Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Fifth Factor
by dvdryms
Summary: A young duelist with a troubled past arrives at Maiami city in order to participate in the Maiami Championship, but soon finds himself embroiled in incidents exceeding his wildest imaginations. With the prospect of an all-out war between dimensions, will he prove himself to be a dependable ally in the coming conflict...or a harbinger of disaster? (Cover art by JaneValentine007)
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, community. After several years of lurking in Fanfiction, I finally decided to try my hand at writing a story as an experiment. I chose Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V because its plot is quite intriguing in my opinion. Since I'm a complete amateur, any advice will be appreciated. And now, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, its characters or any of its releated materials. I only own my OCs and the original cards that appear in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Arrival**

The end of the world.

That's the only way he could describe the scene unfolding before his eyes. Ruined buildings, fires raging on uncontrollably and people fleeing in terror from God knows whatever horrendous calamity had inflicted such devastation upon the once proud city. The thick clouds of smoke rising up and the cries of the fleeing civilians only added to this dystopic vision's horror.

Suddenly, an inhuman roar was heard in the distance. Turning his head towards the direction the howl was heard, his heart almost froze in terror at the sight he beheld.

A colossal dragon shrouded in darkness was hovering over a wrecked tower. Following his thunderous roar, the behemoth unleashed a powerful energy blast from its mouth, wiping out another section of the city in an instant. Although terrified by this destructive display of power, he also felt somewhat attracted to it for some odd reason, wanting to observe it from even closer.

As if some higher force responded to his desire, he suddenly found himself on top of the tower as well, hovering across the dragon—and really wished he hadn't. From up close, the dragon was even more massive and imposing, reinforcing the feeling that he was a mere ant in front of this demonic creature. He wanted to run away, preferably as far as possible from this dragon as he could, but he was immobilized, his body frozen in place.

Just as he wondered whether his life would end here as an appetizer for the dragon, the monster suddenly turned its head back towards the tower. Curious about it, he also turned there and was shocked at what he saw.

A person was standing there resolutely, looking like they intended to challenge the dragon, a foolish notion in all aspects in his opinion. However, that person, who appeared to be female, although her face was obscured, didn't seem intent to budge from her spot.

For some reason, the sight of the girl standing up against the dragon brought a pang of pain in his heart. He didn't know why he felt so strongly about this scene, but something within him was seemingly resonating with it.

At that moment, four cards appeared above the girl and a vortex of energy swirled around her, eventually forming four bracelets on her hand. The bracelets let out a stream of multi-colored lights that almost blinded him, with the dragon next to him also letting out an outraged howl of pain.

 **[Damn you! You accursed bastard!]**

He was quite shocked to realize that the voice came from the dragon. Upon paying closer attention to it, he noticed that a shadowy bulge in the shape of a human was protruding from the beast's chest. Did a human somehow merge with that beast? Although it sounded like a ridiculous notion, he somehow felt that was the case.

 **[Unforgivable! You're unforgivable! We will—become oneeeeeee!]**

And then, the dragon seemingly split apart, accompanied by a thunderous explosion that quickly engulfed him in its wake, the last thing he managed to hear being a man's mournful cries.

* * *

"Gah!"

The young man sitting in the back seat of a bus woke up with a start, earning him curious stares from a few passengers, who quickly lost interest however and returned back to whatever they were previously doing.

"That dream again, huh…?"

Turning towards the window, he peered at his reflection as if seeking for answers there. Returning his troubled look was the image of a fourteen-year-old boy, his somewhat spiky hair colored silver with green highlights. However, his most eye-catching feature was his heterochromia, with his right eye being blue and his left being a bright red. He was clad in a blue and white jacket with orange borders, a black undershirt, black pants and brown shoes.

After staring at his reflection for a while, the young man let out a sigh. It had been several days since he had first begun seeing these strange images in his sleep and it was starting to annoy him. Not only did they keep repeating with even greater clarity than before, they made absolutely no sense! If there was something he definitely knew about himself, it was that his imagination was horribly lacking. There was no way his brain could cook up such complex scenes out of the blue. And there was also the fact that these images were oddly familiar for some reason…

"If I believed in reincarnation, I'd say this was something that happened in my past life like that whack-job who insisted he was an Egyptian Pharaoh in his past life." The young man said with a slight chuckle to himself.

[Attention all passengers. We will be arriving shortly at Maiami City. I repeat, we will be arriving shortly at Maiami City. All passengers heading for Maiami City, please prepare to disembark.]

The announcement from the bus's intercom interrupted his train of thought.

"That's me, I guess."

The young man placed his rucksack on his back and waited patiently for the bus to stop. True enough, after a few minutes, the bus came to a halt and passengers began heading towards the exit, with him following suit.

Waiting for them at the bus's door was a security officer who was verifying their identification. Overkill in his opinion, but the city probably didn't want to take any chances with the Maiami Championship approaching and all that.

When his turn came, he merely presented his ID card at the officer.

"Let's see here… Tachibana Yukio, age 14, unaffiliated with any Duel School… What's your purpose for visiting Maiami City?"

"I was invited to participate in the Maiami Championship."

Yukio responded, prompting the officer to look at him with some admiration in his eyes.

"Even though you haven't enrolled in any Duel School, you were still offered an invitation to the Maiami Championship? You must be quite the exceptional Duelist to have caught the eye of the Leo Corporation bigshots. I'm pretty sure Duel Schools will be tripping over each other to get you to join them once news of this gets out, especially if you perform well."

 _Yeah, right. With my track record, I'll be lucky if they don't chase me out of the city instead._

Yukio inwardly snorted in derision. The fact that he hadn't joined any sort of official Duel Institution wasn't exactly by choice. With all the trouble he had got into in the past, no self-respecting Duel School who could perform at least a rudimentary background check on potential students would even consider extending an invitation to him. No one would want a blemish on their record by associating with a criminal element like him after all.

However, Yukio expressed none of these thoughts to the officer and merely scratched his head with a fake expression of embarrassment.

"In any case, everything seems to check out. Let me welcome you to Maiami City, and wish you the best of luck in the Championship. I'll root for you as well, so do your best!"

The man had such a jovial attitude that Yukio couldn't help but let out an honest smile.

"Thank you very much for your support."

After that small exchange, Yukio left the station behind and began an aimless walk around the city. Although he could head for the accommodations provided to him by the Leo Corporation for the duration of his stay in Maiami City, Yukio figured a nice stroll might help him clear his head a bit.

True to its reputation as one of the most highly advanced cities in the country, Maiami City's central roads gave off a sense of beauty and order one would be hard-pressed to find in other similar cities. The two rivers that crossed the city also contributed to this idyllic atmosphere. Looking around a bit, Yukio easily spotted the Maiami Stadium, where the upcoming Championship would take place.

A while later, Yukio found himself in front of the city's most distinguished landmark, a large tower which contained both the headquarters of the Leo Corporation and the Leo Duel School, or LDS for short, the most prestigious Duel School in the world. Since several students could be seen flocking outside at the moment, Yukio safely assumed that classes were over for the day.

A sense of unease crept up inside Yukio at the sight of the tower, which reminded him that the fact he had been invited to participate in the Maiami Championship was nothing less than bizarre. He was admittedly a skilled Duelist, whose win rate was about 80 percent, making him an ideal participant in that regard. However, there was no way Akaba Reiji, host of the tournament and head of the Leo Corporation, wasn't fully aware of every detail surrounding his past. So then why? Why did he invite him to the tournament even though his presence there could prove disrupting?

 _I wonder if it's because of these strange cards I obtained…_

Yukio pulled out one of his monster cards. While half of it was colored orange like an Effect Monster, the other half was colored green like a Spell Card. Furthermore, two jewels colored red and blue with numbers underneath them were prominent in the sides of the card.

That made two strange occurrences happening to him over the past days. First, it was the bizarre dreams, and then it was the sudden transformation of some of his cards. The details were a bit blurry, but he was certain the cards changed while he was watching a duel between the Duel Champion, Strong Ishijima, and some fellow named Sakaki Yuya, the son of the famous Dueltainer, Sakaki Yusho. If he recalled correctly, this Yuya kid had seized victory by utilizing an unheard before method of summoning, Pendulum Summon, to overpower Strong Ishijima.

 _Is it possible that the same power has been granted to me?_

Certainly, the cards looked quite similar to the ones Sakaki Yuya had used. Unfortunately, he hadn't had the chance to test them in a duel so far to confirm their power. And what a shame that was, since he had thought up of quite a few nice combos with them. Oh well, he'd get his chance soon enough.

Regardless, since he had never used them so far, it was highly unlikely that Leo Corporation knew about the fact he possessed Pendulum cards. Of course, this meant that some other purpose was behind his participation, but he couldn't for the life of him fathom Akaba Reiji's reasons.

 _Oh well, no use worrying about things outside of my control. When something happens, I'll deal with it._

Suddenly, Yukio clutched his chest as he experienced a stab of pain. As if driven by some instinct, he rushed towards an alleyway next to LDS, only to find…absolutely nothing there.

"What the Hell, man…? Now, you're chasing after ghosts, too? Get your act together…"

Slapping his cheeks, Yukio resumed his walk, unaware that a masked man had been standing there only seconds ago…

* * *

The sun was slowly setting as Yukio made his way to the harbor. The sight of the sea always had a calming effect on his mood, which had become pretty sour due to all the conspiracy theories he had been cooking up about his participation in the tournament all afternoon. It was probably about time to call it a day and get some rest.

—At least that was the plan until he noticed a pink-haired girl heading towards one of the warehouses with a determined expression on her face. Upon taking a closer look, he couldn't help but feel that there was something familiar about this girl. So, before he could question himself as to what exactly he was doing, he found himself discreetly following after her.

 _If someone sees me right now, I'll definitely be labeled as a stalker! And there's nothing I can say in my defense since I'm totally stalking her!_

Despite that very logical statement, Yukio still pursued the girl and saw her entering one of the warehouses. Soon afterwards, raised voices could be heard from inside, prompting Yukio to rush towards the aforementioned warehouse, only to see the girl in question glaring at four boys inside, all dressed in LDS's school uniform. One of them, a boy with brown and blond hair glared back at the girl with a furious expression.

"You… I'll make you regret not knowing your place!"

The boy placed a Duel Disk on his hand, but at that moment—

"Hold your horses!"

—Yukio kicked the door open and stepped inside, prompting every person in the room to turn to him with astonished expressions.

"Huh? Who the Hell are you!?"

Instead of answering the blond-haired boy, Yukio shook his head in disappointment.

"Four guys ganging up on a single girl… What has the world come to? Or do the proud Duelists of LDS only know how to resort to underhanded methods in order to defeat their opponents? Well, I guess it's to be expected from pampered Duelists with sub-par skills like you people."

Needless to say, the blond-haired boy was outraged at this.

"What did you say!? Do you even know who you're antagonizing, you lowlife!? I'm the great Sawatari Shingo, LDS's finest duelist!"

Yukio turned to the girl with a curious expression, pointing at Sawatari.

"Should I know this guy? Is he famous or something?"

"Famous for being a total loser." The pink-haired girl responded, prompting a tick mark to appear on Sawatari's head. "But more importantly, this is my Duel! I don't need help from random strangers butting in out of the blue!"

"I'm Tachibana Yukio." Yukio said with a pleasant smile. "What's your name, miss?"

"Hiiragi Yuzu. But I still—"

"Well, Yuzu-san," Yukio interrupted her, "since we're not random strangers anymore, you can allow me to duel this buffoon in your place, right? I would hate to see a pretty flower such as yourself get damaged."

Yuzu blushed a bit at that statement while Sawatari snorted in scorn.

"Well, look at Mister Casanova go. Who do you think you are, some sort of knight who came to rescue his princess?"

"Me, a knight?" Yukio pointed at himself after placing his Duel Disk on his right hand. "Nah, I'm more like the scoundrel who's come to stir up some chaos! So, shall we duel already or are you just going to keep standing there looking like a complete dork?"

"Running off that foul mouth of yours non-stop… Very well! It's a good opportunity to test out my new Deck. I'll show you the difference in our skills and have you beg for mercy afterwards!"

"What a coincidence. I was planning to do the same!"

[Duel!]

The two of them shouted in unison upon activating their Duel Disks.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Sawatari – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Yukio declared. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Next, I Set a monster in face-down position, and then I place two cards face-down. Turn end."

Sawatari snorted at that.

"You talked pretty big before, but what's up with that pathetic opening move? If that's all you've got, this Duel is going to be a walk in the park for the great New Sawatari!"

 _Geez, it's just the first turn and the guy's acting like he's won the Duel already. And what's up with that 'New Sawatari' thing?_

Yukio couldn't help but feel that the LDS student he was facing was probably quite the arrogant windbag. If so, that Duel would be even easier than he thought.

"Now sit back and observe how a real pro fights." Sawatari declared confidently. "It's my turn! Draw!"

Sawatari grinned upon checking out his hand.

"Since my opponent has two face-down cards, I can Special Summon Escher the Frost Vassal (Water/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1000/ LV: 3) from my hand."

A warrior with ice armor appeared, sitting cross-legged.

"Now, I release Escher to Advance Summon Mobius, the Frost Monarch (Water/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000/LV: 6) in attack mode!"

Escher disappeared as a towering warrior with pure white armor took its place.

"Mobius' effect activates!" Sawatari declared gleefully. "When this card is Advanced Summoned, I can destroy up to two Spell or Trap Cards on the field, which means that your face-downs are done for! Go, Mobius! Freeze Burst!"

A raging snowstorm was suddenly conjured on the field, blowing away Yukio's face-down cards.

"However, don't get complacent. We're just getting started here. I activate the Spell Card, Advance Carnival from my hand. If I Advanced Summoned this turn, this card allows me to Advance Summon once more! I release Mobius to bring forth Mobius, the Mega Monarch (Water/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000/LV: 8)!"

Mobius disappeared and was replaced with an even bulkier version of himself. However, Yukio was unfazed by this sight, retaining his calm composure.

"Normally, I would need two tributes to summon Mobius, the Mega Monarch." Sawatari explained. "However, I can Advance Summon it by tributing one other Advanced Summoned Monster. And now, it's time for battle! Mobius, rip to shreds his last pathetic line of defense! Imperial Charge!"

Several large ice spikes suddenly grew from Mobius' armor as it rushed forward, impaling Yukio's face-down Monster, which was revealed to be a small child dressed as a mage holding a miniature wand and book.

"I activate the effect of Initiate Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1000, DEF: 600/ LV: 2)." Yukio stated. "When this card is sent to the Graveyard, I can add one "Magician" Monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose Dragonpit Magician."

"Then, I place one card face-down and end my turn." Sawatari announced before turning to his underlings. "What do you think of my perfect dueling, everyone?"

"As expected of our Sawatari-san, the ace of LDS!"

"You're in tip-top shape as always!"

"This snot-nosed brat doesn't stand a chance against you!"

Next to Yukio, Yuzu looked like she wanted to throw up at this display of unfounded confidence and vanity, a sentiment that was mirrored by Yukio. It looked like Sawatari Shingo had a rather unhealthy amount of pride in himself. The instant dislike he had felt towards that guy was only increasing with every nonsense he and the peanut gallery spouted.

"And what about you, amateur-kun? Did you get a good feel of my abilities? Have you finally understood with whom you're messing with? If you sincerely prostrate before me and apologize, I'll treat this whole incident as water under the bridge and let you go without any further fuss. What do you say?"

"…It appears I should indeed apologize. You're not a third-rate duelist as I initially believed."

Yukio's unexpected statement prompted Yuzu to look at him in shock and Sawatari's underlings to snicker. Meanwhile, Sawatari was extending his chest, proud as a peacock.

"Yes, yes, that's right. Keep it coming."

"You're actually a seventh-rate Duelist at best. I grossly overestimated your abilities."

"That's right and don't you-wait, what did you say!?"

"I'm saying that if you're supposed to be the ace of LDS, their standards must be abysmally low." Yukio elaborated. "Even a monkey can duel better than you."

This comment prompted Yuzu to chuckle, while Sawatari looked like he was about to explode from his anger.

"You little… You dare further insult the great Sawatari Shingo even though I graciously offered to forgive you!? Very well, I'll make sure to crush you with my flawless dueling and leave you writhing in the ground like a worm!"

"The only one who's getting crushed is you." Yukio declared. "My turn! Draw! I activate the effect of Revival Zero from my Graveyard. By banishing it, I can add one Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell Card from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand. I choose Karma Manifestation from my Deck."

"Ritual?" Sawatari sneered. "You actually use that outdated form of summoning? I guess I was right when I pegged you for a total beginner. Nowadays, summoning has evolved way past such obsolete methods."

Instead of answering, Yukio smirked. So Sawatari Shingo wanted to see a brand-new form of summoning? Well, who was he to go against his wishes? Plus, it was a golden opportunity to test out his new cards in an actual Duel.

"If that's the case, you're going to love this then. With the Scale 1 Dragonpulse Magician and the Scale 8 Iris Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Yukio placed his two cards in the Pendulum Zones, causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear on his Duel Disk as two pillars of light emerged on both his sides, with Dragonpulse Magician and Iris Magician rising up from within them until the eventually came to a stop, with their respective Scale appearing underneath them in glowing numbers.

"With this, I can summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7 simultaneously! Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my Monsters!"

A large gate appeared between the pillars of light, with a light emerging out of it and solidifying into the form of a Monster.

"First up, it's Dragonpit Magician (Water/Spellcaster/Pendulum/ATK: 900/DEF: 2700/LV: 7/ SC: 8). Then, I Normal Summon Null Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 300/LV: 1)."

Two magicians appeared on the field, the first dressed in an intricate navy blue robe and holding a thick wand with a circle formed by scales orbiting its edge, and the second wearing a crimson robe and bearing two wands with the slashed zero symbol on their edges.

"No way… Pendulum Summon!?"

"He's got cards that are similar to that Sakaki Yuya's ones!?"

"Oh crap, if that's the case, Sawatari-san's in trouble!"

Needless to say, Sawatari's goons were shocked at the sudden appearance of Pendulum Summoning out of nowhere. Meanwhile, Yuzu was gazing at Yukio with an astonished expression.

"Just like Yuya…you also have these Pendulum cards? How's this possible? Where did you get them?"

"I'd love to answer that, but you'd probably think I'm crazy so I won't bother." Yukio responded.

"Calm down, everyone." Sawatari addressed his underlings, trying really hard to appear calm despite being shaken by the unexpected appearance of Pendulum Cards. "Even if he can use the same cheat as Sakaki Yuya, he's still no match for me. I mean, look at his monsters! He only summoned two of them with incredibly low attacks. They don't stand a chance against Mobius's attack of 2800!"

"Alright, first of all, cheat?" Yukio said. "As you can see, my Duel Disk is recognizing this summoning method as proper and legal. And second…when you're dealing with magicians, things aren't always as they appear to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're about to find out. I activate the Ritual Spell Card Karma Manifestation from my hand. This allows me to Ritual Summon any "Ritual Dragon" Monster as long as I can offer the appropriate tribute. Since the Monster I intend to summon is Level 8, the Monsters currently on my field are more than enough to serve as its tribute."

Following Yukio's words, a large stone altar surrounded by three dragon statues appeared on the field. The two magicians turned into particles and were absorbed by the right-most statue, which let out a brilliant light that engulfed the field.

"What the hell is that!?" Sawatari cried out in alarm.

"Ruthless dragon who dwells within the threads of destiny! With the ancient ritual, be revived in this battlefield and eliminate all those who defy you! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Ritual/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A large, bipedal dragon with blue-colored armor and silver-colored wings appeared on the field, letting loose a thunderous roar, which caused Sawatari's underlings to hide behind several crates in terror, much to Yukio's amusement.

"He used a Pendulum Summon to fuel a Ritual Summon…" Yuzu stared in wonder at the sight unfolding before her. "Pendulum Ritual… I never thought such a thing was possible…"

Sweat formed on Yukio's forehead. The way she said this made him seem like he had made some sort of ground-breaking discovery. Using his Pendulum Summon in order to gather materials necessary for any other form of summon was a possibility that had occurred to him almost immediately after figuring out how Pendulum Summoning worked. It was the logical next step for him. But it seemed like her friend, Sakaki Yuya, hadn't arrived at that step yet.

Suddenly, Sawatari clapped.

"Yes, that's a very impressive monster you've got there, you third-rate Duelist. However, in case you haven't noticed, its attack is equal to my Mobius, meaning that the Ritual Monster you worked so hard to get out is completely useless. Attack and both our Monsters will be destroyed, leaving you wide open on my next turn."

Yukio could swear he heard a growl of indignation from the dragon at Sawatari's boasting. It was something that happened quite often to him, being able to somehow sense Duel Monsters' feelings and emotions as preposterous as that sounded. This sensation was intensified even further whenever he dueled in Real Solid Vision systems, making him wonder sometimes if he was going insane.

His mental state aside, Yukio was quite livid with rage inside even though he appeared to be perfectly calm outside. Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon was the first card he ever got and held great sentimental value for him. Sawatari could insult him all he wanted, but he'd be damned if he allowed the little prick to insult Chaos Karma and not receive punishment.

"You know, Sawatari, you should stop making baseless assumptions. It just makes you look even more stupid in the long run."

"What was that!?"

"I activate Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can target one Level 5 or higher Monster my opponent controls and destroy it! Go, Chaos Karma! Tear Mobius to shreds! Atropos Slash!"

The dragon's claws elongated at Yukio's command. Then, with a slashing motion, Mobius was ripped to pieces.

"My Mobius!" Sawatari cried out.

"That's not all. When Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon destroys a Monster through its effect, half its attack or defense, whichever is higher, is inflicted to you as damage. Mobius' attack was 2800; therefore, you take 1400 damage."

The elongated claws of the dragon shot forward, striking Sawatari's body.

"Guwaaaaaa!" Sawatari cried out.

Sawatari – LP: 4000→2600

"But, I now activate my Trap Card, Emperor's Buster!" Sawatari declared. "When a Monarch monster on my side of the field is destroyed, I can destroy one of your Monsters! So say goodbye to your dragon!"

"I don't think so." Yukio responded in return. "I banish Tense Great Shield from my Graveyard to activate its effect. By halving Chaos Karma's attack (ATK: 2800→1400) until the End Phase, it cannot be destroyed by card effects for this turn. Now, Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon, attack Sawatari directly! Samsara Breath!"

The dragon opened his maw and unleashed a torrent of azure flames towards Sawatari, who emerged from the conflagration with his clothes smoking. Chaos Karma let out a satisfied snort at this.

Sawatari – LP: 2600→1200

"Oh my, you aren't looking so well there, LDS's ace-san." Yukio commented with a mocking tone. "Finally feeling the heat a bit, aren't we?"

"Hah! I'll praise you for inflicting some damage on me, but no matter what you do, the outcome of this match won't change. Victory is still going to be mine!"

 _Good God, that guy's so full of himself._ Yukio thought in exasperation.

"Whatever. Turn end. At this moment, Tense Great Shield's effect ends, returning Chaos Karma's attack to normal (ATK: 1400→2800)."

"Then, it's my turn! Draw! I activate from my hand the Spell Card Succession of the Monarchs. With this, I can banish one Monarch monster from my Graveyard to special summon another Monarch with the same level. I banish Mobius to Special Summon Thestalos, the Firestorm Monarch (Fire/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000/LV: 6)!"

A large warrior with a red-colored armor appeared on Sawatari's field.

"Thanks to Succession of the Monarchs, Thestalos's effect is negated, but he gains 1000 extra attack points (ATK: 2400→3400)! Now he's more than a match for your dragon! Go, Thestalos! Erase that flying lizard! Flame Saber!"

Thestalos conjured a large broadsword made of flames and swung it down at Chaos Karma, bisecting it and causing a large explosion.

"Tch. I activate the effect of Null Magician in my Graveyard. By banishing it, I can reduce one instance of damage to 0."

 _I'm sorry, Chaos Karma._ Yukio inwardly apologized to his dragon. _However, I'll make sure to avenge your loss._

"I end my turn with this." Sawatari declared confidently. "You're as stubborn as a cockroach. No matter, you may have avoided receiving damage, but your field is wide open and you have no cards on your hand, while I have my 3400 attack Thestalos. Don't you think it's about time you yield to my perfect dueling and acknowledge your loss?"

"Are you still on about that, Sawatari?" Yukio shook his head in exasperation. Then, his gaze hardened, causing everyone to flinch from the pressure he was exuding. "Here's a lesson for you, brat. As long as your opponent even has a single life point left, the match is not decided. Now, as for payment for this lesson…I think I'll settle for the remainder of your life points."

"N-Nonsense! You're just bluffing!"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough, won't we? My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Magic Reconstruction. By banishing one Spell Card from my Graveyard, I can copy its effects. The one I choose is Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards!"

Yukio smiled upon seeing what he had drawn. Perfect.

"Using my already set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon Dragonpit Magician from my Extra Deck and Dharma-Eye Magician (Light/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500/LV: 7/SC: 2) from my hand."

Dragonpit Magician emerged once more from the Pendulum Scale alongside a new magician dressed in gold and black robes with an oversized cylinder at the edge of his wand.

"Wasn't Dragonpit Magician tributed earlier?"

"Yeah, so how did it revive from the Extra Deck?"

"Don't tell me…Pendulum Monsters actually go the Extra Deck upon destruction!? How's that possible!?"

"To think that cowardly Pendulum Summoning had such tricks up its sleeve…" Sawatari commented in irritation.

The only spectator unsurprised by this was Yuzu, who was already aware of this special property available to Pendulum Monsters thanks to Yuya's duel with Sora.

"Now then, a little quiz for the self-proclaimed LDS ace." Yukio stated in a playful tone. "Since I have two monsters with the same Level on my side of the field, what will be my next move~?"

Sawatari seemed confused at first, but then a look of shock crossed his face as he came to a sudden realization.

"Two Level 7 monsters… It can't be…Xyz Summon!?"

"Ding-ding! Correct! And as a reward, you get to be defeated by one of my most magnificent dragons! I Overlay my Level 7 Dragonpit Magician and Dharma-Eye Magician!"

Following Yukio's declaration, the two Magicians turned into light and entered into a galaxy-like portal, much to the astonishment of everyone present.

"Dragon born from pitch-black darkness and obscured by the stars' radiance! Become the avatar of wrath and let your furious cry resonate across the cosmos! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 7/SC: 10/OU: 2)!"

From within a column of lightning, a black dragon with several white armor parts and glowing orbs on it emerged, two glowing spheres of light orbiting it. The dragon eyed Sawatari with a hungry look, as if looking forward to consume the Duelist. Yukio had every intention to let it do so.

"A Special Summon directly from the Extra Deck…"

"And an Xyz Summon to boot…"

"Only the top students at LDS choose to take the Xyz course. How does a punk like him know how to Xyz Summon…?"

"Pendulum, Ritual and now Xyz…" Yuzu murmured, looking amazed at the sight. "To have mastered all these summoning methods, just how skilled are you, Yukio-san?"

"Don't make me laugh." Sawatari said with a dismissive attitude. "I'll praise you for executing an Xyz Summon, but even if that new dragon of yours has 3000 attack, it's no match for my Thestalos's 3400 attack!"

"Conceited as always I see." Yukio let out another sigh. "No choice then, I'll beat it into your skull, your true standing that is! I activate Dark Anthelion Dragon's effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can halve your monster's attack until the End Phase!"

"What did you say!?" Sawatari yelled in surprise.

"Go, Dark Anthelion! Absorb Eclipse!"

In response to Yukio's command, one of the glowing orbs of light orbiting Dark Anthelion disappeared. Following that, the dragon's wings spread open and tendrils of darkness erupted from them, binding Thestalos.

(Thestalos ATK: 3400→1700)

"Furthermore, Dark Anthelion's attack increases by the amount of attack your monster lost (Dark Anthelion ATK: 3000→4700), and my Life Points increase by the same amount as well."

Yukio – LP: 4000→5700

"Now, the finale!" Yukio declared while pointing at Sawatari. "Dark Anthelion, attack his Thestalos and finish this!"

"Not so fast!" Sawatari yelled. "When a Monarch monster on my side of the field is targeted for an attack, I can banish Emperor's Buster from my Graveyard to destroy the attacking Monster and inflict its attack as damage to you! This match is mine!"

"Nice going, Sawatari-san!" One of his lackeys cheered. "Show that arrogant brat what happens to idiots who mess with you!"

"If this effect resolves, you'll take huge damage and Sawatari will easily finish you off next turn!" Yuzu cried out in alarm. "Do something, Yukio-san!"

However, Yukio seemed completely relaxed if his smile was anything to go by.

"No need to worry, Yuzu-san. Didn't you hear what I said earlier? This is the finale of our little performance."

Yukio then turned to Sawatari.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Sawatari, but Dark Anthelion cannot be destroyed the turn it activated its effect. Your last resort has failed."

"Ehhhhhhhhh!? This cannot be!" Sawatari yelled with a comical look.

"My attack continues! Dark Anthelion Dragon, eliminate Thestalos! Dawn of the Dark!"

The dragon was surrounded by an aura of darkness, which converged in front of its maw and was unleashed in the form of pitch-black stream that blasted Thestalos. The ensuing explosion blasted Sawatari back, with the Duelist letting out a shrill shriek not unlike that of a girl's upon crashing on the wall.

Sawatari – LP: 1200→0

Yukio: WIN

"Sawatari-san!"

While the trio of underlings surrounded their fallen boss, Yuzu approached Yukio.

"That was some pretty top-notch dueling back there, Yukio-san." She commented.

"Thank you. Although with such an amateurish opponent, anyone can seem like a pro in comparison."

"Heh, I guess that's true." Yuzu said with a chuckle. Then, her brow suddenly furrowed as she began examining Yukio's face. "Hey, now that I look at you closely…your face resembles Yuya's a bit. If it weren't for your heterochromia, I would have sworn you were twins or something…"

Yukio found that a bit odd, but before they could delve more deeply into that matter, Sawatari's groans as he slowly got up got their attention.

"I can't believe it… Even with my new, all-powerful Deck, I, New Sawatari, lost to some no-name, third-rate Duelist? What sick joke is this!?"

 _It looks like he's still singing the same tune as before._ Yukio thought in exasperation.

"A word of advice for you, Sawatari." Yukio spoke, causing Sawatari and his goons to turn towards him. "Your tactics were painfully obvious during the course of our Duel, making it easy for me to anticipate your moves. I suggest you refine them and tone down that overconfidence of yours a bit or else you will never be able to stand up to a skilled opponent."

Before Sawatari could responded in any manner, one of his underlings stepped forward and glared at Yukio.

"Don't get a big head just because you somehow got lucky enough to defeat Sawatari-san, punk!"

"That's right!" Another underling cut in. "Also, you insulted our school and we just can't let that pass!"

"That's why, you'll be dueling us now!"

The trio of LDS students pulled out their Duel Disks.

"OK then, Round 2 it is then!" Yukio said with apparent excitement. "In that case, I'll wipe the floor with all three of you at the same time."

"Let me join in as well, Yukio-san." Yuzu declared resolutely. "I'm the one who picked up a fight with them in the first place, so I should Duel them as well."

"Suit yourself. The more the merrier."

However, just as the Duel was about to start—

"Wait."

—a person suddenly appeared at the warehouse entrance. The new arrival was dressed in a punk-style outfit, with a dull green formal shirt, dark blue tie and a red scarf on his neck, as well as a black cape-like garment with ripped sleeves and edges plus dark blue pants and black boot-like shoes. His hair was colored black in the back and purple in the front, while his face was hidden behind googles and a mask.

At the sight of him, Yukio felt like his heart was constricted for some reason. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to him, Dark Anthelion was letting out a soft glow.

Without another word, the masked stranger stepped in front of Yukio and Yuzu and activated his Duel Disk. Yukio noted that the intruder's Duel Disk was unlike anything he had ever seen before, much to his surprise.

"What? Are you their friend or something?"

In response to Underling A (as Yukio decided to call Sawatari's flunkies), the masked Duelist—said absolutely nothing.

 _Is he supposed to be the strong, silent type?_ Yukio wondered. Whatever the case, these three's challenge had been directed to him and he wasn't about to let anyone else butt in.

"Hey, masked weirdo." Yukio addressed the intruder. "I don't know what your business is with these guys, but kindly wait for your turn. We're in the middle of something here."

The unknown Duelist made no indication that he had heard Yukio's words at first, but eventually spoke.

"…I have something important to ask of these people. Please, don't interfere."

Yukio usually wasn't one for fulfilling requests from total strangers, but something in that fellow's tone convinced him to back down here.

"Well, considering that I also willfully barged in on Yuzu-san's Duel, I can't really complain now. Knock yourself out."

"…Thank you."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Yuzu complained with a scowl. "That makes two random strangers getting in the way of my Duels now, and I won't stand for it!"

Before Yukio could say anything, the masked Duelist turned to her and grabbed her hand gently.

"Please, stay back. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"E-Eh?"

Needless to say, Yuzu turned as red as a tomato, while Sawatari's goons broke into laughter.

"It looks like we have another wannabe knight in our midst!" Underling B commented gleefully.

"No matter, let's get rid of him quickly. Then, we can focus on making that Tachibana Yukio pay." Underling C stated.

All four Duelists activated their Duel Disks.

[Duel!]

Masked Duelist – LP: 4000

Underling A – LP: 4000

Underling B – LP: 4000

Underling C – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Underling A declared. "I activate the Spell Card Level Down. By discarding one card from my hand, I can now reduce the Level of all Monsters on my hand by 2. That means this Level 5 Monster on my hand can be summoned without a tribute since it's now Level 3. Come, Power Darts Shooter (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1800/ DEF: 700/ LV: 5→3)!"

A robot with orange armor and an oversized armament filled with darts equipped on its right hand appeared on the field.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn, with Power Darts Shooter's Level returning to normal (3→5)."

"My turn!" Underling B declared. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Level Succession. This enables me to target one monster on the field and Special Summon one Monster which is one Level higher than the target. In exchange, I cannot Normal Summon this turn. I target the Level 5 Power Darts Shooter to summon Rocket Darts Shooter (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1900/ DEF: 100/ LV: 6)!"

Another robot with pink-colored armor and an oversized armament filled with darts equipped on its right hand appeared, making Yukio wonder what the deal with all the dart monsters was. Were all of Sawatari's flunkies running Decks with the same archetype?

"Since we're in Battle Royal Mode, no player can attack on the first turn, so I'll settle for placing one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Underling C shouted. "Draw! I also activate Level Succession and target Rocket Darts Shooter. This allows me to Special Summon Ultimate Darts Shooter (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 300/LV: 7)!"

Yet another robotic warrior with blue-colored armor similar to the previous ones appeared on the field.

"Furthermore, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Machine Fortification. This enables all Machine-type Monsters on the field to gain 300 attack for every Machine-type Monster on the field. Since there are three Machine-type Monsters, they gain 900 extra attack each (Power Darts Shooter ATK: 1800→2700, Rocket Darts Shooter ATK: 1900→2800, Ultimate Darts Shooter ATK: 2400→3300)!"

Yukio was sure something was up. How was it possible that all of Sawatari's flunkies had a copy of Level Succession in their hands and each of them had a Monster with exactly one Level higher than the previous one, allowing them to pull off their combo flawlessly? Were these lowlifes cheating? Quite possible, but since he had no proof, he couldn't say anything. Next to him, Yuzu was looking at the unfolding Duel with evident concern.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn." Underling C stated. "Now, it's your turn, knight-kun."

"My turn." The masked Duelist announced. "Draw."

After checking the cards on his hand, he remarked with apparent disappointment.

"So weak…"

"What's the matter, knight-kun?" Underling A sneered. "Did you have a bad draw? If that's the case, too bad for you. When our next turn comes, we'll pulverize you mercilessly!"

"That's wrong. I wasn't talking about my cards. I was referring to you three."

Sawatari's cronies were stunned by the abrupt announcement, while the masked Duelist forged on undaunted.

"I can feel neither the sharpness of a blade nor the power of a bullet from your Dueling. In other words, you're too soft and naïve. The same thing goes for that fellow who lost the earlier Duel."

"What did you say!?" Sawatari shouted in indignation. "Those guys are one thing, but I won't allow you to mock my Dueling! You three, hurry up and finish him so that I can get a turn as well! I'll show him his place!"

Yukio couldn't help but be a bit impressed with Sawatari's perseverance. He got his butt kicked not even five minutes ago, yet here he was now, ready to challenge another Duelist.

"There's also one more thing you're mistaken about."

The masked Duelist stated, looking like he hadn't paid the least bit of attention to Sawatari's words.

"There won't be a next turn for you three."

"Hah, are you saying you'll somehow finish all three of us in this turn?" Underling A said in a mocking tone. "There's a limit to how conceited you can be! I activate my Trap Card, Explosive Darts! During either player's End Phase, I can tribute one Darts Monster I control and inflict half its attack as damage to my opponent!"

"I also activate my own Trap, Explosive Darts!" Underling B declared. "Now I can also tribute a Darts Monster and inflict half its attack to you as damage!"

"And don't forget about me!" Underling C grinned maliciously. "I also activate Explosive Darts! Now, when your End Phase comes, you'll take a grand total of 4400 damage! How's that, knight-kun!?"

OK, Yukio was now certain that these bastards were cheating. The earlier combo might have been excused as extremely good luck, but all of them having the same Trap on their hands as well was practically impossible. What a sorry excuse for Duelists this pathetic bunch was.

However, the masked Duelist looked completely unfazed as he made his move.

"I summon Phantom Knights Ragged Glove (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 500/LV: 3) in attack mode. Then, since I control a Phantom Knights monster, I can Special Summon Phantom Knights Silent Boots (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 1200/LV: 3) from my hand."

Two eerie monsters resembling ghosts appeared on the masked Duelist's field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Phantom Knights' Promotion. This increases the Level of all Phantom Knights monsters on the field by one (Ragged Glove LV: 3→4, Silent Boots LV: 3→4). I Overlay my now Level 4 Ragged Glove and Silent Boots!"

Like before, the two monsters turned into light and sank inside a galaxy-like portal.

"He can also Xyz Summon!?" Sawatari yelled in surprise.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs!" The masked Duelist chanted. "Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

Accompanied by flashes of lightning, a pitch-black dragon appeared on the field, two Overlay Units orbiting it. At the sight of this dragon, Yukio felt a chill go down his spine. That beast…was exuding a deep, terrible anger, looking like it wished for nothing more than to tear everything down with its claws and fangs. He had never felt anything like that before and it honestly made him afraid.

"Since Dark Rebellion was Xyz Summoned by using Phantom Knights Ragged Glove as an Xyz Material, it gains 1000 attack (Dark Rebellion ATK: 2500→3500)." The masked Duelist declared. "Now, I activate Dark Rebellion's effect. By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can halve the attack of one of your Level 5 or higher monsters until the End Phase and my monster gains attack equal to the lost amount."

"Stealing a monster's attack and adding it to its own…" Sawatari wondered. "Oi, isn't that the same as Tachibana Yukio's dragon!? As I thought, are you guys comrades or something!?"

 _Isn't that a pretty big leap of logic, Sawatari?_ Yukio inwardly wondered. _Just because our monsters have similar effects it means we're comrades? Get real._

"I target Ultimate Darts Shooter. Go, Dark Rebellion! Treason Discharge!"

The moveable pars of Dark Rebellion's wings opened and streams of lightning were unleashed towards Ultimate Darts Shooter, constricting it.

(Ultimate Darts Shooter ATK: 3300→1650, Dark Rebellion ATK: 3500→5150)

"I use my remaining Overlay Unit to once more activate my dragon's effect and target Rocket Darts Shooter. One more time, Dark Rebellion! Treason Discharge!"

Following its master's command, the dragon unleashed another stream of lightning, binding Rocket Darts Shooter this time.

(Rocket Darts Shooter ATK: 2800→1400, Dark Rebellion ATK: 5150→6550)

"W-Well, that's an impressive amount of attack there." Underling A said while struggling to keep a confident expression. "However, it still can't attack since it's your first turn, making it a mere paper tiger."

"I activate the Spell Card Phantom Knights' Retribution from my hand." The masked Duelist stated. "By sending one Phantom Knights monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can target one Dark monster I control. Then, that monster's attack is dealt as damage to my opponents!"

[What did you say!?]

Sawatari's flunkies were all shocked by this. Meanwhile, Yukio whistled. The masked Duelist was correct in his assessment; there would be no next turn. And to think that he pulled off a one-turn-three-kill so easily made him nothing sort of amazing in Yukio's eyes.

"Go, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" The masked Duelist shouted. "Finish them off! Lighting Disobey of Retribution!"

Dark Rebellion howled loudly as it was surrounded by a storm of lightning. Much to Yukio's shock, the stray bolts were actually inflicting damage on the warehouse.

"What the Hell is this!?" Sawatari cried out. "We're not dueling in a Real Solid Vision system, so why are the surroundings taking damage!?"

Before anyone could offer a response to Sawatari's very logical question, the lightning storm exploded outwards, sending the three LDS students, Sawatari and Yukio flying, while the masked Duelist rushed to cover a frozen Yuzu, a stray shard hitting his googles in the process.

Underling A – LP: 4000→0

Underling B – LP: 4000→0

Underling C – LP: 4000→0

Masked Duelist: WIN

"Ow… What the Hell was that…?"

Yukio groggily got up, still feeling somewhat dizzy from the unnatural blast. Taking a quick look around, he noticed that the warehouse was a total mess, small embers flicking everywhere. Thankfully, Yuzu seemed unharmed, and Sawatari's goons were…well, not unharmed, but definitely alive and moving at least.

Meanwhile, the masked Duelist had approached Sawatari, who had slammed into a wall for the second time this day. Poor guy just couldn't catch a break today.

"S-Stay away from me!" Sawatari cried out with evident fear in his voice. "Don't you know who I am!? I'm the great Sawatari Shingo, and my papa is going to be the next mayor of Maiami City! If you so much as harm a single hair on my head, he—"

Sawatari's next words were interrupted when a deformed spear materialized next to the masked Duelist and slammed next to Sawatari's torso, causing him to cry out in alarm.

"I will only ask this once so you'd better answer me properly." The masked Duelist spoke in a menacing tone and took out some sort of badge. "This is from LDS, right?"

"Y-yeah, that's right…"

Sawatari said with a whimper, his former high-and-mighty attitude gone. But Yukio thought that after being almost skewered by a spear, everyone would lose their bravado.

"What's the connection between LDS and Academia?"

"A-Academia? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

The masked Duelist shouted, prompting Sawatari to flinch.

"I'm not! Everyone from LDS has a badge like this! I don't know anything about any Academia or whatever! Believe me!"

"I see…" The masked Duelist said with a sigh. "Then, we're done here."

At that moment, the stranger removed both his damaged googles and his mask. The illumination from the residual flames was more than enough to allow Yukio to properly see his face. Although he didn't remind him of anyone he knew, that apparently wasn't the case for the rest of the on-lookers.

"Yuya!"

Yuzu cried out in surprise.

"So…it was you…Sakaki Yuya…"

Sawatari muttered so before passing out, forcing his flunkies to carry him while they limped outside as fast as they could, swearing revenge. Yukio ignored them in favor of focusing on the unknown Duelist's face. From what little he had seen of Sakaki Yuya's face in television, it was true that this person was similar to him, and by extension Yukio, but one would be hard-pressed to call them completely identical. But apparently, Yuzu was in too much shock to notice the differences between them as she slowly approached the Duelist.

"Yuya…is that really you? Why are you dressed like that?"

Before the mysterious boy could say anything, Yuzu's bracelet shone intensely. When the light died down, the Duelist was nowhere to be found, much to Yukio's shock.

"…If this is a magic trick, it sure is the most realistic one I have ever seen so far…" Yukio commented upon witnessing this vanishing act.

Meanwhile, Yuzu was busy looking around in bewilderment and calling out Yuya's name. At that moment, a voice from outside also frantically called Yuzu's name.

Following that, a young boy about Yukio's age stepped inside the warehouse. The new arrival had dual-colored green and crimson hair of average length and crimson eyes. He was dressed in a simple orange t-shirt, green pants and magenta shoes, as well as crimson wristbands. He also wore a gold and red lined white school jacket over his shoulders like a cape and a pair of googles on his head. Judging from the televised Duel between him and Strong Ishijima, this was probably the genuine Sakaki Yuya, which begged the question…who was the boy who disappeared moments ago?

"Yuzu!" Yuya said with evident relief. "I finally found you! Are you OK?"

"Yuya… Is that truly you, Yuya?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Of course I'm me. More importantly, what happened here? Why is this place burning?"

Upon looking around, Yuya spotted Yukio, who also had a troubled expression on his face due to the events that had just transpired.

"Ah, I didn't notice you standing there before." Yuya addressed Yukio with some suspicion and hostility. "Who are you? Are you with Sawatari and his group?"

"Don't be rude, Yuya." Yuzu addressed her friend. "This person helped me out by dealing with Sawatari."

"Oh, is that so? Thank you then. What's your name?"

"I am Tachibana Yukio." Yukio introduced himself. "And you are Sakaki Yuya-kun, I presume?"

"Yuya is just fine, Yukio-san."

"Then, feel free to just call me Yukio as well."

"Very well. Now, can one of you explain to me what just happened here and why Yuzu looks so freaked-out?"

"How about we leave this for tomorrow, Yuya?" Yukio suggested. "I'm currently too mind-blown by everything that just happened to explain things properly. Plus, it's getting late. You had better escort Yuzu-san home."

Yuya considered that for a moment and nodded in assent. Then, he handed Yukio a paper.

"This is the address of You Show Duel School, the prep Duel School Yuzu and I attend." Yuya explained. "If you have time tomorrow, stop by so we can properly thank you."

"Alright. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Yuya, Yuzu-san."

And with that, Yukio took his leave, eager to return to his lodging before anything else strange happened to him. One weird incident was more than enough for him, thank you very much.

Of course, little did he know that tonight's events were only the prelude of much bigger things to come…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in an unknown location…_

"President, an urgent report has just come in."

A man with black hair and blue glasses hurriedly approached the office where a bespectacled young man with grey hair and pale skin was sitting. That young man was Akaba Reiji, president of the Leo Corporation and one of the strongest Duelists in the world.

"What is it, Nakajima?"

"We've detected two different Duels where the energy used for summoning far surpassed the usual parameters."

"Hoh? What kind of summoning methods were they?"

"One of them was Xyz, but the other…"

Here, Nakajima hesitated for a moment.

"What about the other?" Reiji urged him on.

"Well, actually, the Duelist in question used three different summoning methods in their Duel, all of them possessing abnormal power. They were Ritual, Xyz…and Pendulum, President."

Reiji cocked his eyebrow in surprise at this.

"Pendulum, you say? Was it Sakaki Yuya? No, that's probably unlikely since there has been no report of him using Ritual and Xyz. So, it's a different Duelist then?"

"That seems to be the case." Nakajima confirmed his superior's suspicion. "The report indicates that the Pendulum Summoning was of a different wavelength, but equal power to that of Sakaki Yuya's."

"I see. Can we identify these Duelists?"

"Regarding the Duelist who used multiple summoning methods, his Duel Disk was connected to the Global Duel Database. I've already asked the specialists to look into it so we should have a name shortly. Since the same doesn't appear to hold true for the Xyz user, we currently have no means available to elucidate his identity."

"No matter. I'm more interested in the new Pendulum user for the moment." Suddenly, the computer in Reiji's office lit up. "Speak of the devil. Let's see with whom we're dealing with."

After reading the sent file for a few seconds, Reiji chuckled.

"President?"

"Fate sure works in mysterious ways, Nakajima." Reiji said with a small smile. "Here, take a look."

Nakajima did as was asked and was surprised by what he saw.

"Tachibana Yukio? Isn't he the boy you invited to participate in the Maiami Championship?"

"Indeed. I thought his past experience might prove useful to us in the future, which is why I decided to scout him. However, to think that he's also a Pendulum user, that was quite unexpected to say the least."

"But, President, there's also the fact that the readings regarding his summoning energy were off the charts." Nakajima pointed out. "If that's the case—"

"—he might be an Academia agent, right?" Reiji finished his subordinate's words. "True, there's also that possibility. I wouldn't put it past that man to have dispatched one or two rats in order to spy on us."

"Then, should we bring him here for questioning?" Nakajima suggested.

"No, we will simply quietly observe him for now. We wouldn't want to scare off a potential ally after all. Time will tell if he will become a valuable asset for our future goals—"

Reiji paused shortly while he straightened his glasses, a sharp glint on his eyes as he stared intently on Yukio's picture.

"—or an enemy that must be eliminated."

* * *

Card Corner

 **Initiate Magician**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 600, LV: 2

Dark/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 "Magician" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **Null Magician**

ATK: 800, DEF: 300, LV: 1

Dark/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: You can banish this card from your hand or Graveyard; reduce an instance of damage to 0.

 **Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon**

ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000, LV: 8

Dark/Dragon/Ritual/Effect

Monster Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Karma Manifestation". Once per turn, select one of your opponent's level 5 or higher monsters. Destroy it and inflict half its ATK or DEF (whichever is higher) as damage to your opponent.

 **Dark Anthelion Dragon**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500, R: 7, SC: 10

Dark/Dragon/Pendulum/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 7 Monsters

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you have no cards in your other Pendulum Zone; you can place 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone. If you have 2 Level 7 Monsters on the field, you can special summon this card from your Pendulum Zone, then attach these monsters to it as Xyz Materials.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to decrease the ATK of an opponent's monster by half and increase this card's ATK by the same amount until the end of this turn, and also gain that same amount of Life Points. This card cannot be destroyed the turn you activated this effect. When this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Revival Zero**

Ritual Spell Card

You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell Card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand (remaining effect pending).

 **Karma Manifestation**

Ritual Spell Card

This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Ritual Dragon" monster. You must also tribute monsters whose level is equal to or exceeds their level. You can also use Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck as tribute, but they are banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard. If a Ritual Monster on the field is destroyed, you can return this card to your hand.

 **Magic Reconstruction**

Normal Spell Card

Target 1 Normal Spell Card in your Graveyard; banish it and this card gains its effects.

 **Succession of the Monarchs**

Normal Spell Card

You can banish one Monarch monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon a Monarch monster with the same Level from your hand, but its effect is negated and it gains 1000 ATK.

 **Level Succession**

Normal Spell Card

Target one monster with a Level; Special Summon one monster from your hand whose Level is higher than the targeted monster's. You cannot Normal Summon the turn you activated this card.

 **Machine Fortification**

Continuous Spell Card

All Machine-type Monsters on the field gain 300 ATK for every Machine-type Monster on the field.

 **Phantom Knights' Promotion**

Normal Spell Card

Increase the Level of all Phantom Knights monsters on your side of the field by one.

 **Phantom Knights' Retribution**

Normal Spell Card

Target 1 Dark monster on your side of the field. Send one Phantom Knights monster from your Deck to the Graveyard and inflict the targeted monster's ATK as damage to your opponent.

 **Tense Great Shield**

Normal Trap Card

Target one monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to target one monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects this turn, but its ATK is halved.

 **Emperor's Buster**

Normal Trap Card

If a Monarch monster on your side of the field is destroyed, you activate this card and destroy one of the opponent's monsters. If this card is in your Graveyard while a Monarch monster is targeted for an attack, you can banish it; destroy the attacking monster and inflict its ATK as damage to your opponent.

 **Explosive Darts**

Continuous Trap Card

During either player's End Phase, you can tribute one Darts monster you control; inflict half its ATK as damage to your opponent.

 **Well, that was Chapter 1. The OC here uses a "Magician" Deck, which will include cards of my own creation along with the Magician Pendulum Monsters that appear in the TCG, but not the anime, along with the manga counterparts of the Four Dimension Dragons and the made-up Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon. Cards used in Duels will mostly have their anime effects, while cards that only appear in the TCG will retain their own effects unless specified otherwise. On the subject of pairings, I'm leaning towards OC x Serena, but that might change in the process.**

 **Since I'm extremely busy this time around, it might be a while before Chapter 2 comes out. Rest assured that I will do my best to write it as quickly as possible though. In the meantime, please read and review. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but not flames, because that's seriously annoying. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Edit: It appears I made a mistake regarding Yukio's first Pendulum Summon. Null Magician is Level 1, so it cannot be summoned through the Pendulum Scale. I rectified it and took the chance to correct some other small mistakes as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings, community. First of all, a big thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story! I'm very grateful to all of you! Second, I expected this chapter to come out much later, but I was able to finish it earlier than anticipated since I had some free time. So without further ado, here's chapter 2. Enjoy (hopefully)!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Pendulum vs Pendulum**

Maiami City Airport.

Following his superior, Akaba Reiji's orders, Nakajima was awaiting the arrival of the highest ranking person in LDS apart from the President next to a luxurious limo. Although the heat was quite intense, the burly man showed no discomfort whatsoever.

After several minutes, Nakajima spotted the private jet belonging to said person slowly descending to the landing pad, before coming to a complete stop. Immediately afterwards, its side door opened, out of which emerged a woman with magenta, heart-shaped hair and blue eyes clad in a dark pink-colored blouse and skirt. Nakajima rushed to meet her, inclining his head slightly before her.

"It has been some time, Chairwoman Akaba."

Indeed, the woman standing in front of Nakajima was Akaba Himika, mother to Akaba Reiji and Chairwoman of LDS, who smiled at Nakajima's greeting.

"Indeed, it has been some time, Nakajima. I was met with some unexpected delays, but I was able to accomplish my goal successfully in the end and that's all that matters."

"Then, am I correct to assume that the acquisition was successful?"

Nakajima asked as she opened the limousine's door for Himika.

"Of course." Himika responded as the car began moving. "Everything is proceeding according to plan. With this, LDS is one step closer in having a presence all around the world. That should allow me and Reiji-san to easily scout the most powerful Duelists in the globe, all in preparation for 'that' day."

"That's very good to hear. However…"

Nakajima's hesitation was not lost on Himika.

"What is it? Did something happen while I was away?"

"…I didn't want to bother you since you were busy with the negotiations and everything." Nakajima began explaining. "Truth be told, there have been a number of…incidents over the past week that have caused quite a ripple."

"Incidents…you say? What sort of incidents?"

Prompted by Himika, Nakajima gave her a brief summary of everything regarding the sudden emergence of a new form of summoning.

"However, keep in mind that I'm not fully informed about all the details surrounding this case." Nakajima ended his report thus. "For more details, you should speak to the President."

"So it would seem…"

Himika muttered, her brow creased into a frown.

Upon arriving at the LDS tower after a few minutes, Himika quickly stepped outside the car and made a beeline for the top floor, ignoring the greetings of the personnel around her. She then quickly stepped inside Reiji's office without bothering to knock. If Reiji was surprised by this sudden intrusion, he didn't show it.

"Welcome home, Mother." Reiji greeted Himika. "You seem to be in an awful hurry."

"Reiji-san, is what I heard from Nakajima true?" Himika immediately questioned her son. "Apart from Fusion, Ritual, Synchro and Xyz, a new summoning method has appeared?"

Reiji fixed his glasses before responding.

"It's true, Mother. Its first recorded use was about a week ago."

Pressing a button on a remote, Reiji showed his mother a playback of Yuya's Duel with Strong Ishijima, where Yuya used Pendulum Summon in order to dominate the match.

"It appears this new summoning method is called Pendulum."

"Pendulum?"

"It involves placing two special Monster cards called Pendulum cards into your Duel Disk." Reiji elaborated. "Then, you can Special Summon multiple high-level Monsters whose Level is within the Pendulum Scale without releasing. It's something that has never been observed before so far."

Himika had a look of apprehension on her face.

"Never seen before… Don't tell me that man is also involved with it?"

"It's possible, although I find it highly unlikely." Reiji stated. "If it was some sort of secret weapon of his, he wouldn't flaunt it in front of everyone's eyes like that. It would have probably been kept hidden until the right time."

"That's true." Himika admitted. "In that case, do we have any leads as to where this strange form of Summoning originated from?"

"None whatsoever. It's still under investigation. However, thanks to the data we've gathered so far and our analysis, we have almost completely grasped its mechanics. Furthermore, the first prototype Pendulum cards are ready for testing as well."

"Nothing less expected from you, Reiji-san." Himika commented with a smile. "You're a quick worker as always."

"Thank you. However, our most pressing concern at the moment is the Duelists who utilize Pendulum Summoning."

"Duelists?" Himika wondered. "As in more than one?"

"That's right." Reiji confirmed as he pressed another button on his remote, showing Yuya's profile on the screen. "The originator is named Sakaki Yuya, a fourteen-year-old boy in the Junior Youth class who attends You Show Duel School, a small Duel School which focuses on Entertainment Duels."

"It says here his win rate is about fifty percent." Himika commented in astonishment. "How was such an average Duelist belonging to Junior Youth able to create a brand-new summoning method?"

"The important thing is that he's the son of that Sakaki Yusho."

Reiji stated in a low tone.

"Sakaki Yusho, you say?" Himika's gaze hardened. "He's the son of that famous Duelist who vanished three years ago and may have joined the enemy?"

"It's still too soon to rush into conclusions about that." Reiji commented. "Now, as for the other Pendulum user…"

After pressing another button, Yukio's profile appeared on the screen this time, much to Himika's surprise.

"Tachibana…Yukio? The problem child you insisted we should invite to the Maiami Championship? Don't tell me…you knew he was a Pendulum user beforehand?"

"I only discovered it just yesterday thanks to a Duel he had with Sawatari-sensei's son." Reiji said with a small smile. "You could call it a stroke of good fortune."

"It appears your willfulness has paid dividends after all, Reiji-san." Himika admitted. "Though I still don't understand why you were so adamant to include him in the Championship in the first place. His past might rub people the wrong way and affect our reputation."

"We've had this discussion before, Mother." Reiji responded with a slightly exasperated tone. "In order to oppose Academia, we need Duelists with actual combat experience in our side, and Tachibana Yukio is the closest we've got in that. Furthermore, it's an undeniable fact that he's strong. What concerns me about him is something else."

"Something else?"

"During his Duel with Sawatari Shingo, he utilized both Ritual and Xyz apart from Pendulum. And the summoning energy used in both cases was way past the norm. Of course, you are aware of what this means, correct?"

"That he might not be from 'here', yes?"

"Indeed." Reiji confirmed Himika's speculation. "And if that's the case, where does he stand? Is he an ally or an enemy? Depending on the answer to that question, things might get…complicated."

"That is troublesome…" Himika admitted with a sigh. "So, what do you plan on doing about it?"

"For now, nothing too drastic." Reiji stated. "It's a simple matter to keep him under surveillance as long as he's using the lodgings we provided to him. Meanwhile, I have people running more extensive background checks on him for signs of any discrepancies. If one does surface, we'll consider our next step then."

"I see. That does sound like the most prudent course of action."

"Regarding yesterday night, there's also another issue we must address."

Reiji suddenly informed Himika, causing her to look at him in concern.

"Another issue? What do you mean?"

"It appears that right after Tachibana Yukio and Sawatari Shingo's Duel, a mysterious Duelist appeared and assaulted the students present there, including Sawatari Shingo." Reiji informed her. "Furthermore, the attacker was an Xyz user whose summoning energy was also abnormally high."

"Another possible intruder?" Himika put on a thinking expression. "Did the students in question say anything about this mysterious Duelist?"

"Now this is where things get interesting." Reiji commented. "Sawatari Shingo and the other students insist that the perpetrator was none other than Sakaki Yuya."

"Sakaki Yuya…you say? This is indeed interesting…"

Himika showed a sly smile at this, prompting Reiji to sigh.

"…I know that expression, Mother. What are you planning?"

"Reiji-san, while it's horrible that our precious students were attacked, there's a golden opportunity here." Himika stated, wearing the same expression. "And I know just the way to capitalize on it…"

* * *

"Ah, man, a good night's sleep is slowing turning into a precious commodity for me…"

Yukio groaned as he slowly got up from bed and opened the curtains, allowing the sunlight to flood inside the room. Just like every other night for the past few days, his sleep had been plagued by nightmares. This time, however, a new scene of devastation had presented itself before his eyes. While the ruined cityscape remained the same, instead of a giant dragon, giant mechas could be seen demolishing a once-beautiful city while terrified screams and maniacal laughter were heard in the background.

He was honestly getting sick of those dystopic visions, to the point where he seriously considered visiting a shrink in the hopes they could find out where these dreams originated from. This just made no sense to him. If there was anything he should have nightmares about, it should have been his time in 'that' place…

Yukio quickly interrupted that train of thought. His mood was already sour enough without having to dig up the dreadful memories of old times. So he opted to turn things around by doing what he loved most after Dueling; having a good meal by taking advantage of the excellent services provided by the hotel he was currently staying.

Regarding his current lodgings, Yukio was mightily surprised when he arrived at the address that was sent on his D-Pad and found a high-class hotel towering in front of him. He was expecting some sort of run-down apartment, not living in the lap of luxury (not that he was complaining mind you). The only ones more surprised than him were the employees of the hotel when they realized that the rough-looking young man before them had been given one of their most expensive suits, all charges paid in advance.

It seemed the bigshots in Leo Corporation really wanted to get on his good side for some reason. So far, they were doing a pretty good job at it. However, as people say, 'there's no such thing as a free lunch'. Yukio was sure there would be a price to pay for all these benefits, but he intended to milk them for all they were worth in the meantime.

So, after making an order through the intercom, Yukio stepped outside on the balcony, where he could see a large part of Maiami City in all its glory. The food arrived shortly afterwards and he began digging in while also ruminating about yesterday night's events.

The most troubling part was the sudden appearance of the mysterious Duelist. Not only did he resemble Yuya and himself to an uncanny degree, he also had the ability to inflict damage even outside of a Real Solid Vision system. Furthermore…

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon…was it?"

There was also that terrifying dragon he possessed, a creature filled with hatred and malice. Taking out his Deck, Yukio pulled out Dark Anthelion Dragon and stared at it. Sawatari had called the two of them comrades yesterday due to the similar effects between their monsters. Although it was a ridiculous notion, perhaps he was on to something after all. It was true that the two dragons greatly resembled each other, although Dark Anthelion never gave off that feeling of terrible rage. It was more of a battle maniac in his opinion, just like the rest of his dragons. Was it possible that there was some sort of connection between them and, by extension, himself and the mysterious Duelist?

"Are you even listening to yourself…? Who's the one jumping to far-fetched conclusions now?"

Yukio let out a sigh. Without concrete evidence, he could make baseless assumptions all he wanted and never find answers. Instead, he opted to enjoy the remainder of his breakfast, which was top-notch. It was too bad he was out of hot sauce, which would have made it perfect. He'd have to resupply soon enough.

After he was satiated, he took out the address Yuya had given him yesterday. You Show Duel School was a fair bit of distance from here, but not too far that he couldn't reach it by foot. However, judging by the time, Yuya and the others were probably still in regular school now.

"Perhaps I should take a walk around town while I'm waiting…"

However, what came to Yukio's mind were yesterday's strange events, events he found himself involved into because he decided to take an aimless stroll around town.

"…On second thought, staying inside doesn't sound like such a bad idea after all…"

Upon saying so, Yukio threw himself on the couch in front of the oversized TV and began zapping from channel to channel…

* * *

 _A couple of hours later…_

"This is…You Show Duel School…?"

Yukio muttered so in surprise upon seeing the mishmash of mismatched objects haphazardly stacked on top of one another in front of him.

Arriving at You Show Duel School had proven to be simple enough. However, upon witnessing the actual building, Yukio had trouble believing that this was the Duel School the famous Sakaki Yusho had founded. This place looked like an accident ready to happen at any moment.

"Which nut-job actually approved of this structural hazard…?" Yukio muttered. "Whoever it was, they should be kicked out of their post immediately."

Then again, perhaps there was some hidden meaning to its design, like training the Duelists for the acrobatic acts common in Action Duels. That or they ran out of funds midway during its construction. Yukio suspected it was most likely the latter.

"Now, how do I get inside?" Yukio wondered. "Do I simply just walk in like that?"

Before Yukio could decide on a course of action, his quandary was solved when a middle-aged man with a mix of brown and orange hair appeared at the entrance of the school. He was dressed in a red and orange jumpsuit with a green trim and red fire design. Underneath that, he wore a dark blue shirt with another fire design and a white whistle. Yukio assumed he was probably the gym teacher here.

"Hello there." The man greeted him casually. "May I help you with something, young man? Oh, don't tell me you're interested in enrolling in our school?"

The man looked so hopeful at that prospect that Yukio assumed they were probably quite desperate for new students. Although he felt a bit bad about dashing his hopes, he still replied resolutely.

"No, I'm not." Predictably enough, the man's face fell at Yukio's blunt statement. "I am an acquaintance of Yuya and Yuzu-san. Yuya asked me to meet him today here in order to discuss about a little incident we were involved in yesterday."

"Oh, then you must be Tachibana Yukio-kun!" The man exclaimed in excitement. "I've heard everything about you from Yuzu and Yuya! I'm Hiiragi Shuzo, Principal of You Show Duel School and Yuzu's father! For helping out my daughter, I'm in your debt!"

 _Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh!?_ Yukio screamed inwardly. _Seriously!? This shoddy-dressed guy is the Principal of this place!? And what's more, he's Yuzu-san's father!? The apple couldn't have fallen further from the tree if it had tumbled into a ravine and ended up in the center of the Earth!_

Needless to say, Yukio was deeply shocked. However, he did his best to keep his emotions well-hidden under a mask of polite indifference. With apologies to Principal Hiiragi, he could see why this school didn't exactly attract a lot of students. The general atmosphere of this place probably wasn't helping any prospective applicant take this place seriously.

"As for Yuya, Yuzu and the rest, they haven't come yet." Shuzo informed Yukio. "However, they should be here shortly. How about waiting for them inside? I'll also give you a tour of the place in the meantime."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to trouble you—"

"No trouble at all, Yukio-kun!" Shuzo said with a jovial expression. "It's the least I could for my daughter's savior!"

 _'_ _Savior' is a bit of an exaggeration, Shuzo-san…_

Yukio truly thought so. It wasn't like she was in any mortal danger…at least not until that mysterious Duelist and his crazy dragon showed up and started tearing the place apart. However, he couldn't get a word edgewise as Shuzo started practically dragging him all over the place and explaining every little detail with an enthusiastic attitude. Yukio could tell that he really cared about this school despite its modest state and was passionate about it, something which brought a small smile to his face. People who put their entire heart and soul into something were people worth respecting in his book.

Eventually, the tour was over and the two of them sat down across each other, with Yukio accepting a glass of juice from Shuzo. After taking a look around, Yukio spotted a picture hanging on the wall showing younger versions of Yuya, Yuzu and Shuzo-san alongside a blond-haired woman and a black-haired man dressed in a performer's outfit.

"That picture was taken when You Show first opened." Shuzo informed Yukio after he followed his stare. "Even though the opening ceremony took place not even five years ago, it sometimes feels like it's been ages."

"That other man next to you, Shuzo-san… That's Sakaki Yusho, Yuya's father, right?"

In response to Yukio's query, Shuzo nodded affirmatively.

"Yes, he is. The idea of opening this school was all his. He wanted to spread his, no, our ideal that Duels are to be used in order to bring smiles to the world."

 _Bringing smiles…through Dueling, huh?_

For Yukio, such a thing was utterly inconceivable. In most of the Duels he had participated, fighting in order to entertain the audience was the furthest thing from his mind. It was kind of hard to think about such things when one was struggling with all his might simply to survive. However, he chose to keep his thoughts to himself. People from different backgrounds had different ideals after all. Instead, he opted to ask a more crucial question.

"I heard that Yuya's father abruptly vanished three years ago right before an important match, causing quite a bit of stir." Yukio said. "As his friend, don't you have any idea where he disappeared to?"

Shuzo put his hand in his head with a troubled expression.

"No, unfortunately, I don't have the faintest idea what happened to him. All I know is that Yusho is not the sort of person who would abandon a Duel no matter what other people say. Whatever his reason was for suddenly disappearing like this, I'm sure it was an important one."

 _Important enough to leave his family and friends behind, and have the label of coward placed on him?_ Yukio wondered. _Did he run off to save the world or something?_

"No matter what other people say, I'm sure Yusho will return to us one day." Shuzo resolutely declared with a guts pose. "And until he does, it's my job as his best friend to uphold his legacy and spread the wonder of Entertainment Duels across the world with burning passion and a hot-blooded spirit!"

"…I see." Yukio said with some hesitation. "Well…good luck with that."

Although Yukio didn't care much for Entertainment Duels, he couldn't help but admire Shuzo's spirit…along with feeling a little uncomfortable with his over-the-top mannerisms and behavior.

Fortunately, at that moment, Yuya and Yuzu arrived, accompanied by a young man with a huge frame and hair styled in a pompadour. Right behind them, four young children could be seen chatting excitedly among themselves.

"Ah, Yukio." Yuya greeted him with a smile. "Glad you could manage to come."

"Hello, Yukio-san…"

Yuzu also greeted him, albeit a bit absentmindedly. Her mind seemed to be occupied with something. Yukio assumed she still felt troubled about last night's events.

"Yo. How's it going, Yuya? And Yuzu-san, please drop the honorifics. Calling me simply Yukio is just fine."

"Alright, but you have to call me Yuzu as well."

"Deal."

"Yuya, Yuzu, who is this person?" The burly youth questioned his friends. "I, the man Gongenzaka, have never seen him before here."

Yukio felt sweat forming on his head. Who addressed themselves in the third person nowadays? The young man either had a really big idea about himself or was raised in a very strict and traditional environment.

"Ah, this is the person I was talking to you about, Gongenzaka." Yuya informed his friend. "This is Tachibana Yukio. He helped Yuzu yesterday while she was facing Sawatari."

"Oh, so this is him." Gongenzaka turned to Yukio and suddenly bowed his head. "Allow me, the man Gongenzaka, to offer my deepest gratitude for helping out one of my friends! You truly are a respectable individual!"

 _OK, this is getting a bit awkward._ Yukio thought _. Is this guy always reacting so overdramatically to everything?_

"But where are my manners!?" Gongenzaka suddenly shouted. "I have yet to introduce myself! That's unforgivable! I, the man Gongenzaka, have brought shame upon my family's name with my disrespectful attitude!"

And old-fashioned upbringing it is. Yukio was afraid for a moment the boy in front of him might actually execute seppuku as penance for his 'disrespectful' actions.

"My name is Gongenzaka Noburu." The young man announced proudly and extended his hand. "I am the heir to the Gongenzaka Dojo, which teaches the Steadfast Dueling style. It is a pleasure to meet you, Yukio-san."

"It's also a pleasure to meet you, Gongenzaka-san." Yukio grasped Gongenzaka's outstretched hand. "Like I told Yuzu earlier, feel free to drop the honorifics. Also, I have to admit I'm curious as to what exactly this Steadfast Dueling style you mentioned is."

"Allow me to explain it to you then." Gongenzaka began explaining. "Steadfast Dueling is—"

"It's an Action Duel style where the Duelist focuses on remaining completely rooted to their position without chasing for Action Cards." Yuya cut in from the side. "Such Duelists usually have a full Monster Deck and rely on monster effects during their Duels."

"Yuya!" Gongenzaka cried in outrage. "I was explaining our style to Yukio! To think that you would interrupt me, the man Gongenzaka…i-it's unforgivable!"

"Sorry, sorry, Gongenzaka." Yuya raised his hands in a placating manner. "I got a bit carried away there."

Ignoring the small quarrel between the two friends, Yukio thought about what he just heard about Steadfast Dueling. Not chasing for Action Cards during an Action Duel was one thing, but actually using a Deck full of Monsters…he just couldn't imagine how that worked.

 _Perhaps I should duel Gongenzaka at some point. This has got me really curious._

Yukio thought so with a small grin, but his thought process was interrupted when the only female among the younger group approached him and introduced herself.

"I'm Ayukawa Ayu." The red-haired girl said. "Thank you for helping Yuzu-oneechan."

"I'm Harada Futoshi." The plump boy next to her introduced himself next. "Good job on giving that idiot Sawatari the shivers yesterday!"

 _The shivers?_ Yukio wondered. _What's up with that?_

"My name's Yamashiro Tatsuya." A blue-haired boy on the other side of Ayu said. "It's nice to meet you, Yukio-senpai."

Finally, the last person, a cute young boy with light cyan hair that was busy licking a lollipop, stepped forward and addressed Yukio with a wide smile.

"I'm Shiunin Sora, a recently-enrolled student here. You can call me Sora. Let's get along from now on!"

"It's very nice to meet all of you, Ayu-chan, Futoshi-kun, Tatsuya-kun and Sora." Yukio greeted them in return. "I assume all of you are students of You Show Duel School, right?"

"Yes, that's right." Tatsuya spoke. "We all aspire to become great Entertainment Duelists like Yuya-oniichan there."

 _Hoh, looks like Yuya has a devoted fan already._

Yukio thought. At that moment, Gongenzaka addressed him.

"What about you, Yukio? Judging from the fact that I've never chanced upon you in Maiami Second High, I assume you're not from around. What brought you to Maiami City?"

"I was invited to participate in the Maiami Championship." Yukio explained. "And before you ask, no, I'm not affiliated with any Duel School."

"You are a self-taught Duelist then?" Gongenzaka commented with evident astonishment. "And your level was high enough to attract Leo Corporation's attention? Your parents must be very proud of their son."

Gongenzaka's comment caused Yukio's expression to fall somewhat.

"I suppose they would…if I had any in the first place…"

The mood became somber at Yukio's statement.

"…You don't have any parents?" Yuya wondered. "That means…you're an orphan, Yukio?"

"That's right." Yukio responded to Yuya. "I was left in the doorstep of an orphanage as a baby and was raised there. I don't know who my biological parents are or whether they're even still alive."

And, truth be told, he didn't care much. These people had seen fit to abandon him so he, in turn, had cast them out of his heart. As far as he was concerned, the couple who owned the orphanage and the rest of the kids there were his real family. They had all showered him with love and affection despite the hardships they faced daily, and Yukio would be eternally grateful to them for that.

Suddenly, Gongenzaka prostrated himself before Yukio in dogeza.

"Erm, what are you doing, Gongenzaka…?"

"Please accept my sincerest apologies for my thoughtless words!" Gongenzaka yelled with his head bowed. "I, the man Gongenzaka, will make amends in whichever way you see fit!"

"T-that's OK, Gongenzaka." Yukio stated, overwhelmed by his new friend's excessive apology. "You didn't offend me or anything, so there's no need to go that far…"

"Very well, Yukio." Gongenzaka said as he picked himself up. "However, I, the man Gongenzaka, apologize once more for bringing up such a sensitive subject."

"No, like I said, it's fine…"

As Yukio said so with a sigh, Sora suddenly chimed in.

"The mood has become a bit too awkward for my tastes. I know! Why don't we liven things up a bit, You Show style?"

"What do you mean, Sora?" Yuzu asked in confusion. "Do you have something in mind?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sora said while pointing at Yukio and Yuya with his lollipop. "Let's have these two participate in an Action Duel! I have to admit I'm quite interested in Yukio's strength as a Duelist and how he will fare against Yuya after hearing all that. Don't the rest of you feel the same way?"

Murmurs of assent could be heard from the rest of the on-lookers. Frankly, Yukio himself was also intrigued about what kind of Duelist Yuya, the originator of Pendulum Summoning, was. This suggestion from Sora was perfect to satisfy his curiosity.

"Well, you two, you heard Sora's idea." Shuzo said. "What do you think?"

"I'm game." Yukio declared resolutely. "I always welcome strong opponents."

"A hot-blooded answer expected from you, Yukio!" Shuzo said with apparent enthusiasm. "What about you, Yuya?"

"If Yukio's in, I'm in too." Yuya also declared with a smile. "I'll demonstrate to you our prided Entertainment Duel, Yukio."

"I'm looking forward to it, Yuya."

The two Duelists quickly moved to the Real Solid Vision arena, while Shuzo headed for the control room and the rest of the gang gathered in the chamber adjacent to the arena in order to observe the Duel.

"Since we didn't get a chance to use this during Yuya's Duel with Sora, let's bring it out now!" Shuzo said. "Action Field, on!"

As the Real Solid Vision device initialized, the bare arena where Yukio and Yuya were standing transformed into a town straight out of an old western.

"Field Spell, Wild West Duel Town!" Shuzo declared. "You two, go wild to your heart's content here and have a hot-blooded Duel!"

"The Wild West, huh?" Yukio commented after surveying the field. "Although I'm more of a sci-fi fan myself, I have to admit there's something compelling about old westerns too."

"Are you ready, Yukio?" Yuya asked the silver-haired teen.

"Anytime, Yuya." Yukio responded with a smile. "Show me what you've got!"

"Alright then!" Yuya declared enthusiastically and began chanting. "Duelists locked in battle!"

 _What's he-oh right, the Action Duel chant._

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

Yukio continued with equal fervor as Yuya spoke again.

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action—!"

[Duel!]

They both shouted in unison.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Yuya – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Yuya declared. "I Set a Monster face-down and place two cards face-down. Turn end."

After that, Yuya began running towards the edges of the town.

"Trying to look for Action Cards, huh?" Yukio muttered as he chased after Yuya. "Don't think I'll let you do that so easily. My turn! Draw! I summon Black Fang Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 800/LV: 4/SC: 8) in attack position!"

A magician dressed in black and blue robes appeared on Yukio's field, holding a staff with an object resembling a fang at its tip.

"Next up, I equip Black Fang Magician with the Equip Spell Card Accursed Wand. This increases my monster's attack by 800 (ATK: 1700→2500). Battle! My Black Fang Magician attacks your Set monster! Accursed Magic Lance!"

A stream of dark energy formed at the tip of Black Fang Magician's staff and shot forward in the shape of a spear, piercing through Yuya's face-down monster and sending him flying backwards before he could get the Action Card he was aiming for. That enabled Yukio to pick it up instead, opting to use it later since its effect wasn't applicable now.

"The effect of the destroyed Entermate Camelump (Earth/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1800/LV: 4/SC: 2) activates." Yuya announced as he got up. "The monster that destroyed it loses 800 attack (Black Fang Magician ATK: 2500→1700)."

"Now the attack boost Black Fang got from Accursed Wand is essentially nullified." Tatsuya commented. "Let's see what Yukio-senpai will do next."

"I activate the effect of Accursed Wand." Yukio stated. "By banishing both it and the equipped Monster, I can draw two cards from my Deck. I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Hmmm, he's left himself wide open there by tributing Black Fang even if it allowed him to draw two cards." Sora stated while licking his lollipop. "Is he trying to lure Yuya into attacking?"

"No matter what his intent is, leaving himself wide open takes a lot of courage." Gongenzaka supplied from the side. "I, the man Gongenzaka, approve of such a manly attitude!"

"Of course you would…" Yuzu said with a sigh.

"Then, it's my turn! Draw!"

After drawing his next card, Yuya turned to the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Today, for your entertainment only, we have prepared a spectacular performance that will leave you with your mouths hanging open! So, without any further ado, let's get to it! Using my Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and my Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Upon placing his cards on his Duel Disk, the word 'Pendulum' appeared on it, while two columns of light appeared on the field and Yuya's magicians slowly rose inside them. A large Pendulum also appeared between them.

"It's here, it's here, it's here!" Ayu remarked with apparent excitement.

"Give him the shivers, Yuya-oniichan!" Futoshi remarked while shaking his whole body.

"Go, Yuya-oniichan!" Tatsuya cheered on.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7." Yuya declared. "Swing, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monsters!"

Following his words, the oversized Pendulum began swinging left and right, causing a large portal to appear, out of which three beams of light erupted.

"First up, returning from the Extra Deck, it's Entermate Camelump." Yuya announced. "Following up and making its grand debut, it's Entermate Silver Claw (Dark/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1800/ DEF: 700/LV: 4/SC: 5). And finally, our main star is stepping on the stage! Appear now, dragon with wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

Three monsters materialized on Yuya's field. The first one was a yellow camel with a top hat and a bow, the other was a silver-furred wolf with chains and a bow and the last one was a red bipedal dragon with differently colored eyes and two horn-like protrusions emerging from its back. At the sight of the roaring dragon, Yukio felt the same strange sensation he had when he first saw Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. However, this dragon didn't give off the same terrifying feeling as Dark Rebellion.

"Odd-Eyes…Pendulum Dragon, huh?"

Yukio certainly didn't expect to meet a member of the Odd-Eyes family here. He had a feeling things would get very interesting real soon.

"Battle!" Yuya declared upon climbing on his dragon's back. "Entermate Silver Claw attacks you directly, Yukio! Also, this moment, its effect activates, boosting the attack of all Entermate monsters by 300 until the Battle Phase's end (Silver Claw ATK: 1800→2100, Camelump: 800→1100). Go, Silver Claw!"

"I don't think so, Yuya." Yukio stated. "I activate my Trap Card, Magician's Gateway! When I receive a direct attack, I can negate it and Special Summon one Spellcaster-type Monster from my deck with attack equal to or less than the attacking monster's!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that won't be happening!" Yuya declared. "Timegazer Magician's Pendulum effect activates! Once per turn, when a Trap Card targeting a Pendulum Monster on my side of the field is activated, I can negate its activation and reset it! Go, Timegazer Magician! Inverse Gearwidth!"

Following Yuya's order, a clock with its hands ticking backwards appeared on Timegazer Magician's hand. After that, a beam was shot from Timegazer, resetting the Trap.

 _Damn it!_ Yukio cursed inwardly. _I completely forgot about his Magician's Pendulum effect!_

"My attack resumes! Do your thing, Silver Claw!"

The wolf's claws slashed at Yukio. Although he had braced himself for searing pain, the sensation wasn't as bad as he expected.

 _Right, I'm not Dueling in 'that' place anymore…_

Yukio – LP: 4000→1900

"Coming up, it's Entermate Camelump! Here's another direct attack!"

The camel blew out a bubble that exploded on Yukio's face, sending him tumbling back.

Yukio – LP: 1900→800

"Why isn't Yukio-senpai searching for Action Cards to counter Yuya-oniichan's attacks?" Futoshi wondered.

"Hah, have you forgotten already?" Sora commented in exasperation. "Players may hold only one Action Card in their hands. Since he picked that Action Card earlier, Yukio can't add another to his hand unless he uses that one."

"Then, if this final attack goes through, Yuya-oniichan will win!" Ayu declared enthusiastically.

"That's right." Sora nodded with a sly smile. "However, I don't think Yukio will be defeated that easily."

"And now, it's time for our main star to put the finishing touches!" Yuya declared. "Go, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! With those dual-colored eyes of yours, lay waste to all you see! Spiral Strike Burst!"

Charging forward, Odd-Eyes unleashed a stream of crimson energy from its mouth, aiming for Yukio.

"I activate my other Trap Card then!" Yukio announced. "Defense Draw! This card negates all battle damage from an attack and allows me to draw a card!"

A hazy sphere appeared around Yukio, shielding him from Odd-Eyes' blast.

"I told you so." Sora commented with a smug look as he pulled out his lollipop. "That much was within my expectations."

"However, it's still an undeniable fact that Yuya has the advantage." Yuzu pointed out. "Yukio's life points are only 800 and he has no monsters on the field."

"That means nothing." Gongenzaka supplied from the side. "A skilled Duelist can turn any situation around no matter how hopeless things seem. I, the man Gongenzaka, think that Yukio is just getting started here."

"At the Battle Phase's end, Silver Claw's effect ends, returning the attack of my Entermate monsters to normal (Silver Claw ATK: 2100→1800, Camelump ATK: 1100→800)." Yuya stated. "With this, the First Act and my turn are over."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yukio declared. "Draw!"

Upon seeing his drawn card, which was letting out a faint glow, Yukio smiled.

 _I had a feeling you'd show up. You're itching for a fight against that Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, huh?_

An affirmative growl could be heard within Yukio's mind.

 _Then, let's demonstrate your strength and, to borrow the Principal's words, 'heat things up' a bit._

"You may have dominated the First Act, Yuya," Yukio stated with a confident smile, "but this Second Act belongs to me and my comrades! So, without further ado, let's get this show on the road! Using the Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and the Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Just like before, the word 'Pendulum' appeared on Yukio's Duel Disk, while two pillars of light containing his dragons emerged on his left and right.

"Now I can also simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7." Yukio declared. "Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my Monsters!"

From the portal formed between the pillars of light, two lights erupted and landed on the field.

"Our first arrival is Summoner Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1400/LV: 4/SC: 7). And then, the magnificent monster who will upstage your dragon, Yuya. Show yourself, eerie dragon with beautiful, dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

Following Yukio's words, two monsters materialized, the first being a magician with priest robes holding a khakkhara, and the second being a dragon similar to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. However, that dragon was primarily colored gray and blue, and the armor's shape was different from Pendulum Dragon's. Following Phantom Dragon's appearance, both dragons began roaring at each other in a challenging manner.

 _Are they…calling out to each other?_

However, the surprised gasps from the audience interrupted Yukio's thought process.

"Pendulum Summon!?" Tatsuya yelled in surprise. "Then, Yuya-oniichan isn't the only one who can use it!?"

"Oh, this just got even more interesting." Sora commented with a wide smile. "It seems we're in for one Hell of an entertainment show today!"

"Shivers~!" Futoshi yelled.

Meanwhile, Yuya looked flabbergasted at Yukio's Pendulum Summon.

"I thought Yuzu was pulling my leg when she told me about this yesterday… But it's actually true… You can also use Pendulum Summon, Yukio. How is that possible…?"

"I haven't the foggiest." Yukio said with a sigh. "I was just watching your Duel with Strong Ishijima and suddenly, several of my cards abruptly transformed, as bizarre as that sounds. However, that shouldn't matter to you right now."

"Eh?"

"Come on, Yuya!" Yukio exclaimed. "This the first ever battle between Pendulum users! History is in the making right now! As a Duelist, your soul should be quivering with excitement at this situation like mine is! And besides, isn't your aspiration to become an Entertainment Duelist? Well, this is the final word in entertainment, you know? You should make use of this unique opportunity and dazzle our audience with a spectacular show!"

Yuya seemed a bit stunned at first, but eventually grinned.

"You're right, Yukio. In that case, come at me with everything you've got! I'll take you on with my Entertainment Duel and show everyone a wondrous performance!"

"That's the spirit, Yuya!"

"I also have to admit I was a bit surprised by your monsters as well." Yuya said, pointing at Mirage Dragon, Persona Dragon and Phantom Dragon. "I wasn't expecting you to be using the Odd-Eyes archetype as well."

"Truth be told, I find them compelling due to the fact that we share a similar characteristic." Yukio said with a smile, pointing at his own dichromatic eyes. "But enough chit-chat. Let's get on with the Duel. Since it was Pendulum Summoned successfully, Summoner Magician's effect activates, allowing me to add one Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell Card from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand. I choose Karma Manifestation from my Deck. Then, I summon Replication Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1/SC: 3) in attack mode."

A figure resembling a human-shaped slime holding a staff with a mirror on its tip appeared on Yukio's field.

"Next, I activate Replication Magician's effect. Since it was summoned successfully, I can select one Pendulum Monster on my side of the field and have this card's name, type, attribute and level become the same as that monster's. The one I choose is—Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

Replication Magician's body began expanding and changing its shape, eventually assuming the form of Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, albeit with a darker shade.

"There are two Level 7 monsters on the field now…" Yuzu murmured as he recalled Yukio's Duel with Sawatari. "Don't tell me…he's going to Xyz Summon again?"

"While I could go for an Xyz Summon, let's try something different, shall we?" Yukio said as if responding to Yuzu's question. "I activate the Spell Card Fusion from my hand!"

This prompted another round of shocked responses.

"Fusion!?" Gongenzaka shouted. "He can use Fusion as well!? Most Duelists struggle to master one form of special summoning and he already knows four out of the now five?"

"Did Yuya-oniichan perhaps pick a fight with an extraordinary Duelist?" Ayu wondered.

"With this card, I can fuse two monsters on my side of the field to call forth an even more powerful one." Yukio explained. "The ones I choose are Summoner Magician and Replication Magician, who's treated as Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

The two monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex as Yukio clasped his hands in front of him and chanted.

"Arcane master of rituals, become one with the eerie dragon to call forth a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! The unstoppable dragon who carries the raging winds within its body, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon (Wind/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 3000/LV: 7)!"

A new dragon in green-colored armor appeared on the field, conjuring a sandstorm due to the winds surrounding it.

"Hoh, so this is Yukio's Fusion Summon?" Sora commented with a smirk. "Not half-bad if I say so myself."

"Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon…" Yuya muttered with an awed look. "An evolved form of Odd-Eyes…"

"You don't have the leisure to stand there gaping, Yuya." Yukio warned him as he climbed on Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's back. "I activate the effect of Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon! When this card is summoned successfully, I can target one of your attack position monsters and return it back to your hand!"

"Say what!?" Yuya cried out in surprise.

"The one I choose is—Entermate Silver Claw!" Yukio announced. "Go, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon! Blow away Yuya's monster!"

At its master's command, the dragon generated a powerful gust that engulfed the retreating Silver Claw, causing it to vanish from the field.

"Why did he choose Silver Claw?" Tatsuya wondered. "Wouldn't Odd-Eyes be more preferable since both of Yukio-senpai's monsters have the same attack as it and will therefore take each other out in battle?"

"That's true." Gongenzaka answered. "However, this must certainly be part of his strategy. Let's see how this plays out."

"Next up, I activate the Action Spell Desert Wind that I picked up earlier." Yukio stated. "Thanks to it, the first time one of my monsters would destroy one of yours, your monster will be shuffled back into the Deck instead after damage calculation."

"Ah, so that's why Yukio-senpai didn't send Odd-Eyes back to the hand!" Futoshi said in apparent excitement. "He plans to have Phantom Dragon and Pendulum Dragon destroy each other, but while Phantom Dragon will go to the Extra Deck, Pendulum Dragon will return to the Deck!"

"I see!" Ayu commented from the side. "That makes sense!"

"Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon will attack Entermate Camelump!"

Yukio suddenly announced so, contrary to everyone's expectations.

"Ehhhhh!?" Futoshi cried out. "Why is Vortex Dragon the one attacking and why is it aiming for Camelump!? I don't understand what's going on!"

"Go, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!" Yukio ordered his monster. "Whirlwind of Ruin!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Entertainment Flash!" Yuya declared. "If I control an "Entermate" Monster, I can switch all your attack position monsters to defense mode!"

"That won't be enough to stop my dragon, Yuya! Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, when a Spell, Trap or monster effect is activated, I can shuffle one face-up Pendulum Monster from the Extra Deck back to my Deck in order to negate its activation and destroy it!"

"What did you say!?" Yuya seemed astonished. "To think it had such an effect!"

"I choose to shuffle Replication Magician back into the Deck so your Trap is destroyed!" Yukio declared. "Overpowering Gale!"

Small twisters were generated at the tips of Vortex Dragon's wing panels and shot towards the Trap, destroying it.

"My attack now resumes unhindered. Blow that camel away, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!"

A large whirlwind erupted from Vortex Dragon's maw, destroying Camelump and several houses in its path.

Yuya – LP: 4000→2300

"Since Camelump was sent back to the Deck instead of being destroyed due to the effect of Desert Wind, its effect won't apply." Yukio explained as he jumped from his dragon and landed on a rooftop, picking up another Action Card. "Fufu, that's just what I need. I activate the Action Magic Suppression Shot. With this, your Odd-Eyes' attack will be reduced by 700 until the End Phase (Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500→1800)."

"Odd-Eyes!" Yuya called to his monster in concern.

"Now then, time to decide who the superior Odd-Eyes is!" Yukio said with evident fighting spirit in his words. "Go, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! Attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Phantom Spiral Flame!"

A wave of greyish blue flames shot out of Phantom Dragon's maw. In response, Pendulum Dragon also unleashed a blast of crimson energy, with the two attacks clashing in the middle. However, Phantom Dragon's blast slowly overpowered Pendulum Dragon's own attack, approaching the red-colored dragon at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Damn!" Yuya cursed as he began running. "I need an Action Card quick!"

He spotted one lying in the debris pile created from Vortex Dragon's earlier attack and made a mad dash for it. However—

"I don't think so, Yuya!"

—a sudden wind blast blew Yuya backwards. Gazing upwards, he noticed Vortex Dragon standing in front of him, with Yukio having picked up the Action Card he was aiming for as he stood underneath his monster.

"Tsk, tsk, Yuya." Yukio wagged his finger in front of his downed opponent. "It's a basic strategy in Action Duels for the player who has more monsters to run interference with a monster which has already battled in order to prevent their opponent from claiming Action Cards. You shouldn't have tried to aim for an Action Card so far away from your position. And now, your dragon will pay the price for that rashness! Destroy his monster, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

As if being strengthened by its master's call, Phantom Dragon increased its output, blasting through Pendulum Dragon and destroying it.

Yuya – LP: 2300→1600

"And now, for the finishing move!" Yukio announced. "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's effect activates! When it destroys an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster and inflicts battle damage to the opponent as a result, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the attack of the monsters in my Pendulum Zones!"

"So that's why he saved Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's attack for last!" Gongenzaka said. "He was aiming for the effect damage he would inflict by destroying the Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"So how much damage are we talking about?" Futoshi asked in confusion. "I'm kind of lost here…"

"Both Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon and Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon's attack is 1200, the sum of which is 2400." Tatsuya calculated. "That means Yuya-oniichan will take 2400 points of damage. If that happens—"

"—then Yuya will lose!" Yuzu cried out with evident worry.

"Go, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Yukio ordered his dragon as streams of energy flowed from the Pendulum Zones into its back, forming a crimson sphere of energy. "It's time for the curtain call! Atomic Force!"

A crimson beam was shot from Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, aiming for Yuya.

"Not yet!" Yuya shouted. "I activate my Trap Card, Entertainment Resurrection – Reborn Force! If an "Entermate" Monster under my control left the field this turn, I can negate one instance of effect damage, end the Battle Phase and inflict the same amount of damage to you!"

"A sudden reversal!" Gongenzaka yelled. "Now Yukio is the one who's in danger of losing!"

"As if I would be taken out by my own Monster's effect!" Yukio shouted. "I activate the Action Spell Substitution! This allows me to destroy one Spell or Trap Card on my side of the field and set another card of the same type from my Deck! I destroy my face-down Trap, Magician's Gateway, in order to set the Trap Card Damage Eraser and activate it! Thanks to its effect, if I would take effect damage this turn, I gain the same amount of life points instead!"

Yukio – LP: 800→3200

"Phew, bullet dodged…" Yukio remarked with a relieved sigh. "That was closer than I would like." He then turned to Yuya. "Substitution has one final effect, namely allowing you to draw a card. I'll end my turn with this."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yuya declared. "Draw!"

After briefly looking at his cards, Yuya smiled.

"What is it?" Yukio asked. "Did you have a good draw? Is that why you're grinning like that?"

"That too, but I'm mostly smiling because, right now, I'm having a lot of fun." Yuya stated. "It's as you said, Yukio. This Duel between the only two Pendulum users in the world where each of us is trading blows evenly with one another is making me feel super excited! This truly is the epitome of the Entertainment Duel I'm aiming for. Don't you feel the same way?"

"That goes without saying." Yukio responded while also smiling. "However, unless you can somehow turn this unfavorable situation around, we won't be able to enjoy ourselves for much longer."

"Don't worry about it, Yukio." Yuya stated confidently. "This show of ours is far from over! First, it's time for yet another wondrous Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters!"

As the oversized Pendulum swung once more, three beams of light emerged from the portal and descended on the field.

"From my hand, we have Entermate Silver Claw and Entermate Lizardraw (Earth/Reptile/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 600/LV: 3/SC: 6). And finally, reviving from my Extra Deck to take the stage once more, it's the magnificent dragon with dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Silver Claw and Pendulum Dragon appeared once more, accompanied by an orange, bipedal lizard dressed in a suit.

"Furthermore, I activate the Spell Card Entermate Trapeze Act." Yuya stated. "With this card's effect, I can return all cards placed in my Pendulum Zones back to the Deck and place an equal number of "Entermate" monsters from my Deck in their place."

"I don't know what you're planning, but have you forgotten about Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's effect?" Yukio questioned Yuya. "By returning one face-up Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck back to the Deck, I can negate the activation of your Spell Card."

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it." Yuya responded with a smile. "When there is an "Entermate" Monster on my side of the field, this card's activation and its effects cannot be negated! And now everyone, it's time for a thrilling acrobatic act!"

Following Yuya's announcement, two trapezes appeared out of nowhere, with Yuya's Stargazer and Timegazer Magicians grabbing onto them and swinging gracefully across the sky. Although Yukio wasn't much of a circus fan, he couldn't help but admit that this display was a bit impressive. The younger audience was more receptive to this performance as they cheered on.

Upon reaching the end of their arc, the two magicians disappeared, only to be replaced by two new monsters, a yellow and red snake with a glove on its tail and a mole in a cheerleader's outfit. Using the trapezes, the monsters soared in the air and entered the Pendulum Zones, taking the place of Stargazer and Timegazer.

"Everyone, let's give a warm welcome to the Scale 3 Entermate Partnaga and the Scale 5 Entermate Cheermole! With these two monsters, I reset my Pendulum Scale!"

From a superficial point of view, this seemed like an odd move. Replacing a Scale that allowed Yuya to summon monsters with Levels 2 through 7 with a Scale that enabled him to only summon Level 4 monsters would severely limit his options. In that case, Yukio was certain Yuya was probably depending on their Pendulum Effects to turn the situation around.

"Now, the Pendulum Effects of my monsters take effect!" Yuya stated, confirming Yukio's hypothesis. "While Entermate Partnaga is set on the Pendulum Zone, all monsters I control gain 300 attack for each "Entermate" Monster on the field. Since I control two, Partnaga's effect gives my monsters a 600 attack boost. And Entermate Cheermole increases the attack of all my Pendulum Monsters by 400, meaning all my monsters gain a grand total of 1000 extra attack!"

(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500→3500, Entermate Silver Claw ATK: 1800→2800, Entermate Lizardraw ATK: 1200→2200)

"Well played, Yuya." Yukio honestly congratulated his opponent. "Well played indeed. Since the Pendulum Effects of the cards in your Pendulum Zones are passive, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon can't negate them."

"Heh, thanks." Yuya said with a smile as he jumped on his dragon's back again. "However, it's too soon to be impressed. Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon! Spiral Strike Burst!"

Another crimson tide of energy was shot from Pendulum Dragon's maw, striking Vortex Dragon head-on.

"This moment, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect activates!" Yuya announced. "When it battles a Level 5 or higher Monster, the battle damage is doubled! Go, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Reaction Force!"

The orbs on Pendulum Dragon's back appendages lit up while the blast's power was enhanced, obliterating Vortex Dragon with a thunderous explosion that further ravaged the surrounding houses and sent Yukio flying.

Yukio – LP: 3200→1200

"Next up, Entermate Silver Claw will attack your Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Yuya declared. "And, as I'm sure you remember, when Silver Claw declares an attack, all "Entermate" monsters on my side of the field gain an extra 300 attack (Silver Claw ATK: 2800→3100, Lizardraw ATK: 2200→2500). Take that dragon down, Silver Claw!"

"Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon's Pendulum Effect activates!" Yukio abruptly stated. "When a Pendulum Monster on my side of the field battles, I can negate its destruction and reduce battle damage to zero! Mirage Barrier!"

At Yukio's call, a transparent shield enveloped Phantom Dragon, shielding it from Silver Claw's attack.

"In that case, Entermate Lizardraw attacks Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Yuya said as he picked up an Action Card. "I also activate the Action Spell Power Shot, increasing my monster's attack by 600 (Lizardraw ATK: 2500→3100) until the Battle Phase's end! Go, Lizardraw!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Yuya, but Mirage Dragon can activate its effect a number of times equal to the number of "Odd-Eyes" Monsters in my Pendulum Zones each turn, meaning it can use it again! Mirage Barrier!"

Once more, the transparent shield protected Phantom Dragon, preventing its destruction.

"But with this, you've used up Mirage Dragon's effect for this turn." Yuya pointed out.

"That's true, but you've also used up all your attacks for this Battle Phase." Yukio pointed out in return. "As such, my Phantom Dragon is safe."

"Don't bet on it, Yukio." Yuya grinned as he snatched another Action Card from the debris of a house. "I activate the Action Spell Extra Shot! If all monsters on my side of the field have battled during the Battle Phase and my opponent still controls a monster, I can choose one of my monsters and have it attack again! The one I choose is, of course, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"Nice, Yuya-oniichan!" Tatsuya cheered. "If this goes through, Yukio-senpai will take 2000 damage due to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect and you'll win!"

"Go, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya shouted. "With those dual-colored eyes of yours, lay waste to all you see! Spiral Strike Burst!"

As the blast shot from Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon headed towards Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, Yukio smirked.

"You're going to have to try a bit harder than that, Yuya! Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon's Pendulum Effect activates! During either player's turn, I can swap this card in my Pendulum Zone with a Pendulum Monster on the field and Special Summon it! Come forth, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 2400/LV: 5/SC: 1) in defense mode!"

As Phantom Dragon was placed on the Pendulum Zone, a smaller red dragon appeared in its place.

"So you dodged it, huh…?" Yuya muttered. "In that case, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Yukio's Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon!"

Yuya's dragon shot yet another crimson colored stream, easily vanquishing Persona Dragon.

"With this, I end my turn and my Entermates' attack returns to normal (Silver Claw ATK: 3100→2800, Lizardraw ATK: 3100→2200)." Yuya announced. Then he chuckled. "You really are a skilled Duelist, Yukio. In fact, you might be the strongest opponent I've faced so far."

"My, to be rated even higher than the former Champion, I can only say that I'm honored." Yukio responded with a smile. "However, you might want to save the admiration for after I've beaten you, Yuya."

"Beat me, you say?" Yuya showed a surprised expression at this declaration. "You have no monsters on your field, you can only Pendulum Summon Persona Dragon with your current Scale and you only have Karma Manifestation in your hand. How exactly do you plan to defeat me with just that?"

"It's true that the current situation is unfavorable for me." Yukio admitted. "However, what's so exciting about a Duel is that any situation can be overturned with a single draw! My turn! Draw!"

 _Come on, my Deck._ Yukio inwardly prayed as he was about to draw his next card. _I know you have something in there that can help me turn the tide of this Duel!_

Yukio drew his card with a sharp move—and grinned upon seeing what he had drawn. It looked like Lady Luck hadn't abandoned him just yet.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Pendulum Shift." Yukio announced. "This card allows me to target a card placed in either player's Pendulum Zone, declare a Pendulum Scale from one to ten and make the targeted card's Scale equal to the declared number's until the End Phase. The one I choose is Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and I will make its Scale 1!"

"So Yukio-senpai can now Pendulum Summon monsters with Levels 2 through 7 simultaneously." Ayu commented with a frown. "But how is that going to change things?"

"Just watch." Sora responded while observing the Duel intently. "One way or the other, everything will be decided on this turn."

"With my current Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon from my Extra Deck Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Summoner Magician." The previously destroyed monsters emerged from the portal and returned to the field. "And since he was Pendulum Summoned successfully, Summoner Magician's effect activates, allowing me to add Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon from my Deck to my hand."

"…Here it comes." Yuzu muttered. "Yukio's ace monster."

"Now I activate the Ritual Spell Card Karma Manifestation!" Yukio declared as a stone altar surrounded by three dragon statues appeared on the field. "With it, I can Ritual Summon a "Ritual Dragon" monster from my hand by offering the appropriate tribute. I tribute the Level 5 Persona Dragon and Level 4 Summoner Magician in order to call forth my Level 8 Ritual Monster!"

Following Yukio's words, the two monsters turned into light and were absorbed by the right-most statue, which let out a blinding glow.

"Ruthless dragon who dwells within the threads of destiny!" Yukio chanted. "With the ancient ritual, be revived in this battlefield and eliminate all those who defy you! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000)!"

The blue-colored dragon with silver wings appeared on the field in all its majesty with a resounding roar, startling everyone present.

"Whoa, now that's one impressive dragon!" Tatsuya commented in astonishment. "Even Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon pales in comparison to it."

"I'm getting the shivers just by looking at it~!" Futoshi stated as his body shook like a leaf.

"Even I, the man Gongenzaka, would hesitate to confront such a beast head-on." Gongenzaka said. "If it's as powerful as it looks, Yuya is in trouble."

"Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon, huh…?" Sora muttered with a sly smile. "You certainly are an interesting person, Yukio…"

"Yuya…" Yuzu crossed her hands as if praying. "Be careful…"

At that moment, Odd-Eyes began roaring as well, as if responding to Chaos Karma. However, unlike the earlier exchange between the two Odd-Eyes monsters, Yukio felt a mutual hatred emanating from the two dragons. Were they rivals or something? …No matter, this wasn't the time to psychoanalyze his dragon. After all, he had a Duel to win.

"Now, the finale!" Yukio declared while pointing at Yuya. "Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, I can target one Level 5 or higher monster you control and destroy it! Then, half its attack or defense, whichever is higher, is inflicted to you as damage!"

"Say what!?" Yuya cried out in alarm. "The only monster which can be targeted by Chaos Karma's effect is Odd-Eyes! If I take half its current attack as damage—"

"—you'll lose." Yukio finished Yuya's sentence. "Do it, Chaos Karma! Lead Odd-Eyes to its final destination! Atropos Slash!"

Chaos Karma's claws elongated, piercing through Odd-Eyes and heading straight for Yuya, who was running towards the edge of town. The energy claws eventually caught up with him, resulting in a thunderous explosion. However—

Yuya – LP: 1600→100

—when the dust cleared, Yuya still had life points remaining, much to everyone's surprise.

"That's strange." Yukio seemed perplexed. "Since Odd-Eyes' attack was 3500, you should have taken 1750 damage and lost. Don't tell me…an Action Card?"

"That's right." Yuya responded. "Just before your Monster's effect was applied, I activated the Action Spell Lead Shot, reducing Odd-Eyes' attack by 500 (Odd-Eyes ATK: 3500→3000). Therefore, when my Odd-Eyes was destroyed, I took 1500 damage instead."

"Nice thinking." Yukio praised Yuya. "However, I still have my monster's attack! Battle! Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon, attack Entermate Lizardraw! Samsara Breath!"

Chaos Karma unleashed a torrent of azure flames from its maw, aiming for Lizardraw. In response, Yuya grabbed another Action Card while riding on Entermate Silver Claw.

"Alright, we'll settle it with this!" Yuya shouted. "I activate the Action Spell Desperate Charge! Its effect increases Lizardraw's attack by 1000 (Lizardraw ATK: 2200→3200) for this battle only, but will destroy it during the Battle Phase's end! However, this makes it stronger than Chaos Karma now!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Yukio declared. "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's Pendulum Effect activates! Once per turn, when a monster on my side of the field battles, I can have it gain attack equal to that of another monster in my Pendulum Zone until the Battle Phase's end! I choose to add Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon's attack to Chaos Karma! Spirit Overcharge!"

In response to Yukio's command, an energy aura emitted from Mirage Dragon and surrounded Chaos Karma, increasing its attack (Chaos Karma ATK: 2800→4000).

"Are you kidding me!?" Yuya cried out. "4000 attack!?"

"Now my monster is once again stronger than yours, Yuya!" Yukio pointed out. "And even though battle damage is halved for battles involving Chaos Karma due to Phantom Dragon's effect, it's more than enough to finish this Duel!"

Having received the reinforcement from Phantom Dragon's effect, Chaos Karma increased the output of its flames, blasting Lizardraw and sending Yuya flying due to the ensuing explosion.

Yuya – LP: 100→0

Yukio: WIN

Following the conclusion of the Duel, the surroundings returned to normal as the Action Field disappeared, with the rest of the on-lookers joining the two Duelists. The first one was Yuzu, who immediately rushed to Yuya's side with a concerned look.

"Are you alright, Yuya?" Yuzu spoke with a worried tone as she helped him to his feet. "Were you hurt anywhere?"

"Relax, Yuzu. I'm alright, just a little shaken."

Upon seeing that somewhat intimate scene, Yukio placed his fist in his palm with a look or realization on his face.

"Ah! Are you two perhaps an item? You seem awfully close for mere friends."

"I know, right?" Sora supplied from the side. "That's what I thought as well when I first met them."

Needless to say, Yuzu turned red as a tomato at these words.

"A-An item, you s-say?" She said with a stutter. "No, no, our relationship is nothing like t-that…"

 _Yeah, for some reason, I'm not convinced._

"Of course we're not together." Yuya responded with a perfectly even tone. "Who'd want to date a crude, strong girl like her who thinks violence is the answer to everything?"

 _Oh boy._ Yukio sighed inwardly. _This isn't going to end well for Yuya._

True to Yukio's prediction, Yuya's thoughtless remark earned him a hard smack from a harisen which appeared on Yuzu's hands out of nowhere, sending him crashing on the opposing wall hard and opening a Yuya-sized hole on it.

"Geeez!" Yuzu said with a red face, this time from anger. "You really are the worst, Yuya!"

"…I rest…my case…"

Yuya's half-dead voice was heard from the other side of the wall. Meanwhile, Yukio made a mental note to never anger Yuzu, lest he suffer the same fate as Yuya. Smashing through brick walls was something he'd rather avoid.

"That was a spectacular Duel." Gongenzaka expressed his opinion as he approached Yukio. "I, the man Gongenzaka, felt my soul burning from this titanic clash between men! I would also like to request a Duel with you, Yukio!"

"Hey, no fair!" Sora complained. "I want to Duel Yukio as well! It's very rare to come across a Duelist who can use all sorts of summoning methods!"

"OK, fellows, time up." Yukio went between Sora and Gongenzaka, who were glaring at each other. "I'm sorry to say that we have closed shop for today. Any and all Duels will have to wait until tomorrow."

"Boooo!" Sora said with a pout. "That's no fun! I want to Duel now!"

"Think of it as character building, Sora." Yukio said with a smile as he patted the cyan-haired boy's head. "Learning to have patience is important."

"In any case, that was an amazing Duel full of surprises, Yukio." Yuya said with a grin. "I admit that I was shocked when you Fusion Summoned that Vortex Dragon. To think that you can use Pendulum, Ritual, Xyz and Fusion, it makes me wonder… Can you Synchro Summon too?"

"Sure can!" Yukio said while making a victory sigh. "I'm well-versed in all summoning methods."

"Seriously!?" Tatsuya asked in evident astonishment. "That's unreal, Yukio-senpai!"

"Yukiooooo!" Shuzo yelled as he ran inside the arena and grabbed the youth's hands. "That Duel was hot-blooded to the extreme! Both you and Yuya were burning like a raging inferno! Please, you have to join You Show Duel School! We need talent like yours! I can tell you're a natural-born entertainer!"

"First off, you're too close!" Yukio yelled, pushing Shuzo back. "Second, I already told you I don't intend to join You Show from the start."

"But why!?" Shuzo comically dropped to his knees. "Where will you find a better school!?"

 _Anywhere else in the world maybe?_

Yukio thought so half-jokingly. While the students and the Principal seemed pretty OK people, the facilities left much to be desired.

"Shuzo-san, I only came to this city in order to participate in the Championship." Yukio explained. "When it's over, I'll leave. That's the major reason why I'm not joining."

 _Well, that and the fact that I don't really believe in Entertainment Duels..._

"If that's the case, then it can't be helped." Shuzo said as he picked himself up. "However, I was wondering if you could at least do us a favor while you're here."

"…Let's hear it first." Yukio said a bit reluctantly.

"Well…since you're an expert in all forms of summoning, I was wondering if you could give everyone a special lecture about them tomorrow." Shuzo asked Yukio. "While it's shameful to admit it, I don't know much about the various summoning methods apart from the basic Advance Summon. Please, won't you do it for these kids' sake?"

Although Yukio felt this was a hassle and thought about denying, all it took was one look at Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu's begging faces for his resolve to crumble like a house of cards. Yukio always had a soft spot for young children and couldn't refuse them anything.

"Haaaa…" Yukio let out a deep sigh. "Alright, I guess one lesson on the various summoning methods isn't that much to ask."

"Really? You'll do it?" Shuzo said with an excited tone as the younger trio cheered enthusiastically. "Thank you very much, Yukio! I knew you were a good fellow from the start!"

"Yeah, me and my bleeding heart…"

Yuuko muttered so in a hushed tone. After exchanging a few more pleasantries with the rest of You Show's members, Yukio headed back to the hotel in order to get ready for tomorrow's 'lesson'. Since he hadn't taught anything to anyone before, this could prove to be a greater challenge than anticipated so he had to be prepared.

At that moment, Yukio also realized that, amidst all the excitement, the matter about him and Yuya's mysterious doppelganger had completely slipped from his mind. He had promised to explain things to Yuya yesterday, but that obviously wouldn't be happening today.

"Oh well." Yukio said out loud. "I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow. What's the worst that could happen by then?"

* * *

"Are our preparations complete, Nakajima?"

Himika asked her son's right-hand man.

"I have taken care of what you asked of me." Nakajima replied. "The LDS students who were involved in the incident have been bribed in order to, ah, bend the truth a bit. I have also contacted the top Junior Youth-class students from LDS' three summoning courses as per your request."

"Then the stage is set." Himika remarked with a sinister smile. "By this time tomorrow, both You Show Duel School and Pendulum Summon—will be the property of our Leo Corporation!"

* * *

Card Corner

 **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon**

ATK: 1200, DEF: 2400, LV: 5, SC: 1

Dark/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: During either player's turn, you can swap this card in your Pendulum Zone with 1 other Pendulum Monster on your field and special summon it.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can target one special summoned monster on the field; negate its effects until the End Phase.

 **Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon**

ATK: 1200, DEF: 600, LV: 3, SC: 8

Dark/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: During either player's turn, when Pendulum Monsters under your control battle, you can negate their destruction in battle and reduce the battle damage to zero. This effect can be activated a number of times equal to the number of "Odd-Eyes" Monsters in your Pendulum Zones each turn.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, if this face-up card is targeted for an attack, you can switch the attack to another Pendulum Monster on your side of the field.

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000, LV: 7, SC: 4

Dark/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when a monster on your side of the field battles, you can have that monster gain ATK equal to the ATK of another monster in your Pendulum Zone until the Battle Phase's end, but halve all battle damage your opponent takes from battles involving that monster.

Monster Effect: If this Pendulum Summoned monster has inflicted battle damage to your opponent by destroying an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, you can inflict damage to them equal to the ATK of the cards in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Summoner Magician**

ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200, LV: 4, SC: 7

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can send 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to the Graveyard; special summon the appropriate Ritual Monster from your hand by offering the appropriate tributes. This special summon is treated as a Ritual Summon.

Monster Effect: If this card is Pendulum Summoned successfully, add 1 Ritual Spell Card or Ritual Monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

 **Replication Magician**

ATK: 100, DEF: 100, LV: 1, SC: 3

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can send 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, then select 1 Pendulum Monster on your side of the field; until the End Phase, its name, type, attribute and level become the same as the sent monster's.

Monster Effect: If this card is summoned successfully, you can select 1 other Pendulum Monster on your side of the field; this card's name, level, type and attribute become the same as that monster's.

 **Accursed Wand**

Equip Spell card

Equip this card only to a Spellcaster-type Monster on the field. It gains 800 ATK, but banish it if it's destroyed. You can banish both this card and the equipped monster if you control it; draw two cards.

 **Desert Wind**

Action Spell

The first Monster on the opponent's side of the field which would be destroyed as a result of battle is shuffled back into the Deck after damage calculation instead.

 **Suppression Shot**

Action Spell

Reduce the ATK of one Monster on the field by 700 points until the Battle Phase's end.

 **Substitution**

Action Spell

Destroy one Spell or Trap Card on your side of the field and set another card of the same type to your field from your Deck. The card can be activated immediately after you set it if possible. Your opponent then draws a card.

 **Entermate Trapeze Act**

Normal Spell Card

Return as many cards as possible from your Pendulum Zones back into your Deck, then place an equal amount of "Entermate" Monsters from your Deck into your Pendulum Zones. If you control an "Entermate" Monster, the activation of this card and its effects cannot be negated by your opponent's card effects.

 **Power Shot**

Action Spell

Increase a Monster's ATK by 600 until the Battle Phase's end.

 **Extra Shot**

Action Spell

If all Monsters on your side of the field have battled while your opponent still has Monsters remaining, target 1 Monster on your side of the field; it can attack once more in this turn's Battle Phase.

 **Lead Shot**

Action Spell

Reduce the ATK of one Monster on the field by 500 until the Battle Phase's end.

 **Desperate Charge**

Action Spell

Increase the ATK of one Monster on the field by 1000 for one battle only, but destroy it at the end of the Battle Phase.

 **Magician's Gateway**

Normal Trap Card

When you receive a direct attack, you can activate this card's effect by targeting the attacking monster; negate the attack, then special summon a Spellcaster-type monster from your deck with ATK lower than the attacking monster's.

 **And with that, Chapter 2 comes to an end. Since Yukio has Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, I decided to add both Mirage Dragon and Persona Dragon with altered effects to his Deck. Apart from Vortex Dragon, expect Meteorburst Dragon and Absolute Dragon to make an appearance in the future as well. It's too bad these fellows didn't appear in the anime, especially Vortex Dragon, since they have some pretty cool effects.**

 **Hopefully, Chapter 3 will take around the same time to come out. Until then, please read and review.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings, community! Today, I have a special treat for all of you! A double release…sort of. Since this chapter turned out to be quite large, I decided to split it into two parts. So, without further ado, here's the first part!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: LDS's Assault**

"Alright class, let's get this lecture started. Everyone, take your seats."

Yukio addressed You Show's students. In response to his request, Yuya, Yuzu, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi immediately sat down, anxiously waiting for the lecture to start. Meanwhile, Principal Hiiragi was standing in a corner, a notebook on his hand as he eagerly waited to take notes with an excited expression on his face. In some cases, he was probably the most enthusiastic person in the room about this special lesson.

As he had promised yesterday after his Duel with Yuya, Yukio had once more come to You Show Duel School in order to share his knowledge about the various methods of summoning with its students. Needless to say, he had spent the entire day yesterday being nervous about what he would say since his teaching skills were…subpar at best.

Furthermore, he was dismayed to find out that You Show lacked any sort of sophisticated teaching equipment apart from its Real Solid Vision generator. He was quite shocked when Shuzo showed him an ancient-looking projector along with some handmade sketches he used during his lectures. It looked like his earlier assumption about You Show having run out of funds at some point was correct after all.

Regardless, since he gave his word, he was determined to see this through to the end. Plus, the experience he would impart them would be vital in the future if they were aiming for the top of the Dueling world. If they weren't at least aware of the basics regarding the various summoning methods, they would be woefully outclassed by more knowledgeable Duelists.

"First of all, let's start with a small recap about the basics of summoning." Yukio started as he pulled out three cards from his Deck, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, and showed them to the assembled students. "As you are probably aware, the Level of a Monster card determines how many Monsters you need to release in order to summon it. Monsters with Levels one through four like the Level three Mirage Dragon can be summoned immediately on the field. Monsters with Levels five and six like the Level five Persona Dragon require you to release a single Monster on the field in order to summon them. Finally, Monsters with Level seven and above like the Level seven Phantom Dragon require two Monsters in order to Advance Summon them. Since all these summoning ways fall under the category of Normal Summoning, you may perform them only once per turn usually. Is everything clear up to here?"

Seeing all the students nod affirmatively, Yukio forged on after taking out Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon and Karma Manifestation from his Deck.

"In that case, let's move on to Ritual Summoning. In order to successfully perform a Ritual Summon, you need both the Ritual Monster and the corresponding Ritual Spell Card in your hand. Then, you need to tribute Monsters from your hand or field with the sum of their Levels matching or exceeding that of the Ritual Monster in order to successfully summon it. Since my Chaos Karma is Level eight, I need to send to the Graveyard Monsters whose total Level sum is eight or more in order to summon it after activating Karma Manfestation. Of course, there are cases when Ritual Monsters require specific tributes or to tribute Monsters whose combined Level exactly matches that of the Ritual Monster. This usually happens when a Ritual Monster has powerful effects. And that's about it for Ritual Summoning. Does anyone have any questions about this summoning method?"

Prompted by Yukio's question, Tatsuya raised his hand.

"Yes, Tatsuya-kun?"

"I've heard that Ritual Summoning isn't very popular nowadays, with only a handful of Duel Schools teaching it." Tatsuya asked with evident curiosity. "Why is that?"

"That's because Ritual Summoning is the most unwieldy form of summoning amongst all methods of special summoning." Yukio began explaining. "The fact that you need to have both the Ritual Spell Card and the corresponding Ritual Monster is very limiting, since either one of them alone is basically a dead draw that is completely useless to the player. As such, most Duelists will use Ritual Monsters only if their Decks revolve around an archetype that focuses on Ritual Summoning like Nekroz or Gishki. Duelists with other archetypes usually won't bother including Ritual Monsters in their Deck unless they're really fond of them like yours truly. And even then, they usually have support cards in their Deck that makes Ritual Summoning easier."

"You mean like Yukio-senpai's Summoner Magician?" Ayu asked.

"That's right." Yukio responded with a smile. "Now, if there are no more questions, let's proceed to the forms of special summoning that revolve around the Extra Deck. The first one is Fusion Summon. Since Sora appears to be knowledgeable about it as a Fusion user, why don't we have him explain a few things about it to us?"

Yukio turned to Sora—who, however, was paying little attention as he was busy mixing ice creams together with an ecstatic expression on his face while concealing himself behind his notebook. In response to that, Yukio—

"Pay attention when I'm talking, damn it!"

—threw a ruler at the cyan-haired boy, which passed only mere centimeters from his face and embedded itself on the wall behind him. Due to the sudden surprise attack, Sora remained frozen on the spot, the spoon he was holding hovering in the air unsteadily.

"Glad you could join us again, Sora." Yukio gave a snide look to the young boy. "You are aware I'm doing this voluntarily, right? Even if this lecture is incredibly boring to you, at least pretend you're paying attention for my sake."

"Hehe, sorry about that, Yukio." Sora responded with an apologetic smile. "I just couldn't wait to try out this new flavor I discovered."

"Mou, Sora, misbehaving in class is forbidden." Ayu scolded the cyan-haired boy. "Besides, what Yukio-senpai is teaching us is very interesting, so leave your sweets for later."

"I got it, I got it." Sora responded in a placating tone. "I'll be good until the lesson is over. Now, where were we again?"

"We were about to discuss Fusion Summoning." Yukio answered as he took out the Spell Card Fusion and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon. "Since you're a user of said method, I figured you could give us a few pointers, but that won't be happening now."

"What!?" Sora complained with a pout. "But I wanted to explain to everyone just how amazing Fusion Summoning is like we agreed beforehand! That's not fair!"

"Sorry, but naughty children who don't pay attention in class don't have the right to speak." Yukio responded with a pointed look, causing Sora to puff his cheeks in annoyance. "In any case, in order to conduct a Fusion Summon, there are three things you require. The first one is the Spell Card Fusion, the second is a Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck and the third is that the appropriate materials written on the Fusion Monster be present in your field and/or hand. If all these conditions are met, you can send the materials in the Graveyard and Fusion Summon. And that is the most basic form of Fusion Summoning."

"Most basic?" Yuya asked. "There are other ways to Fusion Summon?"

"Indeed." Yukio responded to Yuya's question. "There are Monsters which have an effect that allows them to perform a Fusion Summon without the Spell Card Fusion, eliminating the need for it. Furthermore, there is a special form of Fusion called Contact Fusion where Fusion also isn't required. The only thing necessary is having the materials written on the Fusion Monster's text face-up on your side of the field. Then, you perform Contact Fusion by sending back to your Deck or to your Graveyard."

"Contact Fusion, huh?" Sora asked, suddenly looking very interested at the subject. "Have you met many users of this form of Fusion Summoning, Yukio?"

"Only a handful to be honest." Yukio admitted. "I think it's only very recently that LDS introduced that concept so it hasn't become widespread just yet."

"I see… Even if it hasn't spread far, to think that advanced Fusion methods have already been introduced here…"

Sora was muttering so under his breath, looking quite serious all of a sudden for some reason. Yukio assumed he was worried he would be upstaged by new Fusion users in the future so he forged on.

"Next up is Synchro Summon." Yukio announced, showing his Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon to the class. "This method of summoning requires for the Duelist to have at least two monsters on the field. The most important is the Tuner Monster." Yukio showed his Nobledragon Magician at this. "By tuning the Tuner Monster with another Monster or Monsters, you can Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster whose Level is equal to the combined Levels of the Monsters you used as its Synchro Materials. So if I want to Synchro Summon this Level seven Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon by using the Level three Tuner Monster Nobledragon Magician, what other Monsters will I need?"

The one who answered was Futoshi.

"Well, you obviously need a Level four Monster, right?"

"Mmmm, that's correct, but it's about one third of the answer."

"Ehhhhhh!?" Futoshi cried out. "Why is it only one third!?"

"That's because you can also use two Level two monsters or a Level three and a Level one Monster as well." Tatsuya supplied from the side. "Isn't that correct?"

"Full marks." Yukio congratulated Tatsuya with a smile. It seemed the blue-haired boy was the most intelligent of the bunch. "Remember, only the Tuner Monster is an absolute necessity. You can use as many other Monsters you'd like apart from it, or even tokens and Trap Monsters for that matter, as long as their combined Levels match that of the Synchro Monster you wish to summon. Is that understood?"

Everybody nodded affirmatively, so Yukio resumed the lecture.

"Now, let's move on to the final item of our lecture, Xyz Summoning."

At the mention of Xyz Summon, Yuzu perked up, probably due to the fact that the mysterious Duelist who resembled him and Yuya had used Xyz Monsters during his Duel against Sawatari's goons. Yukio still hadn't found a chance to bring this issue up with her and Yuya and he couldn't very well do so in the middle of class. Regardless, he had a lesson to finish now.

"In order to perform an Xyz Summon, you need at least two Monsters with the same Level on the field." Yukio began explaining as he took out Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon and showed it to class. "In Absolute Dragon's case, two Level seven Monsters are required. Then, you Overlay the two Monsters and Special Summon an Xyz Monster with a Rank equal to the Level of these Monsters by attaching them to it as its Overlay Units."

"Wait a second." Futoshi had a confused expression on his face. "Rank? Don't Xyz Monsters have Levels?"

"No." Yukio responded by pointing at the stars on top of Absolute Dragon's card. "They have Ranks instead of Levels. And before anyone asks, that doesn't mean Xyz Monsters have a Level of zero, which appears to be a common misconception. Ranks and Levels are two separate things. Because of that, Xyz Monsters are unaffected by card effects that involve Levels and also cannot be used as Materials for a Synchro Summon."

"You said something about Overlay Units before." Yuzu said. "What exactly is their purpose?"

"Overlay Units are basically the backbone of Xyz Monsters." Yukio began explaining. "If an Xyz Monster wishes to activate its effect, one or more Overlay Units have to be detached as the cost. In some cases, an Xyz Monster with no Overlay Units also has negative effects for itself and the player. Because of that trait, a Duelist must carefully select the timing for activating their Xyz Monster's effect and not waste its Overlay Units."

Yuzu nodded in understanding, with Yuya following up with another question.

"Since Xyz Monsters have Ranks, does this mean that the higher the Rank of an Xyz Monster is, the stronger it is?"

"Sort of." Yukio answered Yuya's question. "An Xyz Monster's strength isn't judged solely by their Rank, but also by the number and type of Xyz Materials used for its summon. For instance, a Rank 4 which requires three Materials to be Xyz Summoned will usually be stronger than a Monster of the same Rank that requires only two Materials. The same thing happens when Materials which belong to a certain type or archetype are required, making the resulting Xyz Monster stronger than another Xyz Monster of the same Rank which requires any Monsters with the same Level. And that's about it for Xyz Summoning. Any other questions you have for me?"

"Between all the summoning methods Yukio-senpai mentioned, which one is the most powerful?" Ayu asked. "I would also like to know which method you'd recommend."

"Isn't it obvious?" Sora cut in. "It's Fusion of course!"

"Hush you." Yukio silenced Sora before turning to Ayu. "That's a tricky question to answer, Ayu-chan. In my opinion, there isn't a stronger or a weaker summoning method. It depends on what type of strategy you want to employ. After that, it's a matter of personal preference and finding the style that works for you."

"You're so knowledgeable even though you never attended a Duel School, Yukio-senpai." Tatsuya stated in wonder. "How did you learn all these things on your own?"

"Well…saying that I learned everything on my own would be an exaggeration." Yukio stated with a somewhat embarrassed tone. "Actually, there was this retired Duel Professor, Kouji-sensei, who would often visit the orphanage and teach us how to play. I learned the basics from him and as for the rest…it was through trial and error."

"Trial and error?" Futoshi wondered.

"In layman's terms, I got my butt kicked a lot back when I was younger against more skilled opponents." Yukio freely admitted. "However, I learned from each defeat, assimilated the strategies used against me and became even stronger as a result, reaching my current level. Keep this in mind; a meaningful defeat is far more precious than a hundred victories. If you're smart, you'll use your defeats as stepping stones in order to reach even greater heights. And on that note, my lecture is concluded."

Following that announcement, everyone began clapping enthusiastically. It seemed that his lecture wasn't a complete disaster as Yukio had initially feared. Quite the opposite in fact. Still, it wasn't an experience he was eager to repeat again any time soon.

"Thank you very much for devoting your time in order to give us this lecture, Yukio." Shuzo patted Yukio's back as he stood next to him. "I'm sure everyone is extremely grateful for what you've taught us today. Maybe you should consider becoming a Duel Professor if you ever want to give up Dueling, seeing as you did a pretty good job today."

"Yeah, I'm going to pass on that." Yukio said with a sigh. "I swear my insides are still wound into knots…"

This prompted a round of laughter from the assembled students.

"Alright everyone, settle down." Shuzo requested from his students, although he was grinning as well. "We're still in the middle of a lesson. Now, let's continue with—"

Shuzo's next words were interrupted due to several raised voices that could be heard coming from outside. Although he wasn't certain, Yukio could swear that the voices were familiar.

"What's up with all that racket?"

Following behind Shuzo, the students of You Show and Yukio made a beeline for the school's entrance, only to discover Gongenzaka glaring at three very familiar figures.

"Underlings A, B and C?" Yukio asked in confusion. "What are you fellows doing here?"

Of course, this prompted a round of outraged responses from the three boys.

"What do you mean by 'Underlings A, B and C', Tachibana!?" Underling A shouted. "We have names you know!"

"Yeah, and they're Kakimoto, Ootobe and Yamabe!" Underling B cried out. "Remember them properly!"

"I think I'll pass." Yukio responded with a dismissive attitude. "Remembering the names of mere grunts is a waste of brain cells no matter how I see it."

"You bastard…" Underling C growled. "Acting so high and mighty…"

Meanwhile, Shuzo turned to Gongenzaka.

"Gongenzaka, what's all the fuss about? What happened?"

"I, the man Gongenzaka, was in the midst of my daily running when I noticed these three skulking around You Show." Gongenzaka explained. "When I confronted them, these rascals had the nerve to accuse Yuya of ambushing someone the day before yesterday! As a man and a friend, I couldn't contain my anger at this slander! It's completely unforgivable!"

"Ambushed!?"

"I did!?"

Both Shuzo and Yuya looked shocked at this accusation, not that Yukio could blame them. However, the three stooges merely smirked at their reaction.

"That's right!" Underling A cried. "And we won't let you say you forgot about it!"

"After all, we saw you with our own eyes there!" Underling B continued. "You attacked us and then threatened Sawatari-san!"

"And it's not just us who saw that!" Underling C stated. "There were six witnesses present in total!"

"Six?" Gongenzaka wondered.

"That's right, six." Underling C repeated. "Sawatari-san, us three and—Hiiragi Yuzu and Tachibana Yukio!"

Everyone turned to the people in question. Yuzu looked uncomfortable at all the attention, while Yukio merely narrowed his eyes. What were these buffoons trying to accomplish here? If they were so convinced that Yuya was the culprit, why hadn't they called the cops on him then? Was there some other purpose behind this? He was honestly perplexed by their behavior.

"Is that true, Yuzu, Yukio?" Shuzo questioned the two of them. "Did you see the face of the culprit?"

"Of course they saw it." Underling A said. "The culprit was none other than Sakaki Yuya!"

"That's not true!"

Futoshi yelled as he, Ayu, Tatsuya and Sora moved in front of Yuya.

"Yuya-oniichan would never do something like that!" Tatsuya also cried out.

"That's right!" Ayu also spoke up. "Sawatari was the one who attacked first, so Yuzu-oneechan went to confront him!"

"Wait a minute…" Shuzo spoke with a confused expression. "If Yuzu went to duel Sawatari…then that means…Yuzu is the one who assaulted him after all!?"

[That's wrong!]

The three kids cried out in unison, prompting Yukio to sigh as well.

"…Shuzo-san, get your facts straight. Have you already forgotten? Yuzu went to duel Sawatari, I barged in, defeated him and then some mysterious Duelist defeated these jokers and assaulted Sawatari."

"What do you mean by 'mysterious Duelist', Tachibana Yukio?" Underling A stated. "We just said it was Sakaki Yuya. You two also saw it with your own eyes, didn't you? He was the one who brutally defeated us and attacked Sawatari-san."

"I feel so sorry for poor Sawatari-san." Underling B said with a mournful expression on his face. "We three are one thing, but he got the worst of it. He was so severely injured he had to be hospitalized! His life might even be at risk!"

In response to this, Yukio—

"Ahahahahahaha!"

—broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, prompting everyone to look at him with shocked expressions.

"Ah, bless you, you three." Yukio said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I haven't laughed that much in ages."

"Do you think this is a joke!?" Underling C yelled in outrage. "What's so funny about Sawatari-san's life hanging by a thread!? That's how severe his injuries are!"

"Give me a break, you three." Yukio spoke with evident contempt. "If Sawatari had truly been injured as severely as you claim, then the cops would be standing here instead of you. The only thing that was wounded was probably his overinflated ego. Knowing him, he's probably lounging in a hospital bed and enjoying himself."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Maiami Hospital_

"Achoo!"

Sawatari sneezed as he was about to take another bite from the delicious fruit served to him, his fake casts removed from his arm and leg.

"Is someone talking about me?" Sawatari wondered with his usual self-absorbed attitude. "What am I saying? Of course they are. My numerous fans are probably concerned about my health. Ah, being so popular truly is a sin…"

* * *

"So, if you three are done with your baseless accusations, move along and quit wasting everyone's time."

Yukio declared thus. However, Sawatari's flunkies seemed unwilling to budge.

"You can try to twist the truth all you want, Tachibana, but the fact remains that Sakaki Yuya was the one who attacked us the day before yesterday." Underling A insisted. "And when word gets out, you'll be in big trouble!"

Yuya turned to Yuzu with a concerned look.

"Hey, Yuzu, say something as well. You saw what happened, didn't you?"

"I did, but…"

Yuzu seemed hesitant to speak up. Yukio assumed she was still confused about whether the mysterious Duelist was truly Yuya or not, hence her reluctance.

"Yuzu…" Yuya had a shocked expression on his face. "Don't tell me you also doubt me?"

"For the record, I don't doubt you." Yukio suddenly spoke, prompting everyone to turn to him. "It's true that the day before yesterday an unknown Duelist stepped in after I defeated Sawatari, beat these clowns and threatened Sawatari. It's also an undeniable fact that he had the same face as yours, Yuya. However, I'm certain he wasn't you."

"A Duelist…with the same face as me…?"

Yuya looked confused as expected. However, Sawatari's flunkies regarded Yukio with angry expressions.

"Are you even listening to yourself, Tachibana?" Underling A sneered. "A Duelist with the same face as Sakaki Yuya who isn't Sakaki Yuya? If you want to cover for your friend, you should come up with a better lie."

"It's not a lie." Yukio stated, pointing to his face. "After all, the proof stands before you. Yuya and I also have the same face. So, if something like that happened once, why can't it happen twice?"

This comment from Yukio prompted everyone to start scrutinizing the two's faces.

"That's true." Gongenzaka stated. "These two do have similar characteristics. How come we didn't notice it earlier?"

"It's probably the dichromatic eyes." Sora pointed at Yukio's eyes. "They draw attention away from the rest of his face."

"E-Even if that's the case, this means nothing!" Underling B insisted, although he sounded uncomfortable. "Two people is one thing, but suggesting that three people with the same face are running around Maiami City is plain ridiculous!"

"That's not all." Yukio continued. "Unless you three are colorblind apart from being idiots, you should have noticed that the assailant had black and purple hair, while Yuya's are green and red. Plus, when the attacker vanished, Yuya showed up not even five seconds later. Yuzu and I can both attest to that fact. So either Yuya has a transformation power that allows him to change his clothes and characteristics instantly or that wasn't Yuya."

Yukio chose to omit the part about the glowing bracelet and the mysterious Duelist's abrupt disappearance into thin air. If he had mentioned it, there was no doubt everyone would think he and Yuzu were crazy. Plus, he had already poked enough holes in these morons' theory and they knew it, judging from their awkward expressions.

"Whatever!" Underling C eventually spoke. "We'll see how well that silver tongue of yours will work when the police arrive at this school's doorstep, Tachibana!"

"P-Police!?" Shuzo cried out in alarm as he turned to Yukio. "Explain to me what happened from the start, Yukio!"

This prompted Yukio and everyone to sigh.

"Seriously, what do you think I've been doing for the past minutes, Shuzo-san…?"

"If you require explanations, allow me to fill you in."

Yukio was the first to realize that the one who had spoken was a woman with magenta-colored haired that stepped out from a limousine.

"Aren't you…LDS's current chairwoman?"

Shuzo addressed the lady with evident surprise.

"Indeed." The woman confirmed Shuzo's words. "My name is Akaba Himika. How about we take the discussion for this matter inside your school?"

"And the plot thickens…"

Yukio muttered as everybody apart from Sawatari's flunkies followed Himika inside. After Shuzo and Himika were seated across each other, Himika spoke.

"Everything these students said about Sawatari Shingo-kun and themselves being attacked by a Duelist resembling Sakaki Yuya-kun is the truth. As such—"

"Are we really doing this again?" Yukio commented with a fed-up expression, prompting Himika to shoot him a dirty look. "Don't make me repeat things twice, lady. I don't care what Sawatari and his goon patrol are saying, but the culprit isn't Yuya."

"That's right!" Yuya declared with a strong tone. "It's as Yukio says! I didn't assault Sawatari!"

"I, the man Gongenzaka, believe my friend Yuya." Gongenzaka stated with conviction. "Isn't that the same for all of you as well?"

"Of course!"

Futoshi shouted while Sora, Ayu and Tatsuya nodded in assent.

"And what about you, Yuzu?"

Gongenzaka addressed Yuzu next. However, the pink-haired girl still seemed hesitant, prompting Yukio to sigh inwardly.

 _Even though I clearly explained things to everyone, she still can't trust Yuya? Is it really so hard for her to accept that the Duelist at that time was a totally different person?_

"Yuya…" Yuzu addressed Yuya with evident reluctance. "What Yukio said… That truly wasn't you back there, was it?"

Although surprised at first, Yuya responded resolutely.

"Yuzu, I still can't understand what exactly you and Yukio saw back then, but I'll say it once more; I wasn't the one who attacked Sawatari!"

Following that declaration, Yuzu nodded with a smile.

"I got it. Then, I'll believe in you, Yuya!"

"My, such strong bonds you people share." Himika commented with a sarcastic smile that made Yukio want to smack her. "I guess it's impossible to ask you to hand Yuya-kun to us without a fuss." Then her expression became serious once more. "However, we cannot back down here. If word got out that students from LDS, the number one school in the world, were defeated by Duelists from some backwater school, our reputation would receive an immense blow."

"But we keep telling you that Yuya didn't—"

"That doesn't matter anymore!" Himika interrupted Shuzo's words with a furious expression. "The issue is that the symbol of LDS has been dragged through the mud! As such, the only way to clear this disgrace is through a showdown between schools!"

"A…showdown, you say?"

Shuzo said so with an expression of disbelief.

"If your school wins, we will ignore the case concerning Sawatari-kun." Himika stated with a sly smile. "However, if we win, this You Show Duel School will become a part of our Leo Duel School!"

Needless to say, everyone was astonished by this sudden announcement. However, Yukio merely snorted in derision.

"So you finally showed your true colors, huh, Akaba Himika-san?"

"My, what are you talking about, Tachibana Yukio-kun?"

"From the start, this has never been about Sawatari or LDS's reputation." Yukio pointed at Himika. "What you want is to acquire Yuya's Pendulum Summoning for LDS, so you are using this incident as a convenient excuse to accomplish that goal. Am I wrong?"

Amidst the shocked silence that ensued, Himika remained silent for a while, but eventually spoke.

"…It appears you are shrewder than I initially thought, Yukio-kun." Himika reluctantly admitted. "Perhaps Reiji-san's high opinion of you isn't entirely unfounded after all."

Before Yukio could ask her what she meant, Shuzo cut in from the side.

"If Yukio is correct then…did you perhaps orchestrate the attack on Sawatari for that purpose?"

"That's not the case!" Himika denied Shuzo's accusation. "However, it's true that I took full advantage of the chance given to me. As Yukio-kun said, my aim is for the Pendulum Summoning wielded by him and Yuya-kun to be incorporated into LDS's curriculum and become one of the pillars supporting it alongside Fusion, Synchro and Xyz. Furthermore, the number of applicants will soar once we obtain it, since there are quite a few Duelists out there aspiring to use Pendulum after all. Isn't that the case for you as well?"

Himika's question was addressed to the younger trio of students.

"B-but it's impossible if you don't have Yuya-oniichan and Yukio-senpai's Pendulum cards…" Tatsuya said.

"That can also be resolved through the power of Leo Corporation." Himika stated. "That's why it's necessary for us to unite."

At this point, Yukio was getting sick and tired of this woman's insufferable posturing. However, before he could give her a piece of his mind, Yuya beat him to it.

"Dueling—isn't a tool for fighting!" Yuya spoke while grasping his pendulum. "But, I don't want You Show Duel School and Pendulum Summoning to be taken away by someone else! This Duel School was created by my father to teach everyone that Duels are to be enjoyed and bring smiles to others! There's no way I'll give it to someone like you, who thinks they can control anything through money and power!"

His naïve and idealistic sentiments aside, Yukio admired Yuya's fighting spirit in the face of adversity. Himika's displeased expression was also a plus.

"I may only be a guest lecturer for today, but count me in if we're fighting to defend You Show." Yukio declared while glaring at Himika, causing everyone to turn to him with surprised expressions. "Arrogant people like you, who look down on everyone else from their high throne, are the sort of people I hate the most. I'll make sure to take you down a peg or two in this battle."

"Well said, Yuya, Yukio!" Gongenzaka placed his hands on the two boys' shoulders. "I, the man Gongenzaka, agree whole-heartedly with your sentiments! I'll also fight alongside you to defend You Show!"

"But aren't you an outsider?" Sora pointed out, causing Gongenzaka to freeze with his mouth hanging open. "Since the challenge was directed to You Show, Yuya, Yuzu, I and possibly Yukio should fight, right? I always wanted to fight against an LDS student after all."

"T-to think you would exclude a man such as I, Gongenzaka!" Gongenzaka complained with a furious face. "T-t-that's unforgivable!"

"You heard everyone, Chairwoman Akaba." Shuzo spoke with a determined expression. "Our feelings in this matter are one. This You Show Duel School—"

[We won't hand it over!]

Himika let out a small laugh at this declaration from everyone.

"Well then, shall we begin the battle?"

Following Himika's words, everyone moved to the Real Solid Vision arena, where they were introduced to LDS's representatives, who were allegedly at the top of their respective summoning courses. After it was decided that the first match would be Yuya versus Shijima Hokuto, a tall boy with purple hair who was an Xyz user, Yukio followed the others in the adjacent observation room to watch the Duel.

As the Duel unfolded, Yukio couldn't helped but be somewhat impressed by Hokuto's masterful use of Constellar Pleiades to bounce back Yuya's Monsters. However, he was also disgusted by the fact Hokuto timed the activation of Pleiades' effect to occur in moments when Yuya's Monsters aided him in crossing dangerous terrain, putting his life at risk. In the end, however, Yuya took advantage of the fact that Xyz Monsters don't have Levels and used a combination of Stargazer Magician, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Entermate Trampolynx and Magical Star Illusion to win the first match for You Show.

While Himika was busy scolding Hokuto for his loss, Yukio joined the rest of You Show's students in congratulating Yuya for his victory.

"Nicely done, Yuya." Yukio gave a friendly pat to Yuya's back as he praised him. "Even though you were dueling in a field advantageous to him and were pushed back by his Monsters' effects, you managed to triumph in the end."

"Hehe, thanks." Yuya answered as he rubbed his nose. "However, I have to thank you as well for this victory. I remembered what you told us about Xyz Monsters not having Levels, which is why I thought about using Magical Star Illusion to win."

"In that case, I'm honored to have helped defend You Show in my own small way." Yukio responded with a smile. "Then, next up is—"

"I'll go next." Yuzu declared with evident fighting spirit, although Yukio noticed that there was also some hesitation in her eyes. "I'll make sure to win this one and finish this!"

"Go for it, Yuzu." Yuya encouraged her. "I know you can do it."

 _I'm not so sure about that…_

While Yuzu had wholeheartedly cheered for Yuya during his Duel with Hokuto, she seemed confused and uncertain once more towards the end of the match. If she tried to fight with her resolve shaken like that, Yukio wasn't sure she could win.

"Yuzu." Yukio called out to her, causing her to turn to him. "Don't get distracted by needless worries. Focus on your Duel with everything you've got if you want to win."

"Mm." Yuzu nodded to Yukio's words. "Just sit tight and wait for the good news."

After that, Yukio and everyone else cleared out of the arena in order to allow the second Duel to get underway. The one facing Yuzu was Kotsu Masumi, a young girl with a dark skin tone, shoulder-length black hair and red eyes. Apparently, she was a skilled Fusion user, causing Sora to become unusually interested in this battle as a fellow Fusion user.

Unfortunately for You Show, Yukio's worst fears came to pass as, despite her strong start, Yuzu was eventually overwhelmed by Masumi's Gem-Knight Fusion Monsters. Her defeat was sealed when she failed to get an Action Card that might have saved her due to getting tricked by its reflection in the crystal walls. Yukio couldn't help but agree with Masumi when she pointed out that Yuzu's mind was truly clouded if she was fooled by a reflection.

Following her defeat, Yuya was the first one who rushed to her side. In an unsurprising turn of events, Yuzu buried her face in Yuya's chest as she tearfully apologized for failing You Show.

"You two are giving us quite the show here."

Masumi commented with a smile after this sweet scene went on for a few seconds.

"Ah, young love…"

Yukio also joined in, which resulted in Yuzu pushing away Yuya in embarrassment and sending him tumbling down. With apologies to Yuya, Yukio just couldn't help it. It was so obvious that Yuzu had a crush on Yuya that he felt obligated to tease her.

In any case, the next match would be the decisive battle for You Show.

"Alright, since it's come to this, it's up to you now, Sora!" Gongenzaka shouted. "We're all counting on you to win this for You Show!"

"Eh, I think I'll pass." Sora stated with a disinterested expression. "I hate such stifling things. Why don't you go instead, Gon-chan?"

"G-Gon-chan!?" Gongenzaka cried out. "Calling me with such a lowly name is-wait, what did you say, Sora?"

"If you want to fight in the next match in my place, feel free to do so." Sora said as he pointed at LDS's third Duelist, Todo Yaiba, a short boy with long spiky brown hair holding a bokken. "I have a feeling I won't match well with that fellow. Oh, unless you want to go, Yukio?"

While Yukio felt that their chances would be far better if he were to Duel Yaiba, Gongenzaka looked so excited at the prospect of a Duel that he couldn't in good conscience tell him to stand down. Plus, such an act would show that he had no confidence in Gongenzaka's skills and could seriously damage his pride as well.

"Nah, I think we can leave this to Gongenzaka." Yukio eventually said. "Since the previous fellows used Fusion and Xyz, he's probably a Synchro user so watch out for it. I know you can win this."

"I also approve of this." Yuya chimed in. "You're my best friend, Gongenzaka, so I won't have to worry if it's you dueling."

"Yuya, Yukio…" Gongenzaka looked touched by their vote of confidence. "Yosh, since you've placed your trust on me, I won't let you down! I, the man Gongenzaka, will use the Gongenzaka Dojo's prided Steadfast Dueling to bring victory to You Show Duel School!"

After that, Gongenzaka and Yaiba headed for the arena and began their Duel shortly afterwards. Despite Yaiba swarming the field with his X-Saber Synchro Monsters and Gongenzaka refusing to chase for Action Cards, he managed to hold on pretty well even though his Deck was only composed of Monster cards. Yukio was quite surprised by the Superheavy Samurai Monsters' ability to attack while in defense mode, a unique effect he had never come across before. In the end, after a climactic showdown with several twists and turns, the Duel ended in a Draw thanks to Gongenzaka's Superheavy Samurai Soul Big Bang's effect.

As the two combatants exited the arena, Shuzo addressed Himika.

"In the end, the results of the battle were one win, one loss and one draw, huh? The end result of the battle between the two schools was a draw, which means you can't have You Show. As such, could you kindly take your leave?"

"You think I'll allow it to end like this?" Himika showed a disdainful look. "I told you before that this is a match with LDS's reputation on the line! As such, there can be no draw!"

"But, the match ended in a draw, you know…"

"Then, let's have a tiebreaker." Himika suggested, ignoring Shuzo's words. "The Duelists from each school who had a win will fight against each other and settle this!"

 _A tiebreaker, huh?_ Yukio thought. _That means it will be Yuya versus that Kotsu Masumi girl. Looks like I won't be getting a chance to fight after all._

However, just as Yuya stepped forward to confront Masumi—

"Wait."

—a new arrival suddenly appeared. His features were mostly hidden due to his hooded sweatshirt, but once he removed it, Yukio couldn't restrain a gasp of surprise upon getting a good look at his face.

"Akaba…Reiji…?"

Although Yukio found it hard to believe, one of the most famous Duelists in the world was actually standing before him.

"Who is that fellow?"

Yuya asked with a curious expression, which was mirrored by the rest of You Show's students.

"Are you serious, guys?" Yukio was deeply shocked by their ignorance. "You actually don't know who this person is? Have you been living under a rock or something?"

"Even I, the man Gongenzaka, have never seen him before." Gongenzaka stated. "Is he famous?"

"Is he famous, he says…" Yukio shook his head in exasperation. "Guys, this is Akaba Reiji, the current President of Leo Corporation and the youngest Duelist ever to obtain the qualifications of a pro. It isn't an exaggeration to say that he currently stands at the top of the professional circuit. How can you not have heard of him before?"

Needless to say, everyone was mightily surprised by this sudden revelation except for Sora, who was eyeing Reiji with newfound interest.

"It looks like I don't need to introduce myself since Tachibana Yukio was so kind to do so in my stead." Reiji then turned to Himika. "Mother, I would appreciate it if you let me handle things from here on."

"Reiji-san… Very well, do as you wish."

After Himika consented to Reiji's request, he turned to the students of You Show Duel School.

"It appears we're currently at an impasse regarding the battle between schools." Reiji began. "As such, in order to honor the resolve you demonstrated, I'm inclined to back down here, ignore the incident with Sawatari Shingo and leave your school alone."

"That's…awfully generous of you, Akaba Reiji-san."

Shuzo commented hesitantly from the control room, prompting Reiji to smirk.

"Of course, I don't intend to do all that without some sort of compensation." Reiji suddenly pointed at Yukio. "Tachibana Yukio, won't you have a Duel with me? If you do so, I promise that LDS will retreat in this occasion without any further fuss."

Needless to say, Yukio was surprised by this unexpected request. However, he didn't have anything to lose by accepting this Duel. In fact, he could kill two birds with one stone by both protecting You Show and testing his skills against one of the strongest Duelists alive. Still…

"Why do you want to face me?" Yukio asked Reiji. "I'm not a particularly noteworthy Duelist. If you want to experience the power of Pendulum Summoning, wouldn't it better to Duel the originator, Yuya?"

"I'm interested in your strength, that's all." Reiji straightened his glasses. "Now, what do you say?"

"…If I agree to this, will you leave You Show alone, no matter the result?"

"I give you my word as President of the Leo Corporation and as a Duelist."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yukio let out a wide smile. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Are you sure about this, Yukio?" Yuya spoke with a concerned tone. "There's really no need to go that far for You Show, seeing as you are an outsider and all…"

In response, Yukio pulled Yuya's googles back and let them slam on his face hard.

"Ow!" Yuya cried out. "What was that for!?"

"What are you saying at this point?" Yukio commented with an exasperated tone. "We all made the same vow to protect this school, didn't we? Plus, we're friends, aren't we? And friends give a hand to each other when necessary."

"Well said, Yukio!" Gongenzaka stated. "You are a true man! I, the man Gongenzaka, will cheer for you with everything I've got!"

"We will cheer for you too!" Ayu chimed in while Futoshi and Tatsuya nodded. "Win this for everyone in You Show and avenge Yuzu-oneechan and Gongenzaka!"

"Because I wasn't strong enough, I placed an unreasonable burden on both you and Gongenzaka…" Yuzu stated with a downcast expression. "The least I can do now is support you in any way I can."

"I'll look forward to another dazzling performance, Yukio." Sora said with a wide smile. "Show that Akaba Reiji what you've got!"

 _Seriously, you guys, the crisis has been averted. Don't act like this is the decisive battle that will settle everything…_

While thinking so, Yukio followed Reiji in the Real Solid Vision arena.

"Any preferences regarding the Action Field?" Yukio asked Reiji.

"Feel free to choose what you like," was Reiji's response.

"You heard the man, Principal." Yukio addressed Shuzo. "I don't have any preferences either. Pick whatever you want."

"If that's the case, let's try this one then!" Shuzo commented with an enthusiastic expression. "Action Field, on!"

As the Real Solid Vision generator initialized, the barren arena was covered by a blinding light. When it died down, Yukio found himself standing in a rather bizarre setting. Although at first glance it seemed like a futuristic city straight out of a sci-fi film, Yukio realized that buildings were also suspended in the sky, looking like they would fall on top of them at any moment. Finally, what small patches of sky could be seen between the buildings looked like a kaleidoscope.

"Field Spell, Different Dimension City!" Shuzo declared loudly. "For a sci-fi fan like you, this should be the perfect battlefield, Yukio! Use it to send your opponent flying across the dimensions!"

Suddenly, Himika laughed.

"Are you people seriously trying to win here? If you had done your research, you'd know Different Dimension City is Reiji-san's favorite Action Field. He's never lost an Action Duel in that field."

"Ehhhhhhh!?" Shuzo cried out in shock. "Not again!"

You Show's students sighed in exasperation at their Principal's blunder for the fourth time today, while Yukio turned to him with a fed-up expression.

"Shuzo-san..." Yukio addressed the Principal with a tone filled with intensity. "You and I are going to have a serious talk later about your choice of Action Fields today!"

Seriously, was he trying to make things harder for them on purpose? In every single Duel so far, the Action Field was in favor of their opponent and this battle was no exception. Well, not that it mattered much to Yukio. He was used to fighting in disadvantageous conditions.

"In any case, let's get started!" Yuya began the Action Duel chant. "Duelists locked in battle!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Yuzu continued.

"They storm through this field!" Gongenzaka delivered the next line.

"Behold!" Sora resumed the chant. "This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

The three young You Show students then spoke in unison.

[Action—]

Both Yukio and Reiji activated their Duel Disks and shouted.

[Duel!]

* * *

 **And that concludes part one. Lots of exposition here, but worry not. The next one is the much anticipated Duel between Yukio and Reiji. What will be the result of this showdown? The answer is just a click away!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now, for the second part of the double release. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: King and Dragon**

[Duel!]

Both Yukio and Reiji shouted in unison as the Action Cards spread around the field.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Reiji – LP: 4000

"Seeing as the field is advantageous to me, how about I let you take the first turn in exchange?" Reiji suggested.

"Don't mind if I do." Yukio said. "My turn! Draw! I summon Violet Poison Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 2100/LV: 4/ SC: 1)!"

A magician wearing robes colored with a mix of violet and green, and holding a whip-shaped staff appeared on Yukio's field.

"Next, I activate the Equip Spell Card Magician's Fire Robe." Yukio declared as a crimson robe covered his monster. "By equipping it to Violet Poison, I can increase its attack by 400 (Violet Poison ATK: 1200→1600). Furthermore, I activate Fire Robe's second effect. Once per turn, I can inflict 500 damage to you, but in exchange, Violet Poison cannot declare an attack in my Battle Phase. However, since it's the first turn, that doesn't matter anyway. Go, Violet Poison!"

A stream of sparks erupted from Violet Poison Magician's robe and struck Reiji.

Reiji – LP: 4000→3500

"Yosh, Yukio-senpai drew first blood!" Tatsuya commented in excitement.

"Keep going like that, Yukio-senpai!" Futoshi also cheered. "Give him the shivers~!"

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Yukio stated. "Now, show me what you've got, Akaba Reiji."

"As you wish." Reiji responded. "My turn! Draw!"

After checking out his cards, Reiji began scrutinizing Yukio, looking like he was trying to analyze his entire existence. His stare honestly made Yukio feel uncomfortable.

"…What is it? Why are you staring at me like that? For your information, I don't swing that way so don't waste your time trying to woo me."

"I'm just curious." Reiji spoke, ignoring Yukio's taunt. "I half-expected you to refuse charity from the enemy when I offered you the first turn."

"Why would I refuse?" Yukio cocked his head to the side. "It's obvious I will use any advantage given to me in order to take you down. I would be a fool to do otherwise."

"Use any advantage, huh…?" Reiji said with a neutral expression. "As expected, that's the sort of person you are. Good. Such an attitude will be necessary for the coming battles."

"What the Hell are you talking about?"

However, Reiji ignored Yukio's question and placed two cards on his Duel Disk.

"I activate two copies of the Continuous Spell Card Contract with the Hellgate. Their effect enables me to add one Level 4 or lower D/D Monster from my Deck from my hand, but in exchange, I will receive 1000 damage during each of my Standby Phases."

"Since he activated two of these, doesn't that mean he'll receive 2000 damage in his next turn?" Ayu wondered. "What is he thinking?"

"I'm not sure." Yuya admitted. "However, it has to be part of his strategy."

"Also, what on Earth is that D/D he's referring to?" Futoshi asked.

"It stands for Different Dimension." Sora explained. "No wonder the lady over there said that Action Field is his favorite. It matches the theme of his Deck perfectly."

"Using the effect of Contract with the Hellgate, I add D/D Lilith and D/D Cerberus from my Deck to my hand." Reiji continued. "Then, I activate Contract with the Swamp King. Like the other two Contracts, this will inflict 1000 damage to me during my Standby Phase. However, its effect allows me to perform a Fusion Summon without using a Fusion Spell Card."

"What did he say!?" Sora cried out in surprise. "To think that such a Fusion was possible!"

"The ones I choose to fuse are the D/D Lilith and D/D Cerberus in my hand!" Reiji began chanting as the two monsters were absorbed by a multicolored vortex. "Hellhound flashing your vicious fangs! Enchantress seducing beings in the dead of night! Amidst the light swirling in the Netherworld, join together as one and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born, Level 6! D/D/D Raging Inferno King Temujin (Fire/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500/LV: 6)!"

Following his words, an imposing warrior wreathed in flames and holding a large crimson broadsword and shield appeared on the field.

"D/D/D?" Yuzu wondered. "What does the extra D mean?"

"I have no idea." Sora said while observing the Duel with narrowed eyes. "I've never seen such a Monster before… And that Fusion Summon… Don't tell me it's actually the real thing…?"

"Fusion Summon…" Shuzo muttered as he checked Reiji's record of past Duels. "There isn't any mention of him using Fusion Summoning in previous matches. Was he so overwhelmingly strong that he didn't have to? If he's taking this Duel so seriously, Yukio might be in trouble…"

"Battle!" Reiji announced. "Temujin attacks Violet Poison Magician! Fire Stroke!"

With a mighty strike, Temujin cleanly bisected Violet Poison Magician.

"Violet Poison Magician's effect activates!" Yukio declared. "When this card is destroyed, I can target one face-up card on the field and destroy it! I choose your Temujin! Resentment Venom!"

"I activate the effect of D/D Will-O'-Wisp (Fire/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 300/LV: 2) in my hand." Reiji stated. "When a D/D Monster on my side of the field would be destroyed either by battle or card effect, I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard and negate its destruction."

The wave of venom that was heading towards Temujin was absorbed by a small lantern and disappeared.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yukio declared. "Draw!"

Upon surveying the situation, Yukio couldn't help but feel confused. Akaba Reiji was risking 3000 damage in his next turn and all he had to show for it was a Fusion Monster with a mere 2000 attack. However, he didn't think it was a misplay on his part. A Duelist of his level wouldn't make such amateurish mistakes. That meant he had a plan forming. However, since he couldn't fathom what it was, the only thing he could do now was hit him as hard as possible. And in order to accomplish that, Yukio would use his strongest Pendulum Scale.

"That was a nice Fusion Summon there." Yukio commented. "In exchange, let me show you my own Special Summon. Using the Scale 0 Domination Magician and the Scale 10 Supremacy Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Upon placing his cards in the Pendulum Zones, the word 'Pendulum' appeared on his Duel Disk, while two pillars of light appeared on his left and right with his two Magicians rising to the top of them. Both Domination and Supremacy Magician were clad in armor in the shape of a magician's robe with jewels embedded on it. The only difference was that Domination and Supremacy Magician's armors were colored red and light blue respectively.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 1 through 9!" Yukio announced. "Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my Monsters!"

Following his words, two beams of energy erupted from the portal between the pillars of light and solidified into the form of Monsters.

"Returning from the Extra Deck, we have Violet Poison Magician. And let's also welcome a new comrade on the stage, the Tuner Monster, Synchronic Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/ Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 100/LV: 1/SC: 3)!"

Violet Poison materialized on the field, accompanied by a magician dressed in grey robes and holding a staff with three concentric rings on its tip.

"Tuner Monster!?" Yaiba commented in shock. "That bastard knows how to Synchro Summon!?"

"More importantly, wasn't Violet Poison Magician destroyed?" Hokuto looked confused. "How did it return to the field?"

"I see." Reiji said while rubbing his chin. "Destroyed Pendulum Monsters go to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard, huh? That's a useful piece of information."

"We're just getting started here, Akaba Reiji." Yukio stated. "Domination Magician's Pendulum Effect activates! For every Monster that was successfully Pendulum Summoned on my field, I can draw an extra card! Since two Monsters were summoned, that means I draw two cards! Surplus Supply!"

A beam of light was shot from Domination Magician's staff, engulfing Yukio's Deck as he drew two cards.

"Furthermore, Synchronic Magician's effect activates." Yukio continued. "When this Monster is summoned successfully, I can send one "Magician" Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard and increase this card's Level by an amount equal to the discarded Monster's Level. The one I choose is the Level 2 Initiate Magician, increasing my Monster's Level by two (Synchronic Magician LV: 1→3). Since Initiate Magician was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing me to add one "Magician" Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my hand. The one I choose is Nexus Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 500/LV: 3/SC: 8), which I will summon."

Another magician appeared on the field, dressed in white and green robes with several cords extending from its back.

"Now, I tune my Level 4 Violet Poison Magician with my currently Level 3 Synchronic Magician!"

Yukio declared as Synchronic Magician turned into three green rings and Violet Poison turned into four stars which aligned into a single line as the rings surrounded them.

"Pure white dragon with unblemished wings!" Yukio chanted. "Descend upon the battlefield with the speed of light and slash apart every enemy in your path! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clearwing Fast Dragon (Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

When the light died down, a white dragon with several green-colored crystals embedded on its body appeared next to Yukio, its body letting out a soft glow.

"Amazing!" Tatsuya commented. "So this is Yukio-senpai's Synchro Summon!?"

"That dragon is so beautiful…" Ayu said with a mesmerized look. "It looks like it's made of light…"

Suddenly, Reiji let out a small laugh at the sight of the dragon.

"What is it now, Akaba Reiji?" Yukio asked in exasperation. "You'd better not be making fun of my Clearwing or this Duel with turn rather…nasty for you."

"No, forgive me." Reiji stated after composing himself. "I was just ridiculing my own shortsightedness, that's all. I never once considered the fact that Pendulum Summon had room for further evolution. And to think that you came to this conclusion before me, I can only respect you for that. It looks like I wasn't mistaken about your potential."

"Further evolution…" Yuya muttered with a troubled look. "What's this guy talking about?"

Yukio assumed Akaba Reiji was talking about how he just used his Pendulum Summon to set up his Synchro Summon. Seriously though, he couldn't understand why everyone was so astounded by that. It wasn't quantum physics for crying out loud. In any case, Yukio returned his focus to the Duel.

"Since Synchronic Magician was used for a Synchro Summon after activating its effect, it's sent to the Graveyard." Yukio stated. "Now, Nexus Magician's effect activates! By sending this card to the Graveyard, I can increase the attack of one Synchro Monster on the field by 1200! Go, Nexus Magician! Amplify Charge!"

The cords on Nexus Magician's back shot forward and connected to Clearwing, while Nexus Magician turned into particles and was absorbed by the dragon.

(Clearwing Fast Dragon ATK: 2500→3700)

"Furthermore, Clearwing Fast Dragon's effect activates!" Yukio declared. "During either player's turn, I can target one special summoned monster my opponent controls, make its attack 0 and negate its effect! Of course, I select your Temujin! Do it, Clearwing! Vanishing Mirror!"

A wave of light was generated from Clearwing's wings, showering Temujin with it as the warrior dropped to its knees.

(D/D/D Temujin ATK: 2000→0)

"Temujin's attack is 0, while Clearwing's attack is 3700 and Akaba Reiji has 3500 Life Points." Tatsuya began calculating. "If this attack goes through—"

"Yukio-senpai will win this!" Ayu cheered.

"Go, Yukio-senpai!" Futoshi yelled. "Give him shivers he'll never forget!"

"Battle!" Yukio called. "Clearwing Fast Dragon, attack D/D/D Raging Inferno King Temujin! Terminal Velocity Edge!"

Clearwing surged forward in blinding speeds as it was surrounded by an aura of light.

"I activate my Continuous Trap Card, Contract with the Valkyrie." Reiji announced. "Through its effect, all Fiend-type Monsters on my side of the field gain 1000 attack during my opponent's turn (D/D/D Temujin ATK: 0→1000). However, I will take 1000 damage during each of my Standby Phases."

"Tch." Yukio clicked his tongue. "Still, your Temujin is no match for my dragon! Smash his monster, Clearwing!"

Following its master's call, Clearwing charged towards Temujin, destroying it with ease upon impact.

Reiji – LP: 3500→800

"Since Temujin was destroyed, I activate my last face-down, Contract with the Elder God." Reiji stated. "This Continuous Trap allows me to Special Summon a Monster from the Extra Deck with the same summoning type as the destroyed Monster by ignoring its summoning conditions. Since Temujin was a Fusion Monster, I can summon another Fusion Monster from my Deck! Come, D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800→3800/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

A female armored warrior with demonic wings appeared on Reiji's field.

"Due to the second effect of Contract with the Elder God, I will receive 2000 points of damage during my next Standby Phase as well."

Reiji explained, much to the confusion of the spectators.

"What is Akaba Reiji thinking?" Gongenzaka remarked. "Due to the effects of his five Contract cards, he's going to take 6000 damage during his next Standby Phase while his life is a measly 800."

"Maybe he made a misplay?" Futoshi suggested. "Or is he looking down on Yukio-senpai?"

"There's no way a pro Duelist like him would make such stupid mistakes." Sora commented as he licked his lollipop. "He's definitely got something planned and it's probably related to that Fusion Monster of his."

Yukio was also perplexed over Akaba Reiji's seemingly suicidal moves, but there was nothing more he could do now. He would have to find out during the next turn.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn." Reiji announced. "Draw! Since it's my turn, the effect of Contract with the Valkyrie no longer applies, so D'Arc's attack returns to normal (D/D/D D'Arc ATK: 3800→2800)."

"That's not all." Yukio pointed out. "Due to the effect of your Contracts, you'll take 6000 damage!"

"Is that so?" Reiji let out a cold smile that sent chills down Yukio's back. "Any good businessman will tell you that contracts always have loopholes that can be exploited."

"What are you talking about?" Yukio asked.

"D/D/D D'Arc's effect activates!" Reiji declared. "Whenever an effect that would inflict damage to a player is activated, I can make the damage 0 and gain an equal amount of Life Points!"

 _Damn it!_ Yukio cursed inwardly. _That's why he played those Contracts like he didn't have a care in the world! However, you're forgetting something, Akaba Reiji!_

"Clearwing Fast Dragon's effect activates!" Yukio pointed at D'Arc. "During either player's turn, I can target one special summoned monster, make its attack 0 and, more importantly, negate its effect! Vanishing Mirror!"

"Useless." Reiji snorted. "Due to the effect of Contract with the Elder God, D'Arc is unaffected by my opponent's card effects."

True enough, a barrier appeared in front of Reiji's Monster, preventing Clearwing's wave of light from reaching it.

"Damn." Yukio cursed once more. "So you had planned things that far, huh, Akaba Reiji…?"

"D'Arc's effect continues." Reiji stated. "Life Elation!"

A faint green light was emitted from D'Arc, enveloping Reiji.

Reiji – LP: 800→6800

"His Life Points were restored!" Ayu cried out. "Not only that, he even has more than he had before now!"

"What did I tell you?" Sora said. "There's no way that fellow wouldn't have a plan."

"That's Reiji-san for you." Himika spoke from the side. "This Duel was over before it even began. Your friend stands no chance against him."

"That's not true!" Yuya shouted. "There's no way Yukio will lose to that guy!"

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Himika let out a cruel smile. "How many turns he will last against Reiji-san, that is."

"If I hadn't destroyed your Temujin, you wouldn't have been able to bring out D'Arc and you would have lost." Yukio commented with a self-deprecating smile. "That's a pretty big risk you took there."

"Big risks equal big rewards." Reiji stated with a small smile. "That rule holds true both in the business world and the Dueling world. Besides, I was certain you would destroy my Temujin, although you did a better job than I expected. If you had increased your dragon's attack a bit more, I might have even lost. It looks like I have to fight a bit more seriously against you."

"Bring it on!" Yukio shouted fearlessly. "There's no meaning in victory if I don't defeat you in your best form!"

"Be careful what you wish for, Tachibana Yukio." Reiji warned the silver-haired boy. "I activate the effect of my two copies of Contract with the Hellgate once more, adding D/D Night Howling and D/D Basilisk (Earth/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 1200/LV: 3) from my Deck to my hand. Then, I activate D/D Basilisk's effect, sending it to the Graveyard in order to send a Trap Card from my Deck to the Graveyard and activate its effect. I choose Lease Laundering, which allows me to destroy all of my Contract cards and draw one card for each!"

The five Contract cards on Reiji's field were destroyed, allowing him to draw five cards.

"Since Contract with the Elder God was destroyed, D/D/D D'Arc returns to the Extra Deck." Reiji explained as his monster vanished. "Now, I activate the Spell Card D/D Rebirth, which allows me, at the cost of discarding one card from my hand, to select one D/D Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it! Be reborn, D/D/D Raging Inferno King Temujin!"

The previously destroyed king returned to field once more, brandishing its blade towards Clearwing.

"Next up, I summon the Tuner Monster, D/D Night Howling (Dark/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 600/LV: 3) and activate its effect, allowing me to special summon one D/D Monster from my Graveyard with its attack and defense 0. Be reborn, D/D Lilith (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 100→0/DEF: 2100→0/LV: 4)!"

A disembodied mouth with razor sharp fangs appeared on Reiji's field, followed by a female figure with a serpent-like lower body and a single wing on its back.

"A Tuner Monster…" Yukio muttered. "So, what follows next is…"

"I tune my Level 4 D/D Lilith with my Level 3 D/D Night Howling!" Reiji announced as Night Howling turned into three green rings and Lilith turned into four stars that were surrounded by the rings. "Howl that cuts through the darkness! Become the first cry of the new king who obtained the speed of the gale itself! Synchro Summon! Be born, Level 7! D/D/D Gale King Alexander (Wind/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

A new monster wreathed in winds and holding a large sword appeared on the field next to Temujin.

"D/D/D Temujin's effect activates!" Reiji declared. "Since another D/D Monster was special summoned on my side of the field, I can special summon one D/D Monster from my Graveyard! Be reborn once more, D/D Lilith!"

Pointing his sword downwards, Temujin created a portal, out of which emerged D/D Lilith.

"Furthermore, D/D/D Alexander's effect activates!" Reiji continued. "Since a D/D Monster was special summoned on my field, I can special summon a D/D Monster from my Graveyard once again! Be reborn, D/D Cerberus (Dark/Beast/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 600/LV: 4)!"

A bipedal dog with three heads also emerged from a portal created by Alexander.

"Now he has two Level 4 Monsters on the field." Yuzu stated. "Don't tell me he's—!"

"I Overlay my Level 4 D/D Lilith and D/D Cerberus!" Reiji announced as his two monsters turned into light and were sucked into a galaxy-like portal. "In order to reign over the entire world, descend now and take what is yours! Xyz Summon! Be born, Rank 4! D/D/D Surging Wave King Caesar (Water/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

A third monster clad in dark blue armor and holding a giant broadsword joined the other two kings.

"Fusion, Synchro and Xyz at the same time…" Yukio muttered. "Now there's something you don't see every day…"

"Akaba Reiji has also mastered different summoning methods?" Gongenzaka commented with a surprised expression. "I, the man Gongenzaka, hate to admit this, but Yukio might be a bit over his head there."

"D/D/D stands for Different Dimension Demon." Reiji abruptly stated as he straightened his glasses. "Prepare to have a good taste of the power of the kings who subjugate alternate planes, Tachibana Yukio. I can't help but wonder…will their power even bring the fabled 'Wicked Dragon' to his knees?"

Upon hearing that, Yukio's eyes narrowed.

"As I thought, you know about that, huh…?"

"Hm?" Sora wondered. "What happened to Yukio?"

"What is it, Sora?" Yuya asked the cyan-haired boy. "Is something wrong with Yukio?"

"Can't you tell?" Sora pointed at Yukio. "His concentration and the pressure he's emitting have doubled. Was it something Akaba Reiji said?"

"Battle!" Reiji declared. "D/D/D Caesar, attack his Clearwing Fast Dragon!"

"Eh!?" Yukio let out a shocked cry. "My dragon's attack is still 3700, you know!?"

"Not for long." Reiji began jumping from building from building, grabbing an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell, Restoration! Its effect allows me to target one monster on the field whose attack is different from its original value and return it back to that value! My target is, of course, Clearwing Fast Dragon (Clearwing ATK: 3700→2500)!"

"Even so, its attack is still greater than Caesar's!" Yukio pointed out.

"Is that what you think?" Reiji signaled his Alexander, who conjured a gale that sent an Action Card towards Reiji's hand. "The Action Spell Boost increases my Caesar's attack by 600 (D/D/D Caesar: 2400→3000) until the Battle Phase's end, which is more than enough to defeat your dragon! Go, Caesar! Tidal Torrent!"

"I don't think so!" Yukio yelled as he also began jumping between buildings, eventually chancing upon an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell Evasion! This allows me to target your monster and negate its attack!"

Caesar swung its broadsword at Clearwing, but the dragon gracefully dodged the blow.

"In that case, D/D/D Temujin, attack Clearwing Fast Dragon!" Reiji said as he grabbed another Action Card. "I also activate the Action Spell Downfall! Its effect lowers your monster's attack by 1000 (Clearwing ATK: 2500→1500) until the Battle Phase's end. Do it, Temujin! Take your revenge upon that dragon! Fire Stroke!"

Temujin's slash destroyed Clearwing, blowing Yukio backwards.

Yukio – LP: 3600→3100

 _Blast it! No wonder Akaba Himika said this field is his favorite. He's probably memorized the locations of all Action Cards here!_

"Finally, it's Alexander turn." Reiji pointed at Yukio. "Attack him directly, D/D/D Alexander! Storm Edge!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Draining Shield!" Yukio declared. "This negates your monster's attack and enables me to gain Life Points equal to its attack!"

Yukio – LP: 3100→5600

"Phew." Tatsuya let out a relieved sigh. "Yukio-senpai managed to dodge his attacks pretty well all things considered and even gained some Life Points."

"However, Akaba Reiji's D/D/D Monsters are still a major hurdle." Yuzu pointed out. "And Yukio's field is empty."

"There's no need to worry, Yuzu." Yuya reassured her. "As long as Yukio has Pendulum Summon, he'll definitely find a way to overcome Akaba Reiji's monsters."

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Reiji stated. "Now then, show me how you'll respond to this, Tachibana Yukio."

"With pleasure." Yukio answered in a determined manner. "My turn! Draw!"

Yukio let out a smile upon seeing the card he had drawn.

"Alright, Akaba Reiji! My counterattack starts here!"

"Hoh?" Reiji smirked. "Let's see what you've planned to defeat my D/D/D Monsters."

"First up, I will Pendulum Summon once more!" Yukio declared as four lights emerged from the portal above him and solidified into the form of monsters. "From my hand, we have Dragonpit Magician (ATK: 900/DEF: 2700/LV: 7/SC: 8) and Dharma-Eye Magician (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500/LV: 7/SC: 2), and returning from the Extra Deck, we have Violet Poison Magician and Clearwing Fast Dragon! And since I Pendulum Summoned four Monsters, Domination Magician's effect allows me to draw four cards!"

"Oi, wait a minute!" Yaiba cried out. "The Pendulum Monsters are one thing, but how the Hell did that Synchro Monster also return!?"

In response, Yukio raised his Duel Disk for all to see and pointed at Clearwing Fast Dragon.

"That's because Clearwing isn't merely a Synchro Monster." Yukio explained. "It's also a Pendulum Monster!"

Cue shocked gasps from the on-lookers. Even Akaba Reiji raised his eyebrow in evident astonishment.

"A Pendulum Synchro Monster?" Sora's mouth was hanging open. "I never thought such a thing was possible…"

"Me neither." Yuya admitted. "Yukio has truly taken Pendulum Summoning way further than I have even though I'm the originator… I can't help but feel a bit inadequate here…"

"The surprises don't stop here!" Yukio declared. "I Overlay my Level 7 Dragonpit Magician and Dharma-Eye Magician! Using these two Monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!"

Dragonpit and Dharma-Eye turned into energy as they were absorbed inside a galaxy-like portal.

"Dragon born from pitch-black darkness and obscured by the stars' radiance!" Yukio chanted. "Become the avatar of wrath and let your furious cry resonate across the cosmos! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 7/SC: 10/OU: 2)!"

A majestic black dragon appeared next to Clearwing, two Overlay Units orbiting it.

"Xyz Summon!?" Hokuto cried out. "He knows how to execute this method of summoning as well!? And he summoned a Rank 7 to boot!?"

"That's the dragon which defeated Sawatari." Yuzu revealed to the rest of the on-lookers. "Even Akaba Reiji should be hard-pressed to beat it."

"Finally, I activate the Spell Card Dowsing Fusion!" Yukio announced. "This card allows to me to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster by banishing Pendulum Monsters from my field, Graveyard or Extra Deck! The ones I will fuse are the Violet Poison Magician on my field and the Synchronic Magician in my Graveyard!"

Synchronic Magician and Violet Poison Magician began swirling inside a multi-colored vortex following Yukio's call.

"Arcane master of poisons!" Yukio began chanting as he clasped his hands in front of him. "Spellcaster who weaves the bonds! Become one now to call forth the ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Starve Venemy Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 1)!"

A third dragon, whose body looked like a mix between a dragon and a carnivorous plant, appeared next to the other two dragons.

"Fusion Summon as well!?" Masumi looked shocked. "Who is that guy!?"

"Amazing, Yukio-senpai!" Tatsuya cheered. "You also brought out Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters to counter Akaba Reiji's Monsters!"

"Burn on, Yukio!" Shuzo also shouted from the control room. "Did you see that, LDS!? That's the true power of our school's ace, Tachibana Yukio! I've really taught you well!"

"But Yukio-senpai is not a student here and you didn't teach him anything at all…" Futoshi pointed out with sweat forming on his forehead.

"Dad is getting carried away again…" Yuzu commented with a sigh.

"Hm, most impressive." Reiji remarked with a relaxed expression. "However, it's a given that you would be able to do this much."

"Nothing ruffles your feathers, huh?" Yukio growled. "In that case, how about this!? Starve Venemy Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, I can target one Monster you control and negate its effect while Starve Venemy gains its effect! Furthermore, the targeted Monster loses 500 attack and you take 500 damage! Go, Starve Venemy! Target his D/D/D Alexander! Gluttony Spore!"

Following Yukio's command, Starve Venemy shot several spores from its arm, which embedded themselves in Alexander's body and caused several vein-like patterns to appear on it. Afterwards, two vines erupted from its body, one connecting to Starve Venemy and the other striking at Reiji.

(D/D/D Alexander ATK: 2500→2000)

Reiji – LP: 6800→6300

"Furthermore, I activate Dark Anthelion Dragon's effect!" Yukio announced. "By using one Overlay Unit, I can halve one of your Monsters' attacks, have Dark Anthelion increase its attack by the amount lost until the End Phase and increase my Life Points by the same amount! I choose D/D/D Caesar! Do it, Dark Anthelion! Absorb Eclipse!"

As one of the Overlay Units was absorbed by Dark Anthelion, the dragon's wings opened and tendrils of darkness erupted from them, binding Caesar.

(D/D/D Caesar ATK: 2400→1200, Dark Anthelion ATK: 3000→4200)

Yukio – LP: 5600→6800

"Finally, I activate Clearwing Fast Dragon's effect!" Yukio declared. "Once more, I target Temujin! Vanishing Mirror!"

Another wave of light was generated from Clearwing's wings, enveloping Temujin.

(D/D/D Temujin ATK: 2000→0)

"Good going, Yukio!" Gongenzaka encouraged him. "Take him down with full force!"

"Battle!" Yukio called. "Dark Anthelion Dragon, attack D/D/D Raging Inferno King Temujin! Dawn of the Dark!"

A pitch-black stream was unleashed from the dragon's maw, heading straight for Temujin. Upon seeing that, Reiji began moving and grabbed an Action Card after having Caesar give him a boost upwards.

"I activate the Action Spell Miracle." Reiji stated. "Through its effect, my Monster isn't destroyed by battle and the battle damage is halved."

Reiji – LP: 6300→4200

"In that case, Starve Venemy Dragon, attack Temujin!" Yukio pointed at Reiji's Monster. "Savage Predation!"

Several vines with mandibles at their ends emerged from the dragon's body and shredded Temujin.

Reiji – LP: 4200→1700

"At this moment, the effect that Starve Venemy inherited from your Alexander activates! Since Starve Venemy destroyed a Monster in battle, I can destroy another Monster on your field! I choose D/D/D Gale King Alexander!"

Starve Venemy made a swiping motion with its claws, shredding Alexander with the generated wind pressure.

"Finally, Clearwing Fast Dragon, attack D/D/D Surging Wave King Caesar!" Yukio shouted. "Terminal Velocity Edge!"

Clearwing surged forward as it aimed for Caesar. However, just before it made contact with it, an Overlay Unit was detached from Caesar, something which escaped Yukio's notice. After that, Caesar was destroyed in a spectacular explosion that enveloped Reiji's field with smoke.

Reiji – LP: 1700→400

"Alright!" Yuya said enthusiastically. "Yukio got rid of all these troublesome kings and reduced Akaba Reiji's Life Points to 400! So much for the undefeated pro!"

"Is that what you think?" Himika scoffed at Yuya's attitude. "You poor, naïve child. Take a closer look at the field."

Yuya and the rest did as she said—and were shocked to see that Reiji's previously destroyed Monsters were all once more present on the field.

"How on Earth…?" Yukio wondered with an astonished expression. "Weren't they destroyed just now?"

"Before it was destroyed, I activated D/D/D Surging Wave King Caesar's effect." Reiji explained. "By detaching one Overlay Unit, I'm able to special summon as many monsters that were destroyed during this turn's Battle Phase as possible at the Battle Phase's end. However, if any of these Monsters are still on my field during my next Standby Phase, I will receive 1000 points of damage for each. Furthermore, since it was sent to the Graveyard, Caesar's second effect activates, allowing me to add Contract with the Fates from my Deck to my hand."

"He brought back three Monsters and he'll take 1000 points of damage for each…" Futoshi started calculating. "Doesn't that mean he'll lose during his next Standby Phase by receiving 3000 damage?"

"As if that would happen." Sora shook his head with an exasperated expression. "You should have realized by now that this guy's moves are meticulously planned out."

"I also activate my Trap Card, D/D/D Resource Management." Reiji announced, as if responding to Sora's words. "Thanks to this card's effect, I can shuffle all D/D/D Monsters I control back to my Deck and add two D/D Monsters from my Deck to the hand in exchange. I choose D/D Magical Savant Kepler and D/D Magical Savant Galilei."

Reiji's three D/D/D Monsters disappeared as he added two cards from his Deck to his hand.

"In that case, I place a card face-down and end my turn." Yukio stated. "Also, during the End Phase, Dark Anthelion Dragon's attack returns to normal (Dark Anthelion ATK: 4200→3000)."

"Then, it's my turn. Draw!"

Reiji let out a cold smile once more, which Yukio assumed it meant he was about to pull another unexpected move and turn the tables yet again. Even though his Life Points were a mere 400 and his field was almost bare, Yukio couldn't shake off the sense of imminent danger.

"Allow me to praise you, Tachibana Yukio." Reiji addressed Yukio. "It's not every day I find a Duelist who's able to push me as far as you have. Furthermore, your masterful use of Pendulum Summon to fuel other forms of summon is truly remarkable. However, I wonder how you'll fare when your opponent also uses Pendulum Summon?"

Needless to say, everyone was stunned by Reiji's abrupt announcement.

"Akaba Reiji, you!" Yukio cried out. "Don't tell me—!"

"It's exactly as you think." Reiji declared. "Using my Scale 1 D/D Magical Savant Galilei and my Scale 10 D/D Magical Savant Kepler, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Upon placing the two cards on his Duel Disk, the word 'Pendulum' appeared on it. Immediately afterwards, two columns of light appeared next to him with two robotic creatures contained within them.

"I can now simultaneously summon Monsters between Levels 2 and 9!" Reiji stated. "O grand power that shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my Monsters!"

From the portal above Reiji, a massive wave of energy shot out, which solidified in the form of three monsters which resembled giant crystals with a robotic head attached to them and a pulsating core in their center.

"Behold!" Reiji pointed at his monsters. "The three transcendental deities who rule over all kings, D/D/D Great Death Lord – Hell Armageddon (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 1000/LV: 8/SC: 4)!"

"Pendulum Summon…" Yuya looked like the life had been drained out of him. "This can't be… Only Yukio and I should be able to use this summoning… Why does Akaba Reiji also have Pendulum cards!?"

"This is the power of the Leo Corporation." Himika stated with a superior look. "Creating our own Pendulum cards based on data obtained from you two was child's play. Or did you perhaps think that Pendulum Summoning would forever remain exclusive to you and Yukio-kun, Yuya-kun? If that's the case, you're even more foolish than I thought."

"More importantly, Akaba Reiji just summoned three monsters with 3000 attack." Ayu said with a worried look. "How's Yukio-senpai going to defeat them?"

"Don't worry." Tatsuya assured Ayu. "Have you forgotten that Yukio-senpai's dragons have some powerful effects?"

"That's an impressive array of Monsters you've got there." Yukio remarked, looking composed despite the unexpected Pendulum Summon. "However, don't underestimate my Monsters! Clearwing Fast Dragon's effect activates! During either player's turn, I can target one of your special summoned Monsters, make its attack 0 and negate its effects! My target is your first Hell Armageddon! Vanishing Mirror!"

Clearwing approached Hell Armageddon and unleashed another stream of light from its wings.

(D/D/D Hell Armageddon ATK: 3000→0)

"Next up, Dark Anthelion Dragon's effect activates!" Yukio continued. "I detach one Overlay Unit and target your second Hell Armageddon! Absorb Eclipse!"

Once more, tendrils of darkness were shot out of Dark Anthelion's wings, binding Hell Armageddon.

(D/D/D Hell Armageddon ATK: 3000→1500, Dark Anthelion: 3000→4500)

Yukio – LP: 6800→8300

"Alright!" Futoshi cheered. "Now two of Akaba Reiji's monsters are useless and Yukio-senpai's Life Points have increased even further!"

"Yeah!" Ayu agreed. "Even if he can Pendulum Summon, Akaba Reiji is no match for Yukio-senpai!"

"Is that really the case though?" Sora wondered as he licked his lollipop. "He must have accounted for the effects of Yukio's Monsters to brazenly summon his three Hell Armageddon copies like that."

"How do you like that, Akaba Reiji?" Yukio taunted his opponent. "Even your ace monsters are no match for my dragons."

"Ace monsters?" Reiji smirked. "Who said anything about Hell Armageddon being my ace monster? Furthermore, you were too quick to activate your monsters' effects. You should know that a hasty strike almost always misses its mark."

"What are you talking about?" Yukio asked with growing anxiety. "Or rather, what the Hell are you planning now?"

"You're about to find out." Reiji stated. "First up, I activate the Spell Card D/D Risky Investment. Its effect allows me to draw one card for every D/D Monster on the field, but during the End Phase, I have to discard my entire hand and take 1000 damage for each discarded card. Since I have three, I draw three cards. Then, I activate the effect of D/D Swirlal Slime (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 200/ DEF: 200/LV: 2) in my hand. By sending it and another D/D Monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Fusion Summon one Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck without using a Fusion Spell Card!"

"Another Fusion Summon without a Spell Card?" Sora remarked in evident surprise. "This Akaba Reiji truly is a bag full of tricks…"

"I send D/D Swirlal Slime and D/D Scylla (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1300/LV: 5) from my hand to the Graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon!" Reiji announced as a green-colored slime and a monster with six heads were absorbed inside a multicolored vortex. "Arcane swirl that takes in all forms! Engulf the savage predator of the oceans and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Appear before us once more, D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc!"

"Not D'Arc again…" Yukio muttered. "If he brought it out, that means…"

"I activate my face-down card, the Continuous Spell Contract with the Sage." Reiji stated. "Upon activation, this card deals 1000 damage to me. However, thanks to D'Arc's effect, the damage is negated and I gain as many Life Points as I would have lost. Life Elation!"

Like before, Reiji was enveloped by a green aura.

Reiji – LP: 400→1400

"Of course…" Yukio let out a sigh.

"Furthermore, the effect of Contract with the Sage activates." Reiji announced. "The Pendulum Effects of the cards in my Pendulum Zones are negated, but in exchange, I can negate the effect of one card on your field. I think I'll negate the troublesome Pendulum Effect of your Domination Magician."

"That…sounds like a high-cost, but low-return effect." Yukio stated.

"Indeed." Reiji agreed as he grabbed an Action Card. "But I suppose that can't be helped since this card was primarily designed to stabilize my Pendulum cards. They are prototypes after all and unexpected things may occur during the Duel, which is why such a card is necessary. In any case, let's continue this. I activate the Action Spell Reboot. This allows me to target one Monster on the field whose effect was negated and restore it. I choose the Hell Armageddon that was affected by your Clearwing's effect. And now, it's time for battle! My unaffected Hell Armageddon will attack your Clearwing Fast Dragon! The End of World!"

"Not so fast!" Yukio shouted. "Supremacy Magician's Pendulum Effect activates! Once per turn, when a Pendulum Monster on my side of the field battles, I can double its attack for that one battle, but you take no battle damage from battles involving it! Overdrive Boost!"

A white aura was emitted from Supremacy Magician's wand, enveloping Clearwing.

(Clearwing ATK: 2500→5000)

"Now your Hell Armageddon is the one getting destroyed!" Yukio declared. "Go, Clearwing! Terminal Velocity Edge!"

Yukio's dragon weaved between Hell Armageddon's beam barrage and smashed through its body, destroying it.

"With the battle's end, Clearwing's attack returns to normal (Clearwing ATK: 5000→2500)." Yukio stated. "It looks like I wasn't the only one who misused my effects. If you had negated Supremacy Magician's effect instead, your Hell Armageddon wouldn't have been destroyed."

"True, but its sacrifice wasn't in vain." Reiji commented with a sly smile. "Sometimes, it's necessary to lose a battle in order to win a war, Tachibana Yukio."

"Oh, God damn it, what is it now!?" Yukio cursed with a fed-up expression. "What else have you got up your sleeve!?"

"Hell Armageddon's effect activates!" Reiji declared. "When one of my Monsters leaves the field, Hell Armageddon can increase its attack by an amount equal to that monster's original attack until the End Phase! My destroyed Hell Armageddon had an original attack of 3000, which means my other two Hell Armageddon gain 3000 extra attack (Hell Armageddon ATK: 0→3000, 1500→4500)!"

"So that's why he restored Hell Armageddon's negated effect!" Gongenzaka yelled. "He expected the first Hell Armageddon to be destroyed and he wanted to power up the other two!"

"This is how a pro fights…" Yuzu muttered with astonishment. "He truly is in a different dimension, no pun intended…"

"The battle resumes." Reiji stated. "My second Hell Armageddon will attack your Starve Venemy Dragon!"

The 4500 attack Hell Armageddon unleashed a volley of blasts, destroying Starve Venemy and several buildings alongside it.

Yukio – LP: 8300→6300

"Finally, my third Hell Armageddon will attack Clearwing Fast Dragon!"

Following Reiji's command, the 3000 attack Hell Armageddon destroyed Clearwing with a powerful blast, sending Yukio tumbling backwards.

Yukio – LP: 6300→5800

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Reiji announced. "At this moment, Hell Armageddon and Dark Anthelion's attack return to normal (Hell Armageddon ATK: 4500→3000, Dark Anthelion ATK: 4500→3000). Also, since my hand is empty, I don't need to discard any cards and will take no damage from D/D Risky Investment's effect."

"In this case, it's my turn!" Yukio declared. "Draw! Using my current Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon Starve Venemy Dragon and Clearwing Fast Dragon from my Extra Deck in attack mode, and from my hand, the eerie dragon with beautiful, dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

The previously destroyed dragons appeared on Yukio's field alongside a dragon with dichromatic eyes.

"Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon?" Futoshi wondered. "Why did he bring him out and in attack mode no less?"

"He's probably trying to settle this with its effect." Sora reasoned. "Yukio probably assumes that Akaba Reiji has a means to defend against Clearwing's effect so he's going to try to use Starve Venemy's effect afterwards to weaken D'Arc and finish things with Phantom Dragon's effect. As to whether it will work…we'll have to wait and see."

"I activate Clearwing's effect!" Yukio declared. "My target is your D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc! Vanishing Mirror!"

"Such transparent strategies…" Reiji let out a sigh. "I activate my Continuous Trap, Contract with the Fates! As long as this card is active, my D/D/D Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle and are unaffected by my opponent's Monster Effects!"

 _Damn it!_ Yukio cursed. _So not only he had a countermeasure for Clearwing ready, he also sealed off my Monsters' effects completely! In that case—!_

"Battle!" Yukio pointed at D'Arc. "Dark Anthelion Dragon, attack D/D/D D'Arc! Dawn of the Dark!"

While the dragon powered up its attack, Yukio jumped on Clearwing, which began flying around the area in search of an Action Card. As things stood now, this was the only way to settle things in this turn.

"Yosh! There's one!"

Yukio noticed an Action Card placed at the edge of one of the inverted buildings and grabbed it. However, before he could activate it—

"I activate the Action Spell Crush Action!" Reiji declared while standing on top of one of his Hell Armageddon Monsters. "Through its effect, all Action Cards in your hand are destroyed, and each time you add an Action Card to your hand for the remainder of this turn, it will be destroyed as well. In other words, you can no longer use Action Cards for this turn."

"Yukio's completely sealed now." Sora commented. "With Action Cards being unavailable to him, there's no way he can inflict enough damage to finish things on this turn."

"Tch." Yukio clicked his tongue. "In that case, the battle continues as normal."

Dark Anthelion's wave of darkness struck D'Arc, which wasn't destroyed though thanks to Reiji's Contract.

Reiji – LP: 1400→1200

Yukio looked at the two cards on his hand and his two face-downs. There was nothing more he could do with them and the situation being as it was.

"I…end my turn."

"Then I believe it's finally time to settle this." Reiji declared. "My turn! Draw! Due to the effect of Contract with the Fates, I will receive 1000 damage during each Standby Phase. However, D'Arc's effect will instead restore my Life Points by the same amount. Life Elation!"

Reiji – LP: 1200→2200

"This isn't good." Tatsuya commented with a concerned tone. "If Yukio-senpai doesn't find a way to settle this soon, Akaba Reiji will only gain more Life Points with each passing turn."

"You're talking as if your friend ever had a chance in the first place." Himika spoke with a disdainful tone. "It was never a matter of if Yukio-kun would lose, but when."

"That's not true!" Futoshi yelled. "Yukio-senpai is still in the game and will give that Akaba Reiji the shivers of his life!"

"If you want to cling on to unrealistic hopes, feel free to do so." Himika let out a smile filled with contempt. "Just don't get too disappointed when they're dashed."

After straightening his glasses for the umpteenth time (Yukio assumed it was a tic at this point), Reiji addressed Yukio.

"You've shown me quite a few interesting things in this Duel and have exceeded my expectations. However, it appears this is as far as you go. As a reward for your persistence, allow me to show you one of my mightiest D/D/D Monsters."

"I'd rather you didn't…?" Yukio said. "I kind of already have my hands full with your Hell Armageddon."

"I'm afraid the demonstration is mandatory." Reiji remarked with a cold smile. "But first, let's whittle down your defenses a bit. I activate the effect of D/D Scylla from my Graveyard. By banishing it, I can destroy up to two Spell or Trap Cards on the field. I choose your Supremacy Magician and one of your face-downs."

Two serpentine heads emerged from a portal and devoured Supremacy Magician and Yukio's face-down, which was revealed to be Defense Draw.

"And now, it's time for a face-to-face meeting with despair, Tachibana Yukio!" Reiji announced with a tone filled with intensity. "This Monster in my hand can be Special Summoned by releasing a D/D/D Monster with 2500 or more attack! I choose to release a Hell Armageddon!"

Following Reiji's words, Hell Armageddon was absorbed inside a black hole. Immediately afterwards, a storm of energy erupted from it, engulfing the entire field.

"What on Earth is happening!?" Yuzu cried out in alarm. "What sort of Monster is going to emerge!?"

"The inexorable decrees of fate will awaken the Demon of Causality!" Reiji began chanting. "Descend now before us, almighty god-king who reigns over destiny itself! D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

A massive Monster that dwarfed all of Reiji's Monsters, even Hell Armageddon, appeared on the field. It had a skull-shaped face, an elongated body, four arms and numerous tentacles sprouting from its back. In other words, it had the appearance of a bona-fide demon. Furthermore, it was exuding a terrifying aura that gave even Yukio pause.

"I-I'm getting some seriously bad shivers from that Monster…" Futoshi said with a trembling voice.

"But it has zero attack." Ayu pointed out. "How dangerous can it be?"

"It might have zero attack, but it's also Level 10." Tatsuya pointed out in return. "Its effect must be quite powerful."

"Definitely." Sora agreed with Tatsuya's assessment. "Yukio might be in serious trouble here."

"Furthermore, using my already set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon the two copies of Hell Armageddon in my Extra Deck!" Reiji declared. "Return to my side, my Monsters!"

From the portal behind Reiji, another purple-colored beam emerged, which solidified into the form of two D/D/D Hell Armageddon.

"Akaba Reiji has a full field of Monsters now…" Yuya commented with a voice devoid of spirit. "This isn't looking good…"

"Battle!" Reiji announced. "D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace, attack Dark Anthelion Dragon! I also activate my last face-down, the Continuous Trap Authority Submission! Through its effect, whenever one of my Monsters targets an attack position Monster for battle, I can change the target to defense position! I choose Dark Anthelion Dragon!"

"Even so, its defense is still way higher than Laplace's attack!" Yukio pointed out.

"Is that what you think?" Reiji smiled coldly. "Zero Laplace's effect activates! This card's attack becomes double the attack of the opponent's Monster it battles (Zero Laplace ATK: 0→6000)! Furthermore, Zero Laplace can inflict piercing damage when it battles a defense position Monster!"

"What did you say!?" Yukio cried out in shock. "So that's why you used Authority Submission!"

"Do it, Zero Laplace! Destroy Dark Anthelion! The End of Fate!"

Following Reiji's command, Zero Laplace generated a large energy sphere between its four hands and launched it at Dark Anthelion, obliterating the dragon and a good portion of the surroundings.

Yukio – LP: 5800→2300

"Now, my three D/D/D Hell Armageddon!" Reiji declared. "Attack the rest of Tachibana Yukio's dragons! The End of World!"

Each of the three Hell Armageddon Monsters unleashed a blast of dark energy, destroying Clearwing, Starve Venemy and Phantom Dragon, sending Yukio flying backwards.

Yukio – LP: 2300→1800→1300→800

"This isn't good!" Gongenzaka cried out. "Yukio is wide open now!"

"This is the end." Reiji stated. "D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc, attack Tachibana Yukio directly! Oracle Charge!"

The female warrior raised its sword and swung it down at the defenseless Yukio.

"I activate my face-down Trap, Pendulum Reversal!" Yukio abruptly announced. "If Pendulum Monsters on my side of the field were destroyed, I can special summon as many of these destroyed Monsters as possible with their effects negated! Furthermore, they cannot be destroyed as a result of battle for the rest of this turn! Return to me, my proud dragons!"

Dark Anthelion, Starve Venemy, Clearwing and Odd-Eyes returned to Yukio's field in defense position.

"So you survived by the skin of your teeth, huh?" Reiji said. "No matter, you're merely prolonging the inevitable. Turn end. At this moment, Zero Laplace's attack returns to normal (Zero Laplace ATK: 6000→0)."

"Phew, I thought for a second that Yukio-senpai was a goner there." Ayu let out a relieved sigh. "Talk about a last-minute save."

"However, it doesn't change the fact that he's at a severe disadvantage." Sora pointed out. "Unless he comes up with something during this turn, the Duel is over."

Yukio couldn't help but agree with Sora's assessment. Thanks to Contract with the Fates, Reiji's Monsters were unaffected by his Monsters' effects and couldn't be destroyed by battle. Also, due to Zero Laplace's effect, there was no meaning trying to shore up his defenses since his meager Life Points would be wiped out by its next attack. However, there was still a small ray of hope.

"My turn! Draw!"

Yukio checked out his drawn card. While it wasn't exactly what he wanted, perhaps this would actually work better in the long run, provided that his next move succeeded despite the slim odds.

Probably picking up on his hesitation, Reiji addressed Yukio with his usual cold smile.

"What's the matter, Tachibana Yukio? Have you finally realized that resistance is futile and that your only option is to give in to despair and submit to the inescapable fate of your defeat?"

"Despair, huh…?" Yukio muttered, his anger rising due to Reiji's words. "Pray tell, what exactly do you know of despair, Akaba Reiji? You, who spent his entire life living as a pampered little prince with everything handed to him on a silver platter from the moment of his birth? You have no idea of the hardships I faced, my constant struggle against impossible odds merely to live and see another day."

Yukio directed a look filled with intensity towards Reiji.

"However, I survived against all odds! Despite the fact that I was seemingly destined to waste away or die a gruesome death, I rose above that fate and overcame it! So if you think that a little bind like this is enough to discourage me, you have another thing coming, Akaba Reiji! The only one who decides my fate is me alone!"

"Then demonstrate it to me, Tachibana Yukio!" Reiji stated while extending his hand forward. "The power to alter your own fate, that is!"

"As you wish! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Emergency Oscillation! Through its effect, I can destroy as many cards in my Pendulum Zone as I want and draw one card for each destroyed card! I destroy Domination Magician to draw one card!"

As Domination Magician was destroyed, Yukio placed his hand on his Deck. In his hand, there was a Spell Card which could enable him to win this Duel. However, the conditions for its activation weren't fully met yet. He needed one more card for that.

 _This is it. Moment of truth. This one draw will decide the outcome of this Duel!_

"Draw!"

Yukio checked his drawn card—and let out a satisfied smile.

 _I knew you wouldn't let me down, partner. Let's go and win this one together!_

An affirmative growl filled with fighting spirit was heard inside Yukio's head.

"I activate the Ritual Spell Card Karma Manifestation from my hand!" Yukio declared. "Thanks to it, I can Ritual Summon one "Ritual Dragon" Monster by offering the appropriate tributes! However, instead of using Monsters from my field, I will banish Domination Magician and Supremacy Magician from my Extra Deck and use them as tributes!"

The familiar altar surrounded by three dragons appeared on the field, with Domination and Supremacy Magician being sucked by the right-most statue as a pillar of flame erupted from it.

"Ruthless dragon who dwells within the threads of destiny!" Yukio chanted. "With the ancient ritual, be revived in this battlefield and eliminate all those who defy you! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A blue-colored dragon with silver wings appeared on Yukio's field. Following its arrival, all assembled dragons let out a sonorous roar as one.

"Woah…" Tatsuya marveled at the sight. "Amazing… Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Pendulum assembled all together at the same field…"

"I hate to admit it, but that's one magnificent sight." Masumi said as she stared with wide eyes at the unfolding spectacle. "To think that Tachibana Yukio is proficient in all summoning methods, I can't help but feel awed by his skill."

"Furthermore, I switch all my other dragons to attack mode as well!"

Yukio's sudden announcement prompted everyone to let out cries of surprise.

"Ehhhhhh!?" Futoshi cried out in shock. "Why is Yukio-senpai switching his Monsters to attack mode!? Has he lost it!?"

"Unlikely." Tatsuya stated with a smile. "It looks like he's got a plan."

"What is the meaning of this, Tachibana Yukio?" Reiji looked impassive as always. "Do you intend to go out in a blaze of glory by executing one last desperate attack?"

"Far from it." Yukio responded with a confident smile. "In fact, the conditions for my victory have now been met! I activate the Spell Card Reign of the Supreme King!"

Upon activation of this Spell Card, a shadowy aura emerged behind Yukio while all his dragons began roaring even louder.

"This card can only be activated when there is a Pendulum, Xyz, Synchro, Fusion and Ritual Monster on my side of the field! As for its effect—it enables me to banish all cards on your field, hand and Graveyard!"

"What?" Reiji actually looked shocked for once. "Banish all my cards?"

"That's right! Now, have a good taste of the Wicked Dragon's power, Akaba Reiji!"

At Yukio's declaration, the large shadow hovering behind Yukio took the form of a massive dragon and surged forward with its maw wide open, consuming all of Reiji's cards and leaving his field bare.

"Akaba Reiji is wide open now!" Yuzu yelled in excitement. "If he attacks him directly—"

"—Yukio will win this!" Gongenzaka finished her sentence. "That's a true man!"

"I can't believe this…"

"Yukio…"

Both Sora and Yuya were gaping with astonished expressions.

[Go, Yukio-senpai!]

The trio of younger students cheered on enthusiastically.

"Now, the finale!" Yukio declared as he jumped on Chaos Karma's back. "Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon, attack Akaba Reiji directly! Samsara Breath!"

In response, Reiji attempted to grab an Action Card a few meters away. However, Yukio wasn't about to let that happen. He'd be damned if he allowed him to escape at this point.

"I'm counting on you, everyone!"

At Yukio's urging, Dark Anthelion, Odd-Eyes, Starve Venemy and Clearwing flew forward and surrounded Reiji, boxing him in and preventing him from moving in any direction.

"This is—the end!"

Chaos Karma unleashed a torrent of azure flames following Yukio's words, enveloping Reiji's body and sending him tumbling backwards.

Reiji – LP: 2200→0

Yukio: WIN

Stunned silence ensued for a moment. Once everyone registered what just happened, the students of You Show broke into enthusiastic cheers at Yukio's victory, while Himika and the LDS students looked like they had a hard time believing what they just witnessed.

"Reiji-san…actually lost?" Himika looked she had swallowed something really bitter. "And to a low-life like that boy of all people…?"

The trio of LDS students looked both astonished and impressed at the same time, although they didn't dare utter a word for fear of setting off Himika.

Meanwhile, once the Action Field disappeared, Reiji got up after dusting himself and addressed Yukio with his usual cool expression.

"I offer you my sincerest congratulations for this victory. That was truly an unexpected reversal. The number of people who have actually bested me in a Duel ever since I entered the pro league can be counted on one hand. You can proudly count yourself among them, Tachibana Yukio. In any case, my business here is concluded. As promised, we will trouble You Show no more regarding the matter with Sawatari Shingo."

Just as Reiji turned to leave, Yukio addressed him.

"…Wait, Akaba Reiji."

"What is it? Do you have something to ask me?"

A multitude of emotions were currently swirling within Yukio, making him unsure as to what he wanted to say in the first place. In the end, he opted to question him about the matter he had been curious about for some time.

"Why…did you invite someone like me to the Maiami Championship, especially seeing as you know about my past?"

Reiji smirked at Yukio's question.

"If you truly wish to know, you simply have to participate in the Championship. All answers will eventually be revealed there."

"That's not much of a response."

"True." Reiji admitted. "But it's the only one you're getting out of me for now. Explaining my reasons for seeking you out wasn't part of our agreement so I'm not obliged to tell you anything."

"I'm also not obliged to participate in your tournament." Yukio pointed out.

"Of course you aren't." Reiji showed a sly smile. "But then, you'll never know the truth, won't you? Also, I'm sure a consummate survivor like you won't turn down the substantial monetary prize offered to the champions of each division."

 _Damn, he's got me there._

It was as Akaba Reiji said. In order to both satisfy his curiosity and his needs, Yukio had no choice but to take part in the Championship. What a sly bastard that fellow was.

"Well then, I suppose I'll see you next in the Championship. Farewell, Tachibana Yukio."

And with that, Reiji took his leave, followed by Himika, who shot Yukio a nasty look, and the three LDS students.

Following their departure, You Show's students, Gongenzaka and Shuzo rushed into the arena to congratulate Yukio. The only one who seemed out of place in this joyous atmosphere was Yuya, who still seemed discouraged. Yukio assumed that Reiji's Pendulum Summon had hit him pretty hard, since that meant Pendulum Summon was about to become a widespread phenomenon.

"That was the most hot-blooded Duel I have ever witnessed, Yukio!" Shuzo commented in an enthusiastic manner. "I thought I'd burn out due to all the excitement! And that final reversal was something else!"

"…Never before…"

Yukio muttered something in a low tone.

"Hmmm?" Shuzo asked him. "What was that?"

"Never before in my career as a Duelist have I felt so insulted…" Yukio said more clearly, his hands balled tightly into fists. "It's truly infuriating."

"Eh, what are you talking about, Yukio?" Yuzu asked in confusion. "You won, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I won." Yukio spat out. "I won using all my strength against an opponent who was barely even trying!"

Cue shocked gasps from everybody present.

"Barely even trying?" Sora asked in confusion. "He seemed to be trying pretty hard to beat you from my point of view."

"I know what I'm talking about, Sora." Yukio insisted. "I may not be an educated person, but at least I know when someone is giving it his all in a Duel or not. Trust me when I say that Akaba Reiji was holding back. He probably viewed this Duel as a mere test run for his Pendulum cards. And I was just his…his lab rat!"

That thought filled him with even more rage. By going easy on him and treating this Duel as an experiment, even though Yukio tried his hardest, Akaba Reiji made Yukio's victory seem hollow and meaningless. His pride as a Duelist was seriously damaged by that.

"If that's true, then Akaba Reiji is a disgrace to Duelists everywhere!" Gongenzaka said. "To not give your all against an opponent means that you're disrespecting him! I, the man Gongenzaka, find that attitude unforgivable!"

As everyone around him expressed their disgust at Akaba Reiji's actions (with the notable exception of the still shell-shocked Yuya), Yukio turned his gaze upwards.

 _Akaba Reiji, no matter what, I will challenge you again. And next time, I will force you to use your full strength and make you yield to me, I swear…_

* * *

"So, what did you think of Sakaki Yuya and Tachibana Yukio's strength, Mother?"

Reiji asked Himika as the two of them were seated across each other inside the limousine. Next to them, Nakajima was sitting silently.

"Yuya-kun defeated Hokuto-kun so I suppose his skills are passable at least." Himika remarked. "As for Yukio-kun…I admit I didn't expect him to be that strong. To think that he was able to defeat you, that's quite the remarkable feat, even though you didn't use your full strength against him, Reiji-san."

"Indeed. Which reminds me, I probably owe him an apology for not going all out. In any case, their matches have shown me that we can definetly use these two in our inevitable fight against Academia. Hiiragi Yuzu and Gongenzaka Noburu have also caught my eye. Of course, I'll also judge their performance during the Championship before I make my final decision."

"Right you are, Reiji-san. Also—"

Himika's next words were interrupted by a call Nakajima received.

"Excuse me, President, Chairwoman." Nakajima said as he picked up the phone. "Yes, Nakajima here… What!? Professor Marco, you say!? No, the President is currently with me. I'll inform him at once."

"What happened, Nakajima?" Reiji asked his right-hand man.

"President, a report just came in stating that Professor Marco was attacked." Nakajima informed Reiji. "A damaged Duel Disk our people believe belongs to him was retrieved from an abandoned alley. They are currently searching for him, but they've been unable to locate him so far."

"Professor Marco!?" Himika remarked with an alarmed expression. "He's one of LDS's most skilled teachers. For him to be attacked and overpowered…you don't think it was the work of Academia, Reiji-san?"

Instead of answering, Reiji turned his gaze outside, staring sharply at the gathering clouds.

"It appears a storm is on its way…"

* * *

Card Corner

 **D/D Will-O'-Wisp**

ATK: 0, DEF: 300, LV: 2

Fire/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: When a D/D Monster on your side of the field would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; negate its destruction.

 **Domination Magician**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 2200, LV: 7, SC: 0

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: If you do not have a "Supremacy Magician" in your other Pendulum Zone, negate this card's effects and make its Scale 5. Each time you conduct a Pendulum Summon successfully, draw 1 card for each monster you summoned. During either player's turn, you can destroy this card and 1 "Supremacy Magician" in your other Pendulum Zone; for the duration of that turn, Pendulum Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, you take no battle damage from battles involving them and they are unaffected by your opponent's card effects.

Monster Effect: If this card is Pendulum Summoned, your opponent cannot activate Spell and Trap cards until the End Phase. Cards and effects can't be activated in response to this effect.

 **Supremacy Magician**

ATK: 2200, DEF: 2500, LV: 7, SC: 10

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: If you do not have a "Domination Magician" in your other Pendulum Zone, negate this card's effects and make its Scale 5. Once during either player's turn, when a Pendulum Monster battles, you can double its ATK for this battle, but your opponent receives no damage from battles involving that monster. During either player's turn, you can destroy this card and 1 "Domination Magician" in your other Pendulum Zone; for the duration of that turn, Pendulum Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, you take no battle damage from battles involving them and they are unaffected by your opponent's card effects.

Monster Effect: If this card is Pendulum Summoned, your opponent can't activate monster effects until the End Phase. Cards and effects can't be activated in response to this effect.

 **Synchronic Magician**

ATK: 300, DEF: 100, LV: 1, SC: 3

Dark/Spellcaster/ Pendulum/Tuner/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Select one Pendulum Monster on your field; it's treated as a Tuner Monster until the End Phase. If it's used for a Synchro Summon, send it to the Graveyard.

Monster Effect: If this card is summoned successfully, you can send one "Magician" Monster from your Deck to the Graveyard; increase this card's level by an amount equal to the level of that monster. If this card is used for a Synchro Summon after activating this effect, send it to the Graveyard.

 **Nexus Magician**

ATK: 1200, DEF: 500, LV: 3, SC: 8

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target one Pendulum-summoned monster on the field; select a number between your current Pendulum Scale and make its Level equal to it.

Monster Effect: During either player's turn, you can select one Synchro Monster on the field; send this card to the Graveyard and increase its ATK by 1200.

 **Clearwing Fast Dragon**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000, LV: 7, SC: 4

Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Pendulum Effect: During either player's turn, you can negate the activation of a monster's effect. You can send 1 Tuner and one non-Tuner monster from your field to the Graveyard whose total levels equal 7; special summon this card from your Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: Once during either player's turn, you can target one of your opponent's special summoned monsters; that monster's effects are negated and its ATK becomes 0 until the End Phase. If this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **D/D Basilisk**

ATK: 400, DEF: 1200, LV: 3

Earth/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: During either player's turn, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; send one Normal Trap Card from your Deck to the Graveyard and activate its effects.

 **Starve Venemy Dragon**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000, LV: 7, SC: 1

Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect

2 Dark Monsters

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can reduce one instance of battle damage to zero. You can send to the Graveyard two Dark Monsters from your side of the field; special summon this card from your Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can negate the effects of an opponent's monster and this card gains its effects until the End Phase; also, decrease that monster's ATK by 500 and inflict 500 damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **D/D Scylla**

ATK: 2100, DEF: 1300, LV: 5

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: If you control only D/D Monsters, you can banish this card from your Graveyard; destroy up to two Spell/Traps cards on the field. This effect cannot be activated the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard.

 **Magician's Fire Robe**

Equip Spell Card

Equip only to a Spellcaster-type monster. It gains 400 ATK. Once per turn, you can inflict 500 damage to your opponent, but the equipped monster cannot attack in this turn's Battle Phase.

 **D/D Rebirth**

Normal Spell Card

Discard one card from your hand, and then select one D/D Monster in your Graveyard; special summon it.

 **Boost**

Action Spell

Target one Monster on the field; increase its attack by 600 until the Battle Phase's end.

 **Restoration**

Action Spell

Target one Monster on the field whose attack is different than its original value; return it to its original value.

 **Downfall**

Action Spell

Reduce one monster's attack by 1000 until the Battle Phase's end.

 **Dowsing Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon one Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by using Pendulum Monsters on your field, Graveyard or face-up in your Extra Deck. The materials used for this Fusion Summon are banished.

 **D/D Risky Investment**

Normal Spell Card

Draw one card for each D/D Monster you control. During the End Phase, send your entire hand to the Graveyard and take 1000 damage for each discarded card.

 **Contract with the Sage**

Continuous Spell Card

Once you activate this card, take 1000 damage. Negate the Pendulum Effects of all cards in your Pendulum Zones, and then you can target one card your opponent controls; negate its effects.

 **Reboot**

Action Spell

Select one Monster on the field whose effect has been negated; restore it.

 **Emergency Oscillation**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Destroy as many cards in your Pendulum Zones as you wish and draw 1 card for each.

 **Reign of the Supreme King**

Normal Spell Card

If you have 1 Pendulum, Xyz, Synchro, Ritual and Fusion Monster on your side of the field, you can activate this effect; banish all cards in your opponent's field, hand and Graveyard from play. Cards and effects can't be activated in response to this effect.

 **Contract with the Elder God**

Continuous Trap Card

If a D/D/D Monster you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck is destroyed, Special Summon another D/D/D Monster from your Extra Deck with a summoning type similar to the destroyed Monster by ignoring its summoning conditions and equip it with this card. The equipped Monster is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. If the equipped Monster is destroyed, destroy this card. If this card is destroyed, return the equipped Monster back to the Extra Deck. During your next Standby Phase, take 2000 damage.

 **Lease Laundering**

Normal Trap Card

Destroy as many "Dark Contract" cards in your Spell/Trap Zone as possible, and if you do, draw the same number of cards you destroyed.

 **Contract with the Fates**

Continuous Trap Card

D/D/D Monsters on your side of the field cannot be destroyed by battle and are unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Monsters. During each of your Standby Phases, take 1000 damage.

 **Authority Submission**

Continuous Trap Card

Once per turn during your Battle Phase when a Monster you control attacks an opponent's attack positon Monster, switch the opponent's Monster to defense position.

 **Pendulum Reversal**

Normal Trap Card

You can special summon as many Pendulum Monsters that were destroyed this turn from your Extra Deck as possible. Their effects are negated, but they cannot be destroyed by battle until the End Phase.

 **And so, the climactic Duel between Yukio and Reiji comes to an end with Yukio's Pyrrhic victory in this second part. I considered making him outright lose the Duel, but I didn't feel like giving Reiji the victory considering the fact that he's never officially lost a Duel so far in the anime.**

 **Regarding the Duel itself, I used the effects Alexander and Hell Armageddon showed during their first appearance in the anime, so I hope people aren't confused by them. Also, with that Duel, all manga counterparts of the Four Dimension Dragons have finally made an appearance. I thought about saving one of them for the next Duel, but I figured it was a good chance to show them all together against a powerful opponent such as Reiji.**

 **The next chapter will probably be the last before the Maiami Championship starts. As always, please read and review.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Edit: Since a Trap Card named Supreme King's Wrath showed up in Episode 140, I changed my Spell Card's name to Reign of the Supreme King to avoid possible confusion later on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings, community. As promised, this is the last chapter before the start of the Maiami Championship. I would also like to say a couple of things. First, my thanks to HunterHQ for pointing out in his comment my mistake with the Action Spell Take Flight in Chapter 4, which has been rectified. Second, I received a comment from suppes1 and a few PMs about the fact that Clearwing needs Wind non-tuner Monsters to be Synchro Summoned. I'm aware of that, but I changed it to any Monster for simplicity's sake. If you see any card effect which seems strange or mistaken to you regarding TCG cards in general, look to the card corner first since I may have changed it. And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Falcon Descends**

"I wonder what was so important that Sora called me out of the blue and asked me to meet him at Yuya's place…"

Yukio muttered as he stifled a yawn while walking towards Yuya's house by following the directions he had received from Sora on his D-Pad.

Several days had passed since the showdown with LDS and the Duel against Akaba Reiji, and they had been anything but uneventful. Why, right after LDS took their leave, Shuzo scolded Yuya for his pessimistic attitude regarding Akaba Reiji's use of Pendulum Summon and saw fit to reignite his spirit through a Duel. It was an unorthodox approach, true, but effective nonetheless, since Shuzo successfully cheered up Yuya. Not only that, he also inspired him to become an example for all other Pendulum users that would follow after him instead of moping around about the fact that Pendulum Summoning would no longer belong to him alone.

Following that Duel, Yuya set his sights on entering the Maiami Championship as the first step towards becoming a pro Duelist and spreading his father's ideals about bringing smiles through Dueling (still a ridiculous notion for Yukio, but hey, who was he to judge?). Despite the fact that he was offered a free pass to the Championship by Nico Smiley, Strong Ishijima's former manager, due to the fact that he had defeated the former Champion in a Duel, Yuya turned it down. Instead, he opted to win the four Duels required for him to reach a sixty percent win rate with Nico's assistance. Yukio couldn't help but respect Yuya's attitude for wanting to make it on his own strength instead of relying on someone else's charity.

In any case, so far, he had participated in two Duels against Mokota Michio, a famous chef and Duelist, and Kyuando Eita, a master of Quiz Action Duels. Although none of his opponents were pushovers and even managed to corner him with their strategies, Yuya was successful in winning both Duels in the end, meaning he was halfway to the Championship. Yukio also tipped his hat to Nico Smiley, who had probably arranged for such challenging opponents in order to stimulate Yuya's growth as a Duelist. As expected of a talented manager, he knew his craft well.

Furthermore, after hearing about the Maiami Championship in detail, Sora had also expressed interest in participating, setting out to win six Duels in a row in order to qualify as well. Perhaps his desire to meet with him had something to do with that.

"Maybe he wants to challenge me as well…?"

Yukio wondered, before dismissing the notion. Knowing Sora, he'd probably want to save their Duel for the Championship. Plus, if he was smart, Sora should first analyze his Duels for potential weaknesses he could exploit before challenging him to a Duel. After all, Yukio had demonstrated his skills clearly by defeating Akaba Reiji…

The memory of that Duel caused another wave of anger to well up from deep within Yukio's heart. He just couldn't stomach the fact that he gave it his best, yet his opponent saw fit to hold back in their Duel. He had spent the past days agonizing over what he could have done differently in order to push Akaba Reiji to his limits, even at the expense of his victory, but hadn't come up with anything. Defeat he could handle, but knowing that he was belittled by his opponent was unbearable for him.

At some point, he even thought about marching straight into LDS and demand a rematch from Akaba Reiji, but he quickly rejected that idea as unfeasible. Even if he could somehow manage to sneak past the guards and confront Reiji, he had no way of pressuring him to accept a Duel unless he resorted to more…violent methods, in which case he would whisked to prison faster than he could say 'It's time to Duel'.

Yukio let out a sigh. The only dubious idea he had come up with was to issue a challenge to Akaba Reiji in front of the entire audience after winning the Maiami Championship. Kind of a long shot, but he'd have a harder time refusing when surrounded by all these people. He wouldn't want everyone to peg him for a coward after all.

"In any case, it seems the answer to everything lies in the Maiami Championship…"

Right, as if he didn't have enough to worry about, there were also Akaba Reiji's cryptic statements about his reasons for seeking him out. Although the whole thing screamed 'suspicious' from a mile away, Yukio couldn't walk away at this point. There were things he had to accomplish, and the only way to do so was participate in the championship and win.

Distracted by his thoughts, he almost failed to notice that he had arrived at the Sakaki Residence, a modest two-storey house. Upon knocking the door, Yukio came face-to-face with a young woman with long, blond hair, green eyes and fair skin. Needless to say, that woman was Sakaki Yoko, Yuya's mother, as impossible as it seemed for such a young-looking woman to be a mother. He had encountered her during Yuya's qualification Duels, but never got the chance to properly introduce himself so far.

"Good morning." Yoko greeted him. "You…are one of Yuya's friends, aren't you?"

"I'm Tachibana Yukio." Yukio introduced himself. "Sorry about not introducing myself to you sooner, but I kind of forgot it amidst all the excitement during Yuya's Duels and everything."

"Don't bother yourself with it, Yukio-kun." Yoko smiled at him. "As you are probably aware, I'm Sakaki Yoko, Yuya's mother. It's always a pleasure to meet Yuya's friends. Now, how can I help you? Are you looking for Yuya?"

"Actually, I'm looking for Sora." Yukio explained. "He told me to meet him here for some reason."

"If you're looking for Sora-kun, he and Yuya are currently having breakfast." Yoko said. "Why don't you join them as well?"

"Oh no, I would hate to trouble you, Yoko-san—"

"It's no trouble at all, Yukio-kun. My son's friends are always welcome here. Plus, there's more than enough food for an extra person."

And with that, Yoko dragged Yukio to the kitchen before he had a chance to say anything else. Sitting there were Yuya and Sora, who were busy wolfing down Yoko's pancakes. Judging by their blissful expressions (and complete lack of table manners), the pancakes were probably very tasty.

"Oh, Yukio!" Sora greeted him with his mouth full of food. "Glad you could make it."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, young man." Yukio scolded Sora. "It's horrible manners. Seriously, with your attitude, I sometimes wonder if you grew up in a deserted island or something…"

"That wouldn't be very far from the truth actually…"

Sora muttered so. Before Yukio could question him about it, Yuya waved at Yukio to sit down.

"Take a seat as well, Yukio. Also, you have to try Mom's pancakes. I swear they're even more delicious than usual today."

"It's a new recipe that was given to me by Mitchie himself." Yoko spoke with a dreamy expression, prompting the three boys to let out a sigh. Yoko's love for everything cute, from animals to young boys, was already well-known to them. "Kind-hearted and cute at the same time… I swear that boy has everything…"

Ignoring Yoko's usual banter, Yukio dug into the pancakes, which were indeed one of the tastiest foods he'd ever tried.

"Well, what's the verdict?" Yuya asked. "They're good, aren't they?"

"I daresay they're heavenly." Yukio responded with a smile. "However, I think the taste could be improved a bit. Like so."

Yukio took out a bottle of hot sauce and spread its content all over his pancakes, ignoring everyone's incredulous looks as he took a big bite out of his now steaming pancakes.

"Mmmm, spicy!" Yukio commented with a blissful expression. "Just the way I like it."

Curious, Yuya thought about trying them out as well, but his eyes began watering and his throat started burning simply from inhaling the fumes emitting from them as he got close.

"Damn it, Yukio, what the Hell is that thing!?" Yuya cried out as he rubbed his sore eyes vigorously. "The Devil's homemade brand of hot sauce!?"

"Ohhh, that's a nice name." Yukio said. "I'm going to use that from now on. Want a bite, Sora, Yuya?"

"Uh, thanks, but no thanks." Yuya said as he started edging away from Yukio. "I just had a whiff of that stuff and I already feel like I'm going to pass out any second now…"

"Yeah, there's no way I'm putting that thing anywhere near my mouth either." Sora agreed with Yuya. "I have a feeling I'm going to immediately combust after taking a single bite. Where exactly did you find that sauce, Yukio?"

"Oh, I made it myself…after mixing ten of the world's spiciest and hottest sauces into one super-hot sauce." Yukio stated as he took another big bite from his pancakes. "Ahhh, that hit the spot…"

"And you're still alive after eating that thing?" Yuya asked with an incredulous expression. "Your sense of taste must be really messed up…"

"Yeah, I got that a lot back at the orphanage from the rest of the kids." Yukio said. "I remember they would even dare each other to try out the sauce, but they always chickened out in the end."

"I can't imagine why…" Sora said with a sarcastic expression.

"In any case, leaving that aside, how are things going with you, Yuya?" Yukio asked his friend. "All ready for your third qualifying match?"

"I suppose so…" Yuya answered with a hesitant expression. "However, I'm still lost over how I'm supposed to go beyond the Pendulum and reach a new level… I know that Nico makes a good point by saying that I cannot always depend on the same old strategies if I aspire to become a great Entertainment Duelist, but I don't know how to proceed… Can't you help me a bit with that, Yukio?"

"I wish I could, Yuya." Yukio said while crossing his arms. "However, if I start teaching you, you might end up copying my style, which is incompatible with your own Dueling and might hamper your growth instead. You have to find your own answer in how you wish to surpass yourself for it to have any meaning."

"I guess you're right…" Yuya admitted with a sigh. "But I can't help but feel frustrated with my lack of progress. Compared to you and Akaba Reiji, my own skills seem woefully inadequate…"

"Nonsense." Yukio grinned. "As someone who's dueled with you, I can tell that you are a talented Duelist in your own way. There's no doubt in my mind that you'll find your own way to further evolve as long as you believe in yourself and your Deck."

"Heh, thanks, Yukio." Yuya said with a smile. "I'll definitely live up to your and everyone else's expectations by rising above my current self for sure!"

"That's the spirit, Yuya." Yukio returned his friend's smile. "As the Principal would say, burn on! With a hot-blooded attitude!"

The three boys shared a laugh at this, until Sora looked at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall.

"Uh-oh, look at the time!" Sora said with an alarmed expression as he suddenly grabbed Yukio's hand and began dragging him out of the house. "We need to get moving now or we'll be late, Yukio!"

"Hey, wait a minute! What—"

"We've got to go now, Yoko-san, Yuya." Sora ignored Yukio's words as he addressed their hosts. "Thanks again for the food and see you later!"

"Have fun, you two." Yoko spoke from the living room. "Feel free to be drop by again whenever you want."

Without giving him the chance to say anything in response, the cyan-haired boy led Yukio outside the Sakaki Residence and into Maiami City's roads. After being dragged for several minutes, Yukio succeeded in disengaging himself from Sora, no small feat due to the boy's surprising strength.

"Alright, Sora, what's going on?" Yukio asked him while rubbing his arm. "What's so important that you had to drag me out of Yuya's house and almost dislodge my arm in the process?"

"I'll explain to you once we get there." Sora promised Yukio. "I just need your help with a little something, that's all. I promise it won't take much time."

"My help…?" Yukio wondered. He wasn't used to Sora asking favors from him, but there was no reason to refuse him. "Alright, let's go."

Following after Sora, Yukio found himself in Maiami City's harbor, a place he didn't exactly have fond memories of ever since the whole mess with Sawatari. The only good thing that had come out of it was that he had met everyone from You Show because of that incident.

Upon arriving in front of the very same warehouse Yukio had confronted Sawatari, Yukio found an unexpected person waiting for them there.

"Yuzu? What are you doing at this place?"

Indeed, the girl standing before him was Yuzu, much to Yukio's surprise. He hadn't seen her much ever since the battle against LDS since Yuzu hadn't shown up for Yuya's qualification matches. He had heard from Ayu that she was tagging along with Sora and accompanying him during his matches, but hadn't found out the reason for that.

"Actually, Yuzu is the reason I called you here, Yukio." Sora began explaining. "After the whole mess with LDS, she called me and asked me to teach her Fusion Summoning as a means to get stronger."

"Fusion Summoning?" Yukio turned to Yuzu. "Is it because you lost to that Kotsu Masumi girl that you want to learn Fusion Summoning?"

"That's part of the reason, yes." Yuzu responded with a nod. "It's true that I want to defeat Masumi next time we face each other, but mostly…it's because I keenly felt my own lack of strength during the showdown with LDS. Compared to Yuya, you and Gongenzaka, I was the most useless during that crucial time. Because of that, I requested from Sora to teach me Fusion Summon in order to get stronger and protect those I care about next time."

"That's why I had Yuzu accompany me during my matches." Sora supplied from the side. "I wanted her to experience Fusion Summoning first-hand."

"So that's why you were absent from Yuya's qualification matches…" Yukio nodded in understanding. "However, that still doesn't explain why I'm here."

"I'm getting to that." Sora said as he took out a bar of chocolate and began munching on it. "Yuzu's pretty much got the hang of Fusion Summoning, so I figured it's a good time to test her skills against an actual opponent. Since you're almost as good at Fusion Summoning as I am, I figured you'd make a good opponent for her."

"What do you mean 'almost as good', you little twerp?" Yukio grabbed Sora in a loose headlock and playfully rubbed his hair with a grin. "In any case, if it can help you become stronger, I don't have a problem dueling you, Yuzu. Just don't expect me to go easy on you just because this is a practice match."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Yuzu responded with a challenging tone as she set up her Duel Disk. "Just don't get too upset when you lose."

"We'll see about that." Yukio said as he set up his own Duel Disk and began typing on it. "I'm setting the Duel to practice mode so that the result won't affect our official win ratio. Is that OK?"

"Go ahead."

After Yukio confirmed that the settings had been inputted correctly, he activated his Duel Disk, with Yuzu following suit.

[Duel!]

Both of them shouted in unison.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Yuzu – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Yukio announced. "I summon Dragonpulse Magician (Earth/Spellcaster/Pendulum/ATK: 1800/DEF: 900/LV: 4/SC: 1)."

A magician dressed in blue robes and holding a double-bladed glaive appeared on Yukio's field.

"Next, I activate the Equip Spell Card Magician's Land Robe and equip it to Dragonpulse." Yukio stated as a yellow-colored robe covered Dragonpulse. "Through its effect, my Monster's defense increases by 500 (Dragonpulse DEF: 900→1400) and the first time it would be destroyed by battle or card effect, it's not destroyed. I place a card face-down and end my turn with that."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yuzu announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card 1st Movement Solo from my hand. Since I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" Monster from my hand. Take the stage, Serenade, the Melodious Diva (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 1900/LV: 4)!"

A pink-haired female figure in a long, yellow dress and a wing on its back appeared on Yuzu's field.

"Next up, since I control a "Melodious" Monster, I can Special Summon this Monster from my hand. Come, Sonata, the Melodious Diva (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)!"

A green-haired female in a blue dress and a wing on its back appeared next to Serenade.

"Serenade can be treated as two tributes for Advance Summoning a Fairy-type Monster." Yuzu stated. "I release Serenade to Advance Summon! Enchanting melody echoing in the heaven! Awaken the sleeping virtuoso! Come forth, Level 8! Melodious Maestra – Prodigy Mozart (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A female figure dressed in regal clothing with wings on its back appeared on Yuzu's field.

"I activate Mozart's effect." Yuzu declared. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower "Melodious" Monster from my hand. Come to the stage, Canon the Melodious Diva (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 2000/LV: 4)!"

A third female monster dressed in a violet dress and wearing a mask appeared next to Yuzu's other two Monsters.

"Finally, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Fortissimo. Through its effect, I can target one "Melodious" Monster I control and increase its attack by 600 until my next Standby Phase. I choose Canon (Canon ATK: 1400→2000)."

Yuzu pointed at Yukio's Dragonpulse Magician.

"Battle! Prodigy Mozart, attack Dragonpulse Magician! Graceful Wave!"

Prodigy Mozart swung her baton and unleashed a shockwave at Dragonpulse Magician.

"Due to the effect of Land Robe, Dragonpulse Magician is not destroyed by this battle!" Yukio declared.

"That may be so, but you'll still take the damage!" Yuzu pointed out.

Yukio – LP: 4000→3200

"Now, it's Canon's turn to attack!" Yuzu declared. "Singing Strike!"

Canon unleashed a soundwave from her mouth that destroyed Dragonpulse.

Yukio – LP: 3200→3000

"The second effect of Magician's Land Robe activates." Yukio stated. "Since the equipped Monster was destroyed, I can draw one card from my Deck."

"Finally, my Sonata attacks you directly, Yukio! Flowing Sound!"

Following Yuzu's declaration, another soundwave struck Yukio, causing his ears to start hurting from the intense noise.

Yukio – LP: 3000→1800

"Man, I think I've been put off music for life…" Yukio grumbled as he rubbed his ringing ears. "Your Melodious Monsters sure pack one Hell of a punch, Yuzu."

"And this is just the start of our concert, Yukio." Yuzu declared with a confident expression. "However, for now, I'll activate Canon's effect to switch her to defense mode and place a card face-down, ending my turn."

"In that case, it's my turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! Allow me to respond to your concert with a dazzling magic show, Yuzu! Using the Scale 5 Wisdom-Eye Magician and the Scale 5 Chimeric Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of lights appeared next to Yukio, with his two Magicians rising to the top of them. Wisdom-Eye Magician was dressed in gold and black robes, and held a long staff with a lantern-like object dangling from its end. Chimeric Magician was dressed in plain brown robes, but that's where every sense of normalcy stopped, as its body was primarily colored blue with several scales here and there. Two large horns could be seen sprouting from its head, while a single wing sprouted from its left side and several spider legs emerged from its right side.

"Uh, Yukio…?" Yuzu asked hesitantly. "Not that I want to tell you how to Pendulum Summon or anything, but I'm pretty sure you can't summon anything with that Scale."

"True, but that's about to change thanks to a wondrous disappearing act!" Yukio pointed at Wisdom-Eye Magician, who promptly vanished. "Wisdom-Eye Magician's Pendulum Effect activates! If there is another "Magician" Monster in my Pendulum Zone, I can destroy Wisdom-Eye and place one "Magician" Pendulum Monster from my Deck in my Pendulum Zone! Join us in the stage, Scale 2 Dimension Magician!"

A magician wearing multi-colored robes and holding a large grimoire on its left arm took Wisdom-Eye's place.

"Next up, I activate the Ritual Spell Card Arrival from the Different Dimension. By tributing Monsters whose Levels equal four or more, I can Ritual Summon a Monster from my hand. However, instead of using Monsters on the field, I'll banish Wisdom-Eye Magician from my Extra Deck!"

A futuristic-looking altar appeared on the field, with a stargate-like construct rising behind it. Wisdom-Eye turned into particles and was absorbed by the altar.

"Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 4! The eternal seeker of knowledge, Dowsing Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Ritual/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500/LV: 4/SC: 5)!"

A new magician emerged from the gate dressed in a light blue robe and holding an oversized dowsing rod.

"Hoh, this time it's a Pendulum Ritual Monster?" Sora commented from the side. "One sure doesn't get bored when watching you Duel, Yukio."

"Dowsing Magician's effect activates." Yukio announced. "When this card is summoned successfully, I can add one Level 4 or lower "Magician" Pendulum Monster from my Deck, Graveyard or Banish Zone to my hand. I choose Black Fang Magician from my Deck. Next up, I activate Dimension Magician's Pendulum Effect. Once per turn, I can add one banished "Magician" Pendulum Monster in my hand whose Level is between the Pendulum Scale. I choose Wisdom-Eye Magician."

The grimoire in Dimension Magician's hand turned into a large magic circle, out of which Wisdom-Eye Magician's card emerged and returned to Yukio's hand.

"Thanks to my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 and 4!" Yukio declared. "Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my Monsters!"

Three beams of energy shot out from the portal between the pillars of light and solidified into the form of Monsters.

"Returning from the Extra Deck once more, we have Dragonpulse Magician. And from my hand, we have Black Fang Magician (ATK: 1700/DEF: 800/LV: 4/SC: 8) and Wisdom-Eye Magician (Light/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500/LV: 4/SC: 5). Finally, I activate the Pendulum Effect of Chimeric Magician. Once per turn, I can perform a Fusion Summon using Monsters on my side of the field or hand, but they are banished. Make sure to take a good look at this, Yuzu! Using Chimeric Magician's effect, I will fuse Wisdom-Eye Magician and Black Fang Magician!"

Wisdom-Eye and Black Fang began swirling inside a multi-colored vortex as Yukio stared chanting.

"Arcane master with the sage eyes! Spellcaster who wields the fang of darkness! Become one now to call forth a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Fortune Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1600/LV: 7)!"

A new magician dressed in a robe resembling a trench coat and holding a staff with an oversized dice at its tip appeared on Yukio's field.

"There it is…" Yuzu muttered. "Your Fusion Summon is impressive as always, especially since you can fuse without using a Spell Card, Yukio."

"It's too early to be dazzled, Yuzu." Yukio remarked with a grin. "Our magic show is still going on. Battle! Fortune Magician, attack Prodigy Mozart!"

"Eh!?" Yuzu cried out in surprise. "Prodigy Mozart is stronger than Fortune Magician!"

"Fortune Magician's effect activates!" Yukio announced. "Once per turn, I can roll a six-sided dice and apply a different effect according to its result and the Phase this effect was activated! Since I activated it during the Battle Phase, if I roll an even number, Fortune Magician's attack will be doubled for this battle! If not, its attack will be halved!"

"That's a pretty big risk you're taking there, Yukio." Yuzu remarked. "If it doesn't work, you'll take a lot of damage."

"If nothing else, I'm confident in my luck." Yukio said with a smile. "Let's go, Fortune Magician! Fortune Roll!"

The large dice on top of Fortune Magician's staff shot forward. After rolling around for a couple of times, it ended on four.

"Yosh, it's an even number!" Yukio cheered. "That means Fortune Magician's attack is doubled (Fortune Magician ATK: 2200→4400)! Go, Fortune Magician! Destroy Prodigy Mozart! Power Dice!"

Once more, the dice on Fortune Magician's staff shot forward, piercing through Mozart.

Yuzu – LP: 4000→2200

"With the battle's end, Fortune Magician's attack returns to normal (Fortune Magician ATK: 4400→2200)." Yukio stated. "Now, Dowsing Magician, attack Sonata! Seeker Strike!"

"Not so fast!" Yuzu declared. "I activate my Trap Card, Enchanting Melody! If a "Melodious" Monster on my side of the field is attacked, I can change the attack target to the "Melodious" Monster with the highest attack on my field, in this case, Canon!"

Dowsing Magician's staff stopped inches away from making contact with Sonata as Enchanting Melody took effect, forcing Dowsing Magician to attack the defense position Canon.

Yukio – LP: 1800→1700

"Furthermore, due to Enchanting Melody's effect, all other Monsters must target only Canon for attacks in this Battle Phase."

"Dragonpulse Magician's attack of 1800 cannot defeat the 2000 defense of Canon…" Yukio muttered. "No choice then. I end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yuzu declared. "Draw! The effect of Fortissimo now ends, returning Canon's attack to normal (Canon ATK: 2000→1400). Next up, I activate the Spell Card Pentagram Draw. Since I control only "Melodious" Monsters while my opponent controls more Monsters than me, I can draw two cards from my Deck."

Upon seeing her drawn cards, Yuzu smiled.

"Since you were kind enough to show me your Fusion Summon, allow me to show you my evolved strength in return, Yukio!"

"Bring it on, Yuzu." Yukio grinned. "Let's see how well Sora has taught you."

"Then, here I come! I activate the Spell Card Fusion from my hand! As you already know, this card allows me to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster by using Monsters on my side of the field or hand as materials! The ones I will fuse are the Sonata and Canon on my field!"

Following Yuzu's declaration, Sonata and Canon began swirling in a multi-colored vortex as Yuzu began to chant with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Resonant voice! Flowing melody! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now, come to the stage, Level 6! Melodious Maestra – Meisterin Schubert (Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 6)!"

A female figure dressed in a formal dress and holding a sword-shaped baton appeared on Yuzu's field.

"I did it…" Yuzu said with a wide smile. "I actually performed a Fusion Summon successfully!"

"Good going, Yuzu." Sora remarked with a smile of his own. "Of course, it's a given you would succeed since yours truly was the one teaching you all this time."

"So, this is the new power you obtained, huh?" Yukio stated. "Not too shabby if I dare say so myself. Well done, Yuzu."

"Thank you. However, we're just getting started here, Yukio! Meisterin Schubert's effect activates! Once per turn, I can target all cards that were used for a Fusion Summon, banish them and have this card gain 200 attack for each banished card until the End Phase! I will banish Canon, Sonata and Fusion from my Graveyard to increase my Monster's attack by 600 (Meisterin Schubert ATK: 2400→3000)! Furthermore, I activate the effect of Fortissimo, increasing Meisterin Schubert's attack by an additional 600 (Meisterin Schubert ATK: 3000→3600) until my next Standby Phase!"

Yuzu pointed at Fortune Magician.

"Battle! Meisterin Schubert attacks Fortune Magician! And don't expect to be saved by luck a second time, Yukio!"

"Unfortunately, we won't get a chance to test that theory." Yukio stated. "Fortune Magician's effect activates only during my turn."

"In that case, you are truly out of luck then." Yuzu said with a confident expression. "Destroy his Monster, Schubert! Wave of the Great!"

A stream of notes was unleashed from Meisterin Schubert's baton, blasting away Yukio's Fortune Magician.

Yukio – LP: 1700→300

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Yuzu announced. "During my End Phase, Meisterin Schubert's effect also ends, reducing my Monster's attack by 600 (Meisterin Schubert ATK: 3600→3000)."

"Huh, Yuzu is doing better than expected." Sora commented with an astonished expression. "Perhaps she'll actually win this one after all."

"Don't count me out of this Duel just yet, Sora." Yukio warned the cyan-haired boy. It's my turn! Draw! First up, I activate the effect of Arrival from the Different Dimension in my Graveyard. By banishing this card, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Monster from my banish zone with its effects negated. Return to the field, Black Fang Magician!"

The black-robed magician appeared once more to the field from a magic circle.

"Next up, I activate Dimension Magician's Pendulum Effect to bring back Wisdom-Eye Magician from the banish zone to my hand. Now, I will use my Pendulum Scale to Pendulum Summon once more! Come to my side, my Monsters!"

Two beams of energy emerged from the portal between the columns of light, assuming the forms of Monsters.

"Returning once more to the field, it's Wisdom-Eye Magician, accompanied by Nexus Magician (ATK: 1200/DEF: 500/LV: 3/SC: 8) from my hand."

Although Yukio intended to summon Starve Venemy by fusing Nexus and Black Fang, the silhouette of an unfamiliar Monster suddenly appeared in his mind, urging him to summon it. While this was a strange occurrence, it was hardly the most bizarre thing that had happened to Yukio so far, so he chose to comply with its wish.

"I…activate Chimeric Magician's Pendulum Effect once more in order to fuse Wisdom-Eye Magician and Nexus Magician!"

The two magicians began swirling in a multi-colored vortex as Yukio began chanting.

"Arcane master with the sage eyes! Spellcaster who affirms the bonds! Gather your power now under the baton's guidance! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 7! The warrior whose song echoes across the battlefield, Harmonious Melody Paladin (Dark/Spellcaster/Fusion/ Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1800/LV: 7/SC: 8)!"

A magician holding a baton-shaped wand in its right hand and a musical sheet on its left, and clad in violet robes with several armor pieces on its body appeared on Yukio's field.

"Another Fusion Monster?" Yuzu stated in astonishment. "And it's also a Pendulum Monster like that dragon of yours to boot? Where did you find these Monsters, Yukio?"

 _That's what I'd like to know as well…_

"Hoh, it looks like we're in for another interesting spectacle." Sora commented with a rapt expression. "Honestly, watching you and Yuya Duel never ceases to amaze me, Yukio. You always tend to pull out these unexpected moves out of nowhere."

"I figured that since you were using music against me, it would be best to respond with a small concert of my own to liven things up further, Yuzu." Yukio remarked with a smile. "Now, Harmonious Melody Paladin's effect activates! Once per turn, I can select one Pendulum Monster on my side of the field and have it gain attack equal to the total sum of the current attack of all Pendulum Monsters on my side of the field until the End Phase! In exchange, only that Pendulum Monster can battle!"

"What did you say!?" Yuzu cried out in alarm. "Then, that means—!"

"It means that I can easily surpass Meisterin Schubert's attack with the combined attack of my four Pendulum Monsters!" Yukio completed Yuzu's sentence. "Using Harmonious Melody Paladin's effect, I will have it target itself! Symphonic Reinforcement!"

As Harmonious Melody Paladin opened its sheet, small streams of energy emerged from the other three Pendulum Monsters on Yukio's field and gathered into it.

(Harmonious Melody ATK: 2700→8100)

"An attack of 8100!?" Sora had a shocked expression on his face. "Oi, oi, isn't that a bit overkill!?"

"Sorry, but my policy is to go all out no matter the circumstances…unlike some other people I know…" Yukio said that last part in a hushed tone than neither Sora nor Yuzu picked up. "Now, the finale! Harmonious Melody Paladin, attack Meisterin Schubert! Fantasia Concerto!"

"I won't let you!" Yuzu declared. "I activate my Counter Trap, Deadly Lullaby! If a "Melodious" Monster on my side of the field is targeted for an attack, I can destroy the attacking Monster and inflict half its current attack as damage to you!"

"Oh, if this effect goes through, Yuzu will win!" Sora stated with an enthusiastic tone. "Good going!"

"Like that will happen!" Yukio shouted. "My own Counter Trap, Sleight of Hand, activates! If Spellcaster-type Monsters on my side of the field would be destroyed by a card effect, I can negate that effect and destroy that card!"

"That's the card you set at the start of the Duel…" Yuzu stated with evident astonishment. "You actually foresaw things that far…"

"The battle resumes!" Yukio declared. "Destroy Yuzu's Monster, Harmonious Melody Paladin!"

Waving its baton-like wand, Harmonious Melody created five magic circles around it, out of which a stream of notes erupted and engulfed Meisterin Schubert, destroying it and sending Yuzu flying backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Yuzu – LP: 2200→0

Yukio: WIN

After the holograms disappeared, Yukio approached the fallen Yuzu and extended his hand to her.

"That was a pretty good Duel." Yukio said as he helped the pink-haired girl to her feet. "Plus, that was a nice Fusion Summon back there. I think you've got the hang of it. Don't you think so too as her teacher, Sora?"

"Of course." Sora responded with a proud expression as he crossed his arms behind his head. "All that remains is more practice and you'll wipe the floor with that Masumi girl during the Championship. Actually, now that I think about it, you definetly have to; otherwise, that'll make me look bad as well."

"I'll try to respond to your expectations, Sora." Yuzu said, although her expression changed into a slight pout. "However, the fact that I lost to Yukio doesn't bode well for the future."

"Eh, don't sweat it, Yuzu." Sora remarked. "I can safely say that Yukio is one of the strongest Fusion users I've come across. The fact that you pushed him as far as you did is a great achievement on its own. Also—"

"Are you a Fusion user?"

Sora's next words were interrupted by this sudden query coming from a man wearing a blue trench coat, who rushed at Yukio, knocking aside Yuzu in the process and causing her to drop her Duel Disk. Out of instinct, Yukio jumped back and examined the intruder upon opening the distance between them. He was tall with straight bluish-black hair that fell to his chin, and light green bangs in the shape of a wing partially tucked under some strands on the left. The rest of his face was concealed beneath googles and a red scarf in a manner similar to that mysterious Duelist he had come across a while back at the exact same spot. Yukio briefly wondered if the harbor was some sort of gathering place for masked weirdos.

"Who are you?" Yukio asked the stranger. "Are you in cahoots with that other guy with the punk clothes and the black and blue hairdo?"

However, the intruder ignored Yukio's words and merely glared at him with barely restrained killing intent.

"I finally found you…Academia!" The stranger pointed at Yukio with undisguised hostility. "What have you done with Ruri!? Where is she!? Answer me now, and maybe I'll consider sparing you!"

"Whoa, slow down for a second here, dude." Yukio raised his hands in a placating manner. "Academia? Ruri? What the Hell are you talking about? I don't know what either of these things are."

"Don't you dare play the fool with me!" The masked man shouted in anger. "There's no way I would mistake that accursed Fusion Summon! Duelists from Standard can't summon such powerful Fusion Monsters! You must be an Academia agent!"

"You're both right and wrong at the same time…" Sora muttered in a barely audible voice that was missed by everyone present.

"OK, you're making even less sense that before." Yukio was getting horribly confused by this man's bizarre accusations. "How about you calmly take things from the top and explain what you want from me? In thirty words or less preferably, since I have a short attention span."

"So, you insist on being uncooperative." The man said as he revealed a Duel Disk with an unusual shape. "No choice then. I will beat the answers out of you!"

"That Duel Disk…" The sight of it dredged up something from Yukio's memory. "That masked Duelist from before also had one like yours. As I thought, you two are comrades?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here." The man spoke with an intense tone. "This is your last chance. Tell me where Ruri is!"

"And I keep telling you that I have no idea what you're on about!" Yukio responded as he armed his Duel Disk. "However, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! —But before that, can I at least get your name, Mr. Sunshine? I'm Tachibana Yukio."

"…Kurosaki Shun."

"Eh, you actually responded?" Yukio was greatly surprised by this unexpected answer. "I thought you'd tell me to go to Hell or something."

"Common courtesy should be extended even to lowlifes like you." The now-named Shun responded as he activated his own Duel Disk. "The courtesy of knowing the name of the one who will send you to Hell, that is!"

"And there it is." Yukio let out a sigh. "I'm guessing you don't have a lot of friends with attitude like that."

"You would be correct in assuming so since your comrades vanquished most of them!" Shun spat out. "However, I won't allow you to hurt anyone else! I will make sure to liberate everyone even if it means I have to beat every single one of you Academia's agents myself!"

Yukio was totally lost as to the reason behind that Kurosaki fellow's belligerent attitude towards him, but chose to ignore his ramblings and focus on the Duel that was about to start.

[Duel!]

Both Yukio and Shun shouted in unison.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Shun – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Yukio announced. "Using the Scale 2 Oafdragon Magician and the Scale 5 Nobledragon Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of lights appeared next to Yukio, with his magicians rising to their top. Oafdragon Magician had the appearance of a burly man wearing a cape and holding an intricate, blue-colored staff, while Nobledragon Magician had the appearance of a small child wearing a white robe and holding a white staff with its tip shaped like a magnet.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 and 4!" Yukio declared. "Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my Monster!"

A single beam of energy emerged from the portal between the two pillars, solidifying into the form of a single Monster.

"The Monster I summoned is Chimeric Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1300/LV: 3/SC: 5). Since this card was Pendulum Summoned successfully, I can add one "Fusion" Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I choose the Spell Card Fusion."

"Fusion…" Shun murmured with a hateful expression just as Yukio expected. "Also, what is that 'Pendulum' thing? Is it Academia's new weapon…?"

"Furthermore, I summon the Tuner Monster, White Wing Magician (Wind/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400/LV: 4/SC: 1) from my hand."

A young witch with transparent wings and a small staff appeared on Yukio's field.

"I tune my Level 3 Chimeric Magician to my Level 4 White Wing Magician!" Yukio announced as White Wing Magician turned into four rings and Chimeric Magician turned into three stars. "Dragon with the dichromatic eyes! Take the strength of the meteor within your body and smash through our opponents! Synchro Summon! Be born, Level 7! The dragon who personifies the raging inferno, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon (Fire/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

A dragon with dichromatic eyes and four flame-shaped protrusions extending from its back clad in crimson armor appeared on the field, letting out a thunderous roar.

"Another Odd-Eyes Monster?" Yuzu remarked as she watched the Duel. "And it's the Synchro variant this time?"

"If you believe that merely using other forms of summon will confuse me, then I will disappoint you." Shun stated. "I won't be tricked so easily, Academia scum!"

"Heaven forbid this strange misunderstanding of yours was solved so easily…" Yukio grumbled. "In any case, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon's effect activates! When this card is Special Summoned, I can select one Monster in my Pendulum Zone and special summon it! I choose Oafdragon Magician (Wind/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1400/LV: 6/SC: 2)! Burst Call!"

A ring of fire appeared before Oafdragon Magician, who jumped through it and appeared on Yukio's field.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn with that."

"Not bad." Sora commented while closely observing the Duel. "That was a pretty solid start. Let's see how that Kurosaki fellow will respond now…"

"It's my turn!" Shun announced. "Draw! I summon Raid Raptors – Vanishing Lanius (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1100/LV: 4)."

A mechanical bird with blue and green armor appeared on Shun's field.

"Vanishing Lanius's effect activates. Since this card was summoned successfully, I can special summon another copy of Vanishing Lanius from my hand."

A second Vanishing Lanius appeared on Shun's field next to the first one.

"Furthermore, I activate the Spell Card Raid Raptors – Migration." Shun declared. "Since I control two "Raid Raptors" Monsters with the same Level, I can special summon one "Raid Raptors" Monster from my Deck with its effect negated. Come, the third copy of Vanishing Lanius!"

The third Vanishing Lanius joined the other two on Shun's field.

"There are three Level 4 Monsters on the field…" Yukio muttered. "Don't tell me…"

"Next up, I activate the Spell Card Raid Raptors – Sanctuary. Since I control three "Raid Raptors" Monsters, I can draw two cards! And now, I Overlay my three Vanishing Lanius! Using these three Monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!"

Following Shun's announcement, his three Monsters turned into energy and were absorbed into a galaxy-like portal.

"Obscured falcon!" Shun began chanting. "Raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity and spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon (Dark/Winged beast/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000/R: 4/OU: 3)!"

A new monster resembling a mechanical falcon with three Overlay Units orbiting it appeared on Shun's field.

"I knew it…" Yukio muttered. "He was setting up an Xyz Summon after all…"

"Xyz Summon?" Yuzu had an astonished expression on her face. "Just like that Yuya doppelganger from that time? Don't tell me…these two are connected after all…?"

"Rise Falcon's effect activates!" Shun announced. "Once per turn, I can detach one Overlay Unit from it and have it gain attack equal to the attack of all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls until the End Phase!"

One Overlay Unit disappeared from Rise Falcon as it was surrounded by a flaming aura.

(Rise Falcon ATK: 100→4700)

"That…might be a bit troublesome." Yukio commented with a worried expression.

"That's not all." Shun continued speaking. "Rise Falcon can attack all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls once each!"

"What!?" Yuzu cried out. "If that's the case and his attack goes through, Yukio will lose!"

"Not bad, Xyz scum…" Sora spoke in a hushed tone.

"Go, Rise Falcon!" Shun pointed at Yukio's Monsters. "Destroy all his Monsters! Brave Claw Revolution!"

Rise Falcon flew high into the air and dived towards Meteorburst Dragon, shredding it with its talons and sending Yukio flying backwards, while also opening deep gashes on the ground.

Yukio – LP: 4000→1800

 _He can also inflict damage outside of a Real Solid Vision System…_ _As I thought, he must be connected to the other Duelist._

Yukio inwardly thought as he stared at the gashes.

"Finish this, Rise Falcon!" Shun shouted. "Destroy his last pathetic Monster!"

Rise Falcon circled around the two combatants and prepared to strike at Oafdragon Magician. However—

"I activate my Counter Trap, Dazzling Illusion!" Yukio announced. "When a Spellcaster-type Monster on my side of the field is targeted for an attack, I can negate the attack and end the Battle Phase!"

A duplicate of Oafdragon Magician made of light appeared in front of the genuine article, which Rise Falcon destroyed, missing the original one.

"Phew." Yuzu remarked with evident relief. "Yukio dodged that one in the nick of time."

"So you survived, huh…" Shun clicked his tongue in irritation. "No matter. You won't escape what's coming to you for long. I place three cards face-down and end my turn. At this moment, Rise Falcon's effect ends and its attack returns to normal (Rise Falcon ATK: 4700→100)."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw!"

Upon recalling the previous turn, Yukio couldn't help but admit that he had come pretty close to losing in one turn if it wasn't for Dazzling Illusion. That guy might be crazy, but he was no slouch when it came to Dueling. In that case, Yukio had to go all out from here on.

"I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed in order to draw two cards from my Deck." Yukio stated. "Next up, I set the Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon in my Pendulum Zone!"

A small red dragon rose to the top of the light column on Yukio's right.

"With my current Pendulum Scale, I can now simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 4! Pendulum Summon! Come to me once more, my Monsters!"

Three beams of energy emerged from the portal on Yukio's back, solidifying into the form of Monsters.

"Returning from my Extra Deck, we have White Wing Magician and Chimeric Magician, and from my hand, I Pendulum Summon Iris Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 8)!"

White Wing and Chimeric Magician returned to the field, accompanied by a spellcaster dressed in robe-shaped armor and holding a short sword on its hand.

"Furthermore, Chimeric Magician's effect activates once more, allowing me to add one "Fusion" Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I choose Dowsing Fusion. And now, I tune my Level 3 Chimeric Magician to my Level 4 White Wing Magician once more!"

As Chimeric Magician turned into stars once more and White Wing turned into rings surrounding it, Yukio began chanting.

"Pure white dragon with unblemished wings! Descend upon the battlefield with the speed of light and slash apart every enemy in your path! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clearwing Fast Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

A white dragon with green crystals embedded on its body appeared on Yukio's field.

"Since White Wing was used for a Synchro Summon after being Pendulum Summoned, it's banished. Next up, I activate the Spell Card Fusion! Through its effect, I will fuse the Iris Magician and Oafdragon Magician on my field!"

As the two Monsters swirled inside a multicolored vortex, Yukio began chanting once more.

"Arcane master of the wide spectrum! Spellcaster who is blessed by dragonkind! Gather your power now under the baton's guidance! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 7! The warrior whose song echoes across the battlefield, Harmonious Melody Paladin (ATK: 2700/DEF: 1800/LV: 7/SC: 8)!"

The magician who had defeated Yuzu a short while back appeared on Yukio's field.

"You've finally Fusion Summoned, huh…?" Shun murmured with evident hatred. "As I thought, no matter how much you try to disguise it, your true nature always shows, Academia dog!"

"Like I already said, I haven't the foggiest as to what you're talking about…" Yukio said with the sigh. "Still, that won't stop me from using all my strength to defeat you! I activate the Spell Card Dowsing Fusion! Through its effect, I will fuse the Iris Magician and Chimeric Magician in my Extra Deck! However, the Monsters used for this Fusion Summon will be both banished!"

While the familiar sight of Fusion Summoning was taking place, Yukio started chanting again.

"Spellcaster with the chimeric body! Arcane master of the wide spectrum! Become one now to call forth the ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Starve Venemy Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 1)!"

A dragon which looked like it had fused with a carnivorous plant appeared on Yukio's field next to his other two Monsters.

"Yukio performed a Synchro Summon and two Fusion Summons in a single turn by using Pendulum to set them up, huh?" Sora grinned. "Well, color me impressed. It looks like he's at the top of his game."

"Starve Venemy Dragon's effect activates!" Yukio declared. "Once per turn, I can negate the effects of one of your Monsters and have Starve Venemy gain its effects! Furthermore, its attack decreases by 500 and you take 500 damage! Do it, Starve Venemy! Gluttony Spore!"

A number of spores shot out of the dragon's claws and embedded themselves in Rise Falcon's armor. Immediately afterwards, two vines erupted from it, one of which connected to Starve Venemy and the other struck Shun.

(Rise Falcon ATK: 100→0)

Shun – LP: 4000→3500

"Battle!" Yukio declared. "Starve Venemy Dragon, attack Rise Falcon! Savage Predation!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Mutual Retreat!" Shun announced. "Through its effect, if an opponent's Monster targets one of my attack positon Monsters for an attack, I can switch both Monsters to defense mode!"

"Nice move." Yukio praised his opponent. "However, let's see you deal with this! Clearwing Fast Dragon, attack Rise Falcon! Terminal Velocity Edge!"

Yukio's dragon was surrounded by light as it charged towards Rise Falcon in high speeds.

"Since Rise Falcon is targeted for an attack, I can activate my Quick-Play Spell, Rank-Up-Magic Escape Force!" Shun declared. "Through its effect, I can negate your attack and special summon from my Extra Deck in attack position one Xyz Monster which is one Rank higher than the targeted Monster by using it as an Xyz Material!"

Clearwing shot right past Rise Falcon, who dodged its attack by moving to the side. Afterwards, it turned into energy and was sucked by the familiar galaxy-like portal.

"Using Rise Falcon, I reconstruct the Overlay Network!" Shun announced. "Ferocious falcon! Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Raid Raptors – Blaze Falcon (Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/R: 5/OU: 3)!"

Replacing Rise Falcon, a new mechanical bird with red-colored armor appeared on Shun's field.

"Rank-Up…Xyz Change…?" Yukio murmured in wonder. "What the Hell is that Xyz Summon? I've never seen something like that before… In any case, though, it's still no match for my Monsters! Clearwing Fast Dragon's effect activates! During either player's turn, I can target one special summoned Monster my opponent controls, make its attack 0 and negate its effects until the End Phase. Go, Clearwing! Vanishing Mirror!"

A wave of light shot out of Clearwing's wings, enveloping Blaze Falcon.

(Blaze Falcon ATK: 1000→0)

"Now, Harmonious Melody Paladin, attack Blaze Falcon!" Yukio pointed at Shun's Monster. "Fantasia Concerto!"

"I won't let you!" Shun yelled. "I activate my Trap Card, Adversity! When a Monster I control is targeted for an attack, if it has less attack than the attacking Monster, it's not destroyed, I take no battle damage from battles involving it and its attack increases by 1000 (Blaze Falcon ATK: 0→1000)!"

Harmonious Melody Paladin unleashed a stream of musical notes, which however didn't affect Blaze Falcon.

"Even though Yukio summoned all these powerful Monsters, Kurosaki countered his attacks perfectly while losing only 500 Life Points in the process." Yuzu commented in evident surprise. "He must be a talented Duelist to be able to hold his own like that."

"Yeah." Sora agreed with Yuzu's assessment. "He seems like a stubborn fellow who won't go down easily, that's for sure…"

"Looks like I can't do anything else for now…" Yukio stated with a resigned expression. "I end my turn. At this moment, Clearwing's effect ends, returning Blaze Falcon's attack to normal (Blaze Falcon ATK: 1000→2000) and restoring its effect."

"It's my turn!" Shun announced. "Draw! First, I activate the Continuous Spell Raptor's Intercept Form! Next up, I activate Blaze Falcon's effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can destroy all Special Summoned Monsters you control and inflict 500 damage for each destroyed Monster to you!"

"Have you forgotten Clearwing's effect?" Yukio asked. "Once during either player's turn, I can negate one Special Summoned Monster's effect and make its attack 0! Vanishing Mirror!"

"The effect of Raptor's Intercept Form activates!" Shun announced. "Once per turn, when a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster is targeted by an opponent's card effect, I can negate it!"

"What!?" Yukio cried out in alarm. "So that's what that card was for!"

Clearwing's wave of light was intercepted by a barrier which appeared in front of Blaze Falcon.

"Since it was unaffected by Clearwing's effect, Blaze Falcon's effect continues! Do it, Blaze Falcon! Destroy all his Monsters! Full Salvo Burst!"

"Before that, the effect of Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon in my Pendulum Zone activates!" Yukio declared. "I will substitute it with Starve Venemy Dragon on my field and Special Summon it! Come, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (ATK: 1200/DEF: 2400/LV: 5/SC: 1)!"

The small red dragon took Starve Venemy's place, with Starve Venemy being placed in the Pendulum Zone. Following that, several bit-like weapons detached from Blaze Falcon's body and unleashed a barrage of lasers at Yukio's Monsters, destroying them and riddling the surrounded warehouses with holes.

Yukio – LP: 1800→300

"What on Earth is going on!?" Yuzu yelled with a shocked expression. "Why are Kurosaki's attacks affecting the surroundings!?"

"And now, it's time for the finish!" Shun declared. "Attack him directly, Blaze Falcon! Raptor's Break of Thunderclap!"

"Not so fast, Kurosaki!" Yukio shouted. "Starve Venemy Dragon's Pendulum Effect activates! Once per turn, I can reduce one instance of battle damage to 0!"

Blaze Falcon's charge was halted by a protective barrier that appeared around Yukio, preventing its attack from going through.

"Persistent bastard…" Shun growled. "In that case, I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw!"

Upon drawing his next card, Yukio surveyed the situation. Things weren't looking so good for him right now. His Life Points were a mere 300 and he couldn't Pendulum Summon any of his destroyed Monsters with his current Pendulum Scale. Plus, even if he could Special Summon, there was Blaze Falcon to consider. If he performed any sort of Special Summon and failed to destroy it during his turn, Blaze Falcon's effect would surely finish him off on Kurosaki's next turn. And to top it all off, he only had a single card on his hand. So, the only thing he could do now was—

"I Set a Monster face-down and end my turn."

"He ended his turn by only setting a Monster?" Sora commented with narrowed eyes. "Well, I suppose he didn't have much of a choice with the situation being as it is."

"It looks like you're finally out of options, Academia dog." Shun stated with disdain. "It's my turn! Draw! Blaze Falcon, attack his face-down Monster! Raptor's Break of Thunderclap!"

Blaze Falcon charged towards Yukio's Set Monster, which was revealed to be Initiate Magician (ATK: 1000/DEF: 600/LV: 2), and easily destroyed it.

"Initiate Magician's effect activates." Yukio stated. "When this card is sent to the Graveyard, I can add one "Magician" Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose Dragonpit Magician."

"Petty tricks…" Shun murmured. "I place one card face-down and end my turn with this."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yukio declared. "Draw!"

Upon looking at his drawn card, Yukio could help but grin. This could potentially get him out of his bind and allow him to turn the tables.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Emergency Oscillation!" Yukio declared. "I will destroy Starve Venemy in my Pendulum Zone in order to draw one card from my Deck!"

Upon checking out his hand, Yukio's grin became even bigger. It seemed that, like always, his Deck was answering his expectations perfectly.

"First up, I place the Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician in my other Pendulum Zone!" Yukio declared. "Next, I activate Dragonpit Magician's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, by sending one Pendulum Monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field! I send Summoner Magician from my hand to the Graveyard in order to destroy Raptor's Intercept Form!"

A wave of energy shot out of Dragonpit Magician's wand, destroying Shun's Spell Card.

"Alright!" Yuzu cheered. "Yukio's Monsters can now target Kurosaki's Monsters with their effects unhindered!"

"Now, with my current Pendulum Scale, I'm able to simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 6 and 7!" Yukio declared. "Pendulum Summon! Return to my side, Starve Venemy Dragon, Clearwing Fast Dragon, Harmonious Melody Paladin and Oafdragon Magician!"

Four beams of energy shot out of the portal above Yukio, solidifying into the forms of Monsters.

"I activate my Counter Trap, Raid Raptors – Screech!" Shun announced. "Since I control a "Raid Raptors" Monster, all Monsters that are Special Summoned for the duration of this turn are switched into defense mode! Furthermore, their battle positions cannot be changed until the end of my turn!"

"Damn." Yukio cursed. "In that case, how about this? I activate Starve Venemy Dragon's effect and target your Blaze Falcon with it!"

"Naïve!" Shun yelled. "I activate my second Counter Trap, Raptor's Squall! When a "Raid Raptors" Monster on my side of the field is targeted by a card effect, I can negate that effect and draw one card!"

"I can't believe this…" Yuzu muttered in astonishment. "No matter what Yukio tries, that Kurosaki fellow is always one step ahead of him. Is the difference in their skills that great?"

"It's true that Kurosaki is strong." Sora spoke with narrowed eyes. "However, I suspect the real problem lies elsewhere…"

"All my moves were read and countered…" Yukio commented with a troubled expression. "In that case, I end my turn here."

"Then, it's my turn!" Shun declared. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Life Trade from my hand! If my Life Points are higher than my opponent's, I can swap our respective Life Points! In exchange, I draw one card for every 600 points lost!"

Following Shun's words, two differently colored beams, a blue and a red one, were emitted from the card. The blue one enveloped Yukio, while the red one struck at Shun, causing him to stagger due to the pain.

Yukio – LP: 300→3500

Shun – LP: 3500→300

"Since I lost 3200 Life Points, I get to draw five cards from my Deck."

Shun explained as he drew his cards.

"That was a reckless move you pulled there, Kurosaki." Yukio commented with an astonished expression. "You willingly put yourself in a disadvantage in order to draw a few extra cards from your Deck. You are aware that I can take you down next turn simply by activating Starve Venemy's effect, right?"

"Perhaps." Shun admitted. "However, we of the Resistance are used to fighting under disadvantageous conditions. Ever since our homeland was invaded by you bastards, we've desperately endured and fought with our lives on the line in order to survive. And because of that, we became strong enough to take the fight to you!"

"You know, you're making me sound like a broken record here, pal." Yukio spoke with an annoyed tone. "For the last time, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about here."

"Unlike the other worthless Duelists I've fought so far in Standard, your Dueling is that of someone who's been pushed to the edge." Shun resumed speaking, ignoring Yukio's words. "I can feel a steeled strength and resolve from your Dueling that the rest of those pathetic weaklings sorely lacked. However—you also lack focus!"

Needless to say, Yukio was unsettled by this sudden declaration from Shun.

"I…lack focus? What are you talking about, Kurosaki?"

"Throughout this entire Duel, I could sense that I didn't register in your eyes as an opponent." Shun began explaining. "You are Dueling against me, yet it feels like you're struggling to overcome someone else."

Shun's words cut deep into Yukio's heart. Why? He was just speaking nonsense…wasn't he? Could it be true? Had he actually let his fixation with Akaba Reiji affect him so much that his mind had become clouded?

"And that is a fatal weakness that will cost you this Duel!" Shun declared. "I activate Blaze Falcon's effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can destroy all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls and deal 500 damage for each destroyed Monster!"

Although visibly shaken by Shun's words, Yukio quickly brought his focus back to the Duel.

"I…activate Clearwing Fast Dragon's effect and target your Blaze Falcon." Yukio stated. "Vanishing Mirror!"

Clearwing once more unleashed a stream of light, bathing Blaze Falcon in it.

(Blaze Falcon ATK: 2000→0)

"Was that supposed to be your big endgame, Kurosaki?" Yukio made a weak attempt at bravado. "I may be lacking focus, but at least my memory is working fine, birdbrain."

"Don't get too complacent." Shun warned Yukio. "This is merely the beginning of your downfall, Academia scum! I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force! Through its effect, I can target one Xyz Monster and Special Summon one "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck that is two Ranks higher than that target by using it as the Xyz Material!"

"Another Rank-Up!?" Yuzu cried out in shock. "And what's more, he can special summon a Rank 7 with it!?"

"I use my Blaze Falcon to once more reconstruct the Overlay Network!" Shun declared as Blaze Falcon turned into energy and was sucked into the galaxy-like portal. "Indomitable falcon! Supported by the resolve of your comrades, become the trailblazer that will lead the oppressed to victory! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Charge forward, Rank 7! Raid Raptors – Arsenal Falcon (Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

A black-armored mechanical bird with oversized wings appeared on Shun's field, two Overlay Units orbiting it.

"Next, since I control an Xyz Monster, I can Special Summon these Monsters from my hand! Come, two copies of Raid Raptors – Singing Lanius (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

Two small mechanical birds appeared on Shun's field next to Arsenal Falcon.

"There are two Level 4 Monsters on the field." Sora commented. "So, naturally, what follows next is…"

"I Overlay my two copies of Singing Lanius!" Shun declared as his two Monsters were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal. "Passionate falcon! Make the pain of the fallen your strength and slash through everything with the blazing sword of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 4! Raid Raptors – Blade Burner Falcon (Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

Another mechanical falcon clad in blue-colored armor with a large sword underneath its body materialized on Shun's field.

"Furthermore, Blade Burner Falcon's effect activates!" Shun announced. "Since my opponent's Life Points are at least 3000 higher than mine, Blade Burner Falcon gains an additional 3000 attack (Blade Burner Falcon ATK: 1000→4000)!"

"So that's why you willingly lowered your own Life Points!" Yukio cried out in realization. "It wasn't merely to draw extra cards, but also to strengthen Blade Burner Falcon!"

"I told you before!" Shun spoke with intensity. "This is how the Resistance fights! In order to grasp victory and take you Academia bastards down, we'll even turn our pain and despair into strength!"

Yukio was deeply shocked by Shun's attitude. He had participated in Duels where winning meant the difference between life and death before, but he had never come across someone like that fellow. He was treating this Duel like…like one more battle in the course of a long, harrowing war. For the first time, Yukio wondered if perhaps Kurosaki wasn't some sort of lunatic as he initially thought. And if that was the case, what on Earth had happened to him that gave birth to such a grim determination to win?

"Finally, I activate the Spell Card Overlay Transfer!" Shun abruptly spoke, snapping Yukio out of his trance. "I can target one Xyz Monster on my field, detach its Overlay Units and add them to another Xyz Monster on my field! I will detach all of Blade Burner Falcon's Overlay Units and attach them to Arsenal Falcon!"

The two orbs surrounding Blade Burner Falcon disappeared and were transferred to Arsenal Falcon, giving it a grand total of four Overlay Units.

(Blade Burner Falcon OU: 2→0, Arsenal Falcon OU: 2→4)

"Battle!" Shun declared. "I attack with Raid Raptors – Arsenal Falcon! And through its effect, I can attack with it as many times as the number of Overlay Units attached to it during each Battle Phase! Since four Overlay Units are attached to it, I can attack all four of your Monsters!"

"What did you say!?" Yukio cried out in alarm. "So that's why you transferred Blade Burner Falcon's Overlay Units to it!"

"Go, Arsenal Falcon! Take down all his Monsters! Swarming Charge!"

The compartments of Arsenal Falcon's wings opened, with four smaller mechanical birds emerging out of them and dashing towards Yukio's Monsters, destroying them in a spectacular explosion that blew Yukio backwards and sent him tumbling down.

[Yukio!]

Both Yuzu and Sora called out in concern.

"This will finish you!" Shun pointed at the downed Yukio. "Raid Raptors – Blade Burner Falcon, attack him directly! Burning Slash of Uprising!"

From inside the smokescreen created by Arsenal Falcon's attack, Yukio saw two eyes lighting up. After that, a gust of wind blew away the smoke, revealing Blade Burner Falcon's form, which proceeded to change forward while grinding its flaming sword to the ground.

"Oh, this is going to hurt…"

That was the only remark Yukio managed to make before he was sent flying into the air by Blade Burner Falcon's attack, letting out a cry of pain due to the gash its blade opened on his shoulder and the impact he made with the ground afterwards.

Yukio – LP: 3500→0

Shun: WIN

"I can't believe it…" Yuzu murmured in shock. "Yukio…actually lost?"

Meanwhile, Shun approached Yukio, who was struggling to get to his feet and staunch the flow of blood from his shoulder, and aimed his Duel Disk at him.

"Last chance, dog of Academia." Shun spoke in a low tone. "What have you done with Ruri?"

"Who…the Hell…is Ruri…?" Yukio spoke while wincing from the pain. "I keep telling you…you have the wrong person…"

"So you still won't talk." Shun spoke as he pressed a few buttons on his Duel Disk. "If that's the case, you will share the same fate as those LDS members."

However, before Shun could go through with whatever he was planning to do—

"LDS members? Are you the culprit behind the recent attacks!? What did you do to Professor Marco!?"

—a familiar figure showed up, distracting him. Turning his head towards its direction, Yukio noted that she was Kotsu Masumi, LDS's Fusion user.

"Are you also a member of LDS?" Shun asked with evident hostility as he pointed his Duel Disk at her. "In that case, I'll be your opponent!"

 _Does this guy pick fights with whoever crosses his path?_ Yukio wondered. _What an overly belligerent fellow…_

However, before Masumi could respond, another familiar intruder appeared by leaping over a container, grabbing Shun's hand. Much to Yukio's surprise, it was the masked Duelist from a while back.

"Cut it out, Shun!" The mysterious boy yelled at his comrade as he removed his mask. "Haven't I told you before not to act so recklessly!? This place isn't our battlefield and the people here are not our enemies!"

"Don't you dare get in my way, Yuto!" Shun shouted at him in return after pulling down his scarf. "In order to get Ruri back, I will use whatever means necessary! Plus, I've already discovered a member of Academia here, so don't preach to me about how they are not our enemies!"

Shun pointed at the dazed Yukio, with the now-named Yuto turning his sight at him as well. Afterwards, he let out a sigh.

"You're mistaken, Shun. I've come across this person a while back, and I can assure you he's not a member of Academia."

"He uses Fusion Summoning with strength that far surpasses that of residents of Standard!" Shun pointed at Yukio again. "What else could he be if not an Academia soldier!?"

"That person stepped forward to defend a total stranger to him." Yuto stated. "You and I both know that Academia agents would never behave in such a manner."

"Even so, still—"

While Shun and Yuto were arguing, Masumi took out her Duel Disk and contacted her friends.

"Hokuto, Yaiba!" Masumi spoke in a hurried tone. "I've found the culprits of the recent attacks! Send backup to my location as quickly as possible!"

"Wait a moment!" Yuzu complained from the side. "You can't be certain that they are the culprits!"

Upon hearing Yuzu's words, Shun turned to her with a shocked expression on his face.

"Ruri…?" Shun pulled out his googles as he stared at Yuzu in disbelief. "What are you doing here? Did you escape on your own?"

 _Seriously, dude? You've been here for several minutes and only now you noticed her? Talk about a bad case of tunnel vision… But why is he calling her Ruri?_

As Yukio wondered about that, Shun moved closer to Yuzu.

"Ruri—"

However, before Shun could do anything else, Yuto punched him in the solar plexus, immobilizing him.

"Calm down, Shun. That girl isn't Ruri."

After that, Shun passed out, with Yuto putting him over his shoulder.

 _A bit too drastic, but damn was it effective._

"For what it's worth, I apologize for what Shun did to you." Yuto turned to Yukio with an apologetic expression. "I'm afraid my friend simply misunderstood things."

"Who are you, people?" Yukio asked Yuto. "What's all this about Academia, Standard and Ruri?"

"Trust me, it's best you don't get too involved in our matters." Yuto said. "The less you know, the safer you'll be."

"Safe? Yeah, I feel real safe here." Yukio commented with a tone dripping with irony. "Why, being attacked out of the blue and coming out of a Duel with a battered body and a bleeding wound is the very definition of safe."

"Once again, I'm very sorry for that."

Yuto inclined his head at Yukio, but frowned upon spotting the Fusion Spell Card that was amidst Yuzu's dropped cards. Yukio off-handedly wondered why she hadn't picked them up yet, but figured she forgot to do so amidst all the excitement.

"This card doesn't suit you." Yuto said to Yuzu as he picked up Fusion. "It's something filled with malice."

"Oi, oi, I don't like people talking like that about presents I give to others." Sora remarked while licking his candy. "In fact, why don't I show you just how amazing that card is?"

"Cut it out!" Yuzu shouted as she stepped between the two boys, who were glaring at each other. "This isn't the time to be fighting!"

However, at that moment, Yuzu's bracelet abruptly shined, causing Yuto to vanish alongside Shun and shocking everyone present.

"Not again…" Yukio murmured. "What's up with all these disappearing acts?"

"Masumi!"

A voice which Yukio identified as Hokuto's was suddenly heard. Immediately afterwards, the man himself arrived, accompanied by Yaiba and, surprisingly enough, Yuya. Upon surveying the wrecked surroundings, Hokuto turned to Masumi with a confused expression.

"What the Hell happened here, Masumi? Where's the culprit?"

"He…he just vanished into thin air…"

Masumi looked like she had a hard time believing what just happened, not that Yukio could blame her for that.

"More importantly, what happened to you, Yukio!?" Yuya asked with an alarmed expression. "You're injured!"

"Ah, this?" Yukio pointed at the gash on his shoulder. "It's nothing, so don't worry about it. It probably looks worse than it is. Look, the blood has already stopped."

True enough, the wound wasn't as bad as Yukio had initially thought. He'd had worse than that in the past, so he figured he would be fine after some basic first aid.

"If you say so…" Yuya didn't look entirely convinced, but let the matter drop as he turned to Yuzu. "Are you alright, Yuzu? You don't look so well."

"He disappeared again…" Yuzu murmured, looking like she hadn't paid any attention to Yuya's words. "And these people keep saying I am and I am not Ruri… I don't know what's going on anymore! Why does he disappear when my bracelet shines and Yuya shows up in his place!? I don't understand anything!"

Yuzu looked like she was on the early stages of a panic attack as she buried her face in her hands. Well, Yukio could hardly blame her with all the abnormal situations they found themselves into. Even his head started hurting when he thought of all the mysteries surrounding Kurosaki and that Yuto boy who looked like him and Yuya.

"Why are your cards thrown down like that?"

Yuya wondered aloud as he picked up Yuzu's cards and gave them to her. Yuzu accepted them wordlessly, still looking a bit shell-shocked. Meanwhile, additional staff from LDS had shown up at the scene, with Masumi running to meet them.

"I don't know about you guys, but I believe it's time to hightail out of here." Yukio commented. "I don't feel like being subjected to an interrogation by LDS at the moment."

"Agreed." Sora nodded in assent. "Come on, Yuzu, Yuya."

Sora gently guided Yuzu away just as Yaiba approached Yuya and Yukio.

"Hey, I heard you need two more wins to qualify for the Championship." Yaiba addressed Yuya. "Good luck with that, although it might be impossible for you."

"Wait a minute." Yukio said. "How did you know Yuya needs two more wins, Yaiba?"

"I heard it from the big guy." Yaiba answered matter-of-factly. "He was pretty thrilled about it."

"Gongenzaka?" Yuya asked in surprise. "Don't tell me…you two had a Duel again?"

"Nothing like that. He just came to me and begged me to teach him Synchro Summoning out of the blue. Although I usually don't help others…it was kind of hard to refuse him when he bowed before me and everything."

Yaiba responded with a sigh before running off to join his friends. Yukio could understand where he was coming from. Gongenzaka's overbearing attitude was difficult to handle sometimes. But to think he was actually learning Synchro Summoning… It seemed that, apart from Yuzu, the battle against LDS had prompted Gongenzaka to improve himself as well.

"Gongenzaka…" Yuya muttered. "So even you are trying to grow as a Duelist…"

"Yuya, we have to get going now." Yukio urged his friend.

"Yeah, I'm coming…"

However, Yuya's attention was drawn to the discarded Fusion card, which he picked up and stared at for a while.

"Yuya! Come on, don't space out on me now!"

Yukio grabbed Yuya from his wrist and dragged him away from the harbor. After walking in a hurried pace for several minutes and making sure that no-one was pursing them, Yukio finally released Yuya.

"Alright, we should be far enough…" Yukio said after catching his breath. "I'll head back to the hotel in order to treat my wound and change my clothes."

"Don't you want to come to my place?" Yuya suggested. "It's not far from here."

"Nah, it's fine." Yukio waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "The hotel is not that far from here either. Plus, I really need some rest after such an intense day."

"OK, I guess I'll see you tomorrow in my next qualifying match then?" Yuya asked Yukio.

"Count on it."

And with that, Yuya took his leave. However, Yukio remained rooted on the spot as the earlier Duel and Shun's words kept replaying in his mind.

"I lack focus, huh…?"

Kurosaki admittedly had a point. Yukio had allowed the matter with Akaba Reiji to grow to the level of an unhealthy obsession, and it had driven him to distraction as a result. Because of that, he was unable to fight at the top of his game and lost to the mysterious Xyz Duelist as a result. However, he was actually grateful for that. His loss had been the wake-up call he needed to snap out of his fixation and move on. If he had entered the Maiami Championship with an attitude like that, he would have certainly been eliminated in the first round. And also—

"My current strength…is not enough…"

If he was honest with himself, Yukio had become a bit arrogant ever since he obtained Pendulum Summoning, thinking he would be able to triumph over anyone with ease thanks to it. However, that certainly hadn't been the case today, and it might not have been the case with Akaba Reiji either if he had gone all out.

Furthermore, he was impressed with Yuya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka's resolve. Each of them was desperately trying to surpass their limits and improve their Dueling. That was even truer for Yuzu and Gongenzaka, who had used their defeats as an incentive to become stronger, the very same thing Yukio had advocated during his lecture at You Show. Since his friends were working so hard to go beyond their limits, he couldn't afford to fall behind. The moment he did so was the moment he would degenerate to weakness.

"Yosh! I have to become stronger as well!"

Yukio shouted enthusiastically, ignoring the curious stares of the people around him. With this newfound resolve, Yukio rushed back to the hotel with an excited grin on his face.

 _Once the Championship begins, I'll also show you my own evolved strength, everyone…_

* * *

Card Corner

 **Chimeric Magician**

ATK: 1100, DEF: 1300, LV: 3, SC: 5

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon one Fusion Monster by using monsters on your side of the field or hand as Fusion Materials, but they are banished.

Monster Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned successfully, add 1 "Polymerization" or "Fusion" card from your deck to your hand, except "Diffusion-Wave Motion".

 **Dimension Magician**

ATK: 0, DEF: 1100, LV: 2, SC: 2

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you have a "Magician" card in your other Pendulum Zone, you can add 1 banished "Magician" Pendulum Monster in your hand whose Level is between the Pendulum Scales.

Monster Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned successfully, you can place up to three banished "Magician" Pendulum Monsters to your Extra Deck face-up.

 **Dowsing Magician**

ATK: 1900, DEF: 1500, LV: 4, SC: 5

Dark/Spellcaster/Ritual/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: This card cannot be placed on the Pendulum Zone directly from your hand. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 card in your other Pendulum Zone; add 1 Level 4 or lower "Magician" Pendulum monster from your Deck or Extra Deck to your hand.

Monster Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Arrival from the Different Dimension". If this card is summoned successfully, add 1Level 4 or lower "Magician" Pendulum Monster from your Deck, Graveyard or Banish Zone to your hand. If this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Fortune Magician**

ATK: 2200, DEF: 1600, LV: 7

Dark/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect

2 Spellcaster-type Monsters

Monster Effect: Once per turn, roll a six-sided dice and apply the following effect according to the result and the Phase you activated the effect.

-Draw Phase: If you rolled an even number, draw 1 extra card; otherwise, send one card from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard.

-Main Phase: If you rolled an even number, gain 400 LP for every monster on the field; otherwise, lose 400 LP for every monster on the field.

-Battle Phase: If you rolled an even number, when this card battles an opponent's monster, double this card's ATK until the battle's end; otherwise, halve this card's ATK until the battle's end.

 **Harmonious Melody Paladin**

ATK: 2700, DEF: 1800, LV: 7, SC: 8

Dark/Spellcaster/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect

2 "Magician" Pendulum Monsters on the field.

Pendulum Effect: During either player's turn, if one of your Pendulum monsters battles an opponent's monster with a higher ATK; destroy both Monsters before damage calculation and inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, select one Pendulum monster on your field. It gains ATK equal to the total sum of the current ATK of all Pendulum monsters on your side of the field until the End Phase. Only that monster can attack during that turn's Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Nobledragon Magician**

ATK: 700, DEF: 1400, LV: 3, SC: 5

Fire/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when a face-up Pendulum Monster on your side of the field would be sent to the Graveyard, place it face up on your Extra Deck instead.

Monster Effect: If this card is used for a Synchro Summon, send it to the Graveyard. Once per turn, if this card is in your hand or Graveyard, you can target 1 Level 7 or higher "Odd-Eyes" Monster you control; reduce its Level by 3 and Special Summon this card.

 **Magician's Land Robe**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card to a Spellcaster-type Monster on your side of the field. It gains 500 DEF and the first time it would be destroyed by battle or card effect, it's not destroyed. If the equipped monster is destroyed, draw 1 card.

 **Arrival from the Different Dimension**

Ritual Spell Card

This card can be used to Ritual Summon "Dowsing Magician". You must also tribute Monsters whose level is equal to or exceeds 4 from your hand or field. You can also use Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck as tribute, but they are banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to select one Level 4 or lower Monster in your Banish Zone; special summon it, but its effects are negated.

 **Pentagram Draw**

Normal Spell Card

If you control only "Melodious" Monsters while your opponent controls more Monsters than you, draw two cards.

 **Raid Raptors – Migration**

Normal Spell Card

If you control two or more "Raid Raptors" Monsters with the same Level, Special Summon one "Raid Raptors" Monster from your Deck with the same Level as them and its effect negated.

 **Overlay Transfer**

Normal Spell Card

Target one Xyz Monster you control; detach all of its Xyz Materials and attach them to another Xyz Monster on your side of the field.

 **Enchanting Melody**

Normal Trap Card

If a "Melodious" Monster on your side of the field is attacked, change the attack target to the "Melodious" Monster with the highest ATK on your side of the field. All other Monsters your opponent controls must also target that Monster during that turn's Battle Phase.

 **Life Trade**

Normal Spell Card

If your Life Points are higher than your opponent's, you can exchange your Life Points and draw one card for every 600 points you lost.

 **Deadly Lullaby**

Counter Trap Card

If a "Melodious" Monster on your side of the field is attacked, destroy the attacking Monster and inflict half its ATK as damage to your opponent.

 **Sleight of Hand**

Counter Trap Card

If a Spellcaster-type Monster(s) on your side of the field would be destroyed by a card effect, negate that effect and destroy that card.

 **Dazzling Illusion**

Counter Trap Card

When a Spellcaster-type monster on your side of the field is attacked, you can activate this effect; negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

 **Mutual Retreat**

Normal Trap Card

If an attack position Monster you control is targeted for an attack by one of your opponent's attack position Monsters, switch both Monsters to defense position.

 **Raid Raptors – Screech**

Counter Trap Card

When your opponent Special Summons a Monster(s) while you control a "Raid Raptors" Monster, you can activate this card; switch all their Special Summoned Monsters in defense position, also switch any other Monsters your opponent Special Summon for the duration of this turn in defense position. The Monsters' battle position cannot be changed until the end of your turn.

 **Raptor's Squall**

Counter Trap Card

When a "Raid Raptors" Monster you control is targeted by an opponent's card effect, negate that effect and draw one card.

 **And with that, Chapter 5 comes to an end with Yukio's defeat at Shun's hands. I wanted for Yukio to lose one Duel before the Maiami Championship for several reasons. One, I think we'll all agree it's a bit monotonous for a character to always win. Even the main characters in Yu-Gi-Oh lost their fair share of Duels, with the notable exception of Yusei, who, if I recall correctly, lost only that flashback Duel in episode 2 (and by losing, I mean his Life Points properly dropping to 0, since he had several Duels which were interrupted before their conclusion). Two, a loss was the best way to give him a wake-up call from his obsession at his Pyrrhic (by his standards) victory over Reiji. Third, I wanted to give him incentive to further improve himself before the Championship begins like Yuya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka.**

 **Now, as to why I chose Shun to defeat him, it's mainly because I have a fondness for the Raidraptor archetype since I've won several Duels with it. That Arsenal Falcon is also a bit broken in my opinion. Not only can it get a maximum of five attacks per turn if you rank it up from Rise Falcon, it can also special summon any kind of Raidraptor Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck upon its destruction, giving one instant access to Ultimate Falcon. I'll be very surprised if this card doesn't get at least limited status at some point.**

 **Since I've caught a nasty flu, there's a possibility the next chapter might be a bit late. Until then, please read and review.**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings, community! I'm happy to announce that I'm almost back to one hundred percent in terms of health. In order to celebrate that, here's chapter 6. I would also like to thank everyone once more for their well-wishes in their PMs and comments! I'd like to think this played a big part in my convalescence. And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Pulse of Darkness**

"Alright, the time has come at last…"

Yukio muttered so as he watched the sun dawn from his suite's window. Needless to say, he hadn't got a wink of sleep yesterday due to his excitement about the fact that the day he had been looking forward to had at last arrived: the opening ceremony of the Maiami Championship.

Speaking of the Championship, all his friends from You Show had successfully qualified for their respective classes, a great achievement for a small-time Duel School like theirs. Yuzu, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya had reached the required win ratio long before he arrived at Maiami, while Sora easily secured the six victories required for his own participation as well.

Regarding Yuya, he had also triumphed over his last two opponents and had earned his spot in the Maiami Championship. Yukio couldn't help but grin when he recalled his third qualification Duel with Houchun Mieru, a young fortuneteller girl who used Ritual Summoning. Despite her declaration that it was fated for Yuya to lose, he not only won, but also discovered his own way to go beyond the Pendulum by using Yuzu's Fusion card to bring forth a new Monster, Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Of course, the highlight of the Duel was the fact that Mieru developed a crush on Yuya after its conclusion, much to Yuzu's ire and Yukio's amusement. Oh, he was certain he would enjoy a lot of comedic moments in the future courtesy of this sort-of love triangle.

In any case, Yuya's fourth qualification match proved to be the most heated one of all since his opponent was none other than Gongenzaka. Not only that, but since both needed one more win to qualify, the loser might have to forfeit his chance of entering the Championship. Adding to the pressure for Yuya was the fact that Nico had forbidden everyone from showing themselves to him or cheer for him in any manner during the Duel, leaving him without moral support. Kind of harsh, but he understood Nico's reasons. If he wished to become a pro, Yuya had to be prepared to crush the ambitions of his opponents, and also get used to matches where he would be the away team. The pro world wasn't so kind to allow him to do otherwise.

Despite all these disadvantageous conditions and Gongenzaka's use of Synchro Summon, Yuya eventually defeated him by utilizing another new Fusion Monster, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Although Yukio was happy for him, he also felt bad about Gongenzaka potentially losing his chance to participate in the Championship. Fortunately, he had received a call yesterday afternoon from Gongenzaka, who informed Yukio that he had barely made the sixty percent victory ratio just before the deadline, much to Yukio's relief.

All in all, he was glad that everyone had successfully qualified, even if that meant he might have to face them at some point. However, he wasn't overly concerned about it. As fellow Duelists and soon-to-be rivals, all they had to do was give it their all while respecting each other. After that…may the best man (or woman) win. It was as simple as that.

All of them had also improved themselves and their tactics a lot ever since the showdown with LDS, to the point where he could hardly believe these were the same Duelists he had met not even a month ago. Their growth rate was nothing less than astounding.

"Even so, I don't intend to fall back here."

Yukio said aloud as he turned his gaze to his Deck, which was placed on a nearby table. Ever since his loss to Kurosaki a few days back, he had gone over it again and again, taking cards out and including others in as a means of increasing its power and versatility. However, what was truly bizarre was the fact that he discovered cards he wasn't even aware he possessed while rebuilding his Deck. It was as if his Deck was sentient and was responding to his desire for more power by creating new cards, as outrageous as that notion sounded.

"…Come to think of it, this mysterious trait began ever since you and I first met. Isn't that right, partner?"

Yukio remarked so as he took out Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon from his Deck and stared at it. Obtaining Chaos Karma was one of his most vivid memories since it was a farewell gift from the person he respected and looked up to the most, his old teacher Kouji-sensei, who had instructed him and the other kids in the basics of Dueling.

That particular day was the last day Sensei was able to visit the orphanage since he had to return back to his hometown due to personal issues. Many of the younger kids had cried at that, leaving the then nine-year-old Yukio with the arduous task of having to calm them down as the oldest of the bunch. After everyone had composed themselves and said their goodbyes properly, Yukio had been left alone with Sensei.

"Sorry about that scene, Sensei." Yukio had apologized to his teacher. "But everyone is going to miss you a lot so I couldn't restrain their outburst."

"Ho, ho, that's quite alright, Yukio-kun." Kouji-sensei had laughed good-naturedly. "Truth be told, I'm going to miss everyone here a lot as well. You're all such good kids that I'm ashamed I couldn't do more for you other than teach you how to Duel."

"It's alright, Sensei." Yukio had smiled. "Even this small kindness is more than enough for us already. And because of it, some of these guys might be able to grasp a better future that would have been otherwise unavailable to them."

"My, that's such a mature response for a nine-year-old." Kouji-sensei had rubbed Yukio's head, causing him to chuckle. "You fit the role of the responsible big brother perfectly."

"Thanks, Sensei."

"Now then, it's about time we said our farewells as well, Yukio-kun." The old professor had said as he reached into his coat pocket. "But first, I have a gift for you. Consider it your victory prize since you decimated your peers in the neighborhood Rental Deck Tournament we organized the other day."

Upon saying that, Kouji-sensei had placed a card with a blue border in the table and had pushed it towards Yukio. Yukio had recalled that these oddly-colored cards were Ritual Monsters from the retired professor's lectures.

"Chaos Karma…Ritual Dragon…?" Yukio had wondered as he picked up the card. "I've never heard of such a Monster before…"

"That's because both it and its corresponding Ritual Spell Card are most likely one of a kind." The old professor had explained as he also pulled out Karma Manifestation from his pocket and offered it to Yukio. "I've travelled a lot around the world, but I've never come across any other copies of these cards."

"Ehhhhhh!?" Yukio had cried out in shock. "Doesn't that mean they are super rare then!? If that's the case, why are you giving them to me!?"

At Yukio's question, Kouji-sensei had put his hand on his shoulder with a serious expression.

"These may just be the delusions of an old man, but I sense Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon is meant to stand alongside you. You could even say my coming to this city was all in order for me to give you this card one day. Also…I feel that you're shouldering a heavy fate that will one day move the world itself, Yukio-kun. As such, it's my hope that Chaos Karma will become your strength when the time comes to confront it."

And with these cryptic statements, Kouji-sensei had bid farewell to Yukio, leaving him with Chaos Karma and its Ritual Spell. Using them as the basis and scavenging around for discarded cards, Yukio had built his first Deck and started challenging the neighborhood kids, winning and losing his fair share of Duels in the process.

It was also around that time cards began mysteriously appearing in his Deck, like his other four dragons. Although Yukio was greatly perplexed by this phenomenon, he chose to keep it to himself. Who would believe him if he started announcing that cards suddenly materialized in his Deck out of nowhere? Plus, it wasn't like he could do anything about it or that he was hurting anyone, so he just accepted it and moved on.

And so the weeks passed, with Yukio Dueling against more and more opponents, amassing both experience and strategies from his Duels. He successfully figured out Fusion, Synchro and Xyz by repeatedly facing Duelists who used such summoning methods, and began employing them as well with great success. It was his dream to participate in various tournaments and win until he entered the Pro League, where he could earn enough money to support the rest of his 'family'.

However, that dream was cut short because of his choice that fateful day…

At that point, Yukio cut his reminiscing short. He was in no mood to recall these unpleasant events, especially in such a festive day. So instead, he opted to place Chaos Karma back to his Deck and finish his sizeable breakfast before heading out to meet with the others in the stadium.

"After all, you can't win with an empty stomach…"

Yukio couldn't help but chuckle upon remembering his Sensei's favorite aphorism as he dug into the food…

* * *

"Damn, this place is packed."

Yukio let out a small whistle upon observing the large number of people who had assembled inside the Maiami Stadium as they waited for the event to start. He knew that the Maiami Championship attracted Dueling fans and participants from all over the world, but it was one thing to hear it and quite another to experience it.

"Now, where is everyone else?"

After looking around for a bit, Yukio eventually spotted the familiar figures of Yuzu, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora. However, most of them looked frantic and worried for some reason.

"Yo." Yukio greeted them casually. "What's wrong, everyone? Why does everybody look so flustered?"

"Oh, Yukio." Sora greeted him back while licking his candy as usual. "Yuya is missing and we can't find him."

"Missing? Yuya is?"

That was strange. Knowing Yuya, Yukio half-expected to find him camped outside the stadium and waiting for the opening ceremony to start with an idiotic smile plastered on his face. But to think that he was absent now of all times… Yukio briefly wondered if he had got cold feet, but quickly dismissed that notion as ridiculous. Yuya wasn't that sort of person.

"Have you checked his home?" Yukio suggested. "Maybe he forgot something and returned to pick it up."

"I called Yoko-san and she told me Yuya hasn't been there at all ever since he left this morning to come to You Show." Yuzu spoke with evident concern. "What on Earth could have happened to him? What if he's hurt and needs help!?"

"OK, calm down, Yuzu." Yukio made a placating gesture. "Freaking out isn't helping anyone. There has to be a logical explanation for Yuya's absence."

"What did you say?" A new voice interjected. "Is it true that my darling hasn't come yet?"

The one who had spoken was the young fortuneteller Duelist, Houchun Mieru.

"My…darling!?"

Upon hearing that remark, Yuzu's expression turned extremely angry, causing the younger trio to slowly edge away from her in terror.

"Y-Yuzu-oneechan…" Futoshi said with a trembling tone. "C-Calm down…"

"Don't tell me…" Mieru's eyes literally started shining. "Darling actually snuck off in order to meet my parents! Oh my, that's a great surprise! Darling is so daring!"

"Haaa!?" Yuzu pulled out her trademark paper fan, looking ready to unleash her wrath upon the unsuspecting girl while the younger trio was desperately trying to restrain her. "What nonsense are you spouting!? There's no way that would happen!"

Yukio let out a small grin at Yuzu's jealous fit.

"I know the situation is serious and all, but you have to admit this is pure comedy cold."

"Agreed." Sora responded with a grin on his own. "One never gets bored around this company."

"We don't have time for this, Yuzu-oneechan." Ayu remarked with apparent worry. "We have to find Yuya-oniichan soon. The opening ceremony is about to start."

"There's no need to worry!" Mieru responded with a confident expression. "With my prided fortunetelling, I will instantly divine Darling's location!"

Following her declaration, Mieru set her apple-shaped glass ball on the ground and began murmuring stuff like [Darling… Darling…where could you be, my sweet darling?], with Yuzu getting even more enraged by the second. For the young fortuneteller's sake, Yukio hoped she would get some results sooner rather than later lest they have a bloodbath in their hands.

"I see it!" Mieru abruptly announced, snapping Yuzu out of her murderous rampage. "Darling is over there!"

Mieru pointed towards the edge of the city, much to everyone's confusion.

"Yuya-oniichan is…over there?"

Tatsuya questioned Mieru with apparent doubt.

"Didn't I just say that?" Mieru shot a cross look at the blue-haired boy. "It's plain as day. Darling is there!"

"Are you certain that thing isn't busted?" Yukio pointed at the glass ball. "Maybe you need to change the batteries or check the warranty."

"How rude!" Mieru complained with puffed cheeks. "My predictions are one-hundred percent accurate, you know!"

"Except for the time when you predicted you'd win your Duel against Yuya…"

Yukio muttered so under his breath, but didn't voice this comment aloud. Arguing with Mieru right now was counter-productive and served no purpose. Seeing that there was nothing more they could do, Yukio and the rest resigned themselves to waiting for Yuya in silence. In the meantime, several nasty comments could be heard from the people around them about how Yuya had probably run away like his father, angering Yukio. Just as he was about to give them a piece of his mind—

"Oi! Yuzu! Everyone!"

Turning his gaze towards the entrance, Yukio spotted Yuya running towards them while waving.

[Yuya-oniichan!]

The young trio of You Show shouted in unison upon seeing him.

"Yuya!" Yukio spoke with a relieved tone. "Finally, man! Where were you all this time?"

"Sorry, sorry." Yuya rubbed his neck awkwardly. "There was a little something I had to take care of before coming here."

"A little something, you say?" Yuzu grabbed Yuya's hands. "I was really worried about you, you know!? I was afraid something might have happened to you!"

"As I said, I'm sorry." Yuya pulled his hands out of Yuzu's. "In any case, we have to enter the stadium soon, right? Let's move along. We're almost out of time."

"And whose fault is that, I wonder…?"

Yuzu muttered in exasperation, a sentiment shared by Yukio. However, just as Yuya started to move forward, he collided with a tall, muscular young man with rough-looking clothes and a cruel expression on his face.

"It's been a while, weakling."

The man remarked with a savage smile, causing Yuya to back away from him. Yukio assumed that whatever relationship these two shared, it was nothing pleasant.

"Y-you are…"

"This is right before an important tournament, so I was sure you'd run away." The young man resumed speaking. "Just like that worthless old man of yours!"

"What did you say!?" Yuya yelled in outrage. "You take that back!"

"Make me, you runt." The boy's expression distorted with hatred. "I'll never accept the fact that someone like you beat Strong Ishijima. In fact, how about I crush you right here and prove to everyone what a pushover you really are!?"

The youth advanced towards Yuya with a menacing expression—only to find his path blocked by Yukio.

"Huh? Who the Hell are you? If you get in my way, I'll destroy you as well."

"That's my line, fatso." Yukio remarked with a cold expression. "I don't appreciate it when someone threatens my friends, especially a worthless sack of meat like you."

"What was that, you damn brat!?"

The youth attempted to punch Yukio, only for his fist to be easily caught by the silver-haired boy. His vice-like grip caused a pained expression to appear on the would-be bully's face.

"Just like a typical bully, all bark and no bite." Yukio released the youth's fist with a contemptuous expression. "If you have something to prove or say, do so through a Duel. Words are only for cowards and arrogant windbags who try to mask their inferiority through them."

"You bastard… Don't act all high and mighty with me!"

Just as the bully attempted to go for another punch, he was restrained by a hand that grabbed his shoulder.

"That's enough, Ankokuji Gen!"

"Gongenzaka!"

Just as Yuya said, the one who had stopped the now-named Gen was Gongenzaka, who glared at him.

"Calling a senior disciple by his name, are we?" Gen commented with a smirk. "You must be quite the big shot now, huh, Gongenzaka?"

"You are no longer my senior disciple!" Gongenzaka yelled. "Unless you've forgotten, you were cast out of the Dojo in disgrace!"

 _A pleasant ray of sunshine like him was expelled? I can't imagine why…_

As Yukio thought so in derision, an announcement was suddenly heard.

[Players may enter the stadium in a moment. All competitors, please line up in front of your respective placards.]

"Hmph." Gen turned around to leave. "You three had best remain in the tournament long enough for me to crush you."

After Gen had disappeared, Yuya turned to Gongenzaka with a wide smile.

"Gongenzaka! You also qualified for the tournament, right!?"

"That's right." Gongenzaka confirmed it with a pleased smile. "I, the man Gongenzaka, made the sixty percent win ratio right before the deadline. I wouldn't be able to face Yaiba-dono if I failed to qualify."

"Wait, Yuya didn't know you qualified?" Yukio asked Gongenzaka with a curious expression. "Why did you tell me and not Yuya?"

"I, the man Gongenzaka, wanted to surprise everyone today." Gongenzaka stated. "However, I couldn't restrain myself from sharing the joyous news with a friend, which is why I contacted you, Yukio."

"Oh, I see."

Following that exchange, Yukio and the rest turned their heads towards the large screen in the lobby, watching the procession of the various Duel Schools like Ryozanpaku, Knights of Duels and Surprise School. However, when LDS made its entrance, Yuya, Yuzu and Yukio all gasped in shock.

"Eh?"

"Kurosaki…?"

"Why is that guy there?"

Yuzu, Yukio and Yuya said so respectively, before turning to each other with curious gazes.

"You guys…" Yuya looked perplexed. "You also know him?"

"You could say that." Yukio responded. "He showed up out of the blue after Yuzu and I had a practice Duel a few days back and challenged me while accusing me of being an Academia agent or whatever."

"You forgot the part where he savagely beat you in a Duel."

Sora chimed in, causing everyone to stare at Yukio wide-eyed.

"You…lost?" Gongenzaka looked like he couldn't believe it. "Against that guy? Is he that strong?"

"He's good." Yukio admitted, not wanting to go into details about his jumbled mental state at the time. "But what about you, Yuya? Where did you come across that fellow?"

"He…attacked members of LDS's top team in front of my eyes." Yuya revealed hesitantly. "I thought it was a hallucination brought by exhaustion at first…but that's obviously not the case."

"Eh…?" Yuzu looked shocked. "If that's the case, what's he doing with LDS?"

"That…is a very good question."

Yukio responded as he stared at the mysterious Xyz Duelist. Truth be told, he didn't care much about why Kurosaki was participating in the Championship at the moment. If he was here, this was a golden opportunity to erase the stain of his previous defeat by winning against him this time.

"It looks like it's our turn next." Yuya abruptly announced as the members of You Show prepared to head for the Stadium. "What about you, Yukio, Gongenzaka?"

"We're last in the line of procession with the unaffiliated Duelists and the Duel Schools where only a single member qualified." Yukio explained. "Go ahead, we'll meet up shortly."

After a couple of minutes since Yuya and the rest had taken their leave, an announcement was heard requesting for the remaining Duelists to get in line and prepare to enter the stadium. Following that, Yukio entered the stadium alongside the remaining participants amidst thunderous applause. From what Yukio could tell after a cursory glance around, there wasn't a single unoccupied seat.

While surveying the area, Yukio located Akaba Reiji and his witch of a mother sitting in a special area reserved for them. Furthermore, a small child was standing next to Reiji while clutching a doll. Because of his hooded sweatshirt, his face was hidden from Yukio's view. He briefly wondered if that was a relative of Reiji's.

However, any thoughts about the boy were banished from his mind upon taking note of Reiji's intense stare towards him. Yukio sharply glared at the grey-haired man in return, but only received a wry smile in response. As always, Akaba Reiji was a man who remained cool no matter the circumstances.

 _Alright, Akaba Reiji. You wanted me, so here I am. Now, what sort of game are you playing?_

Yukio inwardly thought as he took his place next to You Show's students while half-listening to some official blabbing about the tournament and fair play and whatnot. After he was finished, Nico Smiley took the stage, announcing that Yuya was the one who would deliver the oath of fair play. Despite his initial blunder, Yuya eventually made an inspiring speech that had the entire audience applauding for him. Once it was concluded, Nico informed everyone that they had to place their registration cards in their Duel Disks in order to find out their next opponent.

Following the example of his peers, Yukio also placed his registration card into his Disk. After a few seconds, the image of his opponent appeared.

"Ashley…from the Knight of Duels, huh?" Yukio remarked. "And the match is tomorrow."

"My opponent is…Sawatari!?" Yuya cried out in surprise. "My match is tomorrow too."

"I'm facing against…Masumi!?" Yuzu also seemed greatly surprised. "My own match is this afternoon."

"Mine is tomorrow as well." Gongenzaka suddenly announced. "As for my opponent…"

Gongenzaka turned his Duel Disk towards them, allowing everyone to see the picture of—

"Ankokuji?" Yukio cocked his head sideways. "The idiot we met in the lobby a while ago?"

"This must surely be fate…" Gongenzaka commented with an expression filled with fighting spirit. "I'll make sure to make Ankokuji pay for his insults towards my friends!"

"Mine's right after this!" Futoshi said with evident excitement.

"Mine's right after Futoshi's." Ayu said.

"As for me, I'm tomorrow." Tatsuya said.

"Alright!" Yuya said. "In that case, we'll cheer for Futoshi, Ayu and Yuzu today!"

"What about you, Sora?" Yukio addressed the cyan-haired boy. "When's your match?"

"I'm fighting against someone from LDS tomorrow." Sora answered as he also turned his Duel Disk towards everyone. "And I think you'll be quite surprised when you see who it is, especially you, Yukio."

True enough, upon seeing that familiar face, Yukio opened his eyes wide.

"…Kurosaki Shun? You're fighting against him?"

"So it would seem." Sora responded. "Too bad for you, Yukio. It looks like you won't have the chance to get your revenge against him. There's no way I will lose to that guy."

"Careful, Sora." Yukio warned his friend. "You know what they say about pride coming before the fall. Don't underestimate him."

"I know, I know." Sora waved his hand dismissively. "There's no need to worry about me."

 _In one ear and out the other, huh…_ Yukio let out a sigh inwardly. _I just hope he'll be OK._

"Hiiragi Yuzu." The familiar voice of Masumi was suddenly heard. "It appears you're my first opponent."

"Masumi, tell me!" Yuzu addressed her with a distraught expression. "Why is Kurosaki Shun listed as an LDS member?"

"Huh?" Masumi looked confused. "What are you talking about? He's been a part of us from the start."

"From the start, you say…?" Yukio narrowed his eyes at that strange statement. "However, you were clearly hostile to him before, accusing him of being the culprit of the attacks towards LDS's staff. Why would you do that if he was a member of your group from the start?"

"I…accused him of attacking LDS?" Masumi had an incredulous look on her face. "That's impossible. I think you must be mistaken about something, Tachibana Yukio. In any case, we will next meet in our Duel, Hiiragi Yuzu. I'll be looking forward to see how much you've improved since the last time we fought."

And with that, the trio of Masumi, Hokuto and Yaiba took their leave, leaving behind a very perplexed Yukio.

"Well, that was…odd to say the least."

"Yeah." Yuya agreed with a nod. "However, let's leave this issue aside for now. We have to accompany Futoshi to his match and cheer him on!"

Following after the rest of You Show, Yukio arrived at the arena where the Junior-class matches were held. Shortly afterwards, Futoshi began his Duel against Shimizu Takeshi of Smile Duel School. Although it was a close match, Futoshi eventually won thanks to his ace Monster, Sketch Beast – Tyranno, much to everyone's joy.

After everyone congratulated Futoshi, it was Ayu's turn to Duel next, with her opponent being a member of LDS, Reira. Yukio was almost certain that was the boy who was standing next to Reiji in the opening ceremony. And if he was related to Akaba Reiji, he was definitely someone to watch out for. His assumption was proven correct when, despite his timidity and unimpressive start, Reira eventually turned the Duel around by performing a Fusion Summon through using C/C One-Eyed Past Eye and a copy of Ayu's Monster, a unique strategy. Thanks to his Fusion Monster, Reira easily defeated Ayu's ace Monster and won the Duel. Although Ayu was depressed about her loss, Yuya and Gongenzaka were successful in cheering her up.

In any case, the real highlight of the day proved to be Yuzu's revenge match against Masumi. Although Masumi was successful in cornering Yuzu with her Gem-Knight Fusion Monsters at first, Yuzu counterattacked by using Masumi's own Crystal Rose against her in order to bring out her ace Monster, Bloom Diva, winning the Duel. Following her victory, Yuzu was approached by Masumi, who gave her Crystal Rose as a sign of acknowledgement and friendship. It was always a pleasant scene to watch new bonds being formed after a Duel. After that, everybody split up, promising to meet again at the Stadium tomorrow, with Yukio heading back to the hotel.

"Kurosaki…is a member of LDS, huh?"

Yukio muttered so as he walked. No matter how he tried to spin it, he just couldn't find a convincing explanation for Masumi's complete change of attitude towards Kurosaki or her claim that he was part of LDS all along, although he clearly wasn't. It was as if she, Hokuto and Yaiba had been brainwashed into thinking Kurosaki was their comrade. In any case, the only sure way to ascertain the truth would be to ask Kurosaki directly.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen…"

Yukio snorted. For all he knew, Kurosaki still considered him an enemy and a member of this mysterious 'Academia'. If he tried to carelessly approach him, Kurosaki would probably sick his Raid Raptors on him. Since he wasn't particularly fond of being shredded to pieces, he would have to tread carefully around the Xyz Duelist until this strange misunderstanding of his was cleared. He could also try approaching Akaba Reiji and ask him directly, but it was even more unlikely he'd get a straight answer from him even if he succeeded in meeting him face-to-face.

Yukio let out a sigh. There were so many questions, yet so little answers. Ever since the incident with Sawatari, mysteries and bizarre occurrences seemed to be pilling up at an alarming rate. There had to be something connecting all these events, but Yukio couldn't for the life of him figure out what. It was as if he was staring into a giant puzzle with most of its pieces missing, something which frustrated him to no end.

"In any case, I can't afford to get distracted now." Yukio slapped his cheeks in order to focus. "I've got a Duel to win tomorrow."

And with that, Yukio hurried back to the hotel, eager to get some good rest in preparation for tomorrow's battle…

* * *

 _The next day…_

"It looks like it's finally my turn, huh?"

Yukio remarked as he walked towards the arena, the memory of the previous two matches he had watched still vivid in his mind. The first Duel had been Gongenzaka versus Ankokuji Gen and, as expected, Ankokuji had employed dirty psychological tactics in his attempt to win. That scumbag had his lackeys lure Yuya away from the stadium in an attempt to make Gongenzaka lose his composure by thinking Yuya was in trouble. However, Gongenzaka refused to be swayed and expressed his belief in Yuya, which was rewarded when he showed up. Empowered by his friend's arrival, Gongenzaka had performed a spectacular Synchro Summon by using the Monster Ankokuji had stolen from him to bring out his ace, Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susano-O, winning the Duel.

As for Yuya, he had confronted Sawatari, who had re-christened himself as Neo New Sawatari, causing Yukio to groan at how ridiculous that sounded. Despite the fact that Yuya was cornered due to Sawatari's unexpected Pendulum Summon and Yosen Lost Tornado combo, he was able to pull off a miraculous comeback by using Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and an Action Card to emerge victorious.

Since both of them had made such a grand spectacle, the entire crowd was riveted and congratulated them both afterwards. Sawatari also took his defeat in stride, vowing to defeat Yuya next time instead of throwing a temper tantrum. He seemed to have grown a bit compared to the last time Yukio crossed paths with him, along with having discovered a passion for Entertainment Duels. Yuya had probably been a positive influence on him after all.

While these thoughts crossed his mind, Yukio stepped on the Real Solid Vision arena amidst deafening cheers, with Ashley standing across him. His opponent was a dark green-haired youth dressed in a full set of armor with a green cape. Yukio briefly wondered whether or not he was sweating bullets in that outfit.

"Now, everyone!" Nico Smiley announced with his usual fervor. "It's time for the third match of the day! First up, let's introduce our competitors! On one corner, we have Ashley, an elite Duelist from the Knight of Duels, one of the most prestigious Duel Schools in the world. And on the other, we have the unaffiliated Duelist, Tachibana Yukio, who nevertheless qualified for the Championship due to his eighty percent victory rate."

"Ohhhhh, Yukio!" Shuzo cheered on. "Burn on! Hot-blooded! Show them the power of You Show's prided ace Duelist!"

"Not this again…" Yuzu sighed in exasperation. "How many times must we remind you he's not a part of You Show until it sticks…?"

"The Principal sure is as enthusiastic as always." Yuya remarked with a smile. "But I'm also a bit excited at what Yukio is going to show us in this Duel."

"Ditto." Sora agreed with Yuya's words. "From what I've heard, he's also been trying to improve himself ever since he lost to Kurosaki. I'm looking forward to the results."

"Constantly striving to surpass his limits." Gongenzaka nodded his head. "That's the mark of a true man!"

Meanwhile, back at LDS's control center, Reiji was also observing the Duel that was about to unfold with the ever timid Reira standing next to him, until the arrival of Shun distracted him.

"Why did you call me here?" Shun addressed Reiji with a cold tone. "I don't particularly like to be interrupted for trivial matters."

"This is no trivial matter." Reiji responded without turning around. "I thought you'd be interested in this next match."

Shun turned his gaze to the giant screen and narrowed his eyes upon catching sight of Yukio's familiar figure.

"It's him…" Shun murmured. "He's also a participant in this tournament?"

"That's right." Reiji said. "He's one of the Duelists who've caught my eye, so I invited him to the Championship as well."

"Are you sure this is wise?" Shun said. "No matter what Yuto said, I can't help but feel he's suspicious even if he's not part of Academia."

"It's true that many mysteries surround him." Reiji agreed. "However, I have a feeling this Duel will give me the answers I need regarding Tachibana Yukio…and whether or not he'll be of use to us in the future."

"So, without further ado, let's begin our third match for the day!" Nico announced. "First up—"

"Before that!" Ashley interrupted Nico's words. "I have a question for the tournament organizers first."

"A question, you say?" Nico seemed confused, a sentiment shared by Yukio. "Can't it wait for after the match, Ashley-san?"

"It cannot, because it involves this match." Ashely pointed at Yukio. "What I want to know is why the organizers allowed a heinous criminal like him to join this prestigious tournament!"

 _Oh boy, here it comes._

Yukio sighed inwardly. He was prepared for this eventuality upon finding out that his opponent was someone from a well-known Duel School. With all these resources in their disposal, there was no way they wouldn't do a thorough background check on any opponents their students would have to face in the tournament.

"A heinous criminal?" Nico looked even more perplexed, as was the audience. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand."

"Of course you don't." Ashley snorted. "In this case, let me elaborate for the sake of everyone watching us. I'm sure everyone is more or less aware of the big scandal one and a half year ago that shook the Dueling world. Yes, I'm talking about the Underground Duel Circuit, where Duelists from across the country were either forced or volunteered to participate in brutal matches for the various crime syndicates' amusement!"

"Underground Duel Circuit?" Gongenzaka asked. "What's that guy talking about?"

"The Underground Duel Circuit." Shuzo spoke with a grave expression. "You could call it the dark side of the Dueling world, a twisted parody of the Pro League. It was an illegal tournament sponsored by the most prominent leaders of several crime syndicates, with a large number of Duelists either being forced to participate or volunteering due to the exorbitant amount of money offered to whoever kept on winning in these matches as that knight fellow said."

"Hoh?" Sora looked very interested in this. "And what exactly made it illegal apart from the obvious fact that it was sponsored by criminals?"

"Well, that's…"

Here, Shuzo hesitated for a moment, prompting Yoko to address him.

"Shuzo-san, I know this isn't a pleasant topic to speak about, but they will find out about it eventually." Yoko then turned to the rest of You Show's members and Gongenzaka. "These Underground Duels were conducted in Real Solid Vision arenas much like regular Duels. However, unlike normal Duels, the Real Solid Vision system there was set to maximum capacity with the safety protocols off. As such, these Duels always resulted in varying degrees of injuries for both the victor and the loser. In quite a few cases—people died after losing one of these Duels."

Everybody was stunned by Yoko's revelation, with Yuzu and the children looking extremely distraught. As for Yuya and Gongenzaka, they were disgusted that someone would actually conduct such despicable Duels, which contradicted their respective philosophies.

"So, what happened to this Underground Duel Circuit?"

Sora, who looked the least affected by this, asked.

"Eventually, the authorities caught wind of it and shut it down, arresting a fair number of participants and organizers." Shuzo stated. "However, why is that Ashley fellow bringing this up now?"

"Amidst the numerous participants of this hellish tournament, there was a Duelist who stood out the most." Ashley continued speaking. "Even though he was merely ten years old when he made his debut, he dominated his opponents, defeating Duelist after Duelist, and stood at the top of the Underground Circuit, earning the moniker of 'Wicked Dragon of the Underworld' due to his ruthlessness and the fact that his ace Monsters were dragons. Yes, that person—was none other than you, Tachibana Yukio!"

Ashley pointed once more at Yukio, who remained unresponsive.

"Ehhhhh!?" Tatsuya let out a cry of shock. "Yukio-senpai…was a participant in this illegal tournament!?"

"That can't be true!" Ayu insisted. "Yukio-senpai isn't a person who would hurt others!"

"However, during their Duel, Akaba Reiji also called Yukio 'Wicked Dragon', didn't he?" Sora pointed out. "And Yukio was visibly disturbed by this."

"Come to think of it, I had heard rumors about a young child being one of the reigning champions in these illegal matches, but dismissed them as ridiculous." Shuzo said as he rubbed his chin. "Was that child actually Yukio?"

"Then…is what that knight saying true?" Yuzu looked shocked. "Yukio…"

"It can't be…" Yuya's expression clearly showed his disbelief. "A Duelist like Yukio using Dueling in such a manner…I can't believe it!"

"To think that you actually had the audacity to show your face in this tournament where only the noblest of Duelists may attend, I can only treat this as a bad joke." Ashley remarked with evident contempt. "I refuse to acknowledge you as a Duelist, you feral dog! Someone like you, who's hurt an uncountable number of people in the past, has no place here! If you possess the least amount of shame, you should-hey, are you listening to me!?"

Ashley yelled at Yukio, who was yawning with a bored expression on his face.

"Eh? What? Sorry, you were droning on so much that I almost fell asleep here."

"You bastard…" Ashley spoke with gritted teeth. "As expected, a vile criminal like you has no conscience after all!"

"Let me ask you something, Knight of Duels-san." Yukio spoke with an even tone. "Do you really think the tournament organizers were unaware of my background when they invited me here? If you have any complaints about my participation, take it up with them. Now, if you're done with recounting my boring life story, how about we get on with the Duel?"

"Very well!" Ashley declared as he put on his Duel Disk. "On my honor as a Knight of Duels, I swear that I shall vanquish you today, you rotten knave!"

"Whatever." Yukio responded as he placed his Duel Disk on his right arm. "Let's just get this started already. You've wasted enough of everyone's time as it is."

"It looks like both Duelists are finally ready for battle!" Nico announced. "In that case, it's time to choose the Action Field!"

After the giant card above the arena rotated for a few times, it eventually came to a stop.

"The Action Field for this Duel is—Erebus Plains!"

Following Nico's announcement, the Real Solid Vision device initialized, transforming the bare arena into an underground cavern filled with stalactites and stalagmites. Small rivers of lava also crisscrossed the ground, making the terrain even more dangerous to cross. Finally, disembodied spirits could be seen floating around the sealing, adding up to the horroresque atmosphere.

"Home sweet home…"

Yukio muttered under his breath. Erebus Plains was an often used Action Field in the Underground Duels he had participated in the past due to its foreboding atmosphere matching that of the Duels themselves. He couldn't write this off as a mere coincidence, wondering if Akaba Reiji himself had set it up for his own, unfathomable reasons. If the purpose was to unhinge him, he would have to try harder than that.

"Let us begin then!" Ashley shouted. "Duelists locked in battle!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Yukio continued.

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action—!" Nico yelled.

[Duel!]

Both Yukio and Ashley shouted in unison as the Action Cards scattered around the field.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Ashley – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Yukio announced. "I summon Trickster Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1900/LV: 4/SC: 6)."

A Monster resembling a yellow-colored clown with an elongated body and limbs holding a baton appeared on Yukio's field.

"I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn with that."

"Then, it's my turn!" Ashley announced. "Draw!"

"Don't lose, Ashley!"

"Beat that scumbag into the ground!"

"Get the Hell out of this tournament, you damn criminal!"

A fair amount of the audience was encouraging Ashley and booing Yukio. That much he expected after his status as a former champion of the Underground Circuit came to light. After all, it was common knowledge that every Duelist who had participated there had injured, or even killed, a substantial amount of people, which was why they were normally banned from tournaments such as this. And Ashley knew that, which was why he had revealed Yukio's past in order to corner him psychologically. In some ways, he was as bad as Ankokuji.

"It looks like the hearts of the people are with me." Ashley commented with a pleased expression. "Now then, it's time to deliver justice long overdue upon you for your sins, Tachibana Yukio! I activate the Spell Card Sacred Sword of the Seven Stars. By banishing one Level 7 Monster from my hand, I can draw two cards. I choose Gale-Swift Gaia the Dark Knight. Then, since you control a Monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Gaia Lord the Dark Knight (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2100/LV: 7) from my hand!"

An armored knight riding a dragon and holding two oversized spears appeared on Ashley's field.

"Next up, I summon Galloping Gaia the Dark Knight (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2100/LV: 7)!"

Another knight similar to the previous one, but riding a horse this time, materialized on Ashley's field.

"Through its effect, Galloping Gaia can be Normal Summoned without a tribute, but its attack becomes 1900 (Galloping Gaia ATK: 2300→1900)." Ashley explained. "Battle! Gaia Lord, attack his Trickster Magician!"

"Before that, Trickster Magician's effect activates!" Yukio declared. "Once during either player's turn, I can switch the battle position of one Monster! I choose Gaia Lord! Deceitful Illusion!"

Spinning its baton, Trickster Magician caused a merry-go round to appear around Gaia Lord, forcing it on its knees.

"In that case, Galloping Gaia, attack his Magician! Spiral Rush Shaver!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Draining Shield!" Yukio announced. "Your attack is negated and I gain Life Points equal to your Monster's attack!"

Yukio – LP: 4000→5900

"What a splendid counter!" Nico announced amidst the booing. "Player Tachibana effortlessly fended off player Ashley's assault and increased his own Life Points in the process! However, it appears his skill isn't winning him any favor with the crowd!"

"Well, duh." Sora commented as he licked his candy. "That's a bit of a tall order, considering his background and all."

"Background doesn't matter!" Gongenzaka declared. "I, the man Gongenzaka, refuse to judge Yukio until I hear the reason for his choices from his own mouth! Until then, I will support him as a friend!"

"That's right." Yuya spoke resolutely. "No matter what he was, Yukio is our friend right now. Just like he stood by us during You Show's crisis, we also have to support him now. Everything else comes afterwards."

"Well spoken, Yuya, Gongenzaka!" Shuzo declared with an enthusiastic tone. "Let's cheer for Yukio with a hot-blooded attitude!"

"Yes!" Yuzu also agreed. "We won't abandon our friend so easily!"

[Go, go, Yukio-senpai!]

The trio of Futoshi, Ayu and Tatsuya began shouting enthusiastically.

"You intercepted my attacks and increased your Life Points as well." Ashley remarked with a smirk. "As expected from a champion of that hellish battlefield, you are well-versed at preserving your Life Points. After all, at some point, they were literally your life points. However, I can't help but wonder…how many Duelists' life points did you extinguish in order to preserve your own and stand before me today?"

Yukio offered no answer to the knight's query.

"So, you choose silence, huh? Actually, that tells me a lot more than any words you could offer. While I'm anxious to deliver punishment to you for your crimes as a noble knight, I will settle with placing two cards face-down and ending my turn for now."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yukio declared. "Draw! Using the Scale 2 Dharma-Eye Magician and the Scale 5 Wisdom-Eye Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yukio, with his magicians rising to their top.

"What a surprise!" Nico shouted enthusiastically. "After player Sawatari, player Tachibana is now utilizing Pendulum Summoning as well! Truly, this is the beginning of a new era for Dueling, the era of Pendulum!"

"Pendulum cards, huh?" Ashley commented with a scornful expression. "To be able to get your hands on these, as expected, do you have some connections with the higher-ups of Leo Corporation after all? There's no way you could have entered the tournament otherwise!"

"I activate Wisdom-Eye Magician's effect." Yukio stated, ignoring Ashley's words. "By destroying this card, I can place one "Magician" Pendulum Monster from my Deck in its place. I choose the Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician."

Wisdom-Eye Magician was destroyed, with Dragonpit Magician taking its place.

"With my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 7!" Yukio announced. "Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come, my Monsters!"

Two beams of light emerged from the portal behind Yukio, solidifying into the form of Monsters.

"Reviving from the Extra Deck, it's Wisdom-Eye Magician (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500/LV: 4/SC: 5). And from my hand, we have a new comrade, Sovereign Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800/LV: 7/SC: 7)."

Next to Wisdom-Eye Magician, a magician dressed in ornate black robes and holding an oversized golden wand appeared.

"This moment, Gaia Lord's effect activates!" Ashley declared. "Since a Monster with higher attack was Special Summoned on the opponent's field, I can increase its attack by 700 (Gaia Lord ATK: 2300→3000) until the End Phase! Furthermore, I activate my Continuous Trap, Illustrious Warrior, and I target Gaia Lord with it. Through its effect, Gaia Lord is switched to attack mode and its battle position cannot be changed! Also, all Monsters my opponent controls can only target Gaia Lord for attacks!"

"I activate Sovereign Magician's effect." Yukio stated. "By tributing one Spellcaster-type Monster on the field, I can add its attack to all other Spellcaster-type Monsters on my field until the End Phase. In exchange, all battle damage is halved for this turn. I choose to tribute Wisdom-Eye Magician. Dark Empowerment!"

Wisdom-Eye Magician turned into particles of light which enveloped Sovereign Magician and Trickster Magician.

(Sovereign Magician ATK: 2400→3900, Trickster Magician ATK: 1000→2500)

"Battle!" Yukio declared. "Sovereign Magician, attack Gaia Lord! Archmage Blast!"

Sovereign Magician unleashed a powerful blast of energy towards Gaia Lord. In response, Ashley started running towards an Action Card, with Yukio doing the same in order to counter him.

"Both players are scrambling for Action Cards!" Nico announced. "Who will come on top at this confrontation!?"

"I activate the Action Spell, Underworld Bind!" Ashley said upon grabbing an Action Card. "Through its effect, one Monster my opponent controls loses 700 attack until the Battle Phase's end! I target Sovereign Magician!"

"Not so fast!" Yukio shouted as he also grabbed an Action Card from a nearby stalagmite. "Action Spell, Vengeful Spirit! I can negate the activation of one of your Spell or Trap Cards, destroy it and inflict 500 damage to you!"

A ghost rushed forward from Yukio's position, striking Ashley and causing him to stumble.

Ashley – LP: 4000→3500

"My attack resumes." Yukio said. "Destroy Gaia Lord, Sovereign Magician!"

The magic blast from Yukio's magician obliterated Ashley's Monster.

Ashley – LP: 3500→3050

"I activate the other effect of Illustrious Warrior." Ashley stated. "Since the equipped Monster was destroyed as a result of battle, I get to draw one card for each Monster my opponent controls, in this case two."

"Now, Trickster Magician, attack his Galloping Gaia!" Yukio shouted. "Spiral Masquerade!"

Trickster Magician unleashed numerous ribbons from its baton, shredding Galloping Gaia.

Ashley – LP: 3050→2750

"I activate Trickster Magician's effect once more to switch it to defense mode and end my turn with that." Yukio announced. "At this moment, Sovereign Magician's effect ends, returning my Monsters' attack to normal (Sovereign Magician ATK: 3900→2400, Trickster Magician ATK: 2500→1000)."

"It appears player Tachibana is maintaining the advantage for the moment!" Nico announced. "Not only did he emerge victorious in the scramble for Action Cards, he effortlessly destroyed player Ashley's Monsters and whittled down his Life Points while his own have remained untouched thus far! Will he be able to maintain his lead until the end?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Ashley declared. "Justice will never succumb to scum like you!"

The knight's declaration brought on another round of cheers and applause, while Yukio inwardly sighed at how far he was taking this knightly persona of his.

"Now, it's my turn! Draw!"

Ashley let out a confident smirk upon drawing his cards.

"Your downfall begins here, Wicked Dragon! I activate the Spell Card Trade-In, which allows me to discard one Level 8 Monster from my hand in order to draw two cards. I will send Sacred Soldier – Chaos Soldier to the Graveyard. Then, since you control more Monsters than me, I can Normal Summon this Monster without a tribute. Come, Awakened Gaia the Dark Knight (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2100/LV: 7)!"

A knight looking similar to Galloping Gaia, but with two dark blue spears on his hands, appeared on Ashley's field.

"Now, I activate my Ritual Spell, Super Soldier Ritual!" Ashley declared. "This card allows me to Ritual Summon any "Chaos Soldier" Monster from my hand as long as I offer tributes that exactly match its Level! I will tribute my Level 7 Awakened Gaia on the field and my Level 1 Super Soldier Soul in my hand!"

A large magic circle appeared in the middle of Ashley's field, from the center of which a large flame erupted, consuming his two Monsters.

"Indomitable soldier who has mastered the power of chaos!" Ashley chanted. "Heed my prayer with this ritual and ascend to new heights! Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 8! Super Soldier – Chaos Soldier (Earth/Warrior/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

A warrior holding a large sword and shield clad in an ornate dark blue armor appeared on Ashley's field.

"Oh!" Nico exclaimed. "Player Ashley has executed a splendid Ritual Summon! Could this be the beginning of his counterattack!?"

"We're just getting started here!" Ashley announced. "I activate the effect of Awakened Gaia! Since it was tributed, I can Special Summon one "Chaos Soldier" Monster from my hand or Graveyard! The Monster I choose is my previously discarded Sacred Soldier – Chaos Soldier (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

A soldier clad in white and gold armor similar to that of Super Soldier's materialized on Ashley's field.

"Sacred Soldier's effect activates!" Ashley declared. "I can target one of my banished Light or Dark Monsters and one card you control. The first target returns to my Graveyard, while the second target is banished! I choose to return my Gale-Swift Gaia back to my Graveyard and banish your Sovereign Magician!"

Sacred Soldier swung his sword, unleashing a stream of energy that engulfed Sovereign Magician, making it disappear.

"Pendulum Monsters go to the Extra Deck only upon destruction." Yukio remarked with a frown. "It's a different story when they're banished."

"Furthermore, I activate the Spell Card Chaos Soldier Resupply!" Ashley stated. "If I control two or more "Chaos Soldier" Monsters with different names, I get to draw three cards from my Deck!"

Ashley's grin became even wider upon seeing what he had drawn.

"The goddess of victory is truly smiling upon me today. I activate the Spell Card Foolish Burial! Through its effect, I will send Lightray Grepher from my Deck to the Graveyard. Now, since I have an equal number of Light and Dark Monsters on my Graveyard, I will banish all Light Monsters in my Graveyard in order to Special Summon Chaos Soldier – Envoy of the Twilight (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

Another warrior clad in white and gold armor appeared on Ashley's field.

"Amazing!" Nico exclaimed amidst the crowd's cheers. "Player Ashley has brought out three Level 8 Monsters with 3000 attack each in one turn! As expected from an elite member of the Knight of Duels, Ashley isn't pulling any punches in his attempt to bring down player Tachibana! How is player Tachibana going to respond to this unprecedented crisis!?"

"Is Yukio-senpai going to…lose?" Ayu wondered with a trembling voice.

"It'll be OK, Ayu." Gongenzaka reassured her. "Yukio is not a Duelist you can take down that easily."

"Battle!" Ashley called. "Sacred Soldier, attack his Trickster Magician!"

"Before that, my Trap Card, Vanishing Act, activates!" Yukio shouted. "By tributing one Spellcaster-type Monster I control during the Battle Phase, I can reduce all battle damage to zero for the rest of this turn! I will tribute my Trickster Magician!"

Trickster Magician turned into a stream of energy, which enveloped Yukio in a protective shield and intercepted Sacred Soldier's attack.

"You are more resilient than a cockroach." Ashley grumbled. "No matter, you won't be able to escape your punishment for much longer. I end my turn."

"Thanks to his Trap Card, player Tachibana narrowly avoided receiving damage this turn." Nico stated. "However, his hand is currently at zero and his field, with the exception of his Pendulum Cards, is empty. Can he find a way to counterattack in this situation?"

"That will all depend on my next card…" Yukio muttered. "My turn! Draw!"

Yukio gasped upon seeing his drawn card.

 _This is… I see. You're telling me I should overcome both myself and my opponent during this Duel, huh? Very well, I'll respond to that wish!_

"First, I will Pendulum Summon once more!" Yukio announced. "Return back to the field, Wisdom-Eye Magician and Trickster Magician in defense mode!"

Yukio's previously destroyed Monsters emerged from the portal once more.

"What's wrong?" Ashley addressed Yukio with a mocking tone. "Out of options at long last, you vile scum? Is that why you're cowering before me and playing defensively now?"

"You tell me after my next move." Yukio stated with a confident tone. "I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Xyz! Through its effect, if I have two Monsters in my Pendulum Zones with the same Level, I can use them as materials for an Xyz Summon!"

"What!?" Yuya looked shocked. "Using the Pendulum Cards directly for a Special Summon instead of using Pendulum Summon to set it up!?"

"Hoh?" Reiji remarked with a smirk from the control room. "So that's your own way of surpassing your current limits, Tachibana Yukio? That's very interesting."

"Using the Level 7 Dharma-Eye Magician and Dragonpit Magician in my Pendulum Zones, I construct the Overlay Network!"

Yukio declared as his Monsters turned into streams of energy and were sucked into the galaxy-like portal.

"Dragon born from pitch-black darkness and obscured by the stars' radiance!" Yukio chanted. "Become the avatar of wrath and let your furious cry resonate across the cosmos! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 7/SC: 10/OU: 2)!"

The black-armored dragon appeared on Yukio's field, letting loose a resounding roar.

"T-That's unbelievable!" Nico announced with evident enthusiasm. "After player Sakaki's earlier use of Pendulum Summon to set up a Fusion Summon, player Tachibana is now demonstrating yet another way to utilize Pendulum Cards by performing an Xyz Summon using them directly! It's truly something worthy of being called Direct Pendulum Xyz!"

"Direct Pendulum Xyz?" Yukio mulled this for a bit until he let out a satisfied smile. "Not a bad name. I'll call this move like that from now on. Now, Dark Anthelion Dragon's effect activates! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can halve one of your Monsters' attack and have Dark Anthelion's attack increase by the lost amount until the End Phase, while I also gain the same amount of Life Points! I target your Super Soldier! Go, Dark Anthelion! Absorb Eclipse!"

Upon consuming one of its Overlay Units, Dark Anthelion unleashed tendrils of darkness from its wings, binding Super Soldier with them.

(Super Soldier ATK: 3000→1500, Dark Anthelion ATK: 3000→4500)

Yukio – LP: 5900→7400

"Now, the finale!" Yukio declared. "Dark Anthelion, attack his Super Soldier! Dawn of the Dark!"

Copious amounts of darkness were gathered in front of Dark Anthelion's maw and were discharged into a large energy blast.

"This might be it, everyone!" Nico shouted. "If Dark Anthelion's attack goes through, player Ashley will receive 3000 damage and lose this Duel!"

"I shall not fall here!" Ashley announced as he grabbed an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell Battle Change! Through its effect, I will change the attack target of your dragon to my Sacred Soldier!"

The stream of darkness abruptly changed its course and started heading towards Sacred Soldier.

"At this moment, I also activate the effect of Envoy of Chaos in my hand!" Ashley declared. "By sending it to the Graveyard, I can increase the attack of one "Chaos Soldier" Monster on the field by 1500 until the End Phase! I choose Sacred Soldier (Sacred Soldier ATK: 3000→4500)!"

"Tch." Yukio clicked his mouth. "So both Monsters are tied, huh?"

"Are they really?" Ashley said with a sarcastic smile. "Envoy of Chaos's second effect activates! If the Monster under its effect battles an opponent's Monster whose attack is different than its original attack, that Monster has its attack restored back to its original state!"

"What!?" Yukio cried out in surprise. "Then, that means—!"

"It means Dark Anthelion's attack returns to normal (Dark Anthelion ATK: 4500→3000)!" Ashley finished Yukio's sentence. "Take his dragon down, Sacred Soldier! Shining Chaos Blade!"

Sacred Soldier unleashed a blade-shaped energy wave and cut the stream of darkness in two, striking Dark Anthelion's body.

"During the turn in which it activated its effect, Dark Anthelion cannot be destroyed!" Yukio stated.

"But you'll still receive the damage." Ashley pointed out.

Yukio – LP: 7400→5900

"An unexpected reversal!" Nico announced. "Although player Tachibana's victory seemed certain, player Ashley turned things around thanks to his Envoy of Chaos and the timely activation of his Action Card! You really can't predict how this Duel will turn out thanks to these constant shifts!"

"Ngggh!" Futoshi groaned in frustration. "Yukio-senpai almost had him there!"

"Almost, but not quite." Tatsuya said with a frown. "Still, Yukio-senpai can use Dark Anthelion's effect once more, meaning he can protect it from destruction during the knight's turn as well if need be. Plus, there is also Trickster Magician's effect, which can switch a Monster to defense mode. That's a pretty tight defense."

"Maybe…" Sora commented. "However, I have a feeling his opponent has more tricks up his sleeve."

"I end my turn." Yukio said. "Also, Envoy of Chaos's effect expires, returning your Sacred Soldier's attack to normal (Sacred Soldier ATK: 4500→3000)."

"Then it's about time I make you pay for your sins and give the punishment you so rightly deserve, Wicked Dragon!" Ashley yelled. "My turn! Draw! I summon Super Soldier Scale (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!"

A pair of ornate scales appeared on Ashley's field next to his Chaos Soldiers.

"I activate Super Soldier Scale's effect!" Ashley announced. "By banishing it while I control at least one "Chaos Soldier" Monster, I can add a number of "Chaos Soldier" or "Super Soldier" Spell Cards with different names equal to the number of "Chaos Soldier" Monsters I control plus one. In exchange, I must send an equal number of cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard and skip my next Draw Phase. Since I control three "Chaos Soldier" Monsters, I will add four cards to my hand and send four cards from my Deck to my Graveyard."

"Player Ashley has just added four Spell Cards from his Deck to his hand!" Nico announced. "Could they be the key that will allow him to settle things for good this turn!?"

"Let's start with this!" Ashley stated. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Chaos Soldier Lock! Now, for the remainder of this turn, the first time one of your Monsters' effects is activated, it will be negated!"

"This isn't looking good." Shuzo commented with an anxious expression. "Now, neither Dark Anthelion nor Trickster Magician can activate their effects, leaving Yukio's Monsters vulnerable."

"And don't forget he still has three Spell Cards to activate." Sora pointed out. "Whatever their effects are, they can't be anything good for Yukio."

"Next up, I activate Chaos Soldier Restoration!" Ashley said. "Through its effect, I can return one "Chaos Soldier" or "Envoy of Chaos" Monster back to my hand from the Graveyard. I will bring back my previously discarded Envoy of Chaos."

"So you intend to use its effect once more to destroy Dark Anthelion this time, huh?" Yukio guessed.

"Indeed, but my strategy is far from over." Ashley let out a sly smile. "The time has come to bring out my ace Monster! I Overlay my three Level 8 Chaos Soldiers! Using these Monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!"

Ashley's three Monsters turned into energy as they were sucked into the galaxy-like portal.

"Three souls bearing the power of chaos will open the path towards a new dawn!" Ashley chanted. "Appear before us, warrior who has conquered the summit that stands between light and darkness! Xyz Summon! Be born, Rank 8! Ultimate Soldier – Chaos Soldier (Light/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 3000/R: 8/ OU: 3)!"

A warrior holding a massive blade and clad in an ornate black and gold armor appeared on Ashley's field.

"Oh, what's this!?" Nico exclaimed. "After utilizing Ritual Summoning, player Ashley now uses Xyz Summon to bring out his mightiest Monster! To be able to use two different Summoning methods, this speaks volumes of his true skill!"

"Ultimate Soldier's effect activates!" Ashley announced. "By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can special summon one "Chaos Soldier" Monster from my hand, Deck or Graveyard by ignoring its summoning conditions with its effects negated. Come from my Deck, Chaos Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/ LV: 8)!"

Another armored warrior appeared next to Ultimate Soldier.

"As long as Ultimate Soldier is on the field, you cannot target any other "Chaos Soldier", "Gaia the Dark Knight" or "Gaia the Dragon Knight" Monsters for attack." Ashley explained with a gleeful smile. "Furthermore, Ultimate Soldier cannot be targeted or destroyed by my opponent's card effects as long as one of the above Monsters is on the field."

"Ehhh!?" Yuzu cried out in shock. "Doesn't that mean Yukio has to destroy Ultimate Soldier by battle first if he wants to get to Ashley's other Monsters!?"

"Not only that, but Ultimate Soldier also cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects as long as there is another "Chaos Soldier" or "Gaia Knight" Monster." Yuya pointed out. "It's a tight two-fold defense, as well as being an overwhelming offense at the same time."

"I hate to admit it, but he's cornered Yukio pretty well." Gongenzaka stated. "It's going to be hard getting out of this bind. And Ashley still has two more Spells to play."

"Now, I activate my third Spell Card, Chaos Soldier Fusion!" Ashley declared. "If I control a "Chaos Soldier" Monster, I can perform a Fusion Summon by banishing cards from my hand, field or Graveyard! I will banish the Gale-Swift Gaia in my Graveyard and the Infernal Curse of Dragon which was sent to the Graveyard thanks to Chaos Soldier Scale's effect!"

Gale-Swift Gaia and Infernal Curse of Dragon began swirling inside a multi-colored vortex.

"Prideful knight, join as one with the hellish dragon to awaken a new power!" Ashley chanted. "Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Gaia the Soaring Heaven Dragon Knight (Wind/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100/LV: 7)!"

A knight holding two lances and riding a crimson dragon appeared on Ashley's field.

"Player Ashley has pulled off a Fusion Summon as well!" Nico exclaimed as the crowd cheered the knight on. "Things aren't looking so good for player Tachibana now!"

"My Dragon Knight's effect activates!" Ashley announced. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can add to my hand the Continuous Spell Card Spiral Shaver from my Deck, which I will now activate! Finally, I activate my last Spell Card, Chaos Soldier Armor Exchange! Through its effect, I send one Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard and target one "Chaos Soldier" Monster on my field. Now, until the End Phase, the targeted Monster's name will be replaced with the sent Monster's name. I target my Ultimate Soldier to have its name replaced with Gaia the Dark Knight!"

"I don't get it." Futoshi remarked with a confused expression. "Why go to all that trouble just to change his Monster's name?"

"It's because of Spiral Shaver's effect." Sora explained with narrowed eyes. "Thanks to it, when a "Gaia Knight" Monster attacks a defense position Monster, it inflicts piercing damage."

"Ehhhh!?" Ayu exclaimed in shock. "In that case, should Ultimate Soldier attack Yukio-senpai's defense position Monsters, then—"

"He'll receive huge damage." Yuya finished Ayu's sentence with a grim expression on his face. "This is really bad…"

"Battle!" Ashley declared. "Sacred Soldier, attack Dark Anthelion Dragon! At this moment, I also activate the effect of Envoy of Chaos, sending it to the Graveyard to increase Sacred Soldier's attack by 1500 (Sacred Soldier ATK: 3000→4500)! Do it, Sacred Soldier! Shining Chaos Blade!"

"I activate Dark Anthelion's effect." Yukio announced. "By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can halve your Monster's attack."

"Idiot!" Ashley sneered. "Did you forget about Chaos Soldier Lock's effect!? The activation of your Monster's effect is negated! Take down his dragon, Sacred Soldier!"

Dark Anthelion was bisected by Sacred Soldier's slash, generating a large explosion.

Yukio – LP: 5900→4400

"Dark Anthelion's second effect activates." Yukio stated. "When this card is destroyed, I can place it on my Pendulum Zone."

"I see." Sora commented. "That's why Yukio activated Dark Anthelion's effect even though he knew it would be negated. It was so he could place it in his Pendulum Zone unhindered."

"Now, Ultimate Soldier, attack his defense position Wisdom-Eye Magician!" Ashley shouted. "And since Ultimate Soldier is treated as Gaia the Dark Knight, you'll receive piercing damage from Spiral Shaver's effect! Go, Ultimate Soldier! Ultimate Chaos Blade!"

Ultimate Soldier swung its sword forward, unleashing a massive stream of energy that blew away both Wisdom-Eye Magician and Yukio, who went through several stalagmites before coming to a stop.

Yukio – LP: 4400→1900

"There's more where that came from, you filthy degenerate!" Ashley said with a sadistic smile. "My Gaia the Soaring Heaven Dragon Knight will attack your Trickster Magician! I also activate Soaring Gaia's effect, which enables me to switch your Monster to attack mode! Soaring Dragon Lance!"

Soaring Gaia charged at Trickster Magician, piercing it with its lance. The resulting shockwave sent Yukio crashing to the opposing wall, causing him to cry out in pain as he fell to his knees.

Yukio – LP: 1900→300

"Stop this!" Yuzu cried out. "This is no longer a Duel! It's just one-sided violence!"

"It's time to end this!" Ashley declared as he picked up an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell Wonder Chance! Through its effect, one of my Monsters can attack once more during the Battle Phase! I choose Ultimate Soldier! Deliver justice upon this evildoer, my Monster!"

 _Kuh! This isn't good!_

Upon seeing that Ultimate Soldier was charging its attack, Yukio dashed forward with all the speed he could muster in order to find an Action Card.

"You think I'll let you escape so easily!?" Ashley yelled. "Cut him off, my warriors!"

Sacred Soldier and Soaring Gaia surged forward in an attempt to hinder Yukio from reaching an Action Card. Yukio ducked underneath Sacred Soldier's slash, and when Soaring Gaia charged towards him, he jumped on the dragon and used the knight's head as a foothold to jump up and grab an Action Card placed on a stalagmite. However, at that moment, Ultimate Soldier's attack engulfed him, resulting in a large explosion.

[Yukio!]

All members of You Show and Gongenzaka shouted in unison.

"Finally, the Wicked Dragon has been slain." Ashley remarked with a pleased expression. "As a proud Knight, I can only say—"

"Action Spell, Tartarus Bargain!" A sudden voice was heard inside the cloud of smoke, interrupting Ashley. "Through its effect, if I would take battle damage, I can halve my Life Points and reduce that damage to 0!"

As the smoke cleared, the battered-up, but still defiant form of Yukio appeared.

Yukio – LP: 300→150

"Unbelievable!" Nico yelled in the microphone. "Player Tachibana barely avoided defeat thanks to the Action Card he acquired with great difficulty! What remarkable tenacity!"

"Alright!" Yuya exclaimed. "Way to go, Yukio!"

"Tch." Ashley clicked his tongue in irritation. "How pointless. No matter how much you struggle, your defeat is already a foregone conclusion. I end my turn. And I assure you that, once my turn comes again, nothing will save you this time! Not Action Cards and certainly not these worthless Monsters of yours! You—"

"What did you just say?"

Yukio's tone suddenly turned ominous.

"Huh?" Ashley looked confused by Yukio's shift in attitude. "What are you talking about?"

"My Monsters." Yukio specified. "What did you just call them?"

"Oh, that?" Ashley let out a snort. "I called them worthless, just like you are. Trash Monsters for a trash of society, they suit you perfectly. There is no way they could ever compare with my glorious knights, the epitome of chivalry and—"

"Shut your damn mouth."

Yukio's downright murderous glare gave even Ashley pause.

"I-I've never seen Yukio-senpai so angry before…" Futoshi said in a trembling voice. "I'm having a really bad case of shivers right now…"

"You want to call me a criminal? That's fine. You think I'm a worthless piece of trash? That's fine as well. I probably deserve as much after hurting so many people in that hellish arena. However, there's no way in Hell I will let you insult my Monsters, no, my precious comrades who stood by me all this time!"

Yukio pointed at the knight with a severe expression on his face.

"Prepare yourself, Ashley. I'm going to have you experience the full terror of an Underground Duel as payment for your derogatory comments towards my comrades! My turn! Draw!"

Suddenly, Yukio felt a strange sensation within him as he momentarily saw the image of a dragon obscured by shadows before him roaring defiantly.

 _…_ _Understood. I'll unleash you right now!_

"D-don't joke with me!" Ashley said with a bit of a stutter. "The only thing you have on the field is the Dark Anthelion Dragon set in your Pendulum Zone and you only have a single card in your hand! There's no way you can make a comeback with just that!"

"Then it's too bad for you that comebacks from hopeless situations are my forte." Yukio stated. "I activate the Pendulum Effect of Dark Anthelion Dragon! If I have no other cards in my other Pendulum Zone, I can place one Pendulum Monster in it from my Deck! I choose my Scale 2 Ascension Magician!"

A magician dressed in golden robes and holding a similar colored staff appeared on Yukio's other Pendulum Zone.

"Now, I activate Ascension Magician's Pendulum Effect! By sending one "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can activate its effects if there is an applicable target! I will send Rank-Up-Magic Dimension Force to the Graveyard and activate its effect, allowing me to target one Xyz Monster I control and special summon a Monster which is one Rank higher than it by using it as an Xyz Material!"

"Are you retarded!?" Ashley mocked Yukio. "You don't control any Xyz Monsters! Your field is bare!"

"Dimension Force has another effect." Yukio resumed speaking unperturbed. "If I control no Monsters while my opponent does, I can use one Xyz Monster in my Pendulum Zone or face-up in my Extra Deck as an Xyz Material!"

"What!?" Yuya was shocked by this. "Another Xyz Summon from the Pendulum Zone!?"

"Through Rank-Up-Magic Dimension Force's effect, I will use the Dark Anthelion Dragon in my Pendulum Zone to reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

Following Yukio's declaration, Dark Anthelion turned into a stream of energy and shot upwards, entering the familiar galaxy-like portal and disappearing. For a moment, there was nothing but silence. The first one to break it was Sora, who noticed something abnormal occurring around him.

"Eh, guys… Why is the whole arena covered in shadows when the sky is clear?"

"Look!" Yuzu pointed at the sky. "What is that thing up there?"

Everyone's gaze turned towards the sky—and they gasped at what they saw. A miniature sun made of violet flames was obscuring the actual sun, creating an artificial eclipse. Then, abruptly, the sphere of fire smashed on the arena with the force of a meteor, generating powerful shockwaves that caused the crowd to scream and bathing the arena itself in unnatural flames.

"What is this!?" Ashley cried out in alarm amidst the inferno as the eerie flames melted parts of his armor upon contact and inflicted minor burns on his skin, something the tournament's Real Solid Vision system shouldn't be capable of. "Why am I being injured!? What the Hell is going on here!?"

"Blazing dragon locked deep within the sun's embrace!" Yukio chanted. "The time has come to pierce the veil of light and unleash the relentless tides of everlasting darkness upon our foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend now, Rank 8! Darkbright Sunspot Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3400/DEF: 2600/R: 8/SC: 11/OU: 1)!"

The mass of flames behind Yukio suddenly dispersed, revealing the form of a dragon clad in black armor with violet energy lines constantly pulsating throughout it and several spikes protruding from it, giving it a sinister appearance. Several violet-colored gems were also embedded on various spots of its armor. Instead of wings, six large panels were extending from its back. The dragon let out a thunderous roar, causing everyone to shield their ears and wince in pain from the intense sound.

"Rank-Up…Xyz Change…?" Shun muttered in shock back at LDS's control room. "What's the meaning of this, Akaba Reiji!? Why is he capable of something like that!? Duelists from Standard, or even from Academia for that matter, shouldn't have access to my homeland's advanced summoning methods!"

"I confess the reason for that eludes me as well for now." Reiji admitted, before taking note of the trembling Reira. "What's wrong, Reira?"

"…Scary." Reira spoke with a small voice. "…That dragon…is extremely angry… It wants…to destroy…everything…"

Before Reiji could ask Reira to elaborate on this, several alarms started going off all at once.

"What's wrong?" Reiji asked. "Report."

"President, the Real Solid Vision system is malfunctioning!" One of the technicians reported in a hurried voice. "The limiters have been turned off and the system is currently operating at maximum capacity! If the Duel resumes in this state, the Duelists' lives will be at risk!"

"Then, what are you waiting for!?" Nakajima shouted. "Shut it down immediately!"

"No, not yet." Reiji said with his arms crossed in front of his face. "Let's observe for a while longer. This is an excellent opportunity."

"President?" Nakajima looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

However, Reiji remained silent as he returned his focus to the Duel.

"Dimension Force's other effect activates." Yukio stated, looking unaffected by the chaos and destruction around him. "When it's used to Xyz Summon a Monster with materials from my Extra Deck or Pendulum Zone, I can attach this card as an Xyz Material to the Summoned Monster (Darkbright Sunspot Dragon OU: 1→2)."

"E-even so, Ultimate Soldier's attack is still higher than your dragon's!" Ashley pointed out with a slight tremor in his voice. "You won't be able to defeat it!"

"Is that what you think, you deluded simpleton?" Yukio spoke with a derisive tone. "Darkbright Sunspot Dragon's effect activates! By detaching an Xyz Material, I can halve the attack of all Monsters on my opponent's side of the field and add the amount lost to Darkbright Sunspot's attack until the End Phase!"

"What did you say!?" Ashley cried out in alarm. "It affects all of my Monsters!?"

"And since this effect doesn't target, your Ultimate Soldier won't be spared from it." Yukio pointed out. "Go, Darkbright Sunspot Dragon! Subjugation Drain!"

Following Yukio's command, the panels on the dragon's back split in the middle and violet flames were unleashed from them. The flames then solidified into the form of wings that shot out chains made of fire, binding Ashley's Monsters and forcing them to their knees.

(Sacred Soldier ATK: 3000→1500, Soaring Gaia ATK: 2600→1300, Ultimate Soldier ATK: 4000→2000, Darkbright Sunspot ATK: 3400→8200)

"Furthermore, I gain Life Points equal to the amount of attack lost by the Monster with the highest attack." Yukio stated. "In this case, I gain 2000 Life Points."

Yukio – LP: 150→2150

"Oh my, what's this!?" Nico exclaimed. "Player Tachibana has increased his dragon's attack to a staggering 8200! Furthermore, he increased his Life Points as well! Will the Duel between these two be settled with this next attack!?"

"Now, it's time to pay for your sin of ridiculing my comrades!" Yukio declared with a voice filled with intensity. "Darkbright Sunspot Dragon, attack Ultimate Soldier!"

"I won't let you!" Ashley cried out. "My Counter Trap, Super Soldier Sword, activates! When a "Chaos Soldier" Monster on my side of the field is targeted for an attack, I can destroy the attacking Monster and inflict its original attack as damage to you!"

"Useless!" Yukio shouted. "Darkbright Sunspot Dragon's second effect activates! By detaching another Overlay Unit, I can negate a card effect that would destroy my dragon, destroy that card and inflict 500 damage to you! Proton Bolt!"

Several arrows of energy were shot out of the dragon's gems, destroying Ashley's Trap. One of the bolts passed right next to Ashley's face, opening a deep gash and causing him to cry out in pain.

Ashley – LP: 2750→2250

"Again!?" Ashley yelled. "What's going on here!?"

"I told you before." Yukio spoke with the same ominous tone as before. "I will have you experience the true terror of an Underground Duel as payment for your sin!"

Ashley seemed terrified as he frantically looked around for an Action Card, only to realize that he was trapped by the still raging violet flames around him.

"W-Wait!" Ashley begged. "L-Let's talk about this first! I'll apologize for my comments! I'll prostrate before you if that's what you want! I'll do anything you ask of me!"

"Then fall into the depths of Hell." Yukio declared mercilessly. "Do it, Darkbright Sunspot Dragon! Extinction Nova!"

The chest part of the dragon's armor opened, revealing a pulsating core that began gathering large amounts of energy. After a few seconds, the energy was unleashed in the form of a massive violet blast that engulfed and vanquished Ultimate Soldier before heading straight for Ashley.

"N-No, please stop!" Ashley screamed with tears in his eyes. "Noooooo!"

Yukio narrowed his eyes. It would be so easy for him to let this attack go through and eliminate every last trace of Ashley as things stood right now. However, he wasn't a murderer and refused to become one, no matter what the other person had done to him. So, he gave a telepathic command to his dragon, which changed the angle of the beam per his request, barely missing the terrified knight as it exploded behind him.

Ashley – LP: 2250→0

Yukio: WIN

Following Yukio's victory, the Solid Vision system was switched off, returning the surroundings to normal. The crowd seemed stunned by Yukio's violent display as no-one uttered a single word. As for Ashley, he had fallen on his knees, a vacant expression on his face due to the shock he had received.

Regarding Yukio himself, now that he had cooled off, he was astonished and confused as to how exactly he was able to inflict real damage to his opponent. Was it a malfunction of the system…or something more? Yukio had a nagging feeling it had something to do with his new dragon.

"I-It's decided!" Nico finally spoke. "The winner of the third match is Tachibana Yukio! Let's all give a big round of applause to him!"

As expected, no-one clapped, still shocked over what they had just witnessed. Yukio figured this was a good time to take his leave before the audience snapped out of their stupor and started throwing stuff at him or something.

While walking inside the stadium's corridors, he encountered Yuya, Yuzu, Sora, Shuzo and Gongenzaka, who all had awkward expressions on their faces. Although Yukio dreaded the arrival of this moment, he would have to explain himself eventually so it was better to get it done sooner rather than later.

"So…" Yukio started. "I guess you guys must have a lot of questions for me…"

"Is what that fellow said before true, Yukio?" Shuzo asked. "Were you really a participant in the Underground Duel Circuit?"

"Straight to the point, huh? Yes, that's right." Yukio confirmed it. "Like he said, I was quite infamous there as the Wicked Dragon of the Underworld."

"Why…why would you do something like that!?" Yuya shouted in indignation. "Taking part in those abominable Duels where people were hurt or even killed… Duels are not meant to bring misfortune and pain to people! They're supposed to be fun, enjoyable and make everyone smile, like the Duel you and I had back at You Show! Tell me why someone like you participated in them!"

"To survive."

Yukio's blunt answer silenced everyone.

"To…survive?" Yuzu repeated. "What do you mean, Yukio?"

"I've told you guys before how I was raised in an orphanage, correct?" Yukio asked, with everybody nodding. "At some point, the orphanage fell into hard times and would soon close, leaving us on the streets. Unfortunately, the state didn't seem to care much about that fact, ignoring our plight. I guess a bunch of orphans didn't matter much to anyone."

Yukio couldn't keep the venom out of his voice, causing anguished expressions to appear on everyone's faces.

"I was just ten years old at the time, having no skills that would allow me to survive on my own." Yukio resumed speaking. "The only thing I had was my talent in Dueling. That's why, when I heard rumors of the Underground Duel Circuit, I left the orphanage and applied for it as a means to earn money and live on."

Yukio let out a self-deprecating smile at that point.

"Was that the only choice I had? Perhaps not, but at the time, I couldn't think of anything else in my desperation to survive. So I fought, I bled and I triumphed in that hellish battlefield, until the Circuit was disbanded by the authorities and I was arrested alongside numerous other participants. I was sent to various juvenile correctional facilities afterwards, until I was finally deemed ready to rejoin society. And the rest is history."

Yukio then turned to Yuya.

"Now do you understand why I joined that illegal tournament, Yuya? And why the notion of using Duels to bring smiles to people is hard for me to swallow after what I experienced? It's a beautiful ideal, true, but know this; when ideals and reality clash, reality rarely backs down."

"That's…"

Yuya tried to speak, but was unable to come up with a counterargument as Yukio forged on.

"For people from different backgrounds and with different experiences, Duels have different meaning. For me, they were a means to survive. Others Duel merely for self-satisfaction, the feeling that they are superior to someone else. Some people use Duels as a way to amass more power for their ambitions and advance in the world. I've even heard people use it as a tool for war in some under-developed countries. Do you truly believe your ideals will ever reach such people, Yuya? Something like that is next to impossible even for your father, the great Sakaki Yusho."

Yukio then let out a mischievous smile.

"But enough about that. I'm surprised no-one has asked the most crucial question yet. I expected it to be your first query, considering the fact you didn't bring the children with you."

"What do you mean?" Gongenzaka asked. "What question?"

"The question of whether I've killed anyone in these Duels of course."

Silence ensued for a while until Sora spoke.

"So, did you?"

At this, Yukio couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahahaha! As always, you have no tact whatsoever, Sora! To answer your question, no, I never killed anyone. I might have been desperate to survive, but not to the point where I would take another's life. Whether you believe me or not is up to you."

"I, the man Gongenzaka, will believe my friend's words as I always have." Gongenzaka declared resolutely. "I can't say I approve of your choices, but I understand what drove you to make them."

"Same here." Sora nodded. "However, did you really have to go that far back there? That guy is probably going to be waking up for the next five years in a cold sweat remembering today."

"Yeah, that was…needlessly violent." Yukio said while rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "However, I lost it when he insulted my Monsters. I just can't stand it when things important to me are ridiculed."

And with that, Yukio turned to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sora asked. "My match is next. Aren't you going to watch it?"

"Of course I am." Yukio assured Sora. "However, I think it would be best if I did so from a more deserted spot. Being amidst the crowd after that earlier display is probably not a good idea."

"Yukio!"

Hearing Yuya's sudden call, Yukio turned around.

"You…might be right in saying that my goal is almost impossible to accomplish." Yuya stared at Yukio with a determined expression. "However, no matter how hopeless things may seem…I will keep appealing to everyone with the Dueling me and my father believe in! Bringing smiles to people through Dueling! I…will never give up on that ideal!"

Everybody nodded approvingly at Yuya's passionate words, even Yukio.

"In that case, I can only wish you good luck in fulfilling your dream." Yukio said. "After all, just because it's something extremely difficult to accomplish, it doesn't mean it's impossible. However, you had better steel your resolve, Yuya. Many harrowing trials will surely await you in the path to the world you envision."

And with those words, Yukio left, inwardly relieved that the revelations about his past hadn't severed his bond with his newfound friends…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at LDS's control room…_

"That was a huge gamble you took there, Akaba Reiji." Shun commented. "What would you have done if Tachibana Yukio had actually killed his opponent?"

"I was almost certain he wouldn't." Reiji replied. "Looking into his past record, it became apparent that no Duel he was involved in during his time at the Underground Circuit had resulted in fatalities. Today's match allowed me to confirm the fact that Tachibana Yukio has lines he won't cross no matter what, which is good. It wouldn't do if one of the Lancers was a potential psychopath after all."

"So you intend to include him in your Lancers even with all the mysteries surrounding him?" Shun questioned Reiji. "Like how he was somehow able to influence the Real Solid Vision system to inflict real damage or how he was able to perform a Rank-Up? I still don't believe that's advisable."

"The benefits outweigh the concerns." Reiji stated. "He is a strong Duelist who will surely continue to grow stronger, and we require such strength to oppose our mutual foe. Plus, the investigation on his background has proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that he's not from Academia. Since I was unable to find records of his birth though, I'm leaning towards the hypothesis that he might have arrived here from one of the other dimensions as an infant somehow, which might explain his abnormal abilities."

"Even so, that doesn't mean he's not working with Academia." Shun insisted. "Have him join the Lancers if you wish, but I will keep an eye on him."

"Let me worry about Tachibana Yukio's possible affiliation with Academia." Reiji stated. "You just focus on your upcoming Duel with the person we know is affiliated with them."

"Shiunin Sora, huh…?" Shun muttered. "I will make sure to expose his true colors in our Duel for sure…"

* * *

Card Corner

 **Trickster Magician**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 1900, LV: 4, SC: 6

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once during either player's turn when a Pendulum Monster on your side of the field is targeted for an attack or a card effect, you can switch the target to another Monster on your side of the field.

Monster Effect: Once during either player's turn, you can change the battle position of a face-up Monster on the field.

 **Sovereign Magician**

ATK: 2400, DEF: 1800, LV: 7, SC: 7

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: All Spellcaster-type monsters on your side of the field gain 400 ATK.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can tribute one other Spellcaster-type Monster on your side of the field; increase the ATK of all Spellcaster-type monsters on your side of the field by an amount equal to the tributed monster's ATK until the End Phase, but all battle damage your opponent receives for the rest of the turn is halved.

 **Super Soldier Scale**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 1

Earth/Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: If you control at least one "Chaos Soldier" Monster, you can banish this card from your field; discard all your cards, then add an amount of different "Chaos Soldier" or "Super Soldier" Spell Cards equal to the number of "Chaos Soldier" Monsters on the field plus one from your Deck to your hand. Then, send an equal amount of cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard and skip your next Draw Phase.

 **Ultimate Soldier – Chaos Soldier**

ATK: 4000, DEF: 3000, R: 8

Light/Warrior/Xyz/Effect

3 Level 8 "Chaos Soldier" Monsters

Monster Effect: This card is also treated as having a Dark attribute. Your opponent cannot target other "Chaos Soldier", "Gaia the Dark Knight" or "Gaia the Dragon Knight" Monsters you control for an attack. As long as one of the above Monsters is face-up on the field, this card cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon one "Chaos Soldier" Monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard with its effects negated by ignoring its summoning conditions. If this card has no Xyz Materials, it cannot declare an attack.

 **Ascension Magician**

ATK: 2400, DEF: 2700, LV: 7, SC: 2

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can send one "Rank-Up-Magic" card from your Deck to the Graveyard; apply its effects if the conditions for its activation are met.

Monster Effect: If this card is Pendulum Summoned successfully, add 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

 **Darkbright Sunspot Dragon**

ATK: 3400, DEF: 2600, R: 8, SC: 11

Dark/Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect

3 Level 8 Monsters

Pendulum Effect: Once during either player's turn, when the attack of a monster on the field changes, gain LP equal to the difference. If you have three Level 8 Monsters on the field, you can special summon this card from your Pendulum Zone and if you do, attach those monsters to it as Xyz Materials.

Monster Effect: Once during either player's turn, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card; halve the ATK of all the opponent's face-up monsters on the field, then this card gains ATK equal to the sum of the lost ATK until the End Phase and you gain LP equal to the amount of ATK lost by the monster with the highest ATK. Once during either player's turn, if this face-up card on the field would be destroyed by a card effect, you can detach one Xyz Material; negate the effect, destroy that card and then inflict 500 damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Underworld Bind**

Action Spell

Target one Monster your opponent controls; it loses 700 ATK until the Battle Phase's end.

 **Vengeful Spirit**

Action Spell

Negate the activation of one of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards, destroy it and inflict 500 damage to them.

 **Chaos Soldier Resupply**

Normal Spell Card

If you control two or more "Chaos Soldier" Monsters, draw three cards.

 **Pendulum Xyz**

Normal Spell Card

If you have two cards on the Pendulum Zone with the same Level, you can use them as Xyz Materials for an Xyz Summon.

 **Chaos Soldier Lock**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If you control at least one "Chaos Soldier" Monster, you can activate this effect; for the rest of this turn, whenever one of your opponent's Monsters activates an effect, negate the activation once for each Monster.

 **Chaos Soldier Restoration**

Normal Spell Card

Target one "Chaos Soldier" Monster or one "Envoy of Chaos" in your Graveyard; return them to your hand.

 **Chaos Soldier Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a "Chaos Soldier" Monster, you can activate this effect; you can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster by banishing the necessary materials from your hand, field or Graveyard.

 **Chaos Soldier Armor Exchange**

Normal Spell Card

Target one "Chaos Soldier" Monster on the field and send one Monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. Until the End Phase, the targeted Monster's name becomes the same as the sent Monster's.

 **Tartarus Bargain**

Action Spell

If you would receive battle damage, you can pay half your Life Points; reduce that damage to 0.

 **Rank-Up-Magic Dimension Force**

Normal Spell Card

Target one Xyz Monster you control; special summon from your Extra Deck 1 Xyz Monster with the same type and attribute that is one Rank higher than that target by using the target as its Xyz Material. If you control no monsters while your opponent does, you can use one Xyz Monster in your Pendulum Zone or face-up in your Extra Deck as the Xyz Material and if you do, attach this card to the summoned Monster as an Xyz Material (This summon is treated as an Xyz Summon).

 **Illustrious Warrior**

Continuous Trap Card

Target one Warrior-type Monster you control and switch it to attack mode if it's in defense mode. As long as it's equipped with this card, the equipped Monster cannot change its battle position; also, your opponent can only target this Monster for attacks. If the equipped Monster is destroyed as a result of battle, you can draw one card for each Monster your opponent controls.

 **Vanishing Act**

Normal Trap Card

During the Battle Phase, you can tribute one Spellcaster-type Monster you control; reduce all Battle Damage you receive to 0 until the End Phase.

 **Super Soldier Sword**

Counter Trap Card

If you control a "Chaos Soldier" Monster while your opponent's Monster declares an attack, you can destroy the attacking Monster and inflict its original ATK as damage to your opponent.

 **And that was Chapter 6. Yukio's harsh past, which had been hinted at in previous chapters, has finally been revealed, along with a very important fact; insult what he holds dear and you will get an angry dragon in your face! Regarding Dark Anthelion's evolved form, I was struggling between having either it or Chaos Karma's evolution debut here, but I decided to keep Chaos Karma's evolved form for later on. Yukio also exhibited a new way of fighting by using the cards in his Pendulum Zones as materials for an Xyz Summon along with his Rank-Up. Expect a similar thing to occur with Synchro, Fusion and maybe Ritual (though I'm not too sure about that one) later on.**

 **Like always, please read and review.**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings, community! It appears this story has reached over 50 follows and over 6000 thousand views! As such, I would like to thank everyone once more for supporting this story and the inexperienced me thus far. I honestly never thought it would be so well-received. I hope you'll all keep enjoying this story in the future as well! Now, without further ado here's chapter 7!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Four Dimensions**

"Man, what a mess…"

Yukio felt that this sentence surmised their current situation quite adequately. He, Yuya, Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo, Yoko and the younger trio were currently at LDS's medical ward, awaiting Sora's recovery from his injuries after his…eventful Duel with Kurosaki.

Following his own disastrous display of power during his own Duel with Ashley, Yukio had retreated in a quiet corner of the stadium in order to watch Sora's match against Kurosaki. The Duel began with Sora using his Furnimal Monsters to appeal to the crowd in a manner similar to Yuya, while Kurosaki, predictably enough, remained stoic and impassive at first as he assaulted Sora.

However, things started taking a darker turn soon enough, with Sora becoming angrier and more unstable upon seeing Kurosaki constantly countering his moves. In response, Sora kept summoning more and more frightening Death-Toy Fusion Monsters in an attempt to take down the Xyz Duelist, while Kurosaki furiously countered by Ranking Up his own Xyz Monsters. Honestly, coupled with the gradual destruction of the Action Field, this whole scene looked like something out of a battlefield. Adding to the confusion were the cryptic comments and insults exchanged by the two Duelists, making Yukio wonder if there was some prior affiliation between the two.

In any case, this war-like showdown concluded when Kurosaki summoned his Raid Raptors – Revolution Falcon to take down Sora's Death-Toy Mad Chimera with its effect, winning the Duel. As for Sora, he was injured when a building fell on him during his attempt to grab an Action Card, hence why everyone was currently sitting outside of Sora's room in the medical ward, waiting for him to regain consciousness. The doctors had informed them that his injuries were mostly superficial so there was no danger to his life, much to everyone's relief.

"Sora…" Yuzu murmured with a concerned look.

"It will be alright, Yuzu." Shuzo reassured his daughter. "I'm told LDS has a highly skilled medical team. Sora is in good hands."

"Thank goodness the Real Solid Vision system deactivated in time." Ayu commented. "Otherwise, Sora's injuries would have been much worse."

"What was wrong with that Kurosaki fellow?" Tatsuya's fists were tightly clenched due to anger. "No matter how you spin it, he went way too far!"

"That's right!" Futoshi agreed with his friend. "I say we march to LDS and give him some well-deserved payback!"

"I say we all calm down." Yukio suggested. "Sora's life is not in danger and that's all that matters for now."

"Right you are, Yukio." Shuzo said as he got up. "Well, it's getting late. Yoko-san and I should take the kids back home. You four, please stay and look after Sora."

After Shuzo and the rest were gone, Yuya spoke for the first time since Sora was brought in.

"…So, what does everyone make of all this?"

Needless to say, Yukio was aware Yuya was talking about the mysteries surrounding Kurosaki and Sora.

"First of all, we know that Kurosaki is responsible for the attacks against LDS's personnel." Yuya said. "I saw him take down members of the top team with my own eyes."

"And let's not forget that Masumi reacted to him with blatant hostility when she chanced upon our Duel." Yukio supplied from the side. "That's definitely not behavior you see among comrades."

"However, Masumi clearly stated that he's been a part of LDS from the start." Yuzu said. "She could be lying, but I don't believe that's in her nature."

"He was a part of LDS from the start…?" Gongenzaka remarked in evident confusion. "That doesn't make sense at all. Why would she say something like that?"

"I don't know." Yuzu shook her head. "Furthermore, Yuto, the boy who looks like Yuya and Yukio, told me the other day that his and Kurosaki's goal is to rescue their captured comrades by taking down their enemy."

"Yuto?" Yukio remarked with evident surprise. "You met him again?"

"Wait a minute here." Gongenzaka cut in. "Yuto? Who is that?"

"He's the Yuya lookalike I was talking about when Sawatari's goons accused Yuya of assaulting their boss." Yukio explained. "Apparently, he and Kurosaki are comrades. He appeared before us after the conclusion of my Duel with Kurosaki and vanished shortly afterwards."

"Yuto…?" Yuya murmured. "That's the name of the person who looks like me…?"

"A lookalike…?" Gongenzaka wondered. "If that's the case, why didn't you support Yuya alongside Yukio when LDS accused him of the attacks, Yuzu?"

"That's…"

"Don't tell me you actually doubted Yuya!?" Gongenzaka spoke with an outraged tone. "That's unforgivable, Yuzu!"

"That's not the case!" Yuzu protested. "I know Yuya would never do something like that and he doesn't use Xyz Monsters. It's just that…I was very confused at the time."

"Just to be clear, Yuto is the person who disappeared every time your bracelet shone, Yuzu?"

Yuya asked, prompting Yuzu to nod affirmatively.

"That's right, although I don't know why this keeps happening. At first, I thought you were changing out of a disguise…but you don't have any reason to do that, Yuya."

"Really?" Yukio seemed amazed. "You actually thought that guy was Yuya dressed in a costume? You do realize how stupid that sounds, right? Didn't I say before that there was no way for Yuya to change his look and outfit that fast?"

"Never mind that." Yuya said. "You said Yuto and Kurosaki's goal is to rescue their captured comrades? And they have to defeat someone in order to do that?"

"But who's that enemy of theirs?" Gongenzaka wondered. "LDS?"

"No, that's not it." Yuzu answered. "Yuto said their enemy was Fusion."

"Fusion?" Gongenzaka seemed perplexed. "Why would a summoning method be their enemy?"

"Fusion…" Yukio muttered. "Come to think of it, Kurosaki attacked me before because he thought I was a Fusion user. He also accused me of being part of Academia."

"Academia?" Gongenzaka parroted. "That sounds like some sort of school. Does that mean that Sora is part of a school where they teach Fusion, which opposes Kurosaki and Yuto's school which teaches Xyz? Now that I think about it, did you guys ever ask Sora where he came from?"

"We tried to do so several times, but he always dodged our questions." Yuya said with a troubled expression. "Truth be told, we don't know much about Sora's background…"

"In any case, Yuto said that they're trying to get back Kurosaki's younger sister, Ruri, who was captured by Sora's group." Yuzu continued her earlier explanation. "So I guess it makes sense as to why they would treat Sora as an enemy."

"So that's who the Ruri he was asking about back then was… Then, did Kurosaki join forces with LDS to fight this Academia of which Sora is a member?" Yukio wondered. "But if that's the case, why did Masumi insist he was always part of LDS? Even if she and the rest were ordered to keep the alliance between LDS and Kurosaki a secret, using such a bizarre excuse would only make people more suspicious."

"Ahhhh, this makes no sense!" Gongenzaka growled in frustration as he grabbed his head. "Just what the Hell is going on here!?"

"Whatever it is, I have a feeling it's more than a simple dispute between two rival schools." Yuya stated. "There has to be something bigger behind all this."

"You're right." Yukio nodded affirmatively. "I could sense genuine hatred between Sora and Kurosaki during that earlier match. Mere conflicts between schools don't generate that much enmity. It's as if they were in opposing sides during a war."

Everyone fell silent, struggling to process all this new information, only to be interrupted by the arrival of several guards, who seemed like they were in a great hurry.

"Inform headquarters at once." Yukio overheard one of the guards saying as he passed next to him. "Shiunin Sora has most likely escaped the building. We require immediate reinforcements in order to pursue him."

Upon turning to the rest, Yukio saw the alarm his face probably showed mirrored on their expressions.

"Did they just say Sora has escaped!?" Yuya spoke in a hurried tone. "Why!? Where could he have gone!?"

"More importantly, he's still injured!" Yuzu's concern was evident. "If he moves with his body like that, his condition is only going to get worse!"

"Don't tell me…" Yukio's mind flashed back to the moment before Sora lost consciousness, begging Kurosaki for another Duel. "…Did he actually go after Kurosaki in order to get a rematch?"

"What did you say!?" Gongenzaka shouted. "Is he out of his mind!? Dueling in his condition is suicide!"

"We have to find him right now." Yukio spoke urgently. "Let's split up and look for him."

"That's probably the best course of action." Gongenzaka agreed. "I'll search around the pier area."

"Then I'll head towards Central Park." Yuya suggested. "Yuzu, Yukio, can you cover the city?"

"You can count on us." Yukio stated. "I'll head towards the center of the city. You search around the other central roads, Yuzu."

"Alright." Yuzu nodded. "I'll also notify my father to come and give us a hand. Whoever finds Sora first, give everyone else a call."

Following that, the four youths split up, with Yukio heading towards the city center, calling Sora's name as he ran. He also made sure to ask as many passersby as he could about Sora, but nobody had seen the cyan-haired boy. The prolonged lack of contact from the rest of the group was only adding up to the concern he felt for his friend.

 _Come on, Sora. Where are you?_

Suddenly, a soft glow coming from his Deck distracted him. Immediately afterwards, a sharp pain ran through his chest, causing Yukio to fall to his knees. His body also felt like it was burning and his head was hurting as if someone was driving nails into his skull.

"…What…is going on…?"

With trembling hands, Yukio took out the cards which were shining, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, Dark Anthelion Dragon and Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon. While Phantom Dragon and Dark Anthelion were letting out a soft glow, Chaos Karma was shining intensely, as if giving out a warning signal of some sorts. While the sensations were jumbled up, Yukio could sense impatience, anger and fear coming from his Monsters.

"Don't tell me…are Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon…fighting? That means…Yuya and Yuto are fighting too?"

Since Yuya and Yuto's Monsters appeared to be counterparts of his own, Yukio assumed that was the case. He wasn't sure why Chaos Karma was also responding, but there wasn't any time to dwell on that. Taking out his D-Pad, Yukio quickly dialed Yuzu's number. After a few rings, she picked up.

[Hello? Is that you, Yukio? Did you find Sora?]

"No, I didn't find him…but listen carefully." Yukio said with a ragged voice. "Yuya…Yuya might be in danger."

[What are you talking about, Yukio? Yuya is in danger? How do you know that?]

"Just…just trust me on that, please." Yukio insisted. "You have to go to him quickly, Yuzu. I have…a really bad feeling about this."

[…Alright, Yukio. I'm heading straight to Central Park. Will you inform Gongenzaka?]

"Leave that to me. Just…hurry up, Yuzu."

With that, Yukio ended the call, dialing Gongenzaka's number immediately afterwards. Fortunately, he also accepted Yukio's words without making a fuss, promising to rush to Yuya's location as quickly as possible. As for Yukio, he also slowly made his way to Central Park, which was not an easy thing due to the stabs of pain throughout his body. Suddenly however, the pain disappeared, while at the same time, his cards stopped glowing.

"What the Hell just happened?" Yukio wondered aloud. "Did they stop fighting or was their Duel settled? No matter, I have to hurry."

However, after running for several blocks that earlier sensation suddenly returned with a vengeance, causing Yukio to stumble and fall face-first on the ground from the sudden burst of pain.

"Oh, are you kidding me!?" Yukio exclaimed with an outraged tone. "Just what the Hell is going on tonight!?"

Getting up with some difficulty, Yukio examined his cards once more. Sure enough, Dark Anthelion and Chaos Karma were glowing like before. However, instead of Phantom Dragon, another card in his Deck was letting out a soft light. After checking it out, Yukio was surprised to see Clearwing Fast Dragon glowing this time.

"This time it's Clearwing…? Does that mean that Yuto is fighting with someone who possesses Clearwing's counterpart right now? Only one way to find out I guess…"

With all the speed his pain-racked body could muster, Yukio made a beeline for Central Park, fervently wishing that his friends were alright and nothing bad had happened to them. Upon arriving at the front gate, Yukio noticed a bright light coming from the park's center, which vanished shortly afterwards. Meanwhile, Dark Anthelion, Clearwing and Chaos Karma let out one final flash before returning to normal. Yukio's pain also abruptly disappeared once more, much to his confusion. However, there was no time to dwell on that mysterious phenomenon now.

Rushing inside the park, Yukio noticed Yuzu kneeling next to a seemingly unconscious Yuya. With his dread rapidly mounting, Yukio quickly approached the two of them.

"Yuzu, what happened here!?" Yukio asked her in a hurried manner. "What's wrong with Yuya!?"

"I don't know!" Yuzu cried out, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I saw this weird light coming out of the park so I rushed in! Then my bracelet shined again, I found Yuya kneeling on the spot, and then he simply collapsed and has been unresponsive ever since!"

"Let me take a look at him."

With practiced movements, Yukio checked whether his friend was breathing, if his pulse was steady and if he had any external injuries. Upon discovering that his vitals were normal and his body was unscathed, Yukio let out a relieved sigh and turned to Yuzu, who was watching him with an anxious expression.

"Physiologically speaking, he seems fine. He appears to be simply unconscious. We had best take him back home and let him rest."

Yuzu also appeared relieved upon hearing Yukio's words. Once Gongenzaka and Shuzo arrived at the scene as well, Yukio and Yuzu explained the situation to them after the two men got over their initial panic attack. With Gongenzaka's help, Yukio carried Yuya to Shuzo's van in order to bring him back to his house.

Just as they were about to leave, Yukio turned his gaze to the park once more, a dark expression on his face. For some inexplicable reason, he had a foreboding feeling that an irrevocable change had taken place tonight. A change that, for better or for worse, would define their futures from now on…

* * *

 _Two days later…_

Yukio was walking towards Yuya's home as he regularly did over the past two days in order to check up on his friend, who hadn't woken up once ever since that eventful night. Furthermore, they had also failed to locate Sora, who had seemingly vanished into thin air. Shuzo was thinking about contacting the authorities regarding Sora's case, but the lack of personal info on him could make any potential search difficult, hence his reluctance.

While all these thoughts swirled around his mind, Yukio arrived at the Sakaki Residence, where he was greeted by Yoko after knocking once.

"Oh, Yukio-kun." Yoko smiled at him. "You came at a good time. Yuya has just woken up."

"He has!?" Yukio spoke with evident astonishment before letting out a relived sigh. "I'm really glad to hear that, Yoko-san. May I see him?"

"Of course you can. He's upstairs in his room with Yuzu-chan."

Following Yoko's directions, Yukio made his way to the upper floor through a sliding pole (he had a hard time believing that the residents of this house actually used such a thing to go from floor to floor). He then knocked on Yuya's door and entered, finding Yuya sitting on his bed with Yuzu by his side.

"Hey, Yuya." Yukio greeted his friend. "Finally up and about I see. You gave us quite a scare there."

"Sorry about that." Yuya rubbed his neck. "I must have worried everyone a lot. At least I woke up before the first round of the Championship finished. If I was disqualified from the tournament because of this, I wouldn't be able to face all of you."

"Speaking of which, where's Mieru-san?" Yukio asked, barely containing his snickers. "I was under the impression she was supposed to come here and, ahem, take care of you."

"Oh, she was here alright." Yuzu commented with an annoyed expression. "Fortunately, Yoko-san and I managed to persuade her to leave in order to participate in her match. Yuya and I were just discussing how she lost to Fuuma Duel School's Tsukikage in a One Turn Kill."

"One Turn Kill?" Yukio repeated in surprise. "That Tsukikage fellow must be pretty skilled… Did you tell Yuya about Futoshi-kun's match, Yuzu?"

"I was getting to that." Yuzu said. "Futoshi-kun fought against that Reira kid from LDS yesterday. However…he was defeated when Reira-kun brought out a Synchro Monster this time."

"A Synchro Monster…?" Yuya looked astonished. "He's not just a Fusion user?"

"That's right." Yukio said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he turns out to be a master of multiple summoning methods like Akaba Reiji."

"Multiple summoning methods…" Yuya muttered. "Like the different dimensions…"

"What was that? Did you say something, Yuya?"

Following Yukio's question, Yuya looked hesitant for a moment, but eventually spoke.

"Actually…I met Yuto that night." Yuya said. "And he told me…that the world is split into four different dimensions."

"Eh?"

"Four dimensions?"

Both Yukio and Yuzu were surprised by this sudden revelation, with Yuya forging on.

"That's right. They are Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and the one we live in, Standard. Sora is from Fusion, while Kurosaki and Yuto are from Xyz, with their dimensions being at war with each other. Sora fought with Yuto yesterday, and then…he disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared?" Yukio was evidently agitated. "People don't just vanish into thin air…usually."

"Yuto said Sora was recalled back to the Fusion Dimension." Yuya explained. "And after that…Yugo appeared."

"Yugo?" Yuzu asked. "Who's that?"

"It's another guy who looks exactly like me, Yuto and Yukio." Yuya revealed so, much to Yukio and Yuzu's shock. "He showed up while riding a motorcycle and also possesses a dragon called Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. He's probably a Duelist from the Synchro Dimension."

"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon…"

Yukio muttered. It seemed that his guess about Clearwing Fast Dragon's counterpart having appeared that night wasn't mistaken.

"From the Synchro Dimension?" Yuzu looked confused. "But Yuto said he and his comrades were fighting against Fusion in order to rescue the captive Ruri. What does Synchro have to do with this?"

"Yugo might have been the one who abducted her." Yuya said. "Yuto said that there was a Pawn of Fusion in the Synchro Dimension. Apparently, the two of them had fought before. And then…"

Yuya suddenly got up and picked up a card next to his D-Pad. Upon taking a good look at it, Yukio's eyes opened wide.

"Isn't that…Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon?" Yukio questioned Yuya. "Why do you have Yuto's card?"

"He…while protecting me…he was struck by Yugo's attack…" Yuya spoke with a trembling voice. "Then…we were enveloped by light…and Yuto gave me his dragon. After that…I neither remember anything nor do I have any idea what happened to Yuto…"

Yuya turned to Yukio and Yuzu with a distraught expression.

"I don't understand why he gave me this card… Yuto said that he wanted me to make everyone smile with my Duels… Why would he do that!? I don't get it! And it's not just Yuto! Who the Hell is that Yugo fellow!? Why do they all have the same face as us, Yukio!? Just what the Hell is going on here!?"

Yukio sorely wished he could give his friend an answer, but he was just as perplexed as he was. Boys with the same face, dragons who were calling out to each other…he couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"It's not just you two." Yuzu suddenly said. "I also have someone who looks like me as well. Yuto said…that I look just like Ruri, Kurosaki's sister."

"You…look like Ruri?" Yukio had a look of realization on his face. "So that's why Kurosaki confused you with Ruri back then."

"That's right."

"Damn it, what's going on here…?" Yuya muttered in confusion. "First Yugo and Yuto look like me and Yukio, and now Ruri looks like you, Yuzu…"

"Can I look at your Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion for a moment, Yuya?"

Although Yukio's sudden request surprised Yuya, he handed his cards obediently to him. Yukio then took out his own dragons while writing Clear Wing Synchro Dragon on a piece of paper, placing everything on Yuya's desk. After staring at the cards for a while, Yukio narrowed his eyes.

"As I thought, a pattern is emerging."

"What are you talking about, Yukio?" Yuya asked. "What pattern?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yukio began explaining. "Each of our counterparts possesses a dragon with their name containing the summoning method of their dimension of origin. Yugo has a Synchro Dragon, while Yuto has an Xyz Dragon. I bet our Fusion counterpart, if he exists, probably has a Fusion Dragon. Furthermore, four of the five dragons I possess are obviously alternate forms of these dragons, with Phantom Dragon being a counterpart of your Odd-Eyes, Dark Anthelion being a counterpart of Dark Rebellion and so on."

Yukio picked up Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Chaos Karma and the paper with Clear Wing's name on it before he resumed speaking.

"So, we have four, possibly five, boys with the same face, each possessing a dragon partially named after a unique summoning method. This can't be a mere coincidence. There has to be a deeper connection behind that."

"You may have a point there." Yuzu said. "However, what sort of connection is that? And what does it have to do with me and Ruri?"

"Unfortunately, I haven't the foggiest." Yukio admitted. "Even if everything is connected, this raises many more questions. First of all, if the world is divided into dimensions according to summoning methods, why isn't there a Ritual Dimension? For what reason does Standard possess both Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon, as well as two boys with the same face, namely me and Yuya? Why do the dragons appear to be calling out to each other? And also, why do I possess four Dragons which are essentially counterparts to Pendulum Dragon, Xyz Dragon, Synchro Dragon and Fusion Dragon, which, by the way, became Pendulum Monsters almost the exact time Yuya first Pendulum Summoned?"

"My Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was the same." Yuya supplied from the side. "At first, it was merely Odd-Eyes Dragon, before it mysteriously transformed into Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon along with the rest of my cards."

"Great…" Yukio sighed once more. "As if we didn't have enough mysteries to deal with…"

"…Kurosaki might know something about all this." Yuya suddenly suggested. "He's Yuto's comrade, and he's also from the Xyz Dimension. With Sora and Yuto gone, Kurosaki is the only one who might give us some answers."

"Yeah, good luck trying to reason with that headcase…is what I would like to say." Yukio let out a sigh. "Unfortunately, you have a point about him being our only lead. I suppose we can at least try to speak with him…and hope he's not in an 'I-will-destroy-all-enemies-before-me!' mood."

"Then it's settled." Yuzu said with a determined expression. "Let's go find Kurosaki."

And with that, Yukio, Yuya and Yuzu left the Sakaki Residence in a hurry, heading straight for Center Court. Upon entering, Yuya was immediately approached by Gongenzaka, who trapped him in a bear hug while crying manly tears and expressing his relief about Yuya being alright. Mieru also launched herself at Yuya and tried to give him a kiss, but ended up kissing the floor when Yuya spotted the LDS trio and moved towards them, Yukio and Yuzu following behind him. Upon taking note of their approach, Hokuto addressed them.

"Sakaki Yuya…? Did you come to watch my match? What were your thoughts after witnessing my full power? I'm on a completely different level compared to the time—"

"I need to see Kurosaki." Yuya abruptly interrupted him. "It's important that I speak to him."

"You want to speak with him?" Masumi asked. "What for?"

"It's something very important." Yuzu responded. "Please, can you tell us where he is, Masumi? We have to ask him something."

"That's not going to happen." Yaiba abruptly announced. "Kurosaki-san won't even give you guys the time of day. Heck, he barely even speaks to us."

"Surprise, surprise…" Yukio muttered. "I should've known a guy like him would avoid everyone like the plague."

"Well, since you guys are here, why don't you watch my match?" Yaiba suggested. "I'm up against Kachidoki Isao."

"Kachidoki?" Yukio repeated. "The ace of Ryozanpaku School and the runner-up of the previous Junior Youth Championship?"

"The very same." Yaiba confirmed. "I'll make sure to thoroughly beat him to the ground with my X-Saber Monsters! This'll be a spectacle you won't forget!"

After that, the trio of Hokuto, Masumi and Yaiba took their leave. Everyone decided to head to the stadium and watch the Duel, insisting that Yukio should also join them on the stands. Although he was reluctant to do so, he eventually agreed for just this once under the condition that he would be wearing a hat and sunglasses in order to somewhat conceal his features.

In any case, Yaiba's match against Kachidoki proved to be quite memorable indeed, but not in a good way. Kachidoki employed a violent style against Yaiba, using martial arts to prevent him from getting Action Cards and beat him into a pulp. Poor guy had to be carried away in a stretcher after the Duel's conclusion due to all the injuries he received.

Frankly, Yukio was disgusted by Kachidoki and, by extension, the Ryozanpaku School's methods. While vicious hand-to-hand combat during the scramble for Action Cards was something he had experienced many times in the Underground Circuit, he didn't expect that reputable Duel Schools would stoop to that level and employ such brutal tactics in order to win. Then again, Ryozanpaku was infamous for its relentless training regime, so he probably shouldn't have been surprised.

"A-And with that, the first round matches of the Junior Youth-class have been concluded!" Nico Smiley announced with a bit of awkwardness. "Now, we will momentarily be announcing the match-ups for Round Two. All Duelists who have advanced, please put your registration cards into your Duel Disks. Furthermore, in order to speed up proceedings a bit, the first two matches of the second round will take place today, so don't rush back home everyone in the audience!"

Amidst the excited whispers of the crowd, who were celebrating the fact that they could watch two more Duels without having to pay any additional charges, Yukio and the rest placed their cards into their Duel Disks in order to find out their next opponents.

"My next opponent is Tanegashima Yuzo from Surprise School." Gongenzaka announced. "My match is the first one tomorrow."

"I'm up against Naname Mikio of the Duel Girls Club two days from now." Yuzu said.

"As for me…oh?" Yukio raised his eyebrow. "I'm up against Hokuto, and the match is today in two hours."

Yukio turned towards Hokuto, who met his gaze with his own and let out a challenging smirk, which Yukio returned. It looked like things were really looking up today. First, Yuya had woken up, and soon enough, he would qualify for the third round of the tournament. Although this talk about different dimensions had rattled him, he chose to put it aside for now and focus on his upcoming match.

"Oh, in that case, we'll cheer for Yukio-senpai today." Ayu remarked with a smile. "Make sure to win this one for sure, Senpai."

"Count on it, Ayu-chan."

"What about you, Yuya-oniichan?" Futoshi asked. "Who's your next opponent?"

Since Yuya didn't seem intent on answering for some reason, everyone gathered around him and checked his Duel Disk. And what they saw shocked them all deeply.

"Kachidoki Isao!?" Tatsuya exclaimed. "You're up against that savage!?"

"Yuya…"

Yuzu seemed very concerned for Yuya, a sentiment shared by Yukio and everyone else after witnessing Kachidoki's brutal manner of fighting.

"It'll be alright." Yuya declared with a resolute attitude. "Yuto told me to make people smile through my Duels and that's exactly what I intend to do. With the Dueling I believe in, I'll wrench open Kachidoki's closed heart!"

Although he wasn't too sure about that, Yukio hoped that would be the case for his friend's sake. It would be a shame if Kachidoki put him in a coma after he just regained consciousness from his latest misadventure.

"In any case, like Ayu said, let's focus on Yukio's match today." Yuya said with a smile. "If it's you, you shouldn't have any problems against Hokuto, Yukio."

"That remains to be seen." Gongenzaka said with a serious attitude. "I had heard from Yaiba-dono before that Hokuto has also been striving to improve himself ever since he lost to Yuya. It's safe to assume that he's not the same Duelist Yuya faced during You Show's crisis."

"There's no need to worry!" Shuzo exclaimed. "As long as you go in there with a hot-blooded attitude, there's no way you can lose, Yukio!"

"I'll keep that in mind, Shuzo-san."

After watching the first Duel of the second round, where Michio emerged victorious against a Duelist from Surprise School, it was finally Yukio's turn. Upon receiving encouragement from his friends one more time, Yukio headed straight for the arena, facing Hokuto as both Duelists put their Duel Disks on their arms.

"Now, everyone, it's time for the second match of the second round and the last match for today!" Nico announced. "On one corner, we have LDS's Shijima Hokuto, the ace of LDS's Xyz Course, who won spectacularly over his opponent in the previous match. And on the other, we have the unaffiliated Duelist Tachibana Yukio, who made a lasting impression due to his…explosive victory in his Duel against Ashley of the Knight of Duels. Let's give a grand applause to both of our competitors!"

Much to Yukio's surprise, the crowd actually gave them both a token applause and there was no booing or jeering towards him. Either everyone's attitude towards him had suddenly changed or, most likely, they were fearful of provoking his wrath and having a repeat of last time. While he was mulling whether it was more preferable to be hated or feared, Hokuto addressed Yukio.

"So, it seems luck has decreed that you are to be the opponent where I will test my true strength against, Tachibana Yukio." Hokuto remarked. "While I was saving this for Sakaki Yuya, I can't afford not to go all out against someone of your caliber."

"Hoh, that's rather unexpected." Yukio commented with evident surprise. "I was certain you'd look down on me and proclaim your superiority over me, not that you'd acknowledge my skill."

"You are someone who was able to go toe-to-toe with Reiji-sama and emerge victorious." Hokuto said with a serious expression. "There's no way I will underestimate your strength, especially after that display of power in your first match. Speaking of which…I would greatly appreciate it if you refrained from pulling something like that on me as well. As a general rule, I like to avoid getting barbecued."

"Keep your comments about my Monsters to a bare minimum and you'll be safe." Yukio said. "Deal?"

"Deal."

"It appears both Duelists are ready for battle!" Nico exclaimed. "This means it's time to select the Action Field for this match!"

After spinning for a few times, the giant Field Spell Card above the two Duelists came to a stop.

"The Action Field for this Duel is—Cosmo Sanctuary once more!" Nico announced. "It looks like luck is truly favoring player Shijima since his preferred Action Field has come up twice in a row today!"

Following Nico's words, the Real Solid Vision device initialized, transforming the bare arena into an area filled with ruined old temples under a starry sky. If Yukio's memory served well, Action Cards would descend from the sky at random intervals and embed themselves around the field. He would have to pay attention to that.

"Duelists locked in battle!"

Yukio began the Action Duel chant, with Hokuto delivering the next line.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action—!" Nico exclaimed.

[Duel!]

Both Yukio and Hokuto shouted in unison as the Action Cards scattered around the field.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Hokuto – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Hokuto announced. "I summon Satellarknight Procyon (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)."

A small armored warrior surrounded by a ring appeared on Hokuto's field.

"Satellarknight…?" Yukio murmured in confusion. "Did he switch from the Constellar archetype to a different one…?"

"I activate Procyon's effect." Hokuto continued. "I'll send Satellarknight Vega from my hand to the Graveyard in order to draw one card. Then, I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn with that."

"In this case, it's my turn!" Yukio stated. "Draw! Using the Scale 3 Synchronic Magician and the Scale 7 Summoner Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two pillars of light appeared next to Yukio, with his Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 4 through 6!" Yukio declared. "Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come, my Monsters!"

Two beams of light emerged from the portal and solidified into the form of Monsters.

"From my hand, we have Iris Magician (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 8) and Violet Poison Magician (ATK: 1200/DEF: 2100/LV: 4/SC: 1). Furthermore, I Normal Summon Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (ATK: 1200/DEF: 600/LV: 3/SC: 8) as well."

A small green dragon appeared next to Yukio's two magicians.

"Oh, player Tachibana has pulled off yet another splendid Pendulum Summon!" Nico announced. "Things aren't looking so good for player Shijima now!"

"We're far from over here." Yukio stated. "Summoner Magician's Pendulum Effect activates! By sending one Ritual Spell Card from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can Ritual Summon the appropriate Ritual Monster from my hand by offering the required tribute! I will send Arrival from the Different Dimension from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to Ritual Summon by offering Iris Magician as the tribute!"

A futuristic altar with a stargate-like construct appeared on Yukio's field. Immediately afterwards, Iris Magician turned into particles and was absorbed by the altar, which let out a flash of bright light.

"Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 4! The eternal seeker of knowledge, Dowsing Magician (ATK: 1900, DEF: 1500, LV: 4, SC: 5)!"

The magician dressed in light blue robes and holding an oversized dowsing rod appeared next to Yukio's other Monsters.

"Oh my, what a surprise!" Nico exclaimed. "Player Tachibana is not only capable of Ritual Summon, but also used Pendulum Summon to set it up brilliantly! He is truly a Duelist full of surprises!"

"You don't know the half of it…" Yuya muttered. "His true strength is awe-inspiring."

"Dowsing Magician's effect activates." Yukio stated. "When this card is summoned successfully, I can add one Level 4 or lower "Magician" Pendulum Monster from your Deck, Graveyard or Banish Zone to my hand. I choose Black Fang Magician."

At that moment, Yukio took notice of an Action Card falling on one of the temples near him. Before Hokuto could get to it, Yukio made a beeline for it, using his Monsters as a wall to impede Hokuto from advancing. Upon grabbing the card, Yukio smiled.

"Fufu, that's quite the boon here. I activate the Action Spell Cosmic Cradle. Through its effect, I can Normal Summon once more this turn, so I will summon Black Fang Magician (ATK: 1700/DEF: 800/LV: 4/SC: 8)."

The figure of Black Fang Magician also appeared on Yukio's field.

"Next up, Synchronic Magician's Pendulum Effect activates!" Yukio declared. "Once per turn, I can select one Pendulum Monster on the field and have it treated as a Tuner Monster! I select my Level 3 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, which I will tune with my Level 4 Violet Poison Magician!"

As Mirage Dragon turned into green rings and Violet Poison turned into stars surrounded by them, Yukio chanted.

"Pure white dragon with unblemished wings! Descend upon the battlefield with the speed of light and slash apart every enemy in your path! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clearwing Fast Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

The white dragon appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a thunderous roar as it did so.

"Unbelievable!" Nico shouted. "Player Tachibana just performed a Pendulum Synchro as well! He's really pulling out all stops in his attempt to take down player Shijima!"

"That's just Yukio's style." Yuya commented. "Using Pendulum Summon to swarm the field with powerful Monsters and take his opponent down in one go. Simple, yet frighteningly effective, especially if you take into account the Pendulum Monsters' ability to revive from the Extra Deck."

"Indeed." Gongenzaka nodded. "However, I, the man Gongenzaka, don't think Hokuto will fall down so easily."

"Due to Synchronic Magician's effect, Mirage Dragon will be sent to the Graveyard." Yukio stated. "Battle! Clearwing Fast Dragon, attack Procyon!"

"Before that, I activate my Quick-Play Spell, Satellarknight Skybridge!" Hokuto declared. "Through its effect, I can shuffle Procyon back into my Deck and Special Summon another "tellarknight" Monster from my Deck. Come, Satellarknight Deneb (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

Another warrior surrounded by a ring and holding a caduceus materialized on Hokuto's field.

"Deneb's effect activates!" Hokuto stated. "When this card is summoned, I can add one "tellarknight" Monster from my Deck to my hand! I choose Satellarknight Altair!"

"In that case, attack Deneb, Clearwing!" Yukio ordered his dragon. "Terminal Velocity Edge!"

Surrounded by raging winds, Clearwing tore through Deneb's body with ease.

"At this moment, I activate the Continuous Trap Stellarnova Wave!" Hokuto announced. "Through its effect, I can Special Summon one "tellarknight" Monster once per turn during my Main Phase or my opponent's Battle Phase!"

"Eh!?" Yuzu exclaimed in shock. "Special Summoning a Monster during the opponent's Battle Phase!?"

"The Monster I will summon is Satellarknight Alsahm (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1800/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

Following Hokuto's statement, a child-like warrior surrounded by a ring and holding a small bow appeared on his field

"At this moment, Alsahm's effect activates!" Hokuto declared. "Since it was summoned successfully, it inflicts 1000 damage to you!"

"I won't let you!" Yukio shouted. "Clearwing's effect activates! I will make Alsahm's attack 0 and negate its effect! Vanishing Mirror!"

"Useless!" Hokuto exclaimed as he grabbed a nearby Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell Void Lock and target Clearwing with it! Now, until my End Phase, your Monster's effects are negated, which means that Alsahm's effect resumes unhindered!"

Alsahm aimed his bow at Yukio and shot an arrow that struck him directly in his chest, causing him to stumble.

Yukio – LP: 4000→3000

"In that case, Dowsing Magician, attack Alsahm!" Yukio declared. "Seeker Strike!"

With its dowsing rod enveloped by arcane energy, Dowsing Magician struck down Alsahm.

"Finally, Black Fang Magician attacks directly! Black Magic Lance!"

Following Yukio's command, Black Fang Magician unleashed a spear-shaped magic blast, blasting Hokuto back.

Hokuto – LP: 4000→2300

"With this, I end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Hokuto announced. "Draw! As expected, you're not an easy opponent to defeat. In that case, I think warm-up time is over. From here on out, I will show you the true extent of my evolved strength, Tachibana Yukio!"

"Bring it on, Hokuto!" Yukio responded with a wide grin. "I'll take everything you can throw at me and retaliate with ten times that amount!"

"It seems both Duelists are finally getting serious here!" Nico announced with evident enthusiasm as the crowd also applauded. "Even I can feel my blood boiling from the evident fighting spirit between these two combatants! Now, how is player Shijima planning to turn things around when player Tachibana has the apparent advantage in both Monsters and Life Points?"

"Let's start with this first." Hokuto said. "I summon Satellarknight Altair (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1300/LV: 4)!"

An armored winged warrior surrounded by a ring appeared on Hokuto's field.

"Altair's effect activates. When this card is summoned, I can Special Summon one "tellarknight" Monster from my Graveyard in defense mode. I choose the previously discarded Satellarknight Vega (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)."

A priestess with a ring surrounding her materialized next to Hokuto's Altair.

"Since it was summoned successfully, Vega's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon a "tellarknight" Monster from my hand. Come, Satellarknight Betelgeuse (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 700/DEF: 1900/ LV: 4) in defense mode!"

Another armored warrior holding a short sword and surrounded by a luminous ring appeared on Hokuto's field.

"We're not finished yet!" Hokuto announced. "Betelgeuse's effect activates! Since it was summoned successfully, I can send it to the Graveyard in order to return Deneb back to my hand from the Graveyard! Then, through Stellarnova Wave's effect, I will Special Summon Deneb once more and activate its effect to add another Altair from my Deck to my hand!"

"Amazing!" Nico exclaimed. "Through a string of Monster Effects, player Shijima has brought out three Satellarknight Monsters simultaneously without the need for Pendulum Summon! It's like he's a completely different Duelist compared to his earlier match!"

"Not only that, but all of them are Level 4." Tatsuya remarked. "This can only mean one thing naturally."

"An Xyz Summon." Futoshi stated. "But what kind of Monster will he summon? I'm getting the shivers just by thinking about it…"

"A smart guy like you is surely aware of what's coming next, right?" Hokuto said with a grin. "I Overlay my Level 4 Altair, Vega and Deneb! Using these three Monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!"

As his three Monsters turned into energy and were absorbed into the galaxy-like portal, Hokuto began chanting.

"Radiant stars shining in the summer sky! Unite as one and unleash a new luminescence upon the world! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 4! Stellarknight Delteros (Light/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100/R: 4/OU: 3)!"

A new armored warrior holding a sword in its right hand and a triangle-shaped energy shield on his left appeared on Hokuto's field.

"Furthermore, I activate the Equip Spell Card Big Dipper Sword and equip it to Delteros." Hokuto announced as a new broadsword appeared on Delteros's hand. "Through its effect, Delteros's attack increases by 300 (Delteros ATK: 2500→2800) and it becomes unaffected by your Monsters' effects."

"An attack of 2800…" Yukio muttered. "That's higher than my Clearwing…"

"That's not all." Hokuto continued. "Big Dipper Sword has one more effect. But first, I activate Delteros's effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can destroy one card one the field! I choose your Clearwing Fast Dragon! Triangle Blaster!"

Upon consuming one of its Overlay Units, Delteros unleashed an energy blast from its shield, obliterating Clearwing.

"Now, the final effect of Big Dipper Sword activates!" Hokuto announced. "When the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster through its effect or battle, the opponent's Monster is banished!"

"Eh!?" Ayu exclaimed in alarm. "Banished? But that means—"

"It means Yukio won't be able to Pendulum Summon it in his next turn." Yuya commented with a serious expression. "Not bad, Hokuto…"

"Battle!" Hokuto declared. "Stellarknight Delteros, attack his Dowsing Magician! Big Dipper Slash!"

Following its master's command, Delteros flew forward, bisecting Dowsing Magician. The ensuing explosion threw Yukio a few meters back.

Yukio – LP: 3000→2100

"I end my turn with that." Hokuto announced. "Now, let's see you top that, Tachibana Yukio."

"You know what they say, Hokuto." Yukio smirked. "Ask and you shall receive! My turn! Draw! I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards. Then, I activate the effect of Arrival from the Different Dimension from my Graveyard. By banishing this card, I can return one of my banished Level 4 or lower "Magician" Pendulum Monsters to the field with its effects negated! Return to us once more, Dowsing Magician in defense mode!"

Yukio's Magician returned to the field after emerging from a magic circle on the ground.

"Furthermore, I will Pendulum Summon once more! Revive from the Extra Deck, Iris Magician and Violet Poison Magician!"

The two magicians emerged from the portal behind Yukio and materialized on his field.

"Next up, I activate the Spell Card Dowsing Fusion!" Yukio announced. "Through its effect, I can summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by using Pendulum Monsters in my hand, field or face-up in my Extra Deck as materials! However, these materials will be banished! The Monsters I will fuse are Iris Magician and Violet Poison Magician!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio began chanting.

"Arcane master of poisons! Arcane master of the wide spectrum! Gather your power now under the baton's guidance! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 7! The warrior whose song echoes across the battlefield, Harmonious Melody Paladin (ATK: 2700/DEF: 1800/LV: 7/SC: 8)!"

A magician holding a baton-shaped wand and clad in violet robes with several armor pieces on him appeared on Yukio's field.

"Oh!" Nico exclaimed. "Player Tachibana has just conducted a Fusion Summon as well! As unbelievable as it may sound, a Duelist with no prior affiliation to any Duel School is actually well-versed in all five summoning methods! Perhaps the competitor everyone must watch out for in this tournament the most is actually Tachibana Yukio!"

"Isn't that the truth." Gongenzaka commented. "However, Yukio's Paladin is weaker than Hokuto's Delteros. What is he thinking?"

"It'll be OK, Gongenzaka." Yuzu said with a confident tone. "That Monster has a very powerful effect that could potentially allow Yukio to settle things in this turn."

"I activate Harmonious Melody Paladin's effect!" Yukio declared. "By targeting one Pendulum Monster I control, I can have it gain attack equal to the sum of the attack of all other Pendulum Monsters I control! In exchange, only that Monster can battle in this turn's Battle Phase!"

"What did you say!?" Hokuto exclaimed in shock. "Kuh, so that's why you brought back Dowsing Magician…"

"I will have Harmonious Melody Paladin target itself for its effect!" Yukio stated. "Symphonic Reinforcement!"

Harmonious Melody Paladin opened its music sheet, with energy from Yukio's other two Monsters gathering in it.

(Harmonious Melody Paladin ATK: 2700→6300)

"An attack of 6300!?" Gongenzaka exclaimed. "If this goes through, Yukio will win this Duel!"

"Go, Harmonious Melody Paladin!" Yukio ordered his Monster. "Obliterate Stellarknight Delteros! Fantasia Concerto!"

Waving its wand, Yukio's Monster unleashed a stream of notes, aiming for Delteros. In response, Hokuto grabbed an Action Card which had fallen next to him.

"I activate the Action Spell Ether Wall!" Hokuto declared. "Through its effect, all battle damage is halved for the rest of the turn!"

"But your Monster will still be destroyed." Yukio pointed out.

Upon being struck by Harmonious Melody Paladin's blast, Delteros was obliterated in a large explosion, sending Hokuto tumbling to the ground.

Hokuto – LP: 2300→550

"Delteros's effect activates." Hokuto announced after getting up and dusting himself. "Since it was destroyed, I can Special Summon one "tellarknight" Monster from my hand or Deck. I choose another copy of Satellarknight Deneb and activate its effect, adding Satellarknight Unukalhai to my hand."

"Due to my Paladin's effect, my other Monsters can't attack this turn." Yukio said. "I switch Black Fang Magician to defense mode, place one card face-down and end my turn, with my Paladin's attack returning to normal (Harmonious Melody Paladin ATK: 6300→2700)."

"In that case, it's my turn!" Hokuto stated. "Draw! I summon Satellarknight Unukalhai (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)."

An armored warrior with an elongated helmet, a tail and a ring around it appeared on Hokuto's field.

"Unukalhai's effect activates. When this card is summoned successfully, I can send one "tellarknight" Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. I will send Satellarknight Canopus (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1500/LV: 4) to the Graveyard and activate its effect, allowing me to draw one card. Next up, I activate the effect of Stellarnova Wave to Special Summon my second copy of Satellarknight Altair from my hand."

The armored winged warrior emerged once more on Hokuto's field.

"You remember Altair's effect, correct?" Hokuto showed a sly smile. "It allows me to special summon one "tellarknight" Monster from my Graveyard in defense mode. Return once more to my side, Satellarknight Alsahm!"

The small archer materialized once again on Hokuto's field.

"And of course, Alsahm's effect activates, inflicting 1000 damage to you once more!"

Alsahm shot another arrow at Yukio, striking his shoulder this time and causing him to wince.

Yukio – LP: 2100→1100

"Now, it's time for a new Stellarknight to take the stage!" Hokuto declared. "I Overlay my Level 4 Alsahm, Altair and Unukalhai! Using these three Monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!"

The three Monsters turned into energy once more and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, with Hokuto chanting in the meantime.

"Luminous stars glittering in the winter sky! Unleash your transcendent power as one and illuminate a world drowning in darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 4! Stellarknight Triverr (Light/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 2500/R: 4/OU: 3)!"

A warrior clad in silver armor, which held a sword in its right hand and a triangle-shaped energy shield in its left like Delteros, appeared on Hokuto's field.

"Triverr's effect activates!" Hokuto declared. "When this card is summoned, all other cards on the field return to our hands!"

"What!?" Yukio exclaimed. "All cards on our fields!?"

"Do it, Triverr! Cosmic Wind!"

At Hokuto's command, Triverr unleashed raging winds that blew away all other cards on the field, leaving both players' fields bare apart from Triverr.

"It's yet another big reversal!" Nico exclaimed with evident enthusiasm. "With his Stellarknight Triverr's effect, player Shijima has emptied player Tachibana's field completely! And with player Tachibana's Life Points at 1100, one direct attack from Triverr is all it will take to finish him as things stand!"

"But before that, I activate the Spell Card Stellarnova Gamma, which allows me to discard Deneb from my hand to draw one card. Then I activate Triverr's other effect!" Hokuto announced. "By detaching one Overlay Unit from it, I can discard one random card from your hand!"

Following Hokuto's words, one of Triverr's Overlay Units was absorbed into its sword, which unleashed a blast that struck Yukio's hand, forcing him to discard a Trap from his hand.

"Furthermore, I activate the Spell Card Xyz Rewind!" Hokuto stated. "Through its effect, I can target one Xyz Monster on the field that has used an effect which requires it to detach an Overlay Unit and have it use it once more this turn by detaching another Overlay Unit! My choice is, of course, Triverr, so you have to discard another card from your hand!"

After consuming another Overlay Unit, Triverr repeated its previous action, forcing Yukio to discard Black Fang Magician.

"Banishing my Monsters and discarding cards from my hand, huh…?" Yukio looked like he was deep in thought. "As I thought, these are countermeasures against Pendulum Monsters and Pendulum Summon, no?"

"Got it in one." Hokuto confirmed Yukio's words. "As I said before, I was planning to use my new strategy against Sakaki Yuya during our rematch, but I couldn't afford to hold back when facing a Duelist of your caliber, hence why I utilized my new Deck now."

"He was planning to use those Satellarknight and Stellarknight Monsters against me…?" Yuya murmured. "Judging by how much he's pressuring Yukio, he'd have definetly backed me into a corner."

"The more widespread Pendulum Summon becomes, the more Duelists will search for new ways to inhibit and defeat it." Gongenzaka remarked. "It's only natural. You shouldn't let your guard now from now on, Yuya. Many Duelists are sure to follow Hokuto's example in coming up with new strategies to take you down."

"Now, it's time to end this Duel, Tachibana Yukio!" Hokuto declared. "Stellarknight Triverr, attack him directly! Orion Saber!"

As Triverr charged at Yukio with its sword held high, Yukio smirked.

"You know, your strategy is pretty well-thought out, Hokuto. However, you made a big mistake in using Triverr's effect to force me to discard cards. If you hadn't done so, you might have actually won the Duel with this attack."

"Eh?" Hokuto looked perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

"I activate the effect of the discarded Tense Great Shield in my Graveyard!" Yukio announced. "By banishing it, I can halve the attack of one Monster on the field and, in exchange, that Monster cannot be destroyed by card effects this turn! My target is—your Stellarknight Triverr (Triverr ATK: 2100→1050)!"

At that moment, Triverr's sword struck Yukio, forcing him backwards.

Yukio – LP: 1100→50

"Amazing!" Nico exclaimed. "By utilizing Triverr's own effect to his advantage, player Tachibana barely avoided a loss! However, he's down to only 50 Life Points while his field is empty. Can he make a comeback under these circumstances?"

"Phew, talk about a close call." Yuzu let out a relieved sigh. "Honestly, watching Yukio Duel is not good for my heart with all these narrow escapes he makes."

"I know how you feel." Yuya nodded, and then let out a smile. "However, because of that trait of his, the audience is really captivated. In case you haven't noticed, no-one has said anything negative about him once over the course of this match."

"That's the mark of a true entertainer!" Shuzo exclaimed. "That's why I keep telling him he should join our school! I can tell he's a natural talent!"

"Not this again…" Ayu commented with a fed-up expression. "You know you're driving Yukio-senpai up the wall with your persistence, right, Principal?"

"Yeah." Tatsuya agreed. "Plus, he already told us he's leaving after the tournament so why do you keep pestering him to join You Show?"

"Don't waste your breath, guys." Futoshi pointed at Shuzo, who was busy cheering Yukio on and ignoring everyone else, with a fed-up expression. "You know the Principal isn't very good at listening to others."

Futoshi's words led everyone to let out a collective sigh.

"To think that you would survive because of my own Monster's effect…" Hokuto commented with a self-deprecating smile. "In any case, I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! It looks like Triverr's effects have proven useful to me once more. I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Recharge! By discarding all Pendulum Monsters from my hand to the Graveyard, I can draw a number of cards equal to the number of cards I discarded plus one. Furthermore, since I control no Monsters while you do, I can draw an extra card! I will discard the three Pendulum Monsters in my hand to draw five cards!"

"So you also made use of Triverr's first effect, which returned all cards to your hand, in order to refill your hand." Hokuto laughed. "Man, you're something else."

"My, thank you for the compliment, Hokuto."

Yukio's brow then furrowed slightly as he checked his hand and Hokuto's field while pondering his next move.

 _Out of his two Set cards, one of them is surely Stellarnova Wave, but I have no idea what the other could be. With my current hand…I can certainly destroy Triverr, but I won't be able to reduce Hokuto's Life Points to zero. I could wait for an Action Card to descend, but I have no idea when that will happen. No choice then._

"Using the Scale 3 Replication Magician and the Scale 8 Nexus Magician, I reset the Pendulum Scale!"

Yukio announced as his two Monsters rose to the top of the columns of light next to him.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 4 through 7!" Yukio declared. "Pendulum Summon! Come, Domination Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2200/LV: 7/SC: 0)!"

The magician wearing robe-shaped red armor and holding an ornate wand appeared on Yukio's field from the portal behind him.

"Domination Magician's effect activates!" Yukio stated. "When this card is Pendulum Summoned, you cannot activate Spell and Trap cards until the End Phase!"

"Oh, it appears player Shijima's face-down cards, as well as Action Cards, have been sealed for this turn thanks to the effect of player Tachibana's Monster!" Nico announced. "It seems Triverr is now completely defenseless against the attack coming its way!"

"You got that right, Nico." Yukio said. "Battle! Domination Magician, attack Stellarknight Triverr! Dominion Shot!"

A crimson sphere of energy erupted from Domination Magician's wand and enveloped Triverr, vaporizing it with ease.

Hokuto – LP: 550→150

"I activate Stellarknight Triverr's effect!" Hokuto declared. "If this card was destroyed while having Xyz Materials, I can Special Summon one "tellarknight" Monster from my Graveyard! Revive once more, Satellarknight Alsahm in defense mode! And now, Alsahm's effect activates once more, inflicting 1000 damage to you!"

"I don't think so!" Yukio yelled. "I banish Null Magician from my hand in order to reduce damage to 0!"

A magician holding two staffs with the slashed zero symbol intercepted Alsahm's arrow before disappearing.

"Tch." Hokuto clicked his tongue. "I should have expected that you wouldn't be finished off by something so simple."

"Of course not, Hokuto." Yukio smirked. "You should know by now that I'm as hard to kill as a cockroach. And don't forget that it's still my Battle Phase!"

At that moment, Yukio spotted an Action Card falling from the sky and had Domination Magician give him a boost upwards in order to grab it mid-air. However, his face fell upon seeing what it was.

"Haaa…" Yukio sighed. "It looks like I've run out of luck for this turn. I activate the Action Spell Star Gift. Through its effect, I can draw one card from my Deck. Finally, I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Shoot." Yuya snapped his fingers. "If Yukio had grabbed a good Action Card, he could have settled things on this turn."

"Maybe, but he still has the advantage, right?" Yuzu asked. "I mean, he's got a Monster with 2500 attack out and Hokuto only has the 1400 attack Alsahm on his field."

"Judging by the trend of this Duel, I, the man Gongenzaka, assume this will change with Hokuto's next move." Gongenzaka offered his opinion. "The question is, will Yukio be able to handle what Hokuto throws at him next?"

"It's my turn!" Hokuto announced. "Draw! I summon Satellarknight Sirius (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 900/ LV: 4)!"

A warrior clad in wolf-shaped armor and surrounded by a ring appeared on Hokuto's field.

"Sirius's effect activates!" Hokuto declared. "Since this card was summoned successfully, I can shuffle five "tellarknight" Monsters from my Graveyard to my Deck in order to draw one card! I choose Delteros, Triverr, Altair, Deneb and Canopus!"

After drawing his card, Hokuto smiled.

"You did pretty well holding out that long, Tachibana Yukio. However, it all ends now! I activate Stellarnova Wave once more and Special Summon Satellarknight Capella (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1100/DEF: 2000/LV: 4) from my hand through its effect!"

Another armored warrior surrounded by a ring and riding a chariot appeared next to Hokuto's other two Monsters.

"He's got three Level 4 Monsters once more." Yuya remarked. "Is he going to summon Delteros or Triverr again? Either one is bad news for Yukio right now."

"I activate Capella's effect!" Hokuto announced. "If this card was summoned successfully, I can treat all Level 4 or lower "tellarknight" Monsters as Level 5 Monsters for the Xyz Summon of a Monster requiring three or more Xyz Materials!"

"What did he say!?" Tatsuya exclaimed. "Since Hokuto has three Level 4 Satellarknight Monsters on the field, that means—"

"It means he can treat them all as Level 5 and Xyz Summon a Rank 5 with them." Gongenzaka finished Tatsuya's sentence. "This doesn't bode well for Yukio."

"I Overlay my Sirius, Alsahm and Capella, which are treated as Level 5 Monsters!" Hokuto declared. "Using these Monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!"

As his three Monsters turned into energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal once more, Hokuto began chanting.

"Clustering stars of the celestial cross! Become an unmatched radiance that will illuminate the path to victory! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 5! Stellarknight Cygnus (Light/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2400/R: 5/OU: 2)!"

A golden-armored warrior, which held a cross-shaped energy shield on its left hand and a spear on its right, appeared on Hokuto's field.

"Hoh, so that's your new ace Monster, Hokuto?" Yukio remarked. "However, its attack is equal to that of my Domination Magician's."

"Maybe for now, but that will change soon enough." Hokuto said with a sly smile. "Battle! Stellarknight Cygnus, attack Domination Magician! At this moment, Cygnus's effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit, Cygnus's attack increases by 1000 until the End Phase (Cygnus ATK: 2500→3500)! Cross Thrust!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Chaotic Rune!" Yukio declared. "When my opponent's Monster declares an attack, I can destroy a number of my opponent's Monsters equal to the number of Spellcaster-type Monsters I control! Since I control one, I will destroy your Cygnus!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that won't be happening!" Hokuto exclaimed. "Cygnus's second effect activates! Once per turn, I can negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card during the Battle Phase and destroy it! Cross Revenge!"

A beam of energy was shot out of Cygnus's shield, destroying Yukio's Trap.

"Since your Trap was negated, my attack resumes." Hokuto said. "Skewer his Monster and finish this Duel, Cygnus!"

Cygnus's spear pierced Domination Magician's armor with ease and run through the magician's body. At that moment—

"I activate my second Trap, Heroic Legacy!" Yukio abruptly announced. "If one of my Monsters would be destroyed as a result of battle, I can banish it before damage calculation occurs and gain half its attack as Life Points!"

Domination Magician turned into a stream of particles, enveloping Yukio.

Yukio – LP: 50→1300

"But now, you'll receive the damage from the earlier battle." Hokuto pointed out.

Following its master's words, Cygnus thrust its spear forward, stabbing Yukio in the stomach and causing him to double over from the pain.

Yukio – LP: 1300→300

"Unbelievable!" Nico exclaimed. "Yet another chance to end this Duel has slipped from player Shijima's hands due to player Tachibana's resilience! However, player Tachibana's field is once more bare and he cannot call upon any Pendulum Monsters due to the fact that all of them are either banished or in his Graveyard. Plus, his hand is at zero as well! Can he find a way to get out of this pinch or did his earlier save only prolong the inevitable?"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough, won't we?" Hokuto stated. "I end my turn, with Cygnus's attack returning to normal (Cygnus ATK: 3500→2500)."

"In this case, it's my turn!"

Yukio placed his hand on his Deck. Having no cards in his hand, he could only rely on his next draw to turn things around. Otherwise, this Duel was over for him. Despite the insurmountable odds, he had faith that his Deck would pull through like usual.

"Draw!"

Upon seeing his drawn card—Yukio let out a confident smile. It seemed he was still in the game.

"Let's do this, Hokuto!" Yukio declared. "This is the final showdown!"

"You seem to have drawn something good judging from your expression." Hokuto let out a challenging smirk. "In this case, bring it on, Tachibana Yukio!"

"Don't mind if I do! I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Fusion!" Yukio declared. "This card allows me to perform a Fusion Summon by using Monsters I control! However—I can also use Monsters in my Pendulum Zone as Fusion Materials by sending them to the Graveyard! I fuse Nexus Magician and Replication Magician in my Pendulum Zones!"

As the two Monsters swirled together inside the multi-colored vortex, Yukio began chanting.

"Spellcaster who affirms the bonds! Arcane master with the thousand faces! Become one now to call forth the ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Starve Venemy Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 1)!"

The monster which looked like a mix between a carnivorous plant and a dragon appeared on Yukio's field, eyeing Hokuto like a delicacy he couldn't wait to consume.

"Player Tachibana has successfully Fusion Summoned once more!" Nico announced. "And what's more, he used Monsters in his Pendulum Zones once more as materials! First we had Direct Pendulum Xyz, and now we have Direct Pendulum Fusion! Player Tachibana is truly a bag full of surprises!"

"Tell me about it." Yuya agreed with Nico's words. "Not knowing what trick he's going to pull next always makes you extremely wary when you Duel him. He's just like that Akaba Reiji in that regard."

"But to think he'd pull off a Fusion Summon by using the cards in his Pendulum Zone…" Yuzu muttered. "If Sora was here, he'd…"

Yuzu's words prompted everyone's faces to fall upon remembering their missing friend.

"Cast all other worries aside for now!" Gongenzaka suddenly shouted. "This Duel is finally reaching its climax! We can't afford to miss one second of it!"

Everybody nodded at Gongenzaka's words and returned their attention to the match. Meanwhile, Hokuto was eyeing the dragon with a weary look.

"Geh, to think that frightening dragon which gave Reiji-sama's D/D/D Monsters so much trouble would appear this late in the game. Damn, what was its effect again…?"

"Let me jog your memory a bit, Hokuto." Yukio said. "Starve Venemy Dragon's effect activates! I can target one Monster you control, negate its effect, have it lose 500 attack and have you take 500 damage! My choice is, of course, your Cygnus!"

"Oh my!" Nico exclaimed. "Player Shijima only has a measly 150 Life Points remaining! If this damage goes through, the Duel will be settled with just that!"

"Do it, Starve Venemy!" Yukio ordered his dragon. "Gluttony Spore!"

As Hokuto began running, several spores were shot from the dragon's hand and embedded themselves in Cygnus's armor. After that, two vines erupted from it, one connecting to Starve Venemy and the other striking at Hokuto, creating a dust cloud upon impact.

(Cygnus ATK: 2500→2000)

"Is it over?"

Yukio wondered, only to see Hokuto emerging from the dust with his Life Points unscathed.

"Too bad for you, Tachibana Yukio." Hokuto smirked. "Before the damage went through, I found and activated the Action Spell Energy Biscuits, gaining 500 Life Points. As such, I was able to withstand the damage."

Hokuto – LP: 150→650→150

"In that case, we'll settle this Duel with a battle then!" Yukio declared. "Go, Starve Venemy Dragon! Attack Stellarknight Cygnus!"

"Before that, my Trap activates!" Hokuto announced. "Stellarnova Storm! Through its effect, if a "tellarknight" Monster on my side of the field would be destroyed as a result of battle, I can destroy both it and the attacking Monster and inflict the sum of their attack as damage to you! This is the end for you!"

"Silly me, I completely forgot." Yukio slapped his forehead. "Starve Venemy has one more effect, namely copying the effects of the Monster whose effect it negated. As such, I will activate the effect it inherited from Cygnus in order to negate the activation of your Trap and destroy it!"

"What did you say!?"

Hokuto had a comical expression of shock on his face as his Trap was destroyed.

"Now, the finale! For real this time!" Yukio declared. "Take his Monster down, Starve Venemy! Savage Predation!"

Following Yukio's command, several vines with mandibles on their ends erupted from Starve Venemy's body, shredding Cygnus's body and sending Hokuto flying back from the ensuing explosion.

Hokuto – LP: 150→0

Yukio: WIN

"It's settled!" Nico exclaimed. "The winner of the second match of the second round, as well as the one who will advance to the Top 16, is—Tachibana Yukio! Everyone, let's give a grand applause to these fierce fighters for their intense Duel!"

Amidst the crowd's clapping, Yukio approached Hokuto, who had got back on his feet as the arena returned back to normal.

"That was a great Duel." Yukio honestly said as he extended his hand forward. "You almost had me a couple of times back there."

"Almost, but not quite…" Hokuto grumbled, before shaking Yukio's hand with a small smile. "Since you were skilled enough to defeat the extremely talented me, you had best go all the way and win this tournament. I won't stand losing to anyone other than this year's Junior Youth Champion."

"No worries there, Hokuto." Yukio said as he returned the other boy's smile. "I was planning to do so from the start."

After shaking hands once more, both Duelists left the arena while the audience was applauding for both of them.

 _Although I'm sure they won't last forever…let's enjoy these cheers while we can for now…_

Yukio thought so with a wry smile as he made his way back to his friends, eager to call it a day…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at one of Maiami City's central roads…_

Two cloaked figures were watching the conclusion of the Duel between Yukio and Hokuto on one of the giant screens placed throughout the city. The first one was unmistakably male due to its tall, burly body, while the second was shorter and more slender, making it hard to ascertain its gender. The second figure also wore a thin metal bracelet on its right arm with a purple, star-shaped gem on it.

"So, what's your opinion, Barrett?"

The second figure addressed her companion with a tone of voice which belonged to a female without a doubt.

"It's hard to say, Serena-sama." The now-named Barrett said. "It's true that he's an Xyz user, but he also lost to that other Duelist. Even for Xyz Remnants, the Duelists of Standard shouldn't pose much of a challenge."

"Perhaps, but his opponent used Fusion, so it was only natural that he would triumph in the end." The girl named Serena said. "In any case, this is our only lead for now, so we will start with him."

"That's why I told you we should have gathered more information first before heading to Standard, Serena-sama." Barrett sighed. "Without a face or even a name, finding the Xyz Remnant that defeated our agent, Shiunin Sora, will be like searching for a needle in a haystack. If you had just given me a bit more time to get a detailed report from him—"

"If we had wasted even more time, I would have been discovered and the Professor would have dragged me back for sure." Serena cut off Barrett. "I won't let this chance slip from my fingers. I'll prove to the Professor that I'm worthy of standing in the front lines by defeating the Xyz Remnants hiding here for sure. Let's go, Barrett."

"As you wish, Serena-sama."

While the two individuals walked away, the rays of the slowly setting sun briefly illuminated Serena's face—a face identical to Yuzu's.

* * *

Card Corner

 **Satellarknight Canopus**

ATK: 1300, DEF: 1500, LV: 4

Light/Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is sent to the Graveyard by the effect of a "tellarknight" Monster, draw 1 card.

 **Stellarknight Cygnus**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 2400, R: 5

Light/Warrior/Xyz/Effect

3 Level 5 Light Monsters

Monster Effect: Once during either player's Battle Phase, you can negate the activation of an opponent's Spell or Trap Card and destroy it. If this card battles an opponent's Monster, you can detach an Xyz Material from it; increase its ATK by 1000. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon one "tellarknight" Monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard in defense mode, and then you can destroy a Monster on your opponent's field.

 **Cosmic Cradle**

Action Spell

You can Normal Summon or Set an additional Monster this turn.

 **Void Lock**

Action Spell

Target one Monster on the field; negate its effects until your End Phase.

 **Big Dipper Sword**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card only to a "tellarknight" Monster you control; it gains 300 ATK and is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Monsters. If the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster through its effect or through battle, banish it.

 **Ether Wall**

Action Spell

Halve all battle damage for the duration of this turn.

 **Stellarnova Gamma**

Normal Spell Card

Discard one "tellarknight" Monster; draw one card.

 **Xyz Rewind**

Normal Spell Card

Target one Xyz Monster on your field which has already used an effect that requires it to detach an Xyz Material; that Monster can use its effect again this turn by detaching another Overlay Unit.

 **Pendulum Recharge**

Normal Spell Card

Send all Pendulum Monsters from your hand to the Graveyard; draw a number of cards equal to the number of discarded Pendulum Monsters plus one. If you control no Monsters while your opponent does, draw one additional card.

 **Star Gift**

Action Spell

Draw one card from your Deck.

 **Pendulum Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by using Monsters you control as Fusion Materials. If you have 2 cards in your Pendulum Zones, you can also use cards in your Pendulum Zones as Fusion Materials, but they are sent to the Graveyard.

 **Chaotic Rune**

Normal Trap Card

When your opponent's Monster declares an attack, you can activate this effect; destroy a number of Monsters your opponent controls equal to the number of Spellcaster-type Monsters on your side of the field.

 **Heroic Legacy**

Normal Trap Card

When one of your Monsters would be destroyed as a result of battle, you can activate this effect before damage calculation occurs; banish that Monster and gain LP equal to half its ATK, then proceed with damage calculation.

 **Stellarnova Storm**

Normal Trap Card

If a "tellarknight" Monster on your field would be destroyed as a result of battle, destroy both it and the attacking Monster and inflict the sum of their ATK as damage to your opponent, but skip your next Battle Phase.

 **So, that was chapter 7. I was a bit torn over who should be Yukio's second opponent before the Battle Royal, but eventually settled for Hokuto. I figured the poor fellow deserved one last chance to shine before disappearing for good. As for why I switched his Deck from Constellar to Tellarknight, it was mostly because I thought it would be boring if Hokuto used Constellars again. Plus, the Tellarknight archetype fits his star theme as well.**

 **On an unrelated note, it seems that information about the sixth Yu-Gi-Oh series, VRAINS (seriously, who came up with that name? I always think of Bonz saying 'Brains' in the Abridged Series whenever I see it) has come out. And it appears we're heading towards a major revamp of the game with the addition of new rules and the new Link Summon. Personally, I'll wait to see these new rules in action and how they will affect the game before I make any judgements. What's everyone else's opinion about it?**

 **As always, please read and review.**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Greetings, community! Dvdryms here with chapter 8 of the story! Due to some real life problems, I was afraid I would have to delay its release, but fortunately, I didn't have to. So, without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Shadow of Academia**

"…As expected, I really hate getting up early…"

Yukio muttered so as he yawned. He was currently heading to Maiami Stadium in order to watch Gongenzaka and Yuya's second round matches, which were scheduled for early today. While he was certain Gongenzaka would triumph against his opponent, he was concerned for Yuya's safety since his opponent was Kachidoki Isao, the ace of Ryozanpaku. Needless to say, his violent style of Dueling during his match with Yaiba had made a lasting impression on everyone, Yukio included, and not in a good way.

Regarding Kachidoki's school, Ryozanpaku, Yukio had heard that their training methods were quite…peculiar to put it in a mild manner. Not only was it a boarding school that prevented the students from having any contact with the outside world, it also forbade any contact with their parents until the students had become Pro Duelists. All these, coupled with the fact that their training regime was borderline brutal, made Yukio wonder what sane parents would actually send their child to such a school. Even if Ryozanpaku was second only to LDS in producing Pro Duelists, Yukio was certain they were number one in producing criminals and sociopaths with their relentless survival-of-the-fittest mindset.

While thinking all that, Yukio arrived at the stadium. As he absentmindedly stared at the sky while waiting for everyone else, he noticed some clouds gathering in the horizon, wondering if that meant it would rain later. That would suck for the Duelists since the arena was completely exposed to the elements.

"Hey, Yukio!"

Turning his head towards the direction of the voice calling for him, Yukio caught sight of the You Show gang approaching him with hurried steps.

"So, you're the first one here, huh?" Yuya said. "However, you look a bit sleep-deprived…"

"That's because I went to sleep really late last night." Yukio said while stifling another yawn. "I was reviewing my match with Hokuto and making a few modifications to my Deck, which is why I failed to notice the passage of time. I hope you and Gongenzaka didn't follow my example, seeing as you both have important matches today."

"There is no need to worry about that." Gongenzaka answered with a proud look. "Early to bed, early to rise is one of the Gongenzaka Dojo's most basic principles. Rest assured that I, the man Gongenzaka, am fully prepared for today's match!"

"That's good to know." Yukio nodded approvingly. "But what about you, Yuya? Seeing as you drew the short end of the stick, have you come up with a good countermeasure against Kachidoki's vicious tactics?"

"It's as I said yesterday." Yuya said with a resolute attitude. "I will face Kachidoki head-on with my Entertainment Dueling and restore his smile for sure!"

Yukio inwardly sighed. While he admired Yuya's resolve to reach out to Kachidoki through his Dueling, he didn't really think Kachidoki would be swayed by Yuya's naïve idealism. Oh well, it was his body that would get pulverized if that failed.

"Well, in that case, break a leg, Yuya." Yukio said, earning several deadpan looks from the surroundings for obvious reasons. "Errrr…my bad, that was a poor choice of words. Just…good luck and do your best out there."

"Count on it." Yuya said with a smile. "At the very least, I don't intend to lose until I come across you, Gongenzaka or Yuzu, Yukio. And even then, I will definetly defeat you!"

"Same here." Yuzu made a guts pose. "You guys had better not lose until I get my hands on you!"

"In the name of my Steadfast Dueling, I swear I shall surpass today's obstacle and any other obstacles in my way in order to conquer the Junior Youth Championship!" Gongenzaka declared passionately. "Even if that means I have to use my friends as stepping stones in order to reach the top!"

"Sorry guys, but you're all vying for second place." Yukio spoke with absolute confidence. "There's only room for one winner, and that's going to be me."

While the four youths were staring at each other with challenging smirks on their faces, Shuzo applauded.

"That's right! That's youth! Burn on with all your passion, youngsters! With a hot-blooded attitude! Uooohhh!"

"The Principal is getting all worked up again…" Ayu sighed.

"However, I'm also feeling excited at the prospect of a Duel between these four." Futoshi said while shaking his body. "The thought alone gives me the shivers~!"

"In any case, let's focus on supporting Gongenzaka and Yuya-oniichan today." Tatsuya said before turning to Yukio. "Are you sure you don't want to join us on the stands for today as well, Yukio-senpai? The audience seemed less hostile towards you yesterday after your Duel with Hokuto."

"Trust me, prejudice and enmity don't disappear that easily, Tatsuya-kun." Yukio said. "As such, it's probably best to play it safe, so I'll cheer for our friends from my usual spot."

After bumping fists with Yuya and Gongenzaka and wishing them good luck once more, Yukio entered the stadium as discreetly as possible in order to avoid attention. Fortunately, he was always good at concealing his presence, so he had no trouble reaching a deserted place in the stands where no-one would bother him. From there, he watched Gongenzaka's Duel against Tanegashima of Surprise School. Although Tanegashima used several tricks to blend in with the environment and move around unseen, he was no match for Gongenzaka's sharp instincts and was swiftly defeated by Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susano-O.

In any case, Yukio was certain the most nerve-wracking Duel would prove to be the one between Yuya and Kachidoki Isao. True enough, despite Yuya's best attempts to reach out to Kachidoki with his Entertainment Duel, Kachidoki responded with his usual brutal style of Dueling, cutting off Yuya's attempts to grab an Action Card at every turn. After bringing out his ace Fusion Monster, Idaten the Conqueror Star, Kachidoki destroyed Yuya's Beast-Eyes and drove him into a corner, leaving him with only 100 Life Points.

"That damn bastard…" Yukio cursed. "Using such despicable methods, and yet he has the audacity to call himself a Duelist…"

At this point, Yukio was furious with Kachidoki's attitude and frankly didn't give a damn about reaching out to him. He just wanted for Yuya to win the Duel and wipe that smirk off his face.

It was at that moment that his Deck suddenly began glowing once more. However, Yukio barely paid attention to it as he was abruptly assaulted by a fierce headache that caused him to cry out in pain.

"Kuh… What…the Hell…is happening…?"

Unbeknownst to him, his irises had started glowing with an eerie silver color as the light coming from his Deck intensified. Yukio felt like something was invading his head as sensations of agony and hatred that didn't belong to him were transmitted to his brain. Then, another sharp burst of pain forced Yukio to close his eyes as he fell on his knees. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed that his surroundings had been drastically altered. He was now in the middle of a bamboo forest, and directly across him was—

 _Kachidoki…? I'm…fighting him…?_

Before he could further question just what on Earth was going on here, Yukio's awareness started becoming distant, with only a single thought eventually dominating his mind completely.

—Win. Destroy the enemy.

"My turn." Yukio found himself saying with an emotionless voice that was his, and yet not his. "Draw. I activate the Action Spell Mad Hurricane. This card returns all other cards on my field back to the Deck."

Following the card's activation, a hurricane swept away Entermate Trump Witch and Timegazer Magician in his Pendulum Zones.

"What's this!?" Yukio barely registered Nico's voice. "Player Sakaki has no more cards on the field!"

 _Player…Sakaki…?_

Although Yukio was slightly perplexed by that statement, the overpowering desire to win erased his errand thoughts once more as he fully returned his focus to the Duel.

"Using the Scale 3 Entermate Fliptoad and the Scale 5 Entermate Cheermole, I Set the Pendulum Scale." Yukio stated as the Monsters rose to the top of the columns of light next to him. "With this, I'm able to simultaneously summon multiple Level 4 Monsters."

As the oversized Pendulum behind him began swinging, Yukio spoke.

"Sway, Pendulum of my soul. Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my Monster servants!"

Two beams of light emerged from the portal, solidifying into the form of Monsters.

"From the Extra Deck, I summon Entermate Camelump (800/1800/LV: 4/SC: 2) and Entermate Silver Claw (1800/700/LV: 4/SC: 5)." Yukio stated. "Now, I Overlay the Level 4 Camelump and Silver Claw. With these two Monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!"

As the two Monsters turned into energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio began chanting.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (2500/2000/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

The familiar figure of Dark Rebellion appeared on Yukio's field, accompanied by flashes of lightning.

"T-This is!?" Nico exclaimed. "Player Sakaki has just used Pendulum Summon to set up an Xyz Summon!?"

"I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect!" Yukio announced. "By using one Overlay Unit, it can halve the attack of an opponent's Level 5 or higher Monster and gain that much attack until the End Phase! Treason Discharge!"

Following Yukio's command, the movable parts of Dark Rebellion's wings opened and unleashed streams of lightning that bound Kachidoki's Monster.

(Idaten ATK: 3600→1800, Dark Rebellion ATK: 2500→4300)

"By using the remaining Overlay Unit, I activate my Monster's effect once more!" Yukio declared. "Treason Discharge!"

(Idaten ATK: 1800→900, Dark Rebellion ATK: 4300→5200)

"What!?" Kachidoki exclaimed in shock. "An attack of 5200!?"

"Now, the finale." Yukio announced with a cold tone. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, attack Idaten the Conqueror Star."

"Idaten's effect activates!" Kachidoki stated with a hurried tone. "If this card battles a Monster with a lower Level, that Monster's attack becomes 0!"

"It's useless." Yukio spoke with a derisive tone. "Xyz Monsters don't possess Levels. Therefore, Idaten's effect doesn't apply."

"Eh!?" Kachidoki cried out. "If they don't have Levels, doesn't that mean their Level is 0!?"

"Eliminate him, Dark Rebellion!" Yukio ordered his Monster. "Lightning Disobey of Revolt!"

Dark Rebellion charged forward and pierced Idaten's chest with its mandible, destroying it and reducing Kachidoki's Life Points to 0, with Ryozanpaku's ace being hurled backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

At that moment, Yukio's awareness was abruptly restored as he found himself back in the stands in an upright position, although he didn't remember picking himself up from the floor. Furthermore, his irises had also returned to their natural heterochromia and his Deck was no longer shining.

"…Just now…was I…Dueling…?"

Yukio grabbed his head as he desperately struggled to recall the past minutes with an anguished expression. However, the more he tried, the more the memories drifted away, making the whole situation seem like a fleeting dream. He vaguely remembered using Dark Rebellion to take down Kachidoki, but that was impossible…wasn't it? After all, Yuya was the one Dueling, not him.

Speaking of Yuya, he looked as confused as Yukio felt when Nico announced his victory with a shaky voice. The whole stadium also seemed stunned by Yuya's uncharacteristically brutal display of power. Yukio noticed that Yuya rushed towards Kachidoki in order to help him up, but he was brushed off as Kachidoki stood up on his own and took his leave. It looked like Yuya's attempt to make Kachidoki smile failed spectacularly in the end.

However, Yukio was more troubled over his mysterious out-of-body experience. Although his memory of that time was becoming vaguer by the second…there was one thing that would remain forever etched in his brain for sure; the sensation of being consumed by a deep, terrifying darkness that seemed to be seeping into his soul.

"…Just what the Hell is going on here…?"

No matter how much he tried, Yukio couldn't shake off the feeling of unease that was born in his heart about the future…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at LDS's control center…_

Upon watching the conclusion of the Duel between Yuya and Kachidoki, Reiji was deeply interested in the fact that Sakaki Yuya was in possession of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Although he had accounted for that possibility after his people retrieved Yuto's Duel Disk from Central Park during that eventful night, he was still somewhat surprised. In any case, if this card served as support for Sakaki Yuya to grow even stronger, Reiji couldn't ask for anything more. The more capable the prospective members of the Lancers became, the better their chances would be against Academia.

"Why…does that guy have Yuto's card!?" Shun spoke with an outraged tone. "He has to be connected with his disappearance!"

As Shun turned around to leave, Reiji called out to him.

"Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Shun responded with barely contained anger. "I'll go meet that Sakaki Yuya and make him spit out Yuto's whereabouts by any means necessary!"

"You will do no such thing." Reiji's tone became severe. "I won't stand for anything impeding the tournament's progress. Don't forget the reason I'm holding it in the first place is to find powerful Duelists that can stand with us against Academia. Rest assured that we're using all means in our disposal to find your missing comrade."

Shun offered no response to Reiji's words as he left the control room.

"Should I have Kurosaki put under surveillance?" Nakajima, who was next to Reiji, suggested. "With his volatile character, it would not be in our best interests to let him run around unchecked and potentially cause disruptions."

"That won't be necessary." Reiji said. "He may be prone to outbursts of anger, but he's not unreasonable. He is well aware that my plan is the best option at the moment if he wants to take down Academia. As such, he won't do anything to obstruct it."

"If you say so, President."

At that moment, a staff member rushed inside the control room and approached Reiji.

"My deepest apologies for interrupting you, but an urgent matter has come up, President."

"What happened?"

"As you requested, we've been monitoring the city for any signs of abnormal summoning energies." The technician began explaining. "About three hours ago, our instruments detected a powerful Fusion signal emitting from the city's suburbs."

"Do we have cameras on the scene?" Reiji asked.

"Yes, President." The technician responded as he began typing on his portable terminal. "Uploading the video files on the main screen now."

Everyone turned their gazes towards the screen, where two unknown figures were shown advancing on Hokuto, who appeared to be saying something to them. Then, much to everyone's shock, a violet light was suddenly emitted from the larger figure's Duel Disk, turning him into a card. After that, the two figures took their leave.

"President…" Nakajima said with evident nervousness. "Don't tell me…that they are Academia's vanguard? Is the invasion starting already?"

However, Reiji ignored his subordinate's words as he stared at the screen with narrowed eyes.

"Do we have access to the audio files as well? It appears the two parties exchanged some sort of conversation before Shijima Hokuto was apparently carded. I want to know what they said."

"Sir, such files are restricted by order of Maiami City's authorities." One of the technicians answered. "However, we can forcibly bypass the data lock if need be."

"Do it."

Following Reiji's command, the personnel began working on it, until one of them turned to Reiji.

"Audio files retrieved, President. Commencing playback."

[How pathetic.] The smaller cloaked figure could be heard saying with a derisive tone. [There's no way a Duelist that weak could be an Xyz Remnant. It looks like this was a total waste of time.]

[W-who are you people?] Hokuto spoke with a trembling voice. [What do you want?]

[You have no need to know who we are.] The other figure replied curtly. [As for what we want, we're looking for the whereabouts of certain Xyz users. The person or people in question should be unaffiliated with any institute and should be using unusual methods of Xyz Summoning. Does that remind you of anyone? And don't even think about lying or things will turn most…unpleasant for you.]

[Unaffiliated and using strange methods of Xyz Summoning…?] Hokuto responded. [W-Well, there's Tachibana Yukio, my opponent during the second round.]

[Tachibana…Yukio?] The female figure wondered. [Didn't we just say that we won't tolerate any lies!? We only saw the final part of your Duel, but it's obvious that fellow is a Fusion user!]

[I'm not lying!] Hokuto protested. [In his first match, he used a Rank-Up Magic card to bring out a powerful Xyz Monster never seen before and cause a huge disturbance! Practically everyone has been talking about this incident over the past days!]

[Rank-Up Magic?] The male figure rubbed his chin. [Certainly, only someone from the Xyz Dimension would use such a card here in Standard. In this case, we're done here…after making sure you won't talk to anyone about this of course.]

After that, the male cloaked figure used his Duel Disk to turn Hokuto into a card and the two people took their leave.

"Rewind the video." Reiji suddenly ordered. "Stop it at 07:43:07 and magnify the girl's face."

Reiji's staff did as ordered, resulting in a surprising revelation.

"Hiiragi…Yuzu?" Nakajima said with apparent confusion upon taking a good look at the girl's familiar face. "What is she doing with Academia?"

"That's most likely not Hiiragi Yuzu." Reiji stated. "Never mind that however. It appears the purpose of these two is to hunt down the members of the Xyz Dimension's Resistance that came to our dimension, namely Kurosaki and Yuto. Fortunately for us, they now believe Tachibana Yukio to be the one they're looking for thanks to Hokuto's words."

"The decision to overwrite these three's memories regarding Kurosaki has paid dividends after all." Nakajima commented. "Since Shijima Hokuto considered Kurosaki to be a member of LDS, he didn't think he met the Academia agent's criteria and thus didn't expose him. In any case, how should we proceed now, President?"

"If I recall correctly, both Kurosaki and Hiiragi Yuzu are dueling tomorrow, correct?" Reiji asked Nakajima. "In which courts do their matches take place?"

"One second, President." Nakajima said as he consulted his terminal. "Kurosaki is dueling in the Center Court, while Hiiragi Yuzu is dueling in Maiami Second Stadium."

"I see." Reiji said as he rubbed his chin. "Then, first of all, I want people monitoring both their matches just in case. Second, you will put Tachibana Yukio under surveillance for today and tomorrow. If someone even looks at him funnily, I want to be informed of it at once. I don't want Academia's agents making a move on him prematurely. Not before we set our own trap for them at least."

"Do you intend to capture them by using Tachibana Yukio as bait, President?"

"Something like that." Reiji responded. "As for the location…I think Maiami First Stadium is perfect. Make all the necessary preparations, Nakajima."

"At once, President."

Once Nakajima left, Reiji turned his gaze towards the mysterious girl on the screen.

 _If she is who I think she is, this is a golden opportunity we can't afford to miss._ Reiji thought. _Let's see how things will turn out tomorrow…_

* * *

 _The next day…_

"I wonder what Daisuke wants after all this time. I certainly didn't expect him to contact me out of the blue…"

Yukio wondered while walking towards Maiami First Stadium. Yesterday night, he had received a message from one of the buddies he had made back in one of the Juvenile Correction Centers he had been placed into following his arrest as a participant in the Underground Duel Circuit. Although he was a bit suspicious about the message and the meeting place, Daisuke had always been a bit of an oddball so he didn't pay much attention to that. He was more concerned over what Yuzu would do to him if she found out he skipped her match. The thought alone was enough to make Yukio break out in a cold sweat.

Regardless, Yukio owed Daisuke several favors so it was only natural he would rush to meet him, especially since he seemed to have something important to tell him. However, he just couldn't help but feel on edge today. Part of it was yesterday's bizarre phenomenon, and part of it was the nagging sensation that he was being watched. Although one might call him paranoid, Yukio had learned early on that a little paranoia went a long way sometimes. Since Daisuke wasn't exactly the most reputable of people, perhaps the authorities were on his tail again, hence why he was asking for Yukio's help.

So, while being mindful of his surroundings for any signs of suspicious movement, Yukio arrived at the First Stadium's underground parking garage. His sense of unease only grew upon taking note of the eerie lack of sound around him and the heaviness of the atmosphere.

"If this was a horror movie, this would be the part where the serial killer jumps at his hapless victim and slits his throat…"

As Yukio murmured so, he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. Turning sharply on his heels, he took note of two cloaked figures approaching him, coming to a stop a few meters away and taking off their cloaks, allowing Yukio to take a good look at their appearance.

The first one was a tall man with a stocky build, dressed in a simple green jacket, black shirt, grey pants and black shoes. He had grayish green spiky hair and crimson eyes, although his left one was covered by an eyepatch, suggesting that it was damaged if the scar tissue in the general area was any indication. As for the second one, she was a girl about his age with indigo hair tied into a ponytail and green eyes. She was dressed in a red jacket, black shirt, black biker shorts, red skirt and brown boots, while a strange bracelet was on her right arm. However, the most shocking thing about that girl was her face, which was identical to—

"Yuzu…?" Yukio murmured in confusion, since Yuzu was supposed to be having a match right now. "…No, you can't be her, the hair and eye color is different… Then, are you Ruri?"

"Ruri?" The mysterious girl asked with a frown. "Who is this Ruri? I'm Serena, a proud warrior of Academia!"

"Serena…?"

Yukio inwardly sighed. That was just great. As if he and Yuya weren't enough, now doppelgangers of Yuzu were starting to show up out of the blue. Was it possible that she also had multiple people sharing the same face with her across the dimensions? But more importantly—

"Did you just say Academia?" Yukio's gaze sharpened. "Then, are you people from the Fusion Dimension?"

"Hoh, so you know about the four dimensions?" Serena said with a smirk as she took out a D-Pad shaped like a shield and placed it on her arm. "Then, there's no mistake. You must be the one we are looking for, Xyz Remnant!"

"Xyz Remnant?" Yukio seemed perplexed. "What on Earth are you talking about? I don't understand what you're saying here."

"Hmph, you think that's enough to fool me?" Serena snorted in derision. "I know you're one of the Resistance's members who escaped to Standard after the invasion! It's no use trying to pretend otherwise!"

"Alright, I'm starting to sense a trend forming here and I don't like it." Yukio commented with a fed-up expression. "Listen carefully, because I'm going to say this only once, girl. I'm not an Xyz Remnant, a Resistance member or whatever else the Hell you think I am. So, if you people are the ones who sent that message to lure me here, I'm afraid you wasted both our times for nothing."

"Enough banter!" Serena shouted. "Duel me! I will make sure to defeat you and get the acknowledgement I so rightly deserve from the Professor!"

"You have trouble listening to what others have to say, huh?" Yukio shook his head in exasperation as he placed his own Duel Disk on his arm. "No choice then, I'll set you straight with a Duel. Besides, I have no reason to turn down a cute girl's invitation~."

Serena's only response to this was to activate her Duel Disk. Tough crowd. On an unrelated subject, Yukio couldn't help but admit that the sword-shaped blade of her Duel Disk looked pretty cool.

[Duel!]

Both combatants shouted together.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Serena – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Serena declared. "I summon Moonlight Maroon Tanuki (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 700/LV: 3)!"

A female dressed in a maroon gymsuit with raccoon dog-like ears on its head appeared on Serena's field.

"Then, I place two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"In this case, it's my turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw!"

Yukio inwardly groaned upon seeing his hand. While he could use it to set up at least one Xyz Summon, this would only further complicate things as Serena would be convinced that he was her target for sure. Judging from everything that had transpired up until now, Yukio figured the two Academia members were after Kurosaki and Yuto. While Yukio had no allegiance to them, and thus wasn't obliged to defend them, it didn't feel right selling them out to an enemy that had abducted their comrades and ruined their homeland. Plus, judging from Serena's obstinate character, they probably wouldn't believe him even if he were to reveal their names. As such, since he didn't have a habit of holding back during his Duels, he would just have to beat her with all his strength and worry about everything else afterwards.

"Using the Scale 1 White Wing Magician and the Scale 8 Black Fang Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Following Yukio's words, two columns of light appeared to his right and left, with his Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7!" Yukio declared. "Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come, my Monsters!"

Two beams of light emerged from the portal behind him, solidifying into the form of Monsters.

"From my hand, we have the eerie dragon with beautiful dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4), and a new comrade, Tune Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum /Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 4/SC: 8) in attack mode!"

A gray and blue colored dragon with dichromatic eyes appeared on Yukio's field, accompanied by a spellcaster dressed in white robes and holding an oddly-shaped wand.

"Pendulum Summon…?" Serena wondered. "What sort of bizarre summoning method is that? Could it be the Resistance's new weapon?"

"It appears to be a method which allows multiple high Level Monsters to be summoned simultaneously." Serena's companion noted from the side. "However, there was nothing in our data regarding the Resistance employing such tactics in the past. This could be potentially troublesome, Serena-sama. If you would allow me to assist you—"

"Don't joke with me, Barrett!" Serena spoke with an outraged tone. "Do you really think I'll get done in by mere parlor tricks!? If I can't defeat an insignificant Xyz Remnant like that guy by myself, I'll never be acknowledged by the Professor!"

"Oi, who are you calling an insignificant Xyz Remnant here?" Yukio sounded irritated. "It looks like a demonstration of my strength is in order. Tune Magician's effect activates! When this card is Pendulum Summoned from my hand, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Magician" Pendulum Monster from my Deck with its effects negated! Come, Dragonpulse Magician (ATK: 1800/DEF: 900/LV: 4/SC: 1)!"

A magician holding a double-bladed glaive appeared on Yukio's field.

"I Overlay my Level 4 Dragonpulse Magician and Tune Magician!" Yukio declared. "Using these two Monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!"

As his Monsters turned into energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio began chanting.

"Magician given form by the origin of the universe! Demonstrate your dominion over space-time and reign supreme over this world! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 4! Startime Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

A new magician whose appearance looked like a mix between Yuya's Stargazer and Timegazer Magician's appearances appeared on Yukio's field.

"Hmmm, so you Xyz Summoned, huh?" Serena remarked, looking pleased. "Well, you should be able to do that much as least, otherwise, there's no merit in defeating you."

"Someone is a bit overconfident here." Yukio noted with a wide grin. "Let's fix that, shall we? Startime Magician's effect activates! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can add one Dark Spellcaster-type Pendulum Monster from my Deck, Graveyard or Extra Deck to my hand! I choose Replication Magician and summon it (ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1/SC: 3)!"

The figure of the slime-like magician appeared on Yukio's field.

"Replication Magician's effect activates!" Yukio declared. "If this card is summoned successfully, I can select one other Pendulum Monster on my field and have this Monster's name, type, attribute and Level become the same as the targeted Monster's. Of course, I select Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

Replication Magician's body began expanding, twisting and turning until it became a darker copy of Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon.

"Now he has two Level 7 Monsters on the field." Barrett commented with a frown. "Don't tell me he's—!"

"It's as you suspect, cyclops!" Yukio smirked. "I Overlay my two Level 7 Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragons! Using these two Monsters, I construct the Overlay Network once more!"

As his two Monsters were absorbed by the multi-colored vortex once more, Yukio began chanting.

"Dragon with the dichromatic eyes! Unleash the relentless blizzard and entomb our enemies within an eternal prison of ice! Xyz Summon! Arise now, Rank 7! The frigid dragon which heralds the endless winter's arrival, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon (Water/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/R: 7/OU: 2)!"

A new dragon clad in armor made of ice with four crystals protruding from its back appeared on Yukio's field, letting loose a thunderous roar.

"Now it's a Rank 7 Xyz Monster?" Serena remarked with interest. "Not bad, Xyz Remnant. Summoning two Xyz Monsters in one turn is quite a feat. Perhaps you'll even prove to be a challenging opponent."

"If you want a challenge, here's more than you can handle!" Yukio declared. "Battle! Startime Magician, attack Moonlight Maroon Tanuki! Dimension Slasher!"

"Not so fast!" Serena yelled. "Maroon Tanuki's effect activates! Once per turn, it can negate an attack directed towards a "Moonlight" Monster!"

A semi-transparent barrier appeared in front of Maroon Tanuki, blocking Startime Magician's attack.

"In this case, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, attack Maroon Tanuki!" Yukio stated. "Subzero Demise!"

A stream of frost erupted from Absolute Dragon's maw and engulfed Maroon Tanuki, freezing it and causing it to shatter into numerous pieces.

Serena – LP: 4000→2400

"I end my turn with this." Yukio announced with a playful grin. "You'll excuse me for giving you the cold shoulder, but I felt you needed to chill out a bit. See what I did there?"

"Make all the tasteless jokes you want now that you have the chance, clown." Serena said with a disdainful expression. "Because I guarantee that you'll be quivering in fear soon enough! My turn! Draw! I summon Moonlight Black Sheep (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 600/LV: 2)!"

Another figure dressed in a black gymsuit with horn-like protrusions emerging from its back appeared on Serena's field.

"Furthermore, I activate my set card, Lunar Drip!" Serena declared. "If I control a "Moonlight" Monster, I draw cards equal to the number of my opponent's Special Summoned Monsters! Since you control two, I can draw two cards. Then, I activate the Spell Card Fusion Sage. Through its effect, I can add Fusion from my Deck to my hand!"

"Here it comes…" Yukio muttered. "Let's see how strong you are, Academia…"

"The monsters I will fuse are the Moonlight Black Sheep on my field and the Moonlight Purple Butterfly on my hand!" Serena announced as her Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex. "The beast lurking in jet-black darkness! Butterfly that wields violet poison! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me, Level 7! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight, Moonlight Cat Dancer (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

A female figure wearing a dress reminiscent of a dancer and holding two daggers appeared on Serena's field.

"Since Moonlight Black Sheep was used as material for a Fusion Summon while on the field, it returns to my hand." Serena stated. "Then, I activate two Spell Cards from my hand, Moonlight Guidance and Moonlight Perfume. Through my first Spell's effect, I can special summon Black Sheep once more from my hand, and through my second Spell, I can special summon Moonlight Purple Butterfly (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3) from my Graveyard!"

Black Sheep returned to the field accompanied by another figure dressed in a gymsuit with butterfly wings growing from its back.

"I activate Purple Butterfly's effect." Serena announced. "By tributing it, I can increase the attack of one Fusion Monster on my side of the field by 1000. My choice is obviously Cat Dancer (Cat Dancer ATK: 2400→3400)."

"An attack of 3400…" Yukio murmured. "That has surpassed the attack of the Monsters on my field."

"We're not done yet!" Serena declared. "I activate the Continuous Trap, Horn of the Phantom Beast, and equip it to Cat Dancer, increasing its attack by 800 (Cat Dancer ATK: 3400→4200)! And now, I activate Cat Dancer's effect! By tributing one "Moonlight" Monster on the field, in this case my Black Sheep, I can have Cat Dancer attack all of your Monsters twice in this turn's Battle Phase! However, your Monsters won't be destroyed by the first battle!"

"What!?" Yukio cried out. "If they aren't destroyed by the first battle, then the damage I receive from each Monster is essentially doubled!"

"You catch on quickly." Serena smirked. "And if you understood that, you must also realize that you're finished! Battle! Moonlight Cat Dancer, attack Startime Magician!"

Cat Dancer charged forward while brandishing its daggers and slashed at Startime Magician, which wasn't destroyed though due to Cat Dancer's effect.

Yukio – LP: 4000→2200

"Don't get too comfortable here." Serena warned Yukio. "Here comes the next attack! Destroy his Monster, Cat Dancer!"

Following its master's command, Cat Dancer slashed at Startime Magician once more, destroying it this time and sending Yukio's tumbling backwards due to the shockwave.

Yukio – LP: 2200→400

"At this moment, Horn of the Phantom Beast's second effect activates, allowing me to draw one card since the equipped Monster destroyed an opponent's Monster through battle! And now, it's time to finish you off!" Serena declared. "Moonlight Cat Dancer, attack Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!"

"Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon's effect activates!" Yukio announced. "By detaching one Overlay Unit, it can negate the attack of an opponent's Monster once per turn! Flash Freeze!"

Upon consuming one Overlay Unit, Absolute Dragon conjured a blizzard around it, stopping Cat Dancer in its tracks.

"Furthermore, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon's second effect activates!" Yukio continued speaking. "I can Special Summon one "Odd-Eyes" Monster from my Graveyard once its first effect resumes. Revive, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon in defense mode!"

The gray-and-blue dragon reappeared on Yukio's field next to Absolute Dragon.

"However, I still have my second attack so you merely prolonged the inevitable!" Serena pointed out. "Attack his Absolute Dragon once more, Cat Dancer!"

"You think I'll let you do that!?" Yukio yelled. "I activate the effect of Barrier Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 400/LV: 1) from my hand! By discarding it, I can negate your attack!"

Following Yukio's words, a magic circle appeared in front of Absolute Dragon, shielding it from Cat Dancer's attack.

"Slippery little…" Serena cursed. "In that case, attack his Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, Moonlight Cat Dancer! Full Moon Cresta!"

Cat Dancer slashed at Phantom Dragon with its daggers, and then jumped backwards, unleashing a yellow-colored blast that destroyed Yukio's dragon.

"Since Cat Dancer destroyed your Monster, I can draw another card from my Deck due to my Trap's effect." Serena stated. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw!"

 _As expect of the infamous Academia, their Duelists are nothing to scoff at…_

Yukio thought so as he analyzed the earlier turn. Serena's "Moonlight" Monsters appeared to focus on a straightforward battle damage strategy that aimed to take her opponent down with full force, a style quite similar to his own. It was a simple tactic, yet very effective. If he hadn't used Absolute Dragon and Barrier Magician's effects, he could have very well lost the Duel then and there.

 _Huh, is it weird that I'm getting a sense of déjà vu?_

Yukio wondered before Serena called to him with evident impatience.

"What are you standing there daydreaming for? It's your turn. Hurry up and make your move, Xyz Remnant."

"Alright, alright, sheesh." Yukio said. "You should learn to have a bit more patience. Also, stop calling me Xyz Remnant already. I have a name, you know? Use it."

"Ridiculous." Serena scoffed at Yukio's words. "If you want me to use your name, then make me acknowledge you by defeating me. However, that's not going to happen."

"You…are a really troublesome girl to deal with, huh?" Yukio rubbed his temple in exasperation. "Very well then, let's resume the Duel. Using my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once more! Revive from the Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

The dragon with dichromatic eyes returned once more to the field upon emerging from the portal behind Yukio.

"He summoned Phantom Dragon again even though it was destroyed?" Barrett looked astonished. "Don't tell me…those Pendulum Monsters actually go the Extra Deck upon destruction and can be summoned again and again?"

"Hoh, is that so?" Serena said with a smirk. "This is truly interesting. If I can overcome this obstacle, my value as a Duel Soldier will definetly increase."

"Don't get too complacent." Yukio warned Serena. "We're just getting started here. Black Fang Magician's Pendulum Effect activates! Once per turn, I can target one Monster on the opponent's field and halve its attack until the End Phase! My choice is obviously Cat Dancer! Darkness Press!"

Following Yukio's words, a gravitational distortion appeared above Cat Dancer, forcing it to its knees.

(Cat Dancer ATK: 4200→2100)

"At this moment, Black Fang Magician will be destroyed due to its effect. But before that happens, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Emergency Oscillation to destroy both cards on my Pendulum Zones and draw one card for each! Then, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Samsara Pendulum! Since cards on my Pendulum Zones were destroyed, I can reset them once more from my Extra Deck!"

White Wing Magician and Black Fang Magician rose once more to the top of the columns of light on Yukio's sides.

"Battle!" Yukio announced. "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, attack Moonlight Cat Dancer! Phantom Spiral Flame!"

"I activate my Continuous Trap, Moonlight Guard!" Serena stated. "Once per turn, I can prevent the destruction of a "Moonlight" Monster by battle or card effect!"

"However, you'll still receive the damage." Yukio pointed out.

Serena – LP: 2400→2000

Yukio cursed inwardly. Phantom Dragon's damage-dealing effect would only activate when it destroyed an opponent's Level 5 or higher Monster and inflicted battle damage. He had assumed Serena's face-downs would target Absolute Dragon, which was why he had attacked with Phantom Dragon first in an attempt to finish things in this turn, but he had apparently miscalculated. Oh well, it couldn't be helped.

"Now here comes the second attack!" Yukio declared. "Go, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon! Destroy Moonlight Cat Dancer! Subzero Demise!"

A stream of ice was unleashed from Absolute Dragon's maw, destroying Cat Dancer and forcing Serena backwards.

Serena – LP: 2000→1300

"Since Cat Dancer was destroyed, I activate my second Trap Card, Moonlight Reincarnation Dance!" Serena announced. "Through its effect, I can add two "Moonlight" Monsters from my Deck to my hand since a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster I control was destroyed. I choose Moonlight Kaleido Chick and Moonlight Silver Doe (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 700/LV: 4)."

"I place a card face-down and end my turn with that."

"Then, it's my turn!" Serena declared. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Fusion Recovery in order to add Moonlight Black Sheep and Fusion from my Graveyard to the hand! Then, I summon Moonlight Kaleido Chick (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 800/LV: 4)!"

A child-like figure dressed in a gymsuit with a cape that looked like wings appeared on Serena's field.

"Kaleido Chick's effect activates." Serena stated. "Once per turn, I can send one "Moonlight" Monster from my Deck or Extra Deck to the Graveyard and have this card's name treated as the sent Monster's name if it's used as a Fusion Material this turn. I send a second copy of Cat Dancer from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to have Kaleido Chick's name be treated as Cat Dancer. Next, I activate Fusion once more to fuse the Kaleido Chick treated as Cat Dancer with the Silver Doe in my hand!"

As Serena's two Monsters began swirling inside a multi-colored vortex, she chanted.

"The beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! The elegant beast running in the silver fields! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness, Moonlight Panther Dancer (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

Another feline figure dressed as a dancer with elongated claws appeared on Serena's field.

"The effect of Moonlight Silver Doe activates." Serena announced. "Since this card was used as a Fusion Material for summoning a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster, I get to draw one card for each Fusion Monster in my Graveyard. Since there are two, I get to draw two cards. Next, I discard Moonlight Black Sheep in order to activate the Equip Spell Card Savage Eclipse Blade, which I will equip to Panther Dancer."

A sinister-looking saber was equipped to Panther Dancer, making it look even more menacing than before.

"Due to Savage Eclipse Blade's effect, Panther Dancer's attack increases by 600 (Panther Dancer ATK: 2800→3400)." Serena stated. "Battle! Moonlight Panther Dancer, attack Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon! And just so you know, Panther Dancer can also attack each Monster you control twice per Battle Phase so it's useless trying to stop it with your dragon's effect!"

"It has the same effect as Cat Dancer!?" Yukio cried out in shock. "Moreover, it doesn't require a tribute to activate it!?"

"This time it's over!" Serena shouted. "Destroy his Monster and wipe out his remaining Life Points, Panther Dancer!"

"Like Hell it's over!" Yukio yelled. "I activate my Trap Card, Pendulum Barrier! Through its effect, I can negate a number of attacks equal to the sum of different numbers between my Pendulum Scales in this turn's Battle Phase! There are six different numbers between 1 and 8, which means I can negate six attacks!"

An energy barrier shaped like a Pendulum appeared in front of Absolute Dragon, shielding it from Panther Dancer's attack.

"Your Panther Dancer can attack only three more times, while I can negate five more attacks, six if you count my dragon's effect." Yukio pointed out. "Unless you have something else up your sleeve, I suggest—"

"Attack his dragon once more, Panther Dancer!" Serena interrupted Yukio's words. "Savage Cut!"

Panther Dancer swung down its sword, only to be stopped once more by the barrier.

"Oi, oi, weren't you listening to me?" Yukio said. "No matter what, your attacks won't go through my barrier."

"Now, Panther Dancer, attack Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

Serena continued her attacks, seemingly ignoring Yukio's words, with the previous scenes repeating twice more as Panther Dancer failed to destroy Phantom Dragon.

"OK, you got that out of your system?" Yukio asked the girl. "If so, then—"

"I activate Savage Eclipse Blade's second effect!" Serena said while Yukio was murmuring 'oh sure, cut me off again'. "If the equipped Monster's attacks have been negated, I can destroy this card (Panther Dancer ATK: 3400→2800)! Then, for each attack that was negated this turn—I can banish one card from your field!"

"What!?" Yukio was shocked. "Kuh, so that's why you persisted on attacking even though your attacks were negated!"

"So there is a brain rolling inside your head after all." Serena commented with a mocking tone. "If you thought I was merely throwing a temper tantrum, then you are truly a fool. In any case, since four attacks were negated, I will banish your two Pendulum cards and your two Monsters, leaving your field empty!"

A black hole opened in the middle of the field following Serena's words, swallowing Yukio's cards.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Serena stated. "Now, hurry up and draw your next card. I would rather finish this match sooner rather than later."

"Hoh, you seem to think you've already won here." Yukio commented. "Aren't you being a bit premature? The Duel is not over yet."

"I beg to differ." Serena answered back. "Your Life Points are at 400 and your field is wide open, while I have the 2800 attack Panther Dancer on my field and I can negate one of your attacks thanks to my Continuous Trap, Moonlight Guard. It's obvious that you are at an overwhelming disadvantage."

"You said your name was Serena, right?" Yukio asked. "I can tell that you're a skilled Duelist on your own right judging from your tactics and abilities. However, you are also naïve."

"I am…naïve, you say?" Serena frowned. "How so?"

"A Duel isn't finished until the other player's Life Points drop to zero." Yukio stated. "Things like a momentary advantage can be easily overturned with a single draw. Serena, your approach to Dueling is way too straightforward and inflexible. In a Duel, just like in life, you have to be able to adapt to any unexpected circumstances if you wish to survive and triumph."

"Foolishness." Serena scoffed at Yukio's words. "Without a well-thought out strategy, you cannot possibly attain victory in a Duel."

"That's why I'm calling you naïve and inflexible." Yukio declared. "You call yourself a Duel Soldier, yet you've apparently forgotten one of the most basic rules of warfare; no battle plan survives contact with the enemy. I'll be sure to show you the errors in your way of thinking through this Duel!"

"Those are some pretty big words from someone who only has a single card in his hand." Serena said. "However, I respect your will to keep on fighting despite the insurmountable odds stacked up against you. If you believe my way of Dueling to be mistaken, then, by all means, prove your point by defeating me…if you can that is."

"I'll accept this challenge!" Yukio grinned. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Foresight Draw! Through its effect, I must first discard all cards on my hand. Then, I must guess what type of card is the top card of my Deck. If I guess correctly, I get to draw cards until I have five in my hand. If not, I must send the top five cards of my Deck to the Graveyard and skip my next Draw Phase."

"Are you for real?" Serena spoke with a derisive tone. "You're so desperate that you're willing to rely on luck of all things to get out of this bind? That's pathetic."

"I wouldn't say so." Yukio said with a smile. "After all, that's one of the many factors that make Duels so exhilarating. Plus—you should know that those who are strong enough determine their own luck, Serena! Let's do this! I declare that my top card is a Spell Card! Draw!"

Upon checking out his drawn card—Yukio smirked and showed it to Serena.

"It looks like my gamble paid off." Yukio stated. "Since I guessed correctly, I get to draw five cards from my Deck!"

"Hmph, even so, this changes nothing." Serena snorted. "Merely drawing a few extra cards won't be enough to take me down."

"Interesting theory." Yukio said with a sly smile. "How about we put it to the test? I activate the Ritual Spell Card Odd-Eyes Advent! Through its effect, I can Ritual Summon a Dragon-type Monster from either my hand or my Graveyard by offering the appropriate tribute! I will send my Level 7 Supremacy Magician from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Ritual Summon a Monster from my Graveyard!"

Following Yukio's words, an altar with two torches which let out a red and blue flame respectively appeared on his field. As Supremacy Magician was absorbed by the altar, a vortex of crimson and blue flames erupted from it.

"Dragon with the dichromatic eyes!" Yukio chanted. "Answer the ritual's call, cast aside your chains and emerge from the landlocked prison to crush the enemies before you! Ritual Summon! Arise now, Level 7! The indomitable dragon who bears the weight of the world, Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon (Earth/Dragon/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/LV: 7)!"

A large blue-and-brown dragon with dichromatic eyes and armor made of solid rock emerged on Yukio's field, roaring defiantly.

"Ritual Summon…?" Serena wondered. "I've heard before that it's one of Standard's unique summoning methods. Moreover, it was performed to summon a Ritual Monster from the Graveyard? Don't tell me…the card that you discarded to activate Foresight Draw was this Monster?"

"Indeed it was." Yukio confirmed Serena's hypothesis. "Now, Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon's effect activates! When this is card is Special Summoned, I can return all Spells and Traps my opponent controls back to the hand! Furthermore, cards and effects can't be activated in response to this effect! Do it, Gravity Dragon! Repulsion Wave!"

Following Yukio's command, Gravity Dragon stomped its leg on the ground, generating a powerful shockwave that blew away Serena's cards back to her hand.

"Tch, to think that Monster had such an effect…" Serena clicked her tongue in irritation. "However, its attack is equal to that of my Panther Dancer's. If you attack, both Monsters will be taken out and you'll be left wide open on my next turn."

"Unfortunately for you, there will be no next turn." Yukio grinned. "I activate the Equip Spell Card Odd-Eyes Spirit and equip it to Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon! Thanks to its effect, I can banish one other "Odd-Eyes" Monster from my field or Extra Deck and add its original attack to my Gravity Dragon! In exchange, I will receive damage equal to the banished Monster's attack during my End Phase! I banish the 2500 attack Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon from my Extra Deck to add its attack to Gravity Dragon (Gravity Dragon ATK: 2800→5300)!"

"An attack…of 5300!?" Serena cried out. "It's way above Panther Dancer's attack!"

"Now, the finale!" Yukio declared. "Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon, attack Moonlight Panther Dancer! Gravity Impact!"

Gravity Dragon stomped its feet on the ground once more, causing large chunks of rock to rise around it. Then, it abruptly hurled them towards Panther Dancer, smashing it and sending Serena flying backwards.

Serena – LP: 1300→0

Yukio: WIN

"Serena-sama!"

Barrett rushed towards the fallen Serena and attempted to help her stand up, only to be rebuffed by Serena, who rose to her feet unsteadily with a mortified expression on her face.

"I…was defeated…?" Serena looked like she couldn't believe it. "And by an Xyz Remnant of all people…? Damn it…"

"Like I keep telling you, I'm not an Xyz Remnant." Yukio said as he started walking towards her. "If you just let me—"

"Hold it." Barrett interrupted Yukio's words as he towered in front of him in an imposing manner. "I won't let you lay a finger on Serena-sama. Your next opponent will be me, Resistance member!"

"It looks like all of you Academia members are hard of hearing." Yukio stated with an annoyed expression. "If you insist on fighting me, I'll take you down as well!"

"That won't be necessary."

Upon hearing that familiar voice behind him, Yukio turned around, coming face-to-face with—

"Akaba Reiji…?" Yukio muttered. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You did well in defeating one of Academia's Duelists, Tachibana Yukio." Reiji unexpectedly praised Yukio. "Let me handle the rest. I have several things I wish to ask these two."

"Suit yourself." Yukio said as he stepped to the side. "However, I'm staying as well. I also want to know just what the Hell is going on here."

"As you wish."

After that, Reiji and Barrett engaged in a Duel. Although Barrett continuously inflicted damage on Reiji through the effects of his "Beastborg" Monsters, Reiji used the effect of D/D/D Marksman King Tell to take down Barrett's Panther Predator and the effect of D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc to raise his Life Points to over 7000 when Barrett attempted to end the Duel in a draw through effect damage. Afterwards, it was a simple matter for Reiji to use his D/D/D Monsters to reduce Barrett's Life Points to 0 and knock him unconscious.

Truth be told, Yukio was once more impressed by Reiji's skillful use of multiple summoning methods. He also appeared to have got Pendulum Summoning down if his earlier display of it was any indication. Reiji had apparently been busy after their Duel at You Show as well, since his strength seemed to have increased even further.

As Serena turned to leave following Barrett's defeat, Reiji called out to her.

"Wait, Serena."

Yukio was surprised by this. Did Reiji know this mysterious girl who looked so much like Yuzu? There was definitely an interesting story behind that.

"…Do I know you?"

Serena frowned as she apparently struggled to remember Reiji.

"My name is Akaba Reiji." Reiji responded. "Akaba Leo's…son. We met once before in the Fusion Dimension's Academia, remember? If I recall correctly, you were the Duelist Akaba Leo had his eye on the most there. And now, you've appeared in our world. I can't help but wonder for what purpose you came here though. Were you dispatched here as the vanguard for an upcoming invasion after improving your skills under Akaba Leo's guidance?"

Invasion? The topic was starting to become a bit too serious for Yukio's tastes.

"That's not the case!" Serena responded in anger. "I crossed dimensions of my own will! And I remember you now as well. You arrived at Academia three years ago after crossing dimensions. And because of you, I was forced to spend a stifling life trapped inside that castle all that time due to the Professor's orders!"

"OK, time out here." Yukio turned to Reiji with a confused expression. "You crossed dimensions three years ago? And what does your father have to do with all this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Reiji straightened his glasses. "Academia's highest authority, the Professor Serena is talking about, is my own father, Akaba Leo. In other words—he's our greatest enemy."

"Your father…is the leader of Academia and the Fusion Dimension?"

Needless to say, Yukio was shocked. Akaba Leo, the first President of the Leo Corporation and Reiji's father, was also a revered figure in the Dueling World due to his discovery of the Real Solid Vision system, which eventually gave birth to Action Duels. Why was a man like him spearheading the invasion of other dimensions?

"As you know full well, my father disappeared a few years back." Reiji continued explaining. "After futilely searching for his whereabouts for quite some time, I eventually stumbled upon a Dimension Transportation Device hidden in his lab and arrived at the Fusion Dimension three years ago. There, I met Serena and came face-to-face with my father. It was then that I found out his purpose was to invade the other three dimensions and unite them into one for reasons yet unknown to me."

Reiji turned to Serena once more.

"For these past three years, I have been making preparations in order to crush Akaba Leo's ambition. It's for that reason that I became President of the Leo Corporation in his place and worked towards discovering and training Duelists with potential, all for the sake of protecting the world we live in. How about it? Won't you join me as well, Serena?"

 _Is he actually serious?_ Yukio thought inwardly. _What the Hell is he thinking trying to recruit a member of the enemy camp out of the blue?_

"Don't be ridiculous." Serena, predictably enough, turned down Reiji's proposal. "The only reason I came to Standard was because I heard that there were remnants of the Xyz forces hiding here. I thought that they had to be quite skilled since they defeated one of our agents, so I figured that if I defeated them, I could get Akaba Leo to acknowledge my abilities."

"One of your agents…?" Yukio murmured. "Sora!? Is Sora alright!?"

"Shiunin Sora?" Serena asked. "Apart from his damaged pride, he's in good health. But more importantly, I want a rematch with you! I refuse to accept that I lost to you because of dumb luck of all things! This time, I'll beat you to the ground for sure!"

"Hoh?" Yukio smirked. "Is that a poor loser's howling I'm listening to? For shame. You should learn to accept your defeats more graciously and not throw a temper tantrum like a brat."

"What was that, you—!"

Serena attempted to approach Yukio with a furious expression, only for Reiji to stop her.

"Calm down, Serena. Tachibana Yukio is not the one you're looking for. He's actually one of my subordinates."

"Hey, who the Hell is your—"

Yukio's next words were interrupted by Reiji's stern look, which seemed to say 'roll with it'. Although unhappy about it, Yukio understood that this was the quickest way to solve Serena's misunderstanding. If he were to rebuff Reiji's words now, Serena would definetly keep pestering him.

"He's your subordinate, you say…?" Serena looked deep in thought. "It's true that you both utilize multiple summoning methods… In that case, where is the Duelist from the Xyz Dimension who defeated our agent!?"

"A Duelist from the Xyz Dimension?" Reiji lied smoothly. "I don't know of one."

"Then this is a waste of time." Serena turned around to leave again. "I'll search for him on my own."

"Wait." Reiji spoke with a severe tone. "If you cause a disturbance, I won't be able to overlook it. Even if you are not here under Akaba Leo's orders, I will have no choice but to consider you an enemy in such an occasion."

"…I won't…let you…"

Barrett, who was unconscious all this time, suddenly pressed a button on his Duel Disk, which began blinking with a red light.

"With this…I've informed Academia of our location…"

After that, Barrett turned into particles of light and abruptly disappeared.

"So, the forced return function on his Duel Disk was activated, huh?" Serena commented with a disinterested expression. "That means that pursuers from Academia will be dispatched to bring me back. And when that happens…it will cause far more than a disturbance. However, I won't let them catch me, at least not before I defeat the Xyz Duelist and make the Professor acknowledge my abilities."

"Before that, you will need a place to stay for the night." Reiji said. "Tachibana Yukio, why don't you share your quarters with her?"

"Eh?" Yukio was surprised by this unexpected suggestion. "You want me to bring Serena to the hotel?"

"That's unnecessary." Serena said. "I don't require charity from you people. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Does that mean you already have a place to spend the night?" Yukio asked.

"As I said, that's unnecessary." Serena insisted. "I will keep searching for the Xyz Duelist. If there is a need to rest, I can simply lie down in a secluded street."

It was all Yukio could do to prevent himself from groaning.

"You… Do you have no self-awareness as a girl?"

Yukio found it hard to believe that Serena failed to consider the many dangers that could befall a lone girl at night before announcing that she would spend the night outside. Then again, Academia sounded like a pretty secluded place, so Yukio assumed that Serena hadn't been exposed to the world much.

"What about me being a girl?" Serena glared at Yukio. "Are you one of those fellows who look down on female Duelists and consider them inferior to men? Is that it?"

Yukio inwardly sighed. This was going nowhere. Trying to correct Serena's mentality would take much more time than he was willing to spend. As such, he opted to change his approach.

"You lost your earlier Duel to me, didn't you?" Yukio said. "As such, you're obliged to listen to the wishes of the victor and come with me. Unless of course you don't have any pride as a Duelist?"

Serena looked like she had swallowed something really bitter, but eventually sighed.

"There's no way I can have you question my pride. And it's true that I was defeated by you. Very well, if those are your terms, I'll graciously accept your hospitality. However, you and I will have a rematch soon enough even if you aren't an Xyz Remnant, Tachibana Yukio."

"Since that's settled, I want to have a word with you privately, Tachibana Yukio." Reiji said. "Excuse us for a moment, Serena. Also, don't entertain any thoughts about slipping away in the meantime. The area has been sealed off until I say otherwise."

"I won't do something as disgraceful as running away at this point." Serena crossed her arms. "However, be quick about it. My patience is really low."

"Isn't that the truth…"

Yukio muttered so as he followed behind Reiji. Once they were sure Serena couldn't eavesdrop on them, Reiji addressed Yukio.

"While you two are together, keep an eye on her and don't let her find out about Kurosaki's existence. Also, refrain from mentioning anything about the Xyz Dimension's destruction to her."

"Why?" Yukio asked. "If you want her to join you, shouldn't she be informed of the Fusion Dimension's atrocities?"

"Two reasons." Reiji lifted up two fingers. "One, if you speak about this subject, she will assume you have met the Xyz Remnant she's seeking and might take…drastic measures in an attempt to get you to disclose his identity. And second, even if you inform her of this, she will probably not believe you. Or worse, she will believe you and run back to the Fusion Dimension to demand explanations from my father. Although I'm not fully aware of the details, she seems to be crucial to Akaba Leo's plans so it would be best to keep her close to us if we wish to disrupt them. In the worst-case scenario, we can even use her as a bargaining chip to negotiate with my father."

"Good grief, speaking so casually about using people and whatnot…" Yukio sighed. "In any case, if Serena is so important, why don't you lock her up in a safehouse or something?"

"You've witnessed her feisty behavior." Reiji stated. "There is no way she will consent to being treated as a prisoner. Furthermore, you heard what she said before. Due to her importance, it's a given that my father will dispatch the Obelisk Force, his elite troops, in order to bring Serena back to Academia. If they suspect she's being held somewhere, they might start tearing the city apart in an attempt to find her, something which will definetly result in widespread chaos and destruction."

"What the Hell is that…?" Yukio seemed shocked. "You're talking as if a war is about to erupt here."

"Make no mistake, Tachibana Yukio." Reiji straightened his glasses. "Whether we like it or not, this was bound to happen sooner or later. At the very least, since we're expecting an attack, this makes it easier to take measures to deal with it."

"Measures?" Yukio asked. "What sort of measures?"

"My first and foremost priority is the safety of Maiami City's residents." Reiji began explaining. "For that reason, the third qualifying round of the Maiami Championship will become a city-wide Battle Royal amongst the sixteen participants of the Junior Youth class. Since Real Solid Vision will be deployed throughout the city, it will both reduce damages to a minimum and give us a convenient excuse to quarantine the city's population inside the Maiami Stadium for their protection, avoiding the outbreak of mass panic that would result in casualties otherwise."

"And in the meantime, you'll use us participants of the Championship as sacrificial pawns in order to draw out and intercept the Obelisk Force, right?" Yukio spoke with an angry tone. "Just like you used me as bait in order to draw Serena out? Don't you give a damn about the Duelists who might get hurt because of this!?"

"I understand your indignation and worries quite well." Reiji said. "Rest assured that Academia's soldiers will be left to the Youth Division's Top 8 and my agents among the Junior Youth participants, so you won't be involved in the battle. —Well, although I say this, Maiami City will turn into a battlefield tomorrow so I am unfortunately unable to guarantee your safety for sure. Call me cruel and heartless if you wish, but I'd rather gamble with the lives of twenty-four Duelists than endanger the lives of everyone living in this city."

Yukio tightly clenched his fists. As much as he hated it, Reiji's plan made sense from a tactical viewpoint. Still…disregarding his own life, the lives of his friends were on the line here, along with those of Duelists who knew nothing of the Dimensional War and would be dragged into it with potentially disastrous consequences for them. He just couldn't accept that with an 'oh, it can't be helped'. However, he was also powerless to do anything about it, furthering his anger at his impotence.

"In any case, if you feel so strongly about it and want to protect everyone, you can also engage the Obelisk Force tomorrow." Reiji suggested. "Since you defeated Serena, I am certain you'll be able to handle Academia's Duelists. After all, I have high expectations of you."

"Is that the reason you invited me to the Maiami Championship?" Yukio said with a look of realization. "You wanted me to become one of your Duel Soldiers in the war against the Fusion Dimension?"

"Precisely." Reiji confirmed Yukio's words. "Your skills and the combat experience you've amassed as a participant of the Underground Duel Circuit will surely prove invaluable in the fight against Academia. Of course, that's if you survive past tomorrow. Once the invasion has been repelled, I'll be expecting an answer."

And with that, Reiji left the underground garage, with Yukio remaining rooted on the spot due to the multitude of emotions and thoughts swirling within him for several seconds. It was only the thought of the impatient Serena waiting for him that snapped him out of his daze. Upon making his way back to her, he noticed that, predictably enough, she was tapping her foot with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Finally!" Serena exclaimed. "What were you talking about all this time?"

"Stuff." Yukio simply said. "Come on, let's get going."

While he and Serena were heading towards the hotel Yukio was staying, he took the chance to check his D-Pad about the results of today's matches. It seemed that both Yuzu and Kurosaki had won their Duels, advancing to the Top 16. Upon learning of the upcoming invasion, however, there was a part of Yukio that wished Yuzu had actually lost her match since she wouldn't have to put herself in danger by participating in tomorrow's Battle Royal.

In any case, Yukio sent a message to Yuzu, congratulating her for her victory and apologizing for not meeting her afterwards (of course, there was no way in Hell he could tell her he missed her match. That was a secret Yukio would take to his grave). He excused himself by saying that he was currently meeting with an old friend and would probably not join them in You Show in order to watch the presentation of the Junior Youth's Top 16. Yuzu replied that she understood and that they would see him tomorrow.

After arriving at his hotel room, Yukio turned to Serena while he put a glass of water for himself.

"If you want to take a shower, the bath is at the far end of the living room. Feel free to eat or drink whatever you want from the fridge and, if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." Serena inclined her head. "A bath sounds like a good idea right now."

And with that, Serena took off her jacket. However, she then attempted to take her shirt off in front of Yukio, causing him to do a spit-take and spray water all over the counter.

"W-W-What are you doing!?"

Yukio rushed at Serena in a panic and pulled her shirt down as he desperately struggled to erase the fleeting image of her bra that his eyes caught.

"What's the matter?" Serena tilted her head sideways. "Is something wrong?"

"That's what I should be asking!" Yukio exclaimed with a beet red face. "Why on Earth were you about to take your clothes off in front of me!? Have you no shame!?"

"I don't understand what the problem is." Serena said with a relaxed tone. "I mean, it's just bare skin. What are you getting so worked up about?"

 _She cannot be for real…can she?_

Yukio was deeply shocked by Serena's complete lack of common sense. He had already realized that she was a sheltered girl, but not to the extent where she was entirely unaware of basic social norms. Did her entire life revolve around Dueling alone and nothing else? In any case, her unreserved behavior was dangerous in more ways than one for Yukio.

"Just…just go inside the bathroom and change there." Yukio said while struggling to regain his composure. "A boy and a girl shouldn't show each other their bare skin after the age of five at the very latest, you know?"

"I think you're overreacting, but whatever." Serena responded. "I'll change in the shower."

 _Overreacting, she says!? No, you're the one who's not reacting properly here!_

Yukio shouted inside his head. And unfortunately, his troubles with Serena's attitude were far from over.

"What do you mean you're sleeping on the couch?" Serena asked in confusion after Yukio brought up the matter of sleeping arrangements. "The bed is big enough for both of us, no? We can both use it without issue."

Although that was a tempting idea on some level, Yukio had no desire to test his sanity by sharing a bed with an admittedly beautiful girl who lacked any sort of inhibitions. God knows what he might end up doing to her, consciously or not.

"Don't make me repeat myself here, Serena." Yukio commented with an exhausted look. "Boys and girls who aren't in 'that' kind of relationship shouldn't display such closeness. Have mercy on me…"

"If that's the case, then I should take the couch as the guest." Serena said. "Kicking you off your bed sounds wrong."

"No, as my guest and as a girl, I can't have you sleeping on the couch." Yukio insisted. "That's common courtesy, you know?"

"You're saying things like that again…" Serena seemed offended. "What about me being a girl? You think I'm some sort of fragile sculpture that constantly needs to be taken care of? Don't look down on me! I'll take the couch and that's final!"

 _No, fragile is the last word I would use to describe you. Thick-headed and needlessly stubborn are more suitable for you!_

Honestly, Yukio had never met a more frustrating girl in his life so far. The younger girls back at the orphanage were much more patient and gentle than her, and they certainly weren't as hard to reason with regarding such simple matters. Although he could just give her the couch and be done with it, Yukio had his own set of values and was unwilling to compromise on them. As such, he once again opted for a different approach.

"Alright, how about this then?" Yukio took out a coin from his pocket. "We'll flip for it. Heads, you get the bed, tails, I get it. Is that acceptable?"

"I suppose it's better than arguing about it all night." Serena said. "Go on."

Yukio did as she asked, and then showed her the coin.

"The result is heads, which means you get the bed. I won't accept any complaints."

"Very well." Serena consented. "In that case, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight, Tachibana Yukio."

"Yeah, goodnight."

After Serena left, Yukio dropped on the couch with an exhausted sigh while examining his coin—whose sides were both heads. It was a good thing he had kept his old trick coin for such occasions. Fortunately, due to her innocence, Serena didn't even think of checking the coin before agreeing to their bet.

"Then again, if Serena wasn't so ignorant, I wouldn't be having so much trouble dealing with her…"

Yukio sighed once more as he placed his hand on his forehead. He had a nagging feeling this was just the first of many headaches he would have to deal with because of this girl…

* * *

 _At an unknown location…_

Sora was currently in a large chamber resembling a throne room, kneeling before a middle-aged man sitting on a throne. Said man was bald with pronounced blood vessels on his head, tanned skin and light blue eyes. He was dressed in a purple-colored militaristic outfit with a long purple cape, while an armored plate with a lens-like device was placed on the left side of his head. Needless to say, he was Akaba Leo, the leader of Academia and the Fusion Dimension in general.

"So, I heard you wish to return to Standard once more." Leo addressed Sora. "Is that true?"

"Yes, sir." Sora spoke resolutely. "This time, I'll make sure to defeat the Xyz Remnants hiding there."

"Very well. I shall grant that wish of yours."

"Thank you very much, sir!" Sora exclaimed. "I promise I won't let you down this time!"

"However, you won't be going alone this time." Leo said. "They will be coming along with you."

At Leo's words, about twenty Duelists dressed in blue-colored militaristic suits and wearing strangely-shaped helmets appeared behind Sora.

"Obelisk Force?" Sora wondered. "And so many of them…"

"…It's not just these guys." A new voice interjected. "I'm also here, you know…?"

Another teenager emerged from the shadows of the throne room. He had pale skin, grey eyes and dark green hair, with several strands falling over his left eye. He was dressed in a dark-colored militaristic suit, which however looked like it had been put on sloppily judging from the numerous creases and the way it had been haphazardly buttoned. The youth in question was sipping some sort of juice while having a bored expression on his face.

"Gerard?" Sora seemed surprised. "Even one of the Professor's elites is coming along? Surely the extermination of a few Xyz Remnants isn't that important?"

"Defeating the Xyz Remnants is a secondary objective." Leo stated. "Your primary target is her."

Following Leo's words, a holographic image of Serena appeared next to him.

"Yuzu!?"

Sora gasped, prompting Leo to correct him.

"No, that's Serena, a Duelist of Academia."

"Serena…?" Sora seemed confused. "But why does she look like Yuzu…?"

"You have no need to know that." Leo cut off Sora. "Your mission is to retrieve Serena and bring her back to Academia at all costs. You are authorized to engage the local Duelists in combat in order to accomplish that objective. Is that clear?"

"Understood, Professor."

"Then, you are dismissed. Begin preparations and leave as soon as possible." Leo commanded them. "Gerard, you remain here. I have some additional orders for you."

"How troublesome…"

Gerard said as he sluggishly approached Leo's throne and knelt before him while everyone else took their leave.

"You should know that, apart from your group, Yuri will also be dispatched to Standard." Leo began. "However, he won't be travelling with you since he has his own objective."

"Then, am I to aid him in accomplishing his mission…?" Gerard asked. "Frankly, that sounds bothersome…especially since it's that Yuri we're talking about…"

"No, what I require from you is something different."

Following these words, Leo pressed another button on his throne. Immediately afterwards, Serena's image disappeared and was replaced by Yuya and Yukio's holograms.

"These are…?"

"They are Sakaki Yuya and Tachibana Yukio, Duelists that hail from Standard." Leo began explaining. "We came across them while examining Shiunin Sora's memories of his time there. Your mission is to prevent either of them from coming into contact with Yuri during our operation in Standard."

"Why…?" Gerard asked. "Yuri might have his…personality issues, but I don't think he'll lose to any Duelist from Standard…"

"These two are dangerous." Leo stated. "Far more dangerous that you can possibly imagine. No matter what, they and Yuri must not encounter each other. Take any measures necessary to prevent such an occurrence from coming to pass. Furthermore, if you find the chance to do so during your mission—eliminate them both."

"Eliminate them, huh…?" Gerard wondered. "Is there any specific reason as to why Shiunin Sora isn't taking part in this conversation…?"

"While his devotion to our cause is beyond reproach, I fear he may hesitate if asked to get rid of these two." Leo explained. "He appears to have forged close relationships with both of them during his time in Standard, so I don't believe he has what it takes to destroy them."

"Understood…" Gerard said. "I'll handle the two brats… Is there anything else you require of me, Professor…?"

"No, you are dismissed as well."

"Good… That means I can get back to sleep… Ahhhh, if only I could nap all day long… That would be heavenly…"

Leo sighed in exasperation as he watched his unmotivated and lazy, yet strangely capable, subordinate walk away. He then turned his gaze to the holograms of the two boys with identical faces, focusing on Yukio with a frown.

"If only four are supposed to exist, why is there a fifth one in Standard?" Leo wondered aloud. "Is it a coincidence? No, that's probably unlikely, especially if his uncanny resemblance is taken into account. In any case, if he's even remotely connected to 'him', I cannot take any chances. I have to eliminate him alongside the rest of his ilk for the sake of the world."

Leo took out a small pendant, where the image of a young girl that had been reconstructed from his memories was stored.

"Soon, my dear." Leo said as he gazed at the image with a tender look. "Soon, I will return everything to how it should be. And then, we will be together once more…"

* * *

Card Corner

 **Moonlight Maroon Tanuki**

ATK: 1200, DEF: 700, LV: 3

Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can negate an attack targeting a "Moonlight" Monster you control.

 **Barrier Magician**

ATK: 0, DEF: 400, LV: 1

Dark/Spellcaster/Effect

When an opponent's Monster declares an attack, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; negate the attack.

 **Moonlight Silver Doe**

ATK: 1500, DEF: 700, LV: 4

Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect

If this card is used as a Fusion Material for the Summon of a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster, draw one card for each Fusion Monster in your Graveyard.

 **Moonlight Guidance**

Normal Spell Card

Special Summon one "Moonlight" Monster from your hand.

 **Samsara Pendulum**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If Pendulum cards on your Pendulum Zones have been destroyed and sent to the Extra Deck this turn, you can activate this effect; reset the destroyed cards back to your Pendulum Zones.

 **Savage Eclipse Blade**

Equip Spell Card

Discard one card from your hand to equip this card to a "Moonlight" monster you control; it gains 600 ATK. If the equipped Monster's attacks are negated, you can destroy this card, and then banish a number of your opponent's cards equal to the number of negated attacks.

 **Foresight Draw**

Normal Spell Card

Discard all cards in your hand to the Graveyard (if you have any), and then guess the type of the card at the top of your Deck (Monster, Spell or Trap). If you guess correctly, draw 5 cards. If not, send 5 cards from the top of your Deck to your Graveyard and skip your next Draw Phase.

 **Odd-Eyes Spirit**

Equip Spell Card

Equip only to an "Odd-Eyes" Monster you control, then banish one other "Odd-Eyes" Monster from your Extra Deck or field; the equipped Monster gains ATK equal to the banished Monster's original ATK. During your End Phase, take damage equal to the banished Monster's original ATK (even if this card leaves the field).

 **Lunar Drip**

Normal Trap Card

If you control a face-up "Moonlight" Monster, draw cards equal to the number of your opponent's Special Summoned Monsters.

 **Moonlight Guard**

Continuous Trap Card

Once per turn, you can prevent the destruction of a "Moonlight" Monster as a result of battle or card effect.

 **Pendulum Barrier**

Normal Trap Card

If your opponent's Monster declares an attack, you can activate this card if you have Pendulum cards in both Pendulum Zones; negate a number of attacks equal to the sum of different numbers between your Pendulum Scales.

 **And that was chapter 8. I had been looking forward to writing the first meeting between Yukio and Serena for quite some time, although it was pretty hard to get out for some reason. I hope all of you are satisfied by it. Since both of them are strong-willed people, their relationship will be quite volatile and confrontational at first before they get closer in future chapters.**

 **As always, please read and review.**

 **Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Greetings, community! Due to my free time shrinking somewhat, this chapter came a bit later than I had planned. I will try to keep releasing a new chapter every week as I did so far, but I may not be always able to do this due to real-life circumstances. In any case, without further ado, please enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Fierce Battle Royal**

Yukio was currently dreaming again.

How did he know? Well, in real life, he usually wasn't hovering in the air, observing a couple of kids playing Duel Monsters in a park he didn't recognize. From what he could tell, they were a boy and a girl slightly younger than him, but their features were partially obscured. It was as if he was looking at them through a foggy window.

"I use my Monster to attack you directly!" The boy exclaimed. "This is the end!"

Following his words, the Monster struck the girl, reducing her Life Points to zero and knocking her on the ground. In response, the boy approached her and helped her up.

"So, what's the score again?" The boy smiled at the girl. "146 to 59 in my favor?"

"It's 145." The girl said in a sulking manner. "That one a few days back doesn't count, since I was called away in the middle of our match."

"Whatever." The boy said. "It doesn't change the fact that I have a steady lead over you. Feel free to look up to me for the rest of your life."

"Mou, you're so mean." The girl pouted. "However, it's true you've been getting better and better recently. Plus, you completely dominated the Junior Championship a few days back. I've heard people say you might enter the Pro League before long with skills like yours."

"Well, I don't know about that…" The boy said in an awkward manner while rubbing his neck. "I mean, as long as my Duels can make people happy, I can't ask for anything more."

"Using Duels to bring happiness, huh?" The girl said with a gentle smile. "Only someone like you would think like that in a world where Duelists only aim to increase their fame and prestige through winning. I'm a bit envious of that purity and selflessness of yours."

"I wouldn't exactly call myself selfless." The boy said. "I also want to respond to the expectations of my parents, who made a lot of sacrifices to give me the chance to study Dueling, and offer them a better life after becoming a Pro."

"If you call that selfishness, then I wish the whole world was as selfish as you." The girl snorted. She then showed a downcast expression. "Honestly, I can't help but feel inadequate whenever I compare myself to you. Although we both practiced Dueling together, you got so much better than me in such a short amount of time. And it's not just you. Most people in our age group have already surpassed me. At this rate, becoming a Pro Duelist will end as nothing more than a pipe dream for me…"

The boy looked troubled upon seeing that the girl was depressed, but eventually grasped her hands with a determined expression.

"I…I believe in you. I know first-hand how strong you truly are. It's not a lack of skill that's holding you back, but your gentle nature. You treasure your Monsters greatly and go to great lengths to prevent their destruction even at the cost of your victory. Even though others ridicule you about that…I think it's really wonderful, and I can tell your Monsters are really happy that you care for them so much."

"Even so…how am I supposed to fight like that?" The girl said with an anguished expression. "There's no way I can ever hope to enter the Pro League with such naïve sentiments…"

"Please, have more faith in yourself." The boy smiled. "Your ideals…are definetly not wrong. If you keep following the path you believe in, I'm sure you'll reach the answer you're seeking. As I said before, I believe in you…which is why I'm willing to do this."

The boy took out a card from his Deck and offered it to the girl.

"This is…" The girl seemed astonished. "Isn't that your rarest card? Don't tell me…a Duelist's vow?"

"Yes." The boy nodded with a grin. "Let's exchange our rarest cards and swear to them that we'll both definitely become Pro Duelists! And when that time comes, we'll have a Duel that will bring the greatest of smiles to everyone watching us! How about it?"

The girl was stunned for a second, but eventually smiled as well while taking a card out of her Deck and offering it to the boy.

"Very well. It's a promise—Zarc."

"Yeah, it's a promise—Ray."

* * *

Yukio slowly opened his eyes as he groggily got up from the couch, stretching his sore limbs. Judging from the sun's position, it was early morning, which meant the appointed time for the Battle Royal's start was still a ways off. As he headed towards the kitchen, Yukio's mind returned to his earlier dream.

"Although it was a pleasant change from the scenes of wanton destruction I keep seeing recently…who were these kids? Zarc… Ray… These names don't remind me of anyone I know… However, the images were so clear and vibrant…almost like a memory of the past…"

Yukio pondered that while drinking some milk. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't recall having come across such a scene before in his life. Plus, the fact that the kids' faces were blurred made things even harder. Although he was inclined to dismiss this as a mere dream, something told him that what he had just witnessed was important for some reason. In any case, Yukio decided to file this under the 'Bizarre and Unexplained Events' folder in his brain, which was starting to get too big for his liking. He sighed as he wondered for the umpteenth time just what he had done to deserve the headaches all these mysteries were giving him.

"Speaking of headaches…I wonder how our esteemed guest is doing."

Yukio wondered as he turned his gaze towards the bedroom, where Serena was currently sleeping. He had actually half-expected her to try and make a run for it, which was why he had stayed awake while pretending to sleep for most of yesterday night. However, either because she felt bound by her obligation as the loser of their Duel to listen to Yukio's wishes or because she was simply too tired, Serena hadn't made any attempts to escape or assault him. Of course, this suited Yukio just fine. Although he was confident that he could overpower her if it came down to it, he didn't exactly like the idea of raising his hand against a girl.

In any case, Yukio figured it was about time to wake her up, so he approached the bedroom door and knocked a couple of times before calling out to her.

"Serena? It's me, Yukio. Time to get up, it's morning."

No response. For a moment, Yukio feared that she might have actually been crazy enough to try and escape from the bedroom window even though they were pretty high up, but relaxed upon hearing a creaking sound from the bed. Apparently, his guest was still asleep, so Yukio entered the room after placing his hand in front of his eyes. For all he knew, Serena might like sleeping in the buff, and he was in no mood for a repeat of last night's embarrassing (and somewhat stimulating) situation.

Opening his fingers a tiny bit, Yukio saw that Serena was mostly clothed thankfully, having taken only her jacket off. Her body was currently splayed on the large bed in a haphazard position, while the covers had been tossed to the floor.

"She kicks in her sleep, huh?" Yukio remarked. "Figures. My decision not to share the bed with her seems better and better in retrospect."

Approaching the still-sleeping Serena, Yukio shook her shoulder as he called out to her.

"Serena? Come on, rise and shine, sleepyhead. It's a wonderful day outside."

However, Serena merely murmured something unintelligible and changed sides, ignoring Yukio's calls and prompting a vein to pop on his head. It seemed that her capacity to irritate him remained the same whether she was awake or asleep.

"Why did I agree to her spending the night here again?" Yukio said with a fed-up expression. "Oh yeah, because I thought it would be cruel to let her wander the streets alone and possibly endanger herself. Me and my bleeding heart…"

While venting his frustrations with his ranting, Yukio thought of possible ways to wake up Sleeping Beauty here. Shaking her like a ragdoll, tossing her off the bed, playing an awfully loud tune next to her ear and dumping water on her all seemed like fine solutions. However, Yukio wasn't that annoyed by her attitude to use such cruel methods…yet. As such, he opted to try something much simpler.

"Hey, is that an Xyz Remnant I see walking outside!?"

Yukio shouted at the top of his lungs, prompting Serena to abruptly spring up like a coil and start swinging her head left and right with wide-open eyes.

"Xyz Remnant!? Where is he!?"

Once Serena's focus returned, she took note of Yukio standing in a corner of the room and struggling not to laugh, causing her expression to become sour.

"So, the zombie lives." Yukio remarked with a grin. "Good morning, Serena. Did you have a pleasant sleep?"

"Oh, it's you." Serena spoke with evident contempt. "My sleep was very good. However, having to see your face first thing in the morning has definitely spoiled the rest of my day."

"Ah, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Yukio said while still grinning. "Shame. And you looked so energetic when you shot out of the bed like that, ready to take on the world. Your earnest expression back there was also really cute by the way~."

In response, Serena hurled a pillow at Yukio, who easily avoided it as he walked outside of the room. Ah, teasing the overly serious and uptight girl had a definite uplifting effect on his mood. Too bad he wouldn't get any more chances to do so after today.

While Yukio was busy eating his breakfast, Serena joined him at the table. Although she still seemed annoyed, she chose to focus on her own food. After a few minutes of silence, Serena abruptly addressed Yukio.

"Can I ask you a question, Tachibana Yukio?"

"As long as it's not something personal, go ahead." Yukio said. "Also, there's no need to use my full name. Calling me simply Yukio is fine."

"Very well, Yukio." Serena said. "As Akaba Reiji's subordinate, haven't you come across any mysterious Xyz users among the participants of the Maiami Championship or in this city in general? I could use all the leads I can get right now in order to ferret out the Xyz Remnants hiding here."

"No, I haven't encountered any strange Xyz users." Yukio lied. "If my, ahem, boss hasn't discovered them so far, why would I know anything about them?"

Predictably enough, Serena didn't question him as she merely nodded her head. God, was she really that gullible? More importantly, were all of Academia's Duelists like that or was she the sole exception?

"Can I ask you something in return?" Yukio addressed Serena. "Since Sora obviously encountered those Xyz Remnants at some point, how is it possible that you aren't aware of their identity? Didn't you question Sora about them when he returned to Academia?"

"Well…" Serena actually looked uncomfortable for once. "I just happened to overhear him howling about his defeat at the hands of some Xyz Duelists while his injuries were treated by Academia's doctors. After that, Barrett and I took off immediately before the Professor could stop us…so we didn't have the chance to gather a lot of information…"

"You cannot be serious." Yukio seemed amazed. "So what were you planning on doing after coming here? Challenge every single Xyz Duelist you could find and hope you got lucky?"

Serena averted her gaze with a somewhat embarrassed expression, prompting Yukio to slap his forehead.

"Oh my god, that was your plan, wasn't it?" Yukio shook his head in exasperation. "You know that hundreds of Xyz users from around the world have flocked to Maiami City because of the Championship, right? Your odds of chancing into your target with that bone-headed strategy are very slim."

"In that case, do you have a better idea, Mr Know-it-all?" Serena glared at Yukio. "If so, I would love to hear it."

"Oh no, you got yourself into that mess, you get yourself out of it." Yukio said. "I have no obligation to help you find the Xyz Remnant you're looking for."

"Then I shall take my leave." Serena got up from the table. "I've wasted enough of my time as it is in this place."

"Wait, Serena."

Yukio called out to her, prompting the indigo-haired girl to narrow her eyes at him.

"What is it? Do you plan on stopping me from going out on my own? Know that if you want to make me yield, you have to fight me once more. But trust me when I say you won't be as lucky as you were last time if you do so."

Yukio thought about that. While Reiji had asked him to accommodate Serena for the night, he hadn't specified whether he had to keep an eye on her for the rest of the day. In any case, that was next to impossible since Yukio had to be present for the Top 16 gathering at LDS's Center Court later on. Plus, he was pretty sure Serena wouldn't appreciate having a watchdog next to her, and he didn't have any desire to be one for a girl he barely knew.

"…Just be careful out there." Yukio eventually said. "If what you said was correct, the Obelisk Force will be after you. Also…please try not to drag any innocent people in the crossfire."

"Before worrying about others, you should worry about yourself first." Serena said as she turned away from Yukio. "Make sure you don't let yourself be defeated by the Obelisk Force before you and I settle our score, Yukio."

And with that, Serena left the suite.

"I wonder…was that her way of wishing me luck?" Yukio wondered. "Nah, that can't be."

At that moment, Yukio's D-Pad rang, with the caller's ID being unknown. Despite that, Yukio picked it up.

"Hello?"

[I see Serena has left the building.] Reiji's familiar voice was heard saying. [Good. It's imperative that the Obelisk Force becomes aware of her presence inside the city-wide Action Field in order to avoid a potential destructive rampage. As of now, you don't have to concern yourself with her anymore, Tachibana Yukio. Leave her to us and just focus on surviving the upcoming ordeal.]

"You say that you saw her leaving the building…?" Yukio said with a dangerous tone. "Don't tell me…this room, no, this entire hotel is under surveillance by the Leo Corporation?"

[Naturally.] Reiji confirmed Yukio's hypothesis. [I can't have potentially dangerous elements running around unsupervised. That would be terribly remiss of me.]

"Am I also included in these 'dangerous elements' you mentioned?" Yukio growled. "You and I need to have a serious talk about the meaning of the words 'privacy' and 'civil rights' one of these days, Akaba Reiji. How exactly do you expect me to trust you if you don't trust me?"

[My apologies, but I couldn't take any chances.] Reiji stated. [I had to ascertain you were of no danger to us. I believe I have mentioned before that I am willing to go to any lengths necessary in order to protect the residents of this city and this dimension in general from Akaba Leo's schemes. And also, we don't need to trust each other in order to work together. As long as our interests align, that's more than enough for me.]

And with that, Reiji ended the call, leaving Yukio seething. The prospect of fighting under Akaba Reiji looked less and less appealing by the minute. However, the current situation was completely out of Yukio's control. All he could do was follow Reiji's little script and ensure that he and as many Duelists as possible survived the upcoming assault in the meantime. This was the only way to protect the innocent civilians that would get caught in the crossfire otherwise.

"Sometimes, I wonder just what sort of messed-up karma I'm shouldering to get involved in all these insane situations…"

Yukio said so with a sigh while placing his hand on his forehead…

* * *

 _Later, at LDS's Center Court…_

The Top 16 of the Junior Youth class were currently assembled in the middle of Center Court, with the notable exception of Kurosaki, awaiting Nico Smiley's announcement. Yukio assumed Kurosaki was probably along with Reiji, making preparations for the battle against Academia.

"Kurosaki hasn't shown up, huh…?" Yuzu muttered.

"Where did he go?" Yuya wondered. "Don't tell me he returned back to the Xyz Dimension?"

"Don't worry about him." Yukio said. "I have a feeling we'll see him again soon. Leaving that aside, can I talk to you afterwards, Yuya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka? There's something important I have to tell you."

"Judging from your severe look, it must be something serious." Gongenzaka remarked. "Very well, let's meet together later."

"Everyone, thank you for your patience!" Nico suddenly exclaimed. "Right now, a Battle Royal between our sixteen contestants will take place!"

Everybody was shocked upon hearing that except for Yukio, who was already aware of this due to his discussion with Reiji yesterday. However, he did his best to put on a surprised face just in case.

"Now then, let me explain the rules first." Nico continued speaking. "The match will begin in fifteen minutes. At that time, Action Cards will be spread out. And here is the most important part! Pendulum cards developed by Leo Corporation are hidden throughout the city! Duelists have to find at least two of them and then Duel by betting any number they wish under the ante rule! The Duelists with the most Pendulum cards by the end of the Battle Royal will advance to the next round."

Cue surprised gasps from everyone present. Meanwhile, Yukio couldn't help but admit this was a pretty shrewd move on Akaba Reiji's part. By making Pendulum cards available to every Duelist participating in the Battle Royal, he indirectly increased their chances of survival in the upcoming battle against Academia by giving them one more weapon to rely on. It seemed Reiji's desire to minimize the casualties as much as possible was genuine. However, that still didn't make Yukio like his plan any more.

"The time limit for this Battle Royal is twenty-four hours!" Nico announced. "Furthermore, the city will be split into four different areas based on the Action Field Wonder Quartet. Competitors are free to battle in any of these areas. Now then, all entrants, please prepare your Duel Disks! The Battle Royal will be starting shortly!"

Following Nico's words, all participants activated their Duel Disks, which were automatically set to Battle Royal Mode, and awaited the start signal as a part of the stands was elevated, forming an entrance towards the city.

"Now then, let's get this started!" Nico exclaimed as the appointed time approached. "Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! Action—!"

[Duel!]

All participants shouted in unison and dashed out of the gates, while Action Cards were scattered throughout the city at the same time. In contrast to the rest of the Duelists, who rushed to split up, Yukio grabbed Yuya and Yuzu by their hands, ignoring their protests, and motioned for Gongenzaka to follow them. Upon reaching a secluded corner, Yukio released them after making sure no-one was around.

"OK, what's wrong, Yukio?" Yuya asked with evident concern. "You're looking awfully worried. Has something bad happened?"

"More like something bad is about to happen." Yukio said. "I want you three to listen to me very carefully and not interrupt me until I'm finished. What I'm about to tell you is extremely important."

And thus, Yukio explained everything to them about the imminent invasion by the Fusion Dimension, which was the reason why the Championship's format had changed into a Battle Royal. He wasn't sure if Akaba Reiji would approve of this, but frankly, he didn't give a damn. Yukio wasn't about to let his friends walk into this potential deathtrap without at least knowing what they were getting into. Predictably enough, everyone was quite shocked by his revelations.

"No way…" Yuzu put her hands on her mouth. "Then, does that mean we're currently stuck in the middle of a prospective warzone?"

"More or less." Yukio said. "Akaba Reiji says he has everything under control, but you know what they say about the best-laid plans. I thought you should be informed of this so that you aren't caught unprepared in case something happens."

"You were right to notify us about this." Gongenzaka nodded. "However, why is Academia invading our homeland out of the blue?"

Yukio hesitated for a bit, but decided it wouldn't hurt anyone if he told them about Serena.

"Actually…they're looking for a runaway Academia soldier from the Fusion Dimension called Serena, who came to this dimension to hunt down Kurosaki of her own accord." Yukio said. "What's interesting is that Serena has the exact same face as Yuzu here."

"Not this again…" Yuya spoke with a fed-up expression. "What's the deal with all these doppelgangers we and Yuzu have across the dimensions?"

"Don't ask me." Yukio said with a frown. "I'm just as lost about this as you are. Akaba Reiji didn't look like he knew anything about that either so we're in the dark."

"In any case, what should we do?" Gongenzaka asked. "Do you think we should move together as a group and be on the lookout for these invaders?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Yuzu said. "If we all move together, it will look suspicious to the audience. Since all of us can take care of ourselves, I suggest we split up in order to cover more ground and safeguard as many participants as we can by intercepting Academia's Duelists."

"A bold plan." Gongenzaka smiled. "Count me in. My prided Steadfast Dueling will not yield even against extradimensional invaders!"

"…Alright, let's go with that." Yuya spoke with obvious reluctance as he gazed at Yuzu. Yukio could tell that he was worried for her safety. "However, don't try to play the hero, everyone. If you find yourself outnumbered, don't hesitate to run away."

"It's as Yuya says." Yukio said. "Don't forget that this is no longer fun and games. We might get involved in an actual war today, and the first rule of war is survival. You can't help anyone else if you get taken down. —Oh, and watch out for Serena as well. She has a tendency to jump into conclusions and is very stubborn once she sets her mind on something. Absolutely do not make her think you're the enemy she's seeking or you'll regret it. Trust me when I say I speak from experience."

Yukio let out an exhausted sigh upon recalling yesterday's events once more, prompting everyone to sweat upon taking note of his haggard expression.

"Now, since that's settled, let's get a move on." Yukio said. "The Real Solid Vision system will soon initialize. Once more, be very careful and stay safe."

"You got it." Yuya said with a smile. "All of us will definetly survive this Battle Royal for sure!"

And with that, the four youths split up, with Yukio heading towards the southern end of the city. Soon afterwards, the Real Solid Vision devices throughout the city were activated, turning the area around Yukio into a dense jungle.

"…You know, I'm all up for realism, but did they have to reproduce the humidity as well?" Yukio complained as he wiped away his sweat. "This is ridiculous…"

Despite the irritating environment, Yukio forged on through the foliage, coming up across a Pendulum card hidden within the hollow part of a tree's trunk. A while later, he discovered another Pendulum card concealed behind a thick curtain of vines.

"Yosh, with this, I have two Pendulum cards." Yukio made a guts pose. "Now, all I need to do is find another Duelist in order to initiate a Duel."

Although he was worried about the Obelisk Force's invasion, Yukio wasn't about to let them spoil the tournament for him. After all, there was always a chance they might not show up today, so he intended to enjoy himself and focus on advancing to the next round until he confirmed their presence.

While thinking so, Yukio arrived at the riverbank after emerging from the thick foliage. Upon taking a look around, he spotted a Pendulum card that was seemingly lying there for the taking. However, this much too convenient setting set off warning bells in Yukio's head. There was no way a Pendulum card would be lying exposed there in such a manner, which meant that this was some sort of amateurish trap.

Narrowing his eyes, Yukio noted that some sort of barely visible line was attached to the card. The sight of it caused Yukio to smirk maliciously. Approaching the card and squatting as if to pick it up, Yukio instead grabbed the line with fast movements and yanked it hard, causing the person holding on it to fall down from a nearby tree with a shrill shriek and land hard on the ground. Upon closer inspection, Yukio noticed he was a plump young man holding a fishing rod and dressed in a fisherman's outfit with black hair that fell to his neck.

"Hello there." Yukio greeted the youth with a relaxed attitude as if he hadn't just caused him to fall off a tree. "Fine weather we have today."

"Don't give me that, you psycho!" The man yelled as he stood up. "Were you trying to kill me back there!?"

"My, whatever are you talking about?" Yukio casually said as he released the Pendulum card from the hook it was attached to. "I merely yanked an annoying line that was in my way of getting this Pendulum card. By the way, you are…Tairyobata Teppei-kun, right?"

"That's right." Teppei confirmed so before pointing at Yukio. "And by the way, that's my Pendulum card, so give it back, you damn cheater!"

"Sorry, Teppei-kun." Yukio smirked. "Finders keepers. This card was lying around so I claimed it per the rules of the Battle Royal. If you want it back—there's only one way to do so. You have to Duel me."

"You want me to Duel you for this card?" Teppei scoffed at the idea "Sorry, but I don't feel like expending so much effort for so little profit."

"Then what if I bet all three of my Pendulum cards?" Yukio suggested. "Would that pique your interest?"

"Three Pendulum cards, hmm…?" Teppei looked interested at this proposal. It looked like Yukio's assumption about the fisherman being greedy apart from lazy was correct. "However, I only have two so I can only bet a single card at the moment."

"I don't care." Yukio said in a dismissive manner. "I'll take that bet. What about you?"

"Oh fine, I accept as well in that case." Teppei said as he put his Duel Disk on. "A little exercise might do me some good."

"Then, let's get this started!"

[Duel!]

Yukio and Teppei shouted in unison upon activating their Duel Disks.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Teppei – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Teppei announced. "I discard Atlantean Heavy Infantry in order to Special Summon Mermail Abyssteus (Water/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 2400/LV: 7) in defense mode!"

A creature resembling a bipedal, armored turtle and holding a spear appeared on Teppei's field.

"Abyssteus's effect activates." Teppei stated. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can add one Level 4 or lower "Mermail" Monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose the Level 3 Mermail Abysshilde. Next up, I activate the Spell Card Surface, which enables me to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type Monster from my Graveyard. I choose the previously discarded Atlantean Heavy Infantry (Water/Sea Serpent/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1600/LV: 2) and Special Summon it in defense mode."

A humanoid fish holding two shields on its hand materialized on Teppei's field.

"Then, I summon Atlantean Attack Squad (Water/Sea Serpent/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 0/LV: 3)."

Following Teppei's words, another humanoid fish clad in armor and holding a sword and a shield appeared next to his other two Monsters.

"Atlantean Attack Squad's effect activates." Teppei declared. "If I control a Fish, Sea Serpent or Aqua-Type Monster other than this card, it gains 800 attack (Attack Squad ATK: 1400→2200). Finally, I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Mermail and Atlantean Monsters, huh…?" Yukio remarked. "That's interesting. However, let's see how they'll hold up against my Monsters. My turn! Draw! I activate Pot of Greed in order to draw two cards from my Deck! Then, using the Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and the Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Following Yukio's words, two columns of light appeared next to him, with his two dragons rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7!" Yukio announced. "Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come, my Monsters!"

Three beams of light emerged from the portal behind Yukio's back, solidifying into the form of Monsters.

"From my hand, we have Summoner Magician (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 7) and a new comrade, Gunslinger Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 600/LV: 4/SC: 5). And finally, let's also welcome the eerie dragon with beautiful, dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

Next to Yukio's Summoner Magician and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, a new magician dressed in an outfit that looked like a cross between a cowboy and a mage's clothes, and holding two strangely shaped guns appeared on Yukio's field.

"Gunslinger Magician's effect activates." Yukio stated. "When this card is Pendulum Summoned successfully, my opponent receives 400 points of damage! Arcane Bullet!"

Yukio's Monster fired a crimson-colored shot that struck Teppei's chest, causing him to stagger.

Teppei – LP: 4000→3600

"Next up, Summoner Magician's effect activates!" Yukio declared. "When this card is Pendulum Summoned successfully, I can add one Ritual Spell Card or Ritual Monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose Karma Manifestation and activate it, offering Gunslinger and Summoner Magician as tributes to call forth a new Monster!"

The familiar altar surrounded by the three dragon statues appeared on Yukio's field. As his two Monsters turned into particles and were consumed by the right-most statue, Yukio chanted while flames erupted from the altar and shot towards the sky.

"Ruthless dragon which dwells within the threads of destiny! With the ancient ritual, be revived in this battlefield and eliminate all those who defy you! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

The large bipedal dragon with blue armor and silver-colored wings appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a resonant roar.

"Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon's effect activates!" Yukio announced. "Once per turn, I can select one Level 5 or higher Monster you control, destroy it and inflict half its attack or defense, whichever is higher, as damage to you! Of course, I choose your Abyssteus! Go, Chaos Karma! Atropos Slash!"

In response to Yukio's command, Chaos Karma extended its claws, shredding Abyssteus and striking Teppei with them, sending him flying backwards.

Teppei – LP: 3600→2400

"Ow…" Teppei groaned as he got up. "Damn, what's up with that nasty effect…?"

"Battle!" Yukio declared. "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, attack Atlantean Heavy Infantry! Phantom Spiral Flame!"

Phantom Dragon unleashed a stream of greyish blue flames from its mouth, incinerating Heavy Infantry with ease.

"Since you control no other Fish, Sea Serpent or Aqua-Type Monsters, your Atlantean Attack Squad loses the attack boost it gained (Attack Squad ATK: 2200→1400)." Yukio pointed out. "Chaos Karma, attack his Attack Squad! Samsara Breath!"

As the azure inferno which erupted from Chaos Karma's maw approached his Monster, Teppei cast his fishing rod and grabbed an Action Card with it.

"I activate the Action Spell Damage Banish!" Teppei declared as his Monster was destroyed. "With this, the damage from this battle is reduced to 0!"

"Well, I'll be damned." Yukio seemed impressed. "To think that you'd use a fishing rod to grab an Action Card, I don't know if I should praise your skill…or ridicule your laziness."

"Hey, who are you calling lazy here!?" Teppei shouted. "This'll teach you to mouth off! I activate my Trap Card, Torrential Reborn! Since Water Monsters on my side of the field were destroyed, I can Special Summon all of them in attack mode and inflict 500 damage to you for each!"

As Teppei's previously destroyed Monsters returned to the field, a large tidal wave engulfed Yukio, blowing him backwards.

Yukio – LP: 4000→2500

"Not bad, Teppei-kun…" Yukio said with a smirk. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Teppei announced. "Draw!"

"At this moment, I activate my Quick-Play Spell, Instant Mining!" Yukio stated. "Through its effect, I can look through my Deck and set the first Normal Trap Card I come across."

"In this case, I activate the Spell Card Abyss Gift!" Teppei declared. "Since I control a Level 7 or higher "Mermail" Monster, I can draw three cards from my Deck and discard one! I choose to discard Mermail Abysshilde. Next up, I activate the effect of Mermail Abyssmegalo in my hand. By sending two Water Monsters from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it (Water/Sea Serpent/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1900/LV: 7)!"

A bipedal armored shark holding a massive blade appeared on Teppei's field.

"Abyssmegalo's effect activates." Teppei stated. "Since it was Special Summoned, I can add one "Abyss-" Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand. I choose Abyss-Scale of the Mizuchi. Furthermore, the effects of the previously discarded Atlantean Dragoons and Mermail Abyssgunde activate as well. Through Dragoons' effect, I can add one Sea Serpent-type Monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon. And through Abyssgunde's effect, I can Special Summon one Mermail Monster from my Graveyard. I choose Mermail Abysshilde (Water/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 400/LV: 3)!"

A monster resembling a young mermaid appeared next to Teppei's other Monsters, winking at Yukio.

"Hoh, so you've managed to gather five Monsters on your field." Yukio remarked. "Pretty impressive, Teppei-kun."

"Trust me, this is only the beginning." Teppei grinned. "I equip Abyss-Scale of the Mizuchi to my Abyssmegalo, increasing its attack by 800 (Abyssmegalo ATK: 2400→3200). And now, since I control three Level 3 or lower Water Monsters, I can tribute them in order to summon one of my mightiest beasts! I release Abysshilde, Heavy Infantry and Attack Squad to Special Summon Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon (Water/Sea Serpent/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1600/LV: 7) in attack mode!"

A large blue Monster resembling a mix between a dragon and a mythical sea serpent materialized on Teppei's field, letting out a furious roar.

"Poseidra's effect activates!" Teppei declared. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field back to each player's hand! And if three or more cards are returned, your Monsters lose 300 attack for each returned card! Tidal Outburst!"

Another massive wave appeared, returning Yukio's Pendulum cards and Teppei's Equip Spell back to their hands and washing over Yukio's Monsters.

(Phantom Dragon ATK: 2500→1600, Chaos Karma ATK: 2800→1900, Abyssmegalo ATK: 3200→2400)

"Eh?" Teppei looked confused. "Why didn't your face-down card return back to your hand as well?"

"Due to the effect of Instant Mining, my Trap is unaffected by your card effects for this turn." Yukio said. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"No matter, this won't change much." Teppei spoke with a dismissive attitude. "I equip Abyss-scale of the Mizuchi to my Abyssmegalo once more (Abyssmegalo ATK: 2400→3200). Furthermore, I activate Abyssmegalo's effect! By tributing one other attack position Water Monster, in this case my Abyssteus, I can have it attack twice in this turn's Battle Phase! Now, it's time for battle! Mermail Abyssmegalo, attack Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon! Abyssal Slasher!"

Abyssmegalo swung its sword, bisecting Chaos Karma and blowing Yukio back.

Yukio – LP: 2500→1200

"Since Chaos Karma was destroyed, I activate the effect of Karma Manifestation in my Graveyard to add it to my hand." Yukio stated.

"Here comes the second attack!" Teppei declared. "Attack his Phantom Dragon now, Abyssmegalo!"

Upon seeing that Abyssmegalo was getting ready to unleash its attack, Yukio started running in an attempt to find an Action Card, chancing upon one placed on a nearby rock.

"I activate the Action Spell Evasion!" Yukio announced. "Your attack is negated!"

"I don't think so!" Teppei shouted. "The effect of Abyss-Scale of the Mizuchi activates! By sending it to the Graveyard, I can negate the activation of a Spell Card's effect (Abyssmegalo ATK: 3200→2400)! As such, my attack resumes unhindered!"

The previous scene was repeated once more as Abyssmegalo destroyed Phantom Dragon with an overhead slash.

Yukio – LP: 1200→400

"This is the end!" Teppei pointed at Yukio. "Poseidra, attack Tachibana Yukio directly! Emperor Howling!"

Following Teppei's words, Yukio was engulfed by Poseidra's blast. However, when the smoke cleared, his Life Points hadn't decreased one bit.

"What just happened?" Teppei looked perplexed. "Why aren't your Life Points 0?"

"That's because I activated my face-down card, Defense Draw." Yukio explained. "Thanks to it, the battle damage was reduced to 0 and I also got to draw one card."

"You're a slippery little fish, huh?" Teppei remarked. "Then, I end my turn with this."

"In that case, it's my turn!" Yukio stated. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Equivalent Exchange! By sending one Spell Card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can add another Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I discard Karma Manifestation to add the Equip Spell Magician's Water Robe from my Deck to my hand. Then, I reset the Pendulum Scale with my Persona Dragon and Mirage Dragon!"

Yukio's two dragons rose once again to the top of the columns of light as the Pendulum Scale was recreated.

"Pendulum Summon! Return from the Extra Deck once more, Gunslinger Magician, Summoner Magician and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

Yukio's previously destroyed Monsters materialized once more after emerging from the portal.

"Damn Pendulum Monsters…" Teppei cursed. "Aren't they essentially immortal as long as the Pendulum Zone is Set? How the Hell is that fair?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who came up with Pendulum Summon, so take your complaints elsewhere." Yukio said. "Now, through Summoner Magician's effect, I add the Ritual Spell Card Arrival from the Different Dimension to my hand, and through Gunslinger Magician's effect, you'll take 400 points of damage! Arcane Bullet!"

Gunslinger Magician shot another crimson-colored bullet, hitting Teppei squarely on the chest once more.

Teppei – LP: 2400→2000

"Next up, I equip Gunslinger Magician with Magician's Water Robe." Yukio announced as his Monster was covered by a navy-blue robe. "Battle! Gunslinger Magician, attack Poseidra! At this moment, the effect of Water Robe activates, reducing your Monster's attack by an amount equal to my Monster's original attack until the End Phase (Poseidra ATK: 2800→1000)! Go, Gunslinger Magician! Dark Shot Barrage!"

"Not so fast!" Teppei exclaimed as he cast his fishing rod once more, grabbing yet another Action Card with it. "I activate the Action Spell Big Escape! Through its effect, I can end the Battle Phase!"

"Tch." Yukio clicked his tongue in irritation. "In that case, I place one card face-down and end my turn with that. During the End Phase, Water Robe's effect ends, returning Poseidra's attack to normal (Poseidra ATK: 1000→2800)."

"Then, it's my turn!" Teppei announced. "Draw! First up, I activate the Spell Card Abyss Breath! Since I control a "Mermail" Monster, I can negate the effects of all face-up cards you control until the End Phase!"

Yukio inwardly cursed. Now he couldn't use the Pendulum Effects of the Monsters in his Pendulum Zones or the effect of Water Robe to defend himself from Teppei's attacks, narrowing down his options. However, if the fisherman Duelist thought that was enough to take him down, he was sorely mistaken.

"Now, I Overlay my Level 7 Abyssmegalo and Poseidra!" Teppei declared. "Using these two Monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!"

As his two Monsters turned into energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Teppei chanted.

"Absolute ruler of the sunless depths! Consume the fierce dragon king of the oceans and manifest in all your glory! Xyz Summon! Arise, Rank 7! Mermail Abyssgaios (Water/Aqua/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1600/R: 7/OU: 2)!"

A monster with an upper half of a human holding a golden trident and a lower half resembling Poseidra's body appeared on Teppei's field.

"Mermail Abyssgaios, huh?" Yukio said. "Am I right to assume that this is your ace Monster?"

"You'd be half correct in saying so." Teppei smirked. "Unfortunately, you won't get the chance to see my other one since you're going to be defeated right now! Mermail Abyssgaios, attack Summoner Magician!"

"Before that, I activate my Trap Card, Vanishing Act!" Yukio announced. "Through its effect, I will tribute my Summoner Magician in order to reduce all Battle Damage to 0 until the End Phase!"

"In that case, Abyssgaios attacks your Gunslinger Magician!" Teppei stated. "Wrath of the Abyss!"

Abyssgaios raised its trident and summoned a towering vortex of water, blowing away Gunslinger Magician with it.

"With this, I end my turn." Teppei smirked. "And for your information, as long as Abyssgaios has Overlay Units, Level 5 or higher Monsters cannot attack, meaning that all your high Level Monsters are essentially sealed."

"Don't be so sure about that." Yukio returned Teppei's smirk with one of his own. "There's more than one way to skin a cat…or in this case a giant man-fish. My turn! Draw! I activate the effect of Magician's Water Robe in my Graveyard! Since it was destroyed due to the equipped Monster being destroyed, I can banish it in order to add one Spell Card from my Deck to my hand! I choose the Quick-Play Spell Unraveling Bonds and discard one card from my hand to activate it! Through its effect, I can target one Monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, destroy it and special summon the Monsters used for its summon in attack mode with their effect negated and their attack doubled! I choose to destroy Abyssgaios!"

Following Yukio's words, a beam of energy was shot from the Spell Card, causing numerous cracks to appear on Abyssgaios's body, leading to its destruction. Immediately afterwards, Poseidra and Abyssmegalo returned to the field.

(Abyssmegalo ATK: 2400→4800, Poseidra ATK: 2800→5600)

"Uh, you do realize that you may have destroyed Abyssgaios, but you gave me two even more powerful Monsters in its place?" Teppei had a puzzled expression on his face. "What exactly was the purpose of that?"

"Simple really." Yukio remarked. "I needed to get rid of Abyssgaios's pesky second effect, which enables it to negate the effects of all Monsters with an attack lower that itself by detaching one Overlay Unit. Unfortunately for you, I've gone up against a Duelist using a combination of Mermail and Atlantean Monsters in the past, so I'm familiar with their effects. If it makes you feel any better though, you're much more skilled than that guy was."

"It really doesn't…" Teppei frowned. "However, my Monsters are still stronger than yours."

"Maybe so, but that will change soon enough." Yukio spoke with a confident expression. "First, it's time for another Pendulum Summon! Return to my side, Gunslinger Magician and Summoner Magician!"

Yukio's two Monsters emerged once more from the portal between the columns of light.

"And of course, my Magicians' effects activate once more!" Yukio declared. "Through Summoner Magician's effect, I add Dowsing Magician from my Deck to my hand, and through Gunslinger Magician's effect, you'll receive 400 points of damage! Arcane Bullet!"

Teppei was struck once more by Gunslinger Magician's shot, causing him to grunt in pain.

Teppei – LP: 2000→1600

"Next up, I activate the Spell Card Dowsing Fusion, which allows me to banish two Pendulum Monsters in order to Fusion Summon!" Yukio announced. "The ones I choose to fuse are the Gunslinger Magician and Summoner Magician on my field!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio began chanting.

"Arcane master of rituals! Gun-wielding spellcaster! Gather your power now under the baton's guidance! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 7! The warrior whose song echoes across the battlefield, Harmonious Melody Paladin (ATK: 2700/DEF: 1800/LV: 7/SC: 8)!"

The magician holding a baton-shaped wand and a musical sheet appeared on Yukio's field.

"First it's Pendulum, then it's Ritual, and now it's Fusion…?" Teppei sighed. "Damn, you're one overpowered fellow, aren't you?"

"And I'm not even finished yet." Yukio grinned. "By banishing the discarded Arrival from the Different Dimension, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Pendulum Monster from my banish zone with its effects negated. Revive once more, Gunslinger Magician!"

Yukio's Monster returned once again to the field through a portal.

"And now, Harmonious Melody Paladin's effect activates!" Yukio declared. "By targeting one Pendulum Monster on my field, I can increase its attack by the sum of the attack of all other Pendulum Monsters I control! However, only that Monster can attack in this turn's Battle Phase! I target Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! Do it, my Paladin! Symphonic Reinforcement!"

Streams of energy arose from all of Yukio's Monsters and were sent to Phantom Dragon with a wave of Harmonious Melody Paladin's wand.

(Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK: 2500→7000)

"An attack of 7000!?" Teppei cried out. "Oi, oi, that's a bit too much!"

"It's such a shame, Teppei-kun." Yukio shook his head in disappointment. "It looks like you were right when you said I wouldn't get the chance to see your other ace Monster. Now, the finale! Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, attack Mermail Abyssmegalo!"

"I won't let it end so easily!" Teppei shouted as he grabbed another Action Card thanks to his fishing rod. "I activate the Action Spell Savage Survival! By tributing one Monster I control, I can target another Monster and increase its attack by 1000! I tribute Abyssmegalo to increase Poseidra's attack (Poseidra ATK: 5600→6600)!"

"In that case, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, attack Poseidra!" Yukio exclaimed. "Phantom Spiral Flame!"

Phantom Dragon unleashed a stream of greyish blue flames from its maw, incinerating Poseidra.

Teppei – LP: 1600→1200

"It seems you were unable to finish me off on this turn after all, Tachibana Yukio." Teppei smirked. "As you said before, thanks to your Paladin's effect, no other Monster you control can attack except for the Monster targeted by its effect. On my next turn—"

"It appears you weren't listening to me before." Yukio interrupted Teppei with a confident smile. "This is the finale of our Duel! Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's effect activates! Since it destroyed a Level 5 or higher Monster and inflicted battle damage to you, Odd-Eyes can inflict effect damage to you equal to the attack of the cards on my Pendulum Zones!"

"Eh!?" Teppei looked shocked. "But the combined attack of both cards on your Pendulum Zones is…2400! If I receive that amount as damage—!"

"You will lose." Yukio completed Teppei's sentence. "Finish this, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! Atomic Force!"

Following Yukio's words, streams of energy flowed from the Pendulum Zones on Phantom Dragon's back, forming a large crimson energy orb. After that, a crimson blast was shot from Phantom Dragon, engulfing Teppei and blasting him backwards.

Teppei – LP: 1200→0

Yukio: WIN

"Are you alright, Teppei-kun?" Yukio approached the downed Duelist. "Need a hand there?"

"I'm OK more or less…" Teppei said with a grunt as he got up and dusted himself. Then, he offered a Pendulum card to Yukio with a scowl on his face. "I suppose you earned this. Haa, I knew picking a fight with you was a bad idea…"

"In that case, maybe you shouldn't have set such an obvious trap." Yukio pointed out. "Only an idiot would fall for that. Well, in any case, I'm off. Good luck during the rest of the tournament. You'll need it."

And with that, Yukio took off. After Teppei was sure he had left, he opened his tackle box, where several Pendulum cards were stored.

"Good thing I kept the rest of my Pendulum cards hidden from sight." Teppei said as he wiped his brow. "However, if all Duelists participating are as crazy tough as that guy was, I will be hard-pressed to qualify for the next round. I have to play it smart, which means I need a sucker, ahem, ally to…help me out a bit."

At that moment, Teppei spotted Michio walking in the distance, causing a sly smile to appear on his face.

"Well, speak of the Devil…"

* * *

 _A while later…_

After getting out of that infernal jungle at long last, Yukio found himself in the Iceberg Area of the Action Field. Unfortunately, it wasn't as great of an improvement as he had hoped in regards to the climate.

"Brrrr." Yukio shivered while rubbing his hands to warm them up. "First we have unbearable humidity, and now it's subzero temperatures. I'll be very surprised if I don't catch a cold by the end of the Battle Royal…"

While Yukio walked around, both in an attempt to keep himself warm and look for Pendulum cards, he came across a familiar figure.

"Gongenzaka!" Yukio called out to his friend. "You're here as well?"

"Oh, if it isn't Yukio." Gongenzaka said. "How's the Battle Royal going for you so far?"

"Pretty good I guess." Yukio responded. "I won a Duel against Tairyobata Teppei and got two Pendulum cards, so I have a grand total of four. What about you, Gongenzaka? Did you Duel anyone so far?"

"Actually, not so long ago, I was involved in a Tag Duel along with Yuzu against LDS's exchange students Olga and Halil, who specialize in Synchro and Fusion Summoning respectively." Gongenzaka stated. "Unfortunately, I lost, but Yuzu was successful in defeating them both, so I got a Pendulum card for a grand total of three."

"I see." Yukio nodded. "And what about the…other issue? Have you come across anyone suspicious so far?"

"Apart from the tournament participants, no, I have not." Gongenzaka said. "However, rest assured that I, the man Gongenzaka, will not let my guard down for even an instant."

"That's good to hear. I'll also keep my eyes peeled for any sign of unnatural occurrences." Yukio then smiled. "However, enough with that unpleasant topic. Since you and I encountered each other here, how about a Duel? Truth be told, I always wanted to face your peculiar Steadfast Dueling ever since I first heard about it."

"My sentiments are similar to yours, Yukio." Gongenzaka grinned. "I also want to experience the strength that brought down even Akaba Reiji. Using my prided Steadfast Dueling, I'll take on anything you can throw at me!"

"Nice guts as always, Gongenzaka!" Yukio exclaimed with apparent enthusiasm as he activated his Duel Disk. "In this case, let's get this started! I bet one Pendulum card for this Duel!"

"I accept this bet!" Gongenzaka responded as he activated his own Duel Disk. "Let us have a splendid battle, Yukio!"

[Duel!]

Both Yukio and Gongenzaka shouted in unison.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Gongenzaka – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Gongenzaka announced. "I summon Superheavy Samurai Jisha-Q (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 1900/LV: 4)!"

A mechanical warrior with a giant magnet on its head appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"Jisha-Q's effect activates!" Gongenzaka declared. "If this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower "Superheavy Samurai" Monster from my hand! Come, a second copy of Jisha-Q in defense mode!"

Another Jisha-Q appeared next to the first one, with the two Monsters forming an electromagnetic barrier with their hands.

"Through Jisha-Q's second effect, your Monsters cannot attack any other Monsters except for Jisha-Q." Gongenzaka stated. "And since I control two of them, you can't attack any of them. I end my turn with this."

"Not bad, Gongenzaka." Yukio praised his opponent. "That's quite the sturdy wall you've got there. However, I won't be deterred by just this! My turn! Draw! Using the Scale 1 White Wing Magician and the Scale 5 Nobledragon Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Yukio's two magicians rose to the top of the columns of light that materialized next to him.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 4!" Yukio announced. "Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (ATK: 1200/DEF: 600/LV: 3/SC: 8) and a new comrade, Swordmaster Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1300/LV: 4/SC: 2) in attack mode!"

Two energy beams erupted from the portal between the columns of light, solidifying into the forms of Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon and a Monster dressed in clothes that resembled a mix between a warrior's armor and a mage's robe. The new Monster also held a broadsword with runic symbols inscribed into it.

"Next up, I summon the Tuner Monster Union Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 300/LV: 1/SC: 8)!"

Another new magician which looked part human and part machine appeared on Yukio's field.

"Union Magician's effect activates." Yukio stated. "When this card is summoned successfully, I can target one Pendulum Monster on my field and increase or reduce its Level by 1. I select Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon and increase its Level by 1 (Mirage Dragon LV: 3→4)."

"A Tuner Monster, huh…?" Gongenzaka muttered. "Naturally, what follows next is…"

"I Tune my now Level 4 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon with the Level 1 Union Magician!" Yukio declared as Mirage Dragon turned into four stars and Union Magician turned into a green ring surrounding them. "Unappeased pursuer of the unknown, travel across the path that leads to the one truth! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 5! Voyager Magician (Light/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1500/LV: 5)!"

A magician clad in a worn-out robe and holding a staff that resembled a walking stick materialized on Yukio's field.

"I see you've got a new Synchro Monster there." Gongenzaka stated. "However, thanks to my two Jisha-Q copies, it cannot declare an attack like the rest of your Monsters."

"It doesn't have to." Yukio smirked. "Voyager Magician's effect activates! Once per turn, it can banish itself and one other Monster on my opponent's field until the End Phase! I will banish your defense position Jisha-Q! Call from Beyond!"

Both Voyager Magician and Jisha-Q were absorbed by a vortex and vanished.

"Now your impenetrable defense is broken." Yukio remarked. "Battle! Swordmaster Magician, attack his remaining Jisha-Q! Soulshatter Blade!"

Swordmaster Magician raised its sword, which was covered in energy, and swung it down, bisecting Jisha-Q and destroying it.

Gongenzaka – LP: 4000→3300

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Yukio stated. "At this moment, Voyager Magician's effect ends, so both it and Jisha-Q return to our respective fields."

Following Yukio's words, the two Monsters emerged once more on the field.

"As expected of you, Yukio." Gongenzaka smiled. "You were able to instantly tear down my defenses like it was nothing. However, don't get too complacent. My true Steadfast Dueling begins now! My turn! Draw! Using the Scale 5 Pendulum Statue Purple Shield and my Scale 12 Pendulum Statue Black Sun, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Gongenzaka, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 6 through 11!" Gongenzaka declared. "Pendulum Summon! Come, Superheavy Samurai Big Ben-K (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 3500/LV: 8) in defense mode!"

A single beam of energy emerged from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of a mechanical warrior holding a spear and sitting cross-legged.

"So this is Pendulum Summon…" Gongenzaka seemed amazed at his accomplishment. "I, the man Gongenzaka, can't help but feel a bit envious of you and Yuya for having access to this power at all times."

"Eh, don't worry too much about it." Yukio waved his hand dismissively. "The way things are going right now, Pendulum Summon will soon become a widespread phenomenon available to all Duelists. —But I have to admit that these Pendulum cards made by the Leo Corporation are quite impressive. Perhaps I should also incorporate some of them into my Deck for this Battle Royal."

"Well, I guess that for a Duelist with a Deck filled with Pendulum cards which have a variety of effects like you, these ones must seem pretty plain in comparison." Gongenzaka remarked. "Now, battle! Big Ben-K, attack Voyager Magician! And as you are probably aware, Big Ben-K can attack while in defense mode, and when it does, its defense is applied for damage calculation! Go, Big Ben-K! Raging Smash!"

Big Ben-K smashed its fist on the ground, generating a wave of energy that headed straight for Voyager Magician. At this moment, Yukio spotted an Action Card a few meters away from him. Just as he was about to go for it—he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, with Big Ben-K's attack destroying Voyager Magician and sending Yukio skidding backwards.

Yukio – LP: 4000→2800

"Why didn't you grab that Action Card?" Gongenzaka seemed puzzled. "You might have been able to protect your Monster from destruction with it. Or are you planning something else and intentionally let the attack go through?"

"No tricks." Yukio reassured his friend. "It's just…you're a Duelist who has a powerful bond with his Monsters and relies solely on them to emerge victorious. That feeling is resonating with my soul as a Duelist and makes want to surpass you with my own strength. That's why I declare to you now that I will fight you head-on without relying on Action Cards. Using my Deck alone, I will overcome you and your Steadfast Dueling!"

"I like your resolve, Yukio!" Gongenzaka exclaimed. "As expected, you fully understand how a true Duel between men should be! Very well, I will accept that challenge, and declare in return that my unshakable soul will not yield before you! I end my turn!"

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! Using my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon! Return from the Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon!"

The small green-colored dragon appeared once more on the field.

"Next up, I release my Mirage Dragon to Advance Summon Oafdragon Magician (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1400/LV: 6/SC: 2)!"

The magician dressed in a plain outfit and holding a short staff appeared on Yukio's field.

"Battle!" Yukio declared. "Oafdragon Magician, attack Jisha-Q! Zephyros Wave!"

A blast of wind was unleashed from Oafdragon Magician's staff, blowing away Jisha-Q.

"Next up, Swordmaster Magician, attack Big Ben-K!"

"What did you say!?" Gongenzaka cried in shock. "But Big Ben-K's defense is way higher than Swordmaster Magician's attack points!"

"Swordmaster Magician's effect activates!" Yukio stated. "When this card battles, I can send one Pendulum Monster from my field to the Graveyard in order to increase its attack by an amount equal to the sent Monster's attack until the Battle Phase's end! My choice of course is Oafdragon Magician! Animus Consumption!"

In response to its controller's words, Swordmaster Magician raised its sword and absorbed Oafdragon Magician, which had turned into energy.

(Swordmaster Magician ATK: 1600→3700)

"Furthermore, due to Nobledragon Magician's Pendulum Effect, Oafdragon Magician will be placed face-up into the Extra Deck instead of going to the Graveyard." Yukio said. "Now, the battle continues! Destroy Big Ben-K, Swordmaster Magician! Soulshatter Blade!"

With a rapid swing of its sword, Swordmaster Magician decapitated Big Ben-K, destroying it.

"Big Ben-K will not fall so easily!" Gongenzaka exclaimed. "I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Soul Makarugaeshi in my hand! If a defense position Monster I control was destroyed by battle, I can send this card to the Graveyard and special summon it in attack mode! Revive, Big Ben-K!"

Following Gongenzaka's words, a bead bracelet appeared on the field and sank inside a vortex, bring back Big Ben-K with it upon ascending once more.

"With the battle's end, Swordmaster Magician's attack returns to normal (Swordmaster Magician ATK: 3700→1600)." Yukio stated. "I end my turn with that."

"Then, it's my turn!" Gongenzaka announced. "Draw! I summon the Tuner Monster Superheavy Samurai Horaga-E (Earth/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 600/LV: 2)!"

A small robot holding a trumpet appeared on Gongnezaka's field.

"Here it comes…" Yukio murmured. "Gongenzaka's ace Monster…"

"I tune my Level 8 Big Ben-K with my Level 2 Horaga-E!" Gongenzaka declared, with Ben-K turning into eight stars and Horaga-E becoming two rings that enveloped these stars. "Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susano-O (Earth/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 3800/LV: 10) in defense mode!"

An imposing mechanical warrior holding a naginata and sitting cross-legged appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"Battle!" Gongenzaka pointed at Yukio's Monster. "Susano-O, attack Swordmaster Magician! And just like Big Ben-K, Susano-O can also attack while in defense position and use its defense for damage calculation! Kusanagi Sword Slash!"

Susano-O swung its naginata, unleashing a wave of energy that destroyed Swordmaster Magician with ease, blowing Yukio backwards due to the shockwave.

Yukio – LP: 2800→600

"I end my turn with this." Gongenzaka stated. "Now, how do you intend to tear down the almighty wall that is Susano-O, Yukio?"

"It doesn't seem like it's going to be easy, that's for sure." Yukio commented. "However, if I can't bring it down, I'll just have to go over it! My turn! Draw! I will Pendulum Summon once more! Come, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon and Swordmaster Magician from my Extra Deck, and from my hand, Gunslinger Magician (ATK: 1800/DEF: 600/LV: 4/SC: 5) in defense mode!"

Yukio's previously destroyed Monsters returned to the field once more, accompanied by Gunslinger Magician.

"Gunslinger Magician's effect activates!" Yukio announced. "When this card is Pendulum Summoned successfully, I can inflict 400 points of damage to you! Arcane Bullet!"

Gunslinger Magician shot a crimson bullet from its gun, striking Gongenzaka's shoulder with it.

Gongenzaka – LP: 3300→2900

"I end my turn with this." Yukio stated. "I may have inflicted only a little damage there, but even the sturdiest of walls will collapse if enough cracks are made on it."

"Perhaps, but that's assuming I, the man Gongenzaka, will give you the chance to continue using the same tactic!" Gongenzaka exclaimed. "My turn! Draw! Since I control another "Superheavy Samurai" Monster, I can Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Ashigar-U (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 1700/LV: 3)!"

A small mechanical soldier holding an arquebus appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"Ashigar-U's effect activates!" Gongenzaka declared. "By banishing this card from the field while I have no Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, I can banish up to five "Superheavy Samurai" from my Graveyard to draw one card for each! I banish Big Ben-K, my two Jisha-Q and Makarugaeshi to draw four cards! Then, since you control two or more Monsters, I can Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Tenbin (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

Another mechanical soldier holding a pair of scales materialized on Gongenzaka's field.

"I activate Tenbin's effect!" Gongenzaka stated. "When this card is summoned, I can select one "Superheavy Samurai" Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it! Return to my side, Horaga-E!"

The mechanical soldier holding a small trumpet appeared once more on Gongenzaka's field.

"Now, I tune my Level 4 Tenbin and my Level 2 Horaga-E!" Gongenzaka announced as Tenbin turned into four stars and Horaga-E turned into two green rings surrounding them. "Raise your voice, godly demon! Come before us onto this frozen battlefield! Synchro Summon! Come down, Level 6! Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendo-G (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 2500/LV: 6)!"

A crimson-colored mechanical ogre holding a giant club and sitting cross-legged appeared next to Susano-O.

"Hoh?" Yukio raised his eyebrow. "Another Superheavy Samurai Synchro Monster? It looks quite ferocious."

"You will soon find out that its appearance isn't the only ferocious thing about it." Gongenzaka declared. "Shutendo-G's effect activates! If this card is Synchro Summoned while I have no Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, I can destroy all Spell and Trap Cards my opponent controls! So say farewell to your Pendulum Scale!"

"I won't let you!" Yukio exclaimed. "I activate my face-down card, the Quick-Play Spell Pendulum Moratorium! Thanks to its effect, cards on my Pendulum Zones cannot be destroyed by your card effects for this turn!"

"Good move, Yukio." Gongenzaka praised his friend. "However, I, the man Gongenzaka, am far from finished here! I summon Superheavy Samurai Soul Double Horn (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 300/LV: 1)!"

A chestplate with two horns protruding from it appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"I activate Double Horn's effect to equip it to Susano-O!" Gongenzaka said as Double Horn attached itself to Susano-O. "Next up, I equip from my hand Superheavy Samurai Soul Vanquish Gauntlets (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/ DEF: 400/LV: 1) and Superheavy Samurai Soul Infernal Kote (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 1000/LV: 2) to Susano-O and Shutendo-G respectively."

Following Gongenzaka's words, a pair of greyish gauntlets was equipped to Susano-O, while a pair of crimson armored sleeves was equipped to Shutendo-G.

"Due to the effect of Vanquish Gauntlets, Susano-O's defense increases by 400 (Susano-O DEF: 3800→4200), and due to the effect of Infernal Kote, Shutendo-G's defense increases by 1000 (Shutendo-G DEF: 2500→3500)." Gongenzaka stated. "Battle! Shutendo-G, attack Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon! And just like Susano-O, Shutendo-G can attack while in defense position! Wrathful Rampage!"

"Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon's effect activates!" Yukio declared just as Shutendo-G's club was about to make contact with his Monster. "Once per turn, if this card is targeted for an attack, I can switch the target of the attack to another Pendulum Monster on the field! I choose Swordmaster Magician as the new target for Shutendo-G's attack!"

Although it shouldn't have made much of a difference, Yukio had a bad feeling about letting Susano-O attack Swordmaster or Gunslinger. Since he couldn't protect both of them from it however, he chose to safeguard Swordmaster Magician. While these thoughts passed from his head, Shutendo-G's club struck his Monster, easily destroying it.

"The effect of the equipped Infernal Kote now activates." Gongenzaka said. "Each time the equipped Monster destroys one of your Monsters, you receive 500 points of damage, Yukio!"

A wave of flames erupted from Shutendo-G's arms and enveloped Yukio, causing him to grunt in pain.

Yukio – LP: 600→100

"Next up, Susano-O will attack your Gunslinger Magician!" Gongenzaka declared. "Kusanagi Sword Slash!"

Susnao-O swung down its naginata, bisecting Gunslinger Magician.

"At this moment, the effect of the equipped Vanquish Gauntlets activates!" Gongenzaka exclaimed. "If the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster, that Monster is banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard or the Extra Deck in the case of Pendulum Monsters!"

"So you also incorporated anti-Pendulum measures in your Deck, huh…?" Yukio murmured. "I guess my earlier hunch was correct after all…"

"Furthermore, due to the effect of Double Horn, Susano-O can attack once more!" Gongenzaka stated. "Destroy his Mirage Dragon, Susano-O! Kusanagi Sword Slash!"

Once more, Susano-O slammed its naginata down, summoning a wave of energy that blasted away Mirage Dragon.

"That was a nice attack, Gongenzaka." Yukio said with a grin, and then frowned. "However, why didn't you equip Double Horn and Infernal Kote together to one of your Monsters? With two consecutive attacks, you could have given me 1000 points of damage, making me lose the Duel."

"Unfortunately, Infernal Kote cannot be equipped to a Monster which is already equipped with another "Superheavy Samurai" card, and other "Superheavy Samurai" cards also cannot be equipped to a Monster already equipped with Infernal Kote." Gongenzaka explained. "With this, I end my turn. However, even though I wasn't able to defeat you this turn, your field is empty, your hand is at zero and your Life Points are down to a mere 100. On my next turn, it will be a simple matter to extinguish your remaining Life Points."

"Then I just have to settle things on this turn, don't I?" Yukio said with a grin. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Gap Draw! Since I control no Monsters while you do, I can draw one card for each Monster you control! However, during the End Phase, I must discard all cards in my hand!"

Yukio placed his hand on his Deck.

"Let's do this, Gongenzaka!" Yukio exclaimed. "This is the draw that will decide this match!"

Upon drawing his two cards and checking them out, Yukio let out a small smile.

"It looks like my path to victory is now wide open!" Yukio stated. "First up, I will Pendulum Summon once more! Return back to my side, Swordmaster Magician in defense mode!"

Yukio's Monster materialized on the field once again upon emerging from the Pendulum portal.

"Next up, I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Synchro!" Yukio declared. "Through its effect, I can perform a Synchro Summon by using the cards in my Pendulum Zones as Synchro Materials and treating one of them as the Tuner Monster! With the Level 3 Nobledragon Magician as the Tuner Monster, I tune it with the Level 4 White Wing Magician!"

As White Wing Magician turned into four stars and Nobledragon Magician turned into three green rings, Yukio chanted.

"Pure white dragon with unblemished wings! Descend upon the battlefield with the speed of light and slash apart every enemy in your path! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clearwing Fast Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4) in defense mode!"

The white dragon appeared while letting out a majestic roar that shook the nearby icebergs.

"So after Xyz and Fusion, you also performed a Synchro Summon by using your Pendulum cards, huh?" Gongenzaka frowned. "However, why did you put both your Monsters in defense mode? You are aware that it's useless trying to shore up your defenses due to Infernal Kote's effect, no?"

"Don't worry, I'm well aware of that." Yukio said with a smile. "However, my strategy is far from over! I activate the Spell Card Decisive Battle! Through its effect, I can switch all defense position Monsters I control to attack position! After that—I can also switch an equal number of Monsters my opponent controls to attack mode as well!"

"What!?" Gongenzaka cried out in shock. "You control two Monsters in defense mode…which means both Superheavy Samurai Monsters I control will be switched to attack mode as well!"

"Precisely." Yukio said as all Monsters on the field were switched to attack mode. "You're not the only one who can come up with countermeasures for the opponent's strategy, you know? Once it was confirmed that you were one of the sixteen participants of the Battle Royal, I put this handy little card in my Deck in case I ever came up against you."

"You got me." Gongenzaka smiled as he assumed a fighting stance. "In this case, come at me with all your strength, Yukio! I will face you head-on in a manner befitting of the heir of the Gongenzaka Dojo and the Steadfast Style!"

"As you wish!" Yukio exclaimed. "First up, Clearwing's effect activates! Once per turn, I can target one Special Summoned Monster my opponent controls, make its attack 0 and negate its effects! My target is your Susano-O! Vanishing Mirror!"

"My defeat may be guaranteed at this point, but that doesn't mean I'll go down without a fight!" Gongenzaka announced. "The effect of the equipped Vanquish Gauntlets activates! When an opponent's Monster effect targets the equipped Monster, I can send this card to the Graveyard in order to negate that effect!"

Following Gongenzaka's words, the gauntlets detached themselves from Susano-O and formed a protective barrier in front of it, intercepting Clearwing's wave of light.

"That was a nice counter, but, as you said so yourself, it won't affect the end result!" Yukio declared. "Battle! Clearwing Fast Dragon, attack Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendo-G! Terminal Velocity Edge!"

Clearwing surged forward, surrounded by raging winds, and tore through Shutendo-G, obliterating it.

Gongenzaka – LP: 2900→900

"Now, the finale!" Yukio announced. "Swordmaster Magician, attack Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susano-O! At this moment, Swordmaster Magician's effect activates, allowing me to send Clearwing to the Graveyard and increase my Monster's attack by an amount equal to Clearwing's attack! Animus Consumption!"

Clearwing turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by Swordmaster Magician's blade, causing a raging white aura in the shape of a dragon to cloak the sword.

(Swordmaster Magician ATK: 1600→4100)

"Finish this, Swordmaster Magician!" Yukio exclaimed. "Soulshatter Blade!"

Upon hearing Yukio's command, Swordmaster Magician rushed forward, clashing its blade against Susano-O's naginata. After exchanging a number of furious blows with Susano-O, Swordmaster Magician jumped upwards and unleashed a wave of energy shaped like Clearwing, which engulfed Susano-O and destroyed it, sending Gongenzaka flying.

Gongenzaka – LP: 900→0

Yukio: WIN

"Hahahaha!" Gongenzaka let out a booming laugh as he got up. "That was an amazing Duel, Yukio! I was certain I had you back there, but you managed to pull off a miraculous reversal and come out on top in the end! I've certainly witnessed the strong bond you have with your Deck and its full might with my own body!"

"Likewise, I also got a good taste of your Steadfast Dueling thanks to our clash." Yukio said with a smile as he approached Gongenzaka. "It was quite splendid as expected. If you had pushed me a bit more, I would have certainly been defeated."

"Your praise honors me." Gongenzaka said as he offered Pendulum Statue Purple Shield to Yukio. "Here are your winnings as per our bet. Where are you planning on going now?"

"I guess I'll head for the Volcano Area for a change of scenery…and hope the climate is more tolerable." Yukio said. "I'm so done with the freezing temperature in this place."

"Yes, the environment is a bit too chilly for my tastes as well even though I'm mostly used to cold climates thanks to my mountain training." Gongenzaka nodded in agreement. "I, the man Gongenzaka, will head towards the Jungle Area in search of more Pendulum cards or another opponent."

"If you go to the Jungle Area, beware of Tairyobata Teppei." Yukio warned his friend. "He's apparently fond of setting idiotic traps so keep your eyes open."

"I'll keep that in mind. Good luck during the rest of the tournament and be careful."

"Same to you, Gongenzaka."

After bumping their fists while grinning, the two youths split up…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Ancient Ruins Area…_

"…Why is this place filled with ancient buildings? Did we stumble across some sort of archaeological site…?"

Gerard wondered with his usual sleepy look as he lazily surveyed the area around him, the members of the Obelisk Force assembled behind him.

"No, that's probably an Action Field." Sora said as he approached Gerard. "It appears to encompass the whole city, dividing it into four different areas from what I can see. Someone's been expecting us…"

"How troublesome…" Gerard said with a tired sigh. "That means even more work for us… In any case, you're all aware of our objective… Split up, find Serena and drag her back to Academia if need be… Get rid of anyone who gets in the way…"

"Also, if anyone comes across Kurosaki, don't lay a finger on him." Sora had a malicious grin on his face and intense killing intent could be felt exuding from his body. "That guy is my prey."

"And also, be quick about it…" Gerard yawned as he began walking away. "I hate losing more sleep than necessary…"

"Hey." Sora called out to him. "Where are you going, Gerard?"

"I'm off to track down a huge pain in the ass…" Gerard merely responded so. "You guys handle the rest…"

And with that, Gerard disappeared.

"As always, that guy is such a weirdo even though he's one of the elites…" Sora commented with a sigh before turning to the Obelisk Force. "What are you standing around for? You have your orders. Move out!"

[Yes!]

And with that, the members of the Obelisk Force split up like hounds chasing their prey, signaling the start of the chaotic battle that would soon engulf this field…

* * *

Card Corner

 **Gunslinger Magician**

ATK: 1800, DEF: 600, LV: 4, SC: 5

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when a Pendulum Monster you control battles an opponent's Monster, you can have that Monster lose 600 ATK until the Battle Phase's end (even if this card leaves the field).

Monster Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned successfully, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent.

 **Nobledragon Magician**

ATK: 700, DEF: 1400, LV: 3, SC: 5

Fire/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when a face-up Pendulum Monster on your side of the field would be sent to the Graveyard, place it face up on your Extra Deck instead.

Monster Effect: If this card is used for a Synchro Summon, send it to the Graveyard. Once per turn, if this card is in your hand or Graveyard, you can target 1 Level 7 or higher "Odd-Eyes" Monster you control; reduce its Level by 3 and Special Summon this card.

 **Swordmaster Magician**

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

ATK: 1600, DEF: 1300, LV: 4, SC: 2

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when a Pendulum Monster you control battles an opponent's Monster, you can have your Monster gain 600 ATK until the Battle Phase's end (even if this card leaves the field).

Monster Effect: Once per turn during your Battle Phase, if this card battles an opponent's Monster, you can send one other Pendulum Monster you control to the Graveyard; increase this card's ATK by an amount equal to the sent Monster's ATK until the Battle Phase's end.

 **Union Magician**

ATK: 200, DEF: 300, LV: 1, SC: 8

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target two Pendulum Monsters on the field; increase the Level of one Pendulum Monster on your field by the difference between the targeted Monsters' Levels.

Monster Effect: When this card is summoned successfully, you can select one other Pendulum Monster on your field; increase or reduce its Level by one.

 **Voyager Magician**

ATK: 2300, DEF: 1500, LV: 5

Light/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect

1 Spellcaster-type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can target 1 Monster your opponent controls; banish it and this card until the End Phase. If this card is banished by a card effect, you can Special Summon it during your next Standby Phase with its effects negated.

 **Superheavy Samurai Ashigar-U**

ATK: 500, DEF: 1700, LV: 3

Earth/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: If you control another "Superheavy Samurai" Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard, you can banish this card from your field, and then banish up to five "Superheavy Samurai" Monsters from your Graveyard; draw one card for each banished Monster.

 **Superheavy Samurai Soul Vanquish Gauntlets**

ATK: 0, DEF: 400, LV: 1

Earth/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control; equip this Monster from your hand or field to that target or unequip this card and Special Summon it in attack position. The equipped Monster gains 400 DEF, and whenever it destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, banish that Monster. If the equipped Monster is targeted by a card effect, you can send this card to the Graveyard; negate that effect.

 **Superheavy Samurai Soul Infernal Kote**

ATK: 100, DEF: 1000, LV: 2

Earth/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control; equip this Monster from your hand or field to that target or unequip this card and Special Summon it in attack position. This card cannot be equipped to a Monster which is already equipped with another "Superheavy Samurai" card, also other "Superheavy Samurai" cards cannot be equipped to a Monster equipped with this card. The equipped Monster gains 1000 DEF, and whenever it destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

 **Instant Mining**

Quick-Play Spell Card

When this card is activated, look through your Deck and set the first Normal Trap Card you come across. Furthermore, for the duration of this turn, the Trap Card you set is unaffected by your opponent's card effects.

 **Abyss Gift**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a Level 7 or higher "Mermail" Monster, draw three cards from your Deck and discard one.

 **Equivalent Exchange**

Normal Spell Card

Send one Spell Card from your hand or field to the Graveyard; add one Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

 **Magician's Water Robe**

Equip Spell Card

Equip only to a Spellcaster-type Monster. If the equipped Monster battles an opponent's Monster, the opponent's Monster loses ATK equal to the equipped Monster's original ATK until the End Phase. If this card was sent to the Graveyard because the equipped Monster was destroyed, you can banish it during your Main Phase 1 to add one Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

 **Abyss Breath**

Normal Spell Card

You can activate this card if you control a face-up "Mermail" Monster; negate the effects of your opponent's face-up cards until the End Phase.

 **Unraveling Bonds**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Discard one card and target one Monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; destroy it, and then Special Summon the Monsters used for its summon in attack mode with their effects negated and their ATK doubled. During the End Phase, destroy them.

 **Savage Survival**

Action Spell

Tribute one Monster you control, and then target another Monster on the field; increase its ATK by 1000.

 **Gap Draw**

Normal Spell Card

If you control no Monsters while your opponent does, draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of Monsters your opponent controls. During the End Phase, discard all cards in your hand to the Graveyard.

 **Pendulum Synchro**

Normal Spell Card

If you have two cards in your Pendulum Zones, you can send them both to the Graveyard and Special Summon one Synchro Monster whose Level is equal to the combined Level of the sent cards by treating one of the cards as a Tuner Monster (this Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon).

 **Decisive Battle**

Normal Spell Card

If you control defense position Monsters, switch them to attack mode, and then switch an equal number of your opponent's defense position Monsters into attack mode as well (Flip effects are activated normally).

 **Well, that was chapter 9. It was more of a 'calm before the storm' chapter as the real action will begin next chapter when the heroes clash with Academia's agents. As such, in this chapter, Yukio dueled against Teppei and Gongenzaka. I picked Teppei because, much like Hokuto, I wanted to give him a bit of the spotlight before he meets his tragic fate. Since his Deck wasn't revealed except for the Legendary Fisherman cards, I gave him an Atlantean/Mermail Deck since I thought it fits him. As for Gongenzaka, I wanted to write a Duel between him and Yukio at some point so I inserted it in this chapter.**

 **I also just watched episode 145 today. While Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon was pretty good, I was a bit disappointed with Final Fortress Falcon. I expected its effect to be more impressive than merely attacking multiple times. I hope they'll improve it somewhat in the OCG. Furthermore, from what I've heard, Arc-V is ending with episode 148, and since Yuya's upcoming Duel with Jack seems to me like a two-part Duel, we probably won't get to see a Yuya vs Reiji Duel, which is a shame. I guess Reiji will be the rival the main character never managed to beat like Kaito in Zexal.**

 **As always, please read and review.**

 **See you all next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Greetings, community! We've finally reached the double digits with this chapter, where the fight against Academia begins! So, without further ado, please enjoy Chapter 10!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Omens of Disaster**

"What's the current situation?"

Reiji directed this question to the personnel around him from his usual seat in LDS's control room.

"No abnormalities detected thus far, President." One of the technicians reported. "All sixteen participants of the Junior Youth Battle Royal are accounted for."

"I see. What about Serena? Have you located her?"

"One moment, President…" Another technician spoke while checking the screen in front of her. "Yes, we've just confirmed her position. She's currently involved in a Duel against one of LDS's exchange students, Dennis Macfield, in the Volcano Area. Hiiragi Yuzu also appears to be present in the scene as well."

"Good work." Reiji then turned to Nakajima. "Contact the Fuuma Ninjas and order them to head towards the Volcano Area to safeguard Serena. She is an important asset for future negotiations with Academia that must be protected at all costs."

"At once, President."

While Nakajima was busy contacting Hikage and Tsukikage, Reiji turned his focus back to the screens as he observed the various unfolding Duels. However, one of the personnel suddenly addressed him with an urgent tone.

"President! Intruders believed to be the Obelisk Force were spotted in the Ancient Ruins Area just now! Estimated number is three, accompanied by Shiunin Sora as well!"

"We also have intruders in the Volcano Area!" Another technician exclaimed. "Estimated number is six, and they are rushing towards Serena's location! Six more also appear to be present in the area as well!"

"Three more intruders are also moving towards the Iceberg Area from the Jungle Area!" Another technician reported. "What should we do, President!?"

"Cut the video feed from the Iceberg, Volcano and Ancient Ruins areas." Reiji commanded in a calm and composed voice. "Furthermore, dispatch the Youth team to intercept the invaders in the Volcano Area. And Nakajima, tell the Fuuma Ninjas to hurry to Serena's location as quickly as possible."

[Yes, President!]

Everyone replied in unison as they rushed to execute Reiji's orders. Meanwhile, Reiji stared at the monitors with narrowed eyes, his hands crossed in front of his face as he observed the proceedings with an intense gaze.

"The time is finally upon us…" Reiji muttered. "Now then, how many Duelists will survive this trial and prove worthy of the title Lancers…?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Volcano Area…_

"Hah, hah…" Yukio gasped in evident exhaustion. "Well, it's official. This is by far the worst area I've been so far. It feels like my skin is melting off my body from all this heat…"

Although he was also bothered by the cold, Yukio just couldn't stand extremely high temperatures. That was the major reason why he dreaded the arrival of summer compared to the rest of his 'siblings' back at the orphanage. At least he had found two more Pendulum cards on his way here, which sort of made up for all the discomfort he was currently feeling.

Distracted as he was by his inward ranting about the unbearable conditions of this area, he almost failed to notice the Duel taking place a short distance ahead of him.

"Is that…Serena?"

True enough, one of the people Dueling was the indigo-haired girl. Her opponent was a youth with bright curly red hair hanging down in crumpled spikes and green eyes, dressed in an asymmetrical suit. If his memory served well, that fellow was Dennis Macfield, an exchange student from LDS's Broadway campus specializing in Xyz Summoning…

"Oh no…" Yukio placed his hand on his temples. "She probably thinks he's one of her targets. Honestly, that girl… Better go in there and solve that misunderstanding before things escalate too much."

At that moment, Serena's Cat Dancer destroyed Dennis's Monster, bringing his Life Points down to 0 and knocking him down. However, just as she approached Dennis and Yuzu, who was also present, six unknown figures dressed in blue military outfits and wearing strangely-shaped helmets appeared behind her.

"These guys…" Yukio gasped. "Don't tell me…the Obelisk Force!? Kuh, so they've finally arrived, huh? More importantly, these three are in danger!"

However, just as he attempted to rush to their aid, a fierce headache assaulted him, causing him to fall to his knees with an expression of agony on his face. Furthermore, he could once more feel intense hatred and a desire for destruction seeping into his soul.

"Gah… This is…just like that time…"

Yukio recalled Yuya's Duel with Kachidoki, where he had once again experienced this bizarre phenomenon. However, for some reason, this sensation felt ten times worse than before, as if whatever was causing this was getting stronger.

Meanwhile, just as the Obelisk Force approached Yuzu and Serena, two smoke bombs fell in their midst, creating a smokescreen. At the same time, two ninjas, one dressed in blue and the other in red, grabbed the girls and disappeared before anyone could understand what happened. While the Obelisk Force looked around in confusion, eight people showed up behind them, apparently challenging them to a Duel.

Of course, Yukio barely noticed all that as he was currently struggling with the severe pain and the foreign emotions invading his head. At the same time, images he didn't recognize were constantly flashing before his eyes. A ruined metropolis, people running around and screaming in terror, giant monsters rampaging indiscriminately, all that painted a chaotic picture of despair and ruin.

However, that wasn't the worst of it. The worst part was the images of similarly-clothed figures as the ones before him turning defenseless citizens into cards—while laughing gleefully as they did so with sadistic smiles on their faces. This barbaric scene only served to amplify Yukio's growing wrath, further diminishing his reasoning until he couldn't take it anymore.

As the pain abruptly vanished and his thoughts were completely dominated by the desire to make them pay, Yukio stood up and rushed towards three members of the Obelisk Force who had split up from the rest, coming to a stop before them and barring their way. Unbeknownst to him, his irises were blazing with eerie silver light and his features were distorted into a mask of hatred, giving him a somewhat demonic appearance.

"Stop right there, you bastards."

Yukio addressed the three Duelists before him with a low tone filled with intensity, further adding to the sinister atmosphere he was exuding.

"Huh?" The Obelisk Force member with a red crystal on his helmet sneered. "Who are you supposed to be? More importantly, do you know just who the Hell you're currently antagonizing?"

"It looks like we have another wannabe hero in our midst." The member with a green crystal on his helmet smirked. "At least the idiots over there came in large enough numbers to put up a fight. What do you think you can accomplish on your own? Or maybe you're just suicidal?"

"Since we're currently in a hurry to accomplish our objective, we're willing to overlook your insolence just this once." The third member with a yellow crystal on his helmet said. "Get out of our way, and you won't have to suffer the same fate the eight youths behind us will soon face."

Yukio's only response to their words was to activate his Duel Disk.

"Oi, what are you doing, Junior Youth!?" Yuu Sakuragi, the leader of the Senior Lancers, yelled with a concerned tone. "These opponents are far beyond what someone of your level can handle! Get out of here and leave them to us!"

However, Yukio remained oblivious to Yuu's words as he stared down the three members of the Obelisk Force.

"So that's your answer, huh?" Yellow activated his Duel Disk, followed by the rest of his comrades. "How foolish. In that case, we'll teach you the true terror of the Obelisk Force, brat! You'll rue the day you picked a fight with us!"

[Duel!]

All four Duelists shouted in unison.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Obelisk Yellow – LP: 4000

Obelisk Green – LP: 4000

Obelisk Red – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Yellow declared. "I summon Antique Gear Hound Dog (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)!"

A mechanical dog appeared on Yellow's field, letting out a loud howl.

"Then, I place a card face-down and end my turn with that."

"My turn!" Green announced. "Draw! I also summon Antique Gear Hound Dog! Battle! Antique Gear Hound Dog, attack him directly! Hound Charge!"

The mechanical dog charged forward following its master's command. Yukio thought about going for an Action Card, but suddenly, an image of an Obelisk Force member explaining that when Hound Dog attacked, no Spell or Trap Cards could be activated came unbidden to his mind. It felt for a moment as if he was in two places at the same time. Then, he abruptly returned back to reality as Hound Dog slammed its paw at him, sending him skidding backwards.

Yukio – LP: 4000→3000

"How's that, meddler?" Green had a malicious smirk on his face. "Have you perhaps regretted a bit picking a fight with us? Well, even if you have, it's too late for mercy now! I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Then, it's my turn next!" Red exclaimed. "Draw! I also summon Antique Gear Hound Dog and have it attack you directly! Hound Charge!"

Yukio was attacked once again by Red's Hound Dog, which tackled him and threw him backwards, but he got up swiftly, looking none the worse for wear, and kept staring at the Obelisk Force with a look filled with intensity.

Yukio – LP: 3000→2000

"You're one sturdy fellow, I'll give you that." Red said, although he felt a bit unnerved by the youth's apathetic attitude towards the two direct attacks he had received. "However, it doesn't change the fact that you're no match for us. With your Life Points having already been cut in half, it'll all be over for you when my turn comes next. I end my turn with this."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! Using the Scale 2 Despair Magician and the Scale 9 Hope Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Following Yukio's words, two columns of light appeared next to him, with his two new magicians rising to their top. Despair Magician was dressed in flowing black robes with horn-like constructs emerging from its pauldrons and the crown-like object on its head. He also held a grimoire on its armored hands with a lamenting face on it. As for Hope Magician, it was dressed in pure white robes reminiscent of a hero's costume with gold highlights and held a long white staff.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 8!" Yukio declared. "Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come to me, my Monsters!"

Two beams of light emerged from the Pendulum portal between the columns of light, solidifying into the forms of Monsters.

"From my hand, we have Supply Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1600/LV: 4/SC: 5) and Destiny Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 500/LV: 4/SC: 1)."

Supply Magician was dressed in plain robes and held two small staffs with crystals on their ends, while a large container-like device was strapped on its back. As for Destiny Magician, it was dressed in a light blue armor and held two silver-colored scissor blades on its hands.

"Pendulum Summon…?" Yellow wondered. "Is that the mysterious summoning method Shiunin Sora warned us about before setting off? To think that Standard of all dimensions would have access to such advanced techniques…"

"This is just the beginning." Yukio stated. "I activate the Ritual Spell Karma Manifestation! By offering the appropriate tribute, I can Ritual Summon a Ritual Monster from my hand! I choose Supply Magician and Destiny Magician as the tributes!"

The altar surrounded by the three dragon statues appeared on the field, with the two Monsters turning into particles as they were absorbed by the rightmost statue. As a pillar of azure flames erupted from the altar, Yukio chanted.

"Ruthless dragon which dwells within the threads of destiny! With the ancient ritual, be revived in this battlefield and eliminate all those who defy you! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

The dragon with blue-colored armor and silver wings let out a furious roar upon appearing on Yukio's field.

"Since Destiny Magician was used as a tribute for a Ritual Summon, I get to draw one card, and since Supply Magician was also used as a tribute for a special summon, I get to draw another card. Now, battle!" Yukio pointed at Yellow's Hound Dog. "Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon, destroy that insignificant Monster! Samsara Breath!"

"I won't allow that!" Green exclaimed. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card Antique Gear Reactive Armor! Due to its effect, once per turn, when an "Antique Gear" Monster battles, it cannot be destroyed by battle! Furthermore, its controller receives no damage from that battle!"

Chaos Karma's azure flames were deflected due to several armor pieces that enveloped Hound Dog's body, preventing the Monster's destruction.

"Was that the best you could do, meddler?" Red taunted Yukio. "If so, surrender now and quit wasting everyone's time. Or, if you wish to prolong your suffering a bit more, end your turn if you're done."

Yukio was about to do so when another image, which seemed like a memory this time, appeared before his eyes, showing Hound Dog inflicting 600 points of damage to a Duelist who controlled a Monster. Since there were three of them on the field, they could inflict a grand total of 1800 damage to him, leaving him with a mere 200 Life Points. And if they came up with something else to inflict additional damage, Yukio would be finished before his next turn came. As such, Yukio rushed towards a nearby Action Card and grabbed it.

"I activate the Action Spell Flame Curse." Yukio stated. "Through its effect, the effects of all face-up Monsters on the field are negated. Now none of you can use Hound Dog's effect to inflict damage."

"You know about our Monsters' effects?" Yellow asked. "Are you perhaps one of the Resistance members who fled to Standard? Or worse, could you be one of those filthy defectors from Academia?"

"I end my turn." Yukio ignored Yellow's questions. "It's your turn."

"So you refuse to answer, huh?" A dangerous edge crept into Yellow's voice. "Well, it doesn't matter either way. Your fate will be the same regardless of what you are, brat! My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Breakthrough Fusion! By banishing up to two "Antique Gear" Monsters from my hand, field, Graveyard or Extra Deck, I can Fusion Summon one "Antique Gear" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck! I will banish the Antique Gear Hound Dog on my field and the Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog in my Extra Deck!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multicolored vortex, Yellow chanted.

"Mechanical hounds which carry on the ancient spirits! Flock together and become one with a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 9! Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog (Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 9)!"

A large rust-colored dog with four heads appeared on Yellow's field.

"Due to the effect of Antique Gear Breakthrough Fusion, the summoned Monster cannot attack this turn, and I cannot Normal Summon or Special Summon other Monsters." Yellow smirked. "However, that doesn't mean you're safe! Ultimate Hound Dog's effect activates! When this card is Fusion Summoned, my opponent's Life Points are halved! Take this! Antique Shave Howling!"

Several streams of energy erupted from Ultimate Hound Dog's mouths and struck Yukio's body. However, he once more remained unfazed by the attack as he kept glaring at his opponents.

Yukio – LP: 2000→1000

"Oi, oi, why aren't you screaming a bit here?" Yellow scowled. "You're taking half the fun out of beating you into the ground. Well, whatever. You won't be able to keep up this tough facade for much longer. I end my turn."

"My turn!" Green announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Left Arm Offering! By banishing my entire hand, I can add one Spell Card from my Deck to my hand! I choose Antique Gear Breakthrough Fusion and activate it! By banishing the Hound Dog on my field and the Triple Bite Hound Dog in my Extra Deck, I can Fusion Summon a Monster with these materials! Come, Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog!"

The previous scene repeated itself once more as an Ultimate Hound Dog also appeared on Green's field.

"My Monster may be unable to attack you this turn, but its effect can still be activated!" Green gleefully said. "As such, your Life Points are halved once more! Antique Shave Howling!"

Green's Ultimate Hound Dog unleashed another barrage of blasts, engulfing Yukio in a massive explosion.

Yukio – LP: 1000→500

"I end my turn with this." Green smirked. "How's that, meddler? That must have stung a bit, no?"

"Is that all?"

Yukio responded with an emotionless tone. The Obelisk Force members were astonished to see their opponent standing upright and merely brushing the dust from his jacket, looking like he hadn't felt anything at all from the previous attacks. All of them were starting to feel a bit scared of the youth's unnatural resilience against their full-powered Real Solid Vision-generated Monsters.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" Green looked at Yukio as if he was some sort of abomination, before turning to Red. "Oi, you, hurry up and finish him off. Something about that guy is giving me the creeps."

"I don't need you to tell me that." Red snapped at his comrade. "My turn! Draw! I summon another copy of Antique Gear Hound Dog and activate its effect to inflict 600 points of damage to you! Hound Flame!"

Hound Dog shot a wave of flames from his mouth upon hearing its master's command. In response, Yukio grabbed another Action Card from the wall of a nearby building.

"I activate the Action Spell Flame Guard." Yukio stated. "The effect damage is negated through its effect."

"Then how about this!?" Red exclaimed. "I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Renewal! Through its effect, I can banish one "Antique Gear" Monster on the field in order to Special Summon an "Antique Gear" Monster from any player's banish zone with its effects negated! I tribute the Hound Dog which had its effect negated to bring back an Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog (Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000/LV: 7) from one of my comrades' banish zones!"

Hound Dog disappeared following Red's words and was replaced by a mechanical hound with three heads reminiscent of the mythological Cerberus.

"Furthermore, Hound Dog's second effect activates!" Red declared. "If I control another "Antique Gear" Monster, I can perform a Fusion Summon using Monsters from my hand or field as Fusion Materials! I will fuse my Hound Dog with my Triple Bite Hound Dog to bring forth Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog!"

Another rust-colored mechanical dog with four heads appeared on Red's field.

"And of course, Ultimate Hound Dog's effect activates!" Red sneered. "Your Life Points are halved once more! Antique Shave Howling!"

Once more, Ultimate Hound Dog's blasts struck Yukio, but he brushed it off like all the previous attacks.

Yukio – LP: 500→250

"Now, it's time to end this!" Red shouted. "Ultimate Hound Dog, attack Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon! And due to Antique Gear Reactive Armor's effect, my Monster won't be destroyed by this battle! Ultimate Howling Blaze!"

Ultimate Hound Dog unleashed streams of flames from its mouths, overpowering Chaos Karma's own stream of flames and destroying it.

"Since Chaos Karma was destroyed, I can add Karma Manifestation from my Graveyard to my hand through its effect." Yukio stated.

"It looks like it's over with my turn just as I predicted." Red smirked. "Due to its effect, Ultimate Hound Dog can attack three times per Battle Phase! Furthermore, you can't activate any Spell or Trap Cards when it declares an attack, which means you cannot rely on Action Cards to save you! Finish him off, Ultimate Hound Dog! Ultimate Howling Blaze!"

Another massive stream of flames was launched towards Yukio. However—

"I activate the effect of Life Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 3/SC: 4) in my hand." Yukio announced. "When damage would be inflicted on me, I can Special Summon this card and reduce that damage to 0. Come, Life Magician in defense mode!"

A child-like magician dressed in white robes and holding a staff with a large cross on its tip appeared on the field, generating a barrier that absorbed Ultimate Hound Dog's attack.

"Furthermore, thanks to Life Magician's effect, my Life Points increase by the same amount of damage I would have taken." Yukio stated. "At that moment, Hope Magician's Pendulum Effect activates. Once during either player's turn, when an effect that increases my Life Points activates, I can double the amount of Life Points I gain. As such, I gain a grand total of 5600 Life Points. Savior Radiance!"

Ultimate Hound Dog's absorbed attack turned into a brilliant light that enveloped Yukio's body, giving him a sacred appearance for a moment.

Yukio – LP: 250→5850

"Kuh, to think that you would recover so many Life Points by using a card effect, you damn lowlife…" Red cursed. "In any case, Ultimate Hound Dog will attack your Life Magician with its third attack! Ultimate Howling Blaze!"

The small magician was easily obliterated by the larger Monster's blast.

"I end my turn with this." Red spat out. "However, don't delude yourself into thinking you have a fighting chance just because you increased your Life Points! Your field is empty, while we have three Monsters with 2800 attack that can attack thrice per turn! When your turn is over—"

"Before my turn is over, you three will be no more." Yukio declared, cutting off Red's words. "And unlike you, I'm a man of my word."

"Are you saying you'll defeat us all in one turn?" Green scoffed at Yukio's words. "Did we perhaps blast you one time too many? That must be the reason as to why you're spouting such nonsense out of the blue."

"My turn!" Yukio announced, ignoring Green. "Draw! First, I will Pendulum Summon once more! Return to my side, Destiny Magician, Supply Magician and Life Magician!"

The three magicians materialized once more on Yukio's field after shooting out as beams of energy from the Pendulum portal.

"Next up, I activate the Ritual Spell Odd-Eyes Advent!" Yukio declared. "Through its effect, I can Ritual Summon a Dragon-type Ritual Monster from my hand or Graveyard by offering the appropriate tributes! I will tribute Destiny Magician and Supply Magician to bring back Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon from my Graveyard!"

An altar with two torches which let out blue and red flames respectively appeared on Yukio's field, with his two Monsters being absorbed by it. Immediately afterwards, a crimson and blue vortex of flames erupted from it, out of which emerged Chaos Karma once more.

"Due to the effects of Supply Magician and Destiny Magician, I get to draw two more cards from my Deck." Yukio stated. "Now, I activate Chaos Karma's effect. Once per turn, I can target one Level 5 or higher Monster, destroy it and inflict half its attack or defense as damage to my opponent! Take down one of their dogs, Chaos Karma! Atropos Slash!"

"You think I'll let you!?" Yellow exclaimed. "I activate the Continuous Trap Antique Gear Power Barrier! Through its effect, I can negate the destruction of an "Antique Gear" Monster by card effects once per turn!"

Chaos Karma's elongated claws were prevented from reaching Ultimate Hound Dog due to a semi-transparent barrier that appeared before it.

"Too bad, meddler." Yellow grinned. "If that effect had gone through, you could have taken down at least one of us with that dragon of yours. However, as things stand now, you'll have to end your turn without accomplishing anything once more."

"Did I perhaps not make myself clear before?" Yukio said with a sinister smile. "I will settle this Duel in this turn. However, if you hadn't rushed to use that trap of yours, one of you might have survived what's coming next."

"Heh, if you want to bluff, you'll have to do better than that." Green said while smirking. "Or has the fear of your imminent defeat actually driven you insane?"

"I wonder about that." Yukio stated. "I activate the Ritual Spell Karma Manifestation once more! This time, I will offer the Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon and Life Magician on my field to Ritual Summon a Level 10 Monster!"

The altar with the three dragon statues appeared once more on the field. However, this time, Chaos Karma and Life Magician were absorbed by the leftmost statue as they turned into particles and disappeared. Furthermore, the blaze that erupted from the altar was far more towering and powerful that the one before, creating raging gusts around it that started tearing the surroundings apart.

"What the Hell is going on!?" Red screamed. "It's like a storm is rampaging here!"

"Malevolent dragon that is the harbinger of calamity!" Yukio chanted, seemingly oblivious to the mayhem around him. "Heed my prayer with this ritual and emerge from the chaos of indeterminacy to annihilate all that stands in your path! Ritual Summon! Descend now, Level 10! Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 3300/DEF: 2600/LV: 10)!"

A large bipedal dragon emerged from the pillar of flames, letting out a furious howl that shattered the windows around the nearby buildings. It was clad in dark blue-colored armor with several crimson gems embedded on it. Parts of black-colored flesh could be seen from the gaps between the various parts of its armor, while its wings had now become mechanical and had lost their silver luster, assuming a darkish grey color.

"Disaster Karma…Ritual Dragon…?" Green wondered. "A Level 10 Ritual Monster… Either way, it might be stronger than our Monsters, but don't forget that thanks to Antique Gear Reactive Armor's effect, we can negate the destruction of one of our Monsters by battle and reduce the damage to 0!"

"Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon's effect activates!" Yukio announced. "Once per turn, it can destroy all other Level 5 or higher Monsters on the field and inflict 400 points of damage for each destroyed Monster to their controller!"

"What did you say!?" Red cried out in alarm. "To think it would have such an absurd effect!"

"Do it, Disaster Karma!" Yukio exclaimed. "Creation Purge!"

Following Yukio's command, the gems on Disaster Karma's armor lit up. After that, the dragon took off, unleashing numerous crimson spheres of energy which ravaged the surrounding area as they exploded upon making contact with any surface.

"At this moment, Despair Magician's Pendulum Effect activates!" Yukio declared. "Once during either player's turn, when my opponent would receive effect damage—that damage is doubled! Endless Lament!"

Three of Disaster Karma's energy bolts passed through a black magic circle and were enlarged, generating huge explosions upon making contact with the Ultimate Hound Dogs and sending the Monsters' controllers flying following their destruction.

Obelisk Yellow – LP: 4000→3200

Obelisk Green – LP: 4000→3200

Obelisk Red – LP: 4000→3200

"Our monsters…were wiped out just like that…" Yellow muttered in shock as he got up on his feet unsteadily. "Furthermore, those shockwaves… A person from Standard shouldn't possess such strength… Just…who the Hell are you?"

"Me?" Yukio said with a smoldering expression. "I'm many things, but right now, I'm your executioner, you damn warmongers!"

"Don't joke with us!" Red exclaimed. "Even if you destroyed our Monsters, you can only defeat one of us with your Monster! On our next turn—"

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear before." Yukio stated. "There will be no next turn for you! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Vae Victis! Through its effect, I can banish one Monster from your Graveyard and have one of my Monsters gain its effects until the End Phase! My choice is—your Ultimate Hound Dog! And I'm sure you know full well what its effect is, right?"

"Ultimate Hound Dog…can attack thrice per Battle Phase…" Green spoke with evident fear. "That means…"

"All of you bastards are finished." Yukio completed Green's sentence. "Battle! Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon, attack the Obelisk Force directly! Kalasutra Immolation!"

While still hovering in the sky, Disaster Karma opened its maw wide and unleashed a tide of dark blue flames from it. Upon making contact with the ground, it exploded outwards in a massive wave of fire that engulfed the screaming Obelisk Force. At the same time, Yukio experienced some sort of vision once more that showed members of the Obelisk Force being brutally defeated by a black-armored dragon with dichromatic eyes.

Obelisk Yellow – LP: 3200→0

Obelisk Green – LP: 3200→0

Obelisk Red – LP: 3200→0

Yukio: WIN

His focus returning back to his opponents, Yukio noted that they were all lying unconscious in the midst of a scorched patch of ground with several melted rocks around it. Even a part of the lava river had been vaporized by Disaster Karma's attack. Whether the fact that the Obelisk Force didn't suffer the same fate was due to coincidence or something else, that was something no-one could tell.

At that moment, the three bodies turned into blue particles and disappeared, presumably returning back to Academia. However, Yukio barely paid any attention to that as he turned his focus to the other three members of the Obelisk Force, who were still dueling against the Senior Lancers. Yukio noted in one corner of his mind that only three out of the original eight were still standing, but in his current state, that failed to make any sort of impression.

"Those three were defeated?" One of the Obelisk Force members remarked while turning to face Yukio alongside the rest of his comrades. "There are actually Duelists in Standard that can stand up to the Obelisk Force? That's a surprise."

"Yeah, you'd think they'd all be like those sniveling brats over there." Another one of the trio pointed at the Senior Lancers, who looked like they had lost all hope. "But it seems like there are some fighters in this dimension after all."

"In any case, wait for your turn." The third member said. "We'll be with you shortly once we finish off these weaklings."

However, just as Yukio was about to move towards them—

"Hold it right there, you bastards!"

All of a sudden, a young man riding some sort of motorcycle appeared out of nowhere and landed in the midst of the Obelisk Force. He was dressed in a white riding suit and wore a similarly colored helmet on his head.

"Another interruption?" One of the Obelisk Force members remarked in irritation. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Me?" The Duelist pointed at himself. "I'm Yugo."

"Fusion (Yugo)?" Another member asked, mistaking the newcomer's name. "Does that mean you're an ally?"

"Who the Hell is Fusion!?" Yugo snapped at the Obelisk Force member. "My name is Yugo! Stop getting it wrong, damn it! Ahhh, just for that, I'll beat you into the ground without mercy!"

After that, Yugo sped forward on his motorcycle and proceeded to wipe out all three of the Obelisk Force members at once using his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's effect in tandem with their own card to do so. Following his victory and the Obelisk Force's disappearance, Yugo turned to the three Senior Lancers and asked them if they were OK, but all of them ran away in terror while screaming, the stress of the battle having apparently gone to their head.

"Oi, what sort of horrible manners are these!?" Yugo yelled at them. "And to think I went through all that trouble just to save their sorry hides. They could at least thank me here."

It was then that Yugo took notice of Yukio, who had been watching the proceedings with an apathetic gaze so far, although he had been somewhat disturbed at Clear Wing's appearance.

"Hey, you there!" Yugo called out to Yukio as he approached him. "Man, am I glad to see another person here. I'm new to this place and I'm kind of lost here. Could you point me towards the right direction? And also, have you seen a girl named Rin around here? About my height, green hair, orange eyes, fiery temper, does that remind you of anyone?"

"You…are Yugo…?"

Yukio asked the boy before him, prompting Yugo to nod.

"Yeah, that's right. My name is Yugo. And, as weird as that sounds, I'm from a different dimension. What's your name?"

However, Yukio ignored him as he merely narrowed his eyes at him with a dangerous expression on his face.

"Yugo… Pawn of Fusion… Fusion…is the enemy… The enemy…must be annihilated!"

Yukio activated his Duel Disk following these words. Normally, he wouldn't have rushed to such a conclusion about Yugo, who was obviously not an enemy. However, the mysterious darkness clouding his mind was impairing his thought process and amplifying his aggression, causing him to view Yugo as such.

"Didn't I just say my name is not Fusion!?" Yugo shouted in indignation. "Damn it, what's up with everybody getting it wrong these days!? I'm Yugo, got it!? And if you're picking a fight with me, you're on! I'll beat you into the ground!"

Yugo mounted his motorcycle and activated his own Duel Disk.

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted in unison.

Yugo – LP: 4000

Yukio – LP: 4000

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at LDS's control center…_

"Why is Tachibana Yukio engaging the Synchro Duelist in a Duel?" Reiji wondered. "He's clearly not a hostile. Could it be that they've met before…?"

"More importantly, President, the Youth Team has been completely wiped out." Nakajima stated with evident worry. "Since it's come down to this, we have no choice but to send the Top Team in."

"It's no use." Reiji bluntly replied. "As much as it pains me to admit it, the earlier fight has demonstrated that the current LDS doesn't have the strength to oppose Academia. Sending the Top Team in will only add to the causalities."

"We won't know unless we try." Nakajima insisted. "We can't just sit here and leave this to the Junior Youth participants!"

"And yet, it's those very same Junior Youth participants that succeeded where the Youth Team failed." Reiji pointed out as he opened two new screens showing Yuya and Yukio's victory over the Obelisk Force. "With the advent of Pendulum Summoning, Dueling has moved to a new stage. Skills that were acquired before it are clearly unable to compete with Duelists from different dimensions. However, if Sakaki Yuya's generation so to speak fully embraces Pendulum Summoning, they might just become strong enough to overcome Academia. Sakaki Yuya and Tachibana Yukio were certainly able to utilize their newly acquired skills to great effect in order to triumph in their respective Duels."

"Don't tell me…" Nakajima had a look of realization on his face. "You intend for the Junior Youth participants to undergo evolution by forcing them to overcome the current adverse situation?"

However, Reiji remained silent as he turned his gaze back to the monitors…

* * *

 _Back at the Volcano Area…_

"I'll take the first turn." Yukio announced. "I summon Iris Magician (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 8)."

The magician dressed in crimson-colored armor appeared on Yukio's field.

"I place two cards face-down. Turn end."

"My turn!" Yugo declared. "Draw! Since I control no Monsters on my field, I can Special Summon Speedroid Beigomax (Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 600/LV: 3) from my hand!"

A monster resembling several tops connected together appeared on Yugo's field.

"Next up, since a Monster was Special Summoned to my field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Come, Speedroid 5-6-Plane (Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 0/LV: 5)!"

A small toy-like plane appeared on Yugo's field next to Beigomax.

"I activate 5-6-Plane's effect!" Yugo stated. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can target one Monster you control and have it lose 600 attack! My choice, of course, is your magician (Iris Magician ATK: 1500→900)! Then, I activate the Spell Card One for One! By discarding one card from my hand, I can Special Summon a Level 1 Monster from my Deck! Come, Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice (Wind/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1)!"

A dice with a crimson eye surrounded by six small orbs appeared on Yugo's field.

"Furthermore, I activate the Spell Card Speed Recovery! I can target one "Speedroid" Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it! Revive, Speedroid Karuta (Wind/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 500/LV: 2)!"

A monster that resembled a mechanical card with several symbols on it appeared on Yugo's field.

"Yosh, my preparations are complete!" Yugo said with a smile. "I Tune my Level 5 5-6-Plane with my Level 1 Red-Eyed Dice!"

As 5-6 Plane turned into five stars and Red-Eyed Dice turned into a single green ring surrounding them, Yugo chanted.

"Magical sword with the form of a cross! Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 6! Highspeedroid Maken Dama (Wind/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1600/LV: 6)!"

A strange monster that resembled a blue-colored mechanical kendama appeared on Yugo's field.

"I'm not done yet! I Tune my Level 3 Beigomax with my Level 2 Karuta!" Yugo announced as the previous scene repeated itself once more. "Feel the pulse of this swordsman's soul! Come, Level 5! Highspeedroid Chanbarider (Wind/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/LV: 5)!"

A monster holding two blades and riding what appeared to be a giant sword appeared next to Maken Dama.

"Two Synchro Monsters in one turn…" Yukio remarked with narrowed eyes. "You are skilled, huh…?"

"Karuta's effect activates!" Yugo declared. "Since it was used as material for the Synchro Summon of a Wind-type Synchro Monster, I can draw one card from my Deck! Next, I activate Maken Dama's effect! By banishing Beigomax from the Graveyard, I can inflict 500 points of damage to you!"

An energy beam was shot from Maken Dama's tip, striking Yukio squarely in the chest, although he didn't even bat an eyelid at the damage he took.

Yukio – LP: 4000→3500

"Battle!" Yugo announced. "Maken Dama, attack Iris Magician!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Chaotic Rune." Yukio stated. "When my opponent's Monster declares an attack, I can destroy a number of their Monsters equal to the number of Spellcaster-type Monsters I control. Since I control one, I will destroy your Highspeedroid Maken Dama."

A magic circle with a runic symbol in the middle appeared on Yukio's field, unleashing a blast that destroyed Maken Dama.

"Not bad…" Yugo grudgingly admitted. "However, you should have destroyed my Chanbarider instead of Maken Dama! Chanbarider, attack Iris Magician! At this moment, Chnabarider's effect activates, increasing its attack by 100 (Chanbarider ATK: 2000→2100)! Destroy his Monster, Chanbarider!"

Following Yugo's command, Chanbarider charged forward and pierced through Iris Magician, destroying it.

Yukio – LP: 3500→2300

"Since Iris Magician was destroyed, its effect activates, allowing me to add one "Pendulumgraph" card from my Deck to my hand." Yukio stated. "I choose Pendulumgraph of Ages."

"I'm not done yet! Thanks to its effect, Chanbarider can attack twice per Battle Phase! Attack him once more, Chanbarider! And thanks to its effect, its attack increases by 100 once more (Chanbarider ATK: 2100→2200)!"

"I activate my second Trap Card, Magician's Gateway." Yukio announced. "Thanks to its effect, your attack is negated and I can Special Summon one Spellcaster-type Monster with attack lower than your Monster's attack. Come, Oafdragon Magician (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1400/LV: 6/SC: 1)!"

Chanbarider's attack was intercepted by a magic circle, out of which emerged Oafdragon Magician.

"Tch." Yugo clicked his tongue. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn." Yukio announced. "Draw. I activate the Continuous Spell Card Pendulumgraph of Ages. Then, I summon Synchronic Magician (ATK: 300/DEF: 100/LV: 1/SC: 3)."

The magician dressed in gray robes and holding a staff with three concentric rings on its tip appeared on Yukio's field.

"I Tune my Level 6 Oafdragon Magician with my Level 1 Synchronic Magician!" As Oafdragon turned into six stars and Synchronic turned into one ring surrounding them, Yukio chanted. "Pure white dragon with unblemished wings! Descend upon the battlefield with the speed of light and slash apart every enemy in your path! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clearwing Fast Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

The pure white dragon with transparent wings appeared on the field, letting out a majestic roar. Upon seeing it, Yugo was shocked.

"Clearwing…Fast Dragon…? Oi, that's almost the same as my own dragon! You bastard, are you copying my cards!?"

"The effect of Pendulumgraph of Ages activates." Yukio said, ignoring Yugo's tantrum. "Since a face-up "Magician" Pendulum Monster has left the field, I can add one "Magician" Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my hand. I select Ascension Magician. Now, using the Scale 2 Ascension Magician and the Scale 7 Sovereign Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yukio, with his Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 6! Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Return from the Extra Deck, Oafdragon Magician and Iris Magician!"

Yukio's two Monsters reappeared to the field after emerging from the Pendulum portal as beams of energy.

"Pendulum Summon…?" Yugo wondered. "I've never seen something like that before. Is that this dimension's unique summoning method?"

"Due to Sovereign Magician's Pendulum Effect, all Spellcaster-type Monsters on my field gain 400 attack (Iris Magician ATK: 1500→1900, Oafdragon Magician ATK: 2100→2500)." Yukio stated. "Furthermore, Clearwing Fast Dragon's effect activates! I can make the attack of one Special Summoned Monster you control 0 and negate its effects! Vanishing Mirror!"

Following Yukio's words, a stream of light erupted from Clearwing's wings, enveloping Chanbarider.

(Chanbarider ATK: 2200→0)

"Battle!" Yukio declared. "Clearwing Fast Dragon, attack Highspeedroid Chanbarider!"

"Not so fast!" Yugo exclaimed. "I activate my Trap Card, Speed Burnout! Through its effect, your Monster is switched to defense mode and its effect is negated! Furthermore, it cannot change its battle position as long as it remains face-up on the field!"

"In that case, Oafdragon Magician, attack Chanbarider! Zephyros Wave!"

Yukio's Monster unleashed a blast of wind from its staff, blowing away Yugo's Chanbarider.

Yugo – LP: 4000→1500

"This is the end!" Yukio declared. "Iris Magician, attack him directly! Kaleidoscope Slash!"

Upon seeing that Iris Magician was about to attack him, Yugo sped forward on his motorcycle and climbed the side of a building, grabbing an Action Card in the process.

"They used these things like that before, didn't they…?" Yugo wondered. "I activate the Action Spell Damage Banish! All battle damage is reduced to 0!"

A semi-transparent barrier appeared around Yugo, intercepting Iris Magician's attack.

"So, you barely escaped, huh…?" Yukio said with an angry expression. "I end my turn with this."

"My turn!" Yugo announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Extraspeed Synchro! Through its effect, I can Special Summon two "Speedroid" Monsters, one Tuner and one Synchro, from my Graveyard in order to perform a Synchro Summon! However, I cannot Special Summon other Monsters for this turn and the chosen materials are banished! I choose to revive my Chanbarider and Karuta, and perform a Synchro Summon with them!"

Yugo's two Monsters returned to the field, with Chanbarider turning into five stars and Karuta into two rings surrounding them as Yugo chanted.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

A majestic white dragon similar in shape to Yukio's own Monster appeared on Yugo's field. Immediately afterwards, the two Monsters began roaring at each other, as if trying to communicate.

"…How's that?" Yugo said with a proud look, although he looked somewhat uncomfortable as beads of sweat formed on his face. "This is the genuine article, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! It's far more splendid than that poor copy of yours, no?"

However, Yukio ignored Yugo's boast, focusing on the dragon. For some reason, various emotions were rampaging within him at the sight of it. Fear, anger, longing, distaste, all of them were forming a chaotic mix in his heart that further diminished his declining rationality.

"A man of few words, huh…?" Yugo remarked as he clutched his chest, which was starting to hurt. "That suits me just fine. After all, I also prefer to let my actions do the talking! Due to the effect of Karuta, I get to draw another card from my Deck! Next, I summon Speedroid Pachingo-Cart (Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)!"

A monster looking like a mobile pinball machine appeared on Yugo's field.

"Pachingo-Cart's effect activates! When this card is Normal Summoned, I can destroy one Monster on the field! My choice is—Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! However, at this moment, Clear Wing's effect activates! Since a Level 5 or higher Monster was targeted by a Monster's effect, Clear Wing can negate that effect and destroy that Monster! Dichroic Mirror!"

Following Yugo's words, a stream of light erupted from Clear Wing's wings, destroying Pachingo-Cart.

"Furthermore, until the End Phase, Clear Wing gains attack equal to the destroyed Monster's attack (Clear Wing ATK: 2500→4300)!" Yugo declared. "Battle! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, attack Iris Magician! Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind!"

Clear Wing was surrounded by raging winds as it formed a tornado around its body and rushed towards Iris Magician. In response, Yukio leapt from the bridge he was currently standing into a small island in the midst of the lava river, grabbing an Action Card there.

"I activate the Action Spell Instant Guard." Yukio declared. "Through its effect, I can switch my Monster to defense mode."

Iris Magician switched into defense mode and was destroyed by Clear Wing. After that, Yukio rode his own dragon and landed to the opposite shore.

"The effect of the destroyed Iris Magician activates once more. I add Pendulumgraph of Spacetime from my Deck to my hand."

"In that case, I'll use them again as well!" Yugo yelled as he sped forward on his motorcycle, snatching an Action Card on his way as well. "I activate the Action Spell Wonder Chance! Thanks to its effect, Clear Wing can attack once more on this turn's Battle Phase! Take down his Oafdragon Magician, Clear Wing! Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind!"

Clear Wing charged forward once more, tearing apart Yukio's Monster and sending him tumbling backwards.

Yukio – LP: 2300→500

"I place one card face-down and end my turn!" Yugo stated. "At this moment, Clear Wing's effect ends, returning its attack to normal (4300→2500)."

"My turn!" Yukio exclaimed furiously as he stood up. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Overscale Pendulum! By targeting one Monster in my hand or face-up in my Extra Deck, I can Pendulum Summon it regardless of its Level! In exchange, I cannot Pendulum Summon any other Monsters for this turn! Come, Supremacy Magician (ATK: 2200→2600/DEF: 2500/LV: 7/SC: 10)!"

A monster dressed in light blue armor resembling a magician's robe and holding an intricate staff appeared on Yukio's field.

"Supremacy Magician's effect activates!" Yukio announced. "When this card is Pendulum Summoned, my opponent cannot activate Monster Effects until the End Phase! Furthermore, cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect!"

"What!?" Yugo cried out in shock. "Damn, that means Clear Wing's effect is sealed for the rest of this turn!"

"Then, I Overlay my Level 7 Clearwing Fast Dragon and Supremacy Magician! Using these two Monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!"

As his two Monsters turned into energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"Dragon born from pitch-black darkness and obscured by the stars' radiance! Become the avatar of wrath and let your furious cry resonate across the cosmos! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 7/SC: 10/OU: 2)!"

The black-armored dragon materialized on Yukio's field, letting out a challenging roar towards Clear Wing.

"Dark Anthelion…?" Yugo wondered. "Haven't I seen something similar to it before…?"

"Dark Anthelion's effect activates!" Yukio declared. "By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can halve the attack of one of your Monsters and have my Monster's attack increase by the lost amount until the End Phase, while I also gain the same amount of Life Points! My target is your Clear Wing! Go, Dark Anthelion! Absorb Eclipse!"

Following the consumption of one of the Overlay Units orbiting it, the movable parts of Dark Anthelion's wings opened and unleashed tendrils of darkness that bound Clear Wing.

(Clear Wing ATK: 2500→1250, Dark Anthelion ATK: 3000→4250)

Yukio – LP: 500→1750

"This will finish you off!" Yukio exclaimed. "Dark Anthelion Dragon, destroy Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Dawn of the Dark!"

"I won't let you!" Yugo yelled. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card Burning Sonic and target my dragon with it! Through its effect, your attack is negated and Clear Wing gains 500 attack (Clear Wing ATK: 1250→1750)! As such, Clear Wing is safe!"

"In that case, I activate Ascension Magician's Pendulum Effect!" Yukio declared. "I send Rank-Up-Magic Dimension Force from my Deck to the Graveyard to activate its effect! Thanks to it, I can target one Xyz Monster I control and special summon a Monster which is one Rank higher than it by using it as the Xyz Material! Using Dark Anthelion Dragon as the material, I reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

As Dark Anthelion turned into energy and shot upwards to enter the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"Blazing dragon locked deep within the sun's embrace! The time has come to pierce the veil of light and unleash the relentless tides of everlasting darkness upon our foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend now, Rank 8! Darkbright Sunspot Dragon (ATK: 3400/DEF: 2600/R: 8/SC: 11/OU: 2)!"

The evolved form of Dark Anthelion let out a furious howl upon appearing on the field, summoning a wave of violet flames that began ravaging the surroundings.

"What…the Hell is that…?" Yugo seemed shocked by the monster before him. "That presence…is too unnatural…"

"The Battle Phase is not over yet." Yukio pointed out as the silver glow in his eyes intensified. "That means my dragon can still attack yours! Send his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon to Hell, Darkbright Sunspot Dragon! Extinction Nova!"

Following Yukio's command, the chest plate on Darkbright Sunspot Dragon's armor opened, revealing a pulsating core. After gathering enough energy, the dragon unleashed it in the form of a powerful violet blast that vaporized Clear Wing and blasted Yugo off his motorcycle.

Yugo – LP: 1500→0

Yukio: WIN

"Ouch…" Yugo groaned as he got up slowly. "That was way too intense damn it! Were you trying to kill me back there!? And what have you done to my D-Wheel!? If you damaged it in any way, you're in so much trouble!"

Yugo hurriedly rushed to his downed D-Wheel and began checking it out, looking for any signs of damage. Meanwhile, Yukio was slowly approaching Yugo with a glowering expression, but abruptly fell to his knees as yet another intense headache assaulted him and screamed loudly.

"Oi, what's wrong with you!?" Yugo rushed to him with a concerned look. "Are you alright!?"

Yukio kept screaming for several seconds until the dark fog that was clouding his thoughts abruptly receded, leaving him in full control of himself once more. His eyes also returned to their normal color as he slowly turned his gaze to Yugo, a quizzical expression on his face.

"What…just happened here…?"

"That's what I should be asking." Yugo said. "First you challenge me to a Duel out of the blue while calling me a Pawn of Fusion or whatever, and then you start screaming like someone was stabbing you. What was that?"

What indeed? The last thing Yukio could clearly remember was the scene of the Obelisk Force and the Youth group confronting each other. After that…he could vaguely recall bits and pieces. It felt as if he had been submerged in darkness and was sinking deeper and deeper into it, slowly losing control of himself to someone…or rather something else. Honestly, that abnormal experience terrified him. If there was a worse sensation than feeling trapped within your own body, Yukio wasn't aware of it.

 _What the Hell is wrong with me?_

However, since he couldn't find an answer to that question no matter how hard he tried, Yukio turned to Yugo as he got up.

"…I don't know what exactly happened to me back there, but I'm truly sorry for suddenly attacking you. I'm Tachibana Yukio by the way. And you…are Yugo, right?"

"Finally, you got it right." Yugo said as he removed his helmet, revealing his greenish-blue eyes along with his dual-colored hair, which were yellow in the front and blue in the back. "And since my D-Wheel seems to be undamaged, don't worry about what happened before. It's water under the bridge as far as I'm concerned."

"That's good to hear." Yukio then narrowed his eyes. "Just to be sure…you aren't in cahoots with the guys in the blue military uniforms, right?"

"Of course not!" Yugo looked offended. "As if I would be comrades with bastards who turn people into cards while laughing about it! I ran into them while I was warped into another dimension, and I have nothing but bad memories from that encounter!"

 _Another dimension?_ Yukio wondered. _Has Yugo been to the Xyz Dimension?_

"You…are a Duelist from the Synchro Dimension, correct?" Yukio asked. "If so, what are you doing here in Standard?"

"I told you before that I'm looking for a girl named Rin." Yugo responded. "She's my best friend, but she was kidnapped a while back by some scumbag! I cornered him a few days back and kicked his ass, but I was suddenly warped away and didn't have the chance to ask him about Rin."

"…Was he dressed in punk-styled clothes and had black and purple-colored hair?"

"Yeah, that's him!" Yugo exclaimed enthusiastically. "Have you seen him!? Is he here!?"

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but you've been after the wrong guy." Yukio began explaining. "Yuto, the guy you met, is not the one who kidnapped your Rin. In fact, he's also been looking for a comrade of his named Ruri that was also kidnapped. I'm afraid both of you misunderstood each other when you first met."

"…For real?" Yugo grimaced. "Hah, now I feel like a total idiot… But if that's true, I don't have any other leads. How am I supposed to find the person who took Rin now?"

"Yuto said that Academia, the people we were fighting before, were the ones who kidnapped Ruri." Yukio said while rubbing his chin. "Perhaps they are the ones responsible for Rin's disappearance as well."

"Seriously!?" Yugo's face lit up. "Then, this means that if I go after them and beat them up, I can force one of them to cough up Rin's location! Thanks a lot, Yukio! I owe you one!"

Before Yukio could say anything else, Yugo hopped on his D-Wheel and sped off into the distance, leaving nothing but a trail of dust behind him.

"Aaaand he's gone…" Yukio sighed. "He sure seems like a restless fellow."

Although he was still troubled over his previous bizarre experience, the information he got from Yugo was more concerning right now. He was looking for a girl named Rin, who had been abducted by mysterious individuals. If his assumption was correct, Rin was probably Yuzu's Synchro counterpart since Yugo appeared to be his and Yuya's counterpart. In that case, things were getting even more complicated. He could attribute Ruri's capture to the fact that she was a member of the Resistance, and therefore Academia's enemy. Likewise, the Obelisk Force's mission to bring back Serena at all costs could be excused due to the fact that she was originally a member of Academia. However, the fact that Rin, a person seemingly unconnected to all that, had also been captured indicated that Akaba Leo was targeting all of Yuzu and Serena's counterparts. And if that was the case—

"Damn, that means Yuzu is in danger as well!"

That was the logical conclusion based on what he knew so far. While he wasn't aware of the reason, Akaba Leo seemed intent on capturing all the girls sharing the same face across the dimensions. As such, Yukio's best course of action at the moment was to find Serena and Yuzu and keep them safe from the Obelisk Force. While he and Yugo had defeated three each, with three more being defeated by Yuya most likely if his brief out-of-body experience was to be trusted, there was no telling how many more grunts were still lurking inside the city.

"However…where could the girls be…?"

Yukio thought about it. If he recalled correctly, the girls had been grabbed by Hikage and Tsukikage, the Fuuma Ninjas, who probably worked for Akaba Reiji. However, everything had happened so fast that he didn't have the faintest idea as to where they were headed. For all he knew, they might still be on the move in order to throw the Obelisk Force off their trail.

"I guess the only thing I can do is choose an area and hope I get lucky…"

Since Yuya appeared to be in the Ancient Ruins Area if his earlier vision was to be trusted, that left the Iceberg and Jungle Areas. And since he was in no mood to see that accursed jungle once more if he could help it—

"Iceberg Area it is." Yukio nodded to himself. "Anywhere else is preferable than this infernal place…"

* * *

 _Several hours later…_

"Damn, I should've known it wouldn't be that easy to find two people in the midst of a massive field…"

Yukio muttered as he wiped his brow, watching the sun slowly rise. After taking a brief nap in a secluded corner of the Volcano Area, he had arrived in the Iceberg Area while being vigilant of enemy ambushes. Although he had scoured most of it, he had discovered neither Serena nor Yuzu. He fervently hoped they were alright and hadn't been captured by the Obelisk Force.

Just as he was about to give up and move to a different area, he spotted someone walking in the distance. Since he couldn't make out their features, he rushed towards them, but stopped dead in his tracks once the person in question turned towards him.

"Yuya…?"

Yes, the boy before him was someone with the same face as Yuya, and by extension Yukio. However, upon taking a closer look at him, Yukio noticed several differences. The youth had very short, thick, pink eyebrows and purple eyes, while his hair was colored violet on top and pink underneath. He was dressed in some sort of officer's uniform, consisting of a purple and light blue waistcoat, pink cravat, a two-part cape of red and purple, a purple abbreviated coat and light blue pants tucked into silver-tinted leather boots. A Duel Disk shaped like a shield was strapped on his left arm, which meant—

"Are you with Academia!?" Yukio asked with clear hostility. "Who are you!?"

"If you are asking for someone's name, you should give your own first." The youth said with a smirk. "That's common courtesy, no?"

"I'm Tachibana Yukio." Yukio responded thus. "Now answer my questions!"

"I'm Yuri." He answered without losing his smile. "And, as you correctly guessed, I hail from Academia's Fusion Dimension."

 _So he really is from the Fusion Dimension._ Yukio thought. _Is he mine and Yuya's Fusion counterpart then?_

"Yuri, huh? And what are you doing in this place?"

"I'm afraid that's a secret." Yuri wagged his finger playfully. "If I were to blurt out the details of my mission, the Professor would scold me for sure. As such, kindly get out of my way now. I don't have time to waste on more weaklings from Standard."

"The Obelisk Force said something similar to me before." Yukio matched Yuri's smile with one of his own. "Do you want to guess what happened to them?"

"Hoh?" Yuri appraised Yukio with newfound interest. "You say you defeated members of the Obelisk Force? Although they're trash compared to Academia's elite Duelists, I guess you must possess some skill compared to your peers if you were able to overcome them. Regardless, I assume you don't intend to let me pass?"

"You assume correctly." Yukio said as he activated his Duel Disk. "There's no way I'm letting a dangerous fellow with a shady purpose like you walk around freely!"

"Then I suppose it can't be helped." Yuri's grin became wider as he activated his own Duel Disk. "If you insist on getting in my way, I will remove you by force!"

[Duel!]

Both Yukio and Yuri shouted in unison.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Yuri – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Yukio announced. "Using the Scale 2 Dimension Magician and the Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yukio, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 7! Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come, Gunslinger Magician (ATK: 1800/DEF: 600/LV: 4/SC: 5) and Summoner Magician (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 7)!"

Two beams of energy erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters.

"And now, my two magicians' effects activate!" Yukio stated. "Summoner Magician's effect allows me to add Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon from my Deck to my hand, while Gunslinger Magician's effect enables me to inflict 400 points of damage to you! Arcane Bullet!"

Gunslinger Magician shot a crimson bullet towards Yuri, striking him straight in the chest and causing him to wince.

Yuri – LP: 4000→3600

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"In this case, it's my turn." Yuri declared. "Draw! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Predator Plast. Through its effect, I can reveal any number of "Predator Plants" Monsters in my hand, then target that many face-up Monsters you control and place a Predator Counter on each. I reveal Predator Plants Catopsis Chameleon (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 300/LV: 1) and Predator Plants Cordyceps (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) to place a Predator Counter on each of your Monsters."

Following Yuri's words, two green-colored spores with razor sharp teeth attached themselves to Yukio's Monsters.

"Furthermore, due to Predator Plast's effect, the Level of all your Monsters becomes 1 (Summoner Magician LV: 4→1, Gunslinger Magician LV: 4→1)". Yuri stated. "Next, I summon Predator Plants Ophrys Scorpio (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800/LV: 3)."

A monster resembling a cross between a carnivorous plant and a scorpion appeared on Yuri's field.

"Ophrys Scorpio's effect activates." Yuri announced. "By discarding one "Predator Plants" Monster from my hand, I can Special Summon one Level 3 or lower "Predator Plants" Monster from my Deck. I discard Cordyceps to Special Summon Predator Plants Darling Cobra (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500/LV: 3)."

Another monster which resembled a cross between a plant and a snake appeared on Yuri's field.

"Darling Cobra's effect now activates." Yuri smirked. "Since this card was Special Summoned, I can add the Spell Card Fusion from my Deck to my hand."

"Fusion…" Yukio narrowed his eyes. "Is his Fusion Monster coming?"

"Not just yet." Yuri responded to Yukio while still grinning maliciously. "First, I send Catopsis Chameleon from my hand to the Graveyard to activate its effect. By targeting one Monster on the field, it's treated as either a Fusion Monster or a "Predator Plants" Monster until the End Phase. I choose to treat my Ophrys Scorpio as a Fusion Monster. And now, I activate the Spell Card Fusion to fuse the Ophrys Scorpio and Darling Cobra on my field!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside the multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted while joining his hands together.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and let the savage hunter's foul odor of death permeate this battlefield! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Predator Plants Dragostapelia (Dark/Plant/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1900/LV: 8)!"

A green-colored winged dragon with a large flower on its back appeared on Yuri's field, letting out a resonant howl.

"Now, battle!" Yuri exclaimed. "Predator Plants Dragostapelia, attack his Gunslinger Magician! Carrion Corrosion!"

Dragostapelia unleashed a toxic blob from the flower on its back, destroying Gunslinger Magician with it.

Yukio – LP: 4000→3100

"At this moment, I activate the effect of Predator Plants Squid Drosera (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 400/LV: 2) in my hand." Yuri said. "By sending this card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can target one Monster which has already battled and have it attack all Monsters my opponent controls which have Predator Counters on them. That means Dragostapelia can also attack your Summoner Magician! Do it, Dragostapelia! Carrion Corrosion!"

The previous scene repeated itself once more, with Dragostapelia destroying Summoner Magician and blasting Yukio backwards.

Yukio – LP: 3100→2000

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Yuri announced. "Now then, I wonder if you've realized what a grave mistake it was to pick a fight with me. Unfortunately, even if you want to run now, I won't allow it. My policy is to always commit myself to a hunt I've started."

"Don't joke with me." Yukio spoke with derision. "Who the Hell would run away from you? I'll praise you for a strong opening, but don't go thinking you've won the Duel already, Yuri."

"Then, by all means, show me the true extent of your strength." Yuri let out a sly grin. "I'd hate to think I wasted my time and risked the Professor's wrath just for the sake of beating a third-rate Duelist."

"As you wish!" Yukio exclaimed. "My turn! Draw!"

Yukio surveyed the field. Yuri currently had Predator Plants Dragostapelia and a face-down card on the field. Judging from their earlier effects, "Predator Plants" Monsters used Predator Counters to seal most manners of Extra Deck summoning by reducing the Monsters' Levels to 1 while also setting up their own Fusion Summons. However, the most pressing concern right now was Dragostapelia. Not only did it have 2700 attack, but its effect was still unknown to him. He had to be very careful in his attempt to take it down.

"Of all the days to leave my weed wacker at home…" Yukio lamented, before grinning. "Fortunately, I have something just as good here! First up, it's time for another Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Summoner Magician and Gunslinger Magician! And from my hand, here comes Chimeric Magician (ATK: 1100/DEF: 1300/LV: 3/SC: 5)!"

Yukio's previously destroyed Monsters returned to the field, accompanied by Chimeric Magician.

"And of course, my Monsters' effects will activate once more!" Yukio stated. "Through Summoner Magician and Chimeric Magician's effects, I add Karma Manifestation and Fusion to my hand. And thanks to Gunslinger Magician's effect, you will receive 400 points of damage! Arcane Bullet!"

Yuri was once more struck by Gunslinger Magician's bullet.

Yuri – LP: 3600→3200

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Fusion!" Yukio declared. "Through its effect, I will fuse the Gunslinger Magician and Chimeric Magician on my field!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Spellcaster with the chimeric body! Gun-wielding spellcaster! Become one now to call forth the ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Starve Venemy Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 1)!"

The dragon which looked like it had fused with a carnivorous plant appeared on Yukio's field while eyeing Yuri hungrily.

"Oh, you use Fusion as well?" Yuri looked intrigued. "Furthermore, that dragon… It looks really similar to one of my Monsters. Allow me to praise your good taste since you included such a majestic beast in your Deck."

"For some reason, being praised by you gives me the goosebumps…" Yukio said while sweat formed on his forehead. "In any case, Starve Venemy's effect activates! Once per turn, I can negate the effect of an opponent's Monster, gain its effect, reduce its attack by 500 and inflict 500 points of damage to you! Gluttony Spore!"

"Too bad, but Dragostapelia's effect is superior." Yuri remarked with a smirk. "Once during either player's turn, Dragostapelia can place one Predator Counter on a Monster you control and make its Level 1. Furthermore, due to Dragostapelia's effect, the activation of effects of Monsters with Predator Counters is negated. Therefore, your Starve Venemy's effect won't apply."

Following Yuri's words, Dragostapelia launched a Predator Counter, which attached itself to Starve Venemy.

(Starve Venemy LV: 7→1)

"Weren't you supposed to show me your full strength here?" Yuri wondered with a playful expression on his face. "If that was the best you could do, then I'm terribly disappointed."

"Then I guess it's a good thing that my strategy isn't over yet." Yukio smirked. "I activate the Ritual Spell Karma Manifestation! Through its effect, I can Ritual Summon a Ritual Monster by offering the appropriate tribute! I will offer the Summoner Magician on my field and the Gunslinger Magician in my Extra Deck to Ritual Summon!"

The altar with three dragon statues appeared on Yukio's field, with the Monsters selected as tribute turning into particles that were absorbed by the rightmost statue. As a towering pillar of azure flames erupted in the midst of the altar, Yukio chanted.

"Ruthless dragon which dwells within the threads of destiny! With the ancient ritual, be revived in this battlefield and eliminate all those who defy you! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

Yukio's favorite Monster appeared on the field, letting out a challenging roar that blew away a large part of the surrounding ice.

"Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon's effect activates!" Yukio announced. "Once per turn, I can destroy one Level 5 or higher Monster you control and inflict half its attack or defense, whichever is higher, to you as damage! I choose your Dragostapelia! Get that Monster, Chaos Karma! Atropos Slash!"

Following its master's command, Chaos Karma's claws elongated and shredded Dragostapelia, striking Yuri's body directly afterwards and blowing him back.

Yuri – LP: 3200→1850

"Furthermore, I activate Dimension Magician's Pendulum Effect in order to add a Monster from my banish zone whose Level is between my current Pendulum Scale to my hand! I choose Gunslinger Magician and summon it!"

Gunslinger Magician appeared once more on Yukio's field.

"Let's finish this!" Yukio declared. "Battle! Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon, attack Yuri directly!"

"Don't rush so much." Yuri said with his usual cold smile. "I'm finally starting to have some fun here after all! I activate my Trap Card, Predator Plants Reborn! Thanks to its effect, I can target one "Predator Plants" Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it! Revive, Dragostapelia!"

Yuri's previously destroyed Monster appeared once more on his field.

"You might have brought it back, but my own dragon's attack is still higher!" Yukio exclaimed. "Chaos Karma, take down his Dragostapelia once more! Samsara Breath!"

"At this moment, I activate the effect of Predator Plast in my Graveyard." Yuri stated. "By banishing it from my Graveyard, I can prevent Dragostapelia's destruction by this battle!"

A wall of vines surrounded Dragostapelia, preventing Yukio's attack from going through.

"Even so, you'll still take the damage!" Yukio pointed out.

Yuri – LP: 1850→1750

"Now, what will you do?" Yuri grinned. "None of your other Monsters have a higher attack than my Dragostapelia. Will you end your turn with that?"

"As if!" Yukio said as he started running. "Starve Venemy Dragon, attack his Dragostapelia!"

"You're attacking even though your Monster has a lower attack?" Yuri was astonished, but then narrowed his eyes. "…I see, you're aiming for these Action Cards you people seem so fond of using. Well, I won't take this lying down!"

Yuri also dashed forward, searching for an Action Card. As Starve Venemy and Dragostapelia were about to clash, both Duelists grabbed an Action Card and activated it.

"I activate the Action Spell Blizzard Boost!" Yukio announced. "Through its effect, Starve Venemy's attack increases by 400!"

"I won't let that happen!" Yuri exclaimed. "I activate the Action Spell No Action! The activation and effect of your Action Card is negated, which means Starve Venemy's attack remains lower than my Monster's! Destroy his Monster, Dragostapelia! Carrion Corrosion!"

Dragostapelia shot another poisonous orb towards Starve Venemy, destroying it with ease.

Yukio – LP: 2000→1800

"It seems Lady Luck turned its back on you for this round." Yuri remarked. "Will you give it another shot, risking far greater damage than before?"

"As a person I both detest and respect once said, big risks equal big rewards!" Yukio said with a grin as he dashed forward once more. "Gunslinger Magician, attack Dragostapelia!"

"Should I commend your bravery or ridicule your stupidity here?" Yuri wondered as he also began running alongside Yukio. "I guess that will depend on the result of this gamble!"

Both Duelists spotted an Action Card that was placed on top of a nearby iceberg and made a beeline for it. Although both of them leapt for it at the same time, Yukio jumped higher than Yuri, allowing him to claim the Action Card.

"Alright!" Yukio cheered after taking a look at what he had got. "I activate the Action Spell Great Hibernation! Through its effect, the attack of one of your Monsters will be halved! I choose to halve Dragostapelia's attack (Dragostapelia ATK: 2700→1350)! Now, the battle continues! Gunslinger Magician, destroy Predator Plants Dragostapelia! Dark Shot Barrage!"

Gunslinger Magician fired off a volley of bullets, riddling the dragon's body with holes and eventually destroying it, sending Yuri flying in the process.

Yuri – LP: 1750→1300

"I end my turn with this." Yukio stated. "Was that good enough for you?"

Unexpectedly, Yuri began laughing with his hand over his eyes.

"Interesting! You're truly interesting, Yukio! It's been such a long time since I've had an enjoyable hunt like this! It looks like I also have to get serious here. But don't worry, I intend to savor every second while I'm taking you apart."

Yukio felt a shiver going down his spine upon seeing Yuri's crazed smile and his eyes, whose pupils became slitted like a serpent's for a brief moment. He wondered for the first time if Yuri wasn't entirely sane. It looked like all of Academia's agents had their own peculiar quirks.

"My turn!" Yuri announced. "Draw! At this moment, the effect of Predator Plants Cordyceps in my Graveyard activates. By banishing this card, I can target two Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" Monsters in my Graveyard and Special Summon them. In exchange, I cannot Normal Summon or Set Monsters for this turn. I choose to bring back Ophrys Scorpio and Darling Cobra."

Cordyceps appeared on Yuri's field, extending its roots underground and dragging out Ophrys Scorpio and Darling Cobra.

"Furthermore, Darling Cobra's effect activates once more, allowing me to add the Spell Card Fusion from my Deck to my hand." Yuri showed the card to Yukio while licking his lips. "Now, it's time to feast! I activate Fusion in order to fuse Ophrys Scorpio and Darling Cobra once more!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside the multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted while clasping his hands.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! The poisonous dragon with hungry fangs, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A dragon which looked like it had fused with a carnivorous plant in a manner similar to Yukio's own Starve Venemy appeared on Yuri's field. Upon catching sight of it, Chaos Karma began roaring at it in a hateful manner, with Starve Venom returning the sentiment as it roared back. Just like Dark Rebellion before it, that dragon gave Yukio the creeps as he could feel an even more intense desire for destruction within it, as well as a bottomless hunger for prey.

"…Man, your dragon has issues, Yuri." Yukio remarked. "Have you considered anger management lessons for it? And Chaos Karma, don't lower yourself to its level. Calling each other names isn't very mature."

In response, Chaos Karma let out a disdainful snort.

"Don't you give me that attitude, mister." Yukio warned his dragon with a stern tone. "You're supposed to be better than that."

"Heh, are you saying you can hear the Monsters' voices?" Yuri opened his eyes wide. "I was right to peg you as an interesting fellow. However, all good things must come to an end, I suppose. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's effect activates! When this card—"

At that moment, however, Yuri's Duel Disk began flashing, displaying some sort of message.

"Huh?" Yuri stared at it with a confused look. "Emergency Recall Protocol has been activated? What's the meaning of this? Who on Earth—"

Before Yuri could complete his sentence, he turned into particles and abruptly disappeared, leaving behind a very perplexed Yukio.

"He vanished…? It appears someone teleported him away…but who? And for what reason? It wasn't like he was losing or anything…yet."

While looking around in an attempt to locate anyone suspicious, he caught sight of three familiar people rushing in the Iceberg Area.

"Isn't that…Yuya?" Yukio said upon taking a closer look. "Yeah, and the people next to him are Gongenzaka and Dennis Macfield. Maybe they know something about Serena and Yuzu's whereabouts."

Yukio quickly ran towards them. Unbeknownst to him, a person standing on top of a nearby building was observing his movements.

"Good grief…" Gerard said with a bored look. "That was a bit too close for comfort… The Professor won't be very happy once he finds out Yuri ran into one of the targets…but no harm was apparently done, so it should be OK… Besides, how was I supposed to keep track of him in this vast field…? That's just too unreasonable…"

Gerard yawned once more as he surveyed the four youths, who had joined together and appeared to be discussing something in a great hurry.

"Both elimination targets are present here…" Gerard remarked. "However…taking on three people at once is a bit too much… Plus, I don't know if Dennis can assist me since the Professor assigned him as an undercover agent… Either way, it's too troublesome… I'd better go back to looking for Serena…"

Gerard said so while stifling another yawn and turned around to leave. However, at that moment, he found his path barred by two youths wearing outfits reminiscent of martial artists. These two were Ryozanpaku School's Umesugi and Takeda, who assumed a combat stance.

"…And who are you two supposed to be…?" Gerard asked. "Fanatic cosplayers…?"

"We are members of the proud Ryozanpaku School!" Umesugi declared. "And you must be one of the invaders who are running around and doing whatever they please during our Battle Royal!"

"That cannot be forgiven!" Takeda exclaimed. "That's why—"

[You will be taken down by us here!]

Takeda and Umesugi made another martial stance upon finishing their words. Meanwhile, Gerard was looking at them with a disinterested expression.

"Are you two for real…? In any case, get out of my way… I'm in no mood to waste my time on crushing bugs…"

"What was that, you bastard!?"

Umesugi attempted to strike Gerard, but the seemingly drowsy Duelist easily dodged his blow and narrowed his eyes at them.

"You two seem to be one of these muscle-for-brains types that only understand brute force… How bothersome… Fine then… I suppose I can play with you for five minutes…"

"Are you implying you can defeat us within five minutes!?" Takeda stated with a furious tone. "There should be a limit to how cheeky you can be!"

"You know…I actually quite like fellows like you…" A sinister smile appeared on Gerard's face. "You put on a show of absolute confidence and bravery…but when things get desperate…you swiftly lose your resolve and start begging for mercy… It honestly makes my job so much easier…"

"We'll see who will be begging for mercy once this Duel is over!" Umesugi yelled. "Let us begin!"

[Duel!]

The three Duelists shouted in unison. At that moment, a sudden blizzard obscured the surroundings. Shortly afterwards, Takeda and Umesugi's terrified screams could be heard from within the haze—and then silence. When the blizzard stopped, Gerard was standing there alone, holding two cards in his hands.

"See, what did I tell you…?" Gerard addressed the cards—where Umesugi and Takeda's faces were imprinted. "You were all bark and no bite in the end… I didn't even require five minutes…"

And with that, Gerard took his leave, disappearing between the towering icebergs…

* * *

Card Corner

 **Hope Magician**

ATK: 1200, DEF: 1600, LV: 3, SC: 9

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once during either player's turn, whenever an effect which increases your Life Points activates, double the amount of Life Points you gain.

Monster Effect: If there are two cards in your Pendulum Zone, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card leaves the field, draw 1 card.

 **Despair Magician**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 1400, LV: 7, SC: 2

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once during either player's turn, whenever an effect which would inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points is activated, double that damage.

Monster Effect: If this Pendulum Summoned card is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy the Monster which destroyed it and inflict half its ATK as damage to your opponent.

 **Supply Magician**

ATK: 0, DEF: 1600, LV: 4, SC: 5

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once during either player's turn, you can banish this card from your Pendulum Zone; draw 1 card.

Monster Effect: If this Special Summoned card is used as tribute or material for any form of special summon, draw 1 card.

 **Destiny Magician**

ATK: 1800, DEF: 500, LV: 4, SC: 1

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Target 1 Monster on your side of the field; inflict half the targeted monster's ATK as damage to your opponent, and then destroy this card.

Monster Effect: This card is always treated as a "Ritual Dragon" monster card. If this card is used a tribute for the Ritual Summon of a Ritual Monster, draw 1 card.

 **Life Magician**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 3, SC: 4

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: You can destroy this card in your Pendulum Zone; gain 400 Life Points for each face-up Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck.

Monster Effect: If you would take damage, you can special summon this card from your hand, then reduce the damage to 0 and gain an equal amount of Life Points.

 **Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon**

ATK: 3300, DEF: 2600, LV: 10

Dark/Dragon/Ritual/Effect

Monster Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Karma Manifestation", but you must use a "Ritual Dragon" Monster on the field as one of the tributes. Once per turn, you can destroy all other face-up Level 5 or higher Monsters on the field and inflict 400 points of damage for each destroyed Monster to their controller. If this card is destroyed, you can banish it to destroy all cards on the field and Special Summon one of the tributes used for its summon from the Graveyard with its effects negated.

 **Speedroid Karuta**

ATK: 300, DEF: 500, LV: 2

Wind/Machine/Tuner/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is used for the Synchro Summon of a Wind-type Monster, draw 1 card from your Deck.

 **Predator Plants Catopsis Chameleon**

ATK: 0, DEF: 300, LV: 1

Dark/Plant/Effect

Monster Effect: During either player's turn, you can discard this card from your hand and target one Monster on the field; it's treated as either a "Predator Plants" or a Fusion Monster until the End Phase.

 **Flame Curse**

Action Spell

Negate the effects of all face-up Monsters on the field.

 **Antique Gear Breakthrough Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Banish from your hand, field, Graveyard or Extra Deck two "Antique Gear" Monsters and Fusion Summon one "Antique Gear" Monster using only these two Monsters as materials. The summoned Monster cannot attack for this turn, and also you cannot Normal Summon, Special Summon or Set other Monsters until the end of your turn.

 **Antique Gear Renewal**

Normal Spell Card

Banish one "Antique Gear" Monster on your field; special summon one "Antique Gear" Monster from any player's banish zone with its effects negated.

 **Vae Victis**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Target one Monster in your opponent's Graveyard that has been destroyed either by battle or one of your card effects; banish it and, until the End Phase, one Monster on your side of the field gains its effects.

 **Extraspeed Synchro**

Normal Spell Card

Target one "Speedroid" Tuner Monster and one "Speedroid" Synchro Monster in your Graveyard; special summon them and immediately perform a Synchro Summon using these Monsters as materials, but banish them instead of sending them to the Graveyard. You cannot Special Summon any other Monsters the turn you activated this effect.

 **Instant Guard**

Action Spell

If one of your attack position Monsters is targeted for an attack, switch it to defense mode.

 **Overscale Pendulum**

Normal Spell Card

If you have two cards in your Pendulum Zones, you can activate this card. Target one Monster in your hand or face-up in your Extra Deck that can be Pendulum Summoned and Pendulum Summon it regardless of its Level. You cannot Pendulum Summon any other Monsters the turn you activated this card.

 **Blizzard Boost**

Action Spell

Target one Monster on your field; it gains 400 ATK. If it destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, inflict 500 points of damage to them.

 **Great Hibernation**

Action Spell

Target one Monster on the field; halve its attack until the Battle Phase's end.

 **Antique Gear Reactive Armor**

Continuous Trap Card

Once during either player's turn, if an "Antique Gear" Monster you control would be destroyed as a result of battle, it's not destroyed and you take no battle damage from that battle.

 **Antique Gear Power Barrier**

Continuous Trap Card

Once during either player's turn, if an "Antique Gear" Monster you control would be destroyed by a card effect, its destruction is negated.

 **Speed Burnout**

Normal Trap Card

Target one of your opponent's attacking Monsters; switch it to defense position and negate its effect. As long as it remains face-up on the field, it cannot change its battle position.

 **Well, that was Chapter 10. Chaos Karma's evolved form, Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon, finally made its appearance, decimating the Obelisk Force. Yukio also encountered the other two dimensional counterparts, Yugo and Yuri, in this chapter. I figured it was a good chance to include a Duel with the two of them at this point since it would be more difficult down the line (although Yukio and Yuri's Duel remained unresolved due to Gerard's interference).**

 **In other news, episode 146 came out today. It was very nice to see Yuya finally overcome his fear and summon the 4 Dimension Dragons together. The reappearance of Yugo, Yuto and Yuri was also a welcome sight. Furthermore, it appears we will be getting a Yuya vs Reiji Duel after all, although it will probably last for only an episode and a half at most since Arc-V is officially ending with episode 148, which is a shame. Honestly, these last few episodes were a bit dull and disappointing for me compared to the final episodes of the previous series, but what to do.**

 **As always, please read and review.**

 **See you all next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Greetings, community! Dvdryms here with chapter 11, where the battle against Academia reaches its climax. So, without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Predator and Prey**

"Are you truly certain about what you told us before?"

Yuya asked Yukio with an anxious look while the two of them alongside Gongenzaka were running through the Ancient Ruins Area.

"I'm almost ninety-nine percent sure my theory is correct, Yuya." Yukio responded. "Since Academia captured Ruri and Rin, and is also after Serena, it stands to reason that Yuzu is their target as well."

After joining with Yuya and Gongenzaka, and being introduced to Dennis Macfield, Yukio had informed them of his assumption that Academia sought to capture Yuzu alongside Serena, sending Yuya into a tailspin briefly. After he finally calmed down, the four youths agreed to split up and look for the two girls since none of them appeared to be in the Iceberg Area. While Yukio, Yuya and Gongenzaka headed for the Ancient Ruins Area, Dennis volunteered to go back to the Jungle Area and enlist Teppei and Michio's help in locating the girls. Whether they found them or not in any of these two Areas, the two groups would reconvene in the Volcano Area in order to plan out their next move.

"I still think we shouldn't have let Dennis set out for the Jungle Area on his own." Gongenzaka frowned. "It is way too dangerous for any Duelist to be moving around alone when we don't know how many members of the Obelisk Force still remain."

"I know, but he insisted he would be fine and would make sure to avoid any confrontations until he joined with Teppei-kun and Michio-kun." Yukio pointed out. "Since the Obelisk Force seems more focused on accomplishing their mission than taking us native Duelists out, he should be fine as long as he doesn't get in their way."

"More importantly, where could Yuzu be?" Yuya had an anguished expression on his face. "Right now, she could be captured, or worse, carded. Damn, I knew it was a bad idea to go through with her plan of everyone splitting up during the tournament…"

In any other circumstances, Yukio would have poked fun at how Yuya's concern for Yuzu's safety seemed to go beyond that of a mere friend, but now was hardly the time for that. After Yuya's grisly account of how the two participants from the Knight of Duels got turned into cards before his eyes, Yukio's desire for levity had swiftly vanished. His own experience with the Obelisk Force wasn't particularly amusing, mostly because of the fact that he barely recalled the Duel due to the influence of the mysterious darkness. However, he was certain they had turned five of the Senior Lancers into cards before Yugo intervened and saved the other three from sharing the same fate as their comrades.

In any case, after running for several minutes, the three of them reached an ancient temple where, according to Gongenzaka's words, Kurosaki appeared to be Dueling against someone earlier. However, he wasn't able to see much more than that at the time since he was busy restraining Yuya, who had inexplicably gone berserk. Yukio was quite disturbed upon finding out that Yuya's 'episode' coincided with his. However, there would be time to delve more deeply into this matter later, since locating Serena and Yuzu was of the utmost importance right now.

"No-one's here." Yuya remarked after the three boys entered the now empty temple. "Either Kurosaki was victorious and moved to another area…or he lost and got turned into a card. Regardless, it doesn't change the fact that we're still out of leads regarding the girls' whereabouts."

"We've checked most of the Ancient Ruins Area on our way here." Gongenzaka said. "I, the man Gongenzaka, think it's safe to assume that neither Yuzu nor Serena are here at the moment."

"In that case, we had best move to the Volcano Area and keep looking." Yukio suggested. "Who knows, perhaps Dennis and the rest have already discovered the girls and are waiting for us there."

"Sounds like a plan." Yuya nodded. "Let's hurry. For some reason, I have a really bad feeling about all this."

Without another word, the three of them began running once more, ignoring the soreness of their feet and the pain in their joints. After several minutes, they arrived at the Volcano Area, slowing their pace down into a fast walk as they kept their eyes peeled for any sight of the girls they sought.

"Now that I think about it, we've been running around for a couple of hours and haven't run into the Obelisk Force even once so far." Gongenzaka abruptly said. "I wonder if it's because they've all been eliminated. However, if they're setting some sort of ambush for us, I, the man Gongenzaka, would like for them to show up sooner rather than later."

"—It appears that wish of yours will be fulfilled!"

All of a sudden, three figures belonging to members of the Obelisk Force appeared on the top of a slope, looking down on Yukio, Yuya and Gongenzaka with savage grins on their faces. As always, the only feature that enabled one to tell them apart was the crystal on their helmets.

"Me next! I want ten million yen!" Yukio exclaimed as he raised his hands to the sky, but, naturally, nothing appeared. "No? Figures…"

"Read the mood a bit, Yukio…"

Yuya sighed at his friend's childish antics and his disappointed expression.

"Blast, so we were expected." Gongenzaka clicked his tongue as he placed his Duel Disk on his hand. "No choice then. We'll go through them using force!"

"Wait." Yukio said as he grabbed Gongenzaka's arm. "Gongenzaka, you and Yuya should go on ahead. Leave these three clowns to me."

"What!?" Yuya cried out in shock. "What are you saying, Yukio!? We can't leave you to deal with these guys on your own! They're too dangerous! All three of us should team up against them and—"

"We can't afford for all of us to be stopped here, Yuya." Yukio cut him off with a stern look. "For all we know, these guys might have been sent here to obstruct us while their comrades are closing in on the girls. And if that's the case, all the more reason to hurry up. Besides, I've faced three of them at once before and won. I'll be alright even on my own."

"The idea of running away while leaving a comrade behind to face danger is revolting for me, the man Gongenzaka." The burly youth said with a frown. "However, it can't be helped in this case. Yukio speaks the truth, Yuya. Let's leave this battle to him and move on. We have to protect Yuzu and Serena from Academia if they're close-by."

"…Alright." Yuya agreed reluctantly. "However, be careful, Yukio."

"Don't worry about me." Yukio responded. "Now go!"

Yuya and Gongenzaka rushed ahead following Yukio's prompt. In response, the Obelisk Force attempted to intercept them, but found their path blocked by Yukio, who activated his Duel Disk.

"Where do you three think you're going? Your opponent is right here!"

"You dare stand in our way, boy?" Red sneered. "It seems you need to be taught a lesson. No-one may—"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before." Yukio said with a dismissive attitude. "I'll rue the day I opposed you, do I know what I'm getting myself into, you'll teach me the true meaning of pain, blah, blah, blah. Can we just skip the boasting? Or better yet, can we skip the boring part of the Duel and jump right to the point where you surrender and beg for mercy? I'm a busy man after all, and I don't have time to entertain cannon fodder all day."

"How confident you are." Green remarked with a sinister smile. "I'll look forward to the time that fearless expression of yours becomes dyed in despair, weakling!"

"Regardless, you have a point, Standard scum." Yellow said as all three members of the Obelisk Force activated their Duel Disks. "The time for words is over. Now it's time for battle!"

[Duel!]

All four Duelists shouted in unison.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Obelisk Red – LP: 4000

Obelisk Yellow – LP: 4000

Obelisk Green – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Yukio declared. "As if I'm going to let you bastards bombard me once more with attacks before I have a chance to make a move! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Prelati's Spellbook, which enables me to special summon two Level 4 or lower Spellcaster-type Monsters from my Deck with their attack and defense becoming 0 and their Level becoming 1! Furthermore, I cannot Special Summon any other Monsters for this turn! Come, Supply Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 1600→0/LV: 4→1, SC: 5) and Gunslinger Magician (ATK: 1800→0/DEF: 600→0/LV: 4→1, SC: 5) in defense mode!"

A large grimoire appeared on Yukio's field, out of which emerged the two magicians.

"Next, I summon Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (ATK: 1200/DEF: 600/LV: 3/SC: 8)."

A small green dragon with dichromatic eyes appeared on Yukio's field.

"Finally, I place two cards face-down." Yukio stated. "I end my turn with that."

"My turn!" Red announced. "Draw! I summon Antique Gear Hound Dog (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)!"

A mechanical dog appeared on Red's field, howling loudly.

"Not this thing again…" Yukio grumbled. "Do all of you run Decks with the exact same archetype…?"

"Hound Dog's effect activates!" Red declared. "Once per turn, if my opponent controls a Monster, I can inflict 600 points of damage to them! Hound Flame!"

Red's Monster unleashed a wave of flames towards Yukio, enveloping him with them briefly.

Yukio – LP: 4000→3400

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Fusion!" Red stated. "Through it, I will fuse the Hound Dog in my hand with the one on my field to bring forth a new Monster!"

As the two Hound Dogs swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Red chanted.

"Mechanical hounds that carry on the ancient spirits! Flock together and become one with a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 5! Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog (Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000/LV: 5)!"

A mechanical hound with two heads appeared on Red's field.

"At this moment, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Rapid Fusion!" Yukio announced. "Through its effect, I will fuse the Supply Magician and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon on my field!"

As Yukio's two Monsters swirled inside the multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Arcane supporter, become one with the illusory dragon of dichromatic eyes to call forth a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! The unstoppable dragon which carries the raging winds within its body, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 3000/LV: 7) in defense mode!"

A green-armored dragon with dichromatic eyes appeared on Yukio's field, conjuring a powerful gale in the process.

"Due to Supply Magician's effect, I get to draw one card from my Deck." Yukio stated. "Then, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's effect activates, enabling me to target one Monster on the field and send it back to the hand. I choose your Double Bite Hound Dog!"

"Before that, Double Bite Hound Dog's effect activates!" Red exclaimed. "Once per turn, when a Monster is Normal or Special Summoned, I can place one Gear Counter on it!"

"Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's second effect activates!" Yukio stated. "By shuffling one face-up Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck back to the Deck, I can negate the activation of a card effect and destroy it! I shuffle my Mirage Dragon back to my Deck to destroy your metal dog! Overpowering Gale!"

Following Yukio's command, Vortex Dragon generated small twisters at the tips of its wings and unleashed them towards Double Bite Hound Dog, destroying it.

"In that case, how about this!?" Red shouted. "I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Scrap Fusion! Through its effect, I can Fusion Summon an "Antique Gear" Fusion Monster by using Monsters in my Graveyard as Fusion Materials! I will fuse my Double Bite Hound Dog and my Hound Dog!"

As the two Antique Gear Monsters swirled within the multi-colored vortex, Red chanted.

"Mechanical hounds that carry on the ancient spirits! Flock together and become one with a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000/LV: 7)!"

A three-headed mechanical dog appeared on Red's field.

 _So we have metal dogs with one, two, three and four heads, huh?_ Yukio thought. _I wonder if a dog with five or seven heads will come out next. Not that it matters anyway. No matter how many heads show up, I'll simply chop them all off._

"Due to Scrap Fusion's effect, Triple Bite Hound Dog's effects are negated." Red explained. "Now, battle! Triple Bite Hound Dog, attack Gunslinger Magician! Triple Howling Blaze!"

Waves of fire were shot out of Triple Bite Hound Dog's heads, incinerating Gunslinger Magician.

"I end my turn with that." Red stated.

"My turn!" Yellow announced. "Draw! I summon Antique Gear Hound Dog!"

Another mechanical dog appeared on Yellow's field.

"And of course, its effect activates!" Yellow grinned maliciously. "Since you control a Monster, you'll receive 600 points of damage once more! Hound Flame!"

Yet another fire blast struck Yukio, sending him skidding backwards.

Yukio – LP: 3400→2800

"Honestly, you guys really love using the same strategy over and over again, don't you?" Yukio commented. "I guess creativity and independence are terms completely foreign in that oppressive Academia of yours, huh?"

"We find obedience and discipline much more preferable." Yellow smirked. "Plus, why fix something that isn't broken? I continue by activating the Spell Card Fusion! I will fuse the Hound Dogs from my hand and field to Fusion Summon another Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog!"

A double-headed dog appeared on Yellow's field in the place of Hound Dog.

"Furthermore, I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Antique Gear Railgun!" Yellow declared. "Thanks to its effect, I can inflict 400 points of damage to you for every "Antique Gear" Monster on the field! Since there are currently two such Monsters, you'll receive 800 points of damage! Take this!"

Following Yellow's words, a large railgun appeared on the field and discharged a powerful shot towards Yukio, sending him flying from the explosion.

Yukio – LP: 2800→2000

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Yellow then turned to Green. "I believe we've wasted enough of our time with that trash. Hurry up and finish him off so we can go after his friends."

"With great pleasure." Green let out a savage smile. "My turn! Draw! I summon Antique Gear Hound Dog as well!"

Another mechanical hound appeared on Green's field, baring its fangs at Yukio.

"And thanks to its effect, you'll take 600 points of damage once more!" Green exclaimed. "Hound Flame!"

Yukio was once more enveloped by Hound Dog's flames, letting out a grunt of pain.

Yukio – LP: 2000→1400

"Next up, I activate the Spell Card Fusion!" Green exclaimed. "Through its effect, I will also fuse the Hound Dogs from my hand and field to call forth Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog!"

Another Double Bite Hound Dog appeared on Green's field.

"Double Bite Hound Dog again?" Yukio seemed bored. "Come on, people, do something different here. This is extremely dull."

"If you want to see something different that bad, then how about this?" Green let out a savage smile. "I activate the Equip Spell Card Antique Gear Plasma Cannons and equip it to Double Bite Hound Dog! Through its effect, Double Bite Hound Dog's effect will be negated, but its attack will increase by 1500! Furthermore, I also equip Antique Gear Tank to my Monster, further increasing its attack by 600!"

Following Green's words, a backpack with two large cannons and a tank-like vehicle appeared on the field. Immediately afterwards, they separated into parts, equipping themselves to Double Bite Hound Dog as additional armor.

(Double Bite Hound Dog ATK: 1400→2900→3500)

"An attack of 3500…" Yukio muttered. "This has surpassed Vortex Dragon's defense of 3000…"

"And for the final nail in your coffin, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Antique Armageddon Gear!" Green declared as a variety of cannons haphazardly joined together appeared on his field. "Through its effect, whenever a Monster on the field is destroyed, its controller receives damage equal to its attack on the field! Since your dragon has 2500 attack and your Life Points are a mere 1400, once my Monster destroys it, you're finished! Go, Double Bite Hound Dog! Attack Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon! Double Plasma Blaster!"

"I won't allow it!" Yukio exclaimed. "I activate my Trap Card, Tense Great Shield! Through its effect, Vortex Dragon cannot be destroyed by battle until the End Phase!"

Double Bite Hound Dog unleashed two massive waves of energy from the cannons on its back, which, however, were blocked by a polyhedral shield that enveloped Vortex Dragon, preventing the blast from reaching it.

"Tch." Green clicked his tongue in irritation. "I end my turn with that. You may have won a small reprieve, but you're merely delaying the inevitable. No matter what, your defeat is sealed!"

"Not if me and my comrades have anything to say about it!" Yukio declared. "My turn! Draw!"

Checking out his hand, Yukio couldn't help but smile. The path towards victory was wide open with his current hand. And, ironically enough, the Obelisk Force themselves had partially provided the means of their defeat. From what he could recall, Yugo had also used a similar tactic to the one he was planning to employ in order to take down the Obelisk Force members he confronted.

"Now, let's settle this, Obelisk Force!" Yukio announced. "Using the Scale 2 Dimension Magician and the Scale 7 Summoner Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yukio following his declaration, with his two Magicians rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 6! Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Gunslinger Magician and Supply Magician!"

Yukio's previously destroyed Monsters reappeared on the field once more upon emerging from the Pendulum portal as beams of energy.

"Gunslinger Magician's effect activates, allowing me to deal 400 points of damage to one of you." Yukio stated. "I think I'll start with you, Red. Arcane Bullet!"

Red was struck by Gunslinger Magician's shot, causing him to stumble a bit.

Obelisk Red: 4000→3600

"Now, I activate Summoner Magician's Pendulum Effect!" Yukio declared. "By sending one Ritual Spell Card from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can Ritual Summon the Ritual Monster inscribed on its text from my hand by offering the appropriate tributes! I send Revival Zero from my Deck to the Graveyard and offer all my Monsters as tribute for this Ritual Summon!"

A peculiar altar which looked like some sort of futuristic machine appeared on Yukio's field. As his Monsters turned into particles and were absorbed by it, Yukio chanted.

"Valiant warrior residing in the edges of space and time! Answer the call of the ritual and manifest in this battlefield to bring swift justice to the wicked! Ritual Summon! Descend now, Level 10! The overseer who supervises all of creation, Eternity Zero, the Paladin Overlord (Light/Spellcaster/Ritual/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 1500/LV: 10/SC: 1)!"

A warrior dressed in radiant deep blue armor and holding a large sword-staff on its right hand appeared on Yukio's field, stunning even the Obelisk Force momentarily due to the majesty of its presence.

"Due to Supply Magician's effect, I get to draw another card from my Deck." Yukio then narrowed his eyes at his three opponents. "You maggots made a big mistake in coming to this dimension and threatening our peace. Are you ready to pay for that sin now? However, bear in mind that the price might be too steep."

"Don't joke with us, you Standard trash!" Yellow spat out in anger. "We, the Obelisk Force, will not be defeated by a mere snot-nosed punk like you! I activate Double Bite Hound Dog's effect! When a Monster is Summoned on my opponent's field, I can place one Gear Counter on it! But before that, I activate my Continuous Trap, Antique Decay Gear! Now, whenever a Gear Counter is placed on a Level 5 or higher Monster, that Monster will be destroyed!"

"And don't forget that due to Antique Armageddon Gear's effect, whenever a Monster is destroyed, its controller takes damage equal to its attack on the field, which means you'll receive 3500 points of damage!" Green pointed out with a sinister smile. "You are finished, brat!"

"Oh no, you got me…not." Yukio spoke in a monotone before grinning. "Sorry to disappoint you, but Eternity Zero is unaffected by the effects of Special Summoned Monsters!"

Following Yukio's words, Eternity Zero slashed at the descending Gear Counter with its blade, destroying it.

"Since a Gear Counter wasn't equipped to my Monster, your Trap won't activate so you can't use Antique Armageddon Gear's effect." Yukio pointed out while smirking. "If that was supposed to be your big endgame, I'm afraid I spoiled it."

"Kuh, you damn brat…" Red gritted his teeth in frustration. "Don't get too conceited!"

"Now then, let's see if I'm going to have better luck using your combo, shall we?" Yukio said, causing the Obelisk Force members to look at each other in confusion. "Eternity Zero's effect activates! Once per turn, I can send one Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz or Pendulum Monster from my hand or Extra Deck to the Graveyard and destroy all Monsters you control with a summoning type similar to the sent Monster! I send the Fusion Monster Fortune Magician from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to destroy your three Fusion Monsters! Do it, Eternity Zero! Decree of Nihility!"

Eternity Zero raised its blade high as Fortune Magician was absorbed by it, and unleashed three purple-colored slashes towards the Obelisk Force's Monsters, destroying them.

"Antique Gear Tank's effect activates!" Green shouted after his Monster was destroyed. "Since it was sent to the Graveyard, you'll take 600 points of damage!"

Various pieces of scrap metal bombarded Yukio while he shielded his face with his hands.

Yukio – LP: 1400→800

"Allow me to pay you back with interest for that damage!" Yukio pointed at Green. "At this moment, the effect of your Antique Armageddon Gear activates! Since your Monsters were destroyed, each of you will receive their attack as damage! Be sunk by your own card!"

The Antique Armageddon Gear on Green's field discharged a large number of shots following Yukio's words, engulfing the members of the Obelisk Force in a massive explosion and blowing them backwards as they screamed.

Obelisk Red – LP: 3600→1800

Obelisk Yellow – LP: 4000→2600

Obelisk Green – LP: 4000→500

"I can't believe it…" Yellow seemed deeply shocked. "To think that our own card would be used against us…"

"Well, I can't really take credit for this strategy." Yukio said. "A…comrade of mine used something similar in order to take a bunch of you clowns down. In any case, let's put the finishing touches on this Duel, shall we? I banish Revival Zero from my Graveyard in order to add Karma Manifestation from my Deck to my hand and activate it! Through its effect, I will banish Supply Magician and Gunslinger Magician from my Extra Deck in order to Ritual Summon!"

The altar surrounded by three dragon statues appeared on Yukio's field. As his two Monsters turned into particles and were absorbed by the rightmost statue, Yukio chanted.

"Ruthless dragon which dwells within the threads of destiny! With the ancient ritual, be revived in this battlefield and eliminate all those who defy you! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

The dragon with blue-colored armor and silver wings appeared from within the raging pillar that had erupted in the midst of the altar, roaring loudly.

"Finally, through Dimension Magician's effect, I can add one Pendulum Monster from my banish zone to my hand, provided that its Level is between my current Pendulum Scale." Yukio stated. "I select Gunslinger Magician and summon it!"

The gun-wielding magician returned once more to Yukio's field.

"Now, the finale!" Yukio exclaimed. "Gunslinger Magician, attack Obelisk Red! Dark Shot Barrage!"

Red was bombarded by a volley of shots from Gunslinger Magician, crumbling down unconscious.

Obelisk Red – LP: 1800→0

"Next, Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon, attack Obelisk Yellow! Samsara Breath!"

A wave of azure-colored flames erupted from Chaos Karma's maw, enveloping Yellow and sending him flying.

Obelisk Yellow – LP: 2600→0

"And finally, Eternity Zero, attack Obelisk Green! Eternal Saber!"

A storm of energy enveloped Eternity Zero's weapon, solidifying into the form of a giant blade. With a mighty swing, Yukio's Monster crashed the blade on Green's body, causing him to scream in agony as he was also sent flying.

Obelisk Green – LP: 500→0

Yukio: WIN

"Well, that's that." Yukio wiped his hands while surveying the unconscious Obelisk Force members. "Now then, where did Yuya and Gongenzaka run off to?"

At that moment, the sound of large explosions was heard in the distance, accompanied by intense flashes of light.

"…I guess it's safe to say they're over there." Yukio said with a deadpan expression. "And it appears I'm not the only one thinking so…"

True enough, another trio of Obelisk Force members a few meters away from Yukio were rushing towards the direction where the explosions were seen, prompting a wide grin to appear on Yukio's face.

"Here come some new challengers…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in another corner of the Volcano Area…_

"…Why are you giving me Pendulum cards?"

Shun asked Gongenzaka with a wary look. Currently, he, Serena, Tsukikage, Sawatari and Gongenzaka were Dueling against three members of the Obelisk Force. Judging from the fact that Teppei and Michio, who had stepped in earlier to aid them, had been carded in the process, as well as the fact that they were barely holding on against them, the battle wasn't going too well.

"You are finishing this." Gongenzaka stated, having used his three Monsters' effects to move Sawatari's Pendulum Monsters from the field to Shun's hand. "It's only proper. I end my turn with this."

"Laughable…" Shun muttered as memories of the Duelists that had assisted him thus far flashed through his mind. "My turn! Draw! Using the Scale 1 Abyss Actor – Devil Heel and the Scale 8 Abyss Actor – Funky Comedian, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Shun, with the two Abyss Actors rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7!" Shun declared. "Pendulum Summon! Flock to me, three copies of Raid Raptors – Wild Vulture (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 2000/LV: 6)!"

Three mechanical vultures appeared on Shun's field after emerging from the Pendulum portal as beams of energy.

"I Overlay my three Level 6 Wild Vulture copies!" Shun announced as the three Monsters turned into energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal. "Proud falcon! Spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes and advance through the path of revolution! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 6! Raid Raptors – Revolution Falcon (Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 3000/R: 6/OU: 3)!"

A large mechanical falcon clad in black-colored armor appeared on Shun's field.

"I activate Revolution Falcon's effect!" Shun stated. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, Revolution Falcon can attack all Monsters my opponent controls once each!"

"Are you an idiot?" Green sneered. "Even if you can attack all of us at once, our combo will send you packing like the two idiots before you."

"When Revolution Falcon battles an opponent's Special Summoned Monster, that Monster's attack and defense become 0!" Shun exclaimed as streams of fire were discharged from his Monster's wings, making the attack of the Obelisk Force's Monsters 0. "Battle! Go, Revolution Falcon! Carry on the will of the fallen and eradicate all our enemies! Revolutionary Air Raid!"

Following Shun's words, Revolution Falcon rose into the air and opened its bay doors, dropping its bomb payload on the Obelisk Force's Monsters and destroying them. The ensuing explosions also blasted back the three Obelisk Force members, who screamed as their Life Points dropped to 0.

"Alright!" Sawatari cheered. "How do you like that, you punks!? Oh, yeah!"

"Splendid work." Gongenzaka nodded at Shun. "I knew you could do it, Kurosaki. Now, we should probably get moving. I'm worried about Yuya and Yukio's safety."

"Agreed." Tsukikage nodded. "Furthermore, that earlier explosive display has probably given away our position to our enemies. No doubt they will be upon us soon enough if we remain here."

"Please!" Sawatari waved his hand dismissively. "These good-for-nothing Duelists have nothing on the great Sawatari Shingo. I can take on a hundred of them no sweat! And also—"

Sawatari's next words were interrupted as a large fireball came towards him out of nowhere. However, before it could strike him, Tsukikage jumped in front of Sawatari, intercepting it with his Duel Disk, although he crashed at the wall of a nearby building due to the ensuing explosion's shockwave.

"Tsukikage!" Gongenzaka exclaimed. "Who did that!? Show yourselves, you cowards!"

"…Damn, I was aiming for the loud one… But I guess the ninja is good as well…"

Following these words, the figure of Gerard in his usual disheveled appearance emerged seemingly out of nowhere. The person in question was yawning as he surveyed his opponents with a half-asleep look.

"Gerard…?" Serena seemed astonished. "Why did the Professor dispatch you to Standard as well? Damn, is he that determined to bring me back that he sent one of the elites after me…?"

"I finally found you, Serena…" Gerard yawned once more. "At last, this pointless chase has come to an end… Now, come with me…and let's quickly return back to Academia… I'm in desperate need of some good sleep here…"

"Serena…?" Gongenzaka spoke in a hushed tone. "Then, she's not Yuzu…?"

"I'm not returning back to Academia!" Serena exclaimed. "At least not before I find out the truth about what happened to the Xyz Dimension when our forces attacked it!"

"The truth…?" Gerard wondered. "What is there to find out…? We conquered the Xyz Dimension and crushed their Duelists…all for the sake of Academia's greatness… That's all there is to it…"

"Don't joke with me!" Shun was seething due to Gerard's words. "You think the suffering of my people can be summarized in just a couple of sentences!? You bastards attacked us out of nowhere without provocation and you dare call it greatness!? I'm going to crush you for this!"

Shun attempted to step forward, but stumbled and fell while clutching his ribs with a painful expression.

"Don't be reckless, Kurosaki." Gongenzaka said while helping Shun stand up. "You are still wounded and it's obvious you're barely holding it together. Leave this guy to us."

"For your sake…I recommend you let me take this girl without a fuss…" Gerard warned them. "I'm nothing like those grunts you barely defeated before… Furthermore, more Obelisk Force members are on their way here as we speak… You have no chance of victory once the reinforcements arrive…so just make this easier on everyone involved and stand down…"

"When you say reinforcements, I hope you're not talking about the guys currently snoozing in the lava bank." A familiar voice suddenly interjected. "Otherwise, I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed."

Following these words, a red cord shot out of nowhere and locked itself around Gerard's Duel Disk, much to everyone's surprise. And at the other end of that cord was—

"Yukio!" Gongenzaka exclaimed. "How did you find us?"

"Are you kidding me?" Yukio had a deadpan expression on his face. "With all the noise you guys were making, you were about as hard to track as a herd of stampeding buffalos. I would have arrived here sooner, but I was busy mopping up some Obelisk Fodder in the area. Now then, if you don't mind, I'll take this guy off your hands."

"Do you intend to fight alone again?" Gongenzaka frowned in disapproval. "You really should fix that bad habit of yours. Since there's only one of him, all of us should attack him at once. It might be dishonorable, but there are always exceptions to every rule."

"However, Tsukikage and Kurosaki are both wounded." Yukio pointed out. "Plus, we have no idea whether there are other Obelisk Force members nearby. If they attack us while we're all busy dealing with this guy, we're finished. That's why I'm counting on you and Serena to protect those who cannot move, Gongenzaka."

"Oi, aren't you forgetting someone, Tachibana?" Sawatari asked. "While you're not as skilled as the great me, you should be aware that if we join forces together, we can swiftly send that creep flying. What do you say?"

"You'll only get in my way in a Duel." Yukio responded mercilessly. "Just stay in a corner and remain as inconspicuous as possible, Sawatari. I'm not in the mood to save your sorry hide if something happens to you. In fact, why are you even here in the first place?"

"How rude!" Sawatari stomped his foot while fuming. "If you want to know, Akaba Reiji himself sent me here as reinforcements! And it's a good thing he did, since my presence was the deciding factor that enabled us to win the earlier Duel! And also—"

At that point, Yukio tuned out Sawatari's rant, returning his focus back to his opponent. However, Gerard pointed at Sawatari with a curious look.

"…Is he always so…annoying…?"

"You have no idea…" Yukio shook his head in exasperation. "He's actually even worse once you get to know him if you can believe that."

"I see…" Gerard then began to scrutinize Yukio before letting out a sigh. "As expected…I really dislike you…"

"Oh?" Yukio raised his eyebrow. "People usually tend to get to know me a bit better before they start disliking me, Mr. Sleepyhead. Can I ask the reason for your distaste?"

"Your eyes…are the eyes of a fighter…someone who never gives up under any circumstances…" Gerard explained. "Guys like you…are truly bothersome…always forcing me to go all out in order to defeat you…even though I hate expending too much effort… It would be best if you were like these fellows…who swiftly lost their will to fight once pressured a little…"

Following these words, Gerard tossed two cards at Yukio's feet. Upon picking them up, Yukio was horrified to see familiar faces imprinted on them.

"These are…Ryozanpaku's Umesugi and Takeda…" Yukio spoke with a low tone. "Were you the one who did this to them?"

"That's right…" Gerard confirmed it. "These weaklings challenged me in a Duel without knowing their place… After all, in what world can the prey hunt the predator…?"

Yukio remained silent for a while with his head lowered. While he didn't know the two boys at all and would most likely instantly dislike them because of their association with Ryozanpaku, they didn't deserve such a fate. No-one did. So he knelt down and picked up the cards. After that, he directed a furious look at Gerard that promised vengeance for this cruel act.

"Damn…I shouldn't have shown you that…" Gerard let out a sigh. "Now you look even more motivated than before… As I expected…I can't come to like fellows like you…"

"Rest assured that the feeling is mutual." Yukio growled. "I think it's about time you Academia bastards learn that this dimension isn't your playground. You brought the war to us, so I'm bringing the pain to you, you worthless lowlife!"

"Scary, scary…" Gerard ridiculed Yukio. "Since you seem intent on standing in the way of accomplishing my task…I'll eliminate you… It's a good opportunity to kill two birds with one stone…"

"Bring it on!" Yukio responded fearlessly. "Once I take you down, I'll have ten straight victories against you invaders!"

"Don't let your guard down, Yukio!" Serena warned him from the side. "Despite his looks, he's one of Academia's elite Duelists! People like him are in a completely different league compared to the Obelisk Force!"

Yukio merely nodded at Serena (while off-handedly wondering why she was dressed like Yuzu), ignoring Sawatari, who was shouting things like 'that third-rate Duelist beat nine of them already!? That has to be a lie!' from the side. As he and Gerard activated their Duel Disks, a message was heard.

[Duel Anchor detected. Closed Mode activated.]

"Oh…?" Gerard looked at his Duel Disk quizzically. "Duel Anchor…? Don't tell me it's that red cable you shot at my Duel Disk earlier…?"

"That's right." Yukio confirmed it. "It was pretty common equipment back at the Underground Duel Circuit. Thanks to it, no-one can intrude on this Duel now, whether it's friend or foe."

"But then we won't be able to come to your assistance if something goes wrong in this Duel, Yukio!" Gongenzaka roared. "What if this guy defeats you!?"

"If he defeats me?" Yukio let out a small smile. "In that case, you had best pay close attention to his Deck and tactics if you don't want to waste my sacrifice. Now, let's begin!"

[Duel!]

Both Yukio and Gerard shouted in unison.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Gerard – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn…" Gerard announced. "I summon Homunculus, the Alchemic Being (Light/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)…"

A humanoid Monster which was colored red in some parts and blue in others appeared on Gerard's field.

"I place two cards face-down…and end my turn…"

"My turn!" Yukio declared. "Draw! Using the Scale 2 Despair Magician and the Scale 9 Hope Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Following Yukio's words, two columns of lights appeared next to him, with his magicians rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 8!" Yukio stated. "Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come, Black Fang Magician (ATK: 1700/DEF: 800/LV: 4/SC: 8), Oafdragon Magician (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1400/LV: 6/SC: 2) and the eerie dragon with beautiful, dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

Yukio's three Monsters appeared on the field after emerging from the Pendulum portal as beams of energy.

"He Pendulum Summoned three powerful Monsters in one go." Gongenzaka commented from the side. "It looks like Yukio's going all out from the start."

"Battle!" Yukio announced. "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, attack Homunculus! Phantom Spiral Flame!"

"I activate my Trap Card, False Invocation…" Gerard stated. "Through its effect…Special Summoned Monsters cannot attack on this turn's Battle Phase…"

A magic circle appeared in front of Yukio's Monsters, preventing them from moving.

"So you had a counter ready for that, huh…?" Yukio muttered. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn…" Gerard stated. "Draw… I activate the Field Spell Card Reckless Magic Square…"

Following his words, a crimson magic circle appeared beneath the two Duelists' legs, encircling them within its bounds.

"Through my Field Spell's effect…I add Aleister the Invoker (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800/LV: 4) from my Deck to my hand…and summon it…"

A magician dressed in a white robe and holding a long, ornate, white wand appeared on Gerard's field.

"Aleister's effect activates…" Gerard announced. "Since this card was Normal Summoned…I can add the Spell Card Magic Art of Invocation from my Deck to my hand… Then, I activate Homunculus's effect…which enables me to change its attribute once per turn… I choose to change its attribute to Fire…and I activate the Spell Card Fusion in order to fuse Aleister and Homunculus…"

As his two Monsters swirled inside the multi-colored vortex, Gerard chanted with an unusually energetic tone.

"Arcane master who embodies the divine will, become one with the raging flames and invoke a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear before us, Level 7! Invoked Beast Purgatorio (Fire/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

A Monster resembling three demonic beings joined together and surrounded by violet flames appeared on Gerard's field.

"Invoked Beast…?" Sawatari wondered. "What sort of archetype is that? I've never seen or heard anything about something like that before in my life."

"I have." Shun spoke with a grave tone. "Back at Heartland, I had heard rumors of an Academia agent who used such an archetype and carded numerous Duelists during the initial stages of the invasion. However, I never encountered him personally. Could it be that guy…?"

"Purgatorio's effect activates…" Gerard declared. "For each card you control, its attack increases by 200… I count six cards, which means its attack is increased by 1200 (Purgatorio ATK: 2300→3500)…"

"A 3500 attack Fusion Monster right off the bat, huh…?" Yukio narrowed his eyes. "It seems like you're also going all out."

"Of course…" Gerard stifled another yawn. "After all, the faster we're done with this, the faster I can finish this chore and get back to my soft bed… Now, let's continue this… I activate Magic Art of Invocation and banish Aleister and Homunculus from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon once more…"

This time, Aleister conjured a large magic circle which absorbed Homunculus and itself, letting out a bright light as Gerard chanted.

"Arcane master who embodies the divine will, become one with the holy light and invoke a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear before us, Level 9! Invoked Beast Merkabah (Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100/LV: 9)!"

A new Monster resembling an armored warrior riding a chariot with its front part resembling some sort of beast emerged from the magic circle and appeared next to Purgatorio.

"As expected of Gerard, he pulled off two consecutive Fusion Summons in one turn." Serena commented. "If Yukio isn't careful here, he might find himself one-turn-killed by him…"

"Battle…" Gerard announced. "Purgatorio, attack Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon…"

"I activate my Trap Card, Pendulum Barrier!" Yukio exclaimed. "Through its effect, I can negate a number of attacks equal to the sum of different numbers between my Pendulum Scales for this turn, meaning I can negate six attacks!"

"Naïve…" Gerard stated. "Merkabah's effect activates… By sending the Trap Card Magical Name – 'To Mega Therion' from my hand to the Graveyard…I can negate the activation of your Trap and banish it…"

A beam of light was shot out of Merkabah's staff following Gerard's words, destroying Yukio's Trap.

"Since your card was banished, Purgatorio's attack is lowered (Purgatorio ATK: 3500→3300)…" Gerard pointed out. "Now, the attack continues unhindered… But before that, I activate my Trap Card Guidance to Damnation… Through its effect, all Monsters that leave the field this turn will be sent to the Graveyard, ignoring any effects that would send them anywhere else…which means your Pendulum Monsters won't be able to revive from the Extra Deck… Now, destroy his Monster, Purgatorio… Catharsis Blaze…"

Purgatorio unleashed a stream of violet-colored flames, incinerating Phantom Dragon.

Yukio – LP: 4000→3200

"Since you lost another card, Purgatorio's attack is lowered once more (Purgatorio ATK: 3300→3100)…" Gerard then smirked maliciously. "However, it's too early to be relieved… Due to Purgatorio's effect, I can attack all Monsters you control once each…"

"What did you say!?" Yukio cried out in shock. "You can attack all my Monsters!?"

"Go, Invoked Beast Purgatorio… Destroy Oafdragon Magician with Catharsis Blaze…"

The previous scene repeated itself once more as Oafdragon Magician was consumed by the purple flames.

Yukio – LP: 3200→2200

(Purgatorio ATK: 3100→2900)

"One more time, Purgatorio… Destroy Black Fang Magician… Catharsis Blaze…"

Black Fang was also consumed by the purple conflagration as Yukio was blown backwards by the shockwave of the ensuing explosion.

Yukio – LP: 2200→1000

(Purgatorio ATK: 2900→2700)

"And now for the finish…" Gerard declared. "Invoked Beast Merkabah, attack him directly… Ascension Charge…"

"I don't think so!" Yukio shouted. "I activate the Action Spell Evasion! Your attack is negated!"

"When did you get that…?" Gerard wondered briefly. "I see…it was when you were blown back by Purgatorio's last attack, huh…? Good for you I suppose…although I personally am irritated that this Duel will drag on even longer…"

"What can I say?" Yukio let out a smirk. "I live to displease."

"Indeed you are… I end my turn with that…"

"That was way too close, Tachibana." Sawatari commented. "That's what he gets for acting all cool and saying he'll handle things by himself. If he had accepted my gracious offer to team up, I would have taken down that poser in no time!"

"Indeed, it would have been better if Yukio had accepted some assistance from one of us." Serena stated. "I'm afraid taking on Gerard alone was way too reckless."

"There is no need to worry." Gongenzaka spoke with confidence. "Knowing Yukio, his counterattack is about to start."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Gap Draw! Through its effect, I get to draw cards equal to the number of Monsters you control since I control no Monsters!"

"I won't let you…"

Gerard attempted to grab an Action Card, but Yukio yanked the Duel Anchor's cord hard at that moment, causing him to lose his balance and fall down.

"The Duel Anchor can also be used in such a manner." Yukio grinned as he looked at the seething Gerard. "I can't have you using Merkabah's effect to negate my card's activation. In any case, I draw two cards!"

Yukio let out a satisfied smile upon seeing his two new cards. He could work with that. As people say, fight fire with fire, and fight Fusion with Fusion.

"I activate the Spell Card Dowsing Fusion!" Yukio declared. "Through its effect, I will banish Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Black Fang Magician from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Eerie dragon with dichromatic eyes! Spellcaster that wields the fang of darkness! Become one now to call forth the ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Starve Venemy Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 1)!"

Starve Venemy appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a savage roar.

"He's using Fusion again…" There was a dangerous glint in Shun's eyes. "This guy…can he really be trusted…?"

"If you think Yukio is an enemy, then you're sorely mistaken, Kurosaki." Gongenzaka asserted strongly. "True, I've known Yukio for a short time, but he's proven to be a reliable comrade and a steadfast friend. I won't stand for you doubting him when he's putting his life on the line to protect us."

"I'll be the judge of that." Shun responded with clear hostility. "We of the Resistance have been betrayed too many times by enemies who disguised themselves as comrades, so excuse me if I can't trust people as readily as you."

"Starve Venemy…?" Gerard wondered as he surveyed the dragon. "This thing is so eerily similar to that fellow's dragon that it's creepy… In any case, since a new Monster appeared on the field, Purgatorio's attack increases once more (Purgatorio ATK: 2700→2900)… As things stand, the only Monster you can take down is my Merkabah by destroying it along with your dragon…"

"I wonder about that." Yukio let out a confident smile. "Starve Venemy's effect activates! Once per turn, I can target one Monster you control, negate its effect and lower its attack by 500! Furthermore, you take 500 points of damage and Starve Venemy gains that Monster's effect! My target is your Purgatorio! Do it, Starve Venemy! Gluttony Spore!"

Following its master's command, Starve Venemy shot out a number of spores from its claws, which embedded themselves on Purgatorio's body. Immediately afterwards, two vines erupted from it. One was connected to Starve Venemy and the other headed towards Gerard.

"At this moment, Despair Magician's Pendulum Effect activates!" Yukio announced. "Once during either player's turn, when my opponent would receive effect damage, that damage is doubled! Endless Lament!"

The vine heading for Gerard passed through a black magic circle and was enveloped by a dark aura. After that, it struck Gerard's body, sending him skidding backwards.

(Purgatorio ATK: 2900→1800)

Gerard – LP: 4000→3000

"Due to the effect it inherited from Purgatorio, Starve Venemy's attack increases by 600 since you have 3 cards on your field (Starve Venemy ATK: 2500→3100)." Yukio stated. "Battle! Starve Venemy, attack Invoked Beast Merkabah! Savage Predation!"

Several vines with mandibles at their ends shot out of Starve Venemy's body and swiftly shredded Merkabah.

Gerard – LP: 3000→2400

(Starve Venemy ATK: 3100→2900)

"Furthermore, due to your Monster's second effect, Starve Venemy can attack all Monsters you control!" Yukio pointed out. "Go, Starve Venemy! Attack Invoked Beast Purgatorio! Savage Predation!"

Just as Starve Venemy's vines were about to come into contact with Purgatorio, Gerard dashed forward before Yukio could react, grabbing a nearby Action Card.

"I activate the Action Spell Miracle…" Gerard stated. "My Monster isn't destroyed and battle damage is halved…"

A hazy barrier appeared around Purgatorio, preventing its destruction, although a stray vine struck Gerard's body, causing him to wince.

Gerard – LP: 2400→1850

"Nice moves for a seemingly half-dead fellow." Yukio said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"You…are really pissing me off here, you know?" Gerard spoke with a much more energetic tone than before, his eyes looking fierce now. "Forcing me to expend so much effort in order to defeat you…is an unforgivable sin for mere prey like you. I'll definitely make sure you suffer an agonizing defeat at my hands."

"It looks like you're finally awake." Yukio remarked. "Good. Fighting against an opponent who seemed to be halfway to dreamland was a little insulting to be honest."

"You…will definitely regret awakening this sleeping beast." Gerard let out a sinister smile. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Eidolon Blessing. By banishing one "Invoked Beast" Monster from my Graveyard, I get to draw 2 cards. I banish my Merkabah. Then, I activate the effect of Magic Art of Invocation in my Graveyard. By shuffling it back to the Deck, I can add one Aleister the Invoker from my banish zone back to my hand. Then, I summon Aleister."

Aleister the Invoker appeared once more on Gerard's field.

"Through Aleister's effect, I will add Magic Circle of Invocation to my hand from my Deck once more and activate it to fuse Aleister—along with the Oafdragon Magician in your Graveyard by banishing them!"

"Eh?" Yukio seemed astonished. "This card enables you to use Monsters in my Graveyard as Fusion Materials as well?"

Aleister conjured another magic circle, which absorbed both it and Oafdragon Magician as Gerard chanted.

"Arcane master who embodies the divine will, become one with the swift gale and invoke a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear before us, Level 5! Invoked Beast Raidjin (Wind/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2400/LV: 5)!"

An armored warrior wielding a sword clad in lightning appeared on Gerard's field.

"A Fusion Summon that takes advantage of the opponent's Graveyard as well…" Shun commented with narrowed eyes. "As expected, that is quite the troublesome archetype."

"Not only that, but thanks to the controlled loop of Aleister and Magic Circle of Invocation, Gerard can constantly bring out new "Invoked Beast" Fusion Monsters each turn." Serena looked somewhat apprehensive. "It's thanks to his skillful applications of such tactics that he defeated numerous enemies and rose so quickly in the ranks of Academia."

"However, that new Fusion Monster looks really weak." Sawatari pointed out. "Tachibana's dragon will have it for breakfast."

"Don't be too sure about that, Sawatari." Gongenzaka warned the blond-haired youth. "Appearances can often be deceiving."

"Next up, I activate the Spell Card Holy Book of Law." Gerard resumed speaking. "Through its effect, I can tribute one "Invoked Beast" Monster on my field and Special Summon an "Invoked Beast" Monster from my Deck with a different attribute than the tributed Monster. I tribute Purgatorio in order to Special Summon Invoked Beast Cocytus (Water/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2900/LV: 6) in defense mode!"

A giant dragon that looked like it had been made entirely out of ice appeared on Gerard's field.

"So you brought out more Invoked Beasts, huh?" Yukio remarked. "However, none of them can match Starve Venemy's attack, which increases to 3100 (Starve Venemy ATK: 2900→3100) due to the effect it took from your Purgatorio."

"They don't have to." Gerard let out a sly smile. "Raidjin's effect activates! Once per turn, I can target one Monster and switch it to face-down defense position! Of course, I select Starve Venemy! Cosmic Elucidation!"

Raidjin pointed its sword at Starve Venemy and unleashed a stream of lightning at it, forcing the dragon into face-down defense position.

"Battle!" Gerard announced. "Invoked Beast Raidjin, attack his face-down Starve Venemy Dragon!"

"Before that, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Pendulum Gateway!" Yukio declared. "Through its effect, if I have two cards in my Pendulum Zones, I can target the Pendulum Monster with the lowest Level or Rank and Special Summon it with its effects negated! I select Hope Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600/LV: 3/SC: 9) and Special Summon it in defense mode!"

Hope Magician exited the pillar of light and descended on the field next to the face-down Starve Venemy.

"Regardless, the attack continues." Gerard stated. "Destroy Starve Venemy, Raidjin! True Lightning Edge!"

Raidjin slashed at Starve Venemy with its blade, destroying it.

"Since Starve Venemy was destroyed, its effect activates, allowing me to place it in my Pendulum Zone."

Yukio said so while his dragon emerged to the top of the left pillar of light.

"Now, Invoked Beast Cocytus, attack Hope Magician!" Gerard exclaimed. "Cocytus Breath!"

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" Sawatari asked from the side. "You do know that defense position Monsters cannot declare an attack, right? Are you trying to cheat, you scumbag!?"

"Due to its effect, Invoked Beast Cocytus can attack while in defense position." Gerard revealed. "Furthermore, if it does, its attack is applied for damage calculation. Take his Monster down, Cocytus!"

A frozen wave of ice was shot out of Cocytus's mouth, blasting away Hope Magician.

"Due to the effect of Pendulum Gateway, Hope Magician will be banished instead of going to the Extra Deck." Yukio stated. "However, thanks to its sacrifice, my Life Points are safe."

"It appears your tenacity knows no bounds…" Gerard seemed irritated. "Regardless, you won't be able to keep this up for long. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Foresight Draw! Through its effect, I can draw five cards from my Deck, provided that I discard my current hand and guess what type the top card of my Deck is. If I guess wrong, I must send five cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard and skip my next Draw Phase."

"That card again?" Serena looked like she was reminiscing. "Honestly, he's really fond of taking risks, isn't he? Let's just hope it works for him this time as well or he's finished."

"I predict that my top card is a Monster." Yukio said. "Now, let's see if I was correct. Draw!"

Yukio drew a card from his Deck—and grinned as he showed it to Gerard.

"It seems I guessed correctly. My top card was Chimeric Magician, which means I get to draw five cards from my Deck. Then, I summon Dimension Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 1100/LV: 2/SC: 2)."

The magician dressed in multi-colored robes and holding a grimoire on his hands appeared on Yukio's field.

"And now, my Magician's effect activates! When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add up to three banished Pendulum Monsters from my banish zone to my Extra Deck face-up. I choose Black Fang Magician, Oafdragon Magician and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon."

"What was the point of that?" Sawatari seemed perplexed. "His current Pendulum Scale doesn't let him summon anything. Ah, he should have accepted my help when I graciously offered it. This Super Ultra Hyper Strong Sawatari, the master of Pendulum Summon, could show him a thing or two about how to properly utilize it."

"Be quiet and watch, Sawatari." Gongenzaka admonished him. "You should have known by now that nothing Yukio does is without purpose."

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Shift." Yukio stated. "Through its effect, I will make Despair Magician's Scale 10 until the End Phase. As such, I can now simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 9 with my current Scale. Now, it's time for another Pendulum Summon! Return to my side once more, Oafdragon Magician and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! And also, I Pendulum Summon Chimeric Magician (ATK: 1100/DEF: 1300/LV: 3/SC: 5) from my hand!"

Yukio's previously destroyed Monsters returned once more to the field, accompanied by Chimeric Magician.

"Furthermore, through Chimeric Magician's effect, I add the Spell Card Fusion from my Deck to my hand."

Suddenly, Yukio had a strange vision upon grabbing the Fusion card. What appeared in front of him briefly was the shadowy silhouette of an unfamiliar Monster. Immediately afterwards, the image abruptly cleared, with its name and the way to summon it suddenly revealed to him.

 _That strange phenomenon again…_ Yukio thought. _However, seeing as I'm in need of more power, I can't really complain._

"I activate the Spell Card Fusion!" Yukio declared. "Through its effect, I will fuse Chimeric Magician, Oafdragon Magician and Black Fang Magician!"

As his three Monsters swirled within the multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Spellcaster with the chimeric body! Arcane master blessed by dragonkind! Spellcaster that wields the fang of darkness! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and awaken a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 9! The warrior blessed by the moon's radiance, Lunar Glow Paladin (Dark/Spellcaster/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2000/LV: 9/SC: 10)!"

A warrior dressed in silver and blue armor with crescent moon shapes on it, and holding a long double-bladed scythe appeared on Yukio's field.

"Lunar Glow Paladin…?" Gongenzaka was surprised. "When did Yukio get a new Pendulum Fusion Monster?"

"Most impressive." Gerard clapped his hands upon seeing that Monster. "That was a Fusion Summon almost on par with ours. However, it will still amount to nothing in the end. Due to Raidjin's effect, I will switch your Lunar Glow Paladin to face-down defense position! Cosmic Elucidation!"

"Unfortunately for you, Lunar Glow Paladin cannot be targeted by your card effects." Yukio smirked. "Therefore, Raidjin cannot affect it."

"Damn, so it has a similar effect to my Cocytus?" Gerard cursed. "In that case, I'll use Raidjin's effect to switch itself to face-down defense mode."

"In that case, I activate Lunar Glow Paladin's effect!" Yukio declared. "Once per turn, I can switch the battle position of an opponent's Monster! As such, Raidjin switches to attack mode once more! Phase Shift!"

Yukio's Monster spun its scythe around and unleashed a wave of light at the face-down Raidjin, flipping it to face-up attack position.

"Battle!" Yukio declared. "Lunar Glow Paladin, attack Invoked Beast Cocytus! Furthermore, whenever Lunar Glow Paladin attacks a defense position Monster, it can inflict piercing damage! Crescent Moon Slash!"

Following Yukio's command, Lunar Glow charged forward and bisected Cocytus with its scythe, causing it to explode into numerous ice fragments.

Gerard – LP: 1850→1550

"And now, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, attack Invoked Beast Raidjin! Phantom Spiral Flame!"

Upon seeing Phantom Dragon preparing to launch its attack, Gerard signaled Raidjin, which destroyed a nearby wall, causing an Action Card to fall into Gerard's hands.

"I activate the Action Spell Encore!" Gerard exclaimed. "Thanks to its effect, I can copy the effects of an Action Spell in my Graveyard! I choose Miracle, which will prevent my Monster's destruction and halve the battle damage!"

A transparent barrier appeared around Raidjin, preventing the flames from reaching it.

Gerard – LP: 1550→1300

"Blast." Gongenzaka cursed. "If that attack had gone through, Yukio would have won the Duel due to Phantom Dragon's effect. Even though that Gerard shouldn't be that familiar with Action Duels, he's utilizing Action Cards to great effect."

"That's only to be expected from Academia's elite soldiers." Serena remarked. "They're all trained to swiftly adapt to foreign environments and make the most out of them."

"You used your Monster to aid you in getting that Action Card, preventing me from using the Anchor to obstruct you." Yukio said. "Not bad. I place two cards face-down and I end my turn."

"My turn!" Gerard announced. "Draw! I think this Duel has gone on far enough, don't you think? It's time to finish you off and get the rest I so rightly deserve. I once more activate the effect of Magic Art of Invocation in my Graveyard, shuffling it back to the Deck in order to add Aleister to my hand and summon it!"

Aleister appeared once again on Gerard's field.

"And of course, I add Magic Art of Invocation from my Deck to my hand thanks to its effect. Next, I activate the Spell Card Thelema Scripture, which allows me to draw three cards from my Deck provided that I have three "Invoked Beast" Monsters with different names in my Graveyard and/or banish zone. And then, I activate the Spell Card Emergency Invocation. By banishing an Aleister the Invoker on my field, I can Special Summon one "Invoked Beast" Monster from my Extra Deck with its effects negated. I choose Invoked Beast Caligula (Dark/Beast/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

Aleister was once more consumed by a magic circle, out of which emerged some sort of demonic-looking beast.

"Furthermore, I activate the Continuous Trap, Eidolon Mirror." Gerard stated. "Through its effect, I can target one "Invoked Beast" Monster I control and Special Summon this card as a Level 1 Monster with the same name, type and attribute as the targeted Monster, along with 0 attack and defense. I choose to target Caligula."

Following Gerard's words, a large mirror appeared on the field which captured Caligula's image and summoned a copy of it.

"Now, let's put an end to this hunt." Gerard grinned maliciously. "I activate Magic Art of Invocation to fuse Invoked Beasts Caligula and Raidjin to call forth my mightiest beast!"

As the two Monsters were consumed by a giant magic circle that appeared behind Gerard, he chanted.

"Insane tyrant of the Underworld! Unmatched swordsman who manipulates lightning! I offer your mighty souls as sacrifices to open the path to the Eden locked within the endless darkness! Fusion Summon! Appear before us, Level 10! Invoked Beast Elysium (Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3200/DEF: 4000/LV: 10)!"

A massive Monster appeared behind Gerard. At first sight, it seemed like a giant sphere made of water that had been cut horizontally, leaving only the bottom half. Pristine white walls surrounded its upper parts, while small islands surrounding a large blue core could be seen behind them.

"What the Hell is that thing!?" Sawatari cried out in shock upon getting a good look at it. "It's way too big!"

"Take a good look at that Monster!" Gerard pointed at Elysium. "For that is the last sight you will ever behold! Invoked Beast Elysium's effect activates! Once during either player's turn, I can target one Invoked Beast Monster on the field or Graveyard, banish it and then banish all Monsters on my opponent's field with an attribute similar to the targeted Monster! I will banish the Eidolon Mirror treated as Invoked Beast Caligula on my field in order to banish all Dark Monsters you control! Since both of your Monsters are Dark-attribute, both will be banished!"

"Before that, I activate my Trap Card, Pendulum Exchange!" Yukio declared. "Through its effect, I can target one Pendulum Monster I control and one card in my Pendulum Zone in order to swap them! I will Special Summon Despair Magician and place Lunar Glow Paladin in my Pendulum Zone!"

Despair Magician appeared on Yukio's field, while Lunar Glow Paladin rose to the top of the column of light.

"And what exactly did that accomplish?" Gerard wondered. "Your Despair Magician also has a Dark attribute, which means it will also be banished by Elysium's effect. Get them, Elysium! Invitation to Oblivion!"

Following its master's command, Elysium unleashed a legion of disembodied spirits which enveloped Yukio's Monsters and caused them to disappear.

"Now you are wide open." Gerard pointed at Yukio. "Finish him off, Elysium! Life Demolition!"

A massive beam was discharged from Elysium's center, heading straight for Yukio. However, just as he was about to get enveloped by the beam—

"I activate my other Trap, Dimension Wall!" Yukio shouted. "Through its effect, all battle damage I would receive from this battle is instead inflicted on you!"

Elysium's blast struck a semi-transparent wall and was reflected back to Gerard.

"Way to go, Yukio!" Gongenzaka cheered. "That guy will be sunk by his own Monster's attack now!"

"As if I'll let that happen!" Gerard exclaimed as one of Elysium's disembodied spirits grabbed an Action Card and dropped it at his hand. "I activate the Action Spell Flame Rejuvenation! Through its effect, I can negate one instance of damage and gain 500 Life Points! In exchange, you get to draw one card from your Deck!"

The beam blast was consumed by golden flames which enveloped Gerard.

Gerard – LP: 1300→1800

"Kuh, Tachibana was so close to finishing that guy off!" Sawatari's expression clearly showed his chagrin. "But he apparently has the Devil's luck, since every Action Card he's picked has favored him! This is getting ridiculous!"

"You damn slippery prey…" Gerard directed a hateful expression at Yukio. "You…are really testing my patience here. Just stop squirming and accept the inevitability of your defeat already!"

"Inevitability?" Yukio scoffed at Gerard's words. "Last time I checked, I still have Life Points remaining, and until they drop to 0, I'm still in this Duel."

"Not for long you won't…" Gerard spat out. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap, Restriction Magic Circle!" Gerard suddenly declared. "Through its effect, you cannot Special Summon two or more Monsters simultaneously if I control an "Invoked Beast" or "Aleister the Invoker" Monster!"

"If he can't Special Summon two or more Monsters simultaneously…this means Yukio's Pendulum Summon is mostly sealed." Serena remarked with a frown. "This doesn't bode well."

"Even so, I can still use it to Special Summon one Monster from my Extra Deck or hand." Yukio pointed out. "With my current Scale, I can summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 9! Pendulum Summon! Return to my side once more, Black Fang Magician!"

Black Fang Magician appeared once more on the field upon emerging from the Pendulum portal as a beam of energy.

"At the moment, Restriction Magic Circle's second effect activates!" Gerard let out a savage smile. "Each time you Special Summon a Monster, you will receive 300 points of damage!"

Following Gerard's words, a black magic circle appeared underneath Yukio's feet and shocked his body, causing him to cry out in pain as he fell to one knee.

Yukio – LP: 1000→700

"That's right, squirm in agony." Gerard glared at Yukio. "Your suffering will barely compensate for all the sleep you've made me lose and all the effort you've forced me to expend, but it's a good start."

"You really…love lazing around, don't you?" Yukio said while panting. "In that case…allow me to send you straight to dreamland! I activate the Spell Card Magical Stone Excavation, discarding two cards from my hand in order to add Pendulum Gateway to my hand from the Graveyard and activate it! Through its effect, I will Special Summon Starve Venemy Dragon from my Pendulum Zone with its effects negated!"

Starve Venemy exited the pillar of light and appeared on the field once more. At the same time, the black magic circle beneath his feet discharged lightning once more, shocking Yukio's body once more.

Yukio – LP: 700→400

"At this moment…Lunar Glow Paladin's Pendulum Effect activates…" Yukio gasped. "All Fusion Monsters on my field gain 800 extra attack, which means Starve Venemy's attack increases (Starve Venemy ATK: 2500→3300)."

"Alright!" Sawatari exclaimed. "Starve Venemy's attack has now surpassed that of Elysium! Tachibana might actually win this!"

"Actually, he has just sealed his own defeat!" Gerard exclaimed. "I activate the Continuous Trap, Soulstone Binding, and target Starve Venemy with it!"

A large crimson crystal appeared around Starve Venemy, imprisoning the dragon within its confines as it roared powerlessly.

"Starve Venemy!" Yukio shouted out in worry. "What did you do to it!?"

"Thanks to the effect of Soulstone Binding, your Monster's effects are negated, it cannot be tributed and it cannot attack or change its battle position." Gerard explained. "Furthermore, during each of your End Phases, Soulstone Binding will inflict 500 points of damage to you. And with your Life Points being a measly 400, you will at long last be defeated. Just as I told you before, there's no way for prey like you to overcome the predator."

"This is bad." Shun commented from the side. "Tachibana Yukio has no more cards on his hand, his dragon has been sealed and his other Monster cannot surpass Elysium's attack. I'm afraid that this is the end of the line for him. We had best get ready to face that bastard next."

"This wouldn't have happened if we had joined forces as I suggested in the beginning." Sawatari shook his head in exasperation. "That overly prideful idiot…"

"Yukio…" Gongenzaka grimaced. "Is this really the place where you will fall?"

Serena was seemingly watching the proceedings with an apathetic gaze, but, unbeknownst even to her, her right hand was tightly balled into a fist.

 _I hate to admit it, but Kurosaki is right…_ Yukio thought as he surveyed the situation. _I don't have anything that can turn this situation around. I could aim for an Action Card, but there's no way he's going to let me do that. Damn, I'm starting to regret using this Duel Anchor… Am I…really going to be defeated here…?_

However, at that moment, Starve Venemy roared from within its prison as it glared at Yukio with a disdainful look.

"Starve Venemy…?" Yukio muttered in astonishment. "You…are admonishing me…?"

Although he couldn't exactly hear words, Yukio understood Starve Venemy's thoughts and intent. It was asking him if that was all his resolve amounted to, if he was going to let a small fry like Gerard act all in high and mighty in the presence of a dragon, the creature which was venerated as the ultimate predator. Starve Venemy went on to say that if Yukio still had the will to fight, it would give him the power to do so.

At that moment, a soft glow came from Yukio's Extra Deck. At the same time, the obscured figure of a new dragon appeared before Yukio's eyes, along with the method to call upon it.

 _You are telling me to go even further, huh…_ Yukio laughed inwardly. _Very well, I will accept this power and use to defeat the one who dared to look down on us, partner!_

"Hey, Gerard." Yukio addressed the Academia Duelist. "You said before that there's no way the prey can overcome the predator, correct?"

"Indeed I did." Gerard confirmed it. "What about it? Do you disagree with that notion at this point?"

"No, I think you are correct." Yukio let out a confident smile. "However, there's no rule that states that the predator cannot become the prey and vice versa!"

"What are you saying?" Gerard seemed confused. "Has the fear of your imminent defeat finally gone to your head?"

"You tell me once I have won this Duel!" Yukio exclaimed. "I may not be able to use Starve Venemy as a tribute, but I can still use it as material! I—fuse Starve Venemy Dragon and Black Fang Magician!"

"He's fusing them?" Sawatari showed an incredulous look. "But he doesn't have a Fusion card and none of his Monsters have an effect that allows them to perform a Fusion Summon without Fusion. Has he actually gone mad?"

"No…" Serena seemed shocked. "There is a Fusion that can be performed simply by having the necessary materials on the field. However, that is something only taught to Academia's most elite Duelists. A person from Standard shouldn't be aware of it…"

Much to everyone's astonishment, Starve Venemy actually broke out of his prison and began swirling inside the multi-colored vortex alongside Black Fang Magician as Yukio chanted.

"Ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Spellcaster that wields the fang of darkness! Now become one, and sow terror in the hearts of those foolish enough to challenge you with your deadly poison! Contact Fusion! Appear now, Level 10! Dreadful Toxin Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2800/LV: 10/SC: 1)!"

Following that, a new Monster appeared on Yukio's field. Like Starve Venemy, it also looked like a hybrid of a dragon and a carnivorous plant, but its body resembled that of a green and violet-colored xenomorph. Four leaf-shaped wings could also be seen protruding from its back, while poison dripped from its mouth, claws and tail. At the same time, the black magic circle underneath Yukio shocked him once more due to the new Special Summon.

Yukio – LP: 400→100

"Contact Fusion…?" Gerard seemed dumbfounded. "This is impossible! Only residents of the Fusion Dimension should be familiar with this type of summoning! How can a piece of trash from Standard like you use it as well!?"

"Beats me." Yukio said with a dismissive attitude. "However, I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Now, thanks to my Paladin's Pendulum Effect, Dreadful Toxin's attack increases by 800 (Dreadful Toxin ATK: 3200→4000)."

"An attack of 4000!" Gongenzaka exclaimed. "It has surpassed Elysium's attack points! Yosh, you can do this, Yukio! Take him down!"

"I won't allow it!" Gerard shouted. "Due to its effect, Elysium' attribute is also treated as Dark, Fire, Water, Earth and Wind! As such, I activate Elysium's effect in order to banish itself and Dreadful Toxin from the field!"

"Dreadful Toxin Dragon's effect activates!" Yukio declared. "During my Main Phase, I can place a Toxin Counter on all Special Summoned Monsters you control! Furthermore, for each Toxin Counter, your Monster loses 500 attack and its effect is negated! Go, Dreadful Toxin! Miasma Infusion!"

Dreadful Toxin shot its tail forward and embedded it on Elysium's wall, leaving a spike attached to it upon retraction. The effect on Elysium was immediate as its walls began crumbling down, the land on the islands began dying and the waters were poisoned.

(Elysium ATK: 3200→2700)

"Tch, so you stopped Elysium's effect…" Gerard clicked his tongue. "However, with the current attack of our Monsters, you can only inflict 1300 damage! You won't be able to reduce my Life Points to 0 with just that!"

"I activate Lunar Glow Paladin's second Pendulum Effect and target Dreadful Toxin Dragon with it." Yukio announced, ignoring Gerard. "Now, the finale! Dreadful Toxin Dragon, attack Invoked Beast Elysium!"

Following its master's command, the dragon charged forward and pierced through Elysium's core, resulting in a massive explosion that destroyed it.

"Furthermore, Dreadful Toxin Dragon's second effect activates!" Yukio declared. "When a Monster with Toxin Counters is destroyed, you take 300 points of damage for each counter on it!"

Some of Elysium's poisoned remains fell on Gerard following Yukio's words, causing him to hiss due to the pain.

Gerard – LP: 1800→1500

"Even so, I still have Life Points remaining just as I said—" Suddenly, Gerard stopped speaking and looked at his Duel Disk with a perplexed expression. "The battle damage wasn't calculated? What's going on here?"

"Have you forgotten?" Yukio said while smirking. "I activated Lunar Glow Paladin's second Pendulum Effect before Dreadful Toxin attacked. Thanks to it, all battle damage from this battle is reduced to 0. In exchange—Dreadful Toxin Dragon can make a second attack in this turn's Battle Phase! And unfortunately for you, you'll take all the damage from this battle!"

"What did you say!?" Gerard cried out in shock. "First you use Contact Fusion, and now you utilized such an absurd effect… Who the Hell are you, you damned monster!?"

"Monster?" Yukio stared down Gerard with narrowed eyes. "No, that's not exactly correct. I'm a dragon. The Wicked Dragon of the Underworld, Tachibana Yukio! Engrave this in your soul and disappear! Get him, Dreadful Toxin Dragon! Decaying Toxic Tide!"

The dragon opened its maw wide, unleashing a purple-colored blast that enveloped Gerard and generated a massive explosion, sending the Academia Duelist flying as he screamed.

Gerard – LP: 1500→0

Yukio: WIN

Gongenzaka and Sawatari cheered for this victory, while Shun remained impassive as always, although he was directing a suspicious look at Yukio. As for Serena, she let out a relieved sigh as she placed her hand on her chest, before swiftly composing herself. Meanwhile, Yukio disengaged the Duel Anchor and started approaching his opponent, who was struggling to get to his feet. Upon catching sight of Yukio, Gerard smirked.

"…Now I get why the Professor said you were dangerous…and why you had to be eliminated… You may have won this round…but keep this in mind… The Professor has many more 'swords' at his disposal…and they're all aimed at you and Sakaki Yuya… There will be no victory for you in this war… Hahahaha…"

And with those words, Gerard turned into particles and vanished, presumably returning back to Academia.

"What was he talking about?" Serena asked Yukio as she and the rest of the group approached him. "Why is the Professor targeting you?"

"I wish I knew." Yukio sighed. "It seems I've managed to piss off yet another figure of authority without even meaning to."

"More importantly, didn't that Gerard guy say that Yuya is also a target?" Gongenzaka sounded worried. "If so, we should hurry to him! When I left him, he was about to confront Sora, but who knows what sort of sinister trap they might have laid for him!"

"Hey, everyone!"

At the sound of that familiar voice, everyone turned towards its direction. The one who was rushing towards them was Dennis, who was carrying an unconscious girl on his back.

"Is that Mieru?" Yukio asked. "Where did you find her?"

"She had passed out in a corner of the Volcano Area." Dennis stated. "Michio-kun and Teppei-kun left her to my care as they rushed ahead. But where are they? I don't see them around."

"They…were taken down by the Obelisk Force." Gongenzaka closed his eyes. "But they fought bravely until the bitter end."

Yukio clenched his fists upon hearing that. First it was the Senior Lancers, then the Ryozanpaku Students, and now Michio and Teppei. Akaba Leo and his flunkies had a lot to answer for once they got their hands on them.

"I see…" Dennis had a regretful expression on his face. "And what about Yuya-kun? Don't tell me he also got taken down?"

"No, he's probably having a Duel with another Academia agent at the moment." Yukio said. "We were just about to head to his location."

"Then what are waiting for? Let's go."

And with that, the group rushed forward until they reached an underground cavern, where Yuya and Sora where confronting each other. Sora had a Fusion Monster on the field, while Yuya had a black-armored dragon with dichromatic eyes on his side, the same dragon Yukio had seen in his earlier vision. At that moment, both Duelists jumped towards an Action Card, but—

[The Battle Royal is over!]

Following Nico's abrupt announcement the city-wide Action Field disappeared, terminating the Duel.

"Yuya! Sora!"

Gongenzaka called to the two Duelists, causing them to turn towards the group.

"Gongenzaka, Yukio…" Yuya seemed relieved. "I'm so glad both of you are safe. And you found Yuzu as well."

Yukio was about to point out that wasn't Yuzu, but Mieru suddenly woke up and pointed an accusing finger at Serena.

"Hiiragi Yuzu! How dare you mess around with other guys while seducing Darling at the same time!"

 _What on Earth is she talking about?_ Yukio wondered. _Is this an effect of her concussion?_

"I'm not Yuzu!"

Serena declared loudly for all to hear, causing Yuya to blanch as he turned to Sora.

"What is she talking about, Sora? Where is Yuzu!?"

"Don't tell me…"

Sora had a concerned expression on his face as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk and disappeared, returning to Academia.

"Oi, Sora!" Yuya yelled. "Get back here! What happened to Yuzu!?"

"I saw all of your Duels."

A sudden voice interjected from a walkway above them. Turning towards its direction, Yukio saw that it was Akaba Reiji.

"And the mastermind shows himself…" Yukio muttered.

"You came at a good time." Sawatari addressed Reiji. "The great me chased out that Academia bunch just like you asked me! I guess that makes me one of your Lancers now!"

"Lancers?" Gongenzaka asked. "What is that?"

"Huh?" Sawatari seemed confused. "Didn't you know? It's about how this Battle Royal was a selection exam for them."

"Exam…?"

Yuya was shocked by this as he stared at Reiji, prompting Yukio to sigh.

 _Oh, boy. This is going to be one awkward talk…_

* * *

Card Corner

 **Eternity Zero, the Paladin Overlord**

ATK: 3500, DEF: 1500, LV: 10, SC: 1

Light/Spellcaster/Ritual/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: This card cannot be placed in the Pendulum Zone directly from your hand. All Special Summoned Monsters on your side of the field gain 500 ATK, while all Special Summoned Monsters on your opponent's side of the field lose 500 ATK. Once during either player's turn, you can target 1 Fusion, Synchro, Xyz or Ritual Monster on the field; banish it, then Special Summon the Monsters used for its summon.

Monster Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Revival Zero". This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Special Summoned Monsters. Once per turn, you can send 1 Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Ritual or Pendulum Monster from your hand or Extra Deck to the Graveyard; destroy all your opponent's Monsters with a summoning type similar to the sent type. If this card battles a Special Summoned Monster, you can make that Monster's ATK 0 until the battle's end, but the opponent takes no damage from battles involving it. If this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Lunar Glow Paladin**

ATK: 3200, DEF: 2000, LV: 9, SC: 10

Dark/Spellcaster/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect

Three "Magician" Pendulum Monsters on the field.

Pendulum Effect: When this card is in your Pendulum Zone, all Fusion monsters on your side of the field gain 800 ATK. Once per turn, you can select one Pendulum Monster on your field; it can attack twice during this turn's Battle Phase, but your opponent takes no damage from the first battle.

Monster Effect: This card cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn, you can select one Monster on the field; switch its battle position. If this card attacks a defense-position Monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Dreadful Toxin Dragon**

ATK: 3200, DEF: 2800, LV: 10, SC: 1

Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect

1 "Starve Venemy Dragon" + 1 Dark-attribute Pendulum Monster

Pendulum Effect: Once during either player's turn, you can negate one instance of effect damage and inflict the same amount of damage to your opponent. You can banish one Dark-attribute Dragon monster and one Pendulum Monster on the field; special summon this card from your Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: You can Special Summon this card by sending the above materials from your field to the Graveyard (you do not use Fusion). Once during your Main Phase, you can place one Toxin Counter on every Special Summoned Monster your opponent controls (this is a Quick Effect). Monsters with Toxin Counters lose 500 ATK for each counter and their effects are negated. If a Monster with Toxin Counters is destroyed, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent for each counter on it. If this card is destroyed, destroy all Monsters with Toxin Counters, and then you can place this card in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Prelati's Spellbook**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Special Summon two Level 4 or lower Spellcaster-type Monsters from your Deck, but make their ATK and DEF 0 and their Level 1. You cannot Special Summon other Monsters for the duration of that turn.

 **Rapid Fusion**

Quick-Play Spell Card

During your opponent's turn, you can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by using Monsters on your side of the field as Fusion Materials.

 **Antique Gear Railgun**

Continuous Spell Card

During your Main Phase, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent for every "Antique Gear" Monster on the field.

 **Antique Gear Plasma Cannons**

Equip Spell Card

Equip it only to an "Antique Gear" Monster; increase its ATK by 1500, but negate its effects.

 **Revival Zero**

Ritual Spell Card

This card can be used to Ritual Summon "Eternity Zero, the Paladin Overlord". You must also tribute all Monsters on your field, with their combined Level being equal to or exceeding Level 10. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell Card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

 **Eidolon Blessing**

Normal Spell Card

Banish one "Invoked Beast" Monster from your Graveyard; draw 2 cards from your Deck.

 **Pendulum Gateway**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If you have two cards in your Pendulum Scale, you can target the one with the lower Level or Rank; special summon it with its effects negated. If it's destroyed, banish it instead of sending it to the Extra Deck.

 **Thelema Scripture**

Normal Spell Card

If you have three "Invoked Beast" Monsters with different names in your Graveyard and/or banish zone, draw 3 cards from your Deck.

 **Emergency Invocation**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a face-up "Aleister the Invoker", banish it in order to Special Summon one "Invoked Beast" from your Extra Deck with its effects negated.

 **Flame Rejuvenation**

Action Spell

Negate one instance of damage and gain 500 Life Points. Also, your opponent draws a card.

 **Antique Decay Gear**

Continuous Trap Card

Whenever a Gear Counter is placed on an opponent's Level 5 or higher Monster, destroy that Monster.

 **False Invocation**

Normal Trap Card

Special Summoned Monsters cannot declare an attack on this turn's Battle Phase.

 **Guidance to Damnation**

Normal Trap Card

For the duration of the turn this card is activated, all your opponent's Monsters that would leave the field are sent to the Graveyard without exception.

 **Eidolon Mirror**

Continuous Trap Card

Target one "Invoked Beast" on the field, then Special Summon this card as a Monster (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) with the same name, attribute and type as the targeted Monster.

 **Pendulum Exchange**

Normal Trap Card

Target one Pendulum Monster on the field and one card in your Pendulum Zone; Special Summon the second target and place the first target in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Restriction Magic Circle**

Continuous Trap Card

If you control an "Invoked Beast" or "Aleister the Invoker" Monster, your opponent cannot Special Summon two or more Monsters simultaneously. Each time your opponent Special Summons a Monster, inflict 300 points of damage to them.

 **Soulstone Binding**

Continuous Trap Card

Target one Monster your opponent controls. The targeted Monster cannot attack, cannot change its battle position, cannot be tributed and its effects are negated. During each of your opponent's End Phases, inflict 500 points of damage to them.

 **And that was Chapter 11. Several new Monsters debuted here, including Starve Venemy's evolved form, Dreadful Toxin Dragon. Regarding Gerard's Deck, I used the Invoked archetype because I figured the controlled loop of Aleister and Invocation would fit a lazy guy like him who hates expending too much effort. Regarding Elysium, I couldn't for the life of me understand what the artwork was supposed to depict so I mostly used my imagination to describe its form. If someone can tell me what the actual Monster is supposed to be, I would be much obliged since I'm curious. In any case, Gerard was defeated, but he may be back to bug Yukio later on.**

 **Episode 147 also came out. As expected, Yuya destroyed Jack with the Four Dimension Dragons. Reiji's new Superdoom Armageddon Monsters also look pretty cool. I don't know if it's just me, but they look a lot like the past antagonists of the previous series. I'm pretty sure the Fusion Superdoom is supposed to be Zorc, and the others are probably Z-one and Don Thousand, but I could be mistaken. Also, regarding VRains, Yusaku's ace Monster was revealed to be Firewall Dragon instead of Decode Talker. Between that and the whole 'card games on hoverboards' thing, I'm getting a strong 5Ds vibe from this series. Also, I heard it's going to start in May for some reason instead of April. Unfortunate, but what to do.**

 **The next chapter will probably be the last before the start of the Synchro Dimension arc. Until then, please read and review.**

 **Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Greetings, community! This chapter came later than anticipated since the earlier week was a bit hectic. As I said before, this is the finale of the Standard Dimension arc, after which the Synchro Dimension arc will begin. So, without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – The Chosen Warriors**

"What do you mean the Battle Royal was a selection exam for Duel Soldiers!?"

A clearly distraught Yuya questioned Reiji, who was looking at him with his usual impassive expression. Yukio inwardly wondered if that fellow was born with that look and hadn't changed it since.

"Answer me, Akaba Reiji!" Yuya insisted. "It's obvious from what Yukio told us before this whole mess started that you knew about the invasion! You…did you intend for us to oppose Academia from the start!?"

"Not at first." Reiji stated. "However, following the Youth Team's defeat, I was left with no other option but to rely on you Junior Youth participants to repel the invasion."

"The Youth group…was wiped out…?" Yuya seemed to have a hard time believing that. "That can't be…"

"It's the truth." Yukio interjected. "I saw five of them get taken down before my eyes by the Obelisk Force. Only three were left, and they were in no condition to fight after what they experienced."

"Only three…" Gongenzaka muttered. "To think such experienced Duelists were defeated so easily…"

"That's why yours truly was assigned to come to your assistance." Sawatari commented with a proud look. "Thanks to my superb skills, we were victorious in this battle."

"Indeed, as I expected, you succeeded in fending off the invaders." Reiji stated with a pleased expression as he extended his hands. "You are truly our anti-Academia Duel Warriors! You have shown power worthy of the title Lancers!"

"Lancers…?" Yukio wondered. "Am I the only one who thinks that name sounds ridiculous? Come on, it can't be just me."

"Screw that!" Yuya shouted. "To Hell with your Lancers! For something like that, Michio and Teppei…and everyone else got turned into cards! Yuzu too…"

At the mention of Yuzu, tears stared running off Yuya's eyes. Yukio also gritted his teeth, while Serena was looking at Yuya with an uncomfortable expression.

"It's your fault…that everyone was…that Yuzu was—!"

"It's not Akaba Reiji's fault." Serena interrupted Yuya's words, causing everyone to turn to her. "If Yuzu was defeated by Academia, then I'm the one to blame."

"What do you mean by that?" Gongenzaka asked. "To begin with, you are the girl named Serena that Yukio told us about before, correct?"

"Yes, I'm Serena." The indigo-haired girl nodded. "I'm a Duelist of Academia."

"Academia!?" Sawatari exclaimed in shock. "Then, doesn't that mean you're the enemy!? Why is the enemy here, and in Hiiragi Yuzu's clothes no less!? It can't be…are you a spy!? Are you gathering information while pretending to be Yuzu!? That has to be it!"

Sawatari advanced on Serena, only to find his path blocked by Yukio.

"Oi, why are you standing in my way, Tachibana?" Sawatari glared at him. "Do you seriously intend to protect the enemy!?"

"Use your brain if you have one, Sawatari." Yukio shook his head in exasperation. "What sort of spy announces that they're affiliated with the enemy in the midst of a potentially hostile group? Serena isn't our enemy. Or is that too much for you to process?"

"What was that, you—!?"

"It's as Tachibana Yukio says." Reiji cut off Sawatari's outburst. "Serena is not a spy. In fact, she's currently being chased by Academia."

"That's right." Serena confirmed Reiji's words. "The Obelisk Force came in this dimension chasing after me. I'm sure that Yuzu was mistaken for me and was…"

"Mistaken for you?" Mieru asked. "In the first place, why did you two change clothes?"

"That was in order for me to meet Kurosaki."

Everyone was surprised by this, turning their heads reflexively to the wounded Xyz Duelist.

"Yuzu asked me to find Kurosaki and question him in person about what happened to the Xyz Dimension when Academia invaded it." Serena continued. "That's why she went out as bait—in order to draw the Obelisk Force away from me."

"I see." Reiji fixed his glasses. "In any case, all of you won and survived this ordeal. What we require right now is that strength. Instead of mourning those who were defeated, you should take pride that you managed to overcome such strong Duelists!"

Yukio was angered by Reiji's careless words, but before he could give him a piece of his mind, Yuya stepped forward first with a furious expression.

"Shut up! Screw your pride! If you hadn't made us fight… Yuzu… Give everyone back!"

Yuya threw a punch at Reiji, but the grey-haired youth easily caught it.

"If you call yourself a Duelist, express your anger not through your fists, but through your Duels!"

Reiji threw Yuya back, but the googled youth regained his balance and pointed his fist at him.

"I will!" Yuya declared. "In Yuzu and everyone else's place, I'll make you grovel before me!"

"Fine by me." Reiji smirked. "If I lose, I'll repent until you're satisfied. All of you are not aware of your true mission yet or why I decided to create the Lancers. The reason for that is to prevent our homeland from suffering the same fate as the Xyz Dimension."

Reiji walked a few steps back and pointed upwards.

"Now, let's begin! Action Field On! Field Magic, City of the Future – Heartland, activate!"

Following Reiji's words, the scenery around them was transformed into a familiar futuristic city through the Real Solid Vision generators around them. The sight of this city caused an anguished expression to appear on Shun's face.

"This is…the same field as the one Kurosaki and Sora fought…" Yukio whispered as he placed his hand on his chest. "But what is this…this sudden feeling of pain and loss…?"

"Heartland!?" Serena exclaimed. "From the Xyz Dimension!?"

"That's right." Shun nodded. "My…no, our homeland!"

"Kurosaki." Reiji addressed him. "Accept Hiiragi Yuzu's wish and tell us exactly what happened in Heartland."

However, Shun remained silent as he gritted his teeth.

"It seems I've stirred up some indescribable disgrace." Reiji remarked. "Then I will say it. In the midst of the Battle Royal, Academia attacked you, just like they did in—"

"Stop!" Yuya shouted. "Please stop…"

"Before they came here, they had already finished with the Xyz Dimension." Reiji forged on. "And by that, I mean—"

"Stop this!" Yuya exclaimed. "I won't let you utter another word! I'll beat you right now and make you repent!"

Yukio rubbed his eyes. For a moment there, he thought he saw Yuto's face superimposed over Yuya's. However, since no-one else seemed to notice anything abnormal, Yukio assumed he imagined it. As the two Duelists initiated their Duel, Kurosaki turned to Serena.

"What did you hear from Hiiragi Yuzu? What would a person from Academia want to know?"

However, Serena didn't answer as everyone turned their attention to the Duel, where Reiji had brought out Alexander, Caesar and Temujin in a single turn through a string of Monster effects.

"Fusion, Synchro and Xyz in one turn…?" Dennis looked shocked. "How is that possible?"

"Oi, you're from LDS and you didn't know that much?" Sawatari said with a disbelieving expression. "Akaba Reiji is famous for having mastered three different summoning methods. Well, this is my first time seeing it first-hand though."

"It's not just three." Gongenzaka revealed. "Akaba Reiji can also use Pendulum as well. But those three Monsters…aren't they the same ones he used against you back at You Show, Yukio?"

"Heh, you have fought Akaba Reiji before, Tachibana?" Sawatari sneered. "You must have received quite the one-sided beating from him. Why, I bet those painful memories are coming right back at you right now, yes?"

"Quite the opposite in fact. The one who was soundly defeated in that occasion was me."

Reiji's abrupt statement prompted everyone to gape at Yukio with astonished expressions.

"Ehhhhhh!?" Sawatari's eyes became as wide as plates. "Seriously!? You mean to tell me this third-rate Duelist was able to beat the Akaba Reiji!? What has the world come to!?"

"You omitted the part where you refused to use your full strength against me until the end." Yukio narrowed his eyes at Reiji. "I still haven't forgotten that disgrace. In any case, back to more important matters, Serena came to this dimension at first in order to fight you, Kurosaki. Since she seemed quite insistent on it, I'd be very interested to learn what brought on this sudden change of heart."

"Is that true?" Shun turned to Serena. "You came to Standard in order to fight me?"

"That's right." Serena confirmed it. "I thought that if I could defeat the Xyz Remnants hiding in this dimension, I would be able to prove my skills to the Professor, who refused to send me to the front lines! That was what drove me to come to Standard. But…"

There, Serena hesitated for a bit, but eventually resumed speaking.

"I…always believed that Academia's goal of uniting the dimensions was just. And I was proud to fight for that noble cause. However, Yuzu told me that my comrades who were dispatched to the Xyz Dimension didn't act as if they were preserving justice. Instead, they acted as if it was a hunting game, smiling and laughing as they attacked people! Is that true!?"

"It is." Shun declared. "They continued to hunt defenseless people as if it were a game! Even now, their faces and laughter are carved into my eyes and ears… I will never be able to forget it!"

"Then, the fact about your sister being kidnapped…is that also true?"

Serena, who was trembling somewhat due to all these shocking revelations, asked Shun, who nodded.

"Indeed. But when I look at you, I can't help but wonder…why you look so much like Ruri…"

However, before Serena could respond to that, Reiji's question about whether Yuya wanted to save Yuzu caught everyone's attention.

"Yuzu…" Yuya opened his eyes wide. "Are you saying she's still alive!?"

"Do you mean she was captured by the Obelisk Force!?" Serena exclaimed. "Are you saying you saw that!?"

However, Reiji offered no answer to that, just as Yukio expected. That fellow really loved to act all mysterious-like, didn't he? Following that, Reiji counterattacked with his own Pendulum Summon and Pendulum Fusion, destroying Yuya's Fusion Monsters with ease.

"Kuh, Yuya's dragons got taken down so easily…" Gongenzaka lamented before turning to Yukio. "As one who has fought Akaba Reiji before, do you think Yuya has any chance of winning this Duel?"

Yukio remained silent for a while, but eventually sighed.

"As things stand right now…he will most likely lose."

"Why are you saying that!?" Mieru glared at Yukio. "Aren't you Darling's friend!? In that case, shouldn't you believe in his skills!?"

"It's not a matter of skill, but of mentality." Yukio stated. "Yuya is distraught over Yuzu and everyone else's loss, with his mind being clouded by anger and grief. The fact that Akaba Reiji is playing him like a fiddle and throwing his emotions in disarray isn't helping things either. There's no way he can perform at the top of his game like that. So, unless something unexpected happens, he will be defeated, and no show of support can overturn that."

That promptly silenced everyone as they returned their focus back to the Duel. As for Yukio, he was curious as to why Reiji was provoking Yuya to that degree. Was he trying to pull out Yuya's full strength by enraging him? That was probably it. In any case, just as Yukio predicted, Yuya was defeated when Reiji took down his Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon by using his Kali Yuga in tandem with one of Yuya's own cards.

"Like I said, you're naïve." Reiji declared mercilessly as he stared at the kneeling Yuya. "You can't save Hiiragi Yuzu as you are. But I still have hopes for you. The same thing goes to all of you who survived this Battle Royal. You all, with your knowledge of Pendulum Summoning, have surpassed LDS's current top team. That's why I've decided to choose you all to be Lancers and cross dimensions with me."

"Wait a minute, Akaba Reiji." Yukio abruptly said. "Why exactly should we agree to become Duel Soldiers and endanger our lives in the process?"

"Protecting this world isn't enough of a reason for you?"

Reiji asked Yukio, prompting the silver-haired youth to snort.

"Of course not. Do you take me for some sort of selfless patriot or perhaps a hero of old? I don't know about the rest, but I have no desire to risk my neck for a bunch of strangers, or even Yuzu for that matter. I'm afraid I'm not that nice."

"I see." Reiji fixed his glasses. "Then, what will it take for you to join the Lancers, Tachibana Yukio? State your terms and, depending on whether they're feasible or not, I will see that they're fulfilled."

"Is that so?" Yukio let out a sly grin. "In that case, I want to ask for three things. The first—is this!"

Before anyone could react, Yukio dashed forward and punched Reiji, sending him crashing to the ground. In response, Tsukikage appeared between the two of them, his hand on the hilt of a kunai as he glared at Yukio.

"What the Hell was that, Tachibana!?" Sawatari exclaimed. "Punching Akaba Reiji out of the blue like that, are you out of your mind!?"

"You said that a Duelist has to express his emotions through a Duel, not a fistfight." Yukio addressed the downed Reiji. "However, I wouldn't be able to calm down if I didn't do at least this much for the sake of everyone who got carded. You deserve some punishment for being unable to prevent their loss and using us as your pawns back then."

"Very well." Reiji said as he got up, dismissing Tsukikage. "What else do you want?"

"When this whole mess is settled, I want a rematch with you." Yukio crossed his arms. "And by that, I mean a serious rematch, with you using your full strength against me. As far as I'm concerned, our last match doesn't count as a victory."

"Done. And what's your final desire?"

Instead of responding immediately, Yukio attempted to approach Reiji, only to be restrained by Tsukikage, who put his hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, Tsukikage." Yukio reassured him. "I won't bite your employer or anything. It's just that my last wish is a bit…personal."

"It's alright, Tsukikage." Reiji gestured at the ninja. "Let him through."

After Yukio was allowed to approach Reiji, he whispered something to his ear. The gray-haired youth raised his eyebrow somewhat at what he heard, but then smirked.

"Is that all? The price for your services is quite cheap, Tachibana Yukio. I was honestly expecting a more outrageous demand than that."

"It might not be outrageous, but it's still something of tremendous importance to me." Yukio said with a serious look. "Do I have your word that you will see to it?"

"Of course." Reiji said. "As I've said before, I have high expectations of you, so if that's the price required to secure your allegiance, I will gladly pay it. I'll even send confirmation to you this time tomorrow."

"Much appreciated. In that case, I guess I'll be one of your Lancers."

"Splendid." Reiji seemed pleased. "Now then, all of you had best make your way back to the stadium. LDS will be making a formal announcement regarding the invasion that you successfully repelled. The people have to be informed after all—that we're currently at war."

And with those words, Reiji took his leave. Immediately after that, all eyes turned to Yukio.

"I, the man Gongenzaka, have misjudged you, Yukio." Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes. "To think that you would take advantage of the situation in order to demand compensation for being a Lancer, as well as show such disregard for Yuzu's fate, I am terribly disappointed with you."

"Oh, come now, Gongenzaka." Yukio let out a sigh. "Couldn't you tell that last part was a lie? Of course I'm worried about Yuzu's safety, but I couldn't show that to Reiji. If I did, I would give him leverage in this negotiation."

"So you wore a mask of apathy in order to deceive Akaba Reiji?" Dennis whistled. "You are evil, Yukio-chan."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Dennis." Yukio said, ignoring the honorific the entertainer had used to address him for now. "I wasn't lying though when I said that I can't really bring myself to care about the fate of the world. However…I have a goal which means the world to me. And in order to accomplish it, I will do anything it takes, even risking my life in this interdimensional war."

"And what is that goal of yours?" Serena asked amidst the silence that ensued. "What could be so important that you'd go to that extent?"

"I'm afraid that's a secret, Serena." Yukio said with a playful expression as he put his finger near his mouth. "In any case, how about we head back to the stadium? The sooner we're done with this day, the better."

Murmurs of assent could be heard as everyone made their way back to Center Court. Upon entering the stadium following Nico's announcement, thunderous applause could be heard from the audience. However, predictably enough, accusations of foul play and favoritism started flying around once everyone caught sight of Sawatari, who had been eliminated during the first round.

"All of you shut up!" Sawatari yelled as he grabbed Nico's microphone to address the spectators. "I didn't cheat my way here! I got a pass to participate in a revival round by going straight to Akaba Reiji! I'm standing here right now as a Lancer because I won and advanced!"

Following Sawatari's words, which had the audience asking questions about what a Lancer was, Akaba Himika's face appeared on the giant screen. LDS's chairwoman announced that the Maiami Championship would be discontinued, explaining that invaders from another dimension had appeared in the midst of the Battle Royal and had launched an attack by using Duel Monsters as weapons. Due to the expressions of disbelief from the audience, Himika proceeded to show a clip of the Knight of Duels being turned into cards by the Obelisk Force, prompting several spectators to scream in terror. Yukio could hardly blame them for that.

"However, please put your worries to rest." Himika continued speaking. "Those cruel invaders were completely repelled by the brave Duelists who participated in the Battle Royal!"

After that, images of Shun's Revolution Falcon defeating the Obelisk Force, Yukio's Dreadful Toxin Dragon defeating Gerard and Yuya's Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon fighting against Sora were shown on the giant screen. Yukio was relieved that they didn't show images of him brutally defeating the Obelisk Force with Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon, since that probably wouldn't have sat well with the audience. Upon seeing those images, everyone cheered for them, prompting Yukio to sigh. He really hated excessive attention, and yet here he was, right in the center of this mess.

"They are the heroes who protected Maiami City!" Himika declared. "For that reason, I wish to grant them the honorary title of Lance Defense Soldiers—the Lancers!"

Cue even more cheering from the spectators. Glancing around, Yukio saw that, with the notable exception of Sawatari, the rest seemed just as uncomfortable with this as he was. Himika then urged everyone to hone their skills even further, stating that the next Lancer might be one of them. Predictably enough, the audience was excited at that prospect.

 _Fools._ Yukio thought. _They only dream of fame and glory. If they had experienced the cruel reality of battle as we did, they wouldn't be so eager to play the hero._

"The world has undergone a complete change." Reiji, whose face suddenly appeared in the large screen, stated. "The peace we knew yesterday is now a thing of the past. Be aware that we're now entering an era of battle. From this day forth, the Leo Duel Schools around the world will become the Lance Defense Soldiers, the frontline of our defense. And I, Akaba Reiji, will be fighting alongside the Lancers you see before you. I promise to the entire world that we will eliminate the enemy that threatens our peace by any means necessary."

Following the conclusion of Reiji's speech, the newly-christened Lancers exited the court amidst deafening cheers. On their way out, they encountered Nakajima, who was carrying a box with him.

"The President has messages for all of you. First off, he wishes for you to hand over your Duel Disks so that adjustments which will enable them to act as dimension transportation devices can be made. By our researchers' estimation, they should be ready the day after tomorrow, which is when you will gather at LDS tower in order to depart. In the meantime, you can use these spare Duel Disks. Also, here are some clothes for Serena, since the President assumed you wouldn't want to walk around in Hiiragi Yuzu's clothes."

Without a word, Serena took the clothes and entered a nearby room to change after leaving her Duel Disk to Nakajima.

"Tell your boss to not touch my stuff." Yukio warned Nakajima as he also left his Duel Disk and picked a new one like the rest. "I have several things in there that have helped me out of a tough spot more than once, so he'd better not mess with them."

"Rest assured that I'll let him know." Nakajima said as Serena exited the room dressed in a red jacket, grey skirt, a half-unzipped black vest, a white shirt and black-and-red boots. "Furthermore, if none of you have any problems with it, the President wishes for you to continue accommodating Serena until the day of your departure, Tachibana Yukio. Is that acceptable?"

"I don't care either way." Serena shrugged. "I'm sure I can tolerate him for one more day."

"That's my line." Yukio said with half-lidded eyes. "In any case, tell Akaba Reiji we're fine with continuing the current arrangement."

"Very well." Nakajima then pointed at Shun and Dennis. "Finally, the President has asked for you two to accompany me."

"The President…wants to see me?" Dennis remarked with an expression that seemed somewhat nervous. "What for?"

"Apparently, he wishes for your input during the development of your new Pendulum cards." Nakajima stated. "As for you, Kurosaki, the President asked me to escort you to the infirmary in order for your injuries to be treated."

"Pendulum cards?" Dennis looked surprised. "For me?"

"LDS's card design department is creating Pendulum cards for most of you who don't already possess them based on your respective play styles." Nakajima explained. "According to the President, Pendulum Summoning is an invaluable asset against Academia. Once it becomes accessible to all of you, your strength should grow even further."

"Whatever." Shun seemed uninterested in all that. "Let's get going already."

Once Nakajima, Shun and Dennis took their leave, Serena turned to Yuya, offering him Yuzu's clothes as she addressed him.

"Thanks to Yuzu, I've seen Academia's true colors. We spoke of justice, when in truth, we did countless terrible things. If Yuzu has been captured by Academia, I swear I'll give my all to rescue her. I owe her that much at least. As one of the Lancers, I will fight Academia."

"As will I." Yukio put his hand on Yuya's shoulder. "Don't worry, Yuya. No matter what, we'll find Yuzu and bring her back home along with everyone else."

"Yukio, Serena…" Yuya muttered. "Thank you both."

Following that, the two of them took their leave, heading back to the hotel.

"Man, I can really use a nice, long sleep right now." Yukio said while stretching his arms as he and Serena walked. "I find it hard to believe that we were locked in mortal combat against extradimensional invaders only a few hours back."

"Indeed, it does seem like a distant dream." Serena then stared at Yukio. "Speaking of the earlier Duels…what was that Contact Fusion you used against Gerard? Where did you learn such a thing?"

"I'm really tired of saying this, but I don't have the faintest idea." Yukio sighed. "It just sort of…popped up in my head."

"Right…" Serena had an incredulous look on her face. "Do you really expect me to believe such nonsense? Keep your secrets if you wish, but don't insult my intelligence."

"Believe what you want." Yukio said in a dismissive manner. "However, that won't change the truth. In any case, since tomorrow is a free day, I think I'll take advantage of it and hit the cinema. Visiting the aquarium also sounds like a good idea. After all, who knows when I'll have the chance again?"

"Cinema? Aquarium?" Serena tilted her head sideways. "What are these strange terms you're using? Are they related to dueling?"

Yukio abruptly stopped walking, an expression of shock and disbelief on his face.

"…You're kidding me, right? Do you seriously have no idea what these places are?"

"No, I've never heard them before in my life." Serena responded. "Why? Are they important?"

"I know you were sheltered, but this is getting ridiculous…" Yukio muttered before turning to Serena with a resolute expression. "Alright then, it's settled. You're coming with me tomorrow for a crash course on the wonders of the outside world and I'm not taking no for an answer!"

"Hah?" Serena looked confused. "Why should I? There are far better things to do than waste time in such a manner."

"That's because…it's a very important pre-battle ritual here in Standard!" Yukio smoothly lied. "Yes, before marching off to war, we always make sure to have as much fun as possible in order to raise our morale and remind us what we're fighting for. Plus, it gives us incentive to come back safe and sound. Since you're now in Standard, you have to honor this tradition as well. As they say, when in Rome, do as the Romans do."

Honestly, Yukio was just spouting whatever was coming to his mind at that point, but Serena looked like she was thinking about it seriously. Times like this, he was really grateful for Serena's naiveté. He'd be damned if he didn't at least give her a glimpse of what else existed in the world besides dueling before marching off to war.

"Although it sounds like a hassle…I suppose it's not proper to disrespect this dimension's traditions." Serena eventually said. "Very well, I shall join you in this 'ritual' as well."

"Good." Yukio let out a pleased smile as he grabbed Serena's hand and started dragging her. "In that case, let's hurry back to the hotel and get some sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow!"

"H-Hey, stop pulling! I can walk on my own!"

However, Yukio ignored Serena's protests as he moved forward in an enthusiastic manner…

* * *

 _The next day…_

"So that's what a 'movie' is… I never imagined such a thing existed before. The only thing coming close to it was the recorded Duels we watched back at class, and even that cannot compare with this spectacle…"

Serena said so with somewhat sparkling eyes as she and Yukio exited the movie theater. After the two of them woke up, Yukio decided to start their day by watching a movie. While he wasn't sure of her preferences, he figured an action film would be a good choice for a dynamic girl like her. Judging by her enthusiastic remarks and constant exclamations during the whole thing, he had probably made a good call. Although they received complaints from the rest of the audience due to her loud voice, everyone shut up once they realized he and Serena were part of the Lancers. At least being one had some perks.

"So, what's the next stop, Yukio?"

Following Serena's question, who seemed to have become more enthusiastic in general, Yukio pondered for a while and eventually spoke.

"I was thinking we could try the boat ride. And then maybe visit the aquarium?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Serena nodded. "It's been ages since I've last been on a ship."

And so, the two of them took the boat ride that went around Maiami City's harbor and inside the two rivers crossing through the city, taking in the various sights around them. After that was over, Yukio led Serena to the aquarium, where they both had the chance to admire a variety of exotic fish. As they laughed at some particularly funny fish, Yukio couldn't help but admit that Serena's smile looked kind of adorable. He thought it would be really nice if she could wear that lovely smile at all times instead of that overly serious frown of hers…

 _Whoa, where did that come from?_ Yukio wondered. _Get a hold of yourself, man…_

Since this was the first time he was escorting a relatively unfamiliar girl, Yukio guessed some confusion in his feelings was unavoidable. Although someone watching them would call this a date, Yukio didn't consider it one due to Serena's child-like admiration of anything new she saw. For him, it felt more like showing the sights to a younger sister or something. At least that was his excuse for the strange feelings welling up from within his heart.

"Oh, look at the time." Yukio abruptly said to distract himself from these thoughts. "We should probably go and grab a bite before continuing with this little excursion."

"That does sound like a good idea." Serena agreed. "While I want to keep looking around, I'm famished. Lead the way."

After having a quick lunch at a nearby fast-food joint, Serena and Yukio resumed their walk. However, Serena came to a stop upon seeing a large building with holographic images of Duel Monsters battling outside of it and pointed at it.

"What's that place, Yukio?"

"Ah, that's the Duel Arcade, a place where Duelists around Maiami City gather in order to have some casual Duels." Yukio explained. "There are also several other activities connected to Duel Monsters in there…and judging from your expression, you want to go inside and check it out, right?"

Yukio assumed so after seeing Serena's eager look. While he wished to show her a world outside of dueling for the whole day, he figured that was enough education. As long as she didn't go full ruthless hunter on the Duelists inside, it would probably be alright.

After getting inside, Yukio noted that the place was, unsurprisingly enough, packed with people. Several small arenas were set up around the vast hall, where Duelists where challenging each other or AI Duel Machines in Single or Tag Duels while the spectators cheered for them. There were even some old Dueling Arenas from about three decades ago, back when Duel Disk technology hadn't been discovered yet. Despite the fact that such equipment was outdated, some retro enthusiasts still loved playing in them, hence why the Duel Arcade had set these arenas up.

"This place looks really lively and nothing like Academia's training facilities." Serena commented as she surveyed her surroundings. "I wonder if I can find some strong opponents among the Duelists-in-training here."

Before Yukio could point out that most of the Duelists in here were of an average level, a familiar voice called out to them.

"Oi, Yukio-chan, Serena-chan!"

There was only one person in Maiami City who would call Yukio in such a manner. True enough, upon turning around, Yukio caught sight of Dennis approaching them while waving his hand.

"What a coincidence to meet each other in a place like this, don't you think?" Dennis said with a friendly smile. "But what are you two doing together? Don't tell me…is this a date? My, you're a fast worker, Yukio-chan."

"That's not it." Yukio responded with an even tone. "I just thought it would be good for Serena to see a bit more of the outside world after being imprisoned in Academia for so long. What about you, Dennis? I thought you were stuck in LDS's labs while your Pendulum cards were being designed."

"Oh, they're already complete." Dennis said. "In fact, me coming to this place is related to that. The President wants to test their effectiveness, which is why he wants me to try them out in a Duel as soon as possible. The tests were supposed to take place in the lab, but I was sick of being stuck inside LDS tower in such a fine day, especially if you take into account the fact we're leaving tomorrow. As such, the President agreed to let me have a practice Duel in a place of my choosing. So here I am."

"And?" Serena asked. "Did you find a worthy opponent? If not, I wouldn't mind dueling you again."

"Eh, don't take this the wrong way…but you're a bit too scary, Serena-chan." Dennis rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "I still haven't forgotten that brutal one-sided defeat you dealt me during the Battle Royal, so forgive me if I'm not eager to repeat that experience…"

"Hmph." Serena snorted disdainfully. "That only happened because you were looking down on me and held back."

"No, like I said back then, I simply had a bad draw…" Dennis sighed before turning to Yukio. "Since our paths crossed here, how about you and I have a Duel, Yukio? I think it would be beneficial in more ways than one."

"Beneficial?" Yukio asked. "How so?"

"First of all, as fellow Lancers, I believe we should be familiar with each other's strengths and tactics in case we need to fight in Tag Duels in the future." Dennis explained. "Furthermore, due to yesterday's invasion, I can tell the citizens are feeling anxious and afraid. So, if we demonstrate our skills in a Duel, we can put their fears to rest and show them that they can depend on the Lancers to protect them from Academia."

Yukio pondered this for a while. Dennis actually made some good points here. A Duel between the two of them could kill three birds with one stone, so there was no reason to refuse him. Plus, he was curious about his newest comrade's skills, so this challenge was just perfect.

"Why not?" Yukio eventually said. "However, this place only has a single Real Solid Vision arena and it should be booked until the arcade closes."

"Don't worry about the small details, Yukio-chan." Dennis waved his hand dismissively. "I've already spoken to the manager and he agreed to let us use the arena. The title of Lancers can open many doors."

"So it would seem…" Yukio remarked. "Very well, let's begin."

The two of them moved to the arena and took their place across each other as the manager spoke.

"Now, we have an announcement for the Duelists assembled here! Due to an emergency change in schedule, our next two participants will be two very familiar faces! So give it up for two members of the esteemed Lancers, Dennis Macfield and Tachibana Yukio!"

Upon getting a better look at the two combatants, excited murmurs could be heard from the audience.

"Hey, hey, weren't these two among the participants of the Battle Royal?"

"Yeah, and they were granted the title of Lancers, the strongest Duelists in the world that will fight the extradimensional invaders!"

"Oh man, to be able to see a Duel between such skilled combatants, we are certainly super lucky!"

Such words could be heard around Serena, who was standing at the front row with a somewhat dissatisfied expression on her face, since she also wished to Duel. At that moment, some borderline slanderous whispers about Yukio caught her attention. Although she was about to confront the people who were badmouthing her comrade, Serena's attention returned back to the Duel as the manager resumed speaking.

"Now, time to select the battleground for this match! Action Field On!"

Following the manager's words, the giant card above the field began spinning, coming to a stop after a few seconds.

"The Action Field for this Duel is—Pandemonium Citadel!"

The manager announced enthusiastically, after which the Real Solid Vision device initialized, transforming the bare arena into an otherworldly fortress with enormous towers surrounding it. Black lightning also crackled in the pitch-black sky, further adding to the malevolent atmosphere this place was exuding.

"Duelists locked in battle!"

Yukio began the Action Duel chant, with Dennis continuing after him.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action—!" The manger exclaimed.

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted in unison as the Action Cards spread across the field.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Dennis – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Yukio announced. "I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Call. Through its effect, I can discard one card to add two "Magician" Pendulum Monsters from my Deck to my hand. I select Violet Poison Magician and Summoner Magician. Now, using the Scale 1 Violet Poison Magician and the Scale 8 Union Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Following Yukio's words, his two magicians rose to the top of the columns of light that appeared next to him.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7! Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come to me, Trickster Magician (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1900/LV: 4/SC: 6) in defense mode and Summoner Magician (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 7) in attack mode!"

The two Monsters appeared on Yukio's field after emerging from the Pendulum portal as beams of energy.

"Due to Summoner Magician's effect, I can add one Ritual Spell Card or Ritual Monster from my Deck to my hand." Yukio stated. "I choose the Ritual Spell Card Odd-Eyes Advent and end my turn with that."

"Then, it's my turn!" Dennis exclaimed. "Draw! Now, let's raise the curtain on this magnificent show depicting the eternal struggle between good and evil!"

"Show…?" Yukio wondered. "What are you on about, Dennis?"

"All in good time, Yukio." Dennis smiled. "First, I activate the Spell Card Magical Pendulum Box! Through its effect, I draw two cards and reveal them. If they're Pendulum Monsters, I get to add them to my hand. If not, I must discard them. Now, draw!"

Dennis drew his two cards and revealed them while grinning.

"The Monsters I drew are the Scale 2 Entermage Bubble Gardna and Scale 6 Entermage Fire Dancer, so I get to add them to my hand. Then, using these two Pendulum Monsters, I Set my own Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of lights also appeared next to Dennis, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 5!" Dennis declared. "Pendulum Summon! Come, Entermage Ball Balancer (Earth/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800/LV: 4/SC: 3), Entermage Trick Clown (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4) and Entermage Hat Tricker (Earth/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1100/LV: 4)!"

Dennis's three Monsters appeared on the field after emerging from the Pendulum portal as beams of energy.

"Oh, I did it!" Dennis happily exclaimed amidst the crowd's cheers. "My first Pendulum Summon using custom-made Pendulum Monsters is a resounding success!"

"Well, good for you I suppose." Yukio stated. "But you use Entermage… That archetype is quite similar to Yuya's Entermate Monsters. Don't tell me…are you also an aspiring Entertainment Duelist?"

"Bingo!" Dennis grinned. "Truth be told, I was captivated by Sakaki Yusho's Entertainment Duels in the past, awakening my own spirit as a performer in the process. My dream is to one day become a splendid Entertainment Duelist like him and dazzle the crowd with my skills!"

"Not you too…" Yukio sighed. "What is up with all these Entertainment Duelists I keep running into these days…?"

"And now, it's time to call the main star of this show to the stage!" Dennis declared. "I Overlay my Level 4 Ball Balancer and Hat Tricker! Using these two Monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!"

As his two Monsters turned into energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Dennis chanted.

"Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 4! Entermage Trapeze Magician (Light/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

A Monster resembling a magician with a clown mask and holding a trapeze appeared on Dennis's field, swinging between the towers of the citadel gracefully and leaving a trail of light behind him.

"Now, how about we liven up things a bit?" Dennis let out a sinister grin. "Do it, Trapeze Magician!"

While cackling maliciously, Trapeze Magician approached the crowd—and suddenly grabbed Serena, placing her on top of the tallest tower behind Dennis.

"Oi, what's the meaning of this!?" Yukio shouted. "What do you think you're doing, Dennis!?"

"Why, I'm only giving you incentive to fight your hardest, hero!" Dennis spoke in a grandiose manner as he put on a multi-colored mask. "You wouldn't want to keep the captive princess in the clutches of a villain like me, would you!?"

"Who the Hell is a captive princess!?" Serena yelled, clearly ticked-off. "When I get down from here, you're dead, clown!"

"My, such a feisty little flower." Dennis smirked. "Now, hero, prepare to face the wrath of my most malevolent Monsters! But first, I equip the Spell Card Wonder Wand to Trick Clown, increasing its attack by 500 (Trick Clown ATK: 1600→2100). Next up, I activate Trapeze Magician's effect. By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can target one Monster on the field and have it attack twice on this turn's Battle Phase! I detach both of its Overlay Units to enable both my Monsters to attack twice on this turn's Battle Phase! Finally, I activate Fire Dancer's Pendulum Effect and target Trapeze Magician with it. Now, battle! Trapeze Magician, attack Trickster Magician!"

"I won't let you!" Yukio shouted. "I activate Trickster Magician's effect! Once per turn, I can target one Monster on the field and change its battle position! I select Trapeze Magician!"

"Naïve!" Dennis exclaimed as Trapeze Magician grabbed him and sent him on top of the citadel's wall, where he snatched an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell Perfect Barrier! Through its effect, Trapeze Magician is unaffected by any card effects for this turn! Destroy his Monster, Trapeze Magician! Graceful Dive!"

Trapeze Magician swung forward and kicked Trickster Magician, sending it flying backwards.

"At this moment, Fire Dancer's Pendulum Effect activates!" Dennis announced. "Since Trapeze Magician destroyed a defense position Monster, you receive piercing damage!"

Following Dennis's words, a ring of fire appeared in front of Yukio, with Trickster Magician passing through it and turning into a fireball that enveloped Yukio, causing him to grunt in pain.

Yukio – LP: 4000→3400

"Time for the second attack!" Dennis declared. "Destroy Summoner Magician, Trapeze Magician! Graceful Dive!"

The previous scene was repeated once more as Summoner Magician was destroyed, sending Yukio skidding backwards.

Yukio – LP: 3400→2500

"Finally, Trick Clown attacks you directly, hero!" Dennis stated. "It's over!"

"Dream on!" Yukio exclaimed. "I activate the effect of Life Magician in my hand! Since I'm about to take battle damage, I can special summon it (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 3/SC: 4) in defense mode and make the damage 0!"

A small magician with a cross at the tip of its staff appeared on Yukio's field, erecting a protective barrier around him.

"Furthermore, due to Life Magician's effect, I gain as many Life Points as the damage I would have taken." Yukio stated. "In this case, I gain 2100 Life Points."

Yukio – LP: 2500→4600

"Hoh, nicely dodged." Dennis praised Yukio. "However, Trick Clown has one more attack. Destroy Life Magician, my Monster!"

A beam of energy erupted from Trick Clown's wand, obliterating Life Magician.

"I activate Wonder Wand's effect." Dennis announced. "By sending both it and the equipped Monster to the Graveyard, I can draw two cards. Furthermore, Trick Clown's effect activates, enabling me to Special Summon it from the Graveyard with 0 attack and defense. Return to the field in defense mode, Trick Clown!"

Dennis's Trick Clown appeared once more on the field.

(Trick Clown ATK: 1600→0/DEF: 1200→0)

"Finally, I place one card face-down and end my turn with that." Dennis stated. "Now, it's your move, hero. And it'd better be a good one if you want to save your dear princess."

"OK, I have to ask." Yukio said with a fed-up expression. "Just what the Hell are you trying to pull here?"

"Why, I'm trying to entertain the audience along with having a Duel with you." Dennis winked at Yukio. "And everybody loves the story of a hero fighting against a heinous villain to rescue the fair princess. Now, let both of us give a spectacular show to this audience, Yukio-chan!"

"Who the Hell asked you to make me the hero…?" Yukio grumbled. "My turn! Draw! Using my already Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon once more! Return to the field, Trickster Magician, Life Magician and Summoner Magician!"

Yukio's three magicians returned to the field once more after emerging from the Pendulum portal as beams of energy.

"Through Summoner Magician's effect, I add the Ritual Monster Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon from my Deck to my hand." Yukio stated. "Next, I activate the Ritual Spell Card Odd-Eyes Advent, tributing Life Magician and Trickster Magician to Ritual Summon!"

An altar with two torches, which were lit with crimson and blue flames respectively, appeared on Yukio's field, with his two Monsters being absorbed by it after turning into particles. As a dual-colored vortex erupted in the midst of the altar, Yukio chanted.

"Dragon with the dichromatic eyes! Answer the ritual's call, cast aside your chains and emerge from the landlocked prison to crush the enemies before you! Ritual Summon! Arise now, Level 7! The indomitable dragon who bears the weight of the world, Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/LV: 7)!"

A blue-and-brown dragon encased in an armor made of solid rock appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a thunderous roar in the process.

"That Monster…" Serena muttered. "Isn't it the same one he used against me?"

"So this is one of the hero's servant dragons, huh?" Dennis remarked. "However, my malicious spellcasters will not be destroyed so easily!"

"Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon's effect activates!" Yukio declared. "When this card is Special Summoned, all Spell and Trap Cards you control return back to the hand! Repulsion Wave!"

After the dragon stomped its feet on the ground, a powerful shockwave was generated, blowing back Dennis's set card and Pendulum Cards.

"I activate the effect of Entermage Pendulum Illusionist (Light/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 1400/LV: 4/SC: 3) in my hand!" Dennis announced. "When cards on my Pendulum Zone have left the field, I can discard this card from my hand and reset them!"

"In that case, Gravity Dragon's second effect activates!" Yukio stated. "Whenever you activate card effects, you must pay 500 Life Points! Gravity Pressure!"

Following Yukio's words, Dennis was forced to his knees due to a sudden increase in gravity around him.

Dennis – LP: 4000→3500

"Tch, since it's a cost and not effect damage, Trapeze Magician's effect cannot negate it." Dennis clicked his tongue as he stood up. "That's one nasty effect your dragon has, hero."

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Summoner Magician, attack Trick Clown! Sacrificial Flame!"

A wave of fire was shot out of Summoner Magician's wand, destroying Trick Clown.

"And now, Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon, destroy the servant of evil, Trapeze Magician!" Yukio pointed at Dennis's ace Monster. "Gravity Impact!"

Several boulders rose around Gravity Dragon and were shot towards Trapeze Magician. In response, Dennis rushed forward, grabbing another Action Card from the citadel's walls.

"I activate the Action Spell Selection of Miracle!" Dennis declared. "Through its effect, I can either halve the battle damage or prevent my Monster's destruction by battle! I choose to prevent Trapeze Magician's destruction!"

"However, you'll still receive the battle damage!" Yukio pointed out. "And because you activated another card effect, you have to pay 500 Life Points once more due to my dragon's effect! Gravity Pressure!"

Dennis was once again brought to his knees as Trapeze Magician was pelted with boulders, but wasn't destroyed.

Dennis – LP: 3500→3000→2700

"I place one card face-down and end my turn with that."

"Then, it's my turn!" Dennis announced. "Draw! Now, it's time for another heinous Pendulum Summon! Come, Entermage Wing Sandwitchman (Earth/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2100/LV: 5/SC: 1)!"

A Monster with small wings that lacked a lower half and held a shield appeared on Dennis's field.

"Next, I equip my Trapeze Magician with the Spell Card One-Shot Wand!" Dennis stated. "Through its effect, Trapeze Magician's attack is increased by 800 (Trapeze Magician ATK: 2500→3300)!"

"Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon's effect activates!" Yukio declared. "Since you activated a card effect, you have to pay 500 Life Points once more! Gravity Pressure!"

Dennis grimaced as he was assaulted by the intense pressure once more.

Dennis – LP: 2700→2200

"Alright, I believe we've tolerated this dragon long enough!" Dennis exclaimed. "Battle! Trapeze Magician, attack Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon! Graceful Dive!"

Trapeze Magician sailed through the air once more and performed a diving kick, destroying Gravity Dragon.

Yukio – LP: 4600→4100

"Furthermore, One-Shot Wand's effect activates!" Dennis stated. "Since Trapeze Magician attacked, I can send this card to the Graveyard and draw one card (Trapeze Magician ATK: 3300→2500). Finally, Wind Sandwitchman attacks Summoner Magician! Shield Bash!"

Wing Sandwitchman flew forward and smashed Yukio's Monster with its shield.

Yukio – LP: 4100→3900

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Dennis grinned. "It looks like the tables have turned yet again, hero! I suggest you try harder if you want to save your precious princess!"

"Will you shut up with that already!?"

Serena threw a brick at Dennis, who deftly avoided it.

"Yeah, I don't really think she requires rescue…" Yukio said as sweat formed on his forehead. "However, if it'll end this stupid show sooner rather than later, I suppose I can go all out here! My turn! Draw! First, I will Pendulum Summon once more! Revive from the Extra Deck, Life Magician, Summoner Magician and Trickster Magician!"

Yukio's three Magicians returned once more to the field.

"Through Summoner Magician's effect, I add Karma Manifestation from my Deck to my hand." Yukio stated. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Fusion! Through its effect, I will fuse my three magicians to call forth a new Monster!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Arcane master of rituals! Mischievous performer! Spellcaster who manipulates life! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and awaken a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 9! The warrior blessed by the moon's radiance, Lunar Glow Paladin (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2000/LV: 9/SC: 10)!"

The warrior clad in silver blue armor and holding a scythe appeared on Yukio's field.

"Pendulum, Ritual and now Fusion…" Dennis had an astonished expression on his face. "I guess it's an indisputable fact that you're a master of all five forms of Special Summoning like I've heard. Nothing less expected from the hero who bravely came to challenge me!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Yukio waved his hand dismissively. "Lunar Glow Paladin, attack Wing Sandwitchman! At this moment, I activate Violet Poison Magician's Pendulum Effect! When a Dark Spellcaster-type Monster battles, I can increase its attack by 1200 (Lunar Glow Paladin ATK: 3200→4400) until the damage step's end! Do it, Lunar Glow Paladin! Crescent Moon Slash!"

"If this attack goes through, Yukio will win." Serena remarked. "I guess that's all the clown's skills amounted to."

"I'm afraid I can't let you finish this show so soon!" Dennis exclaimed. "I activate Bubble Gardna's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can halve the battle damage from a battle between my Monsters and yours!"

Following Dennis's words, Yukio's Paladin bisected Wing Sandwitchman, causing a large explosion that blew Dennis back.

Dennis – LP: 2200→900

"With the battle's end, my Paladin's attack returns to normal (Lunar Glow Paladin ATK: 4400→3200)." Yukio stated. "However, Violet Poison Magician's Pendulum Effect isn't finished yet! Once its effect is activated, this card is destroyed! And because of that, its Monster effect is activated, allowing me to destroy a face-up card on the field! My choice is Trapeze Magician! Resentment Venom!"

A wave of poison shot out of Yukio's Pendulum Zone, enveloping Trapeze Magician and destroying it.

"You've went and done it now." Dennis glowered at Yukio. "But don't think this is the end! When evil is destroyed, it's always reborn in a stronger form! Since Trapeze Magician was destroyed, I activate my face-down card, Rank-Up-Magic Magical Force!"

"What!?" Yukio cried out in shock. "You also have a Rank-Up-Magic!?"

"It's all thanks to Akaba Reiji's study of yours and Kurosaki's cards." Dennis grinned. "Through its effect, I can target one Spellcaster-type Monster that was destroyed this turn and Special Summon it! Revive, Trapeze Magician!"

Dennis's magician returned once more to the field, laughing madly.

"Next up, thanks to Magical Force's effect, I can special summon one Xyz Monster which is one Rank higher than Trapeze Magician by using it as an Overlay Unit!"

As Trapeze Magician turned into energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Dennis chanted.

"Show must go on! Oh, magician of the sky! More magnificently, more vividly, run across the even greater stage! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear now, Rank 5! Entermage Trapeze High Magician (Light/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2200/R: 5/OU: 1)!"

A Monster resembling a more showy-dressed version of Trapeze Magician appeared on Dennis's field.

"And thanks to Magical Force's second effect, it's attached as an Overlay Unit to Trapeze High Magician (Trapeze High Magician OU: 1→2)." Dennis stated. "Now, if there's nothing more you can do, hurry up and end your turn. My magician is anxious to perform."

"I end my turn." Yukio announced. "Now, show me what you can do."

"With pleasure!" Dennis exclaimed. "My turn! Draw! First up, let's assemble the rest of our performers! Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Entermage Wing Sandwitchman! And from my hand, come, Entermage Wind Sucker (Wind/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 0/LV: 5/SC: 4)!"

A small Monster holding a vacuum cleaner-like gun appeared on Dennis's field alongside his other two Monsters.

"There are two Level 5 Monsters on the field…" Yukio muttered. "Is another Xyz Monster coming?"

"Correct!" Dennis pointed at his two Monsters. "I Overlay my Level 5 Wing Sandwitchman and Wind Sucker! Using these two Monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!"

As his two Monsters turned into energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Dennis chanted.

"Show must go on! Performer of impeccable balance, ride forward in the endless stage! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 5! Entermage Unicycler Magician (Light/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1900/R: 5/OU: 2)!"

A magician holding a large baton and riding a multi-wheeled unicycle appeared on Dennis's field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Xyz Treasure!" Dennis stated. "Through its effect, I get to draw one card for every Xyz Monster on the field, meaning I can draw two cards! Then, I summon Entermage Overlay Juggler (Earth/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 600/LV: 3/SC: 6)!"

A Monster riding a small unicycle while juggling several rings appeared on Dennis's field.

"I activate Overlay Juggler's effect." Dennis announced. "Through it, I can attach this card to an Xyz Monster I control as an Xyz Material. I select Trapeze High Magician (Trapeze High Magician OU: 2→3). Next, I activate Unicycler Magician's effect. By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can reduce the attack of all Monsters you control by an amount equal to the total Rank sum of all "Entermage" Xyz Monsters I control multiplied by 100! Since I control two Rank 5 Monsters, your Monsters lose 1000 attack!"

Following Dennis's words, an Overlay Unit was detached from Unicycler Magician as several wheels of light were shot from its unicycle, striking Lunar Glow Paladin.

(Lunar Glow Paladin ATK: 3200→2200)

"Damn." Yukio cursed. "Since it's an effect that doesn't target, Lunar Glow Paladin's own effect can't counter it…"

"I'm far from finished!" Dennis exclaimed. "Trapeze High Magician's effect activates! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can have it attack three times in this turn's Battle Phase! However, only one of these attacks can be a direct attack! Now, battle! Trapeze High Magician, attack Lunar Glow Paladin! Wondrous Sky Dive!"

Dennis's Monster grabbed its trapeze and swung across the air gracefully before striking Lunar Glow Paladin, destroying it with a light-covered kick.

Yukio – LP: 3900→3400

"Now, Unicycler Magician, attack our hero directly!" Dennis grinned maliciously. "Wheel of Carnage!"

Unicycler Magician sped forward, trampling Yukio underneath its wheels as it passed over him.

Yukio – LP: 3400→800

"For monsters that are supposed to be entertainers, they sure pack one hell of a punch…" Yukio grumbled. "Plus, they have some sort of vicious streak in them…"

"This is the end of the line for you!" Dennis pointed at Yukio. "Go, Trapeze High Magician! Attack the hero directly!"

"I don't think so!" Yukio declared. "I banish Null Magician from my Graveyard in order to reduce the damage to 0!"

Following Yukio's words, a hazy barrier appeared around him, protecting him from Trapeze High Magician's attack.

"When did you…?" Dennis's eyes narrowed in realization. "I see, it was when you activated Pendulum Call. That was the card you discarded, wasn't it?"

"Indeed it was." Yukio confirmed it. "And due to its effect, Trapeze High Magician cannot attack me directly again."

"In that case, I place one card face-down and end my turn." Dennis stated. "You really are a tenacious fellow, Yukio-chan. However, you have to try a lot harder than that if you want to defeat this villain!"

"Surprisingly enough, both of them are evenly matched so far." Serena remarked. "Perhaps I underestimated the clown a bit. Now then, how will you respond to this, Yukio?"

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Gap Draw! Since I control no Monsters while you do, I get to draw as many cards as the number of Monsters you control, in this case two! In exchange, I have to discard my entire hand during the End Phase! Then, I Set the Scale 2 Swordmaster Magician on my Pendulum Zone!"

Yukio's Monster rose to the top of the rightmost column of light.

"With my current Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 7! Pendulum Summon! Return once more, Trickster Magician, Life Magician and Summoner Magician! And from my hand, come to the field, eerie dragon with beautiful, dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

Yukio's magicians returned once more to the field, accompanied by a grey-and-blue dragon with dichromatic eyes.

"Due to Summoner Magician's effect, I add Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon from my Deck to my hand." Yukio stated. "Then, I activate Union Magician's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can select two Pendulum Monsters on the field and increase the Level of one Pendulum Monster on my field by the difference between the selected Monsters' Levels! I select Phantom Dragon and Life Magician, meaning I can increase the Level of one Pendulum Monster by 4! My choice is Life Magician (Life Magician LV: 3→7)!"

"So you have two Level 7 Monsters, huh?" Dennis smirked. "But, before you summon anything, I activate the Continuous Trap, Entermage Knife-Throwing Act and target Trapeze High Magician with it. Now, all your Monsters can only target it for attacks. Furthermore, as long as this card is face-up on the field, my "Entermage" Monsters are unaffected by any of my opponent's effects that would modify their attack."

"Hoh, so you're basically saying that my Dark Anthelion is useless in this scenario, yes?" Yukio asked. "Very well, I'll go with this then. I Overlay my Level 7 Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Life Magician! Using these two Monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!"

As his two Monsters turned into energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"Dragon with the dichromatic eyes! Unleash the relentless blizzard and entomb our enemies within an eternal prison of ice! Xyz Summon! Arise now, Rank 7! The frigid dragon which heralds the endless winter's arrival, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/R: 7/OU: 2)!"

A dragon with dichromatic eyes clad in armor made of ice with four crystals protruding from its back appeared on Yukio's field.

"Furthermore, I activate the Ritual Spell Card Karma Manifestation! I offer Summoner Magician and Trickster Magician in order to Ritual Summon!"

The altar surrounded by the three dragon statues appeared, with Yukio's Monsters turning into particles and being absorbed by the rightmost statue. As a large pillar of flame erupted from the altar, Yukio chanted once more.

"Ruthless dragon which dwells within the threads of destiny! With the ancient ritual, be revived in this battlefield and eliminate all those who defy you! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

Yukio's ace Monster, the dragon clad in blue armor with silver wings, appeared on the field, letting out a majestic roar.

"Now we have two dragons present, huh?" Dennis remarked with wonder. "But Trapeze High Magician won't be destroyed so easily! I detach an Overlay Unit to activate my Monster's second effect! Now, Trapeze High Magician cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects up to thrice this turn!"

Following Dennis's words, three energy circles colored red, green and yellow appeared in front of Trapeze High Magician to defend it.

"I may not be able to destroy your Monster, but I can still inflict damage to you!" Yukio stated as he jumped on Chaos Karma's back. "Battle! Go, Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon! Attack Trapeze High Magician! Samsara Breath!"

Chaos Karma took off and unleashed a torrent of blue-colored flames from its maw, destroying the first circle and damaging the surroundings.

Dennis – LP: 900→800

"Next up, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon will attack Trapeze High Magician! But before that, I activate its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to negate its attack! Flash Freeze!"

"Eh?" Dennis seemed confused, a sentiment shared by the rest of the audience. "Why would you negate your own attack?"

"This tactic…" Serena looked deep in thought. "If I recall correctly, it should be…"

"Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon's effect activates!" Yukio declared. "When its attack-negating effect is activated, I can special summon one "Odd-Eyes" Monster from my hand or Graveyard! Return, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

Phantom Dragon materialized once more on Yukio's field.

"Now, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, attack Trapeze High Magician! Phantom Spiral Flame!"

"Have you lost your mind?" Dennis sneered. "Your Monster's attack is lower than mine!"

"Swordmaster Magician's Pendulum Effect activates!" Yukio exclaimed. "Once per turn, when a Pendulum Monster I control battles an opponent's Monster, my Monster gains 600 attack (Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK: 2500→3100) until the Battle Phase's end!"

"I activate Bubble Gardna's Pendulum Effect!" Dennis stated. "Through its effect, I can halve one instance of battle damage once per turn!"

Phantom Dragon's greyish blue flames destroyed the second circle, sending Dennis skidding backwards.

Dennis – LP: 800→600

"I'm not done yet!" Yukio grinned. "I activate the Action Spell Wonder Chance! Thanks to its effect, Phantom Dragon can attack once more!"

"Tch, did you grab this when you were riding your dragon!?"

Dennis clicked his tongue as he dashed forward in search of an Action Card with the aid of Unicycler Magician. However, his expression turned into a frown upon grabbing a card stuck in the citadel's wall.

"I guess you didn't get what you wanted." Yukio smirked. "Continue with the attack, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! Phantom Spiral Flame!"

Another wave of greyish blue flames enveloped Trapeze High Magician, destroying the third circle.

Dennis – LP: 600→200

"In that case, let me drag you down with me to hell, hero!" Dennis's expression twisted in a malevolent grin. "I activate the Action Spell Damage Mirror! Thanks to its effect, the damage you just inflicted to me is inflicted to you as well!"

A mirror appeared on Dennis's field, out of which a beam of light was shot, striking Yukio squarely in the chest and causing him to stagger.

Yukio – LP: 800→400

"With the Battle Phase's end, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's attack returns to normal (Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK: 3100→2500)." Yukio stated. "I end my turn with this, and since I don't have any cards in my hand, I don't have to discard anything due to Gap Draw's effect."

"Damn, these two are neck and neck with each other."

"So this is the Lancers' strength… Amazing…"

"If it's these guys, they will surely destroy Academia with ease!"

"Yeah, but I also want the hero to kick the villain's ass! Go, Tachibana Yukio!"

"That's right! I won't forgive you if you let him get away with threatening such a cute girl!"

Such comments could be heard coming from the crowd, much to Yukio's surprise. It seemed like his and Dennis's Duel was getting the audience all pumped up. Many of them had also been engrossed on the performance they were putting, cheering for Yukio to beat Dennis.

"See, what did I tell you?" Dennis said in a hushed tone to Yukio. "The audience loves this! Now, it's finally time for the climax, where our dragon-taming hero will meet his end at the hands of the villainous sorcerer! My turn! Draw! First, I activate the effect of Entermage Cup Tricker in my hand. By detaching one Overlay Unit from one Xyz Monster on the field, I can Special Summon this card! I choose to detach your Absolute Dragon's last Overlay Unit to summon Cup Tricker (Light/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400/LV: 5/SC: 1) in defense mode!"

A small Monster wearing several cups on its head appeared on Dennis's field.

"Due to Cup Tricker's effect, your Absolute Dragon loses 600 attack (Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon ATK: 2800→2200)." Dennis stated. "Then, I activate Unicycler Magician's second effect! Once per turn, I can attach one "Entermage" Monster on the field as an Xyz Material to this card. In exchange, Unicycler Magician can't attack this turn. I select Cup Tricker."

Cup Tricker turned into an energy orb that began orbiting Unicycler Magician.

"Furthermore, I activate Unicycler Magician's other effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can reduce the attack of all Monsters your control by 1000 points!"

Following Dennis's words, a large number of light circles were shot from Unicycler Magician's unicycle, striking Yukio's Monsters and creating dazzling explosions of light that illuminated the surroundings.

(Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon ATK: 2200→1200, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK: 2500→1500, Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon ATK: 2800→1800)

"Finally, I detach Trapeze High Magician's remaining Overlay Unit to enable it to attack three times in this turn's Battle Phase!" Dennis declared. "Now, battle! Trapeze High Magician, attack Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon! Wondrous Sky Dive!"

Trapeze High Magician grabbed its trapeze once more and sailed across the citadel's sky, before aiming a kick at Absolute Dragon. However, contrary to everyone's expectations, Yukio smirked.

"Since you insist on making me the hero, there's one thing you shouldn't have forgotten, Dennis. Heroes—can always break out of a tough spot! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Rank-Up-Magic Adapt Force!"

"What!?" Dennis cried out in shock. "You're using a Rank-Up-Magic this late in the Duel!?"

"This card can only be activated during my opponent's turn!" Yukio stated. "As for its effect, it enables me to target one Xyz Monster I control and special summon an Xyz Monster one Rank higher than it from my Extra Deck! I use my Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon to reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

As Absolute Dragon turned into energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"Dragon with the dual-colored eyes! Embody the frigid breath of the Underworld and usher in a world of endless stillness! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Arise now, Rank 8! The merciless dragon which feasts on the fallen spirts, Odd-Eyes Niflhel Dragon (Water/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2600/R: 8/OU: 1)!"

A dragon covered from head to toe in icy armor and sprouting six wings made of crystalized ice from its back appeared on Yukio's field, conjuring a snowstorm in the process.

"A Rank 8 with 3200 attack?" Dennis grimaced. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'll simply switch the attack to another Monster you control!"

"No, you won't." Yukio declared. "Odd-Eyes Niflhel Dragon's effect activates! During either player's turn, I can detach one Overlay Unit to prevent all Monsters you control from declaring an attack or changing their battle positions, along with negating the effects of all your face-up cards until the End Phase! Niflheim Storm!"

Following Yukio's command, the dragon opened its six wings wide and unleashed an even more powerful blizzard, enveloping all of Dennis's cards with ice.

"I was perfectly countered, huh?" Dennis laughed. "Yes, that's it, Yukio-chan! As you say, a hero should be able to do this much at least! I end my turn with that! Now, come at me!"

"As you wish!" Yukio exclaimed. "My turn! Draw!"

Yukio then jumped on Niflhel Dragon's back as the dragon ascended to the sky.

"Now, the finale!" Yukio declared. "Odd-Eyes Niflhel Dragon, attack Trapeze High Magician!"

"I won't fall so easily!" Dennis signaled his Monster. "Let's go, Trapeze High Magician!"

In response to its controller's command, Trapeze High Magician swung down and grabbed Dennis, sailing across the air. In response, Yukio urged his dragon to follow them, flying through the citadel's walls as they chased after the retreating entertainer. Shortly afterwards, both of them caught sight of Action Cards and leapt from their respective Monsters, with Yukio landing on the citadel's roof, while Dennis jumped on top of a ruined pillar.

"I activate the Action Spell Bi-Attack!" Dennis declared. "Thanks to its effect, Trapeze High Magician's attack is doubled (Trapeze High Magician ATK: 2700→5400)! It's your loss, hero!"

"Is that so?" Yukio grinned. "I activate the Action Spell Miracle Fire! Thanks to it, I can copy the effects of an Action Card you activated! I copy Bi-Attack's effect to double my Monster's attack as well (Odd-Eyes Niflhel Dragon ATK: 3200→6400)!"

"An attack of 6400!?" Dennis cried out. "Damn, even if I use Bubble Gardna's effect, I'll still take 500 points of damage!"

"Finish him off, Odd-Eyes Niflhel Dragon!" Yukio pointed at Dennis's Monster. "Arctic Destruction Burst!"

A massive wave of ice erupted from Niflhel Dragon's maw, enveloping Trapeze High Magician and blowing Dennis back.

Dennis – LP: 200→0

Yukio: WIN

However, before he had a chance to celebrate his victory, Yukio heard screams coming from the audience. While looking around for the cause of their alarm, Yukio's face turned ashen upon noticing that the tower where Serena had been placed on had been damaged from the shockwaves of the previous attacks and was now crumbling with Serena on top of it. If something wasn't done quickly, Serena would be seriously injured in the best case scenario. In the worst case one…

"Hurry up, Odd-Eyes!" Yukio urged his dragon as he climbed on it once more. "We have to help that troublesome girl!"

With surprising speed, Niflhel Dragon shot forward, enabling Yukio to catch the falling Serena in the nick of time. The crisis was far from over though as several debris were about to fall on top of them. However, Chaos Karma and Phantom Dragon unleashed their respective attacks, destroying them and creating a dazzling spectacle as their attacks connected, forming streams of fire that had the audience staring with widened eyes.

"Are you alright?" Yukio asked Serena as the Action Field and the Monsters disappeared. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm fine." Serena responded. "Thank you. However…how much longer do you intend to keep holding me like this?"

Much to his embarrassment, Yukio noticed that he was still holding Serena in a princess carry after catching her. As such, he quickly put her down while struggling to control his blush.

"What are you doing standing there, Yukio-chan?" Dennis spoke with his usual good-natured expression as he approached them, having taken off his mask. "Even if you're not an entertainer, you should respond to the audience's cheers as a Duelist."

Indeed, the audience was clapping enthusiastically and cheering for a spectacular performance. Apparently, they thought the rescue was also planned beforehand. As such, Yukio had no choice but to make a small bow while Dennis waved at the spectators. After spending at least a couple of hours talking to fans, shaking hands and signing autographs, the three Lancers eventually managed to sneak away and leave the arcade.

"Whew, that was fun, but also a bit exhausting." Dennis wiped his brow with his hand. "Don't you two think so?"

Yukio and Serena looked at each other. Then, after nodding, they both punched Dennis in the stomach, causing him to crumble to the ground in pain.

"OK…I get why Serena-chan punched me…" Dennis wheezed. "But why did you hit me too, Yukio-chan…?"

"Two reasons." Yukio raised two fingers. "First, it's because you keep calling me 'Yukio-chan'. Second, because you made me play the hero in your little show."

"I take it…you don't like heroes then?" Dennis asked while he rubbed his stomach. "That's surprising."

"What's there to like?" Yukio said. "In the stories they used to read us back at the orphanage, the heroes had tragic beginnings, they had to risk their lives accomplishing all sorts of nigh-impossible feats and, in the end, they got killed by jealous relatives or sacrificed their lives to save the world or had some other gruesome end. Excuse me if I never wanted to become someone like that."

"Well, that's a depressing outlook." Dennis remarked. "In any case, since I put you through so much trouble, how about I buy you dinner as compensation? We should—"

Suddenly, Dennis received a message on his D-Pad, causing him to sigh.

"Scratch that. It seems Akaba Reiji wants me back at the lab for some further fine tuning on the Pendulum cards. Well, I can still pay for your dinner at least. Have fun with the rest of your date, you two~."

"Like I said, we're not on a date!" Yukio yelled at Dennis's retreating figure. "Goodness…"

"Hey, Yukio." Serena had a curious expression on her face. "What's this 'date' the clown was talking about?"

"That…requires more explanation than I'm willing to give right now." Yukio sighed. "Let's just go and eat."

After sitting down at a nearby restaurant and ordering their food, Serena addressed Yukio.

"Say, can I ask you something?"

"Aren't you already?"

"I suppose so." Serena smirked. "Before your Duel with the clown began, I heard several unsavory comments about you from some spectators. Is your reputation bad or something?"

"…It's a bit of a long story." Yukio said with some hesitation. "You see, it goes like this…"

Yukio proceeded to tell Serena everything about his time in the Underground Duel Circuit and the numerous Duelists he had hurt there, which was why people were generally wary and afraid of him. Although it always pained him to talk about his past, it was better for her to learn it straight from him rather than hear some second-handed, twisted version.

"And that's about it." Yukio concluded his tale with that. "So, what are your thoughts? Do you believe I'm also a heartless monster like many others seem to?"

"Please." Serena scoffed at that. "You just did what you had to do in order to survive. Anyone else in your place would have probably done the same, so accusing you in such a manner is hypocritical of them. The true monsters…are the sort of despicable people who turn others into cards while laughing madly about it…"

Serena seemed really distraught as she clenched her fist. It was probably safe to assume that the revelations about Academia's true nature had shaken her to her core.

"Serena…"

Yukio wasn't sure what he was supposed to say here as Serena resumed speaking while staring at the table.

"All my life, I believed in Academia's ideals and the Professor's teachings as an absolute truth. After being brought to Academia from the orphanage I was raised in, I thought I finally found it…the place I can belong to, the place I can call my home. But in the end…everything was a lie, an illusion the Professor conjured around me to prevent me from seeing the horrifying truth."

Serena raised her head and gazed at Yukio with a tormented expression.

"Hey, tell me, Yukio… Where am I supposed to go now? Where in the world is the place I belong to, my home? I feel…so lost…"

 _Damn, she's bringing out all the heavy questions…_

Yukio inwardly sighed, before turning to Serena with a gentle expression.

"You're probably asking the least qualified person about this, Serena. I once had a place I called home as well…but I cast it away with those two hands. However, if you want my opinion, no-one can tell you where the place you belong to is. That's something you have to find out for yourself. For the time being, until you discover the answer, why don't consider the Lancers your home? Sure, we're a hastily assembled group, but we're comrades from now on. And comrades always look out for each other."

Serena mulled this for a while, and then let out a small smile.

"Thank you, Yukio. I actually feel a little relieved now after getting all that out and hearing your words. You're good at this."

"Not really." Yukio said. "Ah, and right on cue, the food has arrived. Let's enjoy ourselves."

Once his pasta al dente was placed before him, Yukio wasted no time in drowning it in his special hot sauce. After making an expression of bliss as he savored the extra spicy taste, Serena looked at the sauce curiously.

"Is that thing so tasty?" Serena picked up some with her spoon. "Maybe I should give it a try as well."

"No, wait! Don't—!"

Yukio didn't have time to warn her as she tasted the sauce. Immediately afterwards, her eyes opened wide—and she promptly collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"Damn it, I didn't make it in time…" Yukio cursed, and then his expression fell. "Shit, and now I have to carry her as well, don't I?"

"I'm afraid so, sir." A nearby waiter commented. "Should I bring the check?"

"Yes, please…"

After paying with the pre-paid card Dennis had given him, Yukio hoisted the unconscious Serena on his back and made his way back to the hotel. It was a good thing that the employers there had seen Serena before and didn't question him about her state. God knows what they would have thought if he brought back an unfamiliar girl in such a condition.

Upon depositing her on the bed, Yukio made his way back to the living room. While checking his borrowed Duel Disk, he noticed that he had received a new message from Akaba Reiji, which contained only a single link to some webpage. After reading the contents, Yukio smiled.

"It seems Akaba Reiji kept his word. No choice then, I also have to exert myself to the fullest as a Lancer in the coming battles…"

And with that, Yukio fell asleep…

* * *

 _The following day…_

Yukio and Serena entered one of the topmost floors of LDS tower, where Shun, Dennis, Tsukikage and Sawatari were already waiting for them.

"Well, look who's finally decided to show up." Sawatari sniffed at Yukio. "Don't you have any awareness of your position, Tachibana? Arriving just in the nick of time is unacceptable. As a member of the most elite Duel group in the world, your conduct should be impeccable."

"If this is a gathering of the most elite Duelists, then what are you doing here, Sawatari?" Yukio grinned. "Sightseeing?"

"You dare mock me, you barbarian!?" Sawatari sounded irritated. "Why, I should—!"

"Now, now, calm down." Dennis made a placating gesture. "It's not good to fight amongst ourselves."

"Hey, who asked you for your input?"

At that moment, Yuya and Gongenzaka also stepped in, with Gongenzaka's face being covered in Band-Aids.

"Eh, Gongenzaka…" Yukio spoke hesitantly. "What the Hell happened to your face?"

"I had a serious Duel with Father yesterday." Gongenzaka responded. "I had to prove my resolve to him before he consented to let me go."

"That sounds harsh…"

"I see you've all gathered."

The one who had spoken was Reiji, who was accompanied by Nakajima.

"So, President-san shows up last…" Sawatari remarked. "He sure loves making an entrance."

"Captain, I'm proud to report that all eight members of the Lancers have assembled!"

Dennis saluted Reiji with an enthusiastic attitude as he moved in front of him.

"It's not just eight." Reiji stated. "Reira will be coming alongside us."

Following Reiji's words, everyone turned their gazes to the top of the staircase, where the young, expressionless child was making his descent slowly.

"We're not going to play games!" Shun vehemently objected, mirroring Yukio's thoughts. "A kid like that is going to fight Academia with us!? He'll just get in the way!"

"Reira's ability is equivalent to any of yours." Reiji said, much to everyone surprise. "He will absolutely not be a hindrance."

"Heh, if he's praised that much by the captain, he must be quite strong." Dennis remarked. "However, he's so young…"

"Equivalent to us?" Sawatari said with a disbelieving expression. "Are you saying this Junior-class kid has strength equivalent to that of Sawatari-era Duelists, the masters of Pendulum? I won't believe it."

"Who's the Sawatari-era?" Gongenzaka protested. "Yuya was the first person to use Pendulum. Don't act like you're the one who came up with it."

"Plus, it's not that difficult to believe that he's stronger than you, Sawatari." Yukio said. "That means he won't be baggage at the very least."

"Hey, who the Hell are you calling baggage, Tachibana?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yukio smirked. "Would you prefer meat shield? Or cannon fodder?"

"In any case, I won't accept this." Shun declared before Sawatari could say anything. "We can't have a kid marching into Academia with us."

"We're not going to Academia. Our destination is the Synchro Dimension."

Reiji's words shocked most people present.

"The Synchro Dimension?" Shun asked. "Not Fusion? Why!?"

"The Synchro Dimension hasn't been dragged into the war between the dimensions yet." Reiji began explaining. "As such, it's in our best interests to have them bond with Standard and form an alliance to oppose the Fusion Dimension together. We can also bolster the Lancers' numbers by recruiting more comrades there."

"What we should do is not waste time in pointless endeavors!" Shun exclaimed. "We have to march straight to the Fusion Dimension and crush Academia! Isn't that what the Lancers are for!?"

"I only play games I can win." Reiji responded. "Extensive preparations are necessary for victory. As we are right now, we have no hope of defeating Academia if we challenge them into battle."

"I knew that joining forces with you was a mistake!" Shun spat out. "I'll march into Academia on my own and rescue Ruri!"

"There's no way you can do it alone." Serena said. "Academia assembles Duelists from all over the Fusion Dimension and provides them with a top-notch education. Every day, it produces tough Duel Soldiers trained in endurance. What do you think you can accomplish by going there alone? You're just going to get crushed by their sheer numbers. If we want to be victorious, we have no choice but to follow Akaba Reiji's plan. Regarding Ruri, you shouldn't be concerned about her. I'm sure the Professor will treat her kindly, just like he did with me."

"And what about Yuzu?" Yuya asked anxiously. "Will he treat her with care as well?"

"Hiiragi Yuzu isn't in Academia." Reiji suddenly interjected. "She's most likely in the Synchro Dimension, since she disappeared alongside a Duelist from that place."

"A Duelist from Synchro…?" Yukio muttered. "Was it Yugo!?"

"Yugo?" Shun narrowed his eyes. "The Pawn of Fusion Yuto told me about? The person who kidnapped Ruri?"

"As he would probably say, 'it's not Fusion! It's Yugo!'." Yukio mimicked Yugo's tone. "That guy is not our enemy. I talked with him after he took down several Obelisk Force members and he told me he was looking for a girl named Rin, who was also kidnapped."

"Rin?" Serena asked. "Don't tell me…"

"It's probably as you suspect." Yukio nodded. "Rin is most likely your Synchro Dimension counterpart, Serena. I don't know why, but the Professor seems hell-bent on capturing all girls who share the same face across the dimensions."

"Then, did Yuto misunderstand things because of that guy's name?" Shun wondered. "In that case, who was the one that took my sister and that Rin girl?"

"That must have been Yuri." Yukio stated. "He's a Duelist from the Fusion Dimension who has the same face as me and Yuya. I encountered him during the Battle Royal."

"Yuri…" Yuya muttered. "Another person who shares the same face as us… What the Hell is going on here?"

"You fought Yuri?" Serena's eyes opened wide. "And you're still alive?"

"From your tone, I take it that guy is famous, and not in a good way." Yukio said. "Do you know him?"

"Only through hearsay." Serena responded. "I met him briefly once when we were very young and haven't encountered him since. Rumor has it though that he's the person closest to the Professor and is sent out only for the most crucial of missions. Also…it's been said that his ruthlessness in battle is unmatched among the elites. How did you defeat him?"

"I didn't." Yukio shook his head. "He was teleported away in the middle of our Duel after summoning his dragon. At that point…the battle could have gone either way."

"This is all very interesting information…" Reiji placed his hand on his chin. "In any case, due to this Yugo's actions, I was convinced we should ally with the Synchro Dimension. This is the only way we can save all those captured by Academia."

"I still don't like the sound of that, but I guess there's no choice." Shun sighed. "I'll agree to this course of action for now."

"Excellent. Then, if you would please put on your Duel Disks and pick up your new Pendulum cards."

Reiji motioned to Nakajima, who handed out the disks and cards to their respective Duelists. Yukio was surprised when Nakajima also handed him two cards.

"This is…?"

"A new Pendulum Ritual Monster for you, Tachibana Yukio." Reiji responded. "It was initially developed as a D/D/D Ritual Monster, but I figured it would suit your Deck better. Now, if no-one has any other questions, let's move on. Your Duel Disks have been equipped with the newly-invented dimensional transportation device. We used an item from the Xyz Dimension as reference."

"From the Xyz Dimension? Yuto's disk!?" Shun turned to Yuya with a furious look. "You…did you take Dark Rebellion from Yuto alongside his Duel Disk by force after all!? Answer me, Sakaki Yuya!"

However, Shun's expression then morphed into one of shock, as if he had seen a ghost. Yukio also thought he saw Yuto's face superimposed on Yuya's, but the image was gone as quickly as it came, making him wonder if he imagined it.

"W-What's the matter?" Yuya asked hesitantly. "You look rattled."

"No, it's nothing…"

"In any case, you shouldn't throw around baseless accusations like that, Kurosaki." Yukio said. "I don't know what happened to Yuto, but you can be certain that Yuya isn't responsible for his disappearance."

"Hoh?" Shun threw a look of contempt at Yukio. "Then perhaps you had something to do with it?"

"Huh?" Yukio was confused. "Where did this come from?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Shun pointed at him. "No matter how I see it, you're the shadiest person among the Lancers. You were able to use both Rank-Up and Contact Fusion, techniques which are mostly unknown here in Standard. What does that tell you?"

"…That I'm a natural genius at Duel Monsters?"

"Very funny." Shun sneered. "I don't know what game you're playing, but I'll be watching you closely, Tachibana Yukio."

"Does that mean you still think I'm an Academia agent?" Yukio sighed in exasperation. "Man, you're not letting that go, are you? No choice then, I'll let my actions speak for me and show you that we're allies, Kurosaki."

"In any case, let's continue the conversation." Reiji interjected. "Your Duel Disks are also fitted with a function that enables the activation of a rudimentary Action Field. The Pendulum Summon and the Action Cards are our greatest weapons, so use them to your heart's content against our foes. Now, please prepare the cards that were distributed to you."

Everybody raised their cards at Reiji's urging.

"We've inputted the Synchro Dimension's coordinates in them." Reiji continued. "Set them on your Disk and activate them at my signal."

 _So it's finally beginning for real._ Yukio thought as he put his card into his Duel Disk alongside everyone else. _Our battle against Academia…_

"Now, it's time to depart!" Reiji announced. "Onwards to the Synchro Dimension! Dimension Mover, activate!"

And with that, everyone turned into particles and vanished…

* * *

Card Corner

 **Entermage Pendulum Illusionist**

ATK: 900, DEF: 1400, LV: 4, SC: 3

Light/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, the first time each card in your Pendulum Zone would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, it's not destroyed.

Monster Effect: If Pendulum cards in your Pendulum Zones have left your field, you can discard this card from your hand; reset these cards back in your Pendulum Zones.

 **Entermage Unicycler Magician**

ATK: 2600, DEF: 1900, R: 5

Light/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 5 Spellcaster-type Monsters

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card; reduce the ATK of your opponent's Monsters by an amount equal to the total Rank sum of all "Entermage" Xyz Monsters you control x 100. Once per turn, you can attach one "Entermage" Monster on the field as an Xyz Material to this card. This card cannot attack the turn you activated this effect.

 **Odd-Eyes Niflhel Dragon**

ATK: 3200, DEF: 2600, R: 8

Water/Dragon/Xyz/Effect

3 Level 8 Monsters

Monster Effect: Once during either player's turn, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card; negate the effects of all face-up cards on your opponent's side of the field until the End Phase, also your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack on this turn or change their battle positions. If this card is destroyed, you can special summon one Dragon-type Monster from your Deck, Graveyard or Extra Deck with a Level/Rank equal to or lower than this card's, ignoring its summoning conditions.

 **Perfect Barrier**

Action Spell

Target one Monster on the field; it's unaffected by card effects until the End Phase.

 **Damage Mirror**

Action Spell

If you take damage, you can activate this card; your opponent receives the same amount of damage.

 **Rank-Up-Magic Adapt Force**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Activate this card only during your opponent's turn. Target one Xyz Monster you control, then Special Summon one Xyz Monster with the same type and attribute which is one Rank higher than the targeted Monster from your Extra Deck by using the targeted Monster as an Xyz Material (this Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon). For the rest of the turn it was summoned, that Monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects and you take no damage from battles involving it.

 **Entermage Knife-Throwing Act**

Continuous Trap Card

Target one "Entermage" Monster you control; as long as this card is face-up on the field, your opponent can only target that Monster for attacks. The ATK of "Entermage" Monsters you control cannot be modified as long as this card is on the field. If the targeted Monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

 **Well, that was chapter 12. I had something else in mind at first regarding this chapter's Duel, but I eventually decided to pit Yukio against Dennis since it would be harder to do so down the line. Also, regarding Trapeze High Magician's effect, I'm aware that its three-consecutive-attacks effect can only be activated the turn it's summoned, but I changed it to make things more interesting.**

 **Arc-V has finally come to an end with episode 148. It was a fun ride, although the last episodes spoiled it somewhat for me. While the final Duel against Reiji was alright and the new Monsters looked pretty cool, I was disappointed at how only Yuzu came back in the end, while the rest of the bracelet girls are stuck inside her, just like how the rest of the dragon boys are stuck inside Yuya. Worst of all is that everyone seemed OK with it, even Shun, who lost both his sister and his best friend. Oh well, let's hope VRains will avoid the pitfalls Arc-V fell into. It would be a shame if such a hyped series turned out to be disappointing.**

 **With the next chapter, the Synchro Dimension arc officially begins. Until then, please read and review.**

 **See you all next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Greetings, community! Since we've gone over 100 reviews, let me thank you all for your support and encouragement once more! With this chapter, the Synchro Dimension Arc starts at long last. So, without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – New Frontiers**

A bright light shone in the midst of a dilapidated street surrounded by buildings in various states of disrepair, revealing the figures of four teenagers and a young child after dying down.

"Man, this place looks like the back end of a dumpster. Are we sure this is the Synchro Dimension?"

Yukio commented with a disbelieving look after surveying the surroundings while tightening the strap of his rucksack.

"It must be." Serena responded. "It certainly isn't the Fusion Dimension, and I'm pretty sure Heartland looks even more devastated than this."

"There are more cities above this one…" Yuya had an amazed look as he stared upwards, which quickly morphed into a frown however. "Yuzu…must be somewhere in this place. We have to hurry and search for her."

"Before that, can we take a minute to rest?" Sawatari spoke with a haggard expression. "Travelling through dimensions has been quite rough on my stomach…"

"More importantly, has anyone else noticed a distinct lack of Akaba Reiji and the rest of the Lancers?" Yukio said. "I thought we were all supposed to teleport to the same place. Where the Hell did they end up?"

"Nii-sama…isn't here?" Reira timidly asked. "I…have to find Nii-sama…"

"Wait, Reira." Yuya put his hand on the young boy's shoulders to prevent him from leaving while smiling. "We all have to stick together. I promise that we'll find your brother as soon as possible."

At that moment, the sound of approaching sirens caught everyone's attention. Turning towards their direction, they saw some sort of police car stopping a few meters away from them, out of which came four men dressed like security officers.

"This is Security!" The man in the front addressed them. "You have been completely surrounded! Surrender and come with us! Any attempts at resistance will be met with force!"

"Wow, ten seconds in this city and I'm already wanted by the authorities." Yukio remarked. "This must be a new record."

"What the Hell are these buffoons saying?" Sawatari looked annoyed. "Don't they know who they're dealing with?"

Yukio was about to offer a cutting remark to Sawatari, but was distracted by Reira, who ran away while crying. However, he didn't go far as he collided head-first with some sort of barrier that suddenly appeared in front of him out of nowhere.

"Reira!" Yuya quickly approached the downed boy and kneeled next to him. "Are you alright!? Are you hurt!?"

"This is…Real Solid Vision?" Yukio remarked with narrowed eyes. "The Synchro Dimension has access to such technology as well? And, moreover, it's activated outdoors?"

"The lot of you have been wanted in the City since last night!" The burliest among the officers said as he and two others activated their Duel Disks. "This is your last warning! Surrender quietly or we'll force you to!"

"Are you kidding us!?" Yuya protested. "We just arrived here!"

"Besides, who would surrender to you loudmouths!?" Sawatari exclaimed as he activated his Duel Disk. "I, Sawatari Shingo, take orders from no-one! If you want to Duel, bring it on! I'll put you all in your place!"

"W-wait a minute, Sawatari…" Yuya made a placating gesture. "We shouldn't make things worse than they already are. If we talk to them, I'm sure—"

However, Yukio and Serena also stepped forward and activated their Duel Disks as well.

"You too, Serena, Yukio?" Yuya spoke with an exasperated expression. "Damn it guys, we're only making things worse for ourselves if we fight this dimension's law enforcers!"

"Sorry, Yuya, but I'm in no mood to spend the night in the slammer." Yukio stated. "Plus, we can plead our innocence all we want, but I have a feeling these guys aren't willing to listen to us."

"What Yukio said." Serena nodded. "And since they won't listen to us, we'll use force to go through them!"

"Well spoken!" Sawatari pointed upwards. "Action Field On!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

A mechanical voice announced so, after which several platforms appeared around the area. In response, the three security officers who had activated their Duel Disks stepped forward and spread out. It seemed they wished for one-on-one Duels instead of a Battle Royal. Well, either way suited Yukio just fine.

[Duel!]

All six combatants yelled as the Action Cards scattered around the field. Immediately afterwards, Yukio also dashed forward, coming face-to-face with his opponent.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Security – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Yukio announced. "Using the Scale 1 Dragonpulse Magician and the Scale 2 Dharma-Eye Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yukio, with his magicians rising to their top.

"Pendulum…Scale?" The officer seemed confused. "What on Earth is that?"

"I place three cards face-down and end my turn." Yukio stated. "Now, make your move, officer-san."

"Don't give me orders, you punk!" The man exclaimed. "My turn! Draw! Humph, setting only three cards and summoning no Monsters, you must be underestimating us quite a bit. I'll make sure to thoroughly teach you what a serious mistake that is!"

"Actually, this Duel is already over." Yukio grinned. "I activate my first face-down, the Quick-Play Spell Wavering Eyes! Through its effect, I destroy all cards in both players' Pendulum Zones and apply the appropriate effects according to the number of cards destroyed! Since two cards are about to be destroyed, you'll take 500 points of damage and I'll add one Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my hand!"

Following Yukio's words, a hurricane destroyed the cards on his Pendulum Zones, enveloping the officer afterwards as he grunted in pain.

Security – LP: 4000→3500

"Through Wavering Eyes' effect, I add Despair Magician from my Deck to my hand." Yukio stated. "Then, I activate my second face-down, the Quick-Play Spell Rush Scale. Through its effect, I can set one Pendulum Monster from my hand or Extra Deck on my Pendulum Zone. I choose Despair Magician."

Yukio's magician rose to the top of the rightmost column.

"And finally, I activate my last face-down, the Trap Card Disaster Scale!" Yukio declared. "If cards on my Pendulum Zones were destroyed this turn, I can banish them and inflict half their attack as damage to you! Since Dharma-Eye's attack is 2000 and Dragonpulse's is 1800, you'll receive 1900 points of damage!"

"Big deal!" The officer sneered. "I'll still have plenty of Life Points left after this effect resolves! And after that, I'm finishing you off, you criminal!"

"At this moment, Despair Magician's Pendulum Effect activates!" Yukio announced. "Once during either player's turn, when my opponent would receive effect damage, that damage is doubled!"

"What did you say!?" The officer's eyes became as wide as plates. "Then, this means—"

"It means it's over like I said." Yukio stated. "Do it, Despair Magician! Endless Lament!"

The blast that was shot out of Yukio's Trap passed through a black magic circle and was enlarged, engulfing the Security member and blowing him backwards in a large explosion.

Security – LP: 3500→0

Yukio: WIN

"Well, that was simpler than expected." Yukio said as he deactivated his Duel Disk. "How are the others doing?"

Looking around, Yukio saw that Serena was still dueling, but didn't appear to have any problems with her opponent. As for Yuya, he was engaging the fourth member of Security with Reira by his side. Yukio sighed upon witnessing the sight of Yuya attempting to use Entertainment Dueling of all things against Security. And Sawatari—

"Oh, come on!" Yukio shouted in exasperation upon seeing him being restrained by his opponent. "You couldn't last a single turn against them!? Are you kidding me, Sawatari!?"

"Don't you give me that attitude, Tachibana!" Sawatari yelled back. "I just got unlucky, that's all! Don't act all smug just because you one-turn-killed a single opponent! I'll have you know that I could have taken all four of them down in an instant if I wanted to!"

"Sure, whatever…" Yukio sighed before turning to the officer who was restraining Sawatari. "That guy may be an idiot, but he's still my comrade. As such, kindly take your hands off him before I send you packing like your co-worker over there."

"Tch, you damn brat!" The officer shouted as he pushed Sawatari aside and activated his Duel Disk. "I'll teach you not to look down on Security!"

[Duel!]

Both Yukio and his opponent shouted in unison.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Security – LP: 4000

"Once more, I'll start things up." Yukio announced. "Using the Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and the Scale 6, Trickster Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Just like before, two columns of light appeared next to Yukio, with his Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 5! Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come, Black Fang Magician (ATK: 1700/DEF: 800/LV: 4/SC: 8)!"

The magician clad in black robes and holding a staff with a fang on its tip appeared on Yukio's field.

"Pendulum Summon?" The officer seemed astonished. "What sort of bizarre summoning method is this…?"

"Shocking, isn't it?" Sawatari gleefully remarked. "This is Pendulum Summon! By placing two cards on your Pendulum Zones, you can simultaneously summon Monsters whose Levels—"

"Shut the Hell up, Sawatari!" Yukio shouted as several veins popped on his head. "What do you think you're doing explaining our strategies to the enemy!? What's next, handing out leaflets that describe our Decks in detail!? If you can't do anything useful, at least keep your big mouth shut!"

"Hey, don't start acting all high and mighty with me! I'll have you know—"

Yukio proceeded to tune out the rest of Sawatari's outburst, returning his focus back to the Duel.

"I Set one Monster face-down and end my turn with that."

"My turn!" the officer announced. "Draw! I summon Vigilante Zeni (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

A Monster resembling a child-like warrior armed with a jutte appeared on the officer's field.

"I activate Vigilante Zeni's effect!" The officer stated. "By making its attack 0, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Vigilante" Monster from my hand! Come, Vigilante Gata (Earth/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/LV: 3)!"

A small robot with sirens on its head appeared next to Vigilante Zeni.

"I tune my Level 4 Vigilante Zeni to my Level 3 Vigilante Gata!" As Zeni turned into four stars and Gata turned into three rings surrounding it, the officer chanted. "Tear apart the dark fog of twisted doubt and unravel the truth! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Sniping Heiji – Type 0 (Earth/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

A robotic warrior holding a jutte and wielding some sort of blaster on its right arm appeared on the officer's field.

"You also use this Monster?" Yukio asked as he noticed that the other two Security members had also brought out the same Synchro Monster. "Haaa, this is the Obelisk Force all over again. How boring."

"Type 0's effect activates!" The officer declared. "By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one Monster you control and inflict 400 points of damage to you! I choose your Black Fang Magician!"

After he discarded one card, Type 0 shot a stream of coins towards Yukio's Monster.

"I activate Trickster Magician's Pendulum Effect!" Yukio announced. "Whenever a Pendulum Monster on the field is targeted for an attack or by a card effect, I can switch the target to another Monster on my field! As such, I will switch the target of Type-0's effect to my face-down Monster! Misdirection Wave!"

The stream of coins abruptly changed its direction, destroying Yukio's face-down Monster, which was revealed to be Initiate Magician.

Yukio – LP: 4000→3600

"The effect of the destroyed Initiate Magician activates." Yukio stated. "Since it was sent to the Graveyard, I can add Tune Magician from my Deck to my hand."

"In that case, I activate Type-0's effect once more to destroy Black Fang Magician!"

The previous scene was repeated once more as Black Fang Magician was pelted with coins and was destroyed.

Yukio – LP: 3600→3200

"Black Fang Magician's effect activates." Yukio declared. "When this card is destroyed, I can target one Dark Spellcaster-type Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it. Return, Initiate Magician (ATK: 1000/DEF: 600/LV: 2) in defense mode."

The child-like mage appeared once more on Yukio's field.

"How meaningless." The officer scoffed at Yukio's move. "You've just increased the damage you'll receive. I discard another card to activate Type-0's effect once more!"

Initiate Magician was enveloped by the gold coins and was destroyed for the second time.

Yukio – LP: 3200→2800

"Initiate Magician's effect activates once more." Yukio said. "Thanks to it, I add Life Magician to my hand."

"What the Hell are you doing, Tachibana?" Sawatari groaned. "Didn't you see what happened during my one-turn kill? The more Monsters you summon, the more damage you take from Type-0's effect."

"That's right." The officer sneered as he jumped on a nearby platform, grabbing an Action Card from it. "Now, accept your punishment, lawbreaker! Battle! Sniping Heiji – Type 0 attacks you directly! Furthermore, I activate the Action Spell Boost! Through its effect, Type-0's attack increases by 600 until the Battle Phase's end (Type 0 ATK: 2400→3000)! It's over!"

"No, not yet." Yukio smirked. "The effect of Life Magician in my hand activates! Since I'm about to take damage, I can special summon this card, make the damage 0 and gain Life Points equal to the damage I would have taken! Come, Life Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 3/SC: 4) in defense mode!"

Life Magician appeared on the field, creating a semi-transparent barrier that intercepted the attack, which then became radiance that enveloped Yukio.

Yukio – LP: 2800→5800

"Oh, that wasn't half-bad, Tachibana!" Sawatari cheered. "You actually had a plan after all!"

"With the Battle Phase's end, Type 0's attack returns to normal (Type 0 ATK: 3000→2400)…" The officer said through gritted teeth. "Furthermore, I discard my last card to activate Type-0's effect again and destroy Life Magician."

Several coins were shot out of Type-0's blaster, destroying Life Magician.

Yukio – LP: 5800→5400

"I end my turn." The officer stated. "You may have earned a small reprieve, but don't delude yourself into thinking you have any chance of winning."

"I'll return these words right back at you." Yukio spoke with a confident expression. "My turn! Draw!"

Yukio's eyes widened slightly upon seeing what he had drawn.

 _This is…the new Ritual Monster Akaba Reiji gave me? Well, I guess it's a good situation to test it out._

"Using my Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon!" Yukio declared. "Return from the Extra Deck, Black Fang Magician! And, from my hand, come, Tune Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 4/SC: 8)!"

Black Fang Magician appeared to the field once more, accompanied by a magician dressed in white robes and holding an oddly-shaped staff.

"It revived from the Extra Deck, you say!?" The officer seemed shocked. "What the Hell is up with these Pendulum Monsters of yours?"

"The surprises don't stop here, officer-san." Yukio grinned. "Tune Magician's effect activates! When this card is Pendulum Summoned, I can Special Summon one "Magician" Pendulum Monster from my Deck with its effects negated in defense mode! Come, Chimeric Magician (ATK: 1100/DEF: 1300/LV: 3/SC: 5)!"

The magician with the body that resembled an amalgamation of various beasts appeared on Yukio's field.

"I tune my Level 3 Chimeric Magician to my Level 4 Tune Magician!" As Chimeric Magician turned into three stars and Tune Magician turned into four rings surrounding them, Yukio chanted. "Dragon with the dichromatic eyes! Take the strength of the meteor within your body and smash through our opponents! Synchro Summon! Be born, Level 7! The dragon which personifies the raging inferno, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

The dragon with dichromatic eyes and four flame-shaped protrusions extending from its back clad in crimson armor appeared on Yukio's field.

"Due to the effect of Tune Magician, Chimeric Magician is banished." Yukio stated. "Next, I activate the Ritual Spell Card Sorcerer King's Enthronement! Through its effect, I offer the Black Fang Magician on my field and the Tune Magician in my Extra Deck to Ritual Summon!"

An ornate altar with a lavishly-decorated throne behind it appeared on Yukio's field, with his two Monsters turning into particles and being absorbed by the altar. As a blinding column of light erupted from it, Yukio chanted.

"Master of a thousand spells, sit atop the throne of domination and overwrite the very principles of the world with your transcendental power! Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 8! Sorcerer King Solomon (Dark/Spellcaster/Ritual/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2600/LV: 8/SC: 1)!"

Following Yukio's words, a Monster dressed like an eastern monarch of old appeared on the throne before descending from it. Upon closer inspection, the Monster had four hands and was holding a gold stave with a sphere on its tip, while a white mask with three eyes covered its face.

"Ritual…Summon?" The officer was astonished once more. "Yet another outlandish form of summoning has appeared. You people…who the Hell are you?"

"I thought you weren't interested in listening to our words." Yukio pointed out. "In any case, Solomon's effect activates! If this card is summoned successfully, I can add one Spell Card from my Deck, Graveyard or banish zone to my hand. I choose to add the Equip Spell Odd-Eyes Spirit from my Deck to my hand and activate it, targeting Meteorburst Dragon for its effect. Now, by banishing one "Odd-Eyes" Monster from my field or Extra Deck, I can increase Meteorburst Dragon's attack by an amount equal to the banished Monster's. I choose to banish Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon and add his 2800 attack to Meteorburst Dragon (Meteorburst Dragon ATK: 2500→5300)!"

"Tch, an attack of 2900 and 5300 respectively…" The officer clicked his tongue. "To think that scum like you could bring out such powerful Monsters…"

"Battle!" Yukio declared. "Sorcerer King Solomon, attack Sniping Heiji – Type 0!"

"I won't let you!" The officer exclaimed as he jumped on another platform and grabbed an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell Evasion! Your attack is negated!"

"Sorcerer King Solomon's effect activates!" Yukio announced. "Once during either player's turn, I can negate the activation of one of your Spell Cards, destroy it, and then increase this card's ATK by 500! Akashic Dispersal!"

Several bolts of light were shot out of Solomon's three eyes, destroying Evasion.

(Solomon ATK: 2900→3400)

"Since Evasion's effect was negated, the attack resumes." Yukio stated. "Destroy that irritating Monster, Solomon! Supreme Wisdom!"

A storm of arcane energy erupted from Solomon's staff, obliterating Type-0 and sending the officer skidding backwards.

Security – LP: 4000→3000

"Type-0's effect activates!" The officer announced. "When this card leaves the field, I can special summon the materials used for its summon from my Graveyard! Come, Vigilante Zeni and Gata!"

However, the officer's Duel Disk gave him an error message, prompting him to look at it in confusion.

"Eh? What's going on? Why isn't the effect activating?"

"That's because of Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon's effect." Yukio explained. "As long as this card is face-up on the field, your Monster effects cannot be activated during the Battle Phase! Therefore, you cannot use Type 0's effect!"

"That can't be!" The officer cried out in shock. "To think that our invincible combo would be broken like that by criminal scum like you, that's impossible!"

"I would hardly call it invincible." Yukio stated. "Now, the finale! Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon, attack him directly! Meteor Crash!"

Following its master's command, Meteorburst Dragon unleashed a sphere of fire from its maw, generating a large explosion that blew the officer backwards and knocked him unconscious.

Security – LP: 3000→0

Yukio: WIN

"I see you're finished with your battle as well, Yukio." Serena remarked as she approached Yukio, her opponent lying on the ground unconscious as well. "These Synchro Dimension Duelists didn't amount to much in the end. What a pointless waste of time this was."

"I can't deny that." Yukio said. "However, we'd best grab Yuya and Reira and hightail out of here as fast as possible."

"Why?" Sawatari seemed confused. "We're winning, aren't we? There's no reason for us to run here."

"Don't be a fool, Sawatari." Yukio spoke with a sense of urgency. "We have to get out of this place before—"

Yukio's next words were interrupted as the barriers around them disappeared, revealing at least twenty Security members coming at them with their Duel Disks activated.

"That." Yukio pointed at the reinforcements as his expression fell. "We have to leave before that happens, although I guess it's too late now."

"Calling for backup when there are only five of us?" Serena showed a condescending smirk. "How pathetic."

"Pathetic or not, it doesn't change the fact that we're completely surrounded." Yukio said as the three of them edged closer to Yuya and Reira. "Any ideas, everyone?"

"Let's just beat all of them in one go!" Sawatari made a guts pose. "For this Super Ultra Hyper Amazing Spectacular Master Duelist Sawatari Shingo, these posers are just a walk in the park!"

"Denied." Yukio flatly rejected Sawatari's proposal. "Yuya?"

"I'll get their attention." Yuya whispered. "When I do, we'll use that chance to escape."

"That sounds good to me." Yukio nodded. "Do it."

Immediately after that, Yuya performed a Pendulum Summon to call forth three Entermate Monsters and used a Spell Card to force his opponent's Monster to return back to the Deck. As the Entermates danced due to the effect of Yuya's card, he turned to the rest.

"Now, everyone! Go!"

"Who the Hell is running!?" Serena suddenly exclaimed. "I'll finish all of them off!"

"You…" Yukio growled. "Are you really that daft, Serena!? Can't you see we stand no chance against these numbers!?"

"Says who?" Serena shot back. "In any case, I absolutely won't run away like a coward from weaklings like these!"

"Move out, everyone!" The officer dueling Yuya ordered the other Security members while Yukio and Serena argued. "Secure these troublemakers!"

All officers moved forward, boxing the five members of the Lancers in and cutting off their escape. However, at that moment—the sound of engines was heard in the distance while the sky darkened.

"Spread your jet-black wings and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade, Assault Black Feather – Raikiri the Sudden Shower!"

Following these words, a humanoid warrior with black and white wings holding a katana descended from the sky, diving towards Security and forcing them to take cover. Immediately afterwards, five D-Wheels appeared out of nowhere, with their riders swiftly grabbing the members of the Lancers and running off before Security could react.

 _Well, that was one Hell of a flashy rescue…_

Yukio thought. He didn't know who these riders were, but wherever they were taking them was surely much more preferable than prison…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Security's headquarters…_

"Director Roget, the Security members dispatched to District D8 report that they have lost sight of the targets due to outside interference." A woman dressed in an officer's suit reported while checking her monitor. "They're requesting permission to pursue."

Her superior, a pale-skinned man with a long nose, green eyes and ash-blond hair dressed in a closed knee-length purple coat, orange-collared shirt, grey pants and black shoes, considered this for a while before responding.

"No, they are to pull back for now. However, inform all Security units that they should be on the lookout for any further sightings of these suspects. Although they appear to be unrelated to the culprits of yesterday's incident, I want them brought in for questioning as well."

"It will be done, Director."

After that, Roget turned his focus on the pictures of Yuya, Yukio, Serena and Sawatari, a frown appearing on his face.

"Who on Earth are these people?" Roget wondered aloud. "And these summoning methods they used… Fusion, Ritual and the Pendulum… Although their purpose is still unknown…perhaps they can prove useful to me in the long run. After all, you can never have too many pawns."

Roget grabbed a black pawn piece from a nearby chessboard and let out a cold smile as he examined it…

* * *

 _A while later, in another part of town…_

After sending off the rest of his crew, the apparent leader of their rescuers turned to Yukio and the others as he took of his helmet, revealing his orange hair, grey eyes and marked face.

"You are all amazing, protecting that kid while taking that many Security officers on." The youth praised them. "There aren't any bad guys out there who would protect children. It was pretty impressive."

"Ah…thank you." Yuya seemed awkward. "Who are you?"

However, before he could answer, the door of the house next to him opened, revealing the figure of a young girl.

"Welcome home, Crow!" The girl cheerfully greeted him.

"Yo, Amanda." The now-named Crow responded. "Where are Frank and Tanner?"

"They're in the city." Amanda answered. "They said they'd like to be the ones to help you sometimes."

"What the heck is that?" Crow said with a smile as he beckoned the rest of the Lancers to follow him in and placed a can on the table. "In any case, I've brought something good today."

"Oh, tuna!" Amanda exclaimed. "I can finally make some tuna sandwiches after so long!"

Judging from her words and enthusiastic expression, Yukio assumed that it was difficult for the occupants of this house to acquire food on a daily basis. This scene reminded him of his own childhood, where food was sometimes hard to come by due to the orphanage's dire financial situation. As such, Yukio took out his rucksack and emptied its contents, which consisted of a large number of cans, on the table.

"Whoa!" Amanda said with sparkling eyes. "Look at all this food! I've never seen so much of it assembled in one place!"

"What are you doing?"

Crow asked in confusion, prompting Yukio to smile.

"Isn't it obvious? Since you went to the trouble of rescuing us and seeing as I have enough food to last us several days, it's only natural to share it with you. Consider this as my thanks for helping us out back there."

"Is that really OK?" Crow seemed troubled. "I'd hate to deprive you of your food…"

However, at that moment, Crow's stomach growled loudly, causing everyone to burst into laughter.

"It looks like your stomach can't lie, Crow." Yukio grinned. "Please, accept this token of our thanks. I must insist."

"Alright, since you're feeling so strongly about this, I'll gratefully accept your thanks." Crow grinned as well. "You're a pretty decent guy. I'll remember that. Hey, Amanda, say thanks to the nice man."

"Thank you very much, Onii-chan!"

Amanda bowed her head to Yukio, and then rushed to make sandwiches for everyone. After they had all satiated their hunger, Crow addressed them.

"By the way, I don't think I've seen you guys around here before. Where are you from?"

"Actually, we are—"

"Allow me to express my thanks for back there as well." Sawatari shook Crow's hand, interrupting Yuya's words. "That was quite the terrible welcoming party, even though we came all the way from another dimension!"

"Another dimension…?"

Crow was understandably perplexed as Sawatari forged on.

"Yeah, I'm Sawatari Shingo, an undefeated Duelist from Maiami City! The guy with the googles is Sakaki Yuya, my disciple. The wild guy with the dual-colored eyes is Tachibana Yukio, and this strong-willed woman is Serena. She also came from another dimension like us."

Yukio inwardly sighed. Leave it to Sawatari to make all sorts of thoughtless remarks.

"Oi, oi, what the Hell are you saying?" Crow made a time-out gesture. "I went and saved some crazy people…"

"No, it's actually true." Yuya interjected from the side. "We came to this dimension to search for our comrades—"

"Whatever." Crow interrupted him. "I'm not sure I quite get it, but since you just got here, I bet you don't have a decent place to stay. You can stay here until things calm down."

"Thank you very much, Crow." Yukio smiled. "We're really lucky we encountered a kind-hearted person like you after that earlier nasty experience."

At that moment, the door opened, with two young boys rushing in.

"Crow, we're home!"

"Frank, Tanner! Where were you, guys?" Crow greeted them, but then his eyes opened wide upon taking note of the copious amounts of food they were holding. "Where did you get all that!?"

"We nabbed it!"

"It was so exciting!"

The kids answered carelessly, prompting Crow to bump their heads with his fists.

"You idiots!" Crow scolded them. "Who said you should do this!? What if you get sent to an internment camp when you're caught doing these kinds of things!?"

"Internment camp?" Yuya asked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Crow had a grim expression on his face. "You guys might not have heard about it, but the people here are split between two types; Tops and Commons. Simply put, the Tops are the winners and we, the Commons, are the losers. While the winners gain everything and live a life of luxury in the cities above the ground, the losers live a pitiful existence here in the slums, wondering when their next meal will be."

"That sounds…horrible." Yukio remarked with a frown. "So, essentially, this is a competition-driven society?"

"That's right." Crow then pointed to the markings on his face. "And on top of that, if you try and fight this system, you get captured by Security and sent straight to the camps. That's where I got these."

"If things are so bad, why do you people stay in this place?" Sawatari asked. "Why don't you leave?"

"If only it were that simple." Crow sighed. "It's impossible to leave Neo Domino City if you're not Tops without paying an exorbitant amount of money. Needless to say, if we had that much money, we wouldn't be Commons in the first place, would we? And since the borders are guarded 24/7 by members of Security's Border Patrol, it's nearly impossible to sneak out. And if you get caught trying to do so…well, rumor has it you get sent to a place even worse than the camps."

"How terrible…" Yuya seemed distraught. "Why are they so determined to keep everyone imprisoned here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" A furious expression appeared on Crow's face. "Almost the entire population of the city is made up of Commons. If we all abandoned the City, who would maintain this messed-up system by essentially working as slaves for the Tops? They may hold power and authority, but the City keeps on running due to the Commons' forced labor. Their so-called prosperity is only possible due to our blood and sweat!"

"What the Hell…?" Yukio balled his fists tightly. "What about the rest of the country? Is every city in this dimension like this place? And if not, why is the government tolerating this blatant violation of human rights here?"

"As far as I'm aware, this class division is only happening here in Neo Domino City." Crow responded. "As for the reason no-one from outside intervenes…it dates back to when this City was first established. The Founding Families, whose descendants went on to become the Executive Council that rules Neo Domino, bought the land from the then government, declaring this place a semi-autonomous city state. Several decades later, large deposits of Dyne, a rare mineral, were discovered within the City's bounds. By amending the bargain with the government through offering full control of the Dyne mines, the Executive Council obtained absolute authority within Neo Domino City in exchange. Of course, this essentially allowed them to do as they saw fit here and implement the class division system in the process. And thus, here we are today."

"That sounds totally messed-up."

Yukio remarked, prompting Crow to nod.

"Indeed it is. However, despite all that, we still have to live here. That's why all of us Commons work together and desperately—"

"Ah!" Tanner suddenly exclaimed, pointing at Yuya and Serena. "You're the people from earlier! Huh, but your clothes seem different…"

"Hey!" Crow yelled. "Listen to me when I'm—"

"Yeah!" Frank interrupted Crow once more. "Weren't you guys at the restaurant earlier?"

"Huh?" Crow seemed confused. "Yuya and Serena were?"

"If they think they saw us…" Serena's eyes widened. "They must have seen Yuzu!"

"Then the guy with her must have been Yugo!" Yukio exclaimed. "So they are indeed here!"

"What happened?" Crow asked. "What's all this fuss about?"

"We believe the children saw the comrades we are searching for." Yuya responded. "We have to go out and find them!"

"Security has got their eyes on you guys." Crow pointed out. "If you're caught, you'll be sent straight to the camps…"

However, upon seeing Yuya's distraught expression, Crow sighed.

"Fine, I got it. I'll go look for those friends of yours. Just wait here and don't get out of the house in the meantime."

"Thank you, Crow." Yuya inclined his head at him. "We truly appreciate it."

Crow's only response was to wave his hand before stepping outside. Meanwhile, Frank and Tanner sat down and started eating a can each, making sure to thank Yukio for the extra food as well after they were urged to by Amanda. While making small talk, the topic of Riding Duels and D-Wheels was brought up after Yuya asked about the strange bikes Crow and his gang were riding.

"So let me get this straight." Yukio sounded surprised. "You people actually play card games on motorcycles? Huh, feels like someone should put this on a shirt…"

"Riding Duels started out as a game for us Commons." Frank began explaining. "Crow said it kicked off because of some rascals dueling while racing down the streets. Right, Tanner?"

"Yeah." Tanner nodded. "Not long after that, they took to the highways and dueled right in the middle of the city as if they owned the place. Those Tops that looked down on us were shocked and awestruck by this."

"Dueling in speed, huh?" Sawatari remarked. "That actually sounds pretty exhilarating."

"Riding Duels are a symbol of freedom." Frank resumed speaking. "That's why they became a huge fad so quickly. All of us Commons were really eager to outwit the Tops. However, the other side didn't stay quiet either. If Riding Duels make a scene in the City, Security's Duel Chasers are sent out to apprehend the participants."

"Duel Chasers?" Yuya asked. "What are they?"

"Security members who ride on D-Wheels." Frank explained. "If you lose a Duel, you'll be arrested on the spot and sent to the detention facility."

"They won't even hold a trial?" Yukio shook his head in exasperation. "They sure are a nasty bunch. And I thought our law enforcers were unreasonable…"

"Security members aren't the only nasty ones." Crow, who had returned while holding two bags, stated. "These Tops bastards also stole Riding Duels from us!"

"Stole?" Sawatari wondered. "Then, does that mean the Commons can't do them anymore?"

"We're forced to." Crow's expression hardened. "As exhibitions to entertain the Tops, that is."

"Exhibitions?"

"If a chase begins on the highways, the roads turn into exclusive dueling lanes." Crow answered Yuya's question. "Television cameras even show up to broadcast what's going on. Even though Riding Duels began as a way to outwit the Tops, they're just entertainment to them now. The same thing will happen to you if you go out now. Security will come after you and the whole thing will be broadcasted live. If you want to avoid this, I suggest you stay hidden here for now."

"Is that why you returned with your tail between your legs?" Serena spoke with a scathing tone. "Because you were scared of Security?"

"What did you say!?"

Crow was obviously outraged, while Yukio inwardly sighed. He was expecting Serena to blow her fuse at some point due to the lack of action, but that didn't make it any less unpleasant.

"Hey!" Yuya exclaimed. "Crow has done a lot for us already, Serena! You can't—"

"But he doesn't have any news about Yuzu, does he?" Serena pointed out. "Any efforts are meaningless if there are no results in the end. Since it's come down to this, I'll go look for Yuzu myself."

Serena attempted to head for the door, only to find Yukio blocking her path.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked. "Move."

"No, I don't think I will." Yukio had a severe expression on his face. "I'm afraid I cannot condone such foolishness, Serena."

"Foolishness?" Serena narrowed her eyes. "Pray tell, what exactly constitutes as foolishness here?"

"Gee, let me think." Yukio spoke with a sarcastic expression. "Maybe the fact that you want to head out and search for Yuzu while the entire City's police force is after us? To begin with, do you even have the faintest idea regarding her whereabouts? Or are you just planning to search blindly here and there?"

"It's not just Yuzu." Serena said. "We also have to search for potential allies among the Synchro Dimension Duelists. As such, I'll kill two birds with one stone by seeking strong Duelists alongside Yuzu."

"Oh my god, this is the Maiami Championship all over again." Yukio rubbed his temple. "You do realize that if you start attacking people left and right, you'll only draw Security's attention, right? You might as well wave a flag in the middle of the street and start shouting 'Here I am! Come and get me!'. Furthermore, I ask you once more; where will you look for Yuzu, or even the rest of the Lancers for that matter, without any sort of clue? If you start wandering around town randomly, you'll only increase the chances of Security finding you."

"In that case, do you have a better plan, Yukio?" Serena crossed her arms. "If so, I would love to hear it."

"My plan is for us to lay low in Crow's place for the time being like he suggested." Yukio stated. "Once Security stops looking for us, then we can venture outside and look for everyone else. We won't accomplish anything if we're thrown in jail after all."

"That's your big plan? Do nothing at all?" Serena scoffed at Yukio's words. "I thought you were more courageous than that, Yukio. If you don't keep moving forward, nothing will happen and nothing will change."

"Being brave and being stupid are two different things." Yukio pointed out. "Also, if you want to jump over a ditch, you have to take two steps back in order to gather momentum first. Otherwise, you'll fall head-first into it if you simply forge on. Do you understand what I'm saying, Serena?"

"That's just mere sophistry!" Serena exclaimed. "While you and I are having this meaningless debate, Yuzu could be in mortal danger right now! Not only is Security looking for her judging from our earlier encounter, but Academia's agents might also be after her! We have to head out now before it's too late!"

"You think I don't know that!?" Yukio shouted back. "You think I'm not as worried about Yuzu as you are!? Hell, Yuya is probably more worried than both of us combined! However, you don't see him running out like crazy, do you!? That's because he understands that thoughtless moves will only make things worse for us! We can't help anyone if we get ourselves captured!"

"That's—"

"Furthermore, did you consider what would happen if Security discovered us and followed us here?" Yukio forged on, cutting off Serena. "In that case, Crow will also be arrested alongside us for the crime of harboring known fugitives. And if that happens, who's going to take care of these children? Is this really how you want to repay a person who's risking everything to give shelter to wanted people like us?"

Yukio stepped forward and poked Serena's forehead.

"Get this through your thick skull, Serena. You're no longer operating alone. Whether you like it or not, we're a team, and the decisions or mistakes of one member affect us all. As such, none of us can afford to do whatever the Hell they please without regard of the consequences. We're staying here for now, and that's final."

Yukio and Serena glared at each other for a while, their wills clashing as they attempted to force the other into submission. Eventually, Serena was the one who averted her eyes first while huffing.

"…Alright, I'll go along with your plan for now, Yukio. But you'd better take responsibility if something happens to Yuzu while we're sitting here twiddling our thumbs."

"I always take responsibility for my decisions." Yukio solemnly declared. "And right now, I believe that the best course of action is to remain as inconspicuous as possible if we want to ensure everyone's safety and not needlessly endanger ourselves."

"…Hey, Yuya." Crow spoke with a barely audible whisper. "Are Yukio and Serena an item? They sure looked like a married couple, what with the heated argument and all that."

"As far as I'm aware…no, they aren't in that kind of relationship." Yuya whispered back. "Although now that you mention it…"

"What are you guys muttering about over there?"

Yukio questioned Yuya and Crow, who hastily separated while saying 'nothing at all'. At that moment, Sawatari stood up.

"I've been listening quietly all this time, but enough is enough." Sawatari pointed at Yukio. "Who died and made you leader, Tachibana? What makes you think you can dictate what we can and can't do? I, for one, am heading out to look for Akaba Reiji and the others. I'm sick and tired on being cooped up in here. And if I cross paths with Security, they'll rue the day they opposed Sawatari Shingo, Standard's finest Duelist!"

"Nii-sama…?" Reira perked up upon hearing his brother's name. "Where…?"

Reira attempted to head out as well, only to be restrained by Yuya, who put his arms around him.

"Calm down, Reira." Yuya spoke with a soothing voice. "We'll find your brother, I promise. You just have to be patient for a little while longer."

"Haven't you been listening to what I was saying earlier, Sawatari?" Yukio spoke with a fed-up expression on his face. "You know what, screw it. I'm not going to bother trying to reason with you, which is an exercise in futility. If you feel so strongly about going out, you have to beat me in a Duel first!"

"Hoh, a Duel, you say?" Sawatari smirked. "That's just perfect. I was looking for a chance to erase the stain of my previous defeat at your hands. You're on, Tachibana!"

"Then, let's take this outside."

Yukio and Sawatari moved to the front yard, with the rest of the house's occupants following behind them. As the two Duelists stood across each other, Yukio addressed his opponent.

"As was agreed beforehand, if you win, you're free to go out and look for the other Lancers if you wish. However, should I win, you have to listen to what I say and stay hidden alongside us. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear!" Sawatari exclaimed as both Duelists activated their Duel Disks. "Now, let's get this started! Action Field On!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

Several glowing platforms appeared around the two Duelists, causing the children to stare at them with wide eyes.

[Duel!]

Yukio and Sawatari both shouted as Action Cards spread across the field.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Sawatari – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Yukio announced. "I summon Swordmaster Magician (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1300/LV: 4/SC: 2)."

The magician dressed in clothes resembling a mix between a spellcaster's robe and a warrior's armor appeared on Yukio's field while brandishing its rune-covered broadsword.

"I activate the Equip Spell Magician's Fire Robe, equipping it to my Monster." Yukio stated as a crimson robe covered Swordmaster Magician. "Through its effect, its attack increases by 400 (Swordmaster Magician ATK: 1600→2000). Furthermore, by using its second effect, I can inflict 500 points of damage to you, provided that my Monster doesn't attack in this turn's Battle Phase. Of course, since it's the first turn, it doesn't matter. Take this!"

Several embers were shot from Swordmaster Magician's robe, striking Sawatari.

Sawatari – LP: 4000→3500

"Hoh, he inflicted damage right off the bat." Crow whistled. "Not bad."

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Sawatari exclaimed. "Draw! Time for you to get a taste of my evolved power, Tachibana! Using the Scale 3 Abyss Actor – Extras and the Scale 9 Abyss Actor – Twinkle Littlestar, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Sawatari as his Monsters rose to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 4 through 8!" Sawatari declared. "Pendulum Summon! Come to the stage, Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 2) and Abyss Actor – Big Star (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1800/LV: 7/SC: 3)!"

Two beams of light emerged from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of a child-like figure dressed in a plain outfit and a tall, thin Monster dressed in a black suit.

"Ohhh, he summoned two Monsters simultaneously!?" Frank spoke with evident surprise. "And one of them is a Level 7 to boot! How is this possible?"

"Pendulum Summon…?" Crow wondered. "I've never seen such a thing before. It's almost like magic…"

"Even in our dimension, it's still a rare sight, so I understand your shock." Yuya said. "However, regarding Sawatari's Deck…"

"This time, it's Abyss Actor, huh…?" Yukio sighed. "Honestly, I've lost count of how many times you've changed your Deck so far."

"Don't worry; this is my final and strongest Deck." Sawatari spoke with confidence. "Also, the surprises don't stop there, my adoring fans! Big Star's effect activates! When this card is summoned successfully, I can add one "Abyss Script" Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I choose Abyss Script – Opening Ceremony and activate it! Thanks to its effect, I gain 500 Life Points for each attack position "Abyss Actor" Monster on the field!"

Following Sawatari's words, an arch appeared above him as a rain of light falling from the sky enveloped him.

Sawatari – LP: 3500→4500

"Battle!" Sawatari announced. "Big Star, attack Swordmaster Magician!"

Big Star unleashed a wave of darkness from its hands, obliterating Yukio's Monster.

Yukio – LP: 4000→3500

"Next, Sassy Rookie attacks you directly, Tachibana!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Defense Draw!" Yukio stated as Sassy Rookie's attack was stopped by a semi-transparent barrier. "Thanks to its effect, the battle damage is reduced to 0 and I draw one card!"

"Hmph, so you dodged this." Sawatari grunted. "In this case, I'll bring the first act to an end with this."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! Since you Pendulum Summoned, allow me to respond with my own Pendulum Summon in return, Sawatari! Using the Scale 1 Destiny Magician and the Scale 9 Hope Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light also appeared next to Yukio, with his two magicians rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 8!" Yukio declared. "Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Swordmaster Magician! And from my hand, come, Accel Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 700/LV: 2/SC: 1) and the eerie dragon with beautiful, dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

Swordmaster Magician returned to the field accompanied by Phantom Dragon and a new magician with several boosters extending from its body that held a wand with a wheel on its tip.

"That Monster…returned from the Extra Deck?" Crow's eyes became wide as plates at this sight. "What the Hell is up that?"

"It's a characteristic shared among all Pendulum Monsters." Serena explained. "When they're destroyed, they get sent to the Extra Deck, where they can revive again and again as long as the Pendulum Scale is set."

"Isn't that too overpowered?" Frank asked. "This means these Monsters can be constantly reused."

"True, Pendulum Monsters are quite powerful in that regard." Yuya stated. "However, they can still be countered with the right strategy. In any case, keep your eyes peeled since you're about to see something even more interesting."

"I tune my Level 4 Swordmaster Magician to my Level 2 Accel Magician!" Yukio announced as Swordmaster Magician turned into four stars and Accel Magician turned into two rings surrounding them. "Spellcaster that embodies speed! Dash forward on the endless road! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6! Drive Magician (Earth/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 6)!"

A magician dressed in red and black armor with a wheel around its torso that carried a mechanical-looking staff with several exhaust ports on it appeared on Yukio's field. The sight of it caused Crow and the children to let out exclamations of wonder.

"A Pendulum Synchro?" Sawatari grimaced. "Tch, you really like puling such troublesome moves out of nowhere."

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Drive Magician, attack Big Star!"

"Have you lost it, Tachibana?" Sawatari showed an incredulous look. "Big Star's attack is greater than your Monster's!"

"I see you still like to make baseless assumptions, Sawatari." Yukio shook his head in exasperation. "Drive Magician's effect activates! When this card battles, I can increase its attack by an amount equal to the number of cards you're holding multiplied by 300! Since you currently have two, my Magician's attack increases by 600 (Drive Magician ATK: 2400→3000)! Do it, Drive Magician! Mach Assault!"

Drive Magician surged forward in blinding speeds, bringing its staff down on Big Star's head and destroying it, sending Sawatari skidding backwards.

Sawatari – LP: 4500→4000

"With the battle's end, Drive Magician's attack returns to normal (Drive Magician ATK: 3000→2400)." Yukio stated. "Next, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, attack Sassy Rookie! Phantom Spiral Flame!"

"Sassy Rookie's effect activates!" Sawatari declared. "Once per turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

Phantom Dragon's greyish blue flames struck a hazy barrier that appeared around Sassy Rookie and were unable to reach the Monster.

"However, you'll still take the damage." Yukio pointed out.

Sawatari – LP: 4000→3200

"I end my turn with this."

"Then, it's my turn!" Sawatari announced. "Draw! I summon Abyss Actor – Wild Hope (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 2)!"

A cowboy-like Monster appeared on Sawatari's field.

"Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Abyss Script – Abyss Entertainment." Sawatari stated. "Through its effect, I can tribute one "Abyss Actor" Monster I control and set one "Abyss Script" Spell Card from my Graveyard to the field. I release Wild Hope to set Abyss Script – Opening Ceremony. Now, it's time for my wondrous Abyss Actors to take the stage once more! Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Big Star and Wild Hope!"

Sawatari's Monsters returned to the field after emerging from the Pendulum portal as beams of energy.

"I activate Big Star's effect once more." Sawatari declared. "Through it, I will add Abyss Script – Heavenly Evil Script from my Deck to my hand. Next, I activate my set Opening Ceremony to increase my Life Points. Since I control three "Abyss Actor" Monsters, I gain 1500 Life Points!"

Sawatari – LP: 3200→4700

"He increased his Life Points yet again." Crow remarked. "Plus, thanks to that Abyss Entertainment, he can keep resetting Opening Ceremony by tributing one "Abyss Actor" Monster, which can then easily be brought back by Pendulum Summon. Not a bad combo."

"And that's just the beginning of my magnificent strategy." Sawatari grinned, proud as a peacock. "I activate Twinkle Littlestar's Pendulum Effect, targeting Big Star with it! Thanks to it, Big Star can attack up to three Monsters you control during this turn's Battle Phase, but other Monsters I control cannot attack! Finally, I activate Heavenly Evil Script. Thanks to its effect, whenever an "Abyss Actor" Monster battles one of my opponent's Monsters, their attack becomes equal to their defense!"

Sawatari then jumped on top of a platform while spreading his arms wide with a pleased expression.

"Time for another battle! Big Star, attack Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! And thanks to Heavenly Evil Script, your dragon's attack becomes equal to its defense (Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK: 2500→2000)! Destroy that wicked dragon, Big Star!"

Sawatari's Monster unleashed a blast of darkness from its hands once more, vaporizing Phantom Dragon.

Yukio – LP: 3500→3000

"And now, time for the second act's climax!" Sawatari exclaimed. "Big Star, it's time for some well-deserved payback! Attack Drive Magician! And of course, your Monster's attack becomes equal to its defense (Drive Magician ATK: 2400→2000) thanks to Heavenly Evil Script's effect!"

Big Star proceeded to throw a spinning kick at Drive Magician, sending the Monster flying back and destroying it.

Yukio – LP: 3000→2500

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Sawatari smirked. "Well, how do you find my magnificent performers, Tachibana? Quite impressive, aren't they? And what about the rest of the audience? Are you enraptured yet by their dazzling show?"

"Is he talking to us?" Amanda wondered. "Are we supposed to say something in return?"

"I'm not really sure…" Tanner seemed confused. "Maybe we should clap?"

"My turn!" Yukio abruptly announced. "Draw! It's true that you've improved a bit compared to the past, Sawatari. However, don't go thinking that this Duel is over! I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed, which enables me to draw two cards. Next, I will Pendulum Summon once more! Revive once more from the Extra Deck, Swordmaster Magician and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon in attack mode, and Accel Magician in defense mode. And from my hand, come, Sovereign Magician (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800/LV: 7/SC: 7)!"

Yukio's previously destroyed Monsters revived once more, accompanied by a magician dressed in ornate, black robes and holding an oversized gold wand.

"At this moment, I activate my face-down card, Abyss Actor's Vacancy!" Sawatari exclaimed. "Through its effect, I can target one Monster you control and prevent you from using Monsters with the same Level as the targeted Monster as materials for a Summon! I target your Level 7 Phantom Dragon, which means you can no longer use Level 7 Monsters as materials! How was that? Now that black dragon of yours can no longer come out."

"Hoh, so he sealed all Rank 7 Xyz Summons by using that Trap?" Serena noted. "Not a bad move. However, I don't believe Yukio will be deterred merely because he can't Xyz Summon."

"Xyz Summon?" Crow sounded perplexed. "What is that? Another one of your strange summoning methods? Man, you guys sure are a bag full of tricks…"

"I'll explain it later if we get the chance, Crow." Yuya promised. "Now, I'm curious to see what Yukio's next move will be."

"First it was Dennis, and now it's you." Yukio grinned. "It seems you people have a great fear of Dark Anthelion. Well, it's not that it isn't justified or anything. In any case, let's continue. I activate the Equip Spell Magician's Wind Robe and equip it to Swordmaster Magician."

A green robe enveloped Swordmaster Magician's body as a slight breeze blew.

"Due to Wind Robe's effect, my Monster's attack increases by 500 (Swordmaster Magician ATK: 1600→2100)." Yukio stated. "Battle! Sovereign Magician, attack Wild Hope! Archmage Blast!"

Yukio's Monster unleashed a powerful magic blast, destroying Wild Hope.

Sawatari – LP: 4700→3900

"Wild Hope's effect activates!" Sawatari exclaimed. "When this card is destroyed, I can add one "Abyss Actor" Monster from my Deck to my hand! I choose Abyss Actor – Devil Heel!"

"Now, Swordmaster Magician, attack Big Star!" Yukio ordered his Monster. "And since my Monster declared an attack, Wind Robe's second effect activates, enabling me to destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field! I choose to destroy Twinkle Littlestar in your Pendulum Zone!"

A gust of wind was shot out of Swordmaster Magician's robe, destroying Twinkle Littlestar.

"My Pendulum card might have been destroyed, but your Monster will be destroyed as well!" Sawatari stated confidently, but then his expression fell. "Unless…you have something else planned again?"

"So you are capable of learning after all." Yukio seemed amazed. "What a shocker. In any case, Swordmaster Magician's effect activates! When this card battles, I can send one Pendulum Monster from my side of the field to the Graveyard and add its attack to Swordmaster Magician's own attack! My choice is Sovereign Magician! Animus Consumption!"

Following Yukio's words, Sovereign Magician turned into particles and was absorbed by Swordmaster Magician's blade, which was coated in purple energy.

(Swordmaster Magician ATK: 2100→4500)

"Now, the battle continues!" Yukio declared. "Destroy Big Star, Swordmaster Magician! Soulshatter Blade!"

A wave of arcane energy was shot out of Swordmaster Magician's sword, heading for Big Star. In response, Sawatari began jumping from platform to platform, eventually chancing upon an Action Card.

"I activate the Action Spell Selection of Miracle!" Sawatari yelled. "Through its effect, I choose to halve the battle damage I will receive from this battle!"

Immediately afterwards, Big Star was bisected by Swordmaster Magician's wave, sending Sawatari flying backwards.

Sawatari – LP: 3900→2900

"With the battle's end, my Monster's attack returns to normal (Swordmaster Magician ATK: 4500→2100)." Yukio stated.

"What is that card the loud Onii-chan used?" Tanner asked. "Did he call it…an Action Card?"

"That's right." Yuya began explaining. "They're Spell Cards that are only available during an Action Duel and are spread throughout the field when the Duel begins. They have a variety of effects that allow you to further your strategy or escape from a pinch. This manner of Dueling is very popular back at our…birthplace."

"That sounds amazing." Frank said with widened eyes. "I want to try an Action Duel as well!"

"Well, for now, settle for watching this one." Crow smiled. "You're a bit too young to be participating in such Duels."

"If you're resorting to Action Cards in order to defend yourself, then allow me to use them in order to corner you even further." Yukio smirked as he also grabbed an Action Card from a nearby platform. "I activate the Action Spell Berserker Charge! When a Monster on my field has destroyed an opponent's Monster, it can attack another Monster you control! Furthermore, its attack increases by 300 (Swordmaster Magician ATK: 2100→2400) until the battle's end! Go, Swordmaster Magician! Attack Sassy Rookie! Also, thanks to Wind Robe's effect, I can destroy another Spell or Trap Card! I choose your Abyss Entertainment!"

Another gust of wind destroyed Sawatari's Spell Card.

"Due to its effect, Sassy Rookie cannot be destroyed by this battle!" Sawatari exclaimed.

"Yes, but, as we all love pointing out, you'll still take the damage!"

Sawatari – LP: 2900→2200

"Swordmaster Magician's attack returns back to normal with the battle's end (Swordmaster Magician ATK: 2400→2100)." Yukio said. "And finally, it's Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's turn! Destroy Sassy Rookie! Phantom Spiral Flame!"

A wave of greyish-blue flames erupted from Phantom Dragon's maw, incinerating Sassy Rookie.

Sawatari – LP: 2200→1400

"I end my turn with this."

"Even though Sawatari looked like he had the advantage at first, Yukio's assault decimated his Monsters, depleted a huge chunk of his Life Points, destroyed his Pendulum Scale and broke the Life Point recovery combo he had going on in a single turn." Crow remarked. "What a relentless Dueling style."

"Trust me, you've seen nothing yet." Serena said with a lopsided smile. "If the situation calls for it, Yukio can become even more merciless in his assaults. I'd even go as far as to say he's taking it easy."

"You call that taking it easy?" Sweat formed on Crow's forehead. "Then I'd rather avoid facing him when he's truly serious."

"That attack wasn't half-bad." Sawatari grinned. "It looks like I have to revise my opinion of you a bit, Tachibana. Instead of a third-rate Duelist, I promote you to second-rate Duelist! You'd better be grateful that the great me has acknowledged your skill! And now, it's time for the counterattack! The fun is about to begin!"

"Oi!" Yuya exclaimed with apparent indignation. "Don't go stealing my catchphrase, Sawatari!"

"My turn!" Sawatari announced. "Draw! I set the Scale 8 Abyss Actor – Dandy Bi-Player in my other Pendulum Zone!"

A Monster dressed in performer clothes and holding a trumpet rose to the top of Sawatari's left column of light.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 4 through 7!" Sawatari declared. "Return from the Extra Deck, Big Star, Sassy Rookie, Wild Hope and Twinkle Littlestar (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 9)!"

Sawatari's previously destroyed Monsters emerged from the Pendulum portal as beams of energy and returned to the field.

"I activate Big Star's effect, enabling me to add Abyss Script – Fire Dragon's Lair from my Deck to my hand." Sawatari stated. "Then, I release Twinkle Littlestar and Wild Hope in order to Advance Summon Abyss Actor – Devil Heel (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/LV: 8/SC: 1)!"

A Monster resembling a blue-colored fiend, with a mask replacing its left eye and the Abyss Actors' symbol where its right eye should be, appeared on Sawatari's field.

"Devil Heel's effect activates!" Sawatari declared. "When this card is summoned successfully, one Monster on my opponent's side of the field loses 1000 attack for every "Abyss Actor" Monster I control, which means one of your Monsters will lose 3000 attack! I choose Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! Abyss Press!"

Devil Heel proceeded to squash Phantom Dragon between his hands, forcing the dragon to its knees.

(Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK: 2500→0)

"Oh, this doesn't look good for Yukio." Crow remarked. "With 2500 Life Points remaining, if he receives the 3000 damage from Devil Heel's attack, he'll lose."

"Finally, I activate Abyss Script – Fire Dragon's Lair and target Devil Heel with it." Sawatari let out a confident smile. "Let's see you survive this, Tachibana! Battle! Devil Heel, attack Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

Upon seeing Devil Heel's attack approaching, Yukio began moving swiftly across the platforms, eventually chancing upon an Action Card.

"I activate the Action Spell Phoenix Blood!" Yukio exclaimed. "Through its effect, if I would take more than 1000 damage from a battle, I gain 700 Life Points! Furthermore, Hope Magician's Pendulum Effect activates! Once during either player's turn, when my Life Points would increase through a card effect, I can double the amount of Life Points I gain! Savior Radiance!"

Hope Magician raised its staff, enveloping Yukio with light.

Yukio – LP: 2500→3900

Immediately afterwards, Devil Heel's attack destroyed Phantom Dragon, blowing Yukio backwards.

Yukio – LP: 3900→900

"Tch, so you avoided defeat with an Action Card?" Sawatari clicked his tongue in irritation. "However, the previously activated Fire Dragon's Lair's effect activates! Since the Monster targeted by it destroyed one of your Monsters, you have to banish three cards from your Extra Deck!"

Yukio took out his Voyager Magician, Fortune Magician and Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, banishing them.

"Next up, it's Big Star's turn to shine once more!" Sawatari declared. "Destroy Swordmaster Magician!"

Big Star unleashed a roundhouse kick at Swordmaster Magician, blowing it away.

Yukio – LP: 900→500

"Since you destroyed Swordmaster Magician, Wind Robe's final effect activates." Yukio stated. "I can target one card on the field and return it back to the hand. I select Devil Heel."

"I won't let you!" Sawatari exclaimed as he grabbed an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell Effect Shift! If one of my Monsters is targeted by a card effect, I can switch the target to another Monster I control! I select Big Star!"

The tornado that was heading towards Devil Heel changed its path and enveloped Big Star instead, blowing it away.

"Finally, Sassy Rookie will attack your Accel Magician!"

Following Sawatari's words, Sassy Rookie struck Accel Magician with its fists, destroying it. Immediately afterwards, Sawatari grabbed another Action Card from the nearest platform, but wasn't very satisfied with his findings judging from his expression.

"I activate the Action Spell Quick Guard." Sawatari stated. "Thanks to it, Sassy Rookie is switched to defense mode. I end my turn with that. Now, what will you do, Tachibana? Your Life Points are just 500 and you have nothing that can stand up to my 3000 Devil Heel."

"Isn't it obvious, Sawatari?" Yukio smiled fearlessly. "I will win this Duel! My turn! Draw!"

Upon seeing his drawn card, Yukio let out a small gasp of surprise at the unfamiliar Monster. However, a telepathic communication from Phantom Dragon brought a small smile to Yukio's face.

 _This card… I see, you want to show your evolved power as well? Then, I will fulfil that wish of yours. Let's seize victory together!_

"I'll start with this." Yukio stated. "Using my Set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Return to the field, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

The dragon with dual-colored eyes materialized on the field once more, letting out a thunderous howl in the process.

"Why did he only Pendulum Summon Phantom Dragon?" Serena asked in confusion. "If he had brought out Swordmaster Magician as well, he would have destroyed Devil Heel by combining its attack with that of Phantom Dragon's through its effect. Is he planning something else?"

"I guess we'll find out soon." Crow commented. "One way or another, I have a feeling this turn will decide the Duel."

"What do you think you're doing, Tachibana?" Sawatari sighed. "Wasting your Pendulum Summon to summon only a single Monster, what sort of meaning is there behind such a foolish move? Perhaps I was too rash to reevaluate your Dueling skills as adequate."

"Is that so?" Yukio grinned. "Then, perhaps my next move will change your opinion once more. The Monster I have in my hand can be Special Summoned by sending one Level 7 or higher "Odd-Eyes" Monster from my field to the Graveyard while I have two cards on my Pendulum Zones! I send Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon to the Graveyard to Special Summon a new dragon!"

As Phantom Dragon was consumed by a portal of darkness surrounded by spirits, Yukio chanted.

"Undead dragon with dichromatic eyes that resides in the Netherworld! Accept this offering and revive the restless soul that yearns for ruin! Ascend now, Level 8! Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8/SC: 0)!"

A dragon with a long, serpentine body and two large wings emerged from the portal. Upon closer inspection, one could see prominent horns and tusks protruding from its head, while blade-shaped protrusions grew from its waist. The dragon flew around in a tight circle before descending behind Yukio.

"Odd-Eyes…Phantasma Dragon…" Yuya's eyes had opened wide at the sight of the dragon. "The evolved form of Yukio's Phantom Dragon…"

"You should consider yourself very lucky, Sawatari." Yukio said. "This is the first time I'm using this Monster in a Duel. Hell, I didn't even know I had it until moments ago. My Deck sure works in mysterious ways…"

"It's an impressive dragon, I'll give you that." Sawatari had adopted a fearless expression, but anyone could see the uneasiness in his eyes. "However, it has the same attack as Devil Heel. If you attack with it, you'll merely destroy both of our Monsters!"

"Let's test that theory, shall we?" Yukio let out a sly smile. "Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon, attack Devil Heel! At this moment, Phantasma Dragon's effect activates! Once during either player's turn, when this card battles, the opponent's Monster loses 500 attack for each Pendulum Monster face-up in my Extra Deck!"

"I see!" Frank exclaimed. "So that's why he only brought back Phantom Dragon back then! It was so that he could use Phantasma Dragon's effect and weaken Devil Heel through the Pendulum Monsters in his Extra Deck!"

"If I remember correctly, Yukio-oniichan currently has two Pendulum Monsters in his Extra Deck!" Amanda started calculating. "That means Devil Heel will lose 1000 attack points!"

"That's right." Yukio responded. "Do it, Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon! Phantasma Brand!"

Following Yukio's words, several grey tendrils emerged from the orbs throughout the dragon's body, leaving shadowy marks on Devil Heel's body upon making contact with it.

(Devil Heel ATK: 3000→2000)

"Now, the finale!" Yukio exclaimed. "Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon, destroy Sawatari's Monster! Netherworld Spiral Burst!"

Yukio's dragon unleashed a viridian blast of energy from its maw, obliterating Devil Heel and blasting Sawatari back.

Sawatari – LP: 1400→400

"Kuh, not bad, Tachibana." Sawatari grimaced. "However, I still have Life Points! On my next turn—"

"There won't be a next turn for you." Yukio declared mercilessly. "I activate Destiny Magician's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can target one Monster on my field and inflict half its attack as damage to you! And I think it's obvious what my choice will be, right?"

"Phantasma…Dragon…" Sawatari said with a somewhat trembling voice. "And with 3000 attack, I'll take 1500 damage…which will wipe out my Life Points."

"Someone give this fellow a prize." Yukio clapped. "In any case, this is the end! Finish him off, Destiny Magician! Misfortune Blast!"

A black wave was unleashed from Yukio's right Pendulum Zone, enveloping Sawatari and sending him flying.

Sawatari – LP: 400→0

Yukio: WIN

"As always, that was an impressive Duel, Yukio." Yuya congratulated his friend upon approaching him. "However, you could have won the Duel by activating Destiny Magician's effect the moment you summoned Phantasma Dragon. Why did you go through the trouble of having it attack Sawatari's Monster?"

"What are you saying, Yuya?" Yukio said. "Summoning Phantasma Dragon, yet not battling with it would have been a terrible waste. Plus, I could tell my dragon was eager to exhibit its evolved strength."

"I see." Yuya smiled. "I guess it would have been a shame not to use that Monster after calling it out."

"More importantly, Sawatari." Yukio turned to the blond-haired Duelist. "As per our earlier agreement, you're obliged to listen to me since you lost. As such, I forbid you to step outside the house as long as Security is looking for us. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes, I understand." Sawatari huffed. "However, don't get too conceited, Tachibana! Just because you got lucky today, that doesn't mean you're superior to the great me! I admit that you're a bit more skilled than I initially thought, but you're a hundred years too early if you think you can surpass me just yet!"

"Sure, sure…" Yukio spoke in a dismissive manner. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Sawatari."

"Speaking of sleep, it's time for you kids to go to bed." Crow addressed Frank, Amanda and Tanner. "Come on, it's way past your bedtime."

The kids grumbled a bit, but followed Crow's orders without question. After making sure that the kids were asleep, Crow turned to the Lancers.

"You know, when you said you came from a different dimension, I was skeptical to put it mildly. However, after seeing that Duel…I can't help but admit there might be some truth to what you said. Pendulum Summon and Action Duels are things I've never seen before in my life. As such…I'd like to listen to your story if that's OK with you."

"In that case, you'd better take a seat." Yukio suggested. "This might take a while…"

* * *

 _Four days later…_

Yukio stretched his arms and yawned loudly as he stepped inside the living room, finding Yuya conversing with Crow and an unfamiliar guy. The newcomer was a tall, fair-skinned young man, with purple hair that had strands of blue and green eyes. He was dressed in some sort of biker outfit, with brown boots and gloves covering his feet and hands respectively.

"Oh, you're up, Yukio." Crow beckoned at him to join them. "Let me introduce you to my friend as well. This is Shinji Weber, one of the guys who helped you back when you were trapped by Security."

"Is that so?" Yukio turned to Shinji. "I'm Tachibana Yukio. You also have my gratitude for helping us out back then."

"The enemies of Security are the friends of us Commons, so don't trouble yourself too much about it." Shinji waved his hand dismissively. "However, I'm concerned about Crow giving you people shelter. If Security tracks you down here, the kids might find themselves in danger."

"That's the last thing we want as well." Yukio reassured Shinji. "Once we're sure Security's vigilance has dropped, we'll move out. Also, where are Serena and Sawatari? I don't see them around."

"They're still asleep." Crow sighed in exasperation. "I tried to wake them up, but they're dead to the world. It's been quite a while since I've encountered such heavy sleepers."

"In any case, we were discussing about Security's movements just now." Yuya said. "From what Crow told us before, patrols have lessened since yesterday morning. Shinji also confirmed this just now. It's possible that they've given up and aren't actively looking for us anymore. Crow thinks that, with the Friendship Cup coming up, Security doesn't have the manpower to track down every lawbreaker in the City."

"Friendship Cup?" Yukio frowned upon hearing the unfamiliar term. "What's that?"

"The biggest Riding Duel Tournament in the City." Shinji spoke with a dark expression on his face. "It was created ten years ago to supposedly promote harmony between the Tops and Commons. However, in reality, it's just a big show where the Commons Duelists are brought to fight for the Tops' entertainment. However, many people actually volunteer for it in order to get a chance to fight Jack Atlas and seize his title."

"Jack Atlas? The guy whose posters are all around town?"

Yukio pointed at one of the posters placed on a wall across from Crow's house, depicting a young man with fair skin, blond hair and purple eyes, dressed in a white riding suit.

"That's right." Crow nodded. "Jack Atlas is the current Duel King of Neo Domino City. He won the Friendship Cup three years ago as a Commons and he's been undefeated ever since. However—that guy is a traitor to us Commons!"

Before Yukio had a chance to ask Crow what he meant, they were interrupted by the kids, who immediately accosted Shinji after they took notice of the sweets he was carrying and started pestering him. As for Reira, he was watching the proceedings from a corner of the room with an apathetic gaze, until Crow approached him and urged him to join the others in eating the sweets Shinji brought.

"Why is he so timid?" Crow wondered as Reira and the rest were washing their hands. "I mean, he's just a kid. It's alright for him to move around freely. If he makes a mistake, he just has to pay more attention in the future."

"I…want to put a smile back in his face." Yuya said. "No, not just Reira, I want to make everyone in the world happy with smiles."

"Hmph." Crow smirked. "Happiness is having a full stomach. You don't get it at all."

"Smiles are symbols of happiness." Yuya insisted. "If you're not smiling, it doesn't matter how much you eat. You can't say you're happy. That's just loneliness."

And from that point on, the conversation devolved into a childish argument over whether smiles or food were more important, causing Yukio to sigh in exasperation at how pointless this was, a sentiment apparently shared by Shinji. It seemed Crow and Yuya were more childish than the children.

"Alright then!" Crow suddenly exclaimed. "We'll decide who's right in a Duel!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Yuya shot back. "I'll show you the entertainment Duel my dad perfected!"

"I don't really care about your argument, but just watching is too boring, so how about we have a Tag Duel?" Shinji suggested. "Crow and I will face against Yuya and Yukio. From what I've heard from Crow, you use some really bizarre summoning methods, so I'd like to witness that for myself."

"Very well." Yukio agreed to that proposal. "Let's have a Tag Duel."

After that, the four Duelists moved outside along with the kids, standing across each other as they activated their Duel Disks.

"I'll slam the importance of a full stomach into you rock-hard skull!"

"I'll make you understand that smiles are the most important!"

Seeing that Yuya and Crow were busy shouting at each other, Shinji turned to Yukio.

"Since these two are still arguing, let's go over the rules once more. Both teams will share 4000 Life Points, their fields, Graveyards and Banish Zones. Also, the player who takes the first turn cannot attack. Is that clear?"

"Of course." Yukio responded. "Now, let's begin!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

The glowing platforms appeared once more around the area.

[Duel!]

All four Duelists shouted in unison as the Action Cards spread across the field.

Yuya/Yukio – LP: 4000

Crow/Shinji – LP: 4000

"I'm taking the first turn!" Yuya announced. "Ladies and Gentlemen!"

"Is he talking about us?" Frank asked in confusion.

"Indeed." Yuya said as he bowed. "Henceforth, my trusty Monsters will treat your eyes to a spectacular Pendulum Summon. If I accomplish it magnificently, please give me a round of applause!"

The children clapped and cheered at that. As for Yukio, he merely wished Yuya would hurry and make his move already. This whole entertainment routine was really tiring for him.

"Using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Following Yuya's words, two columns of light appeared on the field, one to Yukio's right and the other to Yuya's left, with the two magicians rising to their top. Yukio assumed this was because of the Tag Duel settings.

"With this, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7!" Yuya declared. "Swing, Pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come, Entermate Salutiger (Earth/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 500/LV: 4), Entermate Silver Claw (ATK: 1800/DEF: 700/LV: 4/SC: 5) and, last but not least, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

Three beams of light emerged from the Pendulum portal, materializing into Monsters upon landing on the field.

"What…is that?" Shinji was staring with wide eyes. "A summon method that allows for Monsters to be summoned all at once? And it even enables high-level Monsters to be summoned without release? Who on Earth are these people…?"

"Trust me, I understand your shock." Crow smirked. "I'll explain things to you later. Right now, we have a Duel to win and a point to prove!"

"In just an instance, my Pendulum Summon has made smiles blossom in the faces of these children!" Yuya pointed at Frank, Amanda and Tanner, who were applauding. "With this, the first act and my turn are over."

At that moment, Serena and Sawatari also stepped outside, having finally woken up due to the clamor.

"Hoh, are they dueling?" Serena remarked.

"It seems like they've got something really interesting going up while I was asleep." Sawatari commented. "Let's see how strong these Synchro Dimension Duelists are."

"Let's go!" Crow exclaimed. "Hungry Duel, start! My turn! Draw! I summon Black Feather – Shura the Blue Flame (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

A humanoid bird with black wings appeared on Crow's field.

"Next, if I control another "Black Feather" Monster, I can special summon this Monster from my hand! Come, Black Feather – Gale the Whirlwind (Dark/Winged Beast/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 400/LV: 3)!"

A smaller humanoid bird appeared next to Shura.

"Crow also brought out two Monsters!" Frank's surprise was evident. "Amazing!"

"As you can see, calling out multiple Monsters is a simple feat even without Pendulum Summon, Yuya!" Crow declared. "Now, Gale the Whirlwind's effect activates! Once per turn, I can target one face-up Monster you control and halve its attack and defense! I choose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Black Erosion!"

Gale the Whirlwind flapped its wings, unleashing a black wind that enveloped Pendulum Dragon.

(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500→1250/DEF: 2000→1000)

"Odd-Eyes!" Yuya cried out in worry.

"If you're using Pendulum Summon, I will oppose it with my Synchro Summon! I Tune the Level 4 Shura to my Level 3 Gale!" As Shura turned into four stars and Gale turned into three rings surrounding them, Crow chanted. "Spread your jet-black wings and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade, Assault Black Feather – Raikiri the Sudden Shower (Dark/Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

An armored warrior that looked like a mix between a human and a bird appeared on Crow's field.

"Raikiri…" Yukio muttered. "That Monster was the one that appeared back then…"

"I activate Raikiri's effect!" Crow announced. "Once per turn, I can destroy a number of cards my opponent control equal to the number of "Black Feather" Monsters I control! Since I control Raikiri alone, I'll destroy your Timegazer Magician! Thunder God Judgement!"

A bolt of lightning descended from the sky, destroying Timegazer Magician.

"Battle!" Crow exclaimed. "Raikiri the Sudden Shower, attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Lightning Cutter!"

Raikiri charged forward and, in one swift motion, decapitated Odd-Eyes with its lightning-infused katana.

Yuya/Yukio – LP: 4000→2650

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Crow stated. "It looks like first point goes to food. And we're going to keep going like this until we prove that food is superior to smiles!"

"No, smiles are the most important!" Yuya declared. "And we're going to prove that through this Duel! Right, Yukio!?"

"Don't involve me in your stupid argument." Yukio spoke with a deadpan expression. "Regardless of that though, I have every intention to win this Duel! My turn! Draw! I place the Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon in the now empty Pendulum Zone!"

The small, green dragon with dichromatic eyes rose to the top of the left column of light.

"Using the currently Set Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7! Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come, Supply Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 1600/LV: 4/SC: 5), Trickster Magician (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1900/LV: 4/SC: 6) and Iris Magician (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 8)!"

Yukio's three Monsters materialized on the field upon emerging from the Pendulum portal as beams of energy.

"Now then, how about I show you another form of summoning you've never seen before, Crow, Shinji?" Yukio let out a sly smile. "I assure you it's going to blow you away."

"…Literarily or figuratively?"

"Yes." Yukio replied to Shinji's question thus. "I activate the Ritual Spell Karma Manifestation! Through its effect, I can Ritual Summon a Monster by offering the appropriate tributes from my field or hand! I offer Supply Magician and Iris Magician as the tributes!"

The altar surrounded by three dragon statues appeared on the field, with the two Monsters turning into particles and being absorbed by the rightmost statue. As a pillar of fire erupted from the altar, Yukio chanted.

"Ruthless dragon which dwells within the threads of destiny! With the ancient ritual, be revived in this battlefield and eliminate all those who defy you! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

The dragon with blue armor and silver wings appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a majestic roar in the process.

"Awesome!" Tanner cheered. "Another cool dragon has shown up!"

"But…Ritual Summon?" Amanda wondered. "Yukio-oniichan is using another strange summoning method. Where did he learn that?"

"Who cares?" Frank responded. "It's still an amazing sight!"

Meanwhile, Reira, who had been unresponsive so far, widened his eyes slightly at the appearance of Chaos Karma, but his features quickly returned to their usual impassive mask.

"A Ritual Monster?" Crow stared at Chaos Karma warily. "And it has an attack of 2800… Is this your ace Monster, Yukio?"

"Indeed, and you're about to find out why." Yukio stated. "But first, I draw a card from my Deck due to Supply Magician's effect. Now, Chaos Karma's effect activates! Once per turn, I can destroy a Level 5 or higher Monster my opponent control and inflict half its attack or defense, whichever is higher, as damage to them! I choose to destroy Raikiri! Do it, Chaos Karma! Atropos Slash!"

Following Yukio's command, Chaos Karma's claws elongated, shredding Raikiri and striking Crow and Shinji, sending them skidding backwards.

Crow/Shinji – LP: 4000→2700

"Battle!" Yukio declared. "Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon, attack Crow and Shinji directly! Samsara Breath!"

"I won't let you!" Crow exclaimed. "I activate my Counter Trap, Negate Attack! Thanks to its effect, your attack is negated and the Battle Phase ends!"

Chaos Karma's flames were blocked by a vortex and dispersed harmlessly.

"In this case, I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Shinji announced. "Draw! You two certainly pulled off some pretty unexpected moves. However, it's going to take a lot more than that in order to take us and our prided Synchro Monsters down! I activate Card Destruction. Thanks to its effect, all players discard the cards in their hands and draw new cards equal to the amount of discarded cards. Of course, since you two don't have any cards in your hands, only Crow and I get to discard and draw new cards. Draw!"

Upon checking out his new cards, Shinji grinned.

"Perfect. I activate the Spell Card Summoning Swarm! Through its effect, I can Special Summon a number of "Bee Force" Monsters from my Graveyard equal to the number of Monsters my opponent controls! Since you control four Monsters, I'll Special Summon four Monsters as well! Come, three copies of Bee Force – Pin the Bullseye (Wind/Insect/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 300/LV: 1) and Bee Force – Needle the Stinger (Wind/Insect/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 800/LV: 2)!"

Four Monsters resembling bees appeared on Shinji's field.

"Bee Force…" Yukio narrowed his eyes. "Is it an archetype focused on swarming like Crow's Black Feather?"

"I activate the effect of Pin the Bullseye!" Shinji declared. "Once per turn, I can inflict 200 points of damage to my opponent! Since I control three, you two will receive 600 points of damage!"

Following Shinji's words, the three bee Monsters shot their stingers at Yukio and Yuya, causing them to grunt in pain.

Yuya/Yukio – LP: 2650→2050

"Furthermore, I tune my three Level 1 Monsters to my Level 2 Needle the Stinger!" Shinji stated as his three Pin the Bullseye turned into stars and Needle the Stinger turned into two rings surrounding them. "Stingers of rage, become a bow to pierce the heavens with a flash! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 5! Bee Force – Azusa the Ghost Bow (Wind/Insect/Synchro/Tuner/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1600/LV: 5)!"

A humanoid bee Monster holding a bow appeared on Shinji's field.

"Next, I summon Bee Force – Twinbow the Continuous Attacker (Wind/Insect/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 500/LV: 3)!"

Another bee Monster with two stingers appeared on Shinji's field.

"The real thing starts from here." Shinji smirked. "I tune my Level 3 Twinbow the Continuous Attacker to my Level 5 Azusa the Ghost Bow!"

"What!?" Yuya cried out in shock. "Azusa is also a Tuner Monster apart from being a Synchro Monster!?"

"That's right!" Shinji exclaimed as Twinbow turned into three stars and Azusa turned into three rings surrounding them. "Power in concert! Bear the flames of grudge and release the arrow of revolt! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Bee Force – Hama the Evil-Conquering Bow (Wind/Insect/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A humanoid bee Monster clad in green and orange armor that held a longbow appeared on Shinji's field.

"Two consecutive Synchro Summons by swarming the field with Monsters…" Yukio grinned. "Nicely played, Shinji."

"Thank you." Shinji also smiled. "Now, let's settle this! Hama the Evil-Conquering Bow, attack—"

"That's far enough, you heinous scum!"

The one who had spoken was a person dressed in an officer's uniform.

"Security!?" Shinji exclaimed. "How!?"

"Don't tell me…"

Sawatari mumbled something, but at that moment, several more Security members appeared, throwing Solid Vision nets to restrain the four Duelists. As for Sawatari and Serena, they were swiftly apprehended by two officers before they had the chance to run away or help their friends.

"Let me go!" Serena yelled as the officer restrained her. "Release me this instant!"

While she struggled, Serena abruptly noticed Tsukikage slipping in through the confusion and grabbing Reira, before promptly disappearing once more.

Meanwhile, Crow was yelling at Security to not lay a hand on the children, while Yuya was frantically calling Reira's name. As for Yukio, he quickly realized that their chances of escape were slim to none at this point due to Security's superior numbers, so he gave up resisting and allowed the officers to lead him away along with the rest.

 _We're definetly not off to a good start in this Dimension…_

* * *

Card Corner

 **Sorcerer King Solomon**

ATK: 2900, DEF: 2600, LV: 8, SC: 1

Dark/Spellcaster/Ritual/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: This card cannot be placed on your Pendulum Zone directly from your hand. Each time you or your opponent activates a Spell Card, gain 300 Life Points.

Monster Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Sorcerer King's Enthronement". If this card is summoned successfully, you can add one Spell Card from your Deck, Graveyard or banish zone to your hand. Once during either player's turn, you can negate the activation of one of your opponent's Spell Cards and destroy it, then increase this card's ATK by 500. If this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Accel Magician**

ATK: 200, DEF: 700, LV: 2, SC: 1

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect

Pendulum Effect: During either player's turn, when your opponent Special Summons a Monster successfully, you can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: You can Synchro Summon using this card during your opponent's turn. If you do so, send it to the Graveyard.

 **Drive Magician**

ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000, LV: 6

Earth/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect

1 Spellcaster-type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can activate one of these effects during your Battle Phase.

—When this card battles an opponent's Monster, you can have it gain ATK equal to the number of cards on your opponent's hand x 300 until the battle's end.

—When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

 **Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500, LV: 8, SC: 0

Dark/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: During either player's turn, the first time each card in your Pendulum Zone would be destroyed, it is not destroyed. Once per turn, if a Monster on your side of the field is attacked by an opponent's Monster, increase its ATK by 1000 until the Battle Phase's end.

Monster Effect: You can special summon this card by sending one level 7 or higher "Odd-Eyes" Monster from your side of the field to the Graveyard while you have two cards in your Pendulum Zone, and if you do, it gains this effect; once during either player's turn, when this card battles an opponent's monster, that monster loses 500 ATK and DEF for each face-up Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck until the Battle Phase's end. This card cannot be targeted for an attack by your opponent's Monsters. If this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Rush Scale**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Set one Pendulum Monster from your hand or face-up in your Extra Deck to your Pendulum Scale.

 **Sorcerer King's Enthronement**

Ritual Spell Card

This card can be used to Ritual Summon "Sorcerer King Solomon". You must also tribute Monsters whose Levels equal 8 or more from your hand or field. You can also use Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck as tribute, but they are banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish it, then banish one Spell Card from either player's Graveyard and apply its effect.

 **Magician's Wind Robe**

Equip Spell Card

Equip only to a Spellcaster-type Monster. It gains 500 ATK, and whenever it declares an attack, you can destroy one Spell/Trap Card on the field. If the equipped Monster is destroyed, you can target one card on the field; return it back to the owner's hand.

 **Berserker Charge**

Action Spell

Target one Monster you control that has destroyed an opponent's Monster; it can declare an attack on another Monster your opponent controls, and if it does, increase its ATK by 300 until the battle's end.

 **Phoenix Blood**

Action Spell

If you would take 1000 or more points of damage, gain 700 Life Points.

 **Effect Shift**

Action Spell

If one of your Monsters is targeted by a card effect, you can switch the target to another Monster you control.

 **Disaster Scale**

Normal Trap Card

If cards on your Pendulum Zone have been destroyed this turn, you can activate this effect; banish these cards, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the combined ATK of these cards.

 **And that was Chapter 13. We had lots of Duels here, although the central one was Yukio vs Shingo. Here, I feel I must explain my opinion of Shingo Sawatari. My feelings for him are split, with ninety percent being irritation for his complete uselessness both in Duels and life in general. I mean, Tsukikage doesn't have a better track record in Duels, but at least he more than made up for it with his skills in espionage and infiltration, traits which were very useful during the Synchro Arc. Unlike him, Sawatari is basically baggage with no skills whatsoever. Honestly, I can't remember one time he did anything significant during the dimensional war. As for the other ten percent, it's pity, hence why I had him put up a good fight against Yukio.**

 **Regarding Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon, which debuted here, I gave it somewhat original effects. The reason for that is because we aren't aware of some of them yet, and because I didn't want to give Yukio the ability to Overscale Pendulum on top of what he already has and will obtain.**

 **As always, please read and review.**

 **See you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Greetings, community! Dvdryms here with Chapter 14, where our heroes are headed straight for the Facility. Without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Invitation to Purgatory**

"Get your filthy hands off me! Don't you know who I am!?"

Sawatari was shouting as a Security officer pushed him towards the prisoner transport vehicle. Yukio inwardly sighed at Sawatari's pointless temper tantrum, which was frankly a waste of time and energy.

"Shut up!" The officer ordered the blond-haired Duelist. "Get inside already!"

Having lost patience with Sawatari, the officer unceremoniously tossed him inside the vehicle, throwing Crow and Shinji on top of him after Sawatari attempted to complain further. Despite the severity of the situation, Yukio couldn't help but find this hilarious.

"You three, hurry up and get in as well! We don't have all day here!"

Upon saying so, another officer shoved Yukio, Yuya and Serena inside the back of the vehicle in a rough manner. At least they didn't toss them as well, something Yukio was grateful for."

"Wait, please!" Yuya frantically pleaded with the officers. "Reira! Where's Reira!?"

"Quit struggling and get inside!"

Ignoring his words, the officer slammed the vehicle's doors at Yuya's face. Meanwhile, Frank, Amanda and Tanner were trying to get closer, but were restrained by Security.

"You guys!" Crow addressed the children. "Don't worry about me and eat properly!"

Immediately after that, the transport vehicle began moving. Meanwhile, Yuya was busy banging at the walls, trying in vain to get the attention of the guards.

"Hey! You can hear me, can't you!? Stop this vehicle, I'm begging you!"

"Calm down, Yuya." Crow advised him. "There's no way they're going to respond to you."

"But…I have to find Reira!"

"You don't have to worry about him." Serena unexpectedly said. "I saw Tsukikage slip in during the confusion and take him away."

"What?" Yuya looked shocked, a sentiment shared by Yukio. "Tsukikage did?"

"Tsukikage?" Crow wondered. "Is he one of your comrades?"

"That's right." Serena nodded. "He must have been searching for us and Reira under Akaba Reiji's orders. Let's be glad that he managed to rescue Reira from being captured at least."

"Yeah, that's one thing less to worry about." Crow agreed. "Isn't that great, Yuya?"

"It's not!" Sawatari exclaimed as he glared at the camera above their heads. "This is clearly a mistaken arrest! When my papa learns about this, all of you are going to get fired! You hear that, you bastards!?"

"Sit down, you moron." Yukio spoke with a scathing tone. "Need I remind you that we're in the Synchro Dimension and that your daddy holds absolutely no authority here? More importantly, I'm curious as to how Security discovered us in the first place. After all, we were hidden inside Crow's house for the past days, so they shouldn't have been able to track us down there. Unless…"

Yukio started scanning everyone's faces, noting that Serena and Sawatari looked uncomfortable as they averted their gazes slightly. If these weren't guilty expressions, then Yukio was an elephant.

"Alright you two, talk." Yukio narrowed his eyes at the two of them with a downright murderous expression on his face. "What sort of stupid stunt did you pull?"

Sawatari's usual nonsensical attitude was nowhere to be found as he quivered in fear under Yukio's intense gaze. To her credit, Serena faced him head-on as she replied.

"…Sawatari and I snuck out yesterday night to look for Yuzu after Crow said that Security's patrols had lessened." Serena reluctantly admitted. "We were both tired of the lack of progress and figured it was a good opportunity to get things moving. And, well…I might have also challenged a few Duelists along the way…"

Of course that was it. Yukio had suspected something was amiss upon hearing from Crow that the two of them had slept in, but he couldn't believe that they had acted so irresponsibly after everything Yukio had told them. No, actually, he should have expected it since Serena was hasty and impulsive, while Sawatari was a certified idiot. He should have paid closer attention to them. And now, they were all paying the price for their recklessness and his lack of vigilance.

"…If I were you, I'd fervently hope these handcuffs stay on." Yukio said in a low tone while pointing at the Real Solid Vision handcuffs restraining his and everyone else's hands. "Because you can be sure that the first thing I'll do when my hands are free is strangle you two."

"I won't blame you if you choose to do so." Serena inclined her head. "I should have paid proper attention to your words back then. If I had, then we might not have been in this situation. I'm truly sorry."

Despite the fact that it was partially her fault they were in this mess, Yukio had to give props to Serena for acknowledging her mistake and apologizing. Regarding Sawatari, he didn't expect something similar from him, since he was too vain to apologize and too stupid to learn from his mistake. Yukio wondered for the umpteenth time why exactly Akaba Reiji had included a useless fellow like him in the Lancers.

"If you're apologizing, you'd better say sorry to Crow and Shinji as well." Yukio gestured at the two Commons. "After all, just as I feared, you two got them involved into our circumstances."

"Don't worry too much about it." Shinji said. "Security often tends to arrest Commons for little to no reason, so this might have happened sooner or later. Most importantly, we managed to avoid getting the kids captured."

"I just hope they don't resort to stealing food again…" Crow spoke with a worried expression. "Otherwise, they're going to end up heading straight to an internment camp."

"It'll be alright." Shinji reassured him. "Our friends on the outside will look after them."

"But where are they even taking us?"

Yuya asked, prompting Shinji to snort.

"If Security captures you and takes you in a car, there's only one place it can be going; the prison from which supposedly there's no escape, the Facility!"

"Facility…?"

Yukio wondered, but, at that moment, the transport vehicle came to a stop. Immediately afterwards, Yukio and the rest were ordered to exit the vehicle, finding themselves in the courtyard of an imposing building. Yukio assumed this was the Facility Shinji had been talking about. It certainly had the looks and atmosphere of a prison.

"We've brought in six new prisoners." One of the officers said to one of the guards that had arrived to greet them. "Please confirm their arrival."

"Confirmed." The female guard said. "Good job as always."

"Did he say just prisoners!?" Sawatari spoke in an indignant tone. "I'm the widely known Sawatari Shingo, not some—!"

"I've never heard of you, so keep quiet." The officer cut him off. "Unless of course you want to start your new life in isolation. In that case, keep talking."

Fortunately, Sawatari got a clue and shut up, much to Yukio's relief. His idiotic remarks were the last thing they needed right now.

"You over there." The female guard pointed at Serena. "You're being placed in separate quarters from those four. Come with me."

 _Separate quarters? Is it because she's a girl? Or is there another reason?_

"It's fine." Serena said upon taking note of Yukio's severe expression. "Don't make a scene here."

After Serena was taken away, one of the guards led them to the Facility's entrance.

"We are confiscating your Duel Disks." The blond-haired guard said. "Unauthorized Dueling isn't allowed here. But you may keep your Decks."

"Hoh?" Crow raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to confiscate our Decks as well?"

"In this place, your Deck is as valuable as your own life." The guard smirked. "You'd better make sure to treasure it while you can. And with that, I welcome you to this gathering place of scum!"

The guard swiped his keycard at an identification device, opening the massive gate in front of the five boys and leading them inside. Taking a look around, Yukio noticed that they were in the middle of a tall, cylindrical chamber ringed with cells that rose far above the floor. Inside them, several inmates were glaring at the newcomers, others with weary looks and others with savage ones as they grinned. He had experienced such an atmosphere quite a few times before and didn't like it one bit.

"From that greeting, I guess we can forget expecting a soft meal and a full-course meal, huh?"

Following Sawatari's remark, Crow spoke next.

"Aside from a select few dangerous ones, almost everyone here is a Common arrested on false pretenses. Just another example of how messed-up our justice system is."

"They are easily 100 to 200 people held here on false charges."

"False charges?" Yuya asked upon hearing Shinji's comment. "Isn't that the same as us?"

"That's right, but there are two types of people here." Shinji whispered. "Those with no life left in their eyes…and the ones whose eyes still glow."

Upon saying that, Yukio was almost certain Shinji nodded at one of the prisoners. Did he have friends in here? If so, that would increase the chances of a successful escape attempt in the future. However, that might prove quite tricky as he couldn't pick up any blatant weak points in the prison's structure that they could exploit while the guard led them to their cell.

"From now on, this shared cell will be your home sweet home!" The guard gleefully said as he deactivated the Real Solid Vision handcuffs. "Make sure to get along with your fellow trash roommates."

"Like hell this is our home sweet home." Crow growled as the guard took his leave while laughing. "Now then, what are we going to do now?"

"Oh, it looks like we have some newcomers."

The one who had spoken was an inmate dressed in a green jumpsuit. Next to him was an inmate in a green jumpsuit. Upon catching sight of them, Yukio tensed, getting ready for the fight he was sure was coming.

"Well?" The one in the red uniform spoke next. "Aren't you going to greet us?"

"If you wish to be greeted, then you should give your greetings first." Yukio said as he stepped forward. "Or have you forgotten your manners after being stuck in this place for so long?"

"Heh, it looks like there's a newcomer who doesn't know his place here." Red advanced on the group menacingly. "Listen here, brat. If you want to avoid problems with your neighbors, your first words should be 'Nice to meet you, sir!' while you're sitting down with your head bowed. Understood?"

"Don't make me laugh." Sawatari interjected from the side. "If you want me to sit down, you should at least bring a sofa for me."

"What was that, you little—"

"Quit acting so unseemly, you two."

A familiar voice ordered the two men. Then, the large frame of a burly youth emerged from the shadows with a serious expression.

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya was understandably shocked upon catching sight of the newcomer's face. "What are you doing he—"

"Yuya!" Gongenzaka exclaimed as he rushed to embrace his friend. "You're safe! To think I'd meet you here when I was convinced I'd never see you again, I, the man Gongenzaka…I…"

At this point, Gongenzaka started bawling like a toddler, causing uncomfortable expressions to appear on everyone's faces at this unexpected development.

"And who's this overly affectionate guy?" Crow asked. "Another friend of yours, I assume?"

"Sheesh, you're overreacting as always, Gon-chan. I told you we'd meet them here eventually."

The one who had spoken was Dennis, who was lying on top of one of the cell's beds further in.

"Hello, Yuya, Yukio-chan." Dennis waved at them with a smile. "Miss me?"

"Dennis!" Yuya exclaimed. "You're here too!?"

"Yeah, I was dueling with Kurosaki in the Darkness Dueling Arena and got captured by Security along with him and Gon-chan over there."

"Kurosaki?" Yukio asked. "So he's here as well then?"

"Yes, and he's doing fine for the most part." Dennis replied as he got up and approached the group. "He got into a fight with ten or so prisoners on our first day here and was sent straight to solitary confinement as a result."

"That sounds like Kurosaki alright…" Yukio sighed. "But how did you guys get captured? And what's this about a Darkness Dueling Arena?"

"Well, you see…"

Dennis explained in a few short sentences about how a supposed promoter named Gallager had approached him and Gongenzaka, offering them an invitation to an underground Duel tournament. He then went on to describe how they encountered Kurosaki there, with Dennis challenging him to a Riding Duel for the right to enter the Friendship Cup. Upon hearing that, Yukio—

"Idiots!" Yukio exclaimed, startling everyone. "It's official, I'm surrounded by idiots! You mean to tell me a shady promoter approached you out of nowhere, offered you a chance to enter the City's most prestigious tournament through an underground Duel of all things and none of you found that suspicious in the least!? It didn't cross your minds at all that if that Gallager guy could get you into the Friendship Cup, then that must mean he's connected to the City's authorities, and therefore this whole thing could be one giant trap!?"

"Well, when you put it like that…"

Dennis rubbed his neck uncomfortably as Gongenzaka spoke.

"I, the man Gongenzaka, tried to warn him and Kurosaki about the potential risks. However, they both refused to listen to me, engrossed as they were in the prospect of facing strong Duelists. And because of that, here we are now."

"Hey, look on the bright side." Dennis said. "At least most of the Lancers are assembled once more now."

"Yes, but I don't think it was part of the plan to get ourselves arrested in order to come together." Yukio pointed out. "Honestly, although everyone's dueling skills are top-notch for the most part, your common sense leaves much to be desired…"

"You know all these people, Boss Gon?"

One of the inmates asked, prompting Gongenzaka to nod.

"Yeah." Gongenzaka confirmed it while putting his hand on Yuya's shoulder. "This is Sakaki Yuya, my best friend. The silver-haired fellow is Tachibana Yukio, another friend of mine. And the blond-haired guy is Sawatari Shingo, a mere acquaintance."

After revealing shocked expressions, the two inmates began bowing while 'We are so sorry!' over and over again. At the least the first crisis had passed without much fuss, something Yukio was glad for.

"By the way, Yuya." Gongenzaka addressed his friend. "Do you know what happened to Akaba Reiji and everybody else?"

"Reira is safe." Yuya replied. "Right now, he's probably with Akaba Reiji. As for Yuzu…"

"What!?" Gongenzaka's eyes widened. "You've seen Yuzu!?"

"No, not yet." Yuya said. "But it seems she's nearby. We have to hurry up and get out of here in order to search for her."

"Aren't you the boss around these parts?" Sawatari asked. "Can't you do something here?"

"No, I'm not the boss around here…"

"The boss of this place is in another cell." Dennis replied. "From what I've heard before, he's been running most of this place for over ten years!"

"Most of this place?" Yukio asked. "What do you mean by that, Dennis?"

"Well, rumor has it that there's a second boss that controls the Facility's underground level, where the most violent inmates are sent. However, we haven't seen him around yet."

At that moment, a loud siren was heard as prison guards arrived to open the cells.

"Oh, it looks like lunch time has come." Dennis remarked. "We'll continue this conversation later."

Following behind Dennis and Gongenzaka, Yukio, Yuya and the rest headed towards the Facility's cafeteria. While waiting in line, Yukio noticed that several prisoners got bigger portions, while others got significantly smaller ones. Curious about the reason for that discrepancy, Yukio closely observed the exchanges at the counter, noting that prisoners who handed cards to the cooks where the ones who got the biggest portions.

 _I see… Your Deck is as valuable as your life, eh?_

"Huh!?" Yuya cried out upon seeing the extremely small portion he was given. "That's all there is?"

"We have to make sure it will last for everyone, so it can't be helped."

The cook said in a very unconvincing manner, prompting both Yuya to complain and Sawatari to demand a larger portion by attempting to use his dad's name once more. Of course, both attempts ended up in failure. As for Yukio, he wordlessly accepted his small portion and moved along. Like Hell he was going to hand over even a single card of his Deck to these greedy people.

While scanning the area for an empty table alongside Crow and Shinji, Yukio noticed the mischievous looks and sardonic smiles some of the inmates had as they stared at them, quickly realizing they were about to receive some nasty hazing as newcomers. He'd personally experienced this phenomenon many times during his stay at the Juvenile Correction Centers he had been sent in the past. Judging that Yuya would be the first target, Yukio decided to take action.

"Hold this for a second."

Passing his tray to Crow, Yukio moved forward quickly, stopping Yuya from walking by grabbing his shoulder. Before Yuya could question him, Yukio was on the move again, giving a hard kick to the extended leg of the inmate who was about to trip Yuya.

"Owwwww!" The inmate yelled as he grabbed his aching limb. "What do you think you're doing, you bastard!?"

"Some garbage was in my way so I kicked it away." Yukio responded. "You people really shouldn't leave your trash lying around like that."

"Looks like someone's itching for a fight here, boys!" Another inmate sneered. "In that case, let's—"

His next words were interrupted as Yukio slammed a food tray on his face, knocking him out cold. He then used it as a projectile, throwing it at the face of another inmate who was about to throw a large bucket of water at them, causing him to spill it all over the table and the other inmates' food as it slipped from his hand.

"Waste that bastard!"

Following that prompt, five inmates charged Yukio with murderous expressions on their faces. However, he clotheslined one of them, while another was knocked unconscious with a sharp uppercut to the jaw. Deftly evading a charge from two others, Yukio elbowed them hard in the back, with their momentum sending them crashing down to the floor. As for the last one, he judo-flipped him, knocking the air out of his lungs and leaving him dazed.

"That's enough!" Three guards quickly surrounded Yukio. "Fighting among inmates is strictly prohibited! You people are heading straight to solitary confinement!"

"Wait a minute, officers." Yukio spoke in a placating manner as he took out three cards and showed them to them. "There's been a slight misunderstanding. All this was just the result of an unfortunate accident."

"Accident, you say?" One of the guards said with a disbelieving expression, although Yukio noticed that he was eyeing the cards hungrily. "Do you really expect us to believe that?"

"It's true." Yukio insisted as he pulled out more cards. "The lightning was poor, the ground was uneven and these guys were pretty tired. Reasonable and intelligent people like you can easily understand how an accident could occur under these conditions, right?"

"You make some good points…" Another guard said while rubbing his chin. "However, I'm not sure I'm fully convinced here…"

"Then perhaps this will clear things up even further."

Upon saying so, Yukio presented three more cards. After looking at each other, the guards quickly took them and turned to the prisoners.

"You there, move these people to the infirmary." One of the guards motioned at another group of inmates in the distance. "And clean up this mess as well. We don't want another…accident occurring here."

"Thank you for your understanding, officers."

Yukio then took his leave, ignoring the wary stares from the other inmates as he took his seat alongside Yuya and the rest, who were also staring at him with wide eyes.

"What the Hell was that back there, Yukio?"

"It was a message to the rest of the prison, stating that we're more trouble than we're worth." Yukio responded thus to Yuya's question. "These fellows back there were about to pick on us since we're newcomers, so I put them in their place before they got any funny ideas. I've been in similar situations before and learned that it's best to show that you're a fighter early on if you don't want to be troubled."

"It was certainly an impressive display, Yukio-chan." Dennis remarked. "However, I'm not sure this was wise. If the boss of the prisoners had decided to intervene, things might have turned nasty."

Dennis discreetly pointed at a large table, where a single man was sitting and enjoying his meal, which was twenty times more exquisite than what they had been served. The man seemed old, but healthy, with short hair and a strong jaw, wearing a plain olive-green threadbare robe and brown sandals.

"So that's the boss…" Yuya muttered. "He sure appears to be eating better than all of us combined."

"Of course he is." Gongenzaka stated. "His name is Tokumatsu Chojiro, and in this place, he holds even more authority than the guards. Getting on his bad side would be troublesome. The only one who can probably match him in influence is the so-called shadow boss of this prison, who rules over the most violent of inmates. I heard there's some sort of truce between the two of them, with none of them intruding in each other's turf. In any case, I, the man Gongenzaka, have to agree with Dennis here. Your course of action was quite risky, Yukio."

"It's fine." Yukio said as he ate his extremely small portion in three bites. "If they dare to bare their fangs at me, I'll be sure to make them rue the day they picked a fight with me."

"As expected of Yukio-chan, you won't be fazed by anything." Dennis grinned. "You're right at home in this rough place, huh?"

"Well, I was once a convicted criminal as well. I'm used to living in such environments."

After everyone had finished their lunch, they were assigned kitchen duties since they were newcomers. After hours of scrubbing dishes, Yukio, Yuya, Crow, Shinji and Sawatari were sent to clean the prisoners' bathrooms alongside four other inmates. Predictably enough, the other prisoners bribed the guard with cards and were exempt from this chore, leaving their group with the grueling task of cleaning the accumulated grime and mold on their own.

"No-one told you?" Dennis said as the five exhausted youths returned back to their cell, with Sawatari complaining about the unfair treatment. "Cards are as valuable as your life here. They act as currency, with which you bribe the guards in order to get better treatment. Since Yukio-chan figured it out earlier, I assumed that was the case for all of you."

"Yukio, you…" Yuya looked deeply shocked. "You actually used your own cards to bribe the guards? I thought you valued your Deck more than that!"

"It's true that I figured out the system and bribed the guards with cards in order to avoid being sent to solitary confinement." Yukio then showed a sly smile. "However, who said I used my own cards?"

"You didn't use your cards…?" Crow wondered. "Don't tell me…you actually swiped cards from the other inmates during the brawl?"

"Bingo." Yukio winked at Crow. "You catch on quickly."

"My God! You truly are a devious person, Yukio-chan." Dennis seemed amazed. "Where did you learn such slick moves?"

"I think I mentioned before that this isn't my first time in a detention facility." Yukio said. "You tend to pick up a lot of useful tricks after spending some time inside one."

"Never mind that!" Sawatari exclaimed. "If you had spare cards, we didn't you use them to get us out of that stupid chore earlier!? Do you know how many times I came close to throwing up in there!?"

"I would have done so if I could." Yukio said. "Unfortunately, I used all of them already. Trust me, that whole cleaning up the bathroom thing wasn't much fun for me either."

"So that's why they gave us our Decks back…" Yuya remarked before turning to Dennis and Gongenzaka. "But, you two…don't tell me that you also used your cards to bribe people! I never would have expected this from you, especially from Gongenzaka!"

"That's not it! He didn't have a choice."

"Boss Gon… For our sake…"

"Don't say unnecessary things." Gongenzaka said to the two inmates. "I only did what was right."

"No, I have to tell them!" The guy in the red uniform said. "Before coming to this place, we had our Decks stolen after we lost a Duel, so we arrived here without a single card. As such, we were bullied horribly…"

"But then, Boss Gon went to the guard and offered him cards…all so that we could eat…" The one in the green uniform continued with tears in his eyes. "Dennis also gave his cards too… If they hadn't done that…we…"

"Well, Gon-chan was going off making only himself look cool." Dennis smiled. "We couldn't have that, could we?"

Yukio also smiled. As expected of the big man with the heart of gold, Gongenzaka had used his cards for the sake of others. And since Dennis had done the same, he was alright too…except for his annoying tendency to call him 'Yukio-chan'.

"So that's what happened…" Yuya sighed. "But, I still think it's wrong to use cards for something like that."

"Yes, I know." Gongenzaka agreed. "However, there was no other choice at that time."

No sooner had Gongenzaka finished talking than the cell door suddenly opened. The one who had done so was the same blond guard who had first brought them in and assigned them with all the irritating chores. Yukio was certain his presence didn't bode well for them.

"You've been called on by Tokumatsu-san." The guard smirked at them. "Get out of there."

Just as Yukio attempted to follow the rest of the group, the guard stopped him by putting his truncheon on his chest.

"Not you." The guard's grin became wider. "Someone else has requested for your presence. It was nice knowing you, trash."

"Eh?" Yuya asked. "What do you mean by that? And to begin with, who's asking for Yukio?"

"It's none of your concern." The guard responded. "If I was in your shoes, I'd be more worried about myself, brat."

"It's fine, Yuya." Yukio reassured his friend. "Remember what I said about what happens to those who try to pick a fight with me."

Yuya looked unconvinced, but allowed himself to be led away by the guards alongside everyone else. As for Yukio, he was flanked by two guards and was escorted to a deserted part of the Facility, where only an old elevator door could be seen. While waiting for the elevator to ascend, Yukio turned to one of the guards.

"What is this place?"

"For you scum…it's the entrance to Hell." The guard replied with a cruel smile. "I'll leave the detailed explanations to the guy waiting for you downstairs. All you need to know is that you stepped on the wrong toes today, and it will cost you dearly."

At the moment, the elevator arrived, with the guards shoving Yukio inside. Shortly afterwards, the elevator began moving once again, slowly descending downwards.

"Judging from the guards' cryptic remarks…I guess I'm not headed anywhere pleasant." Yukio remarked. "I guess my little stunt got the wrong kind of attention after all. Well, whatever. It's just another tough spot to get out from. I sure hope the others have better luck than me…"

While Yukio was busy having a monologue, the elevator came to a halt as its doors opened. Upon stepping outside, Yukio quickly discovered his previous assumptions had been correct. The area around him was somewhat reminiscent of a medieval dungeon, which he had seen during an Action Duel once before. There was a foul smell in the air, water dripped from the pipes up on the ceiling, while mice and cockroaches were scurrying around on the wet floor. All in all, not exactly a place one would call warm and hospitable.

"There's a draft coming from the left…"

Although he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do upon arriving here, Yukio decided to follow the air current. Since no-one had come for him yet, Yukio figured it was alright to move on his own. As he passed by several dilapidated cells, he noticed that all of them empty, further adding to the eerily quiet atmosphere. Certain that this was merely the calm before the storm, Yukio clenched his fists while redoubling his vigilance.

Eventually, Yukio arrived at a large chamber vaguely resembling an amphitheater, with the moonlight shining at its center. Looking up, he saw that the light descended from a wide cylindrical structure extending all the way up to ground level, making it seem like he was at the bottom of a well.

"Maddening, isn't it?" A sudden voice interjected. "Freedom seems so close, yet it's so far away. Whoever designed this place must have been a total sadist."

Yukio sharply turned on his heels to face the person who had talked. Surveying the area, he noticed that a tall muscular man with tanned skin, green eyes and black hair tied in a ponytail was sitting on a throne-like structure in the topmost part of the amphitheater, observing Yukio with an amused smile. At the same time, about two dozen prisoners emerged from the shadows of the amphitheater, causing Yukio to tense upon sending their bloodlust.

"Guys, guys, what have I said about your manners?" The tanned man mockingly scolded them. "You're scaring our guest here. There'll be plenty of time for that later."

Upon saying that, the man jumped from the throne and landed a few meters away from Yukio, allowing him to get a better look at the numerous criminal marks on his face and body.

"Since you're a newcomer, chances are you haven't heard of me yet." The man said with a savage grin. "I'm Urashima Genzou, the man in control of the Facility's dark side and the absolute ruler of this Hell on Earth along with its denizens. Welcome to my kingdom, Tachibana Yukio."

"If this is your kingdom, it's in dire need of renovation, your Majesty."

Yukio's snide remark prompted several outraged howls to be heard from the other inmates, which were silenced though by a wave of Genzou's hand.

"So, we have a smartass here, huh?" Genzou sneered. "Unfortunately for you, such people really irritate me. Tell me, do you know why you were brought here?"

"Not really, but I wouldn't want to deny you the pleasure of a lengthy exposition either way." Yukio responded. "Please, feel free to start boasting any time you want."

"Let's see if you're still going to be in the mood for jokes after hearing that." Genzou's expression became severe. "You were brought here to die, Tachibana Yukio. How's that for boasting?"

"…Well, that surely doesn't sound pleasant." Yukio said while discreetly eyeing the rest of the inmates for any signs of attack. "And why was it decided I should die?"

"Come now, a smart guy like you should have realized the reason already." Genzou had a sarcastic smile on his face. "Among the inmates you knocked out during your earlier brawl, three of them were people under my wing. Worst of all, you added insult to injury by stealing their cards. Luckily, it's been quite some time since I've set an example of what happens to those who dare challenge me, so your little act of defiance came at a perfect timing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Simple really." Genzou began explaining. "There are several reasons I stand at the top of this cesspool of crime and villainy, chief among them being my strength. Whether it's a brawl or a Duel, I've never lost even once, keeping all these gentlemen you see around you in line. In exchange for that, I'm granted several privileges in this Facility by the staff. One among them is the right to eliminate prisoners who get on my nerves or are useless for work once in a while to keep everyone else on their toes. And since you dared to undermine my authority, even if it was done indirectly, you should know which one of the two you are, right?"

"If you hold so much authority here, maybe you should have asked for better living quarters for you and your thugs." Yukio gestured at the dilapidated chamber. "This place looks like it's going to fall apart at any moment."

"Don't be a fool." Genzou scoffed at Yukio's words. "Who would live in this dump? Me and my boys live in the underground floors, yes, but they're much better maintained than this, I assure you. This area is all that remains of the old prison building. Since it's deserted, it's the ideal place for executing disobedient prisoners like you out of the public eye."

"I see." Yukio nodded. "However, you've made one big mistake here, Genzou-san."

"Oh?" Genzou raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"You assume that I'll go down without a fight, something which is not happening."

"Oh, I fully expect you to put up a fight, and a good one at that." Genzou gestured at one of his underlings, who brought him two Duel Disks. "After all, everyone's starving for some entertainment here. As such, we'll kill two birds with one stone by turning your execution into a thrilling spectacle."

"So we're having a Duel, huh?" Yukio remarked as he grabbed the Duel Disk Genzou tossed him. "That's interesting. I assume that if I lose, I'll die. But what happens if I win?"

Yukio's words prompted a round of laughter to erupt from the audience.

"Defeat Genzou-san, you say!? Oi, oi, there's a limit to how foolish you can be, brat!"

"Tokumatsu Chojiro might have been undefeated for ten years within this prison, but our boss has reigned supreme in this place for even longer than that! The only reason he hasn't ousted that old fool yet is because he doesn't feel like it!"

"Yeah! No matter how ignorant you are, you should have at least heard rumors of 'Genzou of the Flowing Purgatory', one of the City's most feared Duelists and second only to that vicious Duelist Crusher, Sergey Volkov! You don't stand a chance against him!"

Such comments could be heard from around Yukio as the inmates expressed their absolute confidence at their boss's ability. Of course, being a resident of another dimension, Yukio had no idea if Genzou was truly that skilled. As such, he would have to be careful.

"If you win, you say?" Genzou spoke once the clamor around them died down. "In the unlikely scenario that happens, I guess you're free to go."

 _Yeah, for some reason, I can't come to believe that…_

Judging from the sinister expressions on everyone's face, Yukio suspected they would all jump on him the moment he won the Duel. It looked like he was in for a tough fight all things considered. After both Duelists put on their Duel Disks and activated them, a crimson wire was shot out of Genzou's Duel Disk and locked around Yukio's Duel Disk.

"This is…a Duel Anchor?"

"Indeed." Genzou grinned. "We wouldn't want you to try and run away in the middle of the match after all. Now, prepare yourself. I'll engrave into your body the strength of the man who stands at the top of this Facility's dark side!"

"Pathetic." Yukio spoke with derision. "In that case, I'll defeat you and show you the 'strength' you've cultivated by climbing over numerous people, and which you're so proud of, means less than nothing out there!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted in unison.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Genzou – LP: 4000

"I'll start things up." Genzou announced. "First, let's prepare the stage of our battle. I activate the Field Spell Card Purgatory Flood!"

Following the activation of the Spell, waves of eerie blue flames erupted from the ground, surrounding the two Duelists.

"Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Purgatory Extinguishment." Genzou stated. "Through its effect, I can discard one card from my hand and add one Spell or Trap Card with "Purgatory" on its name from my Deck to my hand. I choose Rising Purgatory. Then, I will banish the discarded Infernoid Shaitan from my Graveyard and Special Summon Infernoid Beelzebub (Fire/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/LV: 2) in defense mode!"

A small, mechanical creature with many legs appeared on Genzou's field.

"Infernoid…?" Yukio wondered. "What sort of archetype is that? In any case, at least I can see where he got his nickname from."

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Genzou said. "Now, it's your turn. You'd better make this worth my while."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." Yukio smirked. "My turn! Draw! Using the Scale 2 Dharma-Eye Magician and the Scale 5 Nobledragon Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Following Yukio's words, two columns of light appeared next to him, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 and 4! Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, Nexus Magician (ATK: 1200/DEF: 500/LV: 3/SC: 8) and Chimeric Magician (ATK: 1100/DEF: 1300/LV: 3/SC: 5)!"

Two lights emerged from the Pendulum portal and took the form of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Pendulum Summon?" Genzou seemed surprised, while uneasy murmurs could be heard coming from the surroundings. "Is that a new form of summon? Dueling sure has evolved during the time I've spent inside this place. However, don't think that you stand a chance against me just because you're utilizing a trick I've never seen before. In the face of my absolute power, it means less than nothing!"

"Is that so?" Yukio grinned. "However, I'm far from finished yet. Chimeric Magician's effect activates! Since this card was Pendulum Summoned successfully, I can add Dowsing Fusion from my Deck to my hand! Next, I summon Synchronic Magician (ATK: 300/DEF: 100/LV: 1/SC: 3)!"

The magician dressed in grey robes and holding a staff with three concentric rings on its tip appeared on Yukio's field.

"I activate Synchronic Magician's effect." Yukio declared. "By sending one "Magician" Monster from my Deck to my Graveyard, I can increase this card's Level by an amount equal to the discarded Monster's Level. I will discard the Level 2 Initiate Magician (Synchronic Magician LV: 1→3). And now, Initiate Magician's effect activates, enabling me to add Summoner Magician from my Deck to my hand. Then, I tune my Level 3 Chimeric Magician to my now Level 3 Synchronic Magician!"

As Chimeric Magician turned into three stars while Synchronic Magician became three rings surrounding them, Yukio chanted.

"Spellcaster that embodies speed! Dash forward on the endless road! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6! Drive Magician (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 6)!"

Another magician dressed in red and black armor and holding a staff with several exhaust ports on it appeared on Yukio's field.

"Due to Nobledragon Magician's Pendulum Effect, Synchronic Magician will be sent to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard." Yukio stated. "Next up, I activate Nexus Magician's effect! By sending this card to the Graveyard, I can increase the attack of one Synchro Monster I control by 1200. My choice is, of course, Drive Magician! Amplify Charge!"

The cords on Nexus Magician's attached themselves to Drive Magician's back, with the Monster itself turning into particles and getting absorbed by Drive Magician.

(Drive Magician ATK: 2400→3600)

"An attack of 3600 right off the bat!?" An inmate exclaimed. "Be careful, Boss!"

"Furthermore, I activate the Spell Card Dowsing Fusion." Yukio stated. "Through its effect, I will banish Nexus Magician and Synchronic Magician from my Graveyard and Extra Deck respectively to perform a Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Spellcaster that affirms the bonds! Spellcaster that weaves the bonds! Become one now to call forth a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Fortune Magician (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1600/LV: 7)!"

The magician dressed in a trench coat and holding a staff with a large dice on its tip appeared on Yukio's field.

"First, it's Pendulum Summon, and now it's Fusion Summon?" Genzou seemed astonished. "You know, I'm almost tempted to let you live just so that you can teach me these strange summoning methods. Almost."

"You would have wasted your time even if you did so." Yukio said. "I have nothing to teach to a worthless thug like you."

"If I were you, I'd tone down that condescending attitude somewhat." Genzou growled. "Trust me when I say that death is actually not the worst thing that can happen to you here. In all my years in this hole, I've perfected several painful torture techniques that made my victims beg for death. You really don't want to experience how cruel I can become."

"I'm sure nothing you can do to me is worse than listening to your incessant babbling. Now, battle!" Yukio announced. "Fortune Magician, destroy Infernoid Beelzebub! Power Dice!"

The dice at the top of Fortune Magician's wand shot forward, destroying Beelzebub.

"Next up, Drive Magician, attack him directly!" Yukio ordered his Monster. "Mach Assault!"

"Not so fast!" Genzou shouted. "I activate one of my face-downs, Mad Feast of Purgatory! Due to its effect, I can send one "Purgatory" Spell or Trap Card from my hand or field to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon up to three "Infernoid" Monsters from my Deck whose total Levels equal 8! I will send Purgatory Extinguishment to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Infernoid Asmodai (Fire/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 0/LV: 5) and Infernoid Lucifugus (Fire/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 0/LV: 3) from my Deck in defense mode!"

Following Genzou's words, two mechanical beasts, a winged one holding a staff and another winged one looking like a gargoyle, appeared on his field.

"In that case, I activate Drive Magician's second effect, allowing it to inflict 500 points of damage whenever it destroys an opponent's Monster by battle!" Yukio stated. "Destroy Infernoid Asmodai, Drive Magician! Mach Assault!"

Drive Magician slammed its staff on Asmodai's head and destroyed the Monster, with its fragments striking Genzou's body and causing him to hiss in pain.

Genzou – LP: 4000→3500

"With the Battle Phase's end, I activate Fortune Magician's effect." Yukio declared. "I roll a dice, and if I get an even number, my Life Points will increase by 400 points multiplied by the number of Monsters on the field. If I don't, I'll lose the same amount of Life Points. Fortune Roll!"

The dice on the tip of Fortune Magician's staff shot forward. After rolling for a few times, it stopped on two.

"Yosh, it's an even number!" Yukio cheered. "This means I gain 1200 Life Points!"

Yukio – LP: 4000→5200

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Before that, I activate my second face-down, the Continuous Trap Rising Purgatory." Genzou announced. "Now, it's my turn! Draw! At this moment, the effects of both Purgatory Flood and Rising Purgatory activate! Through my Field Spell's effect, I special summon an Infernoid Token (Fire/Fiend/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) on the field, and through Rising Purgatory's effect, I will return Infernoid Shaitan from my banish zone to my Graveyard! Next, I activate the Spell Card Purgatory Collapse! Through its effect, if I control an "Infernoid" Monster, I can send three cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard in order to draw two cards!"

Upon checking out his cards, Genzou let out a sly smile.

"Now, allow me to invite you further into the depths of purgatory, Tachibana Yukio! I activate the effect of Infernoid Lucifugus! Once per turn, this card can target one Monster on the field and destroy it! I select your Drive Magician! Do it, Lucifugus! Corruption Blaze!"

A wave of blue flames shot out of the Monster's mouth, vaporizing Drive Magician with ease.

"Furthermore, I activate the effect of the discarded Infernoid Belphegor in my Graveyard." Genzou stated. "By banishing two "Infernoid" Monsters from my hand or Graveyard, I can Special Summon it! However, thanks to Purgatory Flood's other effect, I can also banish Monsters from my field for the Special Summon of an "Infernoid" Monster! As such, I will banish Lucifugus and my Infernoid Token to Special Summon Infernoid Belphegor (Fire/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 0/LV: 6)!"

Another mechanical beast clad in violet armor with yellow crystals throughout its body appeared on Genzou's field.

"We are not done yet!" Genzou exclaimed. "I also activate the effect of the discarded Infernoid Adramelech in my Graveyard, banishing Shaitan and Beelzebub from my Graveyard in order to special summon it as well (Fire/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 0/LV: 8)!"

A winged, mechanical demon with blazing crystals throughout its body appeared next to Belphegor.

"These Monsters can also be special summoned from the Graveyard, apart from being Special Summoned from the hand, by banishing their comrades from your hand or Graveyard?" Yukio seemed astonished. "What's up with this effect?"

"Are you surprised?" Genzou laughed. "This is the power of the agents of purgatory, the Infernoid Monsters! They will revive from the depths of Hell again and again in order to hunt down their prey! Now, I'll have you bear witness to their destructive power with your own body! Battle! Infernoid Adramelech, destroy Fortune Magician!"

"I activate my face-down Trap, Tense Great Shield!" Yukio exclaimed. "Thanks to its effect, Fortune Magician will not be destroyed by battle for the remainder of this turn!"

Adramelech's flames struck a polyhedral barrier that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, preventing them from engulfing Fortune Magician.

"However, you'll still receive the damage." Genzou let out a sardonic smile. "Furthermore, you'd better be ready for a…shocking surprise coming your way, Tachibana Yukio!"

Before Yukio could ask him what he meant, an electrical current travelled through the Duel Anchor and shocked his body, causing him to let out a cry of pain in response.

Yukio – LP: 5200→4600

"What…the Hell…was that?" Yukio gasped. "What…did you do?"

"I believe I did say this was an execution beforehand, no?" Genzou smirked. "Each time you take damage in this Duel, the Anchor will discharge an electrical current towards you, which will grow stronger the lower your Life Points become. Naturally, when they hit zero, you will receive a lethal amount of voltage which will fry you. There's also the possibility your body will give out before that from the constant shocks, but, for the sake of those who bet that you'll last until the end, I do hope you'll be able to keep it together."

"Great, this is the arena all over again…" Yukio muttered. "Oi, you have one more attack left, don't you? Get on with it then."

"As you wish." Genzou pointed at Fortune Magician. "Infernoid Belphegor, attack Fortune Magician as well! At this moment, the effect of Infernoid Belphegor activates as well, forcing you to banish one card from your Extra Deck since this card declared an attack!"

"Tch." Yukio clicked his tongue. "I choose to banish Voyager Magician."

"Now, Belphegor's attack continues!" Genzou exclaimed. "And with it, another 200 points of damage are coming your way, Tachibana Yukio!"

Belphegor shot a stream of purplish flames that were once more prevented from reaching Fortune Magician. However, some embers struck Yukio's body as he received another shock from the Duel Anchor at the same time. It was all he could do not to scream.

Yukio – LP: 4600→4400

"I believe that's enough pain for now." Genzou stated. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn with that. Now, show me that you can keep struggling against the unsurmountable odds. The more you keep fighting, the sweeter your eventual defeat will be."

"I have heard such words a thousand times before." Yukio spoke with a confident expression. "And as for those who made such declarations, their bark was worse than their bite in every case! My turn! Draw! At this moment, the effect of Fortune Magician activates. I will roll a dice once more, and if the result in an even number, I get to draw another card. If it's not, I have to send one card from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard. Fortune Roll!"

Fortune Magician shot its dice forward once more, which landed on six.

"Alright!" Yukio made a guts pose. "Since it's an even number, I get to draw one more card!"

"You're really favored by Lady Luck, aren't you?" Genzou remarked. "However, don't expect that you'll win this Duel by merely relying on luck! During your Standby Phase, the effect of Rising Purgatory activates, enabling me to add one "Infernoid" Monster from my Graveyard to my hand! I select Infernoid Asmodai!"

"I see." Yukio narrowed his eyes. "By using Rising Purgatory's effect, you can keep reusing your "Infernoid" Monsters again and again by returning them to your hand and Graveyard during our respective Standby Phases. And thanks to Purgatory Flood, you can keep gathering Infernoid Tokens for further summons. What a nasty combo."

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg." Genzou grinned savagely. "You've yet to experience the true terror of my "Infernoid" Deck. Survive long enough and you'll get to see the depths of the abyss firsthand."

"Ominous." Yukio remarked. "However, there's nothing you can show me that's more frightening than what I have already seen in my life, Genzou-san. Now, let's continue. Using my already Set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once more! Return from the Extra Deck, Chimeric Magician! And from my hand, appear, Destiny Magician (ATK: 1800/DEF: 500/LV: 4/SC: 1) and Summoner Magician (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 7)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of Monsters.

"Since they were summoned successfully, the effects of Chimeric Magician and Summoner Magician activate, enabling me to add Fusion and Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon from my Deck to my hand respectively. Next, I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Ritual! Through its effect, I will send all cards in my Pendulum Zones to the Graveyard in order to have this card be treated as Karma Manifestation! Then, I offer Fortune Magician and Destiny Magician as tributes in order to Ritual Summon!"

Yukio's two Monsters turned into energy and were absorbed by the Pendulum portal, which discharged a stream of azure flames as Yukio chanted.

"Malevolent dragon that is the harbinger of calamity! Heed my prayer with this ritual and emerge from the chaos of indeterminacy to annihilate all that stands in your path! Ritual Summon! Descend now, Level 10! Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2600/LV: 10)!"

A dragon clad in dark blue-colored armor with crimson gems embedded on it appeared on the field, spreading its darkish grey mechanical wings wide.

"Oi, what the Hell is up with that guy?" An inmate asked. "I've never heard of these bizarre summoning methods he's using before and I've only been in here for a year! There's no way Dueling has changed that much since then!"

"What does it matter?" Another prisoner said in a flippant tone. "You heard what Boss said before. No matter what sort of tricks he pulls, there's no way he's winning this."

"Since Destiny Magician was used as tribute for a Ritual Summon, I get to draw a card." Yukio announced. "Now, I activate Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy all other Level 5 or higher Monsters on the field and inflict 400 points of damage to their controller for each destroyed Monster! That means both Infernoid Monsters you control will be destroyed!"

"Before that, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Apostle of Purgatory!" Genzou exclaimed. "Through its effect, I can target one "Infernoid" Monster I control and that target becomes unaffected by your card effects for this turn! I select Infernoid Adramelech!"

"However, your Infernoid Belphegor will not be spared from my dragon's wrath." Yukio pointed out. "Do it, Disaster Karma! Creation Purge!"

Following Yukio's command, the dragon unleashed several bolts of energy from the gems on its armor that destroyed Infernoid Belphegor and started inflicting damage on the surroundings, forcing the other prisoners to take cover in haste.

Genzou – LP: 3500→3100

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Fusion!" Yukio declared. "Thanks to its effect, I will fuse Summoner Magician and Chimeric Magician!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside the multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Arcane master of rituals! Spellcaster with the chimeric body! Gather your power now under the baton's guidance! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 7! The warrior whose song echoes across the battlefield, Harmonious Melody Paladin (ATK: 2700/DEF: 1800/LV: 7/SC: 8)!"

The spellcaster holding a musical sheet and a baton-shaped wand appeared on Yukio's field.

"Battle!" Yukio shouted. "Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon, eliminate Infernoid Adramelech! Kalasutra Immolation!"

A dark blue-colored inferno erupted from Disaster Karma's maw, incinerating Adramelech with ease and sending Genzou skidding backwards.

Genzou – LP: 3100→2600

"This will finish you off!" Yukio pointed at Genzou. "Attack him directly, Harmonious Melody Paladin!"

"Dream on, brat!" Genzou yelled. "I activate my last face-down, Purgatory of the Azure Flame! Thanks to its effect, I can Special Summon an "Infernoid" Monster from my hand by ignoring its summoning conditions! However, that Monster's effects are negated! I select Infernoid Asmodai and Special Summon it in defense mode!"

A corridor made of azure flames appeared on Genzou's field, out of which emerged Infernoid Asmodai.

"In that case, destroy Infernoid Asmodai, Harmonious Melody Paladin!" Yukio ordered his Monster. "Fantasia Concerto!"

A stream of musical notes generated from the Paladin's wand enveloped Asmodai and destroyed it with a thunderous explosion.

"You dodged my attack pretty well…" Yukio grudgingly praised his opponent. "I end my turn."

"Likewise, you came pretty close to beating me." Genzou grimaced. "But unfortunately for you, miracles happen only once during a Duel. You won't get another chance like this, I assure you. My turn! Draw! With Purgatory Flood's effect, I will special summon another Infernoid Token, and thanks to Rising Purgatory's effect, I will return Infernoid Lucifugus back to my Graveyard. Now, it's time for you to meet the Monster that stands at the apex of the ten agents of purgatory, Tachibana Yukio! I banish my Infernoid Token, Infernoid Lucifugus and Infernoid Asmodai from my field and Graveyard in order to Special Summon Infernoid Nehemoth (Fire/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

A Monster with a long, serpentine body covered in crimson armor and two large wings on its back appeared on Genzou's field, letting out a loud howl that had the rest of the prisoners covering their ears.

"Infernoid Nehemoth's effect activates!" Genzou declared. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can destroy all other Monsters on the field! Sinister Serenade!"

"I banish Tense Great Shield from my Graveyard and target Disaster Karma for its effect!" Yukio exclaimed. "Now, in exchange for halving my Monster's attack (Disaster Karma ATK: 3300→1650), it cannot be destroyed by card effects for this turn! Furthermore, Harmonious Melody Paladin's effect activates! If this card would be destroyed, I can place it on my Pendulum Zone instead!"

Following Yukio's words, a polyhedral shield appeared to protect Disaster Karma from Nehemoth's soundwave, while Harmonious Melody Paladin abruptly disappeared from the field and rose to the top of the left column of light.

"If card effects are ineffective, I suppose we'll solve it the old-fashioned way." Genzou stated. "Battle! Infernoid Nehemoth, destroy Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon!"

Nehemoth proceeded to surge forward and envelop Disaster Karma with its serpentine body, constricting it tightly until it was destroyed. Meanwhile, Yukio received an even more powerful shock than before from the Duel Anchor that had him almost fall to his knees due to the pain.

Yukio – LP: 4400→3050

"Oh, what's the matter, you poor thing?" Genzou taunted Yukio. "All tuckered out already?"

"Heh…you'd wish." Yukio said as he steadied himself. "Since Disaster Karma was destroyed, I activate its effect! By banishing it from the Graveyard, I can destroy all cards on the field and Special Summon one of the Monsters used as its tribute from my Graveyard!"

"Sorry, not happening." Genzou smiled maliciously. "Thanks to Purgatory Collapse, this useful Trap was also sent to the Graveyard. Now, I activate the effect of Purgatory Breath in my Graveyard! By banishing this card, I can negate the activation of a card effect in either player's Graveyard or banish zone! As such, I will negate the activation of your Disaster Karma's effect! Finally, I can also draw a card thanks to its second effect."

"You also evaded my dragon's effect, huh…?" Yukio narrowed his eyes. "That Infernoid Deck is truly troublesome."

"I end my turn with this." Genzou grinned. "Now, let's see what sort of half-baked strategy you'll come up with to deal with my magnificent Infernoid Nehemoth."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw!"

"At this moment, Rising Purgatory's effect activates once more." Genzou stated. "Thanks to it, I will add Infernoid Adramelech from my Graveyard to my hand."

"I activate the Ritual Spell Arrival from the Different Dimension." Yukio declared. "Through its effect, I will offer the Summoner Magician in my Extra Deck as tribute in order to Ritual Summon!"

As Summoner Magician was absorbed by the futuristic altar which appeared on the field, Yukio chanted.

"Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 4! The eternal seeker of knowledge, Dowsing Magician (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500/LV: 4/SC: 5)!"

A magician dressed in a light blue robe and holding an oversized dowsing rod appeared on the field.

"Dowsing Magician's effect activates." Yukio announced. "When this card is summoned successfully, I can add one Level 4 or lower "Magician" Pendulum Monster from my Deck, Graveyard or banish zone to my hand. I choose to add the Scale 1 Violet Poison Magician from my Deck to my hand and set it on the Pendulum Zone."

Violet Poison Magician rose to the top of the right column of light, rebuilding the Pendulum Scale. As Yukio contemplated his next move, a light breeze blew across his face. Immediately afterwards, the shadowed image of a new Monster appeared before him momentarily before vanishing.

 _This strange phenomenon again… What's going on here?_

"I…will banish Arrival from the Different Dimension in order to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Monster from my banish zone with its effects negated." Yukio returned his focus to the Duel with some difficulty. "Return to my side, Synchronic Magician!"

Synchronic Magician appeared on the field once more after emerging from a portal on the ground.

"Also, with my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7! Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Destiny Magician and Chimeric Magician!"

Yukio's previously destroyed Monsters emerged from the Pendulum portal as beams of energy and materialized on the field.

"Through Chimeric Magician's effect, I add Pendulum Fusion from my Deck to my hand."

"You've brought back those weaklings once more." Genzou scoffed at Yukio's actions. "These insignificant Monsters cannot possibly stand up to Nehemoth!"

"Not on their own, they can't." Yukio admitted. "However, by combining their power into one, they can give birth to a new gale that will tear apart your Monster! I tune my Level 4 Destiny Magician and my Level 3 Chimeric Magician with my Level 1 Synchronic Magician!"

As Destiny Magician ad Chimeric Magician turned into four and three stars respectively, while Synchronic Magician turned into a green ring surrounding them, Yukio chanted.

"Gathering winds will now turn into a furious squall ravaging everything in its path! Become the personification of the storm itself! Synchro Summon! Emerge now, Level 8! The warrior wreathed in raging gusts, Tempestuous Gale Paladin (Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800/LV: 8/SC: 2)!"

A new Monster clad in thick, white armor with several parts of it colored green appeared on Yukio's field. It was armed with two large war fans and was surrounded by violent gusts of wind that looked ready to spiral out of control at any moment.

"Another Synchro Monster?" Genzou seemed mildly surprised. "And it's one with an attack of 3000 no less. You, are you sure you aren't a Tops, brat? I find it hard to believe that a Common would be able to gather so many powerful cards."

"If I say I am one, will that get me out of here unharmed?"

"Hell no!" Genzou laughed. "I hate the Tops as much as anyone born in the slums does. The only thing that will change is the amount of satisfaction your death will bring me."

"Unfortunately for you, then, I'm not a member of the Tops." Yukio said. "Now, let's resume the Duel. I activate Tempestuous Gale Paladin's effect! When this card is summoned successfully, I can return either all of your Monsters or all your Spells and Traps back to your hand! Furthermore, you'll receive 400 points of damage for each returned card! I choose to return all of your Spells and Traps, which means you'll receive 800 points of damage since you have two of them! Do it, my Paladin! Auster Tempest!"

Tempestuous Gale Paladin swung one of its war fans, generating a large amount of wind that blew away the azure flames surrounding them and sent Genzou flying. Meanwhile, the rest of the prisoners rushed to take cover once more due to the large amounts of flying debris. A couple of them weren't fast enough though and got knocked out by them.

Genzou – LP: 2600→1800

"You've went and done it, you damn sewer rat." Genzou growled as he got up. "However, it was a big mistake not to target Nehemoth even if the effect damage was increased. Unless your aim is mutual destruction after all?"

"Patience." Yukio said. "My strategy is not over yet. I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Fusion! By sending the cards on my Pendulum Zone to the Graveyard, I can perform a Fusion Summon by using them as materials! As such, I will fuse Violet Poison Magician and Harmonious Melody Paladin!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Arcane master of poisons! Warrior of resonant harmony! Become one now to call forth the ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Starve Venemy Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 1)!"

The Monster which resembled a mix between a dragon and a carnivorous plant appeared on Yukio's field.

"Another dragon?" Genzou wondered. "You sure love these kinds of Monsters, don't you, brat? However, Nehemoth is still far more powerful than it!"

"Not for long." Yukio grinned. "I activate Starve Venemy's effect, targeting Infernoid Nehemoth with it! Now, your Monster will have its effect negated, lose 500 attack and you'll receive 500 points of damage! Do it, Starve Venemy! Gluttony Spore!"

A number of spores were shot out of the dragon's claws and were embedded in Nehemoth's armor. Immediately afterwards, two vines erupted from it; one was connected to Starve Venemy and the other struck Genzou's body, opening a gash on his arm much to his surprise.

(Infernoid Nehemoth ATK: 3000→2500)

Genzou – LP: 1800→1300

"To think that you would be able to injure this me, you sure are getting carried away, brat." Genzou bared his teeth at Yukio. "For your sake, you'd better do your best to settle things in this turn or you'll deeply regret it!"

"Don't worry; I have every intention to do so!" Yukio declared. "Battle! Tempestuous Gale Paladin, attack Infernoid Nehemoth! Heavenly Storm!"

"Naïve!" Genzou exclaimed. "I activate the effect of Infernoid Shell (Fire/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 200/LV: 1) in my hand! Whenever an opponent's Monster declares an attack while I have only "Infernoid" Monsters in my Graveyard and banish zone, I can banish this card from my hand and end the Battle Phase, along with drawing one card from my Deck!"

Tempestuous Gale Paladin's winds were prevented from reaching Nehemoth due to the sudden appearance of a mechanical shell that absorbed them.

"Damn it." Yukio cursed. "I end my turn with this."

"In that case, let's finally put an end to this battle, shall we?" Genzou stated. "My turn! Draw! First, I will activate Purgatory Flood once more! Then, I summon Infernoid Decatron (Fire/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 200/LV: 1)!"

While the field was covered in azure flames once more, a small, mechanical creature with several crystals on its body appeared on Genzou's field as well.

"I activate Decatron's effect." Genzou announced. "When this card is summoned, I can send one "Infernoid" Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to increase this card's Level by the Level of the sent Monster, as well as replacing its name and effects with those of the sent Monster's. I will send the Level 9 Infernoid Lilith from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to increase Decatron's Level by 9 (Infernoid Decatron LV: 1→10). And now, I tune my Level 10 Infernoid Nehemoth with my Level 10 Infernoid Decatron!"

"What!?" Yukio cried out in shock. "But the combined Level of these Monsters is 20! There is no Synchro Monster, or any kind of Monster for that matter, with such a Level!"

"True, but there is a Monster which can be Synchro Summoned by releasing two "Infernoid" Monsters with the same Level." Genzou let out a sinister smile. "And that Monster is the one which rules over the kin of purgatory! Prepare to bear witness to the power residing in the depths of Hell, Tachibana Yukio!"

As Infernoid Decatron turned into ten rings while Nehemoth turned into a dark energy beam passing through them, Genzou chanted.

"Recusant demon forged within the flames of purgatory! Open the gates of the Underworld and let endless darkness pour forth on this world! Synchro Summon! Demonstrate your might, Level 10! Infernoid Sitra Achra (Fire/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3200/DEF: 3200/LV: 10)!"

The azure flames surrounding the field converged on a single spot in the middle, opening a vortex out of which emerged a humanoid mechanical Monster sitting on a black throne. The Monster was covered in obsidian armor with several pulsating crystals embedded on it, holding a large pitchfork on its right arm.

"What…is that Monster?" Yukio felt like vomiting from the aura of malice emitting from that Infernoid. "And that Synchro Summon using Monsters with the same Level… It looks like a prototype form of Xyz Summon…"

"It's too soon for you to be afraid, you piece of trash." Genzou smirked. "Infernoid Sitra Achra's first effect activates! Once per turn, I can banish an "Infernoid" Monster from my hand or Deck and destroy one Monster on the field! I will banish Infernoid Ba'al from my Deck in order to destroy your Tempestuous Gale Paladin!"

Following Genzou's words, Sitra Achra extended its hand and created a magic circle, out of which emerged the spirit of Infernoid Ba'al, which proceeded to envelop Yukio's Monster and destroy it.

"Next, I activate Sitra Achra's second effect!" Genzou declared. "Once per turn, I can target one "Infernoid" Monster in my hand or Graveyard and have Sitra Achra copy its effects until the End Phase! I choose to copy the effects of Infernoid Adramelech in my hand! Now, battle! Infernoid Sitra Achra, destroy Starve Venemy Dragon! Realm of Evil!"

A storm of darkness erupted from Sitra Achra's pitchfork, consuming Starve Venemy Dragon and sending Yukio skidding backwards as another painful electrical shock went through his body.

Yukio – LP: 3050→2350

"Due to its effect…Starve Venemy will be placed…on the Pendulum Zone…"

Yukio wheezed out as Starve Venemy rose to the top of the right column of light.

"Since Sitra Achra destroyed a Monster, the effect it inherited from Adramelech activates, allowing it to attack once more!" Genzou stated. "Destroy Dowsing Magician, Infernoid Sitra Achra! Realm of Evil!"

The previous scene was repeated once more as Dowsing Magician was consumed by the darkness. The Monster's destruction sent Yukio flying just as he received another shock that was even worse than the previous one, causing a cry of pain to escape from his mouth.

Yukio – LP: 2350→1050

"I'll also place…Dowsing Magician in my other Pendulum Zone…through its effect…"

Dowsing Magician rose to the top of the left column of light following Yukio's words.

"This will finish you off!" Genzou exclaimed. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Vengeful Purgatory! Thanks to its effect, I can target one "Infernoid" Monster I control which has destroyed an opponent's Monster through battle and have it attack once more! Go, Infernoid Sitra Achra! Attack this miserable vermin directly and liberate him from his suffering!"

"Starve Venemy Dragon's Pendulum Effect activates!" Yukio declared. "Once during either player's turn, I can reduce an instance of battle damage to 0!"

A semi-transparent barrier that appeared around Yukio intercepted Sitra Achra's storm of darkness.

"Such petty tricks!" Genzou shouted. "However, I'm not finished with you yet! I activate the effect of Vengeful Purgatory in my Graveyard! By banishing this card from my Graveyard, I can inflict 400 points of damage to you for each Monster that was destroyed through battle with "Infernoid" Monsters I control during this turn! Infernoid Sitra Achra destroyed two Monsters, which means you'll receive 800 points of damage!"

Following Genzou's words, several spectral hands appeared around Yukio and dug their claws into his body. Meanwhile, the most intense shock he had received so far assaulted Yukio's body as he screamed and fell to his knees due to the severe pain, struggling not to lose consciousness.

Yukio – LP: 1050→350

"I will place my Rising Purgatory Trap Card face-down once more and end my turn." Genzou stared at the kneeling Yukio. "Come on, get up, brat. We don't have all day here. Or if you don't feel like continuing this pointless fight, just surrender and I promise to finish you off quickly. I suppose you've earned that much at least."

"Who the Hell…is surrendering?" Yukio spoke with a defiant tone as he slowly got up. "And also…let me return your earlier words back to you. You'll regret not finishing me off in the previous turn!"

"Hahaha!" One of the inmates watching laughed sardonically. "What are you saying, kid!? It's obvious that Boss has an overwhelming advantage! There's no way you can take down his ace Monster!"

"But, by all means, keep on fighting!" Another shouted. "After all, I've bet that you'll last until the end of this Duel!"

"No, just throw in the towel already!" Another inmate interjected. "Otherwise, we'll lose our bets!"

"All of you, shut the Hell up." Genzou admonished his lackeys before turning to Yukio. "So you claim you still have a chance to win this Duel, even though you have no cards in your hand and on your field? That's interesting. Then, try it if you can! And when you fail miserably, I will send you straight to Hell at long last, you persistent bug!"

"If anyone's going to Hell, that's you!" Yukio shouted. "My turn! Draw! I activate Dowsing Magician's Pendulum Effect, destroying Starve Venemy Dragon in my other Pendulum Zone in order to add Supply Magician to my hand! Then, I will set the Scale 5 Supply Magician to my other Pendulum Zone!"

Supply Magician rose to the top of Yukio's right column of light.

"And now, I activate Supply Magician's Pendulum Effect! By banishing this card, I get to draw one card from my Deck!"

Upon drawing his next card, Yukio let out a small smile.

 _This could work. However, I'm still not sure if I have seen all of Infernoid Sitra Achra's effects yet. In that case…!_

"I Set the Scale 9 Hope Magician in my Pendulum Scale!" Yukio announced as Hope Magician rose to the top of the right column of light. "With my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 6 through 8! Return to my side, Starve Venemy Dragon and Tempestuous Gale Paladin!"

Yukio's two Monsters returned to the field after emerging as beams of energy from the Pendulum portal.

"Tempestuous Gale Paladin's effect activates once more!" Yukio stated. "I will return all of your Spell and Trap Cards back to the field in order to inflict 800 points of damage to you! Auster Tempest!"

The surroundings were buffeted by raging winds once more as Yukio's Monster swung its war fans, blowing away Genzou's cards and sending him skidding backwards.

Genzou – LP: 1300→500

"And now, I activate Starve Venemy Dragon's effect!" Yukio declared. "I target Infernoid Sitra Achra in order to negate its effects, reduce its attack by 500 and inflict 500 points of damage to you!"

"If that's supposed to be your endgame, it's disappointing!" Genzou exclaimed. "Infernoid Sitra Achra's final effect activates! If this Monster would be affected by a card effect, I can banish one "Infernoid" Monster from my Graveyard in order to negate the effect and banish that card! I banish Infernoid Decatron in order to negate your Starve Venemy Dragon's effect and banish it!"

Immediately afterwards, several claws made of azure flame grabbed Starve Venemy Dragon and dragged it inside a portal that appeared in the middle of the field.

"As I suspected, that Monster had another effect." Yukio rubbed his chin. "But since it can use that effect indefinitely as long as there "Infernoid" Monsters in the Graveyard, that means I can only destroy it through battle, huh…?"

"That's right." Genzou said. "However, your Paladin is 200 attack points short of reaching Sitra Achra's attack, which means your last-ditch attempt to turn the tide of this Duel has failed miserably! Now, hurry up and end your turn so I can finish you off!"

"Don't be so hasty." Yukio pointed at the only card he was holding. "My counterattack begins with this card! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Pendulum Mimic! Through its effect, I can replace the effects of one card on my Pendulum Zone with the Pendulum Effect of a Monster on the field or on either player's Pendulum Zone! I choose to replace Dowsing Magician's Pendulum Effect with that of Tempestuous Gale Paladin's!"

"And what will that accomplish, apart from wasting everyone's time even further?"

"It will defeat you." Yukio replied so to Genzou's derisive comment. "Due to Tempestuous Gale Paladin's Pendulum Effect, all Synchro monsters on my side on the field gain an additional 800 attack! Since my Paladin is a Synchro Monster, its attack will also increase (Tempestuous Gale Paladin ATK: 3000→3800)!"

"Impossible!" Genzou exclaimed. "An attack of 3800!? A worthless piece of trash like you has surpassed Sitra Achra's attack!?"

"Now, the finale!" Yukio declared. "Learn for yourself how insignificant your power truly is! Tempestuous Gale Paladin, strike down Infernoid Sitra Achra with all your might! Heavenly Storm!"

Responding to its master's will, Tempestuous Gale Paladin swung its war fans with all its strength, conjuring a mighty typhoon that made its previous attacks look like a small breeze in comparison. Incapable of withstanding this assault, Sitra Achra was shredded to pieces. Meanwhile, the rest of the amphitheater started crumbling, with the spectators screaming and scurrying outside as fast as they could to escape this rampage.

"Absurd…" Genzou had a shocked expression on his face as he was sent flying. "To think that I of all people…would be taken down by a mere brat…!"

Genzou – LP: 500→0

Yukio: WIN

Following the conclusion, Yukio tossed aside the Duel Anchor and glared at the handful of prisoners that had remained in the now ruined amphitheater with a severe expression.

"Does anyone else want to try his luck!?"

His words had the intended effect as the prisoners rushed out of the amphitheater as fast as they could. After all, no-one wanted to pick up a fight with the guy who had just defeated their boss and trashed almost the entire old prison building.

Upon making sure that there wasn't anyone else left apart from him and the unconscious Genzou, who was lying on top of a pile of rubble, Yukio approached him, giving him a few slaps on the face to wake him up. Since there seemed to be no effect, Yukio decided to resort to other means. Picking up a broken bucket that was lying nearby, Yukio filled it with water from the dripping pipes and splashed it on Genzou's face, causing him to wake up while coughing.

"What…?" Genzou glared at Yukio after his consciousness fully returned. "Come to gloat, have you…?"

"Not exactly." Yukio said as he stepped on Genzou's chest hard, causing a cry of pain to escape his lips. "You have been in this prison for quite some time, haven't you?"

"That's right…" Genzou nodded. "Why…are you asking?"

"Tell me everything you know about this place…or else."

As someone who had spent years in this prison, Yukio was sure Genzou had knowledge of a plethora of interesting facts—which would be essential if he and his friends were to successfully escape this Facility.

* * *

Card Corner

 **Tempestuous Gale Paladin**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 2800, LV: 8, SC: 2

Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect

1 "Magician" Pendulum Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner "Magician" Pendulum Monsters

Pendulum Effect: When this card is in your Pendulum Zone, all Synchro monsters on your side of the field gain 800 ATK. Once during either player's turn, when your opponent Special Summons a Monster, you can inflict damage to them equal to its Level/Rank x 200.

Monster Effect: When this card is summoned successfully, you can return all cards on either the opponent's Monster or Spell/Trap Zone back to the hand and inflict 400 points of damage for each card. When this card destroys an opponent' Monster, you can special summon a Pendulum Monster from your hand or Extra Deck whose Level is equal to or lower than the destroyed monster's, but it cannot attack this turn. If this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Infernoid Shell**

ATK: 0, DEF: 200, LV: 1

Fire/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: If you have only "Infernoid" Monsters in your Graveyard and banish zone when your opponent's Monster declares an attack, you can banish this card from your hand; negate the attack, end the Battle Phase and draw one card from your Deck.

 **Infernoid Sitra Achra**

ATK: 3200, DEF: 3200, LV: 10

Fire/Fiend/Synchro/Effect

1 Level 5 or higher "Infernoid" Tuner Monster + 1 "Infernoid" Monster with the same Level as the Tuner Monster

This card can only be Special Summoned by sending the above materials to the Graveyard (this Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon). If you don't use Level 9 or higher Monsters as Materials for this card's summon, negate the following effects. Once per turn, you can banish one "Infernoid" Monster from your hand or Deck; destroy one Monster on the field. Once per turn, you can target one "Infernoid" Monster in your hand or Graveyard; this card gains its effects until the End Phase. During either player's turn, if this card would be affected by a card effect, you can banish an "Infernoid" Monster from your Graveyard; negate that effect and banish that card.

 **Purgatory Collapse**

Normal Spell Card

If you control an "Infernoid" Monster, send the top three cards of your Deck to the Graveyard, then draw two cards from your Deck.

 **Pendulum Ritual**

Normal Spell Card

If you have a Ritual Monster in your hand, send all cards in your Pendulum Zone to the Graveyard in order to have this card be treated as that Ritual Monster's Ritual Spell Card. Then, offer the necessary tributes from your hand, field or Extra Deck in order to Ritual Summon that Monster (if you offer Monsters from the Extra Deck, they're banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard).

 **Vengeful Purgatory**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If an "Infernoid" Monster you control has destroyed an opponent's Monster as a result of battle, target that Monster; it can make another attack on this turn's Battle Phase. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to inflict 400 points of damage for every opponent's Monster "Infernoid" Monsters under your control destroyed this turn.

 **Pendulum Mimic**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Target one card in your Pendulum Zone, and then target one Pendulum Monster on either player's field or Pendulum Zone; until the End Phase, replace the first target's Pendulum Effect with the second target's one.

 **Purgatory Breath**

Normal Trap Card

If you control an "Infernoid" Monster, negate the activation of an opponent's card effect on the field. If this card is in the Graveyard, you can banish it to negate the activation of a card effect in either player's Graveyard or banish zone and draw one card.

 **And with that, Chapter 14 is finished. It was originally intended to depict a few more events, but since the chapter would get gigantic then, I'll leave them for the next chapter. In this chapter, Yukio was separated from the rest of the gang and had to confront an original character in a Duel to the death. I briefly considered having Yukio challenge Tokumatsu, but quickly rejected that idea since Yukio wouldn't have been able to revive his entertainment spirit like Yuya did due to their different ideologies. And since it would have been quite boring for Yukio to simply watch the Duel, I had him confront the sinister prison boss of the Facility's more violent inmates.**

 **Regarding Genzou's Deck, I chose the Infernoid archetype because I was quite fond of it back in the day and because I thought it fit the atmosphere of the Duel. Since the strongest Monster of the Deck, Infernoid Tierra, is a Fusion Monster, which Synchro Dimension Duelists are unaware of, I created a new Synchro Monster as the 'boss Monster' of the Deck. I still can't believe they haven't released an Infernoid Synchro Monster in the OCG since we have the Tuner Monster Infernoid Decatron. Oh well, at least one can still summon Ultimaya Tzolkin or Ultimitl Bishbaalkin using the Infernoid Deck so I suppose that's something.**

 **As always, please read and review.**

 **Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Greetings, community! First, let me wish a happy Easter to everybody! Second, for those who haven't noticed it yet, I have a new profile picture depicting Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon. This fine piece of art was drawn by JaneValentine007, and I thank her once more for it. Honestly, this drawing is at least ten times cooler than the simplistic image of Chaos Karma I had in my mind. She will probably post it on deviantart as well at some point, so you can all view it better there. And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Escape from the Facility**

"You certainly have quite the appetite for this early in the morning, Tokumatsu-san…"

Sweat formed on Yuya's forehead as he watched the large amount of food Tokumatsu had placed on his plate. He, Sawatari, Dennis, Gongenzaka, Shinji and Crow were currently sitting on the Boss' table following Yuya's victory over Tokumatsu during yesterday's Duel and the subsequent revival of the man's desire to entertain the audience through his Duels. Due to that, Yuya and everyone else had formed a friendly relationship with the prison boss, hence their current favorable position.

"Of course I do!" Tokumatsu let out a boisterous laugh. "When you've had a good Duel, the food tastes even better than usual! Now, you guys dig in too! Unlike the garbage they usually serve you, I guarantee this food is really delicious!"

No sooner had Tokumatsu said so than two of his underlings replaced Yuya and the rest's food with the same exquisite dishes Tokumatsu was enjoying.

"At long last!" Sawatari cried out with tears pouring out of his eyes and drool dripping from his mouth. "A proper meal befitting someone of my stature has finally shown up! It was about time!"

"How unseemly." Gongenzaka glared at the blond-haired Duelist. "Where are your manners, Sawatari? Unless you express your gratitude towards our host, I, the man Gongenzaka, will not permit you to take a single bite of this food!"

"It's fine, it's fine." Tokumatsu waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Don't mind the small details and enjoy yourselves to the fullest."

[Thanks for the meal!]

After everyone said so in unison, the group began eating in silence. However, after a while, Yuya put down his fork and addressed Tokumatsu.

"Tokumatsu-san, about the matter we discussed earlier this morning…was there any progress? Did you find out where the guards have taken our friend Yukio?"

Following Yuya's question, Tokumatsu also put down his fork as a grave expression appeared on his face.

"After bribing one of the guards…I was indeed able to find out what happened to your friend." Tokumatsu spoke with evident reluctance. "However…I'm afraid I have bad news for all of you regarding his fate."

"What do you mean?" Dennis questioned Tokumatsu. "Did something happen to Yukio-chan?"

"You recall yesterday's brawl, don't you?" Tokumatsu asked. "During that fight, your friend knocked out a couple of guys that belonged to Urashima Genzou's faction, which is comprised of the more violent inmates imprisoned here. As you can imagine, the man himself didn't take too kindly to that and ordered for your friend to be brought before him—in order to execute him as an example to the rest of the Facility."

"Execute him!?" Gongenzaka exclaimed. "That can't be! A mere prisoner shouldn't have that kind of authority!"

"Have you forgotten where we are?" Shinji spoke with a severe expression on his face. "In this corrupt Facility, those with enough cards can get away with practically anything. And if the rumors are true, Urashima Genzou was on Security's most wanted list for a long time before he was finally caught due to the severity of his crimes. The spineless fools who run this place are probably too scared to stand up to such an infamous criminal."

"That's right." Tokumatsu nodded. "Furthermore, Genzou is a skilled Duelist who's crushed numerous opponents during his stay here. Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact that his "Infernoid" Deck doesn't match up well with my damage-dealing combo, he would have probably tried to seize control of the entire prison long ago by defeating me. In any case, due to the fact that he keeps the other notorious prisoners in line with his strength, the staff here has granted him several privileges, among which is the right to execute prisoners who defy him once in a while. I'm truly sorry to be the bearer of such news, but your friend is probably dead, Yuya."

"That's…" Yuya looked stunned, a sentiment shared by everyone else. "Yukio…is dead…?"

"Who the Hell is dead? Don't go killing me off prematurely."

Much to everyone's surprise, Yukio suddenly appeared behind them, flanked by two prisoners who were looking at him uneasily. The rest of the prisoners were also staring at him with astonished looks, pointing at him discreetly while whispering between themselves.

"Hey, fellows." Yukio casually greeted the table's occupants, who were still staring at him with wide eyes. "Room for one more?"

"G-G-Ghost!" Sawatari abruptly screamed, making gestures to ward off evil. "Be gone, evil spirit! Return back to the pit from whence you came and trouble the living no more!"

"Who the Hell is a ghost, you big moron!?" Yukio smashed his fist on Sawatari's head. "We haven't seen each other for less than a day and you've already forgotten my face? It's me, Yukio."

"Yukio…you are alive?" Yuya asked with a relieved expression. "Tokumatsu-san was just telling us how you were supposedly executed by this Genzou fellow!"

"That was the plan at first, but you know me." Yukio smirked. "I just love to defy expectations. It's true that I was dragged to the Facility's old building to be killed due to beating up a couple of Genzou's goons during the fight yesterday. However, that guy bit off a bit more than he could chew with me."

"By that you mean…you actually defeated him?" Crow's eyes opened wide. "That Genzou of the Flowing Purgatory?"

"Sure did." Yukio made a victory sign. "I also intimidated the rest of his gang along the way, sparing me the trouble of any further fights. Speaking of which, I don't need you guys to escort me anymore. Scram."

"Y-Yes, Boss."

Following Yukio's command, the two prisoners hurried away as fast as they could.

"Wow!" Dennis exclaimed. "You really went all out, huh, Yukio-chan? I guess there was nothing to worry about in the first place, seeing as you actually overthrew Genzou-san and took his place. However, since you defeated him, why didn't you return back to our cell last night?"

"Unfortunately, the guards don't ever come down to the Facility's old building, except to remove the bodies of Genzou's unfortunate victims once in a while. However, since the old building is connected to the Facility's Underground Floor, I was able to spend the night in Genzou's cell until the guards brought everyone else for breakfast. Man, I will never forget their shocked faces once they saw me coming out of the cell instead of Genzou. I swear their jaws had literally dropped to the floor."

Upon saying so while chuckling, Yukio pulled out a chair and sat down as another inmate brought him his food before scurrying away.

"However, enough about that unpleasant business." Yukio pointed at Tokumatsu. "I see you guys have been busy as well while I was gone. How did you manage to make friends with the Facility's other boss?"

"Allow me to answer that." Tokumatsu said. "Since all new prisoners offer me tribute in the form of rare cards, I had them brought to my cell yesterday for that purpose. Imagine my surprise when this lad here refused to hand over his cards, insisting that wasn't the purpose they were made for. It's been a long time since I last witnessed such spunk!"

Tokumatsu slapped Yuya's back while grinning.

"Seeing that he refused to budge, I challenged him to a Duel with his Deck at stake." Tokumatsu continued speaking. "But during our Duel, thanks to this youngster's passion and unwavering beliefs in Entertainment Dueling, I was able to recall the feelings I thought I had discarded long ago and find joy in dueling once more. I owe a huge debt to Yuya for that, hence why he and his friends are now under my protection."

"Well, what do you know…?" Yukio murmured. "Yuya was actually able to reach out to Tokumatsu-san with his Entertainment Dueling of all things. More power to him, I guess…"

"In any case, I'm glad you're unharmed, young man." Tokumatsu said as he took a bite from his chicken. "Genzou is quite the nasty character, and I'm sure the Facility will be better off with him no longer being in a position of power. Since you look more reasonable than him, I look forward to working with you in the future."

"Sorry, but I have no intention of staying in this dump for the rest of my life, Tokumatsu-san." Yukio stated resolutely. "First chance we get, my friends and I are getting the Hell out of here."

"While I understand where you're coming from, that might not be such a good idea." Tokumatsu pointed at a handcuffed inmate dragged away by two guards. "Watch this."

"Don't mess with me!" The prisoner complained. "I had nothing to do with that!"

"Whatever." The guard ignored him. "Just behave and come quick."

"No! Stop! Please let me off! I swear I didn't know anything about it!"

However, his pleas fell on deaf ears as the guards escorted him outside. Following that display, Tokumatsu turned to the rest.

"Did you see that? That fellow's buddies had staged a failed escape attempt a while back. When these things happen, their comrades are held to joint liability and are punished along with the culprits."

"Joint liability?" Yuya asked. "Even though they might not have done anything wrong? But that's not fair!"

"True, but that's how things work here." Tokumatsu replied. "Guys like him are hauled off somewhere. Not a single one of them has come back from whatever place they've sent them to. If you also stage some sort of misbegotten escape attempt and are caught, you're going to end up like that poor soul just now. Not only that, you might end up dragging down all those that were associated with you during your time here, including myself."

"Involving Tokumatsu-san as well…"

Yuya and the other Lancers looked troubled at this. Crow and Shinji had uncomfortable expressions on their faces as well, but still seemed resolved to act.

"That might be the case, but we can't let that deter us." Yukio spoke with evident determination. "With apologies to Tokumatsu-san, we don't have the leisure to worry about everyone we leave behind here. We have comrades out there which could be in danger right as we speak, and their safety is our top priority right now. Isn't that right, Yuya? Or have you actually forgotten about Yuzu? Isn't she the whole reason why you came here?"

"Yuzu…" Yuya closed his eyes momentarily. "…That's right; we don't have the leisure to tarry here. No matter what, we have to escape from this place and find our missing comrades!"

"And let's not forget about the 'other' matter as well." Dennis pointed out. "We can't defend the City from invasion if we're stuck in here. Also, I'm a bit worried about Kurosaki. If we don't make our move soon, I fear that reckless guy will stage his own escape attempt, and that might complicate things."

"Being resolved is all well and good, but how exactly are we going to get out of here?" Sawatari asked. "Does anyone have a concrete plan?"

"I have the blueprints for this Facility if that helps." Yukio placed several sheets of paper on the table after making sure that no guard was around. "Genzou was kind enough to let me borrow them after he was…persuaded to do so. They're from four years ago, but there shouldn't be any major differences to the structure. Thanks to them, I was able to find out several important things, which Genzou was kind enough to confirm."

"That guy had such a thing stashed away?" Tokumatsu seemed surprised. "Was he planning to escape as well at some point?"

"Most likely." Yukio pointed at one of the blueprints. "As you can see here, it's possible to reach the Facility's sewer system through the ventilation system. Furthermore, both solitary confinement and special detainment are accessible through it, meaning we can also reach Kurosaki and Serena, since she's most likely held there."

"What makes you say that, Yukio-chan?"

"That's because of some gossip one of Genzou's goons overheard yesterday." Yukio replied to Dennis's question. "Female prisoners are usually placed in a separate wing, but a couple of guards were apparently discussing how odd it was that the newly-arrived girl wasn't sent there."

"I see." Gongenzaka rubbed his chin. "That makes sense. Also, from what I see here, the evidence locker is near solitary confinement, which is quite convenient. Whoever picks up Kurosaki can also grab our Duel Disks from there. However, are you certain that all these areas, especially our escape point, are still accessible through the ventilation system? The blueprints are somewhat old after all."

"Don't worry about that." Crow unexpectedly replied. "One of our friends inside this prison confirmed that the ventilation system still leads straight to the sewers."

"Crow…you and Shinji were planning an escape all along?"

"Of course we are." Shinji nonchalantly replied to Yuya's question. "Did you think we intended to spend the rest of our lives here? As Crow mentioned before, thanks to Damon, we already knew that if we enter the ventilation system through the kitchens, we should be able to make for the sewers in a short amount of time. Of course, having the actual blueprints will help us immensely in planning our escape route more efficiently. After making it out of the Facility, we've arranged to meet up with members of our crew, who will bring our D-Wheels in order for us to make a speedy escape. If you have decided to escape as well, feel free to join us."

"You guys sure are fast workers…" Yukio sounded amazed. "In any case, what I suggest is that we split up. One of us should head to solitary confinement in order to free Kurosaki, while another should go for Serena. Since there seems to be a passageway connecting special detainment with the lower levels of the Facility, I think a third person should scout that route and then join together with the other four in order to head towards the sewers. As for the rest, they will make for the sewers directly through the ventilation system. How does that sound?"

"I think it could work." Crow said with a pleased expression, which quickly morphed into a frown though. "However, you said that some of your information came directly from Genzou, correct? That means he must have figured out we're planning an escape attempt. If that's the case, what's stopping him from ratting us on the guards?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him." Yukio said with a sly smile. "He won't be talking to anyone, I assure you."

"OK, that sounds a little unsettling." Sweat formed on Dennis's forehead. "What did you do to him, Yukio-chan?"

"Relax, Dennis." Yukio reassured him. "I simply tossed him inside one of the Underground Level's punishment cells. Think of it as solitary confinement, only with no lights at all and no contact whatsoever with anyone, even the guards. They even use some sort of contraption to send food from the kitchen down to the cell directly so that the prisoner can't communicate with anyone. And since I have the only keycard, there's no way he's getting out, at least not before we're long gone from here."

"That's convenient." Gongenzaka commented. "How did this keycard come to your possession, Yukio?"

"Another one of Genzou's privileges as the boss, or rather former boss." Yukio responded. "If one of his underlings failed to carry out his orders, he would toss them in those holes for as long as he wanted. Ah, karma sure has its ways to get back at you for your evil deeds."

"In that case, we're all set!" Sawatari declared enthusiastically. "When are we going to make our move?"

"Wait a moment, youngsters." Tokumatsu suddenly spoke. "Your plan is quite well-thought out, but there's a glaring flaw in it. How exactly do you intend to sneak past the guards in order to use the kitchen's entrance to the ventilation system? From what I recall, you'll need to remove one of the old fans in order to use the pipes, and that will take some time. Also, the other entry points accessible to you are too conspicuous. The guards may be lazy and incompetent, but not to the point where they won't notice such blatant suspicious activities. How are you going to deal with this?"

"We were thinking of causing a disturbance, perhaps a riot or something." Shinji stated. "That way, we could sneak away unnoticed while the guards are occupied with suppressing the prisoners."

"True, that might give you some leeway." Tokumatsu rubbed his chin. "However, since your comrades are scattered throughout the Facility, you'll need more time than a riot can offer you to reach them and escape before the guards figure out you're gone and raise the alarm. Causing such a huge disturbance will become an impediment in this case since the guards will have mobilized already."

Everyone fell silent at that, struggling to come up with a way to overcome this obstacle. Unexpectedly, Tokumatsu smiled.

"Since it looks like you youngsters are stumped, how about following this old man's plan? Listen and be amazed. My plan—is to hold a Great Entertainment Duel Tournament in this Facility!"

"An Entertainment Tournament?" Sawatari seemed confused. "How exactly will that help us, old man?"

"Use your brain a little." Tokumatsu scolded him. "By conducting a flashy Duel in the prison cafeteria, we can surely captivate the guards long enough for you to prepare your escape unnoticed. Since I, Enjoy Chojiro, will be participating in it, I guarantee they won't be able to turn their eyes away from the ensuing spectacle!"

"You will be participating, Tokumatsu-san?" Yuya looked shocked. "But then…you'll also be held accountable for helping us escape and will be punished! There's no need to go as far as throwing away your life to help us!"

"What are you saying, Yuya?" Tokumatsu let out a small smile. "I owe you a huge debt that cannot be easily repaid. Before you came here, I was essentially a dead man walking, an empty shell resigned to living a miserable and hopeless existence. However, thanks to you, I was able to find my drive once more and rise from my ashes. As such, let me use this life that you gave back to me in order to assist you."

"Tokumatsu-san… Even so, I…"

"It's just like Yukio said before." Tokumatsu cut off Yuya. "You should only think about and cherish the things important to you. If your comrades outside are in danger, then you must hurry to their side as fast as you can, especially seeing as one of them is a girl. You can't call yourself a man if you can't protect a woman, Yuya."

"…Alright." Yuya eventually said. "I'll gratefully accept your assistance, Tokumatsu-san. For the sake of everyone we must protect."

"In that case, I'll speak to the head once we're finished with our breakfast." Tokumatsu said. "Seeing as there aren't many opportunities for entertainment around here, I'm certain he'll readily consent to my proposal. I estimate that everything will be ready by tomorrow night, so be ready to make your move when that time comes. While Yuya and I distract everyone with our Duel, the rest of you should move out according to your plan."

"Wait a minute, old man." Sawatari suddenly interjected. "You can't have an Entertainment Duel without the great me participating as well. This stage is where I, Sawatari Shingo, can truly shine! My dazzling performance will leave the audience in awe!"

"You do realize that we're merely using this Duel as a distraction, right?" Crow pointed out with half-lidded eyes. "The purpose is not to entertain the audience here. You should help the rest of us with the escape plan and leave the Duel to Yuya and Tokumatsu-san."

"No, let him join in as well." Yukio unexpectedly supported Sawatari. "The flashier the Duel is, the more distracted the people watching it will be, making things easier for the rest of us. Plus, Sawatari is as stealthy as an elephant. He's totally unsuited for sneaking around."

"You have a point there."

"That's exactly right."

"It's true he'll just get in the way."

"Thanks a lot for the vote of confidence!" Sawatari complained at Gongenzaka, Dennis and Shinji's merciless comments. "In any case, I guess this settles things. While the old man, Yuya and I catch everyone's attention with our spectacular Duel, the rest of you will prepare our escape route and free Kurosaki and Serena. However, how will we know everything is ready?"

"We'll give you a signal once we've opened the way." Crow said. "At that point, use whatever means necessary to cause confusion so that we can all slip away unnoticed. The only issue is how we'll coordinate things with the second group. I guess we'll simply have to let some time pass and hope that they'll have succeeded in freeing our other comrades by then."

"One last thing." Yukio pointed at the blueprints. "Everyone should study these and memorize their respective escape routes by tomorrow night. If we get separated for some reason during our escape, it's important that all of us are able to find our way to the rendezvous point on our own. And I guess that's all. If all goes well, by tomorrow night, we'll be free men once more."

"Either that, or we'll be heading to a place even worse than this."

"Not helping, Dennis."

* * *

 _The next day, at night…_

"Damn, I can't believe we actually finished all that in a single day…"

Yukio muttered as he stared at the large tower-like construct that had been erected in the midst of the prison cafeteria through everyone's labor. Several decorations had also been placed around the room, giving this place a festive atmosphere as unbelievable as it seemed.

Just as Tokumatsu had promised, he was able to persuade the head to hold a large Entertainment Duel Tournament without much trouble. Yukio guessed that the rare cards he had offered him had also sped things up considerably. And thanks to the inmates' efforts, everything was ready in record time.

"It's amazing how enthusiastic everyone was upon hearing Tokumatsu-san would be dueling in front of an audience." Dennis, who had approached Yukio, casually remarked. "I guess the fact that he was once the Commons' hero wasn't exaggerated. Well, this suits our plan just fine."

"Speaking of that, did you get rid of the blueprints?" Yukio asked in a hushed tone. "As I recall, you were the last one to get them. We can't afford to let the guards discover them at the eleventh hour."

"No need to worry." Dennis winked at Yukio. "Making things disappear is my forte after all. And once everyone is sufficiently distracted, we'll make our move. But are you sure you want to go for Serena? I think someone with your skills would be more suited at securing our escape route instead of me. Or is there some other reason you're so adamant about this?"

"We've been over this already." Yukio stated, doing his best to ignore Dennis's suggestive smirk. "If there are guards stationed outside of Serena's cell, I'm the most qualified to deal with them. That's all there is to it."

"Right." Dennis looked unconvinced. "In any case, it looks like the show's getting started, so I'm moving into position. Good luck, Yukio-chan."

"Damn, this guy is good…" Yukio muttered upon seeing how fast Dennis disappeared among the crowd. "Still, it's too early to make our move so I guess I'll enjoy the show for now."

After glancing at the direction of the kitchen, he saw Crow, Shinji and Damon, a young man with purple hair and large earlobes, discreetly removing the fan covering the entrance to the ventilation system while Gongenzaka was restlessly pacing around a short distance away. Yukio then turned his attention to the tower, where Tokumatsu had made his appearance amidst deafening cheers. He also noticed Sawatari standing in a corner with his Duel Disk ready, fervently hoping he wouldn't say or do anything stupid that would compromise their escape.

"Dueling is life!" Tokumatsu exclaimed from his position at the top while raising his hand. "You only live once! If there are days you win, there also days you will lose! Do not be ashamed of defeat; do not be proud of victory! All in all, let's enjoy!"

Cue even more cheers from the assembled prisoners, who had been waiting to hear these famous lines for a long time.

"A certain youngster has lit a fire in me." Tokumatsu stated as he jumped down from the tower. "Am I right, Sakaki Yuya? Come up here!"

Yuya stepped on the tower with slow steps. Yukio could tell that he was nervous, but he was doing his best to put on a brave face while smiling. Tokumatsu nodded encouragingly and beckoned at Sawatari to also come up.

"Since there are three of us here, this Duel will be a Battle Royal." Tokumatsu announced. "Is that acceptable?"

"That's just what I was thinking as well." Sawatari declared. "But let's step it up a notch! How about we show everyone here the ultimate evolution in dueling, an Action Duel!?"

"Action Duel?" Tokumatsu seemed confused. "What's that?"

"It's a Duel that unfolds within an Action Field and makes use of the Action Cards scattered around it." Sawatari explained. "I guarantee everyone will enjoy things even further with this."

"That sounds interesting!" Tokumatsu exclaimed enthusiastically. "Then, let's try it out!"

"It's decided then! Action Field On!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated. Battle Royal Mode, initiated.]

Following Sawatari's words, the glowing platforms that were the characteristic of this field appeared, with the inmates letting out exclamations of wonder at the sight.

"Duelists locked in battle!"

Sawatari began the Action Duel chant, with Yuya continuing after him.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action—!"

[Duel!]

All three Duelists shouted in unison.

Yuya – LP: 4000

Sawatari – LP: 4000

Tokumatsu – LP: 4000

"My turn!" Sawatari announced as he jumped off the stage and grabbed an Action Card. "First, let me show you the essence of Action Cards! Even without drawing and battling, Action Cards are available from the first turn! I activate the Action Spell Illumination! Let's dazzle our stage with vibrant colors!"

Immediately afterwards, the lanterns placed around the stage lit up, offering a wondrous spectacle.

 _It looks like Sawatari actually had a good idea for once…_

Yukio thought so. By turning this Duel into a flashy Action Duel, the audience was guaranteed to be captivated by everyone's performance. Furthermore, Yuya and Sawatari could use the Action Spells' effects in order to cover up their escape when the time came…provided that they didn't get carried away with the Duel.

"Due to the effect of Illumination, once per turn, the Normal or Special Summoning of Monsters cannot be negated." Sawatari stated. "Now, let me show this to anyone who hasn't witnessed it yet. Using the Scale 1 Abyss Actor – Devil Heel and the Scale 8 Abyss Actor – Funky Comedian, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Following Sawatari's words, two columns of light appeared to his sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"With this, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7! Pendulum Summon! Appear, Level 7! Abyss Actor – Big Star (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1800/LV: 7/SC: 3)!"

Sawatari's ace Monster emerged from the Pendulum portal as a beam of energy before solidifying on the field.

"Unbelievable…" One inmate muttered. "He summoned a high-level Monster without Synchro Summon?"

"That's right." Sawatari stated. "This is Pendulum Summon. Now, let's liven things up even more! I activate the Continuous Spell, Abyss Stage – Treasure Boat of the Seven Lucky Gods!"

A large, ornate ship appeared on Sawatari's field.

"Due to its effect, once per turn, each player can place a Monster underneath this card, while all other Monsters they control are destroyed." Sawatari explained. "Big Star, board the treasure ship!"

Upon jumping on the ship, Big Star's outfit changed into that of a fisherman of some sorts.

"Now, anyone can climb aboard! I guarantee it will be to your advantage! I end my turn with this!"

"You're not half-bad!" Tokumatsu exclaimed. "My turn! Enjoy!"

"Oh, we've been waiting for this!"

"Enjoy Chojiro truly is back!"

"Now, let me enjoy this Action Duel as well!" Tokumatsu grabbed an Action Card from a lantern as the audience cheered. "I activate the Action Spell, Heat-Up Sound!"

Following that, a tune started playing as the lanterns swayed.

"Due to its effect, once per turn, the activation of Spell Cards cannot be negated." Tokumatsu said with a grin. "But that's inconsequential. What's important in entertainment is this liveliness! I activate the Spell Card Choukoikoi! Now I can draw three cards and special summon any and all "Cardians" I draw!"

"However, non-"Cardian" cards are sent to the Graveyard and you take 1000 points of damage for each discarded card, old man."

"That's true, but if I didn't enjoy this, my name would be obsolete!" Tokumatsu declared in response to Sawatari's words as he drew his first card. "Come on! Come on! The first card is Cardian – Hagi ni Inoshishi (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 7)! Now, for the second card! Come on, come on! The second card is Cardian – Momiji ni Shika (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 10)!"

"His draws are as strong as always." An inmate remarked. "Amazing…"

"This is the last one!" Tokumatsu exclaimed. "Come on, come on, come on! The third card is Cardian – Botan ni Chou (Dark/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 6)!"

Following the third draw, three Monsters which looked like giant hanafuda cards appeared on Tokumatsu's field.

"Due to the effect of Choukoikoi, the attack and defense of all Monsters Special Summoned via its effect have their attack and defense reduced to 0." Tokumatsu explained. "Furthermore, their Levels become 2! Now, I tune the Level 2 Hagi ni Inoshishi and Momiji ni Shika with the Level 2 Botan ni Chou!"

As his two Monsters turned into four stars while his third one turned into two rings surrounding them, Tokumatsu chanted.

"The ferocity of a boar! The gallantry of a deer! The beauty of a butterfly! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6! Cardian – Inoshikachou (Dark/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000/LV: 6)!"

An armored warrior with parts of his armor resembling a boar, a deer and a butterfly appeared on Tokumatsu's field.

"I'll be making use of the advantage you provided us as well, young lad!" Tokumatsu declared. "Board the treasure ship, Inoshikachou!"

Following its master's command, Inoshikachou also jumped on the ship, with its costume changing as well as everyone cheered.

"You're quite the charmer, aren't you, old man?"

"It's only natural!" Tokumatsu responded thus to Sawatari. "I end my turn! Now, you're up next, Yuya!"

"In this case, the fun has just begun!" Yuya announced. "Draw! I summon Entermate Discover Hippo (Earth/Beast/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/LV: 3)!"

A Monster resembling a pink hippo with a top hat and a vest appeared on Yuya's field.

"Next, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Hippo Carnival. Through its effect, I will Special Summon three Hippo Tokens in defense mode. Now, everyone, please enjoy their captivating dance!"

Following Yuya's words, three more hippos dressed in carnival clothes appeared on the field and started dancing alongside Discover Hippo. For some inexplicable reason, the prisoners actually found this delightful as they started clapping. As for Yukio—

"Well, since the dancing hippos are out, I believe it's about time for me to take my leave."

Nodding at Gongenzaka in the distance, whose mission was to free Kurosaki, Yukio began moving away from the crowd as discreetly as possible. Fortunately, stealth was always his strong suit, so he was able to reach another entrance to the ventilation system towards the side of the cafeteria without an issue. Although he normally wouldn't have been able to make it to that point unseen, everyone was so engrossed with the Duel that nobody noticed him.

"Phew, this place stinks like mold and raw sewage…"

Yukio remarked with apparent disgust as he entered the pipe and started crawling. If he recalled the blueprints correctly, by proceeding straight ahead, making a right turn and a left after that, he should arrive as close as possible to special detainment. After that, he would have to move on foot in order to reach Serena's cell.

Eventually, Yukio came across a grate and opened it with some difficulty, landing on a well-lit corridor. Unfortunately, he also just happened to land right in front of a prison guard, who was momentarily stunned due to Yukio's sudden appearance.

"You!" The guard cried out after getting past his shock. "What do you—!?"

Before he could say anything more, Yukio swiftly grabbed him by his throat and slammed him on the wall. Much to his satisfaction, Yukio noted that this was the same blond-haired guard who had led them inside this wreck and had assigned them all these tedious chores upon arrival.

"You be as quiet as humanly possible, or you'll discover first-hand the meaning of the expression 'as silent as the dead'." Yukio glared at the guard. "Nod if you understand."

The trembling guard quickly nodded, looking absolutely terrified.

"Good. Now, regarding the indigo-haired girl who was arrested alongside us, I heard she was placed in special detainment. Nod if that's the case."

The guard nodded once more.

"Splendid. Finally, I want to know how well her cell is guarded. And if I were you, I'd keep my tone down to a whisper. Attempt to scream or call for help, and I'll crush your windpipe. Now start talking and make it quick."

"R-right now, there's no-one guarding her." The guard spoke with a hurried tone, looking ready to faint. "Almost everyone's currently at the Entertainment Duel Tournament. I-I was also on my way there after bringing her food. I also have the keycard to access her cell here. Just…please don't kill me…"

"Thank you for your cooperation." Yukio said upon receiving the keycard. "As a reward, I give you permission to take a nap."

Upon saying so, Yukio drove his fist into the guard's solar plexus, knocking him unconscious. After moving his body to a secluded corner and dumping it there, Yukio forged ahead, making sure to avoid the sparse cameras in his path just in case, eventually arriving in front of a large, metal door. Upon swiping the keycard, Yukio found himself inside a spacious chamber, with several bars in front of him forming a cell that was about as big as the one he shared with the rest of the Lancers. However, that one was obviously much cleaner, with a proper bed and several pieces of furniture placed inside.

Lying on top of the bed was Serena, her cheeks puffed and an annoyed expression on her face as she grumbled. It took all of Yukio's self-restraint not to burst out laughing at the girl's expression, which was a far cry from her usual tough, composed self.

"You know, you actually look kind of cute when you're pouting like that, Serena~."

Yukio spoke with a teasing tone as he opened the cell's door with the keycard, prompting Serena to abruptly spring up like a coil from the bed. Upon realizing that the one who had spoken was Yukio, who was standing by the door while grinning, Serena's cheeks turned red as she picked up her food tray and threw it at Yukio with all the strength she could muster.

"Hey, watch it!" Yukio exclaimed as he dodged her shot. "Is that how you behave towards someone who came to rescue you, you uncivilized girl!?"

"Who asked you to come and save me!?" Serena shot back. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself! I don't need your help!"

"It sure doesn't seem like that from where I'm standing." Yukio said. "In any case, we're all getting out of this dump tonight. Now, come with me. We have to join with the others as quickly as possible and sneak out of the Facility before the guards realize we're escaping."

"Don't order me around, Yukio." Serena crossed her arms with a haughty expression on her face. "Furthermore, I refuse to hide in the shadows like a coward. If we're escaping, I'll charge straight ahead and take down anyone who dares to try and stop me!"

"…You have got to be kidding me." Yukio was flabbergasted at Serena's stubbornness and complete lack of common sense as he rubbed his temples. "Alright then, plan B it is."

Before Serena could react, Yukio quickly lifted her from the ground and tossed her on his shoulder.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing!?" Serena yelled as she hit his back with her fists. "Let me down this instant!"

"Let me make one thing clear here." Yukio spoke with a low tone. "With all these crazy situations I've found myself during our stay in this Facility, my patience is wearing thin. I'm in no mood to deal with your sass on top of everything else. You will come with me and follow the plan one way or another."

"Oh my! What do we have here?" Dennis, who suddenly appeared, exclaimed. "It looks like the fearless hero has succeeded in rescuing the fair princess…is what I would say, but this scene looks like a kidnapping attempt instead. Mind telling me what exactly is going on here, Yukio-chan?"

"Serena is being her usual, uncooperative self, that's what." Yukio responded. "Since she insists on acting in a manner that will endanger us all, I will drag her with us by any means necessary."

"Ah, trouble in paradise." Dennis nodded in understanding. "I see. However, we really can't afford—"

At that moment, a shrill sound echoed throughout the Facility, interrupting Dennis's words.

"Damn it." Yukio cursed as he put down Serena. "There goes our plan to escape as quietly as possible. It looks like you'll get your wish after all, Serena. Judging from the fact that the alarm sounded, something must have gone wrong."

"Then what are we standing here for?" Serena glared at Yukio. "Let's get a move on."

"We would have been moving a lot sooner if someone wasn't so needlessly obstinate…" Yukio muttered. "In any case, our first priority is to regroup with Kurosaki and Gongenzaka. Let's go!"

Followed by Dennis and Serena, Yukio dashed outside, leading them towards their comrades' most likely escape route. However, they quickly run into trouble upon encountering three guards rushing towards them.

"There!" One of them shouted upon spotting the three youths. "The escaped prisoners! Get them!"

In response, Yukio slipped past them with agile movements and swiftly backhanded them on the neck, knocking them unconscious before they had the chance to do anything. Sensing someone approaching from behind, Yukio sharply turned on his heels and swung his hand down, only for his blow to be blocked by a familiar figure.

"Kurosaki?"

"Humph." The Xyz Duelist snorted upon seeing Yukio's face. "So it's you."

"Yukio, Serena, Dennis, I, the man Gongenzaka, am glad to see that you escaped safely." Gongenzaka said as he tossed their respective Duel Disks at them. "Does anyone have any idea what triggered the earlier alarm?"

"Something must have happened back at the cafeteria." Dennis speculated. "Maybe the guards discovered Yuya, Crow and the others trying to escape. Should we go back for them?"

"It's too risky and too difficult to do so now." Yukio said after a brief moment of silence. "Besides, these guys are as tough as nails. I'm sure they'll be fine. As for us, we need to keep moving and head for the rendezvous point."

"First though, we need to deal with these pests." Shun pointed at several guards charging towards them. "They sure are persistent, I'll give them that."

"Unfortunately for them, so are we." Yukio cracked his knuckles. "Let's get rid of them quickly."

Following that, Yukio, Shun and Gongenzaka also rushed to meet the approaching guards. While Yukio twisted a guard's arm and grabbed his truncheon, smashing it on his face, Gongenzaka lifted another and tossed him towards a pair of other guards, sending them all crashing to the ground. As for Kurosaki, he swiftly dealt with four guards through a series of well-placed punches and backhanded strikes to the neck, knocking them out. Finally, Yukio disabled the last guard by sinking his knee in his groin, causing him to let out a shrill shriek as he collapsed from the blinding pain.

"Amazing work you three." Dennis clapped. "However, that last blow was a bit too savage, Yukio-chan…"

"Whatever." Yukio spoke with a dismissive manner. "We've wasted enough time here. Let's hurry."

The five youths ran forward with all the speed their legs could muster, but soon found another obstacle in the form of a sealed door blocking their path.

"Strange." Dennis remarked. "I don't recall this door being closed when I scouted the area. Did they initiate some sort of emergency lockdown in order to prevent us from escaping?"

"Most likely." Yukio swiped his keycard at the door, but it refused to open. "Blast, it won't work. The door appears to be password-protected."

"So what do we do now?" Gongenzaka asked. "Take the longer route? According to the blueprints, it shouldn't be that well-guarded."

"There's no time for that." Yukio said as he extended a cord from his Duel Disk and connected it to the door. "Let me try something a little more sophisticated."

"What are you doing, Yukio?"

"One of the friends I made back at one of the detention facilities I had been placed installed a hacking program in my Duel Disk at some point that can mess with security systems." Yukio responded thus to Serena's question as he pressed several buttons on his Duel Disk. "I'm not sure if it'll work, but it's worth a shot."

After several agonizing seconds had passed, the door finally opened with a loud click.

"Well, what do you know?" Yukio remarked with a grin. "God bless you wherever you are, Oboro. I owe you one for this."

"Picking a fight with prisoners, beating a prison bigshot, organizing an escape attempt, and now you're hacking security systems." Dennis shook his head in faux exasperation. "You're a bona-fide criminal, aren't you, Yukio-chan?"

"You can thank your lucky stars for that; otherwise, we'd still be stuck here." Yukio dryly remarked, before returning his focus back to his Duel Disk. "Oh, that doesn't look good."

"What?" Gongenzaka asked. "Is something wrong, Yukio?"

"I've accessed the Facility's surveillance system and I don't like what I'm seeing one bit." Yukio narrowed his eyes. "Somehow, Yuya, Sawatari and Tokumatsu-san for some reason are on the roof, where they're currently facing three heavily-armored individuals. Three more appear to be heading towards our location. They'll be upon us in a few minutes, if not seconds."

"It sounds like Yuya and the others are in need of assistance." Gongenzaka stated. "In this case, I, the man Gongenzaka, shall rush to their aid. If I recall correctly, there should be a side passage up ahead that leads to the entrance of the sewer system. Yuya and the others' escape route should take them through there."

"Alright, Gongenzaka." Yukio then turned to Shun. "Can you go with him just in case, Kurosaki? Dennis, Serena and I will deal with the three guards approaching us."

"…Very well." Shun eventually nodded. "Just make sure you three don't get yourselves caught, because there's no way I'm coming back for you."

"Yes, yes." Yukio responded. "As for us, we need to keep moving so as to draw our pursuers' attention away from these two. Let's go."

Shortly after the Lancers split up, Yukio heard hurried footsteps closing in behind them. Turning around, he saw three figures wearing full body armors and helmets with some sort of gun strapped on their backs approaching the three of them in a menacing manner.

"This is the Arrest Corps!" The first one spoke. "All of you, surrender quietly!"

"We won't show any mercy if you resist!" The second one exclaimed.

"We'll seize you by force if necessary!" The third one declared.

"What do you say, guys?" Yukio turned to the other two Lancers. "Do you feel like surrendering?"

"I'm afraid I can't consent to that, Yukio-chan." Dennis had a fake apologetic expression on his face. "I've already made plans for tonight."

"Who the Hell would surrender to these posers?" Serena glared at their three opponents. "I'll take them all down in one go by myself if necessary!"

"You heard my friends." Yukio smirked as all three of them activated their Duel Disks. "Come and get us if you can!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated. Battle Royal Mode, initiated.]

The familiar glowing platforms appeared around the area as the three Arrest Corps members also activated their Duel Disks.

[Duel!]

All six Duelists shouted in unison.

Arrest Corps 1 – LP: 4000

Arrest Corps 2 – LP: 4000

Arrest Corps 3 – LP: 4000

Yukio – LP: 4000

Serena – LP: 4000

Dennis – LP: 4000

"As an additional rule for this Duel, players who haven't taken a turn yet cannot be attacked." One of the Arrest Corps members suggested. "Is that acceptable?"

"Of course." Yukio nodded. "This suits us just fine as well."

"Then, I'll start." The first member of the Arrest Corps announced. "I summon Jutte Knight (Earth/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 700/DEF: 900/LV: 2)!"

A small warrior holding a jutte appeared on the field.

"Since there is a Warrior-type Monster on the field, I can Special Summon Kiribi Lady (Fire/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1)!"

Another small monster holding two flints appeared next to Jutte Knight.

"I tune the Level 1 Kiribi Lady with the Level 2 Jutte Knight!" As Kiribi Lady turned into a single star and Jutte Knight turned into two rings surrounding it, Arrest Corps 1 chanted. "Taste the power of authority! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 3! Goyo Defender (Earth/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)!"

A small Monster holding a jutte in its right hand and a large shield on its left appeared on the field.

"When there is a Goyo Defender on the field, I can Special Summon as many Goyo Defenders as possible from my Extra Deck!" Arrest Corps 1 declared. "Come, two more copies of Goyo Defender!"

Two more Monsters appeared on Assault Corps 1's field for a grand total of three Goyo Defenders.

"I end my turn with this." The man stated. "Now, submit to the hands of the law!"

"Sorry, but that's not happening." Dennis smirked. "My turn! Draw!"

After checking his drawn card, Dennis turned to Yukio, with the two youths nodding at each other. Then, as if obeying to some sort of signal, both of them turned around and started running, with Yukio pulling Serena along.

"You're running away!?" One of the Arrest Corps members shouted as they began pursuing the retreating Lancers. "Don't think you can escape us like that!"

"What are you doing!?" Serena exclaimed. "Why are we fleeing from them like frightened children!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yukio responded. "If we stay in one place, we run the risk of being boxed in by reinforcements. We can't afford for that to happen, hence why we have to keep moving."

"That's disgraceful behavior unbefitting of proud Duelists!" Serena insisted. "We should be rushing forward to meet our enemy, not turning our backs on them while retreating like cowards!"

"Just think of it as charging in the opposite direction instead of retreating then!" Yukio shot back with a fed-up expression. "Plus, have you forgotten what happened the last time you stubbornly insisted we should hold our ground against superior numbers!? Because I sure haven't!"

Serena looked like she was about to say something, but apparently decided against it.

"…Release my hand." Serena eventually requested in a more subdued manner. "I can run on my own."

"It looks like your lovers quarrel is finally over." Dennis teased the two, prompting both Yukio and Serena to shoot him a nasty look. "Now, let's get this show on the road! Using the Scale 3 Entermage Bonus Dealer and the Scale 6 Entermage Overlay Juggler, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Following Dennis's words, two columns of light appeared next to him, with his Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 4 and 5! Pendulum Summon! Come, two copies of Entermage Wind Sucker (Wind/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 0/LV: 5/SC: 4) in attack mode and Entermage Bubble Gardna (Water/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000/LV: 4/SC: 2) in defense mode!"

Two Monsters that were holding a vacuum cleaner-like gun and one that was holding a small staff and was covered in bubbles appeared on Dennis's field.

"Pendulum Summon…?" One of the Arrest Corps members wondered. "Just like the report said, these felons use some very strange forms of summoning. Be careful, everyone!"

"Bonus Dealer's Pendulum Effect activates!" Dennis declared. "Since I Pendulum Summoned three "Entermage" Monsters, I get to draw two cards from my Deck! Now, let's welcome one of this show's lead performers to the stage! I Overlay my two Level 5 Entermage Wind Suckers! Using these two Monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Dennis chanted.

"Show must go on! Performer of impeccable balance, ride forward on the endless stage! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 5! Entermage Unicycler Magician (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1900/R: 5/OU: 2)!"

The magician holding a large baton and riding a multi-wheeled unicycle appeared on Dennis's field.

"Unicycler Magician's effect activates!" Dennis stated. "Once per turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit from this card and reduce the attack of all your Monsters by an amount equal to the total Rank sum of all "Entermage" Xyz Monsters I control multiplied by 100! Since I only control the Rank 5 Unicycler Magician, your Monsters will lose 500 attack points!"

Several wheels of light were shot out of Unicycler Magician's unicycle, striking the three Goyo Defenders and creating dazzling explosions of light.

(Goyo Defender x 3 ATK: 1000→500)

"Battle!" Dennis exclaimed. "Unicycler Magician, attack Goyo Defender! Wheel of Carnage!"

"Goyo Defender's effect activates!" Arrest Corps 1 shouted. "When this card is attacked, I can make its attack equal to the number of Goyo Defenders on the field multiplied by 1000 during damage calculation (Goyo Defender ATK: 500→3000). Your Monster is the one that's getting destroyed now!"

"I activate the effect of Bubble Gardna!" Dennis stated. "Thanks to it, I can negate the destruction of one "Entermage" Monster I control once per turn!"

A protective barrier made of bubbles enveloped Unicycler Magician, deflecting Goyo Defender's jutte.

"However, you'll still receive the damage!"

Following Arrest Corps 1's words, the deflected jutte struck Dennis, causing him to wince.

Dennis – LP: 4000→3600

"With the battle's end, Goyo Defender's attack returns to normal (Goyo Defender ATK: 3000→500)."

"My, that's one nasty effect." Dennis remarked. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Arrest Corps 2 announced. "Draw! Since there is a Goyo Defender on the field, I can also Special Summon three copies of Goyo Defender from my Extra Deck! Come, Goyo Defender!"

Three Goyo Defenders also appeared on Arrest Corps 2's field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Goyo Rush! Thanks to its effect, my opponents receive 300 points of damage for every "Goyo" Monster on the field! Since there are six "Goyo" Monsters, you'll all receive 1800 points of damage!"

"However, your comrades will also take huge damage from this card." Yukio pointed out. "Are you guys really that determined to catch us that you'd even sacrifice your comrades?"

"Don't be ridiculous, trash." Arrest Corps 1 scoffed at Yukio's words. "Punishment is something only reserved for lawbreakers like you! Since there is a "Goyo" Monster on the field, I discard Jutte Gardna (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1200/LV: 2) from my hand in order to reduce the damage to 0!"

"I also discard Jutte Gardna from my hand to reduce the damage to 0!" Arrest Corps 3 exclaimed. "As such, only you three will receive the damage from Goyo Rush's effect!"

The six Goyo Defenders dashed forward and slammed their shields at the three fleeing Lancers, sending them tumbling to the ground.

Yukio – LP: 4000→2200

Serena – LP: 4000→2200

Dennis – LP: 3600→1800

"Tch." Serena clicked her tongue as she and the others got up. "We haven't done anything and we've already lost half our Life Points. How vexing."

"The Special Summoned Goyo Defenders cannot attack this turn." Arrest Corps 3 stated. "Next, I summon Jutte Knight!"

The small Monster holding a jutte appeared on Arrest Corps 2's field.

"I tune the two Level 3 Goyo Defenders with the Level 2 Jutte Knight!" As both Goyo Defenders turned into three stars and Jutte Knight turned into two rings surrounding them, Arrest Corps 2 chanted. "Prostrate before the power of authority! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Goyo King (Earth/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A new Monster with a painted face holding a weapon that looked like a cross between a jutte and a naginata appeared on Arrest Corps 2's field.

"Battle!" Arrest Corps 2 shouted. "Goyo King, attack Unicycler Magician! At this moment, Goyo King's effect activates, increasing its attack by 400 for every "Goyo" Monster on the field when this card battles (Goyo King ATK: 2800→4800)! Destroy that Monster, Goyo King!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Dennis snapped his fingers. "It's show time, Unicycler Magician!"

Unicycler Magician disappeared within a puff of smoke, causing Goyo King's attack to miss. Shortly afterwards, it reappeared on top of one of the platforms, wagging its finger playfully at Goyo King.

"What!?" Arrest Corps 2 looked shocked. "Why did my Monster's attack miss!?"

"That's because of my Trap Card, Entermage Escape Act." Dennis explained. "Through its effect, I can negate an attack targeting an "Entermage" Monster I control and draw one card."

"…With the battle's end, Goyo King's attack returns to normal (Goyo King ATK: 4800→2800)." Arrest Corps 2 said through gritted teeth. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Serena announced. "Draw! I summon Moonlight Kaleido Chick (ATK: 1400/DEF: 800/LV: 4)!"

A Monster dressed in a form-fitting jumpsuit with a transparent, wing-shaped cape appeared on Serena's field.

"I activate the effect of Kaleido Chick." Serena stated. "Once per turn, I can send one "Moonlight" Monster from my Deck or Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to have this card's name be treated as the sent Monster's if I use it as a Fusion Material on this turn. I send Moonlight Panther Dancer from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard to replace Kaleido Chick's name with that of Panther Dancer's. Then, I Set the Scale 1 Moonlight Wolf on my Pendulum Scale."

A column of light appeared on Serena's right, with her Monster rising to its top.

"So that's one of Serena's new Pendulum Monsters." Yukio remarked. "However, since she's not constructing a proper Pendulum Scale, her aim is probably…"

"I activate Moonlight Wolf's Pendulum Effect." Serena declared. "Once per turn, I can Fusion Summon one "Moonlight" Fusion Monster by banishing Monsters listed on it from my hand or field. As such, I will banish the Kaleido Chick treated as Panther Dancer, along with the Moonlight Black Sheep and Moonlight Purple Butterfly in my hand in order to Fusion Summon!"

As her three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Serena chanted.

"Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The beast lurking in jet-black darkness! The butterfly that wields violet poison! Swirl in a vortex of the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness, Moonlight Lio Dancer (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

A female feline figure dressed as a dancer and holding a long sword appeared on Serena's field.

"Wow!" Dennis exclaimed. "A Level 10 Fusion Monster!? Serena is going all out as always!"

"Kuh, since it's a Level 10 Monster, Goyo King's effect can't be activated." Arrest Corps 2 lamented. "I should have used the effect on Kaleido Chick…"

"The effect of the banished Kaleido Chick activates." Serena announced. "Thanks to it, your card effects cannot be activated during this Battle Phase, which means you cannot use Goyo Defender's effect! Battle! Lio Dancer, destroy his Goyo Defender! Royal Moon Edge!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Goyo Iron-Clad Defense!" Arrest Corps 2 shouted. "Through its effect, "Goyo" Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects for this turn, and all battle damage from battles involving them are halved!"

Lio Dancer slashed at Goyo Defender with its blade, but its attack was blocked by Goyo Defender's shield.

Arrest Corps 2 – LP: 4000→2750

"Since they cannot be destroyed by card effects, Lio Dancer's effect cannot destroy them either…" Serena muttered. "However, Lio Dancer can attack twice per Battle Phase! Attack his Goyo Defender once more, Lio Dancer! Royal Moon Edge!"

The previous scene repeated itself once more, with the ensuing shockwave due to the clash between the Monsters' respective weapons sending the Arrest Corps member skidding backwards.

Arrest Corps 2 – LP: 2750→1500

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Arrest Corps 3 announced. "Draw! Since there are Goyo Defenders on the fields, I can also Special Summon three copies of Goyo Defender from my Deck! Come, my Monsters!"

Three Goyo Defenders also appeared on Arrest Corps 3's field.

"Goyo Defender again?" Yukio sighed. "Why must grunts always run Decks with the exact same recipe?"

"The Special Summoned Goyo Defenders cannot attack this turn." Arrest Corps 3 stated. "Next, I summon Jutte Knight!"

The small warrior holding a jutte materialized on the field.

"I also tune my two Level 3 Goyo Defenders with the Level 2 Jutte Knight!" As both Goyo Defenders turned into three stars and Jutte Knight turned into two rings surrounding them, Arrest Corps 2 chanted. "Prostrate before the power of authority! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Goyo King!"

Another Goyo King appeared on Arrest Corps 3's field.

"How pathetic." Serena spoke with a scathing tone. "Don't you guys know how to do anything else other than repeating the same patterns over and over again?"

"Feel free to criticize our tactics only in the unlikely case you win this Duel, you heinous lawbreaker!" Arrest Corps 3 exclaimed. "Battle! Goyo King, attack Moonlight Lio Dancer! At this moment, Goyo King's effect activates, increasing its attack by 400 for every "Goyo" Monster on the field (Goyo King ATK: 2800→5600)! Your Monster is finished!"

"I don't think so!" Serena declared as she jumped on a nearby platform, grabbing an Action Card. "First, I activate the Continuous Trap Moonlight Guard, which prevents the destruction of a "Moonlight" Monster once per turn! Then, I activate the Action Spell Damage Banish, reducing the damage to 0!"

Two semi-transparent barriers appeared around Serena and her Monster, protecting them from Goyo King's assault.

"You criminals sure are a persistent bunch." Arrest Corps 3 growled. "With the battle's end, Goyo King's attack returns to normal (Goyo King ATK: 5600→2800). I place one card face-down and end my turn. And if I were you, I'd cease this pointless struggle. Surrender now and your punishment will be lessened."

"And we've already told you we have no intention of surrendering." Dennis smirked. "Are you people hard of hearing? Besides, our fearless sub-leader will surely wipe you three out in his turn! Isn't that right, Serena?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did so." Serena said. "If nothing else, he's among the most competent Duelists in our group."

"When exactly did I become the sub-leader, Dennis…?" Yukio grumbled, but then chuckled. "In any case, since my comrades have placed so much faith on me, I have to live up to their expectations and defeat all three of you on this turn!"

"That's the spirit, Yukio-chan!" Dennis cheered. "And Serena and I will definetly support you, so feel free to rampage as much as you wish!"

"Ridiculous." Arrest Corps 1 scoffed at this. "Then, try defeating us all in one turn if you can, you piece of trash! Our impenetrable formation will never yield to the likes of you!"

"I'll accept this challenge!" Yukio declared. "My turn! Draw! Using the Scale 2 Ascension Magician and the Scale 10 Supremacy Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yukio, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Since Domination Magician isn't set on my other Pendulum Scale, Supremacy Magician's Scale becomes 5 and its Pendulum Effects are negated." Yukio stated. "With my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 and 4! Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come, Violet Poison Magician (ATK: 1200/DEF: 2100/LV: 4/SC: 1), Chimeric Magician (ATK: 1100/DEF: 1300/LV: 3/SC: 5) and Supply Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 1600/LV: 4/SC: 5)!"

Three beams of light emerged from the Pendulum portal above Yukio, solidifying into the form of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Through Chimeric Magician's effect, I add the Spell Card Fusion from my Deck to my hand, and through Supply Magician's effect, I draw one card from my Deck. Then, I activate Fusion in order to fuse Supply Magician and Chimeric Magician!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Spellcaster with the chimeric body! Arcane supporter! Become one now to call forth the ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Starve Venemy Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 1)!"

The Monster which looked like a hybrid between a dragon and a carnivorous plant appeared on Yukio's field.

"At this moment, I activate Goyo King's effect!" Arrest Corps 2 exclaimed. "During either player's turn, when a Monster is Normal or Special Summoned on my opponent's side of the field, I can tribute one "Goyo" Monster I control in order to take control of a Level 8 or lower Monster you control! Your dragon belongs to me!"

"Before that, I activate my Counter Trap, Lunar Afterglow!" Serena interjected. "When a Monster's effect is activated while I control a face-up "Moonlight" Monster, I can negate that effect's activation, along with preventing Monsters with the same name from activating their effects until the End Phase! As such, your Goyo Kings are now sealed!"

"Nice assist, Serena." Yukio shot her a thumbs-up while smiling. "Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Xyz! Through its effect, I can use the cards on my Pendulum Zones as materials for an Xyz Summon! I Overlay my Level 7 Supremacy Magician and Ascension Magician! Using these two Monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!"

As his two Monsters turned into energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"Dragon born from pitch-black darkness and obscured by the stars' radiance! Become the avatar of wrath and let your furious cry resonate across the cosmos! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 7/SC: 10/OU: 2)!"

Dark Anthelion appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a furious howl.

"However, I'm far from finished! I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Dimension Force! Through its effect, I will use Dark Anthelion as material to Xyz Summon a Monster which is one Rank higher than it! Using Dark Anthelion Dragon as an Xyz Material, I reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

As Dark Anthelion turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"Blazing dragon locked deep within the sun's embrace! The time has come to pierce the veil of light and unleash the relentless tides of everlasting darkness upon our foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend now, Rank 8! Darkbright Sunspot Dragon (ATK: 3400/DEF: 2600/R: 8/SC: 11/OU: 3)!"

A black-armored dragon with six panels extending from its back appeared on the field, conjuring an inferno of violet flames around the area.

"Amazing!" Dennis exclaimed. "Not only did you use your Pendulum cards as materials for an Xyz Summon, you also performed a Rank-Up immediately after that! Nothing less expected from you, Yukio-chan!"

"Why thank you, Dennis." Yukio made a small bow. "Next, I activate Darkbright Sunspot Dragon's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can halve the attack of all Monsters on the field apart from my own and add the amount lost to my dragon's attack until the End Phase! Furthermore, I gain Life Points equal to the amount of attack lost by the Monster with the highest attack! Do it, Darkbright Sunspot Dragon! Subjugation Drain!"

Following Yukio's command, the dragon's panel-shaped wings opened in the middle, generating wings made of violet flame from them. Immediately afterwards, chain-shaped purple flames shot out from them, binding all other Monsters on the field apart from Yukio's Monsters and Serena's Lio Dancer, forcing them on their knees.

(Goyo Defender x 3 ATK: 500→250, Goyo Defender x 2 ATK: 1000→500, Goyo King x 2 ATK: 2800→1400, Unicycler Magician ATK: 2600→1300, Bubble Gardna ATK: 800→400, Darkbright Sunspot Dragon ATK: 3400→9650)

Yukio – LP: 2200→3600

"An attack of 9650!?" Assault Corps 3 exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

"Oi, oi, why were only my Monsters affected by Yukio-chan's dragon?" Dennis complained. "What about your Lio Dancer, Serena?"

"Lio Dancer cannot be targeted by, and is unaffected by, my opponent's card effects." Serena explained. "As such, Darkbright Sunspot Dragon couldn't affect it."

"And now, it's time to bring forth my final comrade." Yukio announced. "I fuse Starve Venemy Dragon and Violet Poison Magician!"

As the two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Arcane master of poisons! Now become one, and sow terror in the hearts of those foolish enough to challenge you with your deadly poison! Contact Fusion! Appear now, Level 10! Dreadful Toxin Dragon (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2800/LV: 10/SC: 1)!"

A dragon which resembled a xenomorph with four leaf-shaped wings extending from its back appeared on Yukio's field.

"Dear me, you seem determined to fully steal the spotlight with your dragons, Yukio-chan." Dennis pouted. "In that case, I activate my last face-down, Rank-Down-Magic Trick Force! Through its effect, I can target one "Entermage" Xyz Monster I control and Special Summon another "Entermage" Xyz Monster with a lower Rank by using it as the Xyz Material! As such, I use Entermage Unicycler Magician to reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

As Unicycler Magician turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Dennis chanted.

"Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Rank-Down Xyz Change! Appear now! Rank 4! Entermage Trapeze Magician (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/R: 4/ OU: 2)!"

Dennis's ace Monster appeared from within an explosion of confetti, swinging around the area on its trapeze.

"Rank-Down-Magic?" Yukio seemed astonished, a sentiment apparently shared by Serena. "There is such a possibility as well within Xyz Summon? Did this method come from Kurosaki as well?"

"So it would seem." Dennis stated. "The President didn't inform me of the specifics, but this manner of Xyz Summon was used in Heartland, although not many Duelists resorted to this tactic apparently. In any case, the effect of my Rank-Down-Magic isn't over yet. Thanks to it, Trapeze Magician gains 500 extra attack for each Overlay Unit it had upon being summoned, meaning its attack increases by 1000 (Trapeze Magician ATK: 2500→3500). Next, I activate Trapeze Magician's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to allow Yukio-chan's Darkbright Sunspot Dragon to attack twice on this turn's Battle Phase!"

As an Overlay Unit disappeared from Trapeze Magician, a light shower enveloped Darkbright Sunspot Dragon.

"Alright, with this, we're almost set." Yukio let out a triumphant smile. "And for the final nail on your coffin, I activate Dreadful Toxin Dragon's effect, which allows me to place one Toxin Counter on every Monster my opponent controls. And for each counter, your Monsters lose 500 attack and have their effects negated! Make that impenetrable formation of theirs rot away completely, Dreadful Toxin Dragon! Miasma Infusion!"

Following its master's command, Dreadful Toxin Dragon rose to the middle of the field and extended several vines from its tail, which were embedded on the Monsters' bodies. Immediately after the vines retracted, leaving behind embedded spikes, the Monsters' bodies started showing signs of decay as they succumbed to the poison.

(Goyo Defender x 3 ATK: 250→0, Goyo Defender x 2 ATK: 500→0, Goyo King x 2 ATK: 1400→900, Trapeze Magician ATK: 3500→3000, Bubble Gardna ATK: 400→0)

"That can't be…" Arrest Corps 2 looked shocked. "Our Monsters were…"

"Again, only my Monsters were affected among our team." Dennis grumbled. "Give me a break here, Yukio-chan. You make it seem like I'm also included in the villains."

"Sorry about that, but my Monsters' effects are indiscriminate, so it can't be helped." Yukio apologized, and then pointed at Arrest Corps 3. "Now, time to end this! Battle! Destroy his Goyo King, Darkbright Sunspot Dragon! Extinction Nova!"

"Not so fast, you scumbag!" Arrest Corps 3 shouted. "I activate my face-down Trap, Goyo Barrage! Thanks to its effect, when a "Goyo" Monster is attacked, I can destroy the attacking Monster, and then end the Battle Phase!"

"Darkbright Sunspot Dragon's other effect activates!" Yukio declared. "Once during either player's turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit to negate a card effect that would destroy it, destroy that card and inflict 500 points of damage to you! Proton Bolt!"

Several energy arrows were launched from the dragon's gems, destroying the Trap and striking the Arrest Corps member head-on.

Arrest Corps 3 – LP: 4000→3500

"Since your Trap was negated, the attack resumes unhindered." Yukio pointed out. "Finish him off, Darkbright Sunspot Dragon!"

The chest plate of the dragon's armor opened, revealing a pulsating core. Immediately afterwards, a violet energy beam was unleashed from it, vaporizing Goyo King and sending the Arrest Corps member flying.

Arrest Corps 3 – LP: 3500→0

"The next one is you!" Yukio pointed at Assault Corps 1. "Destroy Goyo Defender, Darkbright Sunspot Dragon! Extinction Nova!"

The previous scene was repeated once more as the dragon's blast annihilated every last trace of Goyo Defender and also sent the second Arrest Corps member flying.

Arrest Corps 1 – LP: 4000→0

"Now, the finale!" Yukio announced. "Eliminate Goyo King, Dreadful Toxin Dragon! Decaying Toxic Tide!"

A purple-colored blast erupted from Dreadful Toxin Dragon's maw, destroying Goyo King and knocking out the final member of the Arrest Corps.

Arrest Corps 2 – LP: 1500→0

Yukio, Serena and Dennis: WIN

"Alright, we did it!" Dennis cheered. "Our teamwork was top-notch! Give me five, Yukio-chan!"

"Why not?" Yukio said with a smile as he and Dennis high-fived. Immediately afterwards though, he swiftly placed him in a headlock. "Also, let me use this chance to clarify something. If you call me 'Yukio-chan' again, next time we find a locked door, I'll use your head as a battering ram to open it. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear…Yukio."

"Cool." Yukio released Dennis. "You get to live another day."

"If you two are done with your strange bonding rituals, I suggest we move on." Serena said. "I was under the impression we were pressed for time."

"Right you are, Serena." Yukio nodded. "Let's get out of here before more of them arrive."

Following Yukio's prompt, the three Lancers began rushing towards the sewer system, eventually arriving at the designated point almost at the same time as Yuya, Gongenzaka, Shun, Sawatari and Tokumatsu did. Crow, Shinji and Damon were also present, waiting for everyone.

"It looks like we all successfully defeated our pursuers." Yukio remarked. "However, what are you doing here, Tokumatsu-san?"

"My subordinates urged me to stand and shine on the stage of Dueling once more." Tokumatsu replied. "In order to fulfil that earnest wish and honor the resolve they demonstrated by covering our escape, I joined Yuya and the others on their escape attempt."

"It looks like we all have our reasons for escaping." Shinji remarked. "As for us, we need to get out of here in order to save the rest of our captured comrades. When the Commons turn this society around, the first things that will disappear are detention facilities such as this one!"

"Oh, I see it!" Damon suddenly exclaimed, pointing at a small light in the distance. "It's Tony and the others!"

"Alright!" Shinji grinned as he turned to the rest. "Everyone, jump to the water. If we make our way to the opposite bank, we can make our escape!"

"Ewww, you want us to jump in there?" Sawatari pointed at the filthy water below. "This looks absolutely disgusting! Plus, the water will surely be freezing at this time!"

"Oh, excuse us, your Majesty." Yukio said with a voice dripping with sarcasm. "Would you like us to warm and cleanse the water for you first?"

"Well, actually, that doesn't sound too bad…"

"Get in there already, you idiot!" Yukio kicked Sawatari in the back, causing him to fall in the waters below while screaming. "One of these days, I swear I'm going to straight up murder that guy…"

Once everyone was in the water, they began swimming towards the opposite back. However, at that moment, several searchlights shined on them much to their surprise, revealing several Security officers standing on the opposite bank. One of them pushed three youths, whose hands were restrained, forward.

"Shinji, Damon… I'm sorry…" A plump youth apologized. "They got us…"

"Tony…" Shinji muttered. "Everyone…"

"Dear me, what do we have here?" A voice suddenly said. "I heard that a Duel tournament was taking place inside the Facility. Did I mistake it for a swim meet?"

"Impossible…" Crow looked shocked upon seeing the man's face. "He's…"

"My apologies, I should have introduced myself first." The man stepped forward. "I'm the person responsible for maintaining order in this Neo Domino City, the chief of the Security Bureau, Jean-Michel Roget. We finally meet, everyone."

After that, the escaped prisoners were handcuffed with Real Solid Vision constructs and were shoved to the back of a prisoner transport vehicle. Yukio couldn't believe how unlucky they had been. Just when they were about to escape, they were caught once more. And, most likely, they would be sent to that mysterious place Tokumatsu had spoken about, where they would probably never see the light of day again.

"Damn it!" Crow cursed. "I'll never see the kids again like this!"

"Don't give up." Shinji whispered. "We still have a chance."

Yukio was curious about that, but Serena's indignant shouts caught his attention.

"Let go of me!" Serena yelled while restrained by two officers. "Where do you think you're taking me!?"

"Please do not worry." Roget said with a cold smile. "We will treat you kindly."

Before Yukio could do something stupid like assault the head of Security, several lights shone on them from a helicopter that was slowly descending. Roget stared at it with an irritated expression as it landed, with two men dressed in white uniforms and wearing visors stepping out from it.

"These people are to be handled by the Executive Council." One of them said. "Hand them over immediately."

"This is the Council's consensus." The second one said. "The Security Bureau has a duty to obey."

"Please wait!" Roget exclaimed. "They are troublemakers who have incited the Commons and planned to disrupt peace in this City! Security must investigate them thoroughly—"

Roget's next words were interrupted as five large holograms depicting people appeared before him. Yukio noted that all of them looked pretty old and were dressed in formal attire.

[We'll determine whether they're troublemakers or not.]

[Send them here immediately.]

[This is an order.]

[Correct, Chairman?]

[Yes. Now, if you please.]

Roget looked even more annoyed by their successive orders, but said nothing and merely nodded at Security, who started pushing everyone towards the helicopter. Yukio wasn't sure who these five people were, but their authority had to exceed that of Roget's for him to obey their demands without question, which meant they were probably the ones who ruled this City. And now, for better or for worse, they wanted to judge the Lancers and their comrades.

 _Well, at least we're not heading back to prison…_

* * *

Card Corner

 **Jutte Gardna**

ATK: 0, DEF: 1200, LV: 2

Earth/Warrior/Effect

If there is a "Goyo" Monster on the field, you can discard this card from your hand; reduce one instance of damage to 0.

 **Goyo Rush**

Normal Spell Card

Inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent for every face-up "Goyo" Monster on the field.

 **Rank-Down-Magic Trick Force**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Target 1 "Entermage" Xyz Monster you control; special summon one "Entermage" Xyz Monster with a lower Rank than the targeted Monster by using it as an Xyz Material (this Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon). For each Xyz Material attached to it upon being summoned, the Summoned Monster gains 500 ATK.

 **Entermage Escape Act**

Normal Trap Card

If an "Entermage" Monster you control is targeted for an attack, negate that attack and draw one card from your Deck.

 **Goyo Iron-Clad Defense**

Normal Trap Card

"Goyo" Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, and also halve any battle damage you receive from battles involving them.

 **Lunar Afterglow**

Counter Trap

If you control a face-up "Moonlight" Monster when the effect of an opponent's Monster would be activated, negate the effect's activation, and also all Monsters with the same name cannot activate their effects until the End Phase.

 **Goyo Barrage**

Normal Trap Card

If a "Goyo" Monster you control is attacked, destroy the attacking Monster and end the Battle Phase.

 **And with that, Chapter 15 comes to an end, along with the Facility mini-arc. Next up is the Friendship Cup, where Yukio will replace Tony, who was a minor character with almost no impact to the plot. As such, some of the match-ups during the first round will change. Also, since a couple of people have asked me in PMs about it, I'll say from now that Yukio will not be facing Jack during the exhibition match. The battle against Jack is an important step for Yuya to grow as a person and as a Duelist, and I don't intend to take that away from him. This story might be focusing more on Yukio, but Yuya still plays a major role in it as the protagonist of Arc-V.**

 **As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Greetings, community! I would like to inform everyone that JaneValentine007 has posted the much clearer version of Chaos Karma on her Deviantart account, so anyone who wants to take a better look at how it looks like can visit her page. And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – Friendship Cup Opening**

"So, does anyone have any idea where we're headed?"

Yukio asked his co-passengers inside the vehicle they were currently riding. Following their escape from the Facility, the Lancers and their Commons allies had been recaptured by Security members led by the chief of Security himself. Although their future seemed quite bleak, an intervention by the five leading figures of the Synchro Dimension, who had demanded that the group be brought before them, had saved everyone from a potentially ghastly fate. Still, Yukio couldn't help but feel uneasy about what would happen next.

"Most likely, we're being taken to the Hall of Dominion, the headquarters of the Executive Council." Crow replied. "These old fossils rarely leave their palatial residence after all."

"Never mind them, I'm more concerned about Tony and the others." Shinji bit his thumb. "Where the Hell did those rotten Security officers take them?"

"Probably at the same place they were going to dump us." Tokumatsu said with a frown. "While I understand your concern, I'd be more worried about us right now. Whatever the Executive Council wants from us, it can't be anything good."

"Way to go, Tokumatsu-san." Yuya sighed. "As if we weren't anxious enough already with everything that's been going on. Not only did we fail to properly escape, we still have no idea whether Yuzu and the others are safe."

"Oh, I think I see our destination." Dennis suddenly pointed outside at a large, tower-like construct. "Damn, it really looks magnificent. I can totally believe that the City's bigshots live here."

Shortly afterwards, the vehicle landed almost right in front of the entrance, with the men dressed in white uniforms gesturing at them to move forward. Upon entering inside, Yukio and the rest found themselves in a large, luxurious hall reminiscent of a courtroom. Seated on elegant thrones placed on the highest balcony were the five individuals who had ordered Roget to bring the Lancers and their associates before them, Neo Domino City's Executive Council.

After everyone was led to the side of the hall, Roget also walked inside, accompanied by two more uniformed men, coming to a stop at the midst of the room. Upon seeing that everyone was present, the man sitting on the middle throne spoke.

"Ah, thank you for your prompt response to our request, Director Roget. Before we start, I would like to introduce myself and my colleagues first. The man sitting on the rightmost chair from mine is Gael. The one next to him is Gray. To my immediate left is our only female member, Azul, and next to her is Bordeaux. As for me, I'm called White Taki. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, everyone."

Yukio wasn't sure if he was supposed to say something here, so he remained silent like the rest of his comrades. Crow and Shinji, on the other hand, looked like they clearly wished to express their sentiments towards the five rulers of this City, but wisely held their tongue. Mouthing off here could lead to heaps of trouble in the future after all.

"Well then, let's begin." White Taki said. "First, Director Roget, you seem quite dissatisfied that we didn't allow you to handle them at your own discretion. Might I inquire as to why is that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Roget pointed at the Lancers. "These people have incited the Commons and planned to disrupt this City's peace and order! It's clear from the testimonies of their arrested comrades and their break-out from the Facility!"

"Stop messing around!" Sawatari shot back. "We merely escaped from prison because we were wrongfully imprisoned! To begin with, why were we arrested in the first place!?"

"You resisted Security." Roget said with a severe expression. "That alone is an indisputable crime."

"You guys were the ones who started it first!" Yuya exploded. "The moment we arrived in this dimension, we were surrounded by Security members!"

"Dimension?" Roget turned back to the Executive Council. "Did you hear that, esteemed Council members? He just said that he and his comrades 'arrived in this dimension'. What exactly does he mean by that?"

"Dimension…?" Tokumatsu wondered. "What's this about?"

"If you take his words at face value, that means they came from another dimension." Roget continued. "That also explains why they can use summoning methods not present in our world, like Fusion, Xyz, Ritual and the Pendulum."

As he recounted the summoning methods, Serena, Dennis, Shun, Yukio and Yuya all hardened their expressions at the mention of their preferred summoning method. It seemed Roget had been observing them for quite some time.

"Do these users of unknown summoning methods have a purpose for appearing in the City?" Roget let out a cold smile. "I ordered Security to arrest them in order to investigate that."

"You guys are from another dimension…" Tokumatsu turned to Yuya. "Is that the case, Yuya?"

"Yeah." Yuya nodded. "We came here from another dimension called Standard. But…please believe me when I say we didn't come to this Synchro Dimension in order to cause trouble!"

"That's right." A familiar voice interjected. "Our aim isn't to cause mayhem."

At the moment, the doors opened once more, revealing the figures of Akaba Reiji, Reira and Tsukikage.

"Akaba Reiji!"

"And Reira too!"

Sawatari and Yuya exclaimed.

"So, our fearless leader finally shows up…" Yukio sighed. "Well, at least it's good that he and the others are alright."

"We Lancers came to this Synchro Dimension in order to protect it from Academia's invasion." Reiji stated as he approached Roger. "We would also like to join forces with you in order to win the Dimensional War."

"Lancers…?"

"It's short for Lance Defense Soldiers." Sawatari responded to Crow's query with a proud expression. "The truth is, we're Duel Soldiers meant to take on Academia!"

"A soldier!?" Tokumatsu had an incredulous look on his face. "You!?"

"If nothing else, he's been an adequate meat shield so far." Yukio grinned. "No-one can take that accomplishment away from him."

"What was that, Tachibana!? You—!" Sawatari's outburst was interrupted by Roget's laughter, causing Sawatari to turn to him with an angry expression. "What's so funny!?"

"Please excuse me." Roget said as he composed himself, although he was still smiling. "But a Dimensional War? And here I was wondering what you'd say."

"It's no lie!" Sawatari insisted. "Listen here! You may not believe this, but this world—"

"That's enough." Gael cut Sawatari off. "We've already heard about that from Akaba Reiji."

"About the Dimensional War—" Gray continued.

"—as well as about the Lancers." Azul finished her colleague's sentence.

"Correct, Chairman?" Bordeaux asked.

"Yes, this talk is over." White Taki replied so.

"You already heard about it, you say?" Roget sneered. "Does the Council really believe such nonsensical claims!?"

"We don't know if it's nonsense or not." Gael stated.

"After all, there are people who have indeed come from different dimensions before us." Gray said.

"You believe in the existence of other dimensions, which is why you had them arrested for investigation." Azul pointed out. "Isn't that correct?"

"…That's right." Roget admitted somewhat reluctantly, but then smirked. "However, I acted in such a manner because I'm certain their aim is to invade our dimension!"

"Don't spout such stupid words!"

"That's nonsense!"

"We are not invaders!" Yuya added his words to those of Sawatari and Gongenzaka. "The invaders are Academia! We came here in order to protect this dimension from them! Akaba Reiji said so before!"

"It's Security's duty to protect this City, not yours." Roget declared. "We do not require your assistance."

"Judging from your subordinates' subpar dueling skills, I'd say you need all the help you can get, Director Roget." Yukio snorted. "As things stand right now, Academia will obliterate this place in seconds when they invade."

"Your opinion is duly noted." Roget narrowed his eyes at Yukio. "In any case, Security will determine who you people are—"

"No, that is up to us." Gael interrupted Roget's words.

"In order to do that, the Executive Council will handle everyone present." Grey announced.

"Everyone!?" Tokumatsu looked surprised. "You doubt me as well!? Even though I've been imprisoned in the Facility for ten years!?"

"There will be no exceptions." Azul declared, prompting Tokumatsu to groan.

"If you are our allies, we would like you to prove that to us." Bordeaux said.

"Prove it?" Sawatari asked. "How?"

"Participate in the Friendship Cup." Reiji suddenly stated.

"The Friendship Cup!?"

"That's what the Executive Council is aiming for." Reiji responded thus to the shocked Yuya. "To have the Lancers participate in the tournament and display their skills as Duel Soldiers there."

"So we have to dance to someone else's tune once more, huh…?" Yukio muttered with an annoyed expression on his face. "Figures."

"Don't tell me…the rest of us will participate as well?" Tokumatsu's eyes widened. "I can actually enter the City's largest Duel Tournament, the one I've heard about for so long?"

"I personally would like you to enter as well." White Taki said with his usual smile. "After all, you were the catalyst for the formation of the Friendship Cup."

"I…was the catalyst?"

"Ten years ago, your arrest led the Commons youth to revolt against us." White Taki began explaining. "In order to control that situation, the Duel Chasers were formed. However, disorder only increased as we enforced greater control. Ultimately, we came up with a Duel Tournament to promote harmony between the Tops and Commons, the Friendship Cup. The winner earns the honor of being a shared King for both Tops and Commons, just like the current King, Jack Atlas."

"What shared King?" Crow spat out. "I'm not entering this tournament! I refuse to put on a show for the Tops!"

"I know how you feel, but if we enter, Frank and the others can see that we're doing well." Shinji said. "We have no choice but to put up with it for now. But when we get our chance…"

"Alright!" Tokumatsu cheered. "Now I can finally fulfil my promise to the children!"

"Yosh!" Sawatari also looked excited. "In this case, let's fire up the audiences of the Synchro Dimension with our Entertainment Duel, Yuya!"

"More importantly, we have to find Yuzu soon…"

"Oh?" Roget raised his eyebrow. "Hiiragi Yuzu is indeed your comrade?"

"You…" Yuya sounded furious. "Don't tell me…that you captured Yuzu—!"

"She hasn't been arrested." Roget assured him. "She's an important Duelist who's also participating in the Friendship Cup after all."

"Yuzu is entering the Friendship Cup!?"

Everyone was surprised by this sudden announcement. Yukio was curious as to how exactly that happened, but he suspected Yugo had probably something to do with it.

"If you're that worried about her, I can let you see that she's doing well." Roget let out a sly smile before turning to the Council. "I understand. I consent to their participation in the Friendship Cup as well. However, I would like to make a proposal."

"A proposal?" Gael asked. "What is it?"

"Every year, on the eve of the Friendship Cup, the King carries out an exhibition match." Roget pointed at Yuya. "How about letting him serve as the opponent?"

"Me!?"

"Why him?" Azul questioned Roget.

"From what I've seen, he's the one most adept at the bizarre summoning method called Pendulum." Roget explained. "Plus, as an Entertainer, I'm sure his clash with the King will result in a marvelous spectacle that will enthrall the audience."

"I see." Bordeaux nodded. "Is that acceptable, Chairman?"

"Yes, that's fine." White Taki turned to Reiji. "What about you?"

"I have no objections either."

"In that case, please lead the participants to their quarters." White Taki gestured at the guards. "As for Sakaki Yuya-kun, escort him to the pit area."

"H-Hey!" Yuya cried out upon seeing the others being led away by the white-uniformed guards. "Where are you taking everyone!?"

"Don't worry." Gael reassured him. "We have no intention of putting them in further danger."

"They are participants in the Friendship Cup after all." Gray stated.

"They may be fugitives, but currently, they are the heroes who will vie for the right to challenge the King." Azul continued.

"As long as they keep winning that is." Bordeaux said. "Correct, Chairman?"

"Yes." White Taki replied. "We will look after them as guests—as long as they emerge victorious in their Duels."

"Yuya, Yuzu must be watching close by." Gongenzaka said. "Win this and set her mind at ease!"

"Show our strength to everyone in the Synchro Dimension!"

"Crush that traitor Jack Atlas!"

Sawatari and Crow exclaimed thus as they exited the room.

"Focus only on the Duel, Yuya." Yukio advised his friend. "Everything else comes after that. And don't underestimate your opponent. He certainly didn't climb to his current position with some half-baked strength."

"Yeah… I got it, Yukio."

After that exchange, Yukio was also led out of the hall and into an elevator, which brought him to the top of the Executive Council building. Upon exiting the elevator, Yukio noticed he was in a vast atrium ringed by balconies, with several doors on each floor.

"What is this place…?"

"We are currently in the penthouse situated on top of the Executive Council building." A bellboy who approached Yukio said. "This is where participants of the Friendship Cup stay for the duration of the tournament. Now, allow me to lead you to your room, Tachibana Yukio-san. I'm certain you are eager to see the King's exhibition match."

"That I am, for more reasons than one." Yukio then pointed to the Real Solid Vision handcuffs. "However, how much longer do I have to keep wearing these fancy bracelets?"

"Oh, my apologies." The bellboy turned to the guard. "I'll take it from here. You may release the participant."

The guard nodded as he pressed a few buttons on his terminal, causing the handcuffs to vanish. After that, he took his leave without a word.

"Geez, real friendly, aren't they?" Yukio spoke with evident sarcasm as he rubbed his sore wrists. "With such a 'vibrant' personality, I can't help but wonder if they're robots or something."

"I assure you that they're human, although they're a bit lacking at the interaction department." The bellboy said. "In any case, let's hurry. All participants must be inside their rooms by the appointed time."

"Right. Lead the way."

After walking for a few seconds, Yukio was led inside a luxurious room similar to the suite he had been using during the Maiami Championship back at Standard. Upon surveying the surroundings, Yukio then tried to open the door, which had closed behind him when the bellboy left, but, predictably enough, found out that it was locked.

"So we're all imprisoned once more, huh…" Yukio sighed. "Well, at least this cell is more comfortable and has a better view than the last one."

Yukio's attention then turned to the wall-mounted television, where Melissa Claire was introducing Yuya and Jack Atlas. From the enthusiastic cheers and adoring screams of his fangirls, Yukio assumed that Jack was pretty popular in the City even if people like Crow and Shinji despised him for allegedly being a traitor to the Commons.

"Now, let's see how the fabled King duels."

As the two Duelists moved into the starting line, Yukio was surprised by Jack's declaration to the audience that he would finish this Duel in three turns. Judging from Yuya's expression, he was outraged by this statement, which didn't bode well for him. If he allowed himself to be manipulated by Jack before the battle even started, his odds of winning this match would drop substantially.

Shortly afterwards, the Duel started, with Jack taking the first move as he predicted. Although Yuya furiously counterattacked with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon on his turn, Jack used Reject Reborn to bring back Red Wyvern and Red Resonator, along with ending the Battle Phase. Then, during his turn, he used his Monsters to call out his ace Monster, Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight, using its effect to wipe out Yuya's Monsters and reduce his Life Points to 0, winning the Duel in exactly three turns as he had previously declared. Yukio was momentarily concerned for his friend due to his nasty crash, but relaxed upon seeing that Yuya seemed relatively unharmed.

"So this is the current Duel King of Neo Domino City, Jack Atlas…"

Yukio had to admit that the man was truly skilled. Not only was he a talented Duelist, he was also excellent at controlling the flow of the Duel, since he basically had Yuya move according to his wishes the whole time. It was truly a King-like style of play. Furthermore, he was great at entertaining the crowd as well, deliberately orchestrating a pinch by taking Dark Rebellion's attack even though he could have ended the Battle Phase sooner with Reject Reborn. Finally, he also showed great adaptability, instantly grasping the function of Action Cards and the way to use them. Whoever ended up facing Jack Atlas in the final match sure had their work cut out for them.

[You said it yourself; an Entertainment Duel. However, your Duel is nothing more than self-satisfaction; far from entertainment!]

For some reason, Yukio couldn't help but recall Jack's words to Yuya before he delivered the deciding attack. No doubt Yuya's confidence would receive a heavy blow from Jack's seemingly condescending attitude towards his Entertainment Dueling. Although these words sounded like Jack was merely looking down on Yuya, Yukio couldn't help but feel there was more to it than that. Back then, Jack sounded more like a stern teacher lecturing his student about an obvious mistake he had made, rather than an arrogant King looking down on his fallen opponent. Was he perhaps criticizing Yuya for blindly following his father's ideals instead of carving out his own path? Perhaps.

"Well, this doesn't really concern me." Yukio eventually said. "Even if my hypothesis is correct, Yuya must come to this conclusion by himself for it to have any meaning. Compared to that, the Executive Council's words and that irksome Roget's attitude are more worrying right now."

Yukio moved to the window, gazing at the Duel Palace below him. According to the Executive Council, the participants would remain in this place only as long as they kept winning and advancing in the Friendship Cup. In that case—what would happen to those who lost? Judging from this society's attitude towards losers in general, probably nothing good was waiting for them. Adding to his worries was Roget's overly belligerent attitude towards the Lancers, as well as the fact that he was obviously at odds with the Council. Yukio could tell that Roget was probably the biggest obstacle towards forming an alliance with the Synchro Dimension.

"Seeing as we're all stuck in this place for the foreseeable future, I guess the only thing we can do is depend on Akaba Reiji to deal with any unexpected circumstances that might arise." Yukio nodded to himself. "Say what you want about him, but that man always has a plan."

Upon saying so, Yukio decided to take a shower and call it a day. After all, tomorrow would be an eventful day one way or another.

* * *

 _The next day…_

"…Is it morning already…?"

Yukio said so with a yawn as he sluggishly got up from bed. He wasn't a morning person in general, and the fact that he had spent an eventful night yesterday with the prison break and everything else didn't help much. However, the thought that the first match-ups would be announced today quickly invigorated him.

"If I remember correctly, the Friendship Cup should last for five days starting from today…"

Thanks to a brochure that had been placed on his nightstand, Yukio knew that sixteen people in total participated in the Friendship Cup, which meant that a total of eight matches would be played during the first round, four on the first day and four on the second. After that, the quarterfinals would be played on the third day, followed by the semifinals on the fourth, with the finals and title match taking place on the fifth day.

However, all these errant thoughts swirling on his mind were brushed aside upon seeing Melissa Claire descending on the stadium through parachuting on the television. Yukio had to admit it was an impressive entrance. After that, Melissa started announcing the names of the participants, starting with Yuya. However, when she got to Crow and Shinji, comparing them to Jack Atlas due to their shared origin as Commons, the crowd went nuts. The Tops insisted he was one of them now, while the Commons were squabbling among themselves over whether Jack was their hero or a traitor. Amidst all this chaos, Melissa was frantically attempting in vain to remind everyone that the Friendship Cup was supposed to promote harmony and that they were all friends. Yukio couldn't decide whether the spectacle was hilarious or pathetic.

[Geez, we're running out of time so I'm just going to go on!] Melissa said with an annoyed expression. [And so, it's time for the Duels to begin! Amongst our sixteen participants, the one who have the honor of the opening match are—Crow Hogan and Tachibana Yukio!]

"Hoh?" Yukio let out a wide grin. "So I'm going first? That suits me just fine. And if my first opponent is Crow, I can't ask for anything more."

At that moment, the door was unlocked, with the same bellboy who had escorted him yesterday stepping inside the room.

"It's time, Yukio-san." He said. "Please follow me to the pit area."

Yukio did as asked, following the bellboy inside an elevator that took them to an underground area where a two-seater capsule-like vehicle was waiting for them.

"This is one of the underground passageways that connect the Hall of Dominion with the Duel Palace." The bellboy explained upon taking note of Yukio's quizzical expression. "Using vehicles such as the one before you, the participants can swiftly arrive at the stadium in just a couple of minutes."

"Ah, I see. Thank you."

The two of them boarded the capsule, which, just as the bellboy said, delivered them to the Duel Palace in a remarkably short time. Upon disembarking, Yukio was led to the pit area, where he was approached by one of the mechanics.

"Good, you're here." The mechanic pointed at a screen in front of him. "Seeing as you don't own a D-Wheel, you can select one from the models available to the participants. I only ask that you don't take too long in deciding since we're pressed for time."

Yukio nodded wordlessly as he scrolled through the various models, eventually coming upon a streamlined, silver D-Wheel with green portions. Perfect.

"I want this one." Yukio pointed at the D-Wheel that had caught his eye. "However, I don't see a garage around here. Will the D-Wheel be delivered here through air drop or—"

Yukio's words were interrupted as a portion of the floor opened, with the D-Wheel rising from the hole that had appeared through a lift.

"…OK, I guess that answers this question."

"Surprised?" The mechanic let out a good-natured smile upon seeing Yukio's astonished expression. "Our D-Wheel garage is actually right beneath your feet. Now, hurry up and wear your riding suit. The match is almost about to begin."

"Eh, I think I'll pass on that." Yukio made a dismissive gesture upon seeing the suit that was offered to him. "That thing looks very uncomfortable and restrictive. I'll just take the helmet."

"Well, if something happens, it's your funeral I guess." The mechanic shrugged as he offered another device to Yukio. "This is your Wrist Dealer. Your Deck is placed there during a Riding Duel, so wear it in the hand you usually wear your Duel Disk."

"That's convenient." Yukio remarked as he put the Wrist Dealer on his right hand and wore his silver helmet. "Eh, this might be a stupid question…but there isn't any danger of falling off from this thing during the Duel, right?"

"Don't worry." The mechanic reassured him. "D-Wheels are very easy to handle even for complete amateurs. Furthermore, once the Duel is about to begin, the D-Wheel is set on auto-pilot so you don't have to worry about driving and Dueling at the same time."

"Now, it's time for the opening match Duelists to make their entrance!" Melissa's voice was suddenly heard. "Crow Hogan and Tachibana Yukio!"

"That's your cue, kid." The mechanic slapped Yukio on the back. "Good luck out there."

Yukio nodded as he turned his D-Wheel on and dashed outside. Much to his surprise, it was really easy to handle just like the mechanic had said, responding to his movements flawlessly. He had to admit that the feel of the air on his face and the exhilaration of moving at high speed were top-notch sensations.

"Alright, it's settled." Yukio declared while grinning like a child. "Once this whole mess is behind us, I'm definitely buying one of these. This feels amazing!"

"And here they come, folks!" Melissa announced. "Everyone, give it up for our first two contestants, Crow Hogan and Tachibana Yukio!"

"Yukio?" Yuya's eyes widened upon seeing his friend entering the stadium after Crow. "And his opponent is Crow?"

"Ah, it's that guy from back then!" Yugo exclaimed from his room. "He's also participating in the Friendship Cup!? Sweet! I can finally have a rematch with him!"

"Be careful out there, Yukio." Yuzu said with a concerned look. "I don't want any of my friends getting hurt in this tournament."

"It's not me!?" Sawatari complained. "Why is Tachibana going first!? I should be in charge of spicing things up for the opening! Me!"

"Heh, this should be interesting." Dennis smiled. "I'm expecting another spectacular Duel from you, Yukio."

"I, the man Gongenzaka, am counting on you, my friend." Gongenzaka stated with a serious expression. "Win this and clear the stain upon Yuya's reputation!"

"You'd better not lose this one, Yukio." Serena stared intently at Yukio's form. "A Duelist that was able to defeat me should be able to overcome this obstacle with ease."

Yukio came to a stop just behind the starting line, with Crow being right beside him. Looking ahead, he could spot Jack Atlas sitting on an ornate throne at the top of the Duel Palace, looking cool and impassive. Even his conduct was befitting that of a King.

"To think that my first opponent in the Friendship Cup would be you, I can't help but feel fate's hand at work." Crow suddenly addressed Yukio. "We didn't get a chance to finish our Tag Duel back at my place, so it's like we've been given a second chance to settle things."

"Now that you mention it, that's true." Yukio agreed. "Although it would have been better if this Duel took place under more normal circumstances."

"I know how you feel." Crow said. "I hate being forced to put on a show for the Tops, but since I'm here, I'll definitely win this. And by doing so, I'll show everyone that even we Commons can accomplish something when we put our mind to it!"

"A noble cause." Yukio stated. "However, I have no intention of losing as well. I also have to prove the strength of the Lancers to everyone watching us."

"Then, bring it on!" Crow grinned. "May the best Duelist win!"

"It seems both Duelists are ready for action!" Melissa exclaimed amidst the shouts of the still squabbling crowd. "Who will be our first winner, Yukio or Crow? —Hey, are you all listening to me!? Geez, then I'm going to start this off! Action Field On! Field Spell, Cross Over Accel!"

[Duel Mode, on. Auto-pilot, standby.]

Both D-Wheels materialized their energy blades as the Action Cards spread across the stadium. At the same time, a countdown appeared in front of the two Duelists. Upon reaching zero, Melissa exclaimed.

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

Both Duelists shot forward following these words.

[Duel!]

Yukio – LP: 4000

Crow – LP: 4000

"The Duel has finally begun!" Melissa announced. "Now, which one of the two combatants will take the first corner and the first turn!?"

"Of course, it's going to be me!"

Crow passed Yukio while saying so, but, at that moment, he was distracted upon seeing the familiar figures of Frank, Amanda and Tanner, who were running away from the stadium's security personnel, in the audience, slowing down. Yukio didn't miss this chance and sped up, taking the corner first.

"Oh, what a surprise!" Melissa exclaimed. "Even though Crow Hogan was in the lead, Tachibana Yukio took advantage of a momentary slip-up and took the first corner! That means he gets to take the first turn as well!"

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Using the Scale 1 Accel Magician and the Scale 5 Wisdom-Eye Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Yukio's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Wisdom-Eye Magician's effect activates!" Yukio declared. "If I have a "Magician" Pendulum Monster on my other Pendulum Scale, I can destroy this card and place one "Magician" Pendulum Monster from my Deck in its place! I choose the Scale 8 Nexus Magician!"

Wisdom-Eye Magician disappeared from the left column, with Nexus Magician taking its place.

"With my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7! Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! From my hand, come, Chimeric Magician (ATK: 1100/DEF: 1300/LV: 3/SC: 5) and Double Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200/LV: 3/SC: 8), and from my Extra Deck, revive, Wisdom-Eye Magician (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500/LV: 4/SC: 5)!"

Chimeric Magician and Wisdom-Eye Magician appeared on Yukio's field alongside a new Monster, whose right half was colored green and his left half was colored black, which was holding two differently colored staffs.

"Oi, oi, did he just Special Summon three Monsters at the same time!?"

"He uses Pendulum Summon as well!?"

"Where did all these guys who use those strange summoning methods come from!?"

Such comments could be heard from the audience as they were shocked at yet another display of Pendulum Summoning.

"You're taking way too much time!" Crow unexpectedly complained. "Hurry it up already!"

"Geez, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Yukio was perplexed by Crow's sudden change in attitude. "In any case, Chimeric Magician's effect activates, allowing me to add Dowsing Fusion from my Deck to my hand. Then, I Normal Summon Union Magician (ATK: 200/DEF: 300/LV: 1/SC: 8)!"

Union Magician appeared next to Yukio's other Monsters.

"When Union Magician is summoned successfully, I can increase or decrease the Level of one Pendulum Monster on my field by one." Yukio stated. "I select Double Magician and increase its Level (Double Magician LV: 3→4). Then, thanks to Double Magician's effect, I can treat it as two materials or tributes for any form of Special Summon! Using the now Level 4 Double Magician, I construct the Overlay Network!"

As Double Magician turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"Magician given form by the origin of the universe! Demonstrate your dominion over space-time and reign supreme over this world! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 4! Startime Magician (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200/R: 4/OU: 1)!"

Startime Magician appeared on Yukio's field.

"I'm not finished yet!" Yukio exclaimed. "I activate Nexus Magician's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can select a Monster on the field and make its Level equal to a number which is between my current Pendulum Scale! I target Chimeric Magician and make its Level 5 (Chimeric Magician LV: 3→5)! I tune my now Level 5 Chimeric Magician with my Level 1 Union Magician!"

As Chimeric Magician turned into five stars and Union Magician turned into one green ring surrounding them, Yukio chanted.

"Spellcaster that embodies speed! Dash forward on the endless road! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6! Drive Magician (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 6)!"

The magician clad in black and red armor with a tire around its torso materialized on Yukio's field.

"Finally, I activate the Spell Card Dowsing Fusion in order to fuse the Wisdom-Eye Magician on my field and the Union Magician in my Extra Deck!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Arcane master with the sage eyes! Spellcaster that commands the arts of synthesis! Become one now to call forth a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Fortune Magician (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1600/LV: 7)!"

The magician dressed in a trench coat-like robe and holding a staff with a dice on its tip appeared next to Yukio's other two Magicians.

"I-incredible!" Melissa enthusiastically announced. "From Yukio's Pendulum Summon came Fusion, Xyz and Synchro at the same time! Even though it's just the first turn, Tachibana Yukio is clearly demonstrating his skills by performing four different summoning methods at once! Now, how will Crow respond to this line-up!?"

"I guess we're about to find out." Yukio remarked. "But before that, I activate Startime Magician's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to add Gunslinger Magician from my Deck to my hand. I end my turn with this."

"Finally…" Crow muttered as he anxiously stared at the audience in an attempt to locate the three children. "I'll finish this as quickly as possible! My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Cards for Black Feathers, sending Ghibli the Searing Wind from my hand to the Graveyard in order to draw two cards. Then, since I control no cards, I can Special Summon Black Feather – Gust the Backblast (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 1400/LV: 2) from my hand!"

A Monster which looked like a cross between a human and a bird with dark blue feathers appeared on Crow's field.

"Next, I summon the Tuner Monster Black Feather – Blizzard of the Far North (Dark/Winged Beast/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 0/LV: 2) and activate its effect to Special Summon Black Feather – Ghibli the Searing Wind (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1600/LV: 3) from my Graveyard in defense mode!"

Two new Black Feather Monsters appeared on Crow's field, one being a small white bird, and the other being a bird with six black and red wings.

"I tune my Level 3 Ghibli the Searing Wind with the Level 2 Blizzard of the Far North!" As Ghibli turned into three stars and Blizzard turned into two green rings surrounding them, Crow chanted. "Brandish the great dragon-slaying blade, o dazzling warrior of the skies! Synchro Summon! Descend now, Level 5! Black Feather – Gram the Shining Star (Dark/Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1500/LV: 5)!"

A warrior with two black wings and silver armor that held a large blade appeared on Crow's field.

"Gram's effect activates!" Crow declared. "When this card is Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower "Black Feather" Monster from my hand! I choose Black Feather – Damascus the Polar Night (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 700/LV: 3)!"

A Monster resembling a hybrid of a human and a crow that held a short sword appeared on Crow's field.

"Then, by tributing my Damascus, I can Special Summon this Monster! Come, Assault Black Feather – Kunai the Drizzle (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600/LV: 5)!"

Another bird-shaped Monster with spiked gauntlets on its hands materialized on Crow's field.

"When Kunai the Drizzle is Special Summoned by tributing a "Black Feather" Monster, it's treated as a Tuner Monster!" Crow announced. "I tune my Level 2 Gust the Backblast with my Level 5 Kunai the Drizzle!"

As Gust turned into two stars and Kunai turned into five rings surrounding them, Crow chanted.

"Spread your jet-black wings and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade, Level 7! Assault Black Feather – Raikiri the Sudden Shower (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

Crow's ace Monster appeared next to Gram, a savage glint on its eyes.

"It seems you're going all out from the start, Crow." Yukio remarked, although he was a bit troubled by his opponent's moves. "Still, this doesn't seem like you. Why are you in such a hurry…?"

"I activate Raikiri's effect!" Crow exclaimed. "Once per turn, I can destroy cards you control equal to the number of "Black Feather" Monsters I control! Since I have two Monsters, I choose to destroy Drive Magician and Startime Magician! Do it, Raikiri! Thunder God Judgement!"

Raikiri raised its katana high, calling down two bolts of lightning that destroyed Yukio's Monsters. Following that, Crow spotted an Action Card in his path and grabbed it.

"Alright, I'll settle it with this!" Crow declared. "I activate the Action Spell Zero Penalty! Through its effect, I'll make your remaining Monster's attack 0 (Fortune Magician ATK: 2200→0)!"

"What's this?" Melissa announced. "With Fortune Magician's attack having become 0 and with Crow Hogan having two Monsters whose combined attack is 4800, it looks like everything could be settled on this turn, everyone!"

"Battle!" Crow announced. "Raikiri the Sudden Shower, destroy Fortune Magician! Lightning Cutter!"

"I won't let you!" Yukio shouted as he leaned to the side and grabbed an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell Battle Lock! Through its effect, your Monsters cannot declare an attack this turn!"

Following Yukio's words, several chains shot out of the ground, binding Crow's Monsters and preventing them from moving.

"Oh, it looks like Yukio has deftly evaded Crow's all-out attack with an Action Card of his own!" Melissa stated. "It seems he doesn't have any intention to let this Duel end so early!"

"Damn it…" Crow cursed as he once more turned his gaze to the audience, making Yukio wonder what exactly he was looking for. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"What's going on, Crow?" Shinji wondered upon watching his friend struggle. "You're looking awfully distracted there. Has something happened?"

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! At this moment, I activate Fortune Magician's effect, which allows me to roll a dice. If the result is an even number, I get to draw an additional card, and if it's an odd number, I have to send one card from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard. Let's go, Fortune Magician! Fortune Roll!"

Fortune Magician rolled the dice resting on the tip of his wand, getting a result of four.

"Alright!" Yukio cheered. "Since the result is an even number, I get to draw another card from my Deck. Then, I will Pendulum Summon once more! Come, Gunslinger Magician (ATK: 1800/DEF: 600/LV: 4/SC: 5), Black Fang Magician (ATK: 1700/DEF: 800/LV: 4/SC: 8) and Chimeric Magician!"

Yukio's three Monsters emerged from the Pendulum portal as beams of energy and materialized on the field next to Fortune Magician. Much to his chagrin though, Yukio noticed that Crow's attention was still focused on the audience instead of the Duel.

"Oi, what's wrong with you, Crow!?" Yukio exploded. "Ignoring your opponent is highly disrespectful behavior for a Duelist! Moreover, what was up with that earlier move? Anyone could see that the optimal strategy at that point would be to destroy my Pendulum Scales with Raikiri in order to hinder my Pendulum Summon. Although that wouldn't have settled things, it would have impeded my strategy. Instead of that, you blindly rushed forward, hoping that you could take me down in a single turn. Are you really looking down that much on me, or do you just not care about the match at all? These are the only reasons I can think for such a poorly thought-out move."

"I don't have time for a lecture!" Crow complained as he continued scanning the stands for any signs of the children. "Hurry up and make your move!"

"I'm speaking to you, yet your ears aren't hearing my words." Yukio growled. "It can't be helped then; I'll give you a wake-up call with my Dueling! Just don't complain if it's too rough for your tastes! Since they were Pendulum Summoned successfully, the effects of Chimeric Magician and Gunslinger Magician activate, enabling me to add Fusion from my Deck to my hand and inflict 400 points of damage to you! Arcane Bullet!"

Gunslinger Magician shot a crimson bullet from its gun, striking Crow squarely on the chest and causing him to wince in pain.

Crow – LP: 4000→3600

"Next, I summon the Tuner Monster Synchronic Magician (ATK: 300/DEF: 100/LV: 1/SC: 3)!"

The magician dressed in gray robes and holding a staff with three concentric rings on its tip appeared on Yukio's field.

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Nexus Magician once more in order to make Fortune Magician's Level 6." Yukio stated. "Then, I tune my now Level 6 Fortune Magician with the Level 1 Synchronic Magician!"

As Fortune Magician turned into six stars and Synchronic Magician turned into a single ring surrounding them, Yukio chanted.

"Pure white dragon with unblemished wings! Descend upon the battlefield with the speed of light and slash apart every enemy in your path! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clearwing Fast Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

The dragon with the pure white body and the transparent wings appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a dazzling light.

"It's that dragon again…" Yugo muttered as he took out his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon card. "However, my dragon is ten times, no, a hundred times cooler than yours! I'll make sure to prove this in this tournament, Yukio!"

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Fusion in order to fuse Chimeric Magician and Black Fang Magician!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Spellcaster with the chimeric body! Spellcaster that wields the fang of darkness! Gather your power now under the baton's guidance! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 7! The warrior whose song echoes across the battlefield, Harmonious Melody Paladin (ATK: 2700/DEF: 1800/LV: 7/SC: 8)!"

The magician clad in violet robes with several armor pieces on them that held a baton-shaped wand and a musical sheet appeared on Yukio's field.

"Clearwing's effect activates!" Yukio declared. "Once during either player's turn, I can target a Special Summoned Monster you control, reduce its attack to 0 and negate its effects until the End Phase! Target his Raikiri, Clearwing! Vanishing Mirror!"

"I won't let you!" Crow exclaimed. "I activate my Continuous Trap, Black Feather Cursed Guard! Since an effect was activated that targets exactly one Monster I control, I can activate this card by targeting that Monster and negating the effect!"

"Not bad." Yukio admitted. "In that case, how about this!? Harmonious Melody Paladin's effect activates! Once per turn, I can target one Pendulum Monster I control and have it gain attack equal to the total attack of all Pendulum Monsters on my field! In exchange, only that Monster can battle! My target is Clearwing Fast Dragon! Do it, my Paladin! Symphonic Reinforcement!"

Following Yukio's command, Harmonious Melody Paladin began waving its baton as streams of energy flew out of its musical sheet and enveloped Clearwing.

(Clearwing Fast Dragon ATK: 2500→7000)

"An attack of 7000!?" Melissa cried out in shock. "Tachibana Yukio isn't playing around either! With that much attack, no matter which one of Crow's Monsters he chooses to destroy, his Life Points will drop to 0! It's a repeat of the previous turn, but now the other side is about to perform a One Turn Kill! Can Crow evade Yukio's assault or is this the end for real this time!?"

"Since your Gram supposedly wields a dragon-slaying sword, allow me to test its effectiveness!" Yukio exclaimed. "Battle! Clearwing Fast Dragon, attack Gram the Shining Star! Terminal Velocity Edge!"

Crow clicked his tongue upon seeing the dragon getting ready to strike. At that moment, he spotted an Action Card and attempted to get to it, but Yukio cut him off, snatching the Action Card for himself.

"Sorry, but you won't escape so easily from my attack." Yukio stated. "Do it, Clearwing!"

Surrounded in raging wings, Clearwing shot forward, aiming for Gram.

"At this moment, I activate the effect of Black Feather – Kalut the Moon Shadow (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000/LV: 3) in my hand!" Crow abruptly shouted. "Since a "Black Feather" Monster on my side of the field is being attacked, I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard to increase its attack by 1400 (Gram ATK: 2200→3600)!"

Clearwing then pierced through Gram, destroying it in a spectacular explosion that almost threw Crow off course due to the ensuing shockwave.

Crow – LP: 3600→200

"Although Crow Hogan survived by the skin of his teeth thanks to Kalut's effect, his Life Points have taken a severe blow!" Melissa announced. "And with Tachibana Yukio's Life Points remaining untouched thus far, can Crow make a comeback under these circumstances!?"

"Since I inflicted damage on you, I can activate the Action Spell I picked up earlier, Damage Bonus." Yukio said. "Through its effect, I can draw one card for every 1000 points of damage your received from my attack, meaning I get to draw three cards."

Upon drawing his three cards and checking them out, Yukio spotted another Action Card up ahead and swiftly grabbed it. Although it couldn't help him directly in this situation, it could still serve another purpose.

"I send the Action Spell Energy Biscuits from my hand to the Graveyard in order to activate the Quick-Play Spell Unraveling Bonds, targeting your Raikiri for its effect." Yukio declared. "Thanks to my Spell, your Raikiri will be destroyed and the materials used for its summon will be Special Summoned to your field with their attack doubled and their effects negated."

"I don't know what you're planning, but Raikiri is going nowhere!" Crow said. "I activate Cursed Guard's effect, reducing Raikiri's attack by 400 and its Level by one (Raikiri ATK: 2600→2200/LV: 7→6) in order to prevent its destruction!"

"Then, I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Yukio turned to Crow. "How was it? Did my attack wake you up somewhat? Although I guess it doesn't matter now since this Duel is pretty much over as things stand."

"What are you saying?" Crow said. "I still have Life Points, don't I? That means nothing has been decided yet!"

"Are you serious?" Yukio snorted. "You think I'll actually lose to an opponent whose heart is obviously in turmoil? I don't know what's going on with you, but your focus has been all over the place ever since the Duel began. If you think you can defeat me like that, then you're truly a fool, Crow!"

Crow grit his teeth in frustration, but the sight of the kids being cornered by the guards caused him to flinch.

"You guys!" Crow yelled. "Get out of there! Run!"

Crow's shout also attracted Yukio's attention, causing him to turn his gaze to the crowd just in time to see Frank, Amanda and Tanner pushing a guard down in order to make their escape.

"Those kids are here?" Yukio was surprised by this. "Did they sneak inside the Duel Palace to watch you Duel, Crow? Then, the reason you were so distracted…"

"…That's right." Crow confirmed it. "You know, these kids…they brought out the best of me ever since I met them and mean the world to me. Without them, I honestly don't know what I would have become. I said before that I entered this tournament in order to inspire the Commons. But the real reason was in order to set an example for these guys specifically and teach them to stand tall with pride even if they're Commons. When I saw these three being chased by the guards…I'm afraid I lost my composure."

"I understand." Yukio said. "So that's your reason for fighting. However—as you are right now, you won't be able to accomplish anything. Furthermore, if these three are your family, you should have more faith in them. After all, they seem to be doing just fine on their own."

Yukio pointed at a specific area of the stands, where Frank, Amanda and Tanner were waving at Crow, shouting encouraging words at him. Upon seeing that they had apparently eluded capture, a relieved smile appeared on Crow's face.

"You three… Always making me worry like this…"

"Crow!" Yukio suddenly shouted. "If you really want to set an example for these guys, then cast aside all other concerns and come at me with your full strength! Show them and to everyone watching us the true Duel of the tenacious Commons! And I'll respond to you with my full strength as well!"

"Yukio…" Crow smirked. "All right then; from here on, it's the real deal! My turn! Draw! Although, with just 200 Life points, it's going to be quite difficult to turn things around…"

"Then, allow me to give you a hand." Yukio suddenly stated. "I activate my Trap Card, Peace Offering! This card can only be activated when my Life Points are at least 1000 points higher than my opponent's. Through its effect, your Life points will become equal to my Life Points and then we both draw cards for every 700 Life Points you gained, meaning we both get to draw five cards!"

Crow – LP: 200→4000

"What's this!?" Melissa exclaimed with an astonished tone. "Even though Yukio had an overwhelming advantage, he essentially reset the Duel by restoring Crow's Life Points! What's he thinking!?"

"You…" Crow's eyes opened wide. "Even though you had almost depleted my Life Points… Why would you risk defeat merely to give me another chance?"

"Don't misunderstand me." Yukio said. "This is just my selfishness. I want to face and defeat my opponents when they're at their best; otherwise, victory has no meaning for me. We may have been coerced into entering this Friendship Cup, but I still can and will Duel in my own way!"

"Hahahaha!" Crow let out a boisterous laugh. "Interesting! You're truly interesting, Yukio! I see it now! Even though this rotten competition has imprisoned our bodies, our souls as Duelists cannot be tamed! Isn't that what you mean!?"

"Indeed." Yukio nodded. "As such, feel free to go all out, Crow! And I declare once more that with my strongest, I will beat your strongest!"

"Since you've said so much, I will gratefully accept both your goodwill and your challenge as a fellow Duelist!" Crow declared. "But don't regret it when I kick your ass! Let's go! If I control another "Black Feather" Monster, I can Special Summon Black Feather – Oroshi the Squall (Dark/Winged Beast/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 600/LV: 1)!"

A small black bird appeared on Crow's field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Black Feather Assembly!" Crow stated. "Through its effect, I can Special Summon up to two "Black Feather" Synchro Monsters from my Extra Deck whose combined Levels are equal to or less than that of a Synchro Monster on my opponent's side of the field! However, those Monsters have their effects negated, they cannot attack and they will be destroyed during the End Phase! Come, Assault Black Feather – Kuniyoshi the White Rainbow (Dark/Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3) and Assault Black Feather – Kunisada the White Rainbow (Dark/Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)!"

Two nearly identical anthropomorphic birds with large gauntlets on their left arms and holding a small dagger on their right hand appeared on Crow's field.

"Furthermore, I activate Raikiri's effect! For every "Black Feather" Monster on the field, I can destroy one card you control! Therefore, I will destroy four cards on your field!"

"I activate Clearwing's effect in order to negate Raikiri's effects and reduce its attack to 0 until the End Phase!" Yukio announced. "Vanishing Mirror!"

A stream of light was generated from Clearwing's wings, enveloping Raikiri.

(Raikiri ATK: 2200→0)

"I was counting on that." Crow smirked. "Next, I tune the Level 6 Raikiri the Sudden Shower with the Level 1 Oroshi the Squall!"

As Raikiri turned into six stars and Oroshi turned into a single ring surrounding them, Crow chanted.

"Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Soar now, Level 7! Black Feather – Armored Wing (Dark/Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500/LV: 7)!"

A Monster which was covered from head to toe in black armor with orange lines and had six wings growing from its back appeared on Crow's field.

"Wow…" Yukio said. "For a moment there, I felt a wave of nostalgia. Weird."

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Tuner's High, discarding Jet the Blue Sky in order to add another copy of Blizzard of the Far North from my Deck to my hand." Crow stated. "Then, I summon it!"

Blizzard appeared on Crow's field once more.

"You remember its effect, right?" Crow grinned. "Thanks to it, I will special summon the discarded Jet the Blue Sky (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 800/LV: 1)!"

A small blue bird emerged from a portal next to Blizzard.

"I tune my Level 1 Jet the Blue Sky with my Level 2 Blizzard the Far North!" As Jet turned into a single star and Blizzard turned into two rings surrounding it, Crow chanted. "Jet-black sword, echo in tandem with your wings! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 3! Assault Black Feather – Kunifusa the White Rainbow (Dark/Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)!"

A Monster nearly identical to Kunisada and Kuniyoshi appeared on Crow's field.

"Due to Kunifusa's effect, it's also treated as a Tuner Monster as long as it remains face-up on the field." Crow said. "Next, I tune my Level 3 Kunisada and Kuniyoshi with my Level 3 Kunifusa!"

As Kunisada and Kuniyoshi turned into six stars and Kunifusa turned into three rings surrounding them, Crow chanted.

"Jet-black wings, spread amidst gathering clouds! Become the sword that divides the heavens! Synchro Summon! Descend now, Level 9! Assault Black Feather – Kusanagi the Gathering Storm (Dark/Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800/LV: 9)!"

An anthropomorphic bird warrior clad in violet armor and holding an oddly-shaped sword appeared on Crow's field.

"A Synchro Summon using three Monsters…" Yukio was amazed by this. "It looks like you're truly back in the game, Crow."

"I'm not done yet." Crow declared. "When Kusanagi is Synchro Summoned, it gains attack equal to the attack of all "Black Feather" Monsters used for its Synchro Summon until the End Phase (Kusanagi ATK: 3000→6000). Then, I activate the Equip Spell Card Sky Durandal, equipping it to Armored Wing in order to increase its attack by 500 (Armored Wing ATK: 2500→3000)."

"Using a string of Synchro Summons, Crow Hogan has successfully brought out two powerful Synchro Monsters with 3000 and 6000 attack respectively!" Melissa enthusiastically announced. "Things aren't looking so good for Tachibana Yukio right now!"

"Battle!" Crow announced. "Armored Wing, destroy Harmonious Melody Paladin! Black Hurricane!"

"Before that, I activate my Trap Card, Damage Diet!" Yukio exclaimed. "Thanks to it, all damage for the rest of this turn will be halved!"

Following that, Armored Wing generated a gust of pitch-black winds from its sword, blowing away Yukio's Monster.

Yukio – LP: 4000→3850

"Due to Sky Durandal's effect, your Monster is banished! Now, Kusanagi the Gathering Storm, attack his Gunslinger Magician!" Crow ordered his Monster. "Ame no Murakumo!"

Kusanagi's blade was enveloped by black thunder, which was then shot forward in the form of a crescent wave, bisecting Gunslinger Magician in the middle and causing Yukio to momentarily lose his balance from the intense shockwave.

Yukio – LP: 3850→1750

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Crow stated. "At this moment, Kusanagi's effect ends, returning its attack to normal (Kusanagi ATK: 6000→3000)."

"Alright!" Frank cheered from the audience. "Good work, Crow! Keep going like that and win this!"

"I don't know…" Tanner sounded somewhat confused. "While I want Crow to win, I also don't want Yukio-oniichan to lose either. After all, he restored Crow's Life Points in order to have a fair fight with him. Whom should I cheer for?"

"Let's support both of them." Amanda suggested. "I'm sure that no matter who wins, none of them will have any regrets about the result."

"Although he was once more unable to finish off Yukio, Crow's assault has depleted more than half of Yukio's Life Points." Melissa announced as more and more people stopped arguing and turned their focus to the unfolding Duel. "Now, how will Yukio respond to this?"

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! Using my current Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon once more! Revive from the Extra Deck, Black Fang Magician and Gunslinger Magician! And from my hand, come, eerie dragon with beautiful, dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

Yukio's two Magicians returned to the field, accompanied by the grey and blue dragon with dual-colored eyes.

"And of course, through Gunslinger Magician's effect, you receive 400 points of damage once more, Crow." Yukio reminded him. "Arcane Bullet!"

Crow was once more struck by the crimson bullet, wincing from the pain.

Crow – LP: 4000→3600

"It seems the crowd is finally starting to pay attention to us." Yukio remarked upon seeing the audience observing his Duel with Crow intently. "In that case, I'll give them a spectacle they won't be able to tear their eyes away from! I activate the Ritual Spell Karma Manifestation, offering Gunslinger Magician and Black Fang Magician on my field in order to Ritual Summon!"

The altar surrounded by three dragon statues appeared on the field, with Yukio's two Monsters turning into particles and being absorbed by the rightmost statue. As a large pillar of azure flames erupted from the altar, Yukio chanted.

"Ruthless dragon which dwells within the threads of destiny! With the ancient ritual, be revived in this battlefield and eliminate all those who defy you! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

Yukio's ace Monster appeared on the field, letting out a resonant roar.

"Ritual Summon!?"

"What is that!? Another strange summoning method has appeared! Where the Hell did they originate from!?"

"Who the Hell cares! This is getting even more awesome! Go, Tachibana Yukio!"

"No, Crow is the one who'll win this! Show them the Commons' strength!"

Such comments could be heard coming from the crowd, which was getting passionate about the Duel after witnessing another unexpected form of summon.

"The audience…is getting pumped up?" Melissa wondered, before smiling broadly. "That's the spirit, people! Remember the Friendship Cup's slogan; the City is one, we're all friends!"

"Damn it!" Sawatari cursed while watching this. "These two are hogging all the attention and glory for themselves! I should have been out there to excite the crowds! It's not fair!"

"I have yet another surprise in store for you, so don't relax just yet, Crow." Yukio grinned. "I send my Phantom Dragon to the Graveyard in order to call out his evolved form!"

As Phantom Dragon was absorbed by a sinister-looking portal surrounded by spirits, Yukio chanted.

"Undead dragon with dichromatic eyes that resides in the Netherworld! Accept this offering and revive the restless soul that yearns for ruin! Ascend now, Level 8! Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8/SC: 0)!"

The dragon with the serpentine body and the two massive wings appeared on Yukio's field, roaring loudly.

"Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon…" Crow muttered. "The Monster which defeated Sawatari, huh? You went and summoned something troublesome…"

"I assume you haven't forgotten Chaos Karma's effect from our last Duel." Yukio said. "Once per turn, Chaos Karma can destroy a Level 5 or higher Monster and inflict its attack or defense at you as damage! I choose to destroy Armored Wing! Atropos Slash!"

"I won't let you!" Crow yelled. "I send the Sky Durandal equipped to Armored Wing to the Graveyard in order to prevent its destruction (Armored Wing ATK: 3000→2500)!"

"In that case, I activate Clearwing's effect, targeting your Kusanagi with it!" Yukio pointed at Kusanagi. "Vanishing Mirror!"

"I activate the Counter Trap Card Poisoned Talon!" Crow stated. "When I control a "Black Feather" Monster, I can negate the activation of a Monster's effect and negate its effects as long as it remains face-up on the field!"

Following Crow's words, a black talon was shot out of his trap and embedded itself on Clearwing, causing its wings to lose their luster.

"Then, battle!" Yukio shouted. "Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon, attack Kusanagi the Gathering Storm! At this moment, Phantasma Dragon's effect activates, enabling it to reduce the attack of your Monster by 500 for each Pendulum Monster face-up in my Extra Deck! I count four Pendulum Monsters, which means your Kusanagi loses 2000 attack! Do it, Odd-Eyes! Phantasma Brand!"

Several gray tendrils emerged from the orbs throughout Phantasma Dragon's body, enveloping Kusanagi and leaving shadowy marks on its body.

(Kusanagi ATK: 3000→1000)

"Now, destroy his Monster, my dragon!" Yukio exclaimed. "Netherworld Spiral Burst!"

A viridian blast of energy erupted from Phantasma Dragon's maw, obliterating Kusanagi.

Crow – LP: 3600→1600

"Now, Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon, attack Armored Wing! Samsara Breath!"

"Due to its effect, Armored Wing cannot be destroyed by battle and I receive no damage from battles involving it!"

Just as Crow said, Armored Wing easily shrugged off Chaos Karma's azure torrent of flames with a beat of its wings.

"Blast." Yukio cursed. "This means that Monster can only be destroyed by card effects. And since I've already used Chaos Karma's effect, I can't destroy it for now. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Crow announced. "Draw! It's time for some payback, Yukio! I summon Black Feather – Tornado the Reverse Wind (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

Another Monster which looked like a hybrid between a human and a bird with wings instead of hands appeared on Crow's field.

"Tornado's effect activates." Crow stated. "When my opponent controls a Special Summoned Monster, I can Special Summon one Level 1 Tuner Monster from my Graveyard! Revive, Oroshi the Squall!"

Oroshi appeared next to Tornado after emerging from a blue-colored portal.

"I tune my Level 4 Tornado the Reverse Wind with my Level 1 Oroshi the Squall!" As Tornado turned into four stars and Oroshi turned into a single ring surrounding them, Crow chanted. "Pitch-black raging gale, become the tailwind that ties our bonds! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 5! Assault Black Feather – Sohaya the Summer Shower (Dark/Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 2000/LV: 5)!"

A winged Monster clad in blue armor and holding a katana appeared on Crow's field.

"Sohaya's effect activates!" Crow said. "When this card is Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon an "Assault Black Feather" Monster from my Graveyard! Return to my side, Raikiri the Sudden Shower!"

Crow's ace Monster appeared once more on the field.

"Through your Monster's effect, Raikiri was able to revive." Yukio remarked. "Not bad. Your Black Feather Monsters support each other quite well."

"That's because they embody the spirit of us Commons." Crow declared. "By working together and supporting each other, we can overcome any and all hardships. That's how we've survived for so long against a City that seems determined to snuff us out at every opportunity!"

"Then, allow me to experience that strength first-hand." Yukio let out a confident smile. "But first, I activate the Pendulum Effect of Accel Magician. When a Monster is Special Summoned on my opponent's field, I can Special Summon this card from my Pendulum Zone. Come, Accel Magician (ATK: 200/DEF: 700/LV: 2/SC: 1) in defense mode!"

Accel Magician appeared next to Yukio's other Monsters.

"Smart move, since I'm activating Raikiri's effect!" Crow announced. "Since I control three "Black Feather" Monsters, I'll destroy your Chaos Karma, Phantasma Dragon and Clearwing Fast Dragon! Go, Raikiri! Thunder God Judgement!"

Three bolts of lightning descended from the sky, destroying Yukio's three Monsters.

"Since Phantasma Dragon was destroyed, I activate its effect in order to place it on my Pendulum Zone." Yukio stated as Phantasma Dragon rose to the top of his right Pendulum Zone. "Furthermore, since Chaos Karma was destroyed, I add Karma Manifestation from my Graveyard to my hand."

"Battle!" Crow exclaimed. "Sohaya the Summer Shower, destroy Accel Magician!"

Sohaya flew forward, destroying Accel Magician with a swift slash.

"Now, attack Yukio directly and finish this, Raikiri! Lightning Cutter!"

"Not so fast, Crow!" Yukio shouted. "I activate my Trap Card Draining Shield! Through its effect, Raikiri's attack is negated and I gain Life Points equal to its attack!"

Raikiri's lightning-infused katana struck a semi-transparent barrier that appeared around Yukio, preventing the attack from going through. Afterwards, the barrier turned into light that enveloped Yukio.

Yukio – LP: 1750→4350

"Nice defense." Crow praised Yukio. "However, I still have one more attack! Attack Yukio directly, Armored Wing! Black Hurricane!"

Armored Wing surged forward while covered in black wings, striking Yukio directly and sending his D-Wheel spinning.

Yukio – LP: 4350→1850

"I place one card face-down and end my turn with this."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed in order to draw two cards from my Deck. Next, thanks to my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 1 through 7! Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck once more, Gunslinger Magician, Black Fang Magician and Accel Magician!"

Yukio's three Monsters returned to the field once more after emerging from the Pendulum portal as beams of energy.

"And of course, you'll receive 400 points of damage once more due to my Gunslinger Magician's effect." Yukio smirked. "Arcane Bullet!"

Crow was struck by Gunslinger Magician's attack for the third time in this Duel.

Crow – LP: 1600→1200

"That Monster's effect is really starting to get on my nerves…" Crow grumbled, but then showed a confused expression. "However, why didn't you bring back that Synchro dragon of yours as well, Yukio?"

"You're about to find out." Yukio let out a sly smile. "First, I activate the Ritual Spell Card Odd-Eyes Advent, offering Gunslinger Magician and Black Fang Magician as tributes in order to revive Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon from my Graveyard!"

An altar with two torches lit with crimson and blue flame respectively appeared on the field, with Yukio's two Monsters being absorbed by the torches. A multi-colored vortex then erupted on the altar, with Chaos Karma emerging from it.

"I activate Chaos Karma's effect in order to destroy your Raikiri!" Yukio pointed at Crow's ace Monster. "Take it down, Chaos Karma! Atropos Slash!"

In response, Crow drove up the stadium's walls and grabbed an Action Card placed there.

"I activate the Action Spell Mirror Barrier!" Crow stated. "Through its effect, Raikiri won't be destroyed by your effect!"

Chaos Karma's elongated claws struck a barrier that appeared around Raikiri, preventing them from reaching Crow's Monster.

"So you evaded that, huh…?" Yukio muttered. "In that case, what about this? I activate Karma Manifestation once more, offering Chaos Karma and Accel Magician as tributes to Ritual Summon a new Monster!"

The familiar altar appeared once more, with Yukio's Monsters being absorbed by the leftmost statue this time. As a dark blue pillar of fire erupted from the altar, Yukio chanted.

"Malevolent dragon that is the harbinger of calamity! Heed my prayer with this ritual and emerge from the chaos of indeterminacy to annihilate all that stands in your path! Ritual Summon! Descend now, Level 10! Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2600/LV: 10)!"

The dragon with dark blue armor and grey, mechanical wings appeared on Yukio's field.

"Another Dragon!?" Crow complained. "How many of these do you have in your Deck for crying out loud!?"

"The funny thing is, even I'm not sure sometimes." Yukio admitted, thinking back to all the times Monsters mysteriously appeared in his Deck out of nowhere. "In any case, let's continue. I activate the effect of Disaster Karma! Once per turn, I can destroy all other Level 5 or higher Monsters and inflict 400 points of damage for each Monster to their controller! And since you control three such Monsters and your Life Points are exactly 1200, I'd say you're finished!"

"Not yet!" Crow exclaimed. "I activate the Continuous Trap Sky Avalon and target Raikiri with it! Thanks to its effect, Raikiri cannot be destroyed by card effects!"

"But the rest of your Monsters won't escape from my dragon." Yukio pointed out. "Do it, Disaster Karma! Creation Purge!"

Following its master's command, Disaster Karma launched several orbs of energy from the gems embedded on its armor, destroying Crow's Monsters and creating spectacular explosions in the process.

Crow – LP: 1200→400

"Now, the finale!" Yukio exclaimed. "Destroy Crow's Raikiri and wipe out his Life Points, Disaster Karma! Kalasutra Immolation!"

A torrent of dark blue flames erupted from Disaster Karma's maw and struck the ground, creating a tidal wave of flames that consumed both Raikiri and Crow, with the ensuing explosion creating a smokescreen.

[Crow!]

Frank, Amanda and Tanner shouted in concern.

"Due to Disaster Karma's attack, Crow must have received 700 points of damage." Melissa announced. "With his Life Points being 400, could this attack have settled it?"

However, at that moment, Crow emerged from the smokescreen, looking none the worse for wear.

Crow – LP: 400→1100

"Ehhhhhh!?" Melissa exclaimed in confusion. "Even though Crow's Life Points should have reached 0, why are they higher than before instead!?"

"That's thanks to my Sky Avalon's effect." Crow explained. "When the equipped Monster is destroyed by battle, the damage is reduced to 0 and my Life Points increase by the same amount. Finally, I get to draw one card from my Deck."

"Good going, Crow!" Shinji cheered for his friend as he watched the Duel. "Show everyone the tenacity of the Commons!"

"He's holding out pretty well against Yukio." Dennis remarked with interest. "The Synchro Dimension has some pretty skilled Duelists apart from the King."

"Not too shabby, Crow." Yukio praised his opponent. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Crow announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Black Feather Testament. Through its effect, I can draw five cards if I have five or more "Black Feather" Synchro Monsters in my Graveyard with different names. Now, prepare to bear witness to one of my special moves, Yukio! When I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Come, Black Feather – Gofu the Vague Shadow (Dark/Winged Beast/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 5)!"

A small, chained Monster surrounded by the hazy outline of a bird appeared on Crow's field.

"Gofu's effect activates!" Crow stated. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon two Vague Shadow Tokens (Dark/Winged Beast/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) in attack position!"

Two ghost-like birds appeared next to Gofu.

"However, that's not all there is to my Monster's effect." Crow smirked. "When Gofu is used as material for a Synchro Summon, I can Synchro Summon a Monster from my Graveyard instead of the Extra Deck! I tune my two Level 2 Vague Shadow Tokens with the Level 5 Gofu the Vague Shadow!"

As the tokens became two stars and Gofu became two rings surrounding them, Crow chanted.

"Spread your jet-black wings and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Phantom Synchro! Return to my side, Assault Black Feather – Raikiri the Sudden Shower!"

Crow's ace Monster appeared on the field once more.

"How unexpected!" Melissa exclaimed. "Crow Hogan was able to perform a Synchro Summon in order to revive his ace Monster from the Graveyard of all places! It seems he still has a lot of tricks up his sleeve!"

"Phantom Synchro…" Yukio seemed surprised. "To think that there was such a method to Synchro Summon, I can only say I still have much to learn."

"Such methods are the only way for us Commons to face the Tops on equal grounds." Crow stated. "Unlike them, we can't put a bunch of Monsters in our Extra Deck, so we've developed strategies in order to defend and constantly bring back our ace Monsters. This, more than anything else, is proof of our unyielding spirit!"

"However, you're not finished yet, are you?" Yukio said. "You still have a few aces up your sleeve, don't you? Since the endgame is pretty close, why don't you show me everything you've got?"

"I fully intend to do so—if you can survive what's coming first, that is!" Crow responded. "I activate Raikiri's effect to destroy Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon! Thunder God Judgement!"

"Oh no, you're not!" Yukio accelerated his D-Wheel, getting in front of Crow and grabbing an Action Card in his path. "I activate the Action Spell Copy Action in order to replicate the effects of the Mirror Barrier in your Graveyard, protecting my dragon from Raikiri's effect!"

A barrier appeared around Disaster Karma, intercepting Raikiri's thunder.

"In that case, I activate the Spell Card Resurrection of the Dead in order to bring back Sohaya the Summer Shower!" Crow said as Sohaya returned to the field. "Then, I summon the Tuner Monster Black Feather – Breeze the Zephyr (Dark/Winged Beast/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1100/DEF: 300/LV: 3)!"

A small orange and yellow bird appeared on Crow's field.

"Next, if I control a "Black Feather" Monster, I can Special Summon Black Feather – Blast the Black Spear (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 800/LV: 4)!"

An anthropomorphic bird holding a large black lance appeared on Crow's field.

"Now, bear witness to my full strength, Yukio!" Crow exclaimed. "I tune my Level 4 Blast the Black Spear with my Level 3 Breeze the Zephyr!"

As Blast turned into four stars and Breeze turned into three rings surrounding them, Crow chanted.

"Wet those pitch-black wings, and along with the drizzling rain, bring forth one strike of lightning! Synchro Summon! Pierce through, Level 7! Assault Black Feather – Chidori the Rain Sprinkling (Dark/Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

A Monster with two wings which was clad in black armor and held a katana on its left hand appeared on Crow's field.

"Thanks to its effect, Chidori the Rain Sprinkling's attack increases by 300 for each "Black Feather" Monster in my Graveyard!" Crow stated as the spirits of all his Monsters appeared next to Chidori. "Since I currently have eighteen Monsters, Chidori's attack increases by 5400 (Chidori ATK: 2600→8000)!"

"An attack of 8000!?" Melissa exclaimed. "That has far surpassed the attack of Yukio's dragon!"

"And I have one more surprise in store for you, Yukio!" Crow declared. "I tune my Level 5 Sohaya the Summer Shower with my Level 7 Raikiri the Sudden Shower!"

"What!?" Yukio exclaimed. "But Raikiri isn't a Tuner Monster!"

"When it's Synchro Summoned by using a "Black Feather" Monster as material, Raikiri is treated as a Tuner Monster as long as it remains face-up on the field!" As Sohaya turned into five stars and Raikiri turned into seven rings surrounding them, Crow chanted. "Pitch-black wings, wield the power of thunder and resonate through the skies! Synchro Summon! Slash through all enemies, Level 12! Assault Black Feather – Onimaru the Divine Thunder (Dark/Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/LV: 12)!"

An armored Monster with two mismatched wings, one made of metal and the other made of feathers, which held a thunderbolt-shaped blade appeared on Crow's field.

"Amazing!" Tanner cheered. "Crow brought out a Level 12 Monster as well!"

"This is Crow's strongest line-up." Amanda commented. "Even Yukio-oniichan should be hard-pressed to beat it."

"However, I bet he doesn't plan to stay silent either." Frank said with a wide grin. "I can't wait to see how he plans to deal with Crow's assault!"

"Due to Gofu's effect, Raikiri returns to the Extra Deck." Crow said. "And since Sohaya was sent to my Graveyard, Chidori's attack increases by 300 (Chidori ATK: 8000→8300). Now, battle! Chidori the Rain Sprinkling, destroy Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon! One Slash of Lightning!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Indomitable Will!" Yukio exclaimed. "Thanks to its effect, my Monster isn't destroyed by this battle and damage is reduced to 0! In exchange, you get to draw one card!"

Chidori's lightning slash was caught by Disaster Karma's claws, with the dragon throwing back the charging Monster.

"I expected that much from you." Crow grinned. "But, can you intercept my next attack as well!? Go, Onimaru the Divine Thunder! Attack Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon! At this moment, Onimaru's effect activates, increasing its attack by 1000 for every Synchro Summon performed this turn until the End Phase! Since three Synchro Summons were performed, Onimaru's attack increases by 3000 (Onimaru ATK: 3000→6000)!"

"I activate Phantasma Dragon's Pendulum Effect!" Yukio shouted. "If a Monster on my side of the field is attacked, I can increase its attack by 1000 until the Battle Phase's end! As such, Disaster Karma's attack increases (Disaster Karma ATK: 3300→4300)!"

"However, it's still lower than my Onimaru's attack!" Crow pointed out. "Destroy his Monster, Onimaru! Thunder Bolt Clap!"

Following Crow's command, Onimaru's body was enveloped in a bird-shaped, lightning aura as it charged forward, piercing through Disaster Karma and destroying it in a resounding explosion.

Yukio – LP: 1850→150

"At this moment, I activate Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon's effect!" Yukio declared. "When this card is destroyed, I can banish it to destroy all other cards on the field! However, due to the second Pendulum Effect of Phantasma Dragon, which enables it to prevent each card in my Pendulum Zone from being destroyed once per turn, the cards in my Pendulum Zone won't be destroyed! Furthermore, I can Special Summon one of the tributes used for Disaster Karma's summon from my Graveyard with its effects negated! Revive, Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon! And also, I add Karma Manifestation from my Graveyard to my hand!"

Chaos Karma returned to Yukio's field once more. Immediately afterwards, a wave of azure fire erupted on the field, destroying Yukio's last face-down, but leaving his Pendulum cards unaffected due to a hazy barrier that appeared around them before making its way to Crow's field.

"Due to its effect, Onimaru cannot be destroyed by card effects!" Crow announced as Onimaru swept the approaching flames away with a swing of its sword, while Chidori was consumed by them. "Furthermore, when Chidori the Rain Sprinkling is destroyed, I can Special Summon a "Black Feather" Monster from my Graveyard! Come, Kusanagi the Gathering Storm!"

Kusanagi returned once more to Crow's field.

"This will settle it!" Crow exclaimed. "Destroy his Chaos Karma and end this, Kusanagi!"

"The one who will settle this Duel is me!" Yukio yelled. "I banish Tense Great Shield, which was just destroyed, from my Graveyard to activate its effect, targeting your Monster! Now, Kusanagi cannot be destroyed by card effects, but in exchange, its attack will be halved (Kusanagi ATK: 3000→1500)! Destroy Crow's Monster and end this, Chaos Karma! Samsara Breath!"

"Yet another unexpected reversal has occurred!" Melissa enthusiastically announced. "Even though Crow's victory seemed certain, the tables have turned once more with Yukio's move, putting him in danger of losing this Duel instead!"

Chaos Karma opened its maw wide, unleashing a stream of azure flames towards the approaching Kusanagi. Upon seeing that, Crow smirked.

"Quite impressive, Yukio. You probably predicted things up to this point, but you made one miscalculation! Since a "Black Feather" Monster on my side of the field is attacking, I can discard Kalut the Moon Shadow from my hand in order to increase its attack by 1400 (Kusanagi ATK: 1500→2900)! As such, my Monster is once again stronger than yours! Go, Kusanagi! Ame no Murakumo!"

Kusanagi slashed apart the flames with its sword and proceeded to bifurcate Chaos Karma, destroying it.

Yukio – LP: 150→50

"To think you'd have another copy of Kalut in your hand…" Yukio then opened his eyes wide. "Don't tell me…that was the card you drew due to Indomitable Will's effect?"

"That's right." Crow grinned. "The card that helped you survive my earlier attack also helped me counter your strategy as well. I believe it's only fair. I place two cards face-down and end my turn. At this moment, both Kusanagi and Onimaru's attack return to normal (Kusanagi ATK: 2900→3000, Onimaru ATK: 6000→3000)."

"That Crow Hogan isn't half-bad, even though he's a Commons."

"But, that Tachibana Yukio is pretty skilled as well. If he wins this Duel, I'm definitely betting on him reaching the title match."

"You two are amazing! Keep going like this and make us even more excited!"

"I haven't seen such an exciting Duel for a long time! Do your best, Yukio, Crow!"

"Go, you two! Show us the passionate soul of a Duelist even more!"

"The audience is getting really fired up!" Melissa exclaimed amidst the crowd's passionate cheers. "Even I can barely contain my enthusiasm here! This Duel has been filled with numerous twists and turns as these two warriors furiously exchange blow after blow in a struggle for dominance! Now, who will emerge victorious in this battle!? Will it be Crow Hogan or Tachibana Yukio!? Although the advantage belongs to Crow for the moment, this Duel has proven that such things can easily be overturned!"

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw!"

"At this moment, I activate my Continuous Trap Card Black Feather Borderline!" Crow declared. "As long as this card is active, you can't have more Special Summoned Monsters on the field than the number of "Black Feather" Synchro Monsters I control!"

"This means Pendulum Summon has been restricted." Yuya remarked from his room. "Crow has done his homework…"

"Furthermore, I'll let you in on a little secret, Yukio." Crow grinned. "Kusanagi the Gathering Storm can inflict piercing damage when it attacks an opponent's defense position Monster. Since your Life Points are a mere 50, I suggest you do your best to settle things on this turn."

Yukio checked his cards as he pondered his next move.

 _The cards in my hand are Karma Manifestation and Magician's Fire Robe. I can't do anything with them, which means I have to depend on the Pendulum Monsters in my Extra Deck, specifically Clearwing, to win this Duel. However…Crow has definitely predicted this, which means his last face-down will hinder my Monster in some way. What to do? At this rate…_

Just as he was troubling over how to proceed, Yukio suddenly saw Clearwing's figure before him, roaring at him. Immediately afterwards, the hazy outline was surrounded by light and turned into a completely different shape before vanishing. At the same time, a stream of information flowed into his mind about the new Monster that was taking form.

 _Heh… You guys are always looking out for me, aren't you? Whenever my strength is lacking, you're always there to help me overcome any obstacles. Very well, the time has come to demonstrate your evolved power as well, Clearwing! But first, let's spring Crow's trap._

"Using my current Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once more!" Yukio declared. "Revive from the Extra Deck, Clearwing Fast Dragon and Accel Magician!"

Yukio's two Monsters returned to the field once more after emerging from the Pendulum portal as beams of energy.

"I activate Clearwing's effect and target your Onimaru with it!" Yukio stated. "Vanishing Mirror!"

"Naïve!" Crow exclaimed. "I activate the Continuous Trap Divine Sun Mirror! Through its effect, once during either player's turn, whenever a "Black Feather" Monster I control is targeted by my opponent's card effect, I can switch the target to another Monster on the field! I designate your Clearwing as the new target for its effect!"

Clearwing's stream of light was absorbed by the mirror and was shot back towards it, enveloping the dragon.

(Clearwing ATK: 2500→0)

"That's too bad, but I was ready for such a move." Crow said. "As such, you're out of options right now."

"Is that what you think?" Yukio shook his head. "What a shame. Unfortunately for you, I still have one more ace up my sleeve! I activate Nexus Magician's Pendulum Effect, changing Accel Magician's Level to 1 (Accel Magician LV: 2→1)! Now, I tune the Level 7 Clearwing Fast Dragon with the now Level 1 Accel Magician!"

As Clearwing turned into seven stars and Accel Magician turned into a single ring surrounding them, Yukio chanted.

"Luminous dragon with brilliant wings that carry the unbreakable bonds! Soar through the skies of freedom faster than light itself! Synchro Summon! Arise now, Level 8! Shinewing Rapid Dragon (Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/ Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

A new dragon clad in mechanized white armor appeared on Yukio's field. Several blade-shaped crystals extended from its body, while elongated boosters replaced its legs. Four small boosters could also be seen attached to its softly glowing wings, while a pulsating core was embedded on the center of its chest.

"Tachibana Yukio's dragon has evolved!?" Melissa cried out in surprise. "He had been keeping such a Synchro Monster in reserve!? However, with its attack being equal to Crow's Monsters, how does he plan on defeating them!?"

"Shinewing Rapid Dragon's effect activates!" Yukio declared. "Once per turn, I can equip one of my opponent's Monsters to this card! My target is your Kusanagi, Crow! Do it, Shinewing! Connect Seizure!"

Several energy lines shot out of Shinewing's wings, binding Crow's Monster and pulling it towards the dragon, where it was absorbed by its core.

"You stole my Monster!?" Crow yelled. "To think it has such an effect…"

"That's not all." Yukio stated. "When Shinewing equips an opponent's Monster to itself through its effect, its attack increases by an amount equal to the Monster's attack! Therefore, Shinewing's attack increases by 3000 (Shinewing ATK: 3000→6000)! Now, the finale! Shinewing Rapid Dragon, destroy Crow's Onimaru the Divine Thunder! Shining Edge of Convergence!"

Shinewing flew high up in the sky, surrounding itself with light before charging at Onimaru. Crow's Monster attempted to intercept the dragon with its blade, but it easily broke as Shinewing tore through Onimaru's body, generating a large explosion that engulfed Crow, causing his D-Wheel to forcefully come to a stop.

Crow – LP: 1100→0

Yukio: WIN

"I-it's finally settled!" Melissa exclaimed as the crowd began clapping and cheering loudly. "Making an unexpected comeback with his Shinewing Rapid Dragon, the victor of the Friendship Cup's hot-blooded opening match is Tachibana Yukio! Give it up for our winner, everyone! Hmm, and now that I look closer at him…doesn't he resemble Sakaki Yuya a bit? Are these two related? If that's the case, at least one person in the family knows how to Duel, right?"

"Ah, man." Frank said with a disappointed expression as the crowd laughed at Melissa's joke. "I can't believe Crow lost."

"But at least he put up a very good fight." Amanda supplied from the side as Tanner nodded. "And it's better that he lost to Yukio-oniichan rather than some snob from the Tops for instance."

"You cut it a bit too close, but you managed to win in the end." Serena commented from her room with a faint smile. "Not bad, Yukio."

"Alright!" Dennis cheered. "Score one for the Lancers! Way to go, Yukio!"

"Even though the audience was so worked up before, the Duel of these two caught the hearts of everyone…" Yuya murmured with a frown as he stared at his Smile World card. "Then, I too must…"

Meanwhile, Yukio completed his victory lap, coming to a stop near the pit area. Turning his gaze to the crowd, he noticed most of them were shouting his name.

[Yukio! Yukio! Yukio! Yukio!]

All of a sudden, this image was superimposed with another depicting a different stadium he had never seen before in his life, where people were also cheering loudly. However, the name they shouted was different.

[Zarc! Zarc! Zarc! Zarc! Zarc!]

Then, Yukio flinched as he felt a stab of pain in his head, abruptly returning to reality.

 _…_ _What…was that? It seemed like a memory, but…_

"…Oi, Yukio! Earth to Yukio, come in! Are you there?"

"Huh?" Yukio turned to Crow, who had stopped his D-Wheel right next to his and was trying to get his attention. "…Sorry, I got a bit distracted there."

"Well, allow me to offer you congratulations for your victory." Crow extended his fist. "That was easily one of the most intense Duels I've had in my life. And thanks for giving me a second chance after my…less than impressive start. Not many Duelists would have done what you did."

"No problem." Yukio bumped his fist with Crow's while grinning. "But as I said before, that was just my own selfishness, so don't think too much of it. In any case, what about the kids? Are they alright?"

Yukio and Crow both turned their gaze to the stands, where they saw Frank, Amanda and Tanner running away from the guards, although they waved at Crow while smiling before disappearing amidst the crowd.

"It seems they're doing fine." Crow let out a relieved sigh before taking out a card from his Deck and offering it to Yukio. "Here, I want you to have this. It's a card that has helped me out a few times in the past, so I'd appreciate it if you had in your Deck should you reach Jack Atlas. Someone needs to knock his Majesty off his perch, and it would be really great if that was you."

"Crow…" Yukio hesitated for a moment, but then took the card. "Very well, I'll inherit your feelings. Leave the rest to me and the other Lancers."

"Then, it's time for me to take my leave. Good luck with the rest of the tournament."

As Crow disappeared inside the pit area, Yukio turned his gaze to Jack Atlas. The King appeared to be watching him with the same impassive expression as before, but if one was to look closer, they would see an amused smile on his face.

"Don't get too comfortable in that throne, your highness." Yukio said. "Because we're all coming for you."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the headquarters of Security…_

"So Tachibana Yukio won the first match, meaning the Lancers have their first victory." Roget commented as he knocked out a black pawn piece and moved a black knight piece forward on his chessboard. "Although his rebellious attitude leaves a lot to be desired, his skills appear to be the real deal…"

Roget brought up the profiles of the Lancers, where everyone's previous Duels within the City had been recorded. Upon paying closer attention to Yukio and Yuya, Roget frowned.

"These faces… That airheaded announcer speculated these two might be related because of that. But why do they also look so similar to that dreadful Yuri? And they both command multiple summoning methods… Is there a connection between these three boys? Come to think of it, there's also that Yugo, who also seems to share the same face… This can't be a coincidence…"

Roget pondered this for a while, but eventually let out a sinister smile.

"Well, it doesn't matter in the end. After all, they're all fated to become stepping stones for my chosen warrior to reach the King. Isn't that right, Sergey?"

The tall, hulking figure standing behind Roget offered no response, but its eyes glowed menacingly…

* * *

Card Corner

 **Double Magician**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 1200, LV: 3, SC: 8

Pendulum Effect: Target one Pendulum Monster on your side of the field; special summon one "Double Token" (ATK: 0/DEF: 0) with the same type, attribute and Level as the targeted Monster. This token can also be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon.

Monster Effect: This card can be treated as two Monsters with the same Level if it's used as a tribute or material for any form of Special Summon while on the field. If it's treated as such, banish it when it leaves the field.

 **Shinewing Rapid Dragon**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500, LV: 8, SC: 2

Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect

1 Pendulum Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Pendulum Synchro Monsters

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when a card effect is activated that would negate the activation of one of your Monster's effects, negate that effect and destroy that card. You can banish one Tuner and one or more non-Tuner monsters; special summon this card from your Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: Once during your Main Phase or during either player's turn when an opponent's Monster activates its effect by first negating that effect, you can equip an opponent's Monster to this card and have it gain ATK equal to that Monster's ATK. Only one Monster can be equipped to this card every time. If this card would be destroyed, you can send the equipped Monster to the Graveyard instead. If this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone. (Effect incomplete)

 **Damage Bonus**

Action Spell

If you inflict damage to your opponent, you can draw one card for each 1000 points of damage inflicted.

 **Black Feather Assembly**

Normal Spell Card

Special Summon up to two "Black Feather" Monsters from your Extra Deck whose combined Levels are equal to that of a Synchro Monster on your opponent's side of the field. These Monsters cannot attack, their effects are negated and they are destroyed during the End Phase.

 **Sky Durandal**

Equip Spell Card

Equip only to a "Black Feather" Monster you control; increase its ATK by 500, and also, if it destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, banish that Monster. If the equipped Monster would be destroyed, you can send this card to the Graveyard instead.

 **Black Feather Testament**

Normal Spell Card

If you have five or more "Black Feather" Synchro Monsters with different names in your Graveyard, draw five cards from your Deck.

 **Copy Action**

Action Spell

Copy the effects of an Action Spell in your opponent's Graveyard and apply them as this card's effects.

 **Peace Offering**

Normal Trap Card

Activate this card only when your Life Points are at least 1000 greater than your opponent's. Make your opponent's Life Points equal to your Life Points, then both players draw cards for every 700 points your opponent gained.

 **Poisoned Talon**

Counter Trap Card

If you control a "Black Feather" Monster, negate the activation of a Monster's effect, and also negate its effects as long as it remains face-up on the field.

 **Sky Avalon**

Continuous Trap Card

Target one "Black Feather" Synchro Monster you control with the highest ATK (your choice if tied); as long as this card remains on the field, that Monster cannot be destroyed by card effects. If the targeted Monster is destroyed by battle, reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and draw one card.

 **Indomitable Will**

Normal Trap Card

If a Monster on your side of the field is attacked, you can activate this card by targeting that Monster; it isn't destroyed by that battle and all battle damage is reduced to 0. Once this effect resolves, your opponent draws one card from their Deck.

 **Black Feather Borderline**

Continuous Trap Card

Your opponent can't have more Special Summoned Monsters on the field than the number of "Black Feather" Synchro Monsters you control. If you control no "Black Feather" Synchro Monsters, destroy this card.

 **Divine Sun Mirror**

Continuous Trap Card

Once during either player's turn, if a "Black Feather" Monster you control is targeted by a card effect, switch that target to another Monster on the field.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 16, where the Friendship Cup officially starts. I made Yukio's opponent to be Crow for several reasons, but the most important one is that, since the tournament brackets will remain almost the same, Yukio will be facing Kurosaki next in the much anticipated rematch between the two. But first, Serena's and Gongenzaka's Duels will be described in the next chapters, since their match-ups will be different due to Yukio's inclusion in the tournament. I especially want to show Serena's Duel since the anime mostly omitted her Duel with Tony, showing only the conclusion, something which I didn't like. Also, the evolved form of Clearwing, Shinewing Rapid Dragon, finally appeared in this chapter. Many of you were expecting an Accel Synchro to summon this dragon, but there's a reason that didn't happen which will become apparent in the future.**

 **In other news, we finally got an air date for Yu-Gi-Oh VRains, which is May 10, along with some other information. I really hope the new show will live up to its hype and that the wait was worth it. Otherwise, I can see enraged fans assembling with torches and pitchforks outside of the studio's offices, demanding the producers' heads.**

 **As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**

 **P.S. Since I probably didn't clarify it, Serena and Gongenzaka will face different opponents during the first round. They won't Duel against each other.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Greetings, community! As I mentioned before, this chapter and the one after it will focus on Serena and Gongenzaka's Duels, which diverge from canon as well. So, without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – The Graceful Hunters**

"Haaa… I'm totally exhausted…"

Yukio whined as he collapsed on the bed upon returning to his room. The duel against Crow had been more challenging than he could have possibly imagined, draining almost all of his stamina and focus. It was a good thing he had no more matches scheduled for today and tomorrow because he had a feeling he would need all the free time he could get to rest and recharge after that intense match.

"I really want to sleep right now…" Yukio mumbled, but then got up slowly while fumbling to find the remote. "However, since there are three more matches today, I have to watch them. After all, I will definitely end up facing one of today's or tomorrow's victors, so I have to observe their tactics."

Turning his gaze to the wall-mounted television after turning it on, Yukio saw that Melissa Claire was still commenting about how exciting and awe-inspiring his Duel with Crow was, calling it a fitting opening match for the Friendship Cup and a perfect embodiment of its spirit. Meanwhile, shots that depicted the festive atmosphere in the stands were also included in her commentary, reinforcing the image that the Friendship Cup was an event of reconciliation between the warring classes.

Yukio's feelings were mixed on that matter, since he mostly viewed the Friendship Cup as just another tool to keep the Commons subservient to the Tops like Security, only more subtle. He was also concerned about Crow's fate, since both the mechanics and the bellboy who had been escorting him refused to give him any details about the place he had been sent.

At that moment, Melissa's next announcement caught his attention.

[Now that we're all fired up, it's time for today's second match! And the Duelists chosen for this round are—Shinji Weber and our tournament's youngest participant, Akaba Reira!]

"Ehhhhhh!?" Yukio shouted as he abruptly stood up from the bed. "Reira!? Are you kidding me!?"

Although Reira was supposedly a strong Duelist according to Akaba Reiji's words, there were several problems with him dueling here. For starters, how on Earth would a child like him handle a D-Wheel? Even if these machines had auto-pilots installed, they still depended on the Duelist for more delicate maneuvers. Second, Reira was a Junior-class Duelist and was probably not used to fighting in Real Solid Vision systems operating at higher outputs. Doing so would run the risk of inflicting serious damage to his body. And finally, Yukio had his doubts about Reira's abilities. Not his skills as a Duelist, but whether he had the necessary mentality to stand his ground and fight in a serious match. He vividly remembered Reira trying to run away from the Security officers, as well as his timidity when facing Crow and the kids. As such, Yukio couldn't help but feel that Reira was unsuitable as a Duel Soldier, making him wonder just why exactly Reiji had insisted on bringing him along.

While all these thoughts were swirling around his head, Yukio suddenly noticed that the Duel hadn't started yet even though several minutes had passed since Melissa's announcement. Did something happen? Just as he was wondering that, Melissa addressed the audience once more.

[Sorry for the long wait! It looks like there was some trouble, so our participants' entrance was delayed! Let's reintroduce them once more! For today's second match, we have Shinji Weber versus Akaba Reira…?]

Much to everyone's surprise, a hologram depicting a youth dressed in a blue ninja outfit appeared next to Shinji's hologram.

"Tsukikage…?" Yukio was momentarily confused by the sudden change. "Hmm, I guess even Akaba Reiji thought that sending Reira out in those conditions was foolhardy."

[Wait, a ninja!?] Melissa exclaimed. [Reira is a ninja!? The youngest in our tournament is also a ninja? Eh, that's wrong? What's going on? What's the deal with that ninja!? I have no idea what's happening here!]

Yukio couldn't help but snicker at Melissa's fluster. At least this tournament had its amusing moments as well.

[In any case, making his entrance is… Huh? It's Tsukikage…? Why was the match-up changed? I didn't hear about this! Eh, well… I suppose this is…due to various reasons and stuff…]

Once Tsukikage arrived at the starting line, Shinji immediately went into a tirade against the Tops for seemingly doing whatever the Hell they wanted with this tournament and dragging him here to fight for their own amusement, promising to turn this society around with this Duel. Of course, this prompted Melissa to complain, demanding from Shinji to not rile up the audience with his words.

"It looks like Shinji's got a lot of pent-up issues regarding the gap between Tops and Commons…" Yukio monologued. "This could get ugly."

Shortly afterwards, the Duel between Shinji and Tsukikage began, with the Fuuma ninja easily taking the lead by using his Ninjutsu Art of Hazy Shuriken to continuously inflict damage to Shinji by sending Action Cards from his hand to the Graveyard. Even when Shinji attempted to counterattack, Tsukikage easily brushed off his attack with one of his Traps, which powered up his Monster, and then counterattacked with his Twilight Stealth Commander Nichirin. However, on his next turn, Shinji Synchro Summoned Bee Force – Voulge the Charge, taking down Tsukikage's Shingetsu and inflicting damage for the first time to the ninja, stressing out the strength of the Commons, while also ridiculing the Tops and antagonizing Tsukikage when he asked him to leave the audience out of this Duel.

"OK, that crossed the line, Shinji." Yukio growled upon hearing the Commons youth belittling his comrade. "Just because you're furious with this society, that doesn't give you the right to lash out at anyone who doesn't agree with your methods."

Apparently, Tsukikage was also riled up by Shinji's words, which he interpreted as an insult towards his carded brother, Hikage. In response, he constructed a powerful defense consisting of his 3000 defense Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun and two copies of Twilight Ninja Shingetsu. After that, he continuously assaulted Shinji by inflicting effect damage through his Continuous Spell. However, Shinji made another passionate speech to the Commons about the need to rise up and turn this society around, after which he proceeded to grab the Action Card Stand Up that forcefully ended Tsukikage's turn. In the following turn, Shinji brought out his Level 12 Bee Force – Big Ballista, the Decisive Battle, destroying Getsuga and defeating Tsukikage.

[And the winner of today's second match is Shinji Weber!]

"For a moment there, I was sure Tsukikage grabbed an Action Card…" Yukio narrowed his eyes at the ninja. "Was it a miss? But more importantly, it looks like things are going to turn into a riot down there."

[Ah, geez, and the audience had just come together after the earlier Duel…] Melissa lamented as the Commons chanted Shinji's name, with the youth urging them to fight against the oppression, while the Tops looked uncomfortable with the whole situation. [All right then, let's introduce the players for the next match! First up, we have Tokumatsu Chojiro! Does this name jog your memory? Back on the scene of Dueling after ten years, it's Enjoy Chojiro himself! And his opponent is our tournament's first female Duelist, Hiiragi Yuzu!]

"Tokumatsu-san…and Yuzu?" Yukio wondered. "What's up with that line-up?"

"No way…" Yuya had a troubled expression on his face. "These two are Dueling? Damn it, no matter who loses, they're heading to a place worse than Hell…"

"Yuzu is going before me?" Yugo said with some concern. "I hope she can manage a D-Wheel…"

"Is it still not my turn!?" Sawatari complained. "What's going on here!?"

"This is difficult." Gongenzaka rubbed his chin. "Yuzu is my friend, but Tokumatsu-dono helped us out a lot during our imprisonment in the Facility. Well, may the best Duelist win, I suppose."

[Yuzu-chan, good luck!] Melissa enthusiastically cheered for Yuzu. [Everyone's eyes are on you! And as a woman, I personally want Yuzu-chan to do her best!]

Following that, the Duel between Yuzu and Tokumatsu began, although both Duelists shot forward as if their D-Wheels had run out of control, prompting Yukio to burst out laughing at how ridiculous that scene looked. Despite that, after Tokumatsu took the first turn, Yuzu started off strong by shaving Tokumatsu's Life Points a bit. However, Tokumatsu used his draw combo to assemble four Cardians and bring out Cardian – Ameshikou. Although Yuzu was able to prevent her Monsters' destruction and even inflict some damage, she wasn't able to escape Ameshikou's damage-dealing effect. Undeterred by this, however, she counterattacked with her Prodigy Mozart while using some very familiar catchphrases along with employing an Entertainment Duel style.

"The fun is just beginning, burn on, hot-blooded and shivers, huh?" Yukio let out a smile upon recounting Yuya, Shuzo and Futoshi's catchphrases. "Yuzu, you're trying to reach out to Yuya with your Dueling, aren't you? To remind him that he's not alone in this. Haaa, of all the times to be imprisoned in this room, it had to be during her Duel. This would make for prime teasing material about the nature of their relationship~."

Tokumatsu also seemed to realize Yuzu's intent as he also went all out in response, summoning his strongest Synchro Monster, Cardian – Gokou, and subsequently putting Yuzu in a pinch since its effect prevented the use of Spell Cards. However, Yuzu wasn't discouraged by that and managed to Fusion Summon Bloom Diva thanks to her Soprano's effect. Although Gokou's effect negated the effects of Yuzu's Monster as well, she used the effect of Score the Melodious Diva to banish two copies of the Action Spell Overpass in her Graveyard and activate their effect, exchanging the attacks of Gokou and Bloom Diva. Thanks to that, Yuzu won the Duel, with both her and Tokumatsu-san receiving praises for their Dueling from the audience.

[It's settled!] Melissa exclaimed. [Yet another tumultuous Duel that held us in white-knuckled suspense now comes to a close! The winner is—Yuzu-chan!]

Following the announcement of Yuzu's victory, Tokumatsu-san delivered his trademark speech about how a Duel should be enjoyed and made a victory sign at the screen. Yukio assumed that was his message towards Yuya to keep on fighting. After that, Tokumatsu also disappeared inside the pit area.

[Yuzu-chan and Enjoy Chojiro's excellent Duel got our audience of twenty thousand to come together as one! Without a doubt, this is the Friendship Cup! We can all do it if we try! Now, let's keep this great mood up as we move on to the next match! The last Duel of the Friendship Cup's first day is—Serena versus Damon Lopez!]

"It's Serena this time?" Yukio grinned. "Well, this should be interesting."

"Another one of our comrades is fighting." Gongenzaka remarked. "In that case, follow in Yuzu's footsteps and win this, Serena!"

"It's not me again?" Sawatari let out a dispirited sigh. "How long do I have to keep waiting, damn it!?"

"So, it seems I won't be making my debut today." Dennis spoke with a relaxed expression. "That's too bad."

"And I was hoping I would go after Yuzu." Yugo seemed disappointed, but quickly smiled. "In that case, I'll just keep sleeping on this wonderfully soft bed!"

"Alright, it's up to you now, Damon!" Shinji shouted. "Fire up the Commons with your Duel and rally them together!"

[After Yuzu-chan, we have another female Duelist, Serena!] Melissa enthusiastically announced. [And the person facing her is another one of the Commons' rising stars, Damon Lopez! I'm looking forward to this line-up too! And now, our two contestants are making their way to the starting line!]

At the Duel Palace, Serena arrived at the starting line while riding a streamlined, violet D-Wheel. She also wore a form-fitting maroon jumpsuit with white and light red markings and purple joint-pads, in addition to purple gloves and a purple helmet. Her opponent, Damon, came to a stop next to her, riding a streamlined, yellow D-Wheel. Much like Crow and Yukio, he opted not to wear a Riding Suit, settling only for a yellow helmet.

"To think I would end up participating in the Friendship Cup…" Damon sighed. "Life sure has its way of surprising you at times. At least I'm fortunate enough to be facing a cute girl such as you for my first opponent."

"Fortunate?" If looks could kill, Damon would have been dead twenty times over from Serena's piercing glare. "You dare assume this Duel will be a walk in the park for you? You'd better not underestimate me or I guarantee you'll deeply regret it."

"No, I didn't mean it like that…"

"Now, let the final match of the first round begin!" Melissa announced with fervor. "Action Field On! Field Spell, Cross Over Accel!"

[Duel Mode, on. Auto-pilot, standby!]

The surroundings were enveloped by a purple dome as Action Cards spread across the stadium and both D-Wheels materialized their energy blades. Once the countdown that had appeared before the two Duelists reached zero, Melissa yelled.

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted as they sped forward.

Serena – LP: 4000

Damon – LP: 4000

"Both Duelists accelerate full throttle towards the first corner!" Melissa exclaimed. "And the one who takes it is—Serena! Therefore, she also takes the first turn!"

"My turn!" Serena announced. "I summon Moonlight Crimson Fox (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 600/LV: 4)!"

A Monster dressed in a form-fitting crimson gymsuit with fox features appeared on Serena's field.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Damon declared. "Draw! I summon Alien Shocktrooper (Earth/Reptile/ATK: 1900/DEF: 800/LV: 4)!"

A humanoid lizard with four legs, which held a curved sword on its right hand, appeared on Damon's field.

"Then, since an "Alien" Monster was Normal Summoned on my field, I can Special Summon this Monster from my hand! Come, Alien Dog (Light/Reptile/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)!"

A Monster which looked like a mutated dog appeared next to Alien Shocktrooper.

"Since it was Special Summoned, Alien Dog's effect activates, enabling me to place two A-Counters on face-up Monsters you control." Damon stated. "I will place both A-Counters on your Moonlight Crimson Fox."

Alien Dog shot out two small, amoeba-shaped objects from its mouth, which attached themselves to Crimson Fox.

"Next, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Mysterious Triangle!" Damon declared. "Through its effect, I can destroy one Monster on the field with A-Counters and Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Alien" Monster from my Deck! Of course, I will destroy your Crimson Fox and Special Summon Alien Ammonite (Light/Reptile/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 200/LV: 1)!"

A small, fossil-like creature with tentacles appeared on Damon's field.

"Oh, that was nicely played!" Melissa exclaimed. "Damon was able to simultaneously destroy Serena's Monster and bring out one of his own! Serena is now wide open for a direct attack!"

"However, when Crimson Fox is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, its own effect activates, enabling me to make the attack of one of your Monsters 0 until the End Phase." Serena stated. "I choose your Alien Shocktrooper as the target for my Monster's effect (Alien Shocktrooper ATK: 1900→0)."

"Unfortunately, that's not going to help you one bit." Damon grinned. "I tune the Level 4 Alien Shocktrooper with the Level 1 Alien Ammonite!"

As Alien Shocktrooper turned into four stars and Alien Ammonite turned into a single ring surrounding them, Damon chanted.

"Interplanetary fortress that journeys across the vast universe! With your unmatched power, sweep aside all those who oppose you! Synchro Summon! Descend now, Level 5! Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar (Light/Reptile/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800/LV: 5)!"

A large, organic construct with several tentacles protruding from its body appeared on Damon's field.

"Now, let's see you escape that!" Damon exclaimed. "Battle! Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar, attack Serena directly! Orbital Strike!"

"I activate my Trap Card Waning Moon!" Serena shouted. "Thanks to its effect, all battle damage is halved for this turn!"

After that, Serena was struck by several blasts from Gol'gar, causing her D-Wheel to start zigzagging briefly.

Serena – LP: 4000→2700

"Not bad." Damon admitted. "However, even though you avoided an outright loss, you'll still take a large amount of damage from this battle! Go, Alien Dog! Attack her directly!"

Following Damon's words, Alien Dog threw the bone it was carrying on its mouth at Serena, causing her to wince.

Serena – LP: 2700→1950

"With the Battle Phase's end, the second effect of Waning Moon activates." Serena said. "For each time I received battle damage on this turn, I can draw one card from my Deck, meaning I get to draw two cards."

"In that case, I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Damon said with a wide grin. "Yosh, I'm in tip-top shape today. And I'm going to keep going like this until I win!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Serena declared. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Fusion! Through its effect, I will fuse Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Purple Butterfly in my hand in order to bring out a new Monster!"

As Blue Cat and Purple Butterfly swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Serena chanted.

"Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me, Level 7! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight, Moonlight Cat Dancer (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

A female feline figure clad in a dancer's outfit and holding two daggers appeared on Serena's field.

"Serena has performed a splendid Fusion Summon just like Yuzu-chan before her!" Melissa enthusiastically announced as the crowd cheered. "Do all of this generation's female Duelists use Fusion? And now that I look closer…they kind of look alike as well, don't they? Are they perhaps sisters or something, like how Sakaki Yuya and Tachibana Yukio are possibly related?"

"Sisters?" Roget let out a knowing smile. "I see. So, it's like that after all…"

"Next, I summon Moonlight White Rabbit (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/LV: 2)!"

A female figure dressed in a form-fitting white gymsuit with rabbit features which held a hammer appeared on Serena's field.

"Moonlight White Rabbit's effect activates!" Serena declared. "Once per turn, I can target one Spell or Trap Card on the field and return it back to the owner's hand! I choose one of your face-downs!"

"Before you do that, I'll activate it!" Damon exclaimed as the face-down card opened. "Due to my Quick-Play Spell Card, A-Cell Scatter Burst's effect, I can destroy one "Alien" Monster on my side of the field and distribute A-Counters equal to its Level among your face-up Monsters! I choose to destroy the Level 3 Alien Dog, placing three A-Counters on Cat Dancer!"

"I won't let that happen!" Serena said. "I activate the effect of Crimson Fox in my Graveyard! When a "Moonlight" Monster is targeted by a card effect, I can banish this card from my Graveyard to negate that effect and increase both of our Life Points by 1000 points!"

A crimson radiance enveloped Damon's card and destroyed it before surrounding the two players.

Serena – LP: 1950→2950

Damon – LP: 4000→5000

Having successfully countered Damon's move, Serena was about to use the card she held in her hand to bring out her Panther Dancer, establishing a strong field presence and pressing on her attack. However, all of a sudden, a scene came unbidden to her mind.

—Your approach to Dueling is way too straightforward and inflexible.

These were some of the words Yukio had used to criticize her Dueling during their first meeting and subsequent Duel. After that, he went on to win the Duel despite the fact that Serena clearly held the advantage so far.

 _Why am I thinking about him at such a time?_ Serena inwardly grumbled _. Just because he was able to win that one time doesn't necessarily mean that my strategy is fundamentally flawed._ _Then again…he's made several good points so far. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try out something different. But if I lose because of that, I swear I'll skin him alive afterwards._

"Brrrr." Yukio suddenly felt a chill going through his body as he shivered. "Did I catch a cold or something…?"

"I activate Cat Dancer's effect, tributing White Rabbit to enable it to attack all Monsters you control twice on this turn's Battle Phase!" Serena declared. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Moonlight Fusion! Thanks to its effect, if I Fusion Summon a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster, I can use Monsters from my Graveyard as Fusion Materials, but they're banished! I will banish my White Rabbit and Purple Butterfly in order to perform another Fusion Summon!"

As White Rabbit and Purple Butterfly swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Serena chanted.

"Butterfly with violet poison! Lively white rabbit illuminated by moonlight! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 7! The sacred maiden offering her prayers to the moon, Moonlight Cat Shaman (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2600/LV: 7) in defense mode!"

A female Monster dressed like a miko with a cat mask and holding a tamagushi appeared next to Cat Dancer.

"She used Moonlight Fusion in order to bring out a support Monster instead of a stronger Fusion Monster?" Yukio was astonished at Serena's unexpected move. "That's unlike her. Is she…actually trying to adjust her play style? To think that the obstinate Serena would do something like that, I can't help but wonder if pigs will fly next…"

"Battle!" Serena exclaimed. "Moonlight Cat Dancer, attack Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar! At this moment, Moonlight Cat Shaman's effect, which enables it to increase a "Moonlight" Monster's attack by 600 until the Battle Phase's end, also activates, increasing Cat Dancer's attack (Cat Dancer ATK: 2400→3000)!"

Following Serena's command, Cat Dancer jumped forward, slashing at Gol'gar with its daggers.

Damon – LP: 5000→4600

"Due to Cat Dancer's effect, my opponent's Monsters cannot be destroyed by the first battle." Serena explained upon seeing Damon's confused expression. "But it's a different story during the second battle! Go, Moonlight Cat Dancer! Destroy Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar! Full Moon Cresta!"

Cat Dancer formed a circle in front of its body and unleashed a yellow beam of energy at Gol'gar, obliterating it.

Damon –LP: 4600→4200

"However, at this moment, I activate my Trap Card, Alien Brain!" Damon declared. "Through its effect, if a Reptile-type Monster I control was destroyed as a result of battle with an opponent's Monster, I can take control of that Monster! Your Cat Dancer belongs to me now!"

"I don't think so." Serena smirked. "Due to Cat Shaman's second effect, the first time a "Moonlight" Monster on my field would be affected by a Spell or Trap effect, it's not affected! Therefore, your Trap's effect doesn't apply!"

"Tch." Damon clicked his tongue. "Did you see through my strategy and summon Cat Dancer for that reason…?"

"If I had launched an all-out attack with Panther Dancer and White Rabbit, my Panther Dancer would have been seized by him and I would have been placed at a severe disadvantage…" Serena muttered with a self-deprecating smile. "I guess his advice had some merit after all. A change of pace isn't so bad at times."

"Huh?" Damon wondered. "What are you whispering there?"

"It's nothing." Serena said. "Let's continue. With the Battle Phase's end, Cat Dancer's attack returns to normal (Cat Dancer ATK: 3000→2400). Finally, I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"That Serena isn't half-bad." One of the Tops commented. "Even though she appears wild and impulsive at first glance, there's a lot of grace and dignity hidden underneath that rough exterior."

"You're correct." Another member of the Tops agreed. "And her Dueling is top-notch so far. I'm looking forward to see how far she'll go."

"While Damon is one of us, I can't really wish for Serena-chan's loss."

"I know what you mean. However, that Duel is so exciting that I can't help but feel it doesn't matter who wins or loses!"

"Go, Damon, Serena-chan! Fire things up even more!"

Such comments could be heard from the Commons' part of the stands as they enthusiastically cheered for both Damon and Serena, expressing their support for the two Duelists.

"It seems the audience is enjoying this." Damon said with a smile as he waved at the crowd. "Come on, you should also respond to their cheers as well."

"Ridiculous." Serena snorted. "I didn't come here to become some sort of exhibit for the crowd. My only reason for being in this place is to fight and win. Now, hurry up and begin your turn!"

"Geez, has anyone ever told you you're needlessly serious and uptight?" Damon said as sweat formed on his forehead. "In any case, it's my turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card "A" Cell Regeneration, enabling me to draw a number of cards equal to the number of "Alien" Monsters sent to the Graveyard the previous turn. Since two Monsters were sent to the Graveyard, I draw two cards. Next, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card "A" Cell Multiplication, which places an A-Counter on every Special Summoned Monster you control."

Two A-Counters attached themselves to Cat Dancer and Cat Shaman.

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Alien Warpgate, which enables me to Special Summon the first Level 4 or lower "Alien" Monster I come across from my Deck." Damon grabbed a card that extended from his Deck. "I Special Summon Alien Kid (Light/Reptile/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 700/LV: 4)!"

A small, green alien holding a ray gun on its right hand appeared on Damon's field.

"Since your Monsters have two A-Counters in total, I can remove those A-Counters and Special Summon this Monster from my hand! Come, Alien Overlord (Dark/Reptile/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1600/LV: 6)!"

A savage-looking Monster with six hands, which was encased in some sort of black bio-armor, appeared on Damon's field.

"Thanks to Alien Overlord's effect, I can place an A-Counter on every Monster you control once per turn, meaning your Monsters gain A-Counters again." Damon said as A-Counters once again attached themselves to Serena's Monsters. "Furthermore, I banish Alien Warpgate from my Graveyard to activate its second effect, allowing me to add an "Alien" Monster whose Level is equal to or less than the total number of A-Counters on the field from my Graveyard to my hand! I choose Alien Ammonite and summon it!"

Alien Ammonite returned to the field once more.

"Alien Ammonite's effect activates!" Damon stated. "Since this card was Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower "Alien" Monster from my Graveyard! Return to my side, Alien Dog!"

Alien Ammonite extended its tentacles to the ground, digging out Alien Dog and returning it to the field.

"Finally, I tune my Level 3 Alien Dog with my Level 1 Alien Ammonite!" As Alien Dog turned into three stars and Alien Ammonite turned into a single ring surrounding them, Damon chanted. "Forgotten god ruling over the timeless void! Unleash insanity and terror upon those who dare defy your power! Synchro Summon! Descend now, Level 4! Old God Hastorr (Wind/Reptile/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)!"

A humanoid figure dressed in a regal, yellow cloak and wearing a pure white mask appeared on Damon's field.

"Thanks to his Spell Cards and Monster effects, Damon was able to bring out three Monsters at once!" Melissa announced. "This could spell some serious trouble for Serena!"

"You have quite the impressive array of Monsters there." Serena remarked. "However, their attack is lower than my Cat Dancer's attack and my Cat Shaman's defense. How do you plan on destroying them as things stand?"

"Like that!" Damon grinned. "Battle! Alien Overlord, attack Moonlight Cat Dancer!"

"I don't know what you have in mind, but first, I'll activate my Trap Card, Lunar Drip." Serena declared. "Thanks to its effect, if I control a "Moonlight" Monster, I get to draw one card for every Special Summoned Monster my opponent controls. Since you have three such Monsters, I get to draw three cards."

"At this moment, the effect of Alien Overlord is activated, reducing your Monsters attack by 300 for each A-Counter on it!" Damon exclaimed. "Since your Monster has one A-Counter, it loses 300 attack (Cat Dancer ATK: 2400→2100)! Destroy her Monster, Alien Overlord!"

Damon's Monster grabbed Cat Dancer with its six hands and tore it to pieces, generating a large explosion.

Serena – LP: 2950→2850

"For this next part, I'm going to need a little extra help." Damon said as he drove up the stadium's walls and launched into the air, grabbing an Action Card floating there and grinning upon getting a good look at it. "That's just what I needed! Old God Hastorr, attack Moonlight Cat Shaman! I also activate the Action Spell Assault, increasing Hastorr's attack by 600 during damage calculation (Hastorr ATK: 2300→2900)! Go, Hastorr!"

Hastorr generated several black tentacles from the tips of his claws, piercing through Cat Shaman with them and destroying it.

"With the battle's end, Hastorr's attack returns to normal (Hastorr ATK: 2900→2300)." Damon said. "Finally, Alien Kid attacks you directly!"

"I won't let you!" Serena shouted. "When I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can Special Summon this Monster from my hand! Come, Moonlight Indigo Lynx (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 200/LV: 4) in defense mode.

A Monster dressed in a form-fitting indigo gymsuit with lynx traits appeared on Serena's field.

"In that case, my Alien Dog will attack your Indigo Lynx!"

"Useless." Serena said in response to Damon's words. "Once per turn, Indigo Lynx cannot be destroyed by battle."

True enough, Serena's Monster deflected the laser blast from Alien Kid's weapon with ease.

"It looks like I can't do anything else for now." Damon stated. "I end my turn."

"My turn!" Serena announced. "Draw! I activate the Equip Spell Card Re-Fusion! By paying 800 Life Points, I can target one Fusion Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it! Revive, Moonlight Cat Dancer!"

Serena – LP: 2850→2050

After she paid the necessary cost, Cat Dancer returned to Serena's field.

"Then, I activate the effect of Moonlight Fusion in my Graveyard." Serena stated. "By banishing this card and the Monster Fusion Summoned through its effect, I can Special Summon one of its materials from my Graveyard or banish zone. I banish Moonlight Fusion and Cat Shaman in order to Special Summon Moonlight Purple Butterfly (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)!"

Purple Butterfly materialized on the field next to Cat Dancer.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Fusion, fusing my Cat Dancer and Indigo Lynx!" As the two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Serena chanted. "The beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! The agile beast running atop the moonlit summits! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness, Moonlight Panther Dancer (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

A feline figure with tanned skin, which was dressed like a dancer and had elongated claws protruding from its hands, appeared on Serena's field.

"Serena performs another Fusion Summon to bring out an even more powerful Monster!" Melissa exclaimed. "Could this signal the beginning of her counterattack after being pressured by Damon in the previous turn!?"

"I activate Purple Butterfly's effect." Serena said. "By tributing this card, I can target one Fusion Monster I control and increase its attack by 1000. Of course, I select Panther Dancer (Panther Dancer ATK: 2800→3800)! Now, battle! Panther Dancer, attack Alien Kid! Panther Rending Claw!"

Two crescent-shaped waves of energy shot out of Panther Dancer's claws, heading towards Alien Kid.

"Not so fast!" Damon yelled as he accelerated even further, grabbing an Action Card in his path. "I activate the Action Spell Aim Lock, targeting Old God Hastorr for its effect! Now, all your Monsters have to target Hastorr for their attacks until the Battle Phase's end!"

"It matters little." Serena shrugged. "Go, Panther Dancer! Attack Old God Hastorr!"

The waves of energy abruptly changed direction, heading for Hastorr and blowing it backwards.

Damon – LP: 4200→2700

"Eh?" Damon opened his eyes wide upon seeing that Hastorr hadn't been destroyed by the earlier attack. "Why is my Monster still here? Don't tell me…Panther Dancer has the same effect as Cat Dancer!?"

"That's right!" Serena confirmed it. "Panther Dancer can also attack all Monsters you control twice each, and they aren't destroyed by the first battle! Now, here comes the second attack! Destroy his Monster, Panther Dancer! Panther Rending Claw!"

Panther Dancer launched two more claw-shaped energy blasts, shredding Hastorr to pieces.

Damon – LP: 2700→1200

"However, Old God Hastorr's effect now activates!" Damon smirked. "If this card is sent to the Graveyard, I can target one Monster you control and equip this card to it!"

Following Damon's words, a portal opened on the field, out of which emerged Hastorr. Immediately afterwards, its cloak was ripped apart, revealing the form of a black, shriveled, flying monstrosity with tentacles tipped with razor-sharp talons, which attached itself to Panther Dancer's body.

"Furthermore, when Hastorr is equipped to a Monster through its effect, that Monster cannot attack and its effects are negated!" Damon gleefully said. "As such, your Panther Dancer is useless now!"

"…So it would seem." Serena grudgingly admitted. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"In that case, it's my turn!" Damon announced. "Draw!"

Damon smiled widely upon seeing his drawn card.

"That's just what I needed. It's time to end this Duel! First, I activate Alien Overlord's effect, placing an A-Counter on Panther Dancer!" Damon said as an A-Counter attached itself to Panther Dancer. "Then, I summon Alien Telepath (Fire/Reptile/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)!"

A Monster that looked like a cross between a centipede and a lizard appeared on Damon's field.

"I activate Alien Telepath's effect!" Damon declared. "By removing an A-Counter from a Monster my opponent controls, I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field! I will remove the A-Counter placed on Panther Dancer to destroy—the Old God Hastorr equipped to it!"

"What!?" Serena cried out in surprise. "Why would you destroy your own card!?"

"Because when it's destroyed while it's equipped on an opponent's Monster, Old God Hastorr's final effect activates!" Damon exclaimed. "Thanks to it, I can take control of the equipped Monster! But first things first! Go, Alien Telepath! Destroy the equipped Hastorr!"

Two waves of fire erupted from Alien Telepath's whiskers, destroying Hastorr. Immediately afterwards, Panther Dancer moved to Damon's field.

"How unexpected!" Melissa announced. "By taking advantage of his Monster's effect, Damon was able to take control of Panther Dancer! With her ace Monster gone and her field wide open, Serena is in a huge pinch! If she has any way of escaping this crisis, now is the time to use it! Fight on, Serena!"

"This is the end!" Damon shouted. "Perish at the hands of your own Monster! Battle! Panther Dancer, attack Serena directly!"

"Like Hell I'll be defeated so easily!" Serena yelled. "I activate the effect of Moonlight Indigo Lynx in my Graveyard! If I receive a direct attack, I can banish this card from my Graveyard and end the Battle Phase!"

"Phew, talk about a close call." Yuzu let out a sigh of relief upon seeing Serena successfully countering Damon's attack. "I was worried for a second there."

In response to Serena's move, Damon leaned to the side and grabbed an Action Card.

"Damn it." Damon cursed upon seeing that the Action Card wouldn't help him much in this situation. "In that case, I switch Alien Kid to defense mode. I also activate the Action Spell Quick Guard to target one attack position Monster on the field and switch it to defense position. I choose Alien Telepath. With this, I end my turn."

"Serena escaped from the seemingly hopeless situation thanks to her Monster's effect." Melissa stated as the crowd cheered. "However, with no Monsters on her field and no cards in her hand, can she actually make a comeback and win this or did she merely delay the inevitable?"

"Looking at the situation right now, it's obviously the second." Damon said. "I have the 2200 attack Alien Overlord and the 3800 attack Panther Dancer on my field. Furthermore, I also have two defense position Monsters that can protect my Life Points if need be. It's obvious that you're at an overwhelming disadvantage."

"It's true that the current situation is unfavorable for me." Serena admitted, but then smirked. "However, someone once told me that things like a momentary advantage can be easily overturned with a single draw. Since his advice has proved helpful so far, I guess I can depend on it one more time."

"Is she talking about me…?" Yukio wondered upon hearing Serena's words. "Did she actually pay attention to my words back then? Man, today is just one surprise after the other…"

"Now that would be a sight to behold." Damon responded with a challenging smirk. "In that case, hit me with your best shot! And you'd better make it count since this is your last chance!"

"I don't need you to tell me that." Serena said. "My turn! Draw!"

Upon checking out her drawn card, Serena let out a satisfied smile.

"It's here. I summon Moonlight Russet Ocelot (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 600/LV: 3)!"

A female figure with feline traits dressed in a dark brown, form-fitting gymsuit appeared on Serena's field.

"Russet Ocelot's effect activates." Serena declared. "When this card is summoned successfully, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Moonlight" Monster from my Deck. Come, Moonlight Tiger (Light/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800/LV: 3/SC: 5)!"

Another female figure with the traits of a tiger appeared next to Russet Ocelot.

"When Moonlight Tiger is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add one "Fusion" card from my Graveyard to my hand." Serena stated. "I add Fusion to my hand and activate it, fusing Moonlight Russet Ocelot and Moonlight Tiger!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Serena chanted.

"Proud beast ruling over the moonlit jungle! Stealthy hunter stalking its prey in the darkness! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Ruthless predator dashing in the moonlit wilderness, Moonlight Cheetah Dancer (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1900/LV: 8/SC: 2)!"

A female figure with spotted skin and feline characteristics, which was dressed like a dancer and held two chakrams, appeared on Serena's field.

"You managed to Fusion Summon again, huh?" Damon said. "However, your Monster isn't strong enough to destroy Panther Dancer or wipe out my Life Points by taking down my Alien Overlord."

"Cheetah Dancer's effect activates!" Serena declared. "When this card is Special Summoned successfully, I can banish up to three "Moonlight" Monsters from my Graveyard and add the sum of their attack to it until the Battle Phase's end! I choose to banish Cat Dancer, Blue Cat and Russet Ocelot, adding their combined attack to my Monster (Cheetah Dancer ATK: 2600→7900)!"

"Impossible!" Damon cried out in shock. "An attack of 7900!?"

"Battle!" Serena exclaimed. "Cheetah Dancer, destroy the brainwashed Panther Dancer! Waxing Crescent Slasher!"

"Tch." Damon clicked his tongue as he sped forward, grabbing an Action Card on his path. "I activate the Action Spell Evasion! Cheetah Dancer's attack is negated through its effect!"

"Don't think you'll escape so easily!" Serena yelled. "The effect of the banished Russet Ocelot activates! On the turn it was banished, I can negate the activation of a card effect and destroy that card! Therefore, Evasion is destroyed!"

Damon grimaced as he saw Cheetah Dancer's thrown chakrams approaching Panther Dancer following Evasion's destruction. At that moment, he spotted another Action Card a few meters ahead of him. Revving up his D-Wheel to its maximum speed, Damon swiftly snatched the card.

"I activate the Action Spell Bi-Attack, doubling Panther Dancer's attack through its effect (Panther Dancer ATK: 3800→7600)!"

Following Damon's words, Panther Dancer was destroyed by Cheetah Dancer's weapons, sending Damon's D-Wheel into a spin briefly.

Damon – LP: 1200→900

"That was pretty close…" Damon exhaled in relief. "Unfortunately, you were unable to finish me off on this turn. If you had chosen to attack Alien Overlord instead of your Panther Dancer, your victory would have been guaranteed. But I guess your pride just couldn't allow you to let your Monster remain under enemy control, hence why you made a misplay."

"Is that what you think?" Serena snorted. "You actually believe I would let my pride get in the way of my victory? In that case, you're truly a fool. It's true I couldn't stomach having Panther Dancer remain under your control. However, I was prepared in the case Cheetah Dancer's attack failed to finish you off. Or did you forget that I still have one face-down card?"

"You…" Damon's eyes widened. "Don't tell me—"

"I activate my Trap Card, Hunter Moon!" Serena cut off Damon. "This card can only be activated when a "Moonlight" Monster I control destroys an opponent's Monster as a result of battle! As for its effect—it inflicts damage equal to the Monster's original attack to the opponent!"

"Panther Dancer's original attack was…2800…" Damon had a stunned expression on his face. "And my Life Points are 900… That means…"

"It's your loss." Serena completed Damon's sentence. "Take this!"

A blast of silver energy erupted from Serena's Trap Card, enveloping Damon and forcing his D-Wheel to come to a stop.

Damon – LP: 900→0

Serena: WIN

"The winner is Serena!" Melissa enthusiastically announced as the crowd went wild, chanting her name. "Following in Hiiragi Yuzu's footsteps, the second female participant of this year's Friendship Cup pulled off a spectacular reversal, resulting in her victory! How's that!? Are you looking at this, boys!? From now on, the era of Dueling belongs to the girls! I wouldn't be surprised if we have a Queen instead of a King by the time this Friendship Cup ends!"

"Nice going, Serena." Yukio let out a small smile. "It seems like your Dueling is finally starting to evolve even further."

"I'm glad that she won, but…" Yuya had a troubled expression on his face. "Since he lost, Damon will now be sent underground like Crow, Tsukikage and Tokumatsu-san before him. Damn it, what's wrong with this rotten tournament…?"

"Damon…" Shinji's expression hardened. "You fought well, my friend. I promise I'll get your revenge along with Crow's. And I'll make sure to turn this corrupt society around for sure!"

Meanwhile, Serena came to a stop at the pit area, where she was approached by Damon.

"That was a good Duel." Damon praised Serena. "Even though I was certain I had you cornered, you managed to turn things around at the last second and come out on top. I guess I overestimated my capabilities a bit towards the end."

"It was a mistake I once made in the past." Serena admitted. "However, a sometimes…infuriating comrade of mine showed me once how wrong I was to assume a Duel was over before my opponent's Life Points were depleted."

"Infuriating, huh…?" Sweat formed on Damon's forehead. "In any case, it's time for me to take my leave. Once more, congratulations for your victory."

After Damon disappeared inside the pit area, Serena turned her gaze to the crowd, which was still vigorously chanting her name.

"I wonder what Yukio thought about my Duel…" Serena muttered, before shaking her head. "Wait, when did I start caring about that guy's opinion? This is stupid. I'm probably not thinking straight after such an intense Duel. Better go and get some rest while I can…"

And with that, Serena also disappeared inside the pit area…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Security's headquarters…_

"As expected of an Academia student, her Dueling was top-notch." Roget remarked. "Plus, she's become quite popular with both Tops and Commons. She's completely met my expectations. Now, all that remains is for her to keep on winning and reach the final match by any means necessary. And I'll make sure of that."

Behind Roget, the tall, burly figure clad in a riding suit let out a grunt.

"What was that?" Roget asked. "Are you curious as to why you didn't face that girl as was originally scheduled? That will come later. First, it's necessary for her to become an idol loved by Tops and Commons alike. When her popularity has reached its zenith, you'll crush her then. And after that, Jack Atlas."

Upon saying so, Roget moved forward the black queen along with a white pawn on his chessboard.

"Defeating the two strongest and most popular Duelists in this tournament will shock the City to its core, depriving its people of all hope and making it much easier to subjugate them." Roget grinned maliciously. "That is your duty and the cornerstone of my plan. I'm counting on you, Sergey."

In response to Roget's words, Sergey let out a savage smile…

* * *

 _Back at the penthouse…_

[And that wraps up the first day of the Friendship Cup!] Melissa announced. [And what a day it was! Everyone, did you enjoy yourselves!?]

The audience responded with loud cheers and claps, prompting Yukio to shake his head in exasperation. Even though these people looked like they were about to start a riot after Shinji's Duel, they had been completely pacified once more. It was disheartening to see how easily manipulated they were.

[That's great, that's great!] Melissa continued. [So, before we finish up, let's give it up for our catchphrase one more time, shall we!? The City is one—!]

Much to Melissa's disappointment and Yukio's surprise, the crowd refused to play along and merely started leaving the stadium. Perhaps there was hope for them yet.

[Hey!] Melissa complained. [We're all friends, right!? Do it with me properly before we all leave! Geez!]

"We're all friends, you say?" Yukio snorted as he closed the television. "How ridiculous. Dragging us here against our will to fight for their amusement and sending the losers to god-knows-where isn't exactly what I'd call friendly behavior."

At that moment, a part of the wall opened, with a tray filled with different types of food and drinks sliding inside the room.

"Perfect timing." Yukio remarked upon seeing the tray. "At least they're civil enough to serve us some top-class food. Add this to the list of benefits this cell offers compared to my last one in the Facility."

Yukio sat down and prepared to take a bite from a steak. At that moment, however, a quiet knock was heard on his door, making him wonder just who on Earth was that.

"Yukio-dono, are you there?"

"Tsukikage!?" Yukio exclaimed in evident surprise as he rushed to the door. "What are you doing here? No, before that, what happened to you after you lost? I thought those who were defeated couldn't return to this penthouse."

"That's right." Tsukikage confirmed it. "The truth is, there is a horrible conspiracy going on behind the scenes of the Friendship Cup. The defeated Duelists are sent to the Underground Labor Facility, where they work like slaves in the garbage disposal plants until the day they die, unless they manage to win their freedom through Dueling. From what I understood while being there, escaped prisoners from the Facility you were once held are also sent there."

"What…did you say…?" Yukio was deeply shocked by this revelation. "Then, Crow and the others were also sent there after their defeat?"

"Indeed." Tsukikage responded. "I've encountered them there, and they're doing fine for the most part."

"But still, to think that something like that has been occurring all this time…" Yukio growled. "These old, pretentious bastards… How dare they call this farce a Friendship Cup when the defeated are treated in such an inhumane way!? The more I see of this dimension, the more I think we should just let them get flattened by Academia! We came here to help them, and instead, we're being treated like garbage along with most of the City's population!"

"I understand your indignation, but this cannot be helped at the moment." Tsukikage said. "Furthermore, just because the ruling class is corrupt and inept, that doesn't mean we can abandon this dimension to its fate."

"Speaking of which, if all losers are imprisoned in that ghastly place, how come you're here?" Yukio questioned Tsukikage. "I don't suppose they simply let you walk out of there just like that."

"I'm a ninja of the renowned Fuuma clan." Tsukikage responded with evident pride. "Escaping from such a facility undetected is child's play for me. That's the reason why Reiji-sama dispatched me there in the first place."

"He dispatched you there…you say?" Yukio narrowed his eyes. "As I thought, you lost that earlier Duel on purpose, right? I saw you grabbing an Action Card just before Shinji's attack made contact with your Monster. However, you didn't activate it because you wanted to be defeated and be sent there per our leader's orders."

"An astute observation, Yukio-dono." Tsukikage praised him. "Upon hearing of this situation from Yuya-dono and Tokumatsu-dono, Reiji-dono took advantage of Reira-dono's unwillingness to fight and sent me out in his place. And with my defeat, I can now move between the Underground Labor Facility and the surface undetected, ready to assist the rest of the Lancers should the need for a breakout present itself."

"As expected of Akaba Reiji, he won't leave anything to chance." Yukio smirked. "Although I'm still not fully convinced he won't abandon us to our fate for the sake of his plans."

"Do you truly believe that, Yukio-dono?" Tsukikage asked. "In that case, I assure you that Reiji-dono isn't the sort of person who would callously discard his comrades even if it would benefit him to do so."

"How can you be so certain?" Yukio shot back. "He was perfectly content to sacrifice most of the Youth Lancers and several Junior Youth participants to repel the Obelisk Force back in Standard. We lost a lot of good people back then."

"And one of them was my brother." Tsukikage pointed out. "Your reservations are justified, but do you honestly think I would still follow Reiji-dono if I suspected he had let my brother perish on purpose? My brother and I have been close to Reiji-dono for over a year, and during that time, I came to understand that Reiji-dono is someone who values his comrades greatly."

Yukio remained silent, prompting Tsukikage to continue speaking.

"True, the Maiami Championship's Battle Royal did result in several losses, but it was the best plan available at that time to avoid even greater ones. And Reiji-dono agonized over the fallen Duelists as much as you and everyone else did. But as the leader of the Lancers and the one organizing the resistance against Academia, he can't afford to show weakness to anyone, and thus keeps his emotions hidden underneath that impassive mask of his. You shouldn't mistake that for apathy or indifference, Yukio-dono."

"…If you say so, I'll take your word for it, Tsukikage." Yukio eventually said. "In any case, why are you here?"

"Reiji-dono asked me to give you this." Tsukikage slipped an envelope under the door. "It's something I picked up from one of Security's warehouses. Reiji-dono believes it might prove useful during an emergency and wanted you to have it."

Yukio opened the envelope and pulled out a certain object. Upon reading the brief message from Reiji that was also within the envelope, he grinned.

"Roger that." Yukio put the object inside his pocket. "Tell Akaba Reiji I've received it and will use it should the opportunity present itself."

"Understood, Yukio-dono." Tsukikage responded. "Well then, I wish you good fortune in the battles to come."

After that, there was only silence. Yukio assumed Tsukikage had slipped away as quietly as he had arrived. As expected of a skilled ninja, he knew his craft well. Following his comrade's departure, Yukio moved to the window, staring at the Duel Palace below him.

"Class divisions, unequal distribution of wealth, an oppressive police force that holds absolute authority, a reconciliation tournament with forced participants and now this." Yukio sighed. "And above all, I can't shake off the feeling that someone is manipulating events behind the scenes to their advantage for some nefarious purpose."

Yukio then clenched his fist with a determined expression.

"However, no matter who dares to bear their fangs at us, I'll definitely crush them—for the sake of what I need to protect above all."

* * *

Card Corner

 **Moonlight Cat Shaman**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2600, LV: 7

Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect

2 "Moonlight" Monsters

Monster Effect: Once during the Battle Phase, you can increase the ATK of an attacking "Moonlight" Monster by 600 until the Battle Phase's end. During either player's turn, the first time a "Moonlight" Monster on your side of the field would be affected by a Spell or Trap effect, it's not affected.

 **Moonlight Indigo Lynx**

ATK: 1400, DEF: 200, LV: 4

Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: If you're about to receive a direct attack, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is in your Graveyard while you receive a direct attack, you can banish it to end the Battle Phase.

 **Moonlight Russet Ocelot**

ATK: 1300, DEF: 600, LV: 3

Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: When this card is summoned successfully, you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Moonlight" Monster from your Deck. If this card was banished, you can activate the following effect on that turn; the first time your opponent activates a card effect, negate that effect and destroy that card.

 **Moonlight Cheetah Dancer**

ATK: 2600, DEF: 1900, LV: 8, SC: 2

Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect

1 "Moonlight" Pendulum Monster + 1 "Moonlight" Monster

Pendulum Effect: Target one "Moonlight" Monster on the field; it can attack your opponent directly this turn, but all damage they receive from that battle is halved.

Monster Effect: When this card is Special Summoned successfully, you can banish up to three "Moonlight" Monsters from your Graveyard; add their attack to this Monster until the Battle Phase's end. If this card attacks a defense position Monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Moonlight Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon one "Moonlight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by using cards on your hand or field as materials. You can also use Monsters in your Graveyard as materials, but they're banished. You can banish this card and the Monster Fusion Summoned by its effect from the Graveyard to Special Summon one of its materials from the Graveyard or banish zone.

 **"** **A" Cell Regeneration**

Normal Spell Card

If "Alien" Monsters you controlled were sent to the Graveyard during the previous turn, draw a number of cards equal to number of these Monsters.

 **"** **A" Cell Multiplication**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Place an A-Counter on every face-up Special Summoned Monster your opponent controls.

 **Alien Warpgate**

Normal Spell Card

Special Summon the first Level 4 or lower "Alien" Monster you come across from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to target an "Alien" Monster in your Graveyard whose Level is equal to or lower than the number of A-Counters on the field; add it to your hand.

 **Aim Lock**

Action Spell

Target one Monster you control; until the Battle Phase's end, Monsters your opponent controls can only attack that Monster.

 **Waning Moon**

Normal Trap Card

Halve all battle damage you receive for this turn. During the Battle Phase's end, draw a number of cards equal to the times you received battle damage in this turn.

 **Hunter Moon**

Normal Trap Card

If a "Moonlight" Monster you control destroys an opponent's Monster as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that Monster's original attack.

 **And that concludes this chapter. I was really annoyed that the show almost skipped the entirety of Serena's first Duel in the Friendship Cup, hence why I decided to show her Duel properly here. Regarding Damon's Deck, since the only card he played during the whole show was Alien Shocktrooper, I decided to give him an Alien Deck based on that. Also, regarding the Quick-Play Spell Mysterious Triangle, its effect special summons a Level 4 Alien Monster from the Deck normally, but I changed it to Level 4 and lower for convenience's sake.**

 **In the next chapter, it will be Gongenzaka's turn to Duel, and after that, the awaited rematch between Yukio and Kurosaki will take place.**

 **As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Greetings, community! Seeing as we've reached over 100 follows, I'd like to thank everyone once more their support and tell you how much I appreciate it. It's thanks to all of you that I can keep going like this! Now, without further ado, here is Chapter 18.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – Creeping Malice**

 _At Security's headquarters…_

"So these are the match-ups for today, huh? It seems no last minute changes were made to the schedule. Although I was responsible for the last one with Serena, you never know what these old fools might come up with…"

Roger said so after checking today's brackets on a screen. Upon seeing that his puppet, Sergey, was set to Duel one of the Lancers, Gongenzaka Noburu, on today's third match, Roget opened another window, where a man wearing a lab coat appeared.

"Ah, Director." The scientist respectfully bowed at Roget. "How may I help you?"

"Are the additional modifications on Sergey complete?" Roget asked. "He will be participating on the third match today, so it's imperative that everything is ready by then."

"Please rest assured that he will be ready by the time his match starts, Director." The scientist responded. "However, I must warn you that his…more destructive impulses are difficult to tame even with the additional behavioral inhibitors installed. I cannot guarantee that he won't go berserk at some point of time if exposed to a potent enough stimulus."

"I see." Roget rubbed his chin. "Well, it doesn't matter much in the long run. His vicious style of Dueling as the Duelist Crusher is one of the reasons he's perfect for my plan after all. Speaking of which, are the preparations complete for the King's Gambit?"

"Everything is in place, Director." The man said. "You only need to give the word and all of Security will be placed under your absolute control."

"Good." Roget was obviously pleased. "Keep working on Sergey and notify me when he's ready to go."

"Of course, Director."

After the scientist signed off, Roget opened a video file depicting Gongenzaka's Duel with Dennis and his actions during the Lancers' Duel with the Arrest Corps.

"So, Sergey's upcoming opponent plays a full Monster Deck whose effects allow them to attack while in defense position along with allowing for Synchro Summoning." Roget remarked. "It's also safe to assume that he has access to Pendulum cards since he's a Lancer. It certainly is an interesting strategy. Regardless, he's definitely no match for Sergey. As such, I suppose there's no need for him to use his preferred Deck, much less the experimental Deck that's being developed specifically for him. Since it's his first match, it's prudent to keep his true capabilities hidden after all."

Upon saying so, Roget moved a white knight piece, placing it in front of a black pawn piece.

"Everything is finally coming along. Soon, I will be the absolute ruler of this dimension. And neither Academia nor the Lancers will get in the way of my ambition. Anyone who tries to do so—will be mercilessly eliminated without exception."

Roget let out a cold smile following his declaration…

* * *

 _At the penthouse…_

[Now, the second day of the Friendship Cup is finally starting!] Melissa enthusiastically announced. [The first match in today's line-up is—Sakaki Yuya vs Duel Chaser 227! What kind of match will these two show us today!?]

"It's Yuya this time, huh? I hope he has got over his earlier defeat at the hands of Jack Atlas and will respond at the top of his game."

Yukio remarked as he watched the live broadcast on the wall-mounted television of his room. Although he was troubled by Tsukikage's revelations yesterday night, there wasn't much the Lancers could do in their current position to change things. Only by defeating the King would they be able to prove themselves to this dimension and make their voices heard. Yukio just hoped Yuya wouldn't be hindered by the fact that the defeated were sent underground and would give it his all.

[First up, Duel Chaser 227 makes his entrance!] Melissa exclaimed. [Due to losing a Duel during a pursuit, he lost his job as a Duel Chaser. Now, he's stepping up to the challenge as a Commons! Could this Duel be the first step towards regaining his former position and returning to the Tops?]

"Heh, so that unlucky bastard's here too." Yugo smirked. "Talk about a coincidence."

[Next, Sakaki Yuya makes his entrance!] Melissa stated as Yuya entered the stadium amidst booing from the audience. [Wait a second, why is everyone booing? Sure, his performance against the King was lackluster, but isn't that a bit too harsh, everyone?]

"Look at that!" Sawatari exclaimed. "This is all because you're not letting me get out there!"

"Yuya…" Yuzu had a worried expression on her face. "My feelings reached you, right…?"

"I, the man Gongenzaka, have faith in you, Yuya." Gongenzaka said. "I'm sure you'll definitely triumph over your opponent!"

[With that, let's get things fired up!] Melissa announced. [Action Field—]

[Wait a second! I have something to say first!]

After interrupting Melissa's words, Yuya proceeded to reveal to the audience the fate of the Friendship Cup's losers, who were sent to the Underground Labor Facility. However, much to Yukio's surprise, the audience was unmoved by Yuya's words and started demanding for the Duel to start, while Melissa wondered what was wrong with the defeated falling.

"I see…" Yukio spoke with evident disgust. "So it's like this after all. The only thing the Commons are dissatisfied with is being at the bottom of the social ladder. They don't wish for true revolution and change of this oppressive system, merely for them to stand on top of this corrupt society. I guess Shinji was being literal when he said he wished to turn things around. And these hypocrites are the sort of fellows we're trying to help and form an alliance with. How laughable…"

Honestly, abandoning this rotten City to its fate seemed more and more like the reasonable option here. He couldn't believe that after all the suffering the Commons had been through, the only thing in their mind was to usurp the Tops' position and downgrade them to the same second-class citizen status they had been placed all these years. Yukio had experienced a Commons' way of living only for a little while, but he wouldn't wish that even on his worst enemy. Human greed and vindictiveness could be a scary thing.

In any case, the Duel began shortly afterwards, with Duel Chaser 227 taking the first move and bringing out his Goyo Predator. Then, thanks to the effect of Goyo Arrow, he inflicted damage to Yuya right off the bat. However, Yuya swiftly counterattacked with his Pendulum Summon, shaving off a large amount of Duel Chaser 227's Life Points while also appealing to the crowd with his Entertainment Dueling. In response, his opponent brought back Goyo Predator, destroying Entermate Bot-Eyes Lizard and taking control of it, while also cutting off Yuya when he attempted to grab an Action Card. He then used Bot-Eyes Lizard to destroy Yuya's Entermate Fireflux, leaving his field wide open.

"That Duel Chaser isn't half-bad." Yukio said. "And unlike Yuya, he's determined to win this no matter the cost. If Yuya doesn't get his act together soon, he's the one who'll be heading to the underground garbage disposal facility."

During his turn, Yuya brought out Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Entermate Fireflux, with the crowd urging him to finish off the Duel Chaser. However, Yuya hesitated for too long, enabling his opponent to grab the Action Card Battle Lock and prevent Yuya's Monsters from attacking. During his turn, Duel Chaser 227 Synchro Summoned Goyo Chaser and then, shockingly enough, activated Fusion in order to Fusion Summon Goyo Emperor.

"Fusion…?" Yukio's eyes opened wide. "How's that possible? Synchro Dimension Duelists should be unaware of Fusion Summoning."

Although Goyo Emperor's effect snatched all of Yuya's Monsters and left him open to a direct attack, he was able to survive thanks to Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix's Pendulum Effect, which enabled it to special summon itself on Yuya's field. At the same time, Yukio experienced a sharp headache for some reason, which however passed as quickly as it came. Immediately afterwards, Yuya brought out Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon, using its effect to destroy Goyo Emperor and reclaim his Monsters. Although Duel Chaser 227 attempted to stop his next attack with an Action Card, Yuya used the Action Spell No Action to negate it, allowing him to win the Duel with his next attack.

"I guess Yuya must have been pretty irritated with everyone as well." Yukio remarked upon seeing his unusually aggressive style. "I warned him that his philosophy of bringing smiles with Duels wouldn't stand in such cases. Did you get a taste of that bitter reality, Yuya? And if you did, can you still keep fighting for that ideal?"

"Yuya…" Yuzu had a downcast expression on her face. "Is this…what you wanted to convey to everyone?"

"Oh, so that's his true nature?" Roget smirked. "I guess 227's defeat wasn't wasted after all."

[Splendid work, Yuya!] Melissa praised him. [His missed chance at victory put him in a pinch, but he bounced back splendidly! Highlights aplenty!]

Yuya seemed to get even more depressed by the crowd's praises if his expression was anything to go by. Upon seeing Duel Chaser 227 carried away by the stadium's staff, he struggled against them in a vain attempt to prevent him from being sent underground and was eventually dragged away.

"Although I'm concerned about Yuya…I can't help but be more worried about the fact Duel Chaser 227 used Fusion." Yukio started pacing around. "Only Duelists from Standard or Academia should be aware of this summoning method. Don't tell me…there is an Academia spy in this dimension?"

It was a very likely scenario. After all, before one started a war with a foreign nation, having a spy operating behind enemy lines in order to learn their secrets and potentially sabotage their defenses or create civil unrest was a sound tactic. And since the one who exhibited the ability to use Fusion Summon was a former Security member, it was very likely their rat was the head of Security himself, Jean-Michel Roget. Honestly, that was a horrifying thought. If the man responsible for Neo Domino City's safety, whose power was only second to the Executive Council's authority, was actually an enemy agent, this dimension was screwed big time.

"…But if that's the case, why hasn't he made a move yet?" Yukio wondered. "After all, Academia's prime targets are both present here."

It had already become apparent during the earlier battles that the Professor was targeting Yuzu and Serena for his own, nefarious purposes, along with their other counterparts, Ruri and Rin. Since both of them were currently detained here, this was a golden opportunity for Academia to invade and seize the girls. And yet, no such move had been made yet. If Roget was the traitor, was he afraid that even with Security and the Obelisk Force at his side, he would be unable to overcome this dimension's Duelists, and was thus biding his time? Or was there some other factor in play? Yukio couldn't understand his thought process.

Although he was greatly troubled by this, Melissa's next announcement brought his focus back to the Friendship Cup.

[It's time to move on to the second match of the day!] Melissa stated. [Our next two contestants are—Sawatari Shingo and Yugo!]

"Yugo and Sawatari?" Yukio sighed. "It looks like another Lancer is heading underground…"

[Now, our duelists make their entrance! First up, it's Yugo! And right behind him, it's Sawatari Shingo!]

Immediately after emerging from the pit area, Sawatari declared himself the star of the Friendship Cup while waving at the crowd enthusiastically, only to receive scorn and ridicule. Yukio couldn't help but groan at Sawatari's baseless pride and pompous attitude. If his bite was at least half as bad as his bark, he would be a first-rate Duelist for sure.

Soon afterwards, the two opponents made their way to the starting line. After the two Duelists exchanged some small talk, Melissa announced the start of the Duel. Although Yugo was in the lead at first, Sawatari briefly lost control of his D-Wheel and somehow managed to take the first corner due to his erratic maneuvers.

"If nothing else, he's blessed by luck, that Sawatari…"

Yukio remarked as he watched Sawatari perform a Pendulum Summon right afterwards, bringing out Abyss Actors – Big Star and Sassy Rookie. Then, through Big Star's effect, he added Abyss Script – Opening Ceremony to his hand, increasing his Life Points to 5000 through its effect. In response, Yugo brought out three Speedroid Monsters, tuning them to bring out Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

At that moment, Yukio's Deck began shining, while Yuya's Deck was also letting out a soft glow at the same time.

"What's going on?" Yukio wondered upon noticing the glow. "This radiance… Where is it coming from?"

Searching through his Deck, Yukio quickly discovered that the glow was coming from Clearwing Fast Dragon and Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon. Before he could question this phenomenon however, the light intensified, seemingly enveloping him. In a similar manner, Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon also emitted a dazzling radiance, disorienting Yuya.

"Sawatari's Entertainment Theatre now begins!" Yukio suddenly heard these words from the person riding a D-Wheel in front of him. "In today's program, Slaying the Dragon! I'll cut you down in one go!"

"Just try it!" Yukio found himself saying with a voice that didn't belong to him. "I attack Sassy Rookie with Clear Wing!"

The white dragon with transparent wings hovering above him unleashed a blast from its mouth.

"Sassy Rookie's effect activates!" Sawatari declared. "Once per turn—"

"—this card's destruction is negated." Yukio cut off Sawatari as he spoke through Yugo. "However, you'll still receive the damage!"

Clear Wing's blast struck Sassy Rookie, which had erected a barrier to defend itself, with a few stray bolts striking Sawatari's body.

Sawatari – LP: 5000→4200

"How did you know Sassy Rookie's effect…?" Sawatari seemed perplexed. "Have we fought before?"

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Yugo stated. "Now, come at me!"

 _What's going on? I…am dueling? How is that possible?_

The part of Yukio's mind which was still capable of cognition wondered so, but was quickly silenced as Yukio's consciousness continued synchronizing with Yugo's. At the same time, Yuya was also experiencing this mysterious sensation as his senses were becoming one with Yugo's as well.

"My turn!" Sawatari announced. "Draw! You think I will be deterred by this level of damage? As long as I've got Pendulum Summon, I, Sawatari Shingo, am the star of this Entertainment Theater!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap, Dragon's Bind, and target Clear Wing!" Yugo declared. "Through its effect, the Special Summon of opponent Monsters with attack equal to or lower than Clear Wing's attack is negated! Now you can't Pendulum Summon Monsters with 2500 or lower attack!"

"Kuh, so you're sealing the Pendulum!?"

"Furthermore, I activate the Continuous Trap Chasing Wings, targeting Clear Wing with it as well!" Yugo stated. "Through its effect, Clear Wing cannot be destroyed by battle, and when it's attacked by a Level 5 or higher Monster, that Monster is destroyed and Clear Wing gains its attack!"

"Your Monster cannot be destroyed, while you can destroy one of my Monsters and increase your dragon's attack!?" Sawatari cried out. "That's too much, oi!"

"My field is now set." Yukio spoke through Yugo once more. "You're the one getting slain instead, Sawatari!"

"Heh, you're pretty good." Sawatari smirked as the crowd cheered. "But the least the villain can do is keep up the excitement! I summon Abyss Actor – Pretty Heroine (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 2)!"

A small, female Monster holding a small staff appeared on Sawatari's field.

"You summoned a Level 4 Monster out of desperation?" Yugo wondered. "However, a Monster like that cannot defeat my Clear Wing!"

"Is that so?" Sawatari grinned. "I can still remove Clear Wing from the scene without battle destruction. Let me show you why I'm the star of this Entertainment Duel! I activate Big Star's effect!"

"I was waiting for that!" Yukio and Yugo exclaimed together. "At this moment, I activate Clear Wing's effect! When a Level 5 or higher Monster activates its effect, I can negate that Monster's effect, destroy it and increase Clear Wing's attack by an amount equal to that Monster's attack until the End Phase! Dichroic Mirror!"

A wave of light coming from Clear Wing's wings enveloped Big Star, destroying it.

(Clear Wing ATK: 2500→5000)

"Dammit!" Sawatari cursed.

"As long as Clear Wing is on the field, the effects of all Level 5 and above Monsters will be sealed." Yuya spoke through Yugo this time, with his voice echoing in Yukio's mind as well. "Clear Wing is more than a match for him. But…if I win this, Sawatari will be sent underground…"

"In that case, I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Abyss Prop – Escape Wagon!" Sawatari declared as a carriage pulled by two horses and surrounded by purple fire appeared on the field. "There's no way I'll get done in that easily! As the thirty six stratagems of war state, he who runs may live to fight another day!"

Following Sawatari's words, Pretty Heroine and Sassy Rookie jumped on the carriage, which began a mad dash immediately afterwards.

"Oh!" Melissa exclaimed. "Heroine and Rookie are making a run for it!"

"I won't let you escape!" All three boys declared as one. "There's no use running! Give it up!"

"Don't mess with me!" Sawatari shot back. "The wicked dragon's master is a servant of evil! There's no way the hero will surrender to you! I end my turn!"

"Dichroic Mirror's effect expires during the End Phase." Yugo stated. "Clear Wing's attack returns to normal (Clear Wing ATK: 5000→2500). My turn! Draw! I attack Pretty Heroine with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Clear Wing opened his maw wide, preparing to unleash another blast.

"With this, you'll receive 1000 points of damage." Yukio and Yugo smirked. "And Pretty Heroine will exit the stage!"

"I activate Escape Wagon's effect!" Sawatari announced. "Once per turn, I can negate the destruction of "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monsters by battle!"

Clear Wing's blast struck a semi-transparent barrier that appeared around the carriage.

"But you still take damage." Yuya pointed out through Yugo.

Sawatari – LP: 4200→3200

"Since I've received damage, I activate Pretty Heroine's effect!" Sawatari stated. "Once per turn, one of my opponent's Monsters loses attack equal to the amount of battle damage inflicted on this turn! Did you honestly think I had nothing else to show? Take this!"

"I activate Clear Wing's effect!" The three boys said together. "When a Level 5 or higher Monster is targeted by an opponent's Monster effect, that effect is negated and that Monster is destroyed! Dichroic Mirror!"

"The second effect of Escape Wagon activates!" Sawatari shouted. "Due to this card's effect, Pretty Heroine is unaffected by your card effects for this turn!"

The wave of light that was generated from the dragon's wings struck a multi-colored barrier and was repelled. Immediately afterwards, Pretty Heroine struck Clear Wing with her staff.

(Clear Wing ATK: 2500→1500)

"And now that Clear Wing's attack has been lowered, the effect of Dragon's Bind is also limited." Sawatari pointed out. "That means I can Pendulum Summon Monsters with more than 1500 attack now. You've been driven into a corner!"

"What a surprising twist!" Melissa exclaimed. "We thought Sawatari Shingo was cornered, but instead, Yugo ended up in that position instead!"

"You're pretty good yourself." The three boys praised their opponent with one voice. "But I won't lose that easily. I end my turn!"

"It's too late to realize how awesome I am now." Sawatari boasted. "Sawatari Theatre raises the curtains on the final act! My turn! Draw! Using my set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Big Star!"

Sawatari's ace Monster returned to the field after emerging from the Pendulum portal as a beam of energy.

"Next, I activate Funky Comedian's Pendulum Effect!" Sawatari stated. "By sending my Big Star back to the Extra Deck, I can add its attack to Sassy Rookie's until the End Phase (Sassy Rookie ATK: 1700→4200)! Battle! I attack Clear Wing with my Sassy Rookie! And since Sassy Rookie is Level 4, it's unaffected by Chasing Wings!"

Sassy Rookie jumped out of the carriage, kicking Clear Wing in the head and causing a small explosion. The ensuing shockwave caused Yugo to grunt in pain.

Yugo – LP: 4000→1300

"Yugo has received 2700 points of damage all at once!" Melissa exclaimed. "Things aren't looking good for him!"

"And of course, Pretty Heroine's effect activates once more!" Sawatari declared with a grin. "Clear Wing's attack is reduced by the amount of battle damage you received (Clear Wing ATK: 1500→0)! With this, it's settled. You only have 1300 Life Points left, while my Monster's attack is 1500. Pretty Heroine's last kiss shall seal the end of the show! Now, it's time for the climax! Battle! Pretty Heroine, attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Just as Pretty Heroine was about to strike at Clear Wing, Yugo, along with Yuya and Yukio, whose senses were synchronized with his, noticed an Action Card and swiftly grabbed it.

"I activate the Action Spell Miracle!" Yugo shouted. "Thanks to its effect, Clear Wing's destruction is negated and, more importantly, the battle damage is halved!"

Following Yugo's words, Pretty Heroine struck Clear Wing with its fist, creating another explosion that briefly sent his D-Wheel spinning.

Yugo – LP: 1300→550

"He held on!" Melissa exclaimed as the audience cheered. "Thanks to the Action Card, Yugo escaped from the pinch!"

"Yuya…?" Yuzu looked confused. "Are my eyes playing tricks on me…?"

"That's strange." Serena spoke with a troubled expression. "For a moment there, I could have sworn I saw Yukio…"

"We're not done yet!" Sawatari enthusiastically yelled. "The curtains have yet to fall! It's been a while since I've had such a fiery Duel! But like I've been saying, I'm the star of this Entertainment Duel! I'll settle it in the next turn! I end my turn! Also, Sassy Rookie's attack returns to normal (Sassy Rookie ATK: 4200→1700)."

"Yugo is holding on, but he only has 550 Life Points left!" Melissa announced. "Does he have a way to counterattack!?"

"I do!" The three boys declared as one. "As long as that card comes to me, that is! My turn! Draw!"

Upon seeing his drawn card, Yugo let out a wide smile.

"It's here! I summon Speedroid Double Yoyo (Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1400/LV: 4)!"

Double Yoyo appeared next to Clear Wing.

"When this card is summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 3 or lower "Speedroid" Monster from my Graveyard!" Yugo stated. "I special summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!"

A dice surrounded by six orbs appeared on Yugo's field.

"You're going to Synchro Summon?" Sawatari asked. "However, even if you bring out a side character now, it's too late!"

"I tune the Level 4 Double Yoyo with the Level 1 Red-Eyed Dice!" As Double Yoyo turned into four stars and Red-Eyed Dice turned into a single ring surrounding them, Yugo chanted. "Shining body nurtured by two wings, spread them and leap into the sky! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 5! Highspeedroid Machago Ita (Wind/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/LV: 5)!"

A strangely-shaped machine appeared on Yugo's field.

"I release Machago Ita in order to give its effect to all Monsters on the field!" Yugo said as his Monster disappeared. "Thanks to it, whenever the level of any Monster on the field changes, that Level is increased by one!"

"How pointless." Sawatari smirked. "It's already over for you."

"It's over for you!" Yugo, Yuya and Yukio exclaimed. "The real fun has just begun!"

The use of Yuya's catchphrase prompted Sawatari and Yuzu to gasp, while Reiji, who was observing the Duel from the Executive Council's chamber, merely narrowed his eyes.

"I activate the Spell Card High Speed Re-Level!" Yugo announced. "Thanks to its effect, I can banish one "Speedroid" Monster from my Graveyard and make the Level of all Monsters on the field equal to that Monster's! I banish Machago Ita to make all Monsters on the field Level 5 (Sassy Rookie LV: 4→5, Pretty Heroine LV: 4→5, Clear Wing LV00 7→5)! Next, Machago Ita's effect activates, increasing all Monsters' Level by 1!"

A small Machago Ita appeared on the field, releasing a rain of light that enveloped all Monsters.

(Sassy Rookie LV: 5→6, Pretty Heroine LV: 5→6, Clear Wing LV: 5→6)

"Damn." Sawatari cursed. "So that's why you released Machago Ita before!"

"I activate Clear Wing's effect!" The three boys declared. "Since Pretty Heroine and Sassy Rookie are both over Level 5, the activation of their effects is negated and they're destroyed! Dichroic Mirror!"

Clear Wing unleashed another wave of light from its wings, enveloping Sawatari's Monsters and destroying them.

"The destroyed Pretty Heroine and Sassy Rookie had 1500 and 1700 attack respectively." Yugo stated. "As such, Clear Wing's attack increases by 3200 (Clear Wing ATK: 0→3200)!"

"Now, the finale!" Yukio exclaimed through Yugo, prompting Sawatari to widen his eyes upon hearing another familiar catchphrase. "Go, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

"Attack Sawatari Shingo directly!" Yuya shouted.

"Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind!" All three spoke as one.

Following its master's command, Clear Wing flew up in the sky, surrounding itself in a raging whirlwind as it struck Sawatari with a diving attack.

Sawatari – LP: 3200→0

Yugo: WIN

"It's settled!" Melissa enthusiastically announced as the crowd went wild. "A grand Duel with one twist after another has come to an end! The one who clinched victory in the end is Yugo!"

"Huh…?" Yukio looked around in confusion as he found himself in his room once more. "What the Hell just happened here? I'm…certain I was dueling just now… But that doesn't make any sense. I mean, I was here the whole time, right? Damn, I think the accumulated stress is finally getting to me…"

After rubbing his temples, Yukio returned his focus to the wall-mounted television, where the audience was praising Sawatari's performance despite his loss. After that, Sawatari seemed to exchange some words with Yugo, before being dragged away by the stadium's personnel.

"In the end, everything happened just as I predicted." Yukio sighed. "I just hope Sawatari doesn't do anything idiotic down there to make things worse for himself…"

[Now, let's carry on this festive atmosphere to the next Duel!] Melissa exclaimed. [The Duelists who will take part in today's third match are—Gongenzaka Noboru and the infamous Duelist Crusher, Sergey Volkov! Although Sergey was once a convicted criminal, he has once again reappeared in the stage of Dueling! And those of you who watched my broadcast a few days back should surely remember Gongenzaka Noboru from his heated match against Dennis! I can't wait to see what sort of Duel he'll show us this time!]

"Gongenzaka is next?" Yukio grimaced. "And that Sergey Volkov… I'm sure I heard his name being mentioned back in the Facility. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that guy is bad news…"

"It looks like I've been left for last." Dennis remarked. "But since Gon-chan is facing that Sergey fellow, this means I'm facing Kurosaki next. This should be interesting…"

"Gongenzaka…" Yuya muttered as he watched his friend entering the stadium while riding a sturdy, brownish-orange D-Wheel. "Be careful out there."

Meanwhile, at the Duel Palace, Gongenzaka had just arrived at the starting line, awaiting his opponent. Shortly afterwards, a large black and gold D-Wheel resembling a chariot emerged from the pit area, coming to a stop next to Gongenzaka. Riding on it was a tall and muscular individual clad in a full-body riding suit with green and purple parts.

"Oi, it's really him. The Duelist Crusher, Sergey Volkov."

"What's he doing here? I heard he died during a failed escape attempt a couple of years back."

"Idiot, there's no way that's the case. He's standing right there, isn't he?"

"What is Security thinking, letting that abominable monster go free?"

"So, you are to be my first opponent then?" Gongenzaka addressed the man next to him, ignoring the anxious murmurs of the crowd. "I, the man Gongenzaka, will fight against you using my full strength. I expect you to do the same."

Sergey offered no response to Gongenzaka's words, looking like he hadn't heard anything if his impassive expression was anything to go by.

"A man of few words, huh?" Gongenzaka said. "In that case, we'll talk through our Dueling!"

"It appears both opponents are ready and raring to go!" Melissa exclaimed. "In that case, let's not keep them waiting! Action Field On! Field Spell, Cross Over Accel!"

[Duel Mode, on. Auto-pilot, standby.]

The surroundings were enveloped by a purple dome as Action Cards spread across the stadium and both D-Wheels materialized their energy blades. Once the countdown that had appeared before the two Duelists reached zero, Melissa shouted.

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted as they dashed forward at full speed.

Gongenzaka – LP: 4000

Sergey – LP: 4000

"Our third match of the day has just begun!" Melissa announced. "The one taking the first corner with great ease is Gongenzaka! Sergey doesn't seem to be trying hard to outstrip him! Does that mean the infamous Duelist Crusher is that confident in his abilities!?"

"If that's the case, I, the man Gongenzaka, will teach him what a big mistake it is to underestimate me." Gongenzaka stated. "My turn! I summon Superheavy Samurai Kageboshi (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)."

A small, mechanical warrior playing a flute appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"Kageboshi's effect activates!" Gongenzaka announced. "If this card was Normal Summoned successfully, I can tribute it to Special Summon one "Superheavy Samurai" Monster from my hand! Come, Superheavy Samurai Big Ben-K (ATK: 1000/DEF: 3500/LV: 8) in defense mode!"

An armored warrior holding a spear and sitting crossed legged appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"A defense of 3500!?" Melissa exclaimed. "Even though it's only his first turn, Gongenzaka has brought out a Monster with an incredibly powerful defense! Sergey should be hard-pressed to get past that imposing wall!"

"I end my turn with this." Gongenzaka stated. "Let's see what you can do, Sergey Volkov."

"My turn." Sergey spoke with a neutral tone. "Draw. I summon Fabled Raven (Light/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000/LV: 2)."

A Monster resembling a demon with black wings protruding from its back appeared on Sergey's field.

"I activate Raven's effect." Sergey said. "By discarding cards from my hand, I can increase this card's Level by 1 and its attack by 400. I discard Fabled Lurrie (Light/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 400/LV: 1) and Fabled Kahn (Light/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 1100/LV: 2) to increase Raven's Level and attack (Fabled Raven LV: 2→4, ATK: 1300→2100). Then, the effects of Lurrie and Kahn activate, allowing me to Special Summon them from the Graveyard since they were discarded."

Two Monsters, a small demon with bat wings and a small griffon, appeared on Sergey's field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Dark World Dealings, enabling both of us to draw one card and discard another." Sergey stated as both he and Gongenzaka drew and discarded one card. "Since I discarded The Fabled Ganashia, its effect activates, enabling me to Special Summon it from the Graveyard. Come, Ganashia (Light/Beast/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)."

A Monster resembling a bipedal elephant stepping on a demon's head appeared next to Sergey's other Monsters.

"Sergey has successfully brought out four Monsters in a row!" Melissa announced. "However, their attack is no match for Big Ben-K's defense of 3500! Does he have a plan to deal with that!?"

"Since The Fabled Ganashia was Special Summoned from the Graveyard through its effect, its attack increases by 200 (The Fabled Ganashia ATK: 1600→1800)." Sergey said. "Then, I tune the Level 2 Kahn and the Level 1 Lurrie with the now Level 4 Raven."

As Kahn and Lurrie turned into three stars while Raven turned into three rings surrounding them, Sergey chanted.

"Beating pulse of the new ruler, show the chaos within yourself. Synchro Summon. Appear, Level 7. Chaos King Archfiend (Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2600/LV: 7)."

A thin demon-like Monster with two blazing blades extending from its hands and two wings also generating flames appeared on Sergey's field.

"Battle." Sergey announced. "Chaos King Archfiend, attack Big Ben-K."

"What!?" Gongenzaka cried out. "Big Ben-K's defense is higher than your Monster's attack!"

"Chaos King Archfiend's effect activates." Sergey announced. "When this card declares an attack, the attack and defense of all face-up Monsters you control are switched (Big Ben-K ATK: 1000→3500, DEF: 3500→1000). Destroy his Monster, Chaos King Archfiend. Cross Chaos Slash."

Sergey's Monster used its fire-enveloped blades to slash through Big Ben-K, destroying it with ease.

"Next, The Fabled Ganashia attacks you directly."

Sergey's Monster kicked the demon head towards Gongenzaka, hitting him squarely in the chest and causing his D-Wheel to briefly spin out of control.

Gongenzaka – LP: 4000→2200

"What a surprise!" Melissa exclaimed. "Thanks to Chaos King Archfiend's effect, Sergey was able to easily get rid of Gongenzaka's Monster despite its extremely high defense! It's like that Monster was made to counter Gongenzaka's defensive play!"

"No kidding…" Yukio remarked upon seeing that. "It looks like this guy is familiar with Gongenzaka's Deck and included that Monster in his Deck to overcome his Superheavy Samurai Monsters. That seems very suspicious… Still, if I know Gongenzaka, he won't be deterred by that much."

"Fufu, how splendid." Roget commented upon seeing Sergey's performance. "His destructive impulses are completely tamed for now. The science division really outdid themselves this time. Now, keep going like that and eliminate him, Sergey."

"I end my turn with that." Sergey said.

"Then, it's my turn!" Gongenzaka announced. "Draw! Your Synchro Monster caught me by surprise, but the true battle starts from here! Using the Scale 1 Superheavy Samurai General Hisu-E and the Scale 8 Superheavy Samurai General San-5, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two mechanical Monsters, one clad in green armor and the other clad in red armor, rose to the top of the columns of light that appeared next to Gongenzaka.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7!" Gongenzaka declared. "Pendulum Summon! Come, Superheavy Samurai Rokka-9 (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 2500/LV: 6) and Superheavy Samurai Kobu-C (Earth/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 400/LV: 2)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, materializing into the form of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"I activate Hisu-E's Pendulum Effect!" Gongenzaka stated. "Once per turn, I can target one "Superheavy Samurai" Monster I control and increase its Level by 1! I select Kobu-C as the target for Hisu-E's effect (Kobu-C LV: 2→3)! Then, I tune my Level 6 Rokka-9 with my now Level 3 Kobu-C!"

As Rokka-9 turned into six stars and Kobu-C turned into three rings surrounding them, Gongenzaka chanted.

"Unyielding as the mountain ranges! The soul that resides in the great rock, become the towering fortress now! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 9! Superheavy Demon Beast Kyuu-B (Earth/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 2500/LV: 9) in defense mode!"

A mechanical Monster covered in white armor and standing on four legs, which had a fiery mane and held a polearm-like weapon, appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"Gongenzaka completes a Pendulum Summon, which splendidly led to a Synchro Summon!" Melissa announced. "However, with his Monster being in defense mode once more, what can he possibly do against Sergey's Chaos King Archfiend!?"

"Superheavy Demon Beast Kyuu-B's effect activates." Gongenzaka declared. "This card gains 900 additional defense for every Special Summoned Monster on my opponent's field (Kyuu-B DEF: 2500→4300). Furthermore, Kyuu-B can attack while being in defense position if I have no Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, and if it does, its defense is applied for damage calculation. However, if it attacks using that effect, I can only target the Monster you control with the highest attack. Battle! Superheavy Demon Beast Kyuu-B, destroy Chaos King Archfiend! Kurikara Blast!"

Kyuu-B raised its staff and launched a large sphere of flame from it, enveloping Chaos King Archfiend and destroying it.

Sergey – LP: 4000→2300

"Amazing!" Melissa exclaimed. "Now there's something most of you probably haven't seen before! Monsters which can attack while being in defense position and use their defense for damage calculation are certainly unique! Thanks to his new Synchro Monster, Gongenzaka holds the field advantage now!"

"Since your Monster was destroyed, Kyuu-B's defense is lowered by 900 (Kyuu-B DEF: 4300→3400)." Gongenzaka stated. "Then, I activate San-5's Pendulum Effect! Since a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster destroyed an opponent's Monster by battle, I can destroy this card to allow that Monster to attack once more!"

"Nice going, Gongenzaka." Yuya praised his friend. "Keep going like that and win this."

"Go, Superheavy Demon Beast Kyuu-B!" Gongenzaka shouted. "Destroy The Fabled Ganashia! Kurikara Blast!"

"I activate the effect of Fabled Abbas (Light/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 900/LV: 4) in my hand." Sergey abruptly stated. "If a "Fabled" Monster I control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, I can discard this card to negate its destruction and reduce battle damage to 0."

A barrier made out of dark fog appeared around Ganashia, intercepting Kyuu-B's attack.

"In that case, I end my turn." Gongenzaka said. "During the End Phase, since I don't have a card in my other Pendulum Zone, Superheavy Samurai General Hisu-E is destroyed."

"My turn." Sergey announced. "Draw. Since I control a "Fabled" Monster, I send Fabled Grimro (Light/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000/LV: 4) from my hand to the Graveyard in order to add Fabled Soulkius to my hand. Then, I activate another copy of Dark World Dealings, enabling both of us to draw one card and discard another."

"Judging from his tactics so far, this Fabled archetype seems to focus on discarding Monsters from the hand in order to activate a variety of effects." Yukio remarked. "You'd better be careful there, Gongenzaka…"

"I activate the effect of Fabled Soulkius in my Graveyard." Sergey said. "By sending two cards from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon this card. Come, Soulkius (Light/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2100/LV: 6)."

A Monster resembling a demon with two large bat-like wings and a long tail protruding from its back appeared on Sergey's field.

"Furthermore, the effect of the discarded Fabled Krus (Light/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 800/LV: 2) activates, enabling me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Fabled" Monster from my Graveyard." Sergey stated. "Return to the field, Fabled Raven."

Fabled Raven appeared once more on Sergey's field.

"I tune the Level 3 Ganashia with the Level 2 Raven." As Ganashia turned into three stars and Raven turned into two rings surrounding them, Sergey chanted. "Rebellious angel which fell from heaven's grace, indulge yourself in this world's pleasures. Synchro Summon. Appear, Level 5. Fabled Ragin (Light/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1500/LV: 5)."

A demon clad in an ornate black and gold armor with red lines appeared on Sergey's field.

"Since there are two Special Summoned Monsters on the field again, Kyuu-B's defense increases by an additional 900 points (Kyuu-B DEF 3400→4300)." Gongenzaka pointed out. "Your Monsters won't be able to overcome it so easily."

"Ragin's effect activates." Sergey declared. "Since I don't have any cards in my hand, I get to draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I equip Fabled Ragin with the Equip Spell Card Demon Roar Blade. Thanks to its effect, I can discard one "Fabled" Monster from my hand and add its attack to the equipped Monster's until the End Phase. I discard Fabled Dianaira (Light/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 100/LV: 8) to increase Ragin's attack by 2800 (Fabled Ragin ATK: 2300→5100)."

"Sergey increases its Monster's attack to an astounding 5100!" Melissa exclaimed. "Gongenzaka is in a serious pinch!"

"Battle." Sergey said. "Fabled Ragin, destroy Superheavy Demon Beast Kyuu-B."

Following its master's command, Ragin dashed towards Kyuu-B, slashing at it with its broadsword and bisecting it, generating a large explosion in the process.

"This is the end." Sergey said. "Fabled Soulkius attacks you directly."

"Not yet!" Gongenzaka yelled. "My Steadfast Dueling will not yield so easily against you! I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Glo-V (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 1000/LV: 3) in my Graveyard! When an opponent's Monster declares a direct attack, I can banish this card from my Graveyard, target that Monster and draw one card! Then, if that card is a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster, the targeted Monster's attack becomes 0! Draw!"

Gongenzaka drew his card and showed it to his opponent after checking it out.

"The Monster I just drew is Superheavy Samurai Ashigar-U!" Gongenzaka declared. "As such, your Monster's attack becomes 0!"

Following his words, Gongenzaka's fist was enveloped in flames as he repelled Soulkius's blow with a karate chop, forcing the Monster back.

(Fabled Soulkius ATK: 2200→0)

"Gongenzaka splendidly escapes from that desperate situation with a Monster effect, while also lowering the attack of Sergey's Monster to 0!" Melissa announced while the crowd cheered. "His steadfast spirit is holding strong even in the face of Sergey's relentless assault!"

"I end my turn." Sergey said. "At this moment, the effect of Demon Roar Blade ends, returning Ragin's attack to normal (Fabled Ragin ATK: 5100→2300)."

"In that case, it's my turn!" Gongenzaka announced. "Draw! I summon Superheavy Samurai Ashigar-U (ATK: 500/DEF: 1700/LV: 3)!"

A small, mechanical soldier holding an arquebus appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"I activate Ashigar-U's effect." Gongenzaka stated. "If I have no Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, I can banish this card. Then, I can banish up to five "Superheavy Samurai" Monsters from my Graveyard and draw an equal number of cards from my Deck. I banish Kageboshi, Kobu-C, Big Ben-K, Rokka-9 and Kyuu-B in order to draw five cards."

Upon checking out his drawn cards, Gongenzaka smirked.

"It looks like the goddess of victory has blessed me with a winning hand. Using the Scale 1 Superheavy Samurai General Magna-S (Earth/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 2600/LV: 7/SC: 1) and the Scale 9 Superheavy Samurai General Yon-8 (Earth/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 700/LV: 2/SC: 9), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two mechanical warriors, one clad in blue samurai armor and the other clad in brown samurai armor, rose to the top of the columns of light that reappeared to Gongenzaka's sides.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 8!" Gongenzaka declared. "Pendulum Summon! Come, Superheavy Samurais Tama-C (Dark/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 800/LV: 2), Horaga-E (ATK: 300/DEF: 600/LV: 2), Soul Shine Claw (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/LV: 2) and Kokorogama-E (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 2100/LV: 3)! And from my Extra Deck, revive, Superheavy Samurai General Hisu-E (Earth/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2800/LV: 8)!"

Gongenzaka's Monsters materialized on the filed after emerging from the Pendulum portal as beams of energy.

"Eh?" Yuzu seemed astonished. "Gongenzaka performed a full-field Pendulum Summon?"

"Nice going, Gon-chan!" Dennis cheered. "You're in tip-top shape out there!"

"I tune the Level 8 Hisu-E with the Level 2 Horaga-E!" As Hisu-E turned into eights stars and Horaga-E turned into two rings surrounding them, Gongenzaka chanted. "Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susano-O (ATK: 2400/DEF: 3800/LV: 10) in defense mode!"

An imposing mechanical warrior holding a naginata and sitting cross-legged appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"I'm not done yet!" Gongenzaka yelled. "I tune the Level 3 Kokorogama-E and Level 2 Soul Shine Claw with the Level 2 Tama-C!"

As Kokorogama-E and Soul Shine Claw turned into five stars and Tama-C turned into two rings surrounding them, Gongenzaka chanted once more.

"As fast as the wind! As quiet as the forest! Silent ninja, strike the finishing blow! Synchro Summon! Come, Level 7! Superheavy Ninja Shinobi-AC (Earth/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 2800/LV: 7) in defense mode!"

A small, violet robot holding a staff appeared next to Susano-O.

"After bringing out five Monsters in a row, Gongenzaka performs two Synchro Summons one after another!" Melissa announced with evident fervor. "It looks like he's determined to settle things on this turn!"

At that moment, Sergey spotted an Action Card with the sensors installed in his eyes and dashed towards it, grabbing it with ease.

"I activate the Action Spell Envy and target Soulkius for its effect." Sergey stated. "Thanks to it, Soulkius's attack becomes equal to that of the strongest Monster's attack on the field (Soulkius ATK: 0→2400)."

"That matters little in the long run." Gongenzaka said. "Battle! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susano-O, destroy Fabled Ragin! And like all my other Monsters, Susano-O can also attack while being in defense position and use its defense for damage calculation! Kusanagi Sword Slash!"

Susano-O swung its naginata, creating a wave of energy that enveloped Ragin and destroyed it.

Sergey – LP: 2300→800

"Then, I activate Shinobi-AC's effect!" Gongenzaka declared. "By halving this card's defense (Shinobi-AC DEF: 2800→1400), it can attack you directly! And since your Life points are only 800, this means the Duel is over! Go Shinobi-AC! Attack him directly! Stealth Strike!"

A shadowy copy of Shinobi-AC appeared next to the original Monster and proceeded to leap in the air, aiming for Sergey. In response, Sergey noticed another Action Card and swiftly grabbed it.

"I activate the Action Spell Damage Divide." Sergey said. "Thanks to its effect, the battle damage I receive from this battle is halved."

Following Sergey's words, Shinobi-AC's shadowy doppelganger struck him with its staff. However, that failed to make any impression judging from Sergey's almost bored look.

Sergey – LP: 800→100

"With the Battle Phase's end, Shinobi-AC's defense returns to normal (Shinobi-AC DEF: 1400→2800)." Gongenzaka stated. "Then, I activate the Pendulum Effect of Superheavy Samurai General Yon-8, which allows me to Special Summon a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated since a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster destroyed one of my opponent's Monsters. Return to my side, Kokorogama-E in defense mode!"

The mechanical warrior clad in green armor and holding a spear appeared once more on Gongenzaka's field.

"I end my turn with that." Gongenzaka said. "Also, the effect of Envy now expires, returning your Soulkius's attack back to normal (Soulkius ATK: 2400→0)."

"Gongenzaka may have been unable to finish off Sergey in this turn, but he managed to reduce his Life Points to a mere 100!" Melissa announced while the crowd was rooting for Gongenzaka, urging him to finish off Sergey. "And with three Monsters which have extremely high defense on his field, it seems like Gongenzaka has this in the bag!"

"How boring…" Sergey suddenly commented. "This Duel…lacks any sort of elegance or beauty. This is truly boring."

"Eh?" Gongenzaka was perplexed by his opponent's words. "What are you talking about?"

"You keep using these dull, defensive plays all the time." Sergey responded. "This is not beautiful at all. A Duel…a Duel is all about inflicting as much pain as possible to your opponent while receiving the same amount of pain in return! That's where true ecstasy can be found! Truly, that is the apex of pleasure!"

"That guy…" Yukio narrowed his eyes. "What's up with the sudden change in attitude? Somehow, I'm getting a really twisted vibe coming from him…"

"What do you think Duels are!?" Gongenzaka exclaimed, looking offended. "A Duel is a fierce clash between kindred souls, a battlefield where one can test their mettle against a worthy opponent! It's not some form of meaningless violence!"

"That's why I'm calling your Duel ugly and beyond redemption." Sergey let out a sinister smirk. "But don't you worry; I'll put an end to this farce right now. And then perhaps you'll come to understand the true meaning and beauty of a Duel. My turn. Draw. I activate the Spell Card Underworld Synchro. Thanks to its effect, if my opponent controls more Monsters than I do, I can destroy all Monsters I control and perform a Synchro Summon by using Monsters in my Graveyard as materials."

"What!?" Gongenzaka cried out in surprise. "Using Monsters in your Graveyard as materials!?"

"I banish the Level 8 Fabled Dianaira, the Level 2 Fabled Krus and the Level 2 Fabled Raven." As Dianaira and Krus turned into ten stars and Raven turned into two rings surrounding them, Sergey chanted. "Spread these twelve dark wings and guide the lost souls of the deceased to their eternal damnation. Synchro Summon. Manifest now, Level 12. Fabled Azrael (Light/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 2800/LV: 12)."

A Monster clad in gold and purple armor with twelve black angel wings protruding from its back, which held a large scythe, appeared on Sergey's field.

"A Level 12 Synchro Monster!?" Melissa exclaimed in shock. "Sergey has brought out a force to be reckoned with! Does he intend to settle the Duel with it!?"

"However, its attack is still lower than my Susano-O's defense." Gongenzaka pointed out. "And even if you attack my other two Monsters, I will receive no damage since they're in defense mode."

"Fabled Azrael's effect activates." Sergey announced. "When this card is Synchro Summoned, I can return up to three "Fabled" Monsters from my Graveyard back to my Deck. I choose Kahn, Lurrie and Abbas. Then, for every Monster that was returned to my Deck—I can destroy one card on my opponent's field."

"What!?" Gongenzaka cried out. "Since three cards were returned, that means you can destroy three cards from my field!"

"Exactly." Sergey stated. "Through Azrael's effect, I will destroy your three Monsters."

Following Sergey's words, Azrael shot three bolts of dark energy from its wings, destroying Susano-O, Shinobi-AC and Kokorogama-E.

"Now, let's bring an end to this dull Duel." Sergey mercilessly declared. "Go, Fabled Azrael. Attack him directly. Soul Harvester."

Fabled Azrael brandished its large scythe and then charged at Gongenzaka. At the same time, Sergey, who was riding behind Gongenzaka, suddenly accelerated, ramming his D-Wheel against his and causing great damage to it due to the spikes protruding from its wheels. Due to the force of the impact, Gongenzaka was launched in the air, only to find himself in the path of Fabled Azrael's scythe. The Monster proceeded to slash at him and send him crashing at the stadium's walls, while his damaged D-Wheel exploded.

Gongenzaka – LP: 2200→0

Sergey: WIN

[Gongenzaka!]

Yuya, Yuzu and Yukio all yelled together upon seeing the brutal defeat of their friend. Serena and Dennis also looked repulsed by Sergey's Duel, while Shun narrowed his eyes at that spectacle from his room.

"Well…I guess it's settled with this…" Melissa commented with evident discomfort, while the crowd had fallen silent. "The winner is…Sergey Volkov… Yay…?"

"I guess he was dissatisfied with his Duel, hence the need to vent out his frustration towards the end." Roget commented with a cold smile. "Well, he won as expected and that's all matters."

"Gongenzaka…" Yuya was breathing heavily, his eyes wide open as he stared at the unmoving form of his friend. "That can't be… That bastard… How dare he do this to you!?"

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Yukio punched the wall in frustration as he screamed. Meanwhile, Gongenzaka was being carried on a stretcher towards the pit area. "What's the deal with that Sergey creep!? And will be Gongenzaka alright!? Damn it all! To Hell with this dimension and all who live here! We shouldn't have got involved with these bastards in the first place!"

Although he was furious, Yukio knew that pointless rages would get him nowhere. So, after taking a few deep breaths to calm down, he turned his attention to the television, where Melissa was speaking again.

[Alright everyone, it's time for the final Duel of the first round!] Melissa announced. [Vying for the last spot in the best eight are—Kurosaki Shun and Dennis Macfield!]

"Kurosaki and Dennis…?" The unexpected announcement snapped Yuya out of his funk. "Since both of them are Lancers, why did they pit them against each other…?"

[The defunct Underground Arena's strongest and most popular Duelist, Kurosaki, is now making his entrance!] Melissa exclaimed amidst thunderous cheers. [And right behind him, we have the talk of the town after his performance in Central Park alongside Gongenzaka Noburu, the entertainer, Dennis! Their Duel might just be a match worthy of wrapping up the Friendship Cup's first round!]

"As always, the audience is quick to bounce back despite witnessing such a ghastly spectacle." Yukio sighed. "Then again, these are the same people who cheered when Duel Chaser 227 was brutally defeated so I shouldn't be surprised…"

Shortly afterwards, the Duel began, with Kurosaki bringing out Raid Raptors – Devil Eagle and using its effect to reduce Dennis's Life Points to 2400 from the get-go. However, Dennis responded by special summoning Entermage Cup Tricker and performing a Pendulum Summon, bringing out a grand total of five Entermage Monsters. He then brought out his ace Monster, Entermage Trapeze Magician, along with Entermage Shadow Maker. After that, he used his Monsters' effect in order to Special Summon two more Shadow Makers for a grand total of four Xyz Monsters.

"Not bad…" Yukio said while rubbing his chin. "Summoning four Xyz Monsters in one turn is no small feat. But I don't think a consummate survivor like Kurosaki will get taken down with just that…"

True enough, although Devil Eagle was destroyed and Shun's Life Points dropped to 2500, he was able to bring out Revolution Falcon due to the effect of Rank-Up-Magic Death Double Force. Although he attempted to destroy Trapeze Magician with its effect, Dennis shifted its effect to one of his Shadow Makers instead thanks to the effect of Magic Tactician in his hand, saving Trapeze Magician.

"As I thought, he was able to escape from this bind." Yukio smirked, but then frowned. "Still, there's something strange about this Duel. Why does Kurosaki persist that Dennis is hiding something…? And Dennis's insistence to protect Trapeze Magician… Is it because he doesn't want to lose his ace Monster…or because he doesn't want the effect of Target Flag to reveal his hand…?"

During his turn, Shun used Revolution Falcon in another attempt to destroy Trapeze Magician. Although Dennis was able to avoid its first attack due to an Action Card and Overlay Juggler's Pendulum Effect, he was unable to prevent Trapeze Magician from being destroyed by the second attack since Shun cut off his path to an Action Card. After revealing that the card in his hand was Fusion due to Target Flag's effect, Dennis proceeded to activate Antique Gear Chaos Fusion, bringing out four different types of Antique Gear Hound Dog.

"Antique Gear…?" Yukio was deeply shocked by that sight. "Then, Dennis is…!"

"That bastard…" Serena narrowed her eyes. "He was an Academia agent all along! Did the Professor sent him here to observe me?"

After summoning his four Monsters, Dennis proceeded to fuse them through Chaos Fusion's effect, summoning Antique Gear Chaos Giant, a towering Monster with 4500 attack.

"What…is that Monster…?" Yuzu's eyes opened wide. "It looks really dangerous…"

Although Shun attempted to destroy Chaos Giant with two Traps he had prepared, Chaos Giant's effect rendered it impervious to the effects of Spell and Trap Cards. Following that failed attempt, Chaos Giant attacked Revolution Falcon, with Shun attempting to chain its effect and reduce its attack to 0. However, Chaos Giant was unaffected by its effect and destroyed Revolution Falcon after toying with it for a bit, along with a portion of the Duel Palace, with Shun barely avoiding defeat due to his Last Strix's effect.

"What's up with this Duel?" Yukio wondered. "It looks like a scene straight out of a warzone. And what's worse is that these idiots in the audience are actually enjoying this. They definitely have a few screws loose if they think this is entertaining…"

Upon ending his turn, Dennis taunted Shun by revealing that he was the one who green-lit the invasion of Heartland, as well as the one of the people responsible for Ruri's capture. Following that revelation, Shun used Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force to revive Revolution Falcon and double rank it up to Raid Raptors – Satellite Cannon Falcon, activating its effect to reduce Chaos Giant's attack to 500. Then, he proceeded to destroy Chaos Giant with Satellite Cannon Falcon, causing widespread destruction to the arena once more and knocking out Dennis.

[It…it's settled!] Melissa announced. [The winner of the final match of the Friendship Cup's first round is Kurosaki Shun! But the arena is such a wreck… What are we going to do now, geez!? You two rampaged a bit too much!]

"That's an understatement…" Yukio said as sweat formed on his forehead. "Still to think that Dennis was an Academia spy, I have a hard time swallowing that. I mean, his desire to entertain others seemed so genuine. Then again, that's probably why we never saw his betrayal coming…"

Yukio moved to the window, staring at the smoke rising from the destroyed parts of the Duel Palace.

"The flames of war have finally reached this dimension after all." Yukio remarked with a serious expression. "I can't help but feel this is only the prelude of what's coming next…"

* * *

 _At Security's headquarters…_

"What do you mean Dennis disappeared!? Find him at all costs and capture him!"

Roget shouted at his subordinates upon being informed of Dennis's escape. The fact that the Executive Council had also issued an arrest warrant for Dennis and had taken away his right to command only served to aggravate him further.

"So you think you can get rid of me that easily, you old geezers?" Roget smirked as he held a white pawn piece. "If you're going to be like that, then I have to take drastic measures as well!"

Upon saying so, Roget slammed the pawn piece on his chessboard, which immediately lit up.

"Notify all of Security!" Roget ordered his subordinates. "Begin Operation: King's Gambit!"

Immediately afterwards, the control chips installed in the officers' helmets and caps were activated, placing them under Roget's absolute control. Upon confirming that his troops had taken control of the Hall of Dominion, Roget opened a communications channel to the Executive Council.

[Roget.] Gael spoke first. [What kind of attitude is this?]

"What kind of attitude?" Roget smirked. "I could ask you the same. Taking away my right to command as Chief of the Security Bureau, do you really think you can maintain peace in the City like that?"

[The situation has changed.] White Taki responded. [If you join forces with Dennis, there's no telling what will happen.]

"You think I'll summon Academia?" Roget laughed. "That would certainly be an interesting turn of events, but it would be useless to me. If I summon Academia, this City would only be devastated by its Duelists. My careful preparations would have been all for naught."

[Preparations?]

[For what?]

"Isn't it obvious?" Roget responded to Gray and Azul's questions. "Everything is for the purpose of controlling this City."

[Control the City!?] Gael exclaimed.

"No, you could say the City is already under my control." Roget declared. "It's practically ruled by the person who commands the Security Bureau, me, and certainly not by the Executive Council! If this City truly is a competitive society, then it's only right that those with power also stand on top both in name and reality. Am I wrong?"

[Then, strengthening Security with Real Solid Vision was also part of your preparations?] White Taki asked.

"Yes." Roget confirmed it. "All that's left is to oust the symbol of the City, the King. I have a piece set in place for that, too. Dennis's appearance and your mobilization will move that piece forward. The Friendship Cup will continue as planned, so don't worry. Before it all ends, you should just remain silent over there. After all that's what you people do best."

[Your goal is to control the City?] Reiji suddenly spoke. [In other words, you plan to rebel against Academia and establish your own kingdom in the Synchro Dimension?]

"My kingdom…" Roget pondered that. "How beautifully that resonates. Yes, I do not plan on submitting to anyone any longer. Not even to the Professor, Akaba Leo! Akaba Reiji, when you showed up, I noticed at once that you were the Professor's son. However, your father is your enemy. How does this sound? Since we share a common enemy, how about we join forces?"

[The two of us ruling over the City?] Reiji briefly smirked, but then his expression turned serious. [Ridiculous. Allying with someone who's satisfied with controlling a mere city reaps me no benefits.]

"What did you say?" Roget's expression hardened. "Well then, let's see how long you can brag like that. I'm looking forward to it."

After that exchange, Roget signed off, swiping away his chess pieces in frustration.

"The Council has been sealed…" Roget growled. "Even if their men find Dennis, they can't do anything. What I should be most worried about right now is Dennis crossing dimensions to inform Akaba Leo that Serena and Hiiragi Yuzu are in the City. If that happens, he will definetly send men to secure these two and my plan to turn this dimension into my own kingdom will be exposed. Securing Dennis is absolutely essential for the success of my plan! Otherwise, it will all be for nothing!"

Upon saying that, Roget smashed the king piece he was holding…

* * *

 _At the Fusion Dimension's Academia…_

"Dennis has returned and reports that both Serena and Hiiragi Yuzu are confirmed to be in the Synchro Dimension's Neo Domino City. As soon as the Obelisk Force is done with their preparations, I want them to head there at once."

Akaba Leo said so to the two men kneeling before him. One of them was Barrett, while the other was a middle aged, fair-skinned man who sported a large messy mustache, thick eyebrows and short, black hair featuring two strands shaped like antennae. He wore a black military outfit with a red lining and held a red riding crop on his right arm.

"Right!" Barrett responded. "Thank you for giving me this chance to redeem myself, Professor. I will definetly retrieve Serena-sama and Hiiragi Yuzu and bring them before you!"

"I'm counting on you, Barrett." Leo then turned his gaze to the second man. "Sanders, I have considered your proposal, but I'm still not entirely convinced that we should send your…creation out. Even you have admitted that it's still difficult to properly control him."

"That's precisely why he must be dispatched on this mission." Sanders insisted. "Experiencing a true battlefield might be the necessary catalyst that will finally mold him into the perfect soldier. I swear that I have no intention of repeating my failure with Yuri."

"…Very well." Leo finally nodded. "He may join Barrett's group for this operation, but he'd better perform. Now, as to who among the elites apart from Yuri, who's already in Synchro, will also be participating in this operation—"

"…Oh, I heard something interesting…" The swaying figure of Gerard entered the throne room, prompting looks of distaste to appear on Barrett and Sanders' faces. "Professor…I want to join this expedition as well…"

"You?" Leo raised an eyebrow at this. "That's…unlike you. What brought on this sudden change of attitude? You usually try to avoid work like the plague."

"He's there as well…" Gerard narrowed his eyes. "That Tachibana Yukio… This time…I'll definetly make him grovel before me…"

"Oi, oi, isn't that unfair? You've had your chance, so let someone else try their luck, Gerard!"

The newcomer who entered the throne room behind Gerard was a tall, burly man with shoulder-length, spiky blond hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a white, sleeveless military suit and was grinning widely.

"Savaris…" Gerard said. "Don't get in my way… This is personal…"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Savaris said with a loud voice. "I'm very curious to see how strong the man who defeated you and caught that psycho Yuri's attention is. Plus, this group called the Lancers is supposedly composed of very strong Duelists, so they should give me a proper challenge. I'm sick and tired of dealing with weakling defectors all the time. Such guys pose no challenge whatsoever."

"Leader of the Juvenile Corps, Savaris Maven." Barrett addressed the youth. "You have the important task of maintaining discipline in Academia and punishing traitors. We can't have you abandoning your post just because you want to have some fun."

"It's alright." Leo intervened. "You may join this expedition, but remember that the primary goal is to capture the two girls. Defeating the Lancers, more specifically Sakaki Yuya and Tachibana Yukio, is also an important, but still secondary objective. You had best keep that in mind, Savaris."

"Yes, sir!" Savaris exclaimed as he made a guts pose. "Oh man, I can't wait to see how strong the Duelists there are! The anticipation is killing me!"

"In one ear and out the other, huh…?" Leo sighed. "Barrett, I trust you to keep everyone in line to the best of your abilities. And Gerard, since Savaris will be heading out, you will have to fill in for him in the meantime. I won't accept any objections."

"As you command, Professor."

"Ugh, whatever…"

"That is all. You're dismissed."

After everyone had vacated the throne room, Leo turned his gaze at a shadowed corner of the room.

"You are there, aren't you?" Leo asked. "Really, you should quit it with that habit of skulking around during briefings. Such behavior is unbefitting of a Duelist of your caliber."

"Perhaps." A voice responded. "Then again, you do tend to hear an awful lot of interesting things about your person when people think you're not around. Never mind that though. I'm more interested as to why I'm not sent to the Synchro Dimension as well. These girls are the linchpin to your plan of implementing a worldwide utopia, no? In that case, shouldn't I head out as well to ensure their capture?"

"I still have need of you here." Leo said. "Besides, keeping your best weapon in reserve until the time is right to use it is basic tactics in warfare."

"Your praise honors me. But I can't help but be dissatisfied with the recent lack of action. I can't sharpen my fangs like this."

After saying so, the figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be a young man with blue hair sectioned in three layers and blue eyes. He was dressed in a black overcoat with white trimmings and sharp edges, black shirt, black pants with red lines and black boots.

"Don't worry." Leo reassured him. "For the final stages of my plan, I'll be counting on you—Kaiser Marufuji Ryo."

* * *

Card Corner

 **Fabled Kahn**

ATK: 900, DEF: 1100. LV: 2

Light/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: When this card is discarded to the Graveyard, Special Summon it. If it's Special Summoned through this effect, it cannot be destroyed by battle.

 **Fabled Abbas**

ATK: 1400, DEF: 900, LV: 4

Light/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: If a "Fabled" Monster you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can discard this card to negate its destruction and reduce battle damage to 0.

 **Superheavy Samurai General Magna-S**

ATK: 1500, DEF: 2600, LV: 7, SC: 1

Earth/Machine/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: During either player's turn, you can negate the destruction of a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster you control by battle and reduce all damage to 0.

Monster Effect: This card can attack while being in defense position. If it does, use its DEF for damage calculation. If this card destroys an opponent's Monster as a result of battle, draw one card.

 **Superheavy Samurai General Yon-8**

ATK: 400, DEF: 700, LV: 2, SC: 9

Earth/Machine/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: If a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster you control has destroyed an opponent's Monster by battle, you can activate this effect; special summon one "Superheavy Samurai" Monster from your Graveyard with its effects negated after the Battle Phase's end.

Monster Effect: You can tribute this card, and then target one Superheavy Samurai Monster on the field; double its DEF until the End Phase, but any damage your opponent receives from battles involving it is halved.

 **Fabled Azrael**

ATK: 3500, DEF: 2800, LV: 12

Light/Fiend/Synchro/Effect

1 "Fabled" Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner "Fabled" Monsters

Monster Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can return up to three "Fabled" Monsters from your Graveyard to your Deck, and then destroy an equal number of cards on your opponent's field. If you have two or less cards in your hand, this card is unaffected by card effects. If this card is destroyed, both you and your opponent must send all cards in your hands to the Graveyard (if any), and then you can draw cards equal to the amount of cards discarded from your opponent's hand.

 **Demon Roar Blade**

Equip Spell Card

Equip it only to a "Fabled" Monster. Once per turn, you can send one "Fabled" Monster from your hand to the Graveyard and add its ATK to that of the equipped Monster's until the End Phase.

 **Envy**

Action Spell

Target one Monster you control; its ATK becomes equal to that of the highest Monster's ATK on the field until the End Phase.

 **Damage Divide**

Action Spell

All battle damage you receive from one battle is halved.

 **Underworld Synchro**

Normal Spell Card

If your opponent controls more Monsters than you do, destroy all Monsters you control (if any). Then, perform a Synchro Summon by using Monsters in your Graveyard as Synchro Materials. The selected Monsters are banished.

 **And that was Chapter 18. Unfortunately for Gongenzaka, he got the short end of the stick as he was forced to Duel Sergey. At least he put up a good fight until the bitter end. For this Duel, I gave Sergey a different Deck for several reasons. First, only four Monsters were shown from his Thorn Prisoner Deck and I didn't feel like going through the extra trouble of creating a bunch of new cards. Second, if he had used the Thorn Prisoner Deck against Gongenzaka, I'd like to believe Yuzu would have developed countermeasures against it after seeing its effects, hence making her defeat seem less believable. I suspect that's the reason why Sergey wasn't shown using the Thorn Prisoners against Damon, though I have no idea how no-one saw anything in that Duel. As for why I chose a Fabled Deck for Sergey, that's because I wanted a Synchro Deck with a sort of evil vibe and the Fabled Monsters seemed to fit the bill. Plus, it's not an extremely strong Deck so the change to the Thorn Prisoner Deck during Yuzu's Duel is justified.**

 **On an unrelated note, a bunch of new info about Vrains came out the past week. After seeing the character bios, I feel there's a lot of potential hidden there for some very interesting storylines and character arcs. Plus, Yusaku seems like a vigilante-sort of character with his quest to defeat the Knights of Hanoi, which is a first if you don't count Atem from Season 0. Let's hope the writers can tap into that potential and deliver a great show.**

 **That's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Greetings, community! Due to the size of this chapter and the fact that my last week was quite eventful, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to publish it today, but I somehow managed. However, since I'll probably start working next week, I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with my schedule of one chapter per week. We'll see how that turns out in the future. In the meantime, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – The Lone Warriors' Battlefield**

"Ugh, this must be one of the few times in my life I'm not looking forward to Duel…"

Yukio groaned as he got up from his bed. It was the third day of the Friendship Cup, which meant he would definitely have to face someone since all four matches of the quarterfinals would take place today. Unfortunately, yesterday's shocking events had drained him of any sort of excitement at the prospect of facing another strong Duelist.

"Yuya losing his temper against Duel Chaser 227, Gongenzaka getting brutally defeated by Sergey and Dennis revealed to be a spy from Academia…" Yukio sighed as he recounted everything that had transpired so far. "Oh, and let's not forget that whoever loses in the Friendship Cup gets sent underground to work in waste disposal for the rest of their miserable lives. On the plus side, Gongenzaka seems to be alright and that's definetly some welcome news…"

Yukio grabbed a note from the top of the dresser near his bed. On it, a message was written from Tsukikage, who reassured Yukio that while Gongenzaka was somewhat injured, there was no danger to his life and he would make a speedy recovery. Yukio assumed Tsukikage had delivered this late at night while he was sleeping. Although he wished to ask for more details, the fact that Gongenzaka was safe was more than enough for now.

"In any case, the event is about to start." Yukio remarked. "Let's see what this day has in store for us…"

Upon opening the television, the familiar face of Melissa Claire appeared on the screen, her usual cheerful smile plastered on her face.

[The City is one! We are all friends!] Melissa exclaimed. [The third day of the Friendship Cup begins now! Today, we move on into the second round! From our remaining eight players, who will emerge as the best four and advance? The fated first match is—Hiiragi Yuzu versus Sergey Volkov!]

"Oh no." Yukio's face paled. "Not him. Of all the people participating, why did he have to be Yuzu's opponent?"

"Yuzu…" Yuya clenched his fists tightly. "Please be careful out there. If something happens to you, I…"

[Listen to these rousing cheers!] Melissa announced. [Oh, there she is! Her popularity is on the rise! First up, the cute and spectacular Entertainment Angel swoops down on the field! Yes, it's Hiiragi Yuzu-chan! She looks even better than in the first round! How cute, Yuzu-chan—ahem, I mean Hiiragi Yuzu.]

"Well, at least Yuzu has a die-hard fan in Melissa…" Yukio said as sweat formed on his brow. "Whatever happened to being impartial?"

[And here's her opponent, Sergey Volkov!] Melissa continued. [Although he was pressured by Gongenzaka yesterday, he was able to turn things around in the end and win spectacularly! Will the fearsome criminal, who once shook the City with his atrocious acts, emerge victorious as well today!? I, for one, hope he does not! If he harms the adorable Yuzu-chan, I won't forgive him!]

"Go for it, Yuzu!" Yugo cheered. "You can beat that creep no problem!"

[As we all know, the course was wrecked in the Duel between Kurosaki and Dennis yesterday.] Melissa stated. [Therefore, Riding Duels will take place outside of the Duel Palace from the second round onwards!]

Following Melissa's words, a number of large towers rose up from the sea, transforming into Duel Lanes that connected the Duel Palace with the City's lanes. Shortly afterwards, the Duel began, with Yuzu taking the first turn and summoning Canon, the Melodious Diva. In response, Sergey brought out Thorn Prisoner Van, a Monster with 0 attack points in attack mode.

"Thorn Prisoner…?" Yuya narrowed his eyes. "That's different compared to his last Deck. Moreover, its attack is 0. But if that's the case, it must have a strong effect to compensate for that. Be very careful while proceeding, Yuzu. He must have something planned…"

On her turn, Yuzu brought out Prodigy Mozart, Canon and Solo, attacking Van with Mozart. However, Sergey used the destroyed Van's effect to reduce damage to 0 by paying 400 Life Points and Special Summon it from his Graveyard along with Thorn Prisoner Darli in his hand, another Monster with 0 attack. Yuzu then attempted to attack Darli with Solo, but Sergey activated its effect to negate the battle by paying 400 Life Points. In the end, Canon's attack destroyed Darli, with Sergey failing to get an Action Card that could have prevented its destruction. Following that, Sergey performed a Synchro Summon with a second Darli and Van to bring out Thorn Observer Zuma, yet another Monster with 0 attack. Although he was able to seal Yuzu's Monsters thanks to its effect, he once more received damage due to Zuma's effect.

"What is this strategy?" Yukio was perplexed, a sentiment apparently shared by Melissa and the audience. "While it's true that his Monsters' effects have limited Yuzu's options, they seem to be just as disadvantageous to him as they are to her with all the damage they're dealing him. What's more…it looks like that twisted freak is actually enjoying the pain. Damn, even though Yuzu has the advantage, why can't I shake off this sense of foreboding?"

Using Fusion, Yuzu called out Bloom Prima by using the three Monsters on her field as materials. Although Bloom Prima was able to destroy Zuma, Sergey once more paid 400 Life Points to reduce damage to 0 and special summon Zuma, Van and Darli from his Graveyard. Bloom Prima proceeded to make a second attack thanks to its effect, but Sergey used Darli's effect to end the battle, leaving him with only 200 Life Points.

"What's going on?" Yuya wondered. "It's like he's self-destructing…"

"He has to be planning something." Yukio remarked. "It doesn't make sense otherwise."

After that, Yuzu ended her turn, taking the chance to criticize the tournament and urge everyone in the audience to unite as one against the threat of Academia. However, Sergey suddenly became completely unhinged, activating Fusion to bring out Thorn Over Server Vandarlizuma. Using his new Monster's effect, Sergey raised its attack to 4800 while reducing Bloom Prima's attack to 100. Although Yuzu attempted to grab an Action Card, Sergey rammed her D-Wheel with his own, throwing her off course just as his Monster destroyed hers, reducing her Life Points to 0. The momentum of the crash sent Yuzu flying into a building, resulting in a small explosion.

[Sergey…made a spectacular comeback and won this…] Melissa seemed somewhat stunned. [More importantly though, where's Yuzu-chan!? The earlier impact threw her off the Duel Lane and into a building! Is she alright!?]

"That fool!" Roget slammed his fist on the table upon witnessing Yuzu's defeat before opening a communications channel. "Send nearby Security units to the crash site. Retrieve Hiiragi Yuzu at once."

"That…can't be…" Shock was evident on Yukio's expression, which quickly however morphed into fury. "Unforgivable… Hurting two of my friends in such a manner, I will never forgive you for this, you damn bastard!"

"Let me out!" Yuya was slamming his fists on the door like a madman. "Let me out of here right now! Yuzu… What happened to Yuzu!? Where is she!? Is she safe!? Open this damn door! Yuzu!"

"Yuzu…" Yugo wiped his tears from his eyes. "Leave the rest to me! I will inherit your will! And I'll definetly avenge you!"

[Now, let's get to our next match!] Melissa announced, having apparently regained her fervor. [Our next two Duelists are—Shinji Weber and Sakaki Yuya!]

"Yuya?" Yukio remarked in surprise. "Kuh, they couldn't have picked a worst moment to have him Duel. With his mind occupied by Yuzu's state, how's he going to perform like that?"

[The second match of the second round will begin shortly!] Melissa stated. [Our contestants have just made it to the starting grid! Now, let's get things started! Which one of these two will emerge victorious and advance to the next round!? We're about to find out soon enough!]

After that, the Duel started, with Shinji taking the first turn and urging the Commons to stand up and use their anger to change this society. Honestly, Yukio was sick of Shinji's tirades against the Tops by now. While it was true that the Tops were greedy and corrupt, the Commons were no better in his eyes since they were willing to perpetuate this distorted competitive system. Shinji then proceeded to summon Pin the Bullseye, inflicting damage to Yuya through its effect. In response, Yuya performed a Pendulum Summon to bring out Silver Claw and Salutiger in an attempt to finish Shinji off in a one-turn kill. However, Shinji countered with Bee Force Nest, special summoning another copy of Pin the Bullseye and ending the Battle Phase.

"He's not concentrating at all." Serena remarked upon seeing Yuya's hasty attack. "It most likely has to do with Yuzu…"

"Come on, Yuya!" Yukio yelled. "I understand how you feel, but get your act together already! You won't be able to accomplish anything if you lose here!"

On his turn, Shinji performed a Synchro Summon to bring out Asuza the Ghost Bow, inciting the Commons to revolt once more with his words. Through its effect, Shinji was able to double the effect damage from Pin the Bullseye's effect, reducing Yuya's Life Points by 800 points. He then had Azusa destroy Salutiger, inflicting an additional 500 damage. Despite the fact that Shinji was about to finish off Yuya due to the effect of his Dart the Hunter, Yuya swiftly grabbed the Action Spell Acceleration, negating the damage.

"Talk about a close call…" Yukio let out a breath of relief, but then his face frowned. "Still, I'm certain I caught a glimpse of Sora back there for a moment…"

Just before Shinji activated his Dart the Hunter's effect, Yuya had seemed to notice something. Following his gaze, Yukio had briefly seen the blue-haired boy standing on a rooftop. While several scenarios passed through his head about Sora's presence in Synchro and his goal, his appearance had somehow restored Yuya's fighting spirit if his expression was anything to go by. As such, Yukio decided to believe in their friend for now since Yuya seemed to still have faith in him.

Resuming the Duel, Yuya brought out Timesword Magician, destroying Azusa with it, and had Silver Claw attack one of Shinji's Pin the Bullseye, although Bee Force Nest special summoned a third copy of Pin and ended the Battle Phase. However, the Trap Card was destroyed through its own effect, removing its protection. In response, Shinji brought back Azusa and inflicted additional damage with his three copies of Pin the Bullseye. He then performed a Synchro Summon with his four Monsters to bring out Hama the Evil-Conquering Bow and destroy Yuya's Silver Claw and Timesword Magician. However, thanks to Entermate Barrier Balloon Baku, Yuya was able to narrowly avoid defeat. During his turn, Yuya brought out Tuning Magician, a Level 1 Monster that inflicted 400 points of damage to him while restoring Shinji's Life Points by 400.

"Tuning Magician…?" Yukio raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember this card being in Yuya's Deck before. However, this effect…no matter how you look at it, it's disadvantageous to the user. Unless…"

Tuning Magician was easily destroyed by Hama, but Yuya was able to avoid defeat once more thanks to Doraneko's Pendulum Effect and an Action Card. Although Shinji activated a Trap that would increase Hama's attack each time Yuya summoned a Monster, Yuya responded by bring back Silver Claw, Timesword Magician and Tuning Magician to his field, reducing his Life Points once again. However, Yuya shocked everyone by tuning his Monsters to bring out a new Synchro Monster, Enlightenment Paladin.

"Did Yuya just perform a Synchro Summon out of a Pendulum Summon!?" Serena exclaimed. "Unbelievable… To think he had planned that far ahead…"

Through Enlightenment Paladin's effect, Yuya recovered the Spell Card Gap Power from his Graveyard, using its effect to increase his Paladin's attack by an amount equal to half the difference between his and Shinji's Life Points. After that, he proceeded to destroy Hama with Enlightenment Paladin, using its effect to inflict damage to Shinji equal to Hama's attack and win the Duel.

"That Yuya…" Yukio smiled. "He found a way to take advantage of Tuning Magician's effect in order to increase Enlightenment Paladin's attack through Gap Power's effect. Heh, it serves Shinji right for looking down on Tuning Magician. For someone who advocates that even those with little strength can change things if they combine their strength together, that was incredibly hypocritical of him."

"Sakaki Yuya…" Roget let out a sinister smile as he held up a black pawn piece. "He may prove to be quite useful in the future after all."

Upon returning to the stadium, Yuya received thunderous applause from the Tops and scorn from the Commons, since he had defeated their champion, Shinji. Things got even more complicated when Roget himself appeared on the stadium and congratulated Yuya for his victory, leading Shinji to accuse him of conspiring with Security and the Tops before being dragged away. After that scene, Yuya exited the Duel Palace in a hurry on his D-Wheel, leading Melissa to speculate that perhaps he was connected to the Director of Security after all.

"It seems Roget has taken an interest in Yuya." Yukio's expression contorted into one of disgust. "That sly bastard, what could he be planning now? Still, if I know Yuya, he won't be deceived by that guy. However, where did he run off to in such a hurry? Perhaps it has something to do with Sora's reappearance…"

Yukio was so deep in though that he almost missed Melissa's next announcement.

[Does Sakaki Yuya actually have connections with our sponsors, the Security Bureau?] Melissa commented. [While I'd love to pursue this scoop, we're on the clock here so let's move along to the third match of the second round! The next two Duelists who are vying for a spot in the best four are—Tachibana Yukio and Kurosaki Shun!]

"I'm up against him?" Shun had a serious expression on his face. "That's perfect. If he's an Academia agent, I'll make sure to expose his true colors through this Duel as well."

"My turn has finally come, huh?" Yukio remarked. "And I'm facing Kurosaki of all people. Haaa, I have a feeling this is going to be a troublesome Duel in more ways than one…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in the City…_

"Wait a minute, you three." Yuzu complained. "Slow down a bit. Where are you taking me?"

Today was certainly not a good day for Yuzu. Following her brutal defeat at Sergey's hands, she had fallen unconscious due to the ensuing crash. Then, once she came to, she found herself in an abandoned room with absolutely no idea as to how she had got there. Upon exiting the room, she had run into Frank, Amanda and Tanner, three kids who apparently knew Yuya and the rest. After she introduced herself, the kids started dragging her somewhere with almost no explanation.

"Didn't we say so already?" Frank responded. "We're going to watch the next Duel of the Friendship Cup! Since the one participating is Yukio-oniichan, the one Crow entrusted everything to, we want to cheer him on and make sure he passes to the next round!"

"But Security seems to be everywhere." Yuzu pointed out. "How do you plan on getting to the Duel Palace like that?"

"Obviously, we won't be going to the Duel Palace." Amanda said. "After all, the guards are going to be on alert for any sight of us after that last stunt we pulled. No, we intend to watch from a relatively safer location."

"We discovered an amazing place!" Tanner said while waving his hands. "Neither Security nor anyone else will be able to see us from there! Plus, we'll have a great view of the unfolding Duel! Come on, let's hurry up and get there before it starts!"

Unable to get a word in edgeways, Yuzu was left with no choice but to follow the three hyperactive kids, hoping this wouldn't prove to be a huge mistake…

* * *

 _Back at the penthouse…_

"It's time, Yukio-san. Please follow me to the Duel grounds."

Yukio nodded wordlessly at the bellboy, who proceeded to lead him to the Duel Palace's pit area. After mounting his D-Wheel and wearing his helmet, Yukio dashed towards the starting line, followed by Shun, who was hot on his tail. After the two of them came to a stop before the starting line, Yukio turned to Shun.

"Come to think of it, you and I haven't dueled ever since you trashed me back in Standard, Kurosaki. However, don't delude yourself into thinking this Duel will be a walk in the park for you like last time. I'll have you know I've gotten stronger since then thanks to that defeat. As such, allow me to show you my gratitude for pushing me past my limits by overcoming you in this Duel."

"I'm not interested in that in the slightest." Shun snorted. "Are you an enemy or not? That's all that matters to me."

"…Are you still on about that?" Yukio shook his head in exasperation. "You are a truly persistent fellow. How many times do I have to say I've got nothing to do with Academia until it gets through that thick skull of yours? I know Dennis's betrayal has probably aggravated your trust issues, but you can't start doubting everyone around you."

"Words are meaningless." Shun responded. "In order to expose the enemy, I'll defeat anyone who stands in my way, including you. If you aren't with Academia, prove it to me through this Duel!"

"Fine, you obnoxious numbskull!" Yukio exploded, having run out of patience with the Xyz Duelist's baseless accusations. "If that's what it takes to get you to stop suspecting me, I'll play your little game and win!"

"It looks like both Duelists are getting heated up down there!" Melissa announced as the crowd cheered for both Yukio and Shun. "However, this line-up is also making me feel thrilled to the extreme! On one hand, we have Kurosaki Shun, the champion of the Underground Arena who mercilessly crushed Dennis and his overwhelmingly powerful Monster yesterday! And on the other hand, we have Tachibana Yukio, another one of this tournament's rising stars and a master of various summoning methods, who defeated Crow Hogan after an intense match during the first round! Now, which one of these two fierce warriors will advance to the next round!? We'll know the answer shortly! So, without further ado, let's get this started! Action Field On! Field Spell, Cross Over Accel!"

[Duel Mode, on. Auto-pilot, standby.]

The purple dome enveloped the Duel Palace and its surroundings as Action Cards spread across the Duel Lanes and both D-Wheels materialized their energy blades. Once the countdown that had appeared before the two Duelists reached zero, Melissa exclaimed.

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted as they dashed forward at full speed.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Shun – LP: 4000

"Yukio and Kurosaki set off at full throttle!" Melissa exclaimed. "Whoever exits the Duel Palace first will be taking the first move as well! The course selected for this match is the Central Loop Line that goes round and round the City's major terminal! Our sponsors might've thought it would be troublesome if a certain someone destroyed a long course!"

"I think she's talking about you, Kurosaki."

Yukio said so with a smirk, with Shun refusing to respond in any matter. Well, Yukio didn't expect anything else from the overly uptight Xyz Duelist. Revving up his D-Wheel, Yukio shot forward, passing Shun and exiting the Duel Palace first.

"The first move goes to Yukio!" Melissa announced. "Will he go with a big opening play like last time!?"

"It's not really to my advantage to do that…" Yukio muttered. "My turn. I summon Dragonpulse Magician (ATK: 1800/DEF: 900/LV: 4/SC: 1)."

A magician dressed in navy blue robes and holding a double-bladed glaive appeared on Yukio's field.

"Next, I equip Magician's Land Robe to Dragonpulse Magician." Yukio announced as a yellow-colored robe covered Dragonpulse. "Through its effect, my magician's defense increases by 400 (Dragonpulse Magician DEF: 900→1400) and the first time it would be destroyed by battle or card effect, it's not destroyed. I place one card face-down and end my turn with that."

"He only Normal Summoned a single Monster while also protecting it with an Equip Card." Serena remarked as he watched the Duel. "I guess Yukio is wary of Kurosaki's Raid Raptors, which can show their true power when facing Special Summoned Monsters, hence why he's playing it safe for now. Smart move."

"If you think you're safe from my Raid Raptors with just that, you're sorely mistaken." Shun snorted. "My turn! Draw! I summon Raid Raptors – King's Lanius (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

A large, mechanical bird clad in purple and gold armor appeared on Kurosaki's field.

"I activate the effect of King's Lanius." Shun announced. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Raid Raptors" Monster from my hand. Come, Raid Raptors – Napalm Dragonius (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)!"

Another mechanical bird clad in white armor appeared next to King's Lanius.

"Napalm Dragonius's effect activates!" Shun declared. "Once per turn, I can inflict 600 points of damage to my opponent! Fire Bomb!"

Napalm Dragonius unleashed a wave of fire from its mouth which enveloped Yukio, causing him to hiss from the pain.

Yukio – LP: 4000→3400

"Kurosaki has drawn first blood!" Melissa announced with apparent enthusiasm. "As usual, he's completely ruthless! Now, let's see what else he has in store for Yukio!"

"Next, I Overlay my two Level 4 Monsters!" As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Shun chanted. "Avian hunter of the afterlife! Seek the truth with your dark eyes and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight, Rank 4! Raid Raptors – Force Strix (Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000/R: 4/OU: 2) in defense mode!"

A small, mechanical owl appeared on Kurosaki's field.

"I activate Force Strix's effect." Shun stated. "By detaching one Overlay Unit from it, I can add a Level 4 or lower Dark Winged Beast-type Monster to my hand. I choose Raid Raptors – Retrofit Lanius. Then, I activate Rank-Up-Magic Mirage Force! Through its effect, I can target one "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster I control and special summon a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster which is one Rank higher from my Extra Deck by using this card as the Xyz Material!"

"A Rank-Up by using the Spell Card alone as material?" Yukio was astonished by this unexpected move. "As always, you're full of surprises Kurosaki…"

"I reconstruct the Overlay Network with Mirage Force, which is treated as Force Strix!" As a ghostly copy of Force Strix turned into energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Shun chanted once more. "Unseen bold falcon! Reveal your wings' unknown power here and now! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth, Rank 5! Raid Raptors – Étranger Falcon (Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000/R: 5/OU: 1)!"

A mechanical falcon with pulsating energy lines throughout its armor and oversized wings appeared on Shun's field.

"Due to its effect, Force Strix gains 500 attack and defense for every Winged Beast-type Monster on the field (Force Strix ATK: 100→600, DEF: 2000→2500)." Shun stated. "Now, battle! Raid Raptors – Étranger Falcon, attack Dragonpulse Magician! Blitz Barrage!"

The two cannons on Étranger Falcon's shoulders swung downwards, aiming at Dragonpulse Magician. Immediately afterwards, they unleashed two energy blasts, which created a large explosion upon striking Dragonpulse Magician.

Yukio – LP: 3400→3200

"Due to Land Robe's effect, Dragonpulse Magician isn't destroyed by your attack." Yukio said as his Monster emerged from the smokescreen unharmed. "Was that the best you could do, Kurosaki?"

"Hardly." Shun responded as he grabbed an Action Card on his path. "I activate the Action Spell Dimension Collapse, which will banish the first Monster that is destroyed on your side of the field! Then, I activate Étranger Falcon's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can target one Monster on your field, destroy it and inflict its original attack as damage to you! Take this! Insurgency Impact!"

A large, violet energy beam erupted from Étranger Falcon's core, piercing through Dragonpulse Magician and obliterating it.

"I activate my Trap Card, Damage Eraser!" Yukio declared. "Thanks to its effect, if I would take effect damage, I gain an equal amount of Life Points instead!"

Yukio – LP: 3200→5000

"Even though Kurosaki was set to inflict huge damage to Yukio, he managed to turn things around thanks to his Trap Card, gaining all the Life Points he had lost so far and then some!" Melissa exclaimed. "Did Yukio anticipate Kurosaki's strategy!?"

"Of course I did." Yukio said. "Your Raid Raptors often have effects that inflict damage, hence why I was sure you'd try something like that. But to think you actually had a Monster whose effect applies to every Monster and not just Special Summoned ones, I couldn't help but be surprised there."

"Just like the fighters of the Resistance, my Raid Raptors can adapt to any situation in order to grasp victory." Shun remarked. "You had best not underestimate their potential."

"I'll keep that in mind." Yukio promised. "Let's continue the Duel now. Due to the second effect of Land Robe, I get to draw one card from my Deck."

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Shun said. "Now, come at me! And show me your true face, Tachibana Yukio!"

"You're still saying such things…" Yukio groaned. "My turn! Draw!"

 _Kurosaki has two Xyz Monsters and two cards face-down._ Yukio thought as he surveyed the field. _If I know him, one of them at least has to be a Rank-Up-Magic Spell. In that case, I should go with this!_

"I activate Pot of Greed in order to draw two cards!" Yukio said. "Then, I use the Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and the Scale 7 Summoner Magician in order to set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Yukio's sides, with his Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 6!" Yukio exclaimed. "Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come, Supply Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 1600/LV: 4/SC: 5)!"

The Monster holding two small staffs, which had a container-like device strapped on its back, appeared on Yukio's field after emerging from the Pendulum portal as a beam of energy.

"He summoned only one Monster?" Yugo scratched his head. "That seems like a waste of his Pendulum Summon. Well, I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Then, I summon the Tuner Monster, White Wing Magician (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400/LV: 4/SC: 1)!"

Following Yukio's words, a magician clad in a white dress with transparent protrusions, which held a small staff, appeared on his field as well.

"I tune the Level 4 Supply Magician with the Level 4 White Wing Magician!" As Supply Magician turned into four stars and White Wing Magician turned into four rings surrounding them, Yukio chanted. "Gathering winds will now turn into a furious squall ravaging everything in its path! Become the personification of the storm itself! Synchro Summon! Emerge now, Level 8! The warrior wreathed in raging gusts, Tempestuous Gale Paladin (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800/LV: 8/SC: 2)!"

The Monster clad in white and green armor, which was holding two large war fans, appeared on Yukio's field.

"Yukio splendidly completes a Pendulum Synchro Summon!" Melissa announced. "And with a 3000 attack Synchro Monster on his side, things aren't looking too good for Kurosaki!"

"Due to Supply Magician's effect, I draw one card from my Deck." Yukio stated. "Next, Tempestuous Gale Paladin's effect activates! When this card is summoned successfully, I can return all cards in either your Monster Zone or Spell/Trap Zone back to your hand and inflict 400 points of damage to you for each card returned! I choose to return all your Monsters back to the Extra Deck! Auster Tempest!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Overlay Secure Zone!" Shun declared. "Through its effect, I can detach an Overlay Unit from an Xyz Monster I control and make all Xyz Monsters on my field unaffected by my opponent's card effects until the End Phase! I choose to detach Force Strix's remaining Overlay Unit!"

The raging winds which had erupted from Tempestuous Gale Paladin's body struck a semi-transparent barrier that abruptly appeared on the field and were unable to reach Shun's Monsters.

"You were ready for such a move, huh?" Yukio smirked. "Then how about this? I activate Summoner Magician's Pendulum Effect, which enables me to send one Ritual Spell Card from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to Ritual Summon its respective Ritual Monster by offering the appropriate tribute. I send Sorcerer King's Enthronement from my Deck to the Graveyard and offer Supply Magician and White Wing Magician in my Extra Deck in order to Ritual Summon!"

An ornate altar with a lavishly-decorated throne behind it appeared on Yukio's field. As a blinding column of light erupted from the altar after his two Monsters turned into particles and were absorbed by it, Yukio chanted.

"Master of a thousand spells, sit atop the throne of domination and overwrite the very principles of the world with your transcendental power! Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 8! Sorcerer King Solomon (ATK: 2900/DEF: 2600/LV: 8/SC: 1)!"

A Monster with four hands and a white mask with three eyes on it, which was dressed like an eastern monarch and held a gold stave with a sphere on its tip, appeared on Yukio's field.

"There it is!" Melissa exclaimed as the crowd watching the broadcast cheered. "Yukio's specialty, Ritual Summon! This time, a Monster with 2900 attack has shown up! It looks like Yukio is about to mount a ruthless assault in response to Kurosaki's earlier attack!"

"Battle!" Yukio announced. "Sorcerer King Solomon, attack Étranger Falcon!"

"I won't let you!" Shun yelled. "I activate my second face-down card, the Quick-Play Spell Rank-Up-Magic Escape Force! Through its effect, your attack is negated and I can Special Summon a "Raid Raptors" Monster which is one Rank higher than the attack target!"

"Sorcerer King Solomon's effect activates!" Yukio declared. "Once during either player's turn, I can negate the activation of one of your Spell Cards and destroy it! Akashic Dispersal!"

A number of bolts were shot out of Solomon's three eyes, destroying Escape Force.

"Tch." Shun clicked his tongue in irritation. "Did you predict that move as well?"

"I always tend to study my opponents as much as possible before a Duel, especially if they are someone I've lost to in the past." Yukio grinned. "That way, I can be ready when the opportunity for a rematch comes along. Now, due to its effect, Solomon's attack increases by 500 (Sorcerer King Solomon ATK: 2900→3400). Destroy his Monster, Solomon! Supreme Wisdom!"

A storm of arcane energy erupted from the tip of Solomon's stave, vaporizing Étranger Falcon and causing Shun's D-Wheel to briefly spin due to the ensuing shockwave.

Shun – LP: 4000→2600

"Due to Étranger Falcon's destruction, Force Strix's attack and defense return to normal (Force Strix ATK: 600→100, DEF: 2500→2000)." Shun said.

"Tempestuous Gale Paladin, attack his Force Strix next!" Yukio exclaimed. "Heavenly Storm!"

Tempestuous Gale Paladin swung its large war fans, generating a powerful blast of wind that blew away Force Strix and destroyed it.

"I end my turn with that." Yukio said.

"My turn!" Shun announced. "Draw! I summon Raid Raptors – Vanishing Lanius (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)!"

A mechanical bird clad in blue and green armor appeared on Shun's field.

"Vanishing Lanius's effect activates, enabling me to Special Summon another copy of Vanishing Lanius from my hand." Shun stated. "However, due to its effect, the Retrofit Lanius in my hand can be treated as Vanishing Lanius. As such, I Special Summon Raid Raptors – Retrofit Lanius (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

A small, mechanical bird with six wing-like protrusions emerging from its back appeared next to Vanishing Lanius.

"Next, I activate the effect of Treason Lanius in my hand." Shun said. "If I control a "Raid Raptors" Monster, I can Special Summon this card to my opponent's side on the field in defense mode. Come, Raid Raptors – Treason Lanius (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

A mechanical bird clad in crimson armor appeared on Yukio's field next to his other two Monsters.

"You Special Summoned a Monster to my side of the field…?" Yukio muttered. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Treason Lanius's effect activates!" Shun declared. "When this card is Special Summoned to my opponent's side of the field through its own effect, I can draw cards equal to the number of "Raid Raptors" Monsters I control, meaning I get to draw two cards! Next, due to its effect, Retrofit Lanius can be treated as two Monsters for the Xyz Summon of a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster! I Overlay my Level 4 Vanishing Lanius and Retrofit Lanius!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Shun chanted.

"Obscured falcon! Raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity and spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon (ATK: 100/DEF: 2000/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

Shun's ace Monster appeared on the field, screeching loudly.

"I activate Rise Falcon's effect!" Shun announced. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can have it gain attack equal to the combined attack of all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls until the End Phase!"

Following Shun's words, one of the Overlay Units orbiting Rise Falcon disappeared, with the mechanical falcon being surrounded by a flaming aura immediately afterwards.

(Rise Falcon ATK: 100→7600)

"An attack of 7600!?" Melissa exclaimed. "Kurosaki sure isn't pulling any punches here! If his attack goes through, Yukio will receive huge damage!"

"Since you study your opponents as you say, I'm sure you remember Rise Falcon's second effect, right, Tachibana Yukio?" Shun asked. "Rise Falcon can attack all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls once each!"

"This is bad." Serena said with a concerned expression. "If he attacks both of Yukio's attack position Monsters with the 7600 attack Rise Falcon…he will lose…"

"Battle!" Kurosaki yelled. "Rend and tear apart all of our enemies, Rise Falcon! First, take down Tempestuous Gale Paladin! Brave Claw Revolution!"

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon!" Yukio declared. "During either player's turn, I can substitute this card with a Pendulum Monster on my field and Special Summon it! I place my Paladin in the Pendulum Zone and summon Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (ATK: 1200/DEF: 2400/LV: 5/SC: 1) in defense mode!"

Tempestuous Gale Paladin rose to the top of the right column of light, while a small, red dragon with dichromatic eyes took his place on the field.

"In that case, Rise Falcon will destroy Persona Dragon!" Shun said as his Monster tore through Persona Dragon with ease. "Next, Rise Falcon attacks Sorcerer King Solomon! Brave Claw Revolution!"

Just as Rise Falcon circled around and charged at Solomon, Yukio spotted an Action Card a few meters ahead and drove up the Duel Lane's side, launching the D-Wheel into the air as he grabbed the Action Card. At that time, Rise Falcon's attack struck Solomon, destroying it and creating a large explosion in the process.

"I activate the Action Spell Damage Divide!" Yukio stated. "Through its effect, the battle damage is halved!"

Yukio – LP: 5000→2900

"Humph." Shun snorted. "You may have reduced the damage, but you still lost your Monsters. Now, Rise Falcon, destroy Treason Lanius!"

Rise Falcon performed a dive attack, tearing through Treason Lanius and ripping it to pieces.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Shun said. "At this moment, Rise Falcon's effect ends and its attack returns to normal (Rise Falcon ATK: 7600→100)."

"With a raging Xyz Summon, Kurosaki has shaved off almost half of Yukio's Life Points!" Melissa announced. "It looks like this Duel is shaping up to be another thrilling match! I'm the only one with such a brilliant vantage point so my apologies, everyone! Now, how will Yukio respond to Kurosaki's assault this time!?"

"Kurosaki…" Yukio brought his D-Wheel next to Shun's. "What's the matter with you? From your Duel so far, all I've felt is the desire to annihilate anyone who stands before you. Why are you taking things so far? This is neither a battlefield nor a warzone. Moreover, aren't we comrades? What meaning is there in turning your killing intent towards a comrade?"

"Don't make me laugh." Shun scoffed at Yukio's words. "Ever since Academia snatched away my hometown and my sister, everywhere I go is a battlefield! This pain, those scars, I carry them with me always! Furthermore, you say we are comrades? That's even more ridiculous. Listen well to this, Tachibana Yukio; I don't consider you or the other Lancers my comrades! The people I lost in my hometown were the only comrades I had! Everyone other than myself is an enemy! That's why I'll defeat everyone in my way, starting with you!"

Yukio was silent for a few seconds, but eventually spoke.

"…Well, it's not like I don't understand where you're coming from. After all, not too long ago, I was just like you. I also lost everything I held dear and saw Hell itself during my time at the Underground Duel Circuit."

"Give me a break." Shun snorted. "You say you can understand me? No matter what you experienced, it cannot possibly compare to all the pain and suffering me and the residents of Heartland went through when our once peaceful City abruptly turned into a battlefield without any provocation!"

"No?" Yukio raised an eyebrow. "For almost two years, I was forced to participate in what were essentially glorified gladiator matches. I woke up every day wondering if that would be my last. And even though I narrowly escaped death and survived each match, I experienced copious amounts of physical and mental pain due to these torturous Duels. Don't go thinking you're the only one who's had it rough, Kurosaki."

Yukio gazed ahead at the stretching road as he resumed talking.

"I had a hard time opening up to anyone and couldn't trust people other than myself after what I experienced. Because of that, I would always get into fights with the other inmates during my time at the Detention Facilities while also trying to do everything on my own, refusing help from anyone. However…despite my flaws, there were people who refused to give up on me and eventually got me to befriend them. Thanks to them, I remembered something I should have never forgotten in the first place."

Yukio turned to Shun once more, surprising the latter due to his sharp expression.

"No man is an island, Kurosaki. No matter how strong you are, you will eventually come across a wall you can't surpass on your own. But with the aid of those who wish to stand by your side as your friends, you can accomplish anything. If you have forgotten this as I once did, then I will make sure to remind you of it through this Duel!"

"Now that's an interesting declaration." Shun said. "I've also escaped death more times than I can count. If you think your will and ideals can overcome mine, then show me what you can do, Tachibana Yukio!"

"With pleasure!" Yukio announced. "My turn! Draw! I activate the effect of Sorcerer King's Enthronement in my Graveyard, banishing it and Pot of Greed in order to apply the latter's effect! As such I get to draw two cards from my Deck! Furthermore, with my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 6! Pendulum Summon! Come, Chimeric Magician (ATK: 1100/DEF: 1300/LV: 3/SC: 5), Double Magician (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200/LV: 3/SC: 8) and a new comrade, Wraith Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 2100/LV: 5/SC: 2)!"

Chimeric Magician and Double Magician appeared on the field, accompanied by a new semi-transparent Monster, which wore a ragged white cloak and held a scythe-shaped staff on its right hand.

"Due to Chimeric Magician's effect, I add Fusion from my Deck to my hand." Yukio stated. "Then, I summon Accel Magician (ATK: 200/DEF: 700/LV: 2/SC: 1)."

The magician with several boosters extending from its body, which held a staff with a wheel on its tip, appeared on Yukio's field.

"I tune the Level 5 Wraith Magician with the Level 2 Accel Magician!" As Wraith Magician turned into five stars and Accel Magician turned into two rings surrounding them, Yukio chanted. "Pure white dragon with unblemished wings! Descend upon the battlefield with the speed of light and slash apart every enemy in your path! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clearwing Fast Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

The white dragon with transparent wings appeared on Yukio's field.

"Due to Tempestuous Gale Paladin's Pendulum Effect, Clearwing's attack increases by 800 (Clearwing ATK: 2500→3300)." Yukio said. "Next, I—"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card Raid Raptors – Lock Chain!" Shun abruptly cut off Yukio. "Once per turn, if a Monster with higher attack than the total attack of all "Raid Raptors" monsters I control is Special Summoned to your side of the field, I change that Monster's battle position! Your Clearwing switches to defense mode!"

Following Shun's words, several chains materialized from his Trap Card and bound Clearwing, forcing it to defense position.

"Nicely played." Yukio praised his opponent. "However, I'm far from finished! I activate the Spell Card Fusion in order to fuse Chimeric Magician and Double Magician! And due to its effect, Double Magician is treated as two materials for this summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted once more.

"Spellcaster with the chimeric body! Arcane master which houses two minds in one body! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and awaken a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 9! The warrior blessed by the moon's radiance, Lunar Glow Paladin (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2000/LV: 9/SC: 10)!"

The paladin clad in silver and blue armor, which held a long, double-bladed scythe, appeared on Yukio's field.

"Even though his Synchro Monster was sealed due to Kurosaki's Trap Card, Yukio is undeterred as he brings out a powerful Fusion Monster to press on his attack!" Melissa exclaimed with evident fervor. "How will Kurosaki escape from this pinch!?"

"Fusion…" Shun spat out. "Although you claim not to be a member of Academia, you sure are fond of using Fusion Monsters."

"So are Akaba Reiji, Yuya and Serena." Yukio pointed out. "And apart from Serena, who used to be a member of Academia, I don't see you pointing any fingers at them and accusing them of collaborating with the enemy."

"Their circumstances are different." Shun responded. "And apart from using Fusion, you're shrouded in mystery just like Dennis, so excuse me if I can't come to trust you so easily."

"This is getting nowhere…" Yukio sighed. "It's like I'm talking to a wall. In any case, Double Magician is banished due to its effect. Now, battle! Lunar Glow Paladin, destroy Rise Falcon! Crescent Moon Slash!"

"I activate my other face-down, the Trap Card Rank-Up Revision!" Shun declared. "Thanks to its effect, I can target one "Rank-Up-Magic" card in my Graveyard, banish it and apply its effects if there's an appropriate target!"

"What!?" Yukio cried out in shock. "You're using a Rank-Up-Magic card from the Graveyard!?"

"I choose to use Rank-Up-Magic Escape Force!" Kurosaki stated. "Through its effect, your attack is negated and I can use Rise Falcon as material to Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster one Rank higher than it!"

Lunar Glow Paladin swung its scythe, which however missed its mark as Rise Falcon soared upwards. Then, as it turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Shun chanted.

"Ferocious falcon! Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Raid Raptors – Blaze Falcon (ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/R: 5/OU: 2)!"

A new mechanical falcon with red-colored armor appeared on Shun's field.

"Well played, but don't go thinking you're safe just yet, Kurosaki!" Yukio declared. "Tempestuous Gale Paladin's second Pendulum Effect activates! Once per turn, when my opponent Special Summons a Monster, they receive damage equal to their Level or Rank multiplied by 200! Your Blaze Falcon is Rank 5, which means you receive 1000 points of damage! Fury of Boreas!"

A wave of arctic wind was generated from the right column of light, striking Shun and causing him to momentarily lose control of his D-Wheel before steading himself.

Shun – LP: 2600→1600

"Since Kurosaki apparently relies on constantly ranking up his Monsters to further his strategy, this Pendulum Effect can damage him greatly if he's not careful." Yugo remarked upon watching this scene. "Not too shabby, Yukio."

"I end my turn with this." Yukio stated. "Now, how are you going to respond to this, Kurosaki?"

"My turn!" Shun announced. "Draw! I activate Card of Demise. Through its effect, I can draw cards until I have five in my hand. However, during my fifth Standby Phase following this card's activation, I have to send all cards from my hand to the Graveyard. Then, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Raid Raptors – Sabotage Strike! Through its effect, I can target one Spell or Trap Card on the field and negate its effects! I choose to negate your troublesome Tempestuous Gale Paladin's effects!"

Three talon-shaped objects were launched from Shun's Spell Card, striking Tempestuous Gale Paladin.

"Since Tempestuous Gale Paladin's effects were negated, Clearwing's attack returns to normal (Clearwing ATK: 3300→2500)." Yukio said.

"Thanks to his Spell Card, Kurosaki has sealed off the Pendulum Effects of Yukio's Paladin, enabling him to Special Summon Monsters without fear of reprisal!" Melissa announced. "Now, what will his next move be!?"

"I activate Blaze Falcon's effect!" Shun stated. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can destroy all Special Summoned Monsters you control and inflict 500 points of damage to you for each Monster!"

"In that case, I activate Clearwing's effect!" Yukio exclaimed. "Once during either player's turn, I can target one Monster you control, reduce its attack to 0 and negate its effects! Target his Blaze Falcon, Clearwing! Vanishing Mirror!"

A wave of light erupted from Clearwing's wings, enveloping Blaze Falcon and forcing it to lower its altitude due to the loss of strength.

(Blaze Falcon ATK: 1000→0)

"I knew you'd do that." Shun said. "And, like last time, my answer is this! I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force! Thanks to its effect, I can target one "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster I control and Special Summon a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster which is two Ranks higher than the targeted Monster by using it as material! Using Blaze Falcon, I reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

As Blaze Falcon turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Shun chanted.

"Indomitable falcon! Supported by the resolve of your comrades, become the trailblazer that will lead the oppressed to victory! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Charge forward, Rank 7! Raid Raptors – Arsenal Falcon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/R: 7/OU: 2)!"

A black-armored mechanical falcon with oversized wings appeared on Shun's field.

"Eh!?" Melissa exclaimed. "Kurosaki performed a double Rank-Up!?"

"There is it…" Yukio narrowed his eyes. "Arsenal Falcon, one of the Monsters responsible for my loss at your hands. This time, however, I will definetly overcome it!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you." Shun said. "I activate the Equip Spell Card Raptor's Ultimate Mace and equip it to Arsenal Falcon! Due to its effect, Arsenal Falcon's attack increases by 1000 (Arsenal Falcon ATK: 2500→3500)! Then, I activate the Spell Card Overlay Gate, which allows me to target a Monster attached as an Overlay Unit to an Xyz Monster I control and Special Summon it! Return to my side, Blaze Falcon!"

One of Arsenal Falcon's Overlay Units disappeared following Shun's words and turned back into Blaze Falcon.

"Why would he do that…?" Yukio muttered with a confused look. "Due to its effect, Arsenal Falcon could attack both of my Monsters since it had two Overlay Units. Unless… Damn, you're going to use Blaze Falcon's other effect!?"

"That's right." Shun confirmed it. "But first, I have a detestable Fusion Monster to take down! Battle! Arsenal Falcon, attack Lunar Glow Paladin! Swarming Charge!"

The compartments of Arsenal Falcon's wings opened, with a couple of small, mechanical birds coming out of them and tearing through Lunar Glow Paladin, destroying it with a spectacular explosion.

Yukio – LP: 2900→2600

"Due to its effect, Blaze Falcon can attack you directly!" Shun exclaimed. "Go, Blaze Falcon! Raptor's Break of Thunderclap!"

"Kuh, this isn't good!"

Seeing that Blaze Falcon was getting ready to attack, Yukio frantically scanned the course for any signs of an Action Card. Upon spotting one a few meters ahead, Yukio accelerated in order to get to it first. However, just as he was about to grab it, Shun bumped his D-Wheel on his, throwing him off course and allowing Shun to grab the Action Card instead. Immediately afterwards, Blaze Falcon struck Yukio, with the impact almost throwing him off his D-Wheel.

Yukio – LP: 2600→1600

"Since Blaze Falcon inflicted battle damage to you, its effect activates, allowing me to destroy one Monster on your field!" Shun stated. "I will destroy your Clearwing Fast Dragon! Take this!"

Following Shun's words, the missile compartments on Blaze Falcon's body unleashed a barrage of missiles towards Clearwing, destroying the dragon.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Kurosaki and Yukio are neck-and-neck in terms of Life Points at the moment!" Melissa commented. "However, Yukio's field is empty, while Kurosaki has the 3500 attack Arsenal Falcon on his field along with Blaze Falcon! Although the situation looks quite grim, both Duelists have proven so far that they can overcome anything the other throws at them and come out on top! This reporter believes we still have a long way to go before we see the conclusion of the clash between these two fighters!"

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw!"

At that moment, Yukio thought he heard someone calling out to him. Turning his gaze to a walkway above the Duel Lane, Yukio briefly spotted some very familiar people there.

 _Frank, Amanda, Tanner and…Yuzu!?_ Yukio was shocked to see her there. _Thank goodness she's alright._ _But what is she doing out in the open? If Roget truly is a member of Academia, he's definetly searching for her right now. Then again, she probably doesn't know that. Tch, if I only I could let Yuya know she's alright at least._

Unbeknownst to Yukio, Yuya, who had been brought to Roget's office, had also noticed Yuzu. However, since he was suspicious of Roget's motives despite the man's seemingly pleasant and supportive attitude towards him, he wisely chose to say nothing.

"What's up?" Kurosaki called out to Yukio, who was spacing out. "Hurry up and make your move! Don't waste my time even further! I have many more enemies to destroy other than you!"

"As always, you are one pleasant ray of sunshine, Kurosaki…" Yukio sighed. "Using my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Supply Magician, Wraith Magician and Chimeric Magician and Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon!"

Yukio's four Monsters returned to the field after emerging from the Pendulum portal as beams of energy.

"Since they were Pendulum Summoned successfully, the effects of Chimeric Magician and Wraith Magician activate!" Yukio continued. "Through Chimeric Magician's effect, I add Dowsing Fusion from my Deck to my hand, and through Wraith Magician's effect, I Special Summon White Wing Magician from my banish zone, but its effects are negated and it cannot attack!"

White Wing Magician appeared on the field once more next to Yukio's other Monsters.

"I tune the Level 3 Chimeric Magician to the Level 4 White Wing Magician!" As Chimeric Magician turned into three stars and White Wing Magician turned into four rings surrounding them, Yukio chanted. "Dragon with the dichromatic eyes! Take the strength of the meteor within your body and smash through our opponents! Synchro Summon! Be born, Level 7! The dragon which personifies the raging inferno, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

The dragon clad in crimson armor, which had four flame-shaped protrusions extending from its back, appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a furious howl.

"Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon's effect activates, enabling me to Special Summon Tempestuous Gale Paladin from my Pendulum Zone!" Yukio exclaimed as a ring of fire appeared in front of his Monster, which jumped through it to return to the field. "Next, Tempestuous Gale Paladin's effect activates, allowing me to return all your Monsters back to the hand and inflict 400 points of damage to you for each Monster! Auster Tempest!"

"I activate the Action Spell Malfunction!" Shun abruptly stated. "Thanks to it, your Monster's effects are negated until the End Phase!"

"Tch, that's the Action Card I failed to pick up earlier." Yukio clicked his tongue in irritation. "In that case, I'll continue with Dowsing Fusion, fusing my Supply Magician and Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Arcane supporter! Dragon hidden behind the dual-colored mask! Become one now to call forth the ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Starve Venemy Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 1)!"

The Monster which looked like a mix between a dragon and a carnivorous plant appeared next to Yukio's other two Monsters.

"Amazing!" Melissa exclaimed with evident enthusiasm. "Using several card effects in tandem, Yukio has brought out two strong Synchro Monsters and a Fusion Monster! Nothing less expected from a Duelist who appears to have mastered all summoning methods! However, their attack is still lower than Kurosaki's Arsenal Falcon!"

"My preparations are far from finished!" Yukio declared. "I activate Starve Venemy Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can target one Monster you control and reduce its attack by 500, along with negating its effects and inflicting 500 points of damage to you! My target is your Arsenal Falcon! Do it, Starve Venemy! Gluttony Spore!"

Starve Venemy shot out several spores from its claws, which embedded themselves into Arsenal Falcon. Immediately afterwards, two vines erupted from it. One was connected to the dragon, while the other struck Shun, causing him to wince.

(Arsenal Falcon ATK: 3500→3000)

Shun – LP: 1600→1100

"Yukio may have reduced his Arsenal Falcon's attack, but his Monsters still can't overcome it, unless his Paladin and Arsenal Falcon destroy each other simultaneously." Serena remarked. "Then again, perhaps his aim is to bring out 'that' Monster to finish the job…"

"Next, I use Starve Venemy Dragon and Wraith Magician as materials to perform a Contact Fusion!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted. "Ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Arcane master wandering through the Underworld! Now become one, and sow terror in the hearts of those foolish enough to challenge you with your deadly poison! Contact Fusion! Appear now, Level 10! Dreadful Toxin Dragon (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2800/LV: 10/SC: 1)!"

The dragon resembling a cross between a carnivorous plant and a green-and-violet-colored xenomorph with four leaf-shaped wings protruding from its back appeared on Yukio's field, roaring loudly.

"Eh?" Melissa seemed astonished. "What's that? Yukio just performed a Fusion Summon without using a Fusion card or a Monster effect! Is such a thing possible!? No, it has to be since I'm seeing it with my own eyes, but I still have trouble believing it! Everyone, you just have to take my word for it!"

"Contact Fusion…?" Roget muttered, looking troubled. "Don't tell me he's also…"

"So you've brought it out at last…" Shun's expression was filled with hatred. "That bizarre and abominable Fusion Monster! If you aren't an Academia agent, explain how you came across such a Monster or how you have knowledge of a summoning method only practiced by Academia!"

"First, stop insulting my Monsters or this Duel is going to take a very, very dark turn." Yukio growled. "Second, I've said time and time again that I don't know how I got this Monster! And to end this pointless discussion once and for all, if I'm an Academia spy, then why haven't I brought Serena and Yuzu back to the Fusion Dimension with me so far? I certainly had several opportunities in the past weeks where I could have grabbed either one or both of them and returned back to Academia without any of you noticing a thing. Since you seem to have all the answers, explain that, Kurosaki!"

"Even if you aren't allied with the enemy, you are still surrounded by too many mysteries." Shun insisted. "For what reason did you decide to cross dimensions and oppose Academia, an endeavor that could very well cost you your life? Akaba Reiji claims he wants to protect the peace of the Four Dimensions, Tsukikage and Reira merely followed after him, Sakaki Yuya and Gongenzaka wish to stop this war along with bringing back Hiiragi Yuzu, while Sawatari is just a fool who has little understanding of the gravity of the situation and thinks the dimensional war is a chance for him to gain fame and glory. As for Serena, she joined the Lancers because she had been lied to all this time and frankly had nowhere else to go."

Shun turned to Yukio's direction and gazed at him with a piercing look, as if trying to view the depths of his soul.

"You said before that you aren't the sort of selfless fellow who'd sacrifice himself for people he doesn't know. That much I can believe. If that's the case though, what drives you to fight in such a ferocious and determined manner? Much like Dennis, your motives are a complete mystery to me, hence why I can't come to trust you. So, answer me if you can, Tachibana Yukio! What is your reason for being here!?"

"…My reason for fighting, huh?" Yukio eventually said. "Well, that's simple. It's true I don't give a damn for strangers, and especially for the people of this dimension. I'm here because I have something important to protect, something which is worth risking my life for."

"Something to protect, you say?" Shun seemed curious. "What is it?"

"I once told Yuya and the others that I joined the Underground Duel Circuit in order to survive after the orphanage went bankrupt." Yukio turned his gaze ahead. "However, there was a small lie mixed with that fact. Actually, the orphanage was on the verge of closing down due to lack of funds, but hadn't closed just yet. Seeing as there was no other choice, I left the orphanage in order to find some means to acquire the necessary money, which is how I ended up in that dreadful arena. Do you understand now, Kurosaki? Everything I did and everything I do is for the sake of the only family I have ever known back in Standard."

"Family…" Shun muttered. "Then, what you asked from Akaba Reiji back then…"

"It's probably as you guessed." Yukio responded. "In exchange for becoming one of his Lancers, he promised me that Leo Corporation would cover all of the orphanage's expenses from now on. That way, these guys will never go hungry again and will live in comfort like they deserve."

Yukio let out a humorless laugh.

"I lost the right to call that place my home since long ago. My hands are drenched in sin from the countless people I've hurt and stepped on in that hellish place. There's no way I can go back there and face them after everything I've done. But that's fine. As long as I can safeguard these guys' smiles and give them hope, I don't care if I'm the only one who has to suffer. And if I have to take down the Synchro Dimension's Duelists, Academia's forces or even the Devil himself to do so, then so be it. No matter what it takes—I will definitely protect their future!"

"…So you also have important things that you want to protect even if it means taking on a huge enemy." Shun's expression softened somewhat. "Heh, I guess we're on the same boat then."

"What?"

"I almost forgot amidst my rage towards Academia." Shun said. "My fight…is for the sake of Heartland's children, so that they can grow up in a land free from war and suffering. That's why I'll keep fighting until Academia's threat is no more!"

"Hahahaha!" Yukio let out a good-natured laugh. "What the Hell, you and I are more alike than I initially thought, Kurosaki."

"So it would seem." Shun smirked. "But don't go thinking I've acknowledged you just yet. I'll judge whether your resolve is genuine or not through this Duel! Come at me with your full strength, Tachibana Yukio!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Yukio grinned. "Let's continue! I activate Dreadful Toxin Dragon's effect to place a Toxin Counter on your two Special Summoned Monsters! And for each Counter, your Monsters will lose 500 attack, along with having their effects negated! Do it, Dreadful Toxin! Miasma Infusion!"

Following Yukio's words, the dragon struck Arsenal Falcon and Blaze Falcon with its tail, leaving spikes embedded on their bodies once it retracted its tail. Immediately afterwards, the bodies of Shun's Monsters started decaying at a fast rate.

(Arsenal Falcon ATK: 3000→2500, Blaze Falcon ATK: 1000→500)

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Dreadful Toxin Dragon, destroy Arsenal Falcon! Decaying Toxic Tide!"

"I won't let you!" Shun shouted. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Rank-Up-Magic Devotion Force! Thanks to it, when an opponent's Monster declares an attack, I can target an Xyz Monster I control and Special Summon an Xyz Monster which is one Rank higher than it by using as the Xyz Material! I use Blaze Falcon to reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

As Blaze Falcon turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Shun chanted.

"Proud falcon! Spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes and advance through the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear now, Rank 6! Raid Raptors – Revolution Falcon (ATK: 2000/DEF: 3000/R: 6/OU: 1)!"

Another black-armored, mechanical falcon appeared on the field.

"I activate Revolution Falcon's effect!" Shun declared. "When this card is Xyz Summoned—"

"Useless!" Yukio cut him off. "As long as Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon is face-up on the field, your Monsters can't activate their effects during the Battle Phase!"

"What!?" Shun seemed surprised. "Damn it… In any case, due to Devotion Force's effect, the target of your attack switches to Revolution Falcon. But before that, I activate the Continuous Trap, Raid Raptors – Eternal! Due to its effect, the battle damage I receive from battles involving "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monsters is reduced to 0!"

Following Shun's words, the violet-colored blast which had erupted from Dreadful Toxin Dragon's mouth changed its course and struck Revolution Falcon, destroying it in a large explosion.

"Although I was able to prevent Revolution Falcon's troublesome effects from activating, to think that you actually had a Trap which negates battle damage prepared…" Yukio muttered. "Then, I'll settle it with a direct attack when I destroy your last Monster! Go, Tempestuous Gale Paladin! Destroy Arsenal Falcon!"

Seeing that Yukio's Paladin was getting ready to attack, Shun accelerated and grabbed an Action Card that was ahead of him.

"I activate the Action Spell Encore!" Shun stated. "Through its effect, I will activate the effects of Malfunction in my Graveyard to negate Meteorburst Dragon's effects until the End Phase!"

"What meaning is there to that?" Yukio seemed confused. "Was it a bust? Either way, it doesn't change the fact that your Arsenal Falcon is finished! Do it, Tempestuous Gale Paladin! Heavenly Storm!"

The armored spellcaster swung its war fans, generating a raging gust that shredded Arsenal Falcon.

"Furthermore, Dreadful Toxin Dragon's effect activates!" Yukio declared. "When a Monster with Toxin Counters is destroyed, my opponent takes 300 points of damage for each Counter placed on it! And unfortunately for you, your Trap can't negate that damage!"

The melting remains of Arsenal Falcon fell on top of Shun, causing him to hiss.

Shun – LP: 1100→800

"However, at this moment, Arsenal Falcon's effect activates!" Shun exclaimed. "When this card is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck and attach Arsenal Falcon as an Xyz Material to it!"

"It looks like that earlier Action Card wasn't a miss after all." Yugo remarked. "Since Meteorburst Dragon's effects were negated, it can't prevent Arsenal Falcon from activating its own effect."

As the destroyed Arsenal Falcon turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Shun chanted.

"Dauntless falcon! Ignite the flames of wrath and become an earth-scorching flash of light! Xyz Summon! Take flight, Rank 8! Raid Raptors – Satellite Cannon Falcon (Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/R: 8/OU: 1)!"

A mechanical falcon with oversized wings, whose body was covered by white armor, appeared on Shun's field.

"It has appeared at last!" Melissa exclaimed. "The Monster which brutally took down Dennis with its massive firepower, Satellite Cannon Falcon! Will Yukio also fall before its overwhelming strength or will he somehow succeed in overcoming even that wall!?"

"Furthermore, the effect of the destroyed Raptor's Ultimate Mace also activates, allowing me to add one "Rank-Up-Magic" card from my Deck to my hand." Shun said. "I choose Rank-Up-Magic Recusant Force."

"Meteorburst Dragon doesn't have enough power to take down Satellite Cannon Falcon and there are no Action Cards in sight…" Yukio muttered. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Shun announced. "Draw! I activate the Equip Spell Card Raptor's Buster Launcher and equip it to Satellite Cannon Falcon! Then, I detach one Overlay Unit to activate Satellite Cannon Falcon's effect, reducing your Dreadful Toxin Dragon's attack by 800 for every "Raid Raptors" Monster in my Graveyard! Material Burst!"

The cannons on Satellite Cannon Falcon's body aimed at Dreadful Toxin Dragon, firing four shots that burned the dragon's body at the points of impact, causing it to roar in pain.

(Dreadful Toxin Dragon ATK: 3200→0)

"I guess this is all your resolve amounted to in the end." Shun sounded somewhat disappointed. "Battle! Destroy Dreadful Toxin Dragon and end this, Satellite Cannon Falcon! Eternal Avenge!"

"It's not over yet!" Yukio exclaimed as the massive beam unleashed from Satellite Cannon Falcon's body struck the weakened Dreadful Toxin Dragon. "I activate the Trap Card Heroic Legacy! If one of my Monsters would be destroyed as a result of battle, I can activate this card right before damage calculation! Through its effect, I can banish my Monster and add half its attack to my Life Points!"

Following Yukio's words, Dreadful Toxin Dragon's body turned into particles and enveloped him.

Yukio – LP: 1600→3200

"You are truly a survivor." Shun praised Yukio. "It seems I was too hasty. But now that your Trap's effect has ended, damage calculation is performed normally. Take 3000 points of damage!"

Satellite Cannon Falcon's blast struck Yukio, causing his D-Wheel to spin out of control for a few seconds due to the impact.

Yukio – LP: 3200→200

"Kurosaki's assault shaves off a large amount of Yukio's Life points!" Melissa commented. "Even though he managed to avoid an outright loss, Yukio is left with only 200 Life Points! How does he plan to turn this situation around!?"

"Since Satellite Cannon Falcon destroyed a Monster, Raptor's Buster Launcher's effect activates, allowing me to banish a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster from my Graveyard and then banish a Monster on your field while also letting you draw a card." Shun stated. "I banish Force Strix to banish your Tempestuous Gale Paladin!"

Force Strix emerged from a portal that appeared on the ground and was absorbed by the launchers that had been attached to Satellite Cannon Falcon's body. Immediately afterwards, the launchers discharged a powerful blast that vaporized Yukio's Monster.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw!"

Upon checking out his drawn card, Yukio was surprised to see that it was the card Crow had given him after his loss. However, seeing as it wasn't of much use to him as things stood, he had to go with something else.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Emergency Oscillation." Yukio stated. "Through its effect, I will destroy Summoner Magician in my Pendulum Zone to draw one card. Next, I activate the Spell Card Cycle of Rebirth. Through its effect, I will banish White Wing Magician, Lunar Glow Paladin, Accel Magician, Summoner Magician and Chimeric Magician from my Extra Deck in order to draw five cards!"

Yukio let out a small smile upon seeing his cards. With what he had, he could definetly take down Satellite Cannon Falcon. He might even be able to destroy the Monster Kurosaki was planning to call out next, since his face-down card was most likely the Rank-Up-Magic he had added to his hand on Yukio's previous turn.

"Using the Scale 0 Domination Magician and the Scale 8 Union Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale once more!" Yukio declared as his two Monsters rose to the top of the columns of light. "Since Supremacy Magician isn't set on my other Scale, Domination Magician's Scale becomes 5 and its Pendulum Effects are negated! With my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 6 and 7! Pendulum Summon! Return to my side, Clearwing Fast Dragon!"

Clearwing reappeared on Yukio's field once more after emerging from the Pendulum portal as a beam of energy.

"I activate Clearwing's effect, with its target being your Satellite Cannon Falcon!" Yukio pointed at Shun's Monster. "Vanishing Mirror!"

"I don't think so!" Shun shouted. "Once per turn, Satellite Cannon Falcon can negate an effect targeting it thanks to the effect of Raptor's Buster Launcher!"

"In that case, what about this!?" Yukio exclaimed. "I Overlay my Level 7 Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon and Clearwing Fast Dragon!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"Dragon born from pitch-black darkness and obscured by the stars' radiance! Become the avatar of wrath and let your furious cry resonate across the cosmos! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 7/SC: 10/OU: 2)!"

The black dragon with several armored parts appeared on Yukio's field.

"Oh, Yukio has performed an Xyz Summon for the first time in this Duel!" Melissa announced. "However, with 3000 attack, Dark Anthelion Dragon is tied with Satellite Cannon Falcon!"

"Is it really?" Serena smirked. "The power of that dragon lies not solely on its attack points, but on its effect as well."

"I activate Dark Anthelion Dragon's effect!" Yukio declared. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can halve the attack of an opponent's Monster and add the lost attack to Dark Anthelion until the End Phase, while I also gain an equal amount of Life Points! Do it, Dark Anthelion! Absorb Eclipse!"

The mechanical parts of the dragon's wings opened, unleashing tendrils of darkness that bound Shun's Monster.

(Dark Anthelion ATK: 3000→4500, Satellite Cannon Falcon ATK: 3000→1500)

Yukio – LP: 200→1700

"He's done it!" Melissa commented. "Dark Anthelion's attack has surpassed that of Satellite Cannon Falcon's!"

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Dark Anthelion Dragon, destroy Satellite Cannon Falcon! Dawn of the Dark!"

"Naïve!" Shun yelled. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Recusant Force! When a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster would be destroyed as a result of battle, I can negate its destruction, reduce the damage to 0 and end the Battle Phase!"

The stream of darkness that erupted from the dragon's mouth was blocked due to a semi-transparent barrier that surrounded Satellite Cannon Falcon.

"Blast it." Yukio cursed. "To think that Recusant Force could negate destruction by battle… However, since it's a Rank-Up-Magic, why didn't it summon an Xyz Monster with a higher Rank…? In any case, I place one card face-down and end my turn. At this moment, Dark Anthelion Dragon's attack returns to normal (Dark Anthelion ATK: 4500→3000)."

"My turn!" Shun announced. "Draw! You've fought well so far, but this is the end, Tachibana Yukio! Due to Recusant Force's second effect, I can use Satellite Cannon Falcon as an Xyz Material in order to Xyz Summon a "Raid Raptors" Monster which is two Ranks higher than it during my Standby Phase!"

As his Monster turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Shun chanted.

"Falcon of ultimate creation! Carry on the wishes of your fallen comrades and fly off to the sky of victory! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 10! Raid Raptors – Ultimate Falcon (Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 2000/R: 10/OU: 1)!"

A mechanical falcon clad in golden armor with several wings protruding from its back appeared on Shun's field.

"A Rank 10…" Yukio muttered. "This could be troublesome…"

"Furthermore, since Raptor's Buster Launcher was sent to the Graveyard, I can add a Level 4 or lower "Raid Raptors" Monster from my Deck to my hand." Shun said. "I choose Raid Raptors – Mimicry Lanius."

"In that case, I activate Dark Anthelion Dragon's effect!" Yukio said. "By detaching an Overlay Unit—"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that won't be happening." Shun cut Yukio off. "Ultimate Falcon is unaffected by card effects!"

"Unaffected by card effects, you say?" Yukio grimaced. "Kuh, that means I can only destroy it by battle…"

"True, but you won't get the chance to do so!" Shun declared. "I activate Ultimate Falcon's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can negate the effects of all face-up cards you control until the End Phase and have all your Monsters lose 1000 attack! Tyrant Downfall!"

Ultimate Falcon shot a barrage of beams from its body, striking Dark Anthelion and Yukio's Pendulum cards.

(Dark Anthelion ATK: 3000→2000)

"Next, I discard Mimicry Lanius to activate the Spell Card Raid Raptors – Stealth Maneuver! Due to its effect, as many "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monsters as possible are Special Summoned to your side of the field from my Graveyard randomly in defense mode! In exchange, I get to draw an amount of cards equal to the number of Monsters being Special Summoned!"

Following Shun's words, a magic circle appeared on his field, out of which emerged Blaze Falcon, Revolution Falcon, Arsenal Falcon and Satellite Cannon Falcon, which flew to Yukio's field.

"Eh…?" Melissa sounded confused. "Kurosaki just Special Summoned four Xyz Monsters to Yukio's side of the field! Even though this will enable him to draw four cards, Yukio now controls four of Kurosaki's strongest Monsters! I can't help but feel that this exchange favors Yukio the most!"

"Not for long." Shun stated. "I activate the effect of Mimicry Lanius in my Graveyard! By banishing this card, I can add one "Raid Raptors" card from my Deck to my hand! I choose the Quick-Play Spell Card Raid Raptors – Reclamation and activate it! Through its effect, I can take control of any "Raid Raptors" Monsters on my opponent's side of the field that formerly belonged to me! Flock back to my side, my Monsters!"

"So that was your goal from the start, huh!?" Yukio's eyes opened wide as the four Xyz Monsters return to Shun's field. "I thought that something was off, since someone like you would never allow his Monsters to remain under an opponent's control…"

"Of course." Shun said matter-of-factly. "We of the Resistance will never abandon our comrades to the enemy's hands. No matter what, we'll always come to their rescue with everything we have!"

"The tables have turned once more!" Melissa exclaimed. "Kurosaki has assembled a flock of five powerful Xyz Monsters on his field! The situation is looking quite grim for Yukio now! Does he have a plan to repel the upcoming and quite unexpected assault or is this the end for real!?"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Shun remarked. "First, I switch all the Monsters I reclaimed to attack mode. Now, battle! Ultimate Falcon, destroy Dark Anthelion Dragon! Final Glorious Bright!"

A large sphere of dark energy was formed in front of Ultimate Falcon, which it launched at Dark Anthelion, destroying it in a spectacular explosion.

Yukio – LP: 1700→200

"This is the end!" Shun pointed at Yukio. "Finish this, Blaze Falcon! Raptor's Break of Thunderclap!"

"Since I'm about to take damage, I activate the effect of Life Magician in my hand!" Yukio declared as Blaze Falcon approached him. "I Special Summon this card, reduce the damage to 0 and gain an equal amount of Life Points! Come, Life Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 3/SC: 4) in defense mode!"

The child-like magician holding a staff with a cross on its tip appeared on Yukio's field, batting Blaze Falcon away and emitting a radiance that enveloped Yukio.

Yukio – LP: 200→1200

"So you dodged this, huh?" Shun said. "However, what about the next attack? Go, Revolution Falcon! Destroy Life Magician! Revolutionary Air Raid!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Vanishing Act!" Yukio announced. "By tributing my Life Magician, I can reduce all battle damage to 0 until the End Phase!"

Life Magician turned into a stream of energy which enveloped Yukio, protecting him from Revolution Falcon's bombs.

"He endured it!" Melissa cheered. "Thanks to his combo, Yukio was able to avoid losing once more despite Kurosaki's overwhelming numbers and high-attack Monsters! What a Duel! None of them is willing to budge one bit as a furious exchange of attacks and counter-attacks is taking place between these two! You can practically feel their resolve and burning fighting spirit even all the way up here! It's because of such Duels that this Friendship Cup is the best one yet!"

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Shun stated. "But don't relax just yet! Ultimate Falcon's effect activates! During the End Phase of the turn it was Xyz Summoned, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to my opponent if they control no Monsters!"

Following Shun's words, Ultimate Falcon shot another barrage of lasers, causing Yukio to grunt in pain once they struck his body.

Yukio – LP: 1200→200

"That Ultimate Falcon is one nasty Monster, that's for sure…" Yukio grumbled. "My turn! Draw!"

"At this moment, I activate my Trap Card, Raid Raptors – Carpet Bombing!" Shun abruptly announced. "During the End Phase of the turn this card was activated, my opponent will receive damage equal to the number of "Raid Raptors" Monsters on my field at that time multiplied by 400!"

"This is really bad…" Serena had a concerned expression on her face while her fists were tightly clenched. "Yukio's Life Points are a mere 200 right now. Unless he somehow destroys all of Kurosaki's Raid Raptors on this turn, a nearly impossible feat as things stand, it's all over for him."

"I guess it's settled with this." Yugo fell on his bed. "It's going to take a miracle for Yukio to win now. And I was looking forward to facing him at some point during the next rounds. Such a shame."

Yukio assessed the situation. He couldn't Pendulum Summon anything that would help him with his current Scale and only had one card face-down. However, with the cards in his hand and his face-down, it was possible to mount a counteroffensive and even win this. Although the chances of success were slim, they weren't zero and that's all that mattered now.

"I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn!" Yukio declared. "Through its effect, I will revive Clearwing Fast Dragon!"

Clearwing returned once more to the field after emerging from a magic circle on the ground.

"Next, I summon Synchronic Magician (ATK: 300/DEF: 100/LV: 1/SC: 3)!"

The magician holding a staff with three concentric rings appeared next to Clearwing.

"I tune the Level 7 Clearwing Fast Dragon with the Level 1 Synchronic Magician!" As Clearwing turned into seven stars and Synchronic Magician turned into a single ring surrounding them, Yukio chanted. "Luminous dragon with brilliant wings that carry the unbreakable bonds! Soar through the skies of freedom faster than light itself! Synchro Summon! Arise now, Level 8! Shinewing Rapid Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8/SC: 2)!"

The mechanized white dragon with softly glowing wings and blades extending from its body appeared on Yukio's field.

"Oh, Yukio has brought out the dragon that defeated Crow!" Melissa commented. "Is it possible that he actually has a way to take down Kurosaki's five Monsters with it!?"

"I activate Shinewing Rapid Dragon's effect!" Yukio announced. "Through it, I will equip Revolution Falcon to my Monster! Connect Seizure!"

"Unfortunately, that won't be happening!" Shun exclaimed. "I activate my Counter Trap, Raid Raptors – Sacrifice Charge! By tributing Blaze Falcon, I can negate your Monster's effects until the End Phase and prevent it from declaring an attack!"

Following Kurosaki's words, Blaze Falcon charged at Shinewing Rapid Dragon, self-destructing upon making contact with it.

"It looks like it's over, folks!" Melissa announced. "With Yukio's Monster rendered useless due to Kurosaki's Trap, it appears he's finally out of options!"

"As much as I don't want to admit it…it seems like it…" Yukio lowered his head. "I…"

—Oya, oya, what's wrong, Yukio-kun? Giving up so soon? That's not like you.

All of a sudden, the image of his old mentor, Kouji-sensei, appeared before Yukio's eyes.

"Sensei…?" Yukio was astonished by this bizarre phenomenon. "Great, as if I didn't have enough to deal with, I'm starting to hallucinate now as well…"

—Calling me a hallucination is quite rude, Yukio-kun. In any case, what are you doing despairing before the Duel has been decided? Even when you found yourself in the depths of Hell, you never abandoned hope and always managed to triumph in the end.

"That's different." Yukio insisted. "There's nothing I can do with what I have now. I'm completely trapped."

—No, that's not entirely true. You're just not hearing it, that's all. Your dragon has been calling out to you all along. The time has come to unleash its true power. As for the way to do so, you just have to listen.

"I…have to listen…"

Yukio turned his gaze to Shinewing, staring at the dragon's eyes. All of a sudden, a bright flash of light briefly blinded Yukio. Within it, he saw a line stretching out, connecting several cards before reaching—

"I see now!" Yukio's eyes opened wide. "But, is that truly possible?"

—It is. Within this world of speed, you should be able to grasp the possibility that lies further ahead. The rest is up to you and your will.

"Hallucination or not, thank you, Sensei." Yukio said. "I will definetly answer yours and Shinewing's expectations!"

"What's the matter?" Shun questioned Yukio. "You've been muttering some incomprehensible things for some time now. Are you finally ready to give up and admit defeat?"

"No, not yet!" Yukio declared with a resolute expression as Shinewing's card glowed. "The feelings entrusted to me by my comrade will become the foundation of my final hope! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Full Synchro Scramble! Through its effect, I can Special Summon as many Synchro Monsters as I wish from my Extra Deck, Graveyard and banish zone by ignoring their summoning conditions! However, their attack and defense become 0, their effects are negated and their Level becomes 1! Furthermore, during the End Phase, those Monsters will be banished from my field or Graveyard and I will receive damage equal to their original attack! Assemble to my side, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon, Tempestuous Gale Paladin, Voyager Magician and Drive Magician!"

Yukio's four Synchro Monsters appeared on the field next to Shinewing Rapid Dragon.

"Yukio has assembled a full field of Synchro Monsters!" Melissa exclaimed. "However, with them being essentially useless, what does he plan on doing with them!?"

"Apart from their attack being 0 and their effects being negated, you'll also take damage equal to their attack during the End Phase." Shun seemed confused. "What meaning is there to summoning such weak Monsters?"

"It's true that these Monsters seem useless at first glance." Yukio admitted. "Kind of like how you view us Lancers, eh, Kurosaki? And I'd say the aloof and proud Shinewing Rapid Dragon represents the current you perfectly."

"What's your point, Tachibana Yukio?"

"Even if the power of your allies and comrades is small compared to your own, when they join together with your own as one, they become an unstoppable force!" Yukio declared. "I will prove that right now! I tune the now Level 1 Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon, Tempestuous Gale Paladin, Voyager Magician and Drive Magician with the Level 8 Shinewing Rapid Dragon!"

"What!?" Shun cried out in shock. "Shinewing is a Tuner Monster as well!?"

As his four Monsters turned into four stars and Shinewing turned into eight giant rings that enveloped the entire Duel Lane, Yukio chanted.

"Unwavering faith will call forth a miraculous evolution! Emerge in all your glory and become the radiant star of hope shining brilliantly in the sky! Accel Synchro!"

Following that, Yukio and his D-Wheel suddenly vanished inside a bright flash of light.

"He disappeared!?" Shun frantically looked around. "Where is he!?"

Yukio reappeared behind Shun immediately afterwards, accompanied by the figure of a large dragon hidden within a blinding radiance.

"Descend now, Level 12!" Yukio exclaimed as the dragon soared to the sky. "The Supreme King Savior Dragon – Starlight Wing Radiant Dragon (Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3800/DEF: 3600/LV: 12/SC: 1)!"

Once the glow surrounding it died down somewhat, the features of the dragon were revealed. Its armor was pristine white with sky blue energy lines running throughout it. Several cobalt gems were embedded on its armor, while eight shining wings made entirely out of energy could be seen sprouting from its back. The light reflecting off its armor created an aurora around it, further adding to its sacred appearance.

"How beautiful…" Melissa seemed mesmerized by the sight of the dragon. "Ahem, what I meant to say is that through a bizarre Synchro Summon, Yukio has brought out a Level 12 Monster, the highest Level of Monster there is! Can this last-ditch effort actually turn things around and grant him victory!?"

"I activate Starlight Wing Radiant Dragon's effect!" Yukio stated. "Once during either player's turn, I can negate the effects of all face-up Monsters my opponent controls, make their attack 0 and add their attack to my dragon's until the End Phase! Starlight Veil!"

A massive wave of light was generated from Starlight's wings, enveloping all of Shun's Monsters.

(Revolution Falcon ATK: 2000→0, Arsenal Falcon ATK: 2500→0, Satellite Cannon Falcon ATK: 3000→0, Starlight Wing Radiant Dragon ATK: 3800→11300)

"That's some impressive attack you've got there." Shun smirked. "However, due to Raid Raptors – Eternal, I will receive no battle damage from battles involving "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monsters. And since you can only attack once, you'll receive massive damage due to the effects of your Spell Card and my Trap Card during the End Phase, which will result in your loss."

"It's true that I'll lose since I can only attack once." Yukio let out a sly smile. "However—what if I could increase my number of attacks?"

"What?"

"I activate my last face-down, the Trap Card Supreme King Assault!" Yukio announced. "Through its effect, I can target one Pendulum Monster on my field and reveal the top five cards from my Deck! Then, my Monster can attack a number of times equal to the number of Pendulum Monsters revealed! However, during the Battle Phase's end, I'll receive double the attack of the targeted Monster as damage!"

"Are you serious?" Shun seemed astonished. "In order to survive and win this, all five revealed cards have to be Pendulum Monsters. Otherwise, you'll receive 22600 points of damage once the battle ends. Do you understand how slim the odds of that happening are?"

"Of course I understand." Yukio responded. "However, in order to transform despair into hope, I have to risk everything and grab any chance I can get, no matter how small it may seem. That's how I've survived so far. And I may not have as much confidence in my draws as Tokumatsu-san, but I believe in my comrades! I'm certain my Deck will respond to my wishes! Let's do this!"

Yukio drew his first card and showed it.

"First card! Pendulum Monster, Destiny Magician!"

"A solid start!" Melissa exclaimed. "But can he keep it up!?"

"Second card!" Yukio said. "Pendulum Monster, Wisdom-Eye Magician!"

"Yosh, two down, three to go!" Yugo cheered. "Go!"

"Third card!" Yukio said. "Pendulum Monster, Swordmaster Magician!"

"You can do this, Yukio." Serena clasped her hands together as if praying. "I believe in you."

"Fourth card!" Yukio said. "Pendulum Monster, Supremacy Magician!"

"One more left!" Yuya shouted, ignoring Roget, who was also watching the Duel with some interest. "Hang in there, Yukio!"

"And this is the fifth card!" Yukio announced as he drew the last card. "This Duel will be decided with this draw!"

Yukio checked out his card and then showed it to Kurosaki, his expression unreadable.

"My fifth card is—Pendulum Monster, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

"Impossible!" Shun cried out in shock. "It can attack five times!?"

"Go, Starlight Wing Radiant Dragon!" Yukio said as his Monster split into five differently colored copies. "Take down Kurosaki's Monsters!"

Four of the copies surged forward and tore through Kurosaki's Raid Raptors, destroying them. Then, the copies returned back to the original and were absorbed by it.

"Now, the finale!" Yukio exclaimed. "Starlight Wing Radiant Dragon, attack Kurosaki directly! Radiant Genesis Outcry!"

The dragon opened its maw wide, unleashing a massive blast of pure white energy from it. Before being enveloped by the attack, Shun let out a faint smile.

Shun – LP: 800→0

Yukio: WIN

"I-it's finally settled!" Melissa shouted as the crowd went wild. "With a truly miraculous comeback from a desperate pinch, Tachibana Yukio cinches victory and advances to the next round! The Duel he exhibited today was truly on par with that of our beloved King, Jack Atlas! I don't know about the rest of you, but I'll be keeping a close eye on this fellow!"

"That bastard actually did it!" Yugo exclaimed. "That was awesome! Man, now I really want to face off against him!"

"You sure know how to make everyone worry, don't you?" Serena smiled, but then her left eye started twitching upon seeing the large number of females passionately cheering for Yukio in the audience. "Strange… What's this uncomfortable feeling in my chest and why do I feel like strangling someone all of a sudden…?"

Meanwhile, Yukio and Shun came to a stop inside the Duel Palace and dismounted from their D-Wheels, turning to face each other as they took off their helmets.

"…This Duel is my loss in every manner." Shun eventually said. "I've certainly received a good taste of your resolve and your steeled spirit. And although I'll be heading underground, you can be sure I'll make my way back up in order to defeat all my enemies. So you had better triumph over yours as well in the meantime."

"Don't worry, Kurosaki." Yukio grinned. "You know that I'm a fellow who can survive no matter what the world throws at him, right?"

"That's right." Shun nodded as he extended his fist. "After all, birds of a feather flock together—Yukio."

"Heh, they sure do."

Yukio and Shun bumped fists while smiling as the crowd cheered. After that, Shun took his leave, accompanied by two burly guards.

"A fitting conclusion for such a hot-blooded Duel!" Melissa announced. "The two formerly fierce opponents express their respect for each other before taking their leave! This is truly the embodiment of the Friendship Cup's spirit! The City is one! We are all friends!"

"I'm getting really sick of hearing that nonsense…" Yukio sighed. "In any case, I guess it's back to the penthouse, and then straight to bed after the final Duel of the day concludes…"

* * *

 _At Security's headquarters…_

"That was an interesting Duel for sure." Roget said as he moved a black knight piece forward and knocked out a black rook piece on his chessboard. "But what's more important is that things are finally coming along regarding Hiiragi Yuzu's matter."

Roget had noticed Yuzu standing on a walkway during the final turn of the Duel. Wasting no time, he had ordered Security units to apprehend her and had Yuya dragged away by his men when he tried to stop him while expressing his confidence that Shiunin Sora would protect her.

"While it's a shame that I wasn't able to get Sakaki Yuya to cooperate with me willingly, there are still other ways to place him under my control." Roget showed a sinister smirk. "Although that Contact Fusion Tachibana Yukio used is a cause for concern, there's nothing he can do in those circumstances even if he's an agent of Academia. As such, there is only a small matter left before my plan moves on to the next phase."

Roget stared at Serena and Yugo's images as he placed the black queen piece and a black pawn piece across each other.

"It's imperative that Serena wins her next match so as to become a shared idol for Tops and Commons alike." Roget said. "And when Sergey crushes her along with Jack Atlas, the heart and soul of the City will truly belong to me. After that, it's checkmate. There's nothing anyone will be able to do anymore to prevent me from becoming the absolute ruler of this dimension."

Roget let out a boisterous laugh as he knocked the king piece down…

* * *

Card Corner

 **Raid Raptors – Treason Lanius**

ATK: 1100, DEF: 1200, LV: 4

Dark/Winged Beast/Effect

Monster Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand to your opponent's side of the field in defense mode, and if you do, draw cards equal to the number of "Raid Raptors" Monsters you control.

 **Wraith Magician**

ATK: 1700, DEF: 2100, LV: 5, SC: 2

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target one Monster on the field; reduce its attack by an amount equal to its Level x 200.

Monster Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned successfully, you can special summon one Level 4 or lower Pendulum Monster from your Graveyard or banish zone. That Monster cannot attack as long as it remains face-up on the field and its effect is negated.

 **Shinewing Rapid Dragon**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500, LV: 8, SC: 2

Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect

1 Pendulum Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Pendulum Synchro Monsters

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when a card effect is activated that would negate the activation of one of your Monster's effects, negate that effect and destroy that card. You can banish one Tuner and one or more non-Tuner monsters; special summon this card from your Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: You can perform a Synchro Summon using this card during your Battle Phase and your opponent's Main Phase apart from your Main Phase. Once per turn, you can banish up to two Pendulum Monsters from your hand, Extra Deck and/or Graveyard and target up to two Monsters on your side of the field; increase or reduce their Levels by an amount equal to the Levels of the discarded Monsters (this is a Quick Effect). Once during your Main Phase or during either player's turn when an opponent's Monster activates its effect by first negating that effect, you can equip an opponent's Monster to this card and have it gain ATK equal to that Monster's ATK. Only one Monster can be equipped to this card every time. If this card would be destroyed, you can send the equipped Monster to the Graveyard instead. If this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Starlight Wing Radiant Dragon**

ATK: 3800, DEF: 3600, LV: 12, SC: 1

Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect

1 Synchro Tuner Dragon-type Monster + 2 or more Synchro Monsters

Pendulum Effect: Once during either player's turn, negate the activation of an opponent's Monster effect and destroy it. Once per turn, when a Pendulum Monster on your side of the field battles with an opponent's special summoned Monster, you can make your Monster gain half of that Monster's ATK. You can banish one Tuner and two or more non-Tuner monsters; special summon this card from your Pendulum Zone, but its effects are negated.

Monster Effect: Once during either player's turn, you can make the ATK of your opponent's Monsters 0 and negate their effects; also, this card gains ATK equal to the sum of the ATK lost by your opponent's monsters until the End Phase (this is a Quick Effect). While this card is face-up on the field, you can negate the activation of an opponent's card effect that would affect this card for a number of times equal to the number of non-Tuner Monsters used for its Synchro Summon. If this card is destroyed, return all other cards on the field back to the hand, and then you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Rank-Up-Magic Mirage Force**

Normal Spell Card

Target one "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster you control; special summon from your Extra Deck one "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster which is one Rank higher than the target by using this card as an Xyz Material (this Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon).

 **Dimension Collapse**

Action Spell

The first Monster on your opponent's side of the field that is destroyed is banished.

 **Raid Raptors – Sabotage Strike**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If you control a "Raid Raptors" Monster, you can target one Spell or Trap Card on the field; negate its effects as long as it remains face-up on the field.

 **Overlay Gate**

Normal Spell Card

Target one Monster that is attached as material to an Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon it.

 **Malfunction**

Action Spell

Target one Monster on the field; negate its effects until the End Phase.

 **Raptor's Buster Launcher**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card only to a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster. Once during either player's turn, you can negate an effect that would target this card. If the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster as a result of a battle, you can banish a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster from your Graveyard to banish a Monster on your opponent's Monster of the field and have them draw a card. If the equipped Monster is destroyed, you can add one Level 4 or lower "Raid Raptors" Monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **Cycle of Rebirth**

Normal Spell Card

Banish up to five face-up Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck and draw an equal amount of cards from your Deck.

 **Rank-Up-Magic Recusant Force**

Quick-Play Spell Card

You can only activate this card during your opponent's turn. If a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster you control would be destroyed as a result of battle with an opponent's Monster, negate its destruction, reduce the battle damage to 0 and end the Battle Phase. During your next Standby Phase, special summon one "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster which is two Ranks higher than that Monster by using it as an Xyz Material (this Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon).

 **Raid Raptors – Stealth Maneuver**

Normal Spell Card

You can Special Summon as many "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monsters as possible from your Graveyard randomly to your opponent's side of the field in defense mode. Then, draw a number of cards equal to the number of Special Summoned Monsters.

 **Raid Raptors – Reclamation**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If your opponent controls "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monsters that formerly belonged to you, take control of these Monsters.

 **Full Synchro Scramble**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Special Summon as many Synchro Monsters as you wish from your Extra Deck, Graveyard and/or banish zone (ignoring their summoning conditions), but their ATK becomes 0, their Level becomes 1 and their effects are negated. During the End Phase, banish these monsters from your field or Graveyard and take damage equal to the sum of their original ATK.

 **Overlay Secure Zone**

Normal Trap Card

Detach an Xyz Material from an Xyz Monster you control; until the End Phase, all Xyz Monsters on your field are unaffected by your opponent's card effects.

 **Rank-Up Revision**

Normal Trap Card

Target one "Rank-Up-Magic" card in your Graveyard; banish it and apply its effects if there's a suitable target on your field.

 **Raid Raptors – Eternal**

Continuous Trap Card

You take no battle damage from battles involving "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monsters. If this card is destroyed, target one "Raid Raptors" Monster in your Graveyard and return it to your hand.

 **Raid Raptors – Carpet Bombing**

Normal Trap Card

During the End Phase of the turn this card was activated, your opponent receives damage equal to the number of "Raid Raptors" Monsters you control at that time x 400.

 **Raid Raptors – Sacrifice Charge**

Counter Trap Card

When an opponent's Monster activates its effect, you can tribute one "Raid Raptors" Monster you control to negate its effects until the End Phase and prevent it from attacking in this turn's Battle Phase.

 **Supreme King Assault**

Normal Trap Card

Target one Pendulum Monster on your side of the field, then reveal 5 cards from the top of your Deck; the targeted Monster can attack as many times as the number of revealed Pendulum Monsters in this turn's Battle Phase. No other monsters you control can attack. At the Battle Phase's end, take damage equal to double that Monster's ATK on the field.

 **And that concludes Chapter 19. As some of you had guessed and as I hinted in past chapters, Yukio's dragons have a final stage of evolution. In this chapter, Clearwing's final form, Starlight Wing Radiant Dragon made its debut to aid Yukio in defeating Kurosaki. Both its summoning scene and the way in which it defeated Kurosaki are heavily reminiscent of similar scenes in 5Ds, something which I'm sure you've realized. I couldn't help but write it in such a manner and I don't regret it! Regarding the other final forms, they'll appear further down the line so look forward to it. Yukio's reason for fighting has also been revealed, along with the mysterious exchange he had with Akaba Reiji back in Chapter 12. I'll also add that the 'hallucination' that encouraged Yukio merely borrowed the image of his old teacher and will play a small, but important role later.**

 **The first episode of Vrains also came out a few days ago. Even though there were no Duels in it, I actually enjoyed it very much and it has made me look forward to the rest of the series. For those who have seen it, what's your opinion?**

 **That's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Greetings, community! I think I should probably stop saying that my next chapters will be delayed, since I manage to get them out on time in the end. Of course, I paid a hefty price for that this time since my eyes feel like they've been barbecued from all the extra hours I spent in my PC during my day-off and today, so I don't think I'll be doing that again. In any case, without further ado, please enjoy Chapter 20 while I place some ice cubes on my eyes or something.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – Signs of Armageddon**

"Somehow, I was able to win against Kurosaki. However, what was that phantom that appeared before me back there…?"

Yukio wondered as he stared at Starlight Wing Radiant Dragon's card in his room. Just a little while ago, he was locked in an intense battle against Kurosaki Shun, one of the most unsociable and distrusting members of the Lancers. In the end, he was able to claim victory and eventually come to an understanding with him through this Duel. However, that was only made possible due to the advice of a ghostly figure that resembled his old teacher, through which he was able to acquire Clearwing's final form.

"Assuming Kouji-sensei hasn't passed away and came here as a ghost to cheer me up, someone or something had to be using his form as a disguise to communicate with me back then." Yukio reasoned. "Still, that raises the question of who the Hell that was and what their purpose is. Not to mention…I'm certain I saw something else within that mysterious light…"

Back then, he had gazed inside Shinewing's eyes in an attempt to discover the way to release its full power by making contact with the dragon's will. Although Shinewing guided him to the end of that path, Yukio had also briefly glimpsed something that looked like a blank card behind Starlight Wing's then shadowed figure.

"The more things I discover, the more questions I end up having…" Yukio said while letting out a deep sigh. "What an irritating paradox. Well, I suppose I'll put it aside for now. After all, the final match of the day is about to begin."

Turning his gaze on the television, Yukio saw the familiar figure of Melissa Claire, who was commenting on upcoming events while riding a helicopter that flew above the Duel Palace like usual.

[Now, it's time for the final match of the third round!] Melissa announced. [The Duelists competing for the final spot in the best four are—Yugo and Serena! Let's welcome both of them as they make their way to the course!]

Shortly after the two of them made their way to the starting line, Serena scolded Yugo for seemingly daydreaming and ignoring her. In response, Yugo attempted to hug her while screaming Rin's name, which resulted in Serena sending him flying with an uppercut.

"Seriously, Yugo…?" Yukio shook his head in exasperation at that scene. "Rin might be Serena's Synchro counterpart, but how the Hell could you confuse the two? The announcer clearly said she was Serena before for crying out loud."

It seemed to Yukio that Yugo was a bit of an airhead to put it mildly. This impression was further reinforced when Yugo still tried to hug Serena even though she clearly stated that she wasn't Rin, which resulted in him receiving a barrage of kicks and punches in return. He certainly was a stubborn fellow.

[Hey, Yugo, how long are you going to keep this up?] Melissa complained. [We can't start like this. And you have to get on with your Duel with Serena—eh, we're out of time? Well…in that case…we've kept you waiting, everyone! But now, it's time for the final Duel of the second round to begin!]

"Serena, you must win this Duel by any means necessary." Roget remarked before opening a communications channel. "Everyone, pay attention to the movements of Serena's D-Wheel. Should the need present itself, prepare to change the Duel Lanes."

Shortly afterwards, the Duel began, although Yugo got off to a late start due to his earlier antics. Despite that, he was able to overtake Serena and take the first turn. However, he only summoned Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke in attack mode, ending his turn with that.

"What the Hell is that idiot doing?" Yukio had an incredulous expression on his face. "Placing a Monster with 1200 attack in attack mode with no face-downs to support it is practically suicide against an offensive player like Serena."

True to his prediction, Serena quickly brought out Moonlight Cat Dancer and used its effect to attack Den-Den Daiko Duke twice, reducing Yugo's Life Points to 1600 in an instant. Although Yugo was able to Synchro Summon on his turn, bringing out Highspeedroid Puzzle, the course abruptly changed, allowing Serena to grab an Action Card that enabled her to end the Battle Phase and protect Cat Dancer from Puzzle.

"What?" Yukio's eyes opened wide. "Why did the course change all of a sudden? And just at the moment Yugo was about to destroy Cat Dancer to boot. Something doesn't feel right here…"

On her turn, Serena fused her Cat Dancer and Black Sheep to bring out Moonlight Panther Dancer, attacking Yugo's Puzzle with it. After receiving 200 points of damage from the first attack, Yugo dashed forward in an attempt to grab an Action Card, but was unable to do so since the course abruptly changed once more.

"Again?" Yukio narrowed his eyes. "There's no mistake; that bastard Roget is interfering with this Duel. But for what purpose though? Why does he want Serena to win? No matter what his goal is, it can't be anything good…"

Although Yugo seemed like he was about to lose, he activated Re-Dice, allowing him to summon Clear Wing Synchro Dragon due to a successful dice roll. In response, Yuya and Yukio's Decks began glowing once more, with their respective dragons forcing the two boys to synchronize with Yugo once more.

"Let's go!" All three declared as one. "The real fun has just begun!"

"Since the attack was diverted from the 1300 attack Puzzle to the 2500 Clear Wing, you'll receive less damage." Serena said. "But you're still no match for my Monster! Go, Panther Dancer! Attack Clear Wing!"

"Like I said before, I don't know when to quit." Yugo declared. "I'm not planning to simply reduce the damage here. With Clear Wing as the target, I activate the Trap Card, Dice Colosseum of Destiny! I roll a dice, and if the result is an even number, Clear Wing gains 1000 attack during damage calculation! If not, Clear Wing is destroyed!"

"You're gambling again?" Serena smirked. "You sure don't know when to quit. However, are you feeling confident that your luck will last?"

"Obviously." Yukio said through Yugo. "After all—you should know that those who are strong enough determine their own luck, Serena!"

"Eh…?" Serena seemed astonished as she briefly saw the face of a familiar silver-haired boy superimposed over Yugo's. "Those words… They are the same as the ones Yukio used back then…"

"Let's do this once more!" Yugo exclaimed. "Go, dice roll!"

The dice that was shot out of the Trap Card briefly rolled before landing on six.

"The result is six!" Melissa announced. "It's an even number! That means Clear Wing's attack goes up!"

(Clear Wing ATK: 2500→3500)

"Yugo's Monster has more attack than Serena's Monster now!" Melissa continued. "If this attack resumes, Serena will take damage!"

"Tch." Serena clicked her tongue. "I'm out of options…"

"Serena, you won't lose." Roget declared. "I will not let you lose. Alter the course point again from X-4 to GG-6."

Following Roget's order, the Duel Lanes changed once again, allowing Serena to grab an Action Card in the new lane.

"Hoh, it seems like Lady Luck is favoring you a lot today." Yugo grinned. "When you're in a pinch, the course changes and you can get to Action Cards. Well, I can't say that I don't like this challenge."

"I activate the Action Spell Miracle!" Serena said. "With its effect, Panther Dancer isn't destroyed and the battle damage is halved!"

Clear Wing struck Panther Dancer with its claws, but was unable to destroy it.

Serena – LP: 4000→3650

"At the end of the Battle Phase, Clear Wing's attack returns to normal (Clear Wing ATK: 3500→2500)." Yugo said.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Serena stated. "Although I'm not too keen on it, I've been saved by luck just like you."

"Luck?" Yugo and Yuya smirked together. "I wonder about that."

"What?"

"You were saved by the changing course, not by luck." Yugo and Yukio clarified. "Well, even if the entire City wants you to win, I'll be the one who emerges victorious! My turn! Draw! I summon Speedroid Pachingo-Kart (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)!"

A small Monster that looked like a cross between a kart and a pinball machine appeared on Yugo's field.

"When this card is summoned successfully, I can destroy one card on the field!" Yugo explained. "And on the turn I use this effect, Pachingo-Kart cannot attack! I choose to destroy Panther Dancer!"

"That's too bad." Serena stated. "Panther Dancer can't be destroyed by my opponent's card effects."

"Before you negate my destruction effect, there's something I have to do first." Yugo smirked. "I activate Clear Wing's effect! When a Level 5 or higher Monster on the field is targeted by a Monster effect, that effect is negated and that Monster is destroyed! I destroy Pachingo-Kart! Dichroic Mirror!"

A stream of light erupted from Clear Wing's wings, enveloping Pachingo-Kart and destroying it.

"And due to Clear Wing's effect, its attack increases by an amount equal to that of Pachingo-Kart's attack until the End Phase (Clear Wing ATK: 2500→4300)!"

"4300 attack?" Serena's expression hardened. "I see; your aim was to increase Clear Wing's attack instead of destroying my Panther Dancer."

"Let's go!" The three boys exclaimed. "Battle! I attack Panther Dancer with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Just as Clear Wing was getting ready to attack, the course was altered once more.

"Tch." Yugo and Yuya clicked their tongues. "That damn course is at it again…"

"How unnecessary." Serena seemed irritated. "I don't need others fighting my battles for me!"

Up ahead in Serena's path was another Action Card. However—Serena rode past it, ignoring it completely. Immediately afterwards, Clear Wing destroyed Panther Dancer, generating a shockwave that shook Serena's D-Wheel.

Serena – LP: 3650→2150

"Serena took damage!" Melissa announced. "Moreover, she totally ignored the Action Card in front of her! Why? What's going on, Serena!?"

"Fool!" Roget cursed. "What are you thinking!?"

"There's no way I'll take an opportunity that's clearly a set-up!" Serena declared. "I'll win with my own strength!"

"You're wrong there, Serena." Yugo and Yukio admonished her. "No matter when, no matter the situation, you have to grab any chance you can get! My childhood friend who looks so much like you used to get mad and tell me off like this."

Yugo showed Serena the Action Card which she had chosen not to take and which he had grabbed while smirking.

"An Action Card!" Serena exclaimed. "Is that…?"

"Yeah, it's the one you missed earlier." Yugo confirmed it. "Thanks to you, I got it!"

"I see." Serena said. "However, that doesn't change anything. I'll still defeat you in my own way and my own terms! That's my pride as a Duelist! I'll give everything I've got in my Duel and I'll definitely defeat you!"

"Bring it on!" Yugo issued his own challenge with a fearless expression. "I'll win this Duel my way too!"

"Both Duelists make their declarations of victory!" Melissa exclaimed. "This Duel's heating up!"

"I activate the Trap Card Moonlight Reincarnation Dance!" Serena stated. "When a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster on my field is destroyed, I can add two "Moonlight" Monsters from my Deck to my hand through its effect! I choose Moonlight Wolf and Moonlight Tiger!"

"Pendulum's next, huh…?" Yugo muttered. "It looks like you're all set. "

"Yeah, I'm all set for victory."

"Interesting." Yugo smiled at Serena's declaration. "I set one card face-down and end my turn. And during the End Phase, Clear Wing's effect ends and its attack returns to normal (Clear Wing ATK: 4300→2500)."

At the moment, Yugo and Serena entered the Duel Palace once more, with the audience cheering for the two of them loudly. Unbeknownst to everyone, a purple-haired individual with a glowing card on his hand was also watching the Duel from the top of the Duel Palace, an impassive expression on his face.

"How's this for hyped!?" Yugo exclaimed with a wide grin on his face. "Let's get everyone even more pumped up! —Wait a minute… It feels like I should say something here. Something like a catchphrase…"

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

The one who had said that was, unexpectedly enough, Serena, who had a wide smile on her face. Although she wasn't sure why she used Yuya's catchphrase, it felt appropriate to do so here.

"That's the one!" The three synchronized boys exclaimed together. "You can do it if you try after all, Serena!"

"The Duel returns to the highway course!" Melissa commented with evident enthusiasm. "What will Serena come up with!? What will Yugo do!?"

"My turn!" Serena announced. "Draw! Using the Scale 1 Moonlight Wolf and the Scale 5 Moonlight Tiger, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Serena, with her two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 4! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Moonlight Black Sheep (ATK: 100/DEF: 600/LV: 2) and Moonlight Purple Butterfly (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)!"

Two beams of light emerged from the Pendulum portal, which solidified into the form of Monsters.

"I activate Moonlight Tiger's Pendulum Effect!" Serena declared. "Once per turn, I can negate the effect of a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it! However, the Monster Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack and is destroyed during the End Phase! Come, Panther Dancer (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

Panther Dancer returned once more to the field.

"You summoned a Monster that can't attack and will be destroyed during the End Phase?" Yugo and Yukio wondered. "Let's see what you've got up your sleeve! Although I'm pretty sure I can guess what you're planning…"

"Next, I activate Moonlight Wolf's Pendulum Effect!" Serena continued. "Once per turn, I can Fusion Summon a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by banishing the necessary materials from my hand or field! I fuse Panther Dancer, Black Sheep and Purple Butterfly!"

As her three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Serena chanted.

"Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The beast lurking in jet-black darkness! The butterfly that wields violet poison! Swirl in a vortex of the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness, Moonlight Lio Dancer (ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

Serena's strongest Fusion Monster appeared on the field while brandishing its sword menacingly.

"Moonlight Lio Dancer…" The three boys muttered. "As expected, you brought that out."

"Battle!" Serena exclaimed. "Moonlight Lio Dancer, attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Royal Moon Edge!"

"I activate the Action Spell Rejuvenation!" Yugo and Yuya shouted. "With this card's effect, I increase Clear Wing's attack by 800 during damage calculation (Clear Wing ATK: 2500→3300)! Also, Clear Wing cannot be destroyed by this battle!"

"You used the Action Card I ignored?" Serena seemed astonished, but then smiled. "If I had grabbed that card, Panther Dancer wouldn't have been destroyed and I would have taken less damage. Thanks to that however—I'm enjoying this Duel!"

Following Serena's words, Lio Dancer struck Clear Wing with its sword, generating a shockwave, but failing to destroy it.

"Due to Rejuvenation's effect, Clear Wing cannot be destroyed!" Melissa announced. "However, Yugo will still receive damage!"

Yugo – LP: 1400→1200

"Rejuvenation's effect ends now." Yugo said. "Therefore, Clear Wing's attack returns to normal (Clear Wing ATK: 3300→2500)."

"Don't relax just yet." Serena warned Yugo. "Lio Dancer can also attack twice per Battle Phase! And after the first attack, all Monsters on my opponent's field are destroyed!"

"For real!?" Yugo cried out. "Geez, these Monsters of yours are relentless!"

"It looks like the odds are in my favor again." Serena remarked. "Say farewell to your dragon!"

"Don't be so hasty." The three boys declared as one. "Nothing has been decided yet!"

"No, I'll end it with this!" Serena said with confidence. "I'll destroy Clear Wing with Lio Dancer's effect! Predator Authority!"

"I activate Clear Wing's effect!" Yugo and Yuya announced. "When a Level 5 or higher Monster activates its effect, that effect is negated and that Monster is destroyed! Dichroic Mirror!"

"It's no use!" Serena exclaimed as a barrier appeared around Lio Dancer, blocking the stream of light that had erupted from the dragon's wings. "Lio Dancer cannot be targeted or destroyed by my opponent's card effects! As such, Clear Wing can't avoid destruction!"

"I'm not done!" Yukio said through Yugo. "I banish Rejuvenation from my Graveyard to activate my Counter Trap, Miracle Cool Mirror! Through its effect, Clear Wing cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects for this turn!"

"Even if your Monster cannot be destroyed, Lio Dancer still has one more attack!" Serena pointed out. "Take 1000 damage! Go, Lio Dancer! Royal Moon Edge!"

Lio Dancer slashed at Clear Wing, failing to destroy it once more, but generating another powerful shockwave that almost blew Yugo's D-Wheel off course.

Yugo – LP: 1200→200

"Heh, I see." Serena smirked. "So you're not just depending on luck all the time. Not bad. I end my turn."

"A back-and-forth exchange of offense and defense is taking place as the two Duelists cut down each other's Life Points!" Melissa announced. "This is a worthy Duel to end the second round! Serena, do your best! Yugo, we wish you all the best too!"

"The real fun has just begun!" The three boys declared once more. "My turn! Draw! I activate the effect of Den-Den Daiko Duke in my Graveyard! When I have less than 1000 Life Points, I can banish this card to Special Summon a Tuner Monster from my Graveyard! Come, Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice (ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1)!"

The dice-like Monster surrounded by six orbs appeared on the field once more.

"I tune the Level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with the Level 1 Red-Eyed Dice!" As Clear Wing turned into seven stars and Red-Eyed Dice turned into a single ring surrounding them, the three boys chanted as one. "Spread those wings shining with sacred light and strike down your enemies with your radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon (Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

A dragon whose wings and part of its armor was made of glowing crystals appeared on Yugo's field.

"Battle!" Yugo exclaimed. "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, attack Moonlight Lio Dancer!"

"Have you lost it!?" Serena looked astonished. "Lio Dancer has higher attack than your Crystal Wing!"

"At this moment, Crystal Wing's effect activates!" Yugo and Yuya shouted. "When it battles a Level 5 or higher Monster, it adds that Monster's attack to its own during the battle (Crystal Wing ATK: 3000→6500)!"

"An attack of 6500!?" Serena cried out in shock. "It has far surpassed Lio Dancer's attack!"

"Now, the finale!" Yukio and Yugo declared. "Go, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon! Crystallos Edge of Gale!"

Following Yugo's command, Crystal Wing shot upwards, surrounded by an aura of light. Immediately afterwards, it charged towards Lio Dancer, piercing through it and destroying it.

Serena – LP: 2150→0

Yugo: WIN

"Eh…?" With the conclusion of the Duel, Yukio found himself in his room again. "Just now, I'm sure I was… No, there's no mistake this time; I was really dueling. Or rather, I somehow synchronized with Yugo, who was dueling Serena, as strange as that sounds. How did this happen…?"

Turning his gaze to his Deck, Yukio pulled out Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon and Clearwing Fast Dragon.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Yukio asked his cards. "Why…were my senses synchronized with Yugo's? And unless I'm mistaken, I sensed Yuya's presence as well… Damn it, what's going on here? It's one mysterious phenomenon after another these days. But I can't shake off the feeling that everything is connected somehow. Argh, this is so frustrating!"

Although he was deeply troubled by all this, the sight of Yugo leaving the Duel Palace on his D-Wheel caught his attention. Where the devil was he going in such a hurry? Judging from his expression, something had disturbed him big time. But more importantly, since Serena lost, she would be heading to the underground garbage disposal facility. However, there was no guarantee of that, since it was highly possible Roget was targeting both her and Yuzu.

"If only I could escape from this damn place…" Yukio lamented as he paced around the room. "But right now, it seems more likely to fly using my hands alone. Tch, how much longer do we have to put up with this?"

At that moment, Melissa's next announcement from within the King's throne in the Duel Palace caught his attention.

[With this, the second round of the Friendship Cup has come to an end!] Melissa exclaimed. [And what a round it was, filled with awe-inspiring Duels that had us all in the edge of our seats! Now, in order to conclude this day, let's hear a few words about today's Duels from our beloved King, Jack Atlas!]

After Melissa said that, the camera turned to Jack, who, as always, was sitting on his throne with a relaxed expression.

[King, everyone is anxious to hear your opinion about our best four.] Melissa stated. [Whom do you rate the highest among Sakaki Yuya, Tachibana Yukio, Yugo and Sergey Volkov?]

[All four Duelists have demonstrated great skill and power during their Duels.] Jack responded. [Sakaki Yuya especially seems to have grown somewhat compared to our first Duel. Regarding my opinion about who's currently the strongest, I have to admit I was impressed with Tachibana Yukio's Duels the most so far.]

"Me?" Yukio pointed at himself. "The King has rated me above the others? Well, that's surprising and quite flattering."

[Tachibana Yukio, huh?] Melissa said. [Could you perhaps elaborate a bit more on that, King?]

[I felt a burning fighting spirit and an unflinching resolve emanating from his Duels.] Jack explained. [Furthermore, apart from his skills, which are top-notch, that new Synchro he created towards the end of the battle with Kurosaki Shun and the near-miraculous reversal he pulled off that resulted in his victory have both piqued my interest.]

[Then, do you believe this year's title match will be between you and Tachibana Yukio?]

[It's way too early to say that.] Jack responded. [Any of the four finalists could advance to the title match. However, I can certainly say that I will give a good taste of the King's power to anyone who does manage to reach me! All four of them had best sharpen their fangs to their utmost limits if they wish to at least stand a chance against the King!]

"Hoh?" Yukio smirked. "That's an interesting challenge."

[The King fearlessly declares that he will emerge victorious no matter which of the four finalists he ends up facing!] Melissa exclaimed. [That's our Jack! Thank you very much for your time, King! With that, the third day finally comes to an end so—eh, an urgent announcement? What's up with that? My apologies, everyone, but there have been some last-minute developments regarding the Friendship Cup. An official announcement from Security Headquarters will come shortly, so be patient for a while longer.]

"An urgent announcement…?" Yukio bit his thumb. "What's going on here? Somehow, I've got a really bad feeling about this…"

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier, at Security's headquarters…_

"Hey! What happened to Serena!? Respond at once!"

Needless to say, Roget was currently furious. Not only had Serena lost her Duel despite all his meticulous planning, he had also lost contact with the Security units who were supposed to pick her up and bring her to him before she was sent underground. At that moment, a voice was heard from the communications channel.

[We have Serena-dono under our protection.]

"What!?" Roget exclaimed. "Who are you!?"

[My name is Tsukikage.]

Roget paled upon hearing that. Tsukikage was a member of Akaba Reiji's Lancers and was the first one among them who had been sent underground. If he was taking action right now, that meant—

"Capital Building!" Roget opened another communications channel in a hurry. "What's going on there!? Can you hear me!?"

Suddenly, Akaba Reiji's face appeared on the screen, shocking Roget.

[I have dealt with the Security units currently stationed in this Capital Building.] Reiji declared. [All five of the Council members are safe. Judging from your reaction, I assume you failed to capture Serena as well, correct? We will not give Serena or Hiiragi Yuzu to you. Of course, the same thing goes for Academia.]

"You damn bastard!" Roget exploded. "Does that mean you have Hiiragi Yuzu in your grasp as well!? I already have full control of the City! I'll remind you there's nothing you can do!"

Roget severed the connection and opened another channel to the laboratory, an expression of fury on his face.

"What's the status on Sergey's repair surgery!?"

[We have just completed it.] The scientist stated. [The brainwashing device is functioning as well.]

"Good." Roget said after composing himself somewhat. "In that case, have him head to the Hall of Dominion at once! Get him ready immediately!"

[Yes, sir!]

After signing off, Roget sat down while breathing heavily.

"No matter where Akaba Reiji has hidden Hiiragi Yuzu and Serena, I'll definitely find them." Roget said. "And I'll also have Sergey wipe out everyone as well… But in order for that to come to pass, I'll need the public to be completely focused on the Friendship Cup first. And I have the perfect match-up in mind to do just that."

Roget let out a sinister smirk upon saying that…

* * *

 _Back to the present…_

[To everyone in the stands and our folks watching from home, we have a big surprise for all of you!] Melissa exclaimed. [We just got word from our tournament officials and surprise, surprise! They have declared the first match of the semi-finals will be starting tonight!]

"That…is quite suspicious to say the least." Yukio rubbed his chin as he watched the audience cheering with apparent enthusiasm at the prospect of watching another Duel. "Something unexpected must have happened. However, anything that can rattle the Director of Security can only be good news for us. I wonder if our fearless leader is making his move."

[Now then, no-one can deny that this could be the match of the century!] Melissa announced. [The first match of the Friendship Cup's semi-finals is—Sakaki Yuya versus Tachibana Yukio!]

"Yuya is dueling?" Sora, who was making his way to Security Headquarters to save him, was shocked. "Even though he was captured by Security? Something's not right here…"

"So I'm going out again, huh?" Yukio remarked as the door behind him opened and the bellboy who usually escorted him appeared. "You, have you heard anything about the reason the semi-finals are taking place now?"

"I'm afraid I don't have a clue, Yukio-san." The bellboy responded thus. "In any case, please follow me to the pit area."

"Very well. Lead the way."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Security's headquarters…_

"While I would have preferred having Sakaki Yuya undergo the mind-altering surgery, Akaba Reiji's interference has slightly disrupted my plans." Roget said as he moved another piece forward on his chessboard. "However, what matters the most now is providing the audience with a spectacle they won't be able to tear their eyes from so that I can deal with Akaba Reiji and the Council at my leisure. And in order to do that, I need these two to make their Duel as flashy and awe-inspiring as possible."

Upon saying so, Roget opened a window depicting the schematics of some kind of chip.

"Installed within these two's helmets are devices which stimulate the part of the brain that governs aggression through electrical shocks." Roget smirked. "No matter what sort of person one is, they always have their primal instincts buried deep within them. And when that rage is brought to the surface, these two will Duel with such vigor and passion that will completely captivate the City, providing me with a perfect distraction. Well, if I can also get rid of that potential Academia agent, Tachibana Yukio, through this Duel, that would be even better."

Roget opened a communications channel, addressing his subordinates.

"Just like the Duel with Serena, pay attention to Sakaki Yuya's D-Wheel and prepare to alter the course whenever it's necessary."

[Yes, sir!]

"Now, show me the most exciting Duel there is in order to celebrate my success in gaining rule of this dimension, Sakaki Yuya, Tachibana Yukio!" Roget laughed. "Destroy each other for the sake of this City's entertainment!"

* * *

 _At the Duel Palace…_

Amidst deafening cheers, both Yuya and Yukio arrived at the starting line almost simultaneously, turning to each other.

"In any other situation, I would be looking forward to Dueling you, Yuya." Yukio said. "However, I can't help but feel that something strange is afoot here."

"You would be correct in thinking so." Yuya tightened his grasp on the accelerator. "Right now, the members of the Council, Reiji and Reira are restrained by Security under Roget's orders. What's worse is that Roget is a member of Academia that has defected and is planning to take control of the City for himself."

"As I thought, Roget is truly an Academia agent." Yukio narrowed his eyes. "And since he's gone rogue, it makes sense as to why he didn't summon the Obelisk Force as soon as he found out Yuzu and Serena were here. However, you say that Roget has captured Akaba Reiji, Reira and the Council? That means he essentially controls the City now, which is not good news for us."

"I know…" Yuya sighed. "On the plus side, I ran into Sora after my match with Shinji. It turns out he rescued Yuzu after her Duel with Sergey. He also promised he would protect her from both Roget and Academia."

"Eh, you do remember that Sora is an Academia agent, correct?" Yukio pointed out. "Can we really trust him?"

"I trust him." Yuya said with a resolute look. "Sora is still our friend despite his allegiance to Academia. I'm certain he'll keep Yuzu safe to the best of his abilities."

"…If you say so, I'll trust your judgement." Yukio eventually said. "After all, we have more pressing concerns right now. Since Roget arranged for this match to take place earlier than scheduled, it means something big has happened and he needs to keep the City's residents distracted in order to resolve it. I'm thinking that Akaba Reiji has probably made a move."

"Reiji has?" Yuya seemed surprised. "Even if that's the case, we can't remain idle. We have to get out of here somehow and reach the Hall of Dominion in order to join together with Reiji and Reira."

"That would be a good first step." Yukio nodded. "Do you have any ideas?"

"The course will take us near the Hall of Dominion, correct?" Yuya said. "When we reach that point, we'll jump from our D-Wheels by using our Monsters to support us. Once we're out of the course, we'll make our way towards the building."

"That sounds both reckless and dangerous." Yukio let out a wide grin. "I like it. Let's do this, Yuya!"

"Right!"

"Now, it's almost time for our Night Duel!" Melissa announced. "The night stage for this match looks like jewels and gems scattered from an overturned treasure box! Just what kind of battle will take place here!? Let's find out right now! Action Field On! Field Spell, Cross Over Accel!"

[Duel Mode, on. Auto-pilot, standby.]

A purple dome enveloped the Duel Palace and its surroundings as the Action Cards spread across the Duel Lanes and both D-Wheels materialized their energy blades. Once the countdown that had appeared before the two Duelists reached 0, Melissa exclaimed.

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted as they dashed forward at full speed.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Yuya – LP: 4000

"Both D-Wheels started at almost the same time!" Melissa exclaimed. "Which one of our two Duelists will start things up!? Both of them are neck-and-neck as they make their way to the exit. But the one who's exiting the Duel Palace first is—Yuya! Therefore, the first turn is his!"

"Alright, let's do this!" Yuya declared as he spread his arms wide. "Ladies and gentlemen! In this night sky of the city overflowing with light, feast your eyes on a beautiful flower of Entertainment that will bloom right before you! My turn! First, enjoy this beautiful and energetic dance! I activate the Spell Card Hippo Carn—oops, my apologies. Let's top that with the Quick-Play Spell Card Super Hippo Carnival! Through its effect, I will Special Summon Entermate Discover Hippo (ATK: 800/DEF: 800/LV: 3) from my Deck!"

The pink hippo dressed in a suit appeared on the field.

"When this card is summoned, the remainder of my field is filled with Hippo Tokens (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!" Yuya said. "Now then, come forth and show us your captivating dance, Hippos!"

Four hippos dressed like samba dancers appeared on the field, beginning a dance alongside Discover Hippo.

"What do you think?" Yuya pointed at his Monsters. "These are the Hippo Dancers of Super Hippo Carnival! Please enjoy their entertaining dance to your heart's content!"

"This is an amazing leading punch by Yuya!" Melissa announced as the crowd cheered. "He's grabbed a hold of the audience's hearts with his Monsters' dance!"

"With this, the first act of our performance comes to an end!" Yuya made a small bow. "Now then, let's see what my partner Yukio will come up with to liven things up even further!"

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! I summon Destiny Magician (ATK: 1800/DEF: 500/LV: 4/SC: 1)!"

A magician clad in navy blue armor and holding two scissor-shaped blades appeared to the field. Immediately afterwards, Yukio spotted an Action Spell in front of him and grabbed it. However, his expression fell a bit upon seeing what it was.

"…I activate the Action Spell Token Replication." Yukio stated with an apparent lack of enthusiasm. "Through its effect, if my opponent controls Token Monsters, I can Special Summon an equal number of them to my side of the field with the same Level, attack and defense. Appear, Hippo Tokens…"

Four hippos dressed as dancers also appeared on Yukio's field, beginning a joyful dance with Yuya's own hippos. Meanwhile, Destiny Magician seemed uncomfortable with this overly festive atmosphere as it looked around in confusion.

"Oh my, what a surprise!" Yuya said with a wide smile. "Even more merry dancers have joined us for this second act! Things are heating up splendidly!"

"…I feel so filthy…" Yukio had a despondent expression on his face. "Summoning these silly hippo Monsters of all things… I end my turn…"

"Wait a minute, Yukio!" Melissa complained. "You summoned a Monster, and yet you didn't have it attack? Furthermore, you also brought out your own hippos to dance with Yuya's Monsters? Are you two just messing around!? This is an official Friendship Cup semi-final match! The entire City is watching you, so take this seriously!"

"Despite appearances, I'm not messing around." Yukio smirked upon seeing the Hall of Dominion coming up. "We're both completely serious here!"

"Get ready, Yukio!" Yuya yelled. "It's almost time to make our move!"

"I know!" Yukio said in return. "Let's do this!"

"Hoh, so you think you can escape?" Roget smirked as he pressed a few buttons on his screen. "We can't have that. After all, you two are the main stars of this event. Now, dance, my puppets! Awaken your violent instincts and rampage freely!"

At that moment, Yuya doubled over and let a guttural scream while holding his head. Before Yukio could ask him what was wrong, he felt an intense pain as if his brain was struck by lightning, causing him to howl like a wounded animal as well. Meanwhile, Yuri and Yugo, who were in different parts of the City, also felt some discomfort as their dragons glowed.

"What…is going on…here…?"

These were the only words Yukio was able to utter due to the blinding pain. Immediately afterwards, he saw the image of a large city being destroyed by a colossal dragon before his eyes. As the ensuing explosion seemingly engulfed him, he let out a furious yell as his irises turned silver and a black aura surrounded him. The exact same thing happened to Yuya, whose irises turned crimson as a black aura also enveloped him, while Yuto, who was within Yuya, underwent the same changes with his eyes turning almost white. Yuri and Yuto also screamed as their eyes turned violet and light blue respectively.

"What's happening…?" Serena, who was being carried by Tsukikage, wondered as her bracelet started shining. "This horrible premonition… Something terrible is happening right now. Yukio…"

"The bracelet is shining again…" Yuzu, who was hiding in the underground labor facility along with Frank, Amanda and Tanner, was watching her glowing bracelet with evident worry. "Is something wrong with Yuya…?"

"My turn!" Yuya furiously shouted. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Catastrophe Draw! By destroying all five Monsters on my field, I draw two cards from my Deck! Then, using the Scale 3 Destruction Magician and the Scale 8 Creation Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yuya as his two magicians rose to their top.

"With this, I'm able to simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 4 through 7! Sway, Pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my Monster servants! Entermate Pyro Lobster (Fire/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1800/LV: 4), Entermate Nightmare Knight (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 0/LV: 4) and Entermate Dag Daggerman (Earth/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 600/LV: 5/SC: 2)!"

A red lobster with cannons instead of arms, a small knight clad in black armor and a performer dressed in a blue suit and holding daggers on its hands appeared on the field after emerging as beams of energy from the Pendulum portal. Immediately afterwards, Yuya grabbed an Action Card that showed up in his path.

"First, I activate Dag Daggerman's effect!" Yuya announced. "When this card is Pendulum Summoned, I can discard an "Entermate" Monster from my hand to draw one card! I choose Entermate Flip Toad! Then, I activate the Action Spell Attack and Defense Exchange and use its effect to switch Pyro Lobster's attack and defense until the End Phase (Pyro Lobster ATK: 0→1800, DEF: 1800→0)! Now, battle! My three Monsters will destroy three Hippo Tokens!"

Following Yuya's words, Dag Daggerman and Nightmare Knight slashed at the tokens with their blades, while Pyro Lobster incinerated another with a shot from its cannons.

"I'm not finished yet!" Yuya declared. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Wondrous Xyz! Through its effect, I can perform an Xyz Summon by using two "Entermate" Monsters on my field as materials! I Overlay my Level 4 Nightmare Knight and Pyro Lobster!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yuya, Yuto, Yuri and Yugo chanted together.

"Dragon with the dichromatic eyes! Erase everything before you with the relentless flames of chaos and tear the proud apart with your fearsome claws! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Odd-Eyes Extremis Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

A dragon with dual-colored eyes somewhat resembling Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, which had orange skin, wings somewhat reminiscent of Dark Rebellion's and flames being discharged from various parts of its body, appeared on Yuya's field.

"Go, Odd-Eyes Extremis Dragon!" Yuya shouted. "Attack Destiny Magician! At this moment, I activate Extremis Dragon's effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit when this card battles an opponent's Monster, I can reduce that Monster's attack by 500 for every Pendulum Monster on my field! Extremis Afterburner!"

Extremis Dragon's wings opened their mechanical parts, unleashing a stream of fire that enveloped Destiny Magician.

(Destiny Magician ATK: 1800→1300)

"Destroy his Monster, Extremis Dragon!" Yuya pointed at Destiny Magician. "Plasma Vice Grip!"

Extremis Dragon grabbed Destiny Magician with its fiery claws, destroying it with a large explosion that set fire on certain parts of the lane.

Yukio – LP: 4000→2800

"Then, I activate the effect of Nightmare Knight in my Graveyard!" Yuya stated. "By banishing this card, every player who received damage this turn will receive 1000 points of effect damage! Take this!"

An orb of darkness appeared on the field and struck Yukio, generating another large explosion that briefly sent his D-Wheel into a spin.

Yukio – LP: 2800→1800

"I end my turn here."

"With a furious assault, Yuya managed to shave off more than half of Yukio's Life Points in a single turn!" Melissa commented. "And that switch from a carefree atmosphere to such a hard battle style was something else! These two sides of a coin are all a part of Yuya's entertainment, right? Sorry I got mad without taking the time to read ahead. Now, what will Yukio's response be!?"

"What's going on here?" Sora, who has hanging from the bottom of the news helicopter, had a troubled expression on his face as he observed the Duel. "This isn't like Yuya at all. It's almost as if he's possessed by something…"

"Wonderful!" Roget laughed. "You showed me a reaction far greater than what I expected, Sakaki Yuya! Now, I'm looking forward to your performance as well, Tachibana Yukio! Make this Duel even more exciting!"

"My turn!" Yukio yelled with an expression distorted by anger. "Draw! Using the Scale 2 Oafdragon Magician and the Scale 8 Union Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yukio as his two magicians rose to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 7! Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come to me, Summoner Magician (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 7)! And revive from the Extra Deck, Destiny Magician!"

Yukio's two magicians appeared on the field after emerging as beams of energy from the Pendulum portal.

"Yukio has Pendulum Summoned as well!" Melissa exclaimed. "Keep your eyes peeled at this, everyone! This is the first confrontation between Pendulum users in the history of the Friendship Cup! It looks like another spectacular Duel is about to unfold after that less-than-impressive start! Once again, I'm sorry for rushing into conclusions, you two! Now, heat up things even more!"

"Summoner Magician's effect activates!" Yukio declared. "Since it was Pendulum Summoned successfully, I can add one Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell Card from my Deck to my hand! I choose Karma Manifestation and activate it, offering Destiny Magician and Summoner Magician as tributes to Ritual Summon!"

The altar surrounded by three dragon statues appeared on the field, with Yukio's Monsters turning into particles and being absorbed by the right-most statue. As a towering pillar of azure flame erupted from the altar, Yukio, Yuto, Yuri and Yugo all chanted.

"Ruthless dragon which dwells within the threads of destiny! With the ancient ritual, be revived in this battlefield and eliminate all those who defy you! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

Yukio's ace Monster appeared on the field, letting out a furious roar upon catching sight of Yuya, who narrowed his eyes at the dragon in return.

"Yukio wastes no time in calling out his ace Monster, Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon!" Melissa commented. "Things aren't looking too good for Yuya now!"

"Since Destiny Magician was used as tribute for a Ritual Summon, I can draw one card from my Deck!" Yukio stated. "Next, I activate Chaos Karma's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy one Level 5 or higher Monster you control and inflict half its attack or defense to you as damage! I choose Dag Daggerman! Atropos Slash!"

Chaos Karma extended its claws, shredding Dag Daggerman along with a part of the Duel Lane before striking Yuya, causing his D-Wheel to start zigzagging.

Yuya – LP: 4000→3000

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon, destroy Odd-Eyes Extremis Dragon! Samsara Breath!"

"It looks like Yuya is in a bit of a pinch." Roget remarked. "Alter the course point from B-16 to DT-57."

Following Roget's words, the course changed as the connect points shifted towards a different path. Yuya, who was ahead, spotted an Action Card on his path. However, before he could grab it—

"I won't let you! Do it, Chaos Karma!"

Following Yukio's command, Chaos Karma flapped its wings, generating an air blast that threw Yuya's D-Wheel off course, causing him to miss the Action Card and allowing Yukio to grab it instead. Immediately afterwards, a stream of azure flames erupted from Chaos Karma's mouth, piercing through Extremis Dragon and destroying it.

Yuya – LP: 3000→2700

However, the fire blast didn't stop there and kept going, striking one of the Tops' residences in the distance and causing a large explosion in the process.

"Oi, oi, I said you should heat things up, but I didn't mean that literally!" Melissa sounded alarmed. "What on earth happened just now!? Did the Real Solid Vision system malfunction!? Whatever that was, let's just hope it was merely an isolated incident and that Security has the situation under control now!"

"Since Extremis Dragon was destroyed, its effect activates, allowing me to add an "Odd-Eyes" Monster from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand!" Yuya stated. "I choose to add Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my Deck to my hand!"

"I place two cards face-down." Yukio said. "Turn end."

"Damn, now Yukio is acting strangely as well." Sora cursed. "What's up with this Duel? It's like two beasts are tearing at each other…"

"My turn!" Yuya announced as the darkness in his right hand intensified and a soft glow was emitted from the top card of his Deck. "Draw! Using my already set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Come, my Monster servants! From my hand, the dragon with beautiful, dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)! And from my Extra Deck, revive, Entermate Dag Daggerman!"

Dag Daggerman returned to the field, accompanied by Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Upon catching sight of each other, the two dragons began roaring at each other in a furious manner.

"Then, I summon the Tuner Monster, Entermate Clear Wing Wizard (Wind/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1/SC: 8)!"

A magician dressed in pale robes and holding a small staff with a white crystal on its tip, which had two transparent wings protruding from its back, appeared on the field.

"I activate Clear Wing Wizard's effect!" Yuya and Yugo declared together. "Once per turn, I can change the attribute of one Monster on the field! I choose to change Clear Wing Wizard's attribute from Wind to Dark! Then, I tune the Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with the Level 1 Entermate Clear Wing Wizard!"

As Odd-Eyes turned into seven stars and Clear Wing Wizard turned into a single ring surrounding them, Yuya and Yugo chanted as one.

"Dragon with the dichromatic eyes! Renounce the illusion of existence and liberate the world from the chains of free will! Synchro Summon! Descend now, Level 8! The distorted dragon rejected by creation, Supreme King Nothingness Dragon – Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8/SC: 10)!"

A dragon with dual-colored eyes, four transparent wings and white armor with traces of red appeared on Yuya's field. However, several sinister traits could be seen on it apart from its sharp claws, elongated horns and savage glint in its eyes. The white of its armor looked like someone had leeched all color out of it in a manner similar to a corpse, while its wings didn't emit radiance, but rather seemed like they were consuming all light around them.

"Following a successful Pendulum Summon, Yuya performs a Synchro Summon to bring out a new dragon with 3000 attack!" Melissa commented. "It seems like the tables are turning once more to Yuya's side!"

"Battle!" Yuya shouted. "First, Dag Daggerman will destroy your remaining token!"

Dag Daggerman threw two daggers towards the last hippo token, destroying it with ease.

"Next, Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon, attack Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon!" Yuya and Yugo exclaimed. "Transient Oblivion Shower!"

Several spheres of energy appeared around Hollow Dragon, unleashing a volley of blasts towards Chaos Karma. However, some of the attacks missed their mark, destroying parts of the Duel Lanes around them and several areas of the slums below them, causing several fires to start.

"Again!?" Melissa looked concerned as the crowd back at the Duel Palace was becoming very agitated at the sight of this wanton destruction. "What's going on here!? As I thought, is there a malfunction occurring!?"

"I activate the Action Spell Take Flight!" Yukio abruptly stated. "Due to its effect, Chaos Karma's attack increases by 600 (Chaos Karma ATK: 2800→3400)! Your dragon is the one getting destroyed instead!"

"Naïve!" Yuya shouted. "I activate Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon's effect! When this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned Monster, I can destroy that Monster before damage calculation and add half its original attack to Hollow Dragon's until your End Phase! Distortion Mirror!"

Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon brushed aside Chaos Karma's flames with a sweep of its arm, sending them towards a nearby building, and then emitted a stream of pale light from its four wings, destroying Chaos Karma with it.

(Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon ATK: 3000→4400)

"Since Chaos Karma was destroyed, I add Karma Manifestation from my Graveyard to my hand." Yukio said.

"I end my turn with this."

"Thanks to his new dragon, Yuya easily destroyed Yukio's ace Monster!" Melissa commented. "However, these high-intensity attacks are a cause for grave concern! And we still haven't received an update from Security regarding that! As much as I want to see the conclusion of this, things are getting a little too dangerous here!"

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! With my already set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Return to my side from the Extra Deck, Destiny Magician and Summoner Magician! And from my hand, come, Iris Magician (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 8)!"

Yukio's three Monsters appeared on the field after emerging from the Pendulum portal as beams of energy.

"Furthermore, Summoner Magician's effect activates, enabling me to add Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon from my Deck to my hand!" Yukio declared. "Then, I activate Karma Manifestation once more, offering my three Monsters as tribute to Ritual Summon!"

As the altar manifested once more, Yukio's Monsters turned into particles and were absorbed by the left-most dragon statue this time. As a towering pillar of dark blue fire erupted from the altar, Yukio, Yuto, Yuri and Yugo chanted as one.

"Malevolent dragon that is the harbinger of calamity! Heed my prayer with this ritual and emerge from the chaos of indeterminacy to annihilate all that stands in your path! Ritual Summon! Descend now, Level 10! Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2600/LV: 10)!"

The dragon which was covered in dark blue armor with crimson gems embedded on it and had grey mechanical wings protruding from its back appeared on Yukio's field.

"Thanks to Destiny Magician's effect, I draw another card from my Deck!" Yukio exclaimed. "Then, I activate Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy all Level 5 or higher Monsters on the field and inflict 400 points of damage to their controller!"

"Due to its effect, Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon cannot be destroyed as a result of battle or affected by the effects of Monsters with the same attribute as it!" Yuya shouted as a dark aura surrounded Hollow Dragon. "Since both Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon and Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon are Dark-attribute, my dragon cannot be destroyed by your Monster's effect!"

"But I can still destroy Dag Daggerman!" Yukio pointed out. "Go, Disaster Karma! Bring forth ruin and destruction to this wretched world with your immense power! Creation Purge!"

The gems on Disaster Karma's armor lit up and unleashed a volley of energy bolts, obliterating Dag Daggerman. However, the shots spread out outside of the Duel Lanes, destroying Tops buildings and Commons houses alike while also starting even more fires due to the explosions they generated. A few stray bolts also struck Security Headquarters and the Duel Palace, causing the people there to scream in terror.

Yuya – LP: 2700→2300

"Kukuku…" Yukio cackled. "Hahahaha! That's right, that's how it should be! You want this City to become one!? Very well! Then—you can all be destroyed together, Tops and Commons alike! Death doesn't discriminate after all!"

"Destruction…" Yuya and Yuto muttered. "That's correct… We will win. And we will keep winning—until this world is no more! Everything should vanish within the flames of our undying rage! This City is only the beginning!"

"You wished for more violence." Yugo said. "You wished for more chaos. We will fulfil these wishes until the inevitable end! That was our vow back then!"

"Now, take a good look, humanity!" Yuri shouted. "Engrave in your eyes the image of the Monster born from your wicked desires! And understand the true meaning of despair!"

* * *

 _At Security's headquarters…_

"An unknown energy source has struck the west wing! Moderate damage to the structure has been detected!"

"Fires have started in almost fifteen percent of the City! Both the Tops areas and the slums have been affected! If left unchecked, the destruction could spread to other parts of the City!"

"We're receiving numerous urgent calls for immediate assistance from Tops and Commons alike! What should we do, Director!?"

Roget slammed his fist on the desk, a furious expression on his face upon seeing that yet another unexpected wrench was thrown into his plans.

"You incompetent fools!" Roget shouted. "Divert Security personnel to the affected areas and have the fire department and rescue teams head out at once as well! As for Sergey's team, they are to remain on standby outside of the Hall of Dominion for the time being! I don't want Akaba Reiji pulling any moves in the midst of this chaos!"

After giving his orders, Roget opened another communications channel.

"What's going on over there, Technical Department!? A large part of the City is getting destroyed out there while you're dillydallying! Why haven't you people dealt with the problem in the Real Solid Vision system yet!?"

[The problem is that we can't find anything wrong with the system, Director!] The lead technician sounded frantic. [System diagnostics show that everything is operating within normal parameters! However, for reasons we can't figure out, the energy spikes whenever these two have their Monsters attack! It's like they're somehow influencing the system from outside! What's worse is that we can't even switch it off! It's as if they're blocking us or something!]

"Ridiculous!" Roget shouted. "As if two brats could somehow hack the system and do all that! I don't care what you imbeciles have to do; just find the problem and fix it!"

And with that, Roget signed off while exhaling loudly.

"Useless, all of you…" Roget turned at the screens, which depicted a truly ghastly sight of burning streets and destroyed buildings everywhere. "My beautiful kingdom… How dare you savages damage it so! You'll pay for this!"

Opening another communications channel, Roget contacted the head of the science department.

"Increase the output of the control chips installed in these two's helmets to the maximum!" Roget ordered. "I want them eliminated at once before they destroy the City even further!"

[Director…] The scientist responded with a trembling voice. [A while back, one of the bolts damaged the control antenna, increasing the voltage to the maximum level and preventing us from lowering it from here. Sir, these two…they have been dueling while being subjected to that much electricity for some time now…and they're still fine…]

"What…did you say…?"

Turning his gaze to the two youths dueling while being subjected to lethal amounts of voltage that would have fried a normal person's brain long ago, Roget couldn't suppress a shiver going down his spine.

"You two…just what the Hell are you…?"

* * *

 _Back to the Duel…_

"I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Synchro!" Yukio declared. "Through its effect, I can perform a Synchro Summon by using the cards in my Pendulum Zone as materials! I tune the Level 6 Oafdragon Magician with the Level 1 Union Magician!"

As Oafdragon Magician turned into six stars and Union Magician turned into a single star surrounding them, Yukio chanted alongside Yugo.

"Pure white dragon with unblemished wings! Descend upon the battlefield with the speed of light and slash apart every enemy in your path! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clearwing Fast Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV; 7/SC: 4)!"

Clearwing appeared on the field next to Disaster Karma.

"Oh, Yukio has just performed a Synchro Summon by using cards in his Pendulum Zones instead of Monsters on the field!" Melissa exclaimed. "What an unexpected—wait a minute, this isn't the time for this! You two, you have to stop this Duel at once before the destruction spreads even further!"

"I activate Clearwing's effect!" Yukio said, ignoring Melissa's words. "Once during either player's turn, I can target one Special Summoned Monster you control, reduce its attack to 0 and negate its effects! Vanishing Mirror!"

"I don't think so!" Yuya shouted. "I activate Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon's effect! Once during either player's turn, Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon can change its attribute into any other attribute until the End Phase! I will make Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon a Wind-attribute Monster! As such, due to its other effect, it's now unaffected by Clearwing's effect!"

Following Yuya's words, a green aura appeared around Hollow Dragon, preventing Clearwing's wave of light from reaching it.

"Tch." Yukio clicked his tongue. "I end my turn. At this moment, your Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon becomes Dark-attribute again and its attack returns to normal (Hollow Dragon ATK: 4400→3000)."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yuya announced as the dark aura around him intensified once more while his top card shone. "Draw! Sway once more, Pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Entermate Dag Daggerman! And from my hand, appear, Entermate Starve Venom Ringmaster (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2600/LV: 7/SC: 2)!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dag Daggerman appeared once more, accompanied by a pale-skinned Monster dressed in a green and violet ringmaster's uniform and holding a whip resembling a carnivorous plant on its right hand.

"Starve Venom Ringmaster's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon an "Entermate" Monster from my Extra Deck or Graveyard!" Yuya and Yuri declared together. "Return, Pyro Lobster in defense mode!"

Pyro Lobster appeared once more on the field.

"Then, I activate my Ringmaster's second effect!" Yuya and Yuri exclaimed. "During my Main Phase, I can use this card and another appropriate card as materials for a Fusion Summon! I will fuse Starve Venom Ringmaster and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuya chanted alongside Yuri.

"Dragon with the dual-colored eyes! Become one with the taint of darkness and satiate your bottomless thirst for carnage with your enemies' corpses! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! The sinister dragon hungering endlessly, Supreme King Devourer Dragon – Odd-Eyes Voracious Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/ Effect/ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500/LV: 10/SC: 1)!"

A dragon with dual-colored eyes resembling a fusion between Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared on Yuya's field. It was primarily colored deep green and crimson like blood, with green and red orbs placed throughout its body, horns like Pendulum Dragon's extending from its head and tusks extending from the sides of its jaw. Finally, six long protrusions could be seen sprouting from its back.

"Due to Starve Venom Ringmaster's effect, I draw one card from my Deck while this card is banished." Yuya stated. "Next, I activate Odd-Eyes Voracious Dragon's effect! By lowering my Life Points by any amount I wish, I can increase my dragon's attack by an equal amount and decrease the attack of one of your Monsters by the same amount until the End Phase! I will pay 500 Life Points to increase my dragon's attack and lower your Clearwing's attack!"

"I activate Clearwing's effect to reduce Odd-Eyes Voracious Dragon's attack to 0 and negate its effects!" Yukio declared. "Vanishing Mirror!"

"Useless!" Yuya shouted. "On the turn it was Fusion Summoned, Odd-Eyes Voracious Dragon is unaffected by card effects! As such, its effect resumes unhindered! Feast of Madness!"

Two protrusions on the dragon's back opened, with two mouths with razor sharp teeth extending from them. One of them attached itself to Yuya, while the other bit Clearwing Fast Dragon's body.

Yuya – LP: 2300→1800

(Clearwing ATK: 2500→2000, Voracious Dragon ATK: 3300→3800)

"Battle!" Yuya exclaimed as the two D-Wheels entered the Duel Palace once again. "Odd-Eyes Voracious Dragon, attack Clearwing Fast Dragon! At this moment, I activate my dragon's other effect, sending Dag Daggerman to the Graveyard to increase Voracious Dragon's attack by an amount equal to the sent Monster's Level multiplied by 100 (Voracious Dragon ATK: 3800→4300)! Now, destroy his dragon and end this, Odd-Eyes Voracious Dragon! Corruption Bombardment!"

After consuming Dag Daggerman with a mouth which emerged from another protrusion, all six protrusions on Voracious Dragon's back opened up, with a mouth emerging from each of them. After that, seven blast of dark violet energy erupted from the dragon's mouths, piercing through Clearwing Fast Dragon and generating a large explosion while also opening several new craters around the Duel Palace. At the sight of this, several members of the audience tried to run away while screaming, only to be restrained by Security members, who urged them to calm down. As for Jack Atlas, an expression of distaste had appeared on his face upon seeing all that.

"Due to Odd-Eyes Voracious Dragon's attack, Yukio must have received 2300 damage just now!" Melissa commented. "With his Life Points being 1800, could this be the end!?"

However, at that moment, Yukio emerged from the smoke, looking completely unharmed.

"I activated the Trap Card Defense Draw before the attack struck Clearwing." Yukio stated. "Due to its effect, damage was reduced to 0 and I drew one card from my Deck!"

"In that case, Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon, attack Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon!" Yuya ordered his other Monster. "And since it's battling a Special Summoned Monster, Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon's effect activates, allowing me to destroy your dragon before damage calculation! Distortion Mirror!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap, Supreme King's Armor!" Yukio stated as several black armor pieces with green energy lines on them attached themselves to Disaster Karma's body. "Due to its effect, Disaster Karma cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects! As such, Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon's effect cannot affect Disaster Karma now and the battle resumes normally!"

Disaster Karma's fist collided with Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon's, which resulted in Hollow Dragon being blown back and smashing one of the Duel Palace's spires in the process, causing several debris to rain down on the audience, who rushed to avoid them while screaming.

"Since both dragons are of the Dark attribute, Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon isn't destroyed due to its effect!" Yuya stated.

"However, you'll still receive damage!" Yukio pointed out.

Yuya – LP: 1800→1500

"I end my turn with this." Yuya said. "At the moment, Odd-Eyes Voracious Dragon's first effect expires, returning its attack to normal (Voracious Dragon ATK: 4300→3800)."

"Despite Yuya's savage assault, Yukio managed to survive and deal some damage of his own in the meantime!" Melissa announced as Yuya and Yukio exited the Duel Palace once more. "While I would normally be happy for such a development, I can't help but feel really worried about what will happen to the City if the Duel resumes in such a manner!"

"Isn't that the truth…" Sora muttered while still hanging from the bottom of the helicopter. "If only I could somehow stop them… But even if I jump in there and summon my strongest Monster, I don't feel confident enough to take on these dragons of theirs. I have to bide my time for a more opportune moment to intervene."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! Using the Scale 5 Supply Magician and the Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Yukio's two Monsters rose to the top of the columns of light that appeared once more to his sides.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 6 and 7! Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Clearwing Fast Dragon!"

Clearwing appeared once more on the field after emerging as a beam of energy from the Pendulum portal.

"I activate Clearwing's effect and target Voracious Dragon with it!" Yukio declared. "Vanishing Mirror!"

"I won't let you!" Yuya accelerated and grabbed an Action Card in his path. "I activate the Action Spell Malfunction! Your Clearwing's effect is negated until the End Phase thanks to its effect!"

"Then, what about this!?" Yukio shouted. "I summon Synchronic Magician (ATK: 300/DEF: 100/LV: 1/SC: 3)!"

The magician dressed in grey robes and holding a staff with three concentric rings on its tip appeared on Yukio's field.

"I tune my Level 7 Clearwing Fast Dragon with my Level 1 Synchronic Magician!" As Clearwing turned into seven stars and Synchronic Magician turned into a single ring surrounding them, Yukio and Yugo chanted. "Luminous dragon with brilliant wings that carry the unbreakable bonds! Soar through the skies of freedom faster than light itself! Synchro Summon! Arise now, Level 8! Shinewing Rapid Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8/SC: 2)!"

The dragon with glowing wings clad in mechanized white armor, which had several blades extending from its body, appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a defiant howl.

"I activate Shinewing's effect to equip your Odd-Eyes Voracious Dragon to it and increase its attack by an amount equal to its original attack!" Yukio stated. "Go, Shinewing! Connect Seizure!"

Several energy lines shot out of the dragon's wings, binding Voracious Dragon and absorbing it inside its pulsating core.

(Shinewing Rapid Dragon ATK: 3000→6300)

"Let's see which Synchro dragon is superior!" Yukio exclaimed. "Battle! Shinewing Rapid Dragon, attack Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon! Shining Edge of Convergence!"

Shinewing was surrounded by light as it charged towards Hollow Dragon.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon's effect!" Yuya yelled. "When this card battles a Special Summoned Monster, it can destroy that Monster before damage calculation! Distortion Mirror!"

"Then, I activate Shinewing's effect!" Yukio declared. "By sending the equipped Monster to the Graveyard (Shinewing ATK: 6300→3000), I can prevent its destruction!"

The light surrounding Shinewing intensified as it dove inside the pale light that had been generated from Hollow Dragon's wings, approaching the dragon.

"Tch." Yuya clicked his tongue. "I activate Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon's second effect to switch its attribute from Dark to Wind! As such, only your Shinewing will be destroyed since Hollow Dragon cannot be destroyed by Monsters with the same attribute as it! Do it, Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon! Transient Oblivion Shower!"

"Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon's Pendulum Effect activates!" Yukio abruptly shouted as Hollow Dragon's blasts approached his dragon. "Shinewing's destruction by battle is negated and damage is reduced to 0! Mirage Barrier!"

A semi-transparent barrier appeared around Shinewing almost at the same time as a green aura enveloped Hollow Dragon. Immediately afterwards, the two dragons clashed, generating a shockwave that shattered the windows of the buildings around them. However, none of the dragons were destroyed due to their protection.

"Since your dragon is now Wind-attribute, it cannot defend itself against my Dark-attribute Disaster Karma!" Yukio furiously shouted as he accelerated, passing Yuya. "Go, Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon! Destroy Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon! Kalasutra Immolation!"

Disaster Karma unleashed a torrent of dark blue flames from its mouth, which turned into a massive wave of fire that consumed Hollow Dragon and vaporized a large part of the course. Yuya barely avoided falling down by revving his D-Wheel up as well to escape the conflagration.

Yuya – LP: 1500→1200

"So you escaped death, huh?" Yukio said with an impassive voice. "I end my turn."

"With consecutive Monster effects and a calculated attack, Yukio destroyed both of Yuya's fearsome dragons, leaving only Pyro Lobster on his field!" Melissa exclaimed. "However, his attack incinerated a large part of the course again! Come on, you two, quit this already! Do you know how much the repairs will cost if you keep going like that!?"

"My turn!" Yuya announced. "Draw!"

Upon checking out his drawn card, which was Smile World, Yuya was somewhat shaken. However, his expression quickly hardened as the darkness surrounding him intensified.

"I activate the Spell Card Despair World!" Yuya shouted. "Through its effect, I discard Smile World from my hand in order to add two "Supreme King" cards from my Deck to my hand! Furthermore, since you control more Monsters than me, I get to draw one card from my Deck as well! Then, I will Pendulum Summon once more! Revive from the Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And from my hand, come, Entermate Handsome Liger (Earth/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 400/LV: 4)!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon returned to the field, accompanied by a Monster dressed like a samurai and holding a katana on its right arm.

"I Overlay my Level 4 Handsome Liger and Pyro Lobster!" As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yuya chanted alongside Yuto. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

The pitch-black dragon with mechanical wings appeared on Yuya's field, screeching loudly. In response, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon started roaring as if calling out to it.

"Next, I activate Destruction Magician's Pendulum Effect!" Yuya declared. "Once per turn, I can target one Xyz Monster on the field and grant it a Level equal to its Rank! I give my Dark Rebellion a Level of 4! Then, I activate Creation Magician's Pendulum Effect, making Dark Rebellion's Level equal to that of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's (Dark Rebellion LV: 4→7)!"

"He has two Level 7 Monsters…" Sora's eyes widened. "Don't tell me…!"

"I Overlay the Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yuya chanted alongside Yuto, Yugo and Yuri. "Dragon with the dual-colored eyes! Unleash that black scale of wrath and eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage, Supreme King Black Dragon – Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 7/OU: 2)!"

A new dragon, which looked like a mix between the two materials used to summon it, appeared on the field while surrounded by lightning. Following Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's summon, power outages started happening all around the City, as if its very presence was interfering with the power grid.

"By granting a Level to its Xyz Monster, Yuya brought out an even more powerful Xyz Monster!" Melissa announced. "This is truly—ah, what's this!? A large chunk of the Duel Lane before them has been completely destroyed due to the earlier attacks! If they keep going like this, both of them are going to fall off!"

Just like Melissa said, a large part of the course in front of them was missing, which meant that the two of them were about to hit rock bottom in more ways than one. However, Yukio was undeterred by this as he merely accelerated, jumping over the gap. As if obeying some unspoken signal, Disaster Karma grabbed his D-Wheel and carried him across the gap safely.

"He flew!" Melissa exclaimed. "Yukio splendidly passes over the gap with the aid of his Monster! But what about Yuya!?"

Yuya also jumped, but started a freefall since Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon didn't have wings to fly.

"I activate the Equip Spell Supreme King's Wing!" Yuya shouted. "And, of course, I will equip it to Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

Following Yuya's words, a pair of energy wings appeared on Rebellion Dragon's back, allowing it to take flight and carry Yuya's D-Wheel across the gap as well.

"Yuya flew as well!" Melissa sounded excited. "Amazing! Now this is what I call entertainment! If it wasn't for that unfortunate malfunction that has caused widespread destruction, I would say this Duel is the most thrilling one yet!"

"I'm not done yet!" Yuya stated. "I activate another Equip Spell Card, Supreme King's Viciousness, and equip it to my dragon!"

A thick, black aura enveloped Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, taking the form of a large dragon made of darkness. As if responding to it, Yuya's own dark aura intensified even further.

"This card can only be equipped to a Dragon-type Monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck!" Yuya explained. "Through its effect, the equipped Monster gains 500 attack for each material used to summon it (Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon ATK: 3000→4000) and can also attack all Monsters you control once each! Now, battle! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, attack Shinewing Rapid Dragon first! Imperial Wrath Revolt – Strike Disobey!"

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon to negate Shinewing's destruction and reduce the Battle Damage to 0!" Yukio stated as Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon approached Shinewing. "Mirage Barrier!"

The semi-transparent barrier that had protected Shinewing appeared once more, shielding it from Rebellion Dragon's attack.

"However, Supreme King's Viciousness effect activates!" Yuya exclaimed. "If the equipped Monster fails to inflict damage when battling an opponent's attack position Monster, my opponent's Life Points are halved! Take this!"

A stream of darkness erupted from the shadowy dragon's maw, enveloping Yukio and causing him to grunt due to the pain.

Yukio – LP: 1800→900

"And now, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, attack Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon!" Yuya pointed at Yukio's Monster. "Imperial Wrath Revolt – Strike Disobey!"

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon grinded the ground with its tusks as it charged towards Disaster Karma. In response, Disaster Karma stopped it in its tracks by grabbing its tusks, generating an intense shockwave that damaged the nearby buildings and the course once more.

"Due to the effect of Supreme King's Armor, Disaster Karma cannot be destroyed!" Yukio stated.

"I know." Yuya sneered. "However, you'll still receive damage!"

The lightning discharged from the clash between the two dragons struck Yukio, causing his D-Wheel to start zigzagging for a brief amount of time.

Yukio – LP: 900→200

"I can't let this Duel go on like that…" Sora muttered. "The way things are going, they'll kill each other for sure at some point. No choice, I have to try and snap one of them out of it at least."

Just as he was pondering his next move, Sora noticed several dark shapes hovering in the City's night sky. Narrowing his eyes, Sora recognized the figures of the Obelisk Force using gliders to descend to Neo Domino.

"The Obelisk Force is already here…" Sora narrowed his eyes. "We're running out of time. If they discover Serena and Yuzu first, it's all over."

"Academia is invading now of all times!?" Roget looked extremely upset as he opened a communications channel. "Attention to all Security units surrounding the Hall of Dominion! You are to hold your positions and not let a single person leave! Sergey, you are to intercept the invading Academia force at once! There's no way I'll let everything fall apart now that I'm so close to succeeding!"

"Both Duelists refuse to give way to their opponent's relentless assaults! Who will—" Melissa started saying, but then noticed Sora hanging from the bottom of the helicopter. "Ehhhh!? Hey, what are you doing there!? Even if you want to see the Duel up close, that's way too reckless!"

However, Sora ignored her as he pondered his next move. Seeing that he was closer to Yukio than he was to Yuya, he started swinging back and forth before jumping off from the helicopter.

"Ah!" Melissa screamed. "He jumped off! He's going to get himself killed!"

However, Sora's aim was true as he landed squarely on the back of Yukio's D-Wheel.

"Hey, Yukio!" Sora started shaking his friend. "You have to listen to me! Stop this Duel at once! The Obelisk Force is—!"

The rest of Sora's words died in his throat upon seeing the unnatural silver glint on Yukio's eyes when the latter turned to him, gazing at Sora with a downright murderous expression.

"Yukio…" Sora gasped. "What's happening to you!? Don't you recognize me!? It's me, Sora! Snap out of it, Yukio!"

"…S-Sora…"

Yukio weakly said, looking like he was struggling with something. Immediately afterwards, he let out a loud howl as he grabbed his head, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"As I thought, there's something wrong with you two!" Sora sounded alarmed. "Is there any way to help you!? Please tell me, Yukio!"

"…H…Helmet…" Yukio said through gritted teeth. "…Help…off…"

"The helmet?"

Sora seemed confused, but quickly unclasped Yukio's helmet and tossed it off. Liberated from the agony of the constant electrical pulses, Yukio's consciousness started returning, but it still felt like he was surrounded by a dark fog. Yukio struggled to escape, but instead felt like he was sinking deeper and deeper into darkness. However, at that moment, Disaster Karma roared, with its voice somehow clearing Yukio's mind long enough for him to punch himself as hard as he could on the face.

"Oi!" Sora yelled. "What are you doing!?"

"…Shock…therapy…" Yukio eventually said as the dark aura around him slowly dissipated and his irises returned to his normal color. "It's…alright… I'm…in control of myself again. But…what are you doing here, Sora?"

"You two were acting pretty strangely, so I came here to give you a hand." Sora explained as he pointed towards the sky. "While I'd like to help Yuya as well, the situation is rapidly deteriorating."

"The Obelisk Force!?" Yukio exclaimed upon catching sight of the descending figures. "Damn it, did they come here to capture Yuzu and Serena!?"

"That's right." Sora confirmed it. "Tsukikage has secured Yuzu in the underground waste disposal facility, but I don't know where Serena is. That's why I need you to bring Yuya back to his senses while I go look for her. I…promised I would definitely protect both Serena and Yuzu from Academia! Please trust me!"

"Sora…" Yukio was astonished, but then smiled. "Roger that. Leave this place to me. You hurry up and go to the girls' side. And Sora…it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Sora let out a small smile. "Be careful, Yukio."

And with that, Sora jumped off Yukio's D-Wheel and disappeared. Yukio then turned to stare at Yuya, taking note of the crimson glow on his eyes and the darkness surrounding him.

"Somehow, I don't think this will end simply by removing his helmet like Sora did for me…" Yukio muttered, but then Disaster Karma's roar caught his attention. "And what do you mean it's about time I woke up? And who're you calling a lazy bum? Seriously, your crass attitude does leave a lot to be desired sometimes… Eh, what's that? Something is controlling Yuya…and it's currently connected to Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon?"

Turning his gaze to Rebellion Dragon, Yukio could indeed feel a sinister atmosphere coming from it like Disaster Karma said. It was as if an evil presence had possessed it. However, if that was the case, then perhaps it was possible to snap Yuya out of this berserk mode of his by removing the dragon from the field.

"Of course, that's easier said than done." Yukio remarked. "Still, seeing as I don't have much of a choice here, I just have to do it somehow! My turn! Draw! I activate Shinewing's effect to equip your Rebellion Dragon to it, Yuya! Connect Seizure!"

"Useless!" Yuya exclaimed. "Due to the effect of Supreme King's Viciousness, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon cannot be targeted by Monster effects!"

The dragon-shaped dark aura around Rebellion Dragon swiped the approaching energy lines away, preventing them from reaching the dragon.

"As if it would be that easy…" Yukio sighed. "I activate the Spell Card Advance Draw, which allows me to tribute a Level 8 or higher Monster I control in order to draw two cards! I choose to tribute my Shinewing!"

Upon checking out his drawn cards, Yukio grinned. One of them could be just what he needed to destroy Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Pendulum Mimic!" Yukio declared. "Through its effect, I will replace the Pendulum Effect of Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon with that of your Destruction Magician! Next, I activate Mirage Dragon's new Pendulum Effect to grant Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon a Level equal to its Rank, making it Level 7! And since your dragon has a Level now, I activate Disaster Karma's effect, which allows me to destroy all Level 5 or higher Monsters on the field! Creation Purge!"

"Due to the effect of Supreme King's Wing, Rebellion Dragon cannot be destroyed by card effects!" Yuya shouted as Disaster Karma's bolts approached his dragon. "Therefore, your dragon's effect cannot destroy it!"

True enough, the energy wings on Rebellion Dragon's back extended, forming a makeshift shield that repelled Disaster Karma's bolts.

 _It cannot be targeted by Monster effects and it cannot be destroyed by card effects, huh…?_ Yukio thought. _That means I can only destroy it by battle. But the 3300 attack Disaster Karma cannot reach Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's attack of 4000. And the only card in my hand right now is Null Magician, which can't help me here. That means I have to bet everything on this next draw!_

"I activate Supply Magician's Pendulum Effect!" Yukio announced. "By banishing this card from my Pendulum Zone, I can draw one card from my Deck!"

Yukio checked his drawn card—and smirked. It seemed his luck hadn't abandoned him yet.

"I set the Scale 4 Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon in my now empty Pendulum Zone!" Yukio stated as Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon rose to the top of the right column of light. "Now, battle! Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon, attack Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

"Eh!?" Melissa cried out in shock. "Yukio is trying to attack with a Monster which has lower attack points!? What's he thinking!?"

"I activate Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's Pendulum Dragon!" Yukio declared. "Once per turn, when a Monster on my side of the field battles, I can increase its attack by an amount equal to that of another Monster in my Pendulum Zone until the Battle Phase's end! In exchange, all battle damage you take from battles involving that Monster is halved! Spirit Overcharge!"

A wave of energy was emitted from Mirage Dragon, enveloping Disaster Karma.

(Disaster Karma ATK: 3300→4500)

"So that's what he was planning!" Melissa commented. "Due to Phantom Dragon's Pendulum Effect, Disaster Karma's attack has now surpassed that of Rebellion Dragon!"

"Now, the finale!" Yukio exclaimed. "Go, Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon! Destroy Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Kalasutra Immolation!"

Disaster Karma unleashed a torrent of dark blue flames from its maw, while Rebellion Dragon discharged a lightning blast from its mouth, with the two attacks colliding in the middle. However, Disaster Karma's attack quickly overpowered that of Rebellion Dragon's, piercing through it and destroying it. Just as the dragon fell, Yuko thought he heard a cry of outrage coming from the shadow surrounding the dragon before it vanished. The ensuing shockwave from its destruction also damaged the control chip inside Yuya's helmet, deactivating it.

Yuya – LP: 1200→950

"Supreme King's…Wing…effect activates…" Yuya said in a daze. "The Monster…which destroyed the equipped Monster…is also destroyed…and its attack is inflicted as damage…to my opponent…"

"Sorry, but that won't be happening!" Yukio said. "Have you forgotten the effect of Supreme King's Armor!? Disaster Karma cannot be destroyed!"

Indeed, the storm of lighting which threatened to consume Disaster Karma was repelled by a barrier that appeared around the dragon.

"Then…I activate the final effect of Supreme King's Viciousness…" Yuya uttered his words with great difficulty as the dark aura around him slowly disappeared and his eyes returned to their normal color. "When the equipped Monster…is destroyed…I can Special Summon its materials from my Extra Deck or Graveyard…with their effects negated…and then both players…receive 400 points of damage for every Monster Special Summoned…"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon reappeared on the field, unleashing tendrils of lightning that headed towards the two Duelists.

"Damn, to think it still had such an effect!" Yukio cursed. "I activate the effect of Null Magician in my hand to—"

At that moment, however, Yukio hesitated. If he activated Null Magician's effect here, he could reduce the damage to 0 and continue this Duel. Right now, however, they were pressed for time since the Obelisk Force had already begun their invasion. Every second they wasted here could cost them big time down the line. So, he withdrew his hand from the card and received the tendrils of lightning head-on like Yuya.

Yuya – LP: 950→150

Yukio – LP: 200→0

Yuya: WIN

"The bracelet has stopped glowing…?" Serena wondered as she, Tsukikage and Reira made their way to an abandoned station. "And all this destruction occurring around us… What happened back there…? Are you alright, Yukio…?"

"Yuya…" Yuzu muttered as she stared at her bracelet with a concerned expression. "Please be safe…"

"We have a winner!" Melissa exclaimed. "Although Yukio destroyed Yuya's dragon with a splendid attack, Yuya unleashed a burning counter that depleted Yukio's Life Points! The winner of the first semi-final match is Sakaki Yuya! He sure has come a long way ever since he lost to Jack Atlas, everyone! It looks like he might actually be able to challenge the King on equal terms!"

"Ridiculous." Jack sneered as he got up from his throne. "If this boring Duel was the best you had to show, then there's no reason at all for us to fight, Sakaki Yuya."

Meanwhile, the D-Wheels carrying Yukio and the unconscious Yuya made their way back to the Duel Palace through their autopilot systems. Immediately after coming to a stop near the pit area, Yukio was restrained by two burly members of the Duel Palace's staff. While he struggled against them, Yukio called out to Yuya.

"Oi, Yuya! How long do you plan on sleeping here!? We're in big trouble right now! Wake up, Yuya!"

"…Yukio…" Yuya slowly opened his eyes and groggily got up. "This is…"

"You're finally back with us now, Yuya?" Yukio let out a sigh of relief. "Damn, you sure know how to worry people."

"What…on Earth happened?" Yuya had an alarmed expression on his face. "What did I do!?"

"Listen to me, Yuya!" Yukio spoke with urgency. "The Obelisk Force has come to this City! They're here to capture Serena and Yuzu! Sora went ahead to protect them, but I don't know if he can do it on his own!"

"What!?" Yuya shouted. "The Obelisk Force is here!? And Sora went to fight them!?"

"Hurry up and go, Yuya!" Yukio exclaimed. "There's no time to lose here!"

"But, you—!"

"Don't worry about me!" Yukio said as he kept struggling with the guards. "I'll be right behind you, I promise! Just go already! Protect our friends!"

"Yukio…" Yuya lowered his head, but then turned on his D-Wheel. "You'd better catch up, you hear me!?"

And with that, he dashed towards the exit of the Duel Palace, ignoring Melissa's comments regarding his sudden departure.

"If you're done talking, hurry up and come along." One of the people restraining Yukio said. "We don't have all day here."

"My apologies, but I don't have time for your dumb rules." Yukio narrowed his eyes. "I'm in a bit of hurry here so I hope you can forgive me for this!"

Yukio then stepped on his captors' feet hard. As the two of them reflexively loosened their hold on him, Yukio elbowed them on the stomach and smashed their heads together when they doubled over. Once he was sure the two staff members were down for the count, Yukio rushed to his D-Wheel.

"You! Stop right there!"

Upon seeing several staff members running towards him, Yukio turned to his D-Wheel. Normally, when one lost a Duel, their D-Wheel would remain in a frozen state for about thirty minutes, during which it was essentially useless. Only the autopilot would function for a brief amount of time to guide the loser back to the Duel Palace in the case of the Friendship Cup.

"I guess it's time to see if this little gimmick Tsukikage brought me per Akaba Reiji's orders is worth anything…"

Upon saying so, Yukio took out a small chip from his pocket and placed it on the D-Wheel's Duel Disk. Supposedly, this was a restricted piece of equipment that Security used whenever they wished to perform an emergency kick-start on their D-Wheels during extreme situations. If this didn't work for whatever reason, however, he was screwed. Fortunately, his worries proved to be unfounded.

[Circuit Bypass, completed. Duel Mode, disabled. Emergency Start-up, authorized.]

"Akaba Reiji, you magnificent bastard." Yukio grinned as the D-Wheel started up. "It looks like I owe you one. And as for the rest of you, eat my dust, losers!"

And with that, Yukio accelerated, leaving the Duel Palace's staff behind him.

"Hey, Yukio is leaving the Duel Palace as well!?" Melissa exclaimed as she ran towards the pit area. "The victor is one thing, but it's unprecedented for the loser to leave the premises too! Come back here, you two! Who am I supposed to interview now!? Are you trying to make me lose my job here!?"

"Wait for us, everyone." Yukio said as he left the Duel Palace behind him. "We're on our way!"

* * *

Card Corner

 **Odd-Eyes Extremis Dragon**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000, R: 4

Dark/Dragon/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 4 Monsters

Monster Effect: Once during either player's turn, when this card battles an opponent's Monster, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card; reduce that Monster's ATK by 500 for each Pendulum Monster you control. If this card is destroyed, you can add one "Odd-Eyes" Monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

 **Entermate Clear Wing Wizard**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 1, SC: 8

Wind/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target one Monster you control; Special Summon one Clear Token (ATK: 0/DEF: 0) with the same name, type, attribute and Level as that Monster, but destroy it during the End Phase.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can either change the attribute of one Monster on the field or target one Monster you control and declare one Monster name; the targeted Monster's name become the same as the declared name until the End Phase.

 **Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500, LV: 8, SC: 10

Dark/Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect

1 Dark-type Tuner Monster + 1 or more "Odd-Eyes" Pendulum Monsters

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when a Pendulum Monster on your field is targeted by the effect of an opponent's Level 5 or higher Monster, negate that effect and destroy that Monster.

Monster Effect: Can be only Synchro Summoned or Pendulum Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned in other ways. Once during either player's turn, you can change this card's attribute into any other attribute until the End Phase. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or affected by the effects of Monsters with the same attribute as it. Once during either player's turn, if this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned Monster; you can destroy that Monster immediately before damage calculation and this card gains half its original ATK until your opponent's End Phase. If this card is destroyed, you can return one card in your Pendulum Zone back to your hand and place this card in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Entermate Starve Venom Ringmaster**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 2600, LV: 7, SC: 2

Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target one Fusion Monster you control; it can attack a number of times equal to the number of materials used for its Fusion Summon in this turn's Battle Phase. During the Battle Phase's end, destroy that Monster and take damage equal to half its ATK.

Monster Effect: If this card is Pendulum Summoned successfully, you can target one "Entermate" Monster face-up in your Extra Deck or Graveyard; special summon it. During your Main Phase, you can use this card and one other appropriate Monster on the field as Materials for a Fusion Summon. If you do so, draw one card from your Deck and banish this card.

 **Odd-Eyes Voracious Dragon**

ATK: 3300, DEF: 2500, LV: 10, SC: 1

Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum /Effect

1 Level 7 or higher "Odd-Eyes" Pendulum Monster + 1 Level 5 or higher Dark-attribute Pendulum Monster

Pendulum Effect: When a Monster on your side of the field destroys an opponent's Monster, increase its ATK by 400. When an opponent's Monster destroys one of your Monsters, decrease its ATK by 400.

Monster Effect: Can only be Fusion Summoned or Pendulum Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. For the rest of the turn this card was Fusion Summoned, it's unaffected by card effects. Once per turn, you can pay any number of Life Points you wish; increase this Monster's ATK by an amount equal to the Life Points you paid and decrease the ATK of one of your opponent's Monsters by an equal amount until the End Phase. When this card battles an opponent's Monster, you can send one Monster from your side of the field to the Graveyard to increase this card's ATK by an amount equal to the sent Monster's Level x 100. If this card is destroyed, you can destroy all cards in your Pendulum Zones; destroy an equal number of cards on your opponent's field, then place this card in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Token Replication**

Action Spell

If your opponent controls Token Monsters, special summon an equal amount of tokens with the same ATK, DEF and Level to your side of the field.

 **Attack and Defense Exchange**

Action Spell

Target one Monster on your side of the field; switch its ATK and DEF.

 **Wondrous Xyz**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Target two "Entermate" Monsters with the same Level on your side of the field and perform an Xyz Summon with them. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation.

 **Despair World**

Normal Spell Card

Discard one "Smile World" from your hand to your Graveyard; add two "Supreme King" Spell/Trap Cards from your Deck to your hand. If your opponent controls more Monsters than you do, you can also draw one card from your Deck.

 **Supreme King's Viciousness**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card only to a Dragon-type Monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. The equipped Monster gains 500 ATK for every material used to summon it, cannot be targeted by Monster effects and can attack all Monsters your opponent controls once each. Other Monsters you control cannot attack. If the equipped Monster fails to inflict damage while battling an opponent's attack position Monster, halve your opponent's Life Points. If the equipped Monster is destroyed, Special Summon the materials used for its summon from your Extra Deck or Graveyard with their effects negated and inflict 400 points of damage to both players for each Monster Special Summoned this way.

 **Supreme King's Armor**

Continuous Trap Card

Target one Level 7 or higher Dragon-type Monster that was Special Summoned to your field; that Monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects as long as this card remains face-up on the field. If this card is destroyed, banish the targeted Monster.

 **And that concludes Chapter 20. First of all, I'd like to offer my thanks to allcreation103, who came up with Supreme King's Armor. Next, regarding the Duel itself, Yukio faced off against Yuya in this chapter as expected. Yuya utilized several new Monsters in this Duel along with his own Supreme King cards. Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon and Odd-Eyes Voracious Dragon are essentially the 'corrupted' versions of Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon and Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon, much like how Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon is considered to be the 'corrupted' version of Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon. The synchronization between Yuya, Yugo and Yuri gave birth to these Monsters, while Odd-Eyes Extremis Dragon is a generic Rank 4 since I feel Yuya relies too much on Dark Rebellion for all his Xyz Summons. As to why there wasn't a similar phenomenon happening to Yukio or why he wasn't absorbed after losing, I'll stress out once more that Yukio is a bit different compared to the other four boys.**

 **With the next chapter, we're entering the climax of the Synchro Arc. Just like what happened in the Standard Arc, the next two chapters will focus on Academia's invasion and our heroes dealing with it.**

 **That's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Greetings, community! Due to how hectic things have been with my new job and all, I was unable to keep up with my one chapter per week release schedule. I'll try to keep the updates coming as fast as possible, but you should expect them at one and a half week or two weeks from now on if things keep going the way they did for the past days. In any case, without further ado, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 – Incarnations of Chaos and Order**

"What kind of mess did you manage to get yourself into this time, Tachibana Yukio…?"

The silver-haired youth sighed upon taking in the sight of the entire City having turned into a warzone from the Duel Lane he was currently driving on. As far as his eyes could see, members of the Obelisk Force were engaging Security units in an attempt to move closer to vital positions like the Hall of Dominion and Security Headquarters. Fires had started on many areas and explosions could be heard occurring all around the City due to the various clashes between the Obelisk Force's Antique Gear Hounds and Security's Goyo and Jutte Monsters.

"They sure are doing a fine job at wrecking this City." A lopsided smile appeared on Yukio's face. "Then again, I'm certain me and Yuya are responsible for most of the damages due to our Duel. Man, I'd really hate to see that repair bill… In any case, where did Yuya run off to? And, more importantly, where should I head to?"

Yukio had exited the Duel Palace a little later than Yuya since the staff had attempted to restrain him, resulting in him losing sight of Yuya's D-Wheel. What was worse was that he had no clue as to where he should head next. Since Yuzu should be relatively safe in the underground recycling facility, it was imperative to find Serena and keep her safe from both the Obelisk Force and Security. However, blindingly diving in the midst of this chaotic battlefield without any sense of direction was both dangerous and time-consuming. Still, standing here and watching the battle unfold wouldn't accomplish anything at all.

"Should I head to the Hall of Dominion?" Yukio wondered upon seeing the smoke rising from the entrance of the building. "Nah, I'm sure Akaba Reiji can handle things there no problem. A Duelist of his caliber won't lose to these small fries. As expected, I should try to locate Serena. But how am I supposed to do that? I really could use some sort of sign right about now…"

No sooner had Yukio said that than a flare was launched from a certain area of the slums, briefly illuminating the night sky with its brilliance.

"…Well, what do you know?" Yukio seemed amazed. "Good things can actually happen to you if you wish hard enough for them. It's safe to assume that Serena is over there. However, since practically everyone in the City could see that, some unwanted company is going to be heading there for sure as well. I have to hurry!"

However, just as he was about to set off, Yukio noticed a large group of Academia soldiers heading towards that area as well. Although several Security members showed up to block their path, it was evident they would quickly be overwhelmed by the Obelisk Force's superior numbers.

"Tch, this doesn't look good." Yukio clicked his tongue. "I should probably take these clowns down first. If they join together with the rest of their comrades who are also converging on Serena's location right now, it's going to be somewhat difficult to deal with all of them together."

Upon saying so, Yukio revved up his D-Wheel and dashed towards the Obelisk Force's location with all the speed his bike could muster. Fortunately, the isolated Security and Obelisk Force members he came across were too busy beating each other senseless to take much notice of him, which suited him just fine. There was no time to get sidetracked.

"Alright, it should be right around…here!"

Yukio turned into an alleyway, finding himself in the midst of—a large, vacant area. Much to his astonishment, there was a distinct lack of human presence instead of the dozen or so Obelisk Force members he expected to encounter.

"What the Hell?" Yukio scratched his head in confusion. "There's no way I've missed them. Even if they defeated Security in five seconds or something, I should have come across them while driving here. This doesn't make any sense."

At that moment, some familiar objects caught Yukio's eye. Taking a look around, he noticed several cards scattered on the road, so he dismounted from his D-Wheel and examined them. Unfortunately, this complicated things even further for him.

"Alright, some of them are Security, which is to be expected if they were defeated by Academia." Yukio then narrowed his eyes. "But why are there cards containing members of the Obelisk Force here as well? And judging from their number, these should be the ones I saw heading towards the signal flare's location. Did someone else take both them and Security out at the same time?"

As absurd as it sounded, this was the only plausible explanation. If it wasn't for the fact that he was currently underground and that his Duel Disk no longer had that function, Yukio would have thought this was Kurosaki's handiwork. But this…he couldn't make heads or tails of this.

Suddenly, Yukio flinched as he felt a chill go down his spine. Springing up like a coil, he quickly turned his head around, scanning the surroundings for anything abnormal. However, apart from the eerie silence which enveloped this area, making the sounds of the battle around him seem distant, Yukio couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Still…

 _I'm sure I wasn't mistaken. I definetly sensed killing intent for a moment there. It's like I'm being stalked by some sort of wild beast…_

It was a situation he had found himself into many times during his Duels in the illegal tournaments he used to participate. The organizers would throw a large number of competitors into various environments and have them engage in Survival Duels, with the last man standing being declared the victor. Since ambushes and traps were the norm there, Yukio had sharpened his senses almost to the point of precognition in order to be able to anticipate his opponents' moves. As such, Yukio was almost certain that someone was here, with that someone also being responsible for all these people sealed away most likely.

"Of course, if he's determined to play hide-and-seek, it's going to be hard to flush him out…" Yukio muttered as his eyes darted around the dilapidated houses, struggling to capture any traces of movement, before he shouted. "I know you're there! Show yourself, coward!"

No response. Well, Yukio didn't expect one in the first place. Someone who was planning an ambush wouldn't be stupid enough to announce his presence with just a little bit of provocation. However, he was certain he saw traces of a human figure moving swiftly from shadow to shadow. Unfortunately, it was too fast for him to discern anything about it.

"Alright, if that's how it's going to be…"

Yukio turned around and started walking away with slow steps, having seemingly lost interest. Just as he was about to take his tenth step, a human figure emerged from the shadows and abruptly lunged at him, aiming for his back. However, Yukio swiftly turned on his heels, having anticipated an attack on his blind spot, and clashed his Duel Disk's blade against the assailant's own energy blade, sending him skidding backwards with a push.

"I showed an opening and you immediately went for it." Yukio smirked. "How predictable. Now, let's get a better look at your face."

In one of the street lamps' dim light, Yukio was able to clearly see the figure of the young man before him. He was tall and muscular with a lean, well-built frame. His long hair was reddish brown and sported two bangs almost reaching his abdomen, while the color of his irises was a light shade of green. His outfit consisted only of ragged trousers, a necklace with three green fangs and two red orbs, two wristbands and black shoulder pauldrons on the left side of his body, while an Academia Duel Disk was strapped on his left arm. The man had a feral expression on his face as he growled at Yukio.

"Who are you?" Yukio asked him. "Judging from your Duel Disk, you're an Academia member, correct?"

"And what if I'm?" The youth said as he stared at Yukio with obvious hostility, looking ready to pounce on him at any moment. "Also, I don't have a name to give to prey. I'm just a Battle Beast for you!"

"Battle…Beast?" Yukio frowned. "That sounds like a mouthful. How about I just call you BB instead?"

"You bastard…" Battle Beast had a dangerous expression on his face. "Are you trying to make fun of me!?"

"Perish the thought, BB." Yukio grinned, but then his expression turned serious. "More importantly, however, are you responsible for turning these people into cards? If so, why would you target your own comrades?"

"Comrades?" Battle Beast let out a feral smile. "Ridiculous. If they are Duelists, they're my enemy without exception! I'll mercilessly crush anyone who crosses my path! And right now, that's you!"

"Is that so?" Yukio's expression hardened as he activated his Duel Disk. "I'm a bit pressed for time here, but letting a loose cannon like you run around freely is definetly going to cause a lot of trouble for everyone down the line. That's why—I'm taking you down right now! Action Field, on!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

Following the mechanical voice's announcement, a number of glowing platforms appeared around the two youths.

"Bring it on!" Battle Beast activated his own Duel Disk as he bared his teeth at Yukio. "I'll turn you into a card like the rest of these worthless bugs!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together as Action Cards spread across the field.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Battle Beast – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Yukio announced. "Using the Scale 1 White Wing Magician and the Scale 5 Gunslinger Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Following Yukio's words, two columns of light appeared on his sides as his Monsters rose to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 4! Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Appear, Trickster Magician (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1900/LV: 4/SC: 6) in defense mode and Destiny Magician (ATK: 1800/DEF: 500/LV: 4/SC: 1)!"

Yukio's two magicians appeared on the field after emerging as beams of energy from the Pendulum portal.

"I end my turn with this." Yukio stated. "Now, let's see what you're made of, BB-san."

"Stop calling me that!" Battle Beast howled. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Field Spell Dungeon of the Gladial Beasts – Colosseum!"

Following Battle Beast's words, a large colosseum made entirely out of solid rock with glowing energy lines running through it materialized around the two Duelists, leaving them standing in the middle of this imposing arena.

"Then, I summon Gladial Beast Dicaerii (Earth/Beast/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

A minotaur-like Monster dressed like a gladiator with spiked bracers on its arms appeared on Battle Beast's field.

"Gladial Beasts, huh…?" Yukio muttered. "I suppose facing such Monsters is fitting when I'm inside a colosseum."

"I equip Dicaerii with the Equip Spell Card Armament of the Gladial Beasts – Manica!" Battle Beast declared as armor enveloped Dicaerii's right hand from top to bottom. "Battle! Gladial Beast Dicaerii, attack Destiny Magician!"

"You're attacking Destiny Magician even though your Monster's attack is lower?" Yukio narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what you're planning, but I won't just sit back and let you go through with it! I activate Trickster Magician's effect, which allows me to switch the battle position of a Monster on the field once during either player's turn! I switch Dicaerii to defense position! Deceitful Illusion!"

Trickster Magician spun its baton, with a merry-go round appearing around Dicaerii and forcing it to kneel down with a dazed expression on its face.

"Damn you…" Battle Beast had an irritated expression on his face. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! I summon Iris Magician (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 8)."

The magician clad in crimson armor and holding a dual-colored saber appeared on Yukio's field next to his other two Monsters.

"I activate the Equip Spell Accursed Wand and equip it to Iris Magician, increasing its attack by 800 (Iris Magician ATK: 1500→2300)." Yukio stated. "Then, I activate Trickster Magician's effect once more to switch Dicaerii to attack position. Deceitful Illusion!"

With another spin of its baton, Trickster Magician forced Dicaerii to change battle positions once more.

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Destiny Magician, attack Gladial Beast Dicaerii! At this moment, I activate Gunslinger Magician's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, when a Pendulum Monster I control battles an opponent's Monster, that Monster loses 600 attack! Grim Bullet!"

Two black-colored energy bullets were shot from Gunslinger Magician's guns, striking Battle Beast's Monster squarely in the chest.

(Dicaerii ATK: 1600→1000)

"The attack continues now." Yukio stated. "Destroy that Gladial Beast, Destiny Magician! Destiny Rend!"

"Too bad!" Battle Beast shouted. "Due to the equipped Manica's effect, Dicaerii cannot be destroyed by battle!"

True enough, Dicaerii used its armored hand to stop Destiny Magician's scissor blades from shredding its body.

"However, you'll still receive the damage!" Yukio pointed out.

Battle Beast – LP: 4000→3200

"Here comes the second attack!" Yukio declared. "Go, Iris Magician! Accursed Blast!"

Iris Magician launched a purple sphere of energy from its wand, enveloping Dicaerii with it, but failing to destroy it once more. The ensuing shockwave sent Battle Beast skidding backwards.

Battle Beast – LP: 3200→1900

"You've gone and done it now, you pest…" Battle Beast had an irritated look, but then grinned. "However, that attack has benefited me as well! Dicaerii's effect activates! During the Battle Phase's end, if this card battled during it, I can shuffle it back to my Deck and Special Summon another "Gladial Beast" from my Deck! Come to me, Gladial Beast Alexander (Light/Beast/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 600/LV: 6)!"

Dicaerii disappeared from Battle Beast's field and was replaced by an armored, bipedal lion with two large shield-shaped wings extending from its shoulders.

"You Special Summoned it directly from the Deck?" Yukio seemed surprised. "Gladial Beasts have the power to exchange places with their comrades through battle?"

"That's right." Battle Beast let out a savage grin. "However, I'm not finished yet! Since the equipped Monster returned to the Deck, Manica's effect in my Graveyard activates, allowing me to return it to my hand! Furthermore, since a Monster was Special Summoned from the Deck, Colosseum's effect activates, allowing me to place a Counter on it (Colosseum Counter: 0→1)! And for each Counter on it, all "Gladial Beast" Monsters gain 100 attack and defense (Alexander ATK: 2400→2500, DEF: 600→700)!"

"That could be troublesome…" Yukio frowned. "The more Gladial Beasts he Special Summons from his Deck, the more powerful they will become due to Colosseum's effect… In that case, I activate Accursed Wand's effect, banishing both it and Iris Magician in order to draw two cards. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Battle Beast announced. "Draw! Now, for this point on, the real deal begins! I activate the Spell Card Resting Gladial Beast, which allows me to shuffle two "Gladial Beast" cards from my hand back to my Deck in order to draw two cards! Next, I activate one of my face-downs, the Trap Card Gladial Beast of Troy, enabling me to Special Summon a "Gladial Beast" Monster from my hand to your side of the field and draw one card in exchange! Come, Gladial Beast Lanista (Wind/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1800→1900/DEF: 1200→1300/LV: 4)!"

A Monster resembling an anthropomorphic bird clad in green armor and holding a crimson lance appeared on Yukio's field.

"You gave me control of your Monster?" Yukio narrowed his eyes. "It seems like you're planning something…"

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Gladial Taming!" Battle Beast declared. "Through its effect, I regain control of Lanista! Return to me, my Monster!"

"So that's what it was." Yukio said as Lanista flew back to Battle Beast's field. "That was a devious trick you pulled there, BB-san."

"I told you to quit it with that, you small fry!" Battle Beast roared. "I'll definetly relish turning you into a card! I summon Gladial Beast Hoplomus (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 700→800/DEF: 2100→2200/LV: 4)!"

A Monster resembling an armored rhinoceros surrounded by a large number of shields appeared on Battle Beast's field.

"Battle!" Battle Beast exclaimed. "Gladial Beast Alexander, attack Trickster Magician!"

"I activate Trickster Magician's effect!" Yukio stated. "I'll change your Alexander to defense position!"

"I won't let you!" Battle Beast shouted. "I activate my Counter Trap, Gladial Beast Chariot! Thorough its effect, I can negate the activation of a Monster's effect and destroy it if I control a face-up "Gladial Beast" Monster! As such, your magician is destroyed!"

A chariot suddenly appeared from one of the colosseum's gates, running over Trickster Magician and destroying it.

"Since Trickster Magician was destroyed, I change the target of Alexander's attack to Destiny Magician!" Battle Beast grinned in a savage manner. "Beat that Monster of his to a pulp, Alexander!"

Alexander charged at Destiny Magician, breaking its blades with its bare hands before sending it crashing at the stands with a mighty throw.

Yukio – LP: 4000→3300

"Now it's Lanista's turn!" Battle Beast stated. "Attack him directly!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Draining Shield!" Yukio said as a semi-transparent barrier appeared around him, blocking Lanista's blow. "Through its effect, your Monster's attack is negated and I gain Life Points equal to its attack!"

Yukio – LP: 3300→5200

"You little…" Battle Beast scowled. "Gladial Beast Hoplomus, attack him directly as well!"

Hoplomus charged at Yukio and sent him crashing on the arena's walls, knocking the wind out of him due to the force of the blow.

Yukio – LP: 5200→4400

As he gazed around, Battle Beast noticed a card on top of one of the glowing platforms. Upon grabbing it with a few quick jumps to satisfy his curiosity, a pleased expression appeared on his face once he read its effects.

"I activate the Action Spell Wonder Chance!" Battle Beast grinned. "Due to its effect, I'll have Lanista attack you once more!"

"Kuh, so he's figured out Action Cards already!?"

Seeing that Lanista was preparing to attack him, Yukio also started jumping from platform to platform. However, just as he spotted an Action Card, Battle Beast suddenly appeared before Yukio with a feral expression on his face, throwing a roundhouse kick at him. Although he barely managed to dodge the blow, Yukio lost his balance as a result and fell to a platform below him. Fortunately, an Action Card was also placed there, so he swiftly grabbed just as Lanista approached him.

"I activate the Action Spell Damage Banish!" Yukio quickly said. "The battle damage is reduced to 0!"

"So you escaped again, huh…?" Battle Beast growled. "However, with the Battle Phase's end, the effects of my Gladial Beasts activate, returning them to the Deck and allowing me to Special Summon new Monsters in their place! Come, Gladial Beasts Laquer (Fire/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 400/LV: 4), Secutor (Wind/Reptile/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 300/LV: 4) in defense mode and Spartacus (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 500/LV: 5)!"

Three anthropomorphic beasts, one resembling an armored tiger surrounded by a ring of fire, another resembling an armored lizard with two cannons on its back and the last resembling an armored dinosaur holding a large halberd appeared on Battle Beast's field once his other Monsters disappeared.

"Since they were Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladial Beast" Monster, Laquer and Spartacus's own effects activate!" BB declared. "Laquer's attack increases by 300 (Laquer ATK: 1800→2100) and I can add a "Gladial Beast" Equip Spell Card from my Deck to my hand due to Spartacus's effect! I choose Armament of the Gladial Beasts – Aegis Shield! And of course, due to Colosseum's effect, three more counters are added to it (Colosseum Counters: 1→4), increasing my Monsters' attack and defense even further!"

The energy lines throughout the colosseum lit up, transferring power to Battle Beast's Monsters.

(Laquer ATK: 2100→2500, DEF: 400→800, Secutor ATK: 400→800, DEF: 300→700, Spartacus ATK: 2200→2600, DEF: 1600→2000)

"Great…" Yukio groaned. "Just as I feared, they've become even stronger."

"I equip Aegis Shield to Secutor." Battle Beast said as a round, ornate shield attached itself to his Monster's left hand. "Finally, I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! With my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Destiny Magician in attack mode and Trickster Magician in defense mode. And from my hand, come, Summoner Magician (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400/LV: 4/SC: 7)!"

Yukio's previously destroyed Monsters returned to the field, accompanied by Summoner Magician.

"Summoner Magician's effect activates, allowing me to add a Ritual Spell Card or a Ritual Monster from my Deck to my hand." Yukio stated. "I choose Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon! Then, I activate the Ritual Spell Card Karma Manifestation, offering Destiny Magician and Destiny Magician as tributes in order to Ritual Summon!"

The altar surrounded by three dragon statues appeared on Yukio's field, with his two Monsters being absorbed by the right-most statue. As a towering pillar of azure flame erupted from the altar, Yukio chanted.

"Ruthless dragon which dwells within the threads of destiny! With the ancient ritual, be revived in this battlefield and eliminate all those who defy you! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

Yukio's ace Monster appeared on the field after letting out a resounding howl that echoed throughout the arena.

"Ritual Monster…" Battle Beast tensed up at the sight of the dragon while growling softly. "You are the user of multiple summon methods we were told to watch out for…"

"Hoh, it seems my reputation precedes me." Yukio let out a self-satisfied smile. "In that case, allow me to show you why Academia's concern is justified! Due to Destiny Magician's effect, I get to draw one card from my Deck! Then, I activate Chaos Karma's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy one Level 5 or higher Monster and inflict damage to you equal to its attack or defense! I choose to destroy your Spartacus! Go, Chaos Karma! Atropos Slash!"

"It's useless!" Battle Beast snarled. "Due to Aegis Shield's effect, only Secutor can be targeted for attacks or card effects as long as this card is equipped to it! And since it's a Level 4 Monster, your dragon's effect doesn't apply here!"

"Then, I activate Trickster Magician's effect to switch Secutor to attack mode!" Yukio declared as Trickster Magician spun its baton, forcing Secutor to change battle positions. "Now, let's settle this, BB! Battle! Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon, attack Gladial Beast Secutor! Samsara Breath!"

"I won't be defeated by just that much!" Battle Beast howled. "I activate Aegis Shield's effect! By destroying this card, I can prevent Secutor's destruction, halve the battle damage and end the Battle Phase afterwards!"

Chaos Karma's azure flames struck Secutor's shield, but failed to penetrate it. However, some stray embers struck Battle Beast's body, causing him to hiss in pain.

Battle Beast – LP: 1900→900

"With the Battle Phase's end, Secutor's effect also activates!" Battle Beast gleefully said. "But first, I activate the Continuous Trap Gladial Beast Apotheosis! Furthermore, since Secutor was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladial Beast", I can Special Summon two "Gladial Beast" Monsters from my Deck when Secutor's own effects activates! Come, Gladial Beasts Augustol (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1000/LV: 8) and Bestrouli (Wind/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 800/LV: 4)!"

Two anthropomorphic beasts resembling birds, one clad in purple armor and holding a long sword and the other clad in green armor with cannons attached on its arms, appeared on Battel Beast's field, replacing Secutor.

"Since two more Monsters were Special Summoned from the Deck, Colosseum gains two more Counters (Colosseum Counters: 4→6)!" Battle Beast declared. "As such, my Gladial Beasts will become even more powerful (Augustol ATK: 2600→3200, DEF: 1000→1600, Bestrouli ATK: 1500→2100, DEF: 800→1400, Laquer ATK: 2500→2700, DEF: 800→1000, Spartacus ATK: 2600→2800, DEF: 2000→2200)! Furthermore, the effect of Gladial Beast Apotheosis activates, allowing me to gain 300 Life Points each time a "Gladial Beast" is Special Summoned from my Deck! Since two "Gladial Beasts" were summoned just now, I gain 600 Life Points!"

Battle Beast – LP: 900→1500

"This is bad…" Yukio muttered while his brow was furrowed. "The combo centered on his Gladial Beasts' ability to be Special Summoned directly from the Deck is growing even more potent with each passing turn."

"Finally, Bestrouli's effect activates!" Battle Beast shouted. "When this card is summoned by the effect of a "Gladial Beast", I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field! I choose to destroy the White Wing Magician on your Pendulum Scale!"

"Oh no, you're not!" Yukio exclaimed as he quickly snatched an Action Card from a nearby platform. "I activate the Action Spell Illusion Fog! Through its effect, cards on my field cannot be destroyed by card effects for this turn!"

The twisters that were launched from Bestrouli's cannons were blocked by a thick mist that enveloped Yukio's field, preventing them from reaching their target. The Battle Beast was visibly annoyed by this as he let out a low growl of frustration.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Yukio said. "Now, let's what you have in store next, BB."

"You just don't learn, do you?" Battle Beast growled. "If you enjoy courting death so much, I'll grant you an experience you'll never forget by tearing you to pieces! My turn! Draw! I summon Gladial Beast Samnite (Earth/Beast/Effect/ATK: 1600→2200/DEF: 1200→1800/LV: 4)!"

A Monster resembling a humanoid sabretooth tiger clad in armor with a large shield and sword on his arms appeared next to Battle Beast's other Gladial Beasts.

"That's quite the lineup you've got there." Yukio remarked. "Gathering a full field of Monsters without Pendulum Summon is quite the feat."

"If you enjoyed this, I guarantee you'll love the next part." Battle Beast grinned savagely. "Using Gladial Beasts Samnite and Spartacus as materials, I will perform a Contact Fusion by returning them to my Deck!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Battle Beast chanted.

"Rebellious warrior rising up against the unjust rule! Merge with the souls of gladiators and engrave a new legend on the annals of history! Fusion Summon! Come, Level 7! Gladial Beast Geordias (Dark/Dinosaur/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600→3200/DEF: 1500→2100/LV: 7)!"

A humanoid dinosaur clad in ornate black and gold armor, which was holding a large battle-axe, appeared on Battle Beast's field.

"So it has appeared at last." Yukio's expression turned serious. "The Academia-style Contact Fusion. But to think that it works by returning Monsters back to the Deck as well… Is this a characteristic shared by all Contact Fusion users or is this something unique to the Gladial Beast archetype due to their effect?"

"You don't have the leisure to be distracted right now!" Battle Beast roared. "After all, there's more from where that came from! I will perform another Contact Fusion by using Gladial Beasts Laquer, Bestrouli and Augustol as materials!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Battle Beast chanted.

"Roaming spirits of ancient gladiators! Gather under the name of the emperor and offer your power! Fusion Summon! Come, Level 8! Gladial Beast Andabatae (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1000→1600/DEF: 2800→3400/LV: 8)!"

A Monster resembling a humanoid green hadrosaurid clad in blue armor with wing-like protrusions extending from its back, which held a small shield and a curved sword, appeared on Battle Beast's field.

"I activate Andabatae's effect!" Battle Beast declared. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a "Gladial Beast" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions! Come, Gladial Beast Nerokius (Dark/Winged Beast/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800→3400/DEF: 1900→2500/LV: 8)!"

A muscular humanoid bat clad in armor with six wings extending from its back appeared on Battle Beast's field.

"Three Fusion Monsters in one turn…" Yukio looked uncomfortable. "This might be somewhat problematic to deal with…"

"Now, it's time for your execution!" Battle Beast exclaimed. "Battle! Go, Gladial Beast Nerokius! Destroy Trickster Magician! And when Nerokius attacks, you can't activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step, meaning your little performer is finished! Lethal Shout!"

Nerokius unleashed a powerful soundwave from its mouth, destroying Trickster Magician and sending Yukio skidding backwards.

"Due to Andabatae's effect, Nerokius is shuffled back to the Extra Deck once it battles!" Battle Beast announced. "However, in exchange, its original attack is added to Andabatae's attack (Andabatae ATK: 1600→4400)! Furthermore, due to Apotheosis's effect, I can also gain Life Points the first time a "Gladial Beast" Fusion Monster returns to the Extra Deck!"

Battle Beast – LP: 1500→1800

"Next, Gladial Beast Geordias, destroy Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon!" Battle Beast declared. "Geo Breaker Slash!"

Geordias swung its massive battle-axe, splitting Chaos Karma in half and destroying it.

Yukio – LP: 5200→4800

"Since Chaos Karma was destroyed, I add Karma Manifestation from my Deck to my hand." Yukio stated.

"It's too early to relax!" Battle Beast grinned maliciously. "When Geordias destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, my opponent receives damage equal to that Monster's defense! Take 2000 points of damage!"

Following Battle Beast's words, Geordias grinded its axe on the ground, pelting Yukio with several large rock fragments.

Yukio – LP: 4800→2800

"This is the end!" Battle Beast roared. "Go, Gladial Beast Andabatae! Attack him directly! Cursed Gladius!"

"I activate my Trap Card Defense Draw!" Yukio exclaimed. "Due to its effect, all battle damage is reduced to 0 and I get to draw one card from my Deck!"

"You stubborn bastard…" Battle Beast growled. "In that case, since the Battle Phase ended, Andabatae and Geordias's effects activate, allowing me to return them to the Extra Deck and Special Summon two "Gladial Beasts" for each returned Monster from my Deck for a grand total of four Monsters! Come two copies of Gladial Beast Laquer, Gladial Beast Augustol and Gladial Beast Bestrouli!"

Andabatae and Geordias disappeared from Battle Beast's field and were replaced by four new Gladial Beasts.

"The effects of Colosseum and Apotheosis now activate once more!" Battle Beast declared. "Since four Monsters were summoned from my Deck, Colosseum gains four more Counters (Colosseum Counters: 6→10), which means my Gladial Beasts will become even more powerful (Laquer x 2 ATK: 1800→2800, DEF: 400→1400, Augustol ATK: 2600→3600, DEF: 1000→2000, Bestrouli ATK: 1500→2500, DEF: 800→1800)! And due to Apotheosis's effect, I gain 300 Life Points for each "Gladial Beast" that was summoned from my Deck for a grand total of 1200 Life Points!"

Battle Beast – LP: 1800→3000

"Furthermore, the effects of my two copies of Laquer and Bestrouli activate as well since they were Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladial Beast" Monster!" Battle Beast let out a toothy smile. "My two Laquer copies gain 300 additional attack (Laquer ATK: 2800→3100) and I can destroy a Spell or Trap Card on the field due to Bestrouli's effect! I choose your White Wing Magician once more!"

The twisters that erupted from Bestrouli's gauntlets blew away White Wing Magician, leaving the right Pendulum Scale empty.

"I end my turn with this." Battle Beast spread his arms wide. "What do you think of my impregnable defenses!? No matter what you try, you'll never be able to get past the wall of my invincible Gladial Beasts, which will only grow stronger with each passing turn as my Life Points also increase! If you understand the futility of continuing this Duel, hurry up and surrender! And I will finish you off quickly and painlessly in exchange!"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Yukio scoffed at Battle Beast's words. "There's no way I'll surrender to a terrified child who's trying to cover up his weakness by acting all high and mighty while cowering behind his defenses."

"What…did you say?"

"You're not fooling me." Yukio continued. "Your attacks are certainly ferocious like a wild beast's, but each time I was on the offensive, you were always fidgeting and looked scared. I've seen such behavior on Duelists who were forced to participate in the Underground Duel Circuit against their will. I can tell you aren't cut out to be a warrior, BB. As such, it's you who should stop this Duel."

"…What do you know…?" Battle Beast said with a low voice at first, but then shouted. "Aren't you the one who's actually frightened here!? You talk pretty big, but that doesn't change the fact you're at an obvious disadvantage! Against me, who was groomed to become the perfect Duelist, your defeat is a foregone conclusion!"

"Dear me, what a stubborn child…" Yukio sighed. "In that case, let's see which one of us can back up his claims, yes? My turn! Draw! I set the Scale 2 Dimension Magician on my empty Pendulum Scale!"

Dimension Magician rose to the top of the right column of light following Yukio's words.

"I activate Dimension Magician's Pendulum Effect." Yukio announced. "Once per turn, I can add a "Magician" Pendulum Monster, whose Level is between my Pendulum Scale, from my banish zone to my hand. I choose Iris Magician. Now, with my current Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 and 4! Pendulum Summon! Come, Iris Magician! And from my Extra Deck, revive, Destiny Magician, Summoner Magician, Trickster Magician and White Wing Magician (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400/LV: 4/SC: 1)!"

Yukio's five Monsters appeared on the field after emerging as beams of energy from the Pendulum portal, generating an explosion of colors around the arena.

"Due to Summoner Magician's effect, I add Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon from my Deck to my hand." Yukio stated. "Then, I activate Karma Manifestation once more, offering Trickster Magician, Destiny Magician and Summoner Magician to Ritual Summon!"

The altar appeared once more on the field, with the designated tributes being absorbed by the left-most statue. As a pillar of dark blue flame erupted from the altar, Yukio chanted.

"Malevolent dragon that is the harbinger of calamity! Heed my prayer with this ritual and emerge from the chaos of indeterminacy to annihilate all that stands in your path! Ritual Summon! Descend now, Level 10! Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2600/LV: 10)!"

The evolved form of Chaos Karma appeared on the field, letting out a resonant howl.

"I activate Disaster Karma's effect to destroy all Level 5 or higher Monsters on the field and inflict 400 points of damage for each destroyed Monster to its controller!" Yukio declared. "Creation Purge!"

Disaster Karma took off and unleashed a barrage of energy bolts from the gems embedded on its armor, destroying a large part of the colosseum along with Augustol, which was vaporized by one of Disaster Karma's bolts.

Battle Beast – LP: 3000→2600

"And we're just getting started here." Yukio smirked. "I tune my Level 4 Iris Magician with my Level 4 White Wing Magician, which will be banished since it was Pendulum Summoned!"

As Iris Magician turned into four stars and White Wing Magician turned into four rings surrounding them, Yukio chanted.

"Gathering winds will now turn into a furious squall ravaging everything in its path! Become the personification of the storm itself! Synchro Summon! Emerge now, Level 8! The warrior wreathed in raging gusts, Tempestuous Gale Paladin (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800/LV: 8/SC: 2)!"

The paladin clad in white and green armor, which was surrounded by raging gusts and held two large war fans, appeared on Yukio's field.

"Tempestuous Gale Paladin's effect activates!" Yukio shouted. "Since this card was summoned successfully, I can return all your Monsters or all your Spells and Traps back to the hand and deal 400 points of damage for each returned card to you!"

"Such an annoying effect…" Battle Beast bared his teeth. "However, due to Gladial Beast Apotheosis's effect, all "Gladial Beast" Monsters I control are unaffected by Monster effects!"

"In that case, I'll return all your Spell and Trap Cards back to your hand!" Yukio said. "Do it, my Paladin! Auster Tempest!"

Tempestuous Gale Paladin swung its war fans, unleashing a powerful gust of wind that blew away the colosseum surrounding the two Duelists along with Battle Beast's Trap Card. Although he attempted to hold his ground, Battle Beast was flung backwards due to the wind, smashing on the wall of a ruined house.

Battle Beast – LP: 2600→1800

"Since your colosseum is gone, your Monsters' attack and defense return back to normal (Laquer x 2 ATK: 3100→2100, DEF: 1400→400, Bestrouli ATK: 2500→1500, DEF: 1800→800)." Yukio pointed out. "Now, battle! Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon, destroy the first Laquer! Kalasutra Immolation!"

Disaster Karma unleashed a torrent of dark blue flames from its maw, incinerating Laquer with ease.

Battle Beast – LP: 1800→600

"And with this, it's the end!" Yukio shouted. "Go, Tempestuous Gale Paladin! Destroy the second Laquer! Heavenly Storm!"

Yukio's Monster swung its war fans once more, generating a powerful squall that headed straight for Laquer. Upon seeing that, Battle Beast started jumping from platform to platform, eventually coming across an Action Card.

"I activate the Action Spell Miracle!" Battle Beast exclaimed with a hint of fear in his voice. "Due to its effect, Laquer isn't destroyed and battle damage is halved!"

A semi-transparent barrier appeared around Laquer, shielding it from Tempestuous Gale Paladin's raging winds, although some of them struck Battle Beast's body.

Battle Beast – LP: 600→150

"Not bad." Yukio praised his opponent. "If nothing else, your instinct to survive at least is quite strong. However, as I said before, your mentality is unsuited for a battlefield, BB."

"Shut up!" Battle Beast snarled. "Enough with your mind games! I'm definetly going to tear you apart and silence you, you bastard! With the Battle Phase's end, Laquer's effect activates, allowing me to shuffle it back to the Deck and Special Summon Gladial Beast Darius (Earth/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 300/LV: 4)!"

Following Battle Beast's words, Laquer disappeared and was replaced by an anthropomorphic horse clad in red armor.

"Darius's effect activates!" Battle Beast declared. "If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladial Beast" Monster, I can Special Summon a "Gladial Beast" Monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated! Return to the field, Gladial Beast Augustol!"

After Darius struck its hooves on the ground, a crack appeared, out of which emerged Augustol.

"If this Monster is back, that means Andabatae is coming next turn…" Yukio murmured. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" BB announced. "Draw! I activate a second copy of Resting Gladial Beast to shuffle two "Gladial Beast" cards from my hand to the Deck and draw three cards! Then, I will perform a Contact Fusion once more, returning Augustol, Laquer and Bestrouli back to my Deck to summon Gladial Beast Andabatae!"

Battle Beast's three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, transforming into Andabatae.

"Since it was Special Summoned, Andabatae's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon a "Gladial Beast" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck!" Battle Beast shouted. "Come, Gladial Beast Gyzarus (Dark/Winged Beast/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500/LV: 6)!"

An anthropomorphic bird clad in thick green armor appeared on Battle Beast's field, letting out a loud screech.

"The effect of Gyzarus activates!" Battle Beast stated. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can target up to two cards on the field and destroy them! I choose to destroy the two cards on your Pendulum Zones!"

"In that case, I'll take them down on my own!" Yukio said. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Emergency Oscillation! Due to its effect, I will destroy both cards in my Pendulum Zones to draw two cards!"

"I activate the Equip Spell Armament of the Gladial Beasts – Crocea Mors, equipping it to Andabatae in order to increase its attack by 300 (Andabatae ATK: 1000→1300), make it unaffected by my opponent's card effects and negate all effect damage as long as this card is equipped to Andabatae!" Battle Beast said. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Gladial Beast Mad Rush, which increases the attack of all "Gladial Beast" Monsters I control by 1000 until the End Phase (Andabatae ATK: 1300→2300, Gyzarus ATK: 2400→3400)! Furthermore, the effects of your Monsters cannot be activated during the Battle Phase! Now, battle! Gladial Beast Gyzarus, destroy Tempestuous Gale Paladin! Ruthless Bolt!"

A barrage of energy bolts was unleashed from Gyzarus's wings, destroying Tempestuous Gale Paladin.

Yukio – LP: 2800→2400

"Since Gyzarus battled, it returns back to the Extra Deck due to Andabatae's effect." Battle Beast smirked as Gyzarus disappeared. "However, due to its second effect, Andabatae's attack increases by an amount equal to Gyzarus's attack (Andabatae ATK: 2300→4700)! Then, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Gladial Beast's Inner Strength, increasing Andabatae's attack by an additional 500 points due to its effect (Andabatae ATK: 4700→5200)! Go, Andabatae! Destroy Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon! Cursed Gladius!"

As Andabatae charged towards Disaster Karma, Battle Beast also started jumping from platform to platform, eventually coming across an Action Card.

"This will be the final nail in your coffin!" Battle Beast roared. "I activate the Action Spell Assault, increasing Andabatae's attack by 600 during damage calculation (Andabatae ATK: 5200→5800)! You are finished with this, you bastard!"

"Like Hell I'm finished!" Yukio started running towards Disaster Karma. "Partner, give me a boost!"

Yukio jumped on Disaster Karma's open palm, with the dragon proceeding to launch him upwards towards one of the highest platforms. Although Battle Beast swiftly appeared in front of him in an attempt to kick him off the sky, Yukio activated the Duel Anchor on his Duel Disk, attaching the line to a nearby building in order to change his direction, causing Battle Beast to miss his mark. Swinging across the air, Yukio landed on another platform and grabbed an Action Card placed there.

"I activate the Action Spell Flight!" Yukio exclaimed. "Through its effect, Disaster Karma's attack increases by 600 (Disaster Karma ATK: 3300→3900)!"

Following Yukio's words, Disaster Karma unleashed a wave of dark blue flames from its maw, which were however swept away by Andabatae's blade. Immediately afterwards, Andabatae bisected Disaster Karma with its sword, destroying it.

Yukio – LP: 2400→500

"Due to the effect of your Mad Rush, I can't activate Disaster Karma's effect." Yukio said. "However, I can still return Karma Manifestation back to my hand."

"You're truly stubborn, you damn monkey." Battle Beast gritted his teeth. "I end my turn, with the effects of Assault, Inner Strength and Mad Dash expiring (Andabatae ATK: 5800→3700). You may have earned a small reprieve, but I'll end your miserable existence on my next turn!"

"Sorry, but that won't be happening." Yukio said with a serious expression. "My friends are in need of assistance right now, so I can't waste any more time with you, BB. As such, I'll finish you off quickly! My turn! Draw! First, I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed, drawing two cards from my Deck! Then, using the Scale 4 Life Magician and the Scale 5 Nobledragon Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

Yukio's two magicians rose to the top of the columns of light that appeared next to his sides.

"Fool." Battle Beast mocked Yukio. "What meaning is there to set such Pendulum Scales when you can't summon anything through them?"

"Don't be so hasty." Yukio smiled. "I'm just getting started here. I activate the Spell Card Equivalent Exchange, discarding Karma Manifestation in order to add Overscale Pendulum to my hand. Then, I activate Overscale Pendulum. Through its effect, I can Pendulum Summon one Monster from my hand or Extra Deck regardless of its Level if I have two cards in my Pendulum Zones. Return back to me, Destiny Magician!"

The magician clad in blue armor and holding two scissor-shaped blades appeared once more on Yukio's field.

"Next, I summon Synchronic Magician (ATK: 300/DEF: 100/LV: 1/SC: 3) from my hand."

Synchronic Magician appeared next to Destiny Magician.

"Since it was summoned successfully, Synchronic Magician's effect activates, allowing me to send one Monster from my Deck to my Graveyard in order to increase its Level by an amount equal to the sent Monster's Level." Yukio stated. "I choose to discard the Level 2 Initiate Magician (Synchronic Magician LV: 1→3), adding Violet Poison Magician from my Deck to my hand due to its effect. Then, I tune the Level 4 Destiny Magician with the now Level 3 Synchronic Magician!"

As Destiny Magician turned into four stars and Synchronic Magician turned into three rings surrounding them, Yukio chanted.

"Dragon with the dichromatic eyes! Take the strength of the meteor within your body and smash through our opponents! Synchro Summon! Be born, Level 7! The dragon which personifies the raging inferno, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

The dragon clad in crimson armor with four flame-shaped protrusions extending from its back appeared on Yukio's field.

"An attack of 2500?" Battle Beast snorted. "Don't make me laugh! Do you think such a puny Monster can pose a challenge to Andabatae!?"

"Due to Nobledragon Magician's Pendulum Effect, Synchronic Magician will be sent to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard." Yukio continued speaking without paying any heed to Battle Beast's words. "Then, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon's effect activates! When this card is summoned successfully, I can Special Summon a Monster from my Pendulum Zone! Come, Nobledragon Magician (ATK: 700/DEF: 1400/LV: 3/SC: 5)!"

The child-like magician dressed in ornate white robes and holding a pure white staff jumped through the ring of fire that appeared in front of it and landed on the field.

"With this, the conditions have been met! I tune the Level 7 Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon with the Level 3 Nobledragon Magician!" As Meteorburst Dragon turned into seven stars and Nobledragon Magician turned into three rings surrounding them, Yukio chanted. "Dragon with the dual-colored eyes! Eradicate the souls of the gods with your accursed blaze and mark the approaching end times! Synchro Summon! Emerge, Level 10! The furious dragon hosting the sinful flames of Hell, Odd-Eyes Muspelheim Dragon (Fire/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3300/DEF: 2400/LV: 10)!"

A dragon whose body was colored black like basalt with several veins made of liquid fire running through it appeared on Yukio's field. Apart from its dichromatic eyes, another eye-catching feature was the four horn-like protrusions extending from its back and the raging blaze contained in the crystal orb on its chest.

"Another Synchro Monster…?" Battle Beast looked somewhat fearful. "However, even that evolved form is still no match for my Andabatae!"

"Don't be so sure." Yukio grinned. "Odd-Eyes Muspelheim Dragon's effect activates! When this card is summoned successfully, all cards in both players' Pendulum Zones are destroyed! Soul-Devouring Flame!"

Tongues of flames emerged from the dragon's horn-like protrusions, destroying the Monster on Yukio's Pendulum Zones, whose remains were then absorbed into Muspelheim Dragon.

"Next, my dragon's attack increases by an amount equal to the sum of the destroyed Monsters' Scales multiplied by 100!" Yukio announced. "Since the combined Scales of my Monsters was nine, my Monster's attack increases by 900 (Muspelheim Dragon ATK: 3300→4200)!"

"An attack of 4200!?" Battle Beast cried out. "It surpassed Andabatae's attack!?"

"Now, the finale!" Yukio exclaimed. "Odd-Eyes Muspelheim Dragon, destroy Gladial Beast Andabatae! Laevateinn Holocaust!"

Following Yukio's command, Odd-Eyes Muspelheim Dragon unleashed a wave of crimson flames from its maw, piercing through Andabatae with them and causing a giant explosion that destroyed the Monster and sent Battle Beast flying.

Battle Beast – LP: 150→0

Yukio: WIN

"I suppose it's over with this." Yukio deactivated his Duel Disk and cautiously approached the fallen Duelist. "It seems this match has ended with my victory, BB. As I said, there was no way I would lose to someone who acts like a feral beast on the outside, yet is terrified of his opponent on the inside."

Yukio approached Battle Beast and slowly extended his hand towards him. In response, Battle Beast flinched and scurried backwards, hiding his face with his hands and shaking like a leaf.

"You…" Yukio withdrew his hand with a sad expression on his face upon seeing Battle Beast's state. "Truly, you are like a frightened child. What on Earth happened to you to make you act like this…?"

"—He was supposed to become the perfect Duelist, yet he's nothing more than a sniveling coward who lashes out at friend and foe alike while trying to protect his miserable life. Truly pathetic, wouldn't you agree?"

Yukio sharply turned on his heels, coming face-to-face with a muscular young man with long, spiky blond hair and green eyes. The newcomer was dressed in a white sleeveless military outfit similar to the Obelisk Force's and had an Academia Duel Disk strapped on his left hand. Upon seeing him, Battle Beast started trembling even more.

"Sanders has really lost his edge…" Savaris shook his head in exasperation. "First it was Yuri, and now we have this failure that's turned into a double-edged sword. If you had destroyed that Lancer at least, your actions might have been excused. But carding so many of our men without showing any significant results on top of it shows that you still lack discipline. And I cannot condone this utter lack of control you exhibited. Chaotic individuals like you are merely a nuisance for Academia."

Battle Beast began whimpering while slowly crawling backwards.

"Although I'm tempted to just card you and be done with it, you are Sanders' responsibility." Savaris began pressing some buttons on his Duel Disk. "As such, I'll have the old man deal with you. Consider it punishment for both you and him."

Before Yukio could do anything, Battle Beast's Duel Disk stared blinking, eventually letting out a glow that enveloped his body and transported him away. However, Yukio didn't miss the expression of utter fear on his face seconds before he disappeared. Furious, he turned to glare at Savaris, who was gazing at him with an amused look.

"What is going to happen to him?" Yukio asked. "No, to begin with, what the Hell did you bastards do to this poor guy that filled him with so much fear towards Dueling?"

"Showing concern for your enemies, Tachibana Yukio?" Savaris laughed. "That's not behavior befitting of the infamous Wicked Dragon that mercilessly defeated so many of our soldiers, is it?"

"You know of me?"

"But of course." Savaris responded to Yukio's question. "How could I not, when our resident psychopath, our resident lazybones and our illustrious leader have all taken an interest in you? You must have been born under one hell of an unlucky star to have attracted so much negative attention… But where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Savaris Maven, one of Academia's elites and the leader of the Juvenile Corps. It's only going to be for a short while, but it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"If you're an Academia elite, does that mean you're one of the leaders of this invasion then?" Yukio smirked. "If so, then it must be my lucky day."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Savaris grinned. "Just as I was getting sick and tired of dealing with these worthless Security officers, I noticed your little skirmish with the Battle Beast. I was hoping to meet and Duel the fabled Duel King of this dimension first, but you were definitely second on my list. Now, show me a Duel that will satisfy me to the extreme, Tachibana Yukio!"

"You're on!" Yukio exclaimed as he activated his Duel Disk. "By taking you down, we'll be one step closer towards stopping the senseless violence you're spreading! Action Field, on!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

"Senseless violence?" Savaris cocked his head to the side, a confused expression on his face. "Are you perhaps misunderstanding something? Everything we do is for the purpose of restoring order across the four dimensions. No sacrifice is too small for that noble goal. As such, I'll have you become a foundation for that ideal as well!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted as Action Cards spread across the field.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Savaris – LP: 4000

"The first move belongs to me." Savaris announced. "My turn! I Set a Monster in face-down defense position. Then, I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"For such a boisterous guy, you sure started off with a cautious play…" Yukio murmured. "My turn! Draw! Using the Scale 2 Despair Magician and the Scale 9 Hope Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yukio, with his two magicians rising to their top.

"So this is the infamous Pendulum Summon?" Savaris smirked. "That's interesting. However, you have to try a bit harder than that! I activate my Trap Card, Facing the Shadows! Due to its effect, I can send one "Shaddoll" card from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to switch any number of face-down defense position "Shaddoll" Monsters I control to face-up defense position! I send Shaddoll Dragon to my Graveyard in order to Flip Summon Shaddoll Falcon (Dark/Spellcaster/Flip/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 1400/LV: 2)!"

The face-down Monster flipped to face-up defense position, revealing the figure of a mechanical bird bound by violet energy strings like a puppet.

"Since it was sent to the Graveyard due to a card effect, Shaddoll Dragon's effect activates, allowing me to destroy one Spell or Trap Card on your field." Savaris announced. "I choose to destroy your Hope Magician! Then, since it was flipped face-up, Shaddoll Falcon's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon Shaddoll Dragon (Dark/Spellcaster/Flip/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 0/LV: 4) in face-down defense position from my Graveyard!"

Several strings extended from Shaddoll Falcon's body, digging into the ground and bringing back a Monster in face-down defense position once they returned back up.

"You destroyed my Pendulum card and Special Summoned a Monster during my turn…" Yukio narrowed his eyes. "Your attitude aside, your skills appear to be the real deal. I guess the title of elite isn't just for show."

"Why thank you." Savaris made a small bow. "However, I'll be very disappointed if you are discouraged by just this much."

"Hell no." Yukio snorted. "I was just impressed by your Shaddoll Monsters' effect. But if you think that's enough to stop my Pendulum Summon, you're sorely mistaken. I place the Scale 8 Union Magician in my now empty Pendulum Scale!"

Union Magician rose to the top of the right column of light following Yukio's words.

"With my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 7! Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Hope Magician (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600/LV: 3/SC: 9)! And from my hand, come, Swordmaster Magician (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1300/LV: 4/SC: 2)!"

Two magicians, one dressed in pure white robes with gold highlights and another clad in armor and holding a broadsword covered in runes, appeared on Yukio's field.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell El Shaddoll Fusion!" Savaris abruptly stated. "Due to its effect, I can Fusion Summon one "Shaddoll" Monster from my Extra Deck by using Monsters on my hand or field as materials! I choose to fuse the Shaddoll Dragon and Shaddoll Falcon on the field!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Savaris chanted.

"Twisted threads of corruption, place the endless darkness under your absolute control and give birth to a new race! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 5! El Shaddoll Midrash (Dark/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 800/LV: 5)!"

A spellcaster riding on top of a mechanical dragon bound by several strings appeared on Savaris's field.

"Now you've summoned a Fusion Monster on my turn?" Yukio smirked. "Those Shaddoll Monsters of yours appear to be full of tricks."

"And you've merely scratched the tip of the iceberg." Savaris let out a sly smile. "For now, however, you have to deal with Midrash's effect, which prevents both of us from Special Summoning Monsters more than once per turn. And since you've already Pendulum Summoned once, you cannot Special Summon anything else."

"That sounds troublesome—is what I would say if I didn't already have what I need to deal with your Midrash on my field!" Yukio exclaimed. "Battle! Swordmaster Magician, attack El Shaddoll Midrash! At this moment, I activate Swordmaster Magician's effect, sending Hope Magician to the Graveyard to add its attack to Swordmaster Magician's! Animus Consumption!"

Hope Magician turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by Swordmaster Magician's blade, which was enveloped by a white aura afterwards.

(Swordmaster Magician ATK: 1600→2800)

"Since Hope Magician left the field, I can draw one card from my Deck." Yukio stated. "Now, destroy his Monster, Swordmaster Magician! Soulshatter Blade!"

Swordmaster Magician unleashed a powerful slash that bisected Midrash, destroying it with ease.

Savaris – LP: 4000→3400

"Midrash's effect activates." Savaris said. "When this card is destroyed, I can target one "Shaddoll" Spell or Trap Card in my Graveyard and add it to my hand. I choose El Shaddoll Fusion."

"With the Battle Phase's end, Swordmaster Magician's attack returns to normal (Swordmaster Magician ATK: 2800→1600)." Yukio stated. "Next, I summon Supply Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 1600/LV: 4/SC: 5)."

Supply Magician appeared on the field next to Swordmaster Magician.

"I Overlay my Level 4 Swordmaster Magician and Supply Magician!" As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted. "Magician given form by the origin of the universe! Demonstrate your dominion over space-time and reign supreme over this world! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Startime Magician (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

The magician which combined traits from Yuya's Stargazer and Timegazer Magician appeared on the field.

"This is time it's an Xyz Summon?" Savaris rubbed his chin. "Well, I admit I'm curious to see if you can use Xyz Monsters better than the members of the Resistance. Although my first impression of them was not the best, the ones who survived the initial wave turned into quite the ferocious fighters. Nothing brings out one's hidden potential better than a little adversity, wouldn't you agree?"

"What you warmongers did to the Xyz Dimension can hardly be considered 'a little adversity'." Yukio glowered at Savaris. "Due to Supply Magician's effect, I can draw one card from my Deck. Then, I activate Startime Magician's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to add Synchronic Magician from my Deck to my hand. Finally, I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Savaris announced. "Draw! Now, prepare to bear witness to Academia's true power, Tachibana Yukio! I activate the Spell Card Shaddoll Fusion, which allows me to Fusion Summon a "Shaddoll" Monster from my Extra Deck by offering Monsters from my hand or field as materials! However, if my opponent controls Monsters that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck—I can use Monsters in my Deck as Fusion Materials!"

"What!?" Yukio cried out in shock. "You're using Monsters directly from your Deck!? What sort of Fusion is that!?"

"What are you getting so surprised for?" Savaris wondered. "It's natural for us denizens of the Fusion Dimension to have taken Fusion Summoning beyond its limits. After all, if we want to restore order to the world, we need as much power as possible. In any case, I send Shaddoll Beast (Dark/Spellcaster/Flip/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1700/LV: 5) and Electromagnetic Turtle (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1800/LV: 4) from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Savaris chanted.

"Twisted threads of corruption, imprison the sacred light within the eternal shadow and give birth to the sinister puppeteer manipulating the fallen beings! Fusion Summon! Come to me, Level 8! El Shaddoll Nephilim (Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

A robotic being with a sacred appearance and countless strings extending from its back appeared on Savaris's field.

"Since Shaddoll Beast was sent to the Graveyard through a card effect, I can draw one card from my Deck." Savaris stated. "Next, due to Nephilim's effect, I can send one "Shaddoll" card from my Deck to the Graveyard since this card was Special Summoned. I choose Shaddoll Hedgehog (Dark/Spellcaster/Flip/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 200/LV: 3) and activate its effect, adding Shaddoll Lizard from my Deck to my hand, which I will summon (Dark/Spellcaster/Flip/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)!"

A mechanical lizard bound by several strings appeared on Savaris's field.

"I activate the Equip Spell Card Nephe Shaddoll Fusion, equipping it to Shaddoll Lizard and declaring a Fire attribute." Savaris declared. "As such, Shaddoll Lizard is treated as a Fire-attribute Monster. Then, I activate Nephe Shaddoll Fusion's second effect to perform a Fusion Summon with Shaddoll Lizard and a second copy of Shaddoll Falcon in my hand!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Savaris chanted.

"Twisted threads of corruption, place the raging flames under your absolute control and give birth to a new race! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! El Shaddoll Egrysta (Fire/Rock/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2450/DEF: 1950/LV: 7)!"

Another mechanical Monster clad in red armor with a large number of crimson threads extending from its back appeared on Savaris's field. Several snake-like creatures also extended from its head, further twisting its appearance.

"Since it was sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, Shaddoll Falcon's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon it in face-down defense position." Savaris stated as a face-down Monster appeared on the field. "Battle! El Shaddoll Nephilim, attack Startime Magician! Tempest Thread!"

As Nephilim's threads approached Startime Magician, Yukio jumped to a nearby platform, grabbing an Action Card from it.

"I activate the Action Spell Tenacity!" Yukio shouted. "Due to its effect, Startime Magician cannot be destroyed by battle this turn!"

"Useless!" Savaris exclaimed. "When El Shaddoll Nephilim battles an opponent's Special Summoned Monster, it can destroy it immediately before damage calculation! Unholy Deliverance!"

Nephilim's threads darkened following Savaris's words, piercing through Startime Magician and destroying it.

"Now, El Shaddoll Egrysta, attack Tachibana Yukio directly!" Savaris pointed at Yukio. "Antiluminescent Inferno!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Magician's Gateway!" Yukio stated. "Thanks to its effect, your attack is negated and I can Special Summon a Spellcaster-type Monster with attack lower than the attacking Monster's! Come, Wraith Magician (ATK: 1700/DEF: 2100/LV: 5/SC: 2)!"

The semi-transparent magician clad in a ragged white cloak and holding a scythe-shaped staff appeared on Yukio's field.

"Hahahaha!" Savaris let out a boisterous laugh. "Yes, that's the way! Even though I destroyed all your Monsters, you still avoided taking damage! I wasn't mistaken about you after all! You're truly a great source of entertainment for me! I place one card face-down and end my turn! Now, let's make this Duel even more exhilarating, Tachibana Yukio!"

"Great, I'm stuck fighting a battle maniac here while my friends could be in mortal danger right now…" Yukio sighed. "I really hate my luck at times… In any case, it's my turn! Draw! Using my already Set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon! Appear, Dharma-Eye Magician (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500/LV: 7/SC: 2) and Dragonpit Magician (ATK: 900/DEF: 2700/LV: 7/SC: 8)!"

The two magicians appeared on the field after emerging as beams of energy from the Pendulum portal.

"Two Level 7 Monsters…" Savaris narrowed his eyes. "It seems you're going for another Xyz Summon. However, I'm afraid I cannot allow that! El Shaddoll Egrysta's effect activates! When my opponent Special Summons Monsters while I have a "Shaddoll" card in my hand, I can send one "Shaddol" card from my hand to the Graveyard to negate that summon and destroy these Monsters! I choose to discard El Shaddoll Fusion! Paradox Unborn!"

The threads on Egrysta's back shot forward, destroying Yukio's two Monsters.

"Tch, to think it would have such an effect…" Yukio clicked his tongue. "It appears this archetype's Fusion Monsters are mostly focused on dealing with Special Summoned Monsters. For a Duelist like me who relies heavily on them, this could be problematic. However, I won't be deterred by that much! I summon Synchronic Magician!"

Synchronic Magician appeared on Yukio's field next to Wraith Magician.

"I activate Synchronic Magician's effect, sending Null Magician from my Deck to the Graveyard to increase its Level by 1 (Synchronic Magician LV: 1→2)." Yukio announced. "Then, I tune the Level 5 Wraith Magician with the now Level 2 Synchronic Magician!"

As Wraith Magician turned into five stars and Synchronic Magician turned into two rings surrounding them, Yukio chanted.

"Pure white dragon with unblemished wings! Descend upon the battlefield with the speed of light and slash apart every enemy in your path! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clearwing Fast Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

The dragon covered in white armor with transparent wings appeared on Yukio's field.

"I activate Clearwing's effect!" Yukio declared. "Once per turn, I can target one Special Summoned Monster, reduce its attack to 0 and negate its effects until the End Phase! I select El Shaddoll Nephilim! Vanishing Mirror!"

"I won't let you do that!" Savaris exclaimed. "I activate the Continuous Trap, Shaddoll Corruption Thread! As for its effect, it allows me to negate the activation of a Special Summoned Monster's effect once per turn as long as I control a "Shaddoll" Monster until the End Phase! Therefore, Clearwing's effect is negated!"

Following Savaris's words, several threads covered in darkness extended from his Trap and bound Clearwing, causing its armor to lose its luster as darkness creeped into it.

"So you even had a counter ready for that, huh…?" Yukio muttered, but then grinned. "However, with this, you've exhausted all means to defend yourself against what's coming next! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Reincarnation Force!"

"Hoh?" Savaris raised his eyebrow. "You even know how to perform a Rank-Up? Color me impressed. As I thought, you're truly amusing!"

"Let's see if you'll still be laughing after this!" Yukio exclaimed. "Due to Reincarnation Force's effect, I can banish one Xyz Monster from my Graveyard or Extra Deck which was destroyed by battle or card effect and Xyz Monster which is one Rank higher than it by using this card as an Xyz Material! I banish Startime Magician and use Reincarnation Force as material to reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

As Reincarnation Force transformed into a ghostly copy of Startime Magician and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal after turning into a stream of energy, Yukio chanted.

"Unfathomable master of the forbidden arts! Unleash the secrets of the gospel of genesis and attain the immeasurable power of the universe's roots! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend now, Rank 5! Reality Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2900/DEF: 1900/R: 5/OU: 1)!"

A new magician dressed in iridescent robes, which was holding a lavishly decorated grimoire on its left hand and a tall, ornate staff with six gems surrounding it appeared on Yukio's field.

"Battle!" Yukio shouted. "Clearwing Fast Dragon, attack El Shaddoll Egrysta! Terminal Velocity Edge!"

"I activate the effect of Electromagnetic Turtle in my Graveyard!" Savaris declared. "By banishing this card, I can end the Battle Phase!"

Following Savaris's words, an electromagnetic barrier appeared around his field, preventing Clearwing from reaching his Monsters.

"That was a bit unexpected." Yukio admitted. "However, I'm not done just yet! I activate Reality Magician's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can destroy a number of cards on your field equal to the number of either the "Magician" Pendulum Monsters in my Monster Zone or the "Magician" Monsters on my Pendulum Zone! I choose the second option to destroy your two Fusion Monsters! Reality Collapse!"

The six gems orbiting Reality Magician's staff shone brightly and unleashed two beams of light, eradicating Egrysta and Nephilim.

"How splendid!" Savaris had an exhilarated expression on his face. "Even though I thought I had sealed you completely, you still managed to destroy my Monsters! However, since Egrysta and Nephilim were destroyed, their effects activate, allowing me to return Shaddoll Fusion and Nephe Shaddoll Fusion from my Graveyard to my hand!"

"Damn, is the ability to recover "Shaddoll" Spell and Trap Cards shared by all "Shaddoll" Fusion Monsters?" Yukio cursed. "That means you can constantly reuse Fusion Spells each time I destroy a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster."

"That's correct." Savaris said upon hearing Yukio's words. "Your tactics are good, but they cannot possibly match my flawlessly-executed strategy. Being able to adapt on the fly in all kinds of situations is all well and good, but well-planned moves are necessary to grasp victory. Without order, everything falls apart in a short amount of time."

"For someone who seems so obsessed with order, you're not doing a very good job at enforcing it." Yukio pointed out. "Because of Academia's actions, the four dimensions are in a state of chaos right now. Where's your order in this case?"

"That's merely a transitionary period until we attain the ideal world the Professor seeks." Savaris responded. "It's true that chaos is prevalent right now, but we shall soon bring an end to all conflicts forever once our grand plan starts. And through our pacification methods, order shall finally be established across the dimensions."

"Pacification?" Yukio was visibly disgusted. "You dare call the destruction of the Xyz Dimension and your invasion of the Synchro Dimension pacification? If this is supposed to be Academia's method of bringing order to the worlds, I will have none of it! You're just selfishly imposing your twisted ideals on the rest of us, but enough is enough! I will definitely win this Duel and bring an end to your nonsense! I end my turn!"

"It seems you understand nothing." Savaris had a severe look on his face. "But I suppose that's too much to ask from someone who hasn't seen the same Hell as we have. Then, if you're saying you'll reject my ideals through this Duel, I will also use all of my strength to crush that rebellious spirit of yours that induces chaos! My turn! Draw! I flip Shaddoll Falcon to attack mode in order to activate its effect and Special Summon Shaddoll Beast from my Graveyard in face-down defense position!"

Upon switching to attack position, Shaddoll Falcon extended its threads once more into the ground, bringing back another face-down defense position Monster.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Twisted Shaddoll Fusion!" Savaris declared. "Due to its effect, I discard one card from my hand in order to perform a Fusion Summon by using a "Shaddoll" Monster on my side of the field and a Special Summoned Monster on your side of the field! I choose to use your Clearwing Fast Dragon along with my Shaddoll Beast to Fusion Summon!"

"What!?" Yukio was astonished. "You're using my Monster to Fusion Summon!?"

As Clearwing Fast Dragon and Shaddoll Beast swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Savaris chanted.

"Twisted threads of corruption, place the restless winds under your absolute control and give birth to a new race! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 6! El Shaddoll Wendigo (Wind/Psychic/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 2800/LV: 6)!"

A spellcaster accompanied by a whale-like robotic creature bound by several threads appeared on Savaris's field.

"Since Shaddoll Beast was sent to the Graveyard, I get to draw one card from my Deck once more." Savaris let out a sly smile. "Now, since I'm sure you're quite tired of seeing Fusion Monsters all the time, how about we mix things up a bit, Tachibana Yukio? I tune the Level 6 El Shaddoll Wendigo with the Level 2 Tuner Monster Shaddoll Falcon!"

As Wendigo turned into six stars and Shaddoll Falcon turned into two rings surrounding them, Savaris chanted.

"Progenitor of the ancient evils, be revived now through the twisted threads of corruption and cleanse the impurities of this world with your scorching flames! Synchro Summon! Emerge now, Level 8! El Shaddoll Tathamet (Dark/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600/LV: 8)!"

A mechanical Monster with an oversized torso resembling a head, two dragon heads protruding from its shoulders, a long tail in the place of legs and several threads binding its body appeared on Savaris's field.

"Synchro Summon…?" Yukio seemed astonished. "I thought all of you Fusion Dimension elite Duelists used Fusion exclusively and looked down on other summoning methods."

"That's true for some of us and a large majority of Academia's students." Savaris admitted. "But I'm not that foolish. There's considerable strength to be found in other summoning methods apart from Fusion. Of course, I don't intend to fall so low as to use Xyz Summon, but all other methods are fair game. But enough small talk. It's time for you to experience what true strength looks like, Tachibana Yukio! Since it was Synchro Summoned successfully, Tathamet's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster from my Graveyard! Revive, El Shaddoll Nephilim!"

The giant mouth on Tathamet's torso opened wide, with Nephilim emerging out of it.

"Just great…" Yukio groaned. "That thing is back again."

"Battle!" Savaris exclaimed. "El Shaddoll Tathamet, attack Reality Magician! At this moment, Tathamet's effect activates! When it battles a Special Summoned Monster, that Monster's attack is halved until the End Phase (Reality Magician ATK: 2900→1450)! Do it, Tathamet! Extermination Storm!"

A torrent of violet flames erupted from Tathamet's two dragon heads, vaporizing Reality Magician.

Yukio – LP: 4000→2450

"Since it was destroyed, Reality Magician's effect activates!" Yukio stated. "Thanks to it, I can Special Summon one "Magician" Pendulum Monster from my Deck, Extra Deck or Pendulum Zone!"

"That won't be happening, you fool!" Savaris sneered. "Have you forgotten about Shaddoll Corruption Thread's effect!? Once per turn, I can negate the activation of a Special Summoned Monster's effect if I control a "Shaddoll" Monster! As such, your Monster's effect is negated! And since you're now wide open, it's time to end this! Go, El Shaddoll Nephilim! Attack Tachibana Yukio directly! Tempest Thread!"

"No, it's not over yet!" Yukio declared. "I banish Null Magician from my Graveyard to reduce all damage from this battle to 0!"

A semi-transparent barrier appeared around Yukio following his words, shielding him from Nephilim's threads.

"You truly are the embodiment of tenacity, aren't you?" Savaris grinned. "Well, that suits me just fine, since that means I can enjoy myself even more here. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! First, I will Pendulum Summon once more! Revive from the Extra Deck, Clearwing Fast Dragon and Wraith Magician!"

Yukio's previously destroyed Monsters appeared on the field after emerging from the Pendulum portal as beams of energy.

"Hoh, so Pendulum Monsters can be summoned again and again as long as the Pendulum Scales are intact?" Savaris whistled. "I've heard about it before, but it's a whole different thing seeing it with your own eyes. You Lancers sure possess one overpowered skill, don't you? It's almost like a cheat."

"I don't want to hear that from a guy who used my own Monster to Fusion Summon." Yukio retorted with a deadpan expression. "In any case, since it was Pendulum Summoned successfully, Wraith Magician's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Pendulum Monster from my Graveyard or banish zone with its effects negated. Return to me, Synchronic Magician!"

Synchronic Magician appeared on the field once more.

"I activate Clearwing Fast Dragon's effect, targeting your Tathamet with it!" Yukio declared. "Vanishing Mirror!"

"Due to Shaddoll Corruption Thread, Clearwing's effect is negated." Savaris said as several dark threads bound Clearwing. "But that's all part of your plan, isn't it?"

"You catch on quickly." Yukio smirked. "I tune the Level 7 Clearwing Fast Dragon with the Level 1 Synchronic Magician!"

As Clearwing turned into seven stars while Synchronic Magician turned into a single ring surrounding them, Yukio chanted.

"Luminous dragon with brilliant wings that carry the unbreakable bonds! Soar through the skies of freedom faster than light itself! Synchro Summon! Arise now, Level 8! Shinewing Rapid Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8/SC: 2)!"

The dragon with softly glowing wings and a mechanized white body with several blades extending from it appeared on Yukio's field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Big Comeback!" Yukio stated. "Due to its effect, I can target one "Magician" Pendulum Monster in my Extra Deck and Special Summon it with its effects negated! I choose to revive Synchronic Magician once more! Then, I tune the Level 5 Wraith Magician with the Level 1 Synchronic Magician!"

As Wraith Magician turned into five stars and Synchronic Magician turned into a single ring surrounding them, Yukio chanted once more.

"Spellcaster that embodies speed! Dash forward on the endless road! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6! Drive Magician (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 6)!"

The spellcaster clad in red and black armor with a wheel around its torso, which was holding a staff with several exhaust ports on it, appeared on Yukio's field.

"Two Synchro Summons in one turn, huh?" Savaris seemed amused. "Even so, can you beat these powerful El Shaddoll Monsters, which are the bane of Special Summoned Monsters?"

"There wouldn't be much meaning in summoning these Monsters if I couldn't do it." Yukio pointed out. "I activate Shinewing Rapid Dragon's effect to equip Tathamet to it and increase its attack by an amount equal to Tathamet's! Connect Seizure!"

Several energy lines shot out of Shinewing's wings, binding Tathamet and drawing it towards the dragon's core, which absorbed Tathamet.

(Shinewing Rapid Dragon ATK: 3000→6000)

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Shinewing Rapid Dragon, attack El Shaddoll Nephilim! Shining Edge of Convergence!"

"El Shaddoll Nephilim's effect activates!" Savaris shouted as Shinewing approached Nephilim. "When this card battles with an opponent's Special Summoned Monster, that Monster is destroyed before damage calculation! Unholy Deliverance!"

As Nephilim's darkened threads headed towards Shinewing, Yukio smirked.

"I activate Shinewing's other effect!" Yukio announced. "By sending the equipped Monster to the Graveyard, I can prevent Shinewing's destruction (Shinewing Rapid Dragon ATK: 6000→3000)! As such, the battle resumes normally! Take down his Nephilim, Shinewing!"

The threads that were aiming for Shinewing were blasted away as the dragon charged through them while being surrounded by a flaming aura of light, piercing through Nephilim and destroying it.

Savaris – LP: 3400→3200

"Since both Nephilim and Tathamet were sent to their Graveyard, their effects activate." Savaris said. "With Nephilim's effect, I return Shaddoll Fusion to my hand, and with Tathamet's effect, I return Shaddoll Dragon from my Graveyard to my hand."

"Now, it's Drive Magician's turn!" Yukio pointed at his opponent. "Attack Savaris directly! Mach Assault!"

Drive Magician swung its staff at Savaris and struck him on his chest, sending him skidding backwards.

Savaris – LP: 3200→800

"I end my turn with this."

"Then, it's my turn!" Savaris announced. "Draw! Man, am I glad I came to this dimension! You are definitely a worthy opponent to use my full strength against! I activate the Continuous Trap, Shaddoll Roots! When this card is activated, it can be Special Summoned as a Monster to my field (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1450/DEF: 1950/LV: 9)!"

A core-like object surrounded by several dragon-shaped roots appeared on Savaris's field.

"Due to its effect, Shaddoll Roots can substitute any Fusion Material that lists an attribute for the summoning of a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster." Savaris stated. "Next, I activate Shaddoll Fusion, fusing Shaddoll Roots and Shaddoll Hound (Dark/Spellcaster/Flip/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 900/LV: 4) in my Deck to bring out a new Fusion Monster!"

As Shaddoll Roots and Shaddoll Hound swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Savaris chanted.

"Twisted threads of corruption, place the indomitable earth under your absolute control and give birth to a new race! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 10! El Shaddoll Shekhinaga (Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

A mechanical Monster that resembled a fusion between Nephilim and a throne-like construct which was bound by several threads appeared on Savaris's field.

"Since Shaddoll Roots was sent to the Graveyard due to a card effect, its own effect activates, enabling me to return a "Shaddoll" Spell or Trap Card from my Graveyard back to my hand." Savaris said. "I choose Shaddoll Fusion. Then, I summon Shaddoll Dragon."

The mechanical dragon bound by several strings appeared on Savaris's field.

"Next, I activate Nephe Shaddoll Fusion once more, equipping it to Shaddoll Dragon and treating it as a Water-attribute Monster." Savaris declared. "Now, I fuse Shaddoll Dragon and Shaddoll Beast in my hand through Nephe Shaddoll Fusion's effect!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Savaris chanted once more.

"Twisted threads of corruption, place the elusive water under your absolute control and give birth to a new race! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 9! El Shaddoll Anomalilith (Water/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000/LV: 9)!"

A female mechanical Monster with a long, serpentine tail, wings made of ice and several threads extending from its body appeared on Savaris's field.

"Since they were sent to the Graveyard, Shaddoll Beast and Shaddoll Dragon's effects activate, allowing me to draw a card and destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field respectively!" Savaris stated. "I will destroy Despair Magician in your Pendulum Zone!"

"Shinewing Rapid Dragon's effect activates!" Yukio said. "When an opponent's Monster activates its effect, I can negate that effect and equip that Monster to Shinewing! I will negate Shaddoll Dragon's effect! Connect Seizure!"

"In that case, I activate Shekhinaga's effect!" Savaris shouted. "If I have a "Shaddoll" card in my hand, I can discard it to negate the activation of a Special Summoned Monster's effect and destroy it! I discard Shaddoll Fusion to destroy your Shinewing Rapid Dragon! Void Decree!"

A black hole opened in the middle of the field, consuming Shinewing Rapid Dragon. Immediately afterwards, several threads extended from a portal in the ground, shredding Despair Magician to pieces.

"And now that all the irritations have been removed, it's time for battle!" Savaris exclaimed. "Go, El Shaddoll Shekihinaga! Destroy Drive Magician! Crumbling Shell!"

Shekhinaga extended its hand forward, causing several large pieces of earth to float towards the sky. Then, with a small gesture, it set them on a collision course with Drive Magician. Upon seeing that, Yukio jumped to a nearby platform and snatched an Action Card from it.

"I activate the Action Spell Encore!" Yukio said. "Due to its effect, I will copy the effect of Tenacity in my Graveyard, making Drive Magician unable to be destroyed by battle this turn!"

Following Yukio's words, Drive Magician started evading the incoming rocks with nimble moves, smashing those it couldn't avoid with its staff. However, some fragments struck Yukio, who winced due to the pain.

Yukio – LP: 2450→2250

"Aren't you the lucky one, Tachibana Yukio?" Savaris smirked. "In that case, let me try my luck as well! El Shaddoll Anomalilith, attack Drive Magician! Naga's Fury!"

While his Monster was getting ready to attack, Savaris started jumping from platform to platform, eventually chancing upon an Action Card.

"It looks like I'm also quite fortunate." Savaris laughed. "I activate the Action Spell High Dive, increasing Anomalilith's attack by 1000 until the End Phase (Anomalilith ATK: 2700→3700)! Go, Anomalilith!"

Following Savaris's words, Anomalilith unleashed a powerful water blast in the shape of a sea serpent that almost swept both Drive Magician and Yukio away.

Yukio – LP: 2250→950

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Savaris said. "At this moment, Anomalilith's attack also returns to normal (Anomalilith ATK: 3700→2700). It seems like this Duel is almost over. As expected, even someone as skilled as you couldn't stand up to my Shaddoll Monsters. Just like they are manipulated by the threads of darkness, so have you been dancing at the palm of my hand throughout this Duel in a similar manner. And with your downfall, Academia will be one step closer towards the noble goal of restoring order in the four dimensions and ushering in a new golden age of peace and prosperity."

"Order? Peace?" Yukio snorted. "No, what you seek is absolute control over everything. You people merely wish to manipulate the four dimensions in a manner similar to how your Monsters are bound and controlled by their threads. However, I'm not about to stand by idly and let that twisted vision of yours come to fruition. I'm definitely going to defeat you and put an end to this madness, Savaris! My turn! Draw!"

Upon seeing his drawn card, Yukio smiled. If things went well, he could end Savaris with his next combo.

"I place the Scale 4 Metronome Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 500/LV: 4/SC: 4) on my empty Pendulum Scale!"

Yukio said as a magician dressed in brown robes and holding a staff shaped like a metronome's needle rose to the top of the left column of light.

"I activate Metronome Magician's Pendulum Effect!" Yukio announced. "Once per turn, I can target a card on my Pendulum Zone and increase or reduce its Scale by 1! I target Union Magician and choose to increase its Scale (Union Magician SC: 8→9)! With my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 5 through 8! Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Clearwing Fast Dragon and Shinewing Rapid Dragon!"

Yukio's two dragons return to the field after emerging as beams of energy from the Pendulum portal.

"I activate Clearwing's effect, targeting Shekhinaga with it!" Yukio said. "Vanishing Mirror!"

"I activate Shaddoll Corruption Thread's effect!" Savaris said as several dark threads surrounded Clearwing. "Your dragon's effect is negated!"

"In that case, I activate Shinewing's effect, equipping Anomalilith to it!" Yukio declared. "Connect Seizure!"

Several energy lines bound Anomalilith and drew it towards Shinewing, where Anomalilith was absorbed by its core.

(Shinewing Rapid Dragon ATK: 3000→5700)

"It's time to settle this match, Savaris!" Yukio exclaimed. "Battle! Shinewing Rapid Dragon, attack his Shekhinaga! Shining Edge of Convergence!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Unrelenting Shaddoll Malevolence!" Savaris abruptly shouted. "When this card is activated, al Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls at the moment of its activation cannot declare an attack! Furthermore, if any of those Monsters are still on the field during the End Phase, my opponent will receive half their combined attack as damage! As such, like I said before, you're finished, Tachibana Yukio! It was fun while it lasted, but all good things must come to an end!"

"And like I said before, the final victor will be me!" Yukio announced with a resolute expression. "I activate Shinewing's effect! Once per turn, I can banish up to two Pendulum Monsters from my hand, Extra Deck or Graveyard and target up to two Monsters on my side of the field! Then, I can increase or reduce the targeted Monsters' Levels by an amount equal to the banished Monsters' Levels! I will banish Wraith Magician to reduce Clearwing's Level by 5 (Clearwing LV: 7→2) and Swordmaster Magician to reduce Drive Magician's Level by 4 (Drive Magician LV: 6→2)!"

"You reduced your Monsters' Levels?" Savaris seemed confused. "What meaning is there to such a move? It doesn't change the fact that your Monsters still can't declare an attack!"

"That may be so, but if I didn't reduce their Levels, I wouldn't be able to do this!" Yukio grinned. "I tune the now Level 2 Clearwing Fast Dragon and Drive Magician with the Level 8 Shinewing Rapid Dragon!"

"That can't be!" Savaris cried out in shock. "A Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase!? Is that also among your dragon's effects, Tachibana Yukio!?"

As Shinewing turned into eight massive rings that enveloped the sky and Clearwing and Drive Magician turned into two beams of energy that shot upwards through the rings, Yukio chanted.

"Unwavering faith will call forth a miraculous evolution! Emerge in all your glory and become the radiant star of hope shining brilliantly in the sky! Accel Synchro! Descend now, Level 12! The Supreme King Savior Dragon – Starlight Wing Radiant Dragon (ATK: 3800/DEF: 3600/LV: 12/SC: 1)!"

With an explosion of light that lightened up the City's sky, Starlight Wing Radiant Dragon appeared. After circling the City once, the dragon clad in pristine white armor with eight energy feathers extending from its back came to a stop above Yukio.

"A Level 12 Synchro Monster…?" Savaris was astonished, but then laughed. "How much more do you intend to make me enjoy this!? It's been ages since I've felt such exhilaration! In any case, since Anomalilith was sent to the Graveyard, I can return Shaddoll Fusion to my hand! Then, I activate the final effect of Shaddoll Corruption Thread, sending it to the Graveyard in order to double Shekhinaga's attack until the End Phase (Shekhinaga ATK: 2600→5200)!"

"I activate Starlight Wing's effect!" Yukio announced. "Once during either player's turn, I can negate the effects of my opponent's Monsters, make their attack 0 and add the lost attack to my Monster until the End Phase! Starlight Veil!"

"It's no use!" Savaris exclaimed. "I activate Shekhinaga's effect! By discarding Shaddoll Fusion, I can negate your Monster's effect and destroy it! Void Decree!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Starlight Wing's effect is superior!" Yukio declared. "While it's face-up on the field, my dragon can negate the activation of an effect that would affect it for a number of times equal to the number of non-Tuner Monster used for its Synchro Summon! As such, Shekhinaga's effect is negated and Starlight Wing's effect continues!"

A massive wave of light erupted from Starlight Wing's body, enveloping Shekhinaga completely.

(Shekhinaga ATK: 5200→0, Starlight Wing ATK: 3800→9000)

"Now, the finale!" Yukio exclaimed. "Starlight Wing Radiant Dragon, destroy El Shaddoll Shekhinaga! Radiant Genesis Outcry!"

A powerful wave of pure white energy erupted from Starlight Wing's maw, vaporizing Shekhinaga and enveloping Savaris, who was blasted backwards while laughing boisterously.

Savaris – LP: 800→0

Yukio: WIN

"Simply…magnificent…" Savaris said with a wide smile as the Action Field surrounding the two Duelists disappeared. "Your strength is the real deal, Tachibana Yukio. Truly, you might be almost as strong as Kaiser. However, don't relax just yet. You and I will definetly fight again, so you had best prepare yourself until that time comes!"

And with that, Savaris was enveloped by the blue light of teleportation and disappeared.

"If you want a rematch, get in line." Yukio said, and then surveyed his surroundings. "If all the earlier explosions weren't enough of an indication, Starlight Wing's fireworks display has probably broadcasted my location to everyone in the City. And since I've already wasted enough time as it is, I'd better get out of here fast."

As he mounted his D-Wheel, Yukio felt a chill go down his spine suddenly.

"What…is this horrible premonition I'm feeling?" Yukio grasped his chest. "Did something happen to the others? In any case, I have to hurry to their side!"

And with that, Yukio turned his D-Wheel on and dashed into the wrecked streets of the City, hoping the worst hadn't come to pass.

* * *

Card Corner

 **Odd-Eyes Muspelheim Dragon**

ATK: 3300, DEF: 2400, LV: 10

Fire/Dragon/Synchro/Effect

1 Pendulum Tuner Monster + 1 Dragon-type Synchro Monster

Monster Effect: When this card is summoned successfully, destroy all Pendulum cards on both players' Pendulum Zones, and then increase this card's ATK by the total sum of the destroyed cards' Scale x 100 until the End Phase. During your Battle Phase, you can have this card attack each Monster your opponent controls once each, but no other Monster you control can attack. If this card is destroyed as a result of battle, inflict double the amount of damage you took from that battle to your opponent.

 **Reality Magician**

ATK: 2900, DEF: 1900, R: 5

Dark/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect

3 Level 5 "Magician" Monsters

Monster Effect: While this face-up card on the field has Xyz Materials, "Magician" monsters on the field and in your Pendulum Zones cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card; destroy cards in your opponent's field equal to the number of other "Magician" Pendulum Monsters on your Monster Zone or Pendulum Zone. If this card is destroyed, you can special summon a "Magician" Pendulum Monster from your Deck, Extra Deck or Pendulum Zone.

 **El Shaddoll Tathamet**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 2600, LV: 8

Dark/Dragon/Synchro/Effect

1 Dark-attribute Tuner Monster + 1 or more "Shaddoll" non-Tuner Monsters

Monster Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully, you can Special Summon one "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster from your Graveyard. If this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned Monster, you can halve that Monster's attack until the End Phase. If this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can add one "Shaddoll" Monster from your Graveyard to your hand.

 **Metronome Magician**

ATK: 1400, DEF: 500, LV: 4, SC: 4

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, target one card in your Pendulum Zones; increase or reduce its Scale by 1. Those effects last only for as long as this card remains on your Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: Increase this card's ATK by 100 for every Monster that's Pendulum Summoned on either player's field. If this card is destroyed, gain Life Points equal to the difference between its original and current ATK.

 **Armament of the Gladial Beasts – Aegis Shield**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card only to a "Gladial Beast" Monster. Your opponent can only target that Monster for attacks or for card effects. If the equipped Monster would be destroyed as a result of battle, you can destroy this card to prevent its destruction, halve the battle damage and end the Battle Phase. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can return one "Gladial Beast" from your field back to your Deck; return this card back to your hand.

 **Illusion Fog**

Action Spell

Cards on your field cannot be destroyed by card effects for this turn.

 **Armament of the Gladial Beasts – Crocea Mors**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card only to a "Gladial Beast" Fusion Monster. The equipped Monster's ATK increases by 300, it becomes unaffected by your opponent's card effects and all effect damage is negated as long as the equipped Monster remains face-up on the field. If the equipped Monster returns to the Extra Deck through its own effect, you can return this card from your Graveyard back to your hand.

 **Gladial Beast Mad Rush**

Normal Spell Card

Increase the attack of all "Gladial Beast" Monsters you control by 1000 until the End Phase. Also, during this turn's Battle Phase, your opponent's Monster Effects cannot be activated.

 **Rank-Up-Magic Reincarnation Force**

Quick-Play Spell Card

During either player's turn, you can target one Xyz Monster face-up in your Extra Deck or Graveyard that had been destroyed by battle or card effect; banish it, then special summon one Xyz Monster one Rank higher than the target with the same type and attribute and attach this card as Xyz Material to it (this special summon is treated as an Xyz Summon).

 **Twisted Shaddoll Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Discard one card from your hand, and then target one "Shaddoll" Monster on your field and a Special Summoned Monster on your opponent's side of the field; perform a Fusion Summon to summon a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster using these two Monsters only.

 **Big Comeback**

Normal Spell Card

Target one "Magician" Pendulum Monster face-up in your Extra Deck; Special Summon it to your field with its effects negated.

 **Gladial Beast Apotheosis**

Continuous Trap Card

Each time a "Gladial Beast" Monster is Special Summoned from your Deck, gain 300 Life Points. You can also activate this effect the first time a "Gladial Beast" Fusion Monster returns to your Extra Deck. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, "Gladial Beasts" you control are unaffected by your opponent's Monster Effects.

 **Shaddoll Corruption Thread**

Continuous Trap Card

Once during either player's turn, if you control a "Shaddoll" Monster, you can negate the effect of an opponent's Special Summoned Monster until the End Phase. During either player's turn, you can destroy this card and target one "Shaddoll" Monster you control; double its ATK until the End Phase.

 **Unrelenting Shaddoll Malevolence**

Normal Trap Card

All Special Summoned Monsters on your opponent's field at the time of this card's activation cannot declare an attack on this turn's Battle Phase. During the End Phase, if any of the affected Monsters are still on your opponent's field, inflict half their combined attack as damage to your opponent.

 **And that was Chapter 21. I really hope it was worth the wait. Here, Yukio faced against the Battle Beast and another new character, Savaris. As for why I included the Battle Beast in the Synchro Dimension arc, it was mainly because Yukio will probably not join the others when they confront the Battle Beast during the Fusion Dimension arc, since I have something else in mind for him. Regarding Savaris, I gave him a "Shaddoll" Deck since I felt the puppet-like Monsters were fitting for someone who wishes to exert control over everything under the guise of restoring order. Expect him to show up again down the line to cause more trouble for the heroes. Finally, an upgraded form of Meteorburst Dragon, Odd-Eyes Muspelheim Dragon, showed up here as well. I didn't intend to make evolved forms for the other Odd-Eyes variants apart from Absolute Dragon, but I changed my mind. Vortex Dragon will also have an upgraded form, but not Gravity Dragon since that's too much of a hassle. Of course, I might change my mind again for Gravity Dragon so who knows.**

 **The next chapter will probably conclude Academia's invasion. Hopefully, you won't have to wait too long for it.**

 **That's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Greetings, community! Chapter 22, the second part of Academia's invasion, is finally here. Due to the fact that my hectic schedule will remain as is for the time being, expect updates every one and a half week or two weeks if things are really busy as I said before. In any case, without any further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 – Converging Destinies**

"Battle! I attack Triple Bite Hound Dog with Superheavy Samurai Susanoo! Kusanagi Sword Slash!"

"Let's make this flashy, Big Star! Destroy Goyo Predator! Grand Performance!"

"Time for a good dose of Enjoy! I attack Double Bite Hound Dog and Hound Dog with Cardians Ameshikou and Gokou!"

"Go, Rise Falcon! Tear our gathering enemies asunder with your sharp talons! Brave Claw Revolution!"

Following their controllers' commands, the Monsters unleashed their attacks, taking down the surrounding Obelisk Force and Security members. Upon seeing that their opponents had been defeated, Sawatari let out a long sigh.

"Damn, how many defeated enemies does that make with those guys!?" Sawatari whined. "This is endless! At this point, it'll take us forever to get to Yuya and Serena's location!"

"And what's worse is that we have to deal with both this Obelisk Force and Security at the same time." Tokumatsu remarked. "You'd think these guys would prioritize taking down the invaders first and foremost. It's like Security has been programmed to attack anyone apart from their own comrades."

"I, the man Gongenzaka, wouldn't be surprised one bit if that was the case." Gongenzaka stated as he gazed at the burning City. "And the rebellion Shinji and his comrades are planning will only add to the chaos of this night. And to top it all off, we still have no idea where Yuzu is right now…"

Gongenzaka's mind flashed back to the events that transpired while they were still imprisoned in the underground waste recycling plant. A couple of hours ago, the Lancers and Crow had been approached by Tsukikage, who informed them that Academia had begun its invasion of the Synchro Dimension in order to capture Yuzu and Serena. Needless to say, everyone was shocked by this, even more so when they heard that Reira was currently protecting Serena on his own and that Sora had apparently switched sides, betraying Academia in order to protect Yuzu and Yuya. Gongenzaka didn't know what to think about that, but since Tsukikage, along with Yuya and Yuzu, seemed to believe his change of heart was genuine, Gongenzaka chose to trust their judgement on the matter.

In any case, Kurosaki had become livid upon hearing that Academia's forces had arrived here, getting into a brawl with the guards in his attempt to leave and engage them in combat. As the rest of the Lancers had rushed to help him, the other prisoners, led by Shinji, Damon and Tony, took advantage of the distraction to start a riot, eventually taking control of the facility and opening the path to the surface. Unfortunately, amidst all the chaos, Gongenzaka was separated from Yuzu, who insisted that Yuya was in danger and wished to rush to his location as soon as possible. As such, he was left with no choice but to join the rest of his comrades and head for the surface as well, hoping that they would encounter her there as well. Before separating from them, Crow and his kids had promised to look for their friends and notify them at once if they found anything.

"Still, this is horrible…" Tokumatsu had a pained expression on his face as he surveyed the destruction spreading through the City. "To think that these scumbags would have caused so much devastation in such a short amount of time…"

"Trust me when I say this is nothing compared to what happened to my homeland." Shun said with a smoldering expression on his face. "However, I'm not going to let history repeat itself here if I can help it. But first, we have to find the rest of our comrades. Tsukikage said that Reira is facing the Obelisk Force alone right now in order to protect the incapacitated Serena. And since I'm still a bit reluctant to rely on Shiunin Sora, we have to hurry to their location at once."

"Yes, it's as you say, Kurosaki…"

Honestly, Gongenzaka was surprised by Kurosaki's sudden and unexpected change of attitude. If it was the old him, he would have probably rushed ahead on his own while ignoring his allies. However, the current Kurosaki seemed much more willing to cooperate with others now and didn't seem to be as impulsive as before. From what he had gathered, Kurosaki had dueled Yukio prior to being sent underground. Gongenzaka wondered if Yukio had somehow managed to induce change within the Xyz Duelist through their Duel. Although that would be surprising, it wasn't wholly unexpected for Gongenzaka. While not to the degree of Yuya, Yukio also seemed to have the ability to influence people around him through his actions.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Kurosaki?" Sawatari was more vocal with his astonishment. "Aren't you a little too much cooperative? Honestly, it's a bit strange when you're not using your usual aloof and abrasive tone to address us."

"Heads up, everyone." Shun narrowed his eyes, ignoring Sawatari's words. "More unwanted company is coming our way."

True enough, several Obelisk Force members emerged from the shadows between the dilapidated buildings with their Duel Disks active, savage grins on their faces as they slowly approached the three members of the Lancers and Tokumatsu.

"Great, more nuisances…" Sawatari groaned, before activating his Duel Disk. "In that case, come and get some! This Sawatari Shingo-sama will send you small fries flying in an instant!"

Gongenzaka, Shun and Tokumatsu also activated their Duel Disks in response, facing the approaching Obelisk Force members with expressions of grim determination on their faces.

 _Everyone, hang in there._ Gongenzaka thought. _We'll be there soon!_

[Duel!]

All Duelists present shouted in unison.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in another part of the City…_

"On second thought…perhaps ditching the D-Wheel back there wasn't such a good idea after all…"

Yukio wheezed as he jumped from one rooftop to another, running forward with all the strength his legs could muster. After defeating Battle Beast and Savaris, he had attempted to rush to Serena's location with his D-Wheel. However, due to the damaged roads and the large numbers of Security and Obelisk Force members on the prowl, Yukio had decided to abandon his D-Wheel and move through the rooftops on foot in order to avoid any pointless confrontations. However, he hadn't anticipated the deteriorating condition of his body due to the three consecutive, intense Duels he'd had so far, which both slowed him down somewhat and caused stabs of pain to assault his body. Despite that, he was determined to persevere. After all, he was used to fighting while being subjected to pain so this was nothing new to him.

Using his Duel Anchor as a grappling hook, Yukio swung across a rather wide gap, landing on top of a tall building overlooking an abandoned train station. Judging from the flashes of light inside, Yukio was certain this was the spot from where the earlier flare was launched.

"Alright, I'm here at last." Yukio said. "Now then, which is the best way to get inside…?"

While simply walking through the front door was a perfectly viable option, there was always the possibility that someone was lying in ambush there. As such, Yukio opted to go for a more…unexpected entrance to catch their enemies by surprise. Attaching his line to a nearby building, Yukio once more swung across the gap, aiming for a cracked window in the side of the building.

"This might sting a bit…"

Yukio grinned as he went through the window with a resounding crash, landing into the middle of the ruined building. Upon taking a look around him, he noticed that Yuya was currently engaged in a Duel with Barrett, the one-eyed individual who had accompanied Serena during her self-assigned mission to the Standard Dimension. As for Serena herself, she was lying on the ground with a trembling Reira next to her. Sora was also there, although his arm was restrained by an Antique Gear Hound Dog, preventing him from moving. Facing the captive Sora were four members of the Obelisk Force, with Yuri standing in their midst. Completing this odd assembly was Yugo, who was on his D-Wheel and was glaring at Yuri. For a moment, everyone was stunned due to Yukio's abrupt entrance until the man himself chose to break the silence.

"So, four guys with the same face meet in an abandoned train station." Yukio smirked. "This sounds like the beginning of a joke, even though this situation is as far from one as it can be."

"Yukio…" Yuya seemed relieved at the sight of his friend. "Man, talk about impeccable timing."

"Another nuisance has shown up…" Barrett grimaced. "You… If I remember correctly, I encountered you back in Standard along with Serena-sama. Are you also a member of the Lancers? If so, then—"

"Heh, so you were also here after all, Yukio?" Yuri interrupted Barrett's words, an ecstatic expression on his face. "This is the best. I've been looking forward to meeting you again all this time."

"I assure you the feeling is not mutual, Yuri." Yukio spoke with a deadpan expression before turning to Serena. "Are you alright? What happened to you?"

"Those cowardly Security members gassed me while I was being transported to the underground labor facility…" Serena spoke with evident chagrin. "Because of that…Reira was forced to protect me, facing constant streams of Obelisk Force members to the point of exhaustion…"

"Reira did?"

That was surprising to say the least. Yukio didn't expect that the timid and fearful Reira would actually stand up to the Obelisk Force and exhibit such resolve. It seemed he had misjudged Reira after all. Either that or something had caused Reira's attitude to undergo a drastic shift. Turning to the restrained Sora next, Yukio smiled.

"And what's the matter with you, Sora? You seem to be in a bit of a bind there."

"Please, no jokes…" Sora groaned. "Just get these clowns already."

"You got it." Yukio cracked his knuckles as he turned to the Obelisk Force. "Taking out the trash is my specialty among specialties after all."

"You sure know how to talk big, you whelp." Red's expression contorted with hatred. "It appears we need to teach a lesson to this petulant child that he won't forget soon."

Three members of the Obelisk Force advanced on Yukio, only to be stopped by Yuri's gesture.

"This guy is my prey." Yuri let out a cold smile. "Don't go stealing it without permission or I'll get angry. And I assure you, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

The three members of the Obelisk Force flinched at Yuri's words and hurriedly took a step back as if their lives depended on it. Just like Serena had mentioned before, Yuri was apparently quite infamous and feared within Academia's ranks. That was even more reason to be cautious of the youth, who was regarding Yukio with a savage glint in his eyes.

"You and I have some unfinished business ever since we first met in Standard." Yuri said while grinning. "This is the perfect opportunity to settle them, don't you think? And once I've defeated you, I will retrieve Serena and be done with this mission."

"You're making an awful lot of assumptions there, Yuri." Yukio's expression hardened. "I definitely won't lose to you. And there's no way I'm handing Serena over to you bastards. If you want her, you'll only get her over my dead body!"

"That's the general idea." Yuri's grin widened. "But, as I thought, you're truly interesting, Yukio. That sharp gaze of yours is truly just like that of a predator ready to pounce on his prey. I can feel a wonderful killing intent coming from you. As expected, you and I are quite similar after all."

"Oi, don't ignore me, you grinning bastard!" Yugo exclaimed before Yukio could question Yuri further. "I asked you a question! What have you done with Rin!? Where did you take her!?"

"Ah, you're still here?" Yuri turned to Yugo with a disinterested expression, as if he had forgotten about his presence. "Do me a favor and be quiet for a bit. The grown-ups are still talking here."

"You…" Yugo growled. "If you refuse to talk, I'll beat the answer out of you! Duel me right now! Defeating you will be the first step towards bringing Rin back!"

"…Are you an idiot?" Yuri sneered. "Even if by some miracle you manage to beat me, what purpose would that serve exactly? Your precious Rin will still be out of your reach just as much as she is now. And since Yukio is now here to entertain me, I'm not that interested in you anymore."

"Shut up!" Yugo exclaimed. "Even if it won't bring Rin back, exacting revenge upon you for taking her away from me is more than enough reason to beat you into a bloody pulp! Now, quit your yapping and get ready!"

"You really are an unreasonable and irritating fellow…" Yuri shook his head in exasperation. "Very well. Since you're in such a hurry to perish, I'll indulge you."

"If we're playing 'get the psychopath', then count me in on that." Yukio said as he activated his Duel Disk. "I've got an axe to grind with that fellow as well. Is that alright, Yugo?"

"Suit yourself, Yukio." Yugo grinned as he activated the Duel Disk installed on his D-Wheel. "The more the merrier."

"While this isn't how I imagined our reunion, Yukio, I suppose it's even better that things turned out this way." A crazed smile appeared on Yuri's face. "Now I can both enjoy myself and erase the stain on Academia's reputation by defeating Fusion over there."

"It's not Fusion, it's Yugo!" Yugo complained. "Stop getting it wrong already, you nimrod!"

"Yes, yes, whatever." Yuri made a dismissive gesture before turning to the four members of the Obelisk Force. "By the way, you guys aren't allowed to act on your own. Just make sure no-one interferes with me while I deal with these guys."

"Understood, Yuri-sama."

"Now then, why don't we lay down some ground rules before we get this party started?" Yuri said as he turned back to Yukio and Yugo. "This Duel will be a Battle Royal. No player can attack a player who hasn't taken a turn yet. And when inflicting effect damage or activating card effects that don't designate a target, we can choose which player we wish to affect. Is that acceptable?"

"…Isn't that last term a bit too advantageous to us?" Yukio narrowed his eyes at Yuri. "You are aware that Yugo and I will essentially form a united front against you, right? By allowing us to choose the player we wish to affect with our cards, you're making things easier for us. Are you saying that you can beat us both even under such conditions?"

"Essentially, yes." Yuri smirked. "Unfortunately for you, I'm quite strong, you know? Even if you two team up against me, I'm afraid you have no chance of winning this Duel."

"Aren't you the overconfident one?" Yugo snorted. "I, no, we'll definitely make you eat those words, you bastard!"

"Please do your best." Yuri activated his Duel Disk. "The more you struggle, the more enjoyable this will be for me. Now, come at me, you two!"

"As you wish!" Yukio exclaimed. "Action Field, on!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

Following the announcement from Yukio's Duel Disk, several glowing platforms appeared around the arena.

[Duel!]

The three youths shouted together.

Yugo – LP: 4000

Yukio – LP: 4000

Yuri – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Yugo announced. "I summon Speedroid Bamboo Horse (Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1100/LV: 4)!"

A Monster that looked like a toy horse with two legs appeared on Yugo's field.

"I activate Bamboo Horse's effect!" Yugo declared. "When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Speedroid" Monster from my hand! Come, Speedroid Karuta (ATK: 300/DEF: 500/LV: 2)!"

A Monster resembling a mechanical card with several symbols on it appeared next to Bamboo Horse.

"I tune the Level 4 Bamboo Horse with the Level 2 Karuta!" As Bamboo Horse turned into four stars and Karuta turned into two rings surrounding them, Yugo chanted. "Magical sword with the form of a cross! Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 6! Highspeedroid Maken Dama (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1500/LV: 6)!"

A blue-colored mechanical kendama appeared on Yugo's field.

"Monsters based on children's toys?" Yuri snorted. "As I thought, you truly are a brat, whether it's your attitude or your Dueling."

"Really? Then how's this for childish!?" Yugo shouted. "Due to Karuta's effect, I can draw one card from my Deck since it was used for the Synchro Summon of a Wind-attribute Synchro Monster! Then, I activate Maken Dama's effect! By banishing a "Speedroid" Monster from my Graveyard, I can inflict 500 points of damage to you! I choose to banish Bamboo Horse! Eat this!"

A blue bolt of energy was unleashed from Maken Dama's tip, striking Yuri squarely on his chest.

Yuri – LP: 4000→3500

"As much as I want to wipe that idiotic grin off your face, I can't attack on my first turn." Yugo said. "Therefore, I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"He Synchro Summoned and inflicted 500 points of damage right off the bat…" Serena remarked. "Not a bad opening move."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! I summon Gunslinger Magician (ATK: 1800/DEF: 600/LV: 4/SC: 5)!"

The magician dressed in an outfit reminiscent of a cowboy's clothes crossed with the robes of a magician and holding two strangely-shaped guns appeared on the field.

"Next, I activate the Ritual Spell Card Arrival from the Different Dimension!" Yukio declared as a futuristic altar with a gate-like construct behind it appeared on the field. "I offer Gunslinger Magician as tribute in order to Ritual Summon!"

As Gunslinger Magician was absorbed by the altar and the gate-like construct let out a brilliant glow, Yukio chanted.

"Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 4! The eternal seeker of knowledge, Dowsing Magician (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500/LV: 4/SC: 5)!"

The magician dressed in light blue robes and holding an oversized dowsing rod emerged from the gate.

"Dowsing Magician's effect activates." Yukio stated. "When this card is special summoned, I can add one Level 4 or lower "Magician" Pendulum Monster from my Deck, Graveyard or banish zone to my hand. I choose Nexus Magician. Now then, it's time for another one of my specialties! Using the Scale 2 Oafdragon Magician and the Scale 8 Nexus Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yukio, with his two magicians rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 7! Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Gunslinger Magician!"

Gunslinger Magician appeared once more on the field after emerging from the Pendulum portal as a beam of energy.

"Since it was Pendulum Summoned, Gunslinger Magician's effect activates, enabling me to inflict 400 points of damage to my opponent." Yukio pointed at Yuri. "And through this Duel's special rule, I choose to inflict that damage to you, Yuri! Do it, Gunslinger Magician! Arcane Bullet!"

Two shots of crimson energy were discharged from Gunslinger Magician's weapons, striking Yuri's body directly.

Yuri – LP: 3500→3100

"And I'm far from finished with you." Yukio said. "I activate the Equip Spell Card Magician's Fire Robe, equipping it to Dowsing Magician. Due to its effect, Dowsing Magician's attack increases by 300 (Dowsing Magician ATK: 1900→2300). But more importantly, in exchange for not being able to attack with the equipped Monster, I can inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent through Fire Robe's second effect! Take that!"

A stream of embers was launched from Dowsing Magician's robe, enveloping Yuri.

Yuri – LP: 3100→2600

"I end my turn with this." Yukio said.

"Yosh!" Sora cheered. "They've reduced his Life Points to almost half! Keep going like this, you two!"

"Fool." One of the Obelisk Force members scoffed at Sora's words. "As a former Academia member, you should be fully aware of how monstrously strong Yuri-sama truly is. Such third-rate tactics have no chance of beating him."

"How cruel you two are, ganging up on poor little me like that." Yuri had a faux sad expression on his face at first, but then laughed. "Still, it's such a refreshing experience to face someone who understands the true essence of Dueling, wouldn't you agree, Yukio? Ah, as I thought, only someone like me can comprehend my thoughts."

"What are you talking about, Yuri?" Yukio questioned his opponent. "And you say we're alike? Don't make me laugh. What could I possibly have in common with an unhinged individual who obviously gets a kick out of watching his opponents suffer like you?"

"You'd be surprised." Yuri said. "From the moment Dennis joined your little group, he had been regularly sending updates to Academia about your Decks, character profiles and backgrounds. Since I judged you to be quite strong from our brief encounter back then, I checked up on your info out of curiosity. And I was quite astonished by what I discovered. To think there would be someone who's had similar experiences to mine, I couldn't help but be overjoyed. If it was you, a predator like me, I was sure you could give me a true challenge."

"A…predator?" Yukio seemed confused. "What nonsense are you spouting? As I thought, there's something wrong with your brain."

"Oh, I assure you I'm perfectly sane." Yuri smirked. "What I mean is that, just like me, you've must have realized the most fundamental truth of this world; the strong rule, while the weak exist only to follow and eventually be devoured by them. Certainly, your teacher, life, was far crueler than mine ever was, but the end result was the same."

Yuri extended his hands with an ecstatic expression on his face.

"Ever since I joined Academia's advanced training program under Instructor Sanders, I was subjected to inhumane treatment and horrendous trials that would break a lesser man's spirit in order to become the best Duelist there ever was. There were times I honestly thought I would die in there. But I survived, and became stronger for it. That's when I understood that only the winners have the right to decide the course of the world, resolving myself to keep winning no matter what. However…I had become too strong. Challenges from weakling Duelists could no longer satisfy my cravings. That's why I was so ecstatic upon finding out about you. A consummate survivor who mercilessly crushed numerous Duelists in that hellish underground arena like you will surely prove to be a worthy opponent for me. And when I destroy you, I will be able to reach even greater heights for sure! Yes, eventually, I will stand at the top of the world!"

"…You've truly lost it." Yukio narrowed his eyes at Yuri. "I don't know what sort of information you've got about me, but they are sorely mistaken. I'm not what you think I am, and I certainly didn't participate in those underground matches for my amusement. I'll say it once more; you and I are nothing alike!"

"Is that so?" Yuri let out a sly smile. "In that case, why did you use the title you acquired in that underground arena to refer to yourself just before you finished off Gerard? If you detest your past deeds there so much, you'd have normally wanted to bury any trace or mention of them as much as possible. Since that isn't the case—doesn't that mean that a part of you at least takes pride in what you accomplished there? Hmmm?"

"That's…"

Yukio's rebuttal died in his throat. It was true that he had called himself 'Wicked Dragon of the Underworld' during his Duel with the Academia elite, as if it was an illustrious moniker that distinguished him. Although he was extremely reluctant to admit it, was it possible that Yuri actually had a point there? Before realizing it, had he actually grown apathetic to his past misdeeds, or worse, had begun viewing them in a positive light somewhere deep down? His mind also flashed back to the earlier cases where he had lost control of himself during his Duels, causing widespread destruction as a result.

 _Somewhere deep within…is there a part of me that actually craves for mayhem and destruction…?_

"Oi, snap out of it!" Yugo shouted, bringing Yukio back to reality. "I don't know what that bastard is talking about, but you can't let him get to you! He's only spouting nonsense to mess with your head and make you lose focus!"

"What a horrible thing to say." Yuri placed his hand on his chest with an overly dramatic manner. "I'm merely helping him realize his true self. If anything, he should be thanking me. But enough soul-searching for now. I believe it's time for some payback for all the damage you two inflicted on me. My turn! Draw! I activate the Continuous Spell Card Predator Planter. Through its effect, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" Monster from my hand with its effects negated. Come, Predator Plants Squid Drosera (ATK: 800/DEF: 400/LV: 2)!"

A plant with several vines resembling tentacles extending from it appeared on Yuri's field.

"Then, I summon Predator Plants Moray Nepenthes (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)!"

Another plant-like Monster with two carnivorous flower-shaped heads extending from its stem appeared on Yuri's field.

"I activate the Spell Card Fusion next, fusing Predator Plants Lilyzard in my hand and Predator Plants Squid Drosera on my field!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and call forth the stealthy hunter trapping its prey in everlasting darkness! Fusion Summon! Come before us, Level 7! Predator Plants Genlisea Manticore (Dark/Plant/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700/LV: 7)!"

A bipedal beast resembling a cross between the manticore of myths and a carnivorous plant appeared on Yuri's field. It had the head of a lion, the tail of a scorpion and the wings of a bat. Instead of legs however, several corkscrew-shaped roots were embedded into the ground.

"Since it was sent to the Graveyard, Squid Drosera's effect activates, allowing me to place a Predator Counter on all Monsters you control." Yuri announced as several spores with fanged mouths at their tips attached themselves to Yukio and Yugo's Monsters. "And for every Predator Counter on the field, Moray Nepenthes gains an additional 200 attack. Since there are three Counters, Moray Nepenthes' attack increases by 600 (Moray Nepenthes ATK: 1600→2200). Now, battle! Moray Nepenthes, attack Gunslinger Magician!"

One of Moray Nepenthes' heads extended forward, opening its mouth wide and swallowing Gunslinger Magician whole.

Yukio – LP: 4000→3600

"When Moray Nepenthes destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, it can equip the destroyed Monster to itself, meaning you won't be able to bring back your Monster with Pendulum Summon unless you destroy my Monster." Yuri grinned. "Also, Nepenthes' attack is lowered since a Predator Counter disappeared (Moray Nepenthes ATK: 2200→2000). Next, Genlisea Manticore will attack Dowsing Magician! And due to its effect, your Monster's attack will be reduced by 300 for every Predator Counter on it (Dowsing Magician ATK: 2300→2000)! Take his Monster down, Genlisea Manticore! Venomous Spike!"

Several spikes were shot from Genlisea Manticore's scorpion tail, impaling Dowsing Magician's body and destroying it in a large explosion that sent Yukio skidding backwards.

Yukio – LP: 3600→3200

"With the destruction of another Monster with a Predator Counter, Moray Nepenthes' attack is lowered once again (Moray Nepenthes ATK: 2000→1800)." Yuri smirked. "But if you two believe you're safe from me, think again. If there is another "Predator Plants" Monster apart from it on my field, Genlisea Manticore can attack once more on this turn's Battle Phase!"

"Two consecutive attacks in one turn?" Yukio seemed somewhat concerned. "And my field is currently empty…"

"Don't worry, Yukio." Yuri said as he turned to Yugo. "I believe you've received enough punishment for one turn. Now it's this meddlesome fellow's turn to experience some agony. Go, Genlisea Manticore! Destroy his Maken Dama! Venomous Spike!"

"I won't let you!" Yugo exclaimed. "I activate my Trap Card Gear Shift Down! Due to its effect, I can destroy a "Speedroid" Synchro Monster I control and Special Summon a "Speedroid" Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck with a lower Level than the destroyed Monster! Come, Highspeedroid Puzzle (Wind/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)!"

With a resounding explosion, Maken Dama was destroyed, with a small robot resembling a ninja taking its place.

"In that case, I will stop my attack, with Moray Nepenthes' attack also returning to normal since there are no more Predator Counters on the field (Moray Nepenthes ATK: 1800→1600)." Yuri let out a cold smile. "Unfortunately for you, I watched your Duel with Serena before so I'm aware that Puzzle can double its attack when it battles a Special Summoned Monster."

"Tch." Yugo clicked his tongue in irritation. "My strategy was seen through, huh? But with this, you can no longer attack for this turn!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Yuri suddenly jumped on a nearby platform and grabbed an Action Card from it, grinning upon seeing what it was. "I activate the Action Spell Wonder Chance! Due to its effect, one Monster on my field can attack once more! I select Moray Nepenthes and have it attack your Puzzle! And since Moray Nepenthes was Normal Summoned, your Puzzle's effect won't activate! Swallow his Monster, Nepenthes!"

The second head of Nepenthes extended forward, devouring Puzzle with ease.

Yugo – LP: 4000→3700

"Due to my Nepenthes' effect, Puzzle is equipped to it." Yuri stated. "Then, I activate Moray Nepenthes' final effect. By sending one Monster equipped to it to the Graveyard, I can increase my Life Points by an amount equal to its attack. I choose to send Puzzle to the Graveyard. Nutrient Extract!"

Chomping sounds could be heard as Nepenthes consumed the trapped Puzzle. Immediately afterwards, a green mist emerged from its mouth, enveloping Yuri.

Yuri – LP: 2600→3900

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Yuri grinned like a madman. "Now, what tricks will you two pull next to amuse me? I can't wait for it."

"In a single turn…that sadistic bastard destroyed all their Monsters and recovered most of his Life Points…" Serena had a concerned expression on her face as she watched the unfolding Duel. "It seems the rumors surrounding Yuri weren't unfounded after all. Regardless of his issues, he's truly skilled…"

"You want to be entertained…?" Yugo's head hung low, but then he glared at Yuri. "Then here's more entertainment than you can handle, you grinning bastard! My turn! Draw! When there are no Monsters on my field, I can banish a "Speedroid" Monster from my Graveyard to Special Summon this card! I choose to banish Puzzle to bring out Speedroid Gyroscope (Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 2300/LV: 5)!"

A Monster resembling a spinning gyroscope appeared on Yugo's field.

"Then, I summon the Tuner Monster Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice (Wind/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 1500)!"

A Monster resembling a small pyramid with three eyes engraved on its sides and three spheres surrounding it appeared on Yugo's field.

"I tune the Level 5 Gyroscope with the Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice!" As Gyroscope turned into five stars and Tri-Eyed Dice turned into three rings surrounding them, Yugo chanted. "With these massive fists of steel, smash apart our enemies and pave the road to victory! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Highspeedroid Gattai Robo Dracyon (Wind/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1700/LV: 8)!"

A Monster resembling a large, blue-colored toy robot with several white armor parts placed on it and a pulsating core on its chest appeared on Yugo's field.

"Another toy?" Yuri sighed in disappointment. "You, are you really taking this seriously? If you lose here, you'll be turned into a card, you know?"

"I'm always one hundred percent serious even against creeps like you!" Yugo exclaimed. "Gattai Robo Dracyon's effect activates! Since it was Synchro Summoned by using a Level 5 or higher Monster as a Synchro Material, I can destroy two cards on my opponent's side of the field! I choose to destroy Genlisea Manticore and Predator Planter! Double Recoil Burst!"

Gattai Robo Dracyon's two fists shot forward and destroyed Yuri's two cards.

"Heh, that wasn't half bad." Yuri smirked. "However, since Genlisea Manticore was destroyed, its effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" Monster from my Graveyard. Return to my side, Predator Plants Lilyzard (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200/LV: 3) in defense mode!"

A Monster resembling a cross between a lizard and a plant appeared on Yuri's field.

"Since Lilyzard was Special Summoned from the Graveyard, I can draw one card from my Deck." Yuri said.

"Battle!" Yugo announced. "Gattai Robo Dracyon, destroy Moray Nepenthes and wipe that idiotic smirk off his face! Spin Storm!"

A raging wave of energy erupted from Gattai Robo Dracyon's core, heading towards Moray Nepenthes.

"I activate my Continuous Trap, Predator Adapt!" Yuri abruptly shouted. "Through its effect, "Predator Plants" Monsters on my side of the field cannot be destroyed as a result of battle as long as this card remains face-up on the field! It's a shame, but Moray Nepenthes is going nowhere!"

"That's what you think!" Yugo smirked. "I activate the Trap Card Speed Stream! If I control a "Speedroid" Monster, I can negate the effects of all face-up cards my opponent controls until the End Phase through its effect! As such, that deformed plant of yours is finished!"

Moray Nepenthes was shredded by Dracyon's wind following Yugo's words, sending Yuri skidding backwards.

Yuri – LP: 3900→2700

"I end my turn with this." Yugo said before turning to Yukio. "I've set him up for you. Don't give that bastard another turn and take him down here and now with extreme prejudice. Are you up for this, Yukio?"

"…I don't have a choice, do I?" Yukio let out a lop-sided smile. "I suppose I have to go full force from here on out."

"Oh yes, please." Yuri clapped his hands in an enthusiastic manner. "I'm finally starting to enjoy this, so you'd better put on a good show for me as well until your inevitable end, Yukio. After all, I have high expectations of you as I mentioned before."

"How troublesome…"

Truth be told, Yukio was still somewhat rattled by Yuri's words. However, he forced himself to only think of the Duel for now. If he and Yugo lost here, Yuri would have the pleasure of turning them both into cards. And he absolutely refused to let that scumbag win and have his way just because he couldn't focus. But more than that, he'd be damned if he allowed Academia to get their hands on Serena. No matter what, he was determined to protect her. And in order to do that, he had to win here first.

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! With my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once more! Revive from the Extra Deck, Dowsing Magician and Gunslinger Magician!"

Yukio's Pendulum Monsters returned to the field after emerging from the Pendulum portal as beams of energy.

"Since they were Pendulum Summoned, my Monsters' effects activate!" Yukio stated. "Due to Dowsing Magician's effect, I will add Union Magician from my Deck to the hand, and due to Gunslinger Magician's effect, you'll receive 400 points of damage! Arcane Bullet!"

Yuri was struck once more by Gunslinger Magician's crimson-colored shots, causing him to stagger.

Yuri – LP: 2700→2300

"Alright, this is getting a bit annoying." Yuri seemed irritated. "I also had to face that effect during our last battle and it has long since lost its originality. Please don't tell me this is the best you can do?"

"Hardly." Yukio smirked. "I summon the Tuner Monster Union Magician (ATK: 200/DEF: 300/LV: 1/SC: 8)."

Union Magician appeared on the field next to Yukio's other two Monsters.

"Then, I activate Nexus Magician's Pendulum Effect, which allows me to target one Pendulum Summoned Monster on the field and make its Level equal to that of a number between my Pendulum Scales." Yukio declared. "I choose to make Gunslinger Magician's Level 7 (Gunslinger Magician LV: 4→7). I tune the now Level 7 Gunslinger Magician with the Level 1 Union Magician!"

As Gunslinger Magician turned into seven stars and Union Magician turned into a single ring surrounding them, Yukio chanted.

"Gathering winds will now turn into a furious squall ravaging everything in its path! Become the personification of the storm itself! Synchro Summon! Emerge now, Level 8! The warrior wreathed in raging gusts, Tempestuous Gale Paladin (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800/LV: 8/SC: 2)!"

The Monster clad in pure white armor with several green parts on it and holding two large war fans appeared on Yukio's field.

"When Tempestuous Gale Paladin is summoned, I can return all cards in either your Spell/Trap Zone or your Monster Zone back to the hand and inflict 400 points of damage for each returned card, Yuri!" Yukio shouted. "I choose to return all your Monsters! Go, Tempestuous Gale Paladin! Auster Tempest!"

Yukio's Monster swung its war fans, generating a powerful gust of wind that blew away Lilyzard.

Yuri – LP: 2300→1900

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Tempestuous Gale Paladin, attack Yuri directly and end this! Heavenly Storm!"

"Impossible! This me is being defeated!?" Yuri exclaimed with a shocked expression on his face as Tempestuous Gale Paladin's winds approached him, but then stuck his tongue out. "Just kidding~. I'm giving you an A for effort, but this much alone isn't enough to take me down, Yukio! I activate the effect of Predator Plants Sarraceniant in my hand! When I receive a direct attack from an opponent's Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Come, Predator Plants Sarraceniant (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 600/LV: 1) in defense mode!"

A Monster resembling a cross between a carnivorous plant and an ant appeared on Yuri's field.

"Due to the effect of Predator Adapt, Sarraceniant won't be destroyed by the battle." Yuri said as Sarraceniant braved Tempestuous Gale Paladin's winds. "Furthermore, Sarraceniant's effect activates! If this card battled an opponent's Monster, I can destroy that Monster after damage calculation!"

Following Yuri's words, the tube-shaped leaves on the Monster's back unleashed some sort of acid that enveloped Tempestuous Gale Paladin, causing it to swiftly erode and eventually melt into a puddle that quickly disappeared.

"That bastard was actually prepared for something like that as well." Sora commented from the side with evident frustration. "Just how skilled is he…?"

"See, it's just like we said before." Another member of the Obelisk Force let out a malicious smirk. "These two losers stand no chance against Yuri-sama. It's not a matter of if they'll lose, but when. If I was in their shoes, I'd hurry up and surrender while begging for mercy."

"Don't…underestimate them…" Serena said with some difficulty from the side as she struggled to stand up. "Those two…are strong and they don't know the meaning of the words 'give up' and 'surrender'. I'm sure…they will find a way to defeat him."

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Yukio said. "Sorry, Yugo. I wasn't able to finish him off despite your efforts to make things easier for me."

"Don't let it bother you." Yugo reassured Yukio. "You cut his Life Points even further and that's a big gain for us. We'll finish him off in our next turn for sure!"

"Ah, these expressions of absolute confidence in your victory are the best." Yuri laughed. "I just can't get enough of them, especially when they turn into despair in the end once my opponents realize the futility of their efforts! Now then, here I come! My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Predator Fertilizer! Since I control a "Predator Plants" Monster, I can banish up to five "Predator Plants" Monsters from my Deck to draw an equal number of cards. I will banish five "Predator Plants" Monsters to draw five cards!"

Upon checking out his drawn cards, Yuri chuckled.

"With what I currently have in my hand, it's safe to say that one of you is finished. But whom should I choose to exterminate first? Decisions, decisions, decisions… Hey, do any of you want to volunteer for the honor of becoming the first victim of this Duel? I'm currently stuck at a bit of an impasse here so your input would be appreciated."

"You're still looking down on us…" Yugo growled. "Don't joke with me! If you're feeling so confident about your chances of winning, then come and get me if you can, you worthless excuse for a human!"

"Very well then, you nuisance." Yuri sneered. "Truth be told, I was leaning towards you from the start since you so rudely intruded in this Duel. I will swiftly eliminate you and focus on enjoying the rest of my Duel with Yukio there. I activate the effect of Predator Plants Catopsis Chameleon in my hand! By discarding this card, I can target one Monster on the field and treat it as either a "Predator Plants" or a Fusion Monster until the End Phase! I target Gattai Robo Dracyon and choose to treat it as a Fusion Monster!"

"Eh?" Yugo looked confused. "Why would you turn my Synchro Monster into a Fusion Monster?"

"Fusion Monster… I'm certain one of his Monsters required a Fusion Monster as a material…" Yukio muttered, and then his eyes opened wide upon remembering something from his earlier encounter with Savaris. "Don't tell me you are—!?"

"It looks like you realized something, Yukio." Yuri smirked. "In that case, I won't keep you in suspense any longer. The time has come to play my trump card! I discard Lilyzard to activate the Quick-Play Spell Super Fusion!"

"Super—"

"—Fusion!?"

"That's right." Yuri said in response to Sora and Serena's astonished exclamations. "Due to Super Fusion's effect, I can perform a Fusion Summon by using Monsters from both sides of the field as Fusion Materials! I will fuse my Predator Plants Sarraceniant with your Gattai Robo Dracyon, which is treated as a Fusion Monster!"

"Damn you!" Yugo cursed as his Monster was drawn towards a multi-colored vortex that had appeared in the middle of the field alongside Sarraceniant. "That was your aim when you changed my Monster's summoning type, huh!?"

Ignoring Yugo's outburst, Yuri clasped his hands and started chanting as the two Monsters swirled inside the multi-colored vortex.

"Tainted steel giant! Sweet-smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and let the savage hunter's foul odor of death permeate this battlefield! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Predator Plants Dragostapelia (ATK: 2700/DEF: 1900/LV: 8)!"

A green-colored, winged dragon that looked like it had fused with a carnivorous plant appeared on Yuri's field.

"A Fusion Summon by taking advantage of the opponent's Monsters, huh?" Yukio narrowed his eyes. "I see Savaris isn't the only one among you who can use such a trick."

"Hoh, does that mean you also defeated Savaris?" Yuri seemed ecstatic while the Obelisk Force members murmured between themselves uncomfortably. "That's quite the impressive feat. Even if he's not at my level, Savaris is still somewhat skilled. You truly are the best prey for me, Yukio. In any case, I'll be with you in a second once I finish squashing that irksome bug over there."

"Oi, if there's anyone here resembling a bug, that's you!" Yugo shook his fist at Yuri with a furious expression on his face. "If you're done with your insufferable monologue, hurry up and make your move already!"

"It looks like someone is in a hurry to meet his maker." Yuri let out a malicious smirk. "Then, as you wish, I'll continue. When Sarraceniant is sent to the Graveyard, I can add one "Predator" card from my Deck to my hand. I choose the Equip Spell Card Predator Graft and activate it! Due to this card's effect, I can Special Summon a "Predator Plants" Monster from my Graveyard and equip this card to it! Revive, Genlisea Manticore!"

Yuri's previously destroyed Fusion Monster reappeared on the field.

"Next, I activate Dragostapelia's effect to place one Predator Counter on Dowsing Magician!" Yuri declared as another green spore with a fanged mouth attached itself to Yukio's Monster. "Due to Dragostapelia's effect, your Dowsing Magician becomes a Level 1 Monster (Dowsing Magician LV: 4→1) and its effects are negated! Now, battle! Predator Plants Dragostapelia, attack the nuisance directly! Carrion Corrosion!"

"I have a name you know!" Yugo shouted in indignation. "Also, since an opponent's Monster declared an attack, I can banish Tri-Eyed Dice from my Graveyard to negate the attack!"

"Good job of evading my first attack." Yuri mockingly clapped. "But what about the next one? Go, Predator Plants Genlisea Manticore! Attack him directly once more! Venomous Spike!"

Yuri's Monster launched several spikes from its tail, which struck Yugo's body directly and opened several gashes on his skin, causing him to grunt in pain.

Yugo – LP: 3700→1300

"This is the end of the line for you!" Yuri exclaimed as his pupils suddenly became slitted like a serpent's. "Due to its effect, Genlisea Manticore can attack once more on this turn's Battle Phase! Finish him off, Genlisea Manticore! Venomous Spike!"

Genlisea Manticore swung its tail once more, unleashing a barrage of spikes towards the defenseless Yugo. However, just as he was about to jump from his D-Wheel in an attempt to find an Action Card—

"I activate the Trap Card Cursed Guidance Armor!" Yukio abruptly declared. "Due to its effect, I can target one Monster on my side of the field and force you to attack only it until the Battle Phase's end! I choose my Dowsing Magician, meaning your Genlisea Manticore's attack is redirected to it!"

The spikes that were heading for Yugo abruptly changed their direction and aimed for Dowsing Magician.

"Due to Genlisea Manticore's effect, your Monster loses 300 attack for each Predator Counter on it (Dowsing Magician ATK: 1900→1600)." Yuri stated. "As such, your Monster is finished!"

Dowsing Magician was pierced by the spikes, resulting in a resounding explosion.

Yukio – LP: 3200→2400

"I activate Cursed Guidance Armor's second effect!" Yukio said. "If the targeted Monster is destroyed, I can pay 600 Life Points to draw one card from my Deck!"

Yukio – LP: 2400→1800

"Phew, thanks, Yukio." Yugo grinned as he gave Yukio a thumbs-up. "You saved me from quite the bind there."

"Don't mention it." Yukio returned the grin. "It's only natural for teammates to help one another."

"Now why would you do that?" Yuri seemed somewhat displeased. "And I was just about to get rid of that bothersome fellow so that we could enjoy a nice little one-on-one massacre. Furthermore, you sacrificed almost half your Life Points in the process of doing so, a truly meaningless move. Someone like you has no need of showing concern for the weak, which will only hold you back. We, the strong, only need to look down on them and consume them at our leisure. You are aware of that, no?"

"Give it a rest with your idiotic philosophies already." Yukio glowered at Yuri. "I don't know what sort of strange misconceptions you have about me, but get this through your thick skull; I'm not the sort of scumbag who'd abandon my friends and comrades for my own convenience!"

"Hah, so you still insist on lying to yourself then?" Yuri sighed. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped. You probably feel obligated to keep this nice guy façade of yours up so as not to let your so-called friends realize your true nature. However, don't think you can defeat me with such a docile attitude. I activate the Continuous Spell Card Seed Cannon Salvo! Due to its effect, I can send one Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" Monster from my Deck to my Graveyard and inflict 300 points of damage to my opponent! I choose to send Predator Plants Cordyceps to the Graveyard and inflict the damage to you, Fusion!"

"How many times must I say my name is Yugo!?" The youth exclaimed. "Are you doing this on purpose, you bastard!?"

Following Yugo's outburst, several spores were launched from a plant-shaped cannon, generating several explosions upon making contact with the ground around him.

Yugo – LP: 1300→1000

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Yuri stated. "Let's see if we can make the third act even more exciting than the previous ones, yes? I advise you both to do your best on your respective turns, because when my next turn comes, I will put an end to both of you for good this time."

"That's only if you get the chance to have a next turn!" Yugo declared. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Speedraw! Since I control no cards, I can draw two cards from my Deck through its effect, but I have to discard a "Speedroid" Monster from my hand! I choose to discard Red-Eyed Dice! Then, I activate the Spell Card Extraspeed Synchro! Through its effect, I can Special Summon two "Speedroid" Monsters, one Tuner and one Synchro, from my Graveyard and perform a Synchro Summon with them! However, I cannot Special Summon other Monsters for this turn and the chosen materials are banished! I choose to bring back Highspeedroid Maken Dama and Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice (ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1)!"

Yugo's two Monsters returned to the field, with Maken Dama turning into six stars and Red-Eyed Dice turning into a single ring surrounding them as Yugo chanted.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

The white dragon with transparent wings appeared on Yugo's field, roaring loudly. As if responding to it, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon on Yuya's field began roaring as well. At the same time, the four youths all felt a sense of discomfort as they clutched their aching chests, while Serena's bracelet let out a soft glow that went unnoticed by everyone. Meanwhile, Reira was gazing at the spectacle with fearful eyes as he shivered.

 _What…is this dreadful feeling welling up from my chest…?_ Yukio wondered. _And the three dragons…it's like they're calling out to each other…but I can't make out what they're saying. Just what is going on here…?_

"…I activate the Equip Spell Card Wings of Deception, equipping it to Clear Wing." Yugo said with some difficulty as beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. "Due to its effect, Clear Wing's attack increases by 500 (Clear Wing ATK: 2500→3000). Battle! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, attack Predator Plants Dragostapelia! Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind!"

"I activate the Trap Card Ridicule World!" Yuri exclaimed as several shadowy figures with sadistic grins on their faces surrounded the field. "Due to its effect, the attack of all Monsters my opponent controls increases by 100 until the End Phase (Clear Wing ATK: 3000→3100)! In exchange, Monsters whose attack is higher than their original attack cannot attack for this turn! Therefore, your Clear Wing is sealed!"

"It's true that I cannot attack with my Clear Wing now." Yugo said with his eyes hidden behind his helmet's visor, but then he smirked. "However, that doesn't mean I cannot damage you! The effect of the equipped Wings of Deception activates! Once per turn, when the equipped Monster's attack is increased, half the difference between its current attack and original attack is inflicted as damage to you! Take this!"

Several bolts of energy were shot from Clear Wing's wings, striking Yuri's body and blowing him backwards.

Yuri – LP: 1900→1600

"Such a crafty trick." Yuri grinned as he got up, wiping away a drop of blood from his mouth. "Perhaps there is hope for you yet."

"I end my turn." Yugo stated. "At the moment, Ridicule World's effect ends and Clear Wing's attack returns to normal (Clear Wing ATK: 3100→3000)."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! First, I—"

"Oops, I almost forgot to do this." Yuri cut off Yukio with a playful smile on his face. "I activate my other Trap Card, Path of Thorns! This card can only be activated if I control a "Predator Plants" Monster and due to its effect, for each Monster you Special Summon this turn, you'll receive 500 points of damage. So if I were you, I'd be very careful with what I summon."

"Tch." Sora clicked his tongue. "Is he trying to restrict Yukio's tactic of using Pendulum Summon to fuel other forms of summon by employing such a strategy?"

"How laughable." Yukio snorted. "If you think a little damage of all things is enough to stop me, you've got another thing coming! Using my currently set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once more! From my hand, come, Summoner Magician (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 7)!"

The magician dressed in priest robes and holding a khakkhara appeared on Yukio's field.

"Since you Special Summoned a Monster, the effect of Path of Thorns activates, inflict 500 points of damage to you!"

Following Yuri's words, several vines filled with thorns erupted from the ground and struck Yukio's body, causing him to hiss from the pain.

Yukio – LP: 1800→1300

"Damn, that really stung." Yukio grunted. "How much of a freak of nature is that Sergey to actually enjoy such a horrible sensation…? In any case, since it was Pendulum Summoned, Summoner Magician's effect activates, allowing me to add Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon from my Deck to my hand! Then, I activate the Ritual Spell Karma Manifestation, offering Summoner Magician on my field and Dowsing Magician in my Extra Deck as tributes to Ritual Summon!"

The altar surrounded by three dragon statues appeared on the field, with the two Monsters turning into particles and being absorbed by the right-most statue. As a towering pillar of azure flames erupted from the altar, Yukio chanted.

"Ruthless dragon which dwells within the threads of destiny! With the ancient ritual, be revived in this battlefield and eliminate all those who defy you! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

The dragon clad in blue-colored armor with silver wings appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a resonant howl towards Clear Wing, Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes, which also started roaring at it in a hateful manner. Meanwhile, the discomfort in the youths' bodies increased alongside the agitation of their dragons, causing them to start breathing heavily.

"It's here, it's here!" Yuri laughed maniacally, looking the least affected out of the four boys by the mysterious phenomenon. "Your trump card that is! However, the effect of Path of Thorns activates with the new Special Summon! Therefore, you'll receive 500 points of damage once more!"

The previous scene repeated itself once again, with the thorny vines striking Yukio's body and opening a large gash on his face.

Yukio – LP: 1300→800

"But with this…the conditions for our victory are set!" Yukio exclaimed. "I activate Chaos Karma's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy one Level 5 or higher Monster and inflict half its attack or defense, which is higher, as damage to my opponent! I choose to destroy your Dragostapelia, Yuri!"

"And don't entertain any thoughts about trying to activate its effect to stop Chaos Karma's effect, you grinning bastard!" Yugo shouted. "Because Clear Wing is all set and ready to make you regret trying to pull such a move!"

"Do you take me for an idiot of your caliber perhaps?" Yuri shook his head in exasperation. "Didn't you listen to me before? I observed your earlier Duel with Serena, so I'm well aware of Clear Wing's effect."

"In that case, it's time for some long-overdue payback, Yuri!" Yukio pointed at the Academia Duelist. "Do it, Chaos Karma! Atropos Slash!"

Chaos Karma extended its claws and shredded Dragostapelia, with the extended claws striking Yuri's body as well and sending him flying backwards.

Yuri – LP: 1600→250

"Now, the finale!" Yukio shouted. "Go, Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon! Attack Predator Plants Genlisea Manticore and end this once and for all! Samsara Breath!"

A torrent of flames erupted from Chaos Karma's maw, heading for Genlisea Manticore. However, Yuri didn't seem the least bit worried as he let out a sinister smirk.

"I banish Path of Thorns from my Graveyard to activate its other effect!" Yuri declared. "If I would receive damage from a battle between a "Predator Plants" Monster I control and an opponent's Monster, I can reduce that damage to 0! And after that, both I and the controller of the attacking Monster receive half the damage I would have taken! Since I would have received 400 points of damage, we both receive 200 points of damage!"

Several thorns erupted from the ground following Yuri's words, striking both him and Yukio and sending them skidding backwards.

Yukio – LP: 800→600

Yuri – LP: 250→50

"Furthermore, due to the effect of the Continuous Trap Predator Adapt, Genlisea Manticore isn't destroyed by this battle." Yuri said as his Monster emerged from the conflagration unscathed. "It's such a shame, but it looks like you were unable to finish me off once more. So, unless you have something else in store, hurry up and end your turn, Yukio. I'm quite anxious to make my move here."

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Yukio said. "Now, do your worst, Yuri!"

"Don't mind if I do." Yuri grinned. "My turn! Draw!"

After checking his card for a few seconds, Yuri began laughing all of a sudden.

"What is it now!?" Yugo said with a fed-up expression. "Honestly, I'm getting really sick of that creepy laugh of yours!"

"No, forgive me." Yuri said after composing himself. "It's just that it's been ages since I've been pushed so far in a Duel. I'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be driven into a corner so I can't help but feel ecstatic. And that last attack of yours was completely merciless and filled with some splendid killing intent, Yukio. This is honestly the most fun I've had in quite some time!"

"At least one of us is enjoying this…" Yukio muttered.

"However, all good things must unfortunately come to an end." Yuri lamented. "As such, it's time to put you two into your graves and get back to my mission. I wouldn't want the Professor to get mad at me after all. So, I will begin this final act by activating the effect of Cordyceps in my Graveyard, banishing it to bring back Predator Plants Lilyzard and Sarraceniant from my Graveyard!"

A hole opened up in the ground, with Lilyzard and Sarraceniant emerging from it.

"Since it was Special Summoned from the Graveyard, Lilyzard's effect activates once more, allowing me to draw one card." Yuri stated. "Next, I activate the effect of Seed Cannon Salvo, sending Predator Plants Drosophyllum Hydra from my Deck to the Graveyard to inflict 300 points of damage to you, Yugo. Furthermore, due to the second effect of Seed Cannon Salvo, your Clear Wing will lose 600 attack. Take this!"

Several spores were launched once more from the plant-shaped cannon, striking Clear Wing and Yugo and generating several explosions that engulfed both the youth and the dragon.

Yugo – LP: 1000→700

(Clear Wing ATK: 3000→2400)

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Fragrance Storm." Yuri stated. "Through its effect, I can destroy one Plant-type Monster on my field to draw one card from my Deck. And if the drawn card is also a Plant-type Monster, I can reveal it and draw another card. I choose to destroy Predator Plants Sarraceniant in order to draw one card!"

Upon drawing his card, Yuri revealed it to his opponents while smirking.

"I drew Predator Plants Cephalotus Snail." Yuri said. "As such, I get to draw one more card from my Deck. And since Sarraceniant was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates once again, allowing me to add the Quick-Play Spell Predator Plast from my Deck to my hand. Then, I activate the Spell Card Fusion Recovery, which allows me to add Squid Drosera and Fusion from my Graveyard to my hand."

"Fusion…" Yukio murmured. "Be on your guard, Yugo. His ace Monster is probably coming next."

"But of course." Yuri smiled. "Since this field is currently dominated by dragons, it only makes sense to bring out my own dragon to play. So, without further ado, I activate the Spell Card Fusion, fusing Predator Plants Genlisea Manticore and Predator Plants Lilyzard!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted while his pupils became slitted once more.

"Obscured predator of legend! Sweet-smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! The poisonous dragon with hungry fangs, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

The green and violet-colored dragon which looked like it had fused with a carnivorous plant appeared on Yuri's field. Immediately afterwards, the five dragons started howling with all their might as their wielders doubled over in pain. However, they stood upright immediately afterwards, their eyes blazing and their expressions filled with rage.

"No… No!" Reira grabbed his head with a terrified expression on his face. "Don't come here! Stay away!"

"What is happening?" Serena turned her gaze to her bracelet, which was blinking rapidly. "The bracelet is reacting once more… What's going on here?"

"Yuya…." Sora had a concerned expression on his face as he stared at his friend, who was surrounded by a dark aura. "Don't tell me…this is the same phenomenon as the one from back then?"

"…We have…been waiting for this moment…" Yuya and Yuto within him abruptly said as both Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion were also enveloped by the dark aura. "At long last…our wish will be fulfilled…"

"Now…now is the time for our revival…" Yugo continued. "Revival…"

"…We will become one…" Yuri chanted. "We will become one!"

"And this world…will finally meet its end!" Yukio exclaimed. "Despair, humanity! The time of ruin and destruction…has finally arrived!"

Following Yukio's words, an unnatural wind started blowing as lightning flashed in the sky and the clouds converged to form the shape of a massive dragon hovering over the City. At the same time, a wormhole appeared in the center of it, discharging streams of energy from it that struck the surrounding areas, vaporizing several houses in an instant.

"What the Hell is that thing in the sky?" Obelisk Green wondered. "It appeared out of nowhere…"

"Never mind that, we have to hurry and take cover!" Obelisk Red said with a sense of urgency. "If we're struck by one of these things, we'll turn to ashes! Yuri-sama, please follow us! It's dangerous here!"

However, Yuri ignored his subordinates' words and slowly started walking towards Yugo, with Yukio also doing the same thing.

"One…one…one…" The three boys repeated the same word as if they were possessed by something. "We will become one… We will become one!"

"We will become one!" Yuya also shouted while struggling against the chains binding him, with Yuto joining in as well. "Now, we will become one!"

"What is this!?" Barrett seemed agitated. "What's going on here!? Have you lost your mind, Sakaki Yuya!?"

"Don't…go…" Serena mustered all of her strength and crawled forward as fast as she could, driven by a chilling premonition that she was about to lose her friend. "Don't go there…Yukio!"

Just as Serena grabbed Yukio's leg, a brilliant bluish light was emitted from her bracelet, enveloping the youth's body. Immediately afterwards, the silver glow in Yukio's irises disappeared as the dark influence clouding his thoughts also vanished abruptly, as if some sort of connection had been severed. Upon regaining control of himself, Yukio blinked once and turned to look at Serena with a confused look.

"…What on Earth…just happened…?"

"Thank goodness…" Serena let out a relieved sigh. "You returned back to normal, Yukio."

Yukio was quite lost about what just transpired. One moment he was dueling Yuri alongside Yugo, and the other, he felt as if his consciousness was being invaded by darkness once more. Although he was deeply concerned about that, there was no time for Yukio to dwell on this matter once he noticed that Yuri was still making his way to Yugo and Yuya was still screaming his head off.

"Stop them, Yukio!" Reira suddenly implored the silver-haired youth. "It feels like…something disastrous will happen if this continues… Please, you have to stop them!"

"I also feel the same." Serena had a grim expression on her face. "Whatever this phenomenon is, it's nothing good. We have to put an end to this now before it's too late."

"There's no choice, I guess…" Yukio turned to Chaos Karma. "I need your help for this, partner, but it's not going to be pleasant. Are you up for it?"

Chaos Karma snorted, as if saying that Yukio was a thousand years too early to worry about its well-being. The dragon's fearless attitude brought a smile to Yukio's face.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Yukio exclaimed. "I activate my Counter Trap, Shattered Fate! Due to its effect, when my opponent Special Summons a Monster, I can destroy all Special Summoned Monsters on the field!"

Following Yukio's words, Chaos Karma flew forward and grabbed Clear Wing and Starve Venom from their throats, smashing them against the roof. Although both dragons thrashed and slashed at Chaos Karma with their claws in an attempt to free themselves, Chaos Karma refused to loosen its grip on them.

"And due to the second effect of my Trap—all players receive damage equal to half the combined attack of the destroyed Monsters!"

From the cracks on Chaos Karma's body, a brilliant light was emitted, enveloping all three dragons. Immediately afterwards, a resounding explosion occurred, which obliterated the dragons and blew their users backwards due to the shockwave.

Yugo – LP: 700→0

Yukio – LP: 600→0

Yuri – LP: 50→0

Result: DRAW

"Yuya!"

Just as the Duel reached its conclusion, the familiar figure of Yuzu burst into the warehouse. At the same time, her bracelet let out an intense pink glow that warped the dazed Yuri and Yugo away much to the shock of everyone present.

"Yuya, answer me!" Yuzu rushed to Yuya, who had crumbled to the ground following the destruction of the three dragons and Yugo and Yuri's disappearance. "Are you alright!?"

"Yuzu…" Yuya stared at her in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiiragi Yuzu?" Barrett said. "Since our prey has come to us, there's no longer any point in continuing this Duel. Hiiragi Yuzu and Serena-sama, you'll both come with me to the Professor!"

"This is bad…" Serena had a concerned expression on her face. "Get out of here, Yuzu!"

"This damn thing!" Sora struggled to break free from Hound Dog's grasp. "Let me go already!"

"I won't let you…get to them…"

Yukio attempted to get up, but a coughing fit caused him to double over. Upon removing his hand from his mouth, he found it smeared with blood. At the same time, he experienced double vision and stabs of pain throughout his body.

 _Damn, I've almost reached my limit…_ Yukio cursed. _All these consecutive Duels have taken their toll on me… To think I would be so useless at a time like this…_

Including his recently concluded Duel with Yuri and Yugo, Yukio had participated in four Duels tonight, with the Duel against Yuya being especially hard on his body due to his possession by the mysterious darkness and the damage he had received from the mind control chip and Yuya's attacks. The fact that he was able to keep going for so long was nothing short of miraculous.

"Screw you!" Yuya quickly stood up, glaring at Barrett. "I won't hand Yuzu or Serena over to you! I will fight you until the end!"

"Hoh?" Barrett seemed intrigued. "Even though you're currently at a severe disadvantage, you still intend to continue this Duel, Sakaki Yuya?"

"I will!" Yuya declared. "I will not give up until the end!"

"Your resolve to protect your comrades is quite impressive indeed." Barrett praised the youth. "You have my respect as a fellow Duelist and a valiant warrior. Then, as you wish, we will finish this Duel!"

"Captain is getting carried away again…" Red sighed, but then smirked. "In any case, it won't be much longer. You two, let's secure Serena-sama and Hiiragi Yuzu in the meantime. We'll make sure they won't be able to escape while Captain Barrett finishes things there."

The three members of the Obelisk Force advanced on Yuzu and Serena—only to find their way barred by Yukio, who had stood up with a herculean effort. However, it was obvious he was forcing himself judging from his pallid face and the fact that he was breathing heavily.

"Oh, what's this?" Yellow sneered. "Don't tell me you actually intend to fight us in such a state? There should be a limit to your arrogance."

"No kidding." Green chuckled. "You look like you have one foot in the grave. No matter how skilled you are, in such a state, this can hardly be called a fair fight."

"You know…you have a point there." Yukio smirked. "Perhaps I should Duel with my eyes closed. Then we might be evenly matched."

"You cheeky brat!" Red spoke with a furious tone as he and his other two comrades activated their Duel Disks. "Very well then! If you are so determined to stand in our way, then we'll finish what Yuri-sama started and bury you once and for all!"

"Have you lost it, Yukio!?" Serena exclaimed with evident worry. "Will you seriously fight against them even though you're injured to such a degree!? That's way too reckless! You, do you want to die!?"

"You should have realized by now that 'reckless' is my middle name." Yukio smiled, but then his expression turned serious. "This is a fight I can't turn away from, even if it means risking my life in the process."

"Why!?" Serena seemed astonished. "Why would you go that far!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yukio grinned. "You are my comrade, no, my friend. Isn't it natural to put my life on the line in order to protect my friend from harm? I'm definitely not going to let them take you away, Serena. No matter what, I will fight to the bitter end to prevent that from happening."

"…You colossal moron…" Serena eventually said, using scathing words to hide the complex feelings that were born within her upon hearing Yukio's declaration. "Who asked you to protect me!? I've already told you that I'm not some sort of fragile sculpture that needs to be constantly taken care of! Got it!? If need be, I can protect myself just fine!"

Following that exchange, Serena also forced herself into an upright position with some difficulty, activating her Duel Disk as well as she glared at the Obelisk Force.

"I understand." Yukio smirked. "However, can you do it? You're not exactly in tip-top condition either."

"Please." Serena scoffed at Yukio's words. "If an overly stubborn and reckless fellow with no sense of self-preservation like you can fight while on death's door, I can also fight no problem."

"I don't want to hear that from you of all people…" Yukio retorted with a deadpan expression before turning to face their opponents once more. "In any case, let's finish these small fries off quickly and get this over with."

"What boundless, yet baseless confidence." Red turned to the fourth member of their group. "You make sure to keep Shiunin Sora restrained while we deal with these two. Judging from their pitiful condition, this shouldn't take too long."

"Roger that."

"This is your last chance to back down, Tachibana Yukio, Serena-sama." Green said. "We'd rather avoid hurting you, Serena-sama, but we're fully prepared to use force if we have to in order to bring you back as per the Professor's orders."

"Bring it on!" Serena fearlessly declared. "Even in such a condition, I won't lose to third-rate Duelists without even an iota of pride like you!"

"What the lady said." Yukio commented from the side. "As such, it's time for you arrogant buffoons to disappear! Action Field, on!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

Several glowing platforms surrounded the area once more as Yukio and Serena's Duel Disks deployed a rudimentary Action Field.

"Since you refuse to back down, then we won't show any mercy either." Yellow declared. "This Duel will be conducted under the irregular Battle Royal rules. You two will essentially be a team against our group of three, with beneficial and negative effects affecting all players of the same team. For instance, if I activate a Continuous Spell that reduces the attack of all the opponent's Monsters, you both will be affected by that effect while all three of us will not. Also, no player can attack a player who hasn't taken a turn. If no-one has any objection to that, let's begin!"

[Duel!]

The five Duelists shouted together as Action Cards spread across the field.

Obelisk Red – LP: 4000

Obelisk Yellow – LP: 4000

Obelisk Green – LP: 4000

Yukio – LP: 4000

Serena – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Serena announced. "Using the Scale 1 Moonlight Wolf and the Scale 7 Moonlight Smilodon (Light/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1500/LV: 3/SC: 7), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Serena's sides as Moonlight Wolf and a new Monster wearing a crescent moon-shaped mask with two long, sharp teeth extending from it and holding two daggers rose to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 6! Pendulum Summon! Appear, Moonlight Maroon Tanuki (ATK: 1200/DEF: 700/LV: 3) and Moonlight Indigo Lynx (ATK: 1400/DEF: 200/LV: 4)!"

Two beams of energy erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Maroon Tanuki and Indigo Lynx upon landing on the field.

"I activate Moonlight Wolf's Pendulum Effect!" Serena declared. "Once per turn, I can Fusion Summon a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster by banishing Monsters from my hand or field! I choose to banish Indigo Lynx and Maroon Tanuki on my field to Fusion Summon!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Serena chanted.

"The elusive mystical beast concealed in the moon's shadow! The agile beast running atop the moonlit summits! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me, Level 7! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight, Moonlight Cat Dancer (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

Serena's ace Monster appeared on the field while brandishing its daggers in a menacing manner.

"Since a "Moonlight" Monster was Fusion Summoned, Moonlight Smilodon's Pendulum Effect activates, allowing me to increase its attack by an amount equal to its Level multiplied by 100 (Cat Dancer ATK: 2400→3100)." Serena stated. "Then, I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"As expected of Serena, she already established a strong field presence even though it's her first turn." Yuzu commented from the side. "Still, neither she nor Yukio are looking too well. If only I had my Duel Disk…"

"My turn!" Green announced. "Draw! I summon Antique Gear Hound Dog (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)!"

A mechanical hound appeared on Green's field, letting out a loud howl.

"Oh my, such an unexpected move!" Yukio exclaimed with a faux alarmed expression. "The almighty Hound Dog has appeared! Whatever are we going to do to deal with this shocking development!?"

"Let's see if you'll still be in the mood for jokes after this!" Green shouted. "I activate Hound Dog's effect to inflict 600 points of damage to a player who controls a Monster! While I would love to put you in your place, only Serena-sama has a Monster on her field now, which means she'll receive the damage! Hound Flame!"

A stream of fire erupted from Hound Dog's mouth, enveloping Serena and sending her skidding backwards.

Serena – LP: 4000→3400

"Are you alright, Serena?" Yukio asked with a concerned expression.

"This much…is nothing." Serena replied with a fearless attitude, although beads of sweat were prominent on her forehead. "It'll take a lot more than that to stop me…as you should be well aware."

 _While I'd love to believe that, it's obvious she's forcing herself._ Yukio thought. _Not that I'm in a much better condition. We can't keep this up for much longer before our bodies eventually give out. Somehow, we have to end this as quickly as possible._

"I activate the Spell Card Fusion, fusing the Hound Dog on my field with the one in my hand!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Green chanted. "Mechanical hounds that carry on the ancient spirits! Flock together and become one with a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 5! Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000/LV: 5)!"

The mechanical hound with two heads appeared on Green's field.

"Finally, I place three cards face-down and end my turn with that."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! Using the Scale 2 Despair Magician and the Scale 5 Wisdom-Eye Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light also appeared next to Yukio as his magicians rose to their top.

"I activate Wisdom-Eye's Magician's Pendulum Effect!" Yukio stated. "Since there is a "Magician" Monster in my other Pendulum Zone, I can destroy this card and place a "Magician" Pendulum Monster from my Deck in its place! I choose the Scale 9 Hope Magician!"

Wisdom-Eye Magician disappeared, with Hope Magician taking its place in the left column of light.

"With my current Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 8! Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come, Supply Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 1600/LV: 4/SC: 5) and Dragonpulse Magician (ATK: 1800/DEF: 900/LV: 4/SC: 1)! And from my Extra Deck, revive, Wisdom-Eye Magician (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500/LV: 4/SC: 5)!"

Yukio's three Monsters materialized on the field after emerging as beams of energy from the Pendulum portal.

"At this moment, Double Bite Hound Dog's effect activates!" Green declared. "Once during either player's turn, when my opponent Special Summon Monsters, I can place one Gear Counter on these Monsters! And if Monsters with Gear Counters battle, they are destroyed at the start of the Damage Step!"

"The same predictable strategies as always…" Yukio sighed as several cogs appeared above his Monsters' heads. "Honestly, it's somewhat disappointing even if it benefits us at this point. I activate the Spell Card Pre-Preparation of Rites, which allows me to add one Ritual Card and the corresponding Ritual Monster written on its text from my Deck to my hand! I choose to add Revival Zero and Eternity Zero, the Paladin Overlord from my Deck to my hand! Then, I activate the Ritual Spell Revival Zero, tributing all three Monsters currently on my field to Ritual Summon!"

An altar which resembled some sort of futuristic machine appeared on Yukio's field. As his three Monsters turned into particles and were absorbed by it, Yukio chanted.

"Valiant warrior residing in the edges of space and time! Answer the call of the ritual and manifest in this battlefield to bring swift justice to the wicked! Ritual Summon! Descend now, Level 10! The overseer who supervises all of creation, Eternity Zero, the Paladin Overlord (ATK: 3500/DEF: 1500/LV: 10/SC: 1)!"

The warrior clad in radiant blue armor and holding a large sword-staff on its right hand appeared on Yukio's field.

"Oh, quite the powerful Pendulum Ritual Monster has shown up…" Sora commented from the side with a smile. "That Yukio, he's full of surprises like always."

"Due to the effect of Supply Magician, I can draw one card from my Deck." Yukio said. "Now, battle! Eternity Zero, destroy his Double Bite Hound Dog! Eternal Saber!"

"Not so fast!" Green exclaimed. "I activate the Continuous Trap Fusion Trench! Due to its effect, only Fusion Monsters can declare an attack! And since your Paladin isn't one, its attack is negated!"

"Tch." Yukio clicked his tongue as his Monster abruptly froze just before reaching Double Bite Hound Dog. "That's certainly one irritating Trap, though it shouldn't inhibit us much since both Serena and I have several Fusion Monsters in our Deck… I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yellow announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Fusion, fusing the three Antique Gear Hound Dogs in my hand!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yellow chanted.

"Mechanical hounds that carry on the ancient spirits! Flock together and become one with a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000/LV: 7)!"

The mechanical dog with three heads appeared on Yellow's field.

"Due to the effect of Fusion Trench, if the controller of a Fusion Monster hasn't Normal or Special Summoned a non-Fusion Monster this turn, one of their Fusion Monsters can attack the opponent directly!" Yellow exclaimed. "I'll have my Triple Bite Hound Dog attack you directly, Tachibana Yukio! Triple Howling Blaze!"

Three energy blasts were launched from Triple Bite Hound Dog, aiming for Yukio. The silver-haired youth attempted to go for an Action Card, but he stumbled and fell as his legs suddenly gave out. It seemed like his condition was steadily growing worse as time went by. However, just as he was about to get struck by the blasts, a semi-transparent barrier appeared around him, shielding his body from them.

"What happened!?" Yellow cried out in astonishment. "Why didn't the attack go through!?"

"Just before the Battle Phase began, I activated the Action Spell Chivalry." Serena said with a smirk on her face. "Due to its effect, all damage from direct attacks is reduced to 0 for this turn."

"You saved me, Serena…" Yukio expressed his gratitude as he stood up with some difficulty. "I showed a pathetic side of me back there, heh, heh…"

"Don't let that…trouble you." Serena said while breathing heavily. "I'm not at my best condition here either… Still, we have to do this somehow."

"It's too early to relax yet, you two." Yellow sneered. "I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Barrage! Due to its effect, I can target an "Antique Gear" Monster on my field and inflict half its original attack as damage to my opponent! I choose Triple Bite Hound Dog with an attack of 1800, meaning you'll both receive 900 points of damage! Take this!"

A stream of energy bolts was unleashed from Triple Bite Hound Dog, which caused widespread damage over the area. Yuzu rushed to cover Reira, while Sora hid behind Hound Dog's frame to shield himself. As for Yukio and Serena, they were able to avoid direct hits due to their Monsters protecting them.

Yukio – LP: 4000→3100

Serena – LP: 3400→2500

"I end my turn with this." Yellow said.

"In that case, it falls to me to finish you two off!" Red announced. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Blast-Off! Thanks to it, I can Special Summon a number of "Antique Gear" Monsters from my Deck and Extra Deck equal to the number of Special Summoned Monsters on the field with their effects negated! Furthermore, those Monsters cannot attack as long as they remain face-up on the field! Come, Antique Gear Hound Dog, Double Bite Hound Dog, Triple Bite Hound Dog and Ultimate Hound Dog (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 9)!"

Four mechanical dogs appeared on Red's field, howling loudly as one.

"Those four Monsters…" Yukio narrowed his eyes upon recalling a similar scene from Dennis and Shun's match. "That thing is probably coming next…"

"Due to Blast-Off's effect, I must also discard cards from my hand equal to the number of Monsters Special Summoned by this card's effect or else they will be destroyed." Red smirked as he sent four cards from his hand to the Graveyard. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Fusion in order to fuse my four Monsters together and bring out our strongest trump card!"

As the four Antique Gear Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Red chanted.

"Mechanized hounds which carry on the ancient spirits! Join your ten heads together and become an absolute power of chaos! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Deity of destruction, return this world to formless chaos! Antique Gear Chaos Giant (Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800/LV: 10)!"

An enormous mechanical giant sporting several hound-shaped heads on its chest, hands, feet and joints appeared on Red's field, destroying a large part of the station's ceiling and forcing everyone to take cover in order to shield themselves from the falling debris.

"What on Earth…is that thing?" Yuzu stared at Chaos Giant with wide eyes. "It looks even more terrifying up close than during Kurosaki and Dennis's Duel…"

"Chaos Giant can attack all Monsters my opponent controls once each and is unaffected by the effects of your Spell and Trap Cards. Furthermore, I activate the second effect of Antique Gear Blast-Off, banishing it from my Graveyard alongside Hound Dog in order to negate Eternity Zero's effect." Red gleefully stated. "Battle! First, let's start with you, Serena-sama! Chaos Giant, destroy Moonlight Cat Dancer! Crash of Darkness!"

The towering mechanical behemoth extended its right arm, grabbing Cat Dancer with its claws and smashing it with ease.

"I activate Moonlight Smilodon's second Pendulum Effect!" Serena declared. "Once per turn, I can reduce the battle damage I receive from a battle between an opponent's Monster and a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster I control to 0!"

"Futile resistance…" Red seemed irritated. "In that case, Chaos Giant, attack Eternity Zero next! Crash of Darkness!"

"Without its effect, my Monster is defenseless against Chaos Giant…" Yukio murmured as Chaos Giant's claw approached Eternity Zero. "No choice then. I activate my Trap Card, Pendulum Exchange! Thanks to it, I can target a Pendulum Monster on the field and a Pendulum Monster on the Pendulum Zone, and then exchange their positions! I Special Summon Despair Magician (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1400/LV: 7/SC: 2) in defense position and place Eternity Zero on my Pendulum Zone!"

Following Yukio's words, Eternity Zero rose to the top of the right column of light while Despair Magician took its place.

"And now that it's on the Pendulum Zone, Eternity Zero's Pendulum Effect activates!" Yukio stated. "All Special Summoned Monsters on our side of the field gain 500 attack (Despair Magician ATK: 2500→3000), while your own Special Summoned Monsters lose 500 attack (Double Bite Hound Dog ATK: 1400→900, Triple Bite Hound Dog ATK: 1800→1300)!"

"However, like I said before, Chaos Giant is unaffected by Spell and Trap effects!" Red exclaimed. "And even with that small power boost, your Monster still can't stand up to Chaos Giant! Go, my Monster! Eliminate his Despair Magician!"

Chaos Giant grabbed Despair Magician with its left arm and crushed it with its powerful claws.

"I end my turn with this."

"They actually managed to survive Chaos Giant's attacks without receiving any damage." Sora whistled. "That's quite the impressive feat. However, that oversized robot still has 4500 attack and is immune to Spell and Trap effects. Do you have a way to take it down, Yukio, Serena…?"

"My turn!" Serena announced. "Draw! I summon Moonlight Russet Ocelot (ATK: 1300/DEF: 600/LV: 3)!"

A feline female figure dressed in a dark brown, form-fitting jumpsuit appeared on Serena's field.

"Russet Ocelot's effect activates!" Serena stated. "When this card is summoned successfully, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Moonlight" Monster from my Deck! Come, Moonlight Lavender Kodkod (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 300/LV: 4)!"

Another feline female figure dressed in a light violet, form-fitting jumpsuit with several spots on its body appeared next to Russet Ocelot.

"Due to its effect, Lavender Kodkod allows me to Fusion Summon a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster by using Monsters I control as Materials, including itself!" Serena declared. "Furthermore, it can substitute for any Fusion Material for the Fusion Summon of a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster! I will fuse Russet Ocelot and Lavender Kodkod, which will be treated as Moonlight Cat Dancer!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Serena chanted.

"The beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! The stealthy hunter stalking its prey in the darkness! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness, Moonlight Panther Dancer (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

The dark-skinned feline figure dressed like a dancer appeared on Serena's field.

"I activate Double Bite Hound Dog's effect, placing a Gear Counter on your Monster." Green stated as a cog appeared above Panther Dancer's head.

"Due to the Pendulum Effects of Moonlight Smilodon and Yukio's Eternity Zero, Panther Dancer's attack increases (Panther Dancer ATK: 2800→3600→4100)!" Serena said. "Furthermore, Panther Dancer cannot be destroyed by card effects, meaning Double Bite Hound Dog's effect is useless here! Now, battle! Panther Dancer, attack Double Bite Hound Dog! And just like Cat Dancer, Panther Dancer can attack all Monsters you control twice, with them not being destroyed by the first battle! Go, Panther Dancer!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Antique Gear Re-Route!" Green exclaimed as Panther Dancer launched several claw-shaped energy waves towards his Monster. "Due to its effect, all battle damage from battles involving Antique Gear Monsters I control is reduced to 0 for this turn!"

"You managed to avoid taking damage, huh?" Serena had a displeased expression on her face. "However, you won't be able to prevent your Monster from being destroyed! Go, Panther Dancer! Panther Rending Claw!"

Panther Dancer pounced on Double Bite Hound Dog, shredding it with its claws.

"Since my Monster was destroyed, Antique Gear Re-Route's second effect activates." Green said. "I can draw one card from my Deck."

"Since it destroyed a Monster, Panther Dancer's effect activates, increasing its attack by 200 (Panther Dancer ATK: 4100→4300)!" Serena then pointed at Yellow. "Next, it's your turn! Go, Panther Dancer! Attack Triple Bite Hound Dog!"

Panther Dancer kicked the three-headed mechanical dog towards its controller, sending both of them flying.

Obelisk Yellow – LP: 4000→1000

"And here comes the second attack that will finish you off!" Serena shouted. "Do it, Panther Dancer! Panther Rending Claw!"

Serena's Monster unleashed yet another volley of claw-shaped energy waves, tearing Triple Bite Hound Dog to pieces and causing a large explosion that knocked Yellow out.

Obelisk Yellow – LP: 1000→0

"Yosh, that's one down!" Sora cheered. "Go, you two!"

"Since it destroyed another Monster, Panther Dancer's attack increases once more (Panther Dancer ATK: 4300→4500)!" Serena stated before turning her gaze to Red. "And I'm sure you're aware that you're next, yes?"

"Panther Dancer's attack has become equal to Chaos Giant's…" Red gritted his teeth. "Are you planning to have our Monsters take each other out simultaneously, Serena-sama?"

"I'm not such a naïve Duelist!" Serena declared. "Go, Panther Dancer! Attack his Chaos Giant! And at this moment, I activate the effect of Lavender Kodkod in my Graveyard! By banishing it from my Graveyard, I can target one "Moonlight" Fusion Monster on my field and increase its attack by 300 for every material used to Fusion Summon it until the Battle Phase's end since it's battling an opponent's Monster! Two materials were used to summon Panther Dancer; therefore, its attack increases by 600 (Panther Dancer ATK: 4500→5100)!"

"What!?" Red cried out in shock. "Panther Dancer has actually surpassed Chaos Giant in terms of attack!?"

Following Red's words, Panther Dancer slashed at Chaos Giant with its claws, generating a shockwave that sent Red skidding backwards.

Obelisk Red – LP: 4000→3400

"This is the end of the line for that abominable Monster of yours!" Serena exclaimed. "Do it, Panther Dancer! Panther Rending Claw!"

Panther Dancer unleashed two massive claw-shaped energy waves, cleanly bisecting Chaos Giant with them, with the Monster being vaporized in the ensuing explosion.

Obelisk Red – LP: 3400→2800

"And of course, Panther Dancer's attack increases once more with your Monster's destruction (Panther Dancer ATK: 5100→5300)."

"Chaos Giant…was actually taken out…" Red was stunned, before pulling himself together. "However, my Life Points are still intact for the most part!"

"Are they now?" Serena let out a sly smile. "I activate my Trap Card, Hunter Moon! Due to its effect, if a "Moonlight" Monster I control destroyed an opponent's Monster as a result of battle, my opponent receives damage equal to that Monster's original attack! Chaos Giant's attack was 4500, meaning you'll receive 4500 points of damage!"

A blast of silver energy was unleashed from Serena's Trap, enveloping Red and blasting him backwards towards the adjacent wall. After the blast abated, Red also crumbled to the ground unconscious.

Obelisk Red – LP: 2800→0

"You did it, Serena!" Yuzu made a guts pose. "Only one is left now!"

"With the Battle Phase's end, Panther Dancer's attack returns to normal (Panther Dancer ATK: 5300→4100)." Serena said. "I end my turn with this."

"Then, it's my turn!" Green announced. "Draw! For two supposedly half-dead individuals, you put up quite a fight. However, it's about time to put an end to this farce and avenge my fallen comrades! I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Double Imitate! Due to its effect, I can Special Summon two "Antique Gear" Monsters from either player's Graveyard with their effects negated! Revive from my comrades' Graveyards, Triple Bite Hound Dog and Chaos Giant!

The two previously destroyed Monsters reappeared on Green's field.

"Hey, hey, is that even legal?" Yukio turned to Serena. "Since the other two cannon fodders got taken out, can he actually use Monsters in their Graveyards?"

"Beats me." Serena shrugged. "Even if it's illegal, I wouldn't put it past the cowardly Obelisk Force to cheat in order to grasp victory."

"True enough, I guess." Yukio nodded in agreement. "In any case, due to Eternity Zero's Pendulum Effect, your Special Summoned Monsters lose 500 attack once more (Triple Bite Hound Dog ATK: 1800→1300, Chaos Giant ATK: 4500→4000)."

"Such petty tricks won't be enough to stop me!" Green yelled. "I activate the Continuous Trap Antique Gear Reverse Engineer Fusion! Due to its effect, I can target one Monster on the field, destroy all other Monsters on my field and Special Summon an "Antique Gear" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck with the same Level as the targeted Monster by sending the required Fusion Materials from my Deck and Extra Deck to my Graveyard! I select the Level 10 Antique Gear Chaos Giant and send Hound Dog, Double Bite Hound, Triple Bite Hound and Ultimate Hound Dog to my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon my own Antique Gear Chaos Giant!"

Green's two Monsters disappeared from the field and were replaced by Antique Gear Chaos Giant.

"Due to its effect, Reverse Engineer Fusion becomes an equip card to the summoned Monster, preventing it from being destroyed by battle and increasing its attack by 500 for every Monster that was destroyed by its effect (Chaos Giant ATK: 4500→5500)." Green let out a savage smile. "Then, I activate Antique Gear Barrage, which will inflict damage to you two equal to Chaos Giant's original attack! Take this!"

Chaos Giant unleashed two large beam blasts from its hound head-shaped hands, enveloping Yukio and Serena and blasting them backwards with tremendous force.

Yukio – LP: 3100→850

Serena – LP: 2500→250

"Yukio, Serena!" Yuzu screamed. "Are you alright!?"

Yukio barely heard Yuzu's words within his daze. So many parts of his body currently hurt that there was no point to make an inventory of them. The worst damage was concentrated on his ribs, which were definetly bruised, if not broken. Black spots danced in front of his eyes as he struggled to remain conscious despite the severe pain. Turning his gaze to the side with great difficulty, he noticed that Serena was on her knees, struggling to get up, but not having much success with it.

 _I guess…trying to Duel while being in such a weakened state…was a bit too reckless…_

"It looks like you're just about finished, Tachibana Yukio." Green remarked upon noticed the silver-haired youth's condition. "As such, there's only the small matter of Serena-sama's defeat left. Battle! Antique Gear Chaos Giant, attack Panther Dancer! Crash of Darkness!"

Serena could only watch powerlessly as Chaos Giant raised its massive fist, ready to beat Panther Dancer into submission. While she wished to go for an Action Card, her legs could no longer support her weight. Yukio was in an even worse shape as he was lying on his back, unable to move.

 _Damn it… Is there nothing I can do…?_

Just as he despaired, Yukio noticed an Action Card at the edge of the platform almost directly above him. However, there was no way he would be able to reach it even if he could somehow stand up. Still—

"…Where there's a will…there's a way…!"

Lifting the hand bearing his Duel Disk up with great effort, Yukio focused his sight at the Action Card and launched his Duel Anchor towards it. Although it seemed for a moment he would miss, the Anchor snatched the Action Card and brought it to Yukio's hand.

"…I…activate the Action Spell…Big Escape…" Yukio wheezed out. "Due to its effect…the Battle Phase…ends!"

Following Yukio's words, Chaos Giant's fist abruptly stopped just above Panther Dancer.

"That was close…" Sora let out a relieved sigh. "Good going, Yukio!"

"Thank you, Yukio." Serena let out a small smile. "You saved me in the nick of time there."

"I was just…repaying the earlier favor…" Yukio made a thumbs-up. "Now…we're even…"

"Futile resistance…" Green growled. "I end my turn with this. Now, it's your turn, Tachibana Yukio. However, judging from your pitiful state, I doubt you can actually make a move. And if you can't make a move, that's the same as retiring from this Duel, which leaves only Serena-sama. And when she's defeated, we can finally bring her back to Academia without any further fuss."

"You're a bit…premature, aren't you…? It'll take…much more than a little pain…to keep me down… And like I said before…I definetly won't hand Serena over to you bastards… I…refuse to give up…until the end!"

Banging his fist on the ground, Yukio yelled as he forced himself into all fours. The exertion brought about another violent coughing fit that resulting in Yukio spitting out quite a bit of blood. However, the silver-haired youth was undeterred as he forced himself into an upright position once more despite his trembling body and the blood still trickling from his mouth much to everyone's amazement, glaring at his and Serena's remaining opponent with a defiant stare.

"Impossible…" Green actually took a few steps back due to the intense expression on Yukio's face. "You shouldn't have been able to stand up with such injuries… Just what the Hell are you, you damn monster!?"

"My…turn!" Yukio announced, ignoring Green's words. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed in order to draw two cards from my Deck! Then…I will Pendulum Summon once more! Revive from the Extra Deck, Wisdom-Eye Magician, Supply Magician, Dragonpulse Magician and Despair Magician! And from my hand, come, Dragonpit Magician (ATK: 900/DEF: 2700/LV: 7/SC: 8)!"

Five beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, materializing into five Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Due to Eternity Zero's Pendulum Effect, my Monsters' attack increases (Wisdom-Eye Magician ATK: 1500→2000, Supply Magician ATK: 0→500, Dragonpulse Magician ATK: 1800→2300, Despair Magician ATK: 2500→3000, Dragonpit Magician ATK: 900→1400)." Yukio stated. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Fusion, fusing Supply Magician, Dragonpulse Magician and Wisdom-Eye Magician!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Arcane master with the sage eyes! Arcane supporter! Spellcaster possessing the power of the dragon! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and awaken a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 9! The warrior blessed by the moon's radiance, Lunar Glow Paladin (ATK: 3200→3700/DEF: 2000/LV: 9/SC: 10)!"

The warrior clad in silver and blue armor with crescent moon patterns on it, which held a double-bladed scythe, appeared on Yukio's field.

"Due to Supply Magician's effect, I get to draw one card from my Deck!" Yukio declared. "Next, I Overlay the Level 7 Despair Magician and Dragonpit Magician!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted once more.

"Dragon born from pitch-black darkness and obscured by the stars' radiance! Become the avatar of wrath and let your furious cry resonate across the cosmos! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon (ATK: 3000→3500/DEF: 2500/R: 7/SC: 10)!"

The black dragon with mechanical wings appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a mighty roar.

"I activate Dark Anthelion's effect!" Yukio said. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can halve your Monster's attack and add the lost attack to Dark Anthelion until the End Phase, while my Life Points also increase by the same amount! Do it, Dark Anthelion! Absorb Eclipse!"

Several tendrils of darkness extended from Dark Anthelion's wings, binding Chaos Giant and forcing it on its knees.

(Chaos Giant ATK: 5500→2750, Dark Anthelion ATK: 3500→6250)

"Since an effect that increases my Life Points is about to take effect, Hope Magician's Pendulum Effect also activates!" Yukio smirked. "Once per turn, I can double the amount of Life Points I gain from a card effect! Savior Radiance!"

Hope Magician raised its staff, which let out a golden glow that enveloped Yukio.

Yukio – LP: 850→6350

"Kuh, to think that you'd increase your Life Points by such an absurd amount…" Green gritted his teeth. "However, due to Fusion Trench's effect, your Dark Anthelion cannot attack me! And even if your Lunar Glow Paladin attacks Chaos Giant, I'll only receive some damage while Chaos Giant won't be destroyed due to Reverse Engineer Fusion's effect!"

"True, but I'm not finished just yet." Yukio smirked. "I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Fusion, using it to fuse Hope Magician and Eternity Zero in my Pendulum Zones!"

"What!?" Green was shocked. "Does such a Fusion actually exist!?"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Spellcaster which embodies hope! Peerless warrior preserving the world's balance! Gather your power now under the baton's guidance! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 7! The warrior whose song echoes across the battlefield, Harmonious Melody Paladin (ATK: 2700/DEF: 1800/LV: 7/SC: 8)!"

The spellcaster clad in violet robes with several armor pieces on them, which held a baton-shaped wand and a musical sheet on his hands, appeared on Yukio's field.

"Since Eternity Zero left the Pendulum Zone, our Monsters' attack is lowered (Dark Anthelion ATK: 6250→5750, Lunar Glow Paladin ATK: 3700→3200, Panther Dancer ATK: 4100→3600)." Yukio said. "Next, I activate Harmonious Melody Paladin's effect! Once per turn, I can target one Pendulum Monster on my field and increase its attack by an amount equal to the combined attack of all Pendulum Monsters on my field! I choose to increase Lunar Glow Paladin's attack! Symphonic Reinforcement!"

Streams of energy were unleashed from Harmonious Melody Paladin's sheet, which enveloped Lunar Glow Paladin's body and caused it to start glowing.

(Lunar Glow Paladin ATK: 3200→11650)

"Impossible!" Green's face paled. "An attack of 11650!?"

"Now, the finale!" Yukio exclaimed. "Go, Lunar Glow Paladin! Destroy Antique Gear Chaos Giant! Crescent Moon Slash!"

Lunar Glow Paladin jumped up, concentrating the energy surrounding it into the tip of its scythe. Immediately afterwards, it drove its scythe into Chaos Giant's single eye with all its strength, destroying it and sending Red flying due to the shockwave generated from the subsequent explosion.

Obelisk Red – LP: 4000→0

Yukio and Serena: WIN

"That was…a bit too intense…" Yukio fell to his knees upon seeing the three members of the Obelisk Force turning into particles and disappearing. "Are you…doing alright there, Serena…?"

"As I thought, you are an idiot…" Serena glared at Yukio, although a faint blush had appeared on her face. "Worry about yourself first before worrying about others, you dumbass…"

"That was a most impressive display of skill and strength of will." Barrett commented from the side. "It seems the Lancers' ranks are filled with people possessing steeled resolve and a warrior's soul judging from yours and Sakaki Yuya's performance, Tachibana Yukio. While I would have loved to face you as well, that will not be happening unfortunately. Once I have defeated Sakaki Yuya on my next turn, I will retrieve both Hiiragi Yuzu and Serena-sama at long last."

Turning his gaze to Yuya and Barrett's Duel, Yukio had to agree with Barrett's assessment. Due to the effects of his Trap Cards, Yuya's Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion had their attack reduced to 0, while his Life Points were a mere 600. Furthermore, Yuya couldn't summon any other Monsters nor activate any Spells or Traps. As such, his defeat was most likely a foregone conclusion. And due to his state, Yukio wouldn't be able to do a thing to stop Barrett from capturing the girls.

However, at that moment, a hulking figure suddenly landed behind Barrett from one of the many holes on the almost destroyed ceiling.

"Is that…Sergey!?" Yuzu exclaimed. "What's he doing here!?"

"My turn!" Sergey exclaimed. "Draw!"

[Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points.]

Sergey – LP: 4000→2000

Although he received quite a bit of damage due to the intrusion penalty, Sergey was undeterred as he used his Field Spell, Earthbound Prison, to trap Yuzu inside some sort of force field generated by a hand statue. Serena was barely able to avoid sharing the same fate by rolling to the side with her last remaining strength, collapsing on the floor immediately afterwards.

"Yuzu!" Yuya shouted with evident concern. "Are you alright!? Hold on! I'll get you out of there right away!"

"You dare to interfere on my honorable Duel with Sakaki Yuya!?" Barrett seemed furious. "Get lost, you scum! I don't have time to deal with you!"

However, Sergey ignored Barrett and proceeded to summon Earthbound Prisoners Stone Sweeper and Line Walker. He then activated Underworld Resonance – Synchro Fusion to use his Monsters as both Fusion and Synchro Materials to bring out Earthbound Servants Geo Griffin and Geo Kraken, shocking everyone present. With the aid of his two Monsters, Sergey destroyed both of Barrett's Beastborg Monsters and reduced his Life Points to 0, defeating the Academia Duelist, who was blasted backwards and landed close to Serena.

"B-Barrett…"

"Serena-sama…" Barrett let out a wheeze of pain as he started pressing several buttons on his Duel Disk. "I wish…that I could have taken you…to the Professor's side myself…"

"Stop it!" Sora exclaimed in alarm upon realizing what Barrett was trying to do. "Don't send Serena back to Academia! Stop it!"

"I…won't let you!"

Despite the fact that his body felt like it would break apart at any moment and that his consciousness was hazy, Yukio crawled forward so fast that he surprised even himself. Grabbing a jagged piece of debris from nearby, Yukio drove it into Barrett's Duel Disk with all his remaining strength.

"You fool!" Barrett exclaimed upon seeing the damage to his Duel Disk. "Do you have any idea what you've done!?"

"Foiled your plan… and saved the day?" Yukio grinned, but all desire for levity disappeared upon seeing the pulsating light that was coming from Barrett's damaged Duel Disk. "I guess not…"

The intense blue light eventually enveloped Yukio, Serena and Barrett, obscuring them from everyone's eyes. At that point, Yukio finally lost consciousness, but not before he and Serena subconsciously grabbed each other's hand…

* * *

 _After an unspecified amount of time…_

"…Urgh, what the Hell happened…?"

Upon opening his eyes slowly, Yukio found himself staring at a cloudy sky. The cold and hard feeling on his back was an indication that he was currently lying on the ground, while the small breeze on his face meant that he was probably outdoors.

"That's right, the Duel!" Yukio suddenly exclaimed upon recalling the events that had transpired before he seemingly lost consciousness. "What happened to everyone!? Are they alright!?"

Yukio sat up abruptly, only to immediately regret his decision as he felt stabs of pain piercing his body. While none of his injuries from his previous Duels were life-threating as far as he could tell, they still hurt like Hell. However, all thoughts about his battered body disappeared once he properly surveyed his surroundings.

"…Where the Hell am I…?"

Yukio was currently standing at the top of a small hill, overlooking the ghastly sight a destroyed city. As far as the eye could see, the landscape was dominated by ruined buildings and craters that gave the impression that someone had carpet bombed this place. One thing was for sure, and that was that he was no longer in Neo Domino City. True, the slums there were a mess, but not to that degree. This once proud city looked like a warzone.

"Warzone…"

As Yukio muttered so, the image of a familiar Action Field he had seen twice so far suddenly superimposed itself over the ruined city. It was a perfect match of how this place must have once looked before it was reduced to this state. As such, Yukio was now certain of his current whereabouts.

"This is Heartland… I'm in the Xyz Dimension…"

* * *

Card Corner

 **Predator Plants Genlisea Manticore**

ATK: 2400, DEF: 1700, LV: 7

Dark/Plant/Fusion/Effect

2 "Predator Plants" Monsters

Monster Effect: When this card battles a Monster with Predator Counters, reduce that Monster's ATK by 300 for each Predator Counter on it. If you control another "Predator Plants" Monster on the field, this card can make a second attack during your Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" Monster from your Graveyard.

 **Speedroid Gyroscope**

ATK: 100, DEF: 2300, LV: 5

Wind/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: During either player's turn, you can Special Summon this card from your hand by banishing a "Speedroid" Monster in your Graveyard. A Synchro Monster summoned by using this card as a Synchro Material cannot be destroyed by battle.

 **Highspeedroid Gattai Robo Dracyon**

ATK: 2800, DEF: 1700, LV: 8

Wind/Machine/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters

Monster Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy one card your opponent controls. If this card was Synchro Summoned by using a Level 5 or higher Monster as a Synchro Material, destroy two cards on your opponent's field. During either player's turn, you can send one "Speedroid" Monster from your hand or field to the Graveyard; increase this card's ATK by an amount equal to the sent Monster's original attack until the End Phase.

 **Moonlight Smilodon**

ATK: 1100, DEF: 1500, LV: 3, SC: 7

Light/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: When you Fusion Summon a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster, you can increase its attack by an amount equal to its Level multiplied by 100. If you would receive battle damage from a battle involving a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster, you can reduce that damage to 0. The above effects can only be activated once during either player's turn.

Monster Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned, you can banish one "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck or Graveyard; activate its effects.

 **Moonlight Lavender Kodkod**

ATK: 1600, DEF: 300, LV: 4

Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster by using this card and other Monsters on your field as materials. This card can substitute any material for the Fusion Summon of a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster. During either player's turn, if a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster you control battles an opponent's Monster, you can banish this card from your Graveyard; increase your Monster's ATK by an amount equal to the number of its Fusion Materials multiplied by 300 until the Battle Phase's end.

 **Predator Fertilizer**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a "Predator Plants" Monster, you can banish up to five "Predator Plants" Monsters from your Deck; draw an equal amount of cards from your Deck.

 **Wings of Deception**

Equip Spell Card

This card can only be equipped to a Synchro Monster. Increase the equipped Monster's attack by 500. Once during either player's turn, when the equipped Monster's attack increases, inflict half the difference between its original attack and current attack as damage to your opponent.

 **Chivalry**

Action Spell

All battle damage from direct attacks is negated for this turn.

 **Antique Gear Barrage**

Normal Spell Card

Target an "Antique Gear" Monster you control; inflict half its original ATK as damage to your opponent.

 **Antique Gear Blast-Off**

Normal Spell Card

Special Summon a number of "Antique Gear" Monsters from your Deck and/or Extra Deck equal to the number of Special Summoned Monsters on the field, ignoring their summoning conditions. These Monsters cannot attack, have their effects negated and you must discard one card for every Monster you Special Summoned through this card's effect or they will be destroyed. You can banish this card and an "Antique Gear" Monster from your Graveyard to target a face-up Monster your opponent controls; negate its effects until the End Phase.

 **Gear Shift Down**

Normal Trap Card

Destroy one "Speedroid" Synchro Monster you control; Special Summon a "Speedroid" Synchro Monster with a lower Level than the destroyed Monster from your Extra Deck.

 **Predator Adapt**

Continuous Trap Card

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, "Predator Plants" Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle. If this face-up card is destroyed, destroy all Monsters you control.

 **Speed Stream**

Normal Trap Card

If you control a face-up "Speedroid" Monster, negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls until the End Phase. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish it to negate an effect that would destroy a "Speedroid" Monster you control.

 **Cursed Guidance Armor**

Normal Trap Card

Target one Monster on your side of the field; your opponent can only target that Monster for attacks until the Battle Phase's end. If the targeted Monster is destroyed, you can pay 600 Life Points to draw one card from your Deck.

 **Path of Thorns**

Normal Trap Card

Activate this card only if you control a "Predator Plants" Monster. For each Monster your opponent Special Summons this turn, inflict 500 points of damage to them. If you would receive battle damage from a battle involving a "Predator Plants" Monster you control, you can banish this card from your Graveyard; reduce the damage to 0, and then inflict damage to both you and the attacking Monster's controller equal to the half the amount of damage you would have taken from that battle.

 **Shattered Fate**

Counter Trap Card

When your opponent Special Summons a Monster, you can destroy all Special Summoned Monsters on the field and inflict damage equal to half their combined attack to both players' Life Points. If your opponent Special Summons a Monster(s) while this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish it to negate the Special Summon and destroy the Monster.

 **Antique Gear Re-Route**

Normal Trap Card

During the turn this card was activated, all battle damage you receive from battles involving "Antique Gear" Monsters is reduced to 0. For each "Antique Gear" Monster that was destroyed as a result of battle on the turn this card was activated, draw one card.

 **Antique Gear Reverse Engineer Fusion**

Continuous Trap Card

Target one Monster on the field and destroy all other Monsters you control (if any); special Summon an "Antique Gear" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck with the same Level as the targeted Monster by sending the required materials from your Deck and/or Extra Deck to the Graveyard and equip it with this card. The equipped Monster cannot be destroyed by battle and gains 500 ATK for every Monster destroyed by this card's effect. You cannot summon any other Monsters. If this card is destroyed, banish the equipped Monster and receive damage equal to half its ATK.

 **And that concludes Chapter 22, which ended up being quite big, along with the Synchro Arc in this story. I bet you didn't expect that, but there are several reasons as to why this happened. First, I couldn't think of any important changes to introduce into the following events and I really didn't wish to alter the Jack vs Sergey and Yuya vs Jack Duel since these were important Duels that defined these characters. And I also loved how Reiji destroyed Roget's cheat with his unending damage combo, so I didn't wish to alter that Duel either. Second, since that was the case, there was really no reason to keep Yukio there and reduce him to a mere observer of these events or a minor participant. And third and most important, there are a couple of scenes I want to write in the next chapter which can only happen if Yukio starts the Xyz adventure a bit earlier than the rest. As for whether Serena has also been transported to the Xyz Dimension alongside him…well, you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out.**

 **Regarding the Duels in this chapter, I decided to write a Battle Royal between Yukio, Yugo and Yuri. I was always a bit miffed at how underwhelming the Yugo vs Yuri Duels were even though they were presented as rivals. Hence, I decided to expand their Duel a bit more here and include Yukio, with whom Yuri has developed a fascination since he believes they are cut from the same cloth and are therefore equals. Expect them to have proper one-on-one Duels during the Fusion Dimension Arc at the latest (no intervention from Kaito and Edo during Yugo and Yuri's final Duel; that's a promise). I also decided to give Serena's bracelet an ability, namely the power to suppress the Awakening by coming into contact with one of the boys. I always thought it was a bit stupid that only Yuzu's bracelet had a power tailored to prevent Zarc's reincarnations from becoming one again, so I decided to give Serena's bracelet a special ability as well. As for Yukio and Serena vs the Obelisk Force, I wanted Serena to play an active part in this whole situation as well and not be a helpless observer.**

 **In any case, the Xyz Dimension Arc will begin with the following chapter. Until then, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Greetings, community! With this chapter, the Xyz Dimension arc officially starts at long last! This chapter was supposed to be released a bit sooner, but it ended up being quite bigger than I first imagined. So, without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 – Metropolis of Ruin**

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Damn, no matter how many times I use this, the initial sensation is always the worst…"

Yukio complained as he jammed a hypodermic needle into his upper arm. However, he let out a blissful sigh as the sensations of agony assaulting his body slowly abated under the influence of the painkiller he had just injected himself with. Discarding the now empty syringe, he slowly stood up, testing his limbs and stretching them in various angles. Upon seeing that there was no pain as long as he didn't do anything too extreme, Yukio let out a satisfied smile.

"Alright, this seems to have done the trick. And for my next order of business, I need to consider my next step…"

Looking around at the ruins of Heartland, Yukio let out a depressed sigh. As expected of a land that had almost been razed to the ground, no people could be seen around. Due to Academia's invasion, it was safe to assume that most of the populace had been carded during the initial stages of the assault. If there were any survivors, they had to be either members of the Resistance like Kurosaki, or civilians who somehow scraped out a living while in hiding. And unfortunately, neither group was likely to welcome him with open arms. The civilians would probably be fearful of an unknown Duelist like him, while the Resistance would be suspicious or even hostile towards him. And of course, there was always the danger of Academia to consider. While he wasn't aware of their exact size, a significant number of troops had to still be on the prowl here, looking for any survivors.

"While the ideal scenario would be to encounter members of the Resistance and convince them that I'm an ally, I don't see that happening." Yukio scratched his chin. "I don't even know where their hideout is, and even if I did, there's no way for me to prove that I'm a trustworthy individual. I could mention Kurosaki and Yuto's names, but I don't think that'll be enough to persuade them. They'll most likely think I'm just trying to fool them, and I'll end up in a cell or worse. And that's not really an experience I'm eager to repeat…"

At that moment, Yukio's stomach growled, reminding him that there were other needs he had to attend to first. As such, he opted to put formulating a plan on hold while pulling out one of his few remaining protein bars from his jacket's inside pockets. After moving behind a pile of debris so as not to be conspicuous to any hostile passersby, Yukio began to eat slowly.

"I wonder if everyone else is alright…"

Without the distraction provided by the pain, Yukio's mind started wandering to his friends back at the Synchro Dimension. Although he was trying his best to suppress it, he was plagued by anxiety and fear about their ultimate fate. Moments before he, Serena and Barrett had been transported across dimensions due to the damage Yukio had inflicted on the Academia commander's Duel Disk, Roget's pawn, Sergey, had intruded in the battle between the Lancers and Academia. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the Director of Security's aim was to capture Serena and Yuzu in order to use them as bargaining chips. And while Serena was out of his grasp now, there was no telling what had happened to Yuzu, Yuya, Reira and Sora, who were also present at the scene. Not to mention he had no idea whether the rest of his friends, who had been imprisoned in the underground labor facility, were alright either. However, his most pressing concern right now was—

"Serena…"

A frown appeared on Yukio's face as he subconsciously murmured the indigo-haired girl's name. While he had ended up in the Xyz Dimension, he had no clue regarding Serena's whereabouts even though they were apparently thrown across dimensions together. Had she been transported to the Fusion Dimension and taken back to Academia? Or even worse…had she been thrown into the void between dimensions and was currently no more…? The mere thought of such a possibility constricted Yukio's heart into a tight knot.

"Alright, that's enough negativity, mister." Yukio suddenly slapped his cheeks together to focus and banish the despairing thoughts plaguing his head. "Serena is definetly alright. And I'm sure the guys back at the Synchro Dimension are doing fine as well. After all, they're tough as nails, every single one of them. Well…all of them with the notable exception of Sawatari, but the universe always looks out for fools like him, so he should be OK too. Right now, I should be a bit more concerned about myself."

As he was essentially a stranger in a strange (not to mention devastated) land with nothing but his clothes, Duel Disk, Deck and a few emergency rations on his person, Yukio had no means to acquire decent accommodation, food or water for himself. And while he could make do without the first two for a while, water was an absolute necessity.

"I guess I should look for some sort of water source first and foremost."

Upon deciding so, Yukio began walking towards a random direction, hoping he would get lucky. For the umpteenth time, he wished he had interacted with Kurosaki more, since he might have learned a bit more about Heartland through him. Of course, considering the Xyz Duelist overly belligerent attitude towards him until their Duel in the Friendship Cup, such a thing was probably impossible.

"This city…must have been very beautiful once…"

Yukio couldn't help but mutter so while surveying the destroyed buildings as he stealthily moved amidst the piles of debris scattered throughout the roads. Even in such a state, its former splendor was apparent to the casual observer, which made Yukio even more furious at the senseless chaos and violence Academia had inflicted upon this once proud city and its defenseless inhabitants. One way or another, this madness had to come to an end.

"…But still, this place is eerily quiet." Yukio said after walking for a couple of hours, having no luck so far. "It feels more like a ghost town than a warzone. And this desolation and sense of crushing loneliness is really depressing… Hah, what I wouldn't give to have Yuya or Gongenzaka or any member of the Lancers here for company. Hell, I'd even settle for Sawatari and his insufferable boasts at this point…"

No sooner had Yukio finished talking than a loud explosion was suddenly heard in the distance. Curious about it, Yukio quickly made his towards its location. However, a truly unexpected and surprising sight awaited him there.

"What on Earth…?"

Four Academia students were lying on the ground unconscious in the middle of an open field that looked like it used to be a park. Meanwhile, a fifth one was currently engaging someone in a Duel with a tense expression on his face. Upon focusing on the opponent he was currently facing however, Yukio couldn't stop a gasp of surprise coming from his mouth.

"Serena!?" Yukio exclaimed in evident shock at the sight of his friend. "Ah, I should have known only you could have caused such a ruckus."

"That voice…Yukio?" Serena's eyes opened wide due to her astonishment once she caught sight of the silver-haired boy. "You also ended up in this place? What are the odds of that happening?"

"Tell me about it." Yukio smirked as he descended from the slope he was currently standing to ground level. "I see that you've managed to get yourself in trouble as always. Need some help there?"

"First of all, last time I checked, getting into trouble was your specialty." Serena retorted. "Second, while I appreciate the offer, I'm almost done with these weaklings. Just give me a moment here."

Upon saying that, Serena turned to her last remaining opponent with a fierce glint on her eyes.

"Go, Moonlight Cat Dancer!" Serena shouted. "Attack him directly! Full Moon Cresta!"

Following its master's command, Cat Dancer launched a yellow-colored blast from her hands, engulfing Serena's remaining opponent and sending him flying backwards towards a broken wall. After that, he crumbled to the ground unconscious, with his Life Points reaching 0.

"And with that, we're finished here." Serena remarked as the rudimentary Action Field around her disappeared. "Damn cowards… Truly, this Duel was a total waste of my time."

"So, what happened here?" Yukio asked as he approached Serena. "Were you attacked by these guys?"

"Indeed." Serena nodded. "Shortly after arriving at this dimension, I was ambushed by these five students, who thought I was a Resistance member and easy prey, while I was wandering around. Suffice to say, it didn't take them long to realize that they were mistaken on both counts."

"I can imagine that." Yukio smiled. "But are you feeling alright? If I recall correctly, you were gassed by Security, no?"

"Don't worry about it." Serena waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "The effects of the gas have mostly worn off. However, it's true I still don't feel I'm back to one hundred percent yet. But what about you, Yukio? You were in a far worse condition than I was back at Synchro. Are your injuries alright or are you needlessly pushing yourself again? I'll be very angry with you if it's the latter."

"Such injuries were commonplace back at the illegal tournaments I participated." Yukio said. "I've already given myself some first-aid treatment, so there shouldn't be any problems. Once we're in a somewhat secure location, I'll tend to myself more thoroughly."

"Very well." Serena said. "In that case, our first order of business is—"

"Your first and only order of business is to be defeated by me!"

An unknown voice interrupted Serena's words. Turning their gaze towards its direction, Yukio and Serena noticed a youth standing a few meters across from them. He had neatly arranged black hair with a large portion flushed back and slightly to his left and dark grey eyes. He was dressed in a grey suit with a militant look and had a shield-shaped Duel Disk strapped on his left arm, marking him as an agent of Academia. Upon seeing the unconscious bodies of the Academia students, his expression hardened.

"I thought something was wrong when Epsilon Team didn't report back." The youth bit his lip. "However, to think they were defeated by Resistance scum of all people…"

"Oh, a bigshot has shown up right off the bat." Yukio grinned. "This should save us some time down the line."

"Unfortunately, that guy isn't highly ranked or anything like that." Serena had a thoughtful expression on her face. "If I recall correctly…his name should be Misawa Daiki or something, second-in-command of Academia's R&D department. In other words, a total small fry when it comes to Dueling."

"It's Misawa Daichi!" The Academia officer exploded. "Remember my name properly at least, you half-wit! And who are you calling a small fry!? Now that I get a good look at you, aren't you Serena, the Professor's pet girl who turned traitor and joined these so-called 'Lancers' I've heard of? To think that I'd encounter you in a desolate place like this, I sure am quite fortunate. If I drag you back to Academia, I'm sure the Professor will reward me with a much higher position than this pathetic excuse of a command post and allow me to have even greater involvement in his glorious Arc Area Project! Now, Duel me!"

"So even you acknowledge you're a small fry after all, huh…?" Yukio muttered in response to Daichi's words. "But what's this Arc Area Project he's talking about…?"

"Who do you think you're calling the Professor's pet?" Serena had a smoldering expression on her face as she activated her Duel Disk. "Don't think that slight of yours will go unpunished. If you want to Duel me so much, bring it on! I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Daichi growled. "I'll make sure to show you what a big mistake it is to look down on me!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

The glowing platforms appeared around the area following the activation of the Action Field.

"Don't interfere in this battle, Yukio." Serena addressed the silver-haired youth while still glaring at Daichi. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of this fool by myself."

"Since I don't feel like straining myself too much here, feel free to knock yourself out." Yukio said. "I'm sure you have this in the bag, Serena."

"I wonder about that." Daichi let out a sly smile. "I guess we'll find out soon enough if your faith in this traitor is misplaced or not. Now then, let's begin!"

[Duel!]

Both Serena and Daichi shouted as the Action Cards spread across the field.

Daichi – LP: 4000

Serena – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Daichi announced. I summon Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500/LV: 4)!"

An orange robot holding a spear and a shield appeared on Daichi's field.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Daichi stated. "With this, the first phase of my experiment is over. Now, feel free to struggle as much as you wish, Serena. With my perfect strategy, I'll steadily drive you into a corner before finishing you off."

"Aren't you the confident one." Serena scoffed at Daichi's words. "In that case, I'm going all out from the start! My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Fusion in order to fuse Moonlight Indigo Lynx and Moonlight Black Sheep in my hand!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Serena chanted.

"The agile beast running atop the moonlit summits! The beast lurking in jet-black darkness! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me, Level 7! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight, Moonlight Cat Dancer (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

The female feline figure dressed like a dancer and holding two daggers appeared on Serena's field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Moonlight Perfume, which enables me to Special Summon a "Moonlight" Monster from my Graveyard!" Serena announced. "Revive, Moonlight Black Sheep (ATK: 100/DEF: 600/LV: 2)!"

The Monster dressed in an elegant black suit with horn-shaped protrusions extending from its back appeared next to Cat Dancer.

"I activate Cat Dancer's effect, tributing Black Sheep to enable it to attack all Monsters you control twice on this turn's Battle Phase!" Serena declared. "Battle! Moonlight Cat Dancer, attack Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus!"

Cat Dancer slashed at Sigma Plus with its daggers, sending both it and Daichi skidding backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Daichi – LP: 4000→3400

"And now, here comes the second and final attack!" Serena exclaimed. "Go, Cat Dancer! Destroy Sigma Plus! Full Moon Cresta!"

Cat Dancer unleashed a yellow-colored blast from its hands, vaporizing Sigma Plus and forcing Daichi to duck in order to avoid several debris flying towards him.

Daichi – LP: 3400→2800

"She's as merciless as always." Yukio commented from the side. "That signature double attack of hers can cause massive amounts of damage to an opponent who's not prepared for it."

"That was a nice attack, but you're still too naïve!" Daichi shouted. "I activate my Trap Card, Magnet Attraction! Due to its effect, when a "Magnet Warrior" Monster is destroyed as a result of battle and I receive damage from that battle, I can Special Summon two Level 4 "Magnet Warrior" Monsters from my Deck! Come, Magnet Warrior Omega Minus (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 800/LV: 4) in attack mode and Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1800/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

Two new Monsters, a blue-colored robot holding a shield and a short sword, and a green-colored robot holding a club on its right hand, appeared on Daichi's field.

"And I also activate my other Trap Card, Drain Magnet!" Daichi declared. "Due to its effect, if a "Magnet Warrior" Monster was summoned to my field, all Monsters my opponent controls lose 800 attack (Cat Dancer ATK: 2400→1600)!"

"Tch." Serena clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Cat Dancer cannot destroy any of these Monsters with its current attack… I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Daichi announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Re-Magnet, which enables me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" Monster from my Graveyard! In exchange, that Monster cannot attack in this turn's Battle Phase! Revive, Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus!"

Sigma Plus appeared once more on Daichi's field next to his other two Magnet Warriors.

"Since I control both a Plus and a Minus Monster, the conditions have been met." Daichi smirked. "I send Magnet Warriors Sigma Plus and Sigma Minus to my Graveyard in order to Special Summon Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1300/LV: 7)!"

A large yellow and crimson robot with two large cannons on its back appeared on Daichi's field.

"It's not a Fusion Monster?" Yukio remarked with some curiosity. "I suppose I should stop assuming already that all of Academia's Duelists use only Fusion Monsters."

"Battle!" Daichi exclaimed. "Linear Magnum, attack her Cat Dancer! At this moment, I activate my Monster's effect! When Linear Magnum attacks, I can select one face-up "Magnet Warrior Plus" or "Magnet Warrior Minus" Monster and add half of its attack to Linear Magnum's attack until the End Phase! I choose to add Magnet Warrior Omega Minus' attack to Linear Magnum's own attack (Linear Magnum ATK: 2700→3650)! Go, Linear Magnum! Giga Railgun!"

Two enormous blasts of energy were discharged from Linear Magnum's cannons and vaporized Cat Dancer, sending Serena skidding backwards.

Serena – LP: 4000→1950

"Since Cat Dancer was destroyed, I can activate my Trap Card Moonlight Reincarnation Dance!" Serena stated. "Due to its effect, I add Moonlight Russet Ocelot and Moonlight Jaguar to my hand!"

"It's too bad you won't get a chance to use them!" Daichi shouted. "After all, this is the end! Magnet Warrior Omega Minus, attack Serena directly! At this moment, I activate the effect of Drain Magnet in my Graveyard, banishing it in order to increase Omega Minus' attack by 800 until the End Phase (Omega Minus ATK: 1900→2700)! Disappear, you filthy traitor!"

"I don't think so!" Serena declared. "Since I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can banish Indigo Lynx from my Graveyard to end the Battle Phase!"

"Humph, not bad, I suppose." Daichi grudgingly praised Serena. "However, this much is still within my calculations' acceptable parameters. I place one card face-down and end my turn. At this moment, my Monsters' attack returns to normal (Linear Magnum ATK: 3650→2700, Omega Minus ATK: 2700→1900)."

"Phew, she really dodged a bullet there." Yukio wiped his brow as he let out a relieved sigh. "However, she still lost half her Life Points from a single attack. It appears her opponent is no slouch when it comes to Dueling even if he's not regarded highly. Don't let your guard down until this is over, Serena…"

"My turn!" Serena announced. "Draw! Using the Scale 1 Moonlight Wolf and the Scale 6 Moonlight Jaguar (Light/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600/LV: 4/SC: 6), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Serena, with her two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 5! Pendulum Summon! Appear, Moonlight Russet Ocelot (ATK: 1300/DEF: 600/LV: 3)!"

A single beam of light emerged from the Pendulum portal solidifying into the form of Russet Ocelot upon landing on the field.

"So this is the infamous Pendulum Summon…" Daichi murmured. "This is an excellent opportunity to gather some additional data on it for further research…"

"I activate Russet Ocelot's effect!" Serena declared. "Since this card was summoned successfully, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Moonlight" Monster from my Deck! Come, Moonlight Tiger (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800/LV: 3/SC: 5)!"

Moonlight Tiger appeared on the field next to Russet Ocelot.

"And since Moonlight Tiger was summoned, its effect activates, allowing me to add Fusion from my Graveyard to my hand." Serena said. "Then, I activate Fusion once more in order to fuse Moonlight Tiger and Moonlight Russet Ocelot!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Serena chanted.

"Proud beast ruling over the moonlit jungle! Stealthy hunter stalking its prey in the darkness! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! The ruthless predator dashing in the moonlit wilderness, Moonlight Cheetah Dancer (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1900/LV: 8/SC: 2)!"

The female feline figure with spotted skin, which was dressed like a dancer and held two chakrams, appeared on Serena's field.

"A Pendulum Fusion Monster, is it?" Daichi remarked in astonishment. "Simply marvelous. I really need to study these cards in depth later once I've beaten you."

"Dream on." Serena scoffed at Daichi's words. "In any case, since a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster was summoned to my field, Moonlight Jaguar's Pendulum Effect activates, increasing my Life Points by an amount equal to the summoned Monster's Level multiplied by 100. Cheetah Dancer is Level 8, meaning I gain 800 Life Points. Lunar Grace!"

A silvery light enveloped Serena following her words, causing her body to glow for several seconds and leaving Yukio awestruck due to her momentary sacred appearance which resembled that of a goddess.

Serena – LP: 1950→2750

"Furthermore, Cheetah Dancer's effect activates!" Serena exclaimed. "When this card is summoned successfully, I can banish up to three "Moonlight" Monsters from my Graveyard and add their attack to Cheetah Dancer's own until the Battle Phase's end! I choose to banish Cat Dancer and Russet Ocelot from my Graveyard (Cheetah Dancer ATK: 2600→6300)! Now, battle! Moonlight Cheetah Dancer, destroy Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus! Waxing Crescent Slasher!"

"It won't be that easy!" Daichi jumped on a nearby platform and grabbed an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell Miracle! Thanks to it, my Monster will not be destroyed and the damage will be halved!"

"I activate Russet Ocelot's effect!" Serena declared. "Since it was banished on this turn, I can negate the activation of your card effect and destroy that card! I'm afraid that no miracle will save you from my Monster's wrath!"

"As a man of science, I don't really believe in miracles." Daichi smirked. "What I do believe is that we humans pave the path to our future by using all he means and resources available to us! I activate my Trap Card, Polarity Reversal! Due to its effect, all Monsters on the field are switched to defense mode!"

"How annoying…" Serena gritted her teeth in frustration upon seeing her attack foiled. "I place one card face-down and end my turn. At this moment, Cheetah Dancer's attack returns to normal as well (Cheetah Dancer ATK: 6300→2600)."

"Polarity Reversal's second effect also activates at this moment." Daichi said as streams of electricity struck his Monsters. "All Monsters on my field are destroyed, but in exchange, I draw one card from my Deck for each destroyed Monster, meaning I get to draw two cards from my Deck."

"You destroyed your own Monsters?" Serena was surprised. "Even if it enabled you to draw a few more cards, doesn't that put you in a disadvantageous position?"

"I was merely dissatisfied with the results of my first experiment, so I decided to scrap it and start anew." Daichi said. "However, I'm afraid I have neither the time nor the crayons to explain my reasoning to a person with an abysmal mental capacity like you."

"You…" Serena growled. "Are you calling me an idiot!?"

"Would you look at that?" Daichi mockingly clapped. "You actually understood what I said. Perhaps you're not such a dullard after all."

"Well, this guy is dead." Yukio remarked upon seeing Serena's downright murderous expression. "He should have known better than to anger her of all people."

"…If I were you, I'd make sure my next move decided this Duel." Serena said in a low tone. "Because if you don't, I guarantee I'll tear you to pieces during my next turn."

"Yes, yes, very frightening." Daichi spoke with a dismissive manner. "In any case, it's my turn! Draw! I activate the Field Spell Magnet Field! Then, I summon Electromagnet Warrior Beta (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500/LV: 3)!"

A small, crimson robot with magnets on its arms and head appeared on Daichi's field.

"Through Beta's effect, I will add Electromagnet Warrior Alpha from my Deck to my hand." Daichi stated. "Next, since I control a Level 4 or lower Rock-type Monster, I can activate Magnet Field's effect in order to Special Summon a "Magnet Warrior" Monster from my Graveyard. Revive, Magnet Warrior Omega Minus!"

Omega Minus appeared on the field next to Beta.

"Finally, I activate the Spell Card Overcharge." Daichi smirked. "This card can only be activated when I control two or more "Magnet Warrior" Monsters. As for its effect, it allows me to increase their attack by an amount equal to their original attack until the End Phase (Omega Minus ATK: 1900→3800, Electromagnet Warrior Beta ATK: 1500→3000)."

"An attack of 3000 and 3800 respectively…" Yukio looked concerned. "If even one of these attacks goes through, it's over for Serena."

"Battle!" Daichi exclaimed. "Magnet Warrior Omega Minus, destroy her Cheetah Dancer!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Moonlight Guard!" Serena shouted. "Thanks to its effect, the first time each "Moonlight" Monster I control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, it's not destroyed!"

A semi-transparent barrier appeared around Cheetah Dancer, shielding it from Omega Plus's staff.

"You may have defended against my first attack, but you won't be able to stop the second one!" Daichi yelled. "Go, Electromagnet Warrior Beta! Destroy Moonlight Cheetah Dancer!"

Beta created a sphere of lightning between its hands and threw it at Cheetah Dancer, destroying it in a spectacular explosion.

"I end my turn with this, with my Monsters' attack returning to normal (Omega Minus ATK: 3800→1900, Electromagnet Warrior Beta ATK: 3000→1500)." Daichi stated. "Furthermore, due to Overcharge's second effect, my Monsters switch to defense mode."

"It looks like Serena managed to survive once more." Yukio remarked with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Still, that guy's attacks are quite precise and calculated. And it seems like he's always accounting for the possibility of failure since he makes sure not to leave himself open to a counterattack. Although her style has become more flexible, Serena still relies on assaulting her opponent with overwhelming force. But with a guy like him that doesn't leave any openings, it's going to be a bit tricky to take him down like that. What are you going to do, Serena…?"

"My turn!" Serena announced. "Draw!"

"Before you do anything else, I activate Electromagnet Warrior Beta's effect!" Daichi said. "By tributing this card, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" Monster from my Deck! Come, Electromagnet Warrior Gamma (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000/LV: 4)!"

A small robot with a thick torso and a magnet collar around its neck appeared on Daichi's field.

"And now, Gamma's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" Monster from my hand!" Daichi declared. "Appear, Electromagnet Warrior Alpha (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1100/LV: 3)!"

A grey robot holding a staff comprised of screws in its right hand and a small shield on its left, which had several magnets attached to its body, appeared on Daichi's field.

"Due to Electromagnet Warrior Alpha's effect, I can add a Level 8 "Magna Warrior" Monster from my Deck to my hand when this card is summoned." Daichi smirked. "I choose Magnet Berserion the Electromagna Warrior."

"If you're done, I'd like to begin my turn now." Serena said. "Using my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once more! Revive from the Extra Deck, Moonlight Tiger! And from my hand, come, Moonlight Smilodon (ATK: 1100/DEF: 1300/LV: 3/SC: 7)!"

Two beams of energy emerged from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Serena's field.

"Due to Moonlight Tiger's effect, I will add Fusion from my Graveyard to my hand once more." Serena declared. "Furthermore, since Moonlight Smilodon was Pendulum Summoned, I can activate its effect, which allows me to banish a "Fusion" card from my Deck or Graveyard and apply its effects. I choose to banish Eclipse Fusion from my Deck, which enables me to perform a Fusion Summon by banishing two "Moonlight" Monsters from my Deck. I banish Blue Cat and Purple Butterfly in order to Fusion Summon!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Serena chanted.

"Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 7! The sacred maiden offering her prayers to the moon, Moonlight Cat Shaman (ATK: 0/DEF: 2600/LV: 7) in defense mode!"

The Monster clad in a miko outfit and wearing a cat-shaped mask, which held a tamagushi on its hands, appeared on Serena's field.

"A Fusion Monster using Monsters straight from the Deck…" Yukio grinned. "To think that she'd use techniques that are only employed by elites like Savaris, I can only marvel at her growth as a Duelist."

"Since I Fusion Summoned a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster, Moonlight Jaguar's Pendulum Effect activates once more!" Serena said. "My Life Points increase by 700 points since Cat Shaman is a Level 7 Monster! Lunar Grace!"

The silver radiance emitted from Moonlight Jaguar enveloped Serena's body once again.

Serena – LP: 2750→3450

"That Pendulum Effect is so irritating…" Daichi seemed irritated. "She's recovered most of the Life Points I've managed to deplete over the course of the previous turns. Still, that won't be enough to beat me! I activate the effects of Electromagnet Warriors Alpha and Gamma, tributing them to summon Magnet Warrior Alpha (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1700/LV: 4) and Magnet Warrior Delta (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400/LV: 4) from my Deck in defense mode!"

Two new Monsters resembling small robots with magnets attached to their bodies took the place of Alpha and Gamma on Daichi's field.

"Due to Magnet Warrior Delta's effect, I can send one Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard when this card is summoned!" Daichi stated. "I choose to send Magnet Warrior Beta to the Graveyard!"

"Such weak Monsters are nothing before the next Monster I'm about to call out!" Serena declared. "I activate the Spell Card Fusion, fusing Moonlight Tiger and Moonlight Smilodon!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Serena chanted once more.

"Proud beast ruling over the moonlit jungle! Savage predator of ancient times! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Show yourself now, Level 8! The peerless hunter ambushing its prey in the moonlit canyons, Moonlight Puma Dancer (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2200/LV: 8/SC: 1)!"

A female feline figure with tawny skin dressed like an exotic dancer, which held a large, ornate spear in its hands, appeared on Serena's field.

"Due to Moonlight Jaguar's Pendulum Effect, my Life Points will increase once more due to the new Fusion Summon!" Serena stated. "Lunar Grace!"

Serena – LP: 3450→4250

"Furthermore, Puma Dancer's effect activates!" Serena declared. "This Monster's attack increases by 300 for every "Moonlight" Monster in my banish zone! Since there are five banished "Moonlight" Monsters, Puma Dancer's attack increases by 1500 (Puma Dancer ATK: 2500→4000)!"

"An attack of 4000?" Yukio whistled. "That's quite the powerful Fusion Monster she's got there. And since several of her "Moonlight" Monsters banish themselves from her Graveyard to activate their effects, this card can become even more powerful in the long run. Not bad, Serena."

"Battle!" Serena exclaimed. "Moonlight Puma Dancer, attack Magnet Warrior Omega Minus! Furthermore, I activate Cat Shaman's effect to increase Puma Dancer's effect by 600 until the Battle Phase's end (Puma Dancer ATK: 4000→4600)! Go, Puma Dancer! Argent Waltz!"

Puma Dancer twirled its spear before unleashing a blast of silver energy from its tip that pierced through Omega Minus with ease.

"And don't think you're safe just yet!" Serena smirked. "When Puma Dancer destroys a Monster, its controller receives 400 points of damage! Phantom Nail!"

This time, a violet-colored energy blast was shot from the tip of Puma Dancer's spear, striking Daichi squarely on his chest.

Daichi – LP: 2800→2400

"Puma Dancer has one final effect!" Serena shouted. "If it destroys a Monster as a result of battle, it can attack once more on this turn's Battle Phase!"

"What!?" Daichi cried out in shock. "This Monster also has an effect that enables it to attack multiple times!?"

"Do it, Puma Dancer!" Serena pointed at one of Daichi's Monsters. "Destroy Magnet Warrior Alpha! Argent Waltz!"

The previous scene was repeated once more, with Puma Dancer thrusting its spear through Magnet Warrior Alpha's body and destroying it.

"And of course, you'll receive 400 points of damage once more!" Serena reminded Daichi. "Phantom Nail!"

Daichi was sent skidding backwards once more due to Puma Dancer's violet-colored blast.

Daichi – LP: 2400→2000

"With the Battle Phase's end, Cat Shaman's effect ends, returning Puma Dancer's attack to normal (Puma Dancer ATK: 4600→4000)." Serena said. "I end my turn with this."

"My turn!" Daichi announced. "Draw! That was a nice attack, Serena. However, allow me to return the words you said to me during my previous turn. You'll regret not finishing me off just now. It's time to move this experiment to its final phase, with the end result being your defeat! I activate the Spell Card Magnet Conduction! Thanks to its effect, I can draw five cards from my Deck if I have five or more "Magnet Warrior" Monsters in my Graveyard! However, during the End Phase, I must discard my entire hand!"

Upon checking out his drawn cards, Daichi laughed.

"That's truly the perfect hand! With what I currently have, it's safe to assume that you're finished! First, let's start by whittling down your defenses! I activate the Spell Card De-Magnetize, which enables me to destroy a Spell or Trap Card on my field and one on your own! I choose to destroy Magnet Field in order to destroy your Moonlight Guard! Then, I discard Magnet Warrior Gamma in order to activate the Continuous Trap Gauss Cannon from my hand!"

"You activated a Trap Card from your hand?" Serena seemed surprised. "What are you plotting…?"

"Due to Gauss Cannon's effect, I can tribute one "Magnet Warrior" Monster on my field to destroy one card you control!" Daichi let out a savage smile. "I will tribute Magnet Warrior Delta to destroy your Puma Dancer!"

"Moonlight Cat Shaman's effect activates!" Serena abruptly shouted as Delta turned into a charged metal projectile that headed towards Puma Dancer. "The first time a "Moonlight" Monster on my side of the field would be affected by a Spell or Trap effect, it's not affected! As such, Puma Dancer is safe from Gauss Cannon's effect!"

Following Serena's words, a silver barrier appeared around Puma Dancer, shielding it from the incoming projectile.

"So you dodged this, eh?" Daichi seemed disappointed, but then smiled. "However, my main goal has been accomplished! When Magnet Warrior Delta is sent to the Graveyard, I can banish three Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" Monsters from my Graveyard to Special Summon a very special Monster from my hand or Deck! I banish Magnet Warriors Alpha, Beta and Gamma in order to Special Summon Magnet Valkyrion, the Magnetic Warrior (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3850/LV: 8) from my Deck!"

A robotic warrior holding a short sword and sporting several magnets on its body, which looked like a combination between Magnet Warriors Alpha, Beta and Gamma, appeared on Daichi's field.

"An attack of 3500…" Serena muttered. "Is that supposed to be your trump card, Daichi? If so, it doesn't look that intimidating compared to my 4000 attack Puma Dancer."

"True, but I'm far from finished here!" Daichi exclaimed. "I banish Electromagnet Warriors Alpha, Beta and Gamma from my Graveyard next in order to Special Summon Magnet Berserion, the Electromagnetic Warrior (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800/LV: 8) from my hand!"

Another robotic warrior with several magnets on its body holding a blade resembling a screw, which looked like a combination between Electromagnet Warriors Alpha, Beta and Gamma this time, appeared next to Magnet Valkyrion.

"Magnet Valkyrion and Magnet Berserion…" Yukio murmured. "Both Monsters appear to be combinations of their respective Magnet and Electromagnet Warriors. So that's why he sent them all to the Graveyard through their effects. It was all in preparation for this. But even so, their attack is still lower than Puma Dancer's. Unless…"

"I activate Magnet Berserion's effect!" Daichi declared. "Once per turn, I can banish a Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" Monster from my Graveyard to destroy one card on my opponent's field! I choose to banish Magnet Warrior Delta in order to destroy Puma Dancer! Electromagnetic Pulse!"

A storm of lightning erupted from the tip of Berserion's blade, enveloping Puma Dancer and destroying it.

"And in response to your earlier question, this is my trump card!" Daichi grinned. "I activate the Spell Card Magnet Fusion, fusing Magnet Berserion and Magnet Valkyrion on my field!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Daichi chanted.

"Dauntless warriors holding the conjoined spirits of the magnet race! Join together as one now and call forth the indestructible war machine created by the fruits of human wisdom! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Imperion Magnum, the Superconductive Battle Machine (Earth/Rock/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000/LV: 10)!"

A large, robotic warrior with four legs holding a sword on its right hand, which resembled a merge between Valkyrion and Berserion, appeared on Daichi's field.

"Furthermore, Magnet Fusion's effect activates!" Daichi stated. "Since this card was used for the Fusion Summon of a Rock-type Monster, I can switch the battle positions of all Monsters on your side of the field! That means Cat Shaman switches to attack mode!"

"This is bad…" Yukio seemed concerned. "The attack of Serena's Monster is 0. If that attack goes through, she'll receive massive damage."

"Battle!" Daichi exclaimed. "Imperion Magnum, attack Moonlight Cat Shaman! Electron Cutter Charge!"

Imperion Magnum brandished its sword, which was surrounded by a volatile storm of electricity, towards Serena. In response, the indigo-haired girl jumped on a nearby platform and grabbed an Action Card from there.

"I activate the Action Spell Damage Banish!" Serena stated. "Thanks to its effect, all battle damage will be reduced to 0!"

"You won't escape so easily this time, you traitor!" Daichi shouted. "Imperion Magnum's effect activates! Once during either player's turn, I can negate the activation of a card effect and destroy that card! As such, the effect of Damage Banish won't apply and you'll receive all the damage!"

Following Daichi's words, Imperion Magnum charged forward, bisecting Cat Shaman and sending Serena flying due to the ensuing explosion.

Serena – LP: 4250→250

"Serena!" Yukio shouted in concern. "Are you alright!?"

"Don't…worry, Yukio…" Serena said as she slowly got up. "It'll take…a lot more than that to bring me down. And since Cat Shaman was destroyed, I can Special Summon one of its Fusion Materials from my banish zone due to Eclipse Fusion's effect! Revive, Moonlight Blue Cat (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

A feline figure dressed in a form-fitting blue jumpsuit appeared on Serena's field.

"Such a weak Monster will make no difference in the long run." Daichi sneered. "I place one card face-down and end my turn. Now, hurry up and begin your turn, although no matter what you do will be ultimately useless. With the 4000 attack Imperion Magnum on my field and your Life Points being a measly 250, the probability of you winning this match is close to zero."

"But it isn't zero." Serena pointed out. "Furthermore, a Duel isn't over until the opponent's Life Points have been depleted. That's a lesson I once learned the hard way, and it's a lesson I'll thoroughly beat into you right now."

"I hardly believe a simpleton like you can teach anyone anything." Daichi scoffed at Serena's words. "But please, you're welcome to try. Watching your futile struggle might provide me with some entertainment."

"Then, it's my turn!" Serena announced. "Draw! First, I will Pendulum Summon once more! Return to my side, Moonlight Tiger and Moonlight Smilodon!"

Serena's two Monsters returned to the field after emerging as beams of light from the Pendulum portal.

"Since they were Pendulum Summoned, Moonlight Tiger and Moonlight Smilodon's effects activate once more!" Serena stated. "Through them, I will add Fusion from my Graveyard to my hand and banish Moonlight Fusion from my Deck in order to activate its effect!"

"I won't let you!" Daichi yelled. "I activate Imperion Magnum's effect once more to negate your Moonlight Smilodon's effect and destroy it!"

"In that case, I will activate the Spell Card Fusion in order to fuse Moonlight Tiger and Moonlight Blue Cat!"

"How predictable." Daichi shook his head in disappointment. "Do you think I wasn't ready for that as well ever since I first witnessed your Moonlight Tiger's effect? I activate the Counter Trap Card Counter Fusion! Due to its effect, I can negate the activation of a "Fusion" card and destroy it by banishing a "Fusion" card from my Graveyard! I choose to banish Magnet Fusion in order to negate and destroy your Fusion card!"

Contrary to Daichi's expectations, Serena actually smiled.

"The one who is predictable is you. And you were also too hasty to counter my initial moves. Since you've used both your Monster's effect and your Trap, I can now resume with my strategy to take you down without fear of reprisal."

"You're bluffing." Daichi said, although some doubt crept into his voice. "You have nothing that can take down my strongest Fusion Monster."

"I suppose we'll find out soon, won't we? Whether I'm bluffing or not, that is." Serena let out a sly smile. "I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Advantage! If I have three or more Pendulum Monsters in my Extra Deck, I can send them all to my Graveyard in order to draw two cards from my Deck!"

"It looks like she's got what she needs to put an end to this Duel." Yukio remarked with a smile upon seeing Serena's satisfied expression after she drew her cards. "Show that arrogant poser what you've got, Serena."

"This is the first step towards your defeat, Misawa Daichi." Serena declared. "I summon Moonlight Kaleido Chick (ATK: 1400/DEF: 800/LV: 4)!"

A Monster dressed in a form-fitting yellow jumpsuit with a transparent cape shaped like wings extending from its back appeared on Serena's field.

"Next, I activate Kaleido Chick's effect, sending Panther Dancer from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to have Kaleido Chick's name be treated as Panther Dancer!" Serena stated. "Then, I activate Moonlight Wolf's Pendulum Effect, banishing Blue Cat, Tiger and Kaleido Chick treated as Panther Dancer from my field in order to Fusion Summon!"

"Kuh, so you had another way to Fusion Summon available to you?" Daichi gritted his teeth. "You sly fox…"

As her three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Serena chanted.

"Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! Proud beast ruling over the moonlit jungle! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness, Moonlight Lio Dancer (ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

The feline Monster dressed like an exotic dancer and holding a sword in its right hand appeared on Serena's field.

"And since another "Moonlight" Fusion Monster was summoned, Moonlight Jaguar's Pendulum Effect activates once more." Serena stated. "Lunar Grace!"

Serena – LP: 250→1250

"Hoh, a Level 10 Fusion Monster with 3500 attack?" Daichi raised his eyebrow. "However, even though it helped you recover some Life Points, it's still not powerful enough to take down my Imperion Magnum."

"True, but that's about to change." Serena declared with a confident expression. "I activate the Equip Spell Card Diana's Bow, equipping it to Lio Dancer! This card can only be equipped to a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster and increases its attack by 400 points for each material used to Fusion Summon it! Lio Dancer was summoned using three materials, which means its attack increases by 1200 (Lio Dancer ATK: 3500→4700)!"

"An attack of 4700!?" Daichi cried out with an astonished expression on his face. "You actually surpassed Imperion Magnum's attack!?"

"Battle!" Serena exclaimed. "Moonlight Lio Dancer, destroy Imperion Magnum! Goddess Shot!"

Lio Dancer drew its bow, unleashing a silver-colored arrow that pierced through Imperion Magnum and destroyed it with a spectacular explosion.

Daichi – LP: 2000→1300

"And due to the second effect of Diana's Bow, whenever the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster through battle or its own effects, you receive 500 points of damage for each destroyed Monster!" Serena pointed at Daichi. "Take this!"

Following Serena's words, the arrow that had destroyed Imperion Magnum emerged from the smokescreen and struck Daichi in his abdomen, causing him to stumble.

Daichi – LP: 1300→800

"…I'll praise you for taking down my prided Fusion Monster." Daichi said through gritted teeth. "However, don't think this over! Imperion Magnum's effect activates! When this card leaves the field, I can Special Summon its Fusion Materials from my Graveyard! Revive, Magnet Valkyrion and Magnet Berserion in defense mode!"

Daichi's two Monsters returned to the field following Imperion Magnum's disappearance.

"What do you think of that, you overconfident girl?" Daichi gloated. "You might have destroyed Imperion Magnum, but you failed to reduce my Life Points to 0. Furthermore, with Magnet Valkyrion and Magnet Berserion back on my field, I'm all set to finish you off on my next turn!"

"Actually, you've only managed to seal your doom." Serena smiled. "Moonlight Lio Dancer's effect activates! When this card inflicts damage after its first attack, I can destroy all Monsters on my opponent's field! And don't tell me you've already forgotten what happens when a Monster equipped with Diana's Bow destroys an opponent's Monster through battle or through its effect?"

"Because of that Equip Spell Card's effect…I will receive 500 points of damage for each destroyed Monster…" A look of horrified realization appeared on Daichi's face. "Since there are two Monsters on my field and my Life Points are only 800, I'll—"

"You will lose." Serena completed Daichi's sentence. "Do it, Lio Dancer! Destroy all his Monsters! Predator Authority!"

Lio Dancer drew its bow once more and unleashed two arrows enveloped by gold-colored energy that went through Daichi's Monsters and destroyed them.

"That can't be!" Daichi exclaimed as the two arrows headed straight for him. "My perfect strategy…was defeated by a filthy traitor of all people!?"

Immediately afterwards, Daichi was enveloped by a large explosion as the two arrows struck his body, which sent him tumbling to the ground, where he laid there unmoving.

Daichi – LP: 800→0

Serena: WIN

"Good job there." Yukio congratulated Serena as he approached her. "You really put that overconfident moron in his place. Although I couldn't help but notice how you used one of my aphorisms back there regarding how the Duel isn't finished until the end…"

"Don't let it go to your head." Serena jabbed Yukio's chest with her finger. "Just because I acknowledge that your advice usually has value, that doesn't mean I consider you to be a better Duelist than me, Yukio."

"Of course." Yukio replied in a magnanimous tone before pointing at Daichi. "So, what are we going to do with him?"

"I'm not sure." Serena crossed her arms. "I was thinking we could beat him up for insult-I mean, we should interrogate him in order to get some answers out of him regarding Academia. Yes, that's what I meant."

"I see you still hold a grudge against him for all that name-calling before, huh…?" Sweat formed on Yukio's forehead upon hearing the first part of Serena's sentence. "However, getting more information about this place and Academia's Arc Area Project sounds like a good idea. And I suppose there's no harm done if we inflict a little pain in the process…"

"Before that…you'll need to get out of this place alive…" Daichi had a triumphant smile on his face as he slowly got up, his Duel Disk blinking. "I've notified the rest of my subordinates about my whereabouts. They'll be here shortly, and when they do, you two are finished!"

"—I'm afraid no-one is coming for you, dog of Academia."

The one who had spoken these words all of a sudden was a young man with light blue-grey eyes, pale skin and blonde hair with a dark green spiked front and bangs that appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He wore a black trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt and white pants with black boots, while a red piece of cloth was wrapped around his left hand. Upon taking a good look at the newcomer's face, Daichi blanched.

"It can't be…" Daichi spoke with a trembling voice. "Are you…the Hunter, Tenjo Kaito…? If you are here…that means my subordinates are…"

"Don't worry about them." The now-named Kaito said with a severe expression on his face. "You'll be joining them soon. Now, are you prepared to repent?"

Before anyone could react in any manner, Kaito pointed his Duel Disk at Daichi. Immediately afterwards, a flash of light was generated from it, enveloping him. When it disappeared, the Academia agent had vanished, with only a card where his face had been imprinted on remaining behind.

"Did he just…turn him into a card…?"

Serena looked shocked by Kaito's actions, a sentiment shared by Yukio. He had heard about Kurosaki turning several people into cards in the past and had witnessed him attempting to do the same to Dennis, but it was an entirely different thing to watch such an act unfold before his eyes. Maybe it was because he had associated such a cruel and deplorable act with Academia alone that it came as a shock to Yukio to watch someone else resort to carding a person in front of his eyes.

"I suppose I should deal with them next before they wake up…"

Again, before Serena and Yukio could react, Kaito swiftly moved to the five unconscious Academia students and proceeded to turn them into cards as well without a shred of hesitation.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing!?" Yukio shot a nasty look at Kaito. "These guys could no longer fight, and therefore weren't a threat! Why did you turn them into cards!?"

Kaito turned to Yukio and Serena, as if registering their presence for the first time. However, his expression immediately hardened upon catching sight of Serena's Academia-issue Duel Disk.

"So there were more of you parasites around, huh?" Kaito said in a low tone as he activated his Duel Disk. "In that case, bring it on! I'll purge every last one of you Academia scum from Heartland with my own hands!"

"No, we're not—" Yukio started saying, but then rubbed his temples and sighed. "…You know what, forget it. I already know how this conversation is going to go down. Let's just skip straight to the Duel part."

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

The glowing platforms appeared once more around the area as Yukio activated his own Duel Disk.

"Are you sure you're well enough to Duel, Yukio?" Serena asked with a hint of concern in her voice. "Won't the strain aggravate your injuries?"

"There won't be a problem!" Yukio gave her a thumbs-up with a smile. "What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger!"

"…I'm not sure I like how you've worded this, but whatever." Serena sighed. "Just be careful there. Even from here, I can tell that guy is a strong Duelist with an attitude that single-mindedly pursues victory."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"If you two are done saying your goodbyes, let's begin this already." Kaito said. "I have many more opponents to destroy other than you."

"It's really eerie how similar you are to the Kurosaki of old…" Yukio muttered. "Then, as you wish, let's go!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted as Action Cards spread across the field.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Kaito – LP: 4000

"I'll make the first move." Kaito announced. "My turn! I summon Cipher Wing (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

A Monster comprised of a cube-shaped core and six wings of light extending from its body appeared on Kaito's field.

"When I control a Cipher Wing, I can Special Summon another copy of it from my hand." Kaito declared. "Come, my second Cipher Wing!"

Another Cipher Wing appeared next to Kaito's first one.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Kaito said. "Now, hurry up and make your move, so I can send you to your grave already, Academia scum!"

"He summoned two Level 4 Monsters, and yet he didn't perform an Xyz Summon with them…" Yukio muttered. "Is he planning to do something else with those Cipher Wings? If this is some sort of trap, I guess I have no choice but to spring it… My turn! Draw! Using the Scale 2 Dharma-Eye Magician and the Scale 8 Union Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yukio, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 7!" Yukio announced. "Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come to my side, Swordmaster Magician (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1300/LV: 4/SC: 2), Double Magician (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200/LV: 3/SC: 8) and Sovereign Magician (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800/LV: 7/SC: 7)!"

Three beams of energy erupted from the Pendulum portal, which solidified into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Pendulum Summon…?" Kaito narrowed his eyes at the sight of this peculiar summon. "What sort of devilry is this? Is that supposed to be Academia's new weapon?"

"No, this is the main weapon of the anti-Academia warriors, the Lancers, of which Kurosaki Shun, your comrade, is a part of." Yukio responded. "You're a member of the Resistance like him, aren't you? In that case, this Duel is meaningless! You and I share a common foe, so we should be fighting against it, not against each other! Acts such as this only benefit Academia and Academia alone!"

"If you wish to deceive me, you'll have to do better than that." Kaito sneered. "You say that you're Academia's enemy, and yet you use a summoning method that has never been seen before in Heartland and accompany a girl who's carrying an Academia-issue Duel Disk. And you could have easily learned Shun's name from Academia's files since he's quite infamous among your ranks. Don't insult my intelligence by claiming to be an ally when it's obvious you're an enemy. Such petty tricks will no longer work against us."

"…I retract my previous statement." Yukio said with a fed-up expression on his face. "You're even more impossible than Kurosaki, something which I didn't think possible up until now. If my words won't reach you, then perhaps my Duel will! I activate Union Magician's Pendulum Effect, targeting two Pendulum Monsters on the field and increasing the Level of one Pendulum Monster I control by the difference between their Levels! I target the Level 3 Double Magician and the Level 7 Sovereign Magician in order to increase Double Magician's Level by 4 (Double Magician LV: 3→7)! Furthermore, due to its effect, Double Magician can be treated as two materials for any form of summon! I Overlay my now Level 7 Double Magician!"

As Double Magician turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"Dragon with the dichromatic eyes! Unleash the relentless blizzard and entomb our enemies within an eternal prison of ice! Xyz Summon! Arise now, Rank 7! The frigid dragon which heralds the endless winter's arrival, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/R: 7/OU: 1)!"

The dragon clad in an armor made of ice with four crystals protruding from its back appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a loud roar.

"Xyz Summon…?" Kaito's expression wavered for a bit, but then hardened once more. "You bastards are no longer satisfied with merely carding us, huh? You also wish to add insult to injury by using our own Monsters against us? Unforgivable… I will never forgive you, Academia!"

"You really are determined to make me the villain here…" Yukio sighed once again upon seeing that Kaito insisted on treating him as an enemy even though he performed an Xyz Summon. "For your information, I didn't steal these cards from anyone. They belonged to me from the start."

"I believe I've already told you that I have no intention of being fooled by such transparent lies."

"Why does everyone keep saying that even when someone tells the truth!?" Yukio threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Very well then, since you're so adamant about viewing me as an enemy, perhaps beating some sense into you will do the trick! Battle! Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, attack his first Cipher Wing! Subzero Demise!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Cipher Shield!" Kaito declared as Absolute Dragon's blast approached Cipher Wing. "Due to its effect, if I control two or more "Cipher" Monsters, they cannot be destroyed by battle! Furthermore, I activate my other Trap Card, Cipher Dispersal, whose effect allows me to halve all battle damage from battles involving "Cipher" Monsters for this turn!"

Following Kaito's words, the blast of frozen wind struck Cipher Wing, sending Kaito skidding backwards.

Kaito – LP: 4000→3300

"Next up is Sovereign Magician!" Yukio stated. "Attack his Cipher Wing once more! Archmage Blast!"

A dark-colored blast of energy enveloped Cipher Wing, which wasn't destroyed due to Cipher Shield's effect. However, Kaito was pushed backwards once more due to the shockwave.

Kaito – LP: 3300→2800

"Finally, Swordmaster Magician will attack your Cipher Wing one las time!" Yukio pointed at Cipher Wing. "Soulshatter Blade!"

Swordmaster Magician swung its sword downwards, sending Cipher Wing and Kaito flying backwards.

Kaito – LP: 2800→2700

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Even though Yukio was set to inflict quite a bit of damage on Kaito and possibly end the Duel on this turn, that guy was able to both protect his Monsters and reduce the damage dealt to him." Serena remarked from the side. "That tenacious style is truly reminiscent of Kurosaki's. And if that's the case, Yukio has a hard fight ahead of him."

"My turn!" Kaito announced. "Draw! Allow me to pay you back with interest for the damage you inflicted on me! I summon the third copy of Cipher Wing!"

A third Cipher Wing appeared next to the other two Cipher Wings already on Kaito's field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Cipher Supply." Kaito stated. "Due to its effect, if I control three "Cipher" Monsters with the same name, I can draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I activate Cipher Wing's effect, tributing it to increase the Levels of all "Cipher" Monsters I control by 4 (Cipher Wing x 2 LV: 4→8)!"

"Now he has two Level 8 Monsters…" Yukio narrowed his eyes. "Is his ace Monster coming…?"

"I Overlay the two Level 8 Cipher Wings!" As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Kaito chanted. "Galaxy shining in the darkness! Embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (Light/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 8/OU: 2)!"

A dragon with a glowing body and wings made of light appeared on the field. Despite its beautiful appearance, the furious howl it let out upon being summoned sent chills down Yukio's spine.

 _What…is that monster?_ Yukio wondered. _I can sense some incredible anger and an intense desire for vengeance coming from it. Have Kaito's own emotions somehow influenced his dragon?_

"I activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's effect!" Kaito declared. "By detaching one Overlay Unit from it, I can target one Monster you control and take control of it until the End Phase! Furthermore, the Monster's effects are negated, its name becomes "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" and its attack becomes the same as my Galaxy-Eyes'! I will take control of your Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon! Cipher Projection!"

Streams of light were released from Cipher Dragon's wings, enveloping Absolute Dragon. Immediately afterwards, Yukio's dragon disappeared and reappeared in Kaito's field, turning into a glowing copy of Cipher Dragon.

"You took control of my Monster?" Yukio's eyes opened wide. "Damn, what a nasty effect…"

"Academia took away everything from us; our peace, our home…and our families." Kaito's expression distorted with hatred. "That's why I swore I would take away everything from them in return and make them experience the same despair as we did! I activate the Continuous Spell Cipher Interfere! Due its effect, if I control two or more "Cipher" Monsters with the same name and one of them battles, I can double its attack until the Battle Phase's end! Now, battle! I attack Swordmaster Magician with Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, which is treated as Cipher Dragon! And thanks to the effect of Cipher Interfere, its attack will be doubled (Cipher Dragon ATK: 3000→6000)! Be sunk by your own Monster, Academia! Cipher Stream of Eradication!"

"This is bad!" Serena cried out as the white energy blast approached Swordmaster Magician. "If this attack goes through, Yukio will receive 4400 points of damage and lose!"

"Like Hell I'll lose so easily!" Yukio shouted as his Monster was engulfed by Cipher Dragon's blast. "I activate the Trap Card Defense Draw! Due to its effect, all battle damage is reduced to 0 and I get to draw one card from my Deck!"

"You persistent bastard…" Kaito growled. "In that case, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, attack his Sovereign Magician! Cipher Stream of Eradication!"

The original Cipher Dragon unleashed a blast of white energy from its mouth, destroying Sovereign Magician and sending Yukio skidding backwards.

Yukio – LP: 4000→3400

"With the Battle Phase's end, the effect of Cipher Interfere ends, returning Cipher Dragon's attack to normal (Cipher Dragon ATK: 6000→3000)." Kaito stated. "Then, I activate the Continuous Spell Cipher Siphoning. Due to its effect, if I control two "Cipher" Monsters with the same name and at least one of them is an Xyz Monster, I can attach the other Monster as an Overlay Unit to that Xyz Monster. I will attach your Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, which is treated as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, to my Cipher Dragon as an Overlay Unit (Cipher Dragon OU: 1→2)."

"Not only are you stealing my Monsters, you're also using them as fuel to keep using your Cipher Dragon's effect?" Yukio smirked. "As I said before, that's a truly nasty combo."

"Coming from you, that's a major compliment." Kaito said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! Using my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once more! From my hand, come, Supply Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 1600/LV: 4/SC: 5)! And revive from my Extra Deck, Swordmaster Magician and Sovereign Magician!"

Yukio's previously destroyed Monsters returned to the field, accompanied by Supply Magician.

"They revived from the Extra Deck, you say?" Kaito remarked with some curiosity. "That's an interesting ability, but not nearly enough to defeat me."

"That remains to be seen." Yukio smirked. "Next, I Overlay my Level 4 Supply Magician and Swordmaster Magician!"

As his two Monsters turned into a stream of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"Magician given form by the origin of the universe! Demonstrate your dominion over space-time and reign supreme over this world! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 4! Startime Magician (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

The magician which combined traits from Yuya's Stargazer and Timegazer Magician appeared on Yukio's field.

"Since Supply Magician was used as a summoning material, I can draw one card from my Deck." Yukio stated. "Then, I activate Startime Magician's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit from it to add Dragonpulse Magician from my Deck to my hand and summon it (ATK: 1800/DEF: 900/LV: 4/SC: 1)!"

The magician dressed in navy robes and holding a double-bladed glaive appeared next to Yukio's other Monsters.

"Next, I activate the Equip Spell Card Magician's Wind Robe, equipping it to Sovereign Magician." Yukio declared. "Due to its effect, my Monster's attack increases by 500 (Sovereign Magician ATK: 2400→2900). Finally, I activate Sovereign Magician's effect, tributing Dragonpulse Magician in order to add its attack to all other Spellcaster-type Monsters I control until the End Phase. In exchange, all battle damage you receive for this turn will be halved. Dark Empowerment!"

Following Yukio's words, Sovereign Magician raised its ornate staff, turning Dragonpulse Magician into a stream of energy that enveloped all other Monsters on Yukio's field.

(Sovereign Magician ATK: 2900→4700, Startime Magician ATK: 2400→4200)

"So your Monsters have managed to surpass Cipher Dragon's attack, huh?" Kaito's expression was unreadable behind his stoic mask. "In that case, come at me if you think you can take me down."

"Don't mind if I do!" Yukio exclaimed. "Battle! Sovereign Magician, attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! At this moment, I activate the effect of Wind Robe to destroy one Spell or Trap Card in your field! I choose to destroy Cipher Shield! Now, destroy his Cipher Dragon, my Monster! Archmage Blast!"

Sovereign Magician unleashed a powerful blast from its staff, obliterating Cipher Dragon.

Kaito – LP: 2700→1850

"I activate the Trap Card Cipher Spectrum!" Kaito abruptly announced. "If a "Cipher" Xyz Monster was destroyed while having Xyz Materials, I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard, and then Special Summon another Xyz Monster with the same name from my Extra Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions! Come, my two copies of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

The previously destroyed Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon returned to Kaito's field, accompanied by another copy of it.

"Even though he just destroyed Cipher Dragon, Kaito was able to instantly revive it and bring out a second copy of it at the same time." Serena commented. "As expected, he's truly skilled, which is probably the reason why he's survived so long. At least Yukio had the foresight to destroy Cipher Shield, meaning he will be able to destroy one of his dragons on this turn."

"Now, it's Startime Magician's turn!" Yukio said. "Destroy one of his dragons! Dimension Slasher!"

"I'll praise your sharp instincts that led you to destroy my Cipher Shield." Kaito said as Startime Magician's attack approached Cipher Dragon. "However, that doesn't mean I don't have other means to protect my dragon! By sending the Continuous Spell Cipher Siphoning to the Graveyard, I can prevent the destruction of a "Cipher" Monster by battle for the rest of this turn! I choose to protect the Cipher Dragon you're about to attack!"

Following Kaito's words, Startime Magician's slash struck a semi-transparent barrier that appeared around Cipher Dragon, preventing it from reaching the Monster. However, the shockwaves from the attack struck Kaito, causing him to stumble.

Kaito – LP: 1850→1250

"What a troublesome opponent…" Yukio grumbled. "It's like he's always one step ahead of me… I place one card face-down and end my turn. At this moment, Sovereign Magician's effect ends, returning my Monsters' attack to normal (Sovereign Magician ATK: 4700→2900, Startime Magician ATK: 4200→2400)."

"My turn!" Kaito exclaimed. "Battle! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, attack Startime Magician! I also activate the effect of Cipher Interfere to double my Monster's attack (Cipher Dragon ATK: 3000→6000)! Go, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Cipher Stream of Eradication!"

"I activate the Trap Card Dazzling Illusion!" Yukio declared. "Due to its effect, when a Spellcaster-type Monster is attacked, I can negate the attack and end the Battle Phase!"

"I won't let you escape so easily this time!" Kaito shouted. "If I control a "Cipher" Xyz Monster, I can activate the Counter Trap Cipher Decode from my hand! Due to its effect, I can negate the activation of an opponent's card effect and destroy it, while also drawing a card from my Deck! And since your Dazzling Illusion's effect was negated, my attack resumes!"

"Kuh, this doesn't look good!" Upon seeing the incoming attack, Yukio jumped from platform to platform, eventually coming across an Action Card and snatching it. "I activate the Action Spell Damage Divide! Through its effect, the battle damage I'm about to receive will be halved!"

Immediately afterwards, Cipher Dragon's blast obliterated Yukio's Monster, sending him flying.

Yukio – LP: 3400→1600

"So that's what these cards that are spread across the field are used for." Kaito remarked with narrowed eyes. "Such a petty trick to resort to… In any case, my second Cipher Dragon will attack your Sovereign Magician next! Cipher Stream of Eradication!"

The previous scene was repeated once more as Sovereign Magician was vaporized by Cipher Dragon's blast.

Yukio – LP: 1600→1500

"However, since the equipped Monster was destroyed, Wind Robe's final effect activates, allowing me to return one card on the field back to the owner's hand!" Yukio declared. "I choose to return one of your Cipher Dragons back to the Extra Deck!"

Following Yukio's words, a blast of wind enveloped Cipher Dragon and caused it to disappear from the field.

"Even though I took down your Monsters, you succeeded in getting rid of one of my Cipher Dragons, huh?" Kaito said. "It appears you're a bit more skilled than all the Academia soldiers I've been dealing with so far. However, I have no intention of losing to you or anyone else of you bastards. No matter what it takes, I'll destroy every last one of you until Academia is no more. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed in order to draw two cards! Then, I will Pendulum Summon once more! Revive from the Extra Deck, Dragonpulse Magician and Sovereign Magician!"

Yukio's previously destroyed Monsters returned to the field after emerging as beams of energy from the Pendulum portal.

"Are you planning to use the same strategy as before in an attempt to take down my Cipher Dragon?" Kaito snorted. "Honestly, every last one of you Academia Duelists are severely lacking in the creativity department when it comes to your tactics."

"That might be the case for them, but, like I've said before, I'm not an Academia soldier." Yukio pointed out. "Furthermore, I'm not so foolish as to try the same thing twice and expect a different result. That's why I'm mixing things up a bit with this! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Rank-Up-Magic Reincarnation Force!"

"A Rank-Up-Magic, you say!?" Kaito seemed shocked. "Kuh, so you bastards even managed to figure out how to Rank Up your Xyz Monsters!? How many more things do you intend to take away from us until you're satisfied!?"

"The better question is, how many times must I repeat the same sentence until it sticks to your head?" Yukio spoke with a fed-up expression. "I'm not your enemy, Kaito. But seeing as you still refuse to see reason, I'll knock some sense into you if I have to! Due to Reincarnation Force's effect, I will banish Startime Magician from my Graveyard in order to Xyz Summon a Monster which is one Rank higher than it by using this card as an Xyz Material!"

As a ghostly image of Startime Magician turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"Unfathomable master of the forbidden arts! Unleash the secrets of the gospel of genesis and attain the immeasurable power of the universe's roots! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend now, Rank 5! Reality Magician (ATK: 2900/DEF: 1900/R: 5/OU: 1)!"

The spellcaster dressed in iridescent robes, which held a lavishly decorated grimoire and a tall, ornate staff with six gems surrounding it, appeared on Yukio's field.

"I activate Reality Magician's effect!" Yukio declared. "Once per turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit from it to destroy a number of cards on your field equal to the number of "Magician" Pendulum Monsters on either my field or my Pendulum Zone! Since I have two such cards in both cases, I will destroy your Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Cipher Interfere! Reality Collapse!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Cipher Deterrent!" Kaito shouted. "Due to its effect, I can target my Cipher Dragon and prevent its destruction from battle or card effects until the End Phase! As such, Cipher Dragon won't be destroyed by Reality Magician's effect!"

"So you were able to protect your Cipher Dragon from destruction once more…" Yukio muttered as Cipher Interfere was destroyed by Reality Magician's beam of light. "However, even if it cannot be destroyed, the same thing doesn't apply to you! I activate Sovereign Magician's effect once more, tributing Dragonpulse Magician to add its attack to my two Spellcaster-type Monsters! Dark Empowerment!"

Sovereign Magician transformed Dragonpulse Magician into a stream of energy once more, which enveloped itself and Reality Magician.

(Reality Magician ATK: 2900→4700, Sovereign Magician ATK: 2400→4200)

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Reality Magician, attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Eternal Nirvana!"

Several magic circles appeared around Cipher Dragon, unleashing a bombardment of arcane blasts that sent Kaito flying.

Kaito – LP: 1250→300

"Even though the battle damage is halved due to Sovereign Magician's effect, Yukio's Monsters are currently powerful enough to wipe out the rest of Kaito's Life Points." Serena remarked. "It looks like this match is decided."

"Now, the finale!" Yukio pointed at Cipher Dragon. "Sovereign Magician, attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and put an end to this! Archmage Blast!"

Upon seeing the large orb of dark energy headed towards his dragon, Kaito's expression looked torn for a moment. However, he quickly resolved himself and started jumping from platform to platform, grabbing an Action Card from one of them.

"I activate the Action Spell Great Escape!" Kaito stated. "Due to its effect, the Battle Phase ends!"

"Oh, you used an Action Card to escape from this pinch?" Yukio seemed surprised. "That was quite unexpected."

"…Having to rely on the weapons of the enemy truly sickens me." Kaito said with a disgusted expression on his face. "However, it's still far more preferable to losing. And I suppose there is some poetic justice in using your own techniques to bring about your downfall."

"Regardless of your feelings, I'm kind of glad you managed to survive." Yukio unexpectedly smiled. "I can tell you're a skilled and a powerful Duelist. Pitting myself against a Duelist of your caliber is truly exhilarating for me. Although this situation would be more enjoyable if you weren't currently trying to turn me into a card… In any case, I place one card face-down and end my turn, with my Monsters' attack returning to normal (Sovereign Magician ATK: 4200→2400, Reality Magician ATK: 4700→2900)."

"At this moment, the second effect of Cipher Deterrent activates!" Kaito abruptly announced. "Since the targeted Monster battled this turn, its attack doubles (Cipher Dragon ATK: 3000→6000)!"

"An attack of 6000?" Yukio laughed. "See, this is what I'm talking about. These kinds of surprising moves you pull out of nowhere are truly fascinating! Now, show me more of what you've got, Kaito!"

"That idiot is getting carried away…" Serena let out an exasperated sigh. "What happened to trying to convince him we aren't his enemies?"

"You say you wish to experience my full strength?" Kaito said with a low tone. "Then, as you wish, I will put an end to you by going all out from this point on! My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Brethren Draw. If I have three Monsters with the same name in my Graveyard, I can banish them in order to draw two cards from my Deck. I choose to banish my three Cipher Wings. Then, I summon Cipher Twin Raptor (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 800/LV: 4)!"

A Monster resembling an armored raptor with two wings of light protruding from its back appeared on Kaito's field.

"Since a Monster was summoned on your field, I activate the Counter Trap Gravity Well!" Yukio declared. "Through its effect, all attack-position Monsters you control are switched to defense position and cannot change their battle position until the end of my turn! Now your 6000 attack Cipher Dragon is useless!"

"A meaningless effort." Kaito scoffed at Yukio's words. "You may have stopped my Cipher Dragon, but you're powerless to do anything against what's coming next! Now, bear witness to how a true Rank-Up is performed! I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Ascension! Through its effect, I can target one "Cipher" Xyz Monster I control and Special Summon a Monster which is one Rank higher than it by using it as material! I use Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon to reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

As Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon was absorbed by a portal of light surrounded by lightning, Kaito chanted.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness! Transform yourself into a vengeful blade of unmatched radiance and tear through our assembled enemies! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 9! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon (Light/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2800/R: 9/OU: 1)!"

A new dragon which resembled Cipher Dragon, only with additional armor, more ornate wings and two glowing blades extending from its forearms, appeared on Kaito's field, letting out a resonant howl.

"Galaxy-Eyes…Cipher Blade Dragon…" Yukio muttered in awe. "So this is the evolved form of your Monster…"

"Feel honored for being the first one among your peers to witness this Monster." Kaito said. "At the very least, I acknowledge that your skill is great enough to warrant the use of Cipher Blade Dragon. And with that knowledge, prepare to head into oblivion!"

"Aww, I feel so special…is what I would say if it wasn't for that last part of your sentence." Yukio remarked with a deadpan expression before frowning. "Seriously, what on earth did Academia do to you? Your hatred and your thirst for vengeance are much greater than Kurosaki's ever was. And believe me, that's quite the accomplishment."

"…You know full well what you people have done to me." Kaito said through gritted teeth. "And because of that, I won't rest until every last one of you scumbags disappear from the face of the Earth! Now, let's resume the Duel! Thanks to Cipher Ascension's second effect, Cipher Blade Dragon's attack increases by 500 for every Level 4 Monster I control (Cipher Blade Dragon ATK: 3200→3700). Then, due to its effect, Cipher Twin Raptor can be treated as two materials for the Xyz Summon of a "Cipher" Xyz Monster! I Overlay the Level 4 Cipher Twin Raptor!"

As Cipher Twin Raptor turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Kaito chanted.

"Holder of the ancient secrets! Walk the path illuminated by the unyielding light and open the door of truth hidden at its end! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Cipher Code Keeper (Light/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1600/R: 4/OU: 1)!"

A Monster clad in a robe that seemed to be woven out of light with wings extending from its back, which held an ornate staff with streams of energy swirling around it, appeared on Kaito's field.

"I activate Cipher Blade Dragon's effect!" Kaito announced. "Once per turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit from it and destroy one card on the field! I choose to destroy the Union Magician set in your Pendulum Zone! Cipher Scraper!"

Cipher Blade Dragon unleashed two crescent moon-shaped waves of energy from the blades on its forearms, destroying Union Magician.

"Why did he destroy Union Magician…?" Serena wondered. "If he had destroyed one of Yukio's Monsters, the possibility of winning this match would increase even further. What's he thinking?"

"Battle!" Kaito exclaimed. "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon, attack Reality Magician! And if Cipher Code Keeper is face-up on the field during my Battle Phase, all other "Cipher" Xyz Monsters I control are unaffected by my opponent's card effects! Do it, Cipher Blade Dragon! Cipher Stream of Ruin!"

A massive wave of energy erupted from Cipher Blade Dragon's maw, obliterating Reality Magician and sending Yukio skidding backwards.

Yukio – LP: 1500→600

"At the moment, I activate Cipher Code Keeper's effect!" Kaito stated. "When a "Cipher" Xyz Monster I control destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, I can detach one Overlay Unit from this card to negate the activation of that Monster's effects and attach it to a "Cipher" Xyz Monster I control as an Overlay Unit! I choose to attach your Reality Magician to my Cipher Blade Dragon (Cipher Blade Dragon OU: 0→1)! Furthermore, when Cipher Code Keeper uses its effect, its attack increases by 500 until the End Phase (Cipher Code Keeper ATK: 2500→3000)!"

"If the 3000 attack Cipher Code Keeper destroys Sovereign Magician, Yukio will receive 600 points of damage." Serena commented from the side with a frown on her face. "And with his Life Points being exactly 600, he's going to be defeated unless he does something."

"Are you prepared to repent?" Kaito mercilessly declared. "Go, Cipher Code Keeper! Destroy his Sovereign Magician and put an end to him! Arc Flash Hazard!"

"I banish Gravity Well from my Graveyard to activate its second effect, which allows me to target one Monster on the field and change its battle positon!" Yukio abruptly stated. "I choose to switch Sovereign Magician to defense mode!"

Following Yukio's words, a beam of light that moved faster than the eye could see pierced through Sovereign Magician, destroying it. However, Yukio received no damage since his Monster had been switched to defense position.

"It looks like you managed to escape judgement once more." Kaito said. "However, you won't be so lucky next time, dog of Academia. I end my turn, with Cipher Code Keeper's attack returning to normal (Cipher Code Keeper ATK: 3000→2500)."

"Yukio may have dodged a bullet there, but he's still in a pretty tight spot." Serena remarked. "He has no cards in his hand, his Pendulum Scale has been disrupted due to the destruction of Union Magician and his field is empty. Unless he manages to draw something really good on this turn, it's all over for him."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Magic Reconstruction, banishing Pot of Greed from my Graveyard to copy its effect and draw two cards from my Deck!"

Upon checking out his drawn cards, Yukio's expression fell somewhat.

 _These are…Metronome Magician and Violet Poison Magician. While I can rebuild the Pendulum Scale with Metronome Magician, I can only summon Level 3 and 4 Monsters at best with it. Even if I try to stall for time with them, Kaito will surely tear through my flimsy defenses with ease on his next turn. Damn, is it really hopeless…? Am I really out of options here…?_

Yukio turned his gaze to the sky, wondering if he could somehow stall with Action Cards and hope for a better draw next turn. However, just as a flock of birds passed overhead and entered his field of vision, Yukio had a brief image of a Monster's shadowed figure that disappeared as quickly as it came. At the same time, Yukio's Extra Deck let out a faint glow, with Yukio smiling at the sight.

"A new possibility, huh…? Your timing is as impeccable as always, my Deck. In this case, let's grasp victory once more together!"

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Kaito asked. "If you've realized the futility of any further resistance, hurry up and surrender or end your turn. Either way, you're finished!"

"Is that what you think?" Yukio smirked. "Unfortunately for you, this match isn't over yet! Using the Scale 4 Metronome Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale once more!"

Metronome Magician rose to the top of the column of light on Yukio's left following his words.

"Then, I activate Metronome Magician's Pendulum Effect to increase its Pendulum Scale by 1 (Metronome Magician Scale: 4→5)!" Yukio declared. "As such, I can now simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 and 4 using my current Scale! Pendulum Summon! Return to my side, Dragonpulse Magician! And from my hand, come, Violet Poison Magician (ATK: 1200/DEF: 2100/LV: 4/SC: 1)!"

Yukio's two Monsters materialized on the field after emerging as beams of energy from the Pendulum portal.

"You have two Level 4 Monsters…" Kaito narrowed his eyes. "Are you planning to Xyz Summon once more?"

"Got it in one." Yukio grinned. "I Overlay my Level 4 Dragonpulse Magician and Violet Poison Magician! Using these two Monsters, I construct the Overlay Network once more!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"The dauntless protector which surveys the world from above, descend now upon this battlefield as a harbinger of victory! Xyz Summon! Be born, Rank 4! The warrior that dances in the starry sky, Night Wing Paladin (Dark/Spellcaster/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 800/R: 4/SC: 3/OU: 2)!"

A warrior covered from neck-to-toe in black and violet-colored armor with two pitch-black wings sprouting from its back, which held a kodachi in its talon-shaped hands, appeared on Yukio's field.

"Is that…a Pendulum Xyz Monster…?" Kaito wondered. "However, with an attack of 2400, it cannot possibly surpass Cipher Blade Dragon's attack, or even Cipher Code Keeper's for that matter. What meaning is there to summoning such a Monster? Unless, your aim is…"

"As expected of an elite Duelist, you don't rush into conclusions based on a superficial point of view." Yukio praised his opponent. "However, that won't save you from what's coming next! Battle! I declare an attack with Night Wing Paladin! And at this moment, I activate its effect by detaching an Overlay Unit from it! Thanks to it, Night Wing Paladin can attack you directly for this turn! In exchange, all battle damage you receive from it is halved! Even so, 1200 points of damage are enough to extinguish your remaining Life Points!"

"Kuh, to think that you'd actually find a way to aim straight for me without having to battle my Monsters…" Kaito grimaced. "In that case, there's no choice. I'll have to rely on these deplorable Action Cards again!"

Upon saying so, Kaito began jumping from platform to platform, with Yukio following suit as Night Wing Paladin soared in the sky and got into position to charge at Kaito. Almost simultaneously, both Duelists grabbed Action Cards and activated them.

"I activate the Action Spell Encore!" Kaito shouted. "Due to its effect, I can copy the effects of an Action Spell in my Graveyard! I will activate the effect of Great Escape to end the Battle Phase!"

"I won't allow it that!" Yukio exclaimed. "I activate the Action Spell Armageddon! Through its effect, for this turn, my Monster's attacks cannot be negated by card effects and the Battle Phase cannot forcefully end through card effects either! As such, my Monster's attack resumes unhindered! Go, Night Wing Paladin! Attack Kaito directly! Graceful Aerial Slasher!"

Night Wing Paladin descended faster than the eye could see, slashing at Kaito with its blade and causing him to crumble to the ground.

Kaito – LP: 300→0

Yukio: WIN

"He actually did it…" Serena seemed astonished, but then smiled. "As expected of you, Yukio…"

"Alright, has that calmed you down a bit?" Yukio slowly approached the downed Kaito in a cautious manner, his arms raised to indicate that he meant no harm. "Like I said before, we're not your enemies. If you would just listen to what we have to say—"

However, before Yukio could say anything else, Kaito stood up abruptly and inserted a card in his Duel Disk that generated an intense flash of light which temporarily blinded Yukio and Serena. When it died down, Kaito was nowhere to be found.

"And he's gone…" Yukio sighed. "Who leaves in the middle of a conversation? People these days have no manners whatsoever…"

"Can you really blame him?" Serena said as she approached Yukio. "Because of me, he seems convinced that we're his enemies. I'm starting to really regret my decision of holding on to my Academia Duel Disk."

Yukio was about to respond, but winced as his ribs started aching once more. It appeared that his Duel against Kaito, coupled with the fact that the painkiller was wearing off, had somewhat aggravated his injuries. Serena also looked somewhat pale and exhausted, probably due to the residual effects of the gas that had been used against her before.

"Night is falling and I believe we've had enough weird encounters for one day." Yukio said as he watched the sun slowly set. "We should probably find a place to rest for now. Tomorrow, we'll plan our next move."

"Rest does sound pretty good right now." Serena remarked with a tired smile. "Let's see if we can find a concealed place somewhere to spend the night. We wouldn't want to be assaulted by Academia in our sleep after all."

"Indeed."

And with that, the two of them took their leave, leaving the park area behind them…

* * *

 _A couple of hours later…_

"Let's see… If I recall correctly, this mixture should be injected intramuscularly in a slow rate… Here we go."

"What are you doing?" Serena asked in a curious manner upon seeing Yukio jab a syringe into his body. "What's that thing you're injecting yourself with?"

"This…is an accelerant…that is supposed to boost the body's recovery mechanisms." Yukio said through gritted teeth as he slowly injected the mixture into his deltoid. "I don't know how it works exactly…but it helps injuries heal faster in exchange for causing severe exhaustion as it takes effect due to the overclocking of the body's functions… It was used pretty often back at the underground tournaments I participated to get the contestants back to one hundred percent as quickly as possible."

Once he was done, Yukio discarded the now empty syringe. All that remained now was for the drug to take effect. After that, he took his last two remaining protein bars from the pockets of his jacket and gave one to Serena.

"And what is that?"

"Dinner." Yukio responded as he took a bite out of his bar. "Unfortunately, our options are a bit limited on the department of food since most of the supplies I carried with me were confiscated back at the Facility. Good thing the guards there were so incompetent that didn't even perform a body search on us; otherwise, we would have been left with nothing. And we were pretty lucky that we found that small stream back there or we would have been in serious trouble from dehydration."

"I suppose we should count our blessings, few as they are." Serena responded as she also started working on her bar. "And this meager dinner does fit our current surroundings perfectly."

Yukio couldn't help but agree with Serena's assessment. The two of them were currently inside the second floor of a dilapidated two-storey house. The surroundings were in stated of utter disrepair and ruin, but the house was well-concealed behind several piles of debris and other wrecked houses around it, making it a passable hiding spot. Furthermore, it offered some minimal protection from the elements so it would have to suffice for now.

"However, I'm surprised." Serena suddenly said. "Judging from what you carry with you, you seem to favor canned and fast food a lot. Do you enjoy pre-prepared food so much?"

"Well, it's more like my cooking skills are…pretty abysmal to say the least…" Yukio scratched his head with an embarrassed expression on his face. "While I was in the orphanage…I kind of set fire to the kitchen twice while trying to make food. Subsequently, I was banned from touching anything even remotely resembling a cooking utensil by everyone else for life, hence why I favor pre-made food."

"Seriously?" Serena let out a small giggle at Yukio's dismayed expression. "I never would have guessed that. Even though you seem so capable in general, I suppose you also have your own weaknesses."

"I'm only human after all." Yukio shrugged. "And since we're on the subject of food, I should probably mention that the only dish I'm capable of making is my special hot sauce. Ahhh, how I miss its spicy taste right now…"

"Please don't mention that abominable creation again." Serena shuddered upon recalling the time she had tasted Yukio's sauce and had passed out from the extreme burning sensation. "I swear I still have nightmares about it… In any case, I've noticed that you keep staring at the ruins outside with a wistful look on your face. Is something the matter?"

"Nothing really…" Yukio said in an unconvincing manner, prompting Serena to stare at him until he gave in. "Alright, fine, I'll tell you. It's just…I keep thinking about how I said before that I'm not really interested about what happens to strangers and only joined Akaba Reiji's Lancers in order to help the orphanage and the kids there. However, when I look at this scene of devastation and think how the people here lost everything so suddenly…it's a little hard not to care about their suffering."

"At least you weren't responsible for it." Serena lowered her head with a dejected expression on her face. "When I think back to how I used to blindly believe and proclaim that Academia's goal was noble and just, I can't help but feel disgusted with myself. This scene straight of Hell is the result of the very same ideals I once embraced wholeheartedly like a fool. I—"

"OK, enough of that self-deprecating monologue." Yukio lifted Serena's chin with his hand. "None of this is your fault, Serena. You didn't start this war nor did you participate in the subjugation of this dimension so you have no reason whatsoever to feel guilty. And unlike the rest of Academia's students, you had the courage and fortitude to cut ties with the Professor once you learned the true nature of his plan, dedicating yourself to opposing Academia. That makes you a very admirable and decent person, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are nothing like the Obelisk Force or Academia's elites like Savaris, Gerard or Yuri. So don't beat yourself up over it."

"…You really have a way with words at times." Serena let out a small smile, but then her expression turned serious. "But now that you've mentioned Yuri, there's something that's been bothering me. While I don't feel comfortable about bringing up such a heavy topic right now, I still have to ask; what happened to you back when you and Yugo where dueling Yuri? You seemed like you were possessed or something, with the three of you and Yuya saying some strange and incomprehensible things out of the blue. It was pretty unnerving to watch."

"Honestly…I have no idea." Yukio leaned back to the wall as he stared at his hands. "However, this isn't the first time I've lost control of myself like that. It's happened before, but this time was the worst. It felt…like I was drowning in a sea of endless darkness with no means to escape. But I have no idea what the cause is or why this is happening only to the people who share the same face as I…"

"Your hands are trembling." Serena remarked. "Yukio…are you afraid?"

Following Serena's question, Yukio was sorely tempted to bluff his way out of this by saying that he was fine or by making some sort of bold declaration. He wasn't used to showing weakness in front of anybody, so his first instinct was to conceal his turmoil by lying. However, either because he felt too exhausted to make up an excuse or maybe because he didn't wish to deceive the girl in front of him, he ended up giving an honest reply.

"…Yes…I'm afraid. Every time this happens…it feels like something is invading my mind, trying to subvert my will and change me into something I'm not, something dark and horrible… Even worse, I can't help but wonder recently…is this berserk mode in fact a manifestation of my own darkness? While I want to dismiss Yuri's words back then as mere nonsense…could it be possible that I've grown to enjoy trampling over my opponents and pursuing victory single-mindedly like him regardless of who gets hurt…? Have I…actually become the sort of vile person I detest the most along the line without even realizing it? That's what terrifies me the most…"

Yukio clenched his fist with a tortured expression on his face as he bared his fears and anxieties out for the first time in quite a while. However, Serena's response was quite unexpected, or perhaps expected of a straightforward girl like her. Without a shred of hesitation, she grabbed Yukio's head and shoved it into her chest, cradling it with her hands. This gesture was so unexpected that Yukio's mind froze for several seconds due to the sudden shock.

 _This feels so soft… No, this isn't the time to be thinking about that!_

"W-What the Hell are you doing, you shameless girl!?"Yukio shouted with his face having turned a bright shade of red as he quickly scurried backwards on all fours. "Do you really have no sense of boundaries or of personal space!?"

"What are you getting so flustered about?" Serena titled her head to the side with a confused expression on her face. "I may have been moved from orphanage to orphanage a lot when I was younger, but I clearly recall the caretakers there doing this to me and the other children whenever we were upset or sad in order to help us calm down. Didn't it help you settle down as well?"

"It's the exact opposite!" Yukio exclaimed while struggling to compose himself. "What sort of healthy male would be able to stay calm when a girl performs such an intimate and daring gesture on him!? You, is your common sense really lacking that much!? There are some things that are done between a man and a woman only after they've reached a certain level in their relationship!"

"I'm not sure that I understand what you're saying, but that's beside the point." Serena let out a small smile as she stared into Yukio's eyes. "Allow me to return the words you said to me a while back. No matter what Yuri says or what you think about yourself, know this; a heartless individual who cares only for himself and enjoys violence wouldn't have given a damn for his friends and family, which is the exact opposite of you. No matter the situation, you always put everything you've got on the line to protect those you care about and ensure their future. Although that's an annoying trait that always makes everyone worried sick about you, it's also one of your most admirable and noble qualities. I may not know the origin of this mysterious darkness within you, but I can say with confidence that it's got nothing to do with who you are as a person. No matter what anyone says, I firmly believe that you are fundamentally a kind and gentle soul, someone who I'm proud to call my friend, Yukio."

Yukio was silent for a few seconds, but eventually chuckled.

"…To be held in such a high regard by you, I can only say I'm flattered, Serena. If I didn't know you were incapable of doing so, I'd even go as far as saying that you were subtly flirting with me. In any case, thank you…for your faith in me. I just hope I can live up to it."

"Mm, your expression looks like it's finally back to normal." Serena nodded with a satisfied look. "And since both of us seem to be in the mood to bare our souls to each other right now, there's something I've been wondering about for some time. Back when you dueled Kurosaki in the Friendship Cup…was what you said about you never intending to set foot in the orphanage you were raised again true?"

"That's another unpleasant subject for me…" Yukio sighed deeply before responding. "It's just that…I'm too tainted to return to that place ever again. How can I look everyone in the eye and be around them after hurting so many people, even if it was for the sake of protecting the orphanage? That pure and unblemished home overflowing with love and warmth is no longer compatible with someone like me, who's lived in the darkness for so long. And everyone would surely be disgusted by what I've done."

"That's stupid. You are an idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Serena crossed her arms with a serious expression on her face. "You are a big idiot. You said that they are your family, no? In that case, I think they would be overjoyed to have you back no matter what you've done in the past. That's what families are all about, aren't they? No matter what, they always welcome you back home with open arms and big smiles on their faces. I'm sure they would never give up on you and you shouldn't give up on them either. After all…having a family is a wonderful and irreplaceable thing, something worth fighting for."

"Alright, why are you getting so heated up about it?" Yukio asked, curious about Serena's attitude. "Putting it bluntly, this doesn't have anything to do with you, so why do you care so much about my relationship with my family?"

"I care because…I can't stand seeing you throwing away something which I will never be able to have…" Serena had an anguished expression on her face as she spoke. "That's why I cannot condone your attitude."

"Serena…" Yukio was surprised upon hearing this. "What are you talking about?"

"I believe I have mentioned before that I also don't know who my birth parents are." Serena said. "As a result, I was also placed in an orphanage from a tender age. However…the Fusion Dimension used to be a very chaotic place, with skirmishes constantly erupting between several small countries there. Because of that, orphans like me were often relocated to different facilities whenever our current one was too close to the frontlines. As such, because of that constant moving around…I was never really able to create deep and meaningful bonds with my caretakers or the other orphans like you since I never stayed in one place for too long. And when the Professor found me and brought me to Academia, I lost that chance forever."

Upon saying that, Serena moved forward and grasped Yukio's hands before the silver-haired youth could react.

"That's why I want you to promise me this, Yukio. When this war ends, return back to the orphanage and reconcile with your family. I'm certain that if you don't do this, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"But I…"

"No buts!" Serena almost glued her face at Yukio's as she glared at him. "Swear on your pride as a Duelist and your honor as a man that you will visit your family once this is all over and do your best to reconnect with them! All objections are rejected!"

"What sort of tyrannical decree is that!?" Yukio yelled while struggling to control his thumping heart at Serena's close proximity to him. Fearful that he would lose control of himself and do something that he would regret if this situation persisted for much longer, Yukio had no choice but to acquiesce to her demands. "Urk… Fine… I promise that I will return to the orphanage once more when this mess is over. Happy now? If so, kindly move away from me, please… Don't test my self-control even further…"

"I'm glad you see things my way." Serena stepped back with a triumphant smile on her face, and then let out a small yawn. "It's getting pretty late, so I'll try to get some sleep. What about you, Yukio?"

"I'll stay up for a while longer and keep watch until the medicine kicks in at least." Yukio responded. "You should rest as much as possible, Serena. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a big day."

"Then, have a pleasant night, Yukio." Serena said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, good night, Serena."

After that exchange, Serena closed her eyes and placed her back on the wall. Shortly afterwards, short, rhythmic breaths could be heard coming from her mouth, indicating that she had fallen asleep.

"That was fast." Yukio remarked. "I guess she was more exhausted than she let on. But who can blame her after everything she's been through?"

Upon saying so, Yukio took off his jacket and draped it over her body like a makeshift blanket. Staring at her sleeping face, which was illuminated by the moonlight, he couldn't help but notice once more how cute and attractive she looked. Unconsciously, he gently caressed her cheek with his fingers, eliciting a soft moan from her.

"What the Hell am I doing…?" Yukio shook his head to clear the fog around his thoughts. "I must be pretty exhausted as well to act in such a bizarre manner. Or maybe it's because my feelings become an incoherent mess whenever I think about you… Still, I at least know that I'm very grateful to you, Serena."

When he was possessed by the eerie darkness back at the abandoned station and felt like he was sinking in an endless abyss, a bright light and Serena's voice at that time had shown him the way back. If it wasn't for her, he might have been lost forever in there. Furthermore, her earlier declaration about how he was a good person had touched his heart and allayed his fears.

"It's been a long time since someone last said they believe in me…" Yukio let out a small smile as he gazed at the sleeping Serena with a tender look. "Your actions back then and your words just now saved me a bit… Truly, thank you for everything, Serena."

At that moment, Yukio felt his eyelids become heavy. Certain that the drug was finally kicking in, Yukio lay down on a corner of the room and quickly drifted to sleep.

At about one hour after that scene, Serena opened her eyelids slowly, curious about the warm weight surrounding her. Upon noticing that it was Yukio's jacket, Serena let out a small sigh.

"That overly considerate idiot… What's he going to do if he catches a cold because of that?"

Serena proceeded to get up and move to Yukio's sleeping spot. Upon seeing his face while sleeping, she couldn't help but chuckle.

"He seems so peaceful like this…"

Because of his serious attitude and his manner of speaking, Yukio always seemed several years older than the rest of the Lancers to Serena, with only Kurosaki being similar in that regard. However, in this state of deep sleep where his guard was down and he was completely relaxed, Yukio finally looked his age, that of a fourteen year old boy.

"You sure have many sides to you." Serena remarked as she crouched next to him. "Such a strange guy you are. I wonder if everyone is like this. Well, I suppose I'm the least qualified to answer that…"

Serena let out a self-deprecating smile. Ever since she was taken in by Academia, she didn't socialize much with the rest of the student body. Due to the fact that the Professor favored her a lot, most students either stayed as far away from her as possible so as not to accidentally incur the Professor's wrath by getting on her bad side, while others attempted to suck up to her in order to gain favor with the Professor, treating her with sickening reverence and respect. Even the teachers treaded carefully around her for fear of offending her, something which could have dire consequences for them. As a result, she hadn't made a single friend during her years at Academia. The person closest to her was Barrett, her bodyguard, and he wasn't exactly the most talkative or social of people, making it impossible for Serena to confide in him.

"However…all that changed when I met you…"

Yukio had been the first person to challenge her views on many fronts, ranging from dueling to everyday life. Although Serena appeared annoyed by his attitude outwardly, she actually relished the fact that someone was willing to confront her without backing down and point out her flaws with brutal honesty. It was the first time she had been treated as a regular person and the first time that someone was seeing her for who she truly was, something which Serena desired with all her heart for quite some time. And although the rest of the Lancers treated Serena in more or less the same manner, Yukio had gained an important place in Serena's heart, more so than any of her other newfound friends.

"Sometimes…I can't help but think that the word 'friend' isn't enough to describe you, Yukio…" Serena muttered. "This strange mixture of feelings that well up from within whenever I see you…I wonder how I can put them into words…"

She had considered asking the man himself for advice, but somehow felt embarrassed to voice such thoughts in front of him for some reason. This frustrated her to no end, but figured she could only bear with it for now until she could unravel these mysterious feelings. While she thought that, Serena felt drowsy once more. As if driven by some sort of instinct, she lay next to Yukio, placing his jacket in such a way that it would cover both of them.

"It feels…so warm and comfortable…"

Serena said with a blissful expression on her face as she drew closer to Yukio. Although she understood that the body heat both of them emitted warmed them much more efficiently, she was totally lost as to why her chest felt so hot all of a sudden as well.

"Well, I don't have any reason to complain either way…"

And with that, Serena fell asleep once more with her head resting on Yukio's shoulder as the moon's rays illuminated the two sleeping youths…

* * *

Card Corner

 **Moonlight Jaguar**

ATK: 1500, DEF: 1600, LV: 4, SC: 6

Light/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Each time a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster is Fusion Summoned successfully, gain Life Points equal to its Level multiplied by 100.

Monster Effect: Target one "Moonlight" Monster you control; pay any amount of Life Points you wish to increase its ATK by a similar amount until the End Phase. You can banish this card from your Extra Deck or Graveyard; gain 400 Life Points for every banished "Moonlight" Monster apart from this card.

 **Moonlight Puma Dancer**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 2200, LV: 8, SC: 1

Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect

2 "Moonlight" Pendulum Monsters

Pendulum Effect: Target one "Moonlight" Monster on the field; it can attack a number of times equal to the number of "Moonlight" Monsters you control. No other Monster you control can attack. Once per turn, you can target one banished "Moonlight" Monster; special summon it with its effects negated. You cannot Pendulum Summon the turn you activated this effect.

Monster Effect: This card gains 300 ATK for every banished "Moonlight" Monster. If this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, it can attack once more on this turn's Battle Phase. Every time this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Cipher Code Keeper**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 1600, R: 4

Light/Warrior/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 4 "Cipher" Monsters

Monster Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, other "Cipher" Xyz Monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects during your Battle Phase. Once per turn, when a "Cipher" Xyz Monster you control destroys an opponent's Monster, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card to negate the destroyed Monster's effects and attach it as an Xyz Material to the Monster that destroyed it. This card gains 500 ATK upon activating this effect until the End Phase.

 **Night Wing Paladin**

ATK: 2400, DEF: 800, R: 4, SC: 3

Dark/Spellcaster/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect

2 Level 4 Spellcaster-type Pendulum Monsters

Pendulum Effect: While this card is in your Pendulum Zone, all Xyz monsters on your side of the field gain 800 ATK. Once per turn, you can select one Level 4 or lower Pendulum Monster you control; it can attack your opponent directly, but banish it during the Battle Phase's end.

Monster Effect: If you can Pendulum Summon Level 4, you can Pendulum Summon this face-up card from your Extra Deck. You can detach one Xyz Material from this card during the Battle Phase; it can attack your opponent directly for this turn, but all battle damage they receive from that battle is halved. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can detach one Xyz Material from it to negate its destruction. If this card has no Xyz Materials at the end of the Battle Phase, its attack and defense are halved as long as it remains face-up on the field. If this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Re-Magnet**

Normal Spell Card

Target one Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" Monster in your Graveyard; special summon it. The summoned Monster cannot attack on this turn's Battle Phase.

 **Overcharge**

Normal Spell Card

If you control two or more "Magnet Warrior" Monsters, increase their attack by an amount equal to their original attack. During the End Phase, switch all Monsters you control to defense mode.

 **Eclipse Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Banish two "Moonlight" Monsters from your Deck and perform a Fusion Summon by using only these Monsters as materials. A Fusion Monster summoned through this card gains the following effect; when this Monster is destroyed, special summon one of its materials from the banish zone.

 **Magnet Conduction**

Normal Spell Card

If you have five or more "Magnet Warrior" Monsters in your Graveyard, draw five cards from your Deck. During the End Phase, discard all cards from your hand to the Graveyard.

 **De-Magnetize**

Normal Spell Card

Destroy one Spell/Trap Card on your opponent's field, and then destroy one of your own Spell/Trap Cards. If the effect of one of your Spell or Trap Cards is negated, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.

 **Magnet Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Perform a Fusion Summon by using Monsters on your side of the field or your hand as Fusion Materials. If this card is used for the Fusion Summon of a Rock-type Monster, you can switch the battle position of all Monsters your opponent controls.

 **Pendulum Advantage**

Normal Spell Card

If you have at least three Pendulum Monsters face-up in your Extra Deck, send them all to the Graveyard in order to draw two cards from your Deck.

 **Diana's Bow**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card only to a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster you control. The equipped Monster's ATK increases by 400 points for each Material used to Fusion Summon it and whenever it destroys an opponent's Monster either by battle or through its effect, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for each destroyed Monster. If the equipped Monster is destroyed, you can banish it to draw one card from your Deck.

 **Cipher Supply**

Normal Spell Card

If you control three "Cipher" Monsters with the same name, draw two cards from your Deck.

 **Cipher Siphoning**

Continuous Spell Card

If you control two or more "Cipher" Monsters with the same name and at least one of them is an Xyz Monster, attach one of these Monsters as an Overlay Unit to that "Cipher" Xyz Monster. During either player's turn, you can send this card to the Graveyard and target one "Cipher" Monster you control; it cannot be destroyed by battle until the end of that turn.

 **Brethren Draw**

Normal Spell Card

If you have three Monsters with the same name in your Graveyard, you can banish them and draw two cards from your Deck.

 **Armageddon**

Action Spell

Until the end of this turn, your Monsters' attacks cannot be negated and the Battle Phase cannot forcefully end through card effects.

 **Magnet Attraction**

Normal Trap Card

When a "Magnet Warrior" Monster you control is destroyed as a result of battle and you receive damage from that battle, special summon two Level 4 "Magnet Warrior" Monsters from your Deck. The summoned Monsters cannot attack this turn.

 **Drain Magnet**

Normal Trap Card

When a "Magnet Warrior" Monster is summoned to your field, reduce the attack of all face-up Monsters your opponent controls by 800. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; increase the attack of a "Magnet Warrior" Monster you control by 800 until the End Phase.

 **Polarity Reversal**

Normal Trap Card

Switch all Monsters on the field to defense mode. During the End Phase, you can destroy all Monsters you control and draw a number of cards equal to the number of destroyed Monsters.

 **Gauss Cannon**

Continuous Trap Card

You can discard one "Magnet Warrior" Monster to activate this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can tribute a "Magnet Warrior" Monster on your side of the field to destroy a card on your opponent's side of the field.

 **Counter Fusion**

Counter Trap Card

If your opponent would activate a "Fusion" Card, you can banish a "Fusion" Card from your Graveyard to negate its activation and destroy it.

 **Cipher Dispersal**

Normal Trap Card

Halve all battle damage you receive from battles involving "Cipher" Monsters you control for this turn.

 **Cipher Decode**

Counter Trap Card

If you control a "Cipher" Monster, negate the activation of an opponent's card effect and destroy it, then draw one card from your Deck. If you control a "Cipher" Xyz Monster, you can activate this card from your hand during either player's turn.

 **Gravity Well**

Counter Trap Card

The first time your opponent summons a Monster during their turn, you can activate this effect; switch all attack-position Monsters your opponent controls to defense position. These Monsters cannot change their battle position until the end of your turn. During either player's turn, you can banish this card from your Graveyard and target one Monster on the field; change its battle position.

 **And that concludes Chapter 23. To all of you who wondered about it, Serena was in fact transported to the Xyz Dimension alongside Yukio and will play a part in the upcoming events. Furthermore, Kaito was introduced here alongside the Arc-V version of Misawa Daichi from GX. Although Daichi played a small role (pretty much like how he was in the original), I intend to introduce several more characters from GX in Academia's side in order to provide the Lancers with more opponents to face. As for characters from ZEXAL…I'm not sure about it. One character will definitely make a return, but they're probably not going to play an active part as a Duelist. Still, I might change my mind down the line. Also, regarding Daichi's Deck, I made some minor changes to the Electromagnet Warriors' effects for convenience's sake.**

 **That's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Greetings, community. Chapter 24 has finally been released and, once more, it turned out to be even bigger than I first imagined for some reason (again). I was thinking of splitting it into two parts, but decided to finish all of it first and publish it as it was. So, without further ado, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24 – Prelude of Conflict**

"And he's done again, folks! After a dramatic match with many twists and turns, we've finally reached the conclusion! The winner of the Duel and still undefeated champion of the Pro Circuit is Zarc! Give it up for our reigning champion everyone!"

The audience in the stands erupted in thunderous applause as everyone chanted Zarc's name with intense passion and fervor following the announcer's words. As for Yukio, who was once more watching the proceedings as some sort of disembodied spirit, he couldn't help but be confused. This was yet another scene that seemed so vivid, it was hard to dismiss it as a mere dream. On the other hand, he was absolutely certain he had never witnessed such events in person, hence his bewilderment.

Turning his gaze at the center of the arena, Yukio could see a young man, who was probably a bit older than him, waving at the crowd with a wide smile on his face. However, just like in previous dream cycles, the youth's face was obscured by shadows, preventing Yukio from seeing it properly. However, all thoughts about the mysterious youth's true identity were banished from his mind once Yukio saw the state of his opponent. The poor man was writhing on the ground, cradling his broken arm while bleeding from several gashes that had been opened throughout his body. Despite that ghastly spectacle, however, the crowd seemed to pay no heed to the young man's suffering as they kept cheering for Zarc.

 _What the Hell is wrong with everyone here?_ Yukio had a disgusted expression on his face. _How can they be so cheerful in the face of such brutality?_

After this scene persisted for quite a while, Zarc eventually took his leave amidst the enthusiastic voices of the crowd. As if attached to him by some sort of line, Yukio found himself following after Zarc, who was slowly walking inside the stadium's shadowed corridors.

"Zarc!"

A female voice was suddenly heard from behind the two youths, prompting Zarc to come to a halt and Yukio to turn around in response. The one who had addressed Zarc was a familiar girl about his age with long, maroon and dark red hair. Yukio was sure he had seen her before in his dreams, but, just like Zarc, her face was obscured by shadows. However, even if her expression wasn't easy to see, it was obvious that she was displeased.

"Ray, is it…?" Zarc muttered without turning around. "I heard you won your earlier match, with your ranking in the Pro League rising as a result. I suppose congratulations are in order. Certainly, you've become stronger."

"That doesn't matter right now!" Ray suddenly exploded. "What was that back there!? No matter how I look at it, you went too far! No, you have been going too far for quite some time now ever since you incorporated those other three dragons into your Deck. Wasn't your goal to bring smiles to everyone watching your Duels!? How are you supposed to do that when you Duel in such a cruel and brutal manner, which results in your opponent being injured!?"

"Ara, what are you saying, Ray?" Zarc laughed. "Didn't you hear the crowd's cheers out there? Didn't you see how everyone was smiling so brightly upon watching me win? This is exactly the sort of Duel I was aiming for, one where the audience is satisfied from the bottom of their hearts while watching it. And if that means I have to inflict some pain in the process of doing so, what does it matter? If that's what the audience desires, then I have to deliver in order to make them smile."

"Zarc!"

Ray seemed outraged as she grabbed the youth's shoulders and forced him to turn and face her. However, she gasped upon seeing the streams of tears trickling from the youth's eyes even though he was still grinning.

"Hey, Ray…" Zarc said with a trembling voice. "Am I…crying? Or am I laughing? I…don't know anymore…"

"…Both, I guess." Ray let out a sigh as she placed her hand on the youth's own. "Zarc, I understand your desire to bring smiles to everyone very well. However, if you yourself aren't truly enjoying yourself as well while doing so, can this be truly called entertainment? Please…don't let the wicked desires of the crowd twist you into something you're not. Remember the promise and the exchange we made so long ago. Didn't we swear upon our rarest cards that we would both aim for the peak of the Dueling world and have a Duel that would have everyone smile from the bottom of their hearts at that time?"

Upon saying so, Ray took out a card from her Deck, causing a shocked gasp to escape from Yukio's mouth upon properly seeing it.

 _Is that…my Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon? Why does she have it? No, since she received it from him, was this Zarc the original owner of Chaos Karma?_

"Promise…"

Zarc muttered so upon taking out two cards from his Deck. One of them was Odd-Eyes Dragon, while the other depicted an unknown sorcerer.

"Astrograph…Magician?" Ray asked upon catching a glimpse of the second card. "I've never heard of this one before…"

"It was the last gift I received from my parents…right before they passed away…" Zarc said as he stared at the card intently with a wistful look. "Supposedly, this card has the power to fulfil the wishes of its owner with its profound power… How laughable, right? What is the man who seemingly has everything supposed to wish for?"

Just as Ray was about to say something, a corpulent man dressed in an expensive suit and flanked by two imposing bodyguards appeared on the scene.

"Ah, there you are, my boy." The man said with a wide smile upon catching sight of Zarc. "That was a splendid Duel as always. Truly, talent like yours, which enabled you to master all summoning methods, comes only once every century. And your style of entertainment is attracting more and more people as time passes by, which means more profits for all of us involved in the circuit. Keep going like this and you're sure to claim the title of world champion in the upcoming tournament. Now, come along. It's almost time for your scheduled interview and the meeting with the new company that's interested in sponsoring you. Fufu, you sure have become a popular fellow in such a short amount of time."

And with that, the man threw his hand around Zarc's shoulders and led him away, seemingly paying no heed to Ray. The girl extended her hand towards the retreating figure of Zarc, but slowly lowered it with a sad expression on her face. As Yukio felt himself being pulled away from that scene, he thought he heard Ray's voice at that time.

 _I wonder…if I had not let go of him back then…could I have changed the tragic destiny that was about to befall him and everyone else…?_

* * *

"Uuugnnn…"

Yukio groaned as he felt the sun's rays on his face and slowly opened his eyes. Just as he was about to stretch his arms, his sleep-muddled brain noticed two things at that time. First, his jacket was somehow covering his body like a makeshift blanket even though he had used it to cover Serena the previous night, and second, a warm and soft weight was pressing on his body. Curious, he slowly turned his head to the side, only to find Serena's head nestled on his shoulder, her face inches away from his as she slept with a peaceful expression on her face. This scene caused his mind to freeze for several seconds as he struggled to process it.

 _This…this isn't actually happening, is it? I must be still dreaming, right!?_

Yukio inwardly shouted at the compromising state he had somehow found himself in. What was more concerning was that his arm had somehow ended up embracing her and was a bit too close in her chest area. Meanwhile, Serena's own arm was resting on his abdomen and had wandered a little too south for his liking. One wrong move and this situation could get a lot more complicated than it already was. And the worst part of the whole thing was that his sanity and self-restraint was slowly crumbling at the extremely close contact with a beautiful girl like Serena. Thankfully, before he could anything that he would certainly regret later, Serena woke up at that moment while letting out a cute yawn.

"…Oh, good morning, Yukio…" Serena mumbled in her still half-asleep asleep state upon laying her eyes on Yukio. "Did you sleep well last night…?"

"Y-yes, it wasn't too bad… No, this isn't the time for small talk! You are way too close for comfort! Move away from me at once!"

Taking advantage of the fact that Serena's body weight was no longer restraining him, Yukio shot upwards and moved to the other side of the room so fast that one would think he had teleported. As he placed his hand on his rapidly beating heart while panting, Yukio gave an incredulous look at Serena.

"Do you really have so little self-awareness as a girl!? What possessed you to snuggle up to me in such an intimate manner!? If it had been anyone else other than me, things could have ended up pretty bad, you know!? No, actually, they almost got past the point of no return back there! Show some restraint and shame for crying out loud!"

"I really don't understand your reactions at times." In contrast to Yukio's flustered attitude, Serena appeared to be perfectly calm and composed as she addressed him in an even tone. "By sharing your jacket and being in close contact with one another, it was easier to preserve body heat and make sure we didn't catch a cold last night. I would think that is obvious, no?"

"…I'm not really equipped to deal with such simple-minded attitude…" Yukio sighed while rubbing his temples. "Alright then, it's settled. The moment we reunite with Yuzu, I'm going to have her drive some common sense and rules of conduct into your thick skull before you drive me to do something I will definetly regret in the future… In any case, since we're both up, let's get a move on. Time is precious after all."

"And where exactly are we supposed to go?" Serena asked with a curious look as the two of them stepped outside. "I thought you had no clue regarding the Resistance's whereabouts. Plus, if we move around too much, it will be much easier for Academia's patrols to spot us."

"True, but we're also out of food in case you've forgotten." Yukio pointed out. "Even if we can't find the Resistance's base of operations, we should scavenge for food somewhere at the very least before we keel over from hunger. Furthermore, I have some ideas about where we might find the Resistance. Assuming that they haven't holed up somewhere within the ruins of Heartland, they are most likely hiding in the outskirts of the city. By using the terrain, they can both conceal themselves there and obtain food from the nearby forest's trees or from the animals living there."

"I suppose that makes sense." Serena said. "It's a place to start at least."

And with that, the two of them began slowly moving towards Heartland's outskirts as quietly as possible, taking great care not to be seen by any passersby. After moving in such a manner for about half an hour, Yukio abruptly lifted his hand, gesturing at Serena to stop.

"What's the matter?" Serena whispered in a barely audible tone. "Is it Academia?"

"Someone's coming." Yukio responded with a tense expression on his face. "Keep as quiet as possible and don't move until I say so. Although I can't tell whether it's a friend or foe…it's more likely the latter in this place."

Following that exchange, Yukio carefully peeked at the road while hiding behind a pile of rubble. After a few seconds, a bespectacled young girl with short light-purple and lilac hair appeared before his eyes. Although he found it odd that she was seemingly walking down the street without attempting to conceal herself, what really caught his attention was the Duel Disk strapped on her arm. It was almost similar to the one used by Kurosaki and Yuto, which meant this girl was a part of the Resistance.

 _Finally, a bit of luck._ Yukio thought. _If we can persuade her we're on her side, she might guide us to the Resistance's headquarters._

"Hey, the girl over there. We want to talk to you."

Yukio called out to the unknown girl as he stepped out of his hiding place, his hands raised on the air to indicate that he didn't wish to fight. The girl was startled, but didn't make a run for it fortunately. However, once she caught sight of Serena, who followed after Yukio, her eyes widened as she put her hands on her mouth.

"It can't be…" She said with a trembling voice. "Ruri…? How can you be here? Don't tell me… you somehow managed to escape from Academia's clutches? Regardless…I'm so glad to see you again!"

Before either Yukio or Serena could say anything, the girl rushed forward and embraced Serena so hard that the indigo-haired girl let out a grunt of pain. It seemed that, like so many people before her, that girl had confused Serena with Ruri due to their near-identical faces. Still, Yukio was astounded at how no-one seemed to notice the glaring differences between the four girls who shared the same face.

"I'm not Ruri!" Serena exclaimed as she struggled to escape from the girl's grasp. "My name is Serena. Ruri and I merely share the same face."

"Eh…?" The girl took a step back upon hearing Serena's words, scrutinizing her face closely. "A lookalike…you say? It's true that there are some differences now that I look at you closer… But for two people to look so similar to each other…"

"Oi, Sayaka!" Another voice, this one belonging to a boy, was heard coming from the distance. "Where did you run off to!? I told you not to get separated from us!"

Following these words, a boy, who seemed to be around the same age as the now named Sayaka, was seen running towards them. He was short with red, spiky hair, yellow front bangs and bushy eyebrows, while his eyes were teal-colored. Much like Sayaka, he also had a Resistance Duel Disk strapped on his left arm. However, upon catching sight of Serena, and more specifically her Academia-issue Duel Disk, an alarmed expression appeared on his face.

"Get away from them, Sayaka!" The boy yelled as he pointed his Duel Disk towards them. "These bastards are members of Academia!"

"Not this again…" Yukio sighed, cursing himself for having forgotten to tell Serena to keep her Duel Disk hidden. "Look, kid, we're not—"

"Stop, Allen!" A shockingly familiar voice was suddenly heard, interrupting Yukio's words. "These guys are my comrades."

"Kurosaki!?" Yukio exclaimed upon catching sight of his fellow Lancer. "Man, am I glad to see a familiar face in this place. But what are you doing in Heartland?"

"I could ask you two the same thing." Shun remarked as he approached Yukio, bumping fists with the silver-haired youth as the two of them grinned. "First of all though, allow me to express my relief at the fact that you two are safe and sound. When Yuya told us how you two abruptly disappeared after that Academia commander's Duel Disk malfunctioned, we all feared for the worst. I'm glad that our worries were unfounded."

"More importantly, are the others alright?" Serena asked. "Is everyone else here as well?"

"If by everyone else you mean Yuya, Gongenzaka and Sawatari, then yes, they were also transported here along with me." Shun responded. "You two have missed quite a few things ever since you disappeared."

"So it would seem." Yukio said. "How about you fill us in, Kurosaki?"

"That's something that will have to wait for later." Shun said. "We shouldn't linger in this place for too long. Once we join with Yuya and the others and we're back at base, we'll have plenty of time to discuss things with everyone."

"Before that, care to tell us who exactly these guys are and why one of them is wearing an Academia-issue Duel Disk, Shun?" Allen said as he glared at Serena. "We can't afford to escort potential hostiles back to base."

"Right, introductions first." Shun gestured at Allen and Sayaka. "Yukio, Serena, these two are Kozuki Allen and Sasayama Sayaka, two members of the Resistance's Clover Branch. Allen, Sayaka, these fellows are Tachibana Yukio and Serena, Duelists who are part of the Lancers, the anti-Academia group from Standard I was talking about earlier, and my comrades. Rest assured that they aren't our enemies. As for Serena wearing an Academia Duel Disk, it's because she used to be imprisoned in that place. She took this Duel Disk with her upon escaping and has been using it ever since."

Both Serena and Yukio raised their eyebrows at the last part of Shun's sentence. However, they both quickly understood that he phrased things in such a manner in order to swiftly alleviate their suspicions towards Serena. If he had said that she was a former member of Academia, it would have been much harder to convince them that she was an ally. And in any case, what he said was true from a certain point of view.

"A prisoner of Academia, you say…?" Sayaka frowned. "Could…could this have something to do with why Academia kidnapped Ruri?"

"We suspect that's the case, but we don't know the reason as of yet." Yukio said. "It's true though that the Professor seems to be targeting girls who share the same face as Serena and Ruri. I wonder if that's connected to this Arc Area Project we heard about before…"

"In any case, since you have Shun's stamp of approval, I guess we can trust you." Allen said with a relaxed expression as he crossed his arms behind his head. "Truth be told, we're in desperate need for additional comrades, so your arrival is quite welcome indeed."

"Speaking of comrades, where are Yuya and the rest?" Serena asked. "Why aren't they with you?"

"I thought it would be more prudent if I sought out the Resistance on my own, so we split up." Shun explained. "There was always the chance the others would misunderstand things if I brought everyone else along with me, hence my reluctance to do so. But when I returned to the place we had agreed to meet beforehand along with Sayaka and Allen, they weren't there so we are searching for them now."

"Great…" Yukio groaned. "How are we supposed to find three people in the midst of a ruined metropolis now?"

At that moment, a flash of light enveloped an area a few blocks ahead of everyone's current positon, followed by the sound of a loud explosion.

"When in doubt, follow the explosions." Shun smirked. "Let's go, everyone!"

Running after Shun towards the direction where the explosion had originated, Yukio, Serena, Allen and Sayaka arrived at an open area surrounded by rubble, where they were met by a surprising sight. Kaito, the Duelist whom Yukio had faced the other day, was currently dueling Yuya, while Gongenzaka and Sawatari observed the unfolding battle from the side. Yuya had brought out Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, while Kaito had his Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon on the field. For some reason, however, Kaito had a shocked expression on his face as he stared at Dark Rebellion with disbelieving eyes.

"You… It can't be… Yuto!?"

"He's Yuya." Shun interjected from the side. "He's one of my comrades."

"Shun?" Kaito seemed surprised to see him, but then his expression distorted into one of hatred upon catching sight of Yukio and Serena. "What are these bastards doing with you?"

"Hey, if it isn't Mr. shoot first, ask questions never." Yukio waved at Kaito. "I see you're as energetic as always, picking fights with anything that breathes."

"Don't make this situation more complicated than it already is." Shun gave Yukio a stern look before turning to Kaito. "You seem to have some history with Yukio and Serena, but I assure you that they aren't our enemies, Kaito. Much like Yuya and the others over there, they are my comrades."

"That's right, Kaito." Sayaka also chimed in. "Shun gathered several comrades and brought them back to fight with us!"

"And five of them at that." Allen continued. "At this point, every new comrade we can get is precious, so we should be grateful to them."

"Comrades…you say?"

"Do you doubt my words?" Shun said upon seeing Kaito's distrustful expression. "Don't worry; I can vouch that all of them wish to put an end to this Dimensional War and Academia's tyranny from the bottom of their hearts. I was convinced of that during our fights in the Synchro Dimension. Believe me, Kaito. These people standing before you, Gongenzaka Noboru, Sawatari Shingo, Serena, Tachibana Yukio and Sakaki Yuya, are comrades I've come to trust and put my faith in."

"Sakaki…?"

"Kaito, come back to us!" Sayaka pleaded with him. "And work with us aga—"

"I refuse!" Kaito exclaimed as he placed a card on his Duel Disk. "I already told you I'm through working with all of you!"

Following Kaito's words, Galaxy-Eyes let out a bright flash of light from its wings. When it died down, Kaito was nowhere to be found.

"He really enjoys pulling these disappearing acts, doesn't he…?" Yukio shook his head in exasperation. "What a difficult fellow to converse with as always."

"Yukio, Serena!" Yuya approached the two with a wide smile on his smile. "You were alright after all. Damn, you sure gave us all a scare back there."

"Not all of us, Yuya." Gongenzaka interjected. "I, the man Gongenzaka, was certain that our friends were safe and sound. They're not so weak as to be done in so easily."

"Is that so?" Sawatari raised an eyebrow. "Because I distinctly remember you flailing around like crazy upon—"

Sawatari's next words were drowned due to a sharp elbow strike he received in his abdomen, courtesy of Gongenzaka, which left him coughing and gasping for air.

"In any case, it's good to see that you're all still in one piece after that dreadful ordeal." Serena said with a smile, but then frowned. "However, where are Yuzu and the rest? Why aren't they with you?"

At the mention of Yuzu, Yuya's expression fell, while Gongenzaka and Sawatari looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Like I said before, you two have missed quite a few events." Shun eventually broke the tense silence. "Regardless, that's a story that will have to wait for later. For now, we should return to the Duel Lodge before we encounter any Academia patrols. Allen, Sayaka, lead the way."

"Right!" Allen nodded. "Everyone, follow us."

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

After quite a bit of walking and stairs climbing, which left the least physically fit members of the group (aka Sawatari) panting, the Lancers and the Resistance members arrived in a wooden building resembling a dojo, which was situated in the outskirts of Heartland, just like Yukio had suspected before.

"We're here." Allen pointed at the dojo. "This is our hideout and the current headquarters of the Resistance's Clover Branch. Now, make yourselves at home, everyone. I'll inform the boss that we have returned with visitors."

"Boss?" Sawatari asked. "Is that fellow the leader here?"

"Sort of." Sayaka responded. "He's more like our caretaker since there isn't a clear structure of command here. But please, come inside. All of you must be exhausted from the trip."

Following Sayaka's words, everyone stepped inside, with Sayaka heading towards a counter in order to help with serving food to the refuges that had assembled there. After everyone took their seats in an adjacent room, Yukio turned to Yuya.

"While we're waiting for Allen to return, how about you fill me and Serena in about the events that transpired in the Synchro Dimension?" Yukio said. "I must admit I'm pretty curious about what happened to you after we split up."

"Well, following your disappearance, Sergey defeated me and abducted Yuzu despite Sora and Tsukikage's efforts to stop him." Yuya began his tale. "After that…it was utter chaos. Academia's forces retreated from the Synchro Dimension, but the Commons took advantage of the confusion and started rioting, causing even more damage to the City in the process. And in the midst of all this, Roget resumed the Friendship Cup, pitting Sergey against Jack in the second semi-final match since Yugo had disappeared."

"Please tell me that Jack Atlas crushed that sadistic bastard and foiled Roget's plans." Yukio said with a pleading expression on his face. "It's the least he deserved after everything he put everyone through."

"Don't worry." Gongenzaka chimed in. "Even though Sergey pressured Jack Atlas during their Duel, he was able to turn things around in a manner befitting of the King and defeat that abomination, sending him plummeting to his death. Normally, I, the man Gongenzaka, would be a bit more upset about this, but considering that Sergey was more machine than man, as well as a worthless excuse of a human being, I can't bring myself to care very much about his untimely demise."

"That makes two of us." Yukio said before turning to Yuya. "And what happened after that? Because I'm sure as Hell Roget wouldn't give up on his crazy ambitions so easily."

"Roget declared martial law in an attempt to forcefully assert his control over the City, using the Commons' riot as an excuse." Yuya continued speaking. "However, Yuzu appeared in the monitors at that moment, informing everyone of Roget's true nature and urging me to move forward with the Duel I believe in. Therefore, I decided to challenge Jack Atlas in a rematch and use my Entertainment Duel in order to bring the people of the City together."

"Oh, that sounds like quite the exciting match-up." Serena said. "It's too bad we weren't there to witness it."

"Fear not, for I, Sawatari Shingo-sama, have thought of everything!" Sawatari suddenly interjected, placing his Duel Disk on the table. "I made sure to record the entirety of the Duel between Yuya and Jack Atlas in my Duel Disk. There's no way I wouldn't immortalize my rival's moment of glory."

"So even you can be useful at times, Sawatari." Yukio stared at the blond-haired youth with an amazed look. "The things you learn while you live…"

"Hey, what do you mean at times, Tachibana!?" Sawatari complained. "Is that really how you should address the fellow who—"

"Be quiet, you two." Serena admonished the quarreling boys. "I want to see this."

After Yukio and Sawatari ceased their argument, everyone gathered around in order to watch the Duel between Yuya and Jack, most of them for the second time. Upon seeing the King's Duel, especially how he effortlessly took down at least fifteen Security officers who had intruded in the Duel, Yukio couldn't help but feel a chill go down his spine. Jack Atlas was truly on a league of his own. Although Yuya struggled at first, he was eventually able to counterattack by summoning a new Pendulum Synchro Monster, Nirvana High Paladin.

"That unique Synchro Summon was quite impressive." Yukio addressed his friend with a smile. "It looks like you managed to evolve even further during that Duel, Yuya."

"I did grow in more ways than one thanks to Jack." Yuya responded. "But keep watching. Things are about to get even more heated up."

Just like Yuya said, Jack was far from done as he used Double Tuning, another variant of the Synchro Summoning method Yukio had never encountered before, to bring out Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant, an evolved form of his Scarlight, driving Yuya into a corner once more. However, Yuya used a combination of Smile World, Nirvana High Paladin's Pendulum Effect and a full field of Pendulum Monsters to take down Red Daemon Dragon's Tyrant and reduce Jack's Life Points to zero. Yukio was pleasantly surprised to see how everyone, Tops and Commons alike, cheered as one for Yuya's victory once the Duel was concluded.

"You've actually done it, Yuya." Yukio congratulated his friend. "To think that you were able to bridge the gap between Tops and Commons thanks to your Entertainment Duel, I can only express my respect for you. It looks like you're slowly starting to pave the path towards the ideal you envision despite the many hardships and obstacles you've faced so far."

"Thanks, Yukio." Yuya rubbed his head in embarrassment at his friend's praise, but then his expression fell somewhat. "Still…I was unable to reach Kaito's heart through our earlier Duel. Certainly, this tactic worked in the City, but I think that's only because Jack shared the same goal as me. I can't help but wonder…whether I can truly reach out to Kaito when he obstinately refuses to listen…"

"He is a tough nut to crack, that's for sure…" Yukio sighed. "In any case, what happened next? How did you guys end up here?"

"Shortly after Yuya won the Duel, Shiunin Sora made a City-wide broadcast, informing us that Roget was trying to escape back to the Fusion Dimension with Hiiragi Yuzu." Shun said. "In response, the Lancers rushed to Security Headquarters in order to rescue her and prevent Roget from escaping. Akaba Reiji engaged Roget in a Duel and succeeded in defeating him despite the latter's cheating methods. However, just as we rescued Yuzu, Roget activated a Dimension Transportation Device in order to drop Neo Domino City into the void between dimensions, although the device didn't function as intended, creating only small dimensional rifts. Roget was the first one to be absorbed by the rifts that appeared, with Hiiragi Yuzu being absorbed into another and Yuya, Gongenzaka, Sawatari and I being swept away by a third one. When we came to, the four of us found ourselves in Heartland. And the rest is history."

"So that's what happened…" Serena remarked with a thoughtful expression. "Truly, you fellows went through a lot in our absence. And I'd say that slime Roget got off easily by merely being transported across dimensions after his plans crumbled. But right now, I'm more concerned about Yuzu. I suppose it's too much to hope she ended up back in Standard, right?"

"Right now, we're hoping that she's also somewhere in the Xyz Dimension and was merely separated from us." Gongenzaka said with a frown. "Because if she's not…chances are she might have ended up in the Fusion Dimension, right in the heart of the enemy's territory…"

The mood turned somewhat somber following Gongenzaka's words. At that moment, Allen returned, accompanied by a man in his early forties. The man had long, blond hair with several bangs covering his forehead and light yellow eyes. He was dressed in a simple dark green shirt with a lab coat over it and grey pants. Finally, he had a monocle on his left eye.

"All of you must be the people Shun brought with you and the ones Allen told me about." The man let out a friendly smile. "Forgive me for the long wait, but I had some business to take care of. My name is Byron Arclight and I'm the man responsible for overseeing this hideout. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

After everyone introduced themselves, Sayaka brought refreshments to them before immediately returning to the counter to serve food to the refugees. Although Allen insisted that she should take it easy since it wasn't her shift, Sayaka was undeterred. Despite the fact that she was avoiding eye contact with most of the Lancers though, she was giving a lot of sidelong glances towards Serena's direction before hurriedly turning her head away every time Serena noticed her gaze.

"Sorry about Sayaka." Allen said as he rubbed his neck. "It may seem like she's avoiding you, but she's just very shy around people. Rest assured that she doesn't dislike you fellows or anything."

"On the other hand, you're quite welcoming." Sawatari said while sipping his drink. "To think that you'd have the nerve to speak to the great me so informally even though we've just met is—"

"Quit that." Gongenzaka said as he squeezed Sawatari's head, interrupting his words, before turning to Byron. "Forgive me for saying this, but aren't there a bit too few people here? If this is supposed to be the headquarters of one of the Resistance's branches, I would have thought there would be more Duelists here. But the only ones I see carrying Duel Disks are Allen and Sayaka, while the rest seem like fleeing civilians."

"There are a lot of reasons for that, chief among them being that there were never too many Duelists in the Resistance." Byron said with a pained look on his face. "I suppose I should give you some information first regarding our situation in general and how this all came to be. Before this war began, all of Heartland's Duelists attended one of the four branches of Heartland Duel School, Spade, Clover, Diamond and Heart, with the last two having the most members. When Academia began its invasion, its Duelists made sure to utterly obliterate the Diamond and Heart Branch first in order to whittle our numbers down, before turning their attention to the other two branches."

Byron turned his gaze outside, surveying the ruins of Heartland.

"The first weeks of the invasion were the worst. With no coordination or plan of defense whatsoever, all we could do was run around blindly, struggling merely to survive. Launching a counteroffensive under these circumstances was, of course, a laughable idea. It was only when the assault abated somewhat that we were able to gather in small groups, which eventually joined together to form larges ones. From these groups, the Resistance was born, led by the surviving teachers of the Spade and Clover Branches and several city officials. And since most of the Duelists comprising it originated from the aforementioned branches, we named the two divisions of the Resistance Spade and Clover respectively."

"Now that the history lesson is over, tell us what happened while I was gone." Shun demanded. "When I paid a visit to the Spade Branch's headquarters, I found it completely destroyed with signs of fierce battles having taken place everywhere. What happened to my comrades there?"

"Shortly after you and Yuto left for Standard, Academia launched a massive offensive against the Resistance and the survivors of Heartland, seemingly intent on eliminating us completely." Byron's expression hardened. "It was madness. The instant they'd encounter anyone, they'd point their Duel Disks at them and turn them into cards without mercy. The Spade Branch's Resistance Squad was wiped out completely during that fight, while the Clover Branch sustained heavy losses. It was all I, Allen and Sayaka could do to guide as many civilians as we could to this Duel Lodge and take refuge here. As such, the only Duelists left here are Allen and Sayaka. I suppose I could also be included, but I haven't touched a Deck in quite some time ever since I left Dueling to focus on my research so I can't really count as combat potential. Apart from them, the scattered Duelists wandering the ruins of Heartland like Kaito are all that remains of the Resistance now."

"Kuh, to think this would happen while we were away…" Shun punched the floor with all his strength. "I should have been here to protect everyone! If Yuto and I were here, there wouldn't have been so many casualties!"

"Don't tell me…" Yuya looked like he realized something. "Did something happen to Kaito during the assault?"

"It wasn't to him…but to his family." Sayaka said as she joined everyone else. "His father, his mother and his younger brother were carded by Academia during this second assault. After that…Kaito cut all ties with the Resistance and started hunting Academia's soldiers on his own, hell bent on taking revenge for his family."

"They were all turned into cards!?" Yukio exclaimed. "So that's why he's like this now…"

"Academia had it out for Kaito's father, Dr. Faker, for quite some time." Byron resumed speaking. "It was mostly thanks to him that we were able to reverse-engineer Academia's dimension transport and card sealing technologies from studying their Duel Disks, as well as improve our Real Solid Vision technology, though we couldn't weaponize it in a manner similar to Academia due to lack of resources. Man, it sure would have been nice if we could summon giant Monsters to trample our enemies underfoot like Academia… In any case, he became a top priority target during Academia's second assault. Somehow, they discovered the laboratory where both of us worked and surrounded it with a large number of troops. During the ensuing fight…Faker and his wife sacrificed themselves to allow me and their younger son, Haruto, to escape. However…during the chaos, Haruto and I were separated, with the boy falling into Academia's hands as well. Words alone…cannot express how disgusted I am with myself for being so powerless back then… And because of me, Kaito had to go through all this…"

Byron was clenching his fists tightly with an anguished expression on his face as he finished recounting his tale. Everyone understood that the man was feeling extremely guilty for having failed his friend and his family in such a manner.

"There's nothing more you could have done back there, Byron-san." Allen abruptly broke the silence. "And besides, we've all lost people close to us, but that's no excuse for Kaito to shun us. I've lost my older sister, and you've lost your oldest son because of Academia. However, you don't see us running around on our own and refusing to aid our comrades like Kaito does."

"Don't be too harsh on Kaito, Allen." Sayaka said. "His grief is too recent and he's blinded by it. I'm sure he'll come around eventually. And I seem to recall you were also pretty upset once you found out Anna had been turned into a card."

"More importantly, you also lost your son during the invasion, Byron-san?" Serena asked. "May I ask how this happened?"

"…My eldest son, Christopher, was a talented Duelist and a member of the Spade Branch's faculty." Byron said with some hesitation. "When the Resistance was formed, he became one of the leaders of the Spade Branch. However, during a mission…he was ambushed by several Academia students led by one of their elites and was turned into a card following his defeat…"

Byron had a wistful look on his face as he took out a picture depicting him with a beautiful woman by his side, surrounded by three youths.

"At the very least, I'm a bit more fortunate than Kaito." Byron said. "When the invasion started, my wife was away on business while my other two sons, Michael and Thomas, were participating in the national championship. I'm extremely thankful every day for the fact they managed to escape this place before it turned into Hell on Earth…"

"Eh, stupid question here, but why are you people still here then?" Yukio asked. "Since you managed to reverse-engineer Academia's dimension transport technology, why didn't you warp to another dimension like Kurosaki and Yuto? Or if you couldn't do that, why didn't you just leave Heartland behind and move to some other place?"

"Unfortunately, it's not that simple." Byron sighed. "When Shun and Yuto travelled to Standard, Academia somehow figured it out and deployed a city-wide disruption signal that prevents any Duel Disks from transporting across dimensions without their approval. I can only assume they found out by monitoring the dimensional pathways leading in and out of Heartland, discovering Yuto and Shun's rogue signals in the process. As for physically leaving the city itself, that's also impossible due to an Isolation Barrier surrounding Heartland. It's essentially a giant bubble constructed through Real Solid Vision technology. And since even modern weaponry is ineffective against such constructs, we're essentially trapped in Heartland."

"So, in conclusion, the only way out of here is by defeating Academia's troops stationed here and taking control of their base." Yukio chuckled. "Heh, we sure have our work cut out for us as always."

In the silence that ensued, Allen kept alternating his gaze between Yuya and Serena, looking deep in thought. He also glanced at Yukio with the same curious expression.

"What's the matter, Allen?" Yuya eventually asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, it's just…you said your name was Yuya, right?" Allen asked. "I can't help but be amazed at how similar you look to Yuto. And the girl over there, Serena, is a dead ringer for Shun's sister, Ruri. Hell, if it wasn't for the dichromatic eyes, I'd say even Yukio over there would look almost like Yuto. I had totally thought for a moment that both Yuto and Ruri came back. Don't you think so as well, Sayaka?"

"Eh…?" Sayaka let out a surprised gasp. "Y-yes, it's true that they look shockingly similar…"

"Who's this Yuto guy?" Sawatari asked. "And what's this about Kurosaki's sister looking like Serena?"

"We heard about Yuto a while back from Yuzu." Gongenzaka responded. "She said she had run into a guy who looked just like Yuya quite a few times. As for Kurosaki's sister, didn't you listen to what we were discussing just before we left from Standard? She, Yuzu, Serena and a girl from Synchro named Rin all look alike in a manner similar to Yuya, Yukio and Yuto."

"I wonder why you guys look so much alike…" Allen placed his hand on his chin. "What if you're actually Yuto and Ruri and you're just playing a prank on us? You did use Dark Rebellion back there after all."

"Eh? No, I'm not…"

"He's not Yuto." Shun cut in. "He may look just like him, but he's Sakaki Yuya, just like how the other guy is Tachibana Yukio. And the girl over there isn't my sister, but Serena."

"Then where is Yuto?" Allen asked. "You guys went to Standard together, didn't you? Why didn't he return alongside you?"

Yuya looked like he wanted to say something, but abruptly fell silent. At that moment, Yukio was certain he saw Yuto's figure hovering next to him. Although he was tempted to dismiss this as a mere trick his eyes were playing on him, he somehow knew that wasn't the case.

"It's true that Yuto came to the Standard Dimension chasing after me." Shun explained. "But he suddenly went missing. At first, I suspected that Yuya had something to do with it. However, when I confronted him about it, he said that Yuto had entrusted Dark Rebellion to him, asking him to bring smiles through dueling with it."

"Smiles through dueling…" Sayaka muttered. "Certainly, that does sound like something Yuto would say."

"In the end, I failed to discover Yuto's whereabouts." Shun resumed speaking. "But upon witnessing Yuya's Duels, I realized that Yuto perhaps entrusted his card to him because their ideologies are similar. And after my Duel with Yukio showed me I should place more faith on the people who wish to stand by my side as comrades, I decided to trust him."

"Kurosaki…" Yuya had a grateful expression on his face, but then frowned once more. "However…even though Yuto entrusted his wishes to me, I was unable to help Kaito… If that's all I amount to, I won't be able to make him or all the people who are hurt smile again. How can I face my father and Jack like this…?"

"Father?" Sayaka suddenly said. "You…said your surname was Sakaki, correct? Could it be that you have some connection to Sakaki Yusho?"

"You know Sakaki Yusho!?" Yuya cried out in shock. "My father!?"

"Father!?" Allen exclaimed. "Well, your surname is Sakaki after all… Wait, does that mean you really are that Sakaki Yusho's son?"

"To think we'd encounter the renowned Sakaki Yusho's son here…" Byron rubbed his chin. "It truly is a small world even if it's divided into four dimensions…"

"If you know anything about my father, please tell me!" Yuya said. "I've been looking for leads on him for the past three years!"

"Who would have thought that people of the Xyz Dimension would know of Yuya's father?" Gongenzaka had an expression of amazement on his face. "The world sure works in mysterious ways…"

"Wait, does that mean…?" Sawatari's eyes opened wide in realization. "When he disappeared three years ago, he actually came to this dimension!?"

"So he did run off in order to save the world after all?" Yukio was surprised by the recent revelations to say the least. "This is starting to get interesting…"

"Yes, we know him well." Sayaka responded to Yuya's question. "Sakaki Yusho was our teacher. Three years ago, he showed up apparently out of nowhere and taught us everything about dueling. Not just skills, but the mindset to always remember to smile."

"Three years ago…" Yuya abruptly stood up. "Then, my father really wasn't a coward! He didn't run away! He crossed dimensions in order to fight Acade—"

"No, he's a coward." Allen interrupted Yuya with an expression of disgust on his face. "He disappeared one day without warning during Academia's invasion! He abandoned us and run—"

"Allen." Byron shot a stern look at Allen's direction, interrupting the boy's words. "You went too far. I personally knew Sakaki Yusho and I can assure you he's not the type who would abandon people who were suffering if it was up to him. There are numerous reasons that can explain his sudden disappearance apart from him running away, some of which shouldn't be mentioned in the presence of his son of all people. Apologize to Yuya-kun at once for this slight."

"That's right. Rushing into conclusions without adequate proof to back them up is very immature." Serena chimed in, only for Yukio to stare at her with half-lidded eyes in response. "What? Why are you looking at me like that, Yukio?"

"No reason, Serena." He merely said. "No reason at all…"

"Byron-san is right, Allen." Sayaka also said while wagging her finger at him. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say about Sensei. You should apologize to Yuya."

"Ugh, even Sayaka is scolding me…" Allen turned to Yuya with an embarrassed expression on his face. "I-I'm sorry about what I just said… It was wrong of me to accuse Sensei in such a manner…"

"It's alright, Allen…" Yuya said with a somewhat dispirited expression. "I just hope he's doing OK wherever he is… But doesn't anyone have any clues regarding his current whereabouts?"

"I'm afraid we don't." Byron shook his head. "However, Sakaki Yusho used to be a teacher at the Clover Branch just like Sayaka said. It's a bit of a long shot, but perhaps you might be able to find some information about your father there."

"Finally…after three years, I finally have a lead on my father…" Yuya let out a small smile. "Where is the Clover Branch located? I'll head there right now!"

"Cool your jets, Yuya." Yukio advised his friend. "It's getting late and we're all pretty tired. I suggest we all rest, and tomorrow, you and I will head to the Clover Branch together in order to see if we can find anything about your father there."

"Wait, you're coming along too, Yukio?" Yuya asked. "Why?"

"Two reasons actually." Yukio lifted two fingers. "One, you shouldn't be out there on your own with all these Academia soldiers on the prowl, so it only makes sense that I accompany you. And two, there are some important things I need to talk to you about."

"In that case, I should come along too." Serena said. "It's still too dangerous to head out there with only two people."

"No, Yuya and Yukio are more than enough for this mission." Shun said. "The more people there are on a team, the more chances there are of them getting spotted by the enemy. Moving in a two-man cell is the best course of action."

Serena looked dissatisfied, but didn't argue with Shun.

"Since that's settled, I believe we should all get some rest for now." Byron suggested. "Sayaka, please lead everyone to the guest rooms. We'll reconvene once more in the morning…"

* * *

 _The following day…_

"I know you're in a hurry to find out what happened to your father and all, but did we really have to leave at the crack of dawn…?"

Yukio complained as he stifled another yawn, trudging behind Yuya with slow steps as the two youths moved through Heartland's ruins.

"Sorry, but the thought that I might be able to find some clues that will reveal my father's current whereabouts didn't let me sleep all night, hence my impatience." Yuya spoke to Yukio with an apologetic expression. "More importantly though, you said there was something you needed to talk to me about yesterday. What was it?"

"First things first." Yukio said. "Yuto…is within you, isn't he? I saw him hovering next to you yesterday when Kurosaki was talking about his whereabouts, advising you to keep quiet about this peculiar situation of yours no doubt. Am I right?"

Following Yukio's surprising words, which had Yuya gape at him, the transparent figure of Yuto suddenly appeared next to Yuya.

 _"_ _How surprising."_ Yuto said. _"You can actually see me as well? I thought Yuya was the only one who could do that."_

"Of course I can see you." Yukio replied. "Either that, or both Yuya and I are going crazy. At this point, I can't honestly say which is more unsettling… In any case, I assume this little merge of yours occurred back in Standard the night after Kurosaki and Sora's match. But if that is so, how come you've never made your presence known before?"

 _"_ _I confess the reason for that eludes me as well."_ Yuto responded. _"I can only assume I was slumbering within Yuya's soul all this time. However, our experiences in the Synchro Dimension and our coming to Heartland, my homeland, must have awakened me somehow."_

"Never mind that." Yuya suddenly interjected from the side. "Yuto, you knew about my father being in Heartland, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

 _"_ _I didn't know anything about your father, which is why I couldn't tell you anything."_

"Don't lie to me!" Yuya exploded. "That time, you asked me to bring smiles with my Duels! Those were my father's words! The fact that you knew them means you must have run into him somewhere in the past!"

 _"_ _That's wrong."_ Yuto calmly refuted Yuya. _"Those words were often said by Ruri before she was kidnapped by Academia. That's how I came to know them. Now that I think about it, Ruri must have heard of Sakaki Yusho's teachings through Sayaka, who was one of his students. The two of them were friends after all."_

"I see…" Yuya had a dejected expression on his face. "Then, the reason you're using the same words as my father is because…"

 _"_ _That's right."_ Yuto nodded. _"It's because of Ruri."_

"While that's all very interesting, we have far more pressing matters to attend to." Yukio cut in at that moment. "Tell me, how much do you two remember about the…incident that occurred during your Duel with Barrett and mine and Yugo's Duel with Yuri?"

"Truthfully…not much." Yuya hesitantly admitted. "I recall…a voice seething with hatred and malice speaking from the depths of my soul, urging me to become complete once more… It felt…like an endless darkness was overflowing from within me, threatening to consume me by taking over my mind and body…"

 _"_ _It's the same for me."_ Yuto supplied from the side. _"Also, back then…I'm certain our dragons were calling out to each other. It's as if they were also trying to become one…"_

"I also felt like something was invading my mind from the outside back then, attempting to exert dominance over me." Yukio had a thoughtful expression on his face. "And that wasn't the first time this has happened to any of us either. I believe it's about high time we acknowledge that this bizarre occurrence is turning into quite the serious and concerning issue."

"Agreed." Yuya had a grim expression on his face. "During the Battle Royal, Mieru warned me that some sort of darkness was lurking in my soul and was attempting to consume both me and Yuto. And let's not forget that you and I destroyed almost half of Neo Domino City during our Duel while under the control of this mysterious darkness. Who knows what's going to happen if we lose ourselves like that again?"

"Speaking of which, I'm surprised the residents of the City weren't a bit more miffed with you considering all the damages you caused back then." Yukio smirked. "God bless their faulty long-term memory… In any case, the fact that this phenomenon involves the five of us who share the same face and control dragons which bear the names of every summoning mechanic cannot be a coincidence. Furthermore…there's something else which could be related to all this. Ever since I obtained Pendulum Summoning, I've been having these vivid dreams about events I do not recall happening to me. I'm starting to believe now that these aren't mere dreams…but memories of someone else's life, or perhaps a past life."

 _"_ _Memories of a past life, you say?"_ Yuto looked skeptical. _"Forgive me, but I honestly find that a bit difficult to swallow."_

"This coming from the guy who's currently a disembodied spirit inhabiting the body of another guy who has the same face as him." Yukio retorted with a deadpan expression. "You really want to talk about what's impossible or not here?"

 _"…_ _Point made, point taken."_ Yuto let out a small smile. _"So, if we assume that some sort of entity is lurking within us, do you think that you are viewing its memories?"_

"While it's too soon to tell for sure, I believe that is the case." Yukio said. "In these dreams, two individuals named Zarc and Ray feature prominently in them. And this Zarc owned Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon at some point before handing it over to Ray, while also owning Odd-Eyes Dragon as well. And from a passing comment Ray made, I believe he also owned Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing and Starve Venom. Again, this cannot be dismissed as a mere coincidence."

"Zarc…and Ray…" Yuya placed his hand on his chest. "These two names…it feels like they are familiar for some reason… If this Zarc was the first owner of these dragons which seem determined to bring us all together…could he somehow be the source of the darkness within our souls?"

 _"_ _That sounds highly likely."_ Yuto agreed with Yuya's assessment. _"While there are several things we don't know as of yet, judging from the fact that this darkness was urging us to become one, I'd guess pieces of this Zarc's soul are resting within us. And right now, he's trying to resurrect through our union."_

"And let's not forget the strange phenomena exhibited by Yuzu and Serena's bracelets as well." Yuya pointed out. "Each time two or more of us were in close proximity to one another, Yuzu's bracelet would teleport the other away, with the exception of Yukio for some reason. And from what Sora mentioned at some point before, Serena's bracelet was able to snap you out of that berserk state, Yukio. Come to think of it, isn't it weird how most of the girls who share the same face were close to most of us boys who share the same face? Could there also be some significance to that?"

 _"_ _Maybe…it was in order to prevent the dark soul sleeping within us from awakening?"_ Yuto suggested. _"It's not such a far-fetched hypothesis judging from the bracelets' known abilities."_

"The pieces of the puzzle are finally starting to come together…" Yukio remarked with a severe expression on his face. "However, I don't like the image they're starting to form one bit. No matter what its true identity is, the entity within us is clearly a malevolent one judging from the actions it took while possessing our bodies. If it's left unchecked and manages to revive itself, it could pose a threat to everyone around us, or perhaps even threaten the safety of the world itself."

"This talk turned dark pretty fast…" Yuya let out a nervous chuckle. "But if you're right about this being, how are we supposed to stop it, Yukio? We don't know the first thing about it or whether it's even that Zarc guy you were dreaming of."

 _"_ _Perhaps there is someone who actually knows something about it."_ Yuto suddenly said amidst the silence that ensued. _"The Professor, Akaba Leo."_

"Akaba Leo, you say…?" Yukio's eyes suddenly widened. "That's right! Since he's targeting the girls, who are seemingly connected to this situation, and has given direct orders for my and Yuya's execution on account of us being dangerous, he must have some information regarding this darkness lurking within us. It looks like we have one more reason to head to the Fusion Dimension as soon as possible."

"But before we do that, we need to overcome the hurdle before us, namely liberating Heartland from Academia's clutches." Yuya pointed out. "Let's focus all our efforts on that for now."

Yukio and Yuto both nodded wordlessly as they resumed making their way to Heartland Duel School's Spade Branch. Yukio found this detour odd, but Yuya quickly explained to him that Yuto had stashed a backup Deck into his old locker there and wished for Yuya to retrieve it. Since the Clover Branch was close-by, none of the youths had a problem with that.

After walking for a few minutes in silence, Yuya and Yukio soon reached the Spade Branch, which, like all buildings in Heartland, was in state of utter disrepair and ruin. Just like Shun had described, recent scorch marks and several destroyed Duel Disks indicated that a battle had taken place here not too long ago. The two youths quickly entered inside and arrived at the locker room, with Yuya opening a secret compartment inside Yuto's locker per his instructions and retrieving the Deck. As for Yukio, he was busy staring at a photo glued at the locker's door, depicting a young girl with long, dark purple hair, which was probably Ruri, embracing Yuto and Shun.

"Kurosaki is actually capable of being flustered, huh…?" Yukio chuckled at the sight of Shun's expression. "That's quite astonishing to say the least."

 _"_ _Ruri had that effect on both of us."_ Yuto placed his transparent hand on Ruri's image with a tender look on his face. _"She truly was the heart of our little group, always knowing what to say or do in order to lift the other person's spirits. Ruri was one of the kindest, as well as one of the bravest people I've ever known."_

"It sounds like Ruri is very precious to you, Yuto." Yukio let out a sly smile. "I can't help but wonder just how close you two were~."

 _"_ _Oh, would you look at the time!"_ Yuto quickly changed the subject. _"We have to get moving in order to reach the Clover Branch before noon! Come on, you two, the day is wasting!"_

Both Yukio and Yuya smirked at Yuto's poor attempt to hide just how important Ruri was to him. However, just as the two youths stepped outside—

"You two! What are you doing at this place?"

The one who had asked that question was a person standing on top of one of the building's ruined balconies, causing both youths to tense. He wore a large, grey cloak that completely obscured his features, making it impossible to tell whether he was friend or foe. Next to him was another person clad in a similar cloak which was colored brown though.

"Eh…?" Yuya was stunned for a moment at this unexpected encounter. "Ah, well… We're searching for my father…"

"You lost your father, you say?" The man in the grey cloak said as he jumped down from the balcony, landing in front of a startled Yuya, with his companion following right behind him. "What's his name? If it's me, I should be able to find him."

"Eh…?"

"Although doubt is the origin of wisdom, you'd better hurry up and answer my companion's question." The second cloaked youth, who also had a male voice, advised Yuya upon seeing that he was hesitating. "He can be unreasonably impatient at times. It's a rather annoying trait of his."

"My dad's name…is Sakaki Yusho—"

"What!?" The youth in the grey cloak clenched his fist upon hearing that name. "Sakaki… You're the son of that Sakaki Yusho…?"

"Could it be…you actually know my dad!?"

"Yeah." The youth spat out. "There's no way I would ever forget him!"

 _This is bad!_ Yukio thought as he dropped into a combat stance. _That guy definitely has a history with Yusho-san, and judging from his attitude, it can't be anything good._

"This is a perfect opportunity." The cloaked youth continued speaking. "If you really are Sakaki Yusho's son, I can use you as bait to draw him out!"

Following those words, the youth tossed his cloak aside, revealing his gray-colored hair and blue eyes along with the blue-green regal cloak he was wearing. His most eye-catching feature, however, was the shield-shaped Duel Disk on his right arm.

 _"_ _That disk!"_ Yuto exclaimed. _"They're Academia agents!?"_

"That doesn't matter right now!" Yuya turned to the grey-haired youth. "You, did you Duel against my father before!? When and where did that happen!?"

"That has nothing to do with you." The youth's expression distorted into one of hatred. "All you need to do is be defeated quickly by me, Sakaki Yusho's son!"

"Please tell me!" Yuya insisted. "What exactly happened between you and my father!?"

"Enough pointless chatter!" The youth pointed his Duel Disk at Yuya. "If you're so desperate for answers, try to beat them out of me if you can!"

"Seeing as there are four of us present, how about we make this a Tag Duel?" The grey-haired youth's companion suggested as he revealed his own Duel Disk. "I—"

"Don't get in my way." The young man glared at his companion. "This is an order. You're free to do whatever you want with the other one, but I will deal with Sakaki Yusho's son on my own! This matter is personal!"

"…This unreasonable attitude of yours is really vexing at times." The youth sighed. "But still, since it's a direct order, I have no choice. Very well, it shall be done as you request, Commander."

Following these words, the man in the brown cloak shot a Duel Anchor from his Duel Disk, which locked itself around Yukio's own Duel Disk before he could react.

"The silver-haired youth over there; I'll have you accompany me for a while. It seems the Commander wishes for a one-on-one fight with your friend, so we'll have to take our own fight a bit further away."

"It'll be alright, Yukio." Yuya reassured Yukio upon seeing his concerned look. "I can handle that guy. And besides, this might be the only chance I get to find out more about my father's whereabouts, so I have to do this."

"…Alright." Yukio said after a brief pause. "It's not like I can do anything with this thing restraining me after all. But you'd better make sure not to get yourself carded, Yuya."

"Right back at you."

Once Yukio and the cloaked youth took their leave, Yuya turned to his opponent.

"That guy addressed you as Commander. Who are you?"

"I suppose you should at least know the name of the man who beat you." The youth responded. "My name is Edo Phoenix, Commander-in-Chief of Academia's Xyz Dimension invasion force. And I swear I'll utterly defeat you with my own hands, Sakaki Yusho's son!"

"Academia's Commander-in-Chief!? You!?"

 _"_ _So the boss of the enemy has already shown himself before us, huh?"_ Yuto remarked with a severe expression _. "This is a chance you can't miss, Yuya. If you defeat him right here, it should be much easier to liberate Heartland in the long run."_

"My name is Sakaki Yuya." Yuya introduced himself to Edo as he placed his Duel Disk on his arm. "And if it's a fight you want, Edo Phoenix, bring it on!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

Several glowing platforms appeared around the two Duelists following that announcement.

[Duel!]

Both Yuya and Edo shouted together as the Action Card spread across the field.

Yuya – LP: 4000

Edo – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Yuya announced. "Using the Scale 2 Entermate Swing Cobra and the Scale 8 Entermate Card Gardna, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Yuya's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 7! Swing, Pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come, Entermate Drumming Kong (Earth/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 900/LV: 5/SC: 2) and Entermate Bubbulldog (Earth/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1000/LV: 6/SC: 5)!"

Two beams of energy erupted from the Pendulum portal between the two columns, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn with this." Yuya said. "Let's see how he'll respond to this."

 _"_ _Don't let your guard down."_ Yuto warned Yuya. _"Your enemy must be quite skilled if he was given the position of Commander-in-Chief. One wrong move and this could end very badly."_

"Pendulum Summon…and Entermate Monsters…" Edo remarked with an intense look of his face. "While I haven't heard of that form of summon before, since you're using "Entermate" Monsters, you are without a doubt Sakaki Yusho's son. As such, I'll go all out! My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card D–Hyper Spirit! Due to its effect, if I control no "Destiny HERO" Monsters, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Destiny HERO" Monster from my hand! Come on! Destiny HERO Diamondguy (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)!"

A Monster with several crystals protruding from its body appeared on Edo's field.

"Diamondguy's effect activates!" Edo declared. "Once per turn, I can check the top card of my Deck, and if it's a Normal Spell Card, I can send it to the Cemetery and activate it on my next turn's Main Phase! Otherwise, it's placed on the bottom of my Deck! Draw!"

Edo revealed his drawn card with a satisfied smile.

"My card is the Normal Spell Card Destiny Draw. That means I can send it to the Cemetery and activate it next turn. Then, I release Diamondguy in order to Advance Summon Destiny HERO Dashguy (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1000/LV: 6)!"

A Monster clad in black armor, which had several wheels placed throughout it, appeared on Edo's field.

"Next, I activate the Spell D–Pressure!" Edo announced. "Thanks to its effect, I can target a "Destiny HERO" that was Normal Summoned this turn and Special Summon a "Destiny HERO" with equal or less attack than it from my hand! Come on! Destiny HERO Drillguy (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

Another humanoid Monster with several small drills throughout its body and a large one on its right hand appeared on Edo's field.

"I banish Hyper Spirit from my Graveyard to activate its second effect!" Edo stated. "If I control two or more "Destiny HERO" Monsters, I can Normal Summon an additional "Destiny HERO" Monster on my turn! Come on! Destiny HERO Divineguy (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400/LV: 4)!"

A Monster with two blade-shaped wings appeared on Edo's field.

"I activate Dashguy's effect!" Edo exclaimed. "By tributing Divineguy, I can increase Dashguy's attack by 1000 until the End Phase (Dashguy ATK: 2100→3100)! Now, battle! Destiny HERO Dashguy, attack Entermate Bubbulldog!"

"I activate Drumming Kong's effect!" Yuya said. "Once per turn, when a Monster I control battles an opponent's Monster, I can increase that Monster's attack by 600 (Bubbulldog ATK: 2300→2900)!"

Following Yuya's words, Dashguy tore through Bubbulldog with the wheels on its heels and destroyed it, sending Yuya skidding backwards.

Yuya – LP: 4000→3800

"We're far from finished!" Edo shouted as he jumped into one of the platforms and snatched an Action Card. "Destiny HERO Drillguy, attack Drumming Kong next! I also activate the Action Spell Assault! Through its effect, Drillguy's attack increases by 600 during damage calculation (Drillguy ATK: 1600→2200)! Destroy that Monster, Drillguy!"

Yuya attempted to go for an Action Card as well, but Drillguy was faster, using its large drill to skewer Drumming Kong and send Yuya flying due to the ensuing shockwave.

Yuya – LP: 3800→3200

"Kuh, so you've already figured out Action Cards then?" Yuya wiped some blood from his mouth with a smirk. "Where did you learn about them?"

"We recently received data about a group hostile to Academia which is called Lancers that apparently uses these Action Cards as their weapons." Edo explained. "However, I never imagined that Sakaki Yusho's son would be a part of them. Fate is truly smiling upon me, since my personal goal aligns perfectly with Academia's orders of eliminating you people on sight. In any case, during the Battle Phase's end, Dashguy changes to defense position since it battled. Then, I banish Divineguy from the Cemetery alongside Diamondguy in order to draw two cards from my Deck. I place a card face-down and end my turn, with Dashguy's attack returning to normal (Dashguy ATK: 3100→2100)."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yuya announced. "Draw!"

Upon checking out his drawn card, Yuya let out a surprised gasp.

 _Smile World… If it's this, perhaps I can reach out to him…_

"I activate the Spell Card Smile World!" Yuya declared as several smiling faces appeared on the field. "Due to its effect, all Monsters on the field will gain 100 attack for every Monster there is on the field until the End Phase (Dashguy ATK: 2100→2300, Drilguy ATK: 1600→1800)!"

"Smile World…" Edo said through gritted teeth. "To think that card has appeared before me once again…"

"Then, since I control no Monsters and the attack of my opponent's Monsters has increased, I can activate the Trap Card Smile Potion!" Yuya stated. "Thanks to it, I get to draw two cards from my Deck! Now, sway once more, Pendulum of my soul! Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Entermate Bubbulldog and Entermate Drumming Kong! And from my hand, come forth, dragon with beautiful, dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

Yuya's previously destroyed Monsters returned to the field, accompanied by Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"Furthermore, I summon Entermate Trump Witch (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1/SC: 4)!"

A young witch holding a small staff appeared on Yuya's field.

"I activate Trump Witch's effect!" Yuya said. "By releasing this card, I can add one "Fusion" card from my Deck to my hand! I choose to add Odd-Eyes Fusion and activate it, fusing Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Entermate Bubbulldog!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuya chanted.

"Prideful guard dog defending its comrades! Become one with the dragon of dual-colored eyes and give birth to a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Earth/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared on Yuya's field, letting out a resonant howl.

 _"_ _A Fusion Summon?"_ Yuto wondered. _"Don't tell me…are you planning to try and talk to Edo as well through this Duel!? Are you crazy, Yuya!? He's Academia's Commander-in-Chief and hates your father with a passion! What makes you think he's willing to listen to anything you have to say, whether it's through your words or your Duel!?"_

"Even if it's reckless and unreasonable…I still have to try and do it." Yuya said with a determined expression. "If I can reach out to Edo, I can both stop Academia and find out information about my father. Therefore…I will move forward with my own Duel! Battle! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Destiny Hero Drillguy! I also activate Drumming Kong's effect in order to increase Beast-Eyes' attack by 600 (Beast-Eyes ATK: 3000→3600)! Go, Beast-Eyes! Hell Dive Burst!"

"I won't let you!" Edo exclaimed. "I activate the Trap Card D–Shield, which allows me to change an attack position "Destiny HERO" Monster I control to defense position if it's targeted for an attack! Moreover, D–Shield becomes an Equip Card to the targeted Monster and prevents it from being destroyed by battle!"

A semi-transparent barrier appeared around Drillguy, shielding it from Beast-Eyes' flames.

"So you had a countermeasure already prepared, huh?" Yuya narrowed his eyes. "I guess that should be expected of Academia's Commander-in-Chief. Then, Drumming Kong, destroy Dashguy!"

Drumming Kong started beating its chest, unleashing a soundwave that destroyed Dashguy.

"I end my turn with this." Yuya said. "At this moment, the effects of both Drumming Kong and Smile World end, returning our Monsters' attack to normal (Drillguy ATK: 1800→1600, Beast-Eyes ATK: 3600→3000)."

"My turn!" Edo announced. "Draw! At this moment, the effect of Dashguy in my Cemetery activates! Only once during my Draw Phase, if I drew a Monster card, I can reveal it and Special Summon it! Come on! Destiny HERO Doomguy (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)!"

A Monster clad in brown and black armor, which had a cannon attached to its right arm, appeared on Edo's field.

"Furthermore, I activate the effect of Destiny Draw in my Cemetery!" Edo stated. "Thanks to it, I can draw two cards from my Deck!"

Upon checking out his drawn cards, Edo smirked.

"Your sham Fusion Summon wasn't half bad, Sakaki Yuya. However, allow me to educate you in the art of the true Fusion Summon, the one employed by Academia to crush its enemies! I activate the Spell Card Fusion to fuse Destiny Heroes Doomguy and Drillguy on my field!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Edo chanted with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Hero drilling the bedrock of destiny! Hero striking fear at the hearts of its enemies! Now become one, and reign over the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on, Level 8! Destiny HERO Dystopiaguy (Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400/LV: 8)!"

A Monster clad in a blue and gold uniform, which wore a mask with a D symbol inscribed on it, appeared on Edo's field.

"Dystopiaguy's effect activates!" Edo declared. "When this card is Fusion Summoned, I can inflict damage to you equal to the attack of one of its Fusion Materials! I choose the 1600 attack Drillguy! Squeeze Palm!"

Dystopiaguy launched a white-colored sphere of energy at Yuya, sending him flying once it struck him.

Yuya – LP: 3200→1600

"Next, I activate the Equip Spell Card D–Bloodstained Blade, equipping it to Dystopiaguy." Edo stated as a crimson longsword appeared before Dystopiaguy. "Through its effect, Dystopiaguy's attack increases by 400 (Dystopiaguy ATK: 2800→3200). And since its attack changed, Dystopiaguy's effect activates, allowing me to destroy one card on your field! I will destroy your eyesore of a Fusion Monster! Noble Justice!"

Dystopiaguy extended its palm forward and sucked Beast-Eyes into it, destroying it.

"My Beast-Eyes was…" Yuya looked shocked. "What's up with that effect?"

"Battle!" Edo exclaimed. "Destiny HERO Dystopiaguy, destroy Entermate Drumming Kong! Dystopia Blow!"

"I activate Drumming Kong's effect once more!" Yuya shouted. "Once per turn, I can increase the attack of a Monster that battles by 600! I choose my Drumming Kong (Drumming Kong ATK: 1600→2200)!"

Following Yuya's words, Dystopiaguy punched Drumming Kong into the air and then bisected it with its blade, generating a large explosion that sent Yuya tumbling into the ground once more.

Yuya – LP: 1600→600

"Since the equipped Monster destroyed an opponent's Monster by battle, Bloodstained Blade's effect activates, increasing Dystopiaguy's attack by 400 (Dystopiaguy ATK: 3200→3600)." Edo stated. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

 _"_ _Do you still insist on talking to him even though you're getting tossed around like that!?"_ Yuto chided Yuya. _"If you don't get your act together soon, you're going to get defeated!"_

"I can…still talk to him…" Yuya breathed out as he slowly got to his feet. "If it's a Duel…I can definetly convey my words to him!"

 _"_ _He's a member of Academia, the ones responsible for turning my hometown into a warzone!"_ Yuto insisted. _"Do you really think you can reason with such people!? I understand you're desperate to find some information about your father, but even Sakaki Yusho was unable to make that Edo Phoenix smile judging from his hatred towards him! What makes you think you can change his mind!?"_

Yuya was stunned by this, but Yuto forged on undaunted.

 _"_ _When I returned back to Heartland and saw this desolated scenery once more…I began having second thoughts. Bringing smiles with Duels is certainly a beautiful ideal. But we can achieve that ideal only after defeating Academia! That's why we have to destroy the enemy before us right now!"_

Before Yuya could respond, he suddenly doubled over as he felt an intense pain coming from his chest. Once this sensation passed, Yuya stood tall once more, but with his eyes now having the same color as Yuto's.

"My turn!" Yuya announced with Yuto's voice overlapping over his. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Phantom Knights Remembrance! Due to its effect, I can draw cards until I have five in my hand if all Monsters I controlled were destroyed during the previous turn! Then, I will Pendulum Summon once more by using my current Scale! Revive from the Extra Deck, Drumming Kong, Bubbulldog and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And come forth from my hand, Entermate Fireflux (Light/Insect/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600/LV: 4/SC: 5) and Entermate Tightrope Walker (Wind/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 900/LV: 4)!"

Yuya's previously destroyed Monsters returned to the field once more, accompanied by Fireflux and a Monster holding a balance pole on its hand while walking on top of a thin wire.

"That ability to constantly resurrect from the Extra Deck is truly irritating…" Edo muttered. "Still, even if you have brought out five Monsters at once, none of them is a match for my 3600 attack Dystopiaguy."

"I activate Tightrope Walker's effect." Yuya stated as Drumming Kong and Bubbulldog both jumped on each edge of Tightrope Walker's balance rod. "Once per turn, I can select two "Entermate" Monsters on the field and make the Level of one of them equal to the other's Level. I choose to give my Bubbulldog Drumming Kong's Level of 5 (Bubbulldog LV: 6→5). And now, I Overlay my two Level 5 Monsters!"

As Drumming Kong and Bubbulldog turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yuto chanted through Yuya.

"Tormented warrior thirsting for vengeance! Reap your enemies' souls with the wicked scythe forged in the depths of Hell and become the harbinger of damnation! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 5! Phantom Knights Rusted Scythe (Dark/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1200/R: 5/OU: 2)!"

A new Monster clad in a worn black cloak appeared on Yuya's field. It was wearing a cracked mask on its face and held a long scythe covered in rust in its bandaged arms, out of which sharp talons protruded. Finally, eerie blue flames surrounded its bottom part where its legs should be.

"Furthermore, I use the Level 4 Tightrope Walker and Fireflux to construct the Overlay Network once more!"

As the two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yuya and Yuto chanted together.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

Dark Rebellion appeared on Yuya's field, letting out a furious roar. Odd-Eyes also started howling loudly in response, while Yuya and Yuto felt a sharp pain in their chests for a brief amount of time. However, that sensation slowly subsided as Yuto focused back on the Duel, determined to win and eliminate Edo.

"You performed two consecutive Xyz Summons in a single turn?" Edo narrowed his eyes. "It appears you're finally getting serious, Sakaki Yuya. I didn't expected Sakaki Yusho's son to be able to Xyz Summon, but I guess it's not that far-fetched considering the fact that you both came from a different dimension."

"I activate Dark Rebellion's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit in order to halve Dystopiaguy's attack and add the amount lost to Dark Rebellion's attack!" Yuya declared. "Treason Discharge!"

The movable parts of Dark Rebellion's wings opened, unleashing streams of lightning that bound Dystopiaguy.

(Dystopiaguy ATK: 3600→1800, Dark Rebellion ATK: 2500→4300)

"You fool!" Edo sneered. "Have you already forgotten Dystopiaguy's effect!? Once per turn, when its attack changes, I can destroy a card on your field! Destroy his Dark Rebellion, Dystopiaguy! Noble Justice!"

"I won't let you!" Yuto shouted through Yuya. "I detach an Overlay Unit to activate Rusted Scythe's effect! Once during either player's turn, when a Monster would be destroyed either by battle or card effect, I can negate its destruction! Relay Spirit!"

A dark aura oozed out of Rusted Scythe's scythe, enveloping Dark Rebellion and preventing Dystopiaguy's wind tunnel from sucking it in.

"Damn!" Edo cursed. "So that's why you summoned both of them together, huh? It was all in order to prevent Dystopiaguy's effect from affecting your Monsters while your dragon would lower its attack."

"Furthermore, when this effect activated, Rusted Scythe gains attack equal to half the targeted Monster's original attack until the End Phase (Rusted Scythe ATK: 2600→3850)!" Yuya declared. "Then, I activate Dark Rebellion's effect once more by detaching its final Overlay Unit! Treason Discharge!"

Dark Rebellion unleashed its tendrils of lightning once more, forcing Dystopiaguy on its knees.

(Dystopiaguy ATK: 1800→900, Dark Rebellion ATK: 4300→5200)

"Battle!" Yuya and Yuto exclaimed together. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, destroy Destiny HERO Dystopiaguy! Lightning Disobey of Revolt!"

"I activate my Set Card, D–Soul!" Edo stated. "Through its effect, I can banish a "Destiny HERO" Monster from my Cemetery and add its attack to Dystopiaguy's until the End Phase! I choose to banish Dashguy (Dystopiaguy ATK: 900→3000)!"

Following Edo's words, Dark Rebellion struck Dystopiaguy with its tusks, sending both it and Edo tumbling backwards.

Edo – LP: 4000→1800

"What's this?" Yuya asked upon seeing that Dystopiaguy was still on the field. "Why wasn't your Monster destroyed?"

"That's because of Bloodstained Blade's second effect." Edo explained as he dusted himself off. "If the equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, I can prevent its destruction for the rest of this turn. However, Bloodstained Blade will be destroyed on the End Phase of the turn I activated this effect."

"In that case, since you received damage, Swing Cobra's Pendulum Effect activates, forcing you to send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard." Yuya then pointed at Dystopiaguy. "Now, Phantom Knights Rusted Scythe, attack Dystopiaguy once more! Vindictive Harvest!"

Rusted Scythe slashed at Dystopiaguy with its scythe, generating a shockwave that blew away a large number of the rubble surrounding the two Duelists.

Edo – LP: 1800→950

"Finally, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Dystopiaguy!" Yuya commanded his dragon as he jumped on Dark Rebellion's back, using it as a foothold to jump into one of the platforms and grab an Action Card from it. "Furthermore, I activate the Action Spell Hyper Booster, increasing Odd-Eyes' attack by 900 until the End Phase (Odd-Eyes ATK: 2500→3400)! And when my dragon battles a Level 5 or higher Monster, the battle damage is doubled! Reaction Force!"

The stream of energy that was emitted from Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's maw intensified as it struck Dystopiaguy, sending Edo skidding backwards.

Edo – LP: 950→150

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Yuya and Yuto said together. "At this moment, your Bloodstained Blade is destroyed and my Monsters' effects end, returning everyone's attack to normal (Dystopiaguy ATK: 3000→2800, Dark Rebellion ATK: 5200→2500, Odd-Eyes ATK: 3400→2500, Rusted Scythe ATK: 3850→2600)."

"…That's the way, Sakaki Yuya." Edo let out a smirk much to Yuya and Yuto's surprise. "Show me more of what you've got! The more you fight against me so ferociously, the more Academia's righteousness is proved! You understand too, right? That Duels are meant to serve as weapons against your enemies, not for an idiotic purpose like entertainment! The words of your father have no bearing here! Isn't that the case!?"

"That's…wrong!" Yuya shouted as Yuto's influence slowly receded, with his eyes returning to their normal color. "Dueling isn't a tool that is meant to bring sadness to others! Duels bring people together, allowing their souls to communicate with each other by exchanging words through them! And when the Duelists connect to each other, they can bring out a Duel's true potential and make everyone watching them smile from the bottom of their hearts! This is the ideal that my father and I believe in!"

"It seems like you're still intent on spouting nonsense." Edo said with a scathing tone. "In that case, I'll teach you that the ideals you treasure so much mean less than nothing in the face of overwhelming power! My turn! Draw! I activate Card of Demise, which enables me to draw five cards from my Deck at the cost of discarding my entire hand after five turns. Next, I activate Pot of Greed in order to draw two more cards from my Deck. Then, I summon Destiny HERO Vigilanteguy (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 500/LV: 2)!"

A Monster dressed in black clothes with a cape extending from its back, which wore a white mask with a V symbol embedded on it and held two long knives on its hands, appeared on Edo's field.

"I activate Vigilanteguy's effect, which allows me to fuse it and a "Destiny HERO" Monster in my hand or on my field!" Edo announced. "I fuse Vigilanteguy and Devilguy!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Edo chanted with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Hero driven by vengeance! Hero arising from the pits of the netherworld! Become one now, and reign over the land of the departed! Fusion Summon! Come on, Level 6! Destiny HERO Deadlyguy (Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2600/LV: 6)!"

A blue-colored Monster with several spikes protruding from its body, which had the face of a demon and a cape extending from its back, appeared on Edo's field.

"Furthermore, I activate the Spell Card D–Shock!" Edo declared. "Thanks to its effect, if I control a "Destiny HERO" Monster, I can negate the effects of all Monsters you control until the End Phase!"

 _"_ _Now you can't use Rusted Scythe's effect to protect one of your Monsters from destruction."_ Yuto pointed out _. "He's trying to steadily drive us into a corner before finishing us off. Damn Academia…"_

"I activate Deadlyguy's effect!" Edo stated. "By discarding a "Destiny HERO" Monster from my hand, I can send one "Destiny HERO" Monster from my Deck or hand to the Cemetery! I discard Doubleguy from my hand to send Departedguy from my Deck to the Graveyard! Then, due to Deadlyguy's effect, all "Destiny HERO" Monsters I control gain 200 attack for each "Destiny HERO" currently in my Cemetery until the End Phase! Since there are six such Monsters in my Cemetery, my Monsters gain 1200 attack (Dystopiaguy ATK: 2800→4000, Deadlyguy ATK: 2000→3200)!"

"Dystopiaguy's attack increased once more…" Yuya muttered. "Then, that means…"

"It's as you guessed." Edo smirked. "Since its attack changed, Dystopiaguy's effect activates, allowing me to destroy one card on your field! I choose to destroy your Rusted Scythe! Noble Justice!"

Dystopiaguy proceeded to suck Rusted Scythe into its palm, destroying it in the process.

"Battle!" Edo exclaimed. "Destiny Hero Dystopiaguy, destroy Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Dystopia Blow!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Phantom Knights Tenacity!" Yuya stated. "If I have a "Phantom Knights" Monster on my field or in my Graveyard, I can pay half my Life Points in order to reduce all damage I receive this turn to 0!"

Yuya – LP: 600→300

Following Yuya's words, Dystopiaguy punched straight through Odd-Eyes' chest, destroying it.

"It seems like you escaped death for this turn." Edo looked irritated. "However, your Monsters won't escape so easily! I banish Vigilanteguy from my Graveyard in order to activate its effect! When a "Destiny HERO" Monster I control destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, that Monster is banished! As such, your Pendulum Dragon can no longer revive! And finally, Destiny HERO Deadlyguy, destroy Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Dead Shock!"

"I activate my last Trap Card, Phantom Wing!" Yuya shouted. "Thanks to its effect, if a Monster I control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, it isn't destroyed and also gains 500 attack (Dark Rebellion ATK: 2500→3000)!"

"Since your Monster wasn't destroyed, I activate the effect of D–Shock in my Graveyard, banishing it in order to halve Dark Rebellion's attack (Dark Rebellion ATK: 3000→1500)!" Edo gleefully said. "I end my turn, with my Monsters' attack returning to normal (Dystopiaguy ATK: 4000→2800, Deadlyguy ATK: 3200→2000). Now, do you truly believe you can win this Duel, Sakaki Yuya? Before my Destiny Heroes, you are powerless to do anything. And when I take you down, it's your father's turn next!"

 _"_ _I won't forgive him…"_ Yuto appeared once more next to Yuya. _"That bastard has been hunting down my comrades in a manner similar to how he's been fighting us! How much more of this madness do we have to bear!?"_

"Yuto!" Yuya called out to him. "Calm down! Anger will get us nowhere!"

 _"_ _Right now, I'm regretting the fact that I ever went to the Standard Dimension!"_ Yuto resumed his tirade without paying heed to Yuya's words. _"If I had stayed here, I would have probably been able to protect Kaito's family and all my other comrades from Academia! But even though I can't change the past…I can at least take down the enemy before me and ensure he can't ever hurt anyone else!"_

"Stop it, Yuto!" Yuya shouted. "You can't—"

Yuya's next words were drowned by his scream as Yuto forcefully assumed control of Yuya's body once more, with Yuya's eyes turning grey once again.

"My turn!" Yuto announced through Yuya. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Phantom Knights Launch! By using this card and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as materials, I can Xyz Summon a Monster which is one Rank higher than it! Using Dark Rebellion, I reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

As Dark Rebellion and Phantom Knights Launch turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, both Yuya and Yuto chanted.

"From the depths of purgatory, dedicate your song of rebellion to the restless souls! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 5/OU: 2)!"

A new dragon which resembled Dark Rebellion, only with more armor on its body and larger wings, appeared on Yuya's field, letting out a resonant howl.

"I activate Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon's effect!" Yuya shouted. "Once per turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit from it in order to reduce a Level 5 or higher Monster's attack to 0 and add the same amount to Dark Requiem's attack until the End Phase! My target is Dystopiaguy! Do it, Dark Requiem! Requiem Salvation!"

Tendrils of darkness erupted from the orbs placed on Dark Requiem's wings, binding Dystopiaguy.

(Dystopiaguy ATK: 2800→0, Dark Requiem ATK: 3000→5800)

"Useless!" Edo said. "Since its attack was modified, Dystopiaguy's effect activates once more, allowing me to destroy your dragon! Noble Justice!"

"I detach my dragon's last Overlay Unit to activate its second effect!" Yuya declared. "Since a card or effect was activated that would destroy a card on the field, I can Special Summon an Xyz Monster from my Graveyard and negate that effect! Revive, Dark Rebellion!"

Following Yuya's words, Dark Rebellion returned to the field, with Dystopiaguy's wind tunnel shutting down.

"You managed to negate my effect and summon your dragon once again!?" Edo cried out in shock. "Curse you, Sakaki Yuya!"

"Battle!" Yuya and Yuto exclaimed together. "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon, destroy Destiny HERO Dystopiaguy and bring an end to this! Disaster Disobey of Requiem!"

As Dark Requiem rose to the sky and prepared to charge at Dystopiaguy, Edo grabbed an Action Card from nearby, but clicked his tongue upon seeing that it was Miracle.

"Damn, I can't use this…" Edo cursed as he looked at the last card in his hand. "And even if I use Deadlyguy's effect, the damage I will receive from this battle will surely reduce my Life Points to 0. There's no choice I guess… I send Destiny HERO Dynamiteguy from my hand to the Cemetery in order to activate its effect! When I'm about to receive battle damage while my Life Points are lower than my opponent's, that damage is negated and both players receive 1000 points of damage!"

"What!?"

Following Yuya's surprised cry, Dark Requiem pierced through Dystopiaguy, generating a large explosion that sent engulfed both players, with Yuya flying backwards and going through a nearby wall and Edo kneeling to the ground while struggling to remain still.

Yuya – LP: 300→0

Edo – LP: 150→0

Result: DRAW

While lying on top of the rubble, the last things Yuya heard were the voice of someone calling for him and several panicked voices calling for Edo. After that, he lost consciousness.

* * *

 _Several minutes back…_

Restrained by the Duel Anchor, Yukio was forced to follow his captor in an area a bit further away from the Spade Branch's building. After making sure they were far enough, the youth deactivated the Anchor, releasing Yukio.

"My apologies for the rough treatment, but I couldn't disobey my superior's orders." The youth addressed Yukio. "I'm not sure why, but he seems to have a fixation with Sakaki Yusho, so he couldn't restrain himself upon hearing his name. My goodness though, letting his emotions get the better of him, is that an attitude befitting a Commander? Truly, it's not enough to have a good mind; the main thing is to use it well."

"In contrast to your colleague's passionate attitude, you're pretty calm and composed." Yukio remarked. "Who are you?"

"Ah, that's right. I haven't given my name yet."

The youth discarded his cloak, revealing his features. He was a bespectacled, muscular young man with red hair spiking upwards and greyish yellow eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless, light brown military suit with a red sash around his waist and bandages around his wrists. Finally, a brown and gold shield-shaped Duel Disk was strapped on his left arm.

"My name is Amon Garam, second-in-command of Academia's forces in the Xyz Dimension." Amon introduced himself. "And unless I'm mistaken, you are Tachibana Yukio, a member of the infamous Lancers who have been causing Academia so much trouble recently."

"It looks like I don't need to introduce myself." Yukio smirked. "But if you're second-in-command and you addressed the guy back there as Commander, does that mean he is the Commander-in-Chief?"

"An astounding deduction." Amon said as he straightened his glasses. "Indeed, the man back there was Edo Phoenix, the leader of Academia's forces in the Xyz Dimension."

"Man, Yusho-san sure has enemies in high places…" Yukio sighed before scrutinizing Amon's face. "Have I…met you somewhere before? I swear your face reminds me of someone I know…"

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of encountering one another in the past." Amon said as he activated his Duel Disk. "In any case, I believe that's enough small talk. You and your peers are without a doubt Academia's enemies and an obstacle to our goal. Therefore, I will destroy you, Tachibana Yukio."

"You're welcome to try!" Yukio grinned as he also activated his Duel Disk. "However, countless Academia members can attest to the fact that I'm no pushover, Amon Garam! Now, let's do this!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

The rudimentary Action Field comprised of several glowing platforms appeared around the two Duelists.

[Duel!]

Both Yukio and Amon shouted together as the Action Cards spread across the field.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Amon – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Amon announced. "I summon Air Circulator (Wind/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 600/LV: 3)."

A small robot with a fan instead of a head appeared on Amon's field.

"Through Air Circulator's effect, I will shuffle two cards from my hand to my Deck and draw two new cards." Amon stated. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Assembly of the Brethren. Through its effect, I pay 1000 Life points in order to target one Level 4 or lower Monster on my field and Special Summon two Monsters with the same name as it from my Deck. However, I must skip my Battle Phase in exchange. Come, two more copies of Air Circulator."

Two more robots identical to the first one appeared on Amon's field, releasing an electrical discharge from their bodies that struck Amon and caused him to wince.

Amon – LP: 4000→3000

"I'm far from finished here." Amon declared. "I activate the Spell Card Offerings to the Sealed God, which enables me to destroy all Monsters on my field and gain Life Points equal to their combined Level multiplied by 200."

A crimson aura enveloped the three Air Circulators, destroying them and transferring their essence to Amon.

Amon – LP: 3000→4800

"Furthermore, Air Circulator's effect activates." Amon said. "When this card is destroyed, I can draw one card from my Deck. Since three copies of it were destroyed, I get to draw three cards. Finally, I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw!"

 _What is that guy planning?_ Yukio wondered while checking his hand. _Expect for his Set cards, he's left himself wide open._ _He summoned three Monsters at once, but seemed more interested in destroying them in order to draw more cards through their effect. I can't help but feel that's important somehow…_

"I can see it." Amon abruptly said, startling Yukio. "Your mind working overtime in an attempt to figure out my strategy, that is. Rest assured that all will be revealed to you in good time. Now as to whether you'll have the power to stand up to what's coming next…that remains to be seen."

"Aren't you one cool customer." Yukio remarked upon seeing Amon's relaxed and confident attitude. "In that case, let's see how you plan on withstanding this! Using the Scale 2 Wraith Magician and the Scale 5 Chimeric Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yukio, with his magicians rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 and 4!" Yukio declared. "Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come, Black Fang Magician (ATK: 1700/DEF: 800/LV: 4/SC: 8) and Tune Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 4/SC: 8)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Hoh, a Pendulum Summon?" Amon remarked with interest. "I had heard before that a bizarre summoning method that originated from Standard of all places was the Lancers' main weapon, but it's a different thing seeing it with your own eyes."

"And we're just getting started here." Yukio grinned. "Since it was Pendulum Summoned, Tune Magician's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon a "Magician" Pendulum Monster from my Deck with its effects negated. Come, Double Magician (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200/LV: 3/SC: 8)!"

The magician whose right half was colored green and his left was colored black appeared next to Yukio's other two Monsters.

"I activate Chimeric Magician's Pendulum Effect!" Yukio stated. "Once per turn, I can perform a Fusion Summon by using Monsters on my side of the field or in my hand as materials, but they are banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard! I will fuse Black Fang Magician and Double Magician!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Spellcaster with two minds inhabiting a single body! Spellcaster which wields the fang of darkness! Become one now to call forth the ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Starve Venemy Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 1)!"

The dragon which seemed like it had fused with a carnivorous plant appeared on Yukio's field.

"Next, I activate the Ritual Spell Arrival from the Different Dimension, tributing Tune Magician in order to Ritual Summon!"

Following Yukio's words, a futuristic altar with a gate-like construct appeared behind him. As it let out a bright light, Yukio chanted.

"Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 4! The eternal seeker of knowledge, Dowsing Magician (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500/LV: 4/SC: 5)!"

The magician dressed in navy blue robes and holding a staff resembling a dowsing rod emerged from the gate.

"Dowsing Magician's effect activates!" Yukio said. "Since it was summoned successfully, I will add Gunslinger Magician from my Deck to my hand! Then, I will banish Arrival from the Different Dimension to Special Summon Black Fang Magician from my banish zone and use it alongside Starve Venemy Dragon to perform a Contact Fusion!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted once more.

"Ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Spellcaster which wields the fang of darkness! Now become one, and sow terror in the hearts of those foolish enough to challenge you with your deadly poison! Contact Fusion! Appear now, Level 10! Dreadful Toxin Dragon (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2800/LV: 10/SC: 1)!"

The evolved form of Starve Venemy, which resembled a mix between a xenomorph and a carnivorous plant with four leaf-shaped wings, appeared on Yukio's field.

"From Pendulum came Fusion and Ritual, and after that Contact Fusion of all things?" Amon smirked. "Well, I expected as much for a member of the dueling group that has been constantly thwarting Academia's plans. It appears you are determined to finish things off on this turn."

"Damn straight I am!" Yukio exclaimed. "I don't know what you're plotting, but I won't give you the chance to make another move! Battle! Dreadful Toxin Dragon, attack Amon directly! Dreadful Toxic Tide!"

"Don't you know that a hasty strike usually misses its mark?" Amon smirked. "I activate the Trap Card Seal of Oblivion! Through its effect, I can send one "Sealed" Monster from my hand or Deck to the Graveyard to end the Battle Phase and draw one card from my deck! I choose to send Left Arm of the Sealed One from my Deck to the Graveyard!"

Several chains erupted from the ground following Amon's words, binding Yukio's Monsters.

"Left Arm of the Sealed One, you say…?" Yukio's eyes suddenly widened. "Don't tell me…the rumored Exodia!? But I thought that was merely a myth!"

Like every knowledgeable Duelist, Yukio had heard several rumors and theories about the fabled "Exodia" cards, which supposedly enabled the Duelist who gathered all five parts of it in his hand to automatically win any Duel. However, the only card out of the supposed five that had appeared back in Standard as part of the private collection of some millionaire was Sealed Exodia, the head piece. No matter how hard Duelists and enthusiasts had scoured the globe for any signs of the other four cards, they had been unable to discover them in the end. This led to the hypothesis that perhaps the other cards had never been developed in the first place, leaving Exodia forever incomplete. Despite that, however, Amon had just used one of the pieces that supposedly didn't exist, shocking Yukio.

"Oh, I assure you, Exodia is quite real." Amon said. "The reason why no-one had been able to discover all five pieces of it for so long was due to the fact that they had been scattered across the four dimensions. Two of them were in the Fusion Dimension, one in Synchro, one in Xyz and the last one was in Standard as I'm sure you're well aware. It took a lot of time and money to collect all five of them. Fortunately, I had both in abundance."

"Now I know who you remind me of…" Yukio said with half-lidded eyes. "You're the spitting image of Akaba Reiji when it comes to that insufferable 'higher than thou' attitude… In any case, if all five "Exodia" pieces need to be in your hand to use its effect, why did you discard one?"

"While Exodia can offer certain victory once its parts have been assembled, its user is essentially a sitting duck that is forced on the defensive while struggling to gather its five pieces." Amon began explaining. "However, a Duelist using a well-planned offense can easily break through an Exodia user's defenses and defeat them before they can gather its parts. That's why we came up with several alternative methods of utilizing Exodia in Academia. I'll make sure to thoroughly demonstrate them to you…if you can survive long enough that is. Now, if you're done, end your turn."

"I…end my turn." Yukio said through gritted teeth. "Now, let's see what this Exodia of yours can do."

"As you wish." Amon stated. "My turn! Draw! I summon Right Arm of the Sealed One (Dark/Spellcaster/ATK: 200/DEF: 300/LV: 1)!"

A muscular arm bound by a manacle appeared on Amon's field.

"The real deal starts from here." Amon let out a sly smile. "I release Right Arm of the Sealed One to bring forth Summoned God Exodia (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: ?/DEF: 0/LV: 10)!"

A massive Monster with brown-colored skin, which had broken chains dangling from its arms and legs and a golden ankh placed on the middle of its chest, appeared on Amon's field, howling loudly.

"Exodia…you say?" Yukio narrowed his eyes at the Monster. "So this is the Monster version of Exodia, huh? But…why is its attack unknown?"

"That's because Summoned God Exodia's attack is equal to the number of "Sealed" Monsters in my Graveyard multiplied by 1000." Amon declared. "Right now, there are two such pieces in my Graveyard, making Exodia's attack 2000 (Exodia ATK: ?→2000). Furthermore, I activate the Spell Card Foolish Burial in order to send Right Leg of the Sealed One to the Graveyard and increase my Monster's attack even further (Exodia ATK: 2000→3000)."

"So this Monster gets stronger every time a part is sent to the Graveyard then?" Yukio said. "That's certainly troublesome…"

"Battle!" Amon exclaimed. "Summoned God Exodia, attack Dowsing Magician!"

"I won't let you!" Yukio spotted an Action Card lying amidst some rubble and swiftly grabbed it. "I activate the Action Spell Evasion! Exodia's attack is negated!"

"Useless." Amon sneered. "Summoned God Exodia is unaffected by all card effects. Now, destroy his Monster, Exodia! Judgement of Creation – Exodo Blow!"

Exodia's hand was surrounded with golden energy as it unleashed a punch that obliterated Dowsing Magician, sending Yukio flying in the process.

Yukio – LP: 4000→2900

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Amon announced. "At this moment, Exodia's effect, which forces me to return one "Sealed" card from my Graveyard to my hand, activates. I choose to return the Right Arm back to my hand, reducing Exodia's attack by 1000 (Exodia ATK: 3000→2000)."

 _Damn, that Monster is packing quite a punch both figuratively and literally…_ Yukio thought as he got up. _Not only does it get stronger by sending Exodia parts to the Graveyard, it can also retrieve them during the End Phase, allowing Amon to potentially assemble the true Exodia at some point. I have to destroy that Monster as soon as possible. And since it's unaffected by card effects, that means I can only destroy it by battle!_

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! Using my already Set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from my Extra Deck, Dowsing Magician! And from my hand, come, Gunslinger Magician (ATK: 1800/DEF: 600/LV: 4/SC: 5)!"

Dowsing Magician returned to the field, accompanied by Gunslinger Magician.

"And now, my magicians' effects activate since they were Pendulum Summoned successfully!" Yukio stated. "I will add Violet Poison Magician from my Deck to my hand due to Dowsing Magician's effect, and due to Gunslinger Magician's effect, you'll receive 400 points of damage! Arcane Bullet!"

Two crimson bullets were shot out of Gunslinger Magician's guns, striking Amon squarely on the chest and causing him to stumble.

Amon – LP: 4800→4400

"At this moment, I activate my Continuous Trap, Exodo Flame." Amon declared. "Due to its effect, I can send a "Sealed" Monster from my hand or Deck to the Graveyard and return a Monster on the field back to the hand. I send Left Leg of the Sealed One from my Deck to my Graveyard in order to return Dowsing Magician back to your hand."

Following Amon's words, a blast of energy was shot out of his Trap, causing Dowsing Magician to vanish.

"And since another "Sealed" Monster was sent to the Graveyard, Exodia's attack increases by 1000 once more (Exodia ATK: 2000→3000)." Amon said.

"However, Dreadful Toxin Dragon is still stronger." Yukio pointed out. "Battle! Dreadful Toxin Dragon, attack Summoned God Exodia! Decaying Toxic Tide!"

"Do you really think I would let Exodia be destroyed so easily?" Amon sneered. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card Supremacy of the Sealed God. Due to its effect, once per turn, each "Sealed" and "Exodia" Monster I control cannot be destroyed by battle and all battle damage from battles involving them is halved."

A violet-colored stream of energy erupted from Dreadful Toxin Dragon's maw, which however failed to reach Exodia due to a golden-colored barrier which appeared around it. However, a few stray bolts struck Amon, who remained impassive though.

Amon – LP: 4400→4300

"Tch." Yukio clicked his tongue in irritation. "You were able to protect Exodia, huh? And thanks to that Continuous Trap, you can keep sending its pieces to the Graveyard, powering up Exodia and removing my Monsters at the same time. That's one nasty combo for sure…"

"I believe I mentioned before that Academia came up with several ways to utilize Exodia to its full potential." Amon smirked. "If you're stumped by this level of tactics, you stand no chance against me."

"Truly, you're just like Akaba Reiji…" Yukio sighed. "I Set a Monster, place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Amon announced. "Draw! I activate Exodo Flame's effect once more, sending Sealed Exodia from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to return your Dreadful Toxin Dragon back to the Extra Deck."

Another blast of energy erupted from Amon's Trap, vaporizing Dreadful Toxin Dragon.

"And of course, Exodia's attack increases once more (Exodia ATK: 3000→4000)." Amon pointed out. "Now, battle! Summoned God Exodia, destroy Gunslinger Magician! Judgement of Creation – Exodo Blow!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Vanishing Act!" Yukio abruptly declared. "Due to its effect, I can tribute Gunslinger Magician in order to end the Battle Phase!"

"Nicely dodged." Amon praised Yukio. "However, you're not in the clear yet. I activate one of my face-downs, the Continuous Spell Card Curse of the Sealed God. Due to its effect, whenever a face-up attack position "Sealed" or "Exodia" Monster failed to inflict damage to my opponent's Life Points, I can inflict 500 points of damage to them. Take this!"

A sandstorm suddenly enveloped Yukio, sending him crashing to a nearby wall.

Yukio – LP: 2900→2400

"I end my turn with this." Amon stated. "At this moment, the effect of Exodia activates once more. I will return Sealed Exodia to my hand through it (Exodia ATK: 4000→3000)."

 _His combo is becoming fiercer with each passing turn._ Yukio thought. _And all five "Sealed" pieces are in his hand or Graveyard now. If I don't somehow destroy Exodia soon, I'll be driven into a corner I won't be able to escape from._

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Foresight Draw. Through its effect, I will send all cards in my hand to the Graveyard first. Then, I will guess what type the top card of my Deck is. If I guess correctly, I can draw five cards from my Deck; otherwise, I will have to send the five top cards of my Deck to the Graveyard and skip my next Draw Phase. I guess that my top card is a Trap Card. Now, draw!"

Yukio checked his top card and revealed it with a smirk on his face.

"It looks like I was correct, so I draw five cards. Next, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Emergency Oscillation, destroying both cards on my Pendulum Zones in order to draw two more cards from my Deck. Then, I use the Scale 1 Accel Magician and the Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician in order to set the Pendulum Scale once more!"

The two columns of light reappeared on Yukio's sides, with his two new magicians rising to their top.

"I activate Dragonpit Magician's Pendulum Effect, which allows me to discard a Pendulum Monster from my hand in order to destroy a Spell or Trap Card on the field!" Yukio declared. "I choose to discard Iris Magician in order to destroy Supremacy of the Sealed God!"

A beam of energy was generated from Dragonpit Magician's staff, destroying Amon's Trap.

"With my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7!" Yukio stated. "Pendulum Summon! Return to my side, Gunslinger Magician, Chimeric Magician (ATK: 1100/DEF: 1300/LV: 3/SC: 5) and Wraith Magician (ATK: 1700/DEF: 2100/LV: 5/SC: 2)!"

Three beams of energy erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Yukio's previously destroyed Monsters.

"And due to my Monsters' effects, I add Fusion from my Deck to my hand, Special Summon Dowsing Magician from my Graveyard with its effects negated and inflict 400 points of damage to you!"

Following Yukio's words, Dowsing Magician returned to the field while Gunslinger Magician shot Amon once more, causing him to stumble.

Amon – LP: 4300→3900

"Now, it's time to bring down Exodia!" Yukio declared. "I activate the Spell Card Fusion, fusing Chimeric Magician and Violet Poison Magician on my field!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Arcane master of poisons! Spellcaster with the chimeric body! Gather your power now under the baton's guidance! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 7! The warrior whose song echoes across the battlefield, Harmonious Melody Paladin (ATK: 2700/DEF: 1800/LV: 7/SC: 8)!"

The spellcaster clad in a violet robe with several armor pieces on it, which held a baton-shaped wand and a musical sheet on its hands, appeared on Yukio's field.

"I can't tell how you intend to bring down Exodia with that Monster, but I'm not about to let you try just like that." Amon stated. "I activate Exodo Flame's effect once more, sending Right Arm of the Sealed One to the Graveyard in order to return your Fusion Monster back to the Extra Deck."

"At this moment, I activate the Counter Trap, Anti-Magic Spear Gae Dearg, from my hand!" Yukio abruptly stated. "This card can be activated from my hand if I control a Spellcaster-type Monster! As for its effect, it allows me to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card you control and destroy it! As such, Exodo Flame is destroyed!"

A crimson spear suddenly appeared on the field, piercing through Amon's Trap and destroying it.

"You may have destroyed my Trap, but since a "Sealed" Monster was sent to the Graveyard, Exodia's attack increases once more (Exodia ATK: 3000→4000)." Amon said. "Now, what will your next move be?"

"I activate Harmonious Melody Paladin's effect, targeting itself in order to make its attack equal to that of all Pendulum Monsters on my field!" Yukio stated. "In exchange, only Harmonious Melody Paladin can attack on this turn's Battle Phase! Symphonic Reinforcement!"

Several streams of energy emerged from Dowsing Magician, Wraith Magician and Gunslinger Magician, converging all on Harmonious Melody Paladin's body as it directed them with its baton-shaped wand.

(Harmonious Melody Paladin ATK: 2700→8100)

"An attack of 8100?" Amon frowned. "This might be a cause for concern…"

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Harmonious Melody Paladin, destroy Summoned God Exodia and end this! Fantasia Concerto!"

A large sound wave erupted from the paladin's wand, heading straight for Exodia.

"You may be able to destroy Exodia, but I won't allow you to defeat me so easily." Amon stated. "If a "Sealed" or "Exodia" Monster would be destroyed as a result of battle, I can banish Supremacy of the Sealed God from my Graveyard to halve the battle damage and immediately end the Battle Phase."

Following Amon's words, Harmonious Melody Paladin's soundwave enveloped Exodia, causing it to disintegrate into small particles of sand and sending Amon tumbling backwards.

Amon – LP: 3900→1850

"Furthermore, when Summoned God Exodia is destroyed, I can reveal any number of "Sealed" cards in my hand and draw one card from my Deck for each." Amon said as he straightened his glasses after getting up. "Since I only have Sealed Exodia, I get to draw one card from my Deck."

"In that case, I place one card face-down and end my turn, with Harmonious Melody Paladin's attack returning to normal (Harmonious Melody Paladin ATK: 8100→2700)." Yukio then smiled. "Your unstoppable Exodia didn't prove to be so unstoppable after all. What do you have to say now?"

Unexpectedly, Amon laughed.

"Well, I can only praise you for overcoming my lethal combo, something which only a select few have done in the past. However, don't misunderstand things. What you just defeated was only one aspect of Exodia. I still have several ways in which I can utilize it in order to defeat you as I believe I've already mentioned. Let me give you another glimpse into Exodia's true potential. My turn! Draw! By returning all Monsters in my Graveyard back to my Deck, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Descend now, Exodius the Ultimate Sealed God (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: ?/DEF: 0/LV: 10)!"

A Monster similar to Exodia, with the exception of its black torso, light brown skin and lack of broken chains appeared on Amon's field.

"Exodius…?" Yukio's expression hardened at the sight of the new Monster. "Is that yet another form of Exodia? And its attack is also unknown…"

"I activate the Spell Card Blessings of the Sealed God." Amon announced. "If I control a Level 10 Monster on my field, I can add two "Sealed God" Spell or Trap Cards from my Deck to my hand. Then, I will activate one of them, the Spell Card Fury of the Sealed God. Due to its effect, if I control a Level 10 "Exodia" or "Sealed" Monster, I can destroy all cards on my opponent's field!"

"What!?" Yukio cried out in shock. "All cards on my field!?"

Several streams of energy suddenly erupted from the ground, vaporizing all of Yukio's cards and leaving his field bare.

"Battle!" Amon exclaimed. "Exodius, attack Tachibana Yukio directly. At this moment, the effect of Exodius activates since it declared an attack, allowing me to send a Monster from my hand or Deck to the Graveyard. I choose to send Right Arm of the Sealed One from my Deck to the Graveyard. And for each Normal Monster in my Graveyard, Exodius gains 1000 attack (Exodius ATK: ?→1000). Go, Exodius! Clash of Heaven and Earth – Exodo Blast!"

Exodius unleashed a crimson wave coated in black lightning towards Yukio, sending him skidding backwards.

Yukio – LP: 2400→1400

"So Exodius has a similar effect to Summoned God Exodia, huh…?" Yukio muttered as he got up. "In that case, it must be connected to the original's instant win effect in some manner as well…"

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Amon stated. "It seems the tables have turned once more. Do you feel confident enough to overcome Exodius as well even though your field is currently bare? In any case, I suppose it should be interesting to see if your time or your Life Points will run out first while confronting it."

"I guess I have to do it somehow." Yukio grinned. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Pre-Preparation of Rites, which allows me to add a Ritual Monster and its corresponding Ritual Card from my Deck to my hand! I choose to add Karma Manifestation and Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon from my Deck to my hand! Then, I activate Karma Manifestation, offering Wraith Magician and Chimeric Magician in my Extra Deck in order to Ritual Summon!"

The altar with three dragon statues surrounding it appeared on the field, with Yukio's two Monsters turning into particles and being absorbed by the right-most statue. As a pillar of blue flames erupted from the altar, Yukio chanted.

"Ruthless dragon which dwells within the threads of destiny! With the ancient ritual, be revived in this battlefield and eliminate all those who defy you! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

The dragon covered in blue-colored armor with silver wings protruding from its back appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a resonant howl. Upon summoning his dragon, Yukio felt a slight pain in his chest, but ignored and turned his gaze back to Amon.

"I activate Chaos Karma's effect!" Yukio declared. "Once per turn, I can destroy a Level 5 or higher Monster my opponent controls and inflict half its attack of defense as damage to them! I choose to destroy Exodius! Atropos Slash!"

"That won't be happening." Amon smirked. "Exodius is unaffected by my opponent's card effects."

"In that case, I will destroy it through battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Go, Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon! Destroy Exodius! Samsara Breath!"

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Sealed God's Authority." Amon stated. "Through it, I can activate the effect of Exodius when it's targeted for an attack by an opponent's Monster. Furthermore, Exodius cannot be destroyed by that battle. I choose to send Left Arm of the Sealed One to the Graveyard, further increasing my Monster's attack (Exodius ATK: 1000→2000)."

Exodius was engulfed by Chaos Karma's azure flames, but wasn't destroyed by them and simply swept them aside with its arm. However, several embers struck Amon's body, causing him to hiss.

Amon – LP: 1850→1050

Upon seeing that his attack had failed to destroy Exodius, Yukio started running in search of an Action Card. However, just as he spotted one, Amon suddenly appeared before him, kicking him in the stomach with such strength that almost caused him to black out and sending him flying backwards.

"Sorry, but you already had your chance." Amon said with a sly smile as he waved the Action Card in front of Yukio in a playful manner. "I'm afraid giving you a second one is out of the question."

"Aren't you…quite the harsh fellow…" Yukio coughed as he got up. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Amon announced. "Draw! Go, Exodius! Attack Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon! And Exodius's effect activates once again, enabling me to send Left Leg of the Sealed God from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to further increase its attack (Exodius ATK: 2000→3000). Clash of Heaven and Earth – Exodo Blast!"

"I activate my Continuous Trap, Supreme King's Armor, and equip to Chaos Karma!" Yukio stated. "Thanks to its effect, Chaos Karma cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects as long as it's equipped with it!"

"At this moment, I activate the second effect of Curse of the Sealed God." Amon declared. "By sending this card to the Graveyard the first time a "Sealed" or "Exodia" Monster battles an opponent's Monster, I can multiply the battle damage by an amount equal to the number of "Sealed" cards in my Graveyard. Since I have three, the battle damage will be tripled."

Several armor pieces with glowing green lines attached themselves to Chaos Karma's body, generating a barrier that shielded it from Exodius's blast, although the ensuing shockwave sent Yukio skidding backwards.

Yukio – LP: 1400→800

"This will finish you, Tachibana Yukio." Amon grinned. "I activate the Action Spell Wonder Chance in order to allow Exodius to attack a second time. And of course, Exodius's effect enables to send another Monster to the Graveyard. I choose to send Right Leg of the Sealed One, further increasing Exodius's attack (Exodius ATK: 3000→4000). Go, Exodius! Attack Chaos Karma once more! Clash of Heaven and Earth – Exodo Blast!"

"Like Hell I'll let you!"

As the crimson wave of energy approached his dragon, Yukio jumped on its tail, with Chaos Karma launching him in the air towards one of the highest platforms. Upon landing on top of it, Yukio grabbed the Action Card placed there.

"I activate the Action Spell Grand Miracle!" Yukio said. "Due to its effect, all Monsters on my field cannot be destroyed as a result of battle for this turn and all battle damage is halved!"

Following Yukio's words, Chaos Karma flew in front of him and opened its wings wide to shield him from the incoming shockwave resulting from Exodius's attack.

Yukio – LP: 800→200

"And thanks to the second effect of Grand Miracle, I get to draw one card from my Deck for each Monster I control that battled this turn at the Battle Phase's end." Yukio stated. "Since only Chaos Karma battled, I draw one card."

"It seems like you evaded Exodius's wrath for now." Amon said. "However, that doesn't change the fact that you've almost run out of time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Surely you must have at least suspected it, no?" Amon smirked. "The fact that there's more to Exodius's power than meets the eye, that is. Since we're so close to the finish, I guess it doesn't really matter if I reveal its full secrets. When all five pieces of Exodia have been sent to the Graveyard through Exodius's effect—I automatically win the Duel."

"What…did you say…?" Yukio was astonished. "Kuh, to think that you could gain access to Exodia's instant win condition in such a manner… There are four pieces currently in your Graveyard, which means…"

"It means that when Exodius attacks you again during my next turn, I can send the last part of Exodia in the Graveyard and win this Duel." Amon completed Yukio's sentence. "I really wouldn't want to be in your position right now, Tachibana Yukio. I end my turn. Now, begin your last turn and try to make it count."

"I don't need you to tell me that…" Yukio grumbled. "My turn! Draw! Alright, here goes nothing! This will be the final attack, Amon Garam! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Prelati's Spellbook! Through its effect, I can Special Summon two Level 4 or lower Spellcaster-type Monsters from my Deck! However, their attack and defense become 0, their Level becomes one and I cannot Special Summon any other Monsters for this turn! Come, Dragonpulse Magician (ATK: 1800→0/DEF: 900→0/LV: 4→1/SC: 1) and Destiny Magician (ATK: 1800→0/DEF: 500→0/LV: 4→1/SC: 1)!"

A large grimoire appeared on Yukio's field, out of which emerged his two magicians.

"You summoned two Monsters with 0 attack and defense while also sealing your Special Summoning for the rest of this turn to do so?" Amon seemed somewhat puzzled. "What are you plotting?"

"You're about to find out." Yukio smirked. "I activate the Spell Card Supreme King Covenant! Due to its effect, I can equip two Pendulum Monsters on my field to a Level 7 or higher Dragon-type Monster I control as Equip Spell Cards and increase its attack by an amount equal to those Monsters' original attack! I will equip Dragonpulse Magician and Destiny Magician to Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon!"

The two magicians turned into streams of energy and were absorbed into Chaos Karma's wings, which let out a radiant glow as a result.

(Chaos Karma ATK: 2800→6400)

"An attack of 6400?" Amon's eyes opened wide. "You actually managed to surpass Exodius's attack?"

"Now, the finale!" Yukio exclaimed. "Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon, attack Exodius the Ultimate Sealed God! Samsara Breath!"

"I'm afraid that's not good enough!" Amon shouted. "I discard Pharaonic Defender (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2200/LV: 4) in order to prevent Exodius from being destroyed by battle and reduce all damage to 0! It's your loss, Tachibana Yukio!"

"No, not yet!" Yukio shouted. "I banish Anti-Magic Spear Gae Dearg from my Graveyard in order to negate the activation of Pharaonic Defender's effect! As such, the attack resumes normally!"

Exodius was enveloped by Chaos Karma's flames and was destroyed, sending Amon flying backwards.

Amon – LP: 1050→0

Yukio: WIN

Before Yukio had time to rejoice for his victory, a loud explosion coming from the place he had left Yuya caught his attention.

"Yuya!"

"Edo!"

Both Yukio and Amon rushed towards the location where Edo and Yuya had been dueling, concerned for their respective comrades. Upon arriving there, Amon rushed to Edo, who was kneeling on the ground, while Yukio froze upon seeing Yuya lying on top of a pile of debris, seemingly unconscious…or worse.

"Oi, Yuya! Hang in there!"

Yukio quickly lifted his friend from the ground, checking for any signs of injuries. Fortunately, apart from a few bruises, he seemed fine. However, at that moment, two jeeps carrying several Academia students arrived on the scene, making the situation quite precarious for the two Lancers as they moved on them in a menacing manner.

"You had to fall unconscious now of all times…" Yukio complained as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "So, like always, I guess I have to save our sorry hides."

Following Yukio's words, a large flash of light was emitted from his Duel Disk, temporarily blinding the Academia students. Taking advantage of the distraction, Yukio attached his Duel Anchor on the top of a nearby building and shot upwards, using it as a makeshift grapnel gun. By the time the Academia students regained their bearings, the two youths were gone.

"Why are you standing there gaping?" Amon addressed the Academia troops before turning to two Duelists who were dressed differently than the rest in formal military outfits. "You two, go after them. Make sure to capture them no matter what, but don't card them yet. They might have information regarding the remnants of the Resistance."

The two Duelists simply nodded and followed after Yuya and Yukio's trial.

"As for the rest of you, form a defensive perimeter around this place at once." Amon ordered the Academia students. "This position is too exposed and I don't want us receiving any surprise attacks. And one of you, hurry back to base and inform the Professor that members of the Lancers have appeared in Heartland."

"Belay that last order." Edo abruptly said as he got up. "The Professor doesn't need to find out about that yet. We'll deal with the Lancers on our own."

"Have you forgotten the Professor's orders, Edo?" Amon narrowed his eyes at the Commander-in-Chief. "Any and all sightings of the Lancers are to be reported immediately to the higher-ups. They are currently our number one enemy, hindering the completion of the Arc Area Project with their actions, and need to be dealt with decisively."

"I know that." Edo responded. "However, that was before I found out Sakaki Yusho's son was a member of these Lancers. This changes things."

"How exactly?" Amon asked. "To begin with, why are you so obsessed with Sakaki Yusho?"

"He…rejected my, no, our way of Dueling, insisting that Duels should only be used to bring smiles to everyone after defeating me in a Duel." Edo said through gritted teeth. "And to add insult to injury…I was forced to end my match with his son, who was spouting the same nonsense as him, in a draw…"

"He tied against you?" Amon's eyes widened slightly. "How did that happen?"

Needless to say, Amon was shocked. Although he wasn't on the level of Duelists like Kaiser Ryo, Yuri or that mysterious and eerie Duelist only known as Nightshroud, Edo was a powerful Duelist in his own right. While his defeat at Sakaki Yusho's hands could be excused since the man was seemingly a pro Duelist back in Standard, it was quite astounding that he would be forced into a tie against Sakaki Yuya.

"I have to defeat Sakaki Yuya with my own hands no matter what." Edo continued speaking. "That's the only way I can get rid of this restlessness inside of me and prove once and for all that Academia's teachings are the absolute truth… But I won't get that chance if the Professor dispatches additional reinforcements in order to hunt down the Lancers. That's why I need you to cooperate with me here, Amon."

From his words just now, Amon finally understood the core of the issue. Having been next to Edo for quite some time ever since they were mere students, he was aware that he was a person with a rigid set of values and a simplistic outlook on good and evil. Something must have happened to him during the Duel against Sakaki Yusho that challenged these values and shook him greatly, causing a seed of doubt to blossom inside of him. And the Duel against Sakaki Yuya had apparently further aggravated the problem, hence why Edo desperately sought to defeat him and clear all hesitations from his mind once and for all.

Amon let out a deep sigh once more. Why did he have to get stuck with such a troublesome superior? If his outlook on life was a bit broader, Edo would have spared himself a lot of agony. Still, he couldn't blame him for wanting to defend his and Academia's beliefs. That passion of his in whatever he set out to accomplish was what inspired the rest of their subordinates after all.

"…Alright, Edo, we'll do it your way." Amon eventually said. "But if I judge at any point that the situation is spiraling out of control, I will contact the Professor and ask for assistance…if that idiot Noroma doesn't beat me to it first of course. And you'd better notify the other guy of your intentions too."

"Right, we have that guy to consult too…" Edo then smiled. "In any case, thank you, Amon. I owe you one."

"I know. And don't think I'll let you forget that any time soon."

As Amon left to give more instructions to the troops, Edo pulled out a Smile World card which had been torn in half, leaving only the bottom part. Gazing at the damaged card, Edo couldn't help but recall his Duel with Sakaki Yusho…a Duel where he actually smiled even though he was defeated. And that was unacceptable for him. He was a loyal follower of the Professor, dedicated to the completion of the Arc Area Project. There was no room in his heart for such weak sentiments. As such, they had to be purged as swiftly as possible.

"Sakaki Yusho… Sakaki Yuya…" Edo muttered. "No matter what, I swear I'll defeat both of you when our paths cross again…"

* * *

Card Corner

 **Entermate Tightrope Walker**

ATK: 1500, DEF: 900, LV: 4

Wind/Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can target two "Entermate" Monsters you control; make the Level of one of them equal to the other's Level.

 **Phantom Knights Rusted Scythe**

ATK: 2600, DEF: 1200, R: 5

Dark/Warrior/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 5 Monsters

Monster Effect: Once during either player's turn, if a Monster on the field would be destroyed as a result of battle or due to a card effect, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card to prevent its destruction. This card then gains ATK equal to half the targeted Monster's original ATK until the End Phase.

 **Destiny HERO Vigilanteguy**

ATK: 600, DEF: 500, LV: 2

Dark/Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can perform a Fusion Summon by using this card and a "Destiny HERO" Monster in your hand or on your field. If a "Destiny HERO" Monster you control destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to banish the destroyed Monster.

 **Pharaonic Defender**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2200, LV: 4

Light/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: If a "Sealed" or "Exodia" Monster you control battles an opponent's Monster, you can discard this card from your hand; that Monster isn't destroyed by that battle and all battle damage you receive is reduced to 0. While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot target "Sealed" or "Exodia" Monsters for attacks.

 **D–Hyper Spirit**

Normal Spell Card

If you control no "Destiny HERO" Monsters, you can special summon a Level 4 or lower "Destiny HERO" Monster from your hand. If you control two or more "Destiny HERO" Monsters, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to Normal Summon an additional "Destiny HERO" Monster on this turn.

 **D–Bloodstained Blade**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card only to a "Destiny HERO" Monster you control. The equipped Monster gains 400 ATK, and whenever it destroys an opponent's Monster through battle, it gains an additional 400 attack. During either player's turn, if the equipped Monster would be destroyed as a result of battle, you can prevent its destruction until the end of the Battle Phase. At the End Phase of the turn you use this effect, destroy this card.

 **Phantom Knights Remembrance**

Normal Spell Card

If all Monsters you controlled were destroyed during your previous turn, you can draw cards until you have five in your hand. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to target a "Phantom Knights" card in your Graveyard or banish zone; return it to your hand.

 **Hyper Booster**

Action Spell

Increase the ATK of one Monster on the field by 900 until the End Phase.

 **D–Shock**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a face-up "Destiny HERO" Monster, you can negate the effects of all face-up Monsters your opponent controls until the End Phase. When a "Destiny HERO" Monster you control fails to destroy an opponent's Monster through battle, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to halve the opposing Monster's ATK.

 **Assembly of the Brethren**

Normal Spell Card

Target one Level 4 or lower Monster you control; pay 1000 Life Points and Special Summon two Monsters with the same name as it from your Deck. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activated this card.

 **Offerings to the Sealed God**

Normal Spell Card

Destroy all Monsters you control and gain Life Points equal to their combined Level multiplied by 200.

 **Curse of the Sealed God**

Normal Spell Card

If an attack position "Sealed" or "Exodia" Monster failed to inflict battle damage to your opponent during the Battle Phase, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for each such Monster. The first time a "Sealed" or "Exodia" Monster you control battles an opponent's Monster, you can send this card to the Graveyard to multiply the damage by a number equal to the number of "Sealed" Monsters in your Graveyard.

 **Blessings of the Sealed God**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a Level 10 Monster, add two "Sealed God" Spell and/or Trap Cards from your Deck to your hand.

 **Fury of the Sealed God**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a Level 10 "Sealed" or "Exodia" Monster, destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect.

 **Sealed God's Authority**

Quick-Play Spell Card

When an "Exodius the Ultimate Sealed God" you control is targeted for an attack by your opponent's Monster, you can activate Exodius's effect and also make it unable to be destroyed by that battle.

 **Grand Miracle**

Action Spell

All Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle and battle damage from battles involving them is halved for this turn. At the Battle Phase's end, draw one card for each Monster you control that battled this turn.

 **Supreme King Covenant**

Normal Spell Card

Target two Pendulum Monsters and one Level/Rank 7 or higher Dragon-type Monster on your field; equip the first targets to the second target as Equip Spell Cards. The equipped Monster gains ATK equal to these Pendulum Monsters' original ATK. If the equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can destroy one of the equipped cards, but receive damage equal to half that card's ATK. During the End Phase of the turn where the equipped Monster has no Pendulum Monsters equipped to it, banish it.

 **Phantom Knights Tenacity**

Normal Trap Card

If you have a "Phantom Knights" Monster face-up in your field or in your Graveyard, you can pay half your Life Points to reduce all battle damage you receive this turn to 0. If a "Phantom Knights" Monster you control would be destroyed as a result of battle, you can banish this card from the Graveyard to prevent its destruction.

 **Seal of Oblivion**

Normal Trap Card

During your opponent's Battle Phase, you can send one "Sealed" Monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard in order to draw one card and end the Battle Phase.

 **Supremacy of the Sealed God**

Continuous Trap Card

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the first time each "Sealed" or "Exodia" Monster you control would be destroyed as a result of battle, it's not destroyed and all battle damage from battles involving them is halved. If a "Sealed" or "Exodia" Monster is destroyed as a result of battle while this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish it to halve the battle damage and end the Battle Phase.

 **Anti-Magic Spear Gae Dearg**

Counter Trap Card

If your opponent activates a Spell or a Trap Card, you can negate its activation and destroy it. This card can be activated from your hand if you control a Spellcaster-type Monster. When an opponent's Monster activates its effect, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to negate that effect's activation.

 **And that was Chapter 24. As I mentioned in the previous chapter, one character from ZEXAL would make their return here, with that character being Byron Arclight, better known as Tron, the secondary antagonist of ZEXAL's first arc. Of course, he's in his normal adult form since there are no Barians here. He acts as the overseer of the Duel Lodge, since I always thought it was quite strange that Sayaka and Allen, two teenagers, seemed to be the ones running things there, and will mostly play a support role. I'm currently wavering over whether I should have him Duel at some point, but if he does, he'll probably use a different Deck compared to his ZEXAL counterpart since the Heraldic Beasts focus more on anti-Xyz tactics, apart from being Numbers.**

 **Amon Garam from GX also makes a return here as the vice-commander of Academia's army in the Xyz Dimension. The main reason I included him was because I wished to pit Yukio against an Exodia Duelist, since Exodia never appeared again after the conclusion of GX, which was a shame. In contrast to Daichi, who was a minor character for Serena to trample over, he will have a larger role in the upcoming events.**

 **Regarding the Duels featured here, I wish to point out first that I slightly changed Destiny HERO Divineguy's effect and that Exodius uses its OCG effects with the inclusion of being unable to be affected by the opponent's card effects, so I hope everyone isn't confused by that. As for why I included the Yuya vs Edo Duel here, it was because I wished to expand and change it a bit in order to show a bit more of Yuto's Deck along with more of Edo's Destiny HERO Monsters.**

 **That's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Greetings, community. Before we start, I would like to a respond to a Guest review I received. Sho (Syrus) and Shark will probably not appear in this story since there are already too many characters and it's hard to do them all justice as it is. As for Toon Monsters appearing, I'll consider it, although I've closely associated them with Pegasus so the idea of another character using them doesn't feel right to me. And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 – Heroic Showdown**

"Haven't you found anything yet, Byron-san?"

"…Even if you ask me so every five seconds, that doesn't mean the results will come out sooner. Have a little more patience, Shun."

Byron replied with a weary look while typing on his computer, his eyes glued on the screen. Currently, he, Shun, Gongenzaka, Serena, Sawatari, Allen and Sayaka were in a hidden area underneath the Duel Lodge, which served as a sort of makeshift laboratory for Byron. The members of the Lancers had been astonished upon entering this secret base-like place, which looked like it had come straight out of an espionage movie. After all, the highly advanced equipment surrounding them looked totally out of place compared to the traditional feel of the dojo.

"What are we doing here again so early in the morning?" Sawatari complained as he stifled a yawn. "I need my beauty sleep if I am to remain in tip-top shape."

"Do you really have such a short attention span, Sawatari?" Gongenzaka shook his head in exasperation. "We were discussing this only minutes ago. Kurosaki wants to track down Kaito in order to persuade him to rejoin the Resistance and participate in some sort of operation he's planning."

"Good luck with that…" Serena sighed upon remembering Kaito's overly belligerent attitude, and then frowned. "Still, am I the only one concerned over the fact that Yukio and Yuya aren't back yet? They should have returned from the Clover Branch by now since they left so early. What if something happened to them on the way there?"

"Don't worry about these two." Shun reassured Serena. "They're as tough as they come and among the most skilled Duelists of our group. Even if they encountered Academia's agents, they should have no problem against them. More importantly, have you still not located Kaito, Byron-san?"

"Say this one more time and I swear I'll throttle you." Byron shot a nasty look at Shun. "It's not exactly a simple process to track down Kaito's Duel Disk signal. I have to make sure Academia's surveillance doesn't pick up my unmanned drone or any communications coming from it, or else they might be able to track us down here. Moreover, unless Kaito is dueling, the signal of his Disk will be too weak to pick up unless the drone is extremely close to him. And considering the size of Heartland, this could take a while. So please stop pestering me and let me do my job here."

"Even if he's changed a bit, Shun's impatient attitude remains the same as always." Allen let out a toothy grin. "It's both reassuring and annoying at the same time."

Before Shun could respond, a loud beep was heard as the monitor started blinking.

"Got him!" Byron exclaimed in an enthusiastic manner as he almost slammed his face on the screen. "He's currently dueling in the northwest quadrant of Heartland's former commercial area. It's not too far from here, so you should be able to reach him before he finishes his Duel and takes his leave."

"Then what are waiting for?" Sayaka said. "Let's go there. I'm sure that if we just speak to him, Kaito will see reason."

"That doesn't sound like the Kaito I've come to know…" Allen muttered under his breath. "But more importantly, you're coming too, Sayaka? I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. Someone should stay here and protect the Duel Lodge."

"No, I'm coming along as well." Sayaka insisted. "I…also have to do everything I can for my comrades. I don't want to have any more regrets…"

Allen looked uncertain, but Serena spoke at that point.

"Let her tag along. What's the harm? If it comes down to it, we'll make sure to keep her safe."

"Ah… Thank you…Serena…"

Sayaka expressed her gratitude to the indigo-haired girl, although she had a complicated expression on her face as well. It appeared Serena's uncanny resemblance to Ruri was still a source of bewilderment and uncertainty for Sayaka.

"In any case, since we're all committed to this, let's get a move on." Shun said. "If we miss Kaito now, who knows when we'll have the chance to approach him again?"

The Lancers and Resistance members all nodded wordlessly and ran outside, leaving Byron alone in his laboratory. As the older man leaned back on his chair, he let out a sigh.

"Will you really be able to reach Kaito, Shun?" Byron wondered. "The scar in his heart is far deeper than you can imagine. And regardless of whether you succeed or fail, if you're still willing to go through with this mission of yours, you'll have a much bigger obstacle to overcome…"

Byron narrowed his eyes as he started at the image of a hi-tech fortress-shaped building depicted on his monitor…

* * *

 _At the ruins of Heartland…_

"Come on, Yuya! Wake up already! I'm in no mood to drag you across Heartland for the rest of the day, you know!"

Yukio complained with an irritated look on his face as he jumped over yet another pile of debris and ran forward with the unconscious Yuya draped over his shoulder like a jacket. Although he wasn't absolutely certain, he could vaguely tell that they were currently pursued by Academia's forces following their Duels with Edo Phoenix and Amon Garam, Commander and Vice-Commander of Academia's Xyz Dimension subjugation force respectively. While he could outrun them on his own, it was much more difficult to do so while carrying Yuya as well, as this act both slowed him down and depleted his stamina faster.

"It can't be helped, I guess… They will catch up to us at this rate in any case."

Upon saying so, Yukio stopped running and placed Yuya on the ground. Then, after unscrewing the lid of his water bottle, he splashed its contents on Yuya's face. The effect was instantaneous as Yuya shot upwards, coughing and spitting out water with a bewildered expression on his face. Despite the severity of the situation, Yukio couldn't help but find this a bit hilarious.

"Yukio…?" Yuya said in a bit of a daze after calming down somewhat. "Why am I dripping wet?"

"My apologies, but we currently have a bit of a situation in our hands." Yukio responded. "As such, I was forced to resort to somewhat…crude methods in order to wake you up."

"No kidding…" Yuya muttered. "But what do you mean by situation, Yukio?"

At that moment, two individuals suddenly appeared on top of a pile of nearby debris, looking down on the two Lancers. One of them was a young man with short, brown hair and brown eyes, while the other was a woman who looked like she was slightly older with long, brown hair and similarly colored eyes. Both were dressed in crimson military uniforms and had Academia-issue Duel Disks strapped on their arms.

"Finally." The woman remarked with a hint of irritation. "You've lead us into quite a chase, but this is the end of the line for both of you. Now, surrender quietly and come with us. Vice-Commander Amon Garam has requested that both of you be brought before him and Edo-sama."

"Oh, come on, sister!" The man exclaimed. "You know this isn't how it's supposed to go! We have to challenge them to a Duel first, betting their freedom on the outcome of our match! That's what proper Duelists do! Don't jump the gun here!"

"You're way too enthusiastic about dueling as always…" The woman shook her head in exasperation. "Regardless, it seems like you'll get your wish since these two don't seem the least bit willing to give up."

"Damn straight." Yukio said with a grin as he and Yuya turned to face the two siblings. "First things first though. Who are you two?"

"I'm Hibiki Koyo, and the grumpy woman next to me is my elder sister Midori." The now-named Koyo said, earning him a glare from his sister. "We are in charge of the Guard Squad, which is responsible for safeguarding the high-ranking officers. It's very nice to meet you. Now, let's hurry up and begin our Duel! I can't wait to see what you two are made of, especially after your spectacular Duels against Commander Edo and Vice-Commander Amon!"

"I can't help but agree that he's much too enthusiastic about this…" Yukio murmured. "In any case, since you're so eager to start, let's do this! Action Field, on!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

Following the mechanical voice's announcement, the familiar glowing platforms comprising the rudimentary Action Field surrounded the four Duelists.

"Since there are four of us present, how about we make this a Tag Duel?" Koyo suggested. "Both teams will share their Life Points, field, Graveyard and banish zone. Is that acceptable?"

"I don't have any problem with that, and Yukio seems alright with this as well." Yuya responded as all four Duelists activated their Duel Disks. "Now, let's get this show on the road!"

[Duel!]

All four Duelists shouted together while the Action Cards spread across the Action Field.

Yuya/Yukio – LP: 4000

Koyo/Midori – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Koyo announced. "I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman (Light/Warrior/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400/LV: 4)!"

A Monster clad in blue and gold armor, whose hands were surrounded by sparks of electricity, appeared on Koyo's field.

"Elemental HERO…" Yuya muttered. "Is it related to Edo's "Destiny HERO" archetype?"

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Koyo said. "Now, show me your full strength without holding back one bit!"

Instead of responding, Yuya merely closed his eyes.

"…Are you there, Yuto?"

Following his whispered words, Yuto appeared next to Yuya.

 _"_ _I'm right here."_ Yuto responded. _"What is it, Yuya?"_

"For this Duel…please, don't intervene like you did before." Yuya said. "I want to Duel these two while using my own words…my own Dueling."

 _"_ _Do you still insist on doing such a thing!?"_ Yuto exclaimed. _"When will you realize that Academia isn't willing to listen to anything you have to say!? None of them is the least bit interested in your ideal of bringing smiles through Duels!"_

"Even so…I have no intention of giving up just yet." Yuya said with a resolute expression on his face. "Opposing hatred with hatred will just form a never-ending cycle of pain and suffering. If that happens, no matter who wins this war, scars will remain on everyone's hearts that will never heal. Unless someone takes a step forward in order to break this curse for the future's sake, nothing will ever change. And in order to do that…I'll use the Duel I believe in and connect everyone's soul through it!"

"He does make a fair point there, Yuto." Yukio cut in from the side with a smile, preventing Yuto from responding. "How about you let Yuya do what he wants here? Perhaps he might be able to reach out to them just like he did in the City."

 _"…_ _I suppose it can't be helped."_ Yuto eventually said. _"After all, I'm the trespasser here, so I don't have any right to push my thoughts into you or try to dictate what you should or should not do. I just hope you won't regret this, Yuya."_

"Thank you, Yuto." Yuya then spread his hands with a wide smile on his face. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Now, I, Sakaki Yuya, will commence the first act of this marvelous Entertainment Duel! So, without further ado, I use the Scale 1 Entermate Monkeyboard and the Scale 2 Entermate Parakhorus to Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Yuya and Yukio's sides, with Yuya's two Monsters rising to their top.

"There it is!" Koyo enthusiastically exclaimed. "The rumored Pendulum Summon has made an appearance!"

"However, if the data is correct, you can only summon Monsters that have Levels which are between the Scales." Midori seemed confused. "What on Earth are you planning to do with this useless Scale?"

"I'm afraid a good performer never reveals his tricks before the time is right." Yuya wagged his finger playfully at Midori. "Moving on, I summon Entermate Skullcrobat Joker (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 100/LV: 4/SC: 8)!"

A Monster dressed in a clown's outfit, which had the image of a skull engraved on its hat, appeared on Yuya's field.

"When Skullcrobat Joker is Normal Summoned, I can add an "Entermate", "Odd-Eyes" or "Magician" Monster from my Deck to my hand." Yuya stated. "I choose to add Entermate Odd-Eyes Synchron to my hand. Then, I activate Parakhorus's Pendulum Effect. Once per turn, I can make its Scale 7 until the end of the turn (Parakhorus SC: 2→7)."

"Oh, so that's why he placed that Monster in his Pendulum Scale." Koyo grinned. "As I thought, you are an interesting opponent, Sakaki Yuya."

"Furthermore, I activate Monkeyboard's Pendulum Effect, adding Entermate Turn Toad from my Deck to my hand." Yuya announced. "Now, it's time for the main event! With my current Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 6! Sway, Pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear, Entermate Odd-Eyes Synchron (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 600/LV: 2/SC: 6), Entermate Turn Toad (Water/Aqua/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 800/LV: 2/SC: 3), Entermate Bot-Eyes Lizard (Earth/Reptile/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4) and Entermate Trump Girl (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 200/LV: 2/SC: 4)!"

Four beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"A full field of Monsters…" Midori narrowed her eyes. "This could be troublesome…"

"And we have even more surprises in store for you today!" Yuya declared. "I activate Bot-Eyes Lizard's effect to have its name treated as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Then, through Trump Girl's effect, I will fuse Bot-Eyes Lizard, which is treated as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, with Trump Girl!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuya chanted.

"Witch of endless possibility! Become the bright light dwelling in the eye of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Arcane dragon wielding ancient magic, Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A dragon with a metal eyepatch on its right eye, which had a large, golden, circle-shaped ornament placed on its back, appeared on Yuya's field, howling loudly.

"Moreover, I tune the Level 4 Skullcrobat Joker and the Level 2 Turn Toad with the Level 2 Odd-Eyes Synchron!"

As Skullcrobat Joker and Turn Toad turned into four and two stars respectively with Odd-Eyes Synchron turning into two circles that surrounded them, Yuya chanted once more.

"Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light! Awaken here and now along with a flash! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Magical Swordsman of Awakening, Enlightenment Paladin (Dark/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A spellcaster clad in white robes and armor, which held two large blades on its hands, appeared on Yuya's field.

"A Fusion Summon and a Synchro Summon at the same time while using Pendulum Summon to set them up?" Koyo laughed. "Now this is what I'm talking about! This is shaping up to be quite the exciting Duel!"

"How about you try to be a little more concerned here, you buffoon?" Midori glared at her brother. "The fact that he was able to summon two Monsters of such power is a cause for concern, not enthusiasm."

"You're so uptight as always, sister." Koyo sighed. "You're going to get wrinkles before your time if you keep acting like this."

"Why, you little—"

"Battle!" Yuya exclaimed, interrupting the siblings' argument. "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, destroy Sparkman! Shiny Burst!"

"Not so fast there, Sakaki Yuya!" Koyo declared. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Mask Change! Through its effect, I can target a "HERO" Monster I control, send it to the Graveyard and special summon a "Masked HERO" Monster from my Extra Deck with the same attribute as the sent Monster! Transformation Summon! Appear, Masked HERO Koga (Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1800/LV: 8)!"

Following Koyo's words, a mask enveloped Sparkman's face, generating a bright light that covered its whole body. When it died down, a new warrior clad in gold armor with two large claws extending from its hands appeared in its place.

"Transformation…Summon?" Yukio seemed astonished. "A Fusion Summon that only requires a single material to perform? Damn, you Academia fellows really like pulling these surprises out of nowhere…"

"Well, I can't just let you hog all the spotlights for yourself." Koyo grinned. "Allow me and my Masked HERO to take the lead now! Due to its effect, Koga gains 500 attack for every Monster my opponent controls. Since you have two Monsters on the field, Koga's attack increases by 1000 (Koga ATK: 2500→3500). As such, it's now stronger than both your Monsters, Sakaki Yuya."

"So it would seem." Yuya said as he pressed an icon on his Duel Disk to stop Rune-Eyes' attack. "Still, the fun is far from over! I activate the Spell Card Entermate Farewell Gift! Thanks to its effect, I can inflict 200 points of damage to my opponent for every "Entermate" Monster that left my field this turn! Since five such Monsters left the field, you two will receive 1000 points of damage!"

Five glowing copies of his Entermate Monsters surrounded Yuya following his words, launching themselves at Koyo and Midori immediately afterwards and blowing them backwards.

Koyo/Midori – LP: 4000→3000

"Moreover, since I didn't inflict battle damage on the turn I activated Entermate Farewell Gift, I can draw two cards from my Deck thanks to its second effect." Yuya stated. "I'll bring an end to our first act by placing one card face-down. Furthermore, Parakhorus's Pendulum Scale returns to its normal value during the End Phase (Parakhorus SC: 7→2)."

"In that case, it's my turn!" Midori announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Dark Fusion! Through its effect, I will fuse Elemental HERO Featherman and Elemental HERO Burst Lady in my hand!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a dark-colored vortex, Midori chanted.

"Hero soaring in the sky! Hero which manipulates fire! Join together as one and unleash the corrupted wings from their hellish prison! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 6! Evil HERO Inferno Wing (Fire/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200/LV: 6)!"

A female figure clad in a crimson dress, which had two demon-shaped wings protruding from its back and sharp claws instead of hands, appeared on Midori's field.

"So both the brother and the sister play Decks based on "Elemental HERO" Monsters, but while the brother uses them as materials to bring out "Masked HERO" Monsters through Transformation Summon, the sister uses them as materials to bring out "Evil HERO" Monsters through Fusion Summon." Yukio remarked. "But since both appear to be HERO-based Decks, they should have great synergy with each other."

"Agreed." Yuya nodded. "It's highly likely they are able to unleash combination attacks by using their HERO Monsters together. We should tread carefully here."

"I activate the Equip Spell Card Malebolge Feather, equipping it to Inferno Wing." Midori declared. "Now, battle! Masked HERO Koga, destroy Enlightenment Paladin! Razor Fang!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Graceful Acrobatics!" Yuya stated. "Due to its effect, I can banish an "Entermate" Monster from my Graveyard to negate your attack! I choose to banish Bot-Eyes Lizard! Furthermore, due to its effect, Enlightenment Paladin cannot be targeted for attacks for this turn!"

"Then, Evil HERO Inferno Wing, attack Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Midori exclaimed. "At this moment, the effect of Malebolge Feather activates, increasing Inferno Wing's attack by an amount equal to the original attack of another "HERO" Monster on the field until the Battle Phase's end! I choose Masked HERO Koga as the target for Malebolge Feather's effect (Inferno Wing ATK: 2100→4600)! Do it, Inferno Wing! Inferno Blast!"

"I won't let you!" Yukio shouted as he grabbed an Action Card from a nearby wall. "I activate the Action Spell Miracle! Thanks to its effect, Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon isn't destroyed and all battle damage is halved!"

Inferno Wing unleashed a wave of flames from its hands, which however failed to destroy Rune-Eyes due to a semi-transparent barrier which appeared around it. Several torrents of flames though struck Yukio and Yuya, sending them skidding backwards.

Yukio/Yuya – LP: 4000→3200

"Hoh, so these are Action Cards?" Koyo seemed intrigued. "Certainly, they add a new dimension to a Duel just like the reports said. I'll make sure to keep that in mind."

"As will I." Midori stated. "In any case, with the Battle Phase's end, Inferno Wing's attack returns to normal (Inferno Wing ATK: 4600→2100). I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Emergency Oscillation, destroying both cards on the Pendulum Scales in order to draw two cards from my Deck! Then, I use the Scale 1 White Wing Magician and the Scale 8 Union Magician to reset the Pendulum Scale!"

Monkeyboard and Parakhorus were destroyed following Yukio's words and were replaced by his White Wing Magician and Union Magician.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7! Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Entermate Monkeyboard! And from my hand, appear, Ascension Magician (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2700/LV: 7/SC: 2) and the eerie dragon with beautiful, dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

Three beams of light emerged from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Since Ascension Magician was Pendulum Summoned successfully, I can add Rank-Up-Magic Dimension Force from my Deck to my hand." Yukio stated. "Next, I activate Union Magician's Pendulum Effect, which allows me to target two Pendulum Monsters on my field and increase the Level of one Pendulum Monster on my field by an amount equal to the difference in their Levels. I target Ascension Magician and Entermate Monkeyboard, which have a difference of one, in order to increase Monkeyboard's Level by 1 (Monkeyboard LV: 6→7). And now, I Overlay the Level 7 Ascension Magician and Monkeyboard!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"Dragon with the dichromatic eyes! Unleash the relentless blizzard and entomb our enemies within an eternal prison of ice! Xyz Summon! Arise now, Rank 7! The frigid dragon which heralds the endless winter's arrival, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/R: 7/OU: 2)!"

The dragon with dichromatic eyes, which was covered by an armor made of ice and had four crystals protruding from its back, appeared on Yukio's field.

"Then, I activate Rank-Up-Magic Dimension Force, using Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon to reconstruct the Overlay Network through its effect!" As Absolute Dragon turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted once more. "Dragon with the dual-colored eyes! Embody the frigid breath of the Underworld and usher in a world of endless stillness! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Arise now, Rank 8! The merciless dragon which feasts on the fallen spirts, Odd-Eyes Niflhel Dragon (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2600/R: 8/OU: 3)!"

The dragon covered from head to toe in ice armor with six crystalline wings extending from its back appeared on Yukio's field, conjuring a small snowstorm in the process.

"This time, you used a Pendulum Summon to fuel an Xyz Summon, and performed a Rank-Up on top of it?" Koyo's eyes were sparkling. "That's really amazing! Truly, you two are in a league of your own! However, since there are four Monsters on your field now, Masked HERO Koga's attack increases even further (Koga ATK: 3500→4500). Now, how will you respond to this?"

"By activating Niflhel Dragon's effect of course." Yukio grinned. "By detaching an Overlay Unit from it, I can negate the effects of all face-up cards on the opponent's side of the field and prevent their Monsters from attacking! Do it, Niflhel Dragon! Niflheim Storm!"

Odd-Eyes Niflhel Dragon extended its wings, conjuring a snowstorm that enveloped Koyo and Midori's Monsters in ice.

(Koga ATK: 4500→2500)

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Odd-Eyes Niflhel Dragon, attack Masked HERO Koga! Arctic Destruction Burst!"

"I activate the Trap Card Hero Barrier!" Midori declared as she snapped her fingers. "Due to its effect, I can negate one attack if I control a "HERO" Monster!"

"Then, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, attack Evil HERO Inferno Wing!" Yukio pointed at Midori's Monster. "Phantom Spiral Flame!"

Phantom Dragon's grey-colored blast pierced through Inferno Wing, destroying it with ease.

Koyo/Midori – LP: 3000→2600

"And at this moment, Phantom Dragon's effect activates!" Yukio stated. "When this card destroys an opponent's Level 5 or higher Monster and inflicts damage as a result of that battle, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the combined attack of the cards in my Pendulum Zone! Atomic Force!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that won't be happening!" Midori let out a sly smile. "On the turn that Malebolge Feather was sent to the Graveyard, all effect damage is reduced to 0!"

A hazy barrier appeared around the siblings, shielding them from Phantom Dragon's blast.

"Tch." Yukio clicked his tongue in irritation. "You may have stopped Phantom Dragon's effect, but my Battle Phase is far from over! Enlightenment Paladin, attack Masked HERO Koga! Enlightenment Edge!"

"But Koga and Enlightenment Paladin's attack is the same." Midori seemed perplexed. "Why would you destroy both our Monsters when you still have the 3000 attack Rune-Eyes out? Unless…"

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Pendulum Support!" Yukio declared. "Due to its effect, I will send Entermate Parakhorus from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to increase my Paladin's attack by an amount equal to Parakhorus's attack until the End Phase (Enlightenment Paladin ATK: 2500→3000)! As such, my Monster is stronger now!"

Following Yukio's words, Enlightenment Paladin bisected Koga with its blades, generating a shockwave that sent the debris around them flying and forced Koyo and Midori to take cover.

Koyo/Midori – LP: 2600→2100

"However, since a Monster on my field was destroyed, I can now activate my other face-down Trap, Hero Signal!" Midori said while snapping her fingers once more. "Due to its effect, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Elemental HERO" Monster from my Deck! Come, Elemental HERO Airman (Wind/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 300/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

A warrior clad in blue and white armor, which had two wings with turbines on them protruding from its back, appeared on Midori's field.

"Since Airman was Special Summoned, I can activate its effect to add a "HERO" Monster from my Deck to my hand." Midori stated. "I choose to add Evil HERO Infernal Gargoyle (Earth/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700/LV: 6) to my hand."

"If you believe that's enough to keep you safe, think again." Yukio said. "Since Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was Fusion Summoned using a Level 3 Spellcaster-type Monster, it can attack twice on each Battle Phase! Go, Rune-Eyes! Destroy Airman first! Shiny Burst!"

Rune-Eyes unleashed a cerulean-colored blast from the ornament on its back, which headed straight for Airman. In response, Koyo started jumping from platform to platform in haste, eventually coming across an Action Card.

"Heh, that's an interesting one." Koyo smirked. "I activate the Action Spell Trick Battle! Due to its effect, during a battle between Monsters, the one with the highest attack is destroyed instead of the one with the lowest! Therefore, your Rune-Eyes is history!"

Rune-Eyes' blast was sucked inside a portal following Koyo's words and was redirected at itself, resulting in its destruction.

"Kuh, so you managed to destroy Rune-Eyes through an Action Card, huh?" Yukio grimaced. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn. At this moment, Enlightenment Paladin's attack returns to normal (Enlightenment Paladin ATK: 3000→2500)." He then turned to Yuya and bowed his head. "Sorry, your dragon was destroyed due to my carelessness."

"Don't sweat it." Yuya waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "You were able to destroy their strongest Monsters and reduce their Life Points, which was a job well done. You can leave things to me now."

"My turn!" Koyo announced. "Draw! Through our earlier exchange, I believe I've got a grasp of your respective styles. While Sakaki Yuya aims to entertain the audience and his opponents with his flashy and unexpected moves, Tachibana Yukio strikes fast and hard by utilizing his Pendulum Summon to lead to other forms of summons in order to take down his opponents with overwhelming power. I can't help but laugh at the irony that the styles of you two almost mirror mine and Midori's style down to the fact that they mesh well together even if they appear to be incompatible. Still, even if you employ tactics similar to ours, that doesn't mean you'll be able to take us down so easy. I activate the Spell Card League of Heroes, which allows me to Special Summon a "HERO" Monster from my Deck whose Level is equal to or lower than another "HERO" Monster on my field. Come, Elemental HERO Shadow Mist (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500/LV: 4)!"

A Monster clad in black armor with long, violet hair extending from its head appeared on Koyo's field.

"Since it was Special Summoned, Shadow Mist's effect activates, allowing me to add a "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from my Deck to my hand." Koyo stated. "I choose Ultimate Mask Change. Then, I summon Elemental HERO Blazeman (Fire/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

A warrior clad in crimson armor with a long mane extending from its head appeared on Koyo's field.

"Blazeman's effect activates upon being summoned, allowing me to add Fusion from my Deck to my hand." Koyo declared. "Next, I activate Blazeman's second effect, sending Elemental HERO Bubbleman from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to have Blazeman's attribute, attack and defense become the same as Bubbleman's. And now, I activate the Spell Card Fusion, fusing the now Water-attribute Blazeman with Elemental HERO Wildman in my hand!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Koyo chanted.

"Hero of the wild tribes! Hero possessing the blazing soul! Now join together as one and bring forth the legend slumbering in the arctic wastelands! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! Elemental HERO Absolute Zero (Water/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A Monster covered in pristine white armor with a cape extending from its back appeared on Koyo's field.

"An "Elemental HERO" Fusion Monster?" Yuya raised his eyebrow. "Weren't you a "Masked HERO" user?"

"I never said I exclusively used "Masked HERO" Monsters." Koyo winked at Yuya. "You must always keep your opponent in suspense by pulling out unexpected moves after all, no? Still, the "Masked HERO" Monsters are the trump card of my Deck as you're about to find out! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Ultimate Mask Change! This card can only be activated if I have two or more "HERO" Monsters on my field, with each of them having a different attribute! As for its effect—it allows me to send them to the Graveyard and Special Summon a corresponding "Masked HERO" Monster from my Extra Deck!"

"Three "Masked HERO" Monsters in one turn?" Yukio narrowed his eyes. "It looks like he's starting to get serious…"

Three glowing masks descended from the sky, attaching themselves to the heads of Koyo's Monsters and generating a bright light.

"Transformation Summon!" Koyo shouted. "Appear, Masked HERO Anki (Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1200/LV: 8), Masked HERO Acid (Water/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100/LV: 8) and Masked HERO Kamikaze (Wind/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1900/LV: 8)!"

Three new Monsters, a warrior clad in black armor with sharp protrusions all over it, a blue-armored warrior holding a gun on its right hand and a warrior clad in green-colored armor, appeared on Koyo's field.

"Since Absolute Zero left the field, its effect activates, allowing me to destroy all Monsters you control!" Koyo declared. "White Album!"

A freezing wind suddenly enveloped the area, consuming Yukio's Monsters and turning them into particles of dust.

"Moreover, Acid's effect also activates, enabling me to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on your field!" Koyo smirked. "Acid Rain!"

Acid raised its hands up, summoning a black downpour that caused all Spell and Trap Cards on Yukio and Yuya's field to disappear.

"Finally, since Shadow Mist was sent to the Graveyard, I can add a "HERO" Monster from my Deck to my hand." Koyo stated. "I choose Elemental HERO Airman. Now, what will you do, you two? Your field is wide open thanks to the combined effects of my Elemental HERO and Masked HERO Monsters. It was fun while it lasted, but it looks like this is the end of the line for you two."

"Is that so?" Yukio smirked. "You're being a bit premature here, Hibiki Koyo. The match is far from over! When Niflhel Dragon is destroyed, its effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon a Dragon-type Monster from my Deck, Graveyard or Extra Deck with a Level or Rank equal to or lower than this card's by ignoring its summoning conditions! Appear, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 3000/LV: 8) in defense mode!"

The dragon covered in green armor with four panel-shaped wings protruding from its back appeared on Yukio's field.

"And when Vortex Dragon is summoned, its effect activates, allowing me to return a Monster on the field back to its controller's hand!" Yukio declared. "I choose to remove your Masked HERO Anki from the field! Do it, Vortex Dragon! Raging Draft!"

A powerful whirlwind that seemingly appeared out of nowhere enveloped Koyo's Anki. When it died down, his Monster was nowhere to be seen.

"Nice move!" Koyo praised Yukio. "However, I haven't said my last word yet! I activate the Spell Card H – Heated Heart, targeting Kamikaze for its effects! Thanks to it, Kamikaze's attack increases by 500 until the End Phase (Kamikaze ATK: 2700→3200)! Now, battle! Masked HERO Kamikaze, destroy Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon! And due to my Spell Card's second effect, Kamikaze can inflict piercing damage when it destroys an opponent's defense position Monster! Vacuum Blow!"

Kamikaze's hands were surrounded by raging winds as it jumped forward and drove them through Vortex Dragon's chest, destroying it and sending Yuya and Yukio skidding backwards.

Yukio/Yuya – LP: 3200→3000

"Since Kamikaze destroyed a Monster, its effect activates, enabling me to draw one card from my Deck." Koyo said. "Next, Masked HERO Acid attacks you two directly! Acid Bullet!"

"Not so fast!" Yukio abruptly stated. "I will banish Tense Great Shield from my Graveyard and designate your Acid as the target for its effect! Now, Acid cannot be destroyed by card effects for the rest of this turn, but its attack will be halved until the End Phase (Acid ATK: 2600→1300)!"

Following Yukio's words, Acid unleashed a wave of acid from its gun, striking both Yuya and Yukio squarely on their chests and causing them to hiss in pain.

Yukio/Yuya – LP: 3000→1700

"It looks like the excitement is far from over." Koyo chuckled. "Good, that's very good. We should enjoy ourselves even more here!"

"What you should do is get your act together." Midori scolded her brother. "Don't forget our mission."

"Kill my joy, won't you, sister…?" Koyo muttered under his breath. "I place one card face-down and end my turn. At this moment, the attack of my Monsters returns to normal (Kamikaze ATK: 3200→2700, Acid ATK: 1300→2600)."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yuya announced. "Draw!"

Yuya was surprised upon seeing what he had drawn. This was one of Yuto's cards that he had used in his Duel against Edo when Yuto had temporarily wrested control of his body from him. He couldn't help but be confused and wary at the fact that he had drawn this card at this exact moment.

 _"_ _Don't worry."_ Yuto, who suddenly appeared next to Yuya, said. _"I will keep my promise and won't interfere in your battle like I did against Edo. However, that doesn't mean I won't do everything in my power to assist you. Don't forget that our fates are intertwined now, and everything that affects one of us also affects the other in a similar manner. That's why, let me help in any way I can as well."_

Yuya wavered for a while, but decided to accept Yuto's goodwill. Despite their clash of ideologies before, he knew that, deep down, they both sought the same thing, namely to end the war and usher in a new era of peace filled with smiles.

"…I understand." Yuya nodded. "Let's do this together, Yuto!"

 _"_ _Right!"_

"It looks like you two have come to an understanding." Yukio grinned. "In that case, show them your combined power and blow them away!"

"You got it!" Yuya exclaimed. "I activate the Spell Card Phantom Knights Remembrance, which allows me to draw cards until I have five in my hand if all Monsters on my field were destroyed during the previous turn! Then, I use the Scale 1 Entermate Le-Bellman and the Scale 8 Creation Magician to reset the Pendulum Scale!"

Yuya's two Monsters rose to the top of the columns of light, resetting the Pendulum Scale once more.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7! Sway once more, Pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my Monsters! Revive from the Extra Deck, Entermate Odd-Eyes Synchron and Entermate Skullcrobat Joker! And from my hand, come, Entermate Gumgumouton (Earth/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 2400/LV: 5/SC: 1) in defense mode and Entermate Longphone Bull (Earth/Beast/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

Four beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"I activate Longphone Bull's effect." Yuya stated. "When this card is summoned successfully, I can add an "Entermate" Monster with 1000 or lower attack from my Deck to my hand. I choose Entermate Secondonkey and summon it (Earth/Beast/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/LV: 4)!"

A small donkey with a bow tied around its neck appeared next to Yuya's other Monsters.

"I activate Secondonkey's effect to add Entermate Life Liner (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1000/LV: 2) from my Deck to my hand." Yuya declared. "Next, I activate Creation Magician's Pendulum Effect in order to make Odd-Eyes Synchron's Level equal to Skullcrobat Joker's (Odd-Eyes Synchron LV: 2→4). And now, I Overlay my Level 4 Odd-Eyes Synchron and Skullcrobat Joker!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yuya chanted.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

Dark Rebellion materialized amidst a lightning storm, letting out a piercing howl in the process.

"But my act is far from finished!" Yuya grinned. "I now Overlay my Level 4 Longphone Bull and Secondonkey as well!"

As Longphone Bull and Secondonkey turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yuya chanted once more.

"Dragon with the dichromatic eyes! Erase everything before you with the relentless flames of chaos and tear apart the proud with your fearsome claws! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Odd-Eyes Extremis Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

The dragon with dual-colored eyes, which had orange skin, mechanical wings somewhat reminiscent of Dark Rebellion's and flames being discharged from various parts of its body, appeared on Yuya's field.

"Odd-Eyes Extremis Dragon…" Yukio muttered. "So Yuya still has that Monster, huh? I wonder if he's also kept the other two creepy variants of Odd-Eyes…"

"This time, we have two Xyz Summons in a single turn through Pendulum Summon?" Koyo remarked. "As always, you pull off some really amusing moves out of nowhere, Sakaki Yuya. However, can these dragons stand up to my Masked HERO Monsters?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Yuya let out a sly smile. "I detach both Overlay Units from Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon to activate its effect and halve Kamikaze and Acid's attack, while also adding the same amount of attack to Dark Rebellion! Treason Discharge!"

Following Yuya's words, the mechanical parts of Dark Rebellion's wings opened, unleashing tendrils of lightning that bound Kamikaze and Acid, forcing them on their knees.

(Kamikaze ATK: 2700→1350, Acid ATK: 2600→1300, Dark Rebellion ATK: 2500→3850→5150)

"Dark Rebellion has surpassed both of Koyo's Masked HERO Monsters in terms of attack." Midori narrowed her eyes. "That's why I always say that you should be more focused while dueling, you dunce."

"Now then, it's time for battle!" Yuya exclaimed. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, destroy Masked HERO Kamikaze! Lightning Disobey of Revolt!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that!" Koyo declared. "I activate my Trap Card, Mask Inheritance! Through its effect, I can banish one "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from my Graveyard and apply its effects! I choose to banish Mask Change and use its effect on Kamikaze!"

Kamikaze's face was enveloped by a glowing mask as his body emitted a brilliant radiance.

"Transformation Summon! Appear, Level 6! Masked HERO Blast (Wind/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1800/LV: 6) in defense mode!"

Following Koyo's words, a new hero clad in black and green armor with a red scarf around its neck appeared on his field.

"Masked HERO Blast's effect activates!" Koyo stated. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can target one Monster you control and halve its attack! I choose Dark Rebellion! Erosion Flow!"

A raging wing assaulted Dark Rebellion, throwing it off its course and pushing it upwards, where it crashed into one of the Action Field's platforms.

(Dark Rebellion ATK: 5150→2575)

"Oh, boy." Yukio remarked upon listening to Dark Rebellion's furious howl as it emerged from the debris. "Now he's pissed off big time."

"Since Kamikaze left the field, I will designate your Blast as the target for Dark Rebellion's attack!" Yuya declared. "Go, Dark Rebellion! Lightning Disobey of Revolt!"

Dark Rebellion charged forward following Yukio's words, piercing through Blast with its mandibles and sending it crashing through the opposite wall.

"Following up after its partner's attack, we have Odd-Eyes Extremis Dragon!" Yuya pointed at his second Xyz Monster. "Attack Masked HERO Acid!"

"Before that, I'll use this!" Midori stated as she grabbed an Action Card which was embedded on the ground. "I activate the Action Spell Restoration, whose effect returns Acid's attack to its original value (Acid ATK: 1300→2600)! Therefore, your Monster is the one getting destroyed now!"

"However, my dragon has a few surprises of its own for you!" Yuya smiled. "I activate Odd-Eyes Extremis Dragon's effect! Once during either player's turn, when this card battles an opponent's Monster, I can detach an Overlay Unit from it to reduce that Monster's attack by 500 for every Pendulum Monster on my side of the field! Since I have Gumgumouton, your Acid will lose 500 attack! Go, Extremis Dragon! Extremis Afterburner!"

Several streams of fire erupted from Extremis Dragon's wings, enveloping Acid.

(Acid ATK: 2600→2100)

"Now, let's resume the battle!" Yuya exclaimed. "Destroy Masked HERO Acid, Odd-Eyes Extremis Dragon! Plasma Vice Grip!"

Extremis Dragon slashed at Acid with its blazing claws, generating a spectacular explosion that lit the surrounding area and sent the two Academia agents skidding backwards.

Koyo/Midori – LP: 2100→1700

"I place one card face-down and end both our second act and my turn with this." Yuya stated. "At this moment, Dark Rebellion's effect also expires, with its attack being reduced as a result (Dark Rebellion ATK: 2575→0)."

"It looks like I have to pick up the slack as always." Midori grumbled. "My turn! Draw! Since I control no Monsters, I can banish Malebolge Feather from my Graveyard to add an "Evil HERO" and a Fusion card used for the Fusion Summon of a Fiend-type Fusion Monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose to add Dark Calling and Evil HERO Malicious Edge to my hand. Then, I activate the Spell Card Corruption of Hero. Due to its effect, if I control no "Evil HERO" Monsters, I can banish three "HERO" Fusion Monsters from my field or Graveyard to Special Summon an "Evil HERO" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions. I will banish Masked Heroes Kamikaze, Acid and Koga in order to Special Summon Evil HERO Malicious Devil (Fire/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 2100/LV: 8)!"

A thin Monster resembling a winged demon, which was clad in black armor and had three claws protruding from each hand, appeared on Midori's field while cackling.

"An attack of 3500 right off the bat?" Yukio grimaced. "It looks like she's anxious to finish this as soon as possible."

"Moreover, I activate the Spell Card Dark Fusion once more!" Midori announced. "Through its effect, I will fuse Evil HERO Malicious Edge and Evil HERO Infernal Gargoyle in my hand!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a dark-colored vortex, Midori chanted.

"Malevolent hero thirsting for carnage! Savage hero imprisoned in cursed stone! Join together as one and unleash the raging spirit slumbering in the center of the Earth! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! Evil HERO Dark Gaia (Earth/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: ?/DEF: 0/LV: 8)!"

Another winged demon-like Monster, which was clad in greyish armor and had several lava-like veins running throughout its body, appeared on Midori's field.

"Unknown attack…?" Yuya raised his eyebrow. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Due to its effect, Dark Gaia's attack is equal to the original attack of the Monsters used as materials for its summon." Midori let out a sly smile. "Since Malicious Edge had an attack of 2600 and Infernal Gargoyle had an attack of 2400, Dark Gaia's attack becomes 5000 (Dark Gaia ATK: ?→5000)!"

"An attack of 5000?" Yukio seemed somewhat surprised. "Oi, oi, isn't that a bit overkill?"

"There's no kill quite like overkill." Midori smirked. "But I have some more nasty surprises in stock for you, so don't relax just yet. I activate the Spell Card Dark Calling, banishing Elemental Heroes Featherman, Sparkman and Bubbleman from the Graveyard to perform yet another Fusion Summon!"

As her three Monsters swirled inside a dark-colored vortex, Midori chanted once more.

"Hero soaring in the sky! Hero which manipulates lightning! Hero wielding the power of water! Join together as one and become the fierce wind sweeping through Hell's plains! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! Evil HERO Infernal Typhoon (Wind/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800/LV: 8)!"

A new Monster clad in a black and crimson armor with several silver pieces on it, which had a trident-shaped gun attached to its right arm, two jagged claws protruding from its left hand and two pitch-black wings, appeared on Midori's field next to her other two Monsters.

"Battle!" Midori exclaimed. "Evil HERO Dark Gaia, attack Entermate Gumgumouton! And at this moment, Dark Gaia's effect activates, switching all Defense Position Monsters you control to Attack Position since it declared an attack! Go, Dark Gaia! Dark Catastrophe!"

Following Midori's words, Dark Gaia conjured a large sphere of magma and launched at Gumgumouton, vaporizing it with ease and generating a large explosion. However, when the smoke cleared, both Yuya and Yukio had not lost a single Life Point.

"This is…" Midori's expression hardened. "Don't tell me…you used an Action Card again?"

"Not quite." Yuya smirked. "After all, using the same trick over and over again would be dull, don't you think? When your Dark Gaia destroyed my Monster, I discarded Entermate Life Liner to activate its effect. Thanks to it, all battle damage is reduced to zero for the rest of this turn."

"A clever ploy." Midori sneered. "However, you're still too naïve! Infernal Typhoon's effect activates! Since a Monster I control destroyed an opponent's Monster, I can inflict 400 points of damage to you! Trident Spark!"

Several crimson bolts were launched from Infernal Typhoon's trident-shaped gun, striking Yuya and Yukio squarely on their chests and sending them skidding backwards.

Yukio/Yuya – LP: 1700→1300

"Next, Infernal Typhoon will attack Dark Rebellion!" Midori pointed at the dragon. "Plague Wind!"

Two pitch-black whirlwinds erupted from Infernal Typhoon's wings, destroying Dark Rebellion by shredding it to pieces.

"And of course, you'll receive 400 points of damage once more!" Midori reminded Yukio and Yuya. "Trident Spark!"

The two youths were struck by a barrage of crimson shots once more, which forced them on their knees.

Yukio/Yuya – LP: 1300→900

"And finally, Malicious Devil will destroy Extremis Dragon!" Midori shouted. "Edge Stream!"

Malicious Devil's claws were enveloped by fire as it surged forward, bisecting Extremis Dragon with them and causing another spectacular explosion.

"Since another Monster was destroyed, you'll receive 400 points of damage once again!" Midori gleefully said. "Trident Spark!"

Infernal Typhoon unleashed a powerful blast from its trident-shaped gun this time, sending Yukio and Yuya flying backwards.

Yukio/Yuya – LP: 900→500

"You're as merciless as always, sister." Koyo said as sweat formed on his forehead. "You do remember that the Vice-Commander said to bring them back alive, right?"

"I have no intention of killing them." Midori responded. "However, I will rough them up quite a bit so that they don't entertain any notions of escaping once we win this Duel."

"Like I said…merciless…" Koyo sighed before turning to Yukio and Yuya. "Oi, you two! Are you still breathing there!?"

"Don't…worry…" Yukio wheezed as both he and Yuya slowly stood up. "We've been…through much worse treatment than this in this past. This is nothing in comparison."

"Furthermore…the Duel is far from over, so you shouldn't proclaim your victory just yet." Yuya pointed out. "When Extremis Dragon is destroyed, I can add one "Odd-Eyes" Monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon."

"It looks like you two are still determined to fight despite the fact that you're in such a disadvantageous position." Koyo smirked. "I really like your guts and spirit. Yosh, let's fire things up even more in that case!"

"…I would prefer for you to roll over and surrender quietly, but since you seem so eager to prolong your suffering, I suppose I have no choice but to indulge you." Midori huffed. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Even though you seem irritated, it looks to me like you're relishing this challenge and enjoying yourself here…" Koyo muttered. "You really aren't being honest with yourself, sister…"

"What was that, Koyo?"

"Nothing!" Koyo hurried responded upon seeing his sister's downright murderous look. "Nothing at all!"

 _We have three "Evil HERO Monsters" with absurdly high attack in Dark Gaia's case._ Yukio thought as Koyo and Midori argued. _Still, these two have 1700 Life Points and no face-down cards. In that case, if I can somehow destroy one of their "Evil HERO" Monsters and inflict enough damage, I might be able to end this._

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Gap Draw. Since I control no Monsters while my opponent does, I can draw cards equal to the number of Monsters my opponent controls, meaning I get to draw three cards. Next, I will Pendulum Summon once more! Revive from the Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! And from my hand, come, Supply Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 1600/LV: 4/SC: 5)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"I activate Creation Magician's Pendulum Effect to make Supply Magician's Level equal to Phantom Dragon's (Supply Magician LV: 4→7)." Yukio declared. "Now, I Overlay my Level 7 Phantom Dragon and Supply Magician!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed into the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"Dragon born from pitch-black darkness and obscured by the stars' radiance! Become the avatar of wrath and let your furious cry resonate across the cosmos! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 7/SC: 10/OU: 2)!"

The black-colored dragon with grey armor and mechanical wings appeared on Yukio's field.

"Since Supply Magician was used as material for a Special Summon, I get to draw one card from my Deck." Yukio stated. "Next, I activate Dark Anthelion's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can halve the attack of one Monster you control and add the same amount to Dark Anthelion's attack until the End Phase, while we also gain the same amount of Life Points! I target your Dark Gaia! Go, Dark Anthelion! Absorb Eclipse!"

Following Yukio's words, Dark Anthelion unleashed tendrils of darkness from its wings, binding Dark Gaia with them.

(Dark Gaia ATK: 5000→2500, Dark Anthelion ATK: 3000→5500)

Yukio/Yuya – LP: 500→3000

"That Monster can weaken the opponent's attack, increase its own and increase its controller's Life Points at the same time?" Midori grimaced. "Even though it looks similar to that Dark Rebellion, its effect is even nastier."

"Since you were so impressed with my Dark Anthelion, I'll let you experience its full potential as a special service." Yukio grinned. "I activate the Spell Card Magic Reconstruction. Through its effect, I can banish a Normal Spell Card from my Graveyard and have this card's effect treated as the banished card's effect. I banish Rank-Up-Magic Dimension Force and use its effect to Rank-Up Dark Anthelion Dragon!"

As Dark Anthelion turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted once more.

"Blazing dragon locked deep within the sun's embrace! The time has come to pierce the veil of light and unleash the relentless tides of everlasting darkness upon our foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend now, Rank 8! Darkbright Sunspot Dragon (ATK: 3400/DEF: 2600/R: 8/SC: 11/OU: 2)!"

The dragon covered in a pitch-black armor with several violet energy lines running through it and spikes jutting out from it, which had violet gems embedded on its armor and six panel-shaped wings protruding from its back, appeared on the field, letting out a piercing roar.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the Hell is that thing!?" Koyo exclaimed. "It looks like it wants to swallow us whole, bones and everything. You're quite the scary guy to be keeping such Monsters in your Deck, Tachibana Yukio."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Yukio grinned. "In any case, I detach an Overlay Unit from my dragon to activate its effect! Once during either player's turn, I can halve the attack of all Monsters you control and add the same amount to Darkbright Sunspot Dragon's attack until the End Phase! Furthermore, we gain Life Points equal to the amount of attack lost by the Monster with the highest attack! Subjugation Drain!"

The panels on Darkbright Sunspot's back split in the middle and opened, unleashing violet flames that took the form of chains and bound Midori's Monsters, forcing them on their knees.

(Dark Gaia ATK: 2500→1250, Infernal Typhoon ATK: 2800→1400, Malicious Devil ATK: 3500→1750, Darkbright Sunspot Dragon ATK: 3400→7800)

Yukio/Yuya – LP: 3000→4750

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Darkbright Sunspot Dragon, destroy Dark Gaia!"

"Due to Malicious Devil's effect, you can only target it for attacks during the Battle Phase!" Midori abruptly stated. "As such, your attack switches to it!"

"Even so, it won't make a difference if you take into account my dragon's attack." Yukio pointed out. "Annihilate her Malicious Devil, Darkbright Sunspot Dragon! Extinction Nova!"

"Your plan of attack was well-thought-out, but you failed to take an important factor into account!" Midori snapped her fingers as the violet blast that was unleashed from the dragon's chest approached her Monster. "Infernal Typhoon's effect activates! Once during either player's turn, when a Monster I control would be destroyed as a result of battle, it isn't destroyed and I take no damage from battles involving it!"

Following Midori's words, a sphere made out of dark wind surrounded Malicious Devil, preventing Darkbright Sunspot Dragon's attack from going through.

"So you were able to counter my attack, huh…?" Yukio clicked his tongue, but then smirked. "Still, don't forget that there are two of us here! I activate the Trap Card that Yuya set on his previous turn, Phantom Knights Grudge! Through its effect, if a Monster I control failed to destroy an opponent's Monster through battle, I can destroy all Monsters on my opponent's side of the field and inflict 300 points of damage to you for each destroyed Monster! In exchange, the Battle Phase ends immediately afterwards! Take this!"

Several spectral hands emerged from a gorge that suddenly appeared on the ground, dragging Midori's Monsters to its depths and clawing at the Academia Duelists with their nails, causing hisses of pain to escape from their mouths.

Koyo/Midori – LP: 1700→800

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Yukio stated. "At this moment, my dragon's attack returns to its normal value (Darkbright Sunspot Dragon ATK: 7800→3400). Furthermore, since I have no cards in my hand, I don't have to discard anything due to Gap Draw's effect."

"Then, it's my turn!" Koyo announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Treasure Cards from the Heavens. Due to its effect, all players draw cards until they have six in their hands. Next, I activate the Spell Card Triumphant Comeback, which allows me to Special Summon up to three "HERO" Fusion Monsters from my banish zone with their effects negated and their attack and defense becoming zero since I control no Monsters! Return to my side, Masked HERO Koga, Masked HERO Kamikaze and Masked HERO Acid!"

Koyo's three Monsters returned to the field following his words.

"Prepare yourselves, Sakaki Yuya, Tachibana Yukio." Koyo smirked. "Since you were kind enough to show me your full power, allow me to go all out as well and bring forth my strongest Masked HERO! I activate the Spell Card Fusion, using it to fuse Koga, Kamikaze and Acid!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Koyo chanted.

"Valiant souls defending the balance of the world! Join together as one now and call upon the hero racing across the streams of space and time! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 10! Masked HERO Aeon (Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 2800/LV: 10)!"

A Monster clad in violet and black armor, which wore a helmet with several barcode-shaped ornaments attached on it and held a long sword with a rhomboid guard, appeared on Koyo's field.

"But wait! There's more from where that came from!" Koyo declared. "I activate the Spell Card Miracle Fusion! Through its effect, I can Fusion Summon an "Elemental HERO" Monster by banishing the necessary materials from my field or Graveyard! I choose to banish Acid and Koga from my Graveyard.

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Koyo chanted once more.

"Valiant souls defending the balance of the world! Join together as one now and call upon the hero residing in the great divide between light and darkness! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 9! Contrast HERO Chaos (Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600/LV: 9)!"

A Monster with one half of its body being black and the other being white appeared on Koyo's field.

"Contrast HERO…?" Yukio seemed perplexed. "Isn't Miracle Fusion only capable of summoning "Elemental HERO" Monsters?"

"That's normally the case, but Contrast HERO Chaos is always treated as an "Elemental HERO" Monster." Koyo explained. "Therefore, it can be summoned through Miracle Fusion's effect."

"In that case, I activate Darkbright Sunspot Dragon's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to halve your Monsters' attack once more!" Yukio stated. "Subjugation Drain!"

"Before that, Contrast HERO Chaos's effect activates!" Koyo yelled. "Once during either player's turn, I can negate the effects of one face-up card on the field until the End Phase! I choose to negate the effects of your dragon! Memory Break!"

A black and white cyclone was generated from Chaos's body, enveloping Darkbright Sunspot Dragon and causing the violet flames generated from its wings to disperse.

"And now, it's time to battle!" Koyo exclaimed. "Masked HERO Aeon, attack Darkbright Sunspot Dragon! At this moment, I activate Aeon's effect, which enables me to banish a "HERO" Fusion Monster from my Graveyard in order to increase Aeon's attack by 1000! I choose to banish Kamikaze! Maximum Drive!"

A hazy image of Kamikaze appeared behind Aeon before it was absorbed by its blade.

(Aeon ATK: 3500→4500)

"Go, Aeon!" Koyo shouted. "Destroy that malevolent dragon! Singularity Waveform!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Draining Shield!" Yukio stated. "Due to its effect, I can negate your attack and gain Life Points equal to your Monster's attack!"

"Unfortunately for you, Aeon has another effect that can counter your move!" Koyo declared. "Once during either player's turn, when Aeon is targeted by a Spell or Trap Card's effect, it can negate that effect and destroy that card! Therefore, its attack resumes normally!"

Following Koyo's words, Aeon slashed at Darkbright Sunspot Dragon with its sword. At first, it appeared as if nothing happened, but then, the dragon's form shimmered, expanded, contracted and abruptly vanished in rapid succession, generating a shockwave that blew Yuya and Yukio away, sending them tumbling on the ground.

Yukio/Yuya – LP: 4750→3650

"Now, Contrast HERO Chaos, attack these two directly!" Koyo stated. "Extreme Chaos Charge!"

"I won't let you!" Yuya yelled as he grabbed an Action Card from a nearby platform. "I activate the Action Spell Evasion! Thanks to it, your attack is negated!"

"I'm afraid that's not good enough, Sakaki Yuya!" Koyo stated. "I activate from my hand the Quick-Play Spell Card Hero's Resolve! Through its effect, if I have a "HERO" Monster on the field, I can negate the activation of one of your Spell or Trap Cards, destroy it and inflict 500 points of damage to you! Take this!"

An energy bolt that emerged from Koyo's Spell Card destroyed Evasion and struck Yuya and Yukio, causing them to wince.

Yukio/Yuya – LP: 3650→3150

"And since Evasion was destroyed, my attack resumes unhindered." Koyo smirked. "Take them down, Chaos!"

Following its master's command, Chaos split into two bodies and charged at Yukio and Yuya, slamming on them and sending them flying.

Yukio/Yuya – LP: 3150→150

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Koyo said. "Now, do you two have something else up your sleeve or have you run out of ideas?"

"Far from it." Yuya let out a smile. "In fact, thanks to the cards you've given to me, I can now set the stage for our spectacular finale!"

"Hoh, that's really interesting." Koyo grinned. "Even though my most powerful Masked HERO is out, you claim you have the means to come out on top and end the Duel in your victory? Now that would really be a sight to behold. In that case, come at me with all you've got, Sakaki Yuya!"

"As you wish!" Yuya said. "My turn! Draw! First, I activate the last face-down Yukio left from the previous turn, Rank-Up-Magic Reincarnation Force! Through its effect, I will banish Dark Rebellion from my Graveyard in order to Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster which is one Rank higher than it by using this card an Xyz Material!"

As a ghostly image of Dark Rebellion turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yuya chanted.

"From the depths of purgatory, dedicate your song of rebellion to the restless souls! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 5/OU: 1)!"

Dark Requiem appeared on Yuya's field, letting out a resonant howl in the process.

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Phantom Knights Resuscitation, whose effect allows me to target one Dark-attribute Monster in my Graveyard or banish zone and attach it as an Xyz Material to a Dark-attribute Xyz Monster I control." Yuya stated. "I choose to attach the banished Dark Rebellion as an Overlay Unit to Dark Requiem (Dark Requiem OU: 1→2). Next, I will use my Pendulum Scale to Pendulum Summon once again! Appear, Entermate Draco Remora (Water/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 5) and the dragon with beautiful, dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared on the field along with a small, yellow dragon which had a golden coin on its head.

"Due to Draco Remora's effect, all Dragon-type Monsters I control gain 500 attack (Odd-Eyes ATK: 2500→3000, Dark Requiem ATK: 3000→3500, Draco Remora ATK: 1700→2200)." Yuya declared. "Then, I activate Dark Requiem's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit from it to reduce Aeon's attack to 0 and add its attack to Dark Requiem's until the End Phase!"

"Have you forgotten about Contrast HERO Chaos's effect?" Koyo remarked. "Once per turn, I can target a face-up card on the field and negate its effects until the End Phase! I target your Dark Requiem! Memory Break!"

"I'm afraid Dark Requiem's act is obligatory to watch, and interrupting it is bad manners!" Yukio abruptly stated. "Use my other card, Yuya!"

"Right!" Yuya nodded. "I banish from the Graveyard the Counter Trap Card Anti-Magic Spear Gae Dearg in order to negate the activation of Chaos's effect!"

"Tch." Koyo clicked his tongue as a crimson spear embedded itself in his Monster's gut. "Was that also one of the cards destroyed by Acid's effect before?"

"Indeed." Yuya confirmed it. "And thanks to it, Dark Requiem's effect resumes unhindered! Requiem Salvation!"

Streams of darkness erupted from the orbs embedded on Dark Requiem's wings, binding Aeon and forcing it on its knees.

(Aeon ATK: 4500→0, Dark Requiem ATK: 3500→7000)

"Battle!" Yuya exclaimed. "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon, destroy Masked HERO Aeon! Disaster Disobey of Requiem!"

Dark Requiem ascended high in the sky following Yuya's words, with stained glass membranes materializing between its wing fingers. Immediately afterwards, it charged at Aeon with its tusks glowing.

"Sorry, but I won't let you take us down so easily!" Koyo declared right before Dark Requiem's attack struck Aeon. "I activate Masked HERO Aeon's final effect, which allows me to return it to the Extra Deck and Special Summon its materials from my Graveyard or banish zone with their effects negated! Revive once again, Kamikaze, Koga and Acid in defense mode!"

Aeon turned into particles of light and disappeared, causing Dark Requiem's attack to miss. Then, the particles transformed into the forms of Kamikaze, Koga and Acid, which descended on the field and assumed a defensive position.

"Since Aeon disappeared, I will designate your Contrast HERO Chaos as the target for Dark Requiem's attack instead!" Yuya stated. "Let's try this one more time, Dark Requiem! Disaster Disobey of Requiem!"

"I activate the Trap Card Hero Counteroffensive!" Koyo declared. "Due to its effect, I will release Contrast HERO Chaos in order to destroy Dark Requiem and inflict its attack as damage to you! It looks like we will be the ones to draw the curtain on this performance after all!"

"Not if I and Dark Requiem have anything to say about it!" Yuya retorted. "I detach Dark Requiem's last Overlay Unit to activate its second effect! Since a card effect was activated that would destroy a card on the field, I can negate it and Special Summon an Xyz Monster from the Graveyard! Revive, Dark Anthelion Dragon!"

Following Yuya's words, Dark Anthelion reappeared on the field, using its tail to swipe away the energy blast heading for Dark Requiem.

"Thanks to Draco Remora's effect, Dark Anthelion's attack also increases by 500 (Dark Anthelion ATK: 3000→3500)." Yuya said. "Now, Odd-Eyes, Dark Requiem and Dark Anthelion, destroy Koyo's Masked HERO Monsters!"

The three dragons proceeded to use their signature attacks and destroy Koga, Kamikaze and Acid, leaving Koyo and Midori's field open.

"We'll settle it with this!" Yuya declared. "Go, Entermate Draco Remora! Attack them directly!"

"Too bad, but I still have one trick up my sleeve!" Koyo exclaimed. "I activate the Trap Card Assembly of Heroes! Due to its effect, I can pay half our Life Points to revive all "HERO" Monsters that were destroyed as a result of battle on this turn with their effects negated! Furthermore, I can negate the effects of a number of Monsters on your side of the field equal to the number of revived Monsters! I will bring back my three Masked HERO Monsters once more and negate the effects of your Draco Remora, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Anthelion Dragon!"

Following Koyo's words, Kamikaze, Koga and Acid revived once again, unleashing tendrils of lightning that struck Koyo and Midori along with Yuya's three Monsters.

Koyo/Midori – LP: 800→400

(Draco Remora ATK: 2200→1700, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 3000→2500, Dark Anthelion Dragon ATK: 3500→3000, Dark Requiem ATK: 3500→3000)

"…These Masked Heroes sure are resilient if nothing else." Yuya grumbled, but then smiled. "Still, I also have a few tricks up my sleeve as well! I activate the Spell Card Odd-Eyes Encore, which allows me to target one "Odd-Eyes" Monster on my field and Special Summon an "Odd-Eyes" Monster with an equal or lower Level from my Extra Deck or Graveyard at the cost of it being unable to attack on this turn! The one I choose to bring back is Yukio's Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

A multi-colored portal appeared on the field, out of which emerged Phantom Dragon, which started howling alongside Pendulum Dragon.

"This phenomenon again…" Yukio narrowed his eyes. "Still, it's not like the time when everyone's dragons had been summoned to the field. This is more like two siblings calling out to each other…"

"And now, Odd-Eyes Encore's second effect activates!" Yuya announced. "If I activated this card on my Main Phase 2 and failed to inflict battle damage on this turn's Battle Phase, I can inflict effect damage to you equal to half the combined attack of my two Odd-Eyes Monsters, meaning you'll receive 2500 points of damage! Do it, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Double Spiral Flame of Fantasy!"

"Naïve!" Midori shouted as the multi-colored spiral approached her and Koyo. "I discard Evil HERO Pain Receiver (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 900/LV: 3) from my hand to activate its effect! Since we're about to receive effect damage, I can reduce that damage to 0 and inflict the same amount of damage to you! The ones who are finished are you!"

"Not while I'm still here, we're not!" Yukio declared. "I banish Null Magician from my hand to reduce all damage we're about to receive to 0!"

The transparent figure of Null Magician appeared in front of Yuya and Yukio, causing the reflected blast to disperse harmlessly into rays of light that illuminated the surroundings.

"Oh, that sure is a lovely spectacle…" Koyo seemed mesmerized by the scenery. "However, it seems like you failed to take us down in the end. As such—"

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Yuya abruptly interrupted Koyo's words with a wide smile on his face as he spread his hands wide. "The climax of our show has finally arrived! Amidst this sparkling field, I shall now deliver the finishing strike that will decide this Duel!"

"There's still more!?" Midori cried out in shock. "Impossible! What can you do now that the Battle Phase is over!?"

"See for yourself." Yuya said. "First, I activate the Spell Card Smile World from my hand! Thanks to its effect, all Monsters on the field gain 100 attack for every Monster currently on the field until the End Phase! Since there are eight Monsters on the field, every Monster gains 800 attack!"

Following Yuya's words, several smiley faces surrounded the four Duelists, illuminating the area even further.

(Koga ATK: 2500→3300, Acid ATK: 2600→3400, Kamikaze ATK: 2700→3500, Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500→3300, Phantom Dragon ATK: 2500→3300, Draco Remora ATK: 1700→2500, Dark Anthelion ATK: 3000→3800, Dark Requiem ATK: 3000→3800)

"That's an odd move to say the least…" Midori seemed perplexed. "How exactly is that supposed to defeat us?"

"It's not. But this one is." Yuya let out a sly smile as he placed a card on his Duel Disk. "The time has come for the finale! I activate the Spell Card Smile Full Burst! Thanks to its effect, if the attack of your Monsters is higher than its normal value due to Smile World's effect, I can inflict damage to you equal to half the combined difference between their original and current attack! Since your three Monsters all have an 800 point difference between their original and current attack, you'll receive 1200 damage!"

The floating faces with smiles on them suddenly let out a dazzling, multi-colored radiance that left both Koyo and Midori awestruck as it enveloped them. Once the lights dispersed into a rain of particles, the two siblings collapsed on their knees with expressions of wonder on their faces.

Koyo/Midori – LP: 400→0

Yukio/Yuya: WIN

"Hahahaha!" Koyo suddenly burst out laughing. "I see, I see! Every move you made during your last turn was in preparation for this spectacular and breathtaking finale! You're truly amazing, Sakaki Yuya! We completely lost to you two!"

"That's nothing to be happy about, you moron." Midori scolded her brother, although traces of a smile could be seen on her face. "What do you think the Commander is going to do to us once he finds out we failed our mission?"

"Oh, who cares what the Commander has to say?" Koyo spoke in a dismissive manner. "What matters is that we all enjoyed ourselves to the fullest here! Isn't that right, Sakaki Yuya, Tachibana Yukio?"

"That's correct." Yuya nodded. "That's what Duels are supposed to be; an entertaining competition where everyone walks away smiling afterwards regardless of whether they won or lost. Dueling…is not a tool for bringing misery and pain to other people!"

"…As expected, you truly get it, Sakaki Yuya." Koyo had a forlorn expression on his face. "I too…cannot help but feel that this isn't the proper way to use Dueling. Even though it's supposed to be fun…this war has twisted it into a tool to hurt others… No matter what everyone says, I cannot agree with this in my heart of hearts."

"Then why are you still here?" Yukio asked. "Why do you still follow Academia if you know its methods are wrong?"

"Because, unlike my sentimental brother, most of us aren't naïve enough to believe that the utopia the Professor dreams of can be achieved without some sacrifices being made first." Midori responded. "The very nature of the Arc Area Project doesn't allow that."

"Again with the Arc Area Project…" Yukio murmured. "Just what is this project that all of you are so dedicated to you'd go as far as almost wiping Heartland off the face of the world?"

"It's quite simple really." Midori said. "Through the Arc Area Project, the four dimensions will become one as they were always supposed to be. It's because of this unnatural state the dimensions are in that so much chaos and conflict constantly occur. When the balance is restored, we'll finally be able to attain an ideal world of peace and prosperity."

"Make the dimensions…into one…in order to create a utopia?" Yuya looked like he had a hard time swallowing this, a sentiment shared by Yukio. "That's Academia's objective? Forgive me, but that's honestly the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life. What does uniting the four dimensions have to do with creating a better world?"

"That's right." Yukio said. "To begin with, the four dimensions were doing just fine before you fellows waltzed in and caused this huge mess by tearing everything apart."

"If you truly believe that, then it's obvious you've never set foot in our homeland…" Koyo said with a downcast look, but then an expression of urgency appeared on his face as he looked at his Duel Disk. "However, this is hardly the time for a debate. Reinforcements from the Command Center are converging on this point as we speak. I suggest you get out of here as quickly as possible if you don't want to get trapped and captured."

"Oi, what the Hell do you think you're doing, Koyo!?" Midori spoke with an outraged tone. "Why did you tell them that!? This was the perfect opportunity to clear up our disgrace!"

"Because then we would be disgraced as Duelists." Koyo calmly replied. "Sakaki Yuya and Tachibana Yukio won their freedom fair and square by defeating us in an honorable Duel. Any attempts to deceive them would trample both their and our pride as Duelists. And I won't compromise my ideals as a Duelist even for Academia's sake. Now, hurry up and leave, you two."

"Thank you very much, Koyo-san." Yuya bowed his head and turned around to leave along with Yukio, but abruptly stopped. "I…understand that you have your reasons for fighting and doing all this. However…I cannot condone your methods when all they've done so far is bring pain and misery to the dimensions who have felt Academia's wrath. That's why I've made my resolution to use my Dueling to convey my own ideals to Academia and stop this meaningless violence once and for all."

Yuya then turned to Koyo and Midori with a smile on his face.

"That's why…when that day comes and we make peace, let's have a fun Duel together once again, Koyo-san, Midori-san."

And with that, Yuya and Yukio took their leave, quickly disappearing amidst the ruins of Heartland.

"Have a fun Duel, he says…" Koyo chuckled. "Really now, is that something one says to the enemies he had been fighting so fiercely against only moments ago? He's an interesting kid, that's for sure."

"Still, that was an idiotic thing you did there, Koyo." Midori glared at her brother. "We will be reprimanded or even demoted for that poor performance just now. If you had at least stalled them long enough for the reinforcements to arrive, there might have been some leniency for us."

"You say that, but aren't you actually glad deep inside that they escaped?" Koyo let out a sly smile. "Don't think you can hide your innermost thoughts from me that easily, sister. How long do you think we've been together?"

"Too long for my liking…" Midori said as she averted her eyes. "But I admit I was intrigued by their skills at the very least."

"It's really too bad that we're in opposing sides in this conflict." Koyo let out a sigh. "I think we could have been good friends and rivals with them."

"Unfortunately, life is not that simple." Midori said. "Next time we encounter them, we'll be enemies once more, so you'd better resolve yourself, Koyo."

"I know that. But then again…perhaps things will be different than you imagine, Midori."

"Huh?"

"When I looked at Sakaki Yuya's eyes, I caught glimpse of an unyielding resolve." Koyo elaborated. "Although his views are naïve and idealistic to a fault…perhaps a new possibility we cannot even conceive will awaken through his Entertainment Duels. And that would truly be a sight to behold…"

* * *

 _A while later…_

"Did we really have to make such a long detour, Yukio? I think that was a bit of overkill."

"Don't be a fool, Yuya." Yukio chided his friend. "We had to be absolutely sure that we weren't followed. If we lead Academia's forces back to the Duel Lodge, it would be disastrous for everyone involved. Plus, we were able to check the Clover Branch on our way back, so you shouldn't have any reason to complain."

 _"_ _It's a shame though we weren't able to find any information about your father, Yuya."_ Yuto, who suddenly appeared next to Yuya, said. _"You put yourself in so much danger, yet the results were so poor."_

"This excursion wasn't a complete waste of time, Yuto." Yukio remarked. "We learned the identity of both the Commander and Vice-Commander of Academia's forces in the Xyz Dimension and got a glimpse of their Decks and tactics. Moreover, we know that Edo Phoenix encountered Yusho-san at some point in the past and may have some leads regarding his location. It's a lot more than we knew when we set off this morning."

"Right." Yuya nodded. "Furthermore, we now know that not every person in Academia's ranks is a ruthless oppressor determined to subjugate the Xyz Dimension. There is a chance, however slight, that we can connect with Academia and come to an understanding with them if there are reasonable people like Koyo-san or even Midori-san in their ranks."

 _"_ _Although I can't believe I'm actually saying this…you might have a point, Yuya."_ Yuto reluctantly admitted. _"Despite my misgivings, you were able to form a connection with these two Academia agents through your Entertainment Duel. Perhaps…you might be able to end this war in a way no-one has imagined."_

"Indeed, you did good back there." Yukio also praised his friend. "If your Duel hadn't touched their souls, we might have ended up into another difficult situation."

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit for that." Yuya said. "We accomplished this feat together as a team, Yukio. You know, perhaps you should consider trying Entertainment Dueling as well at some point. I'm sure you could speak to your opponents' hearts and souls just as well as I can if you put your mind into it."

"The day I try Entertainment Dueling is the day the world comes to an end." Yukio said in a somewhat joking manner. "Seriously though, Entertainment Duels and I are as incompatible as it can get like I've said before. How about we just stick to the usual routine, where you try to communicate with our opponents and I bash the skulls of those who are too thick-headed to listen? It's worked wonders so far after all."

"Maybe, but I still believe—"

Yuya's next words were drowned by the sound of a thunderous explosion that occurred close by.

 _"_ _That wasn't very far from the Duel Lodge!"_ Yuto exclaimed in concern. _"Damn, did Academia discover our hideout!?"_

"Let's hurry, Yuya!"

Following Yukio's prompt, the two youths rushed to the site of the explosion, only to come across a very bizarre spectacle. Shun and Kaito were currently engaging each other in a Duel, while Allen, Sayaka, Gongenzaka, Sawatari and Serena were watching intently. At that moment, Shun's Ultimate Falcon unleashed an attack towards Kaito's Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, which, however, redirected the attack back at Ultimate Falcon, destroying it and reducing Shun's Life Points to 0. Following the conclusion of the Duel, Kaito turned his Duel Disk at Shun, looking like he intended to card him. However—

"What do you think you're doing, you bastard!?"

Rushing forward with all the speed his legs could muster, Yukio approached Kaito and punched him with all his strength, sending him tumbling to the ground. Meanwhile, Yuya rushed to Shun's side, helping him stand up.

"Tachibana!?" Sawatari exclaimed. "Damn it, what is it with you always punching people in the face!?"

"In this case, I, the man Gongenzaka, believe Kaito had it coming." Gongenzaka stated. "Turning your fangs against a comrade is an unforgivable sin."

"It's you…" Kaito spat out as he got up, wiping the blood from his mouth. "You're getting in my way again."

"Damn straight I'm getting in your way, you unhinged bastard!" Yukio shouted. "What the Hell is wrong with you, Kaito!? Academia agents are one thing, but you were just about to card Kurosaki, one of your comrades, weren't you!? Have you completely lost it!?"

"I don't have to explain my actions to anyone, least of all you." Kaito glared at Yukio. "And like I've said before, I have no comrades! Everyone that stands in my way is an enemy!"

"I've had enough of your nonsense, Kaito." Yukio said in a low voice. "You might have lost your family to Academia, but that doesn't give you the right to bare your fangs even at those who are genuinely trying to help you like a mad dog! If your parents could see your disgraceful form right now, they would be embarrassed at you!"

"Shut up." Kaito had a murderous expression on his face following Yukio's words. "You understand nothing of my pain, so spare me your ridiculous indignation! And don't you dare use my parents' name so casually, you filthy mongrel!"

"No, you're going to listen to me this time whether you like it or not." Yukio retorted. "Just because you've suffered a lot, you think that gives you the right to inflict the same amount of suffering to others? Right now, you're just like a child throwing a temper tantrum. And what's worse is that in the process of trying to get revenge, you're becoming the very thing you swore to destroy, Kaito; a ruthless hunter who takes everything from anyone without any regard for the consequences or those who get hurt by your reckless actions."

"This isn't like you, Kaito." Yuya suddenly spoke as well. "You used to love Dueling, and you also loved seeing the ecstatic expressions on the children's faces whenever you and Shun dueled back at the Duel School. You always said that this was the Duel you were aiming for, one where everyone would enjoy themselves to the fullest. Have you really fallen so far that you've even forgotten about this?"

"You…" Allen seemed perplexed. "How do you know about this, Yuya?"

"…That's because…Yuto resides within me…"

Yuya's hesitant response caused everyone to let out shocked exclamations, with the exception of Yukio, who already knew, and Kaito, who remained impassive as always.

"So you were close-by after all…" Shun let out a small smile. "I had my suspicions for a while, and it seems I wasn't mistaken."

"If what Yuya's saying is true, then you're really just a shadow of your former self, Kaito." Yukio continued. "Don't you think it's high time you stopped grieving for your losses and did something productive for a change?"

"…It appears you really enjoy prattling, Tachibana Yukio." Kaito's expression hardened as he turned his Duel Disk towards Shun once more. "In that case, once I'm done with Shun, you're next! I'll make sure to shut you up once and for all!"

"Please stop already, Kaito!"

Sayaka, who was hiding behind a wall all this time, suddenly stepped between Kaito and Shun, her hands extended in an attempt to shield Shun.

"Sayaka!?" Allen exclaimed in worry. "What do you think you're doing!? Get back here!"

"Please…spare Shun!" Sayaka said as tears ran from her eyes. "We already lost Ruri because of me! We can't lose Shun as well!"

"Eh?" Allen looked confused. "What are you saying, Sayaka? Ruri's kidnapping wasn't your fault."

"No, it was my fault!" Sayaka insisted. "I was there when Ruri was taken, yet did nothing to save her! Even though she was my friend, my cowardice prevented me from helping her! I…don't want to go through that again, standing by while my friends get hurt! That's why…please…stand down, Kaito!"

Kaito's hand hovered over his Duel Disk for a while, but he eventually dropped it to his side. Then, without a word, he turned around and disappeared amidst the ruins before anyone could say or do anything. Amidst the silence that ensued, only Sayaka's whimpering could be heard as she kneeled on the ground with her hands on her face.

"O-Oi, Shun…"

Allen nervously said upon seeing him approaching Sayaka. Shun then raised his arm, causing the bespectacled girl to flinch, only to lay it gently on her head afterwards, patting it softly.

"S-Shun…?"

"For the record, I don't blame you for what happened to Ruri, Sayaka." Shun said with a soft expression on his face as he rubbed Sayaka's head. "And I'm sure Ruri wouldn't blame you either. After all, there's nothing you could have done to prevent her capture."

"Kurosaki is right." Serena chimed in. "Judging from her importance to Academia, the Professor must have sent one of his elites after her. You wouldn't stand a chance against them no matter who they were. The only thing you would accomplish would be to add your name to the list of casualties. As such, you shouldn't beat yourself over it."

"Still though, to think that Kaito would act in such a manner…" Yuya sighed. "It looks like his mental scars run far deeper than we first imagined."

"That does appear to be the case." Shun agreed. "Still, I can't help but feel that our words and actions did reach him somewhat since he listened to Sayaka's plea. Regardless, it appears we can't count on his cooperation for the upcoming operation. While that's unfortunate, I believe we'll still manage without him if we use our current manpower properly."

"Operation?" Yukio frowned. "What are you talking about, Kurosaki?"

"All in good time." Shun responded. "First, I would like to hear why it took you two so long to get back."

"We run into a bit of trouble along the way." Yukio grinned. "You know, typical Lancer luck."

"Why does that not surprise me the least?" Serena stared at Yukio with half-lidded eyes. "How is it that you always seem to get yourself into all kinds of nasty situations, Yukio?"

"Don't you give me that attitude, young lady." Yukio huffed. "I'll have you know it's not exactly pleasant for me to be a magnet for danger."

"Alright, settle down both of you." Shun interrupted the budding argument between Yukio and Serena. "For now, we should all head back to the Duel Lodge. We have many things to discuss and lots of planning to do…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in another area of Heartland…_

"Damn it…"

Kaito cursed as he observed Heartland's ruined state from the top of a damaged skyscraper. Although this image usually reinforced his resolve to avenge his family by hunting down every last one of Academia's members, it had no such effect on him today as his mind was occupied by the events that had transpired not too long ago during and after his Duel with Shun.

"Why…am I letting their nonsensical words and actions affect me so much…?"

Despite his best efforts, Shun's changed attitude regarding comrades during their Duel, Yukio's harsh words regarding his mental state and Yuya's account of his past acquired through Yuto, who supposedly resided within him as ridiculous as that sounded, had rattled Kaito big time. But worst of all for him—was Sayaka's expression at that time. The young girl, someone Kaito had called his friend once, was absolutely terrified of him, looking at him with the same expression one would have when looking at a monster.

Driven by some sort of momentary impulse, Kaito gazed at his reflection at the cracked remnants of a nearby window and was startled by what he saw. Wild eyes, a permanent scowl etched on his face, his lips narrowed and thin. Rabid. Feral. Mad even. These were all adjectives that described Kaito's current state perfectly.

 _"_ _If you look into a mirror, but don't recognize the person staring at you, then that means you've lost sight of who you truly are."_

That was an aphorism often quoted by Kaito's father, who, by his own account, had seen many people being twisted into something they were not because of excessive pursuit of their desires. Kaito had never truly understood what exactly his father meant when he said that…until now. He could hardly believe that the person reflected in this glass window was the same person as the youth who once dreamed of making everyone happy with his Duels under Sakaki Yusho's guidance.

While Kaito struggled to process all this, he suddenly noticed a small squad of Academia students, who were probably combing the ruins of Heartland and looking for survivors, in the distance. The sight of the hated enemy who had unjustly taken everything away from him was enough to banish all other thoughts from Kaito's mind as he narrowed his eyes at them.

"Accursed Academia… As long as there is breath in my body, I definitely won't allow you to do as you please."

And with that, Kaito moved forward, intent on destroying his enemy once more. However…the seed of doubt had been planted within him and could no longer be ignored no matter how hard Kaito tried to do so.

 _"_ _Is this truly what I ought to be doing?"_

* * *

Card Corner

 **Evil HERO Infernal Gargoyle**

ATK: 2400, DEF: 1700, LV: 6

Earth/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: This face-up attack position Monster cannot be destroyed by battle. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot target other "Evil HERO" Monsters you control for an attack apart from this card.

 **Entermate Life Liner**

ATK: 0, DEF: 1000, LV: 2

Earth/Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: You can discard this card during either player's turn; reduce all battle damage to 0 for the remainder of that turn.

 **Evil HERO Infernal Typhoon**

ATK: 2800, DEF: 2800, LV: 8

Wind/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

"Elemental HERO Featherman" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental Hero Bubbleman"

Monster Effect: If a Monster you control destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent. Once during either player's turn, if a Monster you control would be destroyed as a result of battle, you can negate its destruction and reduce the battle damage to 0.

 **Masked HERO Aeon**

ATK: 3500, DEF: 2800, LV: 10

Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect

3 "Masked HERO" Monsters

Monster Effect: When this card declares an attack, you can banish one "HERO" Fusion Monster from your Graveyard to increase its attack by 1000. Once during either player's turn, if this card is targeted by the effects of a Spell or Trap Card, you can negate that effect and destroy that card. If this card would be destroyed as a result of battle, you can return it back to the Extra Deck to Special Summon its Fusion Materials from your Graveyard or banish zone with their effects negated.

 **Evil HERO Pain Receiver**

ATK: 1400, DEF: 900, LV: 3

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: During either player's turn, if you would receive effect damage, you can discard this card from your hand to reduce it to 0 and inflict the same amount as damage to your opponent's Life Points. If you receive effect damage while this card is on the field, you can target one other "Evil HERO" Monster you control; increase its ATK by an amount equal to the damage you took until the End Phase.

 **Entermate Farewell Gift**

Normal Spell Card

Inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent for every "Entermate" Monster that left the field on this turn. If you didn't inflict battle damage on the turn you activated this card, draw two cards from your Deck.

 **Malebolge Feather**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card only to an "Evil HERO" Fusion Monster you control. When the equipped Monster battles, you can increase its attack by an amount equal to the original attack of another "HERO" Monster on the field until the Battle Phase's end. If this card is sent to the Graveyard, you take no effect damage for the rest of this turn. If you control no Monsters, you can banish this card from your Graveyard; add one "Evil HERO" Monster and one "Fusion" card used exclusively for the Fusion Summon of a Fiend-type Monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **Pendulum Support**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Send one face-up Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard and target one face-up Monster you control; increase the targeted Monster's ATK by an amount equal to that Pendulum Monster's ATK until the End Phase.

 **League of Heroes**

Normal Spell Card

Target one "HERO" Monster on your field; Special Summon a "HERO" Monster from your Deck with a Level equal to or lower than the targeted Monster's.

 **Ultimate Mask Change**

Quick-Play Spell Card

This card can only be activated if you have two or more "HERO" Monsters on the field, with none of them having the same attribute as another. Send them all to the Graveyard and Special Summon a number of "Masked HERO" Monsters from your Extra Deck with an attribute similar to those Monsters's.

 **Trick Battle**

Action Spell

During a battle between two Monsters, destroy the Monster with the highest ATK.

 **Corruption of Hero**

Normal Spell Card

If you control no "Evil HERO" Monsters, you can banish three "HERO" Fusion Monsters from your Graveyard to Special Summon an "Evil HERO" Fusion Monster from your Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions.

 **Triumphant Comeback**

Normal Spell Card

If you control no Monsters, you can Special Summon up to three "HERO" Fusion Monsters from your banish zone, but their effects are negated and their attack and defense become 0.

 **Hero's Resolve**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card while you control a face-up "HERO" Monster, you can negate its effect, destroy it and inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

 **Phantom Knights Resuscitation**

Normal Spell Card

Target one Dark-attribute Monster in your Graveyard or banish zone and attach it as an Xyz Material to a Dark-attribute Xyz Monster you control. If that Xyz Monster is destroyed, you can Special Summon the Monster you attached to it as an Xyz Material from your Graveyard.

 **Odd-Eyes Encore**

Normal Spell Card

Target one "Odd-Eyes" Monster you control; Special Summon one "Odd-Eyes" Monster from your Graveyard with a Level equal to or lower than the targeted Monster's. The summoned Monster cannot attack on this turn's Battle Phase. If you activated this card during your Main Phase 2 and failed to inflict battle damage on your turn's Battle Phase, you can inflict effect damage to your opponent equal to half the combined attack of your two "Odd-Eyes" Monsters.

 **Smile Full Burst**

Normal Spell Card

If the ATK of your opponent's Monsters is higher than its normal value due to Smile World's effect, inflict damage to them equal to half the combined difference between their original and current ATK.

 **Graceful Acrobatics**

Normal Trap Card

If a Monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can banish an "Entermate" Monster from your Graveyard to negate the attack. Furthermore, the targeted Monster cannot be targeted for attacks for the rest of this turn.

 **Mask Inheritance**

Normal Trap Card

Banish one "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from your Graveyard and apply its effects on an appropriate target on your side of the field.

 **Phantom Knights Grudge**

Normal Trap Card

If a Monster you control failed to destroy an opponent's Monster through battle, you can destroy all Monsters on your opponent's side of the field and inflict 300 points of damage to them for each destroyed Monster, but end the Battle Phase immediately afterwards. During either player's turn, if a "Phantom Knights" Monster you control is destroyed as a result of battle, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to destroy the Monster that destroyed it.

 **Hero Counteroffensive**

Normal Trap Card

Tribute one "HERO" Monster you control; destroy an opponent's Monster and inflict damage to them equal to its attack on the field.

 **Assembly of Heroes**

Normal Trap Card

Pay half your Life Points to Special Summon as many "HERO" Monsters that were destroyed as a result of battle on this turn as possible from your Graveyard with their effects negated. Then, negate the effects of a number of Monsters on the opponent's side of the field equal to the number of revived Monsters.

 **And that concludes Chapter 25. Two more characters from the GX Manga this time, Koyo Hibiki and his sister Midori appeared here as minor antagonists, tag-teaming against Yuya and Yukio. Unlike his manga counterpart, Koyo used the Masked HERO archetype that Judai uses later in the manga along with some Elemental HERO Monsters. That was because I wished to depict another unique form of Fusion Summoning, since Academia should have mastered every aspect of Fusion Summon. As for Midori, since she uses a Darklord Deck in the manga, I thought it would be quite fitting to give her an Evil HERO Deck here, one of my favorites back in the days before 5Ds. Some of you might have expected Koyo to use Elemental HERO The Earth, one of his signature cards before he passed it to Judai, but I'll only say I have some plans for it later.**

 **Regarding the Duel itself, I should point out that I changed Hero Barrier's effect to include all HERO Monsters for convenience's sake. Also, Secondonkey uses its TCG/OCG effect here for the same reason.**

 **That's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Greetings, community! First, let me apologize for the somewhat delayed release. Over the past week, I've been sick, so it was difficult for me to write. Plus, the chapter ended up being larger than anticipated, so that also contributed to the delay.**

 **Now, regarding some guest reviews I received, I will answer to your questions starting from the oldest and moving to the most recent. However, if it's possible, I'd like you to at least use a username when submitting a review that has a question in it so as to avoid potential confusion. Now, let's start.**

 **-For the moment at least, there are no plans to use characters from the original series.**

 **-From what I understood, the people of the Original Dimension starting calling Zarc by the title of 'Supreme King Dragon'. As for where he acquired so much power, I'll explain that a bit more in future chapters.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26 – Resistance Rescue Operation**

"As I thought, perhaps I should take that out and replace it with this… But on the other hand, it might be better to go with that combination in order to counter the Obelisk Force's swarming tactics. Or perhaps…"

Yukio mumbled to himself as he sat down on the floor cross-legged, his cards scattered in front of him. Ever since Kurosaki had announced that they would all be participating in an important operation following yesterday's eventful day, Yukio had spent most of his alone time working on his Deck as a means to both prepare for future battles and relax. After completing all adjustments, Yukio gathered his scattered cards and sighed as he lay on the floor.

"When is this operation going to begin? The wait is killing me here…"

"In that case, you're in luck. Your wait is over."

Turning his gaze towards the doorway, Yukio noticed that Serena was standing there with an amused smile on her face as she watched him.

"Serena?" Yukio frowned as he got up. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Serena responded. "Kurosaki is calling for everyone to join him. It looks like he and Byron-san wish to announce what our next objective will be regarding Heartland's liberation from Academia's clutches. Now, let's go. The rest of the gang should already have assembled in Byron-san's underground laboratory."

Nodding wordlessly, Yukio followed after Serena. After utilizing a hidden trapdoor in one of the Duel Lodge's back rooms, the two of them arrived at Byron's laboratory. Although he had heard about it before, Yukio couldn't help but be astounded by the complex pieces of machinery that surrounded them, which gave an outlandish feeling to this place. Moving deeper inside, Yukio saw that everyone was gathered around some sort of rectangular device and seemed to be waiting for something.

"Ah, you're here." Byron motioned at Yukio and Serena to come closer. "Good. Now we can begin this mission briefing. Shun, if you would be so kind as to elaborate on your plan?"

"Of course." Shun turned to the rest of the Lancers, Allen and Sayaka with a serious look on his face. "As all of you are aware, our situation is quite precarious at the moment to say the least. With the Resistance having almost been wiped out completely and Academia's forces vastly outnumbering us, staging a successful assault that will drive them out of Heartland is a laughable prospect at the moment. Strong as each of us is, this numerical inferiority is still an unsurpassable wall for us."

"Please." Sawatari scoffed at Shun's words. "These third-rate Duelists have nothing on the great Sawatari Shingo-sama. I could take on a hundred of them with my hands tied behind my back no sweat!"

"Don't be a fool, Sawatari." Gongenzaka scolded the blond-haired youth. "Spirit and skill alone won't help us overcome such uneven odds. If we have to fight a constant stream of Duelists, even we will inevitably succumb to fatigue and be defeated."

"That's right." Shun nodded at Gongenzaka's words. "As such, it's imperative to bolster our numbers as well if we wish to have a chance of mounting a successful counteroffensive at some point in the near future."

"But how are we going to do that?" Yuya seemed confused. "Like you said before, the Resistance is all but finished. And from what Byron-san mentioned a while back, only lone Duelists wandering the ruins of Heartland like Kaito are all that remains of it now. Are you planning to gather them once again somehow?"

"Byron-san is working on that, but it will take far too much time." Shun said. "And time is a precious commodity at the moment. Waste too much of it, and our enemy will attack us once again. And after the humiliation you and Yukio dealt to them during your earlier Duels with their leaders, you can bet that they will strike hard and without mercy. If we must make a move, it has to be as soon as possible before Academia tightens its defenses here or decides to dispatch reinforcements. What I have in mind is quite risky, but it'll kill two birds with one stone if we manage to pull it off."

Once Shun finished speaking, Byron pressed several buttons on the device in front of everyone, generating a 3D holographic image of some sort of high-tech fortress.

"That's…!" Allen turned to Shun with a shocked look on his face. "Have you lost your mind, Shun!? Are you actually planning to storm that hellish place!? I knew you were reckless, but I didn't know you were suicidal as well!"

"It may be crazy, but it's also what Academia least expects, especially if you take into account the number of failed attempts in the past." Shun countered. "And I'm sure you can understand the advantages this offers to us."

"Eh, guys?" Yukio interjected. "How about some context here for those of us who have absolutely no idea what it is you're talking about?"

"Ah, my apologies for that." Shun pointed at the fortress. "This is a detention facility created by Academia to hold their prisoners of war, nicknamed simply 'The Tower' by its forces. Although we don't have the exact numbers, we estimate that about one hundred Resistance members are currently being kept in that dreadful place."

"Prisoners?" Gongenzaka raised his eyebrow. "I always thought Academia's policy was to card everyone on sight. It seems a bit odd that they would bother capturing people, especially considering how they've operated so far."

"True, but there are several reasons they resort to such tactics." Byron started explaining. "First, they use the prisoners for forced labor whenever the need presents itself. Second, by interrogating the captured members, they can gather more information about the Resistance's activities. And third and most important, by keeping people captive, they can use them as bait to attract their friends and loved ones, who end up getting captured as well after launching some sort of misbegotten rescue attempt."

"A rescue attempt…like the one we're about to launch?" Serena pointed out. "The fact that there hasn't been any precedent of escape doesn't bode well for the success rate of this operation. What if we end up just like all the other Resistance members who tried to free their comrades and ended up imprisoned as well?"

"We won't fail." Shun declared in a resolute manner. "We cannot afford to fail. Behind these walls, a large number of my comrades are wallowing in despair, certain that their lives will end there. I definitely won't allow this to continue any more. Moreover, if we take down that abominable facility, it will deliver a serious blow to Academia and boost morale amidst the refuges."

"That's all well and good, but do you have a plan of accomplishing this, Kurosaki?" Yukio asked. "Resolution and feelings alone will get us nowhere."

"I'm well aware of that." Shun responded. "And rest assured that we have made plans so that this operation is successful. Isn't that right, Byron-san?"

"Indeed." Byron said as he pressed a few more buttons to zoom in on certain areas of the fortress. "Thanks to extensive reconnaissance, courtesy of my unmanned drones, and my successful attempt at partially hacking the systems and obtaining blueprints for several areas, we now have a rough image of what we're facing. The installation is guarded 24/7 by a large detachment of Academia troops and is apparently run by a powerful elite Duelist, although we're unaware of his or her identity. Moreover, several state-of-the-art security systems have been installed around the base, making a frontal assault suicide and infiltration nigh impossible under normal circumstances."

"Then how exactly are we supposed to get in?" Yuya frowned as he stared at the fortress's defenses. "I mean, this place looks impenetrable."

"Appearances can often be deceiving, Yuya-kun." Byron smiled. "It's true that it's going to be a challenge breaking in, but it can be done. If you look at the schematics of the prison, there are two points of interest. One, it requires two power generators to operate at full capacity. And two, if you get at the command center, there should be a master console there that enables one to deactivate the entire fortress's defense system."

"So our goal should be getting into that command center." Serena rubbed her chin. "Still, seeing as it's situated right in the top of the fortress's main spire, that's going to be a problem."

"That's why we have to whittle down their defenses first." Byron stated as he pointed at a specific point on the hologram. "In order to do so, we have to destroy one of the generators, preferably the one situated near the eastern gate, since it's easier to approach. Once the generator is down, the security systems should operate at a reduced capacity due to lack of power, making it easier to infiltrate the command center."

"Of course, in order to approach it, we need a distraction first." Shun continued. "That's why we'll split into groups of two, with one group placing explosives and detonating them in the western gate in order to make the enemy think the attack is concentrated there. This will give that group the chance to infiltrate the fortress and disable the generator. Meanwhile, another group will head for the prisoners' holding cells, while the third will head towards the command center to shut down the fortress completely. With any luck, the guards will be so confused by the three-way assault that they won't know how to react, making our job easier."

"However, there seem to be several proximity sensors placed all around the prison." Gongenzaka pointed out. "How exactly is the first group supposed to approach the gate and plant the explosives unseen? They'll be discovered within seconds."

"Leave that to me." Byron thumped his chest with confidence. "I did mention before that I was able to hack Academia's systems to a degree, right? Disabling some of the proximity sensors to allow you to approach without Academia realizing it should be simple enough. Plus, I'll be engaging in electronic warfare while you guys storm the fortress to add to the confusion and aid you in accessing certain areas easier."

"If there are no more questions, I'll announce the teams next and their respective tasks." Shun said. "First—"

"Oi, oi, wait a second." Sawatari interrupted Shun's words with an annoyed look on his face. "Who made you the leader, Kurosaki? Don't go deciding things on your own. Since Akaba Reiji isn't here with us, the responsibility for making all decisions falls to the sub-leader, the great me!"

"As usual, you have zero understanding of the situation, Sawatari…" Yukio sighed. "Moreover, I don't remember making you the sub-leader at any point. And even if you were, you should have kept in mind that this is Kurosaki's area of expertise and his homeland, so we should defer to his judgement. But if this will shut you up…all those in favor of making Kurosaki the Lancers' leader in place of the missing Akaba Reiji say 'aye'."

[Aye.]

Yuya, Yukio, Serena and Gongenzaka spoke with one voice, much to Sawatari's shock.

"Motion passed." Yukio grinned. "It looks like you've been demoted, Sawatari. As such, please refrain from making any more idiotic comments."

"That guy's ignorance is both amusing and irritating at the same time." Allen commented upon seeing Sawatari's crestfallen expression while he sulked in a corner. "In any case, please continue, Shun."

"As I was saying, we'll split in four teams of two." Shun resumed speaking. "Gongenzaka and Sawatari will be responsible for destroying the generator. Yuya and Serena will head for the holding cells in order to liberate the captured Resistance members, while Yukio and I will head towards the command center to deal with the person in charge of the prison. Finally, Allen and Sayaka will be in charge of securing our escape route for when the operation has successfully concluded and we need to retreat. The teams and their respective tasks were decided after careful consideration, so I won't accept any objections. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded, although Yukio saw some dissatisfaction in Allen's face and nervousness in Sayaka's. As for Sawatari, he seemed reenergized once more upon hearing that he would play an important part in the upcoming operation. Sometimes, Yukio couldn't help but be a little envious of Sawatari's ability to bounce back so quickly no matter how many times he had fallen.

"In that case, I suggest you finish your preparations as soon as possible." Shun said. "Our rescue operation will begin in three hours. And once we have reduced that abominable installation to rubble, we'll be one step closer to Heartland's liberation and Academia's downfall!"

[Right!]

The enthusiastic cheers of everyone resounded thus within the lab.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"So this is our target, huh? It sure looked less imposing as a hologram…"

Yukio said with a self-deprecating smile as he stared at the fortress through a set of binoculars, with Shun standing by his side. Up close, the sheer size of the fortress and its bulk evoked a feeling of awe and dread within Yukio. Furthermore, its dull gray color and prominent decorative spikes only added to the feeling of malevolence emanating from it. Around its perimeter, several Academia students could be seen patrolling the surroundings, alert for any discrepancies or signs of trouble.

"However, life sure has a sense of irony if nothing else." Yukio suddenly chuckled. "I've broken out of several detention facilities in the past, but I never thought the day would come when I'd have to break into prison."

"You know what they say." Shun let out a small smile. "You don't live life to the fullest if you don't experience everything at least once. Still, the irony of this operation is not lost to me either. I just hope our infiltration operation goes better than our escape attempt from the Facility back at the Synchro Dimension."

"You and me both." A grim look appeared on Yukio's face as he recalled that time, where their breakout almost succeeded, only to be foiled by the unexpected appearance of Roget and his goons. "I have to admit though I'm curious about the way you separated the teams and their specific tasks. For instance, why didn't you have Allen and Sayaka take a more active part and delegated them to a support role that will have almost no impact on the operation itself?"

"That's because of their respective personalities." Shun began explaining. "Sayaka is a talented Duelist, but she's not fit to be a Duel Soldier. She doesn't have the necessary mentality for it, as she's too timid. Allen, on the other hand, is too hot-headed and reckless at times, traits which make him prone to mistakes that can cost in the battlefield. That's why I left them with the simple task of securing our rear."

"I see." Yukio nodded in understanding. "And what about the rest of us?"

"You are among the most skilled and talented Duelists amidst the Lancers' ranks, hence why I chose to have you accompany me." Shun responded. "I don't know how powerful the elite running this facility is, so it makes sense to cooperate with a Duelist as strong as you in order to take them down. Plus, you have shown that you can keep your cool even under extreme circumstances, a useful trait for a task as crucial as ours. As for Sawatari and…Serena, they are both too impulsive and reckless, which is why I partnered them with Gongenzaka and Yuya respectively, people who are much more reasonable and have solid common sense."

"Speaking of Serena, I've been meaning to ask this for some time." Yukio turned to Shun. "Why do you always look so uncomfortable around her? I've noticed that you barely address her and always seem to try to avoid her."

"…As expected, you noticed it, huh?"

Shun let out a bitter smile, prompting Yukio to grin.

"I'd have to be blind not to notice it…or at least as socially inept as the girl herself. So, what's the deal with you and Serena anyway? Does it perhaps have something to do with her uncanny resemblance to your sister?"

"…Yes, it does." Shun sighed. "It's just that…every time I look at her, I can't help but be reminded of Ruri and the fact that she's currently being held captive by Academia. I know it's unfair of me to shun Serena because of such a petty reason, but I can't help it. Ruri is what I treasure the most in this world, and it really hurts having a constant reminder of the fact that I failed her so close to me all the time…"

Shun was clenching his teeth hard with an anguished expression on his face while his hands were tightly balled into fists. In response, Yukio placed his hand on Shun's shoulder.

"I cannot imagine what you must be going through, so I won't try to console you with empty words. But I will promise you this, Kurosaki; we'll definitely take Ruri back along with everything else Academia has stolen from Heartland and its residents no matter what it takes."

"…Thanks, Yukio." Shun eventually said after a few seconds before turning his gaze back to the fortress as he placed his own set of binoculars on his eyes. "But before we can accomplish that goal, we should focus on successfully completing the current mission first. It's almost time for the guard change according to the schedule. Alpha Team, are you in position?"

[This is Gongenzaka of Alpha Team.] A voice came from Shun's Duel Disk. [We're standing by and awaiting your signal, over.]

"Good. What about you, Byron-san? How are things looking on your side?"

[It's a bit trickier than I imagined at first, but I'm almost done.] This time, Byron's voice came out of the Duel Disk. [Proximity sensors will be disabled in three, two, one…proximity sensors in areas A2 through D1 are now disabled and showing false readings. You have fifty-five seconds before they properly restart.]

"Confirming that the exchange of shifts is currently taking place." Yukio stated as he observed the guards' exchanges throughout the fortress's perimeter. "Alpha Team, you're clear to move out through the previously discussed route."

[Acknowledged.] Gongenzaka responded. [Alpha Team, setting off.]

Following Gongenzaka's words, both Yukio and Shun turned their binoculars at Sawatari and Gongenzaka's directly, catching glimpses of them as they swiftly moved from rubble to rubble and approached the fortress. However, Yukio was alarmed upon noticing that the guards were changing positions faster than anticipated in certain areas.

"Alpha Team, stop moving at once!" Shun ordered. "If you keep going forward like this, the guards will notice you!"

Gongenzaka obeyed and immediately crouched down in an attempt to conceal himself. Sawatari, however, either because he didn't hear Shun's command or chose to ignore it, pressed on. By some miracle, he managed to make it to the prison's walls before the guards could spot him or the proximity sensors around the perimeter were reactivated.

"Even though he's an idiot, at least he's got the Devil's luck…" Shun exhaled in relief, and then whispered at his Duel Disk. "It's up to you now, Sawatari. Place the explosives on the eastern side and conceal yourself until they go off. Tap your Duel Disk if you understand."

A soft tap was heard in response to Shun's words.

"It looks like we've avoided the first major hurdle somehow." Shun wiped his brow. "I'm still going to chew out Sawatari later for blatantly ignoring my orders and moving forward on his own though."

"You can try, but I fear you'll only be wasting your breath…" Yukio let out an exasperated sigh. "You know that everything is in one ear and out the other with Sawatari."

"True enough." Shun admitted as he turned his gaze on his Duel Disk's timer. "In any case, if everything has gone well, the explosives should go off right about…now!"

Following Shun's words, a resounding explosion was heard—from the eastern side of the building, prompting the guards to rush to that location. Meanwhile, Yukio and Shun were staring at the unexpected spectacle with deadpan expressions etched on their faces.

"…We're not starting on the right foot here." Yukio eventually said as he opened a communications channel. "Sawatari, you useless idiot, what the Hell do you think you're doing!? We said you should plant the explosives on the eastern area, not the western one! Don't you know how to read a damn compass!?"

[Of course I know how to read one!] Sawatari hissed back in indignation. [Doesn't the tip always point south!?]

Mirroring expressions of shock and disbelief appeared on Yukio and Shun's faces as they were temporarily rendered speechless by Sawatari's words.

"…On hindsight, perhaps including a useless fellow like Sawatari on this operation was a horrible idea after all."

"No shit, Sherlock." Yukio retorted to Shun's words. "Question is, what do we do now to salvage this mess?"

"We improvise." Shun merely said as he brought his Duel Disk close to his mouth. "Alpha Team, charge forward and head towards the generator as planned. Beta Team, you are to support Alpha Team by engaging the guards and drawing their attention as much as you can. Meanwhile, Yukio and I will try to sneak inside the fortress from an alternative route. Byron-san, what's the least conspicuous entry point we can use?"

[There's a service hatch not too far away from your position.] Byron responded after a few seconds. [I can open it for you, but you'll have to fight several guards on your way there. Moreover, it will not lead you straight to the central spire and the command center like the entrance you had initially planned to use, so this might make things more difficult for you.]

"Spectacular." Yukio said in a voice dripping with irony. "Are there any good news?"

[Well, I've managed to hack quite a few portions of the security system so it should be easier to reduce the obstacles in your way if that helps.] Byron said. [Regardless, if I were you, I'd get moving while the guards are still disorganized and shocked.]

"Although this isn't going according to plan, I suppose it can't be helped." Shun clicked his tongue. "Let's go, Yukio!"

"Right!"

The two youths started running towards their designated entry point as the sounds of battle from the western gate reached their ears. Yukio assumed that Yuya, Serena, Gongenzaka and Sawatari were engaging the guards in battle, but he had no way of knowing how things were going for them.

"Hey, you two! Stop right there!"

Several Academia students could be seen running towards Yukio and Shun, their Duel Disks active and their harsh expressions promising swift punishment. However, the two youths were undeterred. After glancing at each other briefly and nodding, they slipped the googles they were wearing on their heads over their eyes and threw several smoke grenades in the midst of the charging Academia troops, blinding and disorienting them. Before they had a chance to recover, Yukio and Shun dove in their midst and swiftly dispatched them with several well-placed blows, leaving them unconscious on the ground as they kept moving forward.

"There! I see it!"

Following Shun's exclamation, Yukio also noticed the small service hatch that had opened several meters above them in the side of the fortress's wall. Both youths pointed their Duel Disks at it, with lines shooting out of them that attached themselves near the hatch. Then, they soared in the sky as the lines retracted, landing on a small balcony directly below the hatch. Wasting no time, Yukio gave Shun a boost to reach it, with the Xyz Duelist also aiding Yukio in entering the hatch by giving him his hand. As soon as both of them were inside, the cover of the hatch closed behind them.

"Well, the easy part is over." Shun remarked with a smirk. "According to the map, we have quite some distance to traverse until we reach the command center. And you can bet the place will be crawling with guards even if Byron-san has managed to disable parts of the security system."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yukio said. "Let's get moving. This place is making me feel claustrophobic big time."

"Right you are. It's time we put an end to this dreadful installation."

And with that, the two youths started crawling inside the service vent, moving deeper into the heart of the fortress…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the command center…_

"Confirmed explosion at the western gate! Almost ninety percent of the guards there have been neutralized! We're receiving multiple requests for immediate assistance!"

"The security system's integrity has been compromised by forty percent! Auxiliary defensive mechanisms effectiveness is at twenty-six percent, while primary defensive mechanisms are showing errors and bugs on over fifteen percent of their protocols!"

"Infrared scan is registering multiple incursions from several directions! However, visual identification is impaired due to errors in the source code! Someone is most likely hacking us from outside!"

Such panicked reports could be heard from the various Academia members sitting on the monitors surrounding the command center. However, amidst this clamor, only a single person seated on an ornate chair remained relatively calm while placing several tarot cards on a small table before him.

"So we're being invaded, huh?" The young man dressed in a dark blue military uniform said while smirking. "And this is a well-organized assault to boot, nothing like the usual desperate attempts to breach this facility. I wonder if those so-called Lancers Edo and Amon spoke to me about are the ones behind this attack. If so, this could be a golden opportunity to get rid of a persistent thorn on Academia's side."

"But how are we supposed to deal with so many intruders at once, Commander?" One of the staff members asked with an anxious expression on his face. "With the data available to us, we estimate that they outnumber us at least three to one."

"Don't be a fool." The man scoffed at his subordinates' words as he placed another tarot card on the table. "There's no way the crippled Resistance could gather so many Duelists in such a short amount of time to invade us. Most likely, we're being invaded by a small group, whose members have hacked our security system to make themselves appear more numerous than they actually are. Judging from their pattern of attack, I'd say they're aiming for the generator in the western area, the prison cells and the command center in order to neutralize this facility and free their captured comrades. It's a daring plan, but also quite reckless and risky."

The youth said so as he grabbed The Fool, which was placed in the reversed position.

"Then, what are your orders, sir? How should we deal with these intruders?"

"Have our young heir head to the western power generator in order to intercept the group heading there, since I'm certain he's itching for a fight." The youth ordered his subordinates. "Also, the majority of the guards should concentrate on the passageways leading to the holding cells area in order to prevent anyone from attempting to rescue our captives. And if some of these Lancers are indeed making their way here—"

The youth let out a malicious smile as he placed Death in the upright position on the table.

"—then I will personally show them the route to Hell."

* * *

 _In another area of the fortress…_

"…How long…is this blasted hallway…anyway…? I feel like…spitting my lungs out…"

Sawatari wheezed as he trudged behind Gongenzaka in a sluggish manner, causing the burly youth to sigh for the umpteenth time today.

"Quit your whining, Sawatari." Gongenzaka admonished his fellow Lancer. "Kurosaki's plan almost went awry because of your idiocy, so the least you can do is grit your teeth, bear with everything that comes our way and do your utmost to make sure this operation is successful. Anything less is a dereliction of duty."

"Has anyone told you're a bit too uptight, big guy?" Sawatari responded. "Didn't everything work out in the end? And really, it was an honest mistake. Anyone might have done the same in my position."

"Not if they possessed knowledge above the elementary school level they wouldn't…" Gongenzaka muttered. "In any case, the schematics are showing we're approaching the generator. It's a good thing that Yuya and Serena distracted the brunt of the guards to allow us to sneak inside and head straight for our objective without any interruptions. I just hope they're alright…"

"I still say we should have stuck together and dealt with anything that came our way." Sawatari huffed. "The Duelists here are—"

Sawatari's next words were interrupted as Gongenzaka clamped his hand over his mouth and dragged him into a corner before he had a chance to react.

"Quiet down!" Gongenzaka hissed at the struggling Sawatari. "Someone is coming."

True enough, steps could be heard approaching in the distance. From their sound, Gongenzaka judged that it was only a single person. However, the situation didn't allow for any rash moves. It was quite likely that this was a trap, so Gongenzaka remained wary. Suddenly, the sounds of the steps could not be heard anymore, indicating that the person had stopped moving. Immediately afterwards, the proud voice of a young man was heard.

"I know you're hiding there like the cowards you are, peasants! If you even have a shred of pride as Duelists, come out and face me in an honorable Duel! Or perhaps you lack the courage and fortitude to even do that!?"

"That tears it!" Sawatari exclaimed as he broke free from Gongenzaka's grasp. "No-one calls the great Sawatari Shingo a coward and gets away with it! If that bastard wants a fight, he's got one!"

Although Gongenzaka was reluctant to rise to the bait, he also had a strong sense of pride instilled within him as a Duelist and as the heir of the Gongenzaka Dojo. There was no way he would let such insults slide no matter the situation. As such, he also followed after Sawatari, with the two of them coming face to face with a young man with short, violet hair and dark green eyes. He was dressed in an expensive suit fit for nobility and had a gold Academia-issue Duel Disk strapped on his left hand.

"So you decided to come out and spare me the trouble of chasing after you." The youth sneered. "While I commend you for your bravery, it doesn't change the fact that I will utterly destroy you both. But I'm getting ahead of myself here. My name is Ojin, Prince of the Kingdom of Misgarth in the Fusion Dimension and heir to its throne, as well as one of Academia's major backers in terms of finance. In case that was too difficult for feeble-minded beings such as you to comprehend, I'm an existence that stands on a higher dimension than you, mongrels."

"To say that you stand higher than the great me, I can only pity you for your ignorance." Sawatari responded. "For your information, I'm Sawatari Shingo-sama, son of the next ruler of Maiami City and the strongest member of the Lancers, the group dedicated to defeating you Academia fellows and restoring order across the dimensions. You had best keep that in mind while I force to bow down before my superior Dueling skills."

"Hoh, so you are also born into a high-class family?" Ojin seemed intrigued. "Interesting. Perhaps this Duel will prove to be an amusing distraction after all. However, even with the aid of your retainer over there, I can assure you that overcoming me will prove to be an impossible task for the likes of you."

"Oi, who the Hell is his retainer!?" Gongenzaka shouted. "I, the man Gongenzaka, bow down to no-one, least of all Sawatari!"

"I'm going to make you eat those words with the Dueling I've honed during the many battles I've experienced so far." Sawatari pointed at Ojin while ignoring Gongenzaka's outburst. "Now, prepare yourself! I'm going to educate you on how a true ruler should conduct himself and how wide the gap between the two of us is!"

"I'll return those words right back at you." Ojin smirked. "And I'm going to give you a thorough taste of a noble's Duel!"

 _It seems both him and Sawatari are alike in the fact that they both have monumental amounts of pride in themselves and their abilities._ Gongenzaka thought to himself. _It's like there are two of Sawatari right now. This truly is a nightmare…_

"In that case, let's set the stage for our battle!" Sawatari exclaimed as he snapped his fingers. "Action Field, on!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated. Battle Royal Mode, initiated.]

The glowing platforms that comprised the rudimentary Action Field appeared around the three Duelists as they activated their Duel Disks.

[Duel!]

Sawatari, Gongenzaka and Ojin shouted together as the Action Cards spread across the field.

Ojin – LP: 4000

Sawatari – LP: 4000

Gongenzaka – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Sawatari announced. "Prepare to bear witness to Sawatari Shingo-sama's unrivaled Entertainment Duel! Using the Scale 2 Abyss Actor – Wild Hope and the Scale 8 Abyss Actor – Dandy Bi-Player, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Following Sawatari's words, two columns of light appeared on his sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 7! Pendulum Summon! Come to the stage, Abyss Actor – Pretty Heroine (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 2) and the leading figure in this performance, Abyss Actor – Big Star (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1800/LV: 7/SC: 3)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Pretty Heroine and Big Star.

"Pendulum Summon, huh?" Ojin seemed unperturbed. "Although the potential it contains is seemingly tremendous, you choose to use it for something as insignificant as cheap entertainment? Not taking full advantage of your assets is an unforgivable sin for a ruler. I'll make sure to thoroughly teach you the folly of your thoughtless actions."

"Save the lecture for after you've won, unlikely as that possibility is." Sawatari responded. "Moving on, I activate Big Star's effect, which allows me to add an "Abyss Script" Spell Card from my Deck to my hand once per turn. I choose to add Abyss Script – Evil Ploy to my hand and activate it! Through my Spell Card, you'll receive 400 points of damage for each "Abyss Actor" Monster currently on my field! And since I have two, you'll take a grand total of 800 points of damage!"

Following Sawatari's words, a torrent of darkness erupted from his Spell Card, striking Ojin's body and sending him skidding backwards.

Ojin – LP: 4000→3200

"I end my turn with this." Sawatari smirked. "How was that for cheap entertainment, your Majesty? Even though you haven't taken a turn yet, you've already received damage."

"Please." Ojin scoffed at Sawatari's words. "If you couldn't do at least this much, you two wouldn't be worth my time. Still, if you're satisfied merely by inflicting a small amount of damage, then you truly are a fool of the greatest caliber. Allow me to show you how one who is destined to stand above others duels. My turn! Draw! I summon Idea the Heavenly Squire (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1000/LV: 1)!"

An armored Monster resembling a knight appeared on Ojin's field.

"Idea's effect activates." Ojin announced. "When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Monster with 800 attack and 1000 defense from my Deck in defense mode. Come to my side, Eidos the Underworld Squire (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1000/LV: 2)!"

A Monster clad in black armor appeared next to Idea.

"Since Eidos was Special Summoned, its effect activates, allowing me to Advance Summon as well in addition to my Normal Summon on this turn." Ojin stated. "I release Idea and Eidos to Advance Summon! Descend from the heavens and reign supreme over this land, Ehther the Heavenly Monarch (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000/LV: 8)!"

A Monster clad in radiant white and gold armor, which was sitting on a pristine white throne and held a golden scepter in its left hand, appeared on Ojin's field.

"Advance Summon…?" Gongenzaka wondered. "He's not using Fusion Summon?"

"Heh, so you use Monarchs as well?" Sawatari let out a sly smile. "In that case, you're out of luck. I also used Monarchs in the past, so I fully comprehend their strengths and weaknesses. While each of them has powerful effects, they're only applied when they're Advance Summoned. After that, they're merely Monsters with high attack. You really think you can take us down with such childish tactics?"

"I guess we're about to find out, aren't we?" Ojin smirked. "Since it was Advance Summoned, Ehther's effect activates, allowing me to send two "Monarch" Spell/Trap Cards from my Deck to my Graveyard in order to Special Summon a Monster with 2400 or more attack and 1000 defense from my Deck. I will send Pantheism of the Monarchs and The Prime Monarch from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Thestalos the Mega Monarch (Fire/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000/LV: 8)!"

An imposing Monster clad in crimson armor with flames surrounding its body appeared on Ojin's field.

"Moreover, I activate the Spell Card Transmutation of the Monarchs." Ojin declared. "Since I control two "Monarch" Monsters with different attributes, I can Special Summon a "Monarch" Monster from my Deck. Come, Mobius the Mega Monarch (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000/LV: 8)!"

A Monster clad in white armor with several icy spikes extending from it appeared next to Ojin's other two Monsters.

"And now, I will drive you two into a corner out of which there will be no escape." Ojin let out a malicious smirk. "I banish Pantheism of the Monarchs from my Graveyard in order to activate its effect, which allows me to reveal three "Monarch" Spell or Trap Cards from my Deck. Then, you choose which one I will add to my hand and the rest are shuffled back into the Deck. However, since the three cards I'm about to reveal are all the same, you basically have no choice in the matter. As such, I will add the Field Spell Dominion of the True Monarchs in my hand and activate it!"

Following Ojin's words, an eerie black mist surrounded the area as statues depicting several Monarchs sitting on ornate thrones emerged from the ground and surrounded the three Duelists.

"Due to the effect of my Field Spell, if I'm the only player who controls an Advance Summoned Monster, my opponent cannot Special Summon Monsters from the Extra Deck." Ojin let out a sly smile. "Therefore, you two can neither Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summon nor use the Pendulum Summon's specialty to revive your destroyed Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck. How's that? It's as if you two can't use your arms and legs now."

"What!?" Sawatari cried out in a comical manner. "There was such a combo to lock down the Extra Deck available to the Monarch archetype!? I had no idea!"

"This combo was probably designed to severely limit our options after studying the Lancers' style of utilizing Pendulum Summon…" Gongenzaka remarked. "Still, we won't be taken down by just that much!"

"Then, I'll let you have a good taste of the absolute power of my Monarch Monsters!" Ojin exclaimed. "Battle! Thestalos the Mega Monarch, attack the unguarded plebian directly! Scorching Impact!"

Thestalos's fist was enveloped into flames as it drove it into Gongenzaka's stomach, sending him crashing into the opposing wall with enough force to open a crater in it.

Gongenzaka – LP: 4000→1200

"That's dirty, oi!" Sawatari protested. "Why are you attacking a player who hasn't even taken a turn yet, you lowlife!?"

"Spare me your childish indignation." Ojin sneered at Sawatari's words. "Do you think this is fun and games? You and I are currently in opposing sides during a war. And when you're at war, you use every means at your disposal to take down your enemy even if you have to resort to low blows."

"Even so…a man should always fight with honor…" Gongenzaka said as he slowly picked himself up. "For without our pride, we are even lower than wild beasts. Well, even if I say so, it's not like I expect someone like you to understand so I'll prove my point through my Dueling! Since I received damage from a direct attack, I can Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Kokorogama-E (ATK: 100/DEF: 2100/LV: 3) from my hand in defense mode!"

A mechanical Monster clad in green armor and holding a spear appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"Rage all you want, but in the end, it's the victor who gets to decide who's right or not." Ojin said. "Still, I'll reward your tenacity by sparing you from any further attacks for this turn. Next, Ehther the Heavenly Monarch will attack Big Star! And due to the second effect of my Field Spell, Advance Summoned Monsters I control gain 800 attack when they attack an opponent's Monster during damage calculation (Ehther ATK: 2800→3600)! Eliminate that eyesore of a performer, Ehther! Radiant Decree!"

Ehther raised its staff high, unleashing several beams of light from it that pierced through Big Star and destroyed it, sending Sawatari skidding backwards.

Sawatari – LP: 4000→2900

"And finally, Mobius will attack your Pretty Heroine!" Ojin pointed at Sawatari's remaining Monster. "Go, Mobius! Imperial Charge!"

"You may have taken down the main star of this attraction, but I'll be damned if I let you have my leading lady as well!" Sawatari exclaimed as he grabbed an Action Card from one of the platforms. "I activate the Action Spell Miracle! Through its effect, Pretty Heroine won't be destroyed by battle and all damage will be halved!"

Following Sawatari's words, a semi-transparent barrier appeared around Pretty Heroine, shielding her from Mobius's charge, although several icicles that broke from its armor struck Sawatari, causing him to wince.

Sawatari – LP: 2900→2250

"I believe that's enough punishment for one turn." Ojin said. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn. At this moment, Thestalos will return back to my hand due to Ehther's effect. Now then, did you get a good feel of what absolute power that tramples over everything feels like? If so, I suggest you give up while your bodies are still intact. Otherwise, I'll just have to squash you like bugs when my next turn comes."

"I, the man Gongenzaka, will never give up as long as a single Life Point of mine remains!" Gongenzaka declared. "Allow me to show you the true essence of my Steadfast Duel! My turn! Draw! Since my opponent controls two Monsters, I can Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Big Wara-G (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1800/LV: 5) from my hand!"

A yellow and green-colored robot which seemingly lacked hands and feet appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"Don't make me laugh, peasant." Ojin sneered. "Thanks to the effect of my Field Spell, neither of you can Special Summon Monsters from the Extra Deck. What do you think you can do in those circumstances?"

"As a Duelist, you should have known that there's always a way to overcome an opponent's strategy no matter how foolproof it may seem." Gongenzaka smirked. "Allow me to demonstrate that with my next move! Due to its effect, Big Wara-G can be used as two tributes for the Advance Summon of a Machine-type Monster! Appear, Superheavy Samurai Big Ben-K (ATK: 1000/DEF: 3500/LV: 8)!"

An imposing mechanical Monster sitting cross-legged and holding a spear on its right arm appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"And since I control an Advanced Summoned Monster as well, the first effect of your Field Spell doesn't apply anymore." Gongenzaka pointed out. "That means both Sawatari and I can Special Summon Monsters from our Extra Decks once more!"

"What…did you say?" Ojin's expression distorted with hatred. "A mere plebian like you actually dared to counter my tactics? There's a limit to how arrogant you can be, mongrel!"

"It seems like you don't take failure very well." Gongenzaka said. "In that case, allow me to repay your earlier favor by acclimating you to defeat! Since I control two "Superheavy Samurai" Monsters, I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster Superheavy Samurai Nissho-K (Earth/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 600/LV: 2) from my hand!"

A small robot clad in white and red-colored armor, which held a large flag in its hands, appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"I tune the Level 3 Kokorogama-E with the Level 2 Nissho-K!" As Kokorogama-E turned into three stars and Nissho-K turned into two rings surrounding them, Gongenzaka chanted. "Blademaster which has defeated over a thousand foes! Unleash your twin blades and become the embodiment of the warrior's soul! Synchro Summon! Come before us, Level 5! Superheavy Samurai Swordmaster Musa-C (Earth/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 2300/LV: 5) in defense mode!"

A mechanical warrior holding two katana blades in its hands appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"Since Musa-C was Synchro Summoned successfully, its effect activates, enabling me to return a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster from my Graveyard to my hand." Gongenzaka stated. "I choose to return Nissho-K. Next, I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Soul Infernal Kote in my hand, equipping it to Musa-C and increasing its defense by 1000 (Musa-C DEF: 2300→3300)."

"In the end, that's all your prided Steadfast spirit amounted to, huh?" Ojin sneered. "Despite your passionate declarations, the only thing you managed to do was fortify your defenses like a sniveling coward. Do you truly believe that you can hide from me behind such flimsy walls? Or are you actually delusional enough to believe you can defeat me in such a manner?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Gongenzaka retorted. "And who knows? Perhaps you may learn not to blindly rush into conclusions. Battle! Big Ben-K, attack his Ehther the Heavenly Monarch!"

"Have you lost it, you muscle-brained simpleton?" Ojin said. "Your Monsters are both in defense position! You can't declare an attack like this!"

"Through its effect, Big Ben-K can attack while in defense position!" Gongenzaka exclaimed. "And when it does, its defense is applied for damage calculation! Go, Ben-K! Bring down that Monarch of his! Raging Smash!"

"Kuh, to think these brutish Monsters had such an effect…" Ojin clicked his tongue. "In that case, I activate my Trap Card, Splendor of the Monrachs! Due to its effect, Advance Summoned Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn!"

Following Ojin's words, Big Ben-K slammed its fist on the ground, generating a wave of energy that engulfed both Ehther and Ojin, sending them flying backwards.

Ojin – LP: 3200→2500

"You may have protected Ehther with your Trap, but Mobius is a Special Summoned Monster, meaning Splendor of the Monarchs won't prevent its destruction." Gongenzaka pointed out. "As such, Musa-C will attack Mobius the Mega Monarch! Kurikara Slash!"

Musa-C swung its twin katana blades with such speed that no-one present was able to properly see its attack. Immediately afterwards, Mobius crumbled down as several cuts appeared throughout its armor and subsequently vanished from the field.

Ojin – LP: 2500→2000

"At this moment, Infernal Kote's effect activates!" Gongenzaka announced. "When the equipped Monster destroys a Monster as a result of battle, I can inflict 500 points of damage to its controller!"

Two torrents of fire shot out of Musa-C's equipped kote, causing Ojin to hiss as they struck his body.

Ojin – LP: 2000→1500

"Not bad, big guy." Sawatari praised his comrade. "I guess that much is to be expected from a fellow Lancer, even if you aren't quite at my level yet."

"So well-meaning, yet so insulting at the same time…" Gongenzaka sighed. "In any case, I end my turn with this."

"Then, it's time for me to shine once more and deliver some payback as well for all the earlier damage I received!" Sawatari announced. "My turn! Draw!"

"Before you make your move, I activate my other face-down, the Trap Card Decree of the Monarchs." Ojin declared. "Thanks to its effect, Special Summoned Monsters you control cannot attack for this turn since I control an Advanced Summoned Monster."

"If you think the great me will be deterred by this much, you've got another thing coming." Sawatari smirked. "First, I will use my current Pendulum Scale to Pendulum Summon once more! Revive from the Extra Deck and shine on this marvelous stage once more, Big Star!"

Big Star returned once more to the field after emerging from the Pendulum portal as a beam of light.

"Then, I activate Big Star's effect to add the Spell Card Abyss Script – Heavenly Evil Spirit to my hand." Sawatari stated. "Next, I summon Abyss Actor – Heinous Villain (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1300/LV: 4/SC: 3)!"

A Monster dressed in a black tuxedo, which had a white mask on its face with a Glasgow smile engraved on it and held two curved daggers on its hands, appeared on Sawatari's field.

"Now then, everyone! Please pay close attention to the second act's dramatic twist!" Sawatari declared with a flourish. "I activate Heinous Villain's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy an "Abyss Actor" Monster I control and add its original attack to Heinous Villain's until the End Phase! I choose to destroy Pretty Heroine!"

Following Sawatari's words, Heinous Villain sneaked behind Pretty Heroine and stabbed her with its daggers, causing her to dissolve into dust which was absorbed into its body.

(Heinous Villain ATK: 1700→3200)

"Sacrificing the weak in order to allow the strong to prosper." Ojin grinned. "Perhaps you do have some understanding of how a figure of authority should act, Sawatari Shingo. However, I'm afraid your petty tactics won't be enough to bring me down."

"As I said before, I'll make you eat these arrogant words of yours." Sawatari said with absolute confidence. "But first, I'll finish the preparations for our spectacular finale by activating Abyss Script – Heavenly Evil Script. Now, battle! Heinous Villain, destroy Ehther! And at this moment, the effect of my Spell Card activates, making your Monster's attack equal to its defense (Ehther ATK: 2800→1000)! Finish him off, my Monster!"

Heinous Villain charged at Ehther while cackling madly, driving its daggers into its chest with such force that it caused a shockwave to go through Ehther's body. Immediately afterwards, the Monarch Monster was destroyed with a spectacular explosion which engulfed Ojin.

"Oh yeah!" Sawatari jumped in an enthusiastic manner. "Sawatari Shingo wins once more! How did you like that, you pompous creep!?"

"That was a decent attack, but like I said before, this much won't be enough to defeat me, you foolish child."

Much to Sawatari and Gongenzaka's astonishment, Ojin was still standing when the smoke cleared.

Ojin – LP: 1500→400

"But how?" Gongenzaka seemed perplexed. "Your Life points should have been reduced to 0 following Sawatari's attack."

"Just before the attack of that insignificant performer struck my Ehther, I activated the effect of Splendor of the Monarchs in my Graveyard, banishing it to halve the battle damage." Ojin explained. "As such, your friend's feeble attack failed to deplete my Life Points. And since Big Star was Special Summoned, the effect of Decree of the Monarchs won't allow it to attack on this turn. Therefore, there's nothing more you can do, you lowlife."

"So it would seem…" Sawatari had a frustrated expression on his face. "You sure spoiled my big finale even though I planned it so meticulously. In any case, I place one card face-down and end my turn. At this moment, the effect of Heinous Villain also ends, returning its attack to normal (Heinous Villain ATK: 3200→1700)."

"Then it's finally time to put an end to this farce of a battle." Ojin declared. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Tenacity of the Monarchs, which allows me to add a "Monarch" Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand by revealing a Monster with 2400 or 2800 attack and 1000 defense in my hand. I choose to reveal Thestalos in order to add the Continuous Spell March of the Monarchs from my Deck to my hand and activate it. Now, my Advance Summoned Monsters cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects."

"It looks like he's carefully preparing his next assault by covering all his bases." Gongenzaka remarked. "Be careful, Sawatari. I don't like this one bit."

"Let him do his worst." Sawatari seemed unfazed. "I, the master Duelist Sawatari Shingo-sama, will definetly foil whatever endgame he's planning!"

"We'll see about that." Ojin smirked. "I activate the Spell Card Passing of the Monarchs. Thanks to its effect, I can send a "Monarch" Monster from my hand to the Graveyard in order to draw two cards from my Deck. And since I control no Monsters, I can draw an additional card. I'll discard Thestalos in order to draw three cards. Next, I banish Eidos from my Graveyard in order to target Idea in my Graveyard and Special Summon it!"

Idea returned to the field once more after emerging from a pitch-black portal.

"And of course, Idea's effect activates once more since it was Special Summoned, allowing me to Special Summon a second copy of Eidos from my Deck." Ojin stated as the black armored knight appeared next to Idea. "Next, I release Idea and Eidos in order to Advance Summon! Emerge from the shadows of the Underworld and unleash untold horrors upon creation itself, Erebus the Underworld Monarch (Dark/Zombie/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000/LV: 8)!"

A Monster clad in pitch-black armor with a sinister design, which was sitting on a throne surrounded by black mist and seemed like the antithesis to Ehther, appeared on Ojin's field.

"Erebus's effect activates." Ojin declared. "When this card is Advance Summoned, I can send two "Monarch" Spell and/or Trap Cards from my hand or Deck to the Graveyard in order to shuffle one card from my opponent's field, hand or Graveyard back to the Deck. I'll send The Monarchs Erupt and Unearthing of the Monarchs of my Deck to the Graveyard in order to get rid of your Musa-C first."

Following Ojin's words, the black mist surrounding Erebus surged forward as the Monster made a small gesture, enveloping Musa-C. Once it dispersed, Gongenzaka's Monster was nowhere to be seen.

"My Musa-C…" Gongenzaka gritted his teeth. "Such a wicked power…"

"I'm far from finished with you two." Ojin let out a malicious smirk. "Your downfall begins from here. Due to the previously summoned Eidos's effect, I can Advance Summon once more on this turn. Furthermore, the Monster in my hand can be Advance Summoned by releasing an Advance Summoned Monster. As such, I release Erebus in order to bring out Caius the Mega Monarch (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000/LV: 8)!"

An imposing Monster wearing black armor of similar design to Erebus's, which had a cape made out of pure darkness extending from its back and was surrounded by several vengeful spirits, appeared on Ojin's field, howling with such intensity that cracks appeared on the walls.

"Damn, that thing is loud!" Sawatari complained as he rubbed his ears. "However, you know what they say about barks and bites, right, Your Royal Highness?"

"I'm well aware of the expression you're referring to, but unfortunately for you two mongrels, my Monster's bite is far worse than its bark." Ojin grinned. "Caius's effect activates! Since that card was Advance Summoned by using a Dark-attribute Monster, I can target two cards on the field, banish them and inflict 1000 points of damage to their controllers! I will eliminate Big Ben-K and Big Star from the field! Do it, Caius! Malevolent Grudge!"

Caius raised its hands high and sent a torrent of spirits towards Sawatari and Gongenzaka's Monsters, destroying them and sending the two Duelists flying backwards, causing them to scream due to the intense pain caused by the spirits striking their bodies.

Gongenzaka – LP: 1200→200

Sawatari – LP: 2250→1250

"Now then, which one of you two should I finish off first?" Ojin wondered for a few seconds before he set his sights on Gongenzaka with a savage glint in his eyes. "I think I'll start with the uncivilized oaf who dared to cause the most damage to me during the previous turns. Battle! Caius the Mega Monarch, attack the brutish plebian directly!"

"It looks like it's time for Sawatari Shingo's Great Rescue Act!" Sawatari exclaimed. "I activate the Trap Card Abyss Actor Spotlight! Due to its effect, I can redirect a Monster's attack to an "Abyss Actor" Monster I control and halve all damage from that battle! I choose to designate Heinous Villain as the target for Caius's attack!"

"Due to the effect of Domain of the True Monarchs, Caius's attack increases by 800 during damage calculation since it's battling an opponent's Monster (Caius ATK: 2800→3600)." Ojin stated. "Blow that weakling away, Caius! Dark Pride!"

Caius generated two large spheres of dark energy and launched them at Heinous Villain, vaporizing the Monster and sending Sawatari skidding backwards.

Sawatari – LP: 1250→300

"Fool." Ojin sneered at Sawatari. "You wasted your Monster in order to shield a half-dead man? If you had kept Heinous Villain on the field, its effect might have given you a chance, however slim, to defeat me. But because you're incapable of making the necessary sacrifices for victory, both of you will perish now at my hand."

"Sorry, but I'm not so cold-hearted as to abandon my vassals to their death." Sawatari stated with his usual confident smile, ignoring Gongenzaka's 'who the Hell are you calling your vassal!?' outburst from the side. "Papa always used to tell me that rulers were placed in that position in order to protect the people below them, and that's exactly what I intend to do. Plus, Heinous Villain's sacrifice wasn't in vain for one additional reason. When this Monster is destroyed, I can destroy one card on your field. What I choose to destroy is—your Field Spell, Domain of the True Monarchs!"

Following Sawatari's words, several daggers appeared around the field, piercing through the statues of the various Monarchs surrounding the three Duelists and destroying them, along with dispelling the mist around them.

"I see…" Ojin narrowed his eyes. "Now you can Special Summon Monsters from your Extra Deck once more without inhibition. Not bad. However, even if you can bring forth Monsters from the Extra Deck once more, they won't be able to get past the unsurpassable wall of my Monsters. I activate the effect of The Prime Monarch from my Graveyard, banishing The Monarchs Erupt in order to Special Summon this Trap Card as a Monster in defense position (Light/Fairy/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2400/LV: 5)!"

A transparent Monster with no discernible characteristics other than its imposing size, which was sitting on an ornate throne, appeared on Ojin's field.

"Moreover, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Supremacy of the Monarchs." Ojin continued. "Thanks to its effect, the attack and defense of all "Monarch" Monsters I control will be doubled during my opponent's turn. And don't forget that March of the Monarchs prevents my Advance Summoned Monsters from being targeted or destroyed by card effects. I end my turn with this. Now, show me your pathetic struggle as you desperately try to reach me, plebeians. It'll make eliminating you even more satisfying once my turn comes again."

"The only one getting destroyed here is you!" Sawatari exclaimed as he pointed at Ojin. "And I won't even have to lift a finger in order to do so. My attendant is more than enough to take you down!"

"Don't get too carried away, Sawatari." Gongenzaka warned his comrade in a low tone. "Regardless, I, the man Gongenzaka, have every intention of finishing this Duel right now! My turn! Draw!"

"At this moment, the effect of Supremacy of the Monarchs activates." Ojin declared. "My Monsters' attack and defense is now doubled (Caius ATK: 2800→5600/DEF: 1000→2000, The Prime Monarch ATK: 1000→2000/DEF: 2400→4800). As such, you can't even hope to touch me now. If I were you, I'd hurry up and admit defeat already, seeing as there's nothing more you can do."

"As I thought, you're way too short-sighted." Gongenzaka said. "Just because you have the advantage for now, you assume that everything will go according to your strategy? In that case, I, the man Gongenzaka, will give you a crash course in how foolish it is to assume anything before a Duel is over! I summon Superheavy Samurai TenB-N (ATK: 800/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

A small, robotic Monster holding a pair of scales on its back appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"TenB-N's effect activates!" Gongenzaka declared. "When this card is summoned successfully, I can Special Summon a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster from my Graveyard! Revive, Infernal Kote!"

The pair of crimson armored sleeves appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"And since I control two "Superheavy Samurai" Monsters, I can Special Summon Nissho-K once more!" Gongenzaka said as Nissho-K appeared next to his other two Monsters. "Now, I tune the Level 4 TenB-N and the Level 2 Infernal Kote with the Level 2 Nissho-K!"

As TenB-N and Infernal Kote turned into four and two stars respectively and Nissho-K turned into two rings surrounding them, Gongenzaka chanted.

"Ninja hiding in the darkness! Emerge onto this battlefield with a cry that echoes in the mountains! Synchro Summon! Come before us, Level 8! Superheavy Samurai Ninja Saruto-B (Earth/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2800/LV: 8) in defense mode!"

A robotic Monster with an oversized torso and thin limbs, which was colored blue and black, appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"Another Superheavy Samurai Monster?" Ojin snorted. "While it's true that their ability to attack while in defense position was quite intriguing at first, they're of no threat to me and my powered-up Monarchs. Or is this a feeble attempt to strengthen your defenses in order to try and prolong the inevitable?"

"It seems you weren't paying attention to me before when I said I intend to finish things on this turn." Gongenzaka said. "Then, I will let my actions do the talking and show you how naïve your tactics truly are! I activate Saruto-B's effect! Once per turn, if I have no Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, I can target a Spell or Trap Card on the field, destroy it and inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent!"

"500…points of damage, you say!?" Ojin blanched. "But my own Life Points are only 400! That means—!"

"You are finished, just like I said before." Sawatari smirked as he pointed his thumb downwards. "Not so tough now, are we?"

"Go, Saruto-B!" Gongenzaka exclaimed. "Destroy Supremacy of the Monarchs and end this!"

Saruto-B unleashed streams of wind from its hands, which destroyed Ojin's Spell Card and headed towards the prince next.

"Curse you… Curse you, you damned mongrels!" Ojin screamed as the winds enveloped him. "To use such cowardly means to take down this great me, I will definitely not forget this humiliation!"

Shortly afterwards, Ojin was sent flying, crashing into a wall and crumbling to the ground unconscious.

Ojin – LP: 400→0

Sawatari and Gongenzaka: WIN

"All right!" Sawatari thrust his fist into the air. "We did it! How did you like our invincible combination, you overconfident prick!? That's what a true bond between retainer and master can accomplish!"

"Will you quit it with that already!?" Gongenzaka slapped Sawatari's head with an irritated expression on his face. "If you have time to gloat, then use that time instead so that we can finish our mission and aid our comrades in shutting down this abominable installation!"

"I know, I know…" Sawatari groaned as he rubbed his head before pointing at the unconscious Ojin. "What are we going to do with His Highness over here?"

"Leave him." Gongenzaka said. "From the looks of it, he won't be waking up any time soon. As for us, we should hurry. The generator should not be far from here if the schematics are correct."

"Right! Let's finish our task with a flashy bang!"

And with that, Sawatari and Gongenzaka rushed towards the generator room. Although several Academia members tried to stop them on their way there, Gongenzaka easily took care of them with a few punches. Eventually, the two youths arrived in front of a massive, sealed door.

"The generator is probably behind these doors." Sawatari assumed. "But how the Hell are we supposed to get in there?"

"I see that your habit of not paying attention during planning time is still going strong…" Gongenzaka sighed as he unzipped his backpack, taking out a small, rectangular device from it and attaching it to a terminal near the door. "Let's hope this decoding device Byron-san provided us with is up to the task…"

After a few seconds of agonizing waiting, a small sound came from the terminal. Immediately afterwards, the door slowly opened, revealing a spacious chamber holding a cylindrical-shaped generator that let out a low hum.

"Instead of gawking like an idiot, help me out with these." Gongenzaka said as he tossed several small boxes at the awestruck Sawatari. "Place them on the generator on regular intervals. And make it quick before more of Academia's soldiers show up."

Although Sawatari was curious about the purpose of these devices, he complied with Gongenzaka's request as the two of them circled the generator and placed them on it, forming a ring around it. After they were done, Gongenzaka pressed a few buttons on his Duel Disk, causing a red light to start blinking on the devices.

"Um…what's going on here?" Sawatari seemed confused. "Why are these things behaving in such a manner?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Gongenzaka said. "The bombs are armed. Therefore, it would be best to vacate the premises as soon as possible."

"Bombs…you say!?" Sawatari blanched. "I was handling bombs all this time!?"

"How exactly did you expect we would take down the reactor?" Gongenzaka said in an exasperated manner. "Did you think we would claw at it with our nails or something? In any case, unless you want to be caught in the upcoming explosion, you'd better start running."

Sawatari didn't need to hear this twice as he started running like his life depended on it, with Gongenzaka following close behind. As the two of them exited the generator room, Gongenzaka pressed another button on his Duel Disk, sending a signal to the decoding device to close the door behind them. The two youths kept running until an intense shaking along with the resounding sound of an explosion threw them on the floor. Immediately afterwards, the lights on the corridor turned off, returning back with lower intensity a few seconds later.

[—ron to Alpha Team. Can you hear me, Alpha Team? I repeat, can you hear me, Alpha Team?]

"Ugh…this is Gongenzaka of Alpha Team…" Gongenzaka said in a bit of a daze. "Is that you, Byron-san…?"

[Yes.] Byron responded. [From what I can see, you were successful in destroying the generator, reducing power in the facility and forcing Academia to reroute power to primary systems, disabling most of the secondary ones. That's why communications are back online.]

"That's good to hear." Gongenzaka said. "What about the rest? Are they alright?"

[Yukio-kun and Shun are making their way to the command center as we speak, although their progress is somewhat impeded by the guards situated around it.] Byron said. [However, Yuya-kun and Serena-san are in a bit of a bind due to the large amount of Academia soldiers barring their way to the holding cells. I'm trying to assist them by turning some of the security systems against the guards, but they're still vastly outnumbered and require aid.]

"Understood." Gongenzaka nodded. "Sawatari and I will head towards the holding cells at once to reinforce them. Come on, let's get going, Sawatari. Our friends are in need of assistance."

"Ugh, there's never a dull moment, that's for sure…"

Sawatari grumbled before following after Gongenzaka once more…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a different area of the facility…_

"Judging from the failing lights, I'd say Sawatari and Gongenzaka accomplished their mission!"

Shun remarked as he kicked an Academia soldier in the chest and clotheslined another who tried to rush him. A third one attempted to attack him from behind, but Shun merely drove his fist into his face without even turning around.

"Was there ever any doubt…is what I want to say, but after Sawatari's latest blunder, my faith was a bit shaken! Still, they pulled through in the end and that's all that matters!"

Yukio exclaimed as he slammed an Academia soldier's face into the wall and delivered a low kick on another soldier's feet, sending him crushing to the ground. Two more soldiers attempted to charge him, but he ducked underneath their blows and drove his fists into their solar plexus, knocking them out cold. Upon seeing another group approaching them, Yukio signaled at Shun and shot his Duel Anchor at him. Once the soldiers approached them, the two youths extended the Real Solid Vison line, tipping them with it and causing them to fall face-first into the ground, making it easy for Yukio and Shun to knock them out afterwards.

"They sure are persistent; I'll give them that…" Yukio sighed as he wiped the sweat off his brow. "I've lost count of how many of these grunts we had to knock out."

"Things would be much worse if most of them hadn't concentrated on the holding cells area and if Byron-san hadn't neutralized a large portion of the security system." Shun stated. "And look, amidst all that brawling, we failed to notice that we reached the entrance to the command center."

Yukio followed Shun's gaze and saw an elevator door situated at the bottom part of a large cylinder extending upwards in the distance.

"It looks like the goal is in sight." Yukio smirked. "How about we clear this level at long last and go home?"

"My thoughts exactly."

With that, the two youths approached the elevator, only to find that it was unresponsive.

"No power." Kurosaki clicked his tongue as he checked it. "As if it would be that easy…"

"But then again, I'm sure you've never let such trivialities stop you in the past, right?"

"That's right." Shun responded to Yukio with a smirk as he placed several small devices around the door. "You might want to stand back a bit."

Yukio did as asked, with Shun doing the same. A few seconds later, the devices went off, generating several micro-explosions that tore the door apart, allowing the two youths to enter the elevator. With a little help from Yukio, Shun proceeded to open the service hatch on the elevator car's roof, enabling the two of them to access the shaft. After that, Shun removed a small drone from his backpack and placed several micro-bombs on it, sending it on the topmost elevator door through commands from his Duel Disk.

"You've got to hand it to Byron-san." Yukio remarked as he watched the drone ascend. "He's excellent at acting as tech support. We would have never got this far if it weren't for his gimmicks and the fact that he hacked the fortress's system."

"That's only to be expected from one of Heartland's finest scientific minds." Shun said as the elevator door far above them was destroyed in a manner similar to the previous one. "He may have downplayed his contribution before, but he also played a major part along with Dr. Faker in reverse-engineering Academia's weapons. Now then, let's go."

Upon saying so, Yukio and Shun both used their Duel Anchors as grappling hooks to swing upwards and reach the command center. However, a surprising sight awaited them there.

"…No-one is here? What's going on…?"

Just like Shun said, the command center was deserted, although the computers around them were still running, with the monitors depicting images of Yuya, Serena, Gongenzaka and Sawatari fighting the Academia troops. Much to his relief, Yukio noticed that his friends seemed to be winning for now.

"Maybe they ran away upon noticing that we were on our way here?" Yukio suggested. "Either way, this suits us just fine. Let's find the master console and turn this facility off for good."

[Strange…] Byron's voice was suddenly heard coming from Shun's Duel Disk. [Even though this is definitely the command center, the master console doesn't appear to be here. What's the meaning of this?]

Yukio was astonished by Byron's words, but before he could voice his shock, Shun suddenly spoke.

"Perhaps it's even further inside. I didn't notice it as we entered, but there's a door at the far corner of this room."

True enough, just like Shun said, an ornate door could be seen at the other side of the room. Nodding at each other wordlessly, Yukio and Shun approached it carefully, wary of any concealed traps. Upon reaching the door, Shun opened it with a kick and the two youths rushed inside, but paused once more due to the fact that the room they entered looked more like a fortuneteller's shop than the command center of a military installation. Thick, velvet curtains hung from the walls, several candles were placed throughout the room, crystal sconces hung from the walls and dark red-colored wallpaper had been placed on them.

Sitting on a table in the middle of the room was a young man with long, blue hair sectioned in two layers, the layer closest to his face a lighter shade of blue than the one behind it, with another section right above the nose being colored grayish white. His eyes were colored violet and his skin complexion was pale. Finally, he wore a pair of earrings and had an Academia Duel Disk strapped on his left hand. The youth seemingly paid no attention to Yukio and Shun's intrusion as he placed tarot cards on the table.

"The Emperor has been taken down by The Strength in upright position and Temperance in reversed position…" The youth muttered. "And The Fool in reverse position and The Moon in upright position are pressing on. But what about the current circumstances?"

The youth placed three cards on the table.

"Hoh, I see." The young man smirked. "The Devil and The Chariot are about to confront The Hierophant, all in upright position. And as for their destiny…"

The young man placed Wheel of Fortune in reversed position on the table, with his smile becoming wider.

"Fufu, it seems the omens are most inauspicious for our prospective challengers. Such a shame."

"OK, what the Hell?" Yukio eventually spoke, fed up with the young man's incomprehensive mumblings. "What are you, some sort of psychic? Are you going to pull a Mieru on us here and claim you can see the future?"

"I do not know what this Mieru you speak of is, but I assure you that I cannot see the future." The young man replied, acknowledging Yukio and Shun for the first time. "Fortunetelling just happens to be a favorite pastime of mine. We all need something to alleviate boredom after all, right? Although I guess it's also true that my predictions are mostly accurate."

"Fortunetelling…?" Shun narrowed his eyes at the youth's words. "I see… So you are the infamous Fortuneteller Saiou Takuma then?"

"Do you know this Saiou?" Yukio asked Shun. "Have you two fought before?"

"No, but I have heard rumors of him." Shun responded. "Supposedly, he possesses an extraordinary amount of luck that borders on miraculous, which allows him to always have a positive result in card effects that deal with chance during Duels. We should be very cautious when dealing with him."

"Oh, so you have heard of me?" Takuma smiled. "I'm honored to be recognized by an infamous Duelist such as you, Kurosaki Shun. Your name is only beneath Tenjo Kaito's in Academia's most wanted list if we speak strictly of Resistance members after all. And of course, you must be Tachibana Yukio, a member of the Lancers if I'm not mistaken."

"So everyone knows each other here." Yukio said. "Good. In that case, we can get on with the Duel. The sooner we're done with you, the faster we can liberate our comrades and shut down this dreadful place."

"Careful now." Takuma warned Yukio. "You heard my earlier prediction, no? The reversed Wheel of Fortune came up in my reading, meaning luck is not on your side. Do you still wish to challenge me even after knowing this?"

"I thought you said you can't predict the future." Yukio pointed out. "So why would I care about what your dumb cards have to say?"

"While it's true that I cannot accurately see the future, I'm quite adept at shaping it." Takuma's smile became twisted. "And I have every intention to have you experience misfortune of the highest degree before I send you both to your untimely demise."

"Spare us your pitiful attempts at intimidation." Shun retorted. "We're here for one thing and one thing alone; the master console which controls this fortress. Either divulge its location and get out of our way, or we'll have to do this the hard way."

"Well, if you want the master console, it's right here." Takuma tapped the table in front of him. "But if you want to get to it…I'm afraid you'll have to do this the hard way. Therefore, why don't we change the scenery a bit?"

Upon saying so, Takuma pressed several buttons on the table/console. Immediately afterwards, sounds of machinery being activated could be heard as the walls surrounding the three Duelists sank into the floor and the roof opened up, much to Yukio and Shun's shock. Once the modifications to the surroundings were complete, the three Duelists were now standing on a large, bare circular plate which gave one a panoramic view of the entirety of Heartland. The only thing left on it apart from them was the table and chair Takuma had been using.

"I thought I should give you the chance to get a glimpse of your homeland one last time before I put an end to you, Kurosaki Shun." Takuma said as he extended his hand towards the ruined city. "You should be thankful of my thoughtfulness."

"Oh, I'll show you how thankful I am, alright." Shun growled. "I'll be sure to carve a message of gratitude in your grave. The time has come for you to pay for all those comrades of mine you've locked in here like animals, Academia scum!"

"What he said." Yukio chimed in. "As such, let's get this show on the road! Action Field, on!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated. Battle Royal Mode, initiated.]

Following that announcement from Yukio's Duel Disk, the rudimentary Action Field comprised of several glowing platforms appeared around the three Duelists.

"Since this Duel is a Battle Royal, neither player can attack a player who hasn't taken a turn yet." Yukio suggested. "How does that sound?"

"I don't have any problem with it." Takuma shrugged as everyone activated their Duel Disks. "It won't affect the end result in any way. Now then, the time has come to set the gears of fate into motion and send you two straight into oblivion!"

[Duel!]

All three Duelists shouted together as the Action Cards spread across the field.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Shun – LP: 4000

Takuma – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Yukio announced. "I summon Black Fang Magician (ATK: 1700/DEF: 800/LV: 4/SC: 8)!"

The magician clad in black robes and holding a staff with a fang-shaped ornament on its tip appeared on Yukio's field.

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Arc of Bonds." Yukio declared. "Through its effect, I can target one Pendulum Monster on my field and Special Summon a Pendulum Monster with a lower Level and its effects negated from my Deck. Come to me, Synchronic Magician (ATK: 300/DEF: 100/LV: 1/SC: 3)!"

The magician dressed in grey robes holding a staff with three concentric rings on its tip appeared on Yukio's field.

"I tune the Level 4 Black Fang Magician with the Level 1 Synchronic Magician!" As Black Fang Magician turned into four stars and Synchronic Magician turned into a single ring surrounding them, Yukio chanted. "Unappeased pursuer of the unknown, travel across the path that leads to the one truth! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 5! Voyager Magician (ATK: 2300/DEF: 1500/LV: 5)!"

The spellcaster clad in worn-out robes and holding a staff resembling a walking stick appeared on Yukio's field.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Yukio said. "Now then, let's see what you've got, Saiou Takuma."

"My turn!" Takuma announced. "Draw! I activate the Field Spell Light Barrier!"

Following Takuma's words, a barrier made out of pure light materialized on the field, enclosing the three Duelists within its confines.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Pentacle of Ace." Takuma stated as the Spell Card appeared above his head and started spinning before coming to a stop on the upright position. "Fufu, it seems destiny is on my side as always. Since it landed on the upright position, Pentacle of Ace's first effect activates, allowing me to draw a card and gain 500 Life Points."

Takuma – LP: 4000→4500

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Cup of Ace." Takuma said as the Spell Card came to a stop in the upright position once more after spinning briefly. "Since this card also landed in the upright position, I get to draw two cards from my Deck."

"That's some luck right there…" Yukio narrowed his eyes. "It seems his Deck is based on a tarot theme with his cards' effects changing depending on the position they land. But to think he'd get it right twice in a row…"

"That's why that guy is so infamous." Shun said. "If it involves effects relying on chance, rumor has it he's never failed to get even a single one right. Like I said before, we should tread carefully here."

"Now then, let's begin the reading of your fates." Takuma smirked. "I summon Arcana Force III – The Empress (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1300/LV: 4)!"

A Monster resembling a female alien with grey skin and blue armor appeared on Takuma's field.

"Normally, the effects of "Arcana Force" Monsters are also decided through a game of chance once they're summoned." Takuma said. "However, thanks to Light Barrier's effect, I can choose which effect I wish to apply. As such, I choose to place The Empress in upright position and apply its first effect. Finally, I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"You summoned a Monster, yet you're not attacking?" Yukio seemed curious. "What are you planning?"

"Who knows?" Takuma smirked. "Fate does work in mysterious ways after all."

"In that case, I'll just have to tear both you and your fate apart!" Shun declared. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Raptor's Feast. Through its effect, I will receive 500 points of damage, but in exchange, I can add a Level 4 or lower "Raid Raptors" Monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose Vanishing Lanius."

A crimson beak-shaped blast emerged from Shun's Spell Card, striking him squarely in the chest and causing him to stumble.

Shun – LP: 4000→3500

"And since I received damage, I can Special Summon this card from my hand." Shun announced. "Come, Raid Raptors – Avenge Vulture (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 100/LV: 4)!"

A mechanical bird colored brown and grey appeared on Shun's field.

"Moving on, I summon Raid Raptors – Vanishing Lanius (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)!"

Another mechanical bird colored green and blue appeared on Shun's field.

"At this moment, The Empress's effect activates!" Takuma abruptly declared. "Each time my opponent Normal Summons or Sets a Monster, I can Special Summon an "Arcana Force" Monster from my hand! Appear, Arcana Force IV – The Emperor (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1400/LV: 4)!"

A black mechanical Monster with an alien design and several robotic tentacles emerging from its body appeared on Takuma's field.

"And since Light Barrier's effect still applies, I can choose which effect of The Emperor I wish to apply." Takuma reminded his two opponents. "I will apply its upright effect, which increases the attack of all "Arcana Force" Monsters I control by 500 (The Empress ATK: 1300→1800, The Emperor ATK: 1400→1900)."

"You summoned a Monster during my turn and used its effect to increase your Monsters' attack, huh?" Shun said. "Not a bad play. However, you're going to have to try a bit harder than this! Since Vanishing Lanius is on the field, I can Special Summon Raid Raptors – Fuzzy Lanius (Dark/Winged Beast/ATK: 500/DEF: 1500/LV: 4) from my hand in defense mode!"

A small, black-colored, mechanical bird appeared on Shun's field.

"I Overlay my Level 4 Avenge Vulture and Vanishing Lanius!" As his two Monsters turned into steams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Shun chanted. "Passionate falcon! Make the pain of the fallen your strength and slash through everything with the blazing sword of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 4! Raid Raptors – Blade Burner Falcon (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

A mechanical falcon clad in blue-colored armor with a large sword underneath its body appeared on Shun's field.

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force, using Blade Burner Falcon to reconstruct the Overlay Network through its effect!" As his Monster turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Shun chanted once more. "Ferocious falcon! Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Raid Raptors – Blaze Falcon (ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/R: 5/OU: 3)!"

The mechanical bird clad in crimson-colored armor appeared on Shun's field.

"I activate Blaze Falcon's effect!" Shun declared. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can destroy all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls and inflict 500 points of damage to them for each destroyed Monster! Do it, Blaze Falcon! Full Salvo Burst!"

"I won't let you!" Takuma shouted. "I activate my Trap Card, Emperor's Staff! Through its effect, cards under my control cannot be destroyed by my opponent's card effects for this turn! In exchange, you get to draw one card from your Deck!"

Following Takuma's words, a semi-transparent barrier appeared around his two Monsters, shielding them from Blaze Falcon's missile barrage.

"Since they cannot be destroyed by card effects for this turn, Blaze Falcon's second effect is useless against his Monsters as well…" Shun muttered. "Still, I can inflict some damage at least! Battle! Blaze Falcon, attack him directly! Raptor's Break of Thunderclap!"

"It looks like I'm in a pinch. In that case!"

Takuma jumped onto a nearby platform, snatching an Action Card from it.

"I activate the Action Spell Evasion!" Takuma said. "Your attack is negated thanks to its effect!"

"It looks like Academia has become familiar with the concept of Action Cards." Shun grimaced. "Well, I guess that was going to happen sooner or later. I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! Using the Scale 2 Dimension Magician and the Scale 7 Sovereign Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yukio, with his Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 7! Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Black Fang Magician! And from my hand, come, Chimeric Magician (ATK: 1100/DEF: 1300/LV: 3/SC: 5)!"

Black Fang Magician returned to the field, accompanied by the spellcaster whose body looked like a mix of various creatures.

"Since it was Pendulum Summoned successfully, Chimeric Magician's effect activates, enabling me to add Dowsing Fusion from my Deck to my hand." Yukio declared. "Next, due to Sovereign Magician's Pendulum Effect, the attack of all Spellcaster-type Monsters I control increases by 400 (Voyager Magician ATK: 2300→2700, Black Fang Magician ATK: 1700→2100, Chimeric Magician ATK: 1100→1500)."

"Pendulum Summon, huh?" Takuma smirked. "That's an interesting spectacle, but even this power you Lancers are so proud of won't be enough to overcome my Arcana Force Monsters."

"Then why don't we take things a step further?" Yukio matched Takuma's smirk with one of his own. "I activate the Spell Card Dowsing Fusion, banishing Chimeric Magician on my field and Synchronic Magician in my Extra Deck to perform a Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Arcane master with the chimeric body! Spellcaster which weaves the bonds! Become one now to call forth a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Fortune Magician (ATK: 2200→2600/DEF: 1600/LV: 7)!"

The spellcaster dressed in a trench coat-shaped robe and holding a staff with an oversized dice on its tip appeared on Yukio's field.

"Furthermore, I activate Dimension Magician's Pendulum Effect!" Yukio stated. "Once per turn, I can add a Pendulum Monster from my banish zone to my hand, provided that its Level is between my Pendulum Scales! I choose to add Chimeric Magician to my hand! Now, battle! Voyager Magician, attack The Emperor! Pioneer Wave!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Distortion of Fate!" Takuma exclaimed. "Due to its effect, "Arcana Force" Monsters under my control cannot be destroyed by battle for this turn! Moreover, all battle damage is negated and I gain Life Points equal to the amount of battle damage I would have taken!"

Following Takuma's words, Voyager Magician unleashed a white wave from its staff, which however failed to destroy The Emperor due to a barrier that appeared around it.

Takuma – LP: 4500→5300

"Tch, so you had taken measures against our Monsters, huh?" Yukio clicked his tongue. "In that case, I end the Battle Phase and—"

"Impossible." Takuma cut off Yukio. "Due to Distortion of Fate's final effect, all attack position Monsters my opponent controls must attack if able in this turn's Battle Phase. Therefore, you are forced to attack with your other two Monsters."

"…In that case, Fortune Magician, attack The Emperor." Yukio said while gritting his teeth. "Power Dice."

The oversized dice on the tip of Fortune Magician's staff shot forward, striking The Emperor but failing to destroy it.

Takuma – LP: 5300→6000

"And finally, Black Fang Magician, attack The Emperor as well." Yukio said. "Black Fang Lance."

The previous scene repeated itself once more as Black Fang's magic blast failed to destroy The Emperor once more.

Takuma – LP: 6000→6200

"Since the Battle Phase is now over, I activate Fortune Magician's effect." Yukio said. "I roll a die, and if the result is an even number, I gain 400 Life Points for every Monster on the field. If it's not, I lose 400 Life Points. Fortune Roll!"

The die on the tip of Fortune Magician's staff shot forward and rolled once more, landing on four.

"It looks like luck isn't favoring you alone, Saiou Takuma." Yukio grinned. "Since I rolled an even number and there are seven Monsters on the field, I gain 2800 Life Points!"

Yukio – LP: 4000→6800

"I end my turn with this."

"Then, it's my turn!" Takuma announced. "Draw! During my Standby Phase, Light Barrier's effect activates. In order for its effects to continue to apply, it must land on the upright position during each of my Standby Phases. Now then, let's see what the result will be for this Standby Phase."

Light Barrier began spinning briefly, eventually landing on the upright position.

"It looks like Light Barrier's effect will continue to apply for this turn as well." Takuma let out a sly smile. "Moving on, I activate the Continuous Spell Suit of Pentacles X. Through its effect, I can draw two cards from my Deck if I control an "Arcana Force" Monster. Furthermore, I can draw two cards during each of my Draw Phases as long as this card lands on the upright position in my Draw Phase. Then, I summon Arcana Force II – The High Priestess (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1200→1700/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

An alien Monster with grey skin and four hands extending from its torso, which was clad in a flowing robe and held a staff with a rotating eyeball on its tip, appeared on Takuma's field.

"Through Light Barrier's effect, I choose to apply The High Priestess' upright effect, which enables it to be treated as two materials for the Fusion Summon of an "Arcana Force" Fusion Monster." Saiou declared. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Fusion in order to fuse The High Priestess, which is treated as two Fusion Materials!"

As The High Priestess and a shadowy copy of it swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Takuma chanted.

"Agents of destiny which guide mankind! Join your tremendous power together, and illuminate a new path towards the future! Fusion Summon! Come before us, Level 8! Arcana Force XIX – The Sun (Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2900→3400/DEF: 2900/LV: 8)!"

A black mechanical creature with a narrow torso, orange energy lines running through its body and elongated limbs, which had two angel-shaped wings protruding from its back and a glowing core embedded on its chest, appeared on Takuma's field.

"You performed a Fusion Summon at last…" An expression of hatred appeared on Shun's face. "I'll relish taking that Monster down along with you!"

"You shouldn't make such rash declarations, Kurosaki Shun." Takuma warned the Xyz Duelist. "Due to Light Barrier's effect, I choose to apply The Sun's upright effect, which allows me to copy the upright effect of an "Arcana Force" Monster in my hand, field or Graveyard. I choose to copy The Emperor's effect, further increasing the attack of my Monsters (The Empress ATK: 1800→2300, The Emperor ATK: 1900→2400, The Sun ATK: 3400→3900)!"

"They've powered up once again…" Yukio murmured. "Things aren't looking very good now…"

"Battle!" Takuma exclaimed. "The Sun, destroy Fortune Magician! Radion Storm!"

A wave of energy erupted from The Sun's core, vaporizing Fortune Magician and sending Yukio skidding backwards.

Yukio – LP: 6800→5500

"And since an "Arcana Force" Monster destroyed an opponent's Monster through battle, Light Barrier's final effect activates!" Takuma stated. "Thanks to it, I gain Life Points equal to the destroyed Monster's original attack!"

Takuma – LP: 6200→8400

"Apart from letting him decide the effects of his "Arcana Force" Monsters, this Field Spell can also let him recover Life Points after he destroys our Monsters?" Yukio let out a self-deprecating smile. "That's way too ridiculous, oi. It's like you're telling us you've assembled all good fortune on your side."

"Well, that's essentially what it means, Tachibana Yukio." Takuma smirked. "However, I'm not done leading you two in the path towards Hell. Next, The Emperor attacks Blaze Falcon! Emperor Ravage Burst!"

"I won't let you!" Shun yelled. "I activate my Trap Card, Raid Raptors – Evasive! Through its effect, I will return Blade Burner Falcon, which was attached as an Overlay Unit to my Xyz Monster, back to the Extra Deck in order to negate your attack!"

The Emperor shot several blasts from its tentacles, but Blaze Falcon deftly evaded every single one of them as one of the Overlay Units orbiting it disappeared.

"You may have dodged this attack, but what about the next one?" Takuma said. "Go, The Empress! Destroy Blaze Falcon! Empress Breast Stingers!"

Two bolts of energy shot out of The Empress's chest, destroying Blaze Falcon and sending Shun tumbling backwards.

Shun – LP: 3500→2200

"And of course, Light Barrier's effect activates once more, restoring my Life Points."

Takuma – LP: 8400→9400

"However, since a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster I control was destroyed as a result of battle, I can activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force!" Shun declared as he got up. "Through its effect, I will Special Summon the destroyed Blaze Falcon and use it as Material to Xyz Summon a Monster which is one Rank higher than it!"

Following Shun's words, Blaze Falcon returned to the field after emerging from a portal on the ground. Immediately afterwards, it turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal as Shun chanted.

"Proud falcon! Spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes and advance through the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear now, Rank 6! Raid Raptors – Revolution Falcon (ATK: 2000/DEF: 3000/R: 6/OU: 2)!"

The large mechanical falcon clad in black-colored armor appeared on Shun's field.

"Revolution Falcon's effect activates!" Shun stated. "When this card is Xyz Summoned, I can target a Special Summoned Monster my opponent controls, destroy it and inflict half its attack as damage to them! I will destroy The Sun! Take this!

Revolution Falcon unleashed a high-velocity shot from its tail part, piercing through The Sun's core with it and destroying it.

Takuma – LP: 9400→7450

"Even if you seem to be loved by fate, that won't be enough to keep you safe from my wrath." Shun said with a dark expression on his face. "For all my comrades who languished in this abominable prison, I'll make sure you fall before me today, Saiou Takuma!"

"We'll see about that." Takuma seemed unfazed as the smoke around him cleared. "Since The Sun was destroyed, my Monsters' attack is lowered (The Emperor ATK: 2400→1900, The Empress ATK: 2300→1800). However, its second effect also activates now, enabling me to banish the opponent's Monster with the lowest attack on the field and Special Summon an "Arcana Force" Monster from my Deck with its effects negated. I will banish Fuzzy Lanius and Special Summon Arcana Force XIV – The Temperance (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2400→2900/DEF: 2400/LV: 6) in defense mode!"

A grey-skinned, alien Monster clad in a formal dress with two oversized hands extending from its body appeared on Takuma's field. At the same time, a small black hole appeared above Fuzzy Lanius, swallowing the Monster.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Takuma said. "Now then, what sort of possibilities will you two show me on your turns? I can't wait for it."

"In that case, take a good look at this!" Shun declared. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Mirage Force! Through its effect, I can target a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster on my field and use this card as an Xyz Material in order to Xyz Summon a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster which is one Rank higher than the targeted Monster! In exchange, the targeted Monster cannot attack on this turn's Battle Phase!"

As Mirage Force turned into a ghostly copy of Revolution Falcon and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Shun chanted.

"Indomitable falcon! Supported by the resolve of your comrades, become the trailblazer that will lead the oppressed to victory! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Charge forward, Rank 7! Raid Raptors – Arsenal Falcon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/R: 7/OU: 1)!"

The black-armored mechanical falcon with oversized wings appeared on Shun's field.

"I activate Arsenal Falcon's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to Special Summon a Level 4 Winged Beast-type Monster from my Deck. Come, Raid Raptors – Retrofit Lanius (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

The small, mechanical bird with six wing-like protrusions emerging from its back appeared on Shun's field.

"Since I control three "Raid Raptors" Monsters, I can activate the Spell Card Raid Raptors – Sanctuary, which allows me to draw two cards from my Deck." Shun stated. "And since Retrofit Lanius can be treated as two materials for an Xyz Summon, I will use it to build the Overlay Network!"

As Retrofit Lanius turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Shun chanted once more.

"Avian hunter of the afterlife! Seek the truth with your dark eyes and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight, Rank 4! Raid Raptors – Force Strix (ATK: 100/DEF: 2000/R: 4/OU: 1) in defense mode!"

A small, mechanical owl appeared on Shun's field.

"Two Xyz Summons in one turn…" Yukio grinned. "It seems like Kurosaki is in tip-top shape as always."

"Due to its effect, Force Strix's attack and defense increase by 500 for every other Winged Beast-type Monster I control (Force Strix ATK: 100→1100, DEF: 2000→3000)." Shun said. "Then, I activate its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit from it to add Raid Raptors – Support Lanius (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 600/LV: 1) to my hand. Next, I activate Support Lanius' effect, which enables me to attach it as an Overlay Unit to Arsenal Falcon (Arsenal Falcon OU: 0→1). Finally, I activate the Spell Card Valor Charge. Through its effect, if a Monster on my field is unable to attack on this turn's Battle Phase due to a card effect, it can now declare an attack."

"So you bypassed the adverse effects of your Mirage Force with that, huh?" Takuma chuckled. "It appears you're as resourceful as the reports say."

"Battle!" Shun exclaimed. "Revolution Falcon, attack the Emperor! At this moment, Revolution Falcon's effect activates, making the attack of Special Summoned Monsters it battles 0 (The Emperor ATK: 1900→0)! Do it, Revolution Falcon! Revolutionary Air Raid!"

The compartments beneath Revolution Falcon's wings opened and unleashed their bomb payload into The Emperor, obliterating the Monster and sending Takuma flying backwards.

Takuma – LP: 7450→5450

"Since The Emperor was destroyed, your Monsters' attack is lowered once more (The Empress ATK: 1800→1300, The Temperance ATK: 2900→2400). Next, Arsenal Falcon, destroy The Empress!" Shun ordered his Monster. "Swarming Charge!"

The compartments on Arsenal Falcon's wings opened, releasing several smaller mechanical birds that pierced through The Empress, destroying it with a resounding explosion.

Takuma – LP: 5450→4250

"Due to the effect of the attached Supply Lanius, I can draw one card from my Deck since the Xyz Monster it's attached to destroyed an opponent's Monster by battle." Shun said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! First, I will Pendulum Summon once more! Come to my side, Chimeric Magician and Supply Magician (ATK: 0→400/DEF: 1600/LV: 4/SC: 5)!"

Two beams of energy erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Yukio's Monsters.

"Since it was Pendulum Summoned, Chimeric Magician's effect activates once more, allowing me to add Fusion to my hand." Yukio stated. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Fusion, fusing Chimeric Magician, Black Fang Magician and Supply Magician!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Arcane supporter! Spellcaster which wields the fang of darkness! Arcane master with the chimeric body! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and awaken a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 9! The warrior blessed by the moon's radiance, Lunar Glow Paladin (ATK: 3200→3600/DEF: 2000/LV: 9/SC: 10)!"

A Monster clad in silver and blue armor with crescent moon-shaped ornaments on it, which held a double-bladed scythe on its hands, appeared on Yukio's field.

"Since Supply Magician was used as Material for a Summon, I draw one card from my Deck." Yukio said. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed in order to draw two cards from my Deck. And now, I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Ritual. Due to its effect, I will send both cards on my Pendulum Zones to the Graveyard in order to have this card treated as the Ritual Spell Odd-Eyes Advent and banish Chimeric Magician and Black Fang Magician from my Extra Deck in order to Ritual Summon!"

An altar with two torches colored blue and red respectively appeared on Yukio's field, with his two Monsters turning into particles and being absorbed within the flames. As a multi-colored inferno erupted from the altar, Yukio chanted.

"Dragon with the dichromatic eyes! Answer the ritual's call and emerge from the landlocked prison to crush the enemies before you! Ritual Summon! Arise now, Level 7! The indomitable dragon which bears the weight of the world, Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/LV: 7)!"

The large blue-and-brown dragon with dichromatic eyes and armor made out of solid rock emerged on Yukio's field, letting out a resonant howl.

"Since Sovereign Magician left the Pendulum Zone, the attack of my Monsters is reduced (Lunar Glow Paladin ATK: 3600→3200, Voyager Magician ATK: 2700→2300)." Yukio said. "Next, Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon's effect activates! When this card is Special Summoned, I can return all Spells and Traps my opponent controls back to the hand! Repulsion Wave!"

Gravity Dragon slammed its feet on the ground, generating a powerful shockwave that blew away Takuma's cards.

"I activate Voyager Magician's effect!" Yukio declared. "Once per turn, I can banish both this Monster and a Monster on my opponent's side of the field until the End Phase! Of course, I choose to banish The Temperance! Call from Beyond!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that!" Saiou exclaimed. "I discard the Trap Card Unshakable Destiny from my hand and target The Temperance with it! Now, my Monster cannot be destroyed by battle or leave the field through card effects for this turn!"

"You may have been able to protect your Monster, but it won't be for free." Yukio smirked as Voyager Magician disappeared. "Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon's effect activates! Every time my opponent activates card effects, they must pay 500 Life Points! Gravity Pressure!"

Following Yukio's words, Takuma was forced to his knees due to an intense pressure bearing down on him.

Takuma – LP: 4250→3750

"Moreover, I activate Lunar Glow Paladin's effect to force The Temperance into attack position!" Yukio stated. "Phase Shift!"

A silver radiance was emitted from Lunar Glow Paladin's weapon, switching The Temperance into attack position.

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Lunar Glow Paladin, attack The Temperance! Crescent Moon Slash!"

Lunar Glow Paladin slashed at The Temperance with its scythe, generating a shockwave that forced Takuma backwards.

Takuma – LP: 3750→2950

"And finally, Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon, attack The Temperance once more!" Yukio declared. "Gravity Impact!"

Several oversized boulders began floating around Gravity Dragon briefly before being launched at The Temperance with the speed of a bullet, sending both it and Takuma flying.

Takuma – LP: 2950→2550

"I end my turn with this." Yukio said. "At this moment, the banished Voyager Magician also returns to the field."

"Dear me, you two are completely merciless." Takuma said as he got up, dusting himself off. "You both focus on overwhelming your opponent by Special Summoning powerful Monsters and launching brutal assaults with the intent of inflicting massive damage. Any ordinary Duelist would have been taken down long ago by your combined power. Unfortunately for you, however, I'm no ordinary Duelist."

"I don't really care about what you perceive yourself to be." Shun spoke with a dismissive attitude. "Just begin your turn already."

"Someone's really impatient here…" Takuma sighed. "Well, since you're in such a hurry to end this, I will oblige with your request and put an end to both of you! My turn! Draw! First, I activate Light Barrier and Suit of Pentacles X once more, drawing two cards from my Deck."

"However, since you activated two cards, you have to pay 1000 Life Points thanks to Gravity Dragon's effect." Yukio reminded Takuma. "Gravity Pressure!"

Takuma was forced on his knees once more due to the intense pressure.

Takuma – LP: 2550→1550

"That's definitely an annoying and dangerous effect…" Takuma grumbled, but then smirked. "Still, it can be made to work in my favor as well. But first, I activate the Spell Card Suit of Sword X! Upon activation, this card will also spin, and if it lands on the upright position, I can destroy all Monsters you control, Tachibana Yukio; otherwise, all Monsters I control will be destroyed instead. Now then, let's see what fate has in store for us, shall we?"

"But first, you'll have to pay 500 Life Points once more due to Gravity Dragon's effect."

Takuma – LP: 1550→1050

Following Yukio's words, the Spell Card started spinning, eventually coming to a stop in the upright position.

"Hax!" Yukio shouted upon seeing the result. "I call hax! How the Hell is it possible that every single game of chance so far has ended in your favor!? There's something fishy going on here!"

"There are no tricks involved here, I assure you." Takuma smiled. "I've just been blessed by fate ever since I was little. Truth be told, I always wondered if I'm strong because I'm loved by fate, or whether it's because I'm strong that fate is on my side. Well, I suppose it doesn't matter either way. It doesn't change the fact that you two were doomed from the start."

"Don't make me laugh!" Yukio shouted as numerous blades started descending from the sky. "If this is fate, I'll have none of it! Since Spellcaster-type Monsters on my side of the field are about to be destroyed by a card effect, I can activate my Trap Card, Sleight of Hand! Thanks to it, the effect of Suit of Sword X is negated and your card is destroyed!"

Following Yukio's words, the descending swords abruptly vanished.

"Very impressive." Takuma clapped. "However, it didn't matter much to me if my card destroyed your Monsters or not. My true aim was this! I pay 500 Life Points due to Gravity Dragon's effect in order to activate the Spell Card Arcanatic Fusion!"

Takuma – LP: 1050→550

"Arcanatic Fusion…?" Shun narrowed his eyes. "Another Fusion Monster is coming?"

"Indeed." Takuma let out a sly smile. "And it's all thanks to Gravity Dragon's effect that I'm able to use this card's full potential."

"What?" Yukio seemed confused. "My dragon's effect assisted you, you say?"

"That's right." Takuma confirmed it. "Because when my Life Points are 1000 or lower, Arcanatic Fusion allows me to use "Arcana Force" Monsters in my Deck as Fusion Materials!"

"So that's why you activated all those cards with such suicidal abandon!?" Yukio's eyes widened. "You aimed to lower your Life Points in order to use your Spell Card's effect!"

"Just like I told you before, fate is always smiling upon me, Tachibana Yukio." Takuma laughed. "Your little strategy, which was designed to drive me into a corner, has benefited me instead! Now then, through Arcanatic Fusion's effect, I will fuse Arcana Force VI – The Lovers, Arcana Force VII – The Chariot and Arcana Force VIII – The Strength in my Deck in order to bring forth a new terror!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Takuma chanted.

"Agents of destiny which guide mankind! Join your tremendous power together, and obliterate the foolish rebels rising up against the decrees of fate! Fusion Summon! Come before us, Level 9! Arcana Force XX – The Judgement (Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/LV: 9)!"

A crimson mechanical Monster resembling a massive insectoid with twenty legs and five golden eyes with slit pupils like a cat's on its head appeared on Takuma's field.

"Well, that's one nasty-looking creature." Yukio remarked in disgust. "Are all "Arcana Force" Monsters such grotesque abominations…?"

"Due to Arcanatic Fusion's effect, the upright effect of The Judgement is automatically chosen as its default effect." Takuma stated. "Moreover, thanks to its effect, as long as The Judgement remains face-up on the field, the activation and effects of all non-"Arcana Force" Monsters are negated."

"Kuh, that means neither Yukio nor I can use our Monsters' effects as long as that thing is present." Shun clicked his tongue in irritation. "Also, since its effect was negated, Force Strix's attack and defense returns to its normal value (Force Strix ATK: 1100→100, DEF: 3000→2000)."

"But I'm not finished yet." Takuma declared. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Fate Reshuffle. Thanks to its effect, I can shuffle an "Arcana Force" Monster back into my Deck and Special Summon an "Arcana Force" Monster with an equal or lower Level than it from my Deck. I will shuffle The Temperance back in my Deck in order to Special Summon Arcana Force XI – The Justice (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 2100/LV: 6)!"

A black, humanoid, mechanical Monster with violet energy lines running through its body, which had blades instead of limbs and six blade-shaped wings with small grey masks embedded on them protruding from its back, appeared on Takuma's field.

"Now then, here I come!" Takuma declared. "I activate The Judgement's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy a Monster on my opponent's side of the field, inflict half its attack as damage to their Life Points and gain an equal amount of Life Points! I choose Lunar Glow Paladin as my target! Ruling Smite!"

Five beams of energy erupted from The Judgement's eyes, vaporizing Lunar Glow Paladin and blowing Yukio backwards.

Yukio – LP: 5500→3900

Takuma – LP: 550→2150

"At this moment, The Justice's effect activates!" Takuma announced. "When another "Arcana Force" Monster I control destroys an opponent's Monster either by battle or through its effect, I can destroy one more Monster on my opponent's field! I choose to destroy Voyager Magician! Vorpal Sword!"

The Justice unleashed two violet-colored waves of energy from its blades, bisecting Voyager Magician and destroying it.

"That's a dangerous combination…" Yukio muttered. "With both The Judgement and The Justice on the field, he can easily clear our field through their effects and inflict massive damage on us while also recovering his Life Points at the same time. It looks like his fearsome reputation is well-deserved after all…"

"And now, it's time for battle!" Takuma exclaimed. "The Judgement, destroy that irksome Gravity Dragon! Arbiter Grenade!"

The mouth part of The Judgement opened, unleashing a powerful energy sphere that pierced through Gravity Dragon and destroyed it in a spectacular explosion, sending Yukio skidding backwards.

Yukio – LP: 3900→3700

"And of course, thanks to Light Barrier's effect, I gain Life Points equal to the attack of the destroyed Monster." Takuma smirked. "Moreover, The Justice's effect activates once more, enabling me to destroy Arsenal Falcon. Vorpal Sword!"

The Justice unleashed another violet-colored energy wave from one of its blade-shaped limbs, tearing through Arsenal Falcon with ease and destroying it. At the same time, an intense radiance coming from Light Barrier enveloped Takuma.

Takuma – LP: 2150→4950

"And now, here comes a direct attack!" Takuma said. "Go, The Justice! Attack Tachibana Yukio directly! Shooting Blade!"

The wings on The Justice's back swung forward, unleashing a barrage of blade-shaped bullets that struck Yukio's body, causing him to cry out in pain as he fell to his knees.

Yukio – LP: 3700→1600

"Oi, are you alright, Yukio!?" Shun asked with evident concern. "Can you stand!?"

"Of course." Yukio said as he got up. "It's going to take a lot more than that to keep me down."

"You're quite resilient." Takuma said as he jumped on a nearby platform and grabbed an Action Card, smirking upon seeing what it was. "However, you two aren't safe just yet. I activate the Action Spell Bloodlust! Through its effect, a Monster I control that battled already on this turn can attack an opponent's Monster once more! Go, The Judgement! Attack Revolution Falcon! Arbiter Grenade!"

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Battle Up Force!" Shun abruptly stated. "Through its effect, when an opponent's Monster declares an attack, I can target a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster I control and Special Summon from my Extra Deck a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster which is two Ranks higher than it by using it as an Xyz Material!"

As Revolution Falcon turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Shun chanted.

"Dauntless falcon! Ignite the flames of wrath and become an earth-scorching flash of light! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Take flight, Rank 8! Raid Raptors – Satellite Cannon Falcon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/R: 8/OU: 3)!"

A mechanical falcon with oversized wings, whose body was covered by white and red armor, appeared on Shun's field.

"Its attack is the same as The Judgement's, huh…?" Takuma murmured. "In that case, I'll switch The Judgement's attack to Force Strix! Arbiter Grenade!"

The Judgement launched another energy shot from its mouth, obliterating Force Strix. At the same time, Light Barrier let out a soft glow once more.

Takuma – LP: 4950→5050

"Since The Judgement destroyed one of your Monsters, The Justice's effect activates once more, allowing me to destroy your Satellite Cannon Falcon!" Takuma stated. "Your Monster is finished! Vorpal Sword!"

"I won't let you!" Yukio shouted as he grabbed an Action Card embedded on the floor. "I activate the Action Spell Mirror Barrier! Due to its effect, Satellite Cannon Falcon cannot be destroyed by card effects!"

A semi-transparent shield appeared around Satellite Cannon Falcon, shielding it from The Justice's blade-shaped energy waves.

"Nice save." Shun smirked. "You have my thanks, Yukio."

"No problem." Yukio made a peace sign. "What are friends for?"

"How dare you get in my way…?" Takuma's expression hardened. "Well, I suppose I'll have to punish you next turn. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Shun announced. "Draw! I activate the Equip Spell Card Raid Raptors – Iron Heart, equipping it to Satellite Cannon Falcon and increasing its attack by 500 through its effect (Satellite Cannon Falcon ATK: 3000→3500)!"

"Yosh!" Yukio cheered. "Now it's stronger than The Judgement!"

"Battle!" Shun exclaimed. "Satellite Cannon Falcon, destroy The Judgement! Eternal Avenge!"

Satellite Cannon Falcon rose up high in the air and unleashed a barrage of energy blasts from its cannons and the core on its chest, destroying The Judgement and sending Takuma flying, along with causing damage to various parts of the fortress.

Takuma – LP: 5050→4550

"Since it was destroyed, The Judgement's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon its Fusion Materials from my Graveyard with their effects negated by banishing it." Takuma stated. "Return to my side, Arcana Force VI – The Lovers (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600/LV: 4), Arcana Force VII – The Chariot (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1700/LV: 4) and Arcana Force VIII – The Strength (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1800/LV: 5) in defense mode!"

The three Arcana Force Monsters returned to the field after emerging from the remains of The Judgement, which promptly disappeared afterwards.

"You've tightened your defenses yet again." Shun remarked. "However, I'll at least take down The Justice as well on this turn! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Raid Raptors – Reprisal! Through its effect, if a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster on my field destroyed an opponent's Monster as a result of battle, it can attack once again by detaching an Overlay Unit! Go, Satellite Cannon Falcon! Take down The Justice! Eternal Avenge!"

The previous scene repeated itself once more as Satellite Cannon Falcon's blasts tore through The Justice, destroying it with a spectacular explosion.

Takuma – LP: 4550→3150

"Due to the second effect of Raid Raptors – Reprisal, I get to draw one card from my Deck." Shun said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Foresight Draw! Through its effect, I'm forced to guess whether the top card of my Deck is a Monster, Spell or Trap Card. If I guess correctly, I get to draw five cards from my Deck. If I'm wrong, I have to send five cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard and skip my next Draw Phase. I declare that my top card is a Monster Card. Now, let's see if I was correct!"

Yukio drew his top card and checked it, showing it to the other two Duelists while smirking.

"It looks like my guess was correct, meaning I get to draw five cards from my Deck. Then, I use the Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon to Set the Pendulum Scale once more!"

The columns of light appeared once more on Yukio's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Pendulum Shift in order to increase Mirage Dragon's Scale to 10 (Mirage Dragon SC: 8→10)." Yukio declared. "With my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 9! Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Supply Magician and Lunar Glow Paladin! And from my hand, come, Nobledragon Magician (ATK: 700/DEF: 1400/LV: 3/SC: 5)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"I tune the Level 4 Supply Magician with the Level 3 Nobledragon Magician!" As Supply Magician turned into four stars and Nobledragon Magician turned into three rings surrounding them, Yukio chanted. "Pure white dragon with unblemished wings! Descend upon the battlefield with the speed of light and slash apart every enemy in your path! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clearwing Fast Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

The pure white dragon with transparent wings appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a loud howl.

"Due to its effect, Nobledragon Magician will be sent to the Graveyard, while I'll draw one card from my Deck once again due to Supply Magician's effect." Yukio stated. "Then, I activate Lunar Glow Paladin's effect in order to switch The Chariot to attack position. Phase Shift!"

A silver radiance was emitted from Lunar Glow Paladin's scythe, forcing The Chariot to attack position.

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Lunar Glow Paladin, destroy The Lovers! And when Lunar Glow Paladin attack a defense position Monster, it inflict piercing damage! Crescent Moon Slash!"

Lunar Glow Paladin decapitated The Lovers with its scythe, destroying it.

Takuma – LP: 3150→1550

"Then, I activate Clearwing Fast Dragon's effect to reduce The Chariot's attack to 0!" Yukio said. "Vanishing Mirror!"

"I won't let you end it that easily!" Takuma shouted as he grabbed an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell Malfunction in order to negate your dragon's effects until the End Phase!"

"In that case, Clearwing Fast Dragon, destroy The Chariot!" Yukio pointed at Takuma's Monster. "Terminal Velocity Edge!"

Clearwing was surrounded by raging winds as it pierced through The Chariot, destroying it and sending Takuma's body flying from the ensuing shockwave.

Takuma – LP: 1550→750

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Yukio said. "At the moment, the effect of Pendulum Shift also ends, returning Mirage Dragon's Scale back to normal (Mirage Dragon SC: 10→8)."

"Before your turn ends, I activate my Trap Card, Arcana Loop!" Takuma abruptly stated. "Thanks to its effect, I can Special Summon all "Arcana Force" Monsters that were destroyed on this turn's Battle Phase with their effects negated! Revive, The Lovers and The Chariot!"

Takuma's previously destroyed Monsters returned on the field once more.

"These eyesores are back…" Yukio narrowed his eyes. "Are you planning to use them as materials again for a Fusion Summon?"

"Something along that line." Takuma cryptically responded. "In any case, it's my turn! At this moment, the effect of the Continuous Spell Suit of Pentacles X activates. If it lands on the upright position, I get to draw two cards from my Deck. If not, I'll be forced to skip my Draw Phase. Now, turn, wheel of destiny!"

Suit of Pentacles X began spinning, eventually landing on the upright position.

"It looks like I was successful once more, meaning I get to draw two cards from my Deck instead of one." Takuma said. "And during my Standby Phase, Light Barrier's effect will be reset according to the result of its spin. Who knows, perhaps this time fate will bless you two?"

Much like Suit of Pentacles X before it, Light Barrier stopped in the upright position once more.

"Oh my, it appears destiny is standing firmly on my side today." Takuma let out a gleeful smile. "Let's see if we can make three out of three, shall we? I activate the Spell Card Suit of Ace V. If this card lands on the upright position, I can draw five cards from my Deck. If not, you two can draw five cards from your Deck. Let's do this once more!"

Suit of Ace V started spinning—and landed on the upright position once more.

"…You know what? I'm not even going to comment on how absurd and improbable this is." Yukio spoke with a deadpan expression. "Let's just move on."

"As you wish." Takuma said. "Since there are three Monsters on my field, I can send them all to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon this card! From the farthest reaches of the cosmos, manifest onto this battlefield and spread your sacred light across this world! Appear, Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000/LV: 10)!"

A massive mechanical Monster with black-colored armor, which had two dragon heads emerging from its shoulders and a long tail where its legs should be, appeared on Takuma's field.

"A Level 10 with 4000 attack!?" Shun seemed shocked. "Is that your ace Monster, Academia scum!?"

"One of them." Takuma replied. "Through Light Barrier's effect, I choose to apply The Light Ruler's upright effect. Then, I activate the Spell Card Overpowering Fate. Through its effect, I can banish up to five "Arcana Force" Monsters from my Graveyard in order to allow an "Arcana Force" Monster on my field to make that many attacks on this turn's Battle Phase. I will banish The Empress, The Emperor, The Lovers, The Chariot and The Strength in order to enable The Light Ruler to attack five times!"

"This is bad…" Yukio muttered. "Having to counter five attacks is going to be quite troublesome…"

"Battle!" Takuma exclaimed. "First, let's begin with your dragon, Tachibana Yukio! Destroy his Clearwing, The Light Ruler! The End of Ray!"

"I activate Clearwing's effect to make your Monster's attack 0 and negate its effects!" Yukio announced. "Vanishing Mirror!"

"Naïve!" Takuma cried out. "I send Suit of Wands III from my hand to the Graveyard and target The Light Ruler with it! Now, my Monster is unaffected by Monster effects for this turn! As such, the attack resumes unhindered!"

A wave of light erupted from The Light Ruler's hand, obliterating Clearwing.

"Through The Light Ruler's effect, I will add Suit of Sword X from my Graveyard to my hand since my Monster destroyed yours by battle." Takuma declared. "And of course, Light Barrier's effect also activates since your Monster was destroyed, restoring my Life Points."

Takuma – LP: 750→3250

"In that case, I activate my Trap Card, Defense Draw!" Yukio said. "Through its effect, the damage is reduced to 0 and I draw one card from my Deck!"

"You may have dodged this, but I have still four attacks left." Takuma reminded Yukio. "And here comes the second one! The Light Ruler, destroy Lunar Glow Paladin! The End of Ray!"

"I activate Mirage Dragon's Pendulum Effect!" Yukio stated. "When a Pendulum Monster on my side of the field battles, I can prevent its destruction and reduce the damage to 0! Furthermore, this effect can be activated as many times as the number of "Odd-Eyes" Monsters in my Pendulum Zones! Mirage Barrier!"

"I see." Takuma said as the next two barrages The Light Ruler launched were blocked by a semi-transparent barrier that appeared around Yukio's Monster. "Since there are two "Odd-Eyes" Monsters on your Pendulum Zones, both my second and third attacks are useless. But what about the fourth attack? Go, The Light Ruler! Destroy Lunar Glow Paladin!"

One of The Light Ruler's dragon heads opened its mouth wide, unleashing a pure white blast that vaporized Lunar Glow Paladin and sent Yukio tumbling on the ground.

Yukio – LP: 1600→800

"Since your Monster was destroyed by battle with The Light Ruler, I will add Suit of Wands III from my Graveyard to my hand." Takuma smirked. "And through Light Barrier's effect, I will gain Life Points once more."

Takuma – LP: 3250→6450

"And this is the final attack!" Takuma declared. "Farewell, Tachibana Yukio! The Light Ruler, attack Tachibana Yukio directly! The End of Ray!"

The second dragon head opened its maw wide, unleashing another powerful blast which headed straight for Yukio.

"It looks like the time has come to repay the earlier favor!" Shun abruptly said as he grabbed an Action Card from a nearby platform. "I activate the Action Spell Evasion! Your attack is negated!"

Following Shun's words, The Light Ruler's blast changed direction abruptly, vanishing in the distance.

"That was close…" Yukio wiped his brow. "Thanks, Kurosaki."

"Don't mention it." Shun said. "Like I said, I was merely repaying the earlier favor."

"Don't rejoice just yet, you two." Takuma warned his opponents. "After all, you're not out of the woods yet. I activate the Spell Card Suit of Sword X once more to destroy all of your Monsters, Kurosaki Shun!"

Suit of Sword X landed on the upright position once more, causing a rain of swords to descend from the sky and impale Satellite Cannon Falcon, destroying it.

"However, the effect of the equipped Iron Heart now activates!" Shun declared. "Since this card was sent to the Graveyard, I can target two "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monsters in my Graveyard, Special Summon them and attach one of them as an Xyz Material to the other! I choose to revive Revolution Falcon and Satellite Cannon Falcon, attaching Revolution Falcon as an Overlay Unit to my Satellite Cannon Falcon!"

Shun's two Monsters returned to the field, with Revolution Falcon turning into an Overlay Unit orbiting Satellite Cannon Falcon.

"It seems both of you are determined to fight to the bitter end despite the fact that the tides of fate seem to be against you." Takuma said. "Truly, I can only admire such resolve. However, it merely delays the inevitable and nothing else. I activate the Spell Card Looming Death! Through its effect, if it lands on the upright position, the Life Points of you two will be halved! If it lands on the reversed position, my Life Points will be halved instead!"

Looming Death started spinning, only to land on the upside position once more. Immediately afterwards, two figures resembling the Grim Reaper appeared behind Yukio and Shun, striking them with their scythes and forcing them on their knees due to the intense pain that assaulted them.

Yukio – LP: 800→400

Shun – LP: 2200→1100

"I place three cards face-down and end my turn."

"…This is bad, Kurosaki." Yukio turned to his comrade. "While our Life Points are slowly being whittled down, his only keep increasing thanks to his Field Spell's effect no matter how much damage we keep inflicting on him. If things keep going like this, it's very likely we'll lose."

"I know." Shun said. "We have to somehow land a decisive blow that will reduce his Life Points to zero in our turns. With our Life Points being as low as they are, we cannot allow him to have another turn."

"True." Yukio agreed. "But these face-downs of his were most likely placed there in order to protect his Monster. We'll have to go over them first if we want to reach him."

"That will be my job." Shun spoke with a resolute expression. "I'll whittle down his defenses and inflict as much damage as I can. Then, when your turn comes, you'll be in a position to finish him off."

"Sounds like a plan." Yukio smirked. "Let's go, Kurosaki!"

"Right! It's my turn!" Kurosaki announced. "Draw! I activate Satellite Cannon Falcon's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit from it in order to reduce The Light Ruler's attack by 800 for every "Raid Raptors" Monster in my Graveyard! Material Burst!"

"I activate my Trap Card Suit of Wands III, which will prevent all Monsters on my field from being affected by Monster effects until the End Phase if it lands on the upright position!" Predictably enough, the Trap Card landed on the upright position, causing Takuma to grin. "It looks like The Light Ruler is safe from your Monster's effects."

"Then, I activate the Equip Spell Card Raptor's Tail Booster, equipping it to Satellite Cannon Falcon and increasing its attack by 1000 (Satellite Cannon Falcon ATK: 3000→4000)." Shun declared as a tail unit equipped itself to his Xyz Monster. "Battle! Satellite Cannon Falcon, destroy The Light Ruler! And at this moment, the effect of Raptor's Tail Booster activates, allowing me to destroy one Spell or Trap Card on my opponent's field since the equipped Monster is attacking! I will destroy that irritating Light Barrier of yours, Academia dog!"

Several missiles were launched from Satellite Cannon Falcon's tail unit, striking Light Barrier and destroying it.

"Tch, my Light Barrier…" Takuma clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Retaliate with all your might, The Light Ruler! The End of Ray!"

The attacks of both Monsters clashed in mid-air, generating a massive explosion that enveloped and destroyed them.

"What happened?" Yukio wondered as he struggled to see through the smoke. "Is it a tie?"

"Not quite." Takuma's voice was suddenly heard from within the smoke. "Since The Light Ruler was destroyed, I can activate my Trap Card, Destiny Falling into Darkness! Through its effect, I will banish the destroyed The Light Ruler to Special Summon a new Monster! Emerge from the shadows cast by the eternal light and strike down the fools who dare oppose you with the relentless fury of darkness! Manifest now, Arcana Force EX – The Dark Ruler (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000/LV: 10)!"

A Monster with a similar design to The Light Ruler, only more sinister and menacing, appeared on Takuma's field.

"And due to the effect of my Trap Card, The Dark Ruler will be in the same position as the banished The Light Ruler." Takuma stated. "Therefore, its upright effect will apply."

"When light falls, darkness rises to take its place, huh?" Shun smirked. "It's almost poetic. However, don't underestimate the resilience of my prided Raid Raptors! Since a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster I control was destroyed, I can activate my face-down card, the Quick-Play Spell Rank-Down-Magic Succession Force! Through its effect, I will use both it and the destroyed Satellite Cannon Falcon as Materials to Xyz Summon a "Raid Raptors" Monster with a lower Rank than the destroyed Monster!"

As Satellite Cannon Falcon and the Spell Card turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Shun chanted.

"Resolute falcon! Rise up from the shadows of obscurity and become a new legend that will shake the foundations of this oppressed world! Rank-Down Xyz Change! Come forth, Rank 1! Raid Raptors – Prime Falcon (Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/R: 1/OU: 2)!"

A mechanical falcon with long wings, which was colored black and grey and had two small cannons attached to the lower part of its body, appeared on Shun's field.

"Rank-Down…?" Yukio was surprised by the unexpected summon. "When did you get such a Monster, Kurosaki? You're usually all about Ranking Up your Monsters."

"I've come to realize once more recently that taking a step back at times is more beneficial in certain situations." Shun let out a small smile. "As to where I got this, it was designed by Byron-san himself not too long ago. I think he was planning to make new cards for all of you as well, but lacked the time to do so."

"Here I was, wondering what you'd come up with next, and you summon a Rank 1 Monster with 0 attack?" Takuma sneered. "Do you really think that insignificant Monster can stand up to The Dark Ruler?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Shun said. "Battle! Prime Falcon, attack The Dark Ruler! At this moment, I detach an Overlay Unit to activate Prime Falcon's effect! When a "Raid Raptors" Monster on my field battles an opponent's Special Summoned Monster with higher attack than it, I can negate its destruction and inflict all damage I would have taken from that battle to my opponent!"

"What!?" Takuma cried out in shock. "Inflict all damage to me!?"

"Go, Prime Falcon!" Shun exclaimed. "Counterstrike Offensive!"

Prime Falcon flew towards The Dark Ruler, with Takuma's Monster launching two dark waves of energy from its dragon mouths towards it. However, Prime Falcon's wings extended, absorbing The Dark Ruler's blast and redirecting all energy to the cannons. Immediately afterwards, two green-colored energy blasts erupted from them, engulfing Takuma and blowing him backwards.

Takuma – LP: 6450→2450

"I end my turn with this." Shun then turned to Yukio. "I'll leave the rest to you, Yukio. Give that bastard a thorough beating."

"You can count on me." Yukio made a guts pose. "Since you went to all that trouble to extinguish his light, I'll definitely cut through his darkness and end this! My turn! Draw! Using my already Set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once more! Come to my side, eerie dragon with beautiful, dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

The dragon with dual-colored eyes, which was clad in grey and blue armor, appeared on Yukio's field.

"He used his Pendulum Scale to summon only a single Monster?" Shun wondered. "No, wait. If I recall correctly, that move is…"

"Then, since I have two cards in my Pendulum Zones, I can send Phantom Dragon to the Graveyard in order to bring out its evolved form!" As Phantom Dragon was absorbed by an eerie portal surrounded by spirits, Yukio chanted. "Undead dragon with dichromatic eyes that resides in the Netherworld! Accept this offering and revive the restless soul that yearns for ruin! Ascend now, Level 8! Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8/SC: 0)!"

The dragon with the long, serpentine body and the two large wings extending from its back appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a furious howl.

"Don't make me laugh." Takuma snorted. "Even if your dragon has evolved, it's still no match for The Dark Ruler."

"You may be blessed by fate, but you're horrible at reading your opponent's plays." Yukio retorted. "Do you really think I would summon Phantasma Dragon if it wasn't capable of taking down that oversized robot of yours? But don't take my word for it; see it for yourself! Battle! Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon, attack The Dark Ruler! At this moment, my dragon's effect activates, allowing me to reduce your Monster's attack and defense by 500 for every Pendulum Monster face-up in my Extra Deck until the Battle Phase's end! Since I have three such Monsters, your Monster will lose 1500 attack! Phantasma Brand!"

Several grey tendrils emerged from the orbs embedded on Phantasma Dragon's body, leaving marks on The Dark Ruler's body as they enveloped it.

(The Dark Ruler ATK: 4000→2500)

"Now my Monster's attack is higher!" Yukio exclaimed. "Do it, Phantasma Dragon! Destroy The Dark Ruler! Netherworld Spiral Burst!"

"So this is what you were aiming for, huh…?" Takuma grimaced. "Still, I won't let you destroy my Monster so easily! I activate my last face-down, the Trap Card Arcana Mirror! Thanks to its effect, I can banish an "Arcana Force" Monster from my hand or Deck and have The Dark Ruler's effects become the same as that Monster's until the End Phase! I choose to banish Arcana Force V – The Hierophant (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500/LV: 4) from my Deck! And thanks to its upright effect, "Arcana Force" Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle!"

Following Takuma's words, Phantasma Dragon's viridian blast struck The Dark Ruler, but failed to destroy it.

Takuma – LP: 2450→1950

"It's too bad, but it appears this is your limit." Takuma said. "After all, no matter how much humans struggle, they cannot ever overcome the unsurpassable wall that is fate. But if it's any consolation, both of you fought really well."

"Fate this, fate that…" Yukio said in a low voice before exploding. "Screw this! I refuse to be a puppet of destiny like you! Even if my current strength is not enough to overcome it, I will just to muster even more power and shatter fate with my own hands! I activate my Trap Card, Winding Pathways of Karma! Through its effect, I can destroy one Monster I control and Special Summon a Ritual Monster from my hand or Deck with a Level equal to or lower than the destroyed Monster's Level! Come to my side, the incarnation of my soul, Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

An azure inferno erupted behind Yukio, consuming Phantasma Dragon within the conflagration. Immediately afterwards, the shadowed form of a Monster appeared within the flames, which proceeded to dispel them with a thrust of its wings, revealing Chaos Karma.

"A new dragon?" Takuma seemed confused. "However, even though it's currently stronger than The Dark Ruler, it can neither destroy it nor deplete my Life Points."

"Is that what you think?" Yukio smirked. "In that case, allow me to prove you wrong once more! Due to the second effect of my Trap Card, Chaos Karma's attack increases by an amount equal to the attack of the Monster that was destroyed in order to summon it until the End Phase! Therefore, it gains the 3000 attack of Phantasma Dragon (Chaos Karma ATK: 2800→5800)!"

"Impossible!" Takuma shouted in disbelief. "An attack of 5800!?"

"Go, Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon!" Yukio exclaimed. "Attack The Dark Ruler and put an end to Saiou Takuma and his crooked destiny once and for all! Samsara Breath!"

A torrent of azure flames erupted from Chaos Karma's maw, piercing through The Dark Ruler and destroying it in a spectacular explosion that engulfed Takuma and sent him crashing to the ground.

Takuma – LP: 1950→0

Yukio and Shun: WIN

"Heh…it looks like I underestimated your tenacity quite a bit…" Takuma said as he got up. "No wonder everyone in Academia is so wary of you Lancers. You certainly have the skills to back up your reputation."

"Enough small talk." Shun said as he approached Takuma. "It's about time we shut down this dreadful place. Let us have the master console and I promise you won't get hurt…too much."

"While that's a tempting offer, I'm afraid I have to refuse." Takuma said as he pressed a few buttons on the console behind him. "You may have defeated me in a Duel, but it's still my responsibility as commander of The Tower to prevent any escapes and take down all intrudes. Rest assured that this facility will no longer be standing in a few minutes just like you wished. Unfortunately—it's going to take all of you down with it!"

[Self-destruct sequence initiated. T minus three minutes until detonation.]

"You bastard!" Shun grabbed Takuma by the collar upon hearing that announcement. "You're going to bring this place down on us!? What about your comrades!?"

"The emergency evacuation protocol has already been activated, recalling everyone back to Academia." Takuma said with a smirk. "Therefore, if I was in your shoes, I'd be more concerned about myself and my own comrades here. If you don't move fast, you'll all perish together."

"Ugh, that's why I hate sore losers…" Yukio grumbled. "Leave him, Kurosaki! We don't have any time to waste on him! Let's get the Hell out of here before it's too late!"

Shun gritted his teeth in irritation, but eventually threw Takuma aside, joining Yukio at the edge of the arena. As they fired their Duel Anchors at the side of the fortress and prepared to descend, Yukio turned to Takuma.

"If I were you, I'd hope we never meet again. Because next time, I will definetly grind you to dust for this."

And with that, Yukio and Shun went over the edge, leaving Takuma behind.

"What violent fellows…" Takuma remarked as he checked the console to confirm that no Academia soldiers had been left behind. "Hah, it looks like I won't be able to keep the presence of the Lancers in Heartland a secret from the Professor any further than this, Edo. They've become too great a threat and a major obstacle in the complete subjugation of the Xyz Dimension, seeing as they forced me to destroy the Tower. My apologies, but the success of the Arc Area Project comes before your personal vendetta with Sakaki Yuya, my friend."

Upon saying that, Takuma prepared to return to Academia as well, but the tarot cards scattered on the table caught his attention.

"Wheel of Fortune is in the upright position now, while The Devil has switched to the reversed position?" Takuma raised his eyebrow. "Did the shockwave from Tachibana Yukio's last attack change the position of the cards somehow? Fufu, that sure is interesting."

While chuckling to himself, Takuma was enveloped by the light of teleportation and disappeared…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, near the fortress's entrance…_

"What the Hell is going on here!?" Sawatari screamed with tears running from his eyes. "One moment, we're up to our necks in Academia soldiers, and the next, this place is going to self-destruct!? That's too much, oi!"

"Less talking, more running!" Serena responded. "We're close to the entrance! Give it all you've got, everyone!"

Only gasps and pants could be heard in response as the imprisoned Resistance members were using the last of their strength to run as fast they could. However, the months of malnourishment and hard labor had taken their toll on them as they looked ready to collapse at any moment from exhaustion.

"We're all going to die here!" Sawatari cried out. "This is the end for us! It's such a tragedy for someone as talented and fabulous as me to die so young! Papa, save me!"

"We absolutely will survive!" Yuya countered with a resolute expression on his face. "There are a lot of people waiting for us to get back home! And until I've stopped this war and rescued Yuzu, there's no way I'm going to die here!"

"Well said, Yuya!" Gongenzaka shouted. "I, the man Gongenzaka, also refuse to fall here! As such, let's squeeze out every last drop of our strength so that we can live and see the next day!"

Yuya and Gongenzaka's words had an energizing effect on the weary Resistance members as they started running even faster, mustering all the strength they could spare. Thanks to the increased pace, the group was able to make it out of the Tower just as the first explosions started, causing several parts of the buildings to start crumbling. The Lancers and the Resistance members kept on running until they encountered Allen and Sayaka, who were waiting for them at the appointed point.

"You made it!" Allen exclaimed with a wide grin on his face. "You actually managed to bring down the Tower and rescue everyone in there! Amazing! You guys are really amazing!"

"Of course." Sawatari extended his chest, proud as a peacock. "That was only expected since the valorous and talented me was in the forefront of this operation, courageously taking down enemy after enemy."

"And who exactly was it that was bawling only seconds ago, certain that he would die while calling out for his father?" Gongenzaka pointed out, causing Sawatari to chuckle nervously. "Not to mention that this operation almost ended up being a bust due to your blunder."

"Well, that doesn't matter now." Yuya came to Sawatari's aid. "The important thing is that everyone made it out of this alive."

"Everyone, you say?" Sayaka suddenly spoke while distributing water bottles to the former prisoners. "In that case, where are Shun and Yukio?"

Sayaka's words caused everyone to tense as they started looking around for any sign of their two comrades.

"Don't tell me…" Yuya's expression was pale as he gazed at the crumbling fortress, which was still rocked by several explosions occurring throughout it. "Are they still inside!? Could they be—?"

"Alive." Yukio's voice suddenly came from behind, causing everyone to jump as they sharply turned on their heels and saw him approaching them with Shun by his side. "Sorry to disappoint you, but we both survived."

"Kurosaki! Yukio!" Gongenzaka rushed forward and trapped the two youths in a bear hug. "I'm so glad to see that you're alright! At the thought that the two of you might have perished, I, the man Gongenzaka, I…I…"

"Give! Give!" Yukio shouted while frantically patting the tearful Gongenzaka's back. "I understand that you're excited, but you're choking us here, big guy! Calm down a bit!"

Meanwhile, Serena was watching that exchange with a relieved smile on her face as she gazed at Yukio. Sayaka, who noticed this from the side, couldn't help but feel that her behavior was similar to Ruri's whenever she looked at Yuto. However, she kept these thoughts to herself as she resumed tending to the Resistance members.

After being released from Gongenzaka's grasp, Shun silently moved to a vantage point that enabled him to watch the burning remains of the fortress. Shortly afterwards, he was also joined by the rest of the Lancers, who stood next to him.

"Kurosaki, we have to go." Yuya said. "The freed prisoners are well enough to move now, so we need to get out of here before reinforcements from Academia arrive."

"I know." Shun responded. "It's just…I want to fully taste this first major victory we've had in quite a while. And I have to thank all of you as well. Without your help, I couldn't have done this."

"What are you talking about, Kurosaki?" Sawatari said. "We're comrades, aren't we? That's what comrades do for each other."

"Wow, that was quite the mature response there." Yukio gawked at Sawatari. "Did you hit your head or something, Sawatari?"

"How rude!" Sawatari complained. "I'm always acting mature!"

"Still, you do know that the Professor won't take this lying down, right?" Serena commented. "There will be retaliation for this, so we had best be prepared for some hard battles ahead."

"I'm fully aware of that." Shun said. "But today at least, victory belongs to our side."

After Shun said so, the six Lancers turned around and left, leaving the smoking remains of the destroyed prison behind…

* * *

Card Corner

 **Superheavy Samurai Nissho-K**

ATK: 400, DEF: 600, LV: 2

Earth/Machine/Tuner/Effect

Monster Effect: If you control two or more "Superheavy Samurai" Monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect once per turn. A Synchro Monster which was Synchro Summoned by using this card as material cannot be destroyed by battle.

 **Abyss Actor – Heinous Villain**

ATK: 1700, DEF: 1300, LV: 4, SC: 3

Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Each time an "Abyss Actor" Monster on your side of the field is destroyed, increase the attack of all other "Abyss Actor" Monster you control by 400.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can destroy an "Abyss Actor" Monster you control and add its original ATK to this card's ATK until the End Phase. If this card is destroyed, you can target one card on the field and destroy it.

 **Raid Raptors – Support Lanius**

ATK: 100/DEF: 600/LV: 1

Dark/Winged Beast/Effect

Monster Effect: You can attach this card from your hand or field as an Overlay Unit to a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster you control. As long as this card remains attached to that Monster, draw one card from your Deck each time that Xyz Monster destroys an opponent's Monster by battle.

 **Arcana Force II – The High Priestess**

ATK: 1200, DEF: 1200, LV: 4

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, toss a coin and apply the appropriate effect according to the result.

-Heads: This card can be treated as two materials for the Fusion Summon of an "Arcana Force" Fusion Monster

-Tails: You cannot Fusion Summon "Arcana Force" Fusion Monsters as long as this card remains face-up on the field.

 **Arcana Force V – The Hierophant**

ATK: 1500, DEF: 1500, LV: 4

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, toss a coin and apply the appropriate effect according to the result.

-Heads: "Arcana Force" Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.

-Tails: When your opponent's Monsters battle an "Arcana Force" Monster you control, destroy that Monster immediately before damage calculation.

 **Arcana Force XI – The Justice**

ATK: 2100, DEF: 2100, LV: 6

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, toss a coin and apply the appropriate effect according to the result.

-Heads: When another "Arcana Force" Monster you control destroys an opponent's Monster either through battle or through its effect, you can target a Monster on your opponent's side of the field and destroy it.

-Tails: When an opponent's Monster destroys a Monster you control either through battle or through its effect, they can target a Monster on your side of the field and destroy it.

 **Arcana Force XIX – The Sun**

ATK: 2900, DEF: 2900, LV: 8

Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect

2 "Arcana Force" Monsters

Monster Effect: When this card is Special Summoned, toss a coin and apply the appropriate effect according to the result.

-Heads: Select an "Arcana Force" Monster in your hand, field or Graveyard; copy its upright effect.

-Tails: Select an "Arcana Force" Monster in your hand, field or Graveyard; copy its reversed effect.

If this card is destroyed, you can banish the opponent's Monster with the lowest ATK (if any) and Special Summon an "Arcana Force" Monster from your Deck with its effects negated.

 **Arcana Force XX – The Judgement**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000, LV: 9

Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect

3 "Arcana Force" Monsters

Monster Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, negate the activation and effects of all non-"Arcana Force" Monsters. When this card is Special Summoned, toss a coin and apply the appropriate effect according to the result.

-Heads: Once per turn, you can target one Monster on your opponent's side of the field; destroy it, inflict half its ATK as damage to your opponent's Life Points and gain an equal amount of Life Points.

-Tails: Once per turn, your opponent can target one Monster you control, destroy it, inflict half its ATK as damage to your Life Points and gain an equal amount of Life Points.

If this card is destroyed, you can banish it to Special Summon its Fusion Materials from your Graveyard with their effects negated.

 **Raid Raptors – Prime Falcon**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, R: 1

Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 1 Winged Beast-type Monsters

Monster Effect: When a "Raid Raptors" Monster on your side of the field battles an opponent's Special Summoned Monster, you can detach an Overlay Unit from this card to prevent its destruction, reduce the battle damage to 0 and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the amount of battle damage you would have taken.

 **Abyss Script – Evil Ploy**

Normal Spell Card

Inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent for every face-up "Abyss Actor" Monster you control.

 **Transmutation of the Monarchs**

Normal Spell Card

If you control two "Monarch" Monsters with different attributes, you can Special Summon a "Monarch" Monster from your Deck. You cannot Special Summon Monsters from the Extra Deck on the turn you activated this effect.

 **Passing of the Monarchs**

Normal Spell Card

Send a "Monarch" Monster from your hand to the Graveyard; draw two cards from your Deck. If you control no Monsters, you can draw an additional card from your Deck.

 **Supremacy of the Monarchs**

Continuous Spell Card

During your opponent's turn, double the attack and defense of all "Monarch" Monsters you control. You must have no Monsters in your Extra Deck in order to activate this card.

 **Arc of Bonds**

Normal Spell Card

Target one Pendulum Monster you control; Special Summon from your Deck a Pendulum Monster with a Level lower than the targeted Monster. The summoned Monster's effects are negated, and it also cannot attack on this turn's Battle Phase.

 **Raptor's Feast**

Normal Spell Card

Take 500 points of damage and add a Level 4 or lower "Raid Raptors" Monster in your hand from your Deck.

 **Valor Charge**

Normal Spell Card

If a Monster on your side of the field is unable to attack due to a card effect, it can declare an attack on this turn's Battle Phase.

 **Arcanatic Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon an "Arcana Force" Fusion Monster by using Monsters in your hand and field as Materials. If your Life Points are 1000 or lower, you can also use Monsters from your Deck as Materials. When an "Arcana Force" Monster is Fusion Summoned through this card's effect, its upright effect is automatically chosen as its default effect.

 **Bloodlust**

Action Spell

A Monster you control that has already battled can declare one more attack on an opponent's Monster.

 **Raid Raptors – Reprisal**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster you control destroyed an opponent's Monster by battle, detach an Xyz Material from it to have it attack once again. If it destroys an opponent's Monster through this second attack, draw one card from your Deck.

 **Suit of Pentacles X**

Continuous Spell Card

If you control an "Arcana Force" Monster, draw two cards from your Deck. During each of your Draw Phases, toss a coin and apply the appropriate effect based on its result.

-Heads: Draw two cards instead of one.

-Tails: Skip your Draw Phase.

 **Fate Reshuffle**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Target one "Arcana Force" Monster on the field; shuffle it back into your Deck and Special Summon an "Arcana Force" Monster with an equal or lower Level than it from your Deck.

 **Suit of Ace V**

Normal Spell Card

When this card is activated, toss a coin and apply the appropriate effect according to the result.

-Heads: Draw five cards from your Deck.

-Tails: Your opponent draws five cards from their Deck.

 **Overpowering Fate**

Normal Spell Card

Target one "Arcana Force" Monster on your field and banish up to five "Arcana Force" Monsters from your Graveyard; the targeted Monster can make a number of attacks equal to the number of banished Monsters on this turn's Battle Phase. No other Monsters you control can attack.

 **Looming Death**

Normal Spell Card

When this card is activated, toss a coin and apply the appropriate effect according to the result.

-Heads: Halve your opponent's Life Points.

-Tails: Halve your Life Points.

 **Raptor's Tail Booster**

Equip Spell Card

Equip only to a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster you control; increase its ATK by 1000. When the equipped Monster declares an attack you can select and destroy one Spell/Trap Card on the field.

 **Rank-Down-Magic Succession Force**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster on your field was destroyed, you can use both it and this card as Material to Special Summon a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster with a lower Rank than the destroyed Monster (this Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon).

 **Splendor of the Monarchs**

Normal Trap Card

You must control an Advanced Summoned Monster to activate this card. For this turn, Advance Summoned Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle. If you receive battle damage from a battle involving an Advance Summoned Monster you control, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to halve the battle damage.

 **Decree of the Monarchs**

Normal Trap Card

Your opponent's Special Summoned Monsters cannot declare an attack on this turn. You must control an Advance Summoned Monster to activate this card.

 **Abyss Actor Spotlight**

Normal Trap Card

If an opponent's Monster declares an attack, you can change the target to an "Abyss Actor" Monster you control and proceed with damage calculation, and also halve all damage you receive from that battle.

 **Distortion of Fate**

Normal Trap Card

For the rest of this turn, "Arcana Force" Monsters you control cannot be destroyed as a result of battle, all battle damage is reduced to 0 and you gain Life Points equal to the amount of damage you would have taken. All attack position Monsters your opponent controls must attack on this turn's Battle Phase if able.

 **Unshakable Destiny**

Normal Trap Card

When this card is activated, toss a coin and apply the appropriate effect according to the result.

-Heads: Your Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle and are unaffected by your opponent's card effects that would make them leave the field until the End Phase.

-Tails: Your opponent's Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle and are unaffected by your opponent's card effects that would make them leave the field until your next End Phase.

You can discard this card from your hand to target a Monster you control; apply the Heads effect for that Monster alone.

 **Arcana Loop**

Normal Trap Card

If "Arcana Force" Monsters were destroyed on this turn's Battle Phase, you can Special Summon as many of those Monsters as possible from your Graveyard with their effects negated.

 **Suit of Wands III**

Normal Trap Card

When this card is activated, toss a coin and apply the appropriate effect according to the result.

-Heads: All Monsters you control are unaffected by the opponent's Monster effects until the End Phase.

-Tails: All Monsters your opponent controls are unaffected by your Monster effects until your next End Phase.

You can discard this card from your hand to target a Monster you control; apply the Heads effect for that Monster alone.

 **Destiny Falling into Darkness**

Normal Trap Card

If an "Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler" on your field is destroyed, banish it to Special Summon an "Arcana Force EX – The Dark Ruler" from your hand or Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions. The summoned Monster will have the same coin toss result as the banished Monster.

 **Arcana Mirror**

Normal Trap Card

Target one "Arcana Force" Monster you control; banish an "Arcana Force" Monster from your hand or Deck and have the targeted Monster's effects become the same as that Monster's until the End Phase. If the targeted Monster leaves the field, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to Special Summon the banished Monster.

 **Winding Pathways of Karma**

Normal Trap Card

Target one Monster you control; destroy it and Special Summon one Ritual Monster from your hand or Deck with a Level equal to or lower than the destroyed Monster's original Level by ignoring its summoning conditions. The summoned Monster has its effects negated and gains attack equal to the destroyed Monster's original attack until the End Phase.

 **And that concludes Chapter 26. Here, the Lancers launched a rescue operation to free several captive Resistance members from Academia's prison, something which was hinted in the previous chapter. I wanted to portray a battle somewhat close to a military operation, hence the events of this chapter. Also, I wanted a convincing explanation as to where all these Resistance members Kaito brought with him during the conclusion of the Xyz Dimension Arc came from, since the Resistance was supposedly wiped out completely during Shun and Yuto's absence.**

 **Regarding returning characters, two of them made an appearance here. One of them was Prince Ojin, a minor character from GX' s second season, with a different Deck than his counterpart. I mainly used him so that Gongenzaka and Sawatari could have someone to duel with and make a bigger contribution, since their performance in the anime was pretty abysmal during the Xyz arc. If memory serves well, apart from that first, off-screen Battle Royal against the three Academia students, they never won any other Duels. The second returning character was Saiou Takuma (or Sartorius for those who watched the dub), the major antagonist of GX's season 2. I wanted a strong Duelist that would pose a serious challenge to Yukio and Shun, and he seemed to fit the bill. Plus, I always had a small fascination with the Arcana Force Monsters, even though it's a very difficult archetype to play with due to its reliance on luck.**

 **Well, that's all for now. The next two chapters will probably focus on the Fusion Dimension and the events there, which will set up the stage for later events in the Xyz Arc. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Greetings community! I apologize for the delayed release, but between my increased workload and some personal issues, I barely had time to work on this chapter. Since this month appears to be extremely busy, it's quite possible future releases might also be delayed, so I apologize in advance. Now, regarding your questions;**

 **-To Guest: Since Yukio is already using so many summoning methods and I still have a few more to introduce, he will probably not use Shining Pendulum since it would be too much.**

 **-To Dark-Synchro's: Unfortunately, at this point in the story, I can't introduce a new dimension dragon or a new counterpart since that would create complications down the line. Sorry.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27 – Angels of Peerless Entertainment**

 _At the Fusion Dimension's Academia_

"Oi, Gerard. Wake up already."

Savaris spoke with an exasperated tone as he shook the fast asleep Gerard for the umpteenth time ever since he walked inside the disheveled room of his fellow Academia elite, only to receive a snore in response. It was only now that he understood the snickering and pitying looks his subordinates gave him once a message from the Professor came, ordering him to come to his throne room at once and bring Gerard along with him. He had been here for fifteen minutes and had still been unable to rouse Gerard. Savaris was aware that Gerard was lazy and unmotivated in general, but this was just plain ridiculous.

"Rise and shine, you damn narcoleptic!" Savaris shouted. "How much more of my time do you intend to waste!?"

Fed up with his colleague's lack of response, Savaris decided to resort to more drastic measures, pulling the blanket covering him with great force and sending him tumbling to the floor. His violent methods had the desired result as Gerard twitched and slowly opened one eyelid in a lazy manner.

"…Oh… Good morning, Savaris… Why am I on the floor…? Did I roll over too much again…?"

"It's way past morning and into noon already, you lazy bum." Savaris pointed out with an irritated expression. "It must be nice not having any official duties apart from being dispatched in missions now and again, you undisciplined slowpoke. As for why you're lying on the floor, frankly, it's because you exhausted my patience while I was trying to rouse you. Be grateful that things didn't end up much worse for you."

"…Well, I'm awake now…unfortunately…" Gerard yawned. "What do you want…?"

"The Professor has summoned us." Savaris said. "We are to report to him at once in order to discuss some major developments in the status of the war that have occurred recently."

"…Ugh, since this is a direct order from the Professor himself…I cannot ignore it…" Gerard lamented as he slowly picked himself up and shuffled towards the door before turning to Savaris. "…Are you coming…?"

"Do you actually intend to head out in such a pitiful state?" Savaris said while pointing at Gerard's messy bed hair and sloppily buttoned black military uniform. "You bring shame to Academia with your constant disgraceful conduct unbefitting of an elite Duel Soldier, Gerard."

"…Whatever…" Gerard waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "…It's too much trouble…so I don't intend to bother with useless stuff like my appearance…"

"While I would love to fix that crooked attitude of yours with an extra-special, lengthy lecture, we currently lack the time for such a thing." Savaris said as he swiftly rearranged his fellow elite's clothes and fixed his hair as best as he could before stepping back to inspect his handiwork. "Well, at least you don't look like a complete mess now. Let's get a move on. It would be rude to keep the Professor waiting any further."

"…Sure, sure…"

The two of them walked through Academia's spacious hallways reminiscent of a medieval castle, getting a lot of stares from the assembled students, who quickly moved out of their way with fearful expressions on their face. As they arrived at the Professor's throne room and entered inside, they were faced with an unexpected duo.

"Oh, my, if it isn't dumb and dumber. It's been ages since I last saw your ugly mucks. How are you two dealing with being failures in both Dueling and life in general?"

The one who had spoken these scathing words while letting out a savage grin was a fair-skinned woman with long blond hair and red eyes. She was clad in an intricate military outfit and had an Academia-issue Duel Disk strapped on her left arm.

"Oh, don't tease them, sister. It's not their fault that their recent deployments haven't yielded a single positive result for Academia. Not everyone can produce outstanding results like us, so we shouldn't hold them to our high standards."

This time, a fair-skinned woman with long, silver hair and yellow spoke with a sarcastic smile on her face. Much like her partner, she was also clad in a military outfit, although hers was more feminine, and carried an Academia-issue Duel Disk.

"The Tyler sisters, Gloria and Grace, huh?" Savaris snorted. "Indeed, it has been a long time since you two battle-starved mad beasts graced us with your presence. And from what I see, you still haven't learned how to address your superiors in a respectful manner. But I guess that's too much to ask from a pair of brutes who spend most of the time wandering in the wilderness like savage animals."

"…Not to mention…you don't seem to have grown one bit in certain areas, Grace…" Gerard pointed at the younger twin's chest. "It must be so disappointing…to still be as flat as a board in your age…"

"…It appears you have a death wish, you worthless slug." Grace let out a surge of killing intent while baring her teeth at Gerard. "Why don't we see how flat you'll turn out to be when my Monsters use you as an exercise mat!?"

"Dear me, that's a refreshing amount of bloodlust I sense! Perhaps this assembly won't prove to be a total bore after all!"

Yuri said in an enthusiastic manner as he also stepped inside the throne room, a crazed smile etched on his face at the prospect of a fight.

"Geh, it's Yuri…" Gloria grimaced. "You've also been summoned here? That's a surprise. Usually, the Professor gives you orders personally and you're dispatched on solo missions."

"That's true." Yuri said in a casual manner before his expression turned ominous once more. "But that doesn't matter now. Weren't you about to start a fight here? If so, count me in as well. I've got a lot of pent-up frustrations I'm just dying to take out on someone."

"Now, now, Yuri-chan." Dennis, who entered behind Yuri, said in a placating manner. "We're all allies here, so let's save all that energy for the enemy instead, OK? That goes for you two as well, Grace, Gerard. I know you've had a bad relationship ever since you were students, but I'm certain the Professor wouldn't be happy if we made a mess in his throne room of all places."

"The spy has a point. Such internal conflicts are meaningless, along with being a waste of time and energy."

All of a sudden, a male figure materialized out of the shadows. He was clad in a black overcoat with gold lines running throughout its length, black shirt, black trousers with gems embedded on the knee area and black boots. His shoulder-length hair was colored dark brown, but most of his face was hidden behind a black mask with a red jewel on the front, further adding to the malevolent aura exuding from his body. Finally, a black Academia-issue Duel Disk with red jewels embedded on it was strapped to his right arm.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Yuri raised an eyebrow at the youth's appearance. "If it isn't the elusive Nightshroud himself. Now that is unexpected. What's a recluse like you doing out in the light? I thought a fellow like you preferred skulking in the shadows."

"Since you people seem to be unable to perform even the most rudimentary of tasks, I was assigned to clean up the mess you left in the Synchro Dimension." Nightshroud replied. "Not only you failed to capture the priority targets, you also allowed that maggot Roget to escape unpunished after betraying Academia. Fortunately for you, I was able to deal with the second problem at least and apprehend the traitor. Well, I'll admit that I was fortunate that he ended up in the Fusion Dimension of all places, although it was probably a stroke of bad luck for him."

"Oh, so that nasty ex-Director of Security has been caught by you?" Dennis seemed interested. "And what happened to him? Did you turn him into a card?"

"That was what I intended to do at first, but the Doktor was pretty insistent about handing Roget over to him." Nightshroud said. "Something about needing to question him regarding the technology he used to control people's minds in order to improve some of his creations."

"Nothing good's waiting for him if he's at the Doktor's clutches, that's for sure…" Sweat formed on Dennis's forehead upon hearing Nightshroud's words. "Moreover, that last sentence gives me a bit of a bad vibe…"

"Don't make me laugh." Savaris snorted. "You merely apprehended a traitor who was already beaten by the Lancers, so don't act all high and mighty with us, Nightshroud. Or should I say Tenjoin—"

"Don't use that name." Nightshroud cut him off abruptly, a dangerous edge having crept into his voice. "That person doesn't exist anymore. I've discarded him long ago…as a sign of my resolve."

"You see, that's what's got me really curious about you." Savaris pressed on. "You were always a bit of an oddball amidst the elites, what with your flamboyant attitude and everything, but one day, your entire personality suddenly changed and you demanded from everyone to call you by this new title you made for yourself instead of your name. I find that really strange, you know? Could it be that your little sister's betrayal spurred this sudden transformation of yours? Well, in that case, I can't blame you. If I had a sister as worthless as yours who turned her back to Academia and fled like a coward, I'd also probably hide my face behind a mask out of shame."

"…You're approaching some dangerous territory there, Savaris." Nightshroud said in a low tone as his killing intent suddenly surged. "I'd be very careful of my next words if I were you. You never know whether they might end up being your last."

"It looks like you're finally in the mood for a showdown." Savaris cracked his knuckles with a savage grin on his face. "While I detest stirring up chaos, teaching a lesson to the unruly you is much more important, Nightshroud."

"There you go again with your two-faced act." Grace scoffed at Savaris's words. "You're always spouting nonsense about order and discipline, yet you're the first one to break rules and regulations in order to hunt down what you perceive as premium prey, Savaris. How pathetic."

"…Washboards like you…shouldn't butt in when the adults are talking, Grace…" Gerard said in his usual sleepy monotone. "…It only makes you…look even more of a simpleton than you already are…"

"Alright, that tears it." Grace activated her Duel Disk with an outraged look on her face as she glared at Gerard. "I'm turning you into mincemeat, which is something I should have done long ago, you useless sleepwalker!"

"…Bring it on then…" Gerard also activated his Duel Disk as his expression darkened. "…I was also thinking…it was just about time to shut you up for good…"

"Oh, it looks like everyone is in the mood for it once more!" Yuri seemed exhilarated at the prospect of a fight. "In that case, we should all have fun killing each other in this festival of carnage!"

"Haaa, that's why lumping all these battle-crazed fellows together is a recipe for disaster…" Dennis sighed at the sight of Academia's elite Duelists looking ready to rip each other's throats out. "What was the Professor thinking when he arranged this meeting?"

All the assembled Duelists apart from Dennis had activated their Duel Disks now and looked ready to commence a destructive battle royal. However, at that moment—

"Picking useless fights in the Professor's throne chamber of all places? It must be really nice not to fear death."

A sudden wave of overwhelming pressure assaulted all Duelists present, forcing them on their knees as copious amounts of sweat dripped from their bodies. Turning their gazes on the massive door, they saw a familiar figure walking inside in a manner befitting of a ruler with a stern expression on his face.

"…Kaiser Ryo…" Gloria muttered with a somewhat trembling voice. "As always, that's some overpowering presence right there…"

"All of you, get up at once." Ryo commanded everyone with an authoritative tone. "As proud soldiers of Academia shouldering the responsibility of bringing the Arc Area Project to fruition, you are not allowed to show such a disgraceful sight in front of our superior."

"And who was the one responsible for our state…?" Dennis grumbled as everyone stood upright once more. "But still, that overwhelming power which can be felt coming from the depths of his very being…no wonder he's regarded as Academia's mightiest Duelist…"

"It appears everyone is present." Leo, who was walking behind Ryo, remarked. "Good. In that case, we can finally begin this strategy meeting. Some alarming developments have taken place as of late, so it's imperative that we come up with a strategy to deal with them as soon as possible."

Upon saying so, Leo sat on his throne and pressed a button on the left arm rest. Immediately afterwards, a picture depicting the smoky remains of the Tower appeared above him, eliciting several gasps of surprise from the assembled elites.

"Isn't that…the detention facility Academia set up in the Xyz Dimension?" Gloria asked. "Who could have possibly done this? It certainly couldn't be the Resistance, not after Grace and I almost wiped them off the face of the Earth."

"No, the Resistance had very little involvement in this operation, if any at all." Leo responded. "Saiou Takuma, the former commander of the Tower, indicated in his report that the ones responsible for this catastrophic loss are the infamous Lancers, the group of Duel Soldiers formed and led by my wayward son that have been a persistent thorn on our side as of late."

At the mention of the Lancers, Yuri, Gerard and Savaris all perked up, while Dennis briefly showed a troubled expression. However, none of them spoke or reacted in any other manner so as to avoid provoking Ryo, who was listening to the proceedings with an impassive gaze.

"Apparently, the Lancers have been present and active in the Xyz Dimension for quite some time now from what Takuma mentioned." Leo continued. "Two of their members apparently engaged both Commander-in-Chief Edo Phoenix and Vice-Commander Amon Garam in a Duel a while back, an incident Edo saw fit not to report to us."

"Hoh, for the straight-laced Edo to act in such a disruptive manner, that sure is surprising and unexpected." Savaris remarked while raising an eyebrow. "Was he trying to gain more fame and glory for himself by subduing the Lancers all on his own? Or perhaps his loyalty is wavering like that traitor Shiunin Sora?"

"…Don't be ridiculous…" Gerard said. "This is Edo we're talking about after all… He probably felt responsible for failing to subdue and capture the Lancers immediately…hence why he wanted to deal with this issue on his own…without asking for assistance from Academia… We all know how prideful he is after all…and how hard it is for an individual like him to accept failure…"

"You actually said something intelligent for once despite your sleep-muddled brain…" Grace gaped at Gerard before turning to the Professor. "I guess Edo facing difficulties is to be expected since he and Amon don't have that much combat experience and Noroma, their staff officer, is just too incompetent in general."

"With the liberation of all the prisoners detained in the Tower, it's possible that the Resistance might gather momentum and turn the status of the war in Heartland around now that their numbers have been bolstered once more." Leo said with a serious expression. "That is something that cannot be allowed, since such an event might hinder the completion of the Arc Area Project. However, a specific issue takes precedence over that. Thanks to the data logs Takuma salvaged from the Tower before is destruction, we have confirmation that Serena is among the Lancers who are currently present in Heartland. As such, it's imperative that she is retrieved and brought to me as soon as possible if the Arc Area Project is to begin."

"You know, even though you sent me out to capture all these girls, you never told me, or anyone else for that matter, why they are so important for the completion of your grand scheme." Yuri pointed out. "What's so special about them, apart from the fact that they all share the same face?"

"That information is classified to everyone apart from me and a select few individuals." Leo spoke with a tone that indicated he wouldn't accept any arguments. "I can't risk any of you giving out vital pieces of intel to the enemy, voluntarily or not."

Although most of the people present were dissatisfied by that answer, none of them dared to object or demand explanations. They valued their life too much to risk incurring the Professor's wrath, or even worse, the infamous Kaiser's wrath.

"Moving on, there's been another incident that occurred not too long ago in the midst of our own territory of all places." Leo resumed speaking. "After receiving a notice from the residents of the port town, three members of the Juvenile Corps were dispatched in order to hunt down what appeared to be an escapee from Academia. Although they were intercepted and swiftly taken down by one of Academia's most infamous traitors, their testimonies and the images captured by their Duel Disks were most interesting to say the least."

Leo pressed another button, changing the image depicted on the screen into that of a small canal in the middle of an old-looking city. On top of a stone bridge connecting the two edges of the canal, a young woman with fair skin, hazel eyes, long, dark blond hair and an outfit reminiscent of Academia's female student uniform could be seen confronting the members of the Juvenile Corps. Slightly behind her stood a young girl with dark pink hair dressed in a dark red full body suit.

"Is that…Yuzu-chan!?" Dennis was shocked upon seeing her there. "What is she doing here? How did she end up in the Fusion Dimension?"

"Hoh, one of the preys that escaped from my clutches has appeared before me once again." Yuri licked his lips. "It seems like I can have even more fun hunting this one. Fufu, I can barely contain my excitement~."

"But more importantly, isn't that Tenjoin Asuka I see there?" Savaris turned to Nightshroud with a malicious smile etched on his face. "You must be really happy to see that your treasonous sister is doing so well and continues to defy Academia while leading her merry little band of rebels and anarchists, Nightshroud."

"I have no sister." Nightshroud said in a flat tone. "The day she renounced Academia was the day I renounced her as well. Right now, she's just another enemy that stands in our way and needs to be taken down."

"Ouch, that's harsh." Savaris said. "But even though you say so, I can't help but think—"

"That's quite enough out of you, Savaris." Leo interrupted his subordinate's words. "Even though the same cannot be said for his sister, I assure you that Nightshroud's commitment to Academia's goals is beyond reproach. As such, refrain from needlessly provoking him any further."

"…Understood, sir."

"Regarding the matter of Hiiragi Yuzu, it would seem she arrived in the Fusion Dimension following Roget's failed attempt to destroy the Synchro Dimension's City with his Dimensional Transportation Device." Leo resumed speaking. "I assume the Lancers arrived in Heartland through similar means, bypassing our security measures in the process. However, that matters little now. What's important is that Hiiragi Yuzu is here and is mostly likely under the protection of the Academia defectors that formed You Show Duel School."

At that moment, Leo's expression hardened as he glared at his subordinates, causing almost everyone present to flinch.

"Recently, there has been one blunder after another with you people ever since the mission in Standard resulted in our utter defeat. The number of active Obelisk Force members has dwindled too rapidly for my tastes, while our prided elites are falling one after another like flies before these upstarts calling themselves Lancers. In order to avoid a repeat of these past failures, I expect all of you to devote your full strength in accomplishing our objectives, namely capturing Serena and Hiiragi Yuzu."

"We may know the whereabouts of Serena more or less, but what about Hiiragi Yuzu?" Nightshroud pointed out. "Even though this underground Duel School that houses the Academia defectors has been active for quite some time, we've been unable to discover the exact location of their base despite the Juvenile Corps and Savaris's efforts as of yet."

"True enough, but in order to keep functioning as a group, they require supplies and other daily necessities." Leo remarked. "As such, the logical conclusion is that there are sympathizers in the port town who cooperate with You Show Duel School in secret, providing them with everything they need. After careful reconnaissance, our agents were successful in discovering one such merchant who supplies the rebels with provisions such as food, as well as the days when the transfer of goods usually takes place."

"That means we can set a trap for the defectors, capture them and force them to reveal the location of their base." Dennis said. "However, why didn't our agents simply follow the rebels back to their base?"

"The defectors were shrewder than expected, utilizing the numerous canals that are present throughout the port town in order to avoid detection and lose any potential pursuers within their maze." Leo explained. "Even so, since the day of the next supply run is close, this doesn't change the fact that we have a prime opportunity to both capture Hiiragi Yuzu and potentially eliminate the nest of the dissenters once and for all. The ones who will undertake this task are the Juvenile Corps, with Savaris, Gerard, Dennis and Yuri leading them. You are free to deal with the rebels in any way that you see fit, but do not, under any circumstances, harm Hiiragi Yuzu in any manner if she's among them. Failure to comply with that directive will result in…dire consequences for all involved."

Savaris, Gerard and Dennis paled following the Professor's words, while Yuri remained unaffected as he kept grinning with a savage glint in his eyes like a mischievous child.

"As for the reinforcements that should be dispatched to the Xyz Dimension in order to aid Edo…I think I'll leave dealing with the Resistance and the Lancers to you two, Tyler sisters." Leo turned his gaze to Gloria and Grace. "This time, make sure you eliminate every last trace of them without fail."

"Of course, Professor." Gloria smiled. "It shall be done as you command. We shall hunt them all down to extinction."

"Fufu, I can't wait." Grace let out a small chuckle. "I do hope we can have some fun with those Lancers before we utterly destroy them."

"However, regarding the task of retrieving Serena, I think I'll leave that in the capable hands of someone who is sure to succeed no matter the obstacles." Leo unexpectedly said. "It seems you'll get your wish after all, Kaiser. I'm sending you to the Xyz Dimension as well along with Gloria and Grace. You are to concentrate all your efforts on finding and bringing back Serena, but if anyone gets in the way of accomplishing that objective, you may deal with them as you wish. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor." Ryo replied. "I swear I won't let you down."

"Wait a minute, Professor!" Gloria protested. "Grace and I are perfectly capable of capturing our little fugitive along with destroying the last remnants of the Resistance and the Lancers. There's no need to dispatch Kaiser as well."

"I beg to differ." Leo narrowed his eyes. "As I mentioned before, we've had far too many failures already, so I'm not taking any chances this time. No matter what, Serena and Hiiragi Yuzu must be brought to me as soon as possible if the Arc Area Project is to begin at last. Therefore, even if it seems I'm going overboard, I'll use all means available in order to accomplish our objective."

"What about me, Professor?" Nightshroud asked. "Shouldn't I head out as well in order to increase our odds of success?"

"For the time being, I need you to remain here as backup." Leo replied. "Some of the Lancers, with my son being among them, are unaccounted for following the battle at the Synchro Dimension. While it's most likely they've returned back to Standard in order to plan their next move, I cannot dismiss the possibility that they might launch a surprise attack on Academia, as foolhardy as that plan is. Therefore, you will be responsible for overseeing Academia's defenses while the rest of the elites are out."

"Understood." Nightshroud made a small bow. "I shall make sure to intercept any fools who dare to assault Academia."

"Good." Leo nodded. "Now, if there are no more issues or questions, you—"

"Well, it looks like I came at a good time." A male voice suddenly cut in. "May I have a few moments of your time, Professor?"

Following these words, a tall, thin old man clad in a long, dark grey coat, grey pants and black shoes walked inside the throne room. He had fair skin, sunken eyes and cheeks, bags under his eyes, small green pupils and long white hair, while a somewhat crazed smile was etched on his face.

"Doktor." Leo addressed the newcomer. "I thought you were busy interrogating Roget and tinkering with that…thing some of our soldiers brought back from the Synchro Dimension. What brings you here?"

"Hihihihihi." Doktor's mad grin became wider. "Interrogation is not exactly the term I would use. It's more like…forceful extraction of information. The process might leave him with some permanent brain damage, but who cares for scum like him who betrayed Academia, right? But enough about him. I couldn't help but overhear your words earlier. Since so many of our forces are being dispatched, this would the perfect opportunity to field test one of my newest creations."

"Hoh, a new creation, you say?" Leo seemed somewhat intrigued. "What exactly did you develop this time?"

Instead of answering, the Doktor made a gesture with his hand. Immediately afterwards, a humanoid figure dressed in a form-fitting black jumpsuit with several armor pieces on it walked inside. However, any semblance of normalcy stopped there as instead of a human head, a robotic head with a crimson visor where the eyes should be was attached on its shoulders.

"Behold!" The Doktor exclaimed. "This is the future of Dueling, the Autonomous Intelligence Duel Machine or Duel Bot for short! With the Duel tactics and strategies of over a hundred elite Duelists having been uploaded into its database, as well as the fact that it doesn't possess the weaknesses of a human like emotions or fatigue, it's the ideal Duel Soldier for Academia and the perfect solution to replenishing the dwindling number of our troops! This might be just a prototype, but I feel confident it can outmatch even the most experienced of Duelists."

"Don't make me laugh, Doktor." Ryo cut in from the side with a snort. "This bucket of bots you're so proud of might have the knowledge and skill, but it lacks the drive and soul of a Duelist. Without these crucial aspects, it will serve as nothing more than a minor distraction on the battlefield. But I suppose that's too difficult to understand for a person who's barely touched a Deck in his entire life."

"Even though you're the strongest Duelist in Academia, you're still stuck in your anachronistic methods, Kaiser." The Doktor sneered. "You fail to comprehend that Dueling, much like the world around us, must also evolve and change as time passes. This Duel Bot is the first step towards that new era, as well as the perfect weapon to use against our enemies. But I suppose your way of thinking is too simple to understand such complex concepts."

"Both of you, that's enough." Leo interrupted the budding argument between his subordinates with a stern tone. "I understand what each of you is trying to say, but ultimately, the usefulness of the Doktor's newest creation will be shown through the results it will produce on the battlefield. Therefore, I'm assigning this Duel Bot to you as backup, Kaiser. Judge with your own eyes whether its presence on the battlefield will be beneficial to Academia in the long run or not through this field test."

"…If that is your order, it will be done as you command, Professor." Ryo responded with some reluctance. "When are we leaving for the Xyz Dimension?"

"Due to Roget's attempt to destroy the Synchro Dimension's City, the dimensional pathways connecting the four dimensions are still somewhat unstable." Leo said. "Because of that, there is always the chance you will be transported to a different location, or even to the void between dimensions. As such, you will have to wait for a couple of days at least until they stabilize, allowing you to travel safely."

"Understood."

"In that case, you are all dismissed." Leo stated. "The group assigned on the rebel subjugation mission should begin preparations as soon as possible and be ready to deploy at a moment's notice."

The assembled elites all bowed and exited their throne room, each going their separate ways. However, Ryo stood in the corridor while examining the Duel Bot that was now under his care and which was swiftly programmed by the Doktor to follow his instructions. No matter what, however, he couldn't help but find that artificial creation abhorrent. The idea that the battlefield might be dominated by such constructs that only followed orders blindly and possessed not even a shred of compassion and mercy was unacceptable for someone who had experienced war up close and personal, much like most of the residents of the Fusion Dimension.

"You sure have a terrifying expression on your face, Ryo-senpai. Are you really that displeased with this new toy the Doktor constructed?"

Turning around at the sound of the familiar voice, Ryo saw Yuri observing him with an amused smile on his face. At first, the Academia elite offered no response to Yuri's comment, but then he proceeded to ruffle the younger boy's hair with a small smile on his face.

"Oi, how long do you intend to keep treating me like a child?" Yuri complained. "It's been almost four years already. Give me a break, Ryo-senpai."

"As your first mentor and your superior, such actions are within my privileges." Ryo responded as he kept rubbing Yuri's head. "I'm afraid it's going to be a bit of a tall order to stop viewing you as my cute disciple, Yuri. Speaking of which, how have you been as of late? We've both been quite busy with missions, so I haven't had time to have a good chat with you."

"As a matter of fact, I've recently found some very interesting opponents to play with." Yuri said with an excited look on his face. "One of them is very similar to me, a ruthless Duelist who obliterates his opponents with pure power, although he considers himself to be a defender of the weak, which is a bit disappointing. As for the other…well, he's an idiot and an airhead, but his skills are the real deal. I feel that I'll be able to reach a new level if I overcome both of them, and then perhaps I'll be able to win against you at long last."

"I see you're still as obsessed with becoming the strongest as ever, huh…?" Ryo sighed. "I knew letting you join the advanced training program under that idiot Sanders was a horrible idea. Even if it was a direct order from the Professor, I should have opposed him more fervently. Who knows what useless ideas that failure of an instructor put inside your head?"

"I admit that most of his teachings were garbage." Yuri casually remarked. "However, I'm grateful for the program's rigorous and grueling physical training that gave me a body that can withstand copious amount of punishment without breaking, as well as Sanders's proclamations that only the strong can determine the course of this world and indulge in whatever pleases them. Thanks to those words, I've arrived at the place I'm standing right now. Oh, but I'm also grateful for Ryo-senpai's instruction back then, which drew out my latent talent in Dueling. That's why I'll show my appreciation for what you've done for me by surpassing you and standing at the top of Academia first, and the world afterwards."

Although Yuri had an earnest look on his face, the shadow of insanity mixed within his words concerned Ryo. He was well aware that Yuri loved Dueling and winning ever since he was little, something which isolated him from his peers because of his unrivaled strength. Ryo had gone through similar treatment at some point in the past, which was why he had approached the young boy in the first place and strove to teach him how to become a proper Duelist with a strong heart.

However, after being sent to Sanders's downright inhumane and brutal advanced training program, Yuri had changed considerably. It was as if something had broken inside him, leading him to pursue victory with a single-minded attitude that was close to madness. Honestly, Ryo thought that Yuri was possessed by a furious spirit at times. It didn't help much that the Professor apparently encouraged this attitude, claiming that it would make Yuri a more efficient Duel Soldier, something which had led to several arguments between him and Ryo.

"…The strongest, huh?" Ryo eventually said. "It's true that you are powerful, Yuri. You possess talent and skill that the students here or even the elites of Academia would kill to have. However, you should keep this in mind; if you seek victory merely for victory's sake, you will never truly grow as a Duelist."

"…Eh?" Yuri seemed perplexed. "I'm not sure I understand what you're saying, Ryo-senpai."

"Duelists can reach new heights when fighting for something or someone other than themselves and the self-satisfaction victory brings them." Ryo elaborated. "Only then can the true potential of a Duelist be unleashed. But you haven't experienced that, hence why you have yet to surpass me. As such, I'm really looking forward to the time when you discover something you wish to protect and bring out your full strength as a result. At that moment, I am certain that you will obtain the power necessary to overcome me and truly become the strongest Duelist."

With those words, Ryo turned around and left, with the Duel Bot trailing silently behind him.

"What I…wish to protect…"

A multitude of emotions swirled within Yuri upon hearing his former mentor's somewhat admonishing words. Since he was the person who had first instructed him in the intricacies of Dueling, Yuri deeply respected and admired Marufuji Ryo, aspiring to be an even greater Duelist than him one day. Even his loyalty to the Professor paled in comparison to how much he looked up to Academia's strongest Duelist, which was why he was so troubled by his lecture. However, a shadow abruptly fell on Yuri's face as his expression hardened.

"How ridiculous." Yuri scoffed at his teacher's words. "The only thing that separates the two of us is the amount of experience we've gathered so far as Duelists. When that gap is finally bridged, I'll finally be able to defeat you with my own hands and be one step closer to my goal."

Following that declaration, Yuri also left the area. At the same time, unbeknownst to everyone, the shadow his figure was casting briefly assumed the shape of a dragon…

* * *

 _A couple of days later..._

"Go, Bloom Diva! Direct attack with Reflect Shout!"

The small fairy-like creature unleashed a powerful soundwave accompanied by a petal storm from its mouth, which sent the opposing Duelist flying.

You Show Student – LP: 900→0

Yuzu: WIN

"An excellent performance as always. Judging from your winning streak, you seem to be in tip-top shape, Yuzu."

Tenjoin Asuka, the co-founder and instructor of You Show Duel School, praised Yuzu's performance as she passed on a bottle of water to the pink-haired Duelist, which she downed in one go.

"Thank you, Asuka-san." Yuzu said with a smile as she returned the empty bottle to her. "I'm also really grateful that you went along with my selfish demand and allowed me to have practice matches against the students."

"It was no problem at all." Asuka waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "After all, the students can learn a lot by observing how a fellow Entertainment Duelist fights, so it's a win-win situation for everybody involved. Principal Sakaki thinks so too."

Upon hearing the name of Yuya's father, Yuzu's mind flashed back to the events of a few days ago. After being absorbed by the wormhole that had formed as a result of Roget's failed attempt to destroy the City, Yuzu had somehow ended up in the Fusion Dimension, literally the worst place she could find herself, seeing as she was targeted by Academia. After being mistaken for an escapee, she had been cornered by three members of the Juvenile Corps, only to be saved by the timely intervention of Asuka. Upon defeating the three Academia Duelists, she had escorted Yuzu back to You Show Duel School, an underground school meant to act as refuge for students who had defected from Academia. It was then that she found out that the co-founder and principal of this school was none other than Sakaki Yusho, Yuya's father, who had disappeared three years ago in order to put an end to the Dimensional War by reasoning with Akaba Leo. However, after arriving in Heartland, he had been injured during Academia's invasion and had been accidentally warped to the Fusion Dimension, where he saved the escaping Asuka from her pursuers. The two of them proceeded to found You Show as a means to teach Entertainment Dueling and safeguard any defecting students.

"Speaking of Uncle, how are his injuries?" Yuzu asked. "If I recall correctly, he's got an extra-long physiotherapy session today."

"He's getting better, but it will take some time until his leg mends properly." Asuka responded. "He's quite fortunate that no permanent damage will be left on his body once treatment is complete."

"That's good to hear." Yuzu replied with a smile before making a guts pose. "Now then, who is next in line for fighting me? I still have plenty of stamina to spare!"

"While it's good that you're so enthusiastic…maybe it's better not to overdo things." Asuka pointed at the You Show students, who had collapsed on the floor and were panting in exhaustion. "I don't think our students can take much more of this."

"Hehe, sorry about that…" Yuzu let out a nervous chuckle. "I guess I got a bit too carried away…"

"I have to admit I'm curious though." Asuka said as the tired students slowly left the training arena. "Why are you in such a rush to become stronger? You've asked me to instruct you in ways through which you can improve your Dueling and you've constantly been challenging our students almost from the moment you came here. What drives you to train yourself so hard?"

"I suppose…it's because I don't wish to be a burden to Yuya anymore…" Yuzu had a dejected expression on her face as she spoke. "It's bad enough that I'm targeted by Academia, but I want to lessen his worries as much as I can by showing him that I can protect myself. While we were in the Synchro Dimension, I could do nothing but watch helplessly as Yuya fought past his limits and risked his life to protect me from Academia. The impotence I felt back then…is something I never want to experience again, hence why I'm in such a rush to hone my skills."

"I see, I see." Asuka nodded with an amused smile. "It's all for the sake of the boy you love, huh? That's certainly a noble reason."

"L-love!?" Yuzu stuttered as a furious blush appeared on her face. "What are you saying, Asuka-san!? Who said anything about l-love!? Yuya is simply my best friend, that's all! There's nothing romantic between us!"

"That may be so, but the real question is whether you want something more to develop between the two of you." Asuka let out a sly smile. "Come on, give me something here. Do you know how long it's been since I've gossiped about someone's love life due to the war and everything that's been going on? Plus, now that you have the chance, it might be good for you to get any suppressed emotions you have out."

"I-I…"

Yuzu seemed to have lost the capacity to speak. Being rattled by Asuka's insinuations seemed ridiculous for her, since her feelings for Yuya didn't extend beyond that of a good friend. It was true that she had known him for her whole life, but she always viewed him as the troublemaker little brother she had to look after and keep out of trouble, nothing more, nothing less.

…But if that was the case, why couldn't she refute Asuka's claims? Even though it should have been easy, the right words refused to come out of her mouth, as if her subconscious was rebelling against the idea of her saying that Yuya was merely a friend. However, before either girl could say anything, Asuka's Duel Disk suddenly received a message.

"It appears it's time for our scheduled supply run." Asuka commented as she checked the message. "As such, we'll have to put this conversation on hold for now. But don't think you've escaped, Yuzu. You've just earned a temporary reprieve, that's all."

"Right…" Yuzu said. "But what's this about a supply run, Asuka-san?"

"From time to time, several members and I head into town and meet with several of our supporters in order to receive food and other necessities." Asuka explained. "It's thanks to them that we've been able to keep this place up and running."

"I guess that makes sense." Yuzu replied. "Seeing as there's nothing I can do here for the moment, is it alright if I accompany you as well? I'd be glad to assist you in any way I can."

"…I guess there shouldn't be an issue." Asuka stated after pondering for a while. "Since it's just a regular supply run, there's little chance we'll encounter danger and we should be back quickly. Very well, you may come along. I'll just notify the Principal that you'll be accompanying us in order to avoid worrying him."

"Thanks, Asuka-san."

After Asuka sent a message to Yusho, who gave his approval, she motioned for Yuzu to follow her into some sort of underground dock. There, several long and sleek two-seater vehicles resembling miniaturized submarines could be seen floating as several members of You Show boarded them.

"These are…?"

"They are our transport vehicles." Asuka began explaining. "They can dive and move underwater as long as we don't go too deep, making them ideal for moving through the city's canals and allowing us to escape Academia's prying eyes. This method of transport is one of the reasons Academia has yet to discover our hideout. Speaking of which, I'm sending the emergency rendezvous coordinates to your Duel Disk. Should Academia ambush us and we're separated in the process, we'll meet up in the location specified on the map I sent you. Although this should be just another run-of-the-mill supply run, it's better to be prepared for the worst. Do you understand, Yuzu?"

"Yes." Yuzu nodded. "I'll keep this in mind."

"In that case, let's head off."

After boarding the small two-seater submarine, Asuka and Yuzu proceeded to dive alongside the other vehicles, setting off as soon as everyone was below the surface. Despite its size, or perhaps because of it, the craft was extremely fast, leaving Yuzu with little time to observe her surroundings as Asuka steadily guided it through the port town's narrow canals. Due to their surprising speed, the trip to their destination didn't even last ten minutes as the crafts surfaced in a concealed room within a warehouse near one of the canals. Following a cursory greeting with the owner, Yuzu, Asuka and the rest of the students immediately began loading several boxes inside their vehicles. While Yuzu thought that this would be a simple job like Asuka had said before, suddenly—

"All of you, freeze! By order of the Juvenile Corps, you are all under arrest for defying and betraying Academia! Come quietly or there will be trouble!"

Following that abrupt declaration, dozens of Academia troops started pouring inside the warehouse, swiftly subduing the warehouse owner and several You Show students who were too slow to react. At the same time, several Academia vehicles surfaced from the underwater passageway, preventing the You Show students from retreating through that route. Although surprised by this sudden intrusion, Asuka didn't lose her cool.

"Let's go, everyone! Escape Plan B14!"

At Asuka's command, the boats that had brought them here suddenly exploded, covering the spacious room with copious amounts of smoke. Taking advantage of the ensuing chaos, the You Show students made a run for it, bursting out into the city and splitting up as they began a mad dash in order to evade the pursuing Academia forces.

"What's going on here?" Asuka wondered aloud as she ran. "We were definetly expected, which is why they set a trap for us. Did someone betray us?"

"No… You were just too sloppy…and too relaxed… A horrible combination if you ask me…"

All of a sudden, a familiar male figure appeared in front of Asuka, blocking her path of retreat.

"Gerard…" Asuka couldn't suppress her loathing at the sight of the Academia elite. "I'm surprised to see you up and about so early in the morning. If I recall correctly, you would never wake up before noon unless some sort of national emergency was occurring."

"True…but subduing you traitors…is well worth the sleep I'm missing…" Gerard remarked with a murderous glint in his eyes. "And being able to take down the most infamous among the deserters…is most certainly worth the trouble…"

"Then I'm afraid you lost your precious sleep for nothing." Asuka responded as she activated her Duel Disk. "Because there's no way I'll allow myself to be defeated by bastards like you who trample over other people like they're garbage!"

"…Enough talk…" Gerard said as he also activated his Duel Disk. "Prepare yourself, former Honor Student Tenjoin Asuka… For the sin of betraying Academia…the price is death!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together.

Asuka – LP: 4000

Gerard – LP: 4000

"I'll begin…" Gerard announced. "I summon Aleister the Invoker (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)…"

The spellcaster dressed in white robes, which was holding a staff in its left hand and a grimoire in its right, appeared on Gerard's field.

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Invoker Gate…" Gerard stated. "Through its effect…I can target an "Aleister the Invoker" I control…and Special Summon a Monster with a lower Level than it from my Deck… Come, Fusion Seal Organism – Earth (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1600/LV: 3)…"

A spherical Monster comprised of several pieces of rock and flesh joined together appeared on Gerard's field.

"I activate the Spell Card Magic Art of Invocation…" Gerard said. "Through its effect…I will fuse Aleister and Earth by banishing them…"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Gerard chanted in an energetic manner.

"Arcane master which embodies the divine will, become one with the vibrant earth and invoke a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear before us, Level 8! Invoked Beast Magallanica (Earth/Rock/Fusion/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3300/LV: 8)!"

A massive Monster resembling a giant made out of solid rock and magma appeared on Gerard's field.

"Furthermore…I activate Magic Art of Invocation's effect…shuffling it back into the Deck in order to add Aleister from my banish zone to my hand…" Gerard spoke in his usual drowsy manner again. "I place two cards face-down…and end my turn…"

"He summoned a Monster with 3000 attack and got his combo ready for the next turn…" Asuka remarked. "As expected of an Academia elite, he's really thorough in his attempts to destroy me. However, the true battle starts right now! My turn! Draw! I summon Cyber Petit Angel (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/LV: 2)!"

A round-shaped robotic creature with small angel wings appeared on Asuka's field.

"I activate Cyber Petit Angel's effect!" Asuka declared. "Since this card was summoned successfully, I can add the Ritual Spell Machine Angel Ritual to my hand! Then, I will activate it, offering Cyber Petit Angel on my field and Etoile Cyber (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600/LV: 4) in my hand as tributes in order to Ritual Summon!"

A large, mechanical pillar rose from the ground, with Asuka's two Monsters turning into particles and being absorbed by it. As a towering blaze erupted from the top of the pillar, Asuka chanted.

"Angel of light hiding vast knowledge! Manipulate the flowing currents of the world with your profound power! Ritual Summon! Descend now, Level 6! Cyber Angel Benten (Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500/LV: 6)!"

A female warrior clad in a red, black and white suit, which wore an ornate headband and held two war fans in its hands, appeared on Asuka's field.

"…Ritual Summon…?" Gerard tilted his head. "So the rumors are true… You cast away Fusion…and substituted it with this inferior summoning method from Standard… How the mighty have fallen…"

"Don't belittle my Ritual Summoning, Gerard." Asuka's expression turned serious. "To me, it not only symbolizes my bond with Principal Sakaki, who was the one that taught me this summoning method in the first place, but also my resolve to bring an end to Academia's horrendous acts with this power. You've turned Dueling into a tool for conflict when it's supposed to be used in order to bring joy and happiness to people. I'll make sure to show you the true purpose of Dueling through this battle!"

"Your speech is boring me…" Gerard yawned. "Hurry up and resume your turn… The sooner we end this, the better…"

"I see you're still as uninspired as always." Asuka shook her head in exasperation. "In that case, perhaps this will shake you out of your lethargy! I activate the Equip Spell Card Ritual Weapon and equip it to Benten! Through its effect, Benten's attack increases by 1500 (Benten ATK: 1800→3300)! Now, battle! Cyber Angel Benten, attack Invoked Beast Magallanica!"

"I activate Aleister's effect in my hand…" Gerard said. "By sending this card from my hand to the Graveyard…the attack of a Fusion Monster on my field increases by 1000… Of course, I choose Magallanica (Magallanica ATK: 3000→4000)… Your Monster is the one that will get destroyed now…"

"I don't think so!" Asuka exclaimed. "Since a Ritual Monster on my field is battling an opponent's Monster, I can send Cyber Cheer Girl (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 800/LV: 2) from my hand to the Graveyard in order to increase that Monster's attack by 1000 until the End Phase (Benten ATK: 3300→4300)! Go, Benten! Destroy Magallanica! Angelic Turn!"

"In that case…I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Holy Book of Law…" Gerard said. "Through its effect…I will tribute Magallanica…in order to Special Summon an "Invoked Beast" Monster with a different attribute from my Extra Deck… Come, Invoked Beast Caligula (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800/LV: 4) in defense mode…"

Following Gerard's words, Magallanica disappeared and was replaced by a demonic creature that emerged from a magic circle that appeared on the ground.

"Then, I will switch Benten's attack to your Caligula!" Asuka pointed at Gerard's new Monster. "Angelic Turn!"

After executing a graceful spin, Benten struck Caligula with a powerful kick that caused the demonic creature to explode.

"And now, Benten's effect activates!" Asuka stated. "When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to that Monster's original defense!"

Benten swung its war fans, generating a powerful gust of wind that sent Gerard flying.

Gerard – LP: 4000→2200

"As expected…your aim was a one-turn kill…" Gerard remarked after getting up. "If I had received Magallanica's defense as effect damage on top of the battle damage…I would have lost right then and there… It seems your tactics remain the same…even if your Deck has changed…"

"And that's why you didn't hesitate to tribute Magallanica and summon a weaker Monster, since your aim was to reduce the damage from Benten's effect." Asuka reasoned. "It appears you're still as shrewd as ever, despite your slothful attitude."

"…That's only to be expected, no…?" Gerard snorted. "If I didn't possess the capacity for it…I wouldn't have been elevated to the position of elite… But enough about that… Since I received damage…I can activate the Trap Card Eidolon Bargain…which allows me to add Magic Art of Invocation from my Deck to my hand…"

"That annoying card is back again…" Asuka muttered. "And since "Fusion" isn't in its name, my Fusion Destruction won't work on it. No choice but to weather the upcoming storm, I guess. I end my turn with this. At this moment, the effect of Cyber Cheer Girl ends, reducing Benten's attack (Benten ATK: 4300→3300)."

"My turn…" Gerard announced. "Draw… I activate Magic Art of Invocation once more…and banish Aleister and Caligula from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon…"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Gerard chanted.

"Arcane master which embodies the divine will, become one with the bottomless darkness and invoke a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear before us, Level 7! Invoked Beast Valefor (Dark/Winged Beast/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1700/LV: 7)!"

A demonic creature with a hawk mask on its face, which had bat-shaped wings instead of hands extending from its torso, appeared on Gerard's field.

"I activate Valefor's effect…" Gerard stated. "Once during my Main Phase or Battle Phase…I can halve the attack of all non-Fusion Monsters my opponent controls until the End Phase… Decay Wind…"

A black-colored gale erupted from Valefor's wings, striking Benten head-on and forcing it on its knees.

(Benten ATK: 3300→1650)

"I'm far from finished here…" Gerard smirked. "I activate the Field Spell Card Thelema World…"

A large circle comprised of unicursal hexagrams surrounded the two Duelists, generating a barrier that enveloped the entire area surrounding them and caused golden particles to rain from the sky.

"Battle…" Gerard declared. "Invoked Beast Valefor, attack Cyber Angel Benten… At this moment, the effect of Thelema World activates… increasing the attack of "Invoked Beast" Monsters by an amount equal to their Level multiplied by 100 when battling an opponent's Monster during the Battle Phase (Valefor ATK: 2500→3200)… Do it, Valefor… Blitz Ace…"

Valefor surged forward with such speed that Asuka almost missed its attack and tore through Benten, destroying it and sending Asuka skidding backwards.

Asuka – LP: 4000→2450

"Since a Ritual Monster on my field was destroyed, I can banish Cyber Cheer Girl from my Graveyard in order to draw one card from my Deck." Asuka said.

"With the Battle Phase's end…Valefor's attack returns to normal (Valefor ATK: 3200→2500)…" Gerard said. "Moreover, I will shuffle Magic Art of Invocation back to my Deck…in order to add Aleister to my hand from my banish zone… I end my turn with this…"

"My turn!" Asuka announced. "Draw! If I control no Monsters while my opponent does, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come, Cyber Ballerina (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 2300/LV: 5)!"

A female warrior clad in armor that was reminiscent of a ballerina's uniform appeared on Asuka's field.

"Since Cyber Ballerina was summoned successfully, its effect activates, enabling me to add a Ritual Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand." Asuka stated. "Of course, I choose Machine Angel Ritual and activate it, offering Cyber Ballerina as tribute in order to Ritual Summon once again!"

The mechanical pillar emerged from the ground once more, with Cyber Ballerina turning into particles and being absorbed by it. As a pillar of fire erupted from the top of the pillar, Asuka chanted.

"Angel of light hiding healing power! Bring recovery with your lovely form! Descend, Level 5! Cyber Angel Nasateiya (Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 5)!"

A centaur-like Monster with four hands extending from its torso, which had four eyes and held a whip in one of its hands, appeared on Asuka's field.

"I activate Nasateiya's effect." Asuka declared. "Once per turn, I can target one Monster I control and gain Life Points equal to half its attack. Of course, I select Nasateiya. Recovery Ray!"

Nasateiya raised her whip, calling down a rain of light that enveloped Asuka.

Asuka – LP: 2450→2950

"Did you summon that weakling…merely to recover your Life Points by such a measly amount…?" Gerard sneered. "Do you really think…you can defeat me with such pathetic tactics…former Honor Student-san…?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Asuka smirked. "Since Cyber Ballerina was used as tribute for a Ritual Summon, the summoned Ritual Monster can attack directly on this turn's Battle Phase! Go, Nasateiya! Attack Gerard directly! Flowing Impact!"

Nasateiya swung its whip at Gerard and struck him squarely on his chest, causing a hiss of pain to escape from his mouth as he fell on his knees.

Gerard – LP: 2200→1200

"I end my turn." Asuka said. "Well, how do you find my 'pathetic tactics' now, Gerard? Perhaps you shouldn't be so quick to judge someone's strategy before its execution is complete."

"…While your strategy was a bit more complex than expected…it still didn't amount to much in the end…" Gerard spoke with a dismissive manner. "Let me give you a demonstration of proper tactics… My turn… Draw… I summon Aleister the Invoker once more…"

Aleister appeared once more on Gerard's field.

"And due to its effect…I will add Magic Art of Invocation from my Deck to my hand once more…and activate it…fusing Aleister on my field and Benten in your Graveyard…"

As the two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Gerard chanted.

"Arcane master which embodies the divine will, become one with the heavenly mechanical angel and invoke a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear before us, Level 8! Invoked Beast Chittorgarh (Light/Rock/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 3200/LV: 8)!"

A towering Monster resembling a cross between a giant and a mechanical fortress appeared on Gerard's field.

"There's that nasty effect of your Invocation card." Asuka's lips curled in disgust. "Using Monsters from my own Graveyard as material for your Fusion Summon is a low tactic."

"…It may be underhanded…but it's effective…and that's all that matters in the end…" Gerard smirked. "Moving on…I activate Valefor's effect once again… Decay Wind…"

Another pitch-black gale was generated from Valefor's wings, enveloping Nasateiya and forcing it on its knees.

(Nasateiya ATK: 1000→500)

"Battle…" Gerard declared. "Invoked Beast Valefor, attack Nasateiya… At this moment…Thelema World's effect activates…increasing Valefor's attack once again (Valefor ATK: 2500→3200)… Do it, Valefor… Blitz Ace…"

"I activate Nasateiya's effect!" Asuka exclaimed. "Thanks to it, when a Ritual Monster on my field is targeted for an attack, I can negate it! Sacred Barrier!"

Following Asuka's words, Nasateiya extended its four arms forward, generating a barrier that blocked Valefor's charge.

"Clever girl…" Gerard praised his opponent. "However…don't go thinking you're safe just yet… I activate Thelema World's other effect… By targeting an "Invoked Beast" Monster I control during my Battle Phase…I can inflict damage to you equal to its Level multiplied by 100… In exchange, that Monster cannot declare an attack… Of course, I target the Level 8 Chittorgarh…which means you'll receive 800 points of damage…"

The numerous magic circles surrounding the two Duelists suddenly let out a crimson light as they unleashed similarly colored bolts of lightning towards Asuka, causing her to cry out in pain as they struck her body.

Asuka – LP: 2950→2150

"With the Battle Phase's end…Valefor's attack returns to normal (Valefor ATK: 3200→2500)…" Gerard let out a malicious smirk. "And since it didn't battle on this turn's Battle Phase…Chittorgarh's effect activates…allowing me to inflict half its attack as damage to you… Holy Bombardment…"

Several cannons emerged from the fortress-shaped Monster's body, unleashing a barrage of blasts that struck Asuka and sent her flying.

Asuka – LP: 2150→750

"Furthermore…I shuffle Magic Art of Invocation back to my Deck…to add Aleister to my hand from the banish zone…" Gerard stated. "Finally…I place one card face-down…and end my turn… How was that…? Did you get a good taste…of Academia's power…? And are you perhaps regretting your decision a little…?"

"The only thing I regret…is not leaving that nest of vipers sooner…and also the fact that I was unable to protect the girl who opened my eyes to the truth." Asuka winced as she got up. "Now then, let me give you a good taste of entertainment by orchestrating my escape from this pinch. My turn! Draw! First, I activate Nasateiya's effect in order to restore my Life Points by an amount equal to half its attack. Recovery Ray!"

Asuka was once more enveloped by a rain of light generated by Nasateiya's whip.

Asuka – LP: 750→1250

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Ritual Foregone." Asuka declared. "Through its effect, I can Special Summon a Ritual Monster from my hand by paying 1000 Life Points while also treating that summon as a Ritual Summon. However, the summoned Monster cannot attack and will be destroyed during the End Phase. Descend, Cyber Angel Idaten (Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 2000/LV: 6)!"

A female Monster clad in a skimpy jumpsuit, which wore an oddly shaped crimson helmet on its head, appeared on Asuka's field.

Asuka – LP: 1250→250

"Since Idaten was Ritual Summoned successfully, I can add a Ritual Spell Card from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand due to its effect." Asuka stated. "I choose to add Machine Angel Absolute Ritual from my Deck to my hand and activate it, shuffling Cyber Petit Angel in my Graveyard back to my Deck and offering Idaten as tribute in order to Ritual Summon!"

The ornate mechanical pillar appeared on the field once again, with the two Monsters turning into particles and being absorbed by it. As a towering column of fire erupted from the top of the pillar, Asuka chanted.

"Angel of light hiding unquenchable bloodlust! Become a furious spirit of war and exterminates your foes with your savage form! Ritual Summon! Descend now, Level 8! Cyber Angel Dakini (Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2400/LV: 8)!"

A female armored Monster with four arms, which held curved swords in two of them and a staff in its other two, appeared on Asuka's field.

"Moreover, Idaten's second effect activates." Asuka announced. "Since this card was tributed, the attack and defense of all Ritual Monsters I control increases by 1000 (Dakini ATK: 2700→3700/DEF: 2400→3400, Nasateiya ATK: 1000→2000/DEF: 1000→2000). Also, Dakini's own effect activates since it was Ritual Summoned, forcing you to send one Monster from your field to the Graveyard."

"Tch…" Gerard clicked his tongue in annoyance. "…I choose to send Invoked Beast Valefor…to my Graveyard…"

"Battle!" Asuka exclaimed. "Cyber Angel Dakini, destroy Invoked Beast Chittorgarh! Vicious Dance!"

Dakini launched itself into the air, unleashing several slashes that severed Chittorgarh's limbs before cleanly bisecting it with a powerful blow that caused a large explosion. However, when the dust cleared, Gerard appeared to be unharmed.

"…You seem confused…as to how I received no damage when my Monster was clearly destroyed by yours…" Gerard grinned. "It's simply really… I take no damage from battles involving Chittorgarh thanks to its second effect…"

"Even so, that doesn't change the fact that you're wide open now." Asuka pointed out. "And with your Life Points being merely 1200, the situation doesn't look too good for you! Go, Cyber Angel Nasateiya! Attack Gerard directly and settle this! Flowing Impact!"

"I won't let you…" Gerard said. "When I'm about to receive a direct attack…I can activate my Trap Card, Eidolon Pathway…which enables me to Special Summon an "Invoked Beast" Monster from my Graveyard or banish zone… Revive, Invoked Beast Valefor…"

A black-colored magic circle appeared on the field, out of which emerged Invoked Beast Valefor.

"And now…Valefor's effect activates…" Gerard declared. "During my opponent's Battle Phase…I can double the attack of all "Invoked Beast" Monsters I control until the End Phase (Valefor ATK: 2500→5000)…"

"In that case, I will stop Nasateiya's attack and end the Battle Phase." Asuka said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn. At this moment, Dakini's effect activates, allowing me to add Machine Angel Absolute Ritual from my Graveyard to my hand, and Valefor's effect ends, returning its attack to normal (Valefor ATK: 5000→2500). While this didn't go quite as well as I had hoped, I was at least able to gain the upper hand once again."

"…That you did…" Gerard admitted. "Your brother…would be quite proud at how much you've grown… Of course…I'm sure that feeling would be offset by the shame you've brought him…when you decided to turn traitor… You should be aware…that he is determined to hunt you down…in order to erase the stain on his reputation… As such…I believe it would be better for you to fall by my hand…and avoid the tragic fate of being slain by your own brother…wouldn't you agree…?"

"…Mind your own business." Asuka's expression remained neutral, although her voice trembled somewhat. "Whether it's you or…my brother, I have no intention of losing to either one of you. I am not allowed to lose until I bring an end to Academia's grand scheme and have all of your repent for your sins."

"…Brave words for sure…but we shall see if you can uphold that resolve…when faced with insurmountable odds…" Gerard declared. "My turn… Draw… I summon Aleister the Invoker once more…and activate its effect in order to add Magic Art of Invocation to my hand… Next, I activate the Spell Card Emergency Invocation…in order to Special Summon an "Invoked Beast" Monster from my Extra Deck with its effects negated by banishing Aleister… Appear before us, Invoked Beast Raidjin (ATK: 2200/DEF: 2400/LV: 5)…"

An armored warrior wielding a sword clad in lightning appeared next to Valefor after emerging from a viridian-colored magic circle.

"And now…I activate Magic Art of Invocation…fusing Raidjin and Valefor in order to bring out my trump card…"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Gerard chanted.

"Demon prowling the skies of the Underworld! Unmatched swordsman which manipulates lightning! I offer your mighty souls as sacrifices to open the path to the Eden locked within the endless darkness! Fusion Summon! Appear before us, Level 10! Invoked Beast Elysium (ATK: 3200/DEF: 4000/LV: 10)!"

Six differently colored magic circles appeared behind Gerard, with the enormous Elysium emerging from within them and causing widespread destruction to the surroundings due to its size.

"There it is." Asuka narrowed her eyes. "Your ace Monster has finally come out to play at long last."

"I activate Elysium's effect…" Gerard declared. "I banish the Light-attribute Chittorgarh from my Graveyard…in order to banish all Light-attribute Monsters on your field… Since both Dakini and Nasateiya are Light-attribute…they will both be banished… Do it, Elysium… Invitation to Oblivion…

A legion of furious spirits surged forward from Elysium's massive body and enveloped Asuka's Monsters, causing them to disappear.

"This is…the end of the line for you…you filthy defector…" Gerard pointed at Asuka. "Battle… Invoked Beast Elysium attacks you directly… And due to Thelema World's effect…its attack increases (Elysium ATK: 3200→4200)… Finish her off, Elysium… Life Demolition…"

"I activate my Trap Card, Grand Jeté!" Asuka abruptly exclaimed. "Due to its effect, if "Cyber Angel" Monsters I control left the field on this turn, all damage I receive for the remainder of this turn is reduced to 0!"

The gigantic beam that erupted from Elysium's core struck a semi-transparent barrier that appeared around Asuka, which prevented the attack from going through.

"Tch…" Gerard clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Stubborn as ever, I see… I place one card face-down…and activate the effect of Magic Art of Invocation once again…adding Aleister to my hand from my banish zone… I place one card face-down…and end my turn…with Elysium's attack returning to normal (Elysium ATK: 4200→3200)…"

"Then, it's my turn!" Asuka announced. "Draw! Since you brought out your ace Monster, it's only proper that I respond by calling out my own trump card! I activate the Ritual Spell Card Machine Angel Absolute Ritual, shuffling Idaten and Etoile Cyber in my Graveyard back to my Deck in order to Ritual Summon!"

The ornate mechanical pillar appeared once more on Asuka's field, with her two Monsters being absorbed by it. As a towering column of flames erupted from its top, Asuka chanted.

"Angel of light hiding eternal power! Now show your form to this vast world and illuminate all creation! Ritual Summon! Descend now, Level 10! Cyber Angel Vishnu (Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/LV: 10)!"

A female Monster resembling a goddess with four wings extending from its lower back, four arms extending from its torso and a gold, cog-shaped ornament hovering behind it appeared on Asuka's field.

"Vishnu's effect activates!" Asuka declared. "When this card is Ritual Summoned, I can destroy all Monsters my opponent controls that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and inflict 1000 points of damage to them for each! Take this! Ascension Burst!"

Several bolts of energy were shot out of Vishnu's ornament, destroying Elysium in a spectacular explosion, with the ensuing shockwave sending Gerard skidding backwards.

Gerard – LP: 1200→200

"…You may think you've won…but you've merely sealed your doom…" Gerard sneered. "I activate my Trap Card, Feast of Death… Due to its effect, when an "Invoked Beast" is destroyed…I can destroy an opponent's Monster with a Level equal to or lower than the destroyed Monster's Level…and inflict damage to them equal to the combined Levels of these two Monsters multiplied by 200 upon that Monster's destruction… Vishnu and Elysium have a combined Level of twenty…meaning you'll receive 4000 points of damage… With this, it's farewell, traitor… Such is the price…for opposing Academia…"

"Aren't you being a little too hasty here?" Asuka smiled. "You should know that Entertainment Duelists always have one last trick up their sleeve in order to escape from seemingly hopeless situations, Gerard! I activate the effect of Machine Angel Ritual in my Graveyard, banishing it in order to prevent my Light-attribute Monster from being destroyed! And since Vishnu won't be destroyed, your Trap cannot inflict damage to me!"

"…What…?" Gerard had a shocked expression on his face. "Curse you… To think you would keep such a move in reserve…only to use it now…"

"Knowing the right timing to use a card is the mark of a truly elite Duelist." Asuka stated. "Weren't you taught as much in Academia as well? You people may be the scum of the earth, but at least you got some things right. And now, it's time to end this! Battle! Go, Cyber Angel Vishnu! Attack Gerard directly! Trivikrama Afterglow!"

Vishnu's wings transformed into two oversized hands, unleashing two energy blasts that engulfed Gerard and sent him crashing into a wall, with him slumping into the ground unconscious afterwards.

Gerard – LP: 200→0

Asuka: WIN

"I guess that settles it." Asuka remarked as she gazed at Gerard's unconscious form. "More importantly though, I need to hurry up and rendezvous with the rest. Who knows how many troops Academia has sent after us? We need to get out of here before we're cornered like rats."

Upon saying so, Asuka started running towards one of the many battle sites that had appeared all over the town, hoping that all the students were safe.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a different area of the town…_

"And that makes four of them. Seriously though, how many people did Academia send after us…?"

Yuzu let out a sigh after leaving her fourth opponent behind and running through the narrow streets of the port town, intent on making it to the meeting spot so that they could all retreat before it was too late. Although she didn't know how exactly it happened, it was obvious that Academia had caught wind of You Show's activities and had sprung this trap in order to capture the deserters. Now whether her presence here was known to them and whether that had caused them to hasten their attack…that was something she couldn't be sure of.

"I just hope everyone else is alright…" Yuzu had a worried expression on her face. "Knowing how merciless Academia is, nothing good is waiting for them if they lose…"

"Oya, if it isn't Yuzu-chan. Fancy meeting you here of all places."

Yuzu abruptly came to a halt upon seeing the familiar figure of Dennis Macfield standing before her, his usual easygoing smile plastered on his face. However, unlike before, Dennis also emitted a malicious aura that immediately put Yuzu on edge despite the youth's seemingly friendly attitude.

"Dennis…" Yuzu muttered. "So it's true that you were working for Academia all along then?"

"I think my little exhibition during the Friendship Cup should have made that obvious." Dennis responded with a smirk. "Both in the Xyz Dimension and the Standard Dimension, I was dispatched as a scout in order to perform reconnaissance and locate priority targets like Ruri. Although head-on confrontations like this aren't exactly my forte, I'm more than capable of holding my own in a fight as you should be well aware."

"Then…was everything you told me back when we dueled at the Maiami Championship about loving Entertainment Duels an act?" Yuzu asked. "Did you merely pretend to idolize Uncle in order to gain Yuya's trust and get closer to him and me?"

"That's…not the case." Dennis looked somewhat uncomfortable while speaking. "When I encountered Sakaki-sensei in Heartland, I was truly captivated by his Duel that could grasp the hearts of the audience and make everyone smile from the bottom of their hearts. However…first and foremost, I'm a loyal Academia soldier. I cannot allow such naive sentiments to stand in the way of fulfilling my duty. And right now, that duty is capturing you and delivering you to the Professor, Yuzu-chan. After all, you will play an important part in creating the utopia we dream of."

"Sorry, but I have no intention of cooperating with your selfish plans, especially when all they've done is bring misery to the people living in the four dimensions." Yuzu declared with a resolute expression as she activated her Duel Disk. "If you want to save the world, then what you should have done is polish your Entertainment Duel like Yuya and Uncle, not commit these horrendous acts in the name of some sort of shady project!"

"An answer so like you, Yuzu-chan." Dennis let out a small smile as he also activated his Duel Disk. "Very well then. This will be the continuation of our fight from the Maiami Championship. No matter what, I will capture you here and deliver you to the Professor with my own hands!"

[Duel!]

Both Yuzu and Dennis shouted together.

Yuzu – LP: 4000

Dennis – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Yuzu announced. "I summon Opera the Melodious Diva (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)!"

A small fairy-like Monster clad in a dress with wings extending from its back appeared on Yuzu's field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card 2nd Movement Duet, which allows me to Special Summon a "Melodious" Monster from my Deck which is either one Level higher or lower than another "Melodious" Monster on my field." Yuzu declared. "Join us on the stage, Elegy the Melodious Diva (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200/LV: 5)!"

A female Monster clad in a violet dress with a single wing extending from its back appeared on Yuzu's field.

"Since it was Special Summoned, Elegy's effect activates, increasing the attack of all Fairy-type Monsters I control by 300 (Elegy ATK: 2000→2300, Opera ATK: 2300→2600)." Yuzu stated. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"As expected of Yuzu-chan, you made a solid start on your first turn." Dennis praised the pink-haired girl. "However, from here on out, my Monsters are the ones that will be in the spotlight! It's show time! My turn! Draw! Using the Scale 3 Entermage Mirror Conductor and the Scale 6 Entermage Catapult Vaulter (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 6), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Dennis's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 4 and 5! Pendulum Summon! Come, two copies of Entermage Wing Sandwitchman (ATK: 1800/DEF: 2100/LV: 5/SC: 1) and Entermage Trick Clown (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Moreover, due to Mirror Conductor's Pendulum Effect, the attack and defense of all your Special Summoned Monsters become equal to the lowest value (Elegy ATK: 2300→1200)." Dennis said. "Next, since I have two copies of Wing Sandwitchman on the field, I can activate their effect in order to make the Levels of all Monsters between them equal to the Levels of those cards, which means Trick Clown now becomes Level 5 (Trick Clown LV: 4→5). And now, I Overlay my three Level 5 Monsters!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Dennis chanted.

"Show yourself, artist of the netherworld! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 5! Entermage Shadow Maker (Dark/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1000/R: 5/OU: 3)!"

A Monster resembling a shadow clad in a performer's outfit, which held a giant pair of scissors in its hands, appeared on Dennis's field.

"I activate Catapult Vaulter's Pendulum Effect." Dennis announced. "Once per turn, I can target an "Entermage" Monster on my side of the field and halve its attack until the End Phase. In exchange, that Monster can attack you directly on this turn's Battle Phase. Of course, I target my Shadow Maker (Shadow Maker ATK: 2600→1300). And since it was targeted by a card effect, Shadow Maker's own effect activates, allowing me to detach an Overlay Unit from it and Special Summon another Shadow Maker from my Extra Deck! Come, the second copy of Shadow Maker!"

One of the Overlay Units orbiting Shadow Maker disappeared following Dennis's words. Immediately afterwards, a dark spot appeared at the tip of Shadow Maker's bottom, out of which a second Shadow Maker emerged.

"And since the Overlay Unit I detached was Trick Clown, I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard with its attack and defense at 0." Dennis stated. "Revive, Trick Clown in defense mode!"

A small portal appeared on the ground, out of which emerged Trick Clown.

"And now, the time has come to witness a daring display of breathtaking vaulting skills!" Dennis exclaimed after bowing with a flourish. "Battle! The first Shadow Maker will attack you directly due to Catapult Vaulter's effect, Yuzu-chan!"

A small catapult appeared on the field, with Shadow Maker being launched into the air through it. After making several twists and turns while flying across the sky, Shadow Maker headed straight for Yuzu and struck her with its scissors, sending her skidding backwards.

Yuzu – LP: 4000→2700

"Finally, the second Shadow Maker will destroy your Elegy!" Dennis declared. "Shadow Play!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Tempo Shift!" Yuzu abruptly stated. "Through its effect, I can target a "Melodious" Monster I control, shuffle it back into my Deck and Special Summon a "Melodious" Monster with a lower Level than it from my Deck! I will return Elegy back to my Deck in order to Special Summon Aria the Melodious Diva in defense mode (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1600→1200/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

A female Monster clad in a flower-shaped dress with a single wing extending from its back appeared on Yuzu's field.

"And due to my Trap's second effect, you cannot target Monsters other than Aria for attacks on this turn's Battle Phase." Yuzu said. "Moreover, until the Battle Phase's end, Aria cannot be destroyed by battle. Finally, Opera's attack returns to normal since Elegy left the field (Opera ATK: 2600→2300)."

"It looks like I can't do anything else for this turn…" Dennis begrudgingly admitted. "And I was so looking forward to make this performance extremely flashy with a consecutive stream of attacks. Well, there is always next turn. I place one card face-down and end my turn, with my first Shadow Maker's attack returning to normal (Shadow Maker ATK: 1300→2600)."

"My turn!" Yuzu announced. "Draw!"

 _As expected, Dennis is no pushover._ Yuzu thought. _Not only did he summon two strong Xyz Monsters in one turn, but the Pendulum Effects of his Monsters, especially his Mirror Conductor, are severely limiting my options. Since nothing I currently have in my hand can help me escape this bind, I have to bet everything on my next move if I want to turn this situation around!_

"I activate the Spell Card Pentagram Draw!" Yuzu stated. "Since I control a "Melodious" Monster and my opponent controls more Monsters than me, I can draw two cards from my Deck!"

Upon checking her drawn cards, Yuzu smiled. It seemed her bet had succeeded after all.

"Here I come, Dennis!" Yuzu shouted. "I activate the Spell Card Deceptive Dissonance! Though its effect, I can destroy all face-up Spell and Trap Cards you control! In exchange, you get to draw one card from your Deck for each destroyed card! That means your Pendulum cards will be destroyed!"

"My god!" Dennis exclaimed in a dramatic fashion as the cards in his Pendulum Zones disappeared. "That was an unexpected blow, Yuzu-chan. Still, how do you intend to get past my two Shadow Makers? An attack of 2600 isn't an easy hurdle to overcome."

"All in good time." Yuzu smiled. "In order to repay the earlier favor, I'll be sure to show you my own enchanting performance. I activate the Spell Card Ostinato, which allows me to summon a "Melodious" Fusion Monster by using Monsters from my hand or Deck as Fusion Materials. I will send Sonata the Melodious Diva and Soprano the Melodious Songstress from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuzu chanted.

"Angel's song! Flowing melody! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now, come to the stage, Level 6! Meisterin Schubert the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 6)!"

The female figure dressed in a flower-shaped dress and holding a sword-shaped baton in its left hand appeared on Yuzu's field.

"Then, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Fusion Cancel." Yuzu said. "Through its effect, I will return Meisterin Schubert back to the Extra Deck in order to Special Summon its Fusion Materials from my Graveyard. Return to my side, Soprano the Melodious Songstress (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1400/LV: 4) and Sonata the Melodious Diva (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)!"

"You summoned a Fusion Monster only to immediately get rid of it in order to bring back its materials?" Dennis seemed confused. "What are you planning here, Yuzu-chan?"

"I activate Soprano's effect!" Yuzu declared. "Once per turn, I can perform a Fusion Summon by using this card and Monsters from my hand or field as Fusion Materials! I will use Soprano, Sonata, Aria and Opera as materials in order to Fusion Summon once more!"

As her four Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuzu chanted.

"Angel's song! Flowing melody! Echoing melodious voice! Timeless artist! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power! Fusion Summon! Now, come to the stage, Level 7! The song of passion, Bloom Prima the Melodious Floral Saint (Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

A fairy-like, female Monster clad in a dress with a flower motif, which had two large white flowers protruding from its shoulders, appeared on Yuzu's field.

"Due to its effect, Bloom Prima gains 300 attack for every Fusion Material used for this card's summon." Yuzu said. "Since four Monsters were used to summon Bloom Prima, it gains 1200 attack (Bloom Prima ATK: 1900→3100)!"

"Wow!" Dennis whistled. "So that was your aim all along, huh? That was quite the impressive display of your prowess as a Fusion user, Yuzu-chan. That play was on par with that of Academia's finest Duelists. But I guess that's to be expected since Shiunin Sora, one of Academia's prodigies, was the one who taught you how to use Fusion Summon."

"And the surprises don't stop there." Yuzu smirked. "Bloom Prima can attack twice per Battle Phase, which means your two Shadow Makers are goners! Battle! Go, Bloom Prima! Destroy Dennis's Xyz Monsters! Verdant Phoneme!"

Two powerful soundwaves were generated from Bloom Prima's flowers, vaporizing the two Shadow Makers and sending Dennis skidding backwards.

Dennis – LP: 4000→3500→3000

"You've went and done it now, Yuzu-chan." Dennis smirked. "However, since an "Entermage" Monster on my field was destroyed, I can activate my Trap Card, Entermage Replacement. Through its effect, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Entermage" Monster from my Deck. Appear Entermage String Figure (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!"

A Monster resembling a clown dressed in a colorful outfit appeared on Dennis's field.

"I suppose I'll conclude the second act of my performance with this." Yuzu said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Dennis announced. "Draw! Your little singing number was quite splendid, but it's time for me to take the lead once more! Since there are more than two Monsters on the field, I can Special Summon Entermage Hat Tricker (ATK: 1100/DEF: 1100/LV: 4)! And I will also Normal Summon Entermage Higurumi (Fire/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 5)!"

Hat Tricker and Higurumi appeared on the field next to Dennis's other two Monsters.

"The real show begins from here, Yuzu-chan." Dennis smirked. "But first, let's call our lead performers to the stage! I Overlay my Level 4 Entermage Hat Tricker and Entermage Higurumi! Using these two Monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Dennis chanted.

"Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 4! Entermage Trapeze Magician (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

The magician wearing a clown mask and holding a trapeze in its right hand appeared on Dennis's field.

"So you brought out your ace Monster, huh…?" Yuzu muttered. "It appears things will indeed liven up from this point on…"

"But wait! There's more from where that came from!" Dennis made an exaggerated dramatic gesture. "Due to its effect, String Figure can be used along with Monsters from my hand and field as materials for a Fusion Summon! I will fuse String Figure and Trick Clown in order to bring out my magician's most trusted partner!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Dennis chanted while clasping his hands in front of him.

"Mischievous performer with unyielding tenacity! Merge with the infinitely form-changing strings that connect people and become a new witch which dashes across the heavens! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Entermage Trapeze Force Witch (Dark/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800/LV: 7)!"

A Monster which resembled a female version of Trapeze Magician appeared on Dennis's field.

"Moreover, I activate the Spell Card Applause Aplenty, which enables me to draw one card for every "Entermage" Monster on my field that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck." Dennis stated. "That means I can draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Performer's Perseverance, which prevents "Entermage" Monsters I control from being destroyed by battle for this turn. Finally, I activate Trapeze Magician's effect, detaching both of its Overlay Units in order to allow it and Force Witch to attack twice on this turn's Battle Phase."

"It looks like he's getting ready to unleash another stream of consecutive attacks…" Yuzu remarked with a serious expression on her face. "Even though Bloom Prima's attack is higher, he must be plotting something for sure…"

"Battle!" Dennis exclaimed. "Trapeze Magician, attack Bloom Prima! At this moment, Trapeze Force Witch's effect activates, enabling me to lower your Monster's attack by 600 since it's battling an "Entermage" Monster (Bloom Prima ATK: 3100→2500)! And due to Performer's Perseverance, Trapeze Magician won't be destroyed even though both Monsters have the same attack! Go, Trapeze Magician! Graceful Dive!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Seven-Layered Petal Shield!" Yuzu shouted. "Due to its effect, Bloom Prima cannot be destroyed by battle for this turn! Moreover, all battle damage from battles involving it is halved!"

Both Trapeze Magician and Bloom Prima struck at each other as a petal-shaped barrier appeared between them, but neither one of them were destroyed, returning back to their master's sides.

"Not bad, Yuzu-chan." Dennis clapped. "Thanks to your Trap, you managed to avoid an outright loss from my magicians' combination attack. Still, you won't be able to avoid receiving a large amount of damage! Now, here comes the second attack! Do it, Trapeze Magician! And of course, your Monster loses 600 attack once again due to Force Witch's effect (Bloom Prima ATK: 2500→1900)! Graceful Dive!"

Trapeze Magician soared in the air and struck Bloom Prima with a well-placed kick. Although the flower barrier shielded the Fusion Monster, the ensuing shockwave sent Yuzu skidding backwards.

Yuzu – LP: 2700→2400

"Next, it's Force Witch's turn to shine." Dennis smirked. "Attack Bloom Prima! And through its effect, your Monster's attack is lowered for the third time in a row (Bloom Prima ATK: 1900→1300)! Somersault Blow!"

Trapeze Force Witch also struck the barrier defending Bloom Prima, generating another shockwave that caused Yuzu to wince in pain as it struck her body.

Yuzu – LP: 2400→1800

"And this is the finale of this stunning double performance!" Dennis exclaimed. "Go, Trapeze Force Witch! Attack Bloom Prima once more! But first, your Monster's attack will be lowered yet again (Bloom Prima ATK: 1300→700)! Somersault Blow!"

The previous scene repeated itself once more, with the ensuing shockwave sending Yuzu flying and crashing into the wall of a building.

Yuzu – LP: 1800→900

"That…was certainly merciless…" Yuzu wheezed as she got up. "However, with the Battle Phase's end, Bloom Prima is destroyed due to the second effect of Seven-Layered Petal Shield. Then, I can draw cards equal to the number of Fusion Materials used for the Fusion Summon of the destroyed Monster, meaning I can draw four cards from my Deck."

"In that case, I will bring this act and my turn to an end by setting one card face-down." Dennis stated. "Now then, let's see you top that, Yuzu-chan."

"I'll accept your challenge, Dennis!" Yuzu let out a confident smile. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Melodious Encore, which allows me to Special Summon a "Melodious" Monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated. Revive, Bloom Prima!"

Bloom Prima appeared once more on Yuzu's field after emerging from a portal in the ground.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Harmonic Fusion!" Yuzu announced. "Due to its effect, I can Fusion Summon a "Melodious" Fusion Monster by using Monsters from my hand or field as Fusion Materials! I will fuse Bloom Prima on my field with Score the Melodious Diva and Canon the Melodious Diva in my hand!"

As her three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuzu chanted.

"Nature's melody! Supreme prodigy! Majestic composer! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Stand proudly on the stage, Level 8! Meisterin Verdi the Melodious Maestra (Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2400/LV: 8)!"

A female Monster clad in a dress resembling a pale blue flower with white edges and several musical notes inscribed on it, which held an intricate staff with a crimson crystal on its tip, appeared on Yuzu's field.

"A new Fusion Monster?" Dennis chuckled. "As expected from one of Sakaki-sensei's students, you're full of surprises, Yuzu-chan. That's the mark of a genuine Entertainment Duelist, and one of the reasons why this Duel is so interesting."

"For someone who claims that he places his duty first and foremost, you seem to be more focused on enjoying this Duel instead of capturing me." Yuzu pointed out. "That's what your expression, your words, your moves and your spirit are all conveying to me. You can say whatever you want, but as a clash of souls, a Duel will inevitably reveal what lies deep within a person's heart. And I don't believe you're as blindly obedient to Academia as you present yourself to be."

"…Preposterous." Dennis eventually said after a somewhat long pause. "While I admit that your tactics and moves intrigue me, in the end, this Duel is nothing more than an amusing way to pass the time until I complete my mission. So if I were you, I'd be more focused on executing my strategy instead of making mistaken assumptions about my mental state."

"It appears you insist on turning a blind eye to your true self." Yuzu remarked. "In that case, I'll make sure to show you the error of your ways through this Duel! Now, let's continue. Due to Harmonic Fusion's effect, the summoned Monster gains 200 attack for every Material used to Fusion Summon it. Since three Monsters were used to summon Verdi, it gains 600 attack (Verdi ATK: 2600→3200). Then, I activate Meisterin Verdi's effect. Once per turn, I can return a "Melodious" Monster from my Graveyard back to the Deck and have Verdi gain its effects until the End Phase. I choose to return Bloom Prima back to the Extra Deck, which means Verdi gains its attack-increasing effect (Verdi ATK: 3200→4100)."

"And apart from that, it can also attack twice on each Battle Phase due to Bloom Prima's other effect, right?" Dennis said. "However, don't underestimate the combined strength of my two magicians. Even if they can't destroy Verdi, Force Witch's effect can still reduce its attack and leave it vulnerable during my turn."

"I wouldn't count on that." Yuzu smirked. "Now, it's time for battle! And at this moment, Verdi's second effect activates, enabling it to negate the effects of all face-up Monsters on the opponent's side of the field during either player's Battle Phase! Chaotic Antiphon!"

A piercing sound was generated from Verdi's staff, causing Dennis's Monsters to fall on their knees while clutching their heads.

"Tch." Dennis clicked his tongue in irritation. "Such petty tricks…"

"Go, Meisterin Verdi!" Yuzu ordered her Monster. "Destroy Trapeze Force Witch! Triumph Ballad!"

Verdi raised its staff high, unleashing a stream of notes that vaporized Force Witch.

"Since an "Entermage" Monster on my side of the field was destroyed, I can banish Performer's Perseverance from my Graveyard in order to activate its effect." Dennis stated. "Thanks to it, the damage from this battle is reduced to 0."

"Good for you, but I still have one more attack!" Yuzu exclaimed. "Meisterin Verdi, destroy his Trapeze Magician next! Triumph Ballad!"

The previous scene was repeated once more as Verdi's attack struck Trapeze Magician and destroyed it in a spectacular explosion, sending Dennis tumbling backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Dennis – LP: 3000→1400

"Your new Monster sure packs quite a punch." Dennis smirked. "However, I'm afraid Trapeze Magician isn't quite ready to leave the stage just yet. Instead, he'll don a magnificent new costume and show you its evolved strength! Since an Xyz Monster on my field was destroyed as a result of battle, I can activate my face-down card, the Quick-Play Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Magical Force! Due to its effect, I will Special Summon that destroyed Monster and use it as Material in order to Xyz Summon a Monster which is one Rank higher than it, along with attaching this card as an Xyz Material to that Monster! I will use my Trapeze Magician in order to reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

Trapeze Magician appeared on Dennis's field once more and promptly turned into a stream of energy that was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal while Dennis chanted.

"Show must go on! Oh, magician of the sky! More magnificently, more vividly, run across the even greater stage! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear now, Rank 5! Entermage Trapeze High Magician (ATK: 2700/DEF: 2200/R: 5/OU: 2)!"

The spellcaster dressed in a flamboyant white outfit and holding a trapeze in its right arm appeared on Dennis's field.

"I see that you're also capable of performing a Rank-Up." Yuzu noted with interest. "Even though you're an Academia Duelist, your style resembles that of an Xyz Duelist more. Don't you find that strange?"

"What can I say?" Dennis shrugged. "I guess my time in Heartland had a greater influence on me than I imagined."

"Yeah, I bet it had…and in more ways than one, even though you're still refusing to admit it." Yuzu remarked. "Regardless, I place one card face-down and end my turn, with Verdi's attack being lowered since Bloom Prima's effect doesn't apply anymore (Verdi ATK: 4100→3200)."

"My turn!" Dennis announced. "Draw! Since I went to the trouble of bringing out Trapeze High Magician, how about we take things one step further in order to keep the tension up? I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Wonder Force! Through its effect, I can target an "Entermage" Xyz Monster I control and use it as material in order to Xyz Summon a Monster which is one Rank higher than it!"

"What did you say!?" Yuzu cried out in astonishment. "You're performing yet another Rank-Up!?"

As Trapeze High Magician turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Dennis chanted.

"Show must go on! Wondrous performer that has reached the apex of the sky, demonstrate your unparalleled skill and grace on this ultimate stage! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear now, Rank 6! Trapeze Master Magician (Light/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 3300/DEF: 2800/R: 6/OU: 3)!"

A Monster resembling Trapeze Magician, which was clad in a crimson and gold performer outfit, wore a top hat with a crown on it and held a long trapeze with two gems on its ends, appeared on Dennis's field.

"And this grand spectacle of ours is far from over!" Dennis declared. "Due to Wonder Force's second effect, I can Special Summon an "Entermage" Monster from my Graveyard if I successfully performed an Xyz Summon through its effect! Show yourself once more, Trapeze Force Witch!"

Trapeze Master Magician twirled its trapeze and pointed it at the ground, generating a small explosion that released large amounts of multi-colored smoke. Once the smoke cleared, the figure of Trapeze Force Witch appeared, bowing to everyone alongside Trapeze Master Magician.

"Kuh, that irksome Monster is back." Yuzu grimaced. "However, thanks to Meisterin Verdi's effect, the effects of your Monsters are negated during the Battle Phase, meaning neither Force Witch nor Master Magician can use their effects."

"True, but Trapeze Master Magician has enough attack to destroy your Verdi." Dennis pointed out. "As such, it's time for battle! Go, Trapeze Master Magician! Destroy Meisterin Verdi! Flying Trapeze Flash!"

Dennis's Monster swung across the air with the aid of its trapeze while its legs were surrounded by a golden aura, delivering a powerful blow that destroyed Verdi and sent Yuzu skidding backwards.

Yuzu – LP: 900→800

"Since Meisterin Verdi was destroyed, I get to draw one card from my Deck." Yuzu stated. "Furthermore, I activate my Continuous Trap Card, Melodious Coda! Due to its effect, if a "Melodious" Fusion Monster I control was destroyed, I can Special Summon a "Melodious" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck with a lower Level than that Monster by ignoring its summoning conditions and equip this card to it! Appear, Bloom Diva the Melodious Floral Saint (Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/LV: 6)!"

A small, fairy-like Monster, which appeared to be emerging from a flower, appeared on Yuzu's field.

"Sorry, Yuzu-chan, but I'm afraid that puny Monster of yours won't even serve as an adequate defense." Dennis sneered. "Go, Trapeze Force Witch! Attack her Bloom Diva! And at this moment, Force Witch's effect activates, lowering your Monster's attack (Bloom Diva ATK: 1000→400)! Somersault Blow!"

"Don't underestimate my Bloom Diva!" Yuzu shouted. "When that Monster battles an opponent's Special Summoned Monster—"

"It's not destroyed by that battle, the opponent's Monster is destroyed and the opponent receives any battle damage you would have taken from that battle, correct?" Dennis interrupted Yuzu with a sly smile on his face. "Unless you've already forgotten, you used that Monster against me during the Maiami Championship so I'm quite familiar with its effects. If it failed to defeat me then, what makes you think today will be any different!? I activate Trapeze Master Magician's effect! Once during either player's turn, if a Monster I control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, I can detach an Overlay Unit from this card in order to prevent its destruction, prevent it from being destroyed for the rest of this turn and send the card that would have destroyed it to the Graveyard! As such, I'm afraid you will have to bid farewell to your Monster!"

Following Dennis's words, crimson lightning erupted from one of the gems placed on Trapeze Master Magician's trapeze, obliterating Bloom Diva.

"However, since the equipped Monster left the field, Melodious Coda's effect activates, enabling me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" Monster from my Deck!" Yuzu declared. "Come, Hymn the Melodious Songstress (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1700/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

A Monster clad in an amethyst-colored dress and wearing an opera mask on its face appeared on Yuzu's field.

"Due to its effect, Hymn cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn." Yuzu stated. "As such, your Trapeze Force Witch cannot destroy it."

"Boo! Way to spoil my big finale, Yuzu-chan." Dennis pouted. "You're really persistent, I'll give you that. I end my turn with this."

"My turn!" Yuzu announced. "Draw! Well then, since you were so impressed by my earlier Fusion Monster's debut, I'll show you something even more interesting. I activate Hymn's effect, which enables me to banish it along with "Melodious" Monsters from my field or Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon a "Melodious" Fusion Monster from my Deck. I choose to banish Bloom Diva, Hymn and Canon in order to Fusion Summon!"

As her three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuzu chanted.

"Supreme prodigy! Blooming talent! Sacred melody! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now, come to the stage, Level 8! The song of wonder, Bloom Muse the Melodious Floral Goddess (Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2100/LV: 8)!"

A female Monster with long, blond hair clad in a white and black bodysuit, which had a pink cape with a leaf design and musical notes inscribed on it extending from its shoulders, was surrounded by nine glowing orbs and held a baton-shaped branch in its right arm, appeared on Yuzu's field.

"I activate Bloom Muse's effect!" Yuzu declared. "When this card is Fusion Summoned, I can destroy all Monsters on my opponent's side of the field! Roses Hurricane!"

"Have you already forgotten about Trapeze Master Magician's effect, Yuzu-chan?" Dennis sneered. "By detaching its second Overlay Unit, I can prevent its destruction for the rest of this turn and send the card that would have destroyed it to the Graveyard! It's too bad, but it seems your new Monster won't get the chance to demonstrate its skills on our stage!"

"Did you really think the same trick would work twice on me?" Yuzu smirked. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I'm not that inexperienced a Duelist! Due to Hymn's effect, Bloom Muse is unaffected by my opponent's card effects for the rest of the turn it was Summoned! And since you choose to protect Trapeze Master Magician out of your two Monsters, your Force Witch will be destroyed!"

Following Yuzu's words, a hurricane of rose petals erupted on the field, swallowing Dennis's Trapeze Force Witch.

"I activate the effect of Wonder Force in my Graveyard." Dennis stated. "When the Monster summoned by its effect is destroyed, I can banish both it and this card in order to draw one card from my Deck."

"Battle!" Yuzu exclaimed. "Bloom Muse, attack Trapeze Master Magician!"

"What!?" Dennis cried out in shock. "But Trapeze Master Magician's attack is higher! Don't tell me…!"

"That's right!" Yuzu shouted. "I activate Bloom Muse's second effect! When this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned Monster, it gains 200 attack for every "Melodious" Monster in my Graveyard during that battle only! Since there are six such Monsters in my Graveyard, Bloom Muse gains 1200 attack (Bloom Muse ATK: 3000→4200)! Go, Bloom Muse! Tifaret Symphony!"

The nine orbs surrounding Bloom Muse unleashed a barrage of blasts, striking Trapeze Master Magician's body with them and sending it flying backwards.

"Due to its previously activated effect, Trapeze Master Magician cannot be destroyed for the remainder of this turn!" Dennis declared.

"Even so, you'll still receive the damage!" Yuzu pointed out.

Dennis grimaced as several beams struck his body, causing him to stumble, although he quickly regained his balance.

Dennis – LP: 1400→500

"With the battle's end, Bloom Muse's attack returns to normal (Bloom Muse ATK: 4200→3000)." Yuzu said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"In that case, it's my turn!" Dennis announced. "Draw!"

A dark expression appeared on Dennis's face as he checked his drawn card, causing Yuzu to feel chills going down her spine due to the former Lancer's sudden change in demeanor.

"While this Duel has been quite amusing so far, I think it's about time for the kid gloves to come off." Dennis glowered at Yuzu. "I've already wasted enough time indulging myself, so I will put an end to this Duel right now! I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Chaos Fusion!"

"Antique Gear…Chaos Fusion…" Yuzu tensed at the sight of the familiar card. "As expected, he's going to bring out 'that' Monster next…"

"Due to Chaos Fusion's effect, I will send Fusion from my hand to the Graveyard in order to banish Monsters that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck equal to the number of materials required for the Fusion Summon of an "Antique Gear" Monster in my Extra Deck." A malicious grin appeared on Dennis's face. "After that, I can Special Summon these materials from my Deck and Extra Deck with their effects negated. I will banish my two copies of Shadow Maker, Trapeze Magician and Trapeze High Magician from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon Antique Gears Hound Dog (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3), Double Bite Hound Dog (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000/LV: 5), Triple Bite Hound Dog (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000/LV: 7) and Ultimate Hound Dog (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 9)!"

The four mechanical dogs appeared on Dennis's field, letting out piercing howls that caused Yuzu to wince from their intensity.

"And now, I will fuse my four hounds together through Chaos Fusion's effect in order to bring out the ultimate terror!" As his four Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Dennis chanted. "Mechanized hounds which carry on the ancient spirits! Merge your ten heads together and become an absolute power of chaos! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 10! Antique Gear Chaos Giant (ATK: 4500/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

The enormous mechanical giant with several hound heads featuring prominently throughout its body appeared on Dennis's field, destroying several of the houses around the two Duelists due to its sheer size.

"So you brought out that mechanical abomination, huh?" Yuzu narrowed her eyes. "That could be bad news… In that case, I activate the Continuous Trap Card Graziozo! Due to its effect, each time I would receive battle damage, I can halve my Life Points in order to reduce that damage to 0!"

"A meaningless effort." Dennis snorted. "But I suppose that the only option left to you now is to stall for time in the face of Chaos Giant's overwhelming might. Now, battle! Chaos Giant, destroy Bloom Muse! Crash of Darkness!"

Chaos Giant grabbed Bloom Muse with its left claw and smashed it, tossing the remains into the wreckage of a nearby building.

"I activate Graziozo's effect, paying half my Life points to reduce the damage to 0!" Yuzu declared. "Furthermore, when Bloom Muse is destroyed, I can Special Summon one of its Fusion Materials! Revive, Bloom Diva in defense mode!"

The scattered petals, which were all that remained of Bloom Muse, converged on the middle of Yuzu's field and transformed into Bloom Diva.

Yuzu – LP: 800→400

"I trust you haven't forgotten about Chaos Giant's effects, Yuzu-chan?" Dennis grinned. "Chaos Giant can attack all Monsters my opponent controls, and when it battles an opponent's Monster, that Monster's effect is negated! Now, here comes the second attack! Destroy Bloom Diva once again, Chaos Giant! Crash of Darkness!"

Extending its right claw forward, Chaos Giant captured Bloom Diva and crushed it with its powerful grip.

"Finally, Trapeze Master Magician will attack you directly!" Dennis shouted. "Flying Trapeze Flash!"

"I activate Graziozo's effect once again!" Yuzu declared. "By paying half my Life Points, the damage is reduced to 0!"

A semi-transparent barrier appeared around Yuzu, shielding her from Trapeze Master Magician's attack.

Yuzu – LP: 400→200

"And I'm far from finished!" Yuzu stated. "During the Battle Phase's end, I can activate Graziozo's second effect! By sending this card to the Graveyard, I can inflict damage to you equal to the amount of Life Points I lost due to this card's effect! I lost 600 Life Points, which means you'll receive 600 points of damage! And with your Life Points being 500, you'll lose!"

"You'd wish!" Dennis let out a sly smile. "I activate Trapeze Master Magician's effect! Once during either player's turn, I can negate one instance of effect damage! And then, the amount of damage I would have taken is added to my Monster's attack!"

A beam of light erupted from Yuzu's Trap Card following Dennis's words. However, Trapeze Master Magician intercepted it with its trapeze and redirected the blast upwards, where it exploded into a rain of light that enveloped Dennis's Monster.

(Trapeze Master Magician ATK: 3300→3900)

"To think it also had such an effect…" Yuzu grimaced. "That Monster is certainly quite formidable…"

"I end my turn with this." Dennis spread his arms wide. "At this point, I believe the result is obvious, Yuzu-chan. No matter how much you struggle, you won't be able to overcome this perfect combination of flashy entertainment and overwhelming power represented by my two Monsters. Therefore, I advise you to surrender and spare yourself the agony of defeat. We were ordered to bring you back relatively unharmed, so I would rather avoid having to rough you up."

"Your concern is touching." Yuzu's voice dripped with sarcasm as she responded, but then her face became serious. "Regardless, you just said that my defeat was a foregone conclusion and that I wouldn't be able to overcome your strategy, right? In that case, I regret to inform you that you're wrong on both counts. I'm still very much in the game. And also, this combination you spoke of doesn't make you stronger. Quite the opposite in fact."

"What?" Dennis seemed confused. "What are you trying to say, Yuzu-chan? If this is some attempt to mess with my head, I'm afraid it's not very effective."

"Then let me spell it out for you." Yuzu said. "This mix of two polar opposite styles, Entertainment Dueling and beatdown tactics, in your Deck makes you weaker as a Duelist. It indicates that your heart is in turmoil, wavering between Academia's teachings and your genuine love for Entertainment Duels. What exactly do you expect to accomplish in such a state where your conflicting ideals clash with each other? If you are unaware of what your true self is and what you want to convey through your Dueling, the obvious result is that you'll be unable to bring out your true strength."

"That's…wrong…" Dennis attempted to argue back, but couldn't find the words to do so. "I… There's neither hesitation nor confusion within me! And I'll prove it by crushing you on my next turn!"

"In that case, I'll use all of my strength to make you realize the truth!" Yuzu declared. "Here I come, Dennis! My turn!"

 _This is it._ Yuzu thought. _Everything is riding on this next draw. If I want to open Dennis's eyes, even if it's only a little, I have to do this no matter what! Yuya, Asuka-san, everyone, give me strength!_

"Draw!"

Upon shouting so, Yuzu drew her card, letting out a satisfied smile upon seeing what it was.

"Although I don't feel too confident about using this yet, beggars can't be choosers." Yuzu remarked. "Now, allow me to show you my evolved strength as well, Dennis! I activate the Ritual Spell Card Heavenly Voice Ritual!"

"A Ritual Spell Card!?" Dennis seemed shocked. "Where and when did you learn how to Ritual Summon!?"

"Did you think I spent my time twiddling my thumbs and waiting for rescue ever since I arrived in the Fusion Dimension?" Yuzu smirked. "Asuka-san is an expert Ritual user close to Yukio's level, so I had her teach me how to Ritual Summon in order for me to get stronger. Now then, let's see if I was a good student, shall we? Due to the effect of my Ritual Spell Card, I can tribute "Melodious" Monsters in my hand or on my field, or return "Melodious" Monsters from my Graveyard back to the Deck in order to Ritual Summon. I choose to return Soprano and Bloom Diva from my Graveyard back to the Deck and Extra Deck respectively. Now, bear witness to my newly acquired power, Dennis!"

An ornate altar surrounded by a large pipe organ appeared on Yuzu's field, with her two Monsters turning into particles and being absorbed by the pipe organ, which started playing a beautiful tune. As a towering pillar of light erupted from the altar, Yuzu chanted.

"Exalted diva of the heavens! May your song of healing echo across the world and signal the coming of a new utopia! Ritual Summon! Now, come to the stage, Level 10! The divine songstress, Meisterin Gabriel the Melodious Heavenly Voice (Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2300/LV: 10)!"

An alluring female Monster clad in a gold and white dress with glowing musical notes engraved on it, which had six golden wings protruding from its back and held an ornate crimson horn in its right hand, appeared on Yuzu's field.

"So that's your new Ritual Monster, huh?" Dennis seemed spellbound by the beauty and majesty of Yuzu's Monster, but quickly snapped out of it. "I'll admit it looks very impressive, but in terms of attack power, it's far below Trapeze Master Magician and Chaos Giant."

"Meisterin Gabriel's effect activates!" Yuzu announced. "When this card is Ritual Summoned successfully, I can negate the effects of all face-up cards my opponent controls! In addition, I activate Meisterin Gabriel's second effect, which allows me to Special Summon "Melodious" Monsters from my Graveyard equal to the number of Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls! However, the summoned Monsters cannot attack, their effects are negated and they must return back to my Deck during the End Phase! I choose to bring back Meisterin Verdi and Opera the Melodious Diva! Refrain Rewind!"

Two magic circles appeared on Meisterin Gabriel's outstretched wings, out of which emerged Meisterin Verdi and Opera.

"Now, it's time for the climax of this performance!" Yuzu exclaimed. "Battle! Meisterin Gabriel, attack Antique Gear Chaos Giant!"

"Have you lost it, Yuzu-chan?" Dennis seemed surprised. "Even with its effects negated, Chaos Giant is still stronger than your Monster!"

"Meisterin Gabriel's final effect activates!" Yuzu stated. "When this card battles an opponent's Monster, its attack increases by an amount equal to half the combined attack of all "Melodious" Special Summoned Monsters on my side of the field! Since both Verdi and Opera were Special Summoned through Gabriel's effect, half their attack gets added to Gabriel's own attack (Meisterin Gabriel ATK: 3200→5650)!"

"An attack of 5650!?" Dennis cried out. "It actually surpassed Chaos Giant's attack!?"

"Go, Meisterin Gabriel!" Yuzu ordered her Monster. "Take down that abominable creation of Academia! Horn of Jericho!"

Meisterin Gabriel blew her horn, generating a beautiful, clear sound that echoed across the area. Immediately afterwards, cracks appeared throughout Chaos Giant's body as the behemoth fell on its knees with sparks coming out of its frame. Eventually, Chaos Giant exploded, sending Dennis tumbling to the ground as a result.

Dennis – LP: 500→0

Yuzu: WIN

"It looks like this is my win." Yuzu addressed the downed Academia spy. "Dennis, if you had stuck to your Entertainment Duel until the end and hadn't shifted your style to a much more aggressive one, then perhaps the result would have been different. As I thought, being a soldier doesn't suit you. Won't you…consider coming back to this side? Being an entertainer and bringing smiles to people is much more appropriate for you. And I'm sure Uncle, Yuya and the rest will welcome you back with open arms if you apologize to them properly. So…let's go back together."

Yuzu extended her hand to Dennis with a smile, causing the former Lancer to look at her with wide eyes due to her unexpected words. Moments of his time with the Lancers and the time he had spent in Heartland learning from Sakaki Yusho and entertaining the crowd flashed before his eyes. If he was honest with himself, these were quite enjoyable days for him due to the fact that he did something he truly loved and had briefly found genuine friends, not pretend comrades who wouldn't hesitate to stab you in the back if it meant they could climb the ranks faster. However, just as he tentatively reached out for Yuzu's hand—

"There she is! The priority target! Seize her at once!"

The appearance of a group of Juvenile Corps members caused Yuzu to tense up, while Dennis hastily withdrew his hand.

"…Go." Dennis eventually said. "I appreciate your sentiments, but Academia is the place I had always belonged. Just…get out of here and make sure that our paths don't cross again. Because next time, I will surely capture you without fail."

Yuzu seemed like she wanted to say something, but eventually lowered her head with a sad expression on her face. She then turned on her heels and ran, with the Juvenile Corps in hot pursuit.

"Sorry, Yuzu-chan…" Dennis muttered. "But there's no way I can face Yuya and the others after everything I've done… Even if my heart yearns to return back to their side…I no longer have that right… Academia is the only place I'm allowed to belong to now…"

Dennis let out a depressed sigh as he stared at the sky with a forlorn expression on his face…

* * *

Card Corner

 **Cyber Cheer Girl**

ATK: 400, DEF: 800, LV: 2

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: If a Ritual Monster on your side of the field battles an opponent's Monster, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to increase that Monster's ATK by 1000 until the End Phase. If a Ritual Monster on your side of the field is destroyed, you can banish this card from your Graveyard in order to draw one card from your Deck.

 **Invoked Beast Valefor**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 1700, LV: 7

Dark/Winged Beast/Fusion/Effect

"Aleister the Invoker" + 1 DARK Monster

Monster Effect: Once during your Main Phase or Battle Phase, you can halve the ATK of all non-Fusion Monsters your opponent controls until the End Phase. Once during your opponent's Battle Phase, you can double the ATK of all "Invoked Beast" Monsters you control until the End Phase.

 **Cyber Ballerina**

ATK: 1400, DEF: 2200, LV: 5

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: If you control no Monsters while your opponent does, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is summoned successfully, you can add a Ritual Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand. If this card is used as tribute for the Ritual Summon of a Ritual Monster, that Monster can attack your opponent directly on this turn's Battle Phase.

 **Invoked Beast Chittorgarh**

ATK: 2800, DEF: 3200, LV: 8

Light/Rock/Fusion/Effect

"Aleister the Invoker" + 1 LIGHT Monster

Monster Effect: You take no damage from battles involving this card. Once per turn during your Main Phase 2, if this card didn't declare an attack during the Battle Phase, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to half this card's ATK.

 **Entermage Catapult Vaulter**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 1200, LV: 4, SC: 6

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target an "Entermage" Monster on your side of the field; halve its ATK until the End Phase and, in exchange, it can attack your opponent directly on this turn's Battle Phase.

Monster Effect: This card can attack your opponent directly. If it does, it's destroyed during the Battle Phase's end.

 **Meisterin Verdi the Melodious Maestra**

ATK: 2600, DEF: 2400, LV: 8

Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect

3 "Melodious" Monsters

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can target a "Melodious" Monster in your Graveyard; return it back to the Deck and have this Monster gain its effects until the End Phase. During either player's Battle Phase, negate the effects of all face-up Monsters your opponent controls. If this card is destroyed, draw one card from your Deck.

 **Trapeze Master Magician**

ATK: 3300, DEF: 2800, R: 6

Light/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect

3 Level 6 Spellcaster-type Monsters

Monster Effect: Once during either player's turn, if you would receive effect damage, you can reduce that damage to 0 and increase this card's ATK by an amount equal to the damage you would have taken. During either player's turn, you can detach an Overlay Unit from this card in order to activate these effects.

-If a Monster on your side of the field would be destroyed either by battle or card effect, it is not destroyed, it cannot be destroyed for the rest of this turn, and also send the card that would have destroyed it to the Graveyard.

-You can target one Spellcaster-type Monster on the field; it can attack as many times as the number of Spellcaster-type Monsters on the field. During the Battle Phase's end, banish that Monster.

You can only use one of the above effects, and only once during that turn.

 **Hymn the Melodious Songstress**

ATK: 1500, DEF: 1700, LV: 4

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. You can banish this card along with "Melodious" Monsters from your field or Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon a "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. The summoned Monster is unaffected by card effects during the turn it was Fusion Summoned.

 **Bloom Muse the Melodious Floral Goddess**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 2100, LV: 8

Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect

1 "Melodious Songstress" Monster + 2 "Melodious" Monsters

Monster Effect: When this card is Fusion Summoned, you can destroy all Monsters on your opponent's side of the field. If this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned Monster, increase its ATK by an amount equal to the number of "Melodious" Monsters in your Graveyard multiplied by 200 during that battle only. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon one of its Fusion Materials from your Deck, Extra Deck, Graveyard or banish zone.

 **Meisterin Gabriel the Heavenly Melodious Voice**

ATK: 3200, DEF: 2300, LV: 10

Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect

Monster Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Heavenly Voice Ritual". When this card is Ritual Summoned, negate the effects of all face-up Monsters your opponent controls. Once per turn, you can Special Summon a number of "Melodious" Monsters from your Graveyard equal to the number of Special Summoned Monsters your opponent controls, but they cannot attack, their effects are negated and they are shuffled back into the Deck during the End Phase. When this card battles an opponent's Monster, you can increase its ATK by an amount equal to half the combined ATK of all "Melodious" Special Summoned Monsters you control until the battle's end. If this card is destroyed, gain 500 Life Points for every Monster used to Ritual Summon it.

 **Invoker Gate**

Normal Spell Card

Target one "Aleister the Invoker" Monster you control; Special Summon a Monster with a lower Level than the targeted Monster from your Deck.

 **Thelema World**

Field Spell Card

When an "Invoked Beast" Monster you control battles an opponent's Monster, you can increase its attack by an amount equal to its Level x 100 until the Battle Phase's end. During your Battle Phase, you can target an "Invoked Beast" Monster you control and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its Level x 100, but that Monster cannot declare an attack on this turn's Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon an "Invoked Beast" Monster from your Graveyard or banish zone.

 **2** **nd** **Movement Duet**

Normal Spell Card

Target one "Melodious" Monster you control; Special Summon a "Melodious" Monster which is one lever higher or lower than it from your Deck. The summoned Monster cannot declare an attack on the turn it was summoned.

 **Deceptive Dissonance**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a "Melodious" Monster, you can destroy all face-up Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls. In exchange, your opponent draws one card from their Deck for each destroyed card.

 **Applause Aplenty**

Normal Spell Card

Draw one card for every "Entermage" Monster on your field that was Special Summoned from your Extra Deck.

 **Performer's Perseverance**

Quick-Play Spell Card

During the turn this card was activated, "Entermage" Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle. If you would take damage from a battle involving an "Entermage" Monster you control, you can banish this card from your Graveyard in order to reduce that damage to 0.

 **Melodious Encore**

Normal Spell Card

Special Summon a "Melodious" Monster from your Graveyard with its effects negated.

 **Harmonic Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon a "Melodious" Fusion Monster by using Monsters from your hand and/or field as Fusion Materials. The summoned Monster gains 200 ATK for every material used to Fusion Summon it.

 **Rank-Up-Magic Wonder Force**

Normal Spell Card

Target an "Entermage" Xyz Monster on your field; Special Summon an "Entermage" Xyz Monster which is one Rank higher than it by using the targeted Monster as an Xyz Material (this Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon). If you performed an Xyz Summon successfully through this card's effect, you can Special Summon an "Entermage" Monster from your Graveyard. If that Monster is destroyed, you can banish both it and this card from your Graveyard in order to draw one card from your Deck.

 **Heavenly Voice Ritual**

Ritual Spell Card

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Meisterin Gabriel the Melodious Heavenly Voice". You must also tribute "Melodious" Monsters from your hand or field, or shuffle "Melodious" Monsters from your Graveyard into the Deck, whose total Levels equal 10 or more.

 **Eidolon Bargain**

Normal Trap Card

If you received damage on this turn, you can activate this effect; add one "Magic Art of Invocation" from your Deck, Graveyard or banish zone to your hand.

 **Eidolon Pathway**

Normal Trap Card

When you receive a direct attack, you can activate this effect; Special Summon an "Invoked Beast" Monster from your Graveyard or banish zone.

 **Grand Jeté**

Normal Trap Card

If a "Cyber Angel" Monster you control left the field, you can activate this effect; you take no damage for the remainder of this turn.

 **Feast of Death**

Normal Trap Card

If an "Invoked Beast" Monster you control is destroyed, you can target a Monster on your opponent's side of the field with an equal or lower Level than that Monster; destroy it, and then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the combined Levels of these Monsters multiplied by 200.

 **Tempo Shift**

Normal Trap Card

Target one "Melodious" Monster you control; shuffle it back into the Deck and Special Summon a "Melodious" Monster with a lower Level than it from your Deck. That Monster cannot be destroyed by battle and your opponent cannot target any other Monsters for attack apart from this one until the Battle Phase's end.

 **Entermage Replacement**

Normal Trap Card

If an "Entermage" Monster on your side of the field was destroyed, you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Entermage" Monster from your Deck.

 **Seven-Layered Petal Shield**

Normal Spell Card

Target one "Melodious" Fusion Monster you control; it cannot be destroyed by battle in this turn's Battle Phase and all damage you receive from battles involving it is halved. During the Battle Phase's end, destroy that Monster and draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of its Fusion Materials.

 **Melodious Coda**

Continuous Trap Card

If a "Melodious" Fusion Monster you control was destroyed, you can Special Summon a "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck with a lower Level than it by ignoring its summoning conditions and equip it with this card. If the equipped Monster leaves the field, you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" Monster from your Deck.

 **Graziozo**

Continuous Trap Card

Each time you would receive battle damage during the Battle Phase, you can pay half your Life points in order to reduce the damage to 0. During the Battle Phase's end, you can send this card to the Graveyard and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Life Points you lost due to this card's effect during that turn.

 **And that concludes Chapter 27. First of all, in order to avoid potential misunderstandings, I will stress out that Fubuki (or Atticus in the dub) isn't possessed by Darkness or anything. He merely assumed the identity of Nightshroud for reasons that will become more apparent in later chapters.**

 **Regarding the Duels in this chapter, I had Asuka face and defeat one of the elites, namely Gerard, because her performance in the anime was underwhelming, having only defeated three members of the Juvenile Corps before losing to Yuri. Honestly, if the creators of Arc-V intended to downgrade her into a minor character with almost no significance to the plot, they shouldn't have bothered introducing her at all. Her role could have been easily filled by some original character. As for Yuzu, I had her Duel Dennis in order for her to settle the score from the Maiami Championship, exhibit her new power, the ability to Ritual Summon, which she learned from Asuka, and play a more active role in general since she was downgraded into damsel in distress following her Duel with Sergey. I also intend for several members of the Lancers to obtain the ability to use different summoning methods down the line, since I thought it was ridiculous that no-one apart from Yuya evolved further after the Synchro Dimension arc concluded. Finally, regarding the Duels, I made a few changes to Ostinato's effect, as well as Ritual Foregone's effect, and gave Asuka's Cyber Angels their OCG effects.  
**

 **Well, that's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Greetings, community! Just like I mentioned before, my hectic schedule resulted in a later release, so my apologies for that. And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28 – Banquet of Dragons**

"And that makes nine in a row. Now then, it's time for you to disappear as well."

Yuri nonchalantly remarked as he turned yet another You Show student into a card despite the latter's pleas for mercy, making the Academia elite sneer in response. If there was one thing he absolutely couldn't stand, it was whiners. They really should learn to accept their defeat graciously and obediently offer themselves like lambs to the slaughter.

"This is boring…" Yuri let out a dissatisfied sigh. "I'm bored. It's been one One-Turn Kill after another with these pathetic weaklings. There hasn't been a single major challenge so far. How am I supposed to hone my skills like this?"

Despite his irritation, Yuri ceased his grumbling upon seeing some fleeing students in the distance, causing a sadistic smile to replace the frown on his face.

"On the other hand though…the thrill I get from turning more people into cards more than compensates for it. And it looks like more victims have shown up for me to consume. As such, it's time to dig in~!"

Utilizing his skills in parkour, Yuri swiftly moved across the narrow streets by jumping from wall to wall and landed in front of the four fleeing students, startling them due to his abrupt appearance and the malicious smirk etched on his face.

"Hello there." Yuri casually greeted the terrified students. "Lovely day for a massacre, isn't it? Now then, will you stand your ground, fight and ultimately fall before me? Or will you turn tail and run in a desperate attempt to preserve your pitiful lives?"

"Yuri…" A white-haired student muttered through gritted teeth before turning to the rest. "You three, get the Hell out of here right now! I'll hold him off for as long as I can!"

"What are you saying, Shinya-senpai!?" One of them cried out. "If you do that, you will—!"

"Don't make me say it twice!" Shinya shouted. "Go! Run as far away as you can from this place! I'll handle Yuri!"

The three students hesitated for a moment, but eventually turned on their heels and ran while Shinya turned to face Yuri, who watching the proceedings with an amused smile on his face.

"It looks they made the sensible choice, which is more than I can say for you." Yuri commented as he watched the retreating figures of the students before turning to Shinya. "Furthermore, you say that you will handle me? It looks like I have to prepare an extra-special lesson in pain and suffering to punish you for your insolence, you disrespectful brat."

"Bring it on!" Shinya yelled as he activated his Duel Disk. "I don't care what sort of exaggerated rumors are flying around about you! I'm not scared of you, Yuri!"

"Then you will die braver than most." Yuri's mad grin widened as he also activated his Duel Disk. "Please try as much as you can to make this enjoyable for me!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together.

Yuri – LP: 4000

Shinya – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Shinya announced. "I activate the Spell Card Unexpected Guy, which allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from my Deck as long as I don't control any Monsters! Come, V-Tiger Jet (Light/Machine/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

A fighter craft with a tiger head attached to its front appeared on Shinya's field.

"Next, I summon W-Wing Catapult (Light/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1500/LV: 4) and combine it with my V-Tiger Jet by removing both Monsters from play!" Shinya declared as his two mechanical Monsters joined together. "Combination Summon! Appear, Level 6! VW-Tiger Catapult (Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2100/LV: 6)!"

A mechanical Monster resembling a combination between V-Tiger Head and W-Wing Catapult appeared on Shinya's field.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn with this."

"Hoh, so you use Union Monsters?" Yuri seemed intrigued. "Moreover, you can perform Fusion Summon without a Fusion card thanks to their special characteristic. You must have been somewhat skilled to have learned such advanced Fusion methods before defecting. However, you're truly naïve if you think tactics of this level will work on me. My turn! Draw! I summon Predator Plants Spino Dionaea (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 0/LV: 4)!"

A Monster resembling a small dinosaur fused with a carnivorous plant appeared on Yuri's field.

"Spino Dionaea's effect activates." Yuri announced as a small, fanged spore was shot out of Spino Dionaea's back and attached itself to Shinya's Monster. "When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can place a Predator Counter on a Monster on my opponent's side of the field, and if it's Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1. Of course, I will place it on your VW-Tiger Catapult (VW-Tiger Catapult LV: 6→1). Next, since there is a Monster with a Predator Counter on my opponent's side of the field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Appear, Predator Plants Nemexias Hyena (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

A Monster resembling a hyena merged with a carnivorous plant appeared on Yuri's field.

"Nemexias Hyena's effect activates." Yuri stated. "When this card is Special Summoned through its effect, my opponent receives damage equal to the number of Predator Counters on the field multiplied by 400. Since there is only one, you'll receive 400 points of damage!"

Nemexias Hyena's head split in the middle, shooting out sharp vines that struck Shinya's body and caused him to wince.

Shinya – LP: 4000→3600

"This is only a small taste of what's coming next." Yuri grinned. "Using Nemexias Hyena and your VW-Tiger Catapult which has a Predator Counter, I will perform a Contact Fusion!"

"A Contact Fusion, you say!?" Shinya cried out in shock. "And you're using my own Monster as material on top of it!?"

As the two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Captivating flower dwelling in the depths, become one with the corrupted mechanical construct and revive the ruthless predator from ancient times! Contact Fusion! Come forth, Level 8! Predator Plants Archaeamphora Cerberus (Dark/Plant/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800/LV: 8)!"

A large, three-headed dog which appeared to have fused with a carnivorous plant and had several pitchers extending from its body appeared on Yuri's field.

"You appear to be confused, so let me explain things a bit to you." Yuri addressed the astonished Shinya. "Archaeamphora Cerberus can be Fusion Summoned from the Extra Deck by sending two "Predator Plants" Monsters from my side of the field to the Graveyard. However, it can also be summoned by sending an opponent's Monster which has a Predator Counter on it to the Graveyard along with a "Predator Plants" Monster I control."

"It can't be…" Shinya gritted his teeth. "When did you learn how to perform a Contact Fusion…?"

"Oi, oi, are you kidding me?" Yuri laughed. "You seriously think I don't also strive to improve myself and become stronger every day? How else will I fulfil my dream of standing at the top of the world by stepping on all of your corpses?"

"…Just like the rumors say, you're truly deranged." Shinya eyed Yuri with a look of disgust. "Do you really enjoy trampling over people and turning them into cards that much, you sadistic psychopath!?"

"Enjoy it?" Yuri raised an eyebrow. "No, no, you are sorely mistaken here. I don't enjoy turning people into cards; I love turning people into cards. I simply can't get enough of it and the rush it gives me. And I won't stop, not until I alone remain standing on this world as the mightiest existence! But enough about me and my ambitions. Let's continue with your punishment. When Archaeamphora Cerberus is summoned by using a non-"Predator Plants" Monster as material, it gains half of that Monster's attack. Your VW-Tiger Catapult had 2000 attack, meaning my Monster gains 1000 attack (Archaeamphora Cerberus ATK: 2600→3600). It looks like this will end up being another One-Turn Kill Duel. What a disappointment."

"No, it's not over yet!" Shinya declared. "I activate the Continuous Trap Union Recovery, which allows me to Special Summon a Union Monster from my banish zone with 500 extra attack and defense! Revive, W-Wing Catapult (W-Wing Catapult ATK: 1300→1800, DEF: 1500→2000) in defense mode!"

W-Wing Catapult appeared once more on Shinya's field.

"Hmm, maybe you're not a total failure after all." Yuri remarked. "Still, you won't escape from me unscathed. Battle! Archaeamphora Cerberus, destroy W-Wing Catapult! Emerald Blaze!"

Three streams of green-colored flames erupted from Archaeamphora Cerberus's mouths, vaporizing W-Wing Catapult.

"And there's more from where that came from!" Yuri exclaimed. "Spino Dionaea attacks you directly!"

Spino Dionaea charged at Shinya and bit his arm with its mouth before tossing him at the wall of a nearby building, knocking the breath out of him.

Shinya – LP: 3600→1800

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Yuri said. "At the very least, I'll praise you for being the first opponent who was able to make it past my first turn today. If you're supposed to be an Entertainment Duelist like the others I dealt with before, I hope you can show me a good time before you perish as well."

"Aren't you the confident one." Shinya said with a lopsided smile. "If you want to be entertained, I'll have you experience the You Show Duel School Entertainment Duel Style passed down to us by Sakaki-sensei! My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed in order to draw two cards from my Deck. Next, I activate the Field Spell Union Hangar."

A towering pillar with several containers attached to it appeared behind Shinya.

"When Union Hangar is activated, I can add a Light-attribute Union Monster from my Deck to my hand." Shinya stated. "I choose Y-Dragon Head. Then, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Frontline Base and summon X-Head Cannon (Light/Machine/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500/LV: 4)!"

A mechanical Monster with a round orb instead of legs and two cannons protruding from its shoulders appeared on Shinya's field.

"Due to Frontline Base's effect, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Union Monster once per turn." Shinya announced. "I choose to Special Summon Y-Dragon Head (Light/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)!"

A crimson mechanical dragon appeared next to X-Head Cannon.

"Since a Union Monster was summoned, Union Hangar's effect activates, allowing me to equip an appropriate Light-attribute Union Monster from my Deck to that Monster." Shinya declared. "I choose to equip Z-Metal Tank to my Y-Dragon Head, and then I activate the Trap Card Union Recycling. Through its effect, I can destroy a Union Monster equipped to a Monster I control and Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Union Monster from my Deck. I will destroy the equipped Z-Metal Tank to Special Summon a second copy of Z-Metal Tank (Light/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300/LV: 4)!"

A yellow mechanical tank appeared next to Shinya's other two Monsters.

"X, Y and Z have all assembled on your field." Yuri smirked. "Naturally, what follows next is…"

"Now, it's time to join forces together, X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank!" Shinya said as his three Monsters combined into one within a sphere of light. "Combination Summon! Appear, Level 8! XYZ-Dragon Cannon (Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600/LV: 8)!"

Once the light died down, the combined form of Shinya's Monsters appeared on the field.

"I activate XYZ-Dragon Cannon's effect!" Shinya declared. "Once per turn, I can send a card from my hand to the Graveyard in order to destroy a card my opponent controls! I choose to destroy Archaeamphora Cerberus! Hyper Destruction!"

Two blasts of energy were shot out of XYZ's shoulder cannons, vaporizing Yuri's Monster.

"Battle!" Shinya exclaimed. "XYZ-Dragon Cannon, destroy Spino Dionaea! XYZ Hyper Cannon!"

"As I said before, you're not good enough." Yuri shook his head in disappointment. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card Dark Seed Planter. Due to its effect, all face-up Monsters you currently control become Dark-attribute. Furthermore, when a Dark-attribute Monster you control attacks one of my Dark-attribute Monsters, I can negate the attack."

A dark fog appeared around Spino Dionaea, absorbing XYZ-Dragon Cannon's blast and preventing it from reaching Yuri's Monster.

"Kuh, so you were prepared for this much, huh…?" Shinya grimaced. "I end my turn with this."

"Then, it's my turn." Yuri announced. "Draw! I activate the Trap Card Predator Plants Reborn, which allows me to Special Summon a "Predator Plants" Monster from my Graveyard. Revive, Archaeamphora Cerberus!"

Yuri's Fusion Monster returned to the field after climbing out of a portal that appeared on the ground.

"I activate Archaeamphora Cerberus's effect, which allows me to place a Predator Counter on a Monster you control." Yuri stated as a small, fanged spore attached itself to XYZ-Dragon Cannon. "Furthermore, your Monster's Level becomes 1 (XYZ-Dragon Cannon LV: 8→1). Then, I summon Predator Plants Sundew Kingii (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 800/LV: 1)!"

A small lizard with several plants growing out of its neck appeared on Yuri's field.

"I activate Sundew Kingii's effect." Yuri declared. "Once per turn, I can Fusion Summon a Dark-attribute Fusion Monster by using Monsters from my hand, field or my opponent's field if they have Predator Counters on them as Fusion Materials. As such, I will fuse my Sundew Kingii with your XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

As the two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Carnivorous flower which endlessly hungers for prey, join together with the corrupted mechanical construct and become a harbinger of demise! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 7! Predator Plants Chimera Rafflesia (Dark/Plant/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

A Monster resembling a rafflesia flower with two monster heads extending from its body appeared on Yuri's field.

"You used my Monster to fuel your Fusion Summon again…" Shinya gritted his teeth. "Do you really enjoy stealing things from others so much?"

"That's right." Yuri let out a sinister smile. "And I won't stop until I've stolen your life as well! Battle! Chimera Rafflesia, attack him directly! Blooming Massacre!"

"I banish Heavy Mech Support Container (Light/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 1400/LV: 4) from my Graveyard in order to activate its effect!" Shinya exclaimed. "When I receive a direct attack, I can Special Summon a Union Monster from my banish zone! Moreover, that Monster cannot be destroyed by battle or be affected by my opponent's card effects for this turn! Come back, Y-Dragon Head in defense mode!"

Y-Dragon Head appeared once more on Shinya's field.

"Furthermore, Union Hangar's effect activates!" Shinya continued. "Through it, I will equip A-Assault Core to my Y-Dragon Head!"

"It looks like you escaped death once again." Yuri remarked. "However, I suggest you step up your game soon if you truly wish to survive. I'm not so nice as to allow my prey to continuously keep evading me. I end my turn."

"My turn!" Shinya announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Union Support, which allows me to banish a Fusion Monster in my Graveyard which was summoned by using Union Monsters as its materials and draw cards equal to the number of these materials. I will banish XYZ-Dragon Cannon in order to draw three cards. Next, I activate the equipped A-Assault Core's effect in order to Special Summon it (Light/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 200/LV: 4)!"

A small yellow tank with a tail-shaped cannon attached to it appeared on Shinya's field.

"Due to Union Hangar's effect, I will attach B-Buster Drake as an Equip Card to my A-Assault Core." Shinya declared. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Identity Theft in order to change Y-Dragon Head's name into that of a Monster in my hand, field, Graveyard or banish zone until the End Phase. I choose to change Y-Dragon Head's name into that of XYZ-Dragon Cannon. Next, I activate the Spell Card Resurrection of the Dead in order to bring back VW-Tiger Catapult!"

VW-Tiger Catapult returned to the field following Shinya's words.

"Now, I banish both VW-Tiger Catapult and Y-Dragon Head, which is treated as XYZ-Dragon Cannon, in order to bring forth a new Monster!" Shinya stated as a bright light enveloped his Monsters. "Combination Summon! Appear now, Level 8! VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800/LV: 8)!"

A massive mechanical Monster resembling a union between XYZ-Dragon Cannon and VW-Tiger Catapult appeared on Shinya's field.

"I activate VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon's effect, which allows me to banish a card my opponent controls once per turn!" Shinya pointed at Archaeamphora Cerberus. "I'll get rid of the irksome Fusion Monster of yours for good! Ultimate Destruction!"

Two blasts of energy erupted from VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon's hands, obliterating Archaeamphora Cerberus.

"Battle!" Shinya exclaimed. "First, A-Assault Core, destroy his Spino Dionaea!"

A-Assault Core launched a blast of energy from its tail-shaped cannon, piercing through Spino Dionaea and destroying it.

Yuri – LP: 4000→3900

"Well, it looks like you can do it if you try." Yuri seemed pleased. "However, that tiny amount of damage didn't faze me in the slightest."

"Then perhaps you'll feel this next one a bit more!" Shinya shouted. "Go, VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon! Destroy Chimera Rafflesia! VWXYZ Ultimate Cannon!"

"I activate Chimera Rafflesia's effect." Yuri smirked. "When this card battles an opponent's Monster, I can reduce that Monster's attack by 1000 and increase my own Monster's attack by 1000 until the end of this turn (VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon ATK: 3000→2000, Chimera Rafflesia ATK: 2500→3500). As such, I'm afraid your Monster is the one getting destroyed instead! Go, Chimera Rafflesia! Blooming Massacre!"

Chimera Rafflesia grabbed Shinya's Monster with its protruding mouths and brought it to its central mouth, where it swallowed it whole. Then, it unleashed a dark green acid from it that struck Shinya's body and forced him on his knees due to the blinding pain he experienced.

Shinya – LP: 1800→300

"I…am not done yet!" Shinya yelled as he forced himself upwards. "I banish Union Recycling from my Graveyard in order to activate its second effect! If an "A-to-Z" Fusion Monster was destroyed, I can Special Summon one of its materials from the banish zone! Revive, XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

XYZ-Dragon Cannon returned to the field after emerging from a portal.

"I may not be able to destroy your Chimera Rafflesia through battle, but I can at least get rid of it through my Monster's effect!" Shinya declared. "I discard my only card in order to destroy your Fusion Monster, Yuri! Do it, XYZ-Dragon Cannon! Hyper Destruction!"

XYZ-Dragon Cannon unleashed two energy blasts from its shoulder-mounted cannons, vaporizing Chimera Rafflesia.

"Due to the effect of the discarded D-Duplicate Drake (Light/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1300/LV: 5), I can draw one card from my Deck." Shinya said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn." Yuri announced. "Draw! During my Standby Phase, the effect of Chimera Rafflesia activates, allowing me to add a "Fusion" card from my Deck to my hand. I choose Predator Fusion and activate it. Through my Spell Card's effect, I banish Predator Plants Spino Dionaea and Sundew Kingii from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon two Monsters from my opponent's Graveyard. Revive, VW-Tiger Catapult and VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

The two mechanical Monsters appeared on Yuri's field, with several vines emitting a dark aura wrapping around their bodies immediately afterwards.

"Due to Predator Fusion's effect, the Special Summoned Monsters' names, attributes and types become the same as my banished Monsters." Yuri grinned. "And now, it's time for the main event. Using your stolen Monsters as materials, I will Fusion Summon!"

As the two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! The poisonous dragon with hungry fangs, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

Yuri's ace Monster appeared on the field, letting out a furious howl that shattered the windows of the surrounding buildings and caused Shinya to wince in pain.

"Thanks to Predator Fusion's effect, Starve Venom's attack increases by an amount equal to the combined original Level of the Monsters used to Fusion Summon it multiplied by 100." Yuri stated with a wide smile. "The combined Level of your Monsters was 14, meaning my dragon's attack increases by 1400 (Starve Venom ATK: 2800→4200). Moreover, Starve Venom's effect activates. Since this card was summoned by using Monsters on the field, its attack increases by an amount equal to the combined attack of all Special Summoned Monsters on your side of the field until the End Phase (Starve Venom ATK: 4200→8900)."

"An attack of 8900…" Shinya muttered with a fearful look in his eyes. "So this is the rumored ace Monster of Academia's mad prodigy…"

"It's too early to despair." Yuri said. "I activate the Equip Spell Card Thorn Carapace and equip it to Starve Venom. Thanks to its effect, my Monster's attack increases by an additional 600 (Starve Venom ATK: 8900→9500). Furthermore, I activate Starve Venom's effect. Once per turn, I can target a Level 5 or higher Monster my opponent controls, negate its effects and have my dragon gain its effects until the end of this turn. Of course, my target is your XYZ-Dragon Cannon. Do it, Starve Venom! Essence Leech!"

The protrusions on Starve Venom' back opened, unleashing two fanged mouths that shot forward and attached themselves to Shinya's Monster, draining its power.

"It's about time we settled this." Yuri declared. "Battle! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, destroy XYZ-Dragon Cannon! Venom Stream of Gluttony!"

Several roots extended from Starve Venom's back, binding XYZ-Dragon Cannon. Immediately afterwards, a sphere of energy appeared above Starve Venom's head, launching a blast that headed straight from Shinya's Monster.

"I activate my Trap Card, Combination Defense!" Shinya exclaimed as the blast stuck his Monster. "Through its effect, I can return one Union Monster from my Graveyard back to my hand and reduce an instance of damage to 0! I choose to return D-Duplicate Drake back to my hand!"

"You seem really fond of prolonging the inevitable." Yuri seemed slightly irritated. "In any case, I activate Thorn Carapace's effect. When the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field. I choose to destroy Union Hangar. Then, I will send one card from my hand to the Graveyard in order to activate the effect my Starve Venom took from your XYZ-Dragon Cannon and destroy A-Assault Core!"

"I activate the effect of the equipped B-Buster Drake, destroying it in order to prevent A-Assault Core's destruction!" Shinya announced. "And since this card was sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can add a Union Monster from my Deck to my hand! I choose to add C-Crush Wyvern to my hand!"

"In that case, I end my turn, with Starve Venom's effect ending at this moment (Starve Venom ATK: 9500→4800)." Yuri said, and then sighed. "…This Duel is turning out to be quite the disappointment. So far, I've effortlessly parried all your feeble attempts at attacking me and have barely received any damage, while, on the other hand, you've been forced on the defensive as your Life Points dwindled to a mere 300. Are you really taking this seriously? If you keep going like this, you're going to lose without having accomplished anything, you know?"

"I've been fighting seriously with all my strength from the start, you crazy overpowered sadist…" Shinya let out a humorless laugh. "Truly, you're on a different league compared to the rest of Academia's Duelists. However—escaping from desperate situations like this one is what we Entertainment Duelists excel at! My turn! Draw! I summon C-Crush Wyvern (Light/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 2000/LV: 4)!"

A violet-colored, mechanical dragon appeared on Shinya's field.

"Since A-Assault Core, B-Buster Drake and C-Crush Wyvern are all on my field and in my Graveyard, I can banish them in order to bring out a new Fusion Monster!" Shinya declared as his three Monsters joined together. "Combination Summon! Appear, Level 8! ABC-Dragon Buster (Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800/LV: 8)!"

The combined form of the three mechanical Monsters appeared on Shinya's field.

"I activate ABC-Buster Cannon's effect!" Shinya announced. "By sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can banish one card on the field! The one I choose to banish is your Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! And since it will be banished, its destruction effect won't activate! Do it, ABC-Buster Cannon! Perfect Destruction!"

The two dragon heads of the mechanical Monster unleashed streams of flames that completely incinerated Starve Venom, leaving no remains behind.

"Well, well, color me impressed." Yuri mockingly clapped. "You've actually done your homework, which is more than I can say for the nine idiots I previously took down. As a reward, let me give you one word of advice here; you had best take me down on this turn, because if you don't…I assure you it will be your last."

"Don't worry; I have every intention of doing so!" Shinya shouted. "Since D-Duplicate Drake was sent to the Graveyard, I can draw one card from my Deck. Then, I activate the Spell Card Miracle Union! Through its effect, I can banish "A-to-Z" Monsters from my field or Graveyard in order to Special Summon an "A-to-Z" Fusion Monster by ignoring its summoning conditions. I will banish ABC-Dragon Buster and XYZ-Dragon Cannon in order to bring out my ultimate Monster!"

As his two mechanical Monsters split into separate parts that started joining together once again, Shinya chanted.

"Combination Summon! Descend now, Level 10! A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon (Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000/LV: 10)!"

The combined form of ABC-Dragon Buster and XYZ-Dragon Cannon appeared on Shinya's field.

"Battle!" Shinya exclaimed. "A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon, attack Yuri directly and end this! A-to-Z Full Burst Cannon!"

A barrage of beam blasts was unleashed from A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon, striking Yuri's body directly and causing a massive explosion that enveloped the Academia elite.

"Yosh, it's finally settled!" Shinya made a guts pose. "With this, I've finally avenged my fallen comrades. It seems you underestimated me a bit too much after—"

Shinya's next words were drowned by an insane laughter that was suddenly heard coming from within the smokescreen.

"Well now, that wasn't half bad. This is the first serious damage I've received in a Duel today. However, if that was supposed to be your best, I'm afraid it's too little, too late."

An abrupt gust of wind cleared the smoke, revealing the figure of a still-standing Yuri with a crazed smile etched on his face.

Yuri – LP: 3900→1900

"Impossible!" Shinya cried out in astonishment. "Your Life Points should have become zero from my Monster's attack! How did you survive!?"

"I activated the effect of Drosophyllum Hydra in my Graveyard, which I had discarded during my previous turn." Yuri said. "Through it, if I would take battle damage, I can banish a "Predator Plants" Monster from my Graveyard in order to return one of my banished Monsters to the Graveyard and halve the battle damage. I banished Chimera Rafflesia and returned Starve Venom back to my Graveyard."

"So that's how you did it…" Shinya grimaced. "However, I'm not finished yet! I activate A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon's effect, banishing it in order to Special Summon its materials from my banish zone!"

"I won't let you do that." Yuri said. "I banish Nemexias Hyena from my Graveyard in order to negate the activation of your Monster's effects until the End Phase."

"Tch." Shinya clicked his tongue in irritation. "I end my turn with this…"

"In that case, it's time to make good on my earlier promise and finish you off in this turn!" Yuri announced with a malicious smirk on his face. "My turn! Draw! I activate the effect of Predator Fusion in my Graveyard, banishing it in order to Special Summon the Monster summoned through its effect from the Graveyard with its effects negated. Come back to my side, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

A wide crack appeared on the ground, out of which emerged Starve Venom while howling.

"I banish Thorn Carapace from my Graveyard in order to activate its effect, which allows me to reduce the attack of a Monster on my opponent's side of the field by an amount equal to half the attack of a Monster on my field." Yuri stated. "Since the only Monsters on our respective fields are Starve Venom and A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon, your Monster will lose 1400 attack."

"I won't allow that!" Shinya shouted. "I send one card from my hand to the Graveyard in order to activate A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon's effect, which allows me to negate the activation of a card effect and destroy that card during either player's turn! As such, Thorn Carapace's effect is negated!"

"But now you don't have any more cards in your hand, meaning you can't use your Monster's effect again." Yuri pointed out. "As such, you're now completely defenseless against what's coming next. I activate the Spell Card Fusion in order to fuse Starve Venom Fusion Dragon and Predator Plants Pteropenthes in my hand!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet-smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500/LV: 10)!"

A new dragon resembling an evolved version of Starve Venom, which was primarily colored white and violet, appeared on Yuri's field.

"Greedy Venom…Fusion Dragon…?" Shinya seemed shocked. "What…is that monster? You've never used something like that before according to the information we have on you…"

"This fellow here is something I usually reserve for special occasions, but I decided to bring it out as a reward for your tenacity." Yuri smirked as he patted the dragon's leg. "You should be grateful for the fact that this magnificent beast will be the last sight you'll ever see. Am I a considerate guy or not?"

"You don't really want me to answer that question…" Shinya retorted with a deadpan look. "Your new dragon certainly looks terrifying, but it's still weaker than my Monster by 700 points! You won't be able to take down my A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon like that!"

"As I thought, you are an idiot just like the rest of your friends after all." Yuri sneered. "Do you truly believe I would bring out Greedy Venom in such a brazen manner if I wasn't absolutely certain I could destroy you with it? Now then, I'll have you thoroughly experience my entertainment style with your body! I activate Greedy Venom's effect! Once per turn, I can change one face-up Monster's attack to 0 and negate its effects until the End Phase! Of course, I choose A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon as the target for Greedy Venom's effect! Invasive Saturation!"

The protrusions on Greedy Venom's back shot forward following Yuri's words, attaching themselves to A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon's body and causing it to start corroding.

(A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon ATK: 4000→0)

"It can't be…" Shinya fell on his knees with an expression of utter despair on his face. "My Monster was…"

"That's a nice look you've got there." Yuri let out a malicious smirk as his pupils became slitted. "How about we preserve it for all eternity—by turning you into a card!? Battle! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon, destroy A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon and end this treasonous scum! Disintegration Stream of Avarice!"

A violet stream of energy erupted from Greedy Venom's maw, which pierced through Shinya's Monster and destroyed it in a massive explosion, sending the screaming Shinya flying.

Shinya – LP: 300→0

Yuri: WIN

Following Shinya's defeat, Yuri approached the fallen Duelist and pointed his Duel Disk at him, with a violet flash of light being generated from it that sealed the You Show student into a card.

"Fufu, it looks like I've added another one to my collection." Yuri had an ecstatic expression on his face as he gazed at Shinya's card. "And that means I'm one step closer to my goal."

"I see you're still slacking on the job as always while seeking to indulge yourself." Savaris, who suddenly emerged from a nearby intersection, admonished Yuri. "You must have received the report that Hiiragi Yuzu is among the defectors present in this area, so why are you wasting time hunting down weaklings?"

"I don't wish to hear that from you of all people." Yuri pointed at his fellow elite's bulging Deck case while smirking. "It would seem like you've also had your share of fun with our quarry instead of solely focusing on our primary objective. For shame, Savaris."

"…I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." Savaris spoke with a deadpan expression while casually slipping his Deck case inside his pocket. "I'll admit though that I felt obligated to Duel and card three defectors that I chanced upon a while back. My pride as the leader of the Juvenile Corps won't allow me to let traitors escape before my eyes even if it means jeopardizing the mission."

"Three defectors…you say?" For some reason, Yuri found this amusing as he started chuckling. "Fufufu, I wonder if these were the same students the idiot I just faced sacrificed himself for in order to allow them to escape from me. If so, then I was too hasty to card him. I should have shown him the cards containing his friends first and got an even better expression out of him once he realized his actions were all in vain. Haaa, what a missed opportunity for some fun…"

"Your sense of entertainment is as tasteless and twisted as always, I see…" Savaris shook his head in exasperation. "Regardless, we should both focus now. According to my subordinates' report, they've driven the remaining traitors to the docks, with Hiiragi Yuzu being among them. As such, we should make haste and seize her before she has a chance to escape."

"While I'm not completely satisfied yet, I suppose fulfilling the Professor's orders takes precedence above everything else." Yuri remarked with a slight frown. "I would hate to get scolded again and have to suffer through hours of lectures about discipline and following orders after all."

"It's good that you understand." Savaris nodded with a satisfied expression on his face. "Then, let's get a move on."

With that, the two Academia elites began moving through the narrow streets of the port town like the wind, utilizing the environment to the fullest in order to traverse the distance to the docks in an extremely short amount of time. After a couple of minutes, Yuri and Savaris arrived at the designated area, quickly taking note of the fact that the Juvenile Corps had completely surrounded the remaining You Show students and had cut off all their escape routes. Although Yuri was somewhat disappointed that the chase ended so quickly, Savaris was satisfied with his troops' performance and elated over the fact that he could erase the stain of his previous failure in the Synchro Dimension.

"End of the line, traitors." Savaris stated as he approached the surrounded You Show students, who glared at him with undisguised expressions of hatred. "I strongly advise you to lay down your Duel Disks and surrender quietly. If you don't…things will get a lot messier than they have to be."

"Please, please do me a favor here and resist as much as you can instead." Yuri licked his lips with a suggestive smile. "It's far more amusing when preys like you uselessly struggle against their inevitable demise. And, since we're on the subject of amusement, isn't that Yuzu I see over there? Wow, it's been way too long, hasn't it? You did a fine job at evading my pursuit for so long, but in the end, I always capture my targets without fail, just like I did with Rin and Ruri."

"It's you again…" Yuzu, who was standing in the middle of the surrounded students next to Asuka, couldn't suppress the feelings of revulsion and disgust that welled up from within at the sight of Yuya's evil doppelganger. "I was hoping you had ended up in the middle of the ocean or maybe inside an incinerator when you abruptly disappeared after Yukio and Yugo defeated you, but I guess that was too much to hope for."

"How cruel a maiden can be!" Yuri had a faux hurt expression on his face as he addressed Yuzu. "It's our long-awaited reunion after all this time, yet you're so cold and distant towards poor little me! You're going to break my frail heart with that attitude of yours! Also, you really should get your facts straight. The Duel between me, Yukio and the extra resulted in a draw if you recall, which is more than I can say for our little hide-and-seek game back at Standard. And now that we have you, our plan is one step closer to fruition."

"Enough bantering!" Savaris suddenly bellowed, turning to Asuka immediately afterwards. "Tenjoin Asuka, seeing as you are surrounded and outnumbered, it's obvious what the result of a fight between our forces will be. If you want to call yourself a leader, preserve your subordinates' lives by recognizing that you are outmatched and yielding. Do so, and I promise that you will all be treated with leniency. Now, what is your choice? Hurry up and decide, because patience is not one of my strong suits."

Asuka's expression was filled with chagrin as she gnashed her teeth in irritation. Although she desperately wanted to refute Savaris's claims, the situation was exactly how the Academia elite described it. There was almost zero chance of victory, and if they attempted to fight, they would surely be annihilated in an instant. Vexing as it was, their only chance for survival was to surrender. However, there was no way in Hell Academia would give them proper treatment befitting of prisoners of war if half the rumors she had heard were true. As such, it was more preferable to go down fighting here.

 _I'm sorry, Principal._ Asuka apologized to Yusho in her thoughts. _Because I was lacking in strength and foresight, I was unable to protect our students. But at least we'll take down as many of these Academia bastards as we can with us._

However, just as Asuka made this resolve—

"I found you! This time you won't escape me, you damn grinning bastard!"

These heated words were followed by the sudden appearance of a white motorcycle that charged in the midst of Academia's formation, forcing several members of the Juvenile Corps to dive into the water in order to avoid getting flattened by it.

"…Their formation is broken!" Asuka shouted after getting over her initial shock. "This is our chance! Everyone, counterattack with all you've got!"

With an enthusiastic cry, the remaining members of You Show, led by Asuka and Yuzu, started engaging the Juvenile Corps members in Duels, taking advantage of their momentary bewilderment to start pushing them back.

"I don't believe it…" Yuri's eye twitched upon noticing the familiar figure of Yugo riding his D-Wheel approaching them fast. "Why must that fool always show himself in the most inappropriate moments? Although that persistence of his is quite admirable, it's really starting to get on my nerves."

"What's this?" Savaris asked. "Do you know this intruder, Yuri?"

Before the purple-haired youth had a chance to respond, a pink light was emitted from Yuzu's bracelet at that moment, causing Yuri to turn into particles and abruptly disappear, much to everyone's shock and confusion.

"Oh, come on!" Yugo exclaimed upon witnessing Yuri's disappearing act. "Not again! Just how slippery is that bastard anyway!? How am I supposed to find information about Rin's whereabouts now!?"

"Who are you?" Savaris stepped forward at that moment, glaring at Yugo. "For your information, your presence is currently disrupting our clean-up operation, so kindly get lost at once. I don't have time to deal with passersby. Or are you an ally of these defectors? In that case, you'll have to share in their punishment."

"Those militarized clothes…" Yugo narrowed his eyes. "You belong to that Academia bunch, don't you? Then, that's perfect. In the place of that unhinged creep, I'll have you answer my questions instead. Since this is the Fusion Dimension, that means she must be here somewhere for sure. You, answer me at once; where is Rin!?"

Yugo took off his helmet at that moment, prompting Savaris to gasp at the youth uncanny resemblance to Yuri and, to a lesser extent, Yukio.

"You have a really curious and irritating face at the same time there…" Savaris remarked with a savage smile. "What's your name, intruder?"

"I'm Yugo." The youth responded. "I'm a Duelist from the Synchro Dimension searching for my friend whom you bastards abducted for no reason!"

"Yugo?" Savaris raised an eyebrow at this. "Does that mean you are a Fusion user as well? Well, isn't that interesting."

"Who the Hell is Fusion!?" Yugo shouted in indignation. "My name is Yugo! When will you morons stop getting it wrong!? It's not even that difficult a name, damn it! More importantly however, tell me where Rin is right this instant!"

"Rin, you say?" Savaris smirked. "Ah, so your goal is to rescue one of the captured girls, huh? I have to say though that you don't fit the role of a knight in shining armor quite that well. You seem a bit too rough around the edges and vulgar for that. Regardless, I'm afraid I cannot oblige your request, since these girls play a vital part in the Professor's plan and all that."

"In that case, I'll force her whereabouts out of you with a Duel!" Yugo declared as he activated the Duel Disk installed on his D-Wheel. "Since it will be alright if your mouth at least can move, don't blame me for whatever happens to your body! I have quite the grudge against you people after all!"

"Now you're speaking my language." Savaris grinned as he also activated his Duel Disk. "That belligerent attitude of yours, I like it very much. It looks like I can have some more fun with you. Very well, if you so desperately want information about your friend, try forcing them out of me—if you can, that is!"

"That's just the way I want it!" Yugo shouted. "Bring it on, Academia!"

[Duel!]

Both youths shouted together.

Yugo – LP: 4000

Savaris – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Savaris announced. "I place a Monster in face-down defense position. Then, I place two card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yugo declared. "Draw! I summon the Tuner Monster Speedroid Karuta (ATK: 300/DEF: 500/LV: 2)!"

The Monster resembling a mechanical card with several symbols inscribed on it appeared on Yugo's field.

"Since I control a Wind-attribute Monster, I can Special Summon this Monster." Yugo stated. "Come, Speedroid Taketonborg (Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 1200/LV: 3)!"

A Monster resembling a small, insect-headed robot appeared on Yugo's field.

"I tune the Level 3 Taketonborg with the Level 2 Karuta!" As Taketonborg turned into three stars and Karuta turned into three rings surrounding them, Yugo chanted. "Feel the pulse of this swordsman's soul! Come, Level 5! Highspeedroid Chanbarider (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/LV: 5)!"

The mechanical Monster riding a giant sword-shaped vehicle and holding two swords in its hands appeared on Yugo's field.

"Since it was used as material for the Synchro Summon of a Wind-type Monster, Karuta's effect activates, allowing me to draw one card from my Deck." Yugo said "Next, since I control a Synchro Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come, Speedroid Surprise Crane (Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 300/LV: 4)!"

A small, mechanical Monster with a crane-shaped device attached to its left hand appeared on Yugo's field.

"Surprise Crane's effect activates!" Yugo announced. "Since this card was summoned successfully, I can Special Summon a Wind-type Tuner Monster from my Graveyard by taking damage equal to its attack! Revive, Speedroid Karuta!"

The crane attached to Yugo's Monster shot into a portal that appeared on the ground, pulling Speedroid Karuta out of it. At the same time, an electrical charge generated from Karuta struck Yugo's body, causing him to wince.

Yugo – LP: 4000→3700

"Of course, you know what's coming next, right?" Yugo smirked. "I tune my Level 4 Surprise Crane with my Level 2 Karuta!"

As Surprise Crane turned into four stars and Karuta turned into two rings surrounding them, Yugo chanted once again.

"With that ever-changing body of yours, soar across the boundless skies and surpass all enemies before you! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 6! Highspeedroid Rubik Sky Fighter (Wind/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1300/LV: 6)!"

A Monster resembling a fighter plane made out of a large number of small cubes appeared on Yugo's field.

"As expected of a resident of the Synchro Dimension, you performed two consecutive Synchro Summons in a single turn." Savaris remarked. "However, your apparent reliance on swarming Special Summoned Monsters will be your undoing against me."

"We'll see about that." Yugo replied. "Due to Karuta's effect, I will draw one more card from my Deck. Now, battle! Highspeedroid Chanbarider, attack his face-down Monster! And at this moment, Chanbarider's effect activates, increasing its attack by 100 (Chanbarider ATK: 2000→2100)! Go, Chanbarider!"

Chanbarider charged forward following Yugo's command, piercing through Yugo's face-down Monster and destroying Savaris's face-down Monster, which was revealed to be a small, mechanical snake bound by strings.

"The effect of the destroyed Shaddoll Viper (Dark/Reptile/Flip/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 1600/LV: 4) activates!" Savaris stated. "When this card is flipped face-up, I can target one Monster on the field and negate its effect, along with preventing it from declaring an attack as long as it remains face-up on the field! I choose your Chanbarider!"

A curved fang embedded itself into Chanbarider, causing its armor to darken as it lowered its swords.

"Now Chanbarider cannot attack twice using its effect…" Yugo muttered. "Even so, I still have one more Monster who hasn't attacked yet! Go, Rubik Sky Fighter! Attack him directly!"

"I activate my Continuous Trap, Shadow Visage!" Savaris declared. "Due to its effect, when I receive a direct attack, I can Special Summon this card as a Monster with the same attribute, type, Level, attack and defense as the attacking Monster!"

A black-colored copy of Rubik Sky Fighter appeared on Savaris's field following his words.

"In that case, I activate Rubik Sky Fighter's effect!" Yugo exclaimed. "If this card battles an opponent's Monster while being in attack position, it can reduce its attack by an amount equal to the number of "Speedroid" Monsters I control multiplied by 300 until the Battle Phase's end! Since I control two, your Monster loses 600 attack (Shadow Visage ATK: 2500→1900)! Do it, Rubik Sky Fighter! Variable Hailstorm!"

The cubes in the front part of Yugo's Monster rearranged themselves in the shape of twin cannons, unleashing two blasts that vaporized Savaris's Monster and sent him skidding backwards.

Savaris – LP: 4000→3400

"Since Shadow Visage was destroyed, its effect activates, allowing me to shuffle it back into my Deck." Savaris said.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Yugo said. "Now, let's see what you've got, Academia."

"It's my turn!" Savaris announced. "Draw! Now then, I believe it's about time for me to get a bit serious here. I activate the Field Spell Curse of the Shadow Prison! And then, I activate the Spell Card Shaddoll Fusion, sending Shaddoll Beast and Shaddoll Falcon from my Deck to the Graveyard through its effect in order to Fusion Summon! But before that, I activate my Trap Card, Cross-Species Splicing! Thanks to its effect, if I'm about to perform a Fusion Summon, I can treat the attribute of one of the Fusion Materials as any other attribute I wish! I choose to treat Shaddoll Beast's attribute as Earth and proceed with my Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Savaris chanted.

"Twisted threads of corruption, place the indomitable earth under your absolute control and give birth to a new race! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! El Shaddoll Ophiuchus (Earth/Reptile/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1750/LV: 7)!"

A giant, mechanical snake covered in black and silver-colored armor plates, which was bound by several threads, appeared on Savaris's field.

"Since they were sent to the Graveyard through a card effect, Beast and Falcon's effects activate, allowing me to draw one card and Special Summon it in face-down defense position respectively." Savaris declared. "Moreover, my Field Spell gains a Spellstone Counter each time a "Shaddoll" Monster is sent to the Graveyard through a card effect, meaning I can add two Spellstone Counters to it (Spellstone Counter: 0→2). And for each Counter, your Monsters lose 100 attack (Chanbarider ATK: 2100→1900, Rubik Sky Fighter ATK: 2500→2300)."

"Not only did he summon a Fusion Monster by using Monsters from his Deck, he also reduced the attack of my own Monsters at the same time…" Yugo muttered. "That guy is no pushover, that's for sure…"

"Battle!" Savaris exclaimed. "El Shaddoll Ophiuchus, destroy Highspeedroid Chanbarider! Deadly Constriction!"

Savaris's Monster wrapped itself around Chanbarider, smashing it to pieces with a powerful squeeze.

Yugo – LP: 3700→3000

"And there's more where that came from." Savaris let out a sly smile. "When it destroys a Special Summoned Monster through battle, Ophiuchus can attack once again! Go, El Shaddoll Ophiuchus! Destroy Rubik Sky Fighter next!"

"I won't let you!" Yugo shouted. "I activate Rubik Sky Fighter's effect! Once during either player's turn, I can change this card's battle position! I switch my Monster to defense position! And due to its effect, Rubik Sky Fighter cannot be destroyed by battle as long as it remains in defense position! Absolute Defense Formation!"

Several blocks detached themselves from Rubik Sky Fighter following Yugo's words, forming a shield which repelled Ophiuchus's attack.

"Such petty tricks only serve to delay the inevitable." Savaris sneered. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yugo announced. "Draw! I activate the effect of Speedroid Evil-Eye Dice in my hand, reducing the Level of Rubik Sky Fighter by one (Rubik Sky Fighter LV: 6→5) in order to Special Summon it (Wind/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1000→800/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)!"

A black-colored dice with several eyes which had slit pupils engraved on its sides appeared on Yugo's field.

"I tune the now Level 5 Rubik Sky Fighter with the Level 3 Evil-Eye Dice!" As Rubik Sky Fighter turned into five stars and Evil-Eye Dice turned into three rings surrounding them, Yugo chanted. "With those massive fists of steel, smash apart our enemies and pave the road to victory! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Highspeedroid Gattai Robo Dracyon (ATK: 2800→2600/DEF: 1700/LV: 8)!"

A large, blue-armored robot with several white armor parts attached on its body and a pulsating core placed on its chest appeared on Yugo's field.

"Gattai Robo Dracyon's effect activates!" Yugo declared. "When this Monster is Synchro Summoned by using a Level 5 or higher Monster as one of its materials, I can destroy two cards on your field! I will destroy your Ophiuchus and your face-down Shaddoll Falcon! Double Recoil Burst!"

"I won't let you!" Savaris shouted. "I activate my Trap Card, Shaddoll Fadeout! Through its effect, when "Shaddoll" Monsters on my side of the field would be destroyed by a card effect, I can send a "Shaddoll" Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to negate their destruction! I choose to send Shaddoll Dragon to the Graveyard!"

A thick, black fog appeared around Savaris's Monsters following his words, shielding them from the launched fists of Yugo's Monster.

"Since a "Shaddoll" Monster was sent to the Graveyard through a card effect, my Field Spell gains another Spellstone Counter (Spellstone Counter: 2→3), meaning your Monster loses an additional 100 attack (Dracyon ATK: 2600→2500)." Savaris stated. "Moreover, Shaddoll Dragon's effect activates, allowing me to destroy a Spell or Trap Card on the field since it was sent to the Graveyard through a card effect. The one I choose to destroy is your face-down!"

"Before you do that, I'll activate it first!" Yugo said. "Due to the effect of the Trap Card Speedroid Reassembly, I can Special Summon a "Speedroid" Monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated! Return to my side, Rubik Sky Fighter!"

Rubik Sky Fighter appeared once more to Yugo's field next to Gattai Robo Dracyon.

"Due to the effect of my Field Spell, your Monster loses 300 attack (Rubik Sky Fighter ATK: 2500→2200)." Savaris reminded Yugo. "And with Ophiuchus's attack being 2600, none of your Monsters can destroy it. If your Sky Fighter's effect hadn't been negated due to your Trap's effect, you might have been able to defeat my Monster. Such a shame."

"If that's what you believe, then get ready for a nasty surprise." Yugo smirked. "I activate Gattai Robo Dracyon's effect! Once during either player's turn, I can send a "Speedroid" Monster from my hand or field to the Graveyard and increase this card's attack by an amount equal to the sent Monster's original attack until the End Phase! I choose to send Rubik Sky Fighter to the Graveyard in order to add its attack to Gattai Robo Dracyon's attack! Highspeedroid Combination!"

Rubik Sky Fighter attached itself to Gattai Robo Dracyon's back after altering its shape somewhat, causing the robotic giant to generate an intense glow from its body.

(Gattai Robo Dracyon ATK: 2500→5000)

"An attack of 5000…" Savaris grimaced. "That was unexpected. Interesting, brat…"

"Battle!" Yugo exclaimed. "Highspeedroid Gattai Robo Dracyon, destroy El Shaddoll Ophiuchus! Spin Storm!"

A storm of energy erupted from Dracyon's core, shredding Ophiuchus to pieces.

"I banish Shaddoll Fadeout from my Graveyard in order to activate its second effect, which allows me to halve the battle damage I receive from a battle involving a "Shaddoll" Monster I control!" Savaris abruptly stated as a dark fog appeared around him. "Moreover, since Ophiuchus was destroyed, its effect activates, allowing me to add a "Shaddoll" Spell or Trap Card from my Graveyard to my hand! I choose Shaddoll Fusion!"

Immediately afterwards, the shockwave from Ophiuchus's destruction reached Savaris, causing the mist to disperse and blowing him backwards.

Savaris – LP: 3400→2200

"You're quite the sturdy bastard, huh…?" Yugo murmured. "Not only did you reduce the battle damage, but you also return that annoying Fusion card back to your hand. In that case, I place two cards face-down and end my turn. At that moment, Dracyon's effect ends, returning its attack to normal (Dracyon ATK: 5000→2500)."

"My turn!" Savaris announced. "Draw! Your performance in the previous turn was quite impressive. As expected, the strength of the Synchro Dimension's Duelists cannot be underestimated even if they are simpletons. Therefore, I'll have you experience the true power of the Shaddoll Monsters, the beings who exercise perfect control over this world with their shadowy threads, from here on out!"

"Oi!" Yugo complained. "Did you just casually throw in an insult towards me while bragging about your Monsters!?"

"I Flip Summon Shaddoll Falcon in order to activate its effect." Savaris declared while ignoring Yugo's outburst. "Through it, I will Special Summon Shaddoll Beast from my Graveyard in face-down defense mode. Next, I activate the Spell Card Shaddoll Reincarnation, which allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Shaddoll" Monster from my Graveyard and have its attribute treated as whatever attribute I wish as long as it remains face-up on the field. I choose to bring back Shaddoll Dragon (ATK: 1900/DEF: 0/LV: 4) and treat as a Light-attribute Monster!"

Following Savaris's words, Shaddoll Dragon returned to his field, surrounded by a golden aura.

"I activate the Spell Card Shaddoll Fusion once again." Savaris stated. "Furthermore, I remove three counters from Curse of the Shadow Prison (Spellstone Counter 3→0) in order to activate its second effect, which allows me to use a Monster on your side of the field as a Fusion Material for the Fusion Summon of a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster. I choose to use your Gattai Robo Dracyon and Shaddoll Beast in order to Fusion Summon!"

As the two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Savaris chanted.

"Twisted threads of corruption, place the restless winds under your absolute control and give birth to a new race! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 6! El Shaddoll Wendigo (ATK: 200/DEF: 2800/LV: 6)!"

The spellcaster accompanied by a whale-shaped robotic creature appeared on Savaris's field.

"You guys sure love stealing other people's Monsters, don't you?" Yugo seemed irritated. "It's a truly disgusting type of play, fitting for cutthroats and lowlifes like you."

"Spare me your pitiful indignation." Savaris snorted. "In the end, all that matters is victory. As long as that desired result is achieved, the means to attain it are of little importance. Now, let's continue. Due to Shaddoll Beast's effect, I can draw one card from my Deck. Moreover, my Field Spell gains one counter since Beast was sent to the Graveyard due to a card effect (Spellstone Counter: 0→1). Next, I tune the Level 6 Wendigo with the Level 2 Falcon!"

As Wendigo turned into six stars and Falcon turned into two rings surrounding them, Savaris chanted.

"Progenitor of the ancient evils, be revived now through the twisted threads of corruption and cleanse the impurities of this world with your scorching flames! Synchro Summon! Emerge now, Level 8! El Shaddoll Tathamet (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600/LV: 8)!"

The mechanical Monster with an oversized torso resembling a head, two dragon heads protruding from its shoulders, a long tail where its legs should be and several threads binding its body appeared on Savaris's field.

"Synchro Summon!?" Yugo seemed shocked. "You guys know how to Synchro Summon as well!? How is that possible!?"

"Please." Savaris scoffed at Yugo's words. "Seeing as we have extensive data on every dimension, it's only natural that we're familiar with Synchro Summoning and that some of us have chosen to incorporate it into our Decks. Now then, Curse of the Shadow Prison gains two more counters since two additional "Shaddoll" Monsters were sent to the Graveyard (Spellstone Counter: 1→3). Furthermore, since it was Synchro Summoned successfully, Tathamet's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster from my Graveyard. Revive, El Shaddoll Wendigo!"

The oversized mouth on Tathamet's torso opened wide, with Wendigo emerging out of it.

"And I'm far from finished." Savaris let out a sly smile. "The Monster that I intend to summon can be Fusion Summoned by revealing a "Shaddoll Fusion" card in my hand and sending the necessary materials from my hand or field to the Graveyard. I reveal Shaddoll Fusion in order to fuse El Shaddoll Wendigo and Shaddoll Dragon, which is treated as a Light-attribute Monster!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Savaris chanted once again.

"Abominable puppets bound by the contract of darkness, join together as one under the rays of the black sun and become the incarnation of absolute justice! Fusion Summon! Descend now, Level 10! El Shaddoll Shamash (Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2800/LV: 10)!"

A large, mechanical Monster covered in white and gold armor plates with a hat-shaped crown on its head and several threads extending from its body, which held an axe in its right hand and had an iron maiden device dangling from its left arm while a miniature black sun hovered behind it, appeared on Savaris's field.

"Due to Shaddoll Reincarnation's other effect, Shaddoll Dragon's effect won't be activated even though it was sent to the Graveyard through a card effect." Savaris said. "In addition, my Field Spell gains two more counters (Spellstone Counter: 3→5). Now, battle! El Shaddoll Tathamet, attack him directly!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Tuner Dash!" Yugo abruptly exclaimed. "Due to its effect, when I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can Special Summon a Tuner Monster from my Graveyard! Revive, Speedroid Karuta in defense mode!"

Karuta appeared once more on Yugo's field.

"However, at this moment, Shamash's effect activates!" Savaris declared. "Whenever the opponent Special Summons a Monster, they receive 500 points of damage! Divine Punishment!"

The iron maiden dangling from Shamash's hand shot forward as it opened up, shooting several spikes from its inside that struck Yugo's body and caused him to cry out due to the pain.

Yugo – LP: 3000→2500

"Next, I'll have Tathamet vaporize that insignificant Monster of yours." Savaris said. "Do it, Tathamet! Extermination Storm!"

Torrents of violet flames erupted from Tathamet's two dragon heads, incinerating Karuta.

"Alright, I believe it's about time to finish this waste of my time and return back to my original mission." Savaris pointed at Yugo. "Go, El Shaddoll Shamash! Attack him directly and end his miserable life! Shamash Judgement!"

Savaris's Monster raised the arm holding its axe high as energy from the miniature black sun was transferred to it, causing a storm of black and gold energy to envelop the weapon. It then swung the axe with all its strength towards Yugo.

"You should have realized by now that I'm not someone who'll just roll over and die without a fight!" Yugo shouted as the axe approached him. "I activate the effect of Evil-Eye Dice in my Graveyard! When I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can Special Summon this card from my Graveyard in attack mode! Then, I can destroy the attacking Monster!"

Following Yugo's words, Evil-Eye Dice returned to the field from a portal that materialized on the ground, shooting an energy beam towards Shamash from one of its eyes.

"Too bad, but something like this is not enough to take down my Monster!" Savaris exclaimed with a smirk. "Due to its effect, El Shaddoll Shamash cannot be destroyed by Special Summoned Monsters through battle and is unaffected by their effects! Therefore, Shamash's attack resumes normally, meaning you'll receive 2700 points of damage since your Monster's attack is lowered due to my Field Spell's effect (Evil-Eye Dice ATK: 1000→500) and lose!"

"No, not yet!" Yugo said. "I still have one more trick up my sleeve! By banishing Surprise Crane from my Graveyard along with a Monster from my field, I can halve one instance of battle damage! I choose to banish Evil-Eye Dice!"

"You overly stubborn bastard…" Savaris said with an irritated tone. "You're so similar to that tenacious brat Tachibana Yukio that it's getting on my nerves. In any case, Shamash will attack you directly! Receive 1600 points of damage!"

Yugo hastily activated his D-Wheel in order to evade Shamash's axe, which embedded itself into the ground and created a large crater. However, he wasn't able to avoid the ensuing shockwave that almost sent him and his D-Wheel flying due to its sheer force.

Yugo – LP: 2500→900

"I suppose these results are satisfactory for now." Savaris said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yugo announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Slip Stream! Due to its effect, I can Special Summon a Monster from your Graveyard to your side of the field and draw cards from my Deck according to its Level! The one I choose to bring back is El Shaddoll Wendigo, and since its Level is 6, I get to draw two cards from my Deck!"

El Shaddoll Wendigo appeared once more on Savaris's field as Yugo drew two cards from his Deck.

"Yosh, it's here!" Yugo let out a wide grin. "I'll make sure to pay you back for the previous turn by using this card first! I summon the Tuner Monster Speedroid Demonmagnet (Wind/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!"

A small robot Monster with two wing-shaped magnets extending from its thin body appeared on Yugo's field.

"I activate Demonmagnet's effect!" Yugo declared. "Once per turn, during my Main Phase, I can perform a Synchro Summon by using this card and a Monster from your side of the field as Synchro Materials!"

"Monsters from my field, you say?" Savaris seemed surprised, but then snorted. "Humph, even though you acted so high and mighty when I used your Monster to Fusion Summon by calling my tactics cowardly, you had no qualms about employing the same strategy against me. Truly, you are the epitome of hypocrisy, Synchro brat."

"Didn't I say so before?" Yugo grinned. "An eye for an eye, a tooth for tooth. Since you're using such an underhanded style like that deranged sociopath, I'll have you experience how we Commons Duel no-holds-barred against opponents who employ such petty tricks against us! Through Demonmagnet's effect, I will use it and your Shaddoll Wendigo in order to Synchro Summon!"

As Wendigo turned into six stars and Demonmagnet turned into a single ring surrounding them, Yugo chanted.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 2500→2000/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

The white dragon with transparent wings appeared on Yugo's field, letting out a resonant howl.

"It appears you've brought out your ace Monster at last." Savaris smirked. "However, at this moment, El Shaddoll Shamash's effect activates since you Special Summoned a Monster, inflicting 500 points of damage to you! Divine Punishment!"

Several spikes shot forward from Shamash's iron maiden once more, opening several gashes on Yugo's body and causing him to cry out in pain.

Yugo – LP: 900→400

"Honestly, what was the point of summoning this Monster?" Savaris said. "What exactly do you expect to accomplish with a mere 2000 attack? And even if it has a powerful effect, El Shaddoll Shamash is unaffected by the effects of Special Summoned Monsters as I'm sure you recall. What's your goal here?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Yugo let out a sly smile. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card White Reflection! This card can only be equipped to a Dragon-type Synchro Monster I control, so I designate Clear Wing as the target for its effects! Also, I activate the Spell Card Highway of Dreams, designating Clear Wing as its target as well, in order to complete my preparations!"

"Hoh?" Savaris raised an eyebrow. "Complete your preparations, you say? It seems your tiny brain has come up with some sort of plan to take down my Monsters. Then, if you think you can do so, come at me, brat!"

"With pleasure!" Yugo exclaimed. "Battle! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, attack El Shaddoll Shamash! At this moment, the effect of the equipped White Reflection activates! Thanks to it, when my Monster attacks an opponent's Monster with a higher attack than itself, that Monster's effects are negated and the equipped Monster gains attack equal to half that Monster's attack for that battle only!"

Following Yugo's words, an intense white radiance appeared around Clear Wing's body, flooding the field with light.

(Clear Wing ATK: 2000→3600)

"You surpassed my Monster's attack?" Savaris seemed both astonished and irritated. "And with its effects negated, Shamash cannot protect itself…"

"Exactly!" Yugo shouted. "Go, Clear Wing! Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind!"

Clear Wing was surrounded by raging winds, forming a tornado that enveloped its body as it charged forward and pierced through Shamash's body, destroying the Monster and forcing Savaris on his knees due to the ensuing shockwave.

Savaris – LP: 2200→1800

"I activate Shamash's effect." Savaris stated as he stood up. "When this card is destroyed, I can Special Summon a "Shaddoll" Monster with an equal or lower Level than it from my Graveyard. Revive once more, El Shaddoll Wendigo in defense mode!"

El Shaddoll Wendigo appeared once more on the field.

"I suppose I should praise you for successfully taking down one of my strongest Monsters." Savaris said. "It appears that not only your face, but also your skill is similar to these two's. However, it seems this is as far as you go. With Clear Wing having declared its attack, there's nothing more you can do on this turn."

"Is that so?" Yugo remarked with a wide grin. "It seems like you've forgotten I activated another card before I started my Battle Phase. Allow me to refresh your memory by using the effect of Highway of Dreams! Due to it, when the targeted Monster destroys an opponent's Monster, it can attack once again on this turn's Battle Phase! Go, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Attack El Shaddoll Tathamet next!"

"I was hoping to keep this in reserve for later, but I guess I cannot afford to hold back…" Savaris murmured. "I activate my Trap Card, Deadly Thread! Thanks to its effect, if I control a "Shaddoll" Monster, I can destroy one card on the field by banishing a "Shaddoll" card from my Graveyard! I choose to banish Shaddoll Beast in order to destroy your Clear Wing!"

"I won't allow that!" Yugo yelled. "Due to the second effect of Highway of Dreams, when the attacking Monster is targeted by a card effect, I can switch the target to another appropriate card on the field once! The card I choose to destroy is your Curse of the Shadow Prison!"

"What!?" Savaris cried out. "My Field Spell, you say!?"

"That's right!" Yugo confirmed it. "Since that troublesome card is gone, you can no longer use it to steal my Monsters and perform Fusion Summons with them! Moreover, its attack-reducing effect also no longer applies, returning Clear Wing's attack to normal (Clear Wing ATK: 2000→2500)! And due to White Reflection's effect, Clear Wing's attack increases by an amount equal to Tathamet's for this battle alone (Clear Wing ATK: 2500→4000)! Go, Clear Wing!"

"I activate El Shaddoll Wendigo's effect!" Savaris declared. "During either player's turn, I can target one Monster I control, and for that turn, that Monster cannot be destroyed by battle with an opponent's Special Summoned Monster! Of course, I select Tathamet!"

"Too bad, but Clear Wing's effect is superior!" Yugo said. "During either player's turn, when an opponent's Level 5 or higher Monster activates its effect, I can negate that effect, destroy that Monster and add its attack to Clear Wing's until the End Phase! Dichroic Mirror!"

Streams of light erupted from Clear Wing's wings, enveloping Wendigo and destroying it once more.

(Clear Wing ATK: 4000→4200)

"My attack resumes unhindered now!" Yugo exclaimed. "Do it, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Destroy El Shaddoll Tathamet! Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind!"

The previous scene was repeated once more as Clear Wing tore through Tathamet and destroyed it, blowing Savaris back.

Savaris – LP: 1800→600

"Since they were destroyed, the effects of Tathamet and Wendigo activate." Savaris stated. "Through them, I add Shaddoll Falcon and Shaddoll Reincarnation from my Graveyard to my hand respectively."

"I place one card face-down and end my turn, with Clear Wing's attack returning to normal (Clear Wing ATK: 4200→2500)." Yugo said. "How was that, you conceited bastard? Did you get a good taste of my power? If so, hurry up and tell me where Rin is already! I don't have time to waste on you!"

"That's my line." Savaris glowered at Yugo. "You show up out of nowhere, throw everything in disarray by interfering with a vital Academia operation and have the gall to demand things from me on top of it? You sure have some nerve, sewer rat. I guess that's another thing you have in common with these other two major nuisances I've had the displeasure to encounter, Yuri and Yukio. However, the height of your hubris is your belief that you, a person who's lived his whole life at the bottom of his world's social caste while powerlessly gazing at the faraway sky, have the strength to defeat me."

"You're awfully chatty all of a sudden." Yugo glared at Savaris. "What do you think you know about me?"

"Enough." Savaris said. "I took an interest in your dimension due to its strict enforcement of order while I studied Synchro Summoning, so I researched it extensively. However, my findings regarding Commons were quite disappointing to say the least. You people were content simply with cursing the Tops for all your hardships and dreaming big while doing nothing to improve your miserable lives. It's about time you learned that dreams ends when the dreamer awakens. And I will be the one who will open your eyes to reality! My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Shaddoll Reincarnation in order to bring back Shaddoll Viper as an Earth-attribute Monster!"

Shaddoll Viper returned once again to Savaris's field, with a black-colored aura enveloping its body.

"Moreover, I summon Shaddoll Falcon and equip it with the Equip Spell Card Nephe Shaddoll Fusion." Savaris declared. "Next, I activate Shaddoll Fusion, fusing the Earth-attribute Shaddoll Viper on my field with another copy of Shaddoll Dragon from my Deck!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Savaris chanted.

"Twisted threads of corruption, place the indomitable earth under your absolute control and give birth to a new race! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 10! El Shaddoll Shekhinaga (ATK: 2600/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

The mechanical Monster sitting on an ornate throne-shaped construct and bound by several threads appeared on Savaris's field.

"Since it was sent to the Graveyard through a card effect, Shaddoll Dragon's effect activates, allowing me to destroy that pesky White Reflection." Savaris stated as the radiant aura surrounding Clear Wing disappeared. "Then, using Nephe Shaddoll Fusion's effect, I will Fusion Summon by using the equipped Shaddoll Falcon, which I will treat as a Light-attribute Monster, and Shaddoll Beetle (Dark/Insect/Flip/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1100/LV: 3) in my hand as Fusion Materials!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Savaris chanted once more.

"Twisted threads of corruption, imprison the sacred light within the eternal shadow and give birth to the sinister puppeteer manipulating the fallen beings! Fusion Summon! Come to me, Level 8! El Shaddoll Nephilim (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

The mechanical being with a sacred appearance and countless violet threads extending from its back appeared on Savaris's field.

"You brought out two Fusion Monsters at once…" Yugo narrowed his eyes. "Even if your personality stinks, you're strong, huh…?"

"When Shaddoll Beetle is sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, increasing the attack of all face-up "Shaddoll" Monsters I control by 600 (Shekhinaga ATK: 2600→3200, Nephilim ATK: 2800→3400)." Savaris said. "In addition, Falcon is Special Summoned from my Graveyard in face-down defense mode through its effect. Moreover, Nephilim's own effect activates, allowing me to send a "Shaddoll" card from my Deck to the Graveyard. I choose to send Shaddoll Beast, whose effect allows me to draw one card from my Deck. Now, battle! El Shaddoll Nephilim, destroy Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and finish him off! Tempest Thread!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Drift Maneuver!" Yugo shouted. "Through its effect, I can banish a "Speedroid" Monster from my Graveyard, in this case Taketonborg, in order to negate your attack and draw one card from my Deck!"

Clear Wing deftly evaded Nephilim's threads with graceful movements, emerging unscathed from the attack.

"In that case, El Shaddoll Shekhinaga will attack your Clear Wing!" Savaris exclaimed. "Crumbling Shell!"

"I banish White Reflection from my field in order to activate its effect!" Yugo stated. "Thanks to it, Clear Wing won't be destroyed by this battle and the battle damage will be halved!"

Several boulders started hovering around Shekhinaga following Savaris's order. Then, after making a small gesture, it sent them flying towards Clear Wing. Although a semi-transparent barrier shielded the dragon, Yugo wasn't so lucky since he was struck by several pieces of debris and was thrown off his D-Wheel.

Yugo – LP: 400→50

"I end my turn with this." Savaris said. "You may have survived this, but your Life Points are merely a candle in the wind. During my next turn, they will be extinguished completely and-hey, are you paying attention to me!?"

Savaris shouted at Yugo, who was fussing over his D-Wheel and checking whether it had any scratches on it, having paid no heed to Savaris's words apparently. Upon taking note of the elite's smoldering expression, Yugo turned to him.

"Did you say something?" Yugo asked. "Sorry, but checking whether mine and Rin's creation is unharmed takes precedence over listening to your insufferable boasts."

"What's so important about a worthless piece of machinery like this?" Savaris scoffed at Yugo's words. "There's nothing impressive or noteworthy about it, so why bother with it?"

"Worthless…you say?" For the first time in this Duel, Yugo looked truly angry. "This D-Wheel is proof of my bond with Rin, as well as the crystallization of our hopes and dreams for the future. We poured our heart and soul into it while building it, so I won't allow anyone to insult it, least of all a scumbag like you!"

"There you go again prattling about hopes and dreams." Savaris sneered. "You still don't understand that you can't accomplish anything merely by desiring it? If you want to obtain something, you have to grasp it with your own hands instead of waiting for someone to deliver it to you, just like how you Commons expected everything from Jack Atlas. Honestly, you people are truly pathetic."

"You really don't understand a single thing about us despite your observations." Yugo shook his head in exasperation. "The fact that merely hoping and dreaming is not enough, we understood that better than anyone else long ago. However—these feelings gave us the fortitude to survive while subjected to the harsh conditions of the slums! And they also gave us incentive to become stronger for the day when we had to give it our all against our enemies in order to seize the future! If you confused caution and patience with subservience, then you are truly an idiot. I'll make sure to correct your crooked way of thinking by beating you into a pulp! My turn! Draw! I summon the Tuner Monster Speedroid Master Spinner (Wind/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 400/LV: 1)!"

A child-like Monster holding two fidget spinners in its hands appeared on Yugo's field.

"I tune the Level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with the Level 1 Master Spinner!" As Clear Wing turned into seven stars and Master Spinner turned into a single ring surrounding them, Yugo chanted. "Spread those wings shining with sacred light and strike down your enemies with your radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

The dragon whose wings and part of its armor were made out of crystal appeared on Yugo's field, letting out a sonorous roar.

"Your dragon evolved?" Savaris narrowed his eyes at the sight of the new Monster. "It looks like this turn will decide the outcome of this Duel. Well then, let's settle this!"

"That's just what I wanted!" Yugo exclaimed. "Battle! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, attack El Shaddoll Shekhinaga! And at this moment, Crystal Wing's effect activates! When this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher Monster, it gains attack equal to that Monster's attack during damage calculation only!"

"Not good enough!" Savaris shouted. "I activate Shekhinaga's effect! Since I have a "Shaddoll" card in my hand, in this case El Shaddoll Fusion, I can negate the activation of your Special Summoned Monster's effect and destroy it by discarding it! Void Decree!"

"Crystal Wing's second effect activates!" Yugo declared. "Once during either player's turn, when an opponent's Monster activates its effect, I can negate that effect, destroy that Monster and have Crystal Wing gain attack equal to the Monster's original attack until the End Phase! Interfere Refraction!"

A wave of pure white light erupted from Crystal Wing's wings, piercing through Shekhinaga and destroying it.

(Crystal Wing ATK: 3000→5600)

"Since Shekhinaga was destroyed, its effect activates, allowing me to add a "Shaddoll" Spell or Trap Card from my Graveyard to my hand." Savaris said. "I choose to add Shaddoll Fusion."

"Since Shekhinaga was destroyed, I will switch the target of my attack to your Nephilim!" Yugo pointed at Savaris's Monster. "And due to its effect, Crystal Wing's attack increases once again (Crystal Wing ATK: 5600→9200)! Take that abominable puppet down, Crystal Wing!"

"You fool." Savaris let out a savage smile. "Nephilim's effect activates! When this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned Monster, I can destroy that Monster at the start of the damage step! And since you already used your dragon's effect to negate Shekhinaga's effect, you cannot defend against this move! Crush his final, pathetic hope, Nephilim! Unholy Deliverance!"

The threads extending from Nephilim's back lit up and shot forward, aiming for Crystal Wing. However, Yugo looked unperturbed as he merely smirked.

"Sorry, but our light of hope won't be extinguished so easily!" Yugo stated with a confident expression. "Due to the effect of Master Spinner, Crystal Wing cannot be destroyed by card effects once during either player's turn! As such, Nephilim's destruction effect is negated!"

"What did you say!?" Savaris cried out upon seeing Crystal Wing swiping away Nephilim's threads with its tail. "Damn you! How could a simpleton like you plan things that far!?"

"I didn't plan anything." Yugo responded. "I simply trusted my Deck and looked for a single opening to break through this desperate pinch. Now, it's time for you to experience the true strength of the Commons you looked down upon! Go, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon! Destroy El Shaddoll Nephilim! Crystallos Edge of Gale!"

Crystal Wing shot upwards, an aura of light surrounding it, and, immediately afterwards, charged at Nephilim, tearing through it and sending Savaris flying backwards due to the ensuing explosion.

Savaris – LP: 600→0

Yugo: WIN

[Commander Savaris!]

The remaining members of the Juvenile Corps cried out upon seeing their leader being soundly defeated by Yugo and falling into the ground unconscious.

"Damn, we're at a severe disadvantage as things stand!" One of the Juvenile Corps members shouted. "Everyone, pull back! We're retreating from here at once!"

Following that command, one Academia soldier threw a flash grenade, generating a powerful radiance that temporarily blinded Yugo, Yuzu, Asuka and the You Show students. When the light died down, all of Academia's troops had disappeared.

"Oi, get back here, you bastard!" Yugo shouted towards the sky with a furious expression on his face. "We had a deal! Tell me where Rin is!"

"Yugo?" Yuzu cautiously approached the raging youth. "You are Yugo, aren't you? What are you doing here?"

"…Yuzu?" The sight of the pink-haired girl snapped Yugo out of his tantrum as he gazed at her with a vacant look on his face before he broke into a smile. "Yuzu! You're alive after all! Man, I'm so glad to see you're alright! Yuzu!"

"You're way too close!"

Yugo rushed to hug Yuzu with tears running from his eyes, only to be mercilessly struck by Yuzu's harisen, which sent him crashing on the ground.

"That ruthless way of greeting…ah, there's no doubt that you're truly Yuzu." Yugo said as he rubbed the newly formed bump on his head. "I thought that bastard Sergey sent you to heaven prematurely after that awful Duel. Thankfully, it appears that wasn't the case."

"You know this boy, Yuzu?" Asuka cut in from the side. "Who is he?"

"He's Yugo, a Duelist from the Synchro Dimension." Yuzu replied. "He's an ally, so there' no need to worry about him. I'm curious though as to how you ended up in the Fusion Dimension."

"That's what I'd like to know as well…" Yugo sighed. "The last thing I remember is the Duel I had against that grinning bastard alongside Yukio. After that…everything went black, and once I regained consciousness, I found myself in some remote village in this dimension. While wandering around aimlessly, I was chased around by some guys who thought I was an escaping student or something like that. After beating them, I learned of Academia's general location and rushed here while hoping to find some more clues regarding Rin's whereabouts. And the rest is history."

"I see." Asuka said with a smile. "In any case, you have my gratitude. Your impeccable timing saved us from the hopeless predicament we found ourselves in. Truly, thank you."

"No problem." Yugo gave Asuka a thumbs-up. "But what about you, Yuzu? How come you're here as well?"

"How about we have this discussion back at You Show?" Yuzu suggested. "We're quite exposed out here in the open, and I'm no mood to be ambushed once again."

"Right you are." Asuka nodded. "Let's go, everyone. We have to report to Sakaki-sensei about what happened today…and plan what we should do regarding our future."

[Right!]

And with that, the members of You Show Duel School, accompanied by Yugo, quickly left the scene, leaving behind the wreckage caused by their battle…

* * *

 _Back at You Show Duel School…_

"So that's what happened, huh…?"

Sakaki Yusho, the former champion of Maiami City and current Principal of the Fusion Dimension's You Show Duel School, showed a troubled expression upon hearing the news about Academia's ambush that resulted in several of his students being carded.

"I'm terribly sorry, Principal." Asuka lowered her head with a dejected expression on her face. "Because of my incompetence, we lost several of our students in what was supposed to be a routine supply run. The responsibility for this blunder lies solely with me."

"Don't beat yourself up, Asuka." Yusho let out a small smile. "No-one else could have done anything more in that situation. Moreover, you should feel proud of the fact that you managed to save as many people as you did. If you, Yuzu and Yugo over there hadn't done the best you could, the casualties would have been even more severe."

"Thank you for your kind words." Asuka said, but then her expression darkened. "Still, the fact that the fate of several of our students is unknown is a cause for grave concern. If Academia has captured them, there's a big chance they might discover the location of our hideout through interrogating them and launch an assault we won't be able to repel them this time. That's why we have to seize the initiative by acting first."

"Not only that, but the more we wait, the more the number of victims increases, Uncle." Yuzu chimed in. "If we want to put a stop to Academia's plans, we have to act now before it's too late."

"And we must hurry up and save Rin and that other girl from their clutches as well." Yugo added. "I don't know why, but it sounds like they play an important part in Academia's schemes. That's all the more reason why we must rescue them as soon as possible!"

"It's shocking how much you resemble my son in both looks and attitude…" Yusho chuckled before becoming serious. "I have heard all of your thoughts loud and clear, and I agree with what you said as well. In order to stop this senseless war, we must make our move now. As such, once our preparations are complete, all of us will set out for Academia."

"All of us…you say?" Asuka seemed astonished. "Don't tell me…you're coming along as well, Sensei? But your injury is—"

"That doesn't matter." Yusho spoke with a resolute attitude. "What sort of teacher would I be if I sent my precious students out to battle while I cowered behind in our school? Plus, Akaba Leo and I used to be research partners while he was developing the Real Solid Vision System. If I can just talk to him in person, I'm sure I can make him listen to reason and put an end to this madness."

"That sounds unlikely, but it doesn't hurt to try, I guess." Yuzu said. "So, I guess our future course of action is decided then. We're heading to Academia in order to put an end to this Dimensional War for good!"

"Alright!" Yugo cheered. "Wait for me, Rin! I'm definitely going to bring you back home without fail!"

"I see both of you are pumped up for this." Asuka smiled upon seeing Yugo and Yuzu's energetic responses. "Well then, let us be off then. We have much to do in order to prepare for invading Academia."

The three youths exited the Principal's office, leaving Yusho behind. As he turned his gaze to the ceiling, Yusho pulled out a card from his pocket, which was revealed to be Binding Swords of Impact, and stared at it with a wistful look on his face.

"Just what happened to you, Leo…?" Yusho muttered. "Even though you developed Real Solid Vision due to your earnest desire to make Dueling even more enjoyable, why did you start a war with the intent to subjugate all dimensions now? While I can't understand your reasons, I will definetly stop you for everyone's sake."

Yusho declared thus while gazing at the card he had received from Leo as a gift so long ago…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Academia…_

"It looks like the operation to capture Hiiragi Yuzu ended in a fiasco due to outside interference once again. I'm starting to rapidly lose faith in my elites due to all these repeated slip-ups."

Leo remarked with a severe expression on his face while addressing Barrett, who was kneeling before him in his chambers.

"My deepest apologies, Professor." Barrett said with his head lowered. "Seeing as I'm also included in the group of people who disappointed you, I cannot properly express my chagrin at failing to carry out your order of capturing Serena-sama and Hiiragi Yuzu during the mission at the Synchro Dimension."

"The blame there does not rest entirely on your shoulders, since Roget's betrayal threw an unexpected wrench in our plans." Leo stated. "As such, I'm willing to overlook that failure and give you another chance to prove your worth."

"Thank you very much, Professor." Barrett responded. "I definetly won't fail you this time. I take it that my mission is to capture Hiiragi Yuzu?"

"That won't be necessary." Leo unexpectedly said. "Now that she's in the Fusion Dimension, it's only a matter of time until we acquire her. No, what I'm more concerned about is the existence of the Lancers, who've become a detriment to our plans more times than I would like. Slight as it is, there's always a chance they might prevent the completion of the Arc Area Project, something which could spell certain disaster. As such, it's imperative that they're dealt with as soon as possible, especially now that a part of the group has split off and is currently in the Xyz Dimension. That is a chance we must advantage of to the fullest."

"In that case, please give me command of the Obelisk Force, Professor." Barrett requested. "I'll make sure to destroy every last one of them with their aid."

"I no longer have any expectations of the Obelisk Force when it comes to the Lancers." Leo snorted. "They've been defeated far too many times by them after all, to the point where they're just a minor distraction for the Lancers now. No, since Academia's blades have proven useless against the lances my son has assembled, perhaps the assassin's dagger will do the trick instead."

Barrett flinched at that moment upon sensing several presences suddenly appearing behind him. Turning sharply on his heels, he came face-to-face with ten individuals clad in black garments reminiscent of ninjas and wearing featureless white masks on their faces. The only trait distinguishing them from one another were the nail-shaped ornaments covering their fingers, with each of them wearing their ornament in a different finger and each of the ornaments having a different color from the rest.

"It can't be…the Talons…?" Barrett said with a slight tremor in his voice. "The Special Operations unit reporting directly to the Professor alone? Have things really reached the point where we need to deploy them?"

"Oi, oi, can't you see I'm also present as well?" A new voice interjected. "That's awfully cold of you, Captain Barrett."

The newcomer who walked inside the throne chamber was a man wearing a black uniform with several green gems embedded on it, a grey cape with oversized shoulder pauldrons underneath it and a hood covering his head, a red scarf, crimson bracers and iron gloves. His face was concealed by a black, featureless mask and a small, grey muffler surrounding its bottom half, while his entire body gave off an eerie feeling.

"You're here, Amnael." Leo turned to the masked individual. "I'm sorry for sending you out so soon after your last assignment, but it looks like your strength and that of your subordinates is needed once more."

"There is no need to apologize, Professor." Amnael bowed to Leo. "This body, this soul, everything is for the sake of Academia and the Arc Area Project. You may use us as you will until the day we turn to dust."

"...Your loyalty is commendable as always." Leo said after a small pause. "In any case, Barrett, I'll have you work with Amnael and his Talons for this one. You may also select a number of Obelisk Force members to accompany you. Then, when the time comes, you'll discreetly slip into the Xyz Dimension."

"Discreetly?" Barrett raised his eyebrow at this. "Shouldn't we join forces with Commander Edo and the rest in order to take down the Lancers together?"

"No, since Edo seems adamant on dealing with the Lancers on his own, I'll give him the chance to destroy them with his own hands and prove his worth as he wishes." Leo responded. "However, if both he and the Tyler sisters fail to take them down, it falls on you to deal with them—by making the necessary preparations to execute Operation Ragnarok."

"What!?" Barrett cried out in shock. "But if we do that, the lives of everyone there, including our men, will be—!"

"There's no other way." Leo cut Barrett off with a serious expression on his face. "We've already sacrificed too much while pursuing our ideal utopia, so failure is no longer an option. We simply cannot stumble so late in the game. The Lancers must be destroyed by any means necessary before the bomb they carry in their midst goes off and results in the destruction of the world."

"The world's…destruction?" Barrett seemed perplexed. "What are you going on about, Professor?"

"Such trivialities don't matter." Amnael said. "We have our orders, so it's our duty as soldiers to carry them out no matter how cruel or heartless they might seem. You, of all people, should know that, Barrett. Or have you forgotten the merciless reality of war?"

"…There's no way I would ever forget this." Barrett said after a short pause. "Very well. Everything shall be done as you command, Professor."

"Good." Leo said. "Then, next is—"

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to everyone present, Gerard was observing the meeting through the security cameras installed in the throne room after hacking into them.

"It looks like…the Professor is finally getting serious…" Gerard remarked. "To think…that he'd go as far…as to give the OK for Operation Ragnarok to start… If that happens…"

"If that happens, then we won't get the chance to give some well-deserved payback to that obnoxious guy who humiliated us, right?"

Turning his head around, Gerard saw Savaris standing behind him with a wide grin on his face.

"You know…it's awful manners…to sneak into someone's room like that…" Gerard said. "People might brand you…as a pervert…"

"People might also say that a soldier spying into a clandestine meeting involving his superior officer can be constituted as an act of treason." Savaris retorted. "Honestly though, I'm surprised that you, the embodiment of sloth, actually took the trouble of hacking into Academia's systems in order to spy on the meeting. That's a bit out of character for you."

"I can't really…refute that…" Gerard showed a sheepish smile. "It's just…that I was desperate for information…regarding the Lancers…and our mutual 'friend'… However…this is much more…than I expected…"

"That's true." Savaris rubbed his chin. "The Professor must be getting quite desperate if he's chosen to resort to such extreme means. Therefore, we need to hurry up if we want to accomplish our mutual goal. Fortunately, I have secured a couple of teleportation devices from the good Doktor's lab that will enable us to reach Heartland undetected. Moreover, I paid a visit to our Card Design Department, and came back with some interesting spoils."

Upon saying so, Savaris opened the small case he was holding, causing Gerard's eyes to open wide upon seeing its contents.

"You certainly…have been quite busy…despite regaining consciousness only a short while ago…" Gerard smirked. "Furthermore…you are planning to go against orders and regulations…by heading to Heartland without authorization… It looks like…I'm not the only one…who's acting out of character… Or should I say…that you're showing your true colors…?"

"Like they say, it's better to ask for forgiveness rather than permission." Savaris let out a sly smile. "If we succeed in taking down our target, the Professor will surely turn a blind eye in this little act of insubordination. Even if he doesn't, both you and I won't be able to rest until we pay back the Duelist who dealt us our first crushing defeats on the battlefield. Don't you think so as well, Gerard?"

"That's right…Savaris…" Gerard said with a dark expression matching that of his fellow elite's. "As the first step towards restoring our honor…and for the sake of Academia's noble goal…we must destroy Tachibana Yukio no matter what…"

* * *

Card Corner

 **Predator Plants Nemexias Hyena**

ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200, LV: 4

Dark/Plant/Effect

Monster Effect: If your opponent controls a Monster with a Predator Counter on it, you can Special Summon this card from your hand and inflict 400 points of damage to them for every Predator Counter on the field. During either player's turn, if an opponent's Monster would activate its effect while this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish it to negate the activation and that Monster's effects until the End Phase.

 **Predator Plants Archaeamphora Cerberus**

ATK: 2600, DEF: 1800, LV: 8

Dark/Plant/Fusion/Effect

2 "Predator Plants" Monsters or 1 "Predator Plants" Monster and 1 Monster your opponent controls with a Predator Counter on it

Monster Effect: You can Fusion Summon this card from your Extra Deck by sending the above cards from the field to the Graveyard (you do not use Fusion). If this card was Fusion Summoned by using a non-"Predator Plants" Monster as material, it gains half that Monster's attack. Once per turn, you can activate one of the following effects.

-Place one Predator Counter on a face-up Monster your opponent controls. Monsters with Predator Counters have their Levels become 1 if they're Level 2 or higher.

-Remove two Predator Counters from your opponent's Monsters; until the End Phase, halve the ATK of your opponent's Monsters.

-Remove three Predator Counters from Monsters your opponent controls; destroy all Monsters on your opponent's side of the field. This card cannot attack on the turn you used this effect.

 **Heavy Mech Support Container**

ATK: 500, DEF: 1400, LV: 4

Light/Machine/Union/Effect

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can either equip this card from your field to a Monster you control or unequip it to Special Summon it to your field. A Monster equipped with this card gains attack equal to its Level x 100, also if that Monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect you can destroy this card instead. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to Special Summon a Union Monster from your banish zone. That Monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects until the End Phase.

 **D-Duplicate Drake**

ATK: 1600, DEF: 2000, LV: 5

Light/Machine/Union/Effect

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can either equip this card from your field to a Monster you control or unequip it to Special Summon it to your field. While this card is on the Monster Zone, you can target one Union Monster in your Graveyard or banish zone and replace this card's name with that Monster's name until the End Phase. While this card is equipped to a Monster, you can target one other Union Monster on the field and replace this effect with that Monster's effects until the End Phase. If the equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect you can destroy this card instead. If this card is sent to the Graveyard due to a card effect other than its own, draw one card from your Deck.

 **Speedroid Surprise Crane**

ATK: 1400, DEF: 300, LV: 4

Wind/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: If you control a Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is summoned successfully, you can target one Wind-attribute Tuner Monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it, but take damage equal to its ATK. During either player's turn, you can banish this card from your Graveyard along with a Monster from your field; halve the next instance of damage you receive.

 **Highspeedroid Rubik Sky Fighter**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 1300, LV: 6

Wind/Machine/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters

Monster Effect: Once during either player's turn, you can change this card's battle position. While this card is in attack position and battles an opponent's Monster reduce that Monster's ATK by 300 for every face-up "Speedroid" Monster you control until the Battle Phase's end. While this card is in defense position, it cannot be destroyed by battle.

 **Shaddoll Viper**

ATK: 400, DEF: 1600, LV: 4

Dark/Reptile/Flip/Effect

Monster Effect: When this card is flipped face-up, target one Monster on your opponent's side of the field; that Monster's effects are negated and it cannot declare an attack as long as it remains face-up on the field. If this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, you can target one Monster you control; it's unaffected by your opponent's card effects until the End Phase.

 **El Shaddoll Ophiuchus**

ATK: 2600, DEF: 1750, LV: 7

Earth/Reptile/Fusion/Effect

1 "Shaddoll" Monster + 1 EARTH Monster

Monster Effect: Must first be Fusion Summoned. When this card destroys an opponent's Special Summoned Monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row. If this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can target one "Shaddoll" Spell/Trap Card in your Graveyard and add it to your hand.

 **Speedroid Evil-Eye Dice**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000, LV: 3

Wind/Machine/Tuner/Effect

Monster Effect: You can target one Synchro Monster you control; reduce its Level by 1 and Special Summon this card. If you would receive a direct attack while this card is in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon it in attack position and destroy the attacking Monster, but banish it when it leaves the field.

 **El Shaddoll Shamash**

ATK: 3200, DEF: 2800, LV: 10

Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect

1 "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster + 1 LIGHT Monster

Monster Effect: This card can also be Fusion Summoned from the Extra Deck by revealing a "Shaddoll Fusion" card in your hand and sending the appropriate materials from your hand and/or field to the Graveyard (these Monsters are treated as having being sent to the Graveyard through a card effect). This card cannot be destroyed by battle with your opponent's Special Summoned Monsters, and is also unaffected by their effects. Each time your opponent Special Summons a Monster, inflict 500 points of damage to them. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon a "Shaddoll" Monster with an equal or lower Level than it from your Graveyard.

 **Shaddoll Beetle**

ATK: 1300, DEF: 1100, LV: 3

Dark/Insect/Flip/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is flipped face-up, reduce the ATK of an opponent's Monster by 1000. If this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, increase the attack of all face-up "Shaddoll" Monsters you control by 600.

 **Speedroid Master Spinner**

ATK: 200, DEF: 400, LV: 1

Wind/Machine/Tuner/Effect

Monster Effect: A Monster Synchro Summoned by using this card as material cannot be destroyed by card effects once during either player's turn.

 **Union Support**

Normal Spell Card

Banish a Fusion Monster from your Graveyard that was summoned by using Union Monsters as its materials; draw one card for each of these materials.

 **Identity Theft**

Normal Spell Card

Target one Monster on your field and one Monster in your hand, field, Graveyard or banish zone; replace the first target's name with the second target's name until the End Phase.

 **Predator Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Banish two "Predator Plants" Monsters from your Graveyard to Special Summon two Monsters from your opponent's Graveyard, with their names, types and attributes becoming the same as your banished Monsters. Immediately afterwards, perform a Fusion Summon by using these cards alone as Fusion Materials. The summoned Fusion Monster gains ATK equal to the combined original Levels of the Monsters used to Fusion Summon it x 100. If the Monster summoned by this card's effect is in your Graveyard, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to Special Summon that Monster with its effects negated. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect.

 **Thorn Carapace**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card to a Dark-attribute Fusion Monster you control; it gains 600 ATK, and whenever it destroys an opponent's Monster through battle, you can destroy a Spell/Trap Card on your opponent's side of the field. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish it to target a Monster your opponent controls and a Monster you control; the first target loses ATK equal to half the second target's ATK until the End Phase.

 **Miracle Union**

Normal Spell Card

Banish "A-to-Z" Fusion Monsters from your field and/or Graveyard in order to Special Summon an "A-to-Z" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions (this Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon).

 **Shaddoll Reincarnation**

Normal Spell Card

Target one Level 4 or lower "Shaddoll" Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and change its attribute into whatever attribute you wish. If that Monster is sent to the Graveyard through a card effect, the activation of its effects, if any, is negated.

 **Slip Stream**

Normal Spell Card

Target one Monster in your opponent's Graveyard and Special Summon it. Then, draw a number of cards according to the Level of that Monster.

-Level 1-4: Draw one card.

-Level 5-8: Draw two cards.

-Level 9-12: Draw three cards.

 **Highway of Dreams**

Normal Spell Card

Target one Monster you control. If it destroys an opponent's Monster, it can make a second attack on this turn's Battle Phase. Once during that Battle Phase, if the targeted Monster is targeted by a card effect, you can change the target of that effect to another appropriate card on the field.

 **Union Recovery**

Continuous Trap Card

Target one Union Monster in your banish zone; Special Summon it with its ATK and DEF being increased by 500 points and equip it with this card. If this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped Monster. If the equipped Monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

 **Union Recycling**

Normal Trap Card

Destroy a Union Monster equipped to a Monster you control; Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Union Monster from your Deck. If an "A-to-Z" Fusion Monster you control is destroyed, you can banish this card to Special Summon one of its materials from the banish zone.

 **Combination Defense**

Normal Trap Card

If you would receive battle damage, you can return one Union Monster from your Graveyard back to your hand in order to reduce that damage to 0.

 **Shadow Visage**

Continuous Trap Card

When you receive a direct attack, you can Special Summon this card a Monster with the same attribute, type, Level, ATK and DEF as the attacking Monster. If this card is destroyed, you can shuffle it back into your Deck.

 **Cross-Species Splicing**

Normal Trap Card

When you're about to perform a Fusion Summon, you can target one of the Fusion Materials and treat its attribute as any attribute you wish for that Fusion Summon.

 **Shaddoll Fadeout**

Normal Trap Card

If "Shaddoll" Monsters on your side of the field would be destroyed by a card effect, you can send a "Shaddoll" Monster from your Deck to the Graveyard to negate their destruction. If you would receive battle damage from a battle involving a "Shaddoll" Monster you control, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to halve the damage.

 **Speedroid Reassembly**

Normal Trap Card

Target one "Speedroid" Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it with its effects negated.

 **Tuner Dash**

Normal Trap Card

If you would receive a direct attack, you can Special Summon a Tuner Monster from your Graveyard.

 **White Reflection**

Continuous Trap Card

Target one Dragon-type Synchro Monster you control and equip this card to it. When it attacks an opponent's Monster with a higher ATK than it, negate that Monster's effects and add half of its ATK to the equipped Monster's ATK. If the equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, you can banish this card to negate the destruction and halve the battle damage you receive.

 **Deadly Thread**

Normal Trap Card

If you control a "Shaddoll" Monster, you can banish a "Shaddoll" card from your Graveyard in order to destroy a card on the field.

 **Drift Maneuver**

Normal Trap Card

When your opponent's Monster declares an attack, you can banish a "Speedroid" Monster from your Graveyard to negate the attack and draw one card from your Deck.

 **And that concludes chapter 28. Here, the main focus in the Duel department was Yuri and Yugo. I wrote a Duel with Yuri because I wanted to properly show off Starve Venom's power and introduce Greedy Venom a bit earlier on than scheduled. Regarding Yugo, I had him Duel against Savaris because his track record upon arriving to the Fusion Dimension wasn't that good. If I recall correctly, he only dueled three times against Apollo, Rin and Yuri, winning only the first Duel against this minor character, which is why I sought to improve his record a bit. Regarding returning characters, Amnael, the final Shadow Rider from GX, made an appearance here. He and his Talons will play a major part in the conclusion of the Xyz Dimension arc, which will be a bit more intense than in the anime. Finally, regarding the Duels, I changed the effect of Curse of the Shadow Prison a bit by making its attack-reduction effect apply in both the user's and the opponent's turn.**

 **Well, that's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Greetings, community. Dvdryms here with Chapter 29 (at long last). First off, in response to Yusaku's guest review, I'll say that, although it's an interesting idea to have Yukio duel VRAINS's protagonist in a special chapter, such a thing will have to wait for later if I decide to write it due to time constraints. And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 29 – March of the Emperor**

"Late! Commander Edo is late by one hour and forty-eight minutes for the scheduled briefing on the status of the Arc Area Project! Moreover, where on Earth are these accursed Tyler sisters!? At least Kaiser Ryo had the decency to report before heading out to fulfil his objective! If things keep going like this, we're going to fall even further behind schedule, and the Professor will scold me for sure!"

Inside the headquarters of Academia's forces in the Xyz Dimension, a man was complaining thus loudly, much to the amusement and irritation of the people present. Said man was short and thin, with red-brown hair styled in a bowl cut and brown eyes. He was dressed in a military uniform and was pacing around nervously while checking his old-fashioned pocket watch.

"Give it a rest already, Noroma." Koyo, who looked like he was playing some sort of game in one of the computers, spoke in a relaxed manner. "You should be well aware that trying to keep the Tyler sisters on a schedule is next to impossible. And as for having a meeting, what point is there to that? We all know nothing of importance has occurred ever since the Resistance and the Lancers' combined forces destroyed the Tower."

"First of all, my name is not Noroma!" The thin man exclaimed. "It's Noro Mamoru! Second of all, the opinions of a disgraced soldier have no bearing here! You and your sister should consider yourselves extremely lucky that you weren't dismissed from your position and were instead ordered to merely remain on standby here after your blunder. Not only did you fail to defeat two prominent members of the Lancers, you also allowed them to escape before the encirclement that would have surely trapped them was complete. As such, kindly keep your opinions to yourself, Hibiki Koyo."

"That's rich coming from a guy who hasn't contributed anything to the Arc Area Project apart from whining all the time about how we're not making progress fast enough." Midori retorted with an annoyed expression on her face. "A non-Duelist like you has no right to judge us, Noroma."

"It's Noro Mamoru!" Mamoru bellowed. "Cease using that stupid nickname the Tyler sisters gave me already! Moreover, you two should—"

"Enough." Amon, who was sitting on the commander's seat with a fed-up expression on his face, interjected at that moment. "Koyo, Midori, stop antagonizing Mamoru. And as for you Mamoru, leave the reprimanding and punishment of the subordinates to Edo and me. Now then, regarding the Tyler sisters, we should let them do as they wish. Much like hunting hounds, they operate the best when you point them at the direction of their prey and set them on it. Furthermore, seeing as Edo isn't present, I'll listen to your report and relay it to him later, Mamoru."

"As you wish, Vice-Commander Amon." Mamoru said as he straightened his back. "In that case, the first item in our agenda concerns the re-distribution of the troops who joined us from the now defunct Tower. According to my calculations, they should—"

And with that, Mamoru started droning on about several subjects of minor importance, causing most people present to start dozing off due to sheer boredom or weighing the pros and cons of committing suicide as a means of escape. As for Amon, he only pretended to pay attention to Mamoru's ramblings as his mind was occupied by a mysterious occurrence that had taken place not too long ago. While verifying the arrival of the Tyler sisters and Kaiser Ryo in the Xyz Dimension, Amon had taken note of two rogue signals that had entered Heartland by using Academia's tech and identification codes, but hadn't bothered to check in with the command center. On the contrary, they had done their utmost to conceal their presence from the systems monitoring entry and departure from Heartland by erasing the logs, and they would have probably got away with it if Amon's custom-made program hadn't picked up traces of the intruders.

 _I guess being too_ _cautious of even my own allies has paid off._ Amon chucked inwardly. _Since they knew the chinks in our security systems well enough to enter Heartland undetected, I can only assume they are members of Academia. However, that begs the question as to why they would feel the need to hide themselves and arrive in the Xyz Dimension in such a discreet manner? While the first signal indicates that a small amount of people arrived here, possibly two or three, the second signal suggests that a much larger group arrived shortly after the first one. I haven't received any notice about additional reinforcements being dispatched to aid us apart from the Tyler sisters, Kaiser Ryo and a few members of the Obelisk Force, so the whole thing screams suspicious._

Academia was a constant battleground where friend turned against friend in order to rise up higher in the ranks. Growing up as a Duelist in such a hostile environment, Amon had learned to question everything and always be vigilant even towards his own allies.

 _For some reason, I have a bad feeling about this…_ Amon thought as he absentmindedly turned his gaze to the ceiling, Mamoru's ramblings having become background noise to him long ago. _It can't be helped then. I'll have to dig around Academia's central database later and see what I can come up with. Even if the troops that arrived here have been dispatched for some sort of secret mission, I should be able to at least find some clues regarding their purpose here. And I really hope I'm mistaken regarding this nasty feeling I have…_

* * *

 _At the Duel Lodge…_

"Here you go. I hope today's meal is to your liking."

Sayaka said with a smile as she handed a steaming bowl to a Resistance member, who gratefully accepted it with a small smile on his face. Next to Sayaka, Serena was also handing meals to the various Resistance members scattered throughout the room.

Due to the large influx of liberated prisoners that had arrived at the Duel Lodge a few days back, both the members of the Clover Branch and the Lancers had their hands full while trying to care for the malnourished and injured former prisoners. Thankfully, their efforts had borne fruit as the Resistance members had started looking somewhat healthier than before. Still, it was way too soon for them to participate in any long-term, strenuous activities, putting Shun's plans for launching a counter-offensive against Academia on hold for now.

"Alright, with that, our rounds are over for today." Sayaka said as she wiped her brow. "Thanks for volunteering to help me out, Serena."

"Don't mention it." Serena let out a small smile, and then sighed. "It's the least we could do after all the mess Yukio made in the kitchen…"

"Ahahaha, that sure was a disaster of epic proportions…."

Both Sayaka and Serena let out nervous chuckles upon remembering the incident that had transpired not too long ago. It all started when, upon seeing Yukio sulking in a corner, Allen had approached him and asked him what was the matter, only to receive a surprising answer as Yukio had responded that he missed his favorite brand of homemade hot sauce. Taking pity on him due to his dejected state, Allen had suggested for Yukio to use the kitchen in order to recreate his favorite delicacy. Shortly after that scene, the fire alarms started sounding throughout the Duel Lodge, startling everyone. As the Lancers, Sayaka and Byron rushed to the kitchen, they found Allen passed out on the floor from the fumes in the midst of a colossal mess, while Yukio was cackling like a mad scientist as he gazed at a container holding something resembling radioactive material.

"Fufufu, the marvelous spicy taste has evolved once more!" Yukio had exclaimed with a beatific smile on his face. "Truly, the potential of mankind is limitless!"

"I wish you'd use that limitless potential for something other than wrecking our kitchen, Yukio-kun…" Byron had sighed while rubbing his temples at the sight of the ruined kitchen. "How on Earth are we going to clean this up in time for lunch?"

Fortunately, thanks to everyone's efforts, they had managed to fix most of the damages caused to the kitchen and serve lunch with only a minor delay. As for Yukio, he was currently being scolded by Byron for his recklessness, although Serena and Sayaka doubted that anything the leader of the Clover Branch was saying got to him since he was still wearing an idiotic grin on his face even while Byron reprimanded him.

"It's really too bad we can't weaponize that hot sauce of his." Serena said. "We'd have a weapon of mass destruction on our hands that could potentially end this war within a week or less."

"After seeing what the smell alone did to Allen, I can't really refute that." Sayaka said with a small chuckle. "Yukio-san must have some pretty strange taste buds if he actually enjoys that concoction."

"Indeed." Serena let out a small smile. "But more importantly, it seems like you are finally able to speak in a more relaxed manner to me, Sayaka. Not too long ago, you would have avoided me completely or stutter while responding to me."

"A-ah, I'm really sorry about that." Sayaka rubbed her neck in a nervous manner. "It's just that…you resemble Ruri so much that I didn't know how to act around you. But after spending time together with you…I got to realize that you're an entirely different person even though you share the same face with her. For starters, while Ruri is gentle and a well-mannered lady, you act more like a tomboy, Serena."

"I really don't know how I should respond to that…" Serena had a confused expression on her face. "I'll just say it's good that you see me for who I am and leave it at that."

"By the way…I've been meaning to ask you this for some time…but it's a bit embarrassing…" Sayaka started fidgeting. "You and Yukio-san…what is the relationship between you two? I'm just a bit curious…if you two are boyfriend and girlfriend like Yuto and Ruri, that's all. Ah, of course, you don't need to answer that if you feel I'm being too intrusive!"

"Boyfriend…?" Serena wondered. "Well, he's a boy and he's my friend, so doesn't that make him my boyfriend? And since I'm a girl and his friend, I suppose that makes me his girlfriend."

"…Eh?" Sayaka's expression became vacant for a moment. "You can't be serious… Then, would you consider Yuya, Shun or the other guys in your group as boyfriends as well, Serena?"

"I would say yes, but from your tone, it's safe to assume that our definition of the word 'boyfriend' is different." Serena reasoned. "In that case, do you mind explaining things a bit more to me?"

"Well…" Sayaka hesitated a bit before speaking. "Do you…do you view Yukio-san as more than a simple friend, Serena? Judging from the way you look at him…I can't help but wonder if you have feelings of…of love towards him…"

"Feelings…of love…" Serena frowned. "What exactly do you mean by that, Sayaka? And before you gawk at me like Yukio does sometimes when I say something, I should remind you that I spent a great chunk of my life in Academia, and am therefore unfamiliar with a lot of concepts that the rest of you take for granted."

"Clearly that appears to be the case…but the degree of your ignorance is still shocking…" Sayaka muttered. "Honestly, I'm not that experienced with such things apart from observing Yuto and Ruri from time to time, so I don't know if I can put it into words very well. But I think…being in love with someone means cherishing that person above everyone else, to the point where you would risk your life for them, always having them in your thoughts and wanting to be next to them for the rest of your life…"

"Even if you say all that, I'm not sure how to respond…" Serena said, sounding somewhat awkward. "Truth be told, I'm not really sure if I've ever experienced such complicated emotions regarding Yukio or anyone else for that matter… What about you, Sayaka? Have you ever encountered such a person?"

"No, I haven't…" Sayaka spoke with a crestfallen expression. "And besides…who would want to form a relationship with a girl like me who let her best friend be taken without a fight? Even if Shun doesn't blame me for it, I—"

"Are you still on about that?" Serena let out an exasperated sigh. "You really like punishing yourself about things that are beyond your control, huh? Like I said before, if you had fought at that time, you would have merely been carded without having accomplished anything, so stop beating yourself up over it."

"But!" Sayaka insisted. "If I had been stronger back then, I would have been able to save Ruri! Not only that, I would have been able to contribute more if I could fight like Allen, Shun, Yuto, Kaito and the others! But even though I'm a skilled Duelist…I'm a failure as a Duel Soldier because I'm scared of the battlefield. I…just can't bring myself to Duel like the rest of the Resistance and that fills me with chagrin… I…hate being so useless…"

"If it was the me from a few weeks ago, I would have scolded you for your attitude being unbefitting of a Duel Soldier." Serena said with a small smile. "However, my experiences with the Lancers have shown me that there are many kinds of strength out there, as well as that there are no useless people just like how there are no useless cards. If you don't have the disposition of a warrior, that's alright. But instead of lamenting your powerlessness, why don't you instead try to focus on what you can do to assist us in our battle against Academia?"

"What…I can do…" Sayaka muttered, and then her expression became resolute. "…That's right, even the weak me should be able to do something for all of you and for Heartland. Thank you, Serena. Heh, it appears you have more in common with Ruri than I thought."

After saying that with a wide smile on her face, Sayaka exited the room in an apparent hurry, leaving Serena behind.

"Love…huh?"

Thinking back to her conversation with Sayaka about the complex emotions one felt when they were in love, Serena grabbed her chest as her thoughts turned to the silver-haired youth that occupied her attention so much lately. It was true that whenever she thought of Yukio, her heart felt like it was constricted for some reason, but that feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant. Quite the opposite in fact. While pondering whether Sayaka's words applied here as well, Serena's ruminations were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Allen, who looked extremely agitated.

"Damn, Sayaka isn't here either…" Allen said while looking around before taking notice of Serena. "Have you seen Sayaka, Serena? I've been looking for her all over the Duel Lodge, but she's nowhere to be found. Do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

"She was here several minutes ago, but she left the room in a rush." Serena said. "Unfortunately, I haven't seen her since then. Do you think she might have headed towards the city?"

"I really hope that's not the case." Byron, who entered the room behind Allen alongside Yuya, Yukio, Shun, Gongenzaka and Sawatari, said. "Academia's forces have been quite active as of recent, so going out at such a time is an extremely risky venture. If Sayaka is indeed wandering Heartland for some inexplicable reason, we must bring her back at once before she runs into trouble."

"But if she indeed went out of the Duel Lodge, wouldn't the security system have notified us?" Shun pointed out. "The cameras or the sensors you installed should have picked her up."

"Unfortunately, our security system is pretty rudimentary due to lack of resources and time." Byron admitted. "For someone like Sayaka, who is familiar with its weak points, it would be quite easy to slip out without being noticed."

"Regardless of how she accomplished this feat, it doesn't change what we have to do." Yuya said. "Since she can't have got very far, we should head out and split up in order to search for her at once."

"Indeed, but we also can't leave the Duel Lodge completely unprotected." Shun turned his gaze to one of the rooms housing the convalescing Resistance members in the distance. "We have too many wounded comrades that can't defend themselves and will be easy pickings if Academia happens to assault our base while we're gone. As such, at least two people should stay behind to protect the Duel Lodge. Yukio, Serena, I'll leave that task to you."

"You want me to stay here!?" Serena shouted. "Don't joke with me, Kurosaki! Anyone can see that I'll be more useful out there searching for Sayaka! If you run into Academia's troops, my Duel skills will be indispensable against them!"

"I have to agree with Serena here." Yukio spoke in a calmer manner. "I understand your concerns, but aren't they a bit too excessive? Academia has failed to discover the Resistance's hideout for all this time, so the people here are in much less danger compared to Sayaka. …Or is this payback for the kitchen I ruined? I already had to sit in seiza for three hours straight, so isn't that enough in terms of repentance?"

"That has nothing to do with it." Shun's expression darkened immediately afterwards. "It's just…I cannot shake off this sudden feeling of foreboding I have. And I know how skilled you two are, which is why I'll feel more reassured knowing that you're defending this place from any…uninvited guests so to speak."

"…Alright then, I suppose I can humor you just this once." Yukio eventually said upon noticing that Shun seemed truly concerned. "We'll hold the fort while you lot are out, so make sure to bring Sayaka back unharmed. Oh, and make sure Sawatari doesn't do anything stupid like usual to make the situation even worse than it is."

"Why are you singling me out specifically, Tachibana!?" Sawatari complained. "Honestly, those little jibes of yours are starting to get really old. I'm amazed that you've kept this joke up for as long as you have."

"And I'm amazed that you still think I'm joking after all this time we've spent together." Yukio spoke with a deadpan expression on his face before turning to Serena. "In any case, since this is a serious request from our comrade, you don't have any problems with sitting this one out, do you, Serena?"

"…I'm still dissatisfied, but I understand that you're worried about your comrades' well-being, Kurosaki." Serena said with a reluctant tone. "Therefore, I shall also remain here. However, you had best return quickly along with Sayaka; otherwise, I can't promise that I won't go after you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Shun let out a small smile. "Alright, everyone, let's head out at once!"

[Right!]

"One moment please." Byron suddenly spoke. "Before you go, I have something for all of you."

Placing a small briefcase he was holding on a nearby table, Byron proceeded to open it after inputting a password in its electronic lock, revealing several cards inside it.

"These are some new cards I made for all of you after studying your Decks and analyzing records of your previous battles from your Duel Disks." Byron explained upon seeing everyone's quizzical looks. "With our fight against Academia intensifying, I thought it would be best for you to strengthen your Decks by adding these cards to them. If you utilize them properly, you should be able to further evolve as Duelists and surpass your current limits. My only regret is that I wasn't able to prepare more for everyone."

"No, this is already more than enough." Gongenzaka said. "You have my gratitude, Byron-san. I, the man Gongenzaka, swear to use this new power you have bestowed upon us in order to bring a swift end to this war."

"If you can accomplish that feat, I cannot ask for anything more." Byron said. "Everyone, be extra careful out there today. I don't know what it could be, but all signs indicate that Academia is planning something big. Make sure to bring Sayaka back as quickly as possible so that we can start devising countermeasures against our foes."

After nodding, Shun, Yuya, Gongenzaka, Sawatari and Allen dashed outside, leaving Byron, Yukio and Serena behind.

"My apologies for being stuck here with this old man." Byron rubbed his head with a sheepish smile. "If I wasn't so out of practice in regards to dueling, I would feel confident about protecting this place on my own, and you wouldn't have to remain behind while fretting over your friends."

"First of all, you're not that old, Byron-san." Yukio replied. "And second, I, at least, am not particularly worried about them. They can all handle themselves, so it should be fine."

"Let us hope so." Byron said. "Well, I'll be in my laboratory if you need anything. Hopefully, I can track down Sayaka's Duel Disk signal and aid everyone else in finding her."

However, just as Byron turned around to leave, his Duel Disk started ringing with a shrill sound. Upon taking a look at it, his expression quickly turned grave, something that didn't go unnoticed by Yukio and Serena. Both of them tensed up in reflex, sensing that something had happened.

"Oh, dear…" Byron frowned. "It appears Shun's bad feeling wasn't unfounded after all. But to think the enemy would choose such timing to attack… Was it an unlucky coincidence or a devious plot…?"

"What's going on, Byron-san?" Serena asked the scientist in an agitated tone. "Is it the enemy? Have they discovered us? Are we under attack? What are their numbers?"

"One question at a time please." Byron said while observing a holographic projection that had appeared on his Duel Disk. "Judging from the fact that the proximity sensors indicate our perimeter was just breached, it appears that the enemy has indeed found us. What's curious is that while only two hostiles are registering on the sensors, no bio-signs can be detected from one of them. I'm putting them on the screen now."

Two images appeared following Byron's words, with one of them depicting an armored individual that resembled a battle droid from a sci-fi movie of old. Upon seeing the person depicted in the second image however, Serena let out a strangled gasp.

"Kaiser Ryo…?" Serena regarded the black-clothed man with a fearful expression on her face. "What on Earth is he doing here in this dimension…?"

Needless to say, Yukio was surprised by Serena's unexpected reaction. Usually, she had a fearless attitude that led her to charge forward and confront their enemies head-first without regard for the consequences. However, the way she was trembling right now at the sight of the blue-haired individual walking through the forest surrounding the Duel Lodge in a casual pace indicated that their current foe was an extremely dangerous one.

"Judging from the stunned look on your face, I assume you know this guy." Yukio pointed at the image of the youth. "But why do you seem so afraid of him?"

"Of course I know him." Serena said. "There's not a single soul in Academia who doesn't know this man and doesn't have a healthy amount of respect and fear for him. That's Marufuji Ryo, Academia's strongest Duelist. He was given the nickname 'Kaiser' due to his peerless skill that allowed him to stand at the top uncontested for all these years ever since he was formally recognized as the strongest. However, precisely because of that, he's rarely sent out unless the mission is of the utmost importance to the Professor or has a high level of difficulty. That's why I can't help but wonder what he's doing here."

"Isn't that obvious?" Yukio said. "It's already been established that you and the other girls resembling you play a major part in Akaba Leo's schemes, so he must have been ordered to retrieve you once Academia found out you were here. Or perhaps he was sent here to snuff out the last remnants of the Resistance after that stunt we pulled."

"If this is supposed to be retribution for destroying the Tower, it's way too much…" Byron let out a humorless laugh. "I'm also familiar with Marufuji Ryo. During the initial stages of the invasion, he crushed numerous Duelists belonging to the Diamond Branch and was mostly responsible for its annihilation, leading to several people calling him the 'Scourge of Diamond'. My own son, Chris, fought against him once and barely escaped with his life due to sheer luck. Needless to say, his name has become synonymous with fear and despair for most Resistance Duelists."

"OK, so he's a downright terrifying and powerful fellow." Yukio said as he started at Ryo's image. "Good to know. What about the other fellow? Do we have any information on that thing?"

"Like I said, the sensors indicate that no biological signs can be detected from the second intruder." Byron pressed a button on his Duel Disk, causing the image to zoom on the form of the mysterious assailant. "Instead, scans show that the entity in question is comprised entirely of mechanical parts, which leads me to the conclusion that it's probably a humanoid-shaped machine with a Duel AI installed in it."

"So Academia has now deployed robot Duelists against us." Serena seemed disgusted. "That's really insulting and pathetic at the same time. Do they really think such toys can substitute a flesh-and-blood Duelist? If so, I'll be sure to show them the error of their ways by smashing that tin can to pieces."

"While I understand your feelings of indignation, we should focus on escaping from this bind first." Byron said. "Our first priority is to safeguard the lives of the Resistance members currently residing here. There are two paths that lead from the Duel Lodge to Heartland, but Kaiser and the robot are advancing through them towards our location, meaning we can't use them in order to retreat. We could try to break through using our superior numbers, but several of the Resistance members are still in no condition to fight so that's not a viable option, especially if this turns out to be a trap and more Academia members are lying in ambush. Furthermore, the large number of non-combatants taking refuge here will slow us down during the escape attempt if we do get past Academia's forces, leaving us vulnerable to further attacks."

"However, a smart and thorough guy like you must have accounted for this possibility, right?" Yukio let out a sly smile. "Why, I'd bet my Duel Disk that you've probably prepared an escape passage that will enable everyone to escape from the Duel Lodge undetected."

"Your guess is spot-on, Yukio-kun." Byron also smiled. "There is indeed a hidden underground passage that leads away from the Duel Lodge and into a temporary hideout. However, the problem is that we have too many people to evacuate, with some of them being injured to boot, and too little time to do so. Therefore, it's imperative to at least stall Kaiser and his companion while the citizens and the Resistance members retreat through the passage."

"Say no more, Byron-san." Yukio turned to Serena. "It looks like we're up, Serena. You and I will have to entertain our guests while Byron-san completes the evacuation."

"Right you are." Serena nodded. "Although I'm not that anxious to go against Kaiser Ryo of all people, someone has to teach these people that trespassing into another person's home is bad manners."

"I'm sorry for forcing this daunting task upon you two, but you're the only ones we can depend on right now." Byron had a downcast look on his face as he spoke. "If I wasn't so out of practice, I would be fighting next to you, but right now, I'm only going to be a hindrance…"

"The right man in the right place, Byron-san." Yukio said. "You're the only one who can oversee the evacuation of the Duel Lodge as the leader of the Clover Branch and the supervisor of this place, and make sure everything goes as smoothly as possible. Leave the Academia agents to us and just focus on getting everyone out of here."

"Alright then, I'll leave this place to you." Byron replied. "However, you absolutely have to make it out of here alive, you hear me? I'm sick and tired of seeing young people like you fall on the battlefield. Good luck to both of you."

And with that, Byron exited the room in haste, leaving Yukio and Serena behind. The two of them proceeded to rush outside, surveying the surroundings while being wary of ambushes or surprise attacks.

"It looks like we have our work cut out for us since we're dealing with Academia's strongest." Yukio remarked. "I'll leave that bizarre mechanical construct to you, Serena, while I'll go pay my respects to this so-called Kaiser."

"As much as I hate to admit it, between the two of us, you stand a better chance against him than I do." Serena turned to Yukio with a concerned look on her face. "However…promise me that you will be extremely careful when dealing with him, Yukio. Kaiser Ryo is on an entirely different level compared to all the Academia agents you've faced so far. Underestimate him and you'll be in a world of pain."

"Don't worry." Yukio made a guts pose. "After recharging myself with that extra-large dose of hot sauce from before, the current me is invincible! I'll blow someone like the Kaiser away no problem!"

"This is no joking matter!" Serena shouted, causing Yukio to flinch. "If you head into battle against Kaiser with such a light-hearted attitude, he will pulverize you! You, don't you understand how serious this situation is or do you simply have a death wish!?"

"I'm always one hundred percent serious." Yukio's expression turned somber. "Trust me, I understand very well how perilous our situation is. And that's precisely why we have to keep our cool and act in a decisive manner when it matters. However, we won't be able to do that if our nerves are frayed from fretting too much, hence my attempt to lighten up the atmosphere a bit. If I gave you the wrong impression, I apologize."

"Oh…" Serena lowered her head. "In that case, I apologize for my overreaction to your words. It seems I'm the one who has to get her act together. I guess Kaiser's sudden appearance on the battlefield has rattled me more than I thought…"

"That's not surprising after everything I heard from you and Byron-san regarding his exploits and skill level." Yukio placed his hand on Serena's head and started rubbing it. "I won't tell you not to worry, especially since that frown on your face makes you look cuter, but please believe in me. I'll definitely find a way to defeat Kaiser and protect everyone."

"Don't treat me like a child!" Serena protested as she knocked Yukio's hand away, a small blush having appeared on her face. "Ahem… In any case, you're a Duelist whose skill I've acknowledged, so I expect you to live up to that by at least stalling Kaiser long enough. However, once the evacuation of the Duel Lodge is complete, run away from him like crazy."

"So, in the end, you have no confidence that I can beat him, do you…?" Yukio had a dejected expression on his face. "Regardless, we've wasted enough time as it is. We need to intercept them before they get too close to the Duel Lodge."

"In that case, let's split up here." Serena suggested. "I'll head for the mountain path in order to deal with Academia's newest toy. I'll leave the forest area and Kaiser to you as was discussed beforehand."

"Got it." Yukio nodded. "Be careful out there, Serena."

After saying so, Yukio broke into a run, disappearing within the foliage while Serena watched him with a worried expression on her face. Although she was admittedly anxious about him and his chances against Kaiser Ryo, she couldn't allow herself to be distracted right now. The lives of everyone currently fleeing from the Duel Lodge depended on both her and Yukio taking down the approaching Academia agents so as not to allow them to hinder the evacuation. Solidifying her resolve, Serena also started running towards the barren area surrounded by rocks behind the Duel Lodge. After a few minutes, she came across her target, the black-armored Duel Bot, which stopped walking upon catching sight of Serena with its visor and began scrutinizing her.

[Potentially hostile subject detected. Beginning analysis]. An emotionless, robotic voice was heard coming from the Duel Bot. [Analysis complete. Subject identified as Serena, a Duelist formerly associated with Academia until her defection to the Lancers. Currently designated as primary target following operator's orders. Switching from termination mode to subjugation mode. According to operator's orders, subject Serena must be brought before him unharmed. Adjusting pacification protocols to comply with new parameters.]

"So I'm your target after all." Serena grimaced as she activated her Duel Disk. "However, if you think I'll allow myself to be captured by a bucket of bolts like you of all things, you're sorely mistaken. And if your target is also the Resistance members, then there's no also no way in Hell I'll let you get to them. Now, it's time to turn you into scrap metal!"

[Duel Disk detected. Formulating response. Duel protocols initiated. Switching to Duel Mode in response to the target's hostile behavioral patterns. Action Field Disruptor, deployed.]

A shrill sound was suddenly heard coming from the Duel Bot's audio unit, causing Serena to cover her ears while wincing. At the same time, an error message appeared on Serena's Duel Disk, stating that Cross Over couldn't be activated due to a disruption signal preventing its activation.

"Kuh, so you've disabled the Action Field, huh?" Serena clicked her tongue in irritation. "Well, no matter. Even without its aid, I can still take you down no problem!"

In response, several armor parts placed on Duel Bot's left arm detached from it and formed a Duel Disk, which connected itself to its left arm. Following that, an energy line shot out of it, locking itself around Serena's Duel Disk.

[Duel Anchor, deployed. Probability of escape in the middle of the match: 0,03%. Initiating Duel.]

"It looks like you're ready for action." Serena smirked. "In that case, allow me to send you back to your creator in pieces!"

[Duel!]

Both Serena and the Duel Bot shouted together.

Serena – LP: 4000

Duel Bot – LP: 4000

[I'll take the first turn.] Duel Bot announced. [I summon Vijam the Direction World Seed (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1).]

A Monster resembling a blue sphere with a large eye in the middle of it, which had two wings and an antennae-like organ with an eye placed on top of it extending from its top, appeared on Duel Bot's field.

"Direction World…?" Serena wondered. "I've never seen or heard of that archetype before. Was it created recently?"

[Next, I activate the Spell Card Direction World Multiplier, which allows me to Special Summon two more copies of Vijam from my hand or Deck if there is a Vijam on my field.] Duel Bot stated. [Appear, a second copy of Vijam and Brahni the Direction World Core (Light/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) from my Deck in defense mode.]

Another copy of Vijam, along with a gold-colored version of it, appeared on Duel Bot's field.

"Brahni?" Serena asked. "That Monster is not Vijam, so it shouldn't have been able to be summoned through your Spell Card's effect."

[Due to its effect, Brahni's name is always treated as Vijam as well, so any effects involving Vijam apply to it as well.] Duel Bot explained. [I release Brahni and the first Vijam copy in order to Special Summon Dark Garnex the Direction World Beast (Earth/Beast/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 2) and Geira Guile the Direction World King (Wind/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 2) respectively.]

Two new Monsters, one resembling a black beast with six hands extending from its body and the other resembling a green-colored bird, appeared on Duel Bot's field.

[Geira Guile's effect activates.] Duel Bot said. [When this card is Special Summoned from the hand, my opponent receives 800 points of damage.]

Following Duel Bot's words, an energy blast was shot out of Geira Guile's core, striking Serena head-on and sending her skidding backwards.

Serena – LP: 4000→3200

"800 points of damage right off the bat…" Serena muttered. "Not half-bad for a glorified calculator…"

[Since they were both Special Summoned by sending a "Direction World" Monster to the Graveyard, Geira Guile and Dark Garnex's attack increases (Geira Guile ATK: 0→800, Dark Garnex ATK: 0→1000).] Duel Bot stated. [Then, I activate the Spell Card Direction World Paradigm, which allows me to draw one card from my Deck for every "Direction World" Monster I control, meaning I get to draw three cards. I place one card face-down and end my turn.]

"My turn!" Serena announced. "Draw! Using the Scale 2 Moonlight Caracal (Light/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1800/LV: 6/SC: 2) and the Scale 7 Moonlight Smilodon, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Serena, with her two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Level 3 through 6. Pendulum Summon! Appear, Moonlight Lavender Kodkod (ATK: 1600/DEF: 300/LV: 4), Moonlight Wolf (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800/LV: 6) and Moonlight Viridian Serval (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 0/LV: 4)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Moonlight Wolf's effect activates." Serena stated. "When this card is Normal or Special Summoned from the hand, I can add a "Fusion" Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I choose Fusion. Next, I activate Viridian Serval's effect. When this card is summoned, I can target a "Moonlight" Monster I control and Special Summon a Serval Token which is treated as an exact copy of that Monster but cannot declare an attack. I choose Moonlight Wolf as the target for this effect."

A bright light was emitted from the mirror that the young girl with cat features and a viridian jumpsuit was holding, enveloping Moonlight Wolf. Once it died down, a perfect copy of Moonlight Wolf surrounded by a silver radiance appeared on the field.

"I activate the Spell Card Fusion, using it in order to fuse Moonlight Wolf and the Serval Token treated as Moonlight Wolf!" As her two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Serena chanted. "Lone beasts prowling the moonlit plains, swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Ruthless predator dashing in the moonlit wilderness, Moonlight Cheetah Dancer (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1900/LV: 8/SC: 2)!"

The female figure with spotted skin and feline characteristic, which was dressed like an exotic dancer and held two chakrams in its hands, appeared on Serena's field.

"Moonlight Smilodon's Pendulum Effect activates!" Serena declared. "Once per turn, when a "Moonlight" Monster is Fusion Summoned, I can increase its attack by an amount equal to its Level multiplied by 100 (Cheetah Dancer ATK: 2600→3400)! Moreover, I activate Lavender Kodkod's effect, using it to perform a Fusion Summon along with Viridian Serval while also treating Kodkod as Moonlight Cat Dancer through its second effect!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Serena chanted once more.

"The beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! The elusive beast seamlessly blending into the moonlit fields! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness, Moonlight Panther Dancer (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

Panther Dancer appeared on the field next to Cheetah Dancer.

"Battle!" Serena exclaimed. "Panther Dancer, attack Dark Garnex! Panther Rending Claw!"

[Since Dark Garnex was summoned using Brahni as tribute, it gains the following effect.] Duel Bot stated. [When it battles an opponent's Monster, I can target that Monster and have Dark Garnex's attack become equal to the opponent's Monster plus 500 until the End Phase (Dark Garnex ATK: 1000→3300). Therefore, your Monster is the one that gets destroyed.]

"I don't think so!" Serena shouted as a purple blast was shot out of Dark Garnex's eye. "I activate Moonlight Caracal and Moonlight Smilodon's Pendulum Effects, which prevent Panther Dancer from being destroyed by battle and reduce the damage to 0!"

A semi-transparent barrier appeared around Panther Dancer, shielding it from Dark Garnex's attack.

"Don't think we're finished just yet." Serena stated. "Panther Dancer can attack all Monsters my opponent controls, meaning your Geira Guile is my next target. Furthermore, Panther Dancer can attack each Monster twice, but they cannot be destroyed by the first battle. Since Geira Guile's attack is 800 and Panther Dancer's attack is 2800, you'll receive a grand total of 4000 damage from both battles and lose! Go, Panther Dancer! Panther Rending Claw!"

[I activate my Trap Card, Direction World Barrier Formation.] Duel Bot said. [Through its effect, all "Direction World" Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle for this turn and Battle Damage is reduced to 0. Therefore, Geira Guile won't be destroyed and I won't receive any damage.]

Panther Dancer unleashed two claw-shaped energy blasts from her hands, which however struck a cube-shaped barrier that appeared around Geira Guile, preventing them from reaching the Monster.

[Furthermore, I activate Geira Guile's effect.] Duel Bot stated. [If this card battled, I can send it to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon two copies of Vijam from my Graveyard and add Vulcan Dragni the Direction World King from my Deck to my hand. Since Brahni is always treated as Vijam, I will Special Summon it through Geira Guile's effect in defense mode alongside Vijam.]

Geira Guile broke apart into numerous cubes, which reformed themselves into Vijam and Brahni.

"Tch." Serena clicked her tongue in irritation. "This was a perfect chance to end this Duel, but I suppose that would have been too easy. I place one card face-down and end my turn, with your Dark Garnex's attack returning to normal (Dark Garnex ATK: 3300→1000)."

[My turn.] Duel Bot announced. [Draw. I activate the Spell Card Direction World Stack-Up. Through its effect, I can target a "Direction World" Monster I control and Special Summon a "Direction World" Monster from my hand or Deck which is one Level higher than it by ignoring its summoning conditions and sending the targeted Monster to the Graveyard. Moreover, that Monster is treated as having been summoned through its own effect. I send Dark Garnex to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Blade Garoodia the Direction World Beast (Fire/Beast/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 3).]

A crimson beast with two sharp protrusions extending from its head and two egg-shaped objects with eyes embedded on them attached to its back appeared on Duel Bot's field.

[Due to its effect, Blade Garoodia gains 2000 attack (Blade Garoodia ATK: 0→2000).] Duel Bot said. [Next, I send Brahni and one of my Vijam copies to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Vulcan Dragni the Direction World King (Fire/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 3).]

A demonic-looking Monster with six tentacles extending from its body appeared on Duel Bot's field.

[Since it was Special Summoned by offering two "Direction World" Monsters, Vulcan Dragni's attack becomes 1600 (Vulcan Dragni ATK: 0→1600).] Duel Bot stated. [Furthermore, since it was Special Summoned from the hand, Vulcan Dragni's effect activates, inflicting 800 points of damage to you.]

Six beams of energy erupted from Vulcan Dragni's tentacles and struck Serena, causing her to wince from the pain.

Serena – LP: 3200→2400

"I think I'm starting to get the feel of this Deck…" Serena murmured. "By using Vijam and Brahni as the basis, it can Special Summon "Direction World" Monsters, which can then be sent to the Graveyard through their own effect to bring back Vijam and Brahni and add a "Direction World" Monster with a higher Level to the robot's hand. This enables it to Special Summon more powerful Monsters and repeat the cycle once again, bringing out stronger and stronger Monsters. Coupled with their damage-dealing effect, "Direction World" Monsters can be quite troublesome to deal with…"

[Next, I summon Duza the Meteor Direction World Vessel (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600/LV: 4).] Duel Bot said as a Monster resembling a black-armored machine appeared on his field. [Since Duza was summoned successfully, I can send a "Direction World" Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. I choose to send the third copy of Vijam. Moreover, since a Monster was sent to my Graveyard, Duza's effect activates, increasing its attack by 200 for every Monster with a different name in my Graveyard. Since there are three such Monsters, Duza's attack increases by 600 (Duza ATK: 1600→2200). Furthermore, I release my remaining Vijam to activate the Equip Spell Card Direction World Lotus, equipping it to Blade Garoodia. Through its effect, Blade Garoodia gains 500 attack for every "Direction World" Monster I control apart from itself (Blade Garoodia ATK: 2000→3000).]

"This isn't looking good…" Serena narrowed her eyes. "It looks like a major assault is coming…"

[Battle.] Duel Bot announced. [Vulcan Dragni, attack Panther Dancer. And through Brahni's effect, Vulcan Dragni's attack becomes equal to Panther Dancer's plus 500 until the End Phase (Vulcan Dragni ATK: 1600→3300).]

"In that case, I'll activate Moonlight Caracal and Moonlight Smilodon's Pendulum Effects once more!" Serena exclaimed. "Through them, Panther Dancer won't be destroyed and the battle damage will be reduced to 0!"

[But since you've used your Pendulum Effects, you're defenseless against my next attack.] Duel Bot pointed out. [And Blade Garoodia can attack twice per Battle Phase through its effect, meaning I can attack both Monsters you control. Blade Garoodia, destroy Panther Dancer and Cheetah Dancer.]

Following its controller's command, Blade Garoodia unleashed two crescent-shaped flame blasts from its protrusions, destroying Serena's Moonlight Monsters and sending her tumbling backwards due to the shockwave.

Serena – LP: 2400→2000→1800

[Your Life Points are 1800, while Duza's attack is 2200.] Duel Bot remarked. [The probability that my next attack will result in your defeat is 89,13%. These parameters are acceptable. Duza, attack her directly.]

"Not so fast, metal head!" Serena shouted. "I activate my Trap Card, Khonsu's Gamble! Through its effect, when I receive a direct attack, I can draw one card and reveal it. If it's a "Moonlight" Monster, I can perform a Fusion Summon by banishing it along with "Moonlight" Monsters from my hand, field or Graveyard to summon a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster. If it's anything else, I will receive 1000 points of damage."

[Analysis of your Deck from previous matches indicates that there is a 42,67% chance of drawing a "Moonlight" Monster.] Duel Bot said. [Probability of failure: relatively high. Resorting to such a desperate gamble indicates that the subject has run out of tactics and is relying on sheer luck to escape from the prospect of inevitable defeat.]

"You think I'm simply relying on luck, tin man?" Serena smirked. "That's not entirely correct. As a Duelist, I simply believe that my Deck will respond to my wishes, something which you will probably never understand. Now, let's do this!"

Serena drew her card with a sharp move and revealed it to Duel Bot with a wide smile on her face.

"The card I drew is Moonlight Blue Cat!" Serena declared. "As such, through my Trap Card's effect, I will banish it alongside Panther Dancer and Viridian Serval in order to Fusion Summon!"

As her three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Serena chanted.

"Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness! The elusive beast seamlessly blending into the moonlit fields! Blue cat that prows through the azure darkness! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlit wilderness, Moonlight Lio Dancer (ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

Lio Dancer appeared on Serena's field, brandishing its blade in a menacing manner.

"Since Viridian Serval was banished, its effect activates, allowing me to draw two cards from my Deck." Serena stated. "Moreover, thanks to Moonlight Smilodon's Pendulum Effect, Lio Dancer's attack increases by 1000 (Lio Dancer ATK: 3500→4500). Finally, due to the final effect of Khonsu's Gamble, your Monster is forced to battle my Fusion Monster! Go, Lio Dancer! Destroy Duza! Royal Moon Edge!"

Lio Dancer met the attacking Duza head-on and slashed at it with its blade, cleanly bisecting it and causing it to explode, with the shockwave sending Duel Bot skidding backwards.

Duel Bot – LP: 4000→1700

"Since a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster I control destroyed an opponent's Monster, Moonlight Caracal's second Pendulum Effect activates, allowing me to draw a card from my Deck." Serena said with a grin. "It appears my desperate gamble bore fruit after all. Not only that, but I was able to pay you back for all the damage you inflicted on me and take the lead once more."

[Surviving due to a fluke is not a noteworthy feat.] Duel Bot responded in its usual emotionless tone. [Since Duza was destroyed, Blade Garoodia's attack is reduced (Blade Garoodia ATK: 3000→2500). I end my turn with this, with Vulcan Dragni's attack returning to normal (Vulcan Dragni ATK: 3300→1600).]

"My turn!" Serena announced. "Draw! Since you seem to think that the only thing I have going for me is my luck, allow me to prove you wrong! I activate the Spell Card Graceful Fusion, whose effects allow me to return as many of my banished "Moonlight" Monsters as I wish back to the Deck in order to Fusion Summon a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck! I choose to return Panther Dancer, Blue Cat and Viridian Serval back to the Deck in order to Fusion Summon!"

As her three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Serena chanted.

"Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness! The elusive beast seamlessly blending into the moonlit fields! Blue cat that prows through the azure darkness! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 9! The mystical beast with enchanting beauty dancing under the moonlit stage, Moonlight Nekomata Dancer (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2700/LV: 9)!"

A female Monster with feline traits, which was clad in a revealing black kimono, had two black tails extending from its back and held a kiseru in its left arm, appeared on Serena's field.

"Due to Moonlight Smilodon's Pendulum Effect, Nekomata Dancer's attack increases by 900 (Nekomata Dancer ATK: 3200→4100)." Serena stated. "Now, battle! Lio Dancer, attack Vulcan Dragni! And since Lio Dancer cannot be targeted by card effects, you can't use the effect your Monster gained from Brahni!"

[In that case, I send the equipped Direction World Lotus to the Graveyard (Blade Garoodia ATK: 2500→2000) in order to activate its effect.] Duel Bot stated. [Through it, all "Direction World" Monsters I control are switched to defense mode and cannot be destroyed by battle for the rest of this turn.]

Lio Dancer swung its sword at Vulcan Dragni, but its attack was blocked by a circular barrier comprised of numerous cubes that appeared around it.

[Furthermore, since Vulcan Dragni battled, its effect activates.] Duel Bot said. [By sending this card to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon up to three copies of Vijam from my Graveyard and add Indiora Death Volt the Direction World Super Emperor from my Deck to my hand. I will Special Summon two copies of Vijam and Brahni from my Graveyard in defense mode.]

Vulcan Dragni turned into numerous small cubes, which split apart and rearranged themselves into the forms of Vijam and Brahni.

"It looks like another powerful "Direction World" Monster is coming." Serena remarked. "However, don't forget that I have another Monster which hasn't attacked yet. Go, Nekomata Dancer! Attack Blade Garoodia!"

[It's useless.] Duel Bot said. [Due to Direction World Lotus, my Monsters can't be destroyed by battle for this turn.]

"Who said anything about destroying it through battle?" Serena let out a sly smile. "Nekomata Dancer's effect activates! Once during either player's turn, when this card battles an opponent's Monster, I can destroy that Monster before damage calculation! Soul Pacification!"

Nekomata Dancer brought its long pipe to its mouth, generating a stream of silver energy from it that pierced through Blade Garoodia's body with ease, causing it to vanish shortly afterwards.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Serena said.

[My turn.] Duel Bot announced. [Draw. I release the two copies of Vijam and Brahni on my field to Special Summon Indiora Death Volt the Direction World Super Emperor (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 4).]

A white-colored beast resembling a demon with several markings on its chest appeared on Duel Bot's field.

[Since Indiora Death Volt was Special Summoned by sending three "Direction World" Monsters to the Graveyard, it gains 2400 attack (Indiora Death Volt ATK: 0→2400).] Duel Bot stated. [Moreover, since this card was Special Summoned from the hand, you will receive 800 points of damage once more.]

"Do you really expect that the same trick will work on me again after all these times?" Serena snorted. "Nekomata Dancer's effect is superior to yours! As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all effect damage I would receive is reduced to 0!"

A lightning bolt descended from the sky, aiming for Serena, only to be intercepted by Nekomata Dancer, which casually flicked it away with its pipe.

[In that case, I activate the Spell Card Direction World Guidance, which allows me to draw one card for every "Direction World" Monster that left the field on this turn.] Duel Bot stated. [Therefore, I draw three cards from my Deck. Next, I activate the Equip Spell Card Direction World Singularity, which allows me to Special Summon a "Direction World" Monster from my Deck with a Level equal to that of a "Direction World" Monster on my field and equip this card to it by ignoring its summoning conditions. The one I will summon is Buster Gundil the Direction World Super Beast (Light/Beast/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 4).]

A large Monster, whose form resembled that of three towers joined together, appeared next to Indiora Death Volt.

[Due to the effect of the equipped Direction World Singularity, Buster Gundil is treated as having been summoned through its effect.] Duel Bot said. [As such, its attack becomes 3000 (Buster Gundil ATK: 0→3000). Next, I activate the Spell Card Direction World Pulse, which allows me to destroy Spell and Trap Cards on the field equal to the number of "Direction World" Monsters I control, in this case two. I will destroy Moonlight Caracal and Moonlight Smilodon in the Pendulum Zones.]

Two beams of energy erupted from two cubes that appeared in front of Duel Bot's Monsters, destroying Serena's Pendulum Monsters.

[Then, I activate the Spell Card Direction World Charge, increasing the attack of all "Direction World" Monsters I control by an amount equal to the attack of the "Direction World" Monster I control with the lowest attack until the End Phase.] Duel Bot said. [As such, my Monsters' attack increases by 2400 (Indiora Death Volt ATK: 2400→4800, Buster Gundil ATK: 3000→5400). Moreover, I will banish Direction World Charge from my Graveyard in order to activate its second effect, preventing all Monsters I control from being affected by my opponent's card effects for this turn.]

"That means I can't use Nekomata Dancer's effect to destroy his Monsters…" Serena muttered. "It's certainly fond of using solid and straight-forward tactics, huh?"

[Battle.] Duel Bot announced. [Indiora Death Volt, destroy Lio Dancer.]

The chest part of Indiora Death Volt disappeared, revealing a large cannon that unleashed a powerful blast which vaporized Lio Dancer and sent Serena skidding backwards.

Serena – LP: 1800→1500

[Next, Buster Gundil will attack Nekomata Dancer.]

Several torrents of flames appeared around Buster Gundil's pillars and were then launched towards Nekomata Dancer. However, Serena seemed unfazed in the face of this impending crisis as she merely smirked.

"You're too naïve, you piece of scrap metal!" Serena shouted. "I activate my Trap Card, Moonlight Connection! Through its effect, I can banish a "Moonlight" Monster from my Graveyard and add half of its attack to a "Moonlight" Monster on my field until the End Phase! I will banish Lio Dancer from my Graveyard in order to add half of its attack to Nekomata Dancer (Nekomata Dancer ATK: 4100→5850)! As such, my Monster is now stronger than yours! Go, Nekomata Dancer! Take down Buster Gundil! Ogre Slayer!"

The pipe Nekomata Dancer held transformed into a massive katana, which Nekomata Dancer stabbed at Buster Gundil's center, obliterating the towering Monster and causing a large explosion.

Duel Bot – LP: 1700→1250

[Buster Gundil's effect activates.] Duel Bot announced. [Since this card was sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon up to three "Direction World" Monsters from my Graveyard and add a "Direction World" card from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand. I choose to Special Summon two copies of Vijam and Brahni from my Graveyard in defense mode, and I also choose to add Crimson Nova the Dark Direction World God from my Deck to my hand.]

The two copies of Vijam and Brahni appeared once more on Duel Bot's field.

"I'm really sick of seeing these Monsters revive again and again…" Serena grumbled. "Furthermore, that Crimson Nova it just added to its hand gives me a really bad vibe…"

[Finally, since the equipped Monster was destroyed, Direction World Singularity's final effect activates, allowing me to banish the equipped Monster in order to draw one card from my Deck.] Duel Bot said. [I place one card face-down and end my turn, with our Monsters' attack returning to normal (Indiora Death Volt ATK: 4800→2400, Nekomata Dancer ATK: 5850→4100).]

"My turn!" Serena announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Dagger of Bast and equip it to Nekomata Dancer. Now, battle! Nekomata Dancer, attack Indiora Death Volt!"

[Due to the effect it inherited from Brahni, Indiora Death Volt's attack becomes equal to Nekomata Dancer's plus 500 until the End Phase (Indiora Death Volt ATK: 2400→4800).] Duel Bot stated. [However, it is obvious based on prior data that the subject's goal is not destruction by battle.]

"It looks like you're more intelligent than I gave you credit for." Serena grinned. "Nekomata Dancer's effect activates! Once during either player's turn, when this card battles an opponent's Monster, I can destroy that Monster immediately before damage calculation! Soul Pacification!"

A stream of energy erupted from Nekomata Dancer's pipe and enveloped Indiora Death Volt, causing it to vanish.

"And now, the effect of the equipped Dagger of Bast activates!" Serena declared. "When the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster through battle or through its effect, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the destroyed Monster's Level or Rank multiplied by 300! Indiora Death Volt's Level was four, meaning you'll receive 1200 points of damage!"

Following Serena's words, a dark energy wave was generated from the dagger Nekomata Dancer was holding, striking Duel Bot squarely on its chest area and sending it tumbling backwards.

Duel Bot – LP: 1250→50

[Indiora Death Volt's effect activates.] Duel Bot said after getting up. [When this card is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon up to three "Direction World" Monsters from my Graveyard and add a "Direction World" card from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand. I choose to Special Summon the third copy of Vijam in defense mode and add a second Crimson Nova from my Deck to my hand.]

Another Vijam appeared next to its other two copies and Brahni.

"I'm really starting to miss the use of Action Cards right about now…" Serena sighed. "If I could get my hands on a really good one right now, I could press on my attack and finish that thing off right now before it has the chance to complete whatever strategy it's come up with. But I guess there's no choice but to weather the incoming storm somehow. I end my turn with this."

[My turn.] Duel Bot announced. [Draw. I activate the Spell Card Direction World Providence, which allows me to add two "Direction World" cards from my Deck to my hand since I control at least one "Direction World" Monster. However, those cards cannot be placed on the field on this turn. I choose to add the third copy of Crimson Nova and Direction World Judgement from my Deck to my hand. Then, I activate the Trap Card Unification of the Direction World Gods, which allows me to Fusion Summon a "Direction World" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by using Monsters from my hand or my field as Fusion Materials. I will perform a Fusion Summon by using the three Crimson Nova copies in my hand to summon Crimson Nova Trinity the Dark Direction World Wicked God (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4500/DEF: 3000/LV: 10).]

A massive, demonic-looking crimson Monster with several eyeballs embedded on it and several tentacles with bladed ends extending from its body appeared on Duel Bot's field.

"A Level 10 Fusion Monster with an attack of 4500…" Serena narrowed her eyes at the sight of the new Fusion Monster. "So that abominable beast is your trump card, huh…?"

[Battle.] Duel Bot stated. [Crimson Nova Trinity will attack Nekomata Dancer. At this moment, my Monster's effect activates. When Crimson Nova Trinity declares an attack, your Life Points will be halved.]

Streams of dark energy erupted from Crimson Nova Trinity's tentacles, striking Serena and causing her to wince.

Serena – LP: 1500→750

"That sure is a nasty effect your Monster's got there." Serena smirked. "However, have you forgotten? Once per turn, when Nekomata Dancer battles an opponent's Monster, that Monster is destroyed before damage calculation! Soul Pacification!"

[That strategy will not work against my Monster.] Duel Bot said. [Crimson Nova Trinity cannot be targeted or destroyed by my opponent's card effects. Therefore, the attack resumes unhindered.]

Following Duel Bot's words, Crimson Nova Trinity's tentacles surged forward, shredding Nekomata Dancer to pieces and sending Serena skidding backwards.

Serena – LP: 750→350

"Since a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster I control was destroyed, I can activate my Trap Card, Moonlight Reincarnation Dance." Serena declared. "Through its effect, I can add two "Moonlight" Monsters from my Deck to my hand. I choose to add Indigo Lynx and Crimson Fox."

[Since it destroyed an opponent's Monster by battle, Crimson Nova Trinity's effect activates, allowing it to make a second attack on this turn's Battle Phase.] Duel Bot stated. [Moreover, since it just declared an attack, your Life Points will be halved once again.]

The previous scene was repeated once more as the tendrils of dark energy struck Serena's body, forcing her on her knees.

Serena – LP: 350→175

[Analysis indicates that this attack will most likely end the match.] Duel Bot said. [Crimson Nova Trinity, attack the target directly.]

"You're a bit premature for, aren't you, tin man?" Serena smirked. "For your information, I'm still very much in the game! When I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can activate the effect of Moonlight Indigo Lynx in my hand and Special Summon it! Come, Indigo Lynx (ATK: 1400/DEF: 200/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

The female Monster with lynx traits, which was dressed in a form-fitting indigo gymsuit, appeared on Serena's field.

"Due to its effect, Indigo Lynx cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn." Serena stated as Crimson Nova Trinity's tentacles struck Indigo Lynx, but failed to inflict any damage. "So, unless your Monster has any other surprises in store for me, there's nothing more you can do. As such, hurry up and end your turn. The sooner I turn you into scrap metal, the sooner I can go help everyone else."

[Speech pattern indicates that the subject still believes she has a chance for victory.] Duel Bot stated. [Based on the current situation and on data assembled from prior battles regarding the subject's Deck, the probability of the subject mounting a successful counterattack that will lead to this unit's defeat is 0,001%. Therefore, such bold statements are illogical and unfounded. Conclusion: the subject is putting on a brave front to mask her dread at her impeding loss. Appropriate response is to humor the targeted subject by ending this turn. Furthermore, in order to further undermine the subject's morale and increase psychological pressure, it's strongly recommended to reveal the effect of the Spell Card Direction World Judgement that this unit currently has in its hand. Thanks to it, the opponent will receive 500 points of damage for every "Direction World" Monster I control, meaning I can reduce the target's Life points to 0 on my next turn by inflicting 2500 points of effect damage.]

"You really enjoy letting your mouth run off at times, don't you?" Serena snorted. "As I thought, a machine would never understand the most fundamental aspect of Dueling, namely the fact that a single draw can change the outcome of the entire match. I'll make sure to prove that, as long as there is even a small chance of it, a Duelist can find the path leading to victory by defeating you. My turn! Draw!"

 _With my current hand and field, there's only one option left to me if I want to defeat Academia's toy._ Serena thought as she stared at her cards. _Let's just hope this new card I received from Byron-san is up to the task._

"First, I summon Moonlight Crimson Fox (ATK: 1800/DEF: 600/LV: 4)." Serena declared as a female figure with fox characteristics, which was dressed in a form-fitting crimson jumpsuit, appeared on her field. "Now then, since this is my first time, let's do this properly! I—Overlay the Level 4 Moonlight Crimson Fox and Moonlight Indigo Lynx! Using these two Monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!"

As Crimson Fox and Indigo Lynx turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Serena chanted.

"Spirits of the moon-blessed maidens, give form now to the graceful beast that splits apart the darkness with its captivating dance! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 4! Nimble beast dancing amidst the moonlit forests, Moonlight Leopard Dancer (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2300/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

A female figure clad in a dancer's outfit with two Overlay Units orbiting it, which had feline features and held two pitch-black kukri knives in its hands, appeared on Serena's field.

[Analyzing the newly summoned Monster.] Duel Bot stated. [Summon method identified as Xyz Summon. However, there has been no instance of Xyz Summoning recorded on the data of the subject's prior battles. Furthermore, psychological profiling indicates that the subject should be averse to using Xyz Summon as a result of Academia's indoctrination. This course of action is incomprehensible.]

"What is so confusing about it?" Serena scoffed at Duel Bot's words. "Even a sham Duelist like you should understand the fundamental concept of evolution. Although I never expected that I, of all people, would one day come to rely on Xyz Summoning, Duelists must continuously challenge themselves and surpass their limits if they wish to stay ahead. That's what my comrades and all the Duelists I've encountered so far taught me. As such, in order to take you down, I'm going to evolve as a Duelist once more and overcome my past self! I activate Leopard Dancer's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit from it, I can banish a "Moonlight" Monster from my Graveyard to reduce the attack of all Monsters you control by an amount equal to that Monster's attack! In exchange, all battle damage you receive on this turn from battles involving Leopard Dancer is reduced to 0! And the best part is that, since it's an effect that neither targets nor destroys, your Crimson Nova Trinity won't be able to escape from it! I choose to banish Nekomata Dancer! Alluring Pheromone!"

Following Serena's words, a multi-colored vapor was emitted from Leopard Dancer's body, enveloping all of Duel Bot's Monsters.

(Crimson Nova Trinity ATK: 4500→1300)

"Now, it's time to put an end to this Duel!" Serena exclaimed. "Battle! Leopard Dancer, destroy Crimson Nova Trinity! Luna Streiser!"

Leopard Dancer surged forward in blinding speeds, stabbing its energy-enveloped kukri knives in the cube-shaped core of Crimson Nova Trinity, which resulted in the demonic behemoth's destruction.

[Due to Leopard Dancer's effect, battle damage becomes 0.] Duel Bot said. [And since you were unable to reduce my Life Points to 0, you will still be defeated on my next turn through the effect of the Spell Card I currently have in my hand. Conclusion: your attack just now was meaningless.]

"Is that what you think?" Serena smirked. "I activate Dagger of Bast's effect in my Graveyard! If a "Moonlight" Monster I control destroyed an opponent's Monster, I can banish this card from my Graveyard to inflict half the destroyed Monster's attack as damage to you!"

A dark magic circle appeared above Serena, with a blade-shaped wave shooting out of it and striking Duel Bot's body head-on, an act which resulted in the machine's destruction as parts of its body scattered across the area due to the ensuing explosion.

Duel Bot – LP: 50→0

Serena: WIN

"In the end, it appears a machine can never replace a human's ingenuity." Serena remarked as she gazed at the Duel Bot's head, which had rolled close to her feet. "More importantly, was the evacuation completed safely? And what about Yukio? Is he still dueling Kaiser? Or maybe—"

Serena's next words were interrupted by a furious howl that seemed to come from the direction of the forest. Turning her gaze there, she saw the shadow of a large three-headed dragon hovering above a certain area of the forest, its imposing body casting a long shadow across the terrain.

"That monster…" An indescribable feeling of foreboding arose with Serena at the sight of that familiar figure. "Yukio…"

With her mind and heart consumed by concern and dread about the state of her fellow Lancer, Serena immediately began running towards the site of the battle that was surely taking place somewhere around that area, fervently hoping that her friend was safe…

* * *

 _Several minutes back…_

"According to the data Byron-san received from the sensors, that Kaiser must be somewhere around this area…"

Yukio said while scrutinizing the surroundings for any sign of the dreaded elite, whose very name was apparently a source of terror for both friends and foes alike. Although Yukio was wary of Kaiser Ryo following Serena and Byron's grisly accounts, a part of him was admittedly excited at the prospect of facing a Duelist as powerful as him. The instinct of seeking strong opponents had been ingrained into him ever since he first started Dueling as a means of improving himself after all.

"Oh, it appears someone has come out to greet me. That's a relief. For a moment there, I thought my guess was off."

The sudden voice coming from within the foliage interrupted Yukio's ruminations. Immediately afterwards, Yukio was assaulted by a sense of pressure that caused him to stumble and almost to fall to his knees. While grasping his chest, Yukio noticed a tall, young man with blue hair, who was clad in black clothing, emerging from the shadow of the trees and regarding Yukio with a haughty and proud expression on his face.

 _What…the Hell is this feeling…?_ Yukio inwardly wondered while sweating bullets as he glared at his opponent. _Pressure…? No, killing intent…? But to think I would be reduced to such a state merely by this… It appears this guy is not your run-of-the-mill Duelist if he can overwhelm merely with his fighting spirit…Not even the Duelists in the Underground Arena or the Academia agents I've faced so far were capable of such a feat…_

"So…I take it you're the infamous Kaiser Ryo?" Yukio addressed the man facing him. "I would say it's an honor to meet you, but that would be a lie."

"I get that a lot." Ryo let out a small smile. "And you must be one of the Lancers who have been a persistent thorn on Academia's side as of recent. If you are here, then this must be the right place after all. However—coming out all on your own to stop me of all people, that's the height of conceit, young man."

"It's Tachibana Yukio actually." Yukio responded. "Also, tooting your own horn much? You do know that pride comes before the fall right?"

"There's a huge difference between being arrogant and being confident in your abilities." Ryo said. "Seeing as I belong to the latter category, I'm entitled to make such statements."

"If that's so, then your confidence must be truly boundless." Yukio said with a smirk. "In any case, how did you discover our hideout? We didn't detect any suspicious activities over the past few days, so I'm curious as to how you pulled this off. And I'm also surprised as to why you didn't bring more forces with you and came out all on your own. Even if you're powerful, you'll be hard-pressed to wipe out the Resistance all on your own."

"It was quite simple really." Ryo began explaining. "We had already narrowed down the possible locations of the Resistance's current hideout by analyzing the movements of its members over the past weeks. After that, it was only a matter of time until I chanced upon you. However, I didn't expect it to happen so fast. As for why I came here alone, it's because my target is neither the Resistance nor you Lancers. My only goal is to retrieve Serena, the girl who defected from Academia and joined you, as per the Professor's orders."

"Your target…is Serena?" Yukio narrowed his eyes at Ryo as he straightened his body. "It looks like I have one more reason to not let you pass. I don't care if you're supposed to be an emperor or a god or whatever. If your aim is to take my friend back to that dreadful little school of yours, I will definitely beat you into the ground."

"Hoh, what's this?" Ryo regarded Yukio with an amused expression on his face. "It seems your fighting spirit has risen quite a bit for some reason. As I thought, you're an interesting individual. However, consider well what you're about to do, Tachibana Yukio. I guarantee that picking a fight with me will not end well for you. So I'll give you a simple choice; move or you will be moved."

"I think I'll go with option number three." Yukio declared as he activated his Duel Disk. "I'll defeat you here and protect everyone!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

The rudimentary Action Field comprised of several glowing platforms appeared around the two Duelists.

"You…made the wrong choice." Ryo closed his eyes briefly, and then abruptly opened them, sending a sharp glare at Yukio as he activated his Duel Disk. "I was completely willing to overlook your presence if you had but stepped aside, since my only target is Serena. But if you insist on getting in my way, then I have no choice but to have you thoroughly experience what it means to fight Academia's strongest. You had best come at me with the resolve to die if you want to at least stand a chance against me, Tachibana Yukio!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together as one.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Ryo – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Ryo announced. "I summon Cyber Vary (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)."

A small, mechanical dragon with a serpentine body appeared on Ryo's field.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Ryo said. "Now, let's see if you can live up to your reputation."

 _He summoned a Monster with 0 attack in attack position?_ Yukio wondered. _Is he baiting me into attacking him, or is it just a bluff? Either way, I guess we'll soon find out._

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! Using the Scale 2 Despair Magician and the Scale 9 Hope Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yukio, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels between three and eight! Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Appear, Destiny Magician (ATK: 1800/DEF: 500/LV: 4/SC: 1), Summoner Magician (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 7) and Domination Magician (ATK: 2500/DEF: : 7/SC: 0)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"So that's the fabled Pendulum Summon, huh?" Ryo remarked with apparent interest. "It's a wonderful power for sure, but it won't be enough to defeat me."

"Then it's a good thing I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve for you." Yukio let out a sly smile. "Since Domination Magician was Pendulum Summoned successfully, you can't activate Spell or Trap Cards until the End Phase. Moreover, through the effect of Summoner Magician, I will add the Ritual Spell Card Sorcerer King's Enthronement from my Deck to my hand and activate it, offering Destiny Magician and Summoner Magician as tributes in order to Ritual Summon!"

An ornate altar with a lavishly decorated throne behind it appeared on Yukio's field, with his two Monsters turning into particles and being absorbed by it. As a large column of light erupted from the altar, Yukio chanted.

"Master of a thousand spells, sit atop the throne of domination and overwrite the very principles of the world with your transcendental power! Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 8! Sorcerer King Solomon (ATK: 2900/DEF: 2600/LV: 8/SC: 1)!"

A Monster clad like an eastern monarch of old with four arms, which held a gold stave with a sphere on its tip and wore a mask with three eyes engraved on it, appeared on Yukio's field.

"Since Destiny Magician was used as a tribute for a Ritual Summon, I can draw one card from my Deck." Yukio stated. "Moreover, Sorcerer King Solomon's effect activates, enabling me to add a Spell Card from my Deck, Graveyard or banish zone to my hand since it was summoned successfully. I choose to add Pot of Greed from my Deck to my hand and activate it, drawing two cards from my Deck."

"Not a bad opening move." Ryo commented. "You've summoned two powerful Monsters and prevented the use of Spell and Trap Cards for this turn, narrowing down my options. Yes, if your comrades are at the same level as you, I can see why most of Academia's agents have so much trouble dealing with you."

"You're awfully composed for someone who's currently in quite a pinch." Yukio stated. "I'm going to settle it with this! Battle! Sorcerer King Solomon, attack Cyber Vary! Supreme Wisdom!"

"If you think this qualifies as a pinch, then you're truly deluded." Ryo scoffed at Yukio's words. "I activate Cyber Vary's effect. When this card is targeted for an attack, I can banish it to draw one card and end the Battle Phase."

"Damn." Yukio cursed. "I thought it wouldn't be so easy to defeat him, but I was hoping to at least get some damage in… I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Ryo announced. "Draw! From your previous turn, I believe I've got a good grasp of your style, which depends on Pendulum Summon to fuel other forms of summoning in order to mount a devastating offense. As such, I'm going to fight a bit more seriously from this point on. Since my opponent controls a Monster while I do not, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Appear, the core of my Dueling! Cyber Dragon (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600/LV: 5)!"

A mechanical dragon with a serpentine body appeared on Ryo's field, letting out a piercing howl.

"And this is only the beginning." Ryo stated. "Next, I summon Cyber Dragon Core (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 1500/LV: 2)!"

A mechanical construct which resembled a small Cyber Dragon with most of its armor removed appeared on Ryo's field.

"Cyber Dragon Core's effect activates." Ryo announced. "When this card is Normal Summoned, I can add a "Cyber" Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand. I choose the Spell Card Cyber Repair Plant. As for its effect…well, you'll see what it does if you manage to survive past this turn."

"Huh?" Yukio seemed perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

"This." Ryo said. "I activate the Trap Card Cybernetic Conversion. Through its effect, all Monsters that are currently in our hands, fields, Graveyards and banish zones are treated as Light-attribute Machine Monsters until the End Phase. And since I control a Cyber Dragon, I can send it along with Machine-type Monsters from both sides of the field to the Graveyard in order to bring out a specific Fusion Monster by performing a Contact Fusion!"

"What!?" Yukio cried out in shock. "Kuh, so that's why you changed my Monsters to Machine-type…"

As Cyber Dragon, Cyber Dragon Core, Sorcerer King Solomon and Domination Magician were all absorbed by a vortex that appeared above the field, Ryo chanted.

"Apostle of evolution ruling over mankind! Consume the potential of your enemies and be reborn into an unstoppable juggernaut! Contact Fusion! Appear, Level 8! Chimeratech Fortress Dragon (Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 8)!"

A massive mechanical Monster resembling a dragon, whose body was comprised of several spheroids with gates on them, appeared on Ryo's field.

"It also has 0 attack?" Yukio let out a nervous chuckle. "I suppose it's too much to hope that it just seems intimidating…"

"Due to its effect, Chimeratech Fortress Dragon's attack is equal to the number of materials used to summon it multiplied by 1000." Ryo stated. "Since I used four Monsters in this Contact Fusion, my dragon's attack becomes 4000 (Chimeratech Fortress Dragon ATK: 0→4000). Furthermore, due to Cybernetic Conversion's second effect, if I used Monsters which originally belonged to my opponent as materials for the Fusion Summon of a Machine-type Fusion Monster, that Monster gains 500 attack for every such Monster. And since I used two of your Monsters, my dragon's attack increases by an additional 1000 points (Chimeratech Fortress Dragon ATK: 4000→5000)."

"Not only you used my Monsters to summon your own, but you also powered it up even further through them." Yukio grimaced. "Not to mention, you rendered my Pendulum Monsters useless by sending them to the Graveyard, preventing me from summoning them again from the Extra Deck. It looks like the rumors regarding your strength aren't entirely unfounded after all."

"Since you still appear somewhat unconvinced, perhaps a demonstration will better showcase my strength." Ryo declared. "Battle! Chimeratech Fortress Dragon, attack Tachibana Yukio directly! Evolution Result Artillery – Quadruple Shot!"

The gates placed on the spheroids comprising the dragon's body opened, with several smaller dragons emerging from them and shooting a barrage of energy blasts that engulfed Yukio. However, when the smoke cleared, Yukio was still standing without a scratch on his body.

"Hoh?" Ryo raised his eyebrow. "You dodged this?"

"Yeah, all thanks to my Trap Card, Pendulum Barrier." Yukio said. "Through its effect, if I control two cards in my Pendulum Zone, I can negate a number of attacks equal to the amount of different numbers between my Pendulum Scales. Since I can negate six attacks with my current Scale, it was a piece of cake to intercept your Monster's blast."

"I see." Ryo said. "Well, that was just a hello shot after all. It would have been very disappointing if that was all it took to finish you off."

 _A hello shot!?_ Yukio shouted inwardly. _Who the Hell uses a Monster with 5000 attack for a hello shot!? Damn, the more I fight him, the more I realize this guy is seriously bad news…_

"In any case, my turn isn't over yet." Ryo continued speaking. "I activate Cyber Repair Plant, which I added to my hand previously, using its effect to add a Light Machine-type Monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose Cyber Altaris. Then, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Future Fusion, whose effects will come into play during my next turn. Finally, I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! I banish Sorcerer King's Enthronement and Pot of Greed from my Graveyard in order to copy the latter's effect and draw two cards from my Deck. Next, I will Pendulum Summon once more! Revive from the Extra Deck, Destiny Magician and Summoner Magician! And from my hand, come, Tune Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 4/SC: 8)!"

Destiny Magician and Summoner Magician returned to the field once more, accompanied by Tune Magician.

"When it's Pendulum Summoned, Tune Magician's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon a "Magician" Pendulum Monster from my Deck in defense position with its effects negated." Yukio said. "Come, Dragonpulse Magician (ATK: 1800/DEF: 900/LV: 4/SC: 1)!"

Dragonpulse Magician emerged from a magic circle created by Tune Magician's staff and landed next to Yukio's other Monsters.

"Moreover, Summoner Magician's effect activates once more, allowing me to add Karma Manifestation from my Deck to my hand." Yukio stated. "Now, I tune the Level 4 Dragonpulse Magician with the Level 4 Tune Magician!"

As Dragonpulse Magician turned into four stars and Tuning Magician turned into four rings surrounding them, Yukio chanted.

"Gathering winds will now turn into a furious squall ravaging everything in its path! Become the personification of the storm itself! Synchro Summon! Emerge now, Level 8! The warrior wreathed in raging gusts, Tempestuous Gale Paladin (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800/LV: 8/SC: 2)!"

The spellcaster clad in white and green armor, which held two large war fans in its hands and was surrounded by raging winds, appeared on Yukio's field.

"I activate Tempestuous Gale Paladin's effect!" Yukio declared. "When this card is summoned successfully, I can return either all Spell and Trap cards or all Monsters my opponent has on the field back to the hand and inflict 400 points of damage for every returned card! I choose to return your Chimeratech Fortress Dragon back to your Extra Deck! Auster Tempest!"

Tempestuous Gale Paladin swung its war fans, generating raging winds that blew Chimeratech Fortress Dragon away and sent Ryo skidding backwards.

Ryo – LP: 4000→3600

"Since a Machine-type Fusion Monster left my field, I can activate my Trap Card, Cybernetic Downscaling." Ryo said. "Due to its effect, I can Special Summon a Machine-type Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck whose Level is equal to or lower than the removed Monster's Level by ignoring its summoning conditions. Appear, Cyber Aegis Dragon (Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 3000/LV: 8) in defense mode!"

A Monster resembling Cyber Dragon, but with thicker armor, a collar-shaped object surrounding its neck and six circular shield generators orbiting it appeared on Ryo's field.

"You replaced your sword with a shield, huh…?" Yukio muttered. "In that case, I'll tear through that shield as well and sink my fangs into your throat! I activate the Ritual Spell Card Karma Manifestation, offering Destiny Magician and Summoner Magician as tributes in order to Ritual Summon!"

The altar surrounded by three dragon statues appeared on Yukio's field, with his Monsters turning into particles and being absorbed by the right-most statue. As a towering pillar of azure flames erupted from the altar, Yukio chanted.

"Ruthless dragon which dwells within the threads of destiny! With the ancient ritual, be revived in this battlefield and eliminate all those who defy you! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

The dragon with blue armor and silver wings appeared on Yukio's howling loudly.

"Due to Destiny Magician's effect, I will draw a card from my Deck." Yukio said. "Next, I activate Chaos Karma's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy a Level 5 or higher Monster my opponent controls and inflict half its attack or defense, whichever is higher, as damage to them! Of course, the one I will destroy is your Cyber Aegis Dragon! Do it, Chaos Karma! Atropos Slash!"

Chaos Karma's claws extended following Yukio's words, with the dragon using them to shred Cyber Aegis Dragon to pieces. However, its shield generator units remained behind and surrounded Ryo, forming a barrier that prevented Chaos Karma's claws from reaching him.

"Unfortunately for you, when Cyber Aegis Dragon is destroyed, I take no battle or effect damage as a result of its destruction and my opponent cannot inflict battle or effect damage to me for the remainder of this turn." Ryo smirked. "Even though you took down my shield, it appears your fangs still have a way to go until they can reach me."

"So it would seem…" Yukio grumbled. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Ryo announced. "Draw! During my Standby Phase, Future Fusion's effect activates. By revealing a Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck, I can send its Fusion Materials to the Graveyard and Fusion Summon it during my next Standby Phase. I reveal Cyber Darkness Dragon in order to send Cyber Dark Horn, Edge, Keel, Claw and Cannon from my Deck to the Graveyard. Next, I activate Cyber Dragon Core's effect in my Graveyard, banishing it in order to Special Summon a "Cyber Dragon" Monster from my Deck. Come, Neo Cyber Dragon (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600/LV: 5)!"

A Monster looking very similar to Cyber Dragon, only with a more streamlined design and several light blue energy lines running through its armor, appeared on Ryo's field.

"Due to its effect, Neo Cyber Dragon gains 300 attack for every Machine-type Monster on the field, including itself (Neo Cyber Dragon ATK: 2100→2400)." Ryo stated. "Then, I summon Cyber Altaris (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 1000/LV: 2)."

A small fighter jet resembling a dragon appeared on Ryo's field.

"I activate the effect of Cyber Altaris." Ryo declared. "By banishing this card, I can target a "Cyber Dragon" Monster I control and Special Summon a number of "Cyber Dragon" Monsters from my Deck with the same Level as the targeted Monster equal to the number of Monsters my opponent controls. However, the summoned Monsters cannot declare an attack. Since you control two Monsters, I will release Cyber Altaris to Special Summon two more copies of Neo Cyber Dragon!"

Following Ryo's words, Cyber Altaris's body broke apart and transformed into a warp gate, out of which emerged two Neo Cyber Dragons and landed on the field.

"Due to their effect, the attack of all my Neo Cyber Dragons increases by 900 since there are three Machine-type Monsters on the field (Neo Cyber Dragon x 3 ATK: 2100→3000)." Ryo stated. "Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Fusion Bargain, whose effect allows me to draw one card from my Deck each time a Monster is sent from the field to the Graveyard as a Fusion Material for the summon of a Fusion Monster. And since I used this card, you must have realized what's coming next, right? I activate the Spell Card Fusion, which enables me to use the three Neo Cyber Dragons on my field to perform a Fusion Summon!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Ryo chanted.

"Apostles of evolution ruling over mankind! Join your tremendous potential together as one and transcend the limits of this world as the unrivaled harbinger of destruction! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Cyber Terminus Dragon (Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 3200/LV: 10)!"

A massive mechanical dragon with an imposing body covered in thick armor with crimson energy lines running through it, which had three heads sprouting from its torso and four mechanical wings extending from its back, appeared on Ryo's field.

"Due to Fusion Bargain's effect, I will draw three cards from my Deck." Ryo stated. "Moreover, Cyber Terminus Dragon's effect activates. When this card is Fusion Summoned successfully, its attack becomes equal to the sum of the attack its Fusion Materials had on the field. All three Neo Cyber Dragons had 3000 attack, meaning Cyber Terminus Dragon's attack becomes 9000 (Cyber Terminus Dragon ATK: 0→9000)."

"An attack of 9000…?" Yukio narrowed his eyes at the sight of the mechanical behemoth towering over him. "It looks like another outrageous Monster has come out…"

"And there's more from where that came from." Ryo let out a sly smile. "It appears your ace Monsters are mostly Dragon-type ones, correct? That's not really surprising, since many Duelists gravitate towards them due to the sense of power they give to their user. However—I'll show you the folly of using such creatures against me of all people. First, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Cyberdark Hijack. Then, I activate the Spell Card Cyberdark Impact, whose effect allows me to return Cyber Dark Horn, Keel and Edge from my Graveyard back to the Deck in order to perform a Fusion Summon!"

As the three Monsters emerged from a portal that appeared into the ground and were consumed by a dark vortex that appeared above the field, Ryo chanted once more.

"Mechanical constructs embodying the dark side of creation, become one now and call forth the agent of purgatory reigning over the hellish battlefields! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! Armored Black Dragon – Cyber Dark Dragon (Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 8)!"

A mechanical dragon Monster with an elongated body appeared on Ryo's field, screeching loudly and causing Yukio to wince from the intense sound.

"Cyber Dark Dragon gains 100 attack for every Monster in my Graveyard." Ryo stated. "Since there are seven Monsters currently in my Graveyard, my dragon's attack increases by 700 (Cyber Dark Dragon ATK: 1000→1700). Furthermore, when this card is Special Summoned, I can target a Dragon-type Monster in my Graveyard, equip it to this card and increase its attack by an amount equal to that Monster's attack. However, due to the effect of the Continuous Spell Card Cyberdark Hijack, when a "Cyber Dark" Monster activates its effect, I can change the target of its effect to an appropriate Monster on the opponent's field or in their Graveyard. As such, I'll take your Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon! Do it, Cyber Dark Dragon!"

Several cables shot out from Ryo's dragon and bound Chaos Karma, drawing it towards its body. Immediately afterwards, the claws of Cyber Dark Dragon clamped around Chaos Karma's body, trapping it.

(Cyber Dark Dragon ATK: 1700→4500)

"You've stolen my Monsters again…" Yukio glowered at Ryo. "Just like that psychopath Yuri or that insufferable windbag Savaris, you people really like using that disgusting way of fighting, don't you? Is that your way of saying that everything we have exists to be taken by you?"

"Yuri…?" Ryo seemed like he was pondering something. "Ah, you must be one of the Duelists Yuri was talking about when he spoke about the new rivals he found. I suppose I should thank you for taking care of my disciple, although it's a shame he won't get the chance to settle his score with you, seeing as you will fall here."

"You're the one who taught that unhinged bastard?" An expression of disgust appeared on Yukio's face. "Seeing as he turned into a freak of nature that gets a kick out of trampling over his opponents and turning people into cards, I can't help but wonder what sort of madness you're hiding under that calm and collected demeanor of yours. And to think that I thought you seemed like a normal guy apart from your crazy skills for a moment there."

"You are mistaken." Ryo stated. "It's true that I taught Yuri how to Duel, but I'm not the one responsible for his current mental state. Though I suppose part of the blame lies with me for not taking steps to prevent this shift in attitude when I had the chance…"

"Eh?" Yukio was confused by the forlorn expression that appeared on Ryo's face. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Ryo swiftly composed himself. "As for your claims of my strategy being underhanded, I can only pity you for this childish reaction. Turning an opponent's power against them is a valid tactic which is often used in martial arts, war or even politics. Why should a Duel be any different? If you're so dissatisfied with that, then maybe you should be more careful when utilizing your power and not throw it around without regard for the consequences. Now, it's time for battle! Cyber Terminus Dragon, destroy Tempestuous Gale Paladin! Limit Over Evolution Burst!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Indomitable Will!" Yukio exclaimed. "Through its effect, my Monster won't be destroyed by this battle and all damage will be reduced to 0! In exchange, you get to draw one card from your Deck!"

"Then, Cyber Dark Dragon, you're up next!" Ryo pointed at Yukio's Monster. "Eliminate Tempestuous Gale Paladin! Full Darkness Burst!"

Upon seeing Cyber Dark Dragon getting ready to attack, Yukio attempted to grab an Action Card. However, the soundwave emitted from the dragon's mouth was faster than him, destroying his Paladin and blowing Yukio backwards.

Yukio – LP: 4000→2500

"Due to Cyber Terminus Dragon's effect, whenever a Machine-type Monster destroys an opponent's Monster, that Monster is banished and cannot leave the banish zone by any means." Ryo said. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! Using my Set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once more! Revive once more, Destiny Magician and Summoner Magician! And from my hand, appear, Overclock Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1900/LV: 6/SC: 2)!"

Yukio's two Monsters returned to the field, accompanied by a new magician clad in silver and blue robes, which held a staff with a clock-shaped object placed on its tip.

"Through Summoner Magician's effect, I will add the Ritual Spell Card Odd-Eyes Advent from my Deck to my hand." Yukio stated. "Next, I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster Union Magician (ATK: 200/DEF: 300/LV: 1/SC: 8)."

Union Magician appeared on the field next to Yukio's other Monsters.

"I tune the Level 6 Overclock Magician with the Level 1 Union Magician!" As Overclock Magician turned into six stars and Union Magician turned into a single ring surrounding them, Yukio chanted. "Pure white dragon with unblemished wings! Descend upon the battlefield with the speed of light and slash apart every enemy in your path! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clearwing Fast Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

The dragon clad in pure white armor with transparent wings extending from its body appeared on Yukio's field.

"So you still insist on using Dragon-type Monsters even after bearing witness to Cyber Dark Dragon's effect." Ryo smirked. "You're either truly fearless or truly a fool."

"I'd rather go with fearless." Yukio returned Ryo's grin with one of his own. "Moving on, I activate the Equip Spell Card Magician's Water Robe, equipping it to Destiny Magician. Then, I send Overclock Magician from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to activate its effect. Thanks to it, I can increase the attack of a Pendulum Monster I control by an amount equal to Overclock Magician's attack until the End Phase. I choose to increase Destiny Magician's attack (Destiny Magician ATK: 1800→3800). Finally, I activate Clearwing's effect. Once per turn, I can reduce the attack of an opponent's Special Summoned Monster to 0 and negate its effects until the End Phase. My target is your Cyber Terminus Dragon. Vanishing Mirror!"

A stream of light erupted from Clearwing's wings, enveloping Cyber Terminus Dragon and forcing it on its knees.

(Cyber Terminus Dragon ATK: 9000→0)

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Clearwing Fast Dragon, destroy Cyber Terminus Dragon! Terminal Velocity Edge!"

Clearwing's body was surrounded by raging winds as it charged towards Cyber Terminus Dragon, tearing through the behemoth's body and destroying it.

"I activate my Trap Card, Fusion Barrier." Ryo stated. "Thanks to its effect, when I'm about to receive battle damage, I can send a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard and reduce that damage by an amount equal to that card's attack. I will send the 4000 attack Cyber End Dragon from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to reduce the damage to 0. Furthermore, since another Monster was sent to the Graveyard, Cyber Dark Dragon's attack increases even further (Cyber Dark Dragon ATK: 4500→4600)."

"You may have negated the damage, but don't think you're in the clear yet, your Majesty!" Yukio declared. "Destiny Magician, attack Cyber Dark Dragon! At this moment, the effect of the equipped Water Robe activates, reducing your Monster's attack by an amount equal to the equipped Monster's original attack until the End Phase (Cyber Dark Dragon ATK: 4600→2800)! Go, Destiny Magician! Destiny Rend!"

Destiny Magician used its twin scissor-shaped blades to slice Cyber Dark Dragon's body, forcing the dragon backwards.

"I activate Cyber Dark Dragon's effect." Ryo said. "By destroying the Monster equipped to it, I can prevent its destruction (Cyber Dark Dragon ATK: 2800→0)."

"However, you'll still receive the damage!" Yukio pointed out.

Ryo – LP: 3600→2600

"Since Chaos Karma was destroyed, the effect of Karma Manifestation in my Graveyard activates, allowing me to add it to my hand." Yukio stated. "Next, Summoner Magician, put an end to that dreadful construct! Spiritual Burning!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Cybernetic Gravitation." Ryo said. "Through its effect, when a Machine-type Monster I control is attacked, I can change it to defense position and make it unable to be destroyed by battle as long as it remains face-up on the field. In exchange, that Monster cannot change its battle position by any means."

True enough, the pale energy blast that erupted from Summoner Magician's khakkhara failed to destroy Cyber Dark Dragon, which merely swiped the blast away with its tail, sending it crashing into the forest.

"I thought you would do something like that, which is why I was ready for it!" Yukio grinned. "I activate the Ritual Spell Card Odd-Eyes Advent, offering Summoner Magician and Destiny Magician as tributes in order to Ritual Summon a Monster from my Graveyard! Show yourself once more, Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon!"

Chaos Karma emerged from the dual-colored flames generated by the altar that appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a defiant howl in the process.

"Due to Destiny Magician's effect, I can draw a card from my Deck." Yukio then pointed at Ryo's Monster. "And now, I activate Chaos Karma's effect in order to destroy your Cyber Dark Dragon! It's time for some well-deserved payback, Chaos Karma! Atropos Slash!"

Chaos Karma's claws extended, shredding Cyber Dark Dragon to pieces and letting out a satisfied snort afterwards, causing Yukio to smirk.

"I'm sure you haven't forgotten Chaos Karma's effect, have you?" Yukio let out a sly smile. "When it destroys a Monster through its effect, you'll receive half its attack or defense, whichever is higher, as damage. Since its defense was higher when it was destroyed, you'll receive 500 points of damage…is what you probably thought, right? However, at this moment, Despair Magician's Pendulum Effect activates! Once during either player's turn, when an effect that inflicts damage on my opponent is activated, that damage is doubled! Endless Lament!"

As Chaos Karma's extended energy claws headed towards Ryo, they passed through a black magic circle that caused them to become thicker, sending the Academia elite skidding backwards upon striking his body.

Ryo – LP: 2600→1600

"That wasn't half bad, Tachibana Yukio." Ryo praised his opponent. "It appears your fangs are starting to reach me. However, you'll have to try a lot harder than that if you intend to defeat me."

"Trust me, I'm just getting started here." Yukio smiled. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Ryo announced. "Draw! During my Standby Phase, Future Fusion's effect activates, allowing me to Fusion Summon the Fusion Monster I revealed during my previous turn! Revive from the deep darkness of the underworld and show us the evolved form of the true ruler of hell! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 10! Armored Hell Dragon – Cyber Darkness Dragon (Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000/LV: 10)!"

A Monster resembling Cyber Dark Dragon, only with several more parts attached to its body, appeared on Ryo's field.

"When Cyber Darkness Dragon is summoned, it can attach a Dragon or Machine-type Monster to itself as an Equip Spell Card and increase its attack in a manner similar to Cyber Dark Dragon." Ryo stated. "However, thanks to Cyberdark Hijack's effect, I'll switch the target of that effect to your Clearwing Fast Dragon!"

"In that case, I'll activate Clearwing's effect to negate your Monster's effect and reduce its attack to 0!" Yukio shouted. "Vanishing Mirror!"

"Useless." Ryo sneered. "Thanks to the effect of Cyberdark Hijack, the Monster targeted by the effect of a "Cyber Dark" Monster cannot activate its own effects in response to it. Therefore, your Clearwing also belongs to me now!"

Several cables shot out of Cyber Darkness Dragon's body, entangling Clearwing and drawing it towards the dragon, where its claws clamped tightly around it.

(Cyber Darkness Dragon ATK: 2000→4500)

"Battle!" Ryo exclaimed. "Cyber Darkness Dragon, destroy Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon! Over Darkness Extermination!"

"I won't let you!" Yukio yelled as he swiftly jumped into a nearby platform and grabbed an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell Miracle! Now Chaos Karma won't be destroyed by this battle and battle damage will be halved!"

Following Yukio's words, Cyber Darkness Dragon shot a powerful blast from the cannon mounted on its back. Although the blast failed to destroy Chaos Karma due to a barrier that appeared around it, a few stray bolts struck Yukio and sent him tumbling backwards.

Yukio – LP: 2500→1650

"So these are Action Cards, huh? In that case, why don't I try using them as well?" Ryo said as he also grabbed an Action Card embedded on a nearby tree, but seemed disappointed with his findings. "I activate the Action Spell Victory Spoils. Thanks to its effect, if I inflicted damage on my opponent this turn, I can draw one card from my Deck. I end my turn with this."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! I activate Chaos Karma's effect in order to destroy Cyber Darkness Dragon! Atropos Slash!"

"Unfortunately for you, Cyber Darkness Dragon's effect is superior." Ryo said. "During either player's turn, when a card effect is activated, I can send the equipped Monster to the Graveyard in order to negate the activation and destroy that card. Hell Shocker!"

The equipped Clearwing turned into a sphere of dark energy that was launched towards Chaos Karma, destroying it upon making contact with it.

(Cyber Darkness Dragon ATK: 4500→2000)

"In that case, I will Pendulum Summon once more!" Yukio declared. "Return to my side once more, Destiny Magician and Summoner Magician! And from my hand, come, Supply Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 1600/LV: 4/SC: 5)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Summoner Magician's effect activates once more, allowing me to add Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon from my Deck to my hand." Yukio stated. "Then, I activate Karma Manifestation once more, offering my three Magicians as tributes in order to Ritual Summon!"

The altar surrounded by three dragon statues appeared once more on the field, with Yukio's three Monsters being absorbed by the left-most statue this time. As a raging torrent of dark blue flames erupted from the altar, Yukio chanted.

"Malevolent dragon that is the harbinger of calamity! Heed my prayer with this ritual and emerge from the chaos of indeterminacy to annihilate all that stands in your path! Ritual Summon! Descend now, Level 10! Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2600/LV: 10)!"

The dragon clad in dark blue armor with grey, mechanical wings extending from its back appeared on Yukio's field.

"Thanks to Destiny Magician and Supply Magician's effect, I can draw two cards from my Deck." Yukio stated. "Now, I activate Disaster Karma's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy all other Level 5 or higher Monsters on the field and inflict 400 points of damage to their controller for each destroyed Monster! And thanks to Despair Magician's Pendulum Effect, the damage will be doubled! Creation Purge!"

Several bolts of crimson energy were shot out of the gems embedded on Disaster Karma's armor and struck Cyber Darkness Dragon, destroying it and sending Ryo tumbling backwards due to the ensuing explosion.

Ryo – LP: 1600→800

"Now, let's settle this, Kaiser!" Yukio exclaimed. "Battle! Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon, attack him directly! Kalasutra Immolation!"

"Like I told you before, it won't be so easy to defeat me." Ryo stated. "I activate the final effect of Cyberdark Hijack. By sending this card to the Graveyard, I can reduce an instance of battle damage to 0. In addition, both of us draw one card from our Decks."

Following Ryo's words, a barrier made out of black lightning appeared around him, shielding him from Disaster Karma's torrent of dark blue flames.

"Seeing as you were unperturbed when your Monster was destroyed, I figured you'd have a way to escape." Yukio remarked with a displeased expression. "It's still unpleasant to have my suspicious confirmed however. I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Ryo announced. "Draw! You have proven yourself to be quite the resourceful and tenacious opponent, Tachibana Yukio. As such, you'll make the perfect test subject for a power I've obtained for some time ago, but never had a chance of utilizing. Most of my Duels haven't lasted half as long as this one after all."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that…" Yukio let out a lop-sided smile. "And to think that you've taken down most of your opponents in four turns or less, I can only describe your strength as monstrous…"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ryo smirked. "I activate the Spell Card Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards from my Deck at the cost of discarding two cards from my hand. Then, I activate the effect of Cyber Dragon Core I just sent to the Graveyard, banishing it in order to Special Summon Proto-Cyber Dragon (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1100/DEF: 600/LV: 3) from my Deck!"

A Monster which looked like a simplified version of Cyber Dragon appeared on Ryo's field.

"Next, I summon Cyber Dragon Drei (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 800/LV: 4)."

A mechanical dragon with a serpentine body, which had several golden lines running through it, a second head attached to its tail and a third head emerging from its mouth, appeared on Ryo's field.

"Cyber Dragon Drei's effect activates." Ryo declared. "When this Monster is Normal Summoned, all "Cyber Dragons" I currently control become Level 5. And since both Proto-Cyber Dragon and Cyber Dragon Drei are treated as "Cyber Dragon" while they are on their field, their Levels increase due to Drei's effect (Proto-Cyber Dragon LV: 3→5, Cyber Dragon Drei LV: 4→5)."

"There are two Level 5 Monsters on the field…" Yukio opened his eyes upon coming to a shocking conclusion. "Don't tell me you—!"

"That's right." Ryo interrupted Yukio. "I Overlay my Level 5 Proto-Cyber Dragon and Cyber Dragon Drei! Using these two Monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Ryo chanted.

"Mechanical constructs endlessly pursuing evolution, open the door to a new possibility and house the eternal power of the cosmos within your body! Xyz Summon! Descend now, Rank 5! Cyber Dragon Nova (Light/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600/R: 5/OU: 2)!"

A winged mechanical dragon with a serpentine body and a blazing core attached to its midsection appeared on Ryo's field, letting out a resonant howl.

"Xyz Summon…?" Yukio seemed astonished. "The Duelist standing on top of Academia, which hates Xyz users with a passion, actually employed the summoning method of their mortal enemy? I can't help but wonder if pigs will fly next…"

"Your shock is understandable, I suppose." Ryo stated. "However, I'm not like the rest of Academia's members. I recognize the Duelists of Heartland as worthy opponents who fought tooth and nail against us to protect their homeland. That's why I included Xyz Monsters in my Deck as my way to honor their bravery and resolve, as well as demonstrate the fact that I acknowledge their strength and that of their prided Monsters. Be honored that you will be the first Duelist to experience the full power of the new possibility I've attained."

"Gee, I feel so special…" Yukio's voice was dripping with irony as he addressed Ryo. "Although I suppose I have to recognize that you are a much better person compared to the rest of Academia's troops. However, that still won't stop me from giving you a sound beating. You are targeting my precious friend after all, and that is something I cannot forgive."

"It appears that stubborn and reclusive girl has finally managed to make a good friend…or perhaps something even more than that." Ryo let out a small smile, but then frowned. "It's such a shame that I'll have to sever your bonds in such a cruel way, but it cannot be helped. For the Arc Area Project to finally begin, Serena's presence is imperative. And since you're currently obstructing me from fulfilling the mission assigned to me, I have no choice but to use my full strength against you. Now, bear witness to what lies even further beyond my newly attained possibility! Using Cyber Dragon Nova as an Xyz Material, I reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

"What!?" Yukio cried out in shock. "Are you performing a Rank-Up without using a Rank-Up Magic!?"

As Cyber Dragon Nova turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Ryo chanted once more.

"The drive to pursue evolution will become the foundation of a new power! Ascend the stairway leading to infinity and be reborn as a true ruler! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend now, Rank 6! Cyber Dragon Infinity (Light/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600/R: 6/OU: 3)!"

A Monster resembling Cyber Dragon Nova, only with dark-colored armor plates attached to the back of its body and two dragon heads sprouting from the tips of its wings, appeared on Ryo's field.

"Due to its effect, Cyber Dragon Infinity gains 200 attack for every Overlay Unit attached to it." Ryo said. "Since it currently has three Overlay Units, its attack increases by 600 (Cyber Dragon Infinity ATK: 2100→2700). Then, I activate Cyber Dragon Infinity's effect. Once per turn, I can attach an attack position Monster my opponent controls as an Overlay Unit to it. Of course, I select your Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon! Imperial Commandeer!"

Following Ryo's words, Cyber Dragon Infinity opened its mouth wide and consumed Disaster Karma, turning it into another Overlay Unit orbiting it.

(Cyber Dragon Infinity OU: 3→4/ATK: 2700→2900)

"And I'm far from finished." Ryo declared. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Cybernetic Fusion Support. Through its effect, I can pay half my Life Points and Fusion Summon a Machine-type Monster from my Extra Deck through the use of a Fusion card by banishing materials from my hand, field or Graveyard. As such, I will activate the Spell Card Fusion and banish two Neo Cyber Dragon copies from my Graveyard, whose names are always treated as "Cyber Dragon" as well, in order to Fusion Summon!"

Ryo – LP: 800→400

As the two Neo Cyber Dragons emerged from the ground and began swirling into a multi-colored vortex, Ryo chanted.

"Apostles of evolution ruling over mankind! Join your limitless potential together and unleash a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Cyber Twin Dragon (Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200/LV: 8)!"

A two-headed mechanical dragon with a serpentine body appeared on Ryo's field.

"Now then, let's see how you'll escape from this bind." Ryo stated. "Battle! Cyber Dragon Infinity, attack Tachibana Yukio directly! Infinite Evolution Burst!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Decisive Rebirth!" Yukio exclaimed. "Through its effect, I can Special Summon a random Monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated in attack mode, but it cannot be destroyed by battle for the remainder of this turn! Moreover, the activation of this card cannot be negated! Now then, let's see what will come out!"

A magic circle appeared on Yukio's field, out of which emerged Clearwing Fast Dragon.

"It's not a bad result, although you could have done better if you had brought out your ace Monster or that Sorcerer King of yours." Ryo remarked. "Regardless, my attack resumes! Attack Clearwing Fast Dragon, Cyber Dragon Infinity! Infinite Evolution Burst!"

An energy blast erupted from Cyber Dragon Infinity's mouth, striking Clearwing and sending Yukio skidding backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Yukio – LP: 1650→1250

"And don't forget that I still have Cyber Twin Dragon left." Ryo pointed. "Furthermore, due to its effect, Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice per Battle Phase! Go, Cyber Twin Dragon! Evolution Twin Burst!"

Cyber Twin Dragon unleashed two blasts of energy from its two mouths, which enveloped Clearwing and sent Yukio tumbling to the ground due to the force of the ensuing explosion.

Yukio – LP: 1250→950→650

"It looks like you were able to withstand yet another assault that should have surely finished you off." Ryo commented. "Most impressive indeed. But merely surviving won't allow you to win this Duel. I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Big Comeback, which allows me to Special Summon a "Magician" Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck with its effects negated. Come back to my side, Union Magician!"

Union Magician appeared once more on Yukio's field.

"I tune the Level 7 Clearwing Fast Dragon with the Level 1 Union Magician!" As Clearwing turned into seven stars and Union Magician turned into a single ring surrounding them, Yukio chanted. "Luminous dragon with brilliant wings that carry the unbreakable bonds! Soar through the skies of freedom faster than light itself! Synchro Summon! Arise now, Level 8! Shinewing Rapid Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8/SC: 2)!"

The evolved form of Clearwing appeared on the field while letting out a loud howl.

"Since you seem so fond of turning my power against me, allow me to repay the favor!" Yukio shouted. "Shinewing's effect activates! Once per turn, I can equip an opponent's Monster to this card and increase its attack by an amount equal to that Monster's original attack! As such, I'll be taking your Cyber Dragon Infinity! Connect Seizure!"

"That's what you think." Ryo sneered. "I activate Cyber Dragon Infinity's effect! Once during either player's turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit from this card (Cyber Dragon Infinity ATK: 2900→2700) to negate the activation of a card effect and destroy that card!"

"In that case, I activate my Continuous Trap, Supreme King's Armor, and equip it to Shinewing Rapid Dragon!" Yukio declared. "Thanks to its effect, my dragon cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

"Well played." Ryo praised Yukio. "Not only did you manage to save your Monster, you also forced me to use Cyber Dragon Infinity's effect in order to protect it. Now then, what else do you have in store for me?"

"I activate the Spell Card Dowsing Fusion!" Yukio stated. "Through it, I will banish Summoner Magician and Supply Magician from my Extra Deck in order to perform a Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted once again.

"Arcane master of rituals! Arcane supporter! Become one now to call forth the ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Starve Venemy Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 1)!"

The dragon which looked like it had fused with a carnivorous plant appeared on Yukio's field.

"Due to Supply Magician's effect, I will draw one card from my Deck." Yukio said.

"A Monster similar to Yuri's Starve Venom?" Ryo raised an eyebrow at the sight of Yukio's new dragon. "You're certainly showing me a lot of fascinating things in this Duel, Tachibana Yukio."

"Then take a good look at this!" Yukio exclaimed. "I activate Starve Venemy Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can negate the effects of an opponent's Monster, have this card gain its effects, reduce that Monster's attack by 500 and inflict 500 points of damage to you, with the damage being doubled due to Despair Magician's effect! My target is your Cyber Twin Dragon! Go, Starve Venemy! Gluttony Spore!"

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Mystik Vok." Ryo declared. "Thanks to its effect, I can tribute a Monster on my field and gain Life Points equal to its attack or defense. I will tribute Cyber Twin Dragon in order to gain Life Points equal to its attack."

Ryo – LP: 400→3200

"Tch, so you managed to evade Starve Venemy's effect, huh…?" Yukio clicked his tongue in annoyance. "In that case, I'll battle! Shinewing Rapid Dragon, destroy Cyber Dragon Infinity! Shining Edge of Convergence!"

Shinewing's body was surrounded by light as it charged towards Ryo's Monster, tearing through its body with ease and destroying it.

Ryo – LP: 3200→2900

"Next, Starve Venemy Dragon attacks you directly!" Yukio grabbed an Action Card from a nearby platform after saying so. "I also activate the Action Spell Boost, increasing Starve Venemy's attack by 600 until the Battle Phase's end (Starve Venemy ATK: 2500→3100)! Take this, Kaiser! Savage Predation!"

"Two can play at this game, Tachibana Yukio!" Ryo shouted as he also grabbed an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell Damage Divide! Thanks to its effect, the Battle Damage will be halved!"

Immediately afterwards, Ryo was struck was Starve Venemy's vines, which sent him flying backwards.

Ryo – LP: 2900→1350

"With the Battle Phase's end, Starve Venemy's attack returns to normal (Starve Venemy ATK: 3100→2500)." Yukio said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Ryo announced. "Draw! I activate Card of Demise, a Spell Card which allows me to draw cards until I have five in my hand. In exchange, I have to discard my entire hand during the fifth Standby Phase after this card's activation. Next, I activate the Spell Card Cyber Recycle Fusion. Through this card's effect, if both the required Fusion Material Monsters and the Fusion Monster I intend to summon are in the Graveyard when I activate a card or effect that allows me to Fusion Summon, I can banish these materials from the Graveyard and Fusion Summon that Monster. I activate the Spell Card Power Bond, banishing Neo Cyber Dragon, Cyber Dragon and Cyber Dragon Drei in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Ryo chanted.

"Apostles of evolution ruling over mankind! Join your limitless potential together and call forth the embodiment of power born from the fruits of human wisdom! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 10! Cyber End Dragon (Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 2800/LV: 10)!"

An imposing three-headed dragon with a serpentine body and two wings extending from its back appeared on Ryo's field.

"Due to Power Bond's effect, Cyber End Dragon's attack is doubled (Cyber End Dragon ATK: 4000→8000)." Ryo stated. "But in exchange for this power-up, I will receive damage equal to the original attack of the summoned Monster during the End Phase."

"So you're betting the outcome of this match in an all-or-nothing final attack?" Yukio wondered. "Are you that certain that your Monster can take me down with its next attack?"

"Not really, and that is why I will equip it with the Equip Spell Card Transmetal Cowl." Ryo said. "This card can only be equipped to a Machine-type Fusion Monster, with its effect preventing it from being targeted by my opponent's card effects and allowing me to negate an instance of effect damage once during either player's turn. Now, battle! Cyber End Dragon, destroy Starve Venemy Dragon! Eternal Evolution Burst!"

"It looks like your estimation was spot on after all." Yukio said as the massive energy wave emitted from Cyber End Dragon's three mouths struck Starve Venemy. "I activate my Trap Card, Defense Draw! Through its effect, the Battle Damage will be reduced to 0 and I will draw one card from my Deck!"

"Tenacious and persistent to the end, aren't you?" Ryo let out a small smile. "You really resemble the Yuri of old who enjoyed Dueling quite a bit before his personality became so twisted… But enough indulging in memories of old times. I place one card face-down and end my turn, with the damage that Power Bond would have inflicted on me being reduced to 0 thanks to Transmetal Cowl's effect."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Advance Draw, tributing Shinewing through its effect in order to draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from the Extra Deck, Clearwing Fast Dragon, Shinewing Rapid Dragon, Starve Venemy Dragon and Destiny Magician!"

Four beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Yukio's previously destroyed Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Furthermore, I Normal Summon Accel Magician (ATK: 200/DEF: 700/LV: 2/SC: 8)!"

Accel Magician appeared next to Yukio's other Monsters.

"Hoh, a full field of Monsters?" Ryo raised his eyebrow. "Now there's something you don't see every day."

"Since you were impressed by that, prepare to witness something so amazing that will blow your mind away." Yukio let out a sly smile. "First, I tune the Level 4 Destiny Magician with the Level 2 Accel Magician!"

As Destiny Magician turned into four stars and Accel Magician turned into two rings surrounding them, Yukio chanted.

"Spellcaster that embodies speed! Dash forward on the endless road! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6! Drive Magician (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 6)!"

The magician clad in red and black armor with a tire around its torso, which held a staff with several exhaust ports on it, appeared on Yukio's field.

"Now, it's time for the main event." Yukio declared. "I activate Shinewing Rapid Dragon's effect, removing Overclock Magician from my Graveyard and Nexus Magician from my hand in order to reduce Clearwing and Drive Magician's Levels by an amount equal to the banished Monsters' Levels (Clearwing LV: 7→1, Drive Magician LV: 6→3). Then, I tune the now Level 1 Clearwing Fast Dragon and Level 3 Drive Magician with the Level 8 Shinewing Rapid Dragon!"

As Shinewing turned into eight massive rings that covered the sky, while Clearwing and Drive Magician turned into two beams that shot upwards through said rings, Yukio chanted once more.

"Unwavering faith will call forth a miraculous evolution! Emerge in all your glory and become the radiant star of hope shining brilliantly in the sky! Accel Synchro Summon! Descend now, Level 12! The Supreme King Savior Dragon – Starlight Wing Radiant Dragon (ATK: 3800/DEF: 3600/LV: 12/SC: 1)!"

An explosion of light enveloped the forest, out of which emerged a large dragon covered in pristine white armor with eight energy wings extending from its back. After circling the area, Starlight Wing landed behind Yukio while regarding Cyber End Dragon with a hostile look.

"Accel Synchro Summon, you say?" Ryo looked dazed for a moment, but then grinned. "So this is your trump card, huh? That's quite the majestic beast you brought out. And the fact that you were able to go past the limits of Synchro Summoning in order to bring out is a most impressive feat. So, show me the full power of the potential you attained!"

"You seem very enthusiastic all of a sudden, to the point where you're starting to creep me out…" Yukio muttered, but then addressed Ryo. "Very well, just like you wished, I'll have you experience my full power! I activate Starlight Wing's effect! Once during either player's turn, I can reduce the attack of all Monsters my opponent controls to 0 and negate their effects until the End Phase! In addition, this card gains attack equal to the total attack lost by the opponent's Monsters! Starlight Veil!"

A large wave of light was emitted from Starlight Wing's body following Yukio's words, enveloping Cyber End Dragon.

(Cyber End Dragon ATK: 8000→0, Starlight Wing ATK: 3800→11800)

"Now, the finale!" Yukio exclaimed. "Battle! Starlight Wing Radiant Dragon, destroy Cyber End Dragon and finish this! Radiant Genesis Outcry!"

A powerful wave of pure white energy erupted from Starlight Wing's maw, heading straight for Cyber End Dragon.

"I activate the equipped Transmetal Cowl's final effect!" Ryo abruptly declared. "By sending this card to the Graveyard, the equipped Monster cannot be destroyed by this battle and battle damage is reduced to 0!"

Starlight Wing's blast was blocked by a wave of liquid metal that appeared in front of Cyber End Dragon, preventing it from reaching Ryo's Monster.

"You managed to evade this, huh…? In that case, Starve Venemy Dragon, destroy Cyber End Dragon!" Yukio shouted. "Savage Predation!"

Several vines with fanged mouths at their end were shot out of Starve Venemy's body, piercing through Cyber End Dragon and destroying it.

"Since I'm about to receive battle damage, I activate my Trap Card, Power Wall." Ryo stated. "Thanks to its effect, I can send one card from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard for every 500 points of damage I would take and reduce that damage to 0. Since I would receive 2500 points of damage from your attack, I'll send five cards from my Deck to the Graveyard. So, is that all you've got, Tachibana Yukio?"

"No, not yet!" Yukio grabbed an Action Card from a nearby platform, but he clicked his tongue upon seeing that it wouldn't help him decide the match. "I activate the Action Spell Fire Crystal, which will inflict 600 points of damage to you. However, due to Despair Magician's Pendulum Effect, that damage will be doubled! Endless Lament!"

A large ball of flame was shot towards Ryo, which became even bigger upon passing through a black magic circle, and generated a large explosion upon striking his body, sending him flying backwards.

Ryo – LP: 1350→150

"Damn, I was so close…" Yukio cursed. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Ryo announced. "Draw!"

Upon checking out his drawn card, the pressure Ryo was emitting seemed to intensify, causing sweat to form on Yukio's forehead.

 _Here it comes…_ Yukio thought. _I don't know what he's drawn, but it's evident he intends to settle things with it. The outcome of this Duel will be decided here for sure!_

"Seeing as you were so kind as to show me your trump card, it's only fair that I show you mine in return." Ryo stated. "I activate the Spell Card Overload Fusion. Through its effect, I can banish the Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Dark Machine-type Fusion Monster from my field or Graveyard and Fusion Summon that Monster from my Extra Deck. Since the summoning conditions for that Monsters are a Level 8 or higher Light Machine-type Fusion Monster and a Level 8 or higher Dark Machine-type Fusion Monster, I will banish Cyber Aegis Dragon and Cyber Dark Dragon from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Ryo chanted.

"Mechanical being pursuing the light of ceaseless evolution! Underworld construct drowning in the darkness of insatiable lust for power! Become one now and open the path of ascension for the peerless emperor ruling over the world from the realm beyond! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Cyber Majestic Kaiser (Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 10)!"

An imposing humanoid Monster clad in jet-black armor with golden lines running through it, which had two protrusions extending from its back that spewed wing-shaped flames and held a massive gold halberd in its right hand, appeared on Ryo's field.

"Cyber Majestic Kaiser, huh…?" Yukio narrowed his eyes at the new Monster that appeared on the field. "A Monster which is fitting for you, the man nicknamed Kaiser, I suppose. Even though it has 0 attack, I can't help but get chills just by looking at it."

"Your instincts must be pretty sharp if you can already tell that this Monster is dangerous." Ryo stated. "Cyber Majestic Kaiser's effect activates. When this card is Fusion Summoned, I can Special Summon a Machine-type Monster from my Graveyard. Revive, Cyber End Dragon!"

Cyber Majestic Kaiser extended its hand, generating a portal out of which emerged Cyber End Dragon.

"Furthermore, I activate the Spell Card Emergency Deployment." Ryo declared. "Through its effect, I can Special Summon as many Machine-type Monsters as I wish from my Graveyard, but their effects are negated, they cannot declare an attack and are shuffled back to the Deck during the End Phase. Furthermore, I'll receive damage equal to their combined Levels or Ranks multiplied by 300. Return to my side, Cyber Twin Dragon, Cyber Dragon Infinity and Cyber Darkness Dragon!"

Ryo's previously destroyed Monsters returned to the field after emerging from a portal which appeared on the ground.

"Now then, since my forces have assembled, I believe the time has come to settle this Duel once and for all!" Ryo exclaimed. "Battle! Cyber Majestic Kaiser, attack Starlight Wing Radiant Dragon! At this moment, my Monster's effect activates, increasing its attack by an amount equal to the combined attack of all Machine-type Monsters on my field during the Battle Phase (Cyber Majestic Kaiser ATK: 0→10900)!"

"However, Starlight Wing still has its effect, which can be activated during either player's turn!" Yukio said. "Starlight Veil!"

"That won't work!" Ryo shouted. "As long as Cyber Majestic Kaiser is on the field, all Machine-type Monsters I control are unaffected by Monster effects! Therefore, its attack resumes unhindered!"

"Even so, I still have one last card to play!" Yukio declared. "I activate my Trap Card, Causality Reversal! Through its effect, when a Monster I control battles a Monster with a higher attack, I make my Monster's attack equal to that Monster's attack plus 1000 (Starlight Wing ATK: 3800→11900)! In exchange, I'll receive damage equal to the difference between my Monster's original and current attack during the Battle Phase's end! Counterattack, Starlight Wing Radiant Dragon! Radiant Genesis Outcry!"

Starlight Wing opened its maw wide, unleashing a blast of pure white light towards the charging Cyber Majestic Kaiser. However, Ryo seemed unperturbed in the face of his impending loss, letting out a small smirk.

"You fought really well, but in the end, I was one step ahead of you, Tachibana Yukio." Ryo said. "I activate my last face-down, the Quick-Play Spell Card Limiter Removal! This card doubles the attack of all Machine-type Monsters on my field until the End Phase, but destroys them during the end of my turn! And while Cyber Majestic Kaiser's attack cannot change apart from using its effect, this card will power up the rest of my Monsters, which in turn will strengthen my Kaiser!"

Following Ryo's words, his four dragons were enveloped by a bluish aura, while the golden aura surrounding Cyber Majestic Kaiser became even larger.

(Cyber End Dragon ATK: 4000→8000, Cyber Twin Dragon ATK: 2800→5600, Cyber Dragon Infinity ATK: 2100→4200, Cyber Darkness Dragon ATK: 2000→4000)

(Cyber Majestic Kaiser ATK: 10900→21800)

"It can't be…" Yukio seemed shocked. "An attack of 21800…?"

"Submit before the emperor's power!" Ryo exclaimed. "Go, Cyber Majestic Kaiser! Destroy Tachibana Yukio's Monster and finish this! Imperial Divine Blade – Evolution Burst Slash!"

Cyber Majestic Kaiser swung its oversized halberd, generating a massive crescent-shaped golden energy slash that tore through Starlight Wing's energy wave and bisected the dragon's body, generating a massive explosion that ravaged the forest around the two Duelists and sent Yukio tumbling to the ground.

Yukio – LP: 650→0

Ryo: WIN

"Like I said before, it was too early for you to challenge someone of my caliber." Ryo said as he approached the fallen Yukio, who was lying in the middle of a pile of fallen tree branches. "You were good, but not good enough. Now then, what to do with you? Although I'm tempted to just let you go, judging by your tenacious attitude and your relationship with Serena, you'll definitely stand in my way once again and I can't afford that. As such—"

Ryo pointed his Duel Disk at Yukio.

"I'm afraid I have no choice but to turn you into a card." Ryo said. "It's nothing personal, just business, that's all. Any last requests, Tachibana Yukio?"

"Don't turn me into a card…?" Yukio said as he winced from the stabs of pain assaulting his body. "Or…stop going after Serena? I'm fine…with either one of these…"

"Sadly, I cannot fulfil either of your requests." Ryo responded. "Farewell, brave warrior. You may go with the knowledge that you gave me an excellent fight."

"Wait!"

Just as Ryo was about to turn Yukio into a card, Serena suddenly appeared and stepped between the two men with her arms extended wide in an attempt to shield Yukio.

"Serena…?" Yukio attempted to get up, but fell on his back once again. "What…the Hell are you doing here…? Hurry up…and get out here… That guy…is targeting you!"

"Well, I certainly didn't expect my quarry to come running towards me." Ryo smiled. "Today must really be my lucky day. So then, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way? If you think you can defeat me, you're welcome to try, but don't expect to fare better than your friend over there. Even though I'm averse to using violence against a girl, I will resort to it if you force me to do so."

"That won't be necessary." Serena said, her eyes concealed by her bangs. "I—will come with you without offering any resistance."

"What!?" Yukio cried out in shock. "What the Hell are you saying, Serena!?"

"In exchange, I want you to promise me one thing." Serena continued speaking, ignoring Yuko's outburst. "Please spare my friend. Do that and I'll go with you without putting up a fight."

"Are you an idiot!?" Yukio shouted. "Don't you understand the situation!? You are the one of the cornerstones to Akaba Leo's scheme, and therefore cannot be captured by the enemy at all costs! Your life is much more important than mine in the grand scheme of things! That's why, hurry up and get out of here!"

"But your life is much more important to me than this grand scheme of things you speak of." Serena turned to Yukio with a sad smile on her face. "I don't know why…but the thought of losing you is unbearable. I wonder if it's related to these strange feelings welling up from inside me whenever I'm near you. Therefore—I will protect you no matter what."

"Serena…"

"Well, this feels awkward." Ryo seemed uncomfortable. "It's like I'm intruding in some sort of heartwarming scene… In any case, I accept your terms, Serena. As long as you follow me without resisting, I will refrain from sealing Tachibana Yukio into a card."

"…You have my gratitude, Kaiser."

After saying so, Serena stood next to Ryo as the Academia elite pressed a few buttons on his Duel Disk. Although Yukio started crawling forward, his hand extended in a vain attempt to reach Serena, he was ultimately unable to accomplish anything as Ryo and Serena turned into particles and promptly disappeared, leaving the shell-shocked Yukio behind.

"Damn it!" Yukio screamed as he suddenly slammed his fist on the ground repeatedly, causing blood to start flowing from it. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn it all to Hell! In the end…I couldn't do anything! All this power…and I still can't properly protect anything! Why…why would you sacrifice yourself for a useless fellow like me, Serena!? To me…you also became what I wanted to protect above all before I realized it…and I failed you…"

Hatred, indignation, sadness, sorrow, pain, everything mixed together in the mournful scream that echoed across the now deserted forest as the silver-haired youth lamented his powerlessness…

* * *

Card Corner

 **Brahni the Direction World Core**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 1

Light/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: This card's name is also treated as "Vijam the Direction World Seed" always. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You can only control only one copy of "Brahni the Direction World Core". If a "Direction World" Monster was summoned by using this card as a tribute, it gains the following effect; when this card battles an opponent's Monster, target that Monster and make this card's ATK equal to that Monster's ATK plus 500 until the End Phase.

 **Moonlight Caracal**

ATK: 2200, DEF: 1800, LV: 6, SC: 2

Light/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: If a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster you control would be destroyed by battle, you can negate its destruction. When a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster you control destroys an opponent's Monster, draw one card from your Deck. The above effects can only be activated once during either player's turn.

Monster Effect: All "Moonlight" Monsters you control gain 500 ATK. Once per turn, if a "Moonlight" Monster would be sent to the banish zone, you can return it to your hand instead.

 **Moonlight Viridian Serval**

ATK: 1800, DEF: 0, LV: 4

Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: When this card is summoned, target one "Moonlight" Monster you control; Special Summon a "Serval Token" with the same name, type, attribute, summoning type, attack, defense and Level as that Monster, but it cannot declare an attack. If this card is banished, draw two cards from your Deck.

 **Moonlight Nekomata Dancer**

ATK: 3200, DEF: 2700, LV: 9

Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect

3 "Moonlight" Monsters

Monster Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you take no effect damage. Once during either player's turn, when this card battles an opponent's Monster, you can destroy that Monster before damage calculation. If this card is banished, you can Special Summon one of its Fusion Materials from your Graveyard or banish zone.

 **Moonlight Leopard Dancer**

ATK: 2400, DEF: 2300, R: 4

Dark/Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 4 "Moonlight" Monsters

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card; banish a "Moonlight" Monster from your Graveyard and reduce the ATK of all Monsters your opponent controls by an amount equal to tis ATK. Your opponent takes no battle damage from battles involving this card on the turn you activated this effect. If this card is destroyed, you can target one of the Monsters banished through its effect and Special Summon it.

 **Cyber Aegis Dragon**

ATK: 400, DEF: 3000, LV: 8

Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect

1 "Cyber Barrier Dragon" + 1 Machine-type Monster

Monster Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Your opponent cannot target other Machine-type Monsters for attack except for this card. If this card is destroyed, you take no battle or effect damage as a result of its destruction and your opponent cannot inflict battle or effect damage to you for the remainder of this turn.

 **Neo Cyber Dragon**

ATK: 2100, DEF: 1600, LV: 5

Light/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: This card's name is always treated as "Cyber Dragon". If you control another Machine-type Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card gains 300 ATK for every Machine-type Monster on the field.

 **Cyber Altaris**

ATK: 500, DEF: 1000, LV: 2

Light/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: You can target one "Cyber Dragon" Monster you control and banish this card; Special Summon a number of "Cyber Dragon" Monsters with the same Level as the targeted Monster from your Deck equal to the number of Monsters your opponent controls. These Monsters cannot declare an attack on this turn's Battle Phase.

 **Cyber Terminus Dragon**

ATK: 0, DEF: 3200, LV: 10

Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect

3 "Cyber Dragon" Monsters on the field

Monster Effect: Must first be Fusion Summoned from the Extra Deck by using the above Monsters as Fusion Materials. This card's ATK becomes equal to the combined ATK that its Fusion Material Monsters had on the field. When a Machine-type Monster you control destroys an opponent's Monster while this card is face-up on the field, that Monster is banished and cannot leave the banish zone for the rest of the Duel.

 **Overclock Magician**

ATK: 2000, DEF: 1900, LV: 6, SC: 2

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: You can target a Pendulum Monster on your field; destroy this card and double its ATK. During the End Phase, shuffle that Monster back to the Deck.

Monster Effect: You can send this card from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard to target a Pendulum Monster on your field; increase that Monster's ATK by an amount equal to this card's ATK until the End Phase.

 **Cyber Majestic Kaiser**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 10

Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect

1 Level 8 or higher LIGHT Machine-type Fusion Monster + 1 Level 8 or higher DARK Machine-type Fusion Monster

Monster Effect: This card's attribute is also treated as LIGHT as long as it remains face-up on the field. When this card is Fusion Summoned, you can Special Summon a Machine-type Monster from your Graveyard. All Machine-type Monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's Monster effects. This card's ATK cannot be modified by card effects other than its own. During the Battle Phase, this card's ATK becomes equal to the combined ATK of all Machine-type Monsters you currently control.

 **Direction World Multiplier**

Normal Spell Card

If you control "Vijam the Direction World Seed", you can Special Summon up to two copies of "Vijam the Direction World Seed" from your hand or Deck.

 **Direction World Paradigm**

Normal Spell Card

Draw one card for every face-up "Direction World" Monster you control.

 **Direction World Stack-Up**

Normal Spell Card

Target one "Direction World" Monster you control; Special Summon a "Direction World" Monster from your hand or Deck which is one Level higher than it by ignoring its summoning conditions. The summoned Monster is treated as having being Special Summoned through its own effect.

 **Direction World Lotus**

Equip Spell Card

Tribute one "Direction World" Monster to activate this card and equip it to a "Direction World" Monster you control; it gains 500 attack for every other "Direction World" Monster on the field apart from itself. During either player's turn, you can send this card to the Graveyard to switch all "Direction World" Monsters you control to defense mode and prevent them from being destroyed by battle until the End Phase.

 **Graceful Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster by using "Moonlight" Monsters in your banish zone as Fusion Materials. The selected Monsters are shuffled back to your Deck.

 **Direction World Guidance**

Normal Spell Card

Draw one card from your Deck for every "Direction World" Monster that left the field on this turn.

 **Direction World Singularity**

Equip Spell Card

Target a "Direction World" Monster you control; Special Summon a "Direction World" Monster from your Deck with a Level equal to that Monster's by ignoring its summoning conditions and equip this card to it. The summoned Monster is treated as having being summoned through its own effect. If this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped Monster. If the equipped Monster is destroyed, you can banish it from your Graveyard to draw one card from your Deck.

 **Direction World Pulse**

Normal Spell Card

You can destroy a number of Spell/Trap Cards on the field equal to the number of "Direction World" Monsters you control.

 **Direction World Charge**

Normal Spell Card

Increase the ATK of all "Direction World" Monsters you control by an amount equal to the ATK of the "Direction World" Monster you control with the lowest ATK until the End Phase. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to prevent all Monsters I control from being affected by your opponent's card effects for this turn.

 **Dagger of Bast**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card only to a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster you control. Each time it destroys an opponent's Monster through battle or through its effect, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed Monster's Level/Rank x 300. If this card is in your Graveyard when a "Moonlight" Monster you control destroys an opponent's Monster, you can banish it to inflict half the destroyed Monster's ATK as damage to your opponent.

 **Direction World Providence**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a "Direction World" Monster, you can add two "Direction World" cards from your Deck to your hand. These cannot be placed on the field during the turn you added them to your hand.

 **Direction World Judgement**

Normal Spell Card

Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for every face-up "Direction World" Monster you control. When a "Direction World" Monster inflicts battle damage to your opponent, you can banish this card from your Graveyard in order to double it.

 **Fusion Bargain**

Normal Spell Card

Draw one card from your Deck for every Monster sent to the Graveyard as a Fusion Material for this turn.

 **Cyberdark Hijack**

Continuous Spell Card

When a "Cyber Dark" Monster you control would activate its effect, you can target an appropriate Monster from your opponent's field or Graveyard and equip it to that card. The targeted Monster cannot activate its effects in response to the activation of your Monster's effect. If you would receive battle damage, you can send this card to the Graveyard to reduce that damage to 0 and have both players draw a card from their Decks.

 **Victory Spoils**

Action Spell

If you inflicted damage on your opponent on this turn, draw one card from your Deck.

 **Cyber Recycle Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

If both the necessary Fusion Materials and the corresponding Fusion Monster are in your Graveyard when you activate a card or effect that allows you to Fusion Summon, you can banish these Fusion Materials and Special Summon that Fusion Monster (that Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon).

 **Transmetal Cowl**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card only to a Machine-type Fusion Monster. The equipped Monster cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. The activation of this card cannot be negated. Once during either player's turn, you can negate one instance of effect damage. If the equipped Monster would be destroyed as a result of battle, you can send this card to the Graveyard; that Monster isn't destroyed and you receive no damage from that battle.

 **Emergency Deployment**

Normal Spell Card

Special Summon as many Machine-type Monsters as you wish from your Graveyard, but their effects are negated, they cannot declare an attack and are shuffled back to the Deck during the End Phase. In addition, you take damage equal to the combined Levels/Ranks of these Monsters x 300 during the end of your turn.

 **Direction World Barrier Formation**

Normal Trap Card

"Direction World" Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle and all damage you receive from battles involving them is reduced to 0 until the end of this turn.

 **Khonsu's Gamble**

Normal Trap Card

If you receive a direct attack from an opponent's Monster, draw one card and reveal it. If it's a "Moonlight" Monster, you can perform a Fusion Summon by banishing it along with Monsters from your hand, field or Graveyard, and then change the attack target of the opponent's Monster to the summoned Monster. If the drawn card isn't a "Moonlight" Monster, take 1000 points of damage.

 **Moonlight Connection**

Normal Trap Card

Banish a "Moonlight" Monster from your Graveyard; add half its ATK to that of a "Moonlight" Monster on your side of the field until the End Phase.

 **Cybernetic Conversion**

Normal Trap Card

All Monsters on both players' hands, fields, Graveyards and banish zones are treated as LIGHT Machine-type Monsters until the End Phase. If you Fusion Summon a Machine-type Monster using Monsters belonging to your opponent whose type and attribute was changed due to this card's effect, increase the summoned Monster's attack by 500 for each of these Monsters.

 **Cybernetic Downscaling**

Trap Card

If a Machine-type Fusion Monster left the field, Special Summon a Machine-type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck with an equal or lower Level than it by ignoring its summoning conditions. You can also activate this Trap Card from your hand, but the summoned Monster is destroyed during the End Phase in that case.

 **Fusion Barrier**

Normal Trap Card

If you would take battle damage, send a Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard and reduce the damage by an amount equal to that Monster's ATK.

 **Cybernetic Gravitation**

Normal Trap Card

When a Machine-type Monster you control is attacked, you can switch it to defense position and make it unable to be destroyed by battle for as long as it remains face-up on the field. The targeted Monster's battle position cannot change by any means as long as it remains face-up on the field.

 **Decisive Rebirth**

Trap Card

Special Summon a random Monster from your Graveyard in attack position. The summoned Monster's effects are negated and it cannot be destroyed by battle for the remainder of this turn. The activation of this card cannot be negated.

 **Causality Reversal**

Normal Trap Card

When a Monster you control battles an opponent's Monster with a higher ATK, you can make your Monster's ATK equal to that Monster's ATK plus 1000. During the Battle Phase's end, take damage equal to the difference between your Monster's original and current attack.

 **And that concludes Chapter 29. Regarding the Duels that took place here, I'll start with Serena's Duel against the Doktor's creation. The Duel Bot used the "Direction World" (or Cubic in the TCG) archetype that Aigami used in The Dark Side of Dimensions since I was fascinated by it ever since I watched the movie. It's too bad that a pure Direction World Deck is too weak in the TCG/OCG due to the strict conditions for summoning the higher Level Monsters. Next, as per my plan to have all Lancers evolve as Duelists, I had Serena Xyz Summon in her Duel, since I thought it was a nice symbolism of her breaking ties with Academia completely by coming to rely on the summoning method they despise.**

 **Regarding the Duel between Yukio and Ryo, I always intended for Yukio to be defeated by Ryo ever since I first introduced him. As the one who currently stands at the top of Academia's forces as the strongest Duelist, it would have been inconceivable for Ryo to lose a match against Yukio at this point, hence why Yukio outright lost this one. As for Serena being taken back to Academia, which was something that had to happen eventually, that occurred mostly due to the impact it will have on Yukio, with its full effects being shown in the next chapter. Finally, regarding Ryo's and Duel Bot's Deck, I used the TCG/OCG effects of their cards instead of their anime ones.**

 **That's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Greetings, community! Dvdryms here with chapter 30. So, without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30 – Supreme King of Destruction**

Standing at the top-most floor of the famous Heartland Tower, Amnael was surveying the ruined landscape of the once proud city, his expression unreadable behind the mask that concealed his features. Whether he felt satisfaction, joy, regret, doubt or anything else, no-one could tell from his rigid stance, not unlike that of a statue.

"So this is where you were, Amnael. Seeing anything of interest down there?"

Barrett, who suddenly appeared on the observation area, said so as he approached Amnael.

"Not particularly." Amnael responded without turning around. "I'm just trying to imprint the image of this city into my memory…before the end."

"There you go with that again…" An expression of distaste appeared on Barrett's face. "There's no guarantee it will come to that. And even if it does…aren't you unsettled by it? The thought of sentencing not only non-combatants, but our own forces as well to death if we implement the Professor's plan?"

"As one who's been courting death for several years now, I can safely say I have become desensitized to the idea and act of killing others." Amnael let out a humorless laugh as he clutched his chest. "Both me and my subordinates are living on borrowed time, with the clock mercilessly ticking away the last remnants of our life. As such, we will do everything in our power to open the path to the promised Eden the Professor has spoken of, even if it means committing acts of unspeakable atrocity. As long as I can contribute by making this battered body and exhausted life become part of the foundation that will support the new world that is about to be born, I can ask for nothing more."

"It's not like I don't understand where you're coming from, but your resolve is extreme as always…" Barrett sighed. "In any case, I came here to inform you that the device's setup, along with that of the encoding generators and the warp disruptors, is complete. Once you give the signal, we're ready to go at any time. What about your side? Did you have any news regarding the current situation on the battlefield?"

"Nothing yet, but I'm sure that's about to change very soon."

No sooner had Amnael finished speaking, than one of the black-clothed Talons appeared next to him seemingly out of nowhere, startling Barrett.

"I really hate it when they do that…" Barrett grumbled. "Just use the door like any normal person…"

"Right on schedule as always, number three." Amnael remarked. "What do you have to report?"

"I regret to inform you that the Tyler sisters have lost their Duel against Sakaki Yuya and Kurosaki Shun." Talon said. "Furthermore, judging from Grace Tyler's comments, both sisters appear to have been greatly influenced by Sakaki Yuya's Duel, to the point where they're spouting borderline treasonous words and acting in a manner unbefitting of Academia soldiers."

"Are you saying…these Tyler sisters of all people are actually considering defecting from Academia?" Barrett seemed astonished. "Such a thing is—"

"Everything is within the Professor's calculations." Amnael interrupted Barrett's words. "It's a shame that unshakeable loyalty is such a difficult trait to find these days."

"The Professor predicted this…?" Barrett frowned. "Don't tell me…the reason Operation Ragnarok was green-lit so easily despite the fact that our soldiers might get caught in it…"

"It's probably as you guessed." Amnael confirmed Barrett's suspicions. "Every Academia member currently dispatched to and stationed in Heartland, apart from us and Kaiser Ryo of course, has been labelled as an 'untrustworthy element' from prior psychological screenings conducted on them. Therefore, should they fail to eliminate the enemy, or even worse, defect to them, there won't be any real loss in sacrificing them in order to destroy the Lancers. Just think of it as cutting away the potentially rotten parts. Speaking of Kaiser, how goes his own mission?"

"An encrypted communication came from number five a short while ago, stating that Kaiser successfully acquired the priority target following a battle with one of the members of the Lancers and returned to the Fusion Dimension." Talon reported. "Number five considered engaging the Lancer, but refrained from doing so as per your orders of avoiding any sort of contact with both allied and hostile forces."

"Good." Amnael nodded in satisfaction. "With Serena safely out of the way, we can finally start preparations for Operation Ragnarok without being hindered by her presence."

"Serena-sama was brought back to Academia…" Barrett muttered. "As expected of the peerless Kaiser, he accomplished the mission I couldn't in a flawless manner…"

"This is no time to be envious of our colleague's capabilities, my friend." Amnael remarked. "The endgame is almost upon us after all. Number three, what is the current status of Commander Edo Phoenix and his troops?"

"They're approaching the location of the Lancers, who are currently engaged in battle with three members of the Obelisk Force." Talon stated. "It's safe to say that a confrontation between them and the Lancers is inevitable. Furthermore, the infamous Tenjo Kaito has also been reported moving towards the sight of the battle by number eight. Number four, who is observing Academia's headquarters, sent a message a while ago that there has been no movement yet from Vice-Commander Amon and the Hibiki siblings stationed there. They're probably cautious of a Resistance attack on headquarters, hence why they remain there on standby."

"I understand the situation." Amnael stated. "Number three, all Talons apart from number nine, who should be close to the site where the battles are taking place, should pull back to Heartland Tower at once. I leave it to you to send the necessary encoded messages."

"Understood, Amnael-sama."

The Talon bowed his head and promptly disappeared as quietly as he had arrived.

"As for you, Barrett, I need you to inspect the Obelisk Force members stationed around Heartland Tower and make sure they're ready to intercept any unwelcome visitors." Amnael directed his next words to the one-eyed soldier. "Once the device begins charging, it's possible its energy signature might register in both allied and hostile sensors. And I'm certain neither side is going to be very happy once they find out what is transpiring here."

"That's the understatement of the century…" Barrett murmured. "For everyone's sake, I sincerely hope Commander Edo will succeed in eliminating the Lancers. Because if he doesn't, or worse, if his loyalties begin to waver…"

Barrett left his sentence incomplete as he exited the room, leaving Amnael alone as he resumed staring at the wrecked metropolis. After a few seconds had passed, he suddenly removed his mask, although the details of his face still couldn't be seen due to the shadows cast by his hood.

"The die has been cast." Amnael stated with a raspy voice. "Now then, I wonder who will remain standing after this grand climax comes to an end…"

* * *

 _At the forest surrounding the Duel Lodge…_

Still reeling from his loss at Ryo's hands and the shock of seeing Serena taken away before his eyes, Yukio was kneeling on the forest floor, his hands tightly clenched into fists. A minute, an hour, a day could have passed and he wouldn't have been able to tell the difference due to the befuddled state of his mind. However, a ringing that came from his Duel Disk snapped him out of his stupor, forcing him back to reality.

"…Who is it?"

[Yukio-kun, thank goodness I finally got through.] Byron's voice was heard coming from the Duel Disk, with the man himself sounding agitated. [I've been trying to contact both you and Serena for quite some time, but I've been unsuccessful until now. Are both of you alright? And where is Serena? Her Duel Disk signature isn't registering on my sensors.]

"Serena…was…" Yukio felt like the words were choking him, but he forced them out. "Academia…captured her… I…couldn't do anything to save her…"

[Captured…you say?] Byron sounded astonished. [Dear me, it seems today is a day filled with disasters all around…]

"What are you talking about?" Yukio asked, the anxiety within him mounting. "Did something happen to the others?"

[From what I understood, they managed to locate Sayaka, although she, Allen, Gongenzaka-kun and Sawatari-kun were defeated by a pair of Duelists calling themselves the Tyler sisters.] Byron started explaining. [Yuya-kun and Shun were successful in defeating them, but were ambushed by members of the Obelisk Force not too long ago. Moreover, some sort of disruption signal has begun enveloping the entirety of Heartland so I have no idea what's going on right now since my instruments are being jammed. It's a good thing that both of us are in locations outside of its range for now.]

"Academia…"

Yukio muttered so, his teeth barred in anger. It had been quite some time since he last felt so much hatred building up within him, to the point where it was unsettling. However, the current him welcomed this feeling akin to having fire flowing through his veins since it cleared his foggy thoughts and re-energized his battered body by focusing everything he had on a single purpose; destroy the detestable enemy that took away what was precious to him.

"Do you have the coordinates of their last known location, Byron-san?" Yukio asked in a hurry. "If so, transmit them to me at once. I will rush to their aid as quickly as possible."

[Understood.] Byron replied. [This might be a lot to ask, especially considering your current condition, but please…help our comrades, Yukio-kun.]

"There's no need to even ask." Yukio said. "I was planning to do that on the first place."

After receiving the most likely location of his comrades on his Duel Disk, Yukio started running towards the ruined city. Fortunately, the location didn't seem to be very far from his current position, so it only took him several minutes to arrive at the designated area after going through the course Byron had plotted for him and sent to his Duel Disk. Upon arriving at what was once Heartland's Commercial District, Yukio witnessed his friends all clustered in a tight circle, facing three members of the Obelisk Force, while three more were lying unconscious on the ground. Two females dressed in some sort of combat uniform and a thin man also seemed to be observing the proceedings from the top of a nearby balcony. What was most surprising was that Kaito of all people was also present, standing between the Lancers and the Obelisk Force as if defending the former.

However, Yukio's blood turned to ice the next second once he noticed the battered form of Shun, who was lying on the ground unconscious with his head supported by Sayaka. It was obvious that the Xyz Duelist had received several injuries as a result of the previous battles, hence his current state. What Yukio couldn't tell from here was whether these injuries were life-threatening or not. Still, whatever the case was, it only served to add more fuel to the raging fire burning inside him.

"It looks like you have some sort of wild party going on here!" Yukio shouted, drawing everyone's attention to him. "In that case, do you have room for one more!?"

"Yukio?" Yuya's eyes opened wide at the unexpected arrival of their comrade. "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be back at the Duel Lodge along with Serena?"

"A lot of things happened, but let's leave the explanations for later." Yukio said as he descended from the slope he was standing on and stood next to Kaito. "Right now, we have some irksome pests to get rid of. Isn't that right, Kaito?"

"Your assistance is not necessary, Tachibana Yukio." Kaito spoke with his usual cold tone. "I'm more than enough for scum like these."

"True, but it's in everyone's best interests to finish this as quickly as possible, especially if you take Kurosaki's condition on account." Yukio pointed out. "If you still find the prospect of Dueling alongside me distasteful, then just think of me starting a Duel on my own here against the same opponent."

"Isn't that the same as me and you working together…?" Kaito muttered before turning to Yukio. "Whatever. Do as you wish, but just don't drag me down."

"Yuya is not fighting this time?" Grace had a disappointed expression on her face. "That's boring. I was hoping to see more of his Entertainment Duel. Oh well, since that Kaito Tenjo is participating, this dull Duel should be over in a flash, especially if you take into account the Obelisk Force's non-existent skills."

"Oi, watch what you're saying, Grace." Gloria scolded her sister. "Even if the Obelisk Force is worthless, you shouldn't be that vocal about it."

"As always, you two are totally my pace characters…" Mamoru said as his eye twitched. "More importantly however, my calculations have been thrown into total disarray after all these repeated blunders. If we fail to subdue the Lancers here, the Professor will be terribly displeased and I will definitely lose my position as Chief of Staff!"

"It looks like Noroma-chan is worrying about useless staff as always." Grace said with a grin. "You really should learn to relax a bit."

"My name is Noro Mamoru as I've had to remind you time and time again!" Mamoru complained. "And don't tell me to relax when my promising career is on the line! Obelisk Force, you'd better defeat these guys in a flash, you hear me!?"

"So the infamous Tenjo Kaito and another one of those pesky Lancers will be our opponents, huh?" Obelisk Red smirked. "That's a perfect opportunity to get rid of two persistent thorns in Academia's side in one fell swoop. We'll make sure to thoroughly teach you what a terrible mistake it was to pick a fight with—"

"Just shut up already." Yukio cut them off while glowering at the trio. "I'm in no mood for your usual blustering. I will end you, and that will be that!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

The rudimentary Action Field comprised of several glowing platform appeared around the five Duelists following Yukio's belligerent words.

"Very well." Yellow sneered. "If you're that eager to perish, who are we to try and dissuade you? But don't come crying to us later when the pain becomes too much for you to handle!"

[Duel!]

All five Duelists shouted together as the Action Cards scattered across the area.

Obelisk Red – LP: 4000

Obelisk Yellow – LP: 4000

Obelisk Green – LP: 4000

Yukio – LP: 4000

Kaito – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Red announced. "I activate the Spell Card Fusion, fusing the three Antique Gear Hound Dogs in my hand!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Red chanted.

"Mechanical hounds that carry on the ancient spirits! Flock together and become one with a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000/LV: 7)!"

The mechanical hound with three heads appeared on Red's field, letting out a loud howl.

"That Monster again?" Sawatari commented from the side. "Man, these guys sure are fond of using the same tricks over and over again."

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Treasure Cards from the Heavens, which allows all players to draw cards until they have six in their hands." Red stated. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Scrap Fusion, banishing two Hounds Dogs from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon once again!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Re chanted once again.

"Mechanical hounds that carry on the ancient spirits! Flock together and become one with a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 5! Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000/LV: 5)!"

The mechanical hound with two heads protruding from its body appeared next to Red's other Monster.

"And that's just the beginning of what I have in store for you." Red smirked. "I activate the Spell Card Resurrection of the Dead to bring back the Hound Dog that remains in my Graveyard. And I also summon Antique Gear Replicant (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 200/LV: 1) from my hand."

Antique Gear Hound Dog appeared on the field along with a bipedal robot with several gears attached to its body.

"I activate Antique Gear Replicant's effect." Red declared. "By sending this card to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon an "Antique Gear" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions. In exchange, that Monster cannot attack, its effects are negated and it will be banished during the End Phase. The one I choose to bring out is Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 9)!"

The rust-colored mechanical hound with four heads protruding from its body appeared on Red's field.

"Those Monsters…" Allen grimaced. "Be careful, Kaito, Yukio! That massive giant is coming!"

"That's right!" Red exclaimed. "I activate the Spell Card Fusion once more, fusing my four Monsters in order to bring out the ultimate war machine!"

As his four Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Red chanted.

"Mechanized hounds which carry on the ancient spirits! Join your ten heads together and become an absolute power of chaos! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Deity of destruction, return this world to formless chaos! Antique Gear Chaos Giant (ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800/LV: 10)!"

The enormous mechanical giant sporting several hound-shaped heads on its chest, hands, feet and joints appeared on Red's field.

"It's only the first turn and that oversized toy has already appeared…" Yukio frowned. "This might be a bit troublesome…"

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Red said. "Now, come, you worthless scum. All of you that stand in Academia's way will fall beneath the might of my Chaos Giant!"

"Someone is a bit too confident." Yukio remarked. "Let's fix that, shall we? My turn! Draw! Using the Scale 2 Wraith Magician and the Scale 8 Double Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yukio, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 7! Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come to my side, Metronome Magician (ATK: 1400/DEF: 500/LV: 4/SC: 4), Swordmaster Magician (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1300/LV: 4/SC: 2), Gunslinger Magician (ATK: 1800/DEF: 600/LV: 4/SC: 5) and Supply Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 1600/LV: 4/SC: 5)!"

Four beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Due to its effect, Metronome Magician's attack increases by 100 for every Pendulum Summoned Monster on the field (Metronome Magician ATK: 1400→1800)." Yukio stated. "Moreover, Gunslinger Magician's effect activates, inflicting 400 points of damage to the opponent when it's Pendulum Summoned. And since you bastards seem to have rigged your Duel Disks so that effect damage can only apply to one of you, I think I'll start with you, Red. Do it, Gunslinger Magician! Arcane Bullet!"

Two crimson bullets were shot out of Gunslinger Magician's guns, striking Red squarely on the chest and causing him to stumble.

Obelisk Red – LP: 4000→3600

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Metronome Magician, attack the unguarded Obelisk Yellow! Beat Blast!"

A powerful soundwave was emitted from Metronome Magician's needle-shaped staff, blowing the Obelisk Force member backwards and sending him crashing on a nearby wall.

Obelisk Yellow – LP: 4000→2200

"You lowlifes have been using this tactic to attack several unguarded Duelists before, so don't go complaining about this being unfair now!" Yukio shouted. "Next, Swordmaster Magician, attack Obelisk Green directly! Soulshatter Blade!"

Swordmaster Magician's rune-covered blade was enveloped by energy as it struck Green's body, causing him to cry out in pain as he was forced on his knees by the force of the slash.

Obelisk Green – LP: 4000→2400

"This will finish one of you scumbags." Yukio glowered at the Obelisk Force members as he grabbed an Action Card from a nearby debris pile. "I activate the Action Spell Boost to increase Gunslinger Magician's attack by 600 until the Battle Phase's end (Gunslinger Magician ATK: 1800→2400). Go, Gunslinger Magician! Attack Obelisk Green directly! Dark Shot Barrage!"

"I won't let you!" Red exclaimed. "I activate my Trap Card, Antique Gear Emergency Shutdown! Through its effect, if I control an "Antique Gear" Monster, I can reduce one instance of damage to 0!"

"Tch." Yukio clicked his tongue upon seeing his Monster's attack being blocked by a barrier which enveloped Yellow. "With the Battle Phase's end, Gunslinger Magician's attack returns to normal (Gunslinger Magician ATK: 2400→1800). However, my turn is not over yet. I Overlay the Level 4 Supply Magician and Swordmaster Magician!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"The dauntless protector which surveys the world from above, descend now upon this battlefield as a harbinger of victory! Xyz Summon! Be born, Rank 4! The warrior that dances in the starry sky, Night Wing Paladin (ATK: 2400/DEF: 800/R: 4/SC: 3/OU: 2)!"

The warrior covered from neck-to-toe in black and violet-colored armor with two pitch-black wings sprouting from its back, which held a kodachi in its talon-shaped hands, appeared on Yukio's field.

"Since Supply Magician was used as material, I get to draw one card from my Deck." Yukio said. "I activate the drawn Pot of Greed in order to draw two more cards from my Deck, place a card face-down and end my turn."

"Alright!" Allen cheered. "Yukio inflicted major damage on two of them right off the bat! Keep it up like that and kick their asses!"

"Still…something is odd." Gongenzaka frowned as he stared at Yukio. "I, the man Gongenzaka, think that Yukio's Dueling style is much more aggressive than before for some reason. Did something happen to him?"

"I feel the same." Yuya chimed in from the side. "While Yukio usually relies on sheer power to suppress his opponents, right now, it's as if he wants to mercilessly trample over them and leave nothing behind. I'm not sure I like this sudden shift in attitude…"

"My turn!" Yellow announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Double Imitate in order to Special Summon two "Antique Gear" Monsters from either player's Graveyard with their effects negated! Revive from my comrade's Graveyard, Triple Bite Hound Dog and Ultimate Hound Dog!"

The multi-headed mechanical hounds appeared once more on Yellow's field, letting out low growls as they glared at Yukio and Kaito.

"Next, I summon Antique Gear Hound Dog (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)!"

The mechanical hound appeared on Yellow's field next to his other two Monsters.

"Hound Dog's effect activates!" Yellow declared. "Once per turn, I can inflict 600 points to damage to a player who controls a Monster! And that means you, meddling Lancer scum! Get him, Hound Dog! Hound Flame!"

A stream of flames erupted from Hound Dog's maw, enveloping Yukio's body and causing him to grunt in pain.

Yukio – LP: 4000→3400

"Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Instant Fusion." Yellow stated. "Through its effect, I will pay 1000 Life Points in order to Special Summon a Level 5 or lower Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck. Come, Double Bite Hound Dog!"

After an electrical surge struck Yellow's body, Double Bite Hound Dog appeared on his field.

Yellow – LP: 2200→1200

"Don't tell me…" Sayaka whimpered. "He's going to summon that thing again…?"

"I activate the Spell Card Fusion, fusing the four Antique Gear Monsters on my field!" As his four Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yellow chanted. "Mechanized hounds which carry on the ancient spirits! Join your ten heads together and become an absolute power of chaos! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Deity of destruction, return this world to formless chaos! Antique Gear Chaos Giant!"

A second copy of Chaos Giant appeared on the field, letting out a furious howl that shattered the windows of all nearby buildings, forcing the spectators to hastily take cover.

"Furthermore, I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Barrage!" Yellow said with evident glee. "Thanks to its effect, I can target an "Antique Gear" Monster I control and inflict half its original attack as damage to you two! Of course, I select my Chaos Giant! Take this!"

Two blasts of energy were shot out of Chaos Giant's claws, sending Yukio and Kaito flying backwards upon striking their bodies.

Yukio – LP: 3400→1150

Kaito – LP: 4000→1750

"Oi, that's dirty!" Sawatari complained. "They can only target one of you clowns for effect damage, but when you deal effect damage, you can affect both of them!? You damn cheaters!"

"Now then, I think I'll repay the earlier favor by striking down your defenseless comrade first, Lancer scum." Yellow let out a sinister smirk, ignoring Sawatari's outburst. "Battle! Antique Gear Chaos Giant, attack Tenjo Kaito directly and put an end to his wretched existence! Crash of Darkness!"

"Watch out, Kaito!" Allen yelled as he saw Chaos Giant's massive claw approaching the former Resistance member. "Get out of there!"

"I discard Cipher Gardna (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1800/LV: 4) in order to activate its effect!" Kaito abruptly shouted. "Thanks to it, when I'm about to receive a direct attack, I negate it and add a "Cipher" Monster from my Deck to my hand! I choose to add Cipher Engineer to my hand!"

"Phew, I was worried for a moment there, but it seems Kaito had everything under control." Allen said after wiping his brow. "Nice one, Kaito!"

"You damn persistent pest…" Yellow grumbled. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Kaito announced. "Draw! I summon Cipher Engineer (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1300/LV: 4)!"

A robotic Monster with two small wings made of light extending from its back, which held a hammer in its right arm, appeared on Kaito's field.

"Cipher Engineer's effect activates." Kaito stated. "When this card is summoned successfully and I control no other Monsters apart from it while my opponent does, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Cipher" Monster from my Deck. Appear, Cipher Wing (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

The Monster comprised of a small cubic-shaped core and six wings of light extending from it appeared on Kaito's field.

"Since I control a "Cipher" Monster, I can Special Summon a second Cipher Wing from my hand." Kaito declared as a second Cipher Wing appeared on the field. "Then, I activate Cipher Wing's effect, tributing it in order to increase the Level of all "Cipher" Monsters I control by four!"

One of Kaito's Cipher Wings turned into a rain of light that enveloped his other two Monsters.

(Cipher Wing LV: 4→8, Cipher Engineer LV: 4→8)

"He has two Level 8 Monsters on the field…" Yuya muttered. "His dragon is coming!"

"I Overlay the now Level 8 Cipher Wing and Cipher Engineer!" As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Kaito chanted. "Galaxy shining in the darkness! Embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 8/OU: 2)!"

The dragon with a glowing body and wings made of light appeared on the field, letting out an outraged howl.

"That's the Hunter's ace Monster which wiped out numerous comrades of ours in the past, huh?" Yellow scowled at it. "Still, don't entertain any notions about attacking my unguarded teammate! I activate my Trap Card, Fusion Lock! Thanks to its effect, you can only target Fusion Monsters for attacks on this turn! Furthermore, all face-up Fusion Monsters on the field are unaffected by your card effects until the End Phase due to this card's second effect, meaning you can't use your dragon's effect! Now both your hands and legs are tied, Tenjo Kaito!"

"Is that what you think, you imbecile?" Kaito snorted. "Honestly, it's no wonder you Academia scum keep falling one after another before me. Your failure to account for all possibilities before letting out such bold statements is your greatest flaw. I activate the Spell Card Cipher Recoding! Thanks to its effect, if my opponent controls a Monster that was summoned from the Extra Deck, I can perform an Xyz Summon by using two "Cipher" Monsters in my Graveyard as Materials! I Overlay my Level 4 Cipher Engineer and Level 4 Cipher Gardna!"

As his two Monsters returned to the field and turned into streams of energy that was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Kaito chanted once more.

"Marksman residing within the ever-shifting kaleidoscope! Pierce through your enemies' bodies with your unerring shots! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Cipher Phasma Sniper (Light/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1700/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

A mechanical Monster with four wings of light emerging from its back and an oversized sensor unit instead of a head, which held an imposing sniper rifle with both hands, appeared on Kaito's field.

"Moreover, I activate the Spell Card Dimensional Projection." Kaito declared. "Thanks to its effect, when a "Cipher Dragon" Monster on my field activates its effect, I can designate Monsters in my opponent's Graveyard as targets for its effect!"

"What!?" Yellow cried out is shock. "Monsters from our Graveyard, you say!?"

"That's right!" Kaito exclaimed. "And since your Fusion Lock only protects Monsters on the field, it can't stop Cipher Dragon's effect from taking Monsters from your Graveyard! I detach an Overlay Unit from Cipher Dragon in order to activate its effect, targeting Ultimate Hound Dog in your Graveyard! Cipher Projection!"

A stream of light erupted from Cipher Dragon's wings that entered a portal that appeared on the ground, dragging Ultimate Hound Dog out of it, which then transformed into a glowing copy of Cipher Dragon upon landing on Kaito's field.

"As I'm sure you're well aware, when Cipher Dragon brings a Monster to my side of the field through its effect, that Monster's name and attack become the same as Cipher Dragon's." Kaito stated. "Now, I activate Phasma Sniper's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit from it, I can target a "Cipher" Monster on my field and inflict half its attack as damage to one of you, while I'll gain the same amount of Life Points! In exchange, that Monster cannot attack or activate its effects and is banished during the End Phase! I'll target the Ultimate Hound Dog treated as Cipher Dragon in order to inflict 1500 points of damage to you, Yellow one! Do it, Phasma Sniper! Variegated Trigger!"

"In that case, how about this!?" Yellow shouted as he grabbed an Action Card from a nearby platform. "I activate the Action Spell Damage Randomizer! Through its effect, whenever effect damage is about to be inflicted on this turn, the player who will receive that damage is selected randomly!"

Phasma Sniper's blast was absorbed by a roulette-shaped device with an arrow extending from its side, which started spinning and eventually pointed at Red after coming into a stop, who received the blast head-on while Kaito was enveloped by an aura of light coming from Phasma Sniper's wings.

Red – LP: 3600→2100

Kaito – LP: 1750→3250

"Watch it, you imbecile!" Red complained. "What do you think you're playing at, sending the damage to me!?"

"It wasn't exactly my choice, you numbskull!" Yellow shot back. "That was the card's effect, so don't blame me for it! Plus, you had a lot more Life Points compared to us, so you can take the damage unlike me!"

"Bickering among yourselves already?" Kaito snorted. "Nothing less expected from a bunch of wild dogs like you. However, I'm not finished with you imbeciles yet. I activate the Spell Card Penalty Algorithm. Thanks to its effect, I can inflict 400 points of damage to my opponent for every face-up "Cipher" Monster I control. Since I currently have three, one of you will receive 1200 points of damage."

"Eh, you do remember that Damage Randomizer's effect still applies, right?" Yukio pointed out. "If by chance I receive that damage, my Life Points will drop to 0 and I will lose, you know?"

"Don't worry." Kaito said. "I'll be sure to notify your next of kin in the event of such a thing coming to pass."

"That doesn't reassure me in the slightest!" Yukio shouted. "And what's with the totally unconcerned expression on your face!? You, are you holding a grudge against me from the time I defeated you or something!?"

"…That's not the case." Kaito spoke in an unconvincing manner. "Now then, let's see which one of you fellows has the worst luck among us."

Just like before, the roulette-shaped device absorbed the damage and started spinning, eventually pointing at Green after coming to a stop, with the Obelisk Force member being struck by a blast of lightning.

Green – LP: 2400→1200

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Kaito said. "Moreover, due to Phasma Sniper's effect, Ultimate Hound Dog which is treated as Cipher Dragon will be banished."

"My turn!" Green announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Blast-Off. Due to its effect, I can Special Summon a number of "Antique Gear" Monsters from my Deck and Extra Deck equal to the amount of Special Summoned Monsters on the field by ignoring their summoning conditions. In exchange, those Monsters cannot attack, their effects are negated and I have to send one card from my hand to the Graveyard for every Special Summoned Monster or else they will be destroyed. Come, Hound Dog, Double Bite Hound Dog, Triple Bite Hound Dog and Ultimate Hound Dog!"

The four mechanical hounds appeared on Green's field.

"This pattern again…" Gongenzaka muttered. "Is he going to summon that Monster as well?"

"I activate the Spell Card Fusion, fusing the four Antique Gear Monsters on my field through its effect!" As his four Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Green chanted. "Mechanized hounds which carry on the ancient spirits! Join your ten heads together and become an absolute power of chaos! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Deity of destruction, return this world to formless chaos! Antique Gear Chaos Giant!"

The third Antique Gear Chaos Giant appeared on the field next to its other two copies, offering an imposing spectacle to everyone watching.

"Three of them…?" Sayaka said with a trembling voice. "One is bad enough, but how are Yukio and Kaito going to deal with three of them at once…?"

"And I'm afraid the situation is only going to get worse for you." Green smirked. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card OOParts Gear, which increases the attack of all "Antique Gear" Monsters by 300 for every "Antique Gear" Monster on the field. Since there are three such Monsters, the attack of our Chaos Giants will increase by 900 (Antique Gear x 3 ATK: 4500→5400). Furthermore, "Antique Gear" Fusion Monsters on the field cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects as long as this card remains face-up on the field. Now, the stage is set for your defeat."

"Their attack is 5400 and they cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects?" Yuya frowned. "It appears Obelisk Force is pulling out all the stops in their attempt to defeat these two."

"However, I have no intention of playing along with their little script." Kaito remarked. "I activate my Trap Card, Cipher Deterrent, targeting my Cipher Dragon with it. Thanks to its effect, Cipher Dragon cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects for this turn."

"A petty trick fitting for a lower-level existence like you, Tenjo Kaito." Green sneered. "You may have been the man who inspired terror in Academia's second-rate Duelists, but your existence is insignificant before the full might of the Obelisk Force. I'll be sure to have you thoroughly experience the vast difference in power between us with my next attack! Battle! Antique Gear Chaos Giant, attack his Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Crash of Darkness!"

"Before that, I activate my Trap Card, Cipher Dispersal!" Kaito exclaimed. "Thanks to its effect, all damage from battles involving "Cipher" Monsters I control is halved for this turn!"

Following Kaito's words, Chaos Giant struck Cipher Dragon with its claw, but failed to destroy it. The ensuing shockwave, however, sent Kaito skidding backwards.

Kaito – LP: 3250→2050

"Persistent cockroach…" Green growled. "You managed to avoid an outright defeat thanks to your Trap Card. However, I can still make you suffer even more! Chaos Giant can attack all Monsters you control once each, which means your Phasma Sniper is next! Take his Monster down, Chaos Giant! Crash of Darkness!"

Chaos Giant grabbed Phasma Sniper with its claw following its controller's command and smashed it to pieces, generating yet another shockwave that sent Kaito flying.

Kaito – LP: 2050→500

"The effect of the destroyed Phasma Sniper activates." Kaito said. "Thanks to it, Phasma Sniper can be attached as an Xyz Material to a "Cipher" Xyz Monster I control. I choose to attach it to my Cipher Dragon (Cipher Dragon OU: 1→2). Moreover, when Cipher Gardna is sent to the Graveyard after being attached as Xyz Material to a "Cipher" Xyz Monster I control, the Battle Phase ends."

"At this stage, such moves only delay the inevitable." Green smirked. "Now that our perfect field is complete, there's nothing you two can do anymore in order to defeat us. I end my turn with this."

"At this moment, the second effect of Cipher Deterrent activates." Kaito declared. "Since the Monster targeted by its effect battled this turn, its attack doubles (Cipher Dragon ATK: 3000→6000)."

"Alright!" Allen cheered. "Now, Cipher Dragon is way stronger than their Chaos Giants! Way to go, Kaito!"

"If I were you, I wouldn't celebrate so soon, brat." Red said in a low tone. "My turn! Draw! I think I'll start by getting rid of you first, meddlesome Lancer! Battle! Chaos Giant, destroy Metronome Magician and finish him off! Crash of Darkness!"

Chaos Giant extended its massive claw forward, crashing Metronome Magician.

"Unfortunately for you, I have no intention of being defeated by worms like you!" Yukio exclaimed. "I activate the effect of Life Magician in my hand! If I would receive damage, I can Special Summon this card from my hand, reduce that damage to 0 and gain an equal amount of Life Points! Come, Life Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 3/SC: 4) in defense mode!"

Life Magician appeared on Yukio's field, generating a barrier that shielded Yukio from the approaching shockwave. After that, the barrier turned into a stream of energy that enveloped Yukio.

Yukio – LP: 1150→4750

"In addition, Metronome Magician's effect activates!" Yukio announced. "When this card is destroyed, I gain Life Points equal to the difference between its original and current attack! Since that difference was 400, I gain 400 Life Points as well!"

Yukio – LP: 4750→5150

"A meaningless effort." Red sneered. "Did you already forget that Chaos Giant can attack all Monsters you control? If so, let me give you a painful reminder! Chaos Giant, destroy both his Life Magician and his pesky Gunslinger Magician! Crash of Darkness!"

Following its master's command, Chaos Giant proceeded to grab both Monsters with its oversized claws and smash them, generating shockwaves that sent Yukio skidding backwards.

Yukio – LP: 5150→1550

"And then there was one." Red smirked. "It's time for you to exit the stage permanently. Go, Chaos Giant! Destroy his Night Wing Paladin! Crash of Darkness!"

"I activate the effect of Barrier Magician in my hand!" Yukio declared. "By sending this card to the Graveyard, I can negate your attack!"

A magic circle appeared in front of Night Wing Paladin, preventing Chaos Giant's claw from reaching it.

"Tch." Red clicked his tongue in irritation. "I suppose we'll have to finish you off next turn. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Next turn, you say?" Yukio's expression was neutral at first, but then morphed into a murderous one as he glared at the Obelisk Force trio, causing them to flinch. "There will be no next turn for you three! I'm finishing all of you right here, right now! My turn! Draw!"

 _This card…_ Yukio thought as he stared at his drawn card. _The one Byron-san gave me? That's perfect. With this, their defeat is sealed._

"Using the Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once more!" Yukio announced. "Return to my field, Life Magician and Gunslinger Magician in defense mode!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Yukio's previously destroyed Monsters.

"Since it was Pendulum Summoned, Gunslinger Magician's effect activates." Yukio pointed at Red. "I'll have you receive 400 points of damage once more! Arcane Bullet!"

Gunslinger Magician unleashed a volley of crimson shots at Red, causing him to hiss due to the pain.

Red – LP: 2100→1700

"Now, time to begin the finale." Yukio declared. "I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Supreme Ascension Force! Thanks to its effect, I can pay half my Life Points to target an Xyz Monster on my field and use it as an Xyz Material in order to summon an Xyz Monster which is one Rank higher than it from my Extra Deck! I use Night Wing Paladin as material in order to reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

As Night Wing Paladin turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"Furious knight wronged by the world! Let loose your undying rage and exact swift retribution upon those who oppress you! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear now, Rank 5! The warrior embodying punishment itself, Avenging Wing Paladin (Dark/Spellcaster/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect/ ATK: 0/DEF: 2800/R: 5/SC: 2/OU: 3)!"

A Monster clad in dark grey armor and wearing a sinister-looking helmet, which had two blood-red wings extending from its back and held an oversized katana in its right hand, appeared on Yukio's field.

Yukio – LP: 1550→775

"An attack of 0?" Yellow laughed. "Are you kidding us, Lancer brat?" How on Earth do you intend to finish us off with that weakling of a Monster?"

"See for yourself." Yukio said. "Due to Supreme Ascension's effect, Avenging Wing Paladin gains attack equal to its Rank multiplied by 200 (Avenging Wing Paladin ATK: 0→1000). Next, I activate my Trap Card, Supreme King Assault. Through its effect, I can reveal five cards from the top of my Deck and make the number of attacks my Paladin can declare on this turn's Battle Phase become equal to the number of Pendulum Monsters revealed. In exchange, I will receive double my Paladin's attack as damage during the Battle Phase's end. Now, draw!"

Yukio drew five cards from the top of his Deck and showed them to everyone.

"Three Pendulum Monsters were among the drawn cards, meaning my Paladin can attack three times on this turn's Battle Phase." Yukio stated. "As such, it's time for battle! Go, Avenging Wing Paladin! Attack Yellow's Chaos Giant first! Nightmare Edge!"

"Fool!" Yellow let out a sardonic laugh. "Your Monster's attack is still far below Chaos Giant's! You will be sunk by your own attack!"

"At this moment, Avenging Wind Paladin's effect activates!" Yukio exclaimed. "When this card battles while having Overlay Units, it cannot be destroyed by battle, all battle damage I receive becomes 0—and the opponent takes half the damage I would have taken from that battle!"

"What!?" Yellow cried out in shock. "Half the damage, you say!?"

"Do it, Avenging Wing Paladin!" Yukio shouted. "Retaliation Force!"

The charging Avenging Wing Paladin was struck by Chaos Giant's massive claw, but was unaffected by the blow, with only its wings lighting up. Immediately afterwards, crimson energy poured out of the wings and concentrated around the sword, with the winged Monster launching the gathered energy forward in the form of a crescent-shaped blast that enveloped Obelisk Yellow and blasted him backwards, opening several gashes on his body.

Obelisk Yellow – LP: 1200→0

"With your comrade's defeat, his Chaos Giant leaves the field, meaning your Monsters' attack is lowered (Chaos Giant x 2 ATK: 5400→5100)." Yukio then turned his gaze to Green. "You are next in line. Go, my Paladin! Nightmare Edge!"

Avenging Wing Paladin slashed at Chaos Giant with its katana, failing to inflict any damage at all, but remaining unaffected by Chaos Giant's counterblow as its wings lit up once again.

"Avenging Wing Paladin's effect activates once again." Yukio stated. "Retaliation Force!"

Much like Yellow, the terrified Green was also struck by Avenging Wing Paladin's crescent-shaped blast, which left him with wounds all over his body as he crumbled to the ground.

Green – LP: 1200→0

"With that guy's defeat, OOParts Gear's effect no longer applies, returning the remaining Chaos Giant's attack to normal (Chaos Giant ATK: 5100→4500)." Yukio said. "As always, the bark of you whelps is worse than your bite. Now, this is the finishing blow! Avenging Wing Paladin, attack the third Chaos Giant! Nightmare Edge!"

"I won't let you!" Red shouted. "I activate my Trap Card, Antique Gear Minefield! Thanks to its effect, when an "Antique Gear" Monster I control is attacked, I can destroy the attacking Monster, inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent and end the Battle Phase!"

"Unfortunately for you, due to Supreme Ascension Force's effect, Avenging Wing Paladin is unaffected by card effects until the end of the opponent's turn." Yukio directed a cold gaze at the Obelisk Force member that had him sweat bullets. "As such, the attack resumes normally. Take him down, Avenging Wing Paladin! Retaliation Force!"

Avenging Wing Paladin unleashed yet another crescent-shaped crimson blast that enveloped the screaming Red and sent him crashing through several walls before he came to a halt several meters away, his body battered all over.

Obelisk Red – LP: 1700→0

Yukio and Kaito: WIN

"As expected, these two made short work of Academia's soldiers." Allen said, but then frowned upon seeing the state of the Obelisk Force members. "Still, that final attack was plain brutal. Even if they are our enemies, was there really a need to go that far…?"

After confirming that their opponents were unconscious and that the three Academia members observing them didn't seem intent on making a move on them for now as they discussed among themselves, Yukio turned to Kaito.

"So, not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here, Kaito?" Yukio asked. "Last time I checked, you were hell-bent on hunting down every single Academia member on your lonesome, refusing to aid the Resistance in any manner. However, judging from the other three unconscious Obelisk Force members, I can only assume you came to everyone's assistance and aided in defeating them. What brought about this sudden change in attitude?"

"I was in the neighborhood when I heard sounds of fighting, so I rushed here to see what was going on." Kaito responded. "As for helping them…that was simply on a whim."

"Right…" Yukio was unconvinced, but chose to let it slide for now as he turned to Yuya. "What happened to Kurosaki? More importantly, how is his condition?"

"While we were engaging the Obelisk Force members, several debris caused by the appearance of their Chaos Giant threatened to bury Sayaka." Yuya started explaining. "Kurosaki managed to rescue her, but was struck by falling debris in the process of doing so, resulting in his current state. While none of his injuries appear to be life-threatening for now, he still needs medical attention as soon as possible. We should get him back to the Duel Lodge as quickly as possible."

"That's going to be a bit difficult, considering the fact that the place was evacuated not too long ago." Yukio said. "Byron-san moved everyone to another hideout, but I have no idea where it is."

"Evacuated?" Gongenzaka raised his eyebrow. "What on Earth happened there while we were gone? Is everyone alright?"

Gongenzaka's words brought to Yukio's mind the events that had transpired not too long ago, causing him to scowl and bar his teeth as the memory of Serena being taken was replayed in his mind once more.

"While you were away…" Yukio eventually started speaking. "At that time, we were attacked by two Academia agents. While Byron-san organized the retreat of the refuges and the wounded Resistance members, Serena and I headed out in order to intercept the invaders. However…I was defeated…and in order to save my life, Serena surrendered without a fight…and was brought back to Academia…"

"What!?" Yuya expressed everyone's collective shock with his words. "Serena was captured, you say!? No, more importantly, who was strong enough to defeat you of all people!?"

"His name was Kaiser Ryo." Yukio said. "According to Serena, he's Academia's strongest Duelist."

"That Scourge of Diamond was here?" Kaito seemed surprised. "You should be thankful of that fact that you're still standing here even after running into him. Most Duelists that come across him aren't that fortunate."

"Yeah, I feel really blessed right now. Thanks for the useless consolation." Yukio retorted with a bit of venom in his voice, but then his expression softened somewhat. "…Sorry about that. I shouldn't take my frustrations out on you. That was beneath me."

"…First it was Ruri, and now it's Serena?" Everyone turned to Sayaka after hearing the girl's dispirited words. "And to top it all off, I even got Shun injured due to my cowardice. I came here thinking I could make some small difference by persuading Kaito to rejoin us, and instead, I made things even worse for everyone… Worthless… I'm worthless…"

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Sayaka." Unexpectedly, it was Kaito who addressed the bespectacled girl in an attempt to console her. "If there's anyone to blame here, it's Academia for being the root of all our misery and despair. You were just trying to aid everyone in your own manner and there's no fault to be found in that."

"Kaito…"

Although Sayaka didn't seem entirely convinced, at least she was no longer about to burst into tears, much to everyone's relief.

"Instead of playing the blame game, I believe focusing on Kurosaki's condition takes priority here." Yukio said. "We need to get him out of here, but I have no idea where this secondary hideout Byron-san mentioned could be. Do you know anything about it, Allen, Sayaka?"

"Sorry, neither of us knows." Allen rubbed his neck in an uncomfortable manner. "I mean, we knew the escape passage led to an emergency hideout, but we didn't think to ask where exactly in Heartland that place was."

"I believe I know the location." Kaito said as he picked up Shun and threw him over his shoulder. "As such, we should—"

"Hold it right there!"

Following these words, a large number of Academia students appeared around the area, startling everyone present.

"W-What is this?" Mamoru's eyes darted around nervously. "Where did all these troops come from?"

"I finally found you, Sakaki Yuya." Edo, who appeared in a nearby balcony, glared at the Lancers, specifically Yuya. "I won't allow you to escape me anymore. This time, I will bury you for sure!"

"Great, that's just what we needed…" Yukio groaned. "The Commander himself of all people has made an appearance. These Academia goons have the worst timing…"

"If I may object here, Commander." Gloria addressed Edo. "We were ordered personally by the Professor to deal with the Lancers, so—"

"Did I perhaps stutter?" Edo interrupted Gloria. "I will deal with Sakaki Yusho's son on my own, so you had better not get in my way if you know what's best for you."

"Hold on a second!" Grace complained. "Yuya's Entertainment Duel won't be exciting unless he duels us, Commander-in-Chief Edo!"

"Quit your constant badgering, Tyler sisters!" Mamoru cut in from the side before turning to Edo. "For the Commander-in-Chief to deal with these measly Lancers personally, don't you think that's a bit excessive? Why don't you let us handle it instead of dirtying your hands—?"

"I'll be talking to you later." Edo glared at Mamoru, causing him to shiver. "I don't require your assistance. Just sit there and watch."

Immediately afterwards, Edo activated his Duel Disk and launched a crimson energy line from it, which locked around Yuya's Duel Disk. Before anyone could react in any manner, Edo dragged Yuya in a nearby area and activated a Field Spell resembling a cage that trapped the two Duelists within its confines. Although Yukio was concerned for his friend, their current condition was also quite precarious.

"Oi, oi, isn't this situation bad?" Sawatari gulped audibly upon seeing the large number of students facing them, summing up Yukio's thoughts perfectly. "We're totally outnumbered here. How are we going to get out of this mess? Ah, I knew getting involved with the Lancers was a bad idea!"

"First of all, stay calm and don't succumb to panic." Gongenzaka said. "Our first priority is to get Kurosaki out of here and back to the Resistance base so that he can receive treatment. Since Kaito is the only one among us who knows the possible location of their new hideout, he should be the one to go. And although I'm reluctant to thin out our numbers even more, he might need someone to cover him, which is why I want you to go along with him, Yukio. The rest of us will deal with Academia's troops here."

"…Although I'm averse to the idea of leaving everyone behind, I guess your plan makes sense considering the circumstances, Gongenzaka." Yukio said in a reluctant manner. "Just make sure you don't get defeated. Losing one comrade today is more than enough for me."

"There is no need to worry!" Sawatari exclaimed. "With the trump card of the Lancers, Sawatari Shingo, being here, there's no way we will lose to mere grunts!"

"Weren't you the one who was about to have a full-scale panic attack not even five seconds ago…?" Allen muttered. "In any case, you can leave this place to us and get Shun out of here! Although I would really appreciate it if you could come back as soon as possible, preferably with some reinforcements in tow."

"I'll see what I can do." The hint of a smile appeared on Kaito's face. "Stay safe, everyone."

And with that, Kaito and Yukio swiftly left the battlefield by taking advantage of a gap in Academia's formation, leaving their four comrades behind as they activated their Duel Disks, ready to take on Academia.

"Now that we're alone, mind telling me why you sent Tachibana away, Gongenzaka?" Sawatari asked the burly youth. "Sure, someone needed to cover Kaito, but it could have been any of us, so why did you choose him specifically when he could have been more useful here?"

"It's because I think Serena's capture has affected him more than he would admit." Gongenzaka said. "You witnessed his use of excessive force against the Obelisk Force before, no? His state of mind doesn't seem very stable at the moment, which is why I don't want him fighting Academia members and end up doing something irreversible that he will regret later."

"I see." Sawatari said. "First things first though. Before we worry about Tachibana's attitude, we have to deal with these fellows first. How about we teach them what a big mistake it was to pick a fight with Sawatari Shingo and company?"

"Oi, don't lump us all together like that!" Allen shouted. "In any case, I'll be sure to pay back Academia in full for what they've done!"

"I…I'll also do my best as well!" Sayaka said in a resolute manner. "I refuse to keep dragging everyone down forever. That's why…I'll fight!"

"Alright!" Gongenzaka shouted. "Let's make Academia rue the day they decided to challenge us!"

With that, the four Duelists activated their Duel Disks and charged at Academia's troops…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the ruins of Heartland…_

Yukio and Kaito had been running for several minutes without exchanging even a single word. Although he had no idea where he was leading him, Yukio trusted that Kaito knew where he was going. Suddenly however, upon feeling a tingle running down his spine, Yukio came into a halt and started surveying the surroundings with a wary look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Kaito turned to Yukio upon noticing that latter had stopped moving. "Why did you stop here?"

"We're being watched." Yukio responded. "Don't ask me how I know that, I just do."

"Very impressive, Tachibana Yukio!" A familiar voice was suddenly heard. "I should have known that you of all people would have picked up our presence so easily!"

After saying so, the figures of the Academia elites Savaris and Gerard appeared on top of a nearby debris pile, causing a hiss of displeasure to escape from Yukio's mouth.

"So it's you two, Gerard, Savaris." Yukio said, making no attempt to disguise his hatred. "What do you losers want? This has been a really rough day so far, so I'm no mood to deal with you as well. As such, do everyone a favor and kindly get lost."

"Now, now…is that any way to treat two old friends…who came all this way just for the sake of getting their revenge on you…?" Gerard smirked. "My apologies if we're inconveniencing you…but we really need you to perish here…for the sake of our honor and all that…"

"These guys…are Academia elites?" Kaito glowered at the newcomers. "Do you have some sort of history with them, Tachibana Yukio?"

"I've had the displeasure of running into them in separate occasions." Yukio explained. "Apparently, they didn't learn their lesson the first time they were defeated, and they are now back for more."

"Oh, I'm afraid things are going to be a little different this time." Savaris smirked. "So, how do you want to play this? Will the both of you come at us, or will you fight us on your own, Tachibana Yukio? We're equally content with either option, since getting rid of the infamous Tenjo Kaito as well will be a nice bonus."

"These are pretty big words coming from small fry such as you." Kaito sneered. "Since you seem so confident in your abilities, I—"

"You should focus on getting Kurosaki back to the hideout and then going to reinforce our comrades, Kaito." Yukio interrupted Kaito's words. "I'll deal with these clowns on my own. I've defeated both of them once, and I'll do so again."

"Although I'm not sure this is wise, it's also true that Shun needs proper attention." Kaito said. "Very well, I suppose I'll leave them to you for now. Just try not to get yourself carded until I get back."

And with that, Kaito took his leave, with both Gerard and Savaris making no move to stop him, since their attention was focused solely on Yukio.

"You know, we were worried that someone else was going to get to you first while we searched for any leads regarding your whereabouts." Savaris said as both he and Gerard descended from the top of the debris pile to the ground below. "Fortunately, although we picked up some reports indicating you had lost to Kaiser earlier, he seems to have spared you. And while we're heading towards the site of the battle taking place over there, we chanced upon you. Fate really is smiling on us today."

"Indeed…" Gerard stated. "While it's a shame…that you lost to Kaiser…before encountering us…I suppose it doesn't matter much…so long as we get to settle our score with you…"

"Let me give you one word of advice." Yukio glared at his two opponents. "I'm in an extremely foul mood right now, so I won't be responsible for whatever happens to you. If you value your lives, get the Hell out of here and never come back."

"Scary, scary." Savaris spoke in a mocking tone. "But if I were you, I'd be more concerned about myself instead of others. We've both changed a bit compared to the last time you crossed paths with us. Underestimate us, and you'll be the one hurting."

"Now…let's begin…" Gerard said as he and Savaris activated their Duel Disks. "Our payback Duel…that is… We'll make sure…to have you thoroughly experience…pain and suffering of the highest degree…before finishing you off…"

"Suit yourselves." Yukio replied as he also activated his Duel Disk. "Don't say I didn't warn you though."

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

The glowing platforms appeared around the area following the announcement from Yukio's Duel Disk.

[Duel!]

All three Duelists shouted together as the Action Cards scattered across the field.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Savaris – LP: 4000

Gerard – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn…" Gerard announced. "Bear witness…to our evolved power… Using the Scale 1 Aleister the Master Invoker (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1500/LV: 6/SC: 1)…and the Scale 5 Mathers the Thelema Magus (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1100/LV: 3/SC: 5)…I Set the Pendulum Scale…"

Two columns of light appeared next to Gerard, with two Monsters rising to their top. The first one was a Monster resembling Aleister the Invoker, only clad in intricate crimson robes and holding an even more ornate staff with two crystals, one red, one blue, hovering around it. The second Monster was clad in a ceremonial outfit reminiscent of an Egyptian pharaoh of old and held a jewel-encrusted staff reminiscent of a shepherd's crook.

"Pendulum Monsters!?" To say that Yukio was shocked was an understatement. "That can't be… Where did you bastards get your hands on these Monsters!?"

"Have you already forgotten, Tachibana Yukio?" Savaris smirked. "Dennis Macfield, our mole in your little group, was still in possession of his Pendulum cards when he exposed his true colors and was recalled to Academia. Using them as the basis, it was child's play for our card design department to unlock the secret behind them and start producing Pendulum cards for our own use. Although we're not at a level where we can mass produce them yet, creating a few specialized ones for elites such as us was an easy task. With this new power at our disposal, we can finally close the gap between you and us."

"Not to mention…that our revenge will be all the sweeter…once we take you down…by using the cherished weapon you Lancers have come to rely upon…" Gerard let out a sly smirk. "Now, let's continue… With my current Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters…with Levels between 2 and 4… Pendulum Summon… Appear, Homunculus the Alchemic Being (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)…and Fusion Support Organism – Fire (Fire/Rock/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500/LV: 3)…"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Homunculus and a Monster resembling a spherical rock creature surrounded by flames and magma.

"I activate Homunculus's effect…changing its attribute to Fire…" Gerard declared. "Then…I activate the Pendulum Effect of Mathers…banishing a Monster from my field…in order to Special Summon an "Invoked Beast" Monster from my Extra Deck…with the same attribute and its effects negated… I will banish the Fire-attribute Homunculus…to Special Summon Invoked Beast Purgatorio (ATK: 2300/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)…"

Purgatorio appeared on Gerard's field after emerging from a vortex of flames.

"Next…I activate Aleister's Pendulum Effect…banishing Purgatorio and Fusion Support Organism – Fire…in order to Fusion Summon an "Invoked Beast" Monster from my Extra Deck…" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Gerard chanted. "Ethereal being residing in the parallel dimension, consume the raging flames and be reborn into a divine agent of destruction! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Advanced Invoked Beast Surtr (Fire/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2200/LV: 8)!"

An imposing Monster resembling a demon with dark brown skin, long horns and claws extending from his head and fingers respectively, and raging flames surrounding various parts of its body appeared on Gerard's field.

"When Fusion Support Organism – Fire is used as a Fusion Material for the Fusion Summon of a Fire-attribute Monster…that Monster gains 600 attack (Surtr ATK: 2900→3500)." Gerard stated. "Furthermore…due to the second Pendulum Effect of Mathers…I get to draw one card from my Deck…since an "Invoked Beast" Monster was Fusion Summoned successfully… I place one card face-down…and end my turn…"

"My turn!" Savaris announced. "Draw! Now, it's time for my grand debut as well! Using the Scale 1 Je Shaddoll Sephiranaga (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 100/LV: 2/SC: 1) and the Scale 7 Ol Shaddoll Sephiraroots (Dark/Rock/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 450/DEF: 1950/LV: 4/SC: 7), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Savaris's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Him too, huh…?" Yukio grimaced at the sight of yet another Pendulum Scale being set. "When I get my hands on that weasel Dennis, I'm going to smack him extra hard for this…"

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 6! Pendulum Summon! Show yourself, my servants! Shaddoll Beast (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1700/LV: 5), Shaddoll Hedgehog (ATK: 800/DEF: 200/LV: 3) and the Tuner Monster, Shaddoll Phantom (Dark/Spellcaster/Flip/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Beast, Hedgehog and a grey-colored humanoid Monster with cracks covering its body bound by several energy strings.

"Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Corridors of Darkness, which allows me to destroy a "Shaddoll" Monster once per turn in order to add a "Shaddoll" Fusion card from my Deck to my hand." Savaris declared. "I choose to destroy Shaddoll Beast in order to add Nyx Shaddoll Fusion from my Deck to my hand. And since Shaddoll Beast was sent to the Graveyard through a card effect, I get to draw a card from my Deck. Finally, Shaddoll Phantom's effect activates. When a "Shaddoll" Monster is sent to the Graveyard, I make this card's Level equal to that of that Monster's (Shaddoll Phantom LV: 1→5). Now, I tune the Level 3 Shaddoll Hedgehog with the Level 5 Shaddoll Phantom!"

As Shaddoll Hedgehog turned into three stars and Shaddoll Phantom turned into five rings surrounding them, Savaris chanted.

"Corrupted soul sentenced to eternal damnation, be revived through the malice of the twisted threads of corruption and feast upon your enemies' souls! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Level 8! El Shaddoll Antediluvian (Dark/Zombie/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2450/LV: 8)!"

A pale-skinned Monster somewhat resembling a vampire clad in crimson and black armor, which had two massive bat-like wings sprouting from its back, held a tail-shaped broadsword in its right hand and was bound by several energy strings appeared on Savaris's field.

"And that's just the beginning." Savaris smirked. "I activate Nyx Shaddoll Fusion, whose effect allows me to shuffle two "Shaddoll" Monsters from my Graveyard back to the Deck in order to Fusion Summon a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck. I choose to shuffle Shaddoll Beast and Shaddoll Hedgehog back to the Deck!"

"But before that…I activate Aleister's second Pendulum Effect…" Gerard abruptly spoke. "Once during either player's turn…I can target a Monster on another player's field or in their Graveyard…and change their attribute into whatever attribute I wish… I choose to change Savaris's Hedgehog attribute into Fire…"

Following Gerard's words, Savaris's two Monsters started swirling inside a multi-colored vortex as he chanted.

"Twisted threads of corruption, place the raging flames under your absolute control and give birth to a new race! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! El Shaddoll Moloch (Fire/Beast/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1950/LV: 7)!"

A Monster whose top half was that of a humanoid bull and its bottom half was that of a massive spider, which was surrounded by eerie crimson flames and had several energy strings extending from its body, appeared on Savaris's field.

"Synchro and Fusion in one turn, huh…?" Yukio muttered. "Furthermore, that Pendulum Effect of Aleister is perfect for supporting Savaris's Shaddoll Deck, since the Fusion Monsters require Materials of varying attributes. Each of them was a challenging opponent on his own, but it seems both of them together will prove far more difficult to handle…"

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Savaris said. "Now, make sure to entertain us well with your futile attempts at resistance, Tachibana Yukio. It will make crushing you even more enjoyable."

"Very well, although you should know that my entertainment can be quite rough." Yukio said. "My turn! Draw! I send one card from my hand to the Graveyard in order to activate the Spell Card Pendulum Call, which enables me to add two "Magician" Pendulum Monsters from my Deck to my hand. I choose the Scale 0 Domination Magician and the Scale 10 Supremacy Magician, which I will use to Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on the field, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 1 through 9! Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come to my side, Trickster Magician (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1900/LV: 4/SC: 6), Destiny Magician (ATK: 1800/DEF: 600/LV: 4/SC: 1), Summoner Magician (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 7) and Black Fang Magician (ATK: 1700/DEF: 800/LV: 4/SC: 8)!"

Four beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Yukio's Monsters.

"Due to Summoner Magician's effect, I will add the Ritual Spell Card Sorcerer King's Enthronement from my Deck to my hand." Yukio stated. "And thanks to Domination Magician's Pendulum Effect, I can draw cards equal to the number of Monsters that were Pendulum Summoned. Surplus Supply!"

A crimson beam of energy erupted from Domination Magician's staff and enveloped Yukio's Deck, allowing him to draw four more cards.

"However, at this moment… Advanced Invoked Beast Surtr's effect activates…" Gerard abruptly said. "As long as it remains face-up on the field…my opponent's Monsters…lose attack equal to their Level multiplied by 100 (Trickster Magician ATK: 1000→600, Destiny Magician ATK: 1800→1400, Summoner Magician ATK: 1600→1200, Black Fang Magician ATK: 1700→1300)…"

"And I'm afraid the bad news don't stop there." Savaris added with a smirk on his face. "Every time a Monster is Special Summoned to the opponent's field, El Shaddoll Antediluvian gains 200 attack for each of these Monsters (Antediluvian ATK: 2900→3700). In addition, for every Monster Special Summoned to the opponent's field, you receive 200 points of damage due to El Shaddoll Moloch's effect. Since four Monsters were Special Summoned, you'll receive 800 points of damage, Tachibana Yukio! Hellfire Penalty!"

A stream of crimson embers struck Yukio's body, causing him to hiss from the pain.

Yukio – LP: 4000→3200

"That's right." Savaris let out a malicious smile. "Your end won't be a pleasant one. You will suffer in torturous agony and despair before you fall on our feet, begging for the merciful release of death."

"However…know that we won't be so kind…as to grant that wish…" Gerard smirked. "You will spend an eternity as a card…and will forever serve as a reminder…of what happens to those who defy us and, by extension, Academia…"

"…You two shouldn't be so quick to speak about victory when this Duel is still far from over." Yukio narrowed his eyes at his two opponents. "I activate the Ritual Spell Card Sorcerer King's Enthronement, offering Destiny Magician and Summoner Magician as tributes in order to Ritual Summon!"

The ornate altar with the imposing regal throne behind it appeared on the field, with Yukio's two Monsters turning into particles and being absorbed by the altar. As a bright light was generated from the throne behind the altar, Yukio chanted.

"Master of a thousand spells, sit atop the throne of domination and overwrite the very principles of the world with your transcendental power! Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 8! Sorcerer King Solomon (ATK: 2900/DEF: 2600/LV: 8/SC: 1)!"

Sorcerer King Solomon emerged from the blinding light and landed on Yukio's field.

"Since Destiny Magician was used as tribute for a Ritual Summon, I get to draw one card from my Deck." Yukio declared. "In addition, due to Solomon's effect, I will add the Equip Spell Card Magician's Water Robe from my Deck to my hand and equip it to it."

"But don't forget that our Monsters' effects also activate since a new Monster was Special Summoned." Savaris pointed out. "Thanks to Surtr's effect, your Monster's attack s reduced (Sorcerer King Solomon ATK: 2900→2100), while Antediluvian's attack increases thanks to its own effect (ATK: 3700→3900). Finally, Moloch's effect will deal 200 points of damage to you. Hellfire Penalty!"

Yukio's body was struck by the crimson-colored embers once more, leaving several small-sized burns on his skin.

Yukio – LP: 3200→3000

"In that case, allow me to respond in kind!" Yukio announced. "Battle! Sorcerer King Solomon, attack El Shaddoll Moloch! And at this moment, the equipped Water Robe's effect activates, reducing your Monster's attack by an amount equal to Solomon's original attack (Moloch ATK: 2700→0)! Take down that abomination, Sorcerer King Solomon! Supreme Wisdom!"

A storm of energy erupted from Solomon's staff, obliterating Moloch with ease.

"I activate the Action Spell Damage Divide!" Savaris exclaimed after grabbing a nearby Action Card. "Thanks to it, the battle damage is reduced by half! And since Moloch was destroyed, cards under my control cannot be affected by your card effects or be destroyed for this turn, meaning you can't use Solomon's effect to negate my Action Card's activation!"

Savaris – LP: 4000→2950

"Furthermore, since El Shaddoll Moloch was sent to the Graveyard, its final effect activates, allowing me to add a "Shaddoll" Spell or Trap Card from my Graveyard to my hand." Savaris said. "I choose Nyx Shaddoll Fusion."

"Next, Trickster Magician, attack Advanced Invoked Beast Surtr!" Yukio exclaimed. "Spiral Masquerade!"

"Have you lost it…?" Gerard wondered. "Your Monster is far weaker than mine…"

"At this moment, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Assault Fusion!" Yukio declared. "Thanks to its effect, when a Monster I control battles, I can perform a Fusion Summon by using that Monster and Monsters on my field as materials to summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck with its effects negated! I will fuse Trickster Magician and Black Fang Magician!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Spellcaster wielding the fang of darkness! Arcane master of deceit! Become one now to call forth the ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Starve Venemy Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 1)!"

The Monster which looked like a mix between a dragon and a carnivorous plant appeared on Yukio's field.

"Due to Surtr's effect…your Monster loses attack equal to its Level…multiplied by 100 (Starve Venemy Dragon ATK: 2500→1800)…" Gerard reminded Yukio. "And also…Savaris's Antediluvian will become even more powerful (Antediluvian ATK: 3900→4100)… Was that the best you could do…?"

"Not by a long shot, you narcoleptic freak!" Yukio shouted. "Due to Assault Fusion's effect, Starve Venemy Dragon gains attack equal to the combined attack of the Monsters used for its Fusion Summon (Starve Venemy Dragon ATK: 1800→4500)! As such, it's now more powerful than your Surtr! Go, Starve Venemy Dragon! Savage Predation!"

Several vines with fanged mouths at their end erupted from Starve Venemy's body, shredding Surtr and sending Gerard skidding backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Gerard – LP: 4000→3000

"I activate Surtr's effect…" Gerard stated. "When this card is destroyed as a result of battle…the Monster that destroyed it is destroyed as well…and my opponent receives damage equal to its attack and defense combined…"

"Unfortunately, that won't be happening." Yukio smirked. "Assault Fusion's final effect prevents Starve Venemy from being destroyed by card effects until the end of this turn."

"In that case…I activate my Trap Card, Alchemic Waking…" Gerard stated. "Thanks to its effect…when an "Invoked Beast" Monster I control is destroyed…I can Special Summon an "Invoked Beast" from my Extra Deck with a different attribute than it…and its effects negated… Come, Invoked Beast Cocytus (ATK: 1800/DEF: 2900/LV: 6)…"

The dragon whose body was made entirely out of ice appeared on Gerard's field.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Yukio said. "At this moment, Assault Fusion's effect ends, returning Starve Venemy's attack back to normal (Starve Venemy ATK: 4500→1800)."

"Then, it's my turn…" Gerard announced. "Draw… It's good to see that…despite your loss to Kaiser…you haven't become dispirited and still fight as ferociously as always… Breaking that stubborn spirit of yours…will make our victory all the sweeter… I summon Fusion Support Organism – Water (Water/Rock/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 1300/LV: 3)…"

A Monster with a spherical body which had several ice crystal protruding from it appeared on Gerard's field.

"Due to Fusion Support Organism – Water's effect…I can send it and Cocytus from my field to the Graveyard…in order to Fusion Summon a Water-attribute Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck…" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Gerard chanted. "Ethereal being residing in the parallel dimension, consume the elusive water and be reborn into the demonic beast that devours all of existence! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 9! Advanced Invoked Beast Bahamut (Water/Fish/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 3300/LV: 8)!"

A Monster resembling a massive, pure white narwhal with a large magic circle hovering above it and mist being constantly emitted from its body appeared on Gerard's field.

"Thanks to Fusion Support Organism – Water's second effect…Advanced Invoked Beast Bahamut gains 600 attack (Bahamut ATK: 2600→3200)…" Gerard declared. "In addition…Mathers's Pendulum Effect activates…allowing me to draw a card…"

"Before that, Sorcerer King Solomon's effect activates!" Yukio shouted. "Once during either player's turn, I can negate the activation of a Spell Card and destroy it! Akashic Dispersal!"

"Naïve…" Gerard let out a sly smile. "As long as Bahamut is on the field…the effects of all face-up cards you control…cannot be activated during my turn… As such…neither your Monsters nor your Pendulum cards…can use their effects…"

"That's an annoying effect to say the least…" Yukio muttered. "Now I can't use Supremacy Magician's effect to increase my Monsters' ATK…"

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Eidolon Blessing…banishing Cocytus from my Graveyard…in order to draw two cards from my Deck…" Gerard stated. "Now…I activate Bahamut's second effect… Once per turn, I can target a Monster my opponent controls…and negate its effect… Moreover, until the Battle Phase's end…the Monster Zone that Monster is on…is treated as being empty… Do it, Bahamut… Mist of Elimination…"

A silvery white mist was generated from the massive creature's mouth and enveloped Solomon, causing its body to become transparent.

"Battle…" Gerard said. "Advanced Invoked Beast Bahamut…destroy Starve Venemy Dragon… Thunder Javelin…"

A blast of lightning was generated from Bahamut's horn, destroying Starve Venemy and sending Yukio tumbling backwards.

Yukio – LP: 3000→1600

"Since an "Advanced Invoked Beast" Monster destroyed an opponent's Monster…I can activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Advanced Invocation Ritual…which allows me to perform a Fusion Summon by sending an "Invoked Beast" Monster from my Extra Deck…and a Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard…as its materials…" Gerard smirked. "We can't have you believe…that only you can Fusion Summon during the Battle Phase… I send Invoked Beast Magallanica and Fusion Seal Organism – Earth…to the Graveyard…in order to Fusion Summon…"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Gerard chanted.

"Ethereal being residing in the parallel dimension, consume the indomitable earth and be reborn as the bronze guardian giant! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 9! Advanced Invoked Beast Talos (Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3400/DEF: 2500/LV: 9)!"

An imposing giant creature made entirely out of gleaming bronze and clad in armor reminiscent of a Greek hoplite, which wielded a massive broadsword in its right hand, appeared on Gerard's field.

"This will end it…" Gerard declared. "Advanced Invoked Beast Talos…attack Tachibana Yukio directly… Guardian Slash…"

"Not so fast!" Yukio exclaimed. "I activate my Trap Card, Draining Shield! Thanks to its effect, your attack is negated and I gain Life Points equal to your Monster's attack!"

Yukio – LP: 1600→5000

"As expected…you will not yield easily…" Gerard remarked. "No matter… You will break soon enough… I place one card face-down…and end my turn…"

"My turn!" Savaris announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Shaddoll Fusion, sending Shaddoll Dragon and Shaddoll Hound from my Deck in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Savaris chanted.

"Twisted threads of corruption, place the bottomless darkness under your absolute control and give birth to a new race! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! El Shaddoll Mephisto (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3100/DEF: 1900/LV: 8)!"

A demonic-looking Monster clad in black and crimson armor, which had azure flames in the shape of wings extending from its back, a dark halo comprised of nine concentric circles hovering above its head and dark threads extending from its body, appeared on Savaris's field.

"Since Shaddoll Dragon was sent to the Graveyard through a card effect, I can activate its effect in order to destroy a Spell or Trap Card on my opponent's field." Savaris stated. "I think I'll get rid of your Domination Magician first."

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Pendulum Moratorium!" Yukio abruptly shouted. "Thanks to its effect, cards on my Pendulum Zones cannot be destroyed by card effects for this turn!"

"Even if you shielded your Pendulum cards, it doesn't matter." Savaris looked unconcerned. "Gerard, you're up again."

"Right…" Gerard said. "I activate Aleister's Pendulum Effect…to change the attribute of Shaddoll Hound to Wind…"

"I'm sure you are aware what's coming next, right?" Savaris grinned. "I activate Nyx Shaddoll Fusion, shuffling Shaddoll Dragon and Shaddoll Hound back to my Deck in order to Fusion Summon a second time on this turn!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Savaris chanted once again.

"Twisted threads of corruption, place the restless winds under your absolute control and give birth to a new race! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! El Shaddoll Tiamat (Wind/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2300/LV: 7)!"

A dragon with five heads extending from its torso, which had a massive collar-like object circling its five necks, had several armor plates attached to its body and was bound by several threads, appeared on Savaris's field.

"I activate El Shaddoll Tiamat's effect!" Savaris declared. "Once per turn, I can make the attack of all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls 0 until the End Phase! Enthrall Howling!"

A furious roar was emitted from Tiamat's five mouths, forcing Solomon on its knees.

(Sorcerer King Solomon ATK: 2100→0)

"Battle!" Savaris exclaimed. "El Shaddoll Tiamat, attack Sorcerer King Solomon! And due to its second effect, Tiamat's attack cannot be modified through my opponent's card effects, meaning your Water Robe is useless! Do it, Tiamat! Cataclysm Wind!"

A tornado of raging winds erupted from Tiamat's mouths, enveloping Solomon and shredding it to pieces as Yukio was blown backwards by the force of the gale, grabbing an Action Card which was blown alongside him.

Yukio – LP: 5000→2500

"I activate the Action Spell Damage Draw." Yukio stated. "Since I received more than 2000 points of damage, I can draw two cards from my Deck."

"With this, you are wide open." Savaris smirked. "Let's see you escape from this! Go, El Shaddoll Antediluvian! Attack Tachibana Yukio directly! Cadaverous Laceration!"

"I won't give up so easily!" Yukio yelled as he jumped on a nearby platform and grabbed another Action Card from it. "I activate the Action Spell Great Escape! Thanks to its effect, the Battle Phase ends!"

"As always, your luck is good." Savaris smirked. "However, it can only get you so far. While El Shaddoll Mephisto on the field, you can't skip your Battle Phase, and if you control any Special Summoned Monsters during said phase, they are forced to attack the strongest "Shaddoll" Monster I control unless an effect prevents them to, in this case my 4100 attack Antediluvian. Moreover, thanks to its second effect, you cannot target my "Shaddoll" Monsters with card effects. In conclusion, the prospects of your surviving your next turn are quite daunting. I end my turn. Now then, what will you do in order to overcome this pinch?"

The amused look on Savaris's face, coupled with Gerard's mocking smile, only served to further infuriate Yukio. These two were acting as if they had already won the Duel, with Yukio's actions being nothing more than mere entertainment until the grand finale. As such, it was only appropriate to teach these arrogant windbags what happened to people who underestimated his tenacity and skill.

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! Using my Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once more! Return to the field, Sorcerer King Solomon, Starve Venemy Dragon and Black Fang Magician! And from my hand, come, Dharma-Eye Magician (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500/LV: 7/SC: 2) and Dragonpit Magician (ATK: 900/DEF: 2700/LV: 7/SC: 8)!"

Five beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Due to Domination Magician's Pendulum Effect, I will draw five cards from my Deck." Yukio stated. "Moreover, due to Sorcerer King Solomon's effect, I will add the Spell Card Parallel Magician Call from my Deck to my hand."

"However, Antediluvian's attack increases once again due to your additional Special Summons (Antediluvian ATK: 4100→5100)." Savaris stated. "You're only digging your hole deeper with each Special Summon you perform."

"Really now?" Yukio smirked. "In that case, you won't mind if I bring out a few more of my friends, right? I Overlay the Level 7 Dharma-Eye Magician and Dragonpit Magician!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"Dragon born from pitch-black darkness and obscured by the stars' radiance! Become the avatar of wrath and let your furious cry resonate across the cosmos! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 7/OU: 2)!"

Dark Anthelion appeared on Yukio's field from within a column of lightning, letting out a furious roar as it did so.

"And I'm not done yet!" Yukio shouted. "I send Starve Venemy Dragon and Black Fang Magician to the Graveyard in order to perform a Contact Fusion!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside the multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted once more.

"Ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Spellcaster which wields the fang of darkness! Now become one, and sow terror in the hearts of those foolish enough to challenge you with your deadly poison! Contact Fusion! Appear now, Level 10! Dreadful Toxin Dragon (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2800/LV: 10/SC: 1)!"

The dragon resembling a green and violet-colored xenomorph with four leaf-shaped wings extending from its back appeared on Yukio's field.

"Furthermore, I activate the Spell Call Parallel Magician Call I previously added to my hand." Yukio continued. "Thanks to its effect, I can target two Pendulum Monsters, one in my Extra Deck and one in my Graveyard, and Special Summon them with their effects negated. Return to the field once more, Black Fang Magician, Destiny Magician!"

Yukio's two Monsters returned to the field after emerging from two different portals.

"Since you Special Summoned four more Monsters, Antediluvian's attack increases even further (Antediluvian ATK: 5100→5900)." Savaris stated. "Are you actually trying to win here, Tachibana Yukio? Because it seems to me you're only making things more difficult for yourself."

"True, but my field isn't set just yet." Yukio declared. "I activate the Spell Card Harmonized Tuning, whose effect allows me to target a Level 4 or lower "Magician" Pendulum Monster on the field and treat it as a Tuner. In exchange, that Monster will be banished if it's used for a Synchro Summon. I choose to treat the Level 4 Black Fang Magician as a Tuner and tune it with the Level 4 Destiny Magician!"

As Destiny Magician turned into four stars and Black Fang Magician turned into four rings surrounding them, Yukio chanted.

"Gathering winds will now turn into a furious squall ravaging everything in its path! Become the personification of the storm itself! Synchro Summon! Emerge now, Level 8! The warrior wreathed in raging gusts, Tempestuous Gale Paladin (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800/LV: 8/SC: 2)!"

Tempestuous Gale Paladin appeared on Yukio's field, conjuring a powerful gale in the process that sent several debris flying.

"From Pendulum…came Xyz, Fusion, Synchro and Ritual, huh…?" Gerard looked mildly impressed. "It looks like…you're fully intent on wiping us out…on this turn…"

"You got that right, Academia scum." Yukio glared at his two opponents after checking his Duel Disk. "Humph, it seems I can only target one of you for my card effects due to the rules you imposed for this Duel. In that case, Tempestuous Gale Paladin's effect activates! Since this card was summoned successfully, I choose to send all Monsters you control back to the Extra Deck and inflict 400 points of damage for each, Savaris! Auster Tempest!"

Tempestuous Gale Paladin swung its war fans, generating a powerful wind that blew away Savaris's Monsters and sent the man himself flying.

Savaris – LP: 2950→1750

"Next, I activate Dark Anthelion's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit from it in order to halve the attack of a Monster on the field, add the same amount of attack to Dark Anthelion's own attack until the End Phase and increase my Life Points by the same amount." Yukio declared. "I select Advanced Invoked Beast Talos as the target for its effect. Absorb Eclipse!"

Tendrils of darkness extended from Dark Anthelion's wings, binding Talos and forcing it on its knees.

(Advanced Invoked Beast Talos ATK: 3400→1700, Dark Anthelion Dragon ATK: 3000→4700)

Yukio – LP: 2500→4200

"Then, I activate Dreadful Toxin Dragon's effect to place one Toxin Counter on all Monsters you control, Gerard, with each Monster losing 500 attack for every counter on it and having its effects negated." Yukio stated. "Miasma Infusion!"

Dreadful Toxin Dragon struck Gerard's Monsters with its tail, leaving barbs embedded inside their bodies that caused them to start decaying.

(Advanced Invoked Beast Bahamut ATK: 3200→2700, Advanced Invoked Beast Talos ATK: 1700→1200)

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Tempestuous Gale Paladin, attack Savaris directly! Heavenly Storm!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Shaddoll Barrier!" Savaris shouted. "Through its effect, I can send two "Shaddoll" Fusion Monsters from my Deck to negate your attack and destroy the Monster with the lowest attack on your field! Moreover, I cannot be attacked directly for the remainder of this Battle Phase! I send Tiamat and Mephisto to the Graveyard in order to negate your attack and destroy your Sorcerer King Solomon!"

A barrier made of threads appeared around Savaris following his words, shielding him from Tempestuous Gale Paladin's attack. Immediately afterwards, the threads shot forward and pierced through Sorcerer King Solomon's body, destroying it.

"Tch." Yukio clicked his tongue in irritation. "In that case, Dark Anthelion Dragon, destroy Advanced Invoked Beast Talos! Dawn of the Dark!"

"I'm afraid…you won't fare any better with me…" Gerard stated. "I activate my Trap Card, Chaotic Invocation… Thanks to its effect…I can send all "Invoked Beast" Monsters I control to the Graveyard…end the Battle Phase…and draw two cards from my Deck if two or more Monsters were sent to the Graveyard…through this effect… Unfortunately for you…we fully comprehend how devastating your Deck can be…hence why we both made sure to improve our defensive plays…for this rematch…"

"Good for you, but you can't hide from me forever." Yukio said in a low tone. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn. At this moment, Dark Anthelion's effect also ends, returning its attack to normal (Dark Anthelion ATK: 4700→3000)."

"My turn…" Gerard announced. "Draw… Using my already set Pendulum Scale…I will Pendulum Summon once more… Come, a second copy of Homunculus the Alchemic Being…and Fusion Support Organism – Wind (Wind/Rock/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 1500/LV: 3)…"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Homunculus and a creature with a spherical body surrounded by small gusts.

"I activate Homunculus's effect…to have its attribute become Wind until the End Phase…" Gerard stated. "Then…I activate Mathers's Pendulum Effect…banishing Homunculus in order to Special Summon Invoked Beast Raidjin (ATK: 2200/DEF: 2400/LV: 5)…"

The armored warrior holding a blade coated in lightning appeared on Gerard's field.

"Next…I activate Aleister's Pendulum Effect…banishing the Monsters on my field in order to Fusion Summon…" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Gerard chanted. "Ethereal being residing in the parallel dimension, consume the raging winds and be reborn as the ferocious bane of the gods! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! Advanced Invoked Beast Typhon (Wind/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1800/LV: 8)!"

A Monster with a wide fanged mouth, whose upper half looked like it was made out of clouds and had two dragon wings extending from its back, while its lower half was a serpentine tail, appeared on Gerard's field.

"Due to Mathers's second effect…I will draw one card from my Deck…" Gerard declared. "Moreover, thanks to Fusion Support Organism – Wind's effect…Typhon's attack increases by 600 (Advanced Invoked Beast Typhon – ATK: 2700→3300)… Now, I activate Advanced Invoked Beast Typhon's effect…which allows me to destroy all face-up Spell and Trap Cards my opponent controls once per turn…and deal 300 points of damage to them for each destroyed card… As such…your Pendulum cards are history… Absolute Vacuum…

Typhon opened its mouth wide and created a vacuum that drew Yukio's Pendulum cards inside it, consuming them. Afterwards, it opened its maw once again, unleashing a wind projectile that struck Yukio squarely on his chest and caused him to wince.

Yukio – LP: 4200→3600

"Battle…" Gerard stated. "Advanced Invoked Beast Typhon…destroy Tempestuous Gale Paladin… Cyclone Downfall…"

Typhon unleashed a sphere of condensed wind and lightning from its hands, striking Tempestuous Paladin with it and destroying it.

Yukio – LP: 3600→3300

"When Advanced Invoked Beast Typhon destroys a Monster…that Monster is shuffled back to the Deck…" Gerard smirked. "Therefore…you won't be able to Pendulum Summon it…even if you rebuild your Pendulum Scale… I place one card face-down…and end my turn…"

"My turn!" Savaris announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Leeching the Shadows, which enables me to draw one card from my Deck for every Special Summoned Monster on the field, in this case three, if I only have "Shaddoll" Monsters in my Graveyard. However, since I control no Monsters, I can draw an additional card from my Deck. Then, using my Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon! Appear, my servants! Shaddoll Beetle (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1100/LV: 3) and Shaddoll Viper (ATK: 400/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters.

"At this moment…I activate Aleister's Pendulum Effect…" Gerard said. "Through it…I will change Shaddoll Viper's attribute…to Water…"

"And I will activate the Quick-Play Spell Card El Shaddoll Fusion, using the Monsters on my field as material in order to Fusion Summon!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Savaris chanted. "Twisted threads of corruption, palace the elusive water under your absolute control and give birth to a new race! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 6! El Shaddoll Oceanus (Water/Sea Serpent/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800/LV: 6)!"

A large, two-headed sea serpent bound by several energy threads appeared on Savaris's field.

"Due to Shaddoll Beetle's effect, Oceanus's attack increases by 600 (El Shaddoll Oceanus ATK: 2400→3000)." Savaris stated. "Furthermore, when Shaddoll Viper is sent to the Graveyard through a card effect, I can target a Monster I control and make it unaffected by my opponent's card effects until the End Phase. Of course, I choose Oceanus. Now, it's time for battle! El Shaddoll Oceanus, attack Dreadful Toxin Dragon! And at this moment, Oceanus's effect activates! When this card battles, its attack increases by 600 points for every Special Summoned Monster my opponent controls until the end of the damage step! Since you control two, my Monster gains 1200 points (El Shaddoll Oceanus ATK: 3000→4200)! Go, Oceanus! Abyssal Scourge Wave!"

Two massive torrents of water erupted from Oceanus's maws, destroying Dreadful Toxin Dragon and sending Yukio crashing into an opposing wall, with his body becoming bruised all over as a result.

Yukio – LP: 3300→2300

"With the battle's end, Oceanus's attack returns to normal (Oceanus ATK: 4200→3000)." Savaris let out a sly smile. "Your current pitiful state is very much to my liking, although you've not yet reached the ideal we are seeking, namely you drowning in pain and despair. Well, that will be rectified soon. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"The ones who will be drowning in pain and despair when I'm done are you two!" Yukio spat out in hatred. "My turn! Draw! I banish Sorcerer King's Enthronement and Pot of Greed from my Graveyard in order to copy the latter's effect and draw two cards from my Deck. Then, with the Scale 2 Ascension Magician and the Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two columns of light appeared once more on Yukio's field, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 7! Pendulum Summon! Return to my side, Summoner Magician and Supply Magician!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters.

"Through Summoner Magician's effect, I will add the Ritual Spell Card Karma Manifestation from my Deck to my hand." Yukio announced. "Next, I Overlay the Level 4 Summoner Magician and Supply Magician!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"The dauntless protector which surveys the world from above, descend now upon this battlefield as a harbinger of victory! Xyz Summon! Be born, Rank 4! The warrior that dances in the starry sky, Night Wing Paladin (ATK: 2400/DEF: 800/R: 4/SC: 3/OU: 2)!"

Night Wing Paladin appeared on Yukio's field following his words.

"Due to Supply Magician's effect, I will draw one card from my Deck." Yukio stated. "Then, I activate Karma Manifestation, offering Sorcerer King Solomon in my Extra Deck as tribute in order to Ritual Summon!"

The altar surrounded by three dragon statues appeared on Yukio's field, with Sorcerer King Solomon turning into particles and being absorbed by the right-most statue. As a raging torrent of fire erupted from the altar, Yukio chanted once more.

"Ruthless dragon which dwells within the threads of destiny! With the ancient ritual, be revived in this battlefield and eliminate all those who defy you! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

Yukio's ace Monster appeared on the field, letting out a loud howl.

"Finally, I activate Ascension Magician's Pendulum Effect." Yukio declared. "Through it, I will send Rank-Up-Magic Dimension Force from my Deck to the Graveyard and apply its effect by targeting Dark Anthelion Dragon!"

As Dark Anthelion Dragon turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted once again.

"Blazing dragon locked deep within the sun's embrace! The time has come to pierce the veil of light and unleash the relentless tides of everlasting darkness upon our foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend now, Rank 8! Darkbright Sunspot Dragon (ATK: 3400/DEF: 2600/R: 8/SC: 11/OU: 2)!"

The black-armored dragon with violet-colored gems embedded on its armor, energy lines through its body and six panel-shaped wings protruding from its back appeared on Yukio's field.

"As always, you've brought out an impressive array of Monsters." Savaris remarked. "However, I won't allow you to utilize them to their fullest potential! I activate my Trap Card, Binding Thread! By destroying any number of "Shaddoll" Monsters I control, I can prevent all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls from activating their effects for this turn! Moreover, for every "Shaddoll" Monster that was sent to the Graveyard through this card, I can target one Monster my opponent controls and prevent it from declaring an attack! I choose your Darkbright Sunspot Dragon as the target for that effect! In addition, since Oceanus was sent to the Graveyard, I will add Shaddoll Fusion from my Graveyard to my hand!"

"While it's true that limits my options somewhat, you've left yourself wide open in your attempt to weaken my Monsters." Yukio pointed out. "As such, I'll start by finishing you off!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that won't be happening." Savaris smirked. "By sending the Continuous Spell Card Corridors of Darkness from my field to the Graveyard, I can prevent my opponent from attacking me directly from this turn."

"In that case, I'll start with your partner first!" Yukio exclaimed. "Battle! Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon, attack Advanced Invoked Beast Typhon!"

"You're attacking…even though your Monster's attack is lower…?" Gerard narrowed his eyes at Yukio. "What are you plotting…?"

"I activate from my hand the Quick-Play Spell Card Pendulum Support!" Yukio declared. "By sending a Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, I can increase the attack of a Monster I control by an amount equal to the sent Monster's attack! I choose to send the 3200 attack Dreadful Toxin Dragon to the Graveyard and add its attack to Chaos Karma until the End Phase (Chaos Karma ATK: 2800→6000)! Do it, Chaos Karma! Samsara Breath!"

A stream of azure flames erupted from Chaos Karma's maw, vaporizing Typhon and sending Gerard tumbling backwards.

Gerard – LP: 3000→300

"Finally, Night Wing Paladin attacks you directly!" Yukio pointed at Gerard. "Finish this, my Monster! Graceful Aerial Slasher!"

"Dream on!" Gerard shouted with unexpected fervor in his voice. "I activate my Trap Card, Life-Draining Magic Circle! Thanks to it, your attack is negated, I add Magic Art of Invocation from my Deck to my hand and I gain 400 Life Points for every Monster you control!"

A large magic circle appeared in front of Gerard, blocking Night Wing Paladin's slash.

Gerard – LP: 300→1500

"Heh, even though I thought I could keep my composure, you managed to rile me up in the end." Gerard said with a savage smirk on his face, now looking fully awake. "You will pay dearly for all this damage you inflicted on me, I promise you. Now, if you are done with your petty assault, hurry up and end your turn so that I can destroy you."

"Look who's become talkative all of a sudden…" Yukio muttered. "Then, as you wish, I place one card face-down and end my turn, with Chaos Karma's attack returning to normal (Chaos Karma ATK: 6000→2800). Now, do your worst."

"I would be delighted to." Gerard grinned. "My turn! Draw! First, I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Demise! Through its effect, I can destroy all cards in my Pendulum Zones, and then destroy an equal amount of cards on my opponent's Pendulum Zones! I will destroy both of my cards and destroy both of yours, Tachibana Yukio!"

Several bolts of lightning were shot from the sky, destroying the cards in both players' Pendulum Zones.

"And now, it's time to bring forth my ultimate Monster." Gerard declared. "I activate Magic Art of Invocation, banishing Advanced Invoked Beasts Typhon, Bahamut and Talos in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Gerard chanted.

"Trans-dimensional beings residing in the far beyond! May your souls be consumed by the pulsating heart of darkness and open the gateway for the incarnation of despair to descend upon this decadent world! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 10! Advanced Invoked Beast Erebus (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 3200/LV: 10)!"

A massive Monster resembling a limbless demonic creature with a large dome holding a pulsating core above its head, which had three sets of bat-shaped wings emerging from its back and several tentacles protruding from its body, appeared on Gerard's field.

"Damn, that's one disgusting Monster…" Yukio muttered with apparent revulsion at the sight of the abominable creature. "But then, I expected nothing less from people like you."

"Then you must suspect what's coming next, no?" Gerard stated. "I activate Advanced Invoked Beast Erebos' effect! Once per turn, I can declare an attribute and destroy all Monsters my opponent controls that share that attribute! The one I declare is the Dark attribute, meaning all your Monsters will be destroyed! Furthermore, my Monster is unaffected by your card effects during the turn it's summoned, meaning you can't stop it! Asphodel Selection!"

"I activate Night Wing Paladin's effect!" Yukio declared. "Once per turn, I can detach an Xyz Material from it to prevent its destruction! Overcoming Adversity!"

Night Wing Paladin extended its wings, forming a makeshift barrier with them that shielded it from the torrent of darkness that erupted from Erebus' body. Yukio's other two Monsters weren't so lucky, since they were consumed by the shadows and vanished.

"Since my Chaos Karma was destroyed, I add Karma Manifestation from my Graveyard to my hand through its effect." Yukio said.

"Now, battle!" Gerard exclaimed. "Advanced Invoked Beast Erebus, destroy Night Wing Paladin! Primal Evil Outrage!"

A massive violet-colored beam was shot towards the sky from Erebus' body, which then transformed into a multitude of bolts that rained down on Yukio's field, destroying Night Wing Paladin and riddling his body with wounds as he struggled to remain standing in the face of this onslaught.

Yukio – LP: 2300→700

"I…activate my Trap Card…Pendulum Reversal…" Yukio wheezed out. "Thanks to its effect…all Pendulum Monsters that were destroyed will be Special Summoned from the Extra Deck with their effects negated. Revive, Darkbright Sunspot Dragon and Night Wing Paladin in defense mode."

Yukio's previously destroyed Monsters appeared once more on the field.

"Stubborn to the bitter end, huh?" Gerard snorted. "Unfortunately, your tenacity will serve only to prolong your suffering here. I place one card face-down and end my turn. Now, it's your move, Savaris. Make sure to obliterate him in your turn."

"That was my intent in the first place." Savaris smirked. "My turn! Draw! I activate my Spell Card Pendulum of Encroaching Shadows. Through its effect, if I have two "Shaddoll" cards in my Pendulum Zones, I can banish them and Special Summon up to three "Shaddoll" Fusion Monsters from my Graveyard. However, their effects are negated and they cannot declare an attack as long as they are face-up on the field. Revive, El Shaddoll Moloch, El Shaddoll Tiamat and El Shaddoll Mephisto!"

Savaris' previously destroyed Monsters returned to the field after emerging from a portal that was formed above him following the destruction of his Pendulum cards.

"Now then, since Gerard was kind enough to bring out his mightiest beast, I cannot afford to fall behind now, can I?" Savaris declared. "I banish Shaddoll Fusion from my hand along with the three "Shaddoll" Monsters on my field in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a dark-colored vortex, Savaris chanted.

"Deity embodying formless chaos, release yourself from the bindings of darkness and return all of existence back to the primordial abyss! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 11! El Shaddoll Isfet (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 11)!"

A Monster resembling an Egyptian deity, which however let off a malevolent aura, appeared on Savaris's field. Its body was primarily colored crimson and grey, while eight talismans bearing the Eye of Wdjat, ranging from a tablet to a headband, were attached to its body and several severed strings extended from its back.

"I hope you will not underestimate my Monster just because its attack is 0 now, Tachibana Yukio." Savaris grinned. "Due to its first effect, El Shaddoll Isfet's attack is equal to half the combined attack of the Monsters used to summon it (El Shaddoll Isfet ATK: 0→4150). Next, I activate my Monster's second effect, which allows me to banish any number of "Shaddoll" cards I wish from my Graveyard in order to destroy an equal number of Monsters on my opponent's field and inflict 800 points of damage to you for each destroyed Monster. I will banish Shaddoll Beetle and Viper in order to destroy your two Monsters and deal 1600 points of damage to you, Tachibana Yukio! Principle of Nonexistence!"

Two crimson bolts of lightning erupted from the tips of Isfet's severed ends, destroying Yukio's two Monsters.

"I activate my Trap Card, Damage Eraser!" Yukio announced. "Thanks to it, the effect damage is reduced to 0 and I gain Life Points equal to the damage I would have taken!"

Yukio – LP: 700→2300

"Then, let's settle things through battle!" Savaris exclaimed. "Go, El Shaddoll Isfet! Attack Tachibana Yukio directly! Chaos Disintegration!"

"That won't work either!" Yukio shouted. "I activate the effect of Null Magician in my hand, banishing it in order to reduce the damage to 0!"

The wave of crimson and black energy that erupted from Isfet's hand was blocked by the ghostly image of Null Magician, which shielded Yukio.

"Bravo." Savaris clapped, as if congratulating Yukio. "That was a most impressive display of your tenacity, Tachibana Yukio. However, I'm not finished yet. I activate El Shaddoll Isfet's final effect! Once during my Main Phase 2, I can target one Monster on the field and inflict damage to you equal to its Level or Rank multiplied by 200. Of course, I select the Level 11 El Shaddoll Isfet, meaning you'll receive 2200 points of damage! Take this!"

Following Savaris's words, a torrent of crimson lightning erupted from Isefet's hands, enveloping Yukio's body and lifting it from the ground due to its sheer force. As he was slammed into a nearby wall, Yukio couldn't contain the cries of agony escaping from his mouth due to the intense amounts of pain he experienced. Even the torturous Duel back at the Facility against Genzou paled in comparison to this. Eventually, the current ceased, sending Yukio crashing to the ground while he struggled to breathe.

Yukio – LP: 2300→100

"All hail the mighty Lancer, Tachibana Yukio, now reduced to a shell of his former self!" Savaris jeered upon seeing Yukio's state. "How the mighty have fallen. Well, what say you to that, o mighty hero? Perhaps you have a quip or a witty one-liner ready to counter me? Or have we finally knocked the bravado out of you? If that's the case, I can't help but feel a bit disappointed."

"Oh, don't be too harsh on him now, Savaris." Gerard let out a mocking smile. "After all, he's merely a brat who couldn't even protect a single girl. That's right, we also received a report stating that Serena was taken back to Academia after you lost to Kaiser. How abandoned by you she must feel after you failed her in such a spectacular manner. And now, your miserable existence will end here, with the true extent of your impotence being revealed to everyone."

"Indeed." Savaris smirked. "But hey, there's a silver lining to all this. After we turn you into a card, you will no longer have to dwell into the fact that Serena gave herself up to save your worthless life. Unless of course those turned into a card retain their consciousness, in which case you're out of luck, I guess. I end my turn. Now then, will you resume your unsightly struggle or yield and accept the inevitability of your defeat?"

Yukio offered no response to Savaris's statement, his mind overcome by fury and hatred. He knew full well that he was unable to do anything for Serena when she needed his help the most, but he didn't need these arrogant and sadistic bastards of all people to rub salt into the wound with their mocking words. Clutching his fists tightly, he swore he would defeat them no matter what it took. No, he would not merely defeat them; he would make sure to utterly destroy them.

—Are you angry, Yukio-kun?

Unexpectedly, the specter of his old mentor appeared once more before Yukio's eyes.

"What a foolish question…" Yukio muttered, not even bothering to wonder as to why his old teacher appeared before him once again. "Of course I am. In fact, this is the first time I've felt such rage in my entire life. What, are you going to tell me to calm down and relax here? Because I'll tell you from now that's not happening until I utterly crush these two lowlifes."

—No, that's not what I would suggest. Anger has its uses, but throwing it around wildly will get you nowhere. Exercise control first. Forge your hatred into a blade and use it to take down the opponents standing in your way.

Following Kouji-sensei's words, Yukio's vision was dominated by a sea of black flames that stretched as far as the eye could see. Suddenly, a piercing howl was heard from within the flames, which suddenly parted to reveal the shadowed figure of a massive dragon.

—The time has come. Awaken the possibility born from your rage and advance forward once more!

Once the vision disappeared, Yukio slowly got up, ignoring the numerous stabs of pain assaulting his body.

"Oh, what's this?" Savaris raised an eyebrow. "Do you still have some fight left in you? Then, by all means, do your best, although it's meaningless by this point."

"You two…may be right." Yukio spoke in a low tone. "Because of my powerlessness at that time, Serena was forced to sacrifice her freedom in order to protect me. Not only did I fail to safeguard her, but I was also the reason she was sent back to this dreadful place. These are all indisputable facts. In that case, what should I do in order to atone for that? When you think about it, the answer is obvious."

Yukio let out a surge of killing intent as he glared at his two opponents, causing them to involuntarily take a step back from all the pressure Yukio was letting out.

"I…will definitely save Serena from Academia's clutches, even if I have to go through all their agents and tear the whole school down brick by brick with my bare hands!" Yukio shouted. "As the first step towards that, I'll start by eliminating you two conceited bastards! My turn! Draw! Using the Scale 3 Replication Magician and the Scale 5 Chimeric Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale once more!"

The two columns of light appeared for the third time on Yukio's field, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Level 4 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Night Wing Paladin!"

A single beam of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of Night Wing Paladin upon landing on the field.

"Since it has no Overlay Units attached to it, Night Wing Paladin's attack and defense are halved (Night Wing Paladin ATK: 2400→1200/DEF: 800→400)." Yukio stated. "Next, I activate the Trap Card Pendulum Reborn! Thanks to its effect, I can Special Summon a Pendulum Monster from my Graveyard or Extra Deck! Appear once more, Darkbright Sunspot Dragon!"

Yukio's dragon emerged from a rainbow-colored portal, letting out a furious howl in the process.

"After such a heated declaration, all you managed to bring out is a Monster with a mere 1200 attack and a dragon which cannot activate its effects due to lack of Overlay Units?" Savaris let out a small laugh. "I thought your final, desperate move would prove to be an amusing spectacle, but that's just plain sad."

"Laugh while you still have breath in your body, you wretched insect." Yukio said in a cold tone. "Because the time for your destruction has arrived! I—Overlay the Rank 8 Darkbright Sunspot Dragon and the Rank 4 Night Wing Paladin!"

"What did you say!?" Gerard was astonished at the unexpected words that came out of Yukio's Monsters. "You're Overlaying two Xyz Monsters whose ranks aren't even the same!? There's no Xyz Summon like that!"

"There is one." Yukio declared. "There exists an Xyz Monster which can only be summoned by Overlaying Darkbright Sunspot Dragon with a Rank 4 Dark-attribute Xyz Monster. I'll have you bear witness to its birth right now! Using my two Xyz Monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!"

Yukio's two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, out of which a massive torrent of black flames erupted, enveloping the surroundings as the Monsters belonging to the two Academia elites started slowly backing down.

"What is this…?" Savaris had a look of apprehension on his face as he watched their Monsters' peculiar behavior. "Are they…afraid? Just what the Hell is going on here!?"

Meanwhile, Yukio seemed unfazed by the fact that the landscape had turned into a scene straight out of Hell as he chanted.

"Dreaded dragon of calamity that rests within the darkest reaches of the universe! Become the vanguard of Armageddon and exterminate everything before you with the pitch-black flames of catastrophe! Add-up Xyz Ascension! Be born now, Rank 12! The Supreme King Destruction Dragon – Void Prominence Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3800/DEF: 3200/R: 12/SC: 12)!"

The towering pillar of flames behind Yukio suddenly disappeared, revealing the form of an imposing dragon, whose body was covered in armor as black as the deepest darkness with several gold-colored rubies embedded throughout it. Two large mandibles extended backwards from the corners of its mouth, while a long horn extended from its forehead, with all these protrusions being connected by a fiery halo. Two cannon-shaped binders were attached on its back, out of which grew its wing fingers with black flames in the shape of feathers raging between them.

"Add-Up…Xyz Ascension, you say?" Gerard narrowed his eyes at the sight of the dragon. "This… How is it possible that such a Monster exists!?"

"If you don't believe your eyes, I'll have you experience its full power with your bodies." Yukio said. "I activate Void Prominence Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit from it and reduce the attack of my opponent's Monsters by an amount equal to their Level or Rank multiplied by 400 and prevent them from activating their effects until the End Phase! Do it, my dragon! Annihilation Flare!"

The flaming feathers extending from Void Prominence Dragon's back shot forward in the shape of whips, embedding themselves into the Academia elites' Monsters and enveloping their bodies in black flames.

(El Shaddoll Isfet ATK: 4150→0, Advanced Invoked Beast Erebus ATK: 4000→0)

"All our Monsters were affected even though the Duel protocols installed in our Duel Disks should have prevented you from targeting both of us with card effects?" Savaris had an incredulous expression on his face as he checked his Duel Disk, his eyes opening wide upon seeing that said protocols had been somehow deactivated. "What's going on!? Why did they stop working now of all times!?"

"Furthermore, Void Prominence Dragon's second effect activates!" Yukio announced, pay no heed to Savaris's distressed attitude. "When a Monster's attack is reduced to 0 through its effect, that Monster is destroyed, its controller receives 500 points of damage and I gain 500 Life Points for each destroyed Monster! Twilight Dynamo!"

Black lightning erupted from the feathers embedded on El Shaddoll Isfet and Advanced Invoked Beast Erebus, vaporizing them in an instant. The lightning proceeded to strike the controllers of the two Monsters, causing cries of pain to escape from their mouths as they fell to their knees. Yukio was also struck by the black lightning, but showed no discomfort whatsoever.

Savaris – LP: 1750→1250

Gerard – LP: 1500→1000

Yukio – LP: 100→1100

"And now for the final effect of my Monster." Yukio stated. "On the turn that Void Prominence Dragon activated its attack-draining effect, the number of attacks it can declare on this turn's Battle Phase is equal to the number of Monsters destroyed by its effect."

"Its effect…destroyed two Monsters." The color drained from Gerard's face upon realizing what this meant. "You can attack both of us directly…which means…"

"It means you two are finished." Yukio mercilessly declared. "Now, turn to ashes and disappear from my sight! Battle! Void Prominence Dragon, attack them directly! Coronal Mass Ejection!"

The binder-shaped cannons on the dragon's back swung forward ninety degrees following Yukio's command. As the feather-shaped flames' output intensified, a massive wave of pitch-black flames erupted from the two cannons, incinerating everything in its wave and enveloping the petrified Academia elites, who could only stare with wide eyes at the calamity approaching them. Soon afterwards, the sound of a massive explosion resounded throughout Heartland's ruins, sending the scorched bodies of the two elites flying.

Savaris – LP: 1250→0

Gerard – LP: 1000→0

Yukio: WIN

Due to the aftermath of Void Prominence Dragon's last attack, the entire area around Yukio had turned into a scorched wasteland, with small embers of black flames flickering here and there. However, the silver-haired youth barely paid attention to that as he slowly made his way to his fallen opponents, who were in a bad state, but still alive. Although he heard someone calling him from a distance, his mind was too clouded by anger to pay attention to anything else or think straight. He was only driven by the desire to utterly annihilate the enemy that stole what was important to him.

"—Can't you hear my voice!? In that case, what about this!?"

Suddenly, Yukio felt a sharp pain coming from the side of his face as he was sent crashing down to the ground due to an unexpected punch that struck him seemingly out of nowhere. Although it was a rough method, the pain helped clear Yukio's head from the dark thoughts clouding his judgement. Once he regained focus, Yukio noticed Kaito standing over him, his hand balled into a fist.

"Kaito…?" Yukio asked in a dazed manner. "You…were the one who hit me…?"

"You didn't leave me much choice, seeing as you refused to respond to anything I said." Kaito said as he turned his gaze to the fallen Academia elites. "Judging from the state of these two and from what Byron-san told me about that girl Serena's capture, I can pretty much guess what happened here. While I understand very well that you wish to exact vengeance upon Academia for taking a precious person away from you, I could tell from your expression you were about to cross the line into a territory one doesn't come back from. Carding people is one thing, but ending lives is a separate matter altogether. If you have the time to take out your frustrations on every single Academia soldier in your way, why not use that time instead to do something productive that will bring an end to this war?"

"…Aren't these almost the same words I used when I confronted you about attempting to card Shun?"

"I suppose they are, aren't they?" Kaito let out a small smile. "As much as it pains me to admit it, you had a point back then. Yuya, you, Shun, Sayaka, all of you were right. Seeking revenge was just a way for me to fill the void created by the loss of my family, and I pushed everyone away because I didn't want to experience that feeling of loss all over again. My actions so far didn't make any difference in this war whatsoever, and only served to bring forth more suffering and chaos. Worst of all, I began changing into a person I was not, barely recognizing myself when I took a good, long look at the mirror. Do you think the fleeting feeling of gratification you feel when you destroy your enemy is a reasonable price for a ruined life, Tachibana Yukio? Do you really want to return back to your homeland once this war is over, only to find those you cherish treating you with fear and revulsion after having turned into a monster yourself? If not, let this festering hatred go. I guarantee this is for the best."

Yukio was silent for a few seconds, but eventually chuckled as he got up.

"We've really come full circle you and I, huh?" Yukio remarked. "Just as I once lectured you, now you scold me and point me towards the right path. I'm grateful for that, Kaito. However, keep in mind that I still don't like you."

"Don't worry; the feeling is mutual, I assure you." Kaito smirked. "I guess something about you just rubs me the wrong way. Regardless, we don't have to like each other. As long as we have a common enemy, that's reason enough for us to fight together. But enough dillydallying. We came here to help our comrades first and foremost, and that's what we intend to do."

"We?" Yukio raised an eyebrow at this. "Who's we?"

In response, a large number of Resistance members led by Byron appeared at that moment. Much to his surprise, Yukio noted that most of them were prisoners they had rescued from the Tower. Although many of them seemed exhausted, Yukio could see the fighting spirit in their eyes, as well as their determination to head into battle despite the fact that they weren't back to one hundred percent. As such, he chose not to attempt to dissuade them, since that would belittle their resolve, turning his gaze instead to Byron.

"What are you doing here, Byron-san?" Yukio asked the scientist. "I thought you said you were essentially a non-combatant due to not having dueled for quite some time."

"That may be so, but I feel that the battle which will decide the fate of the Xyz Dimension is almost upon us." Byron replied. "As such, I refuse to cower in my laboratory any longer while you youngsters risk your lives out there. I'll join you in the battlefield and share your fate as well, whether it's victory or defeat that awaits us."

"Well spoken." Yukio praised the older man's courageous attitude. "In that case, let's go and settle things once and for all with Academia."

And with that, everyone started running towards the sight of the battle between the Lancers and Academia. However, upon arriving there, a peculiar sight awaited them. Edo, Gloria and Grace were standing in front of Yuya and the others in a protective manner, shielding them from Academia's numerous students who had surrounded them. Much to Yukio's surprise, Edo was delivering a speech about how the Duel with Yuya had opened his eyes and how he wished to return the smiles on the faces of the Xyz Dimension's residents.

 _You've done it again, Yuya._ Yukio inwardly chuckled. _To think that he was able to convince Edo Phoenix as well to switch sides through his Duel, I can only praise him for that. It looks like his Entertainment Duel can no longer be treated as a joke by anyone._

"In that case, you are all going to be destroyed right now!" Mamoru exclaimed upon hearing Edo's words. "Since Edo betrayed us and Vice-Commander Amon is not present, you have to follow my orders as the Xyz Dimension Expeditionary Army's Chief of Staff! Get them, Academia's army!"

"Hey, aren't you forgetting someone here?"

At that moment, Kaito, Yukio and the rest of the Resistance members made their entrance, glaring at Mamoru and the Academia students as they readied their Duel Disks.

"Yukio, Kaito!" Yuya exclaimed. "You guys made it!"

"And they brought a lot of allies with them!" Allen made a guts pose. "With this, the situation is reversed!"

"Well, what are you going do, Chief of Staff-san?" Yukio addressed Mamoru with a confident smirk on his face. "If you still want to fight, I'll be more than happy to be your opponent."

"As will I." Kaito said as he stepped forward. "As the most prominent Duelist in Academia's most wanted list, you probably wish to take me down first, right? If you are prepared to fight, then Duel me!"

"N-no need to go that far!" Mamoru spoke with a panicked tone, all traces of bravado gone as he started sweating. "I'm only just a clerk and have no combat experience whatsoever… Ahahaha…"

Yukio found it hard to contain his laughter as Mamoru crumbled to the ground with a dejected expression on his face after Kaito glared at him. Some part of him felt pity at the Academia officer's state, but all thoughts about Mamoru were banished from his mind as Edo started speaking once more.

"Everyone, listen!" Edo addressed the Academia soldiers surrounding them. "In the name of the Arc Area Project, we started a war of aggression that has done nothing but bring misery to everyone involved. This is against our ideals of building a utopia where everyone can live in peace. Therefore, we are putting an end to this project right now and devote ourselves to rebuilding the Xyz Dimension from now on. This isn't an order. Those who disagree are free to return to Academia. And if there are those who still wish to fight against us, then I'll take you on. However, I sincerely hope that you'll help us so that we can atone for our mistakes here."

Following Edo's announcement, an unnerving silence fell upon the battlefield. While a few students lowered their Duel Disks and some seemed uncertain of what to do, a sizeable number seemed willing to keep fighting. As Yukio braced himself for the seemingly inevitable clash—

"I'm afraid none of that matters anymore."

Breaking the tense silence that had ensued with his words, Amon appeared on the battlefield, flanked by Koyo and Midori, who had matching grim expressions on their faces.

"Amon?" Edo addressed his former subordinate. "What are you talking about? Why doesn't it matter anymore?"

Amon closed his eyes for a few seconds before responding.

"That's because in less than four hours or so—Heartland and everyone currently in it will be wiped off the face of the Earth."

* * *

Card Corner

 **Antique Gear Replicant**

ATK: 100, DEF: 200, LV: 1

Earth/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: You can send this card to the Graveyard and Special Summon an "Antique Gear" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions. That Monster cannot attack, its effects are negated and it's banished during the End Phase.

 **Cipher Gardna**

ATK: 1100, DEF: 1800, LV: 4

Light/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: When you receive a direct attack, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to negate the attack and add a "Cipher" Monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card attached to an Xyz Monster as an Xyz Material is sent to the Graveyard because that Monster was destroyed, you can end the Battle Phase.

 **Cipher Engineer**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 1300, LV: 4

Light/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: If you control no other Monsters when you summon this card while your opponent does, you can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower "Cipher" Monster from your Deck.

 **Cipher Phasma Sniper**

ATK: 2300, DEF: 1700, R: 4

Light/Machine/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 4 "Cipher" Monsters

Monster Effect: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card to target a "Cipher" Monster you control; inflict half its ATK as damage to your opponent while you gain the same amounts of Life points. The targeted Monster cannot attack or activate its effects and is banished during the End Phase. If this Monster is destroyed, you can attach it as an Xyz Material to another "Cipher" Xyz Monster you control.

 **Avenging Wing Paladin**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2800, R: 5, SC: 2

Dark/Spellcaster/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect

3 Level 5 Spellcaster-type Pendulum Monsters

Pendulum Effect: All Xyz Monsters you control gain 800 ATK. Once during either player's turn, if a Pendulum Monster on your side of the field is battling an opponent's Monster, you can make your monster gain ATK equal to that Monster's Level/Rank x 300, but the battle damage from this battle is halved. When a Monster on your side of the field is destroyed, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent.

Monster Effect: If you can Pendulum Summon Level 5, you can Pendulum Summon this face-up card from your Extra Deck. As long as this card has Xyz Material, it cannot be destroyed by battle, you take no battle damage from battles involving it and your opponent receives half the damage you would have taken from battles involving it. Once per turn, if this monster would be destroyed by a card effect, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card; negate that effect, and then your opponent sends one card from their hand to the Graveyard. If this card has no Xyz Materials, destroy it. If this card is destroyed, you take damage equal to the total amount of damage inflicted to your opponent by this card's effect, and then you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Aleister the Master Invoker**

ATK: 2200, DEF: 1500, LV: 6, SC: 1

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can banish two Monsters from your field to Fusion Summon an "Invoked Beast" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. Once during either player's turn, you can target one Monster on the opposing player's field or Graveyard; change their attribute into whichever attribute you wish until the End Phase.

Monster Effect: When this card is summoned, you can add a "Magic Art of Invocation" from your Deck, Graveyard or banish zone to your hand. All "Invoked Beast" Monsters you control gain 500 attack as long as this card remains face-up on the field.

 **Mathers the Thelema Magus**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 1100, LV: 3, SC: 5

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target one Monster you control; banish it and Special Summon an "Invoked Beast" Monster from your Extra Deck with the same attribute as the banished Monster and its effects negated by ignoring its summoning conditions. Each time you Fusion Summon an "Invoked Beast" Monster, draw one card from your Deck.

Monster Effect: You can tribute this card to target an "Invoked Beast" Monster you control; until the End Phase, it's unaffected by your opponent's card effects.

 **Fusion Support Organism – Fire**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 1500, LV: 3

Fire/Rock/Effect

Monster Effect: You can send this card from your field to the Graveyard along with other Monsters you control to Fusion Summon a Fire-attribute Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck (the other materials must be the correct ones). If this card was used for the Fusion Summon of a Fire-attribute Fusion Monster, that Monster gains 600 ATK.

 **Advanced Invoked Beast Surtr**

ATK: 2900, DEF: 2200, LV: 8

Fire/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

1 "Invoked Beast" Fusion Monster + 1 FIRE Monster

Monster Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent's Monsters lose ATK equal to their Level/Rank x 100. If this card is destroyed as a result of battle, you can destroy the Monster that destroyed this card and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the sum of that Monster's ATK and DEF.

 **Shaddoll Phantom**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 1

Dark/Spellcaster/Flip/Tuner/Effect

Monster Effect: When this card is flipped face-up, you can Special Summon a "Shaddoll" Monster from your Deck, but banish it when it leaves the field. If a "Shaddoll" Monster is sent to the Graveyard due to a card effect while this card is face-up on the field, you can make its Level equal to that Monster's.

 **El Shaddoll Antediluvian**

ATK: 2900, DEF: 2450, LV: 8

Dark/Zombie/Synchro/Effect

1 "Shaddoll" Tuner Monster + 1 or more "Shaddoll" non-Tuner Monsters

Monster Effect: Each time your opponent Special Summon a Monster, increase this card's ATK by 200. Once during either player's turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can shuffle a "Shaddoll" card from your Graveyard back to the Deck in order to prevent its destruction. If this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can send a "Shaddoll" Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard.

 **El Shaddoll Moloch**

ATK: 2700, DEF: 1950, LV: 7

Fire/Beast/Fusion/Effect

1 "Shaddoll" Monster + 1 FIRE Monster

Monster Effect: Must first be Fusion Summoned. Every time your opponent Special Summons a Monster, inflict 200 points of damage to them for every Special Summoned Monster. If this card is destroyed, cards under your control cannot be affected by your opponent's card effects or be destroyed for this turn, and when this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can target a "Shaddoll" Spell/Trap Card in your Graveyard and add it to your hand.

 **Fusion Support Organism – Water**

ATK: 400, DEF: 1300, LV: 3

Water/Rock/Effect

Monster Effect: You can send this card from your field to the Graveyard along with other Monsters you control to Fusion Summon a Water-attribute Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck (the other materials must be the correct ones). If this card was used for the Fusion Summon of a Water-attribute Fusion Monster, that Monster gains 600 ATK.

 **Advanced Invoked Beast Bahamut**

ATK: 2600, DEF: 3300, LV: 8

Water/Fish/Fusion/Effect

1 "Invoked Beast" Fusion Monster + 1 WATER Monster

Monster Effect: During your turn, the effects of your opponent's face-up cards cannot be activated. Once per turn, you can target a Monster your opponent controls and negate its effects. In addition, until the End Phase, the Monster Zone the targeted Monster is in is treated as being empty.

 **Advanced Invoked Beast Talos**

ATK: 3400, DEF: 2500, LV: 9

Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect

1 "Invoked Beast" Monster + 1 EARTH Monster

Monster Effect: Your opponent cannot target "Invoked Beast" Monsters other than this card for attacks. If this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, it can declare a second attack on this turn's Battle Phase. Each time this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, gain Life points equal to half that Monster's attack or defense, whichever is higher.

 **El Shaddoll Mephisto**

ATK: 3100, DEF: 1900, LV: 8

Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

1 "Shaddoll" Monster + 1 DARK Monster

Monster Effect: Must first be Fusion Summoned by the effect of "Shaddoll Fusion". As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your Monsters cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. Your opponent cannot skip his Battle Phase, and also, if they control any Special Summoned Monsters during it, they must declare an attack and target the "Shaddoll" Monster you control with the highest ATK. If this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can target a "Shaddoll" Spell/Trap Card and add it to your hand.

 **El Shaddoll Tiamat**

ATK: 2500/DEF: 2300/LV: 7

Wind/Dragon/Fusion/Effect

1 "Shaddoll" Monster + 1 WIND Monster

Monster Effect: Must first be Fusion Summoned. This card's ATK cannot be modified by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn, you can make the ATK of all Special Summoned Monsters your opponent controls 0 until the End Phase. If this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can target a "Shaddoll" Spell/Trap Card and add it to your hand.

 **Fusion Support Organism – Wind**

ATK: 300, DEF: 1500, LV: 3

Wind/Rock/Effect

Monster Effect: You can send this card from your field to the Graveyard along with other Monsters you control to Fusion Summon a Wind-attribute Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck (the other materials must be the correct ones). If this card was used for the Fusion Summon of a Wind-attribute Fusion Monster, that Monster gains 600 ATK.

 **Advanced Invoked Beast Typhon**

ATK: 2700, DEF: 1800, LV: 8

Wind/Fairy/Fusion/Effect

1 "Invoked Beast" Monster + 1 WIND Monster

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can destroy all face-up Spell/Trap cards your opponent controls and inflict 300 points of damage to them for each destroyed card. Every time this card destroys an opponent's Monster as a result of battle, that Monster is shuffled back to the Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard.

 **El Shaddoll Oceanus**

ATK: 2400, DEF: 1800, LV: 6

Water/Sea Serpent/Fusion/Effect

1 "Shaddoll" Monster + 1 WATER Monster

Monster Effect: Must first be Fusion Summoned. When this card battles, increase its ATK by an amount equal to the number of Special Summoned Monsters your opponent controls x 600 until the end of the damage step. If this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can target a "Shaddoll" Spell/Trap Card and add it to your hand.

 **Advanced Invoked Beast Erebus**

ATK: 4000, DEF: 3200, LV: 10

Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

3 "Invoked Beast" Monsters with different attributes

Monster Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. During the turn this card is summoned, it's unaffected by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn, you can declare one attribute; destroy all Monsters your opponent controls with an attribute similar to the declared one. If this card is in your Graveyard during your turn, you can banish an "Invoked Beast" Monster from your field or Graveyard to Special Summon it and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK or DEF of the banished Monster.

 **El Shaddoll Isfet**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 11

Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

Monster Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by banishing three "Shaddoll" Fusion Monsters from your field along with "Shaddoll Fusion" from your hand (this Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). This card's ATK is equal to half the combined ATK of the Monsters used to summon it. Once per turn, you can banish any number of "Shaddoll" Monsters you wish from your Graveyard to destroy an equal number of Monsters on your opponent's field and inflict 800 points of damage to them for every destroyed Monster. During your Main Phase 2, you can target one Monster on the field and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its Level/Rank x 200. Once during either player's turn, if this card would be destroyed, you can send a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to your Graveyard to prevent its destruction.

 **Void Prominence Dragon**

ATK: 3800, DEF: 3200, R: 12, SC: 12

Dark/Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect

4 Level 12 Monsters

Pendulum Effect: Once during either player's turn, when your opponent special summons a monster, halve its ATK and gain the same amount of LP. Once per turn, you can select one Pendulum Monster on the field; special summon one Xyz Monster with a Rank equal to or less than its level from your Graveyard and attach that monster as an Xyz Material to it. You can banish Xyz Monsters whose total Rank sum is equal to 12 from your side of the field; special summon this card from your Pendulum Zone, but its effects are negated.

Monster Effect: You can Xyz Summon this card by using one "Darkbright Sunspot Dragon" and a Rank 4 Dark-attribute Xyz Monster as its Xyz Materials after detaching their Xyz Materials. Other monsters you control cannot attack. Once per turn, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card; reduce the ATK of your opponent's Monsters by an amount equal to their Level/Rank x 400 and prevent them from activating their effects until the End Phase. This effect's activation cannot be negated. If the ATK of the opponent's Monsters becomes 0 as a result of this effect, destroy them, gain 500 LP for each destroyed monster, inflict 500 damage to your opponent and this card's attacks during this turn's Battle Phase are equal to the total number of destroyed Monsters. Once during either player's turn, if this card would be affected by a card effect, you can detach one Xyz Material; negate the effect, then attach the negated card as an Xyz Material to this card. If this card is destroyed, your opponent receives damage equal to half its ATK, and then you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Cipher Recoding**

Normal Spell Card

When your opponent controls a Monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, you can target two "Cipher" Monsters in your Graveyard and perform an Xyz Summon with them.

 **Dimensional Projection**

Normal Spell Card

When a "Cipher Dragon" Monster on your side of the field activates its effects, you can designate Monsters in your opponent's Graveyard as targets for this effect instead of Monsters on the field.

 **Damage Randomizer**

Action Spell

For the duration of this turn, whenever effect damage is about to be dealt, the player who receives it is selected randomly.

 **Penalty Algorithm**

Normal Spell Card

Inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent for every face-up "Cipher" Monster you control. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can detach an Xyz Material from a "Cipher" Monster you control to return this card to your hand.

 **OOParts Gear**

Continuous Spell Card

All "Antique Gear" Monsters you control gain 300 attack for every "Antique Gear" Monster on your field. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, "Antique Gear" Fusion Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.

 **Rank-Up-Magic Supreme Ascension Force**

Normal Spell Card

Target one Xyz Monster on your side of the field; pay half your Life Points and then Special Summon one Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck with the same type and attribute as the targeted Monster, but one Rank higher, by using that Monster as an Xyz Material (this Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon). The summoned Monster gains ATK equal to its Rank x 200 and, until your opponent's End Phase, cannot be destroyed by battle and is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to Special Summon an Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck or Graveyard, but its effects are negated, its ATK and DEF become 0 and it's banished when it leaves the field.

 **Corridors of Darkness**

Continuous Spell Card

You can destroy a "Shaddoll" Monster on the field to add a "Shaddoll Fusion" card from your Deck to your hand. During your opponent's turn, you can send this card from your field to the Graveyard to prevent your opponent from attacking you directly this turn.

 **Nyx Shaddoll Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Target two "Shaddoll" Monsters in your Graveyard; shuffle them back into the Deck and Special Summon an appropriate "Shaddoll" Monster from your Extra Deck (this Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon).

 **Assault Fusion**

Quick-Play Spell Card

During either player's turn, when a Monster you control is battling an opponent's Monster, you can activate this card to perform a Fusion Summon by using the battling Monster and Monsters on your field as materials. The summoned Monster has its effects negated, it gains attack equal to the combined attack of the Monsters used for its Fusion Summon and cannot be destroyed by card effects. These effects last until the End Phase.

 **Advanced Invocation Ritual**

Quick-Play Spell Card

You can only activate this card during your Battle Phase after an "Advanced Invoked Beast Monster you control successfully destroyed an opponent's Monster. Fusion Summon an "Advanced Invoked Beast" Monster from your Extra Deck by using an "Invoked Beast" Monster from your Extra Deck and an appropriate Monster from your Deck as its materials.

 **Parallel Magician Call**

Normal Spell Card

Target a Pendulum Monster in your Graveyard and one in your Extra Deck; Special Summon both targets with their effects negated. If these Monsters leave the field, banish them.

 **Harmonized Tuning**

Normal Spell Card

Target a Level 4 or lower "Magician" Pendulum Monster on the field; it's treated as a Tuner Monster as long as it remains face-up on the field. If that Monster is used for a Synchro Summon, banish it.

 **Pendulum Demise**

Normal Spell Card

Destroy all cards in your Pendulum Zones, and then destroy an equal amount of cards on your opponent's Pendulum Zones.

 **Leeching the Shadows**

Normal Spell Card

If you only have "Shaddoll" Monsters in your Graveyard, draw one card from your Deck for every Special Summoned Monster on the field. If you control no Monsters, you can draw an additional card.

 **Pendulum of Encroaching Shadows**

Normal Spell Card

If you have two "Shaddoll" cards in your Pendulum Zones, you can banish them to Special Summon up to three "Shaddoll" Fusion Monsters from your Graveyard. Their effects are negated and they cannot declare an attack as long as they remain face-up on the field.

 **Antique Gear Emergency Shutdown**

Normal Trap Card

If you control a face-up "Antique Gear" Monster, you can reduce one instance of damage to 0.

 **Fusion Lock**

Normal Trap Card

Your opponent can only target Fusion Monsters for attack on this turn. All face-up Fusion Monsters on your field are unaffected by your opponent's card effects until the End Phase.

 **Antique Gear Minefield**

Normal Trap Card

When an "Antique Gear" Monster you control is attacked, you can destroy the attacking Monster, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent and end the Battle Phase.

 **Alchemic Waking**

Normal Trap Card

When an "Invoked Beast" Monster you control is destroyed, you can Special Summon an "Invoked Beast" Monster with a different attribute than it from your Extra Deck with its effects negated by ignoring its summoning conditions.

 **Shaddoll Barrier**

Normal Trap Card

When you receive a direct attack, you can send two "Shaddoll" Fusion Monsters from your Extra Deck to your Graveyard to negate the attack, destroy the opponent's Monster with the lowest ATK and prevent your opponent from attacking you directly for the rest of this turn.

 **Chaotic Invocation**

Normal Trap Card

If your opponent declares an attack, you can send all "Invoked Beast" Monsters you control to the Graveyard to negate the attack, end the Battle Phase and draw two cards from your Deck if you sent two or more Monsters to the Graveyard through this card's effect.

 **Binding Thread**

Normal Trap Card

Send as many "Shaddoll" Monsters as you wish to the Graveyard (min. 1). The effects of all Special Summoned Monsters your opponent controls cannot be activated for this turn, and also, for every "Shaddoll" Monster you sent to the Graveyard through this card's effect, you can target one Monster your opponent controls and prevent it from declaring an attack on this turn's Battle Phase.

 **Life-Draining Magic Circle**

Normal Trap Card

When your opponent's Monster declares an attack, you can negate it, gain 400 Life Points for every Monster your opponent controls and add one "Magic Art of Invocation" from your Deck to your hand.

 **And that brings Chapter 30 to an end. Regarding the Duels in this chapter, I had Yukio and Kaito tag-team against the Obelisk Force in the first Duel mostly to introduce a few "Cipher" cards of my own design along with the Ranked-Up version of Night Wing Paladin, Avenging Wing Paladin. The main focus was Yukio's Duel against Savaris and Gerard, where Void Prominence Dragon, the final form of Dark Anthelion, made its debut, obliterating the two Academia Duelists.**

 **Unlike the anime, where everything was settled after Edo and Yuya's Duel in a rather unsatisfying manner, the true climax here will begin in the next chapter, where the united front of the Lancers, Resistance and Academia defectors will fight against the Academia forces responsible for executing Operation Ragnarok. In response to a guest review about this matter, I estimate it will take five to six chapters until the Xyz Dimension arc comes to a conclusion and we start the Fusion Dimension arc.**

 **That's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Greetings, community! With this chapter, the Xyz Dimension arc's climax finally begins. But first, let me answer some of your questions.**

 **—** **To Rilin: Regarding the new Shaddoll cards, Moloch is the corrupted version of Giant Ushi Oni, Mephisto is the corrupted version of Master Hyperion, Oceanus is the corrupted version of Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus, Isfet is the corrupted version of Ma'at and the others are original designs inspired from other sources.**

 **And now, without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31 – United Front**

"Right now…what did you just say…?"

Kaito asked with a trembling voice, his words accurately reflecting everyone's current mental state following Amon's shocking announcement.

"I believe I was quite clear, no?" Amon said. "In about four hours or so, Heartland will be obliterated following the implementation of Operation Ragnarok as per the Professor's orders. And of course, once it does, every single person within the city will naturally perish as well."

"No, no, back up a bit here." Yukio spoke in an agitated manner. "That statement of yours requires a bit of elaboration first, don't you think? How did you come across this information and, more importantly, if it's true, what can we do to stop Heartland's imminent destruction?"

"I suppose explanations are in order, but I ask that none of you interrupt me." Amon responded. "We are pressed for time after all. Everything started when a custom-made program I had installed in our detection systems picked up a sizeable number of individuals associated with Academia arriving here in Heartland in a discreet manner a while ago, doing everything humanely possible to erase all traces of their presence. Obviously, I found such behavior highly suspicious, hence why I started digging around Academia's central database for information about this mysterious dispatch of troops."

"Oi, oi, not only did you install custom-made software in our systems without informing anyone, you also snooped around Academia's confidential files without permission!?" Mamoru exclaimed. "That's highly inappropriate behavior unbefitting of a Vice-Commander, Amon-sama! Do you have any idea how many regulations you broke with your scandalous acts!? That was a serious breach of protocol, as well as a clear indication of lack of trust!"

"If you would be a real seeker of truth, it is necessary that at least once in your life you doubt, as far as possible, all things." Amon quoted with a lopsided smile. "And in this situation, I'd say my lack of trust has paid dividends. More importantly, what did I say just now? Do not interrupt me until I'm finished or else."

"M-My apologies…" Mamoru shrunk under Amon's piercing glare. "It won't happen again…"

"Anyway, while my initial efforts proved fruitless, I eventually stumbled across some data detailing the results of stress test simulations performed on the Momentum Reactors we acquired from the Synchro Dimension." Amon resumed his explanation. "For those of you who are unaware, these reactors are what power these peculiar vehicles called D-Wheels that residents of Synchro use, as well as acting as Neo Domino City's main power supplier. We obtained their blueprints thanks to Roget's efforts a while back and have been utilizing them for our own purposes ever since."

"Stress test simulations…?" Edo rubbed his chin. "Were they testing the upper output limit these reactors could handle? Theoretically, they should produce enough energy as is to cover our needs without any further enhancements. Unless…"

"It looks like you're catching on, Edo." Amon said. "The term 'Operation Ragnarok' was included within those files. As I searched deeper, I came across the psychological profiles of every Academia member assigned to the Xyz Dimension, where that term also came up once again, along with the fact that we're all designated as untrustworthy elements. And what confirmed my suspicions was a data log I salvaged amidst the deleted files stating that the Talons, the Professor's special operations team, were among the members who secretly infiltrated Heartland in order to implement Operation Ragnarok should the need arise. When one takes all this information into consideration, coupled with the fact that our teleportation devices are currently being jammed, we can only arrive to the following conclusion; Heartland has become a giant death trap for the single purpose of eliminating the Lancers, while we Academia members are the unfortunate collateral damage no-one is going to miss much."

"That…cannot be!" One of the students exclaimed upon hearing Amon's merciless words. "Even if it's for the sake of taking down the enemy, the Professor would never cast everyone aside so callously! For crying out loud, most of us still wish to fight for his sake here, so why would he betray his faithful followers in such a manner!? This doesn't make any sense!"

"Don't you know that the greatest minds are capable of the greatest vices, as well as of the greatest virtues?" Amon let out a humorless laugh. "Furthermore, aren't you all misunderstanding something? To the Professor's eyes, we've always been nothing more than expendable assets. And we've just been expended. I do not know what this man seeks with such fervor, but I could tell from day one that he was willing to resort to extreme measures in order to obtain the desired result. However, even I was shocked today by his callousness and willingness to cross certain lines that should never be crossed. And thus, here we are now, facing certain death due to the Professor's machinations."

Everyone fell silent for a while as they struggled to process all this information presented to them by Amon. Eventually, the one who broke the tense silence was Byron.

"I understand the situation." Byron said. "Although it's a bit difficult to accept what you just said at face value, it's also true that I've noticed some suspicious and inexplicable movements from my end. As such, I'll believe your declaration that we're all currently in grave danger. And of course, that means we must come up with countermeasures as quickly as possible in order to survive. Judging from what you said just now, it's evident that Academia is essentially planning to overload their main Momentum Reactor, generating a massive explosion that will completely destroy Heartland. You said that we have about four hours before that event comes to pass, so is it possible to use that time to evacuate everyone?"

"Unfortunately, that's not feasible." Amon replied. "Even if you resolved yourselves to abandon the civilians you're currently harboring, along with the Duelists and non-combatants still roaming the ruined city, we would still be unable to escape the blast radius in time. According to some rudimentary calculations I made, the explosion would engulf all of Heartland and a large amount of the area surrounding it. Heh, the Professor sure pulled all the stops out on this one. He must be really afraid of you Lancers."

"Then there's only one option left if we wish to survive past this day." Kaito declared. "We must find this device and somehow defuse it before it goes off. Do you have any leads regarding its location, Amon Garam?"

"Judging from the energy fluctuations, the Momentum Reactor is situated within Heartland Tower." Amon said. "However, attempting to shut it down is a precarious venture at best. A large number of Obelisk Force members have entrenched themselves around the building, forming solid defense lines that will be difficult and time-consuming to penetrate. Even if we manage to sneak into Heartland Tower somehow, we'll most likely have to contend with the Talons, powerful Duelists in their own right who have crushed a large number of enemy Duelists so far. Our odds of success are quite low to be honest."

"Even so, we must do this." Yukio spoke with a resolute expression. "Compared to sitting around and waiting for death to claim us, I'd rather go down while fighting to the bitter end. Besides, it's not like the situation is completely hopeless, right? After all, triumphing over seemingly impossible odds is the Lancers' specialty."

"Yes, we cannot despair here." Yuya nodded in agreement. "We've come too far to give up just yet. We've almost managed to bring peace to Heartland, so there's no way I'll let everything end here because of the Professor's cruel machinations."

"I really want to see a happy ending here after all our valiant efforts, especially mine, so I'll fight too!" Sawatari made a guts pose. "No matter whether a hundred or a thousand opponents stand in our way, I'll blow them all away with my superb dueling skills! On this day, Academia will learn to fear the name of Sawatari Shingo-sama!"

"If my spirit was broken by just this much, I, the man Gongenzaka, would be unfit to carry on the legacy of the Gongenzaka Dojo's Steadfast Dueling." Gongenzaka declared. "Like Yukio said, desperate battles against overwhelming odds are our forte."

"I had already made my resolve to step into the battlefield the moment I chose to accompany the rest of the Resistance here today." Byron said. "For the world that my son sacrificed himself to protect, I will exert this old body of mine to its utmost limits no matter the cost."

"So will I for my sister's sake." Allen grinned. "Since Anna's currently not with us, I'll have to rampage for her sake too!"

"In order for Ruri and everyone else to have a home to return to, I will do what I can." Sayaka spoke with a determined expression on her face. "I don't want to have regrets anymore."

"Not being able to see Yuya's wondrous entertainment act anymore would be tragic, which is why I'll join in the fun as well." Grace said with a smile while making a victory sign. "Furthermore, I really hate the fact the Professor viewed us as disposable pawns, so it'll be fun to mess with his plans."

"This is one of the few times we're in complete agreement, Grace." Gloria let out a savage smile. "A thousand deaths are far too lenient a punishment for such a betrayal. I'll make sure to do my utmost in order to smash the Professor's ambitions into bitter regrets."

"Since dying would really suck, you can count us in as well." Koyo gave a thumbs-up to Yuya and Yukio. "I was hoping that I could meet you two again under more pleasant circumstances, but I never imagined that we'd be fighting side-by-side so soon after our first encounter. Isn't that right, sis?"

"I suppose fate does have a twisted sense of humor." Midori sighed. "Well, it doesn't matter how this came to be, only what we do from now on. For the sake of everyone's survival, I'll aid in stopping Academia's plot as well."

"As the Commander-in-Chief of the Xyz Dimension Expeditionary Army, it's my responsibility to prevent this horrific plot from being realized for everyone's sake." Edo stated. "May this be the first step towards my atonement for the atrocities me and my subordinates have committed here in the name of the Arc Area Project."

"It looks like everyone has resolved themselves." Amon said with a faint smile upon hearing everyone's declarations and seeing the will to fight for their homeland burning brightly in the eyes of the Resistance members before turning to the Academia students. "So, what will you choose to do? Will you join us in our desperate attempt to turn this situation around or resign yourselves to your fate? Whatever it is you wish to do, you need to decide now. The clock is ticking and we're pressed for time. Now, let me hear your answer."

The Academia students began looking at each other with expressions of discomfort, fear and uncertainty being prevalent on their faces. Eventually, after several seconds had passed, one of the students addressed Amon.

"Vice-Commander, you're basically asking us if we want to live or die, right? In that case…our answer is obvious. All of us treasure our lives, and we all have our respective reasons to return back to the Fusion Dimension, our homeland, alive. We also cannot forgive the Professor for sentencing us to death for his own petty reasons. Therefore, we'll also join you in this risky venture and fight alongside you and Commander Edo even if it means turning into traitors and bearing our fangs against Academia."

"It's settled then." Edo turned to Kaito with a solemn look on his face. "Tenjo Kaito, you and your compatriots have every right to despise and shun us for the destruction we've wrought upon your once proud city. Taking our lives as penance would also be an appropriate punishment for us. However, what we're facing right now is an unprecedented crisis that threatens both sides along with countless innocent civilians who were dragged into this unjust war Academia started. That's why, for the sake of living past this day and protecting everyone, allow us to fight alongside you in order to thwart the Professor's plan!"

Edo extended his hand towards Kaito after conveying his words. Due to the unreadable expression on the latter's face, no-one could tell for certain how Kaito would react to Edo's proposal for an alliance. Although having the two former enemy sides join forces was a logical choice, everyone was aware that Kaito's hatred for Academia still ran deep, hence the worry on everyone's minds. If Kaito rejected Edo here, it was quite possible that the Resistance would follow his example and refuse his subordinates' aid, making the upcoming battle much harder for everyone involved.

"…It's true that you people one-sidedly started this war and committed heinous acts in the meantime, sins that even your lives might not be enough to absolve you of." Kaito said. "However, the fact that you had the courage to acknowledge your wrongdoings indicates that you are an honorable person that I can trust to fight by my side, Edo Phoenix. And considering our circumstances, I'd say we can use all the help we can get, even if it comes from former enemies. As such, I'll gratefully accept your goodwill. Let us both doth our best so that we can watch the sun rise tomorrow once more."

With a small grin on his face, Kaito clasped Edo's outstretched arm, giving him a firm handshake. Everyone let out a sigh of relief at this clear sign of reconciliation, while some people even had small smiles on their faces.

"Since that's out of the way, let's get down to business." Amon generated a hologram depicting Heartland Tower and its surroundings from a small tablet he was holding, pointing at the large number or red dots surrounding the dilapidated building. "Obviously, a full frontal assault is out of the question. With the current members present, we'll eventually break through the Obelisk Force's defensive formation, but we'll lose valuable time while doing so. And superior numbers won't help us against the Talons, who specialize in guerilla warfare. Inside the narrow corridors of Heartland Tower, they can slow a large group of people down long enough until the device activates and blows us all to kingdom come. As such, our only option is to have a small number of members infiltrate the building while the bulk of our forces keep the Obelisk Force busy."

"If you seek a way to enter Heartland Tower undetected, I'd say the sewer network running underneath it is currently our best option." Kaito commented as he pointed to several crimson lines crisscrossing the area under Heartland's most distinguished landmark. "However, Academia will surely be expecting an assault from underground, meaning we might be walking into a trap."

"I think the possibility of that is quite low to be honest." Edo interjected. "The sewers appeared to be rather wide with very few places to hide. Considering the Talons' preferred modus operandi of ambushing their opponents in narrow spaces and taking them out one at a time, I don't believe they'd lie in wait in such an open space. Most likely, they intend to lure us into the tower and finish us off one by one at their leisure."

"Still, the prospect of Obelisk Force members lying in wait for us there is quite likely, which is why I'd like to disrupt their strategy even further by intruding from another point, preferably one they wouldn't expect." Amon rubbed his chin. "Unfortunately, that seems to be a tall order considering our current situation…"

"I might have an idea regarding that." Allen unexpectedly chimed in, a wide smile appearing on his face. "If we use 'that', we'll surely catch Academia by surprise. I trust that you brought it with you, Byron-san?"

"Ah, you mean 'that'?" Byron let out a strained smile. "As a matter of fact, I did bring it along since I thought it might prove useful, but if you're thinking what I'm thinking regarding its usage, then this is quite the bold and reckless plan."

"Care to enlighten us in regards to that mysterious object as well?" Yukio cut in from the side. "Leaving us in the dark is quite rude."

"Ah, my apologies about that." Byron said. "Regarding 'that', its true nature is—"

As Byron explained the meaning of Allen's vague words, everyone gaped at the youth upon realizing what his actual plan was.

"You know, people have called me a dumb risk-taker in the past, but this goes beyond recklessness and into the realm of suicidal foolishness." Yukio commented. "Still, I'll admit that our enemies probably won't see that one coming."

"Are you volunteering to be part of this foolish gamble then?" Kaito smirked. "If so, that wouldn't surprise me one bit."

"Oh, hell no." Yukio crossed his arms in an X. "I've had way too many brushes with death recently, and considering that we're already risking our lives here, I don't want to make my odds of surviving even worse than they already are."

"We can settle that matter later." Edo said. "Right now, we need to move as quickly as possible. Time is a precious commodity we cannot afford to waste. The strike team which will infiltrate Heartland Tower will consist of me, Amon, the Hibiki siblings, the Lancers and Tenjo Kaito. Due to your technical expertise, I ask that you join us as well, Byron Arclight. Your skills will be essential in disarming the bomb after all."

"That's what I intended to do from the start." Byron stated. "Rest assured that I won't drag you down. Even if my Dueling skills are a bit rusty after all this time, I'm confident I can take care of myself in a fight."

"Before I forget, there is also another important objective to achieve before attempting to shut down the Momentum Reactor." Amon said. "There must be at least two encoding generators placed within the tower in order to prevent us from interfering with the reactor's software in any manner. If we wish to tamper with it, we have to take down these generators first, so make them your first priority along with securing the site where the bomb is located, everyone."

"In that case, the time has come to head out!" Edo exclaimed. "Our destination is Heartland Tower! Using our full power, we'll definitely put an end to the Professor's sinister plot and open the path towards a peaceful future filled with smiles for everyone, a true utopia! That's why, all of you must do your utmost to survive in order to witness the birth of that new world!"

[Right!]

Following the cheers of everyone present, the combined forces of Resistance and Academia began making their way to Heartland Tower, intent on putting an end to this war for good…

* * *

 _About thirty minutes later…_

"Wait a minute! Why the Hell are we the ones riding this piece of garbage!?"

The one who complained thus was Sawatari, who, alongside Yuya and Gongenzaka, was riding some sort of pink-colored vehicle that resembled a mix between a cannon and a hovercraft. The assembled forces of the Resistance and Academia were all around them, overlooking Heartland Tower and The Obelisk Force members surrounding it from the top of a mountain or rubble.

"Oi, don't call my sister's prized Flying Blaster a piece of garbage, you ungrateful idiot!" Allen exclaimed. "You should feel honored that you get the privilege of using it to fly over the enemies' lines and straight into the tower instead of complaining!"

"Oh yeah, I feel really privileged here!" Sawatari retorted. "Damn it, how did I end up signing up for this suicide run!?"

"Just like us, you literally got the short end of the stick while we were drawing lots." Gongenzaka said. "Moreover, I seem to recall that you found the idea of using the sewers to infiltrate Heartland Tower like the rest of our strike team repulsive and disgusting."

"I'd have gladly picked the sewers if I knew the alternative would be this!" Sawatari shouted. "This is crazy and stupid! We'll all die for sure!"

"Don't be such a baby, Sawatari." Allen chided the blond-haired Lancer. "My sister had been flying around using this contraption for years and nothing bad happened to her. So it's either this rocket or no rocket at all."

"No rocket at all!" Sawatari cried out. "Always no rocket at all! Hah, when did my life become such a mess…? I can already read the obituary; Sawatari Shingo, Duelist extraordinaire, deceased at the young age of fourteen due to being smashed into a grease spot after riding a rocket. I always wanted to go out in a blaze of glory, but not like this!"

"While I also feel uneasy about this, there's no other choice if we want to catch Academia by surprise." Yuya commented from his spot at the back of the rocket while making sure that the rollerboots he had received from Allen were securely strapped to his feet. "Like Kaito said, they're probably expecting an assault from the sewers, which is why us charging in from the front by using such an unconventional and unexpected method will surely throw their plans into disarray."

"I know that, but—"

"Sorry, but the time for complaining is over." Allen said as he pressed a button on the side of the rocket. "All hands, prepare for take-off and hang on tight!"

"Hang on to what exactly!?"

Sawatari's final complaint was drowned by the noise of the engine that caught the attention of everyone present. Immediately afterwards, the rocket shot forward, soaring over the Obelisk Force's defensive lines as the Academia soldiers stared with blank expressions at the unreal spectacle unfolding before their eyes. Meanwhile, its three passengers could do nothing but hang on for dear life while screaming their lungs out as they approached Heartland Tower in extremely high speeds. Then, with a deafening sound, they crashed through the window and into a nearby wall, breaking it down in the process.

"Ugh…" Sawatari groaned as he emerged from a pile of rubble. "That settles it… When all this is over…I'm going to kill that damned kid…"

"I, the man, Gongenzaka…agree with you wholeheartedly for once…" Gongenzaka wheezed out as he tossed aside a part of the wall that had fallen on top of him and Yuya. "Are you alright, Yuya?"

"More or less." Yuya said as he got up and dusted himself. "That was certainly one experience I could do without. At least we're inside Heartland Tower in one piece and that's all that matters now. I guess we should split up here as per our plan and search for both the Momentum Reactor and the encoding generators. Gongenzaka, Sawatari, be on your guard at all times. We don't know when they might decide to attack us."

All three youths nodded at each other and split off into different directions. Meanwhile, Allen noticed that they had arrived at their destination safely through his binoculars and turned to the assembled Duelists.

"It looks like Yuya and the others made it. As such, it's our turn to do our part by keeping the Obelisk Force members busy."

"Finally, it's our turn to shine." Grace licked her lips, her anticipation evident. "It's a shame though that I won't be able to view Yuya's spectacular Duels while playing around with these weaklings. Oh well, work must come before pleasure at times."

"So our role is basically to go on a rampage down there?" Gloria smirked. "That's simple and clean, just the way I like it."

"There are so many enemies down there…" Sayaka gulped audibly upon seeing the large number of Obelisk Force members before slapping her cheeks. "No, no, I have to get my act together. In order to protect our homeland and everyone in it, I have to fight my hardest here."

"Yosh, everyone!" Allen exclaimed with a wide grin. "It's time to go wild! Let's show these bastards what happens to those who try to mess with our home! Charge!"

With a deafening roar, the joint front of Academia students and Resistance members rushed forward, activating their Duel Disks as they approached the Obelisk Force members, who responded by also activating their Duel Disks. Immediately afterwards, large explosions could be seen occurring around the tower as the Duelists of both sides clashed fiercely, their Monsters exchanging and receiving attacks in a struggle for supremacy. Members from both sides started falling down shortly, with some of them being turned into cards as a result. However, neither side seemed willing to back down as they continued their fierce melee.

"And so it begins." Amnael commented as he surveyed the battlefield from the top of Heartland Tower. "As expected, the dissidents and the rebels joined forces to stop us. In that case, feel free to come at us with everything you've got. We will destroy you all and deliver to the Professor the perfect victory he seeks. All is for the sake of the coming utopia. It's too bad that you narrow-minded people won't live long enough to witness it."

Following these words, Amnael disappeared within the shadows.

* * *

"Things sure are eerily silent in here. I wish some action like our little skirmish in the sewers took place sooner rather than later…"

Koyo muttered thus as he ran through the building's hallways, searching for any traces of the enemy or the devices the strike force was targeting. Following a brief fight with the Obelisk Force in the underground waterways, where their combined might had allowed them to easily knock them out without much effort, the members of the strike force had split up in order to cover more ground. Although some of them had questioned the wisdom of such a tactic, Amon pointed out that the Talons would find ways to split them up for sure and then go after them separately. As such, they had taken the initiative to separate on their own in order to lure the Talons to them. Personally speaking, the boldness of this plan appealed to Koyo, who was confident that he wouldn't lose to any of the notorious Talons.

"Still, my patience is really being tested here…" Koyo sighed. "How much longer will it take until they come out?"

"—Hoh, are you that eager to meet your demise? That's a first for me."

Responding to Koyo's query, a voice was suddenly heard from behind, causing Koyo to sharply turn on his heels. Upon doing so, he noticed that a black-clothed individual was standing there, killing intent practically oozing from his body.

"Damn, you guys are good…" Koyo let out a cramped smile. "I didn't even notice your presence until you called out to me. I'm surprised that you didn't stick a knife to my back and be done with it."

"A traitor you may be to our cause, but even you, like all our opponents, deserve to be destroyed in a manner befitting of a Duelist." Talon declared as he activated his Duel Disk. "You made a grave error by stepping into the lion's den and challenging us Talons. Prepare yourself, Hibiki Koyo. The only thing awaiting you and your comrades here is oblivion."

"I wonder about that." Koyo smirked as he also activated his Duel Disk in response. "Well, as they say, actions speak louder than words, so I'll demonstrate my will to live on by defeating you!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together.

Koyo – LP: 4000

Talon – LP: 4000

"I will go first." Talon announced. "I summon Elemental HERO Lady of Fire (Fire/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)."

A female Monster clad in a white and red suit appeared on Talon's field.

"Oh, so are you a "HERO" user as well?" Koyo seemed excited. "That's very interesting indeed! Then, let's determine who the best "HERO" user between us is through this Duel! I cannot wait to see how your skills will match up against mine!"

"Just like the rumors say, you're a rather enthusiastic fellow." Talon remarked. "We shall see how long you'll be able to maintain that jovial attitude of yours. Since there is a face-up "HERO" Monster on my field, I can activate the Spell Card Hero's Bond, which allows me to Special Summon two Level 4 or lower "Elemental HERO" Monsters from my hand. Come, Elemental HERO The Heat (Fire/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4) in attack mode and Elemental HERO Forestman (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

Two Monsters, one clad in crimson and white armor, the other resembling a mix between a green-skinned humanoid and a tree bark, appeared on Talon's field.

"Due to its effect, The Heat gains 200 attack for every "Elemental HERO" Monster I control." Talon stated. "Since there are three, its attack increases by 600 (The Heat ATK: 1600→2200). I place one card face-down and end my turn, with Lady of Fire's effect activating at this moment. During each of my End Phases, you'll receive 200 points of damage for every "Elemental HERO" Monster I control. With three such Monsters currently on my field, you'll receive 600 points of damage!"

Lady of Fire unleashed a stream of embers from its hands, causing Koyo to grimace as they struck his body.

Koyo – LP: 4000→3400

"It's only the first turn, yet you've already seized the initiative." Koyo smirked. "Not bad. In that case, allow me to respond in kind! My turn! Draw! I summon Masked HERO Sorcerer (Fire/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

A Monster clad in dark red armor reminiscent of a wizard's robe appeared on Koyo's field.

"When Masked HERO Sorcerer is summoned successfully, its effect activates, allowing me to add a Spell Card whose description has the word "HERO" in it." Koyo announced. "I choose League of Heroes and activate it. Through its effect, I can target a "HERO" Monster I control and Special Summon a "HERO" Monster with an equal or lower Level than it from my Deck. Come, Elemental HERO Shadow Mist (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500/LV: 4)!"

A Monster clad in jet-black armor with a long mane extending from the back of its head appeared on Koyo's field.

"Since Shadow Mist was Special Summoned successfully, I can add a "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from my Deck to my hand." Koyo declared. "I choose Mask Change and activate it, targeting Shadow Mist to perform a Transformation Summon! Appear, Level 6! Masked HERO Dark Law (Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600/LV: 6)!"

A shining mask covered Shadow Mist's face as a glowing light enveloped its body. Immediately afterwards, a wild-looking Monster clad in obsidian armor appeared on Koyo's field.

"The fabled "Masked HERO" Monsters have shown themselves…" Talon murmured. "The real battle starts from here…"

"Since Shadow Mist was sent to the Graveyard, its second effect activates, allowing me to add Elemental HERO Airman from my Deck to my hand." Koyo stated. "Now, battle! Masked HERO Dark Law, attack Lady of Fire! Injustice Claw!"

"I activate my Trap Card Emergency Fusion!" Talon exclaimed. "Through its effect, when a Monster I control is attacked, I can perform a Fusion Summon by using it and Monsters from my hand or field as materials! I will fuse Lady of Fire and The Heat!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Talon chanted.

"Dual souls of burning valiance, join your twin flames together and awaken the raging inferno resting within the star's embrace! Fusion Summon! Descend now, Level 8! Elemental HERO Nova Master (Fire/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100/LV: 8)!"

A Monster clad in an ornate red and gold armor with flames surrounding it appeared on Talon's field.

"Due to the second effect of Emergency Fusion, your attacking Monster is now forced to attack my Fusion Monster!" Talon shouted. "Counterattack, Nova Master! Blazing Crush!"

"I won't allow that!" Koyo declared. "I activate from my hand the Quick-Play Spell Card Ultimate Mask Change! Since I have two "HERO" Monsters with different attributes on the field, I can send them all to the Graveyard and Special Summon an equal number of "Masked HERO" Monsters from my Extra Deck with an attribute similar to them! Transformation Summon! Appear, Masked HERO Anki (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1200/LV: 8) and Masked HERO Goka (Fire/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1800/LV: 6)!"

After two glowing masks covered the faces of his Monsters, Masked HERO Anki appeared on Koyo's field, accompanied by a new Monster clad in crimson armor with flame-shaped protrusions extending from it.

"Thanks to its effect, Goka's attack increases by 100 for every "HERO" Monster in my Graveyard (Goka ATK: 2200→2500)." Koyo stated. "Now, let's resume with the battle! Go, Masked HERO Anki! Destroy Nova Master! Raging Demon Kick!"

Anki's foot was surrounded by dark energy as it jumped high in the air and performed a dive kick at Nova Master, destroying it with ease and sending Talon skidding backwards.

Talon – LP: 4000→3800

"Since Anki destroyed a Monster as a result of battle, its effect activates, allowing me to add a "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from my Deck to my hand." Koyo said. "I choose Mask Change Third. Next, Masked HERO Goka, destroy Forestman! Flame Saber!"

A katana surrounded by flames appeared on Goka's hand, with the Monster using it to cleanly bisect Forestman and destroy it.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Koyo said. "That wasn't half-bad for an opening move, huh?"

"True, but that level of power can barely faze me, much less defeat me." Talon spoke with a condescending tone. "Allow me to show you a glimpse of true power. My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Hero's Awakening, whose effect allows me to draw cards from my Deck until I have six in my hand if I have three or more "Elemental HERO" Monsters in my Graveyard while controlling no Monsters. Then, I activate the Spell Card Fusion, sending Elemental HERO Necrodarkman and Elemental HERO Knopse from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Talon chanted.

"Hero empowered by shadows! Hero given life by the fertile soil! Join your power together as one and awaken the brave soul sleeping beneath the earth! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 6! Elemental HERO Gaia (Earth/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2600/LV: 6)!"

An imposing Monster clad in thick armor appeared on Talon's field.

"Gaia's effect activates." Talon announced. "When this card is Fusion Summoned, I can target a Monster you control, halve its attack and have Gaia gain the same amount of attack until the End Phase. I target Anki for this effect (Anki ATK: 2800→1400, Gaia ATK: 2200→3600). Then, I activate the Spell Card Miracle Fusion, banishing Necrodarkman and Forestman from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Talon chanted once again.

"Hero empowered by shadows! Hero residing within the verdant forests! Join your power together as one and unleash the hero given form by the endless darkness! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Elemental Hero Escuridao (Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A Monster with a thin body, which was clad in jet-black armor, was surrounded by a bluish aura and had several sharp protrusions extending from it, appeared on Talon's field.

"Thanks to its effect, Escuridao gains 100 attack for each "Elemental HERO" Monster in my Graveyard (Escuridao ATK: 2500→2900)." Talon stated. "Next, I summon Elemental HERO Voltech (Light/Thunder/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500/LV: 4)!"

A Monster clad in a light violet armor with sparks of electricity being emitted from its hands appeared on Talon's field.

"Battle!" Talon exclaimed. "Elemental HERO Gaia, destroy Masked HERO Goka! Continental Hammer!"

"I activate my face-down card, the Quick-Play Spell Card Mask Change Third! Thanks to its effect, I can send a "Masked HERO" Monster from my field to the Graveyard and Special Summon a "Masked HERO" Monster from my Extra Deck with a different attribute than that Monster's attribute and with its effects negated! I send Anki to the Graveyard to perform a Transformation Summon! Show yourself, Masked HERO Vapor (Water/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 6) in defense mode!"

Anki disappeared following Koyo's words and was replaced by a Monster clad in blue-colored armor and holding a double-edged pole in its right hand.

"Thanks to the second effect of Mask Change Third, if this card was activated during the Battle Phase while an opponent's Monster was attacking, its attack switches to the summoned Monster!" Koyo grinned. "As such, your Gaia is now forced to attack Vapor instead of Goka!"

True enough, Gaia abruptly changed direction and struck Vapor with its massive fists, destroying it.

"And since two more "HERO" Monsters were sent to the Graveyard, Goka's attack increases by 200 (Goka ATK: 2500→2700)." Koyo said.

"Not only you forced me to waste my strongest Monster's attack by having it destroy a defense position Monster, you also succeeded in reducing the overall damage you would have received on this turn." Talon remarked. "Well played, Hibiki Koyo. But my assault is far from over. Elemental HERO Escuridao, destroy his Masked HERO Goka! Shadow Fang!"

Escuridao surged forward, slashing at Goka with its claws and shredding it to pieces, with the ensuing shockwave causing Koyo to wince.

Koyo – LP: 3400→3200

"Finally, Elemental HERO Voltech attacks you directly!" Talon pointed at Koyo. "Vortex Thunder!"

Voltech unleashed a stream of lightning from its hands and enveloped Koyo's body with it, causing him to cry out in pain as he fell to his knees.

Koyo – LP: 3200→2200

"Since Voltech inflicted damage to you, its effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon an "Elemental HERO" Monster from my banish zone." Talon stated. "Return to my side, Elemental HERO Forestman in defense mode."

Forestman appeared once more on Talon's field.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Talon said. "At this moment, Gaia's effect ends, returning its attack to normal (Gaia ATK: 3600→2200)."

"My turn!" Koyo announced. "Draw! I summon Elemental HERO Airman (ATK: 1800/DEF: 300/LV: 4)!"

Airman appeared on Koyo's field, generating a small gust of wind upon doing so.

"I activate Airman's effect to add a "HERO" Monster from my Deck to my hand." Koyo stated. "I choose Masked HERO Joker (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200/LV: 4) and Special Summon it since I control a face-up "HERO" Monster through its effect!"

A Monster clad in a black-colored armor of simple design and holding a gun in its right hand appeared on Koyo's field.

"Since Joker was summoned successfully, its own effect activates, allowing me to add a "Masked HERO" Monster from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand." Koyo declared. "I choose to add Masked HERO Rapid (Fire/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1600/LV: 4) from my Deck to my hand. And since it was added to my hand through a card effect, I can Special Summon it!"

A Monster clad in white armor with several wheels attached to it and holding an axe in its left hand appeared on Koyo's field.

"However, Rapid's effect doesn't end here." Koyo smirked. "If that Monster was Special Summoned through its own effect, I can add a "Change" card from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose Ultimate Mask Change and activate it, using my three Monsters as materials for a Transformation Summon! Appear now, Masked HERO Kamikaze (ATK: 2700/DEF: 1900/LV: 8), Masked HERO Daian (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 3000/LV: 8) and Masked HERO Phoenix (Fire/Winged Beast/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2900/DEF: 1800/LV: 8)!"

Three new Monsters, one clad in green armor and surrounded by wind, the second being a female figure clad in thick armor and holding a lance-shaped sword, and the third clad in red armor with six crimson wings extending from its back and a small shield attached to its left arm, appeared on Koyo's field.

"Now, battle!" Koyo exclaimed. "Masked HERO Phoenix, attack Elemental HERO Escuridao! And at this moment, Phoenix's effect activates, increasing its attack by 500 for every Monster my opponent controls for this battle (Phoenix ATK: 2900→4400)! Prominence Drop!"

"Before that, I activate my Trap Card, Advanced Alchemy Circle!" Talon shouted. "Due to its effect, the attack of all Monsters I control becomes 0, but in exchange, I receive no damage from battles involving them and can draw one card from my Deck when they're destroyed for this turn!"

Following Talon's words, Phoenix's entire body was enveloped in flames as it charged at Escuridao, vaporizing it upon making contact with it.

"Don't think you're safe just because you negated the battle damage, assassin." Koyo let out a sly smile. "When Masked HERO Phoenix destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, I can inflict damage to them equal to the destroyed Monster's Level multiplied by 100, meaning you'll receive 800 points of damage! Spin Shooter!"

A spinning circle of fire erupted from Phoenix's shield, striking Talon squarely on the chest and sending him skidding backwards.

Talon – LP: 3800→3000

"Next, Masked HERO Daian will attack your Gaia!" Koyo declared. "Dispersion Thrust!"

Daian used its lance sword to pierce through Gaia's armored chest with ease, destroying it.

"When Daian destroys an opponent's Monster as a result of battle, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "HERO" Monster from my Deck." Koyo stated. "Come, Elemental HERO Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

Clayman appeared on Koyo's field next to Daian.

"Furthermore, when a "HERO" Monster I control destroys an opponent's Monster, Phoenix's effect enables me to inflict 300 points of damage to you!" Koyo declared. "Phoenix Bullet!"

Several feather-shaped bolts were shot out Phoenix's wings, striking Talon's body and causing him to grunt.

Talon – LP: 3000→2700

"And here comes the last attack!" Koyo shouted. "Go, Masked HERO Kamikaze! Destroy Elemental HERO Voltech! Vacuum Blow!"

Kamikaze thrust its wind-enveloped fists into Voltech's chest, with its ensuing destruction creating a spectacular explosion.

"Thanks to Kamikaze's effect, I can draw one card from my Deck since it destroyed an opponent's Monster by battle." Koyo stated. "But more importantly, you'll receive 300 points of damage once again thanks to Phoenix's effect! Phoenix Bullet!"

Talon's body was once again bombarded by the feather-shaped blazing projectiles, causing a hiss to escape from his lips.

Talon – LP: 2700→2400

"It looks like the tables have turned to my side once again." Koyo commented with a wide grin. "I place one card face-down and end my turn. Now, show me what else you can do by using your "HERO" Monsters and how you plan on fighting against my own Monsters. This back-and-forth exchange between our respective Heroes has got me really pumped up here! Let's make this even more exciting!"

"Unfortunately, from now on, only despair awaits you." Talon declared in a chilling tone that gave Koyo pause. "Thanks to your thoughtless attacks, I was able to refill my hand through Advanced Alchemy Circle's effect and obtain the necessary cards that will ensure your defeat and subsequent demise. Allow me to demonstrate the Talons' true power to you! My turn! Draw! During my Standby Phase, Forestman's effect activates, allowing me to add Fusion from my Deck to my hand. Now, I activate the Spell Card Fusion, fusing Elemental HERO Forestman on my field with Elemental HERO Ocean (Water/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200/LV: 4) in my hand to bring out my trump card!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Talon chanted.

"Hero residing within the verdant forests! Hero of the uncharted depths! Join your power into one right now and become the avatar of the world itself! Fusion Summon! Descend now, Level 8! Third of the Planet Series, Elemental HERO The Earth (Earth/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A towering Monster composed of a pure white material with several gems attached to its body appeared on Talon's field. At the sight of it, all traces of mirth disappeared from Koyo's face as he stared at the Monster with a blank expression on his face.

"The…Earth…?" Koyo's shock quickly gave way to fury as he turned to Talon. "Are you out of your mind, you bastard!? You would use one of the accursed Planet Series cards even while knowing what they'll do to the one who loses this Duel!? You…are all of you that desperate to win that you'd lay your hands on this forbidden power even while knowing that it'll destroy you in the end!?"

"I guess that's the difference between you and me." Talon countered in a relaxed manner. "Unlike you people, who turned your back on Academia so easily, we're prepared to put everything on the line in order to aid the Professor in realizing his wish. We'll do whatever is necessary to defeat anyone who obstructs the path towards that utopia, even resort to trimming down our lives by relying on the Planet Series. As someone who's witnessed the same horrors as we have, you should be able to understand where we're coming from."

"Even so…even so, treating your lives as disposable objects is plain wrong!" Koyo protested. "A world built on countless sacrifices like the one the Professor is trying to create is the furthest thing from a utopia!"

"I suppose we can only agree to disagree." Talon stated. "Now, let's continue this Duel. When The Earth is on the field, I can Special Summon this card from my Extra Deck. Come, Elemental HERO Selene (Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2500/LV: 7) in defense mode!"

A female Monster clad in pristine white armor and holding a long staff with a crescent moon at its tip appeared on Talon's field.

"I activate the Equip Spell Cards Lithosphere Mantle and Magma Saber, equipping them to The Earth." Talon declared. "Then, I summon my own copy of Elemental HERO Airman."

Airman appeared on Talon's field next to his other Monsters.

"Due to Airman's effect, I will add a second copy of Elemental HERO The Heat from my Deck to my hand." Talon announced. "Now, I activate The Earth's effect. By tributing an "Elemental HERO" Monster, I can add its attack to The Earth's own attack until the End Phase. I choose to tribute my Airman. The Earth Magma!"

A pillar of magma erupted from the ground, consuming Airman and enveloping The Earth's body immediately afterwards.

(The Earth ATK: 2500→4300)

"Battle!" Talon exclaimed. "Elemental HERO The Earth, destroy Masked HERO Phoenix! Earth Magma Slash!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Hero Counteroffensive!" Koyo shouted. "Thanks to its effect, I will tribute my Clayman in order to destroy The Earth and inflict damage to you equal to its attack!"

"Elemental HERO Selene's effect activates!" Talon stated as a semi-transparent barrier enveloped The Earth. "As long as this card is face-up on the field, The Earth cannot be destroyed by card effects! Therefore, the attack resumes!"

The Earth brandished its twin blades made out of magma and charged forward, leaving deep gashes and molten parts on the walls as it moved. Upon reaching Phoenix, it slashed at it with its blades and destroyed it, generating an explosion that blew Koyo backwards.

Koyo – LP: 2200→800

"As expected…the intensity of the attack is on a completely different level compared to other Monsters…" Koyo murmured as he stared at the destruction The Earth had wrought during its attack. "This is dangerous. If I receive its attack head-on, not even a puddle of me will remain…"

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Talon said. "Normally, The Earth's attack would return to normal, but due to the equipped Magma Saber's effect, the increase in attack remains."

"That means that The Earth will only grow more powerful as long as you keep releasing "Elemental HERO" Monsters…" Koyo clicked his tongue. "That's a troublesome effect. Then, seeing as I cannot afford to lose here, I will also go full throttle from this point on! My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Resurrection of the Dead to bring back Masked HERO Phoenix!"

Phoenix returned to Koyo's field after emerging from a magic circle on the ground.

"I activate the Spell Card Fusion, fusing the three "Masked HERO" Monsters on my field!" As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Koyo chanted. "Valiant souls defending the balance of this world! Join together as one now and call upon the hero racing across the streams of space and time! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 10! Masked HERO Aeon (ATK: 3500/DEF: 2800/LV: 10)!"

The Monster clad in black and violet armor, which had several barcode-shaped ornaments attached to its helmet and held a long sword with a rhomboid guard, appeared on Koyo's field.

"Battle!" Koyo exclaimed. "Masked HERO Aeon, attack The Earth! At this moment, I activate Aeon's effect, banishing Masked HERO Goka from my Graveyard in order to increase its attack by 1000 (Aeon ATK: 3500→4500)! Destroy that accursed card, Aeon! Singularity Waveform!"

"Naïve!" Talon yelled. "Due to the effect of the equipped Lithosphere Mantle, The Earth cannot be destroyed by battle!"

Aeon struck The Earth with its sword, but failed to destroy it, generating only a small shockwave that caused Talon to grunt.

Talon – LP: 2400→2200

"Moreover, the second effect of Lithosphere Mantle activates now!" Talon stated. "The opponent's Monster that attacked the equipped Monster is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step!"

"I don't think so!" Koyo declared. "Once during either player's turn, when Aeon is targeted by the effects of a Spell or Trap Card, I can negate that effect and destroy that card!"

"Unfortunately, that won't work here." Talon spoke with a tone filled with glee. "Lithosphere Mantle's effect cannot be negated! As such, your Aeon is history!"

A torrent of jagged rocks erupted from The Earth's body, bombarding Aeon and destroying it.

"I activate my Trap Card, Final Hope!" Koyo announced. "Thanks to its effect, when a "HERO" Fusion Monster on my field is destroyed, I can Special Summon its materials from my Graveyard or banish zone by ignoring their summoning conditions! Revive, Masked HERO Phoenix, Masked HERO Daian and Masked HERO Kamikaze in defense mode!"

Koyo's three Masked HERO Monsters returned on his field.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Talon announced. "Draw! I summon Elemental HERO The Heat!"

The Heat appeared once more on Talon's field.

"Due to its effect, The Heat's attack increases by 200 for every "Elemental HERO" Monster on my side of the field (The Heat ATK: 1600→2200)." Talon stated. "Then, I activate The Earth's effect once again, tributing The Heat to add its attack to my Planet Series Monster. The Earth Magma!"

The Heat was engulfed by the magma that emerged from the ground, which proceeded to envelop The Earth once more.

(The Earth ATK: 4300→6500)

"This will finish you off, traitor." Talon declared. "Since I control "The Earth", I activate the Continuous Spell Card Over Gravity. Now, battle! Elemental HERO The Earth, attack Masked HERO Phoenix once again! And at this moment, Over Gravity's effect activates, allowing me to change the battle position of the opponent's Monster! I will switch Phoenix to attack position! Do it, The Earth! Earth Magma Slash!"

"I won't let you!" Koyo exclaimed. "I activate my Trap Card, Hyper Clock Up! This card can be activated during any of my opponent's phases, and when it does, it forces the opponent to skip that phase! Therefore, the Battle Phase ends!"

"Such petty tricks." Talon snorted. "However, I'm not finished with you just yet. The second effect of the equipped Magma Saber activates! If the equipped Monster failed to declare an attack during the Battle Phase, I can destroy a Monster my opponent controls during my Main Phase 2! I choose to destroy your Phoenix! And due to the second effect of Over Gravity, every time a Monster you control is destroyed, you'll receive 600 points of damage! Take this!"

A stream of magma erupted from The Earth's twin sabers, piercing through Masked HERO Phoenix before heading towards Koyo, engulfing his body and causing him to scream and fall to his knees from the intense pain assaulting him.

Koyo – LP: 800→200

"I end my turn with this." Talon said. "It looks like you're on your last legs. When my turn comes next, I'll extinguish your remaining life and turn you into a sacrifice for the Planet Series. Are you regretting your decision to betray us a little now? If you hadn't, you wouldn't be in this situation where your back is against the wall while facing insurmountable odds."

"Insurmountable…you say?" Koyo chuckled as he got up. "How laughable. We may be fellow "HERO" users, but it seems you don't get it all. Breaking through any situation, no matter how desperate it is, and attaining victory is the mark of a true hero, a trait that's clearly expressed in the "HERO" Decks. I'll prove this by taking you down right here, right now!"

"What a bad joke." Talon said. "When your enemy is the very incarnation of this planet, what hope could you possibly stand against it? I'll have you realize your conceit by utterly crushing you!"

"The only one getting crushed here is you!" Koyo shouted. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Legend Fusion! Due to its effect, I can perform a Fusion Summon by using "HERO" Monsters from my hand or field as materials! The ones I will fuse are Masked HERO Daian and Masked HERO Kamikaze!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Koyo chanted.

"Valiant souls defending the balance of this world! Join together as one now and give birth to the hero traversing the endless expanses of the universe! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Masked HERO Cosmic (Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 2900/LV: 8)!"

A Monster clad in a black and light blue armor somewhat reminiscent of a spacesuit and holding a rocket-shaped weapon in its right arm appeared on Koyo's field.

"Due to Legend Fusion's effect, my Monster gains 100 attack for every "HERO" Monster in my Graveyard and banish zone (Cosmic ATK: 500→1700)." Koyo announced. "Now, it's time for the final showdown; the earth against the power of space!"

"Bring it on!" Talon exclaimed. "The Earth will smash your puny hero to pieces!"

"I'll make you eat those words!" Koyo let out a wild grin. "Battle! Masked HERO Cosmic, attack Elemental HERO The Earth! At this moment, Cosmic's effect activates, enabling it to gain attack equal to the attack of the Monster it's battling until the Battle Phase's end (Cosmic ATK: 1700→8200)! Cosmic Barizun Sword!"

The rocket-shaped weapon Cosmic was holding split in the middle, revealing a blade contained within it. Immediately afterwards, Cosmic dashed forward with the aid of the boosters attached on its back and slashed at The Earth with its sword, generating a shockwave that sent Talon skidding backwards.

Talon – LP: 2200→500

"Not bad, Hibiki Koyo." Talon admitted. "However, at this moment, Lithosphere Mantle's effect activates, allowing me to destroy your Monster!"

"Unfortunately, that won't be happening." Koyo smirked. "Thanks to its effect, Masked HERO Cosmic cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects! Therefore, Lithosphere Mantle's effect is useless against it!"

True enough, Cosmic easily deflected the rain of stones that headed towards its way with a few swings of its blade, emerging totally unscathed from it.

"The time has come to settle this once and for all." Koyo declared. "I activate the effect of Hyper Clock Up in my Graveyard, banishing it in order to allow a "HERO" Monster I control to attack once again on this turn's Battle Phase! Of course, I select Cosmic! Now, finish this, Masked HERO Cosmic! Attack The Earth once more! And due to its effect, its attack will increase once more (Cosmic ATK: 8200→14700)! Cosmic Barizun Sword!"

Cosmic swung its blade at The Earth once again, bisecting it in the middle and generating a large explosion that engulfed the Talon.

"I…have no regrets…"

These were the last words uttered by the Academia agent as he fell on the ground.

Talon – LP: 500→0

Koyo: WIN

Following his victory over the Talon, Koyo approached the fallen form of his opponent and kneeled next to him. After checking his pulse, he shook his head.

"He's dead…" Koyo murmured with a solemn expression on his face. "You damn fool. Throwing your life away in such a manner, that's truly the epitome of meaninglessness."

Taking note of The Earth, which had fallen next to the Talon's body, Koyo picked it up and placed it in his pocket.

"No matter what, we cannot allow this cursed power to be used by anyone else ever again." Koyo stated. "More importantly, I have to find a way to notify the rest that these suicidal bastards are using the Planet Series. But with communications jammed, I can only send a short-burst message. Hopefully, at least the former Academia members will understand it and warn the others if they come across them. Foes like them that have no regard for their lives are truly dangerous ones."

After sending his message and hoping that it might help his comrades in some manner, Koyo started running once again in the dimly lit corridors of the wrecked Heartland Tower…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the building's parking lot…_

"Oi, oi are you serious?"

Midori was in the midst of exploring the underground parking lot for any signs of the enemy or the devices their strike force sought to neutralize when she received Koyo's brief message about the Talons using the forbidden Planet Series cards.

"I knew there were insane fellows among Academia's soldiers, but not to the point where they'd lay their hands on these abnormal cards." Midori sounded astonished. "But if all the Talons are Planet Series wielders, an uphill battle awaits us for sure."

"The cat is already out of the bag?" A female voice suddenly resounded across the parking lot. "That's a shame. I was looking forward to seeing your surprised and despaired expression when faced with one of the infamous Planet Series. Oh well, I suppose it cannot be helped."

"An enemy!?" Midori's eyes darted around the area, searching for any sight of the Talon. "Where are you!? Stop skulking in the shadows and show yourself!"

"My, aren't you an impatient fellow." The voice let out a small giggle. "While I wanted to enjoy a game of hide-and-seek with you, taking you down as quickly as possible is my first priority here."

After saying so, the figure of the Talon jumped from the top of a broken pillar and landed a few meters away from Midori. Clad in the same black clothes and white mask as her comrades, it would have been impossible for Midori to tell she was female without hearing her voice.

"I'm pressed for time, so how about we skip the pleasantries and jump right to the Duel part?" Midori said as she activated her Duel Disk. "Or better yet, why don't we just jump straight to the part where you surrender to me, sparing yourself from a ghastly fate?"

"Your concern is quite touching." The Talon's voice dripped with irony. "However, you should be more worried about yourself. Once I'm through with you, your life energy will serve in sustaining me."

"So the rumors are true…" Midori said with an expression of disgust on her face. "The Planet Series cards not only torment the user's body by constantly draining it, they force their wielder to absorb life energy from defeated Duelists in order to prolong their lives. You're just like a vampire or something. Well, I always wanted to try exterminating a monster."

"You should be careful what you wish for." Talon said as she activated her Duel Disk. "This monster might prove to be more than you can handle. Now, prepare to be obliterated, you filthy defector!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted as one.

Midori – LP: 4000

Talon – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Midori announced. "I activate the Spell Card Dark Fusion, using it to fuse Elemental HERO Burst Lady and Elemental HERO Clayman in my hand!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a dark-colored vortex, Midori chanted.

"Hero which manipulates fire! Hero with the rock-hard body! Join together as one and unleash the marksman of death from its infernal prison! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 6! Evil HERO Hell Sniper (Fire/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500/LV: 6) in defense mode!"

A female Monster clad in thick, crimson armor with a cannon attached to its right arm appeared on Midori's field.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Midori said. "Now, let's see what you can do, assassin-san."

"My turn!" Talon announced. "Draw! First, I activate the Field Spell Card The Sanctuary in the Sky!"

A massive temple surrounded by clouds appeared behind Talon, with its light enveloping the entire area.

"Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Castle of the Gods – Valhalla." Talon stated. "Due to its effect, if I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon a Fairy-type Monster from my hand. I choose to Special Summon Athena (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 800/LV: 7)!"

A female Monster clad in a long, white dress, which wore an ornate silver helmet and held a spear and a shield in its hands, appeared on Talon's field.

"So you are a user of Fairy-type Monsters, huh?" Midori smirked. "Considering that I mainly use Fiend-type Monsters, I can't help but find the current situation quite ironic, don't you think?"

"Yes, it's quite ironic indeed." Talon concurred with Midori's assessment. "The 'villain' is using the power of light, while the 'hero' opposes her with the power of darkness. Now, let's continue. I summon Power Angel Valkyria (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1050/LV: 4)!"

A female Monster clad in white armor, which had angel wings extending from its back and held a shield and a lance in its hands, appeared on Talon's field.

"Athena's effect activates!" Talon declared. "Each time a Fairy-type Monster is summoned, I can inflict 600 points of damage to my opponent!"

A silver bolt of energy erupted from Athena's lance, striking Midori's chest and sending her skidding backwards.

Midori – LP: 4000→3400

"Battle!" Talon exclaimed. "Athena, attack Evil HERO Hell Sniper! Goddess Baptism!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Shadow Cloak!" Midori said as she snapped her fingers. "Through its effect, Hell Sniper isn't destroyed by this battle, and I also get to draw one card from my Deck!"

"An adequate defense, I suppose." Talon said. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Midori announced. "Draw! During my Standby Phase, Hell Sniper's effect activates, allowing me to inflict 1000 points of damage to you! Hell Shot!"

"I activate my Counter Trap, Divine Punishment!" Talon abruptly stated. "Thanks to its effect, I can negate the activation of your Monster's effect and destroy it since The Sanctuary in the Sky is on my field!"

A bolt of crimson lightning was shot from the temple hovering behind Talon, destroying Midori's Monster.

"Moreover, Power Angel Valkyria's effect activates." Talon said. "When the activation of a card effect is negated, I can add a Light Fairy-type Monster from my Deck to my hand. I select Tualatin."

"You may have managed to destroy my Monster and avoid taking damage, but that counter of yours has benefitted me as well." Midori smirked. "I activate the Spell Card Wicked Fusion. Through its effect, since I control no Monsters, I can send two "HERO" Monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to perform a Fusion Summon. I choose to send Evil HERO Malicious Edge and Elemental HERO Wildman from my Deck to my Graveyard as materials for a Fusion Summon!"

"Before that, I activate my second Counter Trap Card, Surge of Divine Fury!" Talon stated. "Through its effect, I can negate the activation of a card effect that would Special Summon a Monster and destroy that card! Furthermore, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Fairy-type Monster from my Deck! Come, Gellenduo (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 0/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

Gellenduo appeared on the field next to Midori's other two Monsters.

"And of course, since a Fairy-type Monster was summoned, Athena's effect activates once more." Talon said. "As such, you'll receive 600 points of damage!"

Another bolt of lightning struck Midori, causing her to wince.

Midori – LP: 3400→2800

"Not bad, but my strategy is far from over." Midori declared. "Since Wicked Fusion is in my Graveyard, I can banish it along with "Evil HERO" Monsters in my Graveyard in order to Special Summon an "Evil HERO" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck. I choose to banish Wildman and Malicious Edge!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a dark-colored vortex, Midori chanted.

"Hero of the wild tribes! Malevolent hero meting out brutal justice! Join together as one and become the savage berserker which ceaselessly seeks for battle! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! Evil HERO Rampage Edge (Earth/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300/LV: 8)!"

A Monster clad in jet-black armor with several spikes extending from it, which held a massive cleaver in its right hand and had a single long claw extending from its left forearm, appeared on Midori's field.

"Battle!" Midori exclaimed. "Rampage Edge, attack Athena! Berserker Charge!"

Rampage Edge rushed forward, smashing Athena backwards with its large cleaver and destroying it.

"Due to my Field Spell's effect, I receive no damage from battles involving Fairy-type Monsters." Talon stated. "Rage on all you want, but you won't be able to damage me in the slightest."

"We'll see about that." Midori replied. "Rampage Edge's effect activates, increasing its attack by 400 since it destroyed an opponent's Monster through battle (Rampage Edge ATK: 2600→3000). And thanks to its second effect, Rampage Edge can attack all Monsters you control once each. As such, Rampage Edge will attack your Power Angel Valkyria next! Berserker Charge!"

The previous scene was repeated once more as Valkyria was flattened by Rampage Edge's massive cleaver.

"And of course, my Monster's effect activates once more, increasing its attack by 400 (Rampage Edge ATK: 3000→3400)." Midori said. "Next, I—"

"I activate the effect of Tualatin in my hand!" Talon abruptly interrupted Midori's words. "Since I had more than two Monsters on my field during the Battle Phase's start and two of them were destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon this card from my hand (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

A Monster encased in dazzling white armor and emitting a faint radiance appeared on Talon's field.

"Since this card was Special Summoned through its own effect, its second effect activates." Talon continued speaking. "Thanks to it, I can choose an Attribute and destroy all face-up Monsters on the field with that Attribute. My choice is Earth, meaning your Monster will be destroyed!"

"Sorry, but that won't be happening." Midori let out a sly smile. "During the Battle Phase, Rampage Edge cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects. Now, Rampage Edge, take down her Tualatin! Berserker Charge!"

Rampage Edge pierced through Tualatin's chest with its elongated claw, destroying it with ease.

"Due to its effect, Rampage Edge's attack increases once again (Rampage Edge ATK: 3400→3800)." Midori said. "While I'd love to destroy your last Monster as well, Gellenduo cannot be destroyed by battle if I recall correctly. Therefore, I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Talon announced. "Draw! Now then, I believe playtime is over. From here on out, I'll use my full strength to eliminate you. I activate the Spell Card Final Will of Light. Through its effect, since The Sanctuary in the Sky is on my field, I can destroy all Monsters I control in order to draw cards from my Deck until I have six cards in my hand. Then, I will use Valhalla's effect to bring out my trump card! Descend now, second of the Planet Series, The Splendid Venus (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400/LV: 8)!"

A Monster clad in glowing armor, which had four angel wings sprouting from its back and held a staff in its left hand, appeared on Talon's field.

"That's your Planet Series Monster, huh…?" Midori narrowed her eyes at the sight of Venus. "Its sacred appearance sure doesn't match the malevolence hidden within it. As they say, never judge a book by its cover…"

"Venus's effect activates!" Talon declared. "As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all non-Fairy Monsters lose 500 attack and defense! Eosphoros Radiance!"

A bright light was emitted from Venus's staff, forcing Rampage Edge to avert its gaze from it as it fell on its knees.

(Rampage Edge ATK: 3800→3300/DEF: 2300→1800)

"Since I control The Splendid Venus, I can Special Summon this card from my hand." Talon stated. "Come, Planet Server Eros (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 3000/LV: 8) in defense mode!"

A Monster with a child-like body and appearance, which was clad in a chiton and had eight angel wings sprouting from its back, appeared on Talon's field.

"Due to Eros's effect, The Splendid Venus gains 500 attack every time a Monster on the opponent's field is affected by its effect (Venus ATK: 2800→3300)." Talon said. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Pathway of Perseus. Thanks to its effect, I can Special Summon a "Perseus" Monster from my Deck whose Level is lower than that of a Fairy-type Monster on my field. The one I will Special Summon is Angel Brave Neo-Perseus (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

A mechanical Monster with a giant halo hovering behind its back and two angel wings extending from it appeared on Talon's field.

"Neo-Perseus's effect allows it to increase its attack and defense by an amount equal to the difference between our Life Points since The Sanctuary in the Sky is on the field and I have more Life Points than you (Neo-Perseus ATK: 2300→3500/DEF: 2000→3200)." Talon stated. "Then, I summon Angel Saint Meltius (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

A Monster clad in crimson-colored armor, which was surrounded by a large halo and had numerous feathers protruding from its waist instead of legs, appeared on Talon's field.

"Battle!" Talon exclaimed. "Neo-Perseus, destroy Evil HERO Rampage Edge! Ascension Harpe!"

A curved blade made out of light extended from Neo-Perseus's left hand, decapitating Rampage Edge and destroying it.

Midori – LP: 2800→2600

"Due to its effect, Neo-Perseus's attack and defense increase once again since the difference in our Life Points became wider (Neo-Perseus ATK: 3500→3700/DEF: 3200→3400), and I can also draw a card from my Deck since it destroyed a Monster you control." Talon then pointed at Midori. "Now, The Splendid Venus, attack Hibiki Midori directly!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Astonishing Hero!" Midori shouted. "When I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can Special Summon a random Level 4 or lower "HERO" Monster from my Deck and force your Monster to battle with it instead! Come, Elemental HERO Featherman (ATK: 1000→500/DEF: 1000→500/LV: 3) in defense mode!"

The Monster clad in a green-colored suit with two wings extending from its back appeared on Midori's field.

"Due to Planet Server Eros's effect, Venus's attack will increase once again (Venus ATK: 3300→3800)." Talon stated. "Destroy her Featherman, The Splendid Venus! Holy Feather Shower!"

Streams of feathers enveloped by light were generated from Venus's wings, piercing through Featherman and destroying it, along with a sizeable portion of the surrounding area.

"As expected, the power of the Planet Series is on a completely different scale…" Midori muttered. "Since the Monster that was summoned by the effect of Astonishing Hero was destroyed, I can draw one card from my Deck."

"Finally, Angel Saint Meltius will attack you directly!" Talon yelled. "Saint Bombardment!"

Several beams of energy erupted from the halo surrounding Meltius, striking Midori's body and sending her tumbling backwards, with her gritting her teeth to prevent cries of pain from escaping her mouth.

Midori – LP: 2600→1000

"Thanks to its effect, Neo-Perseus's attack and defense will increase once again (Neo-Perseus ATK: 3700→5300/DEF: 3400→5000)." Talon said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Midori announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Incursive Fusion! Due to its effect, I can Fusion Summon an "Evil HERO" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by using a Monster from my Extra Deck and a Monster from my Deck as materials! I will send Evil HERO Inferno Wing from my Extra Deck and Elemental HERO Sparkman from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a dark-colored vortex, Midori chanted.

"Fallen hero soaring through the skies of the underworld! Hero which manipulates electricity! Join together as one and become the dreadful harbinger of demise enveloping the world in darkness! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! Evil HERO Infernal Dusk Wing (Light/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500→2000/DEF: 2100→1600/LV: 8)!"

A sinister-looking Monster clad in pitch-black armor with crimson energy lines running through it, which had two wings sprouting from its back and had a cannon attached to its left hand, appeared on Midori's field.

"Due to its effect, Infernal Dusk Wing gains 300 attack for every "HERO" Monster in my Graveyard and banish zone (Infernal Dusk Wing ATK: 2000→4700)." Midori stated. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Abyss Covenant, whose effect allows me to Special Summon an "Evil HERO" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck with a lower Level than that of an "Evil HERO" Fusion Monster on my field by ignoring its summoning conditions. However, that Monster will be banished during the End Phase. Come, Evil HERO Lightning Golem (Light/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2400→1900/DEF: 1500→1000)/LV: 6)!"

An imposing Monster clad in thick armor appeared on Midori's field.

"You can summon whatever you want, but the result will not change." Talon snorted. "Thanks to Planet Server Eros's effect, The Splendid Venus's attack will increase even further (Venus ATK: 3800→4800). Also, due to The Sanctuary in the Sky, I will receive no damage from battles involving Fairy-type Monsters, and I also have the 5300 attack Neo-Perseus on my field. How do you plan on breaking through my perfect formation?"

"I'll start with this." Midori snapped her fingers. "I activate Lightning Golem's effect! Once per turn, I can target one Monster on the field and destroy it! My target is your Neo-Perseus! Voltic Ball!"

A sphere of dark lightning erupted from Lightning Golem's hands, enveloping Neo-Perseus and destroying it.

"Battle!" Midori exclaimed. "Evil HERO Infernal Dusk Wing, destroy Angel Saint Meltius! Twilight Blaster!"

A wave of dark energy erupted from Infernal Dusk Wing's cannon, heading straight for Meltius.

"I activate my Counter Trap Card, Negate Attack!" Talon abruptly stated. "Due to its effect, your attack is negated and the Battle Phase ends! In addition, thanks to the effect of Meltius, I gain 1000 Life Points since a Counter Trap was activated, and I can also destroy a card on your side of the field since The Sanctuary in the Sky is on the field! Say farewell to your Infernal Dusk Wing!"

"I don't think so!" Midori shouted. "By banishing Incursive Fusion from my Graveyard, I can prevent Infernal Dusk Wing's destruction!"

The beam of light that was shot out of Meltius's halo was intercepted by a spatial distortion that appeared in front of Infernal Dusk Wing and changed its direction, striking the ceiling instead. At the same time, a rain of light that was generated from Meltius enveloped the Talon.

Talon – LP: 4000→5000

"In that case, let's go with Plan B." Midori snapped her fingers once more. "I activate Infernal Dusk Wing's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy all other Monsters on the field apart from itself and inflict 300 points of damage to my opponent for each destroyed Monster! Furious Updraft!"

"I won't let you take down my Venus that easily!" Talon declared. "I release Planet Server Eros to activate its final effect! Thanks to it, for the remainder of this turn, The Splendid Venus cannot leave the field through any means, and I also receive no battle damage from battles involving it!"

Following Talon's words, a raging wind started blowing on the field, blowing away both Meltius and Lightning Golem as a thunderbolt struck Talon and caused her to hiss from the pain.

Talon – LP: 5000→4400

"Tch." Midori clicked her tongue in irritation. "It looks like you managed to protect your Planet Series in the end… Since Lightning Golem was sent to the Graveyard, Infernal Dusk Wing's attack increases once again (Infernal Dusk Wing ATK: 4700→5000). Then, I activate the Spell Card Hero Plundering, which allows me to draw a card from my Deck for every Monster that was destroyed by the effect of an "Evil HERO" Monster or through battling with it on this turn. Since three Monsters were destroyed in such a manner, I will draw three cards from my Deck. I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Talon announced. "Draw! First, I activate the Equip Spell Card Divine Girdle and equip it to The Splendid Venus. Thanks to its effect, my Monster cannot be destroyed by battle. In addition, I can target an opponent's Monster once per turn and change its battle position. I will switch your Infernal Dusk Wing to defense position."

A blinding light was emitted from the girdle tied around Venus's waist, forcing Infernal Dusk Wing to change its battle position.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Heaven's Gate." Talon declared. "Through its effect, I will destroy Castle of the Gods – Valhalla in order to Special Summon a Light Fairy-type Monster from my Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions. Come, Archangel Christia (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2300/LV: 8)!"

A Monster clad in pure-white armor with two crimson wings extending from its back appeared on Talon's field.

"Due to Christia's effect, neither of us can Special Summon Monsters as long as it remains face-up on the field, meaning your Fusion Summoning is sealed." Talon said with barely contained glee. "Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Fairy Grace, which allows me to draw one card for every Level 8 or higher Fairy-type Monster I control. As such, I will draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I summon Freya, Guide to Victory (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1)!"

A female Monster resembling a cheerleader appeared on Talon's field.

"Due to Freya's effect, all Fairy-type Monsters I control gain 400 attack and defense (Venus ATK: 4800→5200/DEF: 2400→2800, Christia ATK: 2800→3200/DEF: 2300→2700, Freya ATK: 100→500/DEF: 100→500)." Talon stated. "Finally, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Merciless Verdict. Thanks to it, all Fairy-type Monsters I control can inflict piercing damage when attacking a defense position Monster. Now, let's settle this, you filthy traitor! Battle! The Splendid Venus, destroy Evil HERO Infernal Dusk Wing and finish this! Holy Feather Shower!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Pain Empowerment!" Midori said as she snapped her fingers. "Through its effect, when I'm about to receive damage from a battle involving an "Evil HERO" Monster I control, that damage is reduced to 0 and I gain an equal amount of Life Points!"

Venus's numerous feathers pierced through Infernal Dusk Wing, but then turned into tendrils of darkness that enveloped Midori.

Midori – LP: 1000→4600

"You tenacious worm…" Talon growled. "Then, Archangel Christia and Freya attack you directly!"

Midori was sent skidding backwards after receiving blows from both of Talon's Monsters, struggling to remain standing due to the pain she was experiencing.

Midori – LP: 4600→900

"Don't think I'm through with you yet." Talon spoke with a malicious tone. "Divine Girdle's final effect activates! During the Battle Phase's end, my opponent receives 500 points of damage for every Monster that was destroyed by battle with the equipped Monster! Take this!"

Midori was suddenly struck by a beam of light that sent her tumbling backwards.

Midori – LP: 900→400

"I end my turn with this." Talon said. "What a pathetic sight you offer, Hibiki Midori. Despite all your struggles, your Life Points are like a candle in the wind while mine are completely untouched. Let your death serve as a warning to anyone who even considers double-crossing Academia in the future."

"Yeah, that's not happening." Midori let out a sly smile. "As a matter of fact, I've got you right where I want you, Talon. Although I hate to do this to you while knowing the fate that awaits you after losing this Duel, you chose this path of your own volition. As such, you have to pay the corresponding cost now."

"Hoh, you claim you have the means to defeat me despite the overwhelming advantage I possess?" Talon snorted. "Are you that desperate that you're resorting to cheap bluffs?"

"Why don't you be the judge of that?" Midori retorted. "My turn! Draw! I activate my last face-down, the Trap Card Sinister Miasma! This card can only be activated during my turn and allows me to negate the effects of all your face-up cards until the End Phase by banishing an "Evil HERO" Fusion Monster from my Graveyard!"

"What!?" Talon cried out in shock. "Negate all the effects of my face-up cards, you say!?"

"That's right." Midori stated. "I banish Inferno Wing from my Graveyard to negate your face-up cards' effects. Since Freya's effect is negated, your Monsters' attack and defense returns to normal (Venus ATK: 5200→4800/DEF: 2800→2400, Christia ATK: 3200→2800/DEF: 2700→2300, Freya ATK: 500→100/DEF: 500→100). And with Christia's effect negated, I can Special Summon Monsters once again. As such, I activate the Spell Card Dark Calling, banishing Featherman, Burst Lady, Clayman, Bubbleman and Sparkman from my hand and Graveyard in order to Special Summon an "Evil HERO" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck!"

As her five Monsters swirled inside a dark-colored vortex, Midori chanted.

"Heroes wielding the five primordial elements! Be consumed by the eternal darkness and awaken the supreme monarch ruling over the fallen heroes! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Evil HERO Dark Sovereign (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3300/DEF: 2900/LV: 10)!"

A Monster clad in a black and gold medieval knight-shaped armor with six tendril-like spikes extending from its back, which had golden eyes, a long red cape extending from its neck and held a large lance with thirteen thorn-shaped protrusions extending from it in its right hand, appeared on Midori's field.

"Dark Sovereign's effect activates!" Midori declared. "When this card is Fusion Summoned successfully, it can destroy all non-Dark Monsters on my opponent's side of the field and gain 500 attack for every destroyed Monster! Umbral Ray!"

Dark Sovereign extended its left hand forward, generating a wave of darkness that engulfed Talon's Monsters and destroyed them.

(Dark Sovereign ATK: 3300→4800)

"An attack of 4800…?" Talon hung down her arms in a clear gesture of defeat. "Heh, I guess this is it for me…"

"This will settle it!" Midori exclaimed. "Battle! Evil HERO Dark Sovereign, attack Talon directly! Regalia of the End!"

The lance Dark Sovereign was holding opened up, revealing a spear made of pure dark energy contained within it. Immediately afterwards, this mass of energy was shot forward, enveloping Talon and sending her body flying in the distance.

Talon – LP: 4400→0

Midori: WIN

"It's over…"

Looking around the wrecked parking lot, Midori tried to find some trace of the Talon's body, but came up empty. The only thing she managed to locate was The Splendid Venus, which she promptly stashed inside her pocket. Much like her brother, she quickly came to the conclusion that these cards had to be collected and locked away as soon as possible due to the inherent risk they posed to anyone foolish enough to use them.

"The earlier message came from Koyo, meaning he must have succeeded in bringing one of them down." Midori reasoned. "Since I also defeated one just now and the total number of Planet Series cards is ten, then that means there are at least eight more opponents left. And that's not counting the commander of the Talons and anyone else affiliated with Academia who might be lying in wait. And to top it all off, we have to deal with a bomb that will vaporize the entirety of Heartland unless we disarm it in time. Hah, we sure found ourselves into one fine mess…"

After letting out a deep sigh, Midori quickly left the scene of her battle with the Talon, heading towards the stairway that led to the top floors…

* * *

Card Corner

 **Masked HERO Sorcerer**

ATK: 1700, DEF: 1800, LV: 4

Fire/Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is summoned successfully, you can add a Spell Card which has the word "HERO" in its description from your Deck to your hand.

 **Masked HERO Joker**

ATK: 1500, DEF: 1200, LV: 4

Earth/Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: If you control a face-up "HERO" Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is summoned successfully, you can add a "Masked HERO" Monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

 **Masked HERO Rapid**

ATK: 1300, DEF: 1600, LV: 4

Fire/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is added to your hand due to a card effect, Special Summon it. If it's summoned through its own effect, you can add a "Change" card from your Graveyard to your hand.

 **Masked HERO Phoenix**

ATK: 2900, DEF: 1800, LV: 8

Fire/Winged Beast/Fusion/Effect

Monster Effect: Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card declares an attack, increase its ATK by 500 for every Monster your opponent controls. When this card destroys an opponent's Monster, inflict damage to them equal to that Monster's Level x 100. When other Monsters you control destroy an opponent's Monster, inflict 300 points of damage to them.

 **Elemental HERO Selene**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2500, LV: 7

Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Monster Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck while you control a face-up "Elemental HERO The Earth". Your opponent's Monsters cannot target this card for attacks as long as "Elemental HERO The Earth" is face-up on the field. While this card is face-up on the field, "Elemental HERO The Earth" cannot be destroyed by card effects.

 **Masked HERO Cosmic**

ATK: 500, DEF: 2900, LV: 8

Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect

2 "Masked HERO" Monsters

Monster Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. When this card declares an attack, increase its ATK by an amount equal to the ATK of the Monster is battling until the Battle Phase's end.

 **Evil HERO Rampage Edge**

ATK: 2600, DEF: 2300, LV: 8

Earth/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

"Evil HERO Malicious Edge" + "Elemental HERO Wildman"

Monster Effect: Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects during the Battle Phase. This card can attack all Monsters your opponent controls once each. Each time this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, increase its ATK by 400.

 **Planet Server Eros**

ATK: 0, DEF: 3000, LV: 8

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand while you control a face-up "The Splendid Venus". Your opponent's Monsters cannot target this card for attacks as long as "The Splendid Venus" is face-up on the field. While this card is face-up on the field, increase the ATK of "The Splendid Venus" by 500 every time an opponent's Monster is affected by its effect. If "The Splendid Venus" would leave this field, you can tribute this card to prevent it from leaving the field and to reduce any battle damage you receive from battles involving it to 0 for the rest of this turn.

 **Evil HERO Infernal Dusk Wing**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 2100, LV: 8

Light/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

"Evil HERO Inferno Wing" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman"

Monster Effect: Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for every "HERO" Monster in your Graveyard and banish zone. When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, inflict damage to them equal to its ATK or DEF (whichever is higher). Once per turn, you can destroy all other Monsters on the field and inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent for every destroyed Monster. This card cannot declare an attack on the turn you activated this effect.

 **Evil HERO Dark Sovereign**

ATK: 3300, DEF: 2900, LV: 10

Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

"Elemental HERO Featherman" + "Elemental HERO Burst Lady" + "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" + "Elemental HERO Clayman" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman"

Monster Effect: Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Fusion Summoned, you can destroy all non-Dark Monsters on the opponent's side of the field and have this card gain 500 ATK for each destroyed Monster. All other "Evil HERO" Monsters you control gain ATK equal to their Levels x 100. Once per turn, you can Special Summon an "Evil HERO" Monster from your Extra Deck or Graveyard by ignoring its summoning conditions. Once during either player's turn, if this card would be destroyed, you can tribute an "Evil HERO" Monster you control to prevent its destruction and add half its ATK to this card's ATK.

 **Hero's Awakening**

Normal Spell Card

If you have three or more "Elemental HERO" Monsters in your Graveyard while controlling no Monsters, you can draw cards from your Deck until you have six in your hand.

 **Mask Change Third**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Send a "Masked HERO" Monster you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon a "Masked HERO" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck with a different attribute than that Monster and its effects negated. If this card was activated during the Battle Phase while your opponent's Monster declared an attack, switch the attack target to the summoned Monster.

 **Lithosphere Mantle**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card only to an "Elemental HERO The Earth" you control. The equipped Monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and when an opponent's Monster attacks the equipped Monster, it's destroyed at the end of the Damage Step. This effect cannot be negated.

 **Magma Saber**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card only to an "Elemental HERO The Earth" you control. Any increases in ATK obtained through the equipped Monster's own effect remain in effect as long as this card is equipped to it. If the equipped Monster failed to declare an attack during your Battle Phase, you can select and destroy an opponent's Monster during your Main Phase 2.

 **Over Gravity**

Continuous Spell Card

Activate this card only if you control a face-up "Elemental HERO The Earth". When a Monster you control declares an attack, you can switch the battle position of the opponent's Monster. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent receives 600 points of damage every time a Monster they control is destroyed.

 **Legend Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Perform a Fusion Monster by using "HERO" Monsters in your hand and/or field as materials. The Monster Fusion Summoned by this card gains 100 ATK for every "HERO" Monster in your Graveyard and banish zone.

 **Wicked Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

If you control no Monsters, you can Fusion Summon an "Evil HERO" Fusion Monster by sending "HERO" Monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard as materials for this Fusion Summon. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish it along with the necessary Fusion Materials from your Graveyard to Fusion Summon an "Evil HERO" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck (This Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon with "Dark Fusion").

 **Final Will of Light**

Normal Spell Card

If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on your field, destroy all Monsters you control (min. 1) and draw cards from your Deck until you have six in your hand.

 **Pathway of Perseus**

Normal Spell Card

Target a Fairy-type Monster on the field; Special Summon a "Perseus" Monster from your Deck with a lower Level than the targeted Monster's one.

 **Incursive Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon an "Evil HERO" Fusion Monster by sending a Monster from your Extra Deck and a Monster from your Deck to your Graveyard as materials for this summon (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon with "Dark Fusion"). If an "Evil HERO" on your side of the field would be destroyed, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to prevent its destruction.

 **Abyss Covenant**

Normal Spell Card

Target an "Evil HERO" Fusion Monster you control; Special Summon an "Evil HERO" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck with a lower Level than the targeted Monster's one by ignoring its summoning conditions. The summoned Monster is banished during the End Phase.

 **Hero Plundering**

Normal Spell Card

Draw one card from your Deck for every Monster that was destroyed by battle with an "Evil HERO" Monster you control or by the effect of an "Evil HERO" Monster you control during this turn.

 **Divine Girdle**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card only to a "The Splendid Venus" you control. The equipped Monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and can also change the battle position of an opponent's Monster once per turn. During the Battle Phase's end, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for every Monster that the equipped Monster destroyed through battle.

 **Heaven's Gate**

Normal Spell Card

Destroy a "Castle of the Gods –Valhalla" you control; Special Summon a Fairy-type Monster from your Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions.

 **Fairy Grace**

Normal Spell Card

Draw one card from your Deck for every Level 8 or higher Fairy-type Monster you control.

 **Merciless Verdict**

Continuous Spell Card

All Fairy-type Monsters you control can inflict piercing damage when attacking defense position Monsters with DEF lower than their ATK.

 **Emergency Fusion**

Normal Trap Card

When a Monster you control is attacked by an opponent's Monster, you can perform a Fusion Summon by using it and Monsters from your hand or field as materials and force your opponent's attacking Monster to battle the Monster that was Fusion Summoned through this card's effect.

 **Advanced Alchemy Circle**

Normal Trap Card

Reduce the ATK of all Monsters you control to 0. For the remainder of this turn, you take no battle damage from battles involving these Monsters and draw a card from your Deck each time one of these Monsters is destroyed.

 **Final Hope**

Normal Trap Card

When a "HERO" Fusion Monster is destroyed, you can Special Summon its materials from your Graveyard and/or banish zone by ignoring their summoning conditions.

 **Hyper Clock Up**

Normal Trap Card

You can activate this card during any of your opponent's phases, and if you do, force your opponent to skip that phase. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to target a "HERO" Monster which has already declared an attack; it can attack once again on this turn's Battle Phase.

 **Shadow Cloak**

Normal Trap Card

If an "Evil HERO" Monster you control would be destroyed, negate its destruction and draw a card from your Deck.

 **Surge of Divine Fury**

Counter Trap Card

Negate the activation of a card or effect that would Special Summon a Monster and destroy that card. Then, you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Fairy-type Monster from your Deck.

 **Astonishing Hero**

Normal Trap Card

When you're about to receive a direct attack, you can Special Summon a random Level 4 or lower "HERO" Monster from your Deck and force the attacking Monster to target it. If the summoned Monster is destroyed, draw one card from your Deck.

 **Pain Empowerment**

Normal Trap Card

If you would receive damage from a battle involving an "Evil HERO" Monster you control, reduce that damage to 0 and gain an equal amount of Life Points.

 **Sinister Miasma**

Normal Trap Card

This card can only be activated during your turn by banishing an "Evil HERO" Fusion Monster from your Graveyard; negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls until the End Phase.

 **And that concludes Chapter 31. Here, the students of Academia under Edo's orders and the members of the Resistance are forced to join forces in order to prevent Heartland's destruction and their own demise should the Momentum Reactor go off. I always found the fact that Academia's troops in the Xyz Dimension changed their ways only after a small speech from Edo a bit hard to swallow, as well as the fact that the Resistance accepted their change of heart so easily. As such, I hope to make things a bit more realistic here by forcing them to cooperate against a bigger threat, which will make them more accepting of one another when this crisis is over.**

 **Regarding the Talons, all of them are users of the Planet Series as was revealed in this chapter, cards which were a major plot point in the GX manga. Much like their manga counterparts, these cards have adverse effects on the Duelists using them, although their curse has been intensified here as they constantly consume their wielder's life energy, forcing them to constantly defeat other Duelists and absorb their life force in order to prolong their own life. As for their effects, the Planet Series will have their OCG/TCG effects here, which are more powerful than their manga ones. Regarding Amnael, their commander, his Deck will be different.**

 **That's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Greetings, community! This chapter was released a bit later than usual because I had caught a nasty cold which has only now started to recede, making writing difficult. Now then, in regards to some of your questions;**

 **—** **To Ringo1327: I'll give my own explanation as to why legacy characters are in Arc-V later down the line.**

 **—** **To Guest: Yes, Koyo's new cards are based on various Kamen Riders like all Masked HERO Monsters are in general.**

 **Now, without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32 – The Dreadful Planet Series**

"Crush them, Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf! Don't leave a single one of them standing!"

Allen shouted so as his ace Monster, a mechanical train with the head of the wolf attached to its front, charged forward, sending three members of the Obelisk Force flying in the process. Satisfied with his handiwork, Allen abruptly turned to his left, where two Obelisk Force members had approached a bit too close for comfort while he was fighting their comrades. However, before he had the chance to react in any manner or before they could subdue him—

"Don't you dare touch Allen! I activate my Trap Card, Fairy Cage! Your movements are now sealed!"

Suddenly, a large golden cage trapped the charging Academia soldiers within its confines, preventing them from moving forward. Immediately afterwards, Allen's Ironwolf charged at them and sent them flying along with the cage.

"Nice assist, Sayaka!" Allen gave the purple-haired girl a thumbs-up while letting out a toothy grin as the two of them took cover behind some debris. "Phew, I let my guard down for a second, and it almost cost me dearly. As expected, a real battlefield cannot compare to the small skirmishes we've been having so far following Academia's occupation of Heartland…"

"That's why having comrades whom you can entrust your back to is a must here." Sayaka said with a small smile, but then her expression fell. "Still though, I have to admit that I wasn't prepared for this Hell when we all decided to fight…"

Both Sayaka and Allen looked at the unfolding spectacle before them with matching grim expressions on their faces. Only a few meters away from them, the members of the Resistance and the Obelisk Force were engaged in a fierce melee with one another, their battles leaving a trail of destruction all around Heartland Tower. If there were fighters who use their Duel Monsters in an attempt to overpower their foes, there were others who would go toe-to-toe with their respective enemies. The explosions rocking the area, the copious amounts of smoke that seemed to blanket the sky, the furious howls of the Monsters, the shouts of the fighters clashing against one another, the mournful cries of the wounded, everything mixed together to create a scene of chaos and disaster that even the most talented artists would find hard to depict.

"At the very least, someone seems to be having fun down there…"

Allen pointed at the Tyler sisters, who were right into the thick of things with matching feral expressions and wide grins prominent on their faces. Grace was riding her Amazoness Pet Liger, using the powerful Monster to send her opponents flying while she slashed at anyone who attempted to approach her with her Duel Disk, which she used as a makeshift blade. As for Gloria, she was fighting side-by-side with her own ace Monster, Amazoness Empress, using her fists to deliver powerful blows that left her opponents unconscious without exception while Empress smashed them with the flat side of its blade.

"Man, am I glad they're on our side this time around…" Allen let out a nervous chuckle upon seeing the sisters' feral manner of fighting and their astonishing physical strength unbefitting of their petite frames. "But even with their aid, we've barely made any progress in breaking through the Obelisk Force's defense lines. I hate to admit it, but that Amon guy's prediction turned out to be correct. Even if the team which infiltrated Heartland Tower was with us, we'd still be hard-pressed to get through all these guys in time to stop the bomb. Haaa, I can't help but feel a bit useless. The real fight's taking place in there while we're stuck here dealing with these grunts."

"It's true that our part in this fight is small, but it's an important one nonetheless." Sayaka said with a determined expression on her face. "If we don't take care of Academia's soldiers here, they will most certainly rush to the tower in order to assist their comrades, making the situation even more difficult for our strike team. That's why we also have to do our best here in order to protect Heartland and ensured that our missing comrades have a home to return to."

"You…have certainly become stronger, Sayaka." Allen let out a small smile. "That's right. Saving Heartland is something that will only happen through everyone's combined efforts, including our own. Yosh, I'm feeling energized once more! How about we come out and cause some more chaos down there, Sayaka!?"

"Lead the way, Allen. I'll make sure to support you from the rear."

And with that, the two youths emerged from their hiding place and threw themselves into the chaotic battle once again…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, inside Heartland Tower…_

"It appears this isn't the right place either. Damn it, where have these lowlifes hidden the devices?"

Amon grumbled as he scanned the recreation area of the tower, only to come up empty. As he walked between the arcades and the various other gaming devices scattered across the room, he swiftly came to the conclusion that there was no trace of either the encoding generators or the bomb to be found there, causing him to sigh. Despite all the time that had passed so far, the strike team had apparently made no progress in shutting down the device. Worst of all, the fact that their opponents were wielders of the Planet Series if Koyo's message was true was a cause for concern, although the feeling of exasperation was more prevalent in Amon's case. What meaning was there in throwing away one's life by using these cursed cards merely to attain their goals? Such a course of action was incomprehensible to him.

"Then again, I guess I can't fault them for their willingness to go to any lengths necessary in order to realize their wish, even if such a notion seems foolish to me…"

Suddenly, an almost inaudible sound coming from his Duel Disk distracted Amon from his thoughts and caused him to turn his attention to the stream of data displayed on its screen. After gazing at their contents for a few seconds, Amon smirked. It seemed like things were about to get interesting.

"If you were planning on catching me by surprise, I'm afraid I will have to disappoint you." Amon abruptly declared as he let his gaze wander around the room. "I know you're there, Talon. Your petty tricks aren't enough to hide from me. As such, I would really appreciate it if you stopped wasting my time and revealed yourself."

"You were able to notice my presence?" Talon sounded somewhat surprised as he emerged from the shadow of a broken statue that was situated in the far side of the room. "It shouldn't have been so easy for you to discover me without my consent. How did you manage that?"

"It's simple really." Amon pointed at his Duel Disk. "While the technology weaved into your uniforms and your own skills allow you to be virtually undetectable, it's impossible to leave no traces of your presence behind. What I did was merely program my Duel Disk to isolate and detect only the faintest of vibrations within a ten meter radius from my position. No matter how much you try to be as stealthy as possible, you cannot erase all vibrations emitted from your feet when you move from one position to the next. And thanks to that, I became aware of your presence."

"I suppose congratulations are in order then." Talon clapped his hands in a mocking manner. "And with that out of the way, I believe it's time we get down to business. Sorry, but I must have you disappear here. The only thing filthy traitors like you deserve is a slow and very painful death, especially a vain and arrogant person like you who constantly proclaims his superiority with his actions and only achieved his high position because of the substantial funds your family offered to Academia, funds you procured through the misery of others."

"Oh, I see." Amon nodded with a look of understanding on his face. "You're one of those people, the kind who think that I rose through the ranks only because of the Garam group's monetary donations to Academia, while also frowning upon our involvement in the war industry. How stupid. Also, you dare call me a traitor? I and the others were the ones who were betrayed first by the Professor, so spare me your pitiful indignation. You are merely reaping what you sowed. Now then, allow me to correct your misconceptions through a Duel."

"Very well." Talon stated. "I'll take great pleasure in destroying you, a representative of the corrupted regime that took everything from us!"

[Duel!]

Both Amon and Talon shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks.

Amon – LP: 4000

Talon – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Amon announced. "I activate the Spell Card Forbidden Fusion. Through its effect, I can send two "Sealed" Monsters from my hand or Deck to the Graveyard in order to perform a Fusion Summon. I choose to send Right Arm of the Sealed One and Left Arm of the Sealed One from my Deck to the Graveyard."

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Amon chanted.

"Sealed parts of the forbidden existence, join your power as one and rouse the indomitable guardian from its slumber! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Exodion the Master Sealed Guardian (Dark/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 4000/LV: 10) in defense mode!"

A Monster somewhat resembling Exodia, which was covered from head to toe in an ornate gold armor with several ankhs placed on its forearms, forelegs and torso, appeared on Amon's field.

"I place one card face-down and summon Sealed Initiate (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 1000/LV: 2)." Amon stated as a small Monster wearing priest robes and holding a wooden staff appeared on his field. "Then, I activate Sealed Initiate's effect, tributing it in order to draw two cards from my Deck since I control another "Sealed" Monster. In exchange, my turn forcibly comes to an end. At this moment, Exodion's effect activates, allowing me to add a "Sealed" Monster from my Graveyard or banish zone to my hand. I choose to add Right Arm of the Sealed One from my Graveyard to my hand."

"It appears you've already begun preparations in order to assemble all five pieces of Exodia." Talon remarked. "However, don't think I will allow you the time to do so. My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Assembling Cloud. Through its effect, I can Normal Summon "Cloudian" Monsters two times on this turn in addition to my own Normal Summon. However, I must pay 1000 Life Points in order to activate this effect."

Following his words, Talon's body was constricted by chains made out of clouds, causing a grunt of pain to escape from his mouth.

Talon – LP: 4000→3000

"I'll start with this." Talon stated. "I summon Cloudian – Ghost Fog (Water/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)."

A Monster which resembled a ghost made out of clouds appeared on Talon's field.

"Next, I Normal Summon Cloudian – Turbulence (Water/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 0/LV: 4) through Assembling Cloud's effect." Talon announced as a Monster resembling a small tornado appeared on his field. "When this card is Normal Summoned, I can place Fog Counters on it equal to the number of "Cloudian" Monsters I control, in this case two. Then, I will remove both Fog Counters from Turbulence in order to Special Summon two copies of Cloudian – Smoke Ball (Water/Fairy/ATK: 200/DEF: 600/LV: 1) from my Deck."

Two child-like Monsters made out of yellow clouds emerged from the center of Turbulence's body and landed on Talon's field.

"Now then, it's time to bring forth the storm." Talon declared. "Using my third Normal Summon, I release the two Smoke Balls to Advance Summon Cloudian – Eye of the Typhoon (Wind/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 1000/LV: 8)!"

A massive Monster resembling a giant made out of clouds with a single eye on its forehead appeared on Talon's field.

"Battle!" Talon exclaimed. "Eye of the Typhoon, attack Exodion! And at this moment, Eye of the Typhoon's effect activates, switching the battle positions of all face-up non-"Cloudian" Monsters, meaning your Monster switches to attack mode! Go, Eye of the Typhoon! Perfect Storm!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Emissaries of Reconciliation." Amon stated. "Thanks to its effect, my Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle and I receive no battle damage for this turn. As such, your attack will have no effect on me."

True enough, the raging gusts conjured by Eye of the Typhoon failed to affect Amon or his Monster in any manner.

"You little…" Talon sounded annoyed. "In that case, I activate the Spell Card Lucky Cloud. Due to its effect, if I summoned two or more "Cloudian" Monsters with the same name on this turn, I can draw two cards from my Deck during the End Phase. I place a card face-down and end my turn, with Lucky Cloud's effect allowing me to draw two cards."

"It's my turn." Amon announced. "Draw. First, I switch Exodion to defense mode. Then, since I control a "Sealed" Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come, Rubidium Sealed Priestess Echo (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 7)!"

A female Monster clad in a ruby-colored outfit resembling a mix between a priestess's robe and a military attire, which was armed with a sword-staff enveloped by several chains, appeared on Amon's field.

"Moving on, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Curse of the Sealed God." Amon stated. "Next, I activate Echo's effect. Once per turn, I can banish a "Sealed" Monster from my hand, Deck or Graveyard in order to have this card gain attack equal to the attack of the strongest Monster on the field plus 200. Since the strongest Monster currently on the field is your 3000 Eye of the Typhoon, I will banish Left Leg of the Sealed One from my Deck to increase Echo's attack to 3200 (Echo ATK: 0→3200). Now, battle! Rubidium Sealed Priestess Echo, destroy Eye of the Typhoon! Forbidden Arcane Slash!"

"I won't allow that!" Talon exclaimed. "I activate my Trap Card, Scattering Cloud! Thanks to its effect, I can tribute Ghost Fog in order to prevent all "Cloudian" Monsters I control from being destroyed and reduce all battle damage from battles involving them to 0 for this turn!"

Echo charged at Eye of the Typhoon with its sword-staff surrounded by a storm of arcane energy, but failed to reach it as a barrier made out clouds appeared in front of the Cloudian Monster, shielding it from Echo's attack.

"However, at this moment, the effect of Cursed of the Sealed God activates." Amon stated. "Since an attack position "Sealed" Monster I control failed to inflict battle damage to you, you'll receive 500 points of damage."

A sudden wave of sand enveloped Talon, sending him crashing into one of the game machines scattered across the room.

Talon – LP: 3000→2500

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Amon said. "And during the End Phase, Exodion's effect activates once again. This time, I'll use it to add the banished Left Leg of the Sealed One to my hand. Also, any time you feel like trying to win this Duel, you're welcome to give it your all. Taking into account all the rumors surrounding the dreaded Talons, I expected much more from you than this display befitting of a third-rate Duelist."

"Is that so?" Barely concealed fury could be heard hiding behind Talon's seemingly neutral tone of voice. "In that case, I believe it's about time I taught you the true meaning of hopelessness, you insufferable rich boy. Even the might of Exodia won't be able to save you from what's coming next. My turn! Draw! I banish Ghost Fog from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon Cloudian – Storm Dragon (Water/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 0/LV: 4)!"

A Monster resembling a dragon made out of clouds with lightning surrounding it appeared on Talon's field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Drifting Cloud." Talon announced. "Through its effect, I can give you control of a "Cloudian" Monster I control and draw one card from my Deck for every two Levels it has. I'll give you control of my Level 8 Eye of the Typhoon in order to draw four cards from my Deck. Then, I activate Storm Dragon's effect, which allows me to place a Fog Counter on one Monster on the field. I choose to place a Fog Counter on Turbulence, and then remove it in order to Special Summon the third copy of Smoke Ball from my Deck."

Smoke Ball appeared on Talon's field next to his other two Monsters.

"The time has come for my ace Monster to take the field." Talon declared. "I release my Storm Dragon, Turbulence and Smoke Ball in order to Advance Summon! Descend now, first of the Planet Series, The Tripping Mercury (Water/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A warrior clad in blue armor and holding two curved swords made out of water appeared on Talon's field, generating a powerful gust of wind that sent several objects around the room flying.

"So you're the wielder of Mercury after all, huh?" Amon raised an eyebrow at the sight of Talon's ace Monster. "That's interesting. Let's see how well you can wield your Planet Series Monster."

"How calm you are in the face of absolute terror and impending demise." Talon spoke with a malicious tone. "I'll thoroughly enjoy tearing apart your composed façade and breaking your spirit. The Tripping Mercury's effect activates. When this card is Advance Summoned, all Monsters on the field switch to face-up attack position, meaning your Exodion switches to attack mode once more. Furthermore, since it was Advanced Summoned by using three tributes, The Tripping Mercury's second effect also activates. Through it, as long as this card remains face-up on the field, all your Monsters lose attack equal to their original attack. This means Eye of the Typhoon's attack becomes 0 (Eye of the Typhoon ATK: 3000→0). Then, since The Tripping Mercury is on my field, I can Special Summon this card. Come, Planer Server Caduceus (Water/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2200/LV: 6) in defense mode!"

A Monster clad in blue armor similar to The Tripping Mercury's one and holding a gold caduceus on its left hand appeared on Talon's field.

"I activate Caduceus's effect." Talon stated. "Once per turn, I can select an opponent's Monster that was affected by The Tripping Mercury's effect and have Mercury gain attack equal to the amount of attack that Monster lost. My choice is Eye of the Typhoon, meaning Mercury gains 3000 attack (Mercury ATK: 2000→5000)."

"Hm, so that's why you gave me control of your Monster." Amon remarked. "It wasn't simply in order to draw a few cards, but also to set up this little combo in order to power up Mercury. Not bad."

"Praise coming from someone like you means less than nothing." Talon spat out. "Moving on, I activate the Equip Spell Card Talaria Sandals, equipping it to Mercury. Now, battle! The Tripping Mercury, attack Exodion! Temperature Change!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Armor of the Sealed God." Amon abruptly stated. "Thanks to its effect, I can target a "Sealed" Monster I control and switch it to defense position, while also making it unable to be destroyed by battle or card effect until the End Phase. Of course, I select Exodion."

"However, you are far from safe!" Talon exclaimed. "Due to Planet Server Caduceus's second effect, The Tripping Mercury can inflict piercing damage when attacking a defense position Monster! Take this!"

The Tripping Mercury slashed at Exodion with its blades, generating a powerful shockwave that sent Amon skidding backwards.

Amon – LP: 4000→3000

"At this moment, the effect of the equipped Talaria Sandals activates." Talon declared with evident glee. "When the equipped Monster executes an attack successfully or destroys an opponent's attacking Monster, I can declare the name of a card and whether it's in your hand, Deck, Graveyard or banish zone. If I guess correctly, I can add it to my hand. However, if the card I declared doesn't exist in that specific place, I'll receive 1000 points of damage. But, as I'm sure you have realized by now, there are at least five cards that I'm absolutely certain they're present in any of the aforementioned places."

"The five pieces of Exodia." Amon spoke with an even tone. "I see, so that's your aim, huh? Even if The Tripping Mercury's brute strength fails to defeat me, you will simply turn Exodia and his instant win effect against me by stealing all five pieces from me and assembling them in your hand. Certainly, this sneaky strategy is befitting of the god of thieves, Mercury, whose name was given to this planet."

"I would rather describe it as poetic justice" Talon made an exaggerated gesture with his hands. "You, the traitor, will be betrayed by your most trusted servant and meet a pitiful end. Now then, due to the effect of Talaria Sandals, I declare that Sealed Exodia is in your Deck. As such, that card belongs to me now!"

With a blank expression on his face, Amon removed Sealed Exodia from his Deck and tossed it at Talon.

"And I'm afraid that your torment is far from over." Talon stated. "Due to its final effect, The Tripping Mercury can attack twice per Battle Phase. And since your Exodion's effect seems to prevent me from targeting other "Sealed" Monsters you control for attacks, I will attack it once again with Mercury. Go, The Tripping Mercury! Temperature Change!"

The Tripping Mercury swung its blades at Exodion once again, generating an even more powerful shockwave that ravaged the room and sent Amon tumbling backwards.

Amon – LP: 3000→2000

"Of course, the effect of the equipped Talaria Sandals activates once again since Mercury attacked once again." Talon said. "Through it, I will take Right Leg of the Sealed One from your Deck. Then, I activate the Spell Card Vaporizing Cloud, which allows me to destroy a Level 5 or higher "Cloudian" Monster on the field in order to draw two cards. My choice is Eye of the Typhoon I gave you control of. Finally, I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn." Amon announced. "Draw. I activate Rubidium Sealed Priestess Echo's effect, banishing Right Arm of the Sealed One from my hand in order to make its attack equal to The Tripping Mercury's plus 200 (Echo ATK: 3200→5200)."

"So this attack-increasing effect can be used again and again as long as you can banish "Sealed" Monsters." Talon remarked. "It looks like you've abandoned any hope of assembling the five Exodia pieces, coming at me with the desperation of a cornered beast. Good, that's very good. Show me even more of your anguish!"

"Battle!" Amon exclaimed, ignoring Talon's words. "Rubidium Sealed Priestess Echo, destroy The Tripping Mercury! Forbidden Arcane Slash!"

"Did you really think that would work?" Talon snorted. "I activate my Trap Card, Cloudian Backup, banishing Storm Dragon from my Graveyard to increase the attack of The Tripping Mercury by 800 (Mercury ATK: 5000→5800)! Counterattack, my almighty Monster! Temperature Change!"

The Tripping Mercury executed two diagonal slashes, splitting Echo into four pieces and destroying it.

Amon – LP: 2000→1400

"…Since Echo was destroyed, its effect activates." An expression of anguish briefly appeared on Amon's face, but quickly disappeared beneath his usual stoic mask. "Through it, I can add the banished Right Arm of the Sealed One to my hand."

"Don't forget that the effect of Talaria Sandals activates once again since your attacking Monster was destroyed by The Tripping Mercury." Talon pointed out. "Using it, I choose to add Left Arm of the Sealed One from your Graveyard to my hand. Fufu, with this, I already have three pieces of Exodia. No matter what happens, I will settle things with you on my next turn. So why don't you make things easier for yourself and surrender now? I guarantee you'll spare yourself from copious amounts of agony if you do so."

"I'm afraid that's just not my style, so I will have to turn your generous offer down." Amon replied. "I activate the Equip Spell Card Seal of Protection, equipping it to my Exodion. Then, I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Even though your defeat is a foregone conclusion, you still insist on fighting?" Talon chuckled. "So be it then. I guess we'll simply have to do this the hard, gruesome way. My turn! Draw! Go, The Tripping Mercury! Attack Exodion and finish this! Temperature Change!"

"Due to its effect, Exodion cannot be destroyed by battle!" Amon declared. "Furthermore, thanks to the effect of the equipped Seal of Protection, all battle damage from battles involving it is halved!"

Following Amon's words, another massive shockwave was generated from the clash between Exodion and The Tripping Mercury, blowing the bespectacled Duelist backwards and sending him tumbling to the ground.

Amon – LP: 1400→500

"Due to the effect of the equipped Talaria Sandals, I will take Right Arm of the Sealed One from your hand." Talon declared. "Tell me, how does it feel having everything precious to you stolen away at a moment's notice? Do you perhaps understand now how the people who lost their homes and families to the weapons the Garam conglomerate designed and sold to the various nations fighting amongst themselves not too long ago in the Fusion Dimension felt? The weight of your family's sin is too big indeed, so it's about time you took responsibility for it with your life, Amon Garam!"

"The same old foolish argument time and time again, huh…?" Amon let out an exasperated sigh. "I can only assume you're one of these fellows who survived the wars and try to pin the blame for the widespread destruction that occurred to the weapons provided by my family's company among other people. Pray tell, why exactly should I feel responsible for any of that? True, we sold highly advanced weapons to the highest bidders, but the ones wielding them without restraint were the ones who caused so much devastation. And if we hadn't done so, some other company would have simply stepped in to take our place, changing absolutely nothing. If you can't understand something as simple as that, then you're truly an idiot like the rest."

"I suppose trying to get through to a cold-hearted fellow who's only ruled by logic like you is a waste of time." Talon spat out with evident distaste. "It's obvious you never had anything you considered precious and irreplaceable in your life. In that case, I'll simply destroy you and put an end to your miserable existence! Go, The Tripping Mercury! Attack Exodion once again! Temperature Change!"

"I activate my Continuous Trap Card, Sealing Swords of Binding Light." Amon declared. "Due to its effect, during the Battle Phase, I can negate a number of attacks equal to the number of "Sealed" or "Exodia" Monsters with different names in my hand. I only have Left Leg of the Sealed One in my hand, but it's enough to negate your attack."

"But it's not enough to save you from me!" Talon shouted. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Tripper Blade! Due to its effect, I can increase The Tripping Mercury's attack by 1000 (Mercury ATK: 5800→6800) and allow it to declare an additional attack on this turn's Battle Phase! With this, it's over! Finish him off, The Tripping Mercury! Temperature Change!"

"No, it's not over yet." Amon countered with his usual stoic expression. "I activate my Trap Card, Final Defense Measures, which allows me to tribute one Monster on my side of the field in order to negate the attack of an opponent's Monster and draw one card from my Deck. I choose to tribute Exodion in order to negate your Mercury's attack."

"Tch, it doesn't matter how much you struggle." Talon clicked his tongue in annoyance. "You're merely wasting my time. In the end, everything is still going according to plan. Since your Deck's strategies revolve around the five pieces of Exodia in some manner, I have effectively locked down most, if not all of them, by having stolen four out of the five pieces from you. And with The Tripping Mercury on my field, your chances of mounting a successful counterattack are close to zero. I end my turn. Now, feel free to make your last pathetic move before the inevitable end arrives."

Amon was silent for a few seconds, but then unexpectedly let out a small chuckle for the first time in this Duel.

"Just now, you said that everything is going according to plan, right?" Amon said. "You are very much correct in assuming so. However, it's not your plan that has been executed flawlessly, but mine instead. I thank you for making my victory possible with your lowly strategy. Truly, people like you who are solely driven by their emotions are very easy to read and counter."

"You…what the Hell are you saying!?" Talon shouted in outrage, while a small part of him felt unnerved by Amon's confident attitude. "You have been driven into a corner out of which there's no escape, yet you still claim you have the means to win this Duel!? There should be a limit to bad jokes, wretched spawn of the Garam family!"

"Well then, I'll let you judge for yourself whether I'm speaking nonsense or not, Talon." Amon declared. "It's my turn. Draw. I activate the Spell Card Pentagram of Unsealing. This card can only be activated when I have at least on part of Exodia in my hand. As for its effect, it forces both of us to reveal our hands, and if all five parts of Exodia are in them—I can use Exodia's instant win effect through my Spell Card's effect."

"What did you say!?" Talon cried out in shock. "Don't tell me…you were aiming for this from the start!? That's impossible! You couldn't have been able to read my strategy to that extent when you didn't even know which Planet Series card I wielded!"

"That was your first mistaken assumption." Amon pointed at the blue-colored talon-shaped ornament the assassin wore on his finger. "Scarce as they are, I was able to acquire several pieces of interesting information regarding you Talons from prior investigations. One of them indicated that the color of the ornament you wore on your fingers was associated with your ace Monsters. When Koyo warned us through his earlier message that you were wielders of the Planet Series, I hypothesized that you were the owner of Mercury and that you might try to snatch the Exodia cards from me due to the god associated with the planet, hence why I made some preparations of my own. Although my assumptions were somewhat far-fetched, in the end, you did exactly what I expected and splendidly fell into my trap. And now, you will pay the price for your unfounded arrogance, along with the fact that you honestly thought I wouldn't have developed a countermeasure against someone trying to use Exodia against me. Now, bear witness to the absolute power that stands at the top of Duel Monsters!"

Following Amon's words, five magic circles appeared around the area, with the lines connecting them forming a glowing pentagram. Immediately afterwards, a beam of light shot upwards from the middle of the pentagram, out of which emerged a massive Monster bound in chains, letting out a furious howl while radiating raw power from its entire body.

"It…can't be…" Talon sounded shocked as he fell on his knees. "You…actually managed to call forth Exodia under those circumstances…? That's absurd!"

"Oh, before I forget, there was one more thing you were mistaken about." Suddenly, Amon's expression became severe, causing Talon to flinch. "You said before I have never known the pain of losing something precious to me like I assume you have. However, I experienced something much worse, namely the fact that I had to destroy what was most important to me with my own hands in order to protect something of equal importance. Until you've fallen into a Hell as deep as mine, you can't even hope to stand up to me and the burden I've had to shoulder for all these years. Now, accept your judgement, Talon! Finish him off, Exodia! Hellfire of Rage – Exodo Flame!"

Exodia proceeded to break free from its chains, unleashing a powerful energy wave from its palm that obliterated Talon's Monsters, engulfed his body and destroyed the walls behind him as it continued to fly in the distance until it struck a distant hill and completely vaporized it in a massive explosion, the sound of which resonated throughout Heartland.

Talon – LP: 2500→0

Amon: WIN

"I guess that settles this Duel…"

Almost certain that Exodia's blast had utterly destroyed the Talon, who was probably on death's door due to the curse of the Planet Series like the rest of his comrades, Amon picked up The Tripping Mercury from the floor and put it inside one of his pockets. After that, he took out Rubidium Sealed Priestess Echo from his Deck and gazed at it for a few seconds before slapping his cheeks to return back to reality.

"…This is no time for reminiscing." Amon shook his head in an attempt to focus. "Although taking down one of the Talons is a plus for our side, the fact that we still haven't come close to fulfilling our primary objective is a cause for concern. We have to hurry and find those devices before it's too late for everyone."

Upon saying so, Amon left the now ruined recreation room in a hurry…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in another area of Heartland Tower…_

"What was that massive shacking just now? Is someone fighting somewhere inside this building?"

Gongenzaka said so while scanning the wrecked aquarium chamber for any signs of the bomb. While a part of him was somewhat concerned about the rest of his comrades, he believed that they would be able to hold their own against their respective adversaries no matter how skilled they were. What concerned him the most right now was Hibiki Koyo's brief and cryptic message that he had received a while back about these so-called Talons being wielders of the Planet Series cards. Although he had no idea what these cards were, he could only assume they were something dangerous if the former Academia agent saw fit to warn everybody about them.

"Regardless of what sort of cards they wield, I, the man Gongenzaka, will definetly prevail in a confrontation with these wicked enforcers of Academia." Gongenzaka declared. "I would bring shame to my family's name and our prided Steadfast Dueling if I weren't capable of at least this much."

Suddenly, Gongenzaka froze on the spot. Despite the fact that no immediate threat could be perceived in his surroundings, he nonetheless felt a chill running through his spine. It was as if the temperature had drastically fallen in the span of a few seconds, giving off an eerie feeling.

"It looks like my enemy is almost upon me." Gongenzaka crossed his arms and planted his feet firmly on the ground. "In that case, feel free to come at me, Talon! I, Gongenzaka Noburu, heir of the Gongenzaka Dojo and member of the Lancers, shall be your opponent!"

"A bold declaration along with a clear display of fighting spirit, huh?" A new voice was suddenly heard saying so. "While I can't exactly call leaving yourself open like that wise, I'll praise your backbone at the very least, young Lancer."

Immediately afterwards, the black-clothed Talon emerged from the shadows, regarding Gongenzaka with a seemingly curious expression.

"I'm surprised at how you were able to detect my presence, young warrior." Talon said. "How did you accomplish such a feat?"

"My esteemed father's methods of training are nothing if not thorough." Gongenzaka replied. "Sensing the presence of concealed assailants through the sharpening of all senses, including the sixth one, was something that was beaten into me from a young age. If it's any consolation, you are far more skilled in the act of blending in with the environment compared to my instructors."

"So you've received training befitting of a warrior then, along with having adopted the mentality of one?" Although he couldn't see his face underneath his white mask, Gongenzaka could swear Talon was smiling. "That's simply marvelous. Duelists like you are difficult to find in this day and age. It's too bad we had to encounter one another under such conditions. I would have enjoyed Dueling with you under more casual circumstances. Alas, my mission comes first. As such, I will have you perish here, young warrior."

"I cannot allow that." Gongenzaka said with a resolute expression on his face. "For the sake of everyone who's counting on us, I cannot afford to fall here. Therefore, I will use every ounce of my willpower and strength to take you down!"

"That's a nice resolve." Talon said. "Well then, let's make this battle to the death as glorious as possible!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks.

Talon – LP: 4000

Gongenzaka – LP: 4000

"Hmmm, what's wrong?" Talon cocked his head to the side. "Aren't you going to deploy an Action Field? It was my understanding that fighting inside these fields is the Lancers' forte. Or are you perhaps looking down on me, thinking you don't need to use such tactics against me?"

"Nothing of that sort." Gongenzaka assured his opponent. "Since my own style is incompatible with Action Cards, there's simply no need for me to deploy an Action Field during one-on-one Duels. Also, I'm confident in my skills, but there's no way I'll give you an additional advantage for free."

"Fair enough." Talon said. "I have to admit I'm curious to see what sort of style you'll employ against me. But before that, I'll take the first turn. I summon Volcanic Edge (Fire/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)."

A Monster resembling an armored salamander appeared on Talon's field.

"I activate Volcanic Edge's effect." Talon declared. "Once per turn, I can inflict 500 points of damage to you, but in exchange, my Monster cannot attack during that turn. Of course, since it's the first turn, it hardly matters. Now, take this!"

A ball of fire was shot out of Volcanic Edge's mouth, striking Gongenzaka and causing him to grunt from the pain.

Gongenzaka – LP: 4000→3500

"It appears you've already drawn first blood." Gongenzaka said. "Not bad, Talon."

"Thank you." Talon replied. "Although I would like to continue my assault, I'll settle for placing a card face-down and ending my turn for now. But I assure you that this was just a small taste of what I have in store for you."

"Then I'll just have to receive anything you throw at me with my iron-clad defenses." Gongenzaka declared. "My turn! Draw! Using the Scale 1 Superheavy Samurai General Magna-S and the Scale 9 Superheavy Samurai General Yon-8, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Gongenzaka, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels between 2 and 8! Pendulum Summon! Assemble to my side, Superheavy Samurai Hisu-E (ATK: 1800/DEF: 2800/LV: 8/SC: 1), Superheavy Samurai Kobu-C (Earth/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 900/LV: 2) and Superheavy Samurai Oniwak-A (Earth/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 1600/LV: 4/SC: 2) in defense mode!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Hisu-E, Kobu-C and a Monster looking like a small, mechanical oni holding a naginata.

"Hoh, so this is a Pendulum Summon?" Talon sounded intrigued. "Being able to summon multiple high-level Monsters without release is no small feat. But why are they all in defense mode?"

"That's the essence of my style, the Steadfast Dueling." Gongenzaka announced. "Both I and my Monsters will withstand anything you can throw at us and retaliate without moving an inch from this spot."

"That is a bold declaration and an interesting way to fight." Talon said. "I wonder if your defenses can stand up to me when I really turn up the heat."

"We'll find that out soon enough I guess." Gongenzaka responded. "Now, I tune my Level 8 Hisu-E with the Level 2 Kobu-C!"

As Hisu-E turned into eight stars and Kobu-C turned into two rings surrounding them, Gongenzaka chanted.

"Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susano-O (ATK: 2400/DEF: 3800/LV: 10) in defense mode!"

Gongenzaka's favorite Synchro Monster appeared on his field, sitting cross-legged.

"Due to its effect, Susano-O can attack while being in defense position and use its defense for damage calculation if I have no Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard." Gongenzaka stated. "Now, to battle, Susano-O! Destroy Volcanic Edge! Kusanagi Sword Slash!"

Susano-O swung its naginata, generating a wave of energy that cut through Volcanic Edge's body, destroying it.

"I activate my Trap Card, Volcanic Retribution!" Talon exclaimed. "Due to its effect, when a "Volcanic" Monster on my side on the field is destroyed, I take no damage from that battle and I can inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent!"

Several magma shots struck Gongenzaka's body, but the burly youth refused to budge in any way, letting out only a grunt of pain.

Gongenzaka – LP: 3500→3000

"Oh my, I didn't expect you to hold on to your steadfast principles to that degree." Talon sounded amazed. "Most impressive indeed. Do you truly intent to stay rooted in that spot no matter what?"

"After going so far as to declare that I would endure all your attacks without budging, this has now become a matter of pride." Gongenzaka declared. "I wouldn't be able to touch a Duel Disk ever again if I attempted to take back my words, so I'll simply have to bear with it. Now, since the Battle Phase has come to an end, the Pendulum Effect of Yon-8 activates, allowing me to Special Summon a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated since a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster on my field destroyed one of your Monsters. Revive, Kobu-C in defense mode."

Kobu-C returned back to Gongenzaka's field from a portal that appeared on the ground.

"Next, Oniwak-A's effect also activates, allowing me to add a Level 4 or lower "Superheavy Samurai" Monster from my Deck to my hand if at least one "Superheavy Samurai" Monster I control destroyed an opponent's Monster. I choose to add Superheavy Samurai Soul Great Wall (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200/LV: 3) to my hand and activate its effect, equipping it to Susano-O and increasing its defense by 1200 (Susano-O DEF: 3800→5000). I end my turn with this."

"My turn!" Talon announced. "Draw! I summon Volcanic Rocket (Fire/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400/LV: 4)!"

A Monster resembling a dragon-shaped rocket appeared on Talon's field.

"I activate Volcanic Rocket's effect." Talon declared. "When this card is summoned successfully, I can add the Continuous Spell Card Blaze Cannon from my Deck to my hand, and then I activate it. And since Blaze Cannon is on the field, I can send it to the Graveyard in order to activate the Continuous Spell Card Blaze Cannon – Trident. Through its effect, I will send Volcanic Buckshot (Fire/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 0/LV: 2) from my hand to the Graveyard in order to destroy your Susano-O!"

"I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai War God Fudomyo-O (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 3000/LV: 8) in my hand!" Gongenzaka exclaimed. "When a card effect is activated that would destroy a card on my field, I can tribute a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster, in this case, Kobu-C, and Special Summon this card in defense mode!"

An imposing mechanical Monster clad in blue and crimson armor, which held a broadsword in its right arm and had two flame-shaped objects protruding from its back, appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"But Fudomyo-O's effect doesn't end here." Gongenzaka continued speaking. "When this card is Special Summoned, both it and the targeted Monster cannot be destroyed by card effects for the rest of this turn. As such, your Spell Card's effect cannot destroy Susano-O now."

"However, Volcanic Buckshot's effect activates." Talon stated. "When this card is sent to the Graveyard, my opponent receives 500 points of damage."

Gongenzaka was struck by a ball of fire, causing him to wince.

Gongenzaka – LP: 3000→2500

"I activate the Spell Card Volcanic Ore Excavation, which allows me to draw one card from my Deck for every 500 points difference between our Life Points if I control a face-up "Volcanic" Monster." Talon said. "Then, I activate Blaze Cannon – Trident's effect once again, sending Volcanic Bullet (Fire/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 0/LV: 1) from my hand to the Graveyard in order to destroy Oniwak-A and inflict 500 points of damage to you!"

A bullet-shaped salamander was shot out of one of Trident's barrels, destroying Oniwak-A and striking Gongenzaka squarely on his chest.

Gongenzaka – LP: 2500→2000

"So this is a Deck which focuses on effect damage?" Gongenzaka grimaced. "That's not good. I really don't have a good affinity with such strategies…"

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Talon said. "Next turn, I'll definitely have your Life Points disappear completely under the relentless barrage of my "Volcanic" Monsters."

"Not if I, the man Gongenzaka, have anything to say about it!" Gongenzaka declared. "My turn! Draw! Using my already set Pendulum Scales, I will Pendulum Summon once more! Revive from the Extra Deck, Superheavy Samurai Oniwak-A and Superheavy Samurai Hisu-E in defense mode! And from my hand, come, Superheavy Samurai Tama-C (ATK: 100/DEF: 800/LV: 2)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"I tune the Level 4 Oniwak-A with the Level 2 Tama-C!" As Oniwak-A turned into four stars and Tama-C turned into two rings surrounding them, Gongenzaka chanted. "Raise your voice, godly demon! Come before us onto this chaotic battlefield! Synchro Summon! Come down, Level 6! Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendo-G (ATK: 500/DEF: 2500/LV: 6) in defense mode!"

The mechanical Monster resembling an ogre clad in crimson armor and holding a large club appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"Shutendo-G's effect activates!" Gongenzaka stated. "When this card is Synchro Summoned while I have no Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, I can destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on your field!"

"In that case, I'll activate them before you have a chance to destroy them!" Talon shouted. "First, I activate the Trap Card Volcanic Force! Through its effect, I will send Blaze Cannon – Trident to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Volcanic Devil (Fire/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 1800/LV: 8) from my Deck!"

A demonic-looking Monster composed of rocks, magma and flames appeared on Talon's field.

"Next, I will use the effect of my second Trap Card, Volcanic Overcharge, in order to double the attack of all "Volcanic" Monsters I control until the End Phase (Volcanic Devil ATK: 3000→6000, Volcanic Rocket ATK: 1900→3800)!" Talon declared. "Now, Volcanic Devil cannot be destroyed by your Monsters!"

"But the same doesn't hold true for your other Monster." Gongenzaka pointed out. "Battle! Go, Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susano-O! Destroy Volcanic Rocket! Kusanagi Sword Slash!"

Susano-O swung its spear forward, generating an energy wave that cleanly bisected Volcanic Rocket and sent Talon skidding backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Talon – LP: 4000→2800

"With the Battle Phase's end, Yon-8's effect activates once again." Gongenzaka stated. "I will bring back Tama-C from my Graveyard with its effects negated in defense mode."

Tama-C appeared once again on Gongenzaka's field.

"I end my turn with this." Gongenzaka said. "Also, at this moment, the effect of Volcanic Overcharge ends, which means Volcanic Devil's attack returns to normal (Volcanic Devil ATK: 6000→3000)."

"Then, it's my turn!" Talon announced. "Draw! Your way of fighting is quite fascinating, Gongenzaka Noboru. A Deck which only relies on Monster cards and has Monsters which can attack while being in defense position is an oddity I've never come across before. Moreover, since your Monsters were in defense mode, you were able to evade Volcanic Devil's effect, which forces all attack position Monsters my opponent controls to attack it during the Battle Phase. Coupled with Volcanic Overcharge, Volcanic Devil has crushed numerous Duelists in such a manner. But you're different, and that makes you worthy to face my strongest Monster. Prepare yourself, young Lancer! I banish Volcanic Rocket, Volcanic Bullet and Volcanic Buckshot from the Graveyard in order to Special Summon this card! Come before us, fourth of the Planet Series, The Blazing Mars (Fire/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2200/LV: 8)!"

A Monster resembling a black and red humanoid standing on top of a giant demon head appeared on Talon's field, generating flames that enveloped the room, creating a scene straight out of Hell.

"The Blazing Mars…" Gongenzaka muttered. "So this is one of the infamous Planet Series cards that Hibiki Koyo warned us about, huh? It's true that I can feel a dreadful and eerie pressure coming from it…"

"This is just the beginning." Talon smirked beneath his mask. "I activate the Spell Card Mars Beacon Fire, whose effect allows me to Special Summon two very special "Planet Server" Monsters from my Deck if I control "The Blazing Mars". Come, Planet Server Phobos (Fire/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2800/LV: 8) and Planet Server Deimos (Fire/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2800/LV: 8) in defense mode!"

Two demonic-looking Monsters, one enveloped in crimson flames and the other enveloped in azure flames, appeared on Talon's field.

"I activate Planet Server Phobos's effect." Talon declared. "Once per turn, if I control "The Blazing Mars, I can Special Summon a Phobos Token on my side of the field (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) in defense mode."

A small Monster resembling a wraith made out of flames appeared on Talon's field.

"I also activate the effect of Volcanic Overcharge in my Graveyard." Talon continued. "If I control Volcanic Devil, I can banish this card from my Graveyard to banish two random Monsters from your side of the field. Now, let's see which of your warriors will permanently bid you adieu."

A wave of fire was shot out of a magic circle that appeared over Volcanic Devil's head, enveloping Hisu-E and Tama-C and vaporizing them.

"With all the initial preparations being complete, it's time for you to witness the true power of the Planet Series!" Talon exclaimed. "I activate The Blazing Mars's effect! During my Main Phase, I can send all Monsters I control to the Graveyard and inflict 500 points of damage to you for every Monster! Due to their shared effect, Phobos and Deimos are unaffected by this effect, but the same doesn't hold true for Volcanic Devil and Phobos Token! Since two Monsters are about to be destroyed, you'll receive 1000 points of damage!"

Following Talon's words, Volcanic Devil and the token disappeared from his field. Immediately afterwards, towering pillars of magma erupted around Gongenzaka and showered him with his flames, causing him to let out a scream as he fell to his knees from the intense heat.

Gongenzaka – LP: 2000→1000

"At this moment, Planet Server Deimos's effect activates." Talon declared. "Once per turn, when The Blazing Mars inflicts effects damage through its own effect, I can increase its attack by an amount equal to double that damage, meaning its attack increases by 2000 (Mars ATK: 2600→4600). And due to Phobos's second effect, I can draw one card from my Deck if The Blazing Mars inflicted effect damage through its effect. Next, I activate the Spell Card Volcanic Gatling, which allows me to destroy a Spell or Trap Card on the field and inflict 400 points of damage to you. I think I'll get rid of your Great Wall."

A volley of flame bullets erupted from the ground, destroying the equipped Great Wall and causing Gongenzaka to wince once they made contact with his body.

Gongenzaka – LP: 1000→600

"Battle!" Talon exclaimed. "The Blazing Mars, destroy Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susano-O! Syrtis Major!"

The mouth of the demon head that comprised Mars's lower half opened wide, with a massive sphere of flame erupting from it and heading for Susano-O.

"I activate Fudomyo-O's effect!" Gongenzaka abruptly shouted. "Once during either player's turn, I can target two Monsters on my field and prevent them from being destroyed by battle or card effects until the end of this turn! I choose to protect Fudomyo-O itself and Susano-O!"

A vortex-shaped barrier appeared in front of Susano-O, redirecting The Blazing Mars's blast upwards and causing the ceiling to be vaporized due to the intense heat.

"In that case, I activate Deimos's second effect!" Talon declared. "Thanks to it, The Blazing Mars can attack once more during this Battle Phase! Eliminate his Shutendo-G, my Monster! Syrtis Major!"

"I won't allow that!" Gongenzaka stated. "I activate Magna-S's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can negate the destruction of a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster by battle and reduce all damage from battles involving it to 0! Of course, I will shield my Shutendo-G!"

A semi-transparent barrier appeared around Shutendo-G following Gongenzaka's words, preventing Mars's attack from reaching it.

"Your defenses are certainly top-notch, Gongenzaka Noburu." Talon praised his opponent. "I've never encountered someone who could defend so perfectly against Mars's attacks. However, this doesn't change the fact that you are in a bit of a bind. Even if you can stop my attacks, there's nothing preventing me from constantly inflicting effect damage on you. And with your Life Points being only 600, it won't be long until the inevitable end comes."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Gongenzaka smirked. "True, the current situation is favorable to you, but all it takes is a single draw to turn any Duel around. As long as a Duelist's sprit remains firm, there is no limit they cannot surpass and no wall that they cannot break."

"Well spoken, young warrior." Talon said. "I end my turn with this. Now, show me whether you have the strength and skill to overcome your current pinch."

"Then, here I come!" Gongenzaka announced. "It's my turn! Draw! First, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Revive once again from the Extra Deck, Oniwak-A! And from my hand, come, Superheavy Samurai Soul Magatama Amulet (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 800/LV: 2)!"

Oniwak-A returned once more on the field, accompanied by a mechanical Monster whose body was comprised of a large ring with several magatama jewels embedded on it and had a head floating in the middle of it.

"I activate Magatama Amulet's effect, equipping it to Susano-O." Gongenzaka stated as Magatama Amulet attached itself to Susano-O's body like some makeshift collar. "Then, I activate the equipped Magatama Amulet's effect, which allows me to tribute a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster on my side of the field once per turn and add its defense to the equipped Monster's defense until the End Phase. I choose to tribute my Shutendo-G."

Shutendo-G turned into particles of light, which were absorbed by Magatama Amulet and caused Susano-o's body to be surrounded by an aura of energy.

(Susano-O DEF: 3800→6300)

"Battle!" Gongenzaka exclaimed. "Superheavy Samurai Susano-O, destroy The Blazing Mars! Kusanagi Sword Slash!"

Susano-O slammed its naginata on the ground, generating a large number of energy waves tore through Mars's body and destroyed it, sending Talon tumbling backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Talon – LP: 2800→1100

"Next, Superheavy Samurai War God Fudomyo-O will attack Planet Server Phobos!" Gongenzaka shouted. "Murakumo Severing Surge!"

"It's useless!" Talon stated. "When The Blazing Mars leaves the field, both Phobos and Deimos cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects for the rest of that turn!"

True enough, Fudomyo-O's sword struck a barrier made out of fire, preventing it from reaching Phobos.

"In that case, I activate Yon-8's Pendulum Effect, Special Summoning Shutendo-G from my Graveyard in defense mode with its effects negated." Gongenzaka said as Shutendo-G returned to the field. "And due to Oniwak-A's effect, I will add Superheavy Samurai Sohe-I (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800/LV: 4) from my Deck to my hand. I end my turn, with Susano-O's defense returning to normal (Susano-O DEF: 6300→3800)."

"Then, it's my turn!" Talon announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Calamity Contract, which allows me to send five cards from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I pay 500 Life Points to activate the effect of Volcanic Lord (Fire/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1300/LV: 6), releasing your Fudomyo-O in order to Special Summon this card on my field!"

A pillar of fire erupted from the ground and consumed Fudomyo-O. It then landed on Talon's field and solidified into the form of a lizardman-like Monster, which was surrounded by magma and held a curved blade in its left arm. Some stray sparks from its body struck Talon as the Monster roared, causing him to hiss in pain.

Talon – LP: 1100→600

"Now, bear witness to the unmatched power of the Planet Series!" Talon spread his arms wide. "I banish Volcanic Edge, Volcanic Devil and Volcanic Revolver from my Graveyard in order to revive The Blazing Mars!"

A towering pillar of flames erupted from the ground, with The Blazing Mars emerging from with it and letting out a furious howl that shattered all remaining glass and caused several cracks to appear on the walls.

"You've brought it back, huh…?" Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes at the sight of the revived Monster. "Damn it, doesn't that mean it's essentially immortal as long as there are "Volcanic" Monsters in the Graveyard?"

"Pretty much." Talon stated. "Although this effect is nothing compared to that of the Monster standing on top of the Planet Series. But enough about that. I activate Planet Server Phobos's effect in order to Special Summon a Phobos Token on my field. Then, I activate The Blazing Mars's effect, sending Volcanic Lord and my token to the Graveyard in order to inflict 1000 points of damage to you! This is the end, young Lancer!"

"Not yet!" Gongenzaka shouted. "I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Sohe-I in my hand, sending it to the Graveyard in order to halve the damage and draw one card from my Deck!"

Following Gongenzaka's words, several pillars of fire erupted from the ground and enveloped him, causing him to cry out in pain. However, holding true to his words, he dug his feet into the ground and didn't budge an inch.

Gongenzaka – LP: 600→100

"Due to Deimos's effect, Mars's attack increases once again (Mars ATK: 2600→3600), and Phobos's second effect allows me to draw one card from my Deck." Talon said. "Next, I activate the Equip Spell Card Photon Ray Blade and equip it to my Mars. Thanks to its effect, Mars's attack increases by 1400 (Mars ATK: 3600→5000). Now, battle! The Blazing Mars, attack Susano-O! Syrtis Major!"

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Magna-S!" Gongenzaka declared as a hazy barrier appeared around his Monster and shielded it from Mars's attack. "Thanks to it, Susano-O won't be destroyed!"

"I'm well aware of that, but I hope you haven't forgotten about Deimos's second effect, which allows my Monster to attack once again!" Talon said. "Annihilate his Monster, The Blazing Mars! Syrtis Major!"

A massive fireball erupted from Mars's mouth, vaporizing Susano-O.

"Moreover, the second effect of Photon Ray Blade activates." Talon stated. "When the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, I can destroy another Monster on their field. I think I'll get rid of your Shutendo-G."

Mars swung its crimson broadsword, generating a crescent wave of multi-colored light that destroyed Shutendo-G.

"At this moment, I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Soul Makarugaeshi (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) in my hand." Gongenzaka declared. "When a defense position Monster I control is destroyed as a result of battle, I can Special it from the Graveyard in attack position by sending this card to the Graveyard. Revive, Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susano-O!"

A bead necklace appeared on Gongenzaka's field, diving inside a portal that appeared on the ground and dragging Susano-O out of it.

"It looks like I'm not the only one who can revive his Monsters." Talon remarked. "Even though I failed to finish you on this turn, I can still seal your moves even further. I activate the Continuous Spell Card Volcanic Penalty. Through its effect, each time you target a Pyro-type Monster I control for an attack, you'll receive 500 points of damage. With your Life points being a measly 100, that means you can no longer declare an attack on my Monsters. I end my turn. Now, what will you do to escape from this bind? Unless you somehow manage to turn things around on this turn, Mars will simply eliminate you during my next turn with its effect. In recognition of your valiant efforts, I offer you the chance to surrender now. Do so, and I promise you that I will merely turn you into a card and not feed your life force to my Monster."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Gongenzaka replied with a resolute expression. "Seeing as surrendering is the same throwing away my pride as a Duelist, I'd rather put everything I've got on the line on my next turn and accept whatever happens afterwards, whether it's victory or defeat."

"I thought you might respond in such a manner." Talon said with a hint of admiration in his voice. "Very well, young warrior. If you still believe that you have a chance for victory, then go ahead and show me how you intend to overcome this desperate situation."

"Like I said before, no matter what sort of wall stands in my way, I'll just have to tear it down with my steadfast spirit by surpassing my current limits." Gongenzaka declared. "The time has come for my Steadfast Dueling to move towards a new direction! My turn! Draw! Using my already set Pendulum Scale, I will perform a Pendulum Summon! Come to my side, Superheavy Samurai Oniwak-A and Superheavy Samurai Kabu-10 (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/LV: 4)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Now, bear witness to my newly-acquired potential!" Gongenzaka shouted. "I—Overlay my two Level 4 Superheavy Samurai Monsters! Using these two Monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Gongenzaka chanted.

"Divine blade that repels all evil! Manifest into this world and bestow your heavenly authority to the steadfast warriors guarding the peace of this land! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Superheavy Samurai Soul Futsu-no-Mitama (Earth/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 0/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

A Monster resembling a giant, silver, double-edged broadsword with a face engraved on it appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"An Xyz Summon?" Talon sounded surprised. "Moreover, compared to your other Monsters, it has no defense points? You've got me really curious here about this Monster's capabilities. However, don't forget that as long as Volcanic Penalty is on the field, you cannot declare an attack without wiping out your Life Points."

"I'm well aware of that." Unexpectedly, Gongenzaka grinned. "And that's exactly why this Monster is perfect for this situation. I activate Futsu-no-Mitama's effect! Once per turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit from it in order to negate the effects of all face-up non-"Superheavy Samurai" cards until the End Phase! Purification Wave!"

A wave of light was generated from the massive blade, enveloping all cards on Talon's field.

"Tch, now Volcanic Penalty won't take effect." Talon clicked his tongue. "Moreover, since Photon Ray Blade's effect was negated, Mars's attack is reduced (Mars ATK: 5000→3600). However, even if you destroy my Planet Series Monster with your Susano-O, I will only receive 200 points of damage. And during my next turn, I can Special Summon it once again and draw the curtain on this fight."

"The one who will be drawing the curtain is me, the man Gongenzaka!" Gongenzaka announced with an expression filled with fighting spirit. "First, I switch Susano-O to defense position, and then I activate Futsu-no-Mitama's second effect! By detaching all of its Overlay Units, I can equip it to a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster I control, doubling its defense through its effect! Of course, I choose Susano-O, meaning its defense is doubled (Susano-O DEF: 3800→7600)!"

"A defense of 7600, huh…?" Talon let out a small chuckle. "I guess this is it. Well played, young warrior. You were my most worthy opponent, and a fitting final Duel for me. Now, bring an end to this! I'll take on everything you've got!"

"As you wish." Gongenzaka solemnly declared. "You were an outstanding and honorable opponent, Talon. Thanks to you, I was able to surpass my limits once again and evolve even further, something which I'm grateful for. As such, I'll put all of my feelings into this final attack! Go, Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susano-O! Destroy The Blazing Mars! Futsu-no-Mitama Sword Slash!"

Susano-O swung its massive broadsword and bisected Mars with an energy wave that came from it, with the ensuing shockwave sending Talon's body flying in the distance.

Talon – LP: 600→0

Gongenzaka: WIN

"I did it…" Gongenzaka let out an exhausted sigh as he fell on his knees. "He sure was a powerful enemy, and that Planet Series Monster of his was quite formidable as well… We sure are in for a tough fight with opponents like him…"

Gongenzaka slowly approached the fallen form of his opponent, but suddenly let out a horrified gasp upon seeing the face hidden beneath the now half-broken mask.

"Oh, god…" It took a considerable amount of effort for Gongenzaka to not vomit at the horrific sight in front of him. "What the Hell happened to him? His face…that's not natural by any means."

"This is the price the wielders of the Planet Series pay for using these accursed cards. They are forbidden for a reason, you know?"

The one who addressed the shocked Gongenzaka was Koyo, who was accompanied by his sister. Barely sparing a glance at the Talon's corpse, Midori kneeled next to him and picked up The Blazing Mars card. Meanwhile, Koyo helped the exhausted Gongenzaka to stand, patting his back in the meantime.

"Easy there, big guy." Koyo spoke with a soothing manner. "I know this is a ghastly sight, but don't faint on me now. Just take deep breaths and try to compose yourself."

Gongenzaka did as Koyo advised and seemed to calm down a bit, although his face was still pale.

"What…what is this?" Gongenzaka pointed at the Talon. "How did his body turn out like this? No, to begin with, he's dead, isn't he? And it's from a Duel of all things, something which should be impossible. What's going on here!?"

"Although I understand your need for answers, there's a more pressing matter we need to attend to now." Koyo said. "Midori was able to hack into Heartland Tower's CCTV system, or more accurately whatever's left of it, and discovered one of your friends having a leisurely lunch in the cafeteria while being completely oblivious to his surroundings and the fact that he's followed by one of the Talons."

"What?" Gongenzaka was astonished to say the least. "Who could be so dumb as to act in such a foolhardy manner?"

* * *

"Man, this really hit the spot there~. You can't save the world in an empty stomach after all."

Sawatari let out a satisfied sigh as he rubbed his now full belly. While searching the building, he came across the cafeteria, and more specifically, a refrigerator that was not only functional, but also had an abundance of food stored within. Sawatari assumed they were placed there for the Academia troops who would visit the building or as a trap to lure starving civilians here. Either way, it didn't matter much to him in the end. Food was food no matter where it came from after all.

"But man, these Academia bunch sure enjoy some first-class products." Sawatari remarked as he leaned back on his chair. "Even, I, the next mayor's son, don't have the chance to taste such delicacies often. I'll have to speak to papa about this at some point."

"Seriously? These are the mighty Lancers the Professor is so terrified of? Or are you perhaps the black sheep among them?"

Sawatari fell off his chair at the unexpected words that came from behind him. As he hastily stood up and dusted himself, Sawatari glared at the black-clothed figure that was standing behind him while shaking his head.

"Seriously, have you got no self-awareness, kid?" Talon asked. "You presented so many opening while enjoying your lunch that I could have killed you in at least twelve different ways. The only reason I didn't is because I truly felt pity for you from the bottom of my soul."

"Well, you shouldn't!" Sawatari pointed at Talon with a triumphant expression on his face. "Because you've already fallen for my ingenious trap! I merely pretended to lower my guard so that I could lure you out! And lo and behold, here you are now, about to be crushed by the Lancers' ace-in-the-hole, Sawatari Shingo-sama!"

"And I'm supposed to believe that someone like you has the mental capacity to formulate such a plan?" Talon retorted. "I find that quite difficult to swallow, especially when one takes into account the fact that you failed to notice that one of the encoding generations is inside this very room."

Sweat formed on Sawatari's forehead as he turned to the direction Talon was pointing, seeing that there was indeed a generator placed there and was letting out a slow hum.

"W-Well, that was an honest mistake on my part." Sawatari rubbed his neck with a sheepish smile. "But this changes nothing! If anything, it means we'll be one step closer to saving Heartland once I take you down!"

"Whatever you say, brat." Talon shrugged. "Let's get this over with so I can hopefully find a worthy opponent in one of your comrades."

"I'm going to have you eat those arrogant words of yours." Sawatari smirked. "Underestimating the Super Great Hyper Spectacular Amazing Ultra Master Duelist Sawatari Shingo-sama is a one-way ticket to a world of pain and humiliation! Now, let's do this! Action Field, on!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

The rudimentary Action Field comprised of several glowing platforms appeared around the two Duelists.

[Duel!]

Both Sawatari and Talon shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks, with the Action Cards scattering across the room.

Sawatari – LP: 4000

Talon – LP: 4000

"The opening act belongs to me!" Sawatari announced. "I summon Abyss Actor – Curtain Raiser (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 7)!"

A Monster whose top half somewhat resembled a colored umbrella appeared on Sawatari's field.

"Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Abyss Actors' Costume Chest." Sawatari stated. "Through its effect, I can equip an "Abyss Costume" card to a Monster on the field once per turn. I choose to equip Abyss Costume – Hero's Sword to my Curtain Raiser, increasing its attack by 300 points (Curtain Raiser ATK: 1100→1400). I end my turn with this."

"It's my turn." Talon announced. "Draw! As expected, your opening play was rather pathetic. Let me show you how it's done, youngster. I activate the Spell Card Photon Lead, which allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Light-attribute Monster from my hand. Come, Kaiser Sea Horse (Light/Sea Serpent/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1650/LV: 4)!"

A Monster clad in armor in the shape of a sea creature and holding a double-bladed spear in its left hand appeared on Talon's field.

"Kaiser Sea Horse can be treated as two tributes for the Advance Summon of a Light-attribute Monster." Talon said. "I release Kaiser Sea Horse in order to bring out the instrument of your demise! Come forth, seventh of the Planet Series, The Despair Uranus (Light/Rock/Effect/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2300/LV: 8)!"

A Monster whose body resembled a large sphere with golden lines running throughout it and a face attached to the middle appeared on Talon's field.

"Planet Series? Uranus?" Sawatari raised his eyebrow. "That's one strange Monster you're using there. However, if you think an oversized ball will scare me of all people, then I'm afraid I'll disappoint you."

"Don't worry, I'll slowly and thoroughly teach you how terrifying my Planet Series Monster can be." Talon declared. "The Despair Uranus's effect activates. When this card is Advance Summoned while I control no Spell or Trap Cards, you must declare either Continuous Spell or Continuous Trap Card, and then I set one card of the declared type from my Deck to the field. Now, which one do you choose?"

"Hmmm…" Sawatari rubbed his chin for a few seconds. "It doesn't matter much to me either way. I choose Continuous Spell Card."

"In that case, I'll set the Continuous Spell Card Burden of the Mighty and activate it." Talon stated. "Thanks to its effect, all Monsters on your field will lose an amount of attack equal to their Level multiplied by 100 (Curtain Raiser ATK: 1400→1000). In addition, The Despair Uranus gains an additional 300 attack for every face-up Spell and Trap Card on my field (Uranus ATK: 2900→3200). Now, battle! The Despair Uranus, destroy Curtain Raiser! Wail of Despair!"

"Curtain Raiser's effect activates!" Sawatari exclaimed. "Once per turn, when this card battles while I control no other Monsters, its attack is doubled during damage calculation (Curtain Raiser ATK: 1000→2000)!"

"Even so, your Monster is still far weaker than mine." Talon pointed out. "Eliminate that insignificant speck, Uranus!"

Uranus's face opened in the middle, revealing the muzzle of a cannon contained beneath it, which proceeded to fire a powerful blast that vaporized Curtain Raiser and sent Sawatari flying backwards.

Sawatari – LP: 4000→2800

"Damn it, that hurt!" Sawatari complained as he rubbed his sore arm. "Even for Real Solid Vision, this is a bit too much…"

"This is just the beginning of your suffering and your descent into despair." Talon declared. "Before this battle is over, you'll get regret getting involved into this war with your subpar Dueling skills. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Sawatari announced. "Draw! I admit your strange Monster caught me by surprise, but now is the time for me to take the lead! With the Scale 2 Abyss Actor – Wild Hope and the Scale 8 Abyss Actor – Funky Comedian, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Sawatari, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 7! Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Curtain Raiser! And from my hand, come, Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie (ATK: 1700→1300/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 2)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Hoh, so that's a Pendulum Summon?" Talon said. "It certainly is an impressive power, but it's wasted on a simpleton like you. Not to mention, you're only digging your own grave by relying on Pendulum Summon, although you probably can't see that yet."

"Who are you calling a simpleton, huh!?" Sawatari waved his fist in an angry manner. "Just for that, I'm not going to show you any mercy! I release my two Monsters to Advance Summon Abyss Actor – Devil Heel (ATK: 3000→2200/DEF: 2000/LV: 8/SC: 1)!"

Sawatari's two Monsters disappeared, with Devil Heel taking their place.

"Devil Heel's effect activates!" Sawatari declared. "When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can target one Monster my opponent controls and have it lose 1000 attack for every "Abyss Actor" Monster I control! I target The Despair Uranus, which will lose 1000 attack since I only control Devil Heel! Abyss Press!"

A constricting barrier appeared around The Despair Uranus, squeezing its body and causing cracks to appear on it.

(Uranus ATK: 3200→2200)

"Moreover, I activate the effect of Costume Chest, equipping Abyss Costume – Mage's Robe to Devil Heel." Sawatari stated as an intricate robe covered Devil Heel's body. "Thanks to its effect, Devil Heel is now unaffected by my opponent's card effects, meaning its attack returns to normal since the effect of Burden of the Mighty no longer applies to it (Devil Heel ATK: 2200→3000). Now, it's time for battle! Devil Heel, destroy The Despair Uranus!"

"Naïve." Talon snorted. "I activate my Continuous Trap Card, Ariel's Providence. Since I control The Despair Uranus, this card's effect prevents all Monsters I control from being destroyed by battle. Furthermore, Uranus's attack will increase once more due to its effect (Uranus ATK: 2200→2500)."

"You may have protected your Monster, but you'll still take the damage!" Sawatari pointed out. "Do it, Devil Heel!"

Devil Heel struck The Despair Uranus with its fists, generating a shockwave that sent Talon skidding backwards.

Talon – LP: 4000→3500

"That'll teach you to look down on me." Sawatari let out a triumphant smile. "I'll make sure to utterly destroy that planet of yours during my next turn. I will bring this second act of our Duel to an end by ending my turn."

"Destroy Uranus, you say?" Talon chuckled. "What boundless confidence you have. It's quite unfortunate that you don't appear to have the skills to back up your words. Let me show you how truly powerless you are before the incarnation of despair. My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed in order to draw two cards from my Deck. Next, I activate the Field Spell Card Summon Restriction – Extra Net, with Uranus's attack increasing once more (Uranus ATK: 2500→2800). And since I control Uranus, I can Special Summon these two Monsters. Come, Planet Server Oberon (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2500/LV: 6) and Planet Server Titania (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2400/LV: 6) in defense mode!"

Two Monsters with a fairy-like appearance, which were clad in regal robes and had wings extending from their backs, appeared on Talon's field.

"Now you'll come to realize what I meant when I said that Pendulum Summoning would be your undoing." Talon declared. "Due to Planet Server Oberon's effect, Uranus's attack-increasing effect extends to your own face-up Spell and Trap Cards as well. And since Pendulum cards are treated as Spell Cards when placed on the Pendulum Zones, they will also increase Uranus's attack (Uranus ATK: 2800→4000)."

"To think that you would use my own cards to further increase your Monster's attack…" Sawatari murmured. "For someone like me, who relies a lot on Continuous and Equip Spell Cards apart from Pendulum Summoning, this effect is the worst… Still, you'll have to do a lot better than that if you wish to defeat the great me!"

"Then why don't I put on a bit more pressure on you?" Talon said. "I activate the Equip Spell Card Gaia's Embrace, equipping it to Uranus, with my Monster's attack increasing once again (Uranus ATK: 4000→4300). Now, battle! The Despair Uranus, attack Devil Heel!"

"I won't let you!" Sawatari exclaimed as he grabbed an Action Card from one of the platforms. "I activate the Action Spell Miracle! Thanks to its effect, my Monster won't be destroyed and the battle damage will be halved!"

"I'm afraid you won't escape from me that easily." Talon said with a malicious tone. "Due to the effect of the equipped Gaia's Embrace, I can negate the activation of your Spell or Trap Cards and destroy them once during my turn, meaning Miracle's effect won't apply. As such, the attack resumes normally. Destroy his Monster, Uranus! Wail of Despair!"

Another powerful blast was unleashed from Uranus's mouth, obliterating Devil Heel and sending Sawatari tumbling backwards, with him crashing through several tables in the process.

Sawatari – LP: 2800→1500

"Since your Equip Spell Card was sent to the Graveyard, Uranus's attack is lowered (Uranus ATK: 4300→4000)." Talon said. "I end my turn with this."

"It's my turn!" Sawatari announced. "Draw! Using my already set Pendulum Scale, I'll Pendulum Summon once more! Revive once more, Curtain Raiser (ATK: 1100→700) and Sassy Rookie (ATK: 1700→1300)! And from my hand, come, the main performer of this show, Abyss Actor – Big Star (ATK: 2500→1800/DEF: 1800/LV: 7/SC: 3)!"

Sawatari's previously destroyed Monsters returned to the field, accompanied by Big Star.

"The effect of my Field Spell Card, Extra Net, activates, allowing me to draw one card from my Deck since you Special Summoned Monsters from the Extra Deck." Talon stated. "The Pendulum Monsters' revival ability is really troublesome, but it will amount to nothing in the end. Even if your Monsters can resurrect again and again from the Extra Deck, they're still no match for The Despair Uranus."

"We'll see about that." Sawatari let out a sly smirk. "I activate Big Star's effect, which allows me to add an "Abyss Script" card from my Deck to my hand once per turn. I choose to add Abyss Script – Rise of the Demon King to my hand and activate it. Through its effect, I can destroy cards on your field equal to the number of attack position "Abyss Actor" Monsters with different names that I control. Since I control three such Monsters, I will destroy all your Monsters!"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I will have to disappoint you once again." Talon let out a small chuckle. "Due to the effect of Planet Server Titania, all face-up Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by card effects as long as I have face-up Spell or Trap Cards on my field. And since Uranus's effect prevents my face-up Spell and Trap Cards from being destroyed, this formation of mine is impenetrable. If that's the best strategy your feeble mind could come up with, then I suggest you surrender right now and quit wasting my time even further."

"What an irritating bastard you are." Sawatari grumbled as he glared at Talon. "Don't act so high and mighty just because you foiled one of my plans. Truly great performers always keep a trick or two hidden in their sleeves to surprise the crowd. I activate the effect of Costume Chest once more, equipping Abyss Costume – Demon's Armor to Big Star!"

A sinister-looking, pitch-black armor enveloped Big Star's body, giving it the form of a demon overlord out of some fantasy novel.

"Since another face-up Spell Card appeared on the field, Uranus's attack increases once again (Uranus ATK: 4000→4300)." Talon stated.

"Next, I activate the Pendulum Effect of my Funky Comedian." Sawatari pointed at Funky Comedian. "Thanks to it, I can add a face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster I control to the Extra Deck and add its original attack to that of another Monster I control. I choose to return Sassy Rookie to the Extra Deck, adding its attack to Big Star's (Big Star ATK: 1800→3500)!"

"Even so, Uranus is still stronger than your Monster." Talon pointed out. "I'm afraid you'll have to try a bit harder than that."

"Watch and learn, you condescending third-rate Duelist." Sawatari let out a sly smirk. "This is how a real pro fights! Battle! Big Star, attack The Despair Uranus! At this moment, the effect of the equipped Demon's Armor activates, increasing Big Star's attack by an amount equal to the attack of the Monster it's battling until the End Phase (Big Star ATK: 3500→7800)! And while I may not be able to destroy your Monster due to the effect of Ariel's Providence, you'll still receive 3500 points of damage from my attack, meaning you'll lose! How's that!? That'll teach you to look down on me!"

"I'll admit that was surprisingly well-thought out of you, but that half-baked strategy is still not enough to defeat me." Talon declared. "Due to the second effect of Gaia's Embrace, all battle damage from battles involving Uranus is halved, meaning you won't be able to reduce my Life Points to 0. But hey, I'll give you an A for effort at least."

Following Talon's words, Big Star struck Uranus with its fists, failing to destroy it, but generating a powerful shockwave that sent Talon skidding backwards.

Talon – LP: 3500→1750

"Kuh, so you survived this, huh…?" Sawatari grimaced. "No matter, I'll just have to settle things with you on my next turn. I end my turn, with Big Star's attack returning to normal (Big Star ATK: 7800→1800)."

"Don't make rash promises you know you can't keep, youngster." Talon warned Sawatari. "Allow me to drag you even deeper into the pits of despair. My turn! Draw! I activate the Continuous Spell Card Uranus's Lament, with Uranus's attack increasing once again (Uranus ATK: 4300→4600). Thanks to the effect of my Spell Card, I can target one Monster on my field once per turn and inflict damage to you equal to its Level multiplied by 100. I select the Level 8 The Despair Uranus, meaning you'll receive 800 points of damage!"

A crimson energy blast erupted from Uranus's body, striking Sawatari squarely on his chest and sending him skidding backwards as he gasped for breath due to the intense pain assaulting his body.

Sawatari – LP: 1500→700

"And that's not all." Talon continued. "If I control The Despair Uranus when this card's effect is activated, my Monster gains attack equal to the damage this card inflicted, meaning its attack increases by 800 points (Uranus ATK: 4600→5400). Now then, it's time to bring an end to this farce of a Duel. Since the effect of your Demon's Armor only lets me target your Big Star for an attack, I'll go ahead and do just that. The Despair Uranus, destroy Big Star! Wail of Despair!"

"I activate the effect of Demon's Armor!" Sawatari exclaimed. "Thanks to it, Big Star will gain attack equal to that of your Monster's attack!"

"Fool." Talon snorted. "Did you already forget about the effect of Gaia's Embrace? Thanks to it, the activation of your Equip Spell Card is negated and your card is destroyed. While that will lower Uranus's attack (Uranus ATK: 5400→5100), it still has more than enough attack points to wipe out both your Monster and your remaining Life Points!"

"I was counting on you destroying my card." Sawatari declared with a smirk. "When Demon's Armor is destroyed, its final effect activates, allowing me to pay half my Life points in order to end the Battle Phase!"

Uranus's blast was blocked by a black mist that appeared around Sawatari and dispersed harmlessly. However, Sawatari was forced on his knees as the black mist then constricted his body.

Sawatari – LP: 700→350

"I suppose I'll end my turn with this." Talon stated as he gazed at the kneeling Sawatari. "I suggest you abandon this useless resistance already. Even you shouldn't be so dense as not to realize that your current situation is hopeless. There's no way for someone like you, who can barely be classified as a third-rate Duelist, to overcome my invincible formation. To begin with, I cannot fathom the reason someone like you would be included in the Lancers in the first place. Compared to the rest of your teammates, you haven't accomplished anything of significance during this war according to our data. Most of your victories have only occurred when you teamed up with other Duelists, and even then, you barely made any meaningful contributions. The fact that someone like you has the nerve to prance around while calling himself the strongest Duelist is truly baffling to say the least. Do you have so little self-awareness or are you simply unable to accept the truth, hence why you feel the need to lie to yourself and everyone else so as not to wound your fragile ego?"

Sawatari was silent for a few seconds, but then let out a self-deprecating smile.

"…You sure love to kick someone who's already down, huh? But if you're so curious, I'll tell you. I'm neither delusional nor do I unknowingly lie to myself. Yuya, Yukio, Serena, Kurosaki and even that oaf Gongenzaka, I'm well aware that they're much, much better at Dueling than me. And that's not even counting Reiji and Reira or the other Duelists we've met so far. I would have to be both blind and retarded not to realize exactly where I stand as a Duelist. If I had any illusions about the true extent of my abilities, this war has long since shattered them."

"Then why?" Talon asked. "You should have admitted that you weren't cut out for the job and removed yourself from the team. You'd be probably doing everyone a favor. Why do you keep pretending you're something you're not?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sawatari said as he stood up, an expression of determination on his face. "If I don't believe in myself, who will? If I don't even have the courage to declare that I'm the strongest Duelist, even if that's not true, then I have no business aiming for the top as I have done so far. And if I retreat in the face of the first serious challenge I've faced in my entire life so far, then I'll truly become a joke and a worthless person. It's true that I've supported myself all this time but constantly telling myself that I'm the strongest, but there's no rule saying that a lie can't become the truth. That's why—I'll definitely win this Duel and surpass my current useless self for sure!"

"I see." Talon said. "It appears I misjudged you somewhat. Having the courage to step into the battlefield while being aware of your weaknesses is a praiseworthy trait indeed. I can respect you for that at least. However, nothing will change for you unless you managed to defeat me, a highly unlikely prospect at the moment. And if you lose, your resolve will amount to nothing."

"I have no intention of losing here." Sawatari declared. "If I want to catch up to these overpowered teammates of mine at some point, I have to start from somewhere, so I'll have you become my foundation, Talon! My turn! Draw!"

Upon checking out his drawn card, Sawatari let out a small smile.

 _That's…one of the cards Byron-san designed for me. I guess that's the perfect occasion for me to try out my new power. But first, let's make sure he doesn't have any other surprises in store for me._

"I activate Big Star's effect." Sawatari announced. "Thanks to it, I can add an "Abyss Script" Spell Card from my Deck to my hand."

"I won't let you." Talon said. "I activate the last effect of Uranus's Lament, which allows me to negate the activation of your Monster's effect once per turn."

"As I thought, you also had a trick of your own in reserve." Sawatari grinned. "However, you should have probably saved it for later. Now, it's time for my counterattack and the final act to truly begin. I summon the Tuner Monster Abyss Actor – Aspiring Hero (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 300/LV: 1/SC: 5)!"

A humanoid Monster dressed in commoner clothes with a cape extending from its back and holding a toy sword in its right arm appeared on Sawatari's field.

"A Tuner Monster?" Talon sounded surprised. "Don't tell me that you—!"

"It's just as you think!" Sawatari snapped his fingers. "Spotlights on me please! The final act's climax is about to begin! First, my Dueling shall evolve once more with the advent of a new member of our troupe! I tune the Level 7 Big Star with the Level 1 Aspiring Hero!"

As Big Star turned into seven stars and Aspiring Hero turned into a single ring surrounding them, Sawatari chanted.

"Ingenious artist spinning sagas of glory and downfall! Appear now on this stage and enchant the masses with your thrilling tales! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Abyss Actor – Legendary Playwright (Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3000→2200/DEF: 2300/LV: 8)!"

A Monster dressed in refined, medievalesque clothes, which wore a jester-like mask with the Abyss Actors' symbol on it and held a black tome with a quill on it in its left hand, appeared on Sawatari's field.

"So this is your trump card to win this match?" Talon wondered. "While I applaud you for successfully performing a Synchro Summon, your new Monster still cannot stand up to Uranus. Also, due to the effect of Extra Net, I will draw one card since you Special Summoned a card from the Extra Deck."

"Didn't you listen to me before?" Sawatari said. "This is just the beginning of the climax. From now on, this is my stage, so keep your eyes peeled at the spectacle that's about to unfold. First, I activate Legendary Playwright's first effect, which allows me to copy the effect of an "Abyss Actor" Monster on the field until my opponent's next End Phase. I will copy Curtain Raiser's effect. Then, using my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from the Extra Deck, Big Star (ATK: 2500→1800) and Sassy Rookie (ATK: 1700→1300)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters.

"Next, I activate the Pendulum Effect of Funky Comedian once again, sending Big Star back to the Extra Deck in order to add its attack to Legendary Playwright's own attack (ATK: 2200→4700)." Sawatari declared. "Now then, since this stage isn't much to my liking, how about we rearrange things a bit? I activate Legendary Playwright's other effect! Once per turn, I can return any number of "Abyss Actor" cards I control back to my hand in order to return an equal amount of cards from my opponent's field back to their hand! I will return Wild Hope, Funky Comedian, Curtain Raiser, Sassy Rookie and Costume Chest back to my hand, which will allow me to return five cards from your field back to the hand. Your Uranus's effect might prevent the destruction of your face-up Spell and Trap Cards, but it's useless in this case! As such, I will return Burden of the Mighty, Extra Net, Ariel's Providence, Gaia's Embrace and Uranus's Lament back to your hand! Reshape Script!"

Sawatari's Monster drew its quill and made several slashing motions with it, causing the designated cards to disappear and return to their respective owners' hands.

"With all Spell and Trap Cards removed from the field, Uranus's attack is lowered (Uranus ATK: 5100→2700)." Sawatari stated. "Furthermore, with Burden of the Mighty no longer in play, Legendary Playwright's attack returns to normal (Legendary Playwright ATK: 4700→5500). Now, it's time to put an end to this show! Battle! Abyss Actor – Legendary Playwright, destroy The Despair Uranus! And at this moment, the effect my Monster inherited from Curtain Raiser activates, doubling its attack since I control no other Monsters (Legendary Playwright ATK: 5500→11000)! Go, Legendary Playwright! First Folio!"

Numerous pages flew out of the heavy tome Legendary Playwright was holding, turning into energy blades which pierced through The Despair Uranus's body. Immediately afterwards, the Planet Series Monster exploded, sending Talon flying backwards.

"Well played…Sawatari Shingo…"

These were Talon's last words as his body was thrown into a nearby wall and then fell to the ground.

Talon – LP: 1750→0

Sawatari: WIN

"Alright, I did it!" Sawatari cheered while jumping up and down like a hyperactive kid. "Oh, yeah! How do you like me now, huh!? Sawatari Shingo-sama's legendary legend begins here! With this Duel, I—"

"Sawatari!" Gongenzaka's shout interrupted Sawatari's boasting. "Are you alright!? We saw you in the monitors dueling with-oh, is the duel finished? And did you actually win? Against a Planet Series user of all people? What the Hell is today?"

"I'm not sure I like your expression of disbelief, but regardless, it's a fact that I totally won that match." Sawatari said, proud as a peacock. "For the great Sawatari Shingo, this Duel was just a walk in the park."

"Heh, good job, kid." Koyo praised Sawatari. "Hell, you also managed to find one of the encoding generators as well. Once we shut this thing down, we'll be one step closer to saving Heartland. How does it look, Midori? Do you think you can hack its systems and turn it off?"

"I can try, but it's going to take some time." Midori responded. "The firewalls protecting the OS are pretty sophisticated. I'll probably need twenty minutes or so."

"That won't be necessary." A familiar voice suddenly interjected. "All of you, kindly step aside please."

No sooner had that voice spoken than a massive brown arm appeared out of nowhere, punching the machine with all its strength and destroying it. After remaining frozen for a few seconds due to the unexpected spectacle that had just occurred, everyone turned their sights towards the direction the voice had come from, where Amon Garam was currently standing with Right Arm of the Sealed One hovering next to him.

"…What the Hell, Amon?" Koyo addressed his former superior with a shocked expression on his face. "Sure, that's one way to deal with this, but wasn't that a bit extreme, not to mention in complete contrast to your usual style?"

"While it's true I prefer a brains-before-brawn approach, there's a certain amount of satisfaction to be found in utilizing good old-fashioned brute force at times." Amon said while straightening his glasses. "In any case, we got rid of the encoding generator and that's all that matters right now, no?"

"Sure, but next time, give us a heads-up sooner." Midori glared at Amon as she wiped some dirt from her uniform. "You almost got me as well with that attack of yours."

Meanwhile, Gongenzaka had approached the fallen Talon, kneeling next to him and removing his mask.

"As expected, he's in the same state as my opponent… Damn it…"

"What is it?" Sawatari asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"I suggest you steel yourself, Sawatari." Gongenzaka warned his comrade. "What you're about to see is…unpleasant to put it mildly."

Gongenzaka stepped aside, allowing Sawatari to see Talon's face. Much like the burly youth before him, the blond-haired Duelist almost ended up vomiting due to the horrifying sight before him. The Talon's face was covered by black necrotic flesh all over, while a large number of small wounds could be seen here and there. Judging from the fact that his neck was pretty much in the same state, it was safe to assume that his whole body was in a similar state.

"What on Earth…" Sawatari's face had lost all color. "You mean to tell me…this guy was Dueling while being such a mess? How? Why? What happened to him?"

"This is the price that those foolish enough to use the Planet Series cards must pay." Amon said as he picked up The Despair Uranus from the ground. "We don't know how or why, but it's an undeniable fact that every single Duelist who attempted to use these cards in the past ended up like them. The Planet Series drain their users' life force while also constantly inflicting damage to their bodies. Survival is only possible because the cards themselves keep their users functional enough to fight and drain the life force of defeated Duelists. I cannot even begin to imagine how the Talons didn't go insane or kill themselves after living so long while being tormented by constant agony and suffering. Their willpower must be enormous indeed."

"Then this guy…is actually dead…?" Sawatari said with a trembling voice. "I…killed him…?"

"Nothing of that sort." Koyo reassured Sawatari. "These guys are essentially dead men walking, sustained only be the power of the Planet Series to act as their agents and collect energy for them to absorb. The moment they decided to use these forbidden cards, they had thrown their lives and humanity away, so you shouldn't concern themselves with them that much. If anything, you liberated your opponent from a horrific fate, finally granting him rest, Sawatari."

"I don't understand this." Gongenzaka said. "Why would they go so far as to sacrifice themselves in such a manner? Is the Professor's goal to create a utopia that important to them?"

"It probably is, and not just for them." Koyo said with a solemn tone. "You're probably not aware of this, but the Fusion Dimension used to be a very chaotic place a few years back. The nation most of us Academia students live now used to be split into several smaller nations which were constantly at war with each other due to the limited amount of resources available. It truly was like the Sengoku period, an era of constant war and strife between these countries over who would stand at the top. And of course, during the course of this massive war, there were people who lost everything because of it; their homes, their friends and their families. I can only assume that the members of the Talons were among them."

"However, everything changed when the Professor arrived at the Fusion Dimension a few years back." Midori continued. "By forming an alliance with one of the warring countries and introducing the Real Solid Vision technology to it, he turned the tide of this war and brought an end to it in the span of a few weeks, becoming a hero to the weary residents of the Fusion Dimension, who were exhausted by the war. After that, he announced the existence of other dimensions apart from our own and how he intended to unite them in order to create a world of peace and prosperity for everyone, establishing Academia as a training facility that would cultivate Duel Soldiers for this purpose."

"Do you understand why we're telling you this?" Koyo asked the two Lancers. "To people like the Talons, who had been drowning in the darkness of despair after being robbed of everything they valued, the Professor and his plan to create a utopia shone as bright as the sun. If you were in their place, wouldn't you fight to the bitter end and sacrifice everything in order to safeguard the light you suddenly found within the darkness? These guys' terrifying resolve to use the forbidden Planet Series cards no matter the personal cost comes from that sort of mentality."

Both Sawatari and Gongenzaka were silent for a moment as they struggled to digest all these new facts.

"…I suppose I can understand where they're coming from." Gongenzaka eventually said. "Heh, I always thought of Academia as a bunch of merciless brutes who went around carding people indiscriminately, but even they have their reasons for fighting. In their place, perhaps I might have acted in a similar manner, doing whatever was necessary to ensure that the tragedies I experienced would never repeat themselves again…"

"This is really confusing for me…" Sawatari scratched his head. "However, it doesn't change the fact that Academia is still the one in the wrong here! They are the ones who started this war after all…although I suppose they did have their reasons for it, stupid as they sound…"

"That's precisely why this is a war and not meaningless violence." Amon cut in at that moment. "It's because both sides are right in their own way. And that's why wars are always so tragic. However, we cannot afford to lose here. That's why you must neither hesitate nor start doubting yourselves and your cause now. Simply keep fighting for what you believe is right and just. We'll let the historians sort out whether we were right or wrong to stop the Professor's plan. Now then, let's keep moving. There are still plenty of enemies left and the clock is ticking."

[Right.]

Everybody present nodded as they followed after Amon, determined to see this battle and this war through to the end…

* * *

Card Corner

 **Exodion the Master Sealed Guardian**

ATK: 0, DEF: 4000, LV: 10

Dark/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect

2 "Sealed" Monsters

Monster Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned by the effect of "Forbidden Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Your opponent cannot target other "Sealed" or "Exodia" Monsters for attacks apart from this card. During your End Phase, you can target an "Exodia" or "Sealed" Monster in your Graveyard or banish zone; add it to your hand.

 **Sealed Initiate**

ATK: 200, DEF: 1000, LV: 2

Dark/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: If you control another "Sealed" or "Exodia" Monster, you can tribute this card to draw two cards from your Deck, but your current phase automatically becomes the End Phase after you activate this effect.

 **Rubidium Sealed Priestess Echo**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 7

Dark/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: If you control another "Sealed" or "Exodia" Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can banish a "Sealed" Monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard and have this card gain ATK equal to the ATK of the strongest Monster on the field plus 200. If this card is destroyed, you can add a "Sealed" or "Exodia" Monster from your banish zone to your hand.

 **Planer Server Caduceus**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2200, LV: 6

Water/Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand while you control a face-up "The Tripping Mercury". Your opponent's Monsters cannot target this card for attacks as long as "The Tripping Mercury" is face-up on the field. Once per turn, you can target an opponent's Monster that was affected by the effect of "The Tripping Mercury" and have "The Tripping Mercury" gain attack equal to the amount of attack the opponent's Monster lost. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, "The Tripping Mercury" can inflict piercing damage when attacking an opponent's defense position Monster.

 **Superheavy Samurai Oniwak-A**

ATK: 100, DEF: 1600, LV: 4, SC: 2

Earth/Machine/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: You can Normal Summon a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set.

Monster Effect: If at least one "Superheavy Samurai" Monster you control destroyed an opponent's Monster as a result of battle, you can add a Level 4 or lower "Superheavy Samurai" Monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **Planet Server Phobos**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2800, LV: 8

Fire/Pyro/Effect

Monster Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand while you control a face-up "The Blazing Mars". Your opponent's Monsters cannot target this card for attacks as long as "The Blazing Mars" is face-up on the field. This card is unaffected by the effect of "The Blazing Mars". Once per turn, you can Special Summon a "Phobos Token" (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) on your side of the field. The Token is treated as having been sent to the Graveyard when it leaves the field. When "The Blazing Mars" inflicts effect damage through its effect, draw one card from your Deck. If "The Blazing Mars" on your field is destroyed, this card cannot be destroyed for the rest of that turn.

 **Planet Server Deimos**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2800, LV: 8

Fire/Pyro/Effect

Monster Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand while you control a face-up "The Blazing Mars". Your opponent's Monsters cannot target this card for attacks as long as "The Blazing Mars" is face-up on the field. This card is unaffected by the effect of "The Blazing Mars". Once per turn, when "The Blazing Mars" inflicts damage to your opponent through its effect, you can increase its ATK by an amount equal to double the amount of effect damage it inflicted. During the Battle Phase, if "The Blazing Mars" already declared an attack, you can activate this effect to have it attack once again on this turn's Battle Phase. If "The Blazing Mars" on your field is destroyed, this card cannot be destroyed for the rest of that turn.

 **Superheavy Samurai Soul Magatama Amulet**

ATK: 300, DEF: 800, LV: 2

Earth/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can equip this card to a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster you control from your hand or field, or unequip it and Special Summon this card as a Monster. When this card is equipped to a Monster, it gains the following effect; once per turn, you can tribute a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster on your side of the field and add its DEF to the equipped Monster's DEF until the End Phase.

 **Superheavy Samurai Sohe-I**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 1800, LV: 4

Earth/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: If you would receive damage from battle or a card effect, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to halve that damage and draw one card from your Deck.

 **Volcanic Lord**

ATK: 2400, DEF: 1300, LV: 6

Fire/Pyro/Effect

Monster Effect: Pay 500 Life Points; tribute a Monster on your opponent's field to Special Summon this card on your side of the field.

 **Superheavy Samurai Soul Futsu-no-Mitama**

ATK: 2000, DEF: 0, R: 4

Earth/Machine/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 4 "Superheavy Samurai" Monsters

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card; negate the effects of all non-"Superheavy Samurai" cards on the field until the End Phase. You can detach all Xyz Materials from this card and equip it to a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster you control. A Monster equipped with this card has its defense doubled. If this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can target one "Superheavy Samurai" Monster in your Graveyard apart from this card and add it to your hand.

 **Planet Server Oberon**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2500, LV: 6

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand while you control a face-up "The Despair Uranus". Your opponent's Monsters cannot target this card for attacks as long as "The Despair Uranus" is face-up on the field. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, "The Despair Uranus" gains 300 ATK for every face-up Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls.

 **Planet Server Titania**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2400, LV: 6

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand while you control a face-up "The Despair Uranus". Your opponent's Monsters cannot target this card for attacks as long as "The Despair Uranus" is face-up on the field. As long as there is at least one face-up Spell/Trap Card on your side of the field, Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects.

 **Abyss Actor – Aspiring Hero**

ATK: 200, DEF: 300, LV: 1, SC: 5

Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once during either player's turn, when an "Abyss Actor" Monster you control battles an opponent's Monster with higher ATK than it, you can destroy this card and switch those Monsters's ATK until the Battle Phase's end.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can target an "Abyss Actor" Monster you control; make this card's Level equal to that Monster's. If this card is destroyed, you can add an "Abyss Script" Spell Card from your Deck toy your hand.

 **Abyss Actor – Legendary Playwright**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 2300, LV: 8

Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner "Abyss Actor" Monsters

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can target an "Abyss Actor" Monster on the field and have this card copy its effects until the end of your opponent's next turn. Once per turn, you can return any number of "Abyss Actor" cards on your field back to your hand in order to return an equal number of cards from your opponent's field back to their hand. If this card is destroyed, you can add two "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monsters from your Deck and/or Extra Deck to your hand.

 **Forbidden Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon a "Sealed" Fusion Monster by sending "Sealed" or "Exodia" Monsters from your hand and/or Deck to your Graveyard. If the Monster Fusion Summoned by the effect of this card leaves the field, you can banish this card from your Graveyard along with that Monster to return its Fusion Material Monsters from your Graveyard to your hand.

 **Assembling Cloud**

Normal Spell Card

Pay 1000 Life Points; during this turn, you can conduct two Normal Summons of "Cloudian" Monsters in addition to your regular Normal Summon/Set.

 **Drifting Cloud**

Normal Spell Card

Give control of one of your "Cloudian" Monsters to your opponent and draw cards for every two Levels that Monster has. You cannot target that Monster for attacks on the turn you activated this card.

 **Talaria Sandals**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card only to a "The Tripping Mercury" you control. When the equipped Monster executes an attack successfully or destroys an opponent's attacking Monster, you can declare one card name and whether that card is in your opponent's hand, Deck, Graveyard or banish zone. If your guess is correct, you can add that card to your hand. If not, take 1000 points of damage.

 **Vaporizing Cloud**

Normal Spell Card

Target a Level 5 or higher "Cloudian" Monster on the field; destroy it and draw two cards from your Deck.

 **Seal of Protection**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card only to a "Sealed" or "Exodia" Monster you control. All damage you receive from battles involving it is halved. If the equipped Monster is destroyed, end the Battle Phase and draw one card from your Deck.

 **Tripper Blade**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Activate this card only during your Battle Phase by targeting a "The Tripping Mercury" that has already declared an attack; increase its ATK by 1000 and have it declare an additional attack on this turn's Battle Phase.

 **Pentagram of Unsealing**

Normal Spell Card

Activate this card only if you have at least one of the five pieces of "Exodia" in your hand. Both you and your opponent reveal your hands, and if both of you have all five pieces of "Exodia", you can use its effect to automatically win the Duel.

 **Volcanic Ore Excavation**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a "Volcanic" Monster while your Life Points are higher than your opponent's, draw one card for every 500 points of difference between you and your opponent.

 **Mars Beacon Fire**

Normal Spell Card

If you control "The Blazing Mars", Special Summon "Planet Server Phobos" and "Planet Server Deimos" from your Deck by ignoring their summoning conditions and the restrictions of Mars's effect.

 **Volcanic Gatling**

Normal Spell Card

If you have only "Volcanic" Monsters in your Graveyard, you can destroy a Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls and inflict 400 points of damage to them.

 **Calamity Contract**

Normal Spell Card

Send five cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard; draw two cards from your Deck.

 **Photon Ray Blade**

Equip Spell Card

Equip it only to a "The Blazing Mars" you control. The equipped Monster gains 1400 ATK. When the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, you can target and destroy another Monster on their field (if any).

 **Volcanic Penalty**

Continuous Spell Card

Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent whenever they target a Pyro-type Monster you control for an attack.

 **Abyss Costume – Mage's Robe**

Equip Spell Card

Equip only to an "Abyss Actor" Monster you control. As long as it's equipped with this card, it's unaffected by your opponent's card effects.

 **Gaia's Embrace**

Equip Spell Card

Equip only to a "The Despair Uranus" you control. Once per turn, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, you can negate that card's activation and destroy it. All damage you receive from battles involving the attacking Monster is halved. If the equipped Monster is destroyed, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to Special Summon it.

 **Abyss Costume – Demon's Armor**

Equip Spell Card

Equip only to an "Abyss Actor" Monster you control. Your opponent cannot target other "Abyss Actor" Monsters you control for attacks. Once during either player's turn, when the equipped Monsters battles an opponent's Monster, increase your Monster's ATK by an amount equal to the opponent's Monster's ATK until the End Phase. If this card is sent to the Graveyard during the Battle Phase, you can pay half your Life Points to end the Battle Phase.

 **Uranus's Lament**

Continuous Spell Card

Activate this card only if you control a face-up "The Despair Uranus". Once per turn, you can select one Monster on your field and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its Level x 100, and then a "The Despair Uranus" you control gains ATK equal to the damage you inflicted. Once during either player's turn, when an opponent's Monster attempts to activate its effect, you can negate its activation.

 **Scattering Cloud**

Normal Trap Card

Tribute a "Cloudian" Monster you control; for the rest of this turn, "Cloudian" Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects and you receive no damage from battles involving them.

 **Armor of the Sealed God**

Normal Trap Card

You can target an attack position "Exodia" or "Sealed" Monster you control; switch it to defense position and make it unable to be destroyed by battle or card effects until the end of this turn.

 **Cloudian Backup**

Normal Trap Card

When a Monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can banish a "Cloudian" Monster from your Graveyard to increase that Monster's ATK by 800.

 **Sealing Swords of Binding Light**

Continuous Trap Card

During the Battle Phase, you can negate a number of attacks equal to the number of "Sealed" or "Exodia" Monsters with different names in your hand. If you have no such cards in your hand, destroy this card and take damage equal to the number of times you used this card's effect x 300.

 **Final Defense Measures**

Normal Trap Card

When your opponent's Monster declares an attack, you can tribute one Monster you control to negate that attack and draw one card from your Deck.

 **Volcanic Retribution**

Normal Trap Card

When a "Volcanic" Monster you control is destroyed as a result of battle, you receive no damage from that battle while your opponent receives 500 points of damage.

 **Volcanic Overcharge**

Normal Trap Card

Double the attack of all "Volcanic" Monsters you control until the End Phase. If you control a face-up "Volcanic Devil", you can banish this card from your Graveyard in order to banish two random Monsters from your opponent's field.

 **Ariel's Providence**

Continuous Trap Card

If you control a face-up "The Despair Uranus", all Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.

 **And that concludes Chapter 32. The battle against the Talons and their Planet Series continues, with Amon, Gongenzaka and Sawatari being in the spotlight this time, and with the latter two showing their evolved power here. I mentioned in the past that Sawatari's character annoyed me greatly, but after the passage of so much time since Arc-V's end, my pity for him and his character surpassed my annoyance at him. That's why I decided to make him a little more useful and a bit more aware of himself and his limitations in this chapter. Because frankly, I think he'd have to be completely retarded to not have realized where he stands in regards to his peers when it comes to Dueling at this point.**

 **I also took the opportunity to expand a bit on the Fusion Dimension's war-torn past here, as well as give what I hope is a more believable excuse as to why everyone in the Fusion Dimension follows the Professor with such dedication, something which the anime didn't bother to explain. I mean, seriously, a random guy comes out of nowhere, announces he's got a plan to create a utopia and everyone follows him just like that? That's a bit difficult to accept, which is why I came up with my own reason for Akaba Leo ruling over Academia and everyone practically worshipping him. Of course, there are some additional details regarding that, but I'll leave them for a future chapter.**

 **Finally, regarding the Duels here, I changed Fudomyo-O and Curtain Raiser's effect a bit for convenience's sake.**

 **That's all for now. The final battle for the Xyz Dimension will continue in the next chapter, where it will be Edo, Kaito and Byron's turn to shine. Until then, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Greetings, community. Dvdryms here with Chapter 33. So, without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 33 – Duel of the Elites**

"This could be troublesome…"

Amnael murmured so while examining the readings from his portable tablet. The masked individual was currently inside a spacious office situated near the top of Heartland Tower, which was surrounded by glass windows that enabled one to see the entirety of the city. However, Amnael's eyes were glued to the tablet's screen, paying no heed to anything else.

"What's the matter? Even with that mask of yours on, I can still tell you're agitated. Has some unforeseen complication occurred?"

The one who had addressed Amnael was Barrett, who was currently standing near one of the windows and observing the fierce battle unfolding around the tower between the Obelisk Force and the united front consisting of the Academia defectors and the Resistance.

"You could say that." Amnael said. "One of the encoding generators was destroyed. Furthermore, the life readings of five out of the ten Talons have disappeared. I think it's safe to assume that they have been defeated by the Duelists that infiltrated Heartland Tower. While I expected some of my subordinates to fall, I didn't think their numbers would decrease so quickly."

"That's only to be expected." Barrett stated. "Our current opponents, whether they are former members of Academia, members of the Resistance or members of the Lancers, are battle-hardened warriors who have proven themselves to be quite formidable time and time again over the course of this war. Even the cursed Planet Series with all their power aren't a challenge that's beyond them. And with a little less than two hours remaining until the device goes off, there's a considerable chance they will able to stop our plan."

"That cannot be allowed." Amnael declared with an icy tone. "No matter what sort of sacrifice we have to make, our opponents must meet their end today. If they are allowed to survive, they will certainly become a major impediment to the Professor's noble goal. As such, perhaps it's time we entered the fray as well."

"It's too soon for that." Barrett countered. "Let them wear themselves down even further by chasing and defeating the remaining Talons if they can. Even if they do succeed in defeating everyone and destroying the last encoding generator, they will not find it easy to disarm the device as you are well aware. And while they rack their brains trying to find a solution to their predicament, we'll crush them one by one."

"…I suppose you have a point." Amnael sighed. "Still, even though I know that the Talons are one step away from death due to their curse, I cannot help but wish to preserve their lives and prevent their sacrifice… And here I thought I had left such soft-hearted emotions befitting of a human behind long ago…"

"Your concern is understandable, especially considering your own condition." Barrett said. "I suppose you cannot help but feel kinship with them both as their leader and as a fellow cursed individual. Trust me, the idea of sacrificing our comrades is abhorrent to me as well. However, we cannot lose sight of our goal, as painful as the price is. I'm sure they wouldn't want our pity since they plunged into this war of their own volition while knowing the risks. Everyone, including us, is dedicated to creating the Eden the Professor envisions, a world free of pain and conflict."

"Yes, the ideal we seek is almost within our grasp…" Amnael murmured as he made a fist at the sky and then turned to Barrett, tossing him a circular device. "Judging from the movement of troops below us, I doubt our opponents will be able to break through the Obelisk Force's formation before everything is settled one way or another. As such, we only have to worry about the Duelists currently within the building. When the time comes for us to make our move, use that to ensure that the fights will be one-on-one."

"Understood." Barrett nodded. "What about you, Amnael? Will you use 'those' cards against our opponents?"

"Of course." Amnael responded. "Against ferocious Duelists such as these, I cannot afford to hold back even if that ends up destroying my body completely. Besides, it would be terribly disrespectful to my subordinates if I didn't join this fight while being prepared to sacrifice my life like them."

Upon saying so, Amnael took out a Deck from within his cloak and inserted it into his Duel Disk.

"Now then, let us offer the souls of these brave Duelists as tributes to the ravenous phantasms…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in another area of Heartland Tower…_

"No sign of them here either. I thought they might have chosen an inconspicuous area such as this to hide one of their devices, but it seems I was mistaken. Damned Academia, you never make things easy for me…"

Kaito muttered while checking the building's engine room for any signs of the bomb, only to find nothing. This was the fourth place he had investigated so far and he was starting to get anxious. Since communications were still jammed, the only brief message he had received was from one of the former Academia agents, Hibiki Koyo, warning them about some Planet Series cards their opponents were using. As such, he had no idea whether any progress had been made towards stopping the device from obliterating Heartland, hence his growing concern. Since they were racing against the clock, speed and efficiency were of the utmost importance.

"No use dillydallying here any further. I have to hurry up and move to the next area."

Kaito turned on his heels and sprinted towards the exit. However, at that moment, he registered a whistling sound coming from behind him. Instincts developed from months of surviving in the hellish landscape of Heartland by evading ambushes and surprise attacks took over as he swiftly activated his Duel Disk and made a sharp turn, clashing its blade against at a dagger that was aiming for his throat. Knocking the hand holding the dagger away, Kaito threw a kick at his assailant's body, which however was blocked as the black-clothed assassin shielded himself with his forearm and used the momentum of the blow to do a somersault, landing a few meters away from Kaito.

"Trying to stab me in the back and be done with it, huh?" Kaito directed a look of contempt at the would-be assassin. "Even if you are supposed to be assassins, you are Duelists first and foremost, so this behavior shames you. But I guess expecting a fair fight from the Professor's attack dogs is a bit of a tall order. Resorting to such detestable tactics is apparently all you're good for."

"Don't act so high and mighty with me, Tenjo Kaito." Talon snorted. "You of all people have no right to judge our methods when you take into account the numerous comrades of ours you've carded ever since our invasion began and the ruthless tactics you've employed against us. Furthermore, in war, all that matters is claiming victory. The means are of secondary importance. If you wished for an honorable face-to-face Duel from the start, you should have dealt with some of my comrades who have this strange sense of honor and competitiveness. Even so, your words back there seemed to insinuate that I'm a low-caliber Duelist only good for sneak attacks. As such, allow me to correct your misconception by taking you down in a Duel, Tenjo Kaito. Eliminating you, a persistent thorn on Academia's side, is long overdue."

"The only getting eliminated here is you, Talon." Kaito declared with a smoldering expression on his face. "You people made the worst and last mistake of your lives by threatening to destroy my homeland. Now, prepare to repent for your sins!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted as they activated their Duel Disks.

Kaito – LP: 4000

Talon – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Kaito announced. "I summon Cipher Rotor (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 500/LV: 4)."

A Monster with an hourglass-shaped body and two gears with energy lines on them rotating around its body appeared on Kaito's field.

"Cipher Rotor's effect activates." Kaito declared. "When this card is summoned successfully, I can check the top card of my Deck, and if it's a Level 4 or lower "Cipher" Monster, I can Special Summon it. Any other card is sent to the Graveyard. Draw!"

Kaito drew the top card of his Deck, checked it and revealed it to Talon.

"The card I drew is the Level 4 Cipher Mirror Knight (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 4)." Kaito said. "As such, I can Special Summon it!"

A Monster with a glowing body, which was clad in armor and held a small sword, appeared on Kaito's field.

"There are two Level 4 Monsters on the field…" Talon muttered. "Of course, what follows next is…"

"That's right!" Kaito exclaimed. "I Overlay the Level 4 Cipher Rotor and Cipher Mirror Knight!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Kaito chanted.

"Pursuer of the ever-distant light! Become a swift enforcer to purge those who upset order from this world! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Cipher Dual Raider (Light/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 900/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

A humanoid Monster clad in futuristic black armor, which had several white energy lines running through it and held two energy disks on its hands, appeared on Kaito's field.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn with this." Kaito said. "Now then, let's see how strong you fabled Talons truly are."

"As you wish, I'll give you a good taste of our power." Talon stated. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Tax Exemption. Through its effect, I don't have to pay any Life Points in order to activate card effects that require me to pay a cost in Life Points for this turn. Then, I activate the Spell Card Star Blast, whose effect allows me to pay any number of Life Points in multiples of 500 and reduce the Level of one Monster in my hand by one for every 500 Life Points I paid until the End Phase. Of course, through Tax Exemption's effect, I don't have to pay any Life Points, which means I can make a Level 8 Monster in my hand into a Level 4 one without reducing my Life Points and summon it without releasing any Monsters. Descend now, sixth of the Planet Series, The Big Saturn (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200/LV: 8→4)!"

A mechanical Monster with a spherical body, two massive fists hovering near it, boosters instead of legs and a large glowing ring surrounding it appeared on Talon's body.

"So you brought out your ace Monster already, huh?" Kaito commented. "Good. The sooner I can get rid of it, the closer I'll be to bringing an end to this Duel."

"A bold declaration, but I wonder if you can actually pull that off." Talon said. "The Planet Series Monsters cannot be underestimated as I'm about to teach you right now. I activate The Big Saturn's effect! By sending a card from my hand to the Graveyard and paying 1000 Life Points, I can increase its attack by 1000 until the End Phase! Of course, due to Tax Exemption's effect, I don't need to pay any Life Points so I'll just discard one card!"

Following Talon's words, Saturn's body started changing as its chest opened up and the boosters on its legs and back made a 90-degrees-turn, assuming the shape of cannons and missile launchers respectively that aimed at Dual Raider.

(Saturn ATK: 2800→3800)

"Battle!" Talon exclaimed. "The Big Saturn, destroy Cipher Dual Raider! End of Cosmos!"

"I activate Cipher Dual Raider's effect!" Kaito declared. "Once during either player's turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit from it and reveal one "Cipher" Monster in my hand! Then, that Monster's attack is added to my Dual Raider's attack until the End Phase! I choose to reveal the 1600 attack Cipher Twin Raptor, meaning that my Monster's attack will surpass yours (Dual Raider ATK: 2600→4200)! Counterattack, Cipher Dual Raider! Light Cycle Mayhem!"

"You're too naïve, Tenjo Kaito!" Talon shouted. "Since The Big Saturn is about to be destroyed, I activate the effect of Planet Server Mimas (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2400/LV: 6) I just discarded! Through its effect, it becomes an Equip Card to my Monster!"

A crimson mechanical Monster emerged from a portal that appeared on the ground on Talon's field, and then proceeded to split into several parts which attached themselves on Saturn's body.

"Through the equipped Mimas's effect, The Big Saturn cannot be destroyed by battle and its attack increases by 1000 every time it attacks or is attacked until the End Phase (Saturn ATK: 3800→4800)! As such, I'm afraid your Monster is the one getting destroyed after all!"

A volley of missiles and energy beams were unleashed from Saturn's body, obliterating Cipher Dual Raider and sending Kaito tumbling backwards.

Kaito – LP: 4000→3400

"This shockwave…isn't normal…even by Real Solid Vision standards…" Kaito muttered as he clenched his abdomen, where a sizeable bruise had probably started forming. "Even so, I won't be deterred by this much. Cipher Dual Raider's effect activates! When this card is destroyed, I can Special Summon its Xyz Materials from my Graveyard with their Levels doubled and their effects negated! Revive, Cipher Rotor and Cipher Mirror Knight!"

Kaito's two Cipher Monsters returned to the field.

(Cipher Rotor, Cipher Mirror Knight LV: 4→8)

"Hoh, so you have two Level 8 Monsters now?" Talon remarked. "That's quite the interesting move for sure. However, no matter what you plan to Xyz Summon, you won't be able to take down The Big Saturn. I place two cards face-down and end my turn, with Saturn's attack and Level returning to normal (Saturn ATK: 4800→2800, LV: 4→8)."

"My turn!" Kaito announced. "Draw! Since you brought out your trump card, it's only proper that I respond in the same manner, Talon. I Overlay my now Level 8 Cipher Rotor and Cipher Mirror Knight!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal that appeared on the field, Kaito chanted.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness! Embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend now, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 8/OU: 2)!"

Kaito's ace Monster appeared on the field, letting out a furious howl in the process.

"So you brought it out at last." Talon remarked at the sight of the dragon. "Destroying the detestable Monster that took down so many Academia members will certainly bring me great amounts of satisfaction."

"Now who's the one making bold declarations?" Kaito said. "My soul will not be taken down so easily by the likes of you. Next, I summon Cipher Twin Raptor (ATK: 1600/DEF: 800/LV: 4)!"

The Monster resembling an armored raptor with two wings of light emerging from its back appeared on Kaito's field.

"Due to its effect, Cipher Twin Raptor can be treated as two Materials for the Xyz Summon of a "Cipher" Monster." Kaito stated. "I Overlay my Level 4 Cipher Twin Raptor!"

As Cipher Twin Raptor turned into a stream of energy which was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Kaito chanted.

"Holder of the ancient secrets! Walk the path illuminated by the unyielding light and open the door of truth hidden at its end! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Cipher Code Keeper (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1600/R: 4/OU: 1)!"

The Monster which was clad in a robe woven out of light, had two wings extending from its back and held an ornate staff with streams of energy appeared on Kaito's field.

"As I thought, you Xyz Summoned again." Talon chuckled. "And that will lead to your demise! I activate my Trap Card, Overlay Drain Gate! This card can be activated when my opponent has Xyz Summoned, with its effect enabling me to detach all Overlay Units from every Xyz Monster my opponent controls!"

"What!?" Kaito cried out in surprise. "All of their Overlay Units, you say!?"

True enough, a black hole appeared above Talon's head, absorbing the Overlay Units from Cipher Dragon and Cipher Code Keeper within it.

"Without their souls, the Overlay Units, almost all of the Xyz Monsters' potential is extinguished." Talon let out a small laugh. "Did you really think we wouldn't have prepared countermeasures against you people while fighting for so long against the Resistance? Now your ace Monster is pretty much useless. Furthermore, due to the second effect of Overlay Drain Gate, I can Special Summon a Monster from my Deck whose Level is equal to or less than double the number of Overlay Units detached from your Xyz Monsters by ignoring its summoning conditions. Show yourself, Planet Server Rhea (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2200/LV: 5) in defense mode!"

A mechanical Monster resembling a female figure clad in pristine white armor appeared on Talon's field.

"It's true that my Monsters have lost much of their strength, but they are far from useless." Kaito declared. "Battle! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, attack The Big Saturn!"

"Fool." Talon snorted. "Did you already forget about the equipped Mimas's effect? When The Big Saturn battles, its attack increases by 1000 (Saturn ATK: 2800→3800). Therefore, it's your dragon that will get destroyed now!"

"Is that what you think?" Kaito smirked. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Reversal Attack from my hand! Through its effect, I can target one Monster you control and one Monster I control and switch their attack until the Battle Phase's end! I choose to switch the attack of Cipher Dragon and The Big Saturn, meaning my Monster is once again stronger (Cipher Dragon ATK: 3000→3800, Saturn ATK: 3800→3000)!"

"Then, I activate my Trap Card, Anger Hammer!" Talon shouted. "If I control The Big Saturn, I can destroy a card on your field! I choose to destroy your Cipher Dragon!"

"Useless!" Kaito exclaimed. "Due to the effect of Cipher Code Keeper, all "Cipher" Xyz Monsters apart from itself are unaffected by my opponent's card effect during the Battle Phase! As such, the attack resumes normally! Go, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Cipher Stream of Eradication!"

"Tch." Talon clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Even so, The Big Saturn won't be destroyed due to the effect of the equipped Mimas."

"However, you'll still take the damage!" Kaito pointed out. "Take this!"

A stream of energy struck The Big Saturn, generating a powerful shockwave that sent Talon skidding backwards.

Talon – LP: 4000→3200

"And I'm far from finished." Kaito stated. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Light Speed Ambush. Through its effect, I can target an Xyz Monster I control and reduce its attack by an amount equal to its Rank multiplied by 400 until the Battle Phase's end. In exchange, that Monster can attack you directly. I choose to target the Rank 4 Cipher Code Keeper for that effect (Code Keeper ATK: 2500→900). Go, Cipher Code Keeper! Attack Talon directly! Arc Flash Hazard!"

Talon's body was struck by a beam of light that moved too fast for the eye to see, causing him to grunt in pain.

Talon – LP: 3200→2300

"With the Battle Phase's end, our Monsters' attack return to their previous state (Cipher Dragon ATK: 3800→3000, Code Keeper ATK: 900→2500, Saturn ATK: 3000→3800)." Kaito said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn, with your Saturn's effect returning its attack to its normal value (Saturn ATK: 3800→2800)."

"Then, it's my turn!" Talon announced. "Draw! Now then, I believe it's time from me to get truly serious here. Since I control The Big Saturn, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come, Planet Server Enceladus (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2500/LV: 7)!"

A mechanical Monster clad in dark brown armor and holding a giant spear in its hands appeared on Talon's field.

"I activate Enceladus's effect." Talon declared. "Once per turn, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the number of Monsters they control multiplied by 300. Since you control two Monsters, you'll receive 600 points of damage! Seismic Impact!"

Enceladus slammed its spear on the ground, generating shockwaves that forced Kaito on his knees due to their intensity.

Kaito – LP: 3400→2800

"Next, I activate The Big Saturn's effect once again." Talon stated. "However, due to Planet Server Rhea's effect, I don't need to pay any cost to activate it as long as it's face-up on the field. In exchange, I can only use The Big Saturn's effect once per turn (Saturn ATK: 2800→3800)."

"I see." Kaito narrowed his eyes. "While Saturn acts as your main offensive Monster, the Planet Servers act as support, enhancing its abilities. It's a simple, yet effective strategy. However, I have no intention of losing to it."

"Your intentions are irrelevant here." Talon declared. "All that matters is that you will be destroyed by my hand! Battle! The Big Saturn, attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! And at this moment, the effect of the equipped Mimas activates, increasing its attack once more by 1000 (Saturn ATK: 3800→4800)! Go, Saturn! End of Cosmos!"

"I activate my two face-down cards!" Kaito exclaimed. "The first one is the Trap Card Cipher Scrambling! Through its effect, I can target one "Cipher" Monster I control and have the names of all Monsters on the field become the same as that Monster's until the End Phase! I choose Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! My second card is the Continuous Trap Card Double Censorship! Due to its effect, when there are two or more Monsters on the field with the same name and one of them declares an attack, I can negate that attack once per turn! Since The Big Saturn's name is treated as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon for this turn, I will negate its attack!"

"Such petty tricks…" Talon grumbled. "No matter how much you struggle, you're merely delaying the inevitable. I place one card face-down and end my turn. Moreover, due to Enceladus's second effect, The Big Saturn will retain the increases in its attack beyond the End Phase."

"That means it will only grow more powerful with each passing turn." Kaito commented. "How troublesome, especially since it cannot be destroyed by battle. In that case, I'll destroy it through card effects! My turn! Draw! Using Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon as Material, I reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

As Cipher Dragon turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Kaito chanted.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness! Transform yourself into a vengeful blade of unmatched radiance and tear through our assembled enemies! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend now, Rank 9! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2800/R: 9/OU: 1)!"

The evolved form of Cipher Dragon, which had additional armor on its body, more ornate wings and two blades extending from its forearms, appeared on Kaito's field.

"You performed a Rank-Up without using a Spell Card?" Talon tilted his head to the side slightly. "As expected of you, Tenjo Kaito, you have some fascinating weapons in your arsenal. It's no wonder you've been giving Academia so much trouble all this time. But do you really think that evolved dragon of yours stands a chance against my Planet Series Monster?"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough, won't we?" Kaito stated. "First, I activate the Spell Card Xyz Treasure, which allows me to draw a card from my Deck for every Xyz Monster on the field, in this case two. And now, I activate Cipher Blade Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit from it and destroy a Monster on your side of the field! My choice is The Big Saturn! Do it, Cipher Blade Dragon! Cipher Scrapper!"

Cipher Blade Dragon unleashed two crescent-shaped waves of energy from the blades on its forearms, which headed towards The Big Saturn.

"As I said before, you are naïve!" Talon shouted. "I activate my face-down card, the Continuous Trap Card Chronos Ruler! Through its effect, The Big Saturn is unaffected by Monster effects, meaning your Cipher Blade Dragon's effect won't apply!"

"Kuh, to think you had something like that prepared…" Kaito grimaced as the glowing blade-shaped waves bounced off Saturn's body harmlessly. "Then there's no choice. I have to go with Plan B. First, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Cipher Interfere. Then, I activate the effect of Cipher Scrambling in my Graveyard, banishing it in order to change the name of a Monster on the field into that of a "Cipher" Monster I control as long as it remains face-up on the field. I target Cipher Code Keeper and change its name into that of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon."

"And what will that accomplish exactly?" Talon asked. "Your Monsters still cannot stand up to The Big Saturn. Unless…that Continuous Spell Card…"

"It looks like you've guessed it more or less, so I won't keep you in suspense any longer." Kaito declared. "Battle! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon, attack The Big Saturn! And at this moment, the effect of the Continuous Spell Card Cipher Interfere activates! Since I control two Monsters with the same name and one of them is battling, I can double its attack during damage calculation (Cipher Blade Dragon ATK: 3200→6400)! Go, Cipher Blade Dragon! Cipher Stream of Ruin!"

"Due to Mimas's effect, The Big Saturn gains 1000 attack (Saturn ATK: 4800→5800) and cannot be destroyed by battle." Talon stated. "As such, the only thing you'll manage is inflict a bit of damage on me."

Following Talon's words, a beam of energy erupted from Cipher Blade Dragon's mouth, striking The Big Saturn but failing to damage its body in any manner. However, some stray bolts struck Talon's body, causing him to hiss in pain.

Talon – LP: 2300→1700

"With the battle's end, my dragon's attack returns to normal (Cipher Blade Dragon ATK: 6400→3200)." Kaito said. "I switch Cipher Code Keeper to defense mode, place a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Talon announced. "Draw! I activate The Big Saturn's effect, increasing its attack once more (The Big Saturn ATK: 5800→6800). Then, I activate Planet Server Enceladus's effect, inflicting 600 points of damage to you since you control two Monsters. Seismic Impact!"

Enceladus slammed its spear on the ground once more, generating a powerful shockwave that caused Kaito to grit his teeth due the pain it caused throughout his body.

Kaito – LP: 2800→2200

"Next, I activate the effect of Anger Hammer in my Graveyard, banishing it in order to destroy a Monster on your field." Talon declared. "I choose to destroy Cipher Code Keeper."

One of Saturn's giant metal fists shot forward, destroying Code Keeper.

"Now you can't use the effect of Cipher Interfere to double your dragon's attack." Talon stated. "As such, it's time to draw the curtain on this Duel! Battle! The Big Saturn, destroy Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon! At this moment, the equipped Mimas's effect increases my Monster's attack once again (The Big Saturn ATK: 6800→7800)! Wipe out his remaining Life Points, Saturn! End of Cosmos!"

"I won't allow that!" Kaito exclaimed. "I activate my Trap Card, Two-Fold Barrier! Thanks to its effect, I can pay half my Life Points in order to reduce all battle damage I receive during this turn's Battle Phase to 0!"

Kaito – LP: 2200→1100

Following Kaito's words, The Big Saturn unleashed a barrage of attacks, destroying Cipher Blade Dragon and causing great damage to the engine room, with numerous cracks starting to appear all over the area.

"Since it was destroyed, Cipher Blade Dragon's final effect activates." Kaito stated. "Through I can target a Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon in my Graveyard and Special Summon it. Revive, my servant, in defense mode!"

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon returned to the field from a portal that appeared on the ground.

"While I commend you for bringing your dragon back, I can only express my condolences at the fact that you'll be saying farewell to it soon enough." Talon let out a sinister chuckle. "Due to Chronos Ruler's second effect, The Big Saturn can make a second attack during each Battle Phase! And with Mimas's effect, its attack will increase once more (Saturn ATK: 7800→8800)! Unleash your fury upon our enemy, The Big Saturn! End of Cosmos!"

"I banish Two-Fold Barrier from my Graveyard in order to activate its second effect!" Kaito yelled. "If a Monster on my field would be destroyed as a result of battle, I can prevent its destruction! As such, Cipher Dragon is safe!"

The Big Saturn unleashed another barrage of blasts, which however were blocked by a semi-transparent barrier that appeared around Cipher Dragon.

"Nicely dodged, but it won't change anything in the end." Talon said. "The Big Saturn is already far more powerful than any puny Monster you can bring out. Moreover, it looks to me like you've lost your edge, Tenjo Kaito. You seem far more mellow compared to the person our reports indicated you to be, the one who used to be driven by hatred. Without your anger empowering you, you're merely trash that will be swept aside by me and Saturn. I place a card face-down and end my turn. Now then, at least try to make your defeat an entertaining spectacle for me."

"Hatred, huh…?" Kaito muttered. "It's true that, while my grudge against you people won't disappear so easily, my reckless anger has been quelled by the words and actions of my comrades. However, your assumption that this has made me weaker is wrong. Right now, I'm stronger than I have ever been before, and I'll prove that by defeating you! My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Awakening! Through its effect, I can target a "Cipher" Xyz Monster I control and use it as Material to Xyz Summon a "Cipher" Monster which is one Rank higher than it! I use Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon to reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

As Cipher Dragon turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by a glowing portal surrounded by lightning, Kaito chanted.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness! Release the forever unchanging light and become the beacon that illuminates the future! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend now, Rank 9! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (Light/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 4500/DEF: 3000/R: 9/OU: 1)!"

A dragon somewhat resembling Cipher Dragon, which had two additional heads attached to its shoulders and larger wings than its predecessor, appeared on Kaito's field.

"Due to the effect of Cipher Awakening, my dragon gains an additional 300 attack for every "Cipher" Monster currently in my Graveyard." Kaito stated. "Since there are six such Monsters, its attack increases by 1800 (Neo Galaxy-Eyes ATK: 4500→6300)."

"That looks like an impressive Monster, but I'm not so nice as to give you a chance to use it!" Talon shouted. "I activate my Trap Card, Core Implosion! Through its effect, if I control The Big Saturn, I can activate its second effect by ignoring the conditions for its activation, which require for it to be destroyed by an opponent's card effect! Thanks to it, I can inflict damage to both of us equal to its original attack! However, due to Chronos Ruler's final effect, all effect damage I receive is reduced to 0, meaning you'll be the one who will receive 2800 points of damage and lose! Take this! Double Impact!"

The Big Saturn unleashed a large beam from his hands that struck Kaito, generating a massive explosion.

"So this is it, huh…?" Talon sighed. "What a complete waste of my time. And just after you made that passionate declaration, you went ahead and died without—"

"Who said anything about dying? Aren't you a bit hasty here, assassin?"

A familiar voice was suddenly heard from within the smokescreen, much to Talon's astonishment. Once the smoke cleared, Kaito's form was revealed, with him having not received any damage whatsoever.

"You…" Talon sounded shocked. "Impossible… You should have been defeated by my card's effect!"

"Unfortunately for you, I'm a fellow who's quite difficult to get rid of, something your numerous comrades that I've defeated can attest to." Kaito stated. "Since I was about to take damage from a card effect, I activated the effect of Cipher Dual Raider in my Graveyard, banishing it and Cipher Code Keeper in order to reduce the damage to 0."

"Curse you…" Talon growled. "However, that still changes nothing! The Big Saturn is far stronger than your dragon and Monster effects do not affect it thanks to Chronos Ruler's effect! In short, you are still at an overwhelming disadvantage, seeing as you don't have any other cards in your hand!

"I already have everything I need on my field in order to take you down, Talon." Kaito countered with an even expression. "While it's true that The Big Saturn is unaffected by Monster effects, the same doesn't hold true for your other Monsters. I activate Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's effect! By detaching all Overlay Units from this card, I can take control of as many Monsters you control as possible, have their names and attack become the same as this card's and negate their effects! In exchange, those Monsters cannot attack on this turn's Battle Phase! As such, I will take your Rhea and Enceladus! Do it, Neo Galaxy-Eyes! Cipher Super Projection!"

A stream of light erupted from Neo Galaxy-Eyes' wings, enveloping Rhea and Enceladus. Immediately afterwards, the two Monsters moved to Kaito's field and transformed into glowing copies of Neo Galaxy-Eyes.

"Not only you took control of them, but also changed their names into that of your dragon's…" Talon spoke with a trembling voice. "But then that means…"

"That's right." Kaito declared. "Since there are three Monsters with the same name on my field, I can now use the effect of Cipher Interfere once again. Now then, are you ready to repent, Talon? Because this Duel is over! Battle! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, destroy The Big Saturn! And even though your Mimas's effect will increase your Monster's attack (Saturn ATK: 8800→9800), the effect of Cipher Interfere will now activate, doubling my dragon's attack during damage calculation (Neo Galaxy-Eyes ATK: 6300→12600)! Finish him off, Neo Galaxy-Eyes! Cipher Stream of Horror!"

Three beams of energy erupted from Neo Galaxy-Eyes' three heads, which converged into a single massive beam that tore through Saturn's body and destroyed the Monster, generating a massive explosion that engulfed the Talon's body.

Talon – LP: 1700→0

Kaito: WIN

"It's over…" Kaito let out a sigh of exhaustion. "He certainly was a troublesome opponent, and that Planet Series card of his was something else as well…"

Kaito warily approached the Talon's fallen body, retrieving The Big Saturn card, which had fallen next to him. Upon removing his mask, a look of revulsion appeared on his face at the sight of the blackened flesh underneath it.

"You damned fool…" Kaito cursed as he checked the man's pulse, confirming that he was dead. "Why do all of you Academia members have to take everything to the extreme? There's always another way, a better way of doing things than this…"

At that moment, Kaito was distracted by the rumbling sound that echoed throughout the room. Taking a look around, he noticed that the cracks on the walls were becoming wider and more numerous by the second.

"This place won't last long." Kaito remarked. "I guess my Monster's final attack must have been the finishing touch. As such, I believe it's about time I made myself scarce."

Throwing a last glance at the Talon's body and deciding there wasn't much reason to take it with him since it would only slow him down, Kaito started running towards the exit as rubble started falling around him. To say that he made in the nick of time would be an understatement as the engine room collapsed behind him the second he stepped out of it.

"That…was a bit too close for comfort…" Kaito said while gasped as he wiped his brow. "In any case, I have no time to waste. Better get to another area of the tower and start searching again. Hopefully, one of us will find what we're seeking for before we run out of time…"

And with those words, Kaito started running once again, his footsteps echoing in the empty corridors…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a different area of the tower…_

"Since a while back, this building has been shaking a lot. Everyone must be fighting against the Talons right now. I really hope they are doing alright…"

Edo muttered with a concerned expression on his face as he ran through the building's corridors, hoping to come across the devices their group was aiming for. However, he had no luck so far even though he had been searching for almost an hour. Then again, that was to be expected. There were only ten of them and the building was quite large. And of course, the fact that the Talons were probably impeding his comrades' progress wasn't making things any easier. If there was at least a way to narrow down the likely spots where the bomb was hidden somehow… Suddenly, Edo's eyes opened wide, looking like he had an unexpected realization.

"I'm such an idiot!" Edo cursed. "The Momentum Reactor must surely emit waves of a specific frequency while charging. If I can isolate them, I might be able to limit my search area to specific coordinates."

Turning to his Duel Disk, Edo immediately began inputting the necessary data and making the appropriate calculations that would hopefully prove to be the breakthrough they needed to stop the explosion. After a few agonizing minutes, Edo's patience and persistence were rewarded when his Duel Disk indicated that the frequencies he was seeking originated from the center of Heartland Tower, specifically the mini-mall area.

"Got it!" Edo let out a triumphant smile. "Now, all I have to do is find a way to notify the others and—"

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that."

Edo flinched at the sudden statement that came out of nowhere, certain that the enemy was upon him. Sure enough, upon turning around, he noticed the familiar figure of a Talon standing in the distance, a wave of killing intent oozing from his body.

"It looks like my opponent has shown himself at last." Edo said. "Honestly, you guys have the worst timing. However, know that I will blow you away without mercy if you choose to stand in my way."

"A proud declaration filled with confidence, as befitting of a commander." Talon stated. "No, since you already abandoned this position, referring to you as former commander is more appropriate I think. Even though the Professor placed his faith in you and your abilities, you had the gall to turn your back on him and betray Academia without hesitation. You shamed yourself and all of us with your actions, so I won't be satisfied until I bury you with my own hands."

"I would have shamed myself even further if I had continued to go along with the Professor's plans, especially when they demanded for the lives of my subordinates to be treated as trash." Edo shot back. "We proclaimed that our goal was to bring peace, but the only thing we did was start a war that threw the four dimensions into disarray and stole everyone's smiles. There's no way I'll support such an endeavor any longer!"

"You say such naive things even while being fully aware of the tragedy that befell our world!?" Talon spat out. "How many sacrifices we had to endure, how many people close to us were lost during that period of turmoil, you should know that better than anyone else! Didn't you also lose your father during that time, which was why you supported the Professor!? Only that man's ideals and firm leadership can put an end to this never-ending cycle of destruction and bring forth an era of true peace and prosperity!"

Edo's thoughts wavered a bit at the mention of his father, but he swiftly rallied himself and addressed the Talon.

"Even so, the Professor is only human. And humans make mistakes, are led astray by their emotions and choose the wrong path at times. I can safely say that trying to create a new world by imposing our will on others whose opinions differ from our own will only sow the seeds for more conflict down the line. If that's not wrong, then I don't know what is. The only that awaits everyone at the end of the path the Professor is leading us is disaster."

"The Professor is mistaken, you say?" Talon laughed. "The only reason you say that is because you got cold feet once you realized what sort of sacrifices you have to make to realize his ideal. However, you cannot attain anything if you aren't prepared to give something in exchange, Edo Phoenix. And if you say the individual's will is the issue here, then perhaps everyone would be better off abandoning that individuality and submitting to the Professor's decrees."

"You…do you realize what you're saying?" Edo spoke with a low tone. "For the sake of Academia's ideals, you want humans to cease being humans? What you're describing is the life of a piece of machinery, blindly performing its functions without regard for anything else. You, what sort of world do you think will result from that? And do you have no self-awareness as a human?"

"The world that will result from that will be one without pain or loss." Talon replied. "As for my humanity, I've discarded such a useless thing long ago. Right now, I'm only a tool whose purpose is to enforce the Professor's will and punish his enemies."

"It appears this discussion is meaningless." Edo said as he activated his Duel Disk. "You and I will never acknowledge or understand each other, and since you insist on standing in my way, there's only one path left."

"Indeed." Talon also activated his Duel Disk. "Let the victor decide what justice is, just like it has always been since time immemorial. Now, come at me, former commander. I'll perform your last rites with great pleasure."

"While the idea of being indirectly responsible for your demise is abhorrent, you've left with me no other choice here." Edo said. "Prepare yourself, Talon!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together as one.

Edo – LP: 4000

Talon – LP: 4000

"The first turn is mine." Talon announced. "Since I control no Monsters on my field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come, Gale Sphere (Wind/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!"

A Monster resembling a bird with a spherical body, which was surrounded by a sphere of raging gusts, appeared on Talon's field.

"I release Gale Sphere to Advance Summon." Talon declared. "Come, Troposphere (Wind/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 6)!"

An anthropomorphic, blue-colored bird clad in white and gold armor appeared on Talon's field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Vapor Trail." Talon stated. "Through its effect, I can target a Winged Beast Monster I control and Special Summon two "Sphere" Monsters from my Deck whose combined Levels are equal to or less than that Monster's. Come, Breeze Sphere (Wind/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 700/DEF: 1000/LV: 2) and Air Sphere (Wind/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 300/LV: 2) in defense mode!"

Two Monsters, one resembling a small bird riding a sphere of wind and the other resembling a small bird with a spherical body enclosed within a sphere, appeared on Talon's field.

"Due to Air Sphere's effect, you cannot declare an attack as long as I control other "Sphere" Monsters." Talon said. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Sphere Convergence, which allows me to draw a card from my Deck for every "Sphere" Monster I control, in this case three. I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Edo announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Destiny Draw, whose effect enables me to send a "Destiny HERO" Monster from my hand to the Cemetery to draw two cards. Next, I activate the Spell Card D–Spirit, which allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Destiny HERO" Monster from my hand if I control no "Destiny HERO" Monsters. Come on, Destiny HERO Drillguy (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

The Monster with several small drills protruding from its body and a large one attached to its right hand appeared on Edo's field.

"I activate the effect of Destiny HERO Diabolicguy (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/LV: 6) in my Cemetery." Edo stated. "By banishing that card, I can Special Summon another Destiny HERO Diabolicguy from my Deck!"

A Monster resembling a demonic creature with large wings and two tails protruding from its body appeared on Edo's field.

"Moving on, I summon Destiny HERO Diskguy (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 300/LV: 1)." Edo said as a Monster with several disks attached on its body appeared on his field. "And now, I release all three of my Monsters to bring out one of my strongest heroes. Come on, Destiny HERO Bloo-D (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 600/LV: 8)!"

A Monster with vampiric characteristics clad in dark red armor, which had two bat-like wings extending from its back and the head of a dragon protruding from its right arm, appeared on Edo's field.

"Due to Bloo-D's effect, the effects of all face-up Monsters my opponent controls are negated, meaning Air Sphere's effect no longer applies." Edo declared. "Next, I activate Bloo-D's second effect, which allows me to equip one Monster you control to it as an Equip Card once per turn and have it gain attack equal to half that Monster's attack. I choose to equip Troposphere to my Monster. Gravity Blood!"

Bloo-D extended its wings and generated a current that drew Troposphere towards it, absorbing the Monster's body within its right wing.

(Bloo-D ATK: 1900→3100)

"Battle!" Edo exclaimed. "Destiny HERO Bloo-D, destroy Air Sphere! Bloody Fears!"

A rain of crimson projectiles was generated from Bloo-D's wings, piercing through Air Sphere's body and destroying it.

"I activate my Trap Card, Atmospheric Regeneration." Talon stated. "Since a "Sphere" Monster was destroyed, its effect allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Sphere" Monster from my Graveyard. Revive, Gale Sphere in defense mode."

Gale Sphere returned to Talon's field from a portal that appeared on the ground.

"Even if you brought back one of your Monsters, it's meaningless since their effects are sealed." Edo said. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Talon announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Blessed Sphere, whose effect allows me to discard a Level 4 or lower "Sphere" Monster from my hand and draw a number of cards equal to its Level from my Deck since my opponent controls a Monster with attack higher than the attack of the "Sphere" Monster on my field with the highest attack. I will send the Level 3 Transform Sphere (Wind/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 3) to my Graveyard to draw three cards. And now, I will banish Gale Sphere and Breeze Sphere from my field along with Air Sphere from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon this card! Come, The Atmosphere (Wind/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 800/LV: 8)!"

A Monster resembling a large bird with four wings extending from its back, which had golden armor pieces attached to its body and held a green sphere in its talons, appeared on Talon's field.

"Since I control The Atmosphere, I can Special Summon this card from my hand." Talon continued. "Come, Stratosphere (Wind/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2400/LV: 7)!"

A white-colored bird with grey armor pieces attached on its body, which had four wings extending from its back and held a crimson sphere in its talons, appeared on Talon's field.

"You seem to have brought out some powerful Monsters, but I assume you haven't forgotten about Bloo-D's effect, right?" Edo questioned his opponent. "As long as it remains face-up on the field, the effects of your face-up Monsters will be negated."

"I'm well aware of that fact, which is why I prepared this card for this situation." Talon declared. "I activate the Spell Card Atmospheric Turbulence. Thanks to its effect, all "Sphere" Monsters I control are unaffected by my opponent's card effects for this turn. As such, allow me to pay you back for stealing my Monster during the previous turn by activating The Atmosphere's effect. Through it, I can equip one of your Monsters to my own once per turn and increase my Monster's attack and defense by an amount equal to the equipped Monster's own attack and defense. Of course, I will target Bloo-D for this effect. Atmospheric Suction!"

A powerful whirlwind enveloped Bloo-D, dragging him towards The Atmosphere and sucking its body within the sphere it was holding.

(The Atmosphere ATK: 1000→2900/DEF: 800→1400)

"And I'm far from finished." Talon spoke with a malicious tone. "I activate Stratosphere's effect next, which allows me to equip a Monster from your Graveyard to it and increase its attack by an amount equal to half that Monster's attack. I choose to equip your Drillguy. Callback Vacuum!"

Stratosphere flapped its wings, generating a tornado that dug into the ground and brought out Drillguy, which was then absorbed into Stratosphere's sphere.

(Stratosphere ATK: 2500→3300)

"You stole Monsters from both my field and Graveyard in order to power up your own…" Edo muttered with a serious expression. "That's one powerful combination for sure."

"It looks like this battle is over before I even got serious." Talon remarked. "Such a shame, but I'm not one to dwell on such things. Now, receive your judgement, you traitorous brat! Battle! The Atmosphere, attack Edo Phoenix directly! Tempest Sanctions!"

"Sorry, but I'm not a Duelist who'll go down from just this much!" Edo exclaimed. "I activate my Trap Card, D–Fortune! Since I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can banish a "Destiny HERO" Monster from my Cemetery, in this case Diskguy, and end the Battle Phase!"

"Humph, not bad I suppose." Talon grudgingly admitted. "Since your Trap Card didn't affect my Monsters directly, you were able to bypass Atmospheric Turbulence's protection and save your miserable life. However, don't entertain any thoughts about having a chance to win this Duel. You've merely prolonged the inevitable, that's all. I end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Edo announced. "Draw! Since you saw fit to get a bit more serious, allow me to respond in kind. I activate Card of Demise, a Spell Card which allows me to draw five cards from my Deck at the cost of having to discard my entire hand at five turns. Next, I will banish the second copy of Diabolicguy from the Cemetery to Special Summon the third copy of Diabolicguy from my Deck!"

The demon-like Monster appeared once more on Edo's field.

"Then, I summon Destiny HERO Doomguy (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)." Edo stated as the Monster clad in dark brown armor with a cannon attached to its right hand appeared on the field. "And since I now control two "Destiny HERO" Monsters, I can activate my face-down card, the Trap Card Bonds of D. Through its effect, I can Special Summon two Level 4 or lower "Destiny HERO" Monsters from my Deck whose combined Levels are lower than those of the combined Levels of the two "Destiny HERO" Monsters on my field. Come on, Destiny HERO Dreamguy (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 600/LV: 1) and Destiny HERO Die Hard Guy (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/LV: 3) in defense mode!"

Two Monsters, one dressed in a dark blue and green uniform with a crescent moon on it and the other holding two large shields in its hands, appeared on Edo's field.

"You may have overcome my Bloo-D, but let's see how you'll deal with this fellow, Talon." Edo declared. "I release Diabolicguy, Dreamguy and Doomguy to Special Summon this Monster! Come on, Destiny HERO Dogmaguy (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 3400/DEF: 2400/LV: 8)!"

A Monster clad in a demonic-looking armor, which had two bat-shaped wings extending from its back and a blade extending from its right gauntlet, appeared on Edo's field.

"I activate the Equip Spell Card Rebellion Blade." Edo said as the blade attached to Dogmaguy was elongated and attained a more sinister design. "Thanks to its effect, my Monster can attack a number of times equal to the number of "Destiny HERO" Monsters on the field during each Battle Phase."

"Right now, there are Dogmaguy and Never Die Guy on the field." Talon sounded irritated. "That means it can attack twice during this Battle Phase."

"That's right!" Edo exclaimed. "As such, your Monsters are finished! Battle! Destiny HERO Dogmaguy, attack Stratosphere! Death Chronicle!"

Dogmaguy slashed at Stratosphere with its blade, bisecting and generating a shockwave that caused Talon to grunt in pain.

Talon – LP: 4000→3800

"And here comes the second attack!" Edo shouted. "Go, Dogmaguy! Destroy The Atmosphere! Death Chronicle!"

The previous scene was repeated once more, with the ensuing shockwave sending Talon skidding backwards.

Talon – LP: 3800→3300

"I activate my Trap Card, Atmospheric Path." Talon stated. "Since a "Sphere" Monster on my field was destroyed, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Sphere" Monster from my Deck. Come, Synthesize Sphere (Wind/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

A bird Monster with a spherical body appeared on Talon's field.

"Since it was Special Summoned successfully, Synthesize Sphere's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Sphere" Monster from my Graveyard." Talon continued speaking. "Revive, Transform Sphere in defense mode!"

An anthropomorphic bird holding a sphere of wind in its hands appeared on Talon's field.

"You managed to bring out more Monsters, huh…?" Edo muttered. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Talon announced. "Draw!"

"At this moment, Dogmaguy's effect activates!" Edo shouted. "If it was Special Summoned through its own effect, my opponent's Life Points are halved during their next Standby Phase! Life Absolute!"

Dogmaguy unleashed a crimson stream of energy from its blade, striking Talon squarely on his chest and forcing him on his knees.

Talon – LP: 3300→1650

"You'll pay for this, Edo Phoenix." Talon spoke with a hate-filled tone. "I believe that's enough playing around already. It's time for you to experience true despair. I release my two Monsters to Advance Summon! Descend now, fifth of the Planet Series, The Grand Jupiter (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

An imposing Monster covered in green-colored armor with a large sphere resembling the planet Jupiter attached to its chest appeared on Talon's field.

"The Grand Jupiter…" Edo narrowed his eyes at the sight of the Monster. "You brought out that accursed Monster even while knowing the price you'll have to pay should you lose. Although I shouldn't be surprised since you people treat yourselves as mere tools."

"If this power allows me to defeat you and get rid of yet another obstacle in the Professor's path, I'll gladly use it and pay any price that comes along with it." Talon declared. "Now, let's resume the Duel. Since I control The Grand Jupiter, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come, Planet Server Ganymede (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2800/LV: 8)!"

A Monster clad in violet armor and holding a golden chalice in its right hand appeared on Talon's field.

"I activate The Grand Jupiter's effect." Talon stated. "Once per turn, I can send two cards from my hand to the Graveyard, target one face-up Monster you control and equip it to this card, with The Grand Jupiter's attack increasing by an amount equal to that Monster's attack."

"However, you have no cards in your hand." Edo pointed out. "As such, you cannot activate Jupiter's effect."

"That's where Planet Server Ganymede's effect comes into play." Talon spoke with a malicious tone. "While this card is face-up on the field, I can change the condition for activating Jupiter's effect into drawing two cards from my Deck instead of discarding two cards from my hand. As such, I will draw two cards from my Deck and equip Dogmaguy to The Grand Jupiter!"

Following Talon's words, Dogmaguy was absorbed into the sphere attached to Jupiter's chest.

(Jupiter ATK: 2500→5900)

"So its effect is similar to that of the "Sphere" Monsters you used previously, absorbing my Monsters to power up." Edo remarked. "Moreover, Ganymede's effect allows you to refill your hand every time you activate Jupiter's effect. As expected of the Planet Series and their support cards, it's certainly a troublesome combination."

"And things are about to get even worse for you." Talon chuckled. "I activate the Equip Spell Card Master Bolt, equipping it to Jupiter. Then, since I control Jupiter, I can Special Summon Planet Server Io (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2700/LV: 8) in defense mode!"

A female Monster clad in gold armor with the symbol of a cow featuring on its breastplate appeared on Talon's field.

"Battle!" Talon exclaimed. "The Grand Jupiter, attack Destiny HERO Die Hard Guy! And due to the effect of the equipped Master Bolt, Jupiter can inflict piercing damage! Do it, The Grand Jupiter! Great Red Spot!"

"I activate Dreamguy's effect in my Graveyard!" Edo declared. "When a "Destiny HERO" I control battles, I can Special Summon this card from my Graveyard, prevent that Monster destruction and reduce any battle damage to 0!"

Dreamguy appeared once more on the field, generating a semi-transparent barrier that shielded Die Hard Guy from the lightning-surrounded beam that was launched from Jupiter's chest.

"And that's not all!" Edo continued. "I activate the Trap Card D–Fusion, using my two "Destiny HERO" Monsters on the field as Materials to perform a Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Edo chanted.

"Hero of unyielding tenacity! Hero of the dream world! Now become one, and reign over the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on, Level 8! Destiny HERO Dystopiaguy (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400/LV: 8)!"

The Monster clad in a blue and gold uniform, which wore a mask with a D symbol inscribed on it, appeared on Edo's field.

"Dystopiaguy's effect activates!" Edo stated. "When this card is Fusion Summoned, I can inflict damage to you equal to the attack of one of its Fusion Materials! I choose the 800 attack Never Die Guy! Squeeze Palm!"

A white-colored sphere of energy was launched from Dystopiaguy's palm, striking Talon's chest and causing him to hiss in pain.

Talon – LP: 1650→850

"Allow me to pay you back with interest for that damage." Talon spoke with a low tone. "Due to Planet Server Io's effect, The Grand Jupiter can attack twice per Battle Phase. Go, The Grand Jupiter! Destroy Dystopiaguy! Great Red Spot!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card Demise Urban!" Edo exclaimed. "Due to its effect, when an opponent's Monster declares an attack, I can increase the attack of a "Destiny HERO" Monster I control, in this case Dystopiaguy, by 100 once per turn (Dystopiaguy ATK: 2800→2900)! And since its attack changed, Dystopiaguy's effect activates, allowing me to destroy one card on your field! The one I choose is your Planet Series Monster! Noble Justice!"

"I don't think so!" Talon shouted. "Planet Server Io's second effect prevents Monsters I control from being destroyed by card effects once per turn! As such, the attack resumes normally!"

"Damn, so it didn't work after all…" Edo grimaced. "Due to D–Fusion's effect, Dystopiaguy cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects during the turn it was summoned."

"However, you'll still take the damage." Talon pointed out. "Suffer in agony, you filthy traitor!"

Jupiter's beam struck Dystopiaguy, which wasn't destroyed. However, several stray blasts struck Edo's body, causing him to cry out in pain as he was sent flying backwards.

Edo – LP: 4000→1000

"Since Jupiter inflicted damage to you, the second effect of Master Bolt allows me to draw one card from my Deck." Talon said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn. At this moment, The Grand Jupiter's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon the Monster that was equipped to it on my field. And thanks to Ganymede's second effect, Jupiter will retain the increase in attack. Come to my side, Destiny HERO Dogmaguy."

Dogmaguy emerged from the sphere embedded on Jupiter's body and landed on Talon's field.

"Not only it absorbs my Monsters, but also Special Summons them to your field, huh?" Edo let out a lopsided smile. "That's a nasty effect for sure."

"I won't deny that." Talon said. "And with my current field, I'd say your odds of winning this Duel are quite low. I'm fairly certain none of your Monsters can overcome Jupiter, meaning you're in quite the pinch."

"Perhaps that's true, but if I can't defeat your Monster, I'll simply have to find a way to go around it." Edo declared. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Ruined Destiny. Through its effect, I can destroy a "Destiny HERO" Fusion Monster on my field and draw cards equal to double the number of its materials. I will destroy Dystopiaguy and draw four cards from my Deck. Then, I summon Destiny HERO Departedguy (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 0/LV: 2)!"

A Monster clad in a suit and holding a staff with a skull at its tip, whose face and hands were covered with bandages, appeared on Edo's field.

"Next, I activate the Equip Spell Card Disaster Armor, equipping it to Departedguy." Edo announced as a sinister-looking armor wrapped itself around Departedguy's body. "This card can only be equipped to a Level 4 or lower "Destiny HERO" Monster and enables to attack directly on this turn's Battle Phase. And with your Life Points being a mere 850, this will settle it! Battle! Destiny HERO Departedguy, attack Talon directly! Shade Rupture!"

"Fool." Talon scoffed at Edo's words. "You really think I hadn't accounted for that possibility? I activate my Continuous Trap Card, Atmospheric Storm, whose effect allows me to banish a "Sphere" Monster from my Graveyard once per turn in order to negate the attack of an opponent's Monster. I banish Synthesize Sphere to negate Departedguy's attack!"

"With the Battle Phase's end, Disaster Armor's effect reduces Departedguy's attack to 0 until the start of my next turn (Departedguy ATK: 1000→0)." Edo said with a grimace on his face. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Talon announced. "Draw! During your previous turn, you probably destroyed Dystopiaguy in an attempt to prevent Jupiter from absorbing it, right? However, that was all in vain as you're about to find out. I activate The Grand Jupiter's effect by drawing two cards from my Deck due to Ganymede's effect. Instead of absorbing a Monster from your field however, I will use Io's final effect in order to target a Monster in your Graveyard and equip it to The Grand Jupiter!"

"What did you say!?" Edo cried out in shock. "If you can absorb Monsters from my Graveyard as well, then…"

"That's right." Talon confirmed Edo's suspicions. "As I said before, your pitiful efforts to protect your ace Monster were meaningless. Using The Grand Jupiter's effect, I equip Dystopiaguy from your Graveyard to it!"

Jupiter shot a beam from the sphere placed on his chest, which dug into the ground and pulled out Dystopiaguy, with the Monster being absorbed into Jupiter's core immediately afterwards.

(Jupiter ATK: 5900→8700)

"This will be the final nail in your coffin." Talon declared. "I activate the Spell Card Wrath of Jupiter. Through its effect, if I control The Grand Jupiter, I can send all cards from my hand to the Graveyard in order to destroy all cards on your field!"

A massive thunderstorm erupted on the field, destroying all cards on Edo's field and leaving it bare."

"Since Disaster Armor was sent to the Cemetery, its effect activates, allowing me to excavate cards from my Deck until I draw a Spell Card." Edo stated. "Then, that Spell Card is added to my hand."

Edo sent three cards from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard, with the fourth one being a Spell Card which he added to his hand.

"That meaningless move hardly matters since you are finished!" Talon exclaimed. "Battle! The Grand Jupiter, attack Edo Phoenix directly and end his miserable life! Great Red Spot!"

"I won't go down so easily!" Edo shouted. "I banish the Trap Card D–Miracle along with Diabolicguy from my Cemetery in order to activate its effect! Thanks to it, all damage is reduced to 0 for this turn!"

"You persistent bastard…" Talon growled. "However, don't think you'll escape without incurring some damage! The equipped Master Bolt's final effect activates! If the equipped Monster failed to inflict damage to my opponent during the Battle Phase, my opponent's Life Points are halved! Take this!"

A single thunderbolt was launched from The Grand Jupiter's spear, striking Edo's body and causing him to let out a cry of pain as he fell to his knees.

Edo – LP: 1000→500

"I end my turn." Talon said. "At this moment, The Grand Jupiter's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon the equipped Dystopiaguy on my field."

Dystopiaguy appeared on Talon's field next to his other Monsters.

"In the end, that is your limit, traitor." Talon stated. "Both you and your worthless Destiny Heroes will perish here by my hand. And when Heartland is purged, we will have made another significant step towards our noble goal."

"Worthless?" Edo glared at Talon. "You dare call my Monsters, the last thing I inherited from my late father and his finest work as a card designer, worthless? In that case, let me teach you the true strength of my Destiny Hero Monsters and their ability to alter the predestined outcome of a Duel through their versatility. My turn! Draw!"

Upon checking out his drawn card, Edo let out a small smile.

 _Perfect. With this card, I can definitely make a comeback and win this._

"Before I finish this Duel, let me thank you, Talon." Edo unexpectedly said. "If you hadn't unequipped Dogmaguy from Jupiter and summoned it to your field, I would have probably been unable to make a comeback. You really helped me here."

"Eh?" Talon tilted his head to this side in confusion. "What are you saying? Have you gone crazy from despair? With your field being empty and with only two cards in your hands, what can you possibly accomplish?"

"I can win this Duel." Edo declared with evident confidence. "And this card is the cornerstone of it! I activate the Spell Card Miracle Destiny Fusion! This card allows me to banish two "Destiny HERO" Monsters from either player's field or Cemetery and perform a Fusion Summon with them!"

"What!?" Talon exclaimed. "From either player's field, you say!?"

"The ones I will fuse are Dogmaguy from your field and Bloo-D from my Cemetery!" As the two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Edo chanted. "Hero hungering for blood! Hero enforcing authority! Now become one, and reign over destiny itself! Fusion Summon! Come on, Dragoon D–End (Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

A new Monster which had characteristics from both Dogmaguy and Bloo-D appeared on Edo's field.

"Dragoon D–End…?" Talon wondered. "It's true that I haven't seen that Monster before, but what can you do with a mere 3000 attack? Furthermore, due to Atmospheric Storm's effect, I can negate one of your attacks once per turn, meaning your Monster can't even attack my Monsters."

"It doesn't have to." Edo smirked. "I activate Dragoon D–End's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy a face-up Monster my opponent controls and inflict damage to them equal to the attack it has on the field! I target The Grand Jupiter! Invincible D!"

"Don't tell you've actually forgotten about Io's effect?" Talon said. "Thanks to it, once per turn, I can prevent one of my Monsters from being destroyed by card effects, meaning Dragoon D–End's effect won't apply!"

True enough, a semi-transparent barrier appeared around Jupiter, shielding it from the energy blast that was unleashed from the dragon mouth attached on Dragoon D–End's left arm.

"If that was supposed to be your big comeback, it's a little lacking." Talon snorted. "Like I said before, this is your limit."

"Then watch me surpass that limit!" Edo declared. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card D–Encore! Thanks to its effect, a "Destiny HERO" or "Dragoon D–End" Monster can use its once per turn effect once again on this turn! Of course, I select Dragoon D–End as the target for this card's effect!"

"That card…" Talon sounded like he had realized something. "Is this the Spell Card you added to your hand thanks to Disaster Armor's effect on your previous turn?"

"Indeed, it is that card which you deemed meaningless." Edo said. "But you should know this; while there are worthless things in this world, there are no meaningless things. And with that final lesson, head now to your eternal rest, Talon! I activate Dragoon D–End's effect once again, targeting The Grand Jupiter! Invincible D!"

Dragoon D–End launched yet another energy blast from the dragon head attached to its left arm, striking Jupiter's core and causing it to start cracking.

"You may have won this battle…but the final victor will still be Academia…" Talon stated while cracks began appearing throughout Jupiter's body as well. "Our dream…will surely be…"

At that moment, Jupiter's body finally shattered, with the ensuing explosion sending Talon's body flying backwards.

Talon – LP: 850→0

Edo: WIN

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we absolutely won't allow you to succeed, Talon." Edo said as he picked up The Grand Jupiter from the Academia agent's Duel Disk. "I definitely won't let you sacrifice all the innocent people residing here for the sake of your crazy ambition. Now then, I have to hurry towards the possible location of the bomb. With any luck, my calculations were correct and we'll be one step closer in ending this fight."

Upon saying so, Edo sent a short-burst message regarding the coordinates of the Momentum Reactor that would hopefully reach his comrades despite the interference and started running once again in the building's wrecked corridors, wary for any more ambushes by the Talons as he made his way towards the mini-mall area. After a few minutes, Edo abruptly came to a stop as he heard footsteps approaching in the distance.

"Another enemy…?" Edo muttered. "Let's see if I can surprise them this time…"

Edo proceeded to hide in a corner, doing his utmost to erase his presence. After the person he was planning to ambush approached at a distance ideal for him to strike, Edo swiftly activated his Duel Disk and lunged at them. However, his target had superb reflexes, reacting to the attack almost immediately by bringing up his own Duel Disk to guard against Edo's blow. Edo attempted to aim a kick at his opponent's face, but stopped upon taking note of his opponent's familiar face.

"…Kaito?"

"Edo?" Kaito relaxed and withdrew his Duel Disk, with Edo following suit. "Why on Earth did you attack me out of nowhere?"

"You have my apologies for that, Kaito." Edo inclined his head. "I mistook you for an enemy and sought to ambush you. In my defense, I just came out of a really rough Duel so my nerves are frayed. Still, failing to consider that the person approaching me might have been an ally was a major blunder."

"That's quite understandable, so don't beat yourself over it." Kaito said. "More importantly, is what you mentioned in your message true? You found the location of the bomb?"

"I'd like to believe I did." Edo replied. "Now then, we should quickly make our way to the designated area before any more of these Talons show up to impede us. If we secure the bomb, it should be a huge step forward in our efforts to thwart Academia's plan."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kaito said. "Let's hurry up and head to the mini-mall area. I'll lead the way, so follow me."

Nodding wordlessly, Edo followed after Kaito as the two youths started running once again. After a few seconds, Kaito addressed Edo once again.

"Since you said before that you just came out of a fight, it's safe to assume that you defeated one of the Talons just like me, right?"

"Yes." Edo responded. "I took down the wielder of Jupiter. In addition, since Koyo was the one who warned us about the Planet Series, he probably also defeated one of them, which means that at least three of them are definitely down. Of course, in the worst-case scenario, this leaves seven Talons still running around along with their boss, Amnael."

"Amnael, huh…?" Kaito looked deep in thought. "We know that his subordinates use these Planet Series Monsters, but do you have any information about what kind of Deck he uses?"

"Unfortunately, that man is an enigma, much like his subordinates were before we faced them." Edo replied. "No-one in Academia has ever seen him Duel, and none of his opponents have lived to tell the tale. But since he's their leader, he must certainly be stronger than the Talons."

"If he possesses power that surpasses that of the Planet Series, he will certainly be a difficult opponent to deal with." Kaito reasoned. "Regardless, we should focus on our current objective for now and leave dealing with Amnael for later. Look, we've already arrived."

Stopping for a few seconds in order to scan their surroundings for signs of any traps or ambushes, Kaito and Edo cautiously entered the mini-mall area. Immediately, they noticed a giant cylindrical device which let out a low hum situated in the middle of the area. As they made their way towards it, they noticed that two people were standing across each other in a short distance from it. One of them was a member of the Talons, while the other—

"Byron-san!"

Kaito called out to the second individual, his fellow Resistance member Byron Arclight. Byron glanced at Kaito's direction, but made sure to keep his opponent within his line of sight.

"My, we sure have a lot of visitors today." Talon remarked. "Unfortunately, it's first come, first served, so you gentlemen will have to wait for your turn after I'm done with your comrade here."

"If you think we're just going to stand by and watch, you've got another thing coming, Talon." Kaito scoffed at the Academia agent's words. "And if you think three versus one is unfair, I'd say that you bastards trying to eradicate my homeland is even more unfair."

"What he said." Edo supplied from the side. "We don't have time to play by your rules here, so we're joining this fight whether you like it or not."

"Unfortunately, you don't have a choice in the matter."

Talon pressed a button on his Duel Disk. Then, a circular device situated on the floor generated a semi-transparent barrier which surrounded the Momentum Reactor and the area where Talon and Byron were standing.

"This is a Real Solid Vision Cage, another application of the Real Solid Vision technology." Talon explained. "As long as it remains active, the Duelists within it cannot escape its confines and no-one can interfere with them. As such, please observe the spectacle of your friend's crushing defeat and prepare for your own imminent demise."

"Damn it." Kaito cursed. "Can we really do nothing but watch helplessly from the sidelines?"

"What, are you concerned about me, Kaito-kun?" Byron grinned. "There's no need to worry. I'll defeat this guy in a flash, and then we can deal with the bomb."

"Aren't you a confident one." Talon said. "However, Academia didn't have any files regarding your profile or Dueling capabilities, meaning you are someone not even worth mentioning. Do you really believe someone like you can stand up to me, one of Academia's elites?"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough, won't we?" Byron stated. "Also, this might be weird for me to say as a scientist, but you shouldn't depend on data alone that much. Reality has a way of betraying your expectations after all. Now, let's begin!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted as they activated their Duel Disks.

Byron – LP: 4000

Talon – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Byron announced. "I summon Bujin Yamato (Light/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 200/LV: 4)!"

A humanoid Monster clad in an ancient-looking armor appeared on Byron's field.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Byron said. "At this moment, Bujin Yamato's effect activates, enabling me to add a "Bujin" Monster from my Deck to my hand at the cost of sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard. I will add Bujingi Yata to my hand and send Bujingi Murakumo to the Graveyard."

"Hey, Kaito." Edo addressed the blond-haired Duelist. "Just like Talon said before, Academia had no data on Byron Arclight as a Duelist, stating only that he is a scientist. He told us when we split up that he could handle himself, but how skilled is he really?"

"He was a talented Pro Duelist and a regional champion when he was at our age." Kaito responded. "It's true that he abandoned Dueling to focus on his research, but he was really talented back in the day. Even if he is a little rusty, I cannot really see him losing against that Talon."

"Let's hope so for everyone's sake." Edo said with a grim expression. "Among us, only he has the technological expertise required to disarm the bomb. Without him, we'll be powerless to stop this disaster from occurring."

"I'm sure Byron-san will pull through for us." Kaito spoke with confidence. "Have some faith in him, Edo. Or at least have some faith at me who believes in him."

"My turn!" Talon announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Hand Obliteration, which forces us to send all cards in our hands to the Graveyard and draw new cards equal to the number of cards we discarded. Next, I activate the Spell Card The Shallow Grave, which allows both of us to Special Summon one Monster from our Graveyards in face-down defense position."

Following Talon's words, two portals appeared on his and Byron's field, with two face-down Monsters emerging from them.

"Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Instant Fusion." Talon stated. "Through its effect, I will pay 1000 Life Points in order to Special Summon a Level 5 or lower Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck. However, that Monster cannot attack and will be destroyed during the End Phase. Come, Metalphosis Adamante (Fire/Psychic/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2500/LV: 5)!"

A Monster with parts of a motorcycle attached on its body and holding two flaming swords in its hands appeared on Talon's field. Immediately afterwards, the black-clothed Duelist was struck by a bolt of lightning, causing him to stumble.

Talon – LP: 4000→3000

"There are two Monsters on his field." Edo commented with a frown. "His Planet Series Monster is probably coming next."

"The time has come for my ultimate servant to descend on the field." Talon declared. "I release Metalphosis Adamante and my face-down Hard Armedragon (Earth/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 800/LV: 4) in order to Advance Summon! Show yourself, eighth of the Planet Series, The Tyrant Neptune (Water/Reptile/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 10)!"

A reptilian Monster with the lower body of a crocodile and the upper body of an armed warrior, which held a sickle in its hands and had shadows covering its head, appeared on Talon's field.

"The Tyrant Neptune, huh…?" Byron muttered. "Since it's a Level 10 Monster with 0 attack and defense, I can only assume its effect must be quite formidable."

"An accurate deduction expected from a scientist." Talon said. "Thanks to its effect, The Tyrant Neptune's attack and defense are equal to the total original attack and defense of the Monsters used for its Advance Summon (Neptune ATK: 0→4000, DEF: 0→3300). Furthermore, when this card is Advance Summoned, I can target one Effect Monster in my Graveyard that was used for Neptune's Advance Summon and have my Planet Series Monster gain its effects. I'll have Neptune gain Hard Armedragon's effect."

"A 4000 attack Monster?" Kaito grimaced. "It's only his first turn and he's already brought out something outrageous."

"And I'm not finished yet." Talon stated. "Since Neptune is face-up on the field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come, Planet Server Nereid (Water/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2400/LV: 6) in defense mode!"

A Monster resembling a maiden clad in a pristine white robe and branches of red coral in her head that resembled a crown appeared on Talon's field.

"I activate the effect of Planet Server Nereid." Talon declared. "Once per turn, if I control The Tyrant Neptune, I can check my Deck and send the first Effect Monster I come across to the Graveyard. After that, Neptune gains that Monster's effects. Now then, let's see what it'll be."

Talon removed a card from his Deck, looked at it and sent it to the Graveyard.

"The Monster I just sent to the Graveyard was Mashumaron." Talon revealed. "Therefore, Neptune gains its effect of being unable to be destroyed by battle."

"Now it has become immune to destruction by battle?" Edo seemed concerned. "Not only have its defenses been solidified, but Talon can potentially enhance his Monster's lethality by sending Monsters with powerful card effects to the Cemetery and have Neptune copy them as well. This is definitely not good…"

"Battle!" Talon exclaimed. "The Tyrant Neptune, destroy Bujin Yamato! Sickle of Ruin!"

"I send Bujingi Habakiri (Light/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 300/LV: 4) from my hand to the Graveyard to activate its effect!" Byron shouted. "Thanks to it, when a Beast-Warrior-type "Bujin" Monster battles, I can double its attack during damage calculation (Yamato ATK: 1800→3600)!"

"However, your Monster's attack is still lower than mine." Talon pointed out. "Shred that miserable Monster to pieces, Neptune!"

Neptune slashed at Yamato with its sickle, bisecting it in the middle and destroying it, with the ensuing shockwave causing Byron to wince.

Byron – LP: 4000→3600

"Well, well, it appears you managed to survive with minimal damage to your Life Points." Talon remarked. "However, you won't be so fortunate next turn. My Neptune is thirsty for blood, so I'll have you become a sacrifice to satiate its cravings. I place one card and end my turn."

"My apologies, but I'm in no mood to become an oversized mutant alligator's appetizer." Byron said. "As such, I think it's time for me to step up my game a bit. My turn! Draw! I summon Bujingi Ohabari (Light/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 300/LV: 4)!"

An ibis surrounded by blue flames appeared on Byron's field.

"Then, I flip my Bujingi Sagusa (Light/Beast/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 500/LV: 4) face-up and Overlay it with Ohabari!" As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Byron chanted. "Sacred spirits blessed by the gods! Open the gates of heaven and summon the tempestuous deity of war upon this earth! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Bujintei Susanowo (Light/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

A Monster clad in intricate armor with golden lines running through it, which had wings of light sprouting from its back and held two swords in its hands, appeared on Byron's field.

"Since I control a Beast-Warrior-type "Bujin" Monster, I can banish Bujingi Murakumo from my Graveyard to activate its effect." Byron announced. "Thanks to it, I can destroy one face-up card my opponent controls. Of course, I will destroy your Neptune!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to try harder if you want to destroy Neptune." Talon chuckled. "Since it was Advance Summoned by using Hard Armedragon as a tribute, The Tyrant Neptune cannot be destroyed by card effects! Therefore, Murakumo's effect won't apply!"

"So I'm unable to destroy that beast through both battle and card effects." Byron let out a self-deprecating smile. "For a comeback Duel, the bar is set a bit too high for sure… Still, I won't shrink away from a challenge of this level. I activate Bujintei Susanowo's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit from it to send Bujingi Hachi to the Graveyard. Then, since I control a Beast-Warrior-type "Bujin" Monster, I will banish Hachi from my Graveyard through its effect to destroy your face-down card. Next, I banish Bujin Yamato from my Graveyard to Special Summon Bujin Hirume (Light/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

A Monster clad in intricate white armor that seemed to be as radiant as the sun appeared on Byron's field.

"I activate the Spell Card Crown-Directing Bujin, which allows me to draw one card for every "Bujin" Monster that was banished on this turn's Main Phase, in this case three." Byron stated. "Then, I activate my face-down card, the Trap Card Sword-Manifesting Bujin, and use its first effect to add Bujingi Habakiri from my Graveyard to my hand."

"Susanowo's attack can now surpass Neptune's attack through Habakiri's effect." Edo commented. "And with Talon's face-down card out of the way, there probably won't be any nasty surprises waiting in store for him. However…"

"Battle!" Byron announced. "Bujintei Susanowo, attack The Tyrant Neptune! And at this moment, I send Habakiri to the Graveyard in order to double Susanowo's attack during damage calculation (Susanowo ATK: 2400→4800)! Ame no Habakiri!"

"Useless." Talon snorted. "Have you forgotten that Neptune cannot be destroyed by battle due to the effect it inherited from Mashumaron?"

"That may be so, but you'll still take the damage!" Byron pointed out.

Susanowo rushed forward following Byron's words, slashing at Neptune with its lightning-clad blades. Although it failed to destroy the Planet Series Monster, several stray sparks struck Talon's body and caused him to hiss in pain.

Talon – LP: 3000→2200

"With the battle's end, Susanowo's attack returns to normal (Susanowo ATK: 4800→2400)." Byron said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Talon announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I will activate the Continuous Spell Card Great Dark Spot, and since I control The Tyrant Neptune, I will Special Summon Planet Server Triton (Water/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2500/LV: 7) from my hand in defense mode!"

A Monster resembling a merman with two tails extending from its waist and holding a serrated sword in its right hand appeared on Talon's field.

"Another Planet Server Monster…" Kaito muttered. "I wonder what sort of effect this one has."

"First, I activate Nereid's effect, sending Darkness Destroyer to my Graveyard in order to have Neptune gain its effect." Talon stated. "And now, I activate Triton's effect, which is quite similar to Nereid since it also allows me to check my Deck and send the first Monster card I come across to the Graveyard. However, in Triton's case, half of the sent Monster's attack and defense are added to Neptune's own attack and defense. Now then, let's see what lady luck has in store for me."

Like before, Talon drew a card, looked at it and sent it to the Graveyard.

"It seems like the goddess of victory is smiling at me today." Talon remarked. "The card I just sent to the Graveyard was Beast God Machine King Barbaros Ur (Earth/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 3800/DEF: 1200/LV: 8). As such, Neptune's attack and defense will increase by an amount equal to half its attack and defense respectively (Neptune ATK: 4000→5700, DEF: 3300→3900)."

"That is one insane power-up." Edo commented from the side. "Thanks to the combination of these two Planet Server Monsters, Neptune will become more and more formidable with each passing turn, to the point where it will be impossible for Byron-san to destroy it."

"Indeed." Kaito nodded in agreement. "Although what I'm more worried about right now is Darkness Destroyer's effect. Depending on what it is, Byron-san might find himself in a huge pinch."

"Battle!" Talon exclaimed. "The Tyrant Neptune, attack his defense position Bujin Hirume! And thanks to the effect it inherited from Darkness Destroyer, Neptune can inflict piercing damage when attacking a defense position Monster!"

"Kuh, it's just like I feared!" Kaito shouted. "Watch out, Byron-san! If this attack goes through, your Life Points will become 0!"

"Don't worry, Kaito-kun." Byron smirked. "This revived me is far from finished. I activate the Trap Card Bujin Harmony! Thanks to its effect, if I control two "Bujin" Monsters, I can banish one of them and add its attack to the second one until the End Phase. I will banish Hirume and add its attack to Susanowo (Susanowo ATK: 2400→4400)!"

"In that case, I will switch the target of my attack to your Susanowo!" Talon declared. "Go, The Tyrant Neptune! Destroy Bujintei Susanowo! Sickle of Ruin!"

"I send Bujingi Yata (Light/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 800/LV: 4) from my hand to the Graveyard in order to activate its effect!" Byron stated as a ghostly image of Yata appeared on the field and blocked Neptune's sickle with its wings. "When a Beast-Warrior-type "Bujin" Monster is targeted for an attack, I can negate this attack and inflict damage to my opponent equal to half the attacking Monster's attack!"

"Yosh, it's a big reversal!" Edo cheered. "Since Neptune's current attack is 5700, Talon will receive 2850 points of damage and lose this Duel!"

"You'd wish." Talon scoffed at Edo's words. "Due to the Continuous Spell Card Great Dark Spot's effect, all effect damage I would receive is reduced to 0 since I control The Tyrant Neptune!"

Several shadows appeared around Talon following his words, shielding him from the wave of light that was unleashed from the ghostly Yata's wings.

"Damn it." Kaito cursed. "If that Spell Card wasn't in play, Byron-san would have won the Duel. That Talon sure likes to keep all his bases covered."

"Don't think you're safe just yet, Resistance scum." Talon pointed at Byron. "Neptune inherited a second effect from Darkness Destroyer, namely the ability to attack twice per Battle Phase! As such, The Tyrant Neptune will attack Susanowo once again! Sickle of Ruin!"

"In that case, I'll banish Bujingi Sagusa from my Graveyard to activate its effect by targeting Susanowo!" Byron stated. "Due to its effect, Susanowo cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects once on this turn!"

The Tyrant Neptune proceeded to slash at Susanowo, failing to destroy it, but generating a powerful shockwave that sent Byron tumbling backwards.

Byron – LP: 3600→2300

"You may have been to protect your Monster, but your Life Points received a major blow." Talon said. "I'll make sure to extinguish every last trace of them during my next turn. I end my turn, with your Monster's attack returning to normal (Susanowo ATK: 4400→2400)."

"My turn!" Byron announced. "Draw! I activate Susanowo's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit from it in order to send a second copy of Bujingi Murakumo from my Deck to the Graveyard. Then, I banish Murakumo from my Graveyard in order to destroy a Monster on your field. I choose to destroy Planet Server Triton!"

The spectral form of Bujingi Murakumo appeared on the field, turning into a sword that pierced through Triton and destroyed it.

"Yosh!" Edo cheered. "With this, Talon can no longer increase Neptune's attack!"

"I activate the Spell Card Yomi's Pulse." Byron stated. "Through its effect, I can use two "Bujin" Monsters in my banish zone as Materials for an Xyz Summon. In exchange, I cannot Normal or Special Summon any other Monsters for this turn. I Overlay the Level 4 Bujin Yamato and Bujin Hirume!"

As the spectral forms his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Byron chanted.

"Sacred spirits blessed by the gods! Open the gates of heaven and summon the raging deity of flames into this world! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Bujintei Kagutsuchi (Light/Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

A Monster clad in glowing blue armor and surrounded by white flames, which held an ornate shield in its left arm, a blazing sword in its right arm and had four wings protruding from its back, appeared on Byron's field.

"Bujintei Kagutsuchi's effect activates." Byron declared. "When this card is Xyz Summoned, I can send the top five cards from my Deck to the Graveyard, and for every "Bujin" Monster among these cards, my Monster's attack increases by 100. Now then, let's see what the result will be."

Byron took the first five cards from his Deck and sent them to the Graveyard after checking them out.

"Three of my sent cards were "Bujin" Monsters, meaning Kagutsuchi's attack increases by 300 (Kagutsuchi ATK: 2500→2800)." Byron said. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Xyz Treasure, which allows me to draw one card from my Deck for every Xyz Monster on the field, in this case two. Now, it's time for battle! Bujintei Kagutsuchi, attack The Tyrant Neptune!"

"You're attacking even though your Monster has a lower attack than mine?" Talon sounded wary. "What are you plotting now, you Resistance lowlife?"

"I activate the effect of Bujingi Tsumugari (Light/Beast/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/LV: 4) in my Graveyard!" Byron exclaimed. "By banishing this card when a Beast-Warrior-type "Bujin" Monster I control battles an opponent's Monster, my Monster gains attack equal to that Monster's current attack until the damage step's end (Kagutsuchi ATK: 2800→8500)! In exchange, all damage you receive from this battle is halved! Go, Kagutsuchi! God-Slaying Inferno!"

A wave of azure flames erupted from Kagutsuchi's sword, enveloping both Neptune and Talon, with the black-clothed Duelist letting out a cry of pain due to the intense heat wave.

Talon – LP: 2200→800

"With the battle's end, Kagutsuchi's attack returns to normal (Kagutsuchi ATK: 8500→2800)." Byron said. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"He didn't switch Susanowo to defense mode?" Kaito wondered. "I suppose it doesn't matter since Neptune possesses Darkness Destroyer's effect to inflict piercing damage…"

"Then, it's my turn!" Talon announced. "Draw! Unfortunately, I've already grasped your feeble plan. You probably hope to keep Neptune's attack at a manageable level in order to continuously inflict battle damage to me by powering up your "Bujin" Monsters. That's probably why you also destroyed Triton, right? However, tactics of this Level won't work against me! I activate the Equip Spell Card Trident of Poseidon, equipping it to The Grand Neptune. Then, I activate Planet Server Nereid's effect once again. But this time, thanks to the equipped Trident of Poseidon, I can select which card I wish to send to the Graveyard. As such, I will send Fortune Lady Darky (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: ?/DEF: ?/LV: 5) to the Graveyard and have Neptune gain its effect. Thanks to it, its attack and defense increases by an amount equal to its Level multiplied by 400, meaning Neptune gains 4000 attack and defense (Neptune ATK: 5700→9700, DEF: 3900→7900)!"

"So he used a card effect to boost Neptune's attack?" Edo grimaced. "With such a high amount of attack, it's going to be extremely difficult for Byron-san to survive this turn, let alone surpass Neptune's attack and inflict battle damage to Talon."

"It will be alright." Kaito spoke with confidence. "Judging from his calm expression, I'd say Byron-san still has a trick or two up his sleeves."

"Battle!" Talon exclaimed. "The Tyrant Neptune, destroy Bujintei Kagutsuchi and end this! Trident of Tempest!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Xyz Defense Line!" Byron declared. "Thanks to its effect, for the duration of this turn, whenever I'm about to receive battle damage, I can banish an Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck to reduce the damage to 0! I will banish Bujinki Amaterasu! Also, I activate Kagutsuchi's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to prevent its destruction! And due to the effect of Yomi's Pulse, the detached Xyz Material will also be banished!"

"Crafty bastard…" Talon growled. "You may have negated the battle damage, but that doesn't mean I'll give up on attacking you! The Tyrant Neptune, attack Bujintei Susanowo! Trident of Tempest!"

"Through Xyz Defense Line's effect, I will banish Bujintei Tsukuyomi to reduce the damage to 0." Byron stated. "Moreover, I will activate Kagutsuchi's effect once again, detaching an Overlay Unit to prevent my Monster's destruction, with the Overlay Unit being banished. It looks like you've exhausted all your attacks, which means I'm safe for this turn."

"Don't be so sure about that." Talon said. "The second effect of the equipped Trident of Poseidon activates! During the Battle Phase's end, all Monsters my opponent controls are destroyed and my opponent takes 800 points of damage for each one! Take this!"

A torrent of water erupted from the tip of the trident, destroying Byron's Monsters and sending him flying backwards.

Byron – LP: 2300→700

"How was that?" Talon asked. "At this point, you will run out of Life Points long before I do. What say you now, Resistance trash?"

"Thank you for the assistance, Talon." Byron said with a grin as he got up. "If you hadn't destroyed my Monsters, I wouldn't have been able to do this. Since an Xyz Monster on my field left the field, I can activate my Trap Card, Rank Inheritance. Thanks to its effect, I can add a Rank-Up-Magic Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I choose Rank-Up-Magic Regalia Force."

"A Rank-Up-Magic, you say?" Talon snorted. "Summon what you wish, but no Monster of yours can possibly stand up to my Neptune. I end my turn."

"Then, it's time for the last turn of this Duel!" Byron declared. "Draw! Before, you called my tactics feeble, Talon. However, from my point of view, relying on a single powerful Monster to win a Duel like you people are apparently so fond of doing is a simplistic and foolhardy strategy. I'll make sure to teach you the error of your ways by thoroughly crushing you and that prided Planet Series Monster of yours. I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Regalia Force! Through its effect, I can use a "Bujin" Xyz Monster in my field, Graveyard or banish zone as an Xyz Material in order to Xyz Summon a "Bujin" Monster which is one Rank higher than it from my Extra Deck! I will use Bujintei Susanowo from my Graveyard as Material to reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

As Susanowo turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Byron chanted.

"Rampaging war god of storms! Be reincarnated through the divine light and ascend to become the primordial god of origin! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend now, Rank 5! Bujintei Izanagi (Light/Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600/R: 5/OU: 1)!"

A Monster clad in radiant gold armor, which had an ornate ring with several gems embedded on it hovering behind it and held a jewel-encrusted sword in its right arm, appeared on Byron's field.

"And here I was, wondering what sort of terrifying Monster would come out after your higher-than-thou speech." Talon chuckled. "But in the end, it's just an Xyz Monster with 3000 attack, which doesn't even come close to Neptune's attack. And I hope you haven't forgotten that Neptune cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, while I also cannot receive effect damage due to Great Dark Spot's effect."

"I'm well aware of all that, but that doesn't change the fact that you will lose." Byron stated. "I activate Bujintei Izanagi's effect. Once per turn, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can return all "Bujin" Monsters from my banish zone to the Graveyard. Currently, Yamato, Hirume, two copies of Murakumo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Sagusa, Hachi and Tsumugari are in my banish zone, meaning that all of them return to the Graveyard. However, I cannot activate the effects of the returned "Bujin" Monsters on this turn."

"Then what was the purpose of that?" Talon asked. "If you could at least use Tsumugari's effect, you might have stood a chance of winning, small as it is. Right now though, you cannot do anything."

"Ah, but Izanagi's effect doesn't stop here." Byron smirked. "Apart from returning these Monsters to the Graveyard, Izanagi's attack increases by an amount equal to the combined attack of these Monsters until the End Phase (Izanagi ATK: 3000→19300). As such, I fear my Monster has far surpassed your Neptune in terms of attack now."

"Ridiculous!" Talon cried out in shock. "That Monster's attack became 19300!? How is that possible!?"

"Through a well-planned and well-executed strategy that can adapt to the circumstances, everything is possible." Byron declared. "You became the instrument of your own downfall by sticking to the same rigid strategy of simply powering up your Monster. Now, this is the finishing blow! Battle! Bujintei Izanagi, destroy The Tyrant Neptune! Totsuka no Tsurugi!"

"However, the final effect of Trident of Poseidon now activates!" Talon frantically shouted. "When the equipped Monster attacks or is attacked by a Monster whose attack is higher than its normal value, that Monster's attack returns to normal! As such, it's you who will lose this Duel!"

"It's no use!" Byron exclaimed. "When Bujintei Izanagi declares an attack, the effects of all face-up cards my opponent controls are negated, which means both your Spell Card and Neptune's effects are negated (Neptune ATK: 9700→5700, DEF: 7900→3900)! Therefore, the attack resumes normally!"

Izanagi raised its blade high, unleashing a powerful wave of golden energy that cleanly bisected Neptune, destroying the Monster and sending the screaming Talon's body flying.

Talon – LP: 800→0

Byron: WIN

"Heh, in the end, I've still got it even after all these years." Byron let out a satisfied smile as the Real Solid Vision cage disappeared. "Score one for me."

"You did it, Byron-san." Kaito said with a smile as he approached the older man. "Despite claiming to be out of practice, you were successful in taking down that Talon just like I expected."

"Indeed, that was very impressive for a supposed non-combatant." Edo commented from the side as he removed The Tyrant Neptune from Talon's Duel Disk. "Although I have to say I'm a bit surprised that a man of science such as you would use an archetype based on Japanese folklore. I expected a more futuristic or technology-based Deck from someone like you."

"You are not the first person to make that comment, and you probably won't be the last." Byron said. "Truth be told, the history and traditions of various cultures and countries have always fascinated me, hence why my Deck has such a theme. Honestly, if I wasn't so fond of being a scientist, I would have probably become an archeologist or a history professor. But that's enough about me. Let's focus on the bigger issue here, namely the bomb."

Byron approached the device and started interfacing with it through a console. However, a dispirited expression soon appeared on his face.

"It's no use…" Byron sighed. "Some sort of rogue signal is preventing me from interfering with the inner protocols and algorithms of the operating system. I can only assume that at least one of the encoding generators is still up and running."

"That's just great." Kaito grumbled. "This means we're essentially back to square one even though we finally discovered the location of the bomb."

"That assessment is incorrect, Tenjo Kaito."

Following that sudden announcement, Edo, Kaito and Byron turned their heads towards the direction it came from, only to see Amon, Gongenzaka, Sawatari, Koyo and Midori walking towards them.

"Everyone… I'm really glad you're all safe." Edo let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his comrades, who appeared to be relatively unharmed. "But why do you say that Kaito's assessment is mistaken, Amon?"

"Of course, it's because we already took care of one of the generators, leaving only the second one operational." Amon responded. "We were thinking about splitting up to search for the remaining one when we received your message, Edo. As such, we decided to head here first in order to secure the bomb, but it seems you beat us to it."

"Since five of you are here, that means you took down five Talons, right?" Kaito asked. "The one I defeated held Saturn, while Edo and Byron-san took down the wielders of Jupiter and Neptune respectively."

"As for us, we defeated the wielders of Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars and Uranus." Koyo said. "Therefore, only Pluto and Sun should be left, with one of them most likely guarding the remaining generator."

"Seeing as Yuya and Yukio aren't here, they're probably still looking for the generator, which means they'll definetly encounter the enemy." Gongenzaka reasoned. "Do you have any information regarding the last two Planet Series Monsters?"

"Not much I'm afraid." Midori said. "We do know however that these two are supposed to be somewhat stronger than the rest of the Planet Series, especially Sun. If Yuya and Yukio end up facing them, they'll have their job cut out for them."

"It's going to be fine." Sawatari spoke with confidence. "The Duelists that the great me has recognized as his rivals won't be taken down so easily. If we leave it to them, they'll surely come through for us."

"I have confidence in their abilities as well, but I'd rather we improve our odds as much as possible." Amon said. "I suggest that Byron-san, Edo and Kaito remain here to guard the reactor and attempt to shut it down at the appropriate time while the rest of us go looking for the remaining generator. Once it's down, we can hopefully disable the reactor and foil the Professor's plan."

"That is a sound plan." Edo stated. "However, I urge you all to be careful. Apart from the two remaining Talons, Amnael, their leader, is still on the loose. Plus, there might be other Duelists lying in ambush here. Always stay vigilant."

Koyo, Midori, Sawatari, Amon and Gongenzaka all nodded and proceeded to exit the mini-mall area in a hurry. As he turned his gaze to the charging Momentum Reactor, Kaito spoke with an almost inaudible tone.

"We're counting on you, everyone…"

* * *

Card Corner

 **Cipher Rotor**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 500, LV: 4

Light/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: When this card is summoned successfully, you can check the top card of your Deck, and if it's a Level 4 or lower "Cipher" Monster, you can Special Summon it. Any other card is sent to the Graveyard.

 **Cipher Dual Raider**

ATK: 2600, DEF: 900, R: 4

Light/Machine/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 4 "Cipher" Monsters on the field

Monster Effect: Once during either player's turn, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card to reveal a "Cipher" Monster in your hand and add its attack to this card's attack until the End Phase (this is a Quick Effect). If this card is destroyed and its Xyz Materials are in the Graveyard, you can Special Summon them as Level 8 Monsters with their effects negated. If you would receive effect damage while this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish it along with another "Cipher" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard to reduce the damage to 0.

 **Planet Server Mimas**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2400, LV: 6

Dark/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand while you control a face-up "The Big Saturn". Your opponent's Monsters cannot target this card for attacks as long as "The Big Saturn" is face-up on the field. If this card is in your field or Graveyard when "The Big Saturn" is about to be destroyed by battle, you can equip it to that Monster. The equipped Monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and each time it attacks or is attacked, increase its attack by 1000 until the End Phase.

 **Planet Server Rhea**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2200, LV: 5

Dark/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand while you control a face-up "The Big Saturn". Your opponent's Monsters cannot target this card for attacks as long as "The Big Saturn" is face-up on the field. As long as this card remains face-up, you don't have to pay any costs to activate The Big Saturn's effect, but you can only activate The Big Saturn's effect once per turn.

 **Planet Server Enceladus**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2500, LV: 7

Dark/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand while you control a face-up "The Big Saturn". Your opponent's Monsters cannot target this card for attacks as long as "The Big Saturn" is face-up on the field. Once per turn, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of Monsters they control multiplied by 300. When The Big Saturn's attack increases through a card effect, the increase in attack is retained beyond your End Phase as long as this card remains face-up on the field.

 **Gale Sphere**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 2

Wind/Winged Beast/Effect

Monster Effect: If you control no Monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

 **Stratosphere**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 2400, LV: 7

Wind/Winged Beast/Effect

Monster Effect: If you control "The Atmosphere", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can target a Monster in the opponent's Graveyard; equip it to this card and have it gain ATK equal to half that Monster's ATK.

 **Planet Server Ganymede**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2800, LV: 8

Dark/Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand while you control a face-up "The Grand Jupiter". Your opponent's Monsters cannot target this card for attacks as long as "The Grand Jupiter" is face-up on the field. Each time The Grand Jupiter activates its effect, you draw two cards from your Deck instead of sending two cards from your hand to the Graveyard. When a Monster equipped to The Grand Jupiter is Special Summoned to your field, The Grand Jupiter retains the increase in its attack as long as this card remains face-up on the field.

 **Planet Server Io**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2700, LV: 8

Dark/Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand while you control a face-up "The Grand Jupiter". Your opponent's Monsters cannot target this card for attacks as long as "The Grand Jupiter" is face-up on the field. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, The Grand Jupiter can attack twice per Battle Phase and can also designate Monsters in your opponent's Graveyard as targets for its effect. Once during either player's turn, when a Monster you control would be destroyed by a card effect, you can prevent its destruction.

 **Planet Server Nereid**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2400, LV: 6

Water/Aqua/Effect

Monster Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand while you control a face-up "The Tyrant Neptune". Your opponent's Monsters cannot target this card for attacks as long as "The Tyrant Neptune" is face-up on the field. Once per turn, if you control "The Tyrant Neptune", you can check your Deck, send the first Effect Monster you come across to the Graveyard and have The Tyrant Neptune gain that Monster's effect.

 **Planet Server Triton**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2500, LV: 7

Water/Aqua/Effect

Monster Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand while you control a face-up "The Tyrant Neptune". Your opponent's Monsters cannot target this card for attacks as long as "The Tyrant Neptune" is face-up on the field. Once per turn, if you control "The Tyrant Neptune", you can check your Deck, send the first Monster you come across to the Graveyard and add half its ATK and DEF to The Tyrant Neptune's own ATK and DEF.

 **Bujintei Izanagi**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 2600, R: 5

Light/Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Effect

3 Level 5 "Bujin" Monsters

Monster Effect: When this card declares an attack, negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls. Once per turn, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card to return as many banished "Bujin" Monsters as possible to your Graveyard, and then increase this card's ATK by an amount equal to the combined ATK of those Monsters until the End Phase. The Monsters that returned to your Graveyard cannot activate their effects on that turn.

 **Tax Exemption**

Normal Spell Card

For the duration of this turn, you don't have to pay any Life Points to activate the effects of cards that require you to pay Life Points.

 **Light Speed Ambush**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Target an Xyz Monster on your field and reduce its attack by 400 for every Rank it has until the Battle Phase's end. During the Battle Phase, that Monster can attack your opponent directly.

 **Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Awakening**

Normal Spell Card

Target a "Cipher" Xyz Monster you control. Special Summon a "Cipher" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck which is one Rank higher than the targeted Monster by using it as an Xyz Material (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon). The summoned Monster gains 300 ATK for every "Cipher" Monster currently in your Graveyard.

 **Vapor Trail**

Normal Spell Card

Target a Winged Beast-type Monster you control; Special two Winged Beast-type Monsters from your Deck whose combined Level is equal to that or lower than that Monster's.

 **Sphere Convergence**

Normal Spell Card

Draw one card from your Deck for every face-up "Sphere" Monster you control.

 **Blessed Sphere**

Normal Spell Card

If your opponent controls a Monster with ATK higher than that of the "Sphere" Monster on your field with the highest ATK, you can send a Level 4 or lower "Sphere" Monster in your Graveyard to draw cards from your Deck equal to its Level.

 **Atmospheric Turbulence**

Normal Spell Card

All "Sphere" Monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects until the end of this turn.

 **Rebellion Blade**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card only to a "Destiny HERO" Monster you control. The equipped Monster can attack a number of times equal to the number of "Destiny HERO" Monsters on the field during each Battle Phase.

 **Master Bolt**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card only to a "The Grand Jupiter" Monster you control. The equipped Monster can inflict piercing damage when attacking an opponent's defense position Monster. When the equipped Monster inflicts battle damage, draw one card from your Deck. If the equipped Monster failed to inflict damage to your opponent during the Battle Phase, you can halve your opponent's Life Points.

 **Ruined Destiny**

Normal Spell Card

Destroy a "Destiny HERO" Fusion Monster on your field; draw cards from your Deck equal to double the number of its Fusion Material Monsters.

 **Disaster Armor**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card to a Level 4 or lower "Destiny HERO" Monster you control. The equipped Monster can attack your opponent directly during the Battle Phase, but its attack is reduced to 0 from the Battle Phase's end until the start of your next turn. If this card is destroyed, excavate cards from your Deck until you come across a Spell Card. Then, that card is added to your hand.

 **Wrath of Jupiter**

Normal Spell Card

If you control "The Grand Jupiter", you can send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard (min. 1) to destroy all cards on the opponent's field.

 **Miracle Destiny Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster that lists at least one "Destiny HERO" Monster as one of its Fusion Materials from your Extra Deck by banishing "Destiny HERO" Monsters from either player's field or Graveyard as Materials.

 **D–Encore**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Target a "Destiny HERO" or "Dragoon D–End" Monster on your field which has already used its once per turn effect; the targeted Monster can use that effect once again on this turn.

 **Crown-Directing Bujin**

Normal Spell Card

Draw one card from your Deck for every "Bujin" Monster that was banished on this turn. You must control a face-up "Bujin" Monster to activate and resolve that effect.

 **Great Dark Spot**

Continuous Spell Card

If you control a face-up "The Tyrant Neptune", reduce all effect damage you would receive to 0.

 **Yomi's Pulse**

Normal Spell Card

Target two of your banished "Bujin" Monsters and perform an Xyz Summon by using them as Materials. You cannot Normal or Special Summon Monsters on the turn you activate this card. If the Monster Xyz Summoned by this card's effect detaches its Xyz Materials, these Materials are banished.

 **Trident of Poseidon**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card only to a face-up "The Tyrant Neptune" you control. When a "Planet Server Nereid" and/or "Planet Server Triton" activate their effects, you can select which cards you wish to send to the Graveyard. When the equipped Monster attacks or is attacked by a Monster whose ATK is higher than its normal value, return that Monster's ATK back to normal. During your Battle Phase's end, you can destroy all Monsters your opponent controls and inflict 800 points of damage to them.

 **Rank-Up-Magic Regalia Force**

Normal Spell Card

Target a "Bujin" Xyz Monster in your field, Graveyard or banish zone; Special Summon a "Bujin" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck which is one Rank higher than the targeted Monster by using it as an Xyz Material (this Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon). If the Monster Special Summoned by this card's effect is destroyed, you can banish it along with this card to add two "Bujin" Monsters from your Graveyard or banish zone to your hand.

 **Overlay Drain Gate**

Normal Trap Card

When your opponent Xyz Summons a Monster, you can activate this card and apply the following effect; detach all Xyz Materials from every Xyz Monster your opponent currently controls, and then Special Summon a Monster from your Deck whose is equal to or less than twice the number of Overlay Units detached by ignoring its summoning conditions.

 **Anger Hammer**

Normal Trap Card

If you control "The Big Saturn", you can destroy a card on the opponent's field. If this card is in your Graveyard while "The Big Saturn" is on the field, you can destroy a face-up Monster on the opponent's field. You cannot activate this effect on the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard.

 **Cipher Scrambling**

Normal Trap Card

Target a "Cipher" Monster on your field and have the names of all Monsters on the field become the same as that Monster's until the End Phase. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to change the name of a Monster on the field into the name of a "Cipher" Monster you control as long as it remains face-up on the field.

 **Chronos Ruler**

Continuous Trap Card

Activate this card only if you control a face-up "The Big Saturn". As long as this card remains face-up on the field, "The Big Saturn" is unaffected by your opponent's Monster effects and can also attack twice during each Battle Phase. Moreover, you take no effect damage as long as this card remains face-up on the field.

 **Two-Fold Barrier**

Normal Trap Card

You can pay half your Life Points to reduce all battle damage you would receive on this turn to 0. If a Monster on your field would be destroyed, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to prevent its destruction.

 **Core Implosion**

Normal Trap Card

If you control "The Big Saturn", you can activate its second effect by ignoring the conditions for its activation and inflict damage to both players equal to its original attack.

 **Bonds of D**

Normal Trap Card

If you control two "Destiny HERO" Monsters, you can activate this effect; Special Summon two "Destiny HERO" Monsters from your Deck whose combined Level is equal to or less than the combined Level of the Monsters on your field.

 **Atmospheric Path**

Normal Trap Card

If a "Sphere" Monster on your field was destroyed, you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Sphere" Monster from your Deck.

 **Atmospheric Storm**

Continuous Trap Card

Once per turn, you can banish a "Sphere" Monster from your Graveyard to negate the attack of an opponent's Monster. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon a "Sphere" Monster from your Deck, Graveyard or banish zone.

 **D–Miracle**

Normal Trap Card

If a "Destiny HERO" Monster on your field would be destroyed, you can prevent its destruction and reduce all damage from battles involving it to 0 for the rest of this turn. You can banish this card and a "Destiny HERO" Monster from your Graveyard to reduce all damage you would receive to 0 for the rest of this turn.

 **Bujin Harmony**

Normal Trap Card

If you control two "Bujin" Monsters, you can banish one of them and add the banished Monster's ATK to the second Monster's ATK until the End Phase.

 **Xyz Defense Line**

Normal Trap Card

For the duration of this turn, whenever you're about to receive battle damage, you can banish an Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck to reduce that damage to 0.

 **Rank Inheritance**

Normal Trap Card

When an Xyz Monster on your side of the field is destroyed, you can add a "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

 **And that was Chapter 33. As I mentioned in the previous chapter, this time, Kaito, Edo and Byron's Duels against the members of the Talons were in the spotlight. When I first introduced Byron, I was on the fence regarding whether I should have him Duel at all, but I eventually decided to go for it when I first began writing this final showdown for the Xyz Dimension. As for his Deck, I had him use the Bujin archetype because I used to play this archetype a lot back in the day when I dueled and it was on my favorites.**

 **That's all for now. Next chapter will cover the Duels against the two remaining Talons. Until then, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Greetings, community! Dvdryms here with Chapter 34. Before we start, let me answer some of your questions first.**

 **—** **To Guest: Reiji and Reira will have a few additional Duels compared to the anime. As for Tsukikage, I haven't planned anything regarding him yet, but that might change later.**

 **And now on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 34 – Undying Soul of Rebellion**

"It looks like they did it. The Momentum Reactor is under our control now."

Yuya let out a sigh of relief as he read the short message he just received from Edo on his Duel Disk.

 _"_ _Yes, but we cannot relax just yet."_ Yuto, who appeared next to Yuya, warned. _"Unless we take down the last encoding generator, Byron-san won't be able to even attempt taking down the reactor. And with only about an hour left until detonation, we'll be cutting it a little close."_

"I know that, Yuto." Yuya said as he surveyed the abandoned storage area once more. "However, it doesn't appear that the encoding generator is located here either. Let's hurry up and move to the next area."

"Talking to yourself? That's not a very healthy habit, Sakaki Yuya."

Suddenly, a shadow detached itself from the ceiling and landed a few meters away from Yuya, revealing the form of a black-clothed individual with a white mask on his face.

"You are…one of the Talons, no?" Yuya questioned the newcomer while being wary of him. "Were you lying in ambush for me?"

"Not you specifically, but anyone who would visit this area while searching for the generator." Talon clarified. "However, it appears I'm quite lucky. To chance upon one of the priority targets for elimination is a grand opportunity indeed. Taking you down will most certainly earn me the Professor's favor and aid in the creation of the utopia we envision."

"Don't joke with me!" Yuya shouted. "For the sake of your idiotic ambition, you're willing to sacrifice thousands of innocent lives! What's worse is that you even treated your own comrades as disposable tools and chose to get rid of them without a second thought! No matter what world results from such actions, it sure as Hell won't be a utopia!"

"Innocent…you say?" Talon let out a dark laugh. "Sakaki Yuya, from the moment humans are born, they are sinners capable of the greatest atrocities. There is no-one truly innocent, including you. As such, why should I care about their miserable lives? They matter less than nothing in the grand scheme of things. And don't get me started on this war-torn wasteland."

"You rotten…" Yuya growled. "In that case, I'll—"

 _"_ _Wait."_

Yuto placed his spectral hand on Yuya's body, stopping him from moving forward. As he attempted to question his Xyz counterpart regarding the reason for this, Yuya noticed that Yuto's expression was smoldering as he directed a look of absolute loathing at the Academia agent.

"Yuto…?"

 _"_ _Please, let me handle this."_ Yuto said. _"As a resident of Heartland and as a member of the Resistance, I cannot forgive what he said just now. Also, seeing as my homeland's existence is on the line, I cannot stand back and merely watch the proceedings as a spectator. That's why, I'll fight as well."_

"But how?" Yuya questioned Yuto. "I know you were able to briefly take control of my body during my Duel with Edo, but from what I can tell, you're thinking of fully materializing by exchanging places with me. Is such a thing even possible?"

 _"_ _There are many mysteries surrounding this state and our existence in general, but I feel confident we can achieve this, at least for a short time."_ Yuto said. _"It certainly won't hurt to try. You and I simply need to synchronize our wills and strongly imagine what we wish to accomplish. So what do you say? Shall we give it a shot?"_

"I can tell you're dead set on doing this, not that I can blame you." Yuya let out a small smile. "Alright then, I'll leave this to you, Yuto. You supported me all this time, so it's only right that I do the same now."

 _"_ _Thank you, Yuya."_

"What are you mumbling over there, Sakaki Yuya?" Talon tilted his head to the side. "As expected, are you going crazy or something?"

Instead of responding, Yuya closed his eyes and focused, with Yuto doing the same. Immediately afterwards, the Pendulum hanging from Yuya's neck let out a bright light, enveloping the entire area and forcing Talon to shield his eyes. When the radiance died down, the familiar form of Yuto was standing in Yuya's place, glaring at Talon.

"Sakaki…Yuya?" Talon sounded confused. "What did you do? Your presence has changed completely. And you appearance seems to have become different as well. What kind of trick are you trying to pull?"

"Yuya is not here right now." Yuto declared. "I'm Yuto, a Duelist of the Resistance's Spade Branch. And I'm also the man who will take you down for daring to threaten my homeland and call its people worthless!"

"Yuto…?" Talon wondered. "While Academia has data on a Duelist named Yuto, who is a prominent member of the Resistance, he supposedly disappeared after our invasion of Standard. And that disappearing trick Sakaki Yuya pulled… In any case, I may not completely understand what's going on here, but I don't need to do so in order to annihilate you. After all, it's crystal clear that you're an enemy, and all enemies must be terminated."

"I'll return these words right back at you." Yuto spoke with a furious expression. "While I'm not a fan of senseless violence, I will show no mercy on a foe with so little regard for human life. Now, prepare yourself, Talon!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks.

Yuto – LP: 4000

Talon – LP: 4000

"The first turn is mine!" Yuto announced. "I place four cards face-down. Then, since I control at least one face-down card, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come, Phantom Nights Dusk Mantle (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 1500/LV: 3)!"

A Monster clad in a black-colored mantle with embers of blue flames surrounding it appeared on Yuto's field.

"Dusk Mantle's effect activates." Yuto stated. "When this card is summoned successfully through its effect, I can add a Level 4 or lower "Phantom Knights" Monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose Phantom Knights Ragged Glove (ATK: 1000/DEF: 500/LV: 3) and summon it!"

Ragged Glove appeared next to Dusk Mantle on Yuto's field.

"I Overlay my two Level 3 Monsters!" As the two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yuto chanted. "Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield! Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3! Phantom Knights Break Sword (Dark/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/R: 3/OU: 2)!"

A headless warrior mounting an eerie horse and clad in armor surrounded by blue flames, which held a sword missing its tip in its right hand, appeared on Yuto's field.

"Due to the effect of Ragged Glove, Break Sword's attack increases by 1000 (Break Sword ATK: 2000→3000)." Yuto said. "I end my turn with this."

"My turn!" Talon announced. "Draw! Your opening play was pretty solid, but now it's time for me to take the lead in this Duel. To start off, I activate the Field Spell Card The Gates of Dark World, whose first effect increases the attack and defense of all Fiend-type Monsters I control by 300. Then, I activate the Spell Card Dark World Misdirection. Thanks to its effect, if I control no Monsters while my opponent does, I can send two cards from my hand to the Graveyard and treat them as having being discarded by an opponent's card effect. The first card I will discard is Broww, Huntsman of Dark World (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 800/LV: 4), whose effect allows me to draw two cards from my Deck since it's treated as having being sent there by your card effect. My second card is Keito, Ogre God of Dark World, whose effect allows me to Special Summon it (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2400→2700/DEF: 0→300/LV: 6)!"

A demonic-looking Monster clad in bone armor with several protrusions extending from its back appeared on Talon's field.

"Furthermore, Keito's second effect also activates, allowing me to Special Summon a "Dark World" Monster from my Deck on either player's field." Talon declared. "I will Special Summon Ceruli, Guru of Dark World (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 100→400/DEF: 300→600/LV: 1) on your side of the field!"

A small, demonic-looking Monster holding a staff appeared on Yuto's field.

"You Special Summoned a Monster on my side of the field?" Yuto narrowed his eyes. "In that case, that Monster must have an effect that benefits you."

"An astute observation indeed." Talon let out a malicious chuckle. "Ceruli's effect activates. When this card is Special Summoned through the effect of a "Dark World" Monster, the opponent must discard one card from their hand. And since Ceruli is on your field, I must send one card from my hand to the Graveyard. I choose Latinum, War God of Dark World and Special Summon it (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1500→1800/DEF: 2400→2700/LV: 6) in defense position through its effect by targeting Keito!"

A black and silver-colored demonic Monster with two large wings extending from its back appeared on Talon's field.

"Due to Latinum's effect, the targeted Keito gains 500 attack (Keito ATK: 2700→3200)." Talon stated. "And I'm far from finished here. I activate the second effect of my Field Spell to banish Broww from my Graveyard in order to send one card from my hand to the Graveyard and draw one card from my Deck. And since the card I discarded was Sillva, Army God of Dark World, its effect allows me to Special Summon it (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2300→2600/DEF: 1400→1700/LV: 5)!"

A demonic Monster clad in silver armor and holding two curved knifes in its hands appeared on Talon's field.

"I see." Yuto rubbed his chin. "Those Dark World Monsters of yours focus on activating specific effects when sent from the hand to the Graveyard through a card effect. And through that trait, you were able to instantly assemble three powerful Monsters. It seems this so-called Planet Series Monster you possess isn't the only thing you've got going for you."

"You would be correct in assuming so." Talon said. "Now, bear witness to the terror of the Dark World denizens! Battle! Keito, attack his Break Sword! Dark Luminary!"

"I activate my two copies of the Trap Card Phantom Knights Lost Vambrace!" Yuto exclaimed. "Through their effect, I can target a Monster you control, have it lose 600 attack until the End Phase, Special Summon these two cards as Level 2 Monsters (ATK: 600/DEF: 0/LV: 2) in attack position and prevent all "Phantom Knights" cards I control from being destroyed by battle for the rest of this turn!"

Following Yuto's words, two armored figures lacking a lower body and surrounded by blue flames appeared on his field, launching their gauntlets at Keito and forcing it backwards.

(Keito ATK: 3200→2000)

"In that case, I will stop Keito's attack." Talon said through gritted teeth. "Since your Phantom Knights cannot be destroyed by battle, I'll just target the only non-"Phantom Knights" card on your field. Go, Sillva! Destroy Ceruli! Argent Slash!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Phantom Knights Poisoned Dagger!" Yuto declared as a dagger embedded itself on Sillva's armor. "Through its effect, when an opponent's Monster declares an attack, I can halve that Monster's attack until the End Phase (Sillva ATK: 2600→1300)!"

Undeterred by the sudden blow, Sillva continued charging forward, swinging its blades down and bisecting Ceruli, with the ensuing explosion sending Yuto skidding backwards.

Yuto – LP: 4000→3100

"Since the affected Monster destroyed one of my Monsters, Poisoned Dagger's second effect activates." Yuto stated. "Through it, the Battle Phase ends."

"As expected from a Resistance member, you're quite resourceful and tenacious." Talon snorted. "How annoying. I place two cards face-down and end my turn, with my Monsters' attack returning to normal (Keito ATK: 2000→3200, Sillva ATK: 1300→2600)."

"My turn!" Yuto announced. "Draw! I use my two Level 2 Lost Vambraces as materials to construct the Overlay Network!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yuto chanted.

"Ten thousand warriors entombed forever in darkness! Descend now and pierce with the cursed spear of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 2! Phantom Knights Cursed Javelin (Dark/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 0/R: 2/OU: 2)!"

A Monster wearing a helmet with a skull motif, which held a black spear with several skulls attached on it and a shield with the image of a skull on it in its right and left hands respectively, appeared on Yuto's field.

"I activate Cursed Javelin's effect!" Yuto declared. "Once during either player's turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit from it and target one Monster my opponent controls! Then, that Monster's attack is reduced to 0 and its effects are negated until the End Phase! I target your Keito! Death Drain!"

A black bolt of lightning erupted from the tip of Cursed Javelin, striking Keito and forcing it on its knees.

(Keito ATK: 3200→0)

"Battle!" Yuto exclaimed. "Cursed Javelin, attack Keito! Cursed Thrust!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Dark World Seal!" Talon shouted. "Through its effect, I can send a "Dark World" Monster from my hand to the Graveyard to negate the attack! The one I sent was Ameth, Seeker of Dark World (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 900/LV: 3), whose effect allows me to tribute a "Dark World" Monster on my field, in this case Keito, in order to draw two cards from my Deck!"

"Next, Break Sword, destroy Sillva!" Yuto pointed at Talon's second Monster. "Decapitation Slash!"

Break Sword swung its broken sword, severing Sillva's head with ease and sending Talon skidding backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Talon – LP: 4000→3600

"Since a "Phantom Knights" Monster on my field destroyed an opponent's Monster, I can activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Phantom Knights Ambush Blow." Yuto stated. "Through its effect, I can check the top card of my Deck, and if it's a "Phantom Knights" card, I can send it to the Graveyard and inflict 800 points of damage to you. Now, let's see what the result will be."

Yuto drew the top card of his Deck, checked it and revealed it to Talon.

"My drawn card is Phantom Knights Dusty Robe (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)." Yuto smirked. "As such, I can send it to the Graveyard and inflict 800 points of damage to you!"

A large ball of blue flame appeared next to Yuto and was launched at Talon, striking his body and causing him to hiss in pain.

Talon – LP: 3600→2800

"Finally, I banish Dusty Robe from my Graveyard to activate its effect, allowing me to add a "Phantom Knights" card from my Deck to my hand." Yuto said. "I choose to add Phantom Knights Fog Blade to my hand. Then, I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Talon announced. "Draw! I activate the effect of The Gates of Dark World in order to banish Ameth from my Graveyard and send one card from my hand to the Graveyard in order to draw one card from my Deck. And since the card I discarded was Grapha, Dragon God of Dark World, its effect activates, allowing me to destroy a card you control. I think I'll get rid of your Break Sword. Take this!"

A torrent of dark flames erupted from the ground beneath Break Sword, consuming the Monster within the conflagration.

"At this moment, Break Sword's effect activates." Yuto said. "When this card is destroyed, I can target its Xyz Materials in my Graveyard and Special Summon them as Level 4 Monsters. Revive, Dusk Mantle and Ragged Glove in defense mode!"

Yuto's Monsters returned to the field from a dark portal that appeared on the ground.

"Moving on, I activate my face-down Trap Card, Wrath of Dark World." Talon declared. "Thanks to its effect, I can send a "Dark World" Monster from my card to the Graveyard in order to destroy a Monster you control and draw one card from my Deck. I'll destroy Cursed Javelin."

A wave of darkness was unleashed from Talon's Trap Card, enveloping Cursed Javelin and destroying it.

"The card I just sent to the Graveyard was Reign, Devil of Dark World." Talon stated. "As such, I can Special Summon it through its effect (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2500→2800/DEF: 1800→2100)!"

A black-colored demonic Monster holding a golden halberd appeared on Talon's field.

"Furthermore, thanks to the effect of Wrath of Dark World, the Monster sent from my hand to the Graveyard through its effect is treated as having been sent there by an opponent's card effect." Talon continued. "Therefore, I activate Reign's second effect, which allows me to destroy all cards in either your Monster or Spell/Trap Card Zone. Since you seem to enjoy using Trap Cards a lot, I think I'll destroy every card in your Spell/Trap Zone. Overlord Decree!"

"Before that, I'll activate one of these cards, the Trap Card Phantom Knights Mist Claws!" Yuto shouted. "Thanks to its effect, I can target a banished "Phantom Knights" Monster and return it to my hand! I choose Phantom Knights Dusty Robe!"

"In that case, allow me to revive a Monster of my own as well." Talon stated. "I activate Grapha's effect in my Graveyard, returning Latinum back to my hand in order to Special Summon it on my field (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2700→3000/DEF: 1800→2100/LV: 8)!"

A black-colored, winged dragon with demonic characteristics appeared on Talon's field.

"That's a Monster which revives by returning one of its comrades back to the user's hand, huh…?" Yuto muttered. "That's an annoying ability which enables it to essentially revive again and again as long as there is a "Dark World" Monster on the field."

"That's right." Talon spoke with evident glee. "My Grapha is the ace of the "Dark World" Monsters that is essentially immortal. But don't despair just yet, for I have many more unpleasant surprises in store for you. I activate the Equip Spell Card Overlord's Might by discarding Latinum, equipping it to Reign. And since Latinum was discarded, I can Special Summon it in defense position once more!"

Latinum appeared once more on Talon's field.

"Now I activate the effect of Overlord's Might." Talon continued. "Thanks to it, once per turn, I can destroy all cards in either your Monster or Spell/Trap Card Zone. This time, I think I'll get rid your Monsters, leaving your field bare!"

An aura of darkness erupted from Reign's staff, consuming all of Yuto's Monsters.

"Now then, let's draw the curtain on this Duel!" Talon exclaimed. "Battle! Grapha, attack him directly! Aeshma Breath!"

"I activate the effect of Mist Claws in my Graveyard!" Yuto shouted. "When my opponent attacks me directly, I can target a Level 4 or lower "Phantom Knights" Monster in my Graveyard, Special Summon it and then Special Summon this card as well as a Normal Monster with the same Level as that "Phantom Knights" Monster! I choose to bring back the Level 3 Dusk Mantle along with Mist Claws (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 3) in defense mode!"

Dusk Mantle returned to Yuto's field, accompanied by an armored Monster with blade-shaped claws extending from its hands.

"Furthermore, during either player's Battle Phase, I can send a "Phantom Knights" Monster from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon Phantom Knights Poisoned Dagger as a Normal Monster (ATK: 0/DEF: 200/LV: 4) in defense mode." Yuto continued as a lightly-armored figure holding several daggers in its hands appeared on the field. "And since Poisoned Dagger was Special Summoned, its effect activates, enabling me to inflict 200 points of damage to you for every face-up "Phantom Knights" Monster I control. Since I control three, you'll receive 600 points of damage!"

Poisoned Dagger threw its daggers at Talon, causing him to grunt in pain once the blades struck his body.

Talon – LP: 2800→2200

"Those Phantom Knights of yours are really starting to get on my nerves…" Talon growled. "Grapha, resume your attack and destroy Dusk Mantle!"

A wave of violet-colored energy erupted from Grapha's mouth, vaporizing Dusk Mantle.

"And finally, Reign, eliminate Mist Claws!" Talon shouted. "Ferocious Crucible!"

Reign swung its staff with great force, smashing Mist Claws across the room and destroying it.

"Since Mist Claws was destroyed after being Special Summoned through its own effect, it will be banished." Yuto said.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Talon said. "Now, come at me, Resistance scum. No matter how many petty tricks you still have in your sleeve, they won't be enough to save you from me. Death has come today, first for you, and then for everyone else in this miserable wreck of a city. Such is the price those who dare to defy Academia must pay."

"I won't allow you to commit any more atrocities here." Yuto resolutely declared. "Academia's tyranny in Heartland is at an end, and your downfall will be the final nail in its coffin. My turn! Draw!"

 _This is…_ Yuto was surprised upon seeing the card he had drawn. _I don't remember having this card in my Deck. Don't tell me…this is a result of Yuya's influence. Regardless, with this, I should be able to mount a counterattack._

"I activate the effect of Dusk Mantle in my Graveyard, banishing it and Phantom Knights Fog Blade in order to add a "Phantom Knights" card from my Deck to my hand." Yuto announced. "I choose Phantom Knights Burial Shroud. And now, bear witness to the new power that has been bestowed to me! Using the Scale 1 Phantom Knights Soul Reaver (Dark/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 2200/LV: 6/SC: 1) and the Scale 7 Phantom Knights Burial Shroud (Dark/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 900/LV: 2/SC: 7), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yuto, with his two Monsters rising to their top. The first one resembled a wraith with blazing eyes and a spectral sword made of blue flames coiled around its right arm, while the second one was a black-armored knight with a long, dark red cape resembling a burial shroud.

"Pendulum Scale?" Talon seemed curious. "So you also have access to this new summoning method employed by the Lancers, huh? But what of it? You neither have cards in your hand nor Pendulum Monsters in your Extra Deck. As such, you cannot summon anything with that Scale of yours, making that move meaningless."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Yuto grinned. "My Pendulum Summon is a bit different compared to that of my comrades. I'll have you experience the full power of the "Phantom Knights" Monsters and their unyielding tenacity when supported by this particular Pendulum Scale. Due to Soul Reaver's Pendulum Effect, when I successfully Pendulum Summon, I can Special Summon a "Phantom Knights" Trap Card which can be treated as a Monster from my Graveyard whose Level is between my current Scale. And thanks to Burial Shroud's effect, when I control less Monsters than my opponent and have no face-up Pendulum Monsters in my Extra Deck, I can Pendulum Summon a number of "Phantom Knights" Monsters from my Graveyard equal to the number of Monsters my opponent controls minus one, meaning I can Pendulum Summon two Monsters!"

"What!?" Talon cried out in astonishment. "A Pendulum Summon from the Graveyard, you say!? Such a ridiculous method to use Pendulum actually exists!?"

"With my currently set Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 6." Yuto declared. "Wandering souls of fallen braves! Be guided by the trail of light drawn by the Pendulum and revive here on this battlefield! Phantom Pendulum! Return to my side once more, Phantom Knights Dusty Robe, Phantom Knights Ragged Glove and the Trap Monster Phantom Knights Shadow Veil (ATK: 0/DEF: 300/LV: 4)!"

Unlike other Pendulum Summons, a dark portal appeared on the ground before Yuto, out of which three beams of light emerged and solidified into the form of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Absurd…" Talon sounded like he couldn't believe the sight before his eyes. "You managed to complete a Pendulum Summon by using Monsters in your Graveyard of all places? Tch, what will it take to keep your irritating Monsters down?"

"Phantom Knights will never fall!" Yuto shouted. "No matter how many times you destroy them, they will always revive, just like how the Resistance members will never give up on their quest to free Heartland from your clutches! Now, using the Level 4 Poisoned Dagger and Shadow Veil, I construct the Overlay Network!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yuto chanted.

"Relentless warrior wandering through the endless battlefield! Embody the fury of rebellion and strike down the unjust! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 4! Phantom Knights Frayed Whip (Dark/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

A female Monster dressed in pitch-black armor with a mane of fiery blue hair extending from its head, which held a bladed whip with several tears and scratches on it, appeared on Yuto's field.

"In addition, I activate Dusty Robe's effect." Yuto continued. "By switching this card to defense position, I can increase the attack and defense of a Dark-attribute Monster on the field by 800 until the end of my opponent's turn. I choose Frayed Whip as the target for this effect (Frayed Whip ATK: 2400→3200, DEF: 1500→2300). Next, I Overlay the Level 3 Dusty Robe and Ragged Glove!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yuto chanted once again.

"Tenacious marksman lurking in the shadows! May your unerring arrows pierce through the heart of opposition! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3! Phantom Knights Plague Arrow (Dark/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200/R: 3/OU: 2)!"

A Monster clad in dark leather armor with blue flames coming out of its forearms, which held a sinister-looking black bow into its hands and carried a quiver with arrows that emitted some sort of miasma, appeared on Yuto's field.

"A Pendulum Xyz as well, huh?" Talon remarked. "It appears you're much more dangerous than I initially thought. As such, I will make sure to destroy you here before you also become a major threat to the Professor's plans."

"You will try." Yuto responded. "Due to the effect of Ragged Glove, Plague Arrow's attack increases by 1000 (Plague Arrow ATK: 1700→2700). Now, I activate Plague Arrow's effect! Once per turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit from this card and reduce the attack of a Monster you control by an amount equal to the number of "Phantom Knights" cards in my Graveyard multiplied by 200! In exchange, only Plague Arrow can attack that Monster during this turn's Battle Phase! I choose to target your Grapha, and since I have seven "Phantom Knights" cards in my Graveyard, it will lose 1400 attack! Do it, Plague Arrow! Pandemic Shot!"

Plague Arrow drew one of its arrows from its quiver, with the miasma surrounding it increasing, and shot it at Grapha, piercing through its body. Immediately afterwards, curse-like marks appeared on Grapha's body as it started to decay.

(Grapha ATK: 3000→1600)

"Battle!" Yuto exclaimed. "Plague Arrow, destroy Grapha! Lone Meteor!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Dark World Grace!" Talon shouted as Plague Arrow's shot pierced through Grapha's body. "Thanks to its effect, I can send a card from my hand to the Graveyard to reduce the battle damage from a battle involving a "Dark World" Monster to 0! And since the card I discarded was Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World, I can Special Summon it (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1600→1900/DEF: 1300→1600/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

"However, at this moment, Frayed Whip's effect activates!" Yuto announced. "When a "Phantom Knights" Monster under my control destroys one of my opponent's cards through battle or card effect while this card is face-up on the field, that card is banished! Therefore, Grapha can no longer resurrect! Next, Frayed Whip will destroy your Reign! Fury Outburst!"

Yuto's Monster swung its bladed whip, repeatedly striking at Reign's body and destroying it in a massive explosion that sent Talon tumbling backwards.

Talon – LP: 2200→1800

"The effect of the equipped Overlord's Might activates." Talon stated. "Since the equipped Monster left the field and this card was sent to the Graveyard, I will draw two cards from my Deck."

"Since Frayed Whip destroyed an opponent's Monster, I can activate its effect." Yuto declared. "By detaching any number of Overlay Units from it, I can destroy an equal number of cards on my opponent's field. I will detach both of its Overlay Units in order to destroy The Gates of Dark World and Latinum! Massacre Drive!"

Frayed Whip's weapon was surrounded by eerie blue flames as the Monster swung it wildly around, destroying Talon's Latinum and Field Spell Card.

"Since The Gates of Dark World is no longer in play, your Beiige's attack and defense return to normal (Beiige ATK: 1900→1600/DEF: 1600→1300)." Yuto said. "I end my turn with this."

"My turn!" Talon announced. "Draw! I'll admit I underestimated you a bit at first. However, it's clear that you're a skilled opponent, which is why I'll pull out all stops in order to eradicate your miserable existence from now on. I activate the Spell Card Revelation of Truth, whose effect forces both players to draw a card from their Deck and reveal it to the opponent. Now, draw your card, Resistance scum."

Yuto drew and revealed Phantom Knights Fragile Armor, while Talon revealed the Spell Card Dark World Alchemy.

"Perfect." Talon let out a malicious chuckle. "With this, I can bring out my strongest Monster and show you true darkness and despair. First, I activate the Spell Card Dark World Alchemy. Through its effect, I will return a "Dark World" Monster from my hand to the Deck in order to send a "Dark World" Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. Furthermore, the discarded Monster will be treated as having being sent to the Graveyard from my hand. I return Scarr, Scout of Dark World back to my Deck in order to send Goldd, War God of Dark World from my Deck to the Graveyard. And through its effect, I will Special Summon it (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1500/LV: 5)!"

A demonic Monster clad in gold-colored armor and holding a massive axe appeared on Talon's field.

"Now then, it's time for the true ruler of the Underworld to descend and grant eternal rest to both you and your Monsters." Talon declared. "I release Goldd and Beiige in order to Advance Summon! Descend now, ninth of the Planet Series, The Suppression Pluto (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A violet-colored demonic Monster, which had several eyes embedded on its chest and three whip-shaped appendages extending from its back, appeared on Talon's field.

"So that's a Planet Series Monster…" An expression of disgust appeared on Yuto's face. "Such a vile and horrifying aura that can be felt even from here… How can you people stand using these abominations in battle?"

"You can't be picky about your weapons, especially during a war." Talon replied. "Also, the Planet Series' unmatched strength makes up for the drawbacks of using them. And it's because we wield such immense power that we can be useful to the Professor and realize his magnificent dream. I'll have you thoroughly experience their terror with your own body. First, I activate the Equip Spell Card Helm of Darkness, equipping it to Pluto. Then, I activate The Suppression Pluto's effect! Once per turn, I can declare a card name, and if my opponent has that card in their hand…well, you'll see soon enough. I declare that you have Phantom Knights Fragile Armor in your hand!"

"Kuh, so that's why you used Revelation of Truth beforehand." Yuto grimaced. "It was all in order to use Pluto's effect."

"That's right." Talon confirmed Yuto's words. "Thanks to it, I can now activate one of Pluto's two effects since my guess was correct. I think I'll activate its first effect, which allows me to take control of a Monster on your field. As such, your Frayed Whip belongs to me now!"

Several tendrils of darkness were generated from Pluto's body, binding Frayed Whip and bringing it to Talon's field.

"Furthermore, the effect of the equipped Helm of Darkness activates." Talon stated. "Since Pluto activated its effect successfully, its attack increases by 800 (Pluto ATK: 2600→3400). Now, it's time for battle! The Suppression Pluto, destroy Phantom Knights Plague Arrow! And due to the second effect of Helm of Darkness, every time Pluto destroys one of your Monsters, you'll receive 500 points of damage! Go, The Suppression Pluto! Three Satellites!"

The three whip-shaped appendages on Pluto's back shot forward, piercing through Plague Arrow's body and striking Yuto, sending him flying backwards.

Yuto – LP: 3100→2400→1900

"This is the end!" Talon exclaimed. "Be sunk by your own Monster's attack and perish, Resistance lowlife! Go, Phantom Knights Frayed Whip! Attack your former master directly! Fury Outburst!"

"I activate the effect of Phantom Knights Fragile Armor (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/LV: 4) in my hand!" Yuto shouted. "Since a "Phantom Knights" Monster on my field was destroyed, I can Special Summon this card! Come, Phantom Knights Fragile Armor in defense mode!"

A headless armor whose various pieces were connected by eerie blue flames appeared on Yuto's field.

"Tch, so you managed to escape death once again." Talon clicked his tongue in annoyance. "In that case, Frayed Whip will destroy your Fragile Armor."

Frayed Whip swung its bladed whip, shredding Fragile Armor to pieces.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Talon said. "At this moment, the effect of your Dusty Robe ends, returning Frayed Whip's attack an defense to normal (Frayed Whip ATK: 3200→2400, DEF: 2300→1500). But don't entertain any thoughts about victory. With The Suppression Pluto on my field, it's only a matter of time before your wretched soul is consumed by it. Before the harbinger of death, you are powerless."

"Death and I are old companions, so if you wish to frighten me into submission, you're going to have to try a lot harder than that." Yuto stated. "My turn! Draw! Using my already Set Pendulum Scale, I will perform a Phantom Pendulum once again! Revive from my Graveyard, Phantom Knights Fragile Armor and Phantom Knights Shadow Veil!"

Yuto's two Monsters returned to the field after emerging as beams of energy from the dark Pendulum portal.

"I Overlay my two Level 4 Monsters!" As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yuto chanted. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

Yuto's ace Monster appeared on the field amidst a lightning storm, letting out a furious howl in the process.

"It's good to fight again side-by-side after so long, partner." Yuto let out a small smile at the sight of the dragon. "Now, I activate Dark Rebellion's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can halve the attack of a Level 5 or higher Monster on the field and add the lost amount to Dark Rebellion's own attack until the End Phase! I detach both of its Overlay Units and target The Suppression Pluto! Treason Discharge!"

The mechanical parts of Dark Rebellion's wings opened, unleashing tendrils of lightning that bound Pluto's body and forced the demonic Monster on its knees.

(Pluto ATK: 3400→1700→850, Dark Rebellion ATK: 2500→4200→5050)

"Battle!" Yuto exclaimed. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, destroy The Suppression Pluto and end this! Lightning Disobey of Revolt!"

"I won't fall so easily!" Talon shouted. "I activate my Trap Card, Call of Asphodel! Due to its effect, I can Special Summon a "Planet Server" Monster from my Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions if I control The Suppression Pluto! Come, Planet Server Styx (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2100/LV: 5) in defense mode!"

A female Monster dressed in a chiton that seemed to be made out of pitch-black water appeared on Talon's field.

"Planet Server Styx's effect activates!" Talon stated. "If The Suppression Pluto would be destroyed by battle or card effect, I can negate its destruction and reduce the battle damage to 0 as long as this card remains face-up on the field!"

A wall of black water appeared in front of Pluto, preventing Dark Rebellion's attack from reaching it.

"Then how about this?" Yuto said. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Phantom Knights Around Burn! This card can be activated during either player's Battle Phase and allows me to banish two "Phantom Knights" Monsters from my Graveyard in order to destroy as many Monsters on the field as possible and end the Battle Phase! I choose to banish Fragile Armor and Dusty Robe from my Graveyard!"

Following Yuto's words, a storm of blue flames erupted on the field, consuming Dark Rebellion, Styx and Frayed Whip.

"And that's not all." Yuto continued. "At the end of the Battle Phase, each player takes 800 points of damage for each monster in their possession that was sent to the Graveyard during the Battle Phase this turn. Since two Monsters were sent from your

field to the Graveyard and one Monster was sent from my field to the Graveyard, we'll receive 1600 and 800 points of damage respectively!"

The storm of blue flames suddenly exploded outwards, enveloping both Talon and Yuto and sending them flying backwards.

Talon – LP: 1800→200

Yuto – LP: 1900→1100

"This hurt a bit more than expected…" Yuto remarked as he slowly got up. "I end my turn with this, with The Suppression Pluto's attack returning to normal (Pluto ATK: 850→3400)."

"Then, it's my turn!" Talon announced. "Draw! I commend you for that daring earlier move. Not many people would sacrifice their own Monster to inflict damage to the opponent and leave themselves completely open when facing a Planet Series. No doubt you have some other Trap in your Graveyard that will help you stall for time, allowing you to counterattack with your Phantom Pendulum during the next turn. However, I'm afraid I'm not so nice as to give you a chance to strike back. If I can't take you down on this turn, I'll at least make sure to disrupt your strategy. I activate the Spell Card Angel's Charity, which allows me to draw three cards from my Deck and discard two. And since one of the cards I discarded was Viol, Necromancer of Dark World (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 1100/LV: 3), its effect activates, allowing me to add a Monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose Planet Server Styx and Special Summon it in defense mode!"

Styx appeared once more on Talon's field.

"And there's more where that came from." Talon stated. "Since I control The Suppression Pluto, I can Special Summon these two Monsters from my hand as well. Come, Planet Server Charon (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2200/LV: 5) and Planet Server Nyx (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2400/LV: 6) in defense mode!"

Two new Monsters, one resembling a skeleton clad in black, regal robes and another resembling a female figure clad in a dress made out of darkness with two pitch-black angelic wings protruding from its back, appeared on Talon's field.

"I activate Planet Server Nyx's effect, which forces my opponent to draw one card from their Deck while I gain 500 Life Points." Talon declared. "Then, thanks to Planet Server Charon's effect, when my opponent draws a card outside of the Draw Phase, they must reveal it. As such, I'll have you reveal your drawn card."

Yuto reluctantly revealed his card, which was the Trap Card Phantom Wing, while a blue-colored aura surrounded Talon.

Talon – LP: 200→700

"Moving on, I activate The Suppression Pluto's effect." Talon continued. "Through it, I declare that you have Phantom Wing in your hand, meaning I can now activate Pluto's effect. This time, I'll use its second effect, which allows me to target a Spell or Trap Card you control and destroy it. My target is your Phantom Knights Burial Shroud, which is treated as a Spell Card on the Pendulum Zone, meaning your Phantom Pendulum is no longer usable!"

Pluto unleashed a sphere of dark energy from its hands, destroying Burial Shroud.

"Moreover, since Pluto successfully used its effect, the equipped Helm of Darkness will increase its attack once again through its effect (Pluto ATK: 3400→4200)." Talon said. "In addition, Planet Server Nyx's second effect activates, allowing me to banish the card whose name I declared since Pluto used its effect."

"That's certainly an annoying combination." Yuto remarked. "Thanks to the Planet Servers, Pluto can efficiently use its effect while being protected from destruction through battle and card effects. Still, there's no fortress that cannot be breached one way or another."

"That's assuming I'll even give you a chance to try." Talon stated. "Battle! The Suppression Pluto, attack that Resistance scum directly! Three Satellites!"

"I activate the effect of Phantom Knights Shadow Veil in my Graveyard!" Yuto exclaimed. "When an opponent's Monster attacks me directly while this card is in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon it as a Normal Monster in defense position! In exchange, it will be banished if it leaves the field! Revive once more, Shadow Veil!"

The armored knight surrounded by blue flames and mounting a horse appeared once again on Yuto's field.

"As I thought, you had something in reserve to defend yourself." Talon said. "In that case, The Suppression Pluto will destroy your Shadow Veil! And due to the second effect of Helm of Darkness, you'll also receive 500 points of damage! Do it, Pluto!"

Pluto's whip-like appendages shot forward, piercing through Shadow Veil and striking Yuto's body, causing him to let out a cry of pain and fall on his knees while clutching his shoulder.

Yuto – LP: 1100→600

"That expression of agony really suits you." Talon spoke with a malicious tone. "But the state of a cold, unmoving corpse is much more to my liking after all. In my next turn, I'll make sure to utterly obliterate you."

"That's assuming you'll actually have another turn." Yuto retorted. "I intend to finish this on my turn."

"Hoh, now that's interesting." Talon said. "Even though your Phantom Pendulum is no longer usable and your hand is currently at zero, you claim that you still have a way to overcome my formation and come out victorious? Then, hit me with our best shot, brat. And find out for yourself why underestimating us is a bad idea. I end my turn."

"I'll return those words right back at you." Yuto said. "The Resistance is used to surviving when facing against insurmountable odds. Moreover, we make it a habit to have contingency plans in store just in case our original ones don't work out. So allow me to demonstrate the indomitable will and unyielding resolve of the Resistance through the conclusion of this Duel! My turn! Draw!"

As he checked his drawn card, Yuto let out a faint smile.

 _That's a good card. But I need one more card to complete my strategy and take this fellow down. And I have just the way to get it._

"I activate Soul Reaver's second Pendulum Effect." Yuto declared. "By banishing this card along with a "Phantom Knights" Trap Card in my Graveyard, I can add a "Phantom Knights" Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand. I choose the Spell Card Phantom Knights Funeral March and activate it. Through its effect, I can banish up to three "Phantom Knights" Xyz Monsters from my Graveyard in order to destroy an equal number of cards on your field. I will banish Cursed Javelin, Plague Arrow and Frayed Whip in order to destroy Planet Servers Charon, Nyx and Styx!"

Three orbs of dark energy appeared above Yuto following his words and shot forward, piercing through Talon's three Planet Servers and destroying them.

"Tch." Talon clicked his tongue in irritation. "Even if you destroyed my Planet Servers, the 4200 attack Pluto is still on my field and you don't appear to have anything that can stand up to it."

"The last card in my hand has something to say about that." Yuto said with a grin. "I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Specter Force! Through this card's effect, I can target a Dark-attribute Xyz Monster in my Graveyard and use it as material to Special Summon a Dark-attribute Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck which is one Rank higher than the targeted Monster! Using Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, I reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

As Dark Rebellion, which had appeared on the field from a dark portal on the ground, turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yuto chanted.

"From the depths of purgatory, dedicate your song of rebellion to the restless souls! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 5/OU: 1)!"

The evolved form of Dark Rebellion appeared on Yuto's field, letting out a resonant howl.

"Due to its second effect, Specter Force is attached to the summoned Monster as an Xyz Material (Dark Requiem OU: 1→2)." Yuto stated. "Then, I activate Dark Requiem's effect! Once per turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit from it in order to reduce a Level 5 or higher Monster's attack to 0 and add the same amount to Dark Requiem's attack until the End Phase! Of course, my target is your Pluto! Requiem Salvation!"

Tendrils of darkness erupted from the orbs placed on Dark Requiem's wings, binding Pluto.

(Pluto ATK: 4200→0, Dark Requiem ATK: 3000→7200)

"This will settle it!" Yuto exclaimed. "Battle! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon, destroy The Suppression Pluto!"

"I won't allow that!" Talon yelled. "I activate the last effect of Helm of Darkness! By destroying this card when the equipped Monster is about to be attacked, I can destroy the attacking Monster and inflict 800 points of damage to my opponent! Now, sink into the depths of purgatory, Resistance trash!"

"I activate Dark Requiem's second effect!" Yuto declared. "Since a card effect was activated that would destroy a card on the field, I can detach an Overlay Unit from it to Special Summon an Xyz Monster from my Graveyard and negate that effect! Revive, Break Sword!"

Break Sword returned to the field, dispelling the stream of darkness that was approaching Dark Requiem with a swing of its blade.

"Damn you!" Talon cursed. "To think your Monster had such an effect!"

"This is the end, Talon!" Yuto shouted. "The time has come for you to answer for every life you and your comrades have ruined while pursuing your insane ambition! Go, Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon! Disaster Disobey of Requiem!"

Dark Requiem charged forward as its mandible was enveloped by energy, piercing through Pluto's chest and destroying it, with the ensuing explosion sending Talon flying.

Talon – LP: 700→0

Yuto: WIN

"…I did it…"

After letting out an exhausted sigh, Yuto muttered so. Immediately afterwards, a bright light was emitted by the Pendulum pendant once more, enveloping his body. When it died down, Yuya could be seen standing there with a disoriented expression on his face.

"Well, that was new…" Yuya remarked as he rubbed his aching head. "Are you alright, Yuto?"

 _"_ _More or less."_ Yuto replied as his spectral form appeared next to Yuya. _"I had my doubts at first, but we actually succeeded in swapping bodies. Once again, thank you for giving me the chance to fight for my homeland as well."_

"It was no problem. In fact, I was glad to do so." Yuya smiled, but then his expression became downcast. "Still, to think that other people's lives matter so little to them…that's something unthinkable for me."

 _"_ _It's probably because neither you nor I are broken to the extent that these people most likely were."_ Yuto said. _"I'm not sure what exactly happened to him and his comrades, but merciless actions such as destroying an entire city aren't something a sane person does. And it's not just other people's lives that don't matter to them, but their own as well."_

"What are you talking about, Yuto?"

 _"_ _Check his body, and if my suspicions are correct, you won't like what you'll find one bit._

Yuya did as asked and was barely able to keep himself from emptying the contents of his stomach on the floor upon seeing Talon's horribly scarred face. But what troubled him even more was the fact that the man wasn't breathing at all.

"Yuto…" Yuya spoke with a trembling voice. "This person…is dead, isn't he?"

 _"_ _That appears to be the case."_ Yuto seemed more composed, but he was clenching his fists at the ghastly sight before them. _"Judging from the malevolent aura coming from that Planet Series Monster of his, I'd wager it was the cause for his condition. We'd better take that card with us, Yuya. And when this battle is done, we should find the biggest pit there is and throw it in there. Such power is not meant to be wielded by humans."_

"You're right about that…" Yuya picked up The Suppression Pluto from the ground with a forlorn expression on his face. "So much pain and loss… And for what? The empty promise of a utopia? How can they create an ideal world when they steal the smiles from the faces of everyone?"

Yuya stared at the ceiling with a resolute expression on his face.

"No matter what, I, no, we will put an end to this war. And we'll make sure to teach everyone that a true paradise can only be created when everyone is happy and smiling from the bottom of their hearts."

 _"_ _But before we get to that point, we have to overcome the crisis before us first."_ Yuto pointed out. _"Since the encoding generator wasn't here either, the next most probable location is the roof of Heartland Tower. We should make haste. Time is running out."_

Yuya nodded and dashed out of the room towards the staircase leading to the top of the building…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in another area of Heartland Tower…_

"This place is a bust too… It would be really nice if they had placed some signposts here saying 'encoding generator this way, all prospective challengers are welcome'. But I guess that's asking too much."

Yukio grumbled as he checked the spacious room before him, only to come up empty once again. He was rapidly losing patience with the apparent lack of progress, but there wasn't much he could do other than move as fast as he could. Heartland Tower was quite large after all, and with no other way to communicate with the rest of his comrades apart from short-burst messages due to the interference, there was no way for everyone to coordinate their efforts.

"Alright, where should I try my luck next?" Yukio wondered aloud as he checked a nearby map of the building placed on the wall. "Hmmm, the planetarium sounds like a good spot. It's spacious enough to contain the generator and it's also not very far from here. Let's hope that this attempt will not end like the previous fifteen failed ones…"

After saying so, Yukio immediately rushed through the corridors of the tower and, after descending through three flights of stairs, reached the entrance to the planetarium. After surveying his surroundings for signs of anything out of the ordinary, Yukio cautiously entered the spacious room with the dome-shaped ceiling. The first thing he noticed upon stepping foot inside the planetarium was the low hum of a machine echoing throughout the room.

"Jackpot." Yukio let out a satisfied smile upon catching sight of the generator situated in the far end of the room. "It looks like things are finally looking up for me. Although…"

After taking a look around the room, Yukio shouted.

"I know you're here, Academia! There's no way you would've left the final generator undefended! Show yourself and let's get this over with!"

"Such impetuousness." A voice suddenly echoed across the room. "Well, I can't really blame you for being hasty considering the fact that you're running out of time."

Following those words, a black-clothed individual carrying a golden-colored Duel Disk that seemed to let out a soft glow emerged from the shadows, staring at Yukio.

"Greetings, Tachibana Yukio." Talon addressed Yukio. "I have been expecting you and your comrades, although you certainly took your time arriving here. I—"

"Spare me the long-winded speeches." Yukio held out a hand to silence the Academia agent. "Like you said, I don't have time to waste, so I'll just have to get rid of you quickly and be done with this."

"I see you're not only impetuous, but arrogant as well." Talon remarked. "I suppose your track record gives you the right to act in such a manner. Still, you would be wise not to underestimate me. As the holder of the strongest Planet Series Monster, I'm only second to our commander in terms of skill and strength."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm no pushover either." Yukio said with a smirk as the two Duelists activated their Duel Disks. "Let's do this, Talon! Action Field, on!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

The rudimentary Action Field comprised of several glowing platforms appeared around the two Duelists.

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together as the Action Cards spread across the room.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Talon – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Talon announced. "I activate the Spell Card Demon Ritual Level 4, whose effect allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Dark-attribute Monster from my Deck since I control no Monsters. In exchange, that Monster cannot declare an attack on this turn's Battle Phase. Come, Double Coston (Dark/Zombie/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1650/LV: 4)!"

A Monster resembling two conjoined slimes appeared on Talon's field.

"Due to its effect, Double Coston is treated as two releases for the Advance Summon of a Dark-attribute Monster." Talon declared. "I release Double Coston to Advance Summon! Appear before us, Center of the Planet Series, The Supremacy Sun (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

An imposing Monster clad in black and gold armor with several rays of light extending from its body and a glowing core embedded in its chest appeared on Talon's field.

"You've went and brought out your ace Monster already, huh…?" Yukio grimaced at the sight of the Monster. "But to think you people would be crazy enough to use these detestable abominations… Even from here, I can feel its bottomless hunger and its desire to consume life energy. I can only imagine what it's doing to your body, so why would you go to such extents and use this self-destructing power?"

"It's because we have a goal that must accomplish no matter what." Talon responded. "For the sake of a world where no-one has to cry again, my comrades and I will gladly offer our bodies and souls as sacrifices to these demons called the Planet Series and use whatever means necessary in order to grasp victory. Everything is for the sake of the future. In addition, you are designated as one of our priority targets, which why I will exert myself to the utmost in order to bury you."

"Well, I understand where you're coming from, but I also have a reason to win here." Yukio spoke with a resolute expression. "I have things important to me that I must protect and comrades that I must save from Academia's clutches no matter what. That's why I'll use my full strength to overcome both you and your cursed power!"

"Nice resolve." Talon praised Yukio. "In this case, I guess it'll come down to whose will is stronger. Now, let's continue the Duel. I activate the Continuous Spell Card Treasure Cards of Safe Return. Finally, I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! Using the Scale 1 Accel Magician and the Scale 6 Trickster Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yukio, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 5! Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come, Double Magician (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200/LV: 3/SC: 8) and Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (ATK: 1200/DEF: 2400/LV: 5/SC: 1)! And I also Normal Summon Union Magician (ATK: 200/DEF: 300/LV: 1/SC: 8)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field, with Union Magician appearing next to them immediately afterwards.

"I activate Union Magician's effect." Yukio stated. "Since it was summoned successfully, I can target a Pendulum Monster on my field and increase or reduce its Level by 1. I choose to increase Double Magician's Level (Double Magician LV: 3→4). And since Double Magician can be treated as two Materials for any form of Special Summon, I will Overlay it!"

As Double Magician turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"Magician given form by the origin of the universe! Demonstrate your dominion over space-time and reign supreme over this world! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 4! Startime Magician (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200/R: 4/OU: 1)!"

Startime Magician appeared on Yukio's field amidst flashes of lightning.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Empathetic Replication." Yukio continued. "Through its effect, I can target a Pendulum Monster on my field which has used its effect on this turn and allow it to use that effect once again. I target Union Magician and use its effect to increase Persona Dragon's Level by 1 (Persona Dragon LV: 5→6). And now, I tune the Level 6 Persona Dragon with the Level 1 Union Magician!"

As Persona Dragon turned into six stars and Union Magician turned into a single ring surrounding them, Yukio chanted.

"Pure white dragon with unblemished wings! Descend upon the battlefield with the speed of light and slash apart every enemy in your path! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clearwing Fast Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

The pure white dragon with transparent wings appeared on Yukio's field.

"But wait, there's more." Yukio grinned. "I activate Startime Magician's effect, detaching its Overlay Unit in order to add Sage Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 700/LV: 4) from my Deck to my hand. Then, I will send Sage Magician from my hand to the Graveyard along with the top card of my Deck in order to add a Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I choose Pendulum Fusion and activate it, sending Accel Magician and Trickster Magician in my Pendulum Zones to the Graveyard in order to perform a Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Arcane master of deceit! Spellcaster dashing on the endless road! Become one now to call forth the ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Starve Venemy Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 1)!"

Starve Venemy Dragon appeared on the field next to Yukio's two other Monsters.

"From Pendulum came Xyz, Synchro and Fusion." Talon said. "Moreover, using cards in your Pendulum Scale as materials for a Fusion Summon is certainly something I haven't come across before. You Lancers sure are full of surprises. But it will take much more than that display if you wish to take down my Planet Series Monster."

"Let's test that theory, shall we?" Yukio said. "I activate Starve Venemy Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can target a Monster my opponent controls, reduce its attack by 500, negate its effect, have Starve Venemy gain its effect and inflict 500 points of damage to you! I target your Sun! Gluttony Spore!"

Several spores were shot from Starve Venemy's claws, embedding themselves on Sun's armor. Immediately afterwards, two vines erupted from it, with the first one attaching itself to Starve Venemy and the other one striking Talon's body, causing him to grunt in pain.

(Sun ATK: 3000→2500)

Talon LP: 4000→3500

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed as he jumped on a nearby platform and grabbed an Action Card. "Clearwing Fast Dragon, attack The Supremacy Sun! I also activate the Action Spell Bi-Attack, doubling Clearwing's attack during the Battle Phase (Clearwing ATK: 2500→5000)! Terminal Velocity Edge!"

Clearwing was surrounded by raging winds as it charged forward, piercing through Sun's body. However, Talon didn't remain idle as he also grabbed a nearby Action Card.

"I activate the Action Spell Damage Banish, whose effect reduces the battle damage to 0!" Talon shouted. "Furthermore, I activate the Continuous Trap Card Dusk of Majesty! Thanks to its effect, when The Supremacy Sun is destroyed as a result of battle, the Battle Phase immediately ends!"

"Since the Battle Phase ended, Clearwing's attack returns to normal (Clearwing ATK: 5000→2500)." Yukio said. "I end my turn with this. While I was unable to inflict any major damage to you, I managed to get rid of your Planet Series Monster at least. So much for your great power."

"Are you certain about that?" Talon sounded unperturbed by his ace Monster's destruction. "The sun's power is far greater than you can imagine. Why do you think most of the ancient religions deified it? It's because no-one can challenge its authority and no-one can prevent it from rising again once night comes to end. Why, the Egyptians believed that Ra, the Sun God, descended to the Underworld once day came to an end, fighting with the giant serpent Apophis, the incarnation of Chaos, as he journeyed through the Duat. Despite the seemingly impossible odds, Ra was always renewed after this journey and emerged with the crack of dawn in all his glory."

"While the mythology lesson is interesting, I fail to see how it pertains with our current situation." Yukio remarked, but then frowned. "Unless…the Sun's true power is…"

"It looks like you've guessed it more or less." Talon stated. "Although the Sun is currently resting in my Graveyard, it will soon rise once again on the field and bathe us in its radiance. My turn! Draw! At this moment, The Supremacy Sun's effect activates! If this card was destroyed, I can send a card from my hand to the Graveyard during the Standby Phase and Special Summon it from my Graveyard! Revive, The Supremacy Sun!"

A bright glow enveloped the field, forcing Yukio to shield his eyes. Once the light died down, The Supremacy Sun was once more present on Talon's field.

"Kuh, so it really resurrected after all…" Yukio murmured. "And as long as he has cards in his hand, it will keep reviving every time it's destroyed. What an annoying effect…"

"Due to the effect of Treasure Cards of Safe Return, I will draw one card from my Deck since a Monster was Special Summoned from my Graveyard." Talon declared. "In addition, I activate the effect of Sun Vassal (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 4) I just sent to the Graveyard. If The Supremacy Sun is on my field, I can banish this card from my Graveyard to draw two cards. Then, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Golden Dawn. Finally, since I control The Supremacy Sun, I can Special Summon Planet Server Eosphoros (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 3200/LV: 10) from my hand in defense mode!"

A Monster resembling an angel with twelve wings and a grey aura surrounding it, which had a multi-colored halo hovering above its head and two horns protruding from its forehead, appeared on Talon's field.

"Thanks to Eosphoros's effect, neither it nor The Supremacy Sun can be targeted or destroyed by card effects." Talon announced. "Now, battle! The Supremacy Sun, destroy Startime Magician! Solar Flare!"

Sun unleashed a golden energy wave from its body that vaporized Startime Magician and sent Yukio skidding backwards.

Yukio – LP: 4000→3400

"At this moment, the second effect of Dusk of Majesty activates!" Talon exclaimed. "When The Supremacy Sun destroys a Monster as a result of battle, I can destroy all other Monsters on your field and inflict 300 points of damage to you for every destroyed Monster! Take this!"

Two waves of darkness erupted from Talon's Trap Card, consuming Yukio's Monsters and striking his body, causing him to stagger and wince due to the pain.

Yukio – LP: 3400→2800

"Since Starve Venemy Dragon was destroyed, its effect activates." Yukio stated as the dragon rose to the top of the column of light on his right. "Thanks to it, I can place it on my Pendulum Zone."

"I'm not finished with you just yet." Talon stated. "Due to the effect of Golden Dawn, The Supremacy Sun can attack twice per Battle Phase! Finish him off, my Monster! Solar Flare!"

"I activate Starve Venemy's Pendulum Effect!" Yukio shouted. "Once during either player's turn, I can reduce an instance of battle damage to 0!"

Following Yukio's words, a semi-transparent barrier appeared around him, shielding him from Sun's attack.

"Not bad, Tachibana Yukio." Talon praised his opponent. "Of course, I expected you to be capable of at least that much. I end my turn. So, how was your first taste of the sun's power? I hope you don't feel too overwhelmed because the worst is yet to come."

"The situation is a bit too hot even for my tastes, but it's nothing I can't tackle." Yukio spoke with evident confidence. "If the sun insists on rising again and again, then I'll just have to beat it into submission and force it to stay down. My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Foresight Draw. Through its effect, I can guess what type of card is the top card of my Deck. If I'm correct, I get to draw five cards from my Deck. If not, I'll have to send five cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard and skip my next Draw Phase. Now, let's do this! I declare that my top card is a Trap Card!"

Yukio drew his top card and revealed it to Talon.

"Since my guess was correct, I get to draw five cards from my Deck. Then, I place the Scale 7 Harvest Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1250/LV: 6/SC: 7) on my left Pendulum Scale!"

A Monster clad in brown robes and holding a gold weapon resembling a cross between a curved sword and a magician's staff rose to the top of the column of light on Yukio's left side.

"With my current Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 6!" Yukio declared. "Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon! And from my hand, come, Wraith Magician (ATK: 1700/DEF: 2100/LV: 5/SC: 2) in defense mode and Nexus Magician (ATK: 1200/DEF: 500/LV: 3/SC: 8)!"

Three beams of light emerged from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Since Wraith Magician was Pendulum Summoned successfully, its effect activates, allowing to me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Pendulum Monster from my Graveyard or banish zone with its effects negated." Yukio continued. "Return to my side, Accel Magician (ATK: 200/DEF: 700/LV: 2/SC: 1)!"

Accel Magician appeared once more on Yukio's field next to his other Monsters.

"I tune the Level 5 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon with the Level 2 Accel Magician!" As Persona Dragon turned into five stars and Accel Magician turned into two rings surrounding them, Yukio chanted. "Dragon with the dichromatic eyes! Take the strength of the meteor within your body and smash through our opponents! Synchro Summon! Be born, Level 7! The dragon which personifies the raging inferno, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a resonant howl.

"I activate Nexus Magician's effect." Yukio stated. "By sending this card to the Graveyard, I can increase the attack of a Synchro Monster on my side of the field by 1200. Of course, I choose to increase my dragon's attack (Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon ATK: 2500→3700). Now, battle! Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon, destroy The Supremacy Sun! Meteor Crash!"

Meteorburst Dragon opened its maw wide, unleashing a large sphere of flames that struck Sun's body and destroyed it in a spectacular explosion, sending Talon skidding backwards.

Talon – LP: 3500→2800

"The effect of the Continuous Trap Card Dusk of Majesty activates with Sun's destruction." Talon reminded Yukio with an even tone. "Thanks to it, the Battle Phase ends."

"I'm well aware of that." Yukio said. "Since a Special Summoned Monster on my side of the field destroyed an opponent's Monster, Harvest Magician's Pendulum Effect activates, allowing me to draw one card from my Deck. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Talon announced. "Draw! Humph, your tactics for dealing with my ace Monster are as predictable as they are unoriginal. Since you're incapable of destroying it for good, you shifted your focus on taking me down instead by constantly inflicting damage to me bit by bit. However, your judgement is naïve. Did you really think I wouldn't have developed a countermeasure for such an obvious strategy? —No, a Duelist of your caliber must have surely accounted for that possibility, meaning you are still probing me in an attempt to discern a weakness and strike there. In that case, I'm afraid I'll disappoint you. My strategy is foolproof as you're about to find out. First, I activate The Supremacy Sun's effect, sending a card from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon it from my Graveyard!"

Following Talon's words, The Supremacy Sun appeared once more on the field.

"And of course, the effect of Treasure Cards of Safe Return activates once again, allowing me to draw a card from my Deck." Talon stated. "Now, here's where things start to get interesting. Since The Supremacy Sun was Special Summoned to my field, the second effect of the Continuous Spell Card Golden Dawn activates. Thanks to its effect, I gain Life Points equal to the amount of battle damage I received during the previous turn!"

Following Talon's words, a golden aura enveloped his body.

Talon – LP: 2800→3500

"An effect which essentially nullifies battle damage, huh…?" Yukio murmured. "I see. That's why you seemed so unperturbed when Sun was destroyed during your previous turn. It's because battle damage means nothing to you as long as Golden Dawn remains on play. What a troublesome effect."

"And I'm afraid I have even more bad news for you." Talon declared. "When The Supremacy Sun is Special Summoned to my field, Planet Server Eosphoros's effect activates, allowing me to place a Daybreak Counter on it (Daybreak Counter: 0→1). And for every Daybreak Counter, The Supremacy Sun's attack increase by 1000 (Sun ATK: 3000→4000)! Next, I activate the Spell Card Prominence Smite, whose effect allows me to destroy one card on your field if I control The Supremacy Sun and inflict 400 points of damage to you. The one I chose to destroy is Starve Venemy Dragon in your Pendulum Zone!"

Immediately afterwards, a storm of fire erupted from Sun's core, destroying Starve Venemy and enveloping Yukio, causing him to grunt due to the intense heat searing his body.

Yukio – LP: 2800→2400

"Battle!" Talon exclaimed. "The Supremacy Sun, destroy Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon! Solar Flare!"

Sun's golden energy wave vaporized Meteorburst Dragon, sending Yukio skidding backwards.

Yukio – LP: 2400→2100

"Since Sun destroyed one of your Monsters, the effect of Dusk of Majesty activates once again." Talon continued. "Your Wraith Magician will also be destroyed and you'll receive an additional 300 points of damage due to its effect!"

A wave of darkness enveloped Wraith Magician's body, destroying it and causing a shockwave that threw Yukio on the opposite wall, temporarily knocking the breath out of him.

Yukio – LP: 2100→1800

"It looks like everything will be settled here." Talon stated. "Due to the effect of the Continuous Spell Card Golden Dawn, The Supremacy Sun can attack twice per Battle Phase. Since you have no Monsters left to protect you and your Life Points are at 1800, a direct attack from my Monster will put an end to you! Do it, The Supremacy Sun! Attack Tachibana Yukio directly! Solar Flare!"

"At this moment, I activate the effect of Null Magician in my Graveyard!" Yukio abruptly shouted. "By banishing this card from my Graveyard, I can reduce an instance of damage to 0, meaning your direct attack is essentially negated."

"That card… I suppose it's the one that was sent to the Graveyard when you activated Sage Magician's effect on your first turn. You sure are a stubborn fellow that seems to be favored by Lady Luck. Regardless, it would have been better for you if you had fallen before me right now. You would have spared yourself a great amount of suffering. But I guess it's an unwritten law for the prey to struggle in such an unseemly manner before the inevitable end. I end my turn."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! If inflicting damage to you won't work anymore, then I'll have to try a different method. I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I place the Scale 7 Summoner Magician on my empty Pendulum Scale and summon the Tuner Monster Nobledragon Magician (ATK: 700/DEF: 1400/LV: 3/SC: 5)!"

Summoner Magician rose to the top of the column of light on Yukio's right, with Nobledragon Magician appearing on his field immediately afterwards.

"You placed a Pendulum Monster with a Scale of 7 on your Pendulum Zone while already having a Scale 7 Monster on your other Pendulum Zone?" Talon sounded confused. "You should know better than anyone that you cannot summon anything with that Scale. What are you plotting, Tachibana Yukio?"

"All in good time." Yukio merely responded so. "I activate the Spell Card Resurrection of the Dead, using its effect to revive Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon from my Graveyard."

A portal appeared on the ground, out of which emerged Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon.

"I tune the Level 7 Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon with the Level 3 Nobledragon Magician!" As Meteorburst Dragon turned into seven stars and Nobledragon Magician turned into three rings surrounding them, Yukio chanted. "Dragon with the dual-colored eyes! Eradicate the souls of the gods with your accursed blaze and mark the approaching end times! Synchro Summon! Emerge, Level 10! The furious dragon hosting the sinful flames of Hell, Odd-Eyes Muspelheim Dragon (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2400/LV: 10)!"

The dragon with dual-colored eyes, a basalt-colored body and veins containing liquid fire running throughout it, which had four horn-like protrusions extending from its back, appeared on Yukio's field.

"Odd-Eyes Muspelheim Dragon's effect activates!" Yukio declared. "When this card is summoned successfully, I can destroy all cards on both players' Pendulum Zones and increase this Monster's attack by an amount equal to the sum of the destroyed cards' Scale multiplied by 100 until the End Phase! Since that sum is fourteen, my Monster will gain 1400 attack! Soul-Devouring Flame!"

Torrents of flames erupted from the tip of the horns protruding from the dragon's back, consuming the cards in Yukio's Pendulum Zones. Immediately afterwards, their remains were absorbed by Muspelheim Dragon.

(Muspelheim Dragon ATK: 3300→4700)

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed as he signaled at Muspelheim Dragon, which lowered his head and allowed Yukio to climb it in order to reach an Action Card embedded in the roof. "Odd-Eyes Muspelheim Dragon, destroy The Supremacy Sun! I also activate the Action Spell Assault, increasing my dragon's attack by 600 during damage calculation (Muspelheim Dragon ATK: 4700→5300)! Laevateinn Holocaust!"

A wave of crimson flames in the shape of a blade erupted from Muspleheim Dragon's maw, piercing through The Supremacy Sun and destroying it, with the ensuing explosion sending Talon skidding backwards.

Talon – LP: 3500→2200

"Due to the effect of Dusk of Majesty, the Battle Phase ends, with Assault's effect also ending (Muspelheim Dragon ATK: 5300→4700)." Talon stated. "Honestly, how many times must we do this until you realize this is pointless? On my next turn, The Supremacy Sun will revive once again stronger than before, while Golden Dawn's effect will restore my Life Points. No matter how much you struggle there will be no victory for you, Tachibana Yukio."

"I wonder about that." Yukio smirked. "Your supposed almighty combo has a glaring flaw in it, namely the fact that the requirement for your cards' effects to activate is for The Supremacy Sun to be resurrected on your side of the field. However, what if that cycle is broken?"

"What?"

"I activate my Trap Card, Miracle Scale." Yukio stated. "Through its effect, if I have no cards in my Pendulum Zones, I can target two Pendulum Cards in my Extra Deck that were destroyed by card effects and place them on my Pendulum Zones. I choose the Scale 1 Starve Venemy Dragon and the Scale 7 Summoner Magician."

Following Yukio's words, the two Monsters rose to the top of the columns of light on Yukio's sides.

"Next, I activate Summoner Magician's Pendulum Effect." Yukio continued. "Through it, I will send Ritual of Reincarnation to the Graveyard and activate its effect, banishing Clearwing Fast Dragon from my Deck as tribute in order to Ritual Summon!"

An ornate altar resembling a tomb that was surrounded by torches appeared on Yukio's field, with Clearwing Fast Dragon turning into particles and being absorbed by it. As a bright light emanated from the altar, Yukio chanted.

"Restless brave wandering the boundary between life and death! Answer the call of the ritual and resurrect once more to stand up against the tides of darkness! Ritual Summon! Come forth, Level 7! The undying warrior, Reincarnation Paladin (Dark/Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1200/LV: 7) in defense mode!"

A Monster covered in light blue armor from head to toe with several white ankhs embedded on it, which held a large blue broadsword with a gold edge in its hands, appeared on Yukio's field.

"Ritual Summon, is it?" Talon remarked. "I had heard before that this is a unique summoning method know only to Standard residents, but it's my first time witnessing it. While this is interesting, I fail to see how this will aid you in overcoming my lethal combo."

"Then watch and learn." Yukio stated. "Reincarnation Paladin's effect activates! When this card is Ritual Summoned successfully, I can target a Monster in either player's Graveyard and Special Summon it to my field!"

"A Monster…from either player's Graveyard?" Talon let out a gasp. "Don't tell me you are—!"

"That's right." Yukio let out a sly smile. "The Monster I choose to Special Summon is The Supremacy Sun! Resurrect by Compassion!"

Reincarnation Paladin pointed its blade downwards, generating an ankh-shaped portal, out of which emerged The Supremacy Sun on Yukio's field. An expression of revulsion appeared on Yukio's face from the thick miasma he felt exuding from the Monster's body, its malevolence and its twisted intentions trying to influence his mind, but held strong due to sheer force of will.

"Due to your Eosphoros's effect, Sun's attack increases by 1000 (Sun ATK: 3000→4000)." Yukio said. "I end my turn, with Muspelheim Dragon's attack returning to normal (Muspelheim Dragon ATK: 4700→3300). In the end, it appears your combo wasn't so invincible after all. Without The Supremacy Sun on your side, your tactics are useless against me."

"To think that you would actually claim The Supremacy Sun's power for yourself, I'm quite surprised by your boldness." Talon stated. "It's true that with its absence, my entire strategy is disrupted. I'll applaud you for thinking outside the box compared to my many opponents in the past, but I'm afraid that much is not enough to defeat me. My turn! Draw! Now then, since you've pushed me to such an extent, I will allow you to experience the full might of my Planet Series Monster. Since The Supremacy Sun is on the field, I will banish it along with a Level 8 or higher Light-attribute Monster from my hand, in this case Guardian of Order (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200/LV: 8), in order to perform a Fusion Summon!"

"What!?" Yukio cried out in shock. "You're performing a Fusion Summon even though Sun is on my field!? Damn, you actually planned countermeasures even for such a situation…?"

As the two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Talon chanted.

"The eternal radiance of the sun shall now become a scorching inferno to purge all of creation! Descend now, o merciless ruler, and pass judgement on those who defy you! Fusion Summon! Come before us, Level 10! The Supremacy Nova (Light/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000/LV: 10)!"

A Monster resembling The Supremacy Sun, only with dark orange armor covering its body, raging flames surrounding it and blade-shaped rays of energy extending from its back, appeared on Talon's field.

"The Supremacy Nova…" Yukio muttered. "So this is the evolved form of your Planet Series Monster…"

"Rejoice, Tachibana Yukio." Talon opened his arms wide. "You are only the second person to witness this Monster in action. I usually don't need to resort to it, but I have deemed you worthy enough to experience my full power."

"Gee, I feel so special." Yukio's voice was dripping with irony. "Really, witnessing the empowered form of that abomination was high on my list of priorities."

"There's no need to be snide." Talon said. "In any case, the effect of Eosphoros also applies for The Supremacy Nova, meaning my Monster gains 1000 attack (Nova ATK: 4000→5000). Now then, it's time for battle! The Supremacy Nova, destroy Odd-Eyes Muspelheim Dragon! Neutrino Cannon!"

A massive wave of energy erupted from Nova's hands, enveloping Yukio's dragon and vaporizing it.

"I banish Miracle Scale from my Graveyard to activate its effect!" Yukio exclaimed. "If at least one of the cards that were placed on my Pendulum Zones through its effect is still present, I can halve an instance of damage!"

Immediately afterwards, Yukio's body was enveloped by raging flames, causing him to let out a cry of pain as he fell to his knees.

Yukio – LP: 1800→950

"And don't forget about the effect of Dusk of Majesty." Talon reminded Yukio. "Thanks to it, your Reincarnation Paladin will also be destroyed and you will receive 300 points of damage!"

Reincarnation Paladin was consumed by the torrent of darkness that erupted from Talon's Trap Card, with Yukio also being blown backwards by the ensuing shockwave.

Yukio – LP: 950→650

"However…at this moment…Odd-Eyes Muspelheim Dragon's effect activates!" Yukio declared while standing up with some difficulty. "When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, my opponent receives damage equal to double the amount of battle damage I received! Take this! Fiendfyre Frenzy!"

"The Supremacy Nova's effect activates!" Talon shouted. "As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all damage I receive is halved!"

Following his words, Nova swung its arm, scattering a large amount of the flames approaching Talon. However, some of them went past it and struck the Academia agent's body, causing him to grunt from the pain.

Talon – LP: 2200→1350

"While The Supremacy Nova could attack you once again thanks to the effect of Golden Dawn, you'll just use Starve Venemy Dragon's Pendulum Effect in order to reduce the damage to 0." Talon said. "As such, I suppose I'll end my turn here and do you the favor of releasing you from your pain and suffering on my next turn."

"That's an unwanted favor." Yukio dryly replied. "In any case, it's my turn! Draw! At this moment, the effect of Reincarnation Paladin in my Graveyard activates. Since Ritual of Reincarnation is in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard. Revive, Reincarnation Paladin!"

Reincarnation Paladin returned to the field after emerging from an ankh-shaped portal that appeared on the ground.

"Hoh, so you also possess a Monster that can continuously revive from the Graveyard?" Talon let out a small chuckle. "How amusing. You truly are a man full of surprises, Tachibana Yukio."

"And I'm just getting started here." Yukio grinned. "I activate the Spell Card Cycle of Rebirth, whose effect allows me to banish up to five Pendulum Monsters from my Extra Deck in order to draw an equal number of cards from my Deck. I will banish the four Monsters currently in my Extra Deck in order to draw four cards. Then, using my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Come to my side, Supply Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 1600/LV: 4/SC: 5) and Hope Magician (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600/LV: 3/SC: 9)!"

Two beams of light emerged from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"I Overlay my two Level 4 Monsters!" As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted. "The dauntless protector which surveys the world from above, descend now upon this battlefield as a harbinger of victory! Xyz Summon! Be born, Rank 4! The warrior that dances in the starry sky, Night Wing Paladin (ATK: 2400/DEF: 800/R: 4/SC: 3/OU: 2)!"

Night Wing Paladin appeared on Yukio's field next to Reincarnation Paladin.

"Since Supply Magician was used as material for this Xyz Summon, I can draw a card from my Deck." Yukio stated. "Next, I activate the Equip Spell Card Trinity Convergence, equipping it to Reincarnation Paladin. Thanks to its effect, I can banish two Monsters with the same summoning type and an equal or lower Level as the equipped Monster from my Deck in order to add their attack to it. I choose to banish the 2800 attack Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon and the 1900 attack Dowsing Magician, adding their attack to Reincarnation Paladin's."

The spirits of Gravity Dragon and Dowsing Magician appeared next to Reincarnation Paladin and were sucked into its body, causing a powerful aura to appear around it.

(Reincarnation Paladin ATK: 2600→7300)

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Using Night Wing Paladin's effect, I will detach an Overlay Unit from it in order to have it attack you directly! However, the damage will be halved due to its effect, and again halved due to your Monster's effect! Go, Night Wing Paladin! Graceful Aerial Slasher!"

Night Wing Paladin dashed forward before Talon could react, slashing at him with its kodachi and causing him to stumble.

Talon – LP: 1350→750

"This will settle it!" Yukio announced. "Reincarnation Paladin, attack The Supremacy Nova! And with your Life Points being only 750, this attack will definitely wipe them out even if you can halve the damage! Do it, Reincarnation Paladin! Blade of Origin!"

"Unfortunately, I also have a few additional tricks up my sleeve!" Talon shouted. "By sending Golden Dawn to the Graveyard, I can reduce an instance of damage to 0!"

Following Talon's words, Reincarnation Paladin drove its sword into Nova's chest, destroying the Monster.

"I should have known it wouldn't be so simple…" Yukio grumbled. "At least your Monster can no longer attack twice per turn and you can't recover your Life Points now. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Talon announced. "Draw! At this moment, the effect of The Supremacy Nova in my Graveyard activates, allowing me to Special Summon it during my Standby Phase and draw one card from my Deck due to the effect of Treasure Cards of Safe Return! Revive, The Supremacy Nova!"

Nova appeared once more on Talon's field after emerging from a vortex of flames that suddenly erupted on the field.

"As expected, it has an effect similar to Sun's resurrection effect." Yukio remarked. "No, it's even more powerful since it doesn't require you to send cards from your hand to the Graveyard in order to activate it."

"Indeed, but that's not the only reason Nova is more formidable than its predecessor." Talon stated. "When The Supremacy Nova is Special Summoned through its own effect, I can destroy a Monster on my opponent's side of the field and inflict 500 points of damage to them! I choose to destroy your Reincarnation Paladin! Hypernova Pulse!"

Several bolts of energy were launched from the energy rays extending from Nova's back, piercing through Reincarnation Paladin's body and destroying it, with the ensuing explosion lifting Yukio off his feet and sending him crashing to the wall behind him.

Yukio – LP: 650→150

"Since the Monster…equipped with Trinity Convergence was destroyed…my Spell Card's final effect activates…" Yukio wheezed out as he slowly stood to his feet, ignoring the multiple stabs of pain throughout his body. "Thanks to it, I can draw one card from my Deck."

"Since The Supremacy Nova was Special Summoned on my field, Planet Server Eosphoros gains another Daybreak Counter (Daybreak Counter: 1→2), further increasing my Monster's attack (Nova ATK: 4000→6000). Now, prepare to experience the transcendental power of the strongest Planet Series Monster once more, Tachibana Yukio!" Talon exclaimed. "Battle! The Supremacy Nova, destroy Night Wing Paladin! Neutrino Cannon!"

"I activate Starve Venemy Dragon's Pendulum Effect in order to reduce the battle damage to 0!" Yukio shouted. "In addition, I detach Night Wing Paladin's final Overlay Unit in order to prevent its destruction! Overcoming Adversity!"

Night Wing Paladin formed a makeshift barrier with its wings, shielding itself from Nova's attack, which spread throughout the planetarium and caused even further damage to the already ruined room.

"Due to Hope Magician's effect, which was attached as an Overlay Unit to Night Wing Paladin, I can draw one card from my Deck since it left the field." Yukio stated. "Furthermore, since there are no more Overlay Units attached to it, Night Wing Paladin's attack and defense are halved (Night Wing Paladin ATK: 2400→1200, DEF: 800→400)."

"Nicely dodged, but you're not out of the woods just yet." Talon declared. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Chariot of Helios, targeting The Supremacy Nova for its effects. Through it, Nova's attack is doubled until the Battle Phase's end (Nova ATK: 6000→12000) and it can attack once again! Now, give up and accept your death without a fuss! Go, The Supremacy Nova! Attack Tachibana Yukio directly! Neutrino Cannon!"

"Like Hell I'm going to roll over and die from just that!" Yukio exclaimed. "I activate my Trap Card, Defense Draw! Thanks to its effect, all battle damage is reduced to 0 and I can draw one card from my Deck."

"In that case, I'll end the Battle Phase, with Nova's attack returning to normal (Nova ATK: 12000→6000)." Talon stated. "You are a truly persistent individual. However, your struggles will amount to nothing in the end. Thanks to Chariot of Helios's effect, if the targeted Monster failed to inflict battle damage while under this card's effect, my opponent will take damage equal to my current Life Points during their End Phase. And since my Life Points are currently higher than yours, this will put an end to you at last. Finally, I activate the last effect of Chariot of Helios, banishing it from my Graveyard in order to place a Daybreak Counter on Eosphoros (Daybreak Counter: 2→3), which in turn will increase Nova's attack (Nova ATK: 6000→7000). I end my turn with this. Now, will you acknowledge at last that you've truly exhausted all options and surrender quietly? Or will you continue this futile resistance?"

"I'm afraid I'm far too stubborn to give up merely due to the threat of an impending defeat." Yukio smirked. "Moreover, to cinch victory under such desperate circumstances is something I'm an expert at as you're about to find out. My turn! Draw! During my Standby Phase, Reincarnation Paladin will revive once more from the Graveyard due to its effect!"

Following Yukio's words, Reincarnation Paladin appeared once more on his field.

"Then, using my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once again!" Yukio continued. "Revive from the Extra Deck, Night Wing Paladin (ATK: 2400→1200, DEF: 800→400)! And from my hand, come, Chimeric Magician (ATK: 1100/DEF: 1300/LV: 3/SC: 5) and Oafdragon Magician (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1400/LV: 6/SC: 2)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Since they were Pendulum Summoned successfully, the effects of Oafdragon Magician and Chimeric Magician activate, allowing me to add Trickster Magician from my Graveyard and Fusion from my Deck to my hand respectively." Yukio stated. "Next, I summon Trickster Magician (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1900/LV: 4/SC: 6)!"

Trickster Magician appeared on Yukio's field next to his other Monsters.

"Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Fusion, fusing Trickster Magician and Oafdragon Magician!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted. "Spellcaster of humble origins! Arcane master of deceit! Gather your power now under the baton's guidance! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 7! The warrior whose song echoes across the battlefield, Harmonious Melody Paladin (ATK: 2700/DEF: 1800/LV: 7/SC: 8)!"

The spellcaster holding a baton-shaped wand in its right hand and a musical sheet on its left, which clad in violet robes with several armor pieces on it, appeared on Yukio's field.

"That's an impressive Fusion Monster, but its attack is still far below Nova's." Talon remarked. "You should know by now that such feeble moves are useless against me."

"That may be the case, but I'm far from finished." Yukio responded. "I activate Summoner Magician's Pendulum Effect, sending Karma Manifestation from my Deck to the Graveyard and banishing Oafdragon Magician and Trickster Magician from my Extra Deck in order to Ritual Summon!"

The altar surrounded by three dragon statues appeared on Yukio's field, with Oafdragon Magician and Trickster turning into particles that were absorbed by the rightmost statue. As a towering pillar of blue flames erupted from the altar, Yukio chanted.

"Ruthless dragon which dwells within the threads of destiny! With the ancient ritual, be revived in this battlefield and eliminate all those who defy you! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

The dragon covered in blue-colored armor with silver wings protruding from its back appeared on Yukio's field.

"Next, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Pendulum Infusion." Yukio announced. "Thanks to its effect, all non-Pendulum Monsters on my field are treated as Pendulum Monsters until the End Phase."

"What is the meaning of that?" Talon sounded curious. "Even if your Ritual Monsters are also treated as Pendulum Monsters, they haven't gained any additional abilities that will allow them to overcome my Planet Series Monster. And you cannot use your dragon's destruction effect due to Eosphoros's effect preventing itself and Nova from being targeted or destroyed by card effects. So what on Earth are you trying to do?"

"Since you're so anxious, I won't keep you in suspense any longer." Yukio smirked. "It's finally time for the climax! I activate Harmonious Melody Paladin's effect! Once per turn, I can target a Pendulum Monster I control and increase its attack by the total attack sum of all Pendulum Monsters on my field until the End Phase! In exchange, only that Monster can attack during this turn's Battle Phase. I choose to target Chaos Karma, which is currently treated as a Pendulum Monster! Do it, Harmonious Melody Paladin! Symphonic Reinforcement!"

Streams of energy emerged from three of Yukio's Monsters, with Harmonious Melody Paladin using its baton to direct them towards Chaos Karma.

(Chaos Karma ATK: 2800→9300)

"An attack of 9300!?" Talon shouted with apparent agitation. "Kuh, so that's why you turned your other two Ritual Monsters into Pendulum Monsters. It was all in order to increase your dragon's attack to its utmost limit through your Paladin's effect. And even with Nova's effect, the damage will…"

"Now, the finale!" Yukio exclaimed. "Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon, destroy The Supremacy Nova and end this! Samsara Breath!"

Chaos Karma unleashed a torrent of azure flames from its maw, which enveloped The Supremacy Nova and vaporizing it before engulfing the Talon's body as well.

"I guess…your desire to win was stronger than mine after all…"

Immediately after uttering these words, Talon was blown backwards and crashed on the wall behind, falling to the ground lifelessly.

Talon – LP: 750→0

Yukio: WIN

"Damn, what a troublesome fellow…" Yukio muttered as he surveyed the fallen form of his opponent before checking his vital signs, letting out another deep sigh. "As I thought, he's dead. No doubt that's the result of that malevolent card's influence. I'd better hold on to it for now until we come up with a way to deal with it and the rest of the Planet Series Monsters."

After removing The Supremacy Sun from Talon's Duel Disk, Yukio turned his attention to the reactor a few meters away from him.

"Now then, how should I deal with you?" Yukio wondered as he circled the generator. "While attempting to smash it to pieces is a viable option, perhaps a more refined approach is better here."

Upon saying so, Yukio extended a cable from his Duel Disk and connected to the generator while pressing several buttons on his Duel Disk's screen.

"Come on, work your magic here." Yukio tapped his foot in an impatient manner. "Oboro's custom-made hacking program didn't let us down in the Synchro Dimension, so I'm sure it'll pull through for us here as well."

After a few agonizing minutes, the hum echoing throughout the ruined planetarium abruptly stopped as the generator powered down.

"Success!" Yukio cheered. "I really owe Oboro big time for this occasion as well. With this, everything should be settled."

[—kio. Tachibana Yukio, can hear me?]

"This voice… is it you, Edo Phoenix?" Yukio turned to his Duel Disk, from where the voice had originated. "Have communications been restored?"

[Indeed, and I assume we have you to thank for that since you are probably the one who disabled the last generator.] Edo replied. [Even as we speak, Byron-san is attempting to deactivate the Momentum Reactor since he can now interface with it. Also, everyone is alright all things considered, so you don't have to worry about them.]

"That's good to hear…" Yukio let out a sigh of relief. "With opponents like the Talons, I was worried we might have suffered a casualty or two."

[Your worries were unfounded, Tachibana.] Sawatari's voice was heard at that moment. [All of us, including me of course, overcame these vile Duelists despite their freakishly overpowered Monsters. As if we'd lose to opponents who merely rely on sheer power to overwhelm their foes.]

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black…" Yukio muttered. "Still, I'm pleasantly surprised that you of all people managed to triumph against the Talons, Sawatari. I guess you've also grown a bit after all."

[What do you mean grown a bit!?] Sawatari complained. [I'll have you know I'm always in tip-top shape! And soon enough, I'll surpass even you, Yuya and the other Lancers!]

"I'll be looking forward to that then." Yukio ended the conversation there. "More importantly, how are things going on your side, Byron-san? Having any luck yet?"

[The firewalls protecting the software are quite sophisticated, but nothing I can't handle.] Byron's voice was heard next. [I just need to bypass this circuit, construct an alternate data flow and…done!]

[Security Protocols, deactivated. Authorization, verified. Primary ignition sequence, aborted.]

Cheers and loud whoops were heard coming from Yukio's Duel Disk, with him adding his own voice to the chorus due to being swept away by everyone's enthusiasm. Against all odds, they had succeeded, saving Heartland and its residents from a ghastly fate. —At least that's what Yukio thought until the robotic voice was heard once again.

[Secondary ignition sequence, activated. T minus forty minutes until detonation. All personnel is advised to vacate the premises.]

[Oh, you son of a—] Byron unleashed a string of colorful profanities that Yukio would have expected to hear from a thug instead of a respected scientist. [These Academia lowlifes made sure that another detonation sequence would be triggered in the event the first one was disabled!]

[Well, can't you do something about it as well?] Kaito asked. [Since you deactivated the first ignition sequence, what's stopping you from shutting down this one too?]

[You think I'm not trying?] Byron replied. [However, some sort of rogue signals coming from what I suspect are enemy Duel Disks are constantly thwarting my attempts at hacking the system. I could try interfering with the hardware, but seeing as I'm not familiar with the composition of the Momentum Reactor, there's a great chance I might trigger the explosion prematurely and blow us all to kingdom come.]

[If the source of these counter-hacking measures originate from Duel Disks, we can shut them down if we take down the Duelists wearing them.] Amon reasoned. [Can you track down the signals and give us their approximate location?]

[Give me a few seconds.] Byron said. [Yes, I believe I can roughly determine their position. The first one is situated on the roof of Heartland Tower, while the other one appears to be close to the planetarium.]

[Leave the one on the roof to me.] Yuya spoke at that moment. [I was already making my way there, so I should be closer to the source than anyone.]

"In that case, I'll handle the one approaching the planetarium." Yukio said. "Meanwhile, you keep working on the bomb just in case we don't make it in time, Byron-san."

[Understood. I'm also sending the locations to the rest of our task force so that they can assist you.] Byron replied. [Good luck and be careful. We have no idea how strong these final two opponents are.]

Nodding wordlessly, Yukio exited the wrecked planetarium in a hurry, heading towards the location marked on his Duel Disk. As he ran, he noticed that the signal was also moving closer to him at the same time. It seemed that his opponent was as anxious to face him as Yukio was. That was definitely beneficial for him, seeing as they were pressed for time. While all these thoughts passed through his head in a flash, Yukio abruptly came to a stop in the midst of a ruined corridor upon noticing a familiar figure waiting for him.

"Tachibana Yukio, huh? It appears you are to be my first opponent on this day of reckoning."

The one who had spoken was a one-eyed muscular man with spiky grey hair clad in the same clothes as during the last two times Yukio had come across him.

"Barrett…" Yukio narrowed his eyes at the sight of the Academia elite. "So you are one of our two remaining opponents, huh? I thought you would be still in Academia, licking your wounds after that last disastrous encounter with Roget's puppet back in Synchro."

"The Professor has given me yet another chance to clear my disgrace after my two previous failures." Barrett said. "For that reason, I have returned to the battlefield once more in order to eliminate all who would hinder the completion of the Professor's goal. Now, prepare yourself, young warrior! If you wish to survive past today, come at me with your full strength!"

"I'm always one hundred percent serious, especially when the lives of my friends are at risk." Yukio declared. "Let's do this! Action Field, on!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

The rudimentary Action Field comprised of several glowing platforms appeared around the two Duelists.

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks, ready to begin the final battle that would decide the fate of Heartland…

* * *

Card Corner

 **Phantom Knights Dusk Mantle**

ATK: 900, DEF: 1500, LV: 3

Dark/Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: If you have at least one face-down card in your Spell/Trap Card Zone, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If it's Special Summoned through its effect, you can add a Level 4 or lower "Phantom Knights" Monster from your Deck to your hand. You can banish this card and a "Phantom Knights" card from your Graveyard in order to add a "Phantom Knights" card from your Deck to your hand.

 **Ameth, Seeker of Dark World**

ATK: 1200/DEF: 900/LV: 3

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is sent from your hand to the Graveyard by a card effect, you can tribute a "Dark World" Monster you control in order to draw two cards from your Deck. If this card is sent from your hand to the Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, you can tribute a Monster they control in order to draw two cards from your Deck.

 **Phantom Knights Soul Reaver**

ATK: 1600, DEF: 2200, LV: 6, SC: 1

Dark/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Phantom Knights" Monsters while you control another "Phantom Knights" Pendulum Monster in your other Pendulum Zone. When you successfully perform a Pendulum Summon, you can Special Summon a "Phantom Knights" Trap Card from your Graveyard which can be treated as a Monster with a Level between your current Pendulum Scales. You can banish this card from your Pendulum Zone along with a "Phantom Knights" Spell/Trap Card from your Graveyard; add a "Phantom Knights" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand.

Monster Effect: Increase this card's ATK by 400 for every "Phantom Knights" card in your banish zone. If this card is in your Extra Deck or Graveyard, you can banish a "Phantom Knights" Monster from your Graveyard to Special Summon it, but banish it when it leaves the field.

 **Phantom Knights Burial Shroud**

ATK: 500, DEF: 900, LV: 2, SC: 7

Dark/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Phantom Knights" Monsters while you control another "Phantom Knights" Pendulum Monster in your other Pendulum Zone. If you control less Monsters than your opponent and have no face-up Pendulum Monsters in your Extra Deck, you can Pendulum Summon a number of "Phantom Knights" Monsters from your Graveyard equal to the number of Monsters your opponent controls minus one whose Levels are between your current Pendulum Scale. You can target a "Phantom Knights" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and attach this card as an Overlay Unit to it.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can select a card in either your Deck or banish zone; send it to the Graveyard.

 **Phantom Knights Frayed Whip**

ATK: 2400, DEF: 1500, R: 4

Dark/Warrior/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 4 DARK Monsters

Monster Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all cards your opponent controls that are destroyed by a "Phantom Knights" Monster you control are banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard. When this card destroys an opponent's Monster, you can detach any numbers of Xyz Materials you wish from it in order to destroy an equal number of cards on the opponent's field.

 **Phantom Knights Plague Arrow**

ATK: 1700, DEF: 1200, R: 3

Dark/Warrior/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 3 Monsters

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can detach an Overlay Unit from this card; target an opponent's Monster and have it lose ATK equal to the number of "Phantom Knights" cards in your Graveyard multiplied by 200. Only this card can attack the affected Monster during that turn's Battle Phase.

 **Planet Server Styx**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2100, LV: 5

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand while you control a face-up "The Suppression Pluto". Your opponent's Monsters cannot target this card for attacks as long as "The Suppression Pluto" is face-up on the field. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, "The Suppression Pluto" cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, and all battle damage from battle involving it is reduced to 0.

 **Viol, Necromancer of Dark World**

ATK: 600, DEF: 1100, LV: 3

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is sent from your hand to the Graveyard by a card effect, you can target a Monster in your Graveyard and add it to your hand. If this card is sent from your hand to the Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, you can Special Summon a Monster from either player's Graveyard.

 **Planet Server Charon**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2200, LV: 5

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand while you control a face-up "The Suppression Pluto". Your opponent's Monsters cannot target this card for attacks as long as "The Suppression Pluto" is face-up on the field. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent must reveal all cards that they draw outside of their Draw Phase.

 **Planet Server Nyx**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2400, LV: 6

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand while you control a face-up "The Suppression Pluto". Your opponent's Monsters cannot target this card for attacks as long as "The Suppression Pluto" is face-up on the field. Once per turn, you can have your opponent draw one card from their Deck, and then you gain 500 Life Points. If you correctly declare the name of card in your opponent's hand by using the effect of "The Suppression Pluto", you can banish that card.

 **Sage Magician**

ATK: 0, DEF: 700, LV: 4

Dark/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: You can send this card from your hand and the top card from your Deck to the Graveyard; add a Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

 **Sun Vassal**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000, LV: 4

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is in your Graveyard while a "The Supremacy" Monster is on your field, you can banish it from the Graveyard to draw two cards from your Deck.

 **Planet Server Eosphoros**

ATK: 0, DEF: 3200, LV: 10

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand while you control a face-up "The Supremacy Sun". Your opponent's Monsters cannot target this card for attacks as long as "The Supremacy Sun" is face-up on the field. Both this card and "The Supremacy" Monsters you control cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects as long as this card remains face-up on the field. Every time a "The Supremacy" Monster is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, place a Daybreak Counter on this card. For every Daybreak Counter on this card, "The Supremacy" Monsters on the field gain 1000 ATK.

 **Harvest Magician**

ATK: 2100, DEF: 1250, LV: 6, SC: 7

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once during either player's turn, when a Special Summoned Monster on your side of the field destroys an opponent's Monster through battle or through its effect, draw one card from your Deck.

Monster Effect: When a Pendulum Monster on your side of the field destroys an opponent's Monster through battle or through its effect while this card is face-up on the field, increase that Monster's ATK by 300.

 **Reincarnation Paladin**

ATK: 2600, DEF: 1200, LV: 7

Dark/Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect

Monster Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Ritual of Reincarnation". If this card is Ritual Summoned successfully, you can target a Monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it to your side of the field. If this card is destroyed while "Ritual of Reincarnation" is in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon it from your Graveyard. After the third time you have used this effect, banish this card along with "Ritual of Reincarnation" from your Graveyard and take damage equal to its ATK.

 **The Supremacy Nova**

ATK: 4000, DEF: 4000, LV: 10

Light/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

"The Supremacy Sun" + 1 Level 8 or higher LIGHT Monster

Monster Effect: You can Fusion Summon this card by banishing "The Supremacy Sun" from the field along with a Level 8 or higher Light-attribute Monster from your hand. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all damage you receive is halved. If this card is sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon it during your next Standby Phase, then you can destroy a Monster your opponent controls and inflict 500 points of damage to them.

 **Dark World Misdirection**

Normal Spell Card

If you control no Monsters while your opponent does, you can send two cards from your hand to the Graveyard and have them treated as having been sent there by your opponent's card effect.

 **Phantom Knights Ambush Blow**

Quick-Play Spell Card

When a "Phantom Knights" Monster on your side of the field destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, you can check the top card of your Deck, and if it's a "Phantom Knights" Monster, you can send it to the Graveyard and inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent. If it's anything else, place it in the bottom of your Deck.

 **Overlord's Might**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card only to a "Reign, Devil of Dark World" you control by sending a card from your hand to the Graveyard. Once per turn, you can destroy either all cards in your opponent's Monster Zone or Spell/Trap Card Zone. If this card is sent to the Graveyard because the equipped Monster left the field, draw two cards from your Deck.

 **Revelation of Truth**

Normal Spell Card

Both players draw one card from their Deck and reveal it to their opponent.

 **Dark World Alchemy**

Normal Spell Card

Return a "Dark World" Monster from your hand to the Deck, and then send a "Dark World" Monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. That Monster is treated as having been sent from your hand to the Graveyard through a card effect.

 **Helm of Darkness**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card only to a "The Suppression Pluto" Monster you control. Every time the equipped Monster successfully activates its effect, increase its ATK by 800. When the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, inflict 500 points of damage to them. If the equipped Monster is attacked by an opponent's Monster, you can destroy this card in order to destroy the attacking Monster and inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.

 **Phantom Knights Funeral March**

Normal Spell Card

Banish up to three "Phantom Knights" Xyz Monsters from your Graveyard; destroy an equal number of cards on your opponent's field. The activation of this card cannot be negated.

 **Rank-Up-Magic Specter Force**

Normal Spell Card

Target a Dark-attribute Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon a Dark-attribute Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck which is one Rank higher than the targeted Monster by using it as an Xyz Material, and then attach this card to the summoned Monster as an Xyz Material (this Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon).

 **Demon Ritual Level 4**

Normal Spell Card

If you control no Monsters, you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Dark-attribute Monster from your Extra Deck. The summoned Monster cannot attack on this turn's Battle Phase.

 **Empathetic Replication**

Normal Spell Card

Target a Pendulum Monster on the field that has already used its effect; it can use it once more on this turn as long as there is an applicable target.

 **Golden Dawn**

Continuous Spell Card

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, "The Supremacy" Monsters you control can attack twice per Battle Phase. If a "The Supremacy" Monster you control is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, gain Life points equal to the amount of battle damage you received during the previous turn. If you would receive damage, you can send this card from the field to the Graveyard in order to reduce that damage to 0.

 **Prominence Smite**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a "The Supremacy Monster", destroy one card on the opponent's field and inflict 400 points of damage to them.

 **Ritual of Reincarnation**

Ritual Spell Card

This card can be used to Ritual Summon "Reincarnation Paladin". You must also tribute Monsters whose Levels equal 7 or more from your hand or field. You can also use Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck as tribute, but they are banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard.

 **Trinity Convergence**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card to a Special Summoned Monster on the field. When this card is equipped to a Monster, banish two Monsters from your Deck or Extra Deck with the same summoning type as that Monster and an equal or lower Level/Rank than it, and then add their combined ATK to it. If this card is sent to the Graveyard because the equipped Monster was destroyed, draw one card from your Deck.

 **Chariot of Helios**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Activate this card during your Battle Phase by targeting a "The Supremacy" Monster that has already declared an attack. Double that Monster's ATK until the Battle Phase's end and have it attack once again. If the targeted fails to inflict battle damage to your opponent, inflict damage to your opponent equal to your Life Points during their End Phase. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to target a "Planet Server Eosphoros" you control and place a Daybreak Counter on it.

 **Pendulum Infusion**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Until the End Phase of the turn this card was activated, treat all face-up Monsters on your field as Pendulum Monsters.

 **Phantom Knights Poisoned Dagger**

Normal Trap Card

When your opponent's Monster declares an attack, you can activate this card. Target that opponent's Monster and halve its attack until the End Phase. If the Monster affected by this effect destroys one of your Monsters, end the Battle Phase. During either player's Battle Phase, you can send a "Phantom Knights" Monster from your hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon this card from your Graveyard as a Normal Monster (Dark/Warrior/ATK: 0/DEF: 200/LV: 4), but banish it when it leaves the field. When this card is Special Summoned, inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent for every face-up "Phantom Knights" Monster you control.

 **Dark World Seal**

Normal Trap Card

When your opponent's Monster declares an attack, you can send a "Dark World" Monster from your hand to the Graveyard in order to negate the attack.

 **Wrath of Dark World**

Normal Trap Card

Send a "Dark World" Monster from your hand to the Graveyard; destroy one Monster your opponent controls and draw one card from your Deck. The Monster that you discarded is treated as having been discarded by an opponent's card effect.

 **Dark World Grace**

Normal Trap Card

Send a card from your hand to the Graveyard; reduce the battle damage from a battle involving a "Dark World" Monster you control to 0.

 **Call of Asphodel**

Normal Trap Card

If you control "The Suppression Pluto", you can Special Summon an appropriate Planet Server Monster from your Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions.

 **Dusk of Majesty**

Continuous Trap Card

If a "The Supremacy" Monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle, end the Battle Phase. When a "The Supremacy" Monster you control destroys an opponent's Monster as a result of battle, destroy all other Monsters your opponent controls and inflict 300 points of damage to them for every destroyed Monster.

 **Miracle Scale**

Normal Trap Card

If you have no cards in your Pendulum Zones, you can target two face-up Pendulum Monsters in your Extra Deck and place them on your Pendulum Zones. If you would receive damage while at least one of the targeted Pendulum Monsters is in your Pendulum Zone, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to halve that damage.

 **And that concludes Chapter 34, where the Duels against the Talons were concluded. I bet many of you were surprised by Yuto swapping places with Yuya, but I felt it was more appropriate for him to Duel here. First of all, it's his homeland that's on the line, so I felt he should do his part in defending it here. Second, I think we'll all agree that Yuto got the worst treatment out of the four reincarnations of Zarc, barely getting a chance to display his strength before being absorbed by Yuya, hence my desire to give him the spotlight here and expand his Phantom Knights Deck a bit. Finally, the idea about a Phantom Pendulum exclusive to Yuto that would support the Phantom Knights Monsters was stuck in my head for quite some time, so I finally got the chance to portray it here. Regarding the Pendulum cards, Yuto received them after being affected by Yuya and the power of his Pendulum pendant after spending so much time within his body. As for Yukio, he dueled against the final member of the Talons, who wielded The Supremacy Sun. Since its effect always felt a little underwhelming to me compared to the other Planet Series Monsters' effects, I decided to give it an evolved form with additional effects.**

 **The next chapter will cover the Duels against Barrett and Amnael, with Yukio and Yuya engaging them respectively. Some of you expected a rematch between Yuya and Barrett, but I have my reasons for having Yuya face Amnael instead, reasons which are related to his growth as a Duelist and a person.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Greetings, community! First of all, allow me to thank everyone for supporting this story so far and allowing it to surpass 200 favorites. You guys are the best! Second, I apologize for this delayed release and the fact that this chapter may not be up to the usual standards, but several personal issues arose over these past weeks that really sapped my motivation to write, hence why this chapter took so long to come out. Hopefully, we'll be back on schedule with the next chapter. And now, without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 35 – Their Respective Resolves**

"Damn, no matter what I do, I cannot interfere with the software in any manner! Is it truly hopeless unless we can take down the source of the rogue signals…?"

Byron's voice was filled with despair as he stared at the Momentum Reactor's interface, inwardly cursing his powerlessness for being incapable of doing anything else at this point. He had already experienced this feeling once when he failed to protect his best friend, Faker, and his family. Needless to say, he didn't much like being in this position once again.

"While I understand where you're coming from, raging about it or losing faith won't help anyone, Byron-san." Kaito said. "If we can't do anything about the bomb from this side, we'll just have to leave things to our comrades and trust that they'll pull through for us as they have so far. Having faith in those who fight side-by-side with you is the Resistance's creed after all, no?"

"Kaito…"

Byron looked at his best friend's son with a warm gaze. Although Kaito had closed his heart off following the loss of his family, it seemed he was slowly turning back to the person he was before this dreadful war started. Byron inwardly expressed his gratitude to Shun, Yuya, Yukio and Sayaka for getting Kaito to leave his hatred aside and fight for the future instead.

"There's been a development." Edo abruptly interjected, causing both Kaito and Byron to turn to him. "It appears Tachibana Yukio has made contact with one of the targets and has initiated a Duel with him."

"And so it begins…" Byron muttered as he turned his gaze back to the pulsating reactor. "Please, hang in there, everyone. And help us save our homeland…"

* * *

 _At a corridor within Heartland Tower…_

[Duel!]

Both Yukio and Barrett shouted together while glaring at each other.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Barrett – LP: 4000

"Before we begin, I'll first make sure this Duel cannot be interrupted by disrespectful brutes with no notion of honor." Barrett said. "I'd rather avoid a repeat of last time."

Before Yukio could ask him what he meant by that, Barrett took out a cylindrical device and threw it at the floor. Immediately afterwards, a rectangular Real Solid Vision cage-like structure was generated from that device, spreading across the corridor and enclosing the two Duelists within its confines.

"This is…" Yukio narrowed his eyes at the sight of the cage. "I see. Since we're cut off from everyone else, none of us can receive assistance from our respective comrades until the Duel is concluded."

"Indeed. Now, the one who strikes first has the advantage!" Barrett shouted. "My turn! Draw! Prepare yourself, Tachibana Yukio. While I have the utmost respect for you and your fellow Lancers as brave warriors, I must defeat you here for the sake of my mission. Moreover, because of your interference, I was unable to retrieve Serena-sama back in the Synchro Dimension and was forced to return back to Academia in disgrace. That's why there's no way I'll waste this last chance of redemption that the Professor has so graciously offered me."

"Oh, so you are after revenge as well after all." Yukio smirked. "You Academia soldiers and your stupid pride, every single one of you is the same. In any case, seeing as you hold one of the keys to Heartland's salvation, I'm afraid I'll have to spoil your plans once again. More importantly, however, I have a question for you, big guy."

"A question?" Barrett wondered. "What is it?"

"Judging from your attitude, I daresay you were close to Serena." Yukio said. "In that case, tell me; how is she? Is she alright? Because if you bastards have done anything to her, I swear I'll burn Academia to the ground and you people along with it."

"Serena-sama?" Barrett asked. "I only saw her once from afar before being dispatched here, but apart from looking a bit downcast, she seemed in good condition. Why do you have such interest for her?"

"She's my precious friend, my comrade." Yukio responded. "Isn't it only natural to be concerned for her? To begin with, what the Hell does the Professor want with her and the other girls with the same face as her? What is their connection to the Arc Area Project?"

"Even if I knew the full details of the Professor's plan, what use is there sharing such information with a soon-to-be dead man?" Barrett said. "The time for talk is over, Tachibana Yukio. Now, we let our Monsters do the talking! I activate the Continuous Spell Card Beastborg Fusioner! Through its effect, I can Fusion Summon a "Beastborg" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck once per turn by using Monsters from my hand or field as materials! I use Dark Sentinel (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1800/LV: 4) and Panther Warrior (Earth/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1600/LV: 4) from my hand in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Barrett chanted.

"O ferocious black panther, merge together with the watchman of the holy darkness and raise a new war cry! Fusion Summon! Come forth and appear, Level 6! Beastborg Panther Predator (Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 2000/LV: 6)!"

A Monster resembling a humanoid panther with the left side of its body covered in mechanical armor appeared on Barrett's field.

"I activate Panther Predator's effect!" Barrett exclaimed. "Once per turn, I can inflict damage to you equal to half this card's attack! Quasar Beam!"

A crimson blast was shot out of Panther Predator's chest, striking Yukio and causing him to wince.

Yukio – LP: 4000→3200

"It's the same as when he dueled Reiji…" Yukio muttered. "A strategy centered around effect damage, that is. Tch, I really hate such Decks…"

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Barrett said. "Now, it's your move, Tachibana Yukio."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! Using the Scale 1 Dragonpulse Magician and the Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yukio's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7! Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come, Hope Magician (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600/LV: 3/SC: 9) and the eerie dragon with dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"I activate my Trap Card, Beastborg Medal of the Iron Chain!" Barrett exclaimed. "Through its effect, when Monsters are Special Summoned to my opponent's side of the field, I can make them unable to attack, change their battle position or be destroyed by battle! Unfortunately for you, I'm quite familiar with Pendulum Summoning after my Duels against Akaba Reiji and Sakaki Yuya, meaning I can also devise tactics to limit its effectiveness."

"So it would seem…" Yukio said through gritted teeth. "In that case, I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Barrett announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Call of the Beastborg. Through its effect, if I control a "Beastborg" Monster, I can add a Level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior-type Monster and a Level 4 or lower Machine-type Monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose Exarion Universe (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1900/LV: 4) and Stealth Sentinel (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 900/LV: 4). Then, I will use Beastborg Fusioner's effect once again to fuse the Monsters I just added to my hand!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Barrett chanted.

"Graceful centaur galloping across the battlefield, merge together with the silent watchman and awaken a new raging warrior! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 6! Beastborg Centaur Pursuer (Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2100/LV: 6)!"

A four-legged mechanical Monster holding a weapon resembling a futuristic crossbow appeared on Barrett's field.

"I activate Panther Predator's effect once again in order to inflict damage to you equal to half its attack." Barrett stated. "Quasar Beam!"

Yukio was struck by the crimson beam that erupted from Panther Predator's chest, letting out a hiss of pain.

Yukio – LP: 3200→2400

"At this moment, Centaur Pursuer's effect activates." Barrett declared. "Thanks to it, whenever a "Beastborg" Monster inflict effect damage to my opponent, the attack of all "Beastborg" Monsters I control is increased by an amount equal to half the damage they received, in this case 400 (Panther Predator ATK: 1600→2000, Centaur Pursuer ATK: 2300→2700). In addition, Beastborg Medal of the Iron Chain's second effect also activates, reducing the attack of your Monsters by an amount equal to the damage you received (Phantom Dragon ATK: 2500→1700, Hope Magician ATK: 1200→400)."

"That sure is a nasty combo." Yukio narrowed his eyes. "By inflicting effect damage, you both increase your Monsters' attack, which will allow you to inflict even more damage on the next turn, and lower my own Monsters' attack, leaving them and me vulnerable. Even though your record is less than stellar, you are a skilled Duelist…"

"Battle!" Barrett exclaimed. "Centaur Pursuer, attack Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! Heavy Metal Shot!"

"I activate my two face-down cards, the Trap Card Draining Shield and the Quick-Play Spell Card Pendulum Mimic!" Yukio shouted. "Through the first card's effect, I will negate your attack and gain Life Points equal to your Monster's attack! And through my second card's effect, I will have Dragonpulse Magician copy Hope Magician's Pendulum Effect, doubling any Life Points I gain through a card effect once per turn!"

Following Yukio's words, an energy bolt was launched from Centaur Pursuer's crossbow, striking a semi-transparent barrier that appeared around Phantom Dragon, which then transformed into a golden radiance that enveloped Yukio.

Yukio – LP: 2400→7800

"Well played, Tachibana Yukio." Barrett praised his opponent. "However, my Battle Phase still continues. Next, Beastborg Panther Predator will attack Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! Industrial Savage!"

Panther Predator slashed at Phantom Dragon with its blade, generating a shockwave that sent Yukio skidding backwards.

Yukio – LP: 7800→7500

"Due to the effect of Beastborg Medal of the Iron Chain, your Monster won't be destroyed, but all your Monsters' attack will be lowered once again since you received damage (Phantom Dragon ATK: 1700→1400, Hope Magician ATK: 400→100)." Barrett said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my Deck. Next, I summon Supply Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 1600/LV: 4/SC: 5)!"

Supply Magician appeared on the field next to Yukio's other two Monsters.

"I Overlay Supply Magician and Hope Magician!" As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted. "Sorcerer of tranquility, descend forth as the messenger of peace and let the radiance of the ever-distant utopia envelop this world! Xyz Summon! Appear before us, Rank 4! Serenity Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1000/R: 4)!"

A Magician clad in glowing green and gold robes, which held a staff with a bell on its tip, appeared on Yukio's field.

"Since Supply Magician was used as material for this Xyz Summon, I can draw a card from my Deck thanks to its effect." Yukio said. "Next, I—"

"Before that, I activate my Trap Card, Beastborg Medal of the Crimson Chain!" Barrett interrupted Yukio. "Due to its effect, when my opponent Special Summons a Monster from the Extra Deck, I can target that Monster and prevent it from attacking, changing its battle position or be destroyed by battle! Furthermore, the controller of that Monster cannot Normal or Special Summon Monsters, and they also activate Spell or Trap Cards! With this, your movements are completely sealed!"

"That's what you think!" Yukio shouted. "Since I control a Spellcaster-type Monster, I can activate the Counter Trap Card Anti-Magic Spear Gae Dearg from my hand, allowing me to negate the activation of your Trap Card and destroy it through its effect!"

True enough, the crimson chains that erupted from Barrett's Trap were shredded by a crimson spear that sailed through the air and passed next to Barrett's head, nicking his cheek before burying itself in the floor behind him.

"Sorry, but both me and my Monsters hate to be restrained, hence why I took the liberty to destroy your chains." Yukio grinned. "Now then, using my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon Replication Magician from my hand (ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1/SC: 3)!"

A single beam of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of Replication Magician upon landing on the field.

"I activate Replication Magician's effect to make its Level, attribute and name the same as Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's." Yukio stated as Replication Magician turned into a shadowy copy of Phantom Dragon. "Now, I Overlay the Level 7 Phantom Dragon and Replication Magician treated as Phantom Dragon!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"Dragon born from pitch-black darkness and obscured by the stars' radiance! Become the avatar of wrath and let your furious cry resonate across the cosmos! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 4/SC: 10/OU: 2)!"

The black-colored dragon appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a furious howl.

"At this moment, I activate Iron Chain's effect once again!" Barrett abruptly shouted. "Since you Special Summoned a Monster, I can make that Monster unable to attack, change its battle position or be destroyed by battle! Your dragon is useless now!"

"Serenity Magician's effect activates!" Yukio declared. "Once during either player's turn, when my opponent activates the effect of a Monster, Spell or Trap Card, I can detach an Overlay Unit in order to negate its activation and prevent them from activating cards of the same type for the rest of this turn! Tranquil Wave!"

A clear sound was emitted from Serenity Magician's staff, shattering the approaching chains that attempted to bind Dark Anthelion.

"So you even had a counter ready for that." Barrett remarked. "How splendid. Your stance, your moves, your tactics, everything tells me that you are a Duelist who's fought right to the edge of death. It looks like I can expect a superb battle from you."

"That's a given, but don't start complaining if I crank up the pressure a bit too much for your tastes." Yukio responded. "In any case, since the Overlay Unit I just detached was Hope Magician, its effect activates since it left the field, allowing me to draw a card from my Deck. Next, I activate Dark Anthelion's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit from it in order to halve your Centaur Pursuer's attack, add the lost amount of attack to Dark Anthelion's own attack and increase my Life Points by an equal amount. Absorb Eclipse!"

Several tendrils of darkness erupted from Dark Anthelion's wings, binding Centaur Pursuer and forcing it on its knees.

(Centaur Pursuer ATK: 2700→1350, Dark Anthelion ATK: 3000→4350)

Yukio – LP: 7500→8850

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Dark Anthelion Dragon, destroy Beastborg Centaur Pursuer! Dawn of the Dark!"

The dark aura surrounding Dark Anthelion was concentrated on its maw and was launched forward as a black-colored blast that vaporized Centaur Pursuer and sent Barrett flying, while also destroying a large part of the corridor.

Barrett – LP: 4000→1000

"Since Centaur Pursuer was destroyed, its effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon its Fusion Material Monsters." Barrett said. "Revive, Exarion Universe and Stealth Sentinel in defense mode!"

A Monster resembling a centaur armed with a spear and a Monster shaped like a fighter jet that seemed to blend with the environment appeared on Barrett's field.

"Next, Serenity Paladin, destroy Beastborg Panther Predator!" Yukio pointed at Barrett's Monster. "Liberation Fadeout!"

A pure white wave erupted from Serenity Magician's staff, enveloping Panther Predator and causing it to disappear.

Barrett – LP: 1000→400

"Thanks to Panther Predator's effect, its Fusion Materials will be Special Summoned to my field." Barrett stated as Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel appeared next to his other Monsters in defense mode. "Moreover, since I control no "Beastborg" Monsters, Beastborg Medal of the Iron Chain will be destroyed."

"I place one card face-down and end my turn, with Dark Anthelion's attack returning to normal (Dark Anthelion ATK: 4350→3000)." Yukio said. "Now, what are you going to do, Barrett? Your prided Beastborg Monsters are no more and your Life Points are a candle in the wind right now. Seeing as we are pressed for time, I would really appreciate it if you surrendered here."

"If you believe that much will deter me, then you are truly deluded." Barrett declared. "Though you may have overcome many challenges to arrive at this point, I too survived several hellish battlefields over the course of my life that this Duel cannot compare with. Also, my own pride and honor as an Academia soldier will not allow me to yield to an enemy under any circumstances. As such, this Duel will continue until one of us is no more, Tachibana Yukio!"

 _That guy… He might be an enemy, but I have to respect that tenacious attitude and steadfast loyalty._ Yukio thought. _It's too bad he's fighting for the wrong side._

"Let's go!" Barrett announced. "The true battle starts from here! My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Overlay Harvest. Thanks to its effect, I can detach all Overlay Units from all Xyz Monsters you control and draw a card for every detached Overlay Unit, in this case two. In addition, the activation and effect of this card cannot be negated, meaning you can't use your Serenity Magician's effect to prevent my card's effect from activating."

"Anti-Xyz measures, huh…?" Yukio muttered as his Monsters' Overlay Units disappeared. "I guess I should have expected that much from Academia, which hates Xyz users with a passion and treats them as their ultimate enemy…"

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Beastborg Medal of Sacrifice." Barrett stated. "Through its effect, I can draw six cards from my Deck if all "Beastborg" Monsters I controlled were destroyed during the previous turn by my opponent and if I currently control no such Monsters. Then, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Beastborg Generator by sending three cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard. And in order to complete my preparations, I will banish Beastborg Fusioner in order to activate the Continuous Spell Card Superior Beastborg Fusioner. Through its effect, I can Fusion Summon a "Beastborg" Fusion Monster by using Monsters from my hand or field up to twice per turn. I will fuse Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel, along with Exarion Universe and Stealth Sentinel! Return to the frontlines once again, Panther Predator and Centaur Pursuer!"

Barrett's Monsters swirled inside two multi-colored vortexes, with Panther Predator and Centaur Pursuer emerging from them.

 _He Fusion Summoned those Monsters again…_ Yukio narrowed his eyes. _But that can't be all there is to his strategy for this turn, since he can only take down Serenity Magician at most with the combo of these two Monsters. As such, he must have something else in store…_

"Now then, it's time to reinforce my troops and renew my assault." Barrett declared. "I activate the Spell Card Fusion, fusing Enraged Minotaurus (Earth/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000/LV: 4) and Cannon Sentinel (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 950/LV: 5)!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Barrett chanted.

"Furious bestial warrior tearing through its enemies, unite as one with the merciless defender and become a new terror dominating the battlefield! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 7! Beastborg Taurus Slayer (Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1950/LV: 7)!"

A Monster resembling a humanoid bull with several mechanical parts attached to its body, which held a large halberd shaped like a gear and had a cannon protruding from its left shoulder, appeared on Barrett's field.

"I activate Panther Predator's effect, inflicting damage to you equal to half its attack!" Barrett shouted. "Moreover, due to Taurus Slayer's effect, whenever you receive damage from the effect of a "Beastborg" Monster, that damage is doubled! And thanks to Beastborg Generator's effect, whenever you receive effect damage from the effect of a "Beastborg" Monster, I gain an equal amount of Life Points! Take this! Quasar Beam!"

Panther Predator launched a crimson blast of energy from its chest and struck Yukio, sending him skidding backwards.

Yukio – LP: 8850→7250

Barrett – LP: 400→2000

"At this moment, Centaur Pursuer's effect also activates, increasing my Monsters' attack by an amount equal to half the damage you received (Panther Predator ATK: 1600→2400, Centaur Pursuer ATK: 2300→3100, Taurus Slayer ATK: 2500→3300)." Barrett declared. "Now, it's time for battle! Beastborg Taurus Slayer, destroy Dark Anthelion Dragon! In addition, when Taurus Slayer inflicts battle damage to the opponent, that damage is doubled! Brutal Motor!"

Taurus Slayer swung its halberd and bisected Dark Anthelion with it. Immediately afterwards, its remains were absorbed by the cannon on Taurus Slayer's shoulder, which proceeded to shoot a powerful blast that sent Yukio tumbling backwards and further wrecked the corridor.

Yukio – LP: 7250→6650

"Next, Centaur Pursuer, destroy Serenity Magician!" Barrett exclaimed. "Heavy Metal Shot!"

A powerful energy bolt was shot from Centaur Pursuer's crossbow, piercing through Serenity Magician and striking Yukio's body, causing him to let out a grunt of pain.

Yukio – LP: 6650→6150

"Since it was destroyed, Serenity Magician's effect activates, allowing me to add a Spellcaster-type Monster from my Deck to my hand." Yukio stated. "I choose Life Magician."

"Finally, Panther Predator attacks you directly, Tachibana Yukio!" Barrett yelled. "Industrial Savage!"

"I activate Life Magician's effect from my hand!" Yukio declared. "When I'm about to receive damage, I can Special Summon this card from my hand, reduce that damage to 0 and gain an equal amount of Life Points! Come, Life Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 3/SC: 4)!"

Life Magician appeared on Yukio's field, with its staff releasing a golden light that enveloped Yukio.

Yukio – LP: 6150→8550

"Even though I worked so hard to reduce your Life Points, you managed to restore most of them with a single move." Barrett let out a small smile. "I place one card face-down and end my turn. As I thought, you are a skilled and fierce warrior, a truly worthy adversary for me. It's a shame you have to perish along with the rest of your comrades as Heartland is reduced to a smoking crater."

"Speaking of which, I've been meaning to ask you something." Yukio glared at Barrett with a sharp gaze. "Judging from our Duel so far, I can tell you are an honorable individual who values loyalty and trust. Even so, how can you condone this monstrous act? Duelists like us, who were prepared to lay down their lives the moment they stepped on the battlefield, are one thing, but the powerless and defenseless civilians living here have nothing to do with this. You've handed them an undeserved death sentence, and for what? The unrealistic dream that you can somehow build a better world after causing so much suffering? And what about the Academia members stationed here? What sort of authority orders their death without hesitation, without the slightest hint of remorse? Is that Arc Area Project of yours really worth all these sacrifices?"

"Sacrifices, huh…?" Barrett muttered. "You are not wrong, Tachibana Yukio. We have performed many terrible acts over the course of this war by invading other dimensions and bringing war to them. The depth of the sins we bear, I understand it better than anyone else. However, unless someone bears this burden and does whatever is necessary to usher in a new era, tragedies like this will continue to be repeated throughout the world, just like what happened to the Fusion Dimension before the Professor came."

Barrett turned his gaze to the ruined ceiling before resuming speaking.

"You called me an honorable individual before. However, it was not always so. During the age of strife that plagued our homeland, I did whatever was necessary to survive as a young child, whether it meant stealing from others, ransacking houses or even killing people. And things hardly became better when I came of age and joined one of the many mercenary groups that were formed during the war and sold their services to the highest bidder. The notions of loyalty, pride and honor were unknown to me as I looked out only for myself, not hesitating to abandon or even betray my comrades and the country I fought for at the time if it was to my benefit. I wasn't a human, only a beast driven by its most basic urges. And when the war came to an end, I had no idea how to live an honest life…until he appeared before me."

Barrett let out a small smile at that moment.

"Even though I viewed my life as worthless, the Professor insisted that my knowledge was essential for Academia. The survival skills, the combat tactics, the psychology of battle, by passing everything I experienced and learned on the battlefield to Academia's soldiers, I could help them survive and triumph. Moreover, in order for the new world to be born, it's necessary for the old one to die. People like me, whose existence is already drenched in sin, are ideal for that unpleasant task. And if my actions will aid in the creation of a world of peace and prosperity, I can ask for nothing else even if I have to shoulder all the world's evils. The Professor's dream is my dream now. And fighting for the realization of that noble dream no matter the cost is the meaning he gave to my wretched existence, and also the reason I persevere regardless of the costs I must pay."

"…I see." Yukio eventually said after remaining silent for a few seconds. "I understand your feelings and your resolve very well. However, I must still say this; even for a one-eyed individual, your field of vision is incredibly narrow."

"What?"

"Are you aware of the definition of madness?" Yukio continued speaking. "It's when you're doing the same thing over and over again, yet expect a different result during each attempt. How many times in the past have individuals started a war with the intent of making the world a better place? And yet, nothing has changed at all, and nothing will change by employing such means. However, all of you Academia members are so blinded by Akaba Leo's nonsense that you haven't bothered to stop for a moment and question whether the path he's leading you on is the correct one, or whether saving the world is his true goal."

"If you're trying to sow doubt into me, I advise you to give up." Barrett said. "My loyalty and my faith to the Professor will not be shaken merely by your taunts."

"Those blinkers are what make your field of vision so narrow that you cannot see anything apart from what the Professor allows you to." Yukio responded. "Very well. In that case, I will shatter that distorted perception of yours through this Duel and make you understand that the grand dreams he let you see are nothing more than mere deceptions! My turn! Draw! Using my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon! Revive, Dark Anthelion Dragon!"

A beam of energy erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of Dark Anthelion upon landing on the field.

"I activate the Trap Card Pendulum Exchange, using its effect to Special Summon Dragonpit Magician (ATK: 900/DEF: 2700/LV: 7/SC: 8) from my Pendulum Zone in defense mode and place Life Magician in its place." Yukio announced as his two Monsters swapped places. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Synchro, using the Level 3 Life Magician and the Level 4 Dragonpulse Magician in my Pendulum Zone as materials for a Synchro Summon by treating Life Magician as the Tuner Monster through my Spell Card's effect!"

As Dragonpulse Magician turned into four stars and Life Magician turned into three rings surrounding them, Yukio chanted.

"Pure white dragon with unblemished wings! Descend upon the battlefield with the speed of light and slash apart every enemy in your path! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clearwing Fast Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

Clearwing appeared on Yukio's field next to his other two Monsters, letting out a resonant howl.

"I activate Clearwing's effect, targeting your Taurus Slayer in order to make its attack 0 and negate its effects until the end of this turn." Yukio declared. "Vanishing Mirror!"

A wave of light was generated from Clearwing's transparent wings, enveloping Taurus Slayer and forcing it on its knees.

(Taurus Slayer ATK: 3300→0)

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Clearwing Fast Dragon, destroy Taurus Slayer and deplete his Life Points! Terminal Velocity Edge!"

"I won't allow that!" Barrett shouted. "I activate my Continuous Trap Card, Beastborg Medal of Valor! Through this card's effect, I take no battle damage from battles involving "Beastborg" Monsters! In exchange, those Monsters and their Fusion Material Monsters are banished from my Graveyard!"

Following Barrett's words, Clearwing tore through Taurus Slayer's body and destroyed it, although the ensuing shockwave didn't reach Barrett due to a barrier that appeared around him.

"Since a "Beastborg" Monster on my field was destroyed, Beastborg Medal of Valor's second effect activates." Barrett stated. "Thanks to it, this card gains a Valor Counter (Valor Counter: 0→1)."

"Tch." Yukio clicked his tongue in irritation. "As long as that Continuous Trap remains on the field, I won't be able to inflict battle damage when battling "Beastborg" Monsters… In any case, my Battle Phase is still not over! Dark Anthelion Dragon, destroy Beastborg Panther Predator! Dawn of the Dark!"

A pitch-black wave erupted from Dark Anthelion's mouth, eradicating Panther Predator.

"Due to Medal of Valor's effect, I take no battle damage, although both Panther Predator and its materials are banished from my Graveyard." Barrett reminded Yukio. "In addition, my card gains yet another Valor Counter (Valor Counter: 1→2)."

"There must be a purpose behind these counters, but I can't do anything more right now…" Yukio muttered. "I end my turn."

"My turn!" Barrett announced. "Draw! I activate Superior Beastborg Fusioner's second effect, which allows me to Fusion Summon a "Beastborg" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by sending two Monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard once per turn. I will send Goblin Marauding Force (Earth/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 0/LV: 4) and Assault Sentinel (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 2150/DEF: 1300/LV: 5) from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Barrett chanted.

"Savage barbarians that endlessly seek battle, merge as one with the intrepid observer and become a harbinger of terror! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 7! Beastborg Goblin Jaeger (Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1650/LV: 7)!"

A towering Monster resembling a mechanical goblin wielding two large curved blades, which had a heat rod resembling a tail attached to its left arm, appeared on Barrett's field.

"Next, I activate Beastborg Processing Plant, banishing Pitch-Black Warwolf (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 600/LV: 4) and Carrier Sentinel (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1600/LV: 4) from my Graveyard through its effect in order to Fusion Summon!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Barrett chanted once again. "Wolf of the battlefield that bares its fangs, unite as one with the veteran sentinel to give rise to a new bestial hero! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 6! Beastborg Wolf Kämpfer (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1500/LV: 6)!"

A Monster resembling a mechanical humanoid wolf appeared on Barrett's field next to his other two Monsters.

"Now then, can you withstand this assault as well, Tachibana Yukio?" Barrett said. "I guess we'll find out soon. Battle! Beastborg Goblin Jaeger, attack Dark Anthelion Dragon!"

"You're attacking even though your Monster's attack is lower? Then, I activate Clearwing's effect once again!" Yukio shouted. "Thanks to it, I can target your Goblin Jaeger, negate its effect and make its attack 0! Vanishing Mirror!"

"Useless!" Barrett exclaimed. "As long as Goblin Jaeger remains face-up on the field, "Beastborg" Monsters I control cannot be targeted by my opponent's card effects! Furthermore, Beastborg Medal of Valor's second effect activates! Once per turn, when a "Beastborg" Monster I control attacks an opponent's Monster, that Monster gains attack equal to the number of counters on this card multiplied by 300 during damage calculation! Since there are two Valor Counters, Goblin Jaeger gains 600 attack (Goblin Jaeger ATK: 2700→3300)! Go, Goblin Jaeger! Ravage Generator!"

Goblin Jaeger's twin blades were enveloped by crimson energy as it slashed at Dark Anthelion with them, destroying the dragon and sending Yukio skidding backwards.

Yukio – LP: 8550→8250

"At this moment, Goblin Jaeger's effect activates, inflicting damage to you equal to the destroyed Monster's attack!" Barrett declared. "Moreover, due to Wolf Kämpfer's effect, whenever you receive battle damage, you also receive 300 points of effect damage! Take this!"

Goblin Jaeger swung its heat rod following Barrett's words, while Wolf Kämpfer unleashed a volley of missiles from the launcher on its right shoulder, with the attacks striking Yukio and sending him tumbling backwards as he let out a cry of pain.

Yukio – LP: 8250→4950

"Due to Centaur Pursuer's effect, the attack of my "Beastborg" Monsters increases by an amount equal to half the damage you received (Centaur Pursuer ATK: 3100→4750, Goblin Jaeger ATK: 2700→4350, Wolf Kämpfer ATK: 2200→3850)." Barrett stated. "In addition, due to Beastborg Generator's effect, I gain Life Points equal to the amount of effect damage you received, in this case 3300."

Barrett – LP: 2000→5300

"You managed to recover your Life Points to such an extent while also reducing my own…" Yukio muttered. "In any case, I activate Dark Anthelion Dragon's effect, placing it on my Pendulum Zone."

"Then, I attack Clearwing Fast Dragon with Beastborg Centaur Pursuer!" Barrett shouted. "Heavy Metal Shot!"

A bolt of energy was shot from Centaur Pursuer's crossbow, piercing through Clearwing and destroying it, with the ensuing explosion's shockwave sending Yukio flying.

Yukio – LP: 4950→2700

"Wolf Kämpfer's effect activates once again since you received battle damage!" Barrett stated. "Take an additional 300 points of damage!"

Another volley of missiles was launched from Wolf Kämpfer's launcher, striking Yukio's body and causing him to let out a cry of pain.

Yukio – LP: 2700→2400

"And of course, Centaur Purser's effect increases my Monsters' attack once again (Centaur Pursuer ATK: 4750→4900, Goblin Jaeger ATK: 4350→4500, Wolf Kämpfer ATK: 3850→4000)." Barrett said. "In addition, Beastborg Generator's effect increases my Life Points by an amount equal to the effect damage you took."

Barrett – LP: 5300→5600

"Finally, Beastborg Wolf Kämpfer, destroy Dragonpit Magician!" Barrett pointed at Yukio's remaining Monster. "Mechanized Nail!"

Wolf Kämpfer slashed at Dragonpit Magician with its claws, destroying it.

"I believe the results are quite satisfactory for this turn." Barrett said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn. Now, can you overcome my Beastborg Monsters' invincible formation or will you fall beneath their might, Tachibana Yukio?"

"I suppose we'll find out soon, won't we?" Yukio responded. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Magic Reconstruction, banishing Pot of Greed from my Graveyard through its effect in order to copy its effect and draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I activate Dark Anthelion's Pendulum Effect in order to place the Scale 2 Ascension Magician in my other empty Pendulum Zone."

Ascension Magician rose to the top of the right column of light following Yukio's words.

"I activate Ascension Magician's Pendulum Effect, sending Rank-Up-Magic Dimension Force to the Graveyard in order to activate its effect." Yukio announced. "Since I control no Monsters while you do, I can target Dark Anthelion in my Pendulum Zone and use it as material in order to Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster which is one Rank higher than it!"

As Dark Anthelion turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"Blazing dragon locked deep within the sun's embrace! The time has come to pierce the veil of light and unleash the relentless tides of everlasting darkness upon our foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend now, Rank 8! Darkbright Sunspot Dragon (ATK: 3400/DEF: 2600/R: 8/SC: 11/OU: 1)!"

Darkbright Sunspot Dragon appeared on Yukio's field from within a torrent of black flames, letting out a furious howl in the process.

"First you used the cards in your Pendulum Zones as materials for a Synchro Summon, and now you performed a Rank-Up using an Xyz Monster in your Pendulum Zone." Barrett remarked. "Color me impressed. You certainly know how to utilize your chosen weapon to its fullest potential instead of simply relying on its most basic function. That was surprising indeed."

"I take pride in my ability to defy expectations." Yukio smirked. "Now then, due to its effect, Dimension Force will be attached to my Monster as an Overlay Unit (Darkbright Sunspot Dragon OU: 1→2). Then, I activate the Spell Card Beyonder Scale. Through its effect, I can target a Pendulum Monster in my Extra Deck, Graveyard or banish zone and place it in my Pendulum Zone. I choose the Scale 9 Hope Magician."

Hope Magician rose to the top of the column of light on Yukio's left following his words.

"With my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 8." Yukio continued. "Pendulum Summon! Revive, Clearwing Fast Dragon!"

A single beam of energy erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of Clearwing upon landing on the field.

"I detach an Overlay Unit from Darkbright Sunspot Dragon to activate its effect!" Yukio declared. "Thanks to it, I can halve the attack of all Monsters you control, add the amount lost to Darkbright Sunspot's attack until the End Phase and increase my Life Points by an amount equal to the amount of attack lost by the Monster with the highest attack! Moreover, due to Hope Magician's Pendulum Effect, the Life points I gain will be doubled! Subjugation Drain!"

Several chains made out of violet flames shot out of the dragon's wings, binding Barrett's Monsters and forcing them on their knees.

(Centaur Pursuer ATK: 4900→2450, Goblin Jaeger ATK: 4500→2250, Wolf Kämpfer ATK: 4000→2000, Darkbright Sunspot ATK: 3400→10100)

Yukio – LP: 2400→7300

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Darkbright Sunspot Dragon, destroy Beastborg Goblin Jaeger! Extinction Nova!"

A massive violet blast erupted from the core embedded on the dragon's chest, vaporizing Goblin Jaeger with ease.

"Due to Beastborg Medal of Valor's effect, I receive no damage from battles involving "Beastborg" Monsters, although Goblin Jaeger and its materials are banished from my Graveyard." Barrett reminded Yukio. "Furthermore, my Trap gains another Valor Counter (Valor Counter: 2→3)."

"That may be the case, but without your Goblin Jaeger, I can now target your "Beastborg" Monsters with card effects once again." Yukio pointed out. "As such, I activate Clearwing's effect to reduce Centaur Pursuer's attack to 0 and negate its effects! Vanishing Mirror!"

A stream of light was generated from Clearwing's wings, enveloping Centaur Pursuer.

(Centaur Pursuer ATK: 2450→0)

"Go, Clearwing Fast Dragon!" Yukio shouted. "Destroy Beastborg Centaur Pursuer! Terminal Velocity Edge!"

Clearwing's body was surrounded by raging gusts as it surged forward, tearing through Centaur Pursuer and destroying it.

"Medal of Valor's effect reduces the battle damage to 0 once again, while my card gains yet another Valor Counter (Valor Counter: 3→4)." Barrett said. "Furthermore, since "Beastborg" Monsters on my field were destroyed, I can activate my Trap Card, Tenacious Beastborg. Through its effect, I can Special Summon a number of "Beastborg" Monsters from my Graveyard or banish zone equal to the number of "Beastborg" Monsters destroyed so far with their effects negated. Revive, Panther Predator and Taurus Slayer!"

Barrett's previously destroyed Monsters returned to the field from a portal that appeared on the ground.

"Even though they say I'm pretty stubborn, you're quite the tenacious fellow as well." Yukio remarked with a cramped smile. "Although I'm destroying your Monsters one after another, my attacks aren't reaching you at all thanks to your Trap Card… I place a card face-down and end my turn, with our Monsters' attack returning to normal (Darkbright Sunspot ATK: 10100→3400, Wolf Kämpfer ATK: 2000→4000)."

"My turn!" Barrett announced. "Draw! Hoh, this is a good card. It appears the time has come for us to settle this match, Tachibana Yukio. As a show of respect for you, I will eliminate you by using my most powerful Monster. That Monster can be Special Summoned from my Extra Deck by sending three "Beastborg" Monsters from my side of the field and a Level 7 or higher Beast-Warrior-type Monster from my hand to the Graveyard. In exchange, I cannot Special Summon other Monsters for this turn. I will send Panther Predator, Wolf Kämpfer, Taurus Slayer from my field and Sacred Knight of Jackal (Light/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1200/LV: 7) from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his four Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Barrett chanted.

"Mechanized bestial warriors dominating the battlefield, unite as one with the messenger of the Underworld and herald the rise of the ultimate machine of destruction! Fusion Summon! Rise now, Level 10! Beastborg Leo Eradicator (Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 3450/LV: 10)!"

A Monster resembling a towering humanoid lion clad in gold and purple mechanical armor, which had flames emitting from its forearms and several protrusions extending from its back that also spewed fire, appeared on Barrett's field.

"That's your ace Monster, huh…?" Yukio narrowed his eyes at the sight of Leo Eradicator. "It sure gives off an intense aura of power…"

"I activate Leo Eradicator's effect!" Barrett declared. "Once per turn, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the Level of a "Beastborg" Monster on my field multiplied by 100, and again multiplied by the number of "Beastborg" Monsters in my Graveyard and banish zone! And since Leo Eradicator is Level 10 and I have five "Beastborg" Monsters in my Graveyard and banish zone, you will receive 5000 points of damage! And thanks to Beastborg Generator's effect, I will gain an equal amount of Life Points!"

"In that case, I activate Clearwing's effect in order to reduce your Monster's attack to 0 and negate its effects!" Yukio shouted. "Vanishing Mirror!"

"That won't work!" Barrett stated. "Leo Eradicator cannot be targeted by my opponent's card effects! As such, you cannot use your dragon's effect on it! Do it, Leo Eradicator! Plasma Burst Stream!"

A stream of golden flames erupted from Leo Eradicator's forearms, enveloping Yukio's body and causing him to let out a scream of pain as he fell to his knees.

Yukio – LP: 7300→2300

Barrett – LP: 5600→10600

"Now, it's time for battle!" Barrett exclaimed. "Beastborg Leo Eradicator, destroy Darkbright Sunspot Dragon!"

"I…activate Darkbright Sunspot Dragon's…effect…" Yukio wheezed out as he slowly stood up. "I detach an Overlay Unit from it…to halve the attack of all Monsters on your field…and add their attack to my own Monster's attack!"

"Unfortunately, that won't work either." Barrett smirked. "Once during either player's turn, Leo Eradicator can negate the activation of an opponent's card effect, meaning your dragon's effect won't apply. In addition, Beastborg Medal of Valor's second effect activates, increasing my Monster's attack by 1200 during the damage step since there are four Valor Counters on it (Leo Eradicator ATK: 4000→5200). Take down that wicked dragon, Leo Eradicator! Phoebus Blow!"

Leo Eradicator's fist was coated in flames as the mechanical behemoth drove it through the dragon's chest, destroying it and sending Yukio tumbling backwards as the shockwave destroyed several parts of the corridor's walls.

Yukio – LP: 2300→500

"This will settle things." Barrett stated. "Due to its final effect, Leo Eradicator can attack twice per Battle Phase. Now then, I'll perform your last rites, Tachibana Yukio. Perish with the knowledge that you fought your hardest. Go, Leo Eradicator! Destroy Clearwing Fast Dragon and end this! Phoebus Blow!"

The previous scene was repeated once more as Leo Eradicator's fist tore through Clearwing, destroying it and causing a large explosion to envelop Yukio.

"One down." Barrett said. "With this, no-one will be able to stop the detonation sequence in time. So—"

"Oi, who exactly is down here? Don't go deciding things on your own."

Much to Barrett's shock, the smoke cleared immediately afterwards, revealing the still intact form of Yukio with his Life Points untouched.

"You…survived my attack?" Barrett narrowed his eye at Yukio. "How?"

"Just before your attack connected, I activated my Trap Card, Defense Draw." Yukio responded. "Thanks to it, the battle damage was reduced to 0 and I drew a card from my Deck."

"Not bad." Barrett praised Yukio. "However, that doesn't change the fact that my advantage is overwhelming. With my mightiest warrior on the field and my Life Points being so high, your chances of victory are incredibly small. However, if you still feel you have a chance, then struggle until the bitter end, young warrior. I end my turn."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw!"

Just as he drew his card, Yukio felt dizzy as his sight blurred for a moment. Although he stumbled, he managed to retain his consciousness with a herculean effort.

 _Damn, my body is almost at its limit from all these repeated Duels… Endure it… Just a little longer…_

"…Using my already set Pendulum Scale…I will Pendulum Summon once again!" Yukio continued. "Return to my side, Darkbright Sunspot Dragon and Clearwing Fast Dragon!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Next, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Emergency Oscillation, destroying the cards in my Pendulum Zones in order to draw two cards from my Deck." Yukio stated. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Resurrection of the Dead in order to bring back Serenity Magician!"

Serenity Magician returned to Yukio's field after emerging from a portal on the ground.

"Since you saw fit to bring out your strongest Monster, I will also respond in kind by calling out one of my strongest partners." Yukio declared. "I Overlay my Rank 8 Darkbright Sunspot Dragon with the Rank 4 Serenity Magician!"

"What!?" Barrett cried out in shock. "You are actually using Xyz Monsters with different Ranks in order to Xyz Summon!?"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"Dreaded dragon of calamity that rests within the darkest reaches of the universe! Become the vanguard of Armageddon and exterminate everything before you with the pitch-black flames of catastrophe! Add-up Xyz Ascension! Be born now, Rank 12! The Supreme King Destruction Dragon – Void Prominence Dragon (ATK: 3800, DEF: 3200, R: 12, SC: 12/OU: 2)!"

Dark Anthelion's final form appeared on the field while letting out an outraged howl, enveloping the entire corridor in pitch-black flames.

"So this is your trump card, huh…?" Barrett narrowed his eyes at the sight of the black-armored dragon with wings of black flame. "However, as imposing as it is, it still cannot stand up to my Leo Eradicator with its current attack."

"That may be the case, but I'm far from finished." Yukio smirked. "I activate the effect of Mischief Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000/LV: 8/SC: 1) in my hand. By destroying all face-up Spell and/or Trap Cards my opponent controls, I can Special Summon this card from my hand and draw one card from my Deck. Come, Mischief Magician!"

Two bolts of lightning suddenly descended from the sky, destroying Beastborg Generator and Medal of Valor. Immediately afterwards, a Monster clad in dark green and gold robes, which held a curved staff and wore a helmet with two curved horns on it, appeared on Yukio's field as he drew a card from his Deck. Upon seeing what it was, he let out a confident smile.

"A perfect draw. With this, your defeat is sealed, Barrett. I activate the Equip Spell Card Supreme King Covenant, equipping it to Void Prominence Dragon. Thanks to its effect, I can equip two Pendulum Monsters on my field to the equipped Monster and add their attack to it. I choose to equip Mischief Magician and Clearwing Fast Dragon on Void Prominence Dragon!"

Following Yukio's words, the two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by Void Prominence Dragon, causing a violet aura to surround its body.

(Void Prominence Dragon ATK: 3800→9000)

"And I'm far from finished." Yukio continued. "I place the Scale 2 Overclock Magician on my Pendulum Zone and activate its Pendulum Effect. By destroying this card, I can target a Pendulum Monster on my field and double its attack. In exchange, that Monster will be shuffled back to my Deck during the End Phase. Of course, my target is Void Prominence Dragon."

"Fool." Barrett scoffed at Yukio's words. "Have you already forgotten about Leo Eradicator's effect? Once per turn, I can negate the activation of an opponent's card effect, meaning your Overclock Magician's effect will be negated."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that." Yukio stated. "I banish Anti-Magic Spear Gae Dearg from my Graveyard to activate its second effect! Thanks to it, I can negate the activation of your Monster's effect, allowing Overclock Magician's effect to resume unhindered!"

Following Yukio's words, a crimson spear struck Leo Eradicator's body, causing it to stumble backwards. Immediately afterwards, Overclock Magician turned into a stream of energy which enveloped the dragon's body, causing the aura surrounding it to become even thicker.

(Void Prominence Dragon ATK: 9000→18000)

"An attack of 18000!?" Barrett sounded astonished. "Kuh, in that case, I activate Beastborg Medal of Valor's final effect! By banishing this card from my Graveyard, I can double the attack of a "Beastborg" Monster I control until the End Phase! I select Leo Eradicator as the target for that effect (Leo Eradicator ATK: 4000→8000)!"

"Don't think that's enough to save you." Yukio declared. "I activate Void Prominence Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit from it in order to reduce the attack of all Monsters you control by an amount equal to their Level or Rank multiplied by 400! Annihilation Flare!"

Void Prominence Dragon's flaming feathers shot forward, piercing Leo Eradicator's body and forcing the imposing Beastborg Monster on its knees.

(Leo Eradicator ATK: 8000→4000)

"Now, let's settle this Duel, Barrett!" Yukio exclaimed. "Battle! Void Prominence Dragon, destroy Beastborg Leo Eradicator and end this! Coronal Mass Ejection!"

Following Yukio's words, the binder-shaped cannons attached on the dragon's back swung ninety degrees forwards, with the feather-shaped flames emitting from it increasing their output. Immediately afterwards, a torrent of black flames erupted from the cannons, vaporizing Leo Eradicator and sending Barrett flying backwards.

Barrett – LP: 10600→0

Yukio: WIN

Before Yukio had time to react in any manner, the corridor they were standing in started collapsing to all the damage it had received from the continuous fierce attacks. As the wall facing the outside of the tower crumbled and the floor started tilting downwards, Yukio was about to start running for dear life, but the noticed that Barrett remained rooted at the spot he had fallen, seemingly ignoring the destruction around him.

"Oi, what are you doing!?" Yukio shouted at him. "Can't you see the corridor is collapsing!? Hurry up and get out of there!"

"That I cannot do." Barrett replied. "This third consecutive defeat has brought shame to both me and Academia. In that case, accepting the result and the consequences that follow it is the only course of action left from me. My life may have been far from honorable, but my death at the very least should be dignified. Now, you should go, Tachibana Yukio. And…allow me to express my gratitude for the fact that my last opponent was a skilled warrior like you. Farewell."

Following those words, Barrett went over the edge as the floor crumbled completely and began a free fall that would surely result in his death from that height. In response, Yukio—

"You blasted simpleton!"

While cursing thus, he attached the end of his Duel Anchor to the far end of the corridor and jumped after Barrett, barely grabbing the edge of the burly man's jacket and stopping his fall. Although Barrett was evidently stunned by that act due to his expression of disbelief, he didn't have the chance to voice any objections or say anything as Yukio started swaying back and forth, using his gathered momentum to send them both crashing through a nearby window and into another ruined corridor. After taking a few seconds to catch his breath, Barrett turned to Yukio with an indignant expression on his face.

"Why…why did you save me!? I was fully prepared to accept my death in order to atone for my countless failures! No-one asked you to interfere, Tachibana Yukio!"

"You're welcome, you ungrateful dumbass." Yukio dryly responded as he slowly got up. "As for why I saved you, it's because I'm not so heartless as to let someone die before my eyes when I can do something to save them, even if that person is my enemy. Besides…hasn't there been enough death and destruction already over the course of this damned war? Adding more tragedies to the mix, I'll say no thank you to that."

"What I do with my life is none of your business." Barrett countered. "Compared to being in your debt and living on while knowing I've disappointed the Professor yet again, death would have been much more preferable."

"Well, if you feel so strongly about it, then feel free to go kill yourself somewhere I can't see you." Yukio spoke with a fed-up expression. "But I advise you not to view something as precious as your life like a disposable object, especially when you intend to offer it in the service of a delusional madman like Akaba Leo."

"This again?" Barrett said. "Just because you don't understand the Professor's vision, that doesn't mean—"

"Oh, I think I understand it well enough." Yukio interrupted Barrett as he pointed at the ruins of Heartland and the battle still raging around Heartland Tower. "Look at this dreary landscape straight out of a nightmare. Do you really believe a paradise can be built upon such rotten foundations? And what about the people you hurt over the course of this war? Even if you returned every carded person back to normal, the scars engraved on the hearts of the people dragged into this war will never disappear. And from this discontent and pain you've caused, the seeds of a new conflict will be planted, leading to history repeating itself all over again."

Yukio turned to Barrett with a serious expression on his face.

"While I don't know much about your past, the current you seems to be a decent person. That's why I can't stand thinking that you're ready to waste your life in pursuit of a dream as insubstantial as a wisp of smoke. It's about time for you to wake up at last and stop swallowing the Professor's lies."

"You…don't know what you're saying." Even though he tried to reject Yukio's words, Barrett appeared somewhat troubled. "Furthermore, it's unacceptable for a soldier to doubt his superior's words. The Professor surely knows what he's doing, and every action he's taken is definitely part of his plan. People like me only need to act as the instrument of his will and nothing else."

"Even if his decisions are mistaken?" Yukio countered. "Just because he's your boss, that doesn't mean he's infallible. So instead of allowing him to shape your perceptions, why don't you instead take a good, hard look at the state of the world right now and decide for yourself whether your actions are doing more good than harm? You have that right and obligation, especially seeing as soldiers under your command have suffered and perished for the Professor to reach that goal."

Barrett remained silent for a few seconds before speaking again.

"…Even if I do what you suggest, what if my answer is the same? Should that come pass, I'll definitely stand before you as an enemy once again. Are you sure you won't regret saving my life?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Yukio replied in an unconcerned manner. "Besides, saving a life…I don't think that's ever wrong."

"Heh, you sure a strange individual…" Barrett said as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "In any case, my disruption signal has ceased to work due to my defeat. However, Amnael's is still active from what I can see. I should warn you that the leader of the Talons is much stronger than me, Tachibana Yukio. For your sake, I hope you and your comrades can overcome him. Well then, let's hopefully meet again sometime, young warrior."

Leaving those words behind, Barrett was enveloped by blue light and turned into particles of light that quickly faded away, presumably returning to Academia. At that moment, Yukio felt all strength leaving his body as he crumbled to the ground while panting.

"I guess…this is my limit…" Yukio wheezed out as he forced himself on a sitting position, laying his back on the wall. "All these continuous intense Duels…have taken a toll on my body… I'll have to leave the rest to you…everyone…"

Yukio turned his gaze to the ceiling as he lay there unmoving, awaiting the conclusion of the final battle…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Heartland Tower's roof…_

"So this is the place, huh…?"

Yuya muttered so as he surveyed his surroundings, the entirety of the ruined metropolis expanding before his eyes. Down below, signs of the fierce battle still raging around the tower were evident. However, Yuya barely paid any attention to the view as he scanned the area in an attempt to locate their final opponent.

"Where is that guy hiding?" Yuya spoke with an anxious tone. "Don't tell me he intends to avoid a confrontation until time runs out?"

 _"_ _That's certainly a viable strategy, if not a cowardly one."_ Yuto said as he appeared next to Yuya. _"However, keep in mind that he may be also lying in ambush, intending to eliminate us with a surprise attack."_

"That's true, I guess…" Yuya remarked. "Underhanded tactics like sneaking around and trying to assassinate the enemy appear to be the norm for these guys."

"There's no need to be so wary, Sakaki Yuya." A voice was suddenly heard, startling the young man. "I was merely considering the best way to give you my greetings, hence why I didn't call out to you earlier."

Turning his gaze upwards at the giant heart-shaped ornament attached to the top of the tower, Yuya spotted a cloaked figure standing on top of it, gazing down on him. Immediately afterwards, the cloaked individual jumped from his position and landed a few meters away from Yuya, surprising the latter due to height he had jumped from, which should have resulted in him breaking a couple of bones at least.

"While I know almost everything about you, I believe this is our first meeting, Sakaki Yuya." The man said. "I am Amnael, the commander of the Talon squad reporting directly to the Professor, or rather the former commander since all my subordinates were taken down by you and your allies. Even though it's going to be for a short time, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Amnael…" Yuya muttered as he glared at his opponent. "Why did you appear before me? Wouldn't it have been more advantageous to you to keep hiding until the countdown reaches zero? Or are you that confident in your skills?"

"That's certainly part of the reason, but not all of it." Amnael replied. "Since there are only twenty minutes or so left until the bomb goes off, I highly doubt you'll be able to defeat me in time since I'm quite confident in my skills as you mentioned just now. Furthermore, as the leader of the Talons and as a proud Duelist, I cannot allow myself to remain uninvolved with this battle, especially after my subordinates fought so valiantly and laid down their lives in pursuit of our dream. But perhaps the most important reason…is that I wish to crush your resolve before the inevitable end arrives."

"Crush…my resolve?" Yuya sounded perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

"Like I said before, I've researched both you and your fellow Lancers extensively before undertaking this mission." Amnael said as he activated his Duel Disk. "Judging from the records of your past battles, you seem to believe that making Duels as enjoyable as possible and bringing smiles to everyone will somehow solve the world's problems and bring peace. That's laughable, a truly bad joke. I'll make sure to destroy your naïve idealism. Only pure power can pave the path to the future. Everything else is inconsequential before this single, universal truth."

"In that case, I'll use my everything to reject that warped world view of yours, Amnael." Yuya declared with a resolute expression as he also activated his Duel Disk. "Academia's crusade will end here today by our hands. And before this Duel ends, I'll definitely make even you smile. Now, let's begin! Action Field, on!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

The glowing platforms comprising the rudimentary Action Field appeared around the two Duelists following the announcement from Yuya's Duel Disk.

"Before we begin, allow me to make sure that we won't be interrupted in any manner."

After saying so, Amnael tossed a cylindrical device to the ground. Immediately afterwards, several semi-transparent walls made out of Real Solid Vision appeared around the two Duelists, enclosing them within a makeshift rectangular cage with no roof.

"I see." Yuya said. "I guess I'm truly on my own here. However, it will take far more than that to discourage me. Bring it on, Amnael!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together as one.

Yuya – LP: 4000

Amnael – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Yuya announced. "I summon Entermate Amenboat (Water/Insect/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)!"

A Monster resembling a cross between an insect and a boat appeared on Yuya's field.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Yuya said. "Now, let's see what the leader of the Talons has up his sleeves."

 _"_ _Opening up with a cautious move is probably the best strategy here."_ Yuto remarked from the side. _"Since he's the leader of the Talons, he must possess Monsters which are at least as formidable as the Planet Series. We should tread carefully for now."_

"My turn." Amnael announced. "Draw. To begin with, I place three Trap Cards face-down."

"Eh?" Yuya seemed confused. "Why did you declare the type of your Set cards? A Duelist isn't required to reveal such a thing when making his move."

"That's true, but it's an important step required from my next move." Amnael sounded like he was smirking underneath his mask. "Now then, I'll give you the first glimpse of true power. I send all three Trap Cards I just sent to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon the first of the Three Phantasms! Descend now, Lord of Divine Flames – Uria (Divine/Divine-Beast/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 10)!"

A torrent of flames enveloped the three face-down cards Amnael had just set. The flames then shot upwards and assumed the shape of a winged crimson dragon with a serpentine body, which let out a furious howl that caused Yuya to wince.

"Three Phantasms…Uria…?" Yuya seemed astonished at the sight before his eyes. "I've never heard of such a Monster before. Moreover, to summon it by tributing Trap Cards…that's one unreal sight…"

 _"_ _Be very careful, Yuya."_ Yuto had a serious expression on his face as he glared at Uria. _"I can feel incredible power and bottomless malice coming from this Monster. That thing is not something you can take lightly."_

"Due to its effect, Uria's attack and defense are equal to the number of Trap Cards in my Graveyard multiplied by 1000 (Uria ATK: 0→3000, DEF: 0→3000)." Amnael stated. "Moving on, I activate the Field Spell Card Fallen Paradise. Through its effect, since I control Uria, I can draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I activate Uria's effect, which allows me to destroy a face-down Spell or Trap Card my opponent controls once per turn. Trap Destruction!"

A wave of flames erupted from Uria's mouth, destroying Yuya's face-down.

"Now then, prepare to experience the Three Phantasms' power with your own body, Sakaki Yuya!" Amnael exclaimed. "Battle! Uria, destroy Entermate Amenboat! Hyper Blaze!"

"I activate Amenboat's effect!" Yuya declared as a powerful torrent of flames approached his Monster. "If this card is targeted for an attack while being in attack position, I can switch it to defense position and negate the attack!"

"Such petty tricks will only serve to buy you some time and nothing more." Amnael said. "I will thoroughly demonstrate to you the full might and terror of the Three Phantasms during my next turns. For now, I'll settle for placing a card face-down and ending my turn."

"My turn!" Yuya announced. "Draw! Alright, since a mysterious type of Monster has shown up, I'm going to get serious. Using the Scale 1 Entermate Le-Bellman and the Scale 8 Entermate Odd-Eyes Unicorn, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Yuya's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7! Swing, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my Monsters! Entermate Sleight Hand Magician (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7) and Entermate Tightrope Walker (ATK: 1500/DEF: 900/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"So this is the rumored Pendulum Summon, huh?" Amnael said. "It's quite the sight indeed. However, if you wish to overcome Uria, you'll have to do better than that."

"This was just the opening act, Amnael." Yuya said with a smirk. "The real deal starts from now on. I activate Tightrope Walker's effect, which allows me to target two "Entermate" Monsters on my field and make the Level of one of them equal to the other's Level. I select Sleight Hand Magician and Amenboat, making the latter's Level equal to the former's Level (Amenboat LV: 4→7). Now, I Overlay my two Level 7 Monsters!"

As Sleight Hand Magician and Amenboat turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yuya chanted.

"With the speed of lightning, descend on this battlefield and dazzle the world with your brilliance! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Odd-Eyes Thunderbolt Dragon (Light/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/R: 7/OU: 2)!"

A gold-colored dragon with dichromatic eyes surrounded by lightning, which had four protrusions with glass spheres containing electricity within them, appeared on Yuya's field.

"Battle!" Yuya exclaimed. "Odd-Eyes Thunderbolt Dragon, attack Uria! At this moment, I activate Odd-Eyes Unicorn's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, when an "Odd-Eyes" Monster I control declares an attack, I can target an "Entermate" Monster on my field and add its attack to that Monster's attack until the Battle Phase's end! Of course, I choose to add Tightrope Walker's attack to Thunderbolt Dragon's own attack (Thunderbolt Dragon ATK: 2800→4300)! Do it, Odd-Eyes Thunderbolt Dragon! Thunder Surge Blaster!"

A torrent of thunder erupted from Thunderbolt Dragon's maw, striking Uria and destroying it. The ensuing shockwave sent Amnael skidding backwards as he let out a grunt of pain.

Amnael – LP: 4000→2700

"I detach an Overlay Unit from Thunderbolt Dragon to activate its effect, allowing it to attack once again!" Yuya declared. "Finish him off, Odd-Eyes Thunderbolt Dragon! Thunder Surge Blaster!"

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy to take me down, youngster." Amnael stated. "I activate my Trap Card Phantasmal Curse. Through its effect, the attack of all your Monsters is reduced to 0 until the End Phase since a member of the Three Phantasms is in my Graveyard. Moreover, I can draw one card from my Deck through its second effect."

"Kuh, I can't do anything more in this situation…" Yuya bit his lip with an expression of chagrin on his face. "I end my turn, with my Monsters' attack returning to normal (Thunderbolt Dragon ATK: 0→2800, Tightrope Walker ATK: 0→1500)."

"Then, it's my turn." Amnael announced. "Draw. While I'm sure you're feeling elated at having taken down one of the members of the Three Phantasms, I'm afraid that this is only a minor setback for me. During my Main Phase, I can activate Uria's effect in my Graveyard, discarding one Trap Card from my hand in order to Special Summon it!"

A towering pillar of flames and lava erupted behind Amnael, with Uria emerging from it.

"That thing actually revived from the Graveyard!?" Yuya seemed shocked. "Damn, doesn't that mean it's essentially immortal as long as you can send Trap Cards from your hand to the Graveyard? Not only that, it will grow stronger every time it revives."

"You catch on quickly. I warned you that the Three Phantasms are more fearsome than you can imagine." Amnael stated. "Now then, due to its effect, Uria's attack and defense increase even further since the number of Trap Cards in my Graveyard has increased (Uria ATK: 0→5000, DEF: 0→5000). In addition, I activate Fallen Paradise's effect, which allows me to draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I summon Chaos Alchemist (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 400/LV: 4)."

A Monster with a demonic appearance, which was clad in a worn-out cloak and held a staff with a spiked ball attached on its tip, appeared on Amnael's field.

"Although Uria normally can't attack on the turn it was Special Summoned from the Graveyard if another Monster was summoned on that turn, Chaos Alchemist's effect allows me to ignore any effects that would prevent members of the Three Phantasms from declaring an attack. Now, battle!" Amnael exclaimed. "Uria, destroy Odd-Eyes Thunderbolt Dragon! Hyper Blaze!"

Upon seeing that the dragon was getting ready to attack, Yuya started jumping from platform to platform in an attempt to grab an Action Card. However, Amnael signaled at Uria, which generated a gust of wind from its wings that caused Yuya to lose his balance and fall from the platform. Immediately afterwards, Uria unleashed its attack, incinerating Thunderbolt Dragon and sending Yuya crashing to the ground, with Yuya letting out a cry of pain.

Yuya – LP: 4000→1800

"Next, Chaos Alchemist, attack Entermate Tightrope Walker!" Amnael shouted. "Madness Erosion!"

A black vapor was generated from Chaos Alchemist's staff, enveloping Tightrope Walker and causing its body to rapidly decompose into a puddle that quickly vanished.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Amnael said as he gazed at Yuya, who was struggling to get up. "What's wrong, Sakaki Yuya? I exerted myself just a little bit and you're already throwing the towel? Weren't you supposed to make me see the error of my ways and have me smile? If so, you're not doing a very good job, since a sarcastic laughter is the most you can get out of me right now."

"This show hasn't truly begun yet, so bear with me just a little while longer." Yuya said as he jumped up. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Performance Reboot. Thanks to it, I can draw five cards from my Deck since I control no Monsters and my opponent does while I have at least one "Entermate" Monster in my Graveyard. Then, using my already Set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Come, Creation Magician (Light/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 1500/LV: 4/SC: 8) and Entermate Odd-Eyes Synchron (ATK: 200/DEF: 600/LV: 2/SC: 6)! I also summon Entermate Gongcat (Earth/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1/SC: 2)!"

Two beams of light emerged from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field, with Gongcat also appearing next to them.

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Entermate Le-Bellman, increasing the Level of all Monsters on my field by 1 (Creation Magician LV: 4→5, Odd-Eyes Synchron LV: 2→3, Gongcat LV: 1→2)." Yuya stated. "Then, I tune the now Level 5 Creation Magician with the now Level 3 Odd-Eyes Synchron!"

As Creation Magician turned into five stars and Odd-Eyes Synchron turned into three rings surrounding them, Yuya chanted.

"Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light! Awaken here and now along with a flash! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Magical Swordsman of Awakening, Enlightenment Paladin (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

Enlightenment Paladin appeared on Yuya's field, brandishing its blades in a menacing manner.

"But wait, we have many more surprises in store for you." Yuya spread his arms wide with a wide grin on his face. "First, I activate Enlightenment Paladin's effect to add a Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose Entermate Reboot. Now, my monster will evolve once more with the aid of its trusted comrade. By releasing Enlightenment Paladin on my side of the field along with the Pendulum Summoned Gongcat, I can Special Summon a specific Monster from my Extra Deck and treat this summon as a Synchro Summon!"

As Gongcat turned into two stars and Enlightenment Paladin turned into eight rings surrounding them, Yuya chanted once more.

"From the peaceful depths of time, release the light throughout this wide world and revive! Synchro Summon! Come, Level 10! Super Magical Swordsman of Nirvana, Nirvana High Paladin (Dark/Spellcaster/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500/LV: 10)!"

A warrior clad in white and blue armor with several gold lines on it, which held an oddly-shaped broadsword in its right hand, appeared on Yuya's field.

"That's…a Synchro Summon without using a Tuner Monster?" Amnael sounded surprised. "Moreover, that Monster is both a Synchro and a Pendulum Monster? How interesting, Sakaki Yuya. I can't help but be curious of what you have in store for me next."

"First, I activate the Equip Spell Card Proof of Ascension, equipping it to Nirvana High Paladin." Yuya announced. "Through its effect, I can banish a Monster with the same summoning type as the equipped Monster from my Graveyard or face-up from my Extra Deck and add its attack to the equipped Monster's own attack. I banish Enlightenment Paladin to add its attack to Nirvana High Paladin's attack (Nirvana High Paladin ATK: 3300→5800). And now, it's time to welcome another comrade on the stage. I activate the Spell Card Parallel World Alignment, which allows me to target a Monster that was Special Summon from my Extra Deck and Special Summon a Monster from my Extra Deck with a different summoning type than it and a lower Level by ignoring its summoning conditions. Join us on the stage, Entermate Odd-Eyes Metal Claw (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A savage-looking Monster with armor attached to its body that looked like a cross between a dragon and a beast appeared on Yuya's field.

"Battle!" Yuya exclaimed. "Odd-Eyes Metal Claw, attack Chaos Alchemist! And at this moment, Odd-Eyes Metal Claw's effect activates, increasing the attack of all my Monsters by 300 until the Battle Phase's end (Nirvana High Paladin ATK: 5800→6100, Odd-Eyes Metal Claw ATK: 3000→3300)! Go, Odd-Eyes Metal Claw! Savage Spiral Grip!"

The claws of the beast-like Monster were surrounded by raging crimson energy as it surged forward, slashing at Chaos Alchemist and destroying it.

"I activate my Trap Card, Chaos Haze." Amnael declared as a wave of energy approached him. "Through its effect, all battle damage is halved for this turn since I control a member of the Three Phantasms."

Following Amnael's words, a semi-transparent barrier appeared around him, reducing the power of the wave of energy that enveloped his body.

Amnael – LP: 2700→2000

"In addition, Chaos Alchemist's effect activates." Amnael stated. "When this card is destroyed while a member of the Three Phantasms is on my field or in my Graveyard, I can add a member of the Three Phantasms from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand. I choose to add Hamon from my Deck to my hand."

"Moving on, Nirvana High Paladin, destroy Uria once again!" Yuya shouted. "Truth Sukhavati!"

Nirvana High Paladin raised its blade high, unleashing a powerful energy slash of violet and green energy that cut through Uria and destroyed, with the ensuing explosion enveloping Amnael's body and sending him flying backwards as smoke enveloped his position.

Amnael – LP: 2000→1450

"With the Battle Phase's end, my Monsters' attack returns to normal (Nirvana High Paladin ATK: 6100→5800, Odd-Eyes Metal Claw ATK: 3300→3000)." Yuya said. "I end my turn with this."

"Not bad." Amnael's voice was heard from within the smokescreen. "The Professor is right to fear your and your comrades' potential. However, I'm afraid the current you is still far from being a threat to either him or me."

As the smoke cleared, Yuya noticed that Amnael's hood had fallen back, revealing his long, white hair, while his black mask had cracked at several spots. Shortly afterwards, the mask broke apart completely, revealing the face underneath it and causing Yuya to gasp in shock.

"But this… What the Hell happened to you? You…look almost the same as those Talons…"

"Abhorrent, isn't it?" Amnael pointed at his face, which had pronounced veins all over its surface and featured several patches that looked like they were slowly crumbling to dust. "Unfortunately, to acquire an immense power transcending common sense, you have to make a corresponding sacrifice at times. Now then, regarding the reason behind this unnatural decay of mine… Well, let me answer that question with another question. Do you believe Duel Monsters have souls, Sakaki Yuya?"

At that question, Yuya suddenly clutched his chest as he felt a momentary stab of pain from his heart. However, it was gone as quickly as it came, with Yuya turning his gaze at Amnael and showing a troubled expression.

"What…sort of question is that? Duel Monsters are just supposed to be holograms given mass through Real Solid Vision, nothing more, nothing less. And yet…at times, it's like I can feel a will coming from them during the heat of battle…so maybe they have a consciousness like you and me."

"Oh, they definetly have both consciousness and a will." Amnael asserted. "Experiments done by the Professor have verified this fact. We humans simply lack the means to truly comprehend a higher form of existence like them. However, it stands to reason that if their behavioral patterns are at least somewhat similar to humans, then they surely can be both benevolent and malicious according to their preference. And both the Planet Series Monsters and the Three Phantasms fall into the latter category."

"Then…you're saying that the curse placed on the Talons and you…all this is a result of these Monsters' ill will?" Yuya asked. "Why? What purpose do they have to destroy their users' bodies in such a manner?"

"Nourishment? Vengeance? Amusement? Who can tell?" Amnael shrugged. "Like I said before, we lack the means to establish a connection with Duel Monsters and have a proper dialogue, so we cannot elucidate their reasons. However, none of that matters now. The important thing is that these cards have been slowly eating away at my body and soul ever since I first discovered and started using them, reducing me this to this pitiful state. My death is most likely fast approaching, just like how my unfortunate subordinates were consumed by the curse of the Planet Series. But I have long made my peace with that fact. As long as I can contribute in the destruction of the current world and the birth of a new one, I cannot ask for anything more."

Yuya was slightly unnerved by the mix of sheer hatred and resolve in Amnael's expression, but pressed on.

"You people…it's the same thing over and over again. You speak of peace and prosperity, yet you've brought untold chaos and ruin upon the Xyz Dimension. Are you really stupid enough to believe that a perfect world will result from your actions when you've caused so many people to suffer? Don't joke with me! No matter what, I won't allow you to succeed here!"

"I don't want to hear that from a naïve child who has no idea of the way this corrupt world works." Amnael spoke with an icy tone as he glared at Yuya. "Once, when I was younger and more foolish, I also believed that ideals alone could change the world. I may not look like it now, but I used to be a teacher back at the Fusion Dimension. When the war broke out between the various small countries of our homeland for control of the limited amount of resources, I chose to abstain from participating in that meaningless massacre. Instead, I took it upon myself to keep educating the various children I had taken under my wing, hoping that they would grow into respectable adults that wouldn't make the same stupid decisions that had led to that blasted war and might even bring it to an end. Honestly, what a fool I was, thinking that I could make a difference in such a manner or that life would be so kind…"

Amnael let out a derisive laugh as his expression darkened.

"I eventually received a wake-up call in the cruelest, most horrible way possible. One day, while I was making my way to class, I noticed a formation of bombers belonging to a hostile country flying overhead. At first, I didn't pay much attention to it, since the village where we were staying was designated as a demilitarized zone. So imagine my horror when I suddenly saw them emptying their bombs into the village, wiping it off the face of the earth in a matter of minutes. It turns out they had received false information that enemy troops were stationed in the village and had rushed to perform a preemptive strike. Every time I close my eyes…I can picture that scene and me desperately running, hoping against hope that I could save my students at least. But…it was not to be. By the time I reached our makeshift classroom…all of them were gone, incinerated by the flames or suffocated by the fumes… This moment…with me standing amidst the debris and screaming to the heavens…was forever burned into my memory…"

Amnael covered his face with his hands, looking like he was on the verge of tears. Yuya was deeply shocked by Amnael's words, unable to say anything in response to this tragic tale.

"…Why? Why did these poor children have to die? Whom did they wrong? Whom did they harm? They all had hopes, aspirations and dreams for the future, and everything was snatched away from them because of an idiotic mistake! How can such a thing be allowed!? —And then I realized it; without power, you are less than nothing in this world. You cannot change anything and are merely a pawn in the whims of those above you. As a means to obtain even a modicum of power, I joined my country's army, hell-bent on taking revenge for that massacre. But at that time, I realized something else as well; the true culprit of all these atrocities wasn't a single person, a group of people or even a country. No, this diseased and rotten world that we've built and allowed to propagate is to blame."

"The world…?" Yuya muttered. "What are you talking about?"

"Sakaki Yuya, why do you think wars erupt over and over again over the course of history?" Amnael asked. "The answer is simple; it's because there are numerous things that divide us humans, whether they be country borders, religion, politics, conflicting interests and other issues. All these differences can and will inevitable serve as triggers for conflict. No matter the era, as long as such things exist, people will keep fighting and dying for causes they barely believe in and reasons they cannot fathom. It is the natural order we've established as a species long ago."

"Still…people can come to an understanding with one another through dialogue." Yuya countered. "It doesn't always have to end in war. We can always compromise and find common ground."

"As history has shown so far, that's impossible." Amnael stated. "Sure, temporary solutions may be found, but as they say, a good compromise leaves everyone angry. And that leads to more conflicts down the line, perpetuating this endless cycle. Therefore, the Professor's Arc Area Project, which will unite all the dimensions into one and eliminate things such as national borders, is the only viable option for mankind's survival and prosperity. Only be reducing the things that divide us to the bare minimum will we able to achieve true peace. And in order to accomplish that, an immense power is needed that will crush all resistance and bring rebirth through destruction."

Amnael coughed at that moment, spitting out a few droplets of blood. Ignoring that, he continued talking.

"Compared to the Professor's goal, your aim of bringing peace through smiles can only be described as the childish fantasy of a dreaming boy. That ideal may save some people, but it cannot prevent tragedies like the one that took my students' lives from happening. Just because you managed to unite Neo Domino City, that doesn't mean you can save the world. No matter how hard you try, your ideal will be mercilessly crushed by reality and become a distant memory once you're no longer in this world…assuming you'll survive past today of course. In the long run, you will make absolutely no difference in the world at all."

Yuya was rattled by Amnael's words, which reminded him a bit of Yukio's words back at the Maiami Championship following his Duel with Ashley. Although it was true that he had brought Neo Domino City's Tops and Commons together with Jack's aid…would his and his father's ideology actually have any effect against the tragedies Amnael had experienced? How was he supposed to make people like him, who had lost what they treasured the most, smile?

"That's a good expression." Amnael remarked upon taking notice of Yuya's troubled look. "Good, it seems you've finally started to realize your folly. All that remains now is for me to eliminate you alongside Heartland and bring an end to this. My turn! Draw! I will send a Trap Card from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon Uria from my Graveyard once again!"

A torrent of flames rose from the ground once again, with Uria emerging from inside them.

"Thanks to its effect, Uria's attack increases once again (Uria ATK: 0→6000/DEF: 0→6000). Now then, prepare to sink even further into the abyss of despair, Sakaki Yuya." Amnael declared. "First, I activate Fallen Paradise's effect once again in order to draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I place three Spell Cards face-down."

 _"_ _This pattern…"_ Yuto had a severe expression on his face. _"There's no mistake about it, it's the same as when Uria showed up. Be careful, Yuya. Another one of these abnormal Monsters is about to be summoned."_

"Surely you must have realized what's coming next, right?" Amnael let out a sly smile. "I send my three Spell Cards to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon the second member of the Three Phantasms! Descend now, Lord of Striking Thunder – Hamon (Divine/Divine-Beast/Effect/ATK: 4000/ATK: 4000/LV: 10)!"

A furious thunderstorm erupted in the sky above following Amnael's words. Immediately afterwards, the bolts of lightning converged in the middle of the field, creating a towering gold Monster resembling a skeletal dragon with massive wings that let out a resonant howl.

"Due to its effect, Uria cannot attack since another Monster was summoned to my field on the turn it was Special Summoned from the Graveyard." Amnael stated. "However, Hamon is more than enough to take you down. Battle! Hamon, destroy Entermate Odd-Eyes Metal Claw! Lost Thunder!"

 _"_ _This is bad!"_ Yuto shouted to the distracted Yuya. _"Don't just stand there! Move, Yuya! If you don't get an Action Card, I have a feeling you might get done in during this turn!"_

Yuya shook his head and started moving, barely evading a wave of flames that Uria shot from its mouth in its attempt to impede him with his rollerblades. After also dodging a tail swipe from the serpentine dragon, Yuya grabbed an Action Card from a nearby platform just as Hamon's lightning blast struck his Monster and obliterated it.

"I activate the Action Spell Damage Banish!" Yuya exclaimed. "Due to its effect, the battle damage is reduced to 0!"

"Hoh, it seems like you managed to avoid an outright defeat." Amnael remarked. "You have good instincts, since Hamon's effect activates now that it destroyed a Monster, inflicting 1000 points of damage to you! Hell's Judgement!"

A single bolt of lightning descended from the sky, striking Yuya's body and forcing him on his knees as he let out a scream of pain.

Yuya – LP: 1800→800

"In addition, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Dark Healing." Amnael continued as a pitch-black aura enveloped him. "Thanks to it, when a member of the Three Phantasms inflicts damage to you, I gain Life Points equal to that damage and draw one card from my Deck."

Amnael – LP: 1450→2450

"Also, since a member of the Three Phantasms destroyed an opponent's Monster, I can activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Chaos Vortex." Amnael stated. "Thanks to its effect, I can destroy a card you control and gain 600 Life Points. As such, say farewell to Nirvana High Paladin!"

A multi-colored hurricane was generated from the Spell Card, enveloping Nirvana High Paladin and destroying it, before being absorbed into Amnael's Duel Disk.

Amnael – LP: 2450→3050

"Since the Monster equipped with Proof of Ascension was destroyed, I can draw a card from my Deck." Yuya said.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn." Amnael said. "If I were you, I'd abandon this useless resistance already. Whether it's Dueling or a battle of ideals, you're clearly inferior to me. I can already tell you're wavering from your eyes, and if that's the case, this Duel is as good as over. You can't win, Sakaki Yuya."

 _"_ _Don't pay any heed to his nonsense, Yuya!"_ Yuto shouted upon seeing Yuya's distraught expression. _"You can't hesitate now of all times! If you don't give it your all here, Heartland and everyone currently here will perish! I beg of you, don't let your doubts cloud your judgement and allow this disaster to occur!"_

"…That's right." Yuya slapped his face and glared at Amnael. "Right now…everyone's depending on me to defeat this guy so we can shut down the Momentum Reactor and protect Heartland. If I cannot do that much, then I will truly be a fraud who only spouts big words. My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Performance Reboot once again in order to draw five cards from my Deck. Then, I activate the Spell Card Scale Up, using its effect to increase Odd-Eyes Unicorn's Scale by 2 until the End Phase (Odd-Eyes Unicorn SC: 8→10). With my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 9! Swing once again, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Nirvana High Paladin! And from my hand, come, Entermate Laugh Maker (Light/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 8/SC: 5), Entermate Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix (Light/Winged Beast/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/LV: 5/SC: 3) and the wondrous dragon with beautiful dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

Four beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Since an "Odd-Eyes" Monster was Pendulum Summoned to my field, the effect of Odd-Eyes Thunderbolt Dragon in my Graveyard activates." Yuya continued. "Thanks to it, I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard and grant it a Level equal to its Rank. Revive, Odd-Eyes Thunderbolt Dragon!"

A portal appeared on the ground, out of which emerged Thunderbolt Dragon while howling loudly.

"I Overlay the Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and the now Level 7 Odd-Eyes Thunderbolt Dragon!" As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yuya chanted. "Dragon with the dual-colored eyes! Unleash the black scale of wrath and eradicating all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come, Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage, Supreme King Black Dragon – Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 7/SC: 4/OU: 2)!"

The black-armored dragon with oddly-shaped wings and dichromatic eyes appeared from within a storm of purple lightning, letting out a furious howl.

"This time, it's a Pendulum Xyz Monster?" Amnael looked mildly interested. "Not bad, but like I said before, you lack the strength needed to defeat me. Such flashy moves are just for show and have no substance."

"We'll see about that." Yuya said. "It's true that my Monsters currently don't have the strength to take down your Phantasms. However, thanks to my father's and my beliefs, which you looked down upon, that's about to change. I activate the Spell Card Smile World, whose effect increases the attack of all Monsters on the field by 100 multiplied by the number of Monsters on the field! Now, let a world filled with smiles spread wide upon this dreary battlefield!"

Following Yuya's words, several smiling faces appeared all over the field, enveloping the area where the two Duelists were battling and causing Yuya's Monsters to gain smiles on their faces, although Amnael's Monsters seemed unaffected.

(Rebellion Dragon ATK: 3000→3600, Light Phoenix ATK: 2000→2600, Nirvana High Paladin ATK: 3300→3900, Laugh Maker ATK: 2500→3100, Uria ATK: 6000→6600, Hamon ATK: 4000→4600)

"Battle!" Yuya exclaimed. "Entermate Laugh Maker, attack Uria! And at this moment, Laugh Maker's effect activates, increasing its attack by 1000 for every Monster on the field whose attack is higher than its normal value apart from other Monsters I control! Since Laugh Maker, Uria and Hamon's attack are higher than their normal amount, Laugh Maker gains 3000 attack (Laugh Maker ATK: 3100→6100)! I also release Light Phoenix to further increase Laugh Maker's attack by 1000 (Laugh Maker ATK: 6100→7100)! Do it, Laugh Maker! Laughing Spark!"

"Using Smile World to increase my Monsters' attack in order to further enhance your own Monster's attack was a sound tactic, albeit way too simplistic." Amnael snorted. "Did you really think you could settle things in such a manner? As I keep saying, you're way too naïve! I activate my Trap Card, Rigid Guard, targeting Hamon with it! Thanks to its effect, Hamon switches to defense mode and cannot be destroyed by battle for this turn! In addition, due to Hamon's own effect, you cannot target other Monsters apart from it for battle as long as it's in defense position!"

Laugh Maker proceeded to launch a bolt of lightning from its staff, which however bounced off Hamon's body harmlessly.

"Damn it, he's completely sealed my moves…" Yuya spoke with an expression of chagrin on his face. "I place one card face-down and end my turn, with our Monsters' attack returning to normal (Laugh Maker ATK: 7100→2500, Rebellion Dragon ATK: 3600→3000, Nirvana High Paladin ATK: 3900→3300, Hamon ATK: 4600→4000, Uria ATK: 6600→6000), along with Odd-Eyes Unicorn's scale (Odd-Eyes Unicorn Scale SC: 10→8)."

"Then, it's my turn!" Amnael announced. "Draw!"

"At this moment, I activate my Trap Card, Entermate Daring Escape!" Yuya declared. "Thanks to its effect, I can banish an "Entermate" Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck in order to reduce all damage to 0 for this turn! I choose to banish Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix!"

"Cautious, aren't we?" Amnael chuckled. "Well, I cannot really blame you for that. Even so, you'll find out that such paltry defense measures mean less than nothing in the face of the Three Phantasms' overwhelming might. I activate the Spell Card Hell Bargain, which allows me to draw three cards from my Deck if I control a member of the Three Phantasms. Then, I activate the effect of Fallen Paradise once again, drawing two more cards from my Deck. And now, I activate the Spell Card Phantasmal Demon Martyrs, whose effect allows me to Special Summon three Phantasmal Demon Martyr Tokens (Dark/Fiend/Token/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) to my field if I control either Uria or Hamon by sending two cards from my hand to the Graveyard."

Three demonic-looking Monsters appeared on Amnael's field next to his other two Monsters.

"This time, it's three Monsters…" Yuya's eyes opened wide. "Don't tell me…!"

"It's as you've guessed, Sakaki Yuya." Amnael let out a malicious smirk. "I release all three tokens to Special Summon the third and final member of the Three Phantasms! Appear now, Lord of Phantasmal Demons – Raviel (Divine/Divine-Beast/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000/LV: 10)!"

A towering, blue-colored, demonic-looking Monster with two massive wings extending from its back appeared on Amnael's field, letting out a resonant roar alongside Uria and Hamon.

 _"_ _With this, all members of the Three Phantasms are on the field…"_ Yuto muttered with a serious expression on his face. _"Even though he cannot inflict battle or effect damage to us, I can't shake off this nasty premonition…"_

"I switch Hamon to attack position." Amnael stated. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Ravenous Phantasm. Thanks to its effect, I cannot inflict battle or effect damage to you for the rest of this turn. In exchange, when a member of the Three Phantasms destroys an opponent's Monster by battle—the opponent's Life Points are halved!"

"What did you say!?" Yuya cried out in shock. "Kuh, since neither battle nor effect damage are inflicted on me, the effect of Daring Escape cannot protect my Life Points from this…"

"Battle!" Amnael exclaimed. "Uria, destroy Nirvana High Paladin! Hyper Blaze!"

A torrent of flames erupted from Uria's maw, incinerating Nirvana High Paladin and causing Yuya to cry out in pain as the flames seared his skin.

Yuya – LP: 800→400

"Due to the second effect of my Spell Card, Uria gains attack equal to the amount of Life Points you lost (Uria ATK: 6000→6400). Next, Hamon will destroy Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Amnael shouted. "Lost Thunder!"

Hamon generated several bolts of thunder from its body that struck Rebellion Dragon and destroyed it, sending Yuya skidding backwards.

Yuya – LP: 400→200

"Hamon's attack also increases due to my card's effect (Hamon ATK: 4000→4200). Finally, Raviel will destroy your Laugh Maker!" Amnael declared. "Celestial Ravaging Fist!"

Raviel's hand was surrounded by violet energy as it threw a punch at Laugh Maker. Forcing himself to move despite the stabs of pain throughout his body, Yuya used his rollerblades to grab an Action Card that was embedded on the floor a few meters away from him.

"I activate the Action Spell Attack Force!" Yuya stated. "Thanks to its effect, Laugh Maker's attack increases by 600 during damage calculation since it's battling a Monster with a higher attack (Laugh Maker ATK: 2500→3100)!"

"Even so, it's still far weaker than my Monster." Amnael pointed out. "Do it, Raviel!"

The demonic Monster's massive fist smashed Laugh Maker and sent Yuya flying due to the ensuing storm of violet energy that erupted from it.

Yuya – LP: 200→100

"Since it destroyed your Monster, Raviel's attack also increases (Raviel ATK: 4000→4100)." Amnael said. "Are you slowly beginning to understand the futility of your efforts? You should have realized by now that you don't stand a chance after I clearly displayed the difference in power between you and me. Before the godlike strength of the Three Phantasms, you're nothing but a mere speck of sand."

"Even so…I won't give up as long as I have a single Life Point left!" Yuya resolutely declared. "Laugh Maker's effect activates! Since it was destroyed when its attack was higher than its normal amount, I can Special Summon a Monster from my Graveyard! Revive, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes returned to the field after emerging from a portal on the ground.

"Foolish child." Amnael snorted. "You still don't understand that it's hopeless? Then I suppose I'll have to teach you the hard way that dedication and effort are simply not enough at times. But for now, I'll settle for activating Raviel's effect, which allows me to Special Summon a Phantom Demon Token (Dark/Fiend/Token/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 1) every time my opponent summons a Monster. Come, Phantom Demon Token in defense mode."

A miniature version of Raviel appeared on Amnael's field.

"I end my turn with this." Amnael said. "Now then, if you intend to keep fighting, come at me with everything you have. That's the only way you'll have a chance to survive, however minuscule that is."

"My turn!" Yuya announced. "Draw! Using my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once more! Come, Entermate Dag Daggerman (ATK: 2000/DEF: 600/LV: 5/SC: 2) and Entermate Trump Sorceress (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 2300/LV: 6/SC: 1) in defense mode!"

Two beams of light emerged from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Dag Daggerman and a female Monster clad in a witch's outfit which held a staff with a large pentagram at its tip.

"I activate Trump Sorceress's effect!" Yuya declared. "Thanks to it, I can perform a Fusion Summon using Monsters from my hand or field apart from itself without the use of a Fusion Spell Card! The ones I will fuse are Dag Daggerman and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Furthermore, on the moment this particular Fusion Monster is about to be summoned, I can make the attack of all other Monsters on the field 0 until the End Phase (Raviel ATK: 4100→0, Uria ATK: 6400→0, Hamon ATK: 4200→0, Demon Token ATK: 1000→0)!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex formed by Trump Sorceress, Yuya chanted.

"Nimble master of daggers! Dragon with shining dual-colored eyes! Now become one and awaken a new life here! Fusion Summon! Appear and come, Level 8! Courageous dragon burning with sublime eyes, Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A Monster resembling Odd-Eyes clad in thicker and more ornate armor appeared on Yuya's field while letting out a resonant roar.

"Since you summoned a Monster, Raviel's effect activates." Amnael stated. "Thanks to it, I will Special Summon another Phantom Demon Token (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 1) to my field in defense mode."

"Due to its second effect, Brave-Eyes gains 100 attack for every Monster whose attack was reduced to 0 by its first effect (Brave-Eyes ATK: 3000→3400)." Yuya said. "In addition, since I performed a Fusion Summon successfully through its effect, Trump Sorceress's effect allows me to draw one card from my Deck. Now, it's time for battle! Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, destroy Hamon and end this! Scorching Mega Flame Burst!"

"It won't be so easy!" Amnael exclaimed as he swiftly grabbed an Action Card from a nearby platform. "I activate the Action Spell Battle Change, switching the target of your attack to Raviel! And at this moment, I activate Raviel's effect, tributing my two Phantom Demon Tokens in order to add the sum of their attack to Raviel's own attack until the End Phase (Raviel ATK: 0→1000)!"

Following Amnael's worlds, a massive wave of flames erupted from Brave-Eyes' mouth, piercing through Raviel's chest and destroying it, with the ensuing shockwave sending Amnael skidding backwards and causing his skin to crack even further.

Amnael – LP: 3050→650

"So you avoided an outright loss by powering up Raviel, huh…?" Yuya bit his lip in frustration. "Regardless, if I cannot defeat you, I'll at least take down all Three Phantasms on this turn! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Bombastic Carnival! Thanks to its effect, if a Monster on my field destroyed an opponent's Monster during the Battle Phase, I can destroy all Monsters my opponent controls with attack equal to or lower than the destroyed Monster's attack! In exchange, the Battle Phase ends! Now, let's both enjoy ourselves by watching this spectacular parade!"

All of a sudden, a large number of Entermate Monsters appeared on Yuya's field, beginning a spectacular show as they started dancing around wildly, performing breathtaking acrobatic maneuvers and playing several upbeat tunes, resulting in a chaotic spectacle. Uria and Hamon, which were turning their heads around in confusion, slowly turned into particles of light and disappeared along with the fireworks that were shot towards the sky at the end of the performance.

"We hope you enjoyed this masterful act put together by our greatest performers." Yuya bowed deeply. "Now then, due to the second effect of Bombastic Carnival, I can draw a number of cards equal to the number of Monsters that were destroyed by this card's effect, in this case two. I end my turn with this."

"Then, it's my turn!" Amnael announced. "Draw! That little parade of yours was as shallow as it was pathetic. Allow me to demonstrate once again why your lofty ideals will never reach me, the one who holds absolute power in his hands. I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I activate the Spell Card Dimension Fusion Oblivion, banishing Uria, Hamon and Raviel from my Graveyard in order to unite their tremendous power into one! Come forth, Level 12! Chaos Phantom Demon Armityle (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 12)!"

A demonic-looking Monster, whose body was comprised of various parts of its Fusion Materials' bodies, appeared on Amnael's field, letting out a dark miasma from its body.

 _"_ _A Level 12 with 0 attack…"_ Yuto narrowed his eyes at the sight of the Monster. _"Its effect must be quite formidable with such a low attack. Don't let your guard down, Yuya."_

"Battle!" Amnael exclaimed. "Chaos Phantom Demon Armityle, attack Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And at this moment, Armityle's effect activates, allowing it to inflict 10,000 points of battle damage when battling an opponent's Monster! Land Wide Obliteration – Transmigration Wave!"

"I activate the effect of Entermate Life Liner in my hand!" Yuya shouted. "By sending this card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can reduce all battle damage to 0 for the remainder of this turn!"

The wave of darkness that Armityle generated was blocked by a semi-transparent barrier that covered Yuya. However, the miasma surrounding the attack broke the barrier and struck Yuya's body, sending him flying backwards until he collided with the Real Solid Vision and crumbled to the ground, struggling to catch his breath.

"I end my Battle Phase." Amnael declared as he as he smirked. "However, Armityle's terror is far from over. I activate Armityle's second effect, giving you control of it!"

Armityle suddenly disappeared from Amnael's field and appeared next to Yuya. All of a sudden, he let out a cry of pain as he felt a sensation akin to being repeatedly stabbed by knives throughout his body.

"What…is this…?" Yuya wheezed out. "What did you do…? And…why did you give me control…of your Monster?"

"Judging from your expression, I assume you're feeling quite horrible right now." Amnael stated. "This is a result of Armityle's malicious will, so I'm afraid you'll have to bear with it for a bit. As for your second question, you'll find out right about now. But first, I end my turn. At this moment, Armityle's effect activates, banishing all other Monsters on your side of the field! Illusion of Hollow Agony!"

A black hole appeared above Yuya's field, drawing Brave-Eyes and Trump Sorceress inside it and causing them to disappear from the field.

"My Monsters…" Yuya spoke with a dazed expression. "What's up with that effect?"

"Finally, Armityle returns to my field since my turn ended." Amnael said as Armityle vanished from Yuya's field and appeared on his own, causing Yuya to gasp in relief as the pain assaulting his body disappeared. "But don't relax just yet, for Armityle is about to become even more powerful! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Phantasmal God Ascension, using its effect to banish Armityle in order to Special Summon its evolved form from my Extra Deck! Come before us, deity which embodies all evil! Destruction Phantom God Ahriman (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 12)!"

A Monster somewhat resembling Armityle, only with black and grey skin, eight black-feathered wings extending from its back and a curved demonic-looking blade surrounded by malevolent spirits attached to its right hand, appeared on Amnael's field, with the miasma of darkness surrounding the area intensifying as the demon howled.

"Ahriman's effect activates." Amnael declared. "This card gains 3000 attack for every Uria, Hamon, Raviel and Armityle in my banish zone, meaning its attack becomes 12000 (Ahriman ATK: 0→12000). In addition, when this card is summoned successfully, my opponent's Life Points are halved! Verg Avesta!"

A magic circle formed above Yuya, unleashing a wave of darkness that forced the young Duelists to his knees as he screamed in pain.

Yuya – LP: 100→50

"I should also inform you that Ahriman cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, and that whenever you summon a Monster, Ahriman will inflict its original attack as damage to you during the End Phase." Amnael spoke with an icy tone. "Do you understand your own powerlessness now? You may have done your best, but I'm afraid this is your limit. No matter how much you persist, your lofty ideals cannot overcome this world's massive darkness and change it, just like how you cannot overcome the Monster standing before you. If you've realized the futility of your efforts, I suggest you face reality, surrender and spare yourself from the pain that will surely follow your defeat."

Yuya had a dispirited expression on his face as he stared at the ground. He currently had nothing in his hand that could match the 12000 attack behemoth on Amnael's field, and even if he could summon something, should he fail to destroy Ahriman, he would receive damage equal to his Monster's attack. Having used and lost most of his strongest Monsters during the previous turns in his attempts to take down the Three Phantasms, he was now at the end of his rope. Worst of all, he had been unable to get through to Amnael and break through the walls he had erected around his scarred heart with his Entertainment Duel, reinforcing the older man's view that his beliefs were mere lip service. In short, he had been defeated in every way that mattered, and now Heartland would pay the price for his failure.

"I'm sorry, Yuto, dad…" Yuya apologized to the youth inhabiting his body and his currently not present father with tears in his eyes. "I can't do it… I can't stop him…and I can't save Heartland… I can't even make him smile… I've failed you both…"

Really though, what did he expect? Hadn't Yukio warned him once before that his ideals would eventually crumble in the face of merciless reality? He had let his achievement in reconciling Tops and Commons in the Synchro Dimension delude him into thinking that he could save the world all by himself. However, just as Amnael said, his Entertainment Duel couldn't reach everywhere and stop horrors like the one he experienced. It was truly hopeless.

 _"_ _Yuya…"_

Although Yuto wanted to comfort and encourage his friend, he knew that nothing he said would get through to him right now. Unless Yuya himself found the resolve to stand up and fight somehow, there was nothing he could do for him.

"It seems you've realized that there's no way out of this, so make this easier for you and surrender." Amnael urged Yuya. "Your meaningless fight has finally come to an end."

With a hollow expression on his face, Yuya slowly lifted his arm and moved it towards his Duel Disk with the intent of surrendering. However, at that moment, he caught sight of his Pendulum pendant slowly swinging back and forth across his chest. All of a sudden, while he was entranced by that rhythmic motion, a certain memory from his childhood came unbidden to his mind.

It was during the time when his father had first started using the Entertainment Duel style that would eventually make him a worldwide celebrity. At that time however, he was ridiculed by other Duelists and the media for being an oddball using an incomprehensible and nonsensical style. Despite that, he still dueled in his own manner, paying no heed to the negative and mocking comments thrown at him.

"Why do you keep fighting like this, dad?" Yuya had one day asked his father after hearing several derisive comments about him for some of his classmates. "Don't you know that everyone is making fun of you? I don't understand."

"I do this because I'm convinced that this is the proper way Duels should be used." Yusho had replied with a confident smile. "Even if everyone makes fun of me, I intend to keep fighting like this until I get my message across that bringing smiles through Duels should be the aim of every Duelist. That is my dream."

"But what if you can't do it?" Yuya had insisted. "What if you fail? Doesn't that scare you?"

"Honestly, it does sometimes." Yusho had admitted. "But you can't let the fear of failure stop you from doing what you believe is right. Furthermore, even if I cannot reach my goal, it will be enough if I can inspire at least one person to pick up my dream and continue in my stead. That way, even if I don't see it with my own eyes, I will rest assured knowing that someday, someone will make the dream I had come true."

The gallant figure of his father, holding steadfast to his beliefs and continuing to fight even when the whole world seemed to be against him, had been engraved into Yuya's heart ever since that moment even though it became a distant memory. Remembering that half-forgotten image sent a jolt through Yuya's body as he grasped the swinging Pendulum with his hand, letting out a faint smile.

"That's right…" Yuya muttered. "That's how it should be. You didn't give up even though things were so bleak back then, dad. In that case…I am not allowed to give up here either!"

Forcing his body to stand upright, Yuya glared at Amnael with a fierce expression on his face, surprising the Academia agent.

"What's the meaning of this?" Amnael narrowed his eyes at Yuya. "Even though you were on the verge of giving up just a few seconds ago, those eyes of yours are brimming with resolve right now. Even though your shallow ideals and insufficient power cannot hope to stand up against me, will you still continue to struggle in an unsightly manner?"

"Sorry, but no matter how hard I try, I'm just really bad at giving up." Yuya let out a crooked smile. "I still believe…that my dream is not mistaken. It's true that I cannot change the world on my own. That's a fact I've become painfully aware of. My ideal of bringing smiles through Duels might not be able to bring eternal peace or stop tragedies like the one you experienced from occurring around the world. However, I will still strive to save and inspire as many people as I can with my limited strength, while also passing on my ideals. And those who will inherit my dream shall carry it on to the future and spread it even further until we finally arrive at the true utopia. But first, I will save your soul that is blackened by sadness and hatred, Amnael."

"Save…my soul?" Amnael let out a derisive laugh. "Sakaki Yuya, you may have learned to speak a bit more fluently, but that doesn't change the current situation one bit. You are still at a disadvantage here and lack the means to overcome Ahriman. Unless you can find a way to escape from this predicament, you have no business talking about saving anyone."

"That's true, but a Duelist can alter his fate with a single draw." Yuya declared. "That's why I'll also bet everything on this last destiny draw to decide this match! Let's do this! My turn! Draw!"

As Yuya placed his hand on his Deck, a bright light was emitted from both his Pendulum pendant and the top card of his Deck, momentarily blinding him. At that moment, Yuya caught a glimpse of a dragon's silhouette, howling loudly at him. Upon drawing his card, Yuya stared at it with wide eyes.

 _Could this be…the new possibility of Pendulum?_ Yuya wondered. _Whatever the case, this is a welcome gift that I will make sure not to squander._

"The time has come for Pendulum Summoning to move to the next stage." Yuya announced. "When Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is in my Extra Deck or in my Graveyard, I can Pendulum Summon this Monster from my hand as long as I have two cards in my Pendulum Zones by ignoring the Pendulum Scales!"

"What!?" Amnael cried out in shock. "A Pendulum Summon regardless of the current Scale you say!?"

"Swing, Pendulum of my Soul!" Yuya exclaimed. "More vividly, more fiercely, transcend the limits and engrave an arc of light across the sky connecting to the future! Overscale Pendulum!"

Following Yuya's words, the massive Pendulum hovering behind him started swinging with greater force, escaping the confines of the pillars of light and drawing arcs across the sky as the Pendulum portal was enlarged.

"Let those dual-colored eyes house the ephemeral eternity within them and transform unwavering faith into sublime strength!" Yuya chanted. "Come forth now, Level 8! The resolute dragon heralding the arrival of a new era, Transient-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8/SC: 0)!"

A dragon resembling Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, only with gold and white armor attached to its body, mismatched eyes changing color like a kaleidoscope and wings of light extending from its back, appeared on Yuya's field, dispelling the miasma of darkness surrounding the field with a beat of its wings.

"Transient-Eyes…Pendulum Dragon…" Amnael muttered. "Your Monster managed to evolve at the eleventh hour, huh? Even so, it's still far weaker than Ahriman. The situation hasn't changed one bit for you."

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again." Yuya stated. "I will definetly liberate you from the darkness surrounding you by destroying that abominable Monster, the manifestation of your crooked ideals, sadness and despair. Now, let's settle this, Amnael! Battle! Transient-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Destruction Phantom God Ahriman!"

"I don't know what you're planning, but I'm not about to let you make your move so easily." Amnael stated. "I banish Chaos Haze's effect, banishing it from the Graveyard in order to reduce your Monster's attack to 0!"

"I won't allow that!" Yuya exclaimed. "I activate Transient-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect, which allows me to negate the activation of an opponent's Spell or Trap Card during either player's turn and destroy it. Extinguish Gaze!"

Waves of light were generated from the dragon's eyes, striking Amnael's Trap and causing it to vanish from the field once more.

"Tch." Amnael clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Even so, you cannot destroy Ahriman, Sakaki Yuya! And when your turn ends, you'll receive damage equal to your dragon's attack thanks to my Monster's effect and lose!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Yuya smirked. "The time has come for the climax of our show! I activate Transient-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's second effect! Recollection Force!"

Suddenly, a bright aurora appeared on the sky, with the spirits of Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, Entermate Laugh Maker, Entermate Odd-Eyes Metal Claw and Nirvana High Paladin descending from it and appearing next to Transient-Eyes.

"What is this?" Amnael seemed astonished. "Those Monsters…aren't they the ones I destroyed during my previous turns?"

"Oh my, what a surprise!" Yuya spread his arms wide with a smile on his face. "Even though they were supposed to have permanently retired, the stars of our previous acts have made one final appearance to aid us in delivering the most spectacular finish!"

"What are you talking about?" Amnael spoke with evident agitation. "How can mere phantoms of fallen Monsters possibly destroy my almighty Ahriman?"

"Allow me to explain." Yuya said. "Due to its effect, when Transient-Eyes Pendulum Dragon declares an attack, I can banish up to five Fusion, Synchro, Xyz or Pendulum Monsters from my Graveyard or face-up from my Extra Deck. And then, until the End Phase—the attack of all face-up Monsters my opponent controls is halved a number of times equal to the number of banished Monsters! Do it, my Monsters!"

Following Yuya's words, Nirvana High Paladin dashed forward, slashing at Ahriman with its sword and generating a crack on its chest. Laugh Maker proceeded to shoot a powerful energy bolt from its bolt, widening the crack, while Odd-Eyes Metal Claw slashed at Ahriman with its talons, forcing it backwards. Finally, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon charged forward while dragging its tusks to the ground, striking Ahriman with them and forcing the demonic Monster to fall down as the cracks spread throughout its body.

(Ahriman ATK: 12000→6000→3000→1500→750)

"That can't be…" Amnael was dumbfounded. "My strongest Monster, reduced to such a pitiful state by these weaklings…?"

"You don't understand the power that lies in unity." Yuya declared with a resolute tone. "Even though my Monsters were unable to destroy yours, their valiant sacrifice wasn't meaningless. Instead, they became the foundation that supported me, allowing me to arrive at this future. Overwhelming power that enforces one's will isn't everything, Amnael. To create a better world, it's imperative to understand others and forge deep connections with them. And in order to accomplish that, we need to be able to laugh from the bottom of our heart along with them first. That is what the true purpose of Dueling is, the power to link one's heart and soul with another and allow them to convey their thoughts to them. It's alright if every person in the world can't comprehend and accept this right now. Slowly, but surely, even when I'm not around, I'm sure this ideal will spread throughout the world by those who will inherit my dream and change it for the better. Now then, it's time for the finale! Transient-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, destroy Destruction Phantom God Ahriman! Phantasmagoria Flame of Transcendence!"

A multi-colored stream of flames erupted from Transient-Eyes' maw, piercing through Ahriman's body and destroying it, with the ensuing shockwave sending Amnael flying backwards. The blast, however, didn't stop there as it destroyed the Real Solid Vision cage and soared to the sky, dispelling the clouds and causing rays of sunshine to break through them, illuminating the ruined city.

Amnael – LP: 650→0

Yuya: WIN

"I lost…" Amnael muttered as he clutched his chest. "And yet…what is this feeling of satisfaction…? I wonder if it's because you exceeded my expectations…and actually managed to win despite the odds being stacked up against you… Fufu, how amusing…"

Much to Yuya's surprise, Amnael let out a soft laugh as he lay down on the floor. However, he was alarmed to see that his body was slowly disintegrating, turning into particles of dust.

"Oi, hang in there!" Yuya shouted as he rushed to the older man's side. "What's going on!?"

"So it's come at last…" Amnael muttered as he started as his hand, which was turning into dust. "The time of my demise, that is. The curse has finally ravaged my body to the point of no return. But at least…I was able to catch a glimpse of a brighter future before my passing…"

Amnael turned to Yuya with a smile on his face.

"I owe you an apology, Sakaki Yuya." Amnael said. "You aren't weak. No, you are the furthest thing from it. The power to hold steadfast to your ideals despite how bleak a situation might be is an admirable quality. The weak one was me, who was consumed by despair to the point where I sought to impose peace through sheer might… But you…you have something important I once had, but lost over the course of the wars I experienced. You believe in other people and the good within them, something which I'm no longer capable of…"

"Amnael…"

"Before I leave this world, let me give you one final warning." Amnael continued. "If you persist walking on this path, you will inevitably encounter a massive darkness that seeks to consume you and everything you believe in. But when that time comes…will you embrace it like I once did or will you reject it and keep striving towards the ideal you believe in? I guess…I'll be watching over you from the other world to see what your choice will be…"

A serene expression appeared on Amnael's face as he turned his gaze to the sky, slowly extending his hand towards the sun.

"So beautiful…just like those peaceful and idyllic times back then…" Amnael spoke with a low voice. "I can hear it… Everyone's laughter… Even though…I don't have the right to wish for that…I would like to see you all once more…my dear students…"

And with those last words, Amnael closed his eyes and lay there unmoving as his hand fell to the side, with his body completely turning into dust that was scattered in the wind, leaving behind a sorrowful Yuya.

"Farewell, Amnael…" Yuya said with a solemn expression. "Even though we were enemies, I sincerely hope you can find in death the peace that you couldn't in life."

 _"_ _That guy was no villain, just a tormented soul who had lost everything he held dear."_ Yuto chimed in from the side. _"I also wish it could have ended in some other way, but it was too late for him. Hopefully, it's not too late for the rest of Heartland."_

"That's right, the bomb!" Yuya shouted as he turned his gaze to his Duel Disk, seeing that there was less than a minute left until detonation much to his alarm. "Edo, Kaito, are you still there!? What's going on there!? Has Byron-san succeeded in disarming the bomb!?"

[Ever since the final disruption signal disappeared, he's been doing his best, but as for whether he'll make it or not…we'll just have to wait and see.] Edo responded. [Either way, we're going to be cutting it a bit close.]

[Come on, come on, come on…] Byron's voice was suddenly heard coming from Yuya's Duel Disk. [Bypassing final security protocols, deactivating the firewall and inputting shutdown command… Yes, I did it! The Momentum Reactor has been deactivated, and with ten seconds to spare to boot! We did it, everyone! Heartland is safe!]

Cue loud cheers and whoops of excitement from all members of the Lancers, the Resistance and the Academia defectors that echoed throughout the area. Looking down at the battle still raging around Heartland Tower, Yuya noticed that the Obelisk Force members were in full retreat, turning into particles of light one after another and disappearing now that the battle was lost for them.

"Finally, it's over…"

Yuya muttered so as he stared at the sky, holding Amnael's scarf which he had picked earlier.

"I promise…that I will definetly find a different path that will allow everyone to coexist in peace for your sake as well, Amnael." Yuya said. "To the best of my ability, I won't let this war produce any more victims like you and your subordinates."

Yuya made his vow while being bathed in the rays of the setting sun…

* * *

Card Corner

 **Stealth Sentinel**

ATK: 1700, DEF: 900, LV: 4

Dark/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can halve this card's attack until the End Phase and have it attack your opponent directly during the Battle Phase.

 **Beastborg Centaur Pursuer**

ATK: 2300, DEF: 2100, LV: 6

Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect

1 Level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior-type Monster + 1 Level 4 or lower Machine-type Monster.

Monster Effect: Whenever your opponent receives damage from the effect of a "Beastborg" Monster, increase your Monsters' ATK by an amount equal to half the amount of effect damage your opponent received. If this card is destroyed by battle, and all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them.

 **Serenity Magician**

ATK: 2600, DEF: 1000, R: 4

Dark/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 4 Spellcaster-type Pendulum Monsters

Monster Effect: Once during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Monster, Spell or Trap Card effect, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation of that card and prevent your opponent from activating cards of the same type for the rest of that turn. If that card is destroyed, you can add a Spellcaster-type Monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **Cannon Sentinel**

ATK: 2100, DEF: 950, LV: 5

Dark/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can tribute a Beast-Warrior-type Monster you control to destroy a card your opponent controls. This card cannot declare an attack on the turn you activated this effect.

 **Beastborg Taurus Slayer**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 1950, LV: 7

Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect

1 Beast-Warrior-type Monster + 1 Level 5 or higher Machine-type Monster

Monster Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all damage your opponent receives from the effects of "Beastborg" Monsters is doubled. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent, that damage is doubled. If this card is destroyed by battle, and all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them.

 **Assault Sentinel**

ATK: 2150, DEF: 1300, LV: 5

Dark/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: When this card is summoned successfully, you can Special Summon a Beast-Warrior-type Monster from your Graveyard. During the Battle Phase, when a Monster you control attacks an opponent's Monster, increase that Monster's ATK by 400 until the Battle Phase's end.

 **Beastborg Goblin Jaeger**

ATK: 2700, DEF: 1650, LV: 7

Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect

1 Beast-Warrior-type Monster + 1 Level 5 or higher Machine-type Monster

Monster Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot target "Beastborg" Monsters you control with card effects. When this card destroys an opponent's Monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that Monster's ATK. If this card is destroyed by battle, and all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them.

 **Beastborg Leo Eradicator**

ATK: 4000/DEF: 3450/LV: 10

Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect

3 "Beastborg" Monsters + 1 Level 7 or higher Beast-Warrior-type Monster

Monster Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your Extra Deck by sending the above cards from your field and hand respectively to the Graveyard (this Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). You cannot Special Summon other Monsters on the turn this card is summoned. Once per turn, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Level of a "Beastborg" Monster on your field x 100 x by the number of "Beastborg" Monsters in your Graveyard and banish zone. This card can attack twice per Battle Phase and cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. Once during either player's turn, you can negate the activation of an opponent's card effect. If this card is destroyed, Special Summon a "Beastborg" Monster from your Extra Deck, Graveyard or banish zone by ignoring its summoning conditions and inflict half its ATK as damage to your opponent.

 **Odd-Eyes Thunderbolt Dragon**

ATK: 2800, DEF: 2500, R: 7

Light/Dragon/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 7 Monsters

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card and have it make a second attack on this turn's Battle Phase. If this card is in your Graveyard when you Pendulum Summon an "Odd-Eyes" Monster, you can Special Summon it and grant it a Level equal to that Monster's Level. You can only use that effect once per Duel.

 **Mischief Magician**

ATK: 2700, DEF: 2000, LV: 8, SC: 1

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once during your opponent's Battle Phase, when an opponent's Monster declares an attack, you can Set a random Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your field and activate it if the conditions for its activation are met on the same turn. If that card leaves the field, banish it.

Monster Effect: If this card is in your hand, you can destroy all face-up Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls to Special Summon it and draw one card from your Deck. If this card is destroyed, you can banish it to select one Spell/Trap Card from your Deck and Set it on your field.

 **Chaos Alchemist**

ATK: 1900, DEF: 400, LV: 4

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, ignore any effects that would prevent members of the Three Phantasms from declaring an attack. If this card is destroyed while a member of the Three Phantasms is face-up on your field or in your Graveyard, you can add a member of the Three Phantasms from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

 **Entermate Trump Sorceress**

ATK: 100, DEF: 2300, LV: 6, SC: 1

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target a Fusion Monster on the field; return it to the Extra Deck and Special Summon its Fusion Materials from your Graveyard or Extra Deck. The summoned Monster gain ATK equal to half that Fusion Monster's original attack.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can perform a Fusion Summon by using Monsters from your hand and/or field without the use of a "Fusion" card. If you successfully performed a Fusion Summon through this card's effect, draw one card from your Deck.

 **Destruction Phantom God Ahriman**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 12

Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

Monster Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Phantasmal God Ascension" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned successfully, halve your opponent's Life Points. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or your opponent's card effects. Increase this card's ATK by 3000 for every "Uria", "Hamon", "Raviel" and "Armityle" in your banish zone. During your opponent's End Phase, inflict damage to them equal to the total ATK of the Monsters they summoned during their turn. If this card is destroyed, Special Summon a "Raviel", "Hamon" and "Uria" from your banish zone.

 **Transient-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500, LV: 8, SC: 0

Dark/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: If your other Pendulum Zone is empty, you can place a Pendulum Monster from your Deck or face-up from your Extra Deck into it. Once during either player's turn, when an opponent's Monster destroys a Pendulum Monster you control, halve that Monster's ATK.

Monster Effect: If you have an "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" face-up in your Extra Deck or in your Graveyard while having two cards in your Pendulum Scale, you can Pendulum Summon this card from your hand while ignoring your current Pendulum Scale. Once during either player's turn, you can negate the activation of an opponent's Spell/Trap Card and destroy it. When this card declares an attack, you can banish up to five Pendulum, Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters from your Graveyard or face-up from your Extra Deck; halve the ATK of all face-up Monsters your opponent controls a number of times equal to the number of banished Monsters until the End Phase. If this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Call of the Beastborg**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a face-up "Beastborg" Monster, add a Level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior-type Monster and a Level 4 or lower Machine-type Monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **Overlay Harvest**

Normal Spell Card

Detach all Xyz Materials from every Xyz Monster your opponent controls and draw a card for every detached Xyz Material. The activation and effects of this card cannot be negated.

 **Beastborg Medal of Sacrifice**

Normal Spell Card

If all "Beastborg" Monsters you controlled during the previous turn (min.1) were destroyed by your opponent and you control no such Monsters, you can draw six cards from your Deck.

 **Beastborg Generator**

Continuous Spell Card

Activate this card by sending the top three cards from your Deck to your Graveyard. Whenever your opponent receives damage from the effect of a "Beastborg" Monster, gain an equal amount of Life Points.

 **Superior Beastborg Fusioner**

Continuous Spell Card

Activate this card by banishing a face-up "Beastborg Fusioner" you control. Once per turn, you can activate one of the following effects:

· Fusion Summon a "Beastborg" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck up to twice per turn by using Monsters from your side of the field and/or hand as materials.

· Fusion Summon a "Beastborg" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by sending two Monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard as materials.

 **Beastborg Processing Plant**

Normal Spell Card

Banish two Monsters from your Graveyard and Fusion Summon a "Beastborg" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by using these Monsters as materials.

 **Beyonder Scale**

Normal Spell Card

Target a Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck, Graveyard or banish zone; place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Performance Reboot**

Normal Spell Card

If you control no Monsters while your opponent does and have at least one "Entermate" Monster in your Graveyard, draw five cards from your Deck.

 **Proof of Ascension**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card only to a Monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. Banish a Monster with the same summoning type as the equipped Monster from your Graveyard and add that Monster's ATK to the equipped Monster's own attack. If the equipped Monster is destroyed, draw a card from your Deck.

 **Parallel World Alignment**

Normal Spell Card

Target one Monster on your side of the field that was Special Summoned from your Extra Deck. Special Summon a Monster with a different summoning type than the targeted Monster and a lower Level from your Extra Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions.

 **Dark Healing**

Quick-Play Spell Card

When a member of the Three Phantasms inflicts damage to your opponent, gain Life Points equal to that damage and draw one card from your Deck.

 **Chaos Vortex**

Quick-Play Spell Card

When a member of the Three Phantasms destroys an opponent's Monster, you can destroy a card on their field and gain 600 Life Points.

 **Hell Bargain**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a member of the Three Phantasms, draw three cards from your Deck.

 **Ravenous Phantasm**

Normal Spell Card

You cannot inflict battle or effect damage to your opponent on the turn you activate this card. Each time a member of the Three Phantasms destroys an opponent's Monster on this turn, halve your opponent's Life Points and have that Monster gain attack equal to the lost amount of Life Points.

 **Bombastic Carnival**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If a Monster on your field destroyed an opponent's Monster, you can activate this card during the Battle Phase to destroy all Monsters your opponent controls with an equal or lower attack than the destroyed Monster's and draw one card from your Deck for every destroyed Monster. Then, end the Battle Phase.

 **Dimension Fusion Oblivion**

Normal Spell Card

Banish "Lord of Divine Flames – Uria", "Lord of Striking Thunder – Hamon" and "Lord of Phantasmal Demons – Raviel" from your Graveyard; Special Summon a "Chaos Phantom Demon Armityle" from your Extra Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions.

 **Phantasmal God Ascension**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Banish "Chaos Phantom Demon Armityle" from your field; Special Summon "Destruction Phantom God Ahriman" from your Extra Deck.

 **Beastborg Medal of Valor**

Continuous Trap Card

You receive no damage from battles involving "Beastborg" Monsters you control. When a "Beastborg" Monster you control is destroyed, banish it along with its Fusion Materials from your Graveyard and place a Valor Counter on this card. Once during your Battle Phase, when a "Beastborg" Monster you control attacks an opponent's Monster, increase that Monster's ATK by an amount equal to the number of Valor Counters on this card x 300. If you control no "Beastborg" Monsters, destroy this card. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish it during either player's turn to double the ATK of a "Beastborg" Monster you control until the End Phase.

 **Tenacious Beastborg**

Normal Trap Card

When "Beastborg" Monsters on your side of the field are destroyed, you can Special Summon a number of "Beastborg" Monsters from your Graveyard and/or banish zone equal to the number of Monsters destroyed before this card's activation. If the summoned Monsters leave the field, banish them.

 **Phantasmal Curse**

Normal Trap Card

If "Uria", "Hamon" or "Raviel" are in your Graveyard, you can activate this card to make the ATK of all Monsters your opponent controls 0 until the End Phase and draw one card from your Deck.

 **Chaos Haze**

Normal Trap Card

If you control a member of the Three Phantasms, you can activate this card to halve all damage you receive for the rest of this turn. During either player's turn, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to reduce the ATK of an opponent's Monster to 0.

 **Rigid Guard**

Normal Trap Card

Target an attack position Monster you control; that Monster switches to defense position and cannot be destroyed by battle for the rest of this turn.

 **Entermate Daring Escape**

Normal Trap Card

Banish a face-up "Entermate" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck. For the rest of this turn, all damage you receive is reduced to 0.

 **And that concludes chapter 35, along with the battle to save Heartland. Like I mentioned before, the two Duels featured in this chapter were Yukio vs Barrett and Yuya vs Amnael. I took the opportunity here to expand Barrett's Beastborg Deck a bit, since we only caught a glimpse of its potential during the anime, as well as create a bit of a backstory for him. Regarding Amnael, I thought it was fitting for him to wield the Three Phantasms/Sacred Beasts since he was the one who discovered them first in the GX anime. I always wanted to introduce them in the story, so I thought the final battle that would decide the fate of the Xyz Dimension was a fitting stage for them to show up.**

 **As for Yuya, while he lets go of his mistaken belief that he could save the world by himself, he reaffirms his resolve to keep fighting in order to make this world a better place with his ideal of using Duels to bring smiles and act as inspiration for future generations. He also attains the power of Overscale Pendulum, along with the evolved form of Pendulum Dragon, Transient-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. I came up with this Monster because Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon is more of an evolved form for Odd-Eyes Dragon, so I wanted to introduce an evolved form for Pendulum Dragon. Plus, Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon is a meh card for me, so I don't feel having it show up for now at least.**

 **The next chapter will be the conclusion of the Xyz Dimension arc, after which we will finally move on to the Fusion Dimension arc. Until then, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Greetings, community, and a delayed Happy New Year to everyone! I hope 2018 brings you all whatever you wish for! I apologize for the delayed release, but health problems and issues with my job prevented from releasing this chapter sooner. Also, this release also marks the one year anniversary of this story (talk about timing). Once again, I'd like to thank everyone for their support and hope that you will continue to do so in the future. I also hope there won't be any other delays like this, but life is always unpredictable so I can't say anything for sure. Now, in response to your reviews;**

 **—** **To Guest: I said that Yukio wouldn't obtain Overscale Pendulum most likely, but I never said anything about Yuya. And it's true that my version of Phantasma Dragon is a bit weakened, but it's not an Overscale and it does have an additional effect compared to the manga one, so it kind of balances things out I think.**

 **—** **To Azure Warrior: I'll think about using your suggestion.**

 **—** **To Dark Lord: I've already come up with most of the OC cards I want to use, but you're free to send your suggestions, and if I believe I can use some of them, I will.**

 **And now, without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 36 – Towards a Tomorrow Filled with Smiles**

"Hey, what's taking you so long!? By my calculations, that soup should have been ready in twenty-nine minutes, fifty-eight seconds! Yet we're approaching the thirty-one minute mark! How much longer is everyone going to wait!?"

Mamoru complained loudly as he gazed at his pocket watch, much to the confusion of two boys staring at him. Amon, who was busy treating a refugee's injures, let out a wry smile due to his subordinate's obsessive personality and impatience. At that moment, Grace and Gloria entered the room, which housed a large number of civilians, carrying a large pot.

"Thank you for waiting." Grace said with a wide smile. "Lunch is ready, so everyone can dig in."

"…Why am I doing such a thing?" Gloria complained while muttering. "A proud soldier of Academia reduced to a mere waitress…?"

"Ara, but isn't Entertainment supposed to bring smiles to other people?" Grace said with a cheerful attitude. "What we're doing right now is aimed to please everyone, so consider this training."

"That's right. Take a page out of your Grace's book and stop being such a grouch, Gloria. And that goes for you too, sister."

Koyo said while handing blankets to the assembled civilians, earning him a hard smack from Midori.

"Less talking, more working. We haven't got all day here, so let's get to it, people. There's plenty of work to be done yet."

[Yes!]

The assembled former Academia soldiers and elites replied as one as they resumed tending to the civilians. Upon seeing that scene from an adjacent room, Allen shook his head.

"Even though they were our enemies not long ago, that Academia bunch is now handing over food and medical supplies. They even said they would help with rebuilding ruined homes, and that Edo guy said they would take care of Shun in their headquarters. Honestly, my mind can't keep up with all these developments…"

"Well, it was something that happened just two days ago." Sayaka said from the side. "I guess that's to be expected."

Following the young girl's words, Allen, Sayaka, Kaito, Byron, Yukio, Gongenzaka and Sawatari all thought back to the events of three days ago, when they finally managed to put an end to Operation Ragnarok and save Heartland from utter annihilation. After that fierce battle had concluded, Edo had addressed the assembled Academia troops.

"First of all, I want to thank everyone for their valiant efforts today in preventing what would have been a catastrophe of unprecedented proportions, as well as take a moment to honor our fallen comrades, who were carded in their fight against the Obelisk Force."

After a minute of silence, Edo had spoken again.

"With the battle for our survival concluded, the time has come for everyone to make the choice they didn't have the chance to back then. You've all seen the true face of Academia now and how far the Professor is willing to go in order to achieve his goals. As such, you have to decide now; will you still follow Academia after witnessing all that, or will you stand with us against the Professor as we right the wrongs we have committed?"

"As for me, I'm done with Academia." Amon had said as he ripped the decorative patterns from his shoulders. "It is only prudent never to place complete confidence in that by which we have even once been deceived. With his treasonous actions against us and the utter disregard for the lives of his subordinates, the Professor has shown that he's no longer worthy of my loyalty. Therefore, I stand with Edo."

"After witnessing the wonders of Entertainment Duels, I cannot really go back to our previous ruthless style." Grace had said. "That's why both my sister and I are cutting ties with Academia as well."

"Oi, Grace!" Gloria had shouted. "Don't go deciding things about me as well without my permission!"

"Oh, but weren't you fascinated by Yuya's Duel as well, Gloria?" Grace had countered with a sly smile. "There's no need to hide your true feelings at this point."

"Well…that's…"

"I'm also of the same opinion." Koyo had said, sparing Gloria from having to answer. "No matter how grand the Professor's goal is, it doesn't justify sacrificing all of us and a large number of non-combatants merely to eliminate a handful of enemies. Don't you think so, sister?"

"Indeed." Midori had agreed with her brother's words. "Such acts make him no better than the idiots who ruled the various small countries during the age of strife in our homeland, people who would treat everything and everyone as disposable in order to amass more influence and power. I have no desire to follow yet another tyrant in the making."

"Well…while I have the utmost respect for the Professor…trying to kill everyone is a bit too much as expected." Mamoru had said with a bit of hesitation. "Therefore…I also refuse to follow Academia any longer…"

Following the declarations from the Academia elites, the students had begun looking at each other with eyes filled with uncertainty. Then, as if obeying some unspoken signal, they had unclasped their Duel Disks one after another and let them fall on the ground.

"So that is your answer." Edo had seemed pleased. "In that case, we're all in agreement. From this point on, this Xyz Dimension Expeditionary Force denounces the Professor and is no longer affiliated with Academia. We shall use all our resources and manpower in order to aid the citizens of Heartland whom we wrongfully oppressed and restore this ruined metropolis to its former splendor. Are you with me, everyone!?"

[Yes, Commander Edo!]

Everyone had enthusiastically responded thus, bringing that issue to an end.

"I never expected to see the day when Academia's soldiers would turn their back to their leader and dedicate themselves to help us out instead." Allen said. "But are you guys sure we can trust them? What if they're actually faking their change of heart and are planning to stab us in the back?"

"I'm not sure about the students, but I can tell Edo's change of heart is genuine." Kaito said. "And if it's him, I'm certain he can keep his subordinates in line."

"Even so, it won't be so easy for everyone to forgive what Academia has done even if they genuinely changed their ways." Byron pointed out. "The scars engraved on our people's hearts are quite deep, and I'm sure they won't be able to let go of their grudges towards the Academia members just like that. There might be more conflict down the line if we don't see to that eventually."

"Reconciliation might be difficult, but they all have to learn to let go of our hatred." Kaito said. "If we seek to exact retribution from Academia, this will only form a never-ending cycle of hatred and anguish that will utterly destroy what's left of our homeland for sure. That's the conclusion we must avoid by all means. All of us…need to find the courage to forgive those who have wronged us if we truly wish to have peace once again."

There were a few moments of silence until Yukio broke it.

"Who are you and what have you done with Tenjo Kaito?" Yukio said with a grin. "All jokes aside, I'm glad to see that you've truly taken a step forward, Kaito. I'm sure it wasn't easy after all that you've lost over the course of this war."

"Nothing of worth is ever easy to attain." Kaito remarked. "If I allowed myself to drown in revenge, that would have been simple…but it would have also cost me everything I had left. Dueling against and next to all of you helped me realize that fact, so allow me to express my gratitude."

"As for me, I assure you I will do everything in my power to make sure that the inevitable disagreements won't escalate into conflicts." Edo said as he entered the room. "It's the least I can do after all the damage we've already caused here."

"That's all well and good, but has anyone else noticed the distinct lack of Yuya here or is it just me?" Sawatari suddenly said. "We were supposed to discuss our next move, yet he's nowhere to be found again. Hell, I've barely caught a glimpse of him over the past three days. What on Earth has he been doing all this time?"

"Perhaps he's shaken after witnessing how far the Talons and their leader, Amnael, were willing to go in order to fulfil the Professor's goal." Gongenzaka suggested. "Seeing their horrifically scarred faces and bodies as a result of overusing these cursed cards…it was an unpleasant experience that even I, the man Gongenzaka, found hard to stomach."

"At least both the Three Phantasms and the Planet Series have now been sealed away." Yukio remarked after recalling how Amon had placed them in a sturdy box with several electronic locks coded to the DNA of the Lancers, the leaders of the Resistance and Academia's staff officers. There were also talks about entrusting the box to the Resistance so they could stash it in a place where it would never see the light of day again. "Hopefully, the security measures will ensure that no-one can touch those things again. In any case, we need Yuya to be present as well before we can plan what to do next now that Heartland is free. Therefore, I suggest we split up, search for him and bring him back here."

Everyone nodded in agreement and stepped outside, heading into different directions in order to look for the red-haired youth. Moving through the dilapidated streets and building of the once proud metropolis, Yukio asked several people he encountered for information about Yuya, but no-one had seen him or heard anything about him. If it wasn't for the fact that several of his comrades had briefly seen Yuya wandering around the wrecked city, Yukio would have been seriously worried about his friend.

As Yukio passed by several people while running, he noticed expressions of fear directed at him, and more specifically his Duel Disk. In some cases, he noted that several residents of Heartland were glaring at passing Academia students with undisguised hatred, seemingly muttering insults and curses in a barely audible manner.

 _It's just as Byron-san feared._ Yukio thought. _There's a lot of lingering resentment and ill will left inside the residents of Heartland, along with copious amounts of fear. If we let things be, another confrontation might be inevitable. But first things first; I need to find Yuya. Now, if I wanted peace and quiet in order to gather my thoughts, where would I go among the places I'm familiar with in Heartland?_

After thinking about it for a few seconds, Yukio snapped his fingers in realization.

"Of course… The Duel Lodge. With everyone having moved to the new shelters Academia and the Resistance have created, the place must be practically empty now. Plus, it's isolated enough that no-one would pass by there unless they had a valid reason to do so. Anyway, it seems like my best bet now."

Yukio started running once again towards the direction of the Duel Lodge. Upon arriving at the patch of destroyed land where he had confronted Kaiser Ryo, Yukio briefly stopped as he was assaulted by the memories of that day, and more importantly his failure to protect Serena, but shook his head and moved on. This was no time to drown in regrets.

Upon arriving at the steps leading to the Duel Lodge, Yukio found Yuya sitting the bottom of the stairs, looking at the sky with a pensive expression on his face. He didn't seem disheartened or depressed, so that was a relief for Yukio. Cheering up people was not one of his strong suits usually. After sending a signal to Gongenzaka and Sawatari through his Duel Disk to notify them of his location, Yukio called out to Yuya.

"Yo, Yuya. What are you doing in this place all on your own?"

Yuya was a bit startled by the sudden greeting, but quickly composed himself once he realized that Yukio was the one who had addressed him.

"…Yukio? Were you looking for me?"

"Damn straight." Yukio replied as he took a seat next to Yuya. "We were supposed to have a meeting in order to decide what to do from now on today, but you were nowhere to be found as usual. These past three days, all you've been doing is wandering around Heartland, with everyone barely seeing your face. And to top it all off, that Grace girl has been pestering me and the others all the time about your whereabouts, saying she wants you to teach her more about entertainment. Do you know how irksome dealing with that overenthusiastic girl is?"

"Heh, sorry that you were subjected to that." Yuya chuckled. "But I can't help but be glad that she and her sister seem to have embraced the philosophy of Entertainment Duels wholeheartedly."

"I wonder if you would say the same if Yuzu was here instead of me." Yukio let out a sly smile. "She would have probably had a very…extreme reaction to Grace's newfound interest in you."

"Yuzu? What does she have to do with this?"

Yuya tilted his head to the side with a wondering expression on his face, causing Yukio to let out a deep sigh in exasperation.

"…Really, how clueless can you get…? Well, it's none of my business, so I'll refrain from saying anything more. Back to the matter at hand, mind telling me why you've been wandering around all this time? Does it have something to do with our recent battle against the Talons?"

"…It's related to that." Yuya said after a few seconds of silence. "It's just…I've come to a realization during my battle with Amnael, the Talons' leader, and needed some time until it sunk in completely. That's why I've been in a sort of daze for these past days. If I've worried you and everyone else, I apologize. But now, I no longer have any hesitation within me about what I wish to do in regards to this war and beyond it."

"While I'm glad that you had such an important epiphany, a little more context would be welcome here." Yukio said. "You know, for those us who aren't inside your head twenty-four/seven like Yuto. And speaking of Yuto, how is he? I'm surprised he hasn't come out to greet me."

"Yuto is still exhausted from the effort it took to manifest himself from within me during his Duel against the Talon, so he's resting in the recesses of my soul for now." Yuya responded. "And in regards to what I've come to realize, I should probably start by admitting how naïve I was so far. Even though you warned me once that my ideals would crumble in the face of reality…I didn't really take your advice to heart. Somewhere within me, I kept on believing that I could solve everything by relying on my father's philosophy. My success in the Synchro Dimension only served to reinforce that belief. But when I came face-to-face with Amnael, a man who experienced despair and loss to a profound degree, I truly realized the limits of what I could accomplish. Truth be told, I came really close to losing the Duel because my spirit was almost broken."

"Seeing as you are still here, and with a resolute expression on your face to boot, I assume that didn't happen." Yukio reasoned. "Were you able to find an answer that you can live with?"

"That's right." Yuya nodded. "I know that it's impossible for me to save everyone and bring peace to the world on my own. It's too big a task for one person alone, and the enemy we're facing, namely the darkness and malice of the world, is too powerful. But that doesn't mean I'll give up fighting. With my Entertainment Duel, I'll save as many people as I can. And hopefully, my actions will serve as an example to others, with them spreading the ideal of Entertainment Duels across the world until we can build a true utopia through understanding each other."

Yukio regarded Yuya with a curious look for a few seconds, but eventually smiled.

"Look who's learned to speak a bit more eloquently. It appears you have grown quite a bit over the course of this war. You certainly are no longer the untested youth that could only spout big words, but didn't have the strength to back them up. Plus, you have a much more realistic view of the world now, something which isn't easy to achieve. You should be proud of yourself."

"Thanks, although I'm a bit exasperated with myself for taking so long to realize this…" Yuya rubbed his neck with an embarrassed expression, but his expression became serious once again shortly afterwards. "Since we're on this subject, I want to ask you something, Yukio. Much like the Academia members we fought, you also saw the ugly face of the world during your time in the Underground Duel Circuit and experienced much pain and suffering. So I can't help but wonder…did you ever hate the world as much as they did and desired to destroy it? It might sound a bit insensitive, but if that's the case, I want to understand what drives people to such extreme ways of thinking."

"Did I ever hate the world, huh…?" Yukio turned his gaze to the sky. "Honestly, I can't say I ever did. It's true that my circumstances were less than pleasant compared to the average person, but I've seen too much good around me to think that everything in the world is rotten like the Talons claimed. I received a lot of love and affection from the people I grew up with, and found unexpectedly loyal friends during the time I spent in the youth correction facilities, along with meeting the rest of you guys. But most important of all…"

Yukio turned to Yuya once again and flicked him in the forehead with a wide grin on his face, causing the red-haired youth to let out a small cry of surprise.

"As long as there are idiots like you around, I will still have faith in this world and its capability to change itself for the better."

"I'm not sure I like how you worded this, but I'll take it as a compliment…" Yuya mumbled. "From what you said, I can only guess that the Academia agents experienced only suffering that vastly outnumbered the positive experiences in their life, causing them to turn bitter and vindictive towards the world."

"I understand where these guys are coming from, but I still think their method of fixing things is pretty stupid." Yukio said. "Destroying the current world is the easy solution, and one that is also flawed to boot. No matter what world these deluded idiots are trying to build, it will be plagued by the same mistakes and shortcomings of the current one if the individual's way of thinking doesn't change. And unfortunately, that's not something that happens overnight. However, that Academia bunch, after having experienced so much despair and pain, has been blinded by the Professor's proclamations that he can build a better world through this war, clinging onto that unrealistic ideal. We need to give them a wake-up call sooner rather than later."

"I agree." Yuya nodded strongly. "If they don't see the error of their ways like Edo and his men have, the atrocities they commit will keep piling up to the point where there will be no redemption for them. Even worse, there may be more victims from fanatics like the Talons, people willing to sacrifice their lives for the sake of their cause. No matter what, we must put an end to this war as quickly as possible."

"Before that, however, we need to deal with the looming crisis before us. Preferably before it goes past the point of no return."

These words were said by Gongenzaka, who emerged from the forest surrounding the Duel Lodge with Sawatari by his side.

"A crisis…you say?" Yuya narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, Gongenzaka?"

"Exactly what the big guy said." Sawatari interjected. "You might not have noticed it, but tensions between the civilians of Heartland and the defected Academia students are escalating. Just now, Gongenzaka and I witnessed a pair of refugees ganging up on an Academia student. Fortunately, Edo and Kaito, who were with us, broke up the fight and stayed behind to ensure that no further incidents will occur. But next time, we might not be so lucky. And if a fight like that goes out of control, we may have a full-blown conflict in our hands."

Yukio's expression hardened as he recalled the blatant hostility the refugees had shown towards the defectors while he searched for Yuya. While this subject had been brought up before, he didn't think the citizens would release their pent-up frustrations so soon after the crisis was resolved.

"Animosity between the two groups was to be expected, but I don't think anyone believed things would turn sour so fast." Gongenzaka continued, his words almost mirroring Yukio's thoughts. "With the situation being like that, we Lancers cannot in good conscience march to the Fusion Dimension and leave everyone here to their own devices. They're more likely to finish what Academia started rather than focus their efforts on rebuilding."

"Not to mention that there's an issue just as serious as the worsening relations between the two groups." Yukio spoke next. "From what I've observed, the citizens of Heartland have grown to greatly fear Duels and Duelists if the terrified looks some of them gave me are any indication. Of course, that's perfectly reasonable if we consider what they went through during the invasion. However, with the Academia bunch being all Duelists, reconciliation will be even more difficult."

"This isn't good." Yuya said with a grave expression. "Although the city was spared from total annihilation, Heartland's soul still hasn't been saved. And if that's the case…then our battle here isn't over yet. Having everyone smile together from the bottom of their hearts is our current goal. And I know just the way to do that."

Yuya suddenly stood up, startling the other three youths, and beckoned at them to follow him.

"Come with me, guys. I need to speak to both Edo and Kaito immediately."

"It seems like you've come up with something." Yukio smirked. "Mind sharing it with us as well?"

"Come now, Yukio." Yuya let out a wide smile. "At times like this, there's really only one thing you can do if you want to reach out to everyone…"

* * *

 _A couple of hours later…_

"Does anyone know why we were brought out here all of a sudden…?"

"Commander Edo said it was important, but he didn't give us any specifics…"

"What the Hell are these…invaders doing here? Byron-san and Kaito didn't say anything about this…"

"Yeah, how much longer must we tolerate their presence here? It's good that they seem to have repented, but I don't want to do anything with them anymore…"

"Not to mention I can't stand seeing them parade around town with their Duel Disks in full display. Must we be reminded of that nightmare all the time…?"

Such whispers could be heard from the residents of Heartland and the Academia troops, who had gathered around Heartland Tower at the behest of the most influential figures among them for reasons unknown to them. As expected, most of the citizens were glaring at the Academia students with undisguised hostility and fear, with the recipients of these gazes looking uncomfortable and uncertain on how to react.

"The situation is quite tense to say the least…" Edo murmured as he observed the proceedings from further back. "I really hope Yuya's plan to reconcile the warring sides will prove effective."

"I believe in him and his friends." Byron said from the side. "After everything they've done for us, I don't think there's anything that can stop them. If it's them, I'm sure they will be able to erase the lingering hatred and terror within the hearts of the citizens, truly putting this war to an end."

At that moment, Yuya, Yukio, Sawatari and Gongenzaka emerged from within Heartland Tower and faced each other in a cross formation, much to the surprise of everyone's present. While most of the people present had at least heard of the youths who had played a vital part in saving the city, none of them had any inkling of what they were trying to accomplish.

"Greetings to all former Academia members, Resistance fighters and residents of Heartland present here!" Yuya opened his arms wide with a smile on his face as he addressed the crowd. "I trust all of you are doing well on this fine day. My name is Sakaki Yuya, and my friends here are Tachibana Yukio, Sawatari Shingo and Gongenzaka Noboru. I speak for all of us when I say it's a pleasure to meet all of you. Now then, onto the main reason why we're here. Not too long ago, a fierce battle was waged on this place to decide the fate of Heartland. Thanks to everyone's efforts, we were able to prevent the city's destruction and save the lives of everyone here. In order to celebrate this joyous event and honor the sacrifice of all those who fell here, my comrades and I will currently conduct an Entertainment Action Duel for everyone's amusement. We hope you can set aside everything that's troubling you, relax and enjoy yourself to the fullest. Without further ado, let us begin! Action Field, on!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

Following the announcement from the four youths' Duel Disks, several glowing platforms appeared around the area.

"Since it's such an important occasion, why don't we do 'that'?" Sawatari suggested. "Since many of them haven't seen an Action Duel up close, we should do this properly."

"That's a good idea, Sawatari." Yuya said. "Then, let me go first. Duelists locked in battle!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

Sawatari continued with Gongenzaka delivering the next line.

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

Yukio said next, with Yuya speaking again after him.

"Action—!"

[Duel!]

All four Duelists shouted together as the Action Cards spread across the field.

Yuya – LP: 4000

Yukio – LP: 4000

Sawatari – LP: 4000

Gongenzaka – LP: 4000

"Oh, the fellows from back then are dueling again!" One of the kids in the audience, whom Yuya, Gongenzaka and Sawatari had encountered before, commented in an enthusiastic manner. "It's so exciting! I can't wait to see what they'll show us this time!"

"Mm!" His younger brother nodded. "I'm also looking forward to this! What about you, Mom?"

"That's…"

The children's mother had a troubled look on her face and looked hesitant. At that moment, a man next to them, their father, spoke with an outraged expression.

"Don't show abominable things like Duels to the children! How many times to I have to tell you!? Now, come along. You shouldn't get involved with those people."

"No! I want to watch this!"

"So do I! These guys' Duel is very enjoyable! It's nothing like those mean people's Duel!"

The father attempted to drag his children away despite their protests, but was stopped by Kaito.

"You are… What are you doing, Tenjo Kaito?"

"I'm saying this to you, but the rest of you had better listen as well." Kaito addressed the assembled Heartland civilians, who also seemed ready to leave. "These four people down there, more than any of us, are the saviors of Heartland. If they hadn't arrived here and aided us, nothing would have started and we would still be under Academia's heel. That's why you should watch their Duel closely. If there's anyone who can restore the spirit of Heartland and let us experience the joys of Dueling once more, it's these fellows who have achieved what we thought was impossible. I won't let anyone leave until you receive the message they wish to convey to us through this Duel."

The man seemed torn, but Kaito's words and the expression on his children's faces apparently had an effect on him as he wordlessly turned around and focused on the unfolding Duel. One by one, the rest of the citizens also followed his example and turned their sights to the four youths, prompting Kaito to let out a relieved sigh.

"I've done all I can. The rest is up to you, Yuya, Yukio, Sawatari and Gongenzaka."

"Now then, in this grand Entertainment spectacle, it's only fitting that I, the master performer Sawatari Shingo-sama, make the first move in order to set up our stage!" Sawatari announced with a wide grin on his face. "My turn! I activate the Field Spell Card Abyss Stage – Royal Theatre!"

Following Sawatari's words, a massive and luxurious theatre surrounded by several statues of his Abyss Actor Monsters appeared behind him, causing several children in the audience to let out boisterous exclamations.

"Due to the effect of Royal Theatre, I can add an "Abyss Actor" Monster from my Deck to my hand when this card is activated." Sawatari stated. "I choose Big Star. Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Abyss Actor's Triumphant Entry. Now then, it's time to call our first actor on this magnificent stage I've set up. I summon Abyss Actor – Vagabond Knight (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 900/LV: 4/SC: 4)!"

A Monster clad in a worn-out costume reminiscent of a medieval knight's armor, which held a lance and a shield with the Abyss Actors' emblem engraved on it, appeared on Sawatari's field.

"Since Vagabond Knight was summoned successfully, its effect activates, allowing me to place an "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my Extra Deck face-up. I choose Abyss Actor – Majestic Prince. Moreover, Triumphant Entry's effect also activates. Thanks to it, whenever an "Abyss Actor" Monster is summoned, it gains attack equal to its Level multiplied by 100. Furthermore, I gain Life Points equal to the attack it gained, an effect which I can use once per turn. Since Vagabond Knight is Level 4, it gains 400 attack (Vagabond Knight ATK: 1800→2200) and I gain 400 Life Points."

Sawatari – LP: 4000→4400

"I place a card face-down and end my turn, along with our first act." Sawatari turned to Gongenzaka. "Now, it's your time to shine, big guy. Better make it exciting for the audience watching us."

"I don't know about exciting, but I, the man Gongenzaka, will fight to the fullest as always." Gongenzaka declared. "I'm not allowed to do anything less with opponents such as you standing before me. My turn! Draw! Using the Scale 2 Superheavy Samurai General Cobal-T (Earth/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 2500/LV: 7/SC: 2) and the Scale 8 Superheavy Samurai General Ichi-5 (Earth/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 300/LV: 1/SC: 8), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Gongenzaka, with two mechanical armored warriors clad in light blue and maroon armor respectively rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 7." Gongenzaka continued. "Pendulum Summon! Come to my side, Superheavy Samurai Big Wara-G (ATK: 800/DEF: 1800/LV: 5), Superheavy Samurai Kara-D (Earth/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1400/LV: 4) and Superheavy Samurai Soul Kaga-M (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 1700/LV: 6) in defense mode!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Big Wara-G, a towering Monster clad in thick gray armor and a floating mirror with a mechanical frame sporting several horn-shaped protrusions with flames flicking at their tips.

"Oh, he summoned multiple Monsters in one go with that strange summoning method." One of the citizens commented. "Now there's something you don't see every day."

"And I'm far from finished." Gongenzaka announced. "I tune the Level 5 Big Wara-G with the Level 4 Kara-D!"

As Big Wara-G turned into five stars and Kara-D turned into four stars surrounding them, Gongenzaka chanted.

"Unyielding as the mountain ranges! The soul that resides in the great rock, become the towering fortress now! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 9! Superheavy Demon Beast Kyuu-B (ATK: 1900/DEF: 2500/LV: 9) in defense mode!"

Kyuu-B appeared on Gongenzaka's field, swinging its polearm-shaped weapon and creating a miniature fire tornado with it.

"At this moment, Ichi-5's Pendulum Effect activates." Gongenzaka stated. "When a "Superheavy Samurai" Synchro Monster is Special Summoned, I can increase that Monster's defense by 1000 (Kyuu-B DEF: 2500→3500). In addition, Kaga-M's effect also activates. Since a "Superheavy Samurai" Synchro Monster was Special Summoned to my field, I can banish this card to Special Summon a random "Superheavy Samurai" Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions. Now, let's see what fate has in store for us!"

Drawing a random card from his Extra Deck, Gongenzaka looked at it briefly before setting it on his Duel Disk.

"The chosen Monster is Superheavy Samurai Emperor Sutok-U (Earth/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 3200/LV: 8)." Gongenzaka said. "Appear, Emperor Sutok-U in defense mode!"

A mechanical Monster resembling an anthropomorphic bird with an elongated nose and an ornate crown on its head, which held a golden shakujo in its right hand, appeared on Gongenzaka's field while sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"He Synchro Summoned twice in a single turn, huh?" Byron commented. "It looks like he intends to go all out from the start like he declared."

"Ichi-5's Pendulum Effect activates once more, increasing Sutok-U's defense by 1000 (Sutok-U DEF: 3200→4200)." Gongenzaka stated. "Now, it's time for battle! Superheavy Demon Beast Kyuu-B, attack Vagabond Knight! And thanks to its effect, Kyuu-B can attack while being in defense mode and use its defense for damage calculation!"

"Seriously!?" One of the children in the audience shouted. "That's so cool!"

"Go, Kyuu-B!" Gongenzaka exclaimed. "Kurikara Blast!"

A large sphere of flame was shot from Kyuu-B's weapon, heading straight for Sawatari's Monster.

"Unfortunately, it's way too early for my knight to take a bow and leave the stage." Sawatari said with a sly smile on his face. "You must follow the programme after all. I activate Royal Theatre's effect! Once per turn, if an "Abyss Actor" Monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, it's not destroyed and any battle damage is reduced to 0!"

Following Sawatari's words, several velvet curtains appeared around his Monster, shielding it from Kyuu-B's blast.

"Not bad, but my Battle Phase is not over yet." Gongenzaka pointed out. "I activate Cobal-T's Pendulum Effect! Thanks to it, once per turn, when a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster declared an attack, I can have it attack once again on this turn's Battle Phase! Attack Vagabond Knight once again, Kyuu-B! Kurikara Blast!"

"I won't make it that easy for you, big guy!" Sawatari shouted as he grabbed one of the ropes extending from the ceiling of the stage and used it to sail across the air, grabbing an Action Card in the process. "I activate the Action Spell Evasion! Thanks to its effect, your Monster's attack is negated!"

"An Action Card?" One of the members of the Resistance watching wondered. "What on Earth is that?"

"Oh, I've heard about it." An Academia student started explaining. "Supposedly, when an Action Duel begins, these cards are scattered across the field, with the Duelists being able to acquire them and use them to defend themselves or further their strategy. I think it's a popular method of Dueling back in Standard."

"I see… Certainly, this makes a Duel all the more interesting and thrilling…"

Watching this small exchange from the side, Edo was pleased to see two members from the formerly opposing sides of Academia and Heartland finally interacting without any hint of malice, suspicion or ill will for the first time since the battle three days ago. It seemed the Duel between the four youths was already starting to show some results.

"Keep it, you guys…" Edo muttered. "We're all counting on you…"

"You may have escaped from me twice so far, but there won't be a third time!" Gongenzaka exclaimed. "Superheavy Samurai Emperor Sutok-U, attack Vagabond Knight! And much like Kyuu-B, Sutok-U can also attack while being in defense mode, while also preventing you from activating cards or effects while doing so! Go, Sutok-U! Resentment Scripture!"

Sutok-U raised its shakujo high, summoning a torrent of blood-soaked pages that enveloped Vagabond Knight and destroyed it, with the ensuing shockwave sending Sawatari skidding backwards.

Sawatari – LP: 4400→2400

"Since an "Abyss Actor" Monster I control was destroyed, Royal Theatre's effect activates." Sawatari stated as one of the spotlights near the stage lit up. "Thanks to it, I can add an Applause Counter to my card (Applause Counter: 0→1). As for their function…well, you and everyone watching us will have to be patient until the answers are revealed to you. I guarantee you won't be disappointed."

"That sounds ominous, but it matters little to me either way." Gongenzaka said. "My Steadfast Dueling and I can face whatever you throw at us head on. I end my turn with this."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw!"

Upon checking his hand, Yukio grimaced a bit.

"It looks like I'll be the one to play the villain's role here with this hand… Well, no matter. I'm used to negative comments after all. First, I summon Violet Poison Magician (ATK: 1200/DEF: 2100/LV: 4/SC: 1)!"

Violet Poison Magician appeared on Yukio's field while swinging its whip-shaped staff.

"Next, I activate the Ritual Spell Card Arrival from the Different Dimension, releasing Violet Poison Magician in order to Ritual Summon!" As Violet Poison Magician turned into particles of light and was absorbed by the futuristic altar that appeared on the field, Yukio chanted. "Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 4! The eternal seeker of knowledge, Dowsing Magician (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500/LV: 4/SC: 5)!"

The magician dressed in light blue robes and holding an oversized dowsing rod appeared on Yukio's field.

"Ritual Summon?" An Academia student wondered. "I've never heard of this summoning method before. Man, every single one of these guys is full of surprises…"

"Since Dowsing Magician was summoned successfully, its effect activates, allowing me to add a Level 4 or lower "Magician" Pendulum Monster from my Deck, Graveyard or banish zone to my hand." Yukio stated. "I choose to add Dimension Magician from my Deck to my hand. Then, I use the Scale 2 Dimension Magician and the Scale 5 Chimeric Magician to Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Yukio's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 and 4! Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Revive from my Extra Deck, Violet Poison Magician! And from my hand, come, Double Magician (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200/LV: 3/SC: 8)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Yukio's field.

"I activate Chimeric Magician's Pendulum Effect." Yukio declared. "Once per turn, I can perform a Fusion Summon by using Monsters from my side of the field or hand. However, the selected Monsters are banished. And since Double Magician can be treated as two Monsters for the Special Summon of any Monster as long as it's face up on the field, I'll perform a Fusion Summon by using it alone as material!"

As Double Magician split into two copies, which then swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Magician housing two minds in a single body! Become one now to call forth a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Fortune Magician (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1600/LV: 7)!"

The appearance of Fortune Magician on the field prompted several audience members to scream in terror, while others kneeled on the spot while clutching their heads. Meanwhile, other civilians were riled up by the sight of the Fusion Monster and started shouting.

"Oi, that's one of those detestable Fusion Monsters there!"

"Why is one of Heartland's saviors using this devilish summoning method!? Don't tell me…he's also an enemy!?"

"No! I don't want to be turned into a card! Someone stop him!"

Before the situation could devolve into full-blown panic that might lead into a stampede, Yukio raised his voice so that he could be heard above the clamor.

"All of you, shut the Hell up! I understand your reaction is perfectly reasonable after everything you went through, but that doesn't mean I'll allow you to insult my trusted comrade. Furthermore, it's time for you to let go of your prejudice against Fusion Monsters and Fusion Summoning. Just because your enemies used it as a weapon against you, that doesn't mean Fusion Summoning is inherently evil or an instrument of destruction."

"That's right." Yuya chimed in from the side. "It's the intent of the users that can transform Duel Monsters into a weapon for war or a means to communicate with others and entertain them. Therefore, I would like for our esteemed audience to briefly set aside their prejudice and keep watching this Duel. We'll definitely make sure to show you that Fusion Summoning and its users are no longer something to be feared."

Expressions of hesitation could be seen in practically every citizen's face following Yuya's declaration. However, upon glancing at the members of the Resistance, who were observing the Duel without the slightest hint of fear, the citizens relaxed a bit due to that reassuring sight and slowly turned their focus back to the Duel.

"Now then, where was I?" Yukio wondered. "Ah, yes. Next, I activate Dimension Magician's Pendulum Effect, which allows me to add a Pendulum Monster whose Level is between my current Pendulum Scales from my banish zone to my hand. I choose Double Magician. Then, I activate the Spell Card Fusion, fusing Violet Poison Magician on my field and Double Magician in my hand!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Arcane master of poisons! Magician housing two minds in a single body! Become one now to call forth the ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Starve Venemy Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 1)!"

Starve Venemy appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a sonorous roar. Although several members of the audience reflexively flinched at the sight of the dragon, no-one said anything this time, much to Yukio's satisfaction.

"Due to its effect, Kyuu-B gains 900 defense for every Special Summoned Monster on my opponent's field." Gongenzaka said. "Since there are two such Monsters, its defense increases by 1800 (Kyuu-B DEF: 3500→5300)."

"Unfortunately, that's not going to help you much." Yukio grinned. "I activate Starve Venemy's effect! Once per turn, I can target a Monster my opponent controls, negate its effects, have this card gain those effects reduce that Monster's attack by 500 and inflict 500 points of damage to you! Gluttony Spore!"

Starve Venemy shot several spores from its claws, which were embedded into Kyuu-B's armor. Immediately afterwards, two vines grew out of Kyuu-B, with one of them connecting to Starve Venemy and the other striking Gongenzaka, causing him to wince.

(Kyuu-B ATK: 1900→1400, DEF: 5300→3500)

Gongenzaka – LP: 4000→3500

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Fortune Magician, attack Superheavy Demon Beast Kyuu-B! And at this moment, I activate Fortune Magician's effect! During the Battle Phase, I can roll a die, and if the result is an even number, my Monster's attack will be doubled for this battle only! If not, my Monster's attack will be halved! Fortune Roll!"

The die at the tip of Fortune Magician's staff shot forward and rolled at the ground a few times before stopping at six.

"Alright!" Yukio cheered. "With this, Fortune Magician's attack is doubled (Fortune Magician ATK: 2200→4400)! Do it, Fortune Magician! Power Dice!"

Fortune Magician's die shot forward once more, piercing through Kyuu-B and destroying it. Spotting an Action Card above him, Yukio gestured at Starve Venemy, which extended a vine to create a makeshift path for Yukio to run onto and grab the Action Card.

"It looks like luck is truly favoring me today." Yukio smirked as he jumped back to the ground. "I activate the Action Spell Gravity Break. Through its effect, I can target a Monster on the field and halve its defense until the End Phase. I choose your Sutok-U, Gongenzaka (Sutok-U DEF: 4200→2100). Now, it's your turn, Starve Venemy! Destroy Superheavy Samurai Emperor Sutok-U! Savage Predation!"

Several thorny vines erupted from Starve Venemy's body and struck Sutok-U, destroying it.

"Now you are wide open, Gongenzaka." Yukio declared. "Go, Dowsing Magician! Attack Gongenzaka directly! Seeker Strike!"

"I won't allow that!" Gongenzaka shouted. "When I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can send Superheavy Samurai Soul Divine Armor (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1200/LV: 3) from my hand to the Graveyard to reduce the damage to 0 and prevent myself from receiving any damage until the start of my turn!"

A golden barrier appeared before Gongenzaka following his words, blocking Dowsing Magician's strike.

"As expected from our defense specialist, you were able to both negate the damage and prevent any of us from inflicting any further damage to you until your turn comes again." Yukio praised his friend. "Seeing as I cannot do anything else for now, I'll end my turn."

"Oh, it's finally Yuya's turn!" Grace spoke with an excited expression on her face. "I can't wait to see what he'll show us this time!"

"My turn!" Yuya announced. "Draw! First up, let's prepare the stage on which my Monsters will deliver the most thrilling performance. Using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yuya's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top as a massive Pendulum appeared behind them.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7! Swing, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my Monsters! Entermate Fire Mufflio (Fire/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/LV: 3/SC: 5), Entermate Odd-Eyes Fusionist (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 7) and the dragon with beautiful, dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Fire Mufflio and a small, demon-like creature with dichromatic eyes upon landing on the field.

"Now, it's time for battle!" Yuya exclaimed. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Yukio's Fortune Magician! Spiral Strike Burst!"

A crimson-colored wave of energy erupted from Odd-Eyes' maw, striking Fortune Magician, which struggled to defend itself with its staff.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about Odd-Eyes' effect, Yukio." Yuya said with a smirk. "When it battles a Level 5 or higher Monster, the battle damage is doubled! Reaction Force!"

Odd-Eyes' energy blast increased in intensity following Yuya's words, vaporizing Dowsing Magician and sending Yukio skidding backwards due to the aftershocks.

Yukio – LP: 4000→3400

"At this moment, I activate Fire Mufflio's effect!" Yuya declared. "When a Pendulum Monster I control destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, I can increase that Monster's attack by 200 and have it attack once again! I choose to increase Odd-Eyes' attack of course (Odd-Eyes ATK: 2500→2700)! Go, Odd-Eyes! Destroy Starve Venemy Dragon! And like before, the battle damage will be doubled! Spiral Strike Burst!"

Odd-Eyes unleashed yet another blast from its maw, which pierced through Starve Venemy's body and destroyed it, sending Yukio flying backwards.

Yukio – LP: 3400→3000

"And I'm far from finished." Yuya stated. "I activate Entermate Odd-Eyes Fusionist's effect. Once during either player's turn, I can perform a Fusion Summon by using this card and Monsters from my field as materials. And due to its effect, Odd-Eyes Fusionist can be treated as a "Pendulum Dragon" Monster for the Fusion Summon of a Fusion Monster which lists "Pendulum Dragon" as one of its Fusion Materials! I will fuse Fire Mufflio and Odd-Eyes Fusionist!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuya chanted.

"Prideful king of beasts dancing amidst the raging inferno! Become one with the mysterious dragon and give birth to a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

Beast-Eyes appeared on Yuya's field, letting out a furious howl in the process.

"He performed a Fusion Summon during the Battle Phase and without the use of a Fusion card…" An Academia student commented with a surprised expression on his face. "No wonder the elites of Academia had so much trouble with these fellows. All the Lancers appear to be first-rate Duelists."

"I could destroy Dowsing Magician, but where's the fun in attacking the same opponent all the time in a Battle Royal?" Yuya said. "Let's see what you've got as well, Sawatari! Go, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack Sawatari directly! Hell Dive Burst!"

"Trying to take out the most dangerous opponent when he's virtually undefended, huh?" Sawatari smirked. "I applaud your way of thinking, but you're too naïve, my rival! I activate my Trap Card, Abyss Actor's Emergency Call-Off! Through its effect, I can negate an opponent Monster's direct attack and place an "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my Extra Deck! I choose Abyss Actor – Mad Conductor!"

"Not bad, but you're not safe just yet!" Yuya shouted. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Entermate Last Waltz! Through its effect, I can banish an "Entermate" Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck in order to allow a Pendulum Monster on my field that has already declared an attack to attack once again during the Battle Phase! I choose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and have it attack you directly!"

"Kuh, so you had such an ace up your sleeve, huh?" Sawatari grimaced, but then spotted an Action Card in one of the platforms above him and quickly seized it after jumping from platform to platform. "That's a good one. I activate the Action Spell Big Escape to end the Battle Phase!"

"I won't let you!" Yuya exclaimed. "I activate Stargazer Magician's Pendulum Effect! When a Pendulum Monster I control battles and a Spell Card is activated, I can negate its activation and reset it on the field! Horoscope Divination!"

Several stars were launched out of Stargazer Magician's shield-staff, forcing Big Escape into the face-down position upon making contact with it.

"In that case, I banish Emergency Call-Off from my Graveyard and Wild Hope from my hand in order to activate my Trap's second effect!" Sawatari declared. "Thanks to it, the battle damage is reduced to 0!"

A semi-transparent barrier appeared around Sawatari, shielding him from Beast-Eyes' blast.

"It looks like you managed to stay in the game as expected." Yuya praised Sawatari. "It would be a shame if you dropped out so soon, especially now that the fun is just getting started. I end my turn, with Odd-Eyes' attack returning to normal since Fire Mufflio's effect has ended (Odd-Eyes ATK: 2700→2500)."

"That was certainly intense. I thought that Yuya kid had him at first, but Sawatari managed to escape from this pinch."

"It sure was a breathtaking exchange of offense and defense. With these four Duelists' level of skill, it's hard to predict who'll win."

"I agree. And I have a feeling they were just getting warmed up in the previous turn. Things should really heat up from this point on."

Edo and Kaito watched the hushed discussions between the audience members with satisfied smiles on their faces. It seemed that Heartland's citizens were slowly starting to become invested in the Duel. In addition, some of them were actually discussing amicably with the Academia students about the unfolding Duel. Perhaps Yuya's idea might end up working in the end.

"At long last, the spotlight is on me once again." Sawatari grinned. "Therefore, it's time to go all out from this point on and show everyone just who the true master Entertainer here is. My turn! Draw! Using the Scale 1 Abyss Actor – Technician (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 500/LV: 2/SC: 1) and the Scale 8 Abyss Actor – Stage Manager (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1100/LV: 7/SC: 8), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Sawatari, with a small demonic Monster holding a screwdriver and a demonic Monster clad in expensive clothes, which had strings attached to its fingers, rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7! Pendulum Summon! Join us in the stage, Abyss Actor – Big Star (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1800/LV: 7/SC: 3)! And from my Extra Deck, revive, Abyss Actor – Majestic Prince (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2500/LV: 7/SC: 6), Abyss Actor – Mad Conductor (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 700/LV: 2/SC: 4) and Abyss Actor – Vagabond Knight!"

Four beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Big Star, a Monster clad in a royal outfit with a crimson cape and holding a rapier, a small, demonic Monster dressed like a maestro with a sinister-looking baton in its right hand and Vagabond Knight.

"Due to the effect of my Continuous Spell Card, Abyss Actor's Triumphant Entry, my Monsters' attack increase by an amount equal to their Level multiplied by 100 (Big Star ATK: 2500→3200, Majestic Prince ATK: 2400→3100, Mad Conductor ATK: 500→700, Vagabond Knight ATK: 1800→2200) and I will gain Life Points equal to the highest amount of attack gained, in this case 700."

Following Sawatari's words, several fireworks were shot to the sky, with the sparks falling from them enveloping Sawatari's body.

Sawatari – LP: 2400→3100

"But wait, there's more!" Sawatari pointed at Stage Manager in his Pendulum Zone. "Thanks to Stage Manager's Pendulum Effect, all Pendulum Summoned "Abyss Actor" Monster on my field gain 500 attack (Big Star ATK: 3200→3700, Majestic Prince ATK: 3100→3600, Mad Conductor ATK: 700→1200, Vagabond Knight ATK: 2200→2700). In addition, Vagabond Knight's effect activates once more since it was summoned successfully, allowing me to place Abyss Actor – Aspiring Hero from my Deck to my Extra Deck face-up. Next, I activate Big Star's effect to add the Spell Card Abyss Script – Rise of the Demon King from my Deck to my hand and activate it! Thanks to its effect, I can destroy a number of cards equal to the number of "Abyss Actor" Monsters I control, in this case four! I think I'll get rid of your two Pendulum cards and your Beast-Eyes, Yuya! And I'll also destroy your Dowsing Magician, Tachibana! Take this!"

Four dark twisters emerged from Sawatari's Spell Card, striking the aforementioned cards and destroying them just as Yuya and Yukio both rushed forward, with each of them grabbing an Action Card.

"Now that your card's effect is over, I activate the Action Spell Temporal Reset." Yuya announced. "Thanks to its effect, I can target a Monster that left the field this turn and summon it once again on my side of the field in the same position as it was. The one I will bring back is Beast-Eyes!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Yukio shouted. "I activate the Action Spell Seize Action! Thanks to its effect, I can negate the activation of an opponent's Action Card and activate its effect myself if it's possible! As such, I'll use Temporal Reset's effect to bring back Dowsing Magician!"

Following Yukio's words, Dowsing Magician appeared once again on the field from a clock-shaped portal.

"Since both of you are so energetic, I believe it's time for me to up the pressure a bit." Sawatari let out a sly smile. "Bear witness to my evolved strength! I tune the Level 4 Vagabond Knight with the Level 2 Mad Conductor!"

As Vagabond Knight turned into four stars and Mad Conductor turned into two rings surrounding them, Sawatari chanted.

"Unseen force egging on the mischievous performers! Let your resonant voice echo across this stage! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6! Abyss Actor – Boisterous Prompter (Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200/LV: 6)!"

A Monster clad in an elegant suit and holding a microphone, which had a collar with several small speakers attached to its neck, appeared on Sawatari's field.

"Due to Triumphant Entry's effect, Boisterous Prompter's attack increases as well (Boisterous Prompter ATK: 2500→3100)." Sawatari let out a big grin. "What do you think of this, everyone? My strength has certainly increased compared to the past me, right?"

"Indeed it has." Yuya admitted. "Not only were you able to summon several powerful Pendulum Monsters, you have also mastered Synchro Summoning from the looks of it. It appears your skill has increased quite over the course of this war."

"That's only to be expected from the great Neo New Sawatari Shingo-sama." Sawatari puffed his chest out, proud as a peacock. "No, that name is no longer enough to describe my greatness. From now on, you shall address me as—Sawatari Shingo Deus, the god of Dueling!"

Cue stunned silence as everyone struggled to process Sawatari's grandiose announcement.

"…Is that going to be a thing from now on?" Yukio turned to Yuya and Gongenzaka as he wondered so. "Whenever his skill increases, he's going to give himself a new outrageous title just to bug the Hell out of us? If so, I think I preferred him when he was useless baggage."

"Ah, just let me have my fun for a bit, Tachibana." Sawatari said with a grin. "Seriously, you're a bit too uptight at times… In any case, it's time for battle! Big Star, attack Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And at this moment, I activate Boisterous Prompter's effect! Once per turn, when an "Abyss Actor" Monster I control declares an attack, I can increase that Monster's attack by an amount equal to the number of "Abyss Actor" Monsters in my Extra Deck multiplied by 300 until the battle's end! Since there are three such Monsters, Big Star gains 900 attack (Big Star ATK: 3700→4600)! Do it, Big Star!"

Big Star jumped high up in the sky and aimed a kick at Odd-Eyes. In response, Yuya swiftly climbed on his dragon's back and urged it forward, evading Big Star's first attack. As Big Star followed up with an energy-coated punch, Yuya spotted an Action Card nearby and grabbed it.

"I activate the Action Spell Card Miracle!" Yuya shouted. "Thanks to its effect, Odd-Eyes isn't destroyed by battle and the battle damage is halved!"

A semi-transparent barrier appeared around Odd-Eyes, shielding it from Big Star's attack. However, the ensuing shockwave sent Yuya flying backwards.

Yuya – LP: 4000→2950

"With the battle's end, Big Star's attack returns to normal (Big Star ATK: 4600→3700)." Sawatari stated. "I'll praise you for surviving this round, but miracles only happen once. Let's see your dragon escape from this! Go, Majestic Prince! Destroy Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Royal Starlight Flash!"

Majestic Prince's rapier was enveloped by light as the Monster surged forward, piercing through Odd-Eyes' chest and destroying it.

Yuya – LP: 2950→1850

"While I could try to finish you off right now, there wouldn't be much entertainment in it, right, Yuya?" Sawatari said. "So instead, I'll take care of the last remaining Monster on the field. It looks like your magician will be exiting the stage for good after all, Tachibana. Go, Boisterous Prompter! Destroy Dowsing Magician! Vociferous Revision!"

Powerful soundwaves erupted from Boisterous Prompter's collar, heading for Dowsing Magician. In response, Yukio gestured at his Monster, which threw its wand upwards and knocked an Action Card from a platform way up down to the ground, allowing Yukio to easily grab it.

"I activate the Action Spell Attack Lull!" Yukio shouted. "Through its effect, I can halve an attacking Monster's attack during damage calculation!"

"I won't allow that!" Sawatari exclaimed. "I activate Boisterous Prompter's second effect! Once during either player's turn, I can negate the activation of an effect that would target an "Abyss Actor" Monster I control! Therefore, your Action Spell's effect is negated and my attack resumes!"

Following Sawatari's words, Dowsing Magician was enveloped by the soundwaves and was subsequently obliterated, with Yukio being sent flying backwards.

Yukio – LP: 3000→1800

"Not a bad result for my second act." Sawatari said. "I end my turn."

"My turn!" Gongenzaka announced. "Draw! I activate Sutok-U's effect in my Graveyard, banishing it and Kyuu-B from my Graveyard in order to draw five cards from my Deck. Then, I will use my already set Pendulum Scale to Pendulum Summon once again! Come, Superheavy Samurai Nana-7 (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 2700/LV: 7)!"

A mechanical Monster clad in thick gray armor with seven arms extending from its torso appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"Then I Normal Summon Superheavy Samurai Tsuzu-3 (Earth/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 300/LV: 1) and tune it with Nana-7!" As Nana-7 turned into seven stars and Tsuzu-3 turned into a single ring surrounding them Gongenzaka chanted. "Veteran which tempers blades with a loud iron hammer! Appear on the battlefield in a conflagration! Synchro Summon! Take to the field, Level 8! Superheavy Samurai Katakana-G (Earth/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2400/LV: 8) in defense mode!"

A mechanical Monster clad in blue armor and holding a large hammer appeared on Gongenzaka's field, sitting cross-legged.

"Due to Ichi-5's Pendulum Effect, Katakana-G's defense increases by 1000 (Katakana-G DEF: 2400→3400)." Gongenzaka stated. "And when Katakana-G is Special Summoned, its effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon as many "Superheavy Samurai" Monsters as possible from my hand to the field. Come to my side, Superheavy Samurai Rokka-9 (ATK: 600/DEF: 2500/LV: 6), Superheavy Samurai Horaga-E (ATK: 300/DEF: 600/LV: 2), Superheavy Samurai Nissho-K (ATK: 400/DEF: 600/LV: 2) and Superheavy Samurai Big Ben-K (ATK: 1000/DEF: 3500/LV: 8)!"

Katakana-G struck its hammer on the ground, creating a fissure out of which the four Superheavy Samurai Monsters emerged on the field.

"I tune the Level 8 Big Ben-K with the Level 2 Horaga-E!" As Big Ben-K turned into eight stars and Horaga-E turned into two rings surrounding them, Gongenzaka chanted once again. "Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susano-O (ATK: 2400/DEF: 3800/LV: 10) in defense mode!"

Susano-O appeared on Gongenzaka's field next to Katakana-G, sitting cross-legged as well.

"Ichi-5's Pendulum Effect activates once again, increasing Susano-O's defense by 1000 (Susano-O DEF: 3800→4800)." Gongenzaka said. "Next, I tune the Level 6 Rokka-9 with the Level 2 Nissho-K!"

As Rokka-9 turned into six stars and Nissho-K turned into two rings surrounding them, Gongenzaka chanted for the third time.

"Illustrious monk which has obtained enlightenment! Bring forth salvation to the bloodthirsty souls of the fallen and guide them to nirvana! Synchro Summon! Descend now, Level 8! Superheavy Samurai Monk Renny-O (Earth/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 3000/LV: 8) in defense mode!"

A mechanical Monster clad in viridian armor with eight concentric golden rings floating behind it, which held a golden spear with an oversized tip in its right hand and a lotus flower in its left hand, appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"Three Synchro Summons in a single turn?" Yukio narrowed his eyes at the sight of Gongenzaka's Monsters. "It looks like you're also getting serious here…"

"Renny-O's defense also increases by 1000 due to Ichi-5's Pendulum Effect (Renny-O DEF: 3000→4000). Then, I activate Katakana-G's effect, which allows me to destroy a face-down Spell or Trap card once per turn. I will use that effect to destroy Sawatari's face-down Big Escape." Gongenzaka declared as a wave of energy was generated from Katakana-G's hammer, destroying Sawatari's face-down Action Card. "And thanks to Susano-O's effect, I will set the destroyed Big Escape on my field face-down. Now, let's battle! Superheavy Samurai Monk Renny-O, attack Yuya directly! And like all my Monsters, Renny-O can attack while being in defense mode! Vajra Cruel Thrust!"

Renny-O pointed its staff at Yuya, generating a spear-shaped lightning bolt from its tip that headed straight for the red-haired Duelist. In response, Yuya activated his rollerblades and dashed forward, grabbing a nearby Action Card in the process.

"I activate the Action Spell Narrow Escape!" Yuya shouted. "Through its effect, an instance of damage is reduced to 0!"

The lighting blast barely missed Yuya as it soared in the sky, creating an explosion of light that illuminated the entire area much to everyone's amazement.

"That was a splendid escape, Yuya." Gongenzaka praised his friend. "Just for that, I won't direct any more attacks towards you. As such, Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susano-O will attack Abyss Actor – Boisterous Prompter! Kusanagi Sword Slash!"

"I activate Royal Theatre's effect!" Sawatari exclaimed. "Through it, Boisterous Prompter's destruction is negated and the damage is reduced to 0!"

"However, since you've just used its effect, you cannot shield your Monster for a second time." Gongenzaka pointed out. "And thanks to Cobal-T's Pendulum Effect, Susano-O can execute a second attack on this turn's Battle Phase! Go, Susano-O! Destroy Boisterous Prompter for good this time! Kusanagi Sword Slash!"

Susano-O swung its naginata once again, generating an energy wave that bisected Sawatari's Monster and destroyed it, with Sawatari being sent skidding backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Sawatari – LP: 3100→1400

"Since my Monster was destroyed, Royal Theatre's effect activates." Sawatari stated. "Thanks to it, I can add an Applause Counter to this card (Applause Counter: 1→2). Fufu, your defeat approaches even closer with every counter that is added to my card."

"That won't be an issue if you are defeated before your card can activate its effect." Gongenzaka said. "I end my turn with this."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Gap Draw. Since I control no Monsters, I can draw cards equal to the number of Monsters my opponent controls. Since both Gongenzaka and Sawatari control a grand total of five Monsters, I can draw five cards from my Deck. Then, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from the Extra Deck, Dowsing Magician, Double Magician and Violet Poison Magician! And from my hand, come, Supply Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 1600/LV: 4/SC: 5) and Summoner Magician (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 7)!"

Five beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Oh, a full-field Pendulum Summon?" Amon commented. "As always, he's putting on a good show, that Tachibana Yukio."

"Due to the effects of Dowsing Magician and Summoner Magician, I will add Destiny Magician and Karma Manifestation from my Deck to my hand respectively." Yukio stated. "Then, I activate the Ritual Spell Card Karma Manifestation, offering Dowsing Magician and Summoner Magician as tributes in order to Ritual Summon!"

The altar surrounded by three dragon statues appeared on Yukio's field following his words, with his two Monsters turning into particles and being absorbed by the rightmost statue. As a towering pillar of azure flames erupted from the altar, Yukio chanted.

"Ruthless dragon which dwells within the threads of destiny! With the ancient ritual, be revived in this battlefield and eliminate all those who defy you! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

The blue-armored dragon with silver wings emerged from within the conflagration, letting out a resonant howl.

"Next, I activate Chimeric Magician's Pendulum Effect, using it to fuse Supply and Double Magician!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted. "Magician housing two minds inside a single body! Arcane Supporter! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and awaken a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 9! The warrior blessed by the moon's radiance, Lunar Glow Paladin (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2000/LV: 9/SC: 10)!"

Lunar Glow Paladin appeared on Yukio's field, with the sun's rays reflecting off its scythe and giving off a sacred impression.

"How beautiful…"

Several members of the audience were letting out amazed murmurs at the sight of Yukio's Fusion Monster, a far cry from their earlier reaction at the appearance of Fortune Magician.

"Due to Supply Magician's effect, I can draw a card from my Deck since it was used as material for a Special Summon." Yukio stated. "Moving on, I summon Synchronic Magician (ATK: 300/DEF: 100/LV: 1/SC: 3)!"

Synchronic Magician appeared on Yukio's field next to his other Monsters.

"Since it was summoned successfully, Synchronic Magician's effect activates, allowing me to send a "Magician" Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to increase this card's Level by an amount equal to the discarded Monster's Level." Yukio said. "I choose the Level 2 Initiate Magician (Synchronic Magician LV: 1→3). And since Initiate Magician was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing me to add a "Magician" Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose Lost Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 0/LV: 4/SC: 3). Then, I tune the Level 4 Violet Poison Magician with the now Level 3 Synchronic Magician!"

As Violet Poison Magician turned into four stars and Synchronic Magician turned into three rings surrounding them, Yukio chanted.

"Pure white dragon with unblemished wings! Descend upon the battlefield with the speed of light and slash apart every enemy in your path! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clearwing Fast Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

Clearwing appeared on Yukio's field, making a few circles above the area before coming to hover next to Yukio's other Monsters.

"I activate Dimension Magician's Pendulum Effect to add Supply Magician from my banish zone to my hand." Yukio declared. "Next, I activate Lunar Glow Paladin's effect to switch Gongenzaka's Katakana-G to attack position. Phase Shift!"

"It's no use!" Gongenzaka exclaimed. "Due to Superheavy Samurai Monk Renny-O's effect, all "Superheavy Samurai" Monsters I control cannot be targeted or destroyed by my opponent's card effects! And since it was Synchro Summoned by using Nissho-K as material, Renny-O cannot be destroyed by battle as well!"

"In that case, I activate Chaos Karma's effect to destroy Sawatari's Big Star." Yukio stated. "Atropos Slash!"

"As I'm sure you remember, Royal Theatre's effect prevents the destruction of my "Abyss Actor" Monsters once per turn." Sawatari reminded Yukio. "However, I'm certain your intent is to wear down my defenses, right?"

"That's right." Yukio confirmed it. "And with that out of the way, it's time for battle! Lunar Glow Paladin, attack Gongenzaka's Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susano-O! I also activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Pendulum Support, sending Starve Venemy from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to add its attack to Lunar Glow's own attack until the End Phase (Lunar Glow Paladin ATK: 3200→5700)!"

"At this moment, I activate Majestic Prince's effect!" Sawatari interjected. "Once during the opponent's Battle Phase, when an opponent's Monster declares an attack, I can make its attack equal to that of the opponent's Monster and also add the difference between its original attack and current attack to an "Abyss Actor" Monster's attack on my field until the End Phase! Splendor of Majesty!"

"I activate Clearwing Fast Dragon's effect!" Yukio exclaimed. "Once during either player's turn, I can negate the effect of an opponent's Special Summoned Monster and reduce its attack to 0 until the End Phase! I choose your Majestic Prince, Sawatari! Vanishing Mirror!"

A wave of light was generated from Clearwing's wings, enveloping Majestic Prince's body and forcing the Monster on its knees.

(Majestic Prince ATK: 3600→0)

"Now then, my attack resumes." Yukio said. "And when Lunar Glow Paladin attacks a defense position Monster, it inflicts piercing damage! Do it, my Paladin! Crescent Moon Slash!"

Lunar Glow Paladin swung its scythe, bisecting Susano-O and destroying it, causing Gongenzaka to wince due to the intense shockwave that assaulted his body.

Gongenzaka – LP: 3500→2600

"Moving on, Clearwing Fast Dragon will attack Sawatari's Majestic Prince!" Yukio pointed at the Monster. "Terminal Velocity Edge!"

"Oya, it seems like I'm in a big pinch. However, a true entertainer can escape from any sort of bind!" Sawatari exclaimed thus as Big Star and Majestic Prince launched him towards a platform high above the ground, where he grabbed an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell Damage Banish! Thanks to it, the damage from your attack is reduced to 0!"

Following Sawatari's words, Clearwing was surrounded by raging wings as it surged forward, piercing through Majestic Prince's body and destroying it. However, a semi-transparent barrier that appeared around Sawatari's body shielded him from the shockwave.

"With Majestic Prince's destruction, I can add an Applause Counter to my Field Spell Card through its effect (Applause Counter: 2→3)." Sawatari said.

"For the final performance of this act, why don't we mix things up a bit?" Yukio smirked. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Stairway to Ascension! Through its effect, I will place Supply Magician and Destiny Magician from my hand to my Extra Deck in order to allow Chaos Karma to attack you directly, Gongenzaka! However, the damage from this battle will be halved! Go, Chaos Karma! Samsara Breath!"

A stream of azure flames erupted from Chaos Karma's maw, enveloping Gongenzaka's body and sending him skidding backwards.

Gongenzaka – LP: 2600→1200

"I place one card face-down and end my turn, with Lunar Glow Paladin's attack returning to normal (Lunar Glow Paladin ATK: 5700→3200)." Yukio said. "In addition, due to Gap Draw's effect, I have to send all cards in my hand to the Graveyard. Since I only have Lost Magician in my hand, I will send it to the Graveyard and then activate its effect, allowing me to add one random Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand since this card was sent to the Graveyard."

Yukio drew a card from his Graveyard slot and briefly looked at it before adding it to his hand.

"The card that was chosen is Karma Manifestation." Yukio said. "Now, it's your move, Yuya. Show us what you've got in store for everybody next."

"It will be my pleasure!" Yuya said with a wide grin on his face. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Space-Time Revision. Through its effect, if Stargazer and Timegazer Magician are in my hand, on my field or in my Extra Deck, I can send them to the Graveyard in order to draw six cards from my Deck. Then, I use the Scale 3 Destruction Magician and the Scale 8 Creation Magician to reset the Pendulum Scale!"

The two columns of light appeared once again on Yuya's field, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 4 through 7! Swing once again, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my Monsters! Revive from the Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And from my hand, come, Entermate Helpprincess (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200/LV: 4) and Entermate Star Juggler (Wind/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1400/LV: 4)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Odd-Eyes, Helpprincess and a Monster balancing on a ball while juggling several spheres with stars engraved on them.

"I activate Star Juggler's effect, which allows me to target one Monster on the field and make the Levels of all Monsters my opponent controls equal to that Monster's Level until the End Phase." Yuya announced. "I choose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, making the Levels of all Monsters you three control 7. Moreover, the affected Monsters cannot activate their effects for this turn. Next, I Overlay the Level 4 Star Juggler and Helpprincess!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yuya chanted.

"Dragon with the dichromatic eyes! Erase everything before you with the relentless flames of chaos and tear the proud apart with your fearsome claws! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Odd-Eyes Extremis Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

Odd-Eyes Extremis Dragon appeared on Yuya's field, letting out a loud howl.

"Oh, an Xyz Monster has finally appeared!" A member of the Resistance commented in an enthusiastic manner. "It looks like things will get even more exciting from now on!"

"I activate Destruction Magician's Pendulum Effect, giving Odd-Eyes Extremis Dragon a Level equal to Rank, in this case 4." Yuya stated. "In addition, I activate Creation Magician's Pendulum Effect to make Extremis Dragon's Level equal to Odd-Eyes' Level (Extremis Dragon LV: 4→7). And now, I Overlay my two Level 7 Monsters!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yuya chanted once more.

"Dragon with the dual-colored eyes! Unleash the black scale of wrath and eradicating all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come, Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage, Supreme King Black Dragon – Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 7/SC: 4/OU: 2)!"

The black-armored dragon with oddly-shaped wings and dichromatic eyes appeared from within a storm of purple lightning, letting out a resonant howl.

"This is…an Xyz Summon by using an Xyz Monster as material?" A civilian commented with wide eyes at the sight of the dragon. "Moreover, it's also a Pendulum Monster? I've never heard of anything like this in all the years I've been living in Heartland…"

"Yes, it's quite an unexpected and magnificent sight." An Academia student nodded in agreement. "This Duel is so filled with surprising twists and turns that my heart won't stop beating in excitement and anticipation of what will come next."

"I think I understand how you feel." The civilian responded. "I never thought the day would come where I would feel such elation when watching a Duel."

"At this moment, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's effect activates!" Yuya declared. "When this card is Xyz Summoned by using an Xyz Monster that was treated as a Level 7 Monster as material, I can destroy all Level 7 or lower Monsters you control and inflict damage to you equal to their attack! Overlord Howling!"

"So that's why you made all our Monsters Level 7 earlier, huh?" Gongenzaka said. "However, it's useless, Yuya! Thanks to Renny-O's effect, all "Superheavy Samurai" Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by card effects!"

"As for me, I will activate Royal Theatre's effect to shield Big Star from your dragon's effect." Sawatari grinned. "Therefore, I'm also safe."

"And I activate the Trap Card Refraction Mirror." Yukio declared. "Thanks to its effect, when Monsters on my field are about to be destroyed by a card effect, I can negate their destruction. As such, I'm afraid your dragon's effect cannot damage me either."

"As expected from the three of you, you managed to splendidly evade Rebellion Dragon's destruction effect." Yuya praised his opponents with a wide smile on his face. "However, that was just the opening act. The real deal starts from now on! I activate the Spell Card Connected Hope and target Rebellion Dragon for its effect! Thanks to it, my dragon can attack all Monsters you control once each! Furthermore, each time it destroys a Monster, it gains 400 attack until the End Phase! Now, battle! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, destroy Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon! Imperial Wrath Revolt – Strike Disobey!"

Rebellion Dragon's wings opened up, unleashing tendrils of lightning as the dragon took off to the sky, with the sunlight reflecting off the wings and creating an aurora that had the audience gaping at the sight. Immediately afterwards, Rebellion Dragon dove towards Chaos Karma, impaling it with its tusks and destroying it, causing Yukio to wince in pain from the shockwave.

Yukio – LP: 1800→1600

(Rebellion Dragon ATK: 3000→3400)

"Next, Rebellion Dragon will destroy Gongenzaka's Katakana-G!"

The previous scene was repeated once more as Rebellion Dragon's tusks tore through Katakana-G's armor and destroyed it.

(Rebellion Dragon ATK: 3400→3800)

"Now, destroy Yukio's Lunar Glow Paladin!"

Rebellion Dragon swung its tail at Lunar Glow Paladin, sending the Monster crashing at the base of Heartland Tower as it turned into particles and disappeared.

Yukio – LP: 1600→1000

(Rebellion Dragon ATK: 3800→4200)

"This will finish you off, Yukio!" Yuya exclaimed. "It's time for you to exit the stage! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, destroy Clearwing Fast Dragon! Imperial Wrath Revolt – Strike Disobey!"

"I don't think so!" Yukio shouted as Rebellion Dragon struck Clearwing with its claws. "I banish Refraction Mirror from my Graveyard to activate its second effect! Thanks to its effect, whenever I'm about to receive battle damage, I can reduce it to 0 and gain Life Points equal to half the amount of damage I would have taken, along with drawing one card from my Deck!"

A transparent mirror appeared in front of Yukio, absorbing the bolts of lightning discharged from Rebellion Dragon's wings. It then turned into particles of light that enveloped Yukio's body.

Yukio – LP: 1000→1850

(Rebellion Dragon ATK: 4200→4600)

"Not bad, Yukio." Yuya smirked. "Since Rebellion Dragon cannot attack directly due to Connected Hope's effect, you're safe for this turn. However, the same doesn't apply to you, Sawatari. Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, destroy Sawatari's Big Star! Thunder of Revolution – Lightning Strike!"

A multi-colored wave of energy erupted from Rebellion Dragon's maw, destroying Big Star and sending Sawatari flying backwards.

Sawatari – LP: 1400→500

(Rebellion Dragon ATK: 4600→5000)

"With Big Star's destruction, Royal Theatre gains yet another Applause Counter (Applause Counter: 3→4)." Sawatari said. "And that means we're one step closer to the grand finale."

"Unfortunately, Gongenzaka's Renny-O cannot be destroyed by battle." Yuya said. "As such, I will end my second act and my turn by placing a card face-down, with Rebellion Dragon's attack returning to normal (Rebellion Dragon ATK: 5000→3000)."

"Fufu, watching Yuya duel is very thrilling as always~." Grace commented with a flushed expression on her face. "I just can't get enough of his Entertainment~."

"Grace, you're drooling." Gloria pointed out with a deadpan expression. "I understand that you're very excited right now, but compose yourself. You're going to make a fool out of both of us if you do something idiotic here."

"I understand, sister." Grace waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "I'll restrain myself…for now."

"It looks like it's my turn once again." Sawatari stated. "And with Yuya hogging the spotlight during the previous turn, I'll have to make my own act even flashier if I want to capture everyone's attention. So first, let's welcome our key actors back to the stage with yet another wondrous Pendulum Summon! Revive, Big Star and Majestic Prince!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Sawatari's previously destroyed Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Due to the effect of Triumphant Entry and Stage Manager, my Monsters' attack will increase once again (Big Star ATK: 2500→3700, Majestic Prince ATK: 2400→3600)." Sawatari said. "And since I successfully Pendulum Summoned "Abyss Actor" Monsters, I can activate the Pendulum Effect of Technician, which allows me to Special Summon an "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck whose Level is lower than that of the summoned Monster with the lowest Level and treat it as having being Pendulum Summoned. Join us on the stage, Abyss Actor – Aspiring Hero (ATK: 200/DEF: 300/LV: 1/SC: 5)!"

Aspiring Hero appeared next to Sawatari's other two Monsters after emerging from the Pendulum portal.

"Aspiring Hero's attack also increases due to the effect of my cards (Aspiring Hero ATK: 200→800)." Sawatari then smirked. "Next, I activate Big Star's effect to add Abyss Script – Opening Ceremony to my hand and activate it gaining 500 Life Points for every "Abyss Actor" Monster on my field."

Sawatari – LP: 500→2000

"Now then, let's introduce the protagonist of this third act. I tune the Level 7 Majestic Prince with the Level 1 Aspiring Hero!" As Majestic Prince turned into seven stars and Aspiring Hero turned into a single ring surrounding them, Sawatari chanted. "Ingenious artist spinning sagas of glory and downfall! Appear now on this stage and enchant the masses with your thrilling tales! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Abyss Actor – Legendary Playwright (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2300/LV: 8)!"

The Monster dressed in refined, medievalesque clothes, which wore a jester-like mask with the Abyss Actors' symbol on it and held a black tome with a quill on it in its left hand, appeared on Sawatari's field.

"So this is Sawatari's new ace Monster that took down the Talon he faced, huh?" Gongenzaka remarked. "It certainly appears worthy of that title."

"Due to Triumphant Entry's effect, Legendary Playwright's attack increases as well (Legendary Playwright ATK: 3000→3800)." Sawatari declared. "Moreover, I choose to increase my Life Points by an amount equal to the attack my Monster gained."

Sawatari – LP: 2000→2800

"Moving on, I activate Legendary Playwright's effect to copy Big Star's effect, using it to add the Spell Card Abyss Script – Heavenly Evil Spirit to my hand and activate it." Sawatari declared. "To complete my preparations, I will activate the Equip Spell Card Abyss Costume – Knight's Lance, equipping it to Legendary Playwright."

A wicked-looking lance appeared on the field following Sawatari's words and attached itself to Legendary Playwright's right hand.

"Now, it's time for some well-deserved payback, Yuya!" Sawatari exclaimed. "Battle! Big Star, attack Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! And due to the effect of Heavenly Evil Script, your Monster's attack becomes equal to its defense (Rebellion Dragon ATK: 3000→2500)! Take down that fiendish dragon, Big Star!"

Big Star threw a roundhouse kick at Rebellion Dragon's torso, piercing through it and destroying the dragon, with Yuya being blown backwards from the shockwave.

Yuya – LP: 1850→650

"I activate my Trap Card, Odd-Eyes Legacy!" Yuya announced as he stood up. "Through its effect, when an "Odd-Eyes" Monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon a different "Odd-Eyes" Monster from my Graveyard or face-up from my Extra Deck! In addition, that Monster cannot be destroyed by battle and I receive no damage from battles involving it! However, during my next Standby Phase, that Monster will be sent to the Graveyard! Revive, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

A portal appeared on the ground, with Odd-Eyes emerging out of it and landing next to Yuya.

"As expected of the man I've recognized as my rival, you've managed to bring back your ace Monster and prevent me from attacking you any further for this turn." Sawatari turned his sights on Gongenzaka. "That means you're the unlucky one, big guy. Go, Legendary Playwright! Attack Gongenzaka's Superheavy Samurai Monk Renny-O!"

"You're attacking even though your Monster's attack is lower than Renny-O's defense?" Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes at Sawatari. "Then, you're counting on an Action Card to overcome this difference in strength?"

"That's right!" As Legendary Playwright prepared to charge, Sawatari spotted an Action Card embedded on the ground near him and swiftly grabbed it, letting out a sly smile upon seeing what it was. "Let's see you handle this, Gongenzaka. I activate the Action Spell Bi-Attack, which will double my Monster's attack until the Battle Phase's end (Legendary Playwright ATK: 3800→7600)! And even though your Monster cannot be destroyed by battle, due to the effect of the equipped Knight's Lance, Legendary Playwright can inflict piercing damage when attacking a defense position Monster! This is the end for you!"

"No, not yet!" Gongenzaka howled. "If you intend to rely on Action Cards in order to take me down, then allow me to do the same in order to foil your plans! I activate the Action Spell that I took from you earlier, Big Escape! Thanks to its effect, the Battle Phase ends! Furthermore, since this card was set on my field due to Susano-O's effect, it will be banished!"

"Shoot, I forgot you had that as well." Sawatari snapped his fingers with an irritated expression on his face, but then smiled. "I guess it serves me right for not paying enough attention. However, that's not a mistake I'll make twice. Now then, with the Battle Phase's end, my Monster's attack returns to normal (Legendary Playwright ATK: 7600→3800). I end my turn with this."

"My turn!" Gongenzaka announced. "Draw! I summon the Tuner Monster Superheavy Samurai Soul Eternal (Earth/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 100/LV: 2)!"

A mechanical Monster clad in pristine white armor reminiscent of a samurai, which had a black cape extending from its back and held a war fan in its left hand, appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"Due to Eternal's effect, I can perform a Synchro Summon by using Monsters on my field to bring back a "Superheavy Samurai" Synchro Monster in my Graveyard whose Level is equal to the combined Levels of my Monsters." Gongenzaka declared. "Resurrect from the realm of the dead, incarnation of my unyielding soul! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susano-O in defense mode!"

After Renny-O turned into eight stars and Eternal turned into two rings surrounding them, they transformed into a beam of energy that pierced the ground, with Susano-O emerging from the hole.

"Thanks to Ichi-5's Pendulum Effect, Susano-O gains 1000 defense (Susano-O DEF: 3800→4800)." Gongenzaka stated. "And due to Eternal's effect, Susano-O also gains the effects that one of the non-Tuner Monsters used for its Synchro Summon had on the field, in this case Renny-O."

"That move…" Yukio narrowed his eyes at the revived Susano-O. "It's the same as Crow's Phantom Synchro. Were you inspired by his unique play and sought to emulate it?"

"That's correct." Gongenzaka confirmed Yukio's hypothesis. "Since I'm incapable of reviving my destroyed Monsters through the use of Spell or Trap Cards under normal circumstances, such a method was quite appealing to me, hence why I applied it to my Deck. As to whether, its power is equal to that of the original, I'll have you be the judge of that, Yukio! Battle! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susano-O, attack Yukio directly! Kusanagi Sword Slash!"

"Since I'm about to receive damage, I activate the effect of Life Magician in my hand!" Yukio exclaimed. "Through it, the damage is reduced to 0, I can Special Summon this card and gain Life Points equal to the damage I would have taken! Come, Life Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 3/SC: 4)!"

Life Magician appeared on Yukio's field, generating a barrier that absorbed Susano-O's attack. Immediately afterwards, the barrier turned into a radiance that enveloped Yukio's body.

Yukio – LP: 1850→6650

"Not bad, but my assault is far from finished." Gongenzaka smirked. "Superheavy Samurai Monk Renny-O, whose effects Susano-O copied, can once during either player's turn equip a "Superheavy Samurai Soul" Monster to itself. In exchange, that Monster is banished during the End Phase. I will use that effect to equip Superheavy Samurai Soul Iwatooshi to Susano-O, whose effect allows it to inflict piercing damage when battling a defense position Monster. And due to Cobal-T's Pendulum Effect, Susano-O can attack once again on this turn's Battle Phase. Go, Susano-O! Destroy Life Magician! Kusanagi Sword Slash!"

Susano-O generated a powerful wave of energy from its naginata, destroying Yukio's Monster and sending him flying backwards due to the shockwave.

Yukio – LP: 6650→1850

"I end my turn, with the equipped Iwatooshi being banished." Gongenzaka said. "Well, what are your opinions, Yukio? Is my Phantom Synchro comparable to Crow's?"

"Indeed, it's definitely as strong as Crow's, or maybe even stronger." Yukio freely admitted. "However, in the end, it was incapable of bringing me down. Now, it's my turn! Draw! First, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Revive, Destiny Magician, Supply Magician, Dowsing Magician, Summoner Magician and Gunslinger Magician (ATK: 1800/DEF: 600/LV: 4/SC: 5)!"

Five beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Yukio's Monsters upon landing on the field.

"When it's Pendulum Summoned successfully, Gunslinger Magician can inflict 400 points of damage to my opponent." Yukio smirked. "And since all of you are my opponents, you'll receive 400 points of damage! Arcane Bullet!"

Gunslinger Magician shot a rapid hail of bullets from its gun, striking Yuya, Gongenzaka and Sawatari with them, which caused them to let out grunts of pain.

Yuya – LP: 650→250

Sawatari – LP: 2800→2400

Gongenzaka – LP: 1200→800

"Moreover, Summoner Magician's effect also activates, allowing me to add Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon to my hand." Yukio continued. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Karma Manifestation, offering Supply Magician, Destiny Magician and Summoner Magician as tributes in order to Ritual Summon!"

The dragon altar surrounded by three dragon statues appeared once more on Yukio's field, with his three Monsters being absorbed by the leftmost statue. As a towering pillar of dark blue flames erupted from the altar, Yukio chanted.

"Malevolent dragon that is the harbinger of calamity! Heed my prayer with this ritual and emerge from the chaos of indeterminacy to annihilate all that stands in your path! Ritual Summon! Descend now, Level 10! Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2600/LV: 10)!"

The dragon clad in dark blue armor with crimson gems embedded on it and grey, mechanical wings extending from its back appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a piercing roar.

"Due to the effects of Supply Magician and Destiny Magician, I can draw two cards from my Deck." Yukio let out a sly smile upon seeing his drawn cards. "That was a good draw. Next, I activate Disaster Karma's effect, which allows me to destroy all Level 5 or higher Monsters on the field and inflict 400 points of damage to their controller! Although Gongenzaka and Yuya's Monsters are safe, you have to choose which Monster you wish to shield through Royal Theatre's effect, Sawatari."

"Kuh…" Sawatari grimaced. "In that case, I'll protect my Legendary Playwright from your dragon."

"Do it, Disaster Karma!" Yukio exclaimed. "Creation Purge!"

Several bolts of energy were generated from the gems embedded on the dragon's armor and spread all over the area. Although Odd-Eyes, Susano-O and Playwright were able to repel the bolts, Big Star was vaporized by one of the blasts, causing Sawatari to let out a grunt of pain.

Sawatari – LP: 2400→2000

"With the destruction of Big Star, I can add one more Applause Counter to my Field Spell (Applause Counter: 4→5)." Sawatari said with a wide grin. "Fufu, your actions are only serving to further prepare things for my splendid finale, Tachibana."

"Really? Well, shall we see whether you can survive long enough to deliver that finale of yours?" Yukio declared. "I activate the Equip Spell Card Supreme King Covenant, equipping it to Disaster Karma. Through its effect, I can equip two Pendulum Monsters on my field to Disaster Karma and add the sum of their attack to my dragon's own attack. Of course, I choose to equip Gunslinger Magician and Dowsing Magician to Disaster Karma (Disaster Karma ATK: 3300→7000). Now, battle! Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon, destroy Abyss Actor – Legendary Playwright! Kalasutra Immolation!"

Disaster Karma rose up in the sky, unleashing a torrent of dark blue flames from its maw towards Sawatari's Monster. In response, Sawatari rolled to the side and grabbed an Action Card embedded on the ground.

"I activate the Action Spell Miracle!" Sawatari shouted. "Through its effect, Playwright isn't destroyed and the damage is halved!"

Following Sawatari's words, a barrier appeared around Playwright, shielding it from the raging flames. However, several waves of flames went past the barrier and struck Sawatari, causing him to stumble.

Sawatari – LP: 2000→400

"As relentless as always, huh, Tachibana?" Sawatari grinned. "Seriously, I can never relax for even a second when you're my opponent."

"You've also become pretty resilient, Sawatari." Yukio replied while grinning as well. "But let's see if you'll be able to keep going like that until the end. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"These guys are amazing… There's a constant exchange of offense and defense taking place, but none of them is budging even an inch."

"And just when you think one of them is defeated, they either pull off an unexpected move or grab an Action Card in the nick of time to save themselves… My heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest due to all this anxiety and excitement."

"I know, right? Even though Duels are supposed to be something terrifying…I cannot tear my eyes away from this sight."

"My soul…it feels like it's been set on fire through these youngsters' passionate Duel. Even though a winner must be decided, I kind of wish this could go on forever."

"Go, Onii-chans! Show us even more cool stuff!"

"Yeah! This is so much fun to watch! Keep at it!"

Such words could be heard coming from former Academia members, civilians and Resistance fighters alike. All members of the audience had been completely enthralled by the spectacle before their eyes, openly expressing their joy and encouraging the four Duelists to try their best with enthusiastic shouts. Needless to say, this was exactly the result Edo, Kaito, Byron and the other high ranking members of Academia and the Resistance were hoping for. Thanks to the Entertainment Duel presented by the four members of the Lancers, the passion for Duels had reawakened within the scarred hearts of Heartland's residents. Moreover, the grand spectacle had actually succeeded in bringing together the two formerly warring factions as they both cheered as one for the Duelists currently trying their best.

"It looks like our audience is getting even more heated up by the second." Yuya commented with a wide smile on his face. "In that case, it's time for the climax of our show! My turn! Draw! First, due to the effect of Odd-Eyes Legacy, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon will be sent to the Graveyard. Then, I activate the Spell Card Treasure Cards from the Heavens, which allows all players to draw cards until they have six in their hands. And now, since all of you have seen fit to exhibit your full power, I'll also follow suit by showing you my evolved power. Since Odd-Eyes is in my Graveyard, I can Pendulum Summon its evolved form from my hand by ignoring my current Pendulum Scale!"

"Hoh, a Pendulum Summon regardless of the Pendulum Scale, you say?" Koyo whistled. "That Yuya, he sure loves pulling out these astonishing tricks out of nowhere."

"Swing, Pendulum of my Soul!" Yuya exclaimed as the giant Pendulum behind him started swinging faster and faster, escaping the confines of the columns of light and drawing arcs on the sky as the Pendulum portal was enlarged. "More vividly, more fiercely, transcend the limits and engrave an arc of light across the sky connecting to the future! Overscale Pendulum!"

As a beam of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, Yuya chanted.

"Let those dual-colored eyes house the ephemeral eternity within them and transform unwavering faith into sublime strength! Come forth now, Level 8! The resolute dragon heralding the arrival of a new era, Transient-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8/SC: 0)!"

The dragon with mismatched eyes that constantly changed color, gold and white armor attached to its body and wing s of light extending from its back appeared on Yuya's field, letting out a resonant roar.

"So this is the evolution you attained after overcoming our most recent trial…" Yukio muttered while gazing at the new dragon. "Well, if this is going to be the climax, it's quite fitting since all our ace Monsters are currently out. But it's not going to be so easy to take me down with just that, Yuya."

"Indeed." Gongenzaka cut in from the side. "I, the man Gongenzaka, shall not fall as long as the impenetrable fortress that is Susano-O is on the field. So come at me with your full strength, Yuya!"

"If anyone is going to draw the curtain on this grand show, that's going to be me, Sawatari Shingo Deus!" Sawatari made an exaggerated gesture with his hands as he declared so. "My pride as an entertainer won't allow me to do anything less than that! Therefore, I will overcome both you and your new Monster, Yuya!"

"It looks like all of you are ready for this." Yuya smirked. "In that case, here I come! First, let's bring forth one more performer on this stage. I activate the Spell Card Revise Pendulum. Through its effect, if I performed a Pendulum Summon on this turn, I can Pendulum Summon one Monster from my Extra Deck whose Level is between my current Pendulum Scale. Revive, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

A single beam of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of Rebellion Dragon upon landing on the field.

"Now then, let's liven up this battlefield even further by transforming it into a world of smiles!" Yuya exclaimed. "And the card which will accomplish that marvelous feat is none other than the Spell Card Smile World!"

Following Yuya's announcement, several smiley faces appeared all over the area, causing the spectators to let out exclamations of wonder at the dazzling sight.

"Due to Smile World's effect all Monsters on the field gain 100 attack for every Monster on the field." Yuya stated. "Since there are five Monsters, all our Monsters gain 500 attack (Transient-Eyes ATK: 3000→3500, Rebellion Dragon ATK: 3000→3500, Disaster Karma ATK: 7000→7500, Legendary Playwright ATK: 3800→4300, Susano-O ATK: 2400→2900). Next, I activate the Spell Card Overflowing Smiles. Through its effect, if Smile World was activated this turn, I can target one Monster on my field and increase its attack by 300 for every Monster on the field affected by Smile World's effect. I choose Transient-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Transient-Eyes ATK: 3500→5000). Next, I banish Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my Graveyard to activate Transient-Eyes' effect, allowing me to halve the attack of all Monsters you control until the End Phase! Recollection Force!"

The spirit of Beast-Eyes appeared on Yuya's field and was absorbed by Transient-Eyes. Immediately afterwards, the dragon's wings emitted an aurora that enveloped Yukio, Sawatari and Gongenzaka's Monsters.

(Susano-O ATK: 2900→1450, Legendary Playwright ATK: 4300→2150, Disaster Karma ATK: 7500→3750)

"Now, let's battle!" Yuya declared. "Transient-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, destroy Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon! And due to the effect of Overflowing Smiles, whenever Transient-Eyes destroys an opponent's Monster, it also inflicts damage to my opponent equal to half its original attack! Phantasmagoria Flame of Transcendence!"

"I won't let it end so easily!" Yukio shouted as a multi-colored stream of flames approached his dragon. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card Supreme King's Armor, equipping it to Disaster Karma! Thanks to its effect, my Monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

"However, you'll still take the damage!" Yuya pointed out.

Following Yuya's words, several armor pieces attached themselves to Disaster Karma's body, shielding it from the conflagration. However, Yukio's body was struck by several waves of fire that bounced off his dragon's armor, letting out a hiss of pain.

Yukio – LP: 1850→600

"Next, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, attack Sawatari's Legendary Playwright!" Yuya pointed at Sawatari's Monster. "At this moment, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Illusion Turn! Through its effect, I can negate a Monster's attack during the Battle Phase, and in exchange, the controller of that Monster can choose to inflict damage equal to half that Monster's attack to the opponent! I will negate Rebellion Dragon's attack, and inflict damage to all of you equal to half its attack!"

"I was waiting for this!" Sawatari exclaimed. "It's time for an explosive finale only I, the unmatched Sawatari Shingo Deus, can offer! When I'm about to receive damage while Royal Theatre is on the field with five or more Applause Counters on it, I can negate that damage, send this card to the Graveyard and inflict 2000 points of damage to my opponent, in this case all of you!"

"In that case, Transient-Eyes' second effect activates!" Yuya shouted. "Once during either player's turn, when a Spell or Trap Card is activated, I can negate its activation and destroy it! Extinguish Gaze!"

"It's useless!" Sawatari declared. "The activation of Royal Theatre's effect cannot be negated by other effects! As such, it's time for all of you to bow out of the stage!"

An uncountable number of fireworks erupted from all around the theatre following Sawatari's words, making a wide arc into the sky before heading towards the three Duelists. However—

"I activate the effect Susano-O inherited from Renny-O in order to equip Superheavy Samurai Soul Heavenly Shield (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1500/LV: 4) from my Deck to it!" Gongenzaka exclaimed. "Thanks to its effect, I can negate one instance of damage once per turn!"

"I send Null Magician from my hand to the Graveyard in order to activate its effect!" Yukio shouted. "Through it, one instance of damage is reduced to 0!"

"And I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Scale Guard!" Yuya announced. "By destroying all cards in my Pendulum Zones, I can also reduce one instance of damage to 0!"

Following everyone's declarations, a large, semi-circular barrier enveloped the area, bouncing the fireworks towards the sky, where they made contact with the brightly shining smiley face floating in the air due to Smile World's effect. The result was an explosion of colors that illuminated the entirety of the ruined city, creating a beautiful spectacle that left everyone gaping.

"Ahahahaha!" Sawatari let out a boisterous laugh. "As expected of my trustworthy comrades and rivals, you managed to perfectly counter the effect of my card and spoil my big finale! I am a bit annoyed right now, but I'm mostly impressed! Well done!"

"To think you had such a thing in reserve, you're really sly, Sawatari." Yuya grinned. "But I believe I speak for all of us when I say that this battle is far from finished. The fun has just begun!"

"That's right." Gongenzaka said with a smile. "As long as each of us has a single Life Point left, we're still in the game. And I assume that none of you feels like giving up yet, right?"

"I'm far from satisfied here, so there's no way I'm giving up so soon." Yukio smirked. "Show me more of your strength, everyone!"

"I can't bear watching any more…" One of the Resistance members muttered before deploying his Duel Disk. "I'm joining this Duel as well! There's no way I can sit in the sidelines anymore when such a passionate Duel is taking place in front of my eyes!"

"Me too!" An Academia student shouted. "A Duel this exciting is something everyone must experience by themselves!"

"That's right!"

"Yes, I'm going to take part as well!"

"I'm not missing this chance for the world!"

Shouts of agreement could be heard from all members of the audience who had Duel Disks as they activated them and rushed to participate in the Duel between the four youths much to their bewilderment.

"Oh my, this certainly has exceeded my expectations." Byron remarked upon seeing the various Duels starting all over the area. "To think that everyone's souls would get fired up to the point where they would want to participate as well, that is truly surprising."

"Well, it's not like I don't understand their feelings." Kaito smirked. "Truth be told, I also want to head down there and have some fun."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Koyo said with a big grin on his face. "Opportunities like this don't come around very often. We should take advantage of this now that we can."

"Indeed, cutting loose and having fun at times is important for group morale." Amon commented as he straightened his glasses. "I agree with Koyo that we should capitalize on this opportunity."

"Furthermore, it's a good way to foster closer relations with Heartland's citizens." Midori added. "Wasn't that the whole point of this Entertainment Duel in the first place?"

"Fufu, getting to practice my Entertainment Duel alongside Yuya sounds like a marvelous idea." Grace giggled. "Let's hurry up and join in the fun as well, Gloria!"

"With such a feast prepared before me, there's no way I can say no." Gloria let out a savage grin. "I'll enjoy myself to the fullest by going wild here!"

"…Good grief, you're all throwing various excuses around, but every single one of you is just itching for a good fight." Edo sighed, and then smiled. "However, I'm also the same as you in the end. My soul as a Duelist is on fire right now. So what do you say? Shall we quench that flame by participating in this grand festival as well?"

[Yes!]

All members present replied as one as they hurried to join in the huge Battle Royal that was taking place all around Heartland Tower.

"Ah, geez, we have to share our stage with everyone now?" Sawatari complained. "Couldn't they at least wait until we settled things between us before they went wild? That's just plain rude!"

"I understand your frustrations, but it cannot be helped." Gongenzaka said. "In the end, what matters the most is that our primary goal of bringing together the former enemies and getting everyone to enjoy Dueling once again was accomplished."

"That's right." Yuya said with a smile, before turning to Yukio, who was watching the proceedings with an absentminded expression. "Yukio? What's wrong?"

"Nothing much." Yukio said. "It's just…I always thought in a corner of my mind that Entertainment Duels were a waste of time and energy, that they couldn't accomplish anything significant in the end. But seeing everyone enjoying themselves while smiling from the bottom of their hearts because of our Duel…it's not such a bad feeling. Quite the contrary I'd say."

Yukio admitted so with a small smile on his face, causing Yuya to grin as he patted his back.

"That's the spirit. We'll make an Entertainment Duelist out of you yet. For the time being though, I think we should also enjoy ourselves a bit here. Who knows whether we'll have a chance like this again in the near future?"

Since they would soon head off to the Fusion Dimension in order to end this war, the other three Lancers had to admit that Yuya made a valid point. So, after nodding at each other with wide smiles on their faces, the four of them proceeded to also join the massive Battle Royal that was taking place all around them.

That day, for the first time since the invasion of Heartland, the sound of laughter accompanied the Duels taking place underneath the bright blue sky…

* * *

 _The next day…_

"So this is the machine you used to transport the people sealed into cards to Academia, huh…?"

Inside Academia's mobile command base, Yukio muttered so as he gazed at the large teleporter before his eyes.

"That's right." Edo confirmed it. "If you use this, you should definetly arrive at the Fusion Dimension with no problems."

"Beyond this, my family and Ruri are waiting…" Kaito murmured before turning to Edo. "Are you certain that there is a way to reverse the process and release all the people sealed into cards like you mentioned before, Edo?"

"The Professor's words regarding that subject were pretty vague, but if there's a solution to be found, Academia is the only place you can look for it." Edo said. "As for Kurosaki Shun, rest assured that he will receive the best care possible here. We will look after him until he wakes up. Please trust me on that."

"Thanks, Edo." Yuya said. "I'll leave it to you. As for the other matter I asked you about…has there been any progress? Did you find any leads?"

"A girl named Hiiragi Yuzu, huh?" Amon rubbed his chin. "I asked my subordinates to look around Heartland, but there's been no sign of her yet. I don't want to discourage you, but if she's not here, there's a high possibility she ended up in the Fusion Dimension."

"Then that's all the more reason why we should hurry up and get there." Yuya spoke with a resolute expression. "I won't let Yuzu fall into Academia's clutches. And we will definetly rescue all the other girls that were captured by the Professor as well."

"There's no doubt in my mind that you will succeed." Edo smiled, but then his expression became downcast. "However, I must apologize to you, Yuya. There's a possibility that I accidentally sent your father, Sakaki Yusho, to another dimension…or worse. To think that I would treat the man who taught me the true wonders of Dueling in such a manner is…"

"My dad is definetly alive." Yuya interrupted Edo with a smile. "I'll see him again soon. At least that's what I believe."

"Yuya…" Edo smiled. "I see. Well then, I'll leave the rest to you. And you, Grace, Gloria, make sure to behave when you're with these guys. I trust that you will guide them to Academia like I asked you, so don't cause any trouble for them and do your best to keep them safe."

"Don't worry, Commander Edo." Grace said as she got close to Yuya with a wide grin and a slight blush on her face. "I won't let Yuya out of my sight~."

"Ahaha, thank you for your consideration, Grace…"

"Geez, Grace…"

Yuya rubbed his neck in an uncomfortable manner and Gloria face-palmed at Grace's attitude, while all the other people present smirked at the sight.

"Man, I really wish I could go with you, but it can't be helped since we lost the rock-paper-scissors game." Koyo said. "When things settle down a bit, we'll follow right behind you."

"I've entrusted my feelings to you, so don't let me down, Yuya." Allen said with a toothy grin as pointed at the rollerblades he had given him before. "Make sure to give that damned Professor a few good hits from me as well."

"You can leave that to me." Yukio said with a grin. "I've got a lot of pent-up frustrations I want to take out on that slime after all."

Meanwhile, Sayaka was talking to Kaito in the side, suddenly offering him a card.

"This is…?"

"Little Fairy, one of my most cherished cards." Sayaka said. "It holds important memories of me and Ruri, so I want you to take it with you. That way, I can also fight next to you in some small manner."

"I understand." Kaito accepted the card with a smile. "I'll use this card to save Ruri. Thank you, Sayaka."

"Now, it's time for departure, everyone." Midori said while pressing several buttons on the control panel. "Please step inside the teleporter."

Yuya, Yukio, Gongenzaka, Sawatari, Kaito, Grace and Gloria all nodded as they stepped inside the device, which let out a low hum as it slowly powered up.

"At last, we're heading towards the enemy's stronghold." Gongenzaka commented. "The time has come to bring the fight to Academia."

"With my superior Dueling skills, I'll sweep aside anyone in our way." Sawatari said with a confident smirk. "Academia will rue the day they crossed Sawatari Shingo Deus-sama!"

"Wait for me, Ruri, everyone…" Kaito muttered. "I'll definitely save you from Academia's clutches…"

"Isn't this exciting, Gloria?" Grace asked her sister. "We're actually invading Academia, a fortress which is considered nigh-impenetrable. Fufu, my blood feels like it's boiling in anticipation."

"It's certainly a situation I could not imagine happening a few days ago…" Gloria said with a sigh, but then let out a feral smile. "But I suppose we just have to make the best out of it by going on a rampage."

"I wonder if we'll be able to get some information regarding 'it' out of the Professor…"

Yukio muttered so, still troubled over the mysterious darkness that had attempted to possess him and Yuya on several occasions. While it hadn't made an appearance during their time in the Xyz Dimension, that was no reason to be any less vigilant. For all they knew, it might be biding its time, seeking to strike at a moment of great emotional instability or vulnerability. That's why it was imperative for them to interrogate the Professor and force some answers out of him, since he seemed to have some knowledge on the matter.

"We will get to the bottom of this, but our mission is more important right now." Yuya said in a hushed tone to Yukio before turning to the rest. "Let's go, everyone! It's about time we brought this meaningless war to an end!"

[Right!]

Following everyone's shout, the transporter activated, turning the youths into particles of light that promptly disappeared…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in You Show's Fusion Dimension Branch…_

"With this, preparations are complete, Principal. We're ready to depart for Academia whenever you're ready."

Inside a spacious area resembling the interior of a church, Asuka made her report to Yusho, with Yugo and Yuzu by her side and the students of You Show around them. Yusho nodded at Asuka's words with a grave expression on his face. While he knew it was necessary to confront Leo and put an end to his crusade of world domination, it still pained him that he had to involve his students in this fight.

"At last, I can rescue Rin with my own hands." Yugo said while hitting his fists together with a wide smile on his face. "And if I can punch the living daylights out of that grinning bastard in the process, that's even better!"

"But how are we going to get there?" Yuzu asked. "Academia is situated on an island, correct? And the craft we used before to move through the town's canals can't handle such a long trip from what you've told me. In that case, how are we supposed to reach Academia?"

"There is a cruise liner usually reserved for wealthy individuals that regularly makes trips to the chain of islands surrounding this port town, with Academia being included among them." Asuka explained. "It wasn't simple, but we were able to acquire tickets that will allow us to board the ship. And when it approaches Academia, we'll use its lifeboats to reach the island and begin our invasion. Before that, however, I have to express my disagreement once more about you taking part in this operation, Principal. Your injuries haven't healed completely yet, so fighting in your condition is reckless."

"We've been over this already, Asuka." Yusho said. "Either all of us are going there or none of us. Besides, I'm the only one among us who can speak to Akaba Leo and persuade him to stop this war."

"Unfortunately, that won't be happening. The only place you traitors will be heading to is the deepest circle of Hell."

Everyone turned their gazes towards the entrance at the sound of that voice, where a single man clad in black clothes and wearing an obsidian mask was standing. The intimidating aura he exuded was enough to make most of the people present sweat bullets.

"That's…Nightshroud…" A student spoke with a trembling voice. "Why is he here…?"

"Who the Hell is that guy?" Yugo asked. "I don't suppose he's one of ours?"

"That would be nice, but I don't think that's the case." Yuzu said. "He must be from Academia. So they managed to track us down in the end. What should we do, Asuka-san?"

Yuzu turned to Asuka, but received no response as the older girl's gaze was fixated on the newcomer, an expression of shock on her face.

"Brother…"

"Brother…you say?" Yuzu wondered as her eyes opened wide. "Asuka-san, you two…are siblings?"

"Ara, while I'd love to witness a touching reunion scene between brother and sister, we have a job to do here." Dennis, who appeared behind Nightshroud, said so as he turned his gaze to Yusho. "It's been a long time, Sensei. I never thought I'd encounter you again following the invasion of Heartland. Fate sure works in mysterious ways at times. But this is a good opportunity to show you just how much I've grown and prove that I've surpassed you."

"Dennis…" Yusho muttered. "So it's true that you're an agent of Academia."

"Unfortunately, this isn't the time and place for a teacher-student showdown either, Dennis." Nightshroud interjected. "Like you said, the mission comes first. Hiiragi Yuzu, I will have you come with us. And as for the rest of you…"

Following a snap of his fingers, a large number of Academia students poured in from the entrance, surrounding the members of You Show Duel School.

"The time has come to pass judgement on you." Nightshroud said with an ominous tone. "Repent for your sin of betraying Academia—with your lives, that is."

* * *

Card Corner

 **Abyss Actor – Vagabond Knight**

ATK: 1800, DEF: 900, LV: 4, SC: 4

Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when an "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster is placed in your Extra Deck, you can draw one card from your Deck.

Monster Effect: When this card is summoned successfully, you can place an "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your Extra Deck face-up.

 **Superheavy Samurai General Cobal-T**

ATK: 1200, DEF: 2500, LV: 7, SC: 2

Earth/Machine/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once during your Battle Phase, if a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster you control declared an attack, you can have attack once again on this turn's Battle Phase.

Monster Effect: This card can attack while being in defense position. If it does, use its DEF for damage calculation. When a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster you control is destroyed while this card is face-up on the field, you can add a Level 4 or lower "Superheavy Samurai" Monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **Superheavy Samurai General Ichi-5**

ATK: 100, DEF: 300, LV: 1, SC: 8

Earth/Machine/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Each time a "Superheavy Samurai" Synchro Monster is Special Summoned to your field, increase its DEF by 1000. You must have a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster in your other Pendulum Zone to apply this effect.

Monster Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, when your opponent targets another "Superheavy Samurai" Monster you control for an attack, you can switch the target of that attack to this card.

 **Superheavy Samurai Kara-D**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 1400, LV: 4

Earth/Machine/Tuner/Effect

Monster Effect: If you perform a Synchro Summon using this card, the other Monster must be a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster you control.

 **Superheavy Samurai Soul Kaga-M**

ATK: 400, DEF: 1700, LV: 6

Earth/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: If you successfully Synchro Summoned a "Superheavy Samurai" Synchro Monster on this turn, you can banish this card from your field to Special Summon a random "Superheavy Samurai" Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions.

 **Superheavy Samurai Emperor Sutok-U**

ATK: 600, DEF: 3200, LV: 8

Earth/Machine/Synchro/Effect

1 "Superheavy Samurai" Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner "Superheavy Samurai" Monsters

Monster Effect: This card can attack while being in defense position. If it does, use its DEF for damage calculation. When this card declares an attack, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the damage step. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish it along with another "Superheavy Samurai" Synchro Monster in your Graveyard to draw five cards from your Deck.

 **Superheavy Samurai Soul Cloth Divine Armor**

ATK: 0, DEF: 1200, LV: 3

Earth/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: If you're about to receive a direct attack, you can send this card to the Graveyard to reduce the damage from that attack to 0 and prevent your opponent from inflicting any damage to you until the start of your turn.

 **Entermate Odd-Eyes Fusionist**

ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200, LV: 4, SC: 7

Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when a Fusion Monster is Fusion Summoned successfully, you can Special Summon one of its Fusion Materials from your Graveyard or face-up from your Extra Deck.

Monster Effect: Once during either player's turn, you can perform a Fusion Summon by using this card and Monsters from your field as materials. If you do, this card can be treated as a "Pendulum Dragon" Monster for the Fusion Summon of a Fusion Monster which lists "Pendulum Dragon" as one of its Fusion Materials.

 **Abyss Actor – Technician**

ATK: 400, DEF: 500, LV: 2, SC: 1

Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you Pendulum Summoned "Abyss Actor" Monsters successfully, you can target an "Abyss Actor" Monster in your Extra Deck whose Level is lower than that of the Monster you Pendulum Summoned, with the lowest Level; Special Summon it and treat it as having been Pendulum Summoned.

Monster Effect: If this card is summoned successfully, you can target a Spell Card in your Graveyard which lists "Abyss Actor" in its description; add it to your hand.

 **Abyss Actor – Stage Manager**

ATK: 2600, DEF: 1100, LV: 7, SC: 8

Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Every Pendulum Summoned "Abyss Actor" Monster on your field gains 500 ATK as long as this card remains on your Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, when an "Abyss Actor" Monster you control battles an opponent's Monster, you can send an "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard; add half that Monster's ATK to your battling "Abyss Actor" Monster.

 **Abyss Actor – Majestic Prince**

ATK: 2400, DEF: 2500, LV: 7, SC: 6

Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when your opponent's Monster declares an attack, you can place an "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your Extra Deck face-up and negate that attack. You can destroy this card in your Pendulum Zone to target an "Abyss Actor" Monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand.

Monster Effect: Once during the opponent's Battle Phase, when an opponent's Monster declares an attack, you can make this card's ATK equal to that of the opponent's Monster, and you can also add the difference between its original ATK and current ATK to another "Abyss Actor" Monster's ATK on the field until the End Phase.

 **Abyss Actor – Mad Conductor**

ATK: 300, DEF: 700, LV: 2, SC: 4

Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect

Pendulum Effect: If an "Abyss Actor" Monster on your field is destroyed, you can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can reduce the ATK of an "Abyss Actor" Monster you control to 0 and add the amount of ATK it lost to another "Abyss Actor" Monster you control. These changes last until the End Phase.

 **Abyss Actor – Boisterous Prompter**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 1200, LV: 6

Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect

1 "Abyss Actor" Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters

Monster Effect: Once during either player's turn, you can negate the activation of an effect that would target an "Abyss Actor" Monster you control. Once per turn, when an "Abyss Actor" Monster you control declares an attack, you can increase that Monster's attack by an amount equal to the number of "Abyss Actor" Monsters in your Extra Deck x 300 until the end of the damage step.

 **Superheavy Samurai Nana-7**

ATK: 100, DEF: 2700, LV: 7

Earth/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: This card can attack while being in defense position. If it does, use its DEF for damage calculation. If this card attacks a defense position Monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent.

 **Superheavy Samurai Monk Renny-O**

ATK: 0, DEF: 3000, LV: 8

Earth/Machine/Synchro/Effect

1 "Superheavy Samurai" Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner "Superheavy Samurai" Monsters

Monster Effect: This card can attack while being in defense position. If it does, use its DEF for damage calculation. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, "Superheavy Samurai" Monsters you control cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Once during either player's turn, you can equip a "Superheavy Samurai Soul" Monster from your Deck to this card. That Monster is banished during the End Phase.

 **Lost Magician**

ATK: 1500, DEF: 0, LV: 4, SC: 3

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: You can destroy this card in your Pendulum Zone; send one Spell Card from your opponent's Deck to their Graveyard.

Monster Effect: If this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can add one random Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand.

 **Entermate Star Juggler**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 1400, LV: 4

Wind/Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: Target one Monster on the field and make the Levels of all Monsters your opponent controls equal to that Monster's Level until the End Phase. The affected Monsters cannot activate their effects for this turn.

 **Superheavy Samurai Soul Eternal**

ATK: 200, DEF: 100, LV: 2

Earth/Machine/Tuner/Effect

Monster Effect: You can only use this card and other Monsters on your field to Special Summon a "Superheavy Samurai" Synchro Monster from your Graveyard whose Level is equal to the combined Level of these Monsters (this Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon). The summoned Monster gains all the effects one of the non-Tuner Monsters had while on the field. You cannot Special Summon other Monsters for the rest of this turn.

 **Superheavy Samurai Soul Heavenly Shield**

ATK: 0, DEF: 1500, LV: 4

Earth/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can either target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control and equip this card to that target or unequip this card and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. During either player's turn, while this card is equipped to a Monster you control, you can activate one of these effects and only once during that turn;

· If the equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, it's not destroyed.

· You can reduce one instance of damage to 0.

 **Abyss Stage – Royal Theatre**

Field Spell Card

When this card is activated, you can add an "Abyss Actor" Monster from your Deck to your hand. Once during either player's turn, if an "Abyss Actor" Monster you control would be destroyed either by battle or card effect, you can negate its destruction and reduce the battle damage to 0. Every time an "Abyss Actor" Monster you control is destroyed, you can place an Applause Counter on this card. If you're about to receive damage from a card effect or from battle while this card has five or more Applause Counters, you can send it to the Graveyard to negate that effect or reduce that damage to 0, and then inflict 2000 points of damage to your opponent. This effect cannot be negated or activated on the turn you added your fifth counter, and you also receive no further damage for this turn.

 **Abyss Actor's Triumphant Entry**

Continuous Spell Card

Every time an "Abyss Actor" Monster is summoned, increase its ATK by an amount equal to its Level x 100. You can also gain Life Points equal to the ATK gained by one of these Monsters once per turn.

 **Gravity Break**

Action Spell

Target one Monster on the field; halve its DEF until the End Phase.

 **Entermate Last Waltz**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Banish an "Entermate" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck and target a face-up Pendulum Monster you control that has already declared an attack; the targeted Monster can attack once more on this turn's Battle Phase.

 **Temporal Reset**

Action Spell

Target one Monster you controlled that left the field on this turn; Special Summon it in the same battle position it was as when it left the field.

 **Seize Action**

Action Spell

When your opponent activates an Action Card, negate its activation and apply its effects for yourself if possible.

 **Attack Lull**

Action Spell

Target an attacking Monster and halve its ATK during damage calculation only.

 **Narrow Escape**

Action Spell

Reduce an instance of damage to 0.

 **Stairway to Ascension**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Place two Pendulum Monsters from your hand to your Extra Deck and target a Monster on your field; that Monster can attack your opponent directly this turn, but all damage from that battle is halved. You cannot Pendulum Summon the Monsters you placed on your Extra Deck on the turn you activated this card.

 **Space-Time Revision**

Normal Spell Card

If "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" are in your hand, on your field or in your Extra Deck, you can send them to the Graveyard in order to draw six cards from your Deck.

 **Connected Hope**

Normal Spell Card

Target a Pendulum Monster you control; on this turn's Battle Phase, it can attack all Monsters your opponent controls, but cannot attack your opponent directly. Each time it destroys an opponent's Monster, increase its ATK by 400 until the End Phase. Other Monsters you control cannot attack.

 **Abyss Costume – Knight's Lance**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card only to an "Abyss Actor" Monster. If the equipped Monster attacks an opponent's defense position Monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent.

 **Revise Pendulum**

Normal Spell Card

If you Pendulum Summoned during this turn, you can select a Monster in your Extra Deck whose Level is between your Pendulum Scales and Pendulum Summon it.

 **Overflowing Smiles**

Normal Spell Card

If you activated "Smile World" on this turn, you can target one Monster on the field; increase its ATK by 300 for every Monster on the field that was affected by Smile World's effect until the End Phase. Whenever the affected Monster destroys an opponent's Monster during this turn, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that Monster's ATK.

 **Illusion Turn**

Quick-Play Spell Card

During your Battle Phase, you can negate a Monster's attack, and then the controller of that Monster can inflict damage equal to half that Monster's ATK to the opponent.

 **Scale Guard**

Quick-Play Spell Card

When you're about to receive damage, you can destroy all cards in your Pendulum Zones (min. 1) to reduce that damage to 0.

 **Abyss Actor's Emergency Call-Off**

Normal Trap Card

When your opponent's Monster attacks you directly, you can negate that attack and place an "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your Extra Deck face-up. If this card is in your Graveyard while you're about to take damage, you can banish it along with an "Abyss Actor" Monster in your hand to reduce that damage to 0.

 **Refraction Mirror**

Normal Trap Card

If Monsters on your side of the field would be destroyed by a card effect, you can negate their destruction. If you receive battle damage while this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish it to reduce the damage to 0 and gain Life Points equal to the half the amount of damage you would have taken, and then you can draw a card from your Deck.

 **Odd-Eyes Legacy**

Normal Trap Card

When an "Odd-Eyes" Monster on your field is destroyed, you can Special Summon a different "Odd-Eyes" Monster from your Graveyard or face-up from your Extra Deck. The summoned Monster cannot be destroyed by battle and you receive no damage from battles involving it. During your next Standby Phase, send it to the Graveyard.

 **And that concludes Chapter 36, along with the Xyz Dimension arc. Here, the heroes addressed a major problem the series didn't touch upon, mainly the distrust Heartland's citizens felt towards the former Academia soldiers. Considering the fact that these people were responsible for turning Heartland into a wasteland and sealing numerous people into cards, I think it would only be natural that there would be some resentment from Heartland's side. As such, the four members of the Lancers conducted an Entertainment Duel in order to help bridge the gap between the two sides and allow the citizens of Heartland to rediscover their passion for Dueling. Since the purpose was to help the two sides come together, I didn't think that it was important for it to have a victor, hence the interruption at the end (although it's also true that I couldn't decide who I wanted to win). Regarding the Duel itself, I added an additional effect to Gongenzaka's Katakana-G, so I hope everyone isn't confused by it.**

 **That's all for now. The Fusion Dimension Arc will officially begin with the next chapter. Until then, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Greetings, community. With this chapter, the Fusion Dimension arc officially begins. First though, let me respond to your reviews.**

 **—** **To Guest (1): The thing about Gloria is an interesting idea that I wish I had thought of a bit sooner, but it's somewhat late to implement it now.**

 **—** **To Guest (2): Yes, Chaos Karma will have a final form, as will the other four dimension dragons.**

 **Now, without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 37 – The Vengeful Dragon Slayer**

 _At the Standard Dimension…_

"How curious…"

Inside the top floor of LDS Tower, where the President's office was situated, Akaba Reiji was staring at the screen of his computer with an intense expression while he muttered so. Across him, Sora was relaxing on the luxurious sofa while licking a lollipop with a content expression on his face. Upon hearing the grey-haired youth's words however, Sora turned to him with an inquisitive expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Akaba Reiji? Did you finally manage to discover anything in Leo Corporation's database regarding the Professor's plan?"

"Only bits and pieces I'm afraid." Reiji said as he turned the computer towards Sora. "My father made sure to delete most of his research and personal files right before disappearing, so I was unable to salvage anything of value regarding this Arc Area Project of his. However, I did come across something interesting that he overlooked."

With his curiosity piqued, Sora approached the computer and was surprising upon seeing the familiar people depicted on the screen.

"This is…a younger Serena and…Yuri?" Sora frowned. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I'm not certain." Reiji said as he leaned back on his chair, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Apparently, they and the rest of their counterparts in the Four Dimensions are supposed to play a key role in a plan my father simply refers to as Revival Zero. It's most likely connected to the Arc Area Project, but there are no further details regarding this within the remaining files."

"Then this means…Yuya, Yukio and Yuzu are also supposed to play a major role in the Professor's plan?" Sora wondered. "But why? Apart from having the same face, what's so special about them? Is there perhaps some sort of hidden power or something within them that will enable the Professor to unite the dimensions?"

"I wonder…" Reiji rubbed his chin. "I always found their situation odd for more reasons than one. Yuya and Yukio's capacity to evolve was simply astounding, progressing much faster than regular Duelists while pulling out the full power of Pendulum. Despite our understanding of Pendulum Summoning and our technological might, Leo Corporation is still incapable of creating stable Fusion-Pendulum, Synchro-Pendulum, Ritual-Pendulum or Xyz-Pendulum Monsters. And yet, these two were able to create such Monsters seemingly out of nowhere with ease. I even gave Yukio one of our unstable prototypes, Sorcerer King Solomon, to test his strength and he was able to use it as a fully functioning card much to my surprise. From that, I can only infer that these five youths hide some extraordinary power within them that my father covets…or fears."

"That makes sense I guess…" Sora murmured, but then frowned. "Wait a minute here. You said Leo Corporation was unable to grant the power of Pendulum to Extra Deck Monsters and Ritual Monsters, right? In that case, how come Serena has Fusion-Pendulum Monsters in her Extra Deck? Did she also generate them by herself like Yuya and Yukio?"

"No, these were made by Leo Corporation, albeit in a different manner compared to the other Pendulum cards we created." Reiji began explaining. "Having detected some strange energy readings coming from Serena's bracelet, we discreetly examined it without her knowledge and found out that it possesses a significant amount of natural energy. Since I was curious about it, I collected a sample of energy from it and experimented with it after finding out that it had good compatibility with Duel Monster cards. So imagine my surprise when I found out that the collected energy was capable of stabilizing the experimental Fusion-Pendulum Moonlight Monsters I made for Serena. I tried this with other Pendulum hybrids as well, but it was incapable of producing the same result for some reason. Maybe it only reacted to Serena's Monsters due to them being in such close proximity with the bracelet for all this time."

"The bracelet she wears has such power…?" Sora sounded astonished. "Then, since Yuzu and probably the other two also have similar bracelets, you think that's the reason the Professor is targeting them?"

"That's the only conclusion I can arrive with the data available to us." Reiji said. "These bracelets must contain some sort of power that my father requires to complete the Arc Area Project. And if that's the case, then it's imperative that we, the Lancers, do our utmost to protect them and their bearers from his clutches. As such, Tsukikage, Reira, me, you and our volunteer from the Synchro Dimension, Crow, will now set out for the Fusion Dimension in order to put an end to this Arc Area Project once and for all."

"We're heading out, you say? But what about Yuya, Yukio and the others?" Sora asked in an agitated manner. "You still haven't discovered their whereabouts after we were separated in the Synchro Dimension, right? Don't tell me you're planning to abandon them in order to focus on settling your vendetta with your father!?"

"Of course not." Reiji replied with an even tone. "No matter what, I will never abandon those who have placed their trust in me. The reason we're moving out is because the situation has changed. Yuya, Yukio, Gongenzaka and Sawatari are currently in the Fusion Dimension. Therefore, we should also head out as soon as possible in order to join with them and begin our final assault on Academia."

"These guys are in the Fusion Dimension?" Sora opened his eyes wide. "How do you know this, Akaba Reiji?"

"Simple really." Reiji let out a sly smile. "I have installed tracking devices in the Duel Disks of every single member of the Lancers. How else would I be able to keep track of them in case we were separated like now? While I was unable to determine their location up until a few days ago, I finally managed to track them down in Heartland, and shortly afterwards, to the Fusion Dimension."

"You've really thought of everything, huh?" Sora smirked. "As expected of the Professor's son, you're quite resourceful."

"Since the vanguard has headed out, we cannot idle here any longer." Reiji declared as he stood up. "The rest of the Lancers will immediately head to the Fusion Dimension. It's about time we put an end to my father's little fascist regime and this irrational war along with it."

* * *

 _At the Fusion Dimension's You Show School branch…_

A tense atmosphere permeated the headquarters of You Show Duel School as its students confronted the Academia agents led by Dennis and Nightshroud. Due to how explosive the current situation was, neither side seemed willing to make the first move for the time being. However, the delicate balance was broken as Yusho moved forward while leaning on his cane.

"Sensei! What are you doing!?"

"Get back here, Sensei! Fighting in your condition is too reckless!"

Ignoring the concerned cries of his students, Yusho merely smiled as he spread his arms wide.

"Welcome, students of Academia. My deepest apologies for not receiving you properly, but your sudden visit caught us by surprise. I do hope that our meager quarters will suffice while accommodating you. And since you gentlemen took the trouble to come here, what say you we enjoy ourselves with a nice Entertainment Duel to pass the time?"

"I'm afraid I have to decline your invitation, Sakaki Yusho-san." Nightshroud replied. "We don't have time to waste on your childish games. The only reason we came here is to harvest the miserable lives of those who turned their back on Academia and retrieve the final piece the Professor requires. Whether we'll do this painlessly or not, that's entirely up to you. Since none of you stand a chance against me, I advise you to surrender peacefully."

"Cocky bastard!" Yugo exploded, shaking his fist at the black-clothed Duelist in a furious manner. "If you think you are so strong, come at me! I'll take you down in a flash! And after that, I'll force Rin's whereabouts out of you!"

"You're still chasing after Rin?" Dennis shook his head in amazement. "You are one persistent fellow, Yugo-kun. However, like my partner here says, your journey ends here. And when Academia's Grim Reaper declares something, that's law, you know?"

"Then I'm afraid we'll have to break that law." Yusho said with a smile. "Neither me nor my students have any intention to back down until we fulfil our vow to end this senseless war that has brought so much misery to the dimensions. For that reason, I have to meet with Akaba Leo and convince him to put an end to this madness."

"Madness…you say?" Nightshroud glared at Yusho. "Ignorance truly is bliss, Sakaki Yusho-san. Very well then, let's settle this the hard way. I will pass the final judgement to you on behalf of Academia."

At Nightshroud's words, all Academia students present activated their Duel Disks, with the You Show students, Asuka, Yuzu and Yugo following suit. However, Yusho merely smirked.

"Didn't you hear me before? I'm not a fan of meaningless violence and mayhem. What's important above all is to have fun while Dueling. Unruly children who don't understand that—will receive a special lecture from this Sensei!"

Before anyone could react, Yusho pressed a button on his Duel Disk. Immediately afterwards, particles of light enveloped the interior of the building as it began glowing.

"Damn! This is—!"

Dennis attempted to run towards Yusho, but found his path blocked by a wall that suddenly rose from the ground. Shortly afterwards, the area transformed into a scene straight out of an old RPG game as the Academia agents found themselves trapped inside a large labyrinth-shaped structure.

"Action Field, Fantasy Quest." Yusho's voice echoed throughout the labyrinth. "I took the liberty of installing a Real Solid Vision generator when You Show claimed this building for training purposes. Honestly, I never thought the day would come when we would use it as deterrent against invaders… Everyone from Academia's side, I hope you'll have fun exploring this labyrinth filled with romance and adventure. As for me and my students, you'll have to excuse us as we take our leave. My business with Akaba Leo is quite urgent after all."

"He got us…" Dennis muttered with annoyance and some reluctant admiration in his tone. "Who would have thought there was such a trick set up in this place? Sensei sure is a cunning one. And thanks to this contraption, we're trapped here."

"I see. As expected of the renowned Sakaki Yusho whom even the Professor respects. However—that much won't be enough to stop me."

Following these words, a massive fireball was launched seemingly out of nowhere, destroying the wall next to Dennis and forcing him to scurry out of the way to avoid being burned to a crisp. Turning his gaze towards the direction from where the fireball was launched, Dennis saw Nightshroud standing there with a massive shadow with red eyes hovering behind him.

"If this is an Action Field, it stands to reason that we can summon Monsters with real mass inside it in order to destroy it." Nightshroud stated. "I don't have time for that man's foolish games. Everyone, summon your strongest Monsters and destroy this construct! After that, hunt down these lowlifes and show them what happens to everyone who dares to make a fool out of Academia!"

Every Academia member present, Dennis included, summoned their Monsters following Nightshroud's orders and had them slowly tear down the labyrinth. Upon hearing the sounds of destruction coming from behind him while running through the secret passage alongside everyone else, Yusho sighed.

"To think that they would result to such brutal methods without fear of compromising the structural integrity of the building and having it collapse on themselves… Should I call fiercely determined or completely insane here? In any case, I'm afraid they'll catch up to us sooner rather than later as things stand. It looks like a fight is unavoidable after all…"

"You shouldn't push yourself, Uncle." Yuzu said. "You're still convalescing from your injuries, aren't you? As such, you should aim to get to the harbor while avoiding combat as much as possible along with Asuka-san. The rest of us should split up and try to divide Academia's forces as much as possible. Since I'm one of their targets, I'll definitely be able to draw a sizeable number of them towards me. If all goes well, you'll be able to get to the harbor without much hassle."

"But…if you do this, you'll only be placing yourself in more danger, Yuzu." Yusho argued. "I don't really like the idea of you taking such a big risk."

"Don't lose sight of our goal." Yuzu countered. "What matters the most right now is getting you to Academia. If you truly are capable of reasoning with the Professor, then we might have a chance to put an end to this war. As such, you should leave this place to me and hurry to the cruise ship. And if you're worried about me, then don't be. I can handle myself just fine."

Yusho looked unconvinced, but at that moment, Yugo spoke.

"I'll also stay behind with her and make sure she remains safe. Yuzu is my friend after all, and I can't stand the thought of losing another friend to the likes of these bastards. Rest assured that if Academia wants to get to her, they'll have to go through me first!"

Yusho was silent for a few seconds, but then chuckled.

"Really now, you don't only look like Yuya, but you also sound like him… Very well, we shall go with your plan, Yuzu. But you absolutely can't be reckless, got it? Shuzo is going to roast me alive if he finds out I let his precious daughter get hurt."

"Right." Yuzu nodded. "Take care of Uncle, Asuka-san."

"You be careful as well, especially if you come across…Nightshroud." Asuka's voice trembled a bit at the end. "Don't underestimate his power, Yuzu. Among Academia's elites, only Kaiser Ryo ranks above him. It's best that you avoid confronting him altogether if possible."

"I understand." Yuzu said. "You be careful as well, Asuka-san."

After that brief conversation, Yuzu and Yugo split up from the main group along with a handful of students, entering a side tunnel.

"If I remember correctly, this should lead us to the garage where your D-Wheel is parked, Yugo." Yuzu said. "If the Academia students spot us moving around in it, they should divert some of their forces away from Uncle's location and pursue us instead."

"That idea sounds both dangerous and risky." Yugo let out a toothy grin. "Count me in on that. Leading Academia's forces around while they try in vain to catch us should be quite amusing to watch."

"As for us, we'll return to street level and try to attract the attention of as many Academia soldiers as possible as well." One of the students said with a resolute expression. "We sure as Hell won't let them lay even a finger on Yusho-sensei."

"Alright. However, don't be reckless, everyone. Uncle will be saddened if anything happens to any of you."

The You Show students nodded as they separated from the two youths, leaving Yuzu and Yugo alone as they ran through the stone passageway. Eventually, they arrived at a trapdoor that led them into a concealed garage, where Yugo's D-Wheel was currently parked.

"Hop on, Yuzu." Yugo pointed at the back of his D-Wheel's seat with a wide grin. "I'll let you experience the full extent of my driving technique today. We're going to have these bastards eat our dust!"

"Suddenly, I'm not too sure about this…" Yuzu nervously said as she recalled all the stunts Yugo had pulled while they were trying to escape Security in the Synchro Dimension. "Maybe I should just run around or something instead…"

"Nonsense! This isn't the time to be getting cold feet, Yuzu! Times like this, you just have to grit your teeth and move forward!"

"You have a point, although I still don't feel safe with your insane manner of driving…" Yuzu sighed and climbed on the D-Wheel as well. "Let's just do this before I change my mind."

"That's the spirit!" Yugo shouted as he revved up his D-Wheel. "Now, here I come, Academia!"

Upon saying so, Yugo dashed out of the garage at full speed, ignoring Yuzu's terrified cries as he weaved through the narrow speeds in a haphazard manner, barely avoiding crashing into walls. As he passed by several Academia students in his way, cries of recognition could be heard from several of them. Shortly afterwards, a number of vehicles appeared behind the D-Wheel and began pursuing the two youths.

"Yosh, it's all according to plan." Yugo said with a smirk. "Hang on, Yuzu! I'm going to go even faster from this point on! Come and get us if you can, you slowpokes!"

"Even faster, you say!? Give me a break!"

Yuzu's screams went unheard as Yugo sped forward with a maniacal grin on his face while Academia's forces were hot on his trail.

"As expected of Yugo-kun, he's acting in a crazy and unrefined manner as always." Dennis said while observing Yugo's movements from one of the vehicles pursuing him and Yuzu. After checking a map of the area on his Duel Disk, he opened a communications channel with the other vehicles. "Everyone, follow the directions I'm transmitting to you right now. We'll trap our quarry in the central plaza using this plan and seize them."

[Acknowledged.]

[Understood.]

[Affirmative.]

Upon receiving confirmation from the other three vehicles, Dennis turned to his two co-passengers.

"My apologies for having you two participate in a hunt unrelated to your personal objectives." Dennis said. "However, I'm afraid the Professor was quite adamant about putting you to use during this operation. We are a bit understaffed after the fiasco at the Xyz Dimension after all."

"It doesn't matter to me." One of the two youths responded. "As long as I get to fight Sakaki Yuya once again and defeat him when he inevitably arrives here, I'll be your pawn for as long as needed."

The other youth remained silent. However, one could feel hatred similar to that of the first youth's emanating from his body as he simply stared ahead.

"In that case, it will be a pleasure working with you, gentlemen." Dennis smirked. "I'll be counting on you to deal with any unforeseen circumstances along the way, and I'll also be looking forward to your performance."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in another area of the port town…_

In an abandoned alley, a bright blue light suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Once it died down, seven figures could be seen standing on the previous empty street.

"It seems we've arrived. So this…is the Fusion Dimension…"

Yuya muttered as he looked around, with Kaito, Yukio, Gongenzaka and Sawatari following suit. Everyone seemed quite surprised at how normal the town seemed, expecting to encounter a heavily militarized fortress or something along these lines upon arriving.

"We don't have time to be gawking around like idiots." Gloria said. "It's only a matter of time before Academia's instruments detect our intrusion. And when that happens, this place will be swarmed by Academia's soldiers. We must quickly make our way to the harbor as discreetly as possible and secure a vessel that will be able to take us to Academia."

"I think it's a bit late for stealth, Gloria." Grace seemed troubled as she checked her Duel Disk. "There appear to be a considerable amount of Academia troops present here at the moment for some reason. Could they have been expecting us to arrive today?"

"That doesn't seem likely to me judging from the movement of their forces." Kaito said as he checked the screen of Grace's Duel Disk. "If they were after us, they would be converging on our position as we speak. Instead, the bulk of their forces appear to have separated into two large groups, with one heading for the plaza not too far from here, while the other seems to be breaking up into smaller ones for some reason while trying to head to the harbor. I would say they're probably hunting for something."

"Something…or someone, I wonder?" Yukio looked at Yuya, who seemed to have arrived at the same conclusion. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Yuya?"

"Yuzu." Yuya said with a grim expression on his face. "They're after Yuzu. I just know they are."

"If Yuzu truly is here, then we must waste no time in assisting her." Gongenzaka said. "We cannot allow her to fall into Academia's hands. But if she is pursued by Academia's forces, where could she be heading?"

"Why don't we try heading for the plaza as well?" Kaito suggested. "Since a large number of Academia's troops are heading there, it stands to reason that your friend is most likely to be somewhere around that area as well."

"I suppose that makes sense." Sawatari grinned as he punched his palm. "In that case, let's go kick some Academia butt! They'll rue the day they messed with the Lancers, the most elite Dueling force there is!"

"In that case, Grace and I will head to the harbor in order to secure a ship that will able to transport us to Academia." Gloria said. "Let's go, Grace."

"But I want to see Yuya's Entertainment Duel again!" Grace complained like a child throwing a tantrum. "That's not fair, Gloria! Let me stay behind too!"

"For the love of…just get a move on, Grace! We have a job to do!"

Gloria grabbed her sister's hand and started dragging the struggling Grace away much to the amusement of the five youths watching this scene.

"Alright, let's move as well." Yukio said. "The sooner we locate Yuzu and get out of this place, the better. I wouldn't put it past Academia to send an entire army against us if they find out we're smack dab in the middle of their home turf."

Everybody nodded and started running as fast as they could, making sure to avoid crowded areas as much as possible. After a few minutes, they reached the plaza, only to be surprised as a bright pink light was emitted from it. Upon approaching closer, they saw Yuzu standing alone in the middle of the square, surrounded by three vehicles filled with Academia students.

"Yuzu!"

Yuya's shout attracted everyone's attention as the girl in question turned her sight towards the five youths running towards her. An expression of relief and joy appeared on her face as she realized that her friends had arrived.

"Yuya! Everyone!"

"Yuzu! I'm so glad you're alright!"

Yuya attempted to approach Yuzu, but was suddenly tackled by a familiar purple-haired youth, with the force of his charge sending them both tumbling to the ground. The youth held Yuya down as he glared at him.

"Do you remember me?" He asked Yuya. "Because I sure haven't forgotten about you. I've been waiting for this for a long time, Sakaki Yuya!"

"You're…Kachidoki Isao!?" Yuya exclaimed at the unexpected reappearance of the opponent he had defeated during the Maiami Championship. "Why are you here!?"

"Ever since I lost to you and disgraced the good name of Ryozanpaku, it felt like I was trapped in a bottomless pit of darkness, out of which there was no escape." Kachidoki responded with evident hostility. "That's why I accepted the clown's invitation and came here in order to have my revenge. Once I defeat you, I'll finally be able to escape from the darkness and rise up once again!"

"Clown? Is that any way to talk about your benefactor, Kachidoki?" Dennis, who was standing on top of one of the vehicles, shook his head in an exasperated manner. "In any case, I'll leave Yuya to you."

"Dennis!" Gongenzaka bellowed. "How dare you show your face before us again, you traitor!?"

"Oh, if it isn't Gon-chan." Dennis waved at the burly youth. "My, it sure has been a while. Are you doing alright?"

"Why you…" Gongenzaka growled. "Not only were you involved in the kidnapping of Kurosaki's sister, Ruri, you're now trying to take Yuzu away as well!? That's unforgivable! I, the man Gongenzaka, will absolutely not allow your evil ploy to succeed! You will pay dearly for your actions!"

"What the big guy said." Yukio narrowed his eyes at Dennis. "Moreover, I'll have you tell me where Serena is. And you'd better give me an answer in the next five seconds, or else I'll use you to demonstrate my newest trick; how to make an entertainer disappear using only a pencil and a table."

"Since that sounds a bit scary, I'm afraid I'll have to pass on that, Yukio." Dennis smirked. "Now then, since I have more important business to attend to, feel free to play with these fellows in the meantime."

Following these words, Dennis snapped his fingers, with a large number of Academia students surrounding the area in response. Yukio, Sawatari, Gongenzaka, Kaito and Yuzu grimaced in response and prepared their Duel Disks. Immediately afterwards, Dennis performed a somersault and dashed off towards the harbor.

"Oi, wait!" Sawatari shouted. "Don't run away, you coward!"

As the Academia students approached them, Kaito run forward and jumped over them with several graceful maneuvers. At the same time, Yukio activated the Duel Anchor of his Duel Disk and soared over the Academia students, landing next to Kaito.

"Leave Dennis to us!" Yukio shouted to the rest of the Lancers as he and Kaito started running. "You do something about the situation here!"

"Hey, don't decide things by yourselves, Tachibana, Kaito!" Sawatari complained. "Damn, you guys truly are…"

Yukio and Kaito quickly left the site of the battle behind them as they chased after the retreating figure of Dennis. Although surprised by their former comrade's speed, Yukio was certain they'd catch up to him soon enough. However, at that moment—

"Found you, Tachibana Yukio!"

An armored figure suddenly appeared from a side street, swinging his sword at Yukio. Driven by instinct, Yukio quickly activated his Duel Disk and clashed its blade against his opponent's sword, producing a large number of sparks.

"Yukio!"

Upon taking note of the fact that his comrade had been attacked, Kaito sharply turned on his heels and attempted to rush to his aid. However, a semi-transparent Real Solid Vision wall suddenly materialized in front of him, halting his progress.

"Sorry, but I won't let you interrupt us." The armored man declared as he struggled to overpower Yukio. "This…is personal. Wouldn't you agree, o Wicked Dragon?"

"That condescending tone and attitude…" A flash of recognition appeared on Yukio's eyes as he scrutinized the familiar face of his assailant. "Now I remember. You are…Ashley from the Knight of Duels, aren't you?"

"How very kind of you to remember me, Tachibana Yukio." A savage grin appeared on Ashley's face. "As for me, I haven't forgotten your face for even a second. How could I, especially after that shameful defeat you dealt me!?"

Ashley put even more strength on his blade in an attempt to strike Yukio's body. However, Yukio pressed a button on his Duel Disk, which caused a baton to extend from it that struck Ashely's shoulder. As the knight winced from the blow, Yukio seized the chance to overpower him and send him skidding backwards with a shoulder tackle.

"So, another former participant of the Maiami Championship shows up today. What's this, some sort of reunion party…?" Yukio remarked, and then turned to Kaito. "Why are you still here, Kaito? Go after Dennis and capture him. I'll deal with this fellow here in the meantime and join you later."

"You two seem to have some history together." Kaito said. "Can you handle him on your own?"

"Do I look concerned?" Yukio said with a smirk. "I've already beaten him once, and I will do so again if need be. You focus on dealing with Dennis."

"Alright. I'll leave this place to you then, Yukio."

Upon saying that, Kaito took his leave, running towards the direction Dennis was last seen heading. Meanwhile, Ashley was giving Yukio a nasty look.

"Such boundless confidence as always, you scum. However, don't think I'm the same Duelist you humiliated in the past. After joining hands with Academia, I made sure to make several improvements to my Deck in preparation for the day we would confront each other once again. This time, I will utterly crush you and make you grovel before me like the worm you are before I seal you into a card for the rest of eternity."

"Let me see if I got this straight." Yukio said with a hostile tone. "Both you and Kachidoki decided to become pawns of Academia, the very same organization whose members sealed fellow members of your respective Duel Schools into cards and is hell-bent on uniting the Four Dimensions no matter the cost, out of some misguided desire to exact revenge on Yuya and me respectively? Are you two idiots out of your mind? Even after seeing what they did when they invaded Standard, you still chose to follow them out of your own free will?"

"I'm not sure what Kachidoki is thinking, but I personally don't see anything wrong with it." Ashley responded in a nonchalant manner. "I had no attachment to my former Duel School or my classmates, who so callously tossed me, one of the chosen elites, aside after I lost my Duel to you, so I can't bring myself to care about the members of the Knight of Duels that were turned into cards. Moreover, the way I see it, Academia is going to be the winner of this interdimensional war, so joining the winning side and being a part of the upcoming new world order is the logical option here. And since I get to destroy with my own two hands as an added bonus, I really can't ask for anything more."

"…You really are a worthless piece of scum, you fake knight." Yukio spoke with a tone filled with contempt. "Then, as you wish, I will Duel you. But when I defeat you for the second time, I'll make sure you stay down this time."

"Just try it, you lowly Wicked Dragon." Ashley sneered as he activated his Duel Disk. "I will thoroughly enjoy watching you suffer."

"Then, let's begin!" Yukio exclaimed as he also activated his Duel Disk. "Action Field, on!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

The rudimentary Action Field comprised of several glowing platforms appeared around the two Duelists following the announcement coming from Yukio's Duel Disk.

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together as the Action Cards spread across the field.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Ashley – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Ashley announced. "I activate the Spell Card Proof of Dragon Destruction. Through its effect, I can add a "Buster Blader" Monster from my Deck to my hand. Next, I summon Dragon Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman (Light/Dragon/Effect/Tuner/ATK: 400/DEF: 300/LV: 1)."

A small, white dragon with wings extending from its back appeared on Ashley's field.

"I activate Dragon Whelp's effect." Ashley declared. "When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, I can add a "Destruction Sword" card from my Deck to my hand. I choose Destruction Sword – Arms Buster Blade (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4). Then, I activate Dragon Whelp's second effect. By releasing this card, I can Special Summon a "Buster Blader" Monster from my hand or Graveyard. Come from my hand, Buster Blader (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300/LV: 7)!"

An imposing armored warrior holding a large broadsword appeared on Ashley's field.

"Buster Blader, huh…?" Yukio murmured. "Talk about an old-school card. I see you switched from the Chaos Soldier archetype to the Buster Blader one, which mainly focuses on anti-Dragon tactics. However, don't tell me you believe a mere Buster Blader can take on my dragons, do you?"

"Of course not." Ashley said. "However, thanks to their extensive research on various Duel Monsters archetypes, Academia was able to come up with several upgrades to a large number of obsolete archetypes, including the Buster Blader one. I'll be sure to thoroughly demonstrate to you how utterly deadly its evolved power can be against any sort of opponent, especially someone like you, who favors Dragon-type Monsters. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. First, I activate the effect of Arms Buster Blade in my hand, equipping it to Buster Blader through it."

A small winged dragon carrying a hilt out of which an energy blade was emitted appeared on Ashley's field, giving the weapon to Buster Blader before disappearing.

"Finally, I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Ashley said. "Now, come at me, Tachibana Yukio. And make your move count, for you will experience the true extent of my newly acquired power in my next turn. I'll have you grovel at my feet before delivering the final blow on your miserable existence and prove once and for all that I am the superior one."

"I see your habit of spouting nonsense hasn't changed one bit, you sorry excuse for a knight." Yukio smirked. "I don't have time to waste on a small fry like you, so I'll try to make this as quick and painless as possible since I'm not an unhinged sadist like you. My turn! Draw! Using the Scale 1 White Wing Magician and the Scale 5 Wisdom-Eye Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yukio's sides, with his Monsters rising to their top.

"I activate Wisdom-Eye Magician's Pendulum Effect." Yukio continued. "By destroying it, I can—"

"Not so fast." Ashley interrupted Yukio with a smirk. "Thanks to the effect of the equipped Arms Buster Blade, face-up Spell and Trap Cards on your side of the field cannot activate their effects. Now the Pendulum Effects of your Pendulum Monsters are useless!"

"Tch, is that Monster's effect part of the upgrades Academia made to the archetype?" Yukio clicked his tongue in irritation. "Even so, it's only a minor inconvenience for me. With my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 4. Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come to my side, Double Magician (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200/LV: 3/SC: 8) and Chimeric Magician (ATK: ATK: 1100/DEF: 1300/LV: 3/SC: 5)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Yukio's field.

"Chimeric Magician's effect activates, allowing me to add a "Fusion" Spell Card from my Deck to my hand." Yukio said. "I choose Cross Oscillatory Fusion. Next, since Double Magician can be treated as two tributes for the Advance Summon of a high-level Monster, I will banish it in order to Advance Summon! Show yourself, eerie dragon with beautiful, dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

The dragon with dichromatic eyes covered in grey-colored armor appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a loud howl.

"Idiot." Ashley sneered at Yukio. "You would use Dragon-type Monsters against me even though you are aware of Buster Blader's effect? There should be a limit to your arrogance, Tachibana Yukio. As I'm sure you know, Buster Blader gains 500 attack for every Dragon-type Monster on your field or in your Graveyard (Buster Blader ATK: 2600→3100). Your feeble tactics only serve to dig your grave deeper."

"We'll see about that." Yukio seemed unperturbed by Ashley's taunts. "I release Chimeric Magician to activate the Spell Card Cross Oscillatory Fusion. Through its effect, two random Pendulum Monsters will be sent from my Deck to the Extra Deck, and if they can be used as material for the Fusion Summon of a Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck, I can Special Summon that Monster. If not, I will receive damage equal to their combined Levels multiplied by 200. Now then, let's see what cards will be chosen."

Yukio briefly checked his two cards and then placed them in his Extra Deck.

"The Monsters I drew are Black Fang Magician and Ascension Magician." Yukio said. "As such, I will perform a Fusion Summon with them since there is a Monster in my Extra Deck which can use these two as materials!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Spellcaster which wields the fang of darkness! Arcane master endlessly seeking greater heights! Become one now to call forth the ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Starve Venemy Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 1)!"

The Monster which resembled a cross between a dragon and a carnivorous plant appeared on Yukio's field, glaring at Ashley with a hostile gaze.

"And I'm far from finished!" Yukio declared. "Since I control Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and have two cards in my Pendulum Scale, I can send it to the Graveyard to call forth its evolved form! Undead dragon with dichromatic eyes that resides in the Netherworld! Accept this offering and revive the restless soul that yearns for ruin! Ascend now, Level 8! Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8/SC: 0)!"

Following Yukio's words, Phantom Dragon sank into a portal surrounded by wraiths that appeared on the ground. Immediately afterwards, Phantasma Dragon emerged from the portal and came to land behind Yukio.

"Since you summoned two more Dragon-type Monsters, Buster Blader's attack increases even further (Buster Blader ATK: 3100→4100)." Ashley stated. "Honestly, are you retarded or what? You may have summoned two powerful dragons, but their presence only served to make my Buster Blader even more powerful. Are you seriously trying to defeat me here?"

"I'm always one hundred percent serious, even when I'm fighting against scum like you." Yukio responded. "Moreover, attack points are hardly a decisive factor when it comes to Monsters. Or are you perhaps unaware of my dragons' effects? In that case, allow me to give you a demonstration. I activate Starve Venemy Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can target a Monster my opponent controls, negate its effects and reduce its attack by 500, while you will receive 500 points of damage and Starve Venemy will gain your Monster's effect! Gluttony Spore!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Destruction Sword Awakening!" Ashley shouted. "Through its effect, when a "Buster Blader" or "Destruction Sword" Monster I control is targeted by a card effect, I can negate that effect! Therefore, your dragon cannot affect my Buster Blader with its effect!"

"In this case, battle!" Yukio exclaimed." Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon, attack Buster Blader! And at this moment, my dragon's effect activates, reducing your Monster's attack by 500 for every face-up Pendulum Monster in my Extra Deck! Phantasma Brand!"

"Naïve!" Ashley yelled. "I banish Destruction Sword Awakening from my Graveyard to activate its second effect! If I control a "Buster Blader" Monster, I can equip a "Destruction Sword" Monster from my hand or Deck to it! I choose to equip Destruction Sword – Demon Buster Blade (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 400/LV: 3) from my Deck!"

Another small winged dragon carrying a sinister-looking blade in its mouth appeared on Ashley's field and landed next to Buster Blader. Immediately afterwards, a third hand emerged from Buster Blader's back and grabbed the blade.

"Demon Buster Blade's effect activates!" Ashley said with a sly grin. "Once during either player's turn, the equipped Monster can negate the effect of an opponent's Monster! As such, I'm afraid your dragon is the one getting destroyed here!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Yukio climbed on Starve Venemy's back after saying so, with the Monster aiding him in reaching an Action Card in a platform above it. "I activate the Action Spell Card Miracle! Thanks to its effect, Phantasma Dragon isn't destroyed and the battle damage is halved!"

Following Yukio's words, Buster Blader swung its swords at Phantasma Dragon and struck its body. Although the Monster wasn't destroyed, the ensuing shockwaves sent Yukio skidding backwards.

Yukio – LP: 4000→3450

"It appears there are various "Destruction Sword" Monsters with a variety of effects that can be equipped to Buster Blader…" Yukio muttered. "I should tread carefully from here on out… I end my turn with this."

"In that case, I should probably start going all out from here on." Ashley let out a sly smile. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Trap Card Destruction Sword Memories, whose effect allows me to discard a "Destruction Sword" Monster from my hand in order to Special Summon a "Buster Blader" Monster from my Deck. I send Wizard Buster Blade to the Graveyard to Special Summon Destruction Swordsman – Buster Blader (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300/LV: 7)!"

A Monster resembling the original Buster Blader, only with slightly different armor, appeared on Ashley's field.

"A different variant of Buster Blader…?" Yukio muttered. "Does it also have an ability that gives it an advantage over Dragon-type Monsters…?"

"Next, I equip Destruction Sword – Blaze Buster Blade (Dark/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 900/LV: 4) to my Destruction Swordsman." Ashley announced as a small winged dragon carrying a sword enveloped in flames landed next to Destruction Swordsman, with the Monster seizing the blade from the dragon. "Through its effect, the equipped Monster gains 300 attack for every "Destruction Sword" card on my field (Destruction Swordsman ATK: 2600→3500). Then, I activate the equipped Demon Buster Blade's effect once more, which allows me to negate the effect of a Monster on the field. I choose your Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon, meaning I can attack it now. Now, it's time for battle! Buster Blader, destroy Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon! Dragon Buster Blade!"

Buster Blader surged forward following Ashley's command and slashed at Phantasma Dragon, destroying it and sending Yukio flying backwards.

Yukio – LP: 3450→2350

"Due to the second effect of the equipped Demon Buster Blade, all Monsters that are destroyed by battle are sent to the Graveyard without exceptions." Ashley smirked. "Therefore, you won't be able to use Pendulum Summon to bring them back. Moving on, Destruction Swordsman, take down Starve Venemy Dragon! Downfall Buster Blade!"

In a manner similar to Buster Blader, Destruction Swordsman charged forward and pierced Starve Venemy Dragon's body with its blades, destroying it and causing Yukio to wince in pain due to the ensuing shockwaves.

Yukio – LP: 2350→1350

"At this moment, Destruction Swordsman's effect activates." Ashley declared. "When this Monster destroys an opponent's Monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, I can equip that Monster to this card. Next, I activate the Spell Card Destruction Swordsman Spoils, whose effect allows me to send a card equipped to a "Buster Blader" Monster I control to the Graveyard in order to draw two cards from my Deck. I choose to send the equipped Starve Venemy to the Graveyard. Finally, I place a card face-down and end my turn. How did you find my newly acquired power, Tachibana Yukio? In a single turn, I depleted more than half of your Life Points and reduced your proud dragons to smoldering carcasses. On my next turn, I'll obliterate you for sure."

"Like Hell I will lose to a conceited bastard like you who would betray his homeland and join a bunch of warmongers simply for petty revenge." Yukio said with evident hostility. "My turn! Draw! Now, the counterattack begins from here. I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Emergency Oscillation, destroying both cards in my Pendulum Zones in order to draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I will reset the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 2 Swordmaster Magician and the Scale 8 Iris Magician!"

The columns of light appeared next to Yukio once more, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 7. Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Chimeric Magician, Black Fang Magician, White Wing Magician (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400/LV: 4/SC: 1) and Wisdom-Eye Magician (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500/LV: 4/SC: 5)!"

Four beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Due to Chimeric Magician's effect, I will add the Spell Card Fusion from my Deck to my hand." Yukio continued. "In addition, I banish Cross Oscillatory Fusion to add the banished Double Magician from my banish zone to my hand and summon it."

Double Magician appeared next to Yukio's other Monsters.

"I tune the Level 4 Black Fang Magician with the Level 4 White Wing Magician!" As Black Fang Magician turned into four stars and White Wing Magician turned into four rings surrounding them, Yukio chanted. "Gathering winds will now turn into a furious squall ravaging everything in its path! Become the personification of the storm itself! Synchro Summon! Emerge now, Level 8! The warrior wreathed in raging gusts, Tempestuous Gale Paladin (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800/LV: 8/SC: 2)!"

The Monster clad in thick white and green armor, surrounded in raging winds and holding two war fans appeared on Yukio's field.

"I activate Tempestuous Gale Paladin's effect!" Yukio declared. "When this card is summoned, I can return either all Monsters or all Spell/Trap Cards on your field back to your hand and inflict 400 points of damage to you for each returned card! Auster Tempest!"

"That won't work, you lowlife." Ashley sneered. "Did you forget about Demon Buster Blade's effect? Thanks to it, your Monster's effect is negated!"

"I'm well aware of it." Yukio smirked. "However, I'm not finished yet here. I activate the Spell Card Fusion, using it to fuse Double Magician, Chimeric Magician and Wisdom-Eye Magician!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted once more.

"Spellcaster with two minds inhabiting a single body! Arcane master with the chimeric body! Spellcaster with the sage eyes! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and awaken a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 9! The warrior blessed by the moon's radiance, Lunar Glow Paladin (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2000/LV: 9/SC: 10)!"

The Monster clad in silver and purple armor with crescent moon shapes on it and holding a double-bladed scythe appeared on Yukio's field.

"I activate Lunar Glow Paladin's effect to switch your Buster Blader in defense mode." Yukio stated. "Phase Shift!"

A silver radiance was generated from Lunar Glow Paladin's staff, forcing Buster Blader on its knees as it switched to defense mode.

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Lunar Glow Paladin, attack Buster Blader! At this moment, I activate Swordmaster Magician's Pendulum Effect, increasing Lunar Glow's attack by 600 until the Battle Phase's end (Lunar Glow Paladin ATK: 3200→3800)! In addition, when Lunar Glow Paladin attacks an opponent's defense position Monster, it can inflict piercing damage! Go, Lunar Glow Paladin! Crescent Moon Slash!"

Lunar Glow Paladin swung its scythe, bisecting Buster Blader and sending Ashley tumbling backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Ashley – LP: 4000→2500

"Since the two "Destruction Sword" cards that were equipped to your Buster Blader left the field, your Destruction Swordsman's attack is reduced by 600 (Destruction Swordsman ATK: 3500→2900)." Yukio pointed. "Next, Tempestuous Gale Paladin, take down his Destruction Swordsman! Heavenly Storm!"

"Not so fast!" Ashley shouted. "I activate my Trap Card, Destruction Sword Tenacity! Thanks to its effect, if a "Buster Blader" Monster would be destroyed by battle, it's not destroyed and I can add a "Destruction Sword" or "Destruction Swordsman" Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand. In exchange, the battle damage I receive from this battle is doubled!"

Following Ashley's words, Tempestuous Gale Paladin swung its war fans, generating a powerful wind that sent both Ashley and his Monster skidding backwards.

Ashley – LP: 2500→2300

"Thanks to my card's second effect, I will add Destruction Swordsman Fusion from my Deck to my hand." Ashley said so as he dusted himself. "Your counterattack wasn't half-bad for an unrefined brute, but it barely fazed me. Do try a bit harder than that, or else my victory won't feel that satisfying."

"Then how about this!?" Yukio shot his Duel Anchor at the side of the building and soared into the air, grabbing an Action Card that was embedded into a nearby house's chimney. "I activate the Action Spell Critical Strike! Thanks to its effect, if a Monster on my field failed to destroy an opponent's Monster through battle, I can increase its attack by 600 (Tempestuous Gale Paladin ATK: 3000→3600) and have it attack that Monster once again! Do it, my Paladin! Heavenly Storm!"

"In that case, allow me to respond in a similar manner!" Ashley shouted as he jumped on a nearby platform and grabbed an Action Card from it. "I activate the Action Spell Card Selection of Miracle, which allows me to either prevent a Monster I control from being destroyed by battle or halve the damage I receive from one battle! I choose to protect my Destruction Swordsman from destruction!"

Tempestuous Gale Paladin generated yet another powerful gust of wind that struck Destruction Swordsman and sent him crashing into a nearby wall, while Ashley let out a grunt of pain due to the shockwave.

Ashley – LP: 2300→1600

"With the Battle Phase's end, my Monsters' attack returns to normal (Lunar Glow Paladin ATK: 3800→3200, Tempestuous Gale Paladin ATK: 3600→3000)." Yukio said. "I end my turn. Was that good enough for you, you petty scoundrel?"

"Indeed, it was a very satisfying performance." Ashley grinned, but then his face hardened. "However, for lowly scum like you to inflict so much damage to me, that's something I won't tolerate. You must be punished for your insolence. And what better way to do this than have you taste despair after I utterly crush you!? My turn! Draw!"

Ashley smirked upon seeing his drawn card.

"Judging from your moves during the previous turn, I assume you thought that you could evade Buster Blader's effects by making use of your Spellcaster-type ace Monsters instead of your Dragon-type ones, correct? In that case, allow me to demonstrate why exactly this logic of yours is both naïve and flawed. I activate the effect of Dragon Whelp in my Graveyard. Since I control a "Buster Blader" Monster, I can send Dragon Buster Blade from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon it!"

A portal appeared on the ground, out of which Dragon Whelp emerged on Ashley's field.

"Your downfall starts from here. I tune the Level 7 Destruction Swordsman with the Level 1 Dragon Whelp!" As Destruction Swordsman turned into seven stars and Dragon Whelp turned into a single ring surrounding them, Ashley chanted. "Incarnation of viciousness preying on the hapless! Turn this world into an ocean of fire and brimstone! Synchro Summon! Swoop down, Level 8! Sinful Savage Dragon – Buster Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 2800/LV: 8) in defense mode!"

A black-colored winged dragon with four arms descended from the sky in front of Ashley, letting out a furious howl that caused several windows in the area to shatter.

"A Synchro Monster, huh…?" Yukio narrowed his eyes at the sight of the Monster. "You weren't capable of such a feat the last time we faced each other. It looks like you learned a few new tricks before this encounter. It's such a damn shame that you are wasting your talents and your future in this pursuit for revenge."

"Spare me the lecture." Ashley scoffed at Yukio's words. "Unless I settle our score and repay you for that humiliation, I won't ever be able to move forward and quell this burning fury within me. Instead of worrying about me though, Tachibana Yukio, you should be more concerned about Buster Dragon's effect, which changes the type of all Monsters you control into Dragon."

"All my Monsters…are now Dragon-type?" Yukio grimaced. "Kuh, this means they are now susceptible to your "Buster Blader" Monsters' effects."

"That's right." Ashley smirked. "Moving on, I activate Buster Dragon's effect, which allows me to Special Summon a "Buster Blader" Monster from my Graveyard since I don't control any such Monster. Revive, Buster Blader!"

Buster Dragon struck its tail on the ground, creating a portal out of which Buster Blader emerged and landed on the field.

"Now, it's time for my trump card to take the stage." Ashley declared. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Destruction Swordsman Fusion, using my Buster Blader and your Tempestuous Gale Paladin, which is treated as a Dragon-type Monster, as materials in order to Fusion Summon through its effect!"

"What!?" Yukio cried out in shock. "You're using a Monster from my side of the field!?"

As the two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Ashley chanted once again.

"Valiant dragon hunter of legend, consume the strength of your prey and be reborn into a new dragon-slaying warrior! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Dragon Destroyer Swordsman – Buster Blader (Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

A warrior resembling Buster Blader, which was clad in white, gold and blue armor and held a large broadsword decorated with white dragon scales in its right hand, appeared on Ashley's field.

"My new Buster Blader's attack increases by 1000 for every Dragon-type Monster on your field and in your Graveyard." Ashley announced. "Since there are currently four such Monsters, my Buster Blader's attack increases by 4000 (Buster Blader ATK: 2800→6800). In addition, as long as my Monster remains face-up on the field, all Dragon-type Monsters you control change to defense position and cannot activate their effects."

"I see." Yukio remarked as Lunar Glow Paladin was forced on defense mode. "Thanks to your Buster Dragon, all Monsters on my field automatically become Dragon-type ones. And thanks to your new Buster Blader's effect, they are incapable of doing anything while it grows stronger from their presence. That's a troubling combo for sure."

"And things will only get worse for you." Ashley revealed a malicious smile. "You see, when Buster Blader attacks a defense position Monster, you receive piercing damage. And with your Monster's defense being merely 2000, my next attack will put an end to your wretched existence. So, without any further ado, let's battle! Buster Blader, destroy Lunar Glow Paladin and end this! Destruction Sword Flash!"

Upon seeing that Buster Blader was getting ready to attack, Yukio started running in search of an Action Card. In response, Ashley motioned at his dragon, which swiped its tail in an attempt to crush Yukio. However, he rolled away in the nick of time, grabbing an Action Card situated near a lamppost just as Buster Blader's sword was about to make contact with Lunar Glow Paladin.

"I activate the Action Spell Twilight Healing!" Yukio exclaimed. "Thorough its effect, I can negate one instance of damage and increase both our Life Points by 600!"

With a mighty swing, Buster Blader bisected Lunar Glow Paladin, with its remains turning into particles of light that enveloped the two Duelists.

Yukio – LP: 1350→1950

Ashley – LP: 1600→2200

"You stubborn bastard…" Ashley growled. "No matter. Struggle all you wish, but the end result won't change. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Foresight Draw, which allows me to draw five cards from my Deck as long as I can correctly guess what type of card is the top card of my Deck. If I call it wrong, I'll have to send five cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard and skip my next Draw Phase. I declare that my top card is a Spell Card."

Yukio drew the card and showed it to Ashley.

"It looks like I was correct, so I will draw five cards from my Deck." Yukio stated. "Next, I think I'll get rid of your annoying Buster Blader. I send a card from my hand to the Graveyard to activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Unraveling Bonds. Through its effect, I will destroy your Dragon Destroyer Swordsman – Buster Blader and Special Summon the Monsters used for its summon with their attack doubled and their effects negated in attack position. Revive, Buster Blader and Tempestuous Gale Paladin!"

A beam was shot from Yukio's Spell Card, striking Buster Blader and causing it to separate into two waves of energy. One of them landed on Yukio's field and transformed into Tempestuous Gale Paladin, while the other landed on Ashley's field and turned into the original Buster Blader.

(Buster Blader ATK: 2600→5200, Tempestuous Gale Paladin ATK: 3000→6000)

"Tch." Ashley clicked his tongue in irritation. "I can believe you brought down my ace Monster with such petty tricks…"

"And I'm just getting started." Yukio declared with a smile. "Using my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from my Extra Deck, Chimeric Magician! And from my hand, come, Sovereign Magician (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800/LV: 7/SC: 7) and Dharma-Eye Magician (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500/LV: 7/SC: 2)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Due to Chimeric Magician's effect, I will add Dowsing Fusion from my Deck to my hand." Yukio stated. "Next, I Overlay my Level 7 Dharma-Eye Magician and Sovereign Magician!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"Dragon born from pitch-black darkness and obscured by the stars' radiance! Become the avatar of wrath and let your furious cry resonate across the cosmos! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 7/SC: 10)!"

Dark Anthelion appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a furious howl in the process.

"That rotten dragon again…" An expression of hatred appeared on Ashley's face. "I swear I still have nightmares about the time its evolved form almost burned me alive during our last Duel… I will greatly enjoy destroying it and you and along with it."

"I wonder about that." Yukio said. "Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Dowsing Fusion, banishing Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Chimeric Magician from my Graveyard and field respectively in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted once again.

"Arcane master with the chimeric body! Become one with the eerie dragon to call forth a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! The unstoppable dragon which carries the raging winds within its body, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 3000/LV: 7)!"

Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon appeared on the field next to Yukio's other two Monsters, generating gusts of wind all around its body.

"Vortex Dragon's effect activates upon being summoned, allowing me to send your Buster Dragon back to the Extra Deck." Yukio stated as a powerful whirlwind enveloped Buster Dragon and caused it to disappear from Ashley's field. "Next, I detach an Overlay Unit from Dark Anthelion to activate its effect, targeting Buster Blader with it. Thanks to it, your Buster Blader loses half its attack, while Dark Anthelion gains the same amount of attack until the End Phase and I gain Life Points equal to the lost attack. Absorb Eclipse!"

The mechanical parts of Dark Anthelion's wings opened up, unleashing tendrils of darkness that bound Buster Blader and forced it on its knees.

(Buster Blader ATK: 5200→2600, Dark Anthelion ATK: 3000→5600)

Yukio – LP: 1950→4450

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Dark Anthelion Dragon, attack Buster Blader! And at this moment, I activate Swordmaster Magician's Pendulum Effect to increase Dark Anthelion's attack by 600 (Dark Anthelion ATK: 5600→6200)! Take down that miserable wretch, Dark Anthelion! Dawn of the Dark!"

"No, you won't!" Ashley shouted as he threw his sword at a nearby platform, causing an Action Card to fall down from it next to him. "I activate the Action Spell Battle Lock, which prevents your Monsters from declaring an attack on this turn!"

"Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's effect activates!" Yukio announced. "Once during either player's turn, when a card effect is activated, I can shuffle a face-up Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck back to the Deck in order to negate the activation and destroy that card! I will return Black Fang Magician back to the Deck in order to negate Battle Lock's effect! Overpowering Gale!"

Several twisters were generated from Vortex Dragon's wing panels, enveloping Battle Lock and destroying it. At the same time, Dark Anthelion unleashed a torrent of darkness from its maw, which headed straight for Buster Blader.

"No choice then…" Ashley gritted his teeth in frustration. "I activate the Trap Card Destruction Sword Sacrifice! Through its effect, if a "Buster Blader" Monster on my field would be destroyed as a result of battle, I can send a Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard to halve the battle damage and end the Battle Phase! I choose to send Buster Dragon to the Graveyard!"

Following Ashley's words, Dark Anthelion's blast struck Buster Blader and obliterated it, sending Ashley tumbling backwards.

Ashley – LP: 2200→400

"I end my turn with this." Yukio said. "At this moment, Tempestuous Gale Paladin is destroyed due to Unraveling Bonds' effect, while Dark Anthelion's attack also returns to normal (Dark Anthelion ATK: 6200→3000)."

"You worthless piece of trash…" A murderous glint appeared on Ashley's eyes as he slowly got up, his voice tinged with madness. "You still think yourself superior to me, don't you…? You, a glorified criminal, actually consider yourself to be beyond me…? Well, you are wrong! You are nothing before me and my power! You hear that!? Nothing! Compared to the worthless you, I'm a chosen existence! You will pay dearly for damaging me to such an extent!"

"Oh dear, he's finally snapped…" Yukio sighed. "Why must I always deal with the crazy ones?"

"My turn!" Ashley bellowed. "Draw! I activate the effect of Destruction Sword Sacrifice in my Graveyard, banishing it along with Buster Blader and Destroyer Swordsman in order to destroy your two Monsters!"

"I activate Vortex Dragon's effect, shuffling Tempestuous Gale back to my Deck in order to negate the activation of your effect." Yukio stated. "Therefore my Monsters are safe."

"I knew you'd do that." Ashley said while cackling madly. "But my true aim is this! I activate the Spell Card Destruction Swordsman Union! Through its effect, I can Fusion Summon a "Buster Blader" Fusion Monster by banishing Monsters from my field, hand or Graveyard as materials! I will banish Dragon Destroyer Swordsman – Buster Blader and Buster Dragon from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Ashley chanted.

"Peerless dragon hunter endlessly seeking prey! Become one with the dragon of devastation and awaken the bloodthirsty berserker from its slumber! Fusion Summon! Come before us, Level 10! Dragon Slaying Swordmaster – Ultimate Buster Blader (Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3600/DEF: 2800/LV: 10)!"

A Monster clad in obsidian black armor resembling that of Buster Blader with red lines running through it and several dragon parts attached to it, which held a sinister-looking broadsword and had dark aura emitting from its body, appeared on Ashley's field.

"This is the ultimate dragon slayer I prepared just for you, Tachibana Yukio." Ashley let out a sinister smile. "Now, bear witness to the full strength of my grudge and resentment towards you. Due to my Ultimate Buster Blader's effect, the effects of all Dragon-type Monsters on the field are negated as long as it remains face-up on the field. Now, it's time for battle! Ultimate Buster Blader, destroy Dark Anthelion Dragon! And at this moment, my Monster's effect activates! When it battles a Dragon-type Monster, that Monster's attack gets added to my Ultimate Buster Blader's attack until the End Phase (Ultimate Buster Blader ATK: 3600→6600)! Take down that wicked dragon, Ultimate Buster Blader! Ultimate Destruction Flash!"

With a mighty swing of its blade, Ultimate Buster Blader decapitated Dark Anthelion, destroying it and sending Yukio tumbling backwards.

Yukio – LP: 4550→950

"And that's not all!" Ashley extended his hands with a gleeful look on his face. "Ultimate Buster Blader can attack all Dragon-type Monsters my opponent controls once each! And that means you're finished! Go, Ultimate Buster Blader! Destroy his last pathetic Monster and end this! And of course, my Monster's attack increases even further (Ultimate Buster Blader ATK: 6600→9100)! See you in Hell, Tachibana Yukio!"

"I'm going to say no thank you to that!" Yukio exclaimed as Ultimate Buster Blader's sword pierced through Vortex Dragon's body. "I banish Null Magician from my Graveyard to reduce the battle damage to 0!"

"You persistent piece of trash!" Ashley bellowed. "You still insist on clinging on to your miserable life!? Then, I will inflict even more pain and suffering to you! When Ultimate Buster Blader destroys an opponent's Dragon-type Monster and sends it to the Graveyard, you receive 800 points of damage! Take this!"

The dark aura around Ultimate Buster Blader intensified and transformed into a fang that struck Yukio, causing him to let out a cry of pain as he fell to his knees.

Yukio – LP: 950→150

"Hahahaha!" Ashley laughed with a mad expression on his face. "Serves you right, you scum! That position is the most appropriate for you! Suffer in agony, despair and finally die! And when you do, my defeat at your hands will finally stop haunting my nightmares! I end my turn, with Ultimate Buster Blader's attack returning to normal (Ultimate Buster Blader ATK: 9100→3600). Now, what will you do? If you're thinking about using one of your Spellcaster-type Monsters to turn things around, I regret to inform that won't work! As long as Ultimate Buster Blader is on the field, my opponent's non-Dragon-type Monsters cannot declare an attack or target it with their effects! There's nothing more you can do other than die a pitiful death!"

"Sorry, but I have no intention of giving up just yet." Yukio declared with a resolute expression as he got up. "My friends and I came here to stop this war, protect the innocent and save those who were captured by Academia. I won't allow a small fry like you who only dreams about vengeance stand in our way."

Yukio then regarded Ashley with a pitying look.

"However…I will at least apologize for the brutal manner in which I defeated you last time. It's a fact that this action drove you over the edge. Even so, that doesn't excuse your actions or the blatant disregard for the fate of the world. That's why I'll take you down before your sins become irredeemable."

"You…" Ashley growled at Yukio. "Are you still looking down on me, you worthless piece of trash!? I don't need your apologies or your forgiveness! All I need is for you to grovel before my feet like the insignificant vermin you are!"

"It appears any further discussion is pointless…" Yukio sighed. "In that case, the only thing left is to take you down with extreme prejudice! My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Resurrection of the Dead to bring back Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon from my Graveyard!"

A portal appeared on the ground, out of which Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon emerged on Yukio's field.

"Next, I will use my already set Pendulum Scale to Pendulum Summon once again." Yukio continued. "Revive, Dark Anthelion Dragon!"

A single beam of light emerged from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of Dark Anthelion Dragon.

"Didn't you listen to me before?" Ashley sneered. "No matter how many Dragon-type Monsters you summon, they cannot stand up to my Ultimate Buster Blader. It's impossible for them to defeat it! Your efforts will amount to nothing in the end!"

"Is that so?" Yukio smirked. "Then watch me prove you wrong as I take you down. Using Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon and Dark Anthelion Dragon as materials, I will perform a Contact Fusion!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Dragon hosting the raging gales! Dragon of everlasting darkness! Become one now and call forth the progenitor of winds from the ends of the world! Contact Fusion! Descend now, Level 10! The almighty dragon which commands the storms, Odd-Eyes Hraesvelgr Dragon (Wind/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3400/LV: 10)!"

A dragon clad in dark green armor with massive wings resembling those of an eagle extending from its back and massive talons protruding from its feet appeared on Yukio's field.

"A Contact Fusion…?" Ashley narrowed his eyes, but then snorted. "Ridiculous. That's also a Dragon-type Monster, is it not? Therefore, it's useless against Ultimate Buster Blader! As expected, your final play amounted to nothing in the end!"

"Premature as always, I see." Yukio said. "On the turn that it's Special Summoned, Hraesvelgr Dragon is unaffected by card effects, meaning your Ultimate Buster Blader's effect cannot negate its effects for this turn. Therefore, Hraesvelgr Dragon's effect now activates, allowing it to gain attack equal to the half the attack of the Pendulum Monster used for its Fusion Summon, meaning it gains 1500 attack (Hraesvelgr Dragon ATK: 3000→4500)."

"Your Monster's attack surpassed mine?" Ashley grimaced. "Even so, attacking my Monster is useless! Its effect will still add your Monster's attack to its own during battle! Ultimate Buster Blader is still superior to your dragon!"

"Let's test that theory, shall we?" Yukio grinned. "Battle! Odd-Eyes Hraesvelgr Dragon, attack Ultimate Buster Blader!"

"You fool!" Ashley exclaimed. "I activate Ultimate Buster Blader's effect! When it battles a Dragon-type Monster, I can—"

"Odd-Eyes Hraesvelgr Dragon's effect activates!" Yukio interrupted Ashley. "Once per turn, when this card declares an attack, I can negate the activation of an opponent's card effect and destroy that card! Anticyclone Bind!"

Powerful gusts of wind were generated from Hraesvelgr Dragon's wings, surrounding Ultimate Buster Blader's body and shredding its to pieces, leaving nothing behind once they abated.

"Impossible!" Ashley cried out in shock. "My strongest Monster was brought down so easily!?"

"Now, the finale!" Yukio declared. "Odd-Eyes Hraesvelgr Dragon, attack Ashley directly and finish this! Monsoon Pressure Wave!"

Odd-Eyes Hraesvelgr Dragon opened its maw wide and unleashed an enormous twister that headed straight for Ashley and enveloped his body.

"Not again!" Ashley screamed. "I…will once again by defeated by the likes of you!? Curse you! Curse you, Tachibana Yukiooooooo!"

After being tossed like a ragdoll around while inside the cyclone, Ashley was thrown into a nearby wall and crumbled to the ground unconscious.

Ashley – LP: 400→0

Yukio: WIN

"That's a wrap." Yukio commented as he surveyed the fallen form of his opponent. "Now, what to do with you? I could leave him here, but there's no guarantee he won't come after me later. And I really am not in the mood to deal with persistent stalkers…"

"E-Excuse me, the silver-haired youth over there…"

Turning his head towards the general direction of the voice that had called out to him, Yukio noticed two somewhat battered individuals slowly approaching him, caution evident in their eyes. Yukio momentarily tensed upon seeing the Duel Disks around their arms, but relaxed upon noticing that their design was different from the Academia-issue ones.

"Who are you people?" Yukio asked them. "What are you doing here?"

"We are students of Sakaki Yusho-sensei's Duel School." One of the youths answered. "We were fighting Academia's students not too long ago, but we were separated from the rest of our group. We saw the explosions from the distance, so we thought that maybe fellow students of our school were fighting against Academia and rushed here."

"Sakaki…Yusho, you say?" Yukio was surprised to say the least. "So Yuya's father really is here after all… He'll definitely be overjoyed once he hears about it… Do you know where I can find Sakaki Yusho? I'm a friend of his son and I'd like to help him if he's in trouble."

"Well, Sensei should be heading to the harbor in order to sail to Academia." The other youth said. "However, we split up from him in order to draw as many Academia agents as possible away from him, so we don't know where exactly he is right now."

"I guess that explains why Dennis seemed to be in such a rush to head to the harbor…" Yukio murmured. "In that case, I should also make my way to the harbor to assist Kaito. Do you guys think you can restrain that unconscious fellow over there in the meantime? He is an ally of Academia and it would be a problem if he woke up and came after me or my friends."

"Don't worry, we've got it covered." The second youth said as he materialized a pair of Real Solid Vision cuffs around Ashley's hands and feet. "He won't be going anywhere for a while. You do what you have to do. I just have one request. Should you encounter any of our fellow students fighting against Academia's agents…would it be possible for you to assist them? I'm aware that you probably have your own priorities, but we'd appreciate any help we can get, especially since Academia outnumbers us by quite a wide margin."

"Say no more." Yukio said with a smile. "I'll do my best to aid your comrades if I come across them. The enemy of my enemy is my friend after all, right?"

"Thank you very much!"

Nodding at the two Duelists who bowed to him, Yukio took off, running as fast as he could towards the harbor…

* * *

Card Corner

 **Destruction Sword – Demon Buster Blade**

ATK: 1400, DEF: 400, LV: 3

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: You can target 1 "Buster Blader" you control; equip this Monster from your hand or your side of the field to that target. While this card is equipped to a Monster, you can activate this effect; once during either player's turn, you can negate the effects of an opponent's Monster. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent's destroyed Monsters are sent to the Graveyard.

 **Destruction Sword – Blaze Buster Blade**

ATK: 1500, DEF: 900, LV: 4

Dark/Pyro/Effect

Monster Effect: You can target 1 "Buster Blader" you control; equip this Monster from your hand or your side of the field to that target. The equipped Monster gains 300 ATK for every "Destruction Sword" card on the field. You can send this Equip Card to the Graveyard to target a "Buster Blader" or "Destruction Sword" Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You cannot Special Summon other Monsters on the turn you activated this effect.

 **Dragon Slaying Swordmaster – Ultimate Buster Blader**

ATK: 3600, DEF: 2800, LV: 10

Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect

"Dragon Destroyer Swordsman – Buster Blader" + "Buster Dragon"

Monster Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned by using the above Monsters as materials. The effects of Dragon-type Monsters your opponent controls are negated. Non-Dragon-type Monsters your opponent controls cannot attack or target this card with their effects. This card can attack all Dragon-type Monsters your opponent controls once each. Each time this card battles a Dragon-type Monster, increase its ATK by an amount equal to that Monster's ATK until the End Phase. Every time this card destroys a Dragon-type Monster and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.

 **Odd-Eyes Hraesvelgr Dragon**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 3400, LV: 10

Wind/Dragon/Fusion/Effect

"Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon" + 1 Pendulum Monster on the field

Monster Effect: You can Special Summon this card by sending the above materials from your field to the Graveyard (you do not use Fusion). This card is unaffected by card effects on the turn it's Special Summoned. When this card is Special Summoned, you can increase its ATK by an amount equal to half the ATK of the Pendulum Monster used for its Fusion Summon. Once per turn, when this card declares an attack, you can negate the activation of an opponent's card effect and destroy it. Each time this card destroys a Monster as a result of battle, shuffle it back into the opponent's Deck after damage calculation.

 **Cross Oscillatory Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

You must tribute a Pendulum Monster on your field to activate this card's effect. Select two random Pendulum Monsters from your Deck and place them in your Extra Deck face-up, and if you can perform a Fusion Summon of a Fusion Monster by using these two Monsters as materials, Special Summon that Monster from your Extra Deck (this Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). If you cannot, take damage equal to the combined Levels of the sent Monsters x 200. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to target a Pendulum Monster in your banish zone; add it to your hand.

 **Destruction Swordsman Spoils**

Normal Spell Card

Send a card that is equipped to a "Buster Blader" Monster you control to the Graveyard; draw two cards from your Deck.

 **Critical Strike**

Action Spell

If a Monster you control failed to destroy an opponent's Monster through battle, you can increase its ATK by 600 and have it attack that Monster once again.

 **Twilight Healing**

Action Spell

Negate one instance of damage and increase both players' Life Points by 600.

 **Destruction Swordsman Union**

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon one "Buster Blader" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by banishing Monsters from your hand, field or Graveyard as materials. If both the Fusion Monster summoned by this card's effect and this card are in the Graveyard, you can banish them to Special Summon its Fusion Materials from the banish zone.

 **Destruction Sword Awakening**

Normal Trap Card

When a "Buster Blader" Monster on your side of the field is targeted by a card effect, you can activate this card to negate the activation of that effect. You can banish this card from your Graveyard and target a "Buster Blader" Monster you control; equip a "Destruction Sword" Monster from your Deck to it.

 **Destruction Sword Tenacity**

Normal Trap Card

If a "Buster Blader" Monster you control would be destroyed by battle, it's not destroyed and you can add a "Destruction Sword" or "Destruction Swordsman" Spell or Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. In exchange, the battle damage you receive from that battle is doubled.

 **Destruction Sword Sacrifice**

Normal Trap Card

If a "Buster Blader" Monster on your field would be destroyed as a result of battle, you can send a Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard to halve the battle damage and end the Battle Phase. You can banish this card along with any number of "Buster Blader" Monsters from your Graveyard to target an equal number of Monsters on your opponent's field and destroy them.

 **And that concludes Chapter 37. Not much to say here. I had Ashley, Yukio's opponent in the Maiami Championship, return here in a manner similar to Kachidoki mostly in order to show the Buster Blader archetype and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's evolved form. Expect things to escalate a bit more during the next chapter, where Nightshroud enters the fray.**

 **That's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Greetings, community. Dvdryms here with Chapter 38. First, in response to your reviews:**

 **—** **To Guest (1): Yeah, I guess the relationship between Ryo and Yukio will be a bit similar to Jack and Yuya's relationship, with the former providing the impetus for the latter to surpass his limits and evolve further.**

 **—** **To Guest (2): Gerard and Savaris are still alive and will have a role to play in the upcoming battle.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 38 – Bonds of Sorrow**

"Get out of my way, small fry! I attack directly with Amazoness Sword Woman!"

Gloria shouted thus as her Monster surged forward, sending several Academia students flying into the distance with a mighty swing of its blade.

"Boring people like you should just disappear. Get them, Amazoness Pet Tiger!"

With a disinterested expression on her face, Grace motioned at her Monster to attack the Academia students facing them, breaking the bridge below their feet and sending them splashing into the canal.

"Seriously, they just won't quit." Grace complained as Gloria approached her. "This was what, the fifth group that attacked us? I honestly lost count after a while due to these dull, repetitive Duels. As expected, if the opponent isn't at Yuya's level, I cannot get excited at all. Can't I just go back to his side already? I want to watch him shine brilliantly with his peerless Entertainment Duel like he always does!"

"Not this again…" Gloria shook her head with an exasperated expression. Although she could sympathize with her sister's plight as a fellow warrior and seeker of thrills, for her, it was business before pleasure always. "Keep your head in the game, Grace. We swore to assist the Lancers when we left Heartland and that's exactly what we are doing now. Without securing a suitable means of transportation to reach Academia, they won't be able to accomplish their mission. And that means you won't get to see any more Entertainment Duels from Yuya."

"That's true, I guess…"

"In addition, from what we've gathered so far, Yuya's father, Sakaki Yusho, is attempting to make his way to Academia as well." Gloria said with a sly smile after suddenly coming up with an idea that might motivate her sister even further. "Think about it, Grace. The faster we reach the harbor, the more chances we'll have to encounter him, the man who taught Yuya everything about Entertainment Duels. And if you make a good impression on him, you'll be able to get closer to Yuya as well."

"What are you doing wasting time here, Gloria!?" Grace suddenly exclaimed, grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her forward with evident vigor. "We'll definitely reach the harbor even if we have to defeat every single Academia soldier standing in our way! We won't let anything deter us from our goal!"

"Well, that was easy…" Gloria chuckled under her breath. "I should file that away for future reference…"

"—A bold declaration if I've ever heard one. Is it safe to assume that I'm also included in the Academia soldiers you're planning to defeat, Grace?"

All traces of levity and cheer disappeared from the air as both Grace and Gloria flinched at the familiar voice addressing them. Turning around, they saw a black-clothed figure wearing a mask on his face suddenly appear from a side street, as if having emerged from the shadows surrounding it.

"Nightshroud…" Gloria narrowed her eyes at the sight of the Academia elite. "The Professor actually dispatched you of all people here? He must be getting quite desperate…"

"Not exactly." Nightshroud said as he came to a stop a few meters away from the sisters, who were glaring at him. "He simply lost patience after all these repeated failures and decided to take…drastic measures to ensure that no pests like you two interrupt the commencement of the Arc Area Project. In any case, since you bared your fangs towards my subordinates, I can only assume that the rumors regarding the Xyz Dimension Expeditionary Force's defection are true. I always thought of you two as wild beasts, but I considered you smart enough not to turn against Academia. I guess I was mistaken."

"Spare us the lecture, doom and gloom." Grace snorted in derision. "Compared to the Professor's vague plot for world domination, watching Yuya bringing smiles to everyone with his Duels is much more important to me."

"What my sister said. In addition, I tend to take offense whenever someone tries to off me alongside the enemy as I'm sure you can understand." Gloria said while scowling. "You say that we betrayed Academia, but Academia and your precious Professor betrayed us as well by treating us as disposable pawns. Sorry, but I don't have any loyalty to spare for cold-hearted lowlifes like the Professor. He will pay in spades for what he tried to do to us."

"In order to prevent the resurrection of the devil and protect the world, no sacrifice is too big." Nightshroud declared. "But I don't expect a couple of muscle-brained women who were enchanted by something as worthless as Entertainment Duels like you to understand that. Although I'm in a bit of hurry right now, seeing traitors like you running amok is something I cannot tolerate. Therefore, I shall begin cleaning house by disposing of you two."

"You will not find us easy prey, Grim Reaper." Gloria declared as she activated her Duel Disk, with Grace following suit. "Taking you down here will be a big step towards ending Academia's regime."

"Plus, I cannot forgive what you just said about Entertainment Duels." Grace glowered at the Academia elite. "Someone like you who only views Dueling as a tool for war has no business insulting Yuya and his philosophy. So if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!"

"It appears both of you are determined to do this." Nightshroud said as he activated his Duel Disk as well. "Very well then, I'll face you. Since you two are used to acting as a tag team, you may share fields, Graveyards and Life Points in what will basically be a two versus one match. Is that acceptable?"

"Hoh?" Gloria raised an eyebrow. "That's quite generous of you, offering to let us fight under such advantageous conditions. Are you that confident in your skills?"

"Indeed." Nightshroud freely admitted. "After all, it's a given no matter how much you two struggle, you'll never be able to defeat me. That truth will not change even if the whole world were to turn upside down."

"Arrogant bastard…" Grace growled at Nightshroud. "In that case, we'll take you down a peg or two by defeating you!"

"Then, let's begin." Nightshroud said. "I shall invite you to the depths of the abyss and pass down the final judgement on you!"

[Duel!]

All three Duelists shouted as one.

Gloria/Grace – LP: 4000

Nightshroud – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Nightshroud announced. "I summon Black of Legend (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)."

A Monster resembling a stone with red cracks all over it appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"I activate Black of Legend's effect, releasing it in order to Special Summon the fierce dragon embodying limitless potential from my Deck." Nightshroud declared. "Come forth, Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Dark/Dragon/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

A large black dragon with red-colored eyes appeared behind Nightshroud, letting out a furious howl that shook the entire area.

"It's here…" Gloria muttered. "Nightshroud's signature Monster, Red-Eyes Black Dragon…"

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Fusion in order to fuse Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Red-Eyes Doomstar Dragon – Meteor Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Gemini/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2000/LV: 6) in my hand!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Nightshroud chanted. "Dragon of darkness embodying infinite potential! Soar across the skies with the speed of a shooting star and transform everything before you into a burning wasteland! Fusion Summon! Descend now, Level 8! Comet Dragon – Meteor Black Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A Monster resembling a dragon cloaked in flames with a body made out of volcanic rock and a dragon head attached on its chest appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"Meteor Black Dragon's effect activates!" Nightshroud exclaimed. "When this card is Fusion Summoned, I can send a "Red-Eyes" Monster from my hand or Deck to the Graveyard in order to inflict damage to you equal to half its attack. I choose to send the 2400 attack Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to inflict 1200 points of damage to you two!"

"I won't allow that!" Gloria shouted. "I send Amazoness Shield Maiden (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 500/LV: 3) from my hand to the Graveyard in order to reduce the damage to 0 through its effect and draw one card from my Deck!"

"Nicely dodged, but I'm not finished just yet." Nightshroud stated. "I activate the Spell Card Black Catharsis. Through its effect, I can select a "Red-Eyes" Monster or a Monster which was summoned by using a "Red-Eyes" Monster as Material and inflict damage to you equal to its Level multiplied by 300. Meteor Black Dragon is Level 8, meaning you will receive 2400 points of damage!"

Following Nightshroud's words, a torrent of black flames erupted from the dragon's maw, enveloping the sisters and sending them tumbling to the ground.

Gloria/Grace – LP: 4000→1600

"Ow, ow, that guy is as violent and merciless as always…" Grace grimaced as she and Gloria stood up. "If you hadn't used Shield Maiden's effect to negate the damage from Meteor Black Dragon's effect, our Life Points would be almost depleted now, Gloria. And that was just the first turn."

"That just goes to show what a monster that Nightshroud is." Gloria said. "His opening offensive is as fierce as always. Still, we've brought down our fair share of big prey in the past. Even the mighty Red-Eyes user will be no exception in the end."

"Lumping me together with all these second and third-rate Duelists you two have faced so far is quite the insult, Gloria Tyler." Nightshroud said. "There is a decisive difference between them and me as you're about to find out soon enough. But for now, I'll place a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Gloria announced. "Draw! I summon Amazoness Princess (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 900/LV: 3)!"

A child-like Monster with tanned skin, which held a small spear in its hands, appeared on Gloria's field.

"Since it was summoned successfully, Amazoness Princess' effect activates, allowing me to add an "Amazoness" Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand. I choose Amazoness Audience Room and set it." Gloria stated. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Fusion, using it to fuse Amazoness Princess, which is treated as Amazoness Queen due to its effect, on my field and Amazoness Sword Woman (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600/LV: 4) in my hand!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Gloria chanted.

"Queen of the jungle! Receive the power of the valiant swordswoman and build an empire that rules over everything! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! Amazoness Empress (Earth/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400/LV: 8)!"

A scantily-clad female Monster with tanned skin, which held a large cleaver in its right hand and had several skulls attached to its body, appeared on Gloria's field.

"Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Girdle of Ares." Gloria said. "Thanks to its effect, the attack of all "Amazoness" Special Summoned Monsters increases by 600 (Amazoness Empress ATK: 2800→3400). Finally, I place two cards face-down and end my turn. I'll leave the rest to you, Grace. Teach that overly arrogant brat why it's not wise to underestimate us."

"OK, I'll make sure to strike a blow he won't forget any time soon. Now, it's my turn!" Grace announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Fusion, sending Amazoness Blowgun Soldier (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1500/LV: 3) and Amazoness Pet Tiger (Earth/Beast/Effect/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1500/LV: 4) from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Grace chanted.

"Wild best of the jungle with vicious fangs! Join together with the stealthy assassin prowling through the forests, become a new savage beast and appear! Fusion Summon! Come before us, Level 7! Amazoness Pet Liger (Earth/Beast/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2400/LV: 7)!"

A large liger with armor pieces attached to its body and a large scar over its right eye appeared on Grace's field.

"Due to the effect of Girdle of Ares, Pet Liger gains 600 attack (Pet Liger ATK: 2500→3100)." Grace stated. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Amazoness Spellcaster. Through its effect, I can switch the original attack of an "Amazoness" Monster I control with the original attack of a Monster on my opponent's field. I choose to switch Pet Liger and Meteor Black Dragon's attack (Pet Liger ATK: 3100→4100, Meteor Black Dragon ATK: 3500→2500)."

"That's good, Grace." Gloria praised her sister with a savage smile on her face. "With this, he won't be able to avoid receiving great damage at the very least."

"Indeed, sister. Now, battle!" Grace exclaimed. "Amazoness Pet Liger, attack Meteor Black Dragon! At this moment, Pet Liger's effect activates, increasing its attack by 500 during damage calculation (Pet Liger ATK: 4100→4600)! Go, Pet Liger! Brutal Subjugation!"

Pet Liger charged forward, jumping on Meteor Black Dragon's neck and opening deep gashes on it. Immediately afterwards, the imposing dragon was destroyed, with the ensuing shockwaves causing Nightshroud to grunt in pain.

Nightshroud – LP: 4000→1900

"Meteor Black Dragon's effect activates." Nightshroud stated. "When this card is destroyed, I can target a Normal Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it. Revive, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon emerged from a puddle of lava that had remained behind after Meteor Black Dragon's destruction, letting out a defiant howl.

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card Gloria set during her previous turn, Amazoness Audience Room!" Grace declared. "Through its effect, whenever a Monster is Special Summoned, we gain Life Points equal to its attack! Since your dragon has 2400 attack, we gain 2400 Life Points!"

Gloria/Grace – LP: 1600→4000

"Amazoness Pet Liger's effect ends since it successfully battled, with its attack being reduced by 500 (Pet Liger ATK: 4600→4100). However, our Battle Phase isn't over yet." Grace reminded Nightshroud. "Amazoness Empress, destroy Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Empress Slash!"

"I activate the Trap Card Emerging Darkness!" Nightshroud exclaimed. "Through its effect, if I control Red-Eyes Black Dragon, I can send it to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon its evolved form from my hand or Deck! Appear, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 9)!"

A Monster resembling a more ornate version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared on Nightshroud's field after emerging from a shadow portal on the ground.

"Audience Room's effect activates since a new Monster was Special Summoned." Grace said. "Thanks to it, we gain 2400 Life Points!"

Gloria/Grace – LP: 4000→6400

"Since I activated Emerging Darkness during my opponent's turn, I can draw one card from my Deck." Nightshroud stated. "Moreover, due to its effect, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon gains 300 attack for every Dragon-type Monster in my Graveyard. Since there are five such Monsters in my Graveyard, it gains 1500 attack (Darkness Dragon ATK: 2400→3900), making it stronger than your Empress. Now, counterattack, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon! Darkness Giga Flame!"

"It's no use!" Gloria shouted. "Due to Amazoness Empress' effect, "Amazoness" Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle!"

"However, you'll still receive the damage!" Nightshroud pointed out.

Following that brief exchange, Darkness Dragon unleashed a large fireball from its mouth. Although Amazoness Empress bisected it in half, a few stray embers struck Gloria and Grace, who hissed in pain.

Gloria/Grace – LP: 6400→5900

"At this moment, Amazoness Pet Liger's effect activates." Grace declared. "When an "Amazoness" Monster we control attacks an opponent's Monster, that Monster loses 800 attack after damage calculation. Deadly Glare!"

"Unfortunately, due to Emerging Darkness's effect, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon is unaffected by card effects during the turn it's summoned." Nightshroud stated. "As such, Pet Liger's effect cannot affect it."

"In that case, I'll activate the Continuous Spell Card Amazoness Magic Mirror." Grace said. "Thanks to its effect, if we would take damage from one of your card effects, we can instead redirect that damage back to you. With this, one of your preferred tactics is sealed. Unfortunately for you, we understand your Deck quite well after watching all your Duels in the past. Underestimate us and you'll be in a world of pain. I end my turn, with Pet Liger's attack returning to normal since Amazoness Spellcaster's effect expires now (Pet Liger ATK: 4100→3100)."

"It's my turn." Nightshroud announced. "Draw. I activate the Spell Card Treasure Cards of the Ruby. Through its effect, I will send the second copy of Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand to the Graveyard in order to draw two cards from my Deck, and then I will also send the second copy of Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon from my Deck to the Graveyard through my Spell Card's effect. Since two additional Dragon-type Monsters are in my Graveyard, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's attack increases by 600 points (Darkness Dragon ATK: 3900→4500). Next, I activate the Spell Card Red-Eyes Fusion, using its effect to send the third copy of Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Red-Eyes Lightning Lord – Evil Daemon (Dark/Fiend/Gemini/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200/LV: 6) from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to perform a Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Nightshroud chanted.

"Dragon of darkness embodying infinite potential! Become one with the sinister demon clad in lightning and awaken a new life from the depths of the abyss! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 9! Fiend Dragon – Black Daemon's Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2500/LV: 9)!"

A demonic-looking Monster that was colored crimson and black with dragon wings extending from its back appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"Amazoness Audience Room's effect activates." Gloria stated. "Since you summoned a Monster, we gain Life Points equal to its attack, in this case 3200."

Gloria/Grace – LP: 5900→9100

"Since another Dragon-type Monster was sent to the Graveyard, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's attack increases once again (Darkness Dragon ATK: 4500→4800). Now, battle!" Nightshroud exclaimed. "Black Daemon's Dragon, attack Amazoness Pet Liger! Meteor Devil Flare!"

A torrent of crimson flames erupted from Black Daemon's Dragon's maw, enveloping Pet Liger but failing to destroy it due to Empress's effect. However, Gloria and Grace were once again struck by stray embers that caused them to grunt in pain.

Gloria/Grace – ATK: 9100→9000

"Next, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack Amazoness Pet Liger as well!" Nightshroud shouted. "Darkness Giga Flame!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Amazoness Substitution!" Grace declared. "Since an "Amazoness" Monster on my field is targeted for an attack, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Amazoness" Monster from my hand and change the attack target to that Monster! I choose to Special Summon Amazoness Sword Woman in attack position!"

Following Grace's words, Amazoness Sword Woman appeared on the field, with Darkness Dragon's fireball changing direction and striking the Monster, which however remained unharmed due to Empress's effect.

"At this moment, Amazoness Sword Woman's effect activates!" Grace declared. "When this card battles, our opponent takes all battle damage we would have taken from battles involving it! With this, the Duel is settled!"

"Is that so?" Nightshroud smirked as Sword Woman's spinning blade approached him. "Unfortunately, it won't be that easy to take me down. Since I control a "Red-Eyes" Monster, I can banish Black Catharsis from my Graveyard in order to reduce an instance of battle or effect damage to 0 and gain 800 Life Points."

The blade struck a barrier of darkness that appeared around Nightshroud and disappeared, with the darkness enveloping the Academia agent's body afterwards.

Nightshroud – LP: 1900→2700

"Like Hell it would be that easy…" Gloria muttered with evident irritation. "However, thanks to our formation you cannot destroy our Monsters or damage us in any meaningful way. Meanwhile, our Life Points will only continue to increase with every Monster you summon, making it even harder for you to defeat us."

"It's true that your strategy is quite solid, but that's not nearly enough to defeat me." Nightshroud said. "In fact, I urge you to do your best in your respective turns because, once my next turn comes, I assure you that this Duel will end in my victory. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Are you still looking down on us, you lowlife?" Gloria growled. "In that case, I'll go all out from this point on and rip you to shreds! My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Amazoness Tribute, releasing Sword Woman in order to draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I activate the Spell Card Fusion Recovery, using its effect to return Fusion and Amazoness Queen from my Graveyard to my hand. Now, feast your eyes on this, Nightshroud! I activate Fusion in order to fuse the Amazoness Queen in my hand with the Amazoness Empress on my field!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Gloria chanted.

"Queen of the jungle! Ruler of the noble female warriors! Join together as one and awaken the legendary sovereign slumbering in the cradle of the gods! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Amazoness High Empress Hippolyta (Earth/Fusion/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 3400/DEF: 3300/LV: 10)!"

A female Monster with tanned skin, a golden sash around its waist and armor pieces attached to its body, which was riding a crimson horse and held an ornate obsidian bow in its right hand, appeared on Gloria's field.

"Due to the effect of Girdle of Ares, Hippolyta's attack increases by 600 (Hippolyta ATK: 3400→4000)." Gloria stated. "In addition, I activate the Field Spell Card Amazoness Village. Through its effect, all "Amazoness" Monsters we control gain 200 attack (Pet Liger ATK: 3100→3300, Hippolyta ATK: 4000→4200). Now, it's time for battle! Amazoness High Empress Hippolyta, attack Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon! At this moment, Hippolyta's effect activates! When it battles an opponent's Monster, half of that Monster's attack is added to this card's attack until the End Phase (Hippolyta ATK: 4200→6600)! Take that evil dragon down, Hippolyta! Nine Curses Phantasmal Shot!"

"I send Black Dragon's Chick (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 500/LV: 1) from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to activate the Continuous Trap Card Pitch-Black Fortress!" Nightshroud abruptly exclaimed. "Through its effect, I can negate attacks equal to the number of "Red-Eyes" Monsters or Monsters which were summoned by using a "Red-Eyes" Monster as their material on my field during each of my opponent's Battle Phases. Since I control two such Monsters, I will negate Hippolyta's attack. And of course, I can also negate Pet Liger's attack, meaning you can't do anything else for this Battle Phase."

"So it would seem…" Gloria said through gritted teeth. "Even so, don't think that little Trap Card of yours will keep you safe for much longer. I end my turn, with Hippolyta's attack returning to normal (Hippolyta ATK: 6600→4200)."

"It's my turn!" Grace announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Amazoness Retreat, which allows me to draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of Amazoness Monsters on our field, in this case two. Then, I activate the Spell Card Fusion, using Amazoness Pet Liger on my field and Amazoness Pet Baby Tiger (Earth/Beast/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/LV: 2) in my hand as materials in order to Fusion Summon!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Grace chanted.

"Savage beast of the untamed lands! Become one with the newborn beast prowling the forests and give birth to the god-slaying fang! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 9! Amazoness Pet Dawon (Earth/Fusion/Beast/Effect/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2600/LV: 9)!"

A Monster with reddish-gold fur and several armor pieces attached to its body, which also had two spears extending from its back, appeared on Grace's field.

"Due to the effects of Girdle of Ares and Amazoness Village, Pet Dawon gains an additional 800 attack (Pet Dawon ATK: 2900→3700)." Grace declared while smirking. "Now then, due to the effect of your Trap Card, I cannot attack you with our Monsters since you'll simply negate their attacks. However, that doesn't mean you're safe since I can still inflict damage to you through other means. I activate Amazoness Pet Dawon's effect! Once per turn, I can reduce the attack of all face-up Monsters my opponent controls by 800 and inflict damage to them equal to the total sum of attack points lost by those Monsters! Howling Smite!"

Pet Dawon let out a resonant roar following Grace's words, forcing Nightshroud's dragons on their knees, with the man himself letting out a grunt of pain as he was also affected by the soundwave.

(Darkness Dragon ATK: 4800→4000, Black Daemon's Dragon ATK: 3200→2400)

Nightshroud – LP: 2700→1100

"I end my turn with this." Grace said with a satisfied smile. "It looks like the Duel is just about settled with this. Serves you right for looking down on us, Nightshroud. The final victor will be us, the Tyler sisters."

 _It's true that the current situation is favorable for us._ Gloria thought. _My Amazoness High Empress Hippolyta prevents "Amazoness" Monsters from being destroyed by battle or card effects along with being able to inflict piercing damage, while Grace's Pet Dawon has the ability to inflict damage to the opponent whenever their Monsters target an "Amazoness" Monster for battle, with the amount being equal to half the attacking Monster's attack. And with our Life Points being 9000, Nightshroud shouldn't be able to mount a proper offensive during his turn, allowing me to finish him off when my turn comes. And yet…why do I feel so uneasy…?_

"My turn." Nightshroud announced. "Draw. During my Standby Phase, the second effect of Pitch-Black Fortress activates. Since I used this card's effect during my opponent's turn, all Monsters I control are destroyed."

"What?" Grace seemed surprised at the sight of Nightshroud's Monsters being consumed by a torrent of darkness that emerged from his Trap Card and disappearing. "To think that card had such a demerit, I can't help but feel a bit sorry for you. I guess that Trap only served as a desperate last-ditch effort to prevent your inevitable defeat."

"It appears someone hasn't been paying attention to my words." For the first time in the Duel, Nightshroud smirked, causing a chill to run down the sisters' spines. "I told you to exert yourself to the utmost and do your best to defeat me during your respective turns before, no? Otherwise, I would draw the curtain on this Duel when my turn came. Now is the time to fulfil that vow of mine and reap your miserable souls."

"You're bluffing." Gloria stated with a seemingly confident tone, although she was somewhat shaken on the inside. "Your field is empty and you only have one card in your hand, while our advantage is overwhelming in terms of both Monsters and Life Points. As things stand, defeating us in this turn is quite unlikely."

"It's true that your formation is quite impressive." Nightshroud admitted. "The evolved forms of your signature Monsters were also a surprise for me. Despite all that however, the outcome of this Duel will not change. You will fall before me like so many others have before you. The countdown to your end begins now, Tyler sisters. I activate the final effect of Emerging Darkness in my Graveyard, banishing both it and the Monster summoned by its effect to draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I activate the Spell Card Dragon's Mirror, using its effect to banish the three copies of Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Nightshroud chanted.

"Dragons of darkness embodying infinite potential! Join those three heads together, emerge from the void of chaos and reach the apex of supremacy! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 10! Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3800/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

A large, black, winged dragon with three heads emerging from its torso and crimson energy lines running throughout its body appeared on Nightshroud's field, letting out a loud howl that caused the sisters to wince due to the intense sound.

"Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon…" Gloria muttered. "The rumored trump card of the Grim Reaper… However, it's still no match for our Monsters! In addition, due to Amazoness Audience Room's effect, we gain Life Points equal to the attack of your Monster!"

Gloria/Grace – LP: 9000→12800

"I don't know what sort of ability that new dragon of yours has, but it cannot possibly destroy our Monsters or deplete our Life Points in a single turn." Grace said. "As I thought, you were simply talking big before after all."

"You are correct in assuming that Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is not enough if I want to defeat you two." Nightshroud let out a sinister smile. "However, I don't ever recall saying that it was my strongest Monster. Allow me to let you in on a little secret. In all my Duels you've observed so far, I've only been using a fraction of my strength against my opponents. After all, I never came across someone who could make me go all out. You two should feel really honored, for you are about to witness a glimpse of my true power. It's a shame that it's going to be the last thing you'll ever see, but what to do? That's life."

"True…power…?" Gloria shivered at the intense amount of pressure emitted from Nightshroud's body. "What are you talking about?"

"See for yourselves." Nightshroud declared. "I activate the Spell Card Crimson Awakening – Infernal Fusion! Through its effect, I will return Black of Legend and Black Dragon's Chick from my Graveyard back to the Deck in order to perform a Fusion Summon with them!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a vortex of crimson-colored flames, Nightshroud chanted once again.

"Ferocious dragons embodying infinite potential! Let those blazing eyes of yours become the catalyst that will awaken the malicious harlequin dwelling in the depths of Hell! Fusion Summon! Come forth now, Level 1! Crimson-Eyes Alichina Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!"

A winged dragon with a pale, shriveled body and crimson eyes, which had a mask resembling that of a harlequin attached to its face, appeared on Nightshroud's field, releasing vapor from its mouth that slowly surrounded the area.

"Crimson-Eyes…?" Grace wondered as she narrowed her eyes at the sight of the unfamiliar dragon. "What is that Monster? I've never about something like that before. Is it an evolution of the Red-Eyes archetype…? In any case, thanks to Amazoness Audience Room's effect, our Life Points increase once again."

Gloria/Grace – LP: 12800→14000

"I activate Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's effect." Nightshroud stated. "Once per turn, I can select a Monster on my field and increase its attack by an amount equal to the difference between our Life Points until the End Phase. I target Alichina Dragon for this effect (Alichina Dragon ATK: 1200→14100),"

"An attack of 14100…?" Gloria said with a trembling voice. "Even so, we can still withstand an attack from that Monster."

 _Not to mention, if he makes the mistake to launch an attack, Pet Dawon's effect will inflict damage to him equal to half his Monster's attack._ Grace thought. _If that happens, we will win this._

"Before I finish you two off, allow me to elaborate on one of my previous statements." Nightshroud unexpectedly said so. "The decisive difference between me and all the previous opponents you two faced can be summarized in one word; conviction."

"Conviction…?"

Gloria wondered, prompting Nightshroud to continue speaking.

"Indeed. For the sake of the world, I'm absolutely not allowed to lose. No matter what the sacrifice or the heinous acts I have to perform, I will make sure that the Professor's Arc Area Project succeeds even if I have to stake my life on it. A couple of deluded traitors like you who were seduced by a childish philosophy never stood a chance against me in the first place. Know that you can blame no-one else but your conceit for this result! I activate Crimson-Eyes Alichina Dragon's effect! Once per turn, all other Monsters on the field beside it cannot attack, cannot be targeted for attacks and cannot activate their effects until the end of my turn! Existence Purge!"

The white vapor pouring out of the dragon's mouth increased in volume, causing all other Monsters on the field to become transparent like wraiths.

"Cannot be targeted…?" A look of horrified realization appeared on Grace's face. "But that means—!"

"It means that your Monsters are treated as being nonexistent right now, allowing Alichina Dragon to bypass them and attack you directly!" Nightshroud exclaimed. "Now, battle! Crimson-Eyes Alichina Dragon, attack the Tyler Sisters directly and end this! Bolgia Phantom Flare!"

A large white-colored fireball erupted from the dragon's mouth, striking the Tyler sisters and sending them flying backwards as they let out screams of pain before crashing to the ground.

Gloria/Grace – LP: 14000→0

Nightshroud: WIN

"So…that's the Grim Reaper's…true strength…?" Gloria wheezed out. "Damn monster…"

"Sorry, Yuya…" Grace spoke with a look of regret on her face. "It looks like…we won't be able to help you…further than this…"

Nightshroud regarded the fallen sisters for a few seconds before pointing his Duel Disk at them, generating a flash of violet light from it. When the radiance died down, the bodies of the Tyler Sisters were also gone, leaving behind only two cards with their figures drawn on them.

"Two down, several more to go." Nightshroud remarked as he picked up the cards containing the Tyler Sisters. "Now then, since these two were heading for the harbor, I should also make my way there. There will certainly be more invaders and defectors to be found there since they seem determined to bring the fight to Academia. I shall make sure to teach them what a grave error that decision was."

Following those words, Nightshroud entered a side alley and disappeared within the shadows shortly afterwards.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the harbor…_

"This must be the place. Now, where the Hell is that two-faced entertainer or Yusho-sensei for that matter?"

Kaito, who had arrived at the port while pursuing Dennis, looked around at the nearly empty pier in agitation in an attempt to locate the people he was seeking. Currently, there were no ships docked at the wide harbor apart from a large cruise ship that looked ready to set sail at any moment.

"I guess one of them at least must be inside the ship." Kaito reasoned. "Not having procured a ticket is a bit of an issue, but I won't let that stop me."

Upon saying so, Kaito swiftly run to the side of the ship as discreetly as possible by using the various shipping containers as cover and, after making sure that no-one was looking at him, used his Duel Anchor as a grappling hook in order to board the ship. Fortunately, the place he landed was devoid of people, preventing what might have been a messy and time-consuming scuffle. Kaito then started making his way to the prow while scanning the passengers around him for any signs of Dennis or Yusho."

"Kaito? It can't be… Is it really you?"

At the sound of that familiar voice, Kaito sharply turned on his heels, coming face-to-face with Yusho, who was making his way towards him with Asuka by his side.

"Sensei…" Kaito muttered as a small smile appeared on his face. "So it's true after all. You were in the Fusion Dimension all this time, fighting in your own way against Academia."

"That's true." Yusho responded. "But what are you doing here, Kaito? What about Heartland? When I was forcefully teleported here, Academia was in the midst of its invasion. Is everyone there alright?"

"We've went through some tough times, but we were successful in liberating Heartland in the end." Kaito said. "Your son, Sakaki Yuya, and his friends played a large part in that. If Yuya hadn't managed to convince Edo Phoenix, the commander of Academia in Heartland, to change his views regarding Dueling and stand with us against Academia, I daresay I wouldn't be standing before you right now."

"Edo…it appears you managed to awaken to the true joys of Dueling at last like I believed you would." Yusho said with a small smile as he took out the torn Smile World card from his pocket and gazed at it for a few seconds. "More importantly however, you say Yuya was in Heartland?"

"That's right." Kaito confirmed this. "In fact, he and his comrades came to the Fusion Dimension along with me in order to bring this war to an end. He's also been looking forward to seeing you again."

"Yuya…" Yusho looked equal parts happy and concerned following Kaito's words. "I never expected he would cross dimensions as well and participate in this interdimensional war. At the very least, I'm really glad to hear he's doing alright."

"Sensei, not to be rude or anything, but who is this person?" Asuka interjected from the side. "Are you two acquaintances?"

"Ah, you have my apologies for not introducing you two to each other sooner." Yusho said as he gestured at Kaito. "Asuka, this is Tenjo Kaito, one of my students at the Clover Branch during my time at Heartland. Kaito, this is Tenjoin Asuka, my assistant and co-founder of the Fusion Dimension's You Show Duel School branch."

"It's a pleasure to meet a fellow student of Sensei." Asuka extended her hand towards Kaito. "Your assistance at this critical junction is most appreciated."

"The pleasure is all mine." Kaito responded as he shook Asuka's hand. "It's heartening to know that there are allies to be found even in the lion's den. Now then, Sensei, do you mind telling me what your plan is here? Why are you heading to Academia with just the two of you?"

"That's because—"

Yusho's words were interrupted by a beeping sound that came from Asuka's Duel Disk, causing her to blanch as she checked the readings on its screen.

"It's him… He's on his way here…"

"Him?" Kaito raised his eyebrow. "Who are you talking about?"

"One of Academia's deadliest Duelists, Nightshroud…" Asuka said with a severe expression on her face. "And…my older brother…"

"What!?" Kaito exclaimed in shock. "You mean to tell me that Academia's infamous Grim Reaper is your brother!? No, to begin with, how do you even know he's coming here?"

"Shortly after defecting from Academia, I had the misfortune to cross paths with him." Asuka began explaining. "At that time…I was totally powerless against him, barely managing to escape with my life. During that confrontation, I acquired his Duel Disk's unique frequency and calibrated my Duel Disk to give out a warning signal when he was close. It didn't work inside our hideout because Academia's agents had probably taken all sorts of measures to erase their presence or anything that could tip us off to their approach. But I guess that doesn't matter to him right now…"

Asuka let out a nervous chuckle and detached herself from Yusho's side as she began moving towards the ship's exit.

"Where are you going, Asuka?" Yusho asked with a grim expression on his face. "Don't tell me…that you intend to face him, your own brother? Can you really bring yourself to fight him with everything you've got?"

"You don't have to do this." Kaito supplied from the side. "Let me go and deal with him instead. You should stay by Sensei's side and help him reach Academia."

Asuka shook her head and spoke with a resolute expression.

"No, I have to do this myself. I have to confront Nightshroud and try to come to an understanding with him as his younger sister. And even if I can't win against him, I can at least stall him long enough until this ship sets sail. I'll be counting on you to keep Yusho-sensei safe in my stead, Kaito. With any luck, I'll join you in Academia alongside Yuya and the rest of his comrades."

"Asuka…"

Yusho desperately wanted to prevent Asuka from going, but he could tell that any attempts to dissuade her would be a waste of time since she was clearly determined to do this. Furthermore, such an act would show that he had no confidence in her to prevail against her brother, which would tarnish her pride as a Duelist and damage her self-esteem. Kaito also seemed to understand that as he merely nodded.

"Very well, I will do my best to support Sensei in your stead. But in exchange, I expect you to join us in Academia once you've dealt with your family issues."

"…If you feel so strongly about this, then I don't have any right to stop you, Asuka." Yusho said with a sigh. "If it's you, you might be able to reach you brother's soul through your Dueling. Just be careful out there and make sure to survive no matter what."

"Got it." Asuka said with a smile. "Thank you, Sensei, Kaito."

And with that, Asuka started running, weaving through the complaining passengers and disembarking from the ship in record time. Upon consulting her Duel Disk, Asuka made a beeline for the town northwest sector, from which the signal came. After running for several minutes, Asuka abruptly came to a halt at the sight of a black-clothed individual standing a few meters away from her, his expression unreadable behind his mask as he gazed at her.

"Nightshroud…" Asuka muttered. "No, Fubuki-oniisama. It's been quite some time since we've met face-to-face like that with no-one else around us, no?"

"Fubuki…you say?" Nightshroud sneered. "That name no longer has any meaning for me. And neither do I have a sister. What stands before me is simply yet another traitor to Academia's noble goal, one who will soon meet her end at my hands like everyone else who dares oppose the Professor."

"…What happened to you, Fubuki?" Asuka said with an anguished expression on her face. "You used to love Dueling so much, and were always such a bright and cheerful person to the point of irritation. So then why…why did you turn into this cold-hearted executioner who only seeks to destroy his opponents!? And why do you follow the Professor with such fervor, supporting all the horrible deeds he has committed over the course of this war!? Answer me, brother!"

"The answer is simple." Nightshroud spoke in a calm tone contrary to Asuka's outraged one. "That is because the war he wages is one that is necessary to save the world."

"Save…the world?" Asuka narrowed her eyes at Nightshroud. "Do you really believe that a better world will be created by Academia's methods, which have brought so much pain and misery across the four dimensions? If so, you truly are deluded, brother. Only by understanding each other can we accomplish such a feat. That's what Duels are for, to create bridges that will connect people's hearts together and bring them closer. This is the philosophy of our You Show Duel School that was passed down to me by Sakaki Yusho, the only viable method to end all conflicts forever!"

"As expected, you understand nothing." Nightshroud shook his head. "If you had seen the things the Professor showed me, you'd realize how pointless and empty the philosophies you're currently spouting are. In the face of true evil wielding absolute power, attitude like that will only lead to destruction."

"Eh?" Asuka seemed confused. "True evil? What are you talking about?"

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth and evil for evil." Nightshroud declared. "The only way for us to defeat the darkness looming above the world and prevent its advent is to cast aside all hesitation and make as many sacrifices as necessary in order to ensure victory. If that means turning into a villain as well, then I don't mind becoming one as long as that enables me to destroy the slumbering devil. That is the meaning behind this mask and my new identity, Tenjoin Asuka. I have thrown everything away and drenched my hands in darkness for the sake of the world's continued existence."

Asuka was speechless at her brother's words, prompting Nightshroud to snicker.

"But even if I say all that, I doubt you'll understand where I'm coming from. And even if you did, you're way too soft-hearted to approve of my ideals. That makes you yet another enemy who stands in the way of the Arc Area Project's completion. Therefore, I have no choice but to eliminate you as well."

"…You're right in saying that I cannot fathom your intentions, brother, no, Nightshroud." Asuka said in a low tone. "However—I'm certain that your methods are wrong! Only despair and pain await you at the end of this path you've chosen to walk upon! That's why I'll defeat you and correct those twisted ideals of yours for sure!"

"To think that the girl who couldn't help but run with her tail between her legs at the mere sight of me not too long ago would spout such impertinent words, I can't help but be amazed a bit." Nightshroud said. "If you believe that I'm mistaken, then use your Dueling to show me the strength of your conviction. I'm looking forward to see if your skills have improved somewhat compared to the last time we crossed paths."

"Trust me, things will be different this time, brother." Asuka stated. "Now, let's begin!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks.

Asuka – LP: 4000

Nightshroud – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Asuka announced. "I activate the Field Spell Card Machine Angel Forge. Through its effect, I can target a "Cyber Angel" Monster in my hand and Special Summon a Prototype Angel Token on my field with the same Level as it. I target the Level 6 Cyber Angel Idaten in my hand to Special Summon a Prototype Angel Token (Light/Fairy/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 6) to my field!"

A human-sized mechanical Monster resembling a female angel appeared on Asuka's field.

"Then, I activate the Ritual Spell Card Machine Angel Ritual, offering my token as tribute in order to Ritual Summon!"

A large, mechanical pillar emerged from the ground following Asuka's words, with her token turning into particles and being absorbed by it. As a towering blaze erupted from the top of the pillar, Asuka chanted.

"Angel of light possessing unwavering faith! Become a staunch guardian that shields this world from the tides of darkness! Ritual Summon! Descend now, Level 6! Cyber Angel Idaten (ATK: 1600/DEF: 2000/LV: 6)!"

Idaten emerged from the conflagration and landed right next to Asuka, glaring at Nightshroud.

"So this is your Ritual Summon, huh?" Nightshroud commented. "During our last encounter, you still hadn't managed to fully make that power yours, resulting in an unsightly loss. I wonder if things will be different this time around."

"I'll let you be the judge of that." Asuka stated. "Since it was Ritual Summoned successfully, Idaten's effect activates, allowing me to add a Ritual Spell Card from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand. I choose to add Machine Angel Ritual from my Graveyard to my hand. In addition, the second effect of Machine Angel Forge activates as well, allowing me to draw one card from my Deck since I successfully Special Summoned a Ritual Monster. Next, I activate the Equip Spell Card Ritual Weapon and equip it to Idaten, increasing its attack by 1500 (Idaten ATK: 1600→3100). Finally, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Ritual Cage, place a card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn." Nightshroud announced. "Draw. I summon Red-Eyes Baby Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 700/LV: 3)."

A small, black dragon with red eyes appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"Battle!" Nightshroud exclaimed. "Red-Eyes Baby Dragon, attack Cyber Angel Idaten! Black Dragon Breath!"

"What!?" Asuka cried out in surprise. "You're attacking even though Idaten's attack is much higher than your Monster's!?"

Following Asuka's words, Idaten swung its hand to the side and caused the flames that erupted from the dragon's mouth to disperse. Immediately afterwards, it shot an arrow from the crossbow equipped to its hand that pierced through Red-Eyes Baby Dragon's body and destroyed it. However, Nightshroud merely smirked.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Red-Eyes Reversal." Nightshroud stated. "Thanks to its effect, when a "Red-Eyes" Monster is destroyed, I can reduce the battle damage to 0 and inflict half the amount of damage I would have taken to my opponent. Take this!"

A wave of darkness was generated from Nightshroud's card and struck Asuka's body, sending her skidding backwards.

Asuka – LP: 4000→3050

"At this moment, Red-Eyes Baby Dragon's effect activates." Nightshroud continued. "When this card is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" Monster from my Deck and equip this card to it. Come, Red-Eyes Metal Knight Gearfried (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)!"

A warrior clad in black armor from head to toe, which had a sword attached to its right hand and a shield to its left, appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"Since Red-Eyes Baby Dragon was attached to Gearfried as an Equip Card through its effect, Gearfried's own effect activates." Nightshroud stated. "Thanks to it, once per turn, when an Equip Card is equipped to this Monster, I can destroy that card along with a Spell or Trap Card my opponent controls. The one I choose to destroy is your Ritual Weapon!"

Gearfried swung its blade forward following Nightshroud's words, generating a crimson wave of energy that destroyed the crossbow equipped on Idaten's arm.

(Idaten ATK: 3100→1600)

"Thanks to Red-Eyes Baby Dragon's second effect, I can add a Level 1 Dragon-type Monster from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand if this card is sent to the Graveyard while being equipped to a Monster." Nightshroud declared. "I choose to add Black Metal Dragon to my hand. And since it's still my Battle Phase, I will attack your Idaten with Gearfried! Dark Iron Slash!"

Gearfried surged forward, bisecting Idaten with its blade and destroying it. However, the shockwave failed to reach Asuka as a glowing cage abruptly manifested around her.

"Too bad, but thanks to the effect of Ritual Cage, I take no battle damage from battles involving Ritual Monsters." Asuka stated. "It won't be that easy for your attacks to reach me now."

"Unfortunately for you, that will only prove to be a minor impediment for me at most." Nightshroud said. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Asuka announced. "Draw! I activate the effect of Machine Angel Forge once again, revealing a Level 7 "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster in my hand in order to Special Summon a Prototype Angel Token with the same Level as it!"

A mechanical Monster resembling a female angel appeared once again on Asuka's field.

"Then, I activate the Ritual Spell Card Machine Angel Ritual and offering my token as tribute in order to Ritual Summon!" As her token turned into particles and was consumed into the mechanical pillar that emerged from the ground, Asuka chanted. "Angel of light embodying the principle of sovereignty! Walk the path of Heaven and demonstrate your supreme might! Ritual Summon! Show yourself, Level 7! Cyber Angel Aishvarya (Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2200/LV: 7)!"

A female Monster with silver hair clad in a similarly colored armor and holding a scepter in its right hand appeared on Asuka's field.

"Due to Machine Angel Forge's second effect, I will draw a card from my Deck." Asuka stated. "In addition, since Aishvarya was Ritual Summoned successfully, its effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon a "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster from my Graveyard. Revive, Cyber Angel Idaten!"

Aishvarya pointed its scepter towards the ground, generating a portal out of which Idaten emerged and landed on the field.

"Of course, my Field Spell Card's effect activates once again since a Ritual Monster was Special Summoned, allowing me to draw another card from my Deck." Asuka continued. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Ritual Mirror, whose effect allows me to target a Ritual Spell Card in my Graveyard and have this card's name and effects become the same as that card's. I choose Machine Angel Ritual and use its effect to Ritual Summon by offering Idaten as tribute!"

The mechanical pillar rose from the ground a second time, with Idaten turning into particles and being absorbed by it. As a towering blaze erupted from its top, Asuka chanted once again.

"Angel of light hiding vast knowledge! Manipulate the flowing currents of the world with your profound power! Ritual Summon! Descend now, Level 6! Cyber Angel Benten (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500/LV: 6)!"

The female warrior clad in a red, black and white suit, which wore an ornate headband and held two war fans in its hands, appeared on Asuka's field.

"Consecutive Ritual Summons in a single turn, huh?" Nightshroud remarked. "What an interesting spectacle. It appears this Duel might even prove to be somewhat of a challenge for me."

"It will be much more than that, I assure you." Asuka declared. "Now, I will draw one more card from my Deck thanks to Machine Angel Forge's effect. And since Idaten was tributed, all Ritual Monsters on my field gain 1000 attack and defense (Aishvarya ATK: 2600→3600/DEF: 2200→3200, Benten ATK: 1800→2800/DEF: 1500→2500). Now, battle! Cyber Angel Benten, destroy Gearfried! Angelic Turn!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card Crimson Hell Gate!" Nightshroud exclaimed as a massive gate with sinister drawings and two glowing eyes engraved on it appeared behind him. "Thanks to its effect, each time a "Red-Eyes" Monster or a Monster which was summoned by using a "Red-Eyes" Monster as material I control is destroyed as a result of battle, I can reduce the battle damage to 0!"

Following Nightshroud's words, several crimson flames appeared around him to shield him from the shockwave.

"Furthermore, when one of the aforementioned Monsters is destroyed either by battle or card effect, this card gains a Sin Counter (Sin Counter: 0→1)." Nightshroud stated. "It appears our thought process and strategies are quite similar in some points. Should I say as expected from individuals who share the same blood? In any case, with this, your moves are also limited."

"Don't celebrate just yet, Nightshroud." Asuka smirked. "Since it destroyed your Monster by battle, Benten's effect activates, inflicting damage to you equal to the destroyed Monster's defense! Get sent flying!"

Benten swung its war fans, generating powerful gusts of wind that dispersed the crimson flames and sent Nightshroud tumbling backwards.

Nightshroud – LP: 4000→2400

"Moreover, Aishvarya's effect activates as well." Asuka continued. "Since a Ritual Monster destroyed an opponent's Monster by battle, I gain 1000 Life Points. Affluence Sanctification!"

Asuka's body was suddenly enveloped by particles of light that were generated from the scepter her Monster held, causing it to glow.

Asuka – LP: 3050→4050

"Next, Cyber Angel Aishvarya, attack Nightshroud directly!" Asuka shouted. "Dominion Overflow!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Red-Eyes Spirit!" Nightshroud declared. "Through its effect, I can target a "Red-Eyes" Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it! Revive, Red-Eyes Baby Dragon in defense mode and shield me from her attack!"

Red-Eyes Baby Dragon returned to Nightshroud's field, only to be immediately destroyed by several rays of light that pierced through its body courtesy of Aishvarya.

"Since Aishvarya destroyed your Monster, its effect activates once again, allowing me to gain Life Points." Asuka stated. "Affluence Sanctification!"

Asuka – LP: 4050→5050

"Due to its effect, Crimson Hell Gate gains yet another Sin Counter (Sin Counter: 1→2)." Nightshroud said. "Furthermore, Red-Eyes Baby Dragon's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon a Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" Monster from my Deck. Come, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Gemini/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

An imposing black dragon with four flaming wings extending from its back appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"In addition, Red-Eyes Baby Dragon becomes an Equip Card to the summoned Monster, increasing its attack by 300 (Black Flare Dragon ATK: 2400→2700)." Nightshroud continued. "As you can see, my Monsters are full of tricks and surprises, so you'd better not let your guard down for even a second if you wish to stand a chance against me."

"I'm well aware of that and I have no intention of underestimating you." Asuka said. "You are definetly a formidable opponent, brother. Still, for the sake of everyone currently fighting to overthrow Academia, I will defeat you for sure. I end my turn."

"Overthrow Academia, you say?" Nightshroud snorted. "Even though we're the last line of defense against the demon's revival? That folly of yours is what will lead the world to ruin. If only you had witnessed what I saw, you wouldn't be acting so high and mighty, Asuka. Regardless, Academia falling to people like you is something I absolutely won't allow as long as I'm standing. My turn! Draw! First, I Normal Summon Black Flare Dragon!"

"Normal Summon it…?" Asuka seemed perplexed. "But…Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon is already on the field. What's the meaning of this?"

"Ah, it seems you aren't aware of this." Nightshroud said. "Black Flare Dragon belongs to a special category of Monsters called Gemini Monsters, which are treated as Normal Monsters while being on the field or in the Graveyard. However, their effects can only be unlocked by Normal Summoning them once again while they are on the field. And now that we're done with the lecture, I activate the Spell Card Red-Eyes Insight, whose effect allows me to send a "Red-Eyes" Monster from my Deck or hand to the Graveyard in order to add a "Red-Eyes" Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand. I will send Red-Eyes Black Flame Swordsman from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to add the Spell Card Red-Eyes Gateway from my Deck to my hand and activate it. Through its effect, I can target a "Red-Eyes" Monster I control and Special Summon a "Red-Eyes" Monster from my Deck with a Level equal to or lower than the targeted Monster's. Come, Red-Eyes Black Dragon (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

A pitch-black portal appeared above Nightshroud, out of which emerged Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Due to the second effect of Red-Eyes Gateway, the summoned Monster's attack becomes equal to the targeted Monster's attack (Red-Eyes Black Dragon ATK: 2400→2700)." Nightshroud continued. "In addition, since a "Red-Eyes" Monster was Special Summoned successfully, the effect of Red-Eyes Black Flame Swordsman in my Graveyard activates, allowing me to Special Summon it once per Duel. Revive, Red-Eyes Black Flame Swordsman (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600/LV: 5)!"

A warrior with red eyes clad in a black battle outfit, which held a crimson blade with black flames surrounding it, appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"Now, I activate the Spell Card Fusion, using Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Black Flame Swordsman as materials in order to Fusion Summon!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Nightshroud chanted. "Dragon of darkness embodying infinite potential! Join as one with the warrior of the underworld and slash apart everything obstructing your path! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 7! Red-Eyes Slash Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400/LV: 7)!"

A winged dragon clad in dark-colored iron armor with large blades protruding from its forearms appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"Next, I activate Black Metal Dragon's effect from my hand and equip it to Red-Eyes Slash Dragon, increasing its attack by 600 (Slash Dragon ATK: 2800→3400)." Nightshroud declared. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Crimson Afterglow. Since I control a Dark-attribute Dragon-type Fusion Monster, I can Special Summon from my Extra Deck a "Crimson-Eyes" Fusion Monster with a lower Level than it by ignoring its summoning conditions! Appear from the depths of the underworld, Level 4! Crimson-Eyes Libecolle Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

A dark-blue colored dragon with crimson eyes and bulges that resembled exhaust ports which discharged scorching winds throughout its body appeared on Nightshroud's field, causing his surroundings to start melting due to the intense temperatures.

"What…is that Monster?" An expression of unease could be seen of Asuka's face at the sight of the new dragon. "I'm getting a really nasty vibe from it…"

"This is part of the new power I obtained shorty after casting aside my doubts and fully pledging myself to Academia and the Arc Area Project." Nightshroud stated. "Like the two unfortunate souls who stood in my path not too long ago, I'll have you experience how dreadful I can truly become. But first, I banish Red-Eyes Gateway from my Graveyard to activate its effect. Thanks to it, I can target a "Red-Eyes" Monster I control and make its attack equal to that of another "Red-Eyes" Monster on my field. I choose to make Black Flare Dragon's attack equal to Slash Dragon's attack (Black Flare Dragon ATK: 2700→3400). Then, I activate Libecolle Dragon's effect. Once per turn, I can target an opponent's face-up Spell or Trap Card and negate its effects until the End Phase. I choose to negate the effect of your Ritual Cage."

"Damn…" Asuka cursed. "Now I cannot reduce the battle damage to 0…"

"Battle!" Nightshroud exclaimed. "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, attack Cyber Angel Aishvarya! At this moment, Red-Eyes Slash Dragon's effect activates, enabling me to equip a Warrior-type Monster from my Graveyard, in this case Black Flame Swordsman, to it and increase its attack by 200 since a "Red-Eyes" Monster declared an attack(Slash Dragon ATK: 3400→3600)! In addition, Crimson-Eyes Libecolle Dragon's second effect activates, increasing that attack of an attacking Dark Dragon-type Monster by 800 (Black Flare Dragon ATK: 3400→4200)! Do it, Black Flare Dragon! Dark Flare Burst!"

A massive fireball erupted from Black Flare Dragon's mouth, destroying Aishvarya and sending Asuka flying backwards.

Asuka – LP: 5050→4450

"Since Aishvarya was destroyed…its effect activates." Asuka wheezed out as she got up. "Thanks to it, I can draw two cards from my Deck."

"Next, Red-Eyes Slash Dragon, destroy Cyber Angel Benten!" Nightshroud shouted. "And of course, Slash Dragon's effect activates once again, allowing me to equip Gearfried from my Graveyard to it and increase its attack by 200 (Slash Dragon ATK: 3600→3800), while Libecolle Dragon's effect further increases my Monster's attack by 800 (Slash Dragon ATK: 3800→4600)! Go, Red-Eyes Slash Dragon! Blazing Laceration!"

The blades extending from the dragon's forearms were enveloped by flames as it charged forward, slashing at Benten with rapid motions and destroying it, with the ensuing shockwave sending Asuka skidding backwards.

Asuka – LP: 4450→2650

"Due to Crimson Afterglow's effect, Libecolle Dragon cannot attack." Nightshroud let out a sly smile. "However, that doesn't mean you're safe just yet. With the Battle Phase's end, Black Flare Dragon's effect activates! Since this card inflicted battle damage to you, I can also inflict effect damage to you equal to this card's original attack of 2400! Take this, Tenjoin Asuka!"

Torrents of flames erupted from Black Flare Dragon's wings, enveloping Asuka's body and causing her to fall to her knees while screaming in agony.

Asuka – LP: 2650→250

"It's too bad I couldn't press on my attack a bit further." Nightshroud said as he looked at Asuka, who was struggling to stand up. "I could have ended this farce a lot sooner if I could do so. In any case, I end my turn. At this moment, Crimson Afterglow's final effect activates, banishing Crimson-Eyes Libecolle Dragon from my field."

"You…really have changed." Asuka spoke with a sorrowful expression on her face as she slowly stood up. "To think my flamboyant and gentle older brother who always sought to enjoy his Duels to the utmost was replaced by an uncaring monster that only seeks to destroy all enemies of Academia…it truly pains my heart. But that's why…I will stop you here before your sins pile up even further. And I'll definitely bring back the real you."

"Hoh, is that so?" Nightshroud said. "In that case, what you have to do hasn't changed. Use your full power and strive to make me acknowledge that my path was mistaken. If you can that is. You were always far too soft for your own good after all, Asuka."

"I will. I will defeat you!" Asuka shouted. "My turn! Draw! I activate the effect of Machine Angel Forge, targeting a Level 9 "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster to Special Summon a Prototype Angel Token with the same Level as it on my field!"

A Prototype Angel Token appeared on Asuka's field following her words.

"You're using the same tactic again?" Nightshroud snorted. "This is getting really dull."

"Well, if it ain't broke…" Asuka smirked. "And if you're seeking something more original, I think my next move should satisfy you. I activate the Ritual Spell Card Machine Angel Cross Ritual. Through its effect, I will offer my Prototype Angel Token as tribute in order to Ritual Summon!"

A mechanical pillar surrounded by four smaller ones appeared on Asuka's field, with her Monster being absorbed by the tallest pillar. As a towering blaze erupted from its top, Asuka chanted.

"Angel of liberation that governs all of nature! Become the embodiment of death and guide the lost souls of the damned to salvation! Ritual Summon! Descend now, Level 9! Cyber Angel Kali (Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 3100/DEF: 2500/LV: 9)!"

A female Monster with dark-colored skin and four hands extending from its torso, which was clad in crimson armor with a lion motif and held two scimitars and a staff with a skull on its tip in its hands, appeared on Asuka's field.

"And that's not all." Asuka continued. "Due to the effect of Machine Angel Cross Ritual, I can also Special Summon a "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster from my Deck with a lower Level than that of the Ritual Monster that was Ritual Summoned through this card's effect. Come, Cyber Angel Nasateiya (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 5) in defense mode!"

The four-armed, four-legged female Monster that resembled a centaur and held a whip in its hands appeared on Asuka's field.

"Simultaneously summoning two Ritual Monsters through a single Ritual Spell Card's effect?" Nightshroud sounded a bit impressed. "That's quite the fascinating move you pulled there. Not bad."

"Thanks to the second effect of Machine Angel Forge, I will draw two cards from my Deck." Asuka stated. "Then, I activate Nasateiya's effect. Once per turn, I can target a face-up Monster I control and gain Life Points equal to half its attack. I choose Cyber Angel Kali. Recovery Ray!"

Nasateiya raised its hands high, causing rays of light to descend from the sky and envelop Asuka's body.

Asuka – LP: 250→1800

"Moving on, I activate Cyber Angel Kali's effect." Asuka announced. "Once per turn, I can banish a "Cyber Angel" Monster from my hand or Graveyard and add its attack to Kali's attack until the End Phase. I choose to banish the 2600 attack Aishvarya from my Graveyard (Kali ATK: 3100→5700). Now, it's time for battle! Cyber Angel Kali, attack Red-Eyes Slash Dragon! Naraka Sanction!"

A wave of darkness erupted from Kali's staff, hitting Red-Eyes Slash Dragon squarely on the chest and destroying it.

"Due to Crimson Hell Gate's effect, I receive no battle damage, while my card gains yet another Sin Counter (Sin Counter: 2→3)." Nightshroud reminded Asuka. "In addition, Red-Eyes Slash Dragon's effect activates. When this card is destroyed, I can Special Summon the Monsters that were equipped to it. Return to my field, Gearfried and Black Flame Swordsman in defense mode!"

Nightshroud's two Monsters emerged from a dark portal and landed on the field in defense mode.

"Moreover, the effect of the equipped Black Metal Dragon activates as well." Nightshroud continued. "Since it was sent to the Graveyard, I can add a "Red-Eyes" card from my Deck to the hand. I choose Red-Eyes Fusion."

"Not bad, but I'm not finished yet." Asuka stated. "Cyber Angel Kali's second effect activates! When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, I can target another Monster they control, destroy it and inflict damage to them equal to its Level multiplied by 100. Of course, I will destroy your Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!"

Following Asuka's words, Kali swung its scimitars and unleashed two crescent-shaped waves of energy that bisected Black Flare Dragon and destroyed it, sending Nightshroud skidding backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Nightshroud – LP: 2400→1700

"Since the Red-Eyes Baby Dragon that was equipped to Black Flare Dragon was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing me to add a Level 1 Dragon-type Monster from my Deck to my hand." Nightshroud said. "I choose the second copy of Black Metal Dragon."

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Asuka said. "At this moment, Cyber Angel Kali's effect expires, returning its attack to its normal value (Kali ATK: 5700→3100)."

"My turn." Nightshroud announced. "Draw. I activate the Spell Card Red-Eyes Fusion, sending Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Red-Eyes Lightning Lord – Evil Daemon from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Nightshroud chanted.

"Dragon of darkness embodying infinite potential! Become one with the sinister demon clad in lightning and awaken a new life from the depths of the abyss! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 9! Fiend Dragon – Black Daemon's Dragon (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2500/LV: 9)!"

Black Daemon's Dragon appeared on Nightshroud's field, letting out an outraged howl in the process that caused several cracks to appear on the buildings around the two Duelists.

"Next, I switch Gearfried and Black Flame Swordsman to attack mode and equip Black Metal Dragon from my hand to Gearfried." Nightshroud continued. "At this moment, Gearfried's effect activates, allowing me to send the equipped Black Metal Dragon to the Graveyard in order to destroy a Spell or Trap Card you control. I think I'll get rid of your bothersome Ritual Cage first."

Gearfried swung its blade forward, generating a crimson wave of energy that destroyed Asuka's Continuous Spell Card.

"And of course since Black Metal Dragon was sent to the Graveyard, its own effect activates." Nightshroud stated. "Through it, I will add Red-Eyes Leer from my Deck to my hand. Now, it's time for battle! Black Daemon's Dragon, destroy Cyber Angel Kali! Meteor Devil Flare!"

"I activate Cyber Angel Nasateiya's effect!" Asuka declared. "When a Ritual Monster is targeted for an attack, I can negate that attack!"

"Did you think I wasn't aware of that Monster's effect?" Nightshroud smirked. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Red-Eyes Leer that I added to my hand before! Thanks to it, I can negate the effects of a face-up card you control until the End Phase as long as I have a "Red-Eyes" Monster on my field! Therefore, my attack resumes normally!"

A torrent of crimson flames erupted from Black Daemon's Dragon's maw and enveloped Kali, vaporizing it almost instantly and causing Asuka to let out a cry of pain due to the intense heat that assaulted her.

Asuka – LP: 1800→1700

"At this moment, Black Daemon's Dragon's effect activates!" Nightshroud exclaimed. "Since damage calculation involving this card was performed, I can return a "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster from my Graveyard back to the Deck and inflict damage to you equal to its attack! The one I choose to return is Red-Eyes Black Dragon, meaning you'll receive 2400 damage and lose!"

"I don't think so!" Asuka shouted as a dragon-shaped torrent of flames was generated from Black Daemon's Dragon's body and headed straight for her. "Cyber Angel Kali's final effect activates! When this card is sent to the Graveyard, I receive no damage for the rest of that turn! As such, your dragon's effect cannot damage me."

"Futile resistance…" Nightshroud growled. "Since a "Red-Eyes" Monster on my field, in this case Black Daemon's Dragon whose name is treated as Red-Eyes Black Dragon due to Red-Eyes Fusion's effect, destroyed an opponent's Monster, Black Flame Swordsman's effect activates. Thanks to it, I can draw one card from my turn once per turn when a "Red-Eyes" Monster I control destroys an opponent's Monster. Now, Red-Eyes Black Flame Swordsman, destroy Cyber Angel Nasateiya! Phantom Flame Blade!"

The black flames surrounding Black Flame Swordsman's blade intensified as it dashed forward, bisecting Nasateiya in the middle and destroying it.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Nightshroud said. "Now then, what else do you have in store for me? I'm looking forward to your next play."

"In any other circumstances, I would be delighted to see my opponent eagerly waiting for my next move." Asuka narrowed her eyes at Nightshroud. "However, your dismissive attitude, clear lack of interest and condescending stance really sting my pride as a Duelist. Then, as you wish, I will turn up the heat even further, Nightshroud. My turn! Draw! I activate the Continuous Spell Card Fusion Destruction by sending the Spell Card Fusion from my hand to the Graveyard. Thanks to it, I can look through your Deck, banish three "Fusion" cards from it and inflict 300 points of damage to you for every banished card. As such, I will banish your other two copies of Red-Eyes Fusion along with one of your Fusion copies to inflict 900 points of damage to you!"

Following Asuka's words, a bolt of thunder was launched from her card, striking Nightshroud's body and causing him to let out a grunt of pain.

Nightshroud – LP: 1700→800

"And that's not all." Asuka continued. "As long as this card remains face-up on the field, I can negate the activation of all your "Fusion" cards and destroy them. With this, your Fusion Summon has been completely sealed."

"I see." Nightshroud remarked. "Anti-Fusion tactics, huh? As expected from traitors who turned their backs on Academia, you've become well-versed in such petty tricks in order to oppose us. However, I will be very disappointed if this is supposed to be your trump card for winning this match."

"No, this was just my opening act." Asuka grinned. "The real show starts from now, Nightshroud! Since I control no Monsters while you do, I can activate the effect of Cyber Artist (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 800/LV: 4) in my hand, sending it to the Graveyard in order to add the second copy of Machine Angel Ritual and a "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster from my Deck to my hand. Then, I activate Machine Angel Forge's effect, targeting the Level 10 Ritual Monster I just added to my hand in order to Special Summon a Prototype Angel Token with the same Level as it on my field."

The mechanical Monster resembling a female angel appeared on Asuka's field once again.

"I activate the Ritual Spell Card Machine Angel Ritual, offering my token as tribute in order to Ritual Summon!" As her token was absorbed by the mechanical pillar that appeared on the field, causing a towering blaze to erupt from its top, Asuka chanted. "Angel of creation that witnessed the beginning of the cosmos! Descend upon this mortal plane and enlighten the ignorant with your supreme wisdom! Ritual Summon! Appear before us, Level 10! Cyber Anger Brahma (Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2400/LV: 10)!"

An imposing female Monster with four faces and an equal number of arms extending from its torso, which had a silver cog-shaped wheel floating behind it and was clad in a royal dress with arcane symbols inscribed on it, appeared on Asuka's field.

"Due to Machine Angel Forge's effect, I draw one card from my Deck." Asuka stated. "Next, I activate Cyber Angel Brahma's effect, which allows me to gain 700 Life Points for every face-up Monster you control if this card was Ritual Summoned successfully. Blessing of Creation!"

Asuka's body was surrounded by particles of light that were generated from one of Brahma's mouths following her words.

Asuka – LP: 1700→3800

"Next, I activate Cyber Angel Nasateiya's effect in my Graveyard." Asuka declared. "By banishing Benten from my Graveyard, I will Special Summon it in defense mode and take control of one Monster on your field. The one I choose is your Black Daemon's Dragon!"

Cyber Angel Nasateiya returned to Asuka's field and proceeded to swing its whip forward, entangling Black Daemon's Dragon and dragging it to Asuka's field.

"How does that feel, Nightshroud?" Asuka questioned her brother. "Having things precious to you snatched away is quite painful, no? Do you perhaps understand now how the countless citizens of Heartland felt when you took away from them their homes and their loved ones? Or how terrified the citizens of Synchro felt when you invaded their dimension?"

"I am fully aware of the weight of our sins." Nightshroud responded. "However, like I told you before, all our actions are for the sake of preventing an even bigger tragedy from taking place in the near future. If you wish to sway me from my current course of action, you have to try harder than that, Tenjoin Asuka."

"If words won't get through that thick skull of yours, perhaps force will do the trick." Asuka declared. "But first, I activate Nasateiya's effect to recover Life Points equal to half of Brahma's attack. Recovery Ray!"

Nasateiya raised its arms high, causing a ray of light to envelop Asuka's body.

Asuka – LP: 3800→5400

"Battle!" Asuka exclaimed. "Cyber Angel Brahma, attack his Red-Eyes Black Flame Swordsman! At this moment, Brahma's effect activates, increasing its attack by the current difference between our Life Points when it battles an opponent's Monster if my Life Points are higher until the End Phase (Brahma ATK: 3200→7800)! In addition, when Brahma destroys an opponent's Monster, it deals effect damage equal to half the difference between its original attack and current attack! And with your Life Points being a mere 800, you won't be able to withstand this! Go, Cyber Angel Brahma! Samaveda Hymn!"

Another one of Brahma's mouths opened wide, unleashing a powerful soundwave from it that headed straight for Black Flame Swordsman.

"I activate my Trap Card, Red-Eyes Judgement!" Nightshroud stated. "Through its effect, I can destroy all "Red-Eyes" Monsters on the field, draw one card for each and end the Battle Phase!"

Several bolts of lightning suddenly descended from the sky, piercing through Black Flame Swordsman, Gearfried and Black Daemon's Dragon. Immediately afterwards, the Monsters dissolved to dust as Nightshroud draw three cards from his Deck.

"In addition, Crimson Hell Gate's second effect activates." Nightshroud continued. "Since three "Red-Eyes" Monsters were destroyed, I can add three counters to my card (Sin Counter: 4→7)."

"However, with the Battle Phase's end, Brahma's effect also activates." Asuka stated. "For every Monster that was destroyed during the Battle Phase, I gain 200 Life Points."

Following her words, Asuka was once again enveloped by particles of light that were generated from Brahma's mouth.

Asuka – LP: 5400→6000

"I end my turn with this." Asuka said. "In addition, since its effect ends now, Brahma's attack returns to normal (Brahma ATK: 7800→3200)."

"Then, it's my turn." Nightshroud announced. "Draw. I activate the Spell Card Divergent Element. Through its effect, if I Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster on this turn and if I can use its materials and the card used for the Fusion Summon to Fusion Summon a different Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck, I can Special Summon that Monster through this card's effect by ignoring its summoning conditions."

"Fusion Summon, you say?" Asuka narrowed her eyes at Nightshroud. "What are you planning? You should be well aware that you are no longer able to Fusion Summon thanks to Fusion Destruction's effect."

"You poor, naïve girl." Nightshroud spoke with a derisive tone. "You think a truly skilled Fusion user would be stopped by such paltry methods? There are several ways to circumvent that card's effect like Contact Fusion. But as for me, I'd rather use something a bit more overwhelming. I activate the Spell Card Crimson Awakening – Infernal Fusion, returning Black Flare Dragon and Evil Daemon from my Graveyard to my Deck in order to Fusion Summon!"

"What!?" Asuka cried out in shock. "But Fusion Destruction's effect—"

"—is completely useless here." Nightshroud interrupted Asuka's words and completed her sentence. "Infernal Fusion's activation and effect cannot be negated, meaning your little countermeasure cannot stop it. Now, it's time for yet another enforcer of Hell to emerge from the pits of darkness!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a vortex of crimson-colored flames, Nightshroud chanted.

"Dragon of darkness embodying infinite potential! Lightning-clad demon! Let those blazing eyes of yours become the catalyst that will awaken the savage beast of carnage dwelling in the depths of Hell! Fusion Summon! Come forth now, Level 8! Crimson-Eyes Gatolhog Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

A dark green-colored dragon with a thick, muscular body and two massive tusks extending from the sides of its mouth, which had four arms with long claws and tattered wings extending from its torso along with armor pieces attached to its body, appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"And don't forget that due to the effect of Divergent Element, I can Special Summon a second Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck which can be summoned by using the same materials." Nightshroud reminded Asuka. "Come before us, Level 7! Crimson-Eyes Gurafia Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

A violet-colored Monster with crimson eyes resembling a cross between a dragon and a canine, which had a second mouth on its stomach and blazing claws extending from its arms and feet, appeared on Nightshroud's field while howling.

"To think you would use Fusion Summon in such a way…" Asuka clenched her fists. "And you've brought out two of these terrifying Monsters…"

"I activate Crimson-Eyes Gurafia Dragon's effect." Nightshroud stated. "Once per turn, I can equip the Monster with the lowest attack my opponent controls to it and increase its attack by 600 for every equipped Monster. Therefore, I will equip your Cyber Angel Nasateiya to it. Damnation Rapture!"

The second mouth on Gurafia's stomach opened wide and shot out tentacles which bound Nasateiya and sucked it inside the Monster's body.

(Gurafia Dragon ATK: 2400→3000)

"In addition, Crimson-Eyes Gurafia Dragon can activate the equipped Monster's effects." Nightshroud continued. "I will use the captured Nasateiya's effect to increase my Life Points by an amount equal to half of Gurafia Dragon's attack. Recovery Ray!"

Nightshroud's body was surrounded by dark crimson rays of light that emerged from the ground around him, giving him a sinister appearance.

Nightshroud – LP: 800→2300

"Moving on, I summon Black of Legend (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)."

A black stone with red cracks on it appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"I activate Black of Legend's effect, releasing it in order to Special Summon a Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" Monster from my Deck." Nightshroud declared. "Return to my side once more, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

The black stone broke apart, with Red-Eyes Black Dragon emerging from the shadows that spewed out of it.

"Battle!" Nightshroud exclaimed. "Crimson-Eyes Gatolhog Dragon, attack Cyber Angel Brahma!"

"You're attacking with a Monster with lower attack…?" Asuka muttered. "Regardless, Cyber Angel Brahma's effect activates! Its attack increases by an amount equal to the difference between our Life Points (Brahma ATK: 3200→6900)! Your Monster is the one that will get destroyed!"

"Is that so?" Nightshroud smirked. "Unfortunately, you aren't the only one who can increase their Monster's attack. Gatolhog Dragon's effect activates! When this card battles, its attack increases by an amount equal to the total original attack sum of all other "Red-Eyes" and "Crimson Eyes" Monsters on the field until the End Phase (Gatolhog Dragon ATK: 2800→7600)! Therefore, my Monster's attack is higher in the end!"

"In that case, I activate the effect of Machine Angel Ritual in my Graveyard!" Asuka declared. "By banishing this card from my Graveyard, I can prevent Cyber Angel Brahma from being destroyed!"

"Useless!" Nightshroud shouted. "Gatolhog Dragon's second effect activates! Once during either player's Battle Phase, I can negate the activation of an opponent's Spell or Trap Card and destroy it! Now, take down her Brahma, Crimson-Eyes Gatolhog Dragon! Rending Ferocity Fang!"

Gatolhog Dragon's tusks were surrounded by boiling magma as it charged forward, piercing through Brahma's body and destroying it, with the ensuing shockwave causing Asuka to let out a grunt of pain.

Asuka – LP: 6000→5300

"Next, Crimson-Eyes Gurafia Dragon, attack Tenjoin Asuka directly!" Nightshroud exclaimed. "Dark Destruction Blaze!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Saint Barrier!" Asuka stated as a semi-transparent barrier appeared around her, shielding her from the dragon's breath of fire. "By banishing a Light-attribute Ritual Monster, in this case Cyber Angel Idaten, from my Graveyard, I can reduce an instance of damage to 0 and add a Ritual Spell Card from my Deck to my hand! I choose Machine Angel Absolute Ritual!"

"Then, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack her directly!" Nightshroud stated. "Dark Flame Shot!"

A large fireball erupted from Red-Eyes Black Dragon, striking Asuka and sending her flying backwards as she let out a scream of pain.

Asuka – LP: 5300→2900

"I believe that's enough punishment for you now." Nightshroud said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn, with Gatolhog Dragon's attack returning to normal (Gatolhog Dragon ATK: 7600→2800)."

"It's my turn!" Asuka announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I activate the effect of Machine Angel Forge, targeting a Level 10 "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster in my hand to Special Summon a Prototype Angel Token with the same Level as the targeted Monster."

A Prototype Angel Token appeared on Asuka's field following her words.

"Then, I activate the final copy of Machine Angel Ritual in my hand, offering my token as tribute in order to Ritual Summon!" As her token turned into particles and was absorbed by the mechanical pillar that appeared on the field, causing a towering blaze to erupt from its top, Asuka chanted. "Angel of light hiding eternal power! Now show your form to this vast world and illuminate all creation! Ritual Summon! Descend now, Level 10! Cyber Angel Vishnu (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/LV: 10)!"

The female Monster resembling a goddess with four wings extending from its lower back, four arms extending from its torso and a gold, cog-shaped ornament hovering behind it appeared on Asuka's field.

"Due to Machine Angel Forge's effect, I will draw one card. Now, Cyber Angel Vishnu's effect activates!" Asuka declared. "When this card is Ritual Summoned, I can destroy all Monsters my opponent controls that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and inflict 1000 points of damage to them for each! Take this! Ascension Burst!"

"I activate Gurafia Dragon's second effect." Nightshroud stated. "By sending a Monster that is equipped to it to the Graveyard, I can negate the activation of the effect of an opponent's Monster."

Vishnu unleashed several bolts of energy from the ornament on its back, which however were blocked by a crimson mist that was unleashed from Gurafia Dragon's mouth.

(Gurafia Dragon ATK: 3000→2400)

"I expected something like that from you." Asuka smiled. "And that's why I kept my true ace hidden for the finish. I activate the Ritual Spell Card Machine Angel Absolute Ritual. Through its effect, I will return Cyber Angel Nasateiya and Cyber Angel Kali from my Graveyard back to the Deck in order to Ritual Summon!"

An even more ornate mechanical pillar emerged from the ground, with the spirits of Asuka's two Monsters being absorbed by it. As an intense blaze erupted from the top of the pillar, Asuka chanted.

"Angel of destruction wielding infinite power! Bring forth extinction to the corrupted world and spin the cycle of reincarnation! Ritual Summon! Come forth now, Level 12! Cyber Angel Shiva (Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3300/LV: 12)!"

A towering female Monster with three eyes and four arms clad in dark grey armor reminiscent of a dress with a mechanical serpent coiled around its neck, which held a gold trident and a two headed-drum in its hands, had a crescent moon-shaped crown placed on its head and had a grey cog-shaped ornament hovering behind its back, appeared on Asuka's field.

"A Level 12 Ritual Monster, huh?" Nightshroud remarked. "So that's your strongest Monster. It certainly seems quite imposing."

"Its appearance isn't the only fearsome thing about it." Asuka stated. "First though, I will draw yet another card from my Deck thanks to my Field Spell Card's effect. And now, Cyber Angel Shiva's effect activates! When this card is Ritual Summoned successfully, all Monsters my opponent controls are destroyed and their Life Points are halved! Chakravartin Enlightenment!"

Shiva raised its trident high, unleashing a violet-colored wave of energy that enveloped Nightshroud's Monsters and instantly vaporized them, sending the Academia agent flying backwards.

Nightshroud – LP: 2300→1150

"Since three Monsters were destroyed, Crimson Hell Gate's effect activates." Nightshroud stated as he dusted himself while getting up. "My Trap Card gains three more counters (Sin Counter: 7→10)."

"This is the end, Nightshroud!" Asuka exclaimed. "Cyber Angel Shiva, attack my brother directly and open his eyes at last! Blazing Trishula Storm!"

Shiva pointed its trident at Nightshroud as flame, thunder and light gathered at each point of the weapon and were launched forward in the form of energy blasts that converged into a massive wave of energy.

"I activate my Trap Card, Invitation to Darkness!" Nightshroud shouted. "Through its effect, if Dark-attribute Monsters on my field were destroyed during this turn, I can destroy all non-Dark Monsters my opponent controls and inflict half their combined attack as damage to them!"

"That won't be happening!" Asuka declared. "Thanks to Cyber Angel Shiva's effect, all "Cyber Angel" Monsters on my field cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects as long as it remains face-up on the field! Therefore, the attack resumes!"

Following Asuka's words, Shiva's blast struck Nightshroud, generating a massive explosion that enveloped most of the area in smoke.

"I did it…" Asuka let out a relieved sigh. "I'm really sorry for the rough treatment, but you left me with no other choice, brother. Do you now understand that your methods in the end yield no positive results and only serve to isolate you from everyone who wants to help you?"

"Spare me the pitiful idealism." A voice was suddenly heard from within the smokescreen. "This Duel is far from over yet, so you've proved nothing yet other than the fact that you're a bit too hasty to declare your victory as always."

As the smoke cleared, Nightshroud could be seen standing upright with his Life Points untouched, much to Asuka's shock.

"But…how? Shiva's attack should have brought your Life Points down to 0…"

"That would have been the case if it wasn't for the final effect of Crimson Hell Gate." Nightshroud pointed at the crumbling gate behind him. "By sending this card to the Graveyard, I can reduce an instance of battle damage from a direct attack to 0 and end the Battle Phase. As such, your attack was unable to reach me."

"Tch, at least that stubbornness of yours hasn't changed…" Asuka clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I place one card face-down and end my turn. I may have been unable to defeat you, but I still hold the advantage here."

"No, this Duel is all but over." Nightshroud declared. "In the end, your beliefs and conviction were unable to reach me. And now, you will pay the price for challenging Academia. My turn! Draw!"

At that moment, an intense crimson light was generated from the crumbling gate behind Nightshroud, with its doors slowly starting to open.

"This is…?" Asuka opened her eyes wide. "What's going on here? Why is your gate reacting is such a manner?"

"This is the final effect of Crimson Hell Gate." Nightshroud announced. "When this card is destroyed, during my next Standby Phase, I can Special Summon a "Crimson-Eyes" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck whose Level is equal to or lower than the number of Sin Counters on this card at the time of its destruction by ignoring its summoning conditions. Since there were ten Sin Counters, I will Special Summon a Level 10 Monster!"

At that moment, the doors burst open, unleashing gusts of scorching wind that set several buildings around the area on fire. From the depths of the gate, a shadowy figure with crimson eyes could be seen approaching. As the crimson light intensified, a mechanical dragon covered from head to toe in blood red armor with a thick crimson mask attached to its face and several cannons extending from its body appeared on Nightshroud's field, letting out a furious howl.

"Welcome to the stage of battle, apostle of inferno!" Nightshroud let out a beatific smile. "Level 10! Crimson-Eyes Rubicante Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

"What…the Hell is this?" Asuka felt a shiver going down her spine at the sight of the Monster. "Such a dreadful aura…"

"I activate Crimson-Eyes Rubicante Dragon's effect!" Nightshroud exclaimed. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can send all cards my opponent controls to the Graveyard and inflict 300 points of damage to them for every sent card! You currently have five cards on your field, meaning you'll take 1500 points of damage! Endless Inferno Realm!"

Rubicante Dragon stomped its armored foot on the ground, generating pillars of magma from the ground that consumed Asuka's cards and turned the area around them into a landscape straight out of Hell.

Asuka – LP: 2900→1400

"That can't be…" Asuka sank to her knees with her expression of disbelief on her face. "Such a wicked power that tramples everything underneath it… Have you really gone past the point of no return, brother…?"

"…This is the end." Nightshroud said with a low voice. "Farewell…my little sister. I hope…you will not forgive me. Go, Crimson-Eyes Rubicante Dragon! Attack Asuka directly! Purgatory Blaze Drive!"

The cannons on the dragon's body swung forward, aiming at Asuka. Immediately afterwards, they unleashed a fiery inferno that enveloped the young Duelist's body and sent her flying as she screamed in pain.

Asuka – LP: 1400→0

Nightshroud: WIN

Following the conclusion of the Duel, Nightshroud slowly approached the fallen form of his sister, who seemed to be unconscious. However, it was evident that tears were running from her eyes as she muttered "Brother…" with a barely audible voice.

"Despite your naivety…you fought well." Nightshroud spoke with a surprisingly gentle tone. "Rest, Asuka. By the time you are released, all will be over. As I said before, I won't ask you to forgive me…but I hope you will understand me when that time comes."

Upon saying so, Nightshroud pointed his Duel Disk at Asuka and engaged the human sealing program. After a flash of purple light was emitted from the Duel Disk, Asuka's body disappeared, leaving only a card with her face on it behind. Nightshroud picked up the card and stared at it with an unreadable expression on his face for a few seconds until he was interrupted by a sound coming from his Duel Disk. Upon seeing that it was a communication channel from the Professor, he immediately responded.

"Nightshroud here. What is your command, Professor?"

[What is your current status?]

"I was pursuing Sakaki Yusho and his band of rebels, but my progress was hindered by the Tyler Sisters and Tenjoin Asuka. I managed to defeat them, but I'm afraid Sakaki Yusho has eluded me and is probably making his way to Academia as we speak. As for the priority target, Hiiragi Yuzu, she is probably still somewhere at the port town. I was about to start pursuing her when you contacted me."

[Unfortunately, the situation has changed.] Leo spoke with a grim tone. [My son's Lancers appear to have arrived in the Fusion Dimension as well and have taken down a large majority of the Academia troops that were dispatched alongside you. Some of them even appear to have lost the will to fight after witnessing Sakaki Yuya's Duel with Kachidoki Isao. Seriously, finding trustworthy and competent subordinates like you appears to be quite difficult these days.]

"Your praise honors me." Nightshroud said. "Then, how should I move from now on? If need be, I can fight against the Lancers and capture Hiiragi Yuzu by myself."

[No, that's a risky move. Skilled as you are, even you can succumb to superior enemy numbers. Furthermore, I can't be certain as to whether the enemy has brought out their full numbers here. Until we get a clear picture of what we're facing, I want you back at Academia to aid in strengthening our defenses along with the remaining Elites and Elite Candidates. We cannot let my son's group of upstarts get the better of us so late in the game.]

"So we're bringing out even the Elite Candidates into the fray…" Nightshroud muttered. "I understand, Professor. However, Hiiragi Yuzu is necessary for the Arc Area Project to start, no? How do you intend to capture her with all her friends protecting her now?"

[Matters like that require a more…delicate approach. I have a piece ready for the purpose of bringing Hiiragi Yuzu to me, hopefully without too much fuss.]

"And what about Sakaki Yusho? He seemed pretty adamant about meeting you and stopping you."

[That matter will be left to Dennis. And if Yusho does manage to make his way here, then I will meet him as he wishes and try to explain to him the danger we're currently facing. As his former partner, I owe him that much at least. Perhaps I can even enlist his aid in preventing the demon's resurrection before it's too late.]

"I find that an unlikely prospect, but it doesn't hurt to try, I suppose." Nightshroud said. "Very well, it shall be done as you command. I'm making my way back now."

[I'll be awaiting a more detailed report from you at my chambers once you arrive.]

And with that, Akaba Leo signed off, prompting Nightshroud to stare at his sister's card once more.

"…I definitely won't let all these sacrifices be in vain. No matter what, we will prevent the revival of the Demon Duelist, Zarc…"

And with that, Nightshroud took his leave, disappearing inside the shadows once more…

* * *

Card Corner

 **Amazoness Shield Maiden**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 500, LV: 3

Earth/Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: During either player's turn, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to reduce an instance of damage to 0 and draw one card from your Deck.

 **Amazoness High Empress Hippolyta**

ATK: 3400, DEF: 3300, LV: 10

Earth/Fusion/Warrior/Effect

"Amazoness Empress" + 1 Warrior-type Monster

Monster Effect: "Amazoness" Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects as long as this card remains face-up on the field. If an "Amazoness" Monster attacks a defense position Monster your opponent controls, inflict piercing damage to them. If this card battles an opponent's Monster, add half that Monster's ATK to this Monster's ATK until the End Phase. If this card leaves the field, you can Special Summon an "Amazoness" Monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.

 **Amazoness Pet Dawon**

ATK: 2900, DEF: 2600, LV: 9

Earth/Fusion/Beast/Effect

"Amazoness Pet Liger" + 1 Beast-type Monster

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can reduce the ATK of all Monsters your opponent controls by 800 and inflict damage to them equal to the total sum of attack lost by those Monsters. When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle inflict damage to them equal to its Level x 200. Whenever your opponent targets an "Amazoness" Monster for battle, you can inflict damage to them equal to half the attacking Monster's ATK.

 **Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**

ATK: 3800, DEF: 3000, LV: 10

Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon" + "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" + "Red-Eyes Black Dragon"

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can target a Monster on your field and have it gain ATK equal to the difference between your Life Points and your opponent's Life Points until the End Phase. You can have this card attack a number of times equal to the number of "Red-Eyes" Monsters or Monsters which were summoned by using a "Red-Eyes" Monster as material on the field during the Battle Phase, but no other Monster can attack.

 **Crimson-Eyes Alichina Dragon**

ATK: 1200, DEF: 0, LV: 1

Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect

2 Level 4 or lower DARK Dragon Monsters

Monster Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned through the effect of "Crimson Awakening – Infernal Fusion". This Monster is also always treated as a Fiend-type Monster. Once per turn, you can activate the following effect; all other Monsters on the field beside this card cannot attack, cannot be targeted for attacks and cannot activate their effects until the End Phase.

 **Cyber Angel Aishvarya**

ATK: 2600, DEF: 2200, LV: 7

Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect

Monster Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual". If this card is Ritual Summoned successfully, you can Special Summon a "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster from your Graveyard. When a Ritual Monster you control destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, gain 1000 Life Points. If this card is destroyed, you can draw two cards from your Deck.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flame Swordsman**

ATK: 1800, DEF: 1600, LV: 5

Dark/Warrior/Effect

If a "Red-Eyes" Monster is Special Summoned successfully while this card is in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon it from your Graveyard. You can only use this effect once per Duel. Once per turn, when a "Red-Eyes" Monster you control destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, you can draw one card from your Deck.

 **Crimson-Eyes Libecolle Dragon**

ATK: 1900, DEF: 1200, LV: 4

Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect

2 Level 4 or lower "Red-Eyes" Monsters

Monster Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned through the effect of "Crimson Awakening – Infernal Fusion". This Monster is also always treated as a Fiend-type Monster. Once per turn, you can target a face-up Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls and negate its effects until the End Phase. When a DARK Dragon-type Monster on your field declares an attack, increase that Monster's ATK by 800.

 **Cyber Angel Kali**

ATK: 3100, DEF: 2500, LV: 9

Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect

Monster Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual". Once per turn, you can banish a "Cyber Angel" Monster from your hand or Graveyard and add its ATK to Kali's ATK until the End Phase. When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, you can target another Monster they control, destroy it and inflict damage to them equal to its Level x 100. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, you receive no damage for the rest of that turn.

 **Cyber Artist**

ATK: 1500, DEF: 800, LV: 4

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: If you control no Monsters while your opponent does, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; add one "Machine Angel Ritual" and a "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **Cyber Anger Brahma**

ATK: 3200, DEF: 2400, LV: 10

Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect

Monster Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual". If this card is Ritual Summoned successfully, gain 700 Life Points for every face-up Monster your opponent controls. If this card battles an opponent's Monster while your Life Points are higher than theirs, increase this card's ATK by an amount equal to the difference until the End Phase. If this card destroys an opponent's Monster, inflict damage to them equal to half the difference between this card's original and current ATK. During the Battle Phase's end, increase your Life Points by an amount equal to the number of opponent's Monsters destroyed during the Battle Phase x 200.

 **Crimson-Eyes Gatolhog Dragon**

ATK: 2800, DEF: 2500, LV: 8

Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect

1 Level 5 or higher "Red-Eyes" Monster + 1 Level 5 or higher Fiend-type Monster

Monster Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned through the effect of "Crimson Awakening – Infernal Fusion". This Monster is also always treated as a Fiend-type Monster. When this card battles, increase its ATK by an amount equal to the total original attack sum of all other "Red-Eyes" and "Crimson Eyes" Monsters on the field until the End Phase. Once during either player's Battle Phase, you can negate the activation of an opponent's Spell or Trap Card and destroy it. If this card is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy the Monster that destroyed it and inflict damage equal to half the ATK of one of this card's Fusion Materials.

 **Crimson-Eyes Gurafia Dragon**

ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000, LV: 7

Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect

1 Level 5 or higher "Red-Eyes" Monster + 1 Level 5 or higher Fiend-type Monster

Monster Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned through the effect of "Crimson Awakening – Infernal Fusion". This Monster is also always treated as a Fiend-type Monster. Once per turn, you can equip the Monster with the lowest ATK your opponent controls to it and increase this card's ATK by 600 for every equipped Monster. This card can also use the equipped Monster's effect if possible. During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Monster Effect, you can send one of the Monsters equipped to this card to the Graveyard in order to negate that effect.

 **Cyber Angel Shiva**

ATK: 3500, DEF: 3300, LV: 12

Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect

Monster Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual". When this card is Ritual Summoned, destroy all Monsters your opponent controls and halve their Life Points. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, "Cyber Angel" Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Once per turn, you can destroy a Monster your opponent controls that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and inflict damage to them equal to half its ATK. If this card was sent from your field to the Graveyard, you can banish a "Cyber Angel" Monster from your field or Graveyard to Special Summon it during the End Phase.

 **Crimson-Eyes Rubicante Dragon**

ATK: 3500, DEF: 3000, LV: 10

Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect

1 Level 7 or higher "Red-Eyes" Monster + 1 Level 7 or higher Fiend-type Monster

Monster Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned through the effect of "Crimson Awakening – Infernal Fusion". This Monster is also always treated as a Fiend-type Monster. When this card is Special Summoned, you can send all cards your opponent controls to the Graveyard and inflict 300 points of damage for every sent card. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect. When this card destroys an opponent's Monster and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to them equal to the number of Monsters in both players' Graveyard x 200. If this card is destroyed, you can banish it to destroy all other cards on the field and force your opponent to send an equal number of cards from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard. For every Monster sent from the Deck to the Graveyard by this effect, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent.

 **Black Catharsis**

Normal Spell Card

Select a face-up "Red-Eyes" Monster or a Monster which was summoned by using a "Red-Eyes" Monster as Material on your field and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its Level x 300. If you control a face-up "Red-Eyes" Monster, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to reduce an instance of battle or effect damage to 0 and gain 800 Life Points.

 **Girdle of Ares**

Continuous Spell Card

Increase the ATK of all "Amazoness" Special Summoned Monsters you control by 600. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish it and target an "Amazoness" Monster on the field; double its ATK until the End Phase.

 **Amazoness Tribute**

Normal Spell Card

Tribute an "Amazoness" Monster you control; draw two cards from your Deck.

 **Amazoness Retreat**

Normal Spell Card

Draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of face-up "Amazoness" Monsters you control.

 **Crimson Awakening – Infernal Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon a "Crimson-Eyes" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by using Monsters from your hand or field as materials. You can also return Monsters from your Graveyard back to the Deck and use them as materials. The activation and effects of this card cannot be negated. You can banish this card along with a "Crimson-Eyes" Fusion Monster to Special Summon its materials from your Deck or Graveyard.

 **Machine Angel Forge**

Ritual Spell Card

Once per turn, you can target a "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster in your hand; Special Summon a "Prototype Angel Token" (Light/Fairy/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) with the same Level as the targeted Monster to your side of the field. Every time a Ritual Monster is successfully Special Summoned to your field, draw one card from your Deck. If this card is destroyed, you can add a "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster and a Ritual Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand.

 **Red-Eyes Reversal**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If you would take battle damage from a battle involving a "Red-Eyes" Monster you control, you can reduce that damage to 0 and inflict half the amount of damage you would have taken to your opponent.

 **Ritual Mirror**

Normal Spell Card

Target a Ritual Spell Card in your Graveyard; this card's name and effect become the same as the targeted card's name and effect.

 **Red-Eyes Gateway**

Normal Spell Card

Target a "Red-Eyes" Monster you control; Special Summon a "Red-Eyes" Monster from your Deck with a Level equal to or lower than the targeted Monster's Level and make its ATK equal to the targeted Monster's ATK. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to target a "Red-Eyes" Monster you control and make its ATK equal to that of another "Red-Eyes" Monster on your field.

 **Crimson Afterglow**

Normal Spell Card

Target a DARK Dragon-type Fusion Monster you control; Special Summon a "Crimson-Eyes" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck with a lower Level than the targeted Monster's Level by ignoring its summoning conditions. That Monster cannot attack and is banished during your turn's End Phase.

 **Machine Angel Cross Ritual**

Ritual Spell Card

This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you wish to Ritual Summon. If you successfully Ritual Summon a Ritual Monster through this card's effect, you can Special Summon a "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster with a lower Level that the Monster you Ritual Summoned from your Deck.

 **Red-Eyes Leer**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If you control a face-up "Red-Eyes" Monster, you can activate this card to negate the effects of a face-up card your opponent controls until the End Phase.

 **Divergent Element**

Normal Spell Card

If you Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster on the turn you activate this card, and if you can use its materials and the card used for the Fusion Summon to Fusion Summon a different Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, you can Special Summon that Fusion Monster through this card's effect by ignoring its summoning conditions. You can only activate one "Divergent Element" each turn.

 **Emerging Darkness**

Normal Trap Card

Target a face-up "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" you control; send it to the Graveyard and Special Summon a "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" from your hand or Deck. If you activated this card during your opponent's turn, you can draw one card from your Deck. The summoned Monster is unaffected by your opponent's card effects until the End Phase of the turn you activate this card. If both this card and the Monster summoned by its effect are in your Graveyard, you can banish them to draw two cards from your Deck.

 **Pitch-Black Fortress**

Continuous Trap Card

Send a DARK Dragon-type Monster from your Deck to the Graveyard to activate this card. You can negate attacks equal to the number of "Red-Eyes" Monsters or Monsters which were summoned by using a "Red-Eyes" Monster as their material on your field during each of your opponent's Battle Phases. If you activated this effect, destroy all Monsters you control during your next Standby Phase.

 **Crimson Hell Gate**

Continuous Trap Card

Each time a "Red-Eyes" Monster or a Monster which was summoned by using a "Red-Eyes" Monster as material you control is destroyed as a result of battle, you can reduce the battle damage to 0. Every time one of the aforementioned Monsters is destroyed by either battle or card effect, place one Sin Counter on this card. If you would receive damage from a direct attack, you can destroy this card to reduce that damage to 0 and end the Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed, during your next Standby Phase, you can Special Summon a "Crimson-Eyes" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck whose Level is equal to or lower than the number of Sin Counters on this card when it was destroyed by ignoring its summoning conditions.

 **Red-Eyes Judgement**

Normal Trap Card

Activate this card during the Battle Phase. Destroy all "Red-Eyes" Monsters on the field, draw one card for each destroyed Monster, and then end the Battle Phase.

 **Saint Barrier**

Normal Trap Card

If you would receive damage, you can banish a LIGHT Ritual Monster from your Graveyard to reduce that damage to 0 and add a Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

 **Invitation to Darkness**

Normal Trap Card

You can activate this card if DARK Monsters you control were destroyed during that turn. Destroy all face-up non-DARK Monsters your opponent controls and inflict half their combined ATK as damage to them.

 **And that was Chapter 38, which was entirely dedicated to Nightshroud and demonstrated his overwhelming power. As you all expected, he uses the "Red-Eyes" archetype with a few original cards of my making, but I also included a sub-archetype consisting of Fusion Monsters, the "Crimson-Eyes", a sort-of corrupted evolution of his Red-Eyes Monsters. The inspiration for them should be pretty obvious, and I thought it would be original…until I remembered that the TCG Burning Abyss archetype is also based on the Malebranche. Oh, well.**

 **Regarding the Duels here, I had Nightshroud face the Tyler Sisters first as a warmup so to speak. But the real highlight was the confrontation between brother and sister, culminating in Asuka's loss and subsequent sealing. Sorry for those who wished for some development between her and Yukio, but, from the moment I introduced Nightshroud, I always intended for Asuka to face her brother and lose to him, as I felt it would make her loss more tragic compared to her defeat at Yuri's hands.**

 **That's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Greetings, community! Dvdryms here, with chapter 39. First, in response to your reviews:**

 **—** **To Guest (1): The elite candidates will be revealed soon, so I can't divulge any information yet.**

 **—** **To Guest (2): Yes, I had made a mistake in Chapter 22. It's fixed now, so thanks for pointing it out.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 39 – Confrontation Between Teacher and Student**

"I wonder if everyone else is doing alright…"

Kaito muttered so as he stared at the vast expanse of sea before him, with Yusho standing next to him while leaning on his cane. It had been some time ever since the two of them boarded the cruise ship heading towards Academia, but they had remained rooted on the same spot all that time, wondering about their comrades and, in the case of Yusho, family, who were probably still fighting in the port town.

"There's nothing more we can do about them other than believe in their strength." Yusho said. "Trust me, I'm not too thrilled about involving my son and his friends in this dimensional war, but they're not little kids. They can handle themselves. Plus, if we can get to Leo, I may be able to convince him to call off this crusade of his."

"You seem too certain that you can get through to him." Kaito turned to his former teacher with a questioning look. "Why are you so confident that he'll listen to you? I find it more likely that he's going to throw us in prison or turn us into cards before hearing you out."

"Leo and I were partners who developed the Real Solid Vision system together back in Standard." Yusho explained as he took out a card from his pocket and stared at it. "There are certain things that only the two of us can understand as kindred souls striving towards the same goal. That's why I'm confident that I can get through to him, if not with my words, then at least with my Duel if it comes down to that."

"My, you sure are confident, Sensei. However, I'm afraid you won't get the chance to even attempt to reach out to the Professor, since you'll disappear from the stage here."

Both Yusho and Kaito sharply turned on their heels following these words, coming face-to-face with Dennis, who was standing a few steps away from them with a smirk on his face.

"You!" Kaito walked up to the youth and grabbed him from his collar, eliciting several murmurs from the surrounding passengers. "You have some nerve showing up in such a brazen manner in front of me. I heard from the others that you were responsible for Ruri's capture and gave the signal for the invasion of Heartland to begin. So give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't throw you off this ship right now!"

"Unless you want this ship to sink and drag you and all these unfortunate passengers down to the depths of the ocean, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dennis said with a smile, seemingly unconcerned of Kaito's rage. "One of the Doktor's Duel Bots is currently stationed in the ship's cargo hold, and should its sensors detect that I'm no longer onboard, it's programmed to self-destruct. Such an act will surely rupture the hull of the ship and, well, I'm sure you understand the rest. So why don't we all calm down before you do something you'll regret, huh?"

Kaito was seething, but released Dennis and took a step backwards while glaring at the Academia agent.

"That's better." Dennis said as he straightened his collar. "You really should do something about these violent outbursts of yours, Kaito-kun. But if it makes you feel any better, it wasn't my idea to blow up the ship. You can chalk that ingenious idea up to the Doktor. Seriously, that fellow always gives me the creeps…"

"Why are you here, Dennis?" Yusho asked his former student. "What do you want?"

"I would think it's pretty obvious." Dennis said. "My mission is to stop you from getting to Academia. I'm afraid letting you meet with the Professor in such a critical junction is out of the question. Therefore, my orders are to apprehend you and eliminate any and all accomplishes you may have brought with you like Kaito over there. You may speak to the Professor all you want once the Arc Area Project has been completed."

"I'm afraid that's not an option." Yusho stated. "We cannot be sure what sort of consequences Leo's plan will have on the four dimensions, which is why he must end it and this war before it's too late. That's why I cannot let you stop us here."

"You heard the man." Kaito said as he pointed his Duel Disk at Dennis. "If you want to stop us, there's only one way to do so."

"Somehow, I knew it would come down to this…" Dennis sighed, but then smiled. "Still, I can't say I'm entirely dissatisfied with this outcome. It must have been fate that brought you to the Fusion Dimension since I always looked forward to the day I could face you, Sensei, and prove that I've surpassed you as both a Duelist and Entertainer. Now that's what I call killing two birds with one stone."

"Not so fast, clown." Kaito glowered at Dennis. "If you want to get to Sensei, you'll have to deal with me first."

"Hmm, while a Duel between fellow apprentices does sound good as well, I fear I have to decline since Sensei is of a higher priority right now." Dennis responded. "Plus, if I were you, I wouldn't dillydally here for too long. The clock is ticking."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, silly me!" Dennis slapped his forehead. "I almost forgot the most crucial part. The Doktor's little toy has also been programmed to self-destruct after a certain amount of time passes. The only way to cancel the detonation sequence is by defeating it in a Duel. And since Sensei can't make his way to the cargo hold quickly enough with that leg of his, that only leaves you, Kaito-kun. So, like I said before, can you really afford to waste time here?"

"You little…" Kaito growled. "Why must you people always involve innocent people in your dastardly schemes!? Why, I should—"

"I understand your rage, but there is no time for that." Yusho placed his hand on Kaito's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "Disarming the bomb takes priority here. Leave Dennis to me and go, Kaito. You are the only one who can do this."

"Sensei…" Kaito shot a worried look at Yusho. "Can you handle this guy on your own?"

"Of course I can." Yusho spoke with a confident attitude. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to, young man? Furthermore, as his teacher, it's my duty to correct my troublesome student's behavior and guide him back to the right path. Don't worry, I'll be alright. You just focus on your own task."

"Understood." Kaito said. "Good luck, Sensei. I'll be back as quickly as possible."

"I wouldn't count on that."

Ignoring Dennis's jab, Kaito rushed past him and headed towards the cargo hold as quickly as he could. After climbing down a large numbers of stairs, he finally arrived at a wide area below the ship's main deck that was surrounded by shipping containers. Scanning the room for sights of anything abnormal, Kaito detected a humanoid object resembling some sort of robot that was covered in black armor plates sitting cross-legged not too far away from him. At that moment, the robot's crimson visor lit up as it stood up and scanned Kaito.

[Biological lifeform detected. Commencing analysis. Subject identified as Tenjo Kaito, a member of the Xyz Resistance's Clover Branch. Threat Level estimated at four. Initiating Duel Protocol. Parameters set to termination following the subject's defeat. Activating Duel Mode now.]

Several parts flew off from Duel Bot's left arm and rearranged themselves into the shape of a Duel Disk that attached itself to the robot's left arm. At the same time, a crimson energy line was shot from the Duel Disk and locked around Kaito's own Duel Disk.

[Duel Anchor, deployed. Probability of escape: 0,03%. Self-termination sequence, phase two initiated. T-minus thirty minutes until detonation. Initiating Duel.]

"Let's do this, you bucket of bolts." Kaito said as he activated his Duel Disk. "There's no way I'll lose to a toy of Academia of all things!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together as one.

Kaito – LP: 4000

Duel Bot – LP: 4000

[I'll take the first turn.] Duel Bot announced. [I summon Super Quantum Ranger Blue Layer (Water/Psychic/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 2000/LV: 3).]

A female Monster clad in a blue uniform appeared on Duel Bot's field.

"Super Quantum…?" Kaito wondered. "This seems familiar for some reason…"

[Blue Layer's effect activates.] Duel Bot stated. [When this card is summoned successfully, I can add a "Super Quant" card from my Deck to my hand. I choose the Field Spell Card Super Quantal Mech Ship Magnacarrier and activate it. Then, I activate my Field Spell's effect, discarding Quantum Supporter (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) in order to perform an Xyz Summon by using only a "Super Quantum" Monster on my field with the same attribute as the Xyz Monster I wish to summon as material. I Overlay Blue Layer.]

"What!?" Kaito cried out in shock. "An Xyz Summon, you say!?"

Blue Layer turned into a stream of energy following Kaito's words and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal.

[Xyz Summon. Come forth, Rank 3. Super Quantal Mech Beast Grampulse (Water/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2800/R: 5/OU: 1) in defense mode.]

A blue-colored mechanical Monster that resembled a submarine appeared on Duel Bot's field.

"Super Quantal Xyz Monsters as well…" Kaito's eyes suddenly widened. "This Deck…definitely didn't originate from Academia. And there was a talented Xyz user in the Spade Branch who used such a Deck before falling to Academia's troops… Don't tell me…you bastards actually stole his Deck and are using it as your own!?"

[In response to subject Tenjo Kaito's question, this Deck was indeed appropriated from a fallen Resistance member and granted to this unit. According to the words of the Creator, it would be useful to study the enemy's tactics through the use of their own Decks, while also attacking them from a psychological front.]

"It looks like I have one more reason to win this Duel…" Kaito said with a downright murderous tone. "Now, hurry up and finish your turn so I can turn you into scrap metal."

[Since a "Super Quantal Mech Beast" was Special Summoned, the effect of Quantum Supporter in my Graveyard activates, allowing me to attach it as an Overlay Unit to it (Grampulse OU: 1→2). Finally, I place one card face-down and end my turn.]

"It's my turn." Kaito announced. "Draw! I summon Cipher Engineer (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1300/LV: 4)!"

The robotic Monster with wings of light emerging from its back and wielding a hammer appeared on Kaito's field.

"Cipher Engineer's effect activates." Kaito continued. "If I control no other Monsters when I summon this card while my opponent does, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Cipher" Monster from my Deck. Come, Doppel Cipher (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!"

A small Monster resembling a featureless doll with wings of light extending from its back appeared on Kaito's field.

"I activate Doppel Cipher's effect." Kaito stated. "Once per turn, I can target another "Cipher" Monster on my field and make this card's Level and name the same as that Monster's until the End Phase. I choose the Level 4 Cipher Engineer of course. Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Double Exposure. Through its effect—"

[I activate Grampulse's effect.] Duel Bot interrupted Kaito. [Once during either player's turn, I can detach an Xyz Material from it in order to destroy a Spell or Trap Card on your field. I choose to destroy Double Exposure.]

"So it looks like you're not dumb enough to allow me to call out my ace Monster so easily." Kaito remarked. "Then, Plan B it is. I Overlay my Level 4 Cipher Engineer and Doppel Cipher, which is treated as Cipher Engineer!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Kaito chanted.

"Pursuer of the ever-distant light! Become a swift enforcer to purge those who upset order from this world! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Cipher Dual Raider (ATK: 2600/DEF: 900/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

The Monster clad in futuristic black armor, which had several white energy lines running through it and held two energy disks on its hands, appeared on Kaito's field.

"Battle!" Kaito exclaimed. "Cipher Dual Raider, attack Super Quantal Mech Beast Grampulse! At this moment, I detach an Overlay Unit from Dual Raider to activate its effect! I will reveal the 1000 attack Cipher Caster in my hand in order to add its attack to Dual Raider's own attack until the End Phase (Dual Raider ATK: 2600→3600)! Do it, Dual Raider! Light Cycle Mayhem!"

Dual Raider threw its energy disks forward, which proceeded to bury themselves into Grampulse's body and exit it from the opposite side before returning to their controller's hands. Immediately afterwards, the mechanical Monster was destroyed in a flashy explosion.

[Since a "Super Quant" Xyz Monster was destroyed, I can activate my Trap Card, Super Quantum Mech Legacy.] Duel Bot stated. [Through its effect, I will draw two cards from my Deck.]

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Kaito said. "At this moment, Dual Raider's effect ends, returning its attack to its normal value (Dual Raider ATK: 3600→2600)."

[My turn.] Dual Bot announced. [Draw. Since I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come, Super Quantum Ranger Red Layer (Fire/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 800/LV: 5).]

A crimson-colored warrior with a lion motif armor appeared on Duel Bot's field.

[Since Red Layer was summoned successfully, its effect activates, allowing me to add a "Super Quant" card from my Graveyard to my hand.] Duel Bot continued. [I choose Super Quantum Ranger Blue Layer and summon it.]

Blue Layer appeared once more on the field next to its red counterpart.

[Blue Layer's effect activates once again, allowing me to add the Spell Card Super Quantum Mech Revival from my Deck to my hand and activate it.] Duel Bot stated. [Through its effect, I can use it along with a "Super Quantum Ranger" Monster on my field as materials in order to Special Summon a "Super Quant" Xyz Monster from my Graveyard with the same attribute as the aforementioned "Super Quantum Ranger" Monster and attach these cards as Overlay Units to it. Revive, Super Quantal Mech Grampulse in defense mode.]

Duel Bot's Spell Card and its Monster turned into streams of energy that joined together and transformed into Grampulse, which landed on Duel Bot's field.

[Next, I activate my Field Spell Card's effect.] Duel Bot said. [I send one card from my hand to the Graveyard in order to use Red Layer as an Xyz Material and Xyz Summon a "Super Quant" Xyz Monster with the same attribute as it from my Extra Deck.]

As Red Layer turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Duel Bot spoke.

[Xyz Summon. Come forth, Rank 5. Super Quantal Mech Beast Magnaliger (Fire/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000/R: 5/OU: 1).]

A red mechanical Monster resembling a liger appeared on Duel Bot's field, letting out a loud howl.

[Since a "Super Quant" Xyz Monster was Xyz Summoned successfully, I can activate Quantum Supporter's effect in my Graveyard and attach it as an Xyz Material to it (Magnaliger OU: 1→2).] Duel Bot stated. [Next, I activate Grampulse's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy one of your face-down cards.]

Following Duel Bot's words, a bolt of blue energy erupted from the cannon on top of Grampulse, destroying one of Kaito's face-downs.

[In addition, I activate Magnaliger's effect.] Duel Bot continued. [By detaching an Overlay Unit from it, I can destroy a Monster on the field. I choose to destroy Cipher Dual Raider.]

A wave of fire erupted from Magnaliger's maw, enveloping Dual Raider and incinerating it.

"Since it was destroyed, Cipher Dual Raider's effect activates." Kaito declared. "Thanks to it, I can Special Summon its Xyz Materials from my Graveyard as Level 8 Monsters with their effects negated. Return to my side, Cipher Engineer and Doppel Cipher in defense mode!"

A portal appeared on the ground, out of which the two Cipher Monsters emerged and landed on Kaito's field.

(Cipher Engineer, Doppel Cipher LV: 4→8)

[Since the detached Quantum Supporter used its effect twice already, it will be banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard. Now, battle.] Duel Bot announced. [Magnaliger, destroy Cipher Engineer.]

"I activate the effect of the destroyed Cipher Scrambling in my Graveyard!" Kaito exclaimed. "By banishing it from my Graveyard, I can change the name of Doppel Cipher into that of Cipher Engineer for as long as it remains face-up on the field! Then, I activate my Continuous Trap Card Split Guard! Since I now control two Monsters with the same name, the first time each one would be destroyed by battle or card effect, it's not destroyed! Therefore, Cipher Engineer is safe!"

[With two Level 8 Monsters on the field, it's evident that the subject's ace Monster is coming next.] Duel Bot stated. [Appropriate response has been formulated. I place one card face-down and end my turn.]

"It's my turn!" Kaito announced. "Draw! It appears you believe you can counter my ace Monster with your tactics. In that case, let's see what that tiny robotic brain of yours has come up with. I Overlay the now Level 8 Cipher Engineer and Doppel Cipher!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Kaito chanted.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness! Embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend now, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 8/OU: 2)!"

Cipher Dragon appeared on Kaito's field, letting out a resonant howl in the process.

[As predicted, the subject summoned Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon.] Duel Bot stated. [Commencing countermeasures. I detach Magnaliger's second Overlay Unit to activate its effect once again and destroy Cipher Dragon.]

"Your strategies are truly transparent, you piece of scrap metal." Kaito snorted. "Did you think I wouldn't guess that Magnaliger could activate its effect during either player's turn just like Grampulse? That's why I had my own countermeasure ready! Since I control a face-up "Cipher" Xyz Monster, I can activate the Counter Trap Card Cipher Decode from my hand! Through its effect, I can negate the activation of an opponent's card effect and destroy that card! Say farewell to your Magnaliger!"

The wave of flame that erupted from Magnaliger's mouth was blocked by a shield of light that exploded into numerous fragments which shredded Magnaliger's body, destroying it.

"Now, I activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit from it to take control of your Grampulse and change it into a copy of my Cipher Dragon in terms of name and attack with its effects negated." Kaito stated. "Cipher Projection!"

A wave of light was generated from Cipher Dragon's wings, enveloping Grampulse. Immediately afterwards, Grampulse disappeared from Duel Bot's field and appeared on Kaito's field in the form of a glowing Cipher Dragon.

"I switch Grampulse to attack position." Kaito said. "Then, I summon Cipher Caster (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

A Monster with wings of light dressed in a mage's robe and holding a staff appeared on Kaito's field.

"I activate Cipher Caster's effect." Kaito continued. "Once per turn, I can add a "Cipher" Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand. I choose the Continuous Spell Card Cipher Siphoning and activate it. Now, battle! Cipher Caster, attack that mechanical construct directly! Flash Burn!"

A sphere of energy was generated from Cipher Caster's wand and struck Duel Bot's body, forcing it backwards.

Duel Bot – LP: 4000→3000

"Let's finish this." Kaito stated. "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, attack that thing directly! Cipher Stream of Eradication!"

[I activate the Continuous Trap Card Super Quantum Mech Guardian.] Duel Bot announced. [Through its effect, since I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can Special Summon this card as a Monster in defense mode (ATK: 0/DEF: 1000/LV: 4) and have it receive your attack.]

A small robotic Monster appeared on Duel Bot's field and was subsequently engulfed by Cipher Dragon's wave of energy, with the end result being its destruction.

[Super Quantum Mech Guardian's effect activates.] Duel Bot stated. [When this card is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Super Quantum Ranger" Monster from my Deck. Come, Super Quantum Ranger Green Layer (Wind/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400/LV: 4) in defense mode.]

A Monster clad in a green uniform appeared on Duel Bot's field.

[Since Green Layer was summoned successfully, its effect activates.] Duel Bot continued. [Through it, I can Special Summon a "Super Quant" Monster from my hand. Come, Super Quantum Ranger Yellow Layer (Light/Thunder/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200/LV: 1) in defense mode.]

A Monster clad in a yellow uniform appeared on the field next to Green Layer.

[Yellow Layer's effect activates.] Duel Bot said. [When this card is summoned successfully, I can draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of "Super Quant" Monsters on my field plus one. Therefore, I will draw three cards from my Deck.]

"In that case, Grampulse, which is treated as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, will attack your Green Layer!" Kaito pointed at the Monster. "Cipher Stream of Eradication!"

[I activate the final effect of Super Quantum Mech Guardian in my Graveyard.] Duel Bot said. [By banishing this card from my Graveyard, I can prevent the destruction of a "Super Quant" Monster I control by either battle or card effect.]

"It looks like you unfortunately managed to survive this turn." Kaito clicked his tongue in irritation. "Then, I activate Cipher Siphoning's effect in order to attach your Grampulse as an Xyz material to Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (Cipher Dragon OU: 1→2). Finally, I place one card face-down and end my turn. At this moment, Cipher Caster's effect activates. Since it used its effect, it's banished from my field."

[My turn.] Duel Bot announced. [Draw. I summon Super Quantum Ranger Black Layer (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1400/LV: 2).]

A Monster clad in a black uniform with jackal-motif armor pieces attached to its body appeared on Duel Bot's field.

[I activate Black Layer's effect.] Duel Bot stated. [If this card was summoned successfully, I can send a "Super Quant" Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard and inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent. I will send the second copy of Grampulse to my Graveyard to activate this effect.]

Black Layer swung its tail-shaped whip and struck Kaito's body, causing a hiss of pain to escape from his mouth.

Kaito – LP: 4000→3500

[Next, I activate Super Quantal Mech Ship Magnacarrier's effect once again.] Duel Bot continued. [I will send three cards from my hand to the Graveyard and use my three Super Quantum Ranger Monsters to Xyz Summon their respective Super Quantal Mech Beast Monsters.]

Following Duel Bot's words, the three Monsters he controlled turned into streams of energy that were absorbed by the three galaxy-like portals that appeared on the field.

[Xyz Summon. Come, Rank 1, Super Quantal Mech Beast Granray (Light/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 0/R: 1/OU: 1), Rank 2 Super Quantal Mech Beast Voltreker (Earth/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 600/R: 2/OU: 1) and Rank 4, Super Quantal Mech Beast Aeroboros (Wind/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2400/R: 4/OU: 1).]

Three mechanical Monsters, a yellow-colored serpent with blade-shaped fins attached to its body, a black-colored jackal with two cannons attached to its shoulders and a green-colored winged creature with a blaster attached to its back, appeared on Duel Bot's field.

"Three Xyz Monsters in a single turn…" Kaito narrowed his eyes. "And to make matters worse, I have a feeling this Deck's trump card is coming up next…"

[I activate Voltreker's effect.] Duel Bot stated. [By detaching an Overlay Unit from it, I can banish all Monsters in your Graveyard and deal 300 points of damage to you for each banished Monster. Since there are three Monsters in your Graveyard, you'll receive 900 points of damage.]

The cannons on Voltreker's shoulders aimed at Kaito and unleashed two energy blasts that struck his body and sent him skidding backwards.

Kaito – LP: 3500→2600

[Moving on, I activate my Field Spell Card's final effect.] Duel Bot continued. [By sending this card to the Graveyard, I can target three "Super Quantal Mech" Xyz Monsters in my field and/or Graveyard with different names and use them as materials for an Xyz Summon. I will use Magnaliger and Grampulse in my Graveyard along with Aeroboros on my field in order to Xyz Summon.]

As the three Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Duel Bot spoke.

[Xyz Summon. Come, Rank 12. Super Quantal Mech God King Great Magnus (Light/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 3600/DEF: 3200/R: 12/OU: 4).]

A towering mechanical Monster that resembled a combination of Magnaliger, Grampulse and Aeroboros appeared on Duel Bot's field.

"A Rank 12…" Kaito muttered. "Moreover, it has 3600 attack and who knows what sort of effects. This could be a problem…"

[Next, I activate Voltreker and Granray's effects, equipping them to Great Magnus as Equip Spell Cards.] Duel Bot said as Voltreker attached itself to Great Magnus's back while Granray turned into a blade that Great Magnus grasped with its left hand. [Thanks to the equipped Voltreker's effect, Great Magnus's attack increases by an amount equal to its Rank multiplied by 200, meaning it gains 2400 attack (Great Magnus ATK: 3600→6000). Now, battle. Great Magnus, destroy Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon.]

"I activate my face-down card, the Quick-Play Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Boost!" Kaito exclaimed. "Since a "Cipher" Xyz Monster on my field is being attacked, I can negate that attack and Special Summon an Xyz Monster which is one Rank higher than the targeted Monster by using it as an Xyz Material!"

As Cipher Dragon turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Kaito chanted.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness! Release the forever unchanging light and become the beacon that illuminates the future! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend now, Rank 9! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (ATK: 4500/DEF: 3000/R: 9/OU: 3)!"

The evolved form of Cipher Dragon appeared on Kaito's field, letting out a resonant howl.

[Confirmed summon of the evolved form of the target's ace Monster.] Duel Bot stated. [However, the Battle Phase is not over yet. Due to the equipped Granray's effect, Great Magnus can attack all of the opponent's Monsters once each. Therefore, Great Magnus will attack Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon.]

"So it had such an effect, huh…?" Kaito grimaced. "Regardless, thanks to the second effect of Cipher Boost, the equipped Monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects on the turn it was summoned!"

Following Kaito's words, Great Magnus struck Neo Galaxy-Eyes with its blade, failing to destroy it but generating a shockwave that sent Kaito flying backwards and crashing into the opposing wall.

Kaito – LP: 2600→1100

[I place one card face-down and end my turn.] Duel Bot stated. [Warning. Countdown for self-termination has passed the half mark. T minus fifteen minutes until detonation. Haste is advised if subject Tenjo Kaito wishes to preserve its existence.]

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Kaito said as he got up. "If I act in haste, it's more likely that I'll misplay and make this Duel easier for you. However, I won't fall to such petty psychological tricks. I fully intend to defeat you with time to spare. Now, it's my turn! Draw! I activate Neo-Galaxy Eyes' effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to—"

[That will not work.] Duel Bot interrupted Kaito. [Since it has four Overlay Units, Great Magnus is unaffected by my opponent's card effects. Therefore, you cannot take control of it with Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's effect.]

"I see." Kaito remarked. "That's certainly a troublesome effect. In that case, I activate the Spell Card Xyz Treasure in order to draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of Xyz Monsters on the field, in this case two. Then, I activate the Spell Card Overlay Supercharge, increasing Neo Galaxy's attack by 1000 for every Overlay Unit attached to it. As such, its attack increases by 3000 points (Neo Galaxy ATK: 4500→7500). Now, it's time for battle! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, destroy Great Magnus! Cipher Stream of Horror!"

[It's no use.] Duel Bot stated as a massive beam of pure white energy struck Great Magnus. [Due to the effect of the equipped Granray, Great Magnus cannot be destroyed by battle.]

"But you'll still take the damage, you oversized tin can!" Kaito exclaimed. "Get sent flying!"

Although the dragon's blast failed to destroy Great Magnus, it generated a powerful explosion that sent the Duel Bot tumbling backwards.

Duel Bot – LP: 3000→1500

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Kaito said. "At this moment, due to the effect of Overlay Supercharge, Neo Galaxy-Eyes switches to defense position and its attack returns to normal (Neo Galaxy-Eyes ATK: 7500→4500)."

[My turn.] Duel Bot announced. [Draw. I activate my face-down Trap Card Super Quantum Mech Finisher. Through its effect, I will send one card from my hand to the Graveyard to equip the Trap Card Super Quantal Mech God Sword – Magnaslayer from my Deck to Great Magnus. Magnaslayer's effect increases Great Magnus's attack by an amount equal to its Rank multiplied by 100, meaning it gains 1200 attack (Great Magnus ATK: 6000→7200). In addition, Great Magnus can also inflict piercing damage when attacking a defense position Monster. Probability of the subject's defeat through this next attack: 67%. These parameters are acceptable. Commencing attack. Great Magnus will destroy Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon.]

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Kaito declared. "I activate my Trap Card, Double Cipher! Through its effect, I will detach all Overlay Units from my Neo Galaxy-Eyes in order to Special Summon an Xyz Monster with the same name as it from my Extra Deck! Come, the second copy of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon in defense mode!"

A second copy of Neo Galaxy appeared next to the first one following Kaito's words.

[Analysis indicates that the subject wishes to prevent his Monster's destruction through Split Guard's effect.] Duel Bot stated. [However, Magnaslayer's piercing damage effect will still apply. Probability of this unit's victory increased to 82%.]

"That might be the case, but I'm not finished yet." Kaito stated. "I activate my Trap Card, Duality Escape! Through its effect, if I control two "Cipher" Monsters with the same name at the moment of its activation, I can reduce all battle damage from battles involving "Cipher" Monsters to 0 for the rest of this turn!"

[Initial assault failed. Readjusting tactics. Great Magnus will attack the second copy of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon through Granray's effect.]

"Thanks to Split Guard's effect, my Monster isn't destroyed by this battle either." Kaito said as a semi-transparent barrier appeared around Cipher Dragon, shielding it from Great Magnus's attack. "Is that the best you can do?"

[I activate Magnaslayer's final effect.] Duel Bot said. [By sending it to the Graveyard (Great Magnus ATK: 7200→6000), I can have Great Magnus attack an additional three times on this turn's Battle Phase. First, I will destroy your first Neo Galaxy-Eyes.]

Great Magnus swung its sword, decapitating the first Neo Galaxy-Eyes.

[Next, I will attack your second Neo Galaxy-Eyes with Great Magnus.]

The previous scene was repeated once more, with Kaito's dragon being bisected by the Duel Bot's Monster.

[With no more Monsters left to protect you, I am free to attack you directly and end this.] Duel Bot announced. [Initiating extermination of the hostile subject. Great Magnus, attack Tenjo Kaito directly.]

"If you believe this is enough to defeat me, think again, you bucket of bolts!" Kaito shouted. "Since a "Cipher" Xyz Monster on my field was destroyed, I can banish Duality Escape from my Graveyard to Special Summon an Xyz Monster with a lower Rank than it from my Graveyard! Revive, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon in defense mode!"

Cipher Dragon returned to Kaito's field after emerging from a glowing portal that appeared on the ground.

[Analysis indicates that the subject has avoided defeat.] Duel Bot stated. [Readjusting parameters. Great Magnus will use its last attack to destroy Cipher Dragon.]

"No, it won't." Kaito smirked. "I send Cipher Siphoning to my Graveyard to activate its final effect, which allows me to target a "Cipher" Xyz Monster I control in order to prevent its destruction by battle for the rest of this turn!"

Great Magnus struck Cipher Dragon with its blade, but failed to inflict any damage due to an energy aura that had appeared around the dragon and was shielding it.

[This unit has no more moves available for now. I end my turn. However, subject Tenjo Kaito's move pattern is illogical. Instead of protecting the much stronger Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with Cipher Siphoning's effect, subject chose to shield Cipher Dragon. Conclusion: the impending fear of death from this unit's self-termination in T minus five minutes has clouded the subject's judgement as expected. Probability of this unit winning the Duel during its next turn or self-destructing due to the time limit being reached: approximately 93%.]

"Five minutes until detonation, huh…?" Kaito muttered before lifting his head up, a confident smile etched on his face. "Good. That means there's plenty of time left for me to defeat you on this turn then."

[Impossible. Analysis of the current situation indicates that there's less than 7% chance of a successful comeback from subject Tenjo Kaito at this point. Surrender is advisable at this point.]

"Oh, I'm so going to enjoy proving you wrong, you piece of scrap metal." Kaito smirked. "My turn! Draw! Now, it's time for the much anticipated counterattack! Using Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon as an Overlay Unit, I will reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

As Cipher Dragon turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Kaito chanted.

"O eternal light travelling across the Milky Way! Be reborn into a new scion of divinity and fill the world with your transcendental power! Xyz Summon! Come forth now, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Full Burst Cipher Dragon (Light/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 3500/R: 8/OU: 1)!"

A new dragon resembling Cipher Dragon, only with black armor plates attached to its body, six wings of light growing from its back and cannons protruding from its hips, forearms and shoulders, appeared on Kaito's field.

"In addition, since a "Cipher" Monster was Special Summoned to my field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand." Kaito continued. "Come, Cipher Biplane (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/LV: 6)!"

A small mechanical Monster resembling a ship with four wings of light extending from its body appeared on Kaito's field.

"I detach an Overlay Unit to activate Full Burst Cipher Dragon's effect." Kaito declared. "Through it, I can target a "Cipher" Monster on my field and change the names of all other face-up cards on the field into the name of that Monster. Of course, I choose Cipher Biplane. Persona Overwrite!"

Full Burst Cipher Dragon rose up in the air and unleashed waves of light from its wings that enveloped all cards on the field.

[Since it has four Overlay Units, Great Magnus is unaffected by your new dragon's effect.] Duel Bot reminded Kaito. [Records from prior Duels indicate that subject is prone to change the names of Monsters on the field to activate a variety of effects. But since Great Magnus cannot be affected by card effects, what sort of purpose does this strategy serve?]

"My target wasn't Great Magnus as you're about to find out." Kaito let out a sly smile. "I activate Galaxy-Eyes Full Burst Cipher Dragon's second effect! Once per turn, I can target a card on the field and destroy it along with all other cards with the same name as it on the field! I choose to destroy Cipher Biplane—which means that the equipped Voltreker and Granray whose names are treated as Cipher Biplane are also destroyed! Do it, Full Burst Cipher Dragon! Cipher Full Barrage!"

The cannons attached on Full Burst Cipher Dragon's body swung upwards and aimed at the various cards around the field, unleashing a bombardment which destroyed Split Guard, Cipher Biplane, Voltreker and Granray.

"Since Voltreker was destroyed, Great Magnus's attack returns back to normal (Great Magnus ATK: 6000→3600)." Kaito stated. "More importantly however, due to its effect, my dragon gains attack equal to the combined original attack of all Monsters that were sent to the Graveyard through this effect until the End Phase. Cipher Biplane, Granray and Voltreker were sent to their Graveyard, meaning their attack gets added to my dragon's own attack (Full Burst Cipher Dragon ATK: 4000→8200)."

[Full Burst Cipher Dragon's attack has exceeded that of Great Magnus.] Duel Bot stated. [Adjusting tactics to deploy countermeasures. I activate Great Magnus's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit from it to shuffle Full Burst Cipher Dragon back to the Extra Deck.]

"Nice try, but I'm afraid that's not good enough." Kaito declared. "During the turn it was summoned, Full Burst Cipher Dragon is unaffected by my opponent's card effects. Therefore, your final, desperate play has failed. At this point, I'd ask you if you are ready to repent, but there's no meaning in posing that question to a soulless machine. As such, I'll settle for simply obliterating you! Battle! Galaxy-Eyes Full Burst Cipher Dragon, destroy Great Magnus! Cipher Stream of Extinction!"

Full Burst Cipher Dragon opened its maw wide, unleashing a powerful wave of energy that enveloped Great Magnus and vaporized it without a trace, sending Duel Bot tumbling backwards due to the ensuing explosion with varying degrees of damage throughout its metal body.

Duel Bot – LP: 1500→0

Kaito: WIN

"Like I said, I defeated you with time to spare in the end." Kaito said as he approached the damaged robot and removed the Deck from its now bent Duel Disk. "I'll be taking that back now, thank you very much. I won't allow the Professor's lapdogs to use this Deck for their nefarious purposes anymore. Next, I should confirm that the detonation sequence has stopped."

Upon saying so, Kaito extended a cable from his Duel Disk and connected it to the Duel Bot's central processor, which had been spared from destruction. After rummaging through the robot's files, Kaito let out a relieved sigh.

"Good, it seems there's no risk of it exploding anymore, so that's one load off our back. Too bad there isn't anything else of value inside its database. In any case, I've wasted enough time here. I have to hurry back to Sensei's side at once. Who knows what's happening with him and the traitorous weasel."

And with that, Kaito exited the cargo hold in haste, heading for the upper floors of the ship…

* * *

 _Several minutes back, at the ship's prow…_

"Wow! The turnout is much better than I expected. But that's good. It feels I can really get in the mood like this."

Dennis said with an excited expression on his face as he surveyed the crowd which had gathered to watch his and Yusho's Duel. He had arranged for the captain to announce that a Duel would take place in the prow since, as an Entertainer, Dennis always loved Dueling when there was an audience present. Upon seeing the assembled people, Yusho let out a small chuckle.

"It looks like you haven't changed much, Dennis." Yusho remarked. "But I guess old habits die hard."

"Oh, I have changed and improved, Sensei." Dennis said. "I've been in various places as an Academia agent and have learned several new tricks. I reckon my skill as an Entertainment Duelist is equal or even greater than yours. Aren't you happy that your student has finally managed to surpass you in his ability to mesmerize the audience?"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Yusho said with a smile. "Back in the day, you would captivate the crowds merely with the flashiness of your shows. But can you provide a message that shakes the hearts of the audience through your Dueling? Until you can achieve this, you'll only be a second-rate Entertainer at best."

"Is that so?" Dennis's expression became serious. "Then, by all means, please watch how much your student has grown since our time together in Heartland. And if you truly believe you can teach me something more, do so through your Duel. I always preferred practice over lectures."

"As you wish." Yusho responded. "Then, let's begin!"

[Duel!]

Both Yusho and Dennis shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks.

Yusho – LP: 4000

Dennis – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Yusho announced. "I summon Entermate Aerobat (Wind/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1100/LV: 4)."

A Monster dressed in a form-fitting colorful jumpsuit and suspended on the air by several cables that were attached on its body appeared on Yusho's field.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Yusho said. "Now, let's see what you've got, Dennis."

"With pleasure!" Dennis said. "It's show time! My turn! Draw! Now, bear witness to the new power I acquired during my travels, Sensei. Using the Scale 1 Entermage Cup Tricker and the Scale 6 Entermage Overlay Juggler, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Dennis's sides, with his Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 5! Pendulum Summon! Come to the stage, Entermage Damage Juggler (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/LV: 4), Entermage Flimsy Slimmer (Earth/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 3) and Entermage Dazzle Artist (Light/Spellcaster/ Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1100/LV: 4)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Damage Juggler, Flimsy Slimmer and a Monster dressed in a colorful outfit with sparks erupting from its hands.

"So this is the new summoning method Yuya discovered and Yuzu told me about, Pendulum Summon." Yusho said amidst the excited murmurs of the crowd. "But I suppose that's not all you've got up your sleeve, right?"

"That's correct, Sensei." Dennis responded with a smirk. "For my next trick, I will Overlay my Level Damage Juggler and Flimsy Slimmer!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Dennis chanted.

"Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 4! Entermage Trapeze Magician (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

The magician wearing a clown mask and holding a trapeze in its right hand appeared on Dennis's field.

"I activate Dazzle Artist's effect, releasing it in order to target Trapeze Magician and increase its attack by an amount equal to its Overlay Units multiplied by 400 (Trapeze Magician ATK: 2500→3300)." Dennis stated. "Next, I detach an Overlay Unit from Trapeze Magician to activate its effect, allowing it to attack twice during this turn's Battle Phase. Now, let's battle! Trapeze Magician, destroy Entermate Aerobat! Graceful Dive!"

"Entermate Aerobat's effect activates!" Yusho declared as Trapeze Magician soared in the air and approached Aerobat. "Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle and all damage I receive from battles involving it is reduced to 0!"

Following Yusho's words, Aerobat performed a graceful somersault in the air, deftly evading Trapeze Magician's charge as the crowd applauded.

"Not bad, Sensei." Dennis said. "However, I'm not finished yet. Here comes the second attack! Trapeze Magician, take down Entermate Aerobat this time! Graceful Dive!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Entermate Swap!" Yusho announced as Aerobat exploded into a shower of confetti as soon as Trapeze Magician touched it. "Through its effect, I can shuffle Entermate Aerobat back to my Deck and Special Summon an "Entermate" Monster with a lower Level than it from my Deck! Come, Entermate Laugh Trainee (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 600/LV: 2) in defense mode!"

A child-like Monster dressed like a clown and wearing an oversized hat appeared on Yusho's field.

"In that case, I'll destroy your Laugh Trainee then!" Dennis shouted. "Do it, Trapeze Magician!"

Trapeze Magician soared through the air once more and delivered a dive kick at Laugh Trainer, whose body expanded like a balloon and burst apart then, causing a rain of light to envelop Trapeze Magician, which started laughing uncontrollably.

"This is…" Dennis seemed confused by his Monster's attitude. "What did you do, Sensei?"

"My, your Monster seems to be enjoying itself very much." Yusho said with a smile as Trapeze Magician fell to the ground while still laughing. "But that's to be expected from Laugh Trainee's effect .The Monster which destroys it is switched to defense mode immediately afterwards."

"My attacks were completely sealed…" Dennis grimaced. "In that case, I activate Dazzle Artist's effect in my Graveyard. Since the Monster affected by its effect destroyed an opponent's Monster, I can banish Dazzle Artist in order to draw a card from my Deck. Finally, I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn." Yusho announced. "Draw. Now, what say we turn up the heat a bit, Dennis? After all, I'm sure our adoring audience is anxious for more."

"That's just what I wanted." Dennis responded. "There's no meaning in defeating you unless you are at your best. So hit me with your best shot, Sensei!"

"That cheeky attitude also hasn't changed one bit…" Yusho muttered with a smile. "Then, here I come! Since you control Monsters while I don't, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come, Entermate Revue Dancer (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)!"

A female Monster clad in a form-fitting, colorful bodysuit and holding a whip in its right hand appeared on Yusho's field.

"Revue Dancer can be treated as two tributes for the Advance Summon of an "Entermate" Monster." Yusho said. "I release Revue Dancer to Advance Summon my most trusted partner. Come to our stage, Entermate Sky Magician (Wind/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

A Magician clad in a white uniform with a cape resembling wings fluttering behind him and holding several conjoined rings in his hand appeared above the ship. After making several circles around the audience, who gasped and clapped in delight, Sky Magician landed next to Yusho.

"You brought your ace Monster out at last, huh?" Dennis smirked. "Glad to see you're taking this seriously, Sensei."

"You know that my policy is to never hold back no matter what sort of opponent I'm facing, don't you, Dennis?" Yusho said. "Besides, if I want to get through to you and open your heart, it only makes sense that I would use my Sky Magician to do so. But be warned that from here on out, our performance will take an unexpected turn."

"Huh?" Dennis raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Sensei?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Yusho responded. "After all, a good Entertainer never reveals his hand before the time is right to keep up the suspense. First, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Magician's Substitute. Through its effect, I can target a Spellcaster-type Monster on the field and Special Summon a Substitute Token with the same Level and name as it. Come, Substitute Token (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 7)!"

A grey-colored copy of Sky Magician appeared on the field next to the original.

"Since I activate a Continuous Spell Card, Sky Magician's effect activates, increasing its attack by 300 (Sky Magician ATK: 2500→2800)." Yusho then spread his arms wide. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Please feast your eyes on yet another new form of summoning never seen before your eyes making its debut here! Since I control a Spellcaster-type Monster, I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster Entermate Fire Hopper (Fire/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 400/LV: 1) from my hand!"

A small Monster dressed in a colorful costume and surrounded by a ring of flames appeared on Yusho's field.

"A Tuner Monster!?" Dennis cried out in shock. "Don't tell me you—!"

"It's exactly as you think." Yusho grinned. "I tune the Level 7 Substitute Token with the Level 1 Fire Hopper!"

As Substitute Token turned into seven stars and Fire Hopper turned into a single ring surrounding them, Yusho chanted.

"With your enchanting brilliance, descend upon this stage and ignite the flames of passion within the hearts of men! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Entermate Blaze Magician (Fire/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A Monster clad in a crimson and orange suit with several concentric rings of fire hovering behind it and holding a gold staff appeared on Yusho's field.

"Synchro Summon…" Dennis muttered amidst the excited murmurs of the crowd. "Where did you learn such a thing? During your time in Heartland, you never exhibited signs of knowing any other summoning method apart from the Standard Dimension's Advance Summon."

"Hey, I'll have you know that it's not only students who challenge their limits and learn new things every day." Yusho said. "Even teachers like us strive to overcome our past selves and acquire new knowledge in a daily basis. Furthermore, just as the student learns from the teacher, so does the teacher learn from the student. Regarding this particular method of summoning, I was taught about it from one of my students who had developed an interest in Synchro Summoning much like one of your elites, Savaris, before defecting from Academia. After trial and error, we grasped the basics and became able to use Synchro Summoning as you can see."

"In that case, it wouldn't be too farfetched to assume that you're also capable of performing Fusion and Xyz Summoning." Dennis remarked. "You are full of surprises as always, Sensei. But that's why Dueling you is always so exciting and why my victory will be all the more sweet."

"We shall see." Yusho said. "In any case, let's continue. Since Magician's Substitute was sent to the Graveyard, its second effect activates, allowing me to draw a card from my Deck. Now, let's battle! Sky Magician, attack Trapeze Magician! Aerial Piercer!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Illusion Fadeout!" Dennis exclaimed. "Thanks to its effect, when an "Entermage" Monster on my field is attacked, I can instead turn that attack into a direct one!"

"Hoh, you're risking 2800 damage to protect Trapeze Magician?" Yusho rubbed his chin. "It looks like you're planning something else."

"Since I'm about to receive a direct attack, I activate the effect of Entermage String Figure (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) in my hand!" Dennis stated. "Thanks to it, I can Special Summon it and change the attack target to it! Furthermore, String Figure cannot be destroyed by that battle! Come, String Figure in defense mode!"

A clown-like Monster appeared on Dennis's field, intercepting Sky Magician's attack and forcing it backwards.

"That was a nice play." Yusho praised his former student. "However, how will you deal with this, I wonder? Blaze Magician, attack String Figure! Artifice Blaze Wave!"

Blaze Magician twirled its staff and unleashed a wave of crimson-colored flames at String Figure.

"I banish Illusion Fadeout from my Graveyard to activate its second effect!" Dennis shouted. "Through it, String Figure won't be destroyed by that battle!"

"However, Blaze Magician's own effect activates!" Yusho exclaimed. "When it attacks a defense position Monster, it can inflict piercing damage!"

"Kuh, to think it had such an effect…" Dennis grimaced. "Even so, Illusion Fadeout's effect also halves the battle damage!"

Following Dennis's words, both him and String Figure were enveloped by the flames and were sent skidding backwards.

Dennis – LP: 4000→2750

"At this moment, Blaze Magician's second effect activates." Yusho said. "Once during either player's turn, when my opponent receives damage from a battle involving Spellcaster-type Monsters I control, I can increase the attack of all Spellcaster-type Monsters on my field by an amount equal to that damage (Sky Magician ATK: 2800→4050, Blaze Magician ATK: 2500→3750). I place one card face-down and end my turn with this."

"Then, it's my turn!" Dennis announced. "Draw! I'll praise you for pulling that surprising move out of nowhere, Sensei. It looks like your skills haven't rusted one bit despite your apparent lack of participation in serious Duels. However, as I've told you before, I'm not the same novice Entertainment Duelist who was taught the ropes by you so long ago. Allow me to show you another aspect of my evolved strength. I activate the Spell Card Magical Pendulum Box. Through its effect, I can draw two cards from my Deck, and if they are Pendulum Monsters, I can add them to my hand. If not, I'll have to send them to the Graveyard. Now, what will the outcome of this draw of fate be?"

Dennis drew two cards from his Deck with a dramatic pose and showed them to Yusho.

"It looks like I hit the jackpot." Dennis said with a satisfied smile on his face. "Both Monsters I drew are Pendulum Monsters, which means I can add them to my hand. And now, using my current Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon them! Join us on the stage, Entermage Fire Dancer (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 6) and Entermage Trick Dealer (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1400/LV: 4/SC: 2)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Fire Dancer and a Monster dressed in a tuxedo and holding several playing cards in his hands.

"Since Trick Dealer was Pendulum Summoned, its effect activates, allowing me to draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of "Entermage" Monsters I Pendulum Summoned, in this case two." Dennis stated. "Next, I activate String Figure's effect, using it along with Trick Dealer to perform a Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Dennis chanted.

"Deceitful artist gambling in the shadows! Merge with the infinitely form-changing strings that connect people and become a new witch which dashes across the heavens! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Entermage Trapeze Force Witch (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800/LV: 7)!"

Trapeze Force Witch appeared next to Trapeze Magician, with both Monsters bowing at the audience.

"But wait, there's more!" Dennis declared. "One more member shall now join our troupe to complete the all-star cast that will dazzle and entertain you during this turn. So, without any further ado, let's call a new comrade to the stage! I activate the Spell Card Rewind Fusion, whose effect allows me to banish Monsters I used as Fusion Materials during this turn along with using Monsters from my hand or field in order to perform a Fusion Summon! I will banish String Figure and Trick Dealer, and also use Fire Dancer, in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Dennis chanted once again!"

"Performer gracefully dancing amidst the flickering flames! Deceitful artist gambling in the shadows! Merge with the infinitely form-changing strings that connect people and become the demonic jester residing in the depths of the Netherworld! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 9! Entermage Death Pierrot (Dark/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3100/DEF: 2600/LV: 9)!"

A Monster resembling a clown clad in a predominantly red and green suit with six swords floating behind him appeared on Dennis's field, cackling in a menacing manner.

"I switch Trapeze Magician to attack position and detach its last Overlay Unit to allow Death Pierrot to attack twice during this turn's Battle Phase." Dennis said. "Now, it's time for battle! Death Pierrot, attack Blaze Magician! Hell Espada!"

"I don't know what you're planning, but I'm afraid I'll have to spoil it." Yusho said. "Since I control Sky Magician and another Spellcaster-type Monster, I can activate the Continuous Trap Card Sky Illusion! Through its effect, all Spellcaster-type Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects! In addition, your Monsters can only target Sky Magician for attacks during this turn!"

"Then, Death Pierrot will attack Sky Magician!" Dennis exclaimed. "At this moment, Trapeze Force Witch's effect activates! Whenever an "Entermage" Monster I control battles an opponent's Monster, that Monster loses 600 attack (Sky Magician ATK: 4050→3450)!"

"However, my Monster is still stronger than Death Pierrot." Yusho pointed out. "But I don't think you're the type of naïve Duelist who would only charge forward without a solid plan."

"You know me well, Sensei." Dennis let out a sly smile. "Due to Death Pierrot's effect, all "Entermage" Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle as long as it remains face-up on the field! In addition, I receive no damage from battles involving Death Pierrot! Now, continue your attack! Hell Espada!"

Death Pierrot launched its six swords forward, aiming to skewer Sky Magician. However, Sky Magician merely twirled around and sent the blades flying back.

"Hmmm, it looks like our first attack wasn't that effective." Dennis remarked with a fake troubled expression. "But you know what they say; if at first you don't succeed, try, try again! Through Trapeze Magician's effect, Death Pierrot will attack once again! And thanks to Force Witch's effect, your Monster's attack is reduced even further (Sky Magician ATK: 3450→2850)! Go, Death Pierrot! Attack Sky Magician! Hell Espada!"

Death Pierrot's blades struck Sky Magician's body, forcing both the Monster and Yusho backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Yusho – LP: 4000→3750

"Next, Trapeze Magician will attack Sky Magician, with Force Witch's effect lowering your Monster's attack, Sensei (Sky Magician ATK: 2850→2250)!" Dennis declared. "Graceful Dive!"

Trapeze Magician soared in the air and aimed a kick at Sky Magician, with their clash generating a shockwave that sent Yusho tumbling backwards.

Yusho – LP: 3750→2600

"And now, it's time for this act's grand finale!" Dennis spread his arms wide upon saying so. "Trapeze Force Witch, attack Sky Magician as well! And through its effect, Sky Magician's attack is lowered even further (Sky Magician ATK: 2250→1650)! Go, Trapeze Force Witch! Somersault Blow!"

Force Witch spun three times in the air and struck Sky Magician with a powerful kick, causing Yusho to wince due to the ensuing shockwave aggravating his wounded leg's condition.

Yusho – LP: 2600→1850

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Dennis said. "And if I recall correctly, your Sky Illusion is also destroyed during the End Phase of the turn it was activated. So, what did you think of my strength, Sensei? Within a single turn, I brought your Life Points down by more than half. Right now would be a good moment for you to acknowledge my strength and surrender quietly. I promise that you will not be treated roughly once you're in Academia."

"Unfortunately, I have no intention of surrendering." Yusho said as he got up. "Why would I do so when things are finally starting to get interesting? I'll acknowledge that you've grown stronger during our time apart, Dennis. However, you're still far from reaching the peak of your potential as both a Duelist and Entertainer. And you'll never be able to do that so as long as your heart is swinging like a Pendulum, torn between the paths it can follow."

"This again…" Dennis muttered. "I've already told that to Yuzu-chan, and I'll say the same thing to you so listen closely. There's neither wavering nor hesitation in my heart! I'm resolved to accomplish my mission and see this war through to its end as a proud member of Academia!"

"You may be able to conceal the truth with words, but your Dueling, the mirror of your soul, can never lie." Yusho said. "Your moves so far clearly showed that the desire to greedily pursue victory and your wish to be a true Entertainer are clashing within you. That's why, as your teacher, it's my duty to help you overcome this hurdle so that you can truly grow as both a Duelist and as a person. I'll have you confront yourself and your true desires though this Duel."

"Then, bring it on!" Dennis exclaimed. "However, you'll be hard-pressed to turn this situation around as things stand!"

"Ah, but what sort of Entertainer would I be if I couldn't escape a pinch of this level?" Yusho said with a mischievous smile on his face. "Our fun is just beginning, Dennis! It's my turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Entermate Charity, which allows me to draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of "Entermate" Monsters on my field, in this case two. Then, I summon Entermate Mimic Mime (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1)!"

A Monster resembling a mime clad in a colorful costume with oversized cloves appeared on Yusho's field.

"I activate Mimic Mime's effect." Yusho continued. "Once per turn, I can target an "Entermate" Monster on my field and make this card's Level equal to the targeted Monster's Level. I choose the Level 7 Sky Magician. And now, it's time to take this show to the next stage! I Overlay the Level 7 Sky Magician and Mimic Mime!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yusho chanted.

"Steadfast master of illusions! Manifest on this vibrant soil and spread the message of hope across the four corners of the Earth! Xyz Summon! Arise now, Rank 7! Entermate Land Magician (Earth/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/R: 7/OU: 2)!"

A Monster clad in light brown robes with a ragged cape extending from its neck, whose lower body was shaped like a drill and held a halberd-shaped staff in its right hand, appeared on Yusho's field.

"When Land Magician is Special Summoned, I can add a Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand." Yusho said. "I choose Entermate Charity. Now, for my next trick, I will demonstrate yet another summoning method available to my Deck. I activate the Spell Card Encore Fusion, whose effect allows me to perform a Fusion Summon by using "Entermate" Monsters from my hand, field or Graveyard as materials, although they will be banished in the latter case. I will banish Revue Dancer and Laugh Trainee from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yusho chanted once again.

"Performer spreading laughter across the world! Multi-talented artist captivating the crowd! Become one now to call forth the elusive arcane master from the tranquil depths of the world! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Entermate Aqua Magician (Water/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

An alluring female Monster clad in an intricate navy blue robe, which held a whip in its hands and was surrounded by orbs of water, appeared on Yusho's field while sending kisses to the audience, causing everyone to cheer at the Monster's appearance.

"Fusion and Xyz Summoning in a single turn, huh…?" Dennis grinned. "It looks like you're getting really fired up there, Sensei."

"Well, there's no point in Dueling if you don't enjoy yourself while doing so first and foremost." Yusho grinned. "Now, let's entertain ourselves and the audience even further. I activate the Spell Card Entermate Charity once again to draw three cards from my Deck. And since I activated a Spell Card, Aqua Magician and Blaze Magician's effects also activate, allowing me to gain 300 Life Points for every Spellcaster-type Monster on my field and inflict 300 points of damage to you once per turn respectively!"

Aqua Magician swung its whip, conjuring crystal-shaped droplets of water that rained on Yusho and gave his body the impression of shining due to the sun's rays being refracted through them, with the audience letting out gasps of amazement at the sight. At the same time, Blaze Magician twirled its staff, generating rings of flame that shot forward and struck Dennis, causing him to hiss in pain.

Yusho – LP: 1850→2750

Dennis – LP: 2750→2450

"And with our preliminary act over, it's time for the climax!" Yusho exclaimed as he pointed his staff at Dennis. "Battle! Entermate Land Magician, attack Entermage Death Pierrot!"

"You're attacking with a Monster that has lower attack than my Death Pierrot, and even though Force Witch's effect will reduce your Monster's attack…?" Dennis narrowed his eyes at this. "I don't know what you're planning, but I'm not just going to sit back and watch your show, Sensei! I activate my face-down card, the Continuous Trap Card Magical Fortress! Through its effect, if I control at least one Spellcaster-type Monster, my opponent's Monsters cannot declare an attack!"

"Unfortunately, Aqua Magician's effect is superior!" Yusho declared. "Once during either player's turn, when my opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card, I can send a Spell Card from my hand to the Graveyard to negate its activation and destroy it!"

Aqua Magician swung its whip forward, conjuring a water tendril that cut Dennis's Trap in half, destroying it.

"Tch, so it had such an annoying effect…" Dennis clicked his tongue in irritation. "In any case, since Magical Fortress was destroyed, I can draw one card from my Deck."

"Since that pesky Trap is out of the way, Land Magician is free to attack your Death Pierrot." Yusho said while opening his arms wide. "Now, it's time for a shocking illusion to take place before your eyes! Don't you blink now or you'll miss it!"

Following those words, Yusho snapped his fingers. Immediately afterwards, a raging sandstorm appeared out of nowhere, temporarily obscuring the field. Once it died down, Yusho and Dennis could be seen standing in the exact same position with their Monsters hovering in front of them as before—with one notable exception.

"What's this meaning of this?" Dennis seemed just as perplexed as the audience while he scanned his field. "Where is my Trapeze Force Witch?"

"Oh my, now that's a shocker!" Yusho exclaimed. "Even though Land Magician should have perished during his battle against Death Pierrot, when the dust settled, it was Trapeze Force Witch that vanished without a trace! Isn't that one grand mystery or what? Well, I'm not so cruel as to keep you in suspense any longer. The answer is simple; I used Land Magician's effect."

"Your Monster's effect…you say?"

"Indeed." Yusho responded thus to Dennis's question. "Once during either player's turn, when Land Magician battles and a card effect is activated at that time, I can detach an Overlay Unit from this card to negate the effect's activation and have you shuffle that card back to the Deck."

"A card effect…" Dennis's eyes opened wide in realization. "Don't tell me…Trapeze Force Witch's effect? But, in that case, why wasn't Land Magician destroyed when it battled my Death Pierrot?"

"That's because Land Magician cannot be destroyed by battle and the battle damage from battles involving it is reduced to 0 as long as it has Overlay Units." Yusho explained. "And since Force Witch is out of the picture, I can attack without fear of reprisal now! Go, Blaze Magician! Attack Trapeze Magician! Artifice Blaze Wave!"

"Due to Death Pierrot's effect, Trapeze Magician cannot be destroyed by battle!" Dennis reminded Yusho as the wave of flames from Blaze Magician's wand bounced off a semi-transparent barrier that appeared around Trapeze Magician. "My Monster is safe!"

"However, you'll still receive the damage!" Yusho pointed out. "Take this!"

Several stray embers struck Dennis's body following Yusho's words, causing him to wince.

Dennis – LP: 2450→2000

"Thanks to Blaze Magician's effect, the attack of all my Spellcaster-type Monsters increases by an amount equal to the battle damage you just received (Blaze Magician ATK: 3750→4200, Land Magician ATK: 2500→2950, Aqua Magician ATK: 2500→2950)." Yusho said. "I place one card face-down and bring this act to a close by ending my turn."

"My turn!" Dennis announced. "Draw! You certainly managed to steal the spotlight during your previous turn, but it's time for me to take the lead once again, Sensei. Using my Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon! Revive from my Extra Deck, Entermage Fire Dancer! And from my hand, appear, Entermage Hat Tricker (Earth/Spellcaster/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1100/LV: 4)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Applause Aplenty, which allows me to draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of "Entermage" Monsters that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck on my field." Dennis stated. "Since there are three such Monsters, I can draw three cards from my Deck. And now, I Overlay the Level 4 Hat Tricker and Fire Dancer!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Dennis chanted.

"Show must go on! Graceful entertainer soaring through the skies, may you captivate the crowds with your daring maneuvers! Xyz Summon! Descend now, Rank 4! Entermage Soaring Sorcerer (Wind/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1600/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

A Monster clad in a flamboyant green costume with two membranes resembling wings extending underneath is arms appeared on the field, making a few circles above the prow of this ship while performing complex maneuvers that had the audience gasping before landing next to Dennis.

"I activate Soaring Sorcerer's effect." Dennis declared. "Once per turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit from this card and target an "Entermage" Xyz Monster I control. Then, I can Xyz Summon an "Entermage" Xyz Monster which is one Rank higher than the targeted Monster by using it as an Xyz Material."

"Hoh?" Yusho seemed impressed. "In other words, you're performing a Rank-Up without using a Spell Card, correct?"

"That's right, Sensei." Dennis grinned. "Now, let's go! I choose to use Trapeze Magician in order to reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

As Trapeze Magician turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Dennis chanted once again.

"Show must go on! Oh, magician of the sky! More magnificently, more vividly, run across the even greater stage! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear now, Rank 5! Entermage Trapeze High Magician (ATK: 2700/DEF: 2200/R: 5/OU: 1)!"

The spellcaster dressed in a flamboyant white outfit and holding a trapeze in its right arm appeared on Dennis's field.

"However, don't relax just yet, for our majestic performance is far from over." Dennis warned Yusho. "Since I control at least two "Entermage" Xyz Monsters, I can activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Grand Illusion Force! Through its effect, I can use all "Entermage" Xyz Monsters on my field as materials and Xyz Summon "Entermage" Monsters which are one Rank higher than them! I use both Trapeze High Magician and Soaring Sorcerer in order to reconstruct the Overlay Network once again!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and entered two different galaxy-like portal, Dennis shouted.

"Parallel Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come to the stage, Entermage Trapeze Master Magician (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2800/R: 6/OU: 2) and Entermage Unicycler Magician (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1900/R: 5/OU: 2)!"

Trapeze Master Magician and Unicycler Magician appeared on Dennis's field, bowing towards the crowd, which was cheering and clapping at the unexpected double summon.

"Ranking Up two Xyz Monsters at the same time, now that is one impressive trick." Yusho praised Dennis. "Your dedication to improve yourself and the hard work you've put into it is evident from your moves and tactics. Splendid, Dennis. Now, all that's left is to shake off your hesitation and firmly decide on your path if you want to become a truly great Duelist."

"I'll gratefully accept your praise, but like I keep telling you, there's no doubt or hesitation in my heart." Dennis insisted. "I'll prove that by taking you down with this all-star cast I've assembled. Now, it's time for you to bow out from this stage, Sensei! I detach one of Unicycler Magician's Overlay Units in order to activate its effect! Thanks to it, all Monsters on my opponent's field lose attack equal to the total Rank sum of all "Entermage" Xyz Monsters I control multiplied by 100! Since that sum is 11, all your Monsters lose 1100 attack!"

Following Dennis's words, several circles of light appeared around Unicycler Magician and shot forward, striking Yusho's Monsters and surrounding them in particles of light.

(Blaze Magician ATK: 4200→3100, Land Magician ATK: 2950→1850, Aqua Magician ATK: 2950→1850)

"Now, let's battle!" Dennis exclaimed. "Due to the effect of Grand Illusion Force, my Monster with the highest attack must first attack the Monster with the highest attack you control! As such, Trapeze Master Magician, destroy Blaze Magician! Flying Trapeze Flash!"

Dennis's Monster soared in the air with the aid of its trapeze as its foot was surrounded by a golden glow, striking Blaze Magician and destroying it, with Yusho wincing due to the ensuing shockwave.

Yusho – LP: 2750→2550

"Since an "Entermage" Monster on my field destroyed an opponent's Monster as a result of battle, Death Pierrot's second effect activates!" Dennis declared. "Thanks to it, I can destroy a Monster on my opponent's side of the field! I choose your Land Magician! Trick Snipe!"

Death Pierrot shot a dark sphere of energy towards Land Magician, which however disappeared midway. As Land Magician looked around in confusion, the energy sphere suddenly appeared behind it and pierced its body, leading to its destruction.

"Next, Death Pierrot, destroy Aqua Magician!" Dennis pointed at Yusho's remaining Monster. "Hell Espada!"

Death Pierrot's six swords shot forward and pierced through Aqua Magician's body, destroying it as Yusho was sent skidding backwards due to the shockwave.

Yusho – LP: 2550→1300

"This is the finish!" Dennis shouted with a wide smile on his face. "Say your farewells, Sensei! Unicycler Magician, attack Sensei directly and end this! Wheel of Carnage!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Sky Comeback!" Yusho abruptly exclaimed. "Thanks to its effect, if Sky Magician is in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon it! In addition, Sky Magician cannot be destroyed by battle and I receive no damage from battles involving it during the turn it's Special Summoned through this card's effect! Revive, Sky Magician!"

A beam of light erupted from the ground, forcing Unicycler Magician to abruptly change its direction to avoid colliding with it. Once the light died down, Sky Magician could be seen hovering above Yusho once again.

"So you escaped once again…" Dennis chuckled. "No matter, I'll just have to take you down during my next turn. I end my turn with this."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yusho announced. "Draw! I activate Card of Demise, a Spell Card which allows me to draw cards until I have five in my hand. In exchange, I have to discard my entire hand during the fifth Standby Phase after this card's activation. Then, I summon Entermate Sky Pupil (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/LV: 3)!"

A child-like Monster clad in a colorful outfit and holding two gold rings appeared on Yusho's field.

"Now then, it's time for a marvelous combination act between master and student!" Yusho exclaimed. "I activate the Spell Card Radiant Sky Flash! Through its effect, if I control both Sky Magician and Sky Pupil, I can destroy all Monsters on my opponent's field!"

"What did you say!?" Dennis cried out in shock. "Kuh, in that case, I activate Trapeze Master Magician's effect! Once during either player's turn, when a Spellcaster-type Monster is about to be destroyed, I can prevent its destruction and make it unable to be destroyed for the rest of that turn! I choose to protect my Trapeze Master Magician!"

Following Dennis's words, a multi-colored wave of energy was generated from Yusho's Monsters and shot forward, enveloping Death Pierrot and Unicycler Magician. It then changed direction and headed towards the sky, exploding into several fireworks that had the crowd mesmerized.

"Now, it's time for battle!" Yusho declared. "Sky Pupil, attack Trapeze Master Magician! At this moment, Sky Pupil's effect activates, doubling its attack (Sky Pupil ATK: 800→1600)!"

"Are you out of your mind, Sensei?" Dennis wondered. "Your Monster is still far weaker than Trapeze Master Magician."

"That may be the case, but Sensei has a trick up his sleeve as always." Yusho smirked. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Entermate Soul Union! Through its effect, I can tribute an "Entermate" Monster on my field and add its attack to another "Entermate" Monster I control! I choose to tribute Sky Pupil and add its attack to Sky Magician (Sky Magician ATK: 2500→4100)! As such, Sky Magician will now attack Trapeze Master Magician!"

"However, Trapeze Master Magician cannot be destroyed for the rest of this turn thanks to its effect!" Dennis reminded Yusho.

"However, you'll still receive the damage." Yusho pointed out with a smirk. "Do it, Sky Magician! Aerial Piercer!"

Sky Magician dashed forward as his lower body turned into a spear-like shape and passed through two floating rings that had been left behind following Sky Pupil's disappearance, striking Trapeze Master Magician. Although the Monster successfully parried the attack with its trapeze, Dennis was sent tumbling backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Dennis – LP: 2000→1200

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Yusho said. "Now, what else do you have in store for me and our adoring audience, Dennis? And what sort of message are you trying to convey to us? Your Duel is certainly boisterous and flashy, but I cannot properly hear your words yet. It seems you still haven't broken out of your shell if you are still not able to do this."

"In other words…you still think I'm not good enough to face you?" Dennis glowered at Yusho. "Then, as you wish, I'll give you a loud and clear message that'll echo across this world! My turn! Draw! I send Fusion from my hand to the Graveyard to activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Chaos Fusion! Through its effect, I will banish Death Pierrot, Soaring Sorcerer, Unicycler Magician and Trapeze Magician from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon from my Deck and Extra Deck Antique Gears Hound Dog, Double Bite Hound Dog, Triple Bite Hound Dog and Ultimate Hound Dog with their effects negated!"

The four mechanical hounds appeared on Dennis's field while howling loudly. At that time, after shoving several passengers aside, Kaito, who had just finished his own Duel not too long ago, finally managed to get close enough to have a good look at the Duel between Yusho and Dennis, frowning upon seeing the four Monsters on Dennis's field.

"These are… There's no mistake, that abomination is coming next…"

"Thanks to Antique Gear Chaos Fusion's final effect, I can perform a Fusion Summon by using the summoned Monsters as materials to bring out the ultimate war machine!" As his four Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Dennis chanted. "Mechanized hounds which carry on the ancient spirits! Merge your ten heads together and become an absolute power of chaos! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 10! Antique Gear Chaos Giant (ATK: 4500/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

The enormous mechanical giant with several hound heads featuring prominently throughout its body appeared on Dennis's field, causing several members of the audience to stare at the behemoth with fearful expressions on their faces.

"Just like Yuzu said, when you're pushed to your limits, you tend to rely on Academia's overwhelming power instead of sticking to your usual style…" Yusho muttered. "However, that's the weakness of your heart that's holding you back, Dennis. That's why, here and now, I'll have you confront it and overcome it! I activate the Trap Card Selection of Soul!"

"What?" Dennis narrowed his eyes. "Selection of Soul, you say?"

"The time has come to choose your path, my troubled student." Yusho said. "Due to my Trap Card's effect, when my opponent controls two Monsters with a different attack, they must send one of them to the Graveyard. If the Monster with the lowest attack is chosen, its attack gets added to the other Monster's attack. If the Monster with the highest attack is chosen, my opponent can draw three cards from their Deck."

 _Why would he activate such a card?_ Kaito wondered. _No matter how you look at it, the most reasonable option would be for Dennis to power up his Chaos Giant, whose resulting attack and effects will be more than enough to crush Sensei under normal circumstances. In that case, what is Sensei planning? Unless…_

Upon taking a closer look at Dennis, Kaito could see the Academia student hesitating for some reason. Having probably come to the same conclusion, Yusho addressed Dennis.

"The Monsters on your field acutely represent your contrasting desires. You feel loyalty towards Academia and its methods, yet at the same time, you are drawn to the philosophy of Entertainment Duels. However, that division in your will has prevented you from utilizing your true strength. Now, the time for half-measures is over. You must decide by yourself where you wish to belong, Dennis. What is your true identity without any shred of falsehood or deceit? Let everyone hear your answer loud and clear."

"I…"

Dennis was confused as to why he was hesitating to answer. Hadn't he decided long ago that he would dedicate everything to Academia's noble goal? As one of the many orphans produced by the horrible war that almost tore this world apart, the creation of the utopia that the Professor envisioned was supposed to be everything to him. He should have already rejected the notion of even thinking about anything else or trying to choose another path after his Duel with Yuzu.

And yet…it was also true that he had been mesmerized by Sakaki Yusho's Entertainment Duels ever since he watched him perform in Heartland. It was the first time in his life that he did something because he wanted to and because he enjoyed it, not because it was expected of him or because he had been ordered to do it. And his time with the Lancers, people who saw him as himself, not just another cog in the machine…he truly felt happy while being amidst them and performing his Entertainment acts. However, like he had told Yuzu before, did he even have the right to call himself their friend anymore after all the horrible things he had done?

"If you are scared of the future, nothing new will begin!" Yusho exclaimed, startling the wavering Dennis. "Take a step forward with courage and always smile if you wish to triumph! That's the number one rule of an Entertainment Duelist! Isn't that right, Dennis!?"

Dennis was speechless for a few seconds before turning his gaze to his Duel Disk.

"That's right…" Dennis let out a faint smile. "I almost forgot about the most important lesson… Honestly, what a hopeless student I am…"

Dennis raised his head and stared at Yusho with an expression full of conviction as he let out a confident smile.

"I have decided! The Monster I am sending to the Graveyard is—Antique Gear Chaos Giant! Therefore, I will draw three cards from my Deck thanks to your Trap's effect!"

"He got rid of Chaos Giant?" Kaito was visibly surprised as were the people in the audience by this seemingly illogical move. "Don't tell me…Sensei actually got through to him?"

"Sorry for the wait, Sensei." Dennis said. "I've been lost and confused for a long time…but I'm alright now thanks to your words. You'll be facing Dennis Macfield, Entertainment Duelist extraordinaire, from now on!"

"That's just what I wished." Yusho responded while smiling. "Come at me with everything you've got, my disciple!"

"Then, it's Show Time!" Dennis exclaimed. "I activate the Field Spell Card Great Red Top. Thanks to its effect, once per turn, I can send an "Entermage" Monster from my hand, field or Extra Deck to the Graveyard and increase the attack of an "Entermage" Monster on my field by an amount equal to the sent Monster's attack. I choose to send Entermage Stilts Shooter (Earth/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 0/LV: 6) to increase Trapeze Master Magician's attack (Trapeze Master Magician ATK: 3300→5500). Next, I activate Trapeze Master Magician's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit from it to enable it to attack a number of times equal to the number of Spellcaster-type Monsters on the field on this turn's Battle Phase."

"There are two Spellcaster-type Monsters on the field, Sky Magician and Trapeze Master Magician." Kaito remarked. "That means it can attack twice. This doesn't bode well for Sensei…"

"Battle!" Dennis exclaimed. "Trapeze Master Magician, attack Sky Magician! Flying Trapeze Flash!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Sky Mirage!" Yusho declared. "Through its effect, if I control Sky Magician, I can end the Battle Phase and draw a card from my Deck!"

"Sorry, but I won't allow that!" Dennis said. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Entermage Misdirection! Through it, I can negate the activation of a card effect and destroy that card if I control a face-up "Entermage" Monster! Therefore, my attack resumes! And since you're about to receive 1400 points of damage, it's curtains for you, Sensei!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Yusho smirked. "On the turn I activated Selection of Soul, all damage inflicted to me is halved!"

Following Yusho's words, Trapeze Master Magician struck Sky Magician with a powerful kick, destroying it and sending Yusho skidding backwards.

Yusho – LP: 1300→600

"Since Sky Magician left the field, its effect activates!" Yusho declared. "Thanks to it, I can destroy one card on the field! I choose your Trapeze Master Magician!"

"I don't think so, Sensei!" Dennis stated. "I banish Entermage Misdirection from my Graveyard to activate its effect and prevent my Monster's destruction!"

A semi-transparent barrier appeared around Trapeze Master Magician, shielding it from the tornado that had been unleashed as a result of Sky Magician's destruction.

"So you managed to shield your Monster from my Sky Magician's effect…" Yusho murmured. "Not bad, Dennis."

"Allow me to congratulate you for surviving my previous assault as well, but don't' forget that I still have one more attack!" Dennis reminded Yusho. "Go, Trapeze Master Magician! Attack Sensei directly! Flying Trapeze Flash!"

"Unfortunately, Sensei has one more trick up his sleeve!" Yusho said. "I banish Sky Mirage along with Entermate Blaze Magician from my Graveyard to activate its final effect! Thanks to it, I can reduce an instance of damage to 0!"

"Fuuu, so you even had a counter ready for that…" Dennis sighed in amazement. "You're truly meticulous in your preparations, Sensei. In any case, I activate Cup Tricker's Pendulum Effect, attaching it to Trapeze Master Magician as an Overlay Unit (Trapeze Master Magician OU: 0→1). I end my turn with this. At this moment, Trapeze Master Magician's effect would banish it from the field. However, I'll send Entermage Substitute Actor (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 1400/LV: 4) from my hand to the Graveyard to activate its effect, preventing an "Entermage" Monster that would leave my field from doing so."

"This doesn't look good." Kaito commented while observing the two Duelists. "Trapeze Master Magician's attack is quite high, while Sensei's field is open and he currently has no cards in his hand. Everything will depend on his next draw."

"Now, what will you do, Sensei?" Dennis asked. "As things stand, the advantage lies with me. In addition, due to my Field Spell Card's effect, all damage I receive from battles involving "Entermage" Monsters is halved, further solidifying my lead. Do you have a way to break through this wall I've placed in your way? I'm looking forward to find out."

"In that case, I'll do my best not to disappoint both you and our audience as I offer you the most spectacular finish." Yusho announced. "It's my turn! Draw!"

Upon checking his drawn card, Yusho smiled.

"With this, the stage is set for our grand finale." Yusho declared. "But first, our lead performer will make yet another comeback. I activate the final effect of Entermate Soul Union in my Graveyard. Since both the Monster tributed for the activation of its effect and the Monster that received its effect are in my Graveyard, I can banish it along with the first Monster to Special Summon the second Monster from my Graveyard. Show yourself once more, Entermate Sky Magician!"

Sky Magician appeared once more on Yusho's field from a portal that appeared on the ground.

"Honestly, that's one tenacious Monster…" Dennis shook his head in exasperation. "Even so, what can you do with merely 2500 attack against 5500 attack? Not to mention that even if you're planning to destroy my Monster with a card effect, you won't be able to do so due to its own effect."

"The situation is quite dire indeed." Yusho grinned. "However, that's exactly what makes Dueling so exciting and fun. Finding ways to break out of seemingly impossible pinches and cinch victory is simply the best. And there's always a way to overcome the obstacles in your way no matter how insurmountable they might seem. If I cannot break through your Monster—I'll just have to go over it! I activate the Continuous Spell Card Miracle Sky Road, with Sky Magician's attack increasing due to its own effect (Sky Magician ATK: 2500→2800), and activate its effect! Thanks to it, I can target an "Entermate" Spellcaster-type Monster on my field and have it attack my opponent directly during this turn's Battle Phase! In exchange, the damage from that battle is halved!"

"What did you say!?" Dennis cried out in shock. "Damn, even with the damage being halved, my Life Points won't be able to withstand this much damage!"

"Now, it's time for our glorious finale!" Yusho exclaimed as he grabbed one of Sky Magician's rings. "Entermate Sky Magician, attack Dennis directly and end this!"

Following Yusho's command, Sky Magician soared in the air alongside him as a glowing path of light resembling an aurora that led straight to Dennis formed before it. Exclamations of wonder could be heard from the members of the audience at the mesmerizing sight before them that looked like a scene out of a painting. Shortly afterwards, Sky Magician dove forward with Yusho alongside him and struck Dennis, sending him flying backwards.

"As I thought…you are amazing, Sensei. It's still too early for me to surpass you…"

Dennis muttered so with a satisfied smile as Trapeze Master Magician grabbed him in the air and softly deposited him on the ground.

Dennis – LP: 1200→0

Yusho: WIN

"Bravo! That was a magnificent performance!"

"What a thrilling and exciting Duel! I've never seen anything like it before!"

"That was truly first-class entertainment! The captain should be commended for organizing such a riveting event!"

Such comments could be heard from the crowd as everyone clapped, cheered and applauded for both Duelists with evident enthusiasm. While waving at the crowd, Yusho approached the downed Dennis.

"What are you still doing here? Can't you hear the cheers of the audience? You can't call yourself an Entertainer if you don't properly respond to those who supported you throughout this show."

"But…a loser like me has no business basking in the crowd's love…"

"Loser?" Yusho raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm, it looks like some extensive lessons are needed for my hard-headed student in the future. Tell me, did you enjoy yourself during our Duel?"

"Well, of course I did. Still—"

"And while I can only speak for myself with absolute certainty, I can safely assume that the audience also enjoyed this from the bottom of their hearts judging from the reactions of everyone present." Yusho continued, interrupting Dennis. "In that case, all of us are winners regardless of the Duel's result. Therefore, you have the right and obligation to respond to the crowd's cheers."

"It looks like I just can't win against you in more ways than one, Sensei…"

Getting up to his feet with a small smile on his face, Dennis also waved at the crowd alongside Yusho while bowing at them as well. After a couple of minutes of that, Kaito approached the two Duelists.

"Oh, Kaito." Yusho said upon noticing the youth's presence. "Judging from the fact that you're here, I assume that you successfully neutralized the bomb, yes?"

"Indeed, although it was a bit more trouble than I expected." Kaito responded as he turned his gaze to Dennis. "It looks like you've also finished your business here."

"Tenjo Kaito…you have every right to despise me…" Dennis said as he lowered his head. "Because of my part in this war, your homeland suffered greatly and its people were driven to despair. I always knew that deep in my heart even if I chose to avert my eyes from that truth. But I will no longer run away from my responsibilities. I'm ready to accept any sort of punishment from you for my sins…even death if that's you desire."

"If it was the past me, I wouldn't hesitate to turn you into a card…or worse." Kaito admitted. "However, I'm sick and tired of nursing grudges. Even if I exact vengeance on you, what difference will it make? Does that make things better from my homeland? Can it erase the suffering my fellow citizens went through? No, nothing will change. That's why, since you are sincerely repenting, I will forgive you. And if you still feel guilty, then atone by helping us bring this war to an end as soon as possible."

"You sure are a kind person…" Dennis eventually said after a few seconds of silence. "Then, if you will allow it, I will join you as well in your quest to stop Academia's plan before it ruins more lives than it already has. That's the only way I feel I can earn everyone's forgiveness."

"Glad to have you onboard then." Kaito smiled. "However, be forewarned that even if you were to take down Academia singlehandedly and rebuild Heartland by yourself, that might still not be enough to quell Shun's wrath towards you. He's quite overprotective of Ruri and does tend to hold grudges towards anyone who hurts her in any manner. You'd better be ready when the time comes for you two to meet again."

"I'm screwed, aren't I…?" Dennis paled as beads of sweat started running down his face. "With Kurosaki's temper, I'm starting to think that being sealed into a card would be much more preferable. Who knows what he'll do to me…"

"Well, we'll cross that bridge once we get to it." Yusho said as he moved towards the edge of the prow. "Right now, we have a very difficult and very important mission to accomplish. No matter what, we have to reach Academia and end Leo's plans for world domination."

Yusho was joined by Kaito and Dennis after saying so, with the three Duelists staring in the distance and mentally preparing for their next battle that was not too far-off…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at the port town…_

"Did you have any luck?"

"No, nothing. The pier is completely devoid of any sort of ships."

"I asked around, but I couldn't find anyone willing or capable to bring us to Academia either."

"Damn, what rotten luck is this? Since it's come down to this, there's no choice but to swim for it after all!"

"Idiot. Do you really expect us to reach Academia like that? We'll drown before we're even midway there."

Such a conversation could be heard between Yuya, Gongenzaka, Yuzu, Sawatari and Yukio. The five youths were currently at the pier, frantically looking around for a ship after having encountered each other there not too long ago, but had come empty thus far.

"We wasted way too much time dealing with Academia's troops." Gongenzaka spoke with a sour expression on his face. "Because of that, all ships have departed and we're basically stuck here now. This is the worst situation."

"And we also missed my father from the looks of it as well…" Yuya said with a dispirited look. "I just hope nothing bad happened to him and that he's safe…"

"I know how you feel." Yuzu said. "I'm also quite worried about Asuka-san's safety. However, both of them are strong Duelists, so they should be alright."

"I understand you two are concerned, but we should worry about ourselves first and foremost." Yukio began pacing around with an agitated look on his face. "The longer we stay here, the more likely it is the Professor will launch a massive offensive against us by using a large amount of his troops. If that happens, we'll basically be sitting ducks out here. So does anyone have a good idea on how to get to Academia, preferably one that doesn't involve swimming there?"

"Why are you glaring at me, Tachibana?" Sawatari protested upon noticing Yukio's gaze on him. "I didn't say anything this time, did I?"

"You were thinking about it. Come on, people, let's all wrack our brains here and come up with a solution. We're wasting valuable time just by standing here."

"It appears you guys are stumped. If you're looking for a way into Academia, how about I give you a hand with that?"

Everyone turned their gazes towards the location from where the sudden voice came—and promptly froze due to their collective shock. Standing on top of one the shipping containers placed on the harbor was a familiar indigo-haired girl, who was smirking in a mischievous manner at the astonished looks everyone was giving her.

"It's been some time, everyone." Serena greeted her comrades. "Did you miss me?"

* * *

Card Corner

 **Quantum Supporter**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 1

Light/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: When a "Super Quant" Xyz Monster is Special Summoned to your field while this card is in your Graveyard, you can attach it to that Monster as an Xyz Material. If you activated this effect two times, banish this card the next time it's sent to the Graveyard.

 **Doppel Cipher**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 1

Light/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can target another "Cipher" Monster you control and make this card's Level and name the same as that Monster's until the End Phase.

 **Cipher Caster**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 1800, LV: 4

Light/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you can add a "Cipher" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. If you activated this effect, banish this card during the End Phase of that turn.

 **Super Quantum Ranger Yellow Layer**

ATK: 800, DEF: 1200, LV: 1

Light/Thunder/Effect

Monster Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of "Super Quant" Monster you control plus one. If this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can target one "Super Quant" Monster on the field; return it back to your Deck and gain Life Points equal to its ATK or DEF (whichever is higher).

 **Super Quantum Ranger Black Layer**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 1400, LV: 2

Earth/Rock/Effect

Monster Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can send a "Super Quant" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard to inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent. If this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can target a "Super Quant" Monster you control; increase its DEF by 1000.

 **Super Quantal Mech Beast Granray**

ATK: 1200, DEF: 0, R: 1

Light/Machine/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 1 Monsters

Monster Effect: Cannot attack unless it has Xyz Materials. Once per turn, you can target a "Super Quant" Xyz Monster you control; equip this card to it. This effect can be activated during either player's turn if this card has "Super Quantum Ranger Yellow Layer" attached to it as an Xyz Material. The equipped Monster can attack all Monsters your opponent controls once each and cannot be destroyed by battle as long as it's equipped with this card. Once per turn, you can attach a "Super Quantum" monster from your hand or field to this card as an Xyz Material.

 **Super Quantal Mech Beast Voltreker**

ATK: 2000, DEF: 600, R: 2

Earth/Machine/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 2 Monsters

Monster Effect: Cannot attack unless it has Xyz Materials. Once per turn, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card; banish all Monsters from your opponent's Graveyard and inflict 300 points of damage for every banished card. You can target a "Super Quant" Xyz Monster you control; equip this card to it and have it gain ATK equal to its Rank x 200. These effects can be activated during either player's turn if this card has "Super Quantum Ranger Black Layer" attached to it as an Xyz Material. . Once per turn, you can attach a "Super Quantum" monster from your hand or field to this card as an Xyz Material.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Full Burst Cipher Dragon**

ATK: 4000, DEF: 3500, R: 8

Light/Dragon/Xyz/Effect

3 Level 8 "Cipher" Monsters

Monster Effect: You can Xyz Summon this card by using a Rank 8 "Cipher" Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material (Xyz Materials attached to that Monster also become Xyz Materials on this card). This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects on the turn it was Xyz Summoned. Once per turn, you can detach an Overlay Unit from this card and target a "Cipher" Monster on the field; change the names of all other face-up cards on the field into the name of that Monster. Once per turn, you can target a card on the field; destroy it along with all cards that share the same name as it, and then have this card gain ATK equal to the combined original ATK of the Monsters sent to the Graveyard through this effect until the End Phase. If this card is destroyed, you can target a "Cipher" Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.

 **Entermate Aerobat**

ATK: 1600, DEF: 1100, LV: 4

Wind/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle and all damage you would receive from that battle is reduced to 0.

 **Entermage Dazzle Artist**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 1100, LV: 4

Light/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: You can tribute this card to target an "Entermage" Xyz Monster on your field; increase its ATK by 400 for every Xyz Material attached to it. If the Monster affected by its effect destroyed an opponent's Monster as a result of battle, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to draw one card from your Deck.

 **Entermate Laugh Trainee**

ATK: 800, DEF: 600, LV: 2

Light/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is destroyed by battle, the Monster that destroyed it is switched to defense position.

 **Entermate Fire Hopper**

ATK: 200, DEF: 400, LV: 1

Fire/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect

Monster Effect: If you control a Spellcaster-type Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

 **Entermate Blaze Magician**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000, LV: 8

Fire/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect

1 "Entermate" Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner "Entermate" Monsters

Monster Effect: Once per turn, when you activate a Spell Card, you can inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent. When attacking a defense position Monster, this card can inflict piercing damage to your opponent. Once during either player's turn, when your opponent receives battle damage, you can increase the ATK of all Spellcaster-type Monsters you control by an amount equal to that damage.

 **Entermage Trick Dealer**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 1400, LV: 4, SC: 2

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once during either player's turn, when your opponent draws cards from their Deck outside of their Draw Phase, you can draw the same amount of cards from your Deck.

Monster Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned, draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of "Entermage" Monsters you Pendulum Summoned during this turn, including this card.

 **Entermage Death Pierrot**

ATK: 3100, DEF: 2600, LV: 9

Dark/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect

3 "Entermage" Monsters

Monster Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, "Entermage" Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle. You receive no battle damage from battles involving this card. Once per turn, when an "Entermage" Monster you control destroys an opponent's Monster as a result of battle, you can destroy a Monster your opponent controls.

 **Entermate Mimic Mime**

ATK: 100, DEF: 100, LV: 1

Dark/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can target a Spellcaster-type Monster on the field; make this card's Level equal to the targeted Monster's.

 **Entermate Land Magician**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000, R: 7

Earth/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 7 Spellcaster-type Monsters

Monster Effect: When this card is Xyz Summoned, you can target a Spell Card in your Graveyard and add it to your hand. This card cannot be destroyed by battle and you receive no damage from battles involving it as long as it has Xyz Materials attached to it. Once during either player's turn, when a card effect is activated while this card battles, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card; that effect's activation is negated and your opponent must shuffle that card back to his Deck.

 **Entermate Aqua Magician**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000, LV: 8

Water/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect

2 "Entermate" Monsters

Monster Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, when you activate a Spell Card, gain 300 Life Points for every face-up Spellcaster-type Monster you control. Once during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, you can send a Spell Card from your hand to the Graveyard to negate its activation and destroy it.

 **Entermage Soaring Sorcerer**

ATK: 2200, DEF: 1600, R: 4

Wind/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 4 Monsters

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card and target an "Entermage" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon an "Entermage" Xyz Monster which is one Rank higher than it by using the targeted Monsters as an Xyz Material (this Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon). This card cannot attack during the turn you activated this effect.

 **Entermage Substitute Actor**

ATK: 100, DEF: 1400, LV: 4

Dark/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: If an "Entermage" Monster you control would leave the field as a result of battle or a card effect, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to prevent it from doing so.

 **Super Quantum Mech Revival**

Normal Spell Card

Target a "Super Quantum Ranger" Monster you control; Special Summon from your Graveyard a "Super Quant" Xyz Monster with the same attribute as it, and attach this card and that Monster as Xyz Materials to it.

 **Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Boost**

Quick-Play Spell Card

When a "Cipher" Xyz Monster on your field is being attacked, you can negate the attack and Special Summon a "Cipher" Xyz Monster which is one Rank higher than the targeted Monster by using it as the Xyz Material (this Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon). The summoned Monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects during the turn it was Special Summoned.

 **Overlay Supercharge**

Normal Spell Card

Target an Xyz Monster you control; increase its ATK by 1000 for every Xyz Material currently attached to it. During the End Phase, return its ATK to normal and switch it to defense mode.

 **Magician's Substitute**

Continuous Spell Card

Target a Spellcaster-type Monster on your field; Special Summon a "Substitute Token" (ATK: 0/DEF: 0) with the same Level and name as the targeted Monster on your field. If the token leaves the field, destroy this card. If this card is sent to the Graveyard, draw one card from your Deck.

 **Rewind Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

If you performed a Fusion Summon during this turn, you can banish the Monsters used for that Fusion Summon and also use Monsters from your hand or field as materials in order to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.

 **Entermate Charity**

Normal Spell Card

Draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of "Entermate" Monsters you control.

 **Encore Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon an "Entermate" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by using Monsters from your hand or field as materials. You can also use Monsters from your Graveyard as materials, but they are banished. If the Monster summoned by this card's effect is destroyed, you can banish this card to Special Summon one of its Fusion Materials from your Graveyard.

 **Rank-Up-Magic Grand Illusion Force**

Normal Spell Card

Activate this card only if you control at least two "Entermage" Xyz Monsters. Special Summon "Entermage" Xyz Monsters from your Extra Deck which are one Rank higher than your Monsters by using them as Xyz Materials (these Special Summons are treated as Xyz Summons). During this turn's Battle Phase, if both you and your opponent control Monsters, the Monsters you control with the highest ATK must attack first and must also attack the opponent's Monsters with the highest ATK (your choice if tied).

 **Radiant Sky Flash**

Normal Spell Card

If you control both "Entermate Sky Magician" and "Entermate Sky Pupil", you can destroy all Monsters your opponent controls.

 **Entermate Soul Union**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Tribute an "Entermate" Monster you control; increase the ATK of another "Entermate" Monster you control by an amount equal to the first Monster's ATK on the field. You can banish this card from your Graveyard along with the Monster tributed to activate its effect to target the Monster that had its ATK increased by this card's effect in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.

 **Super Quantum Mech Legacy**

Normal Trap Card

If a "Super Quant" Xyz Monster on your field is destroyed, you can activate this card to draw two cards from your Deck.

 **Great Red Top**

Field Spell Card

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all battle damage you receive from battles involving "Entermage" Monsters is halved. Once per turn, you can send an "Entermage" Monster from your hand, field or Extra Deck to the Graveyard; increase the ATK of an "Entermage" Monster on your field by an amount equal to the sent Monster's original ATK. If this card is destroyed, draw one card from your Deck.

 **Entermage Misdirection**

Quick-Play Spell Card

When your opponent activates a card effect while you control an "Entermage" Monster, you can negate that effect and destroy that card. If an "Entermage" Monster on your field would be destroyed by a card effect, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to prevent its destruction.

 **Miracle Sky Road**

Continuous Spell Card

Once per turn, you can target an "Entermate" Spellcaster-type Monster you control; it can attack your opponent directly on this turn's Battle Phase, but the damage your opponent receives from this battle is halved. No other Monsters you control can attack on the turn you activated this effect.

 **Super Quantum Mech Guardian**

Continuous Trap Card

When you're about to receive a direct attack, you can Special Summon this card as a Monster (Light/Machine/ATK: 0/DEF: 1000/LV: 4) in defense mode. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Super Quantum Ranger" Monster from your Deck. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish it to prevent the destruction of a "Super Quant" Monster you control by either battle or card effect.

 **Super Quantum Mech Finisher**

Normal Trap Card

Send one card from your hand to the Graveyard to activate this effect; equip a "Super Quantal Mech God Sword – Magnaslayer" from your Deck to a "Super Quant" Xyz Monster you control.

 **Duality Escape**

Normal Trap Card

If you control two "Cipher" Monsters with the same name, you can reduce all battle damage from battles involving "Cipher" Monsters to 0 for the rest of this turn. If a "Cipher" Xyz Monster you control is destroyed while this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish it to Special Summon a "Cipher" Xyz Monster with a lower Rank than it from your Graveyard.

 **Entermate Swap**

Normal Trap Card

Shuffle an "Entermate" Monster from your field back to your Deck, and then Special Summon an "Entermate" Monster with a lower Level than that Monster from your Deck.

 **Illusion Fadeout**

Normal Trap Card

When an "Entermage" Monster on your field is attacked, you can turn that attack into a direct attack. If an "Entermage" Monster on your field would be destroyed as a result of battle, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to prevent its destruction and halve the battle damage.

 **Sky Comeback**

Normal Trap Card

If "Entermate Sky Magician" is in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon it. For the rest of that turn, the summoned Monster cannot be destroyed by battle and you receive no damage from battles involving it.

 **Selection of Soul**

Normal Trap Card

Activate this card when your opponent controls two Monsters with different ATK. Your opponent must select one of them and send them to the Graveyard. If the Monster with the lower ATK is chosen, its original ATK is added to the other Monster's ATK. If the Monster with the higher ATK is chosen, your opponent can draw three cards from their Deck. For the rest of the turn you activated this card, all damage you receive is halved.

 **Sky Mirage**

Normal Trap Card

If you control "Entermate Sky Magician" when your opponent's Monster declares an attack, you can end the Battle Phase and draw one card from your Deck. If this card is in your Graveyard while you're about to receive damage, you can banish it alongside a Spellcaster-type Monster in your Graveyard to reduce that damage to 0.

 **And that concludes Chapter 39, where Kaito confronted another one of Academia's Duel Bots while Yusho faced Dennis. Regarding the first Duel, I gave the Duel Bot an Xyz-based Deck since I didn't get the chance to show a lot of them during the previous arcs and wanted to make up for that a bit. Regarding Super Quantal Mech God Sword – Magnaslayer, I was a bit confused when I read its effect. It says that if you send it to the Graveyard, the equipped Monster can make three attacks on that Battle Phase. But if it has already made an attack, does that mean it gains three additional attacks, or it can only attack twice more? Since I wasn't too sure, I went with the first option here.**

 **Regarding Yusho and Dennis's Duel, I felt this Duel was more appropriate instead of the canon Kaito vs Dennis for two reasons. One, Yusho barely had any Duels in the show, dueling only once against Yuri and losing, which is why I wanted him to show his strength off a bit more. Second, I felt it would be more fitting for Yusho to help Dennis renounce Academia's ways as his former teacher and firmly set him back on the path of an Entertainer. I also scrapped the whole Dennis carding himself part because I wanted him to earn his redemption by fighting alongside the heroes to bring down Academia.**

 **Well, that's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Greetings, community. Dvdryms here with chapter 40. I apologize for the delayed release, but the size of this chapter, coupled with the fact that my computer broke down and I almost lost all my files, resulted in this delay. Now, in response to your questions:**

 **—To Guest (1): Yukio will probably have a rage moment similar to Yuya. Also, the mistake with Full Burst Cipher Dragon has been fixed, so thanks for pointing it out.**

 **—To Guest (2): Well, you got one of the Duel pairings right. As for Jack, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about him. He's going to show up soon enough and Duel.**

 **—To punisher93 and Guest: Yes, the Paladin Monsters are based on the bracelet girls, but whether that has any significance is something that will be revealed later down the line.**

 **—To Guest (4): I've changed Black Catharsis's effect to include battle damage in order for Nightshroud to escape Amazoness Sword Woman's effect. Thanks for pointing that out.**

 **As I've said before, I'd appreciate it if you used a name next time when submitting a review because things can get confusing with so many Guests. And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 40 – Unexpected Betrayal and Reunion**

"Serena…?"

Yukio, much like the rest of the Lancers, could hardly believe his eyes at the surprising appearance of their captured comrade out of nowhere. Last time he had seen her, she was being escorted back to the Fusion Dimension by Ryo while he could only watch and curse his impotence. Serena let out a wide smile in response and jumped down from the shipping container she was standing on, addressing everyone.

"I'm glad to see you guys are doing alright. I—"

However, Serena's next words were drowned as Yukio unexpectedly dashed forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace and causing several gasps of surprise from the rest of the youths due to his uncharacteristic behavior.

"You're alright…" Yukio said with a barely audible whisper as he squeezed Serena's body. "I was so worried after Kaiser took you away… Thank God you're safe and sound…"

"Yeah… Sorry to have worried you, Yukio…"

Serena mumbled back as she also embraced Yukio. This scene persisted for a few seconds until Yuzu audibly cleared her throat, causing Yukio to realize what exactly he was doing and quickly step away from Serena, a healthy blush on both youths' faces.

"Quite the show you've given us there, Yukio, Serena." Yuzu spoke with a mischievous smile on her face. "So it's like that between you two after all~?"

"M-More importantly, how did you get here, Serena?" Yukio opted to quickly change the subject. "That time, you were definitely brought back here by Kaiser after I lost to him, weren't you? Did you manage to escape from Academia again somehow?"

"That's right." Serena nodded in confirmation. "Thanks to the major losses Academia suffered during the Xyz Dimension debacle and the chaos caused in the port town after you guys arrived here, I found an opportunity to slip out from my quarters amidst the clamor and stow away inside one of the ships heading outside of Academia. And thus, here I am."

"Finally, something is going our way for once." Yuya said with a smile. "Not only do we have you back with us, you say you also have a way for us to get to Academia?"

"Right." Serena said. "While almost every ship in this town has set sail either for the predetermined destinations or because of the emergency order that came from Academia, there is still one vessel that should be able to bring us to the island."

"That news is music to my ears." Sawatari stated. "So, where is this ship docked?"

"Follow me. I'll take you there. Just…try not to be too surprised by what you see. Both the vessel and its captain are somewhat…odd."

Although they were curious, no-one said anything as they followed after Serena. After several minutes of walking, they arrived at a secluded cove just outside of the port town where a bona-fide weathered pirate ship was currently moored. At the sight of it, Yukio couldn't help but feel a bit excited as he recalled the pirate tales he used to read at the orphanage.

"This is the ship that's supposed to take us to Academia?" Gongenzaka wondered, voicing everyone's thoughts. "No matter how I look at it, this is a pirate ship. What is such a vessel doing here? And why would the captain be willing to transport us to Academia?"

"The master of this ship is infamous for smuggling contraband goods around the area." Serena explained as she led everyone to the ship's prow. "Because of that, he's been on Academia's blacklist for quite some time and has had quite a few close calls with them. Since we're enemies of Academia and intend to take it down, he believes that this will make it easier for him to conduct his illicit business without so much harassment."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, huh?" Sawatari remarked. "I guess that makes sense. Still, can this relic of bygone times really take us to Academia? It looks like it's going to sink halfway there."

"Why don't ye board me ship and find out yourself, matey?"

Everyone was startled by the sudden appearance of a middle-aged, pudgy man dressed like a pirate captain of old, expect for the fact that his eyepatch was essentially a piece of fabric that surrounded his eye. Two men dressed in typical pirate outfits were also next to him as he approached the Lancers.

"Oh, it's a real pirate!" Yukio commented with evident enthusiasm. "I never thought I'd get the chance to see one up close like that. Talk about an unexpected boon."

"Do you like pirates, Yukio?" Yuya questioned the silver-haired youth with a surprised expression on his face. "Huh, I never would have figured."

"Well…I always thought they were pretty cool." Yukio said with a hint of embarrassment on his face. "Must be all the stories they read to us in the orphanage…"

"Hoh, ye sure 'ave good taste, lad." The pirate captain slapped Yukio's back in a friendly manner before turning to Serena. "Lass, don't ye think it's about time ye introduced me t' yer friends?"

"Right." Serena said. "Everyone, this is the captain of this ship, Captain Solo. He and his crew have graciously agreed to take us to Academia, so refrain from making any untoward comments about his ship."

"Hey, it's a perfectly legitimate concern!" Sawatari complained. "I don't want to suddenly find myself in the bottom of the sea!"

"Don't ya worry, ya scaredy cat." Solo responded. "She may look like crap, but she can sail jus' fine. I guarantee it. Now, why don't ya make yourselves comfortable and we'll be on our way soon."

After saying so, Captain Solo and his two subordinates took their leave and returned to their posts. Shortly afterwards, the pirate ship slowly started moving and exited the secluded cove, setting off into the open sea.

"Mm, the sea breeze certainly feels refreshing." Gongenzaka commented as he took deep breaths in while staring at the vast expanse of the ocean before them. "I, the man Gongenzaka, feel like I can take on a hundred men on my own right now."

"Oh, that sounds very reliable." Yukio said. "Then, we'll be counting on you once we land on Academia."

"Humph, if Gongenzaka can take on a hundred, then I can take on a thousand if need be!" Sawatari cut in from the side. "Don't underestimate the evolved power of Sawatari Shingo Deus-sama!"

"Now, now." Yuya spoke with a placating tone. "It's good that you're motivated, but this isn't a competition, Sawatari. We should all focus on making it out of this in one piece first and foremost."

While the boys made small talk like that, Yuzu was speaking to Serena a few steps away from them.

"I didn't get the chance to say it before, so I'll say it now. Thank goodness you're safe, Serena." Yuzu said as she grasped Serena's hands. "Ever since you and Yukio disappeared in the Synchro Dimension, I've been really worried about you. And that only got worse when I heard you were captured. You being here with us again…I don't know how to express my joy."

"The feeling is mutual." Serena said with a smile. "I was forced back to Academia, but I've been waiting for the chance to see you all again. That's why I did my best to rush to your side once I found out you had arrived in the Fusion Dimension. And as an added bonus, I also discovered where Ruri and Rin, the girls Kurosaki and Yugo were looking for, are being detained while I was making my escape. That way, we won't have to waste valuable time looking for them."

"You did all that while also securing a means of transportation to Academia…" Yukio sounded amazed. "It looks like you're the MVP of this day, Serena."

"Indeed." Yuya voiced his agreement. "Thank you for everything you've done, Serena."

"What are you saying?" Serena let out a wide smile. "Aren't we all comrades here? As a member of the Lancers, it only makes sense I'd do that much at least."

"Well said!"

"Yes! These are the bonds of the Lancers!"

Sawatari and Gongenzaka cheered from the side while everyone smiled. However, this jovial atmosphere was interrupted by the sound of helicopters overhead. Turning their gaze to the sky, the Lancers saw two helicopters circling the ship, approaching closer and closer with each passing second.

"It looks like the welcoming committee has arrived." Yukio remarked. "So much for slipping in unnoticed…"

"They must be here for Yuzu and Serena!" Gongenzaka shouted. "Quickly you two, get behind us!"

"Ya heard the lad!" Captain Solo said. "Move over thar!"

Doing as Gongenzaka suggested, the two girls moved to the back just as four Academia soldiers rappelled to the prow of the ship and landed in front of the Lancers, pointing their Duel Disks at them.

"Give us these girls without a struggle and no-one gets hurt." One of the soldiers addressed the Lancers. "This is your only warning, Lancers."

"Hah, aren't you looking down on us a bit too much?" Sawatari snorted. "If you want to take us down, you should have brought an army with you at least!"

"Exactly!" Gongenzaka bellowed. "If you want to get to them, you have to go through me, the man Gongenzaka—"

"Kyah!"

Yuzu's sudden scream caused everyone to turn their attention to her, only to gasp in shock upon seeing her being restrained by Serena of all people, whose expression had turned into stone.

"What…are you doing, Serena…?" Yuzu asked, her expression a mixture of confusion and pain. "Let me go!"

"Yuzu!"

Yuya attempted to rush to her side, only to find his path blocked by Captain Solo, who was grinning at him maliciously.

"Whoa thar. I'm afraid I can't let ye interrupt this, lad. Yer opponent is me!"

At the same time, a net was thrown towards Gongenzaka, Sawatari and Yukio by Solo's crewmen. Although the latter noticed it and rolled out of the way, the other two weren't as lucky as they were caught by it and tied by the crewmen.

"Damn it! What's this!?"

"Oi, let us out of here! Blast it, I knew we shouldn't have trusted those rotten pirates!"

"Got them, Captain!" One of the crewmen shot a thumbs-up towards Solo, ignoring Gongenzaka and Sawatari's outbursts. "But th' last one be a slippery fish! He got away!"

"We'll handle him ourselves." The four Academia soldiers said as they surrounded Yukio, activating their Duel Disks. "The Professor has given express orders for him and Sakaki Yuya to perish here after all."

"Oi, Serena!" Yukio suddenly shouted at the indigo-haired girl, who was trying to drag the struggling Yuzu away. "Why are you doing this!? Didn't you renounce Academia's ways!? Aren't we comrades that went through thick and thin together!? Answer me, Serena!"

Serena turned her head towards Yukio following his anguished cry. Although her expression and look were unnaturally blank, he could have sworn he saw wavering and confusion for a moment there in her gaze. Taking advantage of that brief moment of weakness, Yuzu stepped on Serena's foot hard, causing a cry of pain to escape from her lips and her hold on her to loosen, allowing Yuzu to escape and start running towards the stern of the ship.

"Tch." Serena clicked her tongue in annoyance, her features having turned into an indifferent mask once again. "You people, deal with these pests. I'll capture Yuzu myself."

"Wait, Serena!"

Yuya attempted to run towards Serena only to find his way blocked by Captain Solo once again.

"I believe I told ye that yer fight is with me, matey! So stand yer ground and fight!"

"I'll say it only once, captain." Yuya said with a severe expression on his face. "Get out of my way or I'll toss you overboard!"

"I'd like to see ya try, brat! I'll send ye straight t' Davy Jones's locker!"

Captain Solo said with a boisterous laugh as he activated his Duel Disk, forcing Yuya to follow suit.

"Serena…"

Yukio gritted his teeth at the swirl of raging emotions within him following Serena's inexplicable betrayal. However, he slapped his cheeks, forcing himself to focus. Right now, he had a battle to win if he wanted to help his friends. Upon seeing that his opponents had activated their Duel Disks and were advancing on him, Yukio did the same with a grim expression on his face, commencing a Duel with them.

Meanwhile, after reaching an open area in the ship's stern, Yuzu came to a stop and turned around, raising her Duel Disk and glaring at the approaching Serena.

"Did you finally decide to stop running?" Serena asked as she also came to a stop a few steps away from Yuzu. "Good. That means I don't have to waste any more of my time here. Just surrender quietly and come with me."

"As if I would surrender so easily." Yuzu scoffed at Serena's words. "And the only reason I ran to this place was to draw you away from the rest of Academia's agents. I don't know what came over you nor why you decided to turn on us, but there's no way you'll take me to Academia without a fight. And while we're at it, I'll beat some sense into you as well!"

"So be it." Serena said as she activated her Duel Disk. "The Professor's orders were to bring you back unharmed, but I don't think he'll mind if you have a few scratches on you. Now, let's do this!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together as one.

Yuzu – LP: 4000

Serena – LP: 4000

"My turn!" Yuzu announced. "I summon Ode the Melodious Diva (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1100/LV: 3)!"

A female Monster clad in a dress with a violet flower motif and holding a small microphone appeared on Yuzu's field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Fusion." Yuzu continued. "Through its effect, I will use Ode, which as treated as two materials for the Fusion Summon of a "Melodious" Monster while she's on the field, as material in order to Fusion Summon!"

As Ode swirled inside a multi-colored vortex alongside a ghostly copy of itself, Yuzu chanted.

"Composer of epic tales! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come to the stage, Level 6! Meisterin Chopin the Melodious Maestra (Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800/LV: 6) in defense mode!"

A female Monster clad in a dress resembling a camellia flower with musical notes inscribed on it and holding a golden book in its hands appeared on Yuzu's field.

"I activate Meisterin Chopin's effect." Yuzu declared. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon a "Melodious" Monster from my Deck with a lower Level than it. Appear, Elegy the Melodious Diva (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200/LV: 5)!"

Chopin opened its book, with Elegy emerging from it alongside a stream of notes.

"Due to Elegy's effect, all Fairy-type Monsters control gain 300 attack (Chopin ATK: 1000→1300, Elegy ATK: 2000→2300)." Yuzu said. "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Serena announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Eclipse Fusion. Through its effect, I will banish Moonlight Caracal and Moonlight Wolf from my Deck in order to Fusion Summon!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Serena chanted.

"Aloof beast howling in the moonlit forests! Feral beast prowling the moonlit deserts! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Show yourself now, Level 8! The peerless hunter ambushing its prey in the moonlit canyons, Moonlight Puma Dancer (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2200/LV: 8/SC: 1)!"

The female feline figure with tawny skin dressed like an exotic dancer, which held a large, ornate spear in its hands, appeared on Serena's field.

"Due to its effect, Puma Dancer gains 300 attack for every banished "Moonlight" Monster." Serena stated. "Since there are two such Monsters, Puma Dancer's attack increases by 600 (Puma Dancer ATK: 2500→3100). Next, I summon Moonlight Russet Ocelot (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 600/LV: 3)!"

A female feline Monster clad in a dark brown-colored, form-fitting jumpsuit appeared on Serena's field.

"Russet Ocelot's effect activates upon being summoned, allowing me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Moonlight" Monster from my Deck." Serena continued. "Come, Moonlight Blue Cat (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

Blue Cat appeared on Serena's field next to her other two Monsters.

"Blue Cat's effect activates." Serena declared. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can double the attack of a "Moonlight" Monster on the field until the End Phase. I choose Puma Dancer (Puma Dancer ATK: 3100→6200). And since I control at least one "Moonlight" Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Show yourself, Moonlight Amethyst Owl (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400/LV: 4)!"

A female Monster clad in a form-fitting amethyst jumpsuit with two dark silver wings extending from its back appeared on Serena's field.

"I activate the Spell Card Fusion to perform a Fusion Summon by using Amethyst Owl, Blue Cat and Russet Ocelot!" As her three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Serena chanted. "Blue cat that prowls through the azure darkness! The stealthy hunter stalking its prey in the darkness! The sharp-eyed beast flying in the moonlit skies! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 9! The mystical beast with enchanting beauty dancing under the moonlit stage, Moonlight Nekomata Dancer (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2700/LV: 9)!"

Nekomata Dancer appeared on Serena's field, letting out a small growl as she twirled her kiseru.

"Battle!" Serena exclaimed. "Puma Dancer, destroy Elegy the Melodious Diva! Argent Waltz!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Tempo Shift!" Yuzu declared. "Through its effect, I can shuffle Elegy back to my Deck and Special Summon a "Melodious" Monster with a lower Level than it from my Deck! In addition, the summoned Monster cannot be destroyed by battle during this turn and you cannot target Monsters apart from it for attacks! Come, Canon the Melodious Diva (ATK: 1400/DEF: 2000/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

Following Yuzu's words, Elegy disappeared and was replaced by Canon. Immediately afterwards, Puma Dancer's spear struck Canon's body, but was deflected with ease.

"Futile resistance…" Serena growled. "In that case, Nekomata Dancer, attack Canon! At this moment, Nekomata Dancer's effect activates! Once during either player's turn, when this card battles, I can destroy the Monster it's battling before damage calculation! Soul Pacification!"

A stream of silver light erupted from the pipe Nekomata Dancer was holding, piercing through Canon's body and causing it to disappear.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Serena said. "At this moment, Blue Cat's effect ends, with Puma Dancer's attack returning to normal (Puma Dancer ATK: 6200→3100)."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yuzu announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Pentagram Draw. Since I control a "Melodious" Monster and my opponent controls more Monsters than I do, I can draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I activate Meisterin Chopin's effect to Special Summon Elegy from my Deck once again."

Elegy appeared once more on Yuzu's field from Chopin's book.

"Due to Elegy's effect, my Monsters' attack increases once again (Chopin ATK: 1000→1300, Elegy ATK: 2000→2300)." Yuzu continued. "Next, I summon Hymn the Melodious Songstress (ATK: 1500→1800/DEF: 1700/LV: 4)!"

A Monster clad in an amethyst-colored dress and wearing an opera mask on its face appeared on Yuzu's field.

"I activate Hymn's effect, banishing it along with Canon from my Graveyard in order to perform a Fusion Summon!" As her two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuzu chanted. "Supreme prodigy! Sacred melody! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now, come here to the stage, Level 6! The song of victory, Bloom Diva the Melodious Floral Saint (ATK: 1000→1300/DEF: 2000/LV: 6)!"

Bloom Diva appeared on Yuzu's field amidst a petal shower that suddenly enveloped the field.

"Battle!" Yuzu exclaimed. "Bloom Diva, attack Nekomata Dancer! And thanks to its effect, when Bloom Diva battles an opponent's Monster, it's not destroyed by that battle, I can destroy that Monster and you take damage equal to the damage I would have taken!"

"Fool." Serena scoffed at Yuzu's words. "Have you forgotten about Nekomata Dancer's effect? Once per turn, when it battles an opponent's Monster, I can destroy that Monster before damage calculation! Soul Pacification!"

"I haven't forgotten about it, which is why I have a countermeasure ready!" Yuzu declared. "Thanks to Elegy's second effect, Special Summoned "Melodious" Monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects! Now, go, Bloom Diva! Reflect Shout!"

Bloom Diva unleashed a powerful soundwave from its mouth that destroyed Nekomata Dancer and sent Serena skidding backwards.

Serena – LP: 4000→2100

"Amethyst Owl's effect activates." Serena stated. "When a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster that used it as a material is destroyed, I can Special Summon another one of that Fusion Monster's materials from my Graveyard or banish zone. Revive, Russet Ocelot in defense mode!"

Russet Ocelot returned once more on Serena's field.

"And of course, since it was summoned successfully, Russet Ocelot's effect activates once again, allowing me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Moonlight" Monster from my Deck." Serena continued. "Appear, Moonlight Lavender Kodkod (ATK: 1600/DEF: 300/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

A female Monster with feline traits clad in a form-fitting lavender jumpsuit appeared on Serena's field.

"I'm not done yet!" Yuzu declared. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Virtuoso's Guidance! Thanks to its effect, a "Melodious" Monster on my field that declared an attack can attack once again on this turn's Battle Phase! As such, Bloom Diva will attack Puma Dancer this time!"

"I won't let you!" Serena shouted. "I activate my Trap Card Waxing Moon! Through its effect, if a "Moonlight" Monster on my field was destroyed during the Battle Phase, I can end the Battle Phase and draw one card from my Deck!"

"It looks like I can't do anything else for now…" Yuzu muttered. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Serena announced. "Draw! I activate Lavender Kodkod's effect, which allows me to Fusion Summon a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster by using this card and other Monsters on my field as materials. Furthermore, Lavender Kodkod can substitute any material for the Fusion Summon of a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster. I choose to treat Lavender Kodkod as Moonlight Cat Dancer and use it alongside Russet Ocelot in order to Fusion Summon!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Serena chanted.

"The beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! The stealthy hunter stalking its prey in the darkness! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness, Moonlight Panther Dancer (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

Panther Dancer appeared on Serena's field, brandishing its claws in a menacing manner.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Moonlight Fusion, banishing Nekomata Dancer, Amethyst Owl and Russet Ocelot from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon once more!"

As her three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Serena chanted once again.

"The mystical beast traversing the realm of the unseen! The stealthy hunter stalking its prey in the darkness! The sharp-eyed beast flying in the moonlit skies! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear before us, Level 10! The proud beast howling at the ever-distant luminous moon, Moonlight Regulus Dancer (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

A female Monster with feline feature clad in a revealing armor, which let out a soft golden glow and resembled a dancer outfit, with two thick gauntlets covering its arms appeared on Serena's field.

"Two Fusion Monsters in a single turn and both of them are quite powerful, especially Panther Dancer…" Yuzu murmured at the sight of the new Moonlight Monsters that had just appeared. "With three Fusion Monsters on her field, Serena can mount a devastating offense… I need to be careful…"

"Since it was banished, Amethyst Owl's effect activates, allowing me to add a "Fusion" card from my Deck to my hand." Serena said. "However, the added card cannot be activated this turn. I choose Graceful Fusion. And since three more Monsters were banished, Puma Dancer's attack increases even further (Puma Dancer ATK: 3100→4000). Now, battle! Moonlight Panther Dancer, attack Elegy first! Panther Rending Claw!"

"Not so fast!" Yuzu exclaimed. "I activate the effect of Virtuoso's Guidance in my Graveyard, banishing it in order to prevent a Monster you control from declaring an attack during this turn! I choose Panther Dancer!"

"Tch." Serena clicked her tongue in irritation. "In that case, Regulus Dancer, attack Bloom Diva! And at this moment, I activate Regulus Dancer's effect! Once during either player's turn, when this card battles an opponent's Monster, I can send it to the Graveyard before damage calculation, while also inflicting damage to my opponent equal to its original attack! In addition, cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect! Regulus Impact!"

A golden-colored aura surrounded Regulus Dancer's gauntlet as it threw its fist forward, unleashing a wave of energy that vaporized Bloom Diva and sent Yuzu flying backwards.

Yuzu – LP: 4000→3000

"Next, Puma Dancer will attack your Elegy!" Serena stated. "Argent Waltz!"

"Since a "Melodious" Monster on my field is attacked, I can activate the Trap Card Deadly Lullaby!" Yuzu declared. "Through its effect, I can destroy the attacking Monster and inflict half its attack as damage to you!"

"Useless!" Serena shouted. "Since Russet Ocelot was banished this turn, I can activate its effect to negate the activation of your Trap Card and destroy it! Therefore, Puma Dancer's attack resumes unhindered!"

Following Serena's words, Puma Dancer unleashed a silver-colored energy blast from its spear that pierced Elegy's body and destroyed it, causing Yuzu to let out a cry of pain due to the shockwave that struck her body.

Yuzu – LP: 3000→1300

"Furthermore, Puma Dancer's effect inflicts 400 points of damage to you since it destroyed your Monster!" Serena let out a sinister grin. "Phantom Nail!"

A violet-colored energy blast was shot from Puma Dancer's spear this time and struck Yuzu's abdomen, causing her to double over in pain.

Yuzu – LP: 1300→900

"With your Elegy destroyed, your Monster's attack returns to normal (Chopin ATK: 1300→1000)." Serena stated. "And when Puma Dancer destroys a Monster as a result of battle, it can attack once again! Destroy her Chopin, Puma Dancer! Argent Waltz!"

"Due to its effect…Chopin cannot be destroyed by battle on the turn another "Melodious" Monster on my field was destroyed…" Yuzu wheezed out as she stood up. "As such…your attack won't work here."

True enough, Puma Dancer's energy blast was blocked by a semi-transparent barrier that appeared around Chopin and dispersed harmlessly.

"So you managed to protect your last Monster." Serena remarked. "No matter. Your actions are only delaying the inevitable. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yuzu announced. "Draw! I activate the effect of Meisterin Chopin once again to Special Summon Rondo the Melodious Songstress (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 700/DEF: 1800/LV: 4) from my Deck!"

A female Monster clad in a vermillion dress reminiscent of a flower with a single wing extending from its back appeared on Yuzu's field after emerging from Chopin's book.

"Since Rondo was Special Summoned, its effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" Monster from my Deck." Yuzu continued. "Come to the stage, Soprano the Melodious Songstress (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1400/LV: 4)!"

Soprano appeared on Yuzu's field next to her other two Monsters.

"I activate Soprano's effect to perform a Fusion Summon by using it, Chopin and Rondo as Fusion Materials!" As her three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuzu chanted. "Angel's song! Harmonious virtuoso! Vivacious melody! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now, come to the stage, Level 8! The song of wonder, Bloom Muse the Melodious Floral Goddess (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2100/LV: 8)!"

The female Monster with long, blond hair clad in a white and black bodysuit, which had a pink cape with a leaf design and musical notes inscribed on it extending from its shoulders, was surrounded by nine glowing orbs and held a baton-shaped branch in its right arm, appeared on Yuzu's field.

"Since Rondo was used as material for a Fusion Summon, I can draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of other Fusion Materials used for that Fusion Summon, in this case two." Yuzu declared. "And now, Bloom Muse's effect activates! When this card is Fusion Summoned, I can destroy all Monsters my opponent controls! Roses Hurricane!"

"What!?" Serena cried out in shock. "Even so, Panther Dancer won't be destroyed thanks to its effect!"

Following Serena's words, a hurricane of rose petals erupted on the field, destroying Puma Dancer and Regulus Dancer.

"Since Puma Dancer was destroyed, Eclipse Fusion's effect allows me to Special Summon one of its materials from my banish zone." Serena stated. "I choose Moonlight Caracal (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1800/LV: 6/SC: 2), whose effect increases the attack of all "Moonlight" Monsters I control by 500 (Panther Dancer ATK: 2800→3300, Moonlight Caracal ATK: 2200→2700), and place it in defense mode."

"With this, your strongest Monsters have been destroyed." Yuzu stated. "Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Harmonic Fusion, using its effect to fuse Solo the Melodious Songstress and Opera the Melodious Diva in my hand!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuzu chanted once again.

"Noble resonance! Timeless artist! With the guidance of the baton, assemble your power! Fusion Summon! Come to the stage, Level 7! Meisterin Ravel the Melodious Maestra (Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1600/LV: 7)!"

A Monster clad in a peach-colored dress reminiscent of a flower with two wings made out of orange-colored leaves extending from its back, which held a rapier-shaped baton in its right hand, appeared on Yuzu's field.

"Due to Harmonic Fusion's effect, Meisterin Ravel gains 200 attack for every Monster used to Fusion Summon it (Ravel ATK: 2300→2700)." Yuzu said. "Now, let's battle! Meisterin Ravel, attack Moonlight Caracal! Symphony of Passion!"

Ravel's rapier was surrounded by flaming notes as he thrust it forward, piercing through Caracal's body and destroying it.

"Since Moonlight Caracal was destroyed, its effect ends." Serena said. "Therefore, Panther Dancer's attack returns to normal (Panther Dancer ATK: 3300→2800)."

"At this moment, Meisterin Ravel's effect activates!" Yuzu declared. "When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" Monster from my Deck and inflict half its attack as damage to you! I choose the 1400 attack Canon, meaning you'll receive 700 points of damage!"

Following Yuzu's words, Canon appeared on the field from a portal Ravel created and unleashed a soundwave from its mouth that struck Serena and sent her skidding backwards.

Serena – LP: 2100→1400

"Next, Bloom Muse will attack Panther Dancer!" Yuzu exclaimed. "At this moment, Bloom Muse's effect activates, increasing its attack by 200 for every "Melodious" Monster in my Graveyard if it battles an opponent's Special Summoned Monster during that battle only! There are currently nine such Monsters in my Graveyard, meaning Bloom Muse's attack increases by 1800 (Bloom Muse ATK: 3000→4800)! Finish this, Bloom Muse! Tifaret Symphony!"

"It won't be so easy!" Serena shouted. "I activate my Trap Card, Ninth Life! Thanks to its effect, I can target a "Moonlight" Monster on my field and increase my Life Points by an amount equal to its attack or defense, whichever is higher! In exchange, that Monster will be banished if it leaves the field! I choose to increase my Life Points by an amount equal to Panther Dancer's attack!"

A violet-colored aura was emitted from Panther Dancer and enveloped Serena's body. Immediately afterwards, the nine orbs surrounding Bloom Muse unleashed a barrage of energy blasts that pierced through Panther Dancer's body and destroyed it, sending Serena tumbling backwards.

Serena – LP: 1400→4200→2200

"Finally, Canon will attack you directly!" Yuzu pointed at Serena. "Singing Strike!"

Canon unleashed yet another soundwave from its mouth, sending Serena skidding backwards as she fell to her knees.

Serena – LP: 2200→800

"I activate Canon's effect to switch her to defense position and end my turn." Yuzu said. "Even though I intended to finish things off during this turn, as expected, you're quite resilient, Serena."

"Of course." Serena replied. "I won't stop until I've fulfilled my mission. I will definitely bring you back to the Professor as per my orders."

"Why…why are you doing this, Serena?" Yuzu spoke with a sad expression on her face. "I don't understand at all. I barely know you, but I could tell that your regret for helping Academia in their unjust war was genuine back in the Synchro Dimension. You risked life and limb fighting alongside us and helped everyone so many times. And what about Yukio? His feelings for you—"

"None of that matters." Serena interrupted Yuzu. "Accomplishing my objective is the only thing I seek right now. And to that end, I will defeat you and drag you back to Academia if necessary. My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Graceful Fusion, which I added to my hand in my previous turn. Thanks to its effect, I can Fusion Summon a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by returning "Moonlight" Monsters from my banish zone back to my Deck. I will return Panther Dancer, Amethyst Owl and Russet Ocelot back to my Deck in order to Fusion Summon!"

As her three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Serena chanted.

"Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The stealthy hunter stalking its prey in the darkness! The sharp-eyed beast flying in the moonlit skies! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlit wilderness, Moonlight Lio Dancer (ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

Lio Dancer appeared on Serena's field, brandishing its blade towards Yuzu in a threatening manner.

"Serena's strongest Monster is finally out…" Yuzu murmured. "The battle is reaching its climax…"

"I activate the Equip Spell Card Diana's Bow, equipping it to Lio Dancer." Serena continued. "Thanks to its effect, Lio Dancer's attack increases by 400 for every Fusion Material used for its Fusion Summon, meaning it gains 1200 attack (Lio Dancer ATK: 3500→4700). Now, battle! Lio Dancer, destroy Meisterin Ravel! Goddess Shot!"

"I activate the effect of Ode the Melodious Diva in my Graveyard!" Yuzu exclaimed. "When I'm about to take damage from a battle involving a "Melodious" Monster I control, I can banish this card from the Graveyard to reduce that damage to 500 and gain Life Points equal to the damage I would have taken!"

Following Yuzu's words, Lio Dancer drew its bow back and released a silver-colored arrow that pierced through Meisterin Ravel's body and destroyed it, heading straight for Yuzu. However, a semi-transparent pink barrier that appeared around Yuzu blocked the shot, with the barrier turning into a stream of energy that enveloped her.

Yuzu – LP: 900→400→2400

"You may have negated the battle damage, but don't think you're safe yet." Serena warned Yuzu. "Due to the second effect of Diana's Bow, you receive 500 points of damage every time the equipped Monster destroys one of your Monsters by either battle or through its effect. Take this!"

Lio Dancer unleashed a gold-colored arrow this time that struck Yuzu's body and caused her to let out a grunt of pain.

Yuzu – LP: 2400→1900

"In addition, Lio Dancer's effect activates!" Serena declared. "Since this card inflicted damage after its first attack, I can destroy all other Monsters on your field! And of course, you'll also receive 500 points of damage for each of them! Predator Authority!"

Lio Dancer unleashed two more gold-colored arrows that pierced through Bloom Muse and Canon, destroying them and sending Yuzu flying backwards due to the ensuing explosion.

Yuzu – LP: 1900→900

"Due to the effect of the destroyed Meisterin Ravel, I can draw one card from my Deck." Yuzu stated. "In addition, Bloom Muse's effect activates upon being destroyed, allowing me to Special Summon one of its Fusion Materials. I will Special Summon Rondo the Melodious Songstress in defense mode!"

Rondo returned once more to Yuzu's field.

"Since it was Special Summoned, Rondo's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" Monster from my Deck. Appear, the second copy of Opera the Melodious Diva (ATK: 2300/DEF: 1000/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

Opera appeared on Yuzu's field next to Rondo.

"What a waste of my time…" Serena muttered. "In any case, thanks to its effect, Lio Dancer can make a second attack during each Battle Phase! Destroy her Opera, Lio Dancer! And deal 500 points of damage to her again! Goddess Shot!"

Lio Dancer released a silver-colored arrow from her bow that pierced Opera's body and struck Yuzu, causing her to stumble.

Yuzu – LP: 900→400

"I end my turn with this." Serena said. "I'll say it once again; surrender if you wish to avoid any further suffering. As things stand, it's unlikely you'll be able to defeat me."

"And I believe I've said that I have no intention of giving up." Yuzu said with an expression filled with determination. "No matter what, I will win this Duel and force you to come to your senses, Serena!"

"How amusing." Serena smirked. "Then, try it if you can!"

"With great pleasure! My turn!" Yuzu announced. "Draw! First, I activate the Spell Card Melodious Encore. Through its effect, I can Special Summon a "Melodious" Monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated. I choose to bring back the destroyed Opera in defense mode."

Opera appeared once more on the field following Yuzu's words.

"Now I activate the Ritual Spell Card Heavenly Voice Ritual." Yuzu declared. "Through its effect, I will shuffle Meisterin Ravel and Meisterin Chopin in my Graveyard back to my Extra Deck in order to Ritual Summon!"

The ornate altar surrounded by a large pipe organ appeared on Yuzu's field, with her two Monsters turning into particles and being absorbed by the pipe organ, which started playing a beautiful tune. As a towering pillar of light erupted from the altar, Yuzu chanted.

"Exalted diva of the heavens! May your song of healing echo across the world and signal the coming of a new utopia! Ritual Summon! Now, come to the stage, Level 10! The divine songstress, Meisterin Gabriel the Melodious Heavenly Voice (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2300/LV: 10)!"

The alluring female Monster clad in a gold and white dress with glowing musical notes engraved on it, which had six golden wings protruding from its back and held an ornate crimson horn in its right hand, appeared on Yuzu's field.

"Meisterin Gabriel's effect activates." Yuzu stated. "When this card is Ritual Summoned successfully, I can negate the effects of all face-up cards my opponent controls. And since the effect of Diana's Bow is negated, your Lio Dancer's attack returns to normal (Lio Dancer ATK: 4700→3500). In addition, I activate Meisterin Gabriel's second effect, which allows me to Special Summon "Melodious" Monsters from my Graveyard equal to the number of Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls! However, the summoned Monsters cannot attack, their effects are negated and they must return back to my Deck during the End Phase. I choose to bring back Bloom Muse. Refrain Rewind!"

A magic circle appeared on one of Gabriel's wings, with Bloom Muse emerging from it.

"Now, time to bring this concerto to a close!" Yuzu exclaimed. "Battle! Meisterin Gabriel, attack Lio Dancer! At this moment, Meisterin Gabriel's effect activates, increasing its attack by an amount equal to half the combined attack of all "Melodious" Special Summoned Monsters on my side of the field until the battle's end (Meisterin Gabriel ATK: 3200→6200)! Do it, Meisterin Gabriel! Horn of Jericho!"

"I banish Regulus Dancer from my Graveyard to activate its effect!" Serena abruptly shouted. "Thanks to it, I can increase the attack of a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster I control by 700 for every Fusion Material used for its Fusion Summon! In exchange, that Monster cannot inflict battle damage to my opponent on the turn I activated this effect! Of course, I will target Lio Dancer for this effect (Lio Dancer ATK: 3500→5600)!"

Following Serena's words, Meisterin Gabriel blew her horn, generating a clear, beautiful sound that caused cracks to appear on Lio Dancer's body, which promptly expanded and resulted in the Monster's destruction, sending Serena skidding backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Serena – LP: 800→200

"Since the Monster affected by Regulus Dancer's effect was destroyed, the Battle Phase ends." Serena stated. "In addition, I activate the final effect of Diana's Bow, banishing Lio Dancer in order to draw a card from my Deck."

"With the battle's end, Meisterin Gabriel's attack returns to normal (Meisterin Gabriel ATK: 6200→3200)." Yuzu said. "I wasn't able to finish thins on this turn, but there's always the next one. I end my turn, with Bloom Muse being shuffled back to the Extra Deck due to Meisterin Gabriel's effect."

"Then, it's my turn!" Serena announced. "Draw!"

Upon seeing her drawn card, a sinister expression appeared on Serena's face, causing chills to run down Yuzu's spine. Suddenly, she had a really bad feeling about this for some reason.

"With this, our Duel is all but over." Serena declared with a smirk. "But let's not get ahead of ourselves. First, I summon Moonlight Kaleido Chick (ATK: 1400/DEF: 800/LV: 4)!"

Kaleido Chick descended from the sky on Serena's field following her words.

"I activate Kaleido Chick's effect, sending Moonlight Cat Dancer from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to treat this card's name as Cat Dancer if I use it as material for a Fusion Summon." Serena said. "And now, allow me to show you the new power I obtained from Academia. I activate the Spell Card Parasite Discharge, whose effect allows me to Special Summon this Monster from my Deck. Come, Parasite Fusioner (Dark/Insect/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!"

A small, insect-like Monster appeared on Serena's field, snapping its mandibles in a menacing manner.

"Parasite Fusioner…?" Yuzu wondered. "What's this Monster doing in Serena's Deck? Moreover, it feels really creepy for some reason…"

"Parasite Fusioner's effect activates." Serena declared. "Since this card was Special Summoned, I can use it along with Monsters from my hand or field to perform a Fusion Summon. I will fuse Parasite Fusioner with Kaleido Chick, which is treated as Cat Dancer!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Serena chanted.

"The beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! Become one with the inner voice and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! The frenzied beast devouring its enemies under the crimson moon, Moonlight Savage Dancer (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 0/LV: 8)!"

A female Monster with feline traits clad in a dancer outfit that was torn in various places, which had a feral look on its face and several long claws extending the tips of its fingers, appeared on Serena's field.

"Parasite Fusioner's second effect activates." Serena continued as Parasite Fusioner suddenly reappeared on the field and attached itself to Savage Dancer's body. "Thanks to it, Parasite Fusioner is equipped to the summoned Monster as an Equip Spell Card. Now, it's time to end this at long last. Battle! Moonlight Savage Dancer, attack Meisterin Gabriel! Havoc Massacre!"

"You're attacking even though your Monster's attack is lower?" Yuzu seemed confused. "Regardless, Meisterin Gabriel's effect activates, increasing its attack for this battle by an amount equal to half the attack of my other two "Melodious" Monsters on the field (Gabriel ATK: 3200→4700). Counterattack, Meisterin Gabriel! Horn of Jericho!"

"At this moment, the equipped Parasite Fusioner's effect activates!" Serena exclaimed as Savage Dancer was enveloped by the soundwaves emitted from Gabriel's horn. "If the equipped Monster would be destroyed, I can destroy this card instead! In addition, thanks to Savage Dancer own effect, I receive no battle damage from battles involving it."

"Even so, there was no purpose in attacking." Yuzu pointed out. "You neither destroyed Meisterin Gabriel nor did you manage to damage my Life Points. What's more, your Monster lost Parasite Fusioner's protection, meaning I can destroy it during my next turn."

"There will be no next turn for you, fool." Serena sneered. "Savage Dancer's effect activates! Once during either player's Battle Phase, if this card battled, I can destroy all Monsters on the field with attack lower than this Monster's original attack! Survive Instinct!"

Savage Dancer howled following Serena's words and unleashed two crimson-colored waves of energy from its claws that tore Opera and Rondo's bodies apart.

"And that's not all." Serena smirked. "This card then gains attack equal to these Monsters' attack (Savage Dancer ATK: 2500→5500) until the End Phase—and can also attack once more on this turn's Battle Phase!"

"What did you say!?" Yuzu cried out in shock. "Since there are no more "Melodious" Monsters on my field, Gabriel cannot increase its attack… Was that your aim!?"

"Exactly." Serena said. "It's time for the coup de grâce! Moonlight Savage Dancer, destroy Meisterin Gabriel! Havoc Massacre!"

Savage Dancer dashed forward and pounced on Yuzu's Monster, stabbing its elongated claws into it again and again. Eventually, Gabriel collapsed with its body riddled with holes and was destroyed, generating a large explosion that blasted the screaming Yuzu off her feet and sent her tumbling on the ship's floor, where she fell unconscious.

Yuzu – LP: 400→0

Serena: WIN

"Finally, that's over with." Serena said as she grabbed Yuzu and threw her over her shoulder before speaking to her radio. "This is Serena. I have Hiiragi Yuzu. Requesting immediate extraction."

[Acknowledged. Please stand-by in your current position.]

Shortly after that exchange, a line descended from one of the helicopters hovering above the pirate ship. Grabbing onto that line, Serena was swiftly brought to the helicopter, which proceeded to leave the area and head towards Academia. Yukio, who was currently Dueling against his fourth and final opponent, could only lament his powerlessness while struggling to process what could have happened to Serena.

"Yuzu!" Yuya shouted. "Damn it, she's been captured! Get out of my way already, you damn Academia lapdog! I don't have time to waste with you!"

"Ye be on me ship, which means ye will follow me rules, matey." Captain Solo said with a savage grin. "'n says I th' only way ye're leavin' be as a card!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Yuya shouted as he activated his rollerblades, skating on one of the ropes leading to the main mast in order to reach its top. "As long as I can get an Action Card that will increase his Monster's attack, I can escape from its effect!"

"I won't let ye!" Captain Solo shouted. "Hard to starboard!"

"Aye, aye, capt'n!"

Obeying Captain Solo's commands, one of his crewmen steered the wheel, causing the ship to rapidly change course towards the right and Yuya to lose his balance, falling from the ship's mast towards the sea.

[Yuya!]

Gongenzaka, Sawatari and Yukio both shouted together, certain they were about to witness their friend's demise. However, at that moment—

"Spread your jet-black wings and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade, Assault Black Feather – Raikiri the Sudden Shower!"

The familiar figure of Raikiri caught Yuya in its arms just in the nick of time, soaring towards a small, engine-powered boat that was swiftly approaching the pirate ship.

"Yuya! Everyone!"

Reira and Crow could be seen standing on the boat's prow, with the younger Akaba sibling waving at the rest with a wide smile on his face. As for Reiji, he was driving the boat, a content smile on his face.

"Reira! Crow! You guys are here too!?"

"Talk about perfect timing! I, the man Gongenzaka, have never been happier to see friends arriving to our aid!"

Sawatari and Gongenzaka commented thus. At that moment, Tsukikage abruptly appeared in front of the two youths. Sawatari was about to let out a startled cry, but Tsukikage gestured for him to stay silent as he pointed at Captain Solo's crewmen, which had been knocked unconscious by him. Cutting them loose, Tsukikage discreetly gestured at Yukio next, who made an almost imperceptible nod and turned to his remaining opponent.

"Since the cavalry has arrived, I cannot afford to dillydally here any longer. Go, Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon! Attack him directly! Samsara Breath!"

Chaos Karma unleashed a torrent of azure flames, sending the Academia agent crashing into several barrels stacked on the deck, where he fell unconscious.

Agent – LP: 900→0

Yukio: WIN

"Now! Jump!"

Following Crow's command, Sawatari, Gongenzaka and Tsukikage jumped on the small craft, followed by Yukio shortly afterwards. At the same time, Raikiri also landed on the boat and deposited Yuya there before turning into particles of light and vanishing.

"That was a horrible experience." Sawatari remarked as he rubbed his wrists. "Do you still think pirates are cool after this, Tachibana?"

"Decidedly less so." Yukio replied. "In fact, I'm sure this will leave a sour taste in my mouth for a long time…"

"It looks like we made it right in the nick of time." Crow said with a smile. "You guys seem to be up to your neck in trouble as usual."

"Thanks for the assist, Crow." Yuya responded. "But how come you're here?"

"Now's not the time for talking." Sora, who appeared from behind Reiji, said. "The Duel is still going on after all, so we have to deal with that cosplaying captain first."

"Oi, kid!" Captain Solo interjected at that moment. "Hurry up and end yer turn already!"

"As always, that guy is really annoying." Sora stated as he activated his Duel Disk, receiving the intrusion penalty. "I'm joining in as well. The sooner we're rid of him, the better."

Although Yukio wanted a shot at the treasonous captain as well, he decided to leave this to Yuya and Sora in the end, certain that they could handle him. True enough, thanks to a combination attack, Captain Solo's Life Points were quickly brought down to 0, bringing the Duel to an end.

"Toodles, captain!" Sora waved at the defeated Solo in a mocking manner. "Give my regards to the rest of your little dress-up club!"

Yukio could have sworn Solo was spewing several profanities in response, but couldn't hear his words clearly due to the rapidly widening distance between the ships. At some point, he thought he heard the captain ordering his crewmen to pursue them, only for their ship to start making circles for some reason.

"Huh." Yukio said. "I wonder what happened to them."

"Maybe it has something to do with that little souvenir I took from their ship." Tsukikage remarked as he took out a large screw. "In any case, that's one problem down."

"Unfortunately, we're not in the clear yet." Reiji said as he engaged the boat's autopilot. "It appears our pursuers are catching up to us."

Turning their gaze towards the direction Reiji was pointing at, the Lancers could see several men on jet skis rapidly approaching them.

"Who are they?" Sawatari asked. "Don't tell me, more Academia troops?"

"They're members of the Juvenile Corps." Sora began explaining. "We ran into some of their comrades once we arrived in the Fusion Dimension and made short work of them. However, they called for reinforcements, so we had to take our leave before they could box us in. We thought we had lost them, but that doesn't appear to be the case."

"This might be problematic." Gongenzaka stated. "If we Duel them here, there's a chance our vessel might get damaged, stranding us in the middle of the sea…or worse."

"That's why we won't fight them here." Reiji responded as he opened a small compartment of the boat, taking out several surfboard-shaped objects and tossing them at the Lancers. "These hoverboards are prototypes designed by the Leo Corporation for Dueling in rough terrains like the surface of the sea for instance. We'll use them in order to meet the Academia soldiers in combat and swiftly take them out to proceed forward unhindered. I'm also transmitting an update program to your Duel Disks in order to give you an additional advantage during the ensuing Duels."

"You expected us to Duel while heading to Academia?" Yukio asked while examining his hoverboard. "Is that why you brought these things along with you?"

"I couldn't be sure of that, but as you can see, preparation is a beautiful thing." Reiji said with the hint of a smile on his face. "Now then, seeing as there are about fifteen opponents, we should split them up into groups of three and deal with them separately. For that reason, we'll also split up. Yuya and Crow will be one team, Gongenzaka and Sawatari will be the second team, Yukio and Sora will be the third, while Reira and I will handle our respective opponents ourselves. Tsukikage, I need you to stay here in order to guard the boat and be on lookout in case anything unexpected happens. If it does, please assist us according to your judgement."

"Understood, Reiji-dono."

"Wait a minute." Yuya suddenly cut in. "You going alone is one thing, but what about Reira? Having a young child like him Duel under such conditions is—"

"I understand your concerns, but you don't need to worry." Reiji interrupted Yuya. "I have the utmost faith in Reira's abilities and believe he can handle himself adequately. Rest assured that I wouldn't send him out on his own if I thought otherwise."

"It will be alright." Reira said upon seeing that Yuya was still hesitant. "I'm a Lancer, so I will fight as well. You don't have to worry about me."

"Reira… Alright, I understand. Just be careful out there."

"Well then, let's show our pursuers why picking a fight with the Lancers was the worst mistake they could have made." Reiji stated. "Everyone, head out!"

Following Reiji's words, the Lancers threw their hoverboards on the water and jumped on them, speeding towards different directions. In response, the Juvenile Corps members split up in five three-man cells in order to chase after each group.

"It looks like things are going according to Reiji's plan." Sora commented upon seeing three Academia soldiers heading towards him and Yukio. "Also, I've been meaning to ask you this sooner, but I didn't get the chance to. Are you alright, Yukio? You seem a bit shaken up."

"It's nothing…is what I would like to say, but I don't think you'd buy it." Yukio admitted with a sigh. "It's just…I can wrap my head around the fact that Serena turned on us. And I can't help but berate myself for not considering for even a moment that Serena appearing before us during that time was suspicious, not to mention the whole deal with the pirate ship and Captain Solo. Still, I won't let that stop me from doing my job right now. And Lord knows I need to relieve some stress right now, so these guys showed up at just the right time."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side…" Sora let out a nervous chuckle upon seeing his friend's dark expression. "In any case, it appears we've caught up to our opponents. What do you say we give them our greetings?"

"My thoughts exactly."

"Targets located." One of the Juvenile Corps members said upon spotting Yukio and Sora. "And it looks like they are the traitor and one of the priority targets. We'll surely be promoted if we take them down, so terminate them with extreme prejudice!"

[Yes, sir!]

The other two members responded, prompting Yukio to snicker.

"If you people had done your homework, you'd know this didn't work out too well for your buddies. But hey, it's your pride that's going to be in tatters when we're done. So, let's do this!"

[Duel!]

All five Duelists shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Sora – LP: 4000

Juvenile Corps 1 – LP: 4000

Juvenile Corps 2 – LP: 4000

Juvenile Corps 3 – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Yukio announced. "We may not be able to have an Action Duel due to the conditions, but we don't need Action Cards to send you fellows packing. Using the Scale 1 Mischief Magician and the Scale 7 Harvest Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yukio, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 6. Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Supply Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 1600/LV: 4/SC: 5) and Hope Magician (ATK: 1600/LV: 3/SC: 9)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Supply Magician and Hope Magician.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Tannhauser Gate." Yukio continued. "Through its effect, I can target two Monsters on my field and make the Level of each one equal to the combined original Levels of both Monsters. As such, both Supply Magician and Hope Magician become Level 7 Monsters. Now, I Overlay my two Level 7 Monsters!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy that were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"Dragon with the dichromatic eyes! Unleash the relentless blizzard and entomb our enemies within an eternal prison of ice! Xyz Summon! Arise now, Rank 7! The frigid dragon which heralds the endless winter's arrival, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/R: 7/OU: 2)!"

Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a furious howl.

"Due to Supply Magician's effect, I will draw one card from my Deck." Yukio said. "I place one card and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Sora announced. "Draw! Now then, gentlemen of the Juvenile Corps, I'll have you serve as guinea pigs to test out my new power. Using the Scale 1 Edge Imp Cotton Eater (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600/LV: 7/SC: 1) and the Scale 5 Furnimal Fusionist (Earth/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/LV: 5/SC: 5), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Sora's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Pendulum Monsters?" Yukio seemed surprised at this. "You also have such cards now, Sora?"

"Sure do!" Sora made a victory sign. "Akaba Reiji designed them for me before we left for the Fusion Dimension in order to power up my Deck for the battles ahead. I can't let you guys hog all the good stuff for yourselves after all. But more importantly, it's time for my first ever Pendulum Summon! Appear, Furnimal Dog (Earth/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000/LV: 4), Furnimal Lio (Earth/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4) and Furnimal Owl (Earth/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 2)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Since they were summoned successfully, Furnimal Dog and Furnimal Owl's effects activate, allowing me to add Edge Imp Chain (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1800/LV: 4) and Fusion from my Deck to my hand." Sora stated. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Fusion, fusing Edge Imp Chain with Furnimal Owl!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Sora chanted.

"Chains of destruction! Eyes of the void! Become one now in this mystical whirlpool and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 5! Death-Toy Chain Sheep (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000/LV: 5)!"

A plush toy sheep bound by several chains and having several cymbals attached to its body appeared on Sora's field.

"Thanks to Cotton Eater's Pendulum Effect, the attack of all Fusion Monsters I control increases by 300 (Chain Sheep ATK: 2000→2300)." Sora continued. "Furthermore, once per turn, I can draw one card from my Deck when I perform a Fusion Summon. However, we're far from finished. I activate Furnimal Fusionist's effect, which allows me to Fusion Summon a "Death-Toy" Fusion Monster by using Monsters on my hand or field as materials. I will fuse Chain Sheep, Furnimal Lio and Furnimal Dog!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Sora chanted once again.

"Chained beast that binds everything! Fanged beast! Loyal watchman! Become one now in this mystical whirlpool and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Wild beast of the devil's nest that bears its fangs at all, Death-Toy Sabre Tiger (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2400→2700/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A violet-colored plush toy tiger with several blades extending from its body appeared on Sora's field.

"When Sabre Tiger is Fusion Summoned, its effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon a "Death-Toy" Fusion Monster from my Graveyard by ignoring its summoning conditions. I choose Death-Toy Chain Sheep."

Chain Sheep returned once more to Sora's field following his words.

"In addition, Sabre Tiger's effect increases the attack of all "Death-Toy" Monsters on the field by 400 (Sabre Tiger ATK: 2700→3100, Chain Sheep ATK: 2000→2300→2700)." Sora said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Juvenile Corps 1 announced. "Draw! You lowlifes seem really fond of flaunting your new form of summoning in our faces. However, I'm afraid your precious Pendulum Summon is no longer exclusive to you Lancers. Prepare to have a taste of your own medicine! Using the Scale 3 Dynamist Ceratops (Water/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 400/LV: 5) and the Scale 6 Dynamist Ankylos (Water/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 2000/LV: 4/SC: 6), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to the Academia agent's sides, with two Monsters resembling mechanical dinosaurs rising to their top.

"Pendulum Summon…" Sora narrowed his eyes at that sight. "Just like Akaba Reiji predicted, the Professor has begun to mass-produce Pendulum cards for his soldiers as well."

"As they say, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." Yukio said with a sly smile. "We should feel honored at the fact that the Professor considers us so frightening that he resorted to copying our own strategies to use against us."

"That's one way to look at it, I guess." Sora replied with a mischievous smirk of his own. "And the idea of the Professor running around in terror because of us is quite entertaining."

"Don't delude yourselves into thinking that the Professor fears insignificant bugs like you!" Juvenile Corps 1 bellowed. "We'll see how long you'll run those foul mouths of yours once we're through with you! Using my already Set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon! Come, Dynamist Rex (Water/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2200/LV: 5/SC: 6), Dynamist Spinos (Water/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1800/LV: 5/SC: 3) and Dynamist Velociros (Water/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1500/LV: 4/SC: 3)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters resembling mechanical dinosaurs upon landing on the field.

"I activate the effect of Dynamist Velociros." Juvenile Corps 1 declared. "Once per turn, I can target a "Dynamist" Monster I control and increase its attack by 1000 until the End Phase. I choose Dynamist Rex (Rex ATK: 2400→3400). Now, battle! Dynamist Rex, destroy Death-Toy Sabre Tiger!"

"Since Death-Toy Sabre Tiger was summoned by using three materials, its effect activates, preventing its destruction from battle or card effects!" Sora exclaimed. "Therefore, it's safe from your Monster's attack!"

"Even so, you'll still receive the damage!" The Academia agent pointed out. "Take this!"

Dynamist Rex struck Sabre Tiger with its tail, generating a shockwave that caused Sora to wince.

Sora – LP: 4000→3700

"I activate the effect of Dynamist Spinos next, releasing Velociros in order to allow it to attack you directly, Shiunin Sora!" Juvenile Corps 1shouted. "And when Velociros is tributed due to the effect of a "Dynamist" card, I can add its attack to a "Dynamist" Monster I control until the End Phase. Of course, I choose Spinos (Spinos ATK: 2500→4100). Take down that worthless traitor, Dynamist Spinos!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Yukio interjected. "I activate Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit from it to negate your attack! Flash Freeze!"

A snowstorm suddenly erupted, stopping Spinos on its tracks and forcing it backwards.

"Phew." Sora gave a thumbs-up to Yukio. "Thanks for the assist."

"Don't mention it." Yukio replied.

"Tch." The Academia agent clicked his tongue in irritation. "Damn interfering pest. I place one card face-down and end my turn, with my Monsters' attack returning to normal (Rex ATK: 3400→2400, Spinos ATK: 4100→2500)."

"My turn!" Juvenile Corps 2 announced. "Draw! I activate the Field Spell Card Dynamic Powerload, whose effect increases the attack and defense of all "Dynamist" Monsters on the field by 300 (Rex ATK: 2400→2700/DEF: 2200→2500, Spinos ATK: 2500→2800/DEF: 1800→2100). Then, I will use the Scale 3 Dynamist Pteran (Water/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 3) and the Scale 6 Dynamist Ankylos in order to Set the Pendulum Scale and Pendulum Summon! Appear, Dynamist Cephalus (Water/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2200→2500/DEF: 1000→1300/LV: 5/SC: 3), Dynamist Stegosaurer (Water/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1600→1900/DEF: 1800→2100/LV: 4/SC: 3) and Dynamist Dimetron (Water/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2100→2400/DEF: 900→1200/LV: 5/SC: 6)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"I activate Dimetron's effect." The Academia agent declared. "Once per turn, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the number of "Dynamist" Pendulum Monsters on the field multiplied by 200. Since there are nine such Monsters, you two will receive 1800 points of damage!"

Following Juvenile Corps 2's words, Dimetron launched several round saw blades from its back towards Yukio and Sora, forcing the two Duelists to frantically dodge lest they receive a direct impact and fall off their boards. However, they couldn't avoid the shockwaves that struck their bodies and caused them to wince.

Yukio – LP: 4000→2200

Sora – LP: 3700→1900

"Since our opponents are bringing out the big guns, I guess I'll get serious as well." Yukio remarked. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Adapt Force, using its effect in order to Special Summon an Xyz Monster which is one Rank higher than Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon by using it as material!"

As Absolute Dragon turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"Dragon with the dual-colored eyes! Embody the frigid breath of the Underworld and usher in a world of endless stillness! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Arise now, Rank 8! The merciless dragon which feasts on the fallen spirts, Odd-Eyes Niflhel Dragon (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2600/R: 8/OU: 2)!

The evolved form of Absolute Dragon appeared on the field, letting out a resonant howl.

"Your Monster may have evolved, but it's still no match for my Monsters!" Juvenile Corps 2 exclaimed. "Battle! Dynamist Cephalus, attack Odd-Eyes Niflhel Dragon! At this moment, I activate Dynamist Stegosaurer's effect! When another Pendulum Monster I control battles an opponent's Monster, I can destroy both Monsters after damage calculation! And due to its effect, Cephalus cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects and I receive no damage from battles involving it if I have two "Dynamist" Pendulum Monsters on my Pendulum Zones, meaning that only your dragon will bid us farewell!"

"Unfortunately, that won't be happening." Yukio smirked as Niflhel Dragon deftly evaded the energy blast shot from Stegosaurer's mouth. "Due to Adapt Force's effect, Niflhel Dragon cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects during the turn it was summoned."

"Slippery bastard…" The Academia agent growled. "In that case, I end my turn."

"My turn!" Juvenile Corps 3 announced. "Draw! I activate the Continuous Spell Card Dynamist Charge, using its effect to add Dynamist Dimetron from my Deck to my hand. Then, I use the Scale 3 Dynamist Spinos and the Scale 6 Dynamist Plesios (Water/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1400/LV: 4/SC: 6) to Set the Pendulum Scale and Pendulum Summon! Come, Dynamist Dimetron (ATK: 2100→2400/DEF: 900→1200), Dynamist Rex (ATK: 2400→2700/DEF: 2200→2500) and Dynamist Brachion (Water/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2000→2300/DEF: 800→1100/LV: 5/SC: 6)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of three Monsters upon landing on the field.

"You know, this was new and interesting at first, but the novelty has worn off pretty fast." Yukio commented. "You guys are using Pendulum Summon in a really dull and uninspiring way."

"What does that matter as long as we can take you down?" The Academia agent sneered. "It's time to bring this Duel to an end! I activate Dynamist Dimetron's effect! Once per turn—"

"I won't let you!" Yukio exclaimed. "I activate Odd-Eyes Niflhel Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit from this card to negate the effects of all face-up cards on my opponent's side of the field and prevent my opponent's Monsters from declaring an attack or changing their battle positions for this turn! Niflheim Storm!"

A massive snowstorm erupted around the five Duelists, enveloping most of the Juvenile Corps' cards in a layer of frost.

"Now you can use your Dimetron's effect to inflict damage to us." Yukio said. "In addition, since the card I sent to the Graveyard to activate my dragon's effect was Hope Magician, I can draw one card from my Deck."

"In that case, I activate the Spell Card Dynamist Recharge." Juvenile Corps 3 stated. "Through its effect, I can draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of "Dynamist" Monsters I control, in this case three. In exchange, I cannot conduct my Battle Phase for this turn. Next, I activate the Spell Card Fusion, fusing Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer (Light/Dragon/Pendulum/ATK: 1950/DEF: 0/LV: 4/SC: 3) in my hand with Dynamist Dimetron on my field!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, the Academia agent chanted.

"Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Dinoster Powerful, the Mighty Dracoslayer (Water/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2950/LV: 8) in defense mode!"

A mechanical warrior clad in thick, cerulean-colored armor with an oversized sword extending from its right arm and a large shield attached to its left arm appeared on the Academia agent's field.

"As long as Dinoster Powerful remains face-up on the field, all Pendulum cards on my field cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects." Juvenile Corps 3 declared. "I also activate the Equip Spell Card Dynamic Barrier, equipping it to Dinoster Powerful. Through its effect, my Monster cannot be destroyed by battle as long as there is a "Dynamist" card in my Pendulum Zone and I receive no damage from battles involving it. I end my turn. With this, our invincible formation is complete. Try as you might, you won't be able to defeat us. This is the end of the line for you, enemies of Academia! Surrender quietly and accept your fate!"

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that drivel more times than I can count before." Yukio snorted. "I think it's about time we brought an end to this. Don't you agree, Sora?"

"Yes, we can't waste any more valuable time with these idiots." Sora replied while licking his lollipop. "Let's give them a defeat they won't soon forget."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Emergency Oscillation, destroying the two cards in my Pendulum Zones in order to draw two more cards. And now, I activate the Ritual Spell Card Revival Zero, offering Mischief Magician and Harvest Magician in my Extra Deck as tributes in order to Ritual Summon!"

The altar which looked like a futuristic machine appeared on Yukio's field, with his two Monsters turning into particles and being absorbed by it. As a nearly blinding light was emitted from the machine, Yukio chanted.

"Valiant warrior residing in the edges of space and time! Answer the call of the ritual and manifest in this battlefield to bring swift justice to the wicked! Ritual Summon! Descend now, Level 10! The overseer which supervises all of creation, Eternity Zero, the Paladin Overlord (ATK: 3500/DEF: 1500/LV: 10/SC: 1)!"

The warrior clad in radiant deep blue armor and holding a large sword-staff on its right hand appeared on Yukio's field.

"I activate Eternity Zero's effect." Yukio declared. "Once per turn, I can send one Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz or Pendulum Monster from my hand or Extra Deck to the Graveyard and destroy all Monsters my opponent controls with a summoning type similar to the sent Monster. I will send the Fusion Monster Starve Venemy Dragon from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to destroy Dinoster Powerful. Decree of Nihility!"

Eternity Zero raised its sword-staff high as Starve Venemy was absorbed into it, unleashing a violet-colored blast that destroyed Dinoster Powerful.

"Wait a minute!" Juvenile Corps 3 shouted. "Since this is a Battle Royal, all players other than you are treated as an opponent! In that case, then why didn't Shiunin Sora's Fusion Monsters also get destroyed!?"

"You can thank our ingenious leader for that." Yukio tapped at his Duel Disk. "The update he installed on our Duel Disks before we headed out to engage you idiots prevents our teammates from receiving damage or being affected by effects that target the opponent in general. As such, Sora's Fusion Monsters were unaffected by Eternity Zero's effect."

"And don't go saying that this is unfair." Sora commented from the side as he pointed at Juvenile Corps 2 with his lollipop. "After all, when you used Dimetron's effect, your teammates were also unaffected by his damage dealing effect, no? Since you appear to have done something similar, there's no reason for us to place ourselves in a disadvantage by not mimicking you."

"Damn brats…" Juvenile Corps 3 growled. "Don't think that this will make any difference in the end!"

"For once, we agree on something." Yukio said. "After all, no matter what you or we did, this Duel would still end in your defeat. Moving on, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Wavering Eyes. Through its effect, I will destroy all Pendulum cards in all players' Pendulum Zones and apply the appropriate effects according to the number of Pendulum cards destroyed. Since eight cards will be destroyed, I can inflict 500 points damage to my opponent, banish one card from the field and add a Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose to banish the Field Spell Card Dynamic Powerload and add Overclock Magician from my Deck to my hand!"

Following Yukio's words, several bolts of lightning erupted from his Spell Card, destroying all cards on the Pendulum Zones and striking the three Academia agents' bodies.

Juvenile Corps 1, 2, 3 – LP: 4000→3500

"Since Cotton Eater was destroyed, my Monsters' attack is reduced by 300 (Chain Sheep ATK: 2700→2400, Sabre Tiger ATK: 3100→2800)." Sora stated.

"Without Dynamic Powerload's effect, the attack of all "Dynamist" Monsters returns to normal." Yukio pointed out. "Next, I place Overclock Magician on my Pendulum Zone and activate its effect, tributing it in order to double Eternity Zero's attack (Eternity Zero ATK: 3500→7000). Now, battle! Eternity Zero, destroy Dynamist Brachion! Eternal Saber!"

Eternity Zero's blade was surrounded by energy as it swung it forward, unleashing a powerful blast that vaporized Brachion and sent the Academia agent flying.

Juvenile Corps 3 – LP: 3500→0

"Next, Odd-Eyes Niflhel Dragon will attack Dynamist Stegosaurer!" Yukio exclaimed. "Arctic Destruction Burst!"

A storm of ice erupted from Niflhel Dragon's maw, enveloping Stegosaurer and destroying it, with the Academia agent briefly losing control of his vehicle due to the ensuing shockwave.

Juvenile Corps 2 – LP: 3500→1900

"I end my turn with this." Yukio said. "At this moment, due to Overclock Magician's effect, Eternity Zero will be shuffled back to my Deck. I will leave the finale to you, Sora. Send the rest of these morons flying."

"You got it!" Sora exclaimed. "My turn! Draw! I summon Edge Imp Scissors (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800/LV: 3)!"

A demonic-looking Monster with a body resembling several scissors attached together appeared on Sora's field.

"I activate the Spell Card Death-Toy Fusion, banishing Edge Imp Scissors from my field and Furnimals Owl, Lio and Dog from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!" As his four Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Sora chanted while clasping his hands in front of him. "Claws of the demon! Fanged beast! Loyal watchman! Eyes of the void! Become one in the mystic whirlpool and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 6! Mystical beast of the jungle which tears all to shreds, Death-Toy Scissor Tiger (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1900→2300/DEF: 1200/LV: 6)!"

A demonic-looking Monster resembling a plush toy tiger with several scissors extending from its body appeared on Sora's field.

"When Scissor Tiger is Fusion Summoned, I can destroy cards on the field equal to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon." Sora stated. "Since four Monsters were used to Fusion Summon it, I will destroy your remaining "Dynamist" Monsters!"

Following Sora's words, the scissors extending from Scissor Tiger's abdomen extended forward and cut the four "Dynamist" Monsters in half, resulting in their destruction.

"Our Monsters…" Juvenile Corps 1 murmured in disbelief. "In that case, since "Dynamist" Monsters on my field were destroyed, I will activate my Trap Card, Dynamist Eruption! Through its effect, I will destroy Scissor Tiger!"

"I don't think so." Sora smirked. "I activate my Trap Card, Death-Toy Backup! Through its effect, I can prevent the destruction of a "Death-Toy" Monster I control and increase its attack by 800 (Scissor Tiger ATK: 2300→3100). And I'm afraid the bad news don't stop there, since Scissor Tiger's effect increases the attack of all "Death-Toy" Monsters I control by 300 for every "Furnimal" or "Death-Toy" Monster I control. Since there are three such Monsters, my Monsters' attack increases by 900 (Chain Sheep ATK: 2400→3100, Sabre Tiger ATK: 2800→3700, Scissor Tiger ATK: 3100→4000). Now, it's time to finish this! Attack them directly, my Death-Toy Monsters!"

The two remaining Academia agents were struck by the Death-Toy Monsters' attack and were sent flying into the distance like their comrade before them.

Juvenile Corps 1 – LP: 3500→0

Juvenile Corps 2 – LP: 1900→0

Yukio and Sora: WIN

"Alright!" Yukio cheered as he and Sora high-fived each other. "That's a wrap."

"As expected, our combination was too much for them to handle." Sora said with a grin. "If only taking down Academia would be so easy."

"Let's not be hasty and take this one battle at a time." Yukio said. "Now then, let's make our way back and see if anyone else needs help, unlikely as that is."

Sora nodded and the two of them turned their hoverboards around, heading towards the rest of their comrades.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Yuya and Crow…_

[Duel!]

The five Duelists, who had encountered each other not too long ago, shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks.

Yuya – LP: 4000

Crow – LP: 4000

Juvenile Corps 1 – LP: 4000

Juvenile Corps 2 – LP: 4000

Juvenile Corps 3 – LP: 4000

"My turn!" Juvenile Corps 1 announced. "Draw! Using the Scale 1 Metalphosis Goldriver (Fire/Psychic/Pendulum/ATK: 1900/DEF: 500/LV: 4) and the Scale 8 Metalphosis Volflame (Fire/Psychic/Pendulum/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 8), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to the Academia agent's sides, with his two Monsters resembling individuals driving oddly-shaped vehicles rising to their top.

"Kuh, so Academia has really begun incorporating Pendulum Summoning into their Decks." Yuya bit his lip in chagrin. "To think that one of our trump cards would eventually be used against us, it sure gives me a nasty feeling. However, even so, we cannot afford to lose here!"

"Brave words for sure, but let's see if you can back them up, brat." The Academia agent sneered. "With my current Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7! Pendulum Summon! Appear, two copies of Metalphosis Silverd (Fire/Psychic/Pendulum/ATK: 1700/DEF: 100/LV: 3/SC: 1)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Metalphosis Fusion, using it to fuse my two copies of Silverd!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, the Academia agent chanted. "Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 5! Metalphosis Adamante (Fire/Psychic/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2500/LV: 5)!"

A Monster clad in armor that resembled the parts of a motorcycle and holding two flaming blades appeared on Juvenile Corps 1's field.

"I activate the effect of Metalphosis Fusion in my Graveard, shuffling it back to my Deck in order to draw one card from my Deck." Juvenile Corps 1 continued. "Then, I activate the Equip Spell Card Metalphosis Blaster, equipping it to Adamante. Through this card's effect, I can inflict 800 points of damage to my opponent if I have two "Metalphosis" cards in my Pendulum Zones. Take this!"

Streams of fire erupted from the blaster Adamante was holding, enveloping Yuya and Crow and causing cries of pain to escape their mouths.

Yuya, Crow – LP: 4000→3200

"I end my turn with this." Juvenile Corps 1 smirked. "Now then, let's see whether you weaklings can give us a proper challenge."

"Oh, trust me, I'll give you more than you can handle." Crow responded. "Compared to the heated battle I had during the Friendship Cup against Yukio and his Pendulum Summon, dealing with thugs like you will be child's play in comparison. My turn! Draw! Since my opponent controls a Monster while I do not, I can Normal Summon this card from my hand without releasing a Monster. Come, Black Feather – Sirocco the Dawn (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 900/LV: 5)!"

An anthropomorphic bird with two large, black-colored wings extending from its back appeared on Crow's field.

"Since I control a "Black Feather" Monster, I can Special Summon these cards from my hand." Crow continued. "Come, Black Feather – Kris the Crack of Dawn (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 300/LV: 4), Black Feather – Harmattan the Sandstorm (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/LV: 2) and the Tuner Monster Black Feather – Oroshi the Squall (ATK: 400/DEF: 600/LV: 1)!"

Following Crow's words, three Monsters descended from the sky and landed on his field next to Sirocco.

"This is…" Juvenile Corps 1 grimaced. "Four Monsters in a single turn?"

"Pendulum Summon isn't the only way you can summon multiple Monsters at once, you know." Crow let out a confident smile. "Now, I tune the Level 4 Kris and the Level 2 Harmattan with the Level 1 Oroshi!"

As Kris and Harmattan turned into four and two stars respectively, and Oroshi turned into a single ring surrounding them, Crow chanted.

"Spread your jet-black wings and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade, Level 7! Assault Black Feather – Raikiri the Sudden Shower (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

Crow's ace Monster appeared on the field amidst a raging thunderstorm, brandishing its blade in a menacing manner.

"That Monster's attack is higher than Adamante's…" Juvenile Corps 1 muttered, by then smiled. "Even so, thanks to the effect of Metalphosis Blaster, my Monster cannot be destroyed by battle! You wasted all these Monsters and you'll only have 100 points of damage to show for it at most!"

"Is that what you think?" Crow grinned. "Unfortunately, the aim of my play is your complete and utter defeat, not some paltry damage. I activate Raikiri's effect! Once per turn, I can target and destroy cards on my opponent's field equal to the number of "Black Feather" Monsters I control, in this case two! I choose Adamante on your field and Goldriver in your Pendulum Zone! Thunder God Judgment!"

Raikiri raised its blade high, with two bolts of lightning descending from the sky and striking the Academia agent's cards, vaporizing them.

"With this, your field is wide open." Crow pointed out. "As such, it's time for you to get lost! Battle! Raikiri, Sirocco, attack him directly!"

Both Black Feather Monsters charged forward, striking the Academia agent with their claws and sending him flying in the distance as he screamed.

Juvenile Corps 1 – LP: 4000→0

"Good going, Crow!" Yuya cheered. "You already took down one of them!"

"Thanks Yuya. But as I thought, these guys are laughably weak." Crow shook his head in disappointment. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Don't get too cocky, you rotten brat!" Juvenile Corps 2 bellowed. "I'll make sure to show you what a fatal mistake it was to pick a fight with Academia! My turn! Draw! Using the Scale 1 Metalphosis Goldriver and the Scale 8 Raremetalphosis Bismagia (Fire/Psychic/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1/SC: 8), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to the Academia agent's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"I activate Bismagia's Pendulum Effect." The Academia agent continued. "Through it, I will destroy Goldriver in order to set the Quick-Play Spell Card Fullmetalphosis Fusion from my Deck to my field, and then activate it! Through its effect, I can Fusion Summon a "Metalphosis" Fusion Monster by using Monsters in my hand or field as materials. I will fuse Metalphosis Siverd and Metalphosis Steeleren (Fire/Psychic/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2100/LV: 2/SC: 8) in my hand!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Juvenile Corps 2 chanted.

"Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! Metalphosis Orihulk (Fire/Psychic/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200/LV: 8)!"

A Monster with armor parts reminiscent of a motorcycle attached to its body, which held two flaming axes in its hands, appeared on Juvenile Corps 2's field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Metalphosis Transmutation, which allows me to target a "Metalphosis" Fusion Monster I control and Special Summon a "Metalphosis" Fusion Monster with a lower Level than it from my Extra Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions." The Academia agent said. "Come, Metalphosis Citrinus (Fire/Psychic/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100/LV: 7)!"

A Monster clad in bright yellow armor with several wheels attached to it, which held a flaming whip in its hands, appeared on the Academia agent's field.

"I activate Citrinus's effect." Juvenile Corps 1 stated. "Once per turn, I can switch a Monster my opponent controls to defense mode and halve its defense. I choose Raikiri (Raikiri DEF: 2000→1000). Now, battle! Metalphosis Orihulk, destroy Raikiri! And when Metalphosis Orihulk attacks an opponent's defense position Monster, it can inflict double piercing damage! With this, you're finished!"

"I target Raikiri in order to activate the Continuous Trap Card Blade Shade, using its effect to negate your attack!" Crow abruptly declared as a rotating shield appeared in front of Raikiri and deflected Orihulk's axes. "In addition, on the turn Blade Shade's effect was activated, my opponent receives 500 points of damage!"

Several spikes were shot from the shield rotating in front of Raikiri, striking Juvenile Corps 2' body and causing him to let out a hiss of pain.

Juvenile Corps 2 – LP: 4000→3500

"You little…" The Academia agent growled. "But since Blade Shade's effect can only be used once per turn, you cannot protect Raikiri again. As such, my Metalphosis Citrinus will attack your Raikiri!"

Citrinus swung its whip at Raikiri, cleaving it into half and destroying it.

"Since Raikiri was destroyed, Blade Shade will be destroyed as well." Crow stated.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Juvenile Corps 2 said. "Now, it's your move, Lancer scum."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yuya announced. "Draw! Now then, allow me to give you gentlemen a glimpse of the original Pendulum Summon. Using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yuya, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7!" Yuya continued. "Swing, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my Monsters! Entermate Trump Sorceress (ATK: 100/DEF: 2300/LV: 6/SC: 1), Entermate Silver Claw (ATK: 1800/DEF: 700/LV: 4/SC: 5), Entermate Pendulum Magician (Earth/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 800/LV: 4/SC: 2) and the wondrous dragon with beautiful dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

Four beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"I activate Trump Sorceress's effect in order to perform a Fusion Summon by using it and Odd-Eyes as materials!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuya chanted. "Mistress of arcane knowledge! Become the bright light dwelling in the eye of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Arcane dragon wielding ancient magic, Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

Rune-Eyes appeared on Yuya's field, letting out a resonant howl.

"Due to Trump Sorceress's second effect, I will draw one card from my Deck." Yuya stated. "However, the fun is far from over. Using the Level 4 Pendulum Magician and Silver Claw, I will construct the Overlay Network!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yuya chanted.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

Dark Rebellion appeared on Yuya's field next to Rune-Eyes, letting out a sonorous roar.

"I detach both Overlay Units from Dark Rebellion in order to activate its effect twice." Yuya declared. "Through it, I will halve Orihulk's attack and add the lost amount to Dark Rebellion's attack until the End Phase. Treason Discharge!"

The moveable parts of Dark Rebellion's wings opened, unleashing tendrils of lightning that bound Orihulk and forced it on its knees.

(Orihulk ATK: 2800→1400→700, Dark Rebellion ATK: 2500→3900→4600)

"Damn brat…" Juvenile Corps 2 cursed. "However, thanks to Metalphosis Citrinus's effect, you cannot target other "Metalphosis" Monsters for attacks as long as it remains face-up on the field!"

"Then I'll just have to get rid of it first, won't I?" Yuya smirked. "Battle! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, destroy Metalphosis Citrinus! Shiny Burst!"

Rune-Eyes unleashed a blast of energy from the ornament on its back, destroying Citrinus and sending the Academia agent's jet ski spinning out of control for a few seconds.

Juvenile Corps 2 – LP: 3500→3000

"I activate my Trap Card, Metalphosis Reassembly!" Juvenile Corps 2 exclaimed. "Through its effect, I can Special Summon a "Metalphosis" Monster from my Graveyard of face-up from my Extra Deck if a "Metalphosis" Monster on my field was destroyed! I choose to revive Metalphosis Citrinus in defense mode!"

Citrinus returned on the Academia agent's field in defense mode.

"With this, my Life Points are safe since only your Dark Rebellion can attack and must target Citrinus." Juvenile Corps 2 let out a sinister smirk. "Even if you are the originator of Pendulum Summon, Academia shall not lose to the likes of you!"

"That's a solid defense plan for sure." Yuya nodded, but then smirked. "Unfortunately, I also have a couple of tricks up my sleeve. Since it was Fusion Summoned by using a Level 6 Spellcaster-type Monster as material, Rune-Eyes can attack up to three times on this turn's Battle Phase!"

"What did you say!?" The Academia agent cried out in shock. "Three times!"

"Go, Rune-Eyes!" Yuya shouted. "Destroy Citrinus once again! Shiny Burst!"

The previous scene was repeated once again, with Rune-Eyes destroying Citrinus.

"Now, it's time for the climax!" Yuya declared. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, destroy Metalphosis Orihulk! Lightning Disobey of Revolt!"

Dark Rebellion charged forward and pierced Orihulk's body with its mandibles, destroying and sending the Academia agent flying backwards due to the ensuing explosion.

Juvenile Corps 2 – LP: 3000→0

"I end my turn with this." Yuya said. "At this moment, Dark Rebellion's attack also returns to normal (Dark Rebellion ATK: 4600→2500)."

"Then, it's my turn!" Juvenile Corps 3 exclaimed. "Draw! As things stand, it's probably impossible to defeat both of you, but I'll at least drag one of you down with me. Using the Scale 1 Metalphosis Copperdash (Fire/Psychic/Pendulum/ATK: 1300/DEF: 2200/LV: 5/SC: 1) and the Scale 8 Metalphosis Bronzium (Fire/Psychic/Pendulum/ATK: 500/DEF: 900/LV: 2/SC: 8), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to the Academia agent's sides with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7! Pendulum Summon! Appear, Metalphosis Silverd, Goldriver and Steeleren!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"I activate Copperdash's effect, which allows me to Fusion Summon a "Metalphosis" Fusion Monster by using a "Metalphosis" Monster on my field along with Monsters my opponent controls as materials!" The Academia agent declared. "I will use Metalphosis Steeleren alongside Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon in order to Fusion Summon!"

"What!?" Yuya exclaimed. "You're using my Monsters!?"

As the three Monsters swirled inside the multi-colored vortex, Juvenile Corps 3 chanted.

"Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 9! Metalphosis Cardinal (Fire/Psychic/Fusion/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/LV: 9)!"

A Monster clad in a crimson-colored armor with two flaming blades extending from its forearms appeared on the Academia agent's field.

"And I'm far from finished." The Academia agent smirked. "Next, I activate Bronzium's effect, sending Goldriver and Silverd to the Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon once more!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Juvenile Corps 3 chanted once again.

"Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 6! Metalphosis Mythriel (Fire/Psychic/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1000/LV: 6)!"

A Monster clad in silver armor and holding two guns in its hands appeared on the Academia agent's field.

"I activate Mythriel's effect, shuffling Goldriver and Silverd from my Graveyard in order to return your face-down card back to your hand." Juvenile Corps 3 said as he pointed to Crow's card, which promptly vanished. "Finally, I activate the Field Spell Card Metalmolformation, whose effect increases the attack and defense of my "Metalphosis" Monsters by 300 (Mythriel ATK: 2600→2900/DEF: 1000→1300, Cardinal ATK: 3000→3300/DEF: 3000→3300), while also making my non-Effect "Metalphosis" Monsters unaffected by card effects. Now, let's battle! Metalphosis Mythriel, attack Sakaki Yuya!"

A barrage of shots was unleashed from Mythriel's guns, striking Yuya's body and causing him to almost fall off his hoverboard.

Yuya – LP: 3200→300

"This will finish you off, you damn eyesore!" Juvenile Corps 3 bellowed. "Go, Metalphosis Cardinal! Attack him directly!"

"Yuya!"

Crow cried out with evident concern, but Yuya merely smiled.

"If you thought you could get rid of me that easily, I'm afraid you're mistaken. We Entertainers always have a trick or two up our sleeves in order to escape from binds like this. When I'm about to receive battle damage, I can send Entermate Barrier Balloon Tapir (Wind/Beast/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/LV: 6) from my hand to the Graveyard to reduce that damage to 0!"

Following Yuya's words, an elephant-shaped balloon appeared in front of him and received Cardinal's attack, bursting into pieces as a result.

"Damn it…" The Academia agent cursed through gritted teeth. "In that case, I activate Bronzium's second Pendulum Effect. Through it, I can destroy this card in order to shuffle a "Metalphosis" Monster back to my Deck and add its original attack to another "Metalphosis" Monster I control. I will shuffle Mythriel back to my Extra Deck and add its attack to Cardinal (Cardinal ATK: 3300→5900). I end my turn with this."

"Well then, it looks like it falls to me to draw the curtains on this Duel." Crow said. "It's my turn! Draw! I summon the Tuner Monster Black Feather – Blizzard the Far North (ATK: 1300/DEF: 0/LV: 2)!"

A small, white-colored bird appeared on Crow's field amidst a small snowstorm.

"I activate Blizzard the Far North's effect to Special Summon Kris from my Graveyard in defense mode." Crow stated as Kris returned to the field from a portal on the ground. "Next, I tune the Level 5 Sirocco with the Level 2 Blizzard!"

As Sirocco turned into five stars and Blizzard turned into two stars surrounding them, Crow chanted.

"O mighty rule of the skies, place the darkened gales under your thrall and unleash the black wind of death upon your foes! Synchro Summon! Soar now, Level 7! Black Feather Tamer – Hawk Joe the Jet Black (Dark/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

A humanoid Monster clad in gold armor with several black feathers extending from its back and a mane made up of red feathers extending from its head appeared on Crow's field.

"I activate Hawk Joe's effect, which allows me to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Winged Beast-type Monster from my Graveyard once per turn." Crow stated. "I choose to revive Raikiri."

Hawk Joe swung its hand, generating a rift in space out of which Raikiri emerged.

"I activate Raikiri's effect to destroy your Field Spell Card and the Monster in your Pendulum Zone." Crow declared. "Thunder God Judgement!"

Two bolts of lightning descended from the sky, destroying the Academia agent's cards.

(Cardinal ATK: 5900→5600)

"And how will that help you?" Juvenile Corps 3 snorted. "Your Monsters still don't have the power necessary to take down my own."

"Correction; they don't have that power yet." Crow let out a confident smile. "But that is about to change. I activate the Spell Card Black Squall Awakening, which allows me to Special Summon a "Black Feather" Monster from my Graveyard and increase its attack by 800. In exchange, that Monster cannot attack during this turn. Revive, Sirocco the Dawn!"

A black whirlwind was generated on the field, out of which Sirocco emerged.

(Sirocco ATK: 2000→2800)

"I activate Sirocco's effect." Crow continued. "Once per turn, I can select a "Black Feather" Monster on my field and increase its attack by an amount equal to the attack of all "Black Feather" Monsters on the field until the End Phase. In exchange, only that Monster can attack during that turn. I choose to increase Raikiri's attack (Raikiri ATK: 2600→9900)."

"Impossible!" The Academia agent cried out in shock. "An attack of 9900!?"

"Battle!" Crow exclaimed. "Raikiri the Sudden Shower, destroy Metalphosis Cardinal and end this! Lightning Cutter!"

Raikiri surged forward while brandishing its lightning-enveloped sword and slashed at Cardinal, destroying it and sending the final Academia agent flying backwards as well.

Juvenile Corps 3 – LP: 4000→0

Yuya and Crow: WIN

"That's over with…" Yuya said with a sigh as he surveyed the forms of the Academia agents who were struggling to stay afloat. "Do you think we should help them?"

"I don't think that's a very good idea, seeing as they'd probably try to eliminate us again on the first chance they get." Crow reasoned. "They have their life jackets on, so they should be fine until that Captain Solo fellow or some other vessel finds them. As for us, we should probably head back to our ship and see how everyone else is doing."

"Got it." Yuya said. "After you, Crow."

And with that, the two youths left the area, the indignant and outraged shouts of their defeated opponents echoing behind them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Sawatari and Gongenzaka…_

"Finally, we'll get to see some action." Sawatari said as he and Gongenzaka spotted three Academia agents approaching them. "I didn't get a chance to shine before since those rotten pirates caught us by surprise, but this time, I'll demonstrate my skills in full against our unfortunate foes."

"Just don't let your guard down." Gongenzaka warned Sawatari as he brought his hoverboard next to his. "It's true that we have long surpassed Academia's soldiers in terms of skill, but that's no reason for us to relax. Who knows what sort of surprises they may have in store for us, especially now that we're in their territory."

"I know, I know…" Sawatari sighed in exasperation. "But enough talk. Right now, we have a Duel to win!"

"Right you are." Gongenzaka nodded. "Let's show these warmongers the strength of the Lancers!"

"Hoh, it appears our foes are quite pumped up." One of the Academia agents sneered upon hearing the youths' words. "Let's see how long this bravado of yours will hold up against us. Now, let's begin!"

[Duel!]

All five Duelists shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks.

Sawatari – LP: 4000

Gongenzaka – LP: 4000

Juvenile Corps 1 – LP: 4000

Juvenile Corps 2 – LP: 4000

Juvenile Corps 3 – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Juvenile Corps 1 announced. "I summon Armor Dog Cannonboxer (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 300/LV: 3)!"

A mechanical dog with a cannon attached to its back appeared on the Academia agent's field.

"I activate Cannonboxer's effect." Juvenile Corps 1 stated. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon an "Armor Dog" Monster from my hand. Come, Armor Dog Bullcopter (Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 200/LV: 2)!"

A mechanical Monster resembling a cross between a dog and a helicopter appeared on the Academia agent's field.

"Since Bullcopter was Special Summoned, its effect activates, allowing me to add the Spell Card Fusion from my Deck to my hand." The Academia agent declared. "Then, I will activate it in order to fuse Cannonboxer and Bullcopter!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Juvenile Corps 1 chanted.

"Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 6! Full Armor Dog – Bullfortress (Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000/LV: 6)!"

A large, mechanical dog with several cannons attached to its body appeared on Juvenile Corps 1's field.

"I activate Bullfortress's effect, sending Fusion Cancel, Instant Fusion and Fusion Reserve from my hand to the Graveyard in order to increase my Monster's attack by 1000 for every card sent to the Graveyard (Bullfortress ATK: 2000→5000)." Juvenile Corps 1 said. "I end my turn with this."

"Then, it's my turn!" Juvenile Corps 2 announced. "Draw! I summon Armor Dog Submastiff (Water/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 100/LV: 4)!"

A mechanical Monster resembling a cross between a dog and a submarine appeared on the Academia agent's field.

"Since it was summoned successfully, Submastiff's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Armor Dog" Monster from my Deck." Juvenile Corps 2 continued. "I choose Armor Dog Bullcopter!"

A compartment opened on Submastiff's body, out of which emerged Bullcopter.

"As I'm sure you two remember, Bullcopter's effect allows me to add the Spell Card Fusion from my Deck to my hand." Juvenile Corps 2 smirked. "Next, since I control an "Armor Dog" Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come, Armor Dog Rockethound (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1300/LV: 5)!"

A mechanical dog with several missile pods and two large rockets attached to its body appeared on the Academia agent's field.

"I activate Rockethound's effect, which allows me to Fusion Summon a "Full Armor Dog" Fusion Monster by using Monsters from my hand or field as materials, in this case Submastiff and Bullcopter, along with this card!" As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, the Academia agent chanted. "Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Full Armor Dog – Rottfleet (Water/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2100/LV: 8)!"

An imposing mechanical Monster resembling a cross between a dog and a futuristic-looking battleship appeared on Juvenile Corps 2's field.

"It appears I cannot attack you directly since you haven't taken a turn." The Academia agent's lips curled into a malicious smile. "However, as you're well aware, there are more than one ways to inflict damage on a Duelist. I activate Rottfleet's effect, sending Fusion, Fusion Tag, Fusion Weapon and Fusion Gate from my hand to the Graveyard in order to inflict 500 points of damage to you for every sent card! Take this!"

The cannons on the massive battleship swung forward, aiming at Gongenzaka and Sawatari. Immediately afterwards, they unleashed a barrage that almost sent Gongenzaka and Sawatari flying due to the intensity of the bombardment, with the two Lancers barely avoiding the worst of it.

Gongenzaka, Sawatari – LP: 4000→2000

"However, that's not all there is to my Monster's effect." Juvenile Corps 2 smirked. "When Rottfleet inflicts damage to my opponent, I can increase its attack by an amount equal to the amount of damage they received (Rottfleet ATK: 2800→6800). Then, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Armor Dog Battlefield, which increases the attack of all "Full Armor Dog" Fusion Monsters we control by 400 for every Fusion Material used for their Fusion Summon (Bullfortress ATK: 5000→5800, Rottfleet ATK: 6800→8000). I end my turn with this."

"Our Life Points have been halved and we have to contend with two powerful Monsters." Sawatari let out a crooked smile. "Now that's quite a pinch."

"And things are about to get even worse for you." Juvenile Corps 3 let out a sinister smile. "Allow me to bring you even closer to defeat and an eternity spent as a card. My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Armor Dog Pack, which allows me to Special Summon a number of "Armor Dog" Monsters equal to the number of "Armor Dog" Monsters on the field, in this case two. In exchange, I have to send an equal amount of cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard. Come, Armor Dog Bullcopter and Armor Dog Dobberblaster (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)!"

Bullcopter and a mechanical dog with two blasters attached to its shoulders appeared on the Academia agent's field.

"Through Bullcopter's effect, I will add Fusion from my Deck to my hand." Juvenile Corps 3 stated. "Next, I summon Armor Dog Bassetcraft (Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 700/DEF: 1500/LV: 3)!"

A mechanical Monster resembling a cross between a dog and a hovercraft appeared on the Academia agent's field.

"Since it was summoned successfully, Bassetcraft's effect activates." The Academia agent stated. "Through it, I will add Fusion Guard from my Graveyard to my hand. Then, I activate the Spell Card Fusion in order to fuse my Bullcopter, Dobberblaster and Bassetcraft!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, the Academia agent chanted.

"Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! Full Armor Dog – Bloodbomber (Wind/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500→3700/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A mechanical Monster resembling a cross between a dog and a futuristic-looking bomber plane appeared on the Academia agent's field.

"I activate Bloodbomber's effect, sending Fusion Guard, Final Fusion and Fusion Tag from my hand to the Graveyard in order to halve your Life Points for every card sent to the Graveyard and increase this card's attack by an amount equal to the amount of Life Points lost by you two." Juvenile Corps 3 declared. "Blow them away, Bloodbomber!"

The Academia agent's Monster flew up high, opening its bay doors and unleashing its payload on the two Lancers, who started maneuvering around like crazy in order to avoid any direct hits as explosions rocked their hoverboards.

Gongenzaka, Sawatari – LP: 2000→1000→500→250

(Bloodbomber ATK: 3700→7200)

"I end my turn with this." Juvenile Corps 3 had a satisfied smile on his face. "It looks like it's the end of the line for you, maggots. We have three powerful Monsters on the field while your Life Points are a mere candle on the wind. Surrender and spare us the trouble from finishing you off."

Sawatari and Gongenzaka looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter at the same time.

"Oi, what the Hell is so funny, you damn brats!?" Juvenile Corps 2 bellowed with an outraged expression. "You think this is a joke or something!?"

"Your Dueling skills are the joke here." Sawatari responded. "Do you really think this much is enough to beat us? If you believe such childish strategies will be of any use against Sawatari Shingo Deus-sama, then you're sorely mistaken. Half-baked measures like these would only work if there were at least a dozen of you."

"It's presumptuous to assume that the Duel is over when the opponent still has Life Points left." Gongenzaka stated. "As such, allow me, the man Gongenzaka, to give you a lesson in Dueling. My turn! Draw! Using the Scale 1 Superheavy Samurai General Hisu-E and the Scale 8 Superheavy Samurai General San-5, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Gongenzaka's field, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7! Pendulum Summon! Come, Superheavy Samurai General Magna-S (ATK: 1500/DEF: 2600/LV: 7/SC: 1), Superheavy Samurai Waka-O2 (ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/LV: 4) and Superheavy Samurai Glo-V (ATK: 100/DEF: 1000/LV: 3), all in defense mode!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"I activate Hisu-E's Pendulum Effect in order to increase Glo-V's Level by one (Glo-V LV: 3→4)." Gongenzaka continued. "And now, I Overlay my two Level 4 Monsters!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Gongenzaka chanted.

"Ethereal blade residing in the realm of the unseen! Manifest onto this battlefield and rend even the ephemeral dream with your unmatched might! Xyz Summon! Descend now, Rank 4! Superheavy Samurai Soul Totsuka-no-Tsurugi (Earth/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 0/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

A large, obsidian-colored broadsword with ten protrusions extending from the blade, which had a face engraved on its guard and was surrounded by a hazy flaming aura, appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"Oh, a new Xyz Monster?" Sawatari commented from the side. "Not bad, big guy."

"Next, I summon Superheavy Samurai Soul Double Horn (ATK: 0/DEF: 300/LV: 1) and equip it to Magna-S." Gongenzaka stated as Double Horn appeared on his field and attached itself to Magna-S. "Now, I detach an Overlay Unit to activate Totsuka-no-Tsurugi's effect. Through it, I can banish a Monster from my opponent's field. I choose Full Armor Dog – Rottfleet. Banishing Reave!"

The phantom flames surrounding Gongenzaka's Monster intensified and shot forward, enveloping Rottfleet and causing it to disappear.

"Then, I will send Big Ben-K from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to activate Totsuka-no-Tsuguri's second effect." Gongenzaka declared. "Thanks to it, I can equip it to a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster I control and increase its defense by an amount equal to the discarded Monster's defense, in this case 3500. I will equip Totsuka-no-Tsurugi to Magna-S of course (Magna-S DEF: 2600→6100)."

"I'll commend you for getting rid of my Monster, but what are you planning to do merely by increasing your Monster's defense?" Juvenile Corps 2 wondered. "Do you really think you'll be able to defeat us like that?"

"I can, because Magna-S can attack while being in defense mode and use its defense for damage calculation." Gongenzaka stated. "Therefore, it's time for battle! Superheavy Samurai General Magna-S, attack the undefended Academia agent directly!"

Magna-S raised its blade high, unleashing a crescent-shaped energy wave that sliced the Academia agent's jet ski in half and sent him flying in the distance.

Juvenile Corps 2 – LP: 4000→0

"Since your comrade was defeated, the effect of Armor Dog Battlefield no longer applies, which means your Monsters' attack is lowered (Bullfortress ATK: 5800→5000, Bloodbomber ATK: 7200→6000)." Gongenzaka said. "But I'm far from finished. Due to the effect of the equipped Double Horn, Magna-S can attack once again! Go, Magna-S! Destroy Bloodbomber! Crossing of Ten Paths!"

Magna-S executed ten rapid slashes with its blade, slicing Bloodbomber to pieces and causing it to explode, with several pieces of it striking its controller's body, who let out a hiss of pain.

Juvenile Corps 3 – LP: 4000→3900

"Since Magna-S destroyed an opponent's Monster by battle, I can draw a card from my Deck through its effect, and I can also activate San-5's Pendulum Effect, destroying it in order to allow my Monster to attack once again!" Gongenzaka exclaimed as he pointed at Juvenile Corps 3. "Finish him off, Magna-S!"

Magna-S swung its blade forward, generating a powerful shockwave that sent the Academia agent flying as he screamed.

Juvenile Corps 3 – LP: 3900→0

"I end my turn with this." Gongenzaka said. "At this moment, Superheavy Samurai General Hisu-E in my Pendulum Zone is destroyed since I don't have a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster in my other Pendulum Zone. Now, I'm leaving the endgame to you, Sawatari."

"Gee, thanks a lot." Sawatari grumbled. "You stole all the good parts, so how am I supposed to feel motivated right now? I should have been the one to initiate our big reversal play and take everyone by surprise while you cleaned up the rest, damn it! Haaa, I suppose I'll have to be satisfied with drawing the curtain on this disappointing Duel… My turn! Draw! Using the Scale 1 Abyss Actor – Heinous Villain and the Scale 9 – Twinkle Littlestar, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Sawatari, with his Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 8! Pendulum Summon! Come to the stage, Abyss Actor – Majestic Prince (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2500/LV: 7/SC: 6) and Abyss Actor – Stage Manager (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1100/LV: 7/SC: 8)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Then, I summon the Level 1 Tuner Monster Abyss Actor – Aspiring Hero (ATK: 200/DEF: 300/LV: 1/SC: 5) and tune it with the Level 7 Majestic Prince!" As Majestic Prince turned into seven stars and Aspiring Hero turned into a single ring surrounding them, Sawatari chanted. "Ingenious artist spinning sagas of glory and downfall! Appear now on this stage and enchant the masses with your thrilling tales! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Abyss Actor – Legendary Playwright (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2300/LV: 8)!"

The Monster dressed in refined, medievalesque clothes, which wore a jester-like mask with the Abyss Actors' symbol on it and held a black tome with a quill on it in its left hand, appeared on Sawatari's field.

"I activate Legendary Playwright's effect, returning Twinkle Littlestar in my Pendulum Zone back to my hand in order to return your Bullfortress back to the Extra Deck." Sawatari stated. "Reshape Script!"

Legendary Playwright drew its quill and made several slashing motions with it, causing Twinkle Littlestar and Bullfortress to disappear from the field.

"It can't be…" Juvenile Corps 1 muttered with a trembling voice. "Our powerful Monsters were brought down with such ease…"

"This is the end!" Sawatari exclaimed. "Battle! Legendary Playwright, Stage Manager, attack him directly!"

Following Sawatari's words, the two Monsters dashed forward and struck the Academia agent, sending him flying backwards like his comrades before him.

Juvenile Corps 1 – LP: 4000→0

Gongenzaka and Sawatari: WIN

"Finally, we're done with this tedious business." Sawatari commented. "As expected, Duelists of this caliber couldn't hold a candle to me. But they did serve as some exercise at least after that unfortunate incident on the pirate ship."

"If only the opponents we will have to face after this would be so easy to deal with." Gongenzaka said with narrowed eyes. "I have a feeling our hardest trials yet are awaiting us once we arrive at the enemy's stronghold. But I, the man Gongenzaka, swear I shall not falter after making it this far."

"You and me both, Gongenzaka." Sawatari patted the burly youth on his back. "Let's win this and return back home safe and sound, where I will dazzle everyone with an account of my heroic exploits!"

"You had to make it about you in the end again, didn't you…?"

Gongenzaka muttered as the two of them began making their way back to the others.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Reira…_

"Oi, oi, are you kidding me? What the Hell is a kid doing here?"

"What, did the Lancers run out of grown-up members to join and started recruiting pipsqueaks like him?"

"I don't know whether I should view this as laughable, pitiful or downright insulting. Seriously, how much are they looking down on us?"

Such derisive comments could be heard coming from the Academia agents as soon as they realized that their opponent was a young child of all people. However, Reira was unperturbed as he gazed at his opponents, the arm where his Duel Disk was on raised.

"…Are you done?" Reira asked. "If so, can we begin this Duel? I have to defeat you for my comrades' sake."

"Hoh, aren't you a brave little brat?" One of the Academia agents sneered. "Tell you what, if you get out of our way, we promise not to hurt you and leave you alone. Although you're an enemy, it doesn't feel right to bully a kid. So, what do you say?"

"I…am one of the Lancers." Reira resolutely declared. "I will not retreat from the enemy, especially when they are weaklings like you."

"OK, now you're starting to get on my nerves big time, brat." Another Academia agent spoke with a dark expression. "Fine then, have it your way. Since you insist on standing on our way, we'll remove you by force! Lament your own foolishness for not knowing what's best for you! Now, let's do this!"

[Duel!]

All four Duelists shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks.

Reira – LP: 4000

Juvenile Corps 1 – LP: 4000

Juvenile Corps 2 – LP: 4000

Juvenile Corps 3 – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Juvenile Corps 1 announced. "I summon Machiners Soldier (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1500/LV: 4)!"

A mechanical Monster clad in green armor with a large blade extending from its right arm appeared on the Academia agent's field.

"Since this card was Normal Summoned while I controlled no other Monsters, I can activate its effect to Special Summon a "Machiners" Monster from my hand." Juvenile Corps 1 continued. "I choose Machiners Sniper (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 800/LV: 4)!"

Another mechanical Monster which held a sniper rifle in its right hand appeared on the Academia agent's field next to Machiners Soldier.

"Next, I send the Level 8 Machiners Cannon from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon this card." Juvenile Corps 1 declared. "Appear, Machiners Fortress (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1600/LV: 7)!"

A mechanical Monster resembling a futuristic tank appeared on Juvenile Corps 1's field.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Juvenile Corps 1 said, and then turned to his comrade. "Now, it's your move. You know what you have to do, right?"

"Leave it to me." Juvenile Corps 2 replied. "My turn! Draw! I summon Machiners Gearframe (Earth/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 0/LV: 4)!"

A mechanical Monster with orange armor parts attached to it appeared on the Academia agent's field.

"Since this card was Normal Summoned successfully, I can add a "Machiners" Monster from my Deck to my hand." Juvenile Corps 2 stated. "I choose Machiners Defender. Next, I activate Machiners Recycle, sending Machiners Gearframe to my Graveyard in order to add two Level 4 or lower Machine-type Monsters from my Deck to my hand. I choose a second copy of Machiners Defender and Machiners Sniper Then, I activate the effect of Machiners Cannon in my hand, sending four Machine-type Monsters from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon it (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2200/LV: 8)!"

A mechanical Monster with a giant cannon attached to its back appeared on the Academia agent's field.

"Due to its effect, Machiners Cannon's attack is equal to the number of Monsters sent to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon it multiplied by 800 (Machiners Cannon ATK: 0→3200)." Juvenile Corps 2 said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Juvenile Corps 3 announced. "Draw! I summon Commander Covington (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 600/LV: 4)!"

A mechanical Monster clad in crimson armor appeared on Juvenile Corps 3's field.

"I've been waiting for this." Juvenile Corps 2 smirked. "I activate the Trap Card Machiners Exchange. Through its effect, I can Special Summon a "Machiners" Monster from my hand to the opposing player's field and have a Machine-type Monster on my field gain attack equal to the summoned Monster's attack. I choose Machiners Defender (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1800/LV: 4) and Special Summon it to my comrade's field in order to increase Machiners Cannon's attack!"

Machiners Defender appeared on Juvenile Corps 3's field next to Commander Covington.

(Machiners Cannon ATK: 3200→4400)

"At this moment, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Machiners Transfer Protocol." Juvenile Corps 1 declared. "Through its effect, I can give control of all "Machiners" Monsters on my field to the opponent and draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of Monsters that left my field. I will give control of Machiners Soldier and Sniper to my comrade in order to draw two cards from my Deck."

Following Juvenile Corps 1's words, his Monsters vanished from his field and reappeared on Juvenile Corps 3's field.

"With this, the conditions are set." Juvenile Corps 3 let out a sinister smile. "I activate Commander Covington's effect, sending Machiners Sniper, Soldier and Defender from my field to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon this Monster from my Deck. Appear, Machiners Force (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 4600/DEF: 4100/LV: 10)!"

A towering Monster resembling a combination between Machiners Sniper, Soldier and Defender appeared on Juvenile Corps 3's field.

"Scared, kid?" Juvenile Corps 3 asked upon seeing Reira's lack of reaction to the appearance of Machiners Force. "Well, you shouldn't be—for the worst is yet to come! I activate the Spell Card Fusion in order to fuse Machiners Force and Commander Covington!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Juvenile Corps 3 chanted.

"Fusion Summon! Descend now, Level 12! Ultimate machine of annihilation, Machiners Destroyer (Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 5000/DEF: 4500/LV: 12)!"

A mechanical behemoth that had a giant machine gun extending from its right arm, a twin-barreled rifle attached to its left hand and several missile pods placed on its shoulders appeared on the Academia agent's field.

"I activate Machiners Destroyer's effect, sending all cards from my hand to the Graveyard in order to inflict 4000 points of damage to my opponent!" Juvenile Corps 3 exclaimed. "This is the end, brat! Perish in the face of overwhelming might!"

Machiners Defender aimed its twin-barreled rifle at Reira and unleashed a powerful blast of energy towards the young child. However—

"I activate the effect of Shutter Magician (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) in my hand, sending it to the Graveyard in order to reduce an instance of damage to 0." Reira stated. "In addition, I can add a "C/C" Monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose C/C One-Eyed Mirage Eye."

"Tch, so you managed to escape defeat…" Juvenile Corps 3 clicked his tongue in irritation. "No matter. Your futile struggle is only delaying the inevitable. I end my turn with this."

"My turn." Reira announced. "Draw. I summon C/C One-Eyed Mirage Eye (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 3)."

A Monster resembling a mechanical eye that seemed to be phasing in and out of existence appeared on Reira's field.

"As long as Mirage Eye is face-up on the field, its name is treated as One-Eyed Past Eye." Reira stated. "Then, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Montage Fusion. Through its effect, if my opponent controls a Monster that is listed as a Fusion Material in a Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck, I can use this card's effect in order to Fusion Summon that Monster by using Monsters on my field as materials alone. I will fuse my Mirage Eyes which is treated as Past Eye with a photo of Machiners Cannon!"

A camera lens appeared out of Reira's Spell Card, taking a photo of Machiners Cannon. As the copy of Machiners Cannon and Mirage Eye swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Reira chanted.

"Weapon of destruction! Dwell in this eye and grant me your power! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! C/C/C Rock Claymore the Embodiment of Fused Arms (Earth/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 0/LV: 8)!"

A large, rock broadsword with a crimson eye attached on its hilt appeared on Reira's field.

"When Mirage Eye is used as material for the Special Summon of a "C/C/C" Monster while my opponent controls more Monsters than I do, I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard." Reira said as Mirage Eye appeared on his field. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Past Tuning, targeting Machiners Fortress in order to treat this card as a Level 5 Monster with the same attribute, type, Level, attack and defense as your Monster, while also treating Mirage Eye as a Tuner Monster. Now, I tune the Level 5 copy of Machiners Fortress with the Level 3 Mirage Eye!"

As Reira's Spell Card, which had copied Machiners Fortress, turned into five stars and Mirage Eye turned into three rings surrounding it, Reira chanted once again.

"Indomitable mechanical fortress! Synchronize with this eye and grant me your power! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! C/C/C Rock Launcher the Embodiment of Tuned Attacks (Earth/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 0/LV: 8)!"

A Monster with a body made out of stone that resembled a rocket launcher with four protrusions extending backwards from its muzzle that formed an X and had an eye placed on its scope appeared on Reira's field.

"Due to its effect, Mirage Eye will be Special Summoned from the Graveyard once again." Reira said as Mirage Eye returned to his field. "Next, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Past Overlay, targeting Machiners Cannon in order to have this card treated as a Level 8 Monster with the same attribute, type, Level, attack and defense as your Monster, while also treating Mirage Eye as a Monster with the same stats as the targeted Monster. Then, I will use my two Level 8 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network!"

As Past Overlay, which had taken a photo of Machiners Cannon, and Mirage Eye turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Reira chanted for the third time.

"Engraved weapon of destruction! Reside in this eye and grant me your power! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 8! C/C/C Rock Shield the Embodiment of Overlaid Armors (Earth/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 3500/R: 8/OU: 2)!"

A large shield made out of stone with two demonic-looking eyes engraved on it appeared on Reira's field next to his other two Monsters.

"What…the Hell…?" One of the Academia agents spoke with an astonished look on his face. "That kid just Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summoned in one turn using only our own Monsters and several Spell Cards. Be careful, everyone! He's not your run-of-the-mill brat!"

"Battle." Reira declared. "Rock Launcher, attack Machiners Cannon. At this moment, Rock Launcher's effect activates, increasing its attack by 600 for every Earth-attribute Monster on the field until the Battle Phase's end. Since there are six such Monsters, its attack increases by 3600 (Rock Launcher ATK: 2800→6400). Do it, Rock Launcher!"

Rock Launcher shot an energy blast towards Machiners Cannon, destroying it and sending Juvenile Corps 2's jet ski briefly spinning out of control.

Juvenile Corps 2 – LP: 4000→2000

"Since it destroyed a Monster, Rock Launcher's effect activates, allowing me to inflict half the destroyed Monster's attack on the field as damage to you." Reira stated. "Machiners Cannon's attack was 4400, which means you'll take 2200 points of damage!"

A storm of rock pellets were shot from Rock Launcher's protrusions, pelting the Academia agent's body and sending him flying backwards.

Juvenile Corps 2 – LP: 2000→0

"Next, Rock Claymore will attack Machiners Destroyer." Reira pointed at the towering behemoth. "And when Rock Claymore battles an opponent's Earth-attribute Monster, it can reduce its attack to 0 and increase its own attack by an amount equal to the attack lost by the opponent's Monster until the Battle Phase's end (Machiners Destroyer ATK: 5000→0, Rock Claymore ATK: 3000→8000). Take that Monster down, Rock Claymore!"

"I don't think so!" Juvenile Corps 3 exclaimed. "I activate Machiners Destroyer's effect! Once during either player's turn, when Machiners Destroyer is attacked, I can destroy the attacking Monster and inflict damage to my opponent equal to its original attack!"

"I won't let you!" Reira shouted as several missiles launched from Machiners Destroyer approached Rock Claymore. "Rock Shield's effect activates! Once during either player's turn, the first time each Earth-attribute Monster on my field would be destroyed by battle or card effect, it's not destroyed! Therefore, the attack resumes!"

Following Reira's words, a semi-transparent barrier appeared around Rock Claymore, shielding it from the missiles. Immediately afterwards, Rock Launcher shot forward, piercing through Machiners Destroyer's body and destroying it, with the ensuing explosion sending the Academia agent flying.

Juvenile Corps 3 – LP: 4000→0

"This is the end." Reira declared. "Rock Shield, attack Machiners Fortress!"

"Have you lost it, brat!?" Juvenile Corps 1 shouted. "You're attacking my 2500 attack Machiners Fortress with a 0 attack Monster!?"

"Through its effect, Rock Shield won't be destroyed by this battle. In addition, I detach an Overlay Unit from Rock Shield to activate its second effect by targeting itself." Reira said. "Thanks to it, I will receive no damage from this battle, while my opponent will receive double the amount of damage I would have received. Since I would have received 2500 points of damage, you'll receive 5000 points of damage!"

Following Reira's words, Machiners Fortress aimed its cannon at Rock Shield and unleashed a blast of energy that struck Rock Shield. However, the blast dispersed harmlessly on Rock Shield's body, with Reira's Monster unleashing two powerful energy blasts from its eyes that struck the last Academia agent, destroying his jet ski and sending him flying as well.

"All of us…were one turn-killed…by a single brat…?"

The Academia agent muttered as his body crashed on the sea next to his other companions.

Juvenile Corps – LP: 4000→0

Reira: WIN

"Mission complete." Reira commented. "I had better return to Nii-sama…although I'm sure he of all people won't need help."

And with that, Reira turned his hoverboard around and left the area.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Reiji…_

"Humph, so you are to be my opponents? That is certainly a huge waste of time that could be spent better planning our assault. Oh well, since it can't be helped, I suppose I'll just have to make sure this ends as quickly as possible."

Reiji spoke with a condescending tone as he gazed at the three Academia agents before him, prompting them to bristle.

"It appears the Professor's son has quite the haughty attitude." One of the Academia agents remarked. "Although he has asked that you are not to be harmed if possible, I don't think he'll mind that much if we tell him you left us with no other choice in the end but to card you."

"Well, well, color me surprised." Reiji responded. "I didn't think Akaba Leo had the emotional capacity to care for other people's lives, especially mine. But enough about that. We didn't come here to have a discussion, yes? As such, let's begin!"

[Duel!]

All four Duelists shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks.

Reiji – LP: 4000

Juvenile Corps 1 – LP: 4000

Juvenile Corps 2 – LP: 4000

Juvenile Corps 3 – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Reiji announced. "Using the Scale 1 D/D Magical Savant Copernicus (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 4/SC: 1) and the Scale 10 Magical Savant Newton (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 7/SC: 10), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Reiji, with his Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 9!" Reiji continued. "O grand power that shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my Monsters! D/D Vice Typhon (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2800/LV: 7) in defense mode and D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"I activate the Spell Card D/D Risky Investment in order to draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of "D/D" Monsters on the field, in this case two." Reiji said. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn, with me taking no damage from Risky Investment's effect since I have no cards in my hand."

"Then, it's my turn!" Juvenile Corps 1 announced. "Draw! I activate the Ritual Spell Card Revendead Born, sending Vendead Revenant (Dark/Zombie/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 200/LV: 4) and Vendead Striges (Dark/Zombie/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 2000/LV: 2) from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Ritual Summon! Come forth, Level 6! Revendead Slayer (Dark/Zombie/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 0/LV: 6)!"

A dark portal emitting some sort of miasma appeared on the ground, out of which crawled a humanoid Monster with a monstrous appearance, spider legs protruding from its back and razor-sharp blades extending from its forearms.

"Hoh, a Ritual Summon you say?" Reiji seemed interested. "That's a bit unexpected. I thought Academia soldiers used Fusion Monsters exclusively and refrained from utilizing other summoning methods apart from it, with the exception of some of your elites."

"After having a large number of our comrades being defeated by you Lancers, the Professor thought it would be prudent if some of us started exploring other summoning methods apart from Fusion in order to boost our strength further." Juvenile Corps 1 stated. "To that end, my comrades and I studied your dimension's Ritual Summon and had a new archetype created that focuses more on this form of summon. Others chose to employ Pendulum Summon, which was brought to our attention recently after you Lancers kept using it to decimate the Obelisk Force. But that's enough small talk. Let's continue the Duel. Since Revendead Slayer was Ritual Summoned by using Vendead Revenant as a tribute, I can banish one of your Special Summoned Monsters. I choose Zero Maxwell!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card Contract with the Fates." Reiji declared. "Thanks to it, "D/D/D" Monsters on my fields are unaffected by the effects of my opponent's Monsters. Therefore, Slayer's effect won't apply."

"In that case, I activate the Equip Spell Card Vendead Mutagen and equip it to Revendead Slayer." The Academia agent stated. "Through its effect, Revendead Slayer gains 400 attack for every Monster that was used to Ritual Summon it, meaning it gains 800 attack (Slayer ATK: 2400→3200). Now, battle! Revendead Slayer, attack Zero Maxwell! At this moment, I activate my Monster's effect, banishing Striges from my Graveyard in order to increase its attack by 300 (Slayer ATK: 3200→3500)! Take his Monster down, Revendead Slayer!"

"Unfortunately, that won't happen." Reiji said as Revendead Slayer's blades struck a barrier that suddenly appeared around Zero Maxwell. "Due to the second effect of Contract with the Fates, "D/D/D" Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle. In addition, thanks to Zero Maxwell's effect, I take no damage from battles involving it."

"Tch…" The Academia agent clicked his tongue in irritation. "I end my turn with this."

"My turn!" Juvenile Corps 2 announced. "Draw! I activate the Field Spell Card Vendead Nights, sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard in order to add a "Vendead" Monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose Vendead Chimera. Next, I activate the Ritual Spell Card Revendead Born, sending Vendead Striges and Vendead Hellhound (Dark/Zombie/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2100) from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Ritual Summon! Arise, Level 5! Vendead Chimera (Dark/Zombie/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 0/LV: 5)!"

A wide crack appeared on the ground, spewing copious amounts of miasma which solidified into the form of a grotesque Monster that resembled a haphazard fusion of several animals together.

"Since Vendead Chimera was Ritual Summoned by using Vendead Hellhound as tribute, I can banish a Spell or Trap Card from your field." The Academia agent stated. "I choose your Contract with the Fates. Then, I activate the Spell Card Vendead Fusion, banishing Chimera and Striges from my field and Graveyard respectively in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Juvenile Corps 2 chanted.

"Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Revendead Abyss (Dark/Zombie/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2900/DEF: 0/LV: 8)!"

A grotesque humanoid Monster with several fins protruding from its back, a single eye on its forehead and massive claws extending from its fingers appeared on the Academia agent's field.

"As long as Revendead Abyss is on the field, all "Vendead" Monsters gain 400 attack (Slayer ATK: 3500→3900, Abyss ATK: 2900→3300)." Juvenile Corps 2 stated. "Next, I activate Revendead Abyss's effect, banishing Vendead Hellhound from my Graveyard in order to send Zero Maxwell to the Graveyard, inflict half its attack as damage to you and increase my Monster's attack by an amount equal to the damage you will receive. In exchange, Revendead Abyss cannot attack this turn. Take this, Akaba Reiji!"

Following the Academia agent's words, Revendead Abyss's chest part opened up, with several tentacles erupting from it and entangling Zero Maxwell, with Reiji's Monster being consumed by it. Immediately afterwards, a beam of pitch-black energy erupted from Abyss's sole eye, striking Reiji squarely on the chest and causing him to grunt in pain.

Reiji – LP: 4000→2600

(Abyss ATK: 3300→4700)

"Despite hearing so many rumors, is the Professor's son unexpectedly not such a big deal?" Juvenile Corps 2 sneered. "If so, this will be even easier than we thought. I end my turn."

"My turn!" Juvenile Corps 3 announced. "Draw! It looks like the grim duty of putting you out of your misery falls to me. But since you're the Professor's son, rest assured that I'll do my best to make this as quick and painless as possible. I activate the Ritual Spell Card Revendead Born, sending Vendead Abomination (Dark/Zombie/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 800/LV: 7) from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Ritual Summon! Awaken now, Level 7! Vendead Battlelord (Dark/Zombie/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2700→3100/DEF: 0/LV: 7)!"

A Monster clad in an armor made out of bones and skulls, which held a massive broadsword in its right hand and had a shadow in the shape of a cape extending from its back, appeared on Juvenile Corps 3's field.

"Since Vendead Abomination was used as tribute for a Ritual Summon, I can Special Summon it." Juvenile Corps 3 stated as a Monster whose body was comprised of multiple dead limbs and body parts from various corpses appeared on his field. "Then, I send one card from my card to the Graveyard in order to activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Revendead Fusion. Through its effect, I can Special Summon a "Vendead" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck while ignoring its summoning conditions through banishing one or more "Vendead" Monsters from my hand or field whose Level is equal to or higher than that Monster's Level. I will banish Vendead Abomination in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his Monster swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Juvenile Corps 3 chanted.

"Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 7! Revendead Executioner (Dark/Zombie/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500→2900/DEF: 0/LV: 7)!"

A hulking Monster with a rotting body, a cowl over its head and several spikes and nails piercing its body, which held a massive axe, appeared on the Academia agent's field.

"A Fusion Summon with traits of a Ritual Summon, huh?" Reiji remarked as he straightened his glasses. "It seems Academia is truly serious in its pursuit of more power for its soldiers. I need to stress the importance of being constantly vigilant to the rest once we reach Academia."

"That won't be happening, seeing as you'll fall here!" Juvenile Corps 3 exclaimed. "Battle! Vendead Battlelord, attack Vice Typhon! And due to Revendead Executioner's effect, all "Vendead" Monsters can inflict piercing damage when attacking defense position Monsters, and all battle damage "Vendead" Monsters inflict on the opponent is doubled!"

"In that case, I activate my Continuous Trap Card, Contract with the Legendary Brave." Reiji declared. "Through its effect, I can end my opponent's Battle Phase if I control a "D/D" Monster. In exchange, I'll take 1000 points of damage during my next Standby Phase for each time I used this effect."

"You think I'll let you escape so easily!?" The Academia agent bellowed. "I activate the effect of Vendead Leech (Dark/Zombie/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 100/LV: 1) that I sent to the Graveyard before, banishing it in order to negate the activation of your card's effect and destroy it! As such, my attack resumes normally!"

Vendead Battlelord's broadsword struck Vice Typhon, generating a shockwave that caused Reiji to wince in pain.

Reiji – LP: 2600→2000

"What's the meaning of this…?" Juvenile Corps 3 wondered upon seeing that Vice Typhon was still on Reiji's field. "Why wasn't your Monster destroyed?"

"Oh my, didn't you know that breaking a contract may result in unforeseen consequences for both parties involved?" Reiji smirked. "On the turn that Contract with the Legendary Brave is destroyed, "D/D" Monsters on my field cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects until the End Phase. As such, you cannot destroy my Vice Typhon."

"You little…" The Academia agent growled. "Even so, you'll still receive the damage from my attacks! Go, Revendead Executioner! Attack Vice Typhon!"

Revendead Executioner struck Reiji's Monster with its axe, generating yet another shockwave that caused Reiji to stumble for a moment.

Reiji – LP: 2000→1800

"I end my turn with this." Juvenile Corps 3 said. "I'll praise you for surviving our combined assault as you did. However, your efforts are merely delaying the inevitable. You only have a single Monster on your field and no cards in your Spell/Trap Zone or your hand. Do you really think you can mount a successful counterattack like this? Even for the Professor's son, such a feat is—"

"I do not wish to be associated with that man in any manner." Reiji spoke with a chilling tone, silencing the Academia agent. "That person is responsible for a war that has brought suffering to more worlds than one, a truly evil man. He and I are not father and son, but rather bitter enemies in a conflict from which only one of us will emerge triumphant. As for my capacity to make a comeback under these circumstances, that's something you're about to find out yourselves. My turn! Draw!"

Upon checking his drawn card, Reiji let out a faint smile.

"Perfect. With this, the path to victory is wide open. I summon the Tuner Monster D/D Lamia (Dark/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 1900/LV: 1)."

A Monster with the lower body of a snake appeared on Reiji's field.

"I tune the Level 7 D/D Vice Typhon with the Level 1 D/D Lamia!" As Vice Typhon turned into seven stars and Lamia turned into a single ring surrounding them, Reiji chanted. "Umbral star of ruin! Awaken the ferocious war king from its slumber and become the scourge of civilization! Synchro Summon! Descend now, Level 8! D/D/D Destruction King Altera (Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2400/LV: 8)!"

A female Monster with several white armor pieces attached to its tanned skin, which held a tri-colored longsword in its right hand and had two horn-shaped protrusions extending from its back, appeared on Reiji's field.

"Next, I activate Vice Typhon's effect in my Graveyard, banishing both it and Zero Maxwell from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Reiji chanted once again. "All-seeing sage, advance upon the path of heaven drawn by the raging storm and let the brilliance of the sun envelop this desolate world! Fusion Summon! Be born, Level 10! D/D/D Sunblessed King Karna (Light/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 1000/LV: 10)!"

A Monster with several gold armor pieces attached to its body, two circular golden ornaments hovering next to his shoulders, out of which flames in the shape of a cape extended towards the back, and an imposing spear crackling with energy held in its right hand appeared on Reiji's field.

"I activate Sunblessed King Karna's effect." Reiji declared. "Once per turn, I can destroy all other Monsters on the field, with my opponent being unable to activate cards and effects in response to this effect. In exchange, my Monster's attack will be reduced to 0 until my next Standby Phase."

"What did you say!?" One of the Academia agents said. "All Monsters on the field!?"

"Inflict extinction with this single strike and reduce everything to cinders!" Reiji exclaimed as he pointed at the sky. "Vasavi Shakti!"

Sunblessed king Karna rose high into the sky following Reiji's words, with its spear transforming into a different form. Immediately afterwards, it unleashed a blast of concentrated energy that struck the field with the force of a meteor, setting the sea around the four Duelists on fire and obliterating every Monster on the field.

(Karna ATK: 4000→0)

"Such power…" Juvenile Corps 3 muttered. "However, you made one miscalculation, Akaba Reiji! When Revendead Executioner is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it with its effects negated and an additional 1000 attack! Revive, Revendead Executioner!"

The Academia agent's Monster returned to the field from a portal that appeared above its controller

(Revendead Executioner ATK: 2500→3500)

"That was certainly an intense effect." Juvenile Corps 3 admitted. "However, your remaining Monster paid a hefty price as its attack was reduced to 0, while we still have a Monster on our field. On our next turn—"

"Aren't you misunderstanding something here?" Reiji interrupted the Academia agent's words. "Who said anything about Karna being my sole remaining Monster?"

At that moment, a powerful gust dispersed the flames lingering on Reiji's field, revealing the unscathed form of Altera surrounded by a crimson aura.

"Impossible!" Juvenile Corps 1 cried out in shock. "That Monster should have been destroyed alongside our own! Why is it still there!?"

"Destruction King Altera cannot be destroyed by card effects." Reiji explained while straightening his glasses. "Moreover, Altera's own effect activates now. Once during either player's turn, when a card effect that destroys Monsters on the field is activated and resolves successfully, Altera gains 400 attack for every Monster destroyed by that effect until the End Phase. Karna's effect destroyed four Monsters, meaning Altera gains 1600 attack (Altera ATK: 3000→4600). Moreover, Altera can attack a number of times equal to the number of Monsters that were destroyed by that same effect during this turn's Battle Phase."

"Attack… an equal number of times, you say?" Juvenile Corps 3 said with a trembling voice. "But that means…"

"It means you three are finished." Reiji mercilessly declared. "Battle! Destruction Altera, attack the unguarded Academia agents first!"

Altera swung its sword twice, generating two crescent-shaped energy slashes that struck the Academia agents, sending them flying.

Juvenile Corps 1, 2 – LP: 4000→0

"Now, destroy Revendead Executioner and finish our last opponent off!" Reiji shouted. "Authority of Destruction – Umbral Extermination!"

A complex magic circle appeared in front of Altera, with the Monster thrusting its sword into it to generate a powerful wave of multi-colored energy that enveloped both Revendead Executioner and the Academia agent, destroying it and sending him flying respectively.

Juvenile Corps 3 – LP: 4000→0

Reiji: WIN

"With this, all opponents have now been defeated." Reiji remarked upon checking his Duel Disk. "Let's see what the others have to say about our opponents."

With that, Reiji turned his hoverboard around and left the area.

* * *

 _Back at the Lancers' ship…_

"I see. Two pairs of Academia soldiers used Pendulum-based Decks, the other two used Decks mostly based on Fusion Summon, while my opponents used a mix of Ritual and Fusion tactics. It seems Academia is intent on improving themselves, which is why we must also step up our game as much as possible if we wish to remain ahead in the upcoming fights that will decide the course of this war."

These were Reiji's words upon hearing the Lancers' reports about their respective opponents. Although everyone agreed with his assessment, it was a bit too late to come up with new tactics and improve themselves at this point. Everyone understood that they would have to count on what they already had available in their Decks and make the most out of it. Fortunately, some of them did have a few tricks up their sleeve that they hadn't shown yet.

"On an unrelated note, I'm sure you're curious about what happened to the Synchro Dimension after you disappeared." Reiji said. "The Executive Council has been disbanded, while the class divisions and discriminatory practices regarding Tops and Commons have been abolished. Both parties have elected members that are taking part in the provisional government which will lead Neo Domino City during this transitionary period. As for the Security Bureau, its internal structure is also undergoing changes in order to become an organization truly dedicated to protecting the peace of the city and the safety of all citizens, Tops and Commons alike. All in all, Neo Domino City has been reborn into a city of equality thanks to everyone's efforts. You should all feel proud for the part you've played in making this possible."

"At first, we were planning to stay there for a while and help out as well, but Shinji and Tokumatsu-san insisted that we should leave things to them and go." Crow said with a smile. "They said that our true battlefield lies elsewhere."

"Right." Reira said. "We Lancers have something only we can accomplish. And that is ending this war."

"Yes, and we must also rescue Yuzu as well…along with Serena." Yuya said as he placed his hand on Yukio, who was looking at the horizon with an absent-minded look on his face. "No matter what, Serena is our comrade. I refuse to believe that she would kidnap Yuzu by choice. Don't you believe so as well, Yukio?"

"…Yes." Yukio nodded as he recalled the time he had spent with the indigo-haired girl. "You're right, Yuya. I just can't see Serena deceiving us for so long, if only due to the fact that she's a lousy liar. There has to be a reason for her sudden shift in allegiance."

"Come to think of it, I seem to recall a rumor I heard once about one of the people in the Professor's inner circle." Sora suddenly chimed in. "Apparently, that individual is a scientist that specializes in controlling people's minds and hearts. It's highly possible that he's placed Serena under his control and sent her to retrieve Yuzu."

"That…actually makes a lot of sense." Yukio said while rubbing his chin. "There's already a precedent after all with Roget, who used specialized chips to place the members of Security under his absolute control. Seeing as he was a former Academia agent, it's only reasonable to assume that he acquired this technology from Academia, and more specifically, from the individual Sora mentioned."

"But if that's the case…then Yuzu too will…" Yuya clenched his fists and gritted his teeth at the thought of Yuzu being placed under some madman's control. "Damn it…"

" _Not to mention that Ruri might also share the same fate as them…"_ Yuto, who appeared next to Yuya, said with a downcast expression on his face. _"We definitely have to rescue them as soon as possible."_

"While this may not be the most opportune moment, there's also something else you must know, especially you, Yuya, Yukio." Reiji said, gathering everyone's attention once more. "Within Akaba Leo's remaining files, I discovered traces of a project named "Revival Zero" that involves Serena and that Yuri boy. It's safe to assume that this project is the ultimate goal of the Arc Area Project initiated by my father and involves all of you boys and girls which share the same face across the dimensions. While acquiring the girls has always been Akaba Leo's priority, I can't say for sure whether you boys are also an important piece or a threat to the realization of this project, although I'm leaning toward the latter option judging from the Academia agents' overly hostile reaction to you. Either way, you'll need to be extra careful once we arrive in Academia."

"I don't care what sort of plans the Professor has for us." Yukio said with a strong tone. "What we have to do remains the same. We'll save our captured comrades and put an end to this war once and for all. And woe to anyone who tries to stop us."

"That's right." Yuya chimed in from the side. "We've come too far and fought too hard to allow the Professor to do as he pleases in the end. Using all of our power, we'll bring peace back to the four dimensions for sure!"

"It appears we're all of one mind." Reiji remarked with a small smile upon seeing everyone's determined expressions. "In that case, full speed ahead to Academia! On this day, we Lancers will finally end this bloody conflict once and for all!"

[Right!]

Everyone's enthusiastic response resounded across the sea as, with each passing second, the boat carrying the Lancers brought them closer to the final battle that would decide the fate of the worlds…

* * *

Card Corner

 **Ode the Melodious Diva**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 1100, LV: 3

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: This card on the field can be treated as two materials for the Fusion Summon of a "Melodious" Monster. If you would take battle damage from a battle involving a "Melodious" Monster you control, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to reduce that damage to 500 and gain Life Points equal to the original amount of damage you would have taken.

 **Chopin the Melodious Maestra**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 1800, LV: 6

Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect

2 "Melodious" Monsters

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can Special Summon a "Melodious" Monster from your Deck with a lower Level than this card's Level. If another "Melodious" Monster on your field is destroyed, this card cannot be destroyed by battle for the rest of that turn.

 **Moonlight Amethyst Owl**

ATK: 1200, DEF: 1400, LV: 4

Dark/Winged Beast/Effect

Monster Effect: If you control a "Moonlight" Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster that used it as a material is destroyed, you can Special Summon another one of that Fusion Monster's materials from your Graveyard or banish zone. If this card is banished, you can add a "Fusion" card from your Deck to your hand, but you cannot activate it on that turn.

 **Moonlight Regulus Dancer**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000, LV: 10

Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect

1 "Moonlight" Fusion Monster + 2 "Moonlight" Monsters

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can banish up to three "Moonlight" Monsters from your Graveyard; destroy an equal number of cards on the field, but skip your next Battle Phase. Once during either player's turn, when this card battles an opponent's Monster, you can send it to the Graveyard before damage calculation and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect. During either player's turn, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to target a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster you control; increase its ATK by 700 for every Fusion Material used for its Fusion Summon, but reduce all battle damage your opponent receives from battles involving that Monster to 0 for the rest of that turn. If the Monster affected by this card's effect is destroyed during the Battle Phase, end the Battle Phase.

 **Rondo the Melodious Songstress**

ATK: 700, DEF: 1800, LV: 4

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" Monster from your Deck. If this card is used as material for the Fusion Summon of a "Melodious" Fusion Monster, you can draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of other Fusion Materials used for that Fusion Summon.

 **Meisterin Ravel the Melodious Maestra**

ATK: 2300, DEF: 1600, LV: 7

Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect

1 "Melodious Songstress" Monster + 1 "Melodious" Monster

Monster Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" Monster from your Deck and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its ATK. If this card is destroyed, draw one card from your Deck.

 **Moonlight Savage Dancer**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 0, LV: 8

Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect

"Moonlight Cat Dancer" + 1 DARK Monster

Monster Effect: You receive no battle damage from battles involving this card. Once during either player's Battle Phase, if this card battled, you can destroy all Monsters on the field with ATK lower than this Monster's original ATK, add the destroyed Monsters' ATK to it until the End Phase and this card can attack one more time on this turn's Battle Phase.

 **Furnimal Fusionist**

ATK: 2000, DEF: 1000, LV: 5, SC: 5

Earth/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon a "Death-Toy" Fusion Monster by using Monsters from your hand or field as materials.

Monster Effect: If you Fusion Summon a "Death-Toy" Fusion Monster while this card is on the field, you can tribute this card to add one of its materials from your Graveyard to your hand.

 **Dynamist Velociros**

ATK: 1600, DEF: 1500, LV: 4, SC: 3

Water/Machine/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: If another "Dynamist" card you control would be destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect, you can destroy this card instead.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can target a "Dynamist" Monster you control; increase its ATK by 1000. When this card is tributed due to the effect of a "Dynamist" card, you can add its ATK to a "Dynamist" Monster you control until the End Phase.

 **Dynamist Cephalus**

ATK: 2200, DEF: 1000, LV: 5, SC: 3

Water/Machine/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: If another "Dynamist" card you control would be destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect, you can destroy this card instead.

Monster Effect: If you have two "Dynamist" cards in your Pendulum Zones, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, and you receive no damage from battles involving it.

 **Dynamist Dimetron**

ATK: 2100, DEF: 900, LV: 5, SC: 6

Water/Machine/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: If another "Dynamist" card you control would be destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect, you can destroy this card instead.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of "Dynamist" Pendulum Monsters on the field x 200.

 **Metalphosis Citrinus**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 2100, LV: 7

Fire/Psychic/Fusion/Effect

2 "Metalphosis" Monsters

Monster Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you cannot target other "Metalphosis" Monsters for attacks. Once per turn, you can target a Monster your opponent controls; switch it to defense position and halve its DEF.

 **Metalphosis Copperdash**

ATK: 1300, DEF: 2200, LV: 5, SC: 1

Fire/Psychic/Pendulum

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon a "Metalphosis" Fusion Monster by using at least one "Metalphosis" Monster you control and Monsters your opponent controls as materials.

 **Metalphosis Bronzium**

ATK: 500, DEF: 900, LV: 2, SC: 8

Fire/Psychic/Pendulum

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon a "Metalphosis" Fusion Monster by sending Monsters from your hand or field to the Graveyard as materials. You can destroy this card to shuffle a "Metalphosis" Monster you control back to your Deck and add its original ATK to another "Metalphosis" Monster you control.

 **Armor Dog Submastiff**

ATK: 1800, DEF: 100, LV: 4

Water/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is summoned successfully, Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Armor Dog" Monster from your Deck.

 **Armor Dog Rockethound**

ATK: 2100, DEF: 1300, LV: 5

Earth/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: If you control an "Armor Dog" Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can Fusion Summon a "Full Armor Dog" Fusion Monster by using this card and Monsters from your hand or field as materials.

 **Full Armor Dog – Rottfleet**

ATK: 2800, DEF: 2100, LV: 8

Water/Machine/Fusion/Effect

"Armor Dog Submastiff" + 2 "Armor Dog" Monsters

Monster Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, you can send any number of "Fusion" cards from your hand to the Graveyard to inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for every discarded card and increase this card's ATK by an amount equal to the damage your opponent received.

 **Armor Dog Dobberblaster**

ATK: 1600, DEF: 1000, LV: 4

Earth/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: You can send a "Fusion" card from your hand to the Graveyard; destroy a card on the field.

 **Armor Dog Bassetcraft**

ATK: 700, DEF: 1500, LV: 3

Wind/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is summoned successfully, you can add a "Fusion" card from your Graveyard to your hand.

 **Full Armor Dog – Bloodbomber**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000, LV: 8

Wind/Machine/Fusion/Effect

"Armor Dog Bassetcraft" + 2 "Armor Dog" Monsters

Monster Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, you can send any number of "Fusion" cards from your hand to the Graveyard to halve your opponent's Life Points for every discarded card and increase this card's ATK by an amount equal to the amount of Life Points lost by your opponent.

 **Superheavy Samurai Soul Totsuka-no-Tsurugi**

ATK: 2300, DEF: 0, R: 4

Earth/Machine/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 4 "Superheavy Samurai" Monsters

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card to target a Monster on the opponent's field; banish it. You can send a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster from your field, hand or Deck to the Graveyard in order to equip this card to a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster you control and increase its DEF by an amount equal to the discarded Monster's DEF.

 **Machiners Destroyer**

ATK: 5000, DEF: 4500, LV: 12

Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect

"Machiners Force" on the field + 1 Machine-type Monster

Monster Effect: This card can only Fusion Summoned by using the above Monsters as materials and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, you can send all cards from your hand to the Graveyard (min. 1) to inflict 4000 points of damage to your opponent. Once during either player's turn, when this card is attacked, you can destroy the attacking Monster and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that Monster's original ATK.

 **Shutter Magician**

ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1

Light/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: If you would take damage, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to reduce that damage to 0 and add a "C/C" Monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **C/C One-Eyed Mirage Eye**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 3

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: This card's name is treated as "C/C One-Eyed Past Eye" as long as it remains face-up on the field. If this card was sent to the Graveyard as material for the Special Summon of a "C/C/C" Monster while your opponent controls more Monsters than you do, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.

 **C/C/C Rock Claymore the Embodiment of Fused Arms**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 0, LV: 8

Earth/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

"C/C One-Eyed Past Eye" + 1 Level 7 or higher EARTH Monster

Monster Effect: This card can inflict piercing damage when attacking an opponent's defense position Monster. If this card battles an EARTH Monster, reduce that Monster's ATK to 0 and increase this card's ATK by an amount equal to the attack lost by that Monster until the End Phase.

 **C/C/C Rock Launcher the Embodiment of Tuned Attacks**

ATK: 2800, DEF: 0, LV: 8

Earth/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

1 "C/C" Tuner Monster and 1 Level 5 non-Tuner EARTH Monster

Monster Effect: When this card declares an attack, increase its attack by an amount equal to the number of EARTH Monsters on the field x 600 until the Battle Phase's end. If this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, inflict half that Monster's ATK as damage to your opponent.

 **C/C/C Rock Shield the Embodiment of Overlaid Armors**

ATK: 0, DEF: 3500, R: 8

Earth/Fiend/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 8 EARTH Monsters

Monster Effect: Once during either player's turn, the first time each EARTH Monster on your field would be destroyed by battle or card effect, it's not destroyed. Once during either player's turn, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card to target one Monster on your field; for the duration of that turn, you receive no damage from battles involving that Monster and your opponent receives double the amount of damage you would have taken from those battles.

 **Revendead Abyss**

ATK: 2900, DEF: 0, LV: 8

Dark/Zombie/Fusion/Effect

1 "Vendead" Ritual Monster + 1 "Vendead" Monster

Monster Effect: All "Vendead" Monsters you control gain 400 attack. Once per turn, you can banish a "Vendead" Monster from your Graveyard to target a Monster your opponent controls; send it to the Graveyard, inflict half its ATK as damage to your opponent and increase this card's ATK by an equal amount. This card cannot declare an attack on the turn you activated this effect. If this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it during your next Standby Phase with its effects negated, but banish it when it leaves the field.

 **Vendead Abomination**

ATK: 2300, DEF: 800, LV: 7

Dark/Zombie/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is sent to the Graveyard as tribute for the Ritual Summon of a "Vendead" Monster, you can Special Summon it, but banish it when it leaves the field. A "Vendead" Monster that was Ritual Summoned by using this card as a tribute gains the following effect:

Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

 **Revendead Executioner**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 0, LV: 7

Dark/Zombie/Fusion/Effect

1 "Vendead" Fusion Monster + 1 "Vendead" Monster

Monster Effect: All "Vendead" Monsters you control can inflict piercing damage when attacking an opponent's defense position Monsters, and all damage your opponent receives from battles involving "Vendead" Monsters is doubled. If this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it with its effects negated and 1000 more ATK, but banish it if it leaves the field.

 **Vendead Leech**

ATK: 0, DEF: 100, LV: 1

Dark/Zombie/Effect

Monster Effect: If you control a "Vendead" Monster, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to negate the activation of an opponent's card effect and destroy it.

 **D/D/D Destruction King Altera**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 2400, LV: 8

Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect

1 "D/D" Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner "D/D" Monsters

Monster Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once during either player's turn, when a card effect that destroys Monsters on the field successfully resolves, you can increase this card's ATK by 400 for every destroyed card until the End Phase, and this card can also attack a number of times equal to the number of Monsters destroyed during your Battle Phase.

 **D/D/D Sunblessed King Karna**

ATK: 4000, DEF: 1000, LV: 10

Light/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

1 "D/D/D" Monster + 1 "D/D" Monster

Monster Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle and cannot be switched to defense position. Once per turn during your Main Phase 1, you can destroy all other Monsters on the field. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect. If you activated this effect, reduce this card's ATK to 0 until your next Standby Phase.

 **Virtuoso's Guidance**

Quick-Play Spell Card

A "Melodious" Monster on your field that declared an attack can attack once again on this turn's Battle Phase. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish it to prevent an opponent's Monster from declaring an attack during their next Battle Phase.

 **Dynamist Recharge**

Normal Spell Card

Draw cards equal to the number of "Dynamist" Monsters on your field. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase during the turn you activated this effect.

 **Dynamic Barrier**

Equip Spell Card

As long as you have at least one "Dynamist" card in your Pendulum Zone, the equipped Monster cannot be destroyed by battle and you receive no damage from battles involving it.

 **Metalphosis Blaster**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card only to a "Metalphosis" Monster. The equipped Monster cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, you can inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent if you have two "Metalphosis" cards in your Pendulum Zones.

 **Metalphosis Transmutation**

Normal Spell Card

Target a "Metalphosis" Fusion Monster you control; Special Summon a "Metalphosis" Fusion Monster with a lower Level than it from your Extra Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions.

 **Black Squall Awakening**

Normal Spell Card

Special Summon a "Black Feather" Monster from your Graveyard and increase its ATK by 800. That Monster cannot attack on this turn's Battle Phase.

 **Armor Dog Battlefield**

Continuous Spell Card

Increase the ATK of all "Full Armor Dog" Fusion Monsters on the field by 400 for every Fusion Material used to Fusion Summon them.

 **Armor Dog Pack**

Normal Spell Card

Special Summon a number of "Armor Dog" Monsters from your hand equal to the number of "Armor Dog" Monsters on the field and send one card from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard for every summoned Monster.

 **Machiners Recycle**

Normal Spell Card

Send a "Machiners" Monster from your field to the Graveyard; add two Level 4 or lower Machine-type Monsters from your Deck to your hand.

 **Machiners Transfer Protocol**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Give control of all "Machiners" Monsters on your field to your opponent and draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of Monsters that left your field.

 **Vendead Mutagen**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card only to a "Vendead" Ritual Monster you control. Increase that Monster's ATK by an amount equal to the number of Monsters used to Ritual Summon it x 400. Every time the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the equipped Monster's Level x 100.

 **Vendead Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon a "Vendead" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by banishing "Vendead" Monsters from your hand, field or Graveyard. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish a "Vendead" Monster from your Graveyard to return it to your hand.

 **Revendead Fusion**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Send one card from your hand to the Graveyard to activate this card. You can Special Summon a "Vendead" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck while ignoring its summoning conditions by banishing one or more "Vendead" Monsters from your hand or field whose Level is equal to or higher than that Monster's Level (this Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon).

 **Waxing Moon**

Normal Trap Card

You can activate this card if a "Moonlight" Monster on your field was destroyed during the Battle Phase; end the Battle Phase and draw one card from your Deck.

 **Ninth Life**

Normal Trap Card

Target a "Moonlight" Monster on your field; increase your Life Points by an amount equal to its ATK or DEF (whichever is higher). If the targeted Monster is destroyed, banish it.

 **Metalphosis Reassembly**

Normal Trap Card

If a "Metalphosis" Monster on your field is destroyed, you can Special Summon a "Metalphosis" Monster from your Graveyard or face-up from your Extra Deck.

 **Machiners Exchange**

Normal Trap Card

Special Summon a "Machiners" Monster from your hand to the opposing player's field and have a Machine-type Monster on your field gain ATK equal to the summoned Monster's ATK.

 **Contract with the Legendary Brave**

Continuous Trap Card

If you control a "D/D" Monster, you can end your opponent's Battle Phase, but take 1000 points of damage during your next Standby Phase for every time you used this effect. If this card is destroyed, all "D/D" Monsters on your field cannot be destroyed for the duration of that turn.

 **And that concludes Chapter 40. In the main Duel of this chapter so to speak, Serena dueled against Yuzu because I felt it would be better if Yuzu offered some resistance before being captured. As for the rest of the Duels…well, I thought that Sora hadn't dueled at all since I started this fic so I wanted to include him, then I wanted to do the same for Reira and then the whole thing kind of snowballed, so I apologize if you found this too tiring.**

 **Well, that's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Greetings, community! First of all, since we've reached 500 reviews not too long ago, allow me to thank you once more for your constant support and encouragement so far. Now, in response to your questions.**

 **—To Guest 1.0: Thanks for pointing out the mistake in Karna's effect. Regarding Eternity Zero, it represents Ray, since the Arc Area Project is a sort of ritual to bring her back, hence why she's represented by a Ritual Monster. Reincarnation Paladin wasn't really based on anyone. The Battle Beast arc will probably be skipped over, but Gongenzaka and Sawatari will get the chance to Duel other opponents. As for Yukio, he will probably unlock his full strength during the battle against Zarc, although I might save something for the aftermath mini arc. We'll see.**

 **—To Guest (2): I've altered Void Prominence Dragon's effect, so thanks for pointing it out.**

 **—To Guest (3): Yes, I've backed up my files as to avoid a repeat of what happened.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 41 – Destiny's Play**

"It appears the decisive battle is almost upon us. Look, the first enemy troops have already arrived on our doorstep."

Seated upon his throne with Nightshroud and Ryo flanking him, Akaba Leo surveyed the screen before him, which showed Yusho, Dennis and Kaito arriving at Academia's harbor inside a lifeboat. Shortly afterwards, the group was seen to come across Yugo, and after a brief scuffle between him and Kaito, the group split up, with Yugo and Kaito heading to two different directions while Yusho and Dennis started making their way towards Academia's main building.

"So even Dennis has sided with the enemy now." Nightshroud remarked with a snort. "Honestly, why is everyone getting cold feet so late in the game? Was their resolve truly that brittle in the end…? Regardless, it appears the two youths that split up are heading for Academia's East and West Towers respectively. Dennis must have informed them that the girls are confined there. Should we dispatch reinforcements to the towers?"

"No, that won't be necessary." Leo responded as he opened a second holographic screen that depicted the speedboat carrying the Lancers. "Let them go to their missing friends if that's what they desire. However, they're in for a rather nasty surprise once they do so. What concerns me more right now is the approach of the Lancers. My wayward son and his little troupe appear to have taken down the forces we sent to intercept them and are making their way towards Academia as we speak."

Dismissing the holographic screen with a flick of his wrist, Leo turned to the three youths that were kneeling before him.

"Johan Andersen, Tyranno Kenzan and Fujiwara Yusuke." Leo addressed the kneeling students. "The three of you are senior year students of Academia that have excelled in all aspects during your training, a feat that made you worthy of being considered as top candidates for joining the ranks of the Elites. Although you lack actual combat experiences, our dwindling manpower has left me with no choice but to utilize you as well. Despite that, I trust that you will not disappoint me and will exert yourself to the utmost in order to grant victory to Academia."

"Of course, Professor!" Kenzan, a muscular, dark-skinned teen wearing a bandana in the shape of a dinosaur face, shot upwards, making a guts pose. "We'll certainly defeat all of Academia's enemies for the sake of the Arc Area Project! Oooh, my blood is boiling at the prospect of a good challenge!"

"I'm also looking forward to this very much." Johan, a teal-haired youth clad in a student's uniform, chimed in with a carefree tone of voice. "I wonder what sort of unique Decks our foes are carrying and what interesting tactics they'll employ against us. This ought to be fun!"

"Idiots the both of you." Yusuke, a young man with light green-colored haired clad in an outfit similar to Nightshroud, rebuked the other two with a cold tone. "This isn't a game, but the final battle in the war to end all wars. You should take this mission more seriously if you don't want to end like all the other losers that fell before the Lancers."

"Enough chatter." Leo clapped his hands, silencing the three youths. "I have high expectations of you three, so I trust that you will live up to them. Should you distinguish yourselves during this battle by taking down the Lancers, you will be instantly promoted to the rank of Elite once the Arc Area Project is completed. Gentlemen, head out while knowing that you carry the fate of Academia in your shoulders!"

[Yes, Professor!]

The three youths sprung up like coils and saluted before exiting the throne room. Once they were gone, Leo turned to Ryo.

"Now then, Kaiser, I also have some special orders for you." Leo said. "During your mission in Heartland, you came across Tachibana Yukio, one of the members of the Lancers, no? At that time, he was at your mercy, but you chose to spare him, focusing on retrieving Serena instead. While I cannot fault you for that, seeing as I insisted that she was your top priority, it's also true that you let a golden opportunity to destroy one of our most dangerous foes slip from your fingers. That is something that must not happen again. Should you encounter Tachibana Yukio, Sakaki Yuya or that Yugo kid, I expect you to terminate them with extreme prejudice."

"You mean…you want me to dispose of them?" Ryo narrowed his eyes at this. "Don't you think that's a bit overkill, Professor? Or are they truly that dangerous?"

"They are." Leo spoke with a grave expression on his face. "Don't let their appearance fool you. They hide a terrible darkness within them that can jeopardize everything we fought for so far. This matter is a sensitive subject so I cannot go into details, but know this; these youths' true nature is that of a demon hungry for destruction. If you come across them, you must eliminate them no matter the cost, Kaiser Ryo. Everyone's safety, especially your beloved disciple's, depends on this."

"Yuri's safety, you say…?" Ryo seemed a bit perplexed, but eventually nodded. "…Very well. If that is your command, then I'll see this task done, Professor. However, I wish for you to allow me to handle this matter at my own discretion and in my own way."

"That's fair, seeing as I'm asking you to shoulder a terrible burden, Kaiser." Leo inclined his head at the black-clothed young man. "Know however that I am grateful for this and that you're doing the world a great service."

Ryo offered no response to this as he exited the throne room as well, prompting Nightshroud to turn to Leo once he was sure his fellow Elite was gone.

"Was this truly wise, Professor? Kaiser is a ruthless Duelist that will mercilessly defeat anyone standing before him, but I don't think he has it in him to take a life, especially for such vague and seemingly inexplicable reasons. Why not explain to him the situation regarding the Demon Duelist Zarc in full?"

"It's too risky to do so at this point." Leo said as he leaned back on his throne. "The whole reason as to why I refused to disclose the true purpose of the Arc Area Project to the general public is due to the fact that I cannot be sure of how everyone will react to it. And I can't afford to lose Kaiser or have his resolve and loyalty waver at this point since his strength is indispensable if we wish to triumph over these pesky Lancers. It's just like how your prodigious skill necessitated for me to reveal the whole truth to you upon noticing your turmoil when your sister defected. I couldn't have you following her example, hence why I chose to take a leap of faith and confide in you. However, I cannot be certain of Kaiser's reaction to the truth, especially since he is quite fond of Yuri, one of the pieces required for the demon's revival. If I ask Kaiser to harm him, he would most likely turn against us for sure."

"Ah, yes, there's that fact too." Nightshroud rubbed his chin, apparently deep in thought. "Honestly though, I never understood why you kept that fellow around, especially seeing as he's one of Zarc's vessels. Why didn't you detain or eliminate him once you realized what he was?"

"Unfortunately, it's not that simple." Leo began explaining. "Due to hosting Zarc's soul fragments, the vessels are unable to be sealed into cards. Furthermore, should the vessel be threatened or compromised in any way, it's highly likely the fragment residing with it would awaken in order to protect it. Even if we somehow succeeded in eliminating the vessel, Zarc's spirit would probably occupy a different vessel, perpetuating the issue. The only measure that can temporarily halt the awakening of the demon is defeating an awakened vessel in a Duel, thereby sending Zarc's soul fragment back into hibernation. Even so, as I said before, that's only a temporary solution. Eventually, Zarc will revive and destroy the world unless we acquire the power that stopped him before through the completion of the Arc Area Project and use it to put an end to him once and for all."

At that point, Leo stood up, heading to the windows behind his throne which offered him a view of a large machine that let out a greenish glow and was surrounded by numerous cards.

"As for your first question, Yuri was essential for the purpose of swiftly acquiring the four girls." Leo continued speaking. "I made use of the connection that exists between Zarc's counterparts and the girls that hold the natural energy bracelets in order to track them down faster since they are drawn to one another. Yuri was my tracker dog in this case so to speak. It was a risky move, but the pros outweighed the cons in my opinion since it expedited the completion of my plan."

"I see." Nightshroud remarked. "However, you said before that Zarc's slumbering soul fragment might awaken if the integrity of its vessel is compromised. In that case, why did you ask Ryo to eliminate the aforementioned youths? Won't that hasten the awakening of the demon?"

"My earlier statements were mostly conjectures that originated from my research." Leo stated. "There is always the case that I'm mistaken and we can at least stall the Demon Duelist's revival by destroying one of its vessels. Even if Zarc does awaken, a Duelist of Kaiser's caliber should be able to take him down in his fragmented state. Either way, all of his vessels are converging on Academia as we speak, so we'll have to risk everything in order to stop Zarc once and for all and save the world. It will be a race against time to see whether it's us or Zarc that will succeed first. However, this is a race I intend to win no matter the cost."

Leo spoke with a grim tone as he stared at the reactor below him, a wistful expression on his face as he tightly clenched a pendant on his right hand…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in front of Academia's West Tower…_

A bright azure light suddenly appeared a few meters away from the tower, illuminating the surroundings. Once it died down, two familiar figures could be seen standing on the ground.

"Well, here we are just as you wished." Edo said as he looked around. "Welcome to Academia, Kurosaki. Hmmm, but I don't see the welcoming party anywhere even though their sensors should have picked up our approach. How curious…"

"So this is the stronghold of the enemy, Academia…" Shun murmured while glaring at the fortress before him. "Ruri must be somewhere inside this ghastly place. Edo, we should probably—"

Shun's next words were drowned by a familiar scream that resounded throughout the area. Turning their heads sharply upwards, Shun and Edo witnessed Kaito's body falling towards the ground in rapid speeds.

"Kaito!?" Shun shouted in alarm as he quickly slammed a card on his Duel Disk, causing a large mechanical falcon to materialize. "Go, Rise Falcon! Save Kaito!"

Following its controller's command, Rise Falcon soared up towards Kaito, allowing the Resistance Duelist to land safely on its back and carrying him to the ground before dispersing into particles.

"That was…Rise Falcon…?" Kaito wondered, but then caught sight of Shun and Edo running towards him. "You are…Shun and Edo? What are you guys doing here, especially you, Shun? Weren't you supposed to be recuperating back at Heartland?"

"Academia's medical technology is far more potent than I thought." Shun said. "Despite my injuries, I was up and about in record time. That was when I heard that you guys had left for the Fusion Dimension, so we decided to follow after you."

"We?" Kaito raised his eyebrow. "As in more than you two?"

"If you were hoping for an army, I'll have to disappoint you." Edo said. "It's just the two of us, the Hibiki siblings and Amon that are here. Once we heard of this guy's burning desire to save his little sister with his own hands, Amon did his best to recalibrate the dimensional transporter in order to bring us directly to Academia. Unfortunately, he could only bring us five here before Academia shut us off, and we appear to have been separated as well."

"So, what happened to you back there, Kaito?" Shun asked. "Why were you plummeting to your death?"

"That's…" Kaito looked somewhat uncomfortable and hesitant, but eventually spoke. "Before arriving here, Dennis, who has sided with us by the way, informed us that Rin and Ruri are kept in Academia's towers. I headed for the West Tower where Ruri was kept in order to rescue her. However, after I defeated the guardian protecting the tower and brought her out of her cell, I was pushed out of the tower—by none other than Ruri herself."

"What…did you say just now?" Shun seemed shocked. "That can't be true! Ruri would never do such a thing!"

"That may be hard to believe, but it's the truth, Shun." Kaito insisted. "Ruri has changed. I don't know what happened to her, but—"

"That's impossible!" Shun yelled as he started running towards the tower. "Ruri!"

"Wait!" Edo shouted. "It's dangerous, Kurosaki! Your sister is most likely being controlled!"

However, Shun ignored Edo's words as he hastily began climbing the stairs leading to the top of the tower, prompting Edo to sigh in frustration.

"She's being controlled, you say?" Kaito asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said." Edo replied. "I've heard rumors that a member of the Professor's inner circle has the power to control other people's minds and bend them to his will. Ruri must have fallen victim to his techniques."

"To think such a thing was possible…" Kaito muttered, but then his eyes widened in alarm. "But if that's the case, then the other girl must also…! Edo, a guy named Yugo is heading to the East Tower in order to save a girl named Rin! You must go after him and warn him about this! I'll go after Shun!"

"Got it." Edo responded. "Stay safe, Kaito!"

Following this brief exchange, the two youths split up, with Edo running towards the direction of the East Tower. After several minutes had passed, Edo came across an unconscious young man clad in a white riding suit. Standing above him was a green-haired girl with a dark expression on her face as her hand was extended towards the unconscious boy. However, the sound of Edo's approaching footsteps caused the girl to flinch, turning her cold gaze towards Edo. Then, as if obeying some unspoken command, she abruptly turned around and ran towards Academia.

"Hey, wait!"

Edo called at her and briefly considered chasing her, but couldn't very well leave the unconscious youth, who was probably the Yugo Kaito had mentioned, lying around like this. As such, he kneeled next to him and began checking him for signs of any injuries.

"It's a shame that Edo Phoenix's sudden appearance prevented my little puppet from finishing her former friend off." Doktor, who was observing the situation from the monitors inside his lab, remarked thus with a sinister smile on his face. "Still, this most recent experiment has proven that the effectiveness of my Parasite Fusioner and the absolute control it exerts over its victims is beyond a shadow of a doubt. Do these results satisfy you, Professor?"

[Keeping the girls subdued and obedient through the use of your parasites is certainly a noteworthy achievement.] Leo, whose face was projected on one of the holographic scenes surrounding the lab, commented. [Even so, I urge you to be extremely careful with them, Doktor. These girls are vital to the success of the Arc Area Project, which is why they must not be harmed in any manner or fall into the hands of our enemies.]

"And that's exactly why I implanted the Parasite Monsters in their brains." Doktor said. "Not only does that give them the means to defend themselves, they are also instilled with absolute loyalty towards Academia. There is no need to worry, Professor. My Parasite Monsters are nearly perfect, and the data I will gather from all these Duels will improve their capabilities even further for sure."

Meanwhile, Edo was busy trying to make Yugo regain consciousness. His efforts were rewarded a few seconds later as the Synchro Duelist groaned and slowly opened his eyes while mumbling something that was incomprehensible to Edo.

"It looks like you're awake." Edo commented. "Are you unharmed?"

"Who the Hell are you!?" Yugo shouted as he shot upwards. "Are you Academia!?"

"Not anymore." Edo responded. "I'm Edo Phoenix, Yuya and Kurosaki's comrade."

"Yuya's comrade, you say?" Yugo calmed down upon hearing the familiar name. "And that Kurosaki fellow from the Friendship Cup is here, huh? Are Yuya's other friends and he here as well?"

"They must be on their way here if they haven't arrived at this place already." Edo said. "As for Kurosaki, he's headed to the top of the West Tower to save his sister. You're Yugo, right? Kaito told me you came here to rescue a girl named Rin."

"That's right." Yugo nodded as turned his gaze to his damaged D-Wheel. "I tried to rescue Rin, but she…she's changed. She's not the Rin I knew anymore…"

"That's because she's being controlled." Edo stated. "Both she and Ruri. When Kaito tried to rescue Ruri, she pushed him off the top of the tower. I assume something similar happened to you as well?"

"Controlled…" Yugo muttered and then abrupt grabbed Edo's shoulders. "I see! This must be that damn bug's doing!"

"Bug?" Edo narrowed his eyes. "You say a bug is responsible for controlling the girls?"

"That's right." Yugo nodded. "I saw it with my own eyes. Rin summoned a weird bug during our Duel that wasn't in her Deck before, and it seemed to make her even more cold and ruthless than before. If we don't squash that thing, Rin won't be able to return to normal!"

"That certainly sounds familiar…" Edo rubbed his chin. "Either way, it doesn't change what we have to do. We need to find the person responsible for putting the girls in that state and defeat him if we wish to free them. He must be close to the Professor, so we'll have our work cut out for us if we wish to reach them."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yugo said as he smashed his fists together. "Let's go find that bastard and beat him to a pulp! I won't allow anyone who harmed Rin in any way to get away with it!"

"It seems like you're raring to go." Edo smiled. "Then, follow me. It's been some time since I've been here, but I should be able to use some side passages to get us as close to the Professor's chambers as possible."

"After you then." Yugo gestured at Edo to move forward. "The sooner we get that guy, the faster I'll be able to free Rin from this nightmare."

The two youths started running once again following Yugo's words, with Edo in front and Yugo behind him. After arriving at one of Academia's walls, Edo tapped several bricks in quick succession. Shortly afterwards, sounds of gears turning could be heard as a hole big enough to fit two people side by side appeared in front of them. Edo beckoned at Yugo to follow him as he activated his Duel Disk's searchlight in order to illuminate the dark passageway.

"If the situation wasn't so tense, I'd find this very exciting." Yugo remarked as he surveyed their surroundings. "An old castle filled with secret paths does bring out a man's sense of adventure after all."

"Unfortunately, the only thing I sense right now is tension." Edo responded with a crooked smile. "I never thought that I would return to Academia from the back door like a thief in the dark. Life sure has a weird sense of humor…"

At that moment, Edo abruptly stopped, examining the wall next to him. After a while, he removed a misaligned brick to reveal a small terminal behind it.

"Good, they haven't changed the codes yet." Edo said as he pressed several numbers on the terminal, with the wall in front of the two youths opening up. "They'll never see this coming—"

"Unfortunately, I saw this coming, Edo."

Following that abrupt declaration, a harsh light flooded the room the two youths had stepped in, temporarily blinding them. Once they regained their bearings, Edo and Yugo found themselves in a pure white chamber where a familiar blue-haired youth was sitting on a table with several tarot cards scattered on top of it, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Who's that?" Yugo raised his fists, a tense expression on his face. "An enemy?"

"Takuma…" Edo muttered. "I take it you were expecting us. I guess it was too much to hope that our intrusion wouldn't be detected. After all, you and I are quite familiar with this passageway."

"Indeed." Takuma said as he picked up the Hierophant card. "After all, we did use it quite a lot back when we were still students in order to sneak out undetected. Therefore, I was almost certain that you'd use it to infiltrate Academia. But to think that the rumors of you betraying Academia were true…I'm honestly disappointed in you, Edo. I thought your resolve to bring about a better world was stronger than this."

"My resolve remains as firm as ever." Edo declared. "However, my eyes are finally open. Academia's way cannot bring peace to the four dimensions. That's why we must search for a different path if we don't wish to repeat the same mistakes that ravaged our homeland."

"A different path…you say?" Takuma sneered. "And what, pray tell, is that different path of yours? That ridiculous philosophy of bringing smiles through Duels that I heard about? Did that pair of father and son addle your brain with their nonsense so much that you forgot the pain we all suffered during the era of strife? Did you forget the lesson of that terrible war, Edo? Unless we unify the world under the firm and just reign of a single individual by eliminating all distinctions, we will remains prisoners of humanity's cruel destiny to battle with one another for little to no reason at all."

"It's true that all of us in the Fusion Dimension have suffered and lost too much because of our accursed war." Edo admitted. "I lost my father while you lost your precious sister, Mizuchi. However…our pain doesn't give us the right to dictate the course of the world! What we've done so far is selfishly impose our ideals on others through force, making them go through what we did! Unless we all work together towards the goal of creating a better world, we're bound to repeat the same mistakes forever and lead the dimensions to ruin!"

"Do you really believe that can attain such a world without making any sacrifices whatsoever?" Takuma snorted. "How foolish. It appears your intelligence has truly degraded during the time we were apart, Edo. Either way, it doesn't matter what you believe. Your fate was sealed the moment you arrived here. As per the Professor's orders, I will make sure you receive the maximum penalty for your betrayal towards Academia, former Commander."

"So it comes down to this after all…" Edo let out a humorless laugh and turned to Yugo. "Leave this hard-headed guy to me, Yugo. As his friend, I'm obliged to knock some sense into him. You should go on ahead. Don't worry, I'll catch up to you later."

"Are you sure?" Yugo asked him. "I could help you with him and we can be on our way once he's defeated."

"Thanks for the offer, but I need to do this on my own." Edo responded. "It's the only way I might be able to get through to him. Plus, Rin is waiting for you to rescue her. And keeping a lady waiting is quite rude, Yugo."

"Edo…" Yugo seemed to be wavering, but eventually nodded. "I understand. I'll leave this to you. Just make sure to beat this guy and knock some sense into him."

Upon saying so, Yugo dashed past Takuma, exiting the room. After making sure that he was safely out, Edo turned to Takuma.

"That was a bit surprising to be honest. I was almost certain you'd say something like 'no-one is permitted to leave this room' and would try to stop him."

"I could, but there are numerous Academia soldiers and Elites standing between you and the Professor so I'd wager he won't manage to get very far." Takuma said as he stood up. "Furthermore, I admit I'm curious to see which one of us is currently stronger in a one-on-one Duel. It's been some time since we last fought after all, and I've improved quite a bit since then. Heh, perhaps it was fated for the two of us to meet today, me with my Deck that rules destiny and you with the Deck comprised of heroes which fight against it. I'm looking forward to the result of this Duel, although today's reading was most auspicious for me."

"Don't think this match will be a walk in the park for you." Edo warned Takuma. "I've also made sure to polish my skills even further after the last time we fought. And no matter what your readings say, you won't find me an easy opponent to overcome even if you're a person loved by fate. Now, let's begin!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks.

Edo – LP: 4000

Takuma – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Takuma announced. "I summon Arcana Force I – The Magician (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1100/LV: 4)!"

A Monster resembling a gray-skinned alien clad in oddly-shaped robes appeared on Takuma's field. Immediately afterwards, a card appeared above it and started rotating, landing on the upside position.

"You're already demonstrating your superb luck, huh?" Edo shook his head in exasperation. "I would normally accuse you of cheating if I hadn't checked your Duel Disk for signs of tampering so many times in the past, only to come up empty. That's a really outrageous skill there…"

"But not an almighty one as past Duels have exhibited." Takuma let out a crooked smile. "Still, being loved by fate does offer a tremendous advantage to me. Now, let's continue. I activate the Continuous Spell Card Suit of Pentacles X, which allows me to draw two cards from my Deck since I control an "Arcana Force" Monster. And since I activated a Spell Card, The Magician's effect activates, with its attack becoming double its original attack until the end of my turn (The Magician ATK: 1100→2200). Next, I activate the Spell Card Descending Destiny, which allows me to target an "Arcana Force" Monster on my field and Special Summon an "Arcana Force" Monster from my Deck with a lower Level than it. I choose Arcana Force 0 – The Fool (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)."

A gray-skinned alien Monster with a large number of tentacles extending from its head appeared on Takuma's field.

"Through Descending Destiny's second effect, I can choose The Fool's position." Takuma said. "I will place it in the upside down position, meaning The Fool is unaffected by your card effects. I place two cards face-down and end my turn, with The Magician's attack returning to normal (The Magician ATK: 2200→1100)."

"My turn!" Edo announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Fusion in order to—"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card The Fool's World!" Takuma abruptly interrupted Edo as his card spun and landed in the upright position. "Through its effect, if I control The Fool, I can choose either Monster, Spell or Trap Card and negate the activation and effects of these cards as long as this card remains face-up on my field until the end of my turn! I choose Spell Card, meaning the activation of Fusion is negated!"

"Kuh, to think that you had such a card in your Deck…" Edo grimaced. "In this case, I summon Destiny HERO Dunk Guy (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1700/LV: 4)!"

A muscular Monster with dark skin clad in armor appeared on Edo's field.

"I activate Dunk Guy's effect, sending a Destiny HERO Monster from my hand to the Cemetery in order to inflict 500 points of damage to you!" Edo shouted. "Power Dunk!"

Dunk Guy conjured an energy sphere in its hands and sent it flying forward, striking Takuma and causing him to wince.

Takuma – LP: 4000→3500

"And now, I activate the effect of the discarded Destiny HERO Depth Guy." Edo continued. "When this card is sent from my hand to the Cemetery through a card effect, I can Special Summon it and increase the attack of all "Destiny HERO" Monsters I control by 500. Come on, Destiny HERO Depth Guy (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 800/LV: 3)!"

A Monster clad in a suit resembling a ship captain's uniform and holding a harpoon in its left hand appeared on Edo's field.

(Dunk Guy ATK: 1200→1700, Depth Guy ATK: 1300→1800)

"Battle!" Edo exclaimed. "Dunk Guy, attack The Fool!"

"I activate the Trap Card Distortion of Fate!" Takuma declared. "Through its effect, all "Arcana Force" Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle, the damage I would receive from battles involving them is reduced to 0 and I gain Life Points equal to the damage I would have taken!"

Following Takuma's words, Dunk Guy struck The Fool, but failed to affect it in any manner. Meanwhile, Takuma was enveloped by a white aura.

Takuma – LP: 3500→5200

"If I recall correctly, your Trap Card also forces all attack position Monsters I control to attack your Monsters." Edo gritted his teeth in frustration. "In this case, Depth Guy will attack The Magician."

Depth Guy launched its harpoon at The Magician, but the attack had no effect as Takuma was once again enveloped by the white aura.

Takuma – LP: 5200→5900

"This was certainly not a good start…" Edo muttered. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Takuma announced. "At this moment, the effect of Suit of Pentacles X activates. If it lands on the upright position, I can draw two cards instead of one. If not, I must skip my Draw Phase. Now, what will fate's decree be?"

"Yeah, like that's going to be a shocker…"

Just as Edo thought, the card landed on the upright position like all of Takuma's cards.

"And during the Standby Phase, the effect of The Fool's World activates." Takuma continued as the card began spinning. "If it lands on the upright position, I can choose which type of your card effects I wish to negate for this turn. If not, you get to choose which type of my card effects you wish to negate."

Takuma's card eventually came to the stop on the upright position, causing him to smirk.

"As always, I'm on a roll. Since fate has blessed me once more, I choose to negate the activation and effects of your Trap Cards. Next, I release The Magician in order to Advance Summon Arcana Force X – The Wheel of Fortune (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000/LV: 6)!"

A giant eye surrounded by a mass of mechanical tentacles with smaller eyes embedded on them appeared on Takuma's field, with the card spinning above it landing on the upright position.

"Since The Wheel of Fortune landed on the upright position, I can now decide which effect of my "Arcana Force" Monsters I wish to apply." Takuma stated. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Intersecting Paths, whose effect allows me to Special Summon an "Arcana Force" Monster from my Deck whose Level is lower than the combined Levels of two "Arcana Force" Monsters on my field. Come forth, Arcana Force XIII – The Death (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2300/LV: 6)!"

A grotesque Monster resembling a towering skeleton clad in a cloak made out of shadows and surrounded by green flames, which held a whip-shaped black scythe with several writhing spikes extending from its handle, appeared on Takuma's field.

"Through The Wheel of Fortune's effect, I choose to apply The Death's upright effect." Takuma declared. "Now, battle! The Fool, attack Dunk Guy!"

"What!?" Edo cried out in shock. "You're attacking even though your Monster's attack is much lower!?"

"At this moment, The Death's effect activates!" Takuma exclaimed. "When an "Arcana Force" Monster battles an opponent's Monster, that Monster is immediately destroyed before damage calculation! As such, Dunk Guy is destroyed!"

Following Takuma's words, a black miasma erupted from The Death's body and enveloped Dunk Guy, destroying it.

"Next, The Wheel of Fortune will attack Depth Guy!" Takuma shouted. "And of course, The Death's effect will destroy your Monster before damage calculation once again!"

A crimson beam was launched from The Wheel of Fortune's central eye and merged with The Death's miasma, obliterating Edo's last Monster.

"Finally, The Death will attack you directly!" Takuma pointed at Edo. "Call of the Reaper!"

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to spoil your plans a bit, Takuma." Edo smirked. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Chrono Fusion! Through its effect, if "Destiny HERO" Monsters on my field were destroyed, I can Special Summon a "Destiny HERO" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck that can be Fusion Summoned by using the destroyed Monsters as materials!"

"A Fusion Spell Card!?" Takuma seemed astonished. "Damn, I was almost certain that you had set the Trap Card D-Fusion to perform a Fusion Summon…"

As his two Monsters, which appeared as spectral images of themselves, swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Edo chanted.

"Hero exploring the uncharted depths! Hero which thirsts for victory! Now become one, and reign over the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on, Level 8! Destiny HERO Dystopiaguy (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400/LV: 8)!"

Dystopiaguy appeared on Edo's field, assuming a fighting stance.

"Dystopiaguy's effect activates!" Edo declared. "When this card is Fusion Summoned successfully, you receive damage equal to the attack of one of its Fusion Material Monsters! I choose the 1300 attack Depth Guy! Squeeze Palm!"

Dystopiaguy launched a white-colored energy sphere at Takuma, sending him skidding backwards once it struck his body.

Takuma – LP: 5900→4600

"Congratulations for avoiding the damage, but you'll still lose your ace Monster, Edo!" Takuma yelled. "The Death, attack Dystopiaguy and put an end to it!"

"That won't happen!" Edo stated. "Due to Chrono Fusion's second effect, the summoned Monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects until the End Phase! As such, it's The Death that will be destroyed!"

"In that case, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Conjoined Lovers!" Takuma said. "Through its effect, I can target an "Arcana Force" Monster on my field and increase its attack by an amount equal to half the attack of another "Arcana Force" Monster on my field, in this case The Wheel of Fortune, until the End Phase (The Death ATK: 2300→3300)!"

The Death's scythe struck Dystopiaguy, but the hero Monster swiped the weapon with a swift motion of its arm, with the ensuing shockwave causing Edo to wince.

Edo – LP: 4000→3500

"Since the Monster affected by Conjoined Lovers' effect inflicted damage to my opponent, I can draw one card from my Deck." Takuma said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn, with The Death's attack returning to normal (The Death ATK: 3300→2300)."

"My turn!" Edo announced. "Draw!"

"At this moment, the effect of The Fool's World activates once again." Takuma stated as his card started spinning, eventually landing on the upright position and causing him to grin. "Perfect. For this turn, I choose to seal your Monsters' effects, Edo."

"Even so, I assure you that won't slow me down one bit." Edo declared with evident confidence. "Since you control more Monsters than me while I control a "Destiny HERO" Monster, I can activate the Spell Card D–Swarm. Through its effect, I can Special Summon as many Level 4 or lower "Destiny HERO" Monsters from my Deck as needed in order for both of us to have the same amount of Monsters on the field. However, those Monsters' effects will be negated. Come on, Destiny HERO Vigilanteguy (ATK: 600/DEF: 500/LV: 2) and Destiny HERO Diamondguy (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)!"

Vigilanteguy and Diamondguy emerged on Edo's field from two portals that appeared next to Dystopiaguy.

"I banish Chrono Fusion from the Cemetery to activate its final effect, which allows me to perform a Fusion Summon by using "Destiny HERO" Monsters on my field." Edo continued. "I will use Vigilanteguy and Diamondguy in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Edo chanted.

"Hero driven by vengeance! Hero of the precious stone! Now become one, and reign over the realm of destruction! Fusion Summon! Come on, Level 8! Destiny HERO Demiseguy (Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2700/LV: 8)!"

A Monster clad in a jade green-colored armor with blue energy lines running through it, which wore a helmet reminiscent of a demon's face, had a purple cape fluttering from his back and held a large, serrated broadsword surrounded by blue flames, appeared on Edo's field.

"I activate the Equip Spell Card Cyclone Blade, equipping it to Demiseguy." Edo stated as a fan-shaped weapon attached itself to Demiseguy's arm. "Now, battle! Demiseguy, attack The Fool!"

"Have you already forgotten about The Death's effect?" Takuma sneered. "When "Arcana Force" Monsters battle, the opponent's Monsters are immediately destroyed before damage calculation!"

"Unfortunately, things won't go your way!" Edo declared. "I banish D–Swarm from my Graveyard along with the Monsters summoned by its effect, Vigilanteguy and Diamondguy, in order to activate its second effect, which prevents the destruction of a "Destiny HERO" Monster I control!"

"In that case, I activate the Trap Card Arcana Mirror, targeting The Wheel of Fortune for its effect!" Takuma exclaimed. "Through it, I will banish The Hierophant from my Deck in order to have The Wheel of Fortune's effects become the same as The Hierophant's until the End Phase, meaning my "Arcana Force" Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle! In addition, I activate the second effect of The Fool's World, which allows me to switch the target of your attack from The Fool to another "Arcana Force" Monster I control! I choose The Wheel of Fortune!"

"I may not be able to destroy your Monsters, but you'll still take the damage." Edo pointed out. "Go, Demiseguy! Dimension Slasher!"

Demiseguy swung its massive broadsword and struck The Wheel of Fortune, generating a powerful shockwave that sent Takuma tumbling backwards.

Takuma – LP: 4600→3700

"At this moment, the effect of Cyclone Blade activates, allowing me to destroy one of your Spell or Trap Cards!" Edo stated. "The one I will destroy is The Fool's World!"

"Since The Fool's World was destroyed, its second effect activates." Takuma said as his Trap Card was destroyed by several wind blades that were generated from the fan-shaped blade on Demiseguy's arm. "Through it, The Fool is also destroyed."

"Then, Dystopiaguy will attack The Wheel of Fortune as well!" Edo exclaimed. "And thanks to Demiseguy's effect, the first time each "Destiny HERO" Monster on my field would be destroyed, it's not destroyed, meaning The Death's effect cannot affect my Monster! Do it, Dystopiaguy! Dystopia Blow!"

Dystopiaguy dashed forward and struck The Wheel of Fortune with its fist, generating yet another shockwave that sent Takuma skidding backwards.

Takuma – LP: 3700→2900

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Edo said. "And with that annoying The Fool's World out of the way, my tactics will no longer be limited."

"As I thought, you are strong, Edo." Takuma smiled. "No wonder you were chosen to lead our forces during the subjugation of the Xyz Dimension. However, don't get too complacent just because you destroyed my Trap Card. The true terror of my Arcana Force Deck starts from here. My turn! Through the effect of Suit of Pentacles X, I will draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I activate the Spell Card Suit of Ace V, which will allow me to draw five cards from my Deck if it lands on the upright position. If it doesn't, you get to draw five cards from your Deck."

Takuma's Spell Card started spinning briefly, eventually landing on the upside position.

"Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Trans Shift." Takuma stated. "Through its effect, I can banish an "Arcana Force" Monster from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon an "Arcana Force" Monster from my Deck with an equal or lower Level than it. I will banish The Magician in order to Special Summon Arcana Force VI – The Lovers (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)!"

A Monster resembling an alien clad in armor reminiscent of a dress appeared on Takuma's field.

"Through The Wheel of Fortune's effect, I will apply the upright effect of The Lovers, which allows it to be treated as two tributes for the Advance Summon of an "Arcana Force" Monster." Takuma continued. "I will release The Lovers in order to Advance Summon Arcana Force XV – The Devil (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2500/LV: 7)!"

A grotesque Monster with three large eyes attached to its torso and four tentacles with scythes on their ends extending from its body appeared on Takuma's field.

"But I'm far from finished yet." Takuma declared. "I activate the Field Spell Card Realm of Fate, whose effect increases the attack of all "Arcana Force" Monsters I control by an amount equal to their Level multiplied by 100 (The Wheel of Fortune ATK: 2000→2600, The Death ATK: 2300→2900, The Devil ATK: 2500→3200). In addition, when I activate Spell or Trap effects that involve games of chance, I can choose which effect I wish to apply."

"That means you now have perfect control over your cards' effects, huh?" Edo remarked. "I suppose I should commend you for not leaving anything to chance even though you're apparently so adored by fate."

"I'm not so overconfident to think that I can take you down without covering all angles." Takuma said. "I made that mistake once during the Lancers' assault on the Tower and I don't intend to do so again. Now, I activate the final effect of my Field Spell Card. Once per turn, I can target an "Arcana Force" Monster on my field and Special Summon an "Arcana Force" Monster with a lower Level than it from my hand. Appear, Arcana Force XI – The Justice (ATK: 2100→2700/DEF: 2100/LV: 6)!"

The Monster clad in obsidian armor with blades instead of limbs appeared on Takuma's field.

"Of course, I choose to apply The Justice's upright effect through The Wheel of Fortune's effect." Takuma stated. "Now, it's time for battle! The Death, attack Dystopiaguy! Call of the Reaper!"

"I activate the Trap Card Dystopic Lens!" Edo exclaimed. "Through its effect, when an opponent's Monster declares an attack on a "Destiny HERO" Monster I control, I make the attack of that "Destiny HERO" Monster equal to the attacking Monster's attack (Dystopiaguy ATK: 2800→2900), along with making it unable to be destroyed by battle this turn! And since Dystopiaguy's attack changed, its effect activates, allowing me to destroy a card on the field! I choose The Justice! Noble Justice!"

A portion of Dystopiaguy's palm opened up, unleashing a vortex that consumed The Justice and destroyed it.

"With Dystopiaguy's effect having applied, the battle resumes." Edo declared. "However, since the attack of our Monsters is equal, Dystopiaguy cannot be destroyed by battle through Dystopic Lens's effect and Demiseguy's effect protects Dystopiaguy from The Death's effect, only your Monster will get destroyed, Takuma. Go, Dystopiaguy! Dystopia Blow!"

Dystopiaguy charged forward, with its fist shattering The Death's approaching scythe and sinking itself deep into its abdomen, causing The Death to explode after letting out a resounding wail.

"Not bad, Edo." Takuma praised his opponent. "However, the Battle Phase isn't over yet. The Devil will attack Demiseguy! At this moment, The Devil's effect activates, allowing me to destroy a Monster you control and inflict 500 points of damage to you! I choose to destroy Dystopiaguy! Devil Disaster!"

The Devil's tentacles were shot forward, piercing through Dystopiaguy's body and destroying it, with the ensuing shockwave causing Edo to cry out in pain.

Edo – LP: 3500→3000

"Demiseguy's effect activates!" Edo declared. "Through it, Demiseguy will not be destroyed by this battle!"

"However, you'll still receive the damage." Takuma smirked. "Take this!"

Beams of energy were launched from The Devil's three eyes, striking Demiseguy, but failing to destroy it. However, some stray bolts struck Edo's body, causing him to wince.

Edo – LP: 3000→2700

"I believe that's quite enough for now." Takuma said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"At this moment, Demiseguy's second effect activates." Edo said. "If "Destiny HERO" Monsters on my field were destroyed during this turn, I can target one of these Monsters and Special Summon it from my Cemetery. Come back, Dystopiaguy!"

A portal appeared on the ground, out of which Dystopiaguy emerged on the field.

"In addition, the second effect of Dystopic Lens activates." Edo continued. "During the End Phase of the turn this card was activated, I can set the Continuous Trap Card Demise Urban directly from my Deck to my field."

"How annoying…" Takuma grimaced. "Now you can use your Dystopiaguy's destruction effect again during my next turn."

"My turn!" Edo announced. "Draw! Allow me to pay you back for the previous attack, Takuma! Battle! Demiseguy, destroy The Wheel of Fortune! Dimension Slasher!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Suit of Wands IV, and choose to apply its upright effect through my Field Spell Card's effect!" Takuma declared. "Thanks to it, I can banish a Monster on your field, but you gain 1000 Life Points in exchange! Of course, I will banish your Demiseguy!"

Following Takuma's words, a distortion in space appeared in front of Demiseguy, sucking it inside and destroying them. Immediately afterwards, a white aura surrounded Edo.

Edo – LP: 2700→3700

"In that case, Dystopiaguy will attack The Wheel of Fortune!" Edo exclaimed. "Dystopia Blow!"

Dystopiaguy charged forward and pierced The Wheel of Fortune's eye with its fist, causing cracks to appear throughout its body that resulted in it breaking apart eventually.

Takuma – LP: 2900→2700

"Since The Wheel of Fortune was destroyed, I can banish Arcana Mirror from my Graveyard in order to activate its second effect." Takuma stated. "Through it, I can Special Summon the Monster banished due to its effect from my banish zone. Come, Arcana Force V – The Hierophant (ATK: 1500→1900/DEF: 1500/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

A monster resembling a hunched, gray alien, which sat on a black mechanical throne and held a staff with a rotating eyeball on its tip, appeared on Takuma's field. Immediately afterwards, a card appeared above its head and started spinning, eventually landing on the upright position.

"Since it landed on the upright position, I will apply the first effect of The Hierophant." Takuma said. "Through it, "Arcana Force" Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle."

"If that's the case, then I'll simply destroy them through card effects!" Edo declared. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card D–Magma Knuckle! Thanks to its effect, if a "Destiny HERO" Monster on my field destroyed an opponent's Monster either through battle or through its effect, I can destroy a Monster my opponent controls! I choose to destroy The Devil!"

Dystopiaguy's fist was surrounded by magma as he thrust it forward, unleashing a wave of fire that pierced through The Devil and destroyed it.

"Due to the second effect of my Spell Card, I can draw two cards from my Deck since I destroyed a Level 7 Monster through its effect." Edo said. "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Takuma announced. "Through the effect of Suit of Pentacles X, I will draw two cards from my Deck. Next, I activate the Spell Card Necro Sacrifice. Through its effect, I can select a Level 5 or higher Monster in my hand and Special Summon Monsters from my Graveyard to your side of the field equal to the number of tributes required to Normal Summon that Monster. I choose to Special Summon The Lovers and The Justice, but you get to choose their battle positions."

"In that case, I choose to place them in defense mode." Edo stated as the two Monsters were Special Summoned on his field. "But why would you give me control of your Monsters? Unless…Necro Sacrifice has a second effect?"

"Got it in one." Takuma smirked. "Thanks to Necro Sacrifice's effect, I can Normal Summon the Monster I target without releasing Monsters. Come forth, Arcana Force XVIII – The Moon (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2800→3500/DEF: 2800/LV: 7)!"

A mechanical Monster with long, thin hands, a lower body comprised of a mass of mechanical tentacles and a core housing a small, alien creature appeared on Takuma's field.

"Then, I activate Realm of Fate's effect, targeting The Moon in order to Special Summon an "Arcana Force" Monster with a lower Level than it." Takuma continued. "Come, Arcana Force IX – The Hermit (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1900→2400/DEF: 1900/LV: 5)!"

A mechanical Monster clad in dark blue armor, which had a wheel-shaped construct in place of legs and a head resembling a lantern with a pulsating core inside it, appeared on Takuma's field. Immediately afterwards, a card appeared above it and started spinning, eventually landing on the upright position.

"Since The Hermit landed on the upright position, its first effect activates, allowing me to draw three cards from my Deck." Takuma stated. "Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Arcana Adjustment. Through its effect, I can target an "Arcana Force" Monster on my field and Special Summon an "Arcana Force" Monster from my Deck which is one Level higher than it and set its effect to the upside down one. I will target The Hermit in order to Special Summon Arcana Force XII – The Hanged Man (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2200→2800/DEF: 2200/LV: 6)!"

An oddly shaped creature which had four razor-sharp limbs extending from its crystal-shaped body appeared on Takuma's field.

"Battle!" Takuma exclaimed. "The Hanged Man and The Hermit, destroy The Justice and The Lovers!"

Takuma's two Monsters charged forward and destroyed the two Arcana Force Monsters that had been summoned to Edo's field.

"Next, The Moon will destroy Dystopiaguy!" Takuma shouted. "Lunatic Loom!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card Demise Urban, using its effect to increase Dystopiaguy's attack by 100 (Dystopiaguy ATK: 2800→2900)!" Edo declared. "And since its attack was modified, Dystopiaguy's effect activates, allowing me to destroy a card on the field! I choose The Moon! Noble Justice!"

"I won't allow that!" Takuma stated. "I banish Arcana Adjustment from my Graveyard in order to send Arcana Force IV – The Emperor from my Deck to the Graveyard and prevent my Monster's destruction! And since your effect has effectively been wasted, my attack continues!"

"In that case, I activate the Trap Card D–Miracle!" Edo said. "Thanks to it, Dystopiaguy will not be destroyed by this battle, and all damage I receive from battles involving it will be reduced to 0!"

"That was well-played, but I'm afraid it's not good enough, Edo!" Takuma shouted. "I activate The Hanged Man's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy a Monster you control and inflict damage to you equal to its attack! I choose Dystopiaguy! Liberation Demise!"

The Hanged Man's limbs shot forward, entrapping Dystopiaguy and raising it upwards. Shortly afterwards, Dystopiaguy was destroyed, with the ensuing explosion sending Edo flying backwards, where he crashed on the wall and fell to the ground while gasping.

Edo – LP: 3700→800

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Takuma stated as he gazed on Edo, who was struggling to stand up. "What's wrong, Edo? Is that the limit of your resolve? Weren't you supposed to make me see the light through this Duel? Or perhaps are you finally beginning to understand that you cannot escape the merciless hand of fate?"

"Like Hell…I'm giving up here." Edo declared as he stood up. "This much isn't enough to discourage me as you should know, Takuma. Me and my trusted Destiny HERO Monsters will surely break through the walls of fate. My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Destiny Draw, sending Destiny HERO Diceguy (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 600/LV: 2) to the Cemetery in order to draw two cards from my Deck. And since it was sent to the Cemetery through the effect of a "Destiny" card, Diceguy's effect activates, allowing me to draw two more cards from my Deck. Next, I activate the Spell Card Destiny Fusion, which allows me to Fusion Summon a "Destiny HERO" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by using Monsters from my hand or field as materials. However, if I control no Monsters while my opponent does, I can use two Monsters from my Deck as materials. I will fuse Bloo-D and Dogmaguy in my Deck!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Edo chanted.

"Hero hungering for blood! Hero enforcing authority! Now become one, and reign over destiny itself! Fusion Summon! Come on, Level 10! Dragoon D–End (ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

Dragoon D–End appeared on Edo's field, brandishing its blade in a menacing manner towards Takuma's Monsters.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card Wrath of D in order to complete my preparations." Edo declared. "And now, I activate Dragoon D–End's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy a Monster you control and inflict damage to you equal to its attack, but in exchange, my Monster cannot attack for this turn! I choose to destroy The Moon! Invincible D!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Guidance of Fortune!" Takuma exclaimed. "Through its effect, for the rest of this turn, I can select the targets for your attacks and your card effects if I control an "Arcana Force" Monster on my field! As such, I will change your Monster's effect to The Hierophant!"

The crimson blast of energy that had been unleashed from the dragon's mouth abruptly changed course and struck The Hierophant, destroying it and sending Takuma tumbling backwards.

Takuma – LP: 2700→800

"Of course it wouldn't end so easily…" Edo grumbled. "But since a Monster on your field was destroyed through the effect of a "Destiny HERO" or "Dragoon D–End" Monster, I can activate the effect of Wrath of D in order to destroy another Monster on your field and gain Life Points equal to its attack! Since it's no use aiming for The Moon, I'll destroy The Hanged Man!"

A wave of energy erupted from Edo's Spell Card and struck The Hanged Man, destroying it. Immediately afterwards, a golden aura enveloped Edo's body.

Edo – LP: 800→3600

"I place a card face-down and end my turn." Edo said. "So, what have you got next for me, Takuma?"

"A very nasty surprise, I assure you." Takuma said with a sinister smirk on his face. "My turn! Through the effect of Suit of Pentacles X, I will draw two cards from my Deck. And during my Standby Phase, The Moon's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon a Moon Token (Light/Fairy/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) on my field."

Following Takuma's words, the core of The Moon opened up, with a small alien creature crawling out of it and landing on the field.

"Next, I activate The Hermit's effect, releasing it in order to draw two cards from my Deck." Takuma continued. "And now, I release The Moon and my Moon Token in order to Advance Summon one of my most terrifying servants! Come forth, Arcana Force XXI – The World (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 3100→3900/DEF: 3100/LV: 8)!"

An imposing mechanical Monster with several orange glowing cores and green energy lines running through its armor appeared on Takuma's field. The card that appeared above its head briefly spun before landing on the upright position.

"There's more from where that came from, Edo." Takuma grinned. "I activate Realm of Fate's effect in order to Special Summon an "Arcana Force" Monster with a lower Level than The World from my hand. Appear, Arcana Force XVI – The Tower (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2600→3300/DEF: 2600/LV: 7)!"

A Monster resembling a hovering grey-colored fortress with three towers extending from its top, which had several cores embedded on its body and tendrils extending from its bottom, appeared on Takuma's field, with the card that spun above it also landing on the upright position.

"And since I control two "Arcana Force" Monsters, I can Special Summon this card from my hand." Takuma announced. "Descend now, Arcana Force XVII – The Star (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2700→3400/DEF: 2700/LV: 7)!"

A Monster whose body was comprised of a large orb housing a creature resembling a parasite of some sort and sixteen large spires extending from it appeared on Takuma's field, with the card spinning above it landing on the upright position for the third time.

"Well now…that might be a bit troublesome." Edo let out a lopsided smile. "Three high-level Arcana Force Monsters, and all of them are stronger than Dragoon D–End."

"Their attack points aren't the only fearsome thing about them." Takuma said. "I activate The Tower's effect, which allows me to inflict 300 points of damage for every "Arcana Force" Monster I control. Prosperity Collapse!"

A lightning bolt suddenly struck Edo's body, causing a cry of pain to escape from his lips.

Edo – LP: 3600→2700

"Furthermore, The Star's effect activates." Takuma continued. "Each time you receive damage from an "Arcana Force" Monster, whether it's through battle or through its effect, I gain an equal amount of Life Points. Saint Affection!"

The Star's core lit up, with Takuma being surrounded by a white aura at the same time.

Takuma – LP: 800→1700

"Battle!" Takuma exclaimed. "The Tower, attack Dragoon D–End! And when The Tower battles an opponent's Monster, the battle damage from that battle is doubled! Rumbling Calamity!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Final Stand!" Edo declared. "Through its effect, Dragoon D–End cannot leave the field by any means during the Battle Phase. Furthermore, due to the effect of Demise Urban, my Monster's attack increases by 100 (Dragoon D–End ATK: 3000→3100)!"

Following Edo's words, a small thunderstorm erupted on the field and struck Dragoon D–End, failing to destroy it. However, Edo was struck by several stray bolts, causing him to wince.

Edo – LP: 2700→2300

Takuma – LP: 1700→2100

"Next, The Star will attack Dragoon D–End!" Takuma shouted. "Anomalous Bright!"

A barrage of beam blasts was unleashed from The Star's body, striking both Dragoon D–End and Edo and forcing them backwards.

Edo – LP: 2300→2000

Takuma – LP: 2100→2400

"Finally, The World will attack Dragoon D–End!" Takuma declared. "Over Catastrophe!"

A beam of light was unleashed from The World's head, striking Dragoon D–End and generating a shockwave that sent Edo flying backwards.

Edo – LP: 2000→1200

Takuma – LP: 2400→3200

"With the Battle Phase's end, the second effect of Final Stand activates, banishing Dragoon D–End." Edo said as his Monster vanished. "In addition, I get to draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of times my Monster was attacked, in this case three. And since I don't control a "Destiny HERO" Monster or Dragoon D–End, Wrath of D is destroyed."

"I activate the Spell Card Aeon Substitute." Takuma announced. "Through its effect, I can banish two "Arcana Force" Monster from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon two Level 1 Aeon Tokens with the same type, attribute, attack and defense as the banished Monsters. However, those Monsters cannot attack. I choose to banish The Hermit and The Hierophant."

Two Monsters resembling grey-colored slimes appeared on Takuma's field, assuming the shape of Takuma's banished Monsters.

"I end my turn with this." Takuma said, but then let out a sinister smirk. "However, don't think you've escaped from my grasp just yet. During the End Phase, The World's effect is activated! By releasing two Monsters, in this case my two Aeon Tokens, I can force you to skip your turn!"

"What did you say!?" Edo cried out in shock. "Damn, I had never seen that effect before…"

"Thanks to The World's effect, it's my turn once again!" Takuma announced. "I will once again draw two cards from my Deck through the effect of Suit of Pentacles X. Now, I activate the Spell Card Fusion in order to fuse Arcana Force VII – The Chariot and Arcana Force VIII – The Strength!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Takuma chanted.

"Agents of destiny which guide mankind! Join your tremendous power together and illuminate a new path towards the future! Fusion Summon! Come before us, Level 8! Arcana Force XIX – The Sun (ATK: 2900→3700/DEF: 2900/LV: 8)!"

The black mechanical creature with a narrow torso, orange energy lines running through its body and elongated limbs, which had two angelic-shaped wings extending from its back and glowing core embedded on its chest, appeared on Takuma's field, with the card spinning above it landing on the upright position.

"Thanks to The Sun's effect, I can copy the upright effect of an "Arcana Force" Monster in my Graveyard." Takuma stated. "I choose to copy The Emperor's effect, meaning all my "Arcana Force" Monsters gain 500 attack (The Tower ATK: 3300→3800, The Star ATK: 3400→3900, The Sun ATK: 3700→4200, The World ATK: 3900→4400). Now, let's put an end to this once and for all, Edo! Battle! The World, attack Edo directly! Over Catastrophe!"

"I banish D–Miracle along with Bloo-D from my Cemetery in order to activate its second effect!" Edo exclaimed. "Thanks to it, I can reduce all damage I receive for the rest of this turn to 0!"

"Tch, what futile resistance…" Takuma clicked his tongue in irritation. "I end my turn and activate The World's effect during my End Phase, releasing The Tower and The Star in order to skip your turn once again!"

"Again?" Edo sighed. "That is one nasty effect for sure…"

"It's my turn!" Takuma announced. "I will once more draw two cards from my Deck thanks to my Continuous Spell Card's effect. Now, let's see if you can escape from this bind as well, Edo! Battle! The World, finish him off for good this time! Over Catastrophe!"

"I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you once again, my friend." Edo smirked. "If I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can send Destiny HERO Damageguy (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1200/LV: 3) from my hand to the Cemetery in order to end the Battle Phase and draw one card from my Deck."

"You slippery little…" Takuma growled. "In this case, I activate the Spell Card Looming Death and choose to apply its first effect, which will halve your Life Points!"

A figure resembling the Grim Reaper appeared behind Edo and slashed at him with its scythe, forcing him on his knees.

Edo – LP: 1200→600

 _Now then, what to do?_ Takuma wondered. _I could use The World's effect to release itself and The Sun in order to skip Edo's turn once again, but that's a risky move. The Monster I have in my hand isn't strong enough to wipe out his Life Points, meaning I'll have to depend on my next draw for a favorable result. But if I don't get a good Monster, I'll have sacrificed two of my strongest Monsters and opened myself to a potentially deadly counterattack for nothing. As such, there's only one path to follow here._

"I suppose you've earned a small reprieve as a reward for your tenacity." Takuma eventually said. "But make no mistake, Edo; you've merely postponed your fate, not changed it. As far as I'm concerned, you're still a puppet manipulated by the strings of destiny."

"Then I suppose I'll have to overcome both you and this destiny you're so fond speaking of, Takuma." Edo declared. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Miracle Destiny Fusion, banishing Dystopiaguy and Damageguy from my Cemetery in order to perform a Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Edo chanted.

"Hero of the world of darkness! Hero battered by endless battles! Now become one, and reign over the utopia's twilight! Fusion Summon! Come on, Level 10! Destiny HERO Duskutopiaguy (Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

A humanoid Monster clad in glowing gold armor with a large, red D engraved on its face appeared on Edo's field.

"You went from dystopia to utopia, huh?" Takuma smirked. "Is this Monster supposed to represent your change in ideals, Edo? If so, I will crush it alongside you."

"We'll see about that." Edo stated. "Since Duskutopiaguy was Fusion Summoned successfully, I can activate its effect in order to Fusion Summon a "Destiny HERO" Fusion Monster by using Monsters from my hand or field as materials. I will use Destiny HERO Dashguy and Destiny HERO Diabolicguy in my hand as materials in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Edo chanted once again.

"Malicious hero of the netherworld! Hero dashing across the world's shadows! Now become one, and reign over the land of the departed! Fusion Summon! Come on, Level 6! Destiny HERO Deadlyguy (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2600/LV: 6)!"

Deadlyguy appeared on Edo's field next to Duskutopiaguy, striking a pose as it did so.

"Next, I banish Diabolicguy from my Cemetery in order to activate its effect." Edo continued. "Thanks to it, I can Special Summon a second copy of it from my Deck. Come on, Destiny HERO Diabolicguy (ATK: 800/DEF: 800/LV: 6)!"

The Monster resembling a demon appeared on Edo's field.

"Since I control three "Destiny HERO" Monsters, I can activate the Spell Card Destiny Gift." Edo stated. "Thanks to it, I can draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I activate the Spell Card Over Destiny, which allows me to target a "Destiny HERO" Monster in my Cemetery and Special Summon a "Destiny HERO" Monster from my Deck whose Level is equal to or less than half of the targeted Monster's Level. I select the Level 6 Dashguy in order to Special Summon a Level 3 Monster. Come on, Destiny HERO Doomguy (ATK: 600/DEF: 800/LV: 3)!"

A Monster clad in black armor with a red cape extending from its shoulders appeared on Edo's field.

"I release Doomguy and Diabolicguy in order to Advance Summon!" Edo declared. "Come on, Destiny HERO Dreadguy (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: ?/DEF: ?/LV: 8)!"

A tall, muscular Monster with an iron mask on its face and cuffs with broken chains attached to its wrists and ankles appeared on Edo's field.

"Dreadguy's attack and defense is equal to the combined original attack of all "Destiny HERO" Monsters on my field (Dreadguy ATK: ?→5000/DEF: ?→5000)." Edo said. "Next, I will banish Diabolicguy once again from my Cemetery in order to Special Summon the third copy of Diabolicguy from my Deck!"

Diabolicguy appeared once more on Edo's field next to his other Monsters.

"Since a new "Destiny HERO" Monster was summoned, Dreadguy's attack and defense increase once again (Dreadguy ATK: 5000→5800/DEF: 5000→5800)." Edo continued. "Now, I activate Deadlyguy's effect, sending one card from my hand to the Cemetery in order to send Destiny HERO Drillguy from my Deck to the Cemetery and increase the attack of all "Destiny HERO" Monsters I control by an amount equal to the number of "Destiny HERO" Monsters in my Cemetery multiplied by 200 (Diabolicguy ATK: 800→2000, Duskutopiaguy ATK: 3000→5200, Deadlyguy ATK: 2000→4200, Dreadguy ATK: 5800→8000)."

"My, that is one frightening formation you've got there." Takuma said. "You're really intent on deciding this on this turn, huh?"

"That's right, I'll settle everything right now!" Edo exclaimed. "Battle! Destiny HERO Dreadguy, destroy The Sun! Predator of Dreadnought!"

"Since an "Arcana Force" Monster I control is battling, I can activate the effect of Knight of Wands (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 500/LV: 3) in my hand in order to Special Summon it in defense mode!" Takuma declared as a small armored Monster holding a staff appeared on his field. "And if Knight of Wands is Special Summoned in that manner, I can activate its second effect depending on which position it will land! If it lands on the upright position, it is destroyed, but I can pay half of my Life Points to reduce the damage to 0! If not, I'll receive double damage from this battle!"

The card spinning above Knight of Wands stopped in the upright position, resulting in the Monster's destruction. Immediately afterwards, Dreadguy's massive fist pierced through The Sun's body, destroying it and generating a shockwave that sent Takuma skidding backwards.

Takuma – LP: 3200→1600

"It looks like I managed to survive once again thanks to the blessings of fate." Takuma smirked. "In addition, The Sun's effect activates upon being destroyed, allowing me to banish the Monster you control with the lowest attack, in this case Diabolicguy, and Special Summon an "Arcana Force" Monster from my Deck with its effects negated. Come forth, Arcana Force XIV – The Temperance (ATK: 2400→3000/DEF: 2400/LV: 6) in defense mode!"

Several pieces of The Sun's destroyed body struck Diabolicguy and destroyed it. At the same time, a portal appeared on Takuma's field, out of which emerged The Temperance.

"With The Sun's destruction, the effect it copied from The Emperor no longer applies, which means The World's attack is lowered (The World ATK: 4400→3900)." Edo stated. "Dreadguy's attack is also lowered since Diabolicguy left the field (Dreadguy ATK: 8000→7200). Now, Duskutopiaguy, destroy The World! Last Ecstasis!"

Duskutopiaguy unleashed a golden energy blast from its hands, piercing through The World's body and destroying it, with Takuma being thrown backwards due to the ensuing shockwaves.

Takuma – LP: 1600→300

"And finally, Deadlyguy, destroy The Temperance!" Edo shouted. "Dead Shock!"

Deadlyguy launched a sphere of dark energy from its hands that struck The Temperance and vaporized it.

"I end my turn with this." Edo said. "At this moment, Deadlyguy's effect ends, returning my Monsters' attack to normal (Duskutopiaguy ATK: 5200→3000, Deadlyguy ATK: 4200→2000, Dreadguy ATK: 7200→5000)."

"I suppose that was your payback after I pushed you to such a degree during my previous turns." Takuma smiled. "Seeing that your skills are every bit as sharp as they usually are makes me a bit happy—if only because it will make my victory all the more satisfying. You may have destroyed most of my strongest Monsters, but I have one more trick up my sleeve that I saved all this time just for you."

"Hoh, is one of your fabled Arcana Force EX Monsters coming next?" Edo narrowed his eyes at Takuma. "Is it the Light Ruler or that alternative counterpart I had heard about, the Dark Ruler? Either way, I intend to overcome them and triumph in the end."

"No, I'm afraid it's something much worse than that." Takuma let out a malicious smile. "Allow me to show you true despair. My turn! Due to my Spell Card's effect, I will draw two cards from my Deck. Now, I activate the Spell Card Arcanatic Fusion, which allows me to perform a Fusion Summon by using "Arcana Force" Monsters from my hand or field. However, since my Life Points are below 1000, I can use Monsters from my Deck as Fusion Materials. I—fuse Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler and Arcana Force EX – The Dark Ruler!"

"What did you say!?" Edo cried out in shock. "Performing a Fusion Summon with the two most powerful Arcana Force Monsters!? That means there's something beyond them!?"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Takuma chanted with his hands spread wide.

"Eternal light illuminating the pathways of fate! Unfathomable darkness drowning the future of man! In the twilight nether stretching out between, the road towards the ultimate arcana is now open! Fusion Summon! Descend now, Level 12! Arcana Force FX – The Destiny Ruler (Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 5000→6200/DEF: 5000/LV: 12)!"

A massive mechanical Monster clad in grey armor with gold energy lines running through it, which had three dragon heads extending from its back, arms resembling futuristic cannons and three tails extending from its bottom part, appeared on Takuma's field. The card that appeared above it briefly spun before landing on the upright position.

"Arcana Force…FX?" Edo wondered. "What…is that Monster?"

"Were you surprised?" Takuma smirked. "This card was prepared just the day before as the true ace of my Arcana Force Deck. With its transcendental power in my hands, this Duel and your destiny is all but over. Allow me to demonstrate its might by activating its effect! Thanks to it, once per turn, I can destroy all cards on my opponent's field and in their hand! Limit Over Cataclysm!"

"I activate Duskutopiaguy's effect!" Edo declared. "Once during either player's turn, I can target a Monster on my field and prevent its destruction! I choose itself! Anastasis Gleam!"

A golden aura surrounded Duskutopiaguy just as the chest part of The Destiny Ruler opened up, unleashing a storm of energy that destroyed Deadlyguy and Dreadguy.

"So Duskutopiaguy has a protection effect?" Takuma said. "Still, that won't be enough to save you in the end. Battle! The Destiny Ruler, attack Duskutopiaguy! And at this moment, The Destiny Ruler's effect activates since it declared an attack, halving your Life Points and doubling mine! Anguish Wail!"

The three dragon heads on top of The Destiny Ruler unleashed a screech that caused Edo to wince in pain, while a white aura surrounded Takuma.

Edo – LP: 600→300

Takuma – LP: 300→600

"As I told you before, you were only capable of postponing your fate in the end." Takuma remarked. "Finish him off, The Destiny Ruler! Destiny Overwrite Matrix!"

The Destiny Ruler's three dragon heads opened up once more, unleashing three energy blasts that converged into a powerful energy wave that headed towards Duskutopiaguy.

"Unfortunately, I won't let destiny overcome me so easily!" Edo exclaimed. "Due to its effect, Duskutopiaguy is protected from destruction until the end of my turn, and I also receive no damage from battles involving it!"

Following Edo's words, Duskutopiaguy conjured a golden barrier in front of itself, blocking The Destiny Ruler's blast.

"You may have escaped me once again, but don't delude yourself into thinking you have any chance of winning." Takuma said. "With The Destiny Ruler's absolute power by my side, it's only a matter of time until you succumb to fate. I end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Edo announced. "Draw! I activate Card of Demise to draw five cards from my Deck. However, I have to discard my entire hand during my fifth Standby Phase following this card's activation. Next, I summon D–Cubic (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!"

A small, mechanical dog with a D engraved on its head appeared on Edo's field.

"I activate D–Cubic's effect, sending one card from my hand to the Cemetery in order to Special Summon a second copy of it from my Deck." Edo stated as a second D–Cubic appeared next to the first. "And now, I activate the Spell Card Fusion in order to fuse Duskutopiaguy with the two Monsters I just summoned!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Edo chanted.

"Hero of the promised utopia! Mechanical hounds treading on the pathways of fate! Now become one, and reign over the new era's dawn! Fusion Summon! Come on, Level 12! Destiny HERO Daybreakguy (Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4500/DEF: 3500/LV: 12)!"

A humanoid Monster clad in pristine white armor with two energy wings extending from its back, which had a dark blue D engraved on its chest and helmet, appeared on Edo's field.

"This is my answer to you, Takuma." Edo declared. "If you intend to defeat me with the ultimate Arcana, then I will oppose you with the ultimate Destiny HERO. And I will definitely show you that we can always find a new path no matter how daunting things may appear to be by winning this Duel."

"You seem to have placed a lot of faith in your new trump card." Takuma smirked. "In that case, I'll accept your challenge! Let's see if you can pull off a miracle and reverse this hopeless situation!"

"Then, here I come, Takuma!" Edo shouted. "Daybreakguy's effect activates! When this card is Fusion Summoned successfully, I can destroy cards on the field equal to the number of Monsters used for this card's Fusion Summon! I will destroy Realm of Fate, Suit of Pentacles X and The Destiny Ruler! Purgative Ray!"

"Naïve!" Takuma exclaimed. "I activate The Destiny Ruler's effect! Once during either player's turn, I can change its current result to the opposite one and apply the appropriate effect! As such, The Destiny Ruler now gains its upside down effect, which prevents its destruction by card effects!"

"However, since Realm of Fate was destroyed, your Monster's attack is lowered (The Destiny Ruler ATK: 6200→5000)." Edo pointed out. "Now, let's battle! Daybreakguy, attack The Destiny Ruler! And at this moment, Daybreakguy's effect activates! When this card battles an opponent's Monster, I can send a "Destiny HERO" Monster from my hand to the Cemetery, in this case the 1600 attack Decisionguy, and add its attack to Daybreakguy's attack until the End Phase (Daybreakguy ATK: 4500→6100)! Do it, Daybreakguy! Daybreak Flash!"

"That won't work either, Edo." Takuma grinned as the blast that was unleashed from Daybreakguy was blocked by a magic circle that appeared in front of his Monster. "Due to its current effect, The Destiny Ruler cannot be destroyed by battle either and I take no damage from battles involving it!"

"I figured it would be like this when I saw your unperturbed expression…" Edo muttered, but then smiled. "Still, unexpected surprises like this is why this Duel is so interesting, wouldn't you agree?"

"Humph, I'll admit that our little back-and-forth has been somewhat entertaining so far." Takuma admitted. "It does remind me a bit of the old days when both of us practiced like crazy by dueling against each another in order to polish our skills further. I thought we would always stand side-by-side as we fought to realize Academia's noble goal…but I was mistaken. Your path diverged from mine in the end, and here we are now, bitter enemies trying to destroy one another."

"It doesn't have to be like that, Takuma." Edo said. "Academia's way isn't the only method there is to bring peace to the four dimensions. This feeling both you and I currently have, the sensation of exhilaration and understanding born from a Duel, can become an instrument that will bring people closer together. That's what Sakaki Yusho and Sakaki Yuya have taught me, and I saw in action how Duels can be used to change the world. But in order to do that, you and the rest of Academia must stop letting your pain define your actions."

"An interesting philosophy for sure." Takuma responded. "However, in the end, it's meaningless drivel if you cannot overcome me through it. Edo, if you want me to listen to you, then find a way first to win this Duel…if you can that is. With the ultimate sword and shield that is Arcana Force FX – The Destiny Ruler, your chances of victory are astronomically small."

"That may be so, but I still haven't enjoyed this Duel to the fullest." Edo said with a smile on his face. "That's why I won't let it end so easily, Takuma. I place a card face-down and end my turn, with Daybreakguy's attack returning to normal (Daybreakguy ATK: 6100→4500)."

 _Why is he so confident?_ Takuma wondered. _Is he planning something with that set card? Or does his Monster have some other effect I'm not aware of? If that's the case, then I'll simply get rid of everything and end this at last._

"It's my turn!" Takuma announced. "Draw! Using The Destiny Ruler's effect, I will change its effect to the upright one and activate it! As such, all cards on your field and in your hand are destroyed! Limit Over Cataclysm!"

The Destiny Ruler unleashed a storm of energy that eliminated all cards on Edo's field.

"You fought well, but this is your limit, Edo." Takuma remarked. "It's time for you to vanish into oblivion! Battle! The Destiny Ruler, attack Edo directly! And at this moment, The Destiny Ruler's effect activates, halving your Life Points and doubling my own since it declared an attack! Anguish Wail!"

The three dragon heads on The Destiny Ruler unleashed yet another resounding screech that caused Edo to wince.

Edo – LP: 300→150

Takuma – LP: 600→1200

"This is the end!" Takuma exclaimed. "Do it, The Destiny Ruler! Destiny Overwrite Matrix!"

The Destiny Ruler's three dragon unleashed three energy blasts that converged into a powerful energy wave heading towards Edo. However, the grey-haired youth seemed unconcerned by this as he merely smiled.

"You fell for it. Takuma, you said before that your Monster is the ultimate shield and sword, right? However, that's not exactly right. And because of that critical weakness, you will lose this Duel!"

"Critical weakness?" Takuma raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Edo? Have you lost it due to your impending defeat?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that." Edo stated. "Since I'm about to receive a direct attack, the effect of Daybreakguy in my Cemetery activates, allowing me to banish three "Destiny HERO" Monsters, in this case Duskutopiaguy, Deadlyguy and Drillguy, from the Cemetery in order to Special Summon it and force the attacking Monster to battle with it!"

Following Edo's words, a rift appeared above him, with copious amount of light flooding out of it that almost blinded both Duelists. When the light died down, Daybreakguy could be seen standing in front of Edo, ready to receive The Destiny Ruler's attack.

"And that's not all." Edo continued. "Until the End Phase—the attack of the banished Monsters is added to Daybreakguy's own attack (Daybreakguy ATK: 4500→11100)!"

"An attack of 11100!?" Takuma cried out in shock. "Damn, that far surpasses The Destiny Ruler's attack! And I already switched its effect once so I cannot do so again in order to use its protection effect!"

"And therein lies the weakness I spoke of." Edo said. "Your Monster cannot be both the ultimate sword and shield at the same time. I knew you'd be suspicious of what I might had planned, which is why you sought to clear the field in order to ensure your victory. However, the only thing you managed to do was seal your defeat, Takuma. Now, let's end this! Destiny HERO Daybreakguy, destroy The Destiny Ruler! Daybreak Flash!"

Daybreakguy's fist was surrounded by white energy as it charged forward, causing The Destiny Ruler's blast to disperse. The Monster's three dragon heads attempted to impede it, but Daybreakguy tore through them and thrust its fist into the main body, causing crack s to appear throughout The Destiny Ruler's body. Shortly afterwards, the Monster exploded, with the force of the explosion sending Takuma flying backwards.

Takuma – LP: 1200→0

Edo: WIN

"I lost…" Takuma muttered as he laid down on the ground. "Heh, I guess your newfound resolve was stronger than mine in the end. Who would have thought…that fate would betray me once again…?"

"Does that mean you're finally ready to listen to me now, old friend?" Edo asked as he extended his hand forward, helping Takuma to get up. "Or do you want to have another round?"

"No, one defeat is good enough for me." Takuma said. "Besides, neither of us is going anywhere for the foreseeable future, so I suppose I can listen to your story in the meantime."

"What did you just say?" Edo narrowed his eyes at Takuma. "What do you mean neither of us is going anywhere?"

"Exactly what I said." Takuma responded. "The room's exits have been programmed to enter lockdown mode in the event of my loss. Furthermore, all Real Solid Vision functions in here are being jammed right now. Even I cannot interfere with this system so we'll have to wait until the lockdown is lifted after about six hours or until someone disables the central security system. In other words, we're completely trapped here."

"Kuh, such a low trick…" Edo said with an irritated expression on his face as he tried both the front door and the secret passageway from where he and Yugo had come, only to find that both were locked, punching the wall in frustration. "Damn, I guess we're truly stuck here. And the ventilation shaft is too small to use…"

"Like I said before, we aren't going anywhere for now, so we might as well relax until something changes." Takuma said as he sat down on the table and pulled out two teacups. "In the meantime, would you like some tea?"

"Words alone cannot express how surreal this peaceful atmosphere feels right now…" Edo muttered before sitting down as well. "Sure, why not? Pour me a cup as well."

As Takuma was busy preparing the tea, Edo turned his gaze upwards.

 _Sorry, but it seems this is as far as I can go, everyone._ Edo apologized inwardly to the rest of his comrades. _May you all be safe…_

* * *

Card Corner

 **Destiny HERO Depth Guy**

ATK: 1300, DEF: 800, LV: 3

Dark/Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is sent from your hand to the Graveyard due to a card effect, Special Summon it and increase the ATK of all "Destiny HERO" Monsters you control by 500.

 **Arcana Force X – The Wheel of Fortune**

ATK: 2000, DEF: 2000, LV: 6

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, toss a coin and apply the appropriate effect according to the result.

\- Heads: When an "Arcana Force" Monster is Normal or Special Summoned, you can select which of its effects you wish to apply.

\- Tails: When an "Arcana Force" Monster is Normal or Special Summoned, your opponent selects which of its effects they wish to apply.

 **Arcana Force XIII – The Death**

ATK: 2300, DEF: 2300, LV: 6

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, toss a coin and apply the appropriate effect according to the result.

\- Heads: When an "Arcana Force" Monster you control battles an opponent's Monster, destroy that Monster immediately before damage calculation.

\- Tails: When an "Arcana Force" Monster you control battles an opponent's Monster, your Monster is destroyed immediately before damage calculation.

 **Destiny HERO Demiseguy**

ATK: 2900, DEF: 2700, LV: 8

Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect

2 "Destiny HERO" Monsters on the field

Monster Effect: The first each "Destiny HERO" Monster on your field would be destroyed by either battle or card effect, it is not destroyed. During the End Phase of the turn where "Destiny HERO" Monsters on your field were destroyed, you can target one of those Monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.

 **Arcana Force IX – The Hermit**

ATK: 1900, DEF: 1900, LV: 5

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: You can tribute this card to draw two cards from your Deck. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, toss a coin and apply the appropriate effect according to the result.

\- Heads: Draw three cards from your Deck.

\- Tails: Your opponent draws three cards from their Deck.

 **Destiny HERO Diceguy**

ATK: 600, DEF: 600, LV: 2

Dark/Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is sent from your hand to the Graveyard due to the effect of a "Destiny" card, draw two cards from your Deck.

 **Arcana Force XVI – The Tower**

ATK: 2600, DEF: 2600, LV: 7

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, toss a coin and apply the appropriate effect according to the result.

\- Heads: Once per turn, you can inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent for every "Arcana Force" Monster you control.

\- Tails: Once per turn, your opponent can inflict 300 points of damage to you for every Monster they control.

 **Arcana Force XVII – The Star**

ATK: 2700, DEF: 2700, LV: 7

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: If you control two "Arcana Force" Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, toss a coin and apply the appropriate effect according to the result.

\- Heads: Each time your opponent receives damage from the effect of an "Arcana Force" Monster or from battles involving "Arcana Force" Monsters you control, gain Life Points equal to the amount of damage your opponent received.

\- Tails: Each time your Life Points are reduced, your opponent gains Life Points equal to the amount of Life Points you lost.

 **Destiny HERO Damageguy**

ATK: 0, DEF: 1200, LV: 3

Dark/Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: If you're about to receive a direct attack, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to end the Battle Phase and draw one card.

 **Knight of Wands**

ATK: 100, DEF: 500, LV: 3

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand when an "Arcana Force" Monster you control is battling an opponent's Monster, and if you do, toss a coin and apply the appropriate effect according to the result.

\- Heads: Destroy this card and pay half your Life Points to reduce the damage from that battle to 0.

\- Tails: You receive double the damage from that battle.

 **Arcana Force FX – The Destiny Ruler**

ATK: 5000, DEF: 5000, LV: 12

Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect

"Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler" + "Arcana Force EX – The Dark Ruler"

Monster Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned by using the above materials through the effect of "Arcanatic Fusion". When this card is Special Summoned, toss a coin and apply the appropriate effects according to the result.

\- Heads: Once per turn, you can destroy all cards on your opponent's field and in their hands. When this card declares an attack, halve your opponent's Life Points and double your own.

\- Tails: This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects and you take no damage from battles involving it. Once during either player's turn, you can reduce an instance of effect damage to 0.

Once during either player's turn, you can change the result of the coin toss and apply the appropriate effects. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon an "Arcana Force" Monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard by ignoring its summoning conditions.

 **Destiny HERO Daybreakguy**

ATK: 4500, DEF: 3500, LV: 12

Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect

"Destiny HERO Duskutopiaguy" + 2 or more "Destiny HERO" Monsters on the field

Monster Effect: When this card is Fusion Summoned, you can destroy cards on the field equal to the number of Fusion Materials used to Fusion Summon this card. During either player's turn, when this card battles an opponent's Monster, you can send a "Destiny HERO" Monster from your hand to the Graveyard and add its ATK to this card's ATK until the End Phase. If this card is in your Graveyard when your opponent's Monster attacks you directly, you can banish three "Destiny HERO" Monsters from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card, add the banished Monsters' ATK to it until the End Phase and have it battle the attacking Monster. If you used this effect, banish this card the next time it leaves the field.

 **Descending Destiny**

Normal Spell Card

Target an "Arcana Force" Monster on your field; Special Summon an "Arcana Force" Monster from your Deck with a lower Level than it and choose which of its effects you wish to apply.

 **Intersecting Paths**

Normal Spell Card

Target two "Arcana Force" Monsters on your field; Special Summon an "Arcana Force" Monster whose Level is lower than the combined Level of these two Monsters from your Deck.

 **Chrono Fusion**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If "Destiny HERO" Monsters on your field were destroyed during the turn this card was activated, you can Special Summon a "Destiny HERO" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that can be Fusion Summoned by using the destroyed Monsters as materials (this Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). The summoned Monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects until the end of this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon by using "Destiny HERO" Monsters on your field. This effect cannot be activated on the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard.

 **Conjoined Lovers**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Target an "Arcana Force" Monster on your field; increase its ATK by an amount equal to half the ATK of another "Arcana Force" Monster you control until the End Phase. If the targeted Monster inflicts damage to your opponent, draw one card from your Deck.

 **D–Swarm**

Normal Spell Card

You can activate this card if you control at least one "Destiny HERO" Monster while your opponent controls more Monsters than you do. Special Summon as many Level 4 or lower "Destiny HERO" Monsters as needed from your Deck with their effects negated so that both you and your opponent control an equal number of Monsters on the field. If a "Destiny HERO" Monster on your field would be destroyed, you can banish this card and the Monsters summoned by its effect to prevent its destruction.

 **Trans Shift**

Normal Spell Card

Banish an "Arcana Force" Monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon an "Arcana Force" Monster with an equal or lower Level than it from your Deck.

 **Realm of Fate**

Field Spell Card

Increase the ATK of all "Arcana Force" Monsters you control by an amount equal to their Level x 100. Whenever you activate a Spell or Trap Card that involves a game of chance, you can choose which effect you wish to apply. Once per turn, you can target an "Arcana Force" Monster on your field; Special Summon an "Arcana Force" Monster with a lower Level than it from your hand.

 **D–Magma Knuckle**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If a "Destiny HERO" Monster on your field destroyed an opponent's Monster through battle or card effect, you can destroy another Monster on your opponent's field and draw one card from your Deck. If you destroyed a Level 7 or higher Monster through this card's effect, draw two cards from your Deck.

 **Arcana Adjustment**

Normal Spell Card

Target an "Arcana Force" Monster on your field; Special Summon an "Arcana Force" Monster which is one Level higher than it from your Deck and set its effect to the Tails one. If an "Arcana Force" Monster on your field would be destroyed, you can banish this card from your Graveyard and send an "Arcana Force" Monster from your Deck to the Graveyard to prevent its destruction.

 **Destiny Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon a "Destiny HERO" Fusion Monster by using Monsters from your hand or field. If you control no Monsters while your opponent does, you can use Monsters from your Deck as Fusion Materials. The summoned Monster's effects cannot be negated until the end of the turn it was summoned.

 **Wrath of D**

Continuous Spell Card

When an opponent's Monster is destroyed due to the effect of a "Destiny HERO" or "Dragoon D–End" Monster you control, you can destroy another Monster your opponent controls and gain Life Points equal to its attack. If you control no "Destiny HERO" or "Dragoon D–End" Monsters, destroy this card.

 **Aeon Substitute**

Normal Spell Card

Banish two "Arcana Force" Monsters from your Graveyard; Special Summon two Level 1 Arcana Tokens with the same type, attribute, attack and defense as the banished Monsters. These tokens cannot declare an attack.

 **Destiny Gift**

Normal Spell Card

If you control three "Destiny HERO" Monsters, you can draw two cards from your Deck.

 **The Fool's World**

Continuous Trap Card

Activate only if you control a face-up "Arcana Force 0 – The Fool". If your opponent targets "Arcana Force 0 – The Fool" for attacks while this card is face-up on the field, you can switch the attack target to another "Arcana Force" Monster you control. When this card is activated, toss a coin and apply the appropriate effect according to the result.

\- Heads: Declare either Monster, Spell or Trap Card. For the duration of this turn, the activation and effects of the declared card type on the opponent's side of the field is negated.

\- Tails: Your opponent declares either Monster, Spell or Trap Card. For the duration of this turn, the activation and effects of the declared card type on your field is negated.

During each Standby Phase, toss a coin once again and apply the appropriate effect according to the result. If this card is destroyed while you control a face-up "Arcana Force 0 – The Fool", destroy that Monster.

 **Dystopic Lens**

Normal Trap Card

When your opponent's Monster declares an attack on a "Destiny HERO" Monster you control, make that "Destiny HERO" Monster's ATK equal to the attacking Monster's ATK, and also make it unable to be destroyed by battle until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of the turn this card was activated, you can set one "Demise Urban" from your Deck to your Spell/Trap Card zone.

 **Suit of Wands IV**

Normal Trap Card

When this card is activated, toss a coin and apply the appropriate effect according to the result.

\- Heads: Banish one Monster from your opponent's field, but your opponent gains 1000 Life Points.

\- Tails: Your opponent banishes one Monster from your field and you take 1000 points of damage.

 **Guidance of Fortune**

Normal Trap Card

Activate this card only if you control at least one "Arcana Force" Monster. For the duration of this turn, you can select which of your cards your opponent will target with their attacks and card effects.

 **Final Stand**

Normal Trap Card

During your opponent's Battle Phase, target one Monster you control; that Monster cannot leave the field by any means until the Battle Phase's end. During the Battle Phase's end, banish that Monster and draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of times it was attacked.

 **And that concludes Chapter 41. I've been racking my brains for quite some time in an attempt to find plausible reasons for Leo letting Yuri run around like that despite him being essentially a bomb ready to go off (other than him being a moron of course) and not dealing with him in a more decisive manner. Hopefully, I offered believable explanations in the first part of this chapter. The second part involved the Duel between Edo and Takuma, which ended with Edo's victory. Truth be told, I had always been a little sore over the fact that Edo lost to Takuma during the final episodes of GX's second season and didn't get the chance to have a revenge match. That's why I had him defeat Takuma here and settle the score.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Greetings, community. Dvdryms here with Chapter 42. First, in response to your questions.**

 **—To Guest 1.0: The allies' progress will probably be impeded in a manner similar to Edo. As for Yukio being carded…well, I'm not sure I can answer that without spoiling things, so I'll ask you to be patient for that. Yes, other Academia members apart from Yuri, Ryo and Nightshroud will get a win in this arc. I most likely won't be doing a remake of the Yuya vs Yuri Duel since I plan for the evolved forms of the Dimension Dragons to show up during the fight against Zarc. As for Yukio dueling again, it's probably going to be in three to four chapters from now.**

 **—To Ringo1327: For now at least, I don't have any plans to make a sequel.**

 **— To Yugo-Sakaki: Thank you very much for your kind words! As for making other stories based on the previous seasons, I don't have any such plans for now since I'm completely focusing on this one. Once it's done, we'll see.**

 **— To Eternal Darkness: That's true, but Yukio's means of Accel Synchro has a bit of a different origin compared to the usual one. I'll probably touch upon that in a later chapter.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 42 – The Heroes' Desperate Stand**

"I told you we should have taken the right turn in the passage back there! Now because of you, we had to waste our time dealing with these irritating pests and risk being swarmed by enemies! Seriously, I sometimes wonder what's rolling inside that head of yours because it sure isn't a brain!"

"Geez, calm down, sister. It was an honest mistake. You do realize we've been away from Academia for quite some time, no? You can't expect me to remember the layout of every single area, especially ones I've barely visited in the past. But hey, if you feel so confident, why don't you take point and I'll be following you while constantly grumbling?"

"Perhaps I should, seeing as it's the only way we'll get anything done today. Knowing you, you'll lead us straight to a pitfall next or something."

Standing in a corridor of Academia, the Hibiki siblings could be seen quarreling with each other while several Academia students lay on the ground barely conscious as a result of their attempt to impede the two's progress. After some more arguing, Koyo eventually threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Fine then! Since I'm doing such a horrible job as our guide, let's see whether you can do a better job than me. Might as well try to do something productive other than complaining all the time…"

"What was that?" Midori shot a nasty glare at Koyo. "Did you say something, brother dear?"

"Nothing at all!" Koyo instantly capitulated, not the least bit willing to incur the wrath of his sister. "I was just wondering if the others are doing alright. Separating from one another like that threw an unexpected wrench in our plans. And the fact that we can't communicate with one another doesn't help things either."

"I'm also concerned, but perhaps this will turn out to be for the best." Midori said as she rushed ahead, Koyo following behind her. "If all of us are scattered throughout Academia, that means the Professor will be forced to have his soldiers split up in order to pursue each and every one of us, which means we will face less resistance in our way. As such, at least some of us should be able to accomplish our objective, namely sabotaging parts of Academia's defense systems in order to make things easier for our comrades."

"Let's hope things will go that smoothly, although I won't be holding my breath." Koyo replied. "I'm certain the Professor will have many nasty surprises in store for us in order to make sure we don't interfere with the completion of his precious Arc Area Project. And the thought of having to fight against our former comrades, who were only misguided by the Professor's promises, does leave a sour taste on my mouth."

"I do hope you won't hesitate though if we come across a friend of yours or something." Midori said. "We can't afford to pull any punches here, Koyo. Should we lose, both you and I will be instantly carded since we're traitors to Academia. And I'll have you know I'm in no mood to become a sacrifice, even if it's for the greater good."

"It will be alright, sister." Koyo assured Midori with a smile. "I don't plan on holding back no matter who stands before us. In order to atone for the damages and pain we have caused, as well as preventing any more sacrifices from being made, I'll fight my hardest until the bitter end. We will definitely liberate Academia and our world from the lies the Professor has fed to them for all these years."

"First things first." Midori stated. "We need to find this quadrant's security control room and shut it down post-haste. If we cripple their security enough, our comrades might be able to reach the Professor's chambers without meeting too much resistance along the way. Now, if memory serves well, we make a right here and a left after passing two corridors…which means it should be right around…here."

Koyo and Midori suddenly arrived in front of an imposing steel door with a control panel next to it.

"Jackpot." Midori said with a triumphant smile. "All we have to do now is disable the security lock and break in."

"Allow me." Koyo said as he kneeled next to the control panel and pointed his Duel Disk at it. "I can't let you hog all the glory, dear sister. Let's see, if I bypass this security protocol…and send a spike through that circuit… Yosh, it's done! Open sesame!"

Following Koyo's exclamation as he spread his arms wide, the massive door slowly opened, allowing the two siblings to step inside the spacious room, which was mostly bare except for the large computer situated at its far end.

"And now, to finish what we came here to do." Koyo said as he walked towards the supercomputer. "Once we disable this, the others should—"

"Watch out, Koyo!"

Midori abruptly grabbed her brother's shirt and dragged him back, causing him to lose his balance and fall on his butt hard.

"Owwww!" Koyo shouted due to the pain. "What gives, Midori!? Why did you pull me back all of a sudden!? I was about to—"

Suddenly, a semi-transparent, two-layered barrier descended from the rooftop, slamming on the ground and preventing the siblings from approaching the computer.

"You're welcome by the way, brother." Midori said with a smirk. "If I hadn't stopped you, you would have been trapped there…or worse. As always, the idiom 'look before you leap' goes completely over your head, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah." Koyo spoke with a dismissive attitude as he got up. "Tell that to my bruised buttocks. You really should learn to be a bit gentler, Midori. But, it's an undeniable fact that I'm still in one piece thanks to you. So, thanks for the save."

"You think you're safe? Aren't you jumping to conclusions a little fast there, Hibiki Koyo?"

Both Koyo and Midori sharply turned on their heels at the sound of the dreadfully familiar voice, coming face-to-face with Ryo, who was accompanied by six members of the Obelisk Force.

"Kaiser Ryo…" Midori muttered, narrowing her eyes at the sight of the Academia Elite as she struggled to control her trembling. "That's one hell of an aura he's emitting as always… The worst opponent we could have encountered has shown himself before us. That's one bad joke…"

"The worst, you say? That hurts my feelings a bit." Ryo gestured at his heart with a sarcastic smile on his face. "When I heard that invaders had infiltrated our stronghold and reached one of our security control centers, I rushed here to see what terrible foe had managed to penetrate our defenses so far. Imagine my disappointment when the only thing I found was a couple of traitorous rats scurrying around. You must be truly foolish to have chosen to return here when knowing what sort of fate awaits you."

"That proud and haughty attitude of yours is getting on my nerves as always, Kaiser." Koyo let out a lopsided smile. "But what I hate more is that a man of your talents is wasting himself in the service of a madman like Akaba Leo. Are you aware of what that man tried to do to the Xyz Dimension? To those who were once a part of Academia and to those who would have kept fighting for it if it wasn't for his betrayal?"

"Your incompetence in dealing with the Lancers and the danger they pose to our plan made such an act necessary, just as your betrayal makes what I'm about to do to you two necessary." Ryo stated. "So spare me the sentimental lectures. I have no interest to listening to the drivel of traitors like you."

"I thought you might be different, but in the end, you're just another loyal dog of Academia who can't tell right from wrong." Midori scoffed at Ryo's words. "How pathetic that the great Kaiser doesn't possess an ounce of free will or conscience. You're just as cold and heartless as the mechanical dragons you command."

"Watch your tone, mongrel!" One of the Obelisk Force members shouted. "Trash like you don't get to speak to Ryo-sama like that!"

"Ryo-sama, please let us handle them!" Another member suggested. "We'll make them pay for their insolent behavior towards you for sure!"

"You people can't handle them." Ryo said as he took a step forward. "Just keep the exit covered and leave this to me. I do need some warm-up before the main event, so I hope these two will suffice."

"It looks like there's no way out of this, sister." Koyo said as he raised his Duel Disk. "We're completely trapped here. What do we do?"

"What else?" Midori smirked as she also raised her Duel Disk. "If there's no escape, we'll just have to take down the Kaiser and force our way through. Child's play."

"I'd be really concerned about your mental state if I didn't know that was a joke." Koyo deadpanned at his sister. "But truth be told, I'm looking forward to facing the renowned Kaiser a little. Let me experience that fabled strength of yours firsthand!"

"Hoh, aren't you the courageous one, Hibiki Koyo." Ryo let out a faint smile. "Then, as you wish, I'll grant you the opportunity to witness my power with your own eyes, although that will probably be the last thing you will ever see. Now, let's begin!"

[Duel!]

The three Duelists shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks.

Ryo – LP: 4000

Koyo – LP: 4000

Midori – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Koyo announced. "I summon Masked HERO Paladin (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1900/LV: 4)!"

A Monster clad in pure white armor with a gold visor, which held a longsword in its right arm, appeared on Koyo's field.

"Since Masked HERO Paladin was summoned successfully, its effect activates." Koyo continued. "Through it, I can add a "Skyscraper" Field Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I choose Skyscraper 3 – Masked Hero Domain and activate it. And when this card is activated, I add a "Mask Change" Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I choose the Quick-Play Spell Card Mask Change and activate it in order to Special Summon a new "Masked HERO" by using Paladin as material. Transformation Summon! Appear, Level 8! Masked HERO Koga (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1800/LV: 8)!"

Following Koyo's words, a mask descended from the sky and attached itself to Paladin's face, causing its entire body to glow. When the light died down, Koga appeared on Koyo's field.

"There it is." Ryo stated. "So this is your specialty, the unique Transformation Summon. How interesting. It looks like this Duel will prove to be quite amusing for me."

"And I'm far from finished." Koyo smirked. "Skyscraper 3's effect activates. Once per turn, when a "Masked HERO" Monster is Special Summoned from the Deck or Extra Deck, I can Special Summon another "Masked HERO" Monster with a lower Level than it and its effect negated. Come, Masked HERO Vapor (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 6) in defense mode!"

The hero clad in blue armor and holding a spear in its hand appeared on Koyo's field.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn." Koyo stated. "Now, let's see what you're made of, Kaiser."

"With pleasure." Ryo smirked. "It's my turn. Draw. Since my opponent controls Monsters and I do not, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come forth, the cornerstone of my Dueling! Cyber Dragon (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600/LV: 5)!"

The mechanical dragon with a serpentine body appeared on Ryo's field, letting out a loud howl.

"Next, I Normal Summon Proto-Cyber Dragon (ATK: 1100/DEF: 600/LV: 3)."

A Monster resembling Cyber Dragon, only without armor plates on its body, appeared next to Cyber Dragon.

"Since you summoned Monsters, Masked HERO Koga's effect activates." Koyo stated. "Thanks to it, Koga gains 500 attack for every Monster my opponent controls (Koga ATK: 2500→3500)."

"Through its effect, Proto-Cyber Dragon's name is treated as "Cyber Dragon" as long as it remains face-up on the field." Ryo continued. "Then, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Evolution Burst, whose effect allows me to destroy a card on my opponent's field if I control Cyber Dragon. In exchange, Cyber Dragon cannot attack for this turn. The card I choose to destroy is your Masked HERO Koga, Hibiki Koyo. Do it, Cyber Dragon!"

The mechanical dragon opened its maw wide, unleashing a wave of energy that destroyed Masked HERO Koga.

"Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Photon Generator Unit." Ryo declared. "Through its effect, I will release my two Cyber Dragons in order to Special Summon this Monster from my Deck. Come forth, Cyber Laser Dragon (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800/LV: 7)!"

A Monster resembling Cyber Dragon, only with a differently shaped armor and a laser cannon attached to its tail, appeared on Ryo's field.

"I activate Cyber Laser Dragon's effect." Ryo stated. "Once per turn, I can destroy a Monster on my opponent's field with attack or defense equal to or higher than my Monster's attack. Of course, I will destroy your remaining Monster, Masked HERO Vapor. Do it, Cyber Laser Dragon! Beam of Destruction – Photon Extermination!"

The laser on Cyber Laser Dragon's tail started charging, releasing a powerful blast of energy that eliminated Vapor without a trace.

"Battle!" Ryo exclaimed. "Cyber Laser Dragon, attack Hibiki Koyo directly! Evolution Laser Shot!"

"I activate my Trap Card, A Hero Emerges!" Koyo shouted. "Through its effect, when an opponent's Monster declares an attack, my opponent must choose a random card in my hand! If the chosen card is a Monster, I can Special Summon it! If not, I must send it to the Graveyard! Now, choose, Kaiser!"

"Hmm, let's see…" Ryo contemplated for a few seconds before pointing at one of Koyo's cards. "I choose that one."

"That was a poor choice…for you that is." Koyo smirked. "The chosen card is a Monster card, which means I can summon it! Appear, Masked HERO Advent (Fire/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1900/LV: 7) in defense mode!"

A Monster clad in a red uniform with several armor pieces attached to it and a dragon head-shaped ornament resembling a card reader attached to its left forearm appeared on Koyo's field.

"It appears I won't be able to damage your Life Points like I thought." Ryo smirked. "Well, it would be boring if things ended so easily. In any case, Cyber Laser Dragon will attack your newly summoned Monster! Evolution Laser Shot!"

Cyber Laser Dragon unleashed a stream of energy from its mouth, obliterating Advent with apparent ease.

"At this moment, Masked HERO Advent's activates!" Koyo declared. "When this card is destroyed by either battle or card effect, I can Special Summon a random "HERO" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions! Summon Vent!"

A large mirror surrounded by flames appeared out of thin air, with a Monster emerging from it and landing on Koyo's field.

"Ho, it looks like my luck is pretty good today." Koyo smiled. "The chosen Monster is Contrast HERO Chaos (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600/LV: 9). It looks like the conditions are set for one hell of a counterattack during my next turn."

"We shall see about that." Ryo said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn with this."

"Then, it's my turn!" Midori announced. "Draw! I summon Evil HERO Mad Maker (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1900/LV: 4)!"

A cackling demonic Monster clad in a black suit reminiscent of a doctor's uniform, which held a trident in its right hand, appeared on Midori's field.

"Since it was Normal Summoned successfully, Mad Maker's effect activates." Midori stated. "Thanks to it, I can add a "Dark Fusion" or "Dark Calling" Spell Card from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand. I choose Dark Fusion. Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Twisted Reflection, whose effect allows me to send an "Evil HERO" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard and Special Summon a Wicked Token with the same name, type, attribute, Level and summoning type as it. I choose to send Evil HERO Inferno Wing to my Graveyard. Come, Wicked Token (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)!"

A figure resembling Inferno Wing, only colorless and surrounded by dark mists, appeared on Midori's field.

"I activate the Spell Card Dark Fusion in order to fuse Mad Maker and Wicked Token, which is treated as Evil HERO Inferno Wing!" As her two Monsters swirled inside a dark-colored vortex, Midori chanted. "Fallen hero soaring through the skies of the underworld! Now become one with the twisted genius and be revived as an immortal horror from the endless darkness of the pit! Fusion Summon! Arise now, Level 7! Evil HERO Twilight Revenant (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 0/LV: 7)!"

A Monster with dichromatic eyes, which was clad in a black uniform with white armor pieces attached to it, had a broken gauge on its right chest and held two small scythes in its hands, emerged from a portal surrounded by black mist on the ground with slow movements that gave the impression it was lagging before rising to its full height.

"Oh, I've never seen that Monster before." Ryo remarked with slight interest. "It certainly looks menacing, as expected from a hero of darkness."

"You'll find out soon enough that it doesn't simply look menacing, if you survive past that turn that is." Midori declared. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Dark Calling, banishing Inferno Wing from my Graveyard and Elemental HERO Sparkman from my hand in order to perform a Fusion Summon once more!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a dark-colored vortex, Midori chanted once again.

"Fallen hero soaring through the skies of the underworld! Hero which manipulates electricity! Join together as one and become the dreadful harbinger of demise enveloping the world in darkness! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! Evil HERO Infernal Dusk Wing (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100/LV: 8)!"

The dark hero clad in pitch-black armor with crimson energy lines running through it, which had two wings sprouting from its back and a cannon attached to its left arm, descended from the sky and landed on Midori's field.

"Infernal Dusk Wing gains 300 attack for every "HERO" Monster in my Graveyard and banish zone." Midori continued. "Since there are three such Monsters, its attack increases by 900 (Infernal Dusk Wing ATK: 2500→3400). Now, let's battle, Kaiser! Infernal Dusk Wing, destroy Cyber Laser Dragon! Twilight Blaster!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Cybernetic Gravitation." Ryo declared. "Through its effect, Cyber Laser Dragon switches to defense mode and cannot be destroyed by battle as long as it remains face-up on the field. In exchange, it cannot change its battle position by any means."

"Tch." Midori clicked his tongue in irritation. "Even though I was planning to finish you off with that, you managed to seal my attacks. However, I'll at least take out your Monster and leave you wide open. I activate Twilight Revenant's effect! Once per turn, I can banish a "HERO" Monster from my Graveyard in order to destroy a Monster on my opponent's field. In exchange, Twilight Revenant cannot inflict any damage to you for the remainder of the turn it used its effect. Of course, I will get rid of your Cyber Laser Dragon! Critical Dead Aim!"

Midori snapped her fingers following those words, with Twilight Revenant generating darkness that covered the ground around it. Immediately afterwards, shadows vaguely resembling humanoid beings emerged from it and swarmed Cyber Laser Dragon, dragging it into the darkness.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Midori said. "Now, make your move, Koyo, and make it count as well. The longer this drags on, the worse it's going to be for us."

"I'm well aware of that." Koyo said. "That's why I'll bring out one of my big guns to finish the job. It's my turn! Draw! I summon Elemental HERO Voltech (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500/LV: 4)!"

Voltech appeared on Koyo's field, lightning crackling around its hands.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Fusion in order to fuse Contrast HERO Chaos and Elemental HERO Voltech!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Koyo chanted. "Hero of duality dwelling in the crevice between light and darkness! Receive the light of hope and storm out from the memories of the world as a golden whirlwind! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Contrast HERO Xtreme Chaos (Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3600/DEF: 2900/LV: 10)!"

A Monster resembling Contrast HERO Chaos, only with a golden band going down the middle of its body and a set of insect wings extending from its back, which held an X-shaped shield in its left hand and a short sword in its right hand, appeared on Koyo's field.

"Battle!" Koyo exclaimed. "Xtreme Chaos, attack Kaiser directly! At this moment, I activate Xtreme Chaos's effect! Once per turn, when this card declares an attack, I can add the attack of another "HERO" Monster on the field to its own attack until the End Phase! I choose Infernal Dusk Wing as the target for this effect, meaning Xtreme Chaos gains 3400 attack (Xtreme Chaos ATK: 3600→7000)! Now, finish him off, my Monster! Xtreme Prism Finallusion!"

"How weak." Ryo sneered as a multi-colored blast of energy was launched from Xtreme Chaos's shield and headed straight for him. "I activate the effect of Cyber Tortoise (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/LV: 4) in my hand, sending it to the Graveyard in order to reduce the damage to 0 and draw one card from my Deck for every 1000 points of damage I would have taken. As such, I can draw seven cards from my Deck. You have my thanks for letting me refill my hand, Hibiki Koyo."

"Damn it…" Koyo gritted his teeth in frustration. "He just shrugged off this attack like it was nothing. Is this the Kaiser's true strength…?"

"You need to focus more, Koyo." Midori scolded her brother. "We'll need to exert ourselves to our limit and beyond if we are to match him. We're not dealing with your run-of-the-mill Duelist here. He will destroy us the moment we show even a single opening."

"A sound advice if I've ever heard any." Ryo commented. "It's true that you'll need to step up your game if you wish to provide me with a challenge at the very least, Hibiki Midori. Right now, you're actually making me feel a bit disappointed with your lackluster performance."

"This coming from the guy who hasn't managed to inflict any damage to us whatsoever either." Koyo retorted. "And I'll warn you not to look down on us either, Kaiser. My sister and I will wipe that smug look off your face for sure. For now, I'll settle with setting a card face-down and ending my turn. At this moment, the effect of Xtreme Chaos ends, returning its attack to its normal value (Xtreme Chaos ATK: 7000→3600)."

"It's my turn." Ryo announced. "Draw. Just now, you said that I wasn't able to inflict any damage to you during my previous turn, correct? Well then, let's see if I can change that during this turn. To start things off, I activate the Spell Card Evolution Retrace. When I control no Monsters while my opponent does, I can Special Summon up to two Machine-type Monsters from my Graveyard with their effects negated by ignoring their summoning conditions. Revive, Cyber Laser Dragon and Cyber Dragon!"

Ryo's mechanical dragons emerged from a portal that appeared on the ground and landed on the field, letting out furious howls.

"Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Fusion in order to fuse Cyber Laser Dragon and Cyber Dragon!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Ryo chanted. "Weaponized apostle of evolution! Inherit your kin's will and transform into a harbinger of divine judgment! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 9! Cyber Astra Dragon (Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3100/DEF: 2400/LV: 9)!"

A large mechanical dragon covered in silver armor with a serpentine body, which had several rings surrounding its body and a drill-shaped laser cannon attached to its tail, appeared on Ryo's field.

"I activate Cyber Astra Dragon's effect." Ryo declared. "Once per turn, I can destroy all face-up attack position Monsters my opponent controls. Burst of Annihilation – Conception Dead End!"

"Due to its effect, Xtreme Chaos is unaffected by my opponent's card effects!" Koyo shouted. "Therefore, my Monster is safe!"

"I activate the Trap Card Shadow Cloak!" Midori exclaimed as she snapped her fingers. "Through its effect, I will prevent Infernal Dusk Wing's destruction and draw one card from my Deck! That means only Twilight Revenant will be destroyed!"

Following Midori's words, Cyber Astra Dragon unleashed a single bolt of energy from the cannon on its tail which headed towards the ceiling. Upon reaching a certain height, the bolt burst into several smaller ones that rained on Koyo and Midori's field. Although Xtreme Chaos and Infernal Dusk Wing were shielded by a multi-colored shield and a dark mist that appeared around them respectively, Twilight Revenant wasn't so lucky since its body was pierced by the bolts, resulting in a massive explosion that destroyed it.

"Since another "HERO" Monster was sent to my Graveyard, Infernal Dusk Wing's attack increases by 300 through its effect (Infernal Dusk Wing ATK: 3400→3700)." Midori said. "But I'm pretty sure that's not all you have in store for us, right?"

"You would be correct in assuming so, Hibiki Midori." Ryo stated. "But first, Cyber Astra Dragon's second effect activates, increasing its attack by an amount equal to the Level of the Monster that had the highest Level among the Monsters that were destroyed by its effect multiplied by 100. Since Twilight Revenant was Level 7, my Monster gains 700 attack (Cyber Astra Dragon ATK: 3100→3800). Next, I summon Cyber Dragon Core (ATK: 400/DEF: 1500/LV: 2)!"

The Monster resembling a mechanical snake appeared on Ryo's field.

"Since it was summoned successfully, Cyber Dragon Core's effect activates, allowing me to add a "Cyber" Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand." Ryo continued. "I choose the Continuous Spell Card Cyber Production Plant and activate it. In addition, Cyber Dragon Core's name is treated as "Cyber Dragon" as long as it remains on the field or in the Graveyard. Then, I activate the Spell Card Machine Duplication, which allows me to target a Machine-type Monster with 500 or less attack and Special Summon up to two Monsters from my Deck with the same name as it. Come forth, two copies of Cyber Dragon!"

Two more Cyber Dragons appeared on Ryo's field next to his other two Monsters.

"There are three Cyber Dragons on the field if you count Core…" Midori murmured. "Don't tell me…that Fusion Monster is coming next…?"

"An astute observation as always, Hibiki Midori." Ryo smirked. "I activate Cyber Production Plant's effect, which allows me to Fusion Summon a Machine-type Fusion Monster once per turn by using Monsters from my hand and/or field as materials. I will fuse my two Cyber Dragons and Cyber Dragon Core, which is treated as Cyber Dragon!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Ryo chanted once again.

"Apostles of evolution ruling over mankind! Join your limitless potential together and call forth the embodiment of power born from the fruits of human wisdom! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 10! Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000/DEF: 2800/LV: 10)!"

The imposing three-headed dragon with a serpentine body and two wings extending from its back appeared on Ryo's field, letting out a resonant howl that shook the chamber.

"So this is Cyber End Dragon, the Kaiser's signature Monster…" Koyo's eyes looked like they were sparkling at the sight of the Monster. "As expected, it looks so cool and majestic! Oh man, I wish I could just stand here and admire it all day long!"

"This idiot is getting carried away again…" Midori shook her head in exasperation. "Oi, what happened to staying focused, Koyo!? Did you forget we're in the middle of a life-or-death match here!? This is no time for you to fawn over Kaiser's Monster!"

"But…but!" Koyo protested. "It's Cyber End Dragon! The legendary Monster that is the symbol of Kaiser's dueling! I can't help but tremble in excitement at the thought of facing it in battle!"

"You…" Midori growled, but then sighed. "You really are incorrigible, brother dear…"

"Don't be so hard on him, Hibiki Midori." Ryo said with the hint of a smile on his face. "Cyber End Dragon's majesty is undeniable. It's only natural for him to be captivated by it. But in order to experience its splendor in full, I will have you taste its power next. It's time for battle! Cyber End Dragon, destroy Evil HERO Infernal Dusk Wing! Eternal Evolution Burst!"

Three streams of energy were unleashed from Cyber End Dragon's mouths, which converged into a single large energy blast that vaporized Infernal Dusk Wing, sending Midori skidding backwards.

Midori – LP: 4000→3700

"It's time for you to exit the stage, Evil HERO user." Ryo declared. "Go, Cyber Astra Dragon! Attack Hibiki Midori directly! Evolution Vanishing Blaze!"

"I won't let you!" Koyo exclaimed. "I activate my Trap Card, A Hero's Duty! Thanks to its effect, when an opponent's Monster declares an attack, I can change the target to an "Elemental HERO" Monster I control! And since Xtreme Chaos is always treated as an "Elemental HERO" Monster, I will change Cyber Astra Dragon's attack target to it!"

The wave of silver flames that had erupted from Cyber Astra Dragon abruptly changed course, striking Contrast HERO Xtreme Chaos and destroying it, with Koyo letting out a grunt of pain as several embers struck his body.

Koyo – LP: 4000→3800

"And since it was destroyed, Xtreme Chaos's effect activates." Koyo stated. "Thanks to it, I can Special Summon one of its materials from my Graveyard with its effects negated and draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of Monsters my opponent controls, in this case two. Revive, Contrast HERO Chaos!"

Contrast HERO Chaos appeared once more on Koyo's field after emerging from a crack that was formed on the ground.

"You may be an idiot, but you saved me just now." Midori let out a small smile. "Thank you, Koyo."

"It's fine, it's fine." Koyo waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "It's only natural for me to protect my sister, no? With our sibling bond, we'll surely triumph over Kaiser!"

"The bond of siblings, huh…?" Ryo muttered with a somewhat melancholic tone, but swiftly composed himself. "That sounds interesting. In that case, let me witness just how strong your bond is and whether it can overcome me. I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Midori announced. "Draw! During my Standby Phase, the effect of Twilight Revenant in my Graveyard activates, allowing me to Special Summon it since it was sent there from the field! Return back to my side, Twilight Revenant!"

A dark portal surrounded by miasma appeared on the ground, out of which crawled Twilight Revenant with sluggish movements before standing upright.

"And that's not all." Midori continued. "When Twilight Revenant is Special Summoned through its effect, I can add a Revenant Counter on it equal to the times it was Special Summoned through that effect, in this case one (Revenant Counter: 0→1). And for each Revenant Counter on it, my Monster's Level increases by one and it gains 500 attack (Twilight Revenant LV: 7→8/ATK: 2500→3000)."

"A Monster that revives with even more power each time it's destroyed?" Ryo wondered. "It reminds me a bit of those old survival horror games I used to play back in the day where the final boss mutated into a stronger form each time you defeated it."

"Heh, so the dreaded Kaiser is a fan of classic video games?" Koyo seemed astonished. "The things you learn…"

"That hardly matters right now. Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Angel's Charity, which allows me to draw three cards from my Deck and discard two." Midori stated. "Next, I activate the Field Spell Card Citadel of Injustice. Through its effect, once per turn, I can Fusion Summon an "Evil HERO" Fusion Monster by banishing Monsters from my hand, field or Graveyard. I will banish Evil HERO Malicious Edge and the second copy of Elemental HERO Sparkman that I just sent to the Graveyard through the effect of Angel's Charity in order to Fusion Summon!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a dark-colored vortex, Midori chanted.

"Malevolent hero meting out brutal justice! Hero which manipulates electricity! Join together as one and transform into a savage storm ravaging everything in its path! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 8! Evil HERO Plasma Devastator (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300/LV: 8)!"

An imposing Monster clad in dark crimson armor with several violet patches on it and surrounded by black lightning appeared on Midori's field.

"Thanks to the second effect of Citadel of Injustice, when an "Evil HERO" Fusion Monster is Fusion Summoned through its effect, I can add the original attack of one of its Fusion Materials to it until the End Phase." Midori declared. "I choose to add Malicious Edge's attack of 2600 to it (Plasma Devastator ATK: 2600→5200). Then, I activate Twilight Revenant's effect, banishing Infernal Dusk Wing from my Graveyard in order to destroy Cyber End Dragon. Critical Dead Aim!"

Following Midori's words, Twilight Revenant joined its two scythes together, forming a bow-like construct. It then unleashed two bolts of dark energy that pierced through Cyber End Dragon's body, causing a massive explosion that destroyed it.

"Since a Machine-type Fusion Monster on my field was destroyed, Cyber Production Plant's effect activates." Ryo said. "Thanks to it, once during either player's turn, I can Special Summon one of the destroyed Monster's Fusion Materials from my Graveyard. Revive, Cyber Dragon in defense mode!"

Cyber Dragon appeared once more on Ryo's field next to Cyber Astra Dragon.

"I expected something like that, although it's still vexing to have my suspicions confirmed…" Midori grumbled. "However, even if I can't defeat you, I'll at least damage you! Battle! Evil HERO Plasma Devastator, destroy Cyber Astra Dragon! Demon Plasma Quickening!"

Plasma Devastator charged forward, thrusting its lightning-coated arm into Cyber Astra Dragon's neck and destroying it, sending Ryo skidding backwards.

Ryo – LP: 4000→2600

"Next, Evil HERO Twilight Revenant, destroy his Cyber Dragon!" Midori exclaimed. "Dangerous Genocide Finish!"

Twilight Revenant jumped up in the air and spun backwards rapidly as dark energy gather on its legs. It then shot forward, piercing through Cyber Dragon's body and destroying it in a spectacular explosion.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Midori said. "At this moment, the effect of Citadel of Injustice ends, returning Plasma Devastator's attack to normal (Plasma Devastator ATK: 5200→2600). With all your Monsters destroyed, you're now wide open, meaning—"

"I activate my Trap Card, Fusion Miracle Loop." Ryo abruptly stated, interrupting Midori. "This card can only be activated during the End Phase of the turn Fusion Monsters on my side of the field were destroyed. As for its effect, it allows me to Special Summon these destroyed Monsters with their effects negated. Return back to my side, Cyber End Dragon and Cyber Astra Dragon in defense mode!"

Ryo's previously destroyed Monsters returned to the field after emerging from a spatial distortion that appeared above him.

"It looks like I spoke too soon." Midori remarked. "Damn Kaiser. It feels like he's always one step ahead of us…"

"No worries, sister!" Koyo said. "I'll definitely break through his formation once again and give him a good beating! Now, it's my turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card League of Heroes, targeting Contrast HERO Chaos in order to Special Summon a "HERO" Monster with an equal or lower Level than it from my Deck. Come, Masked HERO Ace (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1900/LV: 7)!"

A Monster clad in a blue uniform with silver armor pieces attached to it, which held a blade whose guard was made out of cards and had large, red eyes reminiscent of an insect, appeared on Koyo's field.

"Since a "Masked HERO" Monster was Special Summoned from my Deck, Skyscraper 3's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon a "Masked HERO" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck with a lower Level than it and its effect negated. Come, Masked HERO Goka (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1800/LV: 6)!"

Goka appeared on Koyo's field next to his other two Monsters.

"Next, I activate Masked HERO Ace's effect, which allows me to add a Spell Card which has the name "HERO" in its description from my Deck to my hand." Koyo stated. "I choose the Quick-Play Spell Card Ultimate Mask Change and activate it in order to send all my "HERO" Monsters to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Masked HERO" Monsters from my Extra Deck with the same attribute as them. Transformation Summon! Come forth, Masked HERO Daian (ATK: 2800/DEF: 3000/LV: 8), Masked HERO Phoenix (ATK: 2900/DEF: 1800/LV: 8) and Masked HERO Wraith (Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100/LV: 7)!"

Three masks descended from the sky following Koyo's words, wrapping themselves around his three Monsters' heads and letting out an intense glow that surrounded their bodies. When the radiance died down, Daian, Phoenix and a Monster clad in black and gray armor with gold energy lines running through it while wearing an orange parka with its hood pulled up, which had a horn protruding from its head, appeared on Koyo's field.

"I activate Masked HERO Wraith's effect." Koyo continued. "Once per turn, I can equip a "HERO" Monster from my Graveyard to it and add that Monster's original attack to Wraith's own attack. I choose to equip the 2500 attack Koga (Wraith ATK: 2600→5100). Now, it's time for battle! Masked HERO Phoenix, destroy Cyber End Dragon! Prominence Drop!"

Phoenix rose up in the air as its body was clad by raging flames. It then dashed forward, striking Cyber End Dragon and incinerating it.

"Since Phoenix destroyed an opponent's Monster by battle, its second effect activates!" Koyo exclaimed. "Thanks to it, I can inflict damage to you equal to the destroyed Monster's Level multiplied by 100! Since Cyber End Dragon was Level 10, you'll receive 1000 points of damage! Spin Shooter!"

A spinning circle of fire erupted from Phoenix's shield, striking Ryo's body and sending him tumbling backwards.

Ryo – LP: 2600→1600

"Cyber Production Plant's effect activates with the destruction of Cyber End Dragon." Ryo declared as he stood up. "Thanks to it, I can Special Summon one of my destroyed Monster's Fusion Materials from my Graveyard. Return to my side once again, Cyber Dragon!"

Cyber Dragon appeared once more on Ryo's field.

"Talk about a persistent Monster." Koyo smirked. "However, if we're talking about persistence, then I'm something of an expert in it. Masked HERO Wraith, you're up! Destroy Cyber Astra Dragon! Koga Omega Drive!"

Wraith charged forward as two claws made out of light extended from its hand and thrust them into Cyber Astra Dragon, causing an explosion that destroyed the Monster.

"And since a "HERO" Monster I control destroyed an opponent's Monster by battle, Masked HERO Phoenix's second effect activates!" Koyo stated. "Through it, I can inflict 300 points of damage to you! Phoenix Bullet!"

A large number of feather-shaped flames erupted from Phoenix's wings, striking Ryo's body and causing a hiss of pain to escape from his lips.

Ryo – LP: 1600→1300

"Moving on, Masked HERO Daian will destroy your Cyber Dragon!" Koyo shouted. "Dispersion Thrust!"

Using its lance blade, Daian pierced Cyber Dragon's neck, with the mechanical Monster letting out an anguished howl before exploding.

"And of course, you'll receive 300 points of damage once again thanks to Masked HERO Phoenix's effect." Koyo reminded Ryo. "Phoenix Bullet!"

Ryo's body was once again pelted by the feather-shaped flames, causing him to grunt in pain.

Ryo – LP: 1300→1000

"This will settle things." Koyo declared. "When Masked HERO Daian destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "HERO" Monster from my Deck. I choose Masked HERO Joker (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

The black armored warrior with red eyes reminiscent of an insect appeared on Koyo's field.

"Since Masked HERO Joker was summoned successfully, I can add a "Masked HERO" Monster from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand." Koyo stated. "I choose Masked HERO Racer. Now, it's time for the finish! Masked HERO Joker, attack Kaiser Ryo directly! Maximum Lost!"

"Unfortunately, I cannot let you end things so soon, Hibiki Koyo." Ryo declared. "I activate the Trap Card Electromagnetic Barrier. Through its effect, if I'm about to receive a direct attack when a "Cyber Dragon" Monster on my field was destroyed, I can end the Battle Phase and draw three cards from my Deck."

"Damn, even that wasn't enough to finish him off." Koyo cursed. "Well, at the very least, his Life Points took a serious blow so that's something I guess."

"Indeed, you performed within expectations, brother dear." Midori let out a mischievous smile. "The barest minimum ones that is."

"As always, you're so harsh, sister…" Koyo spoke with a dejected expression on his face. "At least praise me a bit here… In any case, I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn." Ryo announced. "Draw. Well then, since you went all out during your previous turns in your attempt to take me down, allow me to respond in kind by unleashing even more of my Deck's strength. First, I activate the Spell Card Overload Fusion, which allows me to Fusion Summon a Dark-attribute Machine-type Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by banishing the necessary materials from my field or Graveyard. I will banish the three copies of Cyber Dragon, Cyber End Dragon, Cyber Astra Dragon, Proto-Cyber Dragon and Cyber Laser Dragon in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his seven Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Ryo chanted.

"Apostles of evolution ruling over mankind! Merge those seven heads together and unleash the twisted construct of chaos to wreak havoc upon this world! Fusion Summon! Descend now, Level 9! Chimeratech Over Dragon (Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: ?/DEF: ?/LV: 9)!"

A mechanical Monster resembling a dragon with a thick, serpentine body, which had seven heads emerging from its neck, appeared on Ryo's field, letting out an ear-splitting roar that caused both Koyo and Midori to wince in pain.

"Unknown attack…?" Midori mumbled. "I don't like this one bit…"

"When Chimeratech Over Dragon is Fusion Summoned, all other cards I control are sent to the Graveyard, meaning Cyber Production Plant will be gone from my field." Ryo stated. "And due to its second effect, Chimeratech Over Dragon's attack and defense are equal to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon multiplied by 800. Since seven Monsters were used as Fusion Materials to summon it, my Monster gains 5600 attack and defense (Chimeratech Over Dragon ATK: ?→5600/DEF: ?→5600)."

"An attack of 5600, you say?" Koyo let out a humorless laugh. "Oi, oi, that's a bit absurd, don't you think?"

"And I'm only getting started here." Ryo declared. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Cybernetic Refresh, which allows me to banish a Machine-type Fusion Monster I control during either player's turn until the start of my next Battle Phase. In exchange, I gain Life Points equal to half that Monster's attack on the field."

Following these words, Chimeratech Over Dragon disappeared inside a spatial distortion while Ryo was enveloped by a viridian aura.

Ryo – LP: 1000→3800

"That guy…" Midori growled. "He replenished most of his Life Points just like that, making most of our efforts so far meaningless…"

"Since I currently control no Monsters while my opponent does, I can banish Cyber Dragon Core from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon a "Cyber Dragon" Monster from my Deck." Ryo stated. "Come, Cyber Dragon Herz (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1)!"

A monster resembling a mechanical snake with several glowing cables attached to its body appeared on Ryo's field.

"Cyber Dragon Herz's effect activates." Ryo continued. "When this card is Special Summoned successfully, I can make its Level 5 until the end of my turn. Then, I summon Cyber Dragon Drei (ATK: 1800/DEF: 800/LV: 4)!"

Cyber Dragon Drei appeared on Ryo's field next to Cyber Dragon Herz.

"Since it was Normal Summoned successfully, Cyber Dragon Drei's effect activates, allowing me to make the Level of all "Cyber Dragon" Monsters I control 5 (Cyber Dragon Drei LV: 4→5)." Ryo said. "And now, I Overlay my two Level 5 Monsters!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Ryo chanted for the second time.

"Mechanical constructs endlessly pursuing evolution, open the door to a new possibility and house the eternal power of the cosmos within your body! Xyz Summon! Descend now, Rank 5! Cyber Dragon Nova (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600/R: 5/OU: 2)!"

The winged mechanical dragon with a serpentine body and a blazing core attached to its midsection appeared on Ryo's field, letting out a furious howl.

"Now it's Xyz Summon?" Koyo wondered. "So what Tachibana Yukio said about Kaiser having mastered this form of summon as well is true after all…"

"If the young man I faced back then spoke about our Duel in such detail, then both of you must be aware of what's coming next, right?" Ryo smirked. "Using Cyber Nova Dragon as material, I will reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

As Cyber Dragon Nova turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Ryo chanted once again.

"The drive to pursue evolution will become the foundation of a new power! Ascend the stairway leading to infinity and be reborn as a true ruler! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend now, Rank 6! Cyber Dragon Infinity (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600/R: 6/OU: 3)!"

The Monster resembling Cyber Dragon Nova, only with dark-colored armor plates attached to the back of its body and two dragon heads sprouting from the tips of its wings, appeared on Ryo's field.

"Due to its effect, Cyber Dragon Infinity gains 200 attack for every Overlay Unit attached to it." Ryo said. "Since it currently has three Overlay Units, its attack increases by 600 (Cyber Dragon Infinity ATK: 2100→2700). Then, I activate Cyber Dragon Infinity's effect, which allows me to attach an attack position Monster my opponent controls as an Overlay Unit to it once per turn. I select your Evil HERO Twilight Revenant, Hibiki Midori. Imperial Commandeer!"

Following Ryo's words, Cyber Dragon Infinity opened its mouth wide and consumed Twilight Revenant, turning it into another Overlay Unit orbiting it.

(Cyber Dragon Infinity OU: 3→4/ATK: 2700→2900)

"Now, it's time for battle!" Ryo exclaimed. "And at this moment, due to the effect of Cybernetic Refresh, Chimeratech Over Dragon is Special Summoned to my field with the same amount of attack and defense it had as when it left the field!"

A spatial distortion appeared above Ryo, with his Monster returning to his field.

"In addition, Chimeratech Over Dragon can attack my opponent's Monsters a number of times equal to the number of Fusion Materials used for this card's Fusion Summon." Ryo let out a small smirk. "In this case, Chimeratech Over Dragon can attack seven times. Here comes the first attack! Chimeratech Over Dragon, destroy Evil HERO Plasma Devastator! Evolution Result Burst!"

"I won't let you!" Midori exclaimed as she snapped her fingers. "I activate my Trap Card, Pain Empowerment! Through its effect, if I'm about to take damage from a battle involving an "Evil HERO" Monster I control, I can reduce that damage to 0 and gain an equal amount of Life Points!"

"Naïve!" Ryo shouted. "Cyber Dragon Infinity's effect activates! Once during either player's turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit from it (Cyber Dragon Infinity OU: 4→3/ATK: 2900→2700) in order to negate the activation of an opponent's card effect and destroy that card! As such, you'll receive all the damage from this battle!"

Following Ryo's words, one of Chimeratech Over Dragon's heads opened its maw wide, unleashing a wave of energy that destroyed Plasma Devastator and sent Midori flying backwards.

Midori – LP: 3700→700

"Midori!" Koyo shouted with evident concern. "Are you alright!?"

"Don't make…such a fuss." Midori wheezed out as she stood up. "It's going to take a lot more than that to keep me down. And since Plasma Devastator was destroyed, I can draw one card from my Deck."

"If that much can't keep you down, then perhaps my next attack will do the trick." Ryo declared. "Go, Cyber Dragon Infinity! Attack Hibiki Midori directly! Infinite Evolution Burst!"

"When I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" Midori announced. "Come, Evil HERO Sinister Gremlin (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

A demonic-looking Monster clad primarily in green armor and holding two giant scissor-like reverse blades appeared on Midori's field.

"Moreover, when Sinister Gremlin is Special Summoned through its effect, it cannot be destroyed by battle for the rest of that turn." Midori continued. "That means your attacks will no longer have any effect on me!"

"So it would seem." Ryo admitted. "In that case, I'll turn my attention to your brother. Go, Chimeratech Over Dragon! Attack Masked HERO Joker! Evolution Result Burst!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Emergency Fusion!" Koyo abruptly declared. "Thanks to its effect, when a Monster I control is being attacked, I can perform a Fusion Summon by using it and Monsters from my hand or field as materials and force you to battle the summoned Monster! I will fuse Masked HERO Joker with Masked HERO Phoenix and Masked HERO Daian!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Koyo chanted.

"Valiant souls defending the balance of this world! Join together as one now and awaken the master of time from its slumber with the sound of the campanella! Fusion Summon! Descend now, Level 12! Legend HERO Chronicle (Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3300/DEF: 3100/LV: 12)!"

A Monster clad in black armor with green accents on it, which held two blades shaped like clock hands, emerged from a giant holographic clock that appeared on the field, landing in front of Koyo.

"A new "HERO" Monster, huh?" Ryo remarked. "However, the fact that you placed it in attack mode must mean… Either way, that doesn't change what I must do next in the slightest. Chimeratech Over Dragon, destroy Legend HERO Chronicle! Evolution Result Burst!"

"I activate Legend HERO Chronicle's effect!" Koyo declared. "Each time this card is targeted for an attack, I can negate that attack! Chrono Calculation – Pause!"

Chronicle crossed its blades in front of itself, generating a distortion around it that stopped Chimeratech Over Dragon's blast in its tracks before it vanished.

"What a troublesome effect." Ryo remarked. "Because of it, it's useless to try and target that Monster for attacks. In that case, Chimeratech Over Dragon will attack and destroy your Masked HERO Wraith! Evolution Result Burst!"

"Unfortunately, that won't work either." Koyo smirked. "As long as Wraith has a "HERO" Monster equipped to it, it cannot be destroyed as a result of battle!"

"However, you'll still receive the damage." Ryo pointed out. "Do it, Chimeratech Over Dragon!"

Another one of the Monster's heads opened its maw wide, unleashing a blast that struck Wraith, forcing Koyo backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Koyo – LP: 3800→3300

"While this effect would have been quite advantageous to you in any other case, I'm afraid it will do you more harm than good here." Ryo stated. "I assume you haven't forgotten that Chimeratech Over Dragon can attack your Monsters four more times. Therefore, you had best brace yourself for quite a bit of damage, Hibiki Koyo. Go, Chimeratech Over Dragon! Unleash your full power on Masked HERO Wraith! Evolution Result Burst – Quadruple Barrage!"

Four energy blasts erupted from the dragon heads extending from Chimeratech Over Dragon's neck and struck Masked HERO Wraith, generating a large explosion that engulfed Koyo and sent him tumbling backwards.

Koyo – LP: 3300→2800→2300→1800→1300

"Oi, you still alive in there, Koyo?" Midori asked with a seemingly indifferent expression. "Whimper if that's the case."

"I love you too, sister…" Koyo said while coughing as he slowly stood up. "In any case, with the Battle Phase's end, Masked HERO Wraith's effect activates, destroying the card that is equipped to it since my Monster received an attack (Wraith ATK: 5100→2600)."

"It looks like neither of you have lost their spirit in the face of overwhelming firepower." Ryo remarked. "Good. I'm looking forward to see whether you can entertain me any further. I place three cards face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Midori announced. "Draw! If you're starving for entertainment, let me give you a spectacle you won't soon forget. I summon Evil HERO Pandora (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 1300/LV: 3)!"

A female Monster with demonic features, which held a box surrounded by miasma, appeared on Midori's field.

"Thanks to Evil HERO Pandora's effect, I can Fusion Summon an "Evil HERO" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by sending the necessary materials from my hand or field to the Graveyard and treating it as having being summoned through Dark Fusion's effect." Midori declared. "In addition, Evil HERO Sinister Gremlin is treated as two materials for the Fusion Summon of an "Evil HERO" Monster as long as its face-up on the field. I will use my two Monsters in order to perform a Fusion Summon!"

As Pandora, Gremlin and a shadowy copy of it swirled inside a dark-colored vortex, Midori chanted.

"Origin of the world's evils! Demon of insanity reveling in carnage and destruction! Join together as one and release the malevolent genius seeking the world's ruin from its bonds! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 9! Evil HERO Evolt Hazard (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2500/LV: 9)!"

A Monster clad in an armor which was primarily colored black, red and gold with a visor resembling the head of a cobra and holding an oversized rifle in its right hand appeared on Midori's field.

"Battle!" Midori exclaimed. "Evolt Hazard, destroy Cyber Dragon Infinity! Evolt Overflow Break!"

Evolt Hazard was surrounded by a raging aura as it unleashed a powerful blast of crimson energy from its rifle, piercing through Cyber Infinity's torso and destroying it, with the ensuing explosion sending Ryo skidding backwards.

Ryo – LP: 3800→3600

"But don't think this is the end, Kaiser." Midori smirked. "That oversized monstrosity of yours isn't the only creature that can execute multiple attacks. Evolt Hazard can also attack all my Monsters my opponent controls once each. As such, Evolt Hazard will attack Chimeratech Over Dragon! Evolt Overflow Break!"

"You're attacking even though your Monster has lower attack than mine?" Ryo narrowed his eyes as Evolt Hazard's blast approached his Monster. "What are you planning?"

"Evolt Hazard's effect activates!" Midori shouted. "Once during either player's turn, when this card battles an opponent's Monster with an equal or higher attack than it, it's not destroyed by that battle and all damage I would receive is reduced to 0!"

Following Midori's words, Chimeratech Over Dragon counterattacked, unleashing an energy wave from one of its dragon heads that overpowered Evolt Hazard's beam and enveloped it, causing a large explosion. However, when the smoke cleared, Evolt Hazard was unharmed, with the only thing different being that the aura surrounding it had increased in volume.

"In addition, following the battle's end, Evolt Hazard gains attack equal to half the attack of the Monster it just battled." Midori stated. "Since your dragon has 5600 attack, Evolt Hazard gains 2800 attack (Evolt Hazard ATK: 2900→5700). With that, my Monster's attack has surpassed Chimeratech Over Dragon's attack."

"However, you've already exhausted your number of attacks." Ryo pointed out. "That means you cannot take down my Monster even though your Evolt Hazard is currently stronger than it."

"Is that so?" Koyo interjected with a mischievous smirk on his face. "In that case, I'm afraid I have a nasty surprise in store for you. Since Midori is about to enter her Main Phase 2, I activate Legend HERO Chronicle's effect! Once during either player's turn, when the turn player is about to enter a new Phase, I can replace it with a Phase they've already conducted. Therefore, I will replace Midori's Main Phase 2 with the Battle Phase, allowing her to attack once again! Chrono Calculation – Reset!"

Following Koyo's words, a giant, ornate clock appeared behind Chronicle, spinning rapidly backwards before stopping at twelve o'clock.

"An effect that allows a player to repeat an already conducted phase?" Ryo smiled. "How truly amusing. This is shaping up to be a great challenge to overcome. My soul as a Duelist is quivering in excitement!"

"I'd rather you'd be quivering in fear, but what to do." Midori remarked. "In any case, since it's my Battle Phase once again, Evolt Hazard will attack Chimeratech Over Dragon! Evolt Overflow Break!"

Evolt Hazard's rifle turned into a sword as it charged forward, cleanly bisecting Ryo's Monster with an almost imperceptible slash that resulted in its destruction, sending Ryo skidding backwards due to the ensuing explosion.

Ryo – LP: 3600→3500

"I end my turn with this." Midori said. "With his Monsters destroyed, Kaiser is now wide open, Koyo. Seize this chance and take him down with all you've got."

"Somehow, I have the feeling this will prove to be easier said than done like before…" Koyo murmured. "It's my turn! Draw! I summon Masked HERO Racer (Wind/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1400/LV: 3)!"

A Monster resembling an armored warrior with parts of a motorbike attached to its body appeared on Koyo's field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Fusion in order to fuse Masked HERO Wraith and Masked HERO Racer!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Koyo chanted. "Valiant souls defending the balance of this world! Consume the forbidden fruit and be reborn as a transcendental ruler of the parallel universe! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 9! Armored HERO Overlord (Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2700/LV: 9)!"

A Monster clad in silver-white armor bearing a red cape, which wore a kabuto on its head and held a curved broadsword in its right hand, appeared on Koyo's field.

"Since it was used as a Fusion Material for the Fusion Summon of a "HERO" Fusion Monster, Racer's effect activates, allowing me to equip it to the summoned Monster as an Equip Card." Koyo announced as Racer appeared on the field and transformed into a motorcycle, which Overlord proceeded to mount. "Next, I activate Armored HERO Overlord's effect. Once per turn, I can target a "HERO" Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck or Graveyard and have this card gain its effects until the End Phase. I choose to copy Masked HERO Aeon's effects in my Extra Deck. Now, let's battle! Legend HERO Chronicle, attack Kaiser directly! Critical Chronicle Finish!"

"I activate the effect of Cyber Tortoise in my Graveyard." Ryo stated. "When I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard and negate that attack, but it will be banished the next time it leaves the field. Come back, Cyber Tortoise in defense mode!"

A mechanical turtle with a dragon head appeared on Ryo's field, generating a barrier that blocked Chronicle's attack.

"Not bad, Kaiser." Koyo praised his opponent. "However, can you evade this as well? Armored HERO Overlord attacks Cyber Tortoise! And at this moment, I activate the effect Overlord inherited from Aeon, banishing Daian from my Graveyard in order to increase its attack by 1000 (Overlord ATK: 3200→4200)! Do it, Overlord! Lockseed Beat Slash!"

Overlord's blade was surrounded by a multi-colored storm of energy as it swung it forward, destroying Cyber Tortoise with ease.

"And I'm far from finished." Koyo grinned. "Due to the equipped Racer's effect, Overlord can attack once more in each Battle Phase! Go, Armored HERO Overlord! Attack Kaiser directly and end this! Lockseed Beat Slash!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Cyber Gateway." Ryo stated. "Through its effect, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Machine-type Monster from my Deck if a Machine-type Monster on my field was destroyed during this turn. Come, Cyber Vary (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!"

The small, mechanical dragon appeared on Ryo's field after emerging from a mechanical gateway above him.

"Then, I will attack your Cyber Vary!" Koyo shouted. "Take that Monster down, Overlord!"

"I activate Cyber Vary's effect." Ryo stated. "When this card is targeted for an attack, I can banish it to end the Battle Phase and draw one card from my Deck."

"However, at this moment, I activate Legend HERO Chronicle's effect!" Koyo declared. "Through it, I will replace my Main Phase 2 with my Battle Phase! Chrono Calculation – Reset!"

The oversized clock appeared behind Chronicle once again, with its hands rapidly spinning backwards before landing on twelve o'clock.

"Since it's my Battle Phase once again, I can attack once more with my Monsters!" Koyo exclaimed. "Go, Legend HERO Chronicle! Attack Kaiser directly! Critical Chronicle Finish!"

"And just like before, your attacks will be unable to reach me." Ryo smirked. "I activate the Counter Trap Card Attack Nullification, which allows me to negate your Monster's attack and end the Battle Phase!"

"Tch, even though I launched so many attacks, I was perfectly countered…" Koyo clicked his tongue in irritation. "It looks like this is as far as I can go for this turn. I end my turn, with Armored HERO Overlord losing the effects it gained from Aeon."

"Then, it's my turn." Ryo announced. "Draw. I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed in order to draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I will send a card from my hand to the Graveyard in order to activate the Equip Spell Card Different Dimension Revival. Through its effect, I can target a Monster in my banish zone, Special Summon it in attack position and equip it with this card. Revive, Cyber End Dragon!"

Cyber End Dragon emerged from a portal that appeared on the ground and returned to the field.

"Next, I summon Armored Cybern (Wind/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/LV: 4)."

A flying craft with two cannons attached to its sides appeared on Ryo's field.

"Through its effect, I will equip Armored Cybern to Cyber End Dragon." Ryo stated as Armored Cybern attached itself to the mechanical dragon's torso. "Then, I activate the equipped Armored Cybern's effect, reducing Cyber End Dragon's attack by 1000 (Cyber End Dragon ATK: 4000→3000) in order to destroy a face-up Monster on the field. I choose to destroy Legend HERO Chronicle!"

"I won't let you!" Koyo exclaimed. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Invincibility Mode! Through its effect, I can target a "HERO" Monster on my field and make it unable to be destroyed by battle or leave the field by card effects until the end of this turn! I choose Legend HERO Chronicle as the target for that effect!"

The two cannons attached on Armored Cybern launched two powerful blasts at Chronicle, which however was unaffected by them as a golden aura appeared around it, causing the beam barrage to disperse around it harmlessly.

"It looks like you were able to protect that pesky Monster." Ryo remarked. "Furthermore, even if I attempted to attack, you would probably use Chronicle's effect to replace my Battle Phase with the Standby Phase. As such, I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Midori announced. "Draw! During my Standby Phase, the effect of Twilight Revenant in my Graveyard activates, allowing me to Special Summon it. Revive once again, Twilight Revenant!"

A dark portal surrounded by miasma appeared on the ground, out of which Twilight Revenant crawled out with slow movements.

"Since this is the second time it revived, Twilight Revenant gains two Revenant Counters (Revenant Counter: 0→2) and a corresponding increase in Level and attack (Twilight Revenant LV: 7→9/ATK: 2500→3500)." Midori continued. "Next, I activate Citadel of Injustice's effect, banishing Evil HERO Sinister Gremlin and Evil HERO Pandora from my Graveyard along with Evil HERO Fang Striges (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 200/LV: 4) from my hand in order to perform a Fusion Summon!"

As her three Monsters swirled inside a dark-colored vortex, Midori chanted.

"Origin of the world's evils! Dreaded bird of calamity! Demon of insanity reveling in carnage and destruction! Join together as one now and become the foundation for the path the emperor of darkness walks upon! Fusion Summon! Awaken, Level 8! Evil HERO Incubus Imperator (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2400/LV: 8)!"

A Monster clad in a crimson and black armor with several chains wrapped around its limbs, which had large bat wings extending from its back and held a whip in its right hand, appeared on Midori's field.

"Due to the second effect of Citadel of Injustice, the attack of Striges is added to Incubus Imperator's attack until the End Phase (Incubus Imperator ATK: 2700→4000)." Midori stated. "Now, let's battle! Evil HERO Evolt Hazard, attack Cyber End Dragon! Evolt Overflow Break!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Rule of One." Ryo declared. "Thanks to its effect, when a Monster my opponent controls declares an attack, I can Special Summon a Level 1 Monster from my Deck in attack position and change the target of that attack to it. In addition, Monsters other than Level 1 on my field cannot be destroyed by battle and I take no damage from battles involving them for the rest of this turn. I will Special Summon Cyber Larva (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 600/LV: 1) and change the target of your attack to it!"

A Monster resembling a mechanical worm appeared on Ryo's field, with Evolt Hazard's blast abruptly changing course and destroying it.

"Did…did he just self-destruct?" Koyo had a dumbfounded expression on his face as he stared at the smoke surrounding Ryo's field. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we won, but this feels a bit anticlimactic."

"Fool." Midori scoffed at Koyo's words. "As if a Duelist of his caliber would make such a blunder. Cyber Larva must have some sort of effect."

"Your assumption is spot on, Hibiki Midori." Ryo abruptly stated as the smoke cleared. "Since Cyber Larva was targeted for an attack, I will take no battle damage for the rest of this turn. And when Cyber Larva is destroyed, I can Special Summon a copy of it from my Deck. Come, Cyber Larva!"

A second Cyber Larva appeared on Ryo's field.

"I knew it… Seeing as they have an effect that allows you to negate battle damage, I'll just get rid of your Cyber Larva copies all at once." Midori said. "Go, Evil HERO Incubus Imperator! Destroy his second Cyber Larva! Emperor Burst Crash!"

Incubus Imperator's whip was surrounded by dark energy as the Monster swung it at Cyber Larva, striking its body and vaporizing it.

"Since it destroyed an opponent's Monster, Incubus Imperator's effect activates, allowing it to add the destroyed Monster's attack to its own attack (Incubus Imperator ATK: 4000→4400)." Midori said.

"Cyber Larva's effect activates once again, allowing me to Special Summon its third and final copy from my Deck." Ryo stated as yet another Cyber Larva appeared on his field.

"Then I'll also get rid of it as well!" Midori exclaimed. "Go, Evil HERO Evolt Hazard! Destroy that Monster! Evolt Overflow Break!"

Evolt Hazard transformed its rifle into a sword and charged forward, bisecting Cyber Larva and destroying it.

"Since Cyber End Dragon cannot be destroyed for the rest of this turn and Kaiser won't take any damage, it's useless to change your Main Phase 2 into yet another Battle Phase." Koyo reasoned. "In that case, I'll use Chronicle's effect to change your Main Phase 2 into your Draw Phase! Chrono Calculation – Reset!"

The clock hands on the oversized clock that appeared behind Chronicle started rapidly spinning backwards, stopping at six o'clock.

"Since it's my Draw Phase once again, I will draw one card from my Deck." Midori said. "I end my turn, with Incubus Imperator losing the attack boost it received from Citadel of Injustice's effect (Incubus Imperator ATK: 4400→3000)."

"It's my turn!" Koyo announced. "Draw! First, I activate Overlord's effect in order to copy Koga's effect in my Graveyard, allowing my Monster to gain 500 attack for every Monster my opponent controls. Since Midori technically counts as an opponent in this Battle Royal and she controls three Monsters while you control one, Overlord gains 2000 attack (Overlord ATK: 4200→6200). Now then, let's put an end to this! Battle! Legend HERO Chronicle, attack Cyber End Dragon! Critical Chronicle Finish!"

Chronicle's clock hand-shaped blades were surrounded by torrents of green energy as he swung them forward, unleashing waves of energy that engulfed Cyber End Dragon's body.

"Armored Cybern's effect activates." Ryo declared. "If the equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, I can destroy it instead. Therefore, Cyber End Dragon is safe."

"But your Life Points are not since you'll still receive the damage!" Koyo exclaimed. "Take this!"

Armored Cybern was destroyed following Koyo's words, with the ensuing shockwave causing Ryo to let out a grunt of pain.

Ryo – LP: 3500→3200

"Next, Armored HERO Overlord will attack Cyber End Dragon!" Koyo declared. "Finish him off, Overlord! Lockseed Beat Slash!"

Overlord's blade was surrounded by a multi-colored torrent of energy as it jumped upwards, evading Cyber End Dragon's heads and thrusting its blade in its torso, causing a giant explosion that engulfed and vaporized the mechanical dragon.

"Since I'm about to receive damage, I activate the effect of Cyber Bicorn (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1100/LV: 3) I discarded during my previous turn by banishing it from my Graveyard." Ryo stated. "Thanks to it, the damage from a battle involving a Machine-type Monster I control is halved and I can draw one card from my Deck."

Following Ryo's words, a semi-transparent wall appeared in front of him, shielding him from the brunt of the explosion, although he was still sent skidding backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Ryo – LP: 3200→1600

"I also activate my Trap Card, Cybernetic Downscaling." Ryo said. "Since a Machine-type Fusion Monster left my field, this card's effect allows me to Special Summon a Fusion Monster with an equal or lower Level than it by ignoring its summoning conditions. Come forth, Cyber Aegis Dragon (ATK: 400/DEF: 3000/LV: 8) in defense mode!"

The Monster resembling Cyber Dragon, but with thicker armor, a collar-shaped object surrounding its neck and six circular shield generators orbiting it appeared on Ryo's field.

"Due to its effect, Cyber Aegis Dragon cannot be destroyed by battle." Ryo said. "Therefore, any further attacks from your Monsters are now useless against me."

"So it would seem…" Koyo grudgingly admitted. "In that case, I'll use Chronicle's effect to replace my Main Phase 2 with my Draw Phase as well in order to draw a card from my Deck. I end my turn with this, with Overlord's attack returning to normal since Koga's effect ended (Overlord ATK: 6200→4200)."

"In that case, the time has finally come to draw the curtain on this Duel." Ryo announced. "You two fought really well, but all good things must come to an end I suppose. It's my turn. Draw."

Upon checking his drawn card, Ryo let out a confident smile that unnerved both siblings.

"I don't what you're planning, but I won't let you have your way so easily!" Koyo exclaimed. "I activate Legend HERO Chronicle's effect in order to replace your Main Phase 1 with your Standby Phase! Chrono Calculation – Reset!"

The hands of the oversized clock that appeared behind Chronicle started spinning rapidly backwards, stopping at three o'clock.

"With this, you'll be forced to enter your Battle Phase." Koyo grinned. "But since you have no Monsters on your field, you cannot do anything, meaning you'll have to skip it and go directly to Main Phase 2. How's that? As long as we have Legend HERO Chronicle on our side, time will be in our hands!"

"That was a valiant, but ultimately wasted effort to change the outcome of this match." Ryo declared. "Even if time is in your hands, I'll simply have it submit before my power like everything else. Now, bear witness to the advent of one of my mightiest beasts. I will banish all Light-attribute Machine-type Monsters from my field and Graveyard, which are nine in total, in order to Special Summon this Monster! Come before us, Level 10! Cyber Eltanin (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: ?/DEF: ?/LV: 10)!"

An imposing mechanical Monster, whose body consisted of a massive dragon head with seven smaller dragon heads extending from it, appeared on Ryo's field, letting out a resonant roar that shook the chamber.

"Cyber Eltanin…?" Midori muttered. "Yet another Monster with unknown attack… What are you planning to do with it, Kaiser?"

"I'm planning on defeating you with it of course." Ryo responded. "But first things first. Cyber Eltanin's attack and defense are equal to the number of Monsters banished in order to Special Summon it multiplied by 500. Since nine Monsters were banished, Cyber Eltanin gains 4500 attack and defense (Cyber Eltanin ATK: ?→4500/DEF: ?→4500)."

"OK, that's pretty impressive, but ultimately useless." Koyo said. "With your Battle Phase being over, you cannot attack with it."

"True, but that doesn't mean I can't use a different method to take you down." Ryo smirked. "Cyber Eltanin's effect activates. When this card is summoned successfully, all other face-up Monsters on the field are sent to the Graveyard. Constellation Siege!"

Following Ryo's words, the seven dragon heads extending from Cyber Eltanin's main body opened their maws wide, unleashing streams of energy that vaporized all other Monsters on the field.

"All our Monsters…were wiped out just like that." Midori seemed astonished. "Even so, during our next turn—"

"There is no next turn for you." Ryo mercilessly declared, cutting off Midori. "It's time for the final nail in your coffin. I activate the Spell Card Reactor Meltdown. This card can only be activated when a Machine-type Monster on my field sent Monsters to the Graveyard through battle or through its effect. As for its effect—it enables me to deal damage to the controller of those Monsters equal to the half the total sum of their attack on the field!"

"What did you say!?" Koyo cried out in shock. "If we receive that much damage—!"

"You're finished." Ryo completed Koyo's words. "Submit before the emperor's power and pay the price for defying Academia's will!"

Two massive crimson bolts of energy erupted from Ryo's Spell Card, striking the Hibiki siblings and sending them flying backwards as they screamed in agony.

Koyo – LP: 1300→0

Midori – LP: 700→0

Ryo: WIN

"You two put up a good fight, but this is the end like I said." Ryo said as he approached the downed siblings, aiming his Duel Disk at them. "Hibiki Koyo, Hibiki Midori, your transgressions towards Academia require the most severe of penalties as compensation. You shall be sealed into cards until the day the Professor sees fit to grant you mercy for your betrayal."

"I…won't…let you…"

Surprisingly enough, Koyo slowly crawled forward and stood up unsteadily, placing himself between Midori and Ryo.

"Hoh, what's this?" Ryo raised an eyebrow. "Are you that eager to receive your punishment that you've actually stepped forward to meet it head-on?"

"I…won't let you…" Koyo repeated, barely conscious and clearly struggling to remain standing. "I…must protect…my sister… I won't…let you harm her…"

"Koyo…"

Midori's barely audible whisper was drowned by the laughter of the Obelisk Force members behind Ryo.

"Oi, oi, what is that filthy traitor saying? Has he lost his mind?"

"Protect her? Don't you understand your situation? You can hardly remain standing as you are."

"You two have already been defeated by Ryo-sama, so your fate will not change no matter how much you struggle. Such foolish actions are simply a waste of time."

Indeed, it was an absurd and nonsensical action born out of a brother's instinct to shield his sister. And yet—this absurdity actually struck a chord within Ryo's heart. The image before him overlapped with a memory from long ago, where a younger version of him would also make a desperate stand to protect his precious younger brother from scavengers wandering the ruins of their hometown. Without even realizing himself, Ryo had lowered his hand.

"…I changed my mind." Ryo said. "Restrain these two and put them in the dungeon. I intend to question them at a later date about their acts against Academia. Until that time, they are not to be harmed in any manner."

"Put them…in the dungeon?" One of the Obelisk Force members wondered. "Ryo-sama, surely you jest! These lowlifes are nothing but filthy traitors who turned their backs on our glorious cause and dared to oppose you! The only thing they deserve—"

"Are you actually questioning my orders, soldier?" Ryo turned around, glaring at the Academia soldier. "If I were you, I'd consider my next words very carefully."

"O-of course not, Ryo-sama!" The Academia soldier squeaked, sweating bullets at the pressure he felt emanating from Ryo. "You will shall be done at once! You lot, give me a hand with the prisoners!"

The Obelisk Force members rushed forward and placed Real Solid Vision handcuffs around the siblings' wrists, dragging them out of the security room. Koyo had a quizzical expression on his face as he stared at Ryo, but the renowned Kaiser offered no further words to anyone. Once both the soldiers and the prisoners were gone, Ryo let out a deep sigh.

"What's the matter with me…?" Ryo wondered. "To think I of all people would be moved by Hibiki Koyo's actions like that… No, that shouldn't come as a surprise. Ever since I received those special orders from the Professor…my heart has been in turmoil. Sealing people into cards with the prospect of releasing them once our goal is accomplished is one thing, but having to eliminate them…"

While pondering all this, Ryo suddenly received a message in his Duel Disk. Upon reading it, his expression darkened.

"The perimeter defenses and a part of the surveillance system are down? How is this possible? Only agents of Academia should be familiar with the layout of the fortress and have the knowledge to disable the systems. Among them, Edo should be trapped in the White Room alongside Takuma, Dennis is currently facing several soldiers in the courtyard alongside Sakaki Yusho and I took care of the Hibiki siblings. In that case…this must be the result of Amon's mischief. I knew that problem child would cause us much grief one day…"

Ryo clenched his fists as he turned his gaze upwards.

"I suppose there is but one way to quell the unrest within me. And that is through a Duel, preferably against the silver-haired youth I faced back at Heartland in order to settle things once and for all. I'll make sure to ascertain what exactly his true nature is when we next clash. And then…I'll definitely open the door leading to the promised utopia for your sake, Sho… I won't let this cruel world hurt you even more than it already has…"

Following these words, Ryo exited the room as well, the flames of determination burning bright in his eyes.

* * *

Card Corner

 **Masked HERO Paladin**

ATK: 1700, DEF: 1900, LV: 4

Light/Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: When this card is summoned successfully, you can add a "Skyscraper" Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

 **Masked HERO Advent**

ATK: 2300, DEF: 1900, LV: 7

Fire/Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is destroyed by either battle or card effect, you can Special Summon a random "HERO" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions.

 **Evil HERO Mad Maker**

ATK: 800, DEF: 1900, LV: 4

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is Normal Summoned successfully, add a "Dark Fusion" or "Dark Calling" Spell Card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. If you Fusion Summon an "Evil HERO" Fusion Monster while this card is face-up on the field, you can add an "Evil HERO" Monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **Evil HERO Twilight Revenant**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 0, LV: 7

Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

"Evil HERO Mad Maker" + 1 "Evil HERO" Fusion Monster

Monster Effect: Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" first by using Monsters from your field as materials. If this card that was first summoned on your field is sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it during your next Standby Phase and place one Revenant Counter equal to the number of times it returned to the field through this effect (max. 5). For each Revenant Counter, increase this Monster's ATK by 500 and its Level by 1. If this card is sent to the Graveyard while it has the maximum number of counters, banish it. Once per turn, you can banish a "HERO" Monster from your Graveyard to target and destroy a Monster on your opponent's field. All damage this card inflicts to your opponent is reduced to 0 after activating this effect.

 **Contrast HERO Xtreme Chaos**

ATK: 3600, DEF: 2900, LV: 10

Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect

"Contrast HERO Chaos" + 1 LIGHT "Elemental HERO" Monster

Monster Effect: This card is always treated as an "Elemental HERO" card. This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn, when this card declares an attack, you can add the ATK of another "HERO" Monster on the field to this card's ATK until the End Phase. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon one of its Fusion Materials from the Graveyard with its effects negated and draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of Monsters your opponent controls.

 **Cyber Tortoise**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2000, LV: 4

Light/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: If you would receive battle damage, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to reduce that damage to 0 and draw one card for every 1000 points of damage you would have taken. If you would receive a direct attack while this card is in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon it and negate that attack, but banish it when it leaves the field.

 **Cyber Astra Dragon**

ATK: 3100, DEF: 2400, LV: 9

Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect

"Cyber Laser Dragon" + 1 Machine-type Monster

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can destroy all face-up attack position Monsters your opponent controls. If you successfully activated this effect, increase this card's attack by an amount equal to the destroyed Monster with the highest Level on your opponent's field x 100.

 **Evil HERO Plasma Devastator**

ATK: 2600, DEF: 2300, LV: 8

Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

"Evil HERO Malicious Edge" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman"

Monster Effect: Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, you can destroy a Monster on your opponent's field, but this card cannot declare an attack on the turn you activated this effect. If this card attacks a defense position Monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed, you can draw one card from your Deck.

 **Masked HERO Ace**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 1900, LV: 7

Earth/Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can add a Spell Card that has the word "HERO" in its description from your Deck to your hand. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon a "HERO" Monster with a lower Level that it from your Graveyard.

 **Masked HERO Wraith**

ATK: 2600, DEF: 2100, LV: 7

Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Monster Effect: Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, you can target a "HERO" Monster in your Graveyard; equip to this card and have it gain ATK equal to the equipped Monster's ATK (only one Monster can be equipped to this card every time). If this card is attacked while equipped with a Monster, it cannot be destroyed by battle. At the end of the Battle Phase that this effect was used, destroy the equipped Monster.

 **Evil HERO Sinister Gremlin**

ATK: 1200, DEF: 1600, LV: 4

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: When you're about to receive a direct attack, you can Special Summon this card from your hand and make it unable to be destroyed by battle during that turn. While this card is on the field, it can be treated as two materials for the Fusion Summon of an "Evil HERO" Fusion Monster.

 **Legend HERO Chronicle**

ATK: 3300, DEF: 3100, LV: 12

Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect

1 "Masked HERO" Fusion Monster + 2 "Masked HERO" Monsters

Monster Effect: This card is always treated as an "Elemental HERO" card. Must be Fusion Summoned first by using Monsters from your field as materials. Each time your opponent's Monsters target this card for an attack, you can negate that attack. Once during either player's turn, at the start of one of their Phases, you can activate this effect; replace the Phase the turn player is about to enter with a Phase they've already conducted. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon it from the Graveyard with its ATK doubled and its effects negated during the End Phase, but banish it the next time it leaves the field.

 **Evil HERO Pandora**

ATK: 900, DEF: 1300, LV: 3

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: You can Fusion Summon an "Evil HERO" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by using this card and Monsters from your hand and/or field as materials (this Fusion Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon with "Dark Fusion").

 **Evil HERO Evolt Hazard**

ATK: 2900, DEF: 2500, LV: 9

Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

"Evil HERO Pandora" + 2 "Evil HERO" Monsters

Monster Effect: Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack all Monsters your opponent controls once each. Once during either player's turn, if this card battles a Monster with equal or higher attack than it, this card isn't destroyed by that battle and all battle damage is reduced to 0. Then, increase this card's ATK by an amount equal to half that Monster's ATK.

 **Masked HERO Racer**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 1400, LV: 3

Wind/Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is used as material for the Fusion Summon of a "HERO" Monster, you can attach it as an Equip Card to the summoned Monster. As long as this card is equipped to that Monster, it can attack twice during each Battle Phase.

 **Armored HERO Overlord**

ATK: 3200, DEF: 2700, LV: 9

Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect

1 "Masked HERO" Fusion Monster + 1 "Masked HERO" Monster

Monster Effect: This card is always treated as an "Elemental HERO" card. Must be Fusion Summoned first by using Monsters from your field as materials. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, you can target a "HERO" Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck or Graveyard; have this card gain its effects until the End Phase.

 **Evil HERO Fang Striges**

ATK: 1300, DEF: 200, LV: 4

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: You can banish this card from your Graveyard to target an "Evil HERO" Monster you control whose ATK is different than its original value and a Monster your opponent controls; your opponent's Monster loses ATK equal to your Monster's difference in attack.

 **Evil HERO Incubus Imperator**

ATK: 2700, DEF: 2400, LV: 8

Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

"Evil HERO Fang Striges" + 2 "Evil HERO" Monsters

Monster Effect: Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. The first time this card would be destroyed by a card effect, it's not destroyed. Each time this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, add that Monster's original ATK to it.

 **Cyber Bicorn**

ATK: 0, DEF: 1100, LV: 3

Light/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: You can banish this card from your Graveyard to halve the battle damage from a battle involving a Machine-type Monster you control and draw one card from your Deck.

 **Skyscraper 3 – Masked Hero Domain**

Field Spell Card

When this card is activated, you can add a "Mask Change" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, when you Special Summon a "Masked HERO" Monster from your Deck or Extra Deck, you can Special Summon another "Masked HERO" Monster from your Extra Deck with a lower Level than the summoned Monster and its effect negated.

 **Twisted Reflection**

Normal Spell Card

Send an "Evil HERO" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to your Graveyard; Special Summon a Wicked Token (ATK: 0/DEF: 0) with the same name, type, attribute and Level as that Monster and treat it as a Fusion Monster. If the Token is destroyed by battle or card effect, you can add one of the discarded Fusion Monster's materials from your Deck to your hand.

 **Evolution Retrace**

Normal Spell Card

If your opponent controls Monsters while you don't, you can Special Summon up to two Machine-type Monsters from your Graveyard with their effects negated by ignoring their summoning conditions.

 **Cyber Production Plant**

Continuous Spell Card

Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon a Machine-type Fusion Monster using Monsters from your hand and/or field as materials. Once during either player's turn, if a Machine-type Fusion Monster that you control is destroyed, you can Special Summon one of its Fusion Materials from your Graveyard.

 **Citadel of Injustice**

Field Spell Card

Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon an "Evil HERO" Monster by banishing Monsters from your hand, field and/or Graveyard as materials (this Fusion Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon with "Dark Fusion"). The summoned Monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of one of its Fusion Material Monsters until the End Phase.

 **Cybernetic Refresh**

Quick-Play Spell Card

During either player's turn, you can banish a Machine-type Fusion Monster you control; gain Life Points equal to half its attack. During your next Battle Phase, Special Summon it to your field with the same ATK and DEF it had when it left the field.

 **Invincibility Mode**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Target a "HERO" Monster you control; until the end of the turn you activated this card, the targeted Monster cannot be destroyed by battle, you receive no damage from battles involving it and cannot leave the field by any means.

 **Reactor Meltdown**

Normal Spell Card

You can activate this card if a Machine-type Monster on your field sent Monsters from the field to the Graveyard through battle or through its effect. Inflict damage to the controller of these Monsters equal to half the total sum of their ATK on the field.

 **A Hero's Duty**

Normal Trap Card

When an opponent's Monster declares an attack, you can change the target of that attack to an "Elemental HERO" Monster you control.

 **Fusion Miracle Loop**

Normal Trap Card

This card can only be activated on the End Phase of the turn where Machine-type Fusion Monsters on your field were destroyed; Special Summon these destroyed Monsters from your Graveyard with their effects negated by ignoring their summoning conditions.

 **Electromagnetic Barrier**

Normal Trap Card

If a "Cyber Dragon" Monster on your field was destroyed and you're about to receive a direct attack during the same turn, you can end the Battle Phase and draw three cards from your Deck.

 **Cyber Gateway**

Normal Trap Card

If a Machine-type Monster on your field was destroyed this turn, you can activate this card to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Machine-type Monster from your Deck.

 **Rule of One**

Normal Trap Card

When a Monster your opponent controls declares an attack, you can Special Summon a Level 1 Monster from your Deck in attack position and change the target of that attack to it. For the rest of this turn, Monsters you control with a Level other than 1 cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no damage from battles involving them.

 **And that concludes Chapter 42. Here, Ryo faced off against the Hibiki siblings with the intent of showing off more of his skills and abilities before the inevitable rematch with Yukio. In the next chapter, the Lancers will finally arrive in Academia and things will start getting heated up.**

 **That's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Greetings, community! Dvdryms her with chapter 43. This chapter was supposed to have come out a bit sooner, but my busy schedule and Avengers: Infinity War kind of delayed me. Now, in response to your questions**

 **—To Guest and granus: Yes, you both got them right. I just want to add that Masked HERO Paladin was inspired from Kamen Rider Ixa, Masked HERO Racer from Kamen Rider Lazer Level 0, Evil HERO Incubus Imperator from Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, while Evil HERO Sinister Gremlin was inspired from the Gremlin Phantom.**

 **—To Guest 1.0: More information about Sho, Zarc and Kouji-sensei will come in later chapters. And of course I don't mind you or anybody else pointing out any mistakes I have made. I'm actually grateful since it helps improve the quality and consistency of the story.**

 **—To Guest (2): Regarding Reign of the Supreme King, I haven't thought about whether it will make an appearance down the line. We'll see about it.**

 **—To Guest (3): I intend for Reira to have a one-on-one Duel at some point, and maybe even more.**

 **—G.O.D. Card: I'll think about your suggestion.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 43 – Thirst for Vengeance**

"So this is Academia. It sure doesn't look that imposing from here…"

Yukio muttered as the speedboat carrying the Lancers was getting closer and closer to the island where the massive fortress was situated. Although its appearance was somewhat reminiscent of a medieval castle, the various crystal-shaped objects hovering around it and the high-tech equipment situated at its port ruined that image.

"The goal is finally in sight." Yuya commented next to Yukio. "In there, Yuzu, Serena, Ruri and Rin are waiting for us. And I'll finally be able to see my father after three years…"

"Speaking of your father, I, the man Gongenzaka, am still astonished over the fact that Sakaki Yusho was the prime candidate of leading the Lancers and disappeared three years ago in order to try and reason with the Professor by heading to Academia himself." Gongenzaka remarked. "I always knew there was no way a man like him would run away from a fight, but it is even better to have my opinion validated. Once we get back, we have to make sure that the rest of the world learns of your father's valiant efforts, Yuya."

"More importantly however, why haven't been attacked yet?" Sawatari said. "Sora said that the Professor keeps track of everything going on around here through the surveillance devices installed in these crystal-shaped pillars hovering in the sky. Plus, the perimeter defenses he spoke about should have been activated by now. Not that I'm complaining that it's been smooth sailing so far, but it makes me feel uneasy."

"There are two possibilities regarding this." Reiji spoke after straightening his glasses. "The optimistic one is that Academia is under attack by allies of ours, who have succeeded in neutralizing at least part of the defense system. The less hopeful of the two scenarios is that my dear father is setting a trap for us and is inviting us in."

"Yeah, I'd rather go with the first one." Crow said. "But if they are setting a trap for us, then let's spring it and make them regret it."

Everyone present nodded in agreement following Crow's words. At that moment, Sora stood up from his position near the driver's seat and pointed at the rocky cliffs ahead of them.

"Alright, we're coming up on the island's north side. It's a bit of a rough terrain, but it's the fastest way to the Professor's chambers. Even if the surveillance system is down, they'll probably be expecting us, so you'd better bring your A-game if you don't want to get turned into a card in record time."

"That won't be a problem." Sawatari puffed his chest out. "On this day, I'll prove once and for all that Academia should fear the mighty Sawatari Shingo Deus! I'll definitely pass judgment on those fiends on behalf of everyone who's suffered because of them!"

"That's a noble goal, but in the meantime, I suggest you start climbing." Yukio suggested as the speedboat came to a stop next to the cliffs. "We don't have all day here and I'd hate to be ambushed while climbing that cliff."

"Right." Reiji said. "Let's get a move on, everyone."

Following his prompt, the members of the Lancers started ascending slowly, with Sawatari predictably grumbling for the duration of the climb. Once everyone was on top, Yuya looked around with a confused look.

"Wait, we're missing one person. Where's Crow?"

"Waiting for you guys to go up! Jeez, you really are slow!"

Upon saying so, Crow suddenly sped upwards while riding his Blackbird, landing in front of the astonished Lancers with a cocky smile on his face.

"…What the…?" Yukio seemed astonished, a sentiment apparently shared by everyone. "Where the Hell did your D-Wheel come from, Crow?"

"We had placed it in a special compartment inside the speedboat." Crow responded. "What, you didn't think that a proud Synchro Dimension Duelist would march off to war without his trusted partner by his side, right?"

"I guess not…" Yukio said. "In any case, this place seems a bit too quiet for my tastes. Weren't we supposed to be greeted by the welcoming committee by now?"

"Perhaps news of our arrival have reached them and they decided to scurry off in fear." Sawatari suggested with a proud smile. "They must be aware of our victories against Academia, hence why they wisely chose not to confront us."

"That would be nice, but that doesn't seem to be the case." Yuya's expression hardened as he said so. "They're already here."

"Indeed." Tsukikage said. "We appear to be surrounded."

Suddenly, a large number of Academia students suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere, forming a circle around the Lancers and trapping them inside.

"I knew they'd be here." Sora smirked. "Therefore, we'll break through them just like we planned!"

Following Sora's shout, Crow dashed forward on his D-Wheel while Yuya activated his rollerblades and went over a couple of students. As for Tsukikage, he dashed around, causing several students to collide against one another. Thanks to their combined efforts, the Academia students' formation was broken, allowing Sora, Reiji and Reira to escape and dash ahead towards the fortress in order to find the Professor.

"Yosh, it's all according to plan!" Sawatari cheered as he, Gongenzaka and Yukio stood in front of the Academia students in order to prevent them from going after Reiji and the others. "All that's left now is taking out the trash!"

"I, the man Gongenzaka, will not even a single one of you rascals pass!" Gongenzaka bellowed. "Today, Academia's reign of terror comes to an end!"

"What my comrades said." Yukio smirked. "Now, let's do this!"

[Duel!]

All Duelists present shouted as one, with the basic Action Field being deployed around them. Despite the Academia students putting up a valiant fight, they were simply overwhelmed by the Lancers' superior skill and swiftly retreated.

"Oi, where the Hell do you think you're going!?" Sawatari shouted. "Get back here, you cowards!"

"After them!" Yuya shouted. "We cannot let them interfere with Reiji's group!"

The Lancers chased the retreating Academia soldiers into one of the side entrances that led to Academia. However, the students had seemingly disappeared into thin air, prompting Tsukikage to stop and motion for the other to halt as well.

"Something is wrong here." Tsukikage said with an urgent tone. "Oh no. Since there was an enemy before us, then—"

"Now! Get them!"

Suddenly, a number of nets made out of Real Solid Vision descended from the ceiling and seized the members of the Lancers before they could react in any manner.

"Damn it, not again!" Sawatari complained. "Stupid Academia and their nets!"

"We've walked right into this one." Tsukikage grimaced. "In hindsight, it should have been obvious that they had a trap laid for us the moment they ran away. I've screwed up big time and brought shame to the Fuuma clan's name…"

"It looks like we've got ourselves a big catch today." One of the students grinned. "But man, you guys sure are unlucky. Three of you will be used as fodder for Instructor Sanders' training while the rest of you will have to entertain some of our soldiers. I sure wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now, Lancers."

Following his words, the nets holding Yuya, Gongenzaka and Sawatari moved to the side, while the ones carrying Crow, Tsukikage and Yukio moved forward and entered some narrow passageways that appeared on the wall, separating the members of the Lancers.

"We've all been split up." Tsukikage remarked as he attempted to cut the net with one of his kunai blades. "This is the worst situation. And where is each of us being transferred to? I wish I could escape, but the net is too strong. My weapons are not even making a dent on it. I suppose I have no choice but to adopt a wait and see approach for now. If need be, I'll fight my way out when I arrive at wherever I'm being taken at."

After a few minutes of being moved inside a dimly-lit corridor and arriving at a spacious room, the net binding Tsukikage abruptly disappeared, sending falling down to the floor.

"Oh… The first visitor…is here already… And he's a ninja…of all people… You Lancers…sure are a colorful bunch…"

Tsukikage narrowed his eyes at the sight of the man with tousled hair clad in a black Academia uniform that was haphazardly buttoned.

"So the enemy has already appeared before me." Tsukikage said as he assumed a battle stance. "Are you an agent of Academia?"

"My name…is Gerard…" Gerard introduced himself with a listless voice while yawning. "And I am indeed…one of Academia's Elites…or rather was…thanks to your friend… Now that I think about it…weren't you also in Standard…when Academia invaded…? I seem to remember something…about a ninja… Well…not that it matters much…"

"Eh?" Tsukikage seemed confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing you need…to concern yourself with…seeing as you're going down here…" Gerard let out a malicious smirk. "Rejoice, ninja…for your demise will be the first step…towards reclaiming my status…and exacting revenge on that detestable Tachibana Yukio…"

"You seem to have a grudge towards Yukio-dono." Tsukikage remarked. "In that case, that's all the more reason for me to take you down here and now. Academia's downfall begins with your defeat!"

"How confident you are…" Gerard smirked as he activated his Duel Disk. "Let's see…whether you have the strength…to back up your defiant words…"

"Then let us commence this battle!" Tsukikage exclaimed as he followed suit. "Action Field, on!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

Following the announcement from Tsukikage's Duel Disk, several glowing platforms appeared around the two Duelists as the rudimentary Action Field was deployed.

[Duel!]

Both Tsukikage and Gerard shouted together as the Action Cards spread across the room.

Tsukikage – LP: 4000

Gerard – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn…" Gerard announced. "I activate the Field Spell Card…Reckless Magic Square…and use its effect in order to add Aleister the Invoker to my hand…and summon it (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)…"

The sorcerer holding an ornate staff and a book in his hands appeared on Gerard's field.

"Since Aleister was Normal Summoned successfully…I can add the Spell Card Magic Art of Invocation from my Deck to my hand…" Gerard continued. "Then…I activate the Spell Card Invoker Gate… Through its effect…I can Special Summon a Monster from my Deck…whose Level is lower than that of an "Aleister the Invoker" I control… Come, Fusion Support Organism – Water (ATK: 400/DEF: 1300/LV: 3)…"

The Monster which had a spherical body with several ice crystal protruding from it appeared on Gerard's field.

"Due to Fusion Support Organism – Water's effect…I can Fusion Summon a Water-attribute Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by sending it and Aleister to the Graveyard…" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Gerard chanted with an energetic tone. "Arcane master which embodies the divine will, become one with the elusive water and invoke a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear before us, Level 6! Invoked Beast Cocytus (ATK: 1800/DEF: 2900/LV: 6) in defense mode!"

The massive dragon whose body was seemingly made out of ice appeared on Gerard's field.

"Since Fusion Support Organism – Water was used as material for a Fusion Summon…the summoned Monster gains 600 attack (Cocytus ATK: 1800→2400)…" Gerard stated. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Magic Art of Invocation…banishing Aleister and Fusion Support Organism – Water from my Graveyard…in order to Fusion Summon for a second time…"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Gerard chanted once more.

"Arcane master which embodies the divine will, become one with the elusive water and invoke a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear before us, Level 5! Invoked Beast Leviathan (Water/Sea Serpent/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2000→2600/DEF: 1900/LV: 5)!"

A Monster resembling a cerulean-colored sea serpent with several fins extending from its body and seven eyes attached to its head appeared on Gerard's field.

"I activate Invoked Beast Leviathan's effect…which allows me to inflict 200 points of damage to you once per turn…" Gerard declared. "However…if I control Monsters with the same attribute as Leviathan…the damage will be doubled with every such Monster… Since the attribute of Cocytus is also Water…you'll receive 400 points of damage… Celsius Trigger…"

Leviathan opened its maw wide, releasing a large ice crystal that struck Tsukikage's body and caused him to double over from the pain.

Tsukikage – LP: 4000→3600

"The enemy has already drawn first blood…" Tsukikage muttered. "And since he performed two consecutive Fusion Summons in one turn, his skills must be top-notch despite his attitude. I need to tread carefully here…"

"I activate the effect of Magic Art of Invocation in my Graveyard…shuffling it back to the Deck…in order to add Aleister the Invoker from my Graveyard to my hand…" Gerard said. "I place a card face-down…and end my turn… Now, come at me, ninja… And try not to struggle too much…because I'm in no mood for a protracted fight… I had to wake up before noon…since you buffoons decided to invade today…so I'm understandably cranky…"

 _Since he returned Aleister back to his hand and Magic Art of Invocation back to his Deck, he can perform a Fusion Summon once again during his next turn by recycling that combo._ Tsukikage thought, paying no heed to Gerard's complaints. _In that case, I'll go with this!_

"It's my turn!" Tsukikage announced. "Draw! I summon Twilight Ninja – Shingetsu (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 100/LV: 4)!"

A Monster clad in a ninja outfit with four hands protruding from its torso and two swords strapped on his back appeared on Tsukikage's field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Ninjitsu – Technique of Hazy Duplication." Tsukikage stated. "Through its effect, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Ninja" Monster from my hand. I choose to summon a second copy of Shingetsu."

A second copy of Shingetsu appeared on Tsukikage's field next to the first one.

"Thanks to Shingestu's effect, you cannot target "Ninja" Monsters for attacks other than itself." Tsukikage declared. "And since I control two copies of Shingetsu, you cannot attack either one, meaning your attacks are sealed."

"Ugh, seriously…?" Gerard grimaced. "Such petty tricks…that only serve to prolong the inevitable… That's so annoying…"

"Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Ninjitsu – Hidden Scroll, followed by the Continuous Spell Card Illusion Ninjitsu – Hazy Shuriken." Tsukikage continued. "Through the effect of my second card, if I control a "Ninja" Monster, every time I add a card in my hand, I can send it to the Graveyard in order to inflict 300 points of damage to you. Like this!"

Tsukikage jumped on a nearby platform with nimble movements and grabbed an Action Card, sending it to the Graveyard. Immediately afterwards, several shuriken were shot from his Spell Card, striking Gerard's body and causing him to grunt in pain.

Gerard – LP: 4000→3700

"A card that takes advantage of the rules of Action Duels…?" Gerard grimaced. "Seriously, how irritating…"

"I'm not done yet!" Tsukikage exclaimed as he grabbed another Action Card and sent it to the Graveyard. "Go, Hazy Shuriken!"

Gerard's body was struck by the shuriken once again as he winced.

Gerard – LP: 3700→3400

"Once more!" Tsukikage shouted as he jumped on a nearby pillar and grabbed an Action Card embedded there. "Hazy Shuriken!"

The previous scene was repeated once again as Gerard was struck by the shuriken and hissed.

Gerard – LP: 3400→3100

"There's another Action Card there." Tsukikage remarked as he spotted an Action Card and headed for it. "Now I—"

"Yeah, I think I've had enough of this nonsense…" Gerard gestured at his Monsters. "Do it…"

Cocytus unleashed ice vapors from its mouth that froze the platform Tsukikage was on and caused him to slip. While struggling to regain his balance, a water torrent was shot from Leviathan's mouth that struck his body and sent him crashing down on the floor hard, knocking the air out of him.

"Oh, would you look at this…" Gerard spoke with a mocking smile on his face as he tapped his Duel Disk. "It seems the time allotted to you for using Action Cards has passed… You need to make a move…or you'll lose the Duel by default…"

"I don't need you to tell me that…" Tsukikage said with a groan as he got up. "I send Ninjitsu – Hidden Scroll to the Graveyard in order to activate its effect. Thanks to it, I can draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of times I inflicted effect damage to you during this turn, in this case three. I place two cards face-down and end my turn with that."

"Then, it's my turn…" Gerard announced. "Draw… I summon Aleister the Invoker…"

Aleister appeared once more on Gerard's field.

"Since it was summoned successfully, Aleister's effect activates, allowing me to—"

"Not so fast!" Tsukikage interrupted Gerard's words. "I activate my Counter Trap Card, Ninjitsu – Cursed Seal of Hell! Through its effect, if an opponent's Monster activates its effect when I control a "Ninja" Monster, I can negate that effect and send all Monsters with the same name as it from my opponent's Deck to the Graveyard! That means your combo is broken!"

"Not bad, ninja…" Gerard grudgingly praised his opponent. "However…I'm afraid you won't be able to stop me…with just this much… I activate the Spell Card Emergency Invocation…banishing Aleister from my field…in order to Special Summon an "Invoked Beast" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck with its effects negated… Come, Invoked Beast Merkabah (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100/LV: 9)…"

Following Gerard's words, Aleister turned into particles of light and was consumed by a magic circle that appeared on the ground, with Merkabah emerging from it and landing on Gerard's field.

"Moving on…I activate the Spell Card Fusion…in order to fuse Invoked Beast Merkabah with Fusion Support Organism – Light (Light/Rock/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 1200/LV: 3) in my hand…" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Gerard chanted. "Ethereal being residing in the parallel dimension, consume the holy light and be reborn into an apostle of catharsis! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 9! Advanced Invoked Beast Solus (Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3100/DEF: 3400/LV: 9)!"

A Monster clad in mechanical armor reminiscent of a priest's robe, which had two mirrors hovering next to him and nine broadswords surrounded by light hovering behind his back in a circular formation, appeared on Gerard's field.

"Due to Fusion Support Organism – Light's effect…which was used as a Fusion Material for the Fusion Summon of a Light-attribute Monster…Solus gains 600 attack (Solus ATK: 3100→3700)…" Gerard stated. "Moving on, I will activate Invoked Beast Leviathan's effect…to inflict 400 points of damage to you… Celsius Trigger…"

Leviathan launched an ice crystal from its mouth that struck Tsukikage and sent him skidding backwards.

Tsukikage – LP: 3600→3200

"Then…I activate Invoked Beast Solus's effect…" Gerard continued. "Once per turn…I can destroy a Monster on my opponent's side of the field with a lower Level than Solus…and inflict damage to them equal to the difference between their Levels multiplied by 300… I choose to destroy one of your Shingetsu copies…and since the Level difference is five…you'll receive 1500 points of damage… Parsec Hammer…"

The mirrors hovering next to Solus unleashed two powerful blasts of energy that vaporized Shingetsu and sent Tsukikage flying backwards due to the ensuing explosion.

Tsukikage – LP: 3200→1700

"It's time to end this…" Gerard declared. "Battle… Advanced Invoked Beast Solus, destroy the second copy of Shingetsu… Crown Pulse Cannon…"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card Armor Ninjitsu – Freeze Lock!" Tsukikage exclaimed. "This card can only be activated if I control a "Ninja" Monster, allowing me to negate your attack and end the Battle Phase! In addition, as long as this card remains face-up on the field, your Monsters cannot change their battle positions!"

Following Tsukikage's words, the swords hovering behind Solus aimed forward and unleashed powerful blasts of energy from their tips, which were however blocked by an ice barrier that appeared in front of Tsukikage's Monster.

"You escaped yet again…" Gerard remarked. "I suppose that's to be expected of a ninja…though that doesn't make this fight any less of a drag… I end my turn with this…"

"It's my turn!" Tsukikage announced. "Draw! I activate Armor Ninjitsu – Gold Conversion, whose effect allows me to destroy all face-up "Ninjitsu" cards I control in order to draw two cards from my Deck. Next, I activate the Spell Card Ninjitsu – Technique of Divine Transformation. Through its effect, I can send a "Ninja" Monster I control to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon a number of "Ninja" Monsters from my Deck with their effects negated equal to the amount of Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls. Appear, Black Dragon Ninja (Dark/Beast/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1600/LV: 7) in attack mode, White Dragon Ninja (Light/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1200/LV: 7) in attack mode and Red Dragon Ninja (Fire/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200/LV: 6) in defense mode!"

Following Tsukikage's words, a smoke explosion suddenly engulfed his field, out of which emerged three ninja Monsters clad in outfits of different color.

"And that's not all." Tsukikage continued. "Using the Scale 1 Twilight Ninja – Jogen (Dark/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/LV: 7/SC: 1) and the Scale 10 Twilight Ninja – Kagen ((Dark/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/LV: 1/SC: 10), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Tsukikage's sides, with his two Monsters rising on their top.

"A Pendulum Summon, huh…?" Gerard muttered. "How very unexpected… And by that…I mean completely expected… Now that the surprise factor has worn off…your Pendulum Summon isn't that impressive…"

"Then let's see if I can amaze you with this!" Tsukikage exclaimed. "Battle! Black Dragon Ninja, attack Invoked Beast Cocytus! At this moment, I activate Jogen and Kagen's Pendulum Effects, which allow my Monster to inflict piercing damage when attacking a defense position Monster and increase its attack by 500 until the Battle Phase's end (Black Dragon Ninja ATK: 2800→3300) respectively! Go, Black Dragon Ninja!"

Black Dragon Ninja swung its claw-shaped weapon forward, unleashing an energy wave in the shape of a black dragon that bisected Cocytus, with the ensuing explosion sending Gerard skidding backwards.

Gerard – LP: 3100→2700

"Next, White Dragon Ninja will destroy Invoked Beast Leviathan!" Tsukikage pointed at Gerard's Monster. "Do it, White Dragon Ninja!"

White Dragon Ninja threw a large number of shuriken forward, which pierced Leviathan's body in several spots and caused it to explode, with Gerard wincing due to the ensuing shockwave.

Gerard – LP: 2700→2600

"Unfortunately, none of my Monsters have enough attack to take down your Solus." Tsukikage said. "Therefore, I will end the Battle Phase, with Black Dragon Ninja's attack returning to normal (Black Dragon Ninja ATK: 3300→2800). Next, I will place a card face-down and—"

"At this moment…I activate Advanced Invoked Beast Solus's effect…" Gerard interrupted Tsukikage. "Once during either player's turn…when my opponent places a card face-down…I can destroy that card… Destructor Revelation…"

Solus launched ten small beams of energy from its fingers that pierced Tsukikage's face-down card and destroyed it.

"Kuh, such a powerful effect…" Tsukikage narrowed his eyes at this. "I end my turn with this."

"My turn…" Gerard announced. "Draw… I summon Westcott the Magister Magi (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)…"

A Monster resembling a magician clad in golden robes and holding an elongated staff with an ornate eye attached to its tip appeared on Gerard's field.

"Westcott's effect activates…" Gerard declared. "When this card is Normal Summoned successfully…I can target a Monster on either player's field…and Special Summon a Homunculus Token with the same attribute as it… I choose the Fire-attribute Red Dragon Ninja…as the target for this effect… Come, Homunculus Token (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)…"

A crimson humanoid appeared on Gerard's field next to his other Monsters.

"In addition…I activate Westcott's second effect…" Gerard continued. "Once per turn…I can Fusion Summon an "Invoked Beast" Fusion Monster by using this card…and Monsters from my hand and/or field as materials… Moreover, Westcott is treated…as Aleister the Invoker for this Fusion Summon… I choose to fuse Westcott with my Homunculus Token…"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Gerard chanted.

"Arcane master which embodies the divine will, become one with the raging flames and invoke a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear before us, Level 7! Invoked Beast Purgatorio (ATK: 2300/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

The Monster resembling three demonic beings joined together and surrounded by violet flames appeared on Gerard's field after emerging from a crimson-colored magic circle.

"Thanks to its effect…Purgatorio's attack increases by 200…for every card on your field…" Gerard said while stifling a yawn. "Since there are five cards…Purgatorio's attack increases by 1000 (Purgatorio ATK: 2300→3300)… Then, I activate Solus's effect…in order to destroy Red Dragon Ninja… And since the difference between their Levels is three…you'll receive 900 points of damage… Do it, Solus… Parsec Hammer…"

Two beams of light were launched from the mirrors orbiting Solus, obliterating Red Dragon Ninja and sending Tsukikage flying backwards.

Tsukikage – LP: 1700→800

"Since a card from your field is gone…Purgatorio's attack is reduced (Purgatorio ATK: 3300→3100)…" Gerard remarked. "Now, let's battle… Invoked Beast Purgatorio, destroy Black Dragon Ninja… Catharsis Blaze…"

Purgatorio unleashed a stream of violet flames from its mouths that incinerated Tsukikage's Monster and caused the ninja to wince due to the intense heat.

Tsukikage – LP: 800→500

(Purgatorio ATK: 3100→2900)

"Thanks to its second effect…Purgatorio can attack all Monsters you control once each…" Gerard let out a malicious smirk. "Destroy his White Dragon Ninja, Purgatorio… Catharsis Blaze…"

The previous scene was repeated once again as Purgatorio vaporized White Dragon Ninja, forcing Tsukikage on his knees.

Tsukikage – LP: 500→300

"This will finish you off…" Gerard stated. "Advanced Invoked Beast Solus…attack him directly…and put him out of his misery… Crown Pulse Cannon…"

"I activate the Action Spell Evasion!" Tsukikage exclaimed. "Through its effect, your Monster's attack is negated!"

"An Action Card…?" Gerard narrowed his eyes. "Where did you get that…? Wait, I'm getting déjà vu here… You actually got it…when you were blown back by my first blast, right…?"

"That is correct." Tsukikage said as he stood up. "It was my good fortune that saved me from your attack just now."

"Is that so…?" Gerard spoke with a dark tone, looking more alert and fierce now. "Your irritating persistence has brought back some rather nasty memories regarding my first ever defeat. For reminding me of this humiliation, I'll have you experience a most cruel and painful defeat. I place a card face-down and end my turn."

 _What happened to him?_ Tsukikage wondered. _His killing intent is becoming evident and he seems much more energetic compared to his previous lethargic state. Perhaps my last move reminded him of his defeat at Yukio-dono's hands somehow. Either way, I must proceed with even more caution from now on._

"It's my turn!" Tsukikage announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Ninjitsu – Art of Succession, which allows me to draw cards equal to the number of "Ninja" Monsters destroyed during my previous turn, in this case three. Then, I will use my current Pendulum Scale in order to Pendulum Summon! Come, Twilight Ninja Shogun – Getsuga (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 3000/LV: 8)!"

An imposing three-armed, armored warrior, which held a long spear in one of its hands and had two flags strapped on his back, appeared on Tsukikage's field.

"I activate Getsuga's effect, switching it into defense mode in order to Special Summon two "Ninja" Monsters from my Graveyard." Tsukikage continued. "Revive, two copies of Twilight Ninja – Shingetsu!"

Getsuga sat down cross-legged following Tsukikage's words and struck its spear on the ground, creating a crack out of which the two Monsters emerged and landed on the field.

"Next, I Overlay my two copies of Shingetsu!" As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Tsukikage chanted. "Show yourself, swift warrior operating in the shadows of the world! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Armor Ninja – Blade Heart (Wind/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1000/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

An armored ninja warrior holding two large swords appeared on Tsukikage's field.

"Hoh, an Xyz Monster?" Gerard let out a malicious smirk. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy crushing you even more than I thought."

"The only one who will get crushed here is you." Tsukikage declared. "I activate Blade Heart's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit from it in order to allow it to attack twice on this turn's Battle Phase. Then, I activate the Equip Spell Card Fuuma Shuriken. This card can only be equipped to a "Ninja" Xyz Monster I control and allows me to double its attack. In exchange, I must detach all of its Overlay Units. Of course, I will equip it to Blade Heart and double its attack (Blade Heart ATK: 2200→4400/OU: 1→0)."

"Your Monster isn't the only one which gains attack." Gerard remarked. "Since you placed new cards on your field, Purgatorio's attack increases once again (Purgatorio ATK: 2700→3300)."

"Even so, neither it nor your Solus can match my Blade Heart in terms of attack." Tsukikage pointed out. "Now, let's battle! Blade Heart, destroy Advanced Invoked Beast Solus!"

Blade Heart dashed forward, leaving only an afterimage behind, and slashed at Solus with its blade, causing it to crumble to the ground in pieces and explode, with the ensuing shockwave blasting Gerard backwards.

Gerard – LP: 2600→1900

"I activate the Trap Card Alchemic Waking." Gerard declared. "Through its effect, if an "Invoked Beast" I control was destroyed, I can Special Summon an "Invoked Beast" Monster from my Extra Deck with a different attribute than it and its effects negated by ignoring its summoning conditions. Come, Invoked Beast Caligula (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

A demonic Monster emerged from a violet-colored magic circle and landed on Gerard's field.

"Here comes the second attack!" Tsukikage shouted. "Go, Blade Heart! Take down Invoked Beast Purgatorio! And at this moment, I activate Kagen's Pendulum Effect in order to increase Blade Heart's attack by 500 (Blade Heart ATK: 4400→4900)!"

This time, Blade Heart grabbed the large shuriken that had been attached to its back and threw it forward, severing one of Purgatorio's heads. Then, the shuriken drew an arc in the sky and returned back slicing off the other two heads and causing the Monster to explode, sending Gerard skidding backwards.

Gerard – LP: 1900→300

"Since I received damage, I can activate the Trap Card Eidolon Bargain." Gerard stated. "Through its effect, I will add Magic Art of Invocation from my Deck to my hand."

"Time for the finishing blow!" Tsukikage stated as he grabbed an Action Card from a nearby platform. "I activate the Action Spell Wonder Chance in order to allow my Monster to attack once again! In addition, I activate Jogen's Pendulum Effect and target Blade Heart with it, giving it the ability to inflict piercing damage! End this, Blade Heart!"

"Like Hell I'll let one of you filthy Lancers defeat me once again!" Gerard bellowed as he activated his Duel Anchor, using it to grab an Action Card from a platform a few meters away from him and bring it to his hand. "I activate the Action Spell Copy Action, whose effects allows me to copy the effects of an Action Card in my opponent's Graveyard! I choose Evasion, which means your attack is negated!"

"Tch, so you escaped this…" Tsukikage clicked his tongue in irritation. "It can't be helped then. I end my Battle Phase, with Blade Heart losing the attack boost it received from Kagen (Blade Heart ATK: 4900→4400). Then, I activate the Spell Card Ninjitsu – Technique of Soul Exchange. Through its effect, I can Special Summon a number of Level 4 or lower "Ninja" Monsters from my Graveyard equal to the number of my opponent's Monsters that were destroyed during my Battle Phase. Return to my side, two copies of Twilight Ninja – Shingetsu in defense mode!"

Two portals appeared on the ground, out of which the two copies of Shingetsu emerged and returned to the field.

"So you brought back that annoying wall." Gerard sneered. "Even so, that won't make a difference in the slightest. Hide all you want, but I'll eventually drag you out by force and pulverize you, you lowly vermin!"

"It looks like someone has quite a few anger issues." Tsukikage remarked. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Gerard announced. "Draw! Now then, this farce has gone on for long enough. It's time for you to exit the stage permanently, ninja. I activate the Spell Card Magic Art of Invocation, banishing Caligula from my field and Aleister from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Gerard chanted.

"Ethereal being residing in the parallel dimension, consume the endless darkness and be reborn into the sweet temptress whispering words of corruption in the hearts of men! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 7! Advanced Invoked Beast Echidna (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 2400/LV: 7)!"

A Monster whose upper half was one of a beautiful woman with bat wings protruding from its back and whose lower half was that of a serpent appeared on Gerard's field.

"Judging from your confused look, I assume that you don't understand how I intend to finish you off with such a seemingly weak Monster, right?" Gerard smirked upon taking note of Tsukikage's bemused look. "All will be revealed in good time. First, I activate the effect of Magic Art of Invocation in my Graveyard, shuffling it back to my Deck in order to add Aleister from my banish zone to my hand. Now, let's battle!"

"What are you talking about?" Tsukikage asked. "Thanks to the effect of Shingetsu, you cannot attack any of my Monsters."

"Ah, but that's where Echidna's effect comes into play." Gerard said with a mischievous smirk. "During my Battle Phase, I can force the opponent's Monster with the highest Level to attack it instead of having Echidna declare an attack. And if that Monster is in defense position, it's forcibly switched to attack position. As such, I will have your Twilight Ninja Shogun – Getsuga attack Echidna. Forbidden Temptation!"

Following Gerard's words, Echidna released a pink-colored mist from its mouth that enveloped Getsuga and forced it to slowly stand up. Then, Getsuga brandished its spear and charged forward, aiming for Echidna.

"Damn, such an absurd effect!" Tsukikage cursed. "Even so, I'll still have Life Points remaining once your Monster destroys mine!"

"No, you won't." Gerard said. "I activate the effect of Aleister the Invoker in my hand. When a Fusion Monster I control battles, I can send this card to the Graveyard in order to increase that Monster's attack and defense by 1000 (Echidna ATK: 2100→3100/DEF: 2400→3400). As such, I'm afraid this truly is the end of the line for you. Counterattack and take down that Monster, Advanced Invoked Beast Echidna! Darkness Baroque!"

Echidna opened its mouth wide, unleashing a wave of darkness that enveloped Getsuga and caused it to vaporize before striking Tsukikage and sending him flying backwards.

Tsukikage – LP: 300→0

Gerard: WIN

"I got taken down…" Tsukikage muttered while lying on the ground. "My deepest apologies for being so useless here, Reiji-dono, everyone. And my brother Hikage…I'm sorry that I wasn't able to avenge your loss…"

"If you're done with your depressing monologue of apologies, I believe it's time for you to disappear." Gerard sneered as he pointed his Duel Disk at the fallen ninja. "Sleep forever in darkness."

A purple glow was emitted from the Duel Disk, enveloping Tsukikage's body. Once it died down, the ninja's body disappeared, leaving behind only a card with his image imprinted on it.

"One pest down, several more to go." Gerard remarked as he picked up the card where Tsukikage was now sealed and stretched his arms. "While being proactive and energetic doesn't suit me, I suppose I can make an exception until all the intruders have been dealt with. And once we're done ushering in the new era, I'll immediately head straight to bed and sleep for a week."

Upon saying so, Gerard turned around and left the area, a satisfied smirk on his face as he daydreamed about a straight week of uninterrupted unconsciousness.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Crow…_

"Whooooooaaaa!"

Crow screamed as the net that was restraining him and his D-Wheel abruptly disappeared, sending him crashing to the stone floor below. Once the dizziness and ringing in his ears subsided, the Synchro Dimension Duelist stood up and rushed to his D-Wheel. After performing a cursory examination, Crow let out a relived sigh.

"Good, nothing seems to be bent or broken, so that's a relief. On the downside, I seem to have been brought to a really dreary place."

Crow remarked thus after examining his rather spacious surroundings, which somewhat reminded him of the detainment area back in the Facility, only more high-tech since the bars of the cells seemed to be made entirely out of Real Solid Vision.

"Aw, you don't like our dungeon? I thought a sewer rat like you would feel right at home in this place, brat from the Commons."

Crow sharply turned on his heels at the sound of this voice, coming face-to-face with a burly, young man with long, spiky blond hair and green eyes who was clad in a sleeveless, white military outfit. However, upon taking a closer look at him, Crow shuddered at the prominent patches of blackened flesh on the left side of his face and his left arm. He looked like someone had partially microwaved him, giving him a truly haunting appearance.

"As you must have already surmised, I'm one of Academia's soldiers." The man said. "My name is Savaris, a former elite in the service of the Professor. And once I defeat you, I'll be one step closer to reclaiming my former position and rank that I lost because of scum like you."

"I don't really care for your loss of status of whatever, so how about we skip the formalities and head straight to the Duel part?" Crow said as he detached his Duel Disk from his D-Wheel and strapped it on his wrist. "Well, actually, scratch that. I have a question that's been bugging me ever since I saw you. What the Hell happened to your ugly muck? If that's supposed to be a sunburn, it sure is a nasty one."

"Oh, this?" Savaris pointed at his face. "It's a funny story really. You see, my associate and I were brutalized in a Duel by one of your comrades, Tachibana Yukio. While Gerard escaped with only moderate burns in various areas of his body, I received the full brunt of his fiendish dragon's accursed flames and ended in this sorry state. If it wasn't for Academia's highly advanced medical technology, both my comrade and I would have been dead. What do you think of that, huh?"

"Eh…too bad that Yukio didn't make both sides of your face match?" Crow shrugged. "Sorry, but if you expect me to sympathize with you, then you're wasting your time. You warmongers started a conflict that ruined the lives of thousands of people, so you deserve everything that's coming to you."

"I didn't expect anything else for an answer from a brat who grew up in the slums of the Synchro Dimension." Savaris snorted as he activated his Duel Disk. "You people are mere anarchists that endanger the society of perfect order that the Professor is about to create. And purging irritants like you is my specialty."

"Really? Well, mine and that of my comrades is fighting against and toppling tyrannical regimes like yours." Crow shot back as he also activated his Duel Disk. "You're going down for good this time, you Academia scum! Now, let's begin!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together as one.

Crow – LP: 4000

Savaris – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Savaris announced. "I summon Shaddoll Angel (Dark/Spellcaster/Flip/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400/LV: 4)."

A Monster resembling an angel with black wings that was bound by several energy threads appeared on Savaris's field.

"Next, I activate the Equip Spell Card Nephe Shaddoll Fusion and equip it to Shaddoll Angel." Savaris continued. "Through its first effect, I will change Shaddoll Angel's attribute to Fire, and through its second effect, I will perform a Fusion Summon by using the equipped Monster and Shaddoll Beast in my hand as Fusion Materials!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Savaris chanted.

"Twisted threads of corruption, place the raging flames under your absolute control and give birth to a new race! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! El Shaddoll Moloch (ATK: 2700/DEF: 1950/LV: 7)!"

The Monster whose top half was that of a humanoid bull and its bottom half was that of a massive spider, which was surrounded by eerie crimson flames and had several energy strings extending from its body, appeared on Savaris's field.

"Since Shaddoll Beast and Shaddoll Angel were sent to the Graveyard their effects activate." Savaris declared. "Thanks to them, I will draw one card from my Deck and gain 600 Life Points respectively."

Following his words, Savaris was surrounded by a violet aura.

Savaris – LP: 4000→4600

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Savaris said. "Now then, let's see if your bite can match your bark, little sewer rat."

"Oh, you'll find out that I'm full of nasty surprises." Crow smirked. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Continuous Spell Card Black Whirlwind and I summon Black Feather – Pinaka the Waxing Moon (Dark/Winged Beast/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200/LV: 3)!"

A small, black anthropomorphic bird holding a bow and arrow appeared on Crow's field.

"Since I Normal Summoned a "Black Feather" Monster, Black Whirlwind's effect activates, allowing me to add a "Black Feather" Monster from my Deck to my hand with less attack that the summoned Monster. I choose Black Feather – Gladius the White Night, and since I control only one face-up "Black Feather" Monster, I can Special Summon it (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1500/LV: 4)!"

An anthropomorphic bird clad in silvery white armor and holding two daggers in its hands appeared on Crow's field.

"However, since you Special Summoned a Monster, Moloch's effect activates." Savaris grinned. "Through it, you'll receive 200 points of damage. Hellfire Penalty!"

A stream of crimson embers that erupted from Moloch's body struck Crow, causing him to wince.

Crow – LP: 4000→3800

"That was nothing! Now, I tune the Level 3 Gladius with the Level 3 Pinaka!" As Gladius turned into three stars and Pinaka turned into three rings surrounding them, Crow chanted. "Warrior shining in the night sky, consume the darkened gales within your blade and herald the advent of legend! Synchro Summon! Descend now, Level 6! Black Feather – Nothung the Starlight (Dark/Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600/LV: 6)!"

An anthropomorphic muscular bird with two black wings extending from its back, which held an ornate broadsword in its right hand, appeared on Crow's field.

"Since you Special Summoned again, you'll receive damage from Moloch's effect." Savaris reminded Crow. "Hellfire Penalty!"

Crow's body was once again struck by several embers, causing him to hiss.

Crow – LP: 3800→3600

"Allow me to pay you back with interest for this damage." Crow declared. "Nothung's effect activates! When this card is Special Summoned, I can inflict 800 points of damage to you, and then I can target one Monster on your field and have it lose 800 attack and defense. Of course, I select Moloch. Homing Sword!"

Nothung swung its blade, unleashing black winds from it that buffeted both Savaris and his Monster, sending them flying backwards.

Savaris – LP: 4600→3800

(Moloch ATK: 2700→1900/DEF: 1950→1150)

"And I'm far from finished." Crow continued. "Thanks to Nothung's second effect, I can Normal Summon one "Black Feather" Monster in addition to my regular Normal Summon during the Main Phase. I summon Black Feather – Elphin the Pitch Black (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1200/LV: 6)!"

A large, anthropomorphic bird with a head reminiscent of a crow and two large, black-feather wings extending from its back appeared on Crow's field.

"Due to its effect, Elphin can be Normal Summoned without releasing a Monster if I control a "Black Feather" Monster." Crow stated. "Then, since I control a "Black Feather" Monster, I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster Black Feather – Oroshi the Squall (ATK: 400/DEF: 600/LV: 1)!"

A small bird with an elongated chin appeared on Crow's field.

"I tune the Level 6 Elphin with the Level 1 Oroshi!" As Elphin turned into six stars and Oroshi turned into a single ring surrounding them, Crow chanted once again. "Spread your jet-black wings and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade, Level 7! Assault Black Feather – Raikiri the Sudden Shower (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

Crow's ace Monster appeared on the field next to Nothung, brandishing its katana in a menacing manner.

"A double Synchro Summon, huh?" Savaris remarked. "It seems I must revise my opinion of you a bit. You must possess a modicum of skill at the very least to be able to pull this off. However, I hope you haven't forgotten what happens when you Special Summon Monsters, right? I activate Moloch's effect once again in order to inflict 400 points of damage to you since you Special Summoned two Monsters! Hellfire Penalty!"

Several sparks were launched once again from Moloch's body, causing Crow to grunt as they made contact with his body.

Crow – LP: 3600→3200

"That sure is one annoying effect…" Crow grumbled. "It's a good thing that I won't have to put up with it for much longer. I activate Raikiri's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy cards on my opponent's field equal to the number of "Black Feather" Monsters I control, in this case two! I will destroy your Moloch and your face-down card! Thunder God Judgment!"

"I activate the Counter Trap Card Chaos Reversal!" Savaris shouted. "Through its effect, when Monsters on my field would be destroyed by a card effect, they are unaffected by that effect and cannot be destroyed until the end of this turn!"

"In that case, we'll settle this the old-fashioned way!" Crow exclaimed. "Battle! Nothung the Starlight, attack El Shaddoll Moloch! Starlight Cleaver!"

Nothung's blade was surrounded by light as it charged forward, slashing at Moloch and generating a shockwave that sent Savaris skidding backwards.

Savaris – LP: 3800→3300

"Next, Raikiri will attack Moloch as well!" Crow stated. "Lightning Cutter!"

Raikiri dashed forward, its blade clad in lightning, and slashed at Moloch, generating yet another shockwave that sent Savaris flying.

Savaris – LP: 3300→2600

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Crow said. "At this moment, Pinaka's effect in my Graveyard is activated, allowing me to add a "Black Feather" Monster from my Deck to my hand since it was sent from the field to my Graveyard. I choose Kalut the Moon Shadow."

"Chaos Reversal's second effect activates as well right now, sending all cards that would have been destroyed by the card effect it protected them from to the Graveyard." Savaris said. "And since El Shaddoll Moloch was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing me to add a "Shaddoll" Spell or Trap Card from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose Nephe Shaddoll Fusion."

"So this archetype is not only very effective against Special Summoned Monsters, it allows the user to recycle the Spell and Trap Cards they use." Crow remarked. "You're shaping up to be quite the annoying opponent."

"Oh, trust me, I'm not just a mere opponent." Savaris smirked. "I am your end, Synchro Dimension lowlife. And that end begins now. My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Shadow Threads of Pendulum, whose effect allows me to add two "Shaddoll" Pendulum Monsters from my Deck to my hand if I control no Monsters while my opponent controls only Special Summoned Monsters. Then, I use the added Scale 1 Zur Shaddoll – Qliphacore (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2200/LV: 5/SC: 1) and Scale 2 Ha Shaddoll – Qliphazohar (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 2400/LV: 6/SC: 2) to Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Savaris, with two Monsters resembling a sphere surrounded by dark roots and a demonic-looking Monster resembling a giant serpent with several tentacles extending from it and energy threads attached to its body respectively rising to their top.

"So Academia also has access to Pendulum Summoning, huh?" Crow narrowed his eyes at the sight, but his expression soon changed to a confused one. "However, what game are you playing here? You cannot summon anything with your current Scale."

"Yes, thank you for pointing out the obvious." Savaris spoke with a voice dripping with sarcasm. "It seems your eyes aren't just there for decoration, something that can't be said for your brain. I believe it should have been obvious that I placed these cards there with the intent to take advantage of their Pendulum Effects. But first things first. I activate the Spell Card Shaddoll Fusion, sending Shaddoll Dragon and Shaddoll Hedgehog from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Savaris chanted.

"Twisted threads of corruption, place the bottomless darkness under your absolute control and give birth to a new race! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! El Shaddoll Mephisto (ATK: 3100/DEF: 1900/LV: 8)!"

The demonic-looking Monster clad in black and crimson armor, which had azure flames in the shape of wings extending from its back, a dark halo comprised of nine concentric circles hovering above its head and dark threads extending from its body, appeared on Savaris's field.

"You performed a Fusion Summon by using Monsters from your Deck?" Crow seemed shocked. "How is that possible?"

"That's due to Shaddoll Fusion's effect, which allows me to Fusion Summon by using Monsters from my Deck as materials if my opponent controls a Special Summoned Monster." Savaris responded. "However, the really interesting thing starts from here. When a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster is Fusion Summoned, Qliphazohar's Pendulum Effect activates, allowing me to make the attack of all Monsters my opponent controls with the same attribute as the summoned Monster 0 and negate their effects."

A wave of darkness erupted from one of Qliphazohar's tentacles, enveloping Crow's Monsters and forcing them on their knees.

(Raikiri ATK: 2600→0, Nothung ATK: 2400→0)

"Next, since Shaddoll Hedgehog and Shaddoll Dragon were sent to the Graveyard, their effects activate, allowing me to add Shaddoll Falcon from my Deck to my hand and destroy a Spell or Trap Card on your field respectively." Savaris announced. "The one I will destroy is your Black Whirlwind."

Following Savaris's words, a portal appeared on the ground, out of which several threads were shot and destroyed Crow's Spell Card.

"And there's even more from where that came from." Savaris stated. "I activate Qliphacore's Pendulum Effect. Once per turn, I can target a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster and Special Summon another "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck with the same attribute as it and a lower Level than it by ignoring its summoning conditions. Come, El Shaddoll Uruz (Dark/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1300/LV: 6)!"

A Monster resembling a warlock clad in violet robes and holding an ornate staff in its left hand, which was bound by several energy threads, appeared on Savaris's field.

"Battle!" Savaris exclaimed. "El Shaddoll Mephisto, attack Raikiri! And thanks to Uruz's effect, all damage my opponent receives from battles involving a Special Summoned Monster they control is doubled! This will finish you off!"

"I don't think so!" Crow shouted. "I activate the Trap Card Black Feather Culling! Through its effect, if I control two or more "Black Feather" Synchro Monsters, I can destroy them in order to draw three cards from my Deck!"

"You destroyed your own Monsters?" Savaris raised an eyebrow. "You're definitely up to something, so let's see what sort of plan you've concocted there. El Shaddoll Mephisto, attack him directly!"

"I activate the Trap Card Black Feather – Back Flash!" Crow declared. "When my opponent declares a direct attack while I have five or more "Black Feather" Monsters in my Graveyard with different names, this card's effect allows me to destroy all Monsters my opponent controls! Take this!"

A black wave of energy erupted from Crow's Trap Card, engulfing Savaris's Monsters and destroying them.

"Not bad." Savaris said. "Your earlier move of sending your Synchro Monsters to the Graveyard was all in preparation for this moment. However, if you were hoping that would leave me completely defenseless, I'm afraid I will disappoint you. First, I will add Shaddoll Fusion from my Graveyard to my hand due to Mephisto's effect. Then, I summon Shaddoll Falcon (ATK: 600/DEF: 1400/LV: 2)."

A small mechanical bird bound by several threads appeared on Savaris's field.

"I equip Shaddoll Falcon with Nephe Shaddoll Fusion and change its attribute to Fire." Savaris continued. "Then, I will fuse Shaddoll Falcon with Shaddoll Hound in my hand!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Savaris chanted.

"Twisted threads of corruption, place the raging flames under your absolute control and give birth to a new race! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! El Shaddoll Egrysta (ATK: 2450/DEF: 1950/LV: 7)!"

The mechanical Monster clad in red armor with a large number of crimson threads extending from its back appeared on Savaris's field.

"Since Shaddoll Falcon was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon it in face-down defense position." Savaris said. "I end my turn with this."

"My turn!" Crow announced. "Draw! I summon Black Feather – Tornado the Reverse Wind (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

A Monster which looked like a hybrid between a human and a bird with wings instead of hands appeared on Crow's field.

"Tornado's effect activates." Crow stated. "When my opponent controls a Special Summoned Monster, I can Special Summon a Level 1 Tuner Monster from my Graveyard! Revive, Oroshi the Squall!"

Oroshi appeared next to Tornado after emerging from a blue-colored portal.

"I tune my Level 4 Tornado the Reverse Wind with my Level 1 Oroshi the Squall!" As Tornado turned into four stars and Oroshi turned into a single ring surrounding them, Crow chanted. "Pitch-black raging gale, become the tailwind that ties our bonds! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 5! Assault Black Feather – Sohaya the Summer Shower (ATK: 1500/DEF: 2000/LV: 5)!"

The winged Monster clad in blue armor and holding a katana in its right hand appeared on Crow's field.

"Fool." Savaris sneered. "You insist on Special Summoning even though you figured out that Shaddoll Monsters are especially effective against your tactics. In that case, your Monster will pay the price for your conceit! El Shaddoll Egrysta's effect activates! When my opponent Special Summons a Monster while I have a "Shaddoll" card in my hand, I can negate that summon, destroy that Monster and send a "Shaddoll" card from my hand to the Graveyard. I will send Shaddoll Fusion to my Graveyard in order to destroy your Sohaya. Paradox Unborn!"

The threads on Egrysta's back shot forward while surrounded by flames, piercing through Sohaya and destroying it.

"Such a nasty effect…" Crow muttered. "I suppose it's a good thing that I always have a plan B. Since there are no cards on my field, I can Special Summon this Monster. Come, Black Feather – Gust the Backblast (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 1400/LV: 2) in defense mode!"

An anthropomorphic bird with dark blue wings appeared on Crow's field.

"And since I control a "Black Feather" Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand." Crow continued. "Come, Black Feather – Blast the Black Spear (ATK: 1700/DEF: 800/LV: 4)!"

An anthropomorphic bird holding a large black lance appeared on Crow's field.

"Battle!" Crow exclaimed. "Blast the Black Spear, attack El Shaddoll Egrysta! Black Spiral!"

"What!?" Savaris cried out in surprise. "You're attacking even though your Monster's attack is lower!?"

"At this moment, I activate the effect of Kalut the Moon Shadow in my hand!" Crow declared. "When a "Black Feather" Monster on my side of the field battles, I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard to increase my Monster's attack by 1400 until the end of this turn (Blast ATK: 1700→3100)! Tear through his Monster, Blast!"

Crow's Monster charged forward following his words, piercing through Egrysta's chest and destroying it, with the explosion sending Savaris crashing to the wall behind him.

Savaris – LP: 2600→1950

"Since Egrysta was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing me to add a "Shaddoll" Spell or Trap Card from my Graveyard to my hand." Savaris said as he stood up and dusted himself. "I choose Shaddoll Fusion."

"At this moment, I activate Black Feather Culling's effect in my Graveyard." Crow stated. "If a "Black Feather" Monster on my field destroyed an opponent's Monster, I can banish this card from my Graveyard to add a Level 4 or lower "Black Feather" Monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose Black Feather – Breeze the Zephyr, and since it was added to my hand through a card effect, I can Special Summon it. Come, Breeze the Zephyr (ATK: 1100/DEF: 300/LV: 3) in defense mode!"

An anthropomorphic orange-colored bird with wings instead of arms appeared on Crow's field.

"I end my turn with this." Crow said. "And at this moment, Kalut's effect ends, returning Blast's attack to normal (Blast ATK: 3100→1700)."

"Then, it's my turn!" Savaris announced. "Draw! First, I flip Shaddoll Falcon to attack position in order to activate its effect, which allows me to Special Summon a "Shaddoll" Monster in face-down defense position. I choose El Shaddoll Mephisto. Then, I activate the Spell Card Shaddoll Reincarnation. Through its effect, I can Special Summon a "Shaddoll" Monster from my Graveyard and change its attribute into one of my choice. In exchange, if that Monster is sent to the Graveyard, its effect won't activate. I will revive Shaddoll Beast as a Light-attribute Monster (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1700/LV: 5)!"

A mechanical Monster bound by several threads and surrounded by a gold aura appeared on Savaris's field.

"Now then, time to get truly serious from this point on." Savaris let out a malicious grin. "I reveal Shaddoll Fusion in my hand in order to send El Shaddoll Mephisto and the Light-attribute Shaddoll Beast to my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon a very special Monster!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Savaris chanted.

"Abominable puppets bound by the contract of darkness, join together as one under the rays of the black sun and become the incarnation of absolute justice! Fusion Summon! Descend now, Level 10! El Shaddoll Shamash (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2800/LV: 10)!"

The large, mechanical Monster covered in white and gold armor plates with a hat-shaped crown on its head and several threads extending from its body, which held an axe in its right hand and had an iron maiden device dangling from its left arm while a miniature black sun hovered behind it, appeared on Savaris's field.

"But I'm far from finished." Savaris declared. "I activate Qliphazohar's second Pendulum Effect in order to change Shamash's attribute into Wind. Then, I activate Qliphacore's Pendulum Effect, targeting Shamash in order to Special Summon a Wind-attribute "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster with a lower Level than it from my Extra Deck. Come, El Shaddoll Wendigo (ATK: 200/DEF: 2800/LV: 6)!"

The mechanical witch accompanied by a mechanical dolphin, with both creatures being bound by threads, appeared on Savaris's field.

"Now, I tune the Level 2 Shaddoll Falcon with the Level 6 El Shaddoll Wendigo!" As Wendigo turned into six stars and Falcon turned into two rings surrounding them, Savaris chanted. "Progenitor of the ancient evils, be revived now through the twisted threads of corruption and cleanse the impurities of this world with your scorching flames! Synchro Summon! Emerge now, Level 8! El Shaddoll Tathamet (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600/LV: 8)!"

The mechanical Monster with an oversized torso resembling a head, two dragon heads protruding from its shoulders, a long tail where its legs should be and several threads binding its body appeared on Savaris's field.

"So you bastards stole our Synchro Summon as well to use as a weapon of war, huh?" Crow remarked with a disgusted expression on his face. "Are there no depths to which Academia is willing to sink? You really are the scum of the earth."

"I don't want to hear that from a member of the disorderly rabble called the Commons." Savaris shot back with a dark look on his face. "Worthless parasites like you, who constantly yammer about their rights, their freedom and whatever other garbage you can think of, are what lead to corruption and eventually collapse of pristine and well-ordered systems like the one used to run Neo Domino City. Say what you want about that traitorous weasel Roget, but at least he understood the importance of order and how it had to be enforced sometimes, especially when disruptive elements like you were scurrying around in his backyard."

"Order, you say?" Crow snorted. "Is that what you're calling what was basically a decadent society sustained by our forced labor? If so, then all of you Academia bunch are truly off your rockers."

"The strong thrive and lead, while the weak serve and follow." Savaris stated. "That's the natural order of the world, a reality which people like you refuse to acknowledge by clinging to foolish ideals like equality and freedom. That's why we're here to open your eyes to the truth and establish the proper order across the dimensions. And to do that, we'll use any means necessary like your Synchro Summoning. It is our right as the strong to take what we wish and use it as we desire. So after Synchro Summoning, I think I'll take your life next by sealing you into a card. And maybe I'll take that nice D-Wheel of yours too. I always wanted to try riding one of these."

"You'll only take my D-Wheel over my dead body, you scumbag." Crow said with an icy tone.

"I believe that was the idea." Savaris grinned. "Now, let's continue. I activate El Shaddoll Tathamet's effect. Since this card was Synchro Summoned successfully, I can Special Summon a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster from my Graveyard. I choose El Shaddoll Moloch."

The large mouth situated on Tathamet's torso opened up, with Moloch emerging from it and landing on Savaris's field.

"Battle!" Savaris exclaimed. "El Shaddoll Tathamet, attack Blast the Black Spear! And when Tathamet battles an opponent's Special Summoned Monster, that Monster's attack is halved (Blast ATK: 1700→850)!"

"At this moment, Gust's effect activates!" Crow shouted. "When a "Black Feather" Monster is being attacked, the attacking Monster loses 300 attack during the damage step (Tathamet ATK: 3000→2700)!"

"Even so, my Monster is still stronger!" Savaris pointed out. "Take Blast down, Tathamet! Extermination Storm!"

Two torrents of violet flames erupted from Tathamet's two dragon heads, vaporizing Blast and sending Crow flying backwards.

Crow – LP: 3200→1350

"Next, El Shaddoll Shamash will destroy your Gust!" Savaris stated. "Shamash Judgment!"

Shamash raised its axe high, causing a storm of gold and black energy to envelop the weapon. It then swung it downwards, unleashing an energy wave that destroyed Gust.

"Finally, El Shaddoll Moloch will destroy your Breeze!" Savaris pointed at Crow's remaining Monster. "Firestorm Webbing!"

Moloch unleashed several webs made out of fire from its underbelly, entangling Breeze with them and destroying it.

"I end my turn with this." Savaris said. "If I were you, I'd give up just about now. With my current line-up, your Synchro Monsters are completely useless against me. How can you possibly hope to defeat me?"

"Oh, there's more than one way to skin a cat." Crow smiled. "Also, trying to use Synchro Monsters of all things against me was a big mistake as you're about to find out. Did you really think that we Synchro Dimension Duelists wouldn't have developed anti-Synchro tactics in order to contend with our rivals? Your desire to flaunt your stolen power will be your downfall, Academia lowlife! My turn! Draw! I summon the Tuner Monster Black Feather – Hurricane the Tornado (Dark/Winged Beast/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!"

A muscular, anthropomorphic bird with small wings appeared on Crow's field.

"Hoh, another Tuner Monster?" Savaris said. "Does your so-called countermeasure involve yet another Synchro Monster? If so, then you're doomed to fail. Special Summon what you wish, but they'll all prove to be useless against my Monsters."

"Now why would I do that when I already have all I need to take down your Monsters?" Crow smirked. "I activate Hurricane's effect! Once per turn, I can target a Synchro Monster on the field and make this card's attack equal to that Monster's attack until the End Phase! I choose El Shaddoll Tathamet (Hurricane ATK: 0→3000)!"

"A Monster which can copy the attack of Synchro Monsters?" Savaris narrowed his eyes. "Not a bad trick, but you do realize you can only take down Moloch with this, right?"

"Once again, allow me to prove you wrong with this." Crow declared. "I activate the Spell Card Black Feather – Decay Monsoon. Through its effect, I can target a Level 4 or lower "Black Feather" Monster on my field, in this case Hurricane, and have it attack all Monsters you currently control, while also always sending them straight to the Graveyard after damage calculation. Furthermore, the targeted Monster gains 200 attack for every Monster it destroys until the End Phase. In exchange, no other Monsters I control can attack. Now, let's battle! Hurricane the Tornado, destroy El Shaddoll Moloch!"

Hurricane charged forward and punched Moloch in the face, causing cracks to appear throughout its body. The Monster eventually exploded, with the ensuing shockwave sending Savaris skidding backwards.

Savaris – LP: 1950→1650

(Hurricane ATK: 3000→3200)

"Since Moloch was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates." Savaris stated. "I add Shaddoll Fusion to my hand through it."

"Next, Hurricane will destroy your El Shaddoll Tathamet!"

Following Crow's words, Hurricane charged forward, piercing through Tathamet's body and destroying it.

Savaris – LP: 1650→1450

(Hurricane ATK: 3200→3400)

"I activate the destroyed Tathamet's effect in order to add a "Shaddoll" Monster to my hand." Savaris said. "I choose Shaddoll Falcon."

"Here comes the final attack!" Crow exclaimed. "Hurricane the Tornado, destroy El Shaddoll Shamash!"

Hurricane soared up high and performed a dive kick, tearing through Shamash's body and destroying it, with the shockwave causing Savaris to wince.

Savaris – LP: 1450→1250

(Hurricane ATK: 3400→3600)

"Since it was destroyed, Shamash's effect activates." Savaris said. "Through it, I can Special Summon a "Shaddoll" Monster with an equal or lower Level than it from my Graveyard. I choose El Shaddoll Wendigo and place it in defense mode."

Following Savaris's words, Wendigo returned to his field from a portal that appeared on the ground.

"With the Battle Phase's end, Decay Monsoon's final effect activates." Crow declared. "Since I control only the targeted "Black Feather" Monster at the Battle Phase's end, I can draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of Monsters that were destroyed by the Monster targeted by this card's effect, in this case three. Next, I activate the Spell Card Black Feather – Dimension Bond. Through its effect, I can banish a "Black Feather" Tuner Monster from my field and a "Black Feather" Monster from my Graveyard in order to perform a Synchro Summon with these two cards. I will banish the Level 1 Hurricane the Tornado and the Level 6 Elphin the Pitch Black in order to Synchro Summon!"

As Elphin turned into six stars and Hurricane turned into a single ring surrounding them, Crow chanted.

"O mighty rule of the skies, place the darkened gales under your thrall and unleash the black wind of death upon your foes! Synchro Summon! Soar now, Level 7! Black Feather Tamer – Hawk Joe the Jet Black (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

The humanoid Monster clad in gold armor with several black feathers extending from its back and a mane made up of red feathers extending from its head appeared on Crow's field.

"I activate Hawk Joe's effect, which allows me to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Winged Beast-type Monster from my Graveyard once per turn." Crow announced. "I choose to bring back Raikiri."

Hawk Joe swung its hand, generating a rift in space out of which Raikiri emerged.

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Black Feather Reboot." Crow continued. "Thanks to its effect, I can use a "Black Feather" Synchro Monster's once per turn effect for a second time during the same turn. I will use Hawk Joe's effect once again in order to revive Nothung."

The previous scene was repeated once more as Hawk Joe generated a rift in space, with Nothung emerging from it.

"Since it was Special Summoned, Nothung's effect activates, allowing me to reduce the attack and defense of a Monster you control by 800 and inflict 800 points of damage to you." Crow declared. "Homing Sword!"

Nothung swung its broadsword, generating a gust of black winds that enveloped both Savaris and Wendigo, sending them flying backwards.

Savaris – LP: 1250→450

(Wendigo ATK: 200→0/DEF: 2800→2000)

"Finally, I activate Raikiri's effect to destroy cards on your field equal to the number of "Black Feather" Monsters I control." Crow stated. "Since I control three, I will destroy your Pendulum cards and El Shaddoll Wendigo! Thunder God Judgment!"

Raikiri raised its blade up, causing three bolts of lightning to descend from the sky and destroy Savaris's cards, leaving his field empty.

"Since it was sent to the Graveyard, Wendigo's effect activates." Savaris stated. "Through it, I will add Shaddoll Reincarnation to my hand."

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Crow said with a cocky smile. "How do you find me now, Academia lapdog? Your oh-so impressive formation fell apart like a house of cards before my assault. Not too shabby for an unruly low-class slave that spits on your precious order, huh?"

"Damned insect…" Savaris's expression distorted in hatred. "Feel free to ride that high horse of yours all you want for now, because I guarantee that you're in for a very nasty downfall! My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Shaddoll Reincarnation in order to bring back Shaddoll Dragon from my Graveyard as a Wind-attribute Monster!"

A portal appeared on the field, out of which emerged Shaddoll Dragon surrounded by a green aura.

"I activate the Spell Card Shaddoll Fusion, fusing Shaddoll Dragon on my field with a second copy of Shaddoll Beast in my Deck!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Savaris chanted. "Twisted threads of corruption, place the restless winds under your absolute control and give birth to a new race! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! El Shaddoll Tiamat (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2300/LV: 7)!"

The dragon with five heads extending from its torso, which had a massive collar-like object circling its five necks, had several armor plates attached to its body and was bound by several threads, appeared on Savaris's field.

"I activate El Shaddoll Tiamat's effect!" Savaris declared. "Once per turn, I can make the attack of all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls 0 until the End Phase! Enthrall Howling!"

A furious roar was emitted from Tiamat's five mouths, forcing Crow's three Synchro Monsters on their knees.

(Raikiri ATK: 2600→0, Nothung ATK: 2400→0, Hawk Joe ATK: 2600→0)

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Nyx Shaddoll Fusion, shuffling the two copies of Shaddoll Beast from my Graveyard back to the Deck through its effect in order to Fusion Summon for a second time!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Savaris chanted once again. "Twisted threads of corruption, place the endless darkness under your absolute control and give birth to a new race! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 5! El Shaddoll Midrash (ATK: 2200/DEF: 800/LV: 5) in defense mode!"

The spellcaster riding on top of a mechanical dragon bound by several strings appeared on Savaris's field.

"Now, let's battle!" Savaris exclaimed. "El Shaddoll Tiamat, destroy his Raikiri! Cataclysm Wind!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Black Feather – Joint Front!" Crow declared. "Through its effect, when I control two or more "Black Feather" Monsters, I can negate an opponent's attack and end the Battle Phase! In addition, if I control more Monsters than my opponent and all of them are "Black Feather" Monsters, I get to draw a card from my Deck equal to the difference in the number of Monsters we control, in this case one! Didn't see that coming, did you!?"

"A persistent cockroach like you surviving my assault was well within my calculations, I assure you of that." Savaris stated. "And that is why I had this in reserve. I activate the Spell Card Corruption Outbreak, whose effect allows me to target a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster on my field and destroy all Special Summoned Monsters on my opponent's field whose attack is lower than that Monster's attack. I choose Shaddoll Tiamat, meaning all your Monsters are destroyed!"

A wave of darkness erupted from Savaris's card following his words, enveloping Crow's Monsters and destroying them.

"My Monsters…" Crow muttered. "Damn, to think that you'd annihilate them in an instant in such a way…"

"It's a shame that I can't finish you off right now, so I'll settle for that vexed look on your face." Savaris remarked. "Enjoying the small pleasures in life can be quite fulfilling in its own way after all. I Set a Monster and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Crow announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Black Feather Testament, which allows me to draw five cards from my Deck if there are five "Black Feather" Synchro Monsters in my Graveyard with different names. Next, I activate the Spell Card Second Wind. Thanks to its effect, I can Normal Summon a Level 5 or higher "Black Feather" Monster from my hand, but I cannot Special Summon any Monsters for the rest of my turn. I summon Black Feather – Abrolhos the Megaquake (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800/LV: 7)!"

An anthropomorphic bird holding a large, twin mace in its left hand appeared on Crow's field.

"You refrained from Special Summoning once again out of fear of falling prey to my Monsters' effects." Savaris remarked. "While it's a valid strategy, it's starting to get dull and repetitive."

"If you're aching for something new, Abrolhos has a little surprise in store for you that will further restrict your tactics." Crow responded. "And since actions speak louder than words, let me give you a demonstration! Battle! Abrolhos the Megaquake, attack El Shaddoll Tiamat! Earthquake Squall!"

Abrolhos swung its mace, striking Tiamat and generating a shockwave that caused Savaris to wince.

Savaris – LP: 450→350

"At this moment, the effect of Abrolhos activates!" Crow declared. "The Monster that battled with it returns back to the owner's hand after damage calculation! As such, Tiamat is sent back to the Extra Deck!"

"Clever little rascal…" Savaris said through gritted teeth as his Monster vanished. "Since it wasn't sent to the Graveyard, I cannot use Tiamat's effect to add a "Shaddoll" Spell or Trap Card from the Graveyard to my hand."

"And I'm not finished yet." Crow stated. "I send Black Feather – Jul the New Moon (Dark/Winged Beast/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/LV: 1) from my hand to the Graveyard in order to activate its effect. Thanks to it, a "Black Feather" Monster on my field can attack a second time on this turn's Battle Phase. Of course, I choose Abrolhos. Now, take down El Shaddoll Midrash, Abrolhos!"

Crow's Monster brought its mace down on Midrash's head, sending it crashing to the ground, with the Monster vanishing shortly afterwards.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Crow said. "Let's see how you'll move now…"

"Then, it's my turn!" Savaris announced. "Draw! I flip Shaddoll Falcon to attack position in order to activate its effect and Special Summon El Shaddoll Shamash from my Graveyard in face-down defense position. Next, I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed in order to draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card El Shaddoll Fusion, using it to fuse El Shaddoll Shamash and Shaddoll Falcon on my field!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Savaris chanted.

"Twisted threads of corruption, imprison the sacred light within the eternal shadow and give birth to the sinister puppeteer manipulating the fallen beings! Fusion Summon! Come to me, Level 8! El Shaddoll Nephilim (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

The robotic being with a sacred appearance and countless strings extending from its back appeared on Savaris's field.

"El Shaddoll Nephilim's effect activates." Savaris continued. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can send a "Shaddoll" card from my Deck to my Graveyard. I choose to send Shaddoll Beast, with its effect allowing me to draw one card from my Deck. Moving on, I activate the Equip Spell Card Unleashed Shaddoll Wrath and equip it to Nephilim. Through its first effect, Nephilim gains 500 attack for every Monster used to Fusion Summon it for a total of 1000 attack (Nephilim ATK: 2800→3800)."

"An attack of 3800…" Crow muttered. "Damn, this has far surpassed Abrolhos's attack…"

"Now, it's time to pass judgment on you on behalf of Academia!" Savaris exclaimed. "Battle! El Shaddoll Nephilim, destroy Abrolhos the Megaquake! Tempest Thread!"

A large number of energy threads erupted from Nephilim's back and pierced through Abrolhos's body, destroying it and sending Crow flying backwards.

Crow – LP: 1350→150

"I activate my Trap Card, Black Feather – Back-Up!" Crow declared. "Thanks to its effect, if a "Black Feather" Monster on my field was destroyed, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Black Feather" Monster from my Deck! I will Special Summon Black Feather – Mistral the Silver Shield (Dark/Winged Beast/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 1800/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

A small, black bird with silver armor attached to its body appeared on Crow's field.

"I hope you don't have any delusions about being safe yet." Savaris stated. "I activate Unleashed Shaddoll Wrath's second effect! Up to twice per turn, if the equipped Monster is the only Monster I control, I can banish a "Shaddoll" Monster from my Graveyard to have it declare an additional attack during my Battle Phase! As such, I banish Shaddoll Dragon to have El Shaddoll Nephilim attack once again and destroy Mistral! Tempest Thread!"

The previous scene was repeated once again as Mistral was shredded to pieces by Nephilim's threads, leaving Crow's field empty.

"This is the end." Savaris said with a smirk. "I banish Shaddoll Falcon from my Graveyard in order for El Shaddoll Nephilim to attack you directly! Tempest Thread!"

"Sorry to disappoint you once again, but I'm not going down so easily!" Crow shouted. "Since Mistral the Silver Shield was sent from my field to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing me to reduce the next battle damage I would take this turn to 0!"

A semi-transparent barrier appeared around Crow following his words, preventing Nephilim's threads from reaching him.

"You persistent lowlife…" Savaris growled. "You really don't want to make this easy on yourself, huh? No matter, I'll bring you down before long. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Crow announced. "Draw! I summon the Tuner Monster Black Feather – Blizzard the Far North (ATK: 1300/DEF: 0/LV: 4)!"

Blizzard appeared on Crow's field while letting out a loud screech.

"Since it was Normal Summoned successfully, Blizzard the Far North's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Black Feather" Monster from my Graveyard in defense position." Crow continued. "Revive, Gladius the Midnight Sun!"

A portal appeared next to Crow, with his Monster emerging from it and landing on the field.

"I tune the Level 3 Gladius with the Level 2 Blizzard!" As Gladius turned into three stars and Blizzard turned into two rings surrounding them, Crow chanted. "Pitch-black raging gale, become the tailwind that ties our bonds! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 5! Assault Black Feather – Sohaya the Summer Shower!"

Sohaya appeared once more on Crow's field, brandishing its blade in a menacing manner.

"Sohaya the Summer Shower's effect activates." Crow declared. "When this card is Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon an "Assault Black Feather" Monster from my Graveyard. Revive once more, Raikiri the Sudden Shower!"

Raikiri appeared once more on Crow's field after emerging from a portal that appeared above him.

"I activate Raikiri's effect in order to destroy Nephilim and your face-down card!" Crow shouted. "Thunder God Judgment!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Shaddoll Fadeout!" Savaris stated. "Through its effect, I will send Shaddoll Beast to my Graveyard in order to prevent Nephilim's destruction! In addition, I will draw one card from my Deck due to Beast's effect!"

"It looks like you managed to escape from Raikiri's effect. In that case, it's time to bring out the big guns." Crow smirked. "Since Sohaya was Synchro Summoned while using "Black Feather" Monsters as materials, it's treated as a Tuner Monster as long as it remains face-up on the field. As such, I will tune the Level 7 Raikiri with the Level 5 Sohaya!"

"Tch, a Synchro Monster that can be used as a Tuner?" Savaris clicked his tongue in irritation. "That sure brings back some shameful and irritating memories…"

As Raikiri turned into seven stars and Sohaya turned into two rings surrounding them, Crow chanted once again.

"Pitch-black wings, wield the power of thunder and resonate through the skies! Synchro Summon! Slash through all enemies, Level 12! Assault Black Feather – Onimaru the Divine Thunder (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/LV: 12)!"

The armored Monster with two mismatched wings which held a thunderbolt-shaped blade appeared on Crow's field.

"So this is your strongest Monster?" Savaris asked. "It looks impressive, but its attack pales in comparison to Nephilim's attack. And the fact that it's a Special Summoned Monster isn't helping things either. If that's supposed to be your best, I'm sorely disappointed."

"You should have reserved your judgment, for I'm about to have you eat your words!" Crow exclaimed. "Battle! Onimaru the Divine Thunder, destroy El Shaddoll Nephilim!"

"Fool!" Savaris sneered. "El Shaddoll Nephilim's effect activates! When it battles a Special Summoned Monster, that Monster is destroyed at the start of the damage step! Unholy Deliverance!"

"Too bad, but Onimaru cannot be destroyed by card effects!" Crow declared as Onimaru slashed apart the threads that were heading for him. "In addition, when it battles, Onimaru's attack increases by an amount equal to the number of times I Synchro Summoned during this turn multiplied by 1000! Since I Synchro Summoned twice, Onimaru gains 2000 attack (Onimaru ATK: 3000→5000)!"

"An attack of 5000!?" Savaris cried out in shock. "You bastard, to think you had such an ace up your sleeve!"

"Time to pay for all your degrading comments towards me and my comrades!" Crow stated. "Finish him off, Onimaru! Thunder Bolt Clap!"

Following Crow's command, Onimaru's body was enveloped in a bird-shaped, lightning aura as it charged forward, piercing through El Shaddol Nephilim and causing its body to crack in several places, with dark energy spewing out from the cracks.

"Heh, it looks like this Duel resulted in a loss…" Savaris muttered with a lowered head, before raising it and glaring at Crow with a maniacal smile etched on his face. "For you that is!"

"What?" Crow was startled by Savaris's sudden change in attitude. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Unleashed Shaddoll Wrath's final effect, which activates now!" Savaris exclaimed while cackling. "Thanks to it, when the equipped Monster is destroyed in battle by an opponent's Special Summoned Monster, the damage I receive is reduced to 0—while the opponent receives all the damage I would have taken, in this case 1200 points of damage!"

"What did you say!?" Crow shouted. "But my Life Points are a mere 150! That means—"

"It means you're finished, Commons brat!" Savaris said while laughing. "Sink into the depths of Hell!"

Following Savaris's words, Nephilim's body broke apart, unleashing a storm of dark energy that struck Crow's body and send him crashing on the ground hard as he let out a scream filled with agony.

Crow – LP: 150→0

Savaris: WIN

"Damn…it…" Crow wheezed out as stabs of pain assaulted his body. "Losing to such a scumbag…of all people… I'm sorry, Frank…Amanda…Tanner… It looks like…I won't be back as soon…as I said…"

"If you're thinking about your friends and loved ones, you shouldn't worry about them." Savaris spoke with a cruel smile etched on his face as he kneeled next to Crow. "They'll be joining you soon enough, as will anyone else who dares stand in Academia's way. Now then, time for us to say farewell. Any last words? Perhaps some desperate attempt to beg for your miserable life?"

"Go to Hell…you depraved bastard…"

Crow spat at Savaris's face, with the Academia agent kicking him in the side in retaliation as he stood up, causing a sharp gasp of pain to escape from Crow's mouth.

"You uncivilized brat." Savaris said with a dark expression as he wiped his face and raised his Duel Disk. "If you're going to be like this, then be gone."

The Duel Disk emitted a purple flash of light, sealing Crow's body inside a card. Savaris picked up the card and, after gazing at it for a few second with a smile, placed it inside his pocket. He then turned his sights towards Crow's D-Wheel.

"Now that seems to be one fine piece of equipment unworthy of trash like…whatever his name was." Savaris said as he placed his Duel Disk on the D-Wheel, overriding the security locks and gaining access to it in a matter of seconds. "There we go. As they say, to the victor go the spoils. And since things seem to be heating up in that Survival Duel Sanders has set up, I know just where to test this new toy."

Upon saying so with a pleased smile on his face, Savaris climbed on the D-Wheel and activated it, speeding down the hallways of the dungeon…

* * *

Card Corner

 **Invoked Beast Leviathan**

ATK: 2000, DEF: 1900, LV: 5

Water/Sea Serpent/Fusion/Effect

"Aleister the Invoker" + 1 WATER Monster

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent. If you control Monsters with the same attribute as this card, double the amount of damage inflicted for every such Monster.

 **Fusion Support Organism – Light**

ATK: 100, DEF: 1200, LV: 3

Light/Rock/Effect

Monster Effect: You can send this card from your field to the Graveyard along with other Monsters you control to Fusion Summon a Light-attribute Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck (the other materials must be the correct ones). If this card was used for the Fusion Summon of a Light-attribute Fusion Monster, that Monster gains 600 ATK.

 **Advanced Invoked Beast Solus**

ATK: 3100, DEF: 3400, LV: 9

Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect

1 "Invoked Beast" Fusion Monster + 1 LIGHT Monster

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can destroy a Monster on your opponent's side of the field with a lower Level than this card's Level and inflict damage to them equal to the difference between their Levels x 300. Once during either player's turn, when your opponent places a card face-down, you can destroy that card.

 **Westcott the Magister Magi**

ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200, LV: 4

Dark/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is Normal Summoned successfully, you can target a Monster on the field; Special Summon a Homunculus Token (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) with the same attribute as it. Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon an "Invoked Beast" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by using this card and Monsters from your hand and/or field as materials, and if you do, treat this card's name as "Aleister the Invoker".

 **Advanced Invoked Beast Echidna**

ATK: 2100, DEF: 2400, LV: 7

Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

1 "Invoked Beast" Fusion Monster + 1 DARK Monster

Monster Effect: During your Battle Phase, instead of having this card declare an attack, you can instead force the opponent's Monster with the highest Level to attack it (if that Monster is in defense position, switch it to attack position). If this card is destroyed, you can target one Monster on the field and return it back to the hand.

 **Shaddoll Angel**

ATK: 1200, DEF: 1400, LV: 4

Dark/Spellcaster/Flip/Effect

Monster Effect: When this card s flipped face-up, target a "Shaddoll" Monster you control; gain Life Points equal to half its ATK. If this card is sent to the Graveyard due to a card effect, gain 600 Life Points.

 **Zur Shaddoll – Qliphacore**

ATK: 1800, DEF: 2200, LV: 5, SC: 1

Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster and Special Summon another "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck with the same attribute as it and a lower Level than it by ignoring its summoning conditions. If a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster on your field is sent to the Graveyard, you can send this card to the Graveyard in order to draw two cards.

Monster Effect: You can banish this card from your field; Special Summon a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck with its effects negated by ignoring its summoning conditions. If that Monster leaves the field, banish it.

 **Ha Shaddoll – Qliphazohar**

ATK: 1500, DEF: 2400, LV: 6, SC: 2

Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: When a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster is Fusion Summoned on your field, make the ATK of all Monsters your opponent controls with the same attribute as it 0. Once per turn, you can target a "Shaddoll" Monster on the field or in your Graveyard and declare an attribute; the targeted Monster's attribute becomes the declared attribute until the End Phase.

Monster Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you can use Monsters from your opponent's field as Fusion Materials for the Fusion Summon of a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster.

 **El Shaddoll Uruz**

ATK: 2400, DEF: 1300, LV: 6

Dark/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect

1 "Shaddoll" Monster + 1 DARK Monster

Monster Effect: Must be first Fusion Summoned. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all damage your opponent receives from battles involving Special Summoned Monsters they control is doubled, and all damage you receive from battles involving "Shaddoll" Monsters is halved. . If this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can target a "Shaddoll" Spell/Trap Card in your Graveyard and add it to your hand.

 **Black Feather – Jul the New Moon**

ATK: 500, DEF: 500, LV: 1

Dark/Winged Beast/Tuner/Effect

Monster Effect: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to target a "Black Feather" Monster on your field that has already declared an attack; it can attack once again on this turn's Battle Phase.

 **Ninjitsu – Hidden Scroll**

Continuous Spell Card

Activate this card only if you control a "Ninja" Monster. During your turn, you can send this card to the Graveyard in order to draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of times you inflicted damage to your opponent during this turn.

 **Ninjitsu – Technique of Divine Transformation**

Normal Spell Card

Send a "Ninja" Monster you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon a number of "Ninja" Monsters from your Deck equal to the number of Special Summoned Monsters your opponent controls with their effects negated.

 **Ninjitsu – Art of Succession**

Normal Spell Card

If you control no Monsters, you can draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of "Ninja" Monsters destroyed during your previous turn.

 **Fuuma Shuriken**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card only to a "Ninja" Xyz Monster you control. Detach all of its Xyz Materials (min. 1) and double its ATK as long as it's equipped with this card. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, other Monsters you control apart from the equipped Monster cannot declare an attack.

 **Ninjitsu – Technique of Soul Exchange**

Normal Spell Card

Activate this card during your Main Phase 2 if you control a "Ninja" Monster. Special Summon a number of Level 4 or lower "Ninja" Monsters equal to the number of opponent's Monsters you destroyed during your Battle Phase.

 **Shadow Threads of Pendulum**

Normal Spell Card

If you control no Monsters while your opponent controls only Special Summoned Monsters, add two "Shaddoll" Pendulum Monsters from your Deck to your hand.

 **Black Feather – Decay Monsoon**

Normal Spell Card

Target a Level 4 or lower "Black Feather" Monster you control; during this turn's Battle Phase, it can attack all Monsters your opponent controls that were on the field at the moment of this card's activation. No other Monsters you control can attack. For each destroyed Monster, the targeted Monster gains 200 attack until the End Phase, and after damage calculation, send the opponent's Monsters to the Graveyard. If you control only the "Black Feather" Monster targeted by this effect at the Battle Phase's end, draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of Monsters the targeted Monster sent to the Graveyard during the Battle Phase.

 **Black Feather – Dimension Bond**

Normal Spell Card

Banish a "Black Feather" Tuner Monster from your field and a non-Tuner "Black Feather" Monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon a "Black Feather" Synchro Monster from your Deck whose Level is equal to the sum of the banished Monsters' Levels (this Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon).

 **Black Feather Reboot**

Normal Spell Card

Target a "Black Feather" Synchro Monster that has already used its 'once per turn' effect on this turn; it can use its effect once again on this turn.

 **Corruption Outbreak**

Normal Spell Card

Target a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster on your field; destroy all Special Summoned Monsters your opponent controls with a lower ATK than it.

 **Second Wind**

Normal Spell Card

You can Normal Summon a Level 5 or higher "Black Feather" Monster without releasing Monsters. In exchange, you cannot Special Summon Monsters for the duration of this turn.

 **Unleashed Shaddoll Wrath**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card only to a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster you control; increase its ATK by 500 for every Fusion Material that was used to Fusion Summon it. If the equipped Monster is the only Monster you control, you can banish up to two "Shaddoll" Monsters from your Graveyard during the Battle Phase; the equipped Monster can make an additional attack for every banished Monster. If this card is destroyed in battle by an opponent's Special Summoned Monster, you receive no damage from that battle while your opponent receives the damage you would have taken.

 **Ninjitsu – Cursed Seal of Hell**

Counter Trap Card

Activate this card when your opponent's Monster attempts to activate its effect while you control a "Ninja" Monster; negate the activation of that Monster's effect and send all Monsters in your opponent's Deck with the same name as it to the Graveyard.

 **Chaos Reversal**

Counter Trap Card

If Monsters on your field would be destroyed by a card effect, they are unaffected by that effect and cannot be destroyed for the rest of that turn. During your End Phase, send those Monsters to the Graveyard.

 **Black Feather** **Culling**

Normal Trap Card

If you control two or more "Black Feather" Synchro Monsters, you can destroy them in order to draw three cards from your Deck. If a "Black Feather" Monster on your field destroyed an opponent's Monster through battle, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to add a Level 4 or lower "Black Feather" Monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **Black Feather – Joint Front**

Normal Trap Card

If you control two or more "Black Feather" Monsters, you can negate an opponent's attack and end the Battle Phase. In addition, if you control more Monsters than your opponent does and all of them are "Black Feather" Monsters, you can draw a card from your Deck equal to the difference in the number of Monsters you control.

 **Black Feather – Back-Up**

Normal Trap Card

If a "Black Feather" Monster on your field was destroyed, you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Black Feather" Monster from your Deck.

 **And that concludes Chapter 43, a rather grim chapter all things considered since two members of the Lancers got carded. Since Crow and Tsukikage were defeated in a rather unsatisfying manner during the Survival Duel in the anime, I decided to have them lose here while doing their best in proper one-on-one Duels. I also wanted for Savaris and Gerard to bag a proper win each at least once since their track record has been quite abysmal despite them being skilled Duelists, so that was killing two birds with one stone.**

 **That's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Greetings, community! Dvdrms here with Chapter 44. First, in response to your questions.**

 **—To Guest 1.0: Only Serena will use her Parasite Deck like in canon. The other girls will use their own Decks with the addition of Parasite Fusioner. No, I believe I've introduced the entire cast, so no new characters will show up. Nightshroud is a hardcore Fusion user and Academia loyalist, so he won't use the Xyz and Ritual versions of Red-Eyes. I estimate it's going to be around 14 chapters or so until we reach Zarc unless I come with additional Duels to show. And yes, I have seen the new Cyber Dragon support, but thanks for pointing it out anyway. As for reaching a million words, that seems very likely the way things are going.**

 **—To Guest (1): Savaris and Gerard are about 20 years old. Like most of the Elites, they've recently graduated from Academia.**

 **—To Guest (2): I know about Fusion Seal Organism – Light (or The Light – Hex-Sealed Fusion in the TCG). Fusion Support Organism – Light is similar, but ultimately a different card I made up.**

 **—To Guest (3): Reira will get a Duel of his own. And I'll see if I can add some more details about his backstory.**

 **—To Guest (4): Look at the end of the chapter for the Deck list.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 44 – Blazing Souls**

"It looks like things are about to come to a close regarding Sanders' little training session. I always knew that fool was all talk and no results. The Professor shouldn't have trusted him to take care of Sakaki Yuya."

The Doktor shook his head in exasperation as he watched the events of the Survival Duel taking place right now through the eyes of a student in the audience that had been implanted with one of his Parasite Monsters. After the three Lancers had been dropped to Sanders' arena, the instructor had proceeded to send five of his own students against them in a free-for-all Battle Royal inside a Real Solid Vision forest. However, the catch was that Sanders had also unleashed the uncontrollable Battle Beast as well, with the defective Duelist making short work of the Academia students before turning his attention to the Lancers. And while it seemed he would take care of them as well, having disabled the Duel Disk of one and defeating a second—

"But to think that an ally of our enemies would appear out of the blue at such a critical juncture…"

The old man muttered so as he turned his sight to the blond-haired Duelist riding a D-Wheel that had intruded on the fight. Thanks to the assistance of that Jack Atlas, the situation had swiftly turned in favor of the Lancers even with Sanders personally stepping in. To make matters worse, Battle Beast turned on Sanders after snapping and defeated him, although the Academia instructor managed to escape in the end through a secret passage hidden in the arena.

"Either way, with this, Sanders is all but finished." The Doktor chuckled as he viewed the unfolding Duel. "I always said to the Professor that true growth can only be accomplished by strictly controlling a person's evolutionary path towards the desired outcome. That worthless man's outdated notions about survival of the fittest have only managed to produce inconsistent results disproportionate to the effort and resources spent. On the other hand, my Parasite Monsters can bring out a Duelist's full potential, especially once the trials of Phase 2 are complete. And to think that my short-sighted colleagues in the past had the audacity to call me a madman once I presented my discoveries to them…"

The Doktor gritted his teeth in frustration as he recalled the time when he was considered one of the brightest minds of his country and many great things were expected from him. His field of expertise was the study of the human brain, and more specifically, its responses to several stimuli. Thanks to his thorough study of the brain's patterns and neural network, he had come up with ways to influence behavior, inhibit or enhance a person's emotional responses, manipulate the signals responsible for pain and ultimately place a person under someone else's complete control. He had presented his findings before the scientific community, certain that they would prove invaluable to the war effort and instrumental for their country's victory. Instead, petty morals had triumphed over pragmatism, with his fellow scientists condemning him for his supposedly unethical experiments and his country's leaders following suit. He was quickly labelled a dangerous element, with the army detaining him and forbidding him from conducting any more research.

However, things changed when the Professor arrived in the Fusion Dimension and united it under his rule after putting an end to the war with the use of Real Solid Vision technology. It was him who had liberated the Doktor, recognizing his talent and the value his research could have to the great cause of uniting the dimensions. It was partly thanks to his accomplishments that the most of the Academia army had remained loyal to the Professor, with his Parasite Monsters being the last in a long list of discoveries. And soon enough, his research would give birth to the perfect warrior, one far superior to the admittedly limited Duel Bot.

"But first things first." The Doktor remarked upon noticing that somebody had hacked into the system transporting one of the captive Lancers, Tachibana Yukio, who also happened to be one of the priority targets. "It looks like someone is interfering with our systems again. And that Duel Disk frequency…is it that troublesome Amon Garam the one doing this? Well, a scientist can obtain valuable results even when unknown variables are thrown into the mix. I suppose this is as good a chance as any to test out the Phase 2 prototype. Fight fire with fire as they say."

A malicious smirk appeared on the Doktor's face as he input several commands on the console before him, ordering his pawn to act.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at another section of Academia…_

"This is…where exactly?"

Having been abruptly deposited in a deserted corridor of Academia, Yukio couldn't help but survey his surroundings with a restless gaze, certain that some nefarious plot of Academia was in play here, with him as the unfortunate victim. While he was concerned about the rest of his comrades, he was more troubled over his current predicament right now. After all, he couldn't help anyone if he fell into yet another trap.

"There's no need to be so tense. This is not a trap, but rather a rescue attempt."

Yukio sharply turned on his heels at the sound of that familiar voice that seemed to respond to his thoughts, coming face-to-face with an unexpected ally.

"Amon Garam…?" Yukio raised an eyebrow, a confused expression on his face. "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be at the Xyz Dimension right now?"

"Indeed, but Edo and Kurosaki were insistent on coming here to help you fellows." Amon replied as he straightened his glasses. "And of course, once the Hibiki siblings heard about it, they wanted in on the action as well, so they roped me into coming along too. While I question the necessity of this, I was at least able to save your life, so that's a plus for us."

"Save my life?" Yukio asked. "What exactly was going to happen to me?"

"If the readings are correct, you were heading straight to trash disposal." Amon said while consulting his Duel Disk. "And considering that's where the incinerator is situated…yeah, nothing good was probably waiting for you."

"Well, that's just rude." Yukio responded while crossing his arms. "And insulting to boot. In any case, thank you for getting me out of that pinch. So, what's our next move? How do we get to the Doktor and the Professor's chambers from here?"

"The Doktor?" Amon asked. "Why the sudden interest in that secretive oddball?"

"That scumbag has somehow placed Serena, and probably the other girls as well, under his control." Yukio's hands were reflexively balled into fists as he recalled Serena's cold and hollow expression back at the pirate ship. "We need to defeat him in order to return everyone back to normal."

"And yet another reason as to why abandoning Academia was a sound move…" Amon sighed. "Seriously, I cannot believe the Professor actually endorsed such immoral measures… In any case, judging from the schematics, we're close to the lower levels of Academia. Unfortunately, that means we're rather far from both the Professor's throne room and the Doktor's laboratory. The shortest route involves us descending to the lowest floor where the Underground Arena is situated, and then using the passageway leading to the western wing in order to get to the Doktor's laboratory as soon as possible. Problem is, I have no idea who or what might be waiting for us down there."

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained as they say." Yukio stated. "We won't gain anything by standing here and debating among ourselves. I suggest we move before they send more troops against us."

"Unfortunately, it seems it's a bit too late for that."

Amon pointed at the end of the hallway. Following his line of sight, Yukio noticed a figure standing there, obscured by the shadows.

[Ah, I see you've noticed my adorable pawn.] A voice was suddenly heard coming from all around Yukio and Amon. [Rejoice, enemies of Academia, for your miserable lives will serve as the foundation that will further advance my research.]

"At least someone is honest about his goals for once and isn't spouting all that 'peace and order' garbage." Yukio remarked. "So who's the fellow with the obnoxious voice that grates my ears?"

"That would be the aforementioned Doktor." Amon said with an expression of distaste on his face. "And as you pointed out, even from his voice, one can understand that they're dealing with an unhinged individual on many levels."

[I see you've never learned not to let that insolent mouth of yours run off, Amon Garam.] The Doktor responded. [And as for you, Tachibana Yukio, a much less painful demise awaited you than the one the Professor has planned for you. But if you want to be difficult about it, be my guest. It will certainly be amusing watching you struggle and suffer before failing.]

"Many have tried to take me down, but none have succeeded, so I wouldn't feel so confident if I were you." Yukio said. "More importantly, if you're smart, you'll find the deepest hole there is and burrow into it. Because I'm coming for you, and I will make you pay for what you did to Serena, you disgusting freak."

[Brave and defiant words for sure.] The Doktor chuckled. [But first, you have to deal with my adorable puppet, someone who should be quite familiar to you.]

Following the Doktor's words, the figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing the form of a man with a vacant look in his eyes, who had ash-blond hair and was clad in a purple coat. Both Amon and Yukio let out gasps of surprise upon taking note of the man's familiar features.

"That is…Roget?" Amon said. "What the Hell is that lowlife doing here?"

[Surprised?] The Doktor said. [The faulty dimensional transportation device he used in his attempt to destroy the Security Bureau's headquarters resulted in him being transported to the Fusion Dimension. And unfortunately for him, he was captured by one of our Elites and brought to me. Once I extracted all information I needed from him regarding his brain control chips, I placed one of my Parasite Monsters into him, turning him into my loyal slave.]

"Disgusting as that sounds, can we take a moment to appreciate the fact that the person who tried to turn the Synchro Dimension into his personal kingdom and manipulated countless individuals in order to do so became a mindless pawn himself?" Yukio smirked. "It's pretty ironic if you think about it."

"Trust me, the irony is not lost to me either." Amon said. "Still, this isn't a fate I would wish even upon my worst enemy. In any case, since I don't think the Doktor intends to let us go without a fight, you'd better go on ahead. No sense in both of us wasting our time here. Once I've taken care of our mind-controlled friend here, I'll follow after you."

"Got it." Yukio nodded. "But are you sure you're going to be alright on your own?"

"Please." Amon snorted. "I don't know what exactly the Doktor may have done to Roget, but I don't intend to lose to what is essentially a glorified mindless doll. My pride as a Duelist and a human being won't allow that."

"In that case, good luck and I'll see you soon."

Yukio shot Amon a thumbs-up and turned around, running towards the opposite direction. Meanwhile, the Doktor laughed.

[Young fool. That is Hell he's walking into. Oh well, at least he won't be lonely since you'll be joining him soon. Now then, shall we begin?]

"Bring it on, you depraved bastard." Amon said. "I'll smash your little toy to pieces."

[Duel!]

Both Amon and Roget shouted as they activated their Duel Disks.

Amon – LP: 4000

Roget – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Amon announced. "I summon Witch of the Black Forest (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)."

A female figure clad in a black robe appeared on Amon's field.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card Sacrifice Seal Formation, sending Witch of the Black Forest to my Graveyard in order to activate its effect." Amon continued. "Thanks to it, neither you nor I can conduct our Battle Phases as long as this card remains face-up on the field. However, I must tribute a Monster during my Main Phase 1 to keep that effect active. Moreover, since it was sent to the Graveyard, the effect of Witch of the Black Forest activates, allowing me to add a Monster with 1500 or less defense from my Deck to my hand. I choose Sealed Exodia."

[So you've already begun assembling the parts of the fabled Exodia.] The Doktor said. [However, I'm quite aware of how your Deck works and its limitations. It will be an easy matter for my pawn to take you down, especially since he's been enhanced with my improved Parasite Monster.]

"That arrogance of yours was always your greatest flaw, Doktor." Amon stated. "And it's what will lead to your eventual downfall. Since I added a "Sealed" Monster from my Deck to my hand outside of my Draw Phase, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come, Priest of the Sealed God (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 1700/LV: 4) in defense mode."

A Monster clad in ornate robes and holding a staff with an ankh on its tip appeared on Amon's field.

"I end my turn with this." Amon said. "Now then, let's see what that pitiful shell of a man can do."

"It's my turn." Roget announced with an emotionless tone. "Draw. Using the Scale 1 Qliphort Assembler (Earth/Machine/Pendulum/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000/LV: 5/SC: 1) and the Scale 9 Qliphort Tool (Earth/Machine/Pendulum/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2800/LV: 5/SC: 9), I Set the Pendulum Scale."

Two columns of light appeared on Roget's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Pendulum Summon, huh?" Amon remarked. "I see you've successfully copied the power of the Lancers. But can you utilize it as well as they can?"

[Of course we can.] The Doktor said. [But since seeing is believing, I'll let you experience this for yourself.]

"I pay 800 Life Points to activate Qliphort Tool's Pendulum Effect." Roget stated. "Thanks to it, I can add a "Qli" card from my Deck to my hand. I choose the Quick-Play Spell Card Qlipha Erosion."

Following Roget's words, several blackened branches erupted from Tool's mechanical body and pierced his chest. However, Roget showed no discomfort whatsoever as he added a card from his Deck to his hand.

Roget – LP: 4000→3200

"No reaction whatsoever even though that must have been pretty painful…" Amon muttered. "Don't tell me…you've also shut off his sense of pain?"

[Correct.] The Doktor chuckled. [But it's so much more than that. Along with the sense of pain and fatigue, emotions, memories, thoughts, everything apart from any and all knowledge regarding Dueling and obedience to their designated master has been completely suppressed in the host's brain. Thanks to the new Parasite Monster implanted inside their brains, my test subjects can fight until their bodies turn to dust with the same efficiency as when they still retained their free will. It's certainly an improvement over the AI-controlled Duel Bots, don't you think?"

"Truly repulsive." Amon spat out. "To think that you would reduce a human being to such a pathetic state, that is a whole new level of low you've found yourself in, Doktor."

[Humph, like a rebellious brat like you could ever appreciate my genius.] The Doktor snorted. [Hurry up and eliminate him, Roget. I have no patience to deal with this shortsighted traitor for any longer than absolutely necessary.]

"Yes." Roget responded. "With my current Pendulum Scale, I can Special Summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 8. Pendulum Summon. Come, the second copy of Qliphort Assembler and Qliphort Shell (Earth/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000/LV: 8/SC: 9)."

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of mechanical Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Since it was Special Summoned, Shell's attack becomes 1800 and its Level becomes 4." Roget said. "Then, I release Qliphort Assembler to Advance Summon Qliphort Genome (Earth/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000/LV: 6/SC: 9)."

A mechanical Monster shaped like a helix appeared on Roget's field.

"Qliphort Genome's effect activates." Roget continued. "When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, I can destroy a Spell or Trap Card on the field. I will destroy Sacrifice Seal Formation, meaning my Monsters can attack again."

"Since my Continuous Spell Card was destroyed, its final effect activates." Amon stated. "Thanks to it, I will draw one card from my Deck."

"I activate the Spell Card Qliboot." Roget said. "Through its effect, I can target a "Qli" Monster that was Special Summoned and treat it as having been Normal Summoned by releasing "Qli" Monsters. I choose Qliphort Shell, meaning its attack and Level return to normal. Now, battle. Qliphort Shell, attack Priest of the Sealed God."

"Since it's targeted for an attack, my Monster's effect activates." Amon declared. "Thanks to it, I can reveal any number of "Sealed Exodia" or "Sealed One" Monsters in my hand in order to make this card unable to be destroyed by battle for a number of times equal to the number of cards revealed during this Battle Phase and reduce any damage from those battles to 0. I reveal Sealed Exodia, meaning Priest of the Sealed God cannot be destroyed once."

A barrage of lasers were unleashed from Shell's body, which however were blocked by a barrier of chains that appeared in front of Amon's Monster.

"Due to its effect, Qliphort Shell can attack twice per Battle Phase." Roget stated. "In addition, when it attacks a defense position Monster, it can inflict piercing damage to my opponent. Attack once again, Qliphort Shell."

Qliphort Shell unleashed yet another barrage of lasers that pierced through Priest's body this time, destroying it and sending Amon skidding backwards.

Amon – LP: 4000→2900

"Since a "Qli" Monster destroyed an opponent's Monster as a result of battle, I can activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Qlipha Erosion." Roget declared. "Through its effect, I can look through your hand and send a Monster from there to the Graveyard. Then, I can send Monsters from your Deck to your Graveyard equal to the number of "Qli" cards on the field apart from this one with the same attribute and type as the discarded Monster. In addition, Monsters sent to the Graveyard through this card's effect cannot be sent back to the hand or Deck. I choose to destroy Sealed Exodia in your hand, and since I have four "Qli" cards on the field, I will send the other four pieces of Exodia from your Deck to the Graveyard."

"A card that was specifically designed to cripple my Exodia Deck, huh?" Amon remarked as he sent the five cards to the Graveyard. "It certainly is a sound tactic, but it's not nearly enough if you want to take me down."

[I beg to differ.] The Doktor's voice was heard once again. [The Exodia cards are the cornerstone of your Deck. Without them, it should be an easy matter to eliminate you.]

"The Battle Phase continues." Roget said. "Qliphort Genome, attack Amon Garam directly."

"I activate my Trap Card, Defense Draw." Amon stated as a semi-transparent barrier formed around him. "Through its effect, the damage is reduced to 0 and I get to draw one card from my Deck."

"In that case, I end my turn." Roget said. "At this moment, Qliphort Assembler's Pendulum Effect activates, allowing me to draw cards equal to the number of "Qli" Monsters that were released for the Advance Summon of high-Level Monsters, in this case one."

"Then, it's my turn." Amon announced. "Draw. You said before that it would be a simple matter to eliminate me without Exodia, right? In that case, allow me to prove you wrong like I've done for the countless simpletons who thought they could take me down simply by preventing me from gathering all five pieces in my hand. As you're also about to find out, there are more than one ways to use Exodia. Since all five pieces of Exodia are in my Graveyard, I can activate the Spell Card Forbidden Contract with Exodia. Thanks to its effect, I can banish all five pieces of Exodia from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon this card from my Deck. Appear, Exodia Nekron (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 9)!"

A grey-colored version of Exodia that held a massive obsidian blade with several hieroglyphs engraved on it appeared on Amon's field.

[Another variant of Exodia?] The Doktor asked. [Even so, what are you planning to do with 0 attack?]

"Take down your pawn's Monsters for starters." Amon declared. "Due to its effect, Exodia Nekron can attack all Monsters my opponent controls once each. Therefore, let's battle! Exodia Nekron, attack Qliphort Shell!"

"Counterattack, Qliphort Shell." Roget stated. "Take down his Exodia Nekron."

"Exodia Nekron's effect activates!" Amon declared. "When this card battles, I can banish a card from my hand to destroy the opponent's Monster before damage calculation! And since the card I will banish is a Monster, I can also inflict 500 points of damage to you! Subjugation of Life – Exodo Slash!"

Exodia Nekron swung its blade, unleashing a black-colored wave that sliced Qliphort Shell in two and destroyed it, although Roget seemed unaffected by its destruction.

Roget – LP: 3200→2700

"Next, Exodia Nekron will destroy your Qliphort Genome!" Amon exclaimed. "This time, I choose to banish a Spell Card from my hand, meaning I can draw a card from my Deck as well! Go, Exodia Nekron! Subjugation of Life – Exodo Slash!"

The previous scene was repeated once more as Nekron destroyed Genome with a slash of his blade, leaving Roget's field bare.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn with this." Amon said. "I guess my Monster wasn't as weak as you thought after all, Doktor."

[That may be so, but don't get too cocky, brat.] The Doktor spat out. [My enhanced puppet won't lose to the likes of you. And even if that Monster of yours seems virtually invincible in battle, there are several ways around it as you will find out soon enough. Now, let's resume the experiment.]

"It's my turn." Roget announced. "Draw. I activate the Spell Card Qliphort Generator, which allows me to draw cards from my Deck until I have five in my hand since I control no Monsters and have two "Qli" cards in my Pendulum Zones. Next, I activate the Field Spell Card Qliphortress and activate the Pendulum Effect of Qliphort Tool, paying 800 Life Points to add the Continuous Spell Card Qli-Barrage from my Deck to my hand."

Following his words, Roget was struck once again by the blackened branches that emerged from Qliphort Tool.

Roget – LP: 2700→1900

"Using my current Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once again." Roget continued. "Revive from the Extra Deck, Qliphort Shell, Qliphort Genome and Qliphort Assembler."

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal following Roget's words, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on his field.

"Since they were Special Summoned, Shell and Genome's attack and Level become 1800 and 4 respectively. Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Qli-Barrage." Roget stated. "Through its effect, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the number of "Qli" Monsters on my field multiplied by 300, meaning I can deal you 900 points of damage."

Three beams of light were launched from Roget's card, striking Amon's body and causing him to wince in pain.

Amon – LP: 2900→2000

"Moving on, I will release Qliphort Assembler in order to Advance Summon." Roget declared. "Appear, Qliphort Archive (Earth/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000/LV: 6/SC: 1)."

A mechanical Monster resembling a floating ship appeared on Roget's field.

"Since a "Qli" Monster was Normal Summoned, the second effect of Qli-Barrage activates." Roget said. "Thanks to it, I can inflict 300 points of damage to you each time I Normal Summon a "Qli" Monster."

The previous scene was repeated once again as Amon was struck by a sphere of light that sent him skidding backwards.

Amon – LP: 2000→1700

"And now, Qliphort Archive's effect activates." Roget continued. "When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, I can target a Monster on the field and return it back to the hand. I choose Exodia Nekron."

"Sorry, but that won't work." Amon smirked. "Exodia Nekron is unaffected by my opponent's card effects, meaning your Monster's effect won't apply."

[So it's even shielded against card effects, huh?] The Doktor remarked. [However, it's still far from invincible. Should you run out of cards in your hand, my thrall can still destroy it through battle. And of course, he can still take you down with effect damage even if he can't destroy your Monster. So just hurry up and put an end to him, Roget.]

"Due to the effect of Qliphortress, I can Normal Summon one more "Qli" Monster in addition to my regular Normal Summon." Roget stated. "I release Shell and Genome in order to Advance Summon Qliphort Access (Earth/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000/LV: 7/SC: 9)."

A mechanical Monster somewhat resembling a cephalopod appeared on Roget's field.

"The Continuous Spell Card Qli-Barrage's effect activates once again since I Normal Summoned a "Qli" Monster." Roget pointed at Amon. "You will receive 300 points of damage."

Amon was struck once again by an orb of light, causing him to wince and double over in pain.

Amon – LP: 1700→1400

"In addition, Qliphort Access's effect activates." Roget stated. "If this card is Advance Summoned by releasing a "Qli" Monster when my opponent has more Monsters in their Graveyard than me, I gain Life Points equal to the difference in Monsters multiplied by 300, while my opponent receives an equal amount of damage. Since there are two Monsters in your Graveyard and none in mine, I gain 600 Life Points and you receive 600 points of damage."

A crimson blast erupted from the core on Archive's forehead, striking Amon and sending him flying backwards. At the same time, crimson particles emerging from its body enveloped Roget, giving him an eerie appearance.

Amon – LP: 1400→800

Roget – LP: 2700→3300

"Battle." Roget announced. "Qliphort Access, attack Exodia Nekron."

"Trying to deplete my hand in order to leave my Monster defenseless, eh?" Amon said. "Unfortunately, it won't be that easy. I activate Exodia Nekron's effect, sending a Spell Card from my hand to the banish zone in order to destroy your Monster and draw one card from my Deck! Subjugation of Life – Exodo Slash!"

Amon's Monster swung its massive blade once again, cleanly bisecting Qliphort Archive and destroying it.

"Next, Qliphort Archive attack Exodia Nekron as well."

"In that case, I will activate Exodia Nekron's effect once again, sending a card from my hand to the banish zone in order to destroy your Monster!" Amon exclaimed in response. "And since the card I banished was a Trap Card, I can also send cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard equal to the Level difference between your destroyed Monster and my Monster! Since that difference is three, you must send three cards from your Deck to the Graveyard! Do it, Exodia Nekron!"

Exodia Nekron thrust its broadsword forward, piercing through Archive's core and destroying it.

"Since I control no Monsters, I will end the Battle Phase." Roget stated. "Then, I will activate the Spell Card Backup Qlipha. Since "Qli" Monsters on my field were destroyed by a card effect during this turn, I can Special Summon a number of "Qli" Monsters from my Deck equal to the number of destroyed Monsters with their effects negated. Come, Qliphort Disk (Earth/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000/LV: 7/SC: 1) and Qliphort Alias (Earth/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000/LV: 8)."

Two mechanical Monsters appeared on Roget's field following his words.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Roget said. "At this moment, Qliphort Assembler's Pendulum Effect activates, allowing me to draw three cards since I tribute three Monsters during this turn."

"Then, it's my turn." Amon announced. "Draw. I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed in order to draw two cards from my Deck."

Upon checking his drawn cards, Amon let out an almost imperceptible frown.

 _Not here yet._ He thought. _Everything is in place, but I need that card in order to complete my strategy and end this. I suppose the only thing I can do for now is eliminate Roget's Monsters._

"Battle!" Amon exclaimed. "Exodia Nekron, attack Qliphort Disk! And due to Nekron's effect, I will banish a Monster card from my hand in order to destroy your Monster and inflict 500 points of damage to you! Subjugation of Life – Exodo Slash!"

Exodia Nekron swung its broadsword, unleashing a dark-colored miasma that engulfed Qliphort Disk and caused it to erode in several place before being destroyed, with the ensuing explosion engulfing Roget. However, just like before the former Director of Security remained impassive.

Roget – LP: 3300→2800

"Damn it, the more I look at this abomination, the more abhorrent it seems…" Amon muttered with evident distaste. "Now, it's time for the second attack! Exodia Nekron, attack Qliphort Alias! And of course, I will once again banish a Monster card from my hand in order to destroy Alias and inflict 500 points of damage to you! Subjugation of Life – Exodo Slash!"

The previous scene was repeated once more as Nekron charged forward, burying its blade into Alias's body and destroying it.

Roget – LP: 2800→2300

[What a useless effort.] The Doktor let out a malicious chuckle. [If you're trying to turn this Duel into a battle of attrition, you're ill-equipped for it. I'm afraid you're the one who's going to be eliminated first if you persist on acting in such a manner. I've already gathered all the data I need from this match, so I suggest you forfeit and quit wasting everyone's time.]

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Doktor." Amon warned him. "I'm still very much in this Duel as you will soon find out. For now, I will end my turn with this."

[Foolish child.] The Doktor snorted. [Continue your worthless resistance if you wish. The only thing you'll receive as reward for your obstinacy is agony. There is no more reason for you to go easy on him, my dear puppet. Hurry up and end him.]

"My turn." Roget announced. "Draw. First, I will activate Qliphort Tool's Pendulum Effect, paying 800 Life Points in order to add Apoqliphort Killer to my hand."

The wicked-looking branches that extended from Tool struck Roget's body once again as he added a card from his Deck to his hand.

Roget – LP: 2300→1500

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card Qliphort Down." Roget stated. "Through its effect, this card will be Special Summoned on my field as a Monster (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000/LV: 4) and can be treated as three tributes for the Advance Summon of an "Apoqliphort" Monster. I release my Trap Monster in order to Advance Summon Apoqliphort Killer (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600/LV: 10)."

An imposing mechanical Monster comprised of a main pillar with four sub-pillars attached to it appeared on Roget's field.

"Since I Normal Summoned, Qli-Barrage's effect activates." Roget continued. "Thanks to it, you'll receive 300 points of damage."

An orb of light was launched from Roget's card, striking Amon's chest and forcing him backwards as he grunted in pain.

Amon – LP: 800→500

"Next, I will use my current Pendulum Scale in order to Pendulum Summon." Roget stated. "Revive from the Extra Deck, Qliphort Disk and Qliphort Alias."

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Thanks to the effect of my Field Spell Card, I can Normal Summon once again." Roget reminded Amon. "I release Disk and Alias in order to Advance Summon a second copy of Qliphort Shell."

Qliphort Shell appeared on Roget's field next to Apoqliphort Killer.

"And of course, Qli-Barrage's effect activates once again as well." Roget said. "You will receive an additional 300 points of damage, Amon Garam."

Amon winced as yet another orb of light struck him, causing him to stumble before regaining his balance.

Amon – LP: 500→200

[The winning formula is in our grasp now.] The Doktor announced. [Eliminate him at once, Roget!]

"Battle." Roget declared. "Apoqliphort Killer, attack Exodia Nekron. And due to its effect, Apoqliphort Killer is unaffected by the effects of Monsters with a lower Level than it, meaning you cannot destroy it with Nekron's effect. Go, Apoqliphort Killer. Hollow Resonance."

Apoqliphort Killer unleashed a barrage of blasts from its body that pierced Nekron's body in numerous places, resulting in an explosion that destroyed it and sent Amon flying backwards while also causing great damage to the walls and ceiling of the corridor.

[And so, another traitor meets its end as he bows before my genius.] The Doktror gloated. [With this—]

"Aren't you a bit premature here?" Amon interrupted the Doktor as he stood up. "I'm afraid it's going to take a lot more than that if you want to take me down."

[You're unharmed?] The Doktor sounded surprised. [How?]

"It's thanks to Exodia Nekron's final effect." Amon began explaining. "When this card is destroyed by battle, the battle damage is reduced to 0. Then, I can banish this card from my Graveyard along with Forbidden Contract with Exodia in order to return all five pieces of Exodia from my banish zone to my Graveyard and Special Summon this Monster from my hand or Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions. Appear, Exodia Necross (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 0/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

A black-colored version of Exodia appeared on Amon's field in defense position.

"Due to Apoqliphort Killer's effect, all Special Summoned Monsters lose 500 attack and defense (Exodia Necross ATK: 1800→1300)." Roget stated. "Next, Qliphort Shell will attack Exodia Necross. And since Shell can inflict piercing damage when attacking a defense position Monster, this attack will finish you off."

"No, it won't." Amon stated. "I activate my Trap Card, Seal of Oblivion. Through its effect, I can send a "Sealed" Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, in this case Sealed Initiate, in order to end the Battle Phase and draw one card from my Deck."

[Despite your grandiose words, the best you could was stall for time?] The Doktor let out a malicious laugh. [That's pathetic, Amon Garam. For a former Elite, you've fallen pretty low. Next turn, my warrior will wipe you out for sure.]

"I end my turn with this." Roget said. "And due to Qliphort Assembler's Pendulum Effect, I will draw three cards from my Deck since I used three "Qli" Monsters as tributes for Advance Summoning Monsters."

"Then, it's my turn." Amon announced. "Draw. During my Standby Phase, the effect of Exodia Necross activates, increasing its attack by 500 (Exodia Necross ATK: 1300→1800). Now, let's bring an end to this Duel, Doktor. It's time for the trump card that will decide everything. I activate the Spell Card Millennium Ankh! Through this card's effect, if all pieces of Exodia are in my Graveyard while I control Exodia Necross, I can release it—and return all five pieces of Exodia from my Graveyard back to my hand!"

[What did you say!?] The Doktor cried out in shock. [You bastard, you were planning this from the start! That's why you let Exodia Nekron be destroyed even though you could have protected it with Seal of Oblivion's effect!]

"That's right." Amon confirmed Roget's words. "Now, it's time for the ultimate power in Duel Monsters to be released once again from its bonds! Arise, Exodia!"

Following Amon's words, Exodia Necross turned into particles of energy that fell on the ground, creating five magic circles that were connected through several glowing lines, forming a pentagram. Suddenly, a beam of light erupted from the center of this formation, with Exodia emerging from it while letting out a dreadful amount of aura.

"This is the finish." Amon declared. "Annihilate him, Exodia! Hellfire of Rage – Exodo Flame!"

Exodia proceeded to destroy the chains binding it and unleashed a powerful wave of energy that obliterated Roget's Monsters without a trace and sent the man himself flying backwards, while also further damaging the corridor around them.

Roget – LP: 1500→0

Amon: WIN

"Cogito, ergo sum." Amon tapped his forehead as he stared at the unconscious form of Roget. "I think, therefore I am. Did you really think that this sorrowful creature that can barely think for itself could ever be my opponent, or anyone else's for that matter? If so, then you truly are a fool of the highest caliber despite your supposed intellect, Doktor."

Amon turned his gaze upwards, expecting an answer from the deranged scientist. However, no response was given.

"Nothing to say, huh? Figures." Amon shook his head, and then surveyed the corridor behind him, which was partially blocked due to rubble that had fallen from the ceiling. "It seems our battle damaged that section of the corridor more than I thought. Trying to follow behind Tachibana Yukio with the passageway in such a deteriorated state is probably not a good idea. I guess I'll have to take the scenic route to the Professor's chambers."

Upon saying that, Amon took off, leaving the unconscious Roget behind…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Survival Arena…_

"And this ends our performance! Everyone, I hope you've enjoyed yourselves!"

Yuya bowed to the Academia students observing the Survival Duel between Jack, himself and Battle Beast with a wide smile on his face as they clapped. Following Sanders's defeat and subsequent escape, Battle Beast had turned completely feral in its increasingly desperate attempts to take down Yuya and Jack. However, thanks to a cleverly executed strategy, Yuya was able to not only take down Battle Beast, but convince him to let go of his fear towards Dueling while also showing the value of Entertainment Duels to the audience.

"I've…hurt so many people…" Battle Beast cried while kneeling on the ground. "How…can I ever atone for that…?"

"You'll have plenty of chances for that once this war is over." Yuya said. "Because you're finally free to be who you want to be now. And as for the people you and the other Academia members turned into cards, we'll definitely find a way to bring them back."

Battle Beast started crying even more in response to Yuya's words. At that moment, Jack, Sawatari and Gongenzaka approached Yuya, the latter wincing due to the injuries he had sustained over the course of the fight with Battle Beast.

"You showed me yet another splendid Entertainment Duel." Jack praised Yuya. "Well done, Sakaki Yuya."

"As expected of my greatest rival, you gave everyone a riveting performance." Sawatari said. "And it seems my Duel Disk isn't busted after all. Its power source was merely misaligned due to the explosion I was caught in when Battle Beast defeated the Academia student that was about to challenge me. Therefore, I can fight once more, which makes our chances of victory even higher."

"With that, we're one step closer to saving Yuzu and the rest, as well as ending Academia's reign of terror." Gongenzaka stated. "Let's keep that momentum up until we reach the Professor."

" _Indeed, we need to get going."_ Yuto, who appeared next to Yuya, said _. "In order to uncover the mysteries behind our existence, we need to find Akaba Leo and question him about that subject as soon as possible."_

Yuya nodded at Yuto's words and was about to speak when—

"Aw, isn't this a lovely post-victory scene? Too bad I have to spoil it for you."

At that moment, several members of the Juvenile Corps stormed inside the arena, with Savaris, who was riding a familiar D-Wheel, in front, a cruel smile etched on his face as he turned to Yuya.

"So you are Sakaki Yuya? The one the Professor is so scared of, the one who's always on about Entertainment Duels and garbage like that? I honestly expected someone at least moderately intimidating, not a scrawny brat with a ridiculous hairdo. This is disappointing on so many levels…"

"That D-Wheel…" Sawatari narrowed his eyes at Savaris. "Why do you have it!? That belongs to Crow! You bastard, what did you do to him!?"

"Crow?" Savaris raised an eyebrow. "Ah, you must mean the orange-haired brat who challenged me a while back. Actually, he's right here with me, only now, he's a bit lacking in the three-dimension department. Here, see for yourselves."

Savaris took out the card in which Crow had been sealed and waved it around with a mocking smile on his face, causing the Lancers to gasp in shock.

"Crow…" A furious expression appeared on Yuya's face. "How…how dare you do this to him!? I'll make you pay for this!"

"Oh, that's a nice expression." Savaris grinned. "It looks like you might be worth hunting after all. Since you seem to be sufficiently motivated now, how about we begin?"

"Bring it on!"

Yuya attempted to step forward, only to be stopped by Jack's outstretched hand.

"Jack?" Yuya looked at the older Duelist, who had an impassive look on his face. "Why are you stopping me?"

"Calm down, Yuya." Jack said. "Fighting while filled with anger doesn't suit you and will only serve to mar your Entertainment Duel. Also, you must not forget our purpose here, which is to end this war. Therefore, you shouldn't waste your time with this trivial distraction. Leave this to me and go on ahead."

"You will fight alone against all these Academia soldiers?" Yuya asked. "But Jack—"

"He won't be alone." Sawatari said while activating his Duel Disk. "We'll give him some support. We've got this, so get going, Yuya."

"I, the man Gongenzaka, will certainly avenge Crow's loss on your behalf as well, Yuya." Gongenzaka said as he followed Sawatari's example. "We'll make sure they pay for this unforgivable act, so you go and rescue Yuzu and the others."

"Everyone…" Yuya seemed hesitant, but nodded. "I understand. However, you must all survive for sure!"

"Over here, Sakaki Yuya!" One of Sanders' students stepped forward and motioned at Yuya to follow him. "I'll lead you to the Doktor's lab!"

With one last glance at his friends, Yuya turned around and followed after the Academia student, with the rest of Sanders' students forming a wall to prevent the Juvenile Corps members from chasing after him.

"It's amazing how many people are willing to betray Academia these days…" Savaris shook his head in exasperation as he turned his gaze to Jack. "So, you are supposed to be my opponent, huh? Now that I look at you…you seem kind of familiar… Hey, aren't you the renowned Jack Atlas, the Duel King of the Synchro Dimension? If so, then this must be my lucky day. Not only do I get to eliminate several traitors along with even more members of the Lancers, I'll also take the head of the Synchro Dimension's strongest Duelist. Defeating you will certainly show the Professor that I deserve to have my former status back."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that title no longer belongs to me." Jack stated. "Sakaki Yuya, the man whom you've just belittled, won that title from me fair and square by defeating me in a Duel."

"Seriously?" Savaris seemed surprised. "You lost your title to a pathetic excuse for a Duelist like that? What, did he drive you crazy with his Entertainment Duel drivel to the point where you threw the match? Or are you Synchro Dimension Duelists truly pushovers after all? Really, what a colossal let-down. To think that I'll have to Duel that brat's leftovers, it sure kills my motivation now."

"You talk too much, mongrel." Jack spoke with an icy tone. "If you wish to make a point or a statement, then do so through your Duel. Everything else is inconsequential."

"Fufu, at least you haven't lost your fighting spirit along with your title." Savaris chuckled. "Then, as you wish, let's fight. But first, let me do a few adjustments to the scenery. I'm dying to try out my new toy, and you'll be the perfect opponent for this test run."

Upon saying so, Savaris pressed a button on his Duel Disk. Immediately afterwards, mechanical sounds were heard as a ring that resembled a race course rose up from the bottom of the circular gap surrounding the arena and came to a stop upon aligning with it.

"Do you like our practice course?" Savaris gestured at the raceway around them. "We designed it in order to amass experience with riding D-Wheels for our eventual takeover of the Synchro Dimension. It didn't see much use so far due to the fact that we were busy subjugating the Xyz Dimension, but it should serve as the perfect battlefield for me to trample on you. And while I Duel circles around you, my comrades here with deal with the other Lancers and the weak-minded fools who betrayed us. Now, follow me, fallen King! It's time for the final Duel of your floundering career!"

Savaris mounted his D-Wheel and sped towards the raceway. Jack mounted his D-Wheel as well and turned to Sawatari and Gongenzaka.

"I trust that you two will be able to handle things here while I deal with that incessant chatterbox over there. I will ensure that he pays dearly for his transgressions."

"Leave this place to us!" Sawatari thumped his chest. "Just make sure you utterly destroy that piece of garbage!"

"Give him a few good blows for us as well, Jack." Gongenzaka said with a fierce look on his face. "Make him pay for all his degrading comments and for what he did to Crow."

"And what about you?" Jack turned to Battle Beast, who was still kneeling on the ground. "Will you fight or will you run? Whatever it is, you need to decide quickly."

"I…I hate fighting…and I'm scared of getting hurt…" Battle Beast spoke with a low tone, but then suddenly got up. "However…I cannot stand by while everyone is doing their best here. I owe it to all the people I've hurt to fight in order to stop them from performing any more horrible deeds."

Jack let out a small smile upon seeing Battle Beast's resolve.

"Good answer. Then, I'm off. Good luck to you all."

Upon saying that, Jack turned on his D-Wheel and entered the raceway as well, coming up behind Savaris, who grinned upon seeing him.

"Glad you could join me! I thought for a moment that you had chickened out and would instead try to persuade me to abandon my ways through some sort of sappy speech like Sakaki Yuya!"

"I have no words to spare for a lowlife who only Duels for his own twisted pleasure." Jack declared. "For people like you, there is only annihilation!"

"Nice resolve!" Savaris laughed. "However, you should be careful with our words, for you might end up being the one getting annihilated instead! Now, let's do this! The one who takes the next corner first will get to take the first turn as well!"

Savaris revved up his D-Wheel and sped forward. However, Jack also accelerated as well and, with a graceful maneuver, abruptly passed Savaris and took the corner first.

"This…" Savaris seemed dumbfounded by Jack's skill. "How the Hell…?"

"An utter novice like you thought he could pass the former King?" Jack snorted. "There should be a limit to your conceit, knave. Now, let's begin!"

[Duel!]

Both Jack and Savaris shouted together as one.

Jack – LP: 4000

Savaris – LP: 4000

"It's my turn!" Jack announced. "I summon the Tuner Monster Flare Resonator (Fire/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 1300/LV: 3)!"

A small, demonic creature with flames spewing out of its back appeared on Jack's field.

"Since I control a Tuner Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand." Jack continued. "Come, Magical King Moonstar (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 600/LV: 3)!"

A Monster clad in violet robes and holding a staff with a crescent moon on its tip appeared on Jack's field.

"I tune the Level 3 Magical King Moonstar with the Level 3 Flare Resonator!" As Moonstar turned into three stars and Flare Resonator turned into three rings surrounding them, Jack chanted. "Sirius, Wolf Lord Blue Sirius! You who scorches the Heavens! Tear apart these earthbound, toothless dogs! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6! Heavenly Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500/LV: 6)!"

A three-headed wolf with blue fur and covered in silver armor appeared on Jack's field, letting out a piercing howl.

"Since Flare Resonator was used as material for the Synchro Summon of a Synchro Monster, that Monster gains 300 attack (Blue Sirius ATK: 2400→2700)." Jack stated. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Mirror World Synchro. Through its effect, if I Synchro Summoned during this turn using Monsters I control, I can Special Summon a Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck with the same Level as the summoned Monster, provided that the Monsters I used for that Synchro Summon could also be used for the Synchro Summon of the Monster I'm about to bring out. Come forth, Level 6! Red Wyvern (Fire/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 6)!"

A red-colored dragon with flames protruding from its head and wings appeared on Jack's field next to Blue Sirius.

"Two consecutive Synchro Summons, huh?" Savaris chuckled. "As expected of the former King, you appear to have retained your skill at least. It seems you'll be able to amuse me after all."

"I place a card face-down and end my turn." Jack said. "Now, make your move."

"With pleasure." Savaris said. "But first, I'm rather curious about something. How did you manage to arrive straight to Academia without anyone noticing you? It's honestly been bugging me."

"We discovered a personal teleportation device with its coordinates set to Academia in Roget's residence, so I decided to use it in order to aid the comrades who assisted us during our crisis." Jack said. "Thanks to it, I was able to arrive straight to the island and join the fight just in time."

"It's a shame you weren't in time to protect the previous owner of this D-Wheel as well." Savaris smirked. "Speaking of which, was he perhaps your friend? Is that why you seem so full of fighting spirit?"

"No such thing." Jack shook his head. "He was merely an acquaintance, nothing more. However…there are people back home who will cry for him once they learn of the cruel fate that befell him. That alone is enough reason for me to ensure that you are defeated here!"

"How incomprehensible you are…" Savaris shook his head. "To give it your all for such a pathetic cause, my estimation of you is really dropping fast here. In that case, I'll eliminate you posthaste and move on to other targets. It's my turn! Draw! Using the Scale 1 Ye Shaddoll Sephiranaga and the Scale 7 Ohr Shaddoll Sephiraroots, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Savaris, with his Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 6! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Shaddoll Viper (ATK: 400/DEF: 1600/LV: 4) and Shaddoll Prisoner (Dark/Fiend/Flip/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2300/LV: 5)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Shaddoll Viper and a hulking Monster bound in chains with a dark miasma surrounding them upon landing on Savaris's field.

"I summon the Tuner Monster Shaddoll Phantom (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)." Savaris said as Shaddoll Phantom appeared on his field. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Shaddoll Fusion, sending Shaddoll Prisoner from my field and Shaddoll Lizard from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Savaris chanted.

"Twisted threads of corruption, place the bottomless darkness under your absolute control and give birth to a new race! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! El Shaddoll Mephisto (ATK: 3100/DEF: 1900/LV: 8)!"

The demonic-looking Monster clad in black and crimson armor, which had azure flames in the shape of wings extending from its back, a dark halo comprised of nine concentric circles hovering above its head and dark threads extending from its body, appeared on Savaris's field.

"Since Shaddoll Lizard was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing me to send a "Shaddoll" card from my Deck to the Graveyard." Savaris continued. "I choose Shaddoll Beast, whose effect also activates, allowing me to draw a card from my Deck. In addition, Shaddoll Prisoner's effect activates. When this card is sent to the Graveyard through a card effect, all Special Summoned Monsters on my opponent's field lose 1000 attack."

Several chains suddenly erupted from the ground following Savaris's words, binding Jack's Monsters.

(Blue Sirius ATK: 2700→1700, Red Wyvern ATK: 2400→1400)

"Moreover, Shaddoll Phantom's effect also activates." Savaris stated. "Since a "Shaddoll" Monster was sent to the Graveyard through a card effect, I can make this card's Level equal to that Monster's. As such, I will make Phantom's Level equal to that of Shaddoll Lizard's (Shaddoll Phantom LV: 1→4). And now, I tune the Level 4 Shaddoll Viper with the now Level 4 Shaddoll Phantom!"

As Shaddoll Viper turned into four stars and Shaddoll Phantom in four rings surrounding them, Savaris chanted once again.

"Corrupted soul sentenced to eternal damnation, be revived through the malice of the twisted threads of corruption and feast upon your enemies' souls! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Level 8! El Shaddoll Antediluvian (ATK: 2900/DEF: 2450/LV: 8)!"

The pale-skinned Monster somewhat resembling a vampire clad in crimson and black armor, which had two massive bat-like wings sprouting from its back, held a tail-shaped broadsword in its right hand and was bound by several energy strings appeared on Savaris's field.

"At this moment, Red Wyvern's effect activates!" Jack declared. "Since my opponent controls two Monsters with a higher attack than it, I can target the Monster with the highest attack and destroy it! I will get rid of your El Shaddoll Mephisto!"

"Unfortunately, that won't happen!" Savaris bellowed. "Due to El Shaddoll Mephisto's effect, all Monsters I control cannot be targeted by my opponent's card effects, meaning Red Wyvern's effect won't apply! Now, let's battle! El Shaddoll Mephisto, destroy Red Wyvern! Degeneration Assault!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Half or Stop!" Jack exclaimed. "This card can be activated during my opponent's Battle Phase and offers you two choices! You must either halve your Monsters' attack until the Battle Phase's end if you wish for the Battle Phase to resume, or you must end your Battle Phase! Now, what do you choose!?"

"Tch, such petty tricks…" Savaris clicked his tongue in irritation. "In that case, I choose to halve my Monsters' attack (Mephisto ATK: 3100→1550, Antediluvian ATK: 2900→1450) in order to resume my attack! Take down his Red Wyvern, Mephisto!"

Savaris's Monster generated a wave of azure flames that engulfed Red Wyvern and destroyed it, with the ensuing shockwave causing Jack to wince.

Jack – LP: 4000→3850

"With the Battle Phase's end, my Monsters' attack returns to normal (Mephisto ATK: 1550→3100, Antediluvian ATK: 1450→2900)." Savaris said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Jack announced. "Draw! I summon the Tuner Monster Greed Resonator (Dark/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 900/LV: 2)!"

A demonic-looking Monster with a large coin strapped on its back appeared on Jack's field.

"I tune the Level 6 Blue Sirius with the Level 2 Greed Resonator!" As Blue Sirius turned into six stars and Greed Resonator turned into two rings surrounding them, Jack chanted. "The King's determination is conceived with a flame that burns red and becomes a crimson blade! Appear from beyond the burning hot waves! Synchro Summon! Descend now, Level 8! The fierce god of flames, Crimson Blader (Fire/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600/LV: 8)!"

A Monster clad in crimson armor and holding two longswords in its hands appeared on Jack's field.

"Since Greed Resonator was used as a Synchro Material, its effect activates." Jack stated. "Thanks to it, I can draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of Monsters my opponent controls if I successfully Synchro Summoned a Level 8 or higher Synchro Monster with it. Since you control two Monsters, I will draw two cards."

"At this moment, El Shaddoll Antediluvian's effect activates." Savaris declared. "Thanks to it, its attack increases by 200 every time you Special Summon a Monster (Antediluvian ATK: 2900→3100. And due to El Shaddoll Mephisto's effect, you cannot skip your Battle Phase and your Special Summoned Monsters must attack my Monsters during it."

"That serves me just fine since I was about to do that anyway!" Jack exclaimed. "Battle! Crimson Blader, attack El Shaddoll Mephisto! At this moment, since Crimson Blader, which is also treated as a "Red" Monster due to its effect, would be destroyed, I can send Brutal Red (Fire/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3) from my hand to the Graveyard in order to prevent its destruction and increase its attack by 1000 until the End Phase (Crimson Blader ATK: 2800→3800)!"

"Crimson Blader's attack has surpassed that of my Monsters…?" Savaris narrowed his eyes at that sight. "In that case, I activate my Trap Card, Deadly Thread! Through its effect, since I control a "Shaddoll" Monster, I can banish a "Shaddoll" card from my Graveyard in order to destroy a card on the field! I will banish Shaddoll Lizard in order to destroy your Crimson Blader!"

"It's no use!" Jack shouted. "Due to Brutal Red's effect, Crimson Blader cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects until the end of my turn! Therefore, my attack resumes! Take his Monster down, Crimson Blader! Red Murder!"

Crimson Blader slashed at Mephisto with its swords, destroying it and generating a shockwave that caused Savaris to briefly lose control of his D-Wheel.

Savaris – LP: 4000→3300

"Since Mephisto was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates." Savaris stated. "Thanks to it, I will add Shaddoll Fusion from my Graveyard to my hand."

"Planning to Fusion Summon again during your next turn, huh?" Jack remarked. "Unfortunately, Crimson Blader's effect won't allow that. When Crimson Blader destroys a Monster as a result of battle, my opponent cannot summon anything during their next turn!"

"What!?" Savaris cried out in shock. "This card can completely seal off the opponent's summon!?"

"This is my Duel when I'm truly serious." Jack declared. "I won't give you any quarter at all and I will keep pressuring you until you're down for the count, you insane warmonger. I place one card face-down and end my turn, with Crimson Blader's attack returning to normal (Crimson Blader ATK: 3800→2800)."

"Then, it's my turn!" Savaris announced. "Draw! If I cannot summon anything during this turn, I'll just have to get rid of your annoying Monster! Battle! El Shaddoll Antediluvian, destroy Crimson Blader! Cadaverous Laceration!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Roar of Pride!" Jack declared. "Through its effect, if one of my Monsters battles an opponent's Monster with a higher attack, I can pay Life Points equal to the difference in order to have my Monster gain attack equal to that difference plus 300 during damage calculation only!"

Following his words, Jack was surrounded by a dark red aura that caused him to groan, with the same aura surrounding Crimson Blader.

Jack – LP: 3850→3550

(Crimson Blader ATK: 2800→3400)

"Now, counterattack and take down El Shaddoll Antediluvian, Crimson Blader!" Jack exclaimed. "Red Murder!"

"I activate El Shaddoll Antediluvian's effect!" Savaris shouted. "Once during either player's turn, by shuffling a "Shaddoll" card from my Graveyard back to the Deck, I can prevent its destruction! I will shuffle Shaddoll Beast back to my Deck!"

Crimson Blader struck El Shaddoll Antediluvian with its blades, failing to destroy it, but generating a shockwave that caused Savaris to wince in pain.

Savaris – LP: 3300→3000

"To think that you were prepared to parry my attack as well, that's quite impressive…" Savaris muttered. "Even so, I will still crush you, former King. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Jack announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Red Reborn, whose effect allows me to Special Summon a "Red" Monster from my Graveyard. Revive, Red Wyvern!"

A portal surrounded by flames appeared on the ground, with Red Wyvern emerging from it.

"El Shaddoll Antediluvian's effect activates." Savaris stated. "Since you Special Summoned a Monster, its attack increases by 200 (Antediluvian ATK: 3100→3300)."

"Since you're so fond of using my Monsters to increase your Monster's attack, allow me to respond in kind." Jack stated. "I activate the Spell Card United Synchro Front, whose effect allows me to increase the attack of all Synchro Monsters on my field by an amount equal to the number of Synchro Monsters on the field multiplied by 400 until the End Phase. Since there are three Synchro Monsters on the field along with your own, my Monsters gain 1200 attack (Red Wyvern ATK: 2400→3600, Crimson Blader ATK: 2800→4000)."

"You've powered up your Monsters…?" Savaris grimaced. "That's annoying…"

"Battle!" Jack exclaimed. "Red Wyvern, attack El Shaddoll Antediluvian! Red Outburst!"

"I will shuffle Shaddoll Viper back to my Deck to activate El Shaddoll Antediluvian's effect!" Savaris declared. "Thanks to it, my Monster won't be destroyed!"

A torrent of flames erupted from Red Wyvern's mouth, enveloping Antediluvian and causing Savaris to hiss from some stray sparks that hit him.

Savaris – LP: 3000→2700

"Next up is Crimson Blader!" Jack shouted. "Destroy his El Shaddoll Antediluvian! Red Murder!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card Shaddoll Corruption Thread!" Savaris stated. "Thanks to its effect, since I control a "Shaddoll" Monster, I can negate the effect of a Monster on your field until the End Phase! I choose Crimson Blader!"

Following Savaris's words, Crimson Blader charged forward, burying its two blades inside El Shaddoll Antediluvian and destroying it, with the ensuing explosion causing Savaris's D-Wheel to briefly spin out of control until he managed to stabilize it.

Savaris – LP: 2700→2000

"With El Shaddoll Antediluvian's destruction, its effect activates." Savaris said. "Through it, I can send a "Shaddoll" Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard. I choose El Shaddoll Anomalilith. In addition, Crimson Blader's effect won't apply even though it destroyed my Monster since I negated it, meaning I can summon once again during my turn."

"So it would seem." Jack said. "Thanks to the second effect of United Synchro Front, once the Battle Phase ends, I can draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of Synchro Monsters that declared an attack during this turn, in this case two. Finally, I place two cards face-down and end my turn, with my Monsters' attack returning to normal (Red Wyvern ATK: 3600→2400, Crimson Blader ATK: 4000→2800)."

"Then, it's my turn!" Savaris announced. "Draw! Alright, I believe I've let you play around long enough. Time to get serious. I activate the Spell Card Nyx Shaddoll Fusion, shuffling El Shaddoll Anomalilith and Shaddoll Phantom from my Graveyard back to my Deck in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Savaris chanted.

"Twisted threads of corruption, palace the elusive water under your absolute control and give birth to a new race! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 6! El Shaddoll Oceanus (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800/LV: 6)!"

The large, two-headed sea serpent bound by several energy threads appeared on Savaris's field.

"Next, I activate Shaddoll Fusion, sending Shaddoll Dragon and Shaddoll Beast from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon once again!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Savaris chanted for a second time. "Twisted threads of corruption, place the endless darkness under your absolute control and give birth to a new race! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 5! El Shaddoll Midrash (ATK: 2200/DEF: 800/LV: 5)!"

The spellcaster riding on top of a mechanical dragon bound by several strings appeared on Savaris's field.

"Since they were sent to the Graveyard through a card effect, Shaddoll Dragon and Shaddoll Beast's effects activate, allowing me to draw a card from my Deck and destroy a Spell or Trap Card on your field respectively." Savaris stated as several threads emerged from a portal on the ground and destroyed one of Jack's face-down cards. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Drain, whose effect allows me to banish all cards in my Pendulum Zones and add their attack to that of the Monster with the lowest attack on my field until the end of my turn. As such, El Shaddoll Midrash's attack increases (Midrash ATK: 2200→3550).

Savaris revved up his D-Wheel, coming next to Jack as a malicious smile appeared on his face.

"Now, let's battle!" Savaris exclaimed. "El Shaddoll Oceanus, attack Crimson Blader! At this moment, Oceanus's effect activates, allowing me to increase its attack by 600 for every Special Summoned Monster my opponent controls during the damage step, meaning it gains 1200 attack (Oceanus ATK: 2400→3600)! Take his Monster down, Oceanus! Abyssal Scourge Wave!"

Two massive torrents of water erupted from Oceanus's maws, destroying Crimson Blader and almost throwing Jack off the course.

Jack – LP: 3550→2750

"This will end you, fallen King!" Savaris shouted. "El Shaddoll Midrash, attack Red Wyvern! And at this moment, I activate Shaddoll Corruption Thread's effect, destroying it in order to double Midrash's attack until the End Phase (Midrash ATK: 3550→7100)! Resentment Shockwave!"

"You were far too hasty to defeat me, and this will cost you." Jack declared. "I activate my Trap Card, King's Synchro! Thanks to its effect, when a Synchro Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can negate that attack! Then, I can banish that Synchro Monster along with a Tuner Monster from my Graveyard in order to Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster whose Level is equal to the sum of the banished Monsters' Levels! I tune the Level 6 Red Wyvern with the Level 2 Greed Resonator!"

As Red Wyvern turned into six stars and Greed Resonator turned into two rings surrounding them, Jack chanted.

"The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might! Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! The rampaging soul, Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight (Dark/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

Jack's ace Monster appeared from within a storm of flames that covered the field, letting out a resonant roar that shook the entire arena.

"Since Greed Resonator was used as Synchro Material for the Synchro Summon of a Level 8 Monster, its effect activates once again." Jack stated. "Thanks to it, I will draw two cards from my Deck since you control two Monsters."

"Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight…" Savaris muttered with a hard expression on his face. "So this is the ace Monster of the King who brought countless opponents to their knees. However, you and your dragon will find me no easy prey, Jack Atlas. Since I can't do anything else for now, I'll end my turn, with El Shaddoll Midrash's attack returning to normal (Midrash ATK: 7100→2200)."

"My turn!" Jack announced. "Draw! I activate Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy as many Special Summoned Monsters on the field apart from Scarlight with attack equal to or less than this card's and inflict 500 points of damage to you for every destroyed Monster! Go, Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight! Absolute Powerflame!"

"Due to its effect, El Shaddoll Midrash cannot be destroyed by my opponent's card effects!" Savaris shouted. "Therefore, only Oceanus will receive Scarlight's effect!"

Following Savaris's words, Jack's dragon slammed its right claw on the field, generating a stream of flames that enveloped Oceanus and destroyed it, causing Savaris to grunt in pain due to the ensuing shockwave.

Savaris – LP: 2000→1500

"Since Oceanus was destroyed, its effect activates." Savaris said. "Through it, I will add Shaddoll Fusion from my Graveyard to my hand."

"If your remaining Monster cannot be destroyed by card effects, then I'll simply destroy it through battle!" Jack exclaimed. "Go, Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight! Attack El Shaddoll Midrash! And at this moment, I activate the effect of Charge Resonator (Light/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 800/LV: 2) in my hand, sending it to the Graveyard in order to increase my dragon's attack by 500 (Scarlight ATK: 3000→3500)! Do it, Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight! Infernal Crimson Hell Burning!"

Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight opened its maw wide, unleashing a stream of flames that enveloped Midrash and vaporized it, with the ensuing explosion almost throwing Savaris off the course due to its intensity and causing him to scream in agony due to the flames striking his body.

Savaris – LP: 1500→200

"I…activate El Shaddoll Midrash's effect…" Savaris wheezed out. "Since it was destroyed…I can add Nyx Shaddoll Fusion from my Graveyard to my hand."

"My earlier attack almost damaged Crow's D-Wheel." Jack remarked. "I should probably be a bit more careful, although I'm certain Crow would rather have it destroyed than have a piece of filth like you riding it for even a second longer. I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"That unconcerned look on your face…truly pisses me off!" Savaris suddenly exploded. "You damn former King, during the entire course of this Duel, you've been looking down on me with that dispassionate look on your face, haven't you!? I haven't felt that infuriated ever since I first tasted defeat at that thrice-accursed Tachibana Yukio's hands! Do you really think you can dismiss me that easily!?"

"Looking down on you?" Jack snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. Such a thing would require for you to be in my sights in the first place. You are nothing more than a minor speed bump on our way to end this senseless war you people started, and that's why I'm treating you as such."

"I'll make you eat these arrogant and haughty words for sure, former King!" Savaris shouted. "My turn! Draw! I place a card face-down and activate the Spell Card Treasure Cards from the Heavens, which allows both of us to draw cards until we have six in our hand. Then, I use the Scale 1 Zur Shaddoll – Qliphacore and the Scale 2 Ha Shaddoll Qliphazohar in order to Set the Pendulum Scale once again!"

The two columns of light appeared next to Savaris once again, with his Monsters rising to their top.

"Then, I activate the card I just set, Shaddoll Fusion." Savaris continued. "Through its effect, I will send Homunculus the Alchemic Being and Shaddoll Beast from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Savaris chanted.

"Twisted threads of corruption, imprison the sacred light within the eternal shadow and give birth to the sinister puppeteer manipulating the fallen beings! Fusion Summon! Come to me, Level 8! El Shaddoll Nephilim (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

The robotic being with a sacred appearance and countless strings extending from its back appeared on Savaris's field.

"Due to Shaddoll Beast's effect, I will draw a card from my Deck." Savaris stated. "Then, through the summoned Nephilim's effect, I will send Shaddoll Copycat (Dark/Spellcaster/Flip/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 100/LV: 2) from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to activate its effect, which allows me to copy and apply the effect of a "Shaddoll" Monster already in my Graveyard. I will copy Beast's effect in order to draw another card from my Deck. Next, I activate the Spell Card Shaddoll Reincarnation in order to bring back Shaddoll Beast (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1700/LV: 5) as a Light-attribute Monster through its effect."

A portal appeared on the ground, with Shaddoll Beast emerging from it while surrounded by a golden aura.

"Now, I will reveal the second copy of Shaddoll Fusion in my hand in order to perform a Fusion Summon by using El Shaddoll Nephilim and the now Light-attribute Shaddoll Beast!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Savaris chanted once again. "Abominable puppets bound by the contract of darkness, join together as one under the rays of the black sun and become the incarnation of absolute justice! Fusion Summon! Descend now, Level 10! El Shaddoll Shamash (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2800/LV: 10)!"

Shamash appeared on Savaris's field, brandishing its axe in a menacing manner towards Jack's dragon.

"And I'm far from finished yet." Savaris let out a malicious smirk. "Through Nephilim's effect, I will add Shaddoll Reincarnation back to my hand. Then, I activate Qliphazohar's Pendulum Effect, targeting Shaddoll Beast in my Graveyard in order to change its attribute to Wind. Of course, you must have guessed what's coming next, right? I activate the Spell Card Nyx Shaddoll Fusion in order to shuffle El Shaddoll Nephilim and the Wind-attribute Shaddoll Beast back to my Deck and perform yet another Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Savaris chanted for the third time.

"Twisted threads of corruption, place the restless winds under your absolute control and give birth to a new race! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! El Shaddoll Tiamat (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2300/LV: 7)!"

The dragon with five heads extending from its torso, which had a massive collar-like object circling its five necks, had several armor plates attached to its body and was bound by several threads, appeared on Savaris's field.

"Finally, I activate Qliphacore's Pendulum Effect." Savaris declared. "Once per turn, I can target a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster and Special Summon another "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck with the same attribute as it and a lower Level than it by ignoring its summoning conditions. Come back to my side, El Shaddoll Nephilim!"

A portal surrounded by shadows appeared on the field, out of which Nephilim emerged on the field.

"Three Fusion Monsters…" Jack remarked. "It appears my opponent is becoming desperate to finish this…"

"Here I come, former King!" Savaris exclaimed. "I activate El Shaddoll Tiamat's effect, which allows me to make the attack of all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls 0! Enthrall Howling!"

Tiamat opened its five mouths wide, emitting a piercing howl that caused Red Daemon's to howl in agony.

(Scarlight ATK: 3500→0)

"At this moment, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Temple of Devouring Shadows." Savaris continued. "Through its effect, if Special Summoned Monsters on my opponent's field lost attack, I can add half of the total sum of lost attack to my Life Points."

Following his words, Savaris was surrounded by a dark-colored aura.

Savaris – LP: 200→1950

"Now, let's battle!" Savaris bellowed with a sadistic smile on his face. "El Shaddoll Shamash, destroy Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight! Shamash Judgment!"

"You think I'll let you destroy my soul that easily!? I activate my Trap Card, Red Recall!" Jack exclaimed. "Through its effect, if a "Red" Monster on my side of the field is attacked, I can return it back to the Deck and negate that attack! In exchange, that Monster cannot be summoned again for the rest of this turn!"

"You may have prevented me from destroying your ace Monster, but you're wide open now." Savaris pointed out. "Finish him, El Shaddoll Nephilim! Deadly Thread!"

"I activate my second face-down, the Trap Card Harmony of the King's Soul!" Jack declared. "Thanks to it, when my opponent's Monster declares a direct attack, I can negate it. Then, I can banish a Tuner Monster and any number of non-Tuner Monsters from my Graveyard whose total Levels equal 8 or less in order to perform a Synchro Summon with them! I choose to banish the Level 6 Blue Sirius and the Level 2 Charge Resonator in order to Synchro Summon!"

As Blue Sirius turned into six stars and Charge Resonator turned into two rings surrounding them, Jack chanted.

"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! Return to your origin, my soul! Red Daemon's Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

An imposing dragon with demonic features that somewhat resembled Scarlight appeared on Jack's field, letting out a furious howl.

"Red Daemon's Dragon…?" Savaris narrowed his eyes at the sight of the dragon. "Is it a variant of his ace Monster? Either way, since you Special Summoned a Monster, El Shaddoll Shamash's effect activates, inflict 500 points of damage to you! Divine Punishment!"

The iron maiden dangling from Shamash's hand shot forward as it opened up, shooting several spikes from its inside that struck Jack and caused him to grunt due to the sudden impact.

Jack – LP: 2750→2250

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Savaris said. "Now then, what will you do, Jack Atlas? Your dragon might be quite impressive, but it won't be able to destroy most of my Monsters."

"Is that so?" Jack said. "Since you don't seem to get it yet, allow me to thoroughly demonstrate the difference between our abilities. My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Majestic Howl, which allows me to send cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard and switch the battle positions of an equal number of Monsters my opponent controls if I control a Dark-attribute Dragon-type Synchro Monster. In addition, you cannot activate any Monster effects for the remainder of this turn. I will send three cards from my Deck to the Graveyard to switch all your Monsters to defense mode. Now, let's battle! Red Daemon's Dragon, attack El Shaddoll Tiamat! And when Red Daemon's Dragon attack a defense position Monster, it can destroy all defense position Monsters my opponent controls!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Omnipotent Landmine Glaymore!" Savaris declared. "Through its effect, I can destroy the Monster with the highest attack on your field, in this case, your Red Daemon's Dragon!"

"I won't allow this!" Jack stated. "I activate the effect of Red Gardna (Fire/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/LV: 4) in my hand, sending it to the Graveyard in order to prevent Monsters I control from being destroyed by card effects during this turn! Therefore, my attack resumes!"

"Due to its effect, El Shaddoll Shamash cannot be destroyed by battle or by the effects of a Special Summoned Monster!" Savaris shouted. "And since it's a passive effect, your Spell Card's effect won't negate it!"

"However, your other two Monsters won't be that lucky!" Jack exclaimed. "Go, Red Daemon's Dragon! Absolute Powerforce!"

Red Daemon's Dragon's right claw was enveloped by flames as it charged forward, piercing Tiamat with it and destroying it. The dragon then slammed its claw on the ground, generating an inferno that enveloped Savaris's field. While Shamash was unaffected by the flames, Nephilim was enveloped by them and was destroyed.

"Due to Majestic Howl's effect, your Monsters' effect won't activate in the Graveyard." Jack reminded Savaris. "Moving on, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Summoned Daemons. This card can only be activated during my Battle Phase and Special Summons two Summoned Daemon Tokens (ATK: 2700/DEF: 3200/LV: 8) on my opponent's side of the field in defense mode."

"Eh?" Savaris seemed confused as the tokens appeared on his field. "Why would you give me control of such strong Monsters?"

"Because I obviously don't intend to let you keep them for long." Jack smirked. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Emergency Buster! Thanks to it, I can activate the Trap Card Buster Mode from my Deck, provided that there is a target to apply its effect! I will use Buster Mode's effect in order to power-up my Red Daemon's Dragon!"

As Red Daemon's Dragon was surrounded by waves of raging flames, Jack chanted.

"Covered in a blazing armor, the king descends here! Come forth, Level 10! Red Daemon's Dragon/Buster (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 2500/LV: 10)!"

The flames surrounding the dragon suddenly dispersed, revealing the form of Red Daemon's Dragon clad in thick, red armor.

"Buster Mode…?" Savaris seemed astonished. "What the Hell is that? There's never been any data of you using such a card before…"

"You shouldn't be so surprised." Jack responded. "All Duelists keep a card or two hidden so as to surprise their opponents at a critical juncture. And putting an end to you first and this war next certainly warrants its use. Now then, in order to complete my preparations, I will send Red Judge (Fire/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1900/LV: 4) from my hand to the Graveyard to activate its effect. Through it, if I control a "Red" Monster, I can target it and negate the effects of my opponent's Monsters on the field with an equal or lower Level than that Monster until the end of my turn. In addition, when my Monster destroys an opponent's Monster as a result of battle or through its effect, I can inflict 300 points of damage to them for each destroyed Monster. Go, Red Daemon's Dragon/Buster! Destroy El Shaddoll Shamash! Extreme Crimson Force!"

The dragon's hand was surrounded by raging flames as it charged forward, piercing through Shamash and destroying it.

"At this moment, Red Daemon's Dragon/Buster's effect activates!" Jack declared. "When this card attacks, I can destroy all Monsters my opponent controls after damage calculation! Crimson The End!"

Red Daemon's Dragon/Buster unleashed a massive wave of flames from its maw that consumed the tokens on Savaris's field, causing him to scream in agony as the intense heat assaulted him.

Savaris – LP: 1950→1050

"Since the tokens were destroyed, I can banish Summoned Daemons from my Graveyard to activate this card's final effect." Jack stated. "Thanks to it, since the tokens that were summoned through its effect were destroyed during my Battle Phase I can draw one card from my Deck, and then I can target a Monster on my field that has already attacked and have it attack again! Therefore, my dragon will attack you directly!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Shadow Visage!" Savaris exclaimed as a shadowy copy of Jack's dragon appeared on his field. "Since I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can Special Summon this card as a Monster with the same attribute, type, Level, attack and defense as the attacking Monster! As such, both Monsters will be destroyed, with Shadow Visage being shuffled back to my Deck due to its effect!"

"Unfortunately, that won't happen!" Jack shouted. "Due to Buster Mode's effect, the summoned Monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects for the remainder of the turn it was summoned! Therefore, only your Monster will be destroyed and you'll receive an additional 300 points of damage due to Red Judge's effect! Go, Red Daemon's Dragon/Buster! Extreme Crimson Force!"

Jack's dragon charged forward with its body surrounded by flames, piercing through its shadowy copy and destroying it, with Savaris almost losing control of his D-Wheel again due to the ensuing shockwave.

Savaris – LP: 1050→750

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Jack said. "Now then, if you have anything else to throw at me, now is the time. Because when my next turn comes, I will utterly annihilate you!"

"…In that case, I'll also play my trump card here and send you straight to Hell!" Savaris shouted, a made expression on his face. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Pendulum of Encroaching Shadows, banishing the cards in my Pendulum Zones in order to Special Summon up to three "Shaddoll" Fusion Monsters from my Graveyard with their effects negated! Revive, El Shaddoll Nephilim, El Shaddoll Shamash and El Shaddoll Mephisto!"

Savaris's two Pendulum Monsters disappeared following his words, with a portal appearing on the ground and his three Shaddoll Monsters emerging from it.

"Now, prepare for the advent of the Monster that will sentence you to eternal oblivion." Savaris let out a malicious smirk. "I banish Shaddoll Fusion from my hand along with the three "Shaddoll" Fusion Monsters on my field in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a dark-colored vortex, Savaris chanted.

"Deity embodying formless chaos, release yourself from the bindings of darkness and return all of existence back to the primordial abyss! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 11! El Shaddoll Isfet (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 11)!"

The Monster resembling an Egyptian deity, which was surrounded by a malevolent aura, had eight talismans bearing the Eye of Wdjat attached to its body and had several severed strings extending from its back, appeared on Savaris's field.

"Due to its effect, El Shaddoll Isfet's attack is equal to half the total attack sum of the Monsters used to Fusion Summon it (Isfet ATK: 0→4550)." Savaris stated. "Next, I activate the second effect of El Shaddoll Isfet, banishing El Shaddoll Tiamat from my Graveyard in order to destroy Red Daemon's Dragon/Buster and inflict 800 points of damage to you! Principle of Nonexistence!"

A crimson bolt of lightning erupted from one of Isfet's severed threads, obliterating Jack's dragon and striking his D-Wheel, causing it to briefly spin out of control.

Jack – LP: 2250→1450

"Since Red Daemon's Dragon/Buster was destroyed, its effect activates." Jack declared. "Thanks to it, I can Special Summon Red Daemon's Dragon from my Graveyard in defense mode. Revive, my soul!"

A pillar of flames erupted on the field, with Red Daemon's Dragon emerging from it.

"In that case, let's battle!" Savaris exclaimed. "El Shaddoll Isfet, destroy Red Daemon's Dragon! Chaos Disintegration!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Red Crystal!" Jack stated. "Due to its effect, "Red" Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects until the end of this turn! Therefore, Red Daemon's Dragon won't be destroyed!"

True enough, the crimson and black-colored blast that was launched from Isfet's hand was blocked by a crimson barrier that appeared in front of Jack's dragon.

"You may have been able to protect your Monster, but that won't save you from what's coming next!" Savaris bellowed. "During my Main Phase 2, El Shaddoll Isfet's effect activates, allowing me to inflict damage to my opponent equal to the Level of a Monster on the field multiplied by 200! I choose the Level 11 El Shaddoll Isfet, meaning you'll take 2200 points of damage! This is the end, Jack Atlas!"

"Once again, you're gravely mistaken." Jack announced. "When I'm about to receive effect damage, I can banish Damage Eater (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 800/LV: 2) from my Graveyard in order to change that effect into one that increases my Life Points by the same amount. Therefore, I now gain 2200 Life Points."

The torrent of crimson lightning that erupted from Isfet's hand was consumed by the ghostly figure of a small demon that appeared on Jack's field. Then, the demon turned to Jack, releasing a golden wave from its mouth that enveloped him.

Jack – LP: 1450→3650

"You bastard…" Savaris spat out through gritted teeth. "To think that you had such a trick up your sleeve… I suppose this was one of the cards that were sent to the Graveyard through Majestic Howl's effect, right?"

"Indeed, that is the case." Jack confirmed Savaris's speculation. "A truly skilled Duelist knows to be prepared for most situations by adjusting their Deck accordingly."

"Don't you dare lecture me, you worthless lowlife." Savaris said with undisguised hatred. "The ramblings of a former King don't interest me one bit. All that matters is that you're yet another enemy of the order we're trying to establish across the four dimensions. And for that, you will perish like all the other fools who stood before us eventually did. I end my turn."

"I think you've confused order with tyranny, which is not that surprising considering your blind fanaticism." Jack stated. "Also, you appear to have memory issues on top of your warped psyche. During my previous turn, I urged you to do your best, because I would end you during my next turn. I may not be King anymore, but I am still a man of my word."

"Please." Savaris scoffed at Jack's words. "How do you intend to defeat my El Shaddoll Isfet with only that pitiful dragon of yours out?"

"See for yourself." Jack stated. "My turn! Draw! Since I control a Synchro Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come, Synclone Resonator (Dark/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1)!"

A small, demonic-looking Monster with a spade-shaped ornament attached to its back appeared on Jack's field.

"Next, I summon the Tuner Monster Attack Gainer (Earth/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!"

An armored warrior appeared on Jack's field next to his other two Monsters.

"Two Tuner Monsters…?" Savaris seemed confused. "What are you trying to do? Do you intend to perform two consecutive Synchro Summons?"

"No, I have my sights set on something much greater!" Jack announced as he rode his D-Wheel up the wall and accelerated with full force. "Listen to the roar of my soul! Can you feel it, my life's energy!? Bear witness to the full power of my Dueling! Using the Level 8 Red Daemon's Dragon with the Level 1 Synclone Resonator and the Level 1 Attack Gainer, I perform a Double Tuning!"

"Double Tuning!?" Savaris cried out in shock. "There exists such a Synchro!?"

As Red Daemon's Dragon turned into eight stars while Synclone Resonator and Attack Gainer turned into two circles of flame surrounding them, Jack chanted as his D-Wheel jumped off the wall.

"Ruler and devil, become one! Call upon the soul of the Crimson Dragon and roar in the name of creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant (Dark/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

A crimson and black dragon with demonic features, which had two sets of wings growing from its back and several scar-shaped marks engraved throughout its body, appeared on Jack's field, letting out a resonant howl that shook everything around it.

"Since Attack Gainer was used as material for a Synchro Summon, its effect activates, allowing me to reduce the attack of an opponent's Monster by 1000." Jack declared. "Of course, I will reduce Isfet's attack (Isfet ATK: 4550→3550). Next, I activate Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant's effect! Once per turn, it can destroy all other cards on the field besides itself! Absolute Power Inferno!"

"I won't let you!" Savaris shouted. "I activate El Shaddoll Isfet's final effect, sending El Shaddoll Shekhinaga from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to prevent its destruction!"

Following Savaris's words, Tyrant smashed its claw on the ground, generating a powerful wave of fire that headed straight for Isfet. However, a crimson haze appeared around Isfet, shielding it from the conflagration.

"Too bad, former King." Savaris taunted Jack. "Despite your valiant efforts, my Monster survived your assault and is still more powerful than your dragon. It appears this is your limit!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Jack said. "I activate the Spell Card Inherited Red Soul! This card's effect allows me to target a "Red" Synchro Monster that used a "Red" Monster as Synchro Material and increase its attack by an amount equal to that Monster's attack until the end of my turn! As such, Tyrant gains Red Daemon's Dragon's attack of 3000 (Tyrant ATK: 3500→6500)!"

"An attack of 6500!?" Savaris cried out in shock. "That can't be! I…will lose once again to one of you pitiful worms!?"

"End of the line, you warmongering trash!" Jack declared. "Battle! Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant, destroy El Shaddoll Isfet! Infernal Crimson Hell Tide!"

A torrent of flames erupted from Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant's maw, obliterating El Shaddoll Isfet and sending Savaris flying from his D-Wheel as he screamed in agony while tumbling on the ground.

Savaris – LP: 750→0

Jack: WIN

"I guess this settles the match." Jack said as he brought his D-Wheel to a stop next to the barely conscious Savaris. "I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you."

Jack grabbed Savaris by his shirt and roughly propped him upwards, reaching into his pocket and taking the card in which Crow had been sealed. He then slammed his forehead into Savaris hard, causing him to crumble on the ground unconscious with blood running from his broken nose.

"If you're smart, you'll stay down this time." Jack said as he ripped Savaris's Duel Disk off Crow's D-Wheel and tossed it aside before removing a large cylinder from its underside. "We can't take it with us, so I'll settle with removing the Momentum reactor so that no-one else can use it."

"It looks like you're done here, Jack."

Sawatari said as he, Gongenzaka and Battle Beast approached Jack. Upon taking a look at the Academia students accompanying them, Jack could see that less than half of them remained.

"Unfortunately, we sustained some casualties on our side before we managed to drive off the Juvenile Corps members." Gongenzaka spoke with a sorrowful expression on his face. "The fact that you defeated their leader certainly had a major impact on them since the few troops that remained lost their morale and retreated."

"So, what do we do next?" Sawatari asked. "I'd suggest we follow after Yuya, but the entrance from which he left was sealed off while we were busy fighting."

"To begin with, what was your plan when you stormed this fortress?" Jack asked. "Or did you actually charge in without thinking ahead?"

"Well, the plan involved most of us Lancers acting as a distraction until Sora guides Reiji and Reira to the Professor." Gongenzaka said. "As long as we take down the head and spoil his plan, it's our victory."

"In that case, we should do just that." Jack said. "Let's split up and force them to divide their forces even more in order to chase after each of us. Unless anyone here is feeling insecure about going on alone?"

"We aren't children that need to be coddled." Sawatari said with an indignant expression on his face. "We can handle ourselves just fine."

"That's right." Gongenzaka nodded in agreement before turning to the Academia students. "What about you people? Will you join us as well?"

The Academia students looked at each other with uneasy expressions on their faces.

"Truth be told…we don't feel ready to turn against people who are our friends and comrades." One of the students responded. "Don't take this the wrong way, but we only fought in order to defend ourselves and because we found Sakaki Yuya's entertainment Duel moving. Whether turning against the Professor is right…that's something none of us know for sure yet…"

"I also don't want to fight anymore…" Battle Beast spoke with a dejected expression. "I know I must atone for my sins…but I hate this after all, Dueling with the intent to take down someone."

"Heading into battle with a half-hearted resolve will only lead to tragedy." Jack said. "As such, I also think it's best for you to stay here until all this is over. Also, I believe you should hold on to this, Sawatari."

Jack took out Crow's card and threw it at him.

"That is…the card in which Crow is sealed?" Sawatari said with a confused expression on his face. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"You are his comrades, so I think it's more appropriate for you to hold on to it." Jack said as he mounted his D-Wheel. "Now, let's go. And let's hope that Academia will have fallen when we next meet."

Upon saying that, Jack turned on his D-Wheel and disappeared into one of the passageways. Sawatari and Gongenzaka nodded at each other and took off us as well, disappearing into different passageways. Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching this scene through the monitors of his personal quarters.

"Accursed Lancers…" Sanders spat out with undisguised hatred, having arrived there from the secret passageway he had used to escape following his defeat at Battle Beast's hands. "You managed to ruin everything for me. The Professor is sure to punish me severely once news of this colossal failure reach him. Since things have reached this point, I have no choice but to take matters into my own hands and rely on one of Academia's forbidden Decks if I wish to save face…"

Upon saying so, Sanders turned his gaze to a Deck case containing a Deck that released an eerie and malevolent aura.

"Glory on the Academia." Sanders recited as he reached for the Deck. "No matter the cost…"

* * *

Card Corner

 **Priest of the Sealed God**

ATK: 100, DEF: 1700, LV: 4

Dark/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: If you add a "Sealed" Monster from your Deck to your hand outside of your Draw Phase, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is targeted for an attack, you can reveal any number of "Sealed Exodia" or "Sealed One" Monsters in your hand; this card cannot be destroyed by battle and you receive no damage from battles involving it during that Battle Phase for a number of times equal to the number of Monsters you revealed.

 **Exodia Nekron**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 9

Dark/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Forbidden Contract with Exodia" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If all five pieces of Exodia aren't in your banish zone, banish this card. This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects and can attack all Monsters your opponent controls once each. If this card battles an opponent's Monster, you can banish a card from your hand to destroy the opponent's Monster before damage calculation, and then apply the following effect according to the card's type.

-Monster: Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

-Spell: Draw one card from your Deck.

-Trap: Your opponent sends cards from their Deck to their Graveyard equal to the Level difference between this card and the destroyed Monster.

If this card is destroyed by battle, you receive no damage from that battle, and if "Forbidden Contract with Exodia" is in your Graveyard, you can banish it along with this card in order to return all five pieces of "Exodia" to your Graveyard and Special Summon "Exodia Necross" from your Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions.

 **Shaddoll Prisoner**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2300, LV: 5

Dark/Fiend/Flip/Effect

Monster Effect: When this card is flipped face-up, switch all Special Summoned Monsters your opponent controls to defense mode. If this card is sent to the Graveyard through a card effect, all Special Summoned Monster on your opponent's side of the field lose 1000 ATK.

 **Greed Resonator**

ATK: 500, DEF: 900, LV: 2

Dark/Fiend/Tuner/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is used as material for the Synchro Summon of a Level 8 or higher Synchro Monster, draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of Monsters on your opponent's field.

 **Charge Resonator**

ATK: 200, DEF: 800, LV: 2

Light/Fiend/Tuner/Effect

Monster Effect: When a Synchro Monster on your field declares an attack, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; increase that Monster's ATK by 500.

 **Shaddoll Copycat**

ATK: 200, DEF: 100, LV: 2

Dark/Spellcaster/Flip/Effect

Monster Effect: When this card is flipped face-up, you can target a face-up Monster on the field and copy its effect. If this card is sent to the Graveyard through a card effect, you can target a "Shaddoll" Monster in your Graveyard and apply the effect it would activate when sent to the Graveyard.

 **Red Judge**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 1900, LV: 4

Fire/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to target a "Red" Monster you control (this is a Quick Effect); negate the effects of your opponent's Monsters on the field with an equal or lower Level than the targeted Monster's. When the targeted Monster destroys an opponent's Monster through battle or through its effect, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent for every destroyed Monster. These effects last until the end of your turn.

 **Sacrifice Seal Formation**

Continuous Spell Card

During your Main Phase 1, you can tribute a Monster you control in order to apply the following effect; as long as this card remains face-up on the field, both you and your opponent must skip your next Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed, draw one card from your Deck.

 **Qliboot**

Normal Spell Card

Target a Special Summoned "Qli" Monster you control; it's now been treated as having been Normal Summoned by releasing "Qli" Monsters you controlled.

 **Qlipha Erosion**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Activate this card only when a "Qli" Monster you control destroys an opponent's Monster as a result of battle; look at your opponent's hand and send one Monster from there to the Graveyard, and then you can send a number of Monsters with the same type and attribute as that Monster equal to the number of "Qli" cards you control apart from this one from your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard. Cards sent to the Graveyard by this card's effect cannot return back to the opponent's hand or Deck.

 **Forbidden Contract with Exodia**

Normal Spell Card

If all five pieces of "Exodia" are in your Graveyard, you can banish them in order to Special Summon "Exodia Nekron" from your hand or Deck. This card's activation cannot be negated.

 **Qliphort Generator**

Normal Spell Card

If you control no Monsters while you have two "Qli" cards in your Pendulum Zones, draw cards from your Deck until you have five in your hand.

 **Qli-Barrage**

Continuous Spell Card

Inflict 300 points of damage for every "Qli" Monster you control at the moment of this card's activation. Each time you Normal Summon a "Qli" Monster, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent.

 **Backup Qlipha**

Normal Spell Card

You can activate this card if "Qli" Monsters on your field were destroyed by a card effect during this turn; Special Summon a number of "Qli" Monsters equal to the number of destroyed Monsters from your Deck with their effects negated.

 **Millennium Ankh**

Normal Spell Card

If "Exodia Necross" is on your field while all five pieces of "Exodia" are in your Graveyard, you can tribute it to return all pieces of "Exodia" to your hand.

 **Mirror World Synchro**

Normal Spell Card

If you performed a Synchro Summon during this turn using Monsters you control, you can Special Summon a Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck with the same Level as the summoned Monster, provided that the Monsters you used for that Synchro Summon could also be used for the Synchro Summon of the Synchro Monster you wish to Special Summon (this Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon).

 **United Synchro Front**

Normal Spell Card

Increase the ATK of all Synchro Monsters on your field by 400 for every Synchro Monster on the field until the end of your turn. At the end of your Battle Phase, draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of Synchro Monsters on your field that declared an attack.

 **Pendulum Drain**

Normal Spell Card

Banish all cards in your Pendulum Zone and add the sum of their ATK to the Monster on your side of the field with the lowest ATK until the end of your turn.

 **Temple of Devouring Shadows**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If Special Summoned Monsters on your opponent's side of the field had their ATK reduced, gain Life Points equal to half the total sum of lost ATK.

 **Majestic Howl**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a DARK Dragon-type Synchro Monster, you can send cards from the top of your Deck of your Graveyard and switch the battle positions of an equal number of Monsters your opponent controls. Your opponent also cannot activate Monster effects for the duration of that turn.

 **Summoned Daemons**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Activate this card only during your Battle Phase. Special Summon two Summoned Daemon Tokens (Dark/Fiend/ATK: 2700/DEF: 3200/LV: 8) on your opponent's side of the field in defense mode. If they are destroyed during your Battle Phase, you can banish this card from your Graveyard in order to draw one card from your Deck and target one Monster you control that has already declared an attack; it can attack once again during this Battle Phase.

 **Emergency Buster**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If there is an applicable target on your field, you can activate this effect; activate a "Buster Mode" Trap Card directly from your Deck and apply its effects.

 **Inherited Red Soul**

Normal Spell Card

Target a "Red" Synchro Monster on your field that used a "Red" Monster as a Synchro Material; increase that Synchro Monster's ATK by an amount equal to that "Red" Monster's ATK until the end of your turn.

 **Red Recall**

Normal Trap Card

If a "Red" Monster on your side of the field is attacked, you can negate that attack and shuffle it back to your Deck. That Monster cannot be summoned again for the duration of the turn you activated this card.

 **And that concludes Chapter 44. In the first Duel of the chapter, Roget makes a comeback as one of the Doktor's pawns, with the Doktor also getting a bit of a backstory. Like Yukio and Amon said, it's sort of a cruel irony that the man who wished to be king ended up as a mere puppet. He was defeated by Amon here, but as to whether this will be his final appearance…who knows. The second and main Duel of the chapter was a Riding Duel between Jack and Savaris. I finally got the chance to have Jack Duel properly and avenge Crow by defeating the much-hated Savaris once and for all. Regarding the Duel, I altered Crimson Blader's effect so that it's considered a "Red" Monster and made Brutal Red's attack increase last until the end of the turn.**

 **Well, that's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**

 **P.S. Regarding the non-original cards Yukio uses, here's a list.**

 **Monsters  
**

Dragonpit Magician

Dragonpulse Magician

Oafdragon Magician

Nobledragon Magician

Iris Magician

Violet Poison Magician

Black Fang Magician

White Wing Magician

Wisdom-Eye Magician

Dharma-Eye Magician

Tune Magician

Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon

Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon

Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon

Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon

Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon

Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon

Startime Magician

Dark Anthelion Dragon

Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (with altered effects)

Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon (with altered effects)

Starve Venemy Dragon

Clearwing Fast Dragon

 **Spells**

Pot of Greed

Monster Reborn

Pendulumgraph of Ages

Wavering Eyes

Pendulum Shift

Pendulum Moratorium

Pendulum Call

Odd-Eyes Advent

 **Traps  
**

Defense Draw

Draining Shield

Damage Diet

Damage Eraser

Pendulumgraph of Spacetime

Dimension Wall

 **I think that's all, unless I'm forgetting something.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Greetings, community! Dvdryms here with Chapter 45. Phew, this was a difficult one to write since it seemed to fight me all the way for some reason, so I hope you'll be satisfied with it. Now, in response to your questions.**

 **—To Guest: Regarding Homunculus, another Monster was supposed to be there at first, but while I was typing the Duel, I saw it wouldn't work out. That's why I placed Homunculus there, which makes some sense to be in Savaris's Deck as well since it can change its attribute.**

 **—To Guest 1.0: Actually, the whole incinerator part was the Doktor's idea. As for Yuri, he keeps him around because he doesn't want to compromise Ryo's loyalty and because he believes he can use him as a weapon. As for the Duels, yes, the plan is to give everybody a couple of Duels at least, and there will be some losses, though I'd say I'm leaning more towards the Dark Signers situation.**

 **—To Guest: I considered doing chapter previews at some point, but I'm rather horrible at writing summaries and I don't want to spoil the surprise for what might come next, so I don't think I'll do that.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 45 – The Awakening Dragon**

"Creepy-looking hallway, check. Inadequate lightning, check. A descending staircase that probably leads to some really nasty place, check. Well, I can safely say this fortress is finally starting to look like a den where the bad guys reside."

Yukio made such a snide remark as he slowly moved through a dimly-lit corridor, wary of hidden traps or ambushes. It had been some time since he split up from Amon, and so far, he hadn't encountered any Academia forces in his path. However, the sense of dread within him kept rising by the second. His instincts as a Duelist told him that a difficult and challenging fight was waiting for him ahead.

"Even so, there's no use dillydallying here." Yukio reasoned. "Better to get it done sooner rather than later and free Serena and the others as swiftly as possible."

Nodding to himself, Yukio stared going down the stairs, eventually arriving at a large chamber reminiscent of an arena. Empty audience stands surrounded a simple circular ring suspended over a seemingly bottomless pit, while several torches mounted around the perimeter provided illumination. And waiting for him at the center of the ring—

"You have arrived at last, Tachibana Yukio. Welcome to Hell's Core. Have you become stronger since the last time our paths crossed?"

"Kaiser Ryo…"

Yukio clenched his fists, barely suppressing the tremors running throughout his body at the sight of the black-clothed youth and the feeling of pressure he was exuding. Memories of his previous defeat at the Kaiser's hands and his inability to protect Serena rushed unbidden to his mind, causing beads of sweat to run down his back.

 _Come on, move._ The silver-haired youth said to himself as he struggled to control his instinctive fear towards the Duelist who had crushed him in the past. _I knew this was a rematch that would happen sooner or later. Kaiser is a huge obstacle in our goal to stop Academia, so he must be taken down. I'm stronger now, definitely not the same man that lost so miserably to him. This time…this time, I'll definitely defeat him!_

Psyching himself up thus, Yukio exhaled and stepped inside the ring as well, his determination evident from his gaze, with Kaiser nodding approvingly.

"For a moment there, I was certain you would turn tail and try to run away like most opponents who managed to escape from me in the past, but were unlucky to encounter me once more. But it seems you have managed to control your fear as befitting of a skilled Duelist. Allow me to praise you for that."

"I'm honored to receive the infamous Kaiser's praise." Yukio mockingly bowed to him with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "So, why are you at this place when all the action is happening upstairs? I would have thought Academia's ace Duelist would have been at the thick of things, trying to suppress the Lancers."

"Normally, that would have been the case." Ryo admitted. "However, I have been assigned a special mission by the Professor. Since I neglected to finish you off last time, he has ordered me to dispose of you personally as a dangerous element. That's why I was tracking your movements as best as I could since our security system has gone somewhat haywire and arrived here shortly before you did once I figured out your path would take you to this Underground Arena."

"Dangerous element?" Yukio narrowed his eyes at Ryo. "You people keep saying that, but I've never received any explanation or reason about receiving such designation. Is that why I was also nearly dumped into an incinerator?"

"That last part was an action the Doktor took of his own accord." Ryo spoke with a hint of distaste in his voice. "That loathsome slime only understands his own twisted logic and nothing else. Dangerous or not, the least a warrior deserves is an honorable death on the battlefield, not a cold-blooded execution as a result of trickery."

"While I'm glad for your sense of honor and applaud you for your attitude towards that mad scientist, you still haven't answered my question." Yukio pointed out. "Why is the Professor so frantic about eliminating me and Yuya?"

"Tachibana Yukio, for what reason are you fighting? Why did you decide to join this war against us?"

"To answer my question with another, unrelated question, are you ignoring me or simply don't know the answer?" Yukio wondered. "But if you want to know my reason for fighting so much, then I'll tell you. I stand against you for the sake of the people important to me that I wish to protect and my own sense of justice that condemns your brutal acts."

"Protect something and justice, huh…?" Ryo muttered. "That's a beautiful ideal, but I wonder if that's the real you?"

"What?" Yukio raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll ascertain for myself how genuine your resolve and feelings are, and whether you are someone who will lead the world to destruction." Ryo declared as he activated his Duel Disk. "And the best way for that is of course a Duel. This clash of souls will permit no lies and will expose all falsehoods along with one's true self. Also, even if you have your own circumstances, I also have a justice and an ideal I believe in, that of Academia. For that reason, I'll completely erase you here!"

"I don't fully understand what you're on about, but if it's a fight you want, then bring it on!" Yukio shouted as he also activated his Duel Disk. "Action Field, on!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

Following that mechanical announcement from Yukio's Duel Disk, the rudimentary Action Field comprised of several glowing platforms appeared around the two Duelists.

[Duel!]

Both Yukio and Ryo shouted together as the Action Cards scattered across the arena.

Yukio – LP: 4000

Ryo – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Ryo announced. "I summon Cyber Larva (ATK: 400/DEF: 600/LV: 1)."

A small, mechanical Monster with a serpentine body appeared on Ryo's field.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Ryo said. "Now, muster every ounce of your strength and come at me with full force. Nothing less is acceptable if you wish to survive past today."

 _A seemingly weak Monster in attack position and two face-downs, huh?_ Yukio thought as he surveyed the situation. _It seems similar to how our first Duel began. Is he trying to bait me into attacking? Or is his aim something else? No, even if I overthink this, it's no good. I'll just move forward with all I've got and overcome him!_

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! Using the Scale 3 Synchronic Magician and the Scale 8 Nexus Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yukio, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 4 through 8! Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come, Supply Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 1600/LV: 4/SC: 5) and Threshold Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 6)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Supply Magician and a magician which held a shield with a magic circle inscribed on it and was clad in light orange robes upon landing on the field.

"Threshold Magician's effect activates." Yukio continued. "When this card is Pendulum Summoned successfully, I can target a Pendulum Monster on my field and Special Summon a Pendulum Monster with a lower Level than it from my Deck. I choose to target the Level 4 Supply Magician in order to Special Summon Hope Magician (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600/LV: 3/SC: 9)!"

The magic circle engraved on Threshold Magician's shield expanded, with Hope Magician emerging from it and landing on Yukio's field.

"Next, I activate Synchronic Magician's Pendulum Effect." Yukio declared. "Once per turn, I can target a Pendulum Monster on my field and treat it as a Tuner Monster until the end of this turn. I choose the Level 3 Hope Magician and tune it with the Level 4 Supply Magician!"

As Supply Magician turned into four stars and Hope Magician turned into three rings surrounding them, Yukio chanted.

"Pure white dragon with unblemished wings! Descend upon the battlefield with the speed of light and slash apart every enemy in your path! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clearwing Fast Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: /SC: 4)!"

Clearwing appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a sonorous roar in the process.

"Since Supply Magician was used as material for a summon and Hope Magician was sent to the Graveyard due to Synchronic Magician's effect, I can draw two cards from my Deck due to their respective effects." Yukio stated. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Fusion, whose effect allows me to perform a Fusion Summon by using cards on my Pendulum Zone as materials. I will fuse Synchronic Magician and Nexus Magician!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted once again.

"Spellcaster which weaves the bonds! Arcane master of the conjoined worlds! Become one now to call forth the ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Starve Venemy Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 1)!"

The Monster resembling a fusion between a carnivorous plant and a dragon appeared on Yukio's field.

"Using Monsters in your Pendulum Zones as materials in order to Fusion Summon?" Ryo sounded impressed. "As expected, you are showing me some rather interesting and unusual techniques right off the bat. However, you won't be able to defeat me merely with flashy moves."

"Then how about this?" Yukio smirked. "I activate Starve Venemy Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can target an opponent's Monster, negate its effect, have this card gain its effect, reduce that Monster's attack by 500 and inflict 500 points of damage to you! I choose to target Cyber Larva! Gluttony Spore!"

Starve Venemy extended its arm, shooting several spores from its claws that embedded themselves on Cyber Larva's body. Immediately afterwards, two vines erupted from its body, one of which struck Ryo's body, causing him to wince, and the other connected to Starve Venemy.

(Cyber Larva ATK: 400→0)

Ryo – LP: 4000→3500

"I activate my Trap Card, Cybernetic Overwrite." Ryo stated. "Through its effect, I can send a "Cyber" Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, target a Machine-type Monster I control and make that Monster's name the same as the discarded Monster's name until the end of my turn. I will send Cyber Dragon from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to treat Cyber Larva as Cyber Dragon."

"You're definitely planning something, but I'm not going to let that stop me!" Yukio exclaimed. "Battle! Starve Venemy Dragon, destroy Cyber Larva! Savage Predation!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card Cybernetic Hidden Technology!" Ryo declared. "Thanks to its effect, when an opponent's Monster declares an attack, I can send a "Cyber Dragon" Monster or a Fusion Monster which lists "Cyber Dragon" as one of its materials from my field to the Graveyard in order to target the attacking Monster and destroy it!"

Following Ryo's words, Cyber Larva turned into a sphere of energy and pierced through Starve Venemy's body, destroying it.

"Since the Monster affected by Cybernetic Overwrite's effect was sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon the Monster I sent from my Deck to the Graveyard with 0 attack and its effects negated, and also draw one card from my Deck." Ryo said. "Come to my side, the core of my Dueling! Cyber Dragon (ATK: 2100→0/DEF: 1600/LV: 5) in defense mode!"

The mechanical dragon with a serpentine body appeared on Ryo's field.

"How troublesome…" Yukio murmured. "Even if I try to attack with Clearwing, he's going to use Cybernetic Hidden Technology's effect again to destroy it. And Gateway Magician cannot destroy Cyber Dragon on its own. No choice then… I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn." Ryo announced. "Draw. Now then, since you're going all out from the start, allow me to respond in a similar manner. I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon (ATK: 1100/DEF: 600/LV: 3)!"

A mechanical dragon resembling Cyber Dragon, only with less armor, appeared on Ryo's field.

"Since I summoned a "Cyber Dragon", I can Special Summon this card from my hand." Ryo continued. "Appear, Cyber Dragon Vier (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)!"

A mechanical dragon with a thin, serpentine body somewhat resembling that of Cyber Dragon appeared on Ryo's field.

"Due to Cyber Dragon Vier's effect, all "Cyber Dragon" Monsters on my field gain 500 attack and defense (Cyber Dragon ATK: 0→500/DEF: 1600→2100, Proto-Cyber Dragon ATK: 1100→1600/DEF: 600→1100, Cyber Dragon Vier ATK: 1100→1600/DEF: 1600→2100)." Ryo stated. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Fusion Bargain, which will allow me to draw one card from my Deck for every Monster sent to the Graveyard as a Fusion Material this turn. And now, I activate the Spell Card Fusion in order to fuse the three Monsters on my field, whose names are treated as Cyber Dragon!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Ryo chanted.

"Apostles of evolution ruling over mankind! Join your limitless potential together and call forth the embodiment of power born from the fruits of human wisdom! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 10! Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000/DEF: 2800/LV: 10)!"

The three-headed mechanical dragon appeared on Ryo's field, letting out a furious howl that shook the chamber.

"Cyber End Dragon right off the bat, huh…?" Yukio let out a lopsided smile. "You really are going all out from the start…"

"Since three Monsters were sent to the Graveyard as materials, Fusion Bargain's effect allows me to draw three cards from my Deck." Ryo said. "Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Cyber Exchange. Through its effect, since I Fusion Summoned a Machine-type Fusion Monster, I can send three Machine-type Fusion Monsters from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard with the same attribute as it and an equal or lower Level than it in order to draw five cards from my Deck. I choose to discard Cyber Twin Dragon, Cyber Aegis Dragon and Cyber Astra Dragon."

"He also refilled his hand in the process…" Yukio muttered. "That's not good…"

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Cybernetic Fusion Support." Ryo continued. "Thanks to it, if I Fusion Summon this turn, I can pay half my Life Points in order to banish Monsters from my hand, field and/or Graveyard as the Fusion Materials. As such, I activate the Spell Card Power Bond in order to perform a Fusion Summon by banishing Cyber Dragon, Proto-Cyber Dragon and Cyber Larva from my Graveyard!"

Upon activating his card, Ryo let out a grunt while surrounded by a crimson aura.

Ryo – LP: 3500→1750

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Ryo chanted.

"Apostles of evolution ruling over mankind! Let your limitless potential become one and open the path leading to the promised utopia! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Cyber Eternity Dragon (Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 4000/LV: 10)!"

A large, mechanical dragon with a silver and gold serpentine body appeared on Ryo's field, letting out a resounding howl.

"As I'm sure you recall, Power Bond's effect doubles the attack of the Monster that was Fusion Summoned through its effect (Cyber Eternity Dragon ATK: 2800→5600)." Ryo stated. "Now, let's battle! Cyber Eternity Dragon, attack Threshold Magician! Endless Evolution Burst!"

"Trying to settle things with a one-turn kill!?" Yukio shouted. "However, I won't allow this! Clearwing's effect activates! Once per turn, I can target a Special Summoned Monster on my opponent's field and negate its effect along with making its attack 0! I will target Cyber Eternity Dragon—"

"It's no use!" Ryo exclaimed. "Due to its effect, Cyber Eternity Dragon cannot be targeted or destroyed by my opponent's card effects as long as there is a Machine-type Fusion Monster in my Graveyard! Therefore, the battle resumes!"

"In that case, I activate my Trap Card, Dazzling Illusion!" Yukio declared. "Since a Spellcaster-type Monster on my field is targeted for an attack, I can release that Monster in order to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase!"

"As expected, you managed to survive my attack." Ryo smirked. "Good, that's very good. It wouldn't do if you were taken down so easily, especially after our fierce match in the past. I place a card face-down and end my turn. At this moment, Power Bond's effect activates, inflicting damage to me equal to the amount of attack my Fusion Monster gained upon being summoned. However, since I'm about to receive effect damage while I control a "Cyber" Monster, I can send Cyber Hound (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 200/LV: 2) from my hand to the Graveyard in order to reduce that damage to 0 and gain Life Points equal to the damage I would have taken.

Ryo – LP: 1750→4550

"I guess I was a fool to hope that you'd actually take damage from Power Bond's effect." Yukio let out a self-deprecating smile. "Now, it's my turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed in order to draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I will use the Scale 1 Accel Magician and the Scale 8 Iris Magician in order to rebuild my Pendulum Scale!"

The columns of light reappeared on Yukio's field, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7!" Yukio continued. "Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Starve Venemy Dragon and Supply Magician! And from my hand, come, Wraith Magician (ATK: 1700/DEF: 2100/LV: 5/SC: 2)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Yukio's Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Since it was Pendulum Summoned successfully, Wraith Magician's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Pendulum Monster from either player's Graveyard with its effect negated." Yukio stated. "Revive, Synchronic Magician (ATK: 300/DEF: 100/LV: 1/SC: 3)!"

Wraith Magician pointed its scythe at the ground, generating a portal out of which Synchronic Magician emerged on the field.

"I tune the Level 7 Clearwing Fast Dragon with the Level 1 Synchronic Magician!" As Clearwing turned into seven stars and Synchronic turned into a single ring surrounding them, Yukio chanted. "Shining dragon with brilliant wings that carry the unbreakable bonds! Soar through the skies of freedom faster than light itself! Synchro Summon! Arise now, Level 8! Shinewing Rapid Dragon (ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500, LV: 8, SC: 2)!"

The dragon clad in mechanized white armor with blade-shaped crystals extending from its body and boosters instead of legs appeared from within an explosion of light, landing next to Yukio.

"And that's not all." Yukio smirked. "I will send Starve Venemy Dragon and Supply Magician from my field to the Graveyard in order to perform a Contact Fusion!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted once again.

"Ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Arcane supporter! Now become one, and sow terror in the hearts of those foolish enough to challenge you with your deadly poison! Contact Fusion! Appear now, Level 10! Dreadful Toxin Dragon (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2800/LV: 10/SC: 1)!"

The Monster resembling a xenomorph-shaped mix of dragon and plant with four leaf-shaped wings extending from its back appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a furious roar.

"Due to Supply Magician's effect, I will draw a card from my Deck." Yukio stated. "Next, I summon Union Magician (ATK: 200/DEF: 300/LV: 1/SC: 8)!"

Union Magician appeared on Yukio's field next to his other Monsters.

"Since it was summoned successfully, Union Magician's effect activates, allowing me to increase or reduce the Level of a Pendulum Monster on my field by one." Yukio said. "I choose to increase Wraith Magician's Level (Wraith Magician LV: 5→6). Then, I activate the Spell Card Tannhauser Gate, using its effect to target Wraith Magician and Synchronic Magician in order to make their Levels equal to the combined sum of their current Levels (Wraith Magician LV: 6→7, Union Magician LV: 1→7). And now, I Overlay my two Level 7 Monsters!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy that were consumed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted for the third time.

"Dragon born from pitch-black darkness and obscured by the stars' radiance! Become the avatar of wrath and let your furious cry resonate across the cosmos! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 7/SC: 10)!"

Dark Anthelion emerged from within a lightning storm and landed on Yukio's field, eyeing Ryo with a hostile look.

"As always, your mastery of Pendulum is commendable." Ryo remarked. "But such half-baked power won't be enough to even faze me, Tachibana Yukio. If you don't surpass your current limits, you stand no chance against me."

"We'll see about that." Yukio said. "First, I activate Dark Anthelion Dragon's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit from it in order to halve Cyber End's attack, add the lost amount to Dark Anthelion's attack until the End Phase and gain an equal amount of Life Points. Absorb Eclipse!"

The movable parts of Dark Anthelion's wings opened, unleashing tendrils of darkness that bound Cyber End Dragon.

(Cyber End Dragon ATK: 4000→2000, Dark Anthelion Dragon ATK: 3000→5000)

Yukio – LP: 4000→6000

"Next, it's Dreadful Toxin Dragon's turn." Yukio stated. "Once during my Main Phase, I can place a Toxin Counter on all Monsters my opponent controls through its effect to have them lose 500 attack and negate their effects. Miasma Infusion!"

Several vines erupted from Dreadful Toxin's body following Yukio's words and embedded themselves into the bodies of Ryo's Monsters. Once they pulled back, they left small wedge-shaped seeds embedded on the Monsters' bodies, which caused them to slowly start rusting.

(Cyber End Dragon ATK: 2000→1500, Cyber Eternity Dragon ATK: 5600→5100)

"Finally, I activate Shinewing Rapid Dragon's effect." Yukio pointed at his last dragon. "Through it, I will equip your Cyber End Dragon to it and have my Monster gain attack equal to its original attack. Connect Seizure!"

Several energy lines erupted from the core on Shinewing's chest, binding Cyber End and turning it into an orb of energy that was absorbed by the core.

(Shinewing ATK: 3000→7000)

"The preparations are complete, so let's battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Shinewing Rapid Dragon, destroy Cyber Eternity Dragon! Shining Edge of Convergence!"

"In this situation, activating Cybernetic Hidden Technology's effect has no meaning since that dragon can protect himself through its effect…" Ryo muttered. "No choice but to let this attack go through…"

Following Ryo's words, Shinewing was surrounded by light and charged forward, piercing through Cyber Eternity Dragon and destroying it, with the shockwave sending Ryo flying backwards and crashing into the arena's barrier as he let out a grunt.

Ryo – LP: 4550→2650

"At this moment, Dreadful Toxin Dragon's effect also activates." Yukio smirked. "Since a Monster with a Toxin Counter was destroyed, you'll receive 300 points of damage! Take this!"

Ryo's body was pelted by several rusted parts from Cyber Eternity Dragon's destroyed body, causing him to let out a pained groan as he struggled to stand up.

Ryo – LP: 2650→2350

"However, since a Machine-type Monster on my field was destroyed, I can activate my Trap Card, Cyber Gateway." Ryo stated. "Through its effect, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Machine-type Monster from my Deck. Come, Cyber Vary (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!"

The small, mechanical dragon with a serpentine body appeared on Ryo's field.

"Cyber Vary, huh?" Yukio frowned. "That guy's effect is quite annoying, but I can't very well leave it on the field. As such, Dark Anthelion Dragon will attack Cyber Vary! Dawn of the Dark!"

"Cyber Vary's effect activates." Ryo declared. "When this card is targeted for an attack, I can end the Battle Phase and draw one card from my Deck."

"Although I'm not entirely satisfied with how things turned out, I was at least able to take down both of your Fusion Monsters and increase my Life Points, so that counts as a win." Yukio said. "I end my turn, with Dark Anthelion's attack returning to normal since its effect expires at this point (Dark Anthelion ATK: 5000→3000)."

"Then, it's my turn." Ryo announced. "Draw. Now then, time to exhibit the new possibility I attained to you. Using the Scale 0 Cyber Dragon Genesis (Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1050/DEF: 800/LV: 3/SC: 0) and the Scale 6 Cyber Dragon Binary (Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 6), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Ryo's sides, with a white-colored mechanical dragon and a mechanical dragon with a half-silver, half black body rising to their top.

"Pendulum Monsters…" Yukio muttered. "So you managed to acquire this power as well. Nothing less expected from the Kaiser who always strives to become stronger. No wonder you're such a huge pain in the neck for everybody."

"And here I thought you'd appreciate me presenting an even bigger challenge for you than before." Ryo smirked. "A Duelist should feel joy when their opponent evolves past their previous limits, since their accomplishment in defeating them becomes even greater. Ah, but there is the fact that you stand little chance of doing so in the first place, which makes your reaction understandable. I apologize for my shortsightedness."

"I can't tell if you're being a condescending bastard right now or if you genuinely feel so…" Yukio sighed. "Even so, you think you can surpass me in a battle between Pendulum users?"

"Perish the thought." Ryo responded. "A neophyte in Pendulum Summon like me cannot possibly compete on equal grounds with a more experienced Pendulum user like you. However, I can still utilize it to further my strategy to a degree. I activate the Pendulum Effect of Cyber Dragon Binary. Through it, I can add a "Fusion" card from my Deck to my hand. In exchange, I cannot conduct a Normal Summon for this turn. I choose Overload Fusion. Next, I activate the Spell Card Cyberdark Downfall, whose effect allows me to send as many "Cyber Dark" Monsters as I wish from my Deck to the Graveyard and gain 300 Life Points for every discarded Monster. I will send Cyber Dark Horn, Edge, Keel, Claw, Cannon, Booster (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 800/LV: 3) and Buster (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 0/LV: 3) in order to gain 2100 Life Points."

Following his words, Ryo was enveloped by a violet aura shaped like a dragon.

Ryo – LP: 2350→4450

"Furthermore, Cyber Dark Buster's effect activates." Ryo continued. "Once per Duel, when this card is sent to the Graveyard, I can draw two cards from my Deck. Now, I activate the Spell Card Overload Fusion, banishing my seven "Cyber Dark" Monsters from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his seven Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Ryo chanted.

"Mechanical constructs embodying the dark side of creation! Join together as one within this vortex of wickedness and ascend to the apex of purgatory as the embodiment of darkness! Fusion Summon! Descend now, Level 12! Armored Sin Dragon – Cyber Darkspectre Dragon (Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/LV: 12)!"

A dark-colored mechanical dragon with an elongated body similar to Cyber Darkness Dragon, only with long boosters attached to its tail and a turret-shaped weapon protruding from its underside, appeared on Ryo's field, screeching loudly.

"That Monster…" Yukio grimaced. "The final form of Cyber Dark Dragon…? And what's up with that dreadful aura it's emitting…?"

"Since I Fusion Summoned a Machine-type Fusion Monster successfully, Cyber Dragon Genesis's Pendulum Effect activates." Ryo stated. "Thanks to it, I can draw a card from my Deck. In addition, Cyber Darkspectre Dragon's effect activates. As long as this card is on the field, the effects of all Dragon-type Monsters my opponent controls are negated and all cards equipped to them are destroyed. As such, your Shinewing Rapid Dragon's attack returns to normal since the equipped Cyber End Dragon is destroyed (Shinewing ATK: 7000→3000). Next, I will activate my Monster's second effect. Once per turn, I can equip a Dragon-type from either player's field or Graveyard, or from my Extra Deck to it and increase its attack by an amount equal to that Monster's original attack. As such, I will claim your Dreadful Toxin Dragon!"

Following Ryo's words, several cables shot out of Cyber Darkspectre Dragon's body, binding Dreadful Toxin and bringing it to the mechanical dragon, where its claws clamped tightly around it.

(Cyber Darkspectre Dragon ATK: 3000→6200)

"However, the terror doesn't end here." Ryo smirked. "I activate the Spell Card Cyberdark Bond. Through its effect, if I control a Level 9 or higher Dark-attribute Machine-type Monster, I can send a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon this card by ignoring its summoning conditions. Appear, Armored Black Dragon – Cyber Dark Dragon (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 8)!"

Cyber Dark Dragon emerged from an eerie portal above Ryo and landed on his field.

"When Cyber Dark Dragon is Special Summoned successfully, I can activate its effect, which allows me to equip a Dragon-type Monster from my Graveyard to it and add its attack to its own." Ryo declared. "I choose to equip the Five God Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000/LV: 12) I just sent to the Graveyard (Cyber Dark Dragon ATK: 1000→6000). Moreover, Cyber Dark Dragon's attack increases by 100 for every Monster in my Graveyard, meaning it gains 400 additional attack (Cyber Dark Dragon ATK: 6000→6400)."

"Two Monsters with 6200 and 6400 attack respectively…" Yukio let out a nervous laugh. "That sure looks really bad…"

"Battle!" Ryo exclaimed. "Cyber Darkspectre Dragon, destroy Dark Anthelion Dragon! Deadly Darkness Outbreak!"

Cyber Darkspectre Dragon opened its maw wide and aimed its cannons at Dark Anthelion, unleashing a dark-colored barrage that pierced through Dark Anthelion's body and struck Yukio, causing him to let out a scream of pain as he was sent flying and slammed on the arena's barrier, almost blacking out due to the blinding pain that assaulted him.

Yukio – LP: 6000→2800

"What…is this…?" Yukio wheezed out as he struggled to breathe. "That shockwave…is not normal… Don't tell me…the output of the Real Solid Vision system…has been tampered with…?"

"That's right, I neglected to explain this before." Ryo said. "As you guessed, the output of the Real Solid Vision system in this arena is many times higher than the normal output. Therefore, the pain you experience when struck by my attacks is magnified by several folds, a principle that applies to me as well. And if you lose this match—you will most certainly die."

"Is…that so?" Yukio said as he slowly stood up. "Then…what about you? Why don't you seem as affected as I am…by this enhanced output?"

"I've trained and dueled so many times in the past in this arena that my body has become acclimated to these harsh conditions." Ryo explained. "So if by any chance you were worried about harming me, don't. Save the concern for yourself, because this next attack will end you! Go, Cyber Dark Dragon! Destroy Shinewing Rapid Dragon! Full Darkness Burst!"

"Like Hell I'll let things end like this!" Yukio shouted as he launched the cable of his Duel Anchor at a nearby platform and used it to grab an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell Evasion! Thanks to its effect, your Cyber Dark Dragon's attack is negated!"

"It looks like you escaped from the jaws of death this time." Ryo remarked. "But merely surviving is not enough. Bring out everything you've got and show me the true you if you wish to have a chance of victory. I place two cards face-down and end my turn. Now, how to you plan to defeat my Monsters when your prided dragons are useless against them?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yukio grinned. "You should know by now that I'm not a one-trick pony. If my dragons won't cut it, then I'll simply rely on my other ace Monsters to destroy your mechanical behemoths. It's my turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Connected Pendulum. Through its effect, if I have no cards in my hand while both me and my opponent have cards on both our Pendulum Zones, I can draw six cards from my Deck. Then, I will Pendulum Summon! Revive from my Extra Deck, Clearwing Fast Dragon! And from my hand, come, Nobledragon Magician (ATK: 700/DEF: 1400/LV: 3/SC: 5) and Dimension Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 1100/LV: 2/SC: 2)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Yukio's field.

"Next, I tune the Level 2 Dimension Magician with the Level 3 Nobledragon Magician!" As Dimension Magician turned into two stars and Nobledragon Magician turned into three rings surrounding them, Yukio chanted. "Unappeased pursuer of the unknown, travel across the path that leads to the one truth! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 5! Voyager Magician (ATK: 2300/DEF: 1500/LV: 5)!"

The magician clad in worn-out robes and holding a staff resembling a walking stick materialized on Yukio's field.

"Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Pre-Preparation of Rites." Yukio continued. "Through its effect, I can add a Ritual Monster and its corresponding Ritual Spell from my Deck to my hand. I choose to add Revival Zero and Eternity Zero to my hand. Then, I activate the Ritual Spell Card Revival Zero, offering Clearwing Fast Dragon and Voyager Magician on my field as tributes in order to Ritual Summon!"

The altar which resembled a futuristic machine appeared on Yukio's field, with his Monsters turning into particles and being absorbed by it. As a beam of light shot upwards from the altar, Yukio chanted.

"Valiant warrior residing in the edges of space and time! Answer the call of the ritual and manifest in this battlefield to bring swift justice to the wicked! Ritual Summon! Descend now, Level 10! The overseer which supervises all of creation, Eternity Zero, the Paladin Overlord (ATK: 3500/DEF: 1500/LV: 10/SC: 1)!"

The warrior clad in radiant deep blue armor and holding a sword-staff in its right hand emerged from the pillar of light and landed on Yukio's field, brandishing its weapon towards Ryo.

"A Spellcaster-type Monster, huh?" Ryo remarked. "Certainly, that would allow you to bypass Cyber Darkspectre Dragon's effect. And I assume you will rely on its effect, whatever that is, to turn this situation around."

"Got it in one." Yukio smirked. "I activate Eternity Zero's effect! Once per turn, I can send a Monster from my hand or Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to destroy all of my opponent's Monsters with a summoning type similar to it! I will send the Fusion Monster Fortune Magician from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to destroy all of your Fusion Monsters! Decree of Nihility!"

Eternity Zero raised its weapon high, with Fortune Magician being absorbed by it, and unleashed two violet-colored slashes towards Ryo's Monsters.

"I activate Cyber Darkspectre Dragon's effect, destroying the equipped Dreadful Toxin in order to prevent its destruction (Cyber Darkspectre Dragon ATK: 6200→3000)." Ryo abruptly declared as Cyber Dark Dragon was destroyed and a barrier formed around Cyber Darkspectre Dragon, shielding it from the attack. "And since a Machine-type Monster on my field was destroyed, I can activate the Trap Card Cannibalizing Upgrade. Through its effect, I can add the attack that the destroyed Monster had on the field to another Machine-type Monster I control, in this case Cyber Darkspectre Dragon (Cyber Darkspectre Dragon ATK: 3000→9400)."

"If you think your Monster is safe just because its attack rose once again, then you're sorely mistaken as you'll soon find out!" Yukio exclaimed. "Battle! Eternity Zero, attack Cyber Darkspectre Dragon! At this moment, Eternity Zero's effect activates! Since it's battling with a Special Summoned Monster, I can make that Monster's attack 0 during that battle! In exchange, you'll receive no damage from this battle! Do it, Eternity Zero! Eternal Saber!"

A storm of energy surrounded Eternity Zero's saber, solidifying into the form of a giant energy blade. Yukio's Monster swung it down, cleanly bisecting Cyber Darkspectre Dragon and destroying it.

"Well played, Tachibana Yukio." Ryo praised his opponent. "However, when Cyber Darkspectre Dragon is destroyed, I can banish it from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon a Light-attribute Machine-type Fusion Monster from my Graveyard. Revive, Cyber Eternity Dragon in defense mode!"

Cyber Eternity Dragon emerged from a portal that appeared on the ground and landed on Ryo's field.

"Shinewing Rapid Dragon's attack is not enough to destroy the 4000 defense Cyber Eternity Dragon…" Yukio said. "In that case, I place a card face-down and end my turn with this."

"It's my turn." Ryo announced. "Draw. I summon Cyber Dragon Core (ATK: 400/DEF: 1500/LV: 2)."

A small, mechanical dragon with a serpentine body and several red cables attached to its body appeared on Ryo's field.

"Cyber Dragon Core's effect activates." Ryo continued. "Since this card was Normal Summoned successfully, I can add a "Cyber" Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand. I choose the Spell Card Cyber Revsystem. Next, I will banish Cybernetic Overwrite from my Graveyard in order to activate its final effect. Through it, I can target a Monster in my Graveyard and treat its name as "Cyber Dragon". I choose Cyber End Dragon. Then, I activate Cyber Revsystem, whose effect allows me to Special Summon a "Cyber Dragon" Monster from my hand or Graveyard and make it unable to be destroyed by card effects as long as it remains on the field. I will Special Summon Cyber End Dragon from my Graveyard whose name is currently treated as "Cyber Dragon". Return to my side, my proud beast!"

A portal surrounded by lightning appeared on the ground, with Cyber End Dragon emerging from it.

"Your Ritual Monster cannot be destroyed by battle with Special Summoned Monsters, but the same doesn't hold true for Normal Summoned Monsters." Ryo stated. "As such, I activate the Spell Card Cybernetic Overbooster. Through its effect, I can target a "Cyber" Monster on my field and increase its attack by an amount equal to that of another "Cyber" Monster on my field. I choose to increase Cyber Dragon Core's attack by an amount equal to Cyber End Dragon's attack (Cyber Dragon Core ATK: 400→4400). Now, let's battle! Cyber Dragon Core, destroy Eternity Zero! Evolution Wave!"

A stream of energy erupted from Cyber Dragon Core's mouth, piercing through Eternity Zero and destroying it before striking Yukio's body, causing him to gasp and double over in pain.

Yukio – LP: 2800→1900

"Next, Cyber End Dragon will destroy your Shinewing Rapid Dragon!" Ryo exclaimed. "Eternal Evolution Burst!"

"I activate the effect of Barrier Magician in my hand!" Yukio shouted. "By sending it to the Graveyard, I can negate your attack! Therefore, Shinewing is safe!"

"I suppose it's a good thing that I left Cyber Eternity Dragon in defense mode just in case…" Ryo murmured. "I end my turn with this. At this moment, the effect of Cybernetic Overbooster activates, destroying the Monster affected by its effect. As such, Cyber Dragon Core is destroyed."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! I place a card face-down and activate the Spell Card Magic Reconstruction, whose effect allows me to banish a Normal Spell Card from my Graveyard and copy its effects. I choose Connected Pendulum and use its effect in order to draw six cards from my Deck. Next, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from the Extra Deck, Clearwing Fast Dragon and Dark Anthelion Dragon!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Yukio's Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Resurrection of the Dead in order to bring back a Monster from my Graveyard." Yukio continued. "Be reborn, Voyager Magician!"

A portal appeared on the ground, out of which Voyager Magician emerged and returned to the field.

"You have two Synchro Monsters and that Synchro Tuner Dragon out." Ryo remarked with a small smirk. "I guess that dragon is coming next, yes?"

"Indeed." Yukio confirmed Ryo's suspicions. "I activate Shinewing Rapid Dragon's effect, sending the Level 2 Dimension Magician and the Level 6 Overclock Magician from my Extra Deck and hand respectively to the Graveyard in order to reduce Voyager Magician and Clearwing Fast Dragon's Levels (Voyager Magician LV: 5→3, Clearwing LV: 7→1). And now, I tune the Level 3 Voyager Magician and the Level 1 Clearwing Fast Dragon with the Level 8 Shinewing Rapid Dragon!"

As Shinewing turned into eight massive rings that covered the sky, while Clearwing and Voyager Magician turned into two beams that shot upwards through said rings, Yukio chanted once more.

"Unwavering faith will call forth a miraculous evolution! Emerge in all your glory and become the radiant star of hope shining brilliantly in the sky! Accel Synchro Summon! Descend now, Level 12! The Supreme King Savior Dragon – Starlight Wing Radiant Dragon (ATK: 3800/DEF: 3600/LV: 12/SC: 1)!"

A massive explosion of light enveloped the arena, out of which emerged a large dragon covered in pristine white armor with eight energy wings extending from its back. After circling the area, Starlight Wing came to a stop above Yukio, hovering there.

"That dragon never stops being quite impressive no matter how many times I see it." Ryo said. "However, it's a Monster that I've already overcome in the past. What makes you think you'll have better luck defeating me with it this time?"

"Well, you know what they say." Yukio stated. "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again! Now, I activate Starlight Wing's effect! Once during either player's turn, I can make the attack of all Monsters my opponent controls 0 and negate their effects, while also adding the amount of attack they lost to my dragon's attack until the End Phase! Starlight Veil!"

A wave of light was generated from Starlight Wing's energy wings following Yukio's words, enveloping all of Ryo's Monsters.

(Cyber End Dragon ATK: 4000→0, Cyber Eternity Dragon ATK: 2800→0, Starlight Wing Radiant Dragon ATK: 3800→10600)

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Starlight Wing Radiant Dragon, destroy Cyber End Dragon! Radiant Genesis Outcry!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Cybernetic Overclocking!" Ryo declared. "Through its effect, when a "Cyber" Monster on my field battles an opponent's Monster, I can make its attack equal to double its original attack until the End Phase (Cyber End Dragon ATK: 0→8000)!"

Following Ryo's words, a massive wave of pure white energy erupted from Starlight Wing's maw, piercing through Cyber End's body and destroying it, with Ryo being blown backwards due to the ensuing explosion.

Ryo – LP: 4450→1850

"Next, Dark Anthelion Dragon will attack Cyber Eternity Dragon!" Yukio stated. "At this moment, I activate the effect of Inverse Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 800/LV: 2) in my hand! By sending this card to the Graveyard when my Monster targets an opponent's Monster for an attack, I can switch the battle position of that Monster, meaning Cyber Eternity Dragon switches to attack position! Now, it's time for the finale! Do it, Dark Anthelion Dragon! Dawn of the Dark!"

"If you think that's all it takes to defeat me, then you're truly naïve!" Ryo shouted. "I banish Cybernetic Overclocking from my Graveyard to activate its final effect! If a Machine-type Monster on my field battles an opponent's Monster while its attack is lower than its normal value, I can return it to its original value (Cyber Eternity Dragon ATK: 0→2800)!"

Dark Anthelion proceeded to unleash a dark-colored blast from its maw that vaporized Cyber Eternity Dragon and sent Ryo skidding backwards.

Ryo – LP: 1850→1650

"You're just relentless and persistent as before, but so far, you haven't shown me anything truly special or different." Ryo remarked as he wiped the dust off his coat. "If this is the extent of your evolution, then I'm truly disappointed."

"Even if that's the case, why do you even care?" Yukio countered. "Your mission is to eliminate me for the sake of Academia, yes? Since you seem to imply that I'm making things easy for you, you should be satisfied either way."

"No, there is meaning in your defeat and subsequent demise only if I can draw out your full power and elucidate what kind of person you are in the process." Ryo responded. "Otherwise, it will be a hollow victory, one filled with only doubts and regrets. Now, if you don't have any other moves to make, hurry up and end your turn."

"I still don't understand what you're on about and all this nonsense about my true nature…" Yukio shook his head in exasperation. "In any case, I end my turn, with Starlight Wing's attack returning to normal (Starlight Wing ATK: 10600→3800)."

"It's my turn." Ryo announced. "Draw. First, I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed in order to draw two cards from my Deck and activate Cyber Dragon Binary's effect in order to add Powerlink Fusion to my hand. Now then, I suppose I should properly use the power of Pendulum myself. Using my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon! Come from my hand, Cyber Dragon Vier, Cyber Pharos (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2100/LV: 1), Cyber Altaris (ATK: 500/DEF: 1000/LV: 2) and Neo Cyber Dragon (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600/LV: 5) in defense mode!"

Four beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal following Ryo's words, solidifying into the forms of Monsters as they landed on his field.

"I activate Cyber Altaris's effect." Ryo declared. "Through it, I can target a "Cyber Dragon" Monster on my field, banish this card and Special Summon a number of "Cyber Dragon" Monsters from my Deck with the same Level as it equal to the number of Monsters you control, in this case two. I select Neo Cyber Dragon in order to Special Summon two more copies of it from my Deck in defense mode!"

Cyber Altaris'a body broke apart and transformed into a warp gate, out of which emerged the two copies of Neo Cyber Dragon and landed on Ryo's field.

"Due to its effect, Neo Cyber Dragon gains 300 attack for every Machine-type Monster on the field, while Cyber Dragon Vier's effect increases the attack and defense of all "Cyber Dragon" Monsters I control by 500 (Cyber Dragon Vier ATK: 1100→1600/DEF: 1600→2100, Neo Cyber Dragon x 3 ATK: 2100→4100/DEF: 1600→2100)." Ryo continued. "Moving on, I activate Cyber Pharos's effect. Once per turn, I can Fusion Summon a Machine-type Fusion Monster by using Monsters from my hand and/or field as Fusion Materials. As such, I will fuse the three Neo Cyber Dragons on my field!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Ryo chanted.

"Apostles of evolution ruling over mankind! Join your tremendous potential together as one and transcend the limits of this world as the unrivaled harbinger of destruction! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Cyber Terminus Dragon (ATK: 0/DEF: 3200/LV: 10)!"

The massive mechanical Monster with three heads, two sets of wings and red energy lines running through its armor appeared on Ryo's field, letting out a furious howl.

"Due to Cyber Dragon Genesis's Pendulum Effect, I will draw one card from my Deck." Ryo stated. "And as I'm sure you recall, Cyber Terminus Dragon's attack is equal to the total sum of attack its materials had on the field (Cyber Terminus Dragon ATK: 0→12300)."

"However, at this moment, I activate Starlight Wing's effect to reduce your Monsters' attack to 0 and negate their effect!" Yukio declared. "Starlight Veil!"

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that." Ryo said. "From my hand, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Evolution Dead End. Through its effect, when an opponent's Monster activates its effect, I can release a "Cyber" Monster on my field to negate the activation of that effect and that Monster's effects in general until the End Phase. In addition, this card's activation cannot be negated. As such, I will release Cyber Pharos in order to negate your dragon's effects."

"Tch, you had such a countermeasure ready…" Yukio grimaced. "This doesn't look good…"

"Battle!" Ryo exclaimed. "Cyber Terminus Dragon, annihilate Starlight Wing Radiant Dragon! And due to my Monster's effect, your dragon will be banished upon being destroyed! Limit Over Evolution Burst!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Defense Draw!" Yukio shouted as the massive energy blast launched from Cyber Terminus Dragon's maws consumed his dragon. "Through its effect, the battle damage is reduced to 0 and I get to draw one card from my Deck!"

"Not bad, but I'm not finished yet." Ryo declared as he started jumping from platform to platform, eventually coming across an Action Card. "This is good. I activate the Action Spell Wonder Charge, whose effect allows me to target one of my Monsters that has already declared an attack and have it attack once again while also increasing its attack by 500 (Cyber Terminus Dragon ATK: 12300→12800). Go, Cyber Terminus Dragon! Destroy Dark Anthelion Dragon! Limit Over Evolution Burst!"

"Two can play at this game, Kaiser!" Yukio stated as he jumped on Dark Anthelion's outstretched hand, with the dragon giving him an upward boost to reach one of the higher platforms. Although the maneuver caused him to spasm due to the lingering pain, he gritted his teeth and grabbed the Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell Encore in order to copy the effects of Evasion in my Graveyard and negate your attack!"

"Stubborn to the end, huh?" Ryo smirked. "Well, I can't say I dislike that. In any case, I activate the Spell Card Cyber Gift. Through its effect, if a Machine-type Fusion Monster and no other Monsters on my field declared an attack during my Battle Phase, I can draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of times it attacked, in this case two. And now, I activate Cyber Dragon Binary's second Pendulum Effect, which can only be used after three Machine-type Fusion Monsters on my field have been destroyed by battle. Thanks to it, I can negate the Pendulum Summon of any Monsters from the Extra Deck during my opponent's next turn. In exchange, I cannot perform a Pendulum Summon during my next turn if I use this effect."

"An effects which limits Pendulum Summoning?" Yukio opened his eyes wide. "Don't tell me…is that why you let your Cyber Eternity Dragon be destroyed during your previous turn without activating Cybernetic Hidden Technology's effect to destroy my Monster? I thought that was a bit fishy…"

"If I had activated my Trap's effect, I could have certainly destroyed your Dark Anthelion by releasing Cyber Eternity." Ryo said. "However, what purpose would that have served? I would have only spared myself the loss of 200 Life Points and you would have brought your dragon back during your turn. So I opted to adopt a more efficient strategy, namely sacrificing a few Life Points and my Monster in order to restrict your tactics for the rest of the Duel. I'll conclude things here by placing two cards face-down and ending my turn. Now, I wonder how you will respond to this."

"It's my turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! First, I will use my already set Pendulum Scale in order to Pendulum Summon! Come from my hand, Black Fang Magician (ATK: 1700/DEF: 800/LV: 4/SC: 8) and Dragonpulse Magician (ATK: 1800/DEF: 900/LV: 4/SC: 8)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Yukio's field.

"I Overlay my two Level 4 Monsters!" As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted. "Magician given form by the origin of the universe! Demonstrate your dominion over space-time and reign supreme over this world! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 4! Startime Magician (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

The magician whose appearance looked like a mix between Yuya's Stargazer and Timegazer Magician appeared on Yukio's field.

"I activate Startime Magician's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit from it in order to add Null Magician from my Deck to my hand." Yukio stated. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Dimension Force, using Dark Anthelion as material in order to Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster which is one Rank higher than it!"

As Dark Anthelion turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"Blazing dragon locked deep within the sun's embrace! The time has come to pierce the veil of light and unleash the relentless tides of everlasting darkness upon our foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend now, Rank 8! Darkbright Sunspot Dragon (ATK: 3400/DEF: 2600/R: 8/SC: 11/OU: 2)!"

The dragon clad in pitch-black armor with violet energy lines running through it and similarly colored gems embedded on his armor, which had six panel-shaped wings extending from its back, appeared on Yukio's field amidst a vortex of purple flames.

"I activate Darkbright Sunspot Dragon's effect!" Yukio declared. "By detaching an Overlay Unit from it, I can halve the attack of all Monsters my opponent controls and add the amount of attack lost by the Monster with the highest attack to my dragon's attack until the End Phase, along with gaining Life Points equal to the amount added! Subjugation Drain!"

The panel-shaped wings on Darkbright Sunspot's back split in the middle, unleashing purple flames that assumed the shape of chains and shot forward, binding Ryo's Monsters.

(Cyber Dragon Vier ATK: 1600→800, Cyber Terminus Dragon ATK: 12800→6400, Darkbright Sunspot Dragon ATK: 3400→10600)

Yukio – LP: 1900→8300

"Now, the real deal starts from here." Yukio stated with a confident smile on his face. "You wished to witness something truly unique, so how about this!? I Overlay my Rank 8 Darkbright Sunspot Dragon with my Rank 4 Startime Magician! Using these two Xyz Monsters, I reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

"What?" Ryo seemed somewhat astonished. "An Xyz Summon by using Monsters of different Ranks?"

As Yukio's two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"Majestic dragon that rests within the darkest reaches of the cosmos! Become the vanguard of Armageddon and eradicate everything before you with the pitch-black flames of catastrophe! Add-up Xyz Ascension! Appear now, Rank 12! The Supreme King Destruction Dragon – Void Prominence Dragon (ATK: 3800/DEF: 3200/R: 12/SC: 12/OU: 2)!"

A storm of black flames covered the field following Yukio's words, out of which emerged a black-armored dragon with gold-colored gems embedded on its armor, mandibles and a large horn connected by a fiery halo, and cannon-shaped binders with wing fingers that emitted feather-shaped black flames.

"How marvelous." Ryo smiled with evident joy. "So you did manage to acquire a new power and evolve even further after your defeat. That definitely makes you a worthy opponent for me. Now, let me feel the full might of your potential!"

"With pleasure." Yukio responded. "First, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Scales of Ma'at. Then, I detach an Overlay Unit to activate Void Prominence Dragon's effect! Through it, I can reduce the attack of all Monsters you control by an amount equal to their Level multiplied by 400 until the End Phase, and if a Monster's attack is reduced to 0 by this effect, that Monster is destroyed, you receive 500 points of damage and I gain 500 Life Points! Annihilation Flare!"

The feather-shaped flames extending from the dragon's body shot forward, piercing Ryo's two Monsters on their chests.

(Cyber Dragon Vier ATK: 800→0, Cyber Terminus Dragon ATK: 6400→1600)

"At this moment, the effect of Scales of Ma'at activates." Yukio continued. "Thanks to it, if the attack of Monsters on the field is lowered, the Monster I control with the highest Level or Rank gains attack equal to the lost amount, which means Void Prominence Dragon's attack increases (Void Prominence Dragon ATK: 3800→9400). And since Cyber Dragon Vier's attack was reduced to 0, my dragon's second effect activates. Twilight Dynamo!"

Black lightning erupted from the feather embedded on Cyber Dragon Vier's body, destroying it and striking Ryo, who let out a grunt of pain. Yukio's body was also enveloped by the black lightning, but he seemed unaffected.

Ryo – LP: 1650→1150

Yukio – LP: 8300→8800

"If Void Prominence Dragon used its effect, it can attack a number of times equal to the number of Monsters it destroyed through it, in this case one." Yukio stated. "Now, let's battle! Void Prominence Dragon, destroy Cyber Terminus Dragon and finish him off! Coronal Mass Ejection!"

The binder-shaped cannons on the dragon's back swung forward, unleashing a massive torrent of black flames that headed straight for Cyber Terminus Dragon while also melting parts of the arena. However, despite the threat of imminent defeat, Ryo didn't look concerned as he muttered.

"I can certainly feel the desire for destruction oozing out of this Monster, but nothing of that sort from him personally yet… It seems I cannot reach a solid conclusion for now… In any case, I activate the Trap Card Sneak Copy. Through its effect, I can copy the effects of a Normal Trap Card that my opponent activated during their previous turn. I choose Defense Draw, which means the damage is reduced to 0 and I can draw a card from my Deck."

Following Ryo's words, the black flames enveloped Cyber Terminus Dragon and vaporized it, but failed to reach Ryo due to a semi-transparent barrier that appeared around him.

"So even this was not enough…?" Yukio bit his lip in frustration. "And people say I'm ridiculously stubborn."

"Since a Fusion Monster on my field was destroyed by battle, the effect of Cyber Pharos in my Graveyard activates." Ryo stated. "By banishing it, I can add the Spell Card Power Bond from my Deck to my hand. In addition, I activate my second face-down card, the Trap Card Powerlink Fusion. Through its effect, if a Machine-type Monster on my field was destroyed, I can banish it along with other Monsters from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon a Machine-type Fusion Monster. I will banish Cyber Terminus Dragon and Cyber Dark Dragon in order to Fusion Summon!"

"A Light-attribute and a Dark-attribute Machine-type Monster…?" Yukio's eyes opened wide. "Don't tell me…that Monster is coming?"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Ryo chanted.

"Mechanical being pursuing the light of ceaseless evolution! Underworld construct drowning in the darkness of insatiable lust for power! Become one now and open the path of ascension for the peerless emperor ruling over the world from the realm beyond! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Cyber Majestic Kaiser (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 10)!"

The imposing humanoid Monster clad in lustrous black armor with golden energy lines running through it, which had two protrusions extending from its back that spewed wing-shaped flames and held a massive halberd in its right hand, descended on Ryo's field, dispersing the black flames that still lingered.

"Cyber Majestic Kaiser's effect activates." Ryo declared. "When this card is Fusion Summoned, I can Special Summon a Machine-type Monster from my Graveyard. Revive once again, Cyber End Dragon!"

Cyber Majestic Kaiser extended its hand, generating a portal out of which Cyber End Dragon emerged and returned to the field. Upon seeing this, Yukio attempted to move in order to find an Action Card and potentially resume his attack, but found that his legs were frozen on the spot.

 _What…is this?_ Yukio wondered as he stared at his trembling hand. _I…am afraid? Is my body…recalling that feeling of powerlessness from back then…? Damn it, why am I faltering at this stage!? Even though I must absolutely defeat him…why can't I move!?_

Despite his internal cries however, Yukio's body refused to obey his commands and move forward, prompting Ryo to speak.

"What's the matter, Tachibana Yukio? If you don't make a move soon, you'll lose the Duel by default. And that would be a bit too anticlimactic after reaching this point. Or has the fear of defeat consumed you?"

"I…" Yukio gritted his teeth, his expression filled with frustration. "I place one card face-down and end my turn…"

"It appears your will to fight is still there, but it's significantly lower than before." Ryo shook his head. "How disappointing. Your evolution is praiseworthy, but the current attitude you're showing me is extremely pathetic. If that's truly all you're worth, then I suppose I should put an end to this match as unpleasant as that will be to me. It's my turn. Draw. I activate the Spell Card Cyber Recycle Fusion. Through its effect, if both the Fusion Monster and the Fusion Materials required for its summon are in my Graveyard when I activate a Fusion card, I can banish the materials to Fusion Summon that Monster from my Graveyard. I activate Power Bond, banishing Cyber Dragon Vier and Cyber Dragon Core in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Ryo chanted.

"Apostles of evolution ruling over mankind! Join your limitless potential together and unleash a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Cyber Twin Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2100/DEF: 8)!"

The twin-headed, mechanical dragon with a serpentine body appeared on Ryo's field, letting out a loud howl.

"Through Genesis's Pendulum Effect, I will draw a card from my Deck." Ryo continued. "Furthermore, Power Bond's effect doubles the summoned Monster's attack as I'm sure you recall (Cyber Twin Dragon ATK: 2800→5600). Now, let's battle! Cyber Majestic Kaiser, attack Void Prominence Dragon! And at this moment, my Monster's effect activates, increasing its attack by an amount equal to the total attack sum of all Machine-type Monsters on my field (Kaiser ATK: 0→9600)! Slay that fiendish dragon, Cyber Majestic Kaiser! Imperial Divine Blade – Evolution Burst Slash!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Damage Diet!" Yukio exclaimed. "Through its effect, all damage I receive this turn will be halved!"

Following Yukio's words, Kaiser swung its halberd forward, generating a golden, crescent-shaped energy slash that cleanly bisected Void Prominence Dragon and destroyed it, sending Yukio skidding backwards.

Yukio – LP: 8800→8700

"At this moment, Void Prominence Dragon's effect activates!" Yukio shouted. "When this card is destroyed, you receive damage equal to half its attack, which means your Life Points will be extinguished!"

"Unfortunately, that won't happen." Ryo smirked. "Due to Powerlink Fusion's effect, all effect damage I receive is reduced to 0 as long as the Fusion Monster summoned by its effect remains on the field."

"What!?" Yukio cried out in shock. "Damn, to think it had such an effect…"

"With this, I guess that's two for two in terms of taking down your evolved dragons. Next, Cyber End Dragon will attack you directly!" Ryo declared. "Eternal Evolution Burst!"

Three streams of energy erupted from the mechanical dragon's maw and converged into one, enveloping Yukio's body and sending him tumbling backwards as he let out cries of pain.

Yukio – LP: 8700→6700

"Finally, Cyber Twin Dragon will attack you directly as well!" Ryo pointed at the fallen Yukio. "And Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice per Battle Phase, meaning you'll essentially receive its current attack as damage! Do it, Cyber Twin Dragon! Evolution Twin Burst!"

Two energy beams erupted from Cyber Twin Dragon's maws, striking Yukio in succession and causing him to scream out in agony as he was assaulted by blinding pain. Falling to his knees, Yukio violently coughed and spat out several droplets of blood while struggling to remain conscious.

Yukio – LP: 6700→1100

"It seems you've truly reached your limit." Ryo remarked as he watched Yukio struggling to get up. "Truly, what a disappointment in more ways than one. I activate Binary's second Pendulum Effect, which will allow me to negate anything you try to Pendulum Summon from your Extra Deck. I end my turn with this. And of course, the damage I would receive from Power Bond's effect at this moment is reduced to 0 thanks to Powerlink Fusion's effect."

"Damn, things are looking really bleak here…" Yukio let out a self-deprecating smile as he slowly stood up to his full height while wincing. "Still…even if my body refuses to obey…even if fear threatens to consume me…I cannot give up here yet. It's my turn! Draw!"

Yukio's expression fell a bit upon seeing his drawn card.

 _Damn, nothing in my hand can help me reverse this situation._ Yukio inwardly cursed. _I have no choice but to set a defense for now in order to stall for time…_

"I activate the Spell Card Rites of Reincarnation, whose effect allows me to banish Monsters from my Graveyard as tributes for a Ritual Summon." Yukio stated. "Next, I activate the Ritual Spell Card Karma Manifestation, banishing Starve Venemy Dragon and Supply Magician from my Graveyard in order to Ritual Summon!"

The altar surrounded by three dragon statues appeared on the field, with Yukio's two Monsters turning into particles and being absorbed by the right-most statue. As a towering azure blaze erupted from the altar, Yukio chanted.

"Ruthless dragon which dwells within the threads of destiny! With the ancient ritual, be revived in this battlefield and eliminate all those who defy you! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8) in defense mode!"

The dragon clad in blue-colored armor with silver wings extending from its back appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a loud howl.

"Due to Supply Magician's effect, I will draw one card from my Deck." Yukio said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Is that really all you are capable of after all?" Ryo sighed in evident dissatisfaction. "It appears you're on your last legs if this pathetic defensive move is the best you can do. In that case, I'll put you to rest by ending this Duel. It's my turn. Draw. I activate the Spell Card Treasure Cards from the Heavens, whose effect allows us both to draw cards until we have six in our hands. Next, I activate the Spell Card Resurrection of the Dead in order to revive Cyber Eternity Dragon from my Graveyard."

A portal appeared on Ryo's field, out of which emerged Cyber Eternity Dragon while howling loudly.

"Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Polarity Shield and target Cyber Majestic Kaiser for its effect." Ryo continued. "Thanks to it, you can only target Cyber Majestic Kaiser for attacks as long as it remains face-up on the field. Now, let's battle! Cyber End Dragon, attack Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon! And when Cyber End Dragon attacks a defense position Monster, it can inflict piercing damage! Do it, Cyber End Dragon! Eternal Evolution Burst!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card Supreme King's Armor and equip it to Chaos Karma!" Yukio exclaimed as Cyber End's blast approached his Monster. "Thanks to it, Chaos Karma cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects! In addition, I banish Null Magician from my hand in order to reduce the damage from the battle to 0!"

Following Yukio's words, Chaos Karma was struck by the blast, resulting in a large explosion. However, once the smoke cleared, the dragon was unharmed, surrounded by a semi-transparent barrier emitted by the armor parts attached to its body.

"Not bad." Ryo stated. "However, at this moment, Cyber Dragon Genesis's second Pendulum Effect activates! Once per turn, when a Machine-type Monster on my field fails to destroy an opponent's Monster by battle, I can inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent! Take this!"

Cyber Dragon Genesis emitted a lightning blast from his mouth that struck Yukio's body, causing him to scream as he fell on his knees once again, struggling to draw breath.

Yukio – LP: 1100→600

"I activate Cyber Dragon Binary's Pendulum Effect once again in order to negate any Pendulum Summon from the Extra Deck for your next turn." Ryo said. "Finally, I place two cards face-down and end my turn. Now, unless you have something truly unexpected up your sleeve to reverse this situation, I suggest you surrender without any further resistance. Do so and I will grant you a quick and painless death. Or you can keep fighting. It doesn't really matter to me either way since your defeat is a foregone conclusion the way things are going."

"My…turn…" Yukio wheezed out. "Draw…"

Upon drawing, Yukio suddenly staggered, losing his balance and falling to the ground. His vision was blurry, stabs of pain assaulted his body and it felt like his consciousness would be cut off any moment now. In addition, there was nothing in his hand that could reverse the current situation and deal with Cyber Majestic Kaiser. In short, it was a hopeless situation.

 _Damn it…all…_ Yukio inwardly cursed as tears of frustration fell from his eyes. _I…came so far…only to lose here…? Is this…really the end…?_

Yukio's mind returned back to reality from two howls that resounded both through the arena and his mind. Lifting his head upwards, Yukio saw Chaos Karma and a spectral Starve Venemy glaring at him with a seemingly reproachful expression.

"I'm…an idiot…?" Yukio muttered. "You two…what are you on about?"

—Isn't it obvious? If you can't figure it out, I guess your dragons are far more intelligent than you.

"Oh, great…" Yukio groaned as the ghostly image of Kouji-sensei appeared before him. "It's the ghost of Sensei Past again… Just…what on Earth are you…? I know you're not my old mentor so…"

—All will be revealed eventually. What you should do right now is focus on getting out of your current predicament.

"How…?" Yukio let out a painful laugh. "There's literally…nothing I can do to turn this around… I—"

The angry howls of his dragons interrupted Yukio's words, causing him to wince.

"Hey, hey, watch your language…" Yukio said. "There's no need to be so crass, Chaos Karma… And what do you mean by pitiful weakling, Starve Venemy…?

—While their words do leave something to be desired, they have a point. A Duel is not over as long as you have a single Life Point left and the resolve to keep fighting no matter the odds, Yukio-kun. You, did you not have a purpose for coming to Academia, something that supersedes everything else?

"Purpose…" Yukio muttered. "That's right… Serena… I promised…that I would definitely save her…"

Yukio balled his fists as the image of the indigo-haired girl that had somehow become so important to him appeared in his mind. After being unable to protect her back in Heartland, he had sworn that he would do anything to rescue her from Academia's clutches. And yet, he was about to give up here without accomplishing his goal. That…was unacceptable.

"Pathetic…" Yukio said through gritted teeth. "Pathetic… I…truly am pathetic!"

Yukio bellowed as he abruptly stood up while ignoring his wrecked body, startling Ryo in the process.

"This is…" Ryo narrowed his eyes at Yukio. "What happened? You seemed to be on the verge of death, yet your eyes are brimming with determination now."

"Nothing much." Yukio said as he wiped the small trail of blood from his mouth. "I simply recalled the most important thing, the true reason as to why I'll fight to my last. You bastards took a very important person away from me and I won't stop until I get her back. In order to do that—I will absolutely defeat you here!"

"An important person… Don't tell me…Serena?" Ryo seemed astonished and bewildered, but eventually smiled. "I see. As I thought, you are that kind of person after all, the one who puts everything on the line for those he cares about. I knew there was a reason I liked you. However, can you back up those passionate words of yours? Can you truly overcome me?"

"I will!" Yukio declared with a firm attitude. "Right now, I don't feel like losing to anyone!"

—That's the way. Powerful feelings are the key to further unlocking a Duelist's true potential. Now, advance forward and grasp the new possibilities laying out before you, Yukio-kun!

Upon saying so, Kouji-sensei disappeared. As he turned his gaze to Starve Venemy, Yukio instead saw the obscured figure of a new dragon standing in his place and gazing at him with sharp eyes. At the same time, a faint glow could be seen coming from both his Extra Deck and main Deck. The apparition howled and quickly disappeared, leaving the field as it was before.

"What's the matter?" Ryo asked. "You spaced out for a bit there following your declaration. Don't tell me everything was just a big bluff in the end?"

"Of course not." Yukio stated. "The counterattack starts from here! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Emergency Oscillation, destroying the cards in my Pendulum Scales through its effect in order to draw two cards from my Deck!"

Upon gazing at his drawn cards, an expression of surprise appeared on Yukio's face.

 _These two cards… Are they part of the new potential that mysterious ghost spoke of? Either way, I couldn't have asked for anything better right now. With their aid, I can bring it out and win this!_

"Kaiser, you said before that you wished to see something truly special and unique, right?" Yukio grinned. "In that case, you're going to love this. Using the Scale 1 Ordinal Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 6/SC: 1) and the Scale Unknown Cardinal Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 2600/LV: 7/SC: ?), I once again Set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two columns of light appeared once again on Yukio's field, with a magician clad in white and gold robe-shaped armor and a magician clad in black and crimson robe-shaped armor rising to their top.

"Scale Unknown?" Ryo wondered. "What on Earth is that Pendulum Monster?"

"Due to its Pendulum Effect, Cardinal Magician's Pendulum Scale is always equal to the Pendulum Scale of the Pendulum Monster in my other Pendulum Zone (Cardinal Magician SC: ?→1)." Yukio continued. "Next, I activate Ordinal Magician's Pendulum Effect, which allows me to banish a Pendulum Monster from my hand or field in order to increase its Pendulum Scale by an amount equal to that Monster's Pendulum Scale until the end of my turn. I choose to banish the Scale 6 Trickster Magician from my hand (Ordinal Magician SC: 1→7), with Cardinal Magician's Scale increasing as well (Cardinal Magician SC: 1→7). And to complete my preparations, I activate the Spell Card Refresh Pendulum, using it to return up to five Pendulum Monsters from my Graveyard to my Extra Deck. I choose Wraith Magician, Overclock Magician, Dark Anthelion Dragon and Synchronic Magician."

"What's the purpose of that?" Ryo asked. "Your current Pendulum Scale doesn't allow you to Pendulum Summon anything, and even if you could, your Pendulum Monsters cannot revive from the Extra Deck due to Cyber Dragon Binary's Pendulum Effect."

"Due to Ordinal Magician's effect, the Pendulum Summon of my Pendulum Monsters cannot be negated, meaning Binary's effect is useless." Yukio let out a confident smile. "Now then, bear witness to the evolution you craved for so much, Kaiser! Thanks to Cardinal Magician's Pendulum Effect, if my opponent controls more Monsters than I do, I can Pendulum Summon Monsters whose Level is equal to or less than the sum of the Pendulum Scales on both cards on my Pendulum Zones with their effects negated!"

"What did you say!?" Ryo cried out in shock. "Since that sum is 14, doesn't that mean you can summon Monsters of any Level!? There is such a method in Pendulum Summoning!?"

As a massive Pendulum started swinging behind Yukio, only to come to an abrupt stop between the two columns of light, Yukio chanted.

"At the gulf dividing order and chaos, the foundation of the world will now be unveiled! Awaken now with the Pendulum's guidance and rewrite the principles of creation! Counterbalance Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Void Prominence Dragon, Dreadful Toxin Dragon, Dark Anthelion Dragon and Wraith Magician!"

The oversized Pendulum suddenly burst into pieces, unleashing four beams of light that solidified into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Yukio's field.

"Counterbalance Pendulum Summon…?" Ryo seemed astonished. "Your Pendulum Summon has evolved beyond its limits…?"

"And that's not all." Yukio smirked. "Keep your eyes peeled as I also push the boundaries of Fusion Summon even further than before. Using Dreadful Toxin Dragon, Dark Anthelion Dragon and Wraith Magician as materials—I will perform a Triple Contact Fusion!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside an oversized, multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Terrifying dragon with the poisonous body! Arcane Master of the Netherworld! Dragon of darkness which personifies wrath! Now become one, and awaken the deadly scourge slumbering in the world's roots! Triple Contact Fusion! Appear now, Level 12! The Supreme King Desecration Dragon – Lethal Pestilence Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/ ATK: 3900/DEF: 3300/LV: 12/SC: 1)!"

A massive green and violet dragon with two mouths dripping saliva and acid, four legs, two massive arms with large claws extending from them, orbs containing some sort of venom placed throughout its body and armor parts seemingly made out of fossilized wood attached on its body appeared on Yukio's field. From its back extended two wing-shaped protrusions that seemed to be made out of millions of thorns stacked together, a tail with snapping mandibles attached to it extended from its rear and a pair of outstretched horns protruded from its head, giving it a haunting appearance.

"Fu…hahahahahaha!" Ryo suddenly burst out laughing. "That's exactly what I wished to see! At this moment of crisis, your power rose even further, allowing you to break through the limits of Fusion Summoning as well! It's truly a marvelous sight to behold! Now, come, Tachibana Yukio! Throw every ounce of your evolved power and resolve at me, and take me down with it if you can! If I can defeat you here, I'm certain I will rise even higher as a Duelist!"

"As you wish, I will go all out and defeat you!" Yukio declared. "First, Lethal Pestilence Dragon's effect activates! When this card is summoned, all Spell and Trap Cards on my opponent's field are destroyed! Demise Hurricane!"

Yukio's Monster extended its wings, generating a foul tempest that swept aside all of Ryo's Spell and Trap Cards along with the cards in his Pendulum Zones.

"Next, I activate the effect of Overclock Magician in my Extra Deck." Yukio stated. "By sending it to the Graveyard, I can increase the attack of a Monster on my field by 2000 until the End Phase. Of course, I select Lethal Pestilence Dragon as the target for this effect (Lethal Pestilence Dragon ATK: 3900→5900). Then, I activate the Spell Card Magical Stone Excavation, sending two cards from my hand to the Graveyard in order to add a Spell Card from my hand to the Graveyard. I choose Resurrection of the Dead and use it to bring back Overclock Magician (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1900/LV: 6/SC: 2)!"

A portal appeared on the ground, out of which emerged Overclock Magician and landed on Yukio's field.

"Moving on, I summon Destiny Magician (ATK: 1800/DEF: 500/LV: 4/SC: 1)." Yukio said as the magician clad in blue armor and holding two scissor-shaped swords appeared on his field. "Now, I activate Lethal Pestilence Dragon's effect. Once per turn, I can place a Pestilence Counter on Monsters of my choosing on the field. A Monster with Pestilence Counters on it has its effects negated, its attack and defense is reduced to 0, it cannot attack and its controller has to send a card from their Deck to the Graveyard whenever they're destroyed."

"That's a terrifying effect for sure, but ultimately useless." Ryo remarked. "Did you forget that my Monsters are unaffected by Monster effects thanks to Cyber Majestic Kaiser's effect?"

"Yours might be—but mine aren't." Yukio let out a sly smirk. "Do it, Lethal Pestilence Dragon! Asphodel Plague!"

Lethal Pestilence Dragon howled as several spores were launched from the orbs throughout his body and embedded themselves in the bodies of his other Monsters. Immediately afterwards, the Monsters started slowly rotting as their bodies turned into a sickly green color.

(Void Prominence Dragon ATK: 3800→0, Chaos Karma ATK: 2800→0, Destiny Magician ATK: 1800→0, Overclock Magician ATK: 2000→0)

"You reduced your own Monsters' attack to 0…?" Ryo seemed confused, but then his eyes widened. "Don't tell me…"

"You probably guessed it." Yukio's grin became wider as he pointed at a card on his field. "Due to the effect of the Continuous Spell Card Scales of Ma'at, since Monsters on the field lost attack, the attack of the Monster with the highest Level or Rank on my field increases by an amount equal to the sum of lost attack (Lethal Pestilence Dragon ATK: 5900→16300). Now, the finale! Lethal Pestilence Dragon, attack Cyber Majestic Kaiser and end this! Pestilence Maximum Ravager!"

"Due to its effect, Cyber Majestic Kaiser gains attack equal to the total attack of all Machine-type Monsters on my field during this battle (Cyber Majestic Kaiser ATK: 0→12400)." Ryo declared. "Allow me to praise you for growing even stronger and mounting a counterattack that would have potentially defeated me. However, you're still lacking foresight. I banish the destroyed Trap Card Forceful Ignition in order to activate its effect! Thanks to it, I can select a Quick-Play Spell Card from my Deck and activate during my opponent's turn! I choose Limiter Removal, whose effect will double my Monsters' attack, allowing Cyber Majestic Kaiser to slay this dragon as well!"

"Sorry, but I have no intention to lose to the same tactics twice!" Yukio exclaimed. "My motto is to always learn from defeat after all! I activate my last face-down card, the Counter Trap Card Anti-Magic Spear Gae Dearg! Through its effect, I will negate and destroy your Limiter Removal, meaning your Monster's attack remains the same and the battle resumes! Finish him off, Lethal Pestilence Dragon!"

Yukio's dragon opened its maw wide as its whole body lit up, unleashing a raging stream of emerald-colored energy that pierced through Cyber Majestic Kaiser's body and destroyed it, with Ryo being blown backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Ryo – LP: 1150→0

Yukio: WIN

"I…won…"

Yukio fell on his butt as the adrenaline left his body following the conclusion, disbelief and bewilderment evident on his face at the hard-earned victory. At the same time, Ryo slowly stood up and approached Yukio before coming to a stop before him, his expression unreadable. Yukio flinched when the Academia Elite suddenly moved, but was surprised to see he was merely extending his hand to help him stand.

"You seem to be in need of some assistance." Ryo had a small smile on his face. "Also, congratulations. That was an excellent Duel, one of the best I've ever had. It's been a while since I've actually lost a match."

"OK, what's your game?" Yukio regarded Ryo with an expression filled with suspicion. "Not even a couple minutes back, you were all set on killing me, so what's with the cordial attitude now? Excuse me if I don't exactly feel like I'm out of danger yet."

"I can't fault you for that." Ryo said. "However, as difficult as it must be for you to believe that, know that I no longer have any intention of following through with the Professor's order of disposing of you. Doing so would be an insult to my pride as a Duelist and a betrayal towards my moral code."

"Huh?" Yukio raised an eyebrow at this. "Am I actually hearing this correctly? The dreaded Kaiser himself is actually defying Academia's orders to spare me? Why?"

"The Professor seems to be convinced that you're some sort of demon that will bring about the end of the world." Ryo responded. "He insisted that eliminating you was vital to both our goal and the world in general. However…after I fought with you, I came to realize that you're no demon. You're simply a man who had something precious to you taken away and is fighting fiercely in order to reclaim it. One may lie with their words, but the pure clash of souls that is a Duel always reveals the truth about a person's nature like I said before. If I killed you here in cold blood after knowing all that, I couldn't face my brother ever again. And that is a far worse punishment than whatever Academia would do to me."

Ryo turned his gaze to the ceiling with a solemn look on his face as he continued speaking.

"You know, when we were younger, my brother, Sho, always dreamed of being a pro Duelist someday despite out horrendous situation, what with the civil war and everything. He would always talk about his dreams of eventually becoming a Duelist even stronger than his big brother with a silly grin on his face, and that would always cheer me up no matter how dreary things were. But one day, during a surprise attack by the enemy…Sho was caught up in a crossfire and was grievously wounded. Although his life was saved…he was paralyzed from the waist down and had his right arm amputated. In a single day, all his dreams and aspirations were crushed by merciless reality."

"I'm really sorry to hear that…" Yukio said with a sorrowful expression on his face. "That must have been horrible."

"Despite that, he didn't lose hope." Ryo smiled. "Even now, he still believes that his dream can come true. In order to create a world where that would be possible, a world that wouldn't try to steal everything from him again, I joined Academia and rose through the ranks, doing whatever was necessary to accomplish our goal. Even so, I know for sure that Sho would never approve of such drastic methods. Carding people with the prospect of freeing them once our utopia has been formed is one thing, but killing innocents is another. And if I sticking to my moral code means I'll have to become an enemy of Academia, then so be it. I'd pick that a thousand times over having Sho's image of me being tarnished."

"Heh, who knew that the infamous Kaiser was actually such a big softie?" Yukio grinned as he grabbed Ryo's outstretched hand, using it as support to help himself up. "Glad to know that you're one of the decent ones. But back to the whole thing about me being a demon, what did Akaba Leo say exactly about me?"

"He was being very vague about it, which was yet another reason as to why I felt very reluctant to go through with this." Ryo said. "I hate uncertain factors and ambiguous words."

 _I wonder if that's related to the strange darkness that seems to be lurking inside us boys with the same face._ Yukio thought. _Either way, it seems that the only way to get some answers is to confront Akaba Leo after all._

"I guess I'll have to figure this out later." Yukio said. "Now, about the way out of here—"

Yukio's words were interrupted as the sounds of numerous approaching footsteps, causing both men to tense. Shortly afterwards, a group of Obelisk Force members burst into the arena, with a familiar figure at their helm.

"Barrett?" Yukio raised his Duel Disk towards the one-eyed soldier. "That sure is an unfortunate reunion. I see you're still blindly following Academia despite everything that happened in the Xyz Dimension. So, did you also come here to eliminate me?"

Barrett seemingly ignored Yukio's words and turned to Ryo instead.

"What's the meaning of this, Kaiser?" Barrett questioned the Academia Elite. "Not only did you lose your Duel against this intruder, but from the looks of it, you don't even intend to complete the mission the Professor assigned you? Have you also betrayed us?"

"I have no intention of killing someone who merely fights for what's important to him, so I'm afraid I cannot comply with the Professor's orders." Ryo stated as he raised his Duel Disk. "If that makes me a traitor, then so be it."

"I see." Barrett said as he motioned at the Obelisk Force members to advance. "In that case, there's only one way this can end."

Yukio and Ryo dropped into a combat stance as the Obelisk Force members slowly approached them with their Duel Disk pointing at them. As for Barrett, he placed a card on his Duel Disk, summoning Beastborg Panther Predator. Following a gesture from Barrett, the Monster leapt forward—and slashed the Obelisk Force members in the back, causing most of them to collapse unconscious and shocking everyone present.

"What are you doing, Captain Barrett!?" An Obelisk Force member exclaimed. "Why is your Monster—?"

The youth's words were interrupted as Barrett surged forward, sinking his fist into his stomach and causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. He then charged into a group of three other soldiers, knocking them out with quick blows to the head and abdomen while Panther Predator shot a laser blast from his chest that struck the last remaining soldiers and sent them flying. Once he was finished, he turned at Yukio and Ryo, who were staring at him with wide eyes.

"…OK, I'd like to revise my previous statement." Yukio eventually said after a few seconds. "Damn, it's good to see you again, Barrett."

"Well, well, color me surprised." Ryo said. "I thought for sure that you were one of Academia's hardcore loyalists, Barrett. How come you decided to turn on the Professor as well?"

"I merely followed Tachibana Yukio's advice and decided to expand my field of vision following that questionable Operation Ragnarok in the Xyz Dimension." Barrett's expression hardened here. "Suffice to say, I was quite appalled at what I discovered with a little discreet digging around. Here, let me show you."

Barrett brought up his Duel Disk and generated a hologram that depicted several schematics. At the sight of them, Ryo's expression soured as well, with his lips curling from distaste.

"Alright, I'll bite." Yukio, who didn't understand what was going on, said. "What are we looking at here?"

"These are the blueprints of a device called the behavioral inhibitor, which installed into the Obelisk Force's helmets." Barrett said. "It's a forbidden technology that was born during the civil war, whose purpose was to completely suppress a wielder's emotional responses in order to turn them into merciless murder machines. Under the Professor's orders, the Doktor appears to have modified them in order to shut off sensations like compassion, grief or mercy and amplify feelings like joy. Do you understand what this means?"

"…They made soldiers that would execute the hunting games in Heartland and other dimensions without a shred of hesitation, getting a kick out of it instead." Yukio said with a horrified expression on his face. "These bastards…to think that they've been manipulating their members in such a manner from the start…"

"And that's not all." Barrett continued as he swiped the hologram aside, with a new image appearing in its place. "A nigh undetectable form of hypnotic suggestions has been inserted into the propaganda videos that are periodically released to the public, carefully designed so as to imprint messages like 'Academia is justice' and 'loyalty to the Professor above all' into the general public's subconscious. A similar thing occurs during the orientation videos presented to the new students that are admitted to the Academy in order to instill a sense of commitment within them. And as if these detestable actions weren't enough, there is this abomination too."

This time, the image of some sort of bug appeared on Barrett's Duel Disk, causing Yukio and Ryo to narrow their eyes at it.

"What is that creature?" Ryo asked. "Some sort of new biological weapon?"

"No, it's something far more sinister." Barrett started explaining. "The Doktor calls it Parasite Fusioner, a Monster created from Real Solid Vision for the sole purpose of placing a person under his absolute control. And such a filthy creation is currently inside Serena-sama and the other girls captured by Academia, robbing them of their free will and turning them into puppets."

"So that's the thing controlling Serena…" Yukio clenched his fists hard, an expression of pure hatred evident in his face as he recalled Serena's cold expression back at the pirate ship. "How dare this bastard do that to her…?"

"The decision to abandon Academia looks better and better with each passing second." Ryo remarked with a disgusted expression on his face. "We were all deceived by sweet words and lies to fight for what exactly? What sort of nefarious goal have been helping the Professor to achieve? Because methods like these will most certainly not bring about a utopia, but rather a society of mindless drones that blindly follow the Professor."

"It is indeed revolting." Barrett commented. "This insidious manipulation is a grave insult to all the soldiers who gave their lives for the sake of the promised utopia. But what's worse for me is the treatment of Serena-sama. She… Ever since I was assigned to protect her, I grew close to her, to the point where I consider her to be like the daughter I never had. The thought that she's being treated as an object…it makes me want to tear down Academia and strangle the Professor with my own arms."

"Trust me, I know how you're feeling." Yukio said with a dark expression on his face. "That makes defeating the Doktor even more imperative than before. Amon said that there is a path in this place that leads straight to his laboratory. Is that true?"

"Indeed, that is the case." Barrett pointed at one of the many exits around the arena. "This one should be the fastest way towards him. Of course, fast is a relative term considering the size of this fortress, but you get my point."

"While I applaud your enthusiasm, are you certain it's alright to be moving around so soon?" Ryo questioned Yukio. "You received quite the beating during our Duel after all."

"If there's one thing I'm confident about beside my Dueling skills, that's my constitution and my swift recovery rate." Yukio smiled as he thumped his chest. "It's how I survived for so long despite getting the living daylights beaten out of me on a regular basis in the past!"

"Sounds like you had quite the troubled past as well…"

Barrett remarked as Yukio continued speaking.

"Besides, after hearing all that, there's no way I can sit here quietly. I'm going to find that Doktor bastard and shove one of those damn Parasite Monsters down his throat when I'm done with him. He'll pay for what he did to Serena and for his part in maintaining this tyrannical regime."

"Since you seem to be so determined, I guess there's no point in trying to stop you." Ryo then turned his sights on his Duel Disk. "Hmmm, several heat signatures are approaching from the exit you came from, Barrett. Reinforcements perhaps?"

"Most likely." Barrett said. "I intended to come here by myself at first, but came across several Obelisk Force members that were also dispatched here by the Professor so I had no choice but to tag along with them. Perhaps these are additional troops sent here to take us down."

"In that case, they're about to get more than what they bargained for." Ryo started walking towards the exit. "You should go on ahead, Tachibana Yukio. Barrett and I will deal with the small fry."

"Alright, but will you be alright?" Yukio asked. "You also seem pretty beat up."

"You're a hundred years too early to be concerned about me, Tachibana Yukio." Ryo smirked. "Leave this place to the adults and go save your girlfriend."

"Oi, who said anything about girlfriend!?" Yukio shouted with a flustered expression on his face. "Don't make things up on your own!"

"Oh dear, still in denial?" Ryo chuckled. "Well, it doesn't concern me either way. Just hurry up and go."

"I'll leave Serena-sama to you." Barrett said. "Please, free her from the clutches of that madman."

"Leave it to me." Yukio said. "I'll definitely take Serena back."

"And you also have the approval of the father-in-law now. Things are looking up for you."

"Just give it a rest already, damn Kaiser! I'm going now, so try not to get yourselves killed!"

With a beet red face, Yukio turned around and exited the arena, leaving Ryo and Barrett behind, with the latter having a confused expression on his face.

"What was that all about? Why did Tachibana Yukio seem so flustered?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about." Ryo smirked. "Just poking some fun at an all-too innocent youngster. Now then, shall we do this, Barrett?"

"Yes, let's. It shall be a decent workout at least."

Upon saying so, Ryo and Barrett activated their Duel Disks, facing off against the large number of soldiers coming at them with confident smirks on their faces…

* * *

Card Corner

 **Threshold Magician**

ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000, LV: 4, SC: 6

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target a card in your other Pendulum Zone; destroy it and add a Pendulum Monster with a lower Pendulum Scale than it from your Deck to your hand.

Monster Effect: If this card is Pendulum Summoned successfully, you can target a Pendulum Monster on your field; Special Summon a Pendulum Monster from your Deck with a lower Level than it, but it cannot attack during the turn it was Special Summoned.

 **Cyber Hound**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 200, LV: 2

Light/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: If you are about to receive effect damage while you control a "Cyber" Monster, you can send this card from hand to the Graveyard in order to reduce that damage to 0 and gain Life Points equal to the amount of damage you would have taken.

 **Cyber Dragon Genesis**

ATK: 1050, DEF: 800, LV: 3, SC: 0

Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: If you do not have a "Cyber" Pendulum Monster in your other Pendulum Zone, destroy this card. Once per turn, if you successfully Fusion Summoned a Machine-type Fusion Monster, you can draw one card from your Deck. Once per turn, if a Machine-type Monster on your field failed to destroy an opponent's Monster through battle, you can inflict 500 points of damage to them.

Monster Effect: If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon a "Cyber Dragon" Monster from your Deck or Graveyard.

 **Cyber Dragon Binary**

ATK: 1700, DEF: 1200, LV: 4, SC: 6

Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you can add a "Fusion" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand, but you cannot Normal Summon for this turn. If three or more Machine-type Fusion Monsters on your field are destroyed by battle while this card is on your field, you can activate this effect during your Main Phase; during your opponent's turn, you can negate the Pendulum Summon of all Pendulum Monsters from the Extra Deck. If you activated this effect, you cannot Pendulum Summon during your next turn.

Monster Effect: You can tribute this card on the field to target a Machine-type Monster you control and a Monster your opponent controls; the first target gains 1000 ATK and the second target loses 1000 ATK until the End Phase.

 **Cyber Dark Booster**

ATK: 1600, DEF: 800, LV: 3

Dark/Dragon/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is sent to the Graveyard while equipped to a Monster, you can Special Summon it to your field. You can only use each of the following effects of "Cyber Dark Booster" once per turn.

\- You can discard this card to target a Machine-type Monster you control; it can attack twice on this turn's Battle Phase.

\- During damage calculation, if a Monster equipped with this card battles, you can add a Machine-type Monster from your banish zone to your hand.

 **Cyber Dark Buster**

ATK: 2100, DEF: 0, LV: 3

Dark/Dragon/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can draw two cards from your Deck. You can only use this effect once per Duel. If a Monster equipped with this card battles, you can destroy a Spell/Trap Card on the field before damage calculation.

 **Cyber Darkspectre Dragon**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000, LV: 12

Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect

7 "Cyber Dark" Effect Monsters

Monster Effect: Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. As long as this card is on the field, the effects of all Dragon-type Monsters your opponent controls are negated and all cards equipped to them are destroyed. Once per turn, you can equip a Dragon-type Monster from either player's field or Graveyard, or from your Extra Deck, to this card and increase its ATK by an amount equal to that Monster's original ATK (only one Monster can be equipped to this card every time). As long as a Monster is equipped to this card, it cannot be destroyed by battle and all damage you receive from battles involving it is reduced to 0. If this card would be destroyed by a card effect, you can destroy the equipped Monster to negate its destruction. If this card is destroyed, you can banish it from your Graveyard to Special Summon a Light-attribute Machine-type Fusion Monster from your Graveyard.

 **Inverse Magician**

ATK: 400, DEF: 800, LV: 2

Dark/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: When a Monster you control battles an opponent's Monster, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; change the battle position of the opponent's Monster.

 **Ordinal Magician**

ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000, LV: 6, SC: 1

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: If you do not have a "Cardinal Magician" in your other Pendulum Zone, negate this card's Pendulum Effects. Once per turn, you can banish a Pendulum Monster from your hand or field; add its Pendulum Scale to this card's Pendulum Scale until the end of your turn. As long as this card remains face-up on your Pendulum Zone, the Pendulum Summon of Pendulum Monsters you control cannot be negated.

Monster Effect: If the total number of Monsters on the field is an even one when this card is summoned, gain 400 Life Points for every Monster on the field. If not, take 500 points of damage for every Monster on the field.

 **Cardinal Magician**

ATK: 2100, DEF: 2600, LV: 7, SC: ?

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: This card's Pendulum Scale is always equal to the Pendulum Scale of the card in your other Pendulum Zone. If you would perform a Pendulum Summon while you have "Ordinal Magician" in your other Pendulum Scale while your opponent controls more Monsters than you do, you can Pendulum Summon Monsters whose Level is equal to or less than the sum of the Pendulum Scales in both your Pendulum Zones with their effects negated.

Monster Effect: If the total number of Monsters on the field is an odd one when this card is summoned, you can draw cards from your Deck until you have six in your hand while your opponent discards the same amount of cards from their hand. If not, send cards from your Deck to the Graveyard equal to the number of Monsters on the field.

 **Lethal Pestilence Dragon**

ATK: 3900, DEF: 3300, LV: 12, SC: 1

Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect

1 "Dreadful Toxin Dragon" + 2 Level/Rank 5 or higher Dark-type Pendulum Monsters

Pendulum Effect: Once during either player's turn, you can negate one instance of damage and inflict the same amount of damage to your opponent's LP. Once per turn, you can send one Monster from your hand or field to the Graveyard; destroy all of your opponent's Monsters on the field with ATK equal to or lower than the sent card. You can banish one Dark Dragon-type Monster and two Pendulum Monsters on the field; special summon this card from your Pendulum Zone, but its effects are negated.

Monster Effect: You can Special Summon this card by sending the above materials to the Graveyard (you do not use Fusion). When this card is summoned, you can destroy all cards in your opponent's Spell/Trap and Pendulum Zones. Cards and effects can't be activated in response to this effect. Every time your opponent Special Summons Monsters or during your Main Phase by activating this effect, you can place one Pestilence Counter on Monsters of your choice on the field (this is a Quick Effect). Monsters with Pestilence Counters have their ATK and DEF reduced to 0, cannot attack, cannot activate their effects and the controller of these Monsters must send one card from their Deck to the Graveyard whenever they are destroyed. If this card is destroyed, destroy all cards on the field and inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each destroyed card, and then you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Cyber Exchange**

Normal Spell Card

If you Fusion Summoned a Machine-type Fusion Monster, you can send three Machine-type Fusion Monsters from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard with the same attribute as it and an equal or lower Level than it; draw five cards from your Deck, but take damage equal to the sent Monsters' ATK if your Fusion Summoned Monster is destroyed during the turn this card was activated.

 **Cyberdark Downfall**

Normal Spell Card

Send as many "Cyber Dark" Monsters as you wish from your Deck to your Graveyard and gain 300 Life Points for every discarded card.

 **Cyberdark Bond**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a Level 9 or higher Dark-attribute Machine-type Monster, you can send a Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Cyber Dark Dragon" from your Extra Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions.

 **Connected Pendulum**

Normal Spell Card

If you have no cards in your hand while both you and your opponent have cards on both your Pendulum Zones, you can draw six cards from your Deck.

 **Cybernetic Overbooster**

Normal Spell Card

Target a "Cyber" Monster on your field; increase its ATK by an amount equal to that of another "Cyber" Monster on your field. During your End Phase, destroy the Monster affected by this effect.

 **Evolution Dead End**

Quick-Play Spell Card

When an opponent's Monster activates its effect, you can tribute a "Cyber" Monster on your field to negate its activation and that Monster's effects until the End Phase. The activation of this card cannot be negated.

 **Wonder Charge**

Action Spell

Target a Monster that has already declared an attack; increase its ATK by 500 and have it attack once again on this turn's Battle Phase.

 **Cyber Gift**

Normal Spell Card

If a Machine-type Fusion Monster (and no other Monsters) on your field declared an attack during the Battle Phase, you can activate this card during your Main Phase 2 to draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of times it declared an attack.

 **Scales of Ma'at**

Continuous Spell Card

If Monsters on the field have their ATK reduced, increase the ATK of the Monster in your field with the highest Level/Rank by an amount equal to the lost ATK (your choice if tied). If this card is destroyed, destroy any Monsters affected by its effect.

 **Rites of Reincarnation**

Normal Spell Card

If you would perform a Ritual Summon this turn, you can use Monsters from your Graveyard as tributes for that Ritual Summon by banishing them.

 **Polarity Shield**

Normal Spell Card

Target a Machine-type Monster on your field; your opponent can only target that Monster for attacks as long as it remains face-up on the field.

 **Refresh Pendulum**

Normal Spell Card

Place up to five Pendulum Monsters from your Graveyard to your Extra Deck face-up.

 **Cybernetic Overwrite**

Normal Trap Card

Target a Machine-type Monster on your field; send a "Cyber" Monster from your Deck to your Graveyard and treat that Monster's name as the sent card's name until the End Phase. If the Monster affected by this card's effect is sent to the Graveyard while its name is different than its original name, you can Special Summon the "Cyber" Monster you sent to the Graveyard with its attack 0 and its effects negated, and also draw one card from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to target a Monster in your Graveyard; treat its name as "Cyber Dragon" until the End Phase.

 **Cannibalizing Upgrade**

Normal Trap Card

If a Machine-type Monster on your field was destroyed while you control another Machine-type Monster, you can add the destroyed Monster's ATK on the field to the other Monster's ATK.

 **Cybernetic Overclocking**

Normal Trap Card

Activate this card when a Machine-type Monster on your field battles an opponent's Monster; make its ATK equal to double its original ATK until the End Phase. If a Machine-type Monster on your field battles an opponent's Monster while its ATK is lower than its normal value, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to return it to its original value.

 **Sneak Copy**

Normal Trap Card

Copy and apply the effects of a Normal Trap Card your opponent used during their previous turn.

 **Powerlink Fusion**

Normal Trap Card

If a Machine-type Monster on you field was destroyed, you can banish it along with Monsters from your Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon a Machine-type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. As long as the Monster summoned by this card's effects remains face-up on the field, all effect damage you would receive is reduced to 0.

 **Forceful Ignition**

Normal Trap Card

You can activate a Spell Card from your hand during your opponent's turn. If this card is in your Graveyard when your opponent's Monster declares an attack, you can banish it to activate a Quick-Play Spell Card from your Deck.

 **And that concludes Chapter 45. The main focus here of course was the long-awaited rematch between Yukio and Ryo. It also features the debut of Starve Venemy's final form, Lethal Pestilence Dragon, and the introduction of Yukio's own variant of Pendulum Summoning, Counterbalance Pendulum. I figured that since both Yuya and Reiji have their own variants, it was only fitting for Yukio to have one as well. This chapter also delved a bit further into Ryo's backstory and exposed the insidious means in which the Professor ensures most of his soldiers remain loyal to him and fight without hesitation. Of course, such methods are not foolproof considering the number of traitors, but they mostly get the job done.**

 **Well, that's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Greetings, community! Dvdryms here with Chapter 46! This release was a little later than usual due to my hectic work schedule. I can't promise that there won't be other delays like this, but I'll do my best to finish the next chapters as soon as possible. Now, in response to your questions.**

 **—To Guest: Regarding the possibility of a tag match between the mind-controlled Bracelet Girls and the boys on the Lancers' side, I cannot give too may spoilers, so you'll have to wait and see.**

 **—To EXECZ: A theme, huh? I'd never really thought of it. I always liked one of the unreleased soundtracks called Smiling World, so I guess I could use that as Yukio's theme for now. You can find it if you write arc-v sound duel 80 in Youtube.**

 **—To Guest 1.0: You have a point about Ryo, but Academia still has a few nasty surprises in store for the Lancers. And even though he defected, he won't play a very large role since he's currently stuck in the Underground Arena dueling grunts. He'll probably appear in one more Duel before Zarc's resurrection. Nightshroud and Yuri will play a part in the coming battles, but the Doktor will only have a slightly bigger role. And yes, I have 13 or so chapters until we get to Zarc. The battles I wanted to write swelled before I knew it, resulting in so many chapters I hadn't initially planned for.**

 **—Guest G: I probably won't integrate Kaito's Photon Deck with his current Cipher Deck since I don't think they mix well together. I'm considering having Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon show up at least, but since it's mainly an anti-Xyz card and Academia uses Fusion, I don't know if it would make sense for it to appear here. Regarding the Duel suggestions, all the Duels until the end of the story have been decided more or less, so you'll have to wait and see what the match-ups will be.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 46 – The Lancers' Strength**

"Man, where is the enemy? I've been walking here for who knows how long and no-one has come out to greet the great me. That's really rude, you know? Where are your manners, Academia!?"

Sawatari complained as he walked through the seemingly deserted corridors of Academia. It had been some time since he had split up from the rest of his comrades, but he hadn't come across the enemy or any other member of the Lancers so far. For an admittedly impatient and eager for action youth like him, this situation was the absolute worst.

"At this rate, the great Sawatari Shingo Deus's epoch in Academia is going to be quite the disappointing read for my fans…" Sawatari let out a deep sigh before pumping his fist. "Yosh, in that case, let's take advantage of this and head straight for the Professor! Defeating the enemy's boss and ending the war in one fell swoop will certainly elevate my status, and I'll also be forever remembered as the greatest hero! Yes, that sounds really good!"

While talking to himself in such a manner, Sawatari almost missed the rather large door before him, abruptly stopping seconds before slamming on it.

"Phew, that was close…" Sawatari said as he wiped his brow. "I'd better pay a bit more attention. I wonder in what sort of place I've stumbled upon. Oh, maybe I'm lucky enough to have arrived to the boss' lair? In that case, here I come, Akaba Leo!"

Sawatari kicked the door open and rushed inside, finding himself in a semi-circular room containing a small arena surrounded by audience stands. Upon inspecting his surroundings, Sawatari let out a small sigh of disappointment.

"What, it's just an empty practice arena of some sorts… And here I thought I would finally get my chance to shine, as well as some excitement."

"If you want excitement, I may be able to help you with that. However, I cannot assure you that you'll be in any state to do anything afterwards, intruder."

Sawatari tensed at these sudden words. Immediately afterwards, a middle-aged man with pale blond hair clad in formal clothes appeared from the other side of the room and climbed on the arena as he stared at Sawatari.

"An enemy?" Sawatari let out a smirk. "At long last. I was getting really bored here. You should make for a decent workout before I, Sawatari Shingo, crush the Professor and put an end to this!"

"A mere ant like you thinks he can defeat the Professor?" The man snorted. "How ridiculous. That baseless pride of yours, I'm going to thoroughly destroy it. But since you had the decency to give out your name, I should respond in kind as etiquette demands. My name is Origami, one of the Professor's closest aides. And I'm also the man who will annihilate you, Lancer trash."

"You obviously don't know who I am, old man, so I'll forgive that arrogant tone." Sawatari responded as he jumped on the arena as well, facing Origami. "If you wish to fight, then come at me! The master Entertainment Duelist Sawatari Shingo Deus welcomes any and all opponents! But first, let's set the stage for our heated battle! Action Field, on!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

Following that announcement from the mechanical voice coming from Sawatari's Duel Disk, a large number of Real Solid Vision platforms comprising the rudimentary Action Field appeared around the chamber.

[Duel!]

Both Sawatari and Origami shouted together while activating their Duel Disks as the Action Cards spread across the field.

Sawatari – LP: 4000

Origami – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Origami announced. "Using the Scale 3 Amorphage Orge (Earth/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1650/DEF: 0/LV: 4/SC: 3) and the Scale 5 Amorphage Gastr (Earth/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1850/LV: 2/SC: 5), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Origami's sides, with a Monster resembling a dragon with a wolf's head growing out of it and a dragon with an oversized fly growing out of its back rising to their top.

"So the enemy has copied Pendulum Summoning…" Sawatari grimaced. "And those Monsters are really disgusting as well… However, if I cannot surpass a challenge of this level, I have no business aiming for the top of the world as the best Duelist there is!"

"I'll praise your confidence and ambition if nothing else." Origami remarked. "Even so, the true hell has only just begun. You'll soon find yourself completely outmatched against my "Amorphage" Monsters. Now then, with my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Level 4 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Appear, Amorphage Cavum (Earth/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2050/LV: 4/SC: 5) and Amorphage Plest (Earth/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1850/LV: 4/SC: 3) in defense mode!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of a dragon with tentacles sprouting from its body and a dragon with hedgehog quills emerging from its back upon landing on Origami's field.

"Finally, I activate the Field Spell Card Amorphous Persona, which increase the attack and defense of all "Amorphage" Monsters I control by 300 (Cavum ATK: 0→300/DEF: 2050→2350, Plest ATK: 0→300/DEF: 1850→2150)." Origami said. "I end my turn with this."

"Then, it's my turn!" Sawatari announced. "Draw! Now then, let me show you how a true Pendulum Summon is performed! Using the Scale 3 Abyss Actor – Extra (ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1/SC: 3) and the Scale 8 Abyss Actor – Funky Comedian (ATK: 300/DEF: 200/LV: 1/SC: 8), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Sawatari's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 4 through 7!" Sawatari continued. "Pendulum Summon! Come to my side, Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 2) and Abyss Actor – Vagabond Knight (ATK: 1800/DEF: 900/LV: 4/SC: 4)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Sawatari's field.

"Since it was summoned successfully, Vagabond Knight's effect activates." Sawatari declared. "Thanks to it—"

"I'm afraid that won't work." Origami interrupted Sawatari with a sly smile on his face. "Due to Amorphage Orge's Pendulum Effect, the effects of all Monsters other than "Amorphage" Monsters cannot be activated! In addition, Amorphage Gastr's Pendulum Effect prevents both of us from releasing Monsters except for "Amorphage" ones! And finally, all "Amorphage" Pendulum Monsters share the same effect, namely preventing the Special Summon of Monsters from the Extra Deck if they were Pendulum Summoned or flipped face-up. Of course, only "Amorphage" Monsters are excluded from this effect."

"Now that's annoying." Sawatari pouted. "How am I supposed to show off my wonderful cast if you won't even let me bring them out to the stage? Oh well, a good performer knows how to work his magic even with limited resources. As such, let's battle! Vagabond Knight, attack Amorphage Cavum! Vagabond Rush!"

"Have you lost your mind?" Origami raised an eyebrow at this. "Your Monster's attack isn't high enough to surpass my Monster's defense. Don't tell me you don't even know how to count? Though that wouldn't surprise me in the least."

"No, everything is part of the act." Sawatari smirked. "And here comes the twist with a very appropriate card for the occasion! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Abyss Script – Plot Twist! Through this card's effect, if I'm about to receive battle damage from a battle involving an "Abyss Actor" Monster I control during my Battle Phase, I can inflict that damage to my opponent! Do it, Vagabond Knight!"

Vagabond Knight's lance struck Cavum's body, generating a shockwave that caused Origami to wince.

Origami – LP: 4000→3450

"Plot Twist's effects last until the end of the Battle Phase." Sawatari stated. "As such, Sassy Rookie will attack Amorphage Plest, with the battle damage being inflicted to you once again!"

Sassy Rookie jumped up and aimed a kick at Plest, generating yet another shockwave upon impact that sent Origami skidding backwards.

Origami – LP: 3450→2900

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Sawatari said. "So, how do you find me now, Academia? Still think I'm some sort of wet-behind-the ears loser? If so, I'd advise you against underestimating me."

"You cheeky brat…" Origami growled. "Let's see for how long you'll be able to make such smug statements. It's my turn! Draw! During my Standby Phase, the Pendulum Effects of my two "Amorphage" Monsters activate, requiring me to release a Monster on my field in order to keep them in my Pendulum Zones. I will release Plest and Cavum in order to keep Orge and Gastr in my Pendulum Zones. In addition, the effect my Field Spell Card activates. Up to twice per turn, when an "Amorphage" Monster I control is released, I can draw a card from my Deck. As such, I will draw two cards. Next, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from the Extra Deck, Amorphage Plest and Amorphage Cavum! And from my hand, come, Amorphage Yper (Earth/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1750→2050/DEF: 0→300/LV: 4/SC: 3)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Plest, Cavum and a dragon with the head and leg of gryphon protruding from its right side upon landing on the field.

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Amorphage Satiation." Origami continued. "Through its effect, I can send cards from my Deck to my Graveyard equal to the number of Pendulum Summoned "Amorphage" Monsters on my field and draw an equal number of cards from my Deck, in this case three. Moving on, I release Plest and Cavum in order to Advance Summon! Appear, Amorphage Irritum (Earth/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2750→3050/DEF: 0→300/LV: 8/SC: 5)!"

A demonic-looking dragon with a rod protruding from its chest appeared on Origami's field, letting out an earsplitting howl that caused Sawatari to wince.

"But we're far from finished here, Lancer brat." Origami smirked. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card Amorphage Infection, whose effect increases the attack and defense of all "Amorphage" Monsters by 100 for every "Amorphage" card on my field. I count five such cards, meaning my Monsters' attack and defense increases by 500 (Yper ATK: 2050→2550/DEF: 300→800, Irritum ATK: 3050→3550/DEF: 300→800)."

"Their attack increased even more?" Sawatari furrowed his brow at that sight. "That sure is a nasty Deck in more ways than one…"

"Battle!" Origami exclaimed. "Amorphage Irritum, destroy Vagabond Knight! Wrath Blaze!"

A torrent of flames erupted from Irritum's maw, incinerating Vagabond Knight and sending Sawatari flying backwards.

Sawatari – LP: 4000→2250

"Next, Amorphage Yper will destroy your Sassy Rookie!" Origami pointed at Sawatari's remaining Monster. "Pride Impact!"

"Too bad, but Sassy Rookie's effect is superior." Sawatari smirked. "Thanks to it, the first time it would be destroyed by battle or card effect, it's not destroyed! And since it's a passive effect, you cannot negate it!"

"But you'll still receive the damage!" Origami pointed out. "Blow away, you filthy lowlife!"

Yper unleashed two whirlwinds from its wings that struck Sawatari and sent him crashing on the ground hard as he let out a cry of pain.

Sawatari – LP: 2250→1400

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Origami said. "You should have fully understood by now that you stand no chance against the powerful combos of my "Amorphage" Monsters. If so, I suggest you give up and quit wasting my time. I need to track down the rest of your comrades as well and have them realize the folly of opposing Academia."

"Give up?" Sawatari smiled as he got up. "Now why would I do that? This pinch is the ideal stage for a true entertainer to shine. If anything, I should thank you. Because of your actions, my eventual victory will be all the more dazzling. Now, let's do this! My turn! Draw!"

"It seems like you still haven't abandoned hope." Origami remarked. "In that case, I'll drag you even further down the abyss of despair! I activate the Continuous Trap Card Amorphage Lysis! Through its effect, the attack and defense of all Monsters my opponent controls is reduced by 100 for every "Amorphage" card I control, in this case 600 (Sassy Rookie ATK: 1700→1100/DEF: 1000→400)! And of course, since a new "Amorphage" card is on my field, my Monsters' attack and defense increases once again (Irritum ATK: 3550→3650/DEF: 800→900, Yper ATK: 2550→2650/DEF: 800→900)!"

"Fufu, an even greater pinch is now before me." Sawatari chuckled. "In that case, let's begin our marvelous performance. First, I activate the Spell Card Abyss Script – Prelude Climax. Through its effect, I will place three "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monsters from my Deck to my Extra Deck and draw an equal number of cards from my Deck. In exchange, neither you nor I can add cards from our Decks to our hands for the rest of this turn, and I cannot Pendulum Summon Monsters from my Extra Deck. Next, I activate my Trap Card, Abyss Actor's Curtain Call. Through its effect, I will add a number of "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monsters from my Extra Deck equal to the number of "Abyss Script" Spell Cards to my Graveyard to my hand, in this case two. Then, I can Special Summon a number of "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monsters from my hand equal to the number of cards added to my hand. Show yourselves, Abyss Actor – Devil Heel (ATK: 3000→2400/DEF: 2000→1400/LV: 8/SC: 1) and Abyss Actor – Stage Manager (ATK: 2600→2000/DEF: 1100→500/LV: 7/SC: 8)!"

A flashy explosion occurred on Sawatari's field, with his two Monsters appearing from within the smoke and landing gracefully on the field.

"You used that Trap to bypass the restrictions set by Irritum and Yper's effects that prevent you from Special Summoning from your Extra Deck?" Origami raised an eyebrow. "It appears I have slightly misjudged you. Your head doesn't appear to be empty and full of air as I first thought."

"Oi, what do you mean by empty head, you bastard!?" Sawatari shouted. "Now I really won't forgive you! I'll definitely beat you into the ground! But first, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Show yourself, Abyss Actor – Majestic Prince (ATK: 2400→1800/DEF: 2500→1900/LV: 7/SC: 6)!"

A single beam of energy erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of Majestic Prince upon landing on the field.

"And next, a new member of our troupe will join the stage as well." Sawatari continued. "This card can be Special Summoned from my hand by sending a card in either player's Pendulum Zone to the Extra Deck. I will send Amorphage Orge from your field to the Extra Deck in order to Special Summon the Tuner Monster Abyss Actor – Daring Underdog (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 400→0/DEF: 200→0/LV: 1/SC: 8)!"

A small Monster clad in an armor made out of scrap and wearing a ragged cloak appeared on Sawatari's field.

"A Tuner Monster?" Origami seemed confused. "Why would you summon such a Monster in this situation? Have you forgotten that you cannot Special Summon anything from your Extra Deck thanks to the effect of my "Amorphage" Monsters?"

"All in good time." Sawatari said with a smirk. "First, since an "Amorphage" card left your field, the attack and defense of all Monsters on the field changes (Irritum ATK: 3650→3550/DEF: 900→800, Yper ATK: 2650→2550/DEF: 900→800, Devil Heel ATK: 2400→2500/DEF: 1400→1500, Majestic Prince ATK: 1800→1900/DEF: 1900→2000, Stage Manager ATK: 2000→2100/DEF: 500→600, Sassy Rookie ATK: 1100→1200/DEF: 400→500). In addition, thanks to Daring Underdog's effect, I can Synchro Summon an "Abyss Actor" Synchro Monster by ignoring any effects that prevent the Special Summon of my Monster. As such, I tune the Level 7 Majestic Prince with the Level 1 Daring Underdog!"

As Majestic Prince turned into seven stars and Daring Underdog turned into a ring surrounding them, Sawatari chanted.

"Ingenious artist spinning sagas of glory and downfall! Appear now on this stage and enchant the masses with your thrilling tales! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Abyss Actor – Legendary Playwright (ATK: 3000→2500/DEF: 2300→1800/LV: 8)!"

The Monster dressed in refined, medievalesque clothes, which wore a jester-like mask with the Abyss Actors' symbol on it and held a black tome with a quill on it in its left hand, appeared on Sawatari's field.

"Moving on, I activate Funky Comedian's Pendulum Effect." Sawatari declared. "Once per turn, I can release an "Abyss Actor" Monster I control and add its original attack to that of another "Abyss Actor" Monster on my field until the End Phase. I will release Stage Manager in order to add its attack of 2600 to Devil Heel's attack (ATK: 2500→5100). Now, let's battle! Devil Heel, destroy Amorphage Irritum! Dark Face Turn!"

Devil Heel rushed forward, pummeling Irritum with punches and destroying it, with the ensuing shockwave sending Origami flying backwards.

Origami – LP: 2900→1350

"With the loss of yet another "Amorphage" card, our Monsters' attack and defense is modified once again (Yper ATK: 2550→2450/DEF: 800→700, Legendary Playwright ATK: 2500→2600/DEF: 1800→1900, Devil Heel ATK: 5100→5200/DEF: 1500→1600, Sassy Rookie ATK: 1200→1300/DEF: 500→600)." Sawatari stated. "Now go, Legendary Playwright! Destroy Amorphage Yper! First Folio!"

The pages on the book Sawatari's Monster held suddenly flew upwards, turning into numerous spears that skewered Yper and destroying it, with Origami being sent skidding backwards due to the shockwave.

Origami – LP: 1350→1200

"At this moment, I activate my Trap Card, Amorphage Mitosis!" Origami exclaimed. "Since "Amorphage" Monsters on my field were destroyed and I currently control no Monsters, I can Special Summon a number of "Amorphage" Monsters from my Deck equal to the number of destroyed Monsters! However, those Monsters cannot attack! Come, Amorphage Notes (Earth/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2250→3150/DEF: 0→900/LV: 6/SC: 3) and Amorphage Lux (Earth/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1350→2250/DEF: 0→900/LV: 2/SC: 5)!"

A portal surrounded by miasma appeared on the ground, out of which emerged a dragon with a bear's head protruding from its underside and a dragon with scorpion parts protruding from its body.

"And of course, the effects of my Spell and Trap Card activate once again, lowering your Monsters' attack and defense (Legendary Playwright ATK: 2600→2400/DEF: 1900→1700, Devil Heel ATK: 5200→5000/DEF: 1600→1400, Sassy Rookie ATK: 1300→1100/DEF: 600→400)." Origami reminded Sawatari. "Now then, what will you do?"

"I can't continue my attack like that, so I guess it's Action Card time!" Sawatari stated as he started jumping from platform to platform, eventually coming across an Action Card and snatching it before landing back on the ground with a graceful flip. "Yosh, this is a good one! I activate the Action Spell—"

"I won't let you!" Origami abruptly shouted as he unveiled a bracelet-shaped device. "Take this!"

Upon twisting the bracelet, Origami pointed it towards Sawatari and unleashed some sort of energy wave at him. Although it didn't seem to have any effect on his body, the Action Card he was holding was another matter as it suddenly burst into a shower of particles.

"My Action Card…vanished?" Sawatari sounded shocked. "What on Earth did you just do, old man!?"

"This little gadget is a Real Solid Vision disruptor." Origami pointed at the bracelet. "While its output is quite weak, it's more than enough to destroy small constructs like those irksome Action Cards. The bad thing is that it's still on the experimental stage, and that it can only be used once before becoming useless. But it was still more than enough to prevent you from potentially making a game-ending move."

"Such cheap and dirty tricks…" Sawatari gnashed his teeth in frustration. "In that case, I switch Sassy Rookie to defense mode, place a card face-down and end my turn, with Devil Heel losing the boost it received from Funky Comedian's Pendulum Effect (Devil Heel ATK: 5000→2400)."

"It's my turn." Origami announced. "Draw! During my Standby Phase, Amorphage Gastr's effect in my Pendulum Zone activates. This time, I will not release a Monster to keep it on the field, meaning it will be destroyed. At this moment, the Continuous Trap Amorphage Lysis' effect activates. Once per turn, when a card in my Pendulum Zone is destroyed, I can place an "Amorphage" Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my Pendulum Zone. I choose the second copy of Amorphage Lux and place it on my Pendulum Zone."

"However, at this moment, I activate the effect of Prelude Climax in my Graveyard!" Sawatari abruptly shouted. "By banishing that card from the Graveyard when a Pendulum Monster is placed on the Pendulum Zone, I can negate its activation and destroy it!"

Following Sawatari's words, an energy sphere shot forward, piercing through Amorphage Lux's body and destroying it.

"Not bad, brat." Origami reluctantly praised Sawatari. "However, can you stop my next move? I activate the effect of the second copy of Amorphous Persona in my Graveyard, which was sent there through Amorphage Satiation's effect, banishing it in order to release "Amorphage" Monsters from my field whose total Level sum is 8 or more and perform a Ritual Summon with them!"

"What!?" Sawatari cried out in shock. "A Ritual Summon, you say!?"

"I will release Amorphage Notes and Amorphage Lux in order to Ritual Summon!" As his two Monsters turned into particles and were absorbed by a magic circle that appeared on the ground, Origami chanted. "Corrupted dragon construct, consume the wicked overlord of doom and be reborn as an unstoppable blight upon this world! Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 8! Amorphactor Psycho, the Void Dracoverlord (Earth/Dragon/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2950/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

An imposing Monster resembling a gray dragon with the upper half of a demonic-looking Monster extending from the back of its long neck appeared on Origami's field.

"Next, I activate the Equip Spell Card Amorphous Metastasis and equip it to Amorphactor Psycho." Origami continued. "Through its effect, my Monster is treated as an "Amorphage" Monster as long as it's equipped with this card, meaning Lysis and Infection's effects apply once again along with my Field Spell's effect (Amorphactor Psycho ATK: 2950→3550/DEF: 2500→3100, Legendary Playwright ATK: 3000→2700/DEF: 2300→2000, Devil Heel ATK: 3000→2700/DEF: 2000→1700, Sassy Rookie ATK: 1700→1400/DEF: 1000→700). Now then, let's battle! Amorphactor Psycho, destroy Devil Heel! Mad Infestation!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Abyss Actor Spotlight!" Sawatari exclaimed. "Through its effect, I can change the target of your attack to an "Abyss Actor" Monster I control. I choose Sassy Rookie, which cannot be destroyed once per turn! As such, your attack is nullified!"

True enough, the miasma stream that erupted from Amorphactor Pain's maw and hands was unable to reach Sassy Rookie due to a semi-transparent barrier that appeared around it.

"If you think that's enough to save you, think again you conceited piece of garbage!" Origami shouted. "Amorphous Metastasis's second effect activates! If I control no other Monsters besides the equipped Monster when it battles, I can destroy all face-up Monsters on my opponent's side of the field after damage calculation and inflict 300 points of damage to them for each destroyed Monster! Take this!"

A black wave erupted from Amorphactor Psycho's body, consuming Sawatari's Monsters and enveloping his body, causing him to scream out in pain from the burning sensation he felt.

Sawatari – LP: 1400→500

"Legendary Playwright's effect…activates…" Sawatari wheezed out as he struggled to maintain his stance. "When this card is destroyed…I can add two "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monsters from my Deck or Extra Deck…to my hand… I will add Big Star and Wild Hope…from my Deck to my hand."

"Even if you're planning a counterattack with those Monsters, it's useless as you'll soon find out." Origami said. "I end my turn with this."

"Then, it's my turn!" Sawatari announced. "Draw! Now I—"

"At this moment, Amorphactor Psycho's effect activates." Origami interrupted Sawatari. "If this card was Ritual Summoned successfully, my opponent skips their Main Phase 1. And since you have no Monsters on your field, you'll have to skip the Battle Phase as well."

"Tch, that bastard spoiled my big comeback." Sawatari clicked his tongue in irritation. "At the very least then, I'll get rid of that nasty Monster. First, I will use my currently set Pendulum Scale in order to Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from the Extra Deck, Sassy Rookie and Vagabond Knight! And from my hand, come, Abyss Actor – Big Star (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1800/LV: 7/SC: 3) and Abyss Actor – Wild Hope (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 2)!"

Four beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Sawatari's Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Vagabond Knight's effect activates upon being summoned, allowing me to place Dandy Bi-Player from my Deck to my Extra Deck." Sawatari declared. "Next, I activate Big Star's effect, which allows me to add an "Abyss Script" Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I choose Abyss Script – Rise of the Demon King and activate it! Thanks to its effect, I can destroy cards on the field equal to the number of attack position "Abyss Actor" Monsters I control, in this case four! As such, I will destroy Amorphage Lysis, Amorphage Infection, Amorphous Persona and Amorphactor Psycho!"

Following Sawatari's words, four violet-colored beams erupted from his Spell Card and destroyed all of Origami's cards, leaving his field bare.

"Since Amorphous Metastasis was sent to the Graveyard, its final effect activates." Origami stated. "Thanks to it, I can add an "Amorphage" Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand. I choose Amorphage Fusion."

"Hoh, so a Fusion Monster is coming next turn?" Sawatari smirked. "Bring it on! I'll definitely take it down and you along with it! I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Origami announced. "Draw! You said just now that you'll definitely take down my upcoming Monster, right? In that case, let's see if you back that bluster up after you see this. I activate the Spell Card Amorphage Fusion, whose effect allows me to perform a Fusion Summon by using "Amorphage" Monsters on my field or hand. However, if I control no Monsters while my opponent does, I can banish Pendulum Monsters from my Extra Deck equal to the number of Monsters my opponent controls and use them as materials. I will banish Amorphage Irritum, Orge, Yper and Notes in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his four Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Origami chanted.

"The evil intent of mankind will coalesce into a storm of malice! Awaken now from your deep slumber and sound the bell of Armageddon! Fusion Summon! Descend now, Level 9! Amorphage Epidemic Lord Zebul (Earth/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2850/LV: 9)!"

A massive Monster resembling an eight-headed dragon with another animal head protruding from seven of these heads, which had six wings with different shapes extending from its back, appeared on Origami's field.

"An attack of 0?" Sawatari wondered. "What the Hell, I thought this was supposed to be your trump card, no?"

"Oh, but it is, so I wouldn't jump into conclusions too soon." Origami said with a malicious smirk on his face. "Zebul's effect activates! If this card is Fusion Summoned successfully, its attack becomes equal to the sum of its Fusion Materials' original attack (Zebul ATK: 0→8400)! Next, I activate Zebul's second effect! Once per turn, I can destroy all Special Summoned Monsters on my opponent's field with attack equal to or lower than this Monster's current attack! As such, all your Monsters will be destroyed!"

Zebul opened four of its maws wide following Origami's words, unleashing four blasts that vaporized Sawatari's Monsters with ease.

"Since Wild Hope was destroyed, its effect activates, allowing me to add an "Abyss Actor" Monster from my Deck to my hand." Sawatari stated. "I choose Abyss Actor – Twinkle Littlestar."

"And now to finish you off and end this Duel!" Origami exclaimed. "Battle! Amorphage Epidemic Lord Zebul, attack him directly and finish this! Amorphous Erosion Blaze!"

"Sorry, but I cannot allow this show to come to an end just yet!" Sawatari shouted. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Abyss Actor's Hasty Replacement! Through its effect, I can target a Monster in my Pendulum Zone and Special Summon it to my field! I choose to Special Summon Abyss Actor – Extra in defense mode, meaning you must redirect your attack to it now!"

Abyss Actor – Extra jumped out of the Pendulum portal, landing on Sawatari's field. Immediately afterwards, it was consumed by the torrent of flames that erupted from all of Zebul's maws, turning into ashes.

"So you managed to avoid being defeated once again." Origami remarked. "However, you won't get out of this unscathed. When Zebul destroys an opponent's Monster, it can inflict 300 points of damage to them!"

Zebul flapped its mismatched wings following Origami's words, generating a powerful gust that sent Sawatari crashing into the opposing wall, causing him to let out a cry of pain as he crumbled to the ground.

Sawatari – LP: 500→200

"Finally, you're on your last legs, filth." Origami spoke with a disdainful manner. "I admit you have some skill, but this match is all but finished. Your Life Points are almost depleted and you have no Monsters left on your field. In addition, Zebul's effect negates the Special Summon of Monsters from the Extra Deck and destroys them, meaning you can't summon your destroyed Pendulum Monsters from the Extra Deck or bring out any other Synchro Monsters you might have."

"Certainly…that sounds like quite the pinch." Sawatari said as he slowly stood up, glaring at Origami with a defiant smile on his face. "However, none of my comrades would back down at a crisis of this extent. I don't intend to dishonor them or myself by retreating here. So I'll push forward until I defeat you!"

"Despite your looks and the impression you give, your resolve appears to be the real deal." Origami remarked with the tiniest bit of respect slipping into his voice. "In that case, let's see if your final struggle will amount to anything in the end. I end my turn."

"Then, it's time for the final turn and the much-anticipated climax!" Sawatari announced. "Draw!"

Upon checking his drawn card, Sawatari let out a small smile before addressing Origami.

"You know, I'll probably never admit this to anyone close to me, but apart from Yuya, I also look up to that Tachibana Yukio. Just like Yuya's style that grasped the hearts of the audience appealed to me, so did Tachibana Yukio's imposing strength and skill. Even though they're in my age group, they're so much stronger than me it's almost unfair… Even so, no matter how far ahead they currently are from me, I decided that I would one day catch up to them eventually and surpass them as a Duelist in my own way. For that reason, I'll take another step forward here!"

"Huh?" Origami raised an eyebrow. "What are you babbling about there?"

"Nothing much." Sawatari rubbed his neck with a somewhat bashful expression. "Forgive me, I just went off on a tangent there for a bit. In any case, time to make preparations for the grand finale. I activate the Field Spell Card Abyss Playhouse – Fantastic Theatre, whose effect allows me to reveal an "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster and an "Abyss Script" Spell Card from my hand in order to add an "Abyss Script" Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I choose to add the Ritual Spell Card Abyss Script – Abyss Ritual to my hand by revealing Twinkle Littlestar and Opening Ceremony."

"A Ritual Spell Card!?" Origami seemed alarmed for a bit, but then narrowed his eyes. "It's true that a Ritual Monster would bypass Zebul's effect, but judging from the cards currently in your hand, you don't have one there, do you?"

"That's right, but such a small detail won't stop me from executing my big finale." Sawatari smirked. "I activate the Ritual Spell Card Abyss Script – Abyss Ritual, sending Abyss Actors Vagabond Knight and Wild Hope from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard as tributes in order to Ritual Summon! And since I control no Monsters while my opponent does, I can Ritual Summon an "Abyss Actor" Ritual Monster straight from my Deck!"

"What!?" Origami cried out in shock. "A Ritual Summon directly from the Deck, you say!?"

A demonic-looking altar surrounded by a small amphitheater appeared on Sawatari's field, with his two Monsters turning into particles and being absorbed by it. As a towering blaze erupted from the altar, Sawatari chanted.

"Mischievous outlaw pursing everlasting freedom! Emerge from the pages of history and travel across the path towards the endless dream! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Abyss Actor – Dashing Rogue (Dark/Fiend/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2700/LV: 8)!"

A Monster reminiscent of a cowboy wielding two pistols with blades attached to them, which was clad in a purple and green hat with the Abyss Actors' symbol on it, a crimson and blue mask, a purple cape and a black coat, appeared on Sawatari's field.

"I can't believe it…" Origami muttered. "You actually Ritual Summoned in such a way?"

"Now, it's time to put an end to this show with a bang!" Sawatari exclaimed. "Battle! Dashing Rogue, attack Amorphage Epidemic Lord Zebul! At this moment, Dashing Rogue's effect activates! When this card battles, I can send any number of "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monsters from my Extra Deck and/or hand to the Graveyard in order to reduce the opposing Monster's attack by 1000 for every sent card! I will discard Dandy Bi-Player, Twinkle Littlestar, Big Star, Devil Heel, Extra, Sassy Rookie, Stage Manager, Majestic Prince and Curtain Raiser in order to reduce your Monster's attack by 9000 (Zebul ATK: 8400→0)! Go, Dashing Rogue! Take down that evil dragon! Funky Shot Discharge!"

Dashing Rogue flew forward, unleashing a hail of bullets that pierced Zebul's body on numerous spots, causing it to howl in agony. Sawatari's Monster then slashed at it with the blades mounted on its pistols, destroying it and generating a massive explosion that engulfed Origami.

"This…can't be…" Origami muttered. "I…to this lowlife youngster…"

The Academia agent wasn't able to say anything else as he was sent flying backwards, slamming on the ground hard and falling unconscious.

Origami – LP: 1200→0

Sawatari: WIN

"That's a wrap." Sawatari said as he made a small bow alongside Dashing Rogue. "You have my thanks for becoming my stepping stone to even greater heights, Academia agent. Now then, how about you tell me where the Professor's chambers are located?"

Only a faint groan was heard in response to Sawatari's query. It was only then that Sawatari noticed that his opponent had lost consciousness as a result of that last attack, and was thus in no position to give him any info whatsoever.

"Damn it…" Sawatari sighed, but immediately cheered up. "Oh well, I'm no worse than I was before, so I'll just forge ahead and question the next unfortunate Academia lackey I come across. Beware, enemies of the world, for Sawatari Shingo Deus is coming to bestow judgment upon you!"

And with that enthusiastic declaration, Sawatari dashed outside of the practice arena in high spirits. Unbeknownst to him, however, someone was observing him while concealed in the shadows of the VIP stands above the arena.

"That sure is an energetic guy. Although he looks and behaves like a fool, he's got some good skills. I think facing him will be a worthy first battle for me."

Following these words, the concealed figure let out a smile filled with excitement as they quickly disappeared from the area…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in another section of Academia…_

"Urban combat simulation room, huh…? I suppose it makes sense that Academia would have dedicated training facilities for all sorts of warfare. And I have to admit this looks very realistic…"

Gongenzaka remarked so as he observed his surroundings, which consisted of various ruined buildings, roads filled with debris and smoke rising from the corners of the room. Even the roof overhead had the appearance of a cloudy sky, most likely thanks to Real Solid Vision technology. For a moment there, Gongenzaka felt like he was actually back in the ruined metropolis of Heartland. That was how realistically this whole place had been constructed.

"Either way, I have no business being here." Gongenzaka remarked. "I have to hurry up and join with the others, or better yet, find the Professor's chambers."

"Awww, leaving so soon? And here I thought I could have a friendly chat with you."

Gongenzaka abruptly turned on his heels, coming face-to-face with a familiar foe, who was currently grinning widely.

"You are…that Academia Elite Yukio faced and defeated back in the Battle Royal, no?" Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes at the new foe. "Gerard or something? But I seem to recall you were much more lethargic…"

"I'm honored that you remember me, although it's frustrating that your memory of me is associated with my most humiliating defeat." Gerard stated, a dangerous edge having crept into his voice. "Indeed, I'm Gerard, a former Academia Elite thanks to your friend, although I suspect that will change soon. As for my lack of drowsiness, I decided to pull myself together and do my job properly until I eliminate every last one of you pitiful vermin. Just like him."

Gerard pulled a card out of his pocket and waved tauntingly in front of Gongenzaka, causing the latter to gasp in shock.

"This is…Tsukikage!?" Gongenzaka exclaimed upon taking note of the image of his comrade captured in that card. "You bastard, did you do that to him!?"

"Sure did." Gerard chuckled as he kept waving the card around. "I figured that, before facing Tachibana Yukio once again, I should card as many of his friends as possible and flaunt my achievement before him. Do you think this will push him to the depths of despair? I can't wait to see what sort of expression he'll make once he realizes he couldn't protect anything yet again."

Gongenzaka offered no response to Gerard's words, his eyes obscured by the shadow cast from his hair. Then, he wordlessly removed the white sash he was wearing and pulled out a black sash from inside his jacket, tying it around his chest and back with swift and practiced moves.

"Huh?" Gerard raised an eyebrow at this bizarre for him act. "What are you doing? Changing your wardrobe before the battle? Oh, is that because you want to be sealed into a card while looking as good as possible? While that's a bit of a tall order for an oaf like you, I commend you for making the effort, I guess?"

"…The principles of the Gongenzaka Dojo are to always remain steadfast in battle and have a silent and serene heart at all times." Gongenzaka spoke with a low tone. "However, there are battles when you must meet violence with violence, and battles when you must absolutely punish those who trampled over something important to you. I'd say this qualifies as both, which is why I donned this sash. It's a sign of my resolve to take down a warped individual like you before he can hurt anyone else. I, the man Gongenzaka, will make sure that you fall here today and pay for your sins!"

"It seems you're all fired up." Gerard sneered. "Honestly, I really hate energetic and passionate fellows like you. Well, at least I don't have to tolerate you for much longer. Now then, time to hunt down another one of you pathetic weaklings and take one more step towards reclaiming what is rightfully mine."

"No, the only thing you'll receive from this Duel is a bitter reminder at how the hunter can easily become the hunted." Gongenzaka declared. "Now, let's do this!"

[Duel!]

Both Gongenzaka and Gerard shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks.

Gerard – LP: 4000

Gongenzaka – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Gongenzaka announced. "I summon Superheavy Samurai Tonr-A (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1100/LV: 3)."

A mechanical samurai with an oversized torso and thin limbs appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"I activate Tonr-A's effect." Gongenzaka continued. "By releasing this card, I can Special Summon up to two "Superheavy Samurai" Monsters from my Deck whose attack is lower than this card's attack. Come, two copies of Superheavy Samurai Jisha-Q (ATK: 900/DEF: 1900/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

Two copies of Jisha-Q emerged from Tonr-A's torso, landing on the field and forming an electromagnetic barrier with their hands joined together.

"As long as Jisha-Q is on the field, you can only target it for attacks." Gongenzaka said. "And since there are two on the field, your attacks are sealed. I end my turn with this."

"That's all?" Gerard sighed in evident disappointment. "Do you really think such a flimsy defense will impede me in any way? Or are you looking down on me that much just because your worthless friend was able to beat me? If so, then I'll have to teach you a very painful lesson in humility. My turn! Draw! I summon Aleister the Invoker (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

The magician clad in white robes, which held a staff and a book in its hands, appeared on Gerard's field.

"Aleister's effect activates." Gerard continued. "When this card is Normal Summoned, I can add the Spell Card Magic Art of Invocation from my Deck to my hand. Then, I will activate it in order to banish Aleister from my field and Tonr-A from your Graveyard, using them as materials to Fusion Summon!"

As the two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Gerard chanted.

"Arcane master which embodies the divine will, become one with the vibrant earth and invoke a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear before us, Level 8! Invoked Beast Magallanica (ATK: 3000/DEF: 3300/LV: 8)!"

The massive Monster resembling a giant made out of rock and magma appeared on Gerard's field.

"Using the Monsters in my Graveyard as materials, huh…?" Gongenzaka murmured. "I recall this tactic being used during his match against Yukio. And this combo is reusable as well due to Aleister and Magic Art of Invocation's effect. This won't be easy for sure…"

"Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Outer Alchemic Downfall." Gerard declared. "Thanks to its effect, if I control an "Invoked Beast" Monster, I can target it and negate the effects of all Monsters my opponent controls that have the same attribute as that Monster until the End Phase. Since Magallanica's attribute is Earth, the effects of your two Jisha-Q copies are also negated since they share the same attribute as it. Now, let's battle! Invoked Beast Magallanica, destroy one of his Jisha-Qs! Giga Impact!"

Magallanica swung its enormous fist forward, crashing Jisha-Q underneath it and generating a shockwave that almost blew Gongenzaka away.

"At this moment, the second effect of Outer Alchemic Downfall activates!" Gerard exclaimed. "When an "Invoked Beast" Monster I control destroys an opponent's Monster through battle, I can destroy all other Monsters on my opponent's field that share the same attribute as it and inflict damage to them equal to the attack of the destroyed Monster with the highest attack! Since the only other Monster you have is your second Jisha-Q, you'll receive 900 points of damage!"

Following Gerard's words, a wave of magma erupted from Magallanica's body, destroying Jisha-Q and enveloping Gongenzaka. Despite the burning sensation felt throughout his body, Gongenzaka refused to show any expression on his face other than an involuntary spasm.

Gongenzaka – LP: 4000→3100

"Hoh, you withstood that without even a yelp of agony?" Gerard raised an eyebrow. "It seems that burly body of yours isn't just for show. How amusing. It's going to be fun seeing how much punishment you can take before you eventually start begging for mercy. In any case, I activate the effect of Magic Art of Invocation in my Graveyard, shuffling it back to the Deck in order to add Aleister from my banish zone back to my hand. Finally, I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Gongenzaka announced. "Draw! Using the Scale 1 Superheavy Samurai General Magna-S (ATK: 1500/DEF: 2600/LV: 7/SC: 1) and the Scale 9 Superheavy Samurai General Yon-8 (ATK: 400/DEF: 700/LV: 2/SC: 9), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Gongenzaka's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 8!" Gongenzaka declared. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth onto this battlefield, Superheavy Samurai Big Ben-K (ATK: 1000/DEF: 3500/LV: 8) and the Tuner Monster Superheavy Samurai Kotodam-A (Earth/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 600/LV: 2) in defense mode!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Big Ben-K and a small, mechanical samurai surrounded by several wisps upon landing on Gongenzaka's field.

"Next, I tune the Level 8 Big Ben-K with the Level 2 Kotodam-A!" As Big Ben-K turned into eight stars and Kotodam-A turned into two rings surrounding them, Gongenzaka chanted. "Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susano-O (ATK: 2400/DEF: 3800/LV: 10) in defense mode!"

The imposing mechanical warrior holding a naginata in its hands and sitting cross-legged appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"You summoned a Level 10 Synchro Monster, yet you could only place it in defense mode?" Gerard sneered. "What a waste of a move. If all you can do is defend yourself, this Duel will be over even faster than I thought."

"Unfortunately for you, my Deck shows its true strength when my Monsters are placed in defense position." Gongenzaka stated. "Allow me to exhibit to you the strength born from our combined steadfast resolve! Battle! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susano-O will attack Invoked Beast Magallanica!"

"Have you lost your mind?" Gerard wondered. "Monsters in defense mode cannot attack!"

"Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susano-O's effect!" Gongenzaka exclaimed. "When there are no Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, this card can attack while being in defense position and use its defense for damage calculation!"

"Such an absurd effect actually exists!?" Gerard cried out in shock. "However, that much won't be enough to take me down! I activate my Trap Card, Life-Draining Magic Circle! Through its effect, your attack is negated, I gain 400 Life Points for every Monster you control and I can add Magic Art of Invocation from my Deck to my hand!"

"Superheavy Samurai Kotodam-A's effect activates!" Gongenzaka bellowed. "When a "Superheavy Samurai" Synchro Monster that used this card as material battles, I can negate the activation of an opponent's Spell or Trap Card once per turn and destroy it! Therefore, my attack resumes normally! Go, Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susano-O! Kusanagi Sword Slash!"

Susano-O swung its naginata, unleashing an energy wave that cleanly bisected Magallanica and generated a shockwave that sent Gerard skidding backwards.

Gerard – LP: 4000→3200

"With the Battle Phase's end, the Pendulum Effect of Yon-8 activates." Gongenzaka stated. "Thanks to it, I can Special Summon a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster from my Graveyard if a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster on my field destroyed an opponent's Monster through battle. Revive, Big Ben-K in defense mode!"

A portal appeared on the ground, out of which Ben-K emerged and landed on the field next to Susano-O.

"I end my turn with this." Gongenzaka said. "Did that exchange revise your opinion of me a bit, Academia lapdog?"

"Now that I remember, the reports did mention something about a Duelist using a peculiar defensive style against us…" Gerard mumbled as he surveyed Gongenzaka. "It appears you're no mere grunt and have some modicum of skill after all. However, don't think that will be enough to save you from me. These proud walls you're raising before me, I'll take them down one by one alongside you. It's my turn! Draw! Now then, I think I'll start by turning the beloved weapon of you Lancers against you. Using the Scale 1 Aleister the Master Invoker (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1500/LV: 6/SC: 1) and the Scale 5 Mathers the Thelema Magus (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1100/LV: 3/SC: 5), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Gerard, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"So you also use it, huh…?" Gongenzaka murmured. "However, it's not the weapon itself, but rather the skill of the warrior using it that determines their true strength. Merely possessing Pendulum Summon won't automatically allow you to surpass me and my comrades."

"Spare me the philosophical nonsense." Gerard sneered. "I surpassed and trashed that worthless ninja pretty easily, and you are next in line. First, I summon Aleister the Invoker once again."

Aleister reappeared on Gerard's field.

"Thanks to Aleister's effect, I will add Magic Art of Invocation from my Deck to my hand." Gerard continued. "Next, I activate Mathers' Pendulum Effect, which allows me to banish a Monster on my field and Special Summon an "Invoked Beast" Monster from my Extra Deck with the same attribute as it and its effects negated by ignoring its summoning conditions. I will banish Aleister in order to Special Summon Invoked Beast Valefor (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1700/LV: 7)!"

A black-colored magic circle appeared on the field, consuming Aleister. Immediately afterwards, a demonic creature wearing a hawk mask, which had bat wings instead of arms, appeared on Gerard's field.

"I'm sure you can guess what's coming next, right?" Gerard smirked. "I activate the Spell Card Magic Art of Invocation, banishing Valefor from my field and Kotodam-A from your Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Gerard chanted.

"Ethereal being residing in the parallel dimension, consume the indomitable earth and be reborn as the bronze guardian giant! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 9! Advanced Invoked Beast Talos (ATK: 3400/DEF: 2500/LV: 9)!"

The imposing giant creature made entirely out of gleaming bronze and clad in armor reminiscent of a Greek hoplite, which wielded a massive broadsword in its right hand, appeared on Gerard's field.

"Since I successfully Fusion Summoned an "Advanced Invoked Beast" Monster and my opponent controls more Monsters than I do, I can activate the Spell Card Overlapping Eidolon." Gerard stated. "Through its effect, I can Special Summon an "Advanced Invoked Beast" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck with a different attribute and a lower Level than the summoned Monster by ignoring its summoning conditions. Come to my side, Advanced Invoked Beast Typhon (ATK: 2700/DEF: 1800/LV: 8)!"

The Monster with a wide fanged mouth, whose upper half looked like it was made out of clouds and had two dragon wings extending from its back, while its lower half was a serpentine tail, appeared on Gerard's field after emerging from a green-colored magic circle.

"Moving on, I activate the Field Spell Card Boosted Magic Circle." Gerard declared. "Then, I activate Advanced Invoked Beast Typhon's effect, which allows me to destroy all face-up Spell and Trap Cards my opponent controls once per turn and deal 300 points of damage to them for each destroyed card. As such, your Pendulum cards are history!"

"At this moment, I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Soul Yomi (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) in my hand." Gongenzaka abruptly stated. "Through its effect, if "Superheavy Samurai" cards on my field would be destroyed, I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard in order to negate their destruction and draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of cards that would have been destroyed, in this case two."

"Irritating flea…" Gerard gritted his teeth in frustration. "In that case, let's battle! Advanced Invoked Beast Talos, attack his Susano-O! At this moment, the effect of Boosted Magic Circle activates, increasing the attack of all "Invoked Beast" Monsters I control by 600 for every "Invoked Beast" Monster with a different attribute on my field until the Battle Phase's end! There is an Earth and a Wind-attribute Monster, meaning Talos gains 1200 attack (Talos ATK: 3400→4600)! Do it, my Monster! Guardian Slash!"

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Magna-S!" Gongenzaka exclaimed as a semi-transparent barrier appeared around Susano-O. "Once during either player's turn, if a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster I control would be destroyed by battle, I can negate its destruction and reduce any damage from that battle to 0!"

"Futile resistance!" Gerard shouted. "In that case, Advanced Invoked Beast Typhon, attack Susano-O as well! And of course, Typhon's attack increases thanks to my Field Spell Card's effect (Typhon ATK: 2700→3900)! Shred his Monster to pieces, Typhon! Cyclone Downfall!"

Typhon unleashed a compressed sphere of wind and lightning that consumed Susano-O and vaporized it.

"Due to Typhon's effect, Susano-O is shuffled back to the Extra Deck." Gerard said. "And with the Battle Phase's end, my Monsters' attack return to normal (Talos ATK: 4600→3400, Typhon ATK: 3900→2700). Finally, I activate Magic Art of Invocation, shuffling it back into the Deck in order to add Aleister to my hand from the banish zone. I end my turn with this."

"It's my turn!" Gongenzaka announced. "Draw! Using my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Come to my side, Superheavy Samurai Soul Shine Claw (ATK: 500/DEF: 500/LV: 2) and the Tuner Monster Superheavy Samurai Kara-D (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1400/LV: 4)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"I tune the Level 2 Soul Shine Claw with the Level 4 Kara-D!" As Soul Shine Claw turned into two stars and Kara-D turned into four rings surrounding them, Gongenzaka chanted. "Raise your voice, godly demon! Come before us onto this ruined battlefield! Synchro Summon! Come down, Level 6! Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendo-G (ATK: 500/DEF: 2500/LV: 6) in defense mode!"

The crimson-colored mechanical ogre holding a club and sitting cross-legged appeared on Gongenzaka's field, smashing its club on the ground.

"Shutendo-G's effect activates!" Gongenzaka declared. "When this card is Synchro Summoned while I have no Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, I can destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on my opponent's field! As such, say farewell to your Pendulum Scale and your Field Spell Card!"

Shutendo-G slammed its club on the ground, generating waves of flames that consumed Gerard's Spell and Trap Cards.

"Moving on, I equip Superheavy Samurai Soul Oath (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 500/LV: 2) from my hand to Shutendo-G." Gongenzaka continued. "At this moment, Oath's effect activates. When this card is equipped to a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster, I can send up to two "Superheavy Samurai Soul" Monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to have Soul Oath gain their effects. I choose Double Horn and Infernal Kote, with the latter's effect increasing Shutendo-G's defense by 1000 (Shutendo-G DEF: 2500→3500). Now, let's battle! Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendo-G, destroy Advanced Invoked Beast Talos! Wrathful Rampage!"

Shutendo-G swung its club forward, smashing Talos's head and sending Gerard skidding backwards.

Gerard – LP: 3200→3100

"At this moment, the effect Oath inherited from Infernal Kote activates!" Gongenzaka exclaimed. "Thanks to it, whenever the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster, I can inflict 500 points of damage to them!"

A stream of flames erupted from Shutendo-G's forearms, enveloping Gerard's body and causing him to hiss in pain.

Gerard – LP: 3100→2600

"I'm far from finished yet!" Gongenzaka stated. "Due to the effect Soul Oath inherited from Double Horn, Shutendo-G can attack once again since it destroyed an opponent's Monster! Take down his Advanced Invoked Beast Typhon, Shutendo-G! Wrathful Rampage!"

The previous scene was repeated once more as Shutendo-G's club smashed Typhon's head, destroying it and sending Gerard crashing into a nearby pile of rubble due to the ensuing shockwave.

Gerard – LP: 2600→1800

"And of course, Infernal Kote's effect activates once again!" Gongenzaka bellowed. "You'll receive 500 points of damage once again!"

Gerard's body was bathed once again into flames, causing him to scream in pain and outrage.

Gerard – LP: 1800→1300

"I believe this is enough for now." Gongenzaka said. "I end my turn with this."

"Heh, you certainly are no pushover, big guy." Gerard said while dusting himself. "This defensive strategy that doubles as an offensive one as well is quite interesting. To think that I would receive this much damage during a single Battle Phase, it's truly unbelievable. Since you saw fit to attack me with such ferocity, I should also respond in kind. It's my turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Thelema Scripture, which allows me to draw three cards from my Deck since I have at least three "Invoked Beast" Monsters in my Graveyard and banish zone. Moving on, I summon Aleister the Invoker and activate its effect to add Magic Art of Invocation from my Deck to my hand."

"That combo again…" Gongenzaka muttered. "This is starting to get really repetitive…"

"As long as it's effective, who cares if it's repetitive?" Gerard smirked. "Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Eidolon Generator. Through its effect, I can Special Summon a Mirage Token once per turn if I control Aleister the Invoker and designate what attribute I wish it to be. As such, I will Special Summon a Light-attribute Mirage Token (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)."

A golden-colored Monster resembling some sort of hazy reflection appeared on Gerard's field.

"Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Emergency Invocation, banishing Aleister in order to Special Summon an "Invoked Beast" Monster from my Extra Deck with its effects negated." Gerard continued. "Appear, Invoked Beast Raidjin (ATK: 2200/DEF: 2400/LV: 5)!"

An armored warrior wielding a sword clad in lightning emerged from a green-colored magic circle and landed on Gerard's field.

"I activate the Spell Card Magic Art of Invocation in order to fuse Raidjin and the Light-attribute Mirage Token on my field!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Gerard chanted. "Ethereal being residing in the parallel dimension, consume the holy light and be reborn into an apostle of catharsis! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 9! Advanced Invoked Beast Solus (ATK: 3100/DEF: 3400/LV: 9)!"

The Monster clad in mechanical armor reminiscent of a priest's robe, which had two mirrors hovering next to him and nine broadswords surrounded by light hovering behind his back in a circular formation, appeared on Gerard's field.

"And that's not all." Gerard let out a malicious smirk. "I activate the Spell Card Reverse Art of Invocation, which allows me to shuffle up to two "Invoked Beast" Monsters from my Graveyard and/or banish zone back to the Extra Deck in order to perform a Fusion Summon once again! In exchange, I cannot shuffle any cards back to my Deck for this turn! I chose to return Invoked Beast Valefor from my banish zone and Advanced Invoked Beast Typhon from my Graveyard back to the Extra Deck!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored circle, Gerard chanted once again.

"Ethereal being residing in the parallel dimension, consume the endless darkness and be reborn into the sweet temptress whispering words of corruption in the hearts of men! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 7! Advanced Invoked Beast Echidna (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 2400/LV: 7)!"

The Monster whose upper half was one of a beautiful woman with bat wings protruding from its back and whose lower half was that of a serpent appeared on Gerard's field.

"The Pendulum Effect of Magna-S can shield your Monsters from destruction through battle, but it cannot do the same from destruction through card effects, right?" Gerard smirked. "As such, I activate Solus's effect to destroy Shutendo-G and inflict damage to you equal to the difference between our Monsters' Levels multiplied by 300. Since that difference is three, you'll receive 900 points of damage! Do it, Solus! Parsec Hammer!"

Two beams of light were launched from the mirrors orbiting Solus, obliterating Shutendo-G and causing Gongenzaka to wince as several debris pelted his body due to the ensuing explosion's shockwave.

Gongenzaka – LP: 3100→2200

"Now then, let's battle!" Gerard exclaimed. "At this moment, I activate Advanced Invoked Beast Echidna's effect! Through it, instead of having this card battle, I can target the Monster you control with the highest Level and force it to battle Echidna instead! Since the only Monster you control is Big Ben-K, I will force it into attack position and have it attack Echidna! Forbidden Temptation!"

Following Gerard's words, Echidna released a pink-colored mist from its mouth that enveloped Big Ben-K and forced it to stand up. Immediately afterwards, Gongenzaka's Monster brandished its weapon and charged at Echidna.

"An effect that forces my Monsters to change their battle position and battle?" Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes. "Damn, it feels like this was something specifically designed to counter my Superheavy Samurai Monsters…"

"Counterattack, Advanced Invoked Beast Echidna!" Gerard shouted. "Darkness Baroque!"

Echidna opened its mouth wide, unleashing a wave of darkness that enveloped Big Ben-K and destroyed it, sending Gongenzaka skidding backwards as he struggled not to cry out in pain.

Gongenzaka – LP: 2200→1100

"Wow, to think that you're able to withstand so much pain, that's some impressive mental fortitude there." Gerard mockingly praised Gongenzaka. "It's a shame that I won't get to test the limits of your endurance since I'm finishing this now! Go, Advanced Invoked Beast Solus! Attack that Lancer scum directly and end this! Crown Pulse Cannon!"

"I, the man Gongenzaka, will not fall down so easily!" Gongenzaka bellowed. "I activate Superheavy Samurai Soul Oath's effect in my Graveyard! When I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can banish it along with another "Superheavy Samurai Soul" Monster in my Graveyard, in this case Double Horn, in order to negate the attack and add a Level 4 or lower "Superheavy Samurai" Monster from my Deck to my hand! I choose Superheavy Samurai Ashigar-U!"

"You escaped death once again…" Gerard growled. "Honestly, the persistence of you Lancers is truly infuriating. However, I wonder how long you'll be able to last? I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Gongenzaka announced. "Draw! I summon Superheavy Samurai Ashigar-U (ATK: 500/DEF: 1700/LV: 3)!"

A small, mechanical soldier holding an arquebus appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"I activate Ashigar-U's effect!" Gongenzaka declared. "If I have no Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, I can banish this card along with up to five "Superheavy Samurai" Monsters from my Graveyard in order to draw an equal number of cards from my Deck. I will banish the two copies of Jisha-Q, Soul Shine Claw, Yomi and Kara-D in order to draw five cards. Then, using my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Come to my side, Superheavy Samurai Nana-7 (ATK: 100/DEF: 2700/LV: 7), Superheavy Samurai Horaga-E (ATK: 300/DEF: 600/LV: 2) and Superheavy Samurai Rokka-9 (ATK: 600/DEF: 2500/LV: 6)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Gongenzaka's field.

"In order to complete my formation, I will summon this Monster." Gongenzaka continued. "Come, Superheavy Samurai Tsuzu-3 (ATK: 300/DEF: 300/LV: 1)!"

The Monster resembling a mechanical drum appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"I tune the Level 7 Nana-7 with the Level 1 Tsuzu-3!" As Nana-7 turned into seven stars and Tsuzu-3 turned into a single ring surrounding them, Gongenzaka chanted. "The howl of the mourning skies heralds the arrival of the malevolent ruler! May the cursed words engraved in your body bring swift demise to your foes! Synchro Summon! Descend now, Level 8! Superheavy Samurai Emperor Sutok-U (ATK: 600/DEF: 3200/LV: 8) in defense mode!"

The mechanical Monster resembling an anthropomorphic bird with an elongated nose and an ornate crown on its head, which held a golden shakujo in its right hand, appeared on Gongenzaka's field while sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"Next, I tune the Level 6 Rokka-9 with the Level 2 Horaga-E!" As Rokka-9 turned into six stars and Horaga-E turned into two rings surrounding them, Gongenzaka chanted once again. "Illustrious monk which has obtained enlightenment! Bring forth salvation to the bloodthirsty souls of the fallen and guide them to nirvana! Synchro Summon! Descend now, Level 8! Superheavy Samurai Monk Renny-O (ATK: 0/DEF: 3000/LV: 8) in defense mode!"

The mechanical Monster clad in viridian armor with eight concentric golden rings floating behind it, which held a golden spear with an oversized tip in its right hand and a lotus flower in its left hand, appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"Two Synchro Summons in a single turn by using Pendulum Summon to set them up?" Gerard grimaced. "Are you trying to settle things on this turn?"

"Damn straight." Gongenzaka replied. "First, I activate Renny-O's effect. Once per turn, I can equip a "Superheavy Samurai Soul" Monster from my Deck to it. However, that Monster will be banished at the end of my turn. I choose Superheavy Samurai Soul Great Wall, whose effect increases Renny-O's defense by 1200 (Renny-O DEF: 3000→4200). Now, let's battle! Superheavy Samurai Monk Renny-O, destroy Advanced Invoked Beast Solus! Vajra Cruel Thrust!"

Renny-O pointed its spear at Solus and launched a powerful lightning bolt that pierced through it and destroyed it, with the ensuing shockwave and stray bolts causing Gerard to scream in pain and outrage as he fell to his knees.

Gerard – LP: 1300→100

"Time to finish this!" Gongenzaka exclaimed. "Go, Superheavy Samurai Emperor Sutok-U! Destroy Advanced Invoked Beast Echidna! Resentment Scripture!"

"I activate the Trap Card Invocation Downgrade!" Gerard bellowed. "Through its effect, I can destroy an "Advanced Invoked Beast" Fusion Monster on my field and Special Summon an "Invoked Beast" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck with its effects negated! In addition, the summoned Monster cannot be destroyed by battle on the turn it was summoned! I will destroy Advanced Invoked Beast Echidna in order to Special Summon Invoked Beast Cocytus (ATK: 1800/DEF: 2900/LV: 6) in defense mode!"

Advanced Invoked Beast Echidna disappeared from Gerard's field and was replaced by a dragon whose body was made entirely out of ice.

"Since Advanced Invoked Beast Echidna was destroyed, its effect activates." Gerard continued. "Thanks to it, I can return a Monster on the field back to their controller's hand. I choose to return Sutok-U back to the Extra Deck!"

"That won't work!" Gongenzaka declared. "As long as Renny-O remains on my field, "Superheavy Samurai" Monsters I control cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects! As such, Echidna's effect won't apply!"

"Tch…" Gerard clicked his tongue in irritation. "So you even had a countermeasure ready for this, huh?"

"With the Battle Phase's end, Yon-8's Pendulum Effect activates once again." Gongenzaka stated. "Through it, I will Special Summon Big Ben-K from my Graveyard in defense mode with its effects negated."

Following Gongenzaka's words, a portal appeared on the ground, out of which Big Ben-K emerged and landed on Gongenzaka's field.

"I end my turn with this." Gongenzaka said. "At this moment, the equipped Soul Great Wall will be banished, returning Renny-O's defense to normal (Renny-O DEF: 4200→3000)."

"You annoying flea…" Gerard had a dark look in his face as he glared at Gongenzaka. "To think that my Life Points would be brought so low by a mere second-rate member of the Lancers, it's truly revolting. It seems each and every one is intent on ridiculing me. In that case—I will make sure there isn't enough of you left to bury once I'm finished with you! My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Life-Shaving Treasure Cards, whose effect allows me to draw cards until I have five in my hand. However, during my fifth Standby Phase, I must send all cards in my hand to the Graveyard. Next, I activate the effect of Magic Art of Invocation, shuffling it back to the Deck in order to add Aleister the Invoker from the banish zone to my hand, which I will now summon!"

Aleister appeared on Gerard's field once again.

"Through Aleister's effect, I will add Magic Art of Invocation from my Deck to my hand." Gerard stated. "Then, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Eidolon Reborn, whose effect allows me to Special Summon an "Invoked Beast" Monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated. Revive, Advanced Invoked Beast Solus!"

A golden magic circle appeared on the ground, out of which emerged Solus.

"Moving on, I activate the effect of Eidolon Generator to Special Summon a Dark-attribute Mirage Token on my field." Gerard announced as a black-colored Mirage Token appeared on the field next to his other Monsters. "And now, I activate the Spell Card Magic Art of Invocation in order to perform a Fusion Summon by banishing Aleister and my Dark-attribute Mirage Token!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Gerard chanted.

"Arcane master which embodies the divine will, become one with the bottomless darkness and invoke a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear before us, Level 4! Invoked Beast Caligula (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

The Monster resembling a horned demon clad in torn robes appeared on Gerard's field.

"But this was just the start." Gerard let out a malicious smirk. "I activate the Spell Card Fusion in order to fuse Caligula and Solus!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Gerard chanted once again.

"Insane tyrant of the Underworld! Indomitable construct housing the eternal light! I offer your mighty souls as sacrifices to open the path to the Eden locked within the endless darkness! Fusion Summon! Appear before us, Level 10! Invoked Beast Elysium (ATK: 3200/DEF: 4000/LV: 10)!"

The massive Monster resembling a giant sphere made of water that had been cut horizontally, leaving only the bottom half, appeared on Gerard's field.

"It's here…" Gongenzaka muttered. "The Monster which drove Yukio to the brink of defeat. However, if my comrade remained steadfast in the face of such a challenge, I, the man Gongenzaka, will not allow myself to fall behind."

"Such bold words in the face of true despair." Gerard remarked. "Let's see how long you'll be able to retain this confident attitude. I activate Invoked Beast Elysium's effect! Once during either player's turn, I can banish an "Invoked Beast" Monster from my field or Graveyard in order to banish all Monsters my opponent controls with the same attribute as it! I choose to banish the Earth-attribute Invoked Beast Magallanica, which means all Monsters on your field will be banished! And since this effect neither targets nor destroys, Renny-O's effect cannot protect you from it! Do it, Elysium! Invitation to Oblivion!"

Following Gerard's words, a horde of disembodied spirits emerged from Elysium's body and enveloped Gongenzaka's Monsters, causing them to slowly fade away.

"With this, you're wide open!" Gerard exclaimed. "Battle! Invoked Beast Elysium, attack him directly! Life Demolition!"

"In that case, I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Cloth Divine Armor in my hand!" Gongenzaka shouted as a massive beam that was shot from Elysium's body approached him. "If I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard in order to reduce the damage from that attack to 0 and prevent you from inflicting any damage to me until the end of this turn!"

Following Gongenzaka's words, a semi-transparent barrier appeared around him, shielding him from the blast.

"Damn it, I failed again…" Gerard cursed. "However, you won't be able to escape from your fate forever, Lancer trash. I activate the effect of Magic Art of Invocation, shuffling it back to my Deck in order to add Aleister to my hand. Then, I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Gongenzaka announced. "Draw! I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Dai-3 (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 1800/LV: 4) in my hand, sending it to the Graveyard in order to return up to three banished "Superheavy Samurai" Monsters from my banish zone to my Graveyard. I choose Sutok-U, Renny-O and Big Ben-K. Then, I activate Sutok-U's effect, banishing it alongside Shutendo-G in order to draw five cards from my Deck. Next, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Come to my side, Superheavy Samurai TenB-N (ATK: 800/DEF: 1800/LV: 4), Superheavy Samurai Kagebo-C (ATK: 500/DEF: 1000/LV: 3), Superheavy Samurai Jisha-Q and Superheavy Samurai Waka-O2 (ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/LV: 4)!"

Four beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Since it was summoned successfully, TenB-N's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster from my Graveyard." Gongenzaka continued. "Revive, Superheavy Samurai Horaga-E!"

A portal appeared on the ground next to TenB-N, out of which Horaga-E emerged and landed on Gongenzaka's field.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I don't intend to sit passively and wait for it." Gerard stated. "I activate Elysium's effect, banishing the Earth-attribute Magallanica in order to banish all Monsters on your field. Invitation to Oblivion!"

"Unfortunately for you, Dai-3's effect is superior." Gongenzaka declared. "On the turn, it activated its effect, "Superheavy Samurai" Monsters on my field cannot be banished, meaning Elysium's effect won't work."

True enough, the spirits that shot out of Elysium's body were unable to reach Gongenzaka's Monsters due to a barrier that appeared around them.

"Moving on, I Overlay the Level 4 TenB-N and Jisha-Q!" As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Gongenzaka chanted. "Divine blade that repels all evil! Manifest into this world and bestow your heavenly authority to the steadfast warriors guarding the peace of this land! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Superheavy Samurai Soul Futsu-no-Mitama (ATK: 2000/DEF: 0/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

The Monster resembling a giant, silver, double-edged broadsword with a face engraved on it appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"You also use Xyz Summon?" Gerard narrowed his eyes at this. "I guess scum will inevitably be drawn to scum."

"It's ironic to see how much you Academia lapdogs hate Xyz Summoning and its users even though you were the ones who invaded Heartland and caused so much pain and suffering to them." Gongenzaka remarked. "Now then, I activate Futsu-no-Mitama's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit from it in order to negate the effects of all non-"Superheavy Samurai" Monsters on the field. Next, I tune the Level 3 Kagebo-C and the Level 4 Waka-O2 with the Level 2 Horaga-E!"

As Kagebo-C and Waka-O2 turned into three and four stars respectively, with Horaga-E turning into two rings surrounding them, Gongenzaka chanted once again.

"Unyielding as the mountain ranges! The soul that resides in the great rock, become the towering fortress now! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 9! Superheavy Demon Beast Kyuu-B (ATK: 1900/DEF: 2500/LV: 9) in defense mode!"

The mechanical Monster covered in white armor and standing on four legs, which had a fiery mane and held a polearm-like weapon, appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"Due to its effect, Kyuu-B gains 900 defense for every Special Summoned Monster my opponent controls (Kyuu-B DEF: 2500→3400)." Gongenzaka stated. "Next, I activate Futsu-no-Mitama's effect, which allows me to equip it to a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster I control by detaching all of its Overlay Units and double its defense. Of course, I choose Kyuu-B (Kyuu-B DEF: 3400→6800). Now, let's battle! Superheavy Demon Beast Kyuu-B, destroy Invoked Beast Elysium and finish this! Futsu-no-Mitama Sword Slash!"

Kyuu-B swung its massive broadsword, generating a massive energy wave that headed straight for Elysium. However—

"I activate my Trap Card, Chaotic Invocation!" Gerard abruptly exclaimed. "Through its effect, when my opponent declares an attack, I can send all "Invoked Beast" Monsters on my field to the Graveyard in order to end the Battle Phase!"

Following Gerard's words, Elysium abruptly disappeared, causing Kyuu-B's attack to miss its mark and strike one of the buildings in the distance, vaporizing it.

"Next, I activate the Trap Card Eidolon Gathering." Gerard continued. "Through its effect, if an "Invoked Beast" Fusion Monster on my field was sent to the Graveyard, I can send Aleister the Invoker from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon up to three "Invoked Beast" Monsters from my Graveyard with their effects negated and their attack and defense being 0. Return to my side, Advanced Invoked Beasts Talos, Echidna and Typhon!"

A large magic circle appeared above Gerard, with his Monsters emerging from it and landing on his field.

"Since more Special Summoned Monsters are on the field, Kyuu-B's defense will rise even further (Kyuu-B DEF: 6800→11200)." Gongenzaka said. "Since I can't do anything more for now, I'll end my turn with this."

"Then, it's my turn!" Gerard announced. "Draw! I'll praise you for lasting so long against me. Compared to that worthless ninja, you're a much more entertaining prey, although it's also true that your persistence is really getting in my nerves. Let's see if you can handle this as well. I activate the Spell Card Magic Art of Invocation, fusing the three "Advanced Invoked Beast" Monsters on my field to call forth my mightiest Monster!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Gerard chanted.

"Trans-dimensional beings residing in the far beyond! May your souls be consumed by the pulsating heart of darkness and open the gateway for the incarnation of despair to descend upon this decadent world! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 10! Advanced Invoked Beast Erebus (ATK: 4000/DEF: 3200/LV: 10)!"

The massive Monster resembling a limbless demonic creature with a large dome holding a pulsating core above its head, which had three sets of bat-shaped wings emerging from its back and several tentacles protruding from its body, appeared on Gerard's field.

"So that's his true ace, huh…?" Gongenzaka muttered. "To think that he would have another Magic Art of Invocation in his hand at this moment, he truly is a lucky bastard… And since there is now only one Special Summoned Monster, Kyuu-B's defense is lowered (Kyuu-B DEF: 11200→6800). However, my Monster is still stronger than your Erebus."

"Unfortunately, Erebus's effect is superior." Gerard grinned. "Thanks to it, once per turn, I can declare an attribute and destroy all Monsters on my opponent's field with the same attribute as the declared one. I declare Earth, meaning Kyuu-B is destroyed! Asphodel Selection!"

Following Gerard's words, a torrent of darkness erupted from Erebus's body, consuming Kyuu-B and destroying it.

"Since it was sent to the Graveyard, Futsu-no-Mitama's effect activates." Gongenzaka stated. "Through it, I can add a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose Superheavy Samurai Cloth Divine Armor."

"With that annoying card, you'll be able to block my attack once again." Gerard grimaced. "Even so, that doesn't mean I can't damage you. I activate the Spell Card Oblivion Art, whose effect allows me to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on my opponent's field if I control a Level 8 "Invoked Beast" Fusion Monster and inflict 400 points of damage to them for every destroyed card. As such, your two Pendulum cards are history!"

Two bolts of lightning descended from the sky, destroying Gongenzaka's Pendulum cards and striking his body, causing him to wince as he struggled to remain upright despite the intense agony.

Gongenzaka – LP: 1100→300

"Now then, let's battle." Gerard declared. "Advanced Invoked Beast Elysium, attack him directly. Primal Evil Outrage!"

"Once again…I will send Superheavy Samurai Cloth Divine Armor…to the Graveyard…" Gongenzaka wheezed out. "Thanks to its effect…the damage is reduced to 0…"

A semi-transparent barrier appeared around Gongenzaka, shielding him from the numerous energy bolts that descended from the sky and obliterated the landscape around him.

"Of course, I knew you would do that." Gerard remarked with a disinterested expression. "But with that, you have no more options left. I end my turn. On my next turn, I will bury you for good and move on to card every single one of your pathetic companions. And once I destroy that accursed Tachibana Yukio, my grudge will finally be satisfied."

"I, the man Gongenzaka, will not allow this." Gongenzaka declared with a resolute expression. "There is no way I will let a depraved individual like you feel the satisfaction of triumphing over me or anyone else for that matter. On my honor as a follower of the Steadfast Dueling style, I'll take you down right here and now! My turn! Draw! I summon Superheavy Samurai Kabu-10 (ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/LV: 4)!"

A mechanical warrior holding a large hammer appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"Next, if I control a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster, I can Special Summon this Monster from my hand." Gongenzaka continued. "Come, Superheavy Samurai Hideyo-4 (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 1700/LV: 3)!"

A mechanical Monster clad in white armor and holding an iron fan in its hand appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"Really?" Gerard sneered. "After that passionate speech, that was the best you could come up with? Two puny Monsters that don't stand a chance against my all-powerful Erebus? That's really anticlimactic."

"Then, will a demonstration of my recently acquired strength change your opinion?" Gongenzaka smirked. "I activate Hideyo-4's effect! Once per turn, I can use this card along with "Superheavy Samurai" Monsters on my field in order to perform a Fusion Summon!"

"What did you say!?" Gerard seemed astonished. "A Fusion Summon at this point!?"

As his two Monsters swirled into a multi-colored vortex, Gongenzaka chanted.

"Steadfast warriors defending the peace of the land! Become one within the vortex of battle and call forth the hallowed spear that splits heaven and earth! Fusion Summon! Descend now, Level 6! Superheavy Samurai Soul Amenonuhoko (Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000/LV: 6)!"

A large, mechanical, golden-colored naginata with several gems embedded throughout its shaft appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"Amenonuhoko's effect activates!" Gongenzaka declared. "When this card is Fusion Summoned successfully, I can destroy a card on the field! I will destroy Erebus!"

"I don't think so!" Gerard shouted. "I activate Eidolon Generator's effect, sending it to the Graveyard in order to prevent Erebus's destruction from card effects for the rest of this turn! It looks like your final attempt to turn things around has failed miserably!"

"No, the counterattack begins from here!" Gongenzaka stated. "I activate Amenonuhoko's second effect! Once per turn, I can target a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster in my Graveyard, Special Summon it and equip this card to it! I choose Kyuu-B!"

Amenonuhoko's blade pointed down, generating a portal out of which Kyuu-B emerged and grabbed the naginata.

"Thanks to its effect, Kyuu-B's defense increases by 900 (Kyuu-B DEF: 2500→3400)." Gongenzaka said. "And now, I activate Amenonuhoko's final effect. Once per turn, when this card is equipped to a Monster, I can send three cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard, and if there were Monsters among them, I can reduce the attack of a Monster on my opponent's field by an amount equal to the total defense sum these Monsters have until the end of my turn."

"And your Deck is most likely comprised entirely of Monsters with defense higher than their attack…" Gerard narrowed his eyes. "That means…"

"It means that it won't be that difficult to lower your Monster's attack enough in order to wipe out your measly Life Points." Gongenzaka finished Gerard's sentence. "Now, let's see what fate's decree will be!"

Gongenzaka drew his three cards and showed them to Gerard with a smile on his face.

"I drew Fudomyo-O with 3000 defense, Nissho-K with 600 defense and Cobal-T with 2500 defense. This means your Monster's attack is reduced to 0 (Erebus ATK: 4000→0)!"

"That…can't be…" Gerard's eyes opened wide. "Again!? Again I will lose to you worthless pieces of trash!? I won't accept this! I definitely won't accept this! You pathetic lowlife!"

"Whether you accept it or not is inconsequential." Gongenzaka replied to Gerard's furious outburst in a calm manner. "The reality of this situation is that you will lose. Now, it's time to end this once and for all! Battle! Superheavy Demon Beast Kyuu-B, destroy Advanced Invoked Beast Erebus! Heaven and Earth Divide!"

Kyuu-B charged forward while brandishing the naginata, evading Erebus's energy bolts. Then, with an almost imperceptible movement, it slashed at the gigantic behemoth, splitting it into two halves. Shortly afterwards, Erebus exploded, with the force of the blast sending the screaming Gerard flying and smashing through several ruined buildings before crashing on the ground hard.

Gerard – LP: 100→0

Gongenzaka: WIN

"Tsukikage…I have avenged you, my friend." Gongenzaka exhaled as he took out the black sash and tied his regular one once again. He then approached the fallen Gerard, who had lost consciousness thanks to that last attack. "Even though you are scum of the worst kind, I will still thank you. Because of you, I surpassed my limits once again and became stronger. And now, I'll have you return what you unjustly stole."

Gongenzaka searched Gerard's pockets for a bit until he came across Tsukikage's card. Taking it out, he stared at it for a few seconds with a solemn expression on his face.

"Wait for just a little longer, Tsukikage." Gongenzaka said. "I, the man Gongenzaka, swear that we'll find a way to free you and Crow from this state once we take down Academia. But for now, I must press forward in search of my next opponent. And at the end of this battle, we'll hopefully also see the end of this senseless war…"

Upon saying so, Gongenzaka took his leave, leaving the unconscious Gerard behind…

* * *

Card Corner

 **Abyss Actor – Daring Underdog**

ATK: 400, DEF: 200, LV: 1, SC: 8

Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect

Pendulum Effect: You can target an "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster in your field; Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone and place that Monster in the Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: Target a Pendulum Monster in either player's Pendulum Zone; send it to the Extra Deck and Special Summon this card from your hand. If you would Synchro Summon an "Abyss Actor" Synchro Monster by using this card as material, you can ignore any effects that would prevent it from being Special Summoned.

 **Amorphage Epidemic Lord Zebul**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2850, LV: 9

Earth/Dragon/Fusion/Effect

3 + "Amorphage" Monsters

Monster Effect: This card must first be Fusion Summoned. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, negate the Special Summon of your opponent's Monsters from the Extra Deck and destroy them. This card's ATK is equal to the sum of the original ATK of the Monsters used as its materials. Once per turn, you can destroy all Special Summoned Monsters on your opponent's field with ATK lower than or equal to this card's ATK. If this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent.

 **Abyss Actor – Dashing Rogue**

ATK: 2900, DEF: 2700, LV: 8

Dark/Fiend/Ritual/Effect

Monster Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Abyss Script – Abyss Ritual". When this card battles, you can send any number of "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck and/or hand to the Graveyard in order to reduce the opposing Monster's ATK by 1000 for every sent card until the end of your turn. You can banish any number of "Abyss Script" Spell Cards from your Graveyard to destroy an equal number of Spell/Trap Cards on your opponent's field. You can use the above effects only once per turn.

 **Superheavy Samurai Tonr-A**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 1100, LV: 3

Earth/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: You can tribute this card to Special Summon two "Superheavy Samurai" Monsters from your Deck with ATK lower than this card's ATK.

 **Superheavy Samurai Kotodam-A**

ATK: 200, DEF: 600, LV: 2

Earth/Machine/Tuner/Effect

Monster Effect: When a "Superheavy Samurai" Synchro Monster that used this card as material battles, you can negate the activation of an opponent's Spell or Trap Card once per turn and destroy it.

 **Superheavy Samurai Soul Yomi**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 1

Earth/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: If "Superheavy Samurai" cards on your field would be destroyed, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard in order to negate their destruction and draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of cards that would have been destroyed.

 **Superheavy Samurai Soul Oath**

ATK: 0, DEF: 500, LV: 2

Earth/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: You can equip this card from your hand or field to a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster you control or unequip it and Special Summon it to your field. When this card is equipped to a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster, you can send up to two "Superheavy Samurai Soul" Monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard in order to have this card gain their effects. Other cards cannot be equipped to a Monster equipped with this card. If this card is in your Graveyard when your opponent declares a direct attack, you can banish this card along with a "Superheavy Samurai Soul" Monster from your Graveyard in order to negate the attack and add a Level 4 or lower "Superheavy Samurai" Monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **Superheavy Samurai Dai-3**

ATK: 400, DEF: 1800, LV: 4

Earth/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard in order to target up to three banished "Superheavy Samurai" Monsters; return them to your Graveyard. On the turn this card activated this effect, "Superheavy Samurai" Monsters on your field cannot be banished.

 **Superheavy Samurai Hideyo-4**

ATK: 500, DEF: 1700, LV: 3

Earth/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: If you control a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon a "Superheavy Samurai" Fusion Monster by using this card and Monsters from your field as materials.

 **Superheavy Samurai Soul Amenonuhoko**

ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000, LV: 6

Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect

2 "Superheavy Samurai" Monsters on your field

Monster Effect: If this card was Fusion Summoned successfully, you can target and destroy a card on the field. Once per turn, you can target a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and equip this card to it. Once per turn, when this card is equipped to a Monster, you can target a Monster on your opponent's field and send the top three cards from your Deck to the Graveyard; reduce that Monster's ATK by an amount equal to the total DEF sum of the Monsters sent to the Graveyard through this effect until the end of your turn. If this card is destroyed while equipped to a Monster, destroy the equipped Monster.

 **Abyss Script – Plot Twist**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If you're about to receive damage from a battle involving an "Abyss Actor" Monster you control during your Battle Phase, you can activate this effect; until the Battle Phase's end, your opponent receives all battle damage you would have received from battles involving "Abyss Actor" Monsters. If this face-down card is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, during that turn's Battle Phase, if your "Abyss Actor" Monster battles with an opponent's Monster, destroy that Monster before damage calculation.

 **Amorphage Satiation**

Normal Spell Card

Send cards from your Deck to your Graveyard equal to the number of Pendulum Summoned "Amorphage" Monsters on your field; draw an equal number of cards from your Deck.

 **Abyss Script – Prelude Climax**

Normal Spell Card

Place three "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monsters from your Deck to your Extra Deck and draw an equal number of cards from your Deck. You cannot Pendulum Summon Monsters from your Extra Deck during the turn you activated this card. Neither you nor your opponent can add cards from your Deck to your hand for the rest of this turn. If this card is in your Graveyard when your opponent places a Pendulum Monster in their Pendulum Zone, you can banish it to negate its activation as a Spell Card and destroy it.

 **Amorphous Metastasis**

Equip Spell Card

Treat the Monster equipped with this card as an "Amorphage" Monster. If you control no other Monsters besides the equipped Monster when it battles, you can destroy all face-up Monsters on your opponent's side of the field after damage calculation and inflict 300 points of damage to them for each destroyed Monster. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can add an "Amorphage" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand.

 **Amorphage Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon an "Amorphage" Fusion Monster using Monsters from your hand and/or field as materials. If you control no Monsters and your opponent does, you can use "Amorphage" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck as materials, but they are banished.

 **Abyss Actor's Hasty Replacement**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Target an "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster in your Pendulum Zone; Special Summon it to your field.

 **Abyss Script – Abyss Ritual**

Ritual Spell Card

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Abyss Actor – Dashing Rogue". You must also offer Monsters whose total Levels are 8 or more from your hand and/or field. You can also use Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck as tributes, but they're banished. If you control no Monsters while your opponent does, you can Ritual Summon the appropriate Ritual Monster directly from your Deck.

 **Outer Alchemic Downfall**

Normal Spell Card

If you control an "Invoked Beast" Monster, you can target it and negate the effects of all your opponent's Monsters that share the same attribute as it. When an "Invoked Beast" Monster you control destroys an opponent's Monster through battle, you can destroy all other Monsters on your opponent's field that share the same attribute as it and inflict damage to them equal to the attack of the destroyed Monster with the highest ATK.

 **Overlapping Eidolon**

Normal Spell Card

If you successfully Fusion Summoned an "Advanced Invoked Beast" Monster and your opponent controls more Monsters than you do, you can activate this effect; Special Summon an "Advanced Invoked Beast" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck with a different attribute and a lower Level than the summoned Monster by ignoring its summoning conditions.

 **Boosted Magic Circle**

Field Spell Card

When an "Invoked Beast" Monster you control battles, increase its ATK by 600 for every "Invoked Beast" Monster with a different attribute you control until the Battle Phase's end. If an "Invoked Beast" Monster on your field is destroyed, draw one card from your Deck and increase the ATK of all other "Invoked Beast" Monsters you control by 500.

 **Eidolon Generator**

Continuous Spell Card

If you control "Aleister the Invoker", you can Special Summon a Mirage Token (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) once per turn and designate its attribute. If an "Invoked Beast" Fusion Monster on your field would be destroyed by a card effect, you can send this card to the Graveyard to prevent its destruction and make it unable to be destroyed by card effects until the end of that turn.

 **Reverse Art of Invocation**

Normal Spell Card

Shuffle up to two "Invoked Beast" Monsters from your Graveyard and/or banish zone back to the Extra Deck; Fusion Summon an "Invoked Beast" Monster from your Extra Deck using these Monsters as materials. You cannot shuffle cards back to your Deck for the rest of the turn you activated this card.

 **Eidolon Reborn**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Special Summon an "Invoked Beast" Monster from your Graveyard with its effects negated.

 **Oblivion Art**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a Level 8 or higher "Invoked Beast" Fusion Monster, destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the opponent's field and inflict 400 points of damage to them for each destroyed card. You cannot Set any Spell/Trap Cards on the turn you activated this effect.

 **Amorphage Mitosis**

Normal Trap Card

If an "Amorphage" Monster on your field was destroyed and your field is currently empty, you can activate this effect; Special Summon a number of "Amorphage" Monsters equal to the number of "Amorphage" Monsters destroyed during this turn, but they cannot declare an attack as long as they remain face-up on the field.

 **Invocation Downgrade**

Normal Trap Card

Destroy an "Advanced Invoked Beast" Fusion Monster on your field and Special Summon an "Invoked Beast" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck with its effects negated. The summoned Monster cannot be destroyed by battle on the turn it was summoned.

 **Eidolon Gathering**

Normal Trap Card

If an "Invoked Beast" Fusion Monster on your field was sent to the Graveyard, you can send an "Aleister the Invoker" from your hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon up to three "Invoked Beast" Fusion Monsters from your Graveyard with their effects negated and their ATK and DEF being 0.

 **And that concludes Chapter 46, where Sawatari and Gongenzaka were at the center, showcasing their newfound ability to Ritual Summon and Fusion Summon respectively. Regarding Sawatari's opponent, I don't know if anyone remembers Episode 41 of the anime, where an unknown man that seemed like an aide was leading the soldiers chasing after Serena? Well, that's this guy here, who I think also briefly appeared in another episode. Since I couldn't find what his name was, I named him Origami because one of the Arc-V Abridged Series had called him so. I don't know if that's his actual name or if it was made up, but it worked for me either way. And as for Gerard, he was finally taken down for good by Gongenzaka. I selected Gongenzaka as his final opponent because I was always a little sour at how small the big guy's role was even though he seemed to be one of the central cast members at first.**

 **Well, that's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Greetings, community! Dvdryms here with Chapter 47! It seems that both work and personal issues are conspiring in order to keep delaying my projected release dates, so my apologies for that. Now, in response to your questions.**

 **—To Guest G: Yukio's voice actor, huh? I'd say Ryota Osaka, since I liked his voice acting as Vali Lucifer in Highschool DxD and Sadao Maou in Hataraku Maou-sama.**

 **—To Chicosai: Spacebattles? I'll think about it, but for the time, it's going to be posted exclusively on Fanfiction.**

 **—To EXECZ: I have thought up of an Odd-Eyes/Chaos Karma hybrid, so expect it to appear at some point down the line.**

 **—To Guest 1.0: Huh. Truth be told, I had never thought of the parallels between Yukio and Rin. That's something that accidentally happened. Now as to whether there'll be enough time after the war to properly explore all these character dynamics, I'm not too sure.**

 **—To Guest (1): Yuya will duel, but it will take some time since I have planned quite a few Duels that I want to write first.**

 **—To Guest (2): The Doktor won't probably control anyone else other than the girls, but some of these match-ups might happen after the war. We'll see.**

 **—Yukio Fan: Thank you very much for taking the time to review, your kind words and your support!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 47 – Confronting the Legends**

"Well, let's see… It was two rights and one left, right? Or maybe two lefts and a right? Ah, it's no use… I can't really make sense of this…"

Sora let out a dispirited sigh as he looked at his Duel Disk for the umpteenth time, desperately trying to figure out which was the fastest route leading to the Professor's throne room from the schematics that he had made from what he could remember of Academia's layout. Although his memory was especially sharp for someone of his age and he was certain he had accurately grasped the fortress structure while still a member of Academia, he couldn't help but admit that he had no idea where to go next.

"What's the matter?" Reiji asked the clearly distraught Sora. "Have you forgotten the way to my father's inner sanctum?"

"That's what it looks like." Sora grimaced as he chewed on his lollipop. "However, I'm sure this isn't the wrong way. And yet, I distinctly remember this path being different in the past compared to now. Maybe the Professor made some changes to the layout of the fortress while I was gone?"

"If that's the case, then the situation isn't good." Reiji remarked. "The whole point of splitting everyone up was in order to divide Academia's forces and clear the way for us to strike directly at the heart of the enemy. Us getting lost isn't helping things much in that direction."

"Let's go over our route once again." Sora suggested. "Perhaps we missed something or took a wrong turn somewhere. Maybe—"

"Brother." Reira suddenly spoke, interrupting Sora as he pointed towards another corridor in the distance. "Over there. Listen."

Both Reiji and Sora did as the young Lancer asked, their ears registering faint clashing sounds and explosions in the distance.

"This is…the sound of fighting." Sora narrowed his eyes at this. "Could it be one of our comrades?"

"Most likely, though we cannot dismiss the possibility of a trap." Reiji reasoned. "Let's proceed with caution."

Sora and Reira nodded in assent as they followed after Reiji. Just as they were about to arrive at the sight of the battle, an Obelisk Force member suddenly flew past them and slammed on the opposing wall, startling them before crumbling on the ground unconscious.

"Well, I guess that means whoever is fighting is in our side." Sora said. "I mean, if this is supposed to be a trap, it's quite the sloppy one."

"Agreed." Reiji nodded. "Let's see who it is and whether they need assistance."

The trio dashed forward and came across a rather surprising scene as several members of the Obelisk Force and Academia students were lying unconscious on their ground like their comrade before. And standing in the middle of this scene with their Duel Disks raised were—

"Sakaki-sensei…and Dennis? Now that's an odd combination."

Reiji stated, causing Yusho and Dennis to turn towards the approaching trio.

"If it isn't Akaba Reiji." Yusho smiled at the sight of the bespectacled youth. "It sure has been a long time since our last meeting. You seem to have grown into quite the respectable young man."

"It's good to see you again, Sakaki-sensei." Reiji let out a small smile as he shook Yusho's hand. "Your abrupt disappearance three years ago had us all worried. But I should have probably known that a man like you would choose to do things his own way in order to stop this war. However, you were way too reckless, using that prototype dimension transporter even though it was untested. Something might have gone terribly wrong, you know."

"Yoko always said that my worst trait was that I acted too rashly at times…" Yusho rubbed his head with an embarrassed expression on his face. "Still, when I heard your story, I couldn't remain quiet. I had to try and put an end to Akaba Leo's plans before any blood was spilled. Unfortunately, my actions so far didn't amount to much in the end other than putting my family and friends into considerable distress…"

"Come on, it's not all bad, Sensei." Dennis chimed in from the side. "You did get me to change sides and sheltered all these kids who escaped from Academia in the past. Without your aid, they would have been recaptured in record time. And you did manage to shake Edo's convictions to the point where he defected as well."

"So you also decided to abandon Academia?" Sora pointed his lollipop at Dennis with a smirk on his face. "I guess the Professor must be really losing his touch if even a simpleton like you could see through his lies and deceit."

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Dennis complained. "Not too long ago, you were in the same boat as me, so don't act all high and mighty, Sora!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sora waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "So, what brought this sudden change of heart about?"

"What can I say?" Dennis shrugged with a smile. "Sensei can be very convincing when he wants to. Thanks to his tutelage, I have acknowledged my true self and my honest feelings. But since that's something Academia won't accept, I choose to stand against them for the sake of the path I have chosen."

"Heh, would you look at this?" Sora's grin became wider. "I always thought you were a flippant and spineless fellow, but you've got some real guts in there. Quite impressive, no-good Entertainer."

"Oi, what sort of twisted mental image have you constructed about me in that head of yours!? I don't want hear any nonsense from a candy-loving freak like you!"

As the two former Academia agents bickered in the side, Reiji kept discussing with Yusho.

"Are you serious, Sensei? Do you really think you can get through to my father after everything he's done? That man is already beyond redemption if you ask me."

"I have to try at least." Yusho insisted. "This doesn't have to end in violence, Reiji. I believe we've all had our fill of war and loss already. As long as there is a chance we can settle this peacefully, we should aim for it. Besides, no matter what he's done, he's still your father. And in your heart of hearts, I don't think you want to fight him either."

"What I want is irrelevant." Reiji said as he straightened his glasses. "I will do what must be done to end this meaningless war, even if that means I have to confront my own kin. And as far as I'm concerned, the father I grew up with died years ago on the day he disappeared. The Professor we're about to confront is practically a stranger to me."

"Reiji…"

"In any case, if you wish to attempt to persuade him first, then go for it by all means, Sensei." Reiji continued. "But in my opinion, you're simply wasting your breath. There's no way he'll change his mind so late in the game."

"We shall see." Yusho responded. "Either way, nothing will begin unless we get to him first. And I guess you haven't have much luck locating the throne room so far like us. How are we supposed to find him like that?"

"If you're stumped, how about you allow us to aid you?"

Following that abrupt announcement, several members of the Obelisk Force suddenly appeared, slowly approaching the group before coming to a stop a few meters across them.

"More enemies…?" Dennis sighed. "This is really starting to get repetitive. But since the crowd keeps coming, I'm obligated as a performer to give them a show they'll never forget."

"You do that." Sora said next to Dennis. "I'm just going to focus on pulverizing them."

"Hold it, you two." Reiji gestured at the two youths. "The newcomers don't appear to be hostile for now. I assume you people have a message for us?"

"That's right." One of the Obelisk Force members said. "The Professor has ordered us to escort Akaba Reiji and Sakaki Yusho to his throne room because he wishes to speak with them. I advise you to follow us obediently and not make a fuss. He's given express orders not to harm you, but we are allowed to restrain you if you cause problems."

"That's an interesting proposal." Reiji remarked. "However, I'm not so naïve as to put my trust into the enemy leader and blindly follow his soldiers. In addition, you made no mention of our companions here, which means you intend to eliminate them. As such, I think I speak for all of us when I say I'm afraid we'll have to decline your leader's kind invitation. And since you'll probably insist on following your orders and apprehend us, we'll be forced to resist. No hard feelings."

Sora and Dennis raised their Duel Disks and stepped forward following Reiji's declaration, glaring at the Academia soldiers.

"You three go on ahead!" Sora said. "We'll handle these clowns and join with you later!"

"What the half-pint said." Dennis grinned. "Leave this act to us. You guys are needed for the climax, so you must conserve your strength."

Reiji looked at the two youths for a few seconds and nodded.

"Very well, we will leave this place to you. Let's go, Sensei, Reira."

"Yes, Nii-sama."

"Stay safe, you two!"

With that, the trio of Reiji, Reira and Yusho turned around and swiftly left the area. Upon seeing that sight, one of the Obelisk Force members shouted.

"The priority targets are getting away! After them!"

The Obelisk Force members attempted to rush forward, only to find their path blocked by Dennis and Sora.

"Hey, don't you know that leaving before the performance even starts is bad manners?" Dennis shook his head in faux exasperation. "Seriously, Academia is really lacking in the education department despite being a learning institute."

"In that case, how about we give them an extra-special course?" Sora suggested with a smirk. "We'll teach your bodies directly and thoroughly, to the point where you'll recall this special lesson even in your sleep~."

"Damn brats…" An Obelisk Force member said through gritted teeth. "Everyone, take down these traitors! We will erase the stain on Academia's honor with our own hands!"

"The only one getting erased here is you buffoons!" Sora declared. "Let's do this!"

[Duel!]

The collective shouts of the Duelists present echoed through the corridors.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the throne room…_

"As I thought, Reiji chose the most difficult path by rejecting my invitation. He's always been such a troublesome child…"

Leo commented so as he viewed the Obelisk Force members engaging Sora and Dennis, while Yusho, Reiji and Reira were moving through the corridors of Academia.

"I suppose it can't be helped if you want to make things more difficult for yourself, my foolish son." Leo said as he opened a different screen that showed the status of Arc-V. "Either way, the final preparations to activate the machine are almost complete. While I did not anticipate the Lancers proceeding as far as they did, it won't matter one bit in the end. No matter how many victories they pile up, once the device fulfils its purpose, my long-awaited goal will finally be at my grasp. The world will be saved…and I'll finally reunite with my beloved daughter after all these years. But first, I have to discipline my rebellious son a bit."

Leo dismissed the holographic image in front of him and opened another window that displayed the layout of Academia. Upon verifying Reiji's position in the map, Leo let out a sly smile.

"Now that should be interesting. They are heading towards a rather peculiar area. In that case, I'll make sure to give both my wayward son and my former colleague an experience they won't soon forget. And seeing as it will be a good opportunity to both experience their skill and stall them, I can't really ask for anything more."

Leo chuckled as he started inputting commands on the holographic screen in front of him.

* * *

 _Back with Reiji's group…_

"We seem to have escaped from the squad that sought to bring us to Akaba Leo, but there is still the issue of us not knowing where we should head next. I have downloaded Sora's notes of the fortress' layout, but since they haven't helped us much so far, I doubt we'll make much progress with them."

"What about interrogating the enemy's Duelists?" Reira suggested. "Perhaps they can lead us where we want to go."

"I doubt any of them would be willing to betray our father." Reiji responded. "Perhaps we should seek an information terminal or some way to hack into Academia's security grid. I don't see how we'll be able to track down my father otherwise."

"At the very least, the path before us is quite straightforward for now." Yusho said as he pointed at the corridor stretching out before them. "Perhaps there will be something we can use at its end."

"I expect that yet another enemy will be lying in wait for us most likely." Reiji said. "Even so, dillydallying here isn't going to make things easier. Let's go."

And with that, the three Duelists began walking in silence, alert for any changes in their surroundings. After less than five minutes, they arrived in front of an imposing, hi-tech door that abruptly opened before them without a sound. After briefly looking at each other and nodding, Yusho and Reiji stepped inside, with Reira following behind them.

As soon as they were inside, the door closed behind them and the room was flooded with light, temporarily blinding them. Once it died down, the people present could see that they were inside a wide, semi-circular room with several devices resembling Real Solid Vision projectors jutting out from various areas. Across them at the other side of the room, another massive door identical to the one behind the three Duelists could be seen.

"We seem to be stuck into quite the peculiar room." Reiji remarked. "I wonder what—"

[Bioscan complete. Targets confirmed. Trial Mode, Master Level, start. Lockdown, Environmental Data Input, Dueling Protocols, initiated.]

Following that announcement from the mechanical voice, the entrance and the exit were locked, with a couple of red lights blinking above them. Then, the projectors scattered across the room suddenly activated, flooding the room with particles. Shortly afterwards, Reiji, Reira and Yusho found themselves on the exterior of a satellite as space seemingly spread out endlessly around them while the planet Earth could be seen below them.

"This is…an Action Field?" Yusho wondered. "If so, it feels even more realistic and advanced compared to the ones back home. But if we're supposed to Duel here, where are our opponents?"

[System set for Duel. Please enter the marked area to start the exercise.]

"I suppose that answers the question." Reiji stated as a glowing circle appeared on the ground a few steps ahead of the trio. "This place has probably been designed for Duels against AI opponents judging from the lack of other people beside us here. And since the system announcement used the word lockdown, it's safe to assume that we're stuck in here unless we defeat the AI. In addition, it seems we cannot deploy our own Action Fields in here. Honestly, what a waste of time. But I suppose that's my sly father's goal. In any case, I'll head out and finish this as quickly as possible."

"Alright, we'll leave this to you, Reiji." Yusho said. "But be careful. Leo might have something really nasty in store for us here."

Reiji didn't respond as he stepped inside the circle. Immediately afterwards, the mechanical voice was heard once again.

[Duelist presence confirmed. Accessing database. Match found. Deploying simulacrum KS-04715.]

A few meters away from Reiji, several particles of light converged on a single spot, forming the image of a young man with brown hair and blue eyes, who was clad in a sleeveless white coat featuring shoulder pads and a raised studded collar. He also wore a black shirt and matching pants, while several belts were wrapped around his arms and legs. The unknown youth let out a condescending smile as he addressed Reiji.

"It seems yet another weakling has appeared before me. In that case, just like all the other lowlifes who have faced me, I will show you your place, mongrel! Fell honored that you will fall by the hand of Kaiba Seto!"

"This AI is surprisingly lifelike…" Reiji muttered. "But who is this man? Kaiba Seto… I don't know of a Duelist with that name. In any case, I won't lose to a mere AI. Let's go!"

[Duel!]

Both Reiji and Kaiba shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks.

Reiji – LP: 4000

Kaiba – LP: 4000

"It's my turn!" Kaiba announced. "Draw! Since I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come, Kaiser Blood Vorse (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200/LV: 5)!"

A barbaric-looking warrior holding a large halberd in its hands appeared on Kaiba's field.

"Next, I summon Blade Meister (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

A knight clad in heavy azure armor and holding a large broadsword in its right hand appeared on Kaiba's field next to his other Monster.

"I activate Blade Meister's effect." Kaiba declared. "Once per turn, I can draw one card from my Deck, but in exchange, I must skip my Battle Phase. And due to its second effect, Blade Meister's attack increases by 400 each time I add a card to my hand outside of the Draw Phase (Blade Meister ATK: 1600→2000). I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn." Reiji announced. "Draw. Using the Scale 4 D/D/D Ultimate Wisdom King Chaos Apocalypse (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4) and the Scale 8 D/D Proud Ogre (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1500/LV: 6/SC: 8), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Reiji, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels between 5 and 7." Reiji stated. "O grand power that shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my Monsters! D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2100) and D/D/D Supreme Dragon King Pendragon (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2400/LV: 7)!"

Two beams of energy erupted from the Pendulum portal above Reiji, solidifying into the forms of an armored warrior holding a massive blade in its right hand and an armored black dragon upon landing on the field.

"Hoh, that's an amusing parlor trick coming from a plebian like you." Kaiba smirked. "However, to overcome a Duelist such as me, that won't be nearly enough."

"We shall see." Reiji responded. "Thanks to its effect, when Kaiser is Pendulum Summoned successfully, the effects of all face-up cards my opponent controls are negated until the end of this turn. Next, I will place two cards face-down and activate Kaiser's second effect. During the turn it was Pendulum Summoned, I can destroy up to two Spell/Trap Cards on my field in order to give an equal number of additional attacks to my Monster during this Battle Phase. I will destroy my two face-downs to allow my Monster to attack a total of three times. And since one of the destroyed cards was Contract with the Greed Lord, its effect allows me to draw two cards from my Deck."

"As expected of Reiji." Yusho commented. "He intends to finish this on a single turn."

"Battle!" Reiji exclaimed. "Supreme King Kaiser, destroy Blade Meister! Terminus Edge!"

Kaiser rushed forward following Reiji's words and performed a downward slash, bisecting Blade Meister and destroying it, with the shockwave causing the holographic projection of Kaiba to briefly flicker.

Kaiba – LP: 4000→3200

"Since my Monster was destroyed by battle, I can activate the Trap Card Ring of Vengeance." Kaiba declared. "Thanks to its effect, the Monster that destroyed it is also destroyed and you receive 500 points of damage!"

An oversized ring with cursed symbols engraved on it appeared around Kaiser's neck. Immediately afterwards, it discharged streams of black lightning that destroyed Reiji's Monster and struck his body, causing him to wince in pain.

Reiji – LP: 4000→3500

"Not bad." Reiji admitted. "However, I still have one more attack! Go, Pendragon! Destroy Kaiser Blood Vorse! Glorious Howl!"

"In that case, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Authority with Eyes of Blue!" Kaiba bellowed. "Through its effect, I will send a "Blue-Eyes" Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to prevent your Monster from declaring an attack for as long as it remains face-up on the field! With this, your attacks have been sealed!"

"So it would seem." Reiji narrowed his eyes at this. "I don't know who you are, but the real you must have been a skilled Duelist. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Kaiba announced. "Draw! I summon Assault Wyvern (Light/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)!"

An armored dragon with wings instead of arms appeared on Kaiba's field.

"Battle!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Assault Wyvern, attack Supreme Dragon King Pendragon! And at this moment, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Collapse from my hand, which allows me to halve the attack of your Monster (Pendragon ATK: 2600→1300)! Do it, Assault Wyvern! Assault Charge!"

Assault Wyvern charged forward, slashing at Pendragon with its wings and destroying it, with the ensuing shockwave sending Reiji skidding backwards.

Reiji – LP: 3500→3000

At this moment, Assault Wyvern's effect activates!" Kaiba continued. "When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, I can release it in order to Special Summon a Dragon-type Monster from my hand or Graveyard! Come to my side from beyond the grave, my mightiest servant! Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Light/Dragon/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

The area around the two Duelists was flooded with light as the shadow of a massive dragon emerged from within. Then, with a flap of its wings, the dragon scattered the light, revealing its majestic white body and glowing blue eyes as it let out a piercing howl.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon…?" Reiji muttered. "I've never seen or heard anything about such a Monster before. Is it that guy's ace Monster…?"

"This is the end, you second-rate Duelist!" Kaiba declared. "Go, Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Attack him directly and finish this! Burst Stream of Destruction!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Era of Zero!" Reiji abruptly stated. "Through its effect, if I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can reduce the attack of all Monsters my opponent controls to 0 until the Battle Phase's end! In addition, I can draw a card from my Deck for every Monster affected by this effect, in this case two!"

"Such petty tricks…" Kaiba growled. "Then, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Blue-Eyes Blessing and end my turn with this."

"It's my turn." Reiji announced. "Draw."

"At this moment, the effect of Blue-Eyes Blessing activates." Kaiba declared. "Thanks to it, I can target a "Blue-Eyes" Monster on my field and make its attack equal to that of all other Monsters I control until the start of my turn. In addition, you cannot target Monsters for attack other than that Monster. I select my Blue-Eyes White Dragon, which Kaiser Blood Vorse's attack is added to its own (Blue-Eyes ATK: 3000→4900)."

"That's an interesting move, but nothing I cannot handle as you're about to find out." Reiji stated. "I activate the effect of Chaos Apocalypse in my Pendulum Zone, banishing Kaiser and Pendragon from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon it to my field."

Following Reiji's words, Chaos Apocalypse exited the pillar of light and landed on his field.

"Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Contract with the Hellgate, whose effect allows me to add a "D/D" Monster from my Deck to my hand once per turn." Reiji continued. "I choose the Tuner Monster D/D Lamia and summon it (ATK: 100/DEF: 1900/LV: 1)!"

A female Monster with the lower body of a serpent appeared on Reiji's field.

"I tune the Level 7 Chaos Apocalypse with the Level 1 Lamia!" As Chaos Apocalypse turned into seven stars and Lamia turned into a single ring surrounding them, Reiji chanted. "Climb over the corpses of heroes, carrying your bloodstained blade! Synchro Summon! Be born, Level 8! D/D/D Cursed Blood King Siegfried (Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200/LV: 8)!"

An armored warrior with long, white hair that carried an oversized broadsword on its back appeared on Reiji's field.

"But that's not all. I place the Scale 3 D/D Orthros (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 1800/LV: 4/SC: 3) in my empty Pendulum Scale." Reiji declared. "With my current scale I can now simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 4 through 7. Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Chaos Apocalypse!"

A single beam of energy erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of Chaos Apocalypse upon landing on the field.

"Moving on, I activate D/D Proud Ogre's Pendulum Effect." Reiji stated. "By paying 500 Life Points, I can increase the attack of a Monster on my field by 500. I choose Siegfried."

Reiji grimaced as he was surrounded by a crimson aura, while Siegfried was enveloped by a golden aura.

Reiji – LP: 3000→2500

(Siegfried ATK: 2800→3300)

"Finally, I activate Siegfried's effect." Reiji said. "Once during either player's turn, I can target a Spell or Trap Card on the field and negate its effects until the next Standby Phase. I will negate the effects of Blue-Eyes Blessing, meaning your Monster's attack returns to normal (Blue-Eyes ATK: 4900→3000). Now, let's battle! Cursed Blood King Siegfried, destroy Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Phantasmal Greatsword Balmung!"

Siegfried's weapon was enveloped by a storm of energy as the knight charged forward, swinging its blade and beheading Blue-Eyes with a single stroke. The resulting explosion illuminated the area and caused Kaiba's form to flicker once more.

Kaiba – LP: 3200→2900

"You accursed filth…" Kaiba growled. "Taking down my soul is an action that I'll make sure you deeply regret!"

"I'd like to see you try, fake Duelist." Reiji declared. "Next, Chaos Apocalypse, destroy Kaiser Blood Vorse! The End of War!"

A storm of violet energy erupted from Chaos Apocalypse's crystal core, vaporizing Kaiser Blood Vorse with apparent ease.

Kaiba – LP: 2900→2200

"At this moment, Kaiser Blood Vorse's effect activates!" Kaiba exclaimed. "When that Monster is destroyed by battle, the Monster that destroyed it loses 500 attack (Chaos Apocalypse ATK: 2700→2200)."

"So it had such an annoying effect, huh…?" Reiji muttered. "In any case, I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Kaiba announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my Deck. Next, I will reveal Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand to Special Summon this Monster from my hand. Come, Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon (Light/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

A Monster whose form was nearly identical to Blue-Eyes White Dragon's one appeared on Kaiba's field, letting out a furious howl.

"Since there is a Dragon-type Monster on my field, I can send Blue-Eyes Blessing to my Graveyard and activate its second effect." Kaiba continued. "Thanks to it, I can shuffle two copies of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from my hand, field and/or Graveyard back to my Deck in order to draw three cards from my Deck. Then, I activate the Spell Card Angel's Charity, whose effect allows me to draw three cards from my Deck and discard two from my hand. Moving on, I summon The King of D. (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1100/LV: 4)!"

A Monster clad in dragon, armor which held a blue guitar with three handles that had dragon heads at their edges, appeared on Kaiba's field.

"I activate The King of D.'s effect, sending the Spell Card Cost Down from my hand to the Graveyard in order to add the Spell Card The Flute of Summoning Dragon from my Deck to my hand and activate it." Kaiba declared. "Thanks to its effect, I can Special Summon two Dragon-type Monsters from my hand if I control Lord of D. Thanks to its effect, The King of D. is treated as Lord of D. while on the field, meaning I can Special Summon these two Monsters. Come, Dragon Spirit of White (Light/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7) and Pandemic Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1000/LV: 7)!"

Following Kaiba's words, The King of D. blew a dragon-shaped flute that appeared before it. Immediately afterwards, two portals appeared above Kaiba, out of which a pure-white dragon somewhat resembling Blue-Eyes and a violet-colored dragon with several protrusions that formed a biohazard symbol emerged and landed on Kaiba's field.

"He brought three powerful Monsters without the use of Pendulum Summon." Yusho remarked, sounding impressed. "I don't know who that guy is, but he's no slouch. He's definitely Pro Duelist material, if not more."

"Nii-sama…" Reira muttered while clenching the stuffed toy in his hands. "Be careful."

"Dragon Spirit of White's effect activates!" Kaiba declared with a malicious smirk on his face. "When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can target a Spell or Trap Card on the field and banish it! I choose to banish Proud Ogre in your Pendulum Zone!"

A wave of energy erupted from Dragon Spirit of White's maw, piercing through Proud Ogre and vaporizing it.

"Next, I activate Pandemic Dragon's effect!" Kaiba continued. "Once per turn, I can target a Monster with attack equal to or less than this card's attack and destroy it! I choose Chaos Apocalypse! Viral Spread Shot!"

Three violet-colored blasts erupted from Pandemic Dragon's protrusions, engulfing Chaos Apocalypse's body and destroying it.

"And I'm far from finished!" Kaiba bellowed. "I activate Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can target a Monster my opponent controls and destroy it! In exchange, this card cannot attack on this turn's Battle Phase! Do it, my proud beast! Burn Stream of Destruction!"

The dragon opened is maw wide, unleashing a stream of white lightning that obliterated Siegfried with apparent ease.

"I activate my Trap Card, D/D/D Legacy!" Reiji abruptly stated. "Thanks to its effect, when a "D/D/D" Monster on my field is destroyed, all Monsters my opponent controls that have a lower or equal Level than it cannot declare an attack on this turn's Battle Phase. In addition, when Siegfried is destroyed, I gain 1000 Life Points for every "Contract" Spell and Trap Card on my field. Since I have one such card, I'll gain 1000 Life Points."

Reiji – LP: 2500→3500

"Nice going." Yusho praised Reiji. "Not only did he seal the opponent's attack, he also gain Life Points."

"That's only a minor impediment at best for someone of my caliber." Kaiba sneered. "Since I can't damage you through battle, let's try something else. I activate the effect of Outbreak Blaster in my Graveyard by banishing it, releasing The King of D. on my field through its effect in order to inflict 600 points of damage to you and gain an equal amount of Life Points. Take this!"

Reiji was struck by an orb of purple energy following Kaiba's words, causing him to double over due to the pain.

Reiji – LP: 3500→2900

Kaiba – LP: 2100→2700

"I end my turn with this." Kaiba said. "Let's see how you intend to entertain me further."

"It's my turn." Reiji announced. "Draw. At this moment, the effect of Contract with the Hellgate activates, dealing 1000 points of damage to me."

Reiji winced as he was surrounded by a crimson aura.

Reiji – LP: 2900→1900

"However, since I received effect damage, the effect of Rebel King Leonidas in my hand activates." Reiji continued. "Thanks to it, I can Special Summon this card and gain Life Points equal to the amount of damage I received. Come to my side, D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1200/LV: 7/SC: 3)!"

A Monster clad in gold armor reminiscent of a Greek hoplite, which held a large sword and a round shield in its arms, appeared on Reiji's field. Immediately afterwards, Reiji's body was surrounded by golden aura.

Reiji – LP: 1900→2900

"As long as Leonidas remains face-up on the field, I receive no effect damage." Reiji stated. "Moving on, I activate the effect of Contract with the Hellgate to add D/D Magical Savant Newton (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 7/SC: 10) from my Deck to my hand and place it on my empty Pendulum Scale."

The column of light appeared once again on Reiji's left side, with Newton rising to its top.

"Next, I activate D/D Lamia's effect in my Graveyard, destroying Contract with the Hellgate in order to Special Summon it." Reiji continued. "However, when it leaves the field, it will be banished. Revive, D/D Lamia!"

A portal appeared on the ground, out of which D/D Lamia emerged and landed on Reiji's field.

"I tune the Level 7 Rebel King Leonidas with the Level 1 Lamia!" As Leonidas turned into seven stars and Lamia turned into a single ring surrounding it, Reiji chanted. "Let your unmatched intellect shine as brightly as the sun and open the path to the envisioned future! Synchro Summon! Descend now, Level 8! D/D/D Innovation King Archimedes (Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 3000/LV: 8)!"

A Monster clad in flowing black and gold robes with three concentric circles hovering behind it and four small mirrors orbiting it appeared on Reiji's field.

"And we're far from finished." Reiji declared. "With my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 4 through 9. Pendulum Summon! Revive from my Extra Deck, Chaos Apocalypse, Rebel King Leonidas!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Since it's in attack position, I can activate Archimedes' effect." Reiji stated as he straightened his glasses. "Once per turn, I can target a Monster on my opponent's field and Special Summon a Katoptron Token with the same attack, defense and Level as it. In exchange, Archimedes cannot attack nor change its battle position for the remainder of this turn. I choose your Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon as the target for this effect. Appear, Katoptron Token (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

The mirrors orbiting Archimedes shone brightly for a brief moment, flooding the area with light. Once it died down, a mechanical copy of Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon could be seen standing next to Archimedes.

"Battle!" Reiji exclaimed. "Katoptron Token, destroy Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon! Burn Stream of Destruction!"

Both dragons opened their maws wide, unleashing blue-colored blasts of energy that caused an explosion which consumed both of them. When it died down, neither of the two dragons could be seen anymore.

"Next, Rebel King Leonidas, destroy Dragon Spirit of White!" Reiji declared. "Brave Charge!"

Leonidas swung its sword downwards, unleashing a crescent-shaped wave that bisected Dragon Spirit of White and destroyed it.

Kaiba – LP: 2700→2600

"Finally, Chaos Apocalypse, take down Pandemic Dragon!" Reiji pointed at Kaiba's remaining Monster. "The End of War!"

Chaos Apocalypse unleashed a violet-colored blast from its crystal core, obliterating Pandemic Dragon and causing Kaiba's hologram to flicker.

Kaiba – LP: 2600→2400

"That was…the wrong move." Kaiba smirked. "Pandemic Dragon's effect activates! When this card is destroyed, all Monsters on the field lose 1000 attack!"

Following Kaiba's words, a purple-colored vapor surrounded the field, sticking on Reiji's Monsters and causing several biohazard markings to appear on their bodies.

(Chaos Apocalypse ATK: 2700→1700, Leonidas ATK: 2600→1600, Archimedes ATK: 2100→1100)

"Such an annoying effect…" Reiji narrowed his eyes at this. "Now my Monsters are basically defenseless against his next assault. Let's see what he's got planned. I end my turn with this."

"It's my turn!" Kaiba announced. "Draw! Now then, time to put an end to this farce of a Duel. I activate the Spell Card Imperial Wrath of the Blue-Eyes. Through its effect, I will banish all cards from my field, hand and Graveyard in order to Special Summon three copies of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from my Deck. Come to my side, my mightiest servants!"

Three radiant comets suddenly appeared behind Kaiba, rushing towards the field and smashing on the space station with such strength that it almost sent everyone flying due to the shockwave. When the smoke cleared, three dragons with pure white bodies and glowing blue eyes could be seen on the field, howling loudly.

"He summoned three of these dragons at once?" Yusho seemed astonished. "Things aren't looking good for Reiji."

"At this moment, the effect of the banished Blue-Eyes Blessing activates." Kaiba declared. "When this card is banished, I can add a "with Eyes of Blue" card from my Deck to my hand. I choose Fusion with Eyes of Blue and activate it, fusing my three copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon into one!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Kaiba chanted.

"Feast your eyes on the most powerful of all dragons in its fully evolved glory! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 12! Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (Light/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800/LV: 12)!"

A massive white dragon with three heads extending from its neck and blue energy lines engraved on its body appeared on Kaiba's field, letting out a resonant howl that shook the whole chamber.

"4500 attack…" Reiji muttered. "So that's his ace Monster, huh?"

"Due to the effect of Fusion with Eyes of Blue, I can draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of Fusion Material Monsters used for the Fusion Summon of a "Blue-Eyes" Fusion Monster minus one." Kaiba stated. "As such, I will draw two cards from my Deck. Now, let's battle! Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy Chaos Apocalypse and finish this! Hyper Ultimate Burst!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card Contract with the Beast!" Reiji exclaimed. "Through its effect, if I would take damage from a battle involving a "D/D/D" Monster I control, I can pay 600 Life Points to reduce that damage to 0! In addition, if that "D/D/D" Monster is destroyed, I can draw one card from my Deck!"

Following Kaiba's words, Chaos Apocalypse was vaporized by a massive stream of energy that erupted from the three-headed dragon's maws. At the same time, Reiji was struck by crimson lightning and winced in pain.

Reiji – LP: 2900→2300

"Stubborn pest…" Kaiba growled, but then let out a malevolent smirk. "However, the terror is far from over. Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's effect activates! Since this Monster is the only card I control and it just attacked, I can send a "Blue-Eyes" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to have it attack once again! And this effect can be used up to twice per turn! I will send Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to have my Monster destroy your Leonidas this time! Hyper Ultimate Burst!"

"The effect of Contract with the Beast activates once again!" Reiji stated. "I pay 600 Life Points to reduce the damage to 0 and draw one card!"

Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon unleashed yet another massive energy blast that obliterated Leonidas, with Reiji being struck again by crimson lightning as he let out a cry of pain.

Reiji – LP: 2300→1700

"Finally, I will send Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to have Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack one more time!" Kaiba bellowed. "Destroy Archimedes! Hyper Ultimate Burst!"

The previous scene was repeated once more as Archimedes was easily destroyed, with Reiji falling to his knees as the crimson lightning struck him once again.

Reiji – LP: 1700→1100

"Archimedes' effect…activates…" Reiji wheezed out as he slowly stood up. "When this card is destroyed, I can destroy a "Contract" Spell or Trap Card on my field in order to add a Fiend-type Monster from my Deck to my hand. I will destroy Contract with the Beast to add Zero Laplace from my Deck to my hand."

"He somehow survived, but his Life Points took a serious blow." Yusho commented with a concerned look. "And that 4500 attack dragon is a powerful obstacle. But knowing Reiji, he's probably already come up with something to deal with that beast."

"That's right." Reira nodded with a small smile. "That level of Dueling isn't nearly enough to take down a fully serious Nii-sama. That hologram won't know what hit it next turn."

"Humph, I'll praise you at least for surviving." Kaiba spoke in a dismissive manner. "However, with one of my strongest servants on the field, the probability of you winning is incredibly low. I place a card face-down and end my turn. Now, come at me, you worm."

"The Duelist this simulacrum is based upon must have been quite arrogant in real life." Reiji remarked. "But it seems that his talent as a Duelist is as big as his ego, which is saying a lot. However, as the leader of the Lancers, I'm not allowed to lose here. It's my turn. Draw. First, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from the Extra Deck, Rebel King Leonidas and Chaos Apocalypse! And from my hand, come, D/D/D Great Death Lord – Hell Armageddon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 1000/LV: 8/SC: 4)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Reiji's field.

"Now then, time to turn destiny around once more." Reiji declared. "The Monster I intend to bring out can be Special Summoned by releasing a "D/D/D" Monster with 2500 or more attack. I choose to release Rebel King Leonidas to bring out one of my strongest assets!"

Following Reiji's words, Leonidas was absorbed by a black hole that suddenly appeared on the field. As a storm of energy suddenly erupted around the two Duelists, Reiji chanted.

"The inexorable decrees of fate will awaken the Demon of Causality! Descend now before us, almighty god-king who reigns over destiny itself! D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 10/SC: 1)!"

The massive Monster which had a skull-shaped face, an elongated body, four arms and numerous tentacles sprouting from its back appeared on Reiji's field.

"Battle!" Reiji exclaimed. "Zero Laplace, attack Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! At this moment, Zero Laplace's effect activates, making its attack equal to double the original attack of the Monster it's battling until the end of the damage step (Zero Laplace ATK: 0→9000)! Eliminate his dragon, Zero Laplace! The End of Fate!"

"I won't let you!" Kaiba shouted. "I activate the Trap Card Blue-Eyes Boost! Through its effect, when a "Blue-Eyes" Monster battles an opponent's Monster, I can banish a Dragon-type Monster from my Graveyard and add its attack to it during damage calculation! I choose to banish the 4500 attack Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and add its attack to my Neo-Blue Eyes, making our Monsters' attack equal (Neo Blue-Eyes ATK: 4500→9000)! Counterattack, my Monster! Hyper Ultimate Burst!"

"Unfortunately, due to its effect, Zero Laplace cannot be destroyed once per turn!" Reiji stated. "Therefore, only your dragon will be eliminated!"

Following Reiji's words, Zero Laplace unleashed a sphere of dark energy that overcame Neo Blue-Eyes' blast and struck the dragon's body, destroying it.

"Next, Chaos Apocalypse will attack you directly!" Reiji declared. "Finish him off, Chaos Apocalypse! The End of War!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Counter Gate!" Kaiba yelled. "Through its effect, if I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can negate it! Then, I will draw a card from my Deck, and if it's a Monster, I can Special Summon it in attack mode!"

Kaiba drew his card and smirked as he revealed it.

"The drawn card is X-Head Cannon, a Monster. That means I can Special Summon it (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500/LV: 4)!"

A portal appeared in front of Kaiba, out of which X-Head Cannon emerged and landed on his field.

"In that case, Hell Armageddon, destroy X-Head Cannon!" Reiji pointed at Kaiba's Monster. "The End of World!"

Hell Armageddon unleashed a volley of blasts from its core, destroying X-Head Cannon and causing Kaiba's simulacrum to flicker.

Kaiba – LP: 2400→1200

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Reiji said. "With this, the advantage is once again on my side. However, I can't help but feel you still have something up your sleeve."

"You would be correct in assuming so." Kaiba smirked. "This Duel is far from over as you'll soon find out. My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Life-Shaving Treasure Cards, which allows me to draw cards from my Deck until I have five. In exchange, I have to discard all cards from my hand during my fifth Standby Phase after this card's activation. Then, I activate the Ritual Spell Card Chaos Form!"

"Ritual Spell Card?" Reiji seemed surprised. "So your trump card is a Ritual Monster?"

"That's right, you second-rate Duelist." Kaiba gloated. "Thanks to Chaos Form's effect, I can banish Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Graveyard in order to bring out the harbinger of your demise! Descend now, Level 8! Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 0/LV: 8)!"

A winged dragon with shining blue eyes and clad in white mechanical armor appeared on Kaiba's field, letting out a furious howl that resonated across the chamber.

"Another variant of Blue-Eyes, huh?" Reiji commented. "However, that Monster gives off a really dangerous vibe…"

"This will end you at last." Kaiba declared. "I activate the Spell Card Maximum Burst of Chaos, whose effects allows me to banish a Monster from your field if I control a Dragon-type Monster! However, if I control Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, I can banish all Monsters from your field with this card's effect! Take this!"

A barrage of beam blasts were unleashed from Chaos MAX Dragon's body, striking Reiji's Monsters and easily vaporizing them.

"Since "D/D/D" Monsters left my field, I can activate the Trap Card D/D/D Succession Ceremony." Reiji abruptly stated. "Due to its effect, I can Special Summon a "D/D/D" Monster with a Level equal to or lower than that of the "D/D/D" Monster with the highest Level that left the field in attack position with its effects negated. Come, the second copy of Hell Armageddon!"

Hell Armageddon appeared once more on Reiji's field after emerging from a rift in space that appeared above Reiji.

"Then, let's battle!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, destroy Hell Armageddon! Maximum Burst of Chaos!"

Chaos MAX Dragon opened its maw wide, unleashing a massive blast that obliterated Hell Armageddon and sent Reiji tumbling backwards due to its immense force.

Reiji – LP: 1100→100

"At the very least, you were lucky that you had to place your Monster in attack mode, since my dragon can inflict double piercing damage when it attacks a defense position Monster." Kaiba said. "I end my turn with this. Now, show me your last pathetic struggle before you inevitably kneel before me and my superior skill."

"It's my turn." Reiji announced. "Draw."

Upon checking out his drawn card, Reiji let out a dispirited sigh.

"What happened?" Yusho wondered. "Did he have a bad draw at this stage?"

"I really didn't want to use this here, since I'm almost certain that Akaba Leo is watching us right now." Reiji said. "But this is no time to be picky about the means of victory, especially in this situation. So first, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from the Extra Deck, Hell Armageddon!"

A single beam of energy erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of Hell Armageddon upon landing on the field.

"The conditions have been met." Reiji declared as he straightened his glasses. "Now, bear witness to the new evolution born from Pendulum! When I Pendulum Summon a "D/D/D" Monster while the combined value of my Pendulum Scales exceeds 12, I can Special Summon this Monster from my hand!"

As the Pendulum portal behind Reiji was enlarged, moving outside of the confines between the two columns of light, he chanted.

"The quaking soul will now exceed the boundaries of reason! Seize the absolute power of the origin lying beyond light and darkness, and reign supreme upon this world! Transcendent Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Level 12! D/D/D/D Super-Dimensional Sovereign Emperor Zero Paradox (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/LV: 12/SC: 12)!"

A massive Monster resembling a mechanical demon, which had a spherical lower body, four arms extending from portals that were hovering near its torso and several chains with small blades attached to their ends extending from its body appeared on Reiji's field.

"Transcendent…Pendulum Summon?" Yusho opened his eyes wide. "That is…the Pendulum's evolution…?"

"Zero Paradox's effect activates!" Reiji stated. "When this card is Special Summoned successfully, I can destroy all other cards on the field! Oblivion Factor!"

"It's useless!" Kaiba exclaimed as a black hole appeared above the field and consumed Hell Armageddon. "Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects! Your pathetic last-ditch effort has amounted to nothing in the end!"

"Is that so?" Reiji smirked. "Unfortunately, my target from the beginning wasn't to destroy your dragon with this effect—but rather Hell Armageddon!"

"What?" Kaiba was taken aback. "Your own Monster, you say?"

"Yes, because now, Zero Paradox's second effect activates!" Reiji declared. "Once per turn, when a "D/D/D" Monster leaves the field, I can double this card's attack (Zero Paradox ATK: 3000→6000)!"

"Alright!" Yusho cheered. "With this, Zero Paradox's attack has exceeded that of Chaos MAX Dragon's attack!"

"Go, Nii-sama!" Reira said. "Take him down!"

"Battle!" Reiji exclaimed. "Super-Dimensional Sovereign Emperor Zero Paradox, destroy Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon and end this Duel! Twisted Equinox!"

Zero Paradox pointed its arms forward, unleashing shockwaves that distorted the dragon's body, causing it to collapse on itself. Immediately afterwards, a massive explosion occurred, engulfing Kaiba's simulacrum and causing it to vanish.

Kaiba – LP: 1200→0

Reiji: WIN

[Trial Mode, Phase 1 Complete. Standby for Phase 2.]

Following that announcement from the mechanical voice, the scenery around the three Duelists dispersed into particles and was replaced by a different scene that resembled the interior of a church. The same glowing circle also appeared in the middle of the arena.

"It seems we can't leave this place unless we clear this test." Reiji pointed at the exit, where one of the blinking red lights above it had become green. "I assume that we'll be free to go once we defeat the next AI opponent. As such, I—"

"You will sit this next one out and let me handle it." Yusho interrupted Reiji as he stepped forward. "I can't let you hog all the fun now, can I?"

"You intend to Duel, Sakaki-sensei?" Reiji asked. "But your injury—"

"It will be alright." Yusho reassured Reiji. "Besides, if anyone should save their strength, it's you. Should our negotiations with Akaba Leo fail, you'll need to stop him. And since I won't have to move around too much, I don't think I'll expend too much stamina."

"…If you say so, Sakaki-sensei." Reiji said with a sigh. "Just be careful. If your opponent is anything like the one I just faced, you're in for a tough fight. And put these in your Deck."

Reiji threw a couple of cards at Yusho, who grabbed them and briefly examined them before putting them in his Deck. He then wordlessly waved at Reiji as he stepped inside the glowing circle. At that time, the mechanical voice was heard once again.

[Duelist presence confirmed. Accessing database. Match found. Deploying simulacrum MY-50814.]

Several particles of light converged once again in a location a few meters across Yusho, solidifying into the form of a teenage boy with violet eyes and spiky hair that were colored blond, black and magenta, who was clad in an outfit resembling a school uniform.

"So, a new challenger has appeared?" The young man said with a smile. "Very well then. I, Mutou Yugi, will be your opponent. Let's have a good match and enjoy ourselves to the fullest!"

"Well now, this is a stark and welcome contrast compared to that other guy." Yusho said. "But what is up with these unknown Duelists…? In any case, as you wish, let the fun begin!"

[Duel!]

Both Yusho and Yugi shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks.

Yugi – LP: 4000

Yusho – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Yusho announced. "I summon Entermate Fireworks Launcher (Fire/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

A Monster dressed in a colorful outfit and holding two fireworks under its armpits appeared on Yusho's field.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Yusho said. "Now, come at me, mysterious Duelist."

"It's my turn!" Yugi announced. "Draw! I summon Elf Holy Swordsman (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 700/LV: 4)!"

An elf warrior clad in green armor with a cape extending from its back and holding two longswords appeared on Yugi's field.

"I activate Elf Holy Swordsman's effect." Yugi declared. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon an "Elf Swordsman" Monster from my hand. Come, Mocking Elf Swordsman (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

An elf warrior clad in leather armor with a cape extending from its back and holding a single longsword appeared on Yugi's field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Dual Summon, whose effect allows me to Normal Summon once more on this turn." Yugi continued. "Come, Elf Swordsman (Earth/Warrior/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

A Monster resembling Mocking Elf Swordsman appeared on Yugi's field.

"I place two cards face-down." Yugi stated. "Now, let's battle! Elf Holy Swordsman, destroy Fireworks Launcher! Faerie Sacred Slash!"

Elf Holy Swordsman's blade was enveloped by light as it surged forward, bisecting Fireworks Launcher and causing a large explosion that sent Yusho skidding backwards.

Yusho – LP: 4000→3100

"At this moment, Fireworks Launcher's effect activates!" Yusho exclaimed as several fireworks were launched from his back and exploded on the ceiling, showering the area with colorful sparks. "When this attack position card is destroyed, I can end the Battle Phase and draw a card from my Deck."

"Not bad." Yugi praised his opponent. "However, I also activate Elf Holy Swordsman's effect. Since this card inflicted battle damage to you, I can draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of "Elf Swordsman" Monsters on my field. Since I control three such Monsters, I will draw three cards. Finally, I'll place one more card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yusho announced. "Draw! Alright, it's time to add a new number to this fabulous entertainment show. Using the Scale 2 Entermate Miracle Maker (Light/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 2100/LV: 5/SC: 2) and the Scale 8 Entermate Wonder Prodigy (Light/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 500/LV: 1/SC: 8), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yusho, with a Monster clad in a crimson cloak and wearing a mask, and a Monster clad in a flashy gold suit and holding a baton in its left hand rising to their top.

"Pendulum Monsters?" Reira turned to Reiji. "Did you prepare these for him, Nii-sama?"

"That's right." Reiji responded while typing something on his Duel Disk. "I was hoping we might come across Sakaki-sensei at some point, which is why I made these cards for him just in case. Unfortunately, time constraints didn't allow for more Pendulum cards to be produced, especially since the current Lancers were the top priority. He'll have to make do with that."

"With my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels between 3 and 7!" Yusho continued. "Pendulum Summon! Join us on this stage, Entermate Sky Magician (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7) and Entermate Joy Bringer (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Sky Magician and a Monster resembling a clown that was clad in a flashy outfit.

"Due to Joy Bringer's effect, the attack of all "Entermate" Monsters on my field increases by 400 (Sky Magician ATK: 2500→2900, Joy Bringer ATK: 1400→1800)." Yusho stated. "Now, let's battle! Sky Magician, attack Elf Holy Swordsman! Aerial Piercer!"

"I activate my Continuous Trap Card, Metamor Clay Fortress!" Yugi exclaimed. "This card can be activated by targeting a Level 4 Monster I control, allowing me to Special Summon it as a Monster (Earth/Rock/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 4). And upon being summoned, I can equip the targeted Monster to it and increase its attack and defense by an amount equal to that Monster's attack and defense!"

Following Yugi's words, a humanoid-shaped fortress emerged from the ground, with Elf Holy Swordsman jumping inside it.

(Metamor ATK: 1000→3100/DEF: 1000→1700)

"In that case, I'll change the target of my attack to your Mocking Elf Swordsman!" Yusho declared. "Do it, Sky Magician!"

"I will banish Elf Swordsman and Mocking Elf Swordsman in order to activate the Continuous Trap Card Dimension Reflector!" Yugi shouted. "Through its effect, I can Special Summon this card as a Level 4 Monster and target a Monster on my opponent's side of the field! Then, Dimension Reflector gains attack and defense equal to that Monster's attack and defense, and I can also inflict damage to my opponent equal to Dimension Reflector's attack! I choose the 2900 attack Sky Magician (Dimension Reflector ATK: ?→2900/DEF: ?→2000), meaning you'll receive that much damage!"

A Monster resembling a mirror suddenly appeared on Yugi's field and unleashed a beam of light towards Yusho.

"That's not good." Reiji commented. "If that goes through, he'll receive massive damage."

"I activate the Counter Trap Card Applause Barrier!" Yusho abruptly stated. "Through its effect, I can reduce an instance of damage to 0! And if the damage negated was 2000 or more, I can also draw two cards from my Deck!"

A semi-transparent barrier appeared around Yusho, absorbing the beam and causing it to disperse into a harmless rain of light.

"Since Sky Magician won't cut it, I'll just have Joy Bringer take the stage next." Yusho said. "Go, Joy Bringer! Attack Dimension Reflector! And at this moment, I activate Wonder Prodigy's Pendulum Effect! Once during either player's turn, when an "Entermate" Monster battles an opponent's Monster which has 1000 or more attack than it, I can make my Monster's attack equal to that Monster's attack plus 100 until the Battle Phase's end (Joy Bringer ATK: 1800→3000)! Enjoy Wave!"

Joy Bringer pointed its baton at Dimension Reflector, unleashing several lightning bolts that destroyed the mirror Monster.

Yugi – LP: 4000→3900

"With the Battle Phase's end, Joy Bringer's attack returns to normal (Joy Bringer ATK: 3000→1800)." Yusho said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Yugi announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Angel's Charity, whose effect allows me to draw three cards and discard two from my hand. Then, I activate the effect of Sentry Soldier of Stone I just sent in my Graveyard. Since all Monsters I currently control are Rock-type, I can Special Summon this card from my Graveyard (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 2000/LV: 3)!"

A giant soldier made out of stone and holding two blades in its hand emerged from a portal that appeared on the ground and landed next to Metamor Clay Fortress.

"And now, I release both Metamor and Sentry Soldier of Stone in order to Advance Summon!" Yugi declared. "Appear, supreme master of the arcane arts! Black Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100/LV: 7)!"

A magician clad in black robes with white lines on them and holding a long rod appeared on Yugi's field.

"Black Magician?" Yusho wondered. "Yet another card I've heard nothing about before. And its attack is lower than what Metamor's attack was… Could this actually be his ace Monster?"

"Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Thousand Knife." Yugi stated. "Since I control Black Magician, I can destroy a Monster on your field. I choose Sky Magician!"

A large number of knives appeared around Black Magician and shot forward, piercing through Sky Magician and destroying it.

"At this moment, Sky Magician's effect activates!" Yusho shouted. "When it leaves the field, I can target a card on the field and destroy it! I choose Black Magician!"

"I won't allow that!" Yugi said. "I activate the Counter Trap Card Dark Illusion, whose effect allows me to negate the activation of an effect that targets a Dark-attribute Monster on my field and destroy it! Therefore, Black Magician is safe! And now, let's battle! Black Magician, destroy Joy Bringer! Black Magic!"

"I activate Entermate Miracle Maker's Pendulum Effect!" Yusho exclaimed. "Through it, when an "Entermate" Monster is attacked, I can send it to the Graveyard in order to negate that attack! Therefore, I will negate Black Magician's attack by sending Joy Bringer to the Graveyard!"

"I have no other Monsters, so I will end my Battle Phase." Yugi said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Yusho announced. "Draw! First, let's open up this act with yet another wondrous Pendulum Summon. Come to the stage, Entermate Mirage Sorcerer (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 7)!"

A Monster whose body was comprised entirely of mirrors that depicted distorted images in them appeared on Yusho's field after emerging as a beam of light from the Pendulum portal.

"And since I control a Spellcaster-type Monster, I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster Entermate Fire Hopper (ATK: 200/DEF: 400/LV: 1) from my hand!"

A small Monster dressed in a colorful costume and surrounded by a ring of flames appeared on Yusho's field.

"I tune the Level 7 Mirage Sorcerer with the Level 1 Fire Hopper!" As Mirage Sorcerer turned into seven stars and Fire Hopper turned into a single ring surrounding them, Yusho chanted. "With your enchanting brilliance, descend upon this stage and ignite the flames of passion within the hearts of men! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Entermate Blaze Magician (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

The Monster clad in a crimson and orange suit with several concentric rings of fire hovering behind it and holding a gold staff appeared on Yusho's field.

"Due to Mirage Sorcerer's effect, the Monster that was summoned by using it as material or tribute gains 500 attack for every Monster used to summon it." Yusho stated. "In this case, Blaze Magician gains 1000 attack (Blaze Magician ATK: 2500→3500). Now—"

"Since a Monster was Special Summoned on my opponent's field, I can activate the Trap Card Revival Coffin of the Black-Magic Tribe!" Yugi abruptly exclaimed. "Due to its effect, I can target the summoned Monster and a Monster I control, and send them both to the Graveyard! Then, I can Special Summon a Spellcaster-type Monster from my Graveyard! I will send Blaze Magician and Black Magician to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Black Magician once again!"

An ornate coffin appeared on the field following Yugi's words, consuming both Blaze Magician and Black Magician. Immediately afterwards, it opened up, with Black Magician emerging on the field once again.

"That card would be normally used to bring back a destroyed Monster, yet he used it as a means to take down Sakaki-sensei's Monster." Reiji narrowed his eyes at this scene. "The Duelist that AI is based upon must have been incredibly skilled like the previous one."

"You got me." Yusho said with a lopsided smile. "You are quite the performer yourself with all these unexpected magic tricks you're pulling. However, since Blaze Magician left the field, Mirage Sorcerer's final effect activates, allowing me to banish it in order to draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of materials or tributes used to summon the destroyed Monster plus one. As such, I will draw three cards. Finally, I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yugi announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed in order to draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I activate the Spell Card Black Magic, whose effect allows me to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards you control since Black Magician is on my field."

Black Magician twirled his staff and unleashed a powerful blast that vaporized all of Yusho's cards, leaving his field empty.

"Since it was destroyed, the effect of my Trap Card, Entermate Trick Wand, activates." Yusho declared. "Thanks to it, I can Special Summon a Tricky Token with the same defense as the attack of the Monster with the highest attack on my opponent's field. Come, Tricky Token (Dark/Spellcaster/ATK: 0/DEF: ?→2500/LV: 1) in defense mode!"

A small, green-colored Monster holding an oddly-shaped wand appeared on Yusho's field.

"In that case, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Bond Between Teacher and Student." Yugi stated. "Since I control Black Magician, I can Special Summon its trusted disciple from my hand, Deck or Graveyard through this card's effect. Come from my Deck, Black Magician Girl (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700/LV: 6)!"

A female Monster clad in revealing robes and holding a small staff appeared on Yugi's field, winking at Yusho.

"And I'm far from finished." Yugi grinned. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Dedication through Light and Darkness, whose effect allows me to send Black Magician to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon its evolved form from my Deck! Descend now, Black Magician of Chaos (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600/LV: 8)!"

A blue-skinned Monster with long black hair, which was clad in a form-fitting black jumpsuit and held a long staff in its hands, appeared on Yugi's field.

"Due to its effect, Black Magician Girl gains 300 attack for every "Black Magician" in the Graveyard (Black Magician Girl ATK: 2000→2300)." Yugi stated. "Now, let's battle! Black Magician of Chaos, destroy Tricky Token! Chaos Ultimatum Blast!"

Black Magician of Chaos unleased a dark sphere from its staff that vaporized Yusho's token.

"Finally, Black Magician Girl, attack him directly!" Yugi exclaimed. "Black Burning!"

Dark Magician Girl pointed its staff at Yusho, unleashed a pink-colored energy blast that struck his body and sent him flying backwards as he let out a cry of pain.

Yusho – LP: 3100→800

"I end my turn with this." Yugi said. "At this moment, Black Magician of Chaos's effect activates, allowing me to add a Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand during the End Phase of the turn it was summoned. I choose Pot of Greed."

"This isn't looking good." Reiji remarked. "Sakaki-sensei received a lot of damage from that attack. If he isn't careful, that AI's next attack might be the end of him."

"It's my turn!" Yusho announced. "Draw! Man, you're really skilled. It's been a while since I had a Duel where I was pushed to the edge so swiftly. I wish I could meet and fight the real you at some point. However, the final victor will still be me! I activate the Spell Card Encore Fusion, using its effect to banish Fire Hopper and Fireworks Launcher from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yusho chanted.

"Performer dancing within the inferno! Artist painting the skies with dazzling light! Become one now to call forth the elusive arcane master from the tranquil depths of the world! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Entermate Aqua Magician (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

An alluring female Monster clad in an intricate navy blue robe, which held a whip in its hands and was surrounded by orbs of water, appeared on Yusho's field.

"For my next trick, I will activate the Spell Card Entermate Revival." Yusho continued. "Through its effect, I can target an "Entermate" Monster on my field and Special Summon an "Entermate" Monster from my Graveyard with a Level equal to or lower than it. Revive, Blaze Magician!"

A portal appeared on the ground, out of which emerged Blaze Magician and landed next to Aqua Magician.

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Performer's Bond, whose effects allows me to increase the attack of all Spellcaster-type Monsters on my field by 500 if I control two or more such Monsters (Blaze Magician ATK: 2500→3000, Aqua Magician ATK: 2500→3000)." Yusho stated. "And since I activated a Spell Card, Aqua Magician and Blaze Magician's effects also activate, allowing me to gain 300 Life Points for every Spellcaster-type Monster on my field and inflict 300 points of damage to you once per turn respectively!"

Aqua Magician swung its whip, conjuring crystal-shaped droplets of water that rained on Yusho and gave his body the impression of shining. At the same time, Blaze Magician twirled its staff, generating rings of flame that shot forward and struck the simulacrum, causing it to briefly flicker.

Yugi – LP: 3900→3600

Yusho – LP: 800→1400

"Battle!" Yusho exclaimed. "Aqua Magician, destroy Black Magician Girl! Nereid Current!"

Aqua Magician's whip was enveloped by water as it shot forward, striking Black Magician Girl and destroying it, with the ensuing shockwave causing the simulacrum to flicker once again.

Yugi – LP: 3600→2900

"At this moment, Blaze Magician's effect activates!" Yusho declared. "Once per turn, when you receive battle damage, the attack of all Spellcaster-type Monsters I control increases by an amount equal to the damage you received (Blaze Magician ATK: 3000→3700, Aqua Magician ATK: 3000→3700)! Now, Blaze Magician, destroy Black Magician of Chaos! Artifice Blaze Wave!"

A stream of flames erupted from Blaze Magician's staff, incinerating Black Magician of Chaos and enveloping the simulacrum.

Yugi – LP: 2900→2000

"Upon being destroyed, Black Magician of Chaos's effect activates." Yugi said. "Due to it, my Monster will be banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard."

"I believe that's quite enough for this act." Yusho said as he made a small bow. "I hope you all enjoyed the performance. I will finish things up by placing a card face-down and ending my turn."

"Incredible…" Reira murmured. "In a single turn, he managed to shift the flow of the Duel in his favor."

"I was a fool to worry." Reiji let out a small smile. "Sakaki-sensei will not let himself be outdone by a mere AI no matter how well programmed it is. That's the kind of Duelist he is."

"It's my turn!" Yugi announced. "Draw! I activate Pot of Greed once again to draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I place a card face-down and activate the Spell Card Treasure Cards from the Heavens, which allows both of us to draw cards until we have six in our hands. Next, I activate the Spell Card Resurrection of the Dead, which allows me to Special Summon a Monster from either player's Graveyard. Revive, Black Magician Girl!"

Black Magician Girl returned once more on the field after emerging from a magic circle that appeared on the ground.

"Since Black Magician Girl is on the field, I can activate the Spell Card Black Burning." Yugi continued. "Through its effect, I can destroy all Monsters my opponent controls!"

"What did you say!?" Yusho cried out in shock. "However, Aqua Magician cannot be destroyed by card effects!"

Following Yusho's words, Black Magician Girl pointed its staff forward, unleashing a wave of energy that obliterated Blaze Magician, although Aqua Magician was shielded by a wall of water that appeared in front of it.

"In that case, how about this?" Yugi asked. "I will banish Black Magician and King's Knight from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon this card! Come, Chaos Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

A Monster clad in blue and gold armor, which held a sword and a shield in its hands, appeared on Yugi's field.

"I activate Chaos Soldier's effect." Yugi declared. "Once per turn, I can banish a Monster from my opponent's field. In exchange, this card cannot attack during this turn's Battle Phase. Space-Time Breakthrough – Double-Destruction Slash of Creation!"

Chaos Soldier swung its blade forward, creating a rift in space that consumed Aqua Magician.

"And that's not all." Yugi stated. "I activate the Spell Card Sage's Jewel. Through its effect, I can Special Summon a "Black Magician" from my hand or Deck if I control a "Black Magician Girl". Come from my Deck, the second copy of Black Magician!"

A jewel appeared next to Black Magician Girl and sunk into the ground, creating a magic circle out of which a Black Magician with white hair and a dark red robe with golden lines on it emerged on the field.

"Battle!" Yugi exclaimed. "Black Magician, attack him directly! Black Magic!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Sky Comeback!" Yusho shouted. "Due to its effect, I can Special Summon Sky Magician from my Graveyard! And for the rest of this turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle and I receive no damage from battles involving it!"

Following Yusho's words, Sky Magician descended from the sky and landed in front of him, receiving Black Magician's blast but remaining unscathed.

"Since you'll receive no damage, there's no point in continuing my attacks." Yugi said. "I end my turn with this."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yusho announced. "Draw! I summon Entermate Sky Pupil (ATK: 800/DEF: 800/LV: 3)!"

A small Monster clad in a colorful outfit and holding two rings appeared on Yusho's field.

"Then, since I control two "Entermate" Monsters, I can Special Summon this card from my hand." Yusho continued. "Come, Entermate Titanic Brawler (Earth/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2200/LV: 6)!"

An imposing, oversized Monster clad in a flashy outfit reminiscent of a wrestler's appeared on Yusho's field.

"Now then, allow me to repay you for your earlier tricks." Yusho smirked. "Since I control both Sky Magician and Sky Pupil, I can activate the Spell Card Radiant Sky Flash! Thanks to its effect, I can destroy all Monsters you control! Take this!"

Sky Magician and Sky Pupil joined their rings together, unleashing a rainbow-colored radiance that consumed all of Yugi's Monsters and destroyed them.

"Since I activated a Spell Card, Sky Magician's attack increases by 300 thanks to its effect (Sky Magician ATK: 2500→2800)." Yusho said. "Now, battle! Sky Magician, attack him directly and finish this! Aerial Piercer!"

"If you think this is over, you're gravely mistaken!" Yugi exclaimed with a sly smirk on his face. "I activate my Trap Card, Holy Barrier – Mirror Force! Thanks to its effect, when my opponent's Monster declares an attack, I can destroy all attack position Monsters on the field!"

A blinding light was emitted from Yugi's Trap Card following his words, enveloping Yusho's Monsters and destroying them.

"Such a powerful card…" Yusho seemed astonished. "This places me in a disadvantage once again… I place one card face-down and end my turn with this."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yugi announced. "Draw! The card I just drew allows me to Special Summon it by revealing it through its effect! Appear, Palladium Priest Mahad (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100/LV: 7)!"

A Monster clad in white priest robes with gold armor parts attached to its body and holding a long rod appeared on Yugi's field, kneeling down before him.

"Battle!" Yugi exclaimed. "Palladium Priest Mahad, attack him directly and finish this! Millennium Magic Wave!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Miracle Silk Hat!" Yusho abruptly shouted as two oversized hats appeared on his field. "This card can be activated when my opponent's Monster declares an attack, and lets me place a Monster and a Spell/Trap Card underneath them, treating them as Normal Monsters with 0 attack. If you choose the one with the Monster, I'll receive double the damage from this battle. If you choose the one with the Spell or Trap Card, the damage will be reduced to 0."

"So it's all or nothing, huh?" Reiji commented. "The outcome of this match is now depending on whether Sakaki-sensei can win this game of chance."

"I choose to attack the left hat." Yugi pointed at one of the hats. "Go, Mahad!"

Mahad charged forward, unleashing a wave of dark energy from his staff that destroyed the hat. However, only a Spell Card could be seen inside the hat.

"Unfortunately, you made the wrong choice." Yusho smirked. "As such, the damage is reduced to 0. Better luck next time."

"Then, I place a card in face-down defense position and end my turn." Yugi said.

"It's my turn!" Yusho announced. "Draw! I will banish Miracle Maker from my Extra Deck in order to activate its effect. Thanks to it, I can Special Summon an "Entermate" Monster from my Graveyard with its attack and defense at 0 and its effect negated. Revive, Sky Magician!"

A multi-colored portal appeared on the field, with Sky Magician emerging from it and landing on the field.

"Next, I summon Entermate Mimic Mime (ATK: ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1)!"

A Monster resembling a mime clad in a colorful costume with oversized cloves appeared on Yusho's field.

"I activate Mimic Mime's effect." Yusho continued. "Once per turn, I can target an "Entermate" Monster on my field and make this card's Level equal to the targeted Monster's Level. I choose the Level 7 Sky Magician. And now, I Overlay the Level 7 Sky Magician and Mimic Mime!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yusho chanted.

"Steadfast master of illusions! Manifest on this vibrant soil and spread the message of hope across the four corners of the Earth! Xyz Summon! Arise now, Rank 7! Entermate Land Magician (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/R: 7/OU: 2)!"

A Monster clad in light brown robes with a ragged cape extending from its neck, whose lower body was shaped like a drill and held a halberd-shaped staff in its right hand, appeared on Yusho's field.

"When Land Magician is Special Summoned, I can add a Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand." Yusho said. "I choose Performer's Bond. Next, I activate the effect of Entermate Sneak Shadow (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 0/LV: 1) in my hand, sending it to the Graveyard in order to add a Spell Card from my opponent's Graveyard to my hand. I choose Resurrection of the Dead and activate it to revive Joy Bringer!"

A magic circle appeared on the ground, with Joy Bringer emerging from it and landing on Yusho's field.

"Due to Joy Bringer's effect, all my Monsters gain 400 attack (Land Magician ATK: 2500→2900, Joy Bringer ATK: 1400→1800)." Yusho stated. "Then, I activate Performer's Bond to further increase my Monster's attack by 500 (Land Magician ATK: 2900→3400, Joy Bringer ATK: 1800→2300). Now, let's battle! Land Magician, destroy Palladium Priest Mahad! Demolition Quake!"

Land Magician pointed its halberd-shaped staff forward, unleashing a shockwave that ripped Mahad to pieces and caused the simulacrum to flicker once again.

Yugi – LP: 2000→1100

"Since it was destroyed, Mahad's effect activates!" Yugi exclaimed. "Through it, I can Special Summon—"

"Unfortunately, I can't allow this." Yusho smirked. "Sneak Shadow's second effect allows me to banish it from my Graveyard in order to negate the activation of an opponent's Monster effect! Therefore, Mahad's effect won't apply! Next, Joy Bringer will attack your face-down Monster! Enjoy Wave!"

Joy Bringer's attack struck Yugi's face-down Monster, which was revealed to be a purple-colored blob, and destroyed it.

"At this moment, the effect of the destroyed Marshmacaron (Earth/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 200/LV: 1) activates." Yugi declared. "When this card is destroyed, I can Special Summon up to two copies of it from my hand, Deck or Graveyard. Come, my Monsters in defense mode!"

The remains of Marshmacaron suddenly started moving, reconstituting themselves into two copies of it.

"Is this guy planning to Advance Summon with them…?" Yusho wondered. "I guess I'll find out soon enough. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yugi announced. "Draw! I will release the two copies of Marshmacaron in order to Advance Summon! Roaring dragon of black steel! Shatter the lock that encloses the boundaries of the mortal plane and bring forth destruction to all my enemies! Come forth, Level 8! Demolition Dragon Gandora Cross (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 8)!"

A large black dragon with several glowing orbs attached to its body appeared on Yugi's field after emerging from a giant lock, letting out a furious howl that resounded across the chamber.

"Gandora Cross's effect activates!" Yugi declared. "When this card is summoned successfully, I can destroy all Monsters on the field and inflict damage to my opponent equal to the attack of the Monster with the highest attack on the field! Since that Monster is your 3400 attack Land Magician, you'll receive 3400 points of damage! Death Cross Sanction!"

A barrage of beam blasts were launched from Gandora Cross's body, destroying all of Yusho's Monsters and heading for him next.

"I activate my Trap Card, Entermate Manual!" Yusho abruptly stated. "Thanks to its effect, I can banish an "Entermate" Monster from my Graveyard in order to have this card copy the effect of a Spell or Trap Card in my Graveyard! I will banish Land Magician in order to copy Applause Barrier's effect, meaning the damage is negated and I draw two cards from my Deck since I was about to receive more than 2000 points of damage!"

"In that case, I activate the Equip Spell Card Spirit of Destruction and equip it to Gandora Cross." Yugi said. "Through its effect, Gandora Cross's effects will be negated. However, thanks to its second effect, I can send up to three "Gandora" Monsters from my Deck to my Graveyard with different names than the equipped Monster and have it gain 2000 attack for every sent card. I will send Destruction Dragon Gandora and Destruction Dragon Gandora – Giga Rays from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to increase Gandora Cross's attack by 4000 (Gandora Cross ATK: 0→4000)."

"4000 attack and Sakaki-sensei is wide open." Reiji narrowed his eyes at this. "Let's hope he has yet another trick up his sleeve or this is game over."

"Battle!" Yugi exclaimed. "Gandora Cross, attack him directly! Demolition Howl Burst!"

Gandora opened its maw wide, unleashing a black-colored blast that headed straight for Yusho.

"I activate the effect of Entermate Sky Artist (Wind/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 850/LV: 3) in my hand!" Yusho declared. "When my opponent's Monster declares an attack, I can Special Summon this card from my hand and force that Monster to target it! Come, Sky Artist in defense mode!"

A Monster balancing on top of an ornate ring appeared on Yusho's field, with Gandora Cross's blast abruptly changing direction and striking it head-on, destroying it.

"At this moment, the second effect of Spirit of Destruction activates!" Yugi stated. "When the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster, I can inflict 600 points of damage to them!"

A crimson bolt of lightning suddenly descended from the sky, striking Yusho and causing him to let out a cry of pain as he doubled over.

Yusho – LP: 1400→800

"I end my turn with this." Yugi said. "Now then, do you have any means left to overcome this final obstacle?"

"Of course." Yusho let out a wide smile. "A true Entertainer knows to save his best and greatest act for the climax of his show. The fun has just begun! My turn! Draw! I activate the Ritual Spell Card Entermate Ritual! Through its effect, I can banish Monsters from my hand, field or Graveyard in order to Ritual Summon an "Entermate" Ritual Monster from my hand! I will banish Sky Magician and Blaze Magician from my Graveyard in order to Ritual Summon!"

A colorful altar surrounded by an equally dazzling stage reminiscent of a circus appeared on Yusho's field. As his two Monsters turned into particles and were absorbed by the altar, with a multi-colored blaze erupting from it, Yusho chanted.

"O final hope, open the pathway hidden within the streams of the cosmos through the ritual's call and awaken the primordial warrior resting in the cradle of life! Ritual Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Entermate Quintessence Magician (Light/Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 10)!"

A Monster clad in pure white robes with armor pieces made out of crystal attached on its shoulders, forearms and legs, which held a staff with electricity crackling around it, appeared on Yusho's field.

"Quintessence Magician's effect activates." Yusho stated. "This card's attack is equal to the combined Levels and Ranks of the Monsters it used as tributes multiplied by 300. Since Sky Magician and Blaze Magician's combined Levels are 15, my Monster gains 4500 attack (Quintessence Magician ATK: 0→4500)."

"Now it has surpassed Gandora Cross's attack." Reira remarked. "Not bad."

"Battle!" Yusho exclaimed. "Quintessence Magician, destroy Gandora Cross!"

"At this moment, the third effect of Spirit of Destruction activates!" Yugi shouted. "When the equipped Monster is attacked, I can banish one of the Monsters sent to the Graveyard through this card's effect to destroy that Monster and halve my opponent's Life Points! I choose to banish Destruction Dragon Gandora in order to destroy Quintessence Magician!"

"Unfortunately, Quintessence Magician's effect is superior!" Yusho let out a wide smile as the black wave unleashed from Gandora Cross's body bounced harmlessly off his Monster's crystal armor. "If that card was Ritual Summoned by using at least two "Entermate Magician" Monsters with a different attribute, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects as long as it remains face-up on the field! Therefore, the attack resumes! Go, Quintessence Magician! Illuminus Fulgora!"

Quintessence Magician raised its staff high, calling down a massive thunderstorm that struck Gandora Cross on numerous places, eventually destroying it.

Yugi – LP: 1100→600

"It seems like this is the end." Yugi said. "For me, that is."

"What?" Yusho seemed confused. "But you still have Life Points, no? That means we can still enjoy ourselves a bit more."

"I'm afraid that won't happen." Yugi let out a small smile. "The final effect of Spirit of Destruction activates. Since the equipped Monster was destroyed, I will receive damage equal to its attack on the field. Since that attack was 4000, I will receive 4000 points of damage."

At that moment, Yugi's Equip Spell Card exploded, with the simulacrum being enveloped by the explosion and dispersing into particles of light.

Yugi – LP: 600→0

Yusho: WIN

[Trial Mode, Phase 2 Complete. Stage cleared. Lockdown Protocol, disabled.]

Following the announcement from the mechanical voice, the Real Solid Vision arena returned to its normal state as the two massive doors opened. Yusho then turned to Reiji.

"It looks like we're good to go. This was an unexpected event, but I admit I enjoyed myself quite a bit fighting against such a skilled opponent."

"Not to mention, we also received something important in return for the lost time." Reiji pointed at his Duel Disk, where a miniature drone had landed upon. "While you were dueling your opponent, I had this little fellow explore the chamber and find an access point to Academia's systems. Since the AI opponents were quite complex and humanlike, they must have been using the processing power of Academia's main computer in order to materialize them with such detail. Betting on that possibility, I decided to attempt to hack the system while you were Dueling, Sakaki-sensei. While I wasn't able to shut it down, I managed to acquire something we desperately needed."

"Something we needed?" Yusho's eyes opened wide. "Don't tell me…"

"It's as you suspect." Reiji smirked. "I managed to download the schematics of this fortress. As such, we now have the approximate location of Akaba Leo's throne room."

"So that's why you seemed so distracted during the Duel." Reira remarked. "Amazing, Nii-sama."

"Good going, Reiji." Yusho smiled. "How far are we from Leo's chamber then?"

"It's quite the distance, but at least we now know where we should head to." Reiji said. "Let's just go and put an end to this madness once and for all."

Both Yusho and Reira nodded as they followed after Reiji, leaving the arena behind them.

* * *

Card Corner

 **Blade Meister**

ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200, LV: 4

Light/Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: Each time you add cards in your hand outside of your Draw Phase, increase this card's ATK by 400. Once per turn, you can draw a card from your Deck, but you cannot conduct your Battle Phase on the turn you activated this effect.

 **D/D/D Innovation King Archimedes**

ATK: 2100, DEF: 3000, LV: 8

Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect

1 "D/D" Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner "D/D" Monsters

Monster Effect: If this card is in attack position, you can target a Monster your opponent controls; Special Summon a Katoptron Token with the same ATK, DEF and Level as it to your side of the field. This card can neither attack nor change its battle position on the turn it activated this effect. When this card is destroyed, you can destroy a "Contract" Spell or Trap Card on your field in order to add a Fiend-type Monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **D/D/D/D Super-Dimensional Sovereign Emperor Zero Paradox**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000, LV: 12, SC: 12

Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: If you don't have a "D/D" Pendulum Monster in your other Pendulum Zone, negate this card's effects. Once per turn, when you're about to receive damage from a "Contract" card on your field, you can reduce that damage to 0 and inflict half the amount damage you would have received to your opponent.

Monster Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned. This card can only be Special Summoned when you Pendulum Summon a "D/D/D" monster, and the combined value of your Pendulum Scales exceeds this card's Level. When this card is Special Summoned, you can destroy all other cards on the field. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can use the effect of a card in your opponent's Pendulum Zone as your own. Once, during a turn where a "D/D/D" monster left the field, you can double this card's ATK. If this card is destroyed, you can gain Life Points equal to half the ATK it had on the field.

 **Entermate Fireworks Launcher**

ATK: 1200, DEF: 1800, LV: 4

Fire/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: If this attack position Monster is destroyed, you can end the Battle Phase and draw one card from your Deck.

 **Entermate Miracle Maker**

ATK: 1900, DEF: 2100, LV: 5, SC: 2

Light/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: During either player's turn, when an "Entermate" Monster is attacked by an opponent's Monster, you can send it to the Graveyard in order to negate that attack.

Monster Effect: You can banish this card from your Extra Deck; Special Summon an "Entermate" Monster from your Graveyard with its ATK and DEF 0 and its effects negated.

 **Entermate Wonder Prodigy**

ATK: 400, DEF: 500, LV: 1, SC: 8

Light/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once during either player's turn, when an "Entermate" Monster battles an opponent's Monster which has 1000 or more ATK than it, you can make your Monster's attack equal to that Monster's ATK plus 100 until the Battle Phase's end.

Monster Effect: You can tribute this card to target an "Entermate" Monster you control; increase its ATK by 1000.

 **Entermate Joy Bringer**

ATK: 1400, DEF: 1000, LV: 4

Light/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, increase the ATK of all "Entermate" Monsters you control by 400.

 **Entermate Mirage Sorcerer**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 7

Light/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: A Monster that was summoned by using this card as material or tribute gains 500 ATK for every Monster used to summon it. If the Monster that was summoned by using this card as material or tribute leaves the field, you can banish this card from your Graveyard in order to draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of materials or tributes used to summon that Monster plus one.

 **Entermate Titanic Brawler**

ATK: 2400/DEF: 2200/LV: 6

Earth/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: If you control two or more "Entermate" Monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card destroys an opponent's Monster, you can inflict damage to them equal to half its ATK.

 **Entermate Sneak Shadow**

ATK: 100, DEF: 0, LV: 1

Dark/Spellcaster/Effect

If you control an "Entermate" Monster, you can send this card to the Graveyard to add a Spell Card from your opponent's Graveyard to your hand. When your opponent's Monster activates its effect, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to negate it if you control an "Entermate" Monster.

 **Entermate Sky Artist**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 850, LV: 3

Wind/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: When your opponent's Monster declares an attack, you can Special Summon this card from your hand and change the target of that Monster's attack to it. If "Entermate Sky Magician" is on the field, your "Entermate Sky" Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle as long as it remains face-up on the field.

 **Entermate Quintessence Magician**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 10

Light/Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect

Monster Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Entermate Ritual". This card's ATK is equal to the combined Levels of the Monsters used to Ritual Summon it x 300. If this card was Ritual Summoned by using at least two "Entermate Magician" Monsters with a different attribute, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects as long as it remains face-up on the field. If this card is sent to the Graveyard, until the start of your next turn, reduce all damage you would receive to 0 and gain 500 Life Points each time you would receive damage.

 **Contract with the Greed Lord**

Continuous Spell Card

Each time a "D/D/D" Monster on your field leaves the field, you can draw a card from your Deck. If this card is destroyed, you can draw two cards from your Deck. During each of your Standby Phases, take 1000 damage.

 **Blue-Eyes Blessing**

Continuous Spell Card

During your opponent's turn, you can target a "Blue-Eyes" Monster you control; increase its ATK by an amount equal to the sum of the ATK of all Monsters on your field as long as this card remains face-up on the field until the end of their turn. Your opponent cannot target other Monsters for attack while this effect is active. If you control a Dragon-type Monster, you can send this card to the Graveyard to shuffle two copies of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Monsters from your hand, field and/or Graveyard back to your Deck in order to draw three cards from your Deck. If this card is banished, you can add a "With Eyes of Blue" card from your Deck to your hand.

 **Fusion with Eyes of Blue**

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon a "Blue-Eyes" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by using Monsters from your hand and/or field as materials. If you successfully Fusion Summoned a "Blue-Eyes" Fusion Monster through this card's effect, draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of Fusion Materials used for that Monster's Fusion Summon minus one.

 **Maximum Burst of Chaos**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a Dragon-type Monster, you can banish a Monster your opponent controls. If you control "Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon" when you activate this card, you can banish all Monsters your opponent controls.

 **Entermate Revival**

Normal Spell Card

Target an "Entermate" Monster on your field; Special Summon an "Entermate" Monster with an equal or lower Level than it from your Graveyard.

 **Performer's Bond**

Normal Spell Card

If you control two or more Spellcaster-type Monsters, increase the ATK of all Spellcaster-type Monsters you control by 500.

 **Spirit of Destruction**

Equip Spell Card

Upon activating this card, you can send up to three "Gandora" Monsters with different names from your Deck to the Graveyard; increase the equipped Monster's ATK by 2000 for every card sent to the Graveyard. The equipped Monster's effects are negated. When the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster, inflict 600 points of damage to the opponent. When the equipped Monster is attacked, you can banish one of the Monsters sent to the Graveyard through this card's effect to destroy the attacking Monster and halve your opponent's Life Points. If the equipped Monster or this card is destroyed, take damage equal to the ATK the equipped Monster had to the field.

 **Entermate Ritual**

Ritual Spell Card

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Entermate Quintessence Magician". You must also banish Monsters from your hand, field and/or Graveyard whose total Levels equal 10 or more. If the Monster Ritual Summoned by this card's effect is destroyed, you can banish this card from your Graveyard in order to Special Summon one of the tribute Monsters from the banish zone.

 **Ring of Vengeance**

Normal Trap Card

If your Monster was destroyed in battle with an opponent's Monster, you can destroy that Monster and inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

 **Era of Zero**

Normal Trap Card

When you're about to receive a direct attack, you can reduce the ATK of all Monsters your opponent controls to 0 until the Battle Phase's end and draw one card for every affected Monster.

 **D/D/D Legacy**

Normal Trap Card

When a "D/D/D" Monster on your field is destroyed, all Monsters your opponent controls that have a lower or equal Level than it cannot declare an attack on this turn's Battle Phase.

 **Outbreak Blaster**

Normal Trap Card

Send a Monster from your field to your Graveyard; inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent and gain an equal amount of Life Points. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish it to activate the above effect once again.

 **Contract with the Beast**

Continuous Trap Card

If you would take damage from a battle involving a "D/D/D" Monster you control, you can pay 600 Life Points to reduce that damage to 0. In addition, if that Monster is destroyed, draw a card from your Deck. During each of your Standby Phases, take 1000 damage.

 **Blue-Eyes Boost**

Normal Trap Card

When a "Blue-Eyes" Monster you control battles an opponent's Monster, you can banish a Dragon-type Monster from your Graveyard to add its ATK to that Monster during damage calculation only.

 **D/D/D Succession Ceremony**

Normal Trap Card

When at least one "D/D/D" Monster leaves your field, you can activate this effect; Special Summon a "D/D/D" Monster from your Deck whose Level is equal to or lower than that of the "D/D/D" Monster with the highest Level that left the field in attack position with its effects negated.

 **Applause Barrier**

Counter Trap Card

You can reduce one instance of damage to 0. If you would have received more than 2000 points of damage, you can also draw two cards from your Deck.

 **Entermate Trick Wand**

Normal Trap Card

If this face-down card is destroyed, you can Special Summon a Tricky Token (Dark/Spellcaster/ATK: 0/DEF: ?/LV: 1) and make its DEF equal to the ATK of the opponent's Monster with the highest ATK on the field.

 **Entermate Manual**

Normal Trap Card

Banish an "Entermate" Monster from your Graveyard and target a Spell or Trap Card in your Graveyard; this card's effect becomes the same as the targeted card's effect.

 **And that concludes Chapter 47. This is probably the closest you're going to get at seeing past protagonists appear in this story. The idea of simulacrums with the personality, skills and Deck of the original Duelists is of course a concept that came straight out of The Dark Side of Dimensions, where Kaiba dueled against a virtual reconstruction of Atem. Of course, the AI cannot perfectly replicate their skill, so if the actual Duelists were there, the result might have been different.**

 **Pitting Reiji against Kaiba should be obvious considering how much inspiration that latter had on the former's design, background and Deck. As for having Yusho face Yugi, I always thought Yusho was also quite similar to him with his magician-themed Deck compared to Yuya, hence why this match-up happened. And of course, some more screen time for the underused Yusho is always a plus for me. It was also a good chance for Reiji to show off his own unique method of Pendulum in my opinion, as well as for Yusho to show his mastery over all Summoning methods with the addition of Pendulum and Ritual.**

 **Well, that's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Greetings, community! Dvdryms here, with Chapter 48. Now, in response to your questions.**

 **—To Pogo: The fact that Leo remembers the legendary Duelists while Reiji, Yusho and the world have seemingly forgotten about them is something that will be explained in a later chapter.**

 **—To EXECZ: Yes, Judai might have fit more there and that was an oversight on my part. That was mainly because I have associated the Elemental Hero Monsters with him, which Koyo and Midori have already used, so I didn't feel like having another user show up. The Neo-Spacians and Neos completely slipped my mind. The other reason is that I consider Yugi and Kaiba stronger than him, hence why I thought they would make more worthy opponents for Yusho and Reiji. But perhaps I'll have a simulacrum of Judai show up if I can.**

 **—To Guest G: Currently, there are no plans for Yukio and Ryo to face off against each other or have a tag match. As for adding other Galaxy-Eyes Monsters, we shall see.**

 **—To Haou Judai: Ryo will most likely not fight Judai. As for the explanation regarding Leo being aware of Kaiba and Yugi, that will come in a later chapter.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 48 – Relentless Hunters**

"This chamber…sure is extravagant. I never thought I'd find such an exquisite art room filled with so many exhibits in the midst of the enemy's base."

Sawatari looked around with his eyes opened wide as he surveyed the various works of art put on display around him. Paintings, sculptures, parts of ancient ruins and many more such objects could be seen placed throughout the wide chamber. It made the young Lancer feel like he had stepped inside a prestigious museum like the ones his father had taken him to visit when he was younger. Even though he didn't consider himself a cultured individual by any definition of the word, he couldn't help but marvel at the beauty around him.

"If my uncle ever saw this place, he'd turn green with envy." Sawatari chuckled. "He always took pride at the fact that he had the largest private collection in the country, but this one far outclasses his. It must be worth millions at least. Wonder why the Professor keeps this here?"

"Some nut-job professor in Academia said that we could learn more about our enemies if we study their art in depth. Pretty crazy if you ask me, but I'm not the one calling the shots here."

The one who had spoken was a teal-haired youth with green eyes and clad in Academia's student uniform, emerging from behind a large statue with a wide smile on his face.

"A new opponent, huh?" Sawatari remarked as he raised his Duel Disk-wielding arm. "You just keep coming out like cockroaches. Also, study the art of the enemies? Then these pieces here are spoils of war?"

"Most of them." The youth freely admitted. "I should know since I had to write several essays on them. Man, those damnable reports still haunt my dreams even to this day… But enough about these trivial matters. We're here to enjoy ourselves by Dueling, no? So, as proper etiquette dictates, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Johan Andersen, a third-year student and one of Academia's Elite Candidates. I'm pleased to meet you!"

"At last, someone decent and well-mannered has shown himself." Sawatari smirked. "Very well, allow me to respond in kind. I'm Sawatari Shingo, one of the Lancers' mightiest members! Remember it well, Johan Andersen!"

"Yes, I will." Johan replied in an energetic manner. "After all, you will be the first enemy I will defeat. And judging from your Duel against the Professor's aide, you'll be quite the challenging opponent. Let's enjoy this match to the fullest!"

"So you were watching my previous Duel? Even so, the one who will win is me!" Sawatari declared. "Now, let's get this festival started! Action Field, on!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

Following that announcement from the mechanical voice coming from Sawatari's Action Field, several glowing platforms that comprised the rudimentary Action Field appeared around the two Duelists.

[Duel!]

Both Sawatari and Johan shouted as they activated their Duel Disks, with the Action Cards spreading across the room.

Johan – LP: 4000

Sawatari – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Johan announced, but then frowned. "Oops, I nearly forgot this. Let's see…press this button first…and that should do it."

After Johan had spoken, several semi-transparent barriers made from Real Solid Vision appeared around the exhibits placed on this room.

"This is…?"

"Just a small safety measure to prevent any collateral damages from occurring." Johan responded to Sawatari's query. "I'd be lectured until the end of time and beyond if I let anything happen to the Professor's prized collection."

"Then why did you challenge me here in the first place?" Sawatari raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't you wait until I had exited the room?"

"That…is an excellent idea I should have thought of beforehand." Johan rubbed his neck as he let out a nervous chuckle. "Planning ahead was never my strong suit… Either way, this is no time to sweat the small stuff. Right now, I have a Duel to win! First, I place a Monster in face-down defense position. Then, I place a card face-down and end my turn!"

"For such a confident declaration, that sure was a very reserved start." Sawatari commented. "Let me show you how a true entertainer makes his first move! It's my turn! Draw! Using the Scale 0 Abyss Actor – Mellow Madonna (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2500/LV: 7/SC: 0) and the Scale 9 Abyss Actor – Twinkle Littlestar (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 9), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Sawatari's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"I activate Mellow Madonna's Pendulum Effect." Sawatari declared. "Through it, I will pay 1000 Life Points in order to add an "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose Big Star!"

Following his words, Sawatari was surrounded by a crimson aura as he winced.

Sawatari – LP: 4000→3000

"Now, time for the main event of this act!" Sawatari continued. "With my current Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 1 through 8! Pendulum Summon! Join us on the stage, Abyss Actor – Mad Conductor (ATK: 300/DEF: 700/LV: 2/SC: 4), Abyss Actor – Curtain Raiser (ATK: 1100/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 7), Abyss Actor – Heinous Villain (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1300/LV: 4/SC: 3) and Abyss Actor – Big Star (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1800/LV: 7/SC: 3)!"

Four beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Sawatari's field.

"Woah, awesome!" Johan's eyes seemed like they were sparkling. "So this is the new summoning method, Pendulum Summon!? It looks really amazing! Ohhh, I want to hurry up and use it as well!"

"You sure are an energetic fellow." Sawatari remarked. "But the show is far from over. I activate Big Star's effect, which allows me to add an "Abyss Script" Spell Card from my Deck to my hand once per turn. I choose Abyss Script – Opening Ceremony, whose effect allows me to gain 500 Life Points for every "Abyss Actor" Monster I control. Since there are four such Monsters on my field, I gain 2000 Life Points!"

Following Sawatari's words, a lavishly decorated arch appeared above him, with a rain of light generating from it and showering down on him.

Sawatari – LP: 3000→5000

"Next, I tune the Level 4 Curtain Raiser with the Level 2 Mad Conductor!" As Curtain Raiser turned into four stars and Mad Conductor turned into two rings surrounding them, Sawatari chanted. "Unseen force egging on the mischievous performers! Let your resonant voice echo across this stage! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6! Abyss Actor – Boisterous Prompter (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200/LV: 6)!"

The Monster clad in an elegant suit and holding a microphone, which had a collar with several small speakers attached to its neck, appeared on Sawatari's field.

"Now, let's battle!" Sawatari exclaimed. "Boisterous Prompter, destroy his face-down Monster! Vociferous Revision!"

Powerful soundwaves were generated from Boisterous Prompter's collar, striking Johan's face-down Monster, which was revealed to be a turtle with several emeralds jutting out from its shell before exploding.

"Since it was destroyed, the effect of Gem Beast Emerald Turtle (Water/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 2000/LV: 3) activates." Johan stated. "Thanks to it, my Monster is placed on the Spell/Trap Card Zone instead of being sent to the Graveyard and is treated as a Continuous Spell Card."

Following Johan's words, a large piece of emerald appeared on his Spell/Trap Card Zone.

"Monsters which are treated as Continuous Spell Cards upon being destroyed, huh…?" Sawatari muttered. "That's an interesting trick, but it won't be enough to stop me, you know? Now, it's time for Big Star to shine! Attack him directly!"

"Sorry, but I won't let that happen!" Johan shouted. "I activate the Trap Card Rainbow Life! Through its effect, I can send a card from my hand to the Graveyard, and for the rest of this turn, whenever I would take damage, I gain that same amount of Life Points instead!"

A multi-colored barrier suddenly appeared in front of Johan, with Big Star's kick striking it and generating an energy wave that enveloped Johan.

Johan – LP: 4000→6500

"Tch, now my act is all messed up." Sawatari clicked his tongue in irritation. "In that case, I end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Johan announced. "Draw! First, I activate the Spell Card Gem Bond. Through its effect, I can add a "Gem Beast" Monster from my Deck to my hand, and then I can place a "Gem Beast" with a different name than it in my Spell/Trap Card Zone. I choose to add Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus to my hand and place Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle (Wind/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 800/LV: 3) in my Spell/Trap Card Zone."

A blue-colored gemstone appeared on Johan's Spell and Trap Zone following his words.

"Next, since I have two "Gem Beast" Monsters in my Spell/Trap Zone, I can activate the Spell Card Rare Value." Johan continued. "Through its effect, you choose one of these "Gem Beast" Monsters, and I send it to the Graveyard in order to draw two cards from my Deck."

"So that's one way you can use those Gem Beasts of yours." Sawatari remarked. "In that case, I choose Emerald Turtle."

"Thanks to Rare Value's effect, I will draw two cards." Johan stated. "Moving on, I summon Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus (Wind/Beast/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

A pure-white Pegasus with two sapphires attached to its wings appeared on Johan's field.

"Sapphire Pegasus's effect activates." Johan declared. "When this card is summoned successfully, I can place a "Gem Beast" Monster from my hand, Deck or Graveyard to my Spell/Trap Zone. I choose Topaz Tiger. Then, I activate the Spell Card Gem Contract, whose effect allows me to Special Summon a "Gem Beast" Monster from my Spell/Trap Zone. I choose Gem Beast Topaz Tiger (Earth/Beast/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)!"

A large tiger with blades protruding from its forehead and legs, which had two gems attached to its throat, appeared on Johan's field, letting out a loud howl.

"And there's more from where that came from." Johan said with a wide smile. "I activate the Field Spell Card Ancient City of the Rainbow – Rainbow Ruin. And next, I activate the Equip Spell Card Gem Release, equipping to Sapphire Pegasus. Through its effect, my Monster gains 800 attack (Sapphire Pegasus ATK: 1800→2600). Now, it's time for battle! Sapphire Pegasus, destroy Boisterous Prompter! Sapphire Tornado!"

Sapphire Pegasus flapped its wings, generating two indigo-colored twisters that destroyed Boisterous Prompter and sent Sawatari skidding backwards.

Sawatari – LP: 5000→4900

"Next, Topaz Tiger will attack Heinous Villain!" Johan exclaimed. "At this moment, Topaz Tiger's effect activates! When this card attacks, it gains 400 attack during damage calculation only (Topaz Tiger ATK: 1600→2000)! Do it, Topaz Tiger! Topaz Bite!"

Topaz Tiger charged forward and opened its maw wide, shredding Heinous Villain to pieces with its teeth and causing Sawatari to grimace due to the ensuing shockwave.

Sawatari – LP: 4900→4600

"I activate Heinous Villain's effect!" Sawatari stated. "Since it was destroyed, I can target a card on the field and destroy it! I'll get rid of your Field Spell Card!"

"Unfortunately, that won't happen." Johan said. "Since there is a "Gem Beast" Monster in my Spell/Trap Card Zone, Rainbow Ruin cannot be destroyed by card effects. And since that's quite enough for now, I'll end my turn with this."

"Then, it's my turn!" Sawatari announced. "Draw! First, I activate the Spell Card Abyss Actor Equalizer, whose effect allows me to draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of Monsters my opponent controls if I control at least one "Abyss Actor" Monster and my opponent controls more Monsters than I do. Therefore, I will draw two cards. Next, I activate Mellow Madonna's Pendulum Effect once again, paying 1000 Life Points in order to add Majestic Prince from my Deck to my hand."

A crimson aura surrounded Sawatari as he winced from the pain.

Sawatari – LP: 4600→3600

"Moving on, I will Pendulum Summon once again!" Sawatari continued. "Revive from the Extra Deck, Mad Conductor and Heinous Villain! And come from my hand, Abyss Actor – Dandy Bi-Player (ATK: 700/DEF: 700/LV: 2/SC: 8) and Abyss Actor – Majestic Prince (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2500/LV: 7/SC: 6)!"

Four beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Sawatari's field.

"Oh, you have a full field of Monsters!" Johan exclaimed with his eyes open wide. "And some of these Monsters actually returned from the Extra Deck! Amazing! This is really amazing! That's why Dueling is the best!"

"If nothing else, we can agree on that at least." Sawatari grinned. "But what's even best is winning a Duel, which is what I intend to do. First, I activate Big Star's effect once again in order to add the Spell Card Abyss Script – Evil Ploy from my Deck to my hand and activate it. Thanks to its effect, you will receive 400 points of damage for every "Abyss Actor" Monster I control. Since there are five such Monsters, you'll take 2000 points of damage!"

A violet-colored beam erupted from Sawatari's Spell Card, striking Johan head-on and sending him tumbling backwards.

Johan – LP: 6500→4500

"Next, I tune the Level 4 Heinous Villain and the Level 2 Dandy Bi-Player with the Level 2 Mad Conductor!" As Heinous Villain and Dandy Bi-Player turned into four and two stars respectively, while Mad Conductor turned into two rings surrounding them, Sawatari chanted. "Ingenious artist spinning sagas of glory and downfall! Appear now on this stage and enchant the masses with your thrilling tales! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Abyss Actor – Legendary Playwright (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2300/LV: 8)!"

The Monster dressed in refined, medievalesque clothes, which wore a jester-like mask with the Abyss Actors' symbol on it and held a black tome with a quill on it in its left hand, appeared on Sawatari's field.

"Since it was summoned successfully, my Monster's effect activates." Sawatari declared. "Thanks to it—"

"At this moment, I activate the effect of the Quick-Play Spell Card Gem Glow in my Graveyard." Johan abruptly stated, interrupting Sawatari. "By banishing this card while I control a "Gem Beast" Monster, I can place a "Gem Beast" Monster from my Graveyard to my Spell/Trap Zone in order to target a Monster on your field and negate its effects until the End Phase. I choose to place Emerald Turtle on my Spell/Trap Zone and negate Legendary Playwright's effects."

"In that case, let's battle!" Sawatari exclaimed. "Legendary Playwright, destroy Sapphire Pegasus! First Folio!"

A large number of pages suddenly flew away from Legendary Playwright's tome, transforming into numerous energy blades that pierced Johan's Monster and destroyed it, with the ensuing shockwave sending Johan skidding backwards.

Johan – LP: 4500→4100

"Since it was destroyed, Sapphire Pegasus is placed on the Spell/Trap Zone thanks to its effect." Johan said as a large sapphire appeared on his Spell/Trap Zone next to his other gems. "In addition, Gem Release's effect activates as well. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, I can place a "Gem Beast" Monster from my Deck to my Spell/Trap Zone. I choose Gem Beast Amethyst Cat!"

An amethyst-colored gem appeared on Johan's field next to his other three gems following his words.

"It's your turn next, Big Star!" Sawatari shouted. "Destroy Topaz Tiger!"

Big Star jumped into the air and aimed a kick at Topaz Tiger, smashing its torso with it and destroying it, with Johan wincing due to the ensuing shockwave.

Johan – LP: 4100→3300

"Topaz Tiger's effect activates." Johan said as a yellow-colored gemstone appeared on his field. "Thanks to it, my Monster is placed on the Spell/Trap Zone as a Continuous Spell Card."

"With this, you're wide open!" Sawatari declared. "Go, Majestic Prince! Attack him directly!"

"I activate the effect of my Field Spell Card, Rainbow Ruin!" Johan shouted. "When there are two or more "Gem Beast" Monsters in my Spell/Trap Card Zone, I can halve one instance of damage!"

Following Johan's words, the sword slash that was released from Majestic Prince's blade passed through a rainbow-colored barrier and was halved before striking Johan's body, causing him to grunt in pain.

Johan – LP: 3300→1900

"Are there any Action Cards here…?" Sawatari quickly looked around, trying to spot an Action Card in order to potentially finish this. "Ah, there it is!"

Having located one lying on top of one of the platforms, Sawatari motioned at Big Star, which crossed its arms to give him a boost upwards. With nimble movements, Sawatari jumped from platform to platform and swung across a wide gap by using an ornate chandelier hanging from the ceiling. However, just as he was about to grasp the card—

"Genius Duelist, coming through! Please clear the way!"

Johan suddenly appeared out of nowhere, snatching the card before Sawatari was able to, using the barriers surrounding the various pieces of art around the room as footholds to perform an impressive display of grace and agility as he soared through the air before landing on the ground.

"Sorry, Sawatari-kun." Johan waved the Action Card in a playful manner. "It seems that I was by far the fastest. Good to know that all these rigorous physical training sessions weren't wasted."

"That was impressive, you damn monkey." Sawatari said with a grimace as he landed on the floor as well. "And the time limit for searching for Action Cards is almost gone… It can't helped then. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Johan announced. "Draw! Since I have at least four "Gem Beast" Monsters in my Spell/Trap Card Zone, I can use the effect of Rainbow Ruin in order to draw a card from my Deck. Then, since I have five "Gem Beast" Monsters in my Spell/Trap Card Zone, I can activate yet another effect of my Field Spell, which allows me to Special Summon a "Gem Beast" Monster from my Spell/Trap Card Zone. Come, Gem Beast Amethyst Cat (Earth/Beast/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 400/LV: 3)!"

A pink-colored cat with a violet gem hanging from its neck appeared on Johan's field.

"What are you planning?" Sawatari narrowed his eyes at this. "You can't possibly hope to take down my Monsters with only that 1200 attack Monster. That means your aim is something else."

"That's right." Johan smirked. "With this, my preparations to grasp victory are all complete. I activate the Spell Card Flood of Gems, whose effect requires me to send four "Gem Beast" Monsters from my Spell/Trap Card Zone to my Graveyard. In exchange—I can send all cards on the field to the Graveyard!"

"What did you say!?" Sawatari cried out in shock. "All our cards!?"

Immediately afterwards, an intense radiance was emitted from the four gems on Johan's field, enveloping the field and temporarily blinding the two Duelists. Once the glow died down, the field was left completely bare.

"However, that is not all." Johan declared. "After its first effect has resolved, the second effect of Flood of Gems enables me to Special Summon a number of "Gem Beast" Monsters equal to the number of cards sent to my opponent's Graveyard by this card's effect. Since six cards were sent to your Graveyard, I'll bring out a full field of "Gem Beast" Monsters! Revive, my comrades! Sapphire Pegasus, Emerald Turtle in defense mode, Cobalt Eagle, Amethyst Cat and Topaz Tiger!"

Five beams of light erupted from a portal that appeared on the ground, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Johan's field.

"Sapphire Pegasus's effect activates upon being summoned." Johan continued. "Thanks to it, I will place Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 300/LV: 3) in my Spell/Trap Zone."

Following Johan's words, a red-colored gemstone appeared on his field.

"Although it's regrettable, it seems our fun time is at an end." Johan remarked. "Battle! Sapphire Pegasus, attack him directly! Sapphire Tornado!"

Two indigo-colored twisters were generated from Sapphire Pegasus's wings, striking Sawatari and sending him tumbling backwards.

Sawatari – LP: 3600→1800

"Since I received battle damage, I can activate the effect of the Quick-Play Spell Card Abyss Script – Reckless Gambit in my Graveyard by banishing it!" Sawatari exclaimed. "Through it, I can guess what type the top card of my Deck is and draw it! If I guess correctly, the Battle Phase ends! If not, I must send the drawn card to the Graveyard and receive double the battle damage during the next damage calculation! I predict that my top card is a Spell Card! Now, let's do this!"

Sawatari drew his card with a sharp move, glanced at it and grinned as he showed it to Johan.

"My guess was correct, which means the Battle Phase ends." Sawatari grinned. "So much for your big finale."

"Oh, that was really impressive." Johan praised Sawatari. "Although it was a risky gamble, it paid off, allowing you to escape certain defeat. You're one of the very few people who successfully countered this strategy. You must be really skilled."

"But of course." Sawatari grinned. "After all, you're not dealing with the average Duelist here. Standing before you is Sawatari Shingo Deus, the god of Dueling! My sublime talents are simply incomparable to those of the common rabble!"

Johan was silent for a few seconds, but eventually burst out laughing.

"And you're really funny on top of all that!" Johan said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "As expected, you were a good choice for my first match. Now then, since I cannot do anything else for now, I'll place a card face-down and end my turn. Now, show me what else you've got!"

"With pleasure!" Sawatari announced. "My turn! Draw!"

"Ah, before you make your move, I'll first use this." Johan abruptly stated. "I activate the Trap Card Gem Barricade, whose effect allows me to send a "Gem Beast" Monster from my hand or Deck to the Graveyard in order to reduce all damage from battles involving "Gem Beast" Monsters I control to 0 for the rest of this turn. I choose to send Gem Beast Amber Mammoth (Earth/Beast/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1100/LV: 4) from my Deck to the Graveyard."

"Taking preemptive measures to avoid large damage, huh?" Sawatari remarked. "That's a smart move, especially since most of your Monsters are pretty weak. But even if I can't deal damage to you, I can still wipe out your Monsters like this! I activate the Ritual Spell Card Abyss Script – Abyss Ritual, Mad Conductor, Heinous Villain and Dandy Bi-Player from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard as tributes in order to Ritual Summon! And since I control no Monsters while my opponent does, I can Ritual Summon an "Abyss Actor" Ritual Monster straight from my Deck!"

The demonic-looking altar surrounded by a small amphitheater appeared on Sawatari's field, with his two Monsters turning into particles and being absorbed by it. As a towering blaze erupted from the altar, Sawatari chanted.

"Mischievous outlaw pursing everlasting freedom! Emerge from the pages of history and travel across the path towards the endless dream! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Abyss Actor – Dashing Rogue (ATK: 2900/DEF: 2700/LV: 8)!"

The Monster reminiscent of a cowboy wielding two pistols with blades attached to them, which was clad in a purple and green hat with the Abyss Actors' symbol on it, a crimson and blue mask, a purple cape and a black coat, appeared on Sawatari's field.

"Ohhhh, this time, it's a Ritual Summon directly from the Deck!?" Johan's eyes looked like they were sparkling. "That's so cool!"

"If you liked this, you're going to love what's coming next." Sawatari grinned. "Stare in wonder and awe as I make all your Monsters disappear at once. I activate the Equip Spell Card Abyss Costume – Cursed Colt, equipping it to Dashing Rogue, completing the preparations for my next wondrous act. As such, let's battle! Dashing Rogue, destroy Sapphire Pegasus! Funky Shot Discharge!"

Dashing Rogue unleashed a hail of bullets from its gun, piercing through Sapphire Pegasus's body and destroying it.

"Thanks to its effect, Sapphire Pegasus will be placed in my Spell/Trap Zone." Johan stated. "But weren't you supposed to destroy all my Monsters?"

"Patience, for the true show begins here!" Sawatari declared. "The effect of the equipped Cursed Colt activates! When the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, I can destroy all other Monsters on their field with a Level equal to or lower than that Monster's! In exchange, you draw one card from your Deck and no other Monster I control can declare an attack on this turn's Battle Phase! Since Sapphire Pegasus was Level 4, all other Monsters you control are destroyed!"

Following Sawatari's words, Dashing Rogue pointed its sinister-looking gun forward, releasing four bullets that pierced through the bodies of Johan's Monsters, destroying them.

"And with this, our act is over." Sawatari made a small bow. "I end my turn."

"My turn!" Johan announced. "Draw! I activate a second copy of the Spell Card Rare Value, meaning I can draw two cards from my Deck by sending a "Gem Beast" Monster of your choice from my Spell/Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard."

"That card again…" Sawatari muttered. "I choose to send Sapphire Pegasus to the Graveyard."

"With this, all conditions have been met for the advent of my strongest comrade." Johan smiled. "Now, let's kick this festival into overdrive! Since there are seven "Gem Beast" Monsters with different names on my field and in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon my mightiest beast!"

Seven differently colored beams shot out from behind Johan, heading upwards. As they joined together to form a large rainbow, Johan chanted.

"When all seven Gem Beasts are together, the light that ties the world together revives on this Earth! Behold, the miracle of the Gem Beasts! Be reborn, Level 10! Ultimate Gem God – Rainbow Dragon (Light/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 0/LV: 10)!"

A massive white dragon with a serpentine body, two large wings protruding from its back and several gems attached to its neck appeared on Johan's field from within the rainbow, letting out a resonant howl.

"Rainbow Dragon…" Sawatari muttered. "So that's your ace Monster, huh?"

"That's right." Johan said. "And with its help, I'll be one step closer to winning this match! Now, let's battle! Rainbow Dragon, attack Dashing Rogue! Over the Rainbow!"

"I activate the effect of Cursed Colt!" Sawatari exclaimed. "If the equipped Monster would be destroyed, I can destroy this card instead and halve all damage from that battle! In exchange, the equipped Monster cannot declare an attack on my next Battle Phase and its effects are negated until the end of my next turn!"

Following Sawatari's words, Rainbow Dragon opened its maw wide, unleashing a powerful, multi-colored blast that struck Dashing Rogue head-on, but failed to destroy it. However, some stray bolts struck Sawatari's body, causing him to wince in pain.

Sawatari – LP: 1800→1250

"Not bad." Johan said. "I guess it was good that I didn't bring the other one out as well… In any case, I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Sawatari announced. "Draw! Alright, with this, I can perform a big reversal! I place the Scale 8 Abyss Actor – Comic Relief (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/LV: 3/SC: 8) in my Pendulum Zone!"

A column of light appeared to Sawatari's left side, with a funny-dressed Monster rising to its top.

"You placed a single Pendulum Monster in your Pendulum Zone…?" Johan seemed confused. "You won't be able to Pendulum Summon like that…unless you intend to use its Pendulum Effect?"

"That's the correct answer!" Sawatari declared. "I activate Comic Relief's Pendulum Effect! Thanks to it, I can target an "Abyss Actor" Monster I control and a Monster my opponent controls, and then I can switch control of these Monsters! In exchange, Comic Relief will be destroyed! As such, I will give you my Dashing Rogue and take control of your Rainbow Dragon!"

Following that declaration, Sawatari clicked his fingers. Immediately afterwards, a large smokescreen enveloped the field for a few seconds. Once the smoke dispersed, Rainbow Dragon could be seen hovering behind Sawatari, while Dashing Rogue was standing on Johan's field with a confused look on its face.

"Ah, my cute Rainbow Dragon got taken!" Johan cried out. "That's not fair! Give it back!"

"Oh, I will—after I win this Duel!" Sawatari exclaimed. "Battle! Rainbow Dragon, destroy Dashing Rogue! Over the Rainbow!"

Rainbow Dragon opened its maw wide, unleashing a powerful blast that vaporized Dashing Rogue and sent Johan tumbling backwards.

Johan – LP: 1900→800

"And now for the finish!" Sawatari shouted as he used Rainbow Dragon's body as a foothold in order to reach a platform where an Action Card was situated. "Perfect. I activate the Action Spell Wonder Chance, which allows a Monster I control to declare an attack once again! As such, Rainbow Dragon will attack you directly! Over the Rainbow!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card Gem Recreation!" Johan declared. "Due to its effect, I can select a "Gem Beast" Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it! Revive, Emerald Turtle in defense mode!"

A portal appeared above Johan following his words, with Emerald Turtle emerging from it and landing on his field.

"Kuh, that means I cannot attack you directly." Sawatari grimaced. "In that case, Rainbow Dragon will destroy Emerald Turtle!"

The blast that was heading for Johan abruptly changed its direction and struck Emerald Turtle, blowing it to smithereens.

"Due to its effect, Emerald Turtle will be placed on my Spell/Trap Card Zone." Johan stated. "And since a "Gem Beast" Monster I controlled was destroyed, I can activate my Trap Card, Ultimate Gem Awakening! Through its effect, if I have seven "Gem Beast" Monsters with different names on my field and in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon an "Ultimate Gem" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck!"

Following Johan's words, a large magic circle appeared on the field, with seven gems surrounding them. As a multi-colored pillar of light erupted from its center, Johan chanted.

"The radiance of the seven Gem Beasts will open the path of ascension! Show us the promised utopia lying beyond the radiant rainbow! Fusion Summon! Descend now, Level 12! Ultimate Gem God – Rainbow Over Dragon (Light/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 0/LV: 12)!"

A massive dragon resembling Rainbow Dragon, except that its underbelly was made entirely out of crystal and held seven glowing gems within it, appeared on Johan's field, letting out a furious howl that shook the chamber.

"First it was Rainbow Dragon, and now its evolution has come out." Sawatari let out a lopsided smile. "That's going to be quite the challenge. However, I don't intend to shy away from it. I wouldn't be able to call myself a Duelist otherwise. I end my turn with this."

"Then, let's settle this for good this time." Johan declared. "My turn! Draw! I activate Rainbow Over Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can banish a "Gem Beast" Monster from my Graveyard and add its attack to Rainbow Over Dragon's attack until the End Phase! I will banish the 1800 attack Sapphire Pegasus to add its attack to my Monster's attack (Rainbow Over Dragon ATK: 4000→5800)! Now, let's battle! Rainbow Over Dragon, destroy Rainbow Dragon! Rainbow Spectrum Wave!"

"This is bad!" Sawatari's eyes darted everywhere as he searched for an Action Card while Rainbow Over Dragon was powering its attack, eventually spotting one to his far left. "Over there!"

Sawatari made a mad dash for it, while also glancing at Johan's side. To his surprise, Academia's agent didn't seem intent on making any move to stop him. Although briefly troubled over this, Sawatari chose to focus all his efforts into reaching the Action Card before Rainbow Over Dragon attacked. Just as Johan's dragon unleashed its blast, Sawatari snatched the card.

"Alright, this will do!" Sawatari grinned. "I activate the Action Spell Evasion! Through its effect—"

"Unfortunately, I cannot let you do that!" Johan exclaimed. "Did you forget that I also have an Action Card in my hand!? I activate the Action Spell No Action, whose effect negates the activation of your Action Spell and destroys it! As such, my attack continues!"

"Damn, he kept that card from before in his hand for such an occasion!?" Sawatari cursed, but then let out a self-deprecating smile. "I guess this is it…"

Following Sawatari's words, Rainbow Over Dragon's blast pierced through Rainbow Dragon, destroying it and sending Sawatari flying backwards.

Sawatari – LP: 1250→0

Johan: WIN

"Alright!" Johan cheered. "My first victory in this war! With this, I'm one step closer to attaining Elite status! This is the best! Ah, but first, I must deal with the defeated opponent."

Johan said so as he approached the fallen Sawatari, who was struggling to get up, but eventually fell flat on his back.

"Damn…" Sawatari turned to Johan, glaring at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? You're expecting me to beg for mercy or something? Sorry, but this Sawatari Shingo Deus won't shame himself and his comrades by performing such an act. So hurry up and turn me into a card already!"

"Turn you into a card?" Johan cocked his head to the side. "Why would I do that? While it's standard Academia policy, if I do that, we won't be able to have another exiting Duel in the future. So I think I'll settle for something less drastic."

Johan took a watch-shaped device out of his jacket and threw it at Sawatari, with the device locking around his wrist. Immediately afterwards, Sawatari's body was enveloped with light and started turning into particles.

"This is…?" Sawatari wondered. "What's happening to me?"

"This is a short-range, one-way teleportation device." Johan explained. "It's been programmed to transport its target, in this case you, into Academia's dungeon. That way, there's no need for me to turn you into a card, and we can have some more fun Dueling later once the Professor accomplishes his goal. See you later!"

Before Sawatari could respond in any manner, his body turned completely into particles and abruptly vanished, leaving Johan alone.

"Phew, that was exhausting, but extremely satisfying." Johan said as he took out his Deck and stared at it. "You guys think so too, right?"

Several cries that resembled animal howls were suddenly heard from his Deck, causing Johan to smirk.

"I thought so, although you shouldn't be that hard on me, Rainbow Dragon. How was I supposed to predict he was planning to take control of you? In any case, that's one opponent down, so let's keep this up and move on to the next target!"

Raising his fist up high, Johan exited the chamber while whistling to himself.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at another section of Academia…_

"Ah, so my opponent has finally appeared. While I appreciate the fact that you arrived earlier than expected, I did want to finish this book first before dealing with you. Oh well, I suppose I'll get back on it once I've dealt with you."

Inside a huge library with shelves that reached up to the ceiling, Gongenzaka had come face-to-face with a youth a few years older than him who had long, somewhat spiky light green hair and pale blue eyes. He was clad in a long, black coat with a black military outfit underneath it and held a large book in his hand. Upon scrutinizing Gongenzaka, he put the book down and stood up from his chair, a smirk on his face.

"An encounter with an enemy inside a library of all places." Gongenzaka remarked. "I, the man Gongenzaka, thought that such places had long become obsolete with the advent of technology."

"Our dear Professor seems to have a fascination with the retro, hence why he had this relic of the past built here." The youth gestured at the library around them. "While I generally prefer holographic books, there is an indescribable feeling welling up from within me when touching a physical copy of a book. But enough about this. Where are my manners? I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Fujiwara Yusuke, one of Academia's Elite Candidates and the man who will defeat you. Make sure you engrave this name into your memory, for it's the last one you'll ever hear."

"My name is Gongenzaka Noboru, heir to the Gongenzaka Dojo and a member of the Lancers." Gongenzaka introduced himself as well. "And I'll return those last words of yours right back at you, Fujiwara Yusuke. By defeating you, we'll be one step closer to the Professor and the end of this war."

"Defeat me?" Yusuke chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't let that happen. It wouldn't look so good in my record if I lost my first official Duel after being promoted to the status of Elite Candidate. In fact, I intend to make my debut Duel quite the spectacular one. And as for the means of doing that…how about I defeat you without losing a single Life Point? That would certainly be most impressive, don't you agree?"

"It appears your arrogance knows no bounds, just like the rest of your comrades." Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes. "Claiming that can not only defeat me for certain, but also do so without taking any damage is the height of hubris as a Duelist."

"Ah, but there's a decisive difference between me and the worthless trash you faced before." Yusuke grinned. "I'm a man of my word, and I've also studied most of you Lancers. As such, I'm familiar with how your Deck works. Rest assured that I'm more than capable of backing up my claims."

"We shall see about that." Gongenzaka replied. "Since you appear to be ready, let's begin this battle!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks.

Yusuke – LP: 4000

Gongenzaka – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Gongenzaka announced. "Using the Scale 2 Superheavy Samurai General Cobal-T (ATK: 1200/DEF: 2500/LV: 7/SC: 2) and the Scale 8 Superheavy Samurai General Ichi-5 (ATK: 100/DEF: 300/LV: 1/SC: 8), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Gongenzaka's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 7!" Gongenzaka continued. "Pendulum Summon! Come from my hand, Superheavy Samurai Sword-999 (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800/LV: 3) in defense mode!"

A single beam of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, with a mechanical Monster clad in armor reminiscent of a samurai and having a press attached to its left hand appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"Next, I summon the Tuner Monster Superheavy Samurai Nissho-K (ATK: 400/DEF: 600/LV: 2)!"

Nissho-K appeared on the field next to Sword-999

"I tune my Level 3 Sword-999 with the Level 2 Nissho-K!" As Sword-999 turned into three stars and Nissho-K turned into two rings surrounding them, Gongenzaka chanted. "Blademaster which has defeated over a thousand foes! Unleash your twin blades and become the embodiment of the warrior's soul! Synchro Summon! Come before us, Level 5! Superheavy Samurai Swordmaster Musa-C (ATK: 300/DEF: 2300/LV: 5) in defense mode!"

The mechanical warrior holding two katana blades in its hands appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"Since it was Synchro Summoned successfully, Musa-C's effect activates, allowing me to add a Machine-type Monster from my Graveyard to my hand." Gongenzaka stated. "I choose Nissho-K. Moreover, Ichi-5's Pendulum Effect activates. Each time a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster is Special Summoned to my field, I can increase its defense by 1000 (Musa-C DEF: 2300→3300). I end my turn with this."

"As expected, you already prepared a strong defense in your first turn." Yusuke commented. "However, such a tactic is not nearly enough to save you from me. So, without any further ado, let's begin composing your requiem, shall we? It's my turn! Draw! Since I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come, Clear Adept (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1900/LV: 5)!"

A Monster resembling a wizard clad in tattered robes and holding a crooked staff that encased inside a transparent crystal appeared on Yusuke's field.

"Clear Adept's effect activates." Yusuke announced. "Since this card was summoned successfully, I can add the Field Spell Card Clear World from my Deck to my hand, which I will now activate!"

Following Yusuke's words, the entire library was suddenly enveloped by intense light and was transformed into an empty white field with six large crystals hovering over it.

"This is…" Gongenzaka looked around with his eyes open wide. "The Field Spell Card actually changed the field? I thought that such technology had been rendered obsolete ever since the rule change that permitted two Field Spell Cards to be active in the same time was implemented. And the introduction of Action Fields further made this practice a relic of the past."

"All that is true, but my Duel Disk has been modified in order to bring the field depicted into Clear World into reality, just like how old Field Spell Cards worked." Yusuke explained. "Seeing the field that represents my ideal world all around me relaxes me and allows me to perform to the best of my abilities."

"Ideal world…?" Gongenzaka seemed confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Lancer." Yusuke responded. "Now, let's continue. I summon Clear Rage Golem (Dark/Rock/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

A Monster resembling a stone construct encased inside a transparent crystal appeared on Yusuke's field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Hollow Passage." Yusuke declared. "Thanks to its effect, I can target a "Clear" Monster I control and have it attack you directly. In exchange, the damage from that battle is halved and no other Monsters I control can attack. As such, Clear Rage Golem will attack you directly! Clean Cruelty!"

Clear Rage Golem emerged from the crystal and shot several rock shards at Gongenzaka, striking his body and causing him to wince.

Gongenzaka – LP: 4000→3200

"At this moment, Clear Rage Golem's effect activates." Yusuke let out a malicious smirk. "When this card inflicts battle damage to you through means of a direct attack, I can inflict 300 points of damage to you for each card in your hand. I count three cards, meaning you'll receive 900 points of damage!"

An energy blast was shot from the core embedded on Clear Rage Golem's body, striking Gongenzaka and sending him skidding backwards.

Gongenzaka – LP: 3200→2300

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Yusuke said. "Let's see how you'll deal with what's coming next."

"It's my turn!" Gongenzaka announced. "Draw! First, I—"

"At this moment, the effect of Clear World activates!" Yusuke abruptly declared, interrupting Gongenzaka's words. "Since you control an Earth-attribute Monster, you must destroy a Monster you control during your Standby Phase! Seeing as Musa-C is the only Monster in your field, it will be destroyed!"

One of the crystals hovering above the field unleashed a black-colored beam, destroying Musa-C.

"An effect which destroys Monsters if I control an Earth-attribute Monster…and there are six crystals hovering above this field…" Gongenzaka's eyes opened in realization. "Don't tell me…this Field Spell Card gives different damaging effects to the player according to the attribute of the Monsters they control?"

"You catch on quickly for a muscle-brained brute." Yusuke mockingly applauded. "Indeed, Clear World grants both of us several negative effects according to the attribute of the Monsters we control. However—all my "Clear" Monsters are treated as having no attribute while they're on the field, meaning Clear World's effects cannot affect me!"

"What's up with that ridiculous effect…?" Gongenzaka muttered. "That means you can use Clear World's effects to their fullest without being affected by them. However, that won't be enough to deter me. Using my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Come to my side, Superheavy Samurai Kaga-M (ATK: 400/DEF: 1700/LV: 6) and Superheavy Samurai Dai-8 (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1800/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Gongenzaka's field.

"Moving on, I will once again summon Superheavy Samurai Nissho-K!"

Nissho-K appeared on the field next to Gongenzaka's other two Monsters.

"I activate Dai-8's effect, which allows me to switch its battle position in order to add a "Superheavy Samurai Soul" Monster from my Deck to my hand." Gongenzaka continued. "I choose Superheavy Samurai Soul Iwatooshi (ATK: 1200/DEF: 0/LV: 4). Then, I tune the Level 4 Dai-8 with the Level 2 Nissho-K!"

As Dai-8 turned into four stars and Nissho-K turned into two rings surrounding them, Gongenzaka chanted.

"Raise your voice, godly demon! Come before us onto this hollow battlefield! Synchro Summon! Come down, Level 6! Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendo-G (ATK: 500/DEF: 2500/LV: 6)!"

The crimson-colored mechanical ogre holding a giant club and sitting cross-legged appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"Due to Ichi-5's Pendulum Effect, Shutendo-G gains 1000 defense (Shutendo-G DEF: 2500→3500)." Gongenzaka stated. "And since it was Synchro Summoned successfully while I had no Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, Shutendo-G's effect activates, allowing me to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards you control!"

"Unfortunately, I won't allow that." Yusuke grinned. "I activate my Counter Trap Card, Clear Slate. Thanks to its effect, I can negate the activation of an effect that would destroy cards on my field if I control a "Clear" Monster. Therefore, your Shutendo-G's effect won't apply."

"In that case, I activate Kaga-M's effect." Gongenzaka declared. "Since a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster was successfully Synchro Summoned on my field, I can banish this card in order to Special Summon a random "Superheavy Samurai" Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck. Come to my side, Superheavy Samurai Ninja Saruto-B (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2800/LV: 8) in defense mode!"

A blue and black-colored mechanical Monster with an oversized torso appeared on Gongenzaka's field, sitting cross-legged.

"Thanks to Ichi-5's Pendulum Effect, Saruto-B gains 1000 defense (Saruto-B DEF: 2800→3800)." Gongenzaka announced. "Then, I will equip Iwatooshi from my hand to Saruto-B and activate Saruto-B's effect! Thanks to it, if I have no Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, I can destroy a Spell or Trap Card on your field and inflict 500 points of damage to you! Of course, I choose Clear World!"

"That won't happen." Yusuke stated. "Thanks to Clear Adept's effect, each face-up "Clear" Spell and Trap Card I control cannot be destroyed once per turn. As such, Saruto-B's effect won't apply."

"In this case, let's battle!" Gongenzaka exclaimed. "Superheavy Samurai Ninja Saruto-B, destroy Clear Adept! And thanks to the effect of the equipped Iwatooshi, when Saruto-B destroys a defense position Monster, I can inflict piercing damage to you!"

"Naïve!" Yusuke shouted. "I activate my Trap Card, Attribute Transmutation! Thanks to its effect, I can change the attribute of all Monsters my opponent controls into attributes of my choice until the start of my next turn! I will change Saruto-B's attribute to Dark and Shutendo-G's attribute to Fire! And thanks to Clear World's effect, if a player controls a Dark-attribute Monster, their Monsters cannot declare an attack!"

Following Yusuke's words, a black mist was emitted from one of the crystals hovering above the field, enveloping Gongenzaka's Monsters and paralyzing them.

"Damn you…" Gongenzaka muttered with evident chagrin. "So you had planned things up to this extent, huh? I'm out of moves, so I'll end my turn."

"However, Clear World's effect is not over yet." Yusuke let out a sinister smirk. "Since you control a Fire-attribute Monster, you'll receive 1000 points of damage during your End Phase!"

One of the crystals hovering above the field suddenly unleashed a wave of flames that enveloped Gongenzaka's body, causing him to scream in pain as he fell to his knees.

Gongenzaka – LP: 2300→1300

"You've lost over half your Life Points while I've yet to receive any damage." Yusuke grinned. "I'd say I'm well on my way to clear this little challenge I imposed on myself. Let's take yet another step towards that goal, shall we? It's my turn! Draw! The Monster I'm about to call out can be Advance Summoned with a single tribute if my opponent controls at least one Monster. I release Clear Adept in order to summon Clear Vicious Knight (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1100/LV: 7)!"

A demonic-looking Monster with a small blade protruding from its right arm that was encased inside a transparent crystal appeared on Yusuke's field.

"Next, I activate the Equip Spell Card Clear Saber, equipping it to Clear Vicious Knight." Yusuke continued. "I also activate Clear Vicious Knight's effect, which allows me to have this card gain attack equal to the original attack of the Monster my opponent controls with the highest attack until the End Phase. As such, Clear Vicious Knight gains Saruto-B's attack of 2000 (Vicious Knight ATK: 2300→4300). Now, let's battle! Clear Vicious Knight, attack Saruto-B! And due to the effect of the equipped Clear Saber, I can inflict piercing damage to you if I attack a defense position Monster! Do it, my Monster! End of the Clean!"

Clear Vicious Knight emerged from the crystal and cleanly bisected Saruto-B with its blade, destroying it and causing Gongenzaka to wince due to the ensuing shockwave.

Gongenzaka – LP: 1300→800

"At this moment, the second effect of Clear Saber activates." Yusuke declared. "Since the equipped Monster destroyed an opponent's Monster by battle, I can draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of "Clear" Monsters I control, in this case two. In exchange, no other Monster I control can attack."

"Since it was sent to the Graveyard, Iwatooshi's effect activates." Gongenzaka stated. "Thanks to it, I can add a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose to add Superheavy Samurai Ashigar-U to my hand."

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Yusuke said. "At this moment, Clear Vicious Knight's effect ends, returning its attack to normal (Clear Vicious Knight ATK: 4300→2300)."

"It's my turn!" Gongenzaka announced. "Draw! Due to the effect of your Clear World, I will destroy Shutendo-G. Then, I summon the Tuner Monster Superheavy Samurai Tsuzu-3 (ATK: 300/DEF: 300/LV: 1)!"

A small, mechanical Monster resembling a drum appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"Next, since I control a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand." Gongenzaka continued. "Come, Superheavy Samurai Ashigar-U (ATK: 500/DEF: 1700/LV: 3)!"

A mechanical Monster holding an arquebus appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"I activate Ashigar-U's effect." Gongenzaka declared. "Since I have no Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, I can banish this card from my field along with up to five "Superheavy Samurai" Monsters from my Graveyard in order to draw an equal amount of cards. I will banish Nissho-K, Dai-8, Musa-C, Shutendo-G and Iwatooshi in order to draw five cards from my Deck. And now, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Come to my side, Superheavy Samurai Magna-S (ATK: 1500/DEF: 2600/LV: 7/SC: 1), Superheavy Samurai Rokka-9 (ATK: 600/DEF: 2500/LV: 6) and the Tuner Monster Superheavy Samurai Kara-D (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1400/LV: 4)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"I tune the Level 7 Magna-S with the Level 1 Tsuzu-3!" As Magna-S turned into seven stars and Tsuzu-3 turned into a single ring surrounding them, Gongenzaka chanted. "Illustrious monk which has obtained enlightenment! Bring forth salvation to the bloodthirsty souls of the fallen and guide them to nirvana! Synchro Summon! Descend now, Level 8! Superheavy Samurai Monk Renny-O (ATK: 0/DEF: 3000/LV: 8) in defense mode!"

The mechanical Monster clad in viridian armor with eight concentric golden rings floating behind it, which held a golden spear with an oversized tip in its right hand and a lotus flower in its left hand, appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"Due to Ichi-5's Pendulum Effect, Renny-O's defense increases by 1000 (Renny-O ATK: 3000→4000)." Gongenzaka stated. "Next, I tune the Level 6 Rokka-9 with the Level 4 Kara-D!"

As Rokka-9 turned into six stars and Kara-D turned into four rings surrounding them, Gongenzaka chanted once again.

"Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susano-O (ATK: 2400/DEF: 3800/LV: 10) in defense mode!"

The imposing mechanical warrior holding a naginata in its hands and sitting cross-legged appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"Susano-O's defense will also increase by 1000 thanks to Ichi-5's effect (Susano-O DEF: 3800→4800)." Gongenzaka said. "Moving on, I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Soul Double Horn (ATK: 0/DEF: 300/LV: 1) in my hand, equipping it to Susano-O. Thanks to its effect, Susano-O can attack once again if it destroys an opponent's Monster."

"My, that's an impressive formation that certainly has the potential to take me out in a single turn." Yusuke smirked. "However, I'm afraid I cannot allow that. I activate the Trap Card Attribute Homunculus. Thanks to its effect, I can Special Summon a Homunculus Token (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) on your side of the field with its attribute being whichever one I wish. I choose to make the summoned Token Dark-attribute."

Following Yusuke's words, a dark-colored humanoid being appeared on Gongenzaka's field next to his other Monsters.

"I'm sure you remember what happens when you control a Dark-attribute Monster, no?" Yusuke said as a dark mist was emitted from one of the crystals hovering the field and enveloped Gongenzaka's Monsters. "Due to Clear World's effect, you cannot declare an attack. But it's not all bad, for the Token I gave you cannot be destroyed by battle, cannot be tributed and you receive no damage from battles involving it. On the other hand, as long Attribute Homunculus is active, Clear World cannot be destroyed by card effects. Now, do you have any other moves or is this it for this turn?"

"I…end my turn." Gongenzaka spoke with evident chagrin. "To think that my moves would be sealed so easily, it fills me, the man Gongenzaka, with shame and anger."

"Your tactics are certainly unique, but the lack of Spell and Trap Cards in your Deck is a major weakness of yours." Yusuke stated. "Your Monsters' effects can substitute for that lack only up to a point, meaning you cannot further develop your strategy past a certain point during a single turn. As long as I properly prevent your Monsters from attacking, you have no hope of reaching me."

Gongenzaka said nothing in response, but the severe expression on his face conveyed his feelings pretty well.

"Now, let's continue." Yusuke announced. "It's my turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Angel's Charity, which allows me to draw three cards from my Deck and discard two from my hand. Next, I activate the Spell Card Clear Sacrifice. Thanks to its effect, I can reveal a Level 5 or higher "Clear" Monster in my hand, and then I can banish "Clear" Monsters from my Graveyard equal to the number of tributes needed to summon it in order to Normal Summon it without a tribute. I will banish Clear Cube and Clear Phantom, which I just sent to my Graveyard, in order to Normal Summon Clear Disaster Chimera (Dark/Beast/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1600/LV: 9)!"

A grotesque Monster whose body resembled a fusion of several oddly-shaped creatures together with six heads protruding from it that was encased in a transparent crystal appeared on Yusuke's field.

"Since your Renny-O prevents your "Superheavy Samurai" Monsters from being targeted or destroyed by my card effects, I'll do things a bit differently here." Yusuke declared. "I activate Clear Disaster Chimera's effect! Once per turn, I can halve your Life Points a number of times equal to the number of Monsters with different attributes on your field! Since you currently control Earth and Dark-attribute Monsters, I can halve your Life Points twice! Take this!"

Two of Clear Disaster Chimera's heads emerged from the crystal, launching two beams of energy that struck Gongenzaka and caused him to wince as he briefly stumbled before regaining his balance.

Gongenzaka – LP: 800→400→200

"Since I activated Clear Disaster Chimera's effect, I cannot conduct my Battle Phase during this turn." Yusuke said. "Furthermore, you can only target Disaster Chimera for attacks as long as it remains face-up on the field. I end my turn with this."

"It's my turn!" Gongenzaka announced. "Draw! Due to Clear World's effect, I will destroy Susano-O. Next, I will use my current Pendulum Scale in order to Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from the Extra Deck, Superheavy Samurai General Magna-S in defense mode! And from my hand, come, Superheavy Samurai Hideyo-4 (ATK: 500/DEF: 1700/LV: 3) and Superheavy Samurai Glo-V (ATK: 100/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Gongenzaka's field.

"I activate Hideyo-4's effect in order to perform a Fusion Summon by using it and Glo-V as materials!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Gongenzaka chanted. "Steadfast warriors defending the peace of the land! Become one within the vortex of battle and call forth the hallowed spear that splits heaven and earth! Fusion Summon! Descend now, Level 6! Superheavy Samurai Soul Amenonuhoko (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000/LV: 6)!"

The large, mechanical, golden-colored naginata with several gems embedded throughout its shaft appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

"Amenonuhoko's effect activates!" Gongenzaka declared. "When this card is Fusion Summoned successfully, I can destroy a card on the field! I will destroy the Homunculus Token on my field!"

Amenonuhoko released a crescent-shaped wave from its blade, cleanly bisecting the token on Gongenzaka's field and destroying it.

"Next, I activate Amenonuhoko's second effect." Gongenzaka stated. "Once per turn, I can target a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster in my Graveyard, Special Summon it and equip this card to it. I choose Saruto-B."

Amenonuhoko's blade pointed down, generating a portal out of which Saruto-B emerged and grabbed the naginata.

"Since it was Special Summoned, Saruto-B gains 1000 defense thanks to Ichi-5's Pendulum Effect (Saruto-B DEF: 2800→3800)." Gongenzaka continued. "Then, I activate Saruto-B's effect, which allows me to destroy a Spell or Trap Card on the field. I will destroy Clear World!"

"I don't think so." Yusuke smirked. "When a "Clear" card on my field would be destroyed by a card effect, I can banish Clear Adept from my Graveyard in order to prevent its destruction. Therefore, Clear World is once again safe."

"However, with your token no longer being present on my field, I can once again declare an attack." Gongenzaka pointed out. "But first, I will activate Amenonuhoko's final effect. Once per turn, when this card is equipped to a Monster, I can send three cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard, and if there were Monsters among them, I can reduce the attack of a Monster on my opponent's field by an amount equal to the total defense sum these Monsters have until the end of my turn. I choose your Disaster Chimera as the target for that effect. Now, let's see what the result of this gamble will be."

Gongenzaka drew three cards from his Deck and showed them to Yusuke.

"I drew Big Wara-G with 1800 defense, Taima-2 with 300 defense and Nusu-10 with 1000 defense. That means your Monster's attack is reduced to 0 (Disaster Chimera ATK: 2700→0). Now, let's battle! Superheavy Samurai Renny-O, destroy Clear Disaster Chimera and end this! Vajra Cruel Thrust!"

Renny-O pointed its spear at Yusuke's Monster and unleashed a powerful blast that pierced through it and destroyed it, generating a massive explosion that enveloped the field. Shortly afterwards, the field around the two Duelists turned into particles and disappeared, returning it back to normal.

"Is it over…?" Gongenzaka wondered. "Did this settle things?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm still very much in the game. It was a good effort however."

Following those words, the smoke cleared, revealing the unscathed figure of Yusuke, who was grinning widely at Gongenzaka.

"You are unharmed!?" Gongenzaka cried out. "How!? The damage from that battle should have ended you!"

"Normally, that would have been the case." Yusuke said. "However, Clear Disaster Chimera's effect fortunately prevented that grim scenario from passing. If this card is about to be destroyed, I can send Clear World to the Graveyard in order to reduce the damage from that battle to 0 and draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of "Clear" Monsters on the field apart from Chimera, in this case two. Moreover, for the remainder of this turn, "Clear" Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle and all damage I receive from battles involving them is reduced to 0. That means you failed yet again, Gongenzaka Noboru."

"At the very least though, I got rid of your irritating Clear World, meaning you can no longer use its effects against me." Gongenzaka said. "I end my turn with this."

"In that case, I guess it's time for to settle things with you for good." Yusuke declared. "It's my turn! Draw! First, I activate the effect of Clear Saber, which is equipped to Clear Vicious Knight. By destroying this card, the equipped Monster cannot be destroyed by battle and all damage I receive from battles involving it is reduced to 0 until the end of my turn. Next, I activate the Equip Spell Card Attribute Bomb and I equip it to Clear Vicious Knight, declaring the Earth attribute through its effect. Now, let's end this! Battle! Clear Vicious Knight, attack Superheavy Samurai Monk Renny-O! End of the Clean!"

"What's the meaning of this?" Gongenzaka asked. "Even if you receive no damage from the battle, it's pointless to attack Renny-O when its defense is higher that Vicious Knight's attack. Unless…don't tell me!"

"It looks like you've guessed what's going to happen next." Yusuke let out a malicious smirk. "Attribute Bomb's effect activates! Since the equipped Monster is battling with a Monster of the declared attribute, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to you! Sink into the depths of despair, Gongenzaka Noboru!"

A large, black-colored sphere appeared above Gongenzaka following Yusuke's words. Immediately afterwards, the sphere exploded, with the blast enveloping Gongenzaka and sending him flying backwards, where he crashed into one of the room's stone pillars and crumbled to the ground.

Gongenzaka – LP: 200→0

Yusuke: WIN

"Just like I predicted, I took you down without suffering any damage whatsoever." Yusuke said as he approached the fallen Gongenzaka, who was struggling to stand up. "That will certainly serve to elevate my ranking even higher. And for the finishing touch, you will be sealed away for all eternity…or at least until Academia feels generous enough to release you and all the other cretins that invaded us alongside you. Farewell, pitiful Lancer."

Yusuke pointed his Duel Disk at the defenseless Gongenzaka. However, at that moment—

"I won't let you, Fujiwara!"

Several chains shot out of seemingly nowhere, entangling themselves around Yusuke's Duel Disk. Before the Academia agent could fully realize what was going on, he was pulled backwards and tossed into a bookshelf, with several books falling on top of him. Immediately afterwards, a bespectacled youth appeared seemingly out of nowhere, approaching Gongenzaka.

"Amon…Garam…"

Gongenzaka muttered the name of his savior with a grimace as he slowly stood up. Amon proceeded to step in front of him while glaring at Fujiwara, who had just emerged from the pile of books with a furious expression on his face.

"You had best get out of here as quickly as possible, Gongenzaka." Amon suggested. "You're in no condition to fight and will only be a hindrance. Leave that guy to me."

"As much as it pains me to admit it…you're right." Gongenzaka wheezed out. "With this much damage, I, the man Gongenzaka…cannot participate in a Duel against him properly… I'm counting on you…to give him some payback for me."

"That I will." Amon responded. "Now leave this place at once."

Following Amon's prompt, Gongenzaka turned around and started making his way towards the exit as fast as he could. In response to that, Yusuke placed a card on his Duel Disk.

"Did I say you could leave this place, scum?"

A large fireball was generated above Yusuke and headed straight for the fleeing Gongenzaka. However, a wall of chains suddenly rose from the ground, blocking the firewall and allowing Gongenzaka to escape.

"You know what's funny, Fujiwara?" Amon said while straightening his glasses. "I don't recall saying you could stop him."

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be, huh?" Yusuke sneered. "In that case, since you're so insistent on standing in my way, I'll get rid of you first, Amon. Taking down one of the filthy traitors who deserted Academia will certainly boost my status even further."

"In that case, let's see how much you've grown compared to the time where you had those practice matches against me and the other Elites." Amon said. "Now, let's begin!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks.

Amon – LP: 4000

Yusuke – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn this time." Yusuke announced. "I place a Monster in face-down defense position. Then, I will place a card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn." Amon announced. "Draw. I activate the Spell Card Foolish Burial in order to send Right Leg of the Sealed One in my Graveyard. Then, I summon Left Leg of the Sealed One (Dark/Spellcaster/ATK: 200/DEF: 300/LV: 1)!"

A large leg bound by a manacle appeared on Amon's field.

"I release Left Leg of the Sealed One in order to bring forth one of my mightiest beasts." Amon declared. "Appear, Summoned God Exodia (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: ?/DEF: 0/LV: 10)!"

The massive Monster with brown-colored skin, which had broken chains dangling from its arms and legs and a golden ankh placed on the middle of its chest, appeared on Amon's field, letting out a resonant roar that shook the room, causing several books to fall from their shelves.

"You brought out Summoned God Exodia already?" Yusuke remarked. "It looks like you intend to go all out from the start."

"Well, the sooner I eliminate you, the better." Amon stated. "Now, thanks to its effect, Summoned God Exodia gains 1000 attack for every "Sealed One" and "Sealed Exodia" Monster in my Graveyard. Since there are two such Monsters, Exodia's attack becomes 2000 (Exodia ATK: ?→2000). Now, let's battle! Summoned God Exodia, destroy his face-down Monster! Judgment of Creation – Exodo Blow!"

Exodia's hand was surrounded with golden energy as it unleashed a punch that obliterated Yusuke's face-down Monster.

"The Monster you just destroyed was Clear Phantom (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 900/LV: 3)." Yusuke said. "Normally, its effect would have allowed me to destroy your Monster and send three cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard. However, if I recall correctly, Summoned God Exodia is unaffected by card effects, right?"

"That's correct." Amon replied. "Moving on, I place two cards face-down and end my turn. At this moment, the effect of Summoned God Exodia activates, allowing me to add a "Sealed One" or "Sealed Exodia" Monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose to add Right Leg of the Sealed One from my Graveyard to my hand. Because of that, Summoned God Exodia's attack is lowered (Exodia ATK: 2000→1000)."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yusuke announced. "Draw! Hoh, that's just perfect. I activate the Field Spell Card Clear World!"

The scenery around the two Duelists changed once again, with the vast library being replaced by the empty white plain that had six large crystals hovering above it.

"Since Clear World is on my field, I can Special Summon this Monster from my hand." Yusuke continued. "Come, Clear Gazer (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 500/LV: 2)!"

A Monster resembling a giant demonic eyeball that was encased inside a transparent crystal appeared on Yusuke's field.

"Through its effect, Clear Gazer can be treated as two tributes for the Advance Summon of a "Clear" Monster." Yusuke stated. "I release Clear Gazer in order to Advance Summon Clear Vice Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 8)!"

A dragon clad in grey armor that was encased inside a transparent crystal appeared on Yusuke's field, letting out a furious howl.

"Battle!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Clear Vice Dragon, attack Summoned God Exodia! And at this moment, Clear Vice Dragon's effect activates! When this card battles, it gains attack equal to twice the attack of the Monster it's battling! Since Exodia's attack is 1000, my Monster gains 2000 attack (Clear Vice Dragon ATK: 0→2000)! Destroy his Monster, Clear Vice Dragon! Clean Malicious Stream!"

"I activate my Continuous Trap Card, Supremacy of the Sealed God!" Amon declared. "Thanks to its effect, the first time each "Sealed" or "Exodia" Monster I control would be destroyed as a result of battle, it's not destroyed and all battle damage is halved!"

Following Amon's words, Clear Vice Dragon's head emerged from the crystal and unleashed a violet-colored energy at Exodia, which however failed to destroy it. The ensuing shockwave from the clash caused Amon to grimace due to the pain.

Amon – LP: 4000→3500

"With the battle's end, Clear Vice Dragon's attack returns to normal, and it also switches to defense position due to its effect." Yusuke said. "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn." Amon announced. "Draw. I activate the Spell Card Forbidden Fusion, whose effect allows me to send two "Sealed" Monsters from my hand or Deck to the Graveyard in order to perform a Fusion Summon. I choose to send Right Arm of the Sealed One and Left Arm of the Sealed One from my Deck to the Graveyard."

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Amon chanted.

"Sealed parts of the forbidden existence, join your power as one and rouse the indomitable guardian from its slumber! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Exodion the Master Sealed Guardian (ATK: 0/DEF: 4000/LV: 10) in defense mode!"

A Monster somewhat resembling Exodia, which was covered from head to toe in an ornate gold armor with several ankhs placed on its forearms, forelegs and torso, appeared on Amon's field.

"Since two more "Sealed One" Monsters were sent to the Graveyard, Exodia's attack increases once again (Exodia ATK: 1000→3000)." Amon stated. "Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Curse of the Sealed God. Now then, if I recall correctly, your Clear World prevents me from declaring an attack if I control a Dark-attribute Monster, right? However, since Exodia is unaffected by card effects, it can still battle even under Clear World's effects. As such, Summoned God Exodia will attack Clear Vice Dragon! Judgment of Creation – Exodo Blow!"

"In that case, I activate Clear Vice Dragon's effect!" Yusuke exclaimed as Exodia's massive fist approached his Monster. "By sending a card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can prevent my Monster's destruction!"

True enough, even though Exodia struck the dragon with all its might, it failed to damage it in any manner.

"I expected this much." Amon remarked. "And that's why I activate the effect of Curse of the Sealed God! Through its effect, when an attack position "Exodia" or Sealed" Monster fails to inflict damage to my opponent during the Battle Phase, I can inflict 500 points of damage to them! Take this!"

Several chains suddenly erupted from the ground, striking Yusuke's abdomen and causing him to double over.

Yusuke – LP: 4000→3500

"You actually managed to damage me…" Yusuke smirked. "Not bad. It looks like I'll get to enjoy myself a bit more with you compared to my previous match."

"Trust me, this was just a little taste of what's to come next, Fujiwara." Amon declared. "I end my turn, with Exodia's effect activating. Thanks to it, I will add Left Leg of the Sealed One from my Graveyard to my—"

"I was waiting for this moment!" Yusuke abruptly shouted. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card Clear Capture! Through its effect, when a Monster would be moved from my opponent's Graveyard, I can target that Monster and Special Summon it to my side of the field as a "Clear" Monster, equipping it with this card and treating it as having no attribute! In addition, that Monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects and I receive no damage from battles involving it! Come to my side, Left Leg of the Sealed One!"

Following Yusuke's words, a massive leg bound by a manacle appeared on his field. Immediately afterwards, it was encased inside a transparent crystal.

"That's…" Amon narrowed his eyes at this scene. "I see. So that's your goal. By summoning a piece of Exodia on your field, you can prevent me from using it to assemble Exodia while also further strengthening your defenses through your Trap's other effects. You've grown from a promising rookie to a full-fledged Duelist, huh, Fujiwara?"

"It was all thanks to my Master, Nightshroud, and his guidance." Yusuke smirked. "Because of that, I can now stand on equal grounds with the Academia Elites. And I'll be one more step closer to becoming one myself once I've dealt with you."

"How troublesome…" Amon muttered. "In any case, since another part of Exodia left my Graveyard, Summoned God Exodia's attack is lowered (Exodia ATK: 3000→2000)."

"It's my turn!" Yusuke announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Clear Release, whose effect allows me to send a "Clear" Monster I control to the Graveyard in order to draw one card from my Deck for every two Levels it has if I have Clear World on my field. I will release the Level 8 Clear Vice Dragon, meaning I can draw four cards from my Deck. Next, I activate the Spell Card Fusion, using its effect to fuse Clear Cube and Clear Rage Golem in my hand!"

As his two Monster swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yusuke chanted.

"Hollow existences traversing the unblemished world of void! Join together as one and transform into the herald of death reaping the souls of the forgotten! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Clear Noxious Reaper (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A Monster resembling a cloaked demon with scythes instead of arms that was encased inside a transparent crystal appeared on Yusuke's field.

"Moving on, I activate the Equip Spell Card Clear Vice Genesis, using its effect to bring back Clear Vice Dragon from my Graveyard." Yusuke stated as Clear Vice Dragon appeared once again on his field. "Now, let's battle! Clear Noxious Reaper, attack his Exodion! And at this moment, Noxious Reaper's effect activates! When it battles an opponent's Monster while Clear World is on the field, I can banish it before damage calculation! Clean Purge!"

The scythes attached to Noxious Reaper's arms extended outwards, piercing through Exodion and causing it to vanish.

"Next, Clear Vice Dragon will attack Summoned God Exodia, with my Monster gaining attack equal to double the attack of your Monster (Clear Vice Dragon ATK: 0→4000)!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Do it, Clear Vice Dragon! Clean Malicious Stream!"

"The effect of Supremacy of the Sealed God activates!" Amon shouted. "Thanks to it, Exodia is not destroyed and the battle damage is halved!"

Clear Vice Dragon opened its maw wide, unleashing a powerful blast that once again failed to destroy Exodia. However, the ensuing shockwave sent Amon skidding backwards.

Amon – LP: 3500→2500

"Due to the effect of the equipped Clear Vice Genesis, Clear Vice Dragon retains the increase in attack and won't switch to defense mode." Yusuke said. "I end my turn with this."

"It's my turn." Amon announced. "Draw. I activate the Spell Card Angel's Charity, whose effect allows me to draw three cards from my Deck and discard two from my hand. Since the two cards I just sent to the Graveyard are the remaining two pieces of Exodia, Summoned God Exodia gain 2000 attack (Exodia ATK: 2000→4000). Next, since I control an "Exodia" Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come, Rubidium Sealed Priestess Echo (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 7)!"

The female Monster clad in a ruby-colored outfit resembling a mix between a priestess's robe and a military attire, which was armed with a sword-staff enveloped by several chains, appeared on Amon's field.

"Echo…?" Yusuke wondered, but then smirked. "I see. As expected, 'that' past incident still haunts you…"

"I activate Echo's effect." Amon declared. "Once per turn, I can banish a "Sealed" Monster from my hand, Deck or Graveyard in order to have this card gain attack equal to the attack of the Monster with the highest attack on the field on the field plus 200. I will banish Sealed Initiate from my Deck in order to have Echo gain Exodia's attack plus 200 (Echo ATK: 0→4200). Next, I activated the Quick-Play Spell Card Sealing Flash, whose effect allows me to negate the effect of a card on the field if I control a "Sealed" Monster until the end of this turn. I will negate the effects of your Clear World. Now, let's battle! Summoned God Exodia, destroy Clear Noxious Reaper! Judgment of Creation – Exodo Blow!"

Exodia's fist was surrounded by energy as the massive Monster thrust it forward, destroying Clear Noxious Reaper.

"Clear Noxious Reaper's effect activates." Yusuke stated. "When this card is destroyed by battle, the battle damage is reduced to 0."

"Next, Rubidium Sealed Priestess Echo will attack Clear Vice Dragon!" Amon exclaimed. "At this moment, I will banish Sealing Flash from my Graveyard in order to activate its effect! Through it, I can halve the attack of the opponent's Monster that's battling with a "Sealed" or "Exodia" Monster I control until the Battle Phase's end! As such, your dragon's attack is halved (Clear Vice Dragon ATK: 4000→2000)! Do it, Echo! Forbidden Arcane Slash!"

Echo charged forward while brandishing its staff, which was surrounded by a storm of arcane energy. It then brought it down on Clear Vice Dragon, destroying and sending Yusuke tumbling backwards due to the ensuing explosion.

Yusuke – LP: 3500→1300

"The effect of the equipped Clear Vice Genesis activates." Yusuke stated as he got. "If this card is sent to the Graveyard because the equipped Monster was destroyed while Clear World was face-up on the field, I can draw two cards from my Deck."

"I end my turn with this." Amon said. "And at this moment, Summoned God Exodia's effect activates. Through it, I will return Sealed Exodia back to my hand (Exodia ATK: 4000→3000)."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yusuke announced. "Draw! During my Standby Phase, the effect of Clear Noxious Reaper activates. Since that card was destroyed by battle and Clear World is on my field, I can Special Summon this card from my Graveyard with its attack being equal to that of the Monster that destroyed it at that time plus 500. In exchange, my Monster cannot activate its effects. Revive, Clear Noxious Reaper!"

A portal appeared on the ground, out of which Clear Noxious Reaper emerged and landed on Yusuke's field.

(Clear Noxious Reaper ATK: 0→4500)

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Clear Fusion." Yusuke declared. "Through its effect, I can Fusion Summon a "Clear" Fusion Monster by using Monsters from my hand and/or field. I will fuse Clear Vicious Knight and Clear Demon Tower (Dark/Rock/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 2100/LV: 4) in my hand!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yusuke chanted.

"Hollow existences traversing the unblemished world of void! Join together as one and release the fallen warrior thirsting for carnage from its binds! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! Clear Rampaging Berserker (Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600/LV: 8)!"

A muscular warrior clad in worn-out obsidian armor with several scars on its body that was encased inside a large transparent crystal appeared on Yusuke's field.

"Battle!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Clear Noxious Reaper, attack Summoned God Exodia! Clean Purge!"

"Due to the effect of Supremacy of the Sealed God, Exodia won't be destroyed by this battle and the damage will be halved!" Amon stated.

The scythes attached to Noxious Reaper's arms suddenly shot forward, striking Exodia and generating a shockwave that sent Amon skidding backwards.

Amon – LP: 2500→1750

"Moving on, Clear Rampaging Berserker, attack Rubidium Sealed Priestess Echo! At this moment, my Monster's effect activates! When it battles a Monster with a higher attack while either player has received damage to their Life Points, I can increase its attack by an amount equal to twice that amount of damage! Since I just dealt you 750 points of damage, Rampaging Berserker gains 1500 attack (Rampaging Berserker ATK: 3000→4500)! Do it, my Monster! Clean Massacre!"

Rampaging Berserker extended its arms outside of the crystal as it flew forward, striking Echo with its fists and sending it flying backwards as the ensuing shockwave caused Amon to wince from the pain.

Amon – LP: 1750→1600

"At this moment, Clear Rampaging Berserker's effect activates!" Yusuke shouted. "If this card declared an attack successfully while Clear World is on the field, I can target and destroy a Monster on my opponent's field and inflict 300 points of damage to them! I choose to destroy your Echo!"

Following Yusuke's words, two beams of energy erupted from Rampaging Berserker's eyes, piercing through Echo and striking Amon's chest, with the bespectacled youth letting out a cry of pain. Immediately afterwards, Echo's body cracked all over and the Monster was destroyed in a spectacular explosion.

Amon – LP: 1600→1300

"Echo…"

Amon muttered with a frown, but his face quickly turned into a stoic mask once again. However, Yusuke didn't miss that moment as his sinister grin became wider.

"It's just as I thought…" Yusuke muttered. "I end my turn with this. I have a feeling things will get rather interesting from now on, so I hope that you can put on a good show for me before your downfall, Amon Garam."

"You're running that mouth of yours way too much, Fujiwara." Amon narrowed his eyes. "But if you want to see something interesting, then allow me to fulfil that wish of yours. It's my turn. Draw. I summon Sealed Exodia (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)!"

The head part of Exodia appeared on Amon's field next to his other Monster.

"You summoned a piece of Exodia?" Yusuke wondered. "What are you planning?"

"Using Summoned God Exodia and Sealed Exodia on my field—I will perform a Contact Fusion!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Amon chanted. "Unleashed deity of oblivion! Assimilate the fragment of the forbidden god and ascend beyond the boundaries of heaven and hell! Contact Fusion! Descend now, Level 12! Awakened God Exodia (Dark/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/ATK: ?/DEF: 5000/LV: 12)!"

A pure white-colored version of Exodia with several gold-colored armor pieces attached to its body appeared on Amon's field, letting out a resonant roar.

"Thanks to its effect, Awakened God Exodia's attack is equal to the number of "Sealed Exodia" and "Sealed One" Monsters multiplied by 2000." Amon stated. "Since there are four such Monsters, Exodia's attack becomes 8000 (Exodia ATK: ?→8000). Moreover, much like its predecessor, Awakened God Exodia is unaffected by card effects, and also cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn."

"Most impressive indeed." Yusuke whistled. "I don't think anyone knew that you had the capability to perform Contact Fusion or that you had such a powerful Monster in your Deck."

"It's time to end this." Amon declared. "Battle! Summoned God Exodia, destroy Clear Noxious Reaper! Requiem of Evil– Exodo Punish!"

"This is where the fun begins!" Yusuke exclaimed. "I activate my Trap Card, Programmed Tragedy! Through its effect, I can Special Summon a Monster from your Graveyard to my side of the field! Revive, Rubidium Sealed Priestess Echo!"

A portal appeared on Yusuke's field, with a large stake in which Echo was bound rising from it and embedding itself next on his field.

"My Monster…was revived to your field?" Amon's expression distorted at that sight. "What's the meaning of this?"

"That's a nice expression you're making, a far cry from your calm and composed self." Yusuke let out a malicious smirk. "Programmed Tragedy's effect doesn't end here, for it also forces you to make a choice. If you don't attack the summoned Monster and instead choose to target any other Monster on my field, the Battle Phase immediately ends and you gain Life Points equal to that Monster's Level multiplied by 300. If you choose to attack that Monster, we both receive damage equal to its Level multiplied by 100 and you get to resume your Battle Phase. Now, what will you do? Well, for a guy ruled by logic like you, the choice should be obvious, no? Didn't something similar happen to you in the past?"

"You…" Amon growled. "Don't tell me… Did you dig into that incident six years ago…?"

"You didn't possibly think you were the only one who kept tabs on his allies?" Yusuke smirked. "I had heard rumors, but dear me that was a truly interesting incident. How did that report go again…? Ah, yes, I remember now. Former military members from one of the countries that had suffered as a result of the weapons your family's company supplied to your enemies assaulted the Garam estate. In the ensuing skirmish, the manor caught fire with you, your younger brother and your dear childhood friend and assistant Echo being inside. The very same Echo whose likeliness was captured in this custom-made card."

Yusuke gestured at the bound Rubidium Sealed Priestess Echo before resuming his tale.

"Now this is where things become amusing. Within all this chaos, you three are captured by the enemy and brought to the main hall. The terrorists intend to kill your brother and your friend right in front of you and leave you to die. The situation is quite desperate. At that point, you notice a structural weakness in the crumbling ceiling. You realize that you can bring a part of it down and bury most of the terrorists, but the catch is that Echo will be caught up in it. Yet you don't hesitate to act. Grabbing one of the terrorists' guns, you go along with your plan, taking down the terrorists and saving yourself and your brother at the expense of your dear Echo's life. A perfectly logical response to a desperate situation, one that resulted in the best possible outcome under the circumstances at the time."

Amon offered no response to Yusuke's words, but if one were to observe him closely, they would notice that his left arm was twitching somewhat.

"As such, it shouldn't be that difficult to make the correct choice once again, right?" Yusuke said with a malicious smirk etched on his face. "I mean, you obviously have to attack me if you want to win, right? And you only have to destroy the Monster that serves as the last memento of your precious friend with your own hands. You should have become acclimated to eliminating the things that matter the most to you for the sake of survival by now, right?"

"…Shut up, you irritating chatterbox." Amon spoke with a severe expression on his face. "If you think you can guilt me into not attacking by using such obvious mind tricks, think again! Do it, Awakened God Exodia! Destroy Echo! Requiem of Evil – Exodo Punish!"

A sphere of energy formed between Exodia's hands, shooting forward and enveloping the chained Echo, obliterating it.

"Programmed Tragedy's effect activates!" Yusuke declared. "Due to it, we both receive damage equal to the destroyed Monster's Level multiplied by 100! Since Echo was Level 7, we'll receive 700 points of damage!"

Both Yusuke and Amon winced as they were surrounded by crimson auras.

Amon – LP: 1300→600

Yusuke – LP: 1300→600

"If you believe that your petty tricks have saved you, think again, Fujiwara." Amon stated. "Thanks to its effect, Awakened God Exodia can attack all face-up Monsters my opponent controls. As such, Awakened God Exodia will destroy Clear Noxious Reaper! Requiem of Evil – Exodo Punish!"

"Naïve!" Yusuke shouted. "I activate the effect of Clear Demon Tower in my Graveyard! If I receive damage while this card is in my Graveyard, I can banish this card to send all Monsters on my field to the Graveyard in order to prevent myself from receiving any damage for the duration of this turn!"

"…Since the last piece of Exodia returned to my Graveyard, Awakened God Exodia's attack increases (Exodia ATK: 8000→10000)." Amon said with obvious frustration. "I end my turn with this."

"As expected, in the end—you made the wrong choice." Yusuke declared with a cold tone. "For a person who always advocated against letting emotions cloud your judgment during battle, you did a poor job sticking to your creed. Did you really think I had no means to stop any further attacks from you once you destroyed Echo? Had you thought this through better, you would have realized you had more to gain by not attacking at that time. However, you probably couldn't stand the thought of having your precious keepsake stay on my field, and you also erroneously assumed that I didn't want you to destroy it."

"Fujiwara, you bastard…" Amon grimaced. "So you're saying everything went according to your plan…?"

"I'm saying that because you succumbed to your weakness, you're about to pay the ultimate price." Yusuke announced. "Your miserable existence will be erased right here by me! It's my turn! Draw! Since I control no Monsters while my opponent does, I can activate the effect of Clear Fusion in my Graveyard! By banishing this card along with the necessary Fusion Materials from my Graveyard while Clear World is on my field, I can perform a Fusion Summon! I choose to banish Clear Noxious Reaper, Clear Vice Dragon and Clear Vicious Knight from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yusuke chanted.

"Hollow existences traversing the unblemished world of void! Join together as one and become the iron fist of the tyrant ruling over the empyrean realm! Fusion Summon! Awaken now, Level 10! Clear Malevolent Emperor (Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

An imposing Monster, which was clad entirely in pure white and violet-colored armor with six differently-colored wings extending from its back and holding a large battle axe, that was encased in a large transparent crystal appeared on Yusuke's field.

"Clear Malevolent Emperor…" Amon muttered. "So this is your trump card…and the reason you cleared the field was to bring it out…"

"Yes, you're finally starting to understand just how much you've failed." Yusuke let out a sinister smile. "By inflicting damage to me through Echo's destruction, you allowed me to use the effect of Clear Demon Tower to empty my field. And because of that, I was able to use Clear Fusion's effect in order to call forth the instrument of your demise. Now, let's end this. I activate Clear Malevolent Emperor's effect! Once per turn, I can declare an attribute, and if there are Monsters of that attribute on the field, my Monster gains different effects! I declare the Dark attribute, and since your Exodia is Dark-attribute, Malevolent Emperor's effect activates! Through it, it gains attack equal to the sum of the attack of all Dark-attribute Monsters on the field until the End Phase! As such, Exodia's attack is added to my Monster's attack (Clear Malevolent Emperor ATK: 4000→14000)!"

"An attack of 14000!?" Amon cried out in shock. "Even with Supremacy of the Sealed God's effect, my Life Points will…!"

"Battle!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Clear Malevolent Emperor, annihilate that pitiful deserter! Clean Death Decree!"

Clear Malevolent Emperor exited the crystal and struck Awakened God Exodia with its axe, generating a massive explosion that engulfed Amon and sent him crashing to the ground hard.

Amon – LP: 600→0

Yusuke: WIN

"Another Duel, another defeated enemy." Yusuke smirked as he approached the fallen Amon. "Now then, I think I'll skip the gloating part and go straight to the main event before another buffoon like you comes to interrupt me again."

Yusuke pointed his Duel Disk at Amon, with a flash of purple light emitting from it. Once it died down, only a card with Amon's figure printed on it was left behind. Yusuke briefly glanced at it before looking around at the damaged sections of the library.

"Damn, the Professor will surely reprimand me for this mess." Yusuke grimaced. "Still, the accomplishment of defeating two enemies should be enough to compensate for that. And as for you, my friend…"

Yusuke kneeled down and picked up Amon's card before promptly tossing it aside.

"A worthless traitor like you only deserves being treated like the trash you are." Yusuke sneered. "Now then, better get moving. The day is still young, and plenty more enemies await their judgment. And soon enough, the ideal world will be in our grasp at long last."

Yusuke said so with a beatific expression on his face as he gazed the ruined library's ornate ceiling.

* * *

Card Corner

 **Clear Adept**

ATK: 1200, DEF: 1900, LV: 5

Dark/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: This face-up card is not treated as a Dark-attribute Monster. If you control no Monsters while your opponent does, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is summoned successfully, you can add "Clear World" from your Deck to your hand. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the first time each face-up "Clear" Spell/Trap Card would be destroyed, it's not destroyed. If a "Clear" card on your field would be destroyed, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to prevent its destruction.

 **Clear Disaster Chimera**

ATK: 2700, DEF: 1600, LV: 9

Dark/Beast/Effect

Monster Effect: This face-up card is not treated as a Dark-attribute Monster. Your opponent cannot target other "Clear" Monsters for attacks apart from this card. During your Main Phase, you can halve the opponent's Life Points a number of times equal to the number of different attributes on their field. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase on the turn you activated this effect. If this card is about to be destroyed by battle, you can send "Clear World" from your field to the Graveyard in order to reduce the damage from that battle to 0 and draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of "Clear" Monsters on the field apart from this one. In addition, for the remainder of that turn, "Clear" Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle and all damage you receive from battles involving them is reduced to 0.

 **Clear Gazer**

ATK: 0, DEF: 500, LV: 2

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: This face-up card is not treated as a Dark-attribute Monster. This card can be treated as two tributes for the Advance Summon of a "Clear" Monster. If "Clear World" is face-up on the field, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

 **Clear Noxious Reaper**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2000, LV: 8

Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

2 "Clear" Monsters

Monster Effect: This face-up card is not treated as a Dark-attribute Monster. When this card battles an opponent's Monster while you control "Clear World", you can banish that Monster before damage calculation. If this card is destroyed by battle, the damage is reduced to 0. Then, you can Special Summon it during your next Standby Phase and make its ATK equal to the ATK the Monster that destroyed it had at that time plus 500. If it's summoned this way, it cannot activate its effects and is banished if it's destroyed.

 **Clear Demon Tower**

ATK: 300, DEF: 2100, LV: 4

Dark/Rock/Effect

Monster Effect: This face-up card is not treated as a Dark-attribute Monster. As long as "Clear World" is on the field, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. If you receive damage while this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish this card to send all Monsters on your field to the Graveyard. In exchange, you receive no damage for the duration of this turn.

 **Clear Rampaging Berserker**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 2600, LV: 8

Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect

2 "Clear" Monsters

Monster Effect: This face-up card is not treated as a Dark-attribute Monster. When this card battles a Monster with a higher ATK while either player has received damage to their Life Points, you can increase its ATK by an amount equal to twice that amount of damage. If this card declared an attack successfully while "Clear World" is on the field, you can target and destroy a Monster on your opponent's field and inflict 300 points of damage to them.

 **Awakened God Exodia**

ATK: ?, DEF: 5000, LV: 12

Dark/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect

"Summoned God Exodia" + "Sealed Exodia"

Monster Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned by sending the above Monsters from your field to the Graveyard (you do not use Fusion) and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is unaffected by card effects and cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn. This card gains 2000 ATK for every "Sealed One" and "Sealed Exodia" Monster in your Graveyard, and can attack all Monsters your opponent controls once each. During your End Phase, you can a number of "Sealed One" and "Sealed Exodia" Monsters from your Graveyard to your hand equal to the number of Monsters this card destroyed during your Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed, you can draw cards from your Deck until you have six in your hand and have your opponent discard the same amount of cards from their hand.

 **Clear Malevolent Emperor**

ATK: 4000, DEF: 3000, LV: 10

Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect

1 "Clear" Fusion Monster + 2 Level 5 or higher "Clear" Monsters

Monster Effect: This face-up card is not treated as a Dark-attribute Monster. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects if "Clear World" is on the field. Once per turn, you can declare an attribute and apply the following effects if your opponent controls Monsters with the declared attribute.

-LIGHT: You can look through your opponent's Deck and banish a number of cards from there equal to the number of LIGHT Monsters on the field.

-DARK: Add the sum of the ATK of all DARK Monsters on the field to this card's ATK until the End Phase.

-EARTH: Switch the battle positions of all Monsters your opponent controls.

-WATER: Your opponent sends cards from their hand to the Graveyard equal to the number of WATER Monsters on the field while you draw an equal amount of cards.

-FIRE: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the sum of the ATK of all FIRE Monsters on the field.

-WIND: Destroy a number of Spell/Trap Cards on your opponent's field equal to the number or WIND Monsters on the field. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect.

 **Abyss Actor Equalizer**

Normal Spell Card

If you control at least one "Abyss Actor" Monster while your opponent controls more Monsters than you do, draw a number of cards from your Deck equal to the number of Monsters your opponent controls.

 **Gem Glow**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Negate the attack of an opponent's Monster if you have a "Gem Beast" card in your Spell/Trap Zone. During either player's turn, if this card is in your Graveyard while you control a "Gem Beast" Monster, you can banish it in order to place a "Gem Beast" Monster from your Graveyard to your Spell/Trap Zone and negate the effects of an opponent's Monster until the End Phase.

 **Abyss Script – Reckless Gambit**

Quick-Play Spell Card

When your opponent's Monster declares an attack, you can guess what type the top card of their Deck is. If you guess correctly, halve the ATK of your opponent's Monsters. If not, halve the ATK of your Monsters. If you received damage during your opponent's Battle Phase while this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish it in order to guess what type the top card of you Deck is and draw it. If you guess correctly, end the Battle Phase. If not, sent the drawn card to the Graveyard and receive double the damage during your next damage calculation.

 **Abyss Costume – Cursed Colt**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card to an "Abyss Actor" Monster you control. When the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, you can destroy all other Monsters on their field with a Level equal to or lower than that Monster's Level. If you used that effect, the opponent draws one card from their Deck and no other Monsters you control can declare an attack on this turn's Battle Phase. If the equipped Monster would be destroyed, you can destroy this card instead and halve all damage from that battle. In exchange, the equipped Monster cannot declare an attack on your next Battle Phase and its effects are negated until the end of your next turn.

 **Hollow Passage**

Normal Spell Card

Target a "Clear" Monster you control; it can attack your opponent directly during this turn's Battle Phase, but the damage from that battle is halved and no other Monsters you control can declare an attack.

 **Clear Saber**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card to a "Clear" Monster you control. When it attacks a defense position Monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent. If the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, you can draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of "Clear" Monsters you control. In exchange, no other Monsters you control can declare an attack. During either player's turn, you can destroy this card to prevent the equipped Monster from being destroyed by battle and yourself from receiving any damage from battle involving it until the end of that turn.

 **Clear Release**

Normal Spell Card

If "Clear World" is on your field, you can send a "Clear" Monster you control to the Graveyard; draw one card from your Deck for every two Levels on that Monster.

 **Clear Vice Genesis**

Equip Spell Card

Target a "Clear Vice Dragon" in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and equip this card to it. The equipped Monster retains its ATK increase after battling and cannot be switched to defense mode through its effect. If this card was sent to the Graveyard because the equipped Monster was destroyed while "Clear World" is on the field, you can draw two cards from your Deck.

 **Sealing Flash**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Negate the effect of a card on the field if you control a "Sealed" Monster until the end of that turn. When a "Sealed" or "Exodia" Monster is battling with an opponent's Monster, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to halve that Monster's ATK until the Battle Phase's end.

 **Clear Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon a "Clear" Fusion Monster by using Monsters from your hand and/or field as Fusion Materials. If you control no Monsters while your opponent does and "Clear World" is on your field, you can banish this card along with "Clear" Monsters from your Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon an appropriate "Clear" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.

 **Gem Barricade**

Normal Trap Card

Send a "Gem Beast" Monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard; for the rest of that turn, all damage you receive from battles involving "Gem Beast" Monsters you control is reduced to 0.

 **Gem Recreation**

Continuous Trap Card

Target a "Gem Beast" Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and equip this card to it. If this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped Monster. If the equipped Monster leaves the field, destroy this card. If this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can place a "Gem Beast" Monster from your Deck to your Spell/Trap Card Zone.

 **Ultimate Gem Awakening**

Normal Trap Card

Activate this card if a "Gem Beast" Monster you control is destroyed and you have seven "Gem Beast" Monsters with different names in your field and/or Graveyard. Special Summon an "Ultimate Gem God" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck (this Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). If an "Ultimate Gem God" Monster leaves the field, you banish this card from your Graveyard to Special Summon up to three "Gem Beast" Monsters from your Graveyard.

 **Clear Slate**

Counter Trap Card

If you control a "Clear" Monster, you can negate an effect that would destroy cards on your field.

 **Attribute Transmutation**

Normal Trap Card

Change the attributes of all face-up Monsters your opponent controls into attributes of your choice until the start of your next turn.

 **Attribute Homunculus**

Normal Trap Card

Special Summon a "Homunculus Token" (Fiend/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) on your opponent's field and select its attribute. The summoned Token cannot be tributed, cannot be destroyed by battle and your opponent receives no damage from battles involving it. If "Clear World" is active on the field, it cannot be destroyed as long as the token remains on the field.

 **Clear Capture**

Continuous Trap Card

When a Monster would be moved from your opponent's Graveyard, you can target that Monster; Special Summon it to your side of the field as a "Clear" Monster, equip it with this card and treat it as having no attribute. The equipped Monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects and you receive no damage from battles involving it. If this card is destroyed, banish that Monster.

 **Programmed Tragedy**

Normal Trap Card

Activate this card during your opponent's Battle Phase. Special Summon a Monster from your opponent's Graveyard to your side of the field. If your opponent doesn't target that Monster with their next attack, end the Battle Phase and have your opponent gain Life Points equal to that Monster's Level x 300. If your opponent destroys that Monster, you receive no damage from that battle, but both you and your opponent receive damage equal to that Monster's Level x 100.

 **And that concludes Chapter 48. Here, it was Academia's turn to shine as Johan and Yusuke successfully took down their respective opponents. Some of them were fortunate even though they were defeated, while others…not so much. Most of this chapter's focus was on Yusuke since I always had a slight fascination with the Clear archetype that debuted in the final season of GX. It's a shame that it hasn't become a proper archetype so far in the TCG.**

 **Well, that's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Greetings, community! Dvdryms here, with Chapter 49. First, in response to your questions.**

 **—To Leon: Perhaps Judai will appear if the simulacrums end up being used again. We'll see about it.**

 **—To Jason: Leo winning a Duel? Unlikely.**

 **—To EXECZ: I doubt Clear Wing would be considered a "Clear" Monster. Not only does it not share the effect of being treated as having no attribute like the other "Clear" Monsters, but I think the name spelling in Japanese is also somewhat different in regards to the "Clear" part.**

 **—To Guest 1.0: Johan will explain his reasons about siding with Academia. As for using the Advanced Crystal Beasts, that probably won't happen, but I might replace them with something similar. Gongenzaka was mostly spared because I didn't want to give Yusuke the satisfaction of carding two enemies. And I also like the big guy. Yuri will Duel soon enough and demonstrate his might. As for the simulacrums, perhaps they might appear later. Regarding the carded Duelists, I can't give too many details on that yet. As for a sequel, I have no intention of writing one yet, but things might change. And in any case, I'm completely focused on this story for now, so it's a bit too soon for me to consider a continuation.**

 **—To Punnisher93: Happy birthday to you!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 49 – Qualifications of a Ruler**

"Go, Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight! Eliminate the small fry gathered before us! Scorching Crimson Hell Burning!"

The massive red dragon howled as it opened its maw wide, unleashing a stream of flames that sent the six screaming Obelisk Force members in front of Jack flying. The walls of the corridor were also scorched due to the intensity of the flames while several columns were cracked.

"When will you realize it's useless?" Jack snorted as he removed Scarlight's card from his Duel Disk, causing its figure to disappear. "With such a low skill level and lack of true courage, you cannot stand against me no matter how many of you come at me. It's too bad that Academia seems to have invested in quantity instead of quality. Now then, where should I head next?"

After deliberating for a few seconds, Jack chose to head towards the flight of stairs that seemed to lead upwards. If Akaba Leo followed Roget's example, his chambers would surely be situated somewhere on Academia's upper floors, from where he could gaze down upon everyone else and instill a sense of superiority in himself like most tyrants do.

"Then again, one could say I was pretty much the same as them, no?"

Jack chuckled to himself as he recalled back to the times where he would observe the Friendship Cup from the Seat of the Conqueror inside the Duel Palace. Many people from the Commons had labeled him as a traitor and an aloof King for seemingly siding with the Tops. However, he had never styled himself as a liberator or a rebel leader. For the most part, his Duels were for the sake of quenching the thirst for worthy challenges and for seeking opponents that would take him past his limit, an admittedly selfish reason.

Still, he couldn't deny that one part of him hoped that his fight against overwhelming odds to reach the top would inspire the rest of the Commons to take action themselves in order to change the City's rotten class system and bring forth true equality. However, he was truly disappointed with the end result. A large part of the Commons expected everything from Jack, seeing him as some sort of messiah that would magically solve all of their problems, while others remained apathetic as ever, content with cursing him for his apparent lack of interest in his people. The flame of Neo Domino City's soul had truly been snuffed out almost completely, until the arrival of the Lancers and his climactic Duel with Yuya rekindled it and brought about salvation for everyone.

All these errand thoughts passed from Jack's head in an instant as his D-Wheel climbed up the stairs, leading him into a narrow corridor that exited into a wide terrace overlooking a part of the island. Jack was momentarily entranced by the vast expanse of the ocean spreading before him. However, he quickly snapped out of it as he realized that he wasn't alone up there. A young man with short, violet hair and dark green eyes, who was dressed in an expensive suit fit for nobility and had a gold Academia-issue Duel Disk strapped on his left hand, was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Finally, you've arrived here." The youth said. "It seems the useless lowlifes in charge of our surveillance system were actually correct when they said an enemy was approaching this location. The wait was worth it after all."

"Who are you?" Jack asked. "Another one of Academia's higher ranking underlings, I presume?"

"I'm no mere pawn if that's what you're insinuating, mongrel." The youth sneered. "My name is Ojin, Prince of the Kingdom of Misgarth and heir to the throne. And you must be Jack Atlas, the peasant from the trash heaps of the Synchro Dimension who styled himself as a King of all things. While two of your comrades are pretty high on my hit list, teaching you a lesson for your affront of even implying that you're anything like someone who has noble blood is a much bigger priority right now."

"After several encounters, I have to wonder if Academia is comprised only of Duelists whose skills pale in comparison to their massive ego and sense of entitlement." Jack stated as he activated the Duel Disk mounted on his D-Wheel. "However, my creed is to welcome any and all challenges regardless of their attitude. Let's see if you can make my soul boil."

"Such haughty and arrogant words unbefitting of a person of your status." Ojin stated as he activated his Duel Disk. "I'll make sure to teach you a lesson about the difference in our status, you wannabe King. In addition, you'll make for a decent guinea pig for my new and improved Deck. Now, let's begin your execution!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together as one.

Jack – LP: 4000

Ojin – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Ojin announced. "I activate the effect of Dragon Ruler of Earth – Reactan (Earth/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200/LV: 4), sending it to the Graveyard alongside Samsara Wyvern (Light/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 500/LV: 2) in order to Special Summon this card from my Deck. Appear, Dragon Ruler of Boulders – Redox (Earth/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 3000/LV: 7) in defense mode!"

A massive grey dragon whose body was made entirely out of rock appeared on Ojin's field, letting out a loud howl.

"Since it was summoned through Reactan's effect, Redox cannot declare an attack during this turn." Ojin said. "Of course, that hardly matters since it's the first turn and Redox is in defense position. I place a card face-down and end my turn. At this moment, the effect of Samsara Wyvern in my Graveyard activates. If this card is in my Graveyard or banish zone during the End Phase while I control a Level 5 or higher Dragon-type Monster, I can add it to my hand."

"My turn!" Jack announced. "Draw! I will send the Level 2 Force Resonator from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon this card from my hand. Come, Power Giant (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 0/LV: 6)!"

A large Monster whose body was made out of crystal with several precious stones attached to it appeared on Jack's field.

"Due to its effect, Power Giant's level is reduced by an amount equal to the Level of the Monster that was sent to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon it (Power Giant LV: 6→4)." Jack stated. "Moving on, I summon the Tuner Monster Influence Dragon (Wind/Dragon/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 900/LV: 3)!"

A winged dragon with a thin body clad in blue armor appeared on Jack's field next to Power Giant.

"I activate Influence Dragon's effect." Jack continued. "Once per turn, I can target a face-up Monster I control and change its type into Dragon until the End Phase. Of course, I choose my Power Giant. Then, I tune the Level 4 Power Giant with the Level 3 Influence Dragon!"

As Power Giant turned into four stars and Influence Dragon turned into three rings surrounding them, Jack chanted.

"The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of victory, shatter the very Earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Level 7! Explode Wing Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600/LV: 7)!"

A grey, winged dragon with relatively thin limbs and an oversized hump protruding from its back appeared on Jack's field, howling loudly.

"Are you kidding me?" Ojin snorted. "You've summoned a 2400 attack Monster against my 3000 defense Redox? Didn't they teach you how to calculate in the slums you grew up? No, my bad. Of course they didn't."

"Whether I made a mistake or not, I'll let you be the judge of that." Jack declared. "But you had best brace yourself for some serious pain, Your Majesty. Battle! Explode Wing Dragon, attack Redox! At this moment, Explode Wing Dragon's effect activates! When this card battles a Monster with an equal or lower attack than it, I can destroy that Monster before damage calculation and inflict damage to my opponent equal to that Monster's attack on the field! Do it, Explode Wing Dragon! King Storm!"

Jack's Monster opened its maw wide and unleashed a stream of flames that enveloped Redox's body and destroyed it, with the ensuing explosion engulfing Ojin and sending him tumbling backwards.

Ojin – LP: 4000→2400

"You damn pretender…" Ojin growled as he got up. "Mark my words, you will pay dearly for this transgression! I activate the Continuous Trap Card Dragonic Elemental Cycle! Through its effect, once during either player's turn, if a "Dragon Ruler" Monster I control was destroyed, I can Special Summon a "Dragon Ruler" Monster with a different attribute than it from my hand or Deck! Surge forth from my Deck, Dragon Ruler of Blazes – Blaster (Fire/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1800/LV: 7)!"

A large red and black-colored winged dragon with veins containing magma crisscrossing its body emerged on Ojin's field from a lava-spewing fissure that suddenly appeared on the ground.

"Another dragon, huh…?" Jack muttered. "At the very least, I'll praise your taste for choosing an archetype centered on such imposing Monsters. It's too bad they're wasted on an apparent imbecile like you. I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"At this moment, Blaster's effect activates." Ojin abruptly stated. "It, like all other "Dragon Ruler" Monsters I possess, returns to my hand during the opponent's End Phase if it was Special Summoned."

"So they have such an adverse effect." Jack remarked. "I see. It would be strange after all for high-Level Monsters that can be summoned so easily to not have any restrictions placed on them whatsoever."

"Then, it's my turn!" Ojin announced. "Draw! I activate the Field Spell Card Realm of the Dragon Rulers. Then, I will banish Samsara Wyvern and Dragon Ruler of Fire – Burner (Fire/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 200/LV: 3) from my hand in order to once again Special Summon Dragon Ruler of Blazes – Blaster from my hand!"

Blaster emerged once again on Ojin's field, sending sparks and small droplets of magma flying all around.

"Due to my Field Spell Card's effect, all Special Summoned "Dragon Ruler" Monsters gain 600 attack upon being summoned (Blaster ATK: 2800→3400)." Ojin declared. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Awakened Ruler, whose effect allows me to Special Summon a "Dragon Ruler" Monster from my Graveyard if I control another "Dragon Ruler" Monster with a different name than it and increase its attack by 500. Revive, Redox!"

A large fissure appeared on the ground, out of which Redox crawled out and emerged on the field.

(Redox ATK: 1600→2100)

"And of course, thanks to the effect of Realm of the Dragon Rulers, Redox's attack increases by 600 as well (Redox ATK: 2100→2700)." Ojin stated. "Now, the time has come to pass judgment on you, worthless pretender! Battle! Blaster, destroy Explode Wing Dragon! Surging Magma Impact!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Synchro Drive!" Jack exclaimed. "Thanks to its effect, all Synchro Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle and all damage I receive from battles involving them is halved for the rest of this turn!"

Following Jack's words, a semi-transparent barrier appeared around Explode Wing Dragon, shieling it from Blaster's magma wave. However, several stray droplets struck Jack's body, causing him to grimace.

Jack – LP: 4000→3500

"Damn you, vermin…" Ojin growled. "In that case, Redox will also attack your Explode Wing Dragon! Seismic Stomp!"

Redox stomped its foot down, generating a wave of spikes that struck the barrier surrounding Explode Wing Dragon, but once again failed to destroy it. However, the shockwave caused Jack's D-Wheel to skid backwards a bit.

Jack – LP: 3500→3350

"I hope you won't get too confident simply because you sabotaged my first assault." Ojin grinned. "That was just a small taste of what's yet to come. I end my turn, with Samsara Wyvern's effect allowing me to return it to my hand from my banish zone. In addition, the second effect of Realm of the Dragon Rulers activates at this moment. During my End Phase, I can draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of "Dragon Ruler" Monsters I control. Since there are two such Monsters on my field, I will draw two cards from my Deck. Now, let's see what sort of pathetic trick you'll try to pull next, false King."

"My turn!" Jack announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Synchro Supply. Through its effect, I can send all Synchro Monsters I control to the Graveyard in order to draw two cards from my Deck. And if I only controlled Synchro Monsters at the moment I activated this card, I can draw an additional card from my Deck. Next, I summon Red Sprinter (Fire/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

A demonic-looking Monster resembling a horse surrounded by flames appeared on Jack's field.

"Red Sprinter's effect activates." Jack declared. "When this card is summoned successfully while I control no other Monsters, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Fiend-type Tuner Monster from my hand or Graveyard. Revive from my Graveyard, Force Resonator (Water/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/LV: 2)!"

A small demon with a large orb attached to its back and thunder crackling around its hands appeared on Jack's field.

"I tuner the Level 4 Red Sprinter with the Level 2 Force Resonator!" As Red Sprinter turned into four stars and Force Resonator turned into two rings surrounding them, Jack chanted. "Blazing soul of the ruler! Awaken with a howl of triumph and scorch the barren lands! Synchro Summon! Descend now, Level 6! Red Rising Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600/LV: 6)!"

A massive winged dragon with demonic features whose body was almost entirely made out of flames appeared on Jack's field, letting out a resonant roar.

"Since it was Synchro Summoned successfully, Red Rising Dragon's effect activates." Jack continued. "Thanks to it, I can Special Summon a "Resonator" Monster from my Graveyard. Return to my side once again, Force Resonator!"

Red Rising Dragon slammed its claws on the ground, dragging out Force Resonator from the hole it created and depositing it on Jack's field.

"I tune the Level 6 Red Rising Dragon with the Level 2 Force Resonator!" As Red Rising Dragon turned into six stars and Force Resonator turned into two rings surrounding them, Jack chanted once again. "The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might! Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! The rampaging soul, Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

The fiendish dragon appeared from within a storm of flames that covered the field, letting out a furious howl that echoed in the distance.

"Hoh, so that's your ace Monster, huh?" Ojin remarked, looking somewhat intrigued. "Good. I will relish destroying it and you alongside it, plebian."

"With a spirit as weak as yours, you won't even be able to scratch my soul, let alone destroy it." Jack snorted. "Moving on, I will send a card from the top of my Deck to my Graveyard in order to activate the Spell Card Red Rampage. Through its effect, I can banish a "Red" Monster from my Graveyard and add its attack to that of another "Red" Monster on my field. I will banish the 1700 attack Red Sprinter to add its attack to my dragon's own attack (Scarlight ATK: 3000→4700). Now, I activate Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy all Special Summoned Monsters on the field whose attack is lower than or equal to my Monster's attack and inflict 500 points of damage to you for every destroyed Monster! Go, Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight! Absolute Powerflame!"

"I won't let you!" Ojin shouted. "My Field Spell Card's effect activates! Once during either player's turn, when an effect that would destroy only "Dragon Ruler" Monsters on my field is activated, I can prevent their destruction!"

Following Ojin's words, Jack's dragon slammed its right claw on the field, generating a stream of flames that headed straight for the two dragons. However, a semi-transparent wall that suddenly rose from the ground prevented the flames from approaching them.

"In this case, we'll do this the rough way!" Jack exclaimed. "Battle! Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight, destroy Blaster! Infernal Crimson Hell Burning!"

"Too bad, but I have a counter ready for that as well!" Ojin stated. "When an opponent's Monster declares an attack while I control a "Dragon Ruler" Monster, I can send Dragonic Elemental Cycle from my field and four cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard in order to end the Battle Phase!"

Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight, which was ready to charge forward, suddenly froze as multi-colored particles rained upon Jack's field, forcing it to return to its standby position.

"It seems that your attack just now was also lacking, false King." Ojin sneered. "You claim that you and your so-called soul are untouchable, yet you are helpless before one who has been blessed by Heaven's decree. Realize that I'm an existence that stands way above your pathetic self and submit before me."

"The only thing I've come to realize so far is that you apparently enjoy exalting yourself and parading your status for all to see." Jack said. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn. And that means that your two dragons will return to your hand due to their effect."

True enough, both Blaster and Redox disappeared from Ojin's field following Jack's words.

"It's my turn!" Ojin announced. "Draw! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Ruler's Descent. Through its effect, I can Special Summon a "Dragon Ruler" Monster from my hand if I control no Monsters while my opponent does. Show yourself once again, Blaster!"

Blaster appeared once more on Ojin's field, with the intense heat generated from its body causing some of the tiles to start melting.

"As I hope you recall, my Field Spell Card's effect increases the attack of all "Dragon Ruler" Monsters I control by 600 each time they're Special Summoned (Blaster ATK: 2800→3400)." Ojin continued. "Next, I will banish Samsara Wyvern and Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Wind (Wind/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 1800/LV: 3) from my hand and Graveyard respectively in order to bring forth yet another of my mighty servants. Descend now, Dragon Ruler of Storms – Tempest (Wind/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2400→3000/DEF: 2200/LV: 7)!"

A large, winged dragon whose body seemed to be made out of twisters descended from the sky while roaring, conjuring a storm that almost blew away Jack's D-Wheel and caused minor damages to the surroundings due to its intensity.

"And there's more to come, so don't relax just yet." Ojin smirked. "I will banish Masked Dragon (Fire/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1100/LV: 3) and a second copy of Reactan from my hand in order to call forth another Monster you become familiar with. Return to the battlefield once more, Redox!"

Redox appeared once again on Ojin's field next to his other two Monsters.

"And of course, my Field Spell Card's effect will increase Redox's attack (Redox ATK: 1600→2200)." Ojin stated. "Then, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Hall of the Dragon Rulers. Now, let's battle! Blaster, attack Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight! At this moment, the effect of my Continuous Spell Card activates! When a "Dragon Ruler" Monster on my field battles an opponent's Monster, I can increase its attack by an amount equal to the number of "Dragon Ruler" Monsters with different names on my field multiplied by 600 until the battle's end! I count three such Monsters, meaning Blaster gains 1800 attack (Blaster ATK: 3400→5200)! Do it, my Monster! Surging Magma Impact!"

"I activate my Continuous Trap Card, King Scarlet!" Jack exclaimed. "Through its effect, if a "Red" Monster I control would be destroyed by battle, it's not destroyed by that battle!"

"However, you'll still receive the damage!" Ojin pointed out. "Take this!"

Blaster unleashed a wave of magma that struck Scarlight, but failed to destroy it due to a crimson barrier surrounding it. However, the ensuing shockwave from the clash caused Jack to grunt in pain.

Jack – LP: 3350→2850

"King Scarlet's second effect activates at this moment." Jack continued. "After its first effect has resolved, I can Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster. Come, King Scarlet (Fire/Fiend/Tuner/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) in defense mode!"

A Monster resembling a demonic crown with flames surrounding it appeared on Jack's field.

"You may have stopped my first attack, but what about this one!?" Ojin shouted. "Tempest will attack your precious next and—"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card Screen of Red!" Jack declared, interrupting Ojin's words. "Thanks to its effect, your Monsters cannot declare an attack as long as this card remains face-up on the field! In exchange, I will receive 1000 points of damage during each of my End Phases!"

"Persistent scum…" Ojin's expression distorted with hatred. "How much more time do you intend to have me waste with you? No matter, you will bow down before me soon enough. And then I can finally get back to tracking these two oafs who made a fool out of me in the Xyz Dimension. I end my turn, with Samsara Wyvern returning to my hand and my Field Spell Card's effect allowing me to draw three cards from my Deck since I control three "Dragon Ruler" Monsters."

"My turn!" Jack announced. "Draw! Since I control a "Red Daemon's Dragon" Monster, I can activate the second effect of Screen of Red. By destroying this card, I can Special Summon a Level 1 Tuner Monster from my Graveyard. Revive, Barrier Resonator (Light/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 800/LV: 1)!"

A portal appeared on Jack's field, out of which emerged a small, demonic Monster with a battery-shaped device attached to its back and landed next to his other two Monsters.

"That card…" Ojin narrowed his eyes at this. "Was it sent to the Graveyard through Red Rampage's effect?"

"Exactly." Jack confirmed Ojin's speculation. "Moreover, my King Scarlet is treated as a Tuner Monster. Therefore, the conditions to call out the evolved form of my soul have been met! Using the Level 8 Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight with the Level 1 Barrier Resonator and the Level 1 King Scarlet, I perform a Double Tuning!"

As Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight turned into eight stars while Barrier Resonator and King Scarlet turned into two circles of flame surrounding them, Jack chanted with apparent vigor as the figure of a crimson dragon with a serpentine body appeared behind him.

"Ruler and devil, become one! Call upon the soul of the Crimson Dragon and roar in the name of creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant (ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

The crimson and black dragon with demonic features, which had two sets of wings growing from its back and several scar-shaped marks engraved throughout its body, appeared on Jack's field from within a vortex of flames, letting out a furious howl that echoed throughout the area.

"What an unusual form of Synchro Summoning we have here." Ojin seemed mildly interested at Jack's new Monster. "But I guess you required such an immense power for parading around and calling yourself King, faker. However, you will never reach the heights occupied by those of noble descent no matter how much you struggle."

"In that case, I'll just have to bring you down to the ground the rest of us common folk occupy." Jack declared. "I activate Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant's effect! Once per turn during my Main Phase, I can destroy all cards on the field apart from itself! And since your Field Spell Card's effect defends your Monsters against effects that only affect them, I will obliterate your entire field! Take this! Absolute Power Inferno!"

"Naïve!" Ojin bellowed. "When "Dragon Ruler" Monsters on my field are about to be destroyed, I can send Hall of the Dragon Rulers to my Graveyard in order to prevent their destruction for the rest of this turn! Moreover, the Field Spell Card Realm of the Dragon Rulers cannot be destroyed once during either player's turn! Therefore, your grand effect will only result in the destruction of one measly card!"

Following Ojin's words, Tyrant slammed its claws on the ground and generated a powerful torrent of flames that headed straight for Ojin's field. However, a semi-transparent barrier suddenly appeared around Ojin's Monsters, shielding them from the raging conflagration.

"However, with this, your Monsters can no longer boost their attack!" Jack pointed out. "As such, it's time for battle! Go, Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant! Strike at his Redox once again with all your might! Infernal Crimson Hell Tide!"

A torrent of flames erupted from Tyrant's maw, enveloping Redox's body and sending Ojin tumbling backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Ojin – LP: 2400→1100

"You purposefully targeted my weakest Monster in order to inflict major damage, huh?" Ojin said as he stood up, dusting himself. "You were probably counting on the fact that my Monsters would return back to my hand during your End Phase, which why you chose to go for my weakest one. However, you made a small miscalculation, you short-sighted peasant. During my opponent's following End Phase after Hall of the Dragon Rulers was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing all "Dragon Ruler" Monsters I control to remain on my field."

"I see." Jack said. "Even so, forgive me if I'm not feeling that threatened by them. I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Ojin announced. "Draw! Now then, it's time for yet another one of my majestic servants to show itself. I will banish Samsara Wyvern from my hand and Dragon Ruler of Water – Stream (Water/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 2000/LV: 4) from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon yet another Dragon Ruler! Come to my side, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls – Tidal (Water/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2600→3200/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

An imposing winged dragon whose body was made out of ice, reflecting the sun's rays and forming a rainbow around itself, appeared on Ojin's field, letting out a solemn howl.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Ruler's Outrage." Ojin declared. "Through its effect, if I control at least one "Dragon Ruler" Monster on my field, I can target and destroy one card on my opponent's field. I will eliminate your Tyrant!"

"I won't allow this!" Jack shouted. "I activate my Trap Card, Red Armor! Thanks to its effect, when a "Red" Monster I control is targeted by a card effect, I can prevent the destruction of all "Red" Monsters I control for the remainder of this turn!"

"Then how about this?" Ojin smirked. "I activate the Spell Card Elemental Totality, whose effect allows me to inflict 300 points of damage to you multiplied by the number of Monsters which have different attributes on my field. Since I count four such Monsters, you will receive 1200 points of damage!"

Following Ojin's words, his four Monsters opened their maws, unleashing a stream of red, brown, blue and green energy waves that struck Jack head-on and caused him to grunt in pain.

Jack – LP: 2850→1650

"And that's not all." Ojin continued. "The amount of damage you sustained is added to the attack of one of my Monsters thanks to my card's second effect. Of course, I choose to increase Blaster's attack with this effect (Blaster ATK: 3400→4600), which means that it's more than a match for your Tyrant. As such, it's time for battle! Blaster, eliminate Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant! Surging Magma Impact!"

"I banish Red Armor from my Graveyard to activate its second effect!" Jack exclaimed. "Through it, I can target a "Red" Monster on my field and prevent it from being destroyed by battle for the rest of this turn! I choose Tyrant as the target for that effect, meaning it won't be destroyed!"

Blaster flew forward and struck Tyrant with a magma-coated fist, but failed to destroy it due to a red-colored energy shield that appeared in front of Tyrant and shielded it from the impact. However, the ensuing shockwave caused Jack to wince as his D-Wheel was sent skidding backwards.

Jack – LP: 1650→550

"You're a stubborn pest, I'll give you that." Ojin stated. "Since none of my other Monsters can destroy Tyrant, I'll switch Redox to defense mode. Then, I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn, with Samsara Wyvern returning back to my hand from the banish zone due to its effect. And I will also draw four cards from my Deck due to my Field Spell Card's effect."

"My turn!" Jack declared. "Draw!"

"At this moment, I activate the Continuous Trap Card Dragon Ruler's Seal." Ojin abruptly spoke. "Thanks to its effect, if I control a "Dragon Ruler" Monster, I can target a Monster my opponent controls and prevent it from attacking or activating its effects as long as this card is on the field. In addition, if that Monster is sent to the Graveyard, you will receive damage equal to its attack. Of course, I choose Tyrant, meaning your strongest Monster is now effectively sealed! How's that, you insignificant cockroach!?"

"Not very impressive or astounding, that's for sure." Jack commented with an almost bored expression. "I activate the Spell Card Origin of Red. Thanks to its effect, I can target a "Red" Synchro Monster, shuffle it back to my Extra Deck and Special Summon a "Red" Synchro Monster with a lower level than it from my Extra Deck. Return to your origin and awaken, my soul! Red Daemon's Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

The imposing red dragon with demonic features appeared on Jack's field, letting out a resonant roar.

"Battle!" Jack exclaimed. "Red Daemon's Dragon, attack Redox! Absolute Powerforce!"

"Have you lost it, pretender?" Ojin sneered as Red Daemon's Dragon's flame-enveloped fist struck Redox. "Your Monster's attack and Redox's defense are exactly the same, meaning my Monster won't be destroyed. What was the point of this move exactly? A pathetic showcase of false strength and bravado perhaps?"

"And once again, you rushed to jump into conclusions." Jack shook his head in exasperation. "And a short-sighted person like you is supposed to be a ruler…? In any case, Red Daemon's Dragon's effect activates! When this card attacks an opponent's defense position Monster, I can destroy all defense-position Monsters on the field after damage calculation! And since the effect of a "Red" Monster is about to destroy a Monster on the field, I can activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Rampaging Blaze! Thanks to this card's effect, I can destroy all Monsters on your field and inflict 300 points of damage to you for each destroyed Monster! That means you'll receive 1200 points of damage! Do it, Red Daemon's Dragon! Demon Meteor!"

Jack's dragon unleashed a torrent of fire from its maw, incinerating all of Ojin's Monsters. However, before the conflagration could reach the man himself—

"I activate the Counter Trap Card Agony Transmigration!" Ojin shouted. "Through its effect, I can negate one instance of damage and have my opponent gain Life Points equal to half the amount of damage I would have taken!"

The raging inferno approaching Ojin abruptly vanished, with Jack being surrounded by a golden aura almost immediately afterwards.

Jack – LP: 550→1150

"I'll gratefully accept that gift you have offered me." Jack said with a hint of a smile on his face. "I end my turn with this."

"Then, it's my turn!" Ojin announced. "Draw! Now then, it's time to finally bring an end to you with the absolute power I've obtained. I activate the effect of Dragon Ruler of Shadows – Dusk (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 600/LV: 4) in my hand, sending it to the Graveyard alongside Samsara Wyvern in order to Special Summon this card from my Deck. Arise, Dragon Ruler of Void – Nebula (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2500→3100/DEF: 2100/LV: 7)!"

A winged dragon whose body seemed to be made out of pure darkness with stars glittering on it appeared on Ojin's field, eyeing Jack with a hostile look.

"Since it was Special Summoned through Dusk's effect, Nebula cannot declare an attack during this turn." Ojin continued. "However, that matters little. I activate Nebula's effect! Once per turn, I can banish any number of cards I wish from my hand and Special Summon an equal number of "Dragon Ruler" Monsters from my Graveyard or banish zone! However, those Monsters cannot attack or change their battle their battle positions as long as they remain face-up on the field! I will banish all four cards from my hand in order to revive Dragon Rulers Blaster, Tidal, Redox and Tempest from my Graveyard!"

Nebula's body suddenly distorted, transforming into a swirling gateway out of which emerged Blaster, Redox, Tidal and Tempest, landing on Ojin's field.

"And now, I activate the final effect of Realm of the Dragon Rulers by sending it to the Graveyard." Ojin declared. "Thanks to it, I can perform a Fusion Summon by using "Dragon Ruler" Monsters on my field. As such, I will fuse Blaster, Tidal, Tempest, Redox and Nebula in order to bring forth my ultimate servant!"

As his five Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Ojin chanted.

"Spectrum of the ferocious kings rampaging on this earth! Join together as one, and let the supreme ruler's radiant authority engulf this world! Fusion Summon! Descend now, Level 10! Supreme Dragon Ruler of Heaven – Luminaris (Light/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800/LV: 10)!"

A massive dragon clad in glowing gold armor with six wings of light protruding from its back and a crown-shaped helmet attached to its head appeared on Ojin's field, letting out a sonorous roar.

"Behold, the manifestation of absolute authority and sublime power, you worthless piece of trash!" Ojin exclaimed with a beatific expression on his face. "Since all five "Dragon Ruler" Monsters are in my Graveyard, this card can be used to its fullest potential. Luminaris cannot be destroyed by battle, is unaffected by card effects, I don't receive damage from battles involving it, it gains 800 attack for every "Dragon Ruler" Monster in my Graveyard (Luminaris ATK: 3000→7000), and whenever it destroys an opponent's Monster, I can inflict to you equal to half its attack or defense. That means you're finished, imposter King! Let's battle! Luminaris, destroy Red Daemon's Dragon and finish him off! Celestial Singularity!"

"Not yet!" Jack bellowed. "I activate my Trap Card, Champion's Dignity! Through its effect, when a Monster I control would be destroyed by battle, it's not destroyed and I receive no damage from battles involving it! In addition, I can draw a card from my Deck for every 1000 points of damage I would have received, meaning I can draw four cards from my Deck!"

Following Jack's words, Luminaris flapped its wings, unleashing a barrage of light blasts, which failed however to destroy Red Daemon's Dragon due to a semi-transparent barrier that appeared around it.

"With the battle's end, the final effect of Champion's Dignity activates." Jack stated. "The Monster whose destruction was prevented thanks to its first effect is sent to the Graveyard."

"Your resistance, while commendable, will ultimately be futile." Ojin smirked. "With the unmatched power of Luminaris behind me, you stand no chance of defeating me anymore. The only thing you can do is prolong the inevitable before eventually bowing before me as all commoners should do before a true ruler. I end my turn with this, with Samsara Wyvern returning to my hand through its effect."

"So you believe that those who simply possess unmatched power are fit to be rulers, huh?" Jack snorted. "If so, then you truly are a fool. A King's mettle is determined by the way he wields his power, something which even a lowly peasant like me understands. Throwing around your power without clear purpose or direction is the mark of a tyrant. And tyrants have never prospered for long as you're about to find out, little brat."

"…Brat?" Ojin spoke with a low tone. "You dare speak to me in such a manner, you damned nobody!? And to top it all off, you think you can actually lecture me!? There should be a limit to your arrogance, you insignificant sewer rat! Feel free to ride that high horse all day you wish once you actually succeed in defeating me, an impossible prospect at this moment!"

"Since words won't get through that thick skull of yours, I'll just have to drive my point in through my Duel!" Jack declared. "My turn! Draw! Since you control a Monster while I don't, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Come, Vice Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2400/LV: 5)!"

A winged dragon with a somewhat deformed body appeared on Jack's field.

"Since it was Special Summoned through its own effect, Vice Dragon's attack and defense are halved (Vice Dragon ATK: 2000→1000/DEF: 2400→1200)." Jack continued. "Next, I summon the Tuner Monster Phantom King Hide Ride (Dark/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 300/LV: 3)!"

An armored knight riding a black horse appeared on Jack's field.

"I tune the Level 5 Vice Dragon with the Level 3 Phantom King Hide Ride!" As Vice Dragon turned into five stars and Hide Ride turned into three rings surrounding them, Jack chanted. "Isolated, absolute King! Rend the obsidian darkness, and scorch Heaven and Earth! Synchro Summon! Display your ferocious might, Level 8! Jeweled Demon Dragon – Red Daemon (Dark/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

An imposing dragon with demonic features, which had crimson lines resembling birthmarks running through its body, appeared on Jack's field, letting out an outraged howl.

"You've brought out another one of your demonic-looking dragons even though that beast cannot compare to my Luminaris?" Ojin sneered. "How idiotic. No matter how many so-called incarnations of your soul you bring out, you cannot hope to best me at this stage."

"I wonder about that." Jack let out a small smile. "This Monster is the incarnation of my soul's righteous fury. If you think you can take on the full might of my burning soul and emerge unscathed, then you are truly underestimating me. First, I activate the Spell Card Rumbling of Heaven and Earth. And next, I activate Red Daemon's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy all face-up attack position Monsters on the field! In exchange, only this card can attack during this turn's Battle Phase!"

"You fool!" Ojin laughed. "Have you forgotten that my dragon's effect makes it impervious to the effects of your Monsters!? Your attempt is doomed to fail!"

"Is that so?" Jack smirked. "I suggest you take a closer look on the field before making such grandiose declarations."

Ojin did as Jack said and was promptly shocked as a huge crack suddenly appeared on the ground. Immediately afterwards, the crack expanded, revealing a massive wasteland inhabited by several familiar Monsters.

"This is…" Ojin's eyes opened wide at this sight. "My Dragon Rulers are there…and so are your destroyed Monsters… It can't be… Is this…the Graveyard? But how is this possible?"

"That phenomenon is due to the effect of Rumbling of Heaven and Earth that I activated before." Jack explained. "Thanks to it, if an effect is activated that would destroy Monsters on the field, it affects Monsters on the Graveyard and vice versa. Since I activated Red Daemon's effect to destroy all attack position Monsters on the field, it will instead banish all Monsters from our Graveyard since they're considered to be in attack position."

"Banish all Monsters from our Graveyards!?" Ojin's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. "But if my Dragon Rulers are no longer in my Graveyard, then—!"

"Your Luminaris will be stripped of its protection effects and attack boost." Jack finished Ojin's sentence. "Do it, Red Daemon! Crimson Hell Burn!"

Red Daemon howled as it was surrounded by a crimson aura and pointed its hand downwards, causing the ground to erupt and massive amounts of fire to spill out from it. The raging flames proceeded to envelop and consume all Monsters, leaving the Graveyard a barren and scorched wasteland. At the same time, the intense glow surrounding Luminaris died down.

(Luminaris ATK: 7000→3000)

"It can't be…" Ojin fell to his knees in shock. "Such an absurd tactic was actually used…to take down my mightiest Monster…"

"A King's duty is to consider and explore any and all possibilities, especially during a Duel." Jack declared. "Your failure to do so makes you both a third-rate Duelist and a subpar ruler. Now, let's bring an end to this. I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Scarlet Crossway. Through its effect, if "Red" Synchro Monsters were banished during this turn while I control a "Red" Synchro Monster, I can Special Summon them with their effects negated. Revive, Red Daemon's Dragon and Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight!"

Two pillars of flame erupted from the ground, with the two dragons emerging from them and landing next to Red Daemon's sides, with all three dragons letting out resonant roars as one.

"In addition, Scarlet Crossway's effect allows me to add half the sum of the attack of those Monsters to the attack of a "Red" Monster on my field." Jack continued. "In exchange, I will receive damage equal to the amount of attack gained during my End Phase. Of course, I choose to increase Red Daemon's attack (Red Daemon ATK: 3000→6000). Now then, let's finish this! Battle! Red Daemon, destroy Luminaris! Absolute Hell Judge!"

Both Red Daemon's Dragon and Scarlight placed their hands on Red Daemon's shoulders, causing its aura to surge violently. Immediately afterwards, Red Daemon charged forward and thrust its flame-enveloped fist into Luminaris's chest, destroying it and sending Ojin flying backwards due to the force of the ensuing explosion.

Ojin – LP: 1100→0

Jack: WIN

"And so it ends." Jack remarked as he observed Ojin's fallen figure, with the youth having lost consciousness. "Let's hope this defeat will teach you some humility, as well as the true meaning of power and how it should be used. And if it doesn't…well, too bad for you then. That means you'll never grow beyond the entitled and conceited brat you currently are."

"There he is! One of the accursed Lancers! Surround him and take him down post-haste!"

Several voices were suddenly heard from the passageway Jack had used to reach this terrace, while others were heard coming from the other passageway, the one Ojin had probably used to get here.

"At least there's never a dull moment around here…"

Jack remarked with a small smile as he activated his Duel Disk, ready to engage his next opponent.

* * *

Card Corner

 **Samsara Wyvern**

ATK: 0, DEF: 500, LV: 2

Light/Dragon/Effect

Monster Effect: During your End Phase, if you control a Level 5 or higher Dragon-type Monster, you can add this card from your Graveyard or banish zone to your hand.

 **Dragon Ruler of Shadows – Dusk**

ATK: 1700, DEF: 600, LV: 4

Dark/Dragon/Effect

Monster Effect: You can discard this card and a Dragon-type or DARK Monster; Special Summon a "Dragon Ruler of Void – Nebula" from your Deck. It cannot attack this turn. You can only use the effect of Dragon Ruler of Shadows – Dusk once per turn.

 **Dragon Ruler of Void – Nebula**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 2100, LV: 7

Dark/Dragon/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is in your hand or Graveyard, you can banish a total of 2 DARK and/or Dragon-Type monsters from your hand and/or Graveyard, except this card; Special Summon this card. During your opponent's End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Return it to the hand. You can banish any number of cards you wish from your hand; Special Summon a number of "Dragon Ruler" Monsters with different names from your Graveyard equal to the number of banished cards. These Monsters cannot attack or change their battle positions as long as they remain face-up on the field. If this card is banished, you can add a DARK Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use one of this card's effects per turn, and only once that turn.

 **Supreme Dragon Ruler of Heaven – Luminaris**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 2800, LV: 10

Light/Dragon/Fusion/Effect

2 or more "Dragon Ruler" Monsters on the field

Monster Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. Once per turn during your End Phase, you can move a "Dragon Ruler" Monster from your hand, Deck or banish zone to the Graveyard. This card gains the following effects depending on the number of "Dragon Ruler" Monsters in your Graveyard;

-One: This card cannot be destroyed by battle

-Two: Each time this card destroys an opponent's Monster, inflict damage to them equal to half its ATK or DEF (whichever is higher).

-Three: This card gains 800 ATK for every "Dragon Ruler" Monster with a different name in your Graveyard.

-Four: You take no damage from battles involving this Monster.

-Five: This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects.

 **Realm of the Dragon Rulers**

Field Spell Card

Once during either player's turn, this card cannot be destroyed. All Special Summoned "Dragon Ruler" Monsters gain 600 ATK. During your End Phase, you can draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of "Dragon Ruler" Monsters with different names on your field. During either player's turn, if an effect would destroy only "Dragon Ruler" Monsters on your field, you can negate that effect. You can send this card to the Graveyard; perform a Fusion Summon by using only "Dragon Ruler" Monsters on your field. This Fusion Summon cannot be negated by your opponent's card effects.

 **Awakened Ruler**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a "Dragon Ruler" Monster, you can Special Summon a "Dragon Ruler" Monster with a different name than it from your Graveyard and increase its ATK by 500.

 **Synchro Supply**

Normal Spell Card

Send all Synchro Monsters you control (min. 1) to the Graveyard; draw two cards from your Deck. If you controlled only Synchro Monsters when you activated this card, you can draw an additional card from your Deck.

 **Red Rampage**

Normal Spell Card

You must control a "Red" Monster and send a card from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard in order to activate this card. Banish a "Red" Monster from your Graveyard and target a "Red" Monster on your field; increase the targeted Monster's ATK by an amount equal to the banished Monster's ATK.

 **Ruler's Descent**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If your opponent controls Monsters while you don't, you can Special Summon a "Dragon Ruler" Monster from your hand.

 **Hall of the Dragon Rulers**

Continuous Spell Card

When a "Dragon Ruler" Monster you control battles an opponent's Monster, you can increase that Monster's attack by an amount equal to the number of "Dragon Ruler" Monsters on the field with different names x 600. If "Dragon Ruler" Monsters on your field would be destroyed, you can send this card from your field to the Graveyard in order to prevent their destruction for the remainder of that turn. During your opponent's following End Phase after this card was sent to the Graveyard, you can prevent any "Dragon Ruler" Monsters you control from returning back to your hand.

 **Ruler's Outrage**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a "Dragon Ruler" Monster, you can target and destroy a card on your opponent's field.

 **Elemental Totality**

Normal Spell Card

Inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent for every Monster with a different attribute on your field. Then, you can increase the attack of one Monster on your field by an amount equal to the amount of damage you inflicted to your opponent through this card's effect.

 **Origin of Red**

Normal Spell Card

Target one "Red" Synchro Monster you control; shuffle it back to the Extra Deck, and then you can Special Summon a "Red" Synchro Monster with a lower Level than it from your Extra Deck.

 **Rampaging Blaze**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If the effect of a "Red" Monster would destroy Monsters on your opponent's field (min. 1), you can activate this effect; destroy all Monsters your opponent controls and inflict 300 points of damage to them for each destroyed Monster.

 **Rumbling of Heaven and Earth**

Normal Spell Card

For the duration of the turn you activated this card, effects that would destroy Monsters on the field will banish cards from the Graveyard, and effects that would banish cards from the Graveyard will destroy cards on the field.

 **Scarlet Crossway**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If "Red" Synchro Monsters are banished while you control a "Red" Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon them with their effects negated and add half of their ATK to that "Red" Synchro Monster. During the End Phase, take damage equal to the amount of ATK your Monster gained.

 **Dragonic Elemental Cycle**

Continuous Trap Card

Once during either player's turn, if a "Dragon Ruler" Monster on your field is destroyed, you can Special Summon a "Dragon Ruler" Monster with a different name than it from your hand or Deck. When an opponent's Monster declares an attack while you control a "Dragon Ruler" Monster, you can send this card and four cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard in order to end the Battle Phase.

 **Dragon Ruler's Seal**

Continuous Trap Card

If you control a "Dragon Ruler" Monster, you can target a Monster your opponent controls; that Monster cannot declare an attack or activate its effects as long as this card remains face-up on the field. If that Monster is sent to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its ATK on the field.

 **Agony Transmigration**

Counter Trap Card

Negate one instance of damage, and then your opponent gains Life Points equal to half the amount of damage you would have taken.

 **Champion's Dignity**

Normal Trap Card

If a Monster you control would be destroyed by battle, it's not destroyed, you receive no damage from that battle and you can draw one card from your Deck for every 1000 points of damage you received. During the battle's end, send the Monster whose destruction was prevented through this card's effect to the Graveyard.

 **And that concludes Chapter 49. It's a bit shorter than usual, but due to my hectic work schedule and the fact that the chapter would get gigantic if I included some other Duels, I decided to leave it like that. The main star here is, of course, Jack, who faced off against the Dragon Ruler archetype used by Ojin (if you remember him from an earlier chapter). Jeweled Red Demon – Red Daemon also debuted here, meaning that Jack now wields all counterparts of Red Daemon's Dragon that his various incarnations used. As for whether he has access to all their evolved forms as well…that will remain a secret for now~. And for those of you who've read the 5D's manga, you probably realized that part of Jack's finishing play against Ojin was inspired from a very particular Duel.**

 **Well, that's all for now. As always, please read, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Greetings, community! Dvdryms here, with chapter 50. First of all, since we have passed 300 favorites, allow me to express my gratitude once again. Thank you all very much for supporting this story! As for the unfortunate delay in releasing this chapter, that was partially due to work…and partially due to being occupied with the new Spider-Man game. Hopefully, the next update won't take that long, but I can't make any promises. Now, in response to your questions.**

 **—To Guest: Thanks for pointing out the mistake with Screen of Red.**

 **—To EXECZ: Yes, Samsara Wyvern was inspired by Yubel's Samsara Lotus.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 50 – Renewed Ideals**

"Achoo! Sniff, I always hated this damn place. My allergies tend to act up with all this stupid foliage around…"

Sora complained as he wiped his nose while surveying the area. After being separated from Dennis when they were attacked by the Obelisk Force, Sora found himself in Academia's gardens, a rather large greenhouse-like structure with a wide variety of trees and plants planted inside. While most students would often come here to relax during free period, Sora never could stand being here for obvious reasons. He did rate the gardens slightly higher than the classroom or the reeducation room though.

"Since I easily dealt with those third-rates, Dennis should be fine more or less." Sora reasoned while licking one of his lollipops. "And I think I have a solid idea of our position and the location of the Professor's chambers now. If I can just join up with some of the others, then we can—"

"Not so fast! I won't let you pass through here without a fight!"

A burly youth with hair styled into long, black dreadlocks and a dinosaur bandana on his head, who had an Academia-issue Duel Disk strapped on his left arm, shouted as he suddenly dropped off a tree and landed a short distance away from Sora, a wide grin and an excited glint in his eyes prevalent on his face.

"I finally found you, Shiunin Sora!" The youth exclaimed as he pointed at Sora. "Today, I'll finally settle things with you once and for all, and prove that I'm the strongest and most promising youth!"

Sora was silent for a few seconds, his eyes squinted as he gazed at the muscular youth before him, before eventually sighing.

"…No, it's no use. I can't recall anything. Who are you again?"

The youth staggered, as if he had been pierced by multiple arrows.

"Hah!? What do you mean 'who are you', damn brat! There's no way you could have forgotten about Tyranno Kenzan, Academia's fiercest and toughest Duelist! We used to have several practice courses together in the past!"

"Ah, I remember now!" Sora struck his open palm with his fist. "You're muscle-brained dino freak! Man, it's been some time."

"My name is Kenzan, damn it!" Kenzan shouted. "Just because you beat me a couple of times in the past doesn't mean you can stick on me whatever stupid nickname came out of that tiny brain of yours! …Either way, things have changed now compared to the past. You may have been hailed as a young prodigy that skipped several grades, but while you were playing around in Standard, I was busy polishing my skills. And my efforts bore fruit as I rose above the rest and was nominated to become an Elite Candidate. So, it's only fitting that I erase my shameful defeats in the past by taking you down first, little candy-loving devil."

"Now who's the one coming up with stupid nicknames…?" Sora muttered. "I don't really have the time for this, but it can't be helped. I'm sure you're not going to stop pestering me unless we do this. So, I'll take you down once more for old times' sake. After all, I've also got pretty strong, you know?"

"We'll see about that." Kenzan stated. "Then, let's settle this once and for all, man to man! Me and my beasts are starving for some fresh meat!"

[Duel!]

Both Sora and Kenzan shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks.

Sora – LP: 4000

Kenzan – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Sora announced. "I summon Furnimal Penguin (Water/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1100/LV: 4)!"

A stuffed toy resembling a penguin appeared on Sora's field.

"I activate Furnimal Penguin's effect." Sora continued. "Once, during my Main Phase, I can Special Summon a "Furnimal" Monster from my hand. Come on out, Furnimal Owl (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 2) in defense mode!"

A stuffed toy resembling an owl appeared on Sora's field next to his other Monster.

"Due to Furnimal Owl's effect, I can add the Spell Card Fusion from my Deck to my hand if it was summoned successfully." Sora stated. "Next, I will activate it in order to fuse Furnimal Penguin on my field with Edge Imp Saw (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 1000/LV: 3) in my hand!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Sora chanted with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Denizen of the arctic wasteland! Steel blades possessed by demons! Become one now in this mystical whirlpool and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Arise now, Level 6! Mystical beast residing in the frozen tundra, Death-Toy Slash Penguin (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2300/LV: 6)!"

An oversized penguin with several steel blades protruding from its torso and limbs appeared on Sora's field.

"Furnimal Penguin's effect activates." Sora declared. "Since this card was used as a Fusion Material for the Fusion Summon of a "Death-Toy" Fusion Monster, I can draw two cards from my Deck and discard one. Next, I activate Death-Toy Slash Penguin's effect! Once per turn, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the number of "Furnimal", "Edge Imp" or "Death-Toy" Monsters on my field multiplied by 400! Since there are two such Monsters, you'll receive 800 points of damage!"

Following Sora's words, several blades erupted from his Monster's body, striking Kenzan and causing him to wince in pain.

Kenzan – LP: 4000→3200

"And that's not all." Sora smirked. "Whenever Slash Penguin inflicts damage to my opponent through its effect, I can increase its attack by an amount equal to half the damage it inflicted. Since you received 800 points of damage, its attack increases by 400 (Slash Penguin ATK: 1800→2200). I place a card face-down and end my turn with this."

"Then, it's my turn!" Kenzan announced. "Draw! First, I will Special Summon Swift Gilasaurus (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 400/LV: 3) from my hand through its effect!"

A small, brown-colored dinosaur appeared on Kenzan's field, letting out a shrill cry.

"Since I Special Summoned it through its own effect, Swift Gilasaurus's effect activates." Kenzan stated. "Thanks to it, you can Special Summon a Monster from your Graveyard."

"In that case, I will bring back Furnimal Penguin in defense mode." Sora said. "Come back to my side!"

A portal appeared on Sora's field, out of which emerged Furnimal Penguin and landed on the ground next to his other Monsters.

"Moving on, I activate the effect of Surge Baryonyx (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 1200/LV: 3) in my hand." Kenzan continued. "Since I summoned a Dinosaur-type Monster successfully, I can Special Summon it from my hand and gain 300 Life Points for every Dinosaur-type Monster on the field including itself. Come out, Surge Baryonyx!"

A black-colored dinosaur surrounded by crackling lightning appeared on Kenzan's field, with a bolt erupting from its back and striking the muscular youth.

Kenzan – LP: 3200→3800

"The conditions are set now." Kenzan smirked. "I release Swift Gilasaurus and Surge Baryonyx in order to Advance Summon! Trample everything underneath you, Ultimate Tyranno (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2200/LV: 8)!"

An imposing dinosaur clad in black armor appeared on Kenzan's field, letting out a furious howl in the process.

"Battle!" Kenzan exclaimed. "Ultimate Tyranno, destroy Death-Toy Slash Penguin! Absolute Bite!"

Ultimate Tyranno charged forward and opened its maw wide, grabbing Slash Penguin and shredding it to pieces, with the ensuing shockwave sending Sora skidding backwards.

Sora – LP: 4000→3200

"And that's not all!" Kenzan bellowed. "Due to its effect, Ultimate Tyranno can attack all Monsters you control once each! Take down his other two Monsters, my ferocious beast!"

Following Kenzan's words, Ultimate Tyranno swiped its tail at Sora's two Monsters, destroying them with ease.

"Since the Battle Phase has ended, I can activate the Spell Card Dino Crush." Kenzan declared. "Through its effect, I can inflict 300 points of damage to you for every Monster of yours that was destroyed in battle by a Dinosaur-type Monster I controlled. Since three of your Monsters were destroyed by Ultimate Tyranno, you'll receive 900 points of damage! Take this!"

A crimson bolt of lightning erupted from Kenzan's Spell Card, striking Sora's body and causing him to fall to his knees as he grunted in pain.

Sora – LP: 3200→2300

"And that's just a small taste of what's coming next." Kenzan grinned. "With the combined power of dinosaur and human, there's no way I can lose to a spineless brat like you who abandoned Academia. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Sora announced. "Draw! Alright, time to get a bit more serious from now on. Using the Scale 1 Edge Imp Cotton Eater (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600/LV: 7/SC: 1) and the Scale 8 Furnimal Angel (Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 1200/LV: 2/SC: 8), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Sora's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Death-Toy Fusion, using its effect to banish Death-Toy Slash Penguin, Furnimal Penguin and Furnimal Owl from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!" As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Sora chanted. "Mystical beast residing in the frozen tundra! Eyes of the void! Denizen of the arctic wasteland! Become one now in this mystical whirlpool and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Wild beast of the devil's nest that bears its fangs at all, Death-Toy Sabre Tiger (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A violet-colored plush toy tiger with several blades extending from its body appeared on Sora's field.

"Due to Cotton Eater's Pendulum Effects, I can draw one card from my Deck when I Fusion Summon a "Death-Toy" Fusion Monster once per turn and increase the attack of all Fusion Monsters I control by 300 (Sabre Tiger ATK: 2400→2700)." Sora stated. "Moreover, Sabre Tiger's own effect also activates, allowing me to increase the attack of all "Death-Toy" Monsters on my field by 400 (Sabre Tiger ATK: 2700→3100). Now, let's battle! Death-Toy Sabre Tiger, destroy Ultimate Tyranno!"

Sabre Tiger dashed forward following Sora's words and pierced Ultimate Tyranno's body with its blades, destroying it and sending Kenzan skidding backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Kenzan – LP: 3200→3100

"Since Ultimate Tyranno was destroyed, I can activate the Trap Card Extinction Benefit." Kenzan stated. "Through its effect, I can draw five cards from my Deck if a Level 8 or higher Dinosaur-type Monster on my field is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard."

"So he refilled his hand, huh…?" Sora muttered. "In any case, there's nothing more I can do for now. I end my turn with this."

"It's my turn!" Kenzan announced. "Draw! If you intend to fight against me by using Pendulum Summon, then I'll respond in the same way. Using the Scale 0 Fire Opalhead (Fire/Dinosaur/Pendulum/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1000/LV: 6/SC: 0) and the Scale 7 Lancephorhynchus (Wind/Dinosaur/Pendulum/ATK: 2500/DEF: 800/LV: 6/SC: 7), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Kenzan's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"You can use Pendulum Summon as well?" Sora had a disappointed expression on his face. "Man, does everyone these days know how to Pendulum Summon? It has totally lost its uniqueness and cool factor…"

"With my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels between 1 and 6!" Kenzan continued. "Pendulum Summon! Come to my side, Black Stego (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 2000/LV: 4), Soul-Devouring Oviraptor (Dark/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 500/LV: 4), Hyper Hammerhead (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200/LV: 4) and Megalomasher X (Water/Dinosaur/ATK: 2000/DEF: 0/LV: 4)!"

Four beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of a black stegosaurus, a small dinosaur with blue flames emerging from its back, a brown-colored raptor with a hammer-shaped snout and a large Monster resembling a sea serpent appeared on Kenzan's field.

"I activate Soul-Devouring Oviraptor's effect." Kenzan declared. "Through it, I can add a Dinosaur-type Monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose Solid Minmisaurus (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 700/DEF: 1900/LV: 4). Next, I activate the Spell Card Great Evolution Pill. Through its effect, I can release two Dinosaur-type Monsters from my field in order to Special Summon a Dinosaur-type Monster whose Level is equal to or lower than the sum of their Levels from my hand or Deck. I will release Black Stego and Soul-Devouring Oviraptor in order to Special Summon Super Conductor Tyranno (Light/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 3300/DEF: 1400/LV: 8) from my Deck!"

A large tyrannosaurus encased in metal armor and surrounded by lightning appeared on Kenzan's field, stomping its feet down hard enough to create a small tremor.

"That's one big lizard you've got there." Sora remarked with a somewhat impressed expression. "However, Death-Toy Sabre Tiger cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects if it was Fusion Summoned by using three or more Fusion Materials."

"I know that from our previous Duels, and I already prepared a countermeasure for it." Kenzan let out a wild smile. "Battle! I will attack Death-Toy Sabre Tiger with—Hyper Hammerhead!"

"What did you say!?" Sora cried out in shock. "But Hyper Hammerhead's attack is way lower than Death-Toy Sabre Tiger's!"

"Since I'm about to receive damage from a battle involving a Dinosaur-type Monster, I can send Solid Minmisaurus from my hand to the Graveyard to reduce that damage to 0!" Kenzan exclaimed as Hyper Hammerhead was skewered by Sabre Tiger's blades as it attempted to charge at it. "And at this moment, Hyper Hammerhead's effect activates! If a Monster that battled this card isn't destroyed at the end of the Damage Step, I can shuffle that Monster back to the hand! As such, say farewell to your twisted stuffed toy!"

Following Kenzan's words, Hyper Hammerhead struck Sabre Tiger with its snout, creating a spatial distortion that consumed it. Shortly afterwards, the dinosaur burst into particles and disappeared.

"Not bad, but I also have a few tricks up my sleeve!" Sora declared. "I activate the Trap Card Death-Toy Retirement! When a "Death-Toy" Fusion Monster leaves the field during the Battle Phase, I can end the Battle Phase and draw one card from my Deck for every Fusion Material that was used to Fusion Summon it, in this case three!"

"In that case, I activate Super Conductor Tyranno's effect!" Kenzan stated. "Once per turn, I can release a Monster I control in order to inflict 1000 points of damage to my opponent. I choose to release Megalomasher X! Take this, shrimp!"

Super Conductor Tyranno grabbed Megalomasher X and transformed it into a sphere of electricity, which it proceeded to throw towards Sora. Upon making contact with him, the sphere exploded, sending the young boy tumbling backwards from the force of the explosion.

Sora – LP: 2300→1300

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Kenzan said. "Now, hurry up and bring out some new prey for my dinosaurs to consume."

"As you wish." Sora said with a sly smile. "However, it's quite possible they might choke on them. My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Death-Toy Patchwork, whose effect allows me to add an "Edge Imp" Monster and the Spell Card Fusion from my Deck to my hand. I will add Edge Imp Scissors (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800/LV: 3) to my hand. Then, I activate Fusion in order to fuse Edge Imp Scissors and Furnimal Bear (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800/LV: 3) in my hand!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Sora chanted.

"Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one now in this mystical whirlpool and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 6! Horrifying beast that shreds everything, Death-Toy Scissors Bear (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2200→2500/DEF: 1800/LV: 6)!"

A twisted plush toy resembling a bear with a pair of scissors extending from its torso and two glowing eyes shining inside its mouth appeared on Sora's field.

"Due to Cotton Eater's Pendulum Effect, I will draw one card from my Deck." Sora continued. "Next, I activate Furnimal Angel's Pendulum Effect in order to Special Summon Edge Imp Scissors from my Graveyard."

Edge Imp Scissors returned to Sora's field from a portal that appeared on the ground.

"Since an "Edge Imp" Monster was successfully summoned to my field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand." Sora stated. "Come, Furnimal Cobra (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 700/DEF: 300/LV: 2)!"

A violet-colored snake plush toy appeared on Sora's field next to his other Monsters.

"When Furnimal Cobra is Special Summoned through its effect, I can perform a Fusion Summon by using it and Monsters from my hand and/or field as Fusion Materials." Sora stated. "I will fuse Furnimal Cobra and Edge Imp Scissors on my field with Furnimal Cat (Earth/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 700/DEF: 300/LV: 1) in my hand!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Sora chanted once again.

"Claws of the demon! Poisonous assassin! Aloof beast! Become one now in this mystical whirlpool and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 6! The lone demonic beast shredding through its prey, Death-Toy Scissors Wolf (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2000→2300/DEF: 1500/LV: 6)!"

A demonic-looking plush toy wolf with a pair of scissors emerging from its torso appeared on Sora's field, letting out a loud howl.

"And I'm not finished just yet." Sora smirked. "Since Furnimal Cat was used as a Fusion Material for a Fusion Summon, I can add Fusion from my Graveyard to my hand through its effect. As such, I activate the Spell Card Fusion once again in order to fuse Edge Imp Prototype (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1), which I will treat as Edge Imp Tomahawk through its effect, and Furnimal Octo (Water/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/LV: 1) in my hand!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Sora chanted for the third time.

"Demonic claws! Become one with the demonic apostle and show us your new powerful form! Fusion Summon! Come out, Level 8! Sea devil that steals freedom and pulls everything into the darkness, Death-Toy Piton Kraken (Water/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2200→2500/DEF: 3000/LV: 8)!"

A Monster resembling an oversized plush toy octopus with blades attached to its limbs appeared on Sora's field next to his other two Monsters.

"Since Edge Imp Prototype was used as a Fusion Material for the Fusion Summon of a "Death-Toy" Monster, I can draw a card from my Deck." Sora declared. "In addition, Furnimal Octo's effect activates. When this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Fusion Material for a Fusion Summon, I can target up to two of my banished Monsters and return them to my Graveyard. I choose to return Furnimal Penguin and Edge Imp Saw."

"That's quite an impressive formation you've got there, cheeky brat." Kenzan smirked. "However, I'm afraid you won't get the chance to use those Monsters against me! I activate the Continuous Trap Card Grave of the Super Ancient Organism! Thanks to this card's effect, Level 6 and above Special Summoned Monsters cannot activate their effects or declare an attack! That means your Fusion Monsters have been sealed!"

"Tch, to think that the muscle-brained dino freak who could only blindly charge ahead would actually incorporate stalling tactics in his Deck…" Sora clicked his tongue in irritation. "How unexpected from this muscle-brained dino freak… You seem to have improved slightly, muscle-brained dino freak."

"Quit it already with the 'muscle-brained dino freak' nickname, you cotton candy devil!" Kenzan pointed at Sora while complaining in outrage. "Damn, that irritating higher-than-thou attitude hasn't changed one bit! However, you won't be able to ride that high horse of yours any longer after today! I'll pound some respect for your seniors into you after I win this Duel!"

"Someone is getting ahead of themselves." Sora said. "In any case, I place a card face-down and end my turn with this."

"Then, it's my turn!" Kenzan announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Reckless Survival. Through its effect, I can send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, and if it's a Dinosaur-type Monster, I can draw cards from my Deck until I have six in my hand. If not, I must send all cards from my hand to the Graveyard and skip my next Draw Phase. Now, let's see what we'll get."

Kenzan checked the top card of his Deck and sent it to the Graveyard with a wide smile on his face as he spoke.

"My discarded card was Ancient Dino, a Dinosaur-type Monster, meaning I can draw six cards since my hand is empty. Then, I will send Killersaurus (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1100/LV: 4) to the Graveyard in order to add the Field Spell Card Jurassic World from my Deck to my hand and activate it. Thanks to its effect, all Dinosaur-type Monsters I control gain 300 attack and defense (Super Conductor Tyranno ATK: 3300→3600/DEF: 1400→1700). Moving on, I activate the Equip Spell Card Living Fossil, whose effect allows me to Special Summon a Monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated and its attack reduced by 1000. Resurrect, Ultimate Tyranno!"

A wide crack appeared on the ground following Kenzan's words, out of which emerged Ultimate Tyranno.

(Ultimate Tyranno ATK: 3000→2000)

"Thanks to Jurassic World's effect, Ultimate Tyranno gains 300 attack and defense (Ultimate Tyranno ATK: 2000→2300/DEF: 2200→2500)." Kenzan stated. "Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Earthquake in order to switch all attack position Monsters on the field to defense position. Then, I will release Ultimate Tyranno and Super Conductor Tyranno in order to Advance Summon! Come forth, Black Tyranno (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 2600→2900/DEF: 1800→2100/LV: 7)!"

A black-colored tyrannosaurus appeared on Kenzan's field, letting out a furious howl.

"This will settle things." Kenzan declared. "Thanks to its effect, Black Tyranno can attack my opponent directly if all their Monsters are in defense position. And since its attack is way higher than your Life Points, it's game over!"

"I don't think so." Sora grinned. "Time to pay you back for that earlier trick. I activate the Continuous Trap Card Fusion Trench! Thanks to its effect, only Fusion Monsters can declare an attack, and since your Black Tyranno isn't one, it cannot attack!"

"Damn it…" Kenzan said through gritted teeth. "Since Grave of the Super Ancient Organism affects my field as well, Fusion Trench's effect means that none of us can declare an attack as things stand."

"That's right." Sora pointed at Kenzan with his lollipop. "I'm afraid I can't let you end things that easily. In fact, I'll be the one to win in the end…again."

"We'll see about that." Kenzan said. "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Sora announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Death-Toy Greed, whose effect allows me to draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of "Death-Toy" Fusion Monsters I control plus one. Then, I will send Edge Imp Scalpel (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 700/LV: 4) from my hand to the Graveyard in order to activate its effect, which allows me to destroy one Spell or Trap Card on my field and one Spell or Trap Card on my opponent's field. As such, I will destroy Fusion Trench and Grave of the Super Ancient Organism!"

Following Sora's words, two scalpels appeared on the field and pierced through the two Trap Cards, destroying them.

"I switch all my Monsters to attack mode and equip Death-Toy Scissors Bear with the Equip Spell Card Fusion Weapon, increasing its attack and defense by 1500 (Scissors Bear ATK: 2500→4000/DEF: 1800→3300)." Sora declared. "Now, let's battle! Death-Toy Scissors Bear, destroy Black Tyranno! Slashing Paw!"

"I activate the Trap Card Instant Fossilization!" Kenzan exclaimed as Black Tyranno was encased by a stone-like armor. "Thanks to its effect, I can target a Dinosaur-type Monster, in this case, my Black Tyranno, and reduce its attack to 0 (Black Tyranno ATK: 2900→0)! In exchange, my Monster cannot be destroyed by battle and I receive only 300 points of damage when it battles an opponent's Monster as long as it remains face-up on the field!"

Following Kenzan's words, Scissors Bear struck Black Tyranno with its paws, but failed to destroy it. However, the ensuing shockwave caused Kenzan to wince.

Kenzan – LP: 3100→2800

"I may not be able to destroy your Monster, but I can still inflict quite a bit of damage to you." Sora stated. "Thanks to its effect, Death-Toy Scissors Wolf can attack a number of times equal to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon during each Battle Phase, in this case three. As such, Death-Toy Scissors Wolf, attack that giant fossil!"

Scissors Wolf surged forward, striking Black Tyranno three times with the pair of scissors extending from its torso and sending Kenzan tumbling backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Kenzan – LP: 2800→2500→2200→1900

"Finally, Death-Toy Piton Kraken will attack your oversized fossil as well!" Sora exclaimed. "Depth Gouge!"

Piton Kraken struck the fossilized Black Tyranno with the blades attached to its tentacles, creating yet another shockwave that caused Kenzan to grunt in pain.

Kenzan – LP: 1900→1600

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Sora said.

"At this moment, the final effect of Instant Fossilization activates." Kenzan abruptly stated. "During the End Phase, I can send the Monster affected by its effect to the Graveyard in order to draw cards equal to the number of times your Monsters attacked it. Since Black Tyranno was attacked five times, I will draw five cards from my Deck."

"How annoying…" Sora grumbled. "He's refilled his hand yet again…"

"It's my turn!" Kenzan announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Fusion, sending Giant Rex (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200/LV: 4) and Dragon-Legged Beast Brachion (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 3000/LV: 8) from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Kenzan chanted with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Ferocious predators of a bygone era! Join your tremendous power together as one and give birth to the ancient mechanical beast of terror! Fusion Summon! Awaken now, Level 9! Triassic Giganotosaurus (Earth/Dinosaur/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 0→300/DEF: 2900→3200/LV: 9)!"

An imposing dinosaur covered in crimson mechanical armor with two small cannons extending from its shoulders appeared on Kenzan's field.

"And I'm far from finished!" Kenzan declared. "I will banish Swift Gilasaurus and Dragon-Legged Beast Brachion from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon this Monster from my hand! Come, Ultimate Conductor Tyranno (Light/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 3500→3800/DEF: 3200→3500/LV: 10)!"

A towering tyrannosaurus clad in black and crimson armor with orbs containing electrical energy swirling within them attached on it appeared on Kenzan's field, with several bolts of lightning raining down from the sky following its appearance.

"I activate Triassic Giganotosaurus' effect, having it gain attack equal to the attack of the Dinosaur-type Monster on the field with the highest attack, meaning its attack becomes equal to Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's (Triassic Giganotosaurus ATK: 300→3800)." Kenzan stated. "Next, I activate Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's effect. Thanks to it, I can destroy a Dinosaur-type Monster on my field or in my hand to switch all Monsters on my opponent's field to defense position. I will destroy Black Veloci in my hand to switch all your Monsters in defense mode!"

Following Kenzan's words, three bolts of lightning were discharged from its body, striking Sora's Monsters and forcing them to defense mode.

"Battle!" Kenzan exclaimed. "Ultimate Conductor Tyranno, destroy Death-Toy Scissors Bear! And when this card attacks a defense position Monster, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to you! Ultimate Surge!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Fusion Death Waltz!" Sora shouted. "Through this card's effect, I can target a Fusion Monster on my field and one in yours, and then I can destroy as many Special Summoned Monsters on the field as possible with attack equal to or lower than the total sum of these two Monsters' attack! In addition, I can inflict damage to the destroyed Monsters' controllers equal to the total attack of the targeted Monsters! I will target Triassic Giganotosaurus and Death-Toy Scissors Bear, meaning all other Monsters on both our fields will be destroyed!"

"What's the meaning of this!?" Kenzan growled as Scissors Bear and Triassic Giganotosaurus began twirling around on the field, destroying all other Monsters. "Do you intend to end this Duel with a draw!?"

"No, I intend to win!" Sora smirked. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card Fusion Front Base! Thanks to its effect, if I control at least one Fusion Monster, I take no damage from card effects! As such, Fusion Death Waltz's effect will affect only you!"

"I don't think so!" Kenzan bellowed. "I activate the effect of Gluttonous Gorgosaurus (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 1800/LV: 3) in my hand, sending it to the Graveyard in order to reduce the effect damage to 0 and prevent you from inflicting effect damage to me for the rest of this turn! In exchange, you can draw one card from your Deck!"

"So that didn't work either…" Sora narrowed his eyes at this. "Even so, at least I got rid of one of your oversized dinosaurs."

"However, Triassic Giganotosaurus is still alive and kicking." Kenzan declared. "Go, my Monster! Obliterate Scissors Bear! Triassic Launcher!"

Triassic Giganotosaurus unleashed two crimson-colored streams of energy from the cannons on its shoulders, destroying Sora's remaining Monster with them.

"Since there are no more Fusion Monsters on my field, Fusion Front Base is destroyed through its effect." Sora stated as his Trap Card dissolved into particles. "However, it served its purpose well."

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Kenzan said. "Let's see what sort of trick you'll pull next, shrimp."

"My turn!" Sora announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Fusion Mimic, whose effect allows me to banish a "Fusion" Spell Card from my Graveyard in order to copy its effects. I will copy Death-Toy Fusion's effect, banishing Scissors Wolf, Piton Kraken and Scissors Bear from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Sora chanted with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Root out and destroy the plebeians who dare rebel against you! Fusion Summon! Come forth and appear, Level 8! Chimeric fusion of all toys, Death-Toy Mad Chimera (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800→3100/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A bizarre Monster that resembled an assortment of twisted plush toy mashed together into one grotesque beast appeared on Sora's field.

"Through Cotton Eater's Pendulum Effect, I will draw one card from my Deck." Sora stated. "Next, I activate the Equip Spell Card Furnimal Extra Part and equip it to Mad Chimera, increasing its attack by 1000 through its effect (Mad Chimera ATK: 3100→4100). Then, I activate Furnimal Angel's Pendulum Effect to Special Summon Furnimal Penguin from my Graveyard."

A portal appeared on the ground, out of which emerged Furnimal Penguin and landed on Sora's field.

"Battle!" Sora exclaimed. "Death-Toy Mad Chimera, destroy Triassic Giganotosaurus! Chimeric Barrage!"

Mad Chimera launched a missile from one of its misshapen heads that struck Kenzan's Monster and destroyed it, sending the Academia agent skidding backwards.

Kenzan – LP: 1600→1300

"At this moment, Mad Chimera's effect activates." Sora declared. "When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, I can Special Summon that Monster on my field and have Mad Chimera gain 300 attack for every such Monster. Revive, Triassic Giganotosaurus in defense mode!"

One of Mad Chimera's heads extended forward following Sora's words, sinking into the ground and pulling out Triassic Giganotosaurus, which it then deposited on Sora's field.

(Triassic Giganotosaurus ATK: 0→300/DEF: 2900→3200, Mad Chimera ATK: 4100→4400)

"Let's end this!" Sora pointed at Kenzan. "Furnimal Penguin, attack him directly!"

"Unfortunately for you, it won't end just yet!" Kenzan shouted. "Since Triassic Giganotosaurus was sent to the Graveyard, all damage I receive for the rest of this turn is halved!"

Following Kenzan's words, Furnimal Penguin proceeded to repeatedly slap him with its wings, causing his face to puff up briefly, before returning to Sora's field.

Kenzan – LP: 1300→500

"As always, you're quite stubborn." Sora remarked. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Kenzan announced. "Draw! First, I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed in order to draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I activate the Continuous Trap Card Ghost's Nest, whose effect allows me to banish any number of Monsters I wish from my Graveyard in order to destroy a Monster on the field whose Level is equal to or lower than the number of banished cards. I will banish all nineteen Monsters from my Graveyard in order to destroy Mad Chimera!"

A wave of crackling blue energy erupted from Kenzan's Trap Card following his words, destroying Mad Chimera.

"Why would you banish all your Monsters when it would be enough to banish just eight to destroy my Mad Chimera…?" Sora wondered, but then his eyes opened wide. "Don't tell me that you…!"

"I activate the effect of the banished Giant Rex, which allows me to Special Summon it to my field!" Kenzan said with a wide smile as Giant Rex appeared on his field. "And if this card is Special Summoned through that way, it gains 200 attack for every banished Dinosaur-type Monster. Since there are eighteen such Monsters, it gains 3600 attack plus the 300 attack and defense boost from Jurassic World's effect (Giant Rex ATK: 2000→2300→5900/DEF: 1200→1500)!"

"That's quite impressive." Sora whistled. "Destroying one of my strongest Monsters and bringing out a 5900 attack Monster is nothing to sneeze at."

"If you thought that was amazing, then my next move will blow your mind." Kenzan grinned. "I summon Dino Infinity (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: ?/DEF: 0/LV: 4)!"

A horned dinosaur with several glowing cracks on its body appeared on Kenzan's field, letting out an ear-splitting howl.

"Thanks to its effect, Dino Infinity gains 1000 attack for every banished Dinosaur-type Monster." Kenzan declared. "And of course, it also receives a 300 attack and defense boost from Jurassic World (Dino Infinity ATK: ?→16000→16300/DEF: 0→300)."

"An attack of 16300!?" Sora cried out in shock. "Oi, oi, oi, that's a bit too much. Was that what you were truly aiming for when you used Ghost's Nest to destroy Mad Chimera?"

"Of course." Kenzan stated. "Though they appear to be weak, Giant Rex and Dino Infinity can become the strongest Monsters in my Deck with the proper setup. Now, the time has come for you to pay for your crimes against Academia and acknowledge my superiority once and for all! Battle! Dino Infinity, destroy Furnimal Penguin! Infinity Fang!"

"I won't let you!" Sora exclaimed. "I activate my Trap Card, Furnimal Pelt! Thanks to its effect, if an attack position "Furnimal" Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can switch it to defense position and prevent its destruction by battle for the rest of this turn!"

Following Sora's words, Dino Infinity attempted to bite Furnimal Penguin, but was unable to due to a semi-transparent barrier that appeared around it.

"Tch." Kenzan clicked his tongue in irritation. "In that case, Giant Rex will destroy Triassic Giganotosaurus! Blaze Force!"

Giant Rex unleashed a wave of flames from its maw that vaporized Triassic Giganotosaurus with apparent ease.

"I activate Triassic Giganotosaurus' effect in my Graveyard." Kenzan said. "Thanks to it, I can equip it to a Dinosaur-type Monster on my field and prevent it from being destroyed by battle as long as it's equipped to it. In addition, I will receive no damage from battles involving it. I choose to equip it to Giant Rex."

Several crimson-colored armor parts attached themselves to Giant Rex following Kenzan's words, giving the Monster a more mechanized appearance.

"I end my turn with this." Kenzan said. "How was that? You probably thought you were done with me when you got rid of my seemingly strongest beasts during the previous turn, but that was just a warm-up for me. With these two behemoths on my side, you chances of winning are practically zero. And when I'm done with you, I'll finally erase the shame of my past and prove to the Professor once and for all that he should have sent me to Standard as the forward scout instead of you."

"Careful, dino boy." Sora said with a teasing smirk. "These are famous pre-defeat boasts you're spouting there. And I'm afraid I already have everything I need to take you down."

"You're bluffing." Kenzan scoffed at Sora's words. "A gutless traitor like you can't possibly turn things around at this point."

"Gutless?" Sora raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I suppose I was gutless for not finding the courage to fight for those I cherished sooner. However, your defeat will be yet another step towards me making up for that! My turn! Draw! I activate the Continuous Spell Card Death-Toy Factory. Thanks to its effect, I can banish a "Fusion" card from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon a "Death-Toy" Fusion Monster by using Monsters from my hand and/or field as Fusion Materials. I choose to fuse Furnimal Penguin on my field and Edge Imp Chain (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1800/LV: 4) in my hand!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Sora chanted.

"Chains of destruction! Denizen of the arctic wasteland! Become one now in this mystical whirlpool and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 8! Demon-possessed toy arising from the pits of Hell, Death-Toy Daredevil (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2200/LV: 8)!"

A plush toy resembling a red and black winged demon that held a trident in its left hand appeared on Sora's field from within a vortex of flames.

"Due to Furnimal Penguin's effect, I will draw two cards from my Deck and discard one." Sora continued. "Now, let's battle! Death-Toy Daredevil, attack Dino Infinity!"

"You're attacking even though your Monster's attack is lower!?" Kenzan exclaimed. "What are you scheming, you pint-sized demon!?"

"This!" Sora shouted as he placed a card on his Duel Disk. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Death-Toy Booster! Thanks to its effect, when a "Death-Toy" Monster battles an opponent's Monster with a higher attack than it, I can make its attack equal to that Monster's (Daredevil ATK: 3000→16300)! Moreover, my Monster cannot be destroyed by that battle! Go, Death-Toy Daredevil! Hell Furnace!"

Death-Toy Daredevil opened its fanged mouth wide, unleashing a stream of flames that enveloped Dino Infinity, vaporizing it.

"And here comes the finishing move!" Sora grinned. "Death-Toy Daredevil's effect activates! When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to them! Take this!"

Death-Toy Daredevil twirled its trident and threw it at Kenzan, striking him squarely on the chest and sending him flying backwards.

Kenzan – LP: 500→0

Sora: WIN

"Game, set and match." Sora made a thumbs-up while smiling. "Just like the dinosaurs you're so obsessed with, it appears you went extinct as well in the end. Oh well, better luck next time!"

"I hate you…so much…"

Kenzan mumbled so before losing consciousness. Sora then sighed.

"I'll admit this was an amusing distraction, but I've wasted enough time here already. Better see if I can find Dennis. He shouldn't be too far…"

After saying so, Sora hurriedly exited the gardens, leaving the unconscious Academia agent behind.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a nearby section of Academia…_

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire, huh? This is certainly shaping up to be quite the intense day."

"Tell me about it. To think I'd get the chance to test my skills again so soon, I can't help but feel a bit excited."

Facing each other in one of Academia's corridors, Dennis and Johan were staring each other down with small smiles on their faces. Although Dennis had managed to deal with his share of opponents quite easily, he had lost sight of Sora in the midst of the fight and had been separated from him. And while he was about to look for the young Lancer, he had bumped into Johan, resulting in the current stand-off.

"However, it truly pains me that I have to face one of my former comrades in a Duel." Johan said with a somewhat downcast expression. "You and everyone else…why did you betray Academia, Dennis? Although our reasons for fighting were different, I thought we all shared the same dream and goal."

"Before I answer that, I want you to tell me something first." Dennis said. "Why do you participate in this war, Johan? What do you hope to accomplish?"

"I…I just don't want to see anyone cry ever again, and I don't want to hear the mournful wails of the Monsters as their owners are killed." Johan looked at his Deck with a serious expression on his face. "I realize the contradictions of using a war to accomplish that…but life isn't so kind that it will allow such an ideal to be realized without giving up something in return. That's why…to prevent such heart-wrenching scenes from occurring ever again, the only option we have is making the Professor's Arc Area Project a reality with as few casualties and damage as possible."

"A little late for that if you ask me…" Dennis muttered. "In any case, I understand where you're coming from. However, I caught glimpse of a different possibility while fighting alongside the Lancers and when I Dueled Sakaki-sensei. They used their Duels as a medium to deliver a profound message that resounded in the spectators' hearts and caused them to change for the better. And because of that, even their worlds changed for the better in a way that Academia's warmongering ways could never accomplish. I'm convinced that only by understanding each other can we bring true peace that will last for a long time. Academia's way of enforcing order and unity will only lead us all to ruin."

"Understanding…each other…" Johan looked hesitant, but then shook his head. "If that's the case, demonstrate to me the strength of your newfound resolve and ideal, and I will also use all my strength to prove that our way of fighting is just in return. Let's see which one of us is the most resolute and determined. And let's have some fun in the meantime."

"That suits me just fine." Dennis said as he raised his Duel Disk. "A good entertainer never turns down a chance to perform. Now, let's begin the show!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together as one as they activated their Duel Disks.

Dennis – LP: 4000

Johan – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Johan announced. "I activate the Spell Card Rainbow Bridge, whose effect allows me to add a "Gem" Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand. I choose the Spell Card Gem Bond and activate it. Thanks to its effect, I can add a "Gem Beast" from my Deck to my hand and place a "Gem" Beast from my Deck to my Spell/Trap Card Zone. I will place Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle in my Spell/Trap Zone and add Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus to my hand, which I will then summon (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

The winged horse with two sapphires attached to its wings and a horn protruding from its forehead appeared on Johan's field.

"Sapphire Pegasus's effect activates, allowing me to place Ruby Carbuncle from my Deck to my Spell/Trap Zone." Johan said as a crimson gem appeared on his field next to an indigo one. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Dennis announced. "Draw! Since my opponents are the famous Gem Beasts, I'll get serious from the start. Now, for the first act, I will begin with one of my favorite tricks. Using the Scale 3 Entermage Bonus Dealer (ATK: ATK: 1000/DEF: 100/LV: 2/SC: 3) and the Scale 7 Entermage Time Hopper (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 2200/LV: 5/SC: 7), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Dennis's field, with Bonus Dealer and a flashily-dressed mage holding a staff with two clocks at its tips rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 4 through 6!" Dennis continued. "Pendulum Summon! Appear, my wondrous cast! Entermage Catapult Vaulter (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 6), Entermage Fire Dancer (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 6) and Entermage Stilts Shooter (ATK: 2200/DEF: 0/LV: 6)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Dennis's field.

"Since I Pendulum Summoned three Monsters, Bonus Dealer's Pendulum Effect activates, allowing me to draw two cards from my Deck." Dennis stated. "Now, let's battle! Thanks to its effect, Catapult Vaulter can attack you directly! Do it, Catapult Vaulter!"

Dennis's Monster leaped high in the air with the aid of its makeshift catapult and aimed a kick at Johan, striking him squarely in the chest and causing him to let out a grunt of pain as he was sent skidding backwards.

Johan – LP: 4000→3000

"Since an "Entermage" Monster inflicted battle damage to you, I can activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Surprise Xyz!" Dennis declared. "Through its effect, I can perform an Xyz Summon during the Battle Phase using "Entermage" Monsters I control! I Overlay the Level 4 Catapult Vaulter and Fire Dancer!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Dennis chanted.

"Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 4! Entermage Trapeze Magician (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

Dennis's ace Monster appeared on the field, sailing across the air with grace before landing in front of its controller.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Johan clapped enthusiastically. "That's one skilled Monster!"

"I'll praise you for having an eye for quality." Dennis said with a smile. "However, the most exciting part is yet to come. Due to Surprise Xyz's effect, the summoned Monster can activate its effect during the Battle Phase if possible. As such, I activate Trapeze Magician's effect! Once per turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit from this card in order to allow a Monster on the field to attack twice during the Battle Phase! I will target Trapeze Magician itself with this effect! Go, Trapeze Magician! Attack Sapphire Pegasus! Graceful Dive!"

"I won't allow that!" Johan exclaimed. "I activate my Trap Card, Gem Cocoon! Thanks to its effect, I can target a "Gem Beast" Monster on the field and prevent it from being destroyed by battle this turn! In addition, I receive no damage from battles involving it!"

Trapeze Magician proceeded to swing forward by using its trapeze and aim a kick at Sapphire Pegasus, but was prevented from reaching it due to a diamond-shaped barrier that appeared around it.

"You managed to block that, huh…?" Dennis murmured. "Not bad. Next, I will have Trapeze Magician attack your Monster once again in order to prevent it from being destroyed through its effect. Graceful Dive!"

The previous scene was repeated once again as Trapeze Magician failed to destroy Sapphire Pegasus.

"With the Battle Phase's end, the second effect of Gem Cocoon activates." Johan stated. "Because of it, Sapphire Pegasus will be placed on the Spell/Trap Card Zone."

"It looks like I'll have to bring the first act to an end with this." Dennis said. "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Johan announced. "Draw! Now then, how about we take things to the next stage? I activate the Field Spell Card Refinement Temple, whose effect allows me to send a "Gem Beast" Monster from my field to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon a "Refined Gem Beast" Monster from my hand or Deck. I will send Sapphire Pegasus to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Refined Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus (Wind/Beast/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200/LV: 8) from my Deck!"

A winged horse encased in sapphire-colored armor with gems attached throughout it appeared on Johan's field, letting out a soft glow from its entire body.

"Refined Gem Beast…?" Dennis wondered. "Well, that's certainly new. I didn't know that Gem Beasts could evolve even further."

"And this is just the beginning." Johan smiled. "I activate Refined Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus's effect. Once per turn, I can draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of "Gem Beast" Monsters in my Spell/Trap Card Zone, in this case two. I'll continue with a move that should be quite familiar to you. Using the Scale 2 Gem Maker (Light/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600/LV: 4/SC: 2) and the Scale 5 Gem Vanguard (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 5), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Johan's field, with a burly Monster wielding a hammer encrusted with several gems and a staff-wielding Monster surrounded by seven gems rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 and 4." Johan declared. "Harness the radiance of the rainbow and open the new path towards the endless horizon! Pendulum Summon! Appear, Gem Beast Topaz Tiger (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000/LV: 4) and Gem Protector (Fire/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Topaz Tiger and a sword-wielding warrior surrounded by seven gems upon landing on the field.

"Ooooh, that's my first ever Pendulum Summon!" Johan cheered. "It's even more impressive and cool when I'm the one using it personally! Now, let's battle! Sapphire Pegasus, attack Trapeze Magician! At this moment, Gem Maker's Pendulum Effect activates, increasing the attack of all "Gem" Monsters by 600 when they declare an attack once per Battle Phase until its end. As such, Sapphire Pegasus's attack is increased by 600 (Sapphire Pegasus ATK: 2800→3400)! Do it, Sapphire Pegasus! Sapphire Barrage!"

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Xyz Cancel!" Dennis exclaimed. "Thanks to its effect, I can send an Xyz Monster on the field, in this case Trapeze Magician, back to the Extra Deck in order to Special Summon its Xyz Materials from my Graveyard! Revive, Catapult Vaulter and Fire Dancer in defense mode!"

Following Dennis's words, Trapeze Magician disappeared and was replaced by Catapult Vaulter and Fire Dancer, which emerged from the galaxy-like portal and landed on Dennis's field.

"Nicely dodged, but you're still not out of the woods yet!" Johan shouted. "I'll switch the target of my attack to Stilts Shooter! Do it, Sapphire Pegasus! Sapphire Barrage!"

Waves of sapphire-colored energy were generated from Sapphire Pegasus's wings, destroying Stilts Shooter and sending Dennis skidding backwards.

Dennis – LP: 4000→2800

"Next, Topaz Tiger will attack Fire Dancer!" Johan continued. "And through its effect, Topaz Tiger gains 400 attack when attacking an opponent's Monster, while Gem Maker's effect will further increase its attack by 600 (Topaz Tiger ATK: 1600→2000→2600)! Topaz Bite!"

Topaz Tiger lunged with its mouth open wide, shredding Fire Dancer to pieces.

"Finally, Gem Protector will attack Catapult Vaulter, with its attack being increased by Gem Maker's Pendulum Effect as well (Gem Protector ATK: 1500→2100)!" Johan declared. "Radiant Slash!"

Gem Protector's blade was surrounded by a storm of multi-colored energy as it charged forward, cleanly bisecting Catapult Vaulter and destroying it.

"With the Battle Phase's end, my Monsters' attack returns to normal." Johan said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Dennis announced. "Draw! Since you're stepping up your game, I can't afford to be left behind now, can I? First, I will use my already set Pendulum Scale in order to Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from the Extra Deck, Catapult Vaulter and Fire Dancer! And from my hand, appear, Entermage Higurumi (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 5)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Dennis's field.

"Through Time Hopper's Pendulum Effect, Pendulum Summoned Monsters from the Extra Deck are treated as having been summoned from the hand, meaning I can use Bonus Dealer's Pendulum Effect to draw two cards from my Deck." Dennis stated. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Fusion, using its effect to fuse the three Monsters on my field!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Dennis chanted.

"Performer gracefully dancing amidst the flickering flames! Blazing soul of entertainment! Artist aiming for the distant sky! Join together as one and become the demonic jester residing in the depths of the Netherworld! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 9! Entermage Death Pierrot (ATK: 3100/DEF: 2600/LV: 9)!"

The Monster resembling a clown clad in a predominantly red and green suit with six swords floating behind him appeared on Dennis's field, cackling in a menacing manner.

"Battle!" Dennis exclaimed. "Death Pierrot, destroy Sapphire Pegasus! Hell Espada!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Gem Cut!" Johan declared. "Through its effect, I can send a "Gem Beast" from my Deck to the Graveyard, in this case Emerald Turtle, in order to halve the attack of one of your Monsters until the End Phase! Of course, I choose Death Pierrot as the target for that effect (Death Pierrot ATK: 3100→1550)! Counterattack, Sapphire Pegasus! Sapphire Barrage!"

"Due to Death Pierrot's effect, "Entermage" Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle, and I also receive no damage from battles involving Death Pierrot." Dennis said a semi-transparent barrier appeared around Death Pierrot, shielding it from Sapphire Pegasus's blast. "More importantly, however, you acted exactly how I wished you to. Since an "Entermage" Fusion Monster failed to destroy an opponent's Monster after declaring an attack, I can activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Entermage Assist Cast. Through its effect, I can Special Summon an "Entermage" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by placing a number of "Entermage" Pendulum Monsters equal to the number of Fusion Materials required to summon that Monster from my Deck to my Extra Deck. I will place Entermage Mirror Conductor and Entermage Water Dancer to my Extra Deck in order to Special Summon Entermage Trapeze Force Witch (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800/LV: 7)!"

The female Monster clad in a flamboyant outfit and holding a trapeze in its left hand appeared on Dennis's field.

"Heh, so you predicted that I would stop your first attack and used that to bring out yet another Monster." Johan smirked. "That's really amusing. This Duel is shaping up to be a great one!"

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself." Dennis smiled. "But the fun has just begun, so don't relax just yet. Trapeze Force Witch, attack Topaz Tiger! And thanks to Trapeze Force Witch's effect whenever an "Entermage" Monster I control battles an opponent's Monster, that Monster loses 600 attack!"

"Unfortunately, that won't happen." Johan let out a sly smile. "Thanks to Gem Vanguard's Pendulum Effect, all "Gem Beast" and "Ultimate Gem" Monsters I control cannot be targeted by card effects!"

"Even so, my Monster's attack is higher!" Dennis exclaimed. "Do it, Trapeze Force Witch! Somersault Blow!"

"I activate Gem Protector's effect!" Johan abruptly exclaimed. "By releasing this card, I can double Topaz Tiger's attack and defense during damage calculation (Topaz Tiger ATK: 1600→3200/DEF: 1000→2000)! Therefore, your Monster is the one that will get destroyed now!"

"Have you already forgotten about Death Pierrot's effect?" Dennis asked. "Thanks to its effect, my "Entermage" Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle. In addition, I will banish Entermage Assist Cast in order to reduce the damage from that battle to 0!"

"Since the battle is over, Topaz Tiger is destroyed due to Gem Protector's effect, meaning I can place it in my Spell/Trap Card Zone." Johan said as a yellow-colored gem appeared on his Spell/Trap Zone. "I guess that means this turn is pretty much a draw, right?"

"More or less." Dennis admitted. "However, with Death Pierrot's effect preventing destruction by battle and Force Witch's effect preventing you from targeting or destroying my Monsters with card effects, I'd say things are looking a bit better for me than for you. I place a card face-down and end my turn, with Death Pierrot's attack returning to normal (Death Pierrot ATK: 1550→3100)."

"My turn!" Johan announced. "Draw! First, I activate Sapphire Pegasus's effect to draw three cards from my Deck since I have three "Gem Beast" Monsters in my Spell/Trap Zone. Then, I activate the Spell Card Rare Value, whose effect allows me to draw two cards from my Deck by sending a "Gem Beast" of my opponent's choice from my Spell/Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard."

"My choice, eh…?" Dennis rubbed his chin. "In this case, I will send Topaz Tiger to your Graveyard."

"Moving on, I activate my Field Spell Card's effect, sending Ruby Carbuncle from my Spell/Trap Zone to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon this card from my Deck. Come, Refined Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1300/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

A medium-sized feline with two tails and softly glowing blue fur, which wore a ruby-encrusted collar on its neck, appeared on Johan's field.

"I activate Refined Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle's effect." Johan declared. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon a "Gem Beast" Monster from my hand, Spell/Trap Zone or Graveyard. Revive, Topaz Tiger!"

A portal appeared on the ground following Johan's words, with Topaz Tiger emerging from it and landing on the field.

"Since Topaz Tiger is on my field, I will release it in order to Special Summon its refined form from my hand." Johan stated. "Appear, Refined Gem Beast Topaz Tiger (Earth/Beast/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

A saber-tooth tiger with glowing fur clad in thick, yellow-colored armor with several gems embedded on it and elongated blades extending from its limbs appeared on Johan's field, letting out a loud roar.

"Thanks to Refined Gem Beast Topaz Tiger's effect, all "Gem Beast" Monsters on my field gain 700 attack and defense (Sapphire Pegasus ATK: 2800→3500/DEF: 2200→2900, Topaz Tiger ATK: 2600→3300/DEF: 2000→2700, Ruby Carbuncle ATK: 1300→2000/DEF: 1300→2000)." Johan said. "Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Gem Bind. Thanks to its effect, I can negate the effect of all Monsters on my opponent's field if I control two or more "Gem Beast" Monsters. Therefore, Death Pierrot and Trapeze Force Witch will have their effects negated."

"Damn…" Dennis cursed. "Since this effect doesn't target or destroy, Trapeze Force Witch can't defend against it…"

"Battle!" Johan exclaimed. "Refined Gem Beast Topaz Tiger, attack Trapeze Force Witch! At this moment, Gem Maker's Pendulum Effect activates, further increasing my Monster's attack (Topaz Tiger ATK: 3300→3900)! Do it, my Monster! Topaz Crush Fang!"

"Not so fast!" Dennis shouted. "Since my opponent's Monster declared an attack on an attack position Monster I control, I can activate my Trap Card, Miracle Break Time! Through its effect, I will pick three Monsters from my Deck, and if you can correctly guess which one of them has the highest attack, your attack will resume and I will receive double the damage from that battle. If you guess wrong, the Battle Phase will end. Now, make your choice!"

Following Dennis's words, three curtains with the shadowy outline of a card being seen behind them appeared on the field, preventing Topaz Tiger from moving forward. Johan stared at each of them intently, his brow deeply frowned and his eyes squinted, as if trying to peer through the curtain.

"Oooh, I was always really bad at games of chance…" Johan complained. "Well, no use prolonging it for much longer. I choose the card in the left."

The curtain pulled up, revealing the 1600 attack Entermage Trick Clown. In response, Dennis smirked.

"Unfortunately, your choice was the wrong one. The strongest Monster was the 1800 attack Entermage Wing Sandwichman in the right. As such, the Battle Phase ends."

"That's a shame." Johan said with a disappointed expression on his face. "Oh well, there's always next turn. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Dennis announced. "Draw! Using my current Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from the Extra Deck, Entermage Mirror Conductor (ATK: 600/DEF: 1400/LV: 4), Entermage Water Dancer (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400/LV: 4/SC: 2) and Entermage Fire Dancer!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Due to Bonus Dealer's Pendulum Effect, I will draw two cards from my Deck." Dennis continued. "Next, I activate Time Hopper's second Pendulum Effect. Once per Duel, if I control two or more "Entermage" Monsters of the same summoning type, I can send them to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon an equal number of "Entermage" Monsters from my Extra Deck with a different summoning type than those Monsters and their effects negated by ignoring their summoning conditions. I will send the Fusion Monsters Death Pierrot and Trapeze Force Witch in my Graveyard in order to Special Summon the Xyz Monsters Trapeze Magician and Entermage Soaring Sorcerer (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1600/R: 4)!"

Dennis's two Fusion Monsters turned into particles and disappeared, with Trapeze Magician and the Monster clad in a flamboyant green costume with two membranes resembling wings extending underneath its arms appearing on the field in their place.

"Since I control two "Entermage" Xyz Monsters, I can activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Grand Illusion Force." Dennis declared. "Through its effect, I can use all "Entermage" Xyz Monsters on my field as materials and Xyz Summon "Entermage" Monsters which are one Rank higher than them. I use both Trapeze Magician and Soaring Sorcerer in order to reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and entered two different galaxy-like portal, Dennis shouted.

"Parallel Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come to the stage, Entermage Trapeze High Magician (ATK: 2700/DEF: 2200/R: 5/OU: 1) and Entermage Unicycler Magician (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1900/R: 5/OU: 1)!"

Trapeze High Magician and Unicycler Magician appeared on the field from within an explosion of light, making a small bow after landing on the field.

"Woah, amazing!" Johan clapped with evident enthusiasm. "Not only did you bring out two Xyz Monsters, you immediately performed a simultaneous Rank-Up with them! Incredible, that's truly incredible!"

"And our show is far from over." Dennis smirked. "I Overlay the Level 4 Fire Dancer, Water Dancer and Mirror Conductor!"

As his three Monsters turned into streams of light and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Dennis chanted.

"Show must go on! Artisan of deceit, descend on this stage and enthrall the audience with your splendor! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 4! Entermage Jolly Jester (Dark/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2300/R: 4/OU: 3)!"

A Monster clad in a gaudy violet clown outfit, which wore a white mask with a red grin etched into it and held a baton with two gems embedded on its two ends, appeared on Dennis's field while laughing loudly.

"I activate Trapeze High Magician's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit from it to allow it to attack three times." Dennis continued. "Then, I activate Unicycler Magician's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit from it in order to reduce the attack of all your Monsters by an amount equal to the total Rank sum of all "Entermage" Xyz Monsters I control multiplied by 100. That means your Monsters will lose 1400 attack (Sapphire Pegasus ATK: 3500→2100, Topaz Tiger ATK: 3300→1900, Ruby Carbuncle ATK: 2000→600). Now, let's battle! Trapeze High Magician, destroy Topaz Tiger! Wondrous Sky Dive!"

Trapeze High Magician used its trapeze to swing across the air before striking Topaz Tiger, destroying it with a well-placed, light-covered kick and sending Johan skidding backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Johan – LP: 3000→2200

"I will place Refined Gem Beast Topaz Tiger in my Spell/Trap Zone, with my Monsters' attack being further lowered since it's not on my Monster Zone anymore (Sapphire Pegasus ATK: 2100→1400, Ruby Carbuncle ATK: 600→0)." Johan stated. "But since a "Gem Beast" was placed on my Spell/Trap Zone, I can activate the Trap Card Gem Cycle of Life. Through its effect, I can add a "Gem Beast" from my Graveyard, in this case Emerald Turtle, to my hand and reduce all battle damage I receive to 0 for the remainder of this turn."

"In that case, I'll use Trapeze High Magician's two remaining attacks in order to destroy your other two Refined Gem Beasts!" Dennis exclaimed. "Do it, Trapeze High Magician! Wondrous Sky Dive!"

Trapeze High Magician sailed through the air once again, destroying Johan' two remaining Monsters.

"Ruby Carbuncle and Sapphire Pegasus's effects activate." Johan said. "Thanks to them, I can place these two cards in my Spell/Trap Card Zone."

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Dennis said. "Now then, let's see what you've got next."

"My turn!" Johan announced. "Draw! Using my current Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Come from my hand, Gem Beast Emerald Turtle (ATK: 600/DEF: 2000/LV: 4) and Gem Beast Amber Mammoth (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)! And revive from my Extra Deck, Gem Protector!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Johan's field.

"I activate the effect of Refinement Temple, sending Emerald Turtle to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon its evolved form from my Deck." Johan declared. "Show yourself, Refined Gem Beast Emerald Turtle (Water/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 3000/LV: 7) in defense mode!"

An oversized turtle with a shell made entirely out of emerald and armor pieces attached to its limbs appeared on Johan's field.

"Battle!" Johan exclaimed. "Amber Mammoth, attack Trapeze High Magician! And at this moment, the Pendulum Effect of Gem Maker activates, increasing my Monster's attack by 600 (Amber Mammoth ATK: 1700→2300)! Moreover, I will release Gem Protector in order to further increase Amber Mammoth's attack through its effect (Amber Mammoth ATK: 2300→4000)! Amber Stomp!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Mage's Barrier!" Dennis shouted. "Thanks to its effect, when an "Entermage" Spellcaster-type Monster is about to be destroyed by battle, it's not destroyed and the damage is reduced to 0! In addition, I can place the Continuous Trap Card Magical Fortress from my Deck on my field and immediately activate it, preventing your Monsters from declaring an attack if I control at least one Spellcaster-type Monster!"

"Due to the effect of Gem Protector, Amber Mammoth is destroyed." Johan stated. "As such, I will place it in my Spell/Trap Card Zone. I applaud you for stopping my attack, but my assault is far from over. I will send Cobalt Eagle from my Spell/Trap Zone to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Refined Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle (Wind/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600/LV: 6)!"

A large eagle with two sets of wings that was clad in cobalt blue-colored armor with several gems embedded on it appeared on Johan's field, letting out a resounding screech.

"I activate Refined Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle's effect." Johan declared. "Once per turn, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the number of "Gem Beast" Monsters on my Spell/Trap Zone multiplied by 400. Since I have four such cards, you'll receive 1600 points of damage! Cobalt Downpour!"

Cobalt Eagle extended its wings, unleashing a rain of energy that struck Dennis and caused him to grunt from the pain as he was forced to his knees.

Dennis – LP: 2800→1200

"It looks like the end is near." Johan said. "On my next turn, Cobalt Eagle's effect will finish you off, unless you can come up with something to counter it of course. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Dennis announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Wonder Force, targeting Trapeze High Magician with its effect in order to Special Summon an Xyz Monster which is one Rank higher than it!"

As Trapeze High Magician turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Dennis chanted.

"Show must go on! Wondrous performer that has reached the apex of the sky, demonstrate your unparalleled skill and grace on this ultimate stage! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear now, Rank 6! Trapeze Master Magician (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2800/R: 6/OU: 1)!"

The Monster resembling Trapeze Magician, which was clad in a crimson and gold performer outfit, wore a top hat with a crown on it and held a long trapeze with two gems on its ends, appeared on Dennis's field.

"And one of my cast members will also make a surprising comeback at this moment." Dennis smirked. "Behold, the revival of our wondrous performer, Entermage Death Pierrot!"

Following Dennis's words, an explosion of confetti occurred behind him, with Death Pierrot emerging from it and landing on the field while grinning.

"You brought that Monster back?" Johan wondered. "How is that possible?"

"Due to Wonder Force's effect, I am able to Special Summon an "Entermage" Monster from my Graveyard if I performed an Xyz Summon successfully through its effect." Dennis explained. "Now, let's battle! Trapeze Master Magician, destroy Refined Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle! Flying Trapeze Flash!"

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen!" Johan exclaimed. "Refined Gem Beast Emerald Turtle's effect is superior! As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you cannot target other "Gem Beast" Monsters I control for attacks or card effects since I can change the target to this card! As such, your attack will be redirected to it!"

True enough, Trapeze Master Magician abruptly changed directions and headed straight for Emerald Turtle.

"At this moment, Emerald Turtle's effect activates!" Johan declared. "When this card is targeted for an attack while in defense mode, I can increase its defense by an amount equal to the number of "Gem Beast" Monsters in my Spell/Trap Card Zone multiplied by 300 until the End Phase! Since there are four such Monsters, Emerald Turtle gains 1200 defense (Emerald Turtle DEF: 3000→4200)! Furthermore, I activate the Trap Card Gem Aftershock! Thanks to its effect, when a "Gem Beast" Monster I control battles an opponent's Monster, I can double the damage my opponent receives from that battle! As such, you're finished, Dennis!"

"Sorry, but entertainers are notorious for being able to escape from almost any sort of pinch!" Dennis declared as he snapped his fingers. "I activate Jolly Jester's effect! Once during either player's turn, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can target an "Entermage" Monster on the field in order to prevent its destruction and halve all damage from battles involving it! Of course, I will target Trapeze Master Magician with this effect, meaning the damage from the battle will be halved!"

Following Dennis's words, Jolly Jester swung its baton and aimed it at Trapeze Master Magician, enveloping it in a skin-tight barrier. Immediately afterwards, Trapeze High Magician struck Emerald Turtle, but failed to destroy it, with the ensuing shockwave sending Dennis skidding backwards.

Dennis – LP: 1200→300

"That was dangerous…" Dennis wiped his brow as he exhaled in relief. "I place a card face-down and end my turn, with your Emerald Turtle's defense returning to normal (Emerald Turtle DEF: 4200→3000)."

"My turn!" Johan announced. "Draw! First, I activate my Field Spell Card's effect, sending Amber Mammoth from my Spell/Trap Zone to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Refined Gem Beast Amber Mammoth (Earth/Beast/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2600/LV: 8) from my Deck!"

An oversized mammoth with elongated, sharp tusks that was clad in amber-colored armor appeared on Johan's field.

"Since there are three "Refined Gem Beast" Monsters on my field, I can activate the Spell Card Explosive Refinement." Johan continued. "Due to its effect, I can send all Monsters you control to the Graveyard and draw one card for each. Since there are four such Monsters, I can draw four cards from my Deck. Take this!"

A rainbow-colored storm of energy erupted from Johan's Spell Card, enveloping all of Dennis's Monsters and causing them to vanish.

"Now, let's finish this!" Johan declared. "I activate Cobalt Eagle's effect in order to inflict 1200 points of damage to you since I have three "Gem Beast" Monsters in my Spell/Trap Card Zone! Cobalt Downpour!"

"Not yet!" Dennis bellowed. "I activate the effect of Entermage Flame Eater in my hand! Since I'm about to receive effect damage, I can Special Summon this card from my hand and reduce that damage to 0! Come, Flame Eater (Fire/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

A small Monster resembling a sphere with a mouth on it appeared on Dennis's field, consuming the rain of energy that was emitted from Cobalt Eagle's wings.

"And that's not all." Dennis smirked. "I activate the Trap Card Xyz Reborn, whose effect allows me to Special Summon an Xyz Monster from my Graveyard and attach this card as an Xyz Material to it. Revive, Trapeze Master Magician!"

A portal appeared above Dennis, with Trapeze Master Magician emerging from it and landing on his field.

(Trapeze Master Magician OU: 0→1)

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy to defeat you." Johan smiled. "But that's fine. That means we can enjoy this Duel even more. I'm excited to see what else you've got up your sleeve."

"That emotion right there, that's what I'm talking about." Dennis pointed at Johan. "The mutual respect and understanding born from Duels such as these is the key that will eventually lead us to the true utopia. And I'll prove that by defeating you, Johan."

"We'll see about that." Johan said. "Now, let's continue. I activate the Spell Card Gem Guidance, whose effect allows me to Special Summon a "Gem Beast" Monster from my Deck if I have two or more "Gem Beast" Monsters in my Spell/Trap Card Zone. Come forth, Gem Beast Amethyst Cat (ATK: 1200/DEF: 400/LV: 3)!"

Amethyst Cat appeared on Johan's field next to his other Monsters.

"Next, I release Amethyst Cat in order to Special Summon this card from my hand." Johan declared. "Appear, Refined Gem Beast Amethyst Cat (Earth/Beast/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1400/LV: 6)!"

A Monster resembling a seven-tailed feline clad in amethyst-colored armor with several gems embedded on it appeared on Johan's field.

"Refined Gem Beast Amethyst Cat's effect activates." Johan stated. "If this card is summoned successfully, I can select a Spell or Trap Card on my opponent's field and destroy it. In exchange, you can select and destroy a Spell or Trap Card on my field."

"In that case, since Pendulum Monsters are treated as Spell Cards, I choose to destroy your Gem Maker." Dennis said. "That attack increase is very troublesome after all."

"My choice should be obvious." Johan said. "I will destroy your Magical Fortress, meaning that my Monsters will be able to attack again."

Following the two Duelists' words, the designated cards turned into particles and disappeared.

"Magical Fortress's effect activates." Dennis stated. "Since this card was destroyed, I can draw one card from my Deck."

"I activate the Equip Spell Card Gem Coating, equipping it to Amber Mammoth." Johan continued. "Then, I activate Amethyst Cat's effect, which enables me to target a "Gem Beast" Monster I control and allow it to attack twice on this turn's Battle Phase. I select Amber Mammoth as the target for this effect. Now, battle! Amber Mammoth, attack Trapeze Master Magician! And thanks to Gem Coating's effect, Amber Mammoth cannot be destroyed by battle and the effects of the Monster it's battling are negated until the End Phase! Do it, Amber Mammoth! Amber Rush!"

Amber Mammoth charged forward and tried to strike Trapeze Master Magician with its trunk. However, Trapeze High Magician nimbly evaded the attack and struck back, generating a shockwave that caused Johan to wince in pain.

Johan – LP: 2200→1600

"You attacked even though your Monster's attack was lower…?" Dennis wondered, but then his eyes opened wide. "Don't tell…your Equip Spell Card has another effect?"

"Bingo." Johan made a finger gun and pointed it at Trapeze Master Magician. "Due to Gem Coating's effect, when the equipped Monster battles an opponent's Monster, that Monster loses half its attack after damage calculation (Trapeze Master Magician ATK: 3300→1650). As such, Amber Mammoth can now destroy it! Attack his Monster once again, Amber Mammoth! Amber Rush!"

"I activate the effect of Jolly Jester in my Graveyard!" Dennis abruptly stated. "When an "Entermate" Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can Special Summon this card from my Graveyard and redirect the attack to it! In exchange, it will be banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard! Revive, Jolly Jester in defense mode!"

Jolly Jester appeared once again on the field from within an explosion of smoke, with Amber Mammoth abruptly changing direction and destroying it after sending it flying.

"In that case, Cobalt Eagle will attack Trapeze High Magician!" Johan stated. "Cobalt Comet!"

"I activate my face-down card, the Quick-Play Spell Card Rank-Down-Magic Trick Force!" Dennis shouted. "Through its effect, I can target an "Entermage" Xyz Monster I control and Special Summon an "Entermage" Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck which is one Rank lower than it! I will use Trapeze Master Magician to reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

As his Monster turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Dennis chanted.

"Show yourself, artist of the netherworld! Rank-Down Xyz Change! Appear now, Rank 5! Entermage Shadow Maker (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1000/R: 5/OU: 2)!"

The Monster resembling a shadow clad in a performer's outfit, which held a giant pair of scissors in its hands, appeared on Dennis's field.

"Thanks to Trick Force's effect, Shadow Maker gains 500 attack for every Overlay Unit it currently has." Dennis said. "Since there are two Overlay Units on it, it gains 1000 attack (Shadow Maker ATK: 2600→3600)."

"That means none of my Monsters can destroy it." Johan remarked. "Well played. And that Rank-Down was a truly unexpected move. In that case, Cobalt Eagle will destroy your Flame Eater! Cobalt Comet!"

Cobalt Eagle turned into a stream of energy, charging forward and destroying Flame Eater.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Johan said. "Now then, do you have a plan to overcome my powerful formation of Refined Gem Beasts, or is this as far as you can go?"

"No, this isn't over yet, not by a long shot." Dennis grinned. "My turn! Draw! Using my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from my Extra Deck, Catapult Vaulter!"

A single stream of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of Catapult Vaulter upon landing on Dennis's field.

"Next, I summon Entermage String Figure (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)." Dennis announced as String Figure appeared on his field. "Then, I activate String Figure's effect, which allows me to use it and Monsters from my field as Fusion Materials for a Fusion Summon. I will fuse String Figure and Catapult Vaulter!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Dennis chanted.

"Artist aiming for the distant sky! Merge together with the infinitely form-changing strings that connect people and transform into the reflection of the inner self! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! Entermage Mirror Surveyor (Light/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 8) in defense mode!"

A humanoid Monster clad in a flamboyant outfit with a mirror depicting a lidless eye attached to its head and whose exposed body parts seemed to be made entirely out of some sort of reflective substance appeared on Dennis's field.

"Next, I activate the Equip Spell Card One-Shot Wand, equipping it to Shadow Maker in order to increase its attack by 800 (Shadow Maker ATK: 3600→4400)." Dennis continued. "I also activate the Spell Card Secret Art Succession, whose effect allows me to select an Xyz Monster on my field and replace its effects with those of an Xyz Monster in my Graveyard until the end of my turn. I choose to replace Shadow Maker's effects with those of Trapeze High Magician. As such, I will detach an Overlay Unit from Shadow Maker in order to allow it to attack three times. Now, let's battle! Shadow Maker, destroy Refined Gem Beast Emerald Turtle!"

"I activate Refined Gem Beast Amber Mammoth's effect!" Johan exclaimed. "When my opponent's Monster declares an attack, I can change the target of that attack to any other Monster on the field a number of times equal to the number of "Gem Beast" Monsters on my Spell/Trap Card Zone! Therefore, I will have your Shadow Maker destroy your Mirror Surveyor!"

True enough, following a glare from Amber Mammoth, Shadow Maker abruptly changed direction and headed straight for Mirror Surveyor, striking at it with its pair of scissors. However, Dennis seemed unperturbed by this, letting out a small smile instead.

"I'm afraid that was the wrong choice." Dennis declared. "Entermage Mirror Surveyor's effect activates! Once per turn when this card is attacked by a Monster, it's not destroyed by that battle, and then it can destroy all of the opponent's Monsters whose attack is lower than or equal to that of the Monster that attacked it! Since Shadow Maker's attack is 4400, all your Monsters will be destroyed!"

Following Dennis's words, several multi-colored beams of light erupted from Mirror Surveyor's body, obliterating all of Johan's Monsters with apparent ease.

"Such an absurd effect…" Johan muttered in shock. "Heh, that was certainly quite flashy!"

"I activate One-Shot Wand's effect, destroying it in order to draw one card from my Deck (Shadow Maker ATK: 4400→3600)." Dennis stated. "And thanks to the effect it inherited from Trapeze High Magician, Shadow Maker can attack you directly. Now, time to put an end to this grand show! Shadow Maker, wipe out his remaining Life Points and finish this!"

"Not yet!" Johan shouted. "I activate the Trap Card Rainbow Path, whose effect allows me to send a "Gem Beast" Monster from my Spell/Trap Card to the Graveyard, in this case Refined Gem Beast Topaz Tiger, in order to negate your attack!"

A rainbow-colored barrier suddenly appeared in front of Johan, shielding him from Shadow Maker's attack.

"And that's not all." Johan continued. "Through my Trap Card's second effect, I will add Rainbow Dragon from my Deck to my hand."

"So your ace Monster is coming out next…" Dennis muttered, and then smirked. "Interesting. I'll accept this challenge. Come at me with your full strength. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Johan announced. "Draw! As you wish, I'm going to go all out and seize victory! Since all seven "Gem Beast" Monsters are in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon the incarnation of their combined power!"

Seven differently colored beams shot out from behind Johan following his words, heading upwards. As they joined together to form a large rainbow, Johan chanted.

"When all seven Gem Beasts are together, the light that ties the world together revives on this Earth! Behold, the miracle of the Gem Beasts! Be reborn, Level 10! Ultimate Gem God – Rainbow Dragon (ATK: 4000/DEF: 0/LV: 10)!"

A massive white dragon with a serpentine body, two large wings protruding from its back and several gems attached to its neck appeared on Johan's field from within the rainbow, letting out a resonant howl.

"However, I'm not done yet." Johan declared. "Since Rainbow Dragon is on the field, I can release it in order to Special Summon its evolved form from my Extra Deck. Show yourself, Ultimate Gem God – Rainbow Over Dragon (ATK: 4000/DEF: 0/LV: 12)!"

Rainbow Dragon was enveloped by light which dispersed into particles shortly afterwards, revealing the form of Rainbow Over Dragon.

"Since an "Ultimate Gem" Monster is on my field, I can activate the final effect of my Refined Gem Beasts." Johan continued. "By banishing all seven of them from my field and Graveyard, I can make Rainbow Over Dragon unable to be destroyed by battle, make it unaffected by card effects, allow it to inflict piercing damage and increase its attack by 1000 for every banished Monster (Rainbow Over Dragon ATK: 4000→11000). Furthermore, it gains one more effect, namely the ability to send all Monsters you control to the Graveyard once per turn. Do it, Rainbow Over Dragon!"

Following Johan's words, Rainbow Over Dragon spread its wings opened, unleashing a shower of light that vaporized all of Dennis's Monsters.

"My god!" Dennis exclaimed. "That Monster has certainly become a bit too overpowered!"

"Next, I activate my dragon's effect, banishing Sapphire Pegasus from my Graveyard in order to increase its attack by an amount equal to that of the banished Monster's attack until the End Phase (Rainbow Over Dragon ATK: 11000→12800)." Johan stated. "And since yet another "Gem Beast" is in my banish zone, my dragon gains an additional 1000 attack (Rainbow Over Dragon ATK: 12800→13800). Now, let's finish this! Battle! Rainbow Over Dragon, attack Dennis directly! Rainbow Spectrum Wave!"

"I activate the effect of Mirror Surveyor in my Graveyard!" Dennis shouted. "By banishing this card, I can reduce all battle damage to 0 for the rest of this turn!"

Following Dennis's words, a mirror barrier appeared around him, shielding him from Rainbow Over Dragon's blast.

"Nice save." Johan praised his opponent. "However, I wonder how long you can last with the powered-up Rainbow Over Dragon as your opponent. I place one card face-down and end my turn, with Rainbow Over Dragon's attack being lowered (Rainbow Over Dragon ATK: 13800→12000)."

"Then, it's my turn!" Dennis announced. "Draw! Sure enough, I won't be able to last another turn against that Monster. In that case, I'll simply have to deliver the grand finale right now by defeating you during this turn!"

"Can you actually do that though?" Johan wondered. "Do you have any Monsters left in your Deck that can go toe-to-toe with my dragon and emerge victorious?"

"I most certainly do not!" Dennis admitted with a smile, causing Johan to stumble due to his nonchalant declaration. "However, there are more than one ways to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat as any good Entertainment Duelist knows. So bear witness to the final performance of this Duel. First, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Safety Net, whose effect allows me to prevent the destruction of "Entermage" Monsters I control by battle for this turn. Then, I summon Entermage Blade Dancer (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 5)!"

A female dancer clad in a revealing outfit and juggling several blades appeared on Dennis's field.

"Battle!" Dennis exclaimed. "Entermage Blade Dancer, attack Rainbow Over Dragon! Final Blade Art!"

"I don't know what you're planning, but if it's going out with a bang, the let me assist you!" Johan shouted. "Counterattack, Rainbow Over Dragon! Destroy Blade Dancer! Rainbow Spectrum Wave!"

As Blade Dancer approached Rainbow Over Dragon, the oversized Monster unleashed a powerful blast from its mouth which bypassed it and headed straight for Dennis. However—a white box suddenly appeared in front of Dennis, sucking the blast inside it.

"This is…!" Johan seemed astonished. "What did you do!?"

"Why, I activated the Trap Card Fantasy Box." Dennis grinned. "Thanks to its effect, if I'm about to receive damage from a battle involving an "Entermage" Monster I control, I can reduce that damage to 0, and then I can inflict damage to you equal to the difference between our Life Points! Take this!"

A black-colored blast shot out of the box following Dennis's words, striking Johan on his chest and sending him skidding backwards.

Johan – LP: 1600→300

"And now, it's time for the finishing touch!" Dennis exclaimed. "I activate Blade Dancer's effect! When my opponent receives damage, I can send an "Entermage" card, in this case Bonus Dealer from my Pendulum Zone, to the Graveyard in order to inflict damage to my opponent equal to the amount of damage they received! As such, prepare to receive 1300 more points of damage!"

"I won't allow this!" Johan exclaimed. "I activate the Trap Card Rebound Gem! Thanks to its effect, when I'm about to receive effect damage while I control a "Gem Beast" or "Ultimate Gem" Monster, I can negate it and inflict half the amount of damage I would have taken to my opponent! Therefore, the one that will lose is you!"

"Oh my, that's certainly an unexpected reversal!" Dennis remarked. "Whatever shall I do to escape from this desperate pinch!? Oh, perhaps I'll activate from my hand the Quick-Play Spell Card Entermage Misdirection! Thanks to its effect, I can negate an opponent's card effect if I control an "Entermage" Monster! As such, our grand finale will proceed as scheduled! End this, Blade Dancer!"

Blade Dancer threw its blades forward, with them striking Johan's body and sending him tumbling backwards.

Johan – LP: 300→0

Dennis: WIN

"Ahahahaha!" Johan let out a boisterous laugh while lying on the ground. "That was a truly fun Duel! Even though I lost, I'm totally satisfied! Ah, is this the feeling you spoke of before? The enjoyment and understanding born from clashing against each other in a Duel is what you believe will change the world?"

"That's right." Dennis said as he offered his hand to Johan, helping him get up. "It's something that won't happen immediately, something that will probably take a lot of time to accomplish. However, if we can relay these feelings to everyone throughout the four dimensions, then we can definitely bring about peace."

"Well, that passionate Duel definitely moved mine and my Monsters' hearts." Johan smiled. "I felt the strength of your beliefs very clearly. Very well then, I'll put my trust into that ideal as well. I can't help but admit it's more appealing than war to me after all."

"Oh, not only you won a Duel, but you also managed to recruit yet another Academia agent to our side. Not too shabby, second-rate Entertainer."

Following those words, Sora appeared from around the corner, prompting Dennis to scowl.

"Oi, who are you calling second-rate, shrimp? In any case, since you're here, I guess you dealt with your share of cannon fodder, right?"

"Indeed." Sora nodded as he licked his lollipop. "I also had a short-lived reunion with an old pest, but I put him in his place. Then, I simply followed the most likely route you would have taken after we were forcibly separated and found you. As for you over there, you must be Johan Andersen, the oddball who claimed he could communicate with Duel Monsters, no?"

"Calling me an oddball is a bit harsh…" Johan said while rubbing his neck. "In any case, you're correct. And you must be Shiunin Sora, the young prodigy. Nice to meet you. As you can see, the words and conviction of your comrade had a great impact on me, hence why I decided to join your side and see what kind of world your ideals will create."

"Glad to have you onboard then." Sora grinned. "Alright then, since we have yet another new ally, let's keep this momentum up and reach the Professor first!"

[Yes!]

Johan and Dennis both said in unison. However, at that time—

"Aw, what a sweet scene. A trio of unlikely friends and allies, brimming with courage and motivation to accomplish their objective. It truly makes me want to vomit."

All three Duelists felt a chill go down their spines at the sound of this very familiar voice. Sharply turning on their heels, they saw a purple-haired young man approaching them, a cruel smile etched on his face.

"That's…Yuri…" Dennis gulped audibly as he stared at the approaching youth. "This is the worst…"

"What's that?" Johan turned his gaze to his Deck, trying to communicate with his Gem Beasts. "I should be careful? He's…dangerous?"

"No kidding." Sora let out a cramped smile as sweat gathered on his forehead. "The pressure and killing intent emitting from him are overwhelming… He was scary before, but not to that degree…"

Yuri came to a stop a few meters away from the three Duelists, briefly appraising them before speaking.

"Well, well, what have got here? A grand feast with three traitors lined up for me to play with? And it's not even my birthday today. Oh, this is going to be fun."

Yuri licked his lips as his smile became even wider, eagerly awaiting the upcoming fight.

* * *

Card Corner

 **Death-Toy Slash Penguin**

ATK: 1800, DEF: 2300, LV: 6

Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

"Furnimal Penguin" + "Edge Imp Saw"

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of "Furnimal", "Edge Imp" or "Death-Toy" Monsters on your field x 400. If this card inflicts damage to your opponent through its effect, you can increase its ATK by an amount equal to half the damage it inflicted.

 **Surge Baryonyx**

ATK: 900, DEF: 1200, LV: 3

Earth/Dinosaur/Effect

Monster Effect: If you summoned a Dinosaur-type Monster successfully, you can Special Summon this card from your hand and gain 300 Life Points for every Dinosaur-type Monster on your field, including this card.

 **Solid Minmisaurus**

ATK: 700, DEF: 1900, LV: 4

Earth/Dinosaur/Effect

Monster Effect: If you would receive damage from a battle involving a Dinosaur-type Monster you control, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard in order to reduce that damage to 0.

 **Furnimal Cobra**

ATK: 700/DEF: 300/LV: 2

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: If an "Edge Imp" Monster is summoned to your field, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card was Special Summoned through this effect, you can perform a Fusion Summon by using it and Monsters from your hand and/or field as Fusion Materials.

 **Edge Imp Prototype**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 1

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: This card can be treated as any "Edge Imp" Monster you wish if it's used for the Fusion Summon of a "Death-Toy" Monster. If this card is used for the Fusion Summon of a "Death-Toy" Monster, draw one card from your Deck.

 **Edge Imp Scalpel**

ATK: 1500, DEF: 700, LV: 4

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to target a Spell/Trap card on your field and one on your opponent's field; destroy them. If a "Death-Toy" Monster uses this card as a Fusion Material, it gains the following effect; each time it destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, your opponent must send a card from the top of their Deck to their Graveyard.

 **Triassic Giganotosaurus**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2900, LV: 9

Earth/Dinosaur/Fusion/Effect

2 Dinosaur-type Monsters

Monster Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can have this card gain ATK equal to the original ATK of the Dinosaur-type Monster with the highest ATK on the field. On the turn that this card is sent to the Graveyard, all damage you receive is halved. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can equip it to a Dinosaur-type Monster you control; that Monster cannot be destroyed by battle and you receive no damage from battles involving it.

 **Gluttonous Gorgosaurus**

ATK: 300, DEF: 1800, LV: 3

Earth/Dinosaur/Effect

Monster Effect: If you're about to receive effect damage, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to reduce that effect damage to 0 and prevent your opponent from inflicting effect damage to you for the rest of this turn. In exchange, your opponent draws one card from their Deck.

 **Entermage Time Hopper**

ATK: 500, DEF: 2200, LV: 5, SC: 7

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Pendulum Summoned Monsters from the Extra Deck are treated as having been summoned from the hand. Once per Duel, if you control two or more "Entermage" Monsters of the same summoning type, you can send them to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon an equal number of "Entermage" Monsters from your Extra Deck with a different summoning type than those Monsters and their effects negated by ignoring their summoning conditions.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, when an "Entermage" Monster you control is attacked, you can banish that Monster. During your next Standby Phase, Special Summon that Monster from your banish zone.

 **Refined Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus**

ATK: 2800, DEF: 2200, LV: 8

Wind/Beast/Effect

Monster Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card must be first be Special Summoned by sending "Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus" from your field to the Graveyard or through the effect of "Refinement Temple". Once per turn, you can draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of "Gem Beast" Monsters in your Spell/Trap Card Zone. If this card is destroyed, you can place it face-up in your Spell/Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. If there are "Ultimate Gem" Monsters on the field (min. 1), you can banish this card from your field or Graveyard to have those Monsters gain this effect; increase those Monsters' ATK by 1000 for every banished "Gem Beast" Monster.

 **Gem Maker**

ATK: 1200, DEF: 1600, LV: 4, SC: 2

Light/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: When a "Gem" Monster declares an attack, increase its ATK by 600 until the Battle Phase's end.

Monster Effect: If this card is Pendulum Summoned, you can target a "Gem Beast" Monster in your Graveyard; place it in your Spell/Trap Card Zone.

 **Refined Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle**

ATK: 1300, DEF: 1300, LV: 4

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card must be first be Special Summoned by sending "Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle" from your field to the Graveyard or through the effect of "Refinement Temple". Once per turn, you can Special Summon a "Gem Beast" Monster from your hand, Spell/Trap Card Zone or Graveyard. If this card is destroyed, you can place it face-up in your Spell/Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. If there are "Ultimate Gem" Monsters on the field (min. 1), you can banish this card from your field or Graveyard to have those Monsters gain this effect; those Monsters are unaffected by the effects of Spell Cards.

 **Refined Gem Beast Topaz Tiger**

ATK: 2600, DEF: 2000, LV: 7

Earth/Beast/Effect

Monster Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card must be first be Special Summoned by sending "Gem Beast Topaz Tiger" from your field to the Graveyard or through the effect of "Refinement Temple". All "Gem" Monsters on your field gain 700 ATK and DEF as long as it remains face-up on the field. If this card is destroyed, you can place it face-up in your Spell/Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. If there are "Ultimate Gem" Monsters on the field (min. 1), you can banish this card from your field or Graveyard to have those Monsters gain this effect; when these Monsters attack defense position Monsters, inflict piercing damage to your opponent.

 **Entermage Jolly Jester**

ATK: 2800, DEF: 2300, R: 4

Dark/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect

3 Level 4 "Entermage" Monsters

Monster Effect: Once during either player's turn, by detaching an Xyz Material, you can target an "Entermage" Monster on the field in order to prevent its destruction and halve all damage from battles involving it. If this card is in your Graveyard when an "Entermage" Monster is targeted for an attack, you can Special Summon it from the Graveyard and change the target of the attack to it, but banish it when it leaves the field.

 **Refined Gem Beast Emerald Turtle**

ATK: 1600, DEF: 3000, LV: 7

Water/Aqua/Effect

Monster Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card must be first be Special Summoned by sending "Gem Beast Emerald Turtle" from your field to the Graveyard or through the effect of "Refinement Temple". If your opponent's Monster targets another "Gem Beast" Monster you control for an attack or a card effect while this card is on the field, you can change the target to this card. When this card is targeted for an attack while in defense mode, you can increase its DEF by an amount equal to the number of "Gem Beast" Monsters in your Spell/Trap Card x 300 until the End Phase. If this card is destroyed, you can place it face-up in your Spell/Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. If there are "Ultimate Gem" Monsters on the field (min. 1), you can banish this card from your field or Graveyard to have those Monsters gain this effect; those Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle.

 **Refined Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle**

ATK: 2400, DEF: 1600, LV: 6

Wind/Winged Beast/Effect

Monster Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card must be first be Special Summoned by sending "Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle" from your field to the Graveyard or through the effect of "Refinement Temple". Once per turn, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of "Gem Beast" Monsters in your Spell/Trap Card Zone x 400. If this card is destroyed, you can place it face-up in your Spell/Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. If there are "Ultimate Gem" Monsters on the field (min. 1), you can banish this card from your field or Graveyard to have those Monsters gain this effect; those Monsters are unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards.

 **Refined Gem Beast Amber Mammoth**

ATK: 2700, DEF: 2600, LV: 8

Earth/Beast/Effect

Monster Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card must be first be Special Summoned by sending "Gem Beast Amber Mammoth" from your field to the Graveyard or through the effect of "Refinement Temple". When your opponent's Monster declares an attack, you can change the target of the attack to any Monster on the field for a number of times equal to the number of "Gem Beast" Monsters in your Spell/Trap Card Zone. If this card is destroyed, you can place it face-up in your Spell/Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. If there are "Ultimate Gem" Monsters on the field (min. 1), you can banish this card from your field or Graveyard to have those Monsters gain this effect; once per turn, you can send all Monsters your opponent controls to the Graveyard.

 **Refined Gem Beast Amethyst Cat**

ATK: 2200, DEF: 1400, LV: 6

Earth/Beast/Effect

Monster Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card must be first be Special Summoned by sending "Gem Beast Amethyst Cat" from your field to the Graveyard or through the effect of "Refinement Temple". If this card is summoned successfully, you can select and destroy a Spell/Trap Card on your opponent's field, while your opponent can also select and destroy a Spell/Trap Card on your field (both players must have at least one such card on the field to activate this effect). Once per turn, you can select a "Gem Beast" Monster you control and have it attack twice on this turn's Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed, you can place it face-up in your Spell/Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. If there are "Ultimate Gem" Monsters on the field (min. 1), you can banish this card from your field or Graveyard to have those Monsters gain this effect; those Monsters are unaffected by Monster Effects.

 **Entermage Mirror Surveyor**

ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 8

Light/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect

2 "Entermage" Monsters

Monster Effect: Once during either player's turn, when this card is attacked by a Monster, it's not destroyed by that battle. Then, you can destroy all Monsters your opponent controls with ATK equal to or lower than the ATK of the Monster that attacked this card. If this card is in your Graveyard when you're about to receive battle damage, you can banish it to reduce all battle damage you receive that turn to 0.

 **Entermage Blade Dancer**

ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200, LV: 4, SC: 5

Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: When your opponent receives damage, you can inflict an additional 300 points of damage to them.

Monster Effect: Once during either player's turn, if your opponent receives damage, you can send an "Entermage" card from your field to the Graveyard to inflict the same amount of damage to them once again.

 **Dino Crush**

Normal Spell Card

Activate this card during your Main Phase 2. Inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent for every Monster of theirs that was destroyed in battle by a Dinosaur-type Monster you controlled during the Battle Phase of that turn.

 **Great Evolution Pill**

Normal Spell Card

Tribute two Dinosaur-type Monsters; Special Summon a Dinosaur-type Monster from your Deck whose Level is equal to or less than the Level sum of the tributed Monsters.

 **Reckless Survival**

Normal Spell Card

Send the top card from your Deck to the Graveyard. If it's a Dinosaur-type Monster, draw cards from your Deck until you have six in your hand. If it's not, send all cards from your hand to the Graveyard and skip your next Draw Phase.

 **Death-Toy Greed**

Normal Spell Card

Draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of "Death-Toy" Fusion Monsters on your field plus one.

 **Fusion Mimic**

Normal Spell Card

You can banish a "Fusion" Spell Card from your Graveyard to have this card copy its effects.

 **Furnimal Extra Part**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card to a "Furnimal" or "Death-Toy" Monster you control; increase its ATK by 1000.

 **Death-Toy Booster**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Activate this card when a "Death-Toy" Monster you control battles an opponent's Monster; make your Monster's ATK equal to that Monster's ATK and prevent your Monster from being destroyed by that battle.

 **Surprise Xyz**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If an "Entermage" Monster inflicted battle damage to your opponent, you can perform an Xyz Summon by using "Entermage" Monsters on your field as Xyz Materials during the Battle Phase. The summoned Xyz Monster can activate its effects during that Battle Phase if possible.

 **Refinement Temple**

Field Spell Card

Once per turn, you can send a "Gem Beast" Monster from your field to the Graveyard; Special Summon a "Refined Gem Beast" Monster from your hand or Deck whose text contains the same name as the sent Monster. This Special Summon cannot be negated. If seven "Refined Gem Beast" Monsters with different names are on your field or in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon an "Ultimate Gem" Monster from your Deck or Extra Deck by sending this card to the Graveyard.

 **Xyz Cancel**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Target an Xyz Monster on the field; send it back to the Extra Deck, and then Special Summon its Xyz Materials from the Graveyard.

 **Entermage Assist Cast**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If an "Entermage" Fusion Monster you control failed to destroy an opponent's Monster by battle, you can activate this effect; Special Summon an "Entermage" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by placing a number of "Entermage" Pendulum Monsters in your Extra Deck equal to the number of Fusion Materials required to summon that Monster. If you would receive damage from a battle involving the summoned Monster, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to reduce that damage to 0.

 **Gem Bind**

Normal Spell Card

If you control two or more "Gem Beast" Monsters, negate the effect of all face-up Monsters your opponent controls.

 **Explosive Refinement**

Normal Spell Card

If there are three or more "Refined Gem Beast" Monsters on your field, you can send all Monsters your opponent controls to the Graveyard and draw a card from your Deck for every "Refined Gem Beast" Monster you control.

 **Gem Coating**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card to a "Gem Beast" Monster you control. The equipped Monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and the effects of the Monster it battles are negated until the End Phase. The opponent's Monster that battled the equipped Monster has its ATK halved after damage calculation.

 **Secret Art Succession**

Normal Spell Card

Target an Xyz Monster on the field; replace its effects with those of an Xyz Monster in your Graveyard until the end of your turn.

 **Safety Net**

Quick-Play Spell Card

All "Entermage" Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle during this turn.

 **Extinction Benefit**

Normal Trap Card

If a Level 8 or higher Dinosaur-type Monster on your field is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can draw five cards from your Deck.

 **Death-Toy Retirement**

Normal Trap Card

If a "Death-Toy" Monster you control leaves the field during the Battle Phase, you can end the Battle Phase and draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of Fusion Materials you used to Fusion Summon that Monster.

 **Instant Fossilization**

Normal Trap Card

Target a Dinosaur-type Monster you control; its ATK is reduced to 0, but it cannot be destroyed by battle and you receive only 300 points of damage from battles involving it. During your End Phase, you can send the targeted Monster to the Graveyard; draw one card from your Deck for every time this card was attacked during this turn's Battle Phase.

 **Furnimal Pelt**

Normal Trap Card

If an attack position "Furnimal" Monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can switch it to defense position and make it unable to be destroyed by battle for the rest of this turn.

 **Gem Cocoon**

Normal Trap Card

Target a "Gem Beast" Monster you control; during this turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle and you receive no damage from battles involving it. During the Battle Phase's end, place the targeted Monster in your Spell/Trap Card Zone.

 **Miracle Break Time**

Normal Trap Card

Activate this card when your opponent's Monster declares an attack on an attack position Monster you control or a direct attack. Select three Monsters from your Deck and have your opponent select one of them. If they pick the Monster with the highest ATK, their attack resumes and you receive double the damage from that battle. If not, the Battle Phase ends.

 **Gem Cycle of Life**

Normal Trap Card

If a "Gem Beast" Monster you control is placed in the Spell/Trap Card Zone, you can activate this effect; add a "Gem Beast" Monster from your Graveyard to your hand and reduce all damage you receive to 0 for the rest of this turn.

 **Mage's Barrier**

Normal Trap Card

When an "Entermage" Spellcaster-type Monster you control is about to be destroyed by battle, you can activate this card to prevent its destruction and reduce all battle damage to 0. Then, you can place a "Magical Fortress" Trap Card directly from your Deck to your field and activate it.

 **Gem Aftershock**

Normal Trap Card

When a "Gem Beast" Monster battles a Monster your opponent controls, you can double the damage your opponent receives from that battle.

 **Fantasy Box**

Normal Trap Card

If you're about to receive damage from a battle involving an "Entermage" Monster you control, you can reduce that damage to 0 and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between your Life Points.

 **Rebound Gem**

Normal Trap Card

When you're about to receive effect damage while you control a "Gem Beast" or "Ultimate Gem" Monster, you can negate it and inflict half the amount of damage you would have taken to your opponent.

 **And that concludes Chapter 50, where Sora and Dennis featured prominently. Not much to say about the Sora vs Kenzan Duel, since Kenzan was simply placed there in order for Sora to have a proper Duel after so long. In the Dennis vs Johan Duel, I had Johan use an evolved form of the Gem Beasts, the Refined Gem Beasts. I didn't really want to use the Advanced Gem Beasts since their effects are exactly the same as their normal counterparts, with only Advanced Dark offering something unique. Plus, I don't think they would fit the current Johan since they were darker counterparts used in GX while he was possessed by Yubel, hence why I chose to come up with something new. While Dennis won in the end and successfully converted Johan to their cause, things aren't looking good with Yuri showing up before them.**

 **Well, that's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Greetings, community! Dvdryms here, with chapter 51. My apologies for yet another delay, but I had caught a nasty flu and was confined to my bed for several days. Now, in response to your questions.**

 **—To Guest (1): Yes, that Accel Synchro in Chapter 49 could be considered a Limit Over Accel Synchro, but both it and Delta Accel don't exist here. The reason for that is because Accel Synchro is more simplified for reasons that will be touched upon later.**

 **—To Guest (2): Thanks for pointing out the mistake with Hyper Hammerhead.**

 **—To Yusuke yukishiro: You'll have a bit more for Yukio and Serena confessing their feelings.**

 **—To Hugo: My favorite protagonist would be Yusei, with Atem being a close second. I always liked Yusei's cool attitude and the fact that he has other skills besides Dueling, although the fact that he's somewhat overpowered can be a bit annoying at times.**

 **—To Guest 1.0: Sora skipped grades because of his skills and was placed in classes with students who were older than him, hence why he had some classes with the older Kenzan. Regarding Tyranno Infinity's attack, I'm pretty sure I counted sixteen banished Monsters. I'll have to check it up again later. As for Entermage Blade Dancer, it wasn't destroyed due to the effect of Safety Net that Dennis activated at the start of his turn which prevents the destruction of Entermage Monsters by battle. And yes, we're getting close to Zarc's resurrection (about seven chapters probably). As for the Doktor, he will Duel once.**

 **—To Guest (3): No, Yusuke doesn't have Honest in his Deck.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 51 – Encroaching Despair**

"Now then, how should we play this one out, hmmm?"

Yuri scratched his chin with a sinister smile on his face while surveying Dennis, Sora and Johan, who were eyeing him as one would eye a wild beast ready to pounce on them. Despite outnumbering him three-to-one, none of the former Academia agents felt very confident about their chances of success even if they were to jump at him all at once. Yuri's overflowing bloodlust and killing intent had basically rendered them immobile as they awaited the young prodigy's next move.

"One option is that I could take you all three at once." Yuri continued speaking to himself. "But then, this feast would end way too fast for my tastes, especially since I like savoring my meal before consuming it. Therefore—one-on-one is the best after all!"

With no warning whatsoever, Yuri dashed forward and struck Dennis in his chest, sending him flying backwards. Before anyone could react, Yuri grabbed Sora's shirt and tossed him, sending him crashing on a pillar in the back. Snapping out of it, Johan attempted to charge Yuri, only for the purple-haired youth to sidestep the attempted tackle and trip Johan's legs, sending him tumbling down. Immediately afterwards, Yuri pressed a button on his Duel Disk, causing bars to descend from the ceiling, leaving Johan alone with Yuri while Sora and Dennis were trapped in their own sections of the corridor.

"This is…" Sora's eyes darted around as he assessed the situation, turning to his Duel Disk next as he pressed a few buttons on it. "No response. Damn it, we're stuck here."

"You two stay there quietly for now." Yuri said to Dennis and Sora before turning to Johan. "I'll get to you shortly. And as for you, my little traitor, you'll have the privilege of being the first part of this three-course meal. You should feel honored."

"Honored…isn't the word I'd use to describe what I feel right now…" Johan chuckled nervously, but then his expression became serious. "But regardless of what I feel, I will fight. The world the Lancers envision, I want to see it with my own eyes. Therefore—I will defeat you and move forward alongside everyone else!"

"Oh, so we have another idealist here." Yuri sneered. "All the better for me I suppose. Your vaunted beliefs only make you fight harder, making my eventual victory all the more satisfying. Now, let's start digging into this exquisite banquet!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted as they activated their Duel Disks.

Yuri – LP: 4000

Johan – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Johan announced. "I activate the Spell Card Fusion, using it to fuse Gem Beasts Cobalt Eagle and Amethyst Cat in my hand!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Johan chanted.

"Dazzling radiance of the Gem Beasts! Meld together now and become a new life arising from the eternal spectrum! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Gem Beast Diamond Stag (Light/Beast/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500/LV: 7)!"

A stag with white-colored fur and antlers made out of diamond that reflected the light from the corridor appeared on Johan's field.

"Diamond Stag's effect activates." Johan stated. "When this card is Fusion Summoned successfully, I can place a "Gem Beast" Monster from my Graveyard to my Spell/Trap Card Zone. I choose Cobalt Eagle. Then, I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yuri announced. "Draw! Since you saw fit to Fusion Summon from the first turn, I guess I should also begin this Duel in a semi-serious mode. The renowned Gem Beasts deserve that much at least. First, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Predator Plast. Through its effect, I will reveal Predator Plants Roridula Wolf in my hand in order to place a Predator Counter on Diamond Stag, reducing its Level to 1 (Diamond Stag LV: 7→1). Then, I summon Predator Plants Roridula Wolf (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1400/LV: 4)!"

A Monster that resembled a cross between a wolf and a carnivorous plant appeared on Yuri's field, letting out a loud howl.

"Roridula Wolf's effect activates." Yuri stated. "Since there was a Monster with a Predator Counter on the field when this card was summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" Monster from my Deck by removing that Predator Counter, meaning your Monster's Level returns to normal. Come, Predator Plants Darling Cobra (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500/LV: 3)!"

A Monster resembling a cross between a snake and a carnivorous plant appeared on Yuri's field.

"Darling Cobra's effect activates." Yuri continued. "Since this card was Special Summoned successfully, I can add a "Fusion" card from my Deck to my hand. I choose Regrowth Fusion. Then, I will use Darling Cobra and Roridula Wolf in order to perform a Contact Fusion!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted while clasping his hands in front of him.

"Captivating flowers dwelling in the depths, become one now and revive the ruthless predator from ancient times! Contact Fusion! Come forth, Level 8! Predator Plants Archaeamphora Cerberus (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800/LV: 8)!"

The large, three-headed dog which appeared to have fused with a carnivorous plant and had several pitchers extending from its body appeared on Yuri's field.

"Contact Fusion…" Dennis muttered. "So he's mastered that form of Fusion Summon, huh…?"

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Regrowth Fusion." Yuri declared. "Thanks to its effect, I can perform a Fusion Summon by shuffling the appropriate number of "Predator Plants" Monsters from my Graveyard back to my Deck. I will shuffle Roridula Wolf and Darling Cobra back to the Deck in order to Fusion Summon once again!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted for the second time while clasping his hands in front of him.

"Captivating flowers dwelling in the depths, join together as one and become a harbinger of demise! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 7! Predator Plants Chimera Rafflesia (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

The Monster resembling a rafflesia flower with two monster heads extending from its body appeared on Yuri's field.

"A second Fusion Summon in a single turn…" Sora commented. "Things are starting to look bleak, and it's only the first turn."

"I activate Chimera Rafflesia's effect." Yuri said. "Thanks to it, I can target a Monster whose Level is equal to or lower than its own Level and banish it. As such, say farewell to your little sparkling beast."

"I activate my Trap Card, Vanishing Gem." Johan declared. "Through its effect, I can target a "Gem Beast" Monster on my field and make it unable to be affected by card effects for the rest of this turn. Therefore, Chimera Rafflesia's effect won't apply."

"In that case, let's battle!" Yuri exclaimed. "Archaeamphora Cerberus, destroy Diamond Stag! Emerald Blaze!"

Three streams of green-colored flames erupted from Archaeamphora Cerberus's mouths, incinerating Diamond Stag and sending Johan skidding backwards.

Johan – LP: 4000→3700

"I activate Diamond Stag's effect!" Johan shouted. "When this card is destroyed, I can place it in my Spell/Trap Card Zone and Special Summon a different "Gem Beast" Monster from my Spell/Trap Zone! Come to my side, Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle (ATK: 1400/DEF: 800/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

Following Johan's words, the cobalt-colored gem on his Spell/Trap Zone broke apart, transforming into Cobalt Eagle, which landed on his field.

"It's your turn next, Chimera Rafflesia!" Yuri stated. "Feast on that puny Monster! Blooming Massacre!"

Chimera Rafflesia's two mouths shot forward, shredding Cobalt Eagle to pieces and throwing them into the central flower's mouth, which proceeded to consume the remnants.

"How horrible…" An expression of revulsion appeared on Johan's face at this sight as Cobalt Eagle appeared on his Spell/Trap Zone as a gem. "You…do you really crave for destruction and mayhem that much? Because that's the feeling I get from the way you Duel and from your Monsters."

"Destruction and mayhem?" Yuri cocked his head to the side. "I'm not sure what you mean. If anything, my Duel simply applies the rules of nature here. After all, living means devouring the lives of others. And so, I will devour both your Monsters and your life in order to satiate my hunger."

"As I thought, there's something really twisted and wrong about you." Johan remarked with narrowed eyes. "That's one more reason why I cannot let you win and roam freely. I'm certain a person like you will only cause more chaos down the line."

"Is that so?" Yuri grinned. "Then, by all means, do your best. I'm expecting you to serve as a sufficient warm-up at the very least. I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Johan announced. "Draw! I activate the Field Spell Card Refinement Temple. Next, since I have two "Gem Beast" Monsters in my Spell/Trap Zone, I can activate the Spell Card Gem Guidance in order to Special Summon a "Gem Beast" Monster from my Deck. Come, Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

Sapphire Pegasus appeared on Johan's field, spreading its wings wide and releasing particles of light from them.

"Sapphire Pegasus's effect activates, allowing me to place a "Gem Beast" Monster from my Deck to my Spell/Trap Card Zone." Johan continued. "I choose Gem Beast Topaz Tiger. Then, I activate Diamond Stag's effect. Once per turn, if this card is in my Spell/Trap Card Zone, I can Special Summon it and place a "Gem Beast" Monster from my field in the Spell/Trap Zone. In addition, Diamond Stag will gain attack equal to that Monster's attack. I choose to place Sapphire Pegasus in my Spell/Trap Zone in order to Special Summon Diamond Stag!"

Following Johan's words, Sapphire Pegasus turned into a gem and was placed in the Spell/Trap Zone, with Diamond Stag appearing on the field in its place.

(Diamond Stag ATK: 2400→4200)

"Next, I activate Refinement Temple's effect, sending Sapphire Pegasus from my Spell/Trap Card Zone to my Graveyard in order to Special Summon its evolved form." Johan declared. "Appear, Refined Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200/LV: 8)!"

The refined form of Sapphire Pegasus appeared on Johan's field next to Diamond Stag.

"I activate Refined Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus's effect." Johan said. "Thanks to it, I can draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of "Gem Beast" Monsters in my Spell/Trap Card Zone, in this case two. Then, I activate the Spell Card Gem Bind, whose effect allows me to negate the effects of all face-up Monsters you control if I control two or more "Gem Beast" Monsters. Now, let's battle! First, Sapphire Pegasus will destroy Chimera Rafflesia! Sapphire Barrage!"

Waves of sapphire-colored energy were generated from Sapphire Pegasus's wings, piercing through Chimera Rafflesia and destroying it, with Yuri grimacing due to the ensuing shockwave.

Yuri – LP: 4000→3700

"Since a Fusion Monster that was summoned through Regrowth Fusion's effect was destroyed, my Spell Card's second effect activates!" Yuri exclaimed as several spores erupted from Chimera Rafflesia's body and embedded themselves in Johan's Monsters. "Thanks to it, I can place Predator Counters on all face-up Monsters you control and reduce their Levels to 1!"

"Even so, that won't stop my attack!" Johan stated. "Go, Diamond Stag! Destroy Archaeamphora Cerberus! Refraction Charge!"

"Unfortunately, you should have gone for my Cerberus first!" Yuri grinned. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card Predator Glare! Thanks to its effect, when an opponent's Monster with a Predator Counter on it declares an attack, I can negate that attack!"

True enough, a giant, lidless eye appeared behind Yuri, glaring at Diamond Stag and forcing it to come to a halt.

"Your attack wasn't that well-thought out, my dear neophyte." Yuri wiggled his finger playfully at Johan. "I suppose your Monster's grisly demise at the hands of Chimera Rafflesia during the previous turn led you to destroy it first. But by letting your emotions rule you, you lost a big chance to get rid of both of my Monsters and inflict quite a bit of damage by not attacking Archaeamphora Cerberus first. How very disappointing."

"Damn…" Johan cursed with a downcast expression on his face. "To be told off by your opponent is really vexing. I end my turn with this…"

"My turn!" Yuri announced. "Draw! During my Standby Phase, Chimera Rafflesia's effect activates. Since this card was sent to the Graveyard during my previous turn, I can add the Spell Card Fusion from my Deck to my hand. Next, since there are Monsters with Predator Counters on the field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come, Predator Plants Nemexias Hyena (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

A Monster resembling a cross between a hyena and a carnivorous plant appeared on Yuri's field.

"Nemexias Hyena's effect activates." Yuri continued. "When this card is Special Summoned through its effect, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the number of Predator Counters on the field multiplied by 400. Since there are two counters, you'll receive 800 points of damage!"

Following Yuri's words, several vines shot out of Nemexias Hyena's mouth, striking Johan's body and causing a sharp cry of pain to escape from his mouth as he stumbled.

Johan – LP: 3700→2900

"Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Fusion, fusing Nemexias Hyena on the field with Lilyzard and Cordyceps from my hand!" As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted. "Carnivorous flowers which endlessly hunger for prey, join together as one now and release the wicked gaze of death onto this world! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 9! Predator Plants Philcoxia Basilisk (Dark/Plant/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3100/DEF: 2700/LV: 9)!"

A massive serpent that had seemingly fused with a plant, whose head consisted of an oversized fanged flower with the head of snake protruding from it, appeared on Yuri's field, hissing menacingly.

"Another creepy plant Monster…" Sora commented with narrowed eyes. "Seriously, even his Deck is disturbing…"

"I activate Archaeamphora Cerberus's effect." Yuri declared. "By removing two Predator Counters from Monsters my opponent control, I can halve the attack of my opponent's Monsters until the End Phase (Diamond Stag ATK: 4200→2100, Sapphire Pegasus ATK: 2800→1400). In addition, Philcoxia Basilisk's effect activates. When Predator Counters are removed from the field, I can draw a card for each removed counter, in this case two. Now, let's battle! Philcoxia Basilisk, destroy Diamond Stag! Sinister Gaze!"

Philcoxia Basilisk's eyes shone as two beams of energy erupted from them, piercing through Diamond Stag and destroying it, with Johan being sent skidding backwards.

Johan – LP: 2900→1900

"Since it was destroyed, Diamond Stag's effect activates." Johan stated. "Thanks to it, my Monster will be placed in the Spell/Trap Zone."

"Next, Archaeamphora Cerberus, destroy Sapphire Pegasus!" Yuri exclaimed. "Emerald Blaze!"

Torrents of green flames erupted from Archaeamphora Cerberus's mouths, vaporizing Sapphire Pegasus and sending Johan tumbling backwards.

Johan – LP: 1900→700

"Sapphire Pegasus's…effect activates…" Johan wheezed out as he stood up. "It will also…be placed in the Spell/Trap Zone."

"I end my turn with this." Yuri said, and then sighed. "I hope that what you've been doing so far isn't your best, or else I'll be very disappointed. With your Life Points being at the brink of depletion, I expect you to bring out your full strength and struggle to the bitter end from here on out in order to satisfy me. Otherwise, just give up and spare me the effort I'll have to expend in order to crush you."

"Kuh, such boundless confidence…" Johan coughed a bit while remarking so. "However, it's certainly not unfounded. You're truly strong. If it wasn't for your brutality, this match would have been my best and most exciting Duel yet. But even though I hate this match…I'll still do my best to take you down! It's my turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Gem Contract, whose effect allows me to Special Summon a "Gem Beast" Monster from my Spell/Trap Card Zone. Revive, Refined Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus!"

Following Johan's words, Sapphire Pegasus appeared once more on the field.

"I activate Sapphire Pegasus's effect to draw three cards from my Deck since I have three "Gem Beast" Monsters in my Spell/Trap Card Zone." Johan stated. "Next, I summon Gem Beast Amber Mammoth (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)!"

The oversized mammoth with an amber-colored gem on its forehead appeared on Johan's field.

"I activate Diamond Stag's effect, placing Amber Mammoth in my Spell/Trap Zone and Special Summoning it." Johan continued as Diamond Stag appeared once more on his field, while Amber Mammoth was placed on the Spell/Trap Zone. "And of course, thanks to its effect, Diamond Stag gains attack equal to Amber Mammoth's attack (Diamond Stag ATK: 2400→4100). Then, I activate Refinement Temple's effect to send Topaz Tiger from my Spell/Trap Zone to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon its refined form! Come, Refined Gem Beast Topaz Tiger (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

The evolved form of Topaz Tiger appeared on Johan's field next to his other two Monsters.

"Thanks to Refined Gem Beast Topaz Tiger's effect, all "Gem Beast" Monsters on my field gain 700 attack and defense (Diamond Stag ATK: 4100→4800/DEF: 1500→2200, Sapphire Pegasus ATK: 2800→3500/DEF: 2200→2900, Topaz Tiger ATK: 2600→3300/DEF: 2000→2700)." Johan declared. "Now, battle! Diamond Stag, destroy Philcoxia Basilisk! Refraction Charge!"

"That won't be good enough!" Yuri exclaimed. "I activate the Trap Card Parasitic Predator, whose effect allows me to place Predator Counters on all face-up Monsters you control since you targeted a "Predator Plants" Monster I control for an attack! And thanks to Philcoxia Basilisk's effect, when a Monster with a Predator Counter on it battles a "Predator Plants" Monster I control, that Monster isn't destroyed by that battle and I receive no damage from battles involving it!"

Following Yuri's words, Diamond Stag charged at Philcoxia Basilisk and struck it with its antlers, but failed to inflict any sort of damage to its body.

"That's not good." Dennis remarked with a look of concern on his face. "As long as Johan's Monsters have Predator Counters on them, they'll be unable to destroy Yuri's Monsters through battle thanks to the effects of Philcoxia Basilisk and Predator Glare. His attacks have been effectively sealed for this turn with this combo."

"This is frustrating, but I cannot do anything else for now…" Johan grumbled. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yuri announced. "Draw! During my Standby Phase, the effect of Cordyceps in my Graveyard activates. Thanks to it, I can banish this card from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon two Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" Monsters from my Graveyard. Revive, Darling Cobra and Lilyzard (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200/LV: 3)!"

A ghostly image of Cordyceps appeared above Yuri, sending its roots on the ground and pulling out Darling Cobra and Lilyzard from it, depositing them on Yuri's field.

"Since Lilyzard was Special Summoned from my Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing me to draw one card from my Deck." Yuri stated. "In addition, Darling Cobra's effect also activates upon being Special Summoned, allowing me to add the Spell Card Fusion from my Deck to my hand. Next, I activate Archaeamphora Cerberus's other effect. By removing three Predator Counters from your Monsters, I can destroy all Monsters on your field! Call of Tartarus!"

Archaeamphora Cerberus smashed its feet on the ground, causing violet-colored roots to erupt out of it and entangle Johan's Monsters, piercing through their bodies and destroying them.

"Thanks to Philcoxia Basilisk's effect, since three Predator Counters were removed from your Monsters, I can draw three cards from my Deck." Yuri continued. "Next, I activate the effect of Predator Plants Catopsis Chameleon in my hand, discarding it in order to treat Darling Cobra as a Fusion Monster until the End Phase. Next, I activate the Spell Card Fusion, fusing Lilyzard and Darling Cobra!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and let the savage hunter's foul odor of death permeate this battlefield! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Predator Plants Dragostapelia (ATK: 2700/DEF: 1900/LV: 8)!"

The green-colored winged dragon with a large flower on its back appeared on Yuri's field, letting out a furious howl.

"Three Fusion Monsters…" Sora muttered. "And Johan is wide open to a direct attack. Is this the end…?"

"Not yet!" Johan shouted. "I activate the Trap Card Gem Cornucopia! Through its effect, I can target a "Gem Beast" Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it, while also shuffling all other "Gem Beast" Monsters on my field and Graveyard back to my Deck! Revive once again, Diamond Stag!"

A portal appeared on the ground following Johan's words, with Diamond Stag emerging from it.

"And that's not all." Johan stated. "For every Monster that was shuffled back to my Deck by Gem Cornucopia's effect, the summoned Monster gains 300 attack. Since seven Monsters were returned to my Deck, Diamond Stag's attack increases by 2100 (Diamond Stag ATK: 2400→4500)."

"Alright!" Dennis cheered. "With this, Diamond Stag's attack has surpassed all of Yuri's Monsters!"

"Has it now?" A malicious smirk appeared on Yuri's face. "Let's see if we can do something about that. I activate the Continuous Spell Card Forbidden Fruit. Now then, it's time for battle! Philcoxia Basilisk, attack Diamond Stag!"

"What!? Johan cried out. "You're declaring an attack even though your Monster's attack is lower than mine!? Don't tell me…!"

"Forbidden Fruit's effect activates!" Yuri exclaimed. "When a "Predator Plants" Monster on my field battles an opponent's Monster, I can double my Monster's attack (Philcoxia Basilisk ATK: 3100→6200)! In exchange, any battle damage they inflict will be halved! Take his Monster down once again, Philcoxia Basilisk! Sinister Gaze!"

Two beams of energy erupted from the giant serpent's eyes following Yuri's words, piercing through Diamond Stag's body and destroying it.

"Due to the effect of Gem Cornucopia, I receive no damage from battles involving the summoned Monster during the turn it was summoned!" Johan declared. "In addition, since a "Gem Beast" Monster I control was destroyed by battle, I can activate the Trap Card Ultimate Gem Formation! Thanks to its effect, I can send seven "Gem Beast" Monsters with different names from my Deck to the Graveyard, in this case my seven Refined Gem Beast Monsters, in order to bring out my trump card from my Extra Deck! Come forth, Rainbow Over Dragon (ATK: 4000/DEF: 0/LV: 12)!"

The massive white dragon with a serpentine body, which had a crystal underbelly with seven gems glowing inside it, appeared on Johan's field from within a large magic circle, letting out a sonorous roar.

"So this is your strongest Monster?" Yuri wondered. "Well, it's certainly impressive, but can it withstand my next assault? Dragostapelia, attack Rainbow Over Dragon! And thanks to the effect of Forbidden Fruit, my Monster's attack will be doubled as well (Dragostapelia ATK: 2700→5400)! Do it, Dragostapelia! Carrion Corrosion!"

"I won't let you!" Johan shouted. "I will banish Gem Cornucopia from my Graveyard in order to activate its final effect! When a "Gem Beast" or "Ultimate Gem" Monster is about to be destroyed by battle, it's not destroyed and the damage I receive from this battle is halved!"

Following Johan's words, Dragostapelia released a toxic blob from the flower on its back, striking Rainbow Over Dragon, but failing to destroy it. However, several droplets of poison fell on Johan's body, causing him to hiss in pain.

Johan – LP: 700→350

"Thanks to the final effect of Gem Cornucopia, the Battle Phase ends." Johan said. "It looks like I managed to survive for one more turn."

"Indeed." Yuri stated. "And thanks to the second effect of Forbidden Fruit, any Monsters that received its effect are destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase. As such, I'll have to bid farewell to Dragostapelia and Philcoxia Basilisk."

Following Yuri's words, his two Monsters' bodies suddenly swelled up and exploded, leaving only Archaeamphora Cerberus on Yuri's field.

"Since you brought out your strongest Monster, my interest in you has waned significantly." Yuri said. "So if I were you, I'd do my damnedest to end me in your upcoming turn. Because once my next turn comes—you'll join the rest of Academia's enemies in eternal sleep. I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"That was quite a chilling and foreboding declaration…" Johan commented with sweat forming on his forehead. "Still, there was no need for you to say all that, since I intended to take you down in this turn! Let's go! My turn! Draw! I will banish all seven Refined Gem Beasts through their effect in order to make Rainbow Over Dragon unable to be destroyed by battle, make it unaffected by card effects, allow it to inflict piercing damage and increase its attack by 1000 for every banished Monster (Rainbow Over Dragon ATK: 4000→11000). Furthermore, it gains one more effect, namely the ability to send all Monsters you control to the Graveyard once per turn. As such, say farewell to your Archaeamphora Cerberus as well!"

"No, I don't think I will." Yuri responded with a teasing smirk. "I activate the effect of Predator Plants Rafflesia Turtle (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 1650/LV: 3), sending it from my hand to the Graveyard in order to make my Monster unaffected by card effects for this turn. As such, Rainbow Over Dragon's effect won't apply."

"Then, let's battle!" Johan exclaimed. "Rainbow Over Dragon, destroy Archaeamphora Cerberus! Rainbow Spectrum Wave!"

"I activate my two face-down cards, the Continuous Traps Predator Adapt and Seed of Qlippoth!" Yuri declared. "Thanks to my first Trap's effect, "Predator Plants" Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle, and due to my second Trap Card's effect, I can reduce one instance of battle damage from a battle between a "Predator Plants" Monster I control and an opponent's Monster to 0 once during either player's turn!"

Archaeamphora Cerberus was struck by Rainbow Over Dragon's blast following Yuri's words, but wasn't destroyed.

"He perfectly countered my attack once again…" Johan muttered. "On the bright side, I still have Rainbow Over Dragon on my field. I end my turn with this."

"Unfortunately, that dragon over there won't be able to help you avoid your approaching end." Yuri stated with a cold smile on his face. "I warned you that you should have exerted yourself to the utmost if you wished to take me down. Since you failed to do that, I'll just have to get rid of you and move on to the next course. My turn! Draw! I activate the effect of Seed of Qlippoth, sending it to the Graveyard in order to increase the attack of a "Predator Plants" Monster on my field by an amount equal to the total amount of damage this card negated until the End Phase. In exchange, I will receive damage equal to the amount of attack my Monster gained at the Battle Phase's end. I choose to increase Archaeamphora Cerberus's attack (Archaeamphora Cerberus ATK: 2600→11000)."

"Oh no." Sora's expression fell at this sight. "With this boost and Forbidden Fruit's effect, Archaeamphora Cerberus's attack will surpass Rainbow Over Dragon's and deplete Johan's Life Points!"

"Run, Johan!" Dennis shouted. "Get out of here now!"

"It's useless." Yuri let out a sadistic smirk as his pupils became slitted. "The only place your friend is going to is Hell! Battle! Archaeamphora Cerberus, attack Rainbow Over Dragon! And thanks to Forbidden Fruit's effect, my Monster's attack is doubled (Archaeamphora Cerberus ATK: 11000→22000)! Put an end to this pathetic traitor, my Monster! Emerald Blaze!"

Three streams of fire erupted from Archaeamphora Cerberus's mouths, converging into a massive inferno that consumed Rainbow Over Dragon and sent the screaming Johan flying backwards, where he collided with the bars behind him and slumped to the ground semi-conscious.

Johan – LP: 350→0

Yuri: WIN

"That was a satisfying warm-up, so I'll praise you for getting my blood flowing." Yuri said as he approached Johan. "As a reward—I'll send you straight to oblivion."

Upon saying so, Yuri pointed his Duel Disk at Johan. One flash of violet light later, Johan had been turned into a card, which Yuri placed on his Duel Disk, causing it to turn into particles and disappear.

"You bastard…" Dennis said through gritted teeth. "What did you do to Johan's card!?"

"Nothing much." Yuri said. "I merely sent him to the Professor's machine in order to serve as its power source like the countless inconsequential nobodies trapped in there. At the very least, he'll still be of service to Academia in some manner. In any case, are you sure you have the leeway to be concerned with others? After all, you're next in line to be devoured by yours truly. So, without further ado, let's commence the next battle."

Upon saying that, Yuri pressed a button on his Duel Disk, causing the bars separating him and Dennis to rise. In response, Dennis stepped forward, his fighting spirit evident from the glare he was giving Yuri.

"Oh, that's a nice expression you have there, Dennis." Yuri remarked with a satisfied look on his face. "As I thought, seeing one of your friends fall before your eyes motivates the rest of you to fight even harder. Good, it looks like I'll get to enjoy myself even more than before."

"Is this all just a game to you, you twisted freak?" Dennis spat out with undisguised hatred. "Is ruining the lives of others that enjoyable to you? Your Dueling style, which focuses on trampling the opponent underneath your heel, is the most disagreeable one with me. As a disciple of the Entertainment Duel style, I'll thoroughly hammer our principles into you through this Duel!"

"Entertainment?" Yuri wondered. "Entertainment, you say? In that case, I regret to inform you that there's nothing that you can teach me since I'm always entertained when I Duel. The joy I feel upon defeating an opponent, the way their expression contorts into one of fear and despair, it's the best feeling there is. And I'm going to continue like this until I become the strongest one there is by transforming every single person across the four dimensions into cards. That is my cherished dream."

"You…" Dennis was visibly unnerved by Yuri's beatific expression. "What the Hell is wrong you? Are you actually insane, Yuri?"

"Who knows?" Yuri shrugged as he responded so. "But why trouble over it, Dennis? In a short while, you'll be beyond such petty concerns. Now, time for the second part of this grand feast! Entertain me to the best of your abilities before you perish, Dennis!"

"Oh, I'll do more than that." Dennis said. "I will defeat you for sure, Yuri! Now, let's begin!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted as they activated their Duel Disks.

Yuri – LP: 4000

Dennis – LP: 4000

"This time, I'll take the first turn!" Yuri announced. "I summon Predator Plants Cephalotus Snail (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

A Monster resembling a cross between a snail and a carnivorous plant appeared on Yuri's field.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Yuri stated. "Now then, let's see what you can do, Entertainer."

"My turn!" Dennis announced. "Draw! Let's start this show with one of my favorite opening acts. Using the Scale 2 Bubble Gardna (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000/LV: 4/SC: 2) and the Scale 6 Overlay Juggler (ATK: 1200/DEF: 600/LV: 3/SC: 6), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Dennis's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 5!" Dennis continued. "Time for a wondrous Pendulum Summon! Come to my side, Entermage Hat Tricker (ATK: 1100/DEF: 1100/LV: 4) and Entermage High Diver (Wind/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 500/LV: 4)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Hat Tricker and a Monster clad in a flamboyant costume with armor parts attached to its body.

"Hoh, a Pendulum Summon?" Yuri smirked. "I haven't seen that one in a while. How nostalgic."

"Next, I Overlay the Level 4 Hat Tricker and High Diver!" As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy that were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Dennis chanted. "Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 4! Entermage Trapeze Magician (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

Trapeze Magician appeared on the field, sailing across the air with the aid of its trapeze before landing in front of Dennis.

"High Diver's effect activates." Dennis stated. "Once per turn, when this card is used as material for the Special Summon of an "Entermage" Monster from the Extra Deck, I can draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of materials that were used for the summon of that Monster, in this case two. In exchange, I cannot Normal Summon or Set Monsters during this turn. Then, I activate the Field Spell Card Great Red Top and activate its effect, sending the 2100 attack Wind Sucker from my hand to the Graveyard in order to increase Trapeze Magician's attack by an amount equal to the sent Monster's attack (Trapeze Magician ATK: 2500→4600)."

"An attack of 4600…" Sora murmured. "Is he trying to go for a one-turn kill?"

"I activate Trapeze Magician's effect, removing an Overlay Unit in order to allow it to attack twice on this turn's Battle Phase." Dennis declared. "Now, battle! Trapeze Magician, attack Cephalotus Snail! Graceful Dive!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Pollen Garden!" Yuri exclaimed. "Thanks to its effect, for the rest of this turn, any damage I take from battles involving "Predator Plants" Monsters I control, that damage is reduced to 500! In addition, Cephalotus Snail cannot be destroyed by battle if it's in attack position!"

Following Yuri's words, Trapeze Magician struck Cephalotus Snail with its kick, but failed to destroy it, with the ensuing shockwave sending Yuri skidding backwards.

Yuri – LP: 4000→3500

"Since I received damage from a battle involving a "Predator Plants" Monster, I can activate the Continuous Trap Card Embrace of Agony." Yuri declared. "Through its effect, I will place an Agony Counter on it (Agony Counter: 0→1), with all "Predator Plants" Monsters on my field gaining 200 attack for each Agony Counter (Cephalotus Snail ATK: 1300→1500). Moreover, I can add an Agony Counter to this card each time I receive battle damage from battles involving "Predator Plants" Monsters."

"Growing stronger through pain and suffering, huh?" Dennis let out a humorless laugh. "That certainly sounds like the attitude of an extreme masochist… In any case, my attack isn't over yet! Trapeze Magician, attack Cephalotus Snail for a second time! Graceful Dive!"

Trapeze Magician soared in the air and struck Yuri's Monster once more, generating a shockwave that caused the Academia agent to wince.

Yuri – LP: 3500→3000

"Embrace of Agony's effect activates, adding another Agony Counter to it since I received damage (Agony Counter: 1→2)." Yuri stated. "And of course, that means my Monster grows stronger as well (Cephalotus Snail ATK: 1500→1700)."

"Even so, Trapeze Magician is still much stronger." Dennis said. "I place a card face-down and end my turn along with our first act."

"My turn!" Yuri announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Predator Fertilizer, banishing five "Predator Plants" Monsters from my Deck in order to draw five cards from my Deck."

Upon checking out his drawn cards, Yuri let out a sinister smile that had unnerved both Dennis and Sora.

"Perfect." Yuri stated. "It seems the stage is set for me to test my newly acquired power. Be honored that you'll be the first Duelist to have a taste of it, Dennis. Using the Scale 1 Pinguicula Wasp (Dark/Plant/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1100/LV: 4/SC: 1) and the Scale 8 Spider Orchid (Dark/Plant/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1/SC: 8), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yuri's sides following his words, with his two Monsters that resembled a cross between an animal and carnivorous plant rising to their top.

"He can also Pendulum Summon?" Dennis wondered. "They couldn't have picked a worst person to grant this power to…"

"This is my first time using this method, so you'll have to excuse me if I'm not terribly creative with it yet." Yuri made a faux apology with a mocking smile. "Now, let's see… Ah, yes, that's how it goes. With my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my servants! Predator Plants Fly Hell (ATK: 400→800/DEF: 800/LV: 2) and Predator Plants Sundew Kingii (ATK: 600→1000/DEF: 200/LV: 2)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Yuri's field.

"I activate Spider Orchid's Pendulum Effect." Yuri continued. "If this card was activated during this turn, I can destroy a Spell or Trap Card on the field during my Main Phase. I'll destroy your Great Red Top."

"Since Great Red Top was destroyed, its effect activates." Dennis said. "Thanks to it, I can draw a card from my Deck."

"Next, I activate Fly Hell's effect." Yuri declared. "Once per turn, I can place a Predator Counter on a Monster my opponent controls. I choose your Trapeze Magician. And due to the Pendulum Effect of Pinguicula Wasp, your Monster loses 500 attack since it has a Predator Counter on it (Trapeze Magician ATK: 4600→4100)."

"And what did that accomplish?" Dennis wondered. "My Monster is still far stronger than your Monsters."

"That is indeed the case, but my goal is different." Yuri grinned. "I activate Sundew Kingii's effect. Once per turn, I can Fusion Summon a Dark-attribute Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by using this card along with Monsters from my hand and field as materials. But here's the really exciting part; I can also use Monsters my opponent controls that have Predator Counters on them as materials!"

"What did he say!?" Sora cried out in shock. "Doesn't that mean that Trapeze Magician can also be used as a Fusion Material!?"

"Bingo." Yuri confirmed it. "I use Sundew Kingii's effect in order to fuse it, Cephalotus Snail, Fly Hell and Trapeze Magician!"

As the four Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Captivating flowers that invite the abyss! Become one with the artist soaring in the sky and unleash the malevolent beast feared even by the Gods themselves! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 10! Predator Plants Urticularia Typhon (Dark/Plant/Fusion/Effect/ATK: ?→400/DEF: 2400/LV: 10)!"

An oversized Monster whose lower half was that of a serpent and whose head resembled a giant carnivorous plant, had six wings sprouting from its back, several snake heads emerging from its shoulders, and overall looked like it had fused with a plant appeared on Yuri's field.

"Urticularia Typhon's effect activates." Yuri stated. "That Monster gains 900 attack for every material used to Fusion Summon it. Since four Monsters were used as material, it gains 3600 attack (Urticularia Typhon ATK: 400→4000). And since you're wide open, I'd suggest you think of something up real fast if you don't want this to be your end! Battle! Urticularia Typhon, attack him directly! World Destroyer!"

"I activate the Trap Card Slick Xyz!" Dennis exclaimed. "Through its effect, I can banish an Xyz Monster from my Graveyard, in this case Trapeze Magician, in order to negate your attack and Special Summon one of its Xyz Materials from my Graveyard! Revive, High Diver in defense mode!"

A portal appeared on the ground, out of which emerged High Diver and landed on Dennis's field.

"It looks like you successfully escaped defeat." Yuri remarked. "However, don't think you'll get out of this completely unscathed. I place a card face-down and end my turn. At this moment, Urticularia Typhon's effect activates. During the End Phase, if this card is in attack position, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the number of materials used for its Fusion Summon multiplied by 200. Since four materials were used, you'll receive 800 points of damage!"

Following Yuri's words, the snake heads protruding from Urticularia Typhon's necks shot out drops of poison that struck Dennis and caused him to hiss in pain.

Dennis – LP: 4000→3200

"It's my turn!" Dennis announced. "Draw! Now then, allow me to pay you back for that damage. I activate the Spell Card Fusion, using its effect to fuse Entermage High Diver on my field and Entermage Double Artist (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 900/LV: 2) in my hand, which can be treated as two materials for the Advance or Special Summon of an "Entermage" Monster!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Dennis chanted.

"Performer of the dual souls! Join together as one with the courageous artist challenging the abyss and become the demonic jester residing in the depths of the Netherworld! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 9! Entermage Death Pierrot (ATK: 3100/DEF: 2600/LV: 9)!"

The Monster resembling a clown clad in a predominantly red and green suit with six swords floating behind him appeared on Dennis's field, cackling in a menacing manner.

"Due to High Diver's effect, I will draw two cards from my Deck." Dennis continued. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Rewind Fusion, banishing the Monsters I just used for the Fusion Summon of Death Pierrot in order to Fusion Summon once again!"

As the ghostly images of Double Artist and High Diver swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Dennis chanted for the second time.

"Performer of the dual souls! Merge with the courageous artist challenging the abyss and become a new witch which dashes across the heavens! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Entermage Trapeze Force Witch (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800/LV: 7)!"

The female Monster clad in a flamboyant outfit and holding a trapeze in its left hand appeared on Dennis's field.

"He summoned two Fusion Monsters in one turn." Sora commented. "Not bad, Dennis. However, Yuri's Monster is still stronger. He must have some sort of plan to deal with it using those Monsters…"

"Battle!" Dennis exclaimed. "Trapeze Force Witch, attack Urticularia Typhon! At this moment, Trapeze Force Witch's effect activates, reducing your Monster's attack by 600 since it's battling an "Entermage" Monster (Urticularia Typhon ATK: 4000→3400)! And thanks to Death Pierrot's effect and Bubble Gardna's Pendulum Effect, Trapeze Force Witch won't be destroyed by battle and the battle damage will be halved! Do it, Trapeze Force Witch! Somersault Blow!"

Trapeze Force Witch soared forward, striking Urticularia Typhon, but failing to destroy it, with the ensuing shockwave causing Dennis to wince.

Dennis – LP: 3200→2700

"Time for the finishing touches of our double act!" Dennis pointed at Urticularia Typhon. "Entermage Death Pierrot, take down that abominable beast! And thanks to Trapeze Force Witch's effect, your Monster's attack is reduced by 600 once again (Urticularia Typhon ATK: 3400→2800)! Do it, Death Pierrot! Hell Espada!"

Death Pierrot threw a multitude of swords at Urticularia Typhon, piercing the Monster's body in several spots and destroying it, with the ensuing shockwave sending Yuri skidding backwards.

Yuri – LP: 3000→2700

"Since I received damage, the effect of Embrace of Agony activates." Yuri stated. "Thanks to it, I can place one more Agony Counter on it (Agony Counter: 2→3). In addition, Urticularia Typhon's effect activates. If this card is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard in defense position at the end of the Battle Phase. Revive, Urticularia Typhon in defense mode!"

A wide crack appeared on the ground, out of which Urticularia Typhon crawled out and landed on Yuri's field.

(Urticularia Typhon ATK: ?→600)

"I expended so much effort to take down that thing, and it came back just like that…" Dennis sighed. "Well, at least it's no threat to me now. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"He's got a solid defense and offense there with those two Fusion Monsters out." Sora remarked. "But there's no way that Yuri bastard hasn't thought up of a countermeasure judging from his unperturbed attitude…"

"My turn!" Yuri announced. "Draw! First, let's neutralize these Monsters and their troublesome effects. I activate the Continuous Spell Card Ivy Bind Castle, whose effects prevents your Monsters from attacking and negates the effects of all Monsters on your field. Then, I will send a card from my hand to the Graveyard to activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Super Fusion. Thanks to its effect, I can use Monsters from both sides of the field as materials in order to Fusion Summon. I will fuse my Urticularia Typhon with your Death Pierrot!"

As the two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Demonic jester residing in the Netherworld, join together with the carnivorous behemoth of mayhem and let the savage hunter's foul odor of death permeate this battlefield! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Predator Plants Dragostapelia (ATK: 2700→3300/DEF: 1900/LV: 8)!"

The green-colored winged dragon with a large flower on its back appeared on Yuri's field, growling menacingly.

"I activate Dragostapelia's effect, placing a Predator Counter on Trapeze Force Witch." Yuri stated as a small, fanged spore shot out of Dragostapelia and embedded itself in Force Witch's body. "And thanks to Pinguicula Wasp's Pendulum Effect, your Monster's attack is lowered by 500 since it has a Predator Counter on it (Trapeze Force Witch ATK: 2400→1900). Now, let's battle! Dragostapelia, destroy Trapeze Force Witch! Carrion Corrosion!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Entermage Escape Act!" Dennis exclaimed. "Thanks to its effect, your attack is negated and I can draw one card from my Deck!"

"You won't escape from me that easily!" Yuri shouted. "I activate the effect of Predator Plants Salamandrake (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 100/LV: 1) that I sent to the Graveyard as the cost for Super Fusion by banishing it! Thanks to it, I can negate the activation of an opponent's Spell or Trap Card and destroy it by sending a Spell or Trap Card from my hand or field to the Graveyard! Furthermore, my opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards for the rest of this turn! I choose to send Ivy Bind Castle on my field to the Graveyard! Therefore, my attack resumes!"

Following Yuri's words, a large glob of poison erupted from the flower protruding from Dragostapelia's back, destroying Trapeze Force Witch upon striking it and sending Dennis tumbling backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Dennis – LP: 2700→1300

"It looks like your impenetrable formation wasn't that impenetrable after all, eh, Dennis?" Yuri said with a mocking tone. "I end my turn with this. Now, make sure to entertain me even further with your pointless struggle."

"In that case, prepare to be dazzled and astonished with the next part of my act." Dennis smirked. "My turn! Draw! Now then, time for my main star to make its explosive comeback in a stronger form! I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Beyonder Force! Through its effect, if my opponent controls a Monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, I can Special Summon an Xyz Monster from my banish zone and use it as material in order to Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster two Ranks higher than it! I will Special Summon Trapeze Magician and use it to reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

Following Dennis's words, Trapeze Magician appeared once more on his field from a magic circle. As it turned into a stream of energy that was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Dennis chanted.

"Show must go on! Wondrous performer that has reached the apex of the sky, demonstrate your unparalleled skill and grace on this ultimate stage! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear now, Rank 6! Trapeze Master Magician (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2800/R: 6/OU: 1)!"

The Monster resembling Trapeze Magician, which was clad in a crimson and gold performer outfit, wore a top hat with a crown on it and held a long trapeze with two gems on its ends, appeared on Dennis's field.

"Due to its effect, Beyonder Force attaches itself to the summoned Monster as an Overlay Unit (Trapeze Master Magician OU: 1→2)." Dennis stated. "Furthermore, due to the effect of the attached Beyonder Force, I can target a Monster in my banish zone and add its attack to that of my Monster as long as Beyonder Force remains attached to it. I choose the 1200 attack High Diver (Trapeze Master Magician ATK: 3300→4500)."

"I activate Dragostapelia's effect." Yuri abruptly declared. "Once during either player's turn, I can attach a Predator Counter to your Monster. Moreover, I can negate the activated effects of any opponent's Monster with a Predator Counter on it thanks to Dragostapelia's effect, while Pinguicula Wasp's Pendulum Effect will reduce your Monster's attack by 500 (Trapeze Master Magician ATK: 4500→4000)."

"Even so, my Monster's attack is still higher than yours." Dennis pointed out. "As such, it's time for battle! Trapeze Master Magician, destroy Predator Plants Dragostapelia! Flying Trapeze Flash!"

Following Dennis's command, Trapeze Master Magician soared in the air while its feet were surrounded by energy, striking Dragostapelia and destroying it, with the ensuing shockwave causing Yuri to grunt in pain.

Yuri – LP: 2700→2000

"Embrace of Agony's effect activates since I received damage, gaining yet another Agony Counter (Agony Counter: 3→4)." Yuri said. "Furthermore, since a "Predator Plants" Fusion Monster on my field was destroyed, I can activate Pinguicula Wasp's second Pendulum Effect, removing a Predator Counter from the field in order to draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of Fusion Materials used for the destroyed Fusion Monster's Fusion Summon, in this case two. I choose to remove Trapeze Master Magician's Predator Counter, returning its attack to normal (Trapeze Master Magician ATK: 4000→4500)."

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Dennis said. "So, did you find this act to your liking, Yuri?"

"Eh, that Rank-Up Spell Card was impressive, but you unfortunately failed to do anything other than inconveniencing me a bit." Yuri let out a sinister smirk. "Allow me to show you the proper way to drive your opponent into a corner. My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Predator Fusion, banishing Fly Hell and Sundew Kingii from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon Death Pierrot and Trapeze Force Witch from your Graveyard!"

Following Yuri's words, the ghostly images of his Monsters appeared above him, shooting out roots that dove into the ground and dragged out Death Pierrot and Trapeze Force Witch, depositing them on Yuri's field.

"Thanks to the effect of Predator Fusion, the summoned Monsters are treated as having the same name, type and attribute as the banished Monsters." Yuri continued. "However, there's more to my card's effect, as it allows me to use the Monsters I took from you as materials for a Fusion Summon!"

As the two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and call forth the stealthy hunter trapping its prey in everlasting darkness! Fusion Summon! Come before us, Level 7! Predator Plants Genlisea Manticore (ATK: 2400→3200/DEF: 1700/LV: 7)!"

The bipedal beast resembling a cross between a manticore and a carnivorous plant appeared on Yuri's field.

"Due to Predator Fusion's effect, my Monster gains attack equal to the combined Level of the Monsters used for its Fusion Summon multiplied by 100." Yuri announced. "Since that sum is 16, my Monster gains 1600 attack (Genlisea Manticore ATK: 3200→4800). Next, I summon Predator Plants Spino Dionaea (ATK: 1800→2600/DEF: 0/LV: 4)!"

A monster resembling a cross between a dinosaur and a carnivorous plant appeared on Yuri's field.

"Spino Dinoaea's effect activates upon being summoned, allowing me to place a Predator Counter on your Trapeze Master Magician." Yuri stated a small, fanged spore shot out of Spino Dionaea's back and attached itself to Trapeze Master Magician. "And as I'm sure you remember, Pinguicula Wasp's Pendulum Effect reduces your Monster's attack by 500 (Trapeze Master Magician ATK: 4500→4000). Now, let's battle! Genlisea Manticore, attack Trapeze Master Magician! And at this moment, Genlisea Manticore's effect activates, reducing your Monster's attack by 300 for every Predator Counter on it (Trapeze Master Magician ATK: 4000→3700)! Do it, Genlisea Manticore! Venomous Spike!"

"I activate Trapeze Master Magician's effect!" Dennis exclaimed. "By detaching an Overlay Unit from it when a Monster on my field is about to be destroyed, that Monster isn't destroyed and cannot be destroyed for the rest of this turn! Moreover, thanks to Bubble Gardna's Pendulum Effect, the damage from this battle is halved!"

Genlisea Manticore proceeded to unleash a barrage of spikes from its scorpion tail, which however were blocked by a large magic circle that appeared in front of Trapeze Master Magician. However, a few stray spikes struck Dennis, causing him to let out a cry of pain.

Dennis – LP: 1300→850

"But wait, there's more!" Dennis declared. "Trapeze Master Magician's effect also allows it to send the card that would have destroyed to the Graveyard! As such, say farewell to your overgrown weed Monster."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that." Yuri grinned. "I activate Pollen Garden's effect in my Graveyard. When a "Predator Plants" Monster I control would leave the field due to a card effect, I can banish this card from my Graveyard to prevent it from leaving the field. Therefore, your effect won't apply. Furthermore, since I control another "Predator Plants" Monster on my field apart from Genlisea Manticore, its effect allows it to attack once again!"

"That's bad!" Sora shouted. "If this attack goes through, the resulting battle damage from it will reduce Dennis's Life Points to 0!"

"Go, Genlisea Manticore!" Yuri pointed at Dennis's Monster. "Attack once again and finish him off! Venomous Spike!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Farewell Performance!" Dennis declared. "Through its effect, I can send an "Entermage" Monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon a number of Level 4 or lower "Entermage" Monsters from my Deck equal to or less than the number of materials required for that Monster's Summon! Since Trapeze Master Magician requires three Monsters to Xyz Summon it, I can Special Summon three "Entermage" Monsters from my Deck! Come, Entermage Ball Rider (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800/LV: 4/SC: 3), Entermage Mirror Conductor (ATK: 600/DEF: 1400/LV: 4/SC: 3) and Entermage Fire Dancer (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 6) in defense mode!"

Following Dennis's words, Trapeze Master Magician disappeared inside a smoke explosion, with the three Entermage Monsters appeared on the field following its disappearance.

"How annoying…" Yuri grumbled. "I hate expending so much effort to destroy small fries. Oh well, it can't be helped. Genlisea Manticore, take down Mirror Conductor! Venomous Spike!"

Several spikes were shot out of Genlisea Manticore's tail, piercing through Mirror Conductor's body and destroying it.

"Finally, Spino Dionaea will destroy Ball Rider!" Yuri shouted. "Take this!"

Several vines shot out of the plant protruding from Spino Dionaea's back, capturing Ball Rider and throwing it into the plant's mouth, which proceeded to shred the Monster to pieces.

"And with that, most of the nuisances are gone." Yuri stated. "Well, I'm sure we'll be seeing them again next turn though. I just hope you have something really spectacular planned for me if you wish to have at least a small chance at beating me. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Damn, dueling you is really taxing for both the mind and the body…" Dennis sighed, and then slapped his cheeks. "Still, my Entertainment Duel hasn't shown its full power just yet. I'll reach your twisted soul for sure, and show you that Duels aren't meant to hurt others, but connect with others."

"Will you now?" Yuri smirked. "That'll be a sight to behold. By all means, do your best. It's always far more interesting when my prey tries their best…only to miserably fail in the end."

"Then, it's my turn!" Dennis announced. "Draw! First of all, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from my Extra Deck, Entermage Ball Rider and Entermage Mirror Conductor!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Next, I Overlay the Level 4 Mirror Conductor and Fire Dancer!" As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Dennis chanted. "Show must go on! Graceful entertainer soaring through the skies, may you captivate the crowds with your daring maneuvers! Xyz Summon! Descend now, Rank 4! Entermage Soaring Sorcerer (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1600/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

The Monster clad in a flamboyant green costume with two membranes resembling wings extending underneath its arms appeared on the field.

"The preparations are almost complete for the advent of the key member of my troupe." Dennis declared. "Now, time for the final touch. I summon Entermage String Figure (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!"

A Monster resembling a clown with an almost flat body appeared on Dennis's field.

"I activate String Figure's effect, using it as material along Ball Rider and Soaring Sorcerer in order to Fusion Summon!" As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Dennis chanted. "Artist paving the path towards ascension! Performer dazzling the audience with its acrobatics! Merge with the infinitely form-changing strings that connect people, and raise the curtain for the most magnificent show! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 10! The master of entertainment arts, Entermage Grand Showman (Light/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3600/DEF: 3300/LV: 10)!"

A Monster clad in a formal crimson outfit with a large cape flowing from its back, which wore a top hat with a crystal mask attached to it and held a large staff in its right hand, appeared on Dennis's field from within an explosion of light and sparks.

"Now, it's time for this show's grand climax!" Dennis exclaimed. "Battle! Entermage Grand Showman, attack Genlisea Manticore! At this moment, Grand Showman's effect activates! When this card battles an opponent's Monster with a higher attack than it, it can make its attack equal to that Monster's, while that Monster's attack becomes equal to Grand Showman's current attack (Genlisea Manticore ATK: 4800→3600, Grand Showman ATK: 3600→4800)! Do it, Grand Showman! Glorious Apotheosis!"

A multi-colored blast of energy erupted from Grand Showman's staff, obliterating Genlisea Manticore and sending Yuri tumbling backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Yuri – LP: 2000→800

"Ahahahahaha!" Yuri let out a boisterous laugh as he abruptly stood up. "Now that's more like it! Finally, I'm starting to feel really excited here! Not bad, Dennis! However, since you destroyed Genlisea Manticore, its effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" Monster from my Graveyard! Revive, Cephalotus Snail!"

A portal appeared on the ground, out of which Cephalotus Snail emerged and landed on Yuri's field.

"And that's not all." Yuri continued. "Since I received damage, Embrace of Agony's effect activates, adding another counter to it (Agony Counter: 4→5) and boosting my Monsters' attack even further (Cephalotus Snail ATK: 1300→2300, Spino Dionaea ATK: 2600→2800). Now, do you have any other tricks up your sleeve, or is your show finally over?"

"No, the fun has only just begun!" Dennis declared. "Due to its effect, Grand Showman can attack a number of times equal to the number of Xyz Materials required for the Xyz Summon of the Xyz Monster used as its material! Since Soaring Sorcerer requires two materials, Grand Showman can attack twice per Battle Phase! Now, it's time for the finale! Grand Showman, destroy Spino Dionaea and end this! Glorious Apotheosis!"

"I'm afraid I can't let anyone else but me draw the curtain on this show!" Yuri shouted. "I activate my Trap Card, Hibernating Predator! Through this card's effect, when an opponent's Monster attacks a "Predator Plants" Monster I control, I can switch all attack position "Predator Plants" Monsters on my field in defense mode and draw one card for each! Therefore, I will receive no damage from this battle!"

Following Yuri's words, Spino Dionaea was vaporized due to Grand Showman's blast, but Yuri was left unscathed.

"Shoot." Sora clicked his tongue in irritation. "And he was so close to finishing that psychopath off…"

"My big finale was spoiled…" Dennis said with a dejected expression. "Still, I've got you on the ropes, Yuri. I end my turn with this. On my next turn, I'll definitely finish you off and—"

"There won't be a next turn." Yuri declared with a sinister smile on his face. "You fought well, but this is the end of your little circus act. But you can at least take pride in the fact that you pushed me quite a bit. My turn! Draw! I summon Predator Plants Hydnora Stingray (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 400/LV: 3)!"

A Monster resembling a cross between a plant and a stingray appeared on Yuri's field.

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Fusion in order to fuse Cephalotus Snail and Hydnora Stingray!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted with his hands clasped in front of him. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! The poisonous dragon with hungry fangs, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

Yuri's ace Monster appeared on the field, letting out a resonant howl that caused the corridor to shake from its force.

"So that's his ace Monster…" Dennis muttered with narrowed eyes. "However, it's still weaker than my Grand Showman."

"Not for long." Yuri stated. "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's effect activates. When this card is Fusion Summoned by using Monsters on my field, it gains attack equal to the attack of all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls until the End Phase. That means your Monster's attack will be added to my own Monster's attack, Dennis (Starve Venom ATK: 2800→7600). Next, I will banish Predator Fusion from my Graveyard to activate its final effect, which allows me to Special Summon the Fusion Monster summoned by this card's effect from my Graveyard with its effects negated. Revive, Genlisea Manticore!"

A portal appeared on the ground, out of which emerged Genlisea Manticore and landed on Yuri's field.

"I activate Starve Venom's effect." Yuri declared. "Once per turn, I can target a Level 5 or higher Monster my opponent controls, negate its effects and have Starve Venom gain its effects until the end of this turn. Of course, I select your Grand Showman as the target for this effect. Do it, Starve Venom! Essence Leech!"

"Sorry, but that won't work!" Dennis smirked as the mouths that erupted from Starve Venom's back struck a magic circle that appeared in front of Dennis's Monster and were unable to reach it. "Grand Showman is unaffected by Monster effects, meaning Starve Venom's effect won't apply!"

"In that case, we'll do this the messy way after all." Yuri grinned. "Just the way I like it! Battle! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, attack Entermage Grand Showman! Venom Stream of Gluttony!"

"Have you forgotten about Grand Showman's effect, Yuri!?" Dennis shouted. "When it battles an opponent's Monster with a higher attack, its attack become equal to that Monster's (Grand Showman ATK: 4800→7600)! And then, your Monster's attack becomes equal to the attack my Monster had previously!"

"Unfortunately, that won't happen here!" Yuri exclaimed. "When Hydnora Stingray is used as a Fusion Material for the Fusion Summon of a Dark-attribute Monster, that Monster is unaffected by my opponent's card effects until the End Phase! Therefore, both Monsters will be destroyed!"

Several erupted from Starve Venom's back, binding Grand Showman. Immediately afterwards, a sphere of energy that appeared above the dragon's head unleashed a blast of energy at Grand Showman. At the same time, Dennis's Monster unleashed a blast of energy from its staff, resulting in a large explosion that vaporized both Monster.

"Now, time for the final curtain call, Dennis!" Yuri declared with a malicious smile as his pupils became slitted. "Genlisea Manticore, pass off judgment to this pitiful traitor! Venomous Spike!"

Numerous spikes were shot of Genlisea Manticore's tail, pelting Dennis's body as he let out a scream of pain and sending him flying backwards.

Dennis – LP: 850→0

Yuri: WIN

"Another Duel, another satisfying conclusion." Yuri said as he approached Dennis, smiling down at him. "Do you perhaps regret your choices a little now? How does it feel knowing that your life is pretty much forfeit?"

"You may have defeated me…but Academia will never win…" Dennis wheezed out. "My comrades…will definitely stop the Professor's plans…"

"Maybe so." Yuri said. "However, I couldn't care less for Academia or the Professor's goal. All that matters for me is winning and becoming the strongest. And if any of your friends come across, they will all share the same fate as you. Now, time to disappear and join Johan in oblivion."

One flash of violet light later, and Dennis was sealed into a card in a manner similar to Johan, with Yuri transporting his card into the Professor's machine. He then turned to Sora, who was glaring at him with undisguised hatred.

"And then there was one." Yuri said as he pressed another button on his Duel Disk causing the bars separating him and Sora to rise. "Are you ready for the final round, Shiunin Sora? I sincerely hope you can make this final match as entertaining for me as my previous two Duels against your fallen comrades."

"You… Do you actually enjoy this?" Sora asked. "Is turning people who were once your comrades into cards with no remorse so damn entertaining? Have you even discarded your humanity while pursuing strength, Yuri? Do the concepts of compassion and mercy mean nothing to you?"

"Considering that you also found enjoyment in carding people not so long ago, I'd say it's rather hypocritical of you to judge me, Sora." Yuri remarked. "In addition, you ask me whether I'm human or not? Don't make me laugh. You think you can judge me with the same standards you use for the rest of the rabble inhabiting this world? Then, let's me teach you this; in this world, there is only me and the rest of you weaklings that are below me. There is no need for me to adhere to the same values and principles as you. My overwhelming strength makes everything I say and do law. And when every person in this world has become a card, then I can finally claim the title of the strongest without contest. Now, it's time for you to become a stepping stone for my ascension as well."

"You are truly insane, Yuri." Sora spat out in disgust. "In that case, bring it on! I swear that I'll avenge both Johan and Dennis, and teach you a lesson about where you truly stand!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Yuri warned the youth. "Well then, let's begin!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks.

Yuri – LP: 4000

Sora – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Sora announced. "Using the Scale 1 Edge Imp Dream Shredder (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 900/LV: 3/SC: 1) and Furnimal Fusionist (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/LV: 5/SC: 5), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Sora's sides, with Furnimal Fusionist and a Monster resembling a demonic creature with a round body, bat wings and several blades extending from its mouth rising to their top.

"Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Toy Vendor, sending Furnimal Prize from my hand to the Graveyard in order to draw a card and reveal it." Sora continued. "Since the drawn card was Furnimal Dog, I can Special Summon it (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)."

A ball rolled out of Toy Vendor, releasing a plush toy resembling a dog on Sora's field.

"Since it was summoned from my hand, Furnimal Dog's effect activates, allowing me to add Edge Imp Scissors (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800/LV: 3) from my Deck to my hand." Sora stated. "And since a "Furnimal" Monster was Special Summoned to my field, I can banish Furnimal Prize (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 400/LV: 1) from my Graveyard in order to draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I activate Furnimal Fusionist's Pendulum Effect, which allows me to use Monsters from my field and/or hand in order to Fusion Summon a "Death-Toy Fusion Monster. I will fuse Furnimal Dog and Edge Imp Sabres!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Sora chanted.

"Claws of the demon! Loyal watchman! Become one now in this mystical whirlpool and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! The watchdog rising from the dark corners of hell, Death-Toy Scissors Dog (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2200/LV: 7)!"

A large, demonic-looking plush toy dog with black fur and blades extending from its forehead and limbs appeared on Sora's field, letting out a resonant howl.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn." Sora said. "Now, bring it on, you twisted psycho!"

"My turn!" Yuri announced. "Draw! I summon Predator Plants Cresentia Walrus (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1900/LV: 4)!"

A Monster resembling a cross between a walrus and a carnivorous plant appeared on Yuri's field.

"Cresentia Walrus's effect activates." Yuri declared. "If there is a Fusion Monster on the field, I can perform a Fusion Summon by using this card and "Predator Plants" Monsters from my Deck as materials. I will use Cresentia Walrus along with Drosophyllum Hydra and Pteropenthes in my Deck as materials in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Captivating flowers blooming in the abyss! Join together as one now, and transform into the ferocious hunter of the mysterious depths! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Predator Plants Brocchinia Cetus (Dark/Plant/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1400/LV: 8)!"

An oversized Monster resembling a cross between a whale-shaped sea Monster and a carnivorous plant appeared on Yuri's field.

"Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Seed Cannon Salvo." Yuri continued. "Due to its effect, I can send one Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" Monster from my Deck to my Graveyard in order to inflict 300 points of damage to my opponent and reduce the attack of their Monsters by 600. I choose to send Predator Plants Catrillium from my Deck to the Graveyard. Take this!"

Several spores the size of cannonballs shot out of Yuri's Spell Card, striking Scissors Dog and Sora, sending the latter skidding backwards.

Sora – LP: 4000→3700

(Scissors Dog ATK: 2700→2100)

"And since Catrillium was sent from my Deck to my Graveyard while there is a "Predator Plants" Monster on my field, I can Special Summon it." Yuri stated. "Revive, Predator Plants Catrillium (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 800/LV: 2) in defense mode!"

A Monster resembling a cross between a cat and a carnivorous plant appeared on Yuri's field.

"When Catrillium is successfully Special Summoned, I can place a Predator Counter on a Monster my opponent controls, in this case your Scissors Dog." Yuri said. "However, at this moment, Brocchinia Cetus's effect activates. When a Predator Counter is placed on an opponent's Monster, I can remove it and place it on this Monster instead. And for every Predator Counter on it, my Monster gains 400 attack (Brocchinia Cetus ATK: 2800→3200). Now, let's battle! Brocchinia Cetus, destroy Death-Toy Scissors Dog! Abyssal Outburst!"

"I won't let that happen!" Sora exclaimed as the vines protruding from Cetus's body shot towards Scissors Dog. "I activate Dream Shredder's Pendulum Effect! Once during either player's turn, when a "Death-Toy" Fusion Monster would be destroyed by battle, it's not destroyed! Furthermore, my opponent receives half the damage I receive from that battle!"

Following Sora's words, Brocchinia Cetus's vines struck Scissors Dog, but failed to destroy it, with the ensuing shockwave causing both Duelists to wince.

Sora – LP: 3700→2600

Yuri – LP: 4000→3450

"That was an amusing trick worthy of the one called a Dueling prodigy." Yuri let out a wide smile. "Let's see what else you've got up your sleeve. I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Sora announced. "Draw! I send Furnimal Wing from my hand to the Graveyard through Toy Vendor's effect in order to draw one card. And since the drawn card is Furnimal Lio, I can Special Summon it (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

A small ball rolled out of Toy Vendor and burst open, revealing a lion-shaped plush toy that landed on Sora's field.

"I banish Furnimal Wing alongside Furnimal Dog from my Graveyard in order to activate the former's effect, which allows me to draw one card from my Deck." Sora continued. "Then, I will destroy Toy Vendor in order to draw one more card. Next, I activate Furnimal Fusionist's Pendulum Effect once again, using it to fuse Furnimal Lio on my field and Edge Imp Saw in my hand!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Sora chanted.

"Steel blades possessed by demons! Become one with the fanged beast, and show us a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 7! King of the hundred beasts that tears everything to pieces, Death-Toy Wheel Saw Lio (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

A demonic-looking lion plush toy with several saws extending from its body appeared on Sora's field.

"But that's not all." Sora declared. "I activate the Spell Card Patchwork Fusion, whose effect allows me to banish a "Furnimal" Monster from my Deck and Monsters from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon a "Death-Toy" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck. I choose to banish Furnimal Cobra from my Deck alongside Furnimal Lio and Edge Imp Scissors from my Graveyard!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Sora chanted once again.

"Claws of the demon! Poisonous assassin! Fanged beast! Become one now in this mystical whirlpool and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 6! The lone demonic beast shredding through its prey, Death-Toy Scissors Wolf (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500/LV: 6)!"

The demonic-looking plush toy wolf with a pair of scissors emerging from its torso appeared on Sora's field, letting out a loud howl.

"Through Patchwork Fusion's second effect, I can draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of "Death-Toy" Fusion Monsters on my field, in this case two." Sora stated. "Then, I activate Wheel Saw Lio's effect. Once per turn, I can destroy a Monster my opponent controls and inflict damage to them equal to its attack. I choose to destroy your Brocchinia Cetus!"

"I'm afraid that won't happen." Yuri smirked. "I activate Brocchinia Cetus's effect! Once during either player's turn, if that card would be destroyed, I can remove a Predator Counter from it in order to prevent its destruction!"

Several saw blades were shot out of Wheel Saw Lio's head, but failed to strike Yuri's Monster due to a barrier of roots that appeared in front of it.

(Brocchinia Cetus ATK: 3200→2800)

"Then, let's battle!" Sora exclaimed. "Death-Toy Scissors Dog, destroy Catrillium! Night Death Slash!"

Several blades shot of Scissors Dog's body, shredding Yuri's Monster to pieces.

"At this moment, Scissors Dog's effect activates!" Sora declared. "When it destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, I can destroy another Monster they control! Of course, I will get rid of your Brocchinia Cetus!"

Following Sora's words, several blades shot out of Brocchinia Cetus's shadow, piercing through its body and destroying it.

"When Scissors Dog destroys an opponent's Monster through its effect, it gains 300 attack (Scissors Dog ATK: 2100→2400)!" Sora shouted. "Next, Scissors Wolf will attack you directly!"

"I activate the Trap Card Predator Fort!" Yuri stated. "Through its effect, if I'm about to receive damage from a direct attack, I can reduce that damage to 0 and prevent you from inflicting any more damage to me for the rest of this turn! In addition, if "Predator Plants" Monsters on my field were destroyed during the turn I activated this card, I can draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of these destroyed Monsters, in this case two!"

"Kuh, so you dodged this, huh…?" Sora gritted his teeth in barely concealed fury. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Yuri announced. "Draw! Using the Scale 1 Pinguicula Wasp (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1100/LV: 4/SC: 1) and the Scale 8 Spider Orchid (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1/SC: 8), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Yuri's field, with his two Monster rising to their top.

"Here it comes." Sora said as he licked his lollipop. "Yuri's Pendulum Summon…"

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7!" Yuri continued. "Pendulum Summon! Appear, my Monster servants! Predator Plants Moray Nepenthes (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000/LV: 4), Predator Plants Lilyzard (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200/LV: 3) and Predator Plants Nemexias Hyena (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Yuri's field.

"I activate Seed Cannon Salvo's effect." Yuri declared. "I will send Squid Drosera from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to inflict 300 points of damage to you and reduce the attack of your Monsters by 600!"

Following Yuri's words, several spores were shot out of his Spell card, striking both Sora and his Monsters, and causing the former to let out a grunt of pain.

Sora – LP: 2600→2300

(Scissors Wolf ATK: 2000→1700, Scissors Dog ATK: 2400→1800, Wheel Saw Lio ATK: 2400→1800).

"Next, I activate Spider Orchid's Pendulum Effect, which allows me to destroy a Spell or Trap Card on the field." Yuri stated. "The one I choose to destroy is—Seed Cannon Salvo!"

"You destroyed your own card?" Sora narrowed his eyes at this. "What the Hell are you planning now, you damn sociopath?"

"Seed Cannon Salvo's effect activates!" Yuri exclaimed with a sinister smile on his face. "When this card is destroyed, I can destroy a number of cards my opponent controls equal to the number of "Predator Plants" Monsters on my field! Since I control three such cards, I can destroy all three of your Fusion Monsters!"

Several thorns suddenly erupted from the ground following Yuri's words, impaling Sora's three Fusion Monsters and destroying them.

"And since you're now wide open, it's time for battle!" Yuri shouted. "Moray Nepenthes, attack him directly!"

"Not so fast!" Sora exclaimed. "I activate the Trap Card Death-Toy Nightmare! Thanks to its effect, I can negate a number of my opponent's attacks equal to the number of "Death-Toy" Monsters that were destroyed during this turn prior to this card's activation! Since three "Death-Toy" Monsters were destroyed, I can negate all three of your attacks!"

"In that case, there's no point really in attacking." Yuri remarked. "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Sora announced. "Draw! First, I activate the Spell Card Death-Toy Recycling, whose effect allows me to draw a card from my Deck for every "Death-Toy" Monster that was destroyed during my previous turn, in this case three. And if I activate this card when I control no Monsters, I can draw an additional card from my Deck. In exchange, I cannot Normal Summon or Set Monsters during this turn. Next, I activate Furnimal Fusionist's Pendulum Effect once more, sending Furnimal Mouse (Earth/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1) and Edge Imp DT Modoki (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1300/LV: 4) from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Sora chanted.

"Instrument of destruction! Nimble warrior! Become one now in this mystical whirlpool and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 8! Demon-possessed toy arising from the pits of Hell, Death-Toy Daredevil (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2200/LV: 8)!"

The plush toy resembling a red and black winged demon that held a trident in its left hand appeared on Sora's field from within a vortex of flames.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Death-Toy Fusion, banishing DT Modoki, Wheel Saw Lio and Scissors Wolf in order to Fusion Summon once again!" As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Sora chanted for the second time. "Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Root out and destroy the plebeians who dare rebel against you! Fusion Summon! Come forth and appear, Level 8! Chimeric fusion of all toys, Death-Toy Mad Chimera (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

The bizarre Monster resembling an assortment of twisted plush toys mashed together into one grotesque beast appeared on Sora's field.

"Battle!" Sora exclaimed. "Death-Toy Mad Chimera, destroy Moray Nepenthes! Chimeric Barrage!"

Mad Chimera launched a missile from one of its misshapen heads that struck Yuri's Monster, destroying it and sending the youth tumbling backwards.

Yuri – LP: 3450→2250

"I activate Death-Toy Mad Chimera's effect, Special Summoning the destroyed Moray Nepenthes to my field." Sora declared as Moray Nepenthes appeared on his field. "And for every Monster Special Summoned by this effect, Mad Chimera gains 300 attack (Mad Chimera ATK: 2800→3100). Next, Death-Toy Daredevil, destroy Nemexias Hyena! Hell Furnace!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Dark Thorn Bind!" Yuri shouted. "Thanks to its effect, when a "Predator Plants" Monster is attacked, I can negate that attack and prevent my opponent's Monsters from declaring an attack at "Predator Plants" Monsters I control for the rest of this turn!"

"In this case, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Death-Toy Penalty!" Sora stated. "Due to its effect, when the attack of a "Death-Toy" Monster I control is negated, my opponent receives 800 points of damage! Take this!"

A sphere of energy was shot out of Sora's Spell Card, striking Yuri in the abdomen and causing him to let out a grunt of pain.

Yuri – LP: 2250→1450

"I place a card face-down and end my turn." Sora said with a smile. "How was that? Not too bad, huh?"

"Not bad at all." Yuri smirked. "You are certainly skilled, but that level of skill is not enough to overcome as you're about to find out. My turn! Draw I activate the Spell Card Life-Shaving Treasure Cards, whose effect allows me to draw cards until I have five in my hand. In exchange, I have to send my entire hand to the Graveyard during my fifth Standby Phase after this card's activation. Then, I activate the Spell Card Fusion in order to fuse Lilyzard and Nemexias Hyena!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! The poisonous dragon with hungry fangs, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

The Monster resembling a fusion between a carnivorous plant and a dragon appeared on Yuri's field, letting out a furious roar.

"Due to its effect, Starve Venom gains attack equal to the combined attack of all Special Summoned Monsters you control (Starve Venom ATK: 2800→10200)." Yuri stated. "Next, I activate Starve Venom's second effect in order to negate Death-Toy Daredevil's effect and have my Monster gain its effects. Essence Leech!"

Two oversized vines with fanged mouths attached to them shot out of Starve Venom's back, attaching themselves to Death-Toy Daredevil's body and draining it.

"Battle!" Yuri exclaimed. "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, destroy Moray Nepenthes and end this! Venom Stream of Gluttony!"

"I activate the Trap Card Suture Refurbishment!" Sora shouted as the blast from Starve Venom vaporized Moray Nepenthes. "Through its effect, if I control a "Death-Toy", "Furnimal" or "Edge Imp" Monster when I'm about to receive battle damage, that damage is reduced to 0 while any of the aforementioned Monsters on my field gain 1000 attack (Mad Chimera ATK: 3100→2800→3800, Death-Toy Daredevil ATK: 3000→4000)!"

"However, at this moment, the effect Starve Venom stole from your Monster activates!" Yuri declared. "Since my Monster destroyed your Monster, you'll receive 1000 points of damage!"

Starve Venom opened its maw wide, unleashing a wave of fire that enveloped Sora and caused him to let out a scream of pain as he fell to his knees.

Sora – LP: 2300→1300

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Yuri said. "And during the End Phase, Starve Venom's attack returns to normal (Starve Venom ATK: 10200→2800)."

"My turn!" Sora announced. "Draw! Alright then, I guess it's do-or-die time. I'm going all out! First, I activate the Spell Card Death-Toy Reborn in order to revive Scissors Dog!"

A portal appeared on the ground, out of which emerged Scissors Wolf and landed on the field.

"Then, I activate a second copy of the Spell Card Death-Toy Fusion, banishing Scissors Wolf, Daredevil and Mad Chimera in order to Fusion Summon!" As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Sora chanted. "Unusual playthings possessed by demons! Unveil the origin of madness and bring forth endless nightmares! Fusion Summon! Awaken now, Level 11! The twister engineer of terror, Death-Toy Genius Maker (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3400/DEF: 3100/LV: 11)!"

A bespectacled demon clad in medievalesque clothes with three toy boxes hovering around him appeared on Sora's field while cackling madly.

"Through its effect, Death-Toy Genius Maker gains 600 attack for every banished "Death-Toy" Monster." Sora continued. "Since there are six such Monsters, my Monster gains 3600 attack (Genius Maker ATK: 3400→7000). Furthermore, Genius Maker cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects for a number of times equal to the number of banished "Death-Toy" Monsters. Now, let's battle! Death-Toy Genius Maker, destroy Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! Edge of Madness!"

"I activate the Trap Card Sub-Space Matter Transporter, using its effect to banish Starve Venom until the end of my turn!" Yuri abruptly declared as Starve Venom disappeared inside a space rift. "Moreover, I activate the Trap Card Predator Plants Reborn, using its effect to bring back Lilyzard in defense mode! And since Lilyzard is Special Summoned from my Graveyard, I can also draw a card from my Deck!"

Following Yuri's words, Lilyzard returned to the field, only to be vaporized by Genius Maker's sphere of violet energy.

"Not bad, but my attack isn't over yet!" Sora exclaimed. "Genius Maker's effect activates! Once per turn, when this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, I can Special Summon a "Death-Toy" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck with its effects negated by ignoring its summoning conditions! Come, Death-Toy Scissors Bear (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1800/LV: 6)!"

One of Genius Maker's toy boxes opened up, with Scissors Bear emerging from it and landing on Sora's field.

"This is the end, Yuri!" Sora shouted. "Time to pay for what you did to Dennis and Johan! Death-Toy Scissors Bear, attack him directly and finish this!"

"Naïve!" Yuri bellowed. "I activate the effect of Predator Plants Sarraceniant in my hand! If I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can Special Summon this card from my hand and have it receive your attack! Come, Predator Plants Sarraceniant (ATK: 100/DEF: 600/LV: 1) in defense mode!"

Following Yuri's words, a Monster resembling a cross between an ant and a carnivorous plant appeared on his field, with Scissors Bear attacking it and shredding it to pieces.

"Damn it all!" Sora cursed. "And I was so close!"

"So close, and yet so far in the end." Yuri smirked. "And I'm afraid the bad news don't end here. Sarraceniant's effect activates! When this card is battles an opponent's Monster, that Monster is destroyed after damage calculation! So say goodbye to your little toy!"

True enough, several vines erupted from Sarraceniant's remains, enveloping Scissors Bear and destroying it after constricting it for a few seconds.

"Finally, when Sarraceniant is destroyed, I can add a "Predator" card from my Deck to my hand." Yuri continued. "I choose to add Predator Plants Ophrys Scorpio to my hand."

"I…end my turn." Sora spoke with obvious chagrin. "And since this turn ended, your dragon will return to the field."

Another rift in space appeared following Sora's words, with Starve Venom emerging from it and landing on Yuri's field.

"You can feel it, can't you?" Yuri let out a cold smile. "Inevitable defeat is slowly approaching, and there's nothing you can do to prevent it. While you did your best like the other two, I'm afraid that wasn't quite enough to beat me. Now, let's end this, Shiunin Sora! My turn! Draw! I summon Predator Plants Ophrys Scorpio (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800/LV: 3)!"

The Monster resembling a cross between a carnivorous plant and a scorpion appeared on Yuri's field.

"Ophrys Scorpio's effect activates, allowing me to send Cordyceps from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Predator Plants Darling Cobra (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500/LV: 3) from my Deck in defense mode!"

Following Yuri's words, a Monster resembling a cross between a carnivorous plant and a cobra appeared on his field.

"Through Darling Cobra's effect, I will add the Spell Card Fusion from my Deck to the Graveyard and activate it, fusing Starve Venom Fusion Dragon and Ophrys Scorpio to bring out my strongest trump card!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted with his hands clasped in front of him. "Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet-smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500/LV: 10)!"

The evolved form of Starve Venom appeared on the field, letting out a furious howl that shook the chamber.

"What…the Hell is that…?" Sora involuntarily took a few steps back. "It's practically oozing malice…"

"I activate Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon's effect." Yuri declared. "Once per turn, I can change one face-up Monster's attack to 0 and negate its effects until the End Phase. Of course, I choose to target your Genius Maker. Invasive Saturation!"

The protrusions on Greedy Venom's back shot forward following Yuri's words, attaching themselves to Genius Maker's body and causing it to start corroding.

(Genius Maker ATK: 7000→0)

"My Monster is now completely defenseless…" Sora remarked with a defeated tone. "Such a brutal effect…"

"Now, let's wrap this up!" Yuri declared as his pupils became slitted. "Battle! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon, destroy Death-Toy Genius Maker! Disintegration Stream of Avarice!"

A violet blast erupted from Greedy Venom's maw, vaporizing Genius Maker and sending Sora flying backwards until he crashed on the wall and fell to the ground.

Sora – LP: 1300→0

Yuri: WIN

"Ah, that was satisfying." Yuri remarked with a pleased expression on his face as he approached the downed Sora. "You guys certainly served as an excellent workout, and you have my gratitude for that. However, I'm afraid I still have to seal you into a card, Sora."

"Have to…?" Sora let out a pained chuckle. "More like want to judging from your earlier attitude. However…I don't intend to give you the satisfaction of carding yet another person!"

Suddenly, Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out a smoke grenade, throwing it into the ground and generating a smokescreen before Yuri could react. When the smoke cleared, Sora was nowhere to be seen.

"He escaped, huh?" Yuri remarked. "Should I go after him…? No, while the thrill of the hunt feels great, taking down an already defeated foe would be a waste of time, especially considering the feast awaiting me. And he won't be able to do much with his body in such a battered state."

Yuri's smile became wider and more sinister as he kept on speaking.

"I've waited too long for this. By now, the weaklings should have been weeded out. That means this grand festival is reaching its climax. And the one who'll be standing on top by the end of it will be me. My soul is trembling! I can't wait for it! I'm going absolutely crazy from anticipation! Wait for me, my prey!"

Yuri's insane laugh echoed across the corridors as the youth resumed walking, eager to annihilate anyone standing before him…

* * *

Card Corner

 **Gem Beast Diamond Stag**

ATK: 2400, DEF: 1500, LV: 7

Light/Beast/Fusion/Effect

2 "Gem Beast" Monsters

Monster Effect: When this card is Fusion Summoned successfully, you can place a "Gem Beast" Monster from your Graveyard to your Spell/Trap Card Zone. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon a "Gem Beast" Monster from your Spell/Trap Card Zone and place this card face-up on your Spell/Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. If this card is in your Spell/Trap Card Zone, you can target a "Gem Beast" Monster you control; place that Monster in your Spell/Trap Card Zone and Special Summon this card from your Spell/Trap Card Zone, and then have it gain ATK equal to the targeted Monster's original ATK.

 **Predator Plants Roridula Wolf**

ATK: 1500, DEF: 1400, LV: 4

Dark/Plant/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is summoned while there is a Monster with a Predator Counter on the field, you can remove that Predator Counter; Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" Monster from your Deck. If this card is in your Graveyard when a "Predator Plants" Monster you control attacks a defense position Monster, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to have the attacking Monster inflict piercing damage to your opponent.

 **Predator Plants Philcoxia Basilisk**

ATK: 3100, DEF: 2700, LV: 9

Dark/Plant/Fusion/Effect

3 "Predator Plants" Monsters

Monster Effect: When Predator Counters are removed from Monster on the field, you can draw a card from your Deck for each removed Predator Counter. When a Monster with a Predator Counter on it battles a "Predator Plants" Monster you control, that Monster isn't destroyed by that battle and you receive no damage from battles involving it as long as this card remains face-up on the field.

 **Predator Plants Rafflesia Turtle**

ATK: 400, DEF: 1650, LV: 3

Dark/Plant/Effect

Monster Effect: During either player's turn, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard and target a "Predator Plants" Monster you control; it's unaffected by card effects until the End Phase. Once per turn, you can target a Monster with a Predator Counter; change its battle position.

 **Entermage High Diver**

ATK: 1200, DEF: 500, LV: 4

Wind/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: Once per turn, when this card is used as material for the Special Summon of an "Entermage" Monster from the Extra Deck, you can draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of materials that were used for the summon of that Monster. You cannot Normal Summon or Set Monsters on the turn you used this effect.

 **Predator Plants Pinguicula Wasp**

ATK: 1400, DEF: 1100, LV: 4, SC: 1

Dark/Plant/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Monsters with Predator Counters on them lose 500 ATK. Once during either player's turn, when a "Predator Plants" Monster you control is destroyed, you can remove a Predator Counter from a Monster on the field; draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of materials you used to Fusion Summon that Monster.

Monster Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned, you can activate this effect; place a number of Predator Counters equal to the number of Pendulum Summoned "Predator Plants" Monsters you control on Monsters your opponent controls.

 **Predator Plants Urticularia Typhon**

ATK: ?, DEF: 2400, LV: 10

Dark/Plant/Fusion/Effect

1 "Predator Plants" Monster + 1 or more DARK Monsters

Monster Effect: This card gains 900 ATK for every material used to Fusion Summon it. Once per turn, you can send a "Predator Plants" Monsters to the Graveyard in order to increase this card's ATK by an amount equal to half that card's ATK. During the End Phase, if this card is in attack position and failed to inflict battle damage to your opponent, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of materials used for its Fusion Summon x 200. If this card is destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon it from your Graveyard in defense mode during the Battle Phase's end.

 **Entermage Double Artist**

ATK: 200, DEF: 900, LV: 2

Dark/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: This card can be treated as two tributes or materials for the Advance or Special Summon of an "Entermage" Monster.

 **Predator Plants Salamandrake**

ATK: 400, DEF: 100, LV: 1

Dark/Plant/Effect

Monster Effect: When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to activate this effect; destroy a Spell/Trap Card on your field and negate the activation of that card. Your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards for the rest of the turn you used this effect.

 **Entermage Grand Showman**

ATK: 3600, DEF: 3300, LV: 10

Light/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect

1 "Entermage" Xyz Monster + 2 "Entermage" Monsters

Monster Effect: This card must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is unaffected by Monster effects and can attack a number of times equal to the number of materials required for the Xyz Summon of the Xyz Monster used as its Fusion Material during each Battle Phase. When this card battles an opponent's Monster with a higher ATK than it, you can make its ATK equal to that Monster's ATK, while that Monster's ATK becomes equal to this card's previous ATK.

 **Predator Plants Hydnora Stingray**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 400, LV: 3

Dark/Plant/Effect

Monster Effect: When this card is used as a Fusion Material for the Fusion Summon of a DARK Monster, that Monster is unaffected by your opponent's card effects until the end of the turn it was Fusion Summoned.

 **Edge Imp Dream Shredder**

ATK: 900, DEF: 900, LV: 3, SC: 1

Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once during either player's turn, when a "Death-Toy" Fusion Monster you control would be destroyed by battle, it's not destroyed and your opponent receives half the damage you received from that battle.

Monster Effect: Once during either player's turn, if a "Death-Toy" Fusion Monster on your field is destroyed, you can target a card your opponent controls; destroy it.

 **Furnimal Prize**

ATK: 0/DEF: 400/LV: 1

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: If a "Furnimal" Monster is Special Summoned to your field while this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish it to draw two cards from your Deck.

 **Death-Toy Scissors Dog**

ATK: 2700, DEF: 2200, LV: 7

Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

"Edge Imp Scissors" + "Furnimal Dog"

Monster Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, you can target a Monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and then increase this card's ATK by 300.

 **Predator Plants Cresentia Walrus**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 1900, LV: 4

Dark/Plant/Effect

Monster Effect: If there is a Fusion Monster on the field, you can use this card and "Predator Plants" Monsters from your Deck as materials in order to Fusion Summon a "Predator Plants" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.

 **Predator Plants Brocchinia Cetus**

ATK: 2800, DEF: 1400, LV: 8

Dark/Plant/Fusion/Effect

3 "Predator Plants" Monsters

Monster Effect: When a Predator Counter is placed on an opponent's Monster, you can remove it and place it on this card instead (this card is not affected by effects affecting Monsters with Predator Counters). Increase this card's ATK by 400 for every Predator Counter on it. If this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can remove a Predator Counter from it to prevent its destruction.

 **Predator Plants Catrillium**

ATK: 0, DEF: 800, LV: 2

Dark/Plant/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card was sent from your Deck or hand to the Graveyard while there is a "Predator Plants" Monster on the field, you can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard, and then place a Predator Counter on a Monster your opponent controls.

 **Death-Toy Genius Maker**

ATK: 3400, DEF: 3100, LV: 11

Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

3 "Death-Toy" Fusion Monsters on the field

Monster Effect: This card gains 600 ATK for every banished "Death-Toy" Monster and cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects for a number of times equal to the number of banished "Death-Toy" Monsters. Once per turn, when this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, you can Special Summon a "Death-Toy" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck with its effects negated by ignoring its summoning conditions.

 **Regrowth Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon a "Predator Plants" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by shuffling "Predator Plants" Monsters from your Graveyard back to your Deck. If the Monster summoned by this card's effect is destroyed, you can place a Predator Counter on each face-up Monster your opponent controls at that time and reduce their Levels to 1 as long as they have a Predator Counter on them.

 **Forbidden Fruit**

Continuous Spell Card

When a "Predator Plants" Monster you control battles an opponent's Monster, you can double that Monster's ATK, but halve all damage your opponent receives from battles involving that Monster. During the Battle Phase's end, destroy all Monsters affected by this effect.

 **Rank-Up-Magic Beyonder Force**

Normal Spell Card

If your opponent controls a Monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, you can Special Summon an Xyz Monster from your banish zone and use it as Material in order to Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster which is two Ranks higher than it (this Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon). Then, you can target a Monster in your banish zone and attach this card to the summoned Monster as an Xyz Material. As long as this card remains attached to the summoned Xyz Monster, that Monster gains ATK equal to the targeted Monster's ATK.

 **Patchwork Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Banish a "Furnimal" Monster from your Deck and Monsters from your Graveyard; Fusion Summon a "Death-Toy" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, and then draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of "Death-Toy" Fusion Monsters on your field.

 **Death-Toy Recycling**

Normal Spell Card

Draw one card from your Deck for every "Death-Toy" Fusion Monster that was destroyed during your previous turn. If you controlled no Monsters when you activated this card, draw one more card from your Deck. You cannot Normal Summon or Set Monsters during the turn you activated this card.

 **Death-Toy Penalty**

Quick-Play Spell Card

When the attack of a "Death-Toy" Monster you control is negated, inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.

 **Vanishing Gem**

Normal Trap Card

Target a "Gem Beast" Monster on your field; make it unable to be affected by card effects for the rest of this turn.

 **Predator Glare**

Continuous Trap Card

When a Monster with a Predator Counter declares an attack, you can negate that attack.

 **Parasitic Predator**

Normal Trap Card

When a "Predator Plants" Monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can place a Predator Counter on each face-up Monster your opponent controls.

 **Gem Cornucopia**

Normal Trap Card

Target a "Gem Beast" Monster in your Graveyard; shuffle all other "Gem Beast" Monsters on your field and Graveyard in your Deck and Special Summon it. The summoned Monster gains 300 ATK for every Monster shuffled back to your Deck, and you also receive no damage from battles involving it during the turn it was summoned. When a "Gem Beast" or "Ultimate Gem" Monster is about to be destroyed by battle, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to prevent its destruction and halve the damage from that battle, and then end the Battle Phase.

 **Seed of Qlippoth**

Continuous Trap Card

Once during either player's turn, you can reduce an instance of battle damage you receive from a battle involving a "Predator Plants" Monster you control to 0. During your Main Phase, you can send this card to the Graveyard and target a "Predator Plants" Monster you control; increase its ATK by an amount equal to the total amount of damage this card negated until the End Phase. During the Battle Phase's end, receive damage equal to the amount of ATK your Monster gained thanks to this card's effect.

 **Pollen Garden**

Normal Trap Card

Any damage you take from battles involving "Predator Plants" Monsters you control is reduced to 500 for the rest of the turn you activated this card. If a "Predator Plants" Monster you control would leave the field because of a card effect, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to prevent it from leaving the field.

 **Embrace of Agony**

Continuous Trap Card

Activate this card when you receive damage from a battle involving a "Predator Plants" Monster you control. Place an Agony Counter on this card each time you receive damage from a battle involving a "Predator Plants" Monster you control. "Predator Plants" Monsters on your field gain 200 ATK for every Agony Counter on this card.

 **Slick Xyz**

Normal Trap Card

When your opponent's Monster declares an attack, you can banish an Xyz Monster from your Graveyard to negate the attack and Special Summon one of its Xyz Materials from your Graveyard.

 **Farewell Performance**

Normal Trap Card

Send an "Entermage" Monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck to the Graveyard; Special Summon a number of "Entermage" Monsters from your Deck equal to or less than the number of materials required to summon that Monster.

 **Hibernating Predator**

Normal Trap Card

When your opponent targets an attack position "Predator Plants" Monster you control, you can switch all "Predator Plants" Monsters you control into defense position and draw one card for each. These Monsters cannot change their battle position as long as they remain face-up on the field.

 **Predator Fort**

Normal Trap Card

If you're about to receive damage from a direct attack, you can reduce that damage to 0 and prevent your opponent from inflicting any more damage to you for the rest of this turn. If "Predator Plants" Monsters on your field were destroyed during the turn you activated this card, you can draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of these destroyed Monsters.

 **Death-Toy Nightmare**

Normal Trap Card

Activate this card only if a "Death-Toy" Fusion Monster on your field was destroyed during your opponent's turn. You can negate a number of your opponent's attacks equal to the number of destroyed "Death-Toy" Monsters prior to this card's activation during your opponent's Battle Phase.

 **Dark Thorn Bind**

Normal Trap Card

When your opponent attacks a "Predator Plants" Monster you control, you can negate that attack and prevent your opponent from declaring an attack at "Predator Plants" Monsters you control for the rest of this turn.

 **Suture Refurbishment**

Normal Trap Card

If you control a "Death-Toy", "Furnimal" or "Edge Imp" Monster when you're about to receive battle damage, reduce that damage to 0 and have any and all of the aforementioned Monsters on your field gain 1000 ATK.

 **And that concludes Chapter 51. Admittedly, this was Yuri's one-man show here, but since it's been quite some time since he dueled, I thought he should feature prominently here. The former Academia trio did their best here, but they were unfortunately completely outmatched. Dennis and Johan were sealed into cards, while Sora managed to escape, but won't be able to participate in any other battles until Zarc's revival. I also made a slight change to Ivy Bind Castle's effect.  
**

 **Well, that's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Greetings, community! Dvdryms here with chapter 52. First, in response to your questions.**

 **—To Guest (1): Thanks for pointing out the error in chapter 46.**

 **—To Guest (2): Yes, all the Planet Series cards, including The Supremacy Nova, were locked away for good.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 52 – Judgment from the Dark**

The sound of footsteps echoed across the wide corridors as Yuya run forward with all his might, following after the Academia student that had offered to guide him after the Survival Duel against Battle Beast and Sanders. Although they had been running for quite some time, the Doktor's lab was nowhere to be seen yet.

"This fortress is certainly very large…" Yuya muttered. "I just hope Yuzu and the others are alright. If this Doktor and the Professor have done anything to them, I swear I'll…"

" _I understand how you feel, but now is not the time for anger."_ Yuto, who appeared next to Yuya, advised him. _"We need to keep a clear head for the battles ahead. Speaking of which…it's somewhat strange that we haven't run into any enemy Duelists so far. It's almost as if…"_

"As if we're being led into some sort of trap, huh?" Yuya narrowed his eyes and called out at the Academia student in front of him. "Hey, you! Are we getting closer to the Doktor's lab?"

The student running in front of Yuya didn't answer, coming to an abrupt stop. Yuya stopped as well, feeling that something was amiss. Then, the student collapsed abruptly, startling both Yuya and Yuto.

"Oi, what's wrong!?" Yuya rushed to the unconscious boy. "Are you alright!?"

"There's nothing to worry about. This puppet's strings have merely being cut."

Yuya tensed upon hearing this eerily familiar voice coming from behind him. Slowly turning his head around, Yuya came face-to-face with an imposing, muscular man clad in a full-body riding suit with green and purple parts, who was letting out a wide, crazed smile.

"You are… the Duelist Crusher, Sergey Volkov!" Yuya exclaimed as he shot upwards, glaring daggers at the man. "What's Roget's attack dog doing here!? You were supposed to be destroyed after your Duel with Jack!"

"It was a close call for sure." Sergey responded with a wild grin. "However, some agents from Academia that had remained in Synchro picked me up before retreating and brought me here. Thanks to the good Doktor's assistance, I was brought back to full working order. No, I'm even better and stronger than before. While I was looking forward to crushing Jack Atlas first, my new boss's orders were quite clear; you're of a much higher priority, so I'll be destroying you first. Either way, I was itching for a fight, so my opponent doesn't really matter much in this stage."

"We've been had…" Yuya spoke through gritted teeth. "That student was probably mind-controlled by the Doktor and led us astray. Damn…"

"Oh no, you're actually pretty close to the Doktor's lab." Sergey said as he activated his Duel Disk. "However, I'm afraid your journey ends here, Sakaki Yuya. You shall be the first victim of this revived and improved me!"

"I don't think so!" Yuya declared as he activated his Duel Disk as well. "You're the sadistic bastard who hurt Gongenzaka…and Yuzu as well! You're the one person I cannot forgive, the one person I will absolutely defeat no matter what! Let's do this, Duelist Crusher! Action Field, on!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

Following that announcement from the mechanical voice coming from Yuya's Duel Disk, the glowing platforms comprising the rudimentary Action Field appeared around the area.

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together as the Action Cards spread in every direction of the corridor.

Yuya – LP: 4000

Sergey – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Sergey announced. "I activate the Field Spell Card Earthbound Pit. Then, I summon Earthbound Prisoner Savage Warden (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

A black-colored winged Monster with red lines running through its body, blue flames dancing at the tip of its wings and a shackle around its throat appeared on Sergey's field.

"Savage Warden's effect activates." Sergey continued. "When this card is Normal Summoned while there is a Field Spell Card on my field, I can Special Summon an "Earthbound Prisoner" Tuner Monster from my Deck. Come, Earthbound Prisoner Bound Convict (Dark/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 700/LV: 3)!"

A black-colored lizard with green lines running through its body and shackles binding its legs appeared on Sergey's field.

"I tune the Level 4 Savage Warden with the Level 3 Bound Convict!" As Savage Warden turned into four stars and Bound Convict turned into three rings surrounding them, Sergey chanted. "Demon of the evil eye! Rise from the depths of the earth and gaze upon the world's end! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 7! Earthbound Servant Geo Balor (Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2200/LV: 7)!"

A towering, black-colored giant with a single eye embedded on its forehead and violet lines running through its body appeared on Sergey's field.

"At this moment, Earthbound Pit's effect activates." Sergey declared. "When I perform a Synchro Summon of an "Earthbound Servant" Monster, I can use the materials that were utilized for that Monster's summon in order to perform a Fusion Summon as well and vice versa. As such, I will fuse Bound Convict and Savage Warden!"

As the ghostly images of his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Sergey chanted once again.

"He who is bound by chains! He who rules over the barren earth! Become one together and transformed into the multi-headed beast of judgment! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Earthbound Servant Geo Scylla (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2600/LV: 7)!"

A black, multi-headed Monster with blue lines running through its body appeared on Sergey's field.

"Using the same Monsters for both Synchro and Fusion Summoning…" Yuya muttered. "I guess his hybrid tactics haven't changed on that regard…"

"I activate Geo Scylla's effect!" Sergey exclaimed. "Once per turn, I can inflict 400 points of damage to you for every "Earthbound" Monster on my field! And thanks to Geo Balor's effect, whenever my opponent receives damage either from battle or from the effect of an "Earthbound" Monster, that damage is doubled! I control two Monsters, meaning you'll receive 1600 points of damage!"

Following Sergey's words, Geo Scylla opened its mouths, unleashing a stream of flames that enveloped Yuya and caused him to scream in pain as he fell to his knees.

Yuya – LP: 4000→2400

" _Yuya!"_ Yuto shouted. _"Are you alright!?"_

"I'm fine…" Yuya said as he slowly stood up. "This much…is nothing…"

"What a magnificent expression of pain." Sergey let out a malicious smile. "And we're just getting started. Let me savor your agony and suffering to the fullest! I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yuya announced. "Draw! Using the Scale 2 Entermate Drumming Kong (ATK: 1600/DEF: 900/LV: 5/SC: 2) and the Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Pendulum/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 8), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Yuya's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 7!" Yuya declared. "Swing, Pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear, Entermate Whim Witch (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/LV: 3/SC: 4), Timesword Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 0/LV: 3/SC: 2) and the wondrous dragon with dual-colored eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Next, I summon Entermate Odd-Eyes Synchron (ATK: 200/DEF: 600/LV: 2/SC: 6)." Yuya said as Odd-Eyes Synchron appeared on the field next to his other Monsters. "Then, I tune the Level 3 Whim Witch and Level 3 Timesword Magician with the Level 2 Odd-Eyes Synchron!"

As Whim Witch and Timesword Magician turned into three stars each and Odd-Eyes Synchron turned into two rings surrounding them, Yuya chanted.

"Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light! Awaken here and now along with a flash! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Magical Swordsman of Awakening, Enlightenment Paladin (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

The spellcaster clad in white robes and armor, which held two large blades on its hands, appeared on Yuya's field.

"Battle!" Yuya exclaimed. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, destroy Geo Scylla! At this moment, I activate Drumming Kong's effect, which allows me to increase Odd-Eyes' attack by 600 until the Battle Phase's end (Odd-Eyes ATK: 2500→3100)! Do it, Odd-Eyes! Spiral Strike Burst!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Earthbound Howl!" Sergey shouted. "Through its effect, I can reduce an instance of battle damage I receive from a battle involving an "Earthbound" Monster to 0!"

Following Sergey's words, Odd-Eyes opened its maw wide, unleashing a crimson-colored blast that drilled through Geo Scylla's heads and destroyed it.

"Tch, so you dodged that…" Yuya clicked his tongue in irritation. "Then, how about this!? Enlightenment Paladin, destroy Geo Balor! Idea Liberation!"

Enlightenment Paladin charged forward while brandishing its blades, slashing at Geo Balor and destroying it, with Sergey bring sent skidding backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Sergey – LP: 4000→3900

"At this moment, Enlightenment Paladin's effect activates!" Yuya declared. "Since it destroyed an opponent's Monster, I can inflict damage to you equal to that Monster's attack! Take this!"

Enlightenment Paladin crossed its swords before it, unleashing a wave of energy that struck Sergey and caused him to grunt in pain.

Sergey – LP: 3900→1500

"Good…" Sergey let out a beatific smile. "That's very good, Sakaki Yuya! Not only are you able to receive pain, but also inflict it with surprising ferocity! This Duel is shaping up to be a spectacular one! Now, let's hurry up and destroy each other even more! This is art at its finest, the ultimate expression of beauty!"

"You disgusting freak…" Yuya spat out with undisguised hatred. "To think that you're actually enjoying this, it only makes me want to put an end to you even more… In any case, with the Battle Phase's end, Odd-Eyes' attack returns to normal (Odd-Eyes ATK: 3100→2500). I end my turn with that."

"At this moment, Earthbound Pit's second effect activates." Sergey announced. "If "Earthbound" Monsters on my field were destroyed during this turn, I can draw one card from my Deck for every destroyed Monster, in this case two. Now, it's my turn! Draw! Since there is a Field Spell Card on my field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Come, Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600/LV: 5)!"

A Monster resembling a black-colored fish with blue lines running through its body and a shackle around its tail appeared on Sergey's field.

"Next, I summon the Tuner Monster Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper (Dark/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 300/LV: 1)!"

A black-colored humanoid Monster with purple lines running through its body, whose bottom half resembled a chariot, appeared on Sergey's field.

"I tune the Level 5 Stone Sweeper with the Level 1 Ground Keeper!" As Stone Sweeper turned into five stars and Ground Keeper turned into a single ring surrounding them, Sergey chanted. "Spirit bound to the earth! Shake all of creation with your mystic power! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 6! Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin (Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/LV: 6)!"

A demonic-looking Monster with blue lines running through its body and shackles binding it appeared on Sergey's field.

"I activate Earthbound Pit's effect, which allows me to perform a Fusion Summon as well by using Stone Sweeper and Ground Keeper as materials!" As the ghostly forms of his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Sergey chanted. "He who is bound by stone! Become one with he who is bound by the earth and grasp the land! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 6! Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlina (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/LV: 6)!"

A demonic-looking four-legged Monster with yellow lines running through its body and several shackles binding its body appeared on Sergey's field.

"I target your Enlightenment Paladin in order to activate Geo Gremlin's effect." Sergey declared. "Since there is a card on my Field Spell Zone and this card was Special Summoned during this turn, you can either destroy the targeted Monster, forcing me to skip my Battle Phase, or not destroy it, in which case I'll gain Life Points equal to its attack. Now, what will your choice be?"

"Do you really think I'll fall for such an obvious ploy?" Yuya snorted. "Geo Gremlina's effect allows you to destroy all Monsters you control and inflict damage to me equal to their total attack if a Monster on my field is destroyed by a card effect. As such, I choose not to destroy Enlightenment Paladin and have you recover Life Points."

Following Yuya's words, Sergey was surrounded by a bluish aura as Geo Gremlin pointed at him.

Sergey – LP: 1500→4000

"Good choice." Sergey smirked. "After all, it would have been dull if the Duel ended so easily. Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Earthbound Mark, which increases the attack of all "Earthbound" Monsters I control by 800 (Geo Gremlin ATK: 2000→2800, Geo Gremlina ATK: 2000→2800). In addition, for the duration of this turn, the attack of my opponent's Monsters cannot be modified, meaning you cannot use Drumming Kong's effect. Now, let's battle! Geo Gremlin, destroy Enlightenment Paladin!"

Geo Gremlin struck Enlightenment Paladin with a mighty blow, destroying it and causing Yuya to wince due to the ensuing shockwave.

Yuya – LP: 2400→2100

"And we're not done yet!" Sergey exclaimed. "Go, Geo Gremlina! Destroy Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Two beams of energy erupted from Geo Gremlina's eyes, destroying Yuya's dragon and sending him tumbling backwards.

Yuya – LP: 2100→1800

"However, since an "Odd-Eyes" Monster on my field was destroyed, Arc Pendulum Dragon's effect activates!" Yuya declared. "Thanks to it, I can Special Summon an "Odd-Eyes" Monster from my hand, Deck or Graveyard! I choose to Special Summon a Monster from my Deck! Come forth, dazzling light of salvation that shines in the darkness of despair! Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon (Light/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

An armored Odd-Eyes with several blades extending from its back appeared on Yuya's field.

"How interesting." Sergey chuckled. "I look forward to see how you'll entertain me during your turn. I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Yuya announced. "Draw! First, using my already Set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from my Extra Deck, Timesword Magician, Whim Witch and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Battle!" Yuya exclaimed. "Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon, attack Geo Gremlina! At this moment, I activate Drumming Kong's Pendulum Effect, increasing Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon's attack by 600 (Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon ATK: 2800→3400)! Do it, Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon! Spiral Saber Break!"

The swords extending from Odd-Eyes' back lit up, unleashing crescent-shaped waves of energy that pierced through Geo Gremlina's body and destroyed it, with the ensuing explosion sending Sergey skidding backwards.

Sergey – LP: 4000→3400

"Since it destroyed a Monster as a result of battle, Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon's effect activates!" Yuya declared. "Through it, I can destroy a Monster on your field! Of course, I will get rid of Geo Gremlin!"

Following Yuya's words, Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon unleashed a multi-colored blast from its maw, vaporizing Geo Gremlin with ease.

"Now you're wide open!" Yuya shouted. "Go, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack him directly!"

"Not yet!" Sergey bellowed. "I activate my Trap Card, Earthbound Crack! Thanks to its effect, when an opponent's Monster declares a direct attack while an "Earthbound" Monster on my field has been destroyed during that turn, I can negate that attack and prevent my opponent's Monsters from declaring direct attacks for this turn! That means your attacks are now sealed!"

"In that case, I'll use this!" Yuya responded. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Burning Gaze! Thanks to its effect, if the attack of an "Odd-Eyes" Monster on my field was negated, I can revive an opponent's Monster that was destroyed during this turn from their Graveyard on their field and have my Monster battle it! I will revive Geo Gremlina!"

A portal appeared on Sergey's field with Geo Gremlina emerging from it.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, destroy Geo Gremlina once again!" Yuya stated as Odd-Eyes unleashed a crimson-colored stream of energy from its maw. "And thanks to its effect, when Odd-Eyes battles a Level 5 or higher Monster, the battle damage from that battle is doubled! Reaction Force!"

The stream of energy doubled in volume and intensity as it struck Geo Gremlina head-on, destroying it and generating a large explosion that engulfed Sergey.

Sergey – LP: 3400→2400

"Ahahahahaha!" Sergey's maniacal laughter suddenly echoed across the chamber. "Yes, that's what I'm talking about, Sakaki Yuya! Rage even more, become even more violent! Just like me, your true nature is that of a destroyer! Don't even try to pretend otherwise and enjoy this beautiful battle to the death alongside me!"

"I don't give a damn what you think about me or your twisted sense of pleasure." Yuya growled as his pupils briefly shone. "However, if you crave destruction that much, then I'll destroy you to the point where you won't be able to come back ever again!"

" _Calm down, Yuya!"_ Yuto advised him with an urgent tone. _"What's wrong with you? This isn't how you usually Duel. You really look ready to tear that guy to pieces."_

"I told you, Yuto." Yuya said. "That guy is someone I absolutely cannot forgive for what he did to my friends. He'll pay for that, one way or another. Now shut up and let me fight! I don't have time for a lecture!"

" _Yuya…"_ Yuto muttered in shock. _"Has that Sergey fellow affected you that much? Or maybe…?_

"Due to Burning Gaze's second effect, I can draw a card from my Deck since my opponent's Monster was successfully destroyed." Yuya continued without paying heed to Yuto's words. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Trade-Off, whose effect allows me to send any number of Pendulum Monsters from my Monster Zone to the Graveyard in order to draw an equal number of cards from my Deck. I will send Whim Witch and Timesword Magician to the Graveyard in order to draw two cards from my Deck. Finally, I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"At this moment, Earthbound Pit's effect activates, allowing me to draw two cards from my Deck since two "Earthbound" Monsters were destroyed." Sergey stated. "Now, it's my turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Earthbound Parole, which allows me to Special Summon an "Earthbound" Monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated if I have a Field Spell Card active. Revive, Stone Sweeper!"

A portal appeared on the ground, out of which emerged Stone Sweeper and landed on Sergey's field.

"Next, I summon the Tuner Monster Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker (Dark/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1100/LV: 3)!"

A black-colored humanoid Monster with orange lines running through its body and shackles binding its arms appeared on Sergey's field.

"Another Tuner Monster…" Yuya murmured. "And of course, what follows next is…"

"I tune the Level 5 Stone Sweeper with the Level 3 Line Walker!" As Stone Sweeper turned into five stars and Line Walker turned into three rings surrounding them, Sergey chanted. "Raging spirit bound by the earth! Spread the wings of calamity and usher in eternal damnation! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Earthbound Servant Geo Simurgh (Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

A large, black-colored falcon with a peacock's tail, which had white lines engraved on its body and shackles binding its neck and legs, appeared on Sergey's field.

"Through Earthbound Pit's effect, I will use Stone Sweeper and Line Walker as materials for a Fusion Summon as well!" As the ghostly images of his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Sergey chanted once again. "Prisoner that crawls across the earth! Become one with the prisoner that walks the path of execution and drag everything into the depths of darkness! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Earthbound Servant Geo Coinchenn (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2900/DEF: 1500/LV: 8)!"

A large, dark-colored creature resembling a monstrous whale with several spear-like protrusions extending from its head and indigo lines engraved on its body appeared on Sergey's field.

"I activate Geo Simurgh's effect." Sergey declared. "Once per turn, I can banish a number of Spell and Trap Cards from my opponent's field equal to the number of "Earthbound" Monsters I control. Moreover, cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect. I will banish your face-down card and Drumming Kong."

Following Sergey's words, Geo Simurgh flapped its wings, generating a blast of wind that destroyed both of Yuya's cards.

"Battle!" Sergey exclaimed. "Geo Coinchenn, destroy Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon!"

"I won't let you!" Yuya shouted as he activated his rollerblades, dashing forward and grabbing an Action Card embedded on a nearby pillar. "Alright, that's a good catch! I activate—"

"Too bad, Sakaki Yuya!" Sergey shouted. "Due to Earthbound Pit's final effect, when a player adds an Action Card to their hand, that card is immediately destroyed! As such, you cannot interrupt or defend against my attack with them!"

"What!?" Yuya cried out in shock. "That Field Spell Card can also counter Action Cards!?"

Following Yuya's words, Geo Coinchenn opened its mouth wide and swallowed Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon, shredding it to pieces with its numerous sharp teeth.

Yuya – LP: 1800→1700

"At this moment, Geo Coinchenn's effect activates!" Sergey declared. "Whenever it destroys an opponent's Special Summoned Monster, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to my opponent! Take this!"

The spear-like protrusions on the Monster's head shot forward, striking Yuya's body and opening several deep gashes on it as the youth screamed in pain.

Yuya – LP: 1700→700

"And our fun time is far from finished!" Sergey let out a malicious smile. "Geo Simurgh, destroy Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Geo Simurgh flapped its wings once again, generating a twister that blew both Odd-Eyes and Yuya away, sending the latter crashing into a wall.

Yuya – LP: 700→600

"Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon's…Pendulum Effect activates…" Yuya wheezed out as he unsteadily stood up. "Since an "Odd-Eyes" Monster was destroyed…I can Special Summon an "Odd-Eyes" Monster from my Deck… Come, Entermate Odd-Eyes Minotaur (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600/LV: 4/SC: 6) in defense mode."

A humanoid bull with dichromatic eyes that held a small axe in its left hand appeared on Yuya's field.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Sergey smirked. "Now, keep on struggling with all your might, and entertain me even further. Only then will this masterpiece of destruction be complete."

"Sorry, but I have no desire to entertain your twisted aesthetics." Yuya said. "It's time to go all out. My turn! Draw! First, I place the Scale 6 Entermate Guitartle (Water/Aqua/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 400/LV: 1/SC: 6) on my currently empty Pendulum Zone."

The right column of light appeared once again on Yuya's field, with Guitartle rising to its top.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Liberation, which allows me to destroy all Pendulum cards on my field and Pendulum Zones in order to draw an equal number of cards from my Deck, in this case three." Yuya continued. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Performance Reboot, whose effect allows me to draw five cards from my Deck since I control no Monsters and my opponent does while I have an "Entermate" Monster in my Graveyard. And now, I will use the Scale 3 Destruction Magician (ATK: 2500/DEF: 500/LV: 7/SC: 3) and the Scale 8 Entermate Card Gardna (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3/SC: 8) in order to reset the Pendulum Scale!"

The two columns of light reappeared on Yuya's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 4 through 7!" Yuya declared. "Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon! And from my hand, come, Entermate Star Juggler (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1400/LV: 4) in defense mode and Dragoncaller Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000/LV: 7/SC: 2)!"

Four beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on the field.

"I activate Star Juggler's effect, targeting the Level 7 Odd-Eyes in order to make all Monsters you control Level 7." Yuya stated. "Next, I Overlay the Level 7 Dragoncaller Magician and Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yuya chanted.

"With the speed of lightning, descend on this battlefield and dazzle the world with your brilliance! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Odd-Eyes Thunderbolt Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/R: 7/OU: 2)!"

The gold-colored dragon with dichromatic eyes surrounded by lightning, which had four protrusions with glass spheres containing electricity within them, appeared on Yuya's field.

"I activate Destruction Magician's Pendulum Effect, granting Thunderbolt Dragon a Level equal to its Rank." Yuya said. "Then, I Overlay the now Level 7 Thunderbolt Dragon with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yuya chanted for a second time.

"Dragon with the dual-colored eyes! Unleash that black scale of wrath and eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage, Supreme King Black Dragon – Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 7/OU: 2)!"

The dragon resembling a fusion between Yuya and Yuto's ace Monsters appeared on the field, letting out a furious howl.

" _Rebellion Dragon…"_ Yuto muttered. _"As expected, you intend to settle things as quickly as possible, Yuya. However, is this really how you wish to fight…?"_

"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's effect activates!" Yuya exclaimed. "When this card is Xyz Summoned by using an Xyz Monster as material, I can destroy as many Level 7 or lower Monsters my opponent controls and inflict damage to them equal to the sum of their attack! Overlord Howling!"

"I banish Earthbound Howl from my Graveyard in order to activate its final effect!" Sergey bellowed as two bolts of lightning descended from the sky and obliterated his Monsters. "Thanks to it, I can reduce an instance of effect damage to 0 since a Field Spell Card is active! Then, since "Earthbound" Monsters that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck were destroyed while I control a Field Spell Card, I can activate the Trap Card Earthbound Legion! Thanks to its effect, I can Special Summon two "Earthbound" Monsters from my Extra Deck with their effects negated by ignoring their summoning conditions! Come forth, Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1200/LV: 8) and Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon (Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500/LV: 8) in defense mode!"

A giant dark-colored squid with purple lines engraved on its body and a large, dark-colored winged best with yellow lines engraved on it landed on Sergey's field after emerging from a portal that opened above him.

"I detach an Overlay Unit to activate Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's second effect, allowing it to attack a number of times equal to the number of Monsters destroyed by its effect during this turn's Battle Phase." Yuya stated. "Now, let's battle! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, destroy Geo Kraken and Geo Gryphon! Imperial Wrath Revolt – Strike Disobey!"

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon grinded the ground with its tusks as it charged towards Sergey's Monsters, shredding them to pieces and destroying them.

"You managed to escape from me again…" Yuya spat out with undisguised hatred. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Due to Earthbound Pit's effect, I will draw four cards from my Deck since four Monsters were destroyed." Sergey said. "Now then, it's my turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Earthbound Melding. Thanks to its effect, I can Fusion Summon an "Earthbound" Fusion Monster by banishing Monsters from my field or Graveyard. I will banish Geo Gremlin and Geo Gremlina in order to Fusion Summon!"

As the ghostly images of his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Sergey chanted.

"Demon that rules over the earth! Demon that clings to the land! Become one and rise from the depths of the underground! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Earthbound Servant Geo Glasya-Labolas (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 1800/LV: 10)!"

A black-colored, winged Monster with demonic features that had orange lines engraved on its body appeared on Sergey's field.

"I activate the Equip Spell Card Earthbound Fury, equipping it to Geo Glasya-Labolas." Sergey continued. "Next, I activate the effect of Earthbound Prisoner Pit Worker (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 1200/LV: 3) in my hand, sending it to the Graveyard in order to target a Monster on your field and change its summoning type. I choose to make your Rebellion Dragon a Fusion Monster, Sakaki Yuya."

"Changing my Monster's summoning type…" Yuya narrowed his eyes at this. "I see, you want to use the effect of Geo Glasya-Labolas, huh? The one that reduces the attack of the Monster it's battling to 0 if it's a Fusion or Synchro Monster."

"That's right!" Sergey exclaimed. "Battle! Geo Glasya-Labolas, attack Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! At this moment, my Monster's effect activates, reducing your Monster's attack to 0 since it's a Fusion Monster now (Rebellion Dragon ATK: 3000→0)! Finish this, Geo Glasya-Labolas! Darkness Miasma!"

"Unfortunately for you, I expected this!" Yuya shouted. "I activate my Trap Card, Entermate Safe Point! Thanks to its effect, I can banish two "Entermate" Monsters from my Extra Deck and/or Graveyard in order to reduce an instance of damage to 0! I choose to banish Guitartle from my Extra Deck and Whim Witch from my Graveyard!"

Following Yuya's words, a wave of miasma erupted from Geo Glasya-Labolas' mouth, obliterating Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.

"Since an "Odd-Eyes" Monster on my field was destroyed, I can activate the Trap Card Odd-Eyes Legacy." Yuya continued. "Through its effect, I can Special Summon an "Odd-Eyes" Monster from my Extra Deck or Graveyard, with the summoned Monster being unable to be destroyed by battle and me not receiving any damage from battles involving it for this turn. Revive, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

A fissure appeared on the ground, with Odd-Eyes emerging from it and landing on the field.

"You brought back your ace Monster, huh?" Sergey smirked. "Good, that's very good. It wouldn't be fun if you weren't fighting your hardest. Now then, due to the equipped Earthbound Fury's effect, Geo Glasya-Labolas can attack all Monsters my opponent controls once each. Destroy Star Juggler, Geo Glasya-Labolas! Darkness Miasma!"

A wave of darkness erupted from Geo Glasya-Labolas' mouth once again, vaporizing Star Juggler.

"While it's regrettable that I wasn't able to create even more beautiful art during this turn, there's always the next one." Sergey let out a crazed smile. "You'll be my greatest masterpiece, even better that your little girlfriend ever was. Hiiragi Yuzu, was it? That's right, unlike her, I'll make sure to thoroughly break you!"

"Shut up!" Yuya shouted in outrage as his irises blazed with a red color. "Don't you dare speak Yuzu's name with your filthy mouth, you piece of scrap!"

"Oh, such a fierce killing intent!" Sergey laughed. "I can feel it overflowing from your body! If you hate me so much, then throw everything you have at me and show me true agony! I place a card face-down and end my turn! Now, come at me, Sakaki Yuya!"

"My turn!" Yuya bellowed. "Draw! Using my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Come from my hand, Entermate Starve Venom Ringmaster (ATK: 1000/DEF: 2600/LV: 7/SC: 2)!"

A single beam of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of a pale-skinned Monster dressed in a green and violet ringmaster's uniform and holding a whip resembling a carnivorous plant on its right hand upon landing on Yuya's field.

"I activate Starve Venom Ringmaster's effect, which allows me to Special Summon an "Entermate" Monster from my Extra Deck or Graveyard! I will Special Summon Odd-Eyes Minotaur from my Extra Deck!" Yuya continued as Odd-Eyes Minotaur appeared on his field. "Then, I activate Starve Venom Ringmaster's second effect, which allows me to use this card and a Monster from my field as materials for a Fusion Summon! I will fuse Starve Venom Ringmaster and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuya chanted.

"Dragon with the dual-colored eyes! Become one with the taint of darkness and satiate your bottomless thirst for carnage with your enemies' corpses! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! The sinister dragon hungering endlessly, Supreme King Devourer Dragon – Odd-Eyes Voracious Dragon (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500/LV: 10/SC: 1)!"

The dragon with dual-colored eyes resembling a fusion between Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared on Yuya's field, letting out a resonant howl.

"Due to Starve Venom Ringmaster's effect, I can draw one card from my Deck by banishing this card." Yuya stated. "Next, I activate Odd-Eyes Voracious Dragon's effect! By lowering my Life Points by any amount I wish, I can increase my dragon's attack by an equal amount and decrease the attack of one of your Monsters by the same amount until the End Phase! I will pay 500 Life Points to increase my dragon's attack and reduce your Monster's attack! Feast of Madness!"

Two protrusions on the dragon's back opened, with two mouths with razor sharp teeth extending from them. One of them attached itself to Yuya, while the other bit Geo Glasya-Labolas' body.

Yuya – LP: 600→100

(Odd-Eyes Voracious Dragon ATK: 3300→3800, Geo Glasya-Labolas ATK: 3000→2500)

"Battle!" Yuya exclaimed. "Odd-Eyes Voracious Dragon, attack Geo Glasya-Labolas!"

"Have you lost it, Sakaki Yuya!?" Sergey sneered. "The effect of Geo Glasya-Labolas—"

"—is completely useless here!" Yuya completed Sergey's sentence. "During the turn it was summoned, Odd-Eyes Voracious Dragon cannot be affected by card effects! Destroy that abominable creature, Odd-Eyes Voracious Dragon! Corruption Bombardment!"

All six protrusions on Voracious Dragon's back opened up, with a mouth emerging from each of them. After that, seven blast of dark violet energy erupted from the dragon's mouths, piercing through Geo Glasya-Labolas and destroying it, with the ensuing explosion damaging Sergey's body in various places as he was sent tumbling backwards.

Sergey – LP: 2400→1100

"Amazing!" Sergey let out a boisterous laugh as he stood up, sparks flying out of his body. "This pain! This suffering! It's the best sensation I've had in years! And you even mutilated yourself in order to damage me further! I want to experience more of it…but I can't let you take me down so easily! I send a card from my hand to the Graveyard in order to activate my Trap Card, Earthbound Remnant! Thanks to its effect, if an "Earthbound" Monster on my field was destroyed, I can Special Summon an "Earthbound" Monster from my Graveyard! Revive, Geo Gryphon in defense mode!"

A portal appeared on Sergey's field, with Geo Gryphon emerging from it.

"Annoying bastard…" Yuya growled with a low voice. "I end my turn with my Monster's attack returning to normal (Odd-Eyes Voracious Dragon ATK: 3800→3300)."

"Thanks to Earthbound Pit's effect, I will draw a card from my Deck." Sergey stated. "Furthermore, the effect of the destroyed Earthbound Fury activates. Thanks to it, if the equipped Monster was destroyed while being equipped by this card, I can bring it back with its attack and defense at 0 and its effect negated during the End Phase. Revive, Geo Glasya-Labolas!"

A pillar of violet flames erupted from the ground, with Geo Glasya-Labolas emerging from it and landing on the field.

"My turn!" Sergey announced. "Draw! Now then, while I'd love to prolong this, all good things must come to an end unfortunately. It seems I'll have to find another toy to play with. I activate the Spell Card Earthbound Fusion, using it to fuse Geo Glasya-Labolas and Geo Gryphon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Sergey chanted.

"Demonic beast ruling the underground! Become one with the wings of punishment and scorch Heaven and Earth with the flames of purgatory! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 12! Earthbound Servant Geo Ifreet (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4200/DEF: 2600/LV: 12)!"

A towering black-colored Monster with demonic features, long horns extending from its head, four pairs of wings protruding from its back, silver lines engraved on its body and violet flames dancing around it appeared on Sergey's field.

"I activate Geo Ifreet's effect!" Sergey declared. "Once per turn, I can banish all Monsters my opponent controls! Moreover, Geo Ifreet can attack a number of times equal to the number of Monsters it banished through its effect! Do it, Geo Ifreet!"

Geo Ifreet swung its arm, unleashing a wave of purple flames that incinerated Yuya's Monsters, leaving his field empty.

"This is the end!" Sergey exclaimed. "Farewell, Sakaki Yuya! Geo Ifreet, attack him directly and destroy him! Hallowed Inferno Stream!"

"Not yet!" Yuya shouted. "I send Entermate Life Liner from my hand to the Graveyard in order to activate its effect, reducing the battle damage from all battles to 0 for this turn!"

Following Yuya's words, a semi-transparent barrier appeared around him, shielding him from the raging violet flames.

"Not bad, Sakaki Yuya." Sergey let out a malicious smirk. "The more you desperately cling to life, the more chances I have to refine my masterpiece of torment. I end my turn with that. Now, show me even more of your unsightly struggle before I finish you off!"

"I've tolerated this insolence long enough." Yuya's voice suddenly changed somewhat as a dark aura started enveloping his body. "A mere glorified doll like you dares to speak to me in such a condescending manner? That sin—is punishable by death!"

"Hoh, what's this?" Sergey's brow furrowed. "Somehow, you're giving off a different feeling than before. Do you intend to attempt to settle things? Interesting. Then, try it if you can!"

"My turn!" Yuya announced. "Draw! Using my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from the Extra Deck once again, my servant, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

A single beam of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"Next, I summon the Tuner Monster Entermate Clear Wing Wizard (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1/SC: 8)!"

Following Yuya's words, the magician dressed in pale robes and holding a small staff with a white crystal on its tip, which had two transparent wings protruding from its back, appeared on the field.

"I activate Clear Wing Wizard's effect!" Yuya declared. "Once per turn, I can change the attribute of one Monster on the field! I choose to change Clear Wing Wizard's attribute from Wind to Dark! Then, I tune the Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with the Level 1 Entermate Clear Wing Wizard!"

As Odd-Eyes turned into seven stars and Clear Wing Wizard turned into a single ring surrounding them, Yuya and Yuto chanted together as their eyes blazed once again, causing Yugo, Yuri and Yukio, who were in different sections of Academia, to stop moving and double over as their eyes also shone.

"Dragon with the dichromatic eyes! Renounce the illusion of existence and liberate the world from the chains of free will! Synchro Summon! Descend now, Level 8! The distorted dragon rejected by creation, Supreme King Nothingness Dragon – Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8/SC: 10)!"

The dragon with dual-colored eyes, four transparent wings that seemed to absorb the light around them and bleached white armor with traces of red appeared on Yuya's field.

"Battle!" Yuya exclaimed. "Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon, take down Geo Ifreet!"

"I don't know what you're thinking, but it won't work!" Sergey bellowed. "Geo Ifreet's effect activates! When this card battles an opponent's Monster, that Monster is destroyed and I gain Life Points equal to half its attack, while my opponent receives half its attack as damage! It's your loss, Sakaki Yuya!"

"Naïve!" Yuya shouted. "Due to its effect, Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon is unaffected by the effects of Monsters which have the same attribute as it! As such, Geo Ifreet's effect won't apply! Furthermore, when this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned Monster, I can destroy that Monster before damage calculation and add half its original attack to Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon's until your End Phase! Distortion Mirror!"

A pale light was generated from Hollow Dragon's wings, enveloping Geo Ifreet and destroying it.

(Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon ATK: 3000→5100)

"Finally, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Odd-Eyes Rush!" Yuya declared. "Through its effect, if an "Odd-Eyes" Monster on my field declared an attack, I can banish an "Odd-Eyes" Monster from my hand, Extra Deck, field or Graveyard in order to allow it to attack once again! I will banish Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in order to have Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon attack you directly! Send that filthy degenerate straight to Hell, my servant! Transient Oblivion Shower!"

Several spheres of energy appeared around Hollow Dragon, unleashing a volley of blasts towards Sergey that struck his body in several spots, destroying his lower half, obliterating his right hand and piercing his torso in various spots as he was sent flying backwards, laughing madly all the while.

Sergey – LP: 1100→0

Yuya: WIN

"How…beautiful…" Sergey chuckled weakly with a beatific smile as his cybernetics started shutting down due to the catastrophic damage he had received. "This lust for destruction…is truly beautiful… You are going…to be magnificent… Shame I…won't get to…see it… And…"

At that moment, Yuya, who was still clad in a dark aura, stepped on Sergey's mechanical head and smashed it with a powerful stomp, interrupting the deranged Duelist's monologue and ending him for good.

"You talk too much." Yuya said with a cold tone. "I'm not interested in hearing babble from a piece of scrap like you."

Suddenly, the darkness that enveloped Yuya abruptly receded as his eyes returning to their normal color, causing him to look around in bewilderment and confusion until he spotted the remains of Sergey.

"This is…" Yuya opened his eyes wide. "I… Did I do this…? How…?"

" _It seems that way."_ Yuto appeared next to Yuya. _"But if you ask me how, I'm afraid I cannot answer that. I lost any sort of awareness towards the final stages of the Duel, so I have no idea what went down here. However…it's safe to assume that you lost control of yourself again."_

"Hatred…" Yuya clutched his chest. "Did my rage cause whatever was inside me to awaken…and do this to Sergey?"

" _That might be the case."_ Yuto replied. _"Therefore, I suggest we deal with the Doktor as fast as possible in order to save the captured girls, and then we should find the Professor and press him for some answers about all this."_

"That's right…" Yuya said as he glanced at the wreck that was once Sergey. "Let's go, Yuto."

" _Right."_

Yuya took off and rushed forward, anxiety gripping his heart as he recalled the single word he had heard coming from within before losing himself.

" _Soon…"_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in another section of Academia…_

"Ugh… In retrospect, rushing to Academia before being back to full health…maybe wasn't such a good idea…"

Shun muttered so while struggling to remain standing as he walked through the corridors of Academia. Not too long ago, he was forced to Duel his sister, Ruri, who had been placed under Academia's control through some method involving a parasite Monster. After a grueling Duel, he had succeeded in defeating Ruri, removing Academia's brainwashing. However, while the two of them were making their way to the rest of their comrades, Shun had collapsed due to his lingering injuries from Heartland acting up again. The concerned Ruri had run ahead to find help despite his protests, leaving Shun alone. Driven by a bad premonition and a feeling that something was off, Shun had forced himself to move and search for Ruri.

"Where could she have gone…?" Shun wondered. "Damn, I knew I shouldn't have let her out of my sight in the middle of enemy territory."

"There you are, Lancer scum. It's just like she said."

Shun abruptly stopped as he came face-to-face with a middle-aged man clad in a black military outfit standing a few meters away from him. What surprised Shun however was his pale complexion, which looked like that of a terminally ill patient. However, the fire smoldering in his eyes and his overflowing killing intent indicated that he wouldn't be an easy opponent despite his appearance.

"My name is Sanders, Academia's top instructor." Sanders introduced himself. "And you are Kurosaki Shun, one of the most wanted Resistance members and a constant thorn in our side. Perfect timing. Defeating you here will be a major step towards redeeming myself in the Professor's eyes for my failure."

"More importantly, did you just say 'she'?" Shun narrowed his eyes at that. "Don't tell me…"

"Unfortunately, it's probably as you've guessed." Sanders let out a sinister smile. "It was your own sister that told me of your location and asked me to eliminate you. You probably thought that you had removed her brainwashing, but I'm afraid it's not that simple. Until the Queen Parasite Fusioner that is inside the Doktor's brain and controls the other Parasite Fusioners is destroyed, you won't be able to free those controlled by the Parasite Fusioners unless he wills it. At best, you can only temporarily suspend the Parasite Fusioner's functions by defeating the controlled Duelist."

"In that case, I'll get past you first, and then I'll destroy the bastard that dared to steal my sister's free will!" Shun declared as he activated his Duel Disk. "Action Field, on!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

The glowing platforms that comprised the rudimentary Action Field appeared around the area following the announcement from Shun's Duel Disk.

"It seems you're ready for battle." Sanders remarked as he activated his Duel Disk. "In that case, let's begin! Glory on the Academia!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together as the Action Cards spread across the field.

Shun – LP: 4000

Sanders – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Sanders announced. "I summon Fallen Acolyte (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 1200/LV: 3)!"

A demonic creature clad in priest robes appeared on Sanders's field.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Sanders said. "Now, hit me with your best shot, Resistance lowlife."

"With pleasure!" Shun shouted. "My turn! Draw! I summon Raid Raptors – Vanishing Lanius (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)!"

The mechanical bird clad in blue and green armor appeared on Shun's field.

"Since I control Vanishing Lanius, I can Special Summon this card from my hand." Shun continued. "Come, Raid Raptors – Fuzzy Lanius (ATK: 500/DEF: 1500/LV: 4)!"

A small, mechanical bird clad in black and blue armor appeared on Shun's field.

"I Overlay the Level 4 Vanishing Lanius and Fuzzy Lanius!" As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Shun chanted. "Avian hunter of the afterlife! Seek the truth with your dark eyes and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight, Rank 4! Raid Raptors – Force Strix (ATK: 100/DEF: 2000/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

A small, mechanical owl appeared on Kurosaki's field.

"I activate Force Strix's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to add a Level 4 or lower Dark Winged Beast-type Monster from my Deck to my hand." Shun stated. "I choose Raid Raptors – Singing Lanius. And since there's an Xyz Monster on my field, I can Special Summon it! Come, Singing Lanius (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 4)!"

A small, mechanical bird clad in yellow armor appeared on Shun's field.

"Next, I activate the effect of Raid Raptors – Pain Lanius in my hand." Shun declared. "Thanks to its effect, I can target a "Raid Raptors" Monster on my field that has a Level, take damage equal to its attack or its defense and Special Summon this card from my hand. I choose the 100 attack Singing Lanius. Come, Pain Lanius (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1)!"

Pain Lanius appeared on the field next to Shun's other Monsters.

"Due to its effect, Pain Lanius's Level becomes equal to that of the targeted Monster (Pain Lanius LV: 1→4)." Shun stated. "As such, I Overlay the now Level 4 Pain Lanius and Singing Lanius! Xyz Summon! Appear, the second copy of Force Strix!"

A second Force Strix appeared next to the first one, letting out a loud screech.

"Force Strix gains 500 attack and defense for every Winged Beast Monster on the field apart from itself (Force Strix x 2 ATK: 100→600/DEF: 2000→2500)." Shun said. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Mirage Force. Thanks to its effect, I can target a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster I control and Special Summon from my Extra Deck a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster which is one Rank higher than the target by using this card as an Xyz Material. I choose Force Strix as the target for that effect and use Mirage Force which is treated as Force Strix to reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

As a ghostly copy of Force Strix turned into energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Shun chanted once more.

"Unseen bold falcon! Reveal your wings' unknown power here and now! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth, Rank 5! Raid Raptors – Étranger Falcon (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000/R: 5/OU: 1)!"

A mechanical falcon with pulsating energy lines throughout its armor and oversized wings appeared on Shun's field.

"Force Strix's attack and defense increases even further due to the new Winged Beast Monster on my field (Force Strix x 2 ATK: 500→1100/DEF: 2500→3000)." Shun announced. "Now, I activate Étranger Falcon's effect! Once per turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit from this card in order to destroy a Monster my opponent controls and inflict damage to them equal to its original attack! I will destroy Fallen Acolyte! Insurgency Impact!"

A large, violet energy beam erupted from Étranger Falcon's core, piercing through Fallen Acolyte's body and obliterating it, with Sanders wincing due to the ensuing shockwave.

Sanders – LP: 4000→3400

"Fallen Acolyte's effect activates!" Sanders exclaimed. "When this card is destroyed, I can Special Summon a number of Fallen Tokens to my field equal to the number of Monsters my opponent controls, in this case three! Come, Fallen Tokens (Dark/Fiend/ATK: 0/DEF: 0 /LV: 1)!"

Three small imps appeared on Sanders's field following his words.

"In addition, I activate the Trap Card Threatening Roar!" Sanders continued. "Through its effect, you cannot declare an attack during this turn! As such, I'm afraid your one-turn kill strategy won't work anymore!"

"I didn't really think I would be able to settle things so soon, but it was worth a try." Shun remarked. "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Sanders announced. "Draw! Now, prepare to experience a cursed power that exceeds your wildest imaginations. First, I activate the Field Spell Card Mound of the Bound God. Then, I release my three Tokens in order to Advance Summon! Descend now, the first of the Wicked Gods that govern darkness, Wicked God Dreadroot (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000/LV: 10)!"

A massive winged demon with armor parts made of bones attached to its body appeared on Sanders's field, releasing a dark miasma that covered the entire field.

"Wicked God…?" Shun wondered. "What sort of Monster is that? And that terrifying sensation… Is it similar to the Planet Series and Sacred Beasts I was told about?"

"That's right." Sanders responded. "This Deck that contains the Wicked God cards is one of Academia's forbidden weapons due to the Monsters draining the user's life force. However, if I can defeat you with that and restore my honor, then my life is a small price to pay."

"Are you insane?" Shun had an incredulous expression on his face. "You would go as far as throwing your life away for a madman's delusions of building a utopia?"

"A lowlife like you has no business questioning my loyalty and resolve." Sanders declared. "Now, let's continue. Thanks to Wicked God Dreadroot's effect, as long as it remains face-up on the field, the attack and defense of all Monsters on the field apart from it is halved (Force Strix x 2 ATK: 1100→550/DEF: 3000→1500, Étranger Falcon ATK: 2000→1000/DEF: 2000→1000)."

"Halving the attack and defense of all Monsters?" Shun narrowed his eyes. "As expected of a Wicked God, its effect is rather nasty…"

"Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Forge of the Wicked Gods." Sanders stated. "Through its effect, I can send a "Wicked Arms" Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard once per turn. I choose to send Wicked Arms – Blast Saber (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 0/LV: 3) from my Deck to my Graveyard and activate its effect. If there is a "Wicked God" Monster on my field, I can target it and apply Blast Saber's effects to it as if it were equipped to it on the field."

"Using Equip Monsters from the Graveyard, huh?" Shun remarked as an oversized cleaver with a sinister design rose from the ground, with Dreadroot grabbing it. "It looks like he's full of tricks…"

"Battle!" Sanders exclaimed. "Wicked God Dreadroot, attack Étranger Falcon! And thanks to the effect of Blast Saber, Dreadroot gains 1000 attack when it declares an attack (Dreadroot ATK: 4000→5000)! Destroy his Monster, Dreadroot! Fear's Knockdown!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Adversity!" Shun shouted. "Since a Monster I control is attacked by a Monster with a higher attack than it, I can negate that attack and increase my Monster's attack by 1000 (Étranger Falcon ATK: 1000→2000)!"

"As expected from a renowned outlaw, you won't fall that easily." Sanders commented. "However, I won't let you escape unscathed! I activate the second effect of Blast Saber! Since the equipped Monster's attack is higher than its original attack, I can return its attack to normal (Dreadroot ATK: 5000→4000) and inflict half the difference in attack as damage to you!"

Dreadroot swung its oversized blade, generating an air blast that sent Shun flying backwards, where he crashed on the ground hard, letting out a cry of pain.

Shun – LP: 3900→3400

"It looks like we're even in terms of Life Points for now." Sanders remarked. "However, that will soon change. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Shun declared. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Xyz Treasure, whose effect allows me to draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of Xyz Monsters on the field, in this case three. Then, I activate Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force, using its effect on my first Force Strix in order to rebuild the Overlay Network with it and Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster one Rank higher than it!"

As Force Strix turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed into a galaxy-like portal, Shun chanted.

"Ferocious falcon! Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Raid Raptors – Blaze Falcon (ATK: 1000→500/DEF: 2000→1000/R: 5/OU: 2)!"

The mechanical falcon with red-colored armor appeared on Shun's field.

"Now, let's battle!" Shun exclaimed. "Due to its effect, Blaze Falcon can attack my opponent directly if it has Overlay Units attached to it! Go, Blaze Falcon! Raptor's Break of Thunderclap!"

Blaze Falcon was surrounded by lightning as it charged forwards, striking Sanders with its talons and causing him to wince.

Sanders – LP: 3400→2900

"At this moment, Blaze Falcon's effect activates!" Shun declared. "Since it inflicted battle damage to my opponent, I can target a Monster on my opponent's field and destroy it! I choose Wicked God Dreadroot!"

"Useless!" Sanders shouted. "Due to the effect of the Field Spell Card Mound of the Bound God, Level 10 or higher Monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects! Therefore, Dreadroot is unaffected by your Monster's effect!"

"Tch, to think that Field Spell would offer such protection…" Shun clicked his tongue in irritation. "Then, I switch Force Strix and Étranger Falcon in defense mode, and I activate Force Strix's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit in order to add Raid Raptors – Rapid Vulture from my Deck to my hand. And since this card was added to my hand through a card effect, I can Special Summon it. Come, Rapid Vulture (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1100→550/DEF: 1500→750/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

A mechanical vulture with white and gold armor that had small boosters attached to its legs appeared on Shun's field.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Shun said.

"My turn!" Sanders announced. "Draw! I activate the Continuous Spell Card Chalice of the Wicked Gods, which allows me to draw two cards from my Deck. In addition, if I control a "Wicked God" Monster during my Draw Phase, I can draw two cards from my Deck instead of one. Then, I activate the effect of Forge of the Wicked Gods, sending Wicked Arms – Surge Greaves (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 600/LV: 3) to the Graveyard. And due to the effect of Surge Greaves, I can target Dreadroot and have it gain its effects as if Surge Greaves was equipped to my Wicked God on the field."

Following Sanders's words, two gauntlets surrounded by raging flames attached themselves to Dreadroot's hands.

"Now, it's time for battle!" Sanders exclaimed. "Wicked God Dreadroot, attack Blaze Falcon! And due to the effect of Blast Saber, my Monster's attack increases by 1000 (Dreadroot ATK: 4000→5000), while Surge Greaves' effect will allow me to inflict the original attack of the destroyed Monster as damage! Do it, Dreadroot! Fear's Knockdown!"

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Devotion Force!" Shun abruptly declared. "Thanks to its effect, when an opponent's Monster declares an attack, I can target an Xyz Monster I control and Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster which is one Rank higher than it by using it as the Xyz Material! Then, your Monster's attack will be redirected to it! I choose to use Étranger Falcon as material in order to reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

As Étranger Falcon turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Shun chanted.

"Proud falcon! Spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes and advance through the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear now, Rank 6! Raid Raptors – Revolution Falcon (ATK: 2000→1000/DEF: 3000→1500/R: 6/OU: 1)!"

The black-armored, mechanical falcon appeared on Shun's field next to his other Monsters.

"You summoned your Monster in attack position even though you'll lose should my attack go through?" Sanders raised an eyebrow at this. "What are you planning, you damn rebel!?"

"This!" Shun stated. "I activate my Trap Card, Raptor's Grit! Due to its effect, when a "Raid Raptors" Monster battles an opponent's Monster, I can increase its attack by an amount equal to the original attack of all "Raid Raptors" Monsters on my field, including itself, until the battle's end (Revolution Falcon ATK: 1000→5200)! Crush that Wicked God, Revolution Falcon!"

"I won't let you!" Sanders bellowed. "I activate the Trap Card Everlasting Wickedness, whose effect allows me to prevent the destruction of a "Wicked God" Monster!"

"However, you'll still take the damage!" Shun pointed out. "Go, Revolution Falcon! Revolutional Air Raid!"

The bays on Revolution Falcon's tail unit opened, unleashing its bomb payload on Wicked God Dreadroot. Although they failed to destroy the Monster, some of them struck Sanders, causing him to let out a cry of pain.

Sanders – LP: 2900→2700

"However, at this moment, Surge Greaves' second effect activates!" Sanders stated. "Thanks to it, I can destroy the Monster on my opponent's field with the lowest attack after damage calculation! So say farewell to Force Strix!"

A pillar of flames erupted from underneath Force Strix, vaporizing it with ease.

"You're even more persistent than the reports suggested." Sanders' expression contorted with rage. "No matter. Soon enough, even you will fall before the Wicked Gods' strength. I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Shun announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Xyz Tribute, whose effect allows me to release a Rank 5 or higher Xyz Monster on my field in order to draw two cards from my Deck. I choose to release Blaze Falcon. Then, I summon Raid Raptors –Retrofit Lanius (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

Retrofit Lanius appeared on the field next to Shun's other two Monsters.

"I Overlay the Level 4 Rapid Vulture and Retrofit Lanius, which can be treated as two Xyz Materials!" As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Shun chanted. "Nimble falcon! Become one with the wind, and soar across the skies of freedom! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Raid Raptors – Overboost Falcon (Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1000→500/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

A dark-colored mechanical falcon with oversized boosters attached to its wings, rear and legs appeared on Shun's field.

"I activate Overboost Falcon's effect, detaching all Overlay Units from it in order to attach it to Revolution Falcon as an Equip Spell Card." Shun declared as Overboost Falcon docked with Revolution Falcon. "Now, let's battle! Revolution Falcon, attack Wicked God Dreadroot! And at this moment, since the equipped Monster declared an attack, the effect of the equipped Overboost Falcon activates, doubling Revolution Falcon's attack a number of times equal to the numbers of Monsters needed to Xyz Summon it, in this case three (Revolution Falcon ATK: 1000→2000→4000→8000), until the Battle Phase's end! In exchange, you receive no damage from this battle! Go, Revolution Falcon! Revolutional Air Charge!"

The thrusters on Revolution Falcon ignited, with the Monster charging forward at high speeds and piercing through Wicked God Dreadroot's body and destroying it.

"Since Dreadroot was destroyed, the "Wicked Arms" Monsters that had targeted it with their effects are banished." Sanders stated. "Then, I activate my Trap Card, Awakening from the Depths, whose effect allows me to Special Summon a destroyed "Wicked God" Monster from my Graveyard by ignoring its summoning conditions with its attack and defense at 0 and its effect negated. Furthermore, that Monster cannot be destroyed for the rest of this turn. Revive, Wicked God Dreadroot!"

A portal appeared on the field, with Wicked God Dreadroot emerging from it and landing on Sanders's field.

"With the Battle Phase's end, Revolution Falcon's attack returns to normal (Revolution Falcon ATK: 8000→2000)." Shun said. "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Sanders announced. "Through the effect of Chalice of the Wicked Gods, I will draw two cards from my Deck. I then activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed in order to draw two more cards from my Deck. And since I control a Fiend-type Monster, I can activate the Spell Card Devil's Gateway, which allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Dark-attribute Monster from my Deck. However, that Monster cannot attack or activate its effects. Come, Double Coston (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1650/LV: 4)!"

A Monster resembling a demonic creature dividing in half appeared on Sanders's field.

"Due to its effect, Double Coston can be treated as two tributes for the Advance Summon of a Dark-attribute Monster." Sanders continued. "I release Wicked God Dreadroot and Double Coston in order to Advance Summon! Descend now, the second of the Wicked Gods that govern darkness, Wicked God Avatar (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: ?/DEF: ?/LV: 10)!"

An oversized dark sphere with no noticeable features appeared on Sanders's field, giving off an extremely malicious aura. At the same time, Sanders's breath became even more labored as he clutched his chest.

"Damn…the curse is starting to consume my body…" Sanders muttered, but then straightened himself. "However…for Academia's sake…I cannot afford to be defeated here! My pride as an Instructor and a Duelist are on the line here! I'll definitely defeat you even if it's the last thing I do!"

"If we're talking about determination, then mine absolutely won't lose to yours." Shun declared with a steely gaze. "I will definitely rescue my sister from your vile clutches even if that means I have to crush the Gods themselves!"

"That's a good resolve, but can you actually do it?" Sanders smirked. "After all, the terror of the Wicked Gods has only just begun. Due to its effect, Wicked God Avatar's attack and defense is 100 points higher than the attack of the Monster with the highest attack on the field, which is your Revolution Falcon (Avatar ATK: ?→2100/DEF: ?→2100). In addition, you cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of your second turn after this card was summoned. Next, I activate the effect of Forge of the Wicked Gods, sending Wicked Arms – Void Lance (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1100/DEF: 300/LV: 3) from my Deck to the Graveyard. Then, I activate Void Lance's effect, targeting Wicked God Avatar in order to grant it its effects. Now, let's battle! Wicked God Avatar, destroy Revolution Falcon! And due to the effect of Void Lance, the damage from this battle will be doubled! Darkness Air Raid!"

Wicked Avatar, which had taken the form of Revolution Falcon, opened its bay doors, unleashing an energy blast bombardment that destroyed Revolution Falcon and sent Shun skidding backwards.

Shun – LP: 3400→3200

"Since a Level 10 or higher Monster on my field destroyed an opponent's Monster, the second effect of Mound of the Bound God activates!" Sanders exclaimed. "Thanks to it, you'll receive 400 points of damage!"

A lightning bolt descended from the ceiling following Sanders's words, striking Shun and causing him to let out a cry of pain as he fell to his knees.

Shun – LP: 3200→2800

"That defeated posture suits a lowlife like you perfectly." Sanders sneered upon seeing Shun struggling to stand up. "Since there are no other Monsters on the field, Wicked God Avatar's attack and defense return to normal (Avatar ATK: 2100→?/DEF: 2100→?). I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Shun announced. "Draw!"

" _Let's see…"_ Shun thought. _"I can't use Spell or Trap Cards, and whatever Monster I summon will always end up being weaker than Avatar due to its effect. As much as it pains me to admit it, I can only do this for now."_

"I place one Monster in face-down defense position." Shun said. "I end my turn with that."

"Is that really the best you could come up with, Lancer scum?" Sanders snorted. "Don't tell me that you've actually run out of tricks before I even got the chance to bring out my third Wicked God? That would be incredibly disappointing. Either way though, as long as I get to defeat you, it doesn't really matter. Now then, it's my turn! Of course, I will draw two cards from my Deck once again. Next, I activate the effect of Torch Golem in my hand, Special Summoning two Torch Tokens (Dark/Fiend/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) in attack position on my field in order to Special Summon it to your field (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 300/LV: 8)!"

A mechanical golem with a wheel saw for a head appeared on Shun's field, while two smaller versions of it appeared on Sanders's field.

"Due to its effect, Wicked God Avatar's attack and defense become equal to Torch Golem's attack plus 100 (Avatar ATK: ?→3100/DEF: ?→3100)." Sanders stated as Avatar took the form of Torch Golem. "Then, I activate the effect of Forge of the Wicked Gods to send Wicked Arms – Distorted Crown (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) from my Deck to the Graveyard. And of course, Distorted Crown's effect activates, granting Wicked God Avatar its effects. Thanks to them, Wicked God Avatar retains any attack increases, and its attack cannot be lowered by my opponent's card effects."

"This is bad…" Shun muttered. "Avatar's effect has become even more formidable now…"

"Battle!" Sanders exclaimed. "Wicked God Avatar, destroy Torch Golem! And thanks to Void Lance's effect, the damage will be doubled! Darkness Grinder Crush!"

Wicked God Avatar charged forward, grabbing Torch Golem with its claws and smashing it to pieces, with Shun wincing due to the ensuing shockwave.

Shun – LP: 2800→2600

"At this moment, Void Lance's second effect activates, allowing me to destroy your face-down Monster since Avatar destroyed one of your Monsters!" Sanders declared as a beam of black light vaporized Shun's face-down Monster, which was revealed to be Raid Raptors – Rudder Strix (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1600/LV: 4). "Furthermore, due to Mound of the Bound God's effect, you'll receive 400 points of damage!"

Shun was struck once again by a bolt of lightning, causing him to grunt in pain.

Shun – LP: 2600→2200

"Finally, I activate the Spell Card Wicked God Sacrifice." Sanders stated. "Thanks to its effect, I can destroy all Monsters on my field apart from "Wicked God" Monsters in order to gain 500 Life Points and draw one card for each. As such, I will destroy my two Torch Tokens in order to draw two cards from my Deck and gain 1000 Life Points!"

Following Sanders's words, the two Torch Tokens on his field were destroyed, with Sanders being surrounded by a violet aura.

Sanders – LP: 2700→3700

"I place a card face-down and end my turn." Sanders said.

"My turn!" Shun announced. "Draw! Since I can activate Spell and Trap Cards now, I'll go ahead and activate my face-down card, the Trap Card Xyz Reborn, whose effect allows me to Special Summon an Xyz Monster from my Graveyard and attach this card to it as an Overlay Unit. Revive, Revolution Falcon!"

A portal appeared on the ground, with Revolution Falcon emerging from it and landing on Shun's field.

(Revolution Falcon OU: 0→1)

"I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force, using Revolution Falcon as material in order to Xyz Summon a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster which is two Ranks higher than it through its effect!" As Revolution Falcon turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Shun chanted. "Dauntless falcon! Ignite the flames of wrath and become an earth-scorching flash of light! Xyz Summon! Take flight, Rank 8! Raid Raptors – Satellite Cannon Falcon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/R: 8/OU: 2)!"

The mechanical falcon with oversized wings, whose body was covered by white armor, appeared on Shun's field.

"That's an impressive Monster there, but what can you hope to accomplish against Wicked God Avatar?" Sanders asked. "That Monster may have an effect that reduces a Monster's attack, but it's completely useless against Avatar due to Distorted Crown's effect."

"Is that so?" Shun smirked. "Then, let's test that theory, shall we? Battle! Satellite Cannon Falcon, attack Wicked God Avatar!"

"What!?" Sanders cried out in shock. "You're attacking even though your Monster's attack is lower!?"

"I activate Overboost Falcon's effect in my Graveyard by banishing it!" Shun exclaimed. "Thanks to it, if a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster is battling an opponent's Monster with a higher attack, the opponent's Monster is destroyed by that battle and the damage is inflicted to my opponent! Do it, Satellite Cannon Falcon! Eternal Avenge!"

All cannons on Satellite Cannon Falcon's unfolded, unleashing a barrage of energy blasts that struck Avatar's body, obliterating and sending Sanders skidding backwards.

Sanders – LP: 3700→3600

"Moreover, I activate Rapid Vulture's effect in my Graveyard!" Shun continued. "Since a "Raid Raptors" Monster I control destroyed an opponent's Monster, I can banish this card to have that Monster attack again! Go, Satellite Cannon Falcon! Attack him directly! Eternal Avenge!"

"I activate the effect of Wicked Adept (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 1300/LV: 2) in my hand!" Sanders bellowed. "Since I'm about to receive damage, I can send this card to the Graveyard to halve the damage!"

Following his words, Sanders was assaulted by a barrage of blasts from Satellite Cannon Falcon and was thrown backwards from the force of the blasts.

Sanders – LP: 3600→2100

"Due to the second effect of Wicked Adept, I can add a "Wicked God" Monster from my Deck to my hand while you draw a card from your Deck." Sanders stated as he stood up. "I will add Wicked God Eraser to my hand. And since Wicked God Avatar was destroyed, Void Lance and Distorted Crown will be banished from my Graveyard. Also, since a "Wicked God" Monster on my field was destroyed, I can activate the Trap Card Wicked Facsimile. Through its effect, I can Special Summon three Facsimile Tokens on each side of the field in defense mode. Come, Facsimile Tokens (Dark/Fiend/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!"

Three demonic-looking statues appeared on Sanders's field, while three more appeared on Shun's field.

"So he's already completed the preparations to summon his third Wicked God, eh…?" Shun murmured. "In that case, I place a card face-down and end my turn. Now, let's see what your final member of those Wicked Gods can do."

"As you wish." Sanders smirked. "My turn! Draw! I release the three Facsimile Tokens in order to Advance Summon! Descend now, the third of the Wicked Gods that govern darkness, Wicked God Eraser (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: ?/DEF: ?/LV: 10)!"

A winged, armored dragon with a serpentine body and two black wings extending from its back appeared on Sanders's field, letting out a loud howl. Meanwhile, Sanders grimaced as blood started trickling from his mouth, while his face seemed to become even paler.

"…Due to its effect, Wicked God Eraser's attack and defense is equal to the number of cards on my opponent's field multiplied by 1000." Sanders stated while wiping the blood from his mouth. "Since there are five cards on your field, my Monster's attack and defense become 5000 (Eraser ATK: ?→5000/DEF: ?→5000). Next, I activate the effect of Forge of the Wicked Gods, sending Wicked Arms – Nightmare Cannon (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 100/LV: 1) to my Graveyard, with its effects being granted to Wicked God Eraser through its effect. Then, I activate the effect Eraser gained from Nightmare Cannon, allowing me to target a face-down card in your Spell/Trap Zone and prevent you from activating it as long as it remains on the field. Of course, I will target your only face-down card!"

Following Sanders's words, Wicked God Eraser pointed its tail at Shun's face-down card, discharging a stream of lightning that enveloped the card.

"Now, it's time for judgment!" Sanders exclaimed. "Battle! Wicked God Eraser, destroy Satellite Cannon Falcon! Digestive Blaze!"

"I won't let you!" Shun exclaimed. "I activate the effect of Raid Raptors – Guard Lanius (Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 1900/LV: 4) in my hand, sending it to the Graveyard in order to prevent the destruction of Satellite Cannon Falcon and halve the damage from the battle!"

Following Shun's words, Wicked God Eraser unleashed a wave of violet flames from its mouth, enveloping Satellite Cannon Falcon, but failing to destroy it. However, several stray embers struck Shun's body, causing him to cry out in pain.

Shun – LP: 2200→1100

"You damned bastard…!" Sanders cursed. "Just stop struggling and die already! You're merely prolonging the inevitable! No-one can defy Academia within its own home ground and walk out of here alive!"

"Unfortunately, me and my comrades don't know the meaning of words such as 'retreat' or 'giving up'." Shun smirked. "If you want to make me yield, you have to do this the hard way."

"So be it then." Sanders said. "I end my turn with this. But don't entertain any notions that you can take down Wicked God Eraser with your Monster. Nightmare Cannon's second effect prevents my Monster from being targeted by the opponent's card effects."

"In that case, I'll go with something different." Shun stated. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Life-Shaving Treasure Cards, whose effect allows me to draw five cards from my Deck. In exchange, I have to discard my entire hand during the fifth Standby Phase following this card's activation. Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Overlay Gate, whose effect allows me to target a Monster that is attached as Xyz Material to an Xyz Monster I control, in this case Satellite Cannon Falcon, and Special Summon it. Return to my side, Revolution Falcon!"

One of Satellite Cannon Falcon's Overlay Units was detached from it and transformed back into Revolution Falcon.

"Since there is an additional card on your field, Wicked God Eraser's attack increases (Eraser ATK: 5000→6000)." Sanders said. "Are you really trying to defeat it here?"

"Patience, Academia dog." Shun stated. "The real deal starts from here. I activate a second copy of the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force, using Satellite Cannon Falcon as material in order to Xyz Summon a Monster which is two Ranks higher than it from my Extra Deck!"

As Satellite Cannon Falcon turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Shun chanted.

"Falcon of ultimate creation! Carry on the wishes of your fallen comrades and fly off to the sky of victory! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 10! Raid Raptors – Ultimate Falcon (ATK: 3500/DEF: 2000/R: 10/OU: 2)!"

The mechanical falcon clad in golden armor with several wings protruding from its back appeared on Shun's field.

"I activate Ultimate Falcon's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit from it in order to reduce the attack of all your Monsters by 1000 and negate the effects of all face-up cards you control until the End Phase." Shun declared. "Take this! Tyrant Downfall!"

Ultimate Falcon shot a barrage of beams from its body, striking Wicked God Eraser and Sanders's face-up Spell and Trap Cards.

(Eraser ATK: 6000→5000)

"Even with that, Wicked God Eraser's attack is higher." Sanders pointed out. "Your Monsters still cannot beat it."

"You are just begging for me to prove you wrong, aren't you?" Shun smirked. "I activate the Spell Card Raid Raptors – Dual Assault. Through its effect, I can increase the attack of a "Raid Raptors" Monster by an amount equal to the attack of another "Raid Raptors" Monster on my field until the End Phase. In exchange, the second Monster cannot declare an attack during this turn. I choose to increase Ultimate Falcon's effect by an amount equal to Revolution Falcon's attack (Ultimate Falcon ATK: 3500→5500). Now, let's battle! Ultimate Falcon destroy Wicked God Eraser! Final Glorious Bright!"

A large sphere of dark energy was formed in front of Ultimate Falcon, which it launched at Wicked God Eraser, destroying it in a spectacular explosion and sending Sanders tumbling backwards.

Sanders – LP: 2100→1600

"At this moment, Wicked God Eraser's effect activates!" Sanders declared. "When this card is destroyed, I can destroy all cards on the field!"

"That won't happen!" Shun shouted. "Due to Dual Assault's second effect, if the Monster affected by its effect destroys an opponent's Monster, any of its effects that activate in response to its destruction cannot be activated!"

"Damn you, filthy cur…" Sanders growled in frustration. "To think that you were able to counter my moves to that extent…"

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Shun said. "Moreover, the effect of Dual Assault ends, returning Ultimate Falcon's attack to normal (Ultimate Falcon ATK: 5500→3500). However, at this moment, Ultimate Falcon's effect activates. During the End Phase, if my opponent controls no Monsters, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to them. Take this!"

Ultimate Falcon spread its mechanical wings, unleashing yet another barrage of lasers that struck Sanders's body, causing him to let out a cry of pain.

Sanders – LP: 1600→600

"Not bad, Lancer scum." Sanders remarked as he stood up. "Taking down all three Wicked Gods is no small feat. I wish the fools I had trained were at least half as resolute and skilled as you people. As expected, even intense practice courses are no match for the grueling school that is the battlefield… However, don't get too comfortable just yet. I still have one more ace up my sleeve, and it's quite the frightening one."

"Then hurry up and bring out." Shun spoke in a dismissive manner. "I already told you that I have no time to waste on you. No matter what you have in store me, I will overcome it and move on. Ruri's safety depends on it."

"Brave words for sure, but let's see if you can back them up." Sanders smirked. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Wicked Trinity Union, banishing Wicked Gods Dreadroot, Eraser and Avatar from my Graveyard through its effect in order to perform a Fusion Summon!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a dark-colored vortex, Sanders chanted.

"Absolute Fear! Formless Chaos! Gluttonous Oblivion! Cross the pathways of darkness, and merge as one at the origin of annihilation! Fusion Summon! Be born, Level 12! Supreme Wicked God Sin Paragon (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 6000/DEF: 4800/LV: 12)!"

A towering Monster which had Dreadroot's body, only with four arms extending from its torso, six wings that resembled those of Eraser extending from its back, a blade that resembled Eraser's body and six black spheres resembling Avatar's form hovering around it appeared on Sanders's field.

"Behold, the personification of absolute despair, and also the final sight you'll ever see!" Sanders exclaimed with a half-crazed smile as small cracks appeared on his face and hands. "This is the end, you filthy Resistance crow! Battle! Supreme Wicked God Sin Paragon, destroy Ultimate Falcon! Seventh Damnation!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card Raid Raptors – Eternal!" Shun shouted. "Thanks to its effect, all battle damage I receive from battles involving "Raid Raptors" Monsters I control is reduced to 0!"

Following Shun's words, Sin Paragon swung its blade forward, cleanly bisecting Ultimate Falcon and destroying it.

"Due to its effect, if Sin Paragon destroys an attack position Monster, it gains attack equal to its original attack (Sin Paragon ATK: 6000→9500)." Sanders spoke with evident glee. "And due to its second effect, Sin Paragon can attack all Monsters you control once each. As such, Sin Paragon will destroy your Revolution Falcon next! Seventh Damnation!"

The previous scene was repeated once more, with Sin Paragon destroying Revolution Falcon with its sword.

(Sin Paragon ATK: 9500→11500)

"Since an Xyz Monster on my field was destroyed, I can activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Death Double Force!" Shun abruptly declared. "Through its effect, I can target the destroyed Monster and Special Summon an Xyz Monster that has twice the Rank of that Monster by using it as an Xyz Material! I will use Revolution Falcon to reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

As the revived Revolution Falcon turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Shun chanted.

"Victorious falcon! Scatter the clouds of despair with the wings that carry unwavering resolve, and open the path to a world of everlasting freedom! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend now, Rank 12! Raid Raptors – Glorious Triumph Falcon (Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 4500/DEF: 3500/R: 12/OU: 1)!"

An imposing, mechanical falcon covered in indigo and gold-colored armor, which had four wings protruding from its back, oversized boosters extending from its legs and a pulsating core attached to its chest, appeared on Shun's field.

"So this is your strongest Monster, huh?" Sanders remarked. "However, it's still way too weak to stand up to Sin Paragon. Your last move was a waste of effort. Now, put him out of his misery once and for all, Sin Paragon! Destroy Glorious Triumph Falcon! Seventh Damnation!"

"Fool." Shun scoffed at Sanders's words. "You really think I would bring it out if you could destroy it so easily? Due to its effect, Glorious Triumph Falcon cannot be destroyed by battle and is unaffected by my opponent's card effects as long as it has Overlay Units attached to it! And thanks to Raid Raptors – Eternal's effect, the damage from the battle is reduced to 0!"

True enough, Sin Paragon swung its blade at Shun's Monster, but failed to inflict any damage on it as the sword bounced harmlessly off the mechanical falcon's armor.

"Curse you…" Sanders growled. "In that case, Sin Paragon will destroy the three Facsimile Tokens on your field! And when Sin Paragon destroys a defense position Monster, my opponent's Life Points are halved! Take this!"

The black orbs hovering around Sin Paragon launched a barrage of bolts that destroyed the three tokens and struck Shun's body, with him struggling to remain standing as he let out pained gasps.

Shun – LP: 1100→550→275→138

"Why won't you fall, damn you!?" Sanders screamed at the sight of Shun straightening himself up while staring at him with a defiant glare. "You should be dead already! Why must you damn Lancers always ridicule me!? I've put my everything on the line, and yet I still can't exceed you!? This is beyond preposterous!"

"I won't fall." Shun declared. "I will never fall until I've fulfilled my oath to save Ruri and put an end to Academia's reign of terror. And if you want to stop me, you'll have to bring out something much better than mere Gods."

"You…"

"It's not too late." Shun continued speaking, ignoring Sanders's furious look. "We can still put an end to this before the Wicked Gods completely destroy your body. There's no need for you to die here."

"You dare insult me by offering me mercy?" Sanders sneered. "Don't joke with me, Resistance scum. Until I draw my last breath, I'll keep fighting you with everything I have. And even if my victory ends up killing me, I'll die satisfied knowing I have dragged you to the grave alongside me. I end my turn. Now then, if you think you can beat me, come at me!"

"That's unfortunate." Shun shook his head. "Having to die for a worthless cause like Academia's false utopia is truly regrettable. However, you've made your choice. In that case, I will put an end to this! My turn! Draw! I activate Glorious Triumph Falcon's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit in order to banish all "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monsters from my Graveyard and add their attack to Glorious Triumph Falcon's attack until the End Phase."

Following Shun's words, the ghostly images of his destroyed Raid Raptors appeared around Glorious Triumph Falcon before being absorbed into its body.

(Glorious Triumph Falcon ATK: 4500→16200)

"Your Monster's attack…has surpassed mine…?" Sanders muttered in shock. "That can't be…"

"Battle!" Shun exclaimed. "Glorious Triumph Falcon, destroy Supreme Wicked God Sin Paragon! End of Dominion!"

Glorious Triumph Falcon opened its wings wide as the core on its chest began charging. Shortly afterwards, a powerful energy blast erupted from the core, piercing through Sin Paragon and destroying it, with Sanders being thrown backwards from the force of the ensuing explosion.

Sanders – LP: 600→0

Shun: WIN

"It's over." Shun remarked as he approached Sanders's fallen form, which immediately turned to dust when he touched the deceased Academia agent. "It's a shame that things had to end like that, but you brought this upon yourself. Now then, let's see if there's any data I can use at his Duel Disk…"

Shun connected a cable from his Duel Disk to Sanders's Duel Disk and let Byron's custom-made program do its work as it analyzed the contents of the Duel Disk.

"The automatic data purge seems to have destroyed most of the files stored in here…" Shun muttered, but then narrowed his eyes at several files that were somehow intact. "It looks like some partial schematics of Academia escaped deletion, with the location of the Doktor's lab being included there. Talk about a stroke of good fortune…"

Shun swiftly disconnected the cable and stood up, his expression filled with evident determination.

"Wait for me, Ruri. This time…this time, I'll definitely save you without fail."

Ignore the stabs of pain throughout his body, Shun dashed forward with all the speed he could muster, determined to put an end to this nightmare once and for all.

Card Corner

* * *

 **Earthbound Prisoner Savage Warden**

ATK: 1400, DEF: 1800, LV: 4

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is Normal Summoned while there is a Field Spell Card on your field, you can Special Summon an "Earthbound Prisoner" Tuner Monster from your Deck.

 **Earthbound Prisoner Bound Convict**

ATK: 400, DEF: 700, LV: 3

Dark/Fiend/Tuner/Effect

Monster Effect: If there is a Field Spell Card on the field, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

 **Earthbound Servant Geo Balor**

ATK: 2400, DEF: 2200, LV: 7

Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect

1 "Earthbound" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Earthbound" Monsters

Monster Effect: If your opponent receives damage from a battle involving an "Earthbound" Monster you control or from the effect of an "Earthbound" Monster, that damage is doubled. Once during either player's turn, you can negate an instance of effect damage.

 **Earthbound Servant Geo Scylla**

ATK: 2400, DEF: 2600, LV: 7

Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

2 "Earthbound" Monsters

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent for every "Earthbound" Monster you control. If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent, gain Life Points equal to half that damage.

 **Earthbound Servant Geo Simurgh**

ATK: 2600, DEF: 2500, LV: 8

Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect

1 "Earthbound" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Earthbound" Monsters

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can banish a number of Spell/Trap Cards from your opponent's field equal to the number of "Earthbound" Monsters you control. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect.

 **Earthbound Servant Geo Coinchenn**

ATK: 2900, DEF: 1500, LV: 8

Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

2 "Earthbound" Monsters

Monster Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Whenever this card destroys an opponent's Special Summoned Monster, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.

 **Earthbound Prisoner Pit Worker**

ATK: 500, DEF: 1200, LV: 3

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: If there is a Field Spell Card on your field, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard and target a Monster your opponent controls; change its summoning type to whichever one you wish.

 **Earthbound Servant Geo Ifreet**

ATK: 4200, DEF: 2600, LV: 12

Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

"Earthbound Servant Geo Glasya-Labolas" + 1 "Earthbound" Synchro Monster

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can banish all Monsters your opponent controls, and then this card can attack a number of times equal to the number of Monsters it banished through its effect during this Battle Phase. When this card battles an opponent's Monster, that Monster is destroyed and you gain Life Points equal to half its ATK, while your opponent receives half its ATK as damage.

 **Fallen Acolyte**

ATK: 600, DEF: 1200, LV: 3

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: If this attack position Monster is destroyed, you can Special Summon a number of Fallen Tokens (Dark/Fiend/ATK: 0/DEF: 0 /LV: 1) equal to the number of Monsters your opponent controls.

 **Wicked Arms – Blast Saber**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 0, LV: 3

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: You can equip this card from your hand or field to a "Wicked God" Monster you control. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can target a "Wicked God" Monster you control and apply this card's effect as if it were equipped to that Monster from the field, but banish it if the targeted Monster is destroyed. Each time the equipped Monster declares an attack, increase its ATK by 1000. Once per turn, if the equipped Monster's ATK is higher than its original value, you can return its ATK to its normal value and inflict half the difference as damage to your opponent's Life Points.

 **Raid Raptors – Rapid Vulture**

ATK: 1100, DEF: 1500, LV: 4

Dark/Winged Beast/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is added to your hand through a card effect, you can Special Summon it. If a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster on your field destroyed an opponent's Monster, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to allow it to attack once again.

 **Wicked Arms – Surge Greaves**

ATK: 1300, DEF: 600, LV: 3

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: You can equip this card from your hand or field to a "Wicked God" Monster you control. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can target a "Wicked God" Monster you control and apply this card's effect as if it were equipped to that Monster from the field, but banish it if the targeted Monster is destroyed. If the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. When the equipped Monster battles an opponent's Monster, after damage calculation, you can destroy the opponent's Monster with the lowest ATK.

 **Raid Raptors – Overboost Falcon**

ATK: 0, DEF: 1000, R: 4

Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect

3 Level 4 "Raid Raptors" Monsters

Monster Effect: You can detach all Xyz Materials (min. 1) from this card to equip it to a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster you control. When the equipped Monster declares an attack, double its ATK a number of times equal to the number of materials required for its Xyz Summon until the Battle Phase's end, but your opponent receives no damage from this battle. If a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster is battling an opponent's Monster with a higher ATK than it while this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish it to have the opponent's Monster be destroyed by that battle and have your opponent receive the damage from that battle.

 **Wicked Arms – Void Lance**

ATK: 1100, DEF: 300, LV: 3

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: You can equip this card from your hand or field to a "Wicked God" Monster you control. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can target a "Wicked God" Monster you control and apply this card's effect as if it were equipped to that Monster from the field, but banish it if the targeted Monster is destroyed. If the equipped Monster inflicts battle damage to your opponent, that damage is doubled. When the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, you can target and destroy another Monster on the field.

 **Wicked Arms – Distorted Crown**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 1

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: You can equip this card from your hand or field to a "Wicked God" Monster you control. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can target a "Wicked God" Monster you control and apply this card's effect as if it were equipped to that Monster from the field, but banish it if the targeted Monster is destroyed. The equipped Monster retains any ATK increases, and its ATK cannot be lowered by your opponent's card effects.

 **Wicked Adept**

ATK: 500, DEF: 1300, LV: 2

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: If you would receive damage, you can send this card to the Graveyard to halve that damage. Then, you can add a "Wicked God" Monster from your Deck to your hand, while your opponent draws one card from their Deck.

 **Wicked Arms – Nightmare Cannon**

ATK: 300/DEF: 100/LV: 1

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: You can equip this card from your hand or field to a "Wicked God" Monster you control. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can target a "Wicked God" Monster you control and apply this card's effect as if it were equipped to that Monster from the field, but banish it if the targeted Monster is destroyed. The equipped Monster cannot be targeted by card effects. Once per turn, if this card is equipped to a Monster, you can target a face-down Spell/Trap card your opponent controls and prevent it from activating as long as it remains face-up on the field.

 **Raid Raptors – Guard Lanius**

ATK: 200, DEF: 1900, LV: 4

Dark/Winged Beast/Effect

Monster Effect: If a "Raid Raptors" Monster on your field would be destroyed, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to prevent its destruction and halve the battle damage.

 **Supreme Wicked God Sin Paragon**

ATK: 6000, DEF: 4800, LV: 12

Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

"Wicked God Dreadroot" + "Wicked God Eraser" + "Wicked God Avatar"

Monster Effect: This card must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot be affected by card effects and can attack all Monsters your opponent controls once each. If this card destroys an opponent's attack position Monster, increase this card's ATK by an amount equal to the destroyed Monster's original ATK. If this card destroys an opponent's defense position Monster, halve your opponent's Life Points. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon a "Wicked God" Monster from your Graveyard or banish zone by ignoring its summoning conditions.

 **Raid Raptors – Glorious Triumph Falcon**

ATK: 4500, DEF: 3500, R: 12

Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect

4 Level 12 "Raid Raptors" Monsters

Monster Effect: As long as this card has Xyz Materials attached to it, it cannot be destroyed by battle and is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. All other "Raid Raptors" Monsters on your field gain 800 ATK. Once per turn, you can detach an Xyz Material to activate one of the following effects.

-Banish all "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monsters from your Graveyard; add their ATK to this card's ATK until the End Phase.

-Special Summon a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster from your Graveyard and attach the detached Xyz Material to it as an Xyz Material.

-Target a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster on your field; Special Summon a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster which is one Rank higher than it from your Extra Deck by using it as the Xyz Material (this Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon).

If this card is destroyed, you can shuffle all cards on both players' fields and Graveyards back to their Decks.

 **Earthbound Pit**

Field Spell Card

When a player adds an Action Card to their hand, it's immediately destroyed. If you Synchro Summon an "Earthbound" Synchro Monster, you can use the same Monsters as materials in order to Fusion Summon an "Earthbound" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck and vice versa (in which case, one of the Fusion Materials must be a Tuner). During either player's turn, if "Earthbound" Monsters on your field were destroyed, you can draw one card from your Deck for every destroyed Monster during the End Phase.

 **Earthbound Mark**

Normal Spell Card

Increase the ATK of all "Earthbound" Monsters you control by 800. For the duration of the turn you activated this card, the ATK of your opponent's Monsters cannot be modified.

 **Burning Gaze**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If the attack of an "Odd-Eyes" Monster on you field was negated, you can Special Summon an opponent's Monster that was destroyed during this turn from their Graveyard on their field and have your Monster battle it. If the opponent's Monster is successfully destroyed by that battle, draw one card from your Deck.

 **Pendulum Trade-Off**

Normal Spell Card

Send any number of Pendulum Monsters from your Monster Zone to the Graveyard; draw one card from your Deck for every sent Monster.

 **Earthbound Parole**

Normal Spell Card

If there is a Field Spell Card on your field, you can Special Summon an "Earthbound" Monster from your Graveyard with its effects negated.

 **Pendulum Liberation**

Normal Spell Card

Destroy all Pendulum cards on your field; draw one card from your Deck for every destroyed card.

 **Earthbound Melding**

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon an "Earthbound" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by banishing the necessary Monsters from your field and/or Graveyard.

 **Earthbound Fury**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card to an "Earthbound" Monster you control. The equipped Monster can attack all Monsters your opponent controls once each. Other Monsters you control cannot attack. If a Monster equipped with this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon it during the End Phase with its effects negated and its ATK and DEF being 0.

 **Odd-Eyes Rush**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If an "Odd-Eyes" Monster on your field declared an attack, you can banish an "Odd-Eyes" Monster from your hand, Extra Deck, field or Graveyard in order to allow it to attack once again on this turn's Battle Phase.

 **Forge of the Wicked Gods**

Continuous Spell Card

Once per turn, if you control a "Wicked God" Monster, you can send a "Wicked Arms" Monster from your Deck to your Graveyard.

 **Chalice of the Wicked Gods**

Continuous Spell Card

Draw two cards from your Deck if you control a "Wicked God" Monster. During your Draw Phase, if you control a "Wicked God" Monster, draw two cards from your Deck instead of one.

 **Xyz Tribute**

Normal Spell Card

Send a Rank 5 or higher Xyz Monster you control to the Graveyard; draw two cards from your Deck.

 **Devil's Gateway**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a Fiend-type Monster, Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Dark-attribute Monster from your Deck. That Monster cannot attack or activate its effects.

 **Wicked God Sacrifice**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a "Wicked God" Monster, you can destroy all other Monsters on your field apart from it in order to gains 500 Life Points and draw one card from your Deck for each Monster.

 **Raid Raptors – Dual Assault**

Normal Spell Card

Increase the ATK of a "Raid Raptors" Monster on your field by an amount equal to the ATK of another "Raid Raptors" Monster on your field until the End Phase. In exchange, the second Monster cannot declare an attack during this turn's Battle Phase. If the Monster affected by this effect destroys an opponent's Monster, any effects that activate in response to that Monster's destruction are negated.

 **Wicked Trinity Union**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Banish three "Wicked God" Monsters from your field or Graveyard; Special Summon a "Supreme Wicked God" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.

 **Earthbound Howl**

Normal Trap Card

If you would receive damage from a battle involving an "Earthbound" Monster, you can reduce that damage to 0. If you would take effect damage while a Field Spell Card is active, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to reduce that damage to 0.

 **Earthbound Crack**

Normal Trap Card

When an opponent's Monster declares a direct attack while an "Earthbound" Monster on your field has been destroyed during this turn, you can negate that attack and prevent your opponent's Monsters from declaring direct attacks for the rest of this turn.

 **Earthbound Legion**

Normal Trap Card

Activate this card if "Earthbound" Monsters (min. 1) on your field were destroyed while there is a Field Spell Card active; Special Summon two "Earthbound" Monsters from your Extra Deck with their effects negated by ignoring their summoning conditions.

 **Entermate Safe Point**

Normal Trap Card

If you are about to receive damage, you can banish two "Entermate" Monsters from your Extra Deck and/or Graveyard; reduce that damage to 0.

 **Earthbound Remnant**

Normal Trap Card

If an "Earthbound" Monster on your field was destroyed, you can send a card from your hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon an "Earthbound" Monster from your Graveyard.

 **Raptor's Grit**

Normal Trap Card

When a "Raid Raptors" Monster you control battles an opponent's Monster, you can increase its ATK by an amount equal to the original ATK of all "Raid Raptors" Monsters on your field, including itself, until the battle's end.

 **Everlasting Wickedness**

Normal Trap Card

If a "Wicked God" Monster on your field would be destroyed, you can activate this card to prevent its destruction, and also prevent it from being destroyed by battle or card effects for the rest of this turn.

 **Awakening from the Depths**

Continuous Trap Card

If a "Wicked God" Monster on your field was destroyed, you can Special Summon it from the Graveyard by ignoring its summoning conditions, equip this card to it, make its ATK and DEF 0, negate its effects and prevent it from being destroyed by battle or card effects for the rest of this turn. If this card is destroyed, banish the equipped Monster. If the equipped Monster is destroyed, send this card to the Graveyard.

 **Wicked Facsimile**

Normal Trap Card

If a "Wicked God" Monster on your field is destroyed, you can Special Summon three Facsimile Tokens (Dark/Fiend/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) on each of the field in defense mode. Those tokens cannot be destroyed by battle on the turn they were summoned.

 **And that concludes Chapter 52. The first Duel featured a surprising return in the form of Sergey, Roget's enforcer. His return (albeit short-lived) was teased in Chapter 27 during the Academia meeting, but he finally showed up here. I was a bit torn over whether I should have Yuya or Yugo (who was supposed to face him at the Friendship Cup's semifinals) Duel him, but I settled for Yuya. He had a score to settle with him after his previous defeat, and he was the person who hurt Yuzu and Gongenzaka, so it made more sense for me to have Yuya confront him. In addition, it was a good opportunity to begin Yuya's descent into darkness as he faced an opponent he absolutely loathed, providing the impetus for the beginning of Zarc's awakening.**

 **As for the second Duel, Shun, who had been out of commission for quite some time, finally had his chance to shine here by facing Sanders. The Academia instructor's forbidden Deck contained, as some of you guessed, the Wicked Gods that were used in the Yu-Gi-Oh R manga. Despite their strength, they were outmatched by the Raid Raptors and Shun's new Glorious Triumph Falcon. That Monster is essentially a replacement for Final Fortress Falcon since I felt it was somewhat underwhelming as the Raid Raptors' Rank 12 Monster. However, Final Fortress Falcon might show up in a Duel as well.**

 **Well, that's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Greetings, community. Dvdryms here with Chapter 53. First, in response to your questions.**

 **—To Dounia: That was Zarc who had temporarily manifested and briefly taken control of Yuya, hence the overly violent behavior.**

 **—To EXECZ: Supreme King Dragon Z-Arc might have one or two additional effects, but it won't be a Ritual Monster as well.**

 **—To Guest (1): Thanks for pointing out my mistake.**

 **—To Guest (2): The Parasite mini arc will be featured in the second chapter after this one, but it will probably last only for that chapter.**

 **—To Guest 1.0: For the answer to your first question check the above comment. Sanders' corrosion was indeed more severe due to the fact that he hadn't won a match before confronting Shun in order to offset the damage. That, plus summoning all three Wicked Gods and their evolved form in one Duel caused his body to rapidly deteriorate. Serena and Ruri will use the Parasite-enhanced Decks, while Yuzu and Rin will use their own Decks + Parasite Fusioner. As for Duelists like Barrett and Ryo, they'll be kept busy through various methods so that they can't interfere with Zarc's resurrection.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 53 – Radiant Supergalaxy and Unrelenting Darkness**

The sounds of footsteps echoed across the corridor as Yugo dashed forward with all the strength he could muster, his eyes darting around as he surveyed every nook and cranny of the area around him. Despite having come across several classrooms, some storage rooms, a couple of training halls and several soldiers that he had promptly taken care of, there was still no sign of Rin. There was also a time a while back where he blacked out for a bit, but he quickly brushed it off. Rin was his top priority right now.

"Damn…" Yugo wheezed out after he stopped to catch his breath. "Nothing so far… Where the Hell are you, Rin? Are you safe…?"

[Worried about your friend? How foolish. You should be more concerned about yourself, child.]

"Who's there!?" Yugo shouted as he quickly scanned his surroundings for the source of this voice. "Show yourself and fight me like a man! No matter who you are, I'll beat you to a pulp!"

[I'm afraid a researcher such as myself cannot stoop to your level, so I'll have to decline. Instead, I'll have you participate in one of my experiments. My Parasite Monsters need a bit more of fine tuning in order to become the perfect instruments of control.]

"What are you babbling about, you bastard?" Yugo growled. "What experiment? I don't have time to waste on stupid things like that! Tell me where Rin is!"

[Rin? Oh, I suppose you're talking about one of the girls that my Parasite Fusioners is currently controlling. I'm taking really good care of her, so there's no reason to be concerned about her. She and her companions are very valuable to the Professor after all.]

"So you're the sleazebag who twisted Rin's mind!?" Yugo's expression was filled with anger. "Wherever you are, you'd better sit tight and wait for me because I'm coming to kick your ass! You'll pay for what you did to her!"

[Such an uncivilized brat. Even if the Professor hadn't designated you as a priority target for some reason, I would still destroy you for this insolence alone. Now then, since you're so eager to fight, shall we begin the experiment?]

Following the Doktor's words, a section of the wall ahead of Yugo opened, with the familiar silhouette of Roget emerging from it and staring at Yugo with vacant, lifeless expression.

"You're…the former Director of Security, Roget?" Yugo frowned. "What the Hell are you doing at this place? Yuzu said you had been sucked by a wormhole last time she saw you."

[I'm afraid he cannot respond to anything you say right now since he's completely under my control. He failed to apprehend some of the intruders he previously fought, so this is a test to see if his combat proficiency will increase by using a Deck he's more familiar with instead of his last one.]

"I don't understand any of your nonsense, but if you're looking for a fight, bring it on!" Yugo declared as he activated his Duel Disk. "I'll crush this guy, and then I'm coming for you, you twisted bug freak!"

[That's a good attitude.] The Doktor chuckled as Roget activated his Duel Disk. [I'm looking forward to the results of this experiment.]

[Duel!]

Both Yugo and Roget shouted together.

Yugo – LP: 4000

Roget – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Roget stated. "I activate the Spell Card Fusion, sending two copies of Antique Gear (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 800/LV: 2) from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon."

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Roget chanted.

"Mechanical beings which have inherited the ancient soul, form an allegiance and become a new power. Fusion Summon. Come forth, Level 8. Mechanical being of malevolence, Antique Gear Devil (Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800/LV: 8) in defense mode."

A winged, mechanical Monster with two large gears that had three cannons extending from them attached to its hands appeared on Roget's field.

"I activate the Equip Spell Card Antique Gear Magic Shield, equipping it to Antique Gear Devil." Roget continued as a large shield that conjured an energy barrier appeared before his Monster. "Thanks to its effect, Antique Gear Devil's defense increases by 1200 (Devil DEF: 1800→3000) and it cannot be destroyed by battle. In addition, when Antique Gear Devil is equipped with an Equip Card, it's unaffected by my opponent's card effects. Next, I activate Antique Gear Devil's effect. Once per turn, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to my opponent for every Spell Card on my field. Since there is only one such card on my field, you'll receive 1000 points of damage."

The cannons attached to Antique Gear Devil targeted Yugo, unleashing a barrage of blasts that bombarded his body and caused him to grunt in pain.

Yugo – LP: 4000→3000

"I place a card face-down and end my turn." Roget said.

"My turn!" Yugo exclaimed. "Draw! You've got a pretty solid defense there, former Director. However, I will tear it to pieces and you along with it! You were responsible for the harsh conditions we Commons had to endure, and you made quite a mess of my homeland. I've been looking forward for a chance to beat you up, although it's a shame you're not conscious to experience it firsthand. Now then, let's go! Since I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come, Speedroid Beigomax (ATK: 1200/DEF: 600/LV: 3)!"

The Monster resembling several tops attached together appeared on Yugo's field.

"Then, since I control a Wind-attribute Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand." Yugo continued. "Appear, Speedroid Taketonborg (ATK: 600/DEF: 1200/LV: 3)!"

A small robot appeared on Yugo's field next to Beigomax.

"Next, I summon the Tuner Monster Speedroid Master Spinner (ATK: 200/DEF: 400/LV: 1)!"

Master Spinner appeared on the field next to Yugo's two Monsters.

"I tune the Level 3 Beigomax and the Level 3 Taketonborg with the Level 1 Master Spinner!" As Beigomax and Taketonborg turned into three stars each while Master Spinner turned into a single ring surrounding them, Yugo chanted. "Awakened soul of speed! Seize fate in your hands and smash through our enemies! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 7! Highspeedroid Bakuchi Formula (Wind/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1200/LV: 7)!"

A Monster resembling a viridian Formula One car with gold lines and a spear-shaped front, which had an ornate dice attached to the cockpit, appeared on Yugo's field.

"Battle!" Yugo exclaimed. "Bakuchi Formula, attack Antique Gear Devil! Dead Heat Strike!"

Yugo's Monster dashed forward, striking the shield and generating a shockwave that sent Yugo skidding backwards.

Yugo – LP: 3000→2600

[What was that just now?] The Doktor's voice was suddenly heard. [Don't tell you're actually so daft that you thought a frontal assault like that would work?]

"No, everything is going as planned." Yugo smirked. "Bakuchi Formula's effect activates! When this card battles, after damage calculation, I can target and destroy a Spell or Trap Card on the field! Of course, I will destroy Antique Gear Magic Shield!"

A bolt of lightning erupted from Bakuchi Formula's front following Yugo's words, destroying Roget's Spell Card.

(Devil DEF: 3000→1800)

"At this moment, Bakuchi Formula's second effect activates!" Yugo declared. "If it successfully destroyed an opponent's Spell or Trap Card, I can roll a dice, and if the result is 1, 3 or 5, my Monster can attack once again! If not, I will receive damage equal to the dice result multiplied by 200! Go, dice roll of destiny!"

The large dice shot out of Bakuchi Formula's cockpit and landed on the ground, spinning briefly before landing on 3.

"Yosh, it's a perfect result!" Yugo cheered. "As such, Bakuchi Formula can attack once again! Destroy his Monster! Dead Heat Strike!"

Bakuchi Formula was surrounded by streams of energy as it dashed forward, piercing through Antique Gear Devil and destroying it.

"I activate the Trap Card Antique Gear Bargain." Roget stated. "Since an "Antique Gear" Fusion Monster I controlled was destroyed, I can draw two cards from my Deck. And since I had no cards in my hand the moment I activated this effect, I can draw two more cards from my Deck."

"You may have refilled your hand, but at least I got rid of your irritating Monster." Yugo remarked. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn." Roget announced. "Draw. I activate the Field Spell Card Geartown. Then, I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Catapult, whose effect allows me to target a face-up card I control, destroy it and Special Summon an "Antique Gear" Monster from my Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions. I choose Antique Gear Golem – Ultimate Pound (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/LV: 8)."

An imposing mechanical giant appeared on Roget's field following his words.

"Since Geartown was destroyed, its effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon an "Antique Gear" Monster from my hand, Deck or Graveyard." Roget stated. "I choose to Special Summon Antique Gear Proto Golem from my Deck (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500/LV: 4)."

A Monster resembling a smaller and simplified version of Antique Gear Golem appeared on Roget's field.

"I activate Antique Gear Proto Golem's effect, releasing it in order to Special Summon this card from my hand." Roget continued. "Come, Antique Gear Golem (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/LV: 8)."

A mechanical giant almost identical to Ultimate Pound appeared on Roget's field.

"Battle." Roget declared. "Antique Gear Golem – Ultimate Pound, destroy Bakuchi Formula."

Roget's Monster threw a mighty punch that obliterated Yugo's Monster and caused him to wince due to the ensuing shockwave.

Yugo – LP: 2600→2200

"At this moment, Antique Gear Golem – Ultimate Pound's effect activates." Roget said. "Since it destroyed an opponent's Monster, I can send Antique Gear Wyvern from my hand to the Graveyard to allow it to attack once again. Attack him directly and finish him off."

"I won't let you!" Yugo shouted. "When my opponent's Monster declares a direct attack, I can Special Summon this card from my hand in attack mode and switch all Monsters you control to defense mode! Come, Speedroid Menkoat (Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000/LV: 4)!"

A mechanical card with boosters attached on its ends appeared on Yugo's field, unleashing an energy pulse that forced Roget's Monsters to defense mode.

"The attack was interrupted." Roget remarked with an almost robotic tone. "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Yugo announced. "Draw! First, I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards from my Deck. I activate the Spell Card Extraspeed Synchro, whose effect allows me to target a "Speedroid" Tuner Monster and a "Speedroid" Synchro Monster in my Graveyard, Special Summon them and use them as materials for a Synchro Summon. I choose Master Spinner and Bakuchi Formula!"

A large portal appeared on the ground, with Yugo's two Monsters emerging from it. As Bakuchi Formula turned into seven stars and Master Spinner into a single ring surrounding them, Yugo chanted.

"With these massive fists of steel, smash apart our enemies and pave the road to victory! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Highspeedroid Gattai Robo Dracyon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1700/LV: 8)!"

The Monster resembling a large, blue-colored toy robot with several white armor parts placed on it and a pulsating core on its chest appeared on Yugo's field.

"Gattai Robo Dracyon's effect activates!" Yugo declared. "When this card is Synchro Summoned by using by using a Level 5 or higher Monster as a Synchro Material, I can destroy two cards on my opponent's field! I choose to destroy your two Antique Gear Golems! Double Recoil Burst!"

The large robot's fists were detached from its arms and flew forward, piercing through Roget's Monsters and destroying them.

"Since "Antique Gear" Monsters on my field were destroyed, I can activate the Trap Card Scrap Barricade." Roget stated. "Through its effect, all damage I receive for this turn is reduced to half. In addition, since it was destroyed, Antique Gear Golem – Ultimate Pound's effect activates. Through it, I can add a "Fusion" card from my Deck to my hand and an "Antique Gear" Monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose to add Welding Fusion and Antique Gear Wyvern to my hand."

"Battle!" Yugo exclaimed. "Highspeedroid Gattai Robo Dracyon, attack him directly! Spin Storm!"

An energy twister erupted from Gattai Robo Dracyon's chest, enveloping Roget's body and sending him skidding backwards. However, Roget's expression remained impassive despite the damage he sustained.

Roget – LP: 4000→2600

"Not even a single twitch, huh…?" Yugo let out a half-hearted snort. "This is seriously creepy. It feels like I'm fighting a robot or something… In any case, I switch Speedroid Menkoat to defense position, place a card face-down and end my turn with that."

"My turn." Roget announced. "Draw. I summon Antique Gear Wyvern (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)."

A small, mechanical dragon appeared on Roget's field.

"Antique Gear Wyvern's effect activates, allowing me to add an "Antique Gear" Monster from my Deck to my hand." Roget continued. "I choose Antique Gear Box (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 2000/LV: 4). Since Antique Gear Box was added to my hand through a card effect, its effect activates, allowing me to add Antique Gear Gadget (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 2000/LV: 4) from my Deck to my hand. Then, I will send Antique Gear Box from my hand to the Graveyard in order to activate the Spell Card Welding Fusion, which allows me to perform a Fusion Summon by banishing "Antique Gear" Monsters from my field and/or Graveyard. I chose to banish Antique Gears Golem, Ultimate Pound and Wyvern in order to Fusion Summon."

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Roget chanted.

"Ancient giant. Dragon raised in the sky. Vicious ancient giant. Become one now and awaken the war machine of terror. Fusion Summon. Appear now, Level 9. Antique Gear Megaton Golem (Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3300/DEF: 3300/LV: 9)."

A towering mechanical giant with three sets of arms and three sets of legs appeared on Roget's field.

"I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Union, whose effect allows me to target an "Antique Gear" Fusion Monster in my Graveyard and equip it to an "Antique Gear" Monster I control." Roget stated. "Moreover, the equipped Monster gains attack equal to the attack of that Fusion Monster. I choose the 1000 attack Antique Gear Devil."

Following Roget's words, Antique Gear Devil emerged from a portal on the ground and attached itself to Megaton Golem's body.

(Megaton Golem ATK: 3300→4300)

"Battle." Roget declared. "Antique Gear Megaton Golem, destroy Highspeedroid Gattai Robo Dracyon. Megaton Pound."

"I activate Gattai Robo Dracyon's effect!" Yugo exclaimed. "When this card battles, I can send a "Speedroid" Monster from my hand or field to the Graveyard in order to increase its attack by an amount equal to that Monster's original attack until the End Phase! I choose to send the 1200 attack Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke form my hand to the Graveyard in order to increase Dracyon's attack (Dracyon ATK: 2800→4000)!"

Following Yugo's words, Megaton Golem struck his Monsters with its six fists, pulverizing it and generating a shockwave that caused Yugo to grunt in pain.

Yugo – LP: 2200→1900

"Due to its effect, Megaton Golem can attack twice per Battle Phase since it used two "Ancient Gear Golem" Monsters as materials for its Fusion Summon." Roget stated. "As such, Megaton Golem will attack Speedroid Menkoat. Megaton Pound."

Menkoat was struck by Megaton Golem's enormous fists, vanishing in an instant.

"Good thing I brought this out earlier, or I'd be in serious trouble now…" Yugo said as he wiped his brow. "Since the Battle Phase ended, I can activate the Trap Card Speedroid Roll Out. Through its effect, I can Special Summon a number of "Speedroid" Monsters from my Deck equal to the number of "Speedroid" Monsters that were destroyed during that Battle Phase, but their combined Level must be lower than the combined Level of the destroyed Monsters. Come forth, Speedroid Karuta (ATK: 300/DEF: 500/LV: 2) and Speedroid 5-6-Plane (ATK: 1800/DEF: 0/LV: 5)!"

A small, mechanical plane and an ornate, mechanical card appeared on Yugo's field.

"5-6-Plane's effect activates." Yugo stated. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can target one Monster on the field and have it lose 600 attack. I choose your Megaton Golem."

5-6-Plane unleashed a hail of bullets following Yugo's words, striking Megaton Golem's body.

(Megaton Golem ATK: 4300→3700)

"I end my turn with this." Roget said.

"My turn!" Yugo announced. "Draw! Now then, time for the main star to take the stage! I tune the Level 5 Speedroid 5-6-Plane with the Level 2 Speedroid Karuta!"

As 5-6-Plane turned into five stars and Karuta turned into two rings surrounding them, Yugo chanted.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

The white dragon with transparent wings appeared on Yugo's field, letting out a resonant howl.

"Since Karuta was used as a Synchro Material, I can draw one card from my Deck thanks to its effect." Yugo stated. "Next, I activate the Trap Card Trigger Switch. Thanks to its effect, I can target a Monster my opponent controls, grant it an effect that destroys one of my Monsters on the field and force it to activate it. However, since a Level 5 or higher Monster activated its effect, Clear Wing's effect activates, allowing me to destroy that Monster and add its attack to its own attack until the End Phase. Dichroic Mirror!"

A stream of light erupted from Clear Wing's wings, enveloping Megaton Golem and destroying it.

(Clear Wing ATK: 2500→6200)

"At this moment, Megaton Golem's effect activates." Roget stated. "Since it was destroyed by an opponent's card effect, I can Special Summon this card from my Extra Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions. Come, Antique Gear Ultimate Golem (Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4400/DEF: 3400/LV: 10) in defense mode."

A giant, mechanical Monster with four legs and a large claw attached to its left arm appeared on Roget's field.

"Moreover, I activate Welding Fusion's effect in my Graveyard." Roget continued. "By banishing both it and Megaton Golem, I can place the Fusion Materials that were used for its summon from the banish zone to the Graveyard."

"Another defense, huh?" Yugo grimaced. "In that case, I'll go with this. I activate the Equip Spell Card Tempest Sigil, equipping it to Clear Wing. Now, let's battle! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, destroy Antique Gear Ultimate Golem! Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind!

Clear Wing was surrounded by raging gusts of wind as it charged forward, piercing through Ultimate Golem's body.

"At this moment, the equipped Tempest Sigil's effect activates!" Yugo exclaimed. "Since the equipped Monster destroyed an opponent's Monster with a higher Level than it through battle, I can inflict damage to them equal to the difference in Levels multiplied by 500! Since that difference is 3, you'll receive 1500 points of damage! Take this, you bastard!"

Several spots of lightning erupted from Clear Wing's wings, striking Roget and sending him tumbling backwards, although the former Academia agent quickly stood up, looking none the worse for wear.

Roget – LP: 2600→1100

"Since Ultimate Golem was destroyed, its effect activates, allowing me to target Antique Gear Golem in my Graveyard and Special Summon it by ignoring its summoning conditions." Roget stated. "Revive, Antique Gear Golem."

A portal appeared on the ground, with Antique Gear Golem emerging from it and landing on the field.

"That annoying thing is back again…" Yugo muttered. "I place a card face-down and end my turn, with Clear Wing's attack returning to normal (Clear Wing ATK: 6200→2500)."

"My turn." Roget announced. "Draw. I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Fusion. Through its effect, I can Fusion Summon an "Antique Gear" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck. And since I control Antique Gear Golem, I can use Monsters from my Deck as Fusion Materials. I will fuse Antique Gear Golem on my field along with Antique Gear Golem – Ultimate Pound, Antique Gear Reactor Dragon and Antique Gear Gadjildragon from my Deck."

As his four Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Roget chanted.

"Mechanized weapons of war which have inherited the ancient soul, become one now in the vortex of chaos and transform into a herald of annihilation. Fusion Summon. Appear, Level 12. Antique Gear Catastrophe Meltdown Dragon (Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4800/DEF: 4000/LV: 12)."

An imposing mechanical dragon with an exposed reactor that pulsating attached to its torso, several gears with energy orbs jutting from various parts of its body, mechanical wings with cannons attached to them and crimson energy lines running through its body appeared on Roget's field, letting out a loud screech.

"I will send Antique Gear Gadget from my hand to the Graveyard in order to activate Catastrophe Meltdown Dragon's effect." Roget stated. "Through it, I can destroy all cards on my opponent's field and inflict 300 points of damage to them. And since my Monster is unaffected by my opponent's card effects, while also being able to negate the effects of the Monster it battles, Clear Wing's effect is useless here."

"Even so, you won't destroy my Monster that easily!" Yugo shouted. "Due to the equipped Tempest Sigil's effect, if Clear Wing would be destroyed by a card effect, I can destroy this card instead!"

Following Yugo's words, the cannons on Catastrophe Meltdown Dragon's wings aimed forward, unleashing a barrage of blasts that destroyed Yugo's face-down card and struck his body, causing him to grimace in pain.

Yugo – LP: 1900→1600

"Through its effect, Catastrophe Meltdown Dragon gains attack equal to the discarded Monster's attack until the End Phase (Catastrophe Meltdown Dragon ATK: 4800→5300)." Roget declared. "Now, let's battle. Antique Gear Catastrophe Meltdown Dragon, destroy Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. Nuclear Fission Torrent."

"I won't let it end so easily!" Yugo exclaimed. "Due to the final effect of the now destroyed Tempest Sigil, Clear Wing cannot be destroyed by battle until the end of this turn and all damage I receive from battles involving it is halved!"

Following Yugo's words, Clear Wing was struck by a powerful blast that erupted from Catastrophe Meltdown Dragon's chest, but was shielded by a semi-transparent barrier that appeared around it. However, the ensuing shockwave and deflected energy bolts ravaged the corridor, with Yugo being sent tumbling backwards due to the impact.

Yugo – LP: 1600→200

"I end my turn with this." Roget said. "At this moment, Catastrophe Meltdown Dragon's effect expires, returning its attack to normal (Catastrophe Meltdown Dragon ATK: 5300→4800)."

[Perfect.] The Doktor remarked amidst his cackling. [It looks like this experiment is shaping up to be a resounding success. The brash youth is almost finished, and the data I've gathered is more than sufficient to further enhance my Parasite Fusioners. As for the next step, I—]

"Oi…don't act like you've already won the Duel…you bastard…" Yugo wheezed out as he slowly stood up. "I'm still…very much in the game…"

[Oh, please. You're clearly at the end of your rope here. Your dragon is no much for my puppet's strongest Monster and your hand is empty. The chances of you reversing this situation and emerging victorious are rather abysmal. You'd be better off surrendering.]

"Even so, as long as there's even a one percent chance, I will definitely not give up!" Yugo declared. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Synchro Remodeling. Through its effect, I can reduce the effect of a Synchro Monster on my field by one, in this case Clear Wing, in order to Special Summon a Tuner Monster from my Graveyard with the same attribute as it. Revive, Speedroid Karuta!"

A portal appeared on the ground, with Speedroid Karuta emerging from it and landing on Yugo's field.

(Clear Wing LV: 7→6)

"I tune the now Level 6 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and the Level 2 Speedroid Karuta!" As Clear Wing turned into six stars and Karuta turned into two rings surrounding them, Yugo chanted. "Spread those wings shining with sacred light and strike down your enemies with your radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

The dragon whose wings and part of its armor were made out of crystal appeared on Yugo's field, letting out a resounding roar.

"Karuta's effect activates since it was used a Synchro Material." Yugo continued. "Thanks to it, I can draw a card from my Deck."

Yugo turned to his Duel Disk, an anxious look on his face as his hand hovered above his Deck.

 _This is it. My last chance to turn this around. Despite its strength, Crystal Wing is useless against his Catastrophe Meltdown Dragon. But if I can draw the card I need now, I can defeat this guy. For Rin's sake, I absolutely cannot lose here! Don't let me down here now, my luck!_

"Let's do this!" Yugo shouted. "Draw!"

Yugo drew his card with a sharp motion, a large grin appearing on his face upon seeing what he had drawn.

"Jackpot." Yugo chuckled. "Now then, let's end this! Battle! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, attack his Antique Gear Catastrophe Meltdown Dragon! Crystallos Edge of Gale!"

[You're attacking even though your Monster's attack is lower?] The Doktor sounds somewhat confused, but then his voice became serious. [Don't tell me…]

"Since a Synchro Monster on the field is attacking, I can activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Synchro Breakdown from my hand!" Yugo exclaimed. "Through its effect, I can destroy the attacking Monster and inflict damage equal to its attack to its controller, with them drawing one card from their Deck for every 600 points of damage! I will destroy Crystal Wing and receive its attack as damage!"

Following Yugo's words, Crystal Wing's body was filled with cracks and was destroyed shortly afterwards, with a wave of light heading towards Yugo.

[You're trying to self-destruct? No, that can't be it. What the Hell are you plotting, you street rat?]

"This!" Yugo shouted. "I banish the Trap Card Speedroid Emergency Break along with Speedroid Menkoat from my Graveyard in order to activate its effect! Thanks to it, if I'm about to receive effect damage, I can reduce it to 0 and inflict half the amount of damage I would have received to my opponent! Therefore, take 1500 points of damage and disappear!"

The wave that was heading towards Yugo abruptly changed direction, striking Roget instead and sending him crashing to the ground, where he lay there unmoving.

Roget – LP: 1100→0

Yugo: WIN

"Hell yeah!" Yugo cheered. "I won! That would have been more satisfying if he had full control of himself, but I'll settle for this. Now, it's time for you to tell me where Rin is, you deranged psychopath!"

[I'm afraid that since we had made no deal about information regarding your friend's whereabouts, I cannot fulfil your demand. However, since I'm a benevolent soul, you will be allowed to reunite with her—as one of my pawns that is!]

Registering movement out of the corner of his eyes, Yugo sharply turned on his heels, swiftly grasping a microscopic object that was heading towards him with almost inhuman reflexes. Upon studying the captured object, Yugo noticed that it was some sort of bug squirming in his fingers.

"That thing…" Yugo narrowed his eyes at it. "Is this disgusting insect what's controlling Rin? And you were trying to control me as well with that? Sorry, but I have no intention of being a puppet in your sick game!"

Following those words, Yugo crushed the bug with his fingers and watched it as it turned into particles of light that quickly dispersed. He then turned his gaze towards the ceiling, glaring at it with obvious hostility.

"I don't exactly know who you are or why you're doing all this, but mark my words; should I come across you, you won't get off as easy as that bug did! No-one hurts Rin without answering to me, got it!?"

Yugo's declaration was only met with silence, prompting him to sigh.

"I guess he's too irritated and too sore about his loss to respond… Now then, since I don't think I'll be getting anything out of Roget any time soon, I'd better move along. Eventually, I'm bound to run into someone who knows something about Rin, whether that's an ally or an enemy."

Upon saying that, Yugo took off once again, leaving the unconscious Roget behind him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in another section of Academia…_

"I wonder if Shun and Ruri are alright. I shouldn't have listened to Shun when he asked me to go on ahead and leave Ruri to him. Even though he's not going to be taken down so easily, I still have a bad feeling about this…"

Kaito murmured so as he walked forward, wary of any concealed traps or ambushes. After nearly falling into a pitfall and getting assaulted by several Obelisk Force members a few minutes after that incident, he had decided to be a lot more prudent.

"Tch, this place is like a large maze…" Kaito clicked his tongue in irritation. "And of course, the trackers in our Duel Disks are being jammed here. As if Academia would make things easy for us. At this point, I can only hope to get lucky and run into one of the others, or perhaps come across some control center or something…"

Kaito interrupted his monologue as he took notice of a large, ornate door to his left. While he was wary of another ambush, there was a chance something important was behind that door. So, after taking a deep breath in order to calm down, he cautiously opened the door, only to find—

"…A chapel?"

It was a truly unexpected sight for Kaito as he stepped inside, taking a quick look around. The chapel was quite spacious and tidy, with a large, circular window made out of stained glass placed on the top of the wall opposite from Kaito, serving as the only source of illumination. Several wooden chairs were also neatly arranged around the hall, while a crimson carpet covered the floor. All in all, the place exuded a sense of harmony and calm. However, Kaito instantly tensed upon seeing a dark shadow kneeling in front of the altar.

"An enemy!?" Kaito shouted. "Identify yourself!"

The figure was silent for a few seconds, but eventually spoke.

"How rude. Interrupting someone when he's in the midst of paying his respects is the height of poor manners. For shame, Tenjo Kaito."

The figure stood up and turned around, allowing Kaito to identify him as the infamous Nightshroud, one of Academia's fiercest Duelists.

"So it's you, huh…" Kaito said. "That's honestly the last place I expected to find a person like you. From what I've heard about you, I expected you to be dwelling in some sort of secluded cave."

"And judging from the rumors surrounding you, I thought you would be more like a starving beast thirsting for blood, yet you seem remarkably in control of yourself." Nightshroud retorted. "I guess you shouldn't judge people from what you hear about them, eh, Tenjo Kaito?"

"Perhaps." Kaito responded. "So what are you doing here? Praying for forgiveness for all the sins you and Academia have committed over the course of this war? I think it's a little late for regrets at this stage, but if it helps you live with yourself…"

"Please." Nightshroud scoffed at Kaito's words. "Forgiveness? I've long since made peace with the fact that I'll never be forgiven for what I've committed in Academia's name. My sins are too many and too heavy for that. But if the world is saved because of that, I'm fine with being sentenced to eternal damnation."

"I'll praise that determination of yours at least." Kaito said, but then his expression became more severe. "However, I'm not that interested in hearing about whatever internal turmoil you might have. Since I came across you, this is a good opportunity. Your sister, Asuka, confronted you a while back. Where is she? What did you do to her?"

"Why do you ask questions when you already know the answers?" Nightshroud asked. "There is only one fate awaiting those who dare defy Academia as you should be well aware."

"You sick bastard…" Kaito clenched his fists hard while glaring at Nightshroud with undisguised hatred. "You turned your own little sister into a card!? Are there no depths to which you bastards aren't willing to sink to!? Older brothers…older brothers are born first in order to protect the siblings that come after them! And yet you…! You dared to trample over that bond! Unforgivable! Even if God forgives you, I definitely won't ever forgive you for this, Nightshroud!"

"Now there's the Tenjo Kaito I had heard so much about." Nightshroud remarked with a smirk. "However, I don't ever remember asking for your forgiveness, so spare me the outburst. If you hate me, if you wish to destroy me, then do so through a Duel. After all, taking down troublesome opponents like you is my mission."

"Then I'll do just that!" Kaito declared. "I'll definitely make you repent for this crime! Let's do this, Nightshroud!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks.

Kaito – LP: 4000

Nightshroud – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Kaito announced. "Since I control no Monsters, I can activate the Spell Card Cipher Access, whose effects allows me to perform an Xyz Summon by using "Cipher" Monsters from my hand. In exchange, I cannot summon any other Monsters during this turn. I Overlay the Level 4 Cipher Rotor (ATK: 1000/DEF: 500/LV: 4) and Cipher Monolith (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1900/LV: 4)!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Kaito chanted.

"Proud ruler resting within the unfathomable light! Descend now and grace us with your brilliance! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Cipher Spectral Baron (Light/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1400/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

A mechanical Monster clad in dark blue armor with white energy lines running through it, which held a lance-shaped scepter in its hands and had a glowing cape strapped to its left shoulder, appeared on Kaito's field.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Kaito said. "Now, come at me, Nightshroud."

"It's my turn." Nightshroud announced. "Draw. I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern (Wind/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)."

A black dragon with no arms and wings extending from its back appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"I activate the Spell Card Red-Eyes Overgrowth, whose effect allows me to release a Level 4 or lower "Red-Eyes" Monster in order to Special Summon this card from my Deck." Nightshroud continued. "Moreover, the summoned Monster can inflict piercing damage this turn. Come forth, the embodiment of potential, Red-Eyes Black Dragon (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

Following Nightshroud's words, Red-Eyes Wyvern was absorbed by a black magic circle that appeared beneath it, with Red-Eyes Black Dragon emerging from it immediately afterwards.

"Since I control a "Red-Eyes" Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand." Nightshroud stated. "Appear, Red-Eyes Axe Raider (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)!"

A warrior with red eyes clad in black armor and holding an obsidian axe whose blade was shaped like a dragon appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"Battle!" Nightshroud exclaimed. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon, destroy Cipher Spectral Baron! Dark Flame Shot!"

"I activate Cipher Spectral Baron's effect!" Kaito declared. "Once per turn, when this card is targeted for an attack or by a card effect, I can detach an Overlay Unit in order to Special Summon a Spectral Token with the same Attribute, Type, attack and defense as it, and have it become the target instead! Moreover, that Token's name becomes the same as Cipher Spectral Baron's name, but it cannot declare an attack! Appear, Spectral Token (Light/Machine/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1400/LV: 1)!"

A Monster resembling Spectral Baron, only colored light blue, appeared on Kaito's field.

"In addition, I activate the Continuous Trap Card Cipher Shield!" Kaito continued. "Through its effect, if I control two or more "Cipher" Monsters, those Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle! Furthermore, any effect damage is reduced to 0 as long as this card remains face-up on the field!"

Following Kaito's words, Red-Eyes Black Dragon opened its mouth wide and unleashed a large fireball, striking the token and failing to destroy it, with Kaito wincing from due to the ensuing shockwave.

Kaito – LP: 4000→3800

"Not bad." Nightshroud remarked. "But since a "Red-Eyes" Monster inflicted damage to you, Red-Eyes Axe Raider's effect activates, increasing the attack of all "Red-Eyes" Monsters I control by an amount equal to the amount of damage you received (Red-Eyes Black Dragon ATK: 2400→2600, Axe Raider ATK: 1700→1900). I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Kaito announced. "Draw! I summon Cipher Twin Raptor (ATK: 1600/DEF: 800/LV: 4)!"

A medium-sized dinosaur with wings made out of light appeared on Kaito's field.

"Cipher Twin Raptor can be treated as two Monsters for the Xyz Summon of a "Cipher" Monster." Kaito stated. "As such, I Overlay the Level 4 Cipher Twin Raptor!"

As his Monster and a ghostly image of it turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Kaito chanted.

"Holder of the ancient secrets! Walk the path illuminated by the unyielding light and open the door of truth hidden at its end! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Cipher Code Keeper (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1600/R: 4/OU: 1)!"

The Monster clad in a robe that seemed to be woven out of light with wings extending from its back, which held an ornate staff with streams of energy swirling around it, appeared on Kaito's field.

"Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Cipher Interfere." Kaito declared. "Now, let's battle! Cipher Spectral Baron, attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon! At this moment, the effect of Cipher Interfere activates! Since I control two "Cipher" Monsters with the same name, I can double the attack of one of them during damage calculation only, in this case Cipher Spectral Baron (Spectral Baron ATK: 2200→4400)! Do it, my Monster! Recode Hacking!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Dark Haze!" Nightshroud exclaimed. "Thanks to its effect, for the rest of this turn, the damage I receive from battles involving Dark-attribute Monsters is halved! In addition, my opponent's Monsters cannot activate their effects during this turn!"

Following Nightshroud's words, Spectral Baron charged forward and pierced Red-Eyes Black Dragon's body, destroying it and sending Nightshroud skidding backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Nightshroud – LP: 4000→3100

"I activate the effect of Red-Eyes Tracer Dragon in my hand!" Nightshroud shouted. "Since a Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" Monster on my field was destroyed, I can Special Summon this card in defense position! Come, Red-Eyes Tracer Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)!"

A dragon resembling Red-Eyes Black Dragon, only with crimson lines running through its body and two gears attached to its legs appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"Since Tracer Dragon was Special Summoned successfully, I can activate its effect!" Nightshroud continued. "Thanks to it, I can Special Summon the destroyed Red-Eyes Black Dragon in the same battle position it was when it was destroyed! Resurrect, my almighty beast!"

A metal cabinet-like structure with a clock on top of it appeared on Nightshroud's field, with Red-Eyes Black Dragon emerging from it and returning to the field.

"Since you've brought your dragon back, I'll simply destroy it once again!" Kaito stated. "Go, Cipher Code Keeper! Destroy Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Arc Flash Hazard!"

"I banish Dark Haze from my Graveyard in order to activate its second effect!" Nightshroud declared. "Thanks to it, when an opponent's Monster targets a Dark-attribute Monster I control for an attack, I can switch the target of that attack to another Dark-attribute Monster I control, in this case Red-Eyes Tracer Dragon!"

The energy wave that was shot out of Code Keeper's staff abruptly changed direction, striking Red-Eyes Tracer Dragon and destroying it.

"My token cannot attack, so that's all I can do for now…" Kaito muttered with evident chagrin. "I will switch my token to defense mode and end my turn with this."

"It's my turn." Nightshroud announced. "Draw. I activate the Spell Card Red-Eyes Fusion, using its effect to perform a Fusion Summon by using Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, Red-Eyes Metal Knight Gearfried and Red-Eyes Black Flame Swordsman as materials from my Deck."

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Nightshroud chanted.

"Dragon of darkness bearing the raging inferno! Iron-encased knight with the burning gaze! Swordsman of the phantom flame! Join together as one now and become a one-hit kill strike of lightning! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 9! Red-Eyes Gilford the Pitch-Black Lightning (Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3400/DEF: 1900/LV: 9)!"

A red-eyed warrior with crimson and black armor that held a longsword surrounded by black lightning appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"I activate Red-Eyes Gilford's effect." Nightshroud declared. "Once per turn, I can destroy a number of cards on my opponent's field equal to the number of "Red-Eyes" Monsters on my field. Since there are three such Monster on my field, I can destroy three of your cards, Tenjo Kaito. I choose to destroy Cipher Shield, Cipher Interfere and Cipher Code Keeper. Do it, my Monster!"

Red-Eyes Gilford raised its blade high, calling down three bolts of lightning that destroyed the designated cards.

"Battle!" Nightshroud declared. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack Cipher Spectral Baron! Dark Flame Shot!"

"I detach Spectral Baron's final Overlay Unit to activate its effect!" Kaito shouted. "Thanks to it, I can Special Summon a Spectral Token and redirect your attack to it! Appear, Spectral Token in defense mode!"

An Overlay Unit disappeared from Spectral Baron, with a Spectral Token appearing on Kaito's field and receiving Red-Eyes' attack, which resulted in its destruction.

"Next, Red-Eyes Gilford will destroy Cipher Spectral Baron!" Nightshroud continued. "Abyss Lightning Slash!"

"Due to Cipher Spectral Baron's effect, the damage I receive from battles involving it is halved!"

Following Kaito's words, Red-Eyes Gilford charged forward and swung its lightning-clad sword at Spectral Baron, cleanly bisecting it and causing Kaito to grunt in pain from the stray lightning bolts that struck him.

Kaito – LP: 3800→3200

"Due to Red-Eyes Axe Raider's effect, my Monsters' attack increases by an amount equal to the damage you received (Red-Eyes Gilford ATK: 3400→4000. Red-Eyes Black Dragon ATK: 2400→3000, Red-Eyes Axe Raider ATK: 1900→2500)." Nightshroud reminded Kaito. "Finally, Red-Eyes Axe Raider will attack your defense position Spectral Token! Dark Air Rave!"

Red-Eyes Axe Raider swung its weapon, unleashing a dark-colored gust of wind that bisected Kaito's remaining Monster and destroyed it.

"This will do for now." Nightshroud said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Kaito announced. "Draw! Heh, you truly are as formidable as the rumors say. However, I absolutely won't lose to you here! I activate the Spell Card Cipher Restart. Since I control no Monsters, I can banish two "Cipher" Xyz Monsters with the same Rank from my Graveyard in order to draw cards from my Deck until I have six in my hand. I choose to banish Code Keeper and Spectral Baron. Then, I summon Cipher Wing (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

The Monster comprised of a cubic core with four wings of light extending from its back appeared on Kaito's field.

"Since I control Cipher Wing, I can Special Summon a second copy of it from my hand through its effect." Kaito stated. "Come, the second Cipher Wing!"

A second Cipher Wing appeared next to the first one on Kaito's field.

"Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Double Exposure." Kaito continued. "Through its effect, I can two Level 6 or lower Monsters on the field with the same name and make their Levels equal to double their current Levels. I choose my two Cipher Wings as the target for that effect (Cipher Wing x 2 LV: 4→8). Then, I Overlay the now Level 8 Cipher Wings!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Kaito chanted.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness! Embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 8/OU: 2)!"

The dragon with a glowing body and wings made of light appeared on the field, letting out a furious howl.

"Hoh, so this is the Hunter's infamous trump card, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon." Nightshroud commented. "Such a majestic Monster. It's almost a shame that I'll have to destroy it."

"Don't be too sure about that." Kaito warned him. "I activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit from it, I can take control of a Monster you control until the End Phase while also making its name and attack equal to Cipher Dragon's! I choose your Red-Eyes Gilford as the target for this effect! Cipher Projection!"

Streams of light were released from Cipher Dragon's wings, enveloping Red-Eyes Gilford. Immediately afterwards, Nightshroud's Monster disappeared and reappeared in Kaito's field, turning into a glowing copy of Cipher Dragon.

"And I'm far from finished." Kaito declared. "I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Transmigration. Thanks to its effect, I can target a "Cipher" Monster I control and use it as material in order to Xyz Summon a "Cipher" Xyz Monster whose Level is equal to its Rank from my Extra Deck since I control a "Cipher" Xyz Monster. I will use your Red-Eyes Gilford, which is treated as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, as material in order to construct the Overlay Network!"

As the glowing copy of Cipher Dragon turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Kaito chanted once again.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness! Transform yourself into a vengeful blade of unmatched radiance and tear through our assembled enemies! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 9! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2800/R: 9/OU: 1)!"

Cipher Blade Dragon appeared on the field next to Cipher Dragon, letting out a furious cry.

"I activate Cipher Blade Dragon's effect." Kaito said. "Once per turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit from it in order to destroy one card on your field. I choose to destroy your face-down card. Cipher Scraper!"

"I activate my face-down card, the Trap Card Emerging Darkness." Nightshroud stated. "Thanks to its effect, I can send Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my field to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon this Monster from my Deck. Come, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 9)!"

The dragon resembling an evolved form of Red-Eyes Black Dragon with red lines engraved on its body and crimson gems attached to it appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"Due to its effect, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon gains 300 attack for every Dragon-type Monster in my Graveyard." Nightshroud continued. "Since there are four such Monsters, it gains 1200 attack (Darkness Dragon ATK: 2400→3600). In addition, since I activated Emerging Darkness during my opponent's turn, I can draw one card from my Deck."

"Then, let's battle!" Kaito exclaimed. "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon, attack Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon! At this moment, I activate the effect of Cipher Monolith in my Graveyard! When a "Cipher" Monster attacks an opponent's Monster, I can banish this card from my Graveyard in order to increase that Monster's attack by 600 until the End Phase (Cipher Blade Dragon ATK: 3200→3800)! Do it, Cipher Blade Dragon! Cipher Stream of Ruin!"

A massive wave of energy erupted from Cipher Blade Dragon's maw, piercing through Darkness Dragon and destroying it, with Nightshroud being sent skidding backwards from the force of the explosion.

Nightshroud – LP: 3100→2900

"Finally, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon will destroy your Red-Eyes Axe Raider!" Kaito shouted. "Cipher Stream of Eradication!"

Cipher Dragon opened its maw wide, unleashing a powerful energy wave that enveloped Red-Eyes Axe Raider and vaporized it, causing Nightshroud to grimace due to the ensuing shockwave.

Nightshroud – LP: 2900→2400

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Kaito said. "At this moment, Cipher Monolith's effect ends, returning Cipher Blade Dragon's attack to normal (Cipher Blade Dragon ATK: 3800→3200)."

"It's my turn." Nightshroud announced. "Draw. First, I activate the effect of Emerging Darkness in my Graveyard, banishing both it and Darkness Dragon from my Graveyard in order to draw two cards from my Deck. Then, since my opponent controls a Monster while I don't, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come, Red-Eyes Goblin Sorcerer Force (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

A trio of red-eyed goblins that was clad in black robes and held ornate staffs in their hands appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"Since a "Red-Eyes" Monster was Special Summoned to my field, I can Special Summon this card from my Graveyard." Nightshroud continued. "Revive, Red-Eyes Black Flame Swordsman (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)!"

The warrior with red eyes clad in a black battle outfit, which held a crimson blade with black flames surrounding it, appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"I activate Goblin Sorcerer Force's effect, releasing it in order to add a "Fusion" card to my hand." Nightshroud stated. "I choose the Spell Card Crimson Awakening – Infernal Fusion and activate it. Through its effect, I will return Red-Eyes Tracer Dragon and Goblin Sorcerer Force from my Graveyard back to my Deck in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a vortex of crimson-colored flames, Nightshroud chanted.

"Dragon of darkness leaping across time! Demons which have mastered the arcane arts! Let those blazing eyes of yours become the catalyst that will awaken the defiler of grace dwelling in the depths of Hell! Fusion Summon! Come forth now, Level 3! Crimson-Eyes Calcabrina Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 200/LV: 3)!"

A dark brown-colored dragon with crimson eyes and clawed bone appendages extending from its back, whose bottom half resembled that of a centipede's and was dripping with poison, appeared on Nightshroud's field, letting out a loud screech.

"What…is that Monster…?" Kaito muttered. "I've never heard of a "Crimson-Eyes" archetype before. And that nasty feeling I'm getting from it… It's certainly something dangerous."

"An astute and accurate observation." Nightshroud remarked. "Now then, prepare to have a taste of the power these envoys of Hell hold. I activate Calcabrina Dragon's effect. Once during either player's turn, I can target a "Red-Eyes" or "Crimson-Eyes" Monster on the field and have all Monsters my opponent controls lose attack equal to that Monster's current attack until the End Phase. Since both Black Flame Swordsman and Calcabrina Dragon have equal attack, I'll target one of them and have all your Monsters lose 1800 attack (Cipher Blade Dragon ATK: 3200→1400, Cipher Dragon ATK: 3000→1200). Now, let's battle! Red-Eyes Black Flame Swordsman, destroy Cipher Blade Dragon! Phantom Flame Blade!"

Black Flame Swordsman's blade was clad in black flames as it dashed forward, beheading Cipher Blade Dragon with a swift stroke and destroying it, with the ensuing explosion sending Kaito tumbling backwards.

Kaito – LP: 3200→2800

"Since a "Red-Eyes" Monster destroyed an opponent's Monster by battle, Black Flame Swordsman's effect activates, allowing me to draw one card from my Deck." Nightshroud stated. "Next, Crimson-Eyes Calcabrina Dragon, destroy Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Decaying Resin Wave!"

Calcabrina Dragon shot out a poisonous substance that enveloped Cipher Dragon, causing its body to start corroding and eventually melting, with some of its remains washing onto Kaito's body and causing him to grunt in pain.

Kaito – LP: 2800→2200

"Since a "Cipher" Monster with Xyz Materials on it was destroyed, I can activate the Trap Card Cipher Spectrum!" Kaito shouted. "Through its effect, I can Special Summon that Monster from my Graveyard, and then Special Summon an Xyz Monster with the same name as it from my Extra Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions! Come to my side once again, my Cipher Dragons!"

A large portal appeared on the field, with the two Cipher Dragon emerging from it and landing on Kaito's field.

"So those Monsters returned once again…" Nightshroud muttered. "Then I'll just have to destroy them once again. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Kaito announced. "Draw! Now, let's battle! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, destroy Crimson-Eyes Calcabrina Dragon! Cipher Stream of Eradication!"

"Fool." Nightshroud sneered. "Did you already forget about Calcabrina Dragon's effect? Once during either player's turn, I can reduce the attack of all Monsters you control by an amount equal to the attack of "Red-Eyes" or "Crimson-Eyes" Monster on the field (Cipher Dragon ATK x 2 ATK: 3000→1200). Counterattack and destroy his Monster, Calcabrina Dragon!"

"That won't happen!" Kaito exclaimed. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Cipher Bond! Thanks to its effect, if I control two "Cipher" Monsters with the same name, I can increase their attack by an amount equal to the attack of the Monster with the highest attack among them until the end of my turn! Since their attack is equal, they both gain 1200 attack (Cipher Dragon x 2 ATK: 1200→2400)! Continue your attack, my dragon!"

Cipher Dragon unleashed an energy blast that pierced through Calcabrina Dragon's body and destroyed it.

"Calcabrina Dragon's effect activates." Nightshroud declared. "Thanks to it, if it's destroyed by battle, I receive no damage from that battle. Moreover, all battle damage I receive for the rest of this turn is reduced to 0 as well."

"Then, my second Cipher Dragon will destroy your Black Flame Swordsman!" Kaito exclaimed. "Cipher Stream of Eradication!"

The previous scene was repeated once again as Black Flame Swordsman was obliterated, with Nightshroud being sent skidding backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

"Since a "Red-Eyes" Monster on my field was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can activate the Trap Card Red-Eyes Succession." Nightshroud stated. "Through its effect, I can add a "Red-Eyes" Monster from my Deck and one from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose to add Red-Eyes Lightning Lord – Evil Daemon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my Deck and Graveyard respectively to my hand. Furthermore, since I controlled no Monsters when this card was activated, I can add a "Fusion" Spell Card from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand. I choose to add Infernal Fusion from my Graveyard to my hand."

"So you're all set to Fusion Summon during your next turn, huh…?" Kaito remarked. "During the Battle Phase's end, the second effect of Cipher Bond activates, allowing me to draw one card from my Deck for every Monster my opponent controlled that was destroyed by Monsters affected by this card's effect. Since two Monsters were destroyed, I will draw two cards. Finally, I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn, with my two Cipher Dragons' attack returning to normal during the End Phase (Cipher Dragon x 2 ATK: 2400→3000)."

"It's my turn." Nightshroud announced. "Draw. I activate the Spell Card Divergent Element. Through its effect, if I Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster on this turn and if I can use its materials and the card used for the Fusion Summon to Fusion Summon a different Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck, I can Special Summon that Monster through this card's effect by ignoring its summoning conditions. Then, I activate the Spell Card Crimson Awakening – Infernal Fusion, using its effect to fuse Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Evil Daemon in my hand!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a vortex of crimson-colored flames, Nightshroud chanted.

"Dragon of darkness embodying infinite potential! Lightning-clad demon! Let those blazing eyes of yours become the catalyst that will awaken the savage beast of carnage dwelling in the depths of Hell! Fusion Summon! Come forth now, Level 8! Crimson-Eyes Gatolhog Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

The dark green-colored dragon with a thick, muscular body and two massive tusks extending from the sides of its mouth, which had four arms with long claws and tattered wings extending from its torso along with armor pieces attached to its body, appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"Through Divergent Element's effect, I can Special Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by using the materials I used for Gatolhog Dragon's summon." Nightshroud continued. "Descend now, Crimson-Eyes Farfarel Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3100/DEF: 2700/LV: 9)!"

A reddish brown-colored dragon with crimson eyes and a demonic appearance, which had two sets of wings extending from its back and several serpents extending from its body, appeared on Nightshroud's field, letting out a furious howl.

"Battle!" Nightshroud exclaimed. "At this moment, I activate Farfarel Dragon's effect! Once per turn, during the Battle Phase, I can target a Monster my opponent controls, make its attack equal to Farfarel Dragon's until the End Phase and have it attack another Monster my opponent controls!"

"I won't let you!" Kaito declared. "Since I control a "Cipher" Xyz Monster, I can activate the Counter Trap Card Cipher Decode from my hand! Through its effect, I can negate the activation of your Monster's effect, destroy it and draw one card from my Deck!"

"Useless!" Nightshroud shouted. "Gatolhog Dragon's effect activates! Once during either player's Battle Phase, I can negate the activation of an opponent's Spell or Trap Card and destroy it! As such, Farfarel Dragon's effect will resume! I choose one of your Cipher Dragons (Cipher Dragon ATK: 3000→3100) and have it attack your second Cipher Dragon!"

"In that case, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Shock!" Kaito stated. "Due to its effect, I can target a battling "Cipher" Xyz Monster and prevent its destruction from that battle, while also negating the effects of all Monsters on the field until the end of this turn!"

Following Kaito's words, his first Cipher Dragon opened its maw wide and unleashed a powerful blast, striking the second Cipher Dragon but failing to destroy it, with Kaito wincing due to the ensuing shockwave.

Kaito – LP: 2200→2100

"Since the targeted Monster battled, Cipher Shock's effect ends the Battle Phase." Kaito continued. "Then, I can use that Monster as Xyz Material in order to Xyz Summon a "Cipher" Xyz Monster which is one Rank higher than it from my Extra Deck! I use Cipher Dragon to reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

As Cipher Dragon turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Kaito chanted.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness! Release the forever unchanging light and become the beacon that illuminates the future! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend now, Rank 9! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (ATK: 4500/DEF: 3000/R: 9/OU: 1)!"

The dragon somewhat resembling Cipher Dragon, which had two additional heads attached to its shoulders and larger wings than its predecessor, appeared on Kaito's field.

"This might be somewhat troublesome…" Nightshroud muttered. "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Kaito exclaimed. "Draw! I will detach an Overlay Unit from Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon in order to activate its effect, allowing me to take control of all Monsters on your field, have their names and attack become the same as this card's and negate their effects! In exchange, those Monsters cannot attack on this turn's Battle Phase! Cipher Super Projection!"

"Farfarel Dragon's effect activates." Nightshroud declared. "Once during either player's turn, when an effect that would affect "Red-Eyes" or "Crimson-Eyes" Monsters on my field is activated, I can negate that effect."

"You may have escaped from my Monster's effect, but let's see how you'll handle this." Kaito stated. "I activate the Spell Card Cipher Diffusion. Through its effect, I can change the attack of a "Cipher" Monster with 3000 or more attack to 0. Then, I can target another "Cipher" Monster I control and have it make three attacks during this turn's Battle Phase. I'll reduce Cipher Dragon's attack to 0 in order to allow my Neo Galaxy-Eyes to attack three times during this Battle Phase. Now, let's battle! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, destroy Crimson-Eyes Farfarel Dragon! Cipher Stream of Horror!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card Crimson Hell Gate!" Nightshroud exclaimed. "Through its effect, every time a "Red-Eyes" Monster or a Monster that was summoned by using a "Red-Eyes" Monster as material is destroyed, I can reduce the battle damage to 0!"

Following Nightshroud's words, Neo Galaxy-Eyes unleashed three energy blasts from its mouths that pierced through Farfarel Dragon's body and destroyed it.

"Crimson Hell Gate's second effect activates." Nightshroud stated. "Thanks to it, I can place a Sin Counter on it each time a Monster I control is destroyed (Sin Counter: 0→1) And since Farfarel Dragon was destroyed, its effect activates, allowing me to draw two cards from my Deck."

"Here comes the second attack!" Kaito shouted. "Destroy his Gatolhog Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes! Cipher Stream of Horror!"

The previous scene was repeated once again as Neo Galaxy-Eyes' blast destroyed Gatolhog Dragon.

"Due to Crimson Hell Gate's effect, the damage is reduced to 0 and I can place one Sin Counter on it since my Monster was destroyed (Sin Counter: 1→2)." Nightshroud reminded Kaito. "In addition, Gatolhog Dragon's effect activates! If this card is destroyed by battle, I can destroy the Monster that destroyed it and inflict damage to my opponent equal to half the attack of one of its Fusion Materials!"

"I activate the effect of Cipher Transmigration in my Graveyard!" Kaito stated. "When a "Cipher" Xyz Monster that was summoned through a Rank-Up-Magic card's effect is about to leave the field, I can banish this card to prevent it from leaving the field! As such, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon is free to make the final and decisive attack! Go, Neo Galaxy-Eyes! Attack him directly and end this! Cipher Stream of Horror!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you settle things so easily." Nightshroud smirked. "Crimson Hell Gate's final effect activates! If I'm about to receive battle damage from a direct attack, I can destroy this card to reduce that damage to 0 and end the Battle Phase!"

"Persistent bastard…" Kaito cursed. "However, I won't be deterred by that much. I'll definitely make you pay for what you did to your own sister of all people. I place a card face-down, switch Cipher Dragon to defense mode and end my turn."

"It's my turn." Nightshroud announced. "Draw. During my Standby Phase, the final effect of the destroyed Crimson Hell Gate activates. Thanks to it, I can Special Summon a "Crimson-Eyes" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck whose Level is equal to or less than the number of Sin Counters on this card when it was destroyed. Join us on this stage, undead apostle of purgatory! Level 2, Crimson-Eyes Arbariccia Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 2) in defense mode!"

An ash grey-colored dragon with crimson eyes and wings reminiscent of an angel extending from its back emerged from the ruined gate and landed on Nightshroud's field.

"Another "Crimson-Eyes" Monster, huh…?" Kaito muttered. "However, if it has 0 attack and defense, it must have a powerful effect…"

"It's nothing too extraordinary to be honest." Nightshroud stated. "Arbariccia Dragon merely cannot be destroyed by battle, while any damage I receive from battles involving it becomes 0. It serves as a powerful shield, but nothing more than that. Of course, that doesn't matter much since I have several other powerful beasts ready to obliterate you. Now, let's continue. First, I summon Black of Legend (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)."

A black stone with several red-colored cracks on it appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"Next, I will banish Black of Legend in order to Special Summon this card from my hand." Nightshroud continued. "Come forth, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400/LV: 10)!"

A Monster resembling Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, only encased in metal armor, appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"I activate Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect." Nightshroud stated. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Dragon-type Monster from my hand or Graveyard. Revive from my Graveyard, Crimson-Eyes Gatolhog Dragon!"

A dark-colored portal appeared on the ground, with Gatolhog Dragon emerging from it and landing on Nightshroud's field.

"Battle!" Nightshroud exclaimed. "Crimson-Eyes Gatolhog Dragon, attack Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! At this moment, Gatolhog Dragon's effect activates, allowing it to increase its attack by an amount equal to the total original attack sum of all other "Red-Eyes" and "Crimson-Eyes" Monsters on the field until the End Phase (Gatolhog Dragon ATK: 2800→5600)! Do it, my Monster! Rending Ferocity Fang!"

Gatolhog Dragon's tusks were surrounded by boiling magma as it charged forward, piercing through Neo Galaxy-Eyes' body and destroying it, with the ensuing shockwave sending Kaito tumbling backwards.

Kaito – LP: 2100→1000

"Finally, Darkness Metal Dragon will destroy your Cipher Dragon!" Nightshroud pointed at Kaito's remaining Monster. "Darkness Metal Flare!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Twin Resonance!" Kaito shouted. "Through its effect, if a Monster I control is about to be destroyed by battle or card effect, I can banish a Monster with the same name as it from my Graveyard in order to prevent its destruction and make it unable to be destroyed for the rest of this turn! I choose to banish the Cipher Dragon in my Graveyard in order to protect the Cipher Dragon on my field!"

Following Kaito's words, a semi-transparent barrier appeared around Cipher Dragon, shielding it from Darkness Metal Dragon's blast.

"I guess this is as far as I can go for this turn." Nightshroud said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn, with Gatolhog Dragon's attack returning to normal (Gatolhog Dragon ATK: 5600→2800)."

"My turn!" Kaito announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Treasure Cards from the Heavens, whose effect allows both of us to draw cards until we have six in our hands. Then, using Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon as the Xyz Material, I will reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

As Cipher Dragon turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Kaito chanted.

"O eternal light travelling across the Milky Way! Be reborn into a new scion of divinity and fill the world with your transcendental power! Xyz Summon! Come forth now, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Full Burst Cipher Dragon (ATK: 4000/DEF: 3500/R: 8/OU: 1)!"

The dragon resembling Cipher Dragon, only with black armor plates attached to its body, six wings of light growing from its back and cannons protruding from its hips, forearms and shoulders, appeared on Kaito's field.

"Next, I summon Cipher Engineer (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1300/LV: 4)."

Cipher Engineer appeared on Kaito's field next to his dragon.

"I detach an Overlay Unit to activate Galaxy-Eyes Full Burst Cipher Dragon's effect." Kaito declared. "Once per turn, I can target a "Cipher" Monster on the field and change the names of all face-up cards on the field apart from Full Burst Cipher Dragon into that Monster's name. I choose Cipher Engineer as the target. Persona Overwrite!"

Full Burst Cipher Dragon rose up in the air and unleashed waves of light from its wings that enveloped all cards on the field.

"Moving on, I activate Galaxy-Eyes Full Burst Cipher Dragon's second effect." Kaito continued. "Once per turn, I can target a card on the field and destroy it along with all other cards with the same name as it on the field. I choose to destroy Cipher Engineer, meaning all cards that share the same name as it are destroyed. Do it, Full Burst Cipher Dragon! Cipher Full Barrage!"

The cannons attached on Full Burst Cipher Dragon's body swung upwards and aimed at the various cards around the field, unleashing a bombardment which destroyed Nightshroud's Monsters, Cipher Engineer and Double Exposure.

"Due to its effect, my dragon gains attack equal to the combined original attack of all Monsters that were sent to the Graveyard through this effect until the End Phase." Kaito stated. "As such, Cipher Engineer, Gatolhog Dragon and Darkness Metal Dragon's attack will be added to my Monster's attack (Full Burst Cipher Dragon ATK: 4000→10600). Now, let's battle! Galaxy-Eyes Full Burst Cipher Dragon, attack him directly and end this! Cipher Stream of Extinction!"

"Not yet!" Nightshroud exclaimed. "I activate the Trap Card Red-Eyes Spirits, whose effect allows me to Special Summon a "Red-Eyes" Monster from my Graveyard! Revive, Red-Eyes Black Dragon in defense mode!"

Following Nightshroud's words, a portal appeared on the ground, with Red-Eyes Black Dragon emerging from it. Immediately afterwards, it received Full Burst Cipher Dragon's energy blast head-on and was vaporized.

"Like Hell it would be that easy…" Kaito sighed. "I place three cards face-down and end my turn, with Full Burst Cipher Dragon's attack returning to normal (Full Burst Cipher Dragon ATK: 10600→4000)."

"My turn." Nightshroud announced. "Draw. I summon Red-Eyes Baby Dragon (ATK: 1200/DEF: 700/LV: 3)."

A small, black dragon with red eyes appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"Since a "Red-Eyes" Monster is on my field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand." Nightshroud continued. "Come forth, Red-Eyes Time Wizard (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 400/LV: 2)."

A Monster resembling a black and red clock-shaped robot with red optics appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"I activate Red-Eyes Time Wizard's effect." Nightshroud declared. "Once per turn, I can banish a "Red-Eyes" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck in order to banish a Monster from your field and inflict half its attack as damage to you. I'll banish Red-Eyes Slash Dragon from my Extra Deck in order to banish your Full Burst Cipher Dragon and inflict 2000 points of damage to you! Dark Timestorm!"

Red-Eyes Time Wizard raised its staff up high, unleashing a black vortex that consumed Full Burst Cipher Dragon and headed straight for Kaito. However—

"I activate the Counter Trap Card Cipher Counterstrike!" Kaito shouted. "Through this card's effect, if I'm about to receive damage through battle or card effect, I can banish a "Cipher" Monster from my Graveyard in order to reduce that damage to 0 and inflict half the amount of negated damage into you! I will banish Cipher Engineer in order to inflict 1000 points of damage to you!"

Following Kaito's words, the dark vortex struck a semi-transparent barrier that appeared around him and changed its course, striking Nightshroud and sending him tumbling backwards.

Nightshroud – LP: 2400→1400

"In addition, Cipher Counterstrike's second effect activates." Kaito continued. "Thanks to it, I can Special Summon a "Cipher" Xyz Monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated. Revive, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

A portal appeared on the ground, with Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon emerging from it and landing on Kaito's field.

"Well played." Nightshroud praised Kaito. "However, I'm not finished yet. Since Red-Eyes Time Wizard used its effect while Red-Eyes Baby Dragon is on the field, I can send both cards to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon this card from my Extra Deck. Appear now, Red-Eyes Thousand Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

Both Red-Eyes Baby Dragon and Red-Eyes Time Wizard were consumed by a vortex that appeared above them, with a large, red-eyed dragon with several spikes extending from its body, elongated nostrils and two wings growing from its back emerging from it and landing on the field.

"I activate Red-Eyes Thousand Dragon's effect." Nightshroud declared. "Once per turn, I can destroy a Monster on the field whose original attack is higher than his card's and inflict its attack as damage to my opponent. I will destroy your Cipher Dragon. Take this!"

"I activate the Trap Card Cipher Bit!" Kaito exclaimed. "Thanks to it, I can prevent the destruction of my Monster and attach this card to it as an Overlay Unit (Cipher Blade OU: 0→1)!"

"In that case, I equip Black Metal Dragon (ATK: 600/DEF: 600/LV: 1) from my hand to Thousand Dragon through its effect, increasing its attack by 600 (Thousand Dragon ATK: 2400→3000)." Nightshroud said. "In addition, I activate the Equip Spell Card Red-Eyes Soul Armor, equipping it to Thousand Dragon. Through its effect, once per turn, I can banish a "Red-Eyes" Monster from my Graveyard in order to add its attack to the equipped Monster's attack. I choose the 2800 attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (Thousand Dragon ATK: 3000→5800). Now, let's battle! Red-Eyes Thousand Dragon, destroy Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and finish this! Thousand Darkness Explosion!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Solid Cipher!" Kaito stated. "Through its effect, I can detach all Xyz Materials from a "Cipher" Xyz Monster I control in order to prevent its destruction by battle or card effects, and also reduce all damage from battles involving it to 0 for the rest of this turn!"

Following Kaito's words, Red-Eyes Thousand Dragon unleashed a torrent of black and crimson flames from its nostrils, which however were blocked by a semi-transparent wall that appeared in front of Cipher Dragon.

"All my tactics and attacks were perfectly sealed, huh?" Nightshroud smirked. "As expected of the infamous Hunter, you're quite the tenacious and skilled Duelist. Were it any other situation, I would enjoy this Duel with you to the fullest. However, as things stand, you're a persistent pest that must be eliminated before you cause trouble for the Professor and his Arc Area Project."

"The only one who will be eliminated here is you, Nightshroud." Kaito glared at the masked Duelist. "I'm willing to cast aside my hatred for Academia, but you… You are the only person I will absolutely never forgive. I…despite my best efforts, I failed to protect my little brother. And you heartless monster tossed aside your sister like she was nothing. For that alone, you deserve to disappear from the face of the Earth!"

"So that's where all the hatred is coming from." Nightshroud snorted. "Projecting your own incompetence into me. How pitiful. Well, if you insist on throwing this childish temper tantrum, then do your best to overcome me if you can. However, I must warn you that the prospects of you doing so are rather slim as things stand. I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Then, as you wish, I'll settle things in this turn!" Kaito declared. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Transcendence! Through its effect, I can target a "Cipher" Xyz Monster I control and use it as material to Xyz Summon a "Cipher" Xyz Monster which is two Ranks higher than it! I will use Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon as material in order to reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

As Cipher Dragon turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Kaito chanted.

"Origin of the galaxy! Follow the trail of everlasting light, and unveil the secrets of creation locked in the edge of space-time! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Descend now, Rank 10! Galaxy-Eyes Prime Cipher Dragon (Light/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/R: 10/OU: 1)!"

An imposing dragon with a body made out of gold energy that had light blue and crimson armor pieces attached to it, two sets of wings extending from its back and three tails with spearheads attached to their ends protruding from its lower back appeared on Kaito's field, letting out a sonorous roar.

"Due to its effect, Prime Cipher Dragon gains attack equal to the attack of the Overlay Units attached to it (Prime Cipher Dragon ATK: 0→3000)." Kaito stated. "Next, I activate Prime Cipher Dragon's effect. Once per turn, I can target a "Cipher" Monster on the field or in my Graveyard and attach it as an Overlay Unit to it. I choose Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, with my Monster's attack increasing once again (Prime Cipher Dragon ATK: 3000→7500)."

"It's surpassed Thousand Dragon's attack…" Nightshroud muttered. "Not bad…"

"Battle!" Kaito exclaimed. "Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, destroy Red-Eyes Thousand Dragon!"

"I will send a second copy of Red-Eyes Wyvern from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to activate the Continuous Trap Card Pitch-Black Fortress!" Nightshroud bellowed. "Thanks to its effect—"

"Prime Cipher Dragon's effect activates!" Kaito interrupted Nightshroud. "If my opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card when this card declares an attack, I can negate its activation and banish all cards in their Spell/Trap Card Zone! Cipher Crack!"

Several energy blasts were shot out of Prime Cipher Dragon's wings, striking Nightshroud's cards and causing them to disappear.

"Impossible!" Nightshroud cried out in shock. "Such a savage effect…!"

"Since the cards that were equipped to it are gone, your Monster's attack returns to normal (Thousand Dragon ATK: 5800→2400)!" Kaito stated. "Now, are you ready to repent!? Finish this, Prime Cipher Dragon! Cipher Stream of Origin!"

Prime Cipher Dragon opened its maw wide, unleashing a blast of gold-colored energy that pierced through Thousand Dragon's body and destroyed it, sending Nightshroud crashing into the altar behind him due to the force of the ensuing explosion.

Nightshroud – LP: 1400→0

"It's done." Kaito said as he looked upon the fallen form of Nightshroud. "I wasn't able to stop you from going after him then, but I was at least able to avenge you, Tenjoin Asuka. With this, I—"

"Don't think you're being a little premature here? The Duel isn't over yet."

Kaito's eyes opened wide in shock as Nightshroud was suddenly pulled upright by an unseen force, looking like a puppet manipulated by an unseen puppeteer.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Kaito asked with evident agitation. "Your Life Points are at 0! The Duel should be settled with that!"

"I'm afraid it isn't so simple." Nightshroud chuckled. "The effect of Crimson-Eyes Arbariccia Dragon in my Graveyard activates! When my Life Points hit 0, I can Special Summon this card from my Graveyard and prevent myself from losing this Duel as long as it remains on my field! Death Subjugation!"

Following Nightshroud's words, Arbariccia Dragon abruptly emerged from a portal that appeared above him, spreading its wings wide and letting ash grey feathers scatter across the chapel. If one looked closer, crimson strings that extended from its body were wrapped around Nightshroud's limbs and torso.

"An effect that prevents loss…?" Kaito seemed shocked. "Damn you. To think that you could use such a cheat-like method to remain alive…"

"Come now, it's not such a big deal." Nightshroud stated. "Even though Arbariccia Dragon cannot be destroyed by battle, you can remove it from my field through a card effect and potentially win. Unfortunately, I'm not so nice that I'll give you the chance to try."

"Big words, but I still have my 7500 attack Prime Cipher Dragon on my field, while you only have your 0 attack lifeline." Kaito said. "I'd say I still have the advantage. I end my turn with this."

"It's my turn!" Nightshroud announced. "Draw! Now then, let's finally draw the curtain on this Duel, my very persistent opponent. I activate the Spell Card Crimson Awakening – Infernal Fusion, using its effect to shuffle Red-Eyes Gilford and Gatolhog Dragon from my Graveyard back to the Extra Deck in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a vortex of crimson-colored flames, Nightshroud chanted.

"Dragon of Hell with eyes of disaster! Warrior of the black lightning! Let those blazing eyes of yours become the catalyst that will awaken the sinister trickster of despair dwelling in the depths of Hell! Fusion Summon! Come forth now, Level 11! Crimson-Eyes Scarmiglione Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3700/DEF: 3150/LV: 11)!"

A crimson-eyed dragon clad in violet armor with deep blue energy lines running through it, which had enormous blade-shaped claws extending from its hands and feet, a blade extending from its tail and six sets of wings protruding from its back appeared on Nightshroud's field, letting out a resonant howl that shook the walls of the chapel and shattered the stained glass window behind the masked Duelist.

"I activate Scarmiglione Dragon's effect." Nightshroud continued. "Once per turn, I can equip a Dragon-type Monster from my hand, field or Graveyard to it as an Equip Card and increase its attack by an amount equal to that card's attack. I will equip the 3100 attack Farfarel Dragon (Scarmiglione Dragon ATK: 3700→6800). And since I equipped a Fusion Monster to it, Scarmiglione Dragon's second effect activates, allowing me to equip yet another Monster to it. I choose the 2400 attack Red-Eyes Thousand Dragon (Scarmiglione Dragon ATK: 6800→9200)."

"An attack of 9200…" Kaito muttered with evident concern. "It has surpassed Prime Cipher Dragon's attack…"

"Battle!" Nightshroud exclaimed. "Crimson-Eyes Scarmiglione Dragon, destroy Galaxy-Eyes Prime Cipher Dragon! Nightmare Torment Reave!"

"Prime Cipher Dragon's effect activates!" Kaito shouted. "If this card would be destroyed by battle, I can detach an Overlay Unit from it in order to prevent its destruction and reduce the damage to 0! I choose to detach Cipher Dragon (Prime Cipher Dragon ATK: 7500→4500)!"

A ghostly image of Cipher Dragon appeared in front of Prime Cipher Dragon, shielding it from the dragon's attack.

"Futile resistance!" Nightshroud declared. "Scarmiglione Dragon's effect activates! When this card successfully attacked an opponent's Monster, I can send one of the Monsters equipped to it to the Graveyard in order to allow it to attack once again! I choose to send Red-Eyes Thousand Dragon to the Graveyard (Scarmiglione Dragon ATK: 9200→6800)! Attack his dragon, Scarmiglione Dragon!"

"In that case, I will activate Prime Cipher Dragon's effect once again!" Kaito stated. "By detaching its last Overlay Unit (Prime Cipher Dragon ATK: 4500→0), I can prevent its destruction and reduce the damage to 0!"

The previous scene was repeated once again as Scarmiglione Dragon's attack was blocked by a ghostly image of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon that shielded Prime Cipher Dragon.

"However, with this, all Overlay Units attached to your Monster are gone." Nightshroud pointed out. "Furthermore, Scarmiglione Dragon can also use its effect consecutive times. Therefore, I will send the equipped Farfarel Dragon to the Graveyard (Scarmiglione Dragon ATK: 6800→3700) in order to allow Scarmiglione Dragon to attack once again! Finish him off, my ferocious dragon! Nightmare Torment Reave!"

Scarmiglione Dragon's blade-shaped claws were surrounded by torrents of black energy as it surged forward, piercing through Cipher Prime Dragon and destroying it, with the ensuing explosion consuming Kaito and sending him flying backwards.

Kaito – LP: 1000→0

Nightshroud: WIN

"Damn it all…" Kaito wheezed out as he lay on the ground, gasping for air. "Even though…this was a Duel I absolutely had to win…"

"Unfortunately, in terms of conviction, it seems I was ahead of you by miles." Nightshroud remarked as he approached Kaito. "Now then, time for you to abide by the outcome of this Duel and disappear from this battlefield. Rest assured that once you're freed, both you and your family will experience a world free from fear and suffering."

"Of that…I have no doubt…" Kaito smirked. "After all…my comrades will definitely take you people down…and end your senseless war…"

Nightshroud remained silent as he pointed his Duel Disk at Kaito. One flash of violet light later, Kaito was sealed into a card, with Nightshroud picking it up. After studying it for a few seconds, he placed on his Duel Disk, causing it to vanish.

"Ah, you made quite a mess here, teacher. We're going to get tons of complaints from the clean-up crew again."

Nightshroud turned around, coming face-to-face with a teenager that was dressed in an outfit similar to his, only missing the mask.

"Yusuke, huh?" Nightshroud said as the two of them exited the chapel. "Have you received any reports about how the battle is going so far?"

"Unfortunately, communications are still scrambled." Yusuke responded. "Whatever Amon did to our systems caused quite the mess. I almost regret that I let him go so easily by merely turning him into a card. But I'd say things are pretty evenly matched for now from the sporadic reports I'm getting."

"I see." Nightshroud said. "Even so, we must—"

Nightshroud abruptly stopped talking as he noticed a group of three people approaching them, consisting of two men and a young child. The Academia agent came to a halt, with Yusuke doing the same, upon recognizing the familiar faces of Akaba Reiji, Akaba Reira and Sakaki Yusho.

"Well…" Nightshroud muttered. "That's certainly an unexpected encounter."

"Yes, although unfortunate would describe this better." Reiji remarked as he straightened his glasses. "After all, I doubt you gentlemen are inclined to let us pass through here peacefully, no?"

"That's right." Nightshroud said. "While the Professor wishes to speak to you, I'm afraid this is the one instance where I'll have to disobey his orders. You and your little group shall fall here and now."

"I see." Reiji said. "In that case, this simplifies things. If you won't let us pass, we'll simply have to go through you."

The tension permeating the area was palpable as both groups exhibited their fighting spirit, ready to engage in combat. Next to Nightshroud, Yusuke smirked.

"Oh, this is going to be fun…"

* * *

Card Corner

 **Highspeedroid Bakuchi Formula**

ATK: 2600, DEF: 1200, LV: 7

Wind/Machine/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters

Monster Effect: When this card battles, you can target and destroy a Spell or Trap Card on the field after damage calculation. If you successfully activated this effect, you can roll a dice, and if the result is 1, 3 or 5, this card can declare a second attack on this turn's Battle Phase. If not, take damage equal to the dice result x 200.

 **Antique Gear Proto Golem**

ATK: 1500, DEF: 1500, LV: 4

Earth/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: You can tribute this card to Special Summon an "Antique Gear Golem" Monster from your hand by ignoring its summoning conditions.

 **Antique Gear Catastrophe Meltdown Dragon**

ATK: 4800, DEF: 4000, LV: 12

Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect

4 Level 8 or higher "Antique Gear" Monsters

Monster Effect: This card must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects, also negate the effects of the opponent's Monsters this card battles with. Once per turn, you can send an "Antique Gear" Monster from your hand to the Graveyard in order to destroy all cards on your opponent's field and inflict 300 points of damage to them, then increase this card's ATK by an amount equal to the discarded Monster's ATK. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon one of its Fusion Materials from your Graveyard by ignoring its summoning conditions.

 **Cipher Monolith**

ATK: 0, DEF: 1900, LV: 4

Light/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card on the field is destroyed, you can target another "Cipher" Monster you control; double its Level. If a "Cipher" Xyz Monster declares an attack while this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish it in order to have that Monster gain 600 ATK until the End Phase.

 **Cipher Spectral Baron**

ATK: 2200, DEF: 1400, R: 4

Light/Machine/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 4 "Cipher" Monsters

Monster Effect: Once during either player's turn, when this card is targeted for an attack or by a card effect, you can detach an Xyz Material from it; Special Summon a Spectral Token (LV: 1) with the same Attribute, Type, attack and defense as it, and have it become the target instead. That Token cannot declare an attack and its name becomes the same as this card's as long as it remains on the field. If this card is destroyed by battle, halve the damage you receive from that battle.

 **Red-Eyes Axe Raider**

ATK: 1700, DEF: 1600, LV: 4

Dark/Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: If you control a "Red-Eyes" Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once during either player's turn, when your opponent receives damage from a battle involving a "Red-Eyes" Monster you control, increase the ATK of all "Red-Eyes" Monsters on your field by an amount equal to the damage they received.

 **Red-Eyes Gilford the Pitch-Black Lightning**

ATK: 3400, DEF: 1900, LV: 9

Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect

3 "Red-Eyes" Monsters

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can target and destroy a number of cards on your opponent's field equal to the number of "Red-Eyes" Monsters you control. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon a "Red-Eyes" Monster from your Deck or Graveyard with a lower Level than this card and have your opponent receive damage equal to half its ATK.

 **Red-Eyes Goblin Sorcerer Force**

ATK: 1500, DEF: 1800, LV: 4

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: If you don't control any Monsters while your opponent does, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can tribute this card; add a "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

 **Crimson-Eyes Calcabrina Dragon**

ATK: 1800, DEF: 200, LV: 3

Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect

1 Level 4 or lower "Red-Eyes" Monster + 1 Level 4 or lower Fiend-type Monster

Monster Effect: Once during either player's turn, you can target a "Red-Eyes" or "Crimson-Eyes" Monster on the field; all Monsters your opponent controls lose ATK equal to that Monster's current ATK until the End Phase. If this card is destroyed by battle, you take no damage from that battle, and all battle damage you receive for the rest of this turn is reduced to 0.

 **Crimson-Eyes Farfarel Dragon**

ATK: 3100, DEF: 2700, LV: 9

Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect

1 Level 7 or higher "Red-Eyes" Monster + 1 Level 5 or higher Fiend-type Monster

Monster Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned through the effect of "Crimson Awakening – Infernal Fusion". This Monster is also always treated as a Fiend-type Monster. Once per turn, during your Battle Phase, you can target a Monster your opponent controls, make its ATK equal to Farfarel Dragon's until the End Phase and have it attack another Monster your opponent controls. Once during either player's turn, when an effect that would affect "Red-Eyes" or "Crimson-Eyes" Monsters on your field is activated, you can negate that effect. If this card is destroyed, draw two cards from your Deck.

 **Crimson-Eyes Arbariccia Dragon**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 2

Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect

1 Level 4 or lower "Red-Eyes" Monster + 1 Level 4 or lower Fiend-type Monster

Monster Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned through the effect of "Crimson Awakening – Infernal Fusion". This Monster is also always treated as a Fiend-type Monster. This card cannot be destroyed by battle, and all damage you receive from battles involving it is reduced to 0. If your Life Points hit 0 while this card is in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon it and prevent yourself from losing the Duel as long as it remains face-up on the field.

 **Red-Eyes Time Wizard**

ATK: 500, DEF: 400, LV: 2

Dark/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: If you control a "Red-Eyes" Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can banish a "Red-Eyes" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck in order to banish a Monster from your opponent's field and inflict half its ATK as damage to them.

 **Red-Eyes Thousand Dragon**

ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000, LV: 7

Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect

Monster Effect: If a "Red-Eyes Time Wizard" on your field activated its effect successfully while you controlled "Red-Eyes Baby Dragon", you can send both Monsters to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon this card from your Extra Deck. Once per turn, you can destroy a Monster on the field whose original ATK is higher than his card's and inflict its ATK as damage to your opponent.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Prime Cipher Dragon**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, R: 10

Light/Dragon/Xyz/Effect

3 Level 10 "Cipher" Monsters

Monster Effect: This card's ATK is equal to the sum of the ATK of the Monsters used as its Xyz Materials. Once per turn, you can target a "Cipher" Monster on the field or in your Graveyard and attach it as an Overlay Unit to it. If your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card when this card declares an attack, you can negate its activation and banish all cards in their Spell/Trap Card Zone. If this card would be destroyed by battle, you can detach an Xyz Material from it to prevent its destruction and reduce the battle damage to 0. If this card is destroyed, you can banish a "Cipher" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck and Special Summon it during your next Standby Phase with its effects negated and its ATK equal to the banished Monster's ATK, but banish it if it leaves the field.

 **Crimson-Eyes Scarmiglione Dragon**

ATK: 3700, DEF: 3150, LV: 11

Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect

1 Level 8 or higher "Red-Eyes" Fusion Monster + 1 Level 8 or higher Fiend-type Monster

Monster Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned through the effect of "Crimson Awakening – Infernal Fusion". This Monster is also always treated as a Fiend-type Monster. When this card attacks a defense position Monster, inflict piercing damage to them. Once per turn, you can equip a Dragon-type Monster from your hand, field or Graveyard to this card as an Equip Card and increase its ATK by an amount equal to that card's ATK. If you equipped a Fusion Monster to this card through that effect, you can target and equip a second Monster to it as well. When this card successfully attacks an opponent's Monster, you can send one of the Monsters equipped to it to the Graveyard in order to allow it to attack once again. If this card destroys an opponent's Monster as a result of battle, inflict damage to them equal to half its ATK. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can equip it to a Monster you control and make it unable to be destroyed by battle or card effects, but banish it if it leaves the field.

 **Welding Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon an "Antique Gear" Fusion Monster by banishing "Antique Gear" Monsters from your field and/or Graveyard. If the Fusion Monster summoned by this card's effect is destroyed, you can banish this card and that Monster from your Graveyard in order to return its materials from your banish zone back to the Graveyard.

 **Antique Gear Union**

Equip Spell Card

Target an "Antique Gear" Fusion Monster in your Graveyard; equip it to an "Antique Gear" Monster you control and increase the equipped Monster's ATK by an amount equal to that Fusion Monster's ATK.

 **Tempest Sigil**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card to a WIND Synchro Monster you control. If it destroys an opponent's Monster with a higher Level than it through battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between the two Monsters' Levels x 500. If the equipped Monster would be destroyed, you can send this card to the Graveyard to prevent its destruction. In addition, that Monster cannot be destroyed for the rest of this turn and all battle damage from battles involving it is halved.

 **Synchro Remodeling**

Normal Spell Card

Reduce the Level of a Synchro Monster on your field by 1, then Special Summon a Tuner Monster from your Graveyard with the same attribute as that Monster.

 **Synchro Breakdown**

Quick-Play Spell Card

When a Synchro Monster on the field declares an attack, destroy that Monster and inflict damage equal to its ATK to its controller, with them drawing one card from their Deck for every 600 points of damage they received.

 **Cipher Access**

Normal Spell Card

Activate this card if you control no Monsters. You can Xyz Summon a "Cipher" Xyz Monster by using Monsters from your hand as materials. You cannot summon any other Monsters during the turn you activated this card.

 **Red-Eyes Overgrowth**

Normal Spell Card

Tribute a Level 4 or lower "Red-Eyes" Monster on your field; Special Summon a "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" from your Deck. For the rest of this turn, when that Monster attacks an opponent's defense position Monster, inflict piercing damage to them.

 **Cipher Restart**

Normal Spell Card

If you control no Monsters, you can banish two "Cipher" Xyz Monsters with the same Rank from your Graveyard in order to draw cards from your Deck until you have six in your hand.

 **Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Transmigration**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a "Cipher" Xyz Monster, you can Xyz Summon a "Cipher" Xyz Monster by using a "Cipher" Monster whose Level is the same as its Rank as Xyz Material. When a "Cipher" Xyz Monster that was summoned through a Rank-Up-Magic card's effect is about to leave the field, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to prevent it from leaving the field.

 **Cipher Bond**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If you control two "Cipher" Monsters with the same name, increase their ATK by an amount equal to the ATK of the Monster with the highest ATK among them until the end of your turn. During the Battle Phase's end, draw one card from your Deck for every Monster your opponent controlled that was destroyed by Monsters affected by this card's effect.

 **Red-Eyes Soul Armor**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card to a "Red-Eyes" Monster you control. Once per turn, you can banish a "Red-Eyes" Monster from your Graveyard and add its ATK to the equipped Monster's ATK. If this card is destroyed because the equipped Monster was destroyed, gain Life Points equal to that Monster's original ATK.

 **Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Transcendence**

Normal Spell Card

Target a "Cipher" Xyz Monster on your field; Special Summon a "Cipher" Xyz Monster which is two Ranks higher than it by using that Monster as Xyz Material (this Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon).

 **Antique Gear Bargain**

Normal Trap Card

If an "Antique Gear" Fusion Monster you control is destroyed, draw two cards from your Deck. If you had no cards on your hand when you activated this card, draw two more cards from your Deck.

 **Scrap Barricade**

Normal Trap Card

If "Antique Gear" Monsters on your field were destroyed, you can activate this effect; halve all damage you receive for the remainder of this turn.

 **Speedroid Roll Out**

Normal Trap Card

If "Speedroid" Monsters were destroyed during your Battle Phase, you can activate this effect during the Battle Phase's end; Special Summon a number of "Speedroid" Monsters from your Deck equal to the number of destroyed Monsters, but their combined Level must be lower than the combined Level of these Monsters.

 **Trigger Switch**

Normal Trap Card

Target a Monster your opponent controls; grant it an effect to destroy a Monster on your field and force it to activate it (you choose the target for that effect). This effect lasts until the End Phase.

 **Speedroid Emergency Break**

Normal Trap Card

When an opponent's Monster declares an attack, you can send a "Speedroid" Monster from your hand to the Graveyard in order to negate that attack and draw one card from your Deck. If this card is n your Graveyard when you're about to receive effect damage, you can banish it along with a "Speedroid" Monster from your Graveyard in order to reduce that damage to 0 and inflict half the amount of damage you would have received to your opponent.

 **Dark Haze**

Normal Trap Card

For the rest of this turn, the damage you receive from battles involving DARK Monsters is halved and your opponent's Monsters cannot activate their effects. When an opponent's Monster targets a DARK Monster you control for an attack, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to switch the target of the attack to another DARK Monster you control.

 **Red-Eyes Succession**

Normal Trap Card

If a "Red-Eyes" Monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can activate this effect; add one "Red-Eyes" Monster from your Graveyard and one from your Deck to your hand. If you controlled no Monsters when you activated this card, you can also add a "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

 **Twin Resonance**

Normal Trap Card

If a Monster you control is about to be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish a Monster with the same name as it from your Graveyard in order to prevent its destruction and make it unable to be destroyed for the rest of this turn.

 **Cipher Counterstrike**

Counter Trap Card

When you're about to receive damage through battle or from a card effect, you can banish a "Cipher" Monster from your Graveyard to negate that damage and inflict half the damage you would have received to your opponent. Then, you can Special Summon a "Cipher" Xyz Monster from your Graveyard with its effects negated.

 **Solid Cipher**

Normal Trap Card

When a "Cipher" Xyz Monster on your field would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can detach all Overlay Units from it (min. 1) to prevent its destruction and reduce all damage from battles involving it to 0. Moreover, that Monster cannot be destroyed for the rest of this turn.

 **And that concludes Chapter 53. The first Duel was a match between Yugo and the Parasite-controlled Roget, which is honestly pretty much a filler. However, it's been quite some time ever since the last time Yugo had a Duel, so I wanted him to score a win before his match with Yuri. As a resident of the Synchro Dimension, he's also someone who's got a grudge against Roget, so I thought it would be nice to have him vent a bit.**

 **The second Duel of the chapter, which had Kaito confront Nightshroud, was the main focus here of course. Kaito certainly pulled out all the stops in an attempt to defeat Nightshroud and avenge Asuka, but was ultimately no match for him and was defeated in the end.**

 **Well, that's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Greetings, community! Dvdryms here with chapter 54. My apologies for the delay, but the length of the chapter and unforeseen circumstances delayed the planned release of the chapter. First, in response to your questions.**

 **—To Guest (1): Fubuki (or Atticus) isn't possessed by the dark entity here. He's simply using the alias Nightshroud instead of his true name as a sign that he's discarded the person he used to be. Academia has plenty of troops since they basically control the entire country they're based at, but they're running low as of the current chapter.**

 **—To Guest (2): I'm not sure about the language, but if you're asking whether Yusho will face Yuya, then yes, that will happen towards the end.**

 **—To Guest 1.0: Rank-Up Xyz Evolution was something I just used on the spot. It doesn't have any significance. And the line-up against Zarc will be slightly different, though I can't say too much right now.**

 **—To Guest (3): Perhaps I'll have Yukio or Yuya use a Kuriboh Monster.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 54 – Return to Zero**

"Now then, how shall we deal with this, I wonder?"

Reiji remarked as he and the two people beside him, Yusho and Reira, gazed at their opponents, the Academia agents Nightshroud and Fujiwara Yusuke. Although he hadn't seen the two youths Duel before, Reiji could more or less gauge the strength of his opponents thanks to the numerous Duels he had participated so far. As such, he could tell that their current foes were no pushovers.

"It's true that there are several choices available regarding the battle format." Nightshroud said. "However, I hate overly complicated things, so let's just make it one-one-one fights. Would you agree to that?"

"I have no problem with that." Reiji responded as he straightened his glasses. "And I'm certain my comrades feel the same."

"Then, let's begin already." Yusuke said as he stepped forward. "I'll go first, so which one of you will face me and perish first?"

"Since you're so eager, allow me to—"

"You will stay right there and observe, Sakaki-sensei." Reiji stopped Yusho from moving forward. "You're in no condition to Duel right now. Don't think I didn't notice that you've been moving with some difficulty for a while now. I suppose the Duel against the simulacrum has aggravated your injury, so it's best if you take it easy for now."

"Damn, I was seen through, huh…" Yusho let out a self-deprecating smile. "In that case, who will go out there? You, Reiji?"

"I have a feeling that the masked youth will be a far greater challenge than our current opponent, so I'll refrain from participating in this match." Reiji stated before turning to his younger sibling. "Reira, are you up for it?"

"Yes, Nii-sama." Reira nodded as he stepped forward. "I won't disappoint you."

"Oi, oi, what's the meaning of this, Reiji!?" Yusho protested. "I know you said before that Reira is skilled, but sending him out there against opponents of this caliber—!"

"It will be alright." Reira interrupted Yusho. "I'm also a Lancer. I won't lose."

"And there you have it." Reiji said, traces of a smile evident on his face. "Don't look down on Reira, Sakaki-sensei. He's also grown as a result of our journey so far. I'm sure he can handle himself just fine."

"I sure hope you're right about that, Reiji…"

"So my opponent will be the leader's younger brother?" Yusuke remarked. "That's fine by me, but I warn you that I won't go easy on you just because you're a brat."

"That's fine." Reira said. "Bring it on."

"Despite your meek attitude, you have some guts." Yusuke smirked. "Then, let's begin. But before that, I should inform you that a special barrier has been deployed in the area to prevent the use of Action Fields and prevent intrusions from outside opponents. If you want to beat us, you'll have to rely entirely on your Deck and skills. Now, prepare yourself for a one-way trip to the abyss, young Lancer!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks.

Reira – LP: 4000

Yusuke – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Reira announced. "I summon Lens Magician (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 800/LV: 2)."

A small Monster dressed in a magician's robes with lens extending from various parts of its body appeared on Reira's field.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Reira said.

"Then, it's my turn!" Yusuke announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Terraforming, whose effect allows me to add a Field Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I choose the Field Spell Card Clear World and activate it!"

Following Yusuke's words, the entire corridor was suddenly enveloped by intense light and was transformed into an empty white field with six large crystals hovering over it.

"The Field Spell Card actually altered the surroundings…" Reiji muttered. "How peculiar in this day and age."

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card Clear Radiance." Yusuke continued. "Then, I summon Clear Phantom (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800/LV: 3)!"

A Monster resembling a demonic creature encased in a transparent crystal appeared on Yusuke's field.

"Due to Clear Radiance's effect, the attack of all "Clear" Monsters on my field increases by 500 (Clear Phantom ATK: 1200→1700)." Yusuke stated. "Now, let's battle! Clear Phantom, destroy Lens Magician! Clean Kill!"

"I activate Lens Magician's effect." Reira declared. "If this card is targeted for an attack, I can release it in order to negate that attack and Special Summon this card from my Deck. Appear, C/C One-Eyed Past Eye (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200/LV: 3)."

Following Reira's words, a bright flash of light was emitted from Lens Magician, causing Clear Phantom to stop its attack. When the radiance died down, a deformed, mechanical eye could be seen hovering on Reira's field.

"Not bad, brat." Yusuke smirked. "However, no matter what you try to do, it will all be in vain. You'll come to understand the dreadfulness of my "Clear" Monsters and my Clear World soon enough. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn." Reira announced. "Draw. I activate the Continuous Spell Card Reel Fusion. Through its effect, once per turn, I can target a Monster my opponent controls and Special Summon a Token with the same name, Level and original attribute as it on their field. Come, Reel Token (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 3)."

A camera lens appeared out of Reira's Spell Card, emitting a wave of light that created a copy of Clear Phantom on Yusuke's field.

"The second effect of Reel Fusion activates." Reira continued. "Through it, I will fuse One-Eyed Past Eye with the copy of Clear Phantom!"

As the copy of Clear Phantom and Past Eye swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Reira chanted.

"Demon of the void! Dwell in this eye and grant me your power! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 4! C/C/C Shadow Dagger the Embodiment of Fused Arms (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 0/LV: 4)!"

A pitch-black dagger surrounded by black smoke that had a large ruby attached to its guard appeared on Reira's field.

"I activate Shadow Dagger's effect." Reira declared. "Once per turn, I can destroy a Dark-attribute Monster on the field. I will destroy Clear Phantom."

"It's useless!" Yusuke exclaimed with evident glee. "Due to their shared effect, all "Clear" Monsters are treated as having no attribute! Therefore, your Monster's effect cannot be used against them! In addition, one of Clear World's effect prevents you from declaring an attack as long as you control Dark-attribute Monsters! With this, your moves have been completely sealed!"

"A Field Spell Card which probably gives different negative effects according to the attribute of the Monsters on the field, as well as Monsters which possess no attribute, huh…?" Reiji remarked. "That fellow might have the worst compatibility with Reira, who generally relies on using his opponent's Monsters in order to summon various Extra Deck Monsters of varying attributes and take advantage of their effects against Monsters that share the same attribute."

"In that case, isn't Reira in a massive disadvantage right now?" Yusho spoke with evident agitation. "Damn, I knew I should have been the one to Duel…"

"Calm down, Sakaki-sensei." Reiji said. "Don't count Reira out just yet. Do you really think he's the type of Duelist who wouldn't have countermeasures prepared for such circumstances? As the one who raised him, trust me when I say that he's still very much in the game."

"I activate the Spell Card Persona Shutter Layer 3." Reira stated. "Through its effect, I can target a Monster I control and a Monster my opponent controls in order to have the first Monster gain the name, attribute, type and effects of that Monster until the End Phase. In addition, if the affected Monster destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, the battle damage is reduced to 0, but my opponent receives effect damage equal to half of the affected Monster's attack."

"With this, he can circumvent Clear World's effect." Nightshroud remarked. "Not bad."

Following Nightshroud's words, a pair of ornate lens attached themselves to Shadow Dagger, transforming it into a replica of Clear Phantom.

"Battle!" Reira exclaimed. "My Shadow Dagger which is treated as Clear Phantom will destroy your Clear Phantom! And due to Persona Shutter Layer 3's effect, you'll receive 900 points of damage!"

Two blasts of energy were shot out of the lens, destroying Clear Phantom and striking Yusuke's chest, causing him to grimace from the pain.

Yusuke – LP: 4000→3100

"At this moment, Clear Phantom's effect activates!" Yusuke shouted. "Since it was destroyed by battle, I can destroy a Monster my opponent controls and send three cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard! I'll destroy your Shadow Dagger!"

Several crystal shards shot out of the smoke generated from Clear Phantom's destruction, piercing through Shadow Dagger and destroying it.

"Moreover, I activate the Trap Card Clear Call!" Yusuke continued. "Through its effect, if a "Clear" Monster on my field was destroyed, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Clear" Monster from my Deck! Come, Clear Rage Golem (ATK: 1600→2100/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

The Monster resembling a stone construct encased inside a transparent crystal appeared on Yusuke's field.

"Since a "C/C/C" Monster was sent to the Graveyard, I can activate the Continuous Trap Card Nightmare Rewind Loop." Reira stated. "Through its effect, I can Special Summon a "C/C/C" Monster from my Extra Deck with a different summoning type, but the same Level or Rank and attribute as it by ignoring its summoning conditions. Appear, Rank 4! C/C/C Shadow Crushgaunts the Embodiment of Overlaid Armors (Dark/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/R: 4/OU: 0) in defense mode!"

A pair of black, ornate, armored gloves with gold lines running through them appeared on Reira's field.

"Since I Special Summoned a "C/C/C" Xyz Monster through this card's effect, I can attach the destroyed Monster as an Overlay Unit to it (Shadow Crushgaunts OU: 0→1)." Reira said. "I end my turn with that."

"My turn!" Yusuke announced. "Draw! Now then, I think that's enough playing around, brat. I'll bring out my full might in order to crush you from this point on. Since Clear World is on my field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come, Clear Gazer (ATK: 0→500/DEF: 500/LV: 2)!"

A demonic-looking eye that was encased inside a transparent crystal appeared on Yusuke's field.

"Due to its effect, Clear Gazer can be treated as two tributes for the Advance Summon of a "Clear" Monster." Yusuke stated. "I release Clear Gazer in order to Advance Summon! Appear now, Clear Wrathful Cerberus (Dark/Beast/Effect/ATK: 2500→3000/DEF: 1900/LV: 7)!"

A Monster resembling a three-headed demonic-looking hound with azure flames erupting from various parts of its body that was encased inside a transparent crystal appeared on Yusuke's field.

"Next, since "Clear World" is on my field, I can activate the Spell Card Clear Bargain." Yusuke continued. "Through its effect, each time a "Clear" Monster on my field deals damage to you during this turn, I can draw a card from my Deck. Then, I activate Clear Wrathful Cerberus's effect. Once per turn, I can send up to three "Clear" Monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to allow my Monster to attack that many times during this turn's Battle Phase. I'll send three "Clear" Monsters from my Deck to my Graveyard. Moreover, as long as Clear Wrathful Cerberus remains on the field, my "Clear" Monsters can inflict piercing damage when attacking an opponent's defense position Monster."

"That doesn't sound good…" Yusho narrowed his eyes at this. "If Reira doesn't do something, this might very well be the end."

"Battle!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Clear Wrathful Cerberus, attack Shadow Crushgaunts! Clean Vanishing Blaze!"

"I activate the effect of Shadow Crushgaunts!" Reira declared. "By detaching an Overlay Unit from it, I can prevent the destruction of a Dark-attribute Monster I control by battle for the rest of the Battle Phase and halve any battle damage from that battle! I will have it target itself for that effect!"

Following Reira's words, the three heads of Wrathful Cerberus emerged from the crystal, unleashing an azure-colored blaze that struck Shadow Crushgaunts, but failed to destroy it, with several stray embers striking Reira's body and causing him to wince.

Reira – LP: 4000→3500

"How annoying…" Yusuke growled. "In any case, thanks to Clear Bargain's effect, I will draw a card from my Deck. Now, let's continue the battle! Clear Wrathful Cerberus, attack twice more! Clean Vanishing Blaze!"

Clear Wrathful Cerberus shot two more blasts of flame from its mouth, striking Shadow Crushgaunts and sending Reira skidding backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Reira – LP: 3500→3000→2500

"Of course, I'll draw two more cards from my Deck thanks to Clear Bargain's effect." Yusuke smirked. "Finally, Clear Rage Golem, attack his Monster as well! Clean Cruelty!"

Several rocks appeared around Clear Rage Golem and were shot towards Shadow Crushgaunts, striking it and generating a shockwave that caused Reira to wince.

Reira – LP: 2500→2450

"Clear Bargain's effect activates once again." Yusuke said. "Thanks to it, I'll draw one more card from my Deck."

"With the Battle Phase's end, Shadow Crushgaunts is destroyed due to its effect." Reira stated as his Monster's body turned into particles and scattered. "At this moment, the effect of Nightmare Rewind Loop activates, allowing me to Special Summon yet another Monster from my Extra Deck. Come, C/C/C Shadow Bow the Embodiment of Tuned Attacks (Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 0/LV: 4)!"

An ornate black-colored bow that was surrounded by black mist appeared on Reira's field.

"Another one of these weird Monsters…" Yusuke muttered. "Well, it doesn't matter. In the end, they are completely helpless before my Monsters and Clear World's effects. I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn." Reira announced. "Draw. I activate Shadow Bow's effect, which allows me to inflict damage to my opponent equal to the number of Dark-attribute Monsters on the field multiplied by 200. As such, I'll inflict 200 points of damage to you."

A single arrow made out of dark energy was shot out of Shadow Bow, striking Fujiwara's chest and causing him to grimace.

Yusuke – LP: 3100→2900

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Evil Eye Rebirth." Reira continued. "Through its effect, I can release a "C/C/C" Monster on my field in order to Special Summon a "C/C Eye" Monster from my Graveyard and draw one card from my Deck. I will release C/C/C Shadow Bow in order to Special Summon C/C One-Eyed Past Eye."

A portal appeared on the field, with Shadow Bow being consumed by it and One-Eyed Past Eye emerging from it.

"I activate the Spell Card Persona Overwrite." Reira stated. "Thanks to its effect, I can target a Monster on the field and change its original attribute into any attribute I wish until the end of this turn. I choose to change Clear Wrathful Cerberus's attribute to Wind. Then, I activate Reel Fusion's effect, Special Summoning a Reel Token with the same Level and attribute as Clear Wrathful Cerberus on your field. Come, Reel Token (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 7)."

A copy of Wrathful Cerberus appeared on Yusuke's field.

"Through Reel Fusion's effect, I will perform a Fusion Summon by using One-Eyed Past Eye and Clear Wrathful Cerberus as materials!" As the two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Reira chanted. "Hound prowling the wastes of the Underworld! Dwell in this eye and grant me your power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! C/C/C Sonic Halberd the Embodiment of Fused Arms (Wind/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 0/LV: 8)!"

A massive blue-colored halberd surrounded by gusts of wind appeared on Reira's field.

"Reira summoned a powerful Monster, and since it's not a Dark-attribute Monster, he should be able to declare an attack." Reiji commented. "However, what sort of negative effect will Clear World give Reira since he has a Wind-attribute Monster…?"

"Since your brother seems worried about you, let me inform you about Clear World's effect as a special privilege." Yusuke smirked. "Since you control a Wind-attribute Monster, you cannot activate Spell Cards."

"That doesn't matter right now." Reira said. "Battle! Sonic Halberd, destroy Clear Rage Golem!"

"Naïve!" Yusuke exclaimed. "I activate the Trap Card Clear Hush, whose effect allows me to destroy a Monster that targeted a "Clear" Monster I control for an attack and end the Battle Phase!"

"Sonic Halberd's effect activates!" Reira declared. "Since this card was Special Summoned, I can prevent its destruction from battle or card effects for the rest of this turn! Therefore, the attack resumes!"

Following Reira's words, Sonic Halberd shot forward and pierced through Clear Rage Golem, destroying it and sending Yusuke flying backwards due to the ensuing explosion.

Yusuke – LP: 2900→2000

"Next, Sonic Halberd will attack Clear Wrathful Cerberus since its effect allows it to attack twice per Battle Phase!" Reira pointed at Yusuke's remaining Monster. "And even though their attack is the same, Sonic Halberd won't be destroyed due to its effect! Do it, Sonic Halberd!"

Clear Wrathful Cerberus shot out a torrent of blue flames at Sonic Halberd, but Reira's Monster cleaved through them and split the Monster in half, destroying it.

"Since Clear Wrathful Cerberus was destroyed while Clear World is on the field, its effect activates." Yusuke stated. "Thanks to it, I can draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of "Clear" Monsters that were sent to the Graveyard during this turn, including itself. As such, I will draw two cards."

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Reira said. "At this moment, Reel Fusion's effect would destroy Sonic Halberd, but its effect will protect it from destruction."

"That was well-played." Yusuke praised Reira, but then his expression hardened. "Then again, it's only natural that you are this strong, right? You, privileged little brat, are Akaba Reiji's younger brother after all. That man runs one of the biggest and most successful companies in Standard, being one of the richest and most influential people in your dimension. Things such as constructing the best Deck possible for you and hiring professional trainers to educate you should be a simple matter for him. Good old nepotism at its finest, no?"

Reira only frowned slightly at Yusuke's words, with the Academia agent continuing to speak.

"Such a world, where everything you can accomplish or acquire is greatly limited by your status and where everyone wars against each other because of their individual wishes, is abhorrent to me. The country I grew up was just like that. Just like that detestable Synchro Dimension, all the citizens were placed in classes according to family standing, with the privileged ones getting the lion's share of the resources and leaving the rest of us to work for scraps. No matter how talented you were, you could never hope to get acknowledged as anything more than a useful tool for those with higher social standing. And the ensuing war…that's where the true ugliness of humanity really showed."

Yusuke spread his hands wide as he let out a malicious smile.

"For the sake of their goals, dreams, hopes or desires, humans were willing to lower themselves to the point where they became savage beasts in order to attain victory, committing every sin imaginable in the process as they slaughtered each other. History has proven time and time again that humanity's greatest flaw is their fierce sense of individuality. That meaningless trait has only served to make us suffer. Everything…everything should become as clear and pristine as this beautiful world spreading around us, united under a single will. And once Academia accomplishes its goal of uniting the dimensions, we'll be one step closer to creating a world of true equality, where people won't have to be burdened by trivialities that only serve to split them apart."

"You mean a world where everyone will be just a mindless drone following the will of my father…or perhaps your will?" Reiji interjected. "How ridiculous. I didn't know Academia also had comedians among their ranks."

"To be expected by someone bound by the chains of the current world, you don't understand anything about the liberation nihility offers." Yusuke sneered. "But I digress. Let's continue the Duel. First, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Clear Wall. Then, I activate the Spell Card Fusion, sending two copies of Clear Cube from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yusuke chanted.

"Hollow existences traversing the unblemished world of void! Join together as one and transform into the herald of death reaping the souls of the forgotten! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Clear Noxious Reaper (ATK: 0→500/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

The Monster resembling a cloaked demon with scythes instead of arms that was encased inside a transparent crystal appeared on Yusuke's field.

"I activate the Spell Card Clear Sacrifice, whose effect allows me to reveal a Level 5 or higher "Clear" Monster in my hand and banish "Clear" Monsters from my Graveyard equal to the number of Monsters required to Advance Summon it in order to Normal Summon it without a tribute." Yusuke continued. "I will reveal Clear Void Sorcerer, banishing both copies of Clear Cube from my Graveyard in order to Normal Summon it (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2800→3300/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A masked Monster, which was clad in ornate robes and held a black staff with an orb attached to its tip in its left hand, that was encased inside a transparent crystal appeared on Yusuke's field.

"I activate Clear Void Sorcerer's effect." Yusuke declared. "Once per turn, I can destroy a number of Spell and Trap Cards on my opponent's field equal to the number of "Clear" Monsters I control. In addition, if Clear World is on my field, I can destroy one more such card. I will destroy Nightmare Rewind Loop, Reel Fusion and your face-down card!"

Clear Void Sorcerer extended its staff forward, unleashing three bolts of lightning that destroyed Reira's designated cards.

"Since Nightmare Rewind Loop was destroyed, its effect activates." Reira said. "Thanks to it, I can draw one card from my Deck for every "C/C/C" Monster on my field, in this case one."

"Battle!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Clear Noxious Reaper, attack Sonic Halberd! At this moment, Clear Noxious Reaper's effect activates! When it battles an opponent's Monster while Clear World is on the field, I can banish it before damage calculation occurs! Clean Purge!"

The scythes attached to Noxious Reaper's arms extended outwards, piercing through Sonic Halberd and causing it to vanish.

"This will finish you, brat!" Yusuke shouted. "Clear Void Sorcerer, attack him directly! Clean Oblivion!"

"I activate the effect of the Continuous Trap Card Persona Shutter – Revive in my Graveyard!" Reira declared. "When I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster from my Graveyard in attack mode with the same original attack, defense, type, Level and attribute as the attacking Monster! Come, my Monster (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

An ornate lens-like device emerged from a portal that appeared on Reira's field, taking the form of Clear Void Sorcerer.

"In that case, Clear Void Sorcerer, destroy that pathetic copy!" Yusuke shouted. "And thanks to my Monster's effect, any battle damage you receive from battles involving "Clear" Monsters I control and Monsters you control is doubled! Take this! Clean Oblivion!"

Clear Void Sorcerer emerged from its transparent crystal and conjured a magic circle, unleashing a wave of darkness that consumed its copy and sent Reira tumbling backwards.

Reira – LP: 2450→1450

"Reira!" Yusho shouted with evident concern. "Are you alright!?"

"I'm OK…" Reira said as he slowly got up. "No problem at all."

"Tch, you're a stubborn one, aren't you?" Yusuke clicked his tongue in irritation. "Still, you won't hold up for much longer at this rate. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn." Reira announced. "Draw. I summon C/C One-Eyed Mirage Eye (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 3)."

The Monster that resembled a mechanical eye that seemed to be phasing in and out of existence appeared on Reira's field.

"One-Eyed Mirage Eye is treated as One-Eyed Past Eye as long as it's on the field." Reira stated. "Then, I activate the Ritual Spell Card Mirror Ritual, whose effect allows me to Ritual Summon a "C/C" Ritual Monster by sending Monsters whose Levels match or exceed that Ritual Monster's Level to the Graveyard. I tribute Mirage Eye in order to Ritual Summon!"

A large mirror appeared on Reira's field, with Mirage Eye being absorbed by it. As a towering pillar of flames erupted from it, Reira chanted.

"Ritual Summon! Come forth, Level 3! C/C One-Eyed Demon Eye (Dark/Fiend/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 300/LV: 3)!"

A demonic-looking eye attached to a camera-shaped machine appeared on Reira's field, letting out an ominous glow.

"I activate One-Eyed Demon Eye's effect." Reira declared. "Once per turn, I can target a Monster my opponent controls and Special Summon a Token with the same type, Level, attack and defense as it, but a different attribute of my choice on their field. I will target your Clear Void Sorcerer and Special Summon a Remnant Token with its attribute being Light. Come, Remnant Token (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

Demon Eye opened wide and shone, causing a copy of Clear Void Sorcerer that was surrounded by golden light to appear on Yusuke's field.

"In addition, I will activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my Deck." Reira continued. "Next, I will banish Mirror Ritual in order to add a Spell Card from my Deck to my hand whose description includes the word "C/C". I choose the Quick-Play Spell Card Past Tuning and activate it, targeting the Remnant Token in order to treat this card as a Level 5 Monster with the same type, attribute, attack and defense as your Monster, while also treating Demon Eye as a Tuner Monster. Now, I tune the Level 5 copy of Remnant Token with the Level 3 One-Eyed Demon Eye!"

As Reira's Spell Card turned into five stars and Demon Eye turned into three rings surrounding them, Reira chanted.

"Echo of the nefarious spellcaster! Synchronize with this eye and grant me your power! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! C/C/C Radiant Artillery the Embodiment of Tuned Attacks (Light/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 0/LV: 8)!"

A pair of massive mechanical cannons with intricate, geometric patterns engraved on them appeared on Reira's field, letting out a soft glow.

"Since you have a Light-attribute Monster on your field, Clear World's effect activates." Yusuke stated. "Thanks to it, your hand must be revealed at all times."

"So the Light attribute forces you to reveal your hand…" Yusho commented. "We couldn't see that effect in action since that Fujiwara fellow's hand was empty when the Light-attribute Remnant Token was summoned to his field. Still, Reira must have judged that the effect shouldn't be something that debilitating since his opponent didn't appear to suffer from any negative effects. Well played."

"Since Remnant Token was targeted by a card effect, its own effect activates, destroying it." Reira said as the Remnant Token disappeared. "I activate Radiant Artillery's effect. Once per turn, I can target a "C/C/C" Monster in my Graveyard or banish zone and attach it to Radiant Artillery as an Equip Spell Card. Moreover, Radiant Artillery gains attack equal to half of the equipped Monster's attack. I choose to equip the 3000 attack Sonic Halberd from my banish zone (Radiant Artillery ATK: 2800→4300). Finally, when Radiant Artillery battles, my opponent cannot activate face-down Spell or Trap Cards. Now, let's battle! Radiant Artillery, destroy Clear Void Sorcerer!"

"Clear Wall's effect activates!" Yusuke bellowed. "Thanks to its effect, attack position "Clear" Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle!"

Following Yusuke's words, Radiant Artillery unleashed two massive blasts of energy that struck Clear Void Sorcerer and generated a powerful shockwave that sent Yusuke flying.

Yusuke – LP: 2000→1000

"Radiant Artillery's effect activates!" Reira exclaimed. "If this card successfully attacked an opponent's Monster, I can send the equipped Monster to the Graveyard in order to destroy all of my opponent's Monsters whose Level is equal to or lower than the sent Monster's Level. I will send the Level 8 Sonic Halberd to the Graveyard (Radiant Artillery ATK: 4300→2800) in order to destroy both your Monsters!"

Radiant Artillery launched two spheres of energy that struck Yusuke's Monsters and destroyed them.

"In that case, I activate the Trap Card Attribute Transmutation!" Yusuke stated. "Thanks to its effect, I can change the attribute of all Monsters you control into attributes of my choice until the start of my turn! I will change your Monster's attribute to Fire!"

"Fire…" Reira muttered. "I place one card face-down and end my turn. At this moment, Radiant Artillery would be destroyed by Past Tuning's effect. However, I will banish Demon Eye from my Graveyard in order to prevent its destruction."

"Since you control a Fire-attribute Monster, Clear World's effect activates!" Yusuke let out a sinister grin. "During the End Phase, you'll receive 1000 points of damage! Take this!"

A torrent of flames erupted from one of the large crystals hovering above the field, enveloping Reira and causing him to let out a cry of pain.

Reira – LP: 1400→400

"It's my turn!" Yusuke announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Life-Shaving Treasure Cards in order to draw five cards from my Deck. In exchange, I have to send my entire hand to the Graveyard during the fifth Standby Phase after activating this card. Next, I activate the Equip Spell Card Clear Vault, whose effect allows me to target a "Clear" Monster in my Graveyard, Special Summon it and equip it with this card. I choose to Special Summon Clear Noxious Reaper!"

A portal appeared on the ground, with Clear Noxious Reaper emerging from it and landing on the ground.

"I activate the Spell Card Fusion in order to fuse Clear Noxious Reaper on my field and Clear Vice Dragon in my hand!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yusuke chanted. "Hollow existences traversing the unblemished world of void! Join together as one and transformed into the depraved dragon of decay eroding the foundations of the world! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Clear Impurity Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 0→500/DEF: 0/LV: 10)!"

A large dragon with four wings, whose body was composed or pale, rotting flesh with its bones being exposed in various places, that was encased inside a transparent crystal appeared on Yusuke's field.

"I activate Clear Impurity Dragon's effect." Yusuke declared. "Once per turn, I can reduce the attack of all Monsters my opponent controls to 0 and have this card gain attack equal to twice the total amount lost by those Monsters. Do it, Clear Impurity Dragon!"

Yusuke's Monster let out a resounding howl that echoed across the corridor, causing cracks to appear on Radiant Artillery's body.

(Radiant Artillery ATK: 2800→0, Clear Impurity Dragon ATK: 500→6100)

"Battle!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Clear Impurity Dragon, destroy his pitiful Monster and end this! Clean Corruption Blaze!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Past Viewing!" Reira stated. "Through its effect, I can release a "C/C/C" Monster in order to Special Summon a "C/C" Monster from my Deck! I will Special Summon a second copy of One-Eyed Past Eye from my Deck in defense mode!"

Radiant Artillery disappeared from Reira's field following his words, with Past Eye taking its place.

"If you think that's enough to save you, you're sorely mistaken!" Yusuke bellowed. "Clear Impurity Dragon's effect activates! When this card attacks a Monster, I can change that Monster's battle position! As such, your Past Eye will be switched to attack mode! This is the end, brat!"

"No, it's not." Reira stated. "Due to Past Viewing's effect, Past Eye cannot be destroyed by battle and the battle damage from any battles involving it is reduced to 0 for this turn."

Following Reira's words, Clear Impurity Dragon unleashed a powerful flame that struck Past Eye, but failed to destroy it as a semi-transparent barrier appeared around it, shielding it from the blast.

"Damn you…" Yusuke cursed. "In that case, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Rule of Nihility. Thanks to its effect, your Monsters can only attack Monsters that have the same attribute as them. But since "Clear" Monsters have no attribute, your attacks will be completely sealed with this. I end my turn."

"My turn." Reira announced. "Draw. I activate the Spell Card Past Recall. Through its effect, I can destroy C/C One-Eyed Past Eye on my field in order to Special Summon a "C/C/C" Monster from my Extra Deck with the same summoning type as that of a Monster on my opponent's field by ignoring its summoning conditions. However, that Monster cannot declare an attack as long as it remains face-up on the field. Come forth, C/C/C Water Bardiche the Embodiment of Fused Arms (Water/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 0/LV: 8)!"

An ornate cyan-colored axe with a gem-encrusted handle that was surrounded by a bluish aura appeared on Reira's field.

"Next, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Persona Break, whose effect allows me to destroy a "C/C/C" Monster on my field." Reira continued. "In exchange, I gain Life Points equal to half that Monster's attack."

Following Reira's words, Water Bardiche was destroyed, with a blue aura surrounding him.

Reira – LP: 400→1900

"Since Water Bardiche was destroyed by a card effect, its effect activates." Reira declared. "Thanks to it, I can destroy all cards on the field."

"What!?" Yusuke cried out in surprise. "Still, thanks to its effect, Clear Impurity Dragon cannot be destroyed by card effects once during either player's turn. In addition, it can also prevent one more card from being destroyed by the same card effect! I choose to protect Clear World!"

A massive wave appeared on the field following Yusuke's words, destroying all cards apart from his Monster and Clear World.

"Since Clear Radiance was destroyed, your Monster's attack is lowered (Clear Impurity Dragon ATK: 6100→5600)." Reira stated. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Joint Past Loop. Through its effect, I can target a Monster on the field and change its attribute into an attribute of my choice, along with negating its effects. Then, I can Special Summon a "C/C/C" Monster from my Graveyard with the same attribute as the targeted Monster. I will change your Clear Impurity Dragon's attribute to Water in order to Special Summon Water Bardiche from my Graveyard!"

A portal appeared on the ground, with Water Bardiche emerging from it and landing on Reira's field.

"Battle!" Reira exclaimed. "Water Bardiche, attack Clear Impurity Dragon! At this moment, Water Bardiche's effect activates! When this card battles a Water-attribute Monster, I can shuffle that Monster back to the Extra Deck before damage calculation and inflict damage to my opponent equal to that Monster's attack on the field!"

Water Bardiche shot forward following Reira's words, striking Clear Impurity Dragon and generating a torrent of water that headed straight for Yusuke.

"I won't let you!" Yusuke shouted. "I activate the effect of Rule of Nihility in my Graveyard! By banishing this card when I'm about to receive damage, I can reduce that damage to 0!"

A semi-transparent barrier appeared around Yusuke, shielding him from the torrent of water.

"There's nothing more I can do for now." Reira said. "I end my turn."

"At this moment, Clear World's effect activates, forcing you to send one card from your hand to the Graveyard since you control a Water-attribute Monster." Yusuke said. "However, that's meaningless since you have no cards in your hand. Now then, it's my turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Angel's Charity, whose effect allows me to draw three cards from my Deck and discard two. Then, I activate the effect of the discarded Clear Fusion, banishing it along with Clear Vice Dragon, Clear Noxious Reaper and Clear Void Sorcerer in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yusuke chanted.

"Hollow existences traversing the unblemished world of void! Join together as one and become the iron fist of the tyrant ruling over the empyrean realm! Fusion Summon! Awaken now, Level 10! Clear Malevolent Emperor (ATK: 4000/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

An imposing Monster, which was clad entirely in pure white and violet-colored armor with six differently-colored wings extending from its back and holding a large battle axe, that was encased in a large transparent crystal appeared on Yusuke's field.

"I activate the Spell Card Clear Alchemy." Yusuke continued. "Through its effect, you can draw from one up to six cards from your Deck, with a "Clear" Monster on my field gaining 500 attack for each drawn card. Of course, I choose Clear Malevolent Emperor as the target."

"In that case, I choose to draw one card." Reira said. "That means your Monster gains only 500 attack (Clear Malevolent Emperor ATK: 4000→4500)."

"Next, I activate Clear Malevolent Emperor's effect." Yusuke smirked. "Once per turn, I can declare an attribute, and if my opponent controls Monsters of that attribute, I can apply one of my Monster's effect. I choose the Water attribute, and since you have one such Monster, you have to discard one card from your hand while I can draw one from my Deck. Now, let's settle this, brat! Battle! Clear Malevolent Emperor, destroy Water Bardiche! Clean Death Decree!"

Clear Malevolent Emperor exited the crystal and struck Water Bardiche with its axe, destroying it and sending Reira tumbling backwards as he screamed.

Reira – LP: 1900→400

"With it's farewell, you little runt." Yusuke let out a sinister smile. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Nihilistic Outcome, whose effect allows a "Clear" Monster that destroyed an opponent's Monster by battle to attack once again! Finish him off, Clear Malevolent Emperor! Clean Death Decree!"

"I activate the effect of Joint Past Loop in my Graveyard!" Reira declared. "Since I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can banish this card in order to Special Summon the Monster summoned due to its effect from my Graveyard with its effects negated! Revive, Water Bardiche in defense mode!"

Following Reira's words, Water Bardiche returned to the field, only to receive Clear Malevolent Emperor's attack and disappear within an explosion.

"How needlessly stubborn…" Yusuke grumbled. "However, you won't be able to escape for much longer with your petty tricks. I activate the Continuous Spell Card Nihilistic Annihilation Technique. Through its effect, I can inflict 500 points of damage to you for every "Clear" Monster I control during each of my Standby Phases. As such, once my next turn comes, you're finished, privileged brat! I end my turn! Now, show me your last, pathetic struggle before your inevitable demise! And become another part of the foundation for the ideal world!"

"You're wrong…"

"What was that?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow at the unexpected words that came out of Reira's mouth. "Did you say I'm wrong? Don't tell me that you actually think there's still a possibility of you winning? If so, then you're truly deluded, child."

"That's not it." Reira shook his head. "Your view of the world…is really sad and lonely. The ideal you seek…I was just like that before. Empty, hollow, a vessel that could only capture the light of others in order to shine. However…upon meeting my comrades, the Lancers, that slowly changed. Each and every one of them is unique, shining with their own beautiful color. I learned from all of them…what bravery, kindness and compassion truly mean."

Reira raised his head and stared at Yusuke with a strong gaze, causing the Academia agent to flinch.

"…I will reject this world of yours. You only experienced pain and suffering from other people, but I gained strength and conviction from them. People can only truly shine when their light blends together. That's why, I will defeat you and free you from this curse."

"Reira…" Reiji let out a small smile. "It seems you've grown quite a bit."

"Nonsense." Yusuke scoffed at Reira's words. "You speak big, but I have the overwhelming advantage here. If you think you can defeat me, just try it!"

"My turn." Reira announced. "Draw. I activate the effect of Past Recall, banishing it and Water Bardiche from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon C/C One-Eyed Past Eye from my Graveyard."

A portal appeared on the ground, with Past Eye emerging from it and landing on Reira's field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Reflective Ray." Reira continued. "Through its effect, I can target a Spell Card in my Graveyard and apply its effects if possible if I control a "C/C" Monster. I choose Reel Fusion, using its effect in order to target a Monster my opponent controls and Special Summon a Token with the same name, Level and original attribute as it on their field. I will target your Clear Malevolent Emperor. Come, Reel Token (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 10)."

A camera lens appeared out of Reira's Spell Card, emitting a wave of light that created a copy of Clear Malevolent Emperor on Yusuke's field.

"Using Reel Fusion's effect, I will fuse One-Eyed Past Eye with your Reel Token!" As the two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Reira chanted. "Tyrannical ruler of the empyrean realm! Dwell in this eye and grant me your power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! C/C/C Shadow Greatsword the Embodiment of Fused Arms (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 0/LV: 8)!"

A large, obsidian-colored cleaver with a demonic eye attached to its hilt and a flesh-like substance covering parts of the blade's body appeared on Reira's field.

"How foolish." Yusuke sneered. "What can you do with merely 3000 attack? Not to mention, Clear World's effect prevents you from declaring an attack as long as you control a Dark-attribute Monster. Or did you perhaps forget about that?"

"I haven't forgotten about that." Reira stated. "Shadow Greatsword's effect activates! When this card is Fusion Summoned, I can negate the effects of all cards on my opponent's field!"

"What!?" Yusuke cried out in shock. "All card effects, you say!?"

A dark mist emerged from the blade following Reira's words, enveloping the field and causing the scenery to return back to its former state, while the crystal encasing Clear Malevolent Emperor lost its shine.

"Battle!" Reira exclaimed. "Shadow Greatsword, attack Clear Malevolent Emperor! And since its effect is negated, it's treated as a Dark-attribute Monster, meaning I can activate my Monster's effect! Thanks to it, when it battles a Dark-attribute Monster, I can destroy that Monster before damage calculation and inflict damage to its opponent equal to its attack on the field! Do it, Shadow Greatsword!"

Reira's Monster shot forward, piercing through Clear Malevolent Emperor and destroying it, with Yusuke being sent flying backwards due to the explosion and right into Nightshroud's feet.

Yusuke – LP: 1000→0

Reira: WIN

"Unbelievable…" Yusuke grimaced. "To think that I would lose…to a good-for-nothing brat… Teacher, help me up… I…can still fight!"

Nightshroud gazed at Yusuke for a few seconds, and then slowly pointed his Duel Disk at him.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing…?" Yusuke asked with clear agitation. "Don't tell me you—!"

"I'm afraid you must abide by the outcome of the Duel, Yusuke." Nightshroud declared. "In addition, your warped ideals are unnecessary for the future the Professor envisions. Thank you for being his strength until this point and for your services."

"Wait! I still—"

Yusuke's words were cut off as he was bathed in violet light, turning into a card that Nightshroud promptly placed on his Duel Disk, with the card turning into particles and disappearing. He then turned his sight towards his opponents, noticing that Reiji had stepped forward, with Reira having run to his side.

"You did very well, Reira." Reiji patted the young boy's head. "As expected of my younger brother, you've made me proud once again. I'll handle the rest, so feel free to relax."

"Yes, Nii-sama."

Reira nodded and walked to Yusho's side. Reiji then directed a reproachful gaze at Nightshroud.

"To think that you would do that to your own student of all people, I guess you Academia people have little loyalty to one another. How deplorable."

"That's not something you should concern yourself with, Akaba Reiji." Nightshroud stated. "You should be more worried about yourself and your companions. I declared that I would take you down, and I intend to keep my word."

"Before that, answer my question." Yusho suddenly spoke. "Your sister, Asuka, what did you do to her?"

"My little sister is quite popular I see." Nightshroud smirked. "The last person who shared her fate, Tenjo Kaito, also seemed quite concerned for her."

"Kaito…" Yusho muttered as he glared at Nightshroud. "So not only you took down Kaito, but your own sister as well? Have you really no conscience whatsoever left, Tenjoin Fubuki?"

"Don't use the name of my ignorant and weak self to address me, Sakaki Yusho." Nightshroud spoke with a cold tone. "As for my conscience, I discarded it long ago along with anything else in order to accomplish the Professor's goal."

"Another foolishly loyal person who blindly follows my dear father, huh?" Reiji snorted. "In that case, there's no need for any further words. I'll take you down and that's that."

"You will try." Nightshroud said. "Now, let's begin!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks.

Reiji – LP: 4000

Nightshroud – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Reiji announced. "I activate the effect of D/D Lamia in my hand, sending D/D Necro Slime from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon it (ATK: 100/DEF: 1900/LV: 1)!"

A Monster whose upper half was that of a woman and its bottom half was that of a snake appeared on Reiji's field.

"Next, I summon D/D Baphomet (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)."

Following Reiji's words, a demonic, winged Monster appeared on Reiji's field.

"I activate D/D Baphomet's effect." Reiji continued. "Thanks to it, I can target a "D/D" Monster on my field, declare a Level from 1 to 8 and make that Monster's Level equal to the declared Level. I choose to make D/D Lamia a Level 3 Monster (Lamia LV: 1→3). Then, I tune the Level 4 D/D Baphomet with the Level 3 D/D Lamia!"

As D/D Baphomet turned into four stars and D/D Lamia turned into three rings surrounding them, Reiji chanted.

"The blood washed away by time! Become the sacrifice for the advent of the new king that obtained the speed of the gale itself! Synchro Summon! Be born, Level 7! D/D/D Gale King Alexander (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

An armored warrior wreathed in winds and holding a large sword appeared on the field.

"Since it was Special Summoned through its own effect, D/D Lamia is banished." Reiji stated. "Next, I activate the effect of D/D Necro Slime in my Graveyard, banishing it and D/D Baphomet in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Reiji chanted once again.

"Arcane swirl that takes in all forms! Engulf the grotesque god, become one and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born, Level 6! D/D/D Raging Inferno King Temujin (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500/LV: 6)!"

An imposing warrior wreathed in flames and holding a large crimson broadsword and shield appeared on the field next to Alexander.

"I activate the Spell Card Contract with the Mad King." Reiji declared. "Through its effect, I can inflict 300 points of damage to my opponent for every "D/D/D" Monster with a different summoning type that I control, along with drawing one card from my Deck for every such Monster. In exchange, I cannot conduct my Battle Phase during this turn. Since there are two such Monsters, I'll draw two cards from my Deck and inflict 600 points of damage to you!"

Two bolts of violet lightning erupted from Reiji's card, striking Nightshroud and causing him to wince.

Nightshroud – LP: 4000→3400

"I place a card face-down and end my turn." Reiji said. "Now, let's see how strong my father's favorite lapdog is."

"A Fusion and a Synchro Monster on the first turn without the aid of Pendulum Summon…" Nightshroud muttered. "As expected of the Professor's son, your skill appears to be quite high. However, in order to protect the world from the upcoming disaster, I'm not allowed to lose here. My turn. Draw. I activate the Spell Card One for One, whose effect allows me to send a Monster from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon a Level 1 Monster from my Deck. Come, Black of Legend (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!"

A black stone with red cracks on it appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"I activate Black of Legend's effect, releasing it in order to Special Summon a Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" Monster from my Deck." Nightshroud declared. "Come, Red-Eyes Psycho Shocker (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500/LV: 6)!"

A Monster resembling an imposing android clad in black and crimson armor appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"Red-Eyes Psycho Shocker's effect activates." Nightshroud continued. "When this card is summoned successfully, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Dark-attribute Monster from my Graveyard. Revive, Black Dragon's Chick (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 500/LV: 1)!"

A red egg with a small, black dragon emerging from it appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"I activate Black Dragon's Chick's effect." Nightshroud stated. "By releasing this card, I can Special Summon this Monster from my hand. Come, the pitch-black dragon embodying infinite potential, Red-Eyes Black Dragon (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

Nightshroud's signature Monster appeared on the field, letting a resonant howl in the process.

"In addition, I activate Black Metal Dragon's effect in my hand, equipping it to Red-Eyes Black Dragon in order to increase its attack by 600 (Red-Eyes Black Dragon ATK: 2400→3000)." Nightshroud continued. "Then, I activate Red-Eyes Psycho Shocker's effect. Once per turn, if I control another "Red-Eyes" Monster, I can target a face-down card in my opponent's Spell/Trap Card Zone and destroy it, with cards and effects being unable to be activated in response to this effect. I will destroy your face-down card. Suppressor Gaze!"

Two beams erupted from Psycho Shocker's eyes following Nightshroud's words, destroying Reiji's face-down card.

"Battle!" Nightshroud exclaimed. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon, destroy Gale King Alexander! Dark Flame Shot!"

A crimson sphere erupted from Red-Eyes Black Dragon's maw, striking Alexander and destroying it, with the shockwave causing Reiji to grimace.

Reiji – LP: 4000→3500

"It's your turn, Red-Eyes Psycho Shocker!" Nightshroud stated. "Destroy Raging Inferno King Temujin! Dark Energy Shock!"

Psycho Shocker extended its palms forward, generating a sphere of energy that struck Temujin and destroyed it, causing Reiji to wince due to the stray sparks that struck him.

Reiji – LP: 3500→3100

"That should suffice for now." Nightshroud said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Reiji announced. "Draw! I activate the Continuous Spell Card Forbidden Contract with the Devil King. Through its effect, once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Fiend-type Monster from my hand, but that Monster cannot attack, its effects are negated, and it's destroyed during the End Phase. Appear now, the supreme deity that passes judgment upon the twilight of the gods! D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 3000/LV: 8/SC: 5)!"

A demonic Monster sitting on a stone throne with several cables extending from its back appeared on Reiji's field.

"I activate the Spell Card Daemon King's Advent, which allows me to Special Summon a non-Pendulum "D/D/D" Monster from my Deck with its effects negated if I control another "D/D/D" Monster." Reiji declared. "Come, D/D/D Supreme Dragon King Pendragon (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2400/LV: 7)!"

A winged armored dragon appeared on Reiji's field, letting out a furious howl.

"Next, I activate the second effect of Forbidden Contract with the Devil King, which allows me to perform a Fusion Summon by using Monsters from my hand or field as materials, including the Monster summoned by this card's effect." Reiji continued. "I will fuse Supreme Dragon King Pendragon and Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Reiji chanted.

"Crush the twilight of gods, and with the force of your surging wave, open up a new world! Fusion Summon! Come before me, Level 10! Autocratic god of limits, D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3200/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

An imposing Monster surrounded by a blue aura that was clad in violet armor with spikes protruding from it and had cable-shaped whips extending from its back, along with sitting on a stone throne, appeared on Reiji's field.

"Battle!" Reiji exclaimed. "Caesar Ragnarok, attack Red-Eyes Psycho Shocker! At this moment, Caesar Ragnarok's effect activates! When an attack is declared involving this card, I can return a "D/D" or "Contract" card on my field back to the hand in order to equip one of my opponent's Monsters to Caesar Ragnarok! Moreover, Caesar Ragnarok gains attack equal to that Monster's attack! I choose to equip your Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

The whips extending from Caesar Ragnarok's back shot forward, entangling Red-Eyes Black Dragon and turning it into a sphere of energy that was absorbed by Caesar Ragnarok.

(Caesar Ragnarok ATK: 3200→5600)

"The attack resumes!" Reiji stated. "Destroy his Monster, Caesar Ragnarok! The End of Judgment!"

"Not so fast!" Nightshroud shouted. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Red-Eyes Overcharge! Thanks to its effect, when a "Red-Eyes" Monster on my field battles a Monster with a higher attack, I can double that Monster's attack (Red-Eyes Psycho Shocker ATK: 2400→4800)! In exchange, that Monster will be destroyed during the Battle Phase's end!"

Caesar Ragnarok extended its hand forward following Nightshroud's words, unleashing an energy blast that pierced through Red-Eyes Psycho Shocker and destroyed it, with Nightshroud being blown backwards due to the ensuing explosion.

Nightshroud – LP: 3400→2600

"Since Black Metal Dragon was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates." Nightshroud stated as he stood up, dusting himself. "Thanks to it, I can add a "Red-Eyes" card from my Deck to my hand. I choose the Spell Card Red-Eyes Fusion."

"I activate the effect of Contract with the Mad King from my Graveyard." Reiji declared. "By banishing this card from my Graveyard along with a "Contract" card from my hand, I can draw three cards from my Deck. However, if there are no "D/D" Monsters in the drawn cards, I must send my entire hand to the Graveyard and receive 1000 points of damage for every discarded card. Now, let's draw!"

Reiji drew three cards, checking them briefly before speaking.

"Since there was a "D/D" Monster among the drawn cards, I don't have to discard anything." Reiji said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"As expected, Nii-sama is performing flawlessly." Reira commented. "However, his opponent also seems to be quite strong."

"So far, they've only been feeling each other out, each of them trying to grasp each other's style and skill." Yusho remarked. "The real deal will probably start about now."

"My turn." Nightshroud announced. "Draw. I activate the Spell Card Red-Eyes Fusion, using its effect to send Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and Red-Eyes Doomstar Dragon – Meteor Dragon from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to perform a Fusion Summon with them!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Nightshroud chanted.

"Dragon of darkness bearing the raging inferno! Soar across the skies with the speed of a shooting star and transform everything before you into a burning wasteland! Fusion Summon! Descend now, Level 8! Comet Dragon – Meteor Black Dragon (ATK: 3500/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

The Monster resembling a dragon cloaked in flames with a body made out of volcanic rock and a dragon head attached on its chest appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"Meteor Black Dragon's effect activates." Nightshroud declared. "When this card is Fusion Summoned successfully, I can send a "Red-Eyes" Monster from my hand or Deck to the Graveyard in order to inflict damage to you equal to half its attack. I choose to send the 2800 attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to inflict 1400 points of damage to you!"

Meteor Black Dragon opened its maw wide, unleashing a dragon-shaped torrent of flames that enveloped Reiji, causing to grunt in pain.

Reiji – LP: 3100→1700

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Fusion Treasure, which allows me to draw one card from my Deck for every Fusion Monster on the field." Nightshroud continued. "In addition, if my opponent controls the Fusion Monster with the highest attack on the field, I can draw one more card from my Deck. Next, I activate the Equip Spell Card Pitch-Black Scale Array, equipping it to Meteor Black Dragon. Normally, this card can only be equipped to "Red-Eyes" Monsters, but Red-Eyes Fusion's effect changes the name of the summoned Monster to "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", so it can be used here. Now, let's battle! Meteor Black Dragon, attack Caesar Ragnarok!"

"He's attacking even though his Monster's attack is lower?" Yusho wondered. "Surely, this must be…"

"I activate the equipped Pitch-Black Scale Array's effect!" Nightshroud exclaimed. "When the equipped Monster declares an attack, I can target a Spell or Trap Card on the field and destroy it! I will destroy the equipped Red-Eyes Black Dragon, reducing Caesar Ragnarok's attack (Caesar Ragnarok ATK: 5600→3200)! Do it, Meteor Black Dragon! Darkness Giga Impact!"

An oversized sphere of molten lava erupted from the dragon's maw, striking Caesar Ragnarok and obliterating it, with Reiji wincing due to the ensuing shockwave.

Reiji – LP: 1700→1400

"I hope this isn't the full extent of your power, or this is going to be over very soon." Nightshroud said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Reiji announced. "Draw! I activate the Continuous Spell Card Contract with the Hellgate, whose effect allows me to add a "D/D" Monster from my Deck to my hand. In exchange, I'll receive 1000 points of damage during each of my Standby Phases. I choose to add D/D Magical Savant Paracelsus from my Deck to my hand. Then, using the Scale 1 D/D/D Knowledge King Tomb Conquistador (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/LV: 10/SC: 1) and the Scale 12 D/D Magical Savant Paracelsus (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 600/LV: 1/SC: 12), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Reiji's sides, with an oddly-shaped device that contained a large brain within it and a complex machine resembling a distiller rising to their top.

"Due to Paracelsus's Pendulum Effect, the Pendulum Scale of the Monster in the other Pendulum Zone is doubled (Tomb Conquistador SC: 1→2)." Reiji stated. "Now, with my current scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 11. O grand power that shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Abyss Ragnarok! And from my hand, come forth, D/D/D Great Death Lord – Hell Armageddon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 1000/LV: 8/SC: 4)!"

A massive wave of energy erupted from Reiji's Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Abyss Ragnarok and a Monster resembling a giant crystal with a robotic head attached to it and a pulsating core in its center.

"So this is the fabled Pendulum Summon…" Nightshroud muttered. "How magnificent indeed…"

"Magical Savant Paracelsus's Pendulum Effect activates." Reiji declared. "Each time I Pendulum Summon a "D/D/D" Monster, I can draw a card from my Deck. Since I Pendulum Summoned two such Monsters, I can draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I summon D/D Lilith (ATK: 100/DEF: 2100/LV: 4)!"

The female figure with a serpent-like lower body and a single wing on its back appeared on Reiji's field.

"D/D Lilith's effect activates, allowing me to add a "D/D" Monster from my Graveyard to my hand." Reiji continued. "I choose Supreme Dragon King Pendragon. Then, I activate Abyss Ragnarok's effect. Once per turn, I can tribute a "D/D" Monster in order to banish a Monster on my opponent's field. I will release D/D Lilith in order to banish your Meteor Black Dragon!"

The cables extending from Abyss Ragnarok's back shot forward, striking Meteor Black Dragon and causing it to burst into numerous particles that scattered on the air.

"However, the effect of Pitch-Black Scale Array activates." Nightshroud abruptly said. "If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard before my opponent's next Battle Phase, my opponent can only declare an attack with a single Monster during that Battle Phase."

"In that case, I'll use Hell Armageddon to attack you directly!" Reiji exclaimed. "The End of World!"

"I won't let you!" Nightshroud shouted. "I activate the Trap Card Rising Red-Eyes! Through its effect, if my opponent's Monster is about to declare an attack, I can target a Red-Eyes Black Dragon in my Graveyard, Special Summon it in attack position and force my opponent to attack it! Furthermore, that Monster cannot be destroyed by that battle! Revive, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Following Nightshroud's words, a portal appeared on the ground, with Red-Eyes Black Dragon emerging from it. Immediately afterwards, Hell Armageddon unleashed a barrage of violet-colored energy blasts that struck the dragon, but failed to destroy it, although the ensuing shockwave sent Nightshroud skidding backwards.

Nightshroud – LP: 2600→2000

"As expected, I'll need to exert myself much more in order to defeat you." Reiji said. "I end my turn with that."

"My turn." Nightshroud announced. "Draw. I activate the Spell Card Crimson Awakening – Infernal Fusion. Through its effect, I will return Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Red-Eyes Doomstar Dragon – Meteor Dragon from my Graveyard back to the Deck in order to perform a Fusion Summon with them!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a vortex of crimson-colored flames, Nightshroud chanted.

"Ferocious dragons embodying infinite potential! Let those blazing eyes of yours become the catalyst that will awaken the relentless warhound terrorizing the depths of the abyss! Fusion Summon! Arise now, Level 6! Crimson-Eyes Cagnazzo Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 500/LV: 6)!"

A towering, amethyst-colored dragon with a muscular build, two hound heads extending from its shoulders, blazing crimson eyes, four legs extending from its lower half, chains around its limbs and inverted wings that pointed downwards appeared on Nightshroud's field, letting out a piercing howl that caused almost everyone present to wince.

"I activate Crimson-Eyes Cagnazzo Dragon's effect." Nightshroud declared. "Once per turn, I can target a "Red-Eyes" or "Crimson-Eyes" Monster I control apart from itself and increase my Life Points by an amount equal to half that Monster's attack. I choose the 2400 attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon, meaning that I'll regain 1200 Life Points."

Cagnazzo Dragon spread its malformed wings, scattering crimson particles that fell on Nightshroud's body, giving him a foreboding appearance.

Nightshroud – LP: 2000→3200

"Battle!" Nightshroud exclaimed. "Crimson-Eyes Cagnazzo Dragon, attack Hell Armageddon!"

"I don't know what you're planning by attacking with a Monster with lower attack than Hell Armageddon, but I don't intend to just stand there without doing anything." Reiji stated. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card Contract with the Valkyrie, whose effect increase the attack of all "D/D" Monsters on my field by 1000 during my opponent's turn (Hell Armageddon ATK: 3000→4000, Abyss Ragnarok ATK: 2200→3200)!" In exchange, I'll receive 1000 points of damage during each of my Standby Phases!"

"Even if you do that, it's useless!" Nightshroud shouted. "Cagnazzo Dragon's effect activates! When this card attacks an opponent's Monster while my Life Points are higher than theirs, its attack increases by an amount equal to the difference, in this case 1800 (Cagnazzo Dragon ATK: 2400→4200), until the End Phase! Do it, Cagnazzo Dragon! Downfall Pride Buster!"

Cagnazzo Dragon's three maws opened wide, unleashing a stream of crimson flames that vaporized Hell Armageddon, causing Reiji to wince from the intense heat.

Reiji – LP: 1400→1200

"As long as Cagnazzo Dragon remains on the field, all Monsters destroyed by battle are banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard, meaning your Pendulum Monsters cannot revive." Nightshroud stated. "Next, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack Abyss Ragnarok! And thanks to Cagnazzo Dragon's effect, when a "Red-Eyes" or "Crimson-Eyes" Monster apart from itself attacks an opponent's Monster while my Life Points are higher than theirs, that Monster gains attack equal to half the difference between our Life Points, in this case 1000 (Red-Eyes Black Dragon ATK: 2400→3400) until the End Phase! Do it, Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Dark Flame Shot!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon opened its maw wide, unleashing a crimson blast that destroyed Abyss Ragnarok, with the ensuing shockwave sending Reiji skidding backwards.

Reiji – LP: 1200→1000

"Due to Cagnazzo Dragon's effect, your Abyss Ragnarok will also be banished." Nightshroud said. "I place a card face-down and end my turn, with my Monsters' attack returning to normal (Cagnazzo Dragon ATK: 4200→2400, Red-Eyes Black Dragon ATK: 3400→2400)."

"It's my turn!" Reiji announced. "Draw! During my Standby Phase, the effects of my two Contract cards activate, dealing 2000 points of damage to me. However, at this moment, Tomb Conquistador's Pendulum Effect activates. If I would receive damage from the effect of a "Contract" card, I gain that many Life Points instead. Therefore, I'll regain 2000 Life Points."

Following his words, Reiji was surrounded by a green-colored radiance that was generated from Tomb Conquistador.

Reiji – LP: 1000→3000

"So you also managed to restore your Life Points to a significant extent…" Nightshroud smirked. "As expected of a shrewd businessman, you know your way around contracts and their conditions."

"Manipulating even the disadvantageous parts of contracts to one's advantage is the basics of the basics after all." Reiji remarked as he straightened his glasses. "I activate the effect of Contract with the Hellgate in order to add D/D Vice Typhon from my Deck to my hand. Then, using my current Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once more! Come, my Monsters! D/D/D Supreme Dragon King Pendragon, D/D Vice Typhon (ATK: 2300/DEF: 2800/LV: 7) and D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Reiji's Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Due to Paracelsus's Pendulum Effect, I will draw two cards from my Deck since I Pendulum Summoned two "D/D/D" Monsters." Reiji stated. "Next, I Overlay the Level 7 Vice Typhon and Supreme Dragon King Pendragon!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy that were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Reiji chanted.

"Blood-soaked tyrant ruling over shadows! Emerge from your slumber and guide the wicked to the dusk of life! Xyz Summon! Arise now, Rank 7! D/D/D Ruthless Impalement King Vlad (Dark/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1700/R: 7/OU: 2)!"

A Monster clad in black plated armor with several spikes extending from it, which had two bat-shaped wings growing from its hand and held a crimson spear in its hands, appeared on Reiji's field.

"I activate Ruthless Impalement King Vlad's effect." Reiji declared. "Once per turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit from it in order to reduce the attack of all face-up Monsters my opponent controls to 0. Fortress of Impalement!"

Countless spikes suddenly erupted from the ground beneath Nightshroud's Monsters, piercing through them in numerous spots as they howled in agony.

(Red-Eyes Black Dragon ATK: 2400→0, Cagnazzo Dragon ATK: 2400→0)

"Next, I activate the effect of Daemon King's Advent in my Graveyard." Reiji continued. "By banishing this card, I can target a Monster in my Graveyard and treat it as a "D/D/D" Monster until the End Phase. I choose to target Vice Typhon, which was sent to the Graveyard in order to activate Vlad's effect. Then, I activate Vice Typhon's effect, banishing it along with D/D Lilith from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon a "D/D/D" Monster from my Extra Deck!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Reiji chanted once again.

"Raging storm spirit, join together with the strange witness in the dark night, and become a dragon-slaying hero! Fusion Summon! Be born, Level 8! D/D/D Cruel Dragon King Beowulf (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

A humanoid wolf Monster clad in armor with a cape extending from its back appeared on Reiji's field.

"Three "D/D/D" Monsters…" Yusho muttered. "Reiji fully intends to settle this during this turn…"

"Battle!" Reiji exclaimed. "Impalement King Vlad, destroy Crimson-Eyes Cagnazzo Dragon! Execution Thrust!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card Crimson Hell Gate!" Nightshroud abruptly stated. "Thanks to its effect, each time a "Red-Eyes" Monster or a Monster which was summoned by using a "Red-Eyes" Monster as material is destroyed by battle, I can reduce the battle damage to 0!"

Following Nightshroud's words, Cagnazzo Dragon was skewered by Impalement King Vlad's spear and was destroyed.

"Crimson Hell Gate's second effect activates." Nightshroud continued. "Each time one of the aforementioned Monsters is destroyed, I can place a Sin Counter on this card (Sin Counter: 0→1). In addition, Cagnazzo Dragon's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon a "Red-Eyes" Monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated and its attack and defense at 0. Revive, Red-Eyes Psycho Shocker!"

A portal appeared on the ground, with Psycho Shocker emerging from it and landing on Nightshroud's field.

"In that case, Cruel Dragon King Beowulf will attack Red-Eyes Psycho Shocker!" Reiji shouted. "The End of Wyvern!"

Beowulf slashed at Psycho Shocker with its claws, shredding it to pieces and destroying it.

"Crimson Hell Gate's effect activates." Nightshroud said. "My card gains one more counter (Sin Counter: 1→2)."

"Finally, Zero Maxwell will destroy your Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Reiji pointed at Nightshroud's final Monster. "Zero Scope Blast!"

A single ray of energy was unleashed from Zero Maxwell's telescope-shaped head, piercing through Nightshroud's dragon and destroying it.

"Due to Crimson Hell Gate's effect, the damage is reduced to 0 once again." Nightshroud reminded Reiji. "In addition, my card gains yet another counter (Sin Counter: 2→3)."

"My instinct tells me these counters will be troublesome…" Reiji murmured. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn." Nightshroud announced. "Draw."

"At this moment, the effect of Contract with the Valkyrie activates." Reiji abruptly stated. "Thanks to it, all Monsters I control gain 1000 attack until the start of my turn (Beowulf ATK: 3000→4000, Vlad: 2700→3700, Zero Maxwell ATK: 2800→3800)."

"I activate the Spell Card Unexpected Supply." Nightshroud stated. "Since I control no Monsters while my opponent does, I can draw one card from my Deck for every Monster with 2000 or more attack that my opponent controls, in this case three. Then, I activate the Spell Card Red-Eyes Fusion, sending Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Flame Swordsman and Red-Eyes Metal Knight Gearfried from my Deck to the Graveyard as materials in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Nightshroud chanted.

"Dragon of darkness embodying infinite potential! Iron-encased knight with the burning gaze! Swordsman of the phantom flame! Join together as one now and become a one-hit kill strike of lightning! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 9! Red-Eyes Gilford the Pitch-Black Lightning (ATK: 3400/DEF: 1900/LV: 9)!"

The red-eyed warrior with crimson and black armor that held a longsword surrounded by black lightning appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"I activate the Spell Card Explosive Red Summon." Nightshroud continued. "Thanks to its effect, I can target a Level 4 or lower "Red-Eyes" Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it by ignoring any effects that prevent its summon if my opponent controls more Monsters than I do. Revive, Red-Eyes Black Flame Swordsman!"

A portal appeared on the ground, with Black Flame Swordsman emerging from it and landing on Nightshroud's field.

"I activate Red-Eyes Gilford's effect." Nightshroud declared. "Once per turn, I can destroy a number of cards on my opponent's field equal to the number of "Red-Eyes" Monsters on my field. Since there are two such Monsters on my field, I can destroy two of your cards. I choose to destroy Contract with the Valkyrie and Cruel Dragon King Beowulf. Do it, my Monster!"

Red-Eyes Gilford raised its blade high, calling down two bolts of lightning that destroyed the designated cards.

(Zero Maxwell ATK: 3800→2800, Vlad ATK: 3700→2700)

"Next, I activate the Equip Spell Card Black Flame Salamander, equipping it to Black Flame Swordsman." Nightshroud stated as a flaming dragon appeared around his Monster's blade. "Thanks to its effect, my Monster gains 1000 attack (Black Flame Swordsman ATK: 1800→2800). Now, let's battle! Red-Eyes Gilford, destroy Zero Maxwell! Abyss Lightning Slash!"

Red-Eyes Gilford charged forward as its sword was enveloped by black lightning, striking Zero Maxwell and destroying it.

"Due to Zero Maxwell's effect, any damage I receive from battles involving it is reduced to 0." Reiji said.

"I see." Nightshroud said. "Since a "Red-Eyes" Monster on my field destroyed an opponent's Monster by battle, Black Flame Swordsman's effect allows me to draw one card from my Deck. Next, Black Flame Swordsman, destroy Ruthless Impalement King Vlad! Catharsis Salamander!"

Black Flame Swordsman swung its blade, unleashing a dragon-shaped wave of black flames that consumed Reiji's Monster, causing him to wince as a few stray embers struck him.

Reiji – LP: 3000→2900

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card Mirage of Nightmare." Nightshroud said. "Finally, I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Reiji announced. "Draw!"

"At this moment, the effect of Mirage of Nightmare activates, allowing me to draw cards until I have four in my hand." Nightshroud stated. "In exchange, I must discard the same amount of cards in my next Standby Phase. As such, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Emergency Provisions, whose effect allows me to send any number of Spell or Trap Cards I control to the Graveyard and gain 1000 Life Points for every sent card. I will send Mirage of Nightmare to the Graveyard in order to gain 1000 Life Points."

Nightshroud – LP: 3200→4200

"You're not the only one who can recover Life Points." Reiji said. "Due to the Pendulum Effect of Tomb Conquistador, the damage that Contract with the Hellgate would deal me increases my Life Points instead. Therefore, I will also gain 1000 Life Points.

Reiji – LP: 2900→3900

"And that's not all." Reiji continued. "Ruthless Impalement King Vlad's effect activates. If this card was destroyed while it had Overlay Units attached to it, I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard during my Standby Phase with its effects negated. Revive, Vlad!"

A swarm of bats suddenly appeared on the field, converging into the form of Ruthless Impalement King Vlad.

"I activate the effect of Contract with the Hellgate, adding Earthbound King Nobunaga to my hand." Reiji stated. "Then, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from the Extra Deck, Zero Maxwell!"

A single beam of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of Zero Maxwell upon landing on Reiji's field.

"Now then, this might be my first time trying it out, but this Duel should make for good practice." Reiji suddenly remarked. "I'll have you assist me in mastering the only form of summoning that had eluded me so far, Nightshroud."

"Hoh?" Nightshroud grinned. "You intend to improve yourself even further through this Duel?"

"That's right." Reiji said. "After all, I made a promise about a rematch to one of my comrades, so I intend to be in my absolute best when I face him once again by having mastered every form of summoning. I activate the Ritual Spell Card D/D/D Ritual, whose effect allows me to Ritual Summon a "D/D/D" Ritual Monster by offering the appropriate tributes. However, if I control two or more "D/D/D" Monsters, I can Ritual Summon without offering any tributes."

A large magic circle appeared above Reiji following his words, with several flames igniting around it. As a large dimensional gate appeared in its middle, Reiji chanted.

"Restless souls wandering between the alternate plans! Gather here and now, and give form to the demonic king of unification slumbering beneath the earth! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 10! D/D/D Earthbound Demon King Nobunaga (Earth/Fiend/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600/LV: 10)!"

An imposing Monster giving off a sinister aura that was clad in russet-colored mechanical armor reminiscent of a samurai and held an oversized katana appeared on Reiji's field.

"Oh, as expected of Reiji." Yusho commented with an amazed look. "He acquired Ritual Summoning, and was even able to summon a Ritual Monster without tributes. Truly impressive."

"Battle!" Reiji exclaimed. "Earthbound King Nobunaga, attack Red-Eyes Gilford! At this moment, Nobunaga's effect activates! When this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned Monster with a higher attack than it, I can reduce that Monster's attack to 0 (Red-Eyes Gilford ATK: 3400→0)! In exchange, the damage from this battle will be halved! Do it, my Monster! Gravity Cut!"

Earthbound King Nobunaga brandished its blade and charged forward, cleanly bisecting Red-Eyes Gilford with a rapid slash.

"Crimson Hell Gate reduces the damage to 0 and gains one more counter thanks to its effect (Sin Counter: 3→4)." Nightshroud stated. "Furthermore, Red-Eyes Gilford's effect activates. When this card is destroyed, I can Special Summon a "Red-Eyes" Monster with a lower Level than it from my Deck or Graveyard and have you receive damage equal to half its attack. I choose to Special Summon Red-Eyes Lightning Lord – Evil Daemon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200/LV: 6)!"

A demonic Monster with bone armor and wings extending from its back appeared on Nightshroud's field. Immediately afterwards, Reiji was struck by a red-colored bolt of lightning that descended from the sky, causing him to stumble.

Reiji – LP: 3900→2650

"Next, Zero Maxwell, destroy Evil Daemon!" Reiji shouted. "Zero Scope Blast!"

Zero Maxwell unleashed an energy wave from its telescope-shaped head, piercing through Evil Daemon and destroying it.

"Crimson Hell Gate's effect activates." Nightshroud said. "The damage is reduced to 0 and this card gains one counter (Sin Counter: 4→5)."

"At this moment, Earthbound Demon King Nobunaga's effect activates!" Reiji declared. "When another "D/D" Monster destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, I can inflict 600 points of damage to them! Take this!"

A dozen arquebuses appeared around Nobunaga, unleashing a barrage of shots that struck Nightshroud's body and caused him to grunt from the pain.

Nightshroud – LP: 4200→3600

"Since you can't inflict battle damage, you decided to switch to effect damage, huh?" Nightshroud smirked. "Not bad, Akaba Reiji."

"Finally, Ruthless Impalement King Vlad, attack Black Flame Swordsman!" Reiji pointed at Nightshroud's last Monster. "At this moment, I will send D/D Dullahan (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 700/DEF: 2000/LV: 4) from my hand to the Graveyard in order to activate its effect, increasing my Monster's attack by 700 until the End Phase (Vlad ATK: 2700→3400)! Go, Vlad! Execution Thrust!"

Vlad's lance pierced through Black Flame Swordsman weapon and body, destroying the Monster.

"My Continuous Trap Card's effect will reduce the damage to 0, while it will gain a counter (Sin Counter: 5→6)." Nightshroud stated. "In addition, when Black Flame Salamander is sent to the Graveyard because the equipped Monster was destroyed, I can draw one card from my Deck."

"Nobunaga's effect activates once again." Reiji declared. "Thanks to it, you'll receive 600 points of damage once again!"

Nightshroud was struck by a barrage of arquebus fire once again, causing him to stumble from the impact.

Nightshroud – LP: 3600→3000

"I end my turn with this." Reiji said. "At this moment, D/D Dullahan's effect ends, with Impalement King Vlad's effect returning to normal (Vlad ATK: 3400→2700)."

"How magnificent, Akaba Reiji." Nightshroud praised the grey-haired youth. "I see that the rumors of your skill and abilities aren't exaggerated in the least. No, I believe they've failed to grasp your true potential. It's a shame that you've chosen to oppose us. If you worked together with us, we could have used your skill and expertise in our goal of saving the world."

"I'll praise your exceptional skill, tenacity and drive as well." Reiji responded. "Your Dueling is like a sword that's been sharpened to the limit, swift, precise and lethal. However, this is a good opportunity. Why have you chosen to follow my father? What sort of goal do you wish to accomplish so desperately that you'd discard even your own family? Somehow, I don't believe it's the ridiculous fantasy of building an ideal world that all Academia lapdogs spout."

Nightshroud was silent for a few seconds before eventually responding.

"…My goal is the same as your father's; the salvation of this world." Nightshroud stated. "However, our idea of salvation is fundamentally different to the one most Academia members envision."

"Hoh?" Reiji raised an eyebrow. "Do explain."

"To answer your question fully, I must first pose a question of my own." Nightshroud said. "Did you not ever think it strange that the four dimensions are almost identical to one another except for one major factor, the different summoning methods employed by them?"

Reiji narrowed his eyes at this. It was true that he had considered such a thing strange before, but had never given it much thought and had simply dismissed it as an odd quirk in the end. Was he implying that there was some hidden purpose behind this that he had missed?

"The explanation for that can be traced back to the origins of the four dimensions." Nightshroud continued. "Yes, back at the time—when the dimensions were one."

Cue shocked gasps from everyone present.

"What…did you say?" Yusho seemed astonished. "The dimensions used to be one? What are you talking about?"

"While it sounds like a far-fetched tale, this is the undeniable truth." Nightshroud stated. "The Fusion, Xyz, Synchro and Standard Dimension were once one, the Original Dimension. That dimension was the originator of anything, including the root of the tragedy that still threatens everyone."

"If we assume that what you say is true, there was a reason that Original Dimension was split into four." Reiji straightened his glasses. "And that reason is something that still lingers."

"That's exactly right, Akaba Reiji." Nightshroud said. "In the Original Dimension, a powerful Duelist who stood above all else, a young man named Zarc, used the Real Solid Vision system developed by Akaba Leo to transform himself into a powerful Monster that plunged the world into chaos and despair. A brave Duelist wielding the power of nature put an end to Zarc's campaign of terror and destruction by splitting him into four parts, unwittingly creating the four dimensions in the process. However, Zarc hasn't perished and intends to become one once again. Once he does, the world will be destroyed for sure. Our only chance is to acquire the same power that defeated him once before through the Arc Area Project, putting an end to him once and for all."

"From your words, I can tell that you really believe this little fairy tale of yours that my father fed you, including the fact that he somehow experienced all this." Reiji spoke with a derisive tone. "However, if you wish to convince me, you'll have to give some solid evidence of this supposed Zarc's existence and imminent resurrection. Otherwise, I'm afraid I'll have to dismiss your words as a childish fantasy."

"Believe what you wish." Nightshroud shrugged. "I didn't wish to believe it at first when the Professor spoke of this to me, who was wavering in his loyalties after my sister's defection. However, the Professor showed me his memories as a resident of the Original Dimension before its separation, giving me a first-hand view of the destruction wrought by that Monster, a Monster he had unwittingly created. He even humbled himself before me by bowing and even wagered his life, being willing to let me eliminate him should I have doubts about him. That man's determination to stop the revival of the Demon Duelist was definitely genuine, which is why I decided to follow him…even if that path leads to Hell."

Nightshroud gazed at the ceiling for a brief moment before speaking once again.

"I used to be a soft-hearted fool, a young brat who believed in naïve ideals and treated Duels as a sport." Nightshroud stated. "In order to acquire the strength needed to protect this world, I had to abandon everything and everyone; friends, family, even conscience and morals as a human. While our skills are nearly equal, do you really believe your conviction can match mine, Akaba Reiji?"

"You seem to be misunderstanding something fundamental." Reiji stated. "You believe that by abandoning everything important to you, you demonstrate your strength? That's a laughable outlook, Nightshroud. Let me teach you this. Recklessly discarding everything doesn't make you strong; it makes you weak."

"…What did you say?" Nightshroud's mouth became a thin line as he glared at Reiji. "I'm weak?"

"That's right." Reiji insisted. "You are laughably weak, to the point where I'm starting to pity you. Your reckless disregard for the things precious to you is not proof of strength, but proof that you didn't have the fortitude and resolve to pursue your goal while carrying the weight of everything that once mattered to you."

Reiji then straightened his glasses before resuming speaking.

"It appears we're fundamentally different at our core after all. I chose to pursue my goal while carrying the burden and responsibility of being the leader everyone trusted to follow. Treating the Lancers as mere tools would have been easy, and perhaps even more effective against you in the long run. However, the victory I seek, the ideal future I seek, is one that as many of us as possible can share together. The future you pursue on the other hand is an empty one, devoid of everything that once mattered to you, a truly hollow victory. That's why, in the end, a person like you who easily relinquished his bonds, his freedom of will, and even core aspects of his humanity to become a weapon will never be able to match me. It's impossible no matter what."

"What do you presume to know of the weight of my sacrifices…or the scars I carry and the pain I have to endure…?" Nightshroud spat out in a barely audible voice before composing himself and speaking to Reiji. "What you perceive as strength sounds like meaningless chains that only drag you down and prevent you from unleashing your full potential to me. Since we can only agree to disagree, let us ascertain through this Duel which viewpoint is ultimately the correct one; is strength born from the resolve to abandon everything for the sake of a single goal greater, or does strength cultivated through persistently carrying one's own burdens even to one's own detriment surpasses it?"

"That sounds just fine to me." Reiji gestured at Nightshroud. "Now, no need to hold back. Hit me with your best shot."

"Be careful what you wish for." Nightshroud smirked. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Fusion Revival Technique, which allows me to add a "Fusion" card from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose Crimson Awakening – Infernal Fusion and activate it, using its effect to shuffle Evil Daemon and Black Flame Swordsman from my Graveyard back to the Deck in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a vortex of crimson-colored flames, Nightshroud chanted.

"Swordsman of the phantom flame! Lightning-clad demon with the burning gaze! Let those blazing eyes of yours become the catalyst that will awaken the roaring blaze of destruction dwelling in the depths of Hell! Fusion Summon! Come forth now, Level 5! Crimson-Eyes Dragunazo Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 0/LV: 5)!"

A navy-colored dragon with dragon heads extending from its chest, hands, legs and tail, which had crimson veins running through its body and ashes falling off its body, appeared on Nightshroud's field, letting out a resonant howl.

"I activate Dragunazo Dragon's effect." Nightshroud declared. "Once per turn, if my opponent controls more Monsters than I do, I can Special Summon a "Crimson-Eyes" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck whose Level is lower than the Monster with the highest Level my opponent controls by ignoring its summoning conditions. Since the Level 10 Earthbound King Nobunaga is the Monster with the highest Level, I can Special Summon a Level 9 or lower Monster. Appear now, Crimson-Eyes Farfarel Dragon (ATK: 3100/DEF: 2700/LV: 9)

The reddish brown-colored dragon with crimson eyes and a demonic appearance, which had two sets of wings extending from its back and several serpents extending from its body, appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"I'm not finished yet." Nightshroud continued. "I activate the Spell Card Akashic Fusion. Through its effect, I can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster that requires a specific "Fusion" card to be used for its summon by treating this card as that specific Fusion card as long as the materials are the correct ones. I will fuse Red-Eyes Tracer Dragon and Red-Eyes Wyvern!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a vortex of crimson-colored flames, Nightshroud chanted for the second time.

"Ferocious dragons embodying infinite potential! Let those blazing eyes of yours become the catalyst that will awaken the scorching breath of Hell! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 4! Crimson-Eyes Libecolle Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

The dark-blue colored dragon with crimson eyes and bulges that resembled exhaust ports which discharged scorching winds throughout its body appeared on Nightshroud's field next to his other two dragons.

"Three of these malicious dragons at once…" Yusho remarked. "This could spell trouble for Reiji…"

"Nii-sama…" Reira clutched the stuffed toy hanging from his belt. "Hang in there…"

"I activate Dragunazo Dragon's second effect." Nightshroud stated. "Once per turn, if I Fusion Summoned another Dark-attribute Dragon-type Fusion Monster during my Main Phase, I can target a Spell or Trap Card on my opponent's field and destroy it. I will destroy your face-down card."

"In that case, I'll activate it first." Reiji said. "Thanks to the effect of my Trap Card, D/D Backdoor Deal, all battle damage from battles involving "D/D" Monsters is reduced to 0 for the rest of this turn."

"Then, let's battle!" Nightshroud exclaimed. "At this moment, I activate Farfarel Dragon's effect! Once per turn, during the Battle Phase, I can target a Monster my opponent controls, make its attack equal to Farfarel Dragon's until the End Phase and have it attack another Monster my opponent controls! I choose to have your Earthbound Demon King Nobunaga (Nobunaga ATK: 3000→3100) attack your Ruthless Impalement King Vlad!"

Following Nightshroud's words, the serpents attached on Farfarel Dragon's body shot forward, entangling themselves around Nobunaga and forcing it to turn towards Vlad. Immediately afterwards, Nobunaga dashed forward and plunged its sword deep into Vlad's chest, destroying it.

"Due to its effect, Vlad will be banished." Reiji said. "And thanks to my Trap's effect, all battle damage will be reduced to 0."

"Moving on, Dragunazo Dragon will attack Zero Maxwell!" Nightshroud shouted. "At this moment, Libecolle Dragon's effect activates! When a Dark-attribute Dragon-type Monster declares an attack, I can increase that Monster's attack by 800 (Dragunazo Dragon ATK: 2300→3100)! Do it, Dragunazo Dragon! Abyss Wrath Howl!"

All mouths on the dragon's body opened wide, unleashing a powerful shockwave that broke Zero Maxwell's body to pieces.

"Next, Farfarel Dragon will attack Nobunaga!" Nightshroud declared. "And of course, Libecolle Dragon's effect activates once more, boosting my dragon's attack (Farfarel Dragon ATK: 3100→3900)! Go, Farfarel Dragon! Scornful Phantasma Flare!"

Farfarel Dragon opened its maw wide, unleashing a large, grey-colored fireball that consumed Reiji's Monster, obliterating it.

"Nobunaga's effect activates!" Reiji abruptly stated. "When this card is destroyed, I can Special Summon a "D/D/D" Monster from my Deck with its effects negated! Come forth, the second copy of Hell Armageddon!"

A dimensional rift appeared above Reiji, with Hell Armageddon emerging from it and landing on his field.

"Even with the attack boost, Libecolle Dragon cannot match Hell Armageddon…" Nightshroud remarked. "It can't be helped then. I place one card and end my turn. At this moment, Red-Eyes Wyvern's effect in my Graveyard activates. Since I didn't perform a Normal Summon during this turn, I can banish this card from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon a "Red-Eyes" Monster from my Graveyard. Revive, Red-Eyes Gilford!"

A portal appeared on the ground, with Red-Eyes Gilford emerging from it and landing on Nightshroud's field.

"It's my turn!" Reiji announced. "Draw! During my Standby Phase, Tomb Conquistador's Pendulum Effect activates, enabling me to regain 1000 Life points instead of receiving 1000 points of damage from Contract with the Hellgate."

Reiji was once again surrounded by a glowing aura that was generated from Tomb Conquistador.

Reiji – LP: 2650→3650

"Moving on, I will perform a Pendulum Summon!" Reiji declared. "Revive from the Extra Deck, Zero Maxwell! And from my hand, come, D/D Pandora (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 2100/LV: 5) and D/D Brownie (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 3/SC: 2)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Zero Maxwell, a masked woman whose lower body consisted of a box, and a misshapen demon with a single wing extending from its right torso and a tail instead of a lower body appeared on Reiji's field.

"I activate the effect of Contract with the Hellgate to add one of my strongest Monsters in my hand and release Zero Maxwell in order to Special Summon it!" Reiji continued. "The inexorable decrees of fate will awaken the Demon of Causality! Descend now before us, almighty god-king who reigns over destiny itself! D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 10/SC: 1)!"

The massive Monster which had a skull-shaped face, an elongated body, four arms and numerous tentacles sprouting from its back appeared on Reiji's field.

"Next, I tune the Level 5 D/D Pandora with the Level 3 D/D Brownie!" As Pandora turned into five stars and Brownie turned into three rings surrounding them, Reiji chanted. "Climb over the corpses of heroes, carrying your bloodstained blade! Synchro Summon! Be born, Level 8! D/D/D Cursed Blood King Siegfried (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200/LV: 8)!"

The armored warrior with long, white hair that carried an oversized broadsword on its back appeared on Reiji's field.

"I activate Siegfried's effect." Reiji stated. "Once during either player's turn, I can target a Spell or Trap Card on the field and negate its effect until the next Standby Phase. I will negate the effects of your Crimson Hell Gate."

"I won't let you!" Nightshroud shouted. "I activate the Counter Trap Card Crimson Lock. Thanks to its effect, if I control a "Crimson-Eyes" Monster, I can negate the activation of an opponent's card effect that would target a card on my field. Therefore, Siegfried's effect won't apply."

"In that case, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Sinister Contract with the Outer Deity." Reiji stated. "Now, let's battle! Zero Laplace, attack Crimson-Eyes Farfarel Dragon! At this moment, Zero Laplace's effect activates, making its attack equal to double the original attack of the Monster it's battling until the end of the damage step (Zero Laplace ATK: 0→6200)! Destroy his Monster, Zero Laplace! The End of Fate!"

Following Reiji's words, Zero Laplace unleashed a sphere of dark energy that struck Farfarel Dragon's body, destroying it.

"Farfarel Dragon's effect activates." Nightshroud stated. "Thanks to it, I can draw two cards from my Deck when it's destroyed. And Crimson Hell Gate gains one more counter (Sin Counter: 6→7)."

"Next, Cursed Blood King Siegfried will attack Red-Eyes Gilford!" Reiji exclaimed. "And since a "D/D/D" Monster on my field battles an opponent's Monster with a higher attack than itself, the effect of Sinister Contract with the Outer Deity activates, increasing my Monster's attack by 1000 (Siegfried ATK: 2800→3800)! Take that warrior down, Siegfried! Phantasmal Greatsword Balmung!"

Siegfried swung its large blade, unleashing an energy blast that cleanly bisected Red-Eyes Gilford, destroying it.

"Crimson Hell Gate gains yet another counter (Sin Counter: 7→8)." Nightshroud stated. "In addition, Red-Eyes Gilford's effect activates! Thanks to it, I will send the 2400 Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to inflict damage to you equal to half its attack!"

"The second effect of Sinister Contract with the Outer Deity activates!" Reiji declared. "When I'm about to receive effect damage, I can negate it and increase the attack of a "D/D/D" Monster I control by an amount equal to that damage! In exchange, the effect damage I will receive from this card's effect during my next Standby Phase will be doubled! I choose to increase Siegfried's attack (Siegfried ATK: 3800→5000)! Finally, Hell Armageddon will destroy Libecolle Dragon! The End of World!"

Several energy blasts were unleashed from Hell Armageddon's core, destroying Nightshroud's dragon.

"The effect of Crimson Hell Gate activates, allowing me to reduce the battle damage to 0 and place one counter on this counter (Sin Counter: 8→9)." Nightshroud said. "With this, your attacks have come to an end."

"Is that so?" Reiji straightened his glasses. "Unfortunately for you, my assault is far from over. I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Forbidden Contract with the Rampaging Warrior. Thanks to its effect, "D/D/D" Monsters that declared an attack during the Battle Phase can attack once again on this Battle Phase. In exchange, they will be destroyed during the Battle Phase's end. As such, Siegfried will destroy Dragunazo Dragon! Phantasmal Greatsword Balmung!"

Siegfried swung its sword several times, severing every dragon head on the Monster's body and destroying it.

"Crimson Hell Gate's effect activates once again." Nightshroud stated. "The damage is reduced to 0 and this card gains a counter (Sin Counter: 9→10)."

"With this, you're wide open." Reiji pointed. "Let's end this! Hell Armageddon, attack him directly and wipe out his Life Points! The End of World!"

"Crimson Hell Gate's final effect activates!" Nightshroud bellowed. "When I'm about to receive damage from a direct attack, I can destroy this card to reduce the damage to 0 and end the Battle Phase!"

"So you escaped…" Reiji muttered. "With the Battle Phase's end, my Contract's effect activates, destroying Hell Armageddon and Siegfried. And since Siegfried was destroyed, its effect activates, allowing me to gain 1000 Life Points for every "Contract" card on my field. Since there are two such cards, I'll gain 2000 Life Points."

Reiji was surrounded by a silver aura following his words.

Reiji – LP: 3650→5650

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Reiji said.

"That was so close, and yet so far." Yusho remarked. "Still, Reiji has a solid formation and the advantage in terms of Life Points. However, I can't help but feel that the situation will change once again…"

"My turn!" Nightshroud announced. "Draw! During my Standby Phase, the effect of the destroyed Crimson Hell Gate activates. Thanks to it, I can Special Summon a "Crimson-Eyes" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck whose Level is equal to or lower than the number of Sin Counters on this card at the time of its destruction by ignoring its summoning conditions. Since there were ten Sin Counters, I will Special Summon a Level 10 Monster! Come to the stage, apostle of inferno! Level 10! Crimson-Eyes Rubicante Dragon (ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

A mechanical dragon covered from head to toe in blood red armor with a thick crimson mask attached to its face and several cannons extending from its body appeared on Nightshroud's field, letting out a furious howl.

"What is this…?" Reira spoke with his eyes wide open. "It feels scary…"

"I activate Crimson-Eyes Rubicante Dragon's effect." Nightshroud declared. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can send all cards my opponent controls to the Graveyard and inflict 300 points of damage to them for every sent card. You currently have six cards on your field, meaning you'll take 1800 points of damage! Endless Inferno Realm!"

Rubicante Dragon stomped its armored foot on the ground, generating pillars of magma from the ground that consumed Reiji's cards and enveloped him, causing him to let out a cry of pain as he fell to his knees.

Reiji – LP: 5650→3850

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Hellbound Soul." Nightshroud continued. "Thanks to its effect, I can increase the attack of a "Crimson-Eyes" Monster on my field by 500 (Rubicante Dragon ATK: 3500→4000). Now, let's battle! Crimson-Eyes Rubicante Dragon, attack him directly and end this!"

"I activate the effect of D/D Dullahan in my Graveyard!" Reiji exclaimed. "When I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can Special Summon it! Revive, D/D Dullahan in defense mode!"

A portal appeared on the ground, with a headless armored knight surrounded by blue flames that held its severed head in its left hand appeared on Reiji's field.

"Futile resistance…" Nightshroud growled. "In that case, Rubicante Dragon will destroy your D/D Dullahan! And thanks to the effect of Hellbound Soul, I can inflict piercing damage to you! Do it, Rubicante Dragon! Purgatory Blaze Drive!"

The cannons on the dragon's body swung forward, aiming at D/D Dullahan. Immediately afterwards, they unleashed a fiery inferno that enveloped the Monster, vaporizing it and causing Reiji to scream once again as he was struck by the flames.

Reiji – LP: 3850→1850

"Due to its effect…D/D Dullahan is banished…" Reiji wheezed out.

"It looks like you managed to survive yet again." Nightshroud said. "However, I'm afraid you won't be so lucky next time. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Reiji announced. "Draw! Using the Scale 6 D/D Magical Savant Thomas (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2600/LV: 8/SC: 6) and the Scale 10 Magical Savant Kepler (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1/SC: 10), I reset the Pendulum Scale!"

The two columns of light appeared next to Reiji's side once again, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 7 through 9! Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Zero Maxwell and Hell Armageddon!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Reiji's field.

"This pattern…" Yusho muttered. "Is that thing coming next?"

"The conditions have been met." Reiji declared. "When I Pendulum Summon a "D/D/D" Monster while the combined value of my Pendulum Scales exceeds 12, I can Special Summon this Monster from my hand!"

As the Pendulum portal behind Reiji was enlarged, moving outside of the confines between the two columns of light, he chanted.

"The quaking soul will now exceed the boundaries of reason! Seize the absolute power of the origin lying beyond light and darkness, and reign supreme upon this world! Transcendent Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Level 12! D/D/D/D Super-Dimensional Sovereign Emperor Zero Paradox (ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/LV: 12/SC: 12)!"

The massive Monster resembling a mechanical demon, which had a spherical lower body, four arms extending from portals that were hovering near its torso and several chains with small blades attached to their ends extending from its body appeared on Reiji's field.

"Transcendent Pendulum Summon?" Nightshroud wondered. "So this is the final trump card in your disposal, huh? How magnificent indeed."

"Zero Paradox's effect activates." Reiji stated. "When this card is Special Summoned successfully, I can destroy all other cards on the field! Oblivion Factor!"

A storm of energy erupted around Zero Paradox, obliterating all other cards on the field apart from itself.

"Since a "D/D/D" Monster left the field, Zero Paradox's effect activates, allowing me to double its attack (Zero Paradox ATK: 3000→6000)." Reiji stated. "Now, let's battle! Zero Paradox, attack Nightshroud directly! Twisted Equinox!"

"I activate the effect of Red-Eyes Giltia the Dark Knight in my hand!" Nightshroud exclaimed. "When I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Come, Red-Eyes Giltia in defense mode (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1850/DEF: 1500/LV: 5)!"

A Monster clad in a violet robe with black armor parts attached to it, which held an ornate staff in its hand, appeared on Nightshroud's field.

"In that case, Zero Paradox will destroy Red-Eyes Giltia!" Reiji declared. "Do it, my Monster!"

Zero Paradox pointed its arms forward, unleashing shockwaves that distorted the knight's body, causing it to collapse on itself and vanish.

"Red-Eyes Giltia's effect activates." Nightshroud stated. "When this card is destroyed, I can add a "Fusion" Spell Card from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand. I'll add Crimson Awakening – Infernal Fusion from my Graveyard to my hand."

"This means that another one of those Crimson-Eyes Monsters is coming next turn…" Reiji muttered. "I end my turn with this."

"My turn!" Nightshroud announced. "Draw! Now then, since you were so kind as to show me your ultimate trump card, it's only proper that I respond in kind. I activate the Spell Card Crimson Awakening – Infernal Fusion, shuffling Farfarel Dragon and Rubicante Dragon from my Graveyard back to my Extra Deck in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a vortex of crimson-colored flames, Nightshroud chanted.

"Dragons of Hell with eyes of disaster! Let those blazing eyes of yours become the catalyst that will awaken the fierce ruler of eternal damnation! Fusion Summon! Descend now, Level 12! Apostle of torment and demise, Crimson-Eyes Malacoda Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000/LV: 12)!"

A pitch-black dragon with a massive body that had crimson armor parts attached to it and an oversized tail with a blade attached to its end, which had a figure resembling a tall, cloaked skeleton that held an ornate scythe in its hands protruding from its back as a grotesque rider of a sorts, appeared on Nightshroud's field, letting out a howl that shook the whole chamber, causing cracks to appear on the walls.

"What…is that?" Yusho narrowed his eyes at the Monster. "Such a horrifying aura…"

Next to him, Reira was silent. However, his trembling body and disturbed breathing accurately conveyed his emotions at the appearance of this behemoth.

"Time to draw the curtain on this match, Akaba Reiji." Nightshroud declared. "Battle! Crimson-Eyes Malacoda Dragon, attack Zero Paradox! At this moment, Malacoda Dragon's effect activates! When this card battles, I can send a "Red-Eyes" or "Crimson-Eyes" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to increase its attack by an amount equal to that Monster's attack! I choose to send the 3700 Scarmiglione Dragon to the Graveyard (Malacoda Dragon ATK: 4000→7700)! Do it, my Monster! Anti-Genesis Paradigm!"

"Since a "D/D" Monster on my field is targeted for an attack, I can activate the effect of the Trap Card Zero Sum Penalty in my Graveyard that was sent to the Graveyard due to Rubicante Dragon's effect, setting it on my field and activating it!" Reiji exclaimed. "Thanks to its effect, each time a Monster on my field would be destroyed by battle during this Battle Phase, I can pay 300 Life Points and send a card from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard in order to prevent its destruction and reduce the battle damage to 0! I will use that effect to prevent Zero Paradox's destruction!"

Malacoda Dragon opened its maw wide, unleashing a storm of violet-colored energy that struck Zero Paradox, but failed to destroy it, with Reiji wincing due to the ensuing shockwave.

Reiji – LP: 1850→1550

"Not bad, but unfortunately, my attack is far from over." Nightshroud smirked. "During each Battle Phase, Malacoda Dragon's number of attacks is equal to the number of unused Monster Zones on my field, in this case four, plus its own. As such, Malacoda Dragon will attack once again! And of course, my Monster's first effect activates once again, meaning I can send the 3500 attack Rubicante Dragon, 3100 attack Farfarel Dragon, 2800 attack Gatolhog Dragon and 3800 attack Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to further boost my Monster's attack (Malacoda Dragon ATK: 7700→11200→14300→17100→20900)! Anti-Genesis Paradigm!"

"In that case, I'll counter your attacks with Zero Sum Penalty's effect!" Reiji shouted. "By paying 300 Life Points and sending one card from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard, I can prevent Zero Paradox's destruction and reduce the battle damage to 0!"

Following Reiji's words, Malacoda Dragon unleashed four consecutive blasts of energy that struck Zero Paradox, with the ensuing shockwave sending Reiji tumbling backwards.

Reiji – LP: 1550→1250→950→650→350

"You survived by the skin of your teeth, huh?" Nightshroud remarked. "Even so, your situation is still nearly hopeless. And it's about to become even worse. At the Battle Phase's end, I can Special Summon as many Monsters as possible that were sent to the Graveyard through Malacoda Dragon's effect with their effects negated by ignoring their summoning conditions. Revive, Scarmiglione Dragon, Rubicante Dragon, Farfarel Dragon and Gatolhog Dragon!"

The skeleton rider on Malacoda Dragon's back raised its scythe high, causing a wide crack to appear on the ground, out of which emerged the four dragons and landed on the field, letting out furious howls.

"Behold." Nightshroud gestured at his Monsters. "This is my strongest formation. Malacoda Dragon's effect prevents me from taking damage from battles involving other "Red-Eyes" or "Crimson-Eyes" Monsters I control, while its other effect prevents it from being targeted for an attack if I control any of the aforementioned Monsters. In addition, if Malacoda Dragon would be destroyed by a card effect, I can destroy a Monster I control instead. With this, there's absolutely no way you can break through and defeat me. The only thing you can do is surrender to your inevitable fate. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"At this moment, Zero Sum Penalty's effect activates." Reiji said as he stood up. "Any Monsters affected by its effect are banished during the End Phase."

"On top of all that, you've also lost your final trump card." Nightshroud stated. "Your defeat is all but set in stone, Akaba Reiji. I would advise you to surrender and spare yourself the upcoming agony. You fought skillfully and ferociously, so there's no shame in admitting that you're simply outmatched."

"Unfortunately, I cannot do that." Reiji stated as he straightened his glasses. "My comrades are fighting their hardest right now across Academia in order to make sure that the path to my father remains as unobstructed as possible. There's no way I can betray their trust by stumbling at this place. Therefore, I will seize victory no matter what! It's my turn! Draw!"

"Those are some big words, but what are you going to do with only a single card in your hand?" Nightshroud said. "If you believe you can somehow turn this hopeless situation around, I'd love to see you try."

"I absolutely will break through this pinch, and crush the symbol of your lonesome strength, that fiendish dragon that sacrifices its comrades and treats them as disposable shields." Reiji declared. "I activate Zero Sum Penalty's final effect. By banishing this card from my Graveyard, I can draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of times I used its effect during the previous turn, in this case five. However, during the End Phase, I'll receive 1000 points of damage for every card I drew."

"So it's all or nothing at this point." Yusho remarked with a frown. "Either way, Reiji has no choice but betting everything on finding a way to win during this turn."

Reiji checked his drawn cards with an unfathomable expression on his face before speaking.

"Using the Scale 6 D/D Proud Chevalier (ATK: 2000/DEF: 700/LV: 5/SC: 6) and the Scale 8 D/D Magical Savant Nicola (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000/LV: 6/SC: 8), I Set the Pendulum Scale for a third time!" Reiji announced as the columns of light appeared once again on his sides, with his Monsters rising to their top. "Now I can simultaneously summon Level 7 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Come, D/D/D Ultimate Wisdom King Chaos Apocalypse (ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

A single beam of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of Chaos Apocalypse.

"A single Pendulum Monster against my five dragons?" Nightshroud wondered, but then his eyes opened wide. "Unless… Don't tell me!"

"It's as you've probably guessed." Reiji stated. "When I Pendulum Summon a "D/D/D" Monster while the combined value of my Pendulum Scales exceeds 12, I can Special Summon this Monster from my hand by destroying all other Monsters on my field!"

As the Pendulum portal behind Reiji was enlarged, moving outside of the confines between the two columns of light, he chanted.

"The quaking soul will now exceed the boundaries of reason! Seize the absolute power of the origin lying beyond light and darkness, and reign supreme upon this world! Transcendent Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Level 12! The aloof and proud king gazing at the world from outside the boundaries of creation, D/D/D/D Legend Origin Valiant God-King Gilgamesh (Light/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 3500/LV: 12/SC: 0)!"

A spatial distortion suddenly appeared above Reiji, with a humanoid Monster clad entirely in shining gold armor with a crown-shaped helmet covering its head, which had two blades attached to its back and ornate gold chains wrapped around its arms and legs, emerging from it and illuminating the entire area.

"Another D/D/D/D Monster?" Nightshroud glared at the new Monster. "Zero Paradox wasn't the only one?"

"I never said that it was." Reiji smirked. "Now, bear witness to the transcendental power of the almighty king standing above all others!"

A golden portal appeared in front of Gilgamesh following Reiji's words, with an oddly shaped blade that had a cylindrical body emerging from it. Gilgamesh grabbed it and raised it high, generating a storm of energy that enveloped the entire field as it hovered upwards while the cylindrical part spun.

"What's this!?" Nightshroud shouted while covering his face. "What are you trying to do, Akaba Reiji!?"

"I activate Gilgamesh's effect!" Reiji exclaimed. "Once per turn, if there is a Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Pendulum Monster in my Graveyard, I can shuffle them back to the Deck in order to banish all cards from my opponent's field, hand and Graveyard, along with banishing five random cards from their Extra Deck!"

"What did you say!?" Nightshroud cried out in shock. "You're using such an absurd effect at this stage!?"

"I speak of genesis!" Reiji chanted as the storm intensified. "The elements amalgamate, coalesce, and bring forth the stars that weave all of creation! It's time for judgment! Take this! The peerless Sword of Rupture, Enuma Elish!"

Three massive spatial distortions appeared above Gilgamesh, with the Monster directing downwards as it pointed its blade at Nightshroud's field. Immediately afterwards, a raging wave of destruction erupted from it, consuming everything on Nightshroud's field and leaving it bare once it subsided.

"Such power…" Nightshroud fell to his knees, stunned. "My proud dragons, my soul, my resolve…everything was consumed…"

"It's time to end this for good!" Reiji declared. "Now, prostrate before the true king's might! Battle! Legend Origin Valiant God-King Gilgamesh, attack him directly and finish this! Gate of Babylon!"

Numerous golden portals appeared around Gilgamesh, with a vast array of weapons extending from them. With a gesture of its hand, Gilgamesh sent all the weapons flying with the speed of a meteor, striking Nightshroud and sending him flying backwards as his mask shattered, revealing his face.

Nightshroud – LP: 3000→0

Reiji: WIN

"To think that I would lose here…" Nightshroud let out a humorless chuckle. "How pitiful… But at least…I've bought some time for the Professor… Once the Arc Area Project is complete, we'll finally…live in a world free of fear…"

After saying so, Nightshroud lost consciousness. At the same time, Reiji stumbled and was about to fall, only for Yusho to support him with his arm.

"Easy there, Reiji." Yusho said. "That was quite the intense Duel you had there. Maybe we should take a break and rest for a bit."

"There's no time for that." Reiji responded as he stood to his full height. "Judging from Nightshroud's words, my father has begun preparations to initiate the Arc Area Project. We need to hurry to his chambers and put an end to it before it's too late."

"You're probably right." Yusho nodded, but then frowned. "Still…that story Nightshroud told us about the Demon Duelist Zarc…could this really be the reason Leo is doing all this?"

"I'm not sure." Reiji said. "Nightshroud certainty thought this was the case, but it's a rather tall tale to take at face value. I'm more inclined to believe my father lied to him and concealed his true purpose. Either way, the only way to elucidate the truth is to move forward and confront my father."

"Right you are." Yusho agreed. "Well then, let's move on and hope that we won't have any other unfortunate encounters like this one. We need to save our strength for the main event."

After saying that, Reiji, Reira and Yusho moved further into the fortress, leaving the corridor and the unconscious Nightshroud behind them. At the same time, Leo, who had been observing the situation through his holographic scenes, sighed.

"Even Nightshroud has fallen to the Lancers, while my son and his group have almost reached me. That's truly unfortunate. Regardless, his sacrifice and that of everyone else won't be in vain. The Arc Area Project is almost ready to begin. And when it does, my heart's desire will finally be fulfilled…"

Leo remarked so as he stared at the distance, mentally preparing himself for the upcoming battle…

* * *

Card Corner

 **Lens Magician**

ATK: 0, DEF: 800, LV: 2

Light/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is targeted for an attack, you can tribute it in order to negate that attack and Special Summon "C/C One-Eyed Past Eye" from your Deck.

 **C/C/C Shadow Dagger the Embodiment of Fused Arms**

ATK: 1800, DEF: 0, LV: 4

Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

"C/C One-Eyed Past Eye" + 1 Level 4 or lower DARK Monster

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can target a face-up DARK Monster your opponent controls; destroy it.

 **C/C/C Shadow Crushgaunts the Embodiment of Overlaid Armors**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 2000, R: 4

Dark/Fiend/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 4 DARK Monsters

Monster Effect: Once during either player's turn, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card and target a DARK Monster you control; prevent its destruction by battle and halve all battle damage from battles involving it until the Battle Phase's end. During the Battle Phase's end, destroy that Monster.

 **Clear Wrathful Cerberus**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 1900, LV: 7

Dark/Beast/Effect

Monster Effect: This face-up card is not treated as a Dark-attribute Monster. All "Clear" Monster you control can inflict piercing damage as long as this card remains face-up on the field. Once per turn, if "Clear World" is on your field, you can send up to three "Clear" Monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard; your Monster can attack a number of times equal to the number of discarded cards during this turn's Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed while "Clear World" is on the field, you can draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of "Clear" Monsters that were destroyed during this turn, including this card.

 **C/C/C Shadow Bow the Embodiment of Tuned Attacks**

ATK: 1900, DEF: 0, LV: 4

Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect

1 "C/C" Tuner Monster + 1 Level 1 DARK Monster

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent for every DARK Monster on the field.

 **Clear Void Sorcerer**

ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000, LV: 8

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: This face-up card is not treated as a Dark-attribute Monster. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all damage your opponent receives from "Clear" Monsters you control is doubled. Once per turn, you can destroy a number of Spell and Trap Cards on your opponent's field equal to the number of "Clear" Monsters you control. If Clear World is on your field, you can destroy one more such card.

 **C/C One-Eyed Demon Eye**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 300, LV: 3

Dark/Fiend/Ritual/Effect

Monster Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with Mirror Ritual. This card's name is always treated as "C/C One-Eyed Past Eye" as long as it remains on the field. Once per turn, you can target a Monster your opponent controls and Special Summon a Remnant Token with the same type, Level, ATK and DEF as it, but a different attribute of your choice on their field. If the Remnant Token is targeted by a card effect, destroy it. If a "C/C/C" Monster on your field would be destroyed, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to prevent its destruction.

 **C/C/C Radiant Artillery the Embodiment of Tuned Attacks**

ATK: 2800, DEF: 0, LV: 8

Light/Fiend/Synchro/Effect

1 "C/C" Tuner Monster + 1 Level 5 LIGHT Monster

Monster Effect: When this card declares an attack, your opponent cannot activate face-down Spell or Trap Cards. Once per turn, you can target a "C/C/C" Monster in your Graveyard or banish zone; equip it to this card and have it gain ATK equal to half of the equipped Monster's ATK. If this card successfully attacks an opponent's Monster, you can send the equipped Monster to the Graveyard in order to destroy all of your opponent's Monsters whose Level is equal to or lower than the sent Monster's Level.

 **Clear Impurity Dragon**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 10

Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect

"Clear Vice Dragon" + 1 "Clear" Fusion Monster

Monster Effect: This face-up card is not treated as a Dark-attribute Monster. Once per turn, you can reduce the ATK of all Monsters your opponent controls to 0 and have this card gain ATK equal to twice the total amount of ATK lost by these Monsters. When this card attacks an opponent's Monster, you can switch that Monster's battle position. Once during either player's turn, if this card would be destroyed by a card effect, it's not destroyed, and you can also prevent another card on your field from being destroyed by that same effect.

 **C/C/C Water Bardiche the Embodiment of Fused Arms**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 0, LV: 8

Water/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

"C/C One-Eyed Past Eye" + 1 Level 7 or higher WATER Monster

Monster Effect: When this card battles a WATER Monster, you can shuffle that Monster back to the Deck before damage calculation and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that Monster's ATK on the field. If this card is destroyed by a card effect, you can destroy all cards on the field.

 **C/C/C Shadow Greatsword the Embodiment of Fused Arms**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 0, LV: 8

Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

"C/C One-Eyed Past Eye" + 1 Level 7 or higher DARK Monster

Monster Effect: When this card is Fusion Summoned, you can negate the effects of all cards on your opponent's field. When this card battles an opponent's DARK Monster, you can destroy it before damage calculation and inflict its ATK as damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed by battle, halve the ATK of the Monster that destroyed it.

 **Red-Eyes Psycho Shocker**

ATK: 2400, DEF: 1500, LV: 6

Dark/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is summoned successfully, you can target a Level 4 or lower DARK Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. If you control at least one other "Red-Eyes" Monster, you can target a face-down Spell or Trap Card in your opponent's Spell/Trap Card Zone; destroy it. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect.

 **D/D Magical Savant Paracelsus**

ATK: 0, DEF: 600, LV: 1, SC: 12

Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: If the Pendulum Monster in your other Pendulum Zone isn't a "D/D/D" Monster, destroy this card. When this card is placed in your Pendulum Zone successfully, target the card in your other Pendulum Zone; double its Pendulum Scale. Each time you Pendulum Summon "D/D/D" Monsters, draw one card from your Deck for every such Monster.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, if you would take damage from the effect of a "Contract" card, you can reduce that damage to 0 and target one "D/D" Monster on your field; increase its ATK by an amount equal to the amount of damage you would have received.

 **Crimson-Eyes Cagnazzo Dragon**

ATK: 2400, DEF: 500, LV: 6

Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect

1 Level 5 or higher "Red-Eyes" Monster + 1 "Red-Eyes" Monster 2 Levels higher than the other one

Monster Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned through the effect of "Crimson Awakening – Infernal Fusion". This Monster is also always treated as a Fiend-type Monster. As long as this card remains on the field, Monsters that are destroyed by battle are banished. Once per turn, you can target a "Red-Eyes" or "Crimson-Eyes" Monster you control apart from this card; increase your Life Points by an amount equal to half that Monster's ATK. When this card attacks an opponent's Monster while your Life Points are higher than theirs, increase its ATK by an amount equal to the difference until the End Phase. When a "Red-Eyes" or "Crimson-Eyes" Monster apart from this card attacks an opponent's Monster while your Life Points are higher than theirs, that Monster gains ATK equal to half the difference until the End Phase. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon a "Red-Eyes" Monster from your Graveyard with its ATK and DEF at 0 and its effects negated.

 **D/D/D Ruthless Impalement King Vlad**

ATK: 2700, DEF: 1700, R: 7

Dark/Fiend/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 7 Monsters

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card; reduce the ATK of all face-up Monsters your opponent controls to 0. When this card declares an attack, you can target the attacking Monster' change its battle position. If this card is destroyed while it has Xyz Materials attached to it, you can Special Summon it during your next Standby Phase with its effects negated, but banish it when it leaves the field.

 **D/D/D Earthbound Demon King Nobunaga**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 2600, LV: 10

Earth/Fiend/Ritual/Effect

Monster Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with D/D/D Ritual. When this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned Monster with a higher ATK than it, reduce that Monster's ATK to 0, but halve the damage from that battle. When another "D/D" Monster you control destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, you can inflict 600 points of damage to them. When this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon a "D/D/D" Monster from your Deck with its effects negated.

 **D/D Dullahan**

ATK: 700, DEF: 2000, LV: 4

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: When a "D/D" Monster you control battles an opponent's Monster, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; increase that Monster's ATK by 700 until the End Phase. If you would receive a direct attack, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, but banish it when it leaves the field.

 **Crimson-Eyes Dragunazo Dragon**

ATK: 2300, DEF: 0, LV: 5

Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect

1 Level 4 or lower "Red-Eyes" Monster + 1 Level 5 or higher Fiend-type Monster

Monster Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned through the effect of "Crimson Awakening – Infernal Fusion". This Monster is also always treated as a Fiend-type Monster. Once per turn, if your opponent controls more Monsters than you do, you can Special Summon a "Crimson-Eyes" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck whose Level is lower than the Monster with the highest Level your opponent controls by ignoring its summoning conditions. Once per turn, if you Fusion Summoned another DARK Dragon-type Fusion Monster during your Main Phase, you can target a Spell or Trap Card on your opponent's field and destroy it.

 **Red-Eyes Giltia the Dark Knight**

ATK: 1850, DEF: 1500, LV: 5

Dark/Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: If you would receive a direct attack, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. As long as this card remains on the field, "Red-Eyes" Fusion Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. If this card is destroyed, you can add a "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

 **Crimson-Eyes Malacoda Dragon**

ATK: 4000, DEF: 4000, LV: 12

Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect

1 Level 8 or higher "Red-Eyes" Fusion Monster + 1 Level 8 or higher Fiend-type Fusion Monster

Monster Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned through the effect of "Crimson Awakening – Infernal Fusion". This Monster is also always treated as a Fiend-type Monster. This card cannot be targeted for an attack if you control other "Red-Eyes" or "Crimson-Eyes" Monsters. You take no battle damage from battles involving other "Red-Eyes" or "Crimson-Eyes" Monsters you control. If this card would be destroyed by a card effect, you can destroy another "Red-Eyes" or "Crimson-Eyes" Monster on your field. During each Battle Phase, this card can declare a number of attacks equal to the number of unused Monster Zones on your field plus its own. When this card battles, you can send a "Red-Eyes" or "Crimson-Eyes" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to increase its ATK by an amount equal to that Monster's ATK. At the Battle Phase's end, Special Summon as many of these discarded Monsters as possible from your Graveyard with their effects negated by ignoring their summoning conditions. If this card is destroyed, your opponent receives damage equal to half its ATK on the field.

 **D/D/D/D Legend Origin Valiant God-King Gilgamesh**

ATK: 4000, DEF: 3500, LV: 12, SC: 0

Light/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: If you do not have a "D/D/D" Monster in your other Pendulum Zone, negate this card's effects. All "D/D" Monsters you control gain 500 ATK. Any card effects that would reduce your Life Points increase your Life Points instead. Once during either player's turn, you can target a "D/D" Monster on the field; that Monster is unaffected by your opponent's card effects until the end of that turn.

Monster Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned when you Pendulum Summon a "D/D/D" Monster while the combined value of your Pendulum Scales exceeds this card's Level by destroying all other Monsters on your field. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Once during either player's turn, you can banish a Monster from your Graveyard; all Monsters your opponent controls with the same summoning type as the banished Monster cannot declare an attack and their effects are negated until the End Phase. Once per turn, you can return a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum and Ritual Monster from your Graveyard back to the Deck; banish all cards from your opponent's field, hand and Graveyard, along with five cards from their Extra Deck. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect. If this card leaves the field, you can Special Summon a "D/D/D" Monster from your hand, Deck, Graveyard or Extra Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions.

 **Reel Fusion**

Continuous Spell Card

Once per turn, you can target an opponent's Monster; Special Summon a Reel Token with the same name, Level and original attribute as it on their field. Then, if you control "C/C One-Eyed Past Eye", perform a Fusion Summon by using it and that token as materials. The summoned Monster is destroyed during the End Phase.

 **Clear Radiance**

Continuous Spell Card

Increase the ATK of all "Clear" Monsters on your field by 500.

 **Persona Shutter Layer 3**

Normal Spell Card

Target a Monster you control and a Monster your opponent controls; the first Monster gains the name, attribute, type and effects of that Monster until the End Phase. If the affected Monster destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, the battle damage is reduced to 0, but your opponent receives damage equal to half your Monster's ATK.

 **Clear Bargain**

Normal Spell Card

Each time a "Clear" Monster on your field inflicts damage to your opponent during the turn you activated this card, you can draw one card from my Deck. You must have "Clear World" on your field to activate this card.

 **Evil Eye Rebirth**

Normal Spell Card

Tribute a "C/C/C" Monster on your field; Special Summon a "C/C Eye" Monster from your Graveyard and draw one card from your Deck.

 **Persona Overwrite**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a "C/C" Monster, you can target a Monster on the field; change its attribute into an attribute of your choice until the end of this turn.

 **Mirror Ritual**

Ritual Spell Card

This card can be used to Ritual Summon "C/C One-Eyed Demon Eye". You must also tribute Monsters whose Level is equal to or exceeds its Level from your field. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to add a Spell Card which includes the word "C/C" in its description from your Deck to your hand.

 **Clear Vault**

Equip Spell Card

Target a "Clear" Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. If the equipped Monster is destroyed, destroy this card. If this card is destroyed, banish the equipped Monster.

 **Persona Break**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Destroy a "C/C/C" Monster on your field; gains Life Points equal to half its ATK.

 **Joint Past Loop**

Normal Spell Card

If you control no Monsters, you can target a Monster your opponent controls; change its attribute into an attribute of your choice, negate its effects, and then Special Summon a "C/C/C" Monster from your Graveyard with the same attribute as that Monster's current attribute. If you're about to receive a direct attack while the Monster summoned by its effect is in your Graveyard, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to Special Summon that Monster with its effects negated.

 **Rule of Nihility**

Continuous Spell Card

Monsters your opponent controls can only attack Monsters that have the same attribute as them. If you're about to receive damage, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to reduce that damage to 0.

 **Past Recall**

Normal Spell Card

Destroy a "C/C One-Eyed Past Eye" on your field; Special Summon a "C/C/C" Monster from your Extra Deck with the same summoning type as that of a Monster on your field. The summoned Monster cannot declare an attack as long as it remains face-up on the field. You can banish this card and a "C/C/C" Monster from your Graveyard in order to Special Summon a "C/C One-Eyed Past Eye" from your Graveyard. This effect cannot be activated on the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard.

 **Clear Alchemy**

Normal Spell Card

Target a "Clear" Monster on your field; have your opponent draw up to six cards from their Deck (the number of cards drawn is their choice), and then have that Monster gain 500 ATK for every drawn card.

 **Nihilistic Outcome**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Target a "Clear" Monster you control that destroyed an opponent's Monster by battle; that Monster can attack once again on this turn's Battle Phase.

 **Nihilistic Annihilation Technique**

Continuous Spell Card

During each of your Standby Phases, inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent for every "Clear" Monster you control.

 **Reflective Ray**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a "C/C" Monster, you can target a Spell Card in your Graveyard; apply its effects if possible.

 **Contract with the Mad King**

Normal Spell Card

Inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent and draw one card from your Deck for every "D/D/D" Monster with a different summoning type on your field. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase on the turn you activated this effect. You can banish this card from your Graveyard along with a "Contract" card from your hand or field; draw three cards from your Deck, but if there are no "D/D" Monsters among the drawn cards, send your entire hand to the Graveyard and receive 1000 points of damage for every discarded card.

 **Daemon King's Advent**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a "D/D/D" Monster, you can Special Summon a non-Pendulum "D/D/D" Monster from your Deck with its effects negated. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to target a Monster in your Graveyard; treat it as a "D/D/D" Monster until the End Phase.

 **Red-Eyes Overcharge**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If a "Red-Eyes" Monster you control battles an opponent's Monster with a higher ATK than it, double your Monster's ATK, but destroy it at the end of the Battle Phase.

 **Fusion Treasure**

Normal Spell Card

Draw one card from your Deck for every Fusion Monster on the field. If your opponent controls the Fusion Monster with the highest ATK on the field, draw one more card from your Deck.

 **Pitch-Black Scale Array**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card only to a "Red-Eyes" Monster you control. When the equipped Monster declares an attack, you can target and destroy a Spell or Trap Card on your opponent's field. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard before your opponent's next Battle Phase, your opponent can only declare an attack with a single Monster during that Battle Phase.

 **Unexpected Supply**

Normal Spell Card

If you control no Monsters, you can draw one card from your Deck for every Monster with 2000 or more ATK your opponent controls.

 **Explosive Red Summon**

Normal Spell Card

If your opponent controls more Monsters than you do, you can target a Level 4 or lower "Red-Eyes" Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it by ignoring any effects that would prevent its Special Summon.

 **Black Flame Salamander**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card to a "Red-Eyes" Warrior-type Monster you control. Increase the equipped Monster's ATK by 1000. If this card is sent to the Graveyard because the equipped Monster was destroy, draw one card from your Deck.

 **D/D/D Ritual**

Ritual Spell Card

You can use this card to Ritual Summon any "D/D/D" Ritual Monster. You must also tribute Monsters whose Levels are equal to or exceed their Level from your hand or field. If you control at least two "D/D/D" Monsters, you can Ritual Summon without offering a tribute.

 **Fusion Revival Technique**

Normal Spell Card

Target a "Fusion" card in your Graveyard or banish zone; add it to your hand.

 **Akashic Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

If you perform a Fusion Summon of a Fusion Monster that requires a specific "Fusion" card to be summoned, you can treat this card as that "Fusion" card as long as the materials for that Fusion Summon are the appropriate ones.

 **Sinister Contract with the Outer Deity**

Continuous Spell Card

During each of your Standby Phases, receive 1000 points of damage. Once per turn, when a "D/D/D" Monster you control battles a Monster with a higher ATK than it, increase that Monster's ATK by 1000. If you would receive damage from an opponent's card effect, you can reduce that damage to 0 and increase the ATK of a "D/D/D" Monster you control by an amount equal to that damage. In exchange, double the amount of effect damage you will receive from this card's effect during your next Standby Phase.

 **Forbidden Contract with the Rampaging Warrior**

Quick-Play Spell Card

"D/D/D" Monsters on your field that declared an attack during the Battle Phase can attack once again on this Battle Phase. In exchange, any Monsters that declared a second attack due to this card's effect will be destroyed during the Battle Phase's end.

 **Hellbound Soul**

Normal Spell Card

Increase the ATK of a "Crimson-Eyes" Monster on your field by 500. When it attacks a defense position Monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent. If the Monster affected by this card's effect is destroyed by battle, destroy the Monster that destroyed it and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its Level/Rank x 200.

 **Clear Call**

Normal Trap Card

If a "Clear" Monster on your field was destroyed, you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Clear" Monster from your Deck.

 **Nightmare Rewind Loop**

Continuous Trap Card

When a "C/C/C" Monster on your field is destroyed, you can Special Summon a "C/C/C" Monster from your Extra Deck with a different summoning type, but the same Level or Rank and attribute as it by ignoring its summoning conditions (if you Special Summon an Xyz Monster through this card's effect, attach the destroyed Monster as an Xyz Material to it). If this card is destroyed, you can draw one card from your Deck for every "C/C/C" Monster on the field.

 **Clear Hush**

Normal Trap Card

If a "Clear" Monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can destroy the attacking Monster, end the Battle Phase and add a "Clear" Monster whose Level is equal to or lower than the destroyed Monster's from your Deck to your hand.

 **Persona Shutter – Revive**

Continuous Trap Card

Target a Monster in your opponent's Graveyard; Special Summon it to your field and equip this card to it. If this card is destroyed, your opponent gains control of the equipped Monster. If the equipped Monster leaves the field, destroy this card. If you're about to receive a direct attack, you can Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster from your Graveyard in attack mode with the same original ATK, DEF, type, Level and attribute as the attacking Monster.

 **Past Viewing**

Normal Trap Card

Tribute a "C/C/C" Monster you control; Special Summon a "C/C" Monster from your Deck. That Monster cannot be destroyed by battle and you receive no damage from battles involving it.

 **Rising Red-Eyes**

Normal Trap Card

When your opponent's Monster declares an attack, you can Special Summon a "Red-Eyes" Monster from your Graveyard and force your opponent to attack it. That Monster cannot be destroyed by that battle.

 **D/D Backdoor Deal**

Normal Trap Card

All battle damage from battles involving "D/D" Monsters you control is reduced to 0 for the rest of this turn.

 **Crimson Lock**

Counter Trap Card

If you control a "Crimson-Eyes" Monster, you can negate the activation of an opponent's card effect that would target a card on your field.

 **Zero Sum Penalty**

Normal Trap Card

Each time a Monster on your field would be destroyed by battle during this turn's Battle Phase, you can pay 300 Life Points and send a card from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard in order to prevent its destruction and reduce the battle damage to 0. During the End Phase, banish any Monsters affected by this card's effect. If this face-down card was sent to the Graveyard and a "D/D" Monster on your field is targeted for an attack, you can set this card from your Graveyard to your field and immediately activate it. You can only use this effect once per Duel. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of times you used its effect during the previous turn. During the End Phase, take 1000 points of damage for every card you drew.

 **And that concludes Chapter 54. As most of you had guessed, the Duels here were Reira vs Yusuke and Reiji vs Nightshroud, with Yusho sitting this one out. I had Reira face Yusuke because his Clear Monsters and Clear World gave him a big advantage over Reira, whose Deck relies on using his opponent's Monsters to Special Summon his own. As such, I wanted to showcase Reira's skill by having him circumvent the unfavorable circumstances and emerge victorious. On an unrelated note, you've probably noticed that I've been referring to Reira as a 'he' all this time. Arc-V revealed towards the end that Reira was a girl all along (I think so at least? The anime didn't explicitly stated it as far as I remember), but since I always considered Reira a boy until then, it's really hard for me to refer to him as a her. Therefore, Reira will be a boy in this story.**

 **The second Duel was Reiji vs Nightshroud, an intense clash that Reiji emerged victorious from. Regarding his final trump card, Gilgamesh, I'm aware that a Link Monster sharing the same name as it has appeared in the OCG. Still, I had been planning to introduce this fellow since some time ago, so the name will remain as is.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Greetings, community. Dvdryms here with chapter 55. First, in response to your questions.**

 **—To Guest 1.0: Some Academia members will be pardoned, while others will be punished. I'm still undecided about Nightshroud, but I'm leaning toward the second option. Nightshroud and Ryo are evenly matched in terms of skill, but since Ryo is more open to learning from his enemies and incorporating their summoning methods into his Deck while Nightshroud is a hardline Fusion user, I think Ryo would emerge victorious in such a confrontation. Regarding the Pendulum Dragon variants, they'll probably be used in this story, but I'm still undecided which of the two boys will use them.**

 **—To Guest: I hadn't thought it before, but I suppose Chaos Form could be used to summon Chaos Karma.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 55 – Glimpse of the Supreme King**

"Huff… Huff… Why are there…so many damn stairs in here!? It feels like…I'm about to spit my lungs out here!"

Yukio complained while gasping for air as he climbed yet another flight of stairs for the umpteenth time ever since he left the underground arena. While the lack of enemies in his path was more than welcome, he was beginning to think the intense physical exertion was not a good trade-off. He made a mental reminder to smack the Professor for not installing a decent amount of elevators in his otherwise hi-tech fortress among other things.

"At least the path seems pretty straightforward from here on." Yukio remarked as he slowly walked forward, wary of any nasty surprises. "Now then, if I was a mad scientist who got a kick out of controlling people's minds, where would I be hiding…?"

As if answering his question, a futuristic-looking large door to his far right opened with an almost inaudible sound. Yukio smirked upon seeing that.

"Well, that was faster than I thought. Since they're inviting me right in, I guess I have no reason to refuse them. Ready or not, here I come, Doktor."

After taking a deep breath to compose himself, Yukio stepped inside the dimly-lit room. Suddenly, the room was flooded with light, temporarily blinding Yukio. When his sight cleared, he found himself in a spacious room containing equipment and machines whose purpose he could vaguely guess at best. There were also several large tubes filled with liquid that seemed to be containing several bug-shaped creatures. Yukio cautiously approached them, surveying them with narrowed eyes.

"These are…the parasites that demented maniac put inside the girls' heads…? They're just as disgusting as I imagined…"

[Now that's not a very nice thing to say, dismissing a person's life work like that. And calling other people names is the height of bad manners. Apparently, apart from sharing the same face, you boys are all unruly as well.]

"That voice…" Yukio growled as his eyes darted around, trying to discern the location of his enemy. "I suppose you're the infamous Doktor I've been hearing so much about. Why don't you come down here so we can add assault with extreme prejudice to my list of vices?"

[I'm afraid a person of my stature doesn't have the leeway to spend his precious time crushing every arrogant buffoon that challenges him. However, rest assured that both you and your friend in the adjacent lab, Yuya Sakaki, will be able to fight to your heart's content against my adorable puppets. Allow me to introduce them.]

Following the Doktor's words, two girls with Academia-issue Duel Disks strapped to their hands suddenly appeared before Yukio. While the girl with aqua green-colored haired and orange eyes was unfamiliar to him, the one next to her was a different case altogether.

"Yuzu!?" Yukio cried out in shock at the sight of the pink-haired girl, who was staring at him with a vacant expression on her face. "You were here!? It's me, Yukio! Are you alright!? What did that bastard do to you!?"

[It's pointless to try and reason with any of them.] The Doktor chuckled. [Both Hiiragi Yuzu and Rin are completely under my control right now. Try as you might to reach out to them, they'll simply ignore you and keep treating you as a hostile entity as long as I'm commanding them.]

"So the other girl is the Rin Yugo has been looking for…" Yukio muttered through gritted teeth. "But to think that you'd actually hide behind others and force them to fight against their will, is there no limit to how much of a scum you are?"

[I believe I just told you that I have no intention to waste my time with you. If you're so determined to reach me, you must first go through your former friends…if you can that is. Survive, and I might just grant you an audience with yours truly. Oh, before I forget, thanks to some specialized equipment installed here, you cannot deploy your Action Fields. It appears that you're a tad unluckier compared to your friend, since that device isn't installed in the other lab.]

"If you think that the lack of an Action Field will impair me in any significant manner, then you're dumber than I thought." Yukio stated. "I'll play your little game, but when I win, I suggest that you start running with all your might. Because if I get my hands on you, I'll make you regret the day you were born."

[How scary, how scary.] The Doktor spoke in a mocking tone. [By all means, feel free to do your best against my adorable puppets. Your battle and that of your friend should give me all the data I require to perfect my parasites. Now then, let's begin your execution!]

[Battle Royal Mode, on.]

This announcement was heard coming from every player's Duel Disk as they activated them.

[Duel!]

All three Duelists shouted together as one.

Rin – LP: 4000

Yuzu – LP: 4000

Yukio – LP: 4000

"This will be a Battle Royal Duel where each player is incapable of attacking during the first turn and effect damage will affect only the opponent the person dealing it chooses…" Yukio stated as he read the rules that had been decided for this Duel on his Duel Disk. "Of course, this will be disadvantageous to me, but I've faced worse. I can work with that."

"It's my turn!" Rin announced. "Draw! Now, I'll have you regret the mistake of picking a fight with Academia, intruder. Using the Scale 1 Wind Witch – Storm Bell (Wind/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 600/LV: 4/SC: 1) and the Scale 5 Wind Witch – Squall Bell (Wind/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 100/LV: 2/SC: 5), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Rin, with a witch clad in an electric blue robe holding an ornate staff with a bell attached to it and a witch clad in a dark blue robe holding a staff with wind surrounding the bell attached to its end rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 4." Rin continued. "Pendulum Summon! Appear, Wind Witch – Ice Bell (Wind/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3) and Wind Witch – Frost Bell (Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 600/LV: 2)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of a witch riding a staff with a bell on its end and an ornate bell with crystals extending from its body upon landing on Rin's field.

"Pendulum Summon, huh…?" Yukio murmured. "It seems Academia improved the girls' Decks. This might be more of a challenge than I thought…"

"Ice Bell's effect activates." Rin declared. "During the turn this card was Normal or Special Summoned, I can inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent. Take this!"

A gust of frozen wind erupted from Ice Bell's staff, striking Yukio's chest and causing him to grunt in pain.

Yukio – LP: 4000→3500

"At this moment, Storm Bell's Pendulum Effect activates." Rin stated. "Once during either player's turn, when my opponent receives damage from the effect of a "Wind Witch" Monster, I can inflict an additional 300 points of damage to them."

Following Rin's words, a bolt of lightning erupted from Storm Bell's staff, striking Yukio and causing him to stumble.

Yukio – LP: 3500→3200

"Next, I activate Frost Bell's effect." Rin continued. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can target a "Wind Witch" Monster I control and double its Level. I choose to double Ice Bell's Level (Ice Bell LV: 3→6). Then, I tune the now Level 6 Ice Bell with the Level 2 Frost Bell!"

As Ice Bell turned into six stars and Frost Bell turned into two rings surrounding them, Rin chanted.

"Winds of midwinter! Transform storm and rain into my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Wind Witch – Autumn Bell (Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

A brown-colored armored female Monster, which had blade-shaped arms and a large bell with two rudder-shaped blades attached to it affixed to its bottom half, appeared on Rin's field.

"Squall Bell's Pendulum Effect activates." Rin declared. "When a "Wind Witch" Monster is Synchro Summoned successfully to my field, I can draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of times I inflicted effect damage to my opponent prior to that Monster's summoning. Since I inflicted damage twice, I can draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I activate Autumn Bell's effect. Once per turn, I can increase this card's attack by an amount equal to the amount of effect damage I inflicted to my opponent prior to this effect's activation, and I can also increase my Life Points by the same amount. I inflicted 800 points of effect damage, which means my Life Points and my Monster's attack increase by that amount."

Rin and her Monster were surrounded by a sudden gust of wind following her words, causing a green-colored aura to envelop them.

(Autumn Bell ATK: 2700→3500)

Rin – LP: 4000→4800

"She dealt damage to me, increased her Life Points and boosted her Monster's attack in a single turn…" Yukio remarked. "Not bad."

"I end my turn with this." Rin said. "It's your move, Yuzu."

"It's my turn!" Yuzu announced. "Draw! Using the Scale 1 Fantasia the Melodious Diva (Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 2700/LV: 6/SC: 1) and the Scale 8 Unisono the Melodious Diva (Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 800/LV: 2/SC: 8), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Yuzu's field, with two Monsters clad in flowery dresses that had notes engraved on them rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7." Yuzu continued. "Pendulum Summon! Assemble to my side, Laureate François the Melodious Maestra (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1700/LV: 7) and Rondo the Melodious Songstress (ATK: 700/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Yuzu's Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Rondo's effect activates." Yuzu stated. "When this card is Special Summoned successfully, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" Monster from my Deck. Come, Opera the Melodious Diva (ATK: 2300/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)!"

A portal appeared on Yuzu's field, with Opera emerging from it.

"I activate Unisono's Pendulum Effect." Yuzu declared. "Once per turn, I can Fusion Summon a "Melodious" Fusion Monster by using Monsters from my hand or field as materials. I will fuse Laureate François, Rondo and Opera!"

As her three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuzu chanted.

"Renowned genius! Vivacious melody! Timeless artist! With the guidance of the baton, assemble your power! Fusion Summon! Now, come to the stage, Level 7! The song of passion, Bloom Prima the Melodious Floral Saint (ATK: 1900/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

The fairy-like, female Monster clad in a dress with a flower motif, which had two large white flowers protruding from its shoulders, appeared on Yuzu's field.

"Due to its effect, Bloom Prima gains 300 attack for every Monster used to Fusion Summon it (Bloom Prima ATK: 1900→2800)." Yuzu stated. "In addition, due to Rondo's effect, I can draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of Fusion Materials used for Bloom Prima's Fusion Summon apart from Rondo, in this case two. Next, Fantasia's Pendulum Effect activates. Since I successfully Fusion Summoned a "Melodious" Fusion Monster, I can banish as many "Melodious" Monsters as I want from my Graveyard that were used as Fusion Materials for the Fusion Summon of a "Melodious" Fusion Monster in order to perform another Fusion Summon. I will banish Laureate François and Rondo in order to Fusion Summon once again!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuzu chanted for the second time.

"Renowned genius! Vivacious melody! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now, come here to the stage, Level 6! The song of victory, Bloom Diva the Melodious Floral Saint (ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/LV: 6)!"

Bloom Diva appeared on Yuzu's field amidst a rain of petals.

"Thanks to Rondo's effect, I can draw one card from my hand." Yuzu said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! If you can't respond to my words, then I'll have to use my Dueling in order to bring you back, Yuzu, Rin. Now then, since you ladies brought out your Pendulum Summon, it's only proper that I respond in the same manner. Using the Scale 2 Oafdragon Magician (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1400/LV: 6/SC: 2) and the Scale 5 Wisdom-Eye Magician (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500/LV: 4/SC: 5), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Yukio's field, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"I activate Wisdom-Eye Magician's Pendulum Effect, destroying it in order to place Iris Magician (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 8) in my other Pendulum Scale." Yukio continued. "Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Level 2 through 7! Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Appear now from my hand, Supply Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 1600/LV: 4/SC: 5) and Odd-Eyes Solid Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500/LV: 7/SC: 6)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Supply Magician and a dragon with dichromatic eyes covered in dark blue armor with two shields attached to its forearms.

"I activate the Spell Card Fusion in order to fuse Supply Magician and Odd-Eyes Solid Dragon!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted. "Arcane supporter! Become one with the steadfast dragon with dichromatic eyes and call forth a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! The unstoppable dragon which carries the raging winds within its body, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 3000/LV: 7) in defense mode!"

Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a loud howl.

"Since Supply Magician was used as material for a summon, I can draw a card from my Deck." Yukio stated. "Then, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's effect activates. When this card is Special Summoned, I can target an opponent's face-up attack position Monster and return it back to their hand. I choose to return Bloom Diva back to your Extra Deck, Yuzu."

Several gusts were generated from Vortex Dragon's wings, enveloping Bloom Diva and causing it to disappear.

"Next, I activate the Ritual Spell Card Karma Manifestation." Yukio said. "Thanks to its effect, I will banish Wisdom-Eye Magician and Supply Magician from my Extra Deck in order to Ritual Summon!"

The altar surrounded by three dragon statues appeared on Yukio's field, with his two Monsters turning into particles and being absorbed by the rightmost statue. As a towering azure blaze erupted from the altar, Yukio chanted.

"Ruthless dragon which dwells within the threads of destiny! With the ancient ritual, be revived in this battlefield and eliminate all those who defy you! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

Yukio's ace Monster appeared on his field, letting out a resonant howl that echoed across the room.

"I may be unable to attack you, but I can still inflict damage to you through other means like you did, Rin." Yukio smirked. "I activate Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy a Level 5 or higher Monster my opponent controls and inflict damage to them equal to half that Monster's attack or defense! I choose to destroy Wind Witch – Autumn Bell! Do it, Chaos Karma! Atropos Slash!"

Chaos Karma's claws extended following Yukio's words and pierced through Autumn Bell, destroying it and causing Rin to wince due to the ensuing shockwave.

Rin – LP: 4800→3050

"Autumn Bell's effect activates." Rin declared. "When this card is destroyed, I can Special Summon a "Wind Witch" Monster from my Deck or Graveyard. Come from my Deck, Wind Witch – Hail Bell (Wind/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 600/LV: 4)!"

A small iceberg erupted from the ground, breaking apart and revealing the form of a witch riding a staff with a bell on its tip that was surrounded by ice crystals.

"Since it was Special Summoned successfully, Hail Bell's effect activates." Rin stated. "Thanks to it, during the turn this card was Normal or Special Summoned, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the number of Monsters they control multiplied by 300. Since you control two Monsters, you'll receive 600 points of damage!"

Several medium-sized ice crystals appeared above Hail Bell and shot forward, striking Yukio in the chest and causing him to stagger due to the impact.

Yukio – LP: 3200→2600

"And of course, Storm Bell's Pendulum Effect also activates at this moment." Rin let out a sinister smile. "Thanks to it, you'll receive 300 more points of damage!"

Yukio was struck by a bolt of lightning once again, causing him to let out a grunt of pain.

Yukio – LP: 2600→2300

"I really, really hate effect damage-based Decks…" Yukio grumbled as he straightened himself. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Rin announced. "Draw! I summon the Tuner Monster Wind Witch – Draft Bell (Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 300/LV: 3)!"

A female Monster clad in a purple witch's outfit and riding a staff with a bell attached to it appeared on Rin's field.

"I tune the Level 4 Hail Bell with the Level 3 Draft Bell!" As Hail Bail turned into four stars and Draft Bell turned into three rings surrounding them, Rin chanted. "Winds of midwinter! Make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 7! Wind Witch – Winter Bell (Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

A female Monster with wings instead of limbs and a lower half consisting of a bell with a rudder-shaped blade extending from it appeared on Rin's field, conjuring a small blizzard.

"I activate Winter Bell's effect, which allows me to copy the effect of a Level 4 or lower "Wind Witch" Monster in my Graveyard." Rin stated. "I choose to copy Ice Bell's effect, meaning I can inflict 500 points to you. However, since Draft Bell was used as a Synchro Material for the Synchro Summon of a "Wind Witch" Monster, its own effect activates. The first time a "Wind Witch" Monster on my field is about to inflict damage to my opponent the turn Draft Bell was sent to the Graveyard, I can double that damage. Therefore, you'll receive 1000 points of damage!"

"I don't think so!" Yukio shouted. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card Translocation Damage! Through its effect, once during either player's turn, if I'm about to receive effect damage, I can send a card from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard in order to reduce that damage to 0!"

Following Yukio's words, a twister erupted from Winter Bell and headed straight for him, only to be blocked by a semi-transparent barrier that appeared around him.

"Change of plans then." Rin stated. "I activate the Spell Card Relentless Blizzard. Through its effect, if I control a "Wind Witch" Monster, I can halve the attack and defense of all Monsters my opponent controls until the End Phase (Vortex Dragon ATK: 2500→1250/DEF: 3000→1500, Chaos Karma ATK: 2800→1400/DEF: 2000→1000). Now, let's battle! Winter Bell, destroy Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon! Freezing Chime!"

"I won't let you!" Yukio exclaimed. "I will banish Tense Great Shield, which was sent to the Graveyard due to Translocation Damage's effect, in order to activate its effect! Thanks to it, I can target a Monster on the field and prevent it from being destroyed by card effects for the rest of this turn, but its attack will be halved! I choose to target Winter Bell (Winter Bell ATK: 2400→1200), meaning Chaos Karma is stronger! Counterattack, my Monster! Samsara Breath!"

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Wind Witch's Blessing!" Rin shouted. "Thanks to its effect, if a "Wind Witch" Monster on my field would be destroyed by battle, it's not destroyed and my opponent receives effect damage equal to the amount of battle damage I receive from this battle!"

Following Rin's words, Winter Bell's freeze wave and Chaos Karma's azure flames clashed. After a brief struggle for dominance, the two attacks created a large explosion that engulfed both Duelists.

Rin – LP: 3050→2850

Yukio – LP: 2300→2100

"And that's not all." Rin grinned. "Storm Bell's Pendulum Effect activates once again, inflicting 300 points of damage to you!"

Yukio was struck by a bolt of lightning, causing him to hiss in pain.

Yukio – LP: 2100→1800

"It appears you're a needlessly stubborn fellow." Rin remarked. "No matter. Soon enough, you will fall before Academia's power. I place one card face-down and end my turn, with Relentless Blizzard's effect ending at this moment (Chaos Karma ATK: 1400→2800/DEF: 1000→2000, Vortex Dragon ATK: 1250→2500/DEF: 1500→3000)."

"It's my turn!" Yuzu announced. "Draw! Using my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Come forth, Soprano the Melodious Songstress (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1400/LV: 4), Ode the Melodious Diva (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1100/LV: 3) and Aria the Melodious Diva (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of Monsters upon landing on Yuzu's field.

"I activate Soprano's effect, which allows me to perform a Fusion Summon by using it and Monsters on my field." Yuzu stated. "I will fuse Soprano and Aria."

As her two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuzu chanted.

"Angel's song! Echoing melodious voice! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage, Level 6! Meisterin Schubert the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 6)!"

Meisterin Schubert appeared on Yuzu's field from within a rain of petals.

"I activate Unisono's Pendulum Effect next in order to fuse Meisterin Schubert and Ode, which is treated as two materials for the Fusion Summon of a "Melodious" Fusion Monster!" As her two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuzu chanted for the second time. "Exalted genius! Composer of epic tales! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now dominate the stage, Level 9! Meisterin Rossini the Melodious Maestra (Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500/LV: 9)!"

A female Monster clad in a russet-colored dress with six butterfly-like wings extending from its back, a mask concealing most of its face and a small rapier in its right hand appeared on Yuzu's field.

"I'm far from finished, Lancer scum." Yuzu smirked. "Fantasia's Pendulum Effect activates. Thanks to it, I will banish Soprano, Ode and Aria from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon once again!"

As her three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuzu chanted for the third time in a row.

"Angel's song! Composer of epic tales! Echoing melodious voice! Stand proudly on the stage, Level 8! Meisterin Verdi the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2400/LV: 8)!"

The female Monster clad in a dress resembling a pale blue flower with white edges and several musical notes inscribed on it, which held an intricate staff with a crimson crystal on its tip, appeared on Yuzu's field.

"I activate Meisterin Rossini's effect." Yuzu declared. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon a "Melodious" Monster from my Graveyard and add half its attack to all other "Melodious" Monsters I control until the End Phase. I choose to Special Summon the 2400 attack Meisterin Schubert."

Meisterin Rossini struck the ground with its rapier, generating a crack out of which Meisterin Schubert emerged and landed on Yuzu's field. Immediately afterwards, a golden radiance enveloped all other Monsters standing next to it.

(Meisterin Rossini ATK: 3300→4500, Meisterin Verdi ATK: 2600→3800, Bloom Prima ATK: 2800→4000)

"Three Fusion Summons in a single turn and powering up her Monsters to such a degree…" Yukio let out a cramped smile. "You really are going all out in order to destroy me, huh, Yuzu?"

"That's right." Yuzu glared at Yukio. "Whoever dares to oppose Academia must perish! Now, let's battle! Meisterin Verdi, destroy his Chaos Karma! Triumph Ballad!"

"Sorry, but I'm not letting you take me down that easily!" Yukio exclaimed. "I activate the effect of Odd-Eyes Solid Dragon in my Extra Deck! When my opponent declares an attack while controlling more Monsters than I do, I can Special Summon this Monster from my Extra Deck and end the Battle Phase! Return to my side, Odd-Eyes Solid Dragon!"

A portal appeared on the ground, with Odd-Eyes Solid Dragon emerging from it and landing on the field. Immediately afterwards, waves of energy were emitted from the shields attached to its arms, enveloping Yuzu's field and forcing Verdi to return to its standby position.

"Damn you…" Yuzu cursed. "Struggle all you want, but you won't be able to escape your reckoning. I place one card face-down and end my turn, with my Monsters' attack returning to normal (Meisterin Verdi ATK: 3800→2600, Meisterin Rossini ATK: 4500→3300, Bloom Prima ATK: 4000→2800)."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! First, I activate the Spell Card Connected Pendulum, whose effect allows me to draw six cards from my Deck since I have no cards in my hand and all players have cards in their Pendulum Zones. Then, I activate the effect of Chaos Karma once again in order to destroy Winter Bell. Do it, Chaos Karma! Atropos Slash!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Wind Witch Spell Code!" Rin shouted. "Thanks to its effect, if a "Wind Witch" Monster on my field would be destroyed by battle or card effect, it's not destroyed! Moreover, it cannot be destroyed for the rest of this turn and I will receive no damage from battles involving it!"

"Now I cannot attack Rin…" Yukio muttered. "In that case, let's move on to the next stage. First, I will switch Vortex Dragon to attack mode. Then, I release Odd-Eyes Solid Dragon through its effect in order to Special Summon this card from my Deck. Come forth, eerie dragon with dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

Solid Dragon turned into a stream of energy that struck the ground, generating a portal out of which Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon emerged and landed on Yukio's field.

"Solid Dragon is sent to the Graveyard due to its effect." Yukio stated. "Then, I will use my currently set Pendulum Scale in order to Pendulum Summon once again! Come from my hand, Dharma-Eye Magician (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500/LV: 7/SC: 2) and Despair Magician (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1400/LV: 7/SC: 2)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Yukio's Monsters upon landing on the field.

"I Overlay the Level 7 Dharma-Eye Magician and Despair Magician!" As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted. "Dragon born from pitch-black darkness and obscured by the stars' radiance! Become the avatar of wrath and let your furious cry resonate across the cosmos! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 7/SC: 10)!"

The black-colored dragon clad in armor appeared on Yukio's field next to his other Monster, letting out a resonant howl.

"I activate Dark Anthelion Dragon's effect." Yukio declared. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can halve the attack of an opponent's Monster and increase my dragon's attack by the same amount until the End Phase, while also increasing my Life Points by the same amount. I choose to target Meisterin Rossini. Do it, Dark Anthelion! Absorb Eclipse!"

The mechanical parts on Dark Anthelion's wings opened up, releasing tendrils of darkness that bound Meisterin Rossini and forced it to its knees.

(Meisterin Rossini ATK: 3300→1650, Dark Anthelion ATK: 3000→4650)

Yukio – LP: 1800→3450

"But I'm not finished yet." Yukio continued. "I activate the Spell Card Dowsing Fusion, banishing Odd-Eyes Solid Dragon and Dharma-Eye Magician that I detached to activate Dark Anthelion's effect from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted once again.

"Steadfast dragon with the dichromatic eyes! Spellcaster with eyes of order! Become one now to call forth the ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Starve Venemy Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 1)!"

The Monster that looked like a mix between a dragon and a carnivorous plant appeared on Yukio's field, letting out an ear-splitting howl.

"I activate Starve Venemy Dragon's effect." Yukio declared. "Once per turn, I can target a Monster my opponent controls, negate its effects, have this card gains its effects, decrease that monster's attack by 500 and inflict 500 points of damage to its controller. I choose to target Rossini once again. Gluttony Spore!"

Several spores were shot out of Starve Venemy's claws, embedding themselves into Meisterin Rossini's body. Immediately afterwards, two vines shot out of it, with one of them striking Yuzu and the other connecting to Starve Venemy.

(Meisterin Rossini ATK: 1650→1150)

Yuzu – LP: 4000→3500

"But wait, there's more to come yet." Yukio smirked. "Using Starve Venemy Dragon and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon as materials, I will perform a Contact Fusion!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted for the third time.

"Ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Eerie dragon with the dichromatic eyes! Now become one, and sow terror in the hearts of those foolish enough to challenge you with your deadly poison! Contact Fusion! Appear now, Level 10! Dreadful Toxin Dragon (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2800/LV: 10/SC: 1)!"

The evolved form of Starve Venemy appeared on Yukio's field, let out a furious howl.

"Tch, how annoying." Yuzu clicked her tongue in irritation. "You're a resourceful piece of scum, aren't you?"

"You should know that quite well, Yuzu." Yukio said. "We fought together as comrades before that filth brainwashed you, did we not? Have you really forgotten about it?"

"I don't know what nonsense you're spouting, but your mind tricks won't work on me." Yuzu stated. "I've been a loyal soldier of Academia ever since I could remember. Nothing you say has any meaning to me."

"Is that so?" Yukio said. "Then, have you also forgotten about your best friend Yuya? And what about you, Rin? Did you truly forget about Yugo, the guy you grew up with? Has Academia's manipulation really stripped you of everything you hold dear?"

"Enough words, intruder." Rin waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "Either make your move or surrender. We are in no mood to hear your prattle."

"It looks like you can't be reasoned with after all…" Yukio frowned. "Then perhaps I might be able to break the Doktor's control if I defeat you. I activate Dreadful Toxin Dragon's effect. Once during my Main Phase, I can place one Toxin Counter on every Special Summoned Monster my opponent controls. And Monsters with Toxin Counters lose 500 attack and have their effects negated. Since all Monsters you control are Special Summoned, I'll place a Toxin Counter on all Monsters on your field, Rin, Yuzu. Do it, Dreadful Toxin Dragon! Miasma Infusion!"

Several vines shot out of Dreadful Toxin Dragon's back, striking all of Yuzu's and Rin's Monsters and infusing them with venom, causing their bodies to start decomposing.

(Winter Bell ATK: 2400→1900, Meisterin Rossini ATK: 1150→650, Meisterin Verdi ATK: 2600→2100, Bloom Prima ATK: 2800→2300, Meisterin Schubert ATK: 2400→1900)

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Dark Anthelion Dragon, destroy Meisterin Rossini! Dawn of the Dark!"

"I won't let you settle this so quickly!" Yuzu shouted. "I activate the Trap Card Harmony of Heaven! Thanks to its effect, all damage I receive from battles involving "Melodious" Monsters is reduced to 0 for this turn!"

Following Yuzu's words, Dark Anthelion unleashed a black-colored blast that obliterated Meisterin Rossini with ease.

"You may have reduced the battle damage to 0, but you won't be able to defend against this." Yukio stated. "Thanks to Dreadful Toxin Dragon's effect, whenever a Monster with Toxin Counters is destroyed, my opponent receives 300 points of damage for every counter attached to it. Therefore, you'll receive 300 points of damage!"

A blob of poison suddenly appeared above Yuzu and fell on her, causing her to hiss from the pain.

Yuzu – LP: 3500→3200

"Next, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon will destroy Meisterin Schubert!" Yukio continued. "Whirlwind of Ruin!"

A large whirlwind erupted from Vortex Dragon's maw, destroying Meisterin Schubert and causing Yuzu to wince due to the droplets of poison that fell on her from the Monster's destroyed body.

Yuzu – LP: 3200→2900

"Moving on, Dreadful Toxin Dragon will destroy Bloom Prima!" Yukio shouted. "Decaying Toxic Tide!"

Dreadful Toxin opened its maw wide, unleashing a wave of violet-colored energy that obliterated Bloom Prima and sent Yuzu skidding backwards.

Yuzu – LP: 2900→2600

"Finally, Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon, destroy Meisterin Verdi!" Yukio pointed at Yuzu's remaining Monster. "Samsara Breath!"

A wave of azure-colored flames erupted from Chaos Karma's maw, incinerating Meisterin Verdi and causing Yuzu to grunt in pain.

Yuzu – LP: 2600→2300

"Meisterin Verdi's effect activates." Yuzu stated. "When this card is destroyed, I can draw one card from my Deck."

"That's as far as I can go for now." Yukio remarked. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Rin announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Double Chime, whose effect allows me to copy the effects of a Spell Card in my opponent's Graveyard if I control a "Wind Witch" Monster. I choose to copy the effect of Connected Pendulum in order to draw six cards from my Deck. Then, I activate the Trap Card Wind Witch Synthesis. Thanks to its effect, I can banish a "Wind Witch" Synchro Monster and a "Wind Witch" Tuner Monster from my field and/or Graveyard in order to Special Summon a "Wind Witch" Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck whose Level is equal to or lower than the Level sum of the banished Monsters. I will banish Winter Bell from my field and Draft Bell from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon this card. Come forth, Level 8! Wind Witch – Frozen Calamity Maiden (Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600/LV: 8)!"

A female Monster clad in an elegant pure white robe with crystal armor parts attached to it, which held an ornate staff in its right hand and had a bell-shaped hat with a mask covering its face, appeared on Rin's field.

"I activate Frozen Calamity Maiden's effect." Rin declared. "Once per turn, I can negate the effects of all cards my opponent controls, along with preventing you from activating any face-down cards until the end of my turn. I'll freeze your entire wind, Tachibana Yukio! Arctic Stasis!"

Rin's Monster raised its staff, generating a frozen wind that encased all of Yukio's field into ice.

"Next, I will Pendulum Summon once again." Rin stated. "Come from my hand, two copies of Wind Witch – Haze Bell (Wind/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 1200/LV: 3)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of two female Monsters that were clad in a witch's outfit while riding staffs with bells on their tips that discharged mist.

"Haze Bell's effect activates." Rin continued. "On the turn this card was Normal or Special Summoned, I can inflict 200 points of damage to my opponent for every card in their hand. Since there are two such Monsters and you have two cards in your hand, you'll receive a grand total of 800 points of damage!"

The two Haze Bells unleashed a twister of frozen wind that struck Yukio and sent him skidding backwards.

Yukio – LP: 3450→2650

"And I'm sure you haven't forgotten about Storm Bell's Pendulum Effect, right?" Rin let out a cruel smile. "Take 300 additional points of damage!"

A lightning bolt descended from the sky and struck Yukio, causing him to grunt in pain.

Yukio – LP: 2650→2350

"Since I control at least two "Wind Witch" Monsters, I can Special Summon this card from my hand." Rin said. "Come, Wind Witch – Snow Bell (Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1)!"

A crystal bell with small wings appeared on Rin's field.

"I tune my two Level 3 Haze Bells with the Level 1 Snow Bell!" As the two Haze Bells turned into three stars each and Snow Bell turned into a single ring surrounding them, Rin chanted. "Synchro Summon! Come forth once again, Winter Bell!"

The second copy of Winter Bell appeared on Rin's field, accompanied by a small blizzard.

"Due to Squall Bell's Pendulum Effect, I will draw three cards from my Deck since I inflicted effect damage to you three times so far." Rin stated. "Then, I activate Winter Bell's effect, copying the effect of Hail Bell in my Graveyard. Through it, I will inflict 300 points of damage to you for every Monster you control, meaning you'll receive 1200 points of damage!"

Following Rin's words, a frozen tempest engulfed Yukio's body, sending him tumbling backwards.

Yukio – LP: 2350→1150

"Now, let's battle!" Rin exclaimed. "Frozen Calamity Maiden, attack Dreadful Toxin Dragon! At this moment, Frozen Calamity Maiden's effect activates! When a "Wind Witch" Monster battles an opponent's Monster with a higher attack than it, I can reduce that Monster's attack to 0 until the End Phase (Dreadful Toxin ATK: 3200→0)! In exchange, my opponent receives no damage from battles involving it! Do it, my Monster! Thousand Snowstorm!"

Frozen Calamity Maiden pointed its staff at Yukio's dragon, unleashing a barrage of ice crystals that pierced through its body and destroyed it.

"Next, Winter Bell will attack Dark Anthelion Dragon!" Rin shouted. "And of course, Frozen Calamity Maiden's effect activates once again (Dark Anthelion ATK: 3000→0)! Do it, Winter Bell! Freezing Chime!"

Winter Bell unleashing a twister of frozen wind that destroyed the ice-encased dragon with ease.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Rin said. "At this moment, Frozen Calamity Maiden's effect ends, meaning you can use your cards' effects once again. Not that it will help you much."

"It's my turn!" Yuzu announced. "Draw! First, I will use my currently set Pendulum Scale in order to Pendulum Summon! Appear, Serenade the Melodious Diva (ATK: 400/DEF: 1900/LV: 4)!"

A single beam of energy erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of Serenade upon landing on Yuzu's field.

"Serenade can be treated as two tributes for the Advance Summon of a "Melodious" Monster." Yuzu stated. "I release Serenade in order to Advance Summon! Come, Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A Monster clad in a red formal dress with butterfly wings extending from its back appeared on Yuzu's field.

"I activate the Spell Card Pentagram Draw, which allows me to draw two cards from my Deck if I control only "Melodious" Monsters while my opponent controls more Monsters than I do." Yuzu continued. "Then, I activate the Ritual Spell Card Heavenly Voice Ritual, shuffling Meisterin Schubert and Meisterin Verdi from my Graveyard back to the Extra Deck in order to Ritual Summon!"

An ornate altar surrounded by a large pipe organ appeared on Yuzu's field, with her two Monsters turning into particles and being absorbed by the pipe organ, which started playing a beautiful tune. As a towering pillar of light erupted from the altar, Yuzu chanted.

"Exalted diva of the heavens! May your song of healing echo across the world and signal the coming of a new utopia! Ritual Summon! Now, come to the stage, Level 10! The divine songstress, Meisterin Gabriel the Melodious Heavenly Voice (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2300/LV: 10)!"

The female Monster clad in a gold and white dress with glowing musical notes engraved on it, which had six golden wings protruding from its back and held an ornate crimson horn in its right hand, appeared on Yuzu's field.

"Ritual Summon…" Yukio muttered. "It looks like you grew even stronger while we were apart, Yuzu. Too bad this strength is directed at me in this situation…"

"I activate the effect of Harmony of Heaven in my Graveyard." Yuzu declared. "By banishing this card from my Graveyard while I control two Level 8 or higher "Melodious" Monsters, I can Special Summon two Level 4 or lower "Melodious" Monsters from my Deck. Come, the second copy of Rondo and Sonata the Melodious Diva (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)!"

A portal appeared on Yuzu's field, with Sonata and Rondo emerging from it and landing next to her other two Monsters.

"Rondo's effect activates." Yuzu smirked. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" Monster from my Deck. Join us on the stage, Canon the Melodious Diva (ATK: 1400/DEF: 2000/LV: 4)!"

Canon appeared on Yuzu's field next to her other Monsters.

"I activate Unisono's Pendulum Effect in order to fuse Prodigy Mozart, Rondo, Sonata and Canon!" As her four Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuzu chanted for the second time. "Supreme genius! Vivacious melody! Flowing melody! Majestic composer! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Grace the stage with your majesty, Level 10! The song of sacred grace, Bloom Dryad the Melodious Floral Spirit (Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3400/DEF: 2100/LV: 10)!"

A female Monster with elfish features clad in a majestic formal dress made out of golden leaves with glowing notes engraved on it, which had oversized leaf-shaped wings growing from its back, appeared on Yuzu's field from within a shower of petals.

"Due to Rondo's effect, I will draw three cards from my Deck." Yuzu stated. "Then, I activate Fantasia's Pendulum Effect, banishing Rondo, Sonata and Canon from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon once again! Return to the stage, Meisterin Verdi!"

Meisterin Verdi appeared once again on Yuzu's field next to her other Monsters.

"Rondo's effect activates once again, allowing me to draw two cards from my Deck." Yuzu said. "Now, I activate the effect of Bloom Dryad. Once per turn, I can increase the attack of all "Melodious" Monsters on my field by 600 for every "Melodious" Monster on my field. However, the affected Monsters cannot activate their effects until the end of my turn. Since there are three "Melodious" Monsters on my field, my Monsters' attack will increase by 1800 (Bloom Dryad ATK: 3400→5200, Meisterin Gabriel ATK: 3200→5000, Meisterin Verdi ATK: 2600→4400)."

"That's bad." Yukio remarked. "As long as Bloom Dryad remains on the field, Yuzu's Monsters will keep getting stronger…"

"Battle!" Yuzu exclaimed. "Bloom Dryad, destroy Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon! Tranquility Phoneme!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Draining Shield!" Yukio declared. "Thanks to its effect, your attack is negated and I gain Life Points equal to your Monster's attack!"

An ornate shield appeared in front of Chaos Karma, absorbing Bloom Dryad's attack and dispersing a wave of golden particles that enveloped Yukio.

Yukio – LP: 1150→6350

"Persistent insect…" Yuzu growled. "Then, Meisterin Gabriel, destroy Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon! Horn of Jericho!"

Yuzu's Monster blew her horn, generating a clear and resounding tone that caused cracks to appear throughout Chaos Karma's body, with the dragon exploding shortly afterwards and Yukio wincing due to the ensuing shockwave.

Yukio – LP: 6350→4150

"Since Chaos Karma was destroyed, the effect of Karma Manifestation in my Graveyard activates." Yukio said. "Thanks to it, I can add it to my hand."

"Finally, Meisterin Verdi will destroy Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!" Yuzu shouted. "Triumph Ballad!"

Meisterin Verdi raised its staff high, generating a wave of sound that destroyed Vortex Dragon and sent Yukio skidding backwards.

Yukio – LP: 4150→2250

"You may have proven yourself to be quite tenacious, but you won't last much longer against our combined assault." Yuzu said. "It would be best to give up and spare yourself the upcoming agony. I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"If you remembered anything about me at all, you'd know how futile it is to ask me to surrender, Yuzu." Yukio let out a confident smile. "I always fight to the last. Now then, it's my turn! Draw! Using my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon! Come to my side, Destiny Magician (ATK: 1800/DEF: 500/LV: 4/SC: 1) and Mystic Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2300/LV: 6)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Destiny Magician and a magician clad in ornate navy blue robes that held an obsidian-colored staff upon landing on Yukio's field.

"I activate the Ritual Spell Card Karma Manifestation, offering Destiny Magician and Mystic Magician as tributes in order to Ritual Summon!" As the two Monsters turned into particles and were absorbed by the leftmost statue of the altar, Yukio chanted as a towering dark blue blaze erupted from the altar. "Malevolent dragon that is the harbinger of calamity! Heed my prayer with this ritual and emerge from the chaos of indeterminacy to annihilate all that stands in your path! Ritual Summon! Descend now, Level 10! Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2800/LV: 10)!"

The dragon clad in dark blue armor with crimson jewels embedded on it and grey mechanical wings extending from its back appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a furious howl.

"Since Destiny Magician was used as a tribute for a Ritual Summon, I can draw a card from my Deck." Yukio stated. "In addition, Mystic Magician's effect activates. When this card on the field is used as a tribute for a Ritual Summon while I control less Monsters than my opponent, I can draw one card from my Deck for every Monster my opponent controls, in this case five. Next, I activate Disaster Karma's effect. Once per turn, I can destroy all Level 5 or higher Monsters on the field and inflict 400 points of damage to their controllers. I will destroy all Monsters you girls control!"

"I won't let you!" Yuzu shouted. "I activate the Trap Card Echo Chamber! Thanks to its effect, if "Melodious" Monsters on my field would be destroyed by a card effect, they are not destroyed!"

"However, Rin's Monsters are still unprotected!" Yukio pointed out. "Do it, Disaster Karma! Creation Purge!"

Several bolts of crimson energy were shot out of the gems attached to Disaster Karma's armor, destroying Rin's two Monsters as they struck them and causing her to wince due to the ensuing shockwave.

Rin – LP: 3050→2250

"Since a "Wind Witch" Monster left the field, I can activate the Trap Card Serenity Chime." Rin stated. "Thanks to it, for the duration of this turn, my opponent cannot attack me directly."

"Not a bad move, but I'm not yet done." Yukio smirked. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Wavering Eyes. Through its effect, I will destroy all cards in all players' Pendulum Zones. And since six cards will be destroyed, I can apply all of this card's effects. Let's start with the effect that inflicts 500 points of damage to each of you!"

Following Yukio's words, all cards on Yuzu, Rin and Yukio's Pendulum Zones were destroyed, with two bolts of lightning descending from the sky and striking Rin and Yuzu, causing them to grunt in pain.

Yuzu – LP: 2300→1800

Rin – LP: 2250→1750

"Through the second effect of Wavering Eyes, I can add a Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my hand." Yukio continued. "I choose Synchronic Magician. And thanks to the third effect of my card, I can banish a card on the field. I choose to banish Bloom Dryad."

"Since Bloom Dryad left the field, its effect no longer applies." Yuzu stated. "As such, my Monsters' attack returns to normal (Meisterin Gabriel ATK: 5000→3200, Meisterin Verdi ATK: 4400→2600)."

"Moving on, I summon the Tuner Monster Synchronic Magician (ATK: 300/DEF: 100/LV: 1/SC: 3)."

Synchronic Magician appeared on Yukio's field next to Disaster Karma.

"Since it was summoned successfully, Synchronic Magician's effect activates." Yukio said. "Through it, I can send a "Magician" Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to increase this card's Level by an amount equal to the Level of that Monster. I choose to send the Level 2 Initiate Magician to the Graveyard (Synchronic Magician LV: 1→3). And since Initiate Magician was sent to the Graveyard, its own effect activates, allowing me to add Ordinal Magician from my Deck to my hand. Next, I activate the Spell Card Dimension Tuning. Thanks to its effect, if I have a Tuner Monster on my field, I can send it to the Graveyard along with a non-Tuner Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck in order to perform a Synchro Summon. I tune the Level 4 Destiny Magician with the Level 3 Synchronic Magician!"

As Destiny Magician turned into four stars and Synchronic Magician turned into three rings surrounding them, Yukio chanted.

"Pure white dragon with unblemished wings! Descend upon the battlefield with the speed of light and slash apart every enemy in your path! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clearwing Fast Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

Clearwing Fast Dragon appeared with a flash of light on Yukio's field, letting out a resonant howl.

"I activate Clearwing's effect, targeting Meisterin Gabriel in order to reduce its attack to 0 and negate its effects until the End Phase." Yukio declared. "Vanishing Mirror!"

A wave of light that was generated from Clearwing's wings enveloped Meisterin Gabriel, forcing it to its knees.

(Meisterin Gabriel ATK: 3200→0)

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Clearwing Fast Dragon, destroy Meisterin Gabriel! Terminal Velocity Edge!"

"Since I'm about to receive battle damage from a battle involving a "Melodious" Monster, I can activate the Trap Card Tranquil Melody!" Yuzu abruptly stated. "Thanks to its effect, the battle damage is halved and I can draw a card from my Deck!"

Clearwing was surrounded by raging winds as it dashed forward, piercing through Meisterin Gabriel and destroying it, with Yuzu being sent skidding backwards.

Yuzu – LP: 1800→550

"Meisterin Gabriel's effect activates." Yuzu continued. "When this card is destroyed, I gain 500 Life Points for every Monster used for its tribute. Since I used two Monsters, I gain 1000 Life Points."

Following Yuzu's words, several feathers that were floating around turned into a rain of particles that enveloped Yuzu's body.

Yuzu – LP: 550→1550

"Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon, destroy Meisterin Verdi!" Yukio bellowed. "Kalasutra Immolation!"

Disaster Karma opened its maw wide, unleashing a stream of dark blue flames that struck the field, exploding into a conflagration that consumed Meisterin Verdi and sent Yuzu tumbling backwards.

Yuzu – LP: 1550→850

"Meisterin Verdi's effect activates." Yuzu stated as she got up. "Thanks to it, I can draw a card from my Deck."

"I wasn't able to finish it during this turn…" Yukio muttered with an expression filled with chagrin. "The fact that I'll have to continue this Duel where I have to hurt my friends sickens me… I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Rin announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Second Wind, whose effect allows me to Special Summon a "Wind Witch" Monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated. Revive, Winter Bell!"

A portal appeared on the ground, with Winter Bell emerging from it and landing on Rin's field.

"Now, time to bring out the ultimate power in Academia's disposal." Rin's expression twisted into a cruel one. "I activate the Spell Card Parasite Discharge. Through its effect, I will Special Summon this card from my Deck. Appear, Parasite Fusioner (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!"

A small, red bug surrounded by an eerie aura appeared on Rin's field.

"What the Hell is that disgusting thing…?" Yukio spoke with a frown, feeling utter revulsion at the sight of the wriggling insect. "Don't tell me it's the same bug as the one controlling the girls…?"

"Parasite Fusioner's effect activates." Rin declared with a sinister smile. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can perform a Fusion Summon by using Monsters on my field or hand as Fusion Materials along with this card. I will fuse Winter Bell and Parasite Fusioner!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Rin chanted.

"Sound of the wind running through a snowfield of midwinter! Become one with the inner voice, and give a more violent echo! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! Bell of crystal echoing solemnly, Wind Witch – Crystal Bell (Wind/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400/LV: 8)!"

A towering female Monster with blade-shaped arms and a lower half resembling an oversized bell with a crystal extending from its bottom appeared on Rin's field.

"Parasite Fusioner's effect activates, allowing it to be equipped to the summoned Monster." Rin stated as Parasite Fusioner attached itself to Crystal Bell's torso. "Next, I activate the Equip Spell Card Wind Witch Raiment, equipping it to Crystal Bell. Then, I activate Crystal Bell's effect. Thanks to it, I can target a Monster in either player's Graveyard and have this card gain its effects until the End Phase. I choose to copy Frozen Calamity Maiden's effect and activate it in order to negate the effects of all cards you control and prevent you from activating any face-down cards."

Following Rin's words, a raging blizzard was generated from Crystal Bell, enveloping the entirety of Yukio's field.

"Battle!" Rin exclaimed. "Crystal Bell, attack Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon! At this moment, the effect Crystal Bell inherited from Frozen Calamity Maiden activates, allowing me to reduce your Monster's attack to 0 (Disaster Karma ATK: 3300→0)! In exchange, you'll receive no damage from this battle! Do it, Crystal Bell! Tempest Chime Break!"

A twister surrounded by crystal shards erupted from Crystal Bell, striking Disaster Karma and breaking it to pieces.

"Wind Witch Raiment's effect activates!" Rin shouted. "When the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, I can inflict 500 points of damage to them!"

Several crystal shards appeared above Yukio and pelted his body, opening several cuts throughout it and causing him to let out a cry of pain as he fell to his knees.

Yukio – LP: 2250→1750

"What's…that?" Yukio wondered as he got up slowly. "Did the intensity of the Real Solid Vision system become stronger…? In any case, Disaster Karma's effect activates! When this card is destroyed, I can banish it in order to destroy all cards on the field!"

"I won't allow that!" Rin declared. "The second effect of Wind Witch Raiment activates! Once during my Battle Phase, I can negate the activation of an opponent's card effect and destroy that card! Therefore, Disaster Karma's effect is negated!"

"Tch." Yukio clicked his tongue in irritation. "Like Hell it would have been so easy…"

"I think that's enough torment from me." Rin said. "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Yuzu announced. "Draw! Allow me to give you a second taste of Academia's might, filthy intruder. I summon Parasite Fusioner!"

Parasite Fusioner appeared on Yuzu's field, clicking its mandibles in a menacing manner.

"I activate the Spell Card Parasite Alchemy." Yuzu continued. "Thanks to its effect, if I control Parasite Fusioner, I can perform a Fusion Summon by using it as a material along with Monsters in my Graveyard, which will then be banished. I choose to use Meisterin Rossini and Meisterin Verdi as materials along with Parasite Fusioner in order to Fusion Summon!"

As her three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuzu chanted.

"Melodious voices of renown captivating the hearts of men! Become one with the inner voice, and announce the approaching demise! Fusion Summon! Engulf the stage in darkness, Level 10! Dreadful voice in the dark, Thorn Banshee the Melodious Funeral Dirge (Dark/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3400/DEF: 3200/LV: 10)!"

A female Monster with pale skin clad in a dress made out of shadows that had crimson notes engraved on it, which had vines with thorns wrapped around its limbs and held a musical sheet in its left hand, appeared on Yuzu's field.

"Due to its effect, Parasite Fusioner will be attached to my Monster as an Equip Spell Card." Yuzu stated as Parasite Fusioner attached itself to Thorn Banshee's torso. "Next, I activate Thorn Banshee's effect. Once per turn, I can banish all Monsters my opponent controls with an attack lower than this card's attack. In addition, cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect. As such, your Clearwing will perish!"

Thorn Banshee opened its mouth wide, unleashing a horrifying sound that caused Yukio to cover his ears while wincing. At the same time, cracks appeared all over Clearwing's body, with the Monster eventually exploding.

"It's time for you to exist the stage permanently, you stubborn worm." Yuzu declared with a cruel smile. "Battle! Thorn Banshee, attack him directly! Requiem of Life!"

"I activate the Trap Card Magician's Gateway!" Yukio exclaimed. "Through its effect, I can negate your Monster's attack and Special Summon a Spellcaster-type Monster with a lower attack than it from my Deck! Come forth, Sovereign Magician (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800/LV: 7/SC: 7)!"

A magic circle appeared in front of Thorn Banshee, stopping its attack. Immediately afterwards, the magic circle's glow intensified, with Sovereign Magician emerging from it and landing on Yukio's field.

"Futile resistance…" Yuzu growled. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! First, I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed in order to draw two cards from my Deck. Then, allow me to dazzle you with my new special move, ladies. Using the Scale 1 Ordinal Magician (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 6/SC: 1) and the Scale Unknown Cardinal Magician (ATK: 2100/DEF: 2600/LV: 7/SC: ?), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two columns of light appeared once again on Yukio's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Due to its effect, Cardinal Magician's Pendulum Scale is always equal to Ordinal Magician's (Cardinal Magician SC: ?→1)." Yukio stated. "Then, I activate the Pendulum Effect of Ordinal Magician, banishing the Scale 5 Dowsing Magician from my hand in order to increase its Pendulum Scale by an amount equal to Dowsing Magician's Pendulum Scale until the End Phase (Ordinal Magician SC: 1→6). And of course, Cardinal Magician's Pendulum Scale will also increase due to its effect (Cardinal Magician SC: 1→6)."

"And how is that supposed to help you?" Rin wondered. "You still can't Pendulum Summon anything with that useless Scale. Is your fatigue finally catching up to you?"

"Far from it." Yukio smirked. "Thanks to Cardinal Magician's Pendulum Effect, if my opponent controls more Monsters than I do, I can Pendulum Summon Monsters whose Level is equal to or less than the sum of the Pendulum Scales on both cards on my Pendulum Zones with their effects negated!"

As a massive Pendulum started swinging behind Yukio, only to come to an abrupt stop between the two columns of light, Yukio chanted.

"At the gulf dividing order and chaos, the foundation of the world will now be unveiled! Awaken now with the Pendulum's guidance and rewrite the principles of creation! Counterbalance Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Dreadful Toxin Dragon and Dark Anthelion Dragon! And from my hand, appear, Mischief Magician (ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000/LV: 8/SC: 1)!"

The oversized Pendulum suddenly burst into pieces, unleashing three beams of light that solidified into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Yukio's field.

"And I'm far from finished here." Yukio continued. "Using Dreadful Toxin Dragon, Sovereign Magician and Mischief Magician as materials, I will perform a Triple Contact Fusion!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside an oversized, multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Terrifying dragon with the poisonous body! Noble archmage! Arcane master of deceit! Now become one, and awaken the deadly scourge slumbering in the world's roots! Triple Contact Fusion! Appear now, Level 12! The Supreme King Desecration Dragon – Lethal Pestilence Dragon (ATK: 3900/DEF: 3300/LV: 12/SC: 1)!"

The massive green and violet dragon with two mouths dripping saliva and acid, four legs, orbs placed throughout its body, two wing-shaped protrusions that seemed to be made out of millions of thorns stacked together, a tail with snapping mandibles attached to it extended from its rear, a pair of outstretched horns protruded from its head and armor parts seemingly made out of fossilized wood attached on its body appeared on Yukio's field.

"Lethal Pestilence Dragon's effect activates." Yukio declared. "When this card is summoned, all Spell and Trap Cards on my opponent's field are destroyed! Demise Hurricane!"

Yukio's dragon extended its wings, generating a foul tempest that swept aside all of Rin and Yuzu's cards in the Spell/Trap Card Zone, including the Parasite Fusioners.

"Next, I activate Lethal Pestilence Dragon's second effect." Yukio stated. "Once per turn, I can place a Pestilence Counter on Monsters of my choosing on the field. A Monster with Pestilence Counters on it has its effects negated, its attack and defense is reduced to 0, it cannot attack and its controller has to send a card from their Deck to the Graveyard whenever they're destroyed. I will place Pestilence Counters on Thorn Banshee and Crystal Bell!"

"I don't think so!" Yuzu shouted. "I activate Thorn Banshee's effect! Once during either player's turn, when an opponent's Monster attempts to activate its effect, I can negate that effect! In addition, that effect cannot be activated again as long as that Monster remains on the field! Therefore, your dragon's effect won't apply!"

"Then, let's battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Lethal Pestilence Dragon, destroy Thorn Banshee! Pestilence Maximum Ravager!"

Yukio's dragon opened its maw wide as its whole body lit up, unleashing a raging stream of emerald-colored energy that struck Thorn Banshee, obliterating it.

"Thorn Banshee's effect activates!" Yuzu stated. "Any damage I would receive from battles involving that card is reduced to 0 and I gain Life Points equal to the damage I would have received! In addition, on the turn Thorn Banshee was destroyed, my opponent cannot attack me directly and no player on the field can activate any card effects!"

Following her words, Yuzu was surrounded by a dark-colored aura that gave her a foreboding appearance.

Yuzu – LP: 850→1350

"In that case, Dark Anthelion Dragon will destroy Crystal Bell!" Yukio pointed at Rin's Monster. "Dawn of the Dark!"

Dark Anthelion opened its maw wide, unleashing a torrent of darkness that engulfed Crystal Bell, destroying it and causing Rin to wince.

Rin – LP: 1750→1550

"I'm really starting to miss Action Cards right about now…" Yukio muttered. "I end my turn with that, with Ordinal and Cardinal Magician's Scales returning to normal (Ordinal Magician SC: 6→1, Cardinal Magician SC: 6→1)."

"It's my turn!" Rin announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Parasite Rebirth. Through its effect, I can Special Summon a Fusion Monster that was summoned through the effect of Parasite Fusioner from my Graveyard, and then I can equip a Parasite Fusioner from my Graveyard to it. Revive, Crystal Bell!"

A portal appeared on the ground, with Crystal Bell emerging from it. Parasite Fusioner also emerged from the same portal, attaching itself to Crystal Bell once again.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Augment Parasite." Rin continued. "Thanks to this card's effect, I can target a Monster equipped with Parasite Fusioner, in this case Crystal Bell, and increase its attack by 1000 (Crystal Bell ATK: 2800→3800). In addition, the affected Monster cannot be destroyed by card effects or battle as long as Parasite Fusioner is equipped to it. In exchange, my Monster's effects are negated. Now, let's battle! Crystal Bell, avenge your prior destruction by eliminating Dark Anthelion Dragon! Tempest Chime Break!"

A twister surrounded by crystal shards erupted from Crystal Bell, engulfing Dark Anthelion and destroying it, while several shards struck Yukio and caused him to let out a scream as he fell to his knees, struggling to catch his breath.

Yukio – LP: 1750→950

"I end my turn with that." Rin said as she turned to Yuzu. "Now, hurry up and destroy him. We've wasted enough time with this filth."

"It will be my pleasure." Yuzu let out a savage smile. "It's my turn! Draw! I also activate the Spell Card Parasite Rebirth in order to bring back Thorn Banshee and attach Parasite Fusioner to it as an Equip Card. Return to the field, Thorn Banshee!"

A portal appeared on Yuzu's field, with Thorn Banshee emerging from it alongside Parasite Fusioner, which attached itself to Thorn Banshee.

"I activate Thorn Banshee's effect." Yuzu declared. "Once per turn, I can halve the attack of a Monster my opponent controls. In exchange, I cannot use my Monster's effect of banishing all Monsters with a lower attack than it for the rest of this turn. I choose to halve Lethal Pestilence Dragon's attack. Sorrowful Lament!"

Thorn Banshee opened its musical sheet, releasing several distorted notes that struck Lethal Pestilence Dragon's body, causing it to be enveloped by darkness.

(Lethal Pestilence Dragon ATK: 3900→1950)

"Let's end this!" Yuzu exclaimed. "Battle! Thorn Banshee, destroy Lethal Pestilence Dragon! Requiem of Life!"

"I activate the Trap Card Damage Diet!" Yukio bellowed. "Through its effect, I can halve all damage I take this turn!"

Following Yukio's words, Thorn Banshee unleashed an ear-splitting wail that caused Lethal Pestilence Dragon's to break into pieces, with Yukio being sent flying backwards and crashing through a couple of test tubes before slamming his back on the wall, crumbling to the ground.

Yukio – LP: 950→225

"Lethal Pestilence…Dragon's effect activates…" Yukio wheezed out as he struggled to ignore his aching body and stand up. "When this card is destroyed…I can destroy all cards on the field…and inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent for each destroyed card…"

"Fool." Yuzu sneered. "Did you forget about Thorn Banshee's effect? Once per turn, I can negate the activation of a Monster's effect. That means your dragon's effect won't apply. I place one card face-down and end my turn with this."

[Oh, it appears the fight is almost settled here as well.] The Doktor's voice was suddenly heard coming from all around the lab. [As I thought, you two are no match against the full might of my intellect. In the end, it was a simple matter to defeat you. I don't really understand why the Professor was so wary of you in the first place.]

"I…haven't lost yet…" Yukio said as he forced himself to stand up. "I…will win…and save Serena from your clutches…"

[Save Serena?] The Doktor chuckled. [I'm afraid she and the others don't care that much for your sentiments. Here, as my parting gift, I'll give you and Sakaki Yuya the privilege of witnessing each other's demise at the hands of your former friends.]

Suddenly, a holographic screen appeared before Yukio, showing Yuya facing off against Serena and another girl that Yukio assumed to be Ruri by process of elimination. Although Yuya had Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion on his field, his situation seemed to be just as bad as his. Upon catching sight of Yuzu, Yuya frantically cried out.

[Yuzu! Can you hear me!? It's me, Yuya! Snap out of it, Yuzu!]

"What happened to that stubbornness of yours, Serena!?" Yukio called out to the indigo-haired girl, a hint of desperation in his voice. "Are you really going to allow that scumbag control you!? Fight him off!"

However, despite the two youths' pleading, the girls remained impassive, staring at them with cold eyes and faces devoid of any emotion.

[It's useless, useless.] The Doktor cackled like a madman. [No matter how much you try to reason with them, all your attempts will inevitably fail. These girls are my parasites' captives, bound to my service for as long as I wish. There's nothing you two can do apart from rotting away here. My power is absolute!]

"You bastard…" Yukio growled upon hearing the Doktor's words, while Yuya also seemed quite furious as well. "I…I will definitely destroy you until there is nothing left for this!"

Yukio suddenly felt like a dam broke inside him, unleashing a wave of darkness shaped like a dragon that engulfed him. Unbeknownst to him, a thick dark aura appeared around him while his eyes blazed with silver color. Similar changes occurred to Yuya, with his aura taking the shape of a dragon while his eyes blazed red. At the same time, every Monster on all four girls' field started trembling and hovering a few centimeters back.

"What on Earth…?" Rin wondered. "Are the Monsters…afraid?"

" _Puny humans."_ A voice that was unfamiliar, and yet familiar, echoed inside Yukio's mind. _"You insignificant motes of filth speak of power? Then allow me to show you a glimpse of what true power looks like."_

"[You're all trying to act like mighty animals…but in the end, insects will always be insects!]"

Both youths shouted together as their aura exploded outwards, causing damage to their surroundings as the girls shielded their faces with their hands.

[I activate the Spell Card Phantom Knights Possession!] Yuya exclaimed. [Through its effect, an Xyz Monster's Rank on my field is treated as the level of another Monster on the field! My Dark Rebellion Dragon's Level becomes equal to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's Level of 7! I Overlay my Level 7 Dark Rebellion Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!]

"My turn!" Yukio bellowed at the same time. "Draw! I activate the Ritual Spell Card Ritual of Unmaking! Thanks to its effect, if I control no Monsters while my opponent does, I can also use a Monster from my opponent's field as tribute for this Ritual Summon! I tribute Thorn Banshee in order to Ritual Summon!"

Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion turned into streams of energy that were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, while a demonic-looking altar with a broken infinity symbol behind it appeared on Yukio's field, absorbing Thorn Banshee. As pillars of energy erupted from the portal and the altar, Yuya and Yukio chanted respectively.

[Dragon with dual-colored eyes! Resurrect from the deep darkness and incinerate everything on the earth with the flames of rage! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! The blazing dragon called by calamity, Supreme King Violent Dragon – Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 7/SC: 1/OU: 2)]

"Arbiter of ruin and demise! Arise from the endless sea of radiant darkness, and engrave the mark of the destroyer upon the war-torn earth! Ritual Summon! Come forth, Level 10! The supreme dark knight of disaster, Fallen Paladin of Oblivion – Aeshma (Dark/Warrior/Ritual/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3300/DEF: 2600/LV: 10/SC: 9)!"

A dragon with dual-colored eyes and features resembling a mix of Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion's, which had wings with blazing feathers, appeared on Yuya's field, letting out a resonant howl. At the same time, a towering Monster with a dragon head-shaped helmet clad in pitch-black armor with green energy lines running through it and gold ornaments attached to it, which had a cracked infinity symbol hovering behind it and held an ornate, two-pronged spear in its hand, appeared on Yukio's field, unleashing several shockwaves that smashed a number of tubes and caused the walls to crack.

"That Monster…" Yuzu narrowed her eyes at Yukio's Monster. "Such a horrifying aura…"

"What's…this sensation?" Rin stared at her trembling hand. "Dread…?"

[Odd-Eyes…]

[…Raging Dragon…]

Serena and Ruri also muttered in shock. Yuya then spoke.

[I activate Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's effect! I detach both of its Overlay Units in order to destroy all other cards on the field and have it gain 200 attack for every destroyed card! And when this effect activates, the effects of all Spell and Trap Cards on the field are negated!]

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon was surrounded by a violet aura as his blazing feathers extended, with the dragon moving them around like a whip and destroying all cards on Serena and Rin's field.

[Nine cards were destroyed!] Yuya declared. [Therefore, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon gains 1800 attack!]

(Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon ATK: 3000→4800)

"I activate Fallen Paladin of Oblivion – Aeshma's effect!" Yukio shouted at the same time. "When this card is Special Summoned successfully, I can send the first five cards from my Deck to my Graveyard, and for every Pendulum Monster sent to the Graveyard, I can banish a card from my opponent's field! Let's do this!"

Yukio drew five cards, checked them and sent them to the Graveyard.

"Two of the sent cards were Pendulum Monsters." Yukio stated. "Therefore, I will banish two cards! I choose to banish Crystal Bell and the face-down card on Yuzu's field! Antimatter Shot!"

Two giant spectral hands emerged from the cracked infinity symbol on Aeshma's back, generating two bolts of golden-colored energy that struck the designated cards, causing them to vanish from the field.

[To think that you brats would be able to make a comeback at this point…] The Doktor spoke with an annoyed tone. [However, even if you defeat one of my puppets, in the next turn—]

"[There won't be a next turn! I will finish you right here and now!]"

Both youths shouted together, startling both the Doktor and their opponents.

[Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon can attack twice per Battle Phase!] Yuya exclaimed. [As such, I can attack both of you!]

"When Aeshma inflicts battle damage to my opponent, I can also inflict effect damage to them equal to the amount of battle damage this card inflicted!" Yukio declared. "That means I can take both of you down!"

[Battle! Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, attack them directly! Destruction Burst of Rage!]

"Battle! Fallen Paladin of Oblivion – Aeshma, attack Rin directly! Infinity End Storm!"

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon extended its feathers, causing several parts around the lab to start melting. Immediately afterwards, it opened its maw wide, unleashing a powerful torrent of azure and violet flames that sent Serena and Ruri flying, while also running the lab and blasting a hole on the castle walls. At the same time, Aeshma raised its spear high and pointed it at Rin and Yuzu, with one end unleashing a black-colored wave of energy and the other a crimson one. The two waves shot forward in the shape of a helix, striking the two girls and blowing them backwards, while also causing a massive explosion that wrecked the lab completely, leaving only a charred mess behind.

Rin – LP: 1550→0

Yuzu – LP: 1350→0

Yukio: WIN

"Guh!"

A sharp pain in his head that felt like it was splitting in two assaulted Yukio, forcing him on his knees as the dark aura and the unnatural silver glow in his eyes disappeared as quickly as they came. Although the feed from the adjacent lab had been cut, Yukio was certain that Yuya had won as well. Struggling to focus, Yukio noticed Rin and Yuzu getting up and rushing towards a passageway to the right that had been hidden behind some equipment before the lab had been torched.

"…Wait!"

Despite feeling troubled over the fact that he had seemingly been possessed once again, Yukio put those worries aside for the time being, mustering all his strength in order to chase after the girls. Although he ran as fast as his condition allowed him to, he was unable to keep up with them, who seemingly received some sort of boost from the parasites inside their brains. However, due to the fact that the path ahead was pretty straightforward and that he could hear their footsteps echoing, he was confident he would catch up to them at some point. After a short while, Yukio arrived at a rather spacious lab that was somewhat bigger than the one he was in before, with several unknown devices surrounding him. A few steps ahead of him, a tall elderly man with a thin body, long, white hair and green eyes was standing there, a small grin etched on his face.

"Well, well, one of you troublesome youths has finally arrived before me." The old man said. "That earlier display of power, as well as the fluctuation of your brainwaves, was quite astonishing. This has aroused my curiosity, so I intend to study you thoroughly once I neutralize you."

"That voice…" Yukio growled. "It's you. The Doktor."

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Tachibana Yukio." The Doktor made a small bow. "You and your friend fared much better against my puppets than I ever thought possible. And that performance before… Yes, I need to thoroughly research you in order to discover the secret of that abnormal power and harvest it. I'm feeling rather excited right now, so if you become my lab rat obediently, I promise to treat you very well."

"You must not have heard my words before." Yukio spoke with a cold tone as he glared at the old man. "I warned you not to stand before me, because if I got my hands on you, I'd make you regret you were ever born. And after seeing firsthand what you did to Serena and the others…let's just say that things aren't looking too good for you right now. You will pay dearly for twisting their minds like you did, you demented freak."

"Spoken like a true fool who doesn't understand anything about the brilliance of my research." The Doktor scoffed at Yukio's words. "Since you rejected my kind offer, you leave me with no choice. I'll extract whatever secrets you have from your corpse."

"The only one leaving in a body bag today is you." Yukio's hatred and murderous intent were palpable as he kept glaring at the Doktor. "You're the only person I will absolutely never forgive. I will bury you right here and now!"

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that, Tachibana Yukio. Staining your hands with the blood of this man isn't worth it in the slightest."

Both Yukio and the Doktor turned towards the source of the voice, only to see a familiar man standing there.

"Kaiser Ryo…?" Yukio wondered. "What are you doing here? And where is Barrett?"

"Barrett and I finished dealing with the last of the Obelisk Force that came after us in the underground arena a few minutes ago, but his leg was injured in the fight so he couldn't follow me. However, he did task me with taking down the Doktor and ending his control over the captured girls."

"Yeah?" Yukio said. "Then get in line. That creep is mine, and intend to make sure he can't harm anyone ever again."

"I see." Ryo responded. "However, was that really what you came to do here? Was that your purpose for invading Academia and taking on its soldiers? All so that you could exact vengeance upon this worthless scum of society?"

Without waiting for an answer from Yukio, Ryo kept on speaking.

"Remember. Remember the most important thing, your purpose for fighting. Remember for whose sake you came here. Don't let your anger cloud your judgment and lead you to perform an act that you will most certainly regret in the future. His miserable life isn't worth ruining yours."

Yukio was silent for a few seconds, but eventually let out a sigh.

"…Don't take this the wrong way, but you're really getting in my nerves right now."

"I've been told that before." Ryo smirked. "Allow me to inherit your will as well and deal with this man in your place, Tachibana Yukio. You should go on ahead. The door to your right leads straight to the Professor's throne room. And if your friend was in the adjacent lab, the path from there also leads straight to the throne room, so you two should be able to meet there and end this battle for good."

"Right." Yukio nodded. "Thanks, Kaiser. One last thing though. How did you get here so fast if you finished your fight only minutes ago? It took me quite some time to ascend to this level."

"I took the elevator of course. How else would I get here?"

"…Elevator?" Yukio's left eye twitched. "There was an elevator down there?"

"Yes, the ornate double doors to the left led to an elevator." Ryo answered matter-of-factly. "I would think that was obvious. Did you think we would be using the stairs all the time? That would be terribly inefficient."

"…You know what, this isn't worth blowing my top over for." Yukio said while rubbing his temples. "I'll just wish you good luck and be on my way."

And with that, Yukio left Ryo behind as he exited the lab.

"That was a bit weird…" Ryo remarked as he turned his attention to the Doktor. "How kind of you to let him go without attempting to stop him. I would think that the Professor would have given strict orders to detain these youths to the best of your abilities."

"Please." The Doktor scoffed at Ryo's words. "Do you really think I'd let you two join forces together? There's no way I'd be able to defeat you both."

"Hoh, are you perhaps implying that you can take me on now that it's one-on-one?" Ryo snorted. "How ridiculous. Your chances of victory are pretty much the same as they would be against the two of us, which is to say zero. A man like you, who's never stood on the battlefield in his entire life and relied on others to do his fighting for him, will never be able to defeat me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." The Doktor smirked as he strapped his Academia-issue Duel Disk on his arm. "I've been practicing by dueling against several simulations, so you may find me to be quite the challenging opponent. I shall have you taste the full might of my Parasite Deck, and make you regret turning your back on the Professor."

"Big words coming from such a small man." Ryo said. "But it is you who shall pay for the crime of toying with people's hearts and minds. Now, let's begin!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks.

Ryo – LP: 4000

Doktor – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Ryo announced. "I activate the effect of Cyber Probe in my hand, Special Summoning it to your side of the field. Come, Cyber Probe (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 700/LV: 3)!"

A small, mechanical Monster with a spherical body and several antennae extending from it appeared on Doktor's field.

"Since my opponent controls a Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand." Ryo continued. "Appear, the core of my Dueling! Cyber Dragon (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600/LV: 5)!"

The mechanical dragon with a serpentine body appeared on Ryo's field, letting out a loud screech.

"Next, I summon Cyber Phoenix (Fire/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 600/LV: 4)."

A mechanical bird with four wings appeared on Ryo's field.

"Using Cyber Dragon and Cyber Phoenix, along with Cyber Probe on your field, I will perform a Contact Fusion!" As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Ryo chanted. "Apostles of evolution ruling over mankind! Consume the potential of your enemies and be reborn into an unstoppable juggernaut! Contact Fusion! Appear, Level 8! Chimeratech Fortress Dragon (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 8)!"

The massive mechanical Monster resembling a dragon, whose body was comprised of several spheroids with gates on them, appeared on Ryo's field.

"Hoh, so that's why you summoned Probe to my field." The Doktor smirked. "Not bad, Kaiser."

"Due to its effect, Chimeratech Fortress Dragon's attack is equal to the number of materials used to summon it multiplied by 1000." Ryo stated. "Since I used three Monsters in this Contact Fusion, my dragon's attack becomes 3000 (Chimeratech Fortress Dragon ATK: 0→3000). In addition, since Cyber Probe was used as a Fusion Material, I can draw one card from my Deck. I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" The Doktor announced. "Draw! Now then, I'll have you experience the terror of my perfect Parasite Deck. First, I summon Parasite Replica (Dark/Insect/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!"

A small, grey-colored insect resembling Parasite Fusioner appeared on the Doktor's field.

"Due to its effect, Parasite Replica is always treated as Parasite Fusioner." The Doktor stated. "Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Parasite Infusion. Through its effect, I can target a Monster on the field and equip a Parasite Fusioner from my Deck to it. I'll equip my adorable creation to your Monster, Kaiser."

A portal appeared on the Doktor's field, with Parasite Fusioner emerging from it and attaching itself to Chimeratech Fortress Dragon.

"Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Parasite Plant." The Doktor continued. "Through its effect, I can target a Monster on the field equipped with Parasite Fusioner, in this case Chimeratech Fortress Dragon, and a Parasite Fusioner I control, send them to the Graveyard and Special Summon this card from my Extra Deck. Come forth, Parasite Queen (Dark/Insect/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2800/LV: 8)!"

An oversized, sinister-looking insect with a bloated lower half appeared on the Doktor's field.

"As you can see, you're not the only one who can use the opponent's Monsters to their advantage." The Doktor smirked. "Now, thanks to the second effect of Parasite Plant, I can equip all Parasite Fusioners from my Graveyard to the summoned Parasite Queen. And due to its effect, Parasite Queen gains 300 for every equipped Parasite Fusioner. Since two such cards will be equipped to it, Parasite Queen's attack increases by 600 (Parasite Queen ATK: 1800→2400). Now, let's battle! Parasite Queen, attack Kaiser Ryo directly! Wired Mind Jack!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Cybernetic Downscaling!" Ryo exclaimed. "Thanks to its effect, if a Machine-type Fusion Monster left the field during my turn, I can Special Summon a Machine-type Fusion Monster with an equal or lower Level than it from my Extra Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions! Come to my side, Cyber Twin Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2100/LV: 8)!"

The mechanical dragon with a serpentine body and two heads extending from its torso appeared on Ryo's field.

"Parasite Queen's attack is lower than Cyber Twin Dragon's…" The Doktor grimaced. "It can't be helped then… I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn." Ryo announced. "Draw. I will send a card from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon this Monster. Come, Cyber Dragon Nächster (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 200/LV: 1)!"

A small mechanical dragon with a glowing serpentine body, wings extending from its back and an energy circle around its neck appeared on Ryo's field.

"Cyber Dragon Nächster's effect activates." Ryo continued. "When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can target a Monster in my Graveyard with 2100 attack or defense and Special Summon it. Revive, Cyber Dragon!"

A portal appeared on the ground, with Cyber Dragon emerging from it and landing on Ryo's field.

"Next, I activate the effect of Cyber Dragon Core I just discarded." Ryo stated. "By banishing it, I can Special Summon a "Cyber Dragon" Monster from my Deck. Come forth, Cyber Dragon Zwei (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)!"

The alternate version of Cyber Dragon appeared on Ryo's field.

"I activate Cyber Dragon Zwei's effect, revealing the Spell Card Cybernetic Harvest in my hand in order to treat its name as "Cyber Dragon" until the End Phase." Ryo said. "Next, I will banish Cyber Dragon from my Deck in order to activate Cybernetic Harvest, whose effect allows me to draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of "Cyber Dragon" Monsters and Fusion Monsters whose materials include "Cyber Dragon" Monsters on my field, in this case four. Then, I activate the Spell Card Fusion, sending Cyber Dragon, Cyber Dragon Nächster and Cyber Dragon Zwei to my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Ryo chanted.

"Apostles of evolution ruling over mankind! Unlock the forbidden union of destruction, and rage against the shackles of civilization with your limitless power! Fusion Summon! Arise now, Level 5! Chimeratech Rampage Dragon (Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600/LV: 5)!"

A mechanical chimera comprised of an oddly-shaped black core with three dragon heads and a tail extending from it appeared on Ryo's field.

"Chimeratech Rampage Dragon's effect activates." Ryo declared. "When this card is Fusion Summoned, I can destroy a number of Spell and Trap Cards on the field equal to the number of Monsters used for its Fusion Summon. Since three Monsters were used to summon Chimeratech Rampage Dragon, I will destroy the equipped Parasite Fusioners and one of your face-downs."

Following Ryo's words, Chimeratech Rampage Dragon unleashed three bolts of energy from its mouth, destroying the designated cards.

"Since the equipped Parasite Fusioners were destroyed, Parasite Queen's attack returns to normal (Parasite Queen ATK: 2400→1800)." Ryo said. "Next, I activate Chimeratech Rampage Dragon's second effect. Once per turn, I can send up to two Light-attribute Machine-type Monsters from my Deck to my Graveyard, and for every sent Monster, this card gains an additional attack during this turn's Battle Phase. I will send Proto-Cyber Dragon and Cyber Dragon Core from my Deck to my Graveyard to enable my Monster to attack a total of three times. Now, let's battle! Chimeratech Rampage Dragon, destroy Parasite Queen! Evolution Result Bomber!"

"I activate the Trap Card Parasite Cocoon!" The Doktor shouted. "Thanks to its effect, a "Parasite" Monster on my field cannot be destroyed by battle during this turn!"

Following the Doktor's words, Chimeratech Rampage Dragon unleashed three spheres of energy from its mouths that struck Parasite Queen, but failed to destroy it, although the ensuing shockwave caused the Doktor to wince.

Doktor – LP: 4000→3700

"You may have escaped total defeat, but I'll at least deliver a sufficient amount of punishment to you." Ryo stated. "Chimeratech Rampage Dragon, attack Parasite Queen twice more! Evolution Result Bomber!"

The previous scene was repeated once again as Parasite Queen was struck by Chimeratech Rampage Dragon's attacks, with the Doktor being sent skidding backwards.

Doktor – LP: 3700→3400→3100

"Finally, Cyber Twin Dragon will also attack Parasite Queen!" Ryo exclaimed. "And thanks to its effect, Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice per Battle Phase! Do it, my Monster! Evolution Twin Burst!"

Ryo's dragon unleashed two blasts of energy in succession, striking Parasite Queen and sending the Doktor flying backwards.

Doktor – LP: 3100→2100→1100

"Merciless as always, huh, Kaiser?" The Doktor remarked as he stood up, rubbing his bruised sides. "However, don't delude yourself into thinking that you've beaten me just yet. Thanks to the second effect of Parasite Cocoon, I can draw cards from my Deck for every 500 points of damage I received from battles involving the affected Monster during the Battle Phase's end. As such, I will draw five cards."

"I place a card face-down and end my turn." Ryo said. "Now, hurry up and make your move, you depraved scientist. All the people you've toyed with demand your swift punishment."

"If I were in your shoes, I'd be more concerned about myself instead of others." The Doktor sneered. "But have it your way. My turn! Draw! I activate Parasite Plant's effect, equipping a Parasite Fusioner from my Deck to it (Parasite Queen ATK: 2100→2700). Then, I activate the Spell Card Remote Control Thread. Through its effect, I can equip any number of Parasite Fusioners in my Graveyard to Monsters my opponent controls and take control of them. I will equip Paraiste Fusioner and Parasite Replica, which is treated as Parasite Fusioner, to Cyber Twin Dragon and Chimeratech Rampage Dragon!"

Two portals appeared above Ryo's Monsters, with the Parasite Monsters descending from them and attaching themselves to Ryo's Monsters. Immediately afterwards, the two mechanical dragons flew upwards and landed on the Doktor's field.

"It appears the tables have turned." The Doktor smirked. "Rejoice, Kaiser. You will be buried by your own Monsters' hands, a fitting end for a traitor such as yourself. Now, let's battle! Cyber Twin Dragon, attack him directly! Evolution Twin Burst!"

"If you think this much will be enough to take me down, then you are truly a novice who's way over his head here." Ryo snorted in derision. "I activate the Trap Card Cybernetic Shut Down. If this card is activated during the Battle Phase, I can banish all Machine-type Monsters from the field in order to end the Battle Phase. As such, I'm afraid your finale won't come to pass."

"Damn you…" The Doktor cursed. "Then, how about this? I activate the Spell Card Vengeful Parasite, whose effect allows me to equip any Parasite Fusioners that were sent to the Graveyard during this turn to a Monster on my field and inflict 600 points of damage to my opponent for every such Monster. I will equip Parasite Fusioner and Parasite Replica to Parasite Queen in order to inflict 1200 points of damage to you!"

Following the Doktor's words, the two Parasite Monsters emerged from a portal and attached themselves to Parasite Queen. Immediately afterwards, they shot out streams of venom from their mouths that struck Ryo's body, causing him to hiss in pain.

Ryo – LP: 4000→2800

(Parasite Queen ATK: 2100→2700)

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Parasite Potion." The Doktor let out a sly grin. "Through its effect, if my opponent received damage from battle with a "Parasite" card or from the effect of a "Parasite" card during this turn, I gain Life Points equal to the total amount of damage they received, in this case 1200."

The Doktor was surrounded by a green-colored aura upon saying so.

Doktor – LP: 1100→2300

"I was unable to end you, but at least I got rid of your pesky Monsters." The Doktor said. "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"If you are satisfied with just this much, then you truly are an amateur…" Ryo sighed. "In any case, it's my turn. Draw. I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Cyberload Fusion, shuffling the banished Cyber Dragon, Chimeratech Rampage Dragon and Cyber Twin Dragon back to the Deck in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Ryo chanted.

"Apostles of evolution ruling over mankind! Let your limitless potential become one and open the path leading to the promised utopia! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Cyber Eternity Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 4000/LV: 10)!"

The large mechanical dragon with a silver and gold serpentine body appeared on Ryo's field.

"Next, I summon Blast Cybern (Fire/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)."

A crimson-colored mechanical Monster resembling an aircraft with two oversized cannons attached to it appeared on Ryo's field.

"I activate Blast Cybern's effect, equipping it to Cyber Eternity Dragon and increasing its attack by 1000 (Cyber Eternity Dragon ATK: 2800→3800)." Ryo stated as Blast Cybern attached itself to Cyber Eternity Dragon. "Now, let's battle! Cyber Eternity Dragon, attack Parasite Queen!"

"I activate Parasite Queen's effect!" The Doktor exclaimed. "When an opponent's Monster declares an attack, I can target it and equip a Parasite Fusioner that's equipped to this card to it! And thanks to Parasite Queen's effect, all Monsters apart from it that have Parasite Fusioners equipped to them lose 800 attack!"

"It's useless!" Ryo shouted. "Cyber Eternity Dragon cannot be targeted by my opponent's card effects as long as I have at least one Machine-type Fusion Monster in my Graveyard! Therefore, the attack resumes normally! Go, Cyber Eternity Dragon! Endless Evolution Burst!"

Ryo's dragon opened its maw wide, unleashing a torrent of energy that struck Parasite Queen, with the Doktor being blown backwards due to the ensuing shockwave, crashing into the wall behind him.

Doktor – LP: 2300→1200

"By sending one of the equipped Parasite Fusioners to the Graveyard, Parasite Queen isn't destroyed by this battle (Parasite Queen ATK: 2700→2400)." The Doktor stated as he got up, surveying the condition of his ruined lab with eyes filled with anger. "While I made sure to back-up my research data into Academia's main computer, as expected, the sight of my workplace being trashed by a vulgar brute like you irritates me quite a bit."

"Save your complaints for someone who cares." Ryo responded in an indifferent manner. "As far as I'm concerned, this is just part of your retribution that's been a long time coming. Now then, due to Blast Cybern's effect, I can draw a card from my Deck every time the equipped Monster inflicts battle damage to you. Then, I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" The Doktor announced. "Draw! Since I control a "Parasite" Fusion Monster, I can activate the Trap Card Parasite Bomb. Through its effect, I can send two "Parasite" Monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard, in this case Parasite Fusioner and Parasite Replica, in order to banish five random Monsters from your Extra Deck. Then, I summon Parasite Master Weaver (Dark/Insect/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 300/LV: 1)!"

A black-colored monstrosity resembling a cross between a spider and an alien appeared on the Doktor's field.

"I activate Master Weaver's effect, which allows me to perform a Fusion Summon by using it and Monsters from my field and/or hand as materials!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, the Doktor chanted. "Devious manipulator of life, merge with the ruler of the inner voice and transform into the apex ruler of carnage! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Parasite Swarm Queen (Dark/Insect/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3800/LV: 10)!"

An oversized Monster with the lower body of a spider and the upper body of a female demonic creature with insect features and misshapen wings extending from its back appeared on the Doktor's field, glaring at Ryo with its eight eyes in a menacing manner.

"This is the true ace of my Parasite Deck, Parasite Swarm Queen!" The Doktor opened his arms wide with a beatific expression on his face. "Prepare to experience its full power with your own body, Kaiser! Due to its effect, Parasite Swarm Queen gains 600 attack for every Parasite Fusioner in my Graveyard. Since there are five such Monsters, it gains 3000 attack (Swarm Queen ATK: 3000→6000)! In addition, all Monsters my opponent controls lose 500 attack for every Parasite Fusioner in my Graveyard (Cyber Eternity Dragon ATK: 3800→1300)! Now, let's settle this! Battle! Parasite Swarm Queen, destroy Cyber Eternity Dragon!"

"I don't think so." Ryo stated. "I activate the Trap Card Cybernetic Gravitation. Through its effect, I can switch Cyber Eternity Dragon to defense position and prevent it from being destroyed by battle as long as it remains face-up on the field. In exchange, it cannot change its battle position."

"Tch, so you escaped certain death again…" The Doktor spoke with evident frustration. "However, you won't be able to escape me from much longer. I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn." Ryo announced. "Draw. I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed in order to draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I will banish Cyber Dragon Core from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon Cyber Dragon from my Deck in defense mode!"

Cyber Dragon appeared on Ryo's field once again, letting out a resonant howl.

"Due to Parasite Swarm Queen's effect, your precious dragon's attack will be reduced to 0 (Cyber Dragon ATK: 2100→0)." The Doktor pointed out. "Do you really think you can overcome my mightiest Monster with just this much?"

"No, but perhaps this will do the trick." Ryo stated. "I activate the Spell Card Evolution Burst. Through its effect, if I control Cyber Dragon, I can target one card on the field and destroy it. I will destroy Parasite Swarm Queen!"

"Useless!" The Doktor exclaimed. "Parasite Swarm Queen's effect activates! When this card is about be destroyed by to a card effect, I can banish a Parasite Fusioner from my Graveyard in order to prevent its destruction (Swarm Queen ATK: 6000→5400, Cyber Eternity Dragon ATK: 1300→1800)! Furthermore, Parasite Swarm Queen cannot be destroyed by card effects for the rest of this turn after this effect is activated!"

"It seems the defenses of Parasite Swarm Queen are quite solid." Ryo remarked. "That could be somewhat annoying to deal with."

"And that's not all." The Doktor let out an evil smirk. "My Monster cannot be destroyed by battle as long as I have "Parasite" Monsters in my Graveyard, and all damage from battles involving it is halved. With this, you won't be able to do anything other than await your demise!"

"To blab about your Monster's effects like that, you must be feeling pretty confident." Ryo muttered. "However, that arrogance will cost you. I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" The Doktor announced. "Draw! Now then, it's finally to put an end to this Duel and you, Kaiser. I activate the Spell Card Parasite Corrosion. Through its effect, if I control a "Parasite" Fusion Monster, I can send all Monsters my opponent controls to the Graveyard!"

Following the Doktor's words, several pools of acid appeared on Ryo's field, shooting out torrents of poison that consumed his two Monsters.

"Cyber Eternity Dragon's effect activates." Ryo stated. "When this card is sent to the Graveyard by my opponent's card, I can Special Summon a "Cyber Dragon" Monster from my hand, Deck or Graveyard. I choose to Special Summon Cyber Dragon Gardna (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 800→0/DEF: 1900/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

A portal appeared on Ryo's field, with a mechanical dragon that had heavy armor attached to its serpentine body emerging from it.

"Then, Parasite Swarm Queen will destroy your dragon!" The Doktor exclaimed. "Mental Pollution!"

Parasite Swarm Queen unleashed an energy blast from its mouth that struck Cyber Dragon Drei and vaporized it.

"Since a Machine-type Monster on my field was destroyed, I can activate the Trap Card Powerlink Fusion." Ryo declared. "Thanks to its effect, I can banish the destroyed Monster along with Monsters from my Graveyard in order to perform a Fusion Summon. I choose to banish Cyber Dragon, Cyber Dragon Zwei and Cyber Dragon Gardna in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Ryo chanted.

"Apostles of evolution ruling over mankind! Join your limitless potential together and call forth the embodiment of power born from the fruits of human wisdom! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 10! Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000→2000/DEF: 2800/LV: 10) in defense mode!"

The three-headed mechanical dragon with a serpentine body appeared on Ryo's field, letting out a furious howl.

"You may have brought out your signature Monster, but it won't be here for much longer." The Doktor smirked. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Parasite Maneuver, which allows a "Parasite" Monster I control to attack twice on this turn's Battle Phase! Destroy his Cyber End Dragon, Parasite Swarm Queen! Mental Pollution!"

"It's no use." Ryo said. "Due to the banished Cyber Dragon Gardna's effect, the Machine-type Fusion Monster that used this card as a material can negate an opponent's attack once per Battle Phase. As such, Parasite Swarm Queen's attack is negated."

"Then, how about this!?" The Doktor shouted with an expression contorted by rage. "I activate the Spell Card Parasite Reprisal! Due to its effect, if a "Parasite" Monster on my field failed to inflict battle damage on this turn, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to half the attack of that Monster! Parasite Swarm Queen's attack is 5400! Therefore, you'll receive 2700 points of damage!"

"No, I won't." Ryo let out a small smile. "As long as the Monster summoned through Powerlink Fusion's effect remains on the field, all effect damage I would receive is reduced to 0."

"Foiled yet again…" The Doktor grimaced. "I end my turn with this. However, this is but a brief respite. You will submit to my superior intellect soon enough."

"You may indeed be the more intelligent between the two of us, but that won't be nearly enough for you to triumph in this Duel." Ryo stated. "I will end this here and now. My turn. Draw. First, I switch Cyber End Dragon to attack mode. Then, I activate the Equip Spell Card Eternal Evolution Burst, equipping it to my Monster. Now, let's battle! Cyber End Dragon, attack Parasite Swarm Queen!"

"Have you lost it, Kaiser?" The Doktor sneered. "My Monster is much stronger than yours!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card Cybernetic Empowerment!" Ryo exclaimed. "Through its effect, when a Machine-type Fusion Monster attacks an opponent's Monster with a higher attack than it, I can send a Machine-type Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, in this case Cyber Dragon Vier, in order to prevent my Monster's destruction and reduce the damage to 0! Then, your Monster loses attack equal to my Monster's attack and my Monster gains attack equal to half the amount of attack your Monster lost until the End Phase!"

Following Ryo's words, Cyber End Dragon unleashed three blasts of energy that struck Parasite Swarm Queen. While they failed to destroy it, they caused cracks to appear on its body.

(Parasite Swarm Queen ATK: 5400→3400, Cyber End Dragon ATK: 2000→3000)

"At this moment, the effect of the equipped Eternal Evolution Burst activates!" Ryo continued. "By banishing a "Cyber Dragon" Monster from my Graveyard, in this case Cyber Dragon Vier, my Monster can attack an opponent's Monster once again! As such, Cyber End Dragon will attack Parasite Swarm Queen once again! And of course, I activate Cybernetic Empowerment's effect once again by sending Neo Cyber Dragon to my Graveyard!"

The previous scene was repeated once again as Cyber End Dragon blasted Parasite Swarm Queen causing its body to deteriorate even further.

(Parasite Swarm Queen ATK: 3400→400, Cyber End Dragon ATK: 3000→4500)

"It can't be…" The Doktor muttered in shock. "My Parasite Deck…was defeated…?"

"This is the end!" Ryo bellowed. "I activate my Equip Spell Card's effect to allow Cyber End Dragon to attack once again by banishing Neo Cyber Dragon! And even though your Monster's effect halves the battle damage, it will be enough to settle this! Submit before the emperor's might! Cyber End Dragon, finish off Parasite Swarm Queen! Eternal Evolution Burst!"

Cyber End Dragon unleashed a massive energy blast that consumed Parasite Swarm Queen, with the ensuing explosion sending the Doktor flying backwards.

Doktor – LP: 1200→0

Ryo: WIN

"I guess that settles this match." Ryo said as he approached the downed scientist. "Now, the time has come for you to start paying for your crimes."

"Are you going…to kill me…?" The Doktor wheezed out between coughs. "Me, the greatest scientific mind…of the Fusion Dimension…? I should expect nothing less…from a barbarian like yourself… But even if you take me out here…nothing will change… The parasites implanted on the girls' brains…will endure until they have reached the Professor's side… Hihihihi…"

"No, I will not kill you, even though you certainly deserve this." Ryo responded. "That's not who I am. And even if I was, there's no way I'd let you off that easily. For now, I'll settle with giving you a time-out, the last time I shall perform this abhorrent act."

After saying that, Ryo pointed his Duel Disk at the Doktor. Realizing what was going to happen, the Doktor tried to speak with an alarmed expression, but didn't get the chance to before he was enveloped by violet light. When the radiance died down, only the card with his image engraved on it had remained behind.

"Good riddance." Ryo said as he picked up the card. "That's one less enemy we have to worry about. Now—"

Ryo's words were interrupted as the shrill sound of an alarm echoed across the room. Immediately afterwards, the entire room was surrounded by a Real Solid Vision cage, trapping Ryo within its confines.

"I guess the good Doktor had one last card to play." Ryo remarked as he surveyed the surroundings while also checking his Duel Disk. "The room was probably rigged to detain whoever defeated him. All other Real Solid Vision functions have been suspended, and communications have been jammed. For a lowly bug, he was nothing if not thorough at least. It vexes me to say so, but there seems to be nothing I can do for now but wait for the conclusion of this battle…"

Upon saying so, Ryo sat to the ground cross-legged. However, a nagging feeling of unease in the back of his head wouldn't let him relax. His instincts, honed after so many battles, told him that something was off. Having witnessed the state of the sub-lab, which was demolished by a power that far surpassed the limits of the Real Solid Vision system, he felt uneasy and anxious about what would happen next. He was almost certain that a major upset would occur in the coming battles. And the Professor's words about the youths who shared the same face…

"I hope I'm just overthinking this… Because if I'm not…we could all be in grave danger…"

Ryo muttered so as he gazed at the ceiling, helpless to do anything but await the final result of the conflict…

* * *

Card Corner

 **Wind Witch – Storm Bell**

ATK: 1500, DEF: 600, LV: 4, SC: 1

Wind/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once during either player's turn, when your opponent receives damage from the effect of a "Wind Witch" Monster, inflict an additional 300 points of damage to them.

Monster Effect: If this Pendulum Summoned card is destroyed, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent, and then you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Wind Witch" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck apart from this card.

 **Wind Witch – Squall Bell**

ATK: 500, DEF: 100, LV: 2, SC: 5

Wind/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect

Pendulum Effect: When a "Wind Witch" Monster is Synchro Summoned successfully to your field, draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of times you inflicted effect damage to your opponent prior to that Monster's summoning

Monster Effect: A "Wind Witch" Synchro Monster that used this card as material can attack twice per Battle Phase.

 **Wind Witch – Frost Bell**

ATK: 800, DEF: 600, LV: 2

Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect

Monster Effect: When this card is Special Summoned, you can target a "Wind Witch" Monster you control; double its Level.

 **Wind Witch – Autumn Bell**

ATK: 2700, DEF: 2500, LV: 8

Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect

1 "Wind Witch" Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner "Wind Witch" Monsters

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can increase this card's ATK by an amount equal to the amount of effect damage you inflicted to my opponent prior to this effect's activation, and you can also increase your Life Points by the same amount. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon a "Wind Witch" Monster from your Deck or Graveyard. That Monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects during the turn it was summoned.

 **Fantasia the Melodious Diva**

ATK: 1600, DEF: 2700, LV: 6, SC: 1

Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you successfully Fusion Summoned a "Melodious" Fusion Monster, you can banish as many "Melodious" Monsters as you want from your Graveyard that were used as Fusion Materials for the Fusion Summon of a "Melodious" Fusion Monster; Fusion Summon a "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.

Monster Effect: As long as you control another "Melodious" Monster, this card cannot be targeted for an attack. Once during either player's turn, you can target a "Melodious" Fusion Monster on your field; that Monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects until the end of this turn.

 **Unisono the Melodious Diva**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 800, LV: 2, SC: 8

Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon a "Melodious" Fusion Monster by using Monsters from your hand or field as materials.

Monster Effect: You can tribute this card; add a "Fusion" card from your Deck to your hand. During the turn you activated this effect, the effects of "Fusion" cards and the Fusion Summon of "Melodious" Fusion Monsters cannot be negated.

 **Odd-Eyes Solid Dragon**

ATK: 2000, DEF: 2500, LV: 7, SC: 6

Dark/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: When your opponent's Monster declares an attack, you can destroy this card in order to negate this attack.

Monster Effect: You can send this card from your field to the Graveyard; Special Summon an "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" from your hand or Deck. If this card is face-up in your Extra Deck and your opponent declares an attack while having more Monsters than you, you can Special Summon this card from your Extra Deck and end the Battle Phase. You can only use this effect once per Duel.

 **Wind Witch – Hail Bell**

ATK: 1800, DEF: 600, LV: 4

Wind/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: During the turn this card was Normal or Special Summoned successfully, you can inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent for every Monster they control (this is a Quick Effect).

 **Wind Witch – Draft Bell**

ATK: 900, DEF: 300, LV: 3

Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card was sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material for the Synchro Summon of a "Wind Witch" Monster, you can activate this effect during that turn; the first a "Wind Witch" Monster on your field inflicts effect damage to your opponent, you can double that damage.

 **Meisterin Rossini the Melodious Maestra**

ATK: 3300, DEF: 2500, LV: 9

Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect

1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster + 2 "Melodious" Monsters

Monster Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, you can Special Summon a "Melodious" Monster from your Graveyard and add half its ATK to all other "Melodious" Monsters you control until the End Phase. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent, you can banish a card from their Extra Deck, and then reduce the ATK of your opponent's Monsters by an amount equal to that card's Level/Rank x 200.

 **Wind Witch – Frozen Calamity Maiden**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 2600, LV: 8

Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect

1 "Wind Witch" Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner "Wind Witch" Monsters

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls and prevent them from activating any face-down cards until the end of this turn. When a "Wind Witch" Monster you control battles an opponent's Monster with a higher ATK than it, you can reduce that Monster's attack to 0 until the End Phase, but your opponent receives no damage from battles involving that Monster.

 **Wind Witch – Haze Bell**

ATK: 900, DEF: 1200, LV: 3

Wind/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: During the turn this card was Normal or Special Summoned, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of cards in their hands x 200.

 **Bloom Dryad the Melodious Floral Spirit**

ATK: 3400, DEF: 2100, LV: 10

Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect

1 "Melodious Maestra" Monster + 3 "Melodious" Monsters

Monster Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. If this card destroys an opponent's Monster, you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" Monster from your Deck or Graveyard. Once per turn, you can increase the ATK of all "Melodious" Monsters on my field by 600 for every "Melodious" Monster on your field for as long as this card remains face-up on the field. The affected Monsters cannot activate their effects until the end of your turn. If this card is destroyed, you can reduce the ATK of all Monsters your opponent controls by an amount equal to half this Monster's ATK on the field.

 **Mystic Magician**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2300, LV: 6

Dark/Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is used as a tribute for the Ritual Summon of a Ritual Monster while you control less Monsters than your opponent, you can draw one card from your Deck for every Monster your opponent controls.

 **Thorn Banshee the Melodious Funeral Dirge**

ATK: 3400, DEF: 3200, LV: 10

Dark/Fairy/Fusion/Effect

2 "Melodious" Fusion Monsters + 1 DARK "Melodious" Monster

Monster Effect: Once during either player's turn, you can negate the activation of an opponent's Monster effect, and that effect cannot be activated again as long as that Monster remains on the field. Once per turn, you can banish all Monsters your opponent controls with an ATK lower than this card's ATK. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect. Once per turn, you can halve the ATK of all Monsters your opponent controls. You cannot activate this card's previous effect in the same turn you used this effect. If this card is destroyed by battle, any damage you would receive from it is reduced to 0 and you gain Life Points equal to the damage you would have received. On the turn this card is destroyed, your opponent cannot attack you directly and no player on the field can activate any card effects.

 **Fallen Paladin of Oblivion – Aeshma**

ATK: 3300, DEF: 2600, LV: 10, SC: 9

Dark/Warrior/Ritual/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: You can target one card in your other Pendulum Zone; destroy it, and then destroy a card on your opponent's field. You cannot Pendulum Summon during the turn you activated this effect.

Monster Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Ritual of Unmaking". You cannot Pendulum Summon this card unless it has been Ritual Summoned first. When this card is Special Summoned successfully, you can send the first five cards from your Deck to your Graveyard. For every Pendulum Monster sent to the Graveyard, banish a card from your opponent's field. Cards an effects cannot be activated in response to this effect. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent, you can inflict the same amount of damage they received as effect damage to them.

 **Cyber Probe**

ATK: 1200, DEF: 700, LV: 3

Light/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand to your opponent's field. If this card is used as a Fusion Material for a Fusion Summon, draw a card from your Deck.

 **Parasite Replica**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 1

Dark/Insect/Effect

Monster Effect: This card's name is always treated as "Parasite Fusioner". Once per turn, you can target a Monster on the field; equip this card to it.

 **Blast Cybern**

ATK: 0, DEF: 1600, LV: 4

Fire/Machine/Union/Effect

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can either target one "Cyber Dragon" you control, or one Fusion Monster you control that lists "Cyber Dragon" as a Fusion Material; equip this card to that target, or unequip this card and Special Summon it. When this card is equipped to a Monster, that Monster gains 1000 attack, and when it inflicts damage to your opponent's Life Points, draw a card from your Deck.

 **Parasite Master Weaver**

ATK: 100, DEF: 300, LV: 1

Dark/Insect/Effect

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon a "Parasite" Fusion Monster by using Monsters from your hand and/or field as materials, including this card. This Fusion Summon cannot be negated by your opponent's card effects.

 **Parasite Swarm Queen**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 3800, LV: 10

Dark/Insect/Fusion/Effect

"Parasite Queen" + 1 Insect-type Monster

Monster Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle as long as there are "Parasite" Monsters in your Graveyard, and any damage you take from battles involving it is halved. Increase this card's ATK by 600 and reduce your opponent's Monsters' ATK by 500 for every Parasite Fusioner in your Graveyard. If this card would be destroyed by a card effect, you can banish a Parasite Fusioner from your Graveyard to prevent its destruction, and it also cannot be destroyed by card effects for the rest of this turn. If this card is destroyed, you can equip it to a Monster your opponent controls; take control of it.

 **Cyber Dragon Gardna**

ATK: 800, DEF: 1900, LV: 4

Light/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: This card's name is also treated as "Cyber Dragon" always. If this card is used as a Fusion Material for the Fusion Summon of a Machine-type Fusion Monster, the summoned Monster gains this effect; once per Battle Phase, you can negate the attack of an opponent's Monster.

 **Relentless Blizzard**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a "Wind Witch" Monster, you can halve the attack and defense of all Monsters your opponent controls until the End Phase.

 **Wind Witch's Blessing**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If a "Wind Witch" Monster on your field would be destroyed by battle, it's not destroyed and your opponent receives effect damage equal to the amount of battle damage you received from this battle.

 **Double Chime**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a "Wind Witch" Monster, you can copy the effects of a Spell Card in your opponent's Graveyard and activate them.

 **Dimension Tuning**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a Tuner Monster, you can send it to the Graveyard along with a Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck; Synchro Summon a Synchro Mosnter from your Extra Deck whose Level is equal to the total sum of these two Monsters' Levels.

 **Second Wind**

Normal Spell Card

Target a "Wind Witch" Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it with its effects negated.

 **Wind Witch Raiment**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card to a "Wind Witch" Monster you control. When the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, inflict 500 points of damage to them. Once during your Battle Phase, if your opponent attempts to activate a Monster Effect, you can negate that effect.

 **Parasite Alchemy**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a "Parasite Fusioner" Monster, you can perform a Fusion Summon by using that Monster and Monsters from your Graveyard as Fusion Materials (the Monsters in the Graveyard are banished.

 **Parasite Rebirth**

Normal Spell Card

Special Summon a Fusion Monster that was summoned through the effect of Parasite Fusioner from your Graveyard, and then equip a Parasite Fusioner from your Graveyard to it.

 **Ritual of Unmaking**

Ritual Spell Card

This card can be used to Ritual Summon "Fallen Paladin of Oblivion – Aeshma". You must also tribute Monsters from your hand or field whose total Level equals 10. If you control no Monsters while your opponent does, you can also use a Monster from your opponent's field as tribute.

 **Augment Parasite**

Normal Spell Card

Target a Monster equipped with Parasite Fusioner on your field; increase its ATK by 1000 and make it unable to be destroyed by battle or card effects as long as Parasite Fusioner is equipped to it. In exchange, negate that Monster's effects.

 **Parasite Infusion**

Normal Spell Card

Target a Monster on the field; equip a "Parasite Fusioner" from your Deck to it.

 **Cybernetic Harvest**

Normal Spell Card

Banish a "Cyber Dragon" Monster from your Deck; draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of "Cyber Dragon" Monsters and Fusion Monsters whose materials include "Cyber Dragon" Monsters on your field.

 **Remote Control Thread**

Normal Spell Card

Target any number of Parasite Fusioners in your Graveyard; equip them to Monsters your opponent controls and take control of them as long as they are equipped to them.

 **Vengeful Parasite**

Normal Spell Card

If "Parasite Fusioner" Monsters on your field were sent to the Graveyard during this turn, you can equip them to a Monster you control, and then you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of these Monsters x 600.

 **Parasite Potion**

Normal Spell Card

If your opponent received damage from battle with a "Parasite" card or from the effect of a "Parasite" card during this turn, gain Life Points equal to the total amount of damage they received.

 **Parasite Corrosion**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a "Parasite" Fusion Monster, send all Monsters your opponent controls to the Graveyard.

 **Parasite Reprisal**

Normal Spell Card

If a "Parasite" Monster on your field failed to inflict battle damage on this turn's Battle Phase, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK of that Monster.

 **Translocation Damage**

Continuous Trap Card

Once during either player's turn, when you're about to receive effect damage, you can send a card from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard in order to reduce that damage to 0.

 **Wind Witch Spell Code**

Normal Trap Card

If a "Wind Witch" Monster on your field would be destroyed by battle or card effect, it's not destroyed, and it also cannot be destroyed for the rest of this turn and you receive no damage from battles involving it.

 **Harmony of Heaven**

Normal Trap Card

You receive no damage from battles involving "Melodious" Monsters during this turn. If you control two Level 8 or higher "Melodious" Monsters, you can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon up to two Level 4 or lower "Melodious" Monsters from your Deck.

 **Wind Witch Synthesis**

Normal Trap Card

Banish a "Wind Witch" Synchro Monster and a "Wind Witch" Tuner Monster from your field and/or Graveyard; Special Summon a "Wind Witch" Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck whose Level is equal to or lower than the Level sum of the banished Monsters (this Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.

 **Echo Chamber**

Normal Trap Card

If "Melodious" Monsters on your field would be destroyed by a card effect, you can prevent their destruction.

 **Serenity Chime**

Normal Trap Card

If a "Wind Witch" Monster left your field, you can activate this effect; for the duration of this turn, your opponent cannot attack you directly.

 **Tranquil Melody**

Normal Trap Card

If you're about to receive damage from a battle involving a "Melodious" Monster, you can halve that battle damage and draw one card from your Deck.

 **Parasite Cocoon**

Normal Trap Card

Target a "Parasite" Monster on your field; it cannot be destroyed by battle during this turn. During your Battle Phase's end, draw one card from your Deck for every 500 points of damage you received from battles involving that Monster.

 **Cybernetic Shut Down**

Normal Trap Card

If this card is activated during either player's Main Phase, you can banish all Machine-type Monsters from the field to gain Life Points equal to their attack. If this card is activated during either player's Battle Phase, you can banish all Machine-type Monsters from the field in order to end the Battle Phase.

 **Parasite Bomb**

Normal Trap Card

If you control a "Parasite" Fusion Monster, you can send two "Parasite" Monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard; banish five random Monsters from your opponent's Extra Deck.

 **Cybernetic Empowerment**

Continuous Trap Card

When a Machine-type Fusion Monster you control attacks an opponent's Monster with a higher ATK than it, you can send a Machine-type Monster from your Deck to the Graveyard to prevent its destruction and reduce the battle damage to 0. Then, decrease the opponent's Monster's ATK by an amount equal to your Monster's ATK, and increase your Monster's ATK by an amount equal to half the ATK your opponent's Monster lost. During the End Phase, take damage equal to the difference between your Monster's current and original ATK.

 **And that concludes Chapter 55. The main Duel here was Yukio vs Yuzu and Rin, while Yuya faced Serena and Ruri like in canon. Some people in PMs had suggested to make this battle a large Battle Royal, with the two boys squaring off against the four girls. However, since I'm really not a big fan of Duels with many players involved and I thought it would be way too convoluted, I decided to leave Yuya's canon Duel as it was. As for Yuzu and Rin, they had powered up with the inclusion of Pendulum in their Decks and fought ferociously, but were eventually defeated.**

 **As for the second Duel, I decided to have Ryo return and confront the Doktor so that he could Duel once more before the big climax. And although he took down the mad scientist, the Doktor's last failsafe will ensure that he cannot interfere with the approaching revival of Zarc.**

 **Well, that's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **And of course, Merry Christmas to everyone and a Happy New Year! See you all next time!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Greetings, community! Dvdryms here with chapter 56. First of all, I wish all of you a Happy New Year, and I hope 2019 is even better for you than 2018 was. Second, since we're about three days away from this fanfic's anniversary, let's commemorate that as well. Wow, I can't believe it's been two years since I began this story. Time sure flies… Once again, allow me to thank all of you for your continued support and encouragement. Now, in response to your questions.**

 **—To EXECZ: Thanks for pointing out the mistakes in the previoud chapter.**

 **—To Guest 1.0: Again, thanks for pointing out my mistakes. As for Parasite Fusioner, its effect (at least in the anime) states that it can be used as a substitute for any Fusion Material (which is how Rin and Ruri are able to Fusion Summon Crystal Bell and Independent Nightingale with it). Regarding Yukio's Aeshma, it's just a one-off Monster. Zarc's appearance will be the same as his anime one at first, but it will change later. Some Academia Duelists will return to fight Zarc along with the Lancers. Zarc will still make his appearance in chapter 58 since I intend to keep some Duels as they were in the anime and skip them. Regarding the battle royal, I can't go into too many details in order to avoid potential spoilers. Some things will remain the same, some will change. That's all I can say for now.**

 **—To Guest: Regarding Parasite Fusioner, I explained it in the above reply.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 56 – Chronicle of Ruin**

"This is it… The entrance to the Professor's chambers. At long last…I finally arrived here…"

Yuya muttered so while standing before the large double doors leading to Akaba Leo. A short while ago, he had been forced into a Duel against a mind-controlled Serena and Ruri, barely managing to come out on top. Truth be told, he wasn't even sure how he managed to triumph in the end since his memories were muddled. Despite defeating them, the girls still remained under the Doktor's control and escaped from the ruined lab. Just as he was about to chase after them, Shun, who had arrived while he dueled Ruri, but was incapacitated by Serena, had called out to him. While he was unable to move properly due to his previous wounds and the stun gun Serena had used on him, he had transmitted data he had taken from Sanders to Yuya's Duel Disk, providing him with the fastest route to reach Akaba Leo's chambers.

"Leaving Kurosaki behind doesn't sit well with me, but since he insisted…" Yuya sighed. "And it's also true that we're in a hurry."

" _Shun will be fine."_ Yuto, who appeared next to Yuya, said. _"He is as tough as they come, and he's survived numerous hardships so far. He'll up and about before you know it. Right now, we should focus on the task at hand, which might be the hardest so far."_

"Taking down the Professor…" Yuya remarked. "True, it might be our greatest challenge yet, but we can't back down here. In order to unravel the truth about us, and in order to restore peace to the four dimensions, we have to do this. No matter what, I will defeat Akaba Leo!"

"Hogging all the glory for yourself, eh? That's very unsportsmanlike behavior, Yuya. You should let your friends join in the fun as well."

Upon hearing these words, Yuya turned around, coming face-to-face with a familiar silver-haired youth who was grinning at him.

"Yukio!" Yuya exclaimed. "You're here too? I assumed that you won against Rin and…Yuzu, but I wasn't completely sure."

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Yukio spoke with a foreboding tone, but then smirked. "Yes, like you, I also won…though this was certainly a victory that left a bitter taste in my mouth… Well, I'm pretty sure the damn mastermind behind this is getting his just reserves right about now."

"You mean the Doktor?" Yuya spoke with an expression of disgust in his face. "Why, did you do something to him?"

"Oh, I wish I could, but someone just as capable as me, if not more, is dealing with his punishment at his insistence." Yukio said. "Since Kaiser Ryo is the one who's dealing with him, I can't imagine the Doktor being capable of defeating him."

"Kaiser Ryo, you say?" Yuya raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't he one of Academia's top Duelists?"

"He was, but he's fighting for us now. It's a long story." Yukio said that and turned his gaze to the double doors. "Since this place screams 'final boss area', it's safe to assume the Professor is waiting for us in there. I've got a ton of complaints piled up, so how about we go in there and give him a piece of our mind?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Yuya narrowed his eyes. "Let's settle this once and for all."

"What impeccable timing you two have." A familiar voice was suddenly heard coming from the other end of the corridor. "As expected, you managed to reach this place as well."

Yuya and Yukio turned their gazes to that direction, only to see Reiji and Reira approaching them, accompanied by—

"Dad…?" Yuya's eyes opened wide upon catching of Yusho slowly walking forward while supporting himself with his cane. "Dad! You're really here! I knew you were alright!"

Yuya dashed forward after saying so, burying himself in Yusho's chest as his father chuckled and embraced him.

"It's been a really long time, Yuya." Yusho smiled as he placed his hands on his son's shoulders, scrutinizing him. "You've really grown, both as a man and as a Duelist. I'm…really sorry that I wasn't there for you and your mother all these years. It was terribly selfish of me to run off and abandon you all, but I felt obligated to try and reason with Leo before things got out of hand. Well, it's a little late for that now…"

"That's alright, Dad." Yuya responded. "What matters is that you're here now. And once this war is finished, we can go back to being a family once again."

"That thought alone was what sustained me through all the hardships so far." Yusho smiled, and then turned to Yukio. "And you must be one of my son's friends, Tachibana Yukio, right? I've heard about you from Yuzu, and I must say I'm surprised by your resemblance to Yuya. If I hadn't met Yugo-kun before, I'd be even more shocked…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakaki Yusho-san." Yukio greeted Yusho. "Your reputation as an entertainer and a Duelist precedes you. So, just like we heard before, you were transported to Heartland, and was then sent to the Fusion Dimension, right?"

"Indeed." Yusho said. "While things didn't go quite as planned, the time has come at last to put an end to this senseless war one way or another. All I ask from all of you here is that you give me a chance to try and convince Leo to abandon this crusade of his before we resort to fighting him. He and I were old friends, so there might still be a chance to settle this without further conflict."

"I really doubt that, but that's not up to me." Yukio turned to Reiji. "What say you, fearless leader?"

"I do not condone needless violence." Reiji responded. "While I share your doubts, we ought to at least attempt to reason with my father. But if he refuses to listen to reason…then we'll take him down with all we've got. Is that acceptable?"

Both Yuya and Yukio nodded wordlessly.

"In that case, we shouldn't keep my father waiting any longer." Reiji said. "Let's go, but be vigilant. There's always a chance Akaba Leo has set some sort of trap for us."

Upon saying that, Reiji pushed the double doors open with Yuya and Yukio's help, with the five people stepping inside the throne room.

"So, you've arrived at last, my son and Yusho." A voice echoed across the throne room. "I've been waiting for you. And you've brought the abominable Sakaki Yuya and Tachibana Yukio along with you, as well as…a child? Color me surprised, Reiji. I didn't know you employed youngsters in this war."

The one who had spoken was a bald, muscular man clad in a violet military uniform with a cape, who was sitting on an ornate throne.

"So this is Akaba Leo, the infamous Professor…" Yukio muttered as he turned to Reiji. "Are you sure he's your father? You two look nothing alike."

"Unfortunately, we are indeed related." Reiji said as he straightened his glasses. "Trust me, I've checked."

At that moment, Yusho stepped forward, staring at Leo with a sorrowful look as he addressed him.

"It's been a long time, Leo. I really wish our reunion could have occurred under more pleasant circumstances. Truly, I never imagined we would meet again in the climax of a large-scale war spanning four dimensions. The world sure works in mysterious ways."

Leo didn't respond, but Yusho was undeterred as he resumed speaking.

"Why did you do this, Leo? Why is a man like you seeking to dominate this world? You're the genius engineer who developed the Real Solid Vision System, the progenitor of Action Duels that brought so many smiles. Thanks to you, I was able to make my ideal a reality and bring smiles to countless people. A man like you should know better than to cause so much suffering. Even if Nightshroud's tale is true, you—"

"So Nightshroud did give you the abbreviated version." Leo suddenly interrupted Yusho's words. "Good, that should expedite matters. However, for the sake of the two youths who are the key to the world's destruction, allow me to give you the full picture of the events that led us to this point. First of all, calling me the genius who invented the Real Solid Vision System isn't exactly accurate. This technology had already been invented back in the Original Dimension by me, at the time when all four worlds where one."

"Original…Dimension?" Yuya frowned. "What are you talking about, Akaba Leo?"

"The dimensions used to be one…?" Yukio rubbed his chin. "Then, the separation of dimensions according to the summoning methods…did it actually have some significance…?"

"That's indeed the case." Leo said. "But before we continue this tale, let's bring the rest of the participants on the stage."

After saying that, Leo pressed a button on his throne's armrest. Immediately afterwards, four capsules rose from the ground, containing four familiar girls inside them.

"Yuzu!"

"Serena!"

Both Yuya and Yukio shouted as they took a step forward.

"Yuya…" Yuzu spoke with tears with her eyes. "You were alright. I was so worried for you…"

"At long last." Serena crossed her arms while puffing her cheeks. "You kept me waiting for quite a while. What were you doing all this time, Yukio? Sightseeing?"

"An abrasive and unreasonable attitude." Yukio felt a smile forming on his face. "How nostalgic. Yes, you are definitely Serena. Sorry about the delay. I'll have you out of there in a moment."

"Let Yuzu and the others go, Akaba Leo!" Yuya shouted. "Do it right now, or I'll force you to do so!"

"Yuya is right." Yusho said. "There's no need to involve the children in this conflict. Release the girls, Leo."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Leo said. "You'll come to understand the reason for that soon enough. Now, to resume our talk from before, the Standard, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Dimension were born because of a catastrophic event that affected the Original Dimension. To understand what happened, we must go back to the beginning. The Original Dimension I lived in and worked as a scientist was a true utopia. Peace reigned and everyone lived comfortable lives thanks to the highly advanced technology available there. Of course, Duel Monsters was also a popular activity and a means for one to attain fame, fortune and prestige should they rise in the ranks of the professional circuit."

Leo briefly turned his gaze to the Duel Disk on his arm before resuming speaking.

"However, there were still limitations we had yet to overcome. The Duel Monsters created by the systems of the time had no mass, making Duels a mere fight between holographic Monsters. As a result, the spectacle was somewhat dull. All that changed though thanks to a breakthrough in my research."

"A breakthrough, you say?" Reiji said. "I assume that is the development of the Real Solid Vision System?"

"That's right." Leo confirmed it. "By imbuing Duel Monsters with actual mass, Duels evolved, becoming thrilling spectacles filled with action. The audience was captivated by this new evolution of Duel Monsters, and I was praised as the man who revolutionized the Duel world. However…I was too slow to grasp the true extent of the side effects."

"Of course there had to be side effects…" Yukio muttered. "So, what sort of minor detail did the master scientist miss?"

"I didn't take into account the fact that Duel Monsters weren't simple mindless beasts." Leo continued. "I dismissed it at as a superstition at first, but while we are unable to communicate with Duel Monsters, they most certainly possess some sort of will, as well as the capability to respond to physical and mental stimuli. And we thrust these Monsters into a battle situation, to them a matter of life or death. So, as expected, the Monsters fought even more fiercely, motivated by the desire for survival and their fury, resulting in cases where Duelists where seriously injured. However, the public quickly grew to love this violent spectacle akin to the gladiator fights of old. And it was during that time…that he came to prominence."

Leo's tone became cold at that moment, causing everyone else to tense.

"That person was an acquaintance of mine ever since he was a child. He claimed that he could hear the Duel Monsters' voice when dueling and synchronize his heart with theirs. While I dismissed his claims at first, his meteoric rise in the Duel Circuit both before and following the implementation of the Real Solid Vision System was an undeniable fact. His Duels grasped the hearts of the audience and captivated everyone. Yes, that was the beginning of the nightmare, the rise of the one who came to be known as the Demon Duelist Zarc!"

At the mention of that name, both Yuya and Yukio involuntarily grasped their chests as they felt a constricting sensation around their hearts. That feeling however passed as quickly as it came.

"Zarc…" Reiji muttered. "Nightshroud also mentioned that name. He is the supposed enemy you're trying to defeat, right?"

"Oh, I assure you, there's nothing imaginary about Zarc, Reiji." Leo said. "His existence and the threat he poses are very real. Zarc quickly became the reigning Duel Champion in the United World, aided by his unique ability, his skill and four very special cards, Odd-Eyes Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Using them, he pushed his strength to the limit in order to further indulge his fans' desires."

"These cards…" Yuya gasped. "Aren't they the ones that me, Yugo and Yuri currently possess?"

"Indeed." Leo responded. "Thanks to a combination of all these factors, Zarc became the most popular Duelist in the Original Dimension. However, driven by the crowd's desire for more violent Duels, Zarc's style started becoming more and more merciless, leaving his opponents severely injured after every match. And after attaining the highest titles available, that fateful day arrived."

Leo closed his eyes for a few seconds, his brow furrowed as he crossed his hands in front of him.

"…I can still vividly picture it as if it happened only yesterday. Following yet another brutal victory, Zarc had questioned the audience if they were satisfied or if they wished to see much more incredible Duels. When they responded positively and started cheering for him…he summoned his four Dragons, already infuriated by the constant battles and angry at humanity, and initiated a vicious attack that devastated my homeland… Our once proud city…turned into a sea of fire and ashes in a matter of hours. Even the military was helpless before the wrath of the four Dragons since conventional weapons were incapable of harming their Real Solid Vision-constructed bodies. Thousands died in the initial attacks, with the survivors barely escaping with their lives…"

Yuya and Yukio were trembling at the images painted by Leo's words, feeling as if they were experiencing what he was describing personally, while horrified expressions had appeared on the girls' faces. Reira had clutched Reiji's hand with a fearful expression on his face, while Yusho and Reiji seemed apathetic on the outside as Leo kept talking.

"But that wasn't the worst of it… Zarc, feeling unsatisfied with his handiwork and greedy for even more power, was somehow able to fuse with the four Dragons who stood at the top of their respective summoning methods into a monstrosity that seemed determined to snuff out the world. The Ultimate Monster that was born from this abnormal fusion and sought only battle and carnage was eventually dubbed Supreme King Dragon Zarc. And since I was partly responsible for the birth of this demon…it fell to me to put an end to him as well."

"What utter nonsense." Reiji spoke with a dismissive manner. "I didn't come all this way and fought so hard in order to listen to children's fairy tales."

"I was forced to watch the end of the world unfold before my eyes because of that demon, so don't you dare dismiss all that as nonsense, Reiji." Leo retorted. "Not only did Zarc bring ruin to the Original Dimension, but when he was split into pieces, the world was split into four as well."

"The world was split…because of the demon's destruction?" Yusho seemed confused. "I'm not sure I'm following you, Leo…"

"More accurately, the four dragons that were merged into one to form Zarc were responsible for this." Leo elaborated. "When they split, the world itself was separated into four according to each dragon's summoning method. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Many Duelists tried to confront the beast, but fell before its unmatched power. Desperate to find a way to end Zarc's rampage, I discovered the answer in the world's own natural energy. By harnessing it from several environments, I created four special cards representing the moon, wind, flowers and birds. My hypothesis was that they would be able to suppress Zarc by countering his negative emotions with the audacious desire to live ever present in every aspect of the natural world. However, these cards were taken from me upon their completion before I could use them myself by another Duelist…my daughter, Akaba Ray."

"Daughter…you say?" Reiji seemed surprised. "You have a daughter?"

"I had." Leo spoke with a sorrowful expression. "My daughter was a strong Duelist, and she was close friends with Zarc before his descent into madness. She took the cards with the hope that he could save him, along with wishing to spare me from any negative effects the natural energy cards would have on me. I…I desperately followed after her and pleaded with her to stop…but that stubborn girl wouldn't listen to me and went to confront Supreme King Dragon Zarc on her own."

"Let me guess." Yukio said. "Her effort didn't exactly end as planned…?"

"You and Sakaki Yuya should know that better than anyone, Tachibana Yukio." Leo spoke with evident hatred. "My precious daughter sacrificed her entire existence in order to separate the four dragons from Zarc and split his soul into parts, with the four dimensions being created as an aftereffect of this act. When I came to, I found myself in Standard, having lost my memories of the United World. However, driven by the remnants of my memories, I began making improvements to the already existing Solid Vision system in order to recreate the Real Solid Vision system. Yusho, I met you around this time."

"I see…" Yusho said. "If the technology for the Real Solid Vision was already there, if what you're saying is true…"

"It's the absolute truth." Leo insisted as he stood up. "The world was once one, and it was destroyed by the demon I inadvertently created. And that devil was divided into four because of my daughter's sacrifice."

"Can this really be true…?" Rin muttered. "All of it…?"

"I became aware of these facts due to fragments of my memories still lingering inside me." Leo stated. "Curious about the origin of these memories, I started examining my brain, and eventually recalled everything. And it was then that a thought occurred to me. If I was alive…then perhaps Ray was also still alive somewhere in the four dimensions."

"So that's it." Reiji said. "It was at that time that you immersed yourself in research and started ignoring both Mother and me, eventually vanishing to parts unknown. Because of this, Mother changed, becoming bitter and depressed. I couldn't forgive you for that, so I entered your lab, determined to find some traces that would lead me to you."

"Because of that, you crossed dimensions." Leo said. "And you found yourself in the Fusion Dimension's Academia that I command."

"That's right." Reiji glared at Leo. "And that's when I found out that you were trying to start a war of aggression with this Academia as your base of operations!"

"I didn't come to the Fusion Dimension to start a war." Leo countered. "In fact, I helped stop the war that was already occurring here. No, I came here while seeking proof of Ray's survival. And I finally found it, so I rushed to acquire it."

"Proof of her existence…" Reiji's eyes widened a bit as he gazed at the tubes. "Don't tell me…Serena?"

"What?" Serena seemed surprised. "Me?"

"Serena…is Ray?" Yukio frowned. "That's…"

"Indeed, that was the case." Leo said. "Serena was almost the spitting image of a young Ray. The bracelet around her wrist confirmed my suspicions about her true identity. That's because similar ones were formed when Ray defeated Zarc and divided his body. However…when I examined Serena, I found no traces of Ray's memories within her. While I fretted over that, a single scene came back to my mind. When Zarc was divided, Ray's body also seemed to split into four different bodies. If that's the case…wasn't it possible that Ray was also divided into each of the four dimensions?"

"Don't tell me…" Yuya seemed shocked. "Yuzu as well? Yuzu is also Ray's reincarnation?"

"That's exactly right." Leo nodded. "Yuzu is Ray's reincarnation in the Standard Dimension. Serena is her reincarnation in the Fusion Dimension. In the Xyz Dimension, it's Ruri. And in the Synchro Dimension, it's Rin. By bringing these four alter egos together, I'll able to resurrect my daughter Ray and obtain the power necessary to destroy Supreme King Dragon Zarc before his resurrection is complete. That's the entire purpose of the Arc Area Project. By dispatching highly trained Duelists into each dimension in order to card a large number of people, I can use their life energies in order to merge the dimensions into one once again, reviving Ray in the process!"

"Unforgivable…" Yukio barred his teeth as his fists were clenched. "So you lied and deceived your men after all!? They fought for you! They suffered for you! They even died for you! All for the sake of the utopia you promised them, so that they could be free of the horrors they experienced! And that's not even counting the innocent people who suffered because of this war! All that was just so you could get your daughter back, you damn selfish hypocrite!?"

"That was a necessary deception for the sake of destroying the demon." Leo retorted. "I only shared parts of the truth with Nightshroud because his doubts were starting to drive him away from Academia and I needed his strength. How many people would be willing to risk their lives and commit the necessary acts for the completion of the Arc Area Project if my true goal of defeating Zarc became public? The answer is too few for my liking. There would be dissidence in Academia's ranks as people would dismiss my words as mere fantasy like Reiji, while others would shy away from carding individuals, citing it as too inhumane."

"Yeah, I wonder why they would act like that." Yukio said with a tone that was dripping with irony. "So instead, you chose to manipulate them with lies. Tell me, what exactly did you think was going to happen once everyone found out that you started a war only to get your daughter back? And don't even try to pretend this is about Zarc above all else. Did you think they would shower you with praises and let bygones be bygones because you saved the world if whatever plan you're concocting actually works?"

"It was quite the foolish decision, even for you, Father." Reiji straightened his glasses. "Also, how exactly will converting humans into cards reunite the world and revive Ray?"

"In regards to your first question, I couldn't care less what the world thinks as long as there is one to be outraged." Leo said. "As for the second one, watch well. This is the answer!"

Following Leo's words, the wall behind him opened up, revealing a strange machine with several cards floating within its core.

"This is the equipment I designed for the sake of the world's restoration, ARC-V, the fifth dimension!" Leo declared. "When the required life energy harvested from the carded people reaches the necessary amount, ARC-V will start. Through it, the four dimensions will cease to be unnaturally divided, and then Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri will become one as well and be revived as Ray. This will be our new beginning, in other words, Revival Zero!"

"We…will become one…?" Yuzu muttered with evident fear.

"Such a stupid thing to do." Serena growled with obvious frustration. "If only I wasn't stuck in here…"

" _My fallen comrades are all in there…?"_ Yuto said with a somewhat shocked expression that quickly morphed into a furious one. _"Such a thing…it cannot be allowed!"_

"Revival Zero…" Reiji murmured. "A project for the sake of Ray's resurrection by combining her four alter egos. But then, why was Yuri's name also included in the file I recovered? If Serena is Ray's reincarnation, then Yuri must be…"

Everyone present apart from Leo let out shocked gasps as they realized the full implications behind this fact.

"It looks like you've finally realized it." Leo stated. "If Ray was split into four pieces, then it stands to reason that Zarc did so as well. And the ones who inherited his will and spirit are the boys who shared the same face across the dimensions. That means that Sakaki Yuya over there is an avatar of Zarc, and possibly Tachibana Yukio as well. Reiji, do you understand the gravity of the situation now? If you wish to preserve the safety of the world, join forces with me and help me take down Zarc's vessels before it's too late. The only way to temporarily suppress an awakened vessel is by defeating it in a Duel, so lend me your power! Defeat Sakaki Yuya and Tachibana Yukio together with me! We cannot allow the demon to return!"

"You're lying!" Yuzu exclaimed. "Yuya's nothing like a demon!"

"That's right!" Serena added. "And Yukio is also the furthest thing from one! You're just speaking nonsense!"

"Am I now?" Leo said as he briefly turned to the captured girls. "Sakaki Yuya has already merged with his Xyz counterpart, increasing his power and bringing us one step closer to Zarc's revival. And both he and Tachibana Yukio have exhibited abnormal abilities during their Duels. You two of all people should know that very well."

"It might be a far-fetched tale, but it does make some sense…" Yukio remarked with a troubled expression. "The dreams, the instances of possession… However, Akaba Leo, why do you say that I'm possibly one of this Zarc's reincarnations instead of confirming it outright?"

"Truth be told, your situation confuses me somewhat, Tachibana Yukio." Leo turned his gaze to the silver-haired youth. "Ray split into four different pieces across the four dimensions, so Zarc should have done so as well. But your existence as the apparent fifth reincarnation is an enigma. Not only do you resemble Zarc when he was human to a frightening degree, you also carry my daughter's Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon, the only dragon that didn't become a part of Zarc among the dragons standing at the top of their respective summoning methods. It is a curious anomaly indeed. However, like I said before, you exhibited the same destructive power as the rest of Zarc's vessels when sufficiently provoked, a power that exceeds the limits of the Real Solid Vision system. It stands to reason to assume that you will also play a part in the demon's revival. As such, you must be eliminated as well alongside Sakaki Yuya."

"Leo!" Yusho shouted. "We may have been friends once, but there's no way I'll allow you to threaten my son and his friends! Even in this condition, I'll do my damnedest to protect them!"

"You still don't understand, Yusho?" Leo sighed in exasperation. "Sakaki Yuya is not your son. Zarc simply chose you as the most appropriate person to raise his vessel into a strong Duelist and delivered him to you. Don't be blinded by sentimentality and consider your next step carefully. Today's actions will determine the future of the world."

"Zarc…chose me to raise Yuya?" Yusho muttered as his hand moved inside his coat, grabbing a card. "That's…"

"That's wrong!" Yuya cried out. "I'm not a demon! I don't want to destroy this world! I…my Duels were all for the purpose of bringing smiles to everyone…"

"That's right." Yukio said as he grabbed Yuya's shoulder with a solemn look. "Even if this whole Zarc business is real…you and I have our own will. We Dueled and fought for the sake of our beliefs and goals. That's an undeniable truth."

"Indeed." Reiji chimed in. "Yuya, you've always been Dueling for entertainment. Your Duels brought a lot of smiles to many people. Because of that ideal, the Synchro Dimension was saved from a conflict that almost tore it apart. And your actions played a big part in stopping Academia's invasion in the Xyz Dimension and saving Heartland's soul. And Yukio, you've always fought your hardest in order to protect those important to you. Your conviction was strong enough to even move the hearts of the topmost Academia agents. Because of you two, peace was preserved in the four dimensions."

Reiji turned to Leo, glaring at him with undisguised hatred.

"Akaba Leo, your actions are what disturbed the peace in the four dimensions! If the world is in peril, you are the sole person responsible for that! You brought fear, pain and suffering to more worlds than one because of your selfish ambition! As the leader of the Lancers, my path is clear! I will put an end to your plans once and for all alongside my comrades!"

"How stupid…" Leo snorted. "That foolish belief will only bring ruin to this world! Why can't you realize that, Reiji!?"

"The only one who's bringing ruin to this world is you, Akaba Leo!" Yukio declared. "You claim you wish to prevent Zarc's resurrection, yet your actions have only hastened it! Because you had Yuri abduct Rin and Ruri, Yugo and Yuto ventured outside of their respective dimensions in order to rescue them! Had you left things as they were, Zarc might have never awoken!"

"After witnessing the destruction of everything I knew by this demon, do you really think I could afford to take chances?" Leo said. "Tachibana Yukio, if a seemingly deactivated bomb was buried in your backyard, would you leave it alone and hope it would remain undisturbed?"

"Perhaps not, but I sure as hell wouldn't go poking it and hope that it doesn't explode in the meantime!" Yukio retorted. "And even if you do succeed in this harebrained scheme of yours and revive Ray, what sort of guarantee do you have that she can defeat Zarc this time? Last time these two faced each other according to your story, Ray was only able to split him into four, so who's to say that history won't simply repeat itself once again? If that happens, your actions will have all been for nothing! And in the worst case scenario, Zarc might be unaffected this time, and we'll have a full-blown Armageddon into our hands!"

"The natural energy cards I created can definitely defeat Zarc." Leo insisted. "The only reason Ray was unable to finish him off was because of lingering attachment to her former friend. But if I use the cards, I'll definitely be able to destroy him this time and end his threat!"

"It sounds to me like you're basing this whole plan of yours into an unfounded and untested hypothesis, moving only on your feelings." Reiji straightened his glasses. "For shame, Father. And here I thought you were at least a respectable scientist. As I thought, the fate of the world cannot be entrusted to you. If the threat of Zarc is real, then we, the Lancers, will deal with it using our own strength."

"It appears there's no room for further discussion." Leo said as he activated his Duel Disk. "In order to restore the United World, in order to resurrect Ray, I will bury Sakaki Yuya and Tachibana Yukio with my own hands! And if you get in my way, I'll cut you down as well, Reiji!"

"In the name of Lancers, we won't allow you to succeed!" Reiji declared. "Let's go, you two!"

[Right!]

Both Yuya and Yukio shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks alongside Reiji.

[Battle Royal Mode, on. Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

Following the announcement from the Lancers' Duel Disks, the rudimentary Action Field comprised of several glowing platforms appeared around the four Duelists.

"Since I'm facing three of you at once, I'll have triple the amount of Life Points and you cannot attack me during your first turn." Leo stated. "Now, let's begin!"

[Duel!]

All four Duelists shouted together as the Action Cards scattered across the field.

Yuya – LP: 4000

Yukio – LP: 4000

Reiji – LP: 4000

Leo – LP: 12000

"I'll go first!" Yuya announced. "Using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician (ATK: 1200/DEF: 2400/LV: 5/SC: 1) and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician (ATK: 1200/DEF: 600/LV: 3/SC: 8), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Yuya's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7!" Yuya continued. "Swing, Pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, wondrous dragon with the beautiful, dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

A single beam of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, which let out a furious howl.

"Odd-Eyes Dragon…" Leo grimaced. "That sure brings back unpleasant memories…"

"I'll definitely have you return Yuzu back to me." Yuya declared. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

" _Be careful, Yuya, Yukio."_ Yuto said as he appeared next to Yuya. _"Zarc is the darkness within our hearts. This Duel might stimulate him and lead to his awakening."_

"It will be alright." Yuya said. "As long as we can control our anger, Zarc won't awaken."

"Let's hope so, or things will get very messy." Yukio remarked. "Now, it's my turn! Draw! Using the Scale 2 Dharma-Eye Magician (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500/LV: 7/SC: 2) and the Scale 10 Supremacy Magician (ATK: 2200/DEF: 2500/LV: 7/SC: 10), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yukio, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Due to its Pendulum Effect, Supremacy Magician's Pendulum Scale is reduced to 5 since Domination Magician isn't in my other Pendulum Scale (Supremacy Magician SC: 10→5)." Yukio announced. "Now, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 and 4. Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Tune Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 4/SC: 8) and Chimeric Magician (ATK: 1100/DEF: 1300/LV: 3/SC: 5)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Yukio's Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Chimeric Magician's effect activates since it was Pendulum Summoned successfully." Yukio stated. "Thanks to it, I can Dowsing Fusion from my Deck to my hand. Then, I tune the Level 3 Chimeric Magician with the Level 4 Tune Magician!"

As Chimeric Magician turned into three stars and Tune Magician turned into four rings surrounding them, Yukio chanted.

"Pure white dragon with unblemished wings! Descend upon the battlefield with the speed of light and slash apart every enemy in your path! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clearwing Fast Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

The dragon clad in white armor with transparent wings extending from its back appeared on Yukio's field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Dowsing Fusion, using its effect to banish Tune Magician and Chimeric Magician from the Extra Deck in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted for the second time.

"Spellcaster of harmony! Arcane master with the chimeric body! Become one now to call forth the ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Starve Venemy Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 1)!"

The Monster which resembled a fusion between a dragon and a carnivorous plant appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a resonant howl.

"And I'm not finished yet." Yukio smirked. "I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Xyz, using the two Monsters in my Pendulum Zones as materials in order to Xyz Summon!"

"What?" Leo frowned. "An Xyz Summon that uses Monsters from the Pendulum Zone?"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted for the third time.

"Dragon born from pitch-black darkness and obscured by the stars' radiance! Become the avatar of wrath and let your furious cry resonate across the cosmos! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 7/SC: 10/OU: 2)!"

Dark Anthelion appeared on Yukio's field next to his other dragons, letting out a furious howl.

"Pendulum, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz in a single turn?" Leo narrowed his eyes at that. "Even your play style is reminiscent of Zarc's. As I thought, there's no way you're unrelated to all this, Tachibana Yukio. Therefore, for the world's sake, you have to disappear as well."

"Hit me with your best shot, Professor." Yukio said. "However, I don't intend to go down before I make you pay for all the people you've hurt over the course of this war. I activate the Spell Card Tilting Scales, whose effect will allow me to draw one card from my Deck for every Monster with a different summoning type on my field. And since I had no cards in my hand when I activated this card, I can draw one more card from my Deck. I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Reiji announced. "Draw! Using the Scale 2 D/D Magical Savant Schrödinger (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 2400/LV: 6/SC: 2) and the Scale 8 D/D Proud Ogre (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1500/LV: 6/SC: 8), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Reiji, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7! O grand power that shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Come to my side, my Monsters! D/D Vodyanoy (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1100/LV: 6) and D/D Baphomet (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Baphomet and a Monster resembling a humanoid toad with demonic characteristics.

"First, I activate D/D Baphomet's effect, targeting Vodyanoy in order to make its Level 8 (Vodyanoy LV: 6→8)." Reiji continued. "Then, I activate D/D Vodyanoy's effect. By releasing this Monster, I can Special Summon a number of "D/D" Monsters from my Deck whose Level sum is equal to or lower than this card's Level. However, those Monsters cannot declare an attack during this turn. I choose to Special Summon D/D Ghost (ATK: 600/DEF: 300/LV: 2), D/D Necro Slime (ATK: 300/DEF: 300/LV: 1) and D/D Agni (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1900/LV: 4/SC: 5) in defense mode!"

Following Reiji's words, Vodyanoy disappeared and a portal appeared in its place, with D/D Ghost, D/D Necro Slime and a demon made out flames emerging from it.

"I tune the Level 4 D/D Baphomet and Level 1 D/D Necro Slime with the Level 2 D/D Ghost!" As Baphomet and Necro Slime turned into four stars and one star respectively, while D/D Ghost turned into two rings surrounding them, Reiji chanted. "Specter wriggling in the darkness! Gain the swiftness of the gale and be reborn as a new king! Synchro Summon! Be born, Level 7! D/D/D Gale King Alexander (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

The warrior clad in white armor that held a large blade and was wreathed by winds appeared on Reiji's field.

"D/D Ghost's effect activates." Reiji declared. "When this card is sent to the Graveyard, I can target a "D/D" or "Contract" card in my Graveyard and send a card with the same name as it from my Deck to the Graveyard. I choose to send a second copy of D/D Baphomet to the Graveyard. Then, I activate Necro Slime's effect in my Graveyard, banishing it and D/D Ghost in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Reiji chanted for the second time.

"Arcane swirl that takes in all forms! Engulf the specter wriggling in the darkness, become one and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born, Level 6! D/D/D Raging Inferno King Temujin (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500/LV: 6)!"

The imposing warrior wreathed in flames and holding a large crimson broadsword and shield appeared on the field next to Alexander.

"Gale King Alexander's effect activates." Reiji stated. "Since a "D/D" Monster was Special Summoned to my field, I can Special Summon a "D/D" Monster from my Graveyard. Revive, D/D Baphomet!"

Alexander pointed its blade at the ground, forming a portal out of which Baphomet emerged and landed on Reiji's field.

"Since a "D/D" Monster was Special Summoned to my field, Raging Inferno King Temujin's effect also activates, allowing me to Special Summon a "D/D" Monster from my Graveyard." Reiji continued. "Resurrect, the second copy of D/D Baphomet!"

Temujin also pointed its sword at the ground, creating a flaming portal out of which the second D/D Baphomet emerged and landed on the field.

"He has two Level 4 Monsters…" Ruri murmured. "Don't tell me he's also going to…"

"I Overlay my two Level 4 D/D Baphomets!" As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Reiji chanted for the third time. "In order to reign over the entire world, descend now and take what is yours! Xyz Summon! Be born, Rank 4! D/D/D Surging Wave King Caesar (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

The Monster clad in dark blue armor and holding a giant broadsword appeared on Reiji's field next to his other Monsters.

"So you also mastered the ability to use Pendulum in order to fuel other summoning methods." Leo remarked. "You really pushed yourself to the limit while I was gone, Reiji. However, you're directing that strength to the wrong individual. You should be standing with me in eliminating the means for the demon's revival."

"Like Yukio said, it was your unnecessary meddling that brought us here." Reiji responded. "Had you left the four dimensions alone, we wouldn't be facing this catastrophe now. I have no intention of joining forces with a fool like you, Father. Now, let's continue. I activate the Spell Card Contract with the Mad King. Through its effect, I can inflict 300 points of damage to my opponent for every "D/D/D" Monster with a different summoning type that I control, along with drawing one card from my Deck for every such Monster, in this case three. In exchange, I cannot conduct my Battle Phase during this turn. In addition, D/D Agni's effect allows me to double one instance of effect damage once during either player's turn. As such, I'll draw three cards from my Deck and inflict 1800 points of damage to you!"

Three bolts of violet lightning erupted from Reiji's card, striking Leo and causing him to stumble.

Leo – LP: 12000→10200

"Finally, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Contract with the Exclusive Seal." Reiji stated. "Thanks to its effect, while I control a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, or Pendulum Monster, my opponent cannot Special Summon monsters with the same card type from the Extra Deck."

"Reiji has gathered all types of Extra Deck Summoning on his field." Serena said. "With this, the Professor's moves have been sealed. Nice going."

"Not bad, leader." Yukio gave him a thumbs-up. "As expected, we can always depend on you during these times."

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Reiji said. "Now, it's your turn, Father."

"If you refuse to assist me to the bitter end as things stand, then perhaps I can change your mind once I draw out the true nature of these two youths." Leo stated. "I won't let the world be destroyed for a second time."

"We won't destroy the world!" Yuya exclaimed. "Yuto, Yukio and I won't allow Zarc to be revived!"

"It's way too late for that." Leo responded. "Sakaki Yuya, you've already absorbed your Xyz counterpart, meaning the process has already begun. The resurrection of the demon cannot be prevented at this point."

"Even so…even if Yuto is within me…we still want to bring smiles to everyone through Duels!" Yuya insisted. "We will overcome the darkness within us and save the girls!"

"Bringing smiles…through Duels." A small smile appeared on Ruri's face. "Yuto…you still remembered our promise…"

" _Yes."_ Yuto spoke next to Yuya, although Ruri couldn't hear him. _"That promise is what supported me all this time."_

"We won't give up." Yukio added from the side. "In order to save everyone, we'll defeat any enemy before us, whether it's you or the will of Zarc lurking inside us!"

"Do as you wish, but my resolve to see my plan through to the end won't lose to yours." Leo stated. "My turn! Draw! Using my two Scale 1 Spirit Reactors (Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1/SC: 1), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Leo, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"So he can Pendulum Summon as well…" Yuzu remarked. "However, what is he going to do with that Pendulum Scale?"

"I activate my left Spirit Reactor's Pendulum Effect." Leo declared. "When this card is placed on the Pendulum Zone, I can target a Pendulum Card on the field and make this card's Scale equal to that card's. I'll copy Stargazer Magician's Scale of 8 (Spirit Reactor SC: 1→8). Then, I activate the Spell Card Spirit Resonance. Through its effect, if I have two "Spirit" Monsters in my Pendulum Zone, I can prevent my opponent from activating the card effects of all cards they currently have on the field and all their face-down Spell and Trap cards for this turn."

"With this, the effects of Yukio's Monsters and everyone's face-down cards have been sealed." Serena frowned. "This doesn't look good…"

"With my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7!" Leo exclaimed. "Spirits of the heavens and earth! Cleanse my hands of filthy sins and become the cornerstone of the world! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my Monsters! Spirit Tech Force – Pendulum Governor (Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/LV: 7/SC: 4) and Spirit Crystal – Salamander Core (Fire/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 2/SC: 3)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of an oddly-shaped mechanical Monster which had a glowing humanoid figure protruding from its top and wings of light extending from its back, and a small, spherical machine with a glowing red core and four smaller cores attached to it.

"I activate Pendulum Governor's effect." Leo declared. "Once per turn, I can target a "Spirit Crystal" Monster on my field that hasn't used its effect and release it. Then, I can use that Monster's effect up to twice this turn. I release Salamander Core, whose effect allows me to destroy a Monster on the opponent's field and inflict 800 points of damage to them, in order to destroy Dark Anthelion and Raging Inferno King Temujin!"

Following Leo's words, Salamander Core unleashed two torrents of flames that struck the designated Monsters, destroying them and causing their controllers to wince from the pain.

Yukio – LP: 4000→3200

Reiji – LP: 4000→3200

"Since Temujin was destroyed, Leo can Fusion Summon now." Yusho commented. "Not bad."

"Spirit Resonance's second effect activates." Leo continued. "Once during this turn, if a "Spirit" Monster successfully activated its effect, I can draw two cards from my Deck. Next, I activate the Spell Card Spirit Foundry. Through its effect, I can banish a "Spirit Crystal" Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck in order to Special Summon a "Spirit Tech Force" Fusion Monster which lists the banished Monster as one of its materials from my Extra Deck. I choose to banish Salamander Core in order to Special Summon this card! Come, Spirit Tech Force – Salamander Overlord (Fire/Machine/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2100/LV: 8/SC: 2)!"

An oddly-shaped mechanical Monster, which had a glowing figure resembling a wyvern protruding from its top and wings of fire floating behind it, appeared on Leo's field.

"A Pendulum Fusion Monster?" Reiji seemed surprised. "You were able to create such Monsters artificially?"

"Don't underestimate me, Reiji." Leo smirked. "Between the two of us, I'm still the far better scientist in the end. Now, I activate Salamander Overlord's effect. Once per turn, I can destroy Monsters on my opponent's field up to the number of "Spirit Tech Force" Monsters I control and inflict 800 points of damage to them. I choose to destroy Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Starve Venemy Dragon!"

Salamander Overlord unleashed two large flame spheres that struck the designated Monsters, destroying them and sending their controllers skidding backwards.

Yuya – LP: 4000→3200

Yukio – LP: 3200→2400

"My Odd-Eyes…" Yuya growled as his eyes briefly glowed red. "You'll pay for that…"

"I'll start with you, Sakaki Yuya!" Leo exclaimed. "Battle! Pendulum Governor, attack him directly!"

As Pendulum Governor prepared to attack, Yuya activated his rollerblades, dashing forward and grabbing an Action Card that was embedded in a nearby pillar.

"I activate the Action Spell Evasion!" Yuya shouted. "Thanks to its effect, the attack is negated!"

The energy blast that was shot from Pendulum Governor missed its mark, striking the wall in the distance instead.

"You…" Leo growled. "Then, Salamander Overlord will attack you directly!"

"I activate the effect of Entermate Barrier Balloon Tapir in my hand!" Yuya stated. "By sending this card to the Graveyard, I can reduce the battle damage I would take from this battle to 0!"

An elephant-shaped balloon appeared in front of Yuya, receiving Salamander Overlord's attack and bursting apart.

"As expected from a fragment of Zarc, you're quite persistent." Leo remarked. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

At that moment, the capsules containing the girls started glowing as the reactor behind Leo also started letting out a low hum.

"What's going on…?" Rin spoke with evident confusion. "For some reason, I'm feeling faint…"

"ARC-V is activating at long last." Leo smirked. "Soon enough, the girls will be transported inside it and the process to unite them along with the four dimensions will begin. Ray's revival is finally at hand!"

"No!" Yuzu screamed. "Yuya!"

"Let us out of here!" Serena started slamming the capsule. "Now!"

"Save us, Yuto!" Ruri cried.

"Yuzu!"

" _Ruri!"_

"Serena! Stop this, Akaba Leo!"

All three boys shouted together as they were surrounded by a dark aura and their eyes glowed.

"Reiji, you must act now." Leo insisted. "You must use your power to save the original world that was divided before—"

"Divided…?" Yuya muttered. "And who was the one who caused that? The one who prevented my desires from being fulfilled!?"

"Victory…" Yukio stated. "Victory no matter the cost. I'm just meeting expectations for a more violent fight!"

"That's…" Serena seemed concerned. "Yukio! Snap out of it!"

"What's wrong, Yuya!?" Yusho cried out while Reira next to him was trembling in fear. "What are you saying!?"

Both Yuya and Yukio screamed together as they fell to their knees while clutching their heads.

"I can hear…his whispers…" Yukio wheezed out. "Unending…hatred…and fury… Get out…of my head!"

"That's Zarc!" Leo exclaimed. "The voice of the Demon Duelist dwelling within you is finally manifesting itself! Look, Reiji! Will you still keep defending these youths after seeing this!? Will you really overlook the revival of a demon that will lead the world to ruin!?"

"Don't lose, you two!" Reiji shouted. "You're still you! Fight it off!"

"The darkness…is overflowing from the depths of my chest…" Yuya muttered. "But…I can still control it…"

" _Yes…as long as we suppress it…the demon won't awaken."_ Yuto grimaced while saying so. _"We can…contain him…"_

"Demon Duelist or not…only one person can tell me what to do, and that's myself." Yukio said as he straightened himself while the darkness from both youths receded. "I won't be defeated…by some shady demon or whatever!"

"Yes, we must…absolutely…win!" Yuya shouted. "My turn! Draw! Using my already Set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from the Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And from my hand, come, Entermate Fusiongolem (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 1)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Odd-Eyes and an oddly-shaped golem.

"Entermate Fusiongolem's effect activates!" Yuya stated. "When this card is Pendulum Summoned successfully, I can perform a Fusion Summon by using it and cards from my field as materials! I will fuse Odd-Eyes and Entermate Fusiongolem!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuya chanted.

"Dragon with dual colored eyes! Become one with the giant born from the earth, and revive as a new race! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Entermate Gatlinghoul (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2900/DEF: 900/LV: 8)!"

A Monster resembling a demon clad in a formal suit and holding a large Gatling gun appeared on Yuya's field.

"You threatened Yuzu…so you're going to pay for it!" Yuya exclaimed as his irises turned red once again. "Entermate Gatlinghoul's effect activates! When this card is Fusion Summoned, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the number of all cards on the field multiplied by 200! There are nineteen cards, which means you'll receive 3800 points of damage!"

Gatlinghoul aimed its weapon at Leo, unleashing a hail of bullets that struck him and caused him to let out a scream of pain.

Leo – LP: 10200→6400

"I'm not done yet!" Yuya let out a wicked smile. "Gatlinghoul's second effect activates! If this card was Fusion Summoned by using a Pendulum Monster as material, I can target and destroy a Monster on the field, and then I can inflict damage to you equal to the attack that Monster had on the field! I choose to destroy Pendulum Governor!"

"Spirit Reactor's Pendulum Effect activates!" Leo shouted. "When an Earth, Wind, Fire or Water-attribute Monster exists on the field, the first time a Monster on my field would be destroyed, it's not destroyed!"

"Both Yukio and I have Monsters of those attributes on our fields." Reiji grimaced. "So our Monsters protected him…?"

"Then, I activate the Trap Card Fusion Chain Link!" Yuya stated. "By targeting a Fusion Monster that was Fusion Summoned during this turn, I can Special Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck that shares one of its materials with it by banishing the other required materials from my hand or Deck! I choose to banish Entermate Starve Venom Ringmaster in order to Fusion Summon!"

As Starve Venom Ringmaster and a ghostly image of Odd-Eyes swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuya chanted for the second time.

"Dragon with the dual-colored eyes! Become one with the taint of darkness and satiate your bottomless thirst for carnage with your enemies' corpses! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! The sinister dragon hungering endlessly, Supreme King Devourer Dragon – Odd-Eyes Voracious Dragon (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500/LV: 10/SC: 1)!"

The dragon with the dual-colored eyes resembling a fusion between Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared on Yuya's field, letting out a furious howl. At the same time, the darkness surrounding Yuya intensified, while Yukio's face contorted from the pain as his irises blazed with a silver color.

"Supreme King…" Leo grimaced. "As I thought, Zarc is channeling his power through those Monsters…"

"Battle!" Yuya bellowed. "Odd-Eyes Voracious Dragon, attack Pendulum Governor! And at this moment, I activate my Monster's effect, sending the Level 8 Gatlinghoul to the Graveyard in order to increase its attack by an amount equal to its Level multiplied by 100 (Odd-Eyes Voracious Dragon ATK: 3300→4100)! Do it, Voracious Dragon! Corruption Bombardment!"

"I activate Salamander Overlord's effect!" Leo abruptly declared. "When a "Spirit" Monster on my field is targeted for an attack, I can switch the attack target to it and halve any damage from that battle! In addition, due to Spirit Reactor's Pendulum Effect, my Monster won't be destroyed!"

Following Leo's words, all six protrusions on Voracious Dragon's back opened up, with a mouth emerging from each of them. After that, seven blasts of dark violet energy erupted from the dragon's mouths, striking Salamander Overlord and generating a shockwave that caused Leo to wince.

Leo – LP: 6400→5700

"However, Fusion Chain Link's final effect activates." Yuya said. "When the card summoned by its effect fails to destroy an opponent's Monster through battle, I can banish that Monster. Therefore, Salamander Overlord will be banished!"

Several chains erupted from beneath Salamander Overlord, binding it and dragging it within a fissure that appeared on the ground.

"Moreover, I can draw a card from my Deck since I used that effect." Yuya said while clutching his chest. "I end my turn with that. But don't relax just yet. I'll destroy you during my next turn!"

"Yuya…" Reiji muttered, looking troubled, before turning to Yukio. "Yukio, what about you? Are you…?"

"I'm still…holding it together." Yukio winced as he grasped his chest. "However…it hurts like Hell… We need to hurry up and finish this…or I have a feeling things are going to get a lot worse… My turn! Draw! I activate the Ritual Spell Card Karma Manifestation, offering the Level 8 Mischief Magician from my hand as tribute in order to Ritual Summon!"

The altar surrounded by three dragon statues appeared on Yukio's field, with Mischief Magician being absorbed by the rightmost statue. As a pillar of azure flames erupted from the altar, Yukio chanted.

"Ruthless dragon which dwells within the threads of destiny! With the ancient ritual, be revived in this battlefield and eliminate all those who defy you! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

The dragon clad in blue armor with silver wings protruding from its back appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a loud howl. Upon hearing it, Yukio felt his thoughts clearing up, as if the malicious presence was receding somewhat. Chaos Karma also gave off a sense of urgency, but unlike other times, Yukio couldn't fully comprehend what the dragon was trying to say. It was as if something was interfering with Yukio's ability.

"Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon…" A forlorn expression appeared on Leo's face. "My daughter's most beloved card, the symbol of her bond with Zarc that the Demon Duelist trampled. That card is way too good for one of Zarc's vessels, Tachibana Yukio. I'll make sure to retrieve it and return it to Ray once I defeat you."

"That won't be happening, seeing as you'll be defeated here." Yukio declared. "I activate Clearwing Fast Dragon's effect and target your Pendulum Governor with it in order to reduce its attack to 0 and negate its effects until the End Phase. Vanishing Mirror!"

Following Yukio's words, a stream of light erupted from Clearwing's wings, enveloping Pendulum Governor.

(Pendulum Governor ATK: 2800→0)

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Clearwing Fast Dragon, attack Pendulum Governor! Terminal Velocity Edge!"

"I activate the Trap Card Incursion Barrier!" Leo shouted. "Thanks to its effect, if a "Spirit" Monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, it's not destroyed! In addition, all damage from battles involving it will be halved for the rest of this turn and the opponent also cannot declare a direct attack for this turn!"

Following Leo's words, Clearwing was surround by raging gusts of wind and charged forward, striking Pendulum Governor and generating a shockwave that sent Leo skidding backwards.

Leo – LP: 5700→4450

"Next, Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon, attack Pendulum Governor!" Yukio said. "Samsara Breath!"

"I activate Spirit Reactor's Pendulum Effect!" Leo stated. "Pendulum Governor won't be destroyed once again!"

A torrent of azure flames erupted from Chaos Karma's maw, enveloping both Pendulum Governor and Leo, with the latter letting out a scream from the pain.

Leo – LP: 4450→3050

"We're not done yet, Akaba Leo!" Yukio declared as his eyes briefly shone silver once again. "I activate Chaos Karma's effect! Once per turn, I can target and destroy a Level 5 or higher Monster my opponent controls and inflict damage to them equal to half its attack or defense! I will destroy Pendulum Governor, and since its defense is currently higher, you'll receive half of it as damage! Atropos Slash!"

Chaos Karma extended its claws, piercing through Pendulum Governor's body and destroying it, with the ensuing shockwave causing Leo to wince.

Leo – LP: 3050→1800

"Good going, Yukio." Serena cheered. "He destroyed Pendulum Governor and reduced the Professor's Life Points by a large amount.

"With this, everything is ready for Reiji to finish you off." Yukio said. "I end my turn."

"At this moment, the final effect of Incursion Barrier activates." Leo abruptly stated. "When the affected Monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon it to my field from my Graveyard or Extra Deck. Return to my side, Pendulum Governor!"

A large portal appeared on Leo's field, with Pendulum Governor emerging from it.

"Bastard…" Yukio cursed as his eyes flashed once again. "You can't keep standing in my way forever. I will definitely revive…no, what am I saying…?"

Yukio clutched his head with a grimace on his face, prompting Leo to narrow his eyes at this scene.

"There is no time. Even now, Zarc is trying to awaken." Leo pressed a button on his Duel Disk, with a window depicting a scientist's face appearing on it. "What are the current energy readings in ARC-V?"

[Sir! We're reaching thirty percent!]

"It's still too slow!" Leo shouted. "Hasten the input speed! ARC-V must be activated before Zarc fully awakens! Even if it means that some people will be sacrificed, the process must be completed as quickly as possible!"

"So much for Zarc being the demon who will bring forth the world's ruin!" Reiji suddenly interjected. "From my point of view, you, who's burning human cards like fuel in a furnace, is much more worthy of bearing the title 'demon'! I won't allow you to integrate the dimensions! I'll protect their peace, along with my comrades' lives! My turn! Draw! I release Gust King Alexander and Surging Wave King Caesar in order to Advance Summon! Appear, D/D/D Great Death Lord – Hell Armageddon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 1000/LV: 8/SC: 4)!"

The Monster resembling a giant crystal with a robotic head attached to it and a pulsating core in its center appeared on Reiji's field.

"He released his Synchro and Xyz Monsters to bring a Pendulum Monster…" Ruri remarked. "He's probably trying to reduce the Monsters required for Spirit Reactor to use its Pendulum Effect."

"However, the Wind-attribute Clearwing is still on the field." Rin pointed out. "Does he have some sort of plan?"

"Surging Wave King Caesar's effect activates." Reiji stated. "When this card is sent to the Graveyard, I can add a "Contract" card from my Deck to my hand. I choose the Equip Spell Card Contract with the Throne. Then, I activate the Spell Card D/D Conversion. Thanks to its effect, I can target a Monster on the field and change its attribute to Dark, its type to Fiend and treat it as a "D/D" Monster as long as it remains on the field. I choose Clearwing Fast Dragon."

"With this, there are no more Wind, Earth, Water or Fire-attribute Monsters on the field." Yusho said. "Pendulum Governor is no longer protected by Spirit Reactor's effect."

"However, even if you destroy Pendulum Governor, the damage will only be 200." Leo pointed out. "You won't be able to defeat me like this, Reiji."

"You really think I would use such simple strategies?" Reiji straightened his glasses as he said so. "I activate the Equip Spell Card Contract with the Throne, equipping it to Hell Armageddon. Thanks to its effect, I can increase its attack by an amount equal to the attack of all "D/D" Monsters on the field, which of course includes Yukio's Clearwing Fast Dragon (Hell Armageddon ATK: 3000→7100). In exchange, no other Monster I control can declare an attack."

"And in order to make sure you cannot escape, I activate Clearwing Fast Dragon's effect!" Yukio declared. "I will once again make Pendulum Governor's attack 0 and negate its effects! Vanishing Mirror!"

Pendulum Governor was enveloped by the stream of light that erupted from Clearwing's wings once again.

(Pendulum Governor ATK: 2800→0)

"It's time for you to receive judgment for your crimes, Akaba Leo!" Reiji exclaimed. "Battle! Hell Armageddon, destroy Pendulum Governor! The End of World!"

"You're naïve, Reiji!" Leo smirked. "I activate the Trap Card Dis-Swing Fusion! Through its effect, when a Pendulum Monster my opponent controls declares an attack, I can take control of it! Then, I can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by ignoring one of its materials and using Monsters from my hand or field as the remaining ones! I choose to fuse Pendulum Governor!"

As Pendulum Governor was absorbed by a multi-colored vortex, Leo chanted.

"Mechanical soldiers in which spirits dwell! Obtain a new power and return as an invincible army! Fusion Summon! Assemble, Level 12! Master Spirit Tech Force – Pendulum Ruler (Light/Machine/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000/LV: 12/SC: 1)!"

An advanced version of Pendulum Governor appeared on Leo's field next to Hell Armageddon.

"He stole Reiji's Monster and brought out a Level 12 Pendulum Fusion Monster?" Yuzu opened her eyes wide. "And it's not even his turn…"

"This is the Professor's power…" Serena remarked. "Even for the three of them, it won't be a simple matter to take him down."

"I was baited…" Reiji clicked his tongue in irritation. "You knew I would attack with a Pendulum Monster and prepared this card."

"You haven't changed one bit, Reiji." Leo laughed. "Always so straightforward, always so sure of yourself. I thought of using this Trap Card on Sakaki Yuya or Tachibana Yukio, but I couldn't underestimate the unpredictability of Zarc's tactics. You, on the other hand, are like an open book to me. If you only consider what's in front of you, then you will always be a second-rate Duelist and manager!"

"You may have fooled me, but I won't let you keep my Monster." Reiji said. "I activate the second effect of the equipped Contract with the Throne. By releasing the targeted Monster, I can draw a card from my Deck for every four Levels it has. Hell Armageddon is a Level 8 Monster, so I'll draw two cards. I end my turn with this."

"Then, I'll use this turn to eliminate at least one of Zarc's avatars." Leo announced. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Spirit Tech Breakthrough, whose effect allows me to banish a "Spirit Tech Force" Pendulum Monster from my field or Extra Deck and draw one card from my Deck for every 500 attack that Monster has. I will banish the 2800 attack Pendulum Governor in order to draw five cards from my Deck. Then, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Come from my hand, Spirit Crystal – Sylphid Core (Wind/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 2/SC: 6) and Spirit Crystal – Undine Core (Water/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 2/SC: 1)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of two mechanical Monsters resembling Salamander Core, only with green and blue-colored cores attached to them respectively.

"Next, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Spirit Tune-Up." Leo continued. "Thanks to its effect, I can target a "Spirit" Monster on the field and have it use its effects twice during this turn. In addition, that Monster cannot be targeted by my opponent's card effects during this turn. I choose Pendulum Ruler as the target for that effect. Now, I activate Pendulum Ruler's effect. By releasing a "Spirit Crystal" Monster that was Pendulum Summoned from the hand and hasn't activated its effect, I can use its effect up to twice per turn and double any damage from that effect. I release Sylphid Core, whose effect allows me to destroy a Spell or Trap Card on the field and inflict 800 points of damage to its controller, in order to destroy Sakaki Yuya's face-down and Reiji's Contract with the Exclusive Seal! And due to Pendulum Ruler's effect, the damage will be doubled!"

A storm of electricity erupted from Pendulum Ruler, striking the designated cards and causing Yuya and Reiji to grunt in pain as the lightning struck them as well.

Yuya – LP: 3200→1600

Reiji – LP: 3200→1600

"I'll activate Pendulum Ruler's effect once again in order to release Undine Core and use its effect." Leo stated. "Through it, I can target a Monster on the field, banish it and draw one card from my Deck. I choose to banish Clearwing Fast Dragon and Odd-Eyes Voracious Dragon!"

Two beams of energy erupted from Pendulum Ruler, striking the designated Monsters and causing them to vanish.

"Since two cards were banished, I'll draw two cards from my Deck." Leo remarked. "Now, let's battle! Pendulum Ruler, attack Sakaki Yuya directly and end this!"

"I won't let you!" Yukio exclaimed. "I activate the Trap Card Cursed Guidance Armor and target Chaos Karma for its effect! Thanks to it, your Monster can only target Chaos Karma for an attack!"

"Then, as you wish, I'll destroy your Monster!" Leo shouted. "Go, Pendulum Ruler! Destroy Chaos Karma! Wavering Reign Pulse!"

An energy blast erupted from Pendulum Ruler, consuming Chaos Karma and sending Yukio flying backwards.

Yukio – LP: 2400→1700

"Since Chaos Karma was destroyed, the effect of Karma Manifestation in my Graveyard activates." Yukio said as he stood up. "Thanks to it, I can add it to my hand."

"You got in my way." Leo growled. "I suppose Zarc's fragments feel obligated to protect one another before joining into one. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yuya shouted. "Draw! Using my already Set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Appear, my Monster servants! Revive from the Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes! And from my hand, come, Entermate Star Juggler (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1400/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Yuya's Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Next, I summon the Tuner Monster Entermate Clear Wing Wizard (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1/SC: 8)!"

Clear Wing Wizard appeared on Yuya's field next to his other two Monsters.

"I activate Star Juggler's effect." Yuya stated. "Thanks to it, I—"

"Useless!" Leo interrupted Yuya. "Monsters my opponent controls with a Level equal to or lower than this card's Level cannot declare an attack and their effects are negated!"

"That can't be!" Yuzu cried out in shock. "Doesn't that mean that every Monster that has a Level is useless against the Professor!?"

"That won't stop me!" Yuya shouted as the dark aura surrounding him intensified. He then began jumping from platform to platform until he came across an Action Card and grabbed it. "I activate the Action Spell Restrain Shatter! For this turn, the Monsters currently on my field can activate their effects regardless of any effects that would prevent their activation! Therefore, I will use Star Juggler's effect, making the Levels of all Monsters my opponent controls into the Level of Clear Wing Wizard! As such, Pendulum Ruler also becomes a Level 1 Monster (Pendulum Ruler LV: 12→1)!"

"Now Pendulum Ruler's effect cannot affect Yuya's Monsters." Reiji remarked. "However, that anger he's demonstrating…"

"Next, I activate Clear Wing Wizard's effect, which allows me to target a Monster on the field and have this card gain that Monster's attribute!" Yuya declared. "I choose to target Odd-Eyes, making Clear Wing Wizard's attribute Dark! Then, I tune the Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with the Level 1 Clear Wing Wizard!"

As Odd-Eyes turned into seven stars and Clear Wing Wizard turned into a single ring surrounding them, Yuya chanted.

"Dragon with the dichromatic eyes! Renounce the illusion of existence and liberate the world from the chains of free will! Synchro Summon! Descend now, Level 8! The distorted dragon rejected by creation, Supreme King Nothingness Dragon – Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8/SC: 10)!"

The dragon with dual-colored eyes, four transparent wings that seemed to absorb the light around them and bleached white armor with traces of red appeared on Yuya's field, letting out a furious howl. At the same time, both Yuya and Yukio screamed as their eyes blazed once again, while Reira let out a terrified cry and fell unconscious.

"Reira!" Yusho barely caught the unconscious boy. "What's wrong, Reira!?"

"Yuya! Yukio!" Reiji shouted. "Don't give in to the demon within! Fight him off!"

"Trying…to…!" Yukio wheezed out as he clutched his head. "But that dragon…it was born from Zarc's power…! It's…amplifying his influence over Yuya…!"

"Yuya!" Yuzu called out with evident desperation. "You're stronger than the demon! Don't lose sight of yourself!"

"Yuto!" Ruri also shouted. "Please, hang in there!"

"I…" Yuya muttered, but then the dark aura enveloping him intensified once again. "I activate Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon's effect, changing its attribute to Light! Now, let's battle! Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon, attack Pendulum Ruler! At this moment, Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon's effect activates! When this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned Monster, I can destroy that Monster before damage calculation and add half of its attack to Hollow Dragon's attack until the End Phase! Distortion Mirror!"

"That won't happen!" Leo exclaimed. "Pendulum Ruler cannot be destroyed by card effects! Therefore, only your Monster will be destroyed, Sakaki Yuya!"

"No, it will not be destroyed!" Yuya shouted. "Odd-Eyes Hollow Dragon cannot be destroyed by Monsters which share the same attribute as it!"

Following Yuya's words, Hollow Dragon unleashed a barrage of blasts towards Pendulum Ruler. However, Leo's Monster unleashed an energy beam that consumed the blasts and struck Yuya's Monster, failing to destroy it, but sending Yuya flying backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Yuya – LP: 1600→1100

"Damn you…" Yuya cursed as the glow in his eyes intensified. "Then, let's try this!"

Yuya activated his rollerblades once again, dashing forward and grabbing in an Action Card from a nearby pillar. However, he grimaced upon seeing what it was.

"I activate the Action Spell Soul Draw, releasing Star Juggler in order to draw a card from my Deck." Yuya said. "I end my turn with this."

"Oi, Yuya." Yukio called out. "Are you still with us? Answer me, Yuya!"

However, Yuya remained silent, glaring at Leo instead, prompting Yukio to click his tongue in irritation.

"Has Yuya been taken over Zarc?" Reiji wondered. "Is that why he won't respond?"

"I…don't know…" Yukio said as he grimaced, with the glow in his eyes flashing erratically. "But I can feel…his presence growing stronger… We have to settle this…as swiftly as possible. My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed in order to draw two cards. Then, I summon Destiny Magician (ATK: 1800/DEF: 500/LV: 4/SC: 1)!"

Destiny Magician appeared on Yukio's field, brandishing its scissor-shaped blades in a menacing manner.

"I activate Karma Manifestation once again, releasing Destiny Magician and banishing Starve Venemy from my Extra Deck in order to Ritual Summon!" As his two Monsters were absorbed by the leftmost statue of the altar, with a dark blue pillar of flames erupting from it, Yukio chanted. "Malevolent dragon that is the harbinger of calamity! Heed my prayer with this ritual and emerge from the chaos of indeterminacy to annihilate all that stands in your path! Ritual Summon! Descend now, Level 10! Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2600/LV: 10)!"

The evolved form of Chaos Karma emerged from the conflagration and landed on Yukio's field.

"Your dragon may have evolved, but it's a pointless move." Leo stated. "Your Monster is still restricted by Pendulum Ruler's effects."

"Then, let's see if we can change this situation." Yukio stated as he looked at the sole card in his card. "This card was probably made by Zarc's power…but I have no choice here but to use it… I activate the Equip Spell Card Supreme King's Blessing, equipping it to Disaster Karma!"

A black and green aura surrounded Disaster Karma, while the silver glow in Yukio's eyes intensified.

"Thanks to its effect…during my turn, the equipped Monster….is unaffected by my opponent's card effects…" Yukio said with difficulty. "Battle! Disaster Karma, attack Pendulum Ruler! At this moment, the second effect of my Equip Spell Card activates! When the equipped Monster attacks an opponent's Monster with a higher attack than it, I can make its attack equal to that Monster's attack plus 500 (Disaster Karma ATK: 3300→4000)! Destroy that glorified piece of junk, Disaster Karma! Kalasutra Immolation!"

"I activate Spirit Tune-Up's effect in my Graveyard!" Leo exclaimed. "By banishing this card, I can prevent the destruction of a "Spirit" Monster on my field!"

Following Leo's words, Pendulum Ruler was surrounded by an energy barrier that prevented the dark blue torrent of flames that were shot from Disaster Karma from reaching it. However, some stray tongues of flame struck Leo, causing him to cry out in pain.

Leo – LP: 1800→1300

"Damn it…" Yukio growled while clutching his head. "How stubborn… I end my turn with this…"

"How much longer do you intend to deny the reality unfolding before your eyes, Reiji?" Leo asked his son. "It's plain as day that Sakaki Yuya and Tachibana Yukio are slowly being consumed by Zarc. Act now before it's too late for everyone!"

"As long as they're fighting against the demon within, then I'll keep defending them." Reiji declared in a resolute manner. "I'm nothing like you, who'll discard anything and everything in your blind pursuit of your goal. My turn! Draw! Using my already Set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Appear from my hand, D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/LV: 7/SC: 4) and D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1200/LV: 7/SC: 3) in defense mode!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Reiji's field.

"This is the best you can do, Reiji?" Leo snorted. "Merely strengthen your defenses? I guess I was wrong to expect anything from you even if you decided to join with me."

"Don't be hasty." Reiji said. "The real deal starts from here. I activate the Continuous Trap Card Contract with the Dark Sorcerer. Through its effect, I can inflict damage to you equal to the combined Level of all "D/D" Monsters on the field multiplied by 200. In exchange, I cannot conduct my Battle Phase in this turn. The total Level sum of all "D/D" Monsters on my field is 18, and since D/D Agni's effect can double the effect damage, you'll receive 7200 points of damage!"

"Akaba Leo's Life Points are 1300!" Serena exclaimed. "If this effect goes through, it's the Lancers' win!"

"Naïve, Reiji!" Leo shouted. "I activate the Trap Card Spirit Sealing Formation! Through its effect, if I have two "Spirit" Monsters in my Pendulum Zone and at least one "Spirit" Monster on my Monster Zone, I can reduce all damage I receive to 0 for this turn!"

"Even that attempt failed…" Reiji grimaced. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Leo announced. "Draw! First, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from the Extra Deck, Undine Core, Sylphid Core! And from my hand, come, Spirit Crystal – Gnome Core (Earth/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 4/SC: 1)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Undine Core, Sylphid Core and a Monster resembling the aforementioned Monsters, only with brown-colored cores attached to it.

"Another Spirit Crystal…" Yukio muttered through gritted teeth. "Judging from the previous patterns…nothing good is waiting for us…"

"Sylphid Core and Undine Core's effects activate." Leo continued. "When these cards are Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck, they return to my hand. Then, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Spirit Core Recycling, whose effect enables me to return "Spirit Crystal" Pendulum Monsters that are released on the field back to my hand. Now, I activate Pendulum Ruler's effect, releasing Gnome Core in order to use its effect twice this turn. Thanks to it, I can target a Monster on my opponent's field and halve its attack. Then, I can increase the attack of a Monster on my field by 1000. I choose to halve Disaster Karma and Hollow Dragon's attack!"

Following Leo's words, several rock spires erupted from the ground, piercing through the designated Monsters and causing them to let out agonized howls.

(Disaster Karma ATK: 4000→2000, Hollow Dragon ATK: 3000→1500, Pendulum Ruler ATK: 3500→5500)

"And that's not all!" Leo declared. "The controllers of the affected Monsters receive 500 points of damage! And through Pendulum Ruler's effect, that damage will be doubled! Receive 1000 points of damage, Sakaki Yuya, Tachibana Yukio!"

A hail of stones bombarded the two youths, sending them flying backwards as they screamed in pain.

Yuya – LP: 1100→100

Yukio – LP: 1700→700

"Yuya!"

"Yukio!"

Both Yuzu and Serena shouted in concern as the two boys struggled to stand up.

"This is the end!" Leo exclaimed. "Battle! Pendulum Ruler, destroy Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon! Wavering Reign Pulse!"

"I won't let you!" Yukio shouted as he jumped on Disaster Karma's tail, with the dragon throwing him upwards. Yukio landed on one of the platforms and snatched the Action Card situated there. "I activate the Action Spell Miracle Guard! Through its effect, if an attack position Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can switch it to defense position and prevent it from being destroyed by that battle!"

A glowing barrier appeared around Disaster Karma following Yukio's words, shielding it from Pendulum Ruler's energy blast.

"In that case, I'll at least bury Sakaki Yuya!" Leo stated. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Nature Recharge, whose effect allows a "Spirit" Monster on my field that already declared an attack to attack once again on this turn's Battle Phase! Attack Sakaki Yuya directly, Pendulum Ruler! Wavering Reign Pulse!"

As Pendulum Ruler charged its attack, Yuya dashed forward and activated his rollerblades, using Hollow Dragon's back as a makeshift platform in order to sail across the air, landing on top of a glowing platform and grabbing an Action Card.

"I activate the Action Spell Encore!" Yuya bellowed. "Through its effect, I will copy the effect of Evasion in my Graveyard in order to negate your attack!"

The beam blast that was unleashed from Pendulum Ruler missed Yuya as he evaded it, blasting apart one of the pillars in the room instead.

"Zarc's avatars certainly are as resilient as cockroaches." Leo remarked. "However, your Life Points are like a candle in the wind. I'll make sure to snuff them out in my next turn. I end my turn."

"You used Action Cards, the Lancers' way of fighting." Reiji stated. "That means you're still in there, aren't you, Yukio, Yuya? Hang in there just a little longer! Once we stop Akaba Leo's ambition, I'll definitely find a way to save you!"

"Easier said…than done…" Yukio wheezed out as his body trembled. "He longs…to be revived…and bring chaos and ruin…"

"Reiji…" Yuya and Yuto spoke together, prompting a shocked expression to appear on Reiji's face upon seeing Yuto's phantom. "Please…"

However, in the next moment, Yuya screamed again while clutching his head.

"…Soon…I will become one again and regain my original self." Yuya suddenly spoke with a voice that had a malicious undertone. "First, I will bury the opponent in front of me to commemorate my revival!"

"Yuya!" Reiji shouted. "What's wrong!?"

"His will…has almost entirely been subverted by Zarc's…" Yukio explained with evident difficulty. "I can hear his voice…clear as day… He's getting…stronger…"

"My turn!" Yuya bellowed. "Draw! Revive from the Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Entermate Fusiongolem! And from my hand, come, Entermate Nightmare Knight (ATK: 1700/DEF: 0/LV: 4)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Yuya's Monsters upon landing on his field.

"I Overlay the Level 4 Fusiongolem and Nightmare Knight!" As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy that were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yuya chanted. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

Dark Rebellion appeared on Yuya's field, letting out an outraged howl.

"That's Yuto's dragon." Ruri let out a small smile. "So Yuto is really within Yuya!"

"No, that's Zarc's dragon." A stone-cold expression appeared on Leo's face as all three dragons on the field started howling together. "That's the atrocious Xyz dragon that he controlled. Sakaki Yuya is no longer there! He's already been consumed by Zarc! And Tachibana Yukio will surely follow next!"

"That's wrong!" Reiji shouted. "Yuya is still in there! He's still fighting to retain control!"

"That's right…" Yukio groaned. "I…can also tell…that he hasn't been vanquished yet… And I…also don't intend…to go anywhere!"

"I believe in Yuya." Yuzu said while crossing her hands in front of her as if praying. "And I believe in Yukio and Yuto as well. They won't let themselves be lost so easily!"

"There's no way the kind-hearted Yuto I know would become a demon." Ruri added. "I also believe in them."

"And Yukio is way too stubborn to allow anyone, even a demon, to tell him what to do." Serena said. "They will surely overcome him!"

"That's right." Rin nodded in assent. "We won't give up on them until the end!"

"Don't be swallowed by the devil, Yuya!" Reiji called out to Yuya, who was writhing in pain. "I believe in you, in your dueling for the sake of bringing peace through smiles!"

However, Yuya and Yukio merely screamed louder as the shadowy silhouette of a large dragon briefly appeared above the two youths before retreating inside Yuya once again.

"I activate the Spell Card Phantom Knights Possession!" Yuya shouted as the dark aura around him intensified. "Through its effect, I will grant Dark Rebellion a Level equal to that of Odd-Eyes' Level of 7! Then, I Overlay the now Level 7 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy that were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yuya and Yuto chanted together.

"Dragon with dual-colored eyes! Resurrect from the deep darkness and incinerate everything on the earth with the flames of rage! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! The blazing dragon called by calamity, Supreme King Violent Dragon – Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 7/SC: 1/OU: 2)!"

A dragon with dual-colored eyes and features resembling a mix of Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion's, which had wings with blazing feathers, appeared on Yuya's field, letting out a furious roar.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's effect!" Yuya bellowed. "I detach all of its Overlay Units in order to negate the effects of all Spell and Trap Cards on the field, and then destroy all cards on the field apart from it! Reduce everything to ashes!"

The blazing feathers extending from Raging Dragon's back shot forward like whips, destroying all other cards on all players' fields apart from Pendulum Ruler.

"Since Spirit Core Recycling was destroyed, its effect activates!" Leo declared. "By sending any number of "Spirit Crystal" Monsters from my hand to the Graveyard, I can target a "Spirit" Monster on my field and place that many Spirit Counters on it! I will discard Undine Core, Sylphid Core and Gnome Core from my hand in order to place three counters on Pendulum Ruler (Spirit Counter: 0→3)!"

"Through its effect, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon gains 200 attack for every destroyed card." Yuya continued. "Fifteen cards were destroyed, so my Monster's attack increases by 3000 (Raging Dragon ATK: 3000→6000)! Now, let's battle! Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, attack Pendulum Ruler! Destruction Burst of Rage!"

"Since Pendulum Ruler is about to be destroyed, I can detach a Spirit Counter from it thanks to Spirit Core Recycling's effect!" Leo abruptly stated. "Thanks to it, my Monster won't be destroyed and any damage from battles involving it is halved!"

Following Leo's words, Raging Dragon unleashed a torrent of flames that struck Pendulum Ruler, failing to destroy it, but generating a shockwave that sent Leo skidding backwards as he grunted.

Leo – LP: 1300→1050

"It's not over yet." Yuya growled. "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon can attack twice per Battle Phase! I—!"

"Please, stop it, Yuya!" Yuzu suddenly implored him, causing him to pause. "Don't give into anger. I believe that the real Yuya and Yuto are still in there fighting. So, return to the real you! The one filled with laughter who brings joy to everyone!"

All four girls clasped their hands together in prayer, with Yuya looking confused and uncertain.

"Zarc's voice…is becoming distant…" Yukio remarked. "Is this Ray's power…channeled through her reincarnations…?"

However, at that moment, a communications window appeared next to Leo once again

[ARC-V energy readings are reaching fifty percent. We will soon enter the designated area.]

"Then what are you waiting for!?" Leo said to the scientist. "Start the integration process at once! We must revive Ray as quickly as possible!"

Following Leo's words, ARC-V lit up as a rumbling sound echoed across the throne room. At the same time, the capsules containing the girls also lit up as their bodies started flickering, with Ruri screaming upon seeing her hand vanishing.

"Ruri!" Yuto shouted through Yuya, prompting his eyes to glow red once again. "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, attack Pendulum Ruler once again! Destruction Burst of Rage!"

"I will remove a Counter to prevent Pendulum Ruler's destruction and halve the damage once again!" Leo stated.

The previous scene was repeated once again as Pendulum Ruler was struck by the inferno that was generated from Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, with Leo being sent flying backwards on his throne.

Leo – LP: 1050→800

"This is the end!" Yuya declared. "I activate the effect of Nightmare Knight in my Graveyard! By banishing this card, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to every player who received battle damage this turn! I—"

[Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points.]

Yusho – LP: 4000→2000

"From my hand, I activate the Trap Card Binding Swords of Impact!" Yusho, who unexpectedly intruded on the Duel, stated. "This card can be activated by sending all cards from my hand to the Graveyard!"

Suddenly, several crimson swords materialized around Yusho and shot forward, striking Yuya and binding him to a pillar.

[Invalid card detected. Duel Terminated.]

Following that announcement from everyone's Duel Disks, Yukio collapsed to the ground on all fours as the dark aura around him receded and his eyes returned to their normal color. As for Yuya, he was struggling against his restraints, screaming incomprehensible things.

"Yusho…" Leo muttered. "That card…"

"You remember it?" Yusho said as he stepped forward. "It's a memento of our time working together on the Real Solid Vision System. This card is a defective one, since its effects don't disappear even when the system goes offline. I brought it here to remind you of the basics. Although I also sought to bind you with it…I never thought I would use it on my own son of all people…"

"Uncle…" Yuzu muttered.

"Yuzu, when I saw you and the others praying for Yuya and pacifying him, I was convinced." Yusho stated. "You four girls are Ray's alter egos, while Yuya and the others are Zarc's alter egos. I…have no memory of Yuya's birth, just like Shuzo had no memory of your birth or having a wife. Our memories and perceptions were probably manipulated by Zarc and Ray respectively. However, I now know that it wasn't a coincidence that you became Shuzo's daughter, Yuzu. That was Ray's will at work. In order to prevent Zarc's resurrection, you were placed close to Yuya. And I'm sure the same holds true for the other girls."

"Our purpose…was to stop them?" Yuzu muttered as she gazed at her bracelet. "That's…"

"However, right now, no-one can stop Zarc's alter egos from coming together." Yusho continued. "The situation is really bad."

"You don't know…the half of it." Yukio said as he slowly stood up. "While we were Dueling, I could see into Zarc's thoughts, which are shared between all his alter egos. Currently, Yugo and Yuri are about to encounter one another. When that happens, no matter who wins or loses their battle…Zarc will be one step closer to being revived. We have to stop them somehow, or at least suppress the victor."

"You intend to fight?" Yusho questioned Yukio. "However, if you are truly one of Zarc's reincarnations as well, even though you seem fine right now, you might…"

"I understand what you're saying, but there's no choice here, Yusho-san." Yukio said. "Even if we wanted to, neither Yuya nor I can escape at this point. And if Yuri emerges as the victor from his inevitable match with Yugo, he will surely hunt us down. Out of us all, he's the one who's been under Zarc's influence the longest, and the one who actively seeks to revive the Demon Duelist at the moment. I could gleam that much at least from Zarc's thoughts. I have to try and do what I can here despite my…situation."

"Then, our path is clear." Yusho turned to Reiji, handing Reira to him. "Please take care of him. And I'll leaving handling to Leo to you. In the end…talking things out didn't go that well."

"That's why I kept saying from the beginning that you should have joined me, Reiji, Yusho." Leo said. "With your aid, we could have taken down Sakaki Yuya and Tachibana Yukio before the former awakened."

"Yuya might not have been born naturally, but he's still my son, Leo." Yusho declared. "I won't let anyone hurt him, and I absolutely won't let him turn into a demon. That's my duty as his father."

"Do as you wish, Yusho." Leo said as he pressed a button on his throne's armrest, causing it to detach and slowly float towards ARC-V. "However, I will also proceed with what I believe is right. Our only hope right now is if Ray revives along with the power required to destroy Zarc once and for all."

"Wait!" Reiji called out as the walls separating the throne room from ARC-V started closing. "Stop that machine! You're only making the situation worse with your half-measures, Father!"

"I don't think he's going to listen to anything we have to say at this point." Yukio said as he glanced at the capsule containing Serena before the walls sealed completely, his arms balled into fists. He then turned to Yusho. "…Let's go, Yusho-san. Time is running out."

"Be careful, you two." Reiji said. "I'll do what I can to stop Akaba Leo, so do your best to prevent Zarc from fully reviving."

Both Yukio and Yusho nodded as they headed towards the exit of the throne room, with yet another decisive battle about to begin.

* * *

Card Corner

 **D/D Vodyanoy**

ATK: 2300, DEF: 1100, LV: 6

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: You can tribute this card; Special Summon "D/D" Monsters from your Deck whose total Level sum is equal to or lower than this card's Level. The Monsters Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack on this turn's Battle Phase.

 **D/D Agni**

ATK: 1600, DEF: 1900, LV: 4, SC: 5

Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once during either player's turn, when you receive effect damage, you can target a "D/D" Monster on your field; increase that Monster's ATK by an amount equal to half the amount of damage you received.

Monster Effect: Once during either player's turn, you can double one instance of effect damage.

 **Spirit Tech Force – Salamander Overlord**

ATK: 2700, DEF: 2100, LV: 8, SC: 2

Fire/Machine/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect

"Spirit Crystal – Salamander Core" + 1 "Spirit" Monster

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target a Monster on the field. If that Monster is destroyed during that turn, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can target Monsters on your opponent's field up to the number of "Spirit Tech Force" Monsters you control; destroy them and inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent for every destroyed Monster. Nce during your Battle Phase, if a "Spirit Tech Force" Monster on your field is targeted for an attack, you can switch the target of that attack to this Monster and halve any damage you receive from that battle. If this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Spirit Crystal – Undine Core**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 2, SC: 1

Water/Machine/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target a Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck; return it to your hand.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Pendulum Summoned in attack position from the hand this turn, you can target a Monster on the field; banish it and draw one card from your Deck. If this card is Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck, you can return it to the hand.

 **Spirit Crystal – Gnome Core**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 4, SC: 1

Earth/Machine/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target a Pendulum Monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Pendulum Summoned in attack position from the hand this turn, you can target a Monster on the field; halve its ATK and inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent, and then you can increase the ATK of a Monster on your field by 1000. If this card is Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck, you can return it to the hand.

 **Tilting Scales**

Normal Spell Card

Draw one card from your Deck for every Monster with a different summoning type on your field. If you have no cards on your hand, you can draw an additional card from your Deck.

 **Spirit Resonance**

Normal Spell Card

If you have two "Spirit" Monsters in your Pendulum Zone, prevent your opponent from activating the card effects of all cards they currently have face-up on the field and all their face-down Spell and Trap cards for this turn. If a "Spirit" Monster you control successfully activates its effect during the turn you activated this card, you can draw two cards from your Deck.

 **Spirit Foundry**

Normal Spell Card

Banish a "Spirit Crystal" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck; Special Summon a "Spirit Tech Force" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck which lists the banished Monster as one of its materials (this Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon).

 **Contract with the Throne**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card to a "D/D" Monster. When the equipped Monster declares an attack or is attacked, you can increase its ATK by an amount equal to the sum of the ATK of all other "D/D" Monsters on the field until the End Phase. Other Monsters you control cannot declare an attack on the turn you activated this effect. You can tribute the equipped Monster; draw one card from your Deck for every four Levels it has. During each of your Standby Phases, take 1000 points of damage.

 **D/D Conversion**

Normal Spell Card

Target a Monster on the field; as long as it remains face-up on the field, it's treated as a "D/D" Monster, its attribute becomes DARK and its type becomes Fiend.

 **Spirit Tech Breakthrough**

Normal Spell Card

Banish a "Spirit Tech Force" Pendulum Monster from your field or face-up from your Extra Deck; draw one card from your Deck for every 500 ATK that Monster has.

 **Spirit Tune-Up**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Target a "Spirit" Monster on your field; that Monster can use its effects twice during that turn, and your opponent cannot target it with card effects. If a "Spirit" Monster on your field would be destroyed, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to prevent its destruction.

 **Restrain Shatter**

Action Spell

For this turn, the Monsters currently on your field can activate their effects regardless of any effects that would prevent their activation.

 **Soul Draw**

Action Spell

Tribute a Monster on your field; draw a card from your Deck.

 **Supreme King's Blessing**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card to a Monster you control. During your turn, the equipped Monster is unaffected by card effects. If the equipped Monster attacks an opponent's Monster with a higher ATK than it, make the equipped Monster's ATK equal to the opponent's Monster's ATK + 500. If this card is destroyed, banish the equipped Monster.

 **Spirit Core Recycling**

Continuous Spell Card

"Spirit Crystal" Pendulum Monsters that are tributed on the field return back to your hand. If this card is destroyed, you can send as many "Spirit Crystal" Monsters from your hand to the Graveyard; place an equal number of Spirit Counters on a "Spirit" Monster on your field. If that Monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can remove a Counter from it to prevent its destruction and halve any damage you receive from that battle.

 **Miracle Guard**

Action Spell

Target an attack position Monster that is targeted for an attack; switch it to defense position and prevent its destruction from that battle.

 **Nature Recharge**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Target a "Spirit" Monster on your field that already declared an attack; it can attack once again on this turn's Battle Phase.

 **Fusion Chain Link**

Normal Trap Card

Target a Fusion Monster on your field; Special Summon a Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that shares at least one material with the targeted Monster by banishing the remaining materials from your hand and/or Deck (this Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). If the Monster summoned by this card's effect fails to destroy a Monster during the same turn's Battle Phase, you can banish that Monster and draw one card from your Deck.

 **Incursion Barrier**

Normal Trap Card

If a "Spirit" Monster on your field would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can prevent its destruction and halve any damage you receive from that battle, and also halve any damage you receive from battles involving it for the rest of this turn. If the Monster affected by this card's effect is destroyed during the same turn, you can Special Summon it from your Graveyard or Extra Deck to your field during this turn's End Phase. During the turn you activated this card, your opponent cannot attack you directly.

 **Contract with the Dark Sorcerer**

Continuous Trap Card

During your Main Phase, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the combined Level of all "D/D" Monsters on the field x 200. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase on the turn you used this effect. During each of your Standby Phases, take 2000 points of damage.

 **Spirit Sealing Formation**

Normal Trap Card

If you have two "Spirit" Monsters in your Pendulum Zone and at least one "Spirit" Monster on your Monster Zone, you can reduce all damage you receive to 0 for the rest of this turn.

 **And that concludes Chapter 56, where the circumstances regarding the birth and defeat of the Demon Duelist Zarc were explained, and the three-versus-one match between Leo, Yuya, Yukio and Reiji took place. I also took the opportunity to expand Leo's Deck a bit more, although more additions will have to wait for his next Duel. In the anime, the start of Yugo and Yuri's Duel took place at the same time as the fight against Leo, but I changed things a little in order to give their upcoming battle my undivided attention. And as promised, no-one will intrude in this fight until its conclusion.**

 **Well, that's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Greetings, community! Dvdryms here with Chapter 57. First, in response to your questions.**

 **—To EXECZ: No, I think they wouldn't work on such Monsters since "Spirit" is an ability in their case, not their archetype name.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 57 – Hour of Twilight**

"Are you sure…this is the right way…to that damned Professor's throne room…?"

"Yes, but are you sure you're in a condition to fight? You've been acting really weird since some time ago…"

"I…am fine. I cannot stop now. Not when Rin is so close."

Yugo responded with some difficulty to Sora, who was running next to him. Yugo had encountered the wounded Sora while running around aimlessly in an attempt to locate the Professor. After giving him some basic first aid, Sora offered to show him the way to the Professor's chambers. While they should have arrived there already, Yugo was assaulted by some sort of strange seizures that both delayed them and concerned Sora greatly.

 _This condition…it was exactly the same as when Yuya and Yukio fought in the Friendship Cup…_ Sora thought as he recalled Yugo's eyes, which eerily glowed green, and his hate-filled expression as he muttered incomprehensible things. _Rin's name was able to bring him back, but…I can't help but feel that something really serious is going on here… And I can't really dismiss this as mere paranoia…_

"Oi, can you hear me?" Yugo suddenly called out. "How much longer do we have until we reach the boss's room? I'm in a really bad mood right now, and I need somewhere to vent fast."

"You were going to go straight to the Professor without even giving me a greeting? Now that's just plain rude."

Yugo and Sora stopped in their tracks as a familiar silhouette stood before them. After stepping out from the shadows, the form of Yuri with his usual sardonic smile could be now clearly seen, causing Sora to start trembling.

"Yuri… Why did it have to be you of all people…? And the aura he's emitting… It feels even more dreadful than before…"

"Oh, so you were still alive, Shiunin Sora." Yuri briefly glanced at Sora, causing him to flinch. "As expected from such a nimble rat. I would love to finish you off, but my business with Yugo over there takes precedence."

"It's not Fusion, it's—!" Yugo started saying, but then abruptly paused. "…Huh, you actually got my name correctly. That's unexpected, you grinning bastard."

"And yet, despite my courtesy, your vulgar ways never change…" Yuri sighed in exasperation, but then smiled. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'm in a wonderful mood today, so I won't let such trivialities spoil it. After all, the ultimate power will soon be within my grasp. And the first step to that is defeating you, Yugo."

"Ultimate power?" Yugo frowned. "What sort of nonsense are you spouting now? No, forget about it. More importantly, where is Rin? What does the Professor want with her?"

"It's always Rin, Rin, Rin with you, isn't it?" Yuri snorted. "Seriously, your one-track mind never ceases to astonish me. I suppose it's no wonder you're still not seeing the big picture, or that you've missed the messages. Haven't you been feeling it since a while back? The quickening of our souls as the power sleeping within us seeks to awaken and become one once again? When that happens, I'll finally be able to fulfil my ambition and stand at the top as the mightiest existence! Yes, through us, the Supreme King Dragon Zarc will be revived!"

"Zarc…?" Sora muttered. "What's he talking about…?"

"Have you finally lost your mind?" Yugo narrowed his eyes at Yuri. "I don't know about any ultimate power or Zarc or whatever, but if you stand in my way, I'll blow you away. Nice and simple. This time…I'll rescue Rin without fail!"

"It seems you still don't get it." Yuri shook his head. "It can't be helped then. Either way, it doesn't matter whether you understand it or not. In the end, your fate is to become a foundation for me to rise even higher. Now, let's commence the next phase of the resurrection of the demon that will destroy this world!"

"In that case, I too will…"

"Stay back." Yugo extended his hand to prevent Sora from moving forward. "You're still in no condition to fight. I'll handle him. After all, I have a score to settle with that lowlife. He'll pay dearly for abducting Rin."

"Sorry…" Sora said as he collapsed to the ground. "However…be careful. He's strong. And there's this sinister aura around him… Just…always keep in mind what you're fighting for."

"Don't worry." Yugo said as he glared at Yuri. "This time, I'll definitely put him down for good!"

"How confident you are." Yuri grinned. "As expected from one of my other selves. If you're ready, let's begin this destined fight!"

[Duel!]

Both Duelists shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks.

Yugo – LP: 4000

Yuri – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Yugo announced. "I activate the Spell Card Speedraw. Since I control no cards, I can draw two cards from my Deck and send a "Speedroid" Monster to my Graveyard. Then, I activate the Spell Card Speed Recovery in order to target a "Speedroid" Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it. In exchange, I cannot Normal Summon or Set any Monster for this turn. Revive, Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)!"

Den-Den Daiko Duke appeared on Yugo's field.

"Since I control only a Tuner Monster on my field, I can activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Speedrift." Yugo continued. "Thanks to its effect, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Speedroid" Monster from my Deck. Come, Speedroid Shave Boomerang (Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 0/LV: 4)!"

A mechanical Monster resembling a boomerang appeared on Yugo's field.

"I'm not finished yet." Yugo declared. "Since I control at least one Wind-attribute Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come, Speedroid Taketonborg (ATK: 600/DEF: 1200/LV: 3)!"

A small toy robot appeared on Yugo's field next to his other Monsters.

"I tune the Level 3 Taketonborg with the Level 3 Den-Den Daiko Duke!" As Taketonborg turned into three stars and Daiko Duke turned into three rings surrounding them, Yugo chanted. "With that ever-changing body of yours, soar across the boundless skies and surpass all enemies before you! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 6! Highspeedroid Rubik Sky Fighter (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1300/LV: 6)!"

The Monster resembling a fighter plane made out of a large number of small cubes appeared on Yugo's field.

"Next, since I control a "Speedroid" Synchro Monster, I can activate the Spell Card Prank Fireworks, whose effect allows me to inflict 300 points of damage to you for every "Speedroid" Monster on my field." Yugo stated. "Since there are two such Monsters, you'll receive 600 points of damage!"

Several fireworks shot out of Yugo's card, striking Yuri's body and causing him to wince.

Yuri – LP: 4000→3400

"Thanks to my Spell Card's second effect, I can draw one card from my Deck." Yugo said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Yuri announced. "Draw! I summon Predator Plants Stylidium Mantis (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

A Monster resembling a cross between a carnivorous plants and a mantis appeared on Yuri's field, snapping its forelegs in a menacing manner.

"Stylidium Mantis's effect activates." Yuri stated. "If this card is summoned while there is a Special Summoned Monster on my opponent's field, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" Monster from my Deck. Come, Predator Plants Spino Dionaea (ATK: 1800/DEF: 0/LV: 4)!"

The Monster resembling a cross between a raptor and a carnivorous plant appeared on Yuri's field.

"Spino Dionaea's effect activates." Yuri grinned. "When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can place a Predator Counter on a Monster my opponent controls and reduce its Level to 1. I choose Rubik Sky Fighter. Then, I activate the effect of Predator Plants Heliamphora Leo in my hand. This card can be Special Summoned from my hand by destroying a Monster on my opponent's field that has a Predator Counter on it. I will destroy Rubik Sky Fighter in order to Special Summon Predator Plants Heliamphora Leo (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2600/LV: 8)!"

Rubik Sky Fighter suddenly broke apart, with several vines erupting from it and landing on Yuri's field, taking the form of a Monster resembling a cross between a carnivorous plant and a lion that let out a furious howl.

"Due to its effect, Heliamphora Leo's attack is equal to the attack of the destroyed Monster (Heliamphora Leo ATK: 0→2500)." Yuri continued. "Next, I activate Heliamphora Leo's effect to place a Predator Counter on Shave Boomerang. Now, let's battle! Stylidium Mantis, attack Shave Boomerang! At this moment, Stylidium Mantis's effect activates! When this card battles an opponent's Monster with a Predator Counter on it, that Monster's attack is halved until the End Phase (Shave Boomerang ATK: 2000→1000)! Take down his Monster!"

"I won't let you!" Yugo exclaimed. "I activate the Trap Card Miracle Synchro Armor! Thanks to its effect, I will banish Rubik Sky Fighter from my Graveyard in order to prevent Shave Boomerang's destruction by battle and halve any damage from battle for the remainder of this turn!"

Following Yugo's words, Stylidium Mantis struck Shave Boomerang, generating a shockwave that caused Yugo to grunt in pain.

Yugo – LP: 4000→3800

"There's more from where that came from." Yuri grinned. "Spino Dionaea, attack Shave Boomerang!"

Several vines erupted from the plant extending from the Monster's back, striking Shave Boomerang. A few of them were deflected and struck Yugo instead, opening a few cuts on his body.

Yugo – LP: 3800→3400

"Finally, Heliamphora Leo will attack Shave Boomerang as well!" Yuri shouted. "Malicious Claw!"

Heliamphora Leo dashed forward, slashing at Shave Boomerang and generating a shockwave that sent Yugo skidding backwards.

Yugo – LP: 3400→2650

"At the Battle Phase's end, Miracle Synchro Armor's second effect activates." Yugo stated. "I can draw one card from my Deck for every time I received damage from battles involving the targeted Monster, in this case three."

"I suppose this is good enough for a warm-up." Yuri said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn, with your Monster's attack returning to normal (Shave Boomerang ATK: 1000→2000)."

"My turn!" Yugo announced. "Draw! I Special Summon the second copy of Speedroid Taketonborg from my hand through its effect!"

Taketonborg appeared once more on Yugo's field.

"Next, I summon the Tuner Monster Speedroid Master Spinner (ATK: 200/DEF: 400/LV: 1)!"

Master Spinner appeared on Yugo's field next to his other Monsters.

"I tune the Level 4 Shave Boomerang and the Level 3 Taketonborg with the Level 1 Master Spinner!" As Shave Boomerang and Taketonborg turned into four and three stars respectively, and Master Spinner turned into a single ring surrounding them, Yugo chanted. "Proud ruler of the skies! Sweep down with the raging gale and deliver swift punishment to your enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Highspeedroid Kitedrake (Wind/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800/LV: 8)!"

A mechanical Monster resembling a mechanical dragon with a serpentine body and several small wings of light extending from its body appeared on Yugo's field.

"Highspeedroid Kitedrake's effect activates." Yugo declared. "When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully, I can destroy all cards on the field apart from it. Take this, you grinning bastard!"

A barrage of lightning bolts erupted from Kitedrake's body, striking and destroying all cards on Yuri's field.

"Not bad." Yuri commented. "However, Heliamphora Leo's effect activates. When this card is destroyed, I can Special Summon a "Predator Plants" Monster from my Deck. Come, Predator Plants Drosophyllum Hydra (ATK: 800/DEF: 2300/LV: 5) in defense mode!"

The Monster resembling a cross between a carnivorous plant and a hydra appeared on Yuri's field.

"In that case, I will send Highspeedroid Puzzle from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to activate the Equip Spell Card Speedroid Combo and equip it to Kitedrake." Yugo stated. "Thanks to its effect, when the equipped Monster attacks an opponent's defense position Monster, I can inflict piercing damage to them."

"Nice!" Sora cheered. "With this, he'll still be able to damage Yuri!"

"Battle!" Yugo exclaimed. "Highspeedroid Kitedrake, destroy Drosophyllum Hydra! Conduction Thunderstrike!"

Kitedrake opened its maw wide, unleashing a powerful blast of condensed electricity that vaporized Drosophyllum Hydra, with the ensuing explosion sending Yuri flying backwards.

Yuri – LP: 3400→2700

"Thanks to the second effect of Speedroid combo, I will draw a card from my Deck." Yugo said. "I end my turn with this."

"It's my turn!" Yuri announced. "Draw! Now then, time to get really serious. Normally, I would enjoy myself by slowly tormenting you, but I really can't wait to get my hands on the ultimate power, so I'll have to skip that. I activate the Spell Card Cross-Pollination Fusion, whose effect allows me to banish two "Predator Plants" Monsters from my hand or field and Special Summon two "Predator Plants" Fusion Monsters from my Extra Deck who can be Fusion Summoned by using these Monsters as materials. In exchange, I cannot summon anything else for this turn. I will banish Predator Plants Fly Hell and Predator Plants Pteropenthes from my hand in order to Special Summon these two Monsters! Come, Predator Plants Chimera Rafflesia (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7) and Predator Plants Genlisea Manticore (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700/LV: 7)!"

A large portal appeared on Yuri's field, with both Monsters emerging from it and landing on it.

"Battle!" Yuri exclaimed. "Chimera Rafflesia, attack Highspeedroid Kitedrake! At this moment, Chimera Rafflesia's effect activates! When this card battles, the opponent's Monster loses 1000 attack while this card gains 1000 attack until the end of this turn (Kitedrake ATK: 3000→2000, Chimera Rafflesia ATK: 2500→3500)! Do it, Chimera Rafflesia! Blooming Massacre!"

"I activate the final effect of Speedroid Combo!" Yugo shouted. "By banishing it and the Synchro Monster that was sent to the Graveyard to activate it, I can negate the attack of an opponent's Monster!"

Following Yugo's words, a ghostly image of Puzzle appeared in front of Kitedrake, shielding it from Chimera Rafflesia's attack.

"You may have avoided my first attack, but what about this one!?" Yuri smirked. "Genlisea Manticore, destroy Highspeedroid Kitedrake! Venomous Spike!"

Several spikes were shot from Genlisea Manticore's scorpion tail, piercing through Kitedrake's body in several places and destroying it, with the ensuing shockwave causing Yugo to grunt in pain.

Yugo – LP: 2650→2250

"Kitedrake's effect activates." Yugo stated. "When this card is sent to the Graveyard, I can add a "Speedroid" Monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose Speedroid Menkoat."

"Thanks to its effect, Genlisea Manticore can make a second attack during each turn's Battle Phase if I control another "Predator Plants" Monster." Yuri declared. "Therefore, Genlisea Manticore will attack you directly! Venomous Spike!"

"As if you'd take me down that easily!" Yugo bellowed. "I activate the effect of Speedroid Menkoat in my hand! When I'm about to receive an attack, I can Special Summon this card from my hand and switch all Monsters you control to defense mode! Come, Speedroid Menkoat (ATK: 100/DEF: 2000/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

Speedroid Menkoat appeared on Yugo's field, with Yuri's Monsters switching into defense position immediately afterwards.

"Tch, you're no fun…" Yuri frowned. "Well, expecting you to give up so easily when you're renowned for your stubbornness would be a bit too much I guess. Still, you're merely prolonging the inevitable. No matter the conclusion, I win either way as I'll become a part of the strongest existence. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yugo announced. "Draw! I will banish Speedroid Taketonborg from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon this card from my hand. Come, Speedroid Gyroscope (ATK: 100/DEF: 2300/LV: 5)!"

The Monster resembling a spinning gyroscope appeared on Yugo's field.

"Then, I summon the Tuner Monster Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice (ATK: 300/DEF: 1500)!"

A Monster resembling a small pyramid with three eyes engraved on its sides and three spheres surrounding it appeared on Yugo's field.

"I tune the Level 5 Gyroscope with the Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice!" As Gyroscope turned into five stars and Tri-Eyed Dice turned into three rings surrounding them, Yugo chanted. "With these massive fists of steel, smash apart our enemies and pave the road to victory! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Highspeedroid Gattai Robo Dracyon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1700/LV: 8)!"

The Monster resembling a large, blue-colored toy robot with several white armor parts placed on it and a pulsating core on its chest appeared on Yugo's field.

"Ah, how nostalgic." Yuri smirked. "I remember you used that same move during our three-way Duel back at the Synchro Dimension. It's too bad Yukio isn't here as well to share this moment with us."

"If you remember that, then you know what's coming next, right?" Yugo remarked. "Gattai Robo Dracyon's effect activates! Since it was Synchro Summoned by using a Level 5 or higher Monster as a Synchro Material, I can target and destroy two cards on my opponent's side of the field! I choose to destroy Genlisea Manticore and Chimera Rafflesia! Double Recoil Burst!"

Gattai Robo Dracyon's metal fists shot forward and destroyed Yuri's two Monsters.

"Genlisea Manticore's effect activates." Yuri stated. "When this card is destroyed, I can Special Summon a "Predator Plants" Monster from my Graveyard. Revive, Stylidium Mantis in defense mode."

A portal appeared on Yuri's field, with Stylidium Mantis emerging from it.

"And of course, Stylidium Mantis's effect activates as well." Yuri continued. "Through it, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" Monster from my Deck. Come, Predator Plants Cordyceps (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) in defense mode."

Cordyceps appeared on Yuri's field next to his other Monster.

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Speed Gateway." Yugo declared. "Through its effect, if I control a "Speedroid" Synchro Monster, I can Special Summon a random "Speedroid" Tuner Monster from my Deck. Let's see what luck has in store for me!"

Yugo grabbed the card that protruded from his Deck and gazed at it for a few seconds before smirking.

"That's a pretty good one. The one I will Special Summon is Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice (ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1)!"

A dice with red eyes engraved on it and six spheres surrounding it appeared on Yugo's field.

"I tune the Level 4 Menkoat with the Level 1 Red-Eyed Dice!" As Menkoat turned into four stars and One-Eyed Dice turned into a single ring surrounding them, Yugo chanted. "Feel the pulse of this swordsman's soul! Come, Level 5! Highspeedroid Chanbarider (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/LV: 5)!"

The Monster holding two blades and riding what appeared to be a giant sword appeared next to Gattai Robo Dracyon.

"Battle!" Yugo exclaimed. "Highspeedroid Chanbarider, attack Stylidium Mantis! At this moment, Chanbarider's effect activates, increasing its attack by 100 (Chanbarider ATK: 2000→2100)! Destroy his Monster, Chanbarider!"

Chanbarider charged forward, slashing at Yuri's Monster with its blades and destroying it.

"Due to its effect, Chanbarider can attack twice per Battle Phase!" Yugo continued. "And of course, its attack increases by 100 once more (Chanbarider ATK: 2100→2200)! Do it, Chanbarider!"

Following Yugo's command, Chanbarider charged forward once again, piercing through Cordyceps and destroying it.

"Finally, Gattai Robo Dracyon will attack you directly!" Yugo declared. "Spin Storm!"

"I activate the Trap Card Resolute Predator!" Yuri shouted. "Through its effect, when I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" Monster from my Deck and make it unable to be destroyed by battle during this turn! Come, Predator Plants Sundew Kingii (ATK: 600/DEF: 200/LV: 2) in defense mode!"

A portal appeared on Yuri's field, with Sundew Kingii emerging from it. Immediately afterwards, it received Gattai Robo Dracyon's attack, but remained unscathed.

"How stubborn…" Yugo growled. "I end my turn with that."

"My turn!" Yuri announced. "Draw! Due to the effect of the destroyed Chimera Rafflesia, I can add a "Fusion" card from my Deck to my hand. I choose the Spell Card Fusion. Moreover, I activate the effect of Cordyceps in my Graveyard. By banishing it from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon two Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" Monsters from my Graveyard. Revive, Spino Dionaea and Stylidium Mantis!"

A ghostly image of Cordyceps appeared above Yuri's head, extending its roots towards the ground and dragging out the two Monsters.

"Stylidium Mantis's effect activates once again, allowing me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" Monster from my Deck since you control a Special Summoned Monster." Yuri continued. "Come, Predator Plants Squid Drosera (ATK: 800/DEF: 400/LV: 2)!"

Squid Drosera appeared on Yuri's field next to his other three Monsters.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Predator Harvest, whose effect allows me to draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of "Predator Plants" Monsters on my field, in this case four." Yuri stated. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Fusion in order to fuse Squid Drosera, Stylidium Mantis and Spino Dionaea!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted.

"Carnivorous flowers which endlessly hunger for prey, join together as one now and release the wicked gaze of death onto this world! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 9! Predator Plants Philcoxia Basilisk (ATK: 3100/DEF: 2700/LV: 9)!"

The massive serpent that had seemingly fused with a plant, whose head consisted of an oversized fanged flower with the head of snake protruding from it, appeared on Yuri's field.

"Squid Drosera's effect activates, allowing me to place a Predator Counter on all my Monsters my opponent controls since it left the field." Yuri said as two fanged spores attached themselves to Yugo's Monsters. "Then, I activate Sundew Kingii's effect. Once per turn, I can perform a Fusion Summon by using it and Monsters my opponent controls that have Predator Counters on them, with those Monsters' attribute being treated as Dark. I will fuse Sundew Kingii with your two Synchro Monsters!"

As the three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted for the second time.

"Captivating flower that invite the abyss! Become one with the corrupted mechanical constructs and unleash the malevolent beast feared even by the Gods themselves! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 10! Predator Plants Urticularia Typhon (ATK: ?/DEF: 2400/LV: 10)!"

The oversized Monster whose lower half was that of a serpent and whose head resembled a giant carnivorous plant, had six wings sprouting from its back, several snake heads emerging from its shoulders, and overall looked like it had fused with a plant appeared on Yuri's field.

"Urticularia Typhon's effect activates." Yuri stated. "Through it, it gains 900 attack for every material used to Fusion Summon it. Since three Monsters were used, my Monster gains 2700 attack (Urticularia Typhon ATK: ?→2700). Now, let's battle! Philcoxia Basilisk, attack him directly! Sinister Gaze!"

"I activate the effect of Tri-Eyed Dice in my Graveyard!" Yugo exclaimed. "By banishing this card from my Graveyard, I can negate your attack!"

"In that case, Urticularia Typhon will attack you directly!" Yuri shouted. "World Destroyer!"

"Since I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can banish Speed Gateway from my Graveyard to activate its effect!" Yugo declared as Urticularia Typhon prepared to unleash its attack. "Through it, I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster that was Special Summoned by its effect from my Graveyard! Revive, Red-Eyed Dice in defense mode!"

A portal appeared on Yugo's field, with Red-Eyed Dice emerging from it and receiving Urticularia Typhon's attack.

"He managed to evade Yuri's attack once again." Sora commented. "It pains me to admit that he's doing a far better job against him than me, Dennis and Johan did combined…"

"I place a card face-down and end my turn." Yuri said. "At this moment, Urticularia Typhon's effect activates. During the End Phase, if this card is in attack position and failed to inflict battle damage to my opponent, I can inflict damage to them equal to the number of materials used for its Fusion Summon multiplied by 200. Since three materials were used, you'll receive 600 points of damage!"

Following Yuri's words, the snake heads protruding from Urticularia Typhon's necks shot out drops of poison that struck Yugo, causing him to hiss in pain.

Yugo – LP: 2250→1650

"At this moment, I activate the effect of Speedroid Glass Skull in my hand." Yugo abruptly said. "Since my opponent Special Summoned a Monster from the Extra Deck and I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon this card from my hand during their End Phase. Come, Speedroid Glass Skull (Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 3000/LV: 7)!"

A Monster that resembled part of a marble run with a skull on front appeared on Yugo's field.

"You summoned a Level 7 Monster during my turn, but what are you going to do with it when it has 0 attack?" Yuri wondered. "I'm afraid it won't be that useful against my Monsters."

"We'll see about that." Yugo said. "Now, it's my turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Highspeedroid Recycling. Through its effect, if I have at least three "Highspeedroid" Monsters in my Graveyard, I can release a "Speedroid" Monster on my field in order to draw cards from my Deck until I have five. Then, I summon Speedroid Double Yoyo (Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1400/LV: 3)!"

A Monster resembling two mechanical yoyos with blades extending from them that were joined together appeared on Yugo's field.

"I activate Double Yoyo's effect." Yugo continued. "When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Speedroid" Monster in my Graveyard. Revive, Den-Den Daiko Duke!"

Den-Den Daiko Duke appeared on Yugo's field next to Double Yoyo.

"I tune the Level 4 Double Yoyo with the Level 3 Den-Den Daiko Duke!" As Double Yoyo turned into four stars and Den-Den Daiko Duke turned into three rings surrounding them, Yugo chanted. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

Yugo's ace Monster appeared on the field, letting out a resonant howl.

"Here you are." A malevolent smile appeared on Yuri's field as he spread his arms wide. "Don't worry. Unlike your dim-witted master, I can understand your intent perfectly. Soon…soon, all of us will be one once again, and the world will tremble before our power!"

"Oi, who are you calling dim-witted, cabbage head!?" Yugo shook his fist at Yuri. "Also, have you completely lost your mind? What's all this gibberish you're spouting?"

"You'll understand soon enough, what the purpose of our existence is and what the true meaning behind those seemingly random encounters was." Yuri smirked. "Now, it's still your turn, no? Show me the might of the Heavenly Dragon you possess."

"I don't understand you one bit, and I don't really feel the need to." Yugo declared. "I'll just take you down with all I have! I activate the Spell Card Critical Dice Gamble. Due to its effect, I can target a Monster I control, and when it battles an opponent's Monster with a higher attack than it, both of us roll a dice. If I roll the higher number, your Monster is destroyed and you receive the battle damage I would have received from that battle minus the difference between the dice results multiplied by 100. If you do, my Monster is banished after its destruction and I receive twice the battle damage from that battle plus the difference between the dice results multiplied by 100. Furthermore, the targeted Monster can attack all Monsters my opponent controls once each, but no other Monsters I control can attack."

"He's basically betting everything on luck for this turn." Sora remarked. "That's a very bold and reckless tactic where you either win big or lose big…"

"Battle!" Yugo exclaimed. "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, attack Philcoxia Basilisk! And now, Critical Dice Gamble's effect activates! Let's see what the result will be!"

Two giant dice appeared above the two Duelists and shot forward, rolling on the ground for a while. Yuri's dice stopped at three, while Yugo's stopped at five.

"Yosh!" Yugo cheered. "Since the result is higher, your Monster is destroyed and you take the damage I would have taken from that battle minus the subtracted amount!"

Following Yugo's words, the dice shot forward, piercing through Philcoxia Basilisk and striking Yuri, sending him skidding backwards.

Yuri – LP: 2700→2300

"Let's go for two-for-two next!" Yugo declared. "Clear Wing, attack Urticularia Typhon! And of course, it's time for another dice roll!"

The previous scene was repeated once again, with Yuri rolling a two and Yugo rolling a three. Immediately afterwards, Yugo's dice shot forward and pierced through Yuri's Monster, destroying it and generating a shockwave that caused Yuri to wince.

Yuri – LP: 2300→2200

"To think you would come on top thanks to sheer luck of all things…" Yuri muttered. "However, I can't fault you for being so desperate to cover the difference in skill that you'd resort to gambling of all things."

"Your back-handed insults are really starting to piss me off here." Yugo growled as his eyes briefly flashed green. "But keep boasting all you want. It's going to be all the more satisfying when I bring you down. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Yuri announced. "Draw! With this, the stage is almost set. Now, let's call forth the dragon that will signal the climax of this battle for supremacy! I activate the Trap Card Revengeance Fusion! Through its effect, if Monsters on my field were destroyed during the previous turn, I can Special Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck which can be Fusion Summoned by using those Monsters as materials by ignoring its summoning conditions! Appear, the incarnation of my ravenous soul! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A swirling portal appeared above Yuri, with Starve Venom emerging from it and landing on the field. Immediately afterwards, both dragons started howling as if calling out to each other, with Yugo doubling over as his eyes turned green.

"What's…this…?" Yugo wheezed out as he clutched his chest. "Become…one…? It's the same…as before…"

"Don't resist and accept the inevitable, Yugo." Yuri had a beatific smile on his face as his eyes blazed with a purple glow and a dark aura surrounded him. "What you're hearing is the call of destiny that was preordained when we were born into this world. Embrace our calling and join me so that we can be revived as the strongest existence there is!"

"Revive…" Yugo spoke as if he was in a trance. "That's right… I promised…that I would definitely return to finish what I started…"

"Don't listen to a word he says, Yugo!" Sora cried out from the side. "You can't give in to this strange darkness! Remember what you came here for! You wanted to save Rin above all, didn't you!? That's why…that's why, you must fight!"

"Rin…" Yugo muttered as the dark aura surrounding him slowly receded and his eyes returned to normal. "That's right… I don't know what the Hell is going on here…but what I have to do hasn't changed. I…I will definitely save Rin without fail!"

"How needlessly stubborn." Yuri clicked his tongue in irritation. "In that case, we'll do this the hard way then. Just remember that you brought this upon yourself during your final moments by making it more difficult than it needed to be. Now, let's continue the Duel. Due to Revengeance Fusion's effect, Starve Venom gains attack equal to half the attack of one of its Fusion Materials. I choose to add half of Philcoxia Basilisk's attack to it (Starve Venom ATK: 2800→4350). Then, I activate Starve Venom's effect! Once per turn, I can target a Monster on the field, negate its effects and have Starve Venom gain its effects! I will take your Clear Wing's effect! Essence Leech!"

"Clear Wing's effect is superior!" Yugo exclaimed. "When a Level 5 or higher Monster activates its effect, I can negate that effect and destroy that Monster, while Clear Wing gains attack equal to that Monster's attack until the End Phase! Dichroic Mirror!"

A stream of light erupted from Clear Wing's wings following Yugo's words, enveloping Starve Venom and destroying it.

(Clear Wing ATK: 2500→6850)

"However, at this moment, Starve Venom's second effect activates!" Yuri grinned. "When this card is destroyed, I can destroy all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls and inflict damage to them equal to the attack those Monsters had on the field. Therefore, both you and Clear Wing are finished!"

"I won't let that happen!" Yugo shouted. "I activate the Trap Card Clear Mirror Ward, equipping it to Clear Wing! Thanks to its effect, Clear Wing cannot be destroyed by card effects as long as it's equipped with this card."

"Well played, but I'm far from finished here." Yuri declared. "I activate the effect of Predator Plants Droseridites Jackal (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 500/LV: 1) in my hand. By sending this card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can target a Dark-attribute Monster in my Graveyard that was destroyed this turn and Special Summon it, with its attack becoming double the attack it had on the field. Revive, Starve Venom!"

A large crevice appeared on the ground, with Starve Venom emerging from it and landing on Yuri's field.

(Starve Venom ATK: 2800→8700)

"That guy…" Sora narrowed his eyes at this. "He counted on Starve Venom being destroyed in order to bring it back with even higher attack…"

"Battle!" Yuri exclaimed. "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, destroy Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Venom Stream of Gluttony!"

"I activate the effect of Speedroid Vehicron (Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 800/LV: 3) in my hand!" Yugo abruptly stated. "When a Wind-attribute Monster on my field battles, I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard in order to increase its attack by 1000 (Clear Wing ATK: 6850→7850) and prevent its destruction by battle until the end of this turn!"

Several roots extended from Starve Venom's back, binding Clear Wing. Immediately afterwards, a sphere of energy appeared above Starve Venom, with a powerful blast being launched from it. Although it failed to destroy Clear Wing due to a semi-transparent barrier that appeared around it, the ensuing shockwave sent Yugo flying backwards, while the walls around the corridor showed some cracks.

Yugo – LP: 1650→800

"Since I received damage during my Battle Phase, I can activate the effect of Speedroid OMK Gum (Wind/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 800/LV: 1) in my hand." Yugo said. "Thanks to it, I can Special Summon it!"

A small robot appeared on Yugo's field next to his Clear Wing.

"In addition, OMK Gum's effect allows me to perform a Synchro Summon immediately after being summoned. I will tune the Level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with the Level 1 OMK Gum!" As Clear Wing turned into seven stars and OMK Gum turned into a single ring surrounding them, Yugo chanted. "Spread those wings shining with sacred light and strike down your enemies with your radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

The dragon whose wings and part of its armor were made out of crystal appeared on Yugo's field, letting out a sonorous roar as its glow illuminated the area.

"OMK Gum's effect hasn't ended yet." Yugo continued. "When this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material, I can draw a card from my Deck, and if that card is a "Speedroid" Monster, the Synchro Monster that was summoned by using OMK Gum as a Synchro Material gains attack equal to that Monster's attack. Now, let's see if luck will remain on my side!"

Yugo drew a card from his Deck and revealed it to Yuri.

"The Monster I drew was the 1800 attack Speedroid Pachingo-Kart." Yugo stated. "As such, Crystal Wing gains 1800 attack (Crystal Wing ATK: 3000→4800)."

"Even though he received damage, he still managed to summon his Monster's evolved form and make it stronger." Sora commented. "Maybe he'll actually manage to pull through."

"As expected of my alter ego, your skills are not to be underestimated." Yuri remarked. "Still, as long as you deny your true nature, you will always be inferior to me."

"Who the Hell is inferior to you, you schizophrenic freak!?" Yugo roared. "I'll make you eat those words for sure!"

"You will try." Yuri scoffed at Yugo's words. "And you will miserably fail. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yugo announced. "Draw! Now, let's battle! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! At this moment, Crystal Wing's effect activates! When it battles a Level 5 or higher Monster, it gains attack equal to that Monster's attack during damage calculation (Crystal Wing ATK: 4800→13500)! Do it, Crystal Wing! Crystallos Edge of Gale!"

"I activate the Trap Card Fusion Empowerment!" Yuri shouted. "When a Monster I control battles, I can banish any number of Fusion Monsters from my Graveyard and increase its attack by 1000 for every banished Monster until the End Phase! I will banish the four Fusion Monsters in my Graveyard to increase Starve Venom's attack by 1000 (Starve Venom ATK: 8700→12700)! In addition, any damage I receive or inflict through battles involving that Monster is halved for this turn!"

Crystal Wing was surrounded by an aura of light as it shot forward, piercing through Starve Venom and destroying it, with Yuri being sent skidding backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Yuri – LP: 2200→1800

"I hope you haven't forgotten about Starve Venom's effect." Yuri let out a sly smirk. "When it's destroyed, I can destroy all Special Summoned Monsters you control and inflict damage to you equal to their attack on the field!"

"Like hell you will!" Yugo bellowed. "I activate the effect of Clear Mirror Ward in my Graveyard, banishing it in order to negate the activation of an effect that would destroy cards on my field! Therefore, Crystal Wing is safe!"

"For now, it is." Yuri agreed. "However, that might not be the case during my next turn."

"You seem to have something planned judging from your crooked attitude." Yugo said. "However, don't think I'll let you have your way. I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"How rude, saying that someone has a crooked attitude." Yuri faux sulked. "I'm just your ordinary, average fellow that seeks to subjugate the entire world and stand above everyone else as the final and only victor."

"That's a pretty twisted goal there…" Yugo said as sweat formed on his forehead. "Damn, you just get creepier and creepier every time you open your mouth."

"I've heard that many times before." Yuri smirked. "Unfortunately, I can't seem to do anything about it. It's part of my charm after all. Now, let's continue. It's my turn! Draw! I summon Predator Plants Ophrys Scorpio (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800/LV: 3)!"

The Monster resembling a hybrid between a carnivorous plant and a scorpion appeared on Yuri's field.

"Ophrys Scorpio's effect activates." Yuri announced. "When this card is summoned successfully, I can send a "Predator Plants" Monster from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon a "Predator Plants" Monster from my Deck. Appear, Predator Plants Darling Cobra (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500/LV: 3)!"

The Monster resembling a mix between a cobra and a carnivorous plant appeared on Yuri's field.

"Darling Cobra's effect activates." Yuri continued. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can add a "Fusion" Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I choose Super Fusion. Then, I activate the effect of Droseridites Jackal in my Graveyard, banishing it and Darling Cobra from my field in order to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Monster from my Graveyard to my opponent's field and draw two cards from my Deck. Revive, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

A portal appeared above Yugo's field, with Starve Venom emerging from it and landing next to Crystal Wing. Immediately afterwards, both dragons started howling once again, with Yugo wincing as his eyes briefly flashed green.

"These guys…are they saying something…?" Yugo wondered. "Who is that Zarc fellow…?"

"He's our complete form, the person we shall become once we finally join together as one." Yuri let out a malevolent smile as the dark aura surrounding him intensified. "However, since you still seem unwilling to let go of your petty attachments, I will force you to submit first. I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Super Fusion, using its effect in order to fuse Starve Venom on your field and Ophrys Scorpio on mine!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet-smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500/LV: 10)!"

A new dragon that seemed like it had fused with a carnivorous plant, which was predominantly colored white and violet, appeared on Yuri's field, letting out a resounding howl. In response, Crystal Wing also howled, seemingly glaring at its counterpart.

"Both evolved forms of their ace Monsters are now out on the field…" Sora muttered. "It looks like this Duel will be settled sooner rather than later…"

"I activate Greedy Venom's effect." Yuri declared. "Once per turn, I can target a Monster on the field, reduce its attack to 0 and negate its effects. Of course, I will target your Crystal Wing. Invasive Saturation!"

"Crystal Wing's effect activates!" Yugo shouted. "Once during either player's turn, when a Monster's effect on the field is activated, I can negate that effect, destroy that Monster and have my Monster gain attack equal to that Monster's attack on the field until the end of this turn! Interfere Refraction!"

A wave of pure white light erupted from Crystal Wing's wings, piercing through Greedy Venom's body and destroying it.

(Crystal Wing ATK: 4800→8100)

"However, Greedy Venom's second effect activates." Yuri stated. "When this card is destroyed, I can destroy all Monsters on the field and inflict damage to their controllers equal to their attack. I will destroy your Crystal Wing!"

"I activate the Counter Trap Card Tuner's Protection!" Yugo exclaimed. "Thanks to its effect, when a Synchro Monster on my field would be destroyed, I can banish the Tuner Monster that was used to summon it from my Graveyard, in this case OMK Gum, in order to prevent its destruction and draw one card from my Deck!"

"All right!" Sora cheered. "Yuri's dragon was destroyed while Yugo's dragon still remains on the field! Yugo has the advantage now!"

"Is that so?" Yuri grinned. "Greedy Venom's final effect activates. Once during either player's turn, when this card is destroyed, I can banish one of its Fusion Materials in order to Special Summon it. In exchange, it cannot use its other effects for the rest of this turn. I choose to banish Ophrys Scorpio in order to revive Greedy Venom!"

A lake of acid appeared on the ground, with Greedy Venom emerging from it and landing on Yuri's field.

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Clock Reversal." Yuri continued. "Thanks to its effect, if I activated a "once per turn" effect on this turn, I can have this card's effect become the same as that effect. As such, I will copy Greedy Venom's effect and activate it once again through this card!"

Several vines with fangs on their ends erupted from Yuri's card following his words, striking Crystal Wing's body in various places and causing its glow to subside.

(Crystal Wing ATK: 8100→0)

"Battle!" Yuri exclaimed. "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon, destroy Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon and finish this! Disintegration Stream of Avarice! With this, it's the end for you!"

"No, not yet!" Yugo shouted. "Thanks to the effect of Tuner's Protection, all damage I receive from battles involving the affected Monster is reduced to 0 for the rest of this turn!"

A violet stream of energy erupted from Greedy Venom's maw, which pierced through Crystal Wing and destroyed it in a massive explosion. However, Yugo was unaffected due to a semi-transparent barrier that appeared around him.

"That was close…" Sora let out a relieved sigh. "However, the situation is very disadvantageous for Yugo as things stand. Unless he turns things around on his next turn, he will…"

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Yuri said. "Now then, if you have any more tricks for me, now is the time to show them. Don't hold back and come at me with all you've got."

"I don't need you to tell me that!" Yugo said. "My turn! Draw! I'll start things with this. I activate the Spell Card Hidden Shot, whose effect allows me to banish a "Speedroid" Monster from my Graveyard in order to destroy an opponent's Monster. I will banish Speedroid Taketonborg in order to destroy Greedy Venom!"

A ghostly image of Taketonborg appeared on Yugo's field, shooting forward and piercing through Greedy Venom's torso, destroying it.

"I activate Greedy Venom's effect." Yuri stated. "By banishing Starve Venom from my Graveyard, I can revive it."

A pool of acid appeared on Yuri's field, with Greedy Venom emerging from it as it roared.

"I was counting on that." Yugo smirked. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Chain Reborn. Thanks to its effect, if my opponent Special Summoned a Monster from their Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Monster from my Graveyard with an equal or lower Level than it. Revive once again, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"

A pillar of light shot upwards, with Crystal Wing emerging from it and landing on Yugo's field.

"Since you used Greedy Venom's effect to revive it, you cannot use its other effects for this turn." Yugo pointed out. "As such, it's time to battle! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, attack Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon! At this moment, Crystal Wing's effect activates, increasing its attack by an amount equal to Greedy Venom's attack during damage calculation (Crystal Wing ATK: 3000→6300)! Do it, Crystal Wing! Crystallos Edge of Gale!"

"Since I'm about to receive damage, I can activate the effect of Drosophyllum Hydra in my Graveyard!" Yuri exclaimed. "Through it, I will banish Spino Dionaea from my Graveyard in order to return Starve Venom from my banish zone to the Graveyard and halve the battle damage!"

Following Yuri's words, Crystal Wing was enveloped by light as it dashed forward, piercing through Greedy Venom once again and destroying for the second time, with Yuri being flung backwards due to the ensuing explosion.

Yuri – LP: 1800→300

"Since an Extra Deck Monster I control was destroyed, I can activate the Trap Card Extra Shave Reborn." Yuri declared. "Through its effect, I can Special Summon from my Graveyard a Monster that was originally in the Extra Deck and has a lower Level than the destroyed Monster. The one I choose to bring back is Starve Venom."

A portal appeared above Yuri, with Starve Venom emerging from it and landing on his field.

"That creepy dragon has returned once again…" Sora muttered. "Even though it shouldn't be a match for Crystal Wing, why do I feel so uneasy…?"

"It's my turn!" Yuri announced. "Draw! Now then, while this has been a lot of fun, it's about time to settle things. I cannot contain this desire to reunite any longer after all. First, I activate the Spell Card Predator Wrath. Through its effect, I can banish up to two "Predator Plants" Monsters from my Graveyard and destroy a Monster on my opponent's field whose Level is equal to or lower than those Monsters' Levels. I will banish Drosophyllum Hydra and Heliamphora Leo in order to destroy your Crystal Wing!"

Several vines enveloped by darkness erupted from the ground, piercing through Crystal Wing's body and destroying it, with several particles of light being scattered around due to the ensuing explosion.

"In that case, I activate the effect of Vehicron in my Graveyard!" Yugo declared. "When a Wind-attribute Synchro Monster on my field is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Wind-attribute Synchro Monster with a lower Level than it from my Graveyard and increase its attack by 1000! Return to my side, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

The particles of light that we floating coalesced together, taking the form of Clear Wing, which let out a resonant howl.

(Clear Wing ATK: 2500→3500)

"An impressive, but ultimately futile gesture." Yuri smiled. "I activate Starve Venom's effect. Once per turn, I can negate the effects of an opponent's Monster and have this card gain its effects. Of course, your Clear Wing can negate my Monster's effect and destroy it. However, if you do that, you'll fall victim to my dragon's second effect and lose. And judging from your overall state, I fear you won't be able to escape from that effect this time should you trigger it. Am I wrong?"

Yugo didn't answer, opting to glare at Yuri while grimacing. In response, Yuri's smile became wider.

"I thought so. Do it, Starve Venom! Essence Leech!"

Two vine-shaped protrusions with fanged mouths on their ends extended from Starve Venom's back, attaching themselves to Clear Wing's body and making suction sounds as Yugo's dragon lost its luster.

"Next, I activate the effect of Predator Plants Icthyobyblis (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 0/LV: 3) in my hand." Yuri continued. "Through it, I can Special Summon it to my opponent's field in defense mode!"

A Monster resembling a mix between a sea serpent and a carnivorous plant appeared on Yugo's field.

"When it's Special Summoned, the effect of Icthyobyblis activates." Yuri stated. "Thanks to it, I can target a Monster on my opponent's field and place a Predator Counter on it. Of course, I will target your Clear Wing. However, at this moment, the effect Starve Venom took from your Clear Wing activates, allowing it to destroy Icthyobyblis and add its attack to its own until the End Phase."

Following Yuri's words, a dark aura erupted from Starve Venom's body, enveloping Icthyobyblis and destroying it.

(Starve Venom ATK: 2800→4000)

"That's bad!" Sora cried out. "With this, Starve Venom's attack has surpassed Clear Wing's!"

"I'll have you experience the poetic irony of being crushed by your beloved dragon's effect to the fullest!" Yuri exclaimed. "Battle! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, destroy Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Venom Stream of Gluttony!"

Several twisted roots extended from Starve Venom's back, with a barrage of blasts being unleashed from them and striking Clear Wing, destroying it and sending Yugo skidding backwards.

Yugo – LP: 800→300

"My Clear Wing…" Yugo winced. "However, I still have Life Points!"

"Not for long." Yuri said as his pupils became slitted while the violet glow in his eyes intensified. "I activate the effect of Predator Wrath in my Graveyard! If at least one of the Monsters banished to activate its effect was Level 5 or higher, I can banish this card from my Graveyard in order to target a Monster on my field that already declared an attack and have it attack once again! As such, you're finished! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, attack him directly and end this!"

Following Yuri's command, Starve Venom howled as it surged forward, striking Yugo with its claws and sending him flying backwards, with Yugo eventually crushing on the ground hard.

Yugo – LP: 300→0

Yuri: WIN

"I…lost…" Yugo wheezed out. "Sorry, Rin… It looks like…I'll keep you waiting…for a while longer…"

"Don't feel so discouraged." Yuri said as he approached Yugo. "It was, after all, inevitable. You are me, and I am you. We're merely returning to our proper form after so long. From here on, things are going to become even more interesting. Now, the time has come! We will become one!"

Yuri took out Starve Venom's card, which was letting out an intense glow. In response, Yugo's Duel Disk shone as well as Clear Wing resonated with its kin.

"Yes…" Yugo responded as his eyes glowed green once again. "Right now, we will become one!"

Following Yugo's words, Yuri's aura surged forward, assuming the shape of the dragon and enveloping Yugo. Immediately afterwards, Yugo turned into a sphere of light that was absorbed by Yuri, with an intense radiance enveloping the area and causing Sora to shield his eyes. When the light died down, only Yuri was standing, holding Starve Venom and Clear Wing in his hand, a satisfied smile on his face.

"I can't believe it…" Sora murmured in shock. "He really absorbed Yugo…"

"Damn it, we were too late. And the battle ended in the worst possible result…"

Sora turned his head towards the familiar voice, catching sight of Yukio and Yusho rushing towards him.

"Yukio and…Yuya's dad?" Sora wondered. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to stop the battle between Yuri and Yugo…but it seems we didn't make it in time." Yukio grimaced. "This is the worst…"

"Oh, if that isn't Yukio." Yuri let out a malicious smirk upon noticing the newcomers. "What a wonderful surprise. My day seems to be getting better and better. First, I took a big step towards the path of becoming the strongest existence, and now I encountered you, a fellow kindred spirit and my kin."

"As always, that faux polite attitude of yours is really annoying me." Yukio responded. "So, I take it you are already fully aware of Zarc, no? And despite that, you want to aid in the demon's resurrection out of your own volition? I knew you didn't care that much for anyone, but I never thought you would be willing to destroy the world in order to fulfil your ambition of becoming the strongest."

"Come now, it shouldn't be that shocking." Yuri said as he took a step forward. "Why exactly should I care about the world or the weaklings who live in it? Might is what controls everything and separates right from wrong. You, of all people, should be well aware of that. You hurt a large number of people, but you excused it while saying it was for the sake of someone else. It was your power that made your actions just. As such, even if the world is to be destroyed by the revived Zarc, it will merely be another instance of the powerful dictating the course of history. It's the natural order."

"I never once considered my acts to be just or noble." Yukio responded as he glared at Yuri. "Only a grim necessity to protect what I cherished. However, we're talking about the whole world here. What do you hope to accomplish by taking part in the destruction of everything, Yuri? Will this act really bring you the satisfaction you seek? And not only that, you would be relinquishing your entire existence, becoming a part of the revived Demon Duelist. Was that what you had in mind when you thought of standing at the top of the world? Merely being a stepping stone for an existence greater than you?"

"Like I said to Yugo before I consumed him, it's something inevitable." Yuri grinned. "Zarc is a part of me that cannot be suppressed even if I wished to fight it. Yuya tried it, and from what I felt through our bond, he hasn't exactly been successful in containing him. So instead of partaking in an exercise in futility, I will instead enjoy myself to the fullest before disappearing."

"This isn't good…" Yusho remarked from the side. "I had heard about his instability, but to think he would go so far as to willingly give himself to the demon…"

"Truth be told, your situation intrigues me, Yukio." Yuri said as he scrutinized Yukio. "I can feel something familiar emanating from you, a scent similar to mine and my other alter egos, and yet alien at the same time. We are connected, and yet not truly connected. It's honestly very puzzling. Perhaps you are not a part of Zarc after all. Or perhaps you truly are. But either way, it doesn't really matter to me. We still have a score to settle after all, so let's get down to it. And after I'm done with you, I will consume my other half and be reborn as the complete Demon Duelist at long last."

"My apologies, but I won't let you lay a hand on my son." Yusho declared as he stepped forward. "I'll participate in this fight as well."

"Me too." Sora said as he glared at Yuri. "Injured or not, I won't let things go your way even more than this, Yuri. No way am I letting you hurt yet more friends of mine!"

"I'm afraid this is a personal matter, so outside interference is not permitted." Yuri grinned. "Therefore, I'll have you gentlemen sit this one out!"

The dark aura surrounding Yuri flared up, with two torrents of darkness shooting out and striking Yusho and Sora, sending them flying backwards as they screamed in pain.

"You guys!" Yukio cried out, and then glared at Yuri. "You bastard… You'll pay for this as well!"

"That's a delightful expression you're making there." Yuri smiled as he snapped his fingers, causing a circle made out of darkness to appear and envelop the two Duelists. "With this, no pests will be able to interrupt us. Now then, make sure you entertain me to the fullest, Yukio."

"Oh, rest assured that I'll go above and beyond that." Yukio growled. "My performance will blow you away for sure, Yuri! Now, let's begin! Action Field, on!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated.]

The rudimentary Action Field comprised of several glowing platforms appeared around the area as both Duelists activated their Duel Disks.

[Duel!]

Both Yuri and Yukio shouted together as the Action Cards spread across the area.

Yuri – LP: 4000

Yukio – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Yuri announced. "I summon Predator Plants Lilyzard (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200/LV: 3)!"

A Monster resembling a mix between a plant and a lizard appeared on Yuri's field.

"Next, I activate the effect of Predator Plants Catopsis Chameleon (ATK: 0/DEF: 300/LV: 1) in my hand, sending it to the Graveyard in order to treat Lilyzard as a Fusion Monster." Yuri continued. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Fusion, fusing Lilyzard on my field and Cordyceps in my hand!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted while clasping his hands in front of him.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and let the savage hunter's foul odor of death permeate this battlefield! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Predator Plants Dragostapelia (ATK: 2700/DEF: 1900/LV: 8)!"

The green-colored winged dragon with a large flower on its back appeared on Yuri's field, letting out a furious howl.

"I end my turn with this." Yuri said. "Now, no need to hold back. Come me with your full strength if you wish to survive, Yukio."

"That was what I was planning to do from the start." Yukio responded. "My turn! Draw! Using the Scale 2 Despair Magician (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1400/LV: 7/SC: 2) and the Scale 9 Hope Magician (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600/LV: 3/SC: 9), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yukio's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 8!" Yukio declared. "Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Double Magician (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200/LV: 3/SC: 8) and Supply Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 1600/LV: 4/SC: 5)!"

Two streams of energy erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Yukio's field.

"Double Magician can be treated as two materials for any form of summon, but it will be banished if it's treated as such." Yukio continued. "I activate the Spell Card Fusion in order to fuse my two Monsters!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted.

"Magician hosting two souls in one body! Arcane supporter! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and awaken a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 9! The warrior blessed by the moon's radiance, Lunar Glow Paladin (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2000/LV: 9/SC: 10)!"

The warrior dressed in silver and blue armor with crescent moon shapes on it, and holding a long double-bladed scythe appeared on Yukio's field.

"Due to Supply Magician's effect, I will draw one card from my Deck." Yukio stated. "Then, I activate Lunar Glow Paladin's effect. Once per turn, I can switch the battle position of a Monster on your field. I choose to switch Dragostapelia to defense mode."

"I activate Dragostapelia's effect." Yuri declared. "Once during either player's turn, I can place a Predator Counter on a Monster my opponent controls. And due to Dragostapelia's second effect, I can negate the activation of effects from Monsters with Predator Counters."

"I'm sorry, but that won't work here." Yukio smirked. "Lunar Glow Paladin cannot be targeted by my opponent's card effects. Therefore, its own effect resumes unhindered. Phase Shift!"

Lunar Glow Paladin raised is scythe high, causing a beam of concentrated moonlight to shine upon Dragostapelia, forcing the Monster into defense mode.

"Unfortunately for you, I remembered that Monster's effect quite well from our previous encounters." Yukio said. "Now, let's battle! Lunar Glow Paladin, destroy Dragostapelia! And when Lunar Glow Paladin attacks a defense position Monster, I can inflict piercing damage to my opponent! Crescent Moon Slash!"

Lunar Glow Paladin brandished its weapon and surged forward, bisecting Dragostapelia with a mighty stroke and destroying it, sending Yuri skidding backwards due to the ensuing shockwave. However, he wasn't perturbed by it, merely smiling eerily.

Yuri – LP: 4000→2700

"That was a strong start." Yusho commented. "However, will Yukio be able to keep it up until the end? And the presence coming from Yuri feels really sinister… Is this the power of the Demon Duelist…?"

"My, how wonderful." Yuri clapped. "A swift and vicious strike with no hesitation whatsoever. Yes, you will certainly make a fine opponent for me to test my newfound power."

"What unshakable confidence as usual…" Yukio let out a lopsided smile. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn." Yuri announced. "Draw! During my Standby Phase, the effect of Cordyceps in my Graveyard activates. By banishing it, I can revive two Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" Monsters from my Graveyard. Revive, Lilyzard and Catopsis Chameleon!"

A ghostly image of Coryceps appeared above Yuri's field, extending its roots into the ground and dragging out Lilyzard and Catopsis Chameleon as they retracted themselves.

"Lilyzard's effect activates, allowing me to draw a card from my Deck since it was Special Summoned from my Graveyard." Yuri stated. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Predator Fertilizer, banishing three "Predator Plants" Monsters from my Deck in order to draw three cards. Now then, let me show you a part of my new power. Using the Scale 1 Predator Plants Ankylopsis (Dark/Plant/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 0/LV: 5/SC: 1) and the Scale 7 Predator Plants Triphophyllum Wyvern (Dark/Plant/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 1300/LV: 3/SC: 7), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yuri's sides, with a Monster resembling a cross between a stegosaurus and a carnivorous plant and a Monster resembling a cross between a wyvern and a carnivorous plants raising to their top.

"Predator Plants Ankylopsis's Pendulum Effect activates." Yuri grinned. "When I'm about to Pendulum Summon "Predator Plants" Monsters—I can Pendulum Summon them to my opponent's field with their effects negated!"

"What did you say!?" Yukio cried out in surprise. "Pendulum Summon them to my field!?"

"With my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 6." Yuri declared. "Roots of malice wriggling in the dark! Be saturated by the Pendulum's light and bloom into the pitch-black flowers of the abyss! Encroachment Pendulum! Invade, Predator Plants Nemexias Hyena (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4) and Predator Plants Moray Nepenthes (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Yukio's field.

"Pendulum Summoning Monsters to the opponent's field…" Sora seemed astonished. "To think that such a Pendulum existed… And I have a feeling this is just the beginning…"

"Ankylopsis's Pendulum Effect doesn't end here." Yuri smirked. "If "Predator Plants" Monsters were successfully Pendulum Summoned to my opponent's field, I can place a Predator Counter on all other Monsters they control. Since this effect doesn't target, your Paladin won't be able to avoid it. And through Triphophyllum Wyvern's Pendulum Effect, all Monsters with Predator Counters on them are treated as Dark-attribute "Predator Plants" Monsters."

"Placing Predator Counters on my Monsters and altering them…" Yukio's eyes opened wide. "Don't tell me that you…!"

"It looks like you guessed it." Yuri's smile became wider as a dark aura surrounded him. "I activate Triphophyllum Wyvern's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can perform a Fusion Summon by using "Predator Plants" Monsters from both sides of the field! I will fuse Lunar Glow Paladin, Nemexias Hyena and Moray Nepenthes on the field!"

As the three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted.

"Dreadful flowers of the abyss that entrap all prey! Consume the tainted moonlight and be reborn as the vicious predator that heralds the beginning of the end! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 9! Predator Plants Dendrobium Vanagandr (Dark/Plant/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3400/DEF: 2500/LV: 9)!"

A massive Monster resembling a mix between a wolf and a carnivorous plant with vine-shaped restraints wrapped around its feet and neck appeared on Yuri's field.

"I'm far from finished here." Yuri continued. "I will send Lilyzard and Catopsis Chameleon to the Graveyard in order to perform a Contact Fusion!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted for the second time.

"Captivating flowers dwelling in the depths! Become one now and revive the ruthless predator from ancient times! Contact Fusion! Come forth, Level 8! Predator Plants Archaeamphora Cerberus (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800/LV: 8)!"

The large, three-headed dog which appeared to have fused with a carnivorous plant and had several pitchers extending from its body appeared on Yuri's field.

"This is bad." Yusho frowned. "Yuri summoned two powerful Fusion Monsters and emptied Yukio's field at the same time with his Encroachment Pendulum. If he receives those two attacks, he's finished."

"Due to Dendrobium Vanagandr's effect, effects that place Predator Counters on the opponent's Monsters can be applied to this card as well." Yuri stated. "As such, I activate Archaeamphora Cerberus's effect to place a Predator Counter on it. Then, I activate Dendrobium Vanagandr's own effect, which allows me to remove a Predator Counter from it once per turn and inflict 600 points of damage to my opponent!"

Several thorns shot out of Dendrobium Vanagandr's body, striking Yukio and causing him to let out a cry of pain.

Yukio – LP: 4000→3400

"Battle!" Yuri exclaimed. "Dendrobium Vanagandr, attack Yukio directly! Ravenous Carnage!"

"I activate the Trap Card Magician's Gateway!" Yukio shouted. "Through its effect, your attack is negated and I can Special Summon a Spellcaster-type Monster from my Deck whose attack is equal to or lower than your Monster's attack! Come forth, Domination Magician (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2200/LV: 7/SC: 0) in defense mode!"

A large magic circle appeared in front of Yukio, blocking Dendrobium Vanagandr's attack. Immediately afterwards, the magician clad in ornate red armor emerged from the circle and landed on Yukio's field.

"In that case, Archaeamphora Cerberus will destroy your Domination Magician!" Yuri pointed at Yukio's Monster. "Emerald Blaze!"

Three streams of green-colored flames erupted from Archaeamphora Cerberus's mouths, vaporizing Domination Magician.

"As expected, you managed to survive." Yuri said with a grin. "That's good. It would be a shame if you were defeated the moment I started exerting my power a bit. I'm counting on you to keep showing me a really good time here. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! First, I will use my already Set Pendulum Scale to Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from the Extra Deck, Domination Magician and Supply Magician!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Yukio's previously destroyed Monsters.

"Domination Magician's Pendulum Effect activates." Yukio stated. "Thanks to it, you can no longer activate Spell or Trap Cards for this turn since it was Pendulum Summoned successfully. Then, I summon Synchronic Magician (ATK: 300/DEF: 100/LV: 1/SC: 3)!"

Synchronic Magician appeared on the field next to Yukio's other Monsters.

"I activate Synchronic Magician's effect." Yukio continued. "By sending a "Magician" Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can increase this card's Level by an amount equal to the sent Monster's Level. I will send the Level 3 Chimeric Magician to the Graveyard (Synchronic Magician LV: 1→4). Then, I tune the Level 4 Supply Magician with the now Level 4 Synchronic Magician!"

As Supply Magician turned into four stars and Synchronic Magician turned into four rings surrounding them, Yukio chanted.

"Gathering winds will now turn into a furious squall that will ravage everything in its path! Become the personification of the storm itself! Synchro Summon! Emerge now, Level 8! The warrior wreathed in raging gusts, Tempestuous Gale Paladin (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800/LV: 8/SC: 2)!"

The warrior clad in a white and green armor and held two war fans in its hands appeared on Yukio's field, generating several air currents.

"Due to Supply Magician's effect, I will draw a card from my Deck, while Synchronic Magician is sent to the Graveyard due to its effect." Yukio declared. "Then, Tempestuous Gale Paladin's effect activates! When this card is summoned successfully, I can return all cards on either your Monster Zone or Spell/Trap Zone back to the hand and inflict 400 points of damage to you for each returned card! I choose to return all your Monsters back to your Extra Deck! Auster Tempest!"

"I activate the effect of Nemexias Hyena in my Graveyard!" Yuri abruptly stated. "Since my opponent's Monster activated its effect, I can banish this card in order to negate its activation, and also negate that Monster's effects until the End Phase!"

"In that case, let's go with this." Yukio said. "I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Booster. Through its effect, I can increase the attack of all Monsters on my field by an amount equal to half the attack of the Pendulum Monster in my Pendulum Zone with the lowest attack. In this case, the Monster with the lowest attack is the 1200 attack Hope Magician, meaning my Monsters gain 600 attack (Tempestuous Gale Paladin ATK: 3000→3600, Domination Magician ATK: 2500→3100). Now then, let's battle! Domination Magician, avenge yourself and destroy Archaeamphora Cerberus!"

Domination Magician pointed its staff at Archaeamphora Cerberus, unleashing a crimson-colored blast that vaporized it, causing Yuri to grimace due to the ensuing shockwave.

Yuri – LP: 2700→2200

"Next is Tempestuous Gale Paladin!" Yukio continued. "Destroy Dendrobium Vanagandr! Heavenly Storm!"

"I activate Dendrobium Vanagandr's effect!" Yuri shouted. "Once during either player's turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, I can send a random "Predator Plants" Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to prevent its destruction and halve the battle damage!"

Following Yuri's words, Tempestuous Gale Paladin unleashing two raging twisters that struck Dendrobium Vanagandr, failing to destroy it due to a barrier that appeared around it, but sending Yuri flying backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Yuri – LP: 2200→2100

"That's all I can do for now." Yukio remarked. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Yuri announced. "Draw! Now then, time for another Encroachment Pendulum! Bloom on the opponent's field, Predator Plants Cephalotus Snail (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

A single beam of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of Cephalotus Snail upon landing on Yukio's field.

"Predator Plants Anklyopsis's Pendulum Effect activates, placing a Predator Counter on all your Monsters." Yuri continued. "Then, I activate Triphophyllum Wyvern's Pendulum Effect in order to fuse your two Monsters and Cephalotus Snail!"

As the three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted.

"Captivating flower blooming in the abyss! Consume the tainted wind and the fallen arcane master, and transform into the ferocious hunter of the mysterious depths! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Predator Plants Brocchinia Cetus (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1400/LV: 8)!"

The oversized Monster resembling a cross between a whale-shaped sea Monster and a carnivorous plant appeared on Yuri's field.

"If you think I'll let you attack me so easily, you're sorely mistaken!" Yukio said as he pointed his Duel Disk upwards, shooting out his Duel Anchor and attaching it to one of the glowing platforms. He then soared up by retracting the line, landing on top of one of the platforms and grabbing an Action Card. "Perfect. I activate the Spell Card Chivalry, whose effect allows me to reduce all damage from direct attacks to 0 for this turn!"

"Not bad." Yuri stated. "However, you won't be able to stop me with that much. I activate the Spell Card Predator Echo. Through its effect, if Monsters with Predator Counters on them left the field, I can Special Summon them on their controller's field with their effects negated and place a Predator Counter on them. Then, I can draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of those Monsters plus one. Return to Yukio's field, Tempestuous Gale Paladin and Domination Magician!"

A crevice appeared on the ground, with Yukio's Monsters emerging from it and landing on his field. Immediately afterwards, two fanged spores attached themselves to them.

"Due to my Spell Card's effect, I will draw three cards from my Deck." Yuri declared. "Then, Brocchinia Cetus's effect activates. When Predator Counters are placed on an opponent's Monster, I can remove them and place them on this Monster instead. And for every Predator Counter on it, my Monster gains 400 attack (Brocchinia Cetus ATK: 2800→3600). Now, let's battle! Brocchinia Cetus, destroy Tempestuous Gale Paladin! Abyssal Outburst!"

Brocchinia Cetus opened its maw wide, unleashing a stream of pressurized water that crushed Yukio's Monster and sent him tumbling backwards.

Yukio – LP: 3400→2800

"Our fun is far from over!" Yuri exclaimed with a crazed smile. "Dendrobium Vanagandr, destroy Domination Magician! Ravenous Carnage!"

Dendrobium Vanagandr leapt forward, slashing at Domination Magician with its claws and destroying it, with Yukio grunting due to the ensuing shockwave.

Yukio – LP: 2800→1900

"At this moment, Dendrobium Vanagandr's effect activates." Yuri said. "When it destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, I can increase its attack by an amount equal to the destroyed Monster's original Level multiplied by 100. Since your Monster was Level 7, my Monster gains 700 attack (Dendrobium Vanagandr ATK: 3400→4100)."

"Even though Yukio avoided a direct attack, he still received a lot of damage." Sora remarked from the side with a concerned expression. "In addition, if he doesn't break Yuri's Encroachment Pendulum somehow, he will be at a perpetual disadvantage since his Monsters will only serve as fuel for Yuri's Fusion Summon."

"I end my turn with this." Yuri said. "Now, what will you show me next, Yukio? I have high expectations of you. So far, only Dennis and Yugo succeeded in entertaining me to the fullest, so you have your work cut out for you if you want to catch up to them."

"What…did you say?" Yusho grimaced. "Don't tell me…you defeated Dennis and sealed him into a card?"

"Of course." Yuri made a victory sign, and then scrutinized Yusho. "You…are you perhaps his teacher? If so, then you can at least console yourself with the fact that he fought bravely…right until the bitter end, that is. But that was his choice since he turned his back on Academia."

Yuri chuckled, prompting Yukio to glare at him with his fists clenched.

"Dennis…he was a good-for-nothing Entertainer…but he was my comrade." Yukio spat out. "I…I definitely won't let you get away with this!"

"That's it." Yuri grinned. "Hate me, Yukio. If you want to take me down, bring out all your anger and strength and try to defeat me! That's the best way to satisfy me!"

"Be careful what you wish for, or else it might come back to bite you!" Yukio shouted. "It's my turn! Draw! First, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from the Extra Deck, Supply Magician, Domination Magician and Tempestuous Gale Paladin! And from my hand, come, Nobledragon Magician (ATK: 700/DEF: 1400/LV: 3/SC: 5)!"

Four beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Yukio's field.

"Tempestuous Gale Paladin's effect activates!" Yukio declared. "Since this card was summoned successfully, I'll return all your Monsters back to the Extra and inflict 400 points of damage to you for each returned Monster, meaning you'll receive 800 points of damage!"

Following Yukio's words, Tempestuous Gale Paladin swung its war fans, generating a powerful wind that caused Yuri's Monsters to be blown backwards and disappear.

"At this moment, Despair Magician's Pendulum Effect activates!" Yukio stated. "Once during either player's turn, when an effect that would inflict damage to my opponent is activated, I can double that damage! As such, you'll now receive 1600 points of damage! Endless Lament!"

A black-colored magic circle appeared on the field, with Tempestuous Gale Paladin's wind blast passing through them and turning black. Immediately afterwards, the black winds enveloped Yuri, sending him tumbling backwards as he crashed on a nearby pillar.

Yuri – LP: 2100→500

"Moving on, I tune the Level 4 Supply Magician with the Level 3 Nobledragon Magician!" As Supply Magician turned into four stars and Nobledragon Magician turned into three rings surrounding them, Yukio chanted. "Pure white dragon with unblemished wings! Descend upon the battlefield with the speed of light and slash apart every enemy in your path! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clearwing Fast Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

Clearwing appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a resonant howl.

"Due to Supply Magician's effect, I will draw one card from my Deck, while Nobledragon Magician will be sent to the Graveyard due to its effect." Yukio continued. "Then, I activate the Equip Spell Card Magician's Wind Robe, equipping it to Tempestuous Gale Paladin. Through its effect, my Monster's attack will increase by 500 (Tempestuous Gale Paladin ATK: 3000→3500)."

"That's an impressive line-up." Sora remarked. "Perhaps he will be able to reach Yuri with this and settle things."

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Tempestuous Gale Paladin, attack Yuri directly! At this moment, the effect of the equipped Wind Robe activates, allowing me to destroy a Spell or a Trap Card on your field! I will get rid of the Triphophyllum Wyvern in your Pendulum Zone! Now, finish him off, my Monster! Heavenly Storm!"

"I activate the effect of Predator Plants Pterostylis Armadillo (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 1300/LV: 4) in my hand!" Yuri abruptly stated. "When I'm about to receive damage from a direct attack, I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard in order to reduce the damage to 0 and place a Predator Counter on the attacking Monster, while also treating it as a "Predator Plants" Monster! In addition, I receive no damage from direct attacks for the rest of this turn!"

Following Yuri's words, Tempestuous Gale Paladin unleashed two raging twisters, which however were blocked by a wall of vines that appeared in front of Yuri. Immediately afterwards, a fanged spore was shot out of it, attaching itself to Tempestuous Gale Paladin.

"Damn, he was so close…" Sora clicked his tongue in irritation. "At least the Encroachment Pendulum is no longer a threat."

"Since there is no "Predator Plants" Monster in my other Pendulum Zone, Ankylopsis's effect activates." Yuri said. "Through it, it's destroyed."

"I end my turn with this." Yukio said.

"That was a good attack." Yuri said as he flexed his limbs. "It finally feels like my blood is flowing. As such, I'm going all out from this point on, so brace yourself. It's my turn! Draw! I summon Predator Plants Sundew Kingii (ATK: 600/DEF: 200/LV: 2)!"

The Monster resembling a mix between a lizard and a plant appeared on Yukio's field.

"I activate Sundew Kingii's effect, using it and Tempestuous Gale Paladin on your field in order to Fusion Summon!" As the two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted while clasping his heads. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! The poisonous dragon with hungry fangs, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

Yuri's ace Monster appeared on the field, letting out a furious howl. As if responding to it, Yuri's dark aura flared up while his eyes glowed with a violet light. Yukio also winced as his eyes briefly glowed with a silver color.

"Starve Venom's effect activates." Yuri continued. "When this card is summoned by using Monsters on the field—"

"I activate Clearwing's effect!" Yukio interrupted Yuri's words. "Once during either player's turn, I can target a Monster on my opponent's field, negate its effects and reduce its attack to 0 until the End Phase! I will target Starve Venom! Vanishing Mirror!"

A stream of light erupted from Clearwing's wings, enveloping Starve Venom's body.

(Starve Venom ATK: 2800→0)

"How rude." Yuri frowned. "However, that won't be enough to deter me. I activate the Equip Spell Card Thorn Carapace, equipping it to Starve Venom. Through its effect, my Monster gains 600 attack. Now, let's battle! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, attack Clearwing Fast Dragon!"

"What!?" Sora cried out in shock. "He's attacking even though his Monster's attack is so much lower!? Don't tell me he's going to rely on Action Cards!?"

"Nothing of that sort." Yuri smirked. "I usually prefer more reliable methods. I activate the Trap Card Dark Seed of Supreme Evolution and equip it to Starve Venom! Due to its effect, once per turn, when this card battles a Monster with a higher attack than it, I can add that Monster's attack to it until the End Phase (Starve Venom ATK: 600→3100)! Obliterate his dragon, Starve Venom! Venom Stream of Gluttony!"

Several roots extended from Starve Venom's back, unleashing a barrage of energy blasts that struck Clearwing's body, destroying it and sending Yukio skidding backwards due to the ensuing shockwave.

Yukio – LP: 1900→1300

"At this moment, Thorn Carapace's effect activates." Yuri declared. "When the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster, I can destroy a Spell or Trap Card on my opponent's field. I think I'll pay you back for ruining my Pendulum Scale by destroying Hope Magician in your Pendulum Scale!"

Several thorns shot out of Starve Venom's body, destroying Hope Magician.

"Since Hope Magician left the field, its effect activates." Yukio said. "Thanks to it, I can draw a card from my Deck."

"I place a card face-down and end my turn." Yuri said. "During my End Phase, your Clearwing's effect and my Trap Card's effect end, returning Starve Venom's attack to normal (Starve Venom ATK: 3100→3400)."

"Good grief, now that his troublesome dragon came out, things are even more difficult than before…" Yukio sighed. "Still, complaining won't get me anywhere. I suppose I should also exert myself to the fullest here."

"By all means, please do so." Yuri smiled. "This is the grand festival for celebrating Zarc's revival, so I'd be troubled if you weren't able to heat things up properly. It would make my victory seem hollow."

"The Duel is far from over, so don't go declaring your victory just yet." Yukio retorted. "My turn! Draw! First, I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed in order to draw two cards from my Deck. Then, using the Scale 6 Trickster Magician (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1900/LV: 4/SC: 6), I will reset the Pendulum Scale!"

The left column of light appeared once again on Yukio's field, with Trickster Magician rising to its top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 through 5." Yukio announced. "Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Supply Magician! And from my hand, come, Destiny Magician (ATK: 1800/DEF: 500/LV: 4/SC: 1)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Yukio's Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Karma Manifestation, offering Supply Magician and Destiny Magician as tributes in order to Ritual Summon!" As the altar surrounded by three dragon statues appeared on the field, with his two Monsters being absorbed by the rightmost statue as a pillar of flames erupted from the altar, Yukio chanted. "Ruthless dragon which dwells within the threads of destiny! With the ancient ritual, be revived in this battlefield and eliminate all those who defy you! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

Yukio's ace Monster emerged from the conflagration, letting out a resounding howl. In response, Starve Venom also started howling, with the two dragons glaring at each other.

"They really hate one another, don't they…?" Yukio wondered. "Strange… The rest of the dragons also seek to become one, yet why does Chaos Karma not act so…? Does it have something to do with it not being a part of the Supreme King Dragon in the first place…? Well, whatever. Due to Supply Magician and Destiny Magician's effects, I will draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I activate Chaos Karma's effect. Once per turn, I can destroy a Level 5 or higher Monster my opponent controls and inflict half its attack or defense as damage to them! I will destroy Starve Venom! Atropos Slash!"

"That won't work." Yuri wiggled his finger in a playful manner. "Due to the second effect of Dark Seed of Supreme Evolution, the equipped Monster cannot be destroyed by card effects. Therefore, Chaos Karma's effect won't apply."

"Then, let's try this!" Yukio jumped on his dragon's arm, with Chaos Karma giving him a boost upwards. He then twisted in mid-air, landing on a platform and grabbing an Action Card, narrowing his eyes upon seeing it. "Not half-bad. I can use this. First, I summon Replication Magician (ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1/SC: 3)!"

The Monster resembling a human-shaped slime holding a staff with a mirror on its tip appeared on Yukio's field.

"Replication Magician's effect activates." Yukio stated. "When this card is summoned successfully, I can select one other Pendulum Monster on my field and make this card's name, Level, type and attribute the same as that Monster's. I choose the Level 7 Domination Magician as the target for that effect. Then, I Overlay the Level 7 Replication Magician and Domination Magician!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted once again.

"Dragon born from pitch-black darkness and obscured by the stars' radiance! Become the avatar of wrath and let your furious cry resonate across the cosmos! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/R: 7/SC: 10)!"

Dark Anthelion Dragon appeared on the field next to Chaos Karma, letting out a sonorous roar as well.

"I activate Dark Anthelion Dragon's effect." Yukio declared. "Once during either player's turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit from it in order to halve an opponent's Monster's attack and add the lost amount of attack to Dark Anthelion's attack until the End Phase, while I also gain Life Points equal to that amount. I choose to target your Starve Venom. Absorb Eclipse!"

The mechanical parts on Dark Anthelion's wings extended, unleashing tendrils of darkness that bound Starve Venom.

(Starve Venom ATK: 3400→1700, Dark Anthelion ATK: 3000→4700)

Yukio – LP: 1300→3000

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon, attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! Samsara Breath!"

"Have you forgotten about my Trap Card's effect?" Yuri wondered. "Due to its effect, Starve Venom gains attack equal to Chaos Karma's attack until the End Phase (Starve Venom ATK: 1700→4500). Counterattack, Starve Venom! Venom Stream of Gluttony!"

"I activate the Action Spell I got before, Selection of Miracle!" Yukio stated. "Through its effect, I can choose whether to prevent my Monster's destruction from this battle or halve the damage from it! I choose to halve the damage!"

Following Yukio's words, Chaos Karma was struck by a barrage of energy blasts from Starve Venom, resulting in its destruction, with Yukio being sent skidding backwards.

Yukio – LP: 3000→2150

"Since Chaos Karma was destroyed, I can add Karma Manifestation from my Graveyard to my hand." Yukio continued. "With this, you cannot use your Trap Card's effect to boost Starve Venom's attack. As such, Dark Anthelion Dragon will attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! Dawn of the Dark!"

A torrent of black-colored energy erupted from Dark Anthelion's maw, piercing through Starve Venom's body and obliterating it, with Yuri wincing due to the ensuing shockwave.

Yuri – LP: 500→300

"However, at this moment, Starve Venom's effect activates!" Yuri declared. "Since it was destroyed, I can destroy all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls and inflict damage to them equal to its attack! Therefore, both your dragon and you are finished!"

"No, that won't happen." Yukio said with a confident expression. "Since it used its effect, Dark Anthelion cannot be destroyed by card effects for this turn. As such, Starve Venom's effect is useless here!"

"Nicely planned." Yuri praised his opponent. "You managed to destroy my ace Monster and avoid its effect with your combo. As expected, you're really entertaining me here, Yukio."

"Sorry, but I don't give a damn about your entertainment." Yukio retorted. "I'm only here to make sure that you can't harm anyone else by taking you down. I end my turn, with Dark Anthelion's attack returning to normal (Dark Anthelion ATK: 4700→3000)."

"It's my turn!" Yuri announced. "Draw! During my Standby Phase, the effect of Dark Seed of Supreme Evolution in my Graveyard activates, allowing me to Special Summon the equipped Monster from my Graveyard by banishing this card. Revive, Starve Venom!"

An oddly-shaped tree burst out of the ground, with an oversized fruit hanging from it opening and releasing Starve Venom from within.

"Next, I summon Predator Plants Fly Hell (ATK: 400/DEF: 800/LV: 2)."

A small plant with a fanged mouth appeared on Yuri's field.

"I activate Fly Hell's effect, placing a Predator Counter on Dark Anthelion." Yuri stated as a fanged spore flew out of Fly Hell's mouth and attached itself to Dark Anthelion's body. "Then, I activate the effect of Predator Plants Banksia Ogre (Dark/Plant/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 100/LV: 6) in my hand. I can Special Summon this card by releasing a Monster with a Predator Counter on it. As such, I will release your Dark Anthelion in order to Special Summon it!"

An oddly-shaped plant appeared on Yuri's field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Predator Path." Yuri continued. "Through its effect, I can release a "Predator Plants" Monster on the field and Special Summon a "Predator Plants" Monster from my Deck with a lower Level than it. I release Fly Hell in order to Special Summon Predator Plants Salamandrake (ATK: 400/DEF: 100/LV: 1)!"

A Monster resembling a mix between a salamander and a carnivorous plant appeared on Yuri's field.

"Now then, time to put my spoils for the previous Duel into use." Yuri let out a malevolent smirk. "I tune the Level 1 Salamandrake with the Level 6 Banksia Ogre!"

As Salamandrake turned into a single star and Banksia Ogre turned into six rings surrounding it, Yuri chanted.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

Clear Wing appeared on Yuri's field, with both it and Starve Venemy howling together as the dark aura surrounding Yuri briefly took the shape of a dragon.

"Clear Wing…" Yusho muttered. "So he truly absorbed Yugo and is now using his dragon. To make matters worse, Yukio is completely open to their assault. This isn't good at all…"

"Look, my two proud dragons." Yuri pointed at Yukio. "Your prey is right there. Go forth and consume him so that we can become even stronger! Battle! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, attack Yukio directly! Venom Stream of Gluttony!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Draining Shield!" Yukio shouted. "Through its effect, your Monster's attack will be negated and I will gain Life Points equal to its attack!"

Following Yukio's words, Starve Venom unleashed a powerful energy blast, which however struck a shield that hovered before Yukio, dispersing harmlessly. Immediately afterwards, the shield burst apart and turned into golden particles that enveloped Yukio.

Yukio – LP: 2150→4950

"Then, how about I try to do things your way?" Yuri said so and started jumping from platform to platform with nimble movements, coming across an Action Card and snatching it. "That's a good one. I activate the Action Spell High Dive, whose effect will increase Clear Wing's attack by 1000 until the end of this turn (Clear Wing ATK: 2500→3500). Now, attack him directly, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Helldive Slash of Whirlwind!"

Clear Wing was surrounded by raging winds as it shot forward, striking Yukio directly and causing him to let out a cry of pain as he was sent flying, crashing into a nearby wall hard and falling to the ground.

Yukio – LP: 4950→1450

"I end my turn with this." Yuri said. "At this moment, High Dive's effect ends, returning my Monster's attack to normal (Clear Wing ATK: 3500→2500)."

"How brutal…" Sora commented as he watched Yukio struggle to stand up. "Yuri was scary enough before, but with Yugo's ace Monster added to his Deck, he's even more formidable. Despite having so few Life Points left, it's Yukio who's pressured by him."

"However, I don't think Yukio is the type who gives up that easily." Yusho said. "Even if he has to face two dragons at once, I'm certain he'll find a way to turn this situation around."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! First, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from the Extra Deck, Supply Magician, Destiny Magician and Hope Magician!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Yukio's field.

"I activate the Ritual Spell Card Karma Manifestation once again." Yukio declared. "Through its effect, I will offer the three Monsters on my field as tribute in order to Ritual Summon!"

The altar surrounded by three dragon statues appeared once again on Yukio's field, with his three Monsters turning into particles and being absorbed by the leftmost statue. As a towering pillar of dark blue flames erupted from the altar, Yukio chanted.

"Malevolent dragon that is the harbinger of calamity! Heed my prayer with this ritual and emerge from the chaos of indeterminacy to annihilate all that stands in your path! Ritual Summon! Descend now, Level 10! Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2600/LV: 10)!"

The evolved form of Chaos Karma emerged from the conflagration, scattering the dark blue flames across the area.

"Through the effects of my three Monsters, I will draw three cards from my Deck." Yuko declared. "Now, let's battle! Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon, take down Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and—"

"I won't allow that!" Yuri let out a malevolent smile as he interrupted Yukio. "I activate the Trap Card Ridicule World! Due to its effect, all Monsters my opponent controls gain 100 attack until the end of this turn (Disaster Karma ATK: 3300→3400)! Furthermore, Monsters whose attack is higher than their original attack cannot attack thanks to this card's effect! With this, your attack has been sealed!"

"Even so, I'll at least take down your Monsters." Yukio declared. "I activate the Spell Card Valiant Soul! Through its effect, I can target a Monster on my field that didn't declare an attack during the Battle Phase and send all Monsters my opponent controls with a lower Level than it to the Graveyard! In exchange, I must send a number of cards equal to the number of Monsters sent to the Graveyard from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard! Since both Starve Venom and Clear Wing's Levels are lower than Disaster Karma's Level, they will both be sent to the Graveyard!"

Disaster Karma howled following Yukio's words, generating a dark blue aura that surged forward and consumed Yuri's Monsters, causing them to disappear.

"Alright!" Sora cheered. "Both of Yuri's dragons are gone now! And since Starve Venom wasn't destroyed, its destruction effect won't activate now!"

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Yukio said. "At this moment, Ridicule World's effect ends, returning my Monster's attack to normal (Disaster Karma ATK: 3400→3300)."

"It's my turn!" Yuri announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Treasure Cards from the Heavens, allowing both of us to draw cards until we have six in our hands. Then, I activate the Spell Card Invasive Overgrowth. Through its effect, I can Special Summon up to two Monsters from my Graveyard with their effects negated to the opponent's side of the field, and then I can Special Summon two "Predator Plants" Monsters from my Deck whose Level is equal to or lower than the Special Summoned Monsters' Levels. Revive on Yukio's field, Starve Venom and Clear Wing!"

A large portal appeared on Yukio's field, with the two dragons emerging from it. Immediately afterwards, Starve Venom and Clear Wing began howling, with Disaster Karma following suit as Yukio doubled over, his eyes flashing silver.

"This is…" Yukio winced. "Zarc's will…is being active again…"

"Hoh, that's an interesting reaction." Yuri remarked. "Perhaps you really are one of us. In that case, that makes winning this Duel even more imperative. What has been set asunder must be become one once again. Like Yugo before you, I'll have you become a foundation for the strongest Duelist's revival."

"Like Hell…you will…" Yukio glared at Yuri. "I'd rather destroy myself…than become the demon who'll bring about the end of the world!"

"I'm completely lost here." Sora commented from the side. "What's all this talk about Zarc, reviving the demon and becoming one? Does it have something to do with Yuri absorbing Yugo?"

"I'm afraid we don't have time for the full story." Yusho said. "The main point is that a demon named Zarc resides within the boys that share the same face and seeks to be revived by having them join together as one. Should that happen…the world may very well perish."

"Then…that means Yuya also harbors a part of that Zarc within him…?" Sora seemed shocked. "That can't be…"

"Now, let's continue." Yuri said. "Due to Invasive Overgrowth's effect, I will Special Summon these two Monsters. Come, Predator Plants Darling Cobra (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500/LV: 3) and Predator Plants Saxonipollis Leech (Dark/Plant/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 200/LV: 1)!"

The Monster resembling a cross between a serpent and a carnivorous plant, and a Monster resembling a cross between a carnivorous plant and a leech appeared on Yuri's field.

"Darling Cobra's effect activates." Yuri continued. "Through it, I can add a "Fusion" card from my Deck to my hand. I choose one of my favorites, the Quick-Play Spell Card Super Fusion, and I will discard one card from my hand to activate it. I will use its effect to fuse Starve Venom on your field and Darling Cobra on mine!"

As the two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted.

"Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet-smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500/LV: 10)!"

The evolved version of Starve Venom appeared on Yuri's field, letting out an ear-splitting howl.

"The fun doesn't end here." Yuri let out a sly smirk. "I activate Saxonipollis Leech's effect. Once per turn, I can perform a Synchro Summon by using it and a Special Summoned Monster on my opponent's field. I tune the Level 7 Clear Wing with the Level 1 Saxonipollis Leech!"

As Clear Wing turned into seven stars and Saxonipollis Leech turned into a single ring surrounding them, Yuri chanted for the second time.

"Spread those wings shining with sacred light and strike down your enemies with your radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

The evolved form of Clear Wing appeared on Yuri's field next to his other dragon, letting out a furious howl.

"Two evolved forms at once…?" Yukio let out a lopsided smile. "That might be a problem…"

"I activate Greedy Venom's effect." Yuri declared. "Once per turn, I can target a Monster my opponent controls, negate its effects and reduce its attack to 0 until the End Phase. I will target your Disaster Karma. Invasive Saturation!"

Two vines with fanged mouths on them extended from Greedy Venom's back and attached themselves to Disaster Karma, causing its body to darken.

(Disaster Karma ATK: 3300→0)

"Battle!" Yuri exclaimed. "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon, destroy Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon! Disintegration Stream of Avarice!"

"Not so fast!" Yukio shouted as he dashed forward, jumping to a nearby platform and snatching an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell Evasion! Thanks to its effect, your attack is negated!"

"However, I have one more Monster who can attack." Yuri pointed out. "Go, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon! Destroy his Disaster Karma Ritual Dragon! Crystallos Edge of Gale!"

"I activate the Trap Card Indomitable Will!" Yukio declared. "Through its effect, I can prevent the destruction of my Monster and reduce all damage to 0! In exchange, you draw one card from your Deck!"

"Fuu, my attacks were avoided, huh…?" Yuri sighed in exasperation. "Well, there's no helping it. I place two cards face-down and end my turn. However, I'm truly surprised by your fierce resistance. If you are truly an alter ego of Zarc like me, why do you oppose your destiny so vehemently? What sort of meaning is there in clinging to an imperfect and flawed existence like a human? For me, there is no greater joy than discarding it in order to be reborn as something even greater."

"Are you so certain of that, Yuri?" Yukio said. "Are you certain your will is your own? Or has Zarc corroded it to such an extent that you can no longer discern between your thoughts and his?"

"Oh, are we playing mind games now?" Yuri smiled. "I do so love such things, but I'm afraid it's meaningless here. I'm Zarc and he is me. There's no distinction between us."

"You are wrong!" Yukio shouted. "Even though this Demon Duelist dwells within us, you are you, I am me, and Yuya is Yuya. The same thing holds true for Yuto and Yugo as well. We have dreams we want to fulfil, and people we cherish and wish to protect. Those feelings…they are definitely not an illusion, and they aren't part of Zarc. They are our own will as humans!"

"So you say, but I'm afraid I cannot understand that." Yuri responded. "After all, I was always alone. However, because of that, I became stronger despite lacking these bonds that you seem to hold in such high regard. I care for no-one, and no-one cares for me. Because of that, I'm not restricted by anything unlike you."

"Wrong again, Yuri." Yukio said. "At least one person that still cares for you and wishes for your happiness. Despite everything you've done, I could tell Kaiser Ryo always cared for your well-being. So, even you were never truly alone. Moreover, I could tell through our Duels so far that you have a strong will, which makes it hard for me to believe that you would capitulate to the demon so easily."

Yukio extended his hand towards Yuri as he resumed speaking.

"It's still not too late, Yuri. We can put an end to this once and for all without anyone else having to suffer. Please, this doesn't have to end in sorrow."

Yuri remained silent for a few seconds, his eyes covered by his hair, but eventually spoke.

"…No, it is too late." Yuri said with a tinge of sorrow in his voice. "I already told you. There's nothing else for me other than seeing this through to the end. If you want to stop me…then you must defeat me!"

Yukio flinched as the dark aura around Yuri suddenly intensified, causing him to take a step back involuntarily. The Fusion user's eyes also blazed with a violet glow as his usual chilling smile appeared on his face.

"Now, let's continue this grand festival!" Yuri exclaimed with a beatific expression on his face. "Don't hold back, Yukio! Show me more of your power!"

"Yuri…" Yukio muttered, but then his expression steeled as he resolved himself. "Very well then. If this is truly the only path left to us, I will take you down here and now! My turn! Draw! First, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Return to the field, Supply Magician, Hope Magician and Destiny Magician in defense mode!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Yukio's field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Exceed Force." Yukio continued. "Through its effect, I can target a Pendulum Xyz Monster in my Extra Deck and use it as material to Xyz Summon a Monster which is one Rank higher than it. However, the summoned Monster cannot activate its effects for this turn. I use Dark Anthelion Dragon to reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

As Dark Anthelion Dragon turned into a stream of energy and was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted.

"Blazing dragon locked deep within the sun's embrace! The time has come to pierce the veil of light and unleash the relentless tides of everlasting darkness upon our foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend now, Rank 8! Darkbright Sunspot Dragon (ATK: 3400/DEF: 2600/R: 8/SC: 11/OU: 1)!"

Darkbright Sunspot Dragon appeared on Yukio's field from within a torrent of black flames, letting out a furious howl in the process.

"We're not done yet!" Yukio declared. "Next, I Overlay the Level Supply Magician and Destiny Magician!"

As his two Monsters turned into a stream of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted for the second time.

"The dauntless protector who surveys the world from above, descend now upon this battlefield as a harbinger of victory! Xyz Summon! Be born, Rank 4! The warrior who dances in the starry sky, Night Wing Paladin (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000/R: 4/SC: 3/OU: 2)!"

The armored warrior with pitch-black wings appeared on Yukio's field, brandishing its blade in a menacing manner.

"Due to Supply Magician's effect, I will draw one card from my Deck." Yukio stated. "Then, I Overlay my Rank 8 Darkbright Sunspot Dragon with the Rank 4 Night Wing Paladin!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted for the third time.

"Dreaded dragon of calamity that rests within the darkest reaches of the universe! Become the vanguard of Armageddon and exterminate everything before you with the pitch-black flames of catastrophe! Add-up Xyz Ascension! Be born now, Rank 12! The Supreme King Destruction Dragon – Void Prominence Dragon (ATK: 3800, DEF: 3200, R: 12, SC: 12/OU: 2)!"

Dark Anthelion's final form appeared on the field while letting out an outraged howl, enveloping the entire area in pitch-black flames and causing Yusho and Sora to hide behind a pillar in order to avoid them.

"I activate Void Prominence Dragon's effect." Yukio said. "Once per turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit from it in order to reduce the attack of all Monsters you control by an amount equal to their Level or Rank multiplied by 400! And the activation of that effect cannot be negated! Annihilation Flare!"

Void Prominence Dragon's flaming feathers shot forward, piercing through Greedy Venom and Crystal Wing's bodies.

(Greedy Venom ATK: 3300→0, Crystal Wing ATK: 3000→0)

"Furthermore, if the attack of the affected Monsters was reduced to 0, I can destroy them and inflict 500 points of damage to you for each Monster!" Yukio continued. "Twilight Dynamo!"

Streams of black lightning erupted from Void Prominence Dragon's feathers, destroying both of Yuri's Monsters and heading straight for him.

"Alright!" Sora cheered. "Yuri's Life Points are only 300! If this goes through, it's Yukio's win!"

"But it won't." Yuri smirked. "I activate the Counter Trap Card Predator Guard. Through its effect, I can send a "Predator Plants" Monster from my hand or Deck to my Graveyard in order to reduce an instance of damage by an amount equal to that card's attack. I choose to send the 1500 attack Roridula Wolf from my Deck to the Graveyard to reduce the damage to 0."

A semi-transparent barrier appeared around Yuri, shielding him from the black lightning bolts.

"In addition, Greedy Venom's effect activates!" Yuri's smile became wider. "When this card is destroyed, I can destroy as many Monsters on the field as possible and inflict their total attack as damage to their controller! With this, you are finished."

"I don't think so." Yukio declared. "Since a Spellcaster-type Monster on my field, in this case Hope Magician, is about to be destroyed by a card effect, I can activate the Counter Trap Card Sleight of Hand! Through its effect, I can negate Greedy Venom's destruction effect!"

"Tch." Yuri clicked his tongue in irritation. "Then, I activate Greedy Venom's effect, banishing Darling Cobra from my Graveyard in order to revive it."

A pool of acid appeared on Yuri's field, with Greedy Venom emerging from it.

"He placed it in attack mode even though Void Prominence's attack is higher than it…?" Yusho wondered. "He probably has some sort of trap prepared for Yukio…"

"Don't think that the possibility of a trap will discourage me!" Yukio exclaimed. "Battle! Void Prominence Dragon, destroy Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!"

"Fool." Yuri sneered. "I activate the Trap Card Fusion Curse! Through its effect, when an opponent's Monster targets a Fusion Monster on my field for an attack, I can inflict damage to them equal to half that Fusion Monster's attack!"

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Spell Code Error from my hand!" Yukio shouted. "Through its effect, I can tribute a Spellcaster-type Monster on my field in order to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card and destroy it! I will tribute Hope Magician in order to destroy Fusion Curse! As such, my attack resumes! Do it, Void Prominence Dragon! Coronal Mass Ejection!"

Following Yukio's words, the binder-shaped cannons attached on the dragon's back swung ninety degrees forwards, with the feather-shaped flames emitting from it increasing their output. Immediately afterwards, a torrent of black flames erupted from the cannons, obliterating Greedy Venom and heading straight for Yuri.

"I'm afraid this is still not good enough!" Yuri let out a malicious smile. "I banish Pterostylis Armadillo from my Graveyard to activate its effect! When I'm about to receive damage from a battle involving a Dark-attribute Monster, that damage is reduced to 0 and I gain Life Points equal to the amount of damage I would have taken!"

The torrent of black flames suddenly struck a barrier made out of thick vines, dispersing harmlessly. Immediately afterwards, the vines turned into golden particles that enveloped Yuri's body.

Yuri – LP: 300→800

"Furthermore, Fusion Curse's second effect activates." Yuri continued. "If a Fusion Monster on my field was destroyed by battle on the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard, I can banish this card from my Graveyard in order to end the Battle Phase."

"Are you kidding me…?" Sora muttered with evident shock. "Even that was not enough to defeat Yuri?"

"You sought to destroy me with a Monster born out of rage of all things?" Yuri spoke with a tone that had a sinister undertone, as if another voice was superimposed to his. "How foolish. Compared to yours, my fury is like a boundless inferno. There was never a chance for you to outmatch me like that."

"…So you've come out, Demon Duelist Zarc." Yukio narrowed his eyes at this. "However, this changes nothing. I will definitely defeat you and force you back to your slumber. Now then, due to Void Prominence's effect, my other Monsters cannot declare an attack. I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Defeat me, you say?" The darkness surrounding Yuri took the form of a dragon as it spoke. "I'm the Duelist who stood at the top of the world as the undisputed champion. Even in this fragmented state, you're no match for me and my strongest vessel. You shall not stand against me and my impending revival. Now, I will give you even more strength, so hurry up and finish him off, Yuri. I must reclaim the final vessel, so wasting even more time with an inconsequential nobody like him is not permitted."

The dragon silhouette receded within Yuri once again, prompting him to wince.

"That's an unpleasant sensation." Yuri remarked. "Still, you're out of luck, Yukio. Since you're apparently not one of Zarc's alter egos, you're merely an obstacle for me. And obstacles must be destroyed."

"You're still going to persist with this madness!?" Yukio shouted. "Even though he clearly took control of you just now, you're still willing to roll over for him and become a sacrifice for his revival!?"

"Don't make me repeat the same things over and over again." Yuri responded. "There is no other purpose in me besides this. In the end, I'm just a hollow existence that only a single person, my teacher, sought to reach out to due to a misguided sense of pity. As such, it's time to settle things for good now! It's my turn! Draw! I will banish Invasive Overgrowth from my Graveyard to activate its second effect. Through it, I can banish two Monsters from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon two Monsters from mu Graveyard whose Level is lower than the banished Monsters' Levels with their attack and defense at 0 and their effects negated. I will banish Greedy Venom and Crystal Wing in order to revive Starve Venom and Clear Wing respectively!"

A portal appeared on Yuri's field, with his two dragons emerging from it and landing next to him.

"Now, let's take things a step further." Yuri smirked. "I activate the Spell Card Fusion in order to fuse Starve Venom Fusion Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

As the two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yuri chanted.

"Tainted wings carrying the unholy light! Emerge from the depths of the abyss as the harbinger of chaos and bring despair to all who oppose you! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! The lethal dragon called by calamity, Supreme King Terror Dragon – Clear Wing Venom Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3300/DEF: 3100/LV: 10)!"

A Monster with four transparent wings that had thorn-shaped crystals extending from them and a body resembling Starve Venom's, only with white-colored armor pieces attached to its forearms, forelegs, chest and head, appeared on Yuri's field, letting out an outraged howl. Due to it, the entire area began shaking as cracks appeared on the walls, with pieces of the ceiling breaking apart and collapsing. Although Yuri and Yukio were unaffected due to the darkness forming a dome that shielded them, the same couldn't be said for Yusho and Sora, who were frantically dodging the debris.

"You guys, get the Hell out of here!" Yukio shouted. "This whole place is coming apart! Hurry up or you'll be buried alive!"

"What about you!?" Sora exclaimed. "We can't just leave you here!"

"I'll be fine!" Yukio said. "Just go! You won't be of any help to anyone if you get crushed here!"

"It pains me to say so, but he's right." Yusho said. "We have to go now before it's too late."

Although clearly reluctant, Sora aided Yusho as the two of them left the area as fast as they could. Upon seeing them, Yuri smirked.

"Smart choice. Had they stayed here, they would have shared your unfortunate fate. And I'd like to play with that Yusho fellow as well before I move on to Yuya. Tormenting him should be fun."

"You're awfully confident, aren't you?" Yukio said. "However, your new Monster, imposing as it may be, is still no match for my Void Prominence Dragon in terms of attack."

"True, but as you're well aware, attack points aren't everything in a Duel." Yuri stated. "Now, let's end this! Battle! Clear Wing Venom Dragon, attack Void Prominence Dragon! At this moment, Venom Dragon's effect activates! When it battles an opponent's Monster, its effects are negated and its attack is reduced to 0! In addition, the effects of all other Monsters on my opponent's field are negated until the Battle Phase's end! In addition, this effect and its activation cannot be negated! Cursed Mirror!"

A wave of black-colored radiance erupted from Venom Dragon's wings, enveloping Void Prominence and spreading to Disaster Karma.

(Void Prominence Dragon ATK: 3800→0)

"In that case, I activate the Trap Card Causality Reversal!" Yukio exclaimed. "Through its effect—!"

"It's useless!" Yuri said while cackling. "Clear Wing Venom Dragon's second effect activates! When my opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card during the Battle Phase, I can negate its activation and destroy it along with all other Spell and Traps on their field! Diabolic Venom!"

Streams of venom erupted from Venom Dragon's body, destroying all of Yukio's Spell and Trap Cards.

"Such an effect…" Yukio muttered with evident shock. "Damn it all…"

"This is the end!" Yuri laughed. "Do it, Clear Wing Venom Dragon! Hellblaze Detonation Comet!"

Clear Wing Venom Dragon's body was surrounded by eerie violet flames as it shot forward, piercing through Void Prominence Dragon's body and destroying it, with Yukio being sent flying backwards as he screamed in pain.

Yukio – LP: 1450→0

Yuri: WIN

Following the explosive conclusion of the Duel, the already unstable walls started collapsing at an even faster rate due to the intense shockwaves, causing a rain of debris to fall down upon the two Duelists. Although the darkness surrounding Yuri shielded him, the wounded Yukio could only gaze powerlessly as he watched the ceiling above him cracking with an expression of sorrow on his face.

"I failed… Sorry, everyone…"

The entire corridor collapsed shortly afterwards, burying Yukio underneath piles of rubble as Yuri swiftly moved away from the destroyed area with nimble movements. Upon making sure that the destruction had stopped, he only gazed at the pile of debris under which Yukio was buried for a few moments before turning away, leaving the collapsed corridor behind.

"It's a shame really." Yuri suddenly remarked. "This was an enjoyable Duel. However, what's done is done. All that's left is to complete my purpose. Once I absorb Yuya, I'll finally be able to be reborn as the ultimate being. And the world that scorned me will know true terror and despair."

Yuri started laughing like a madman, with Zarc's own sinister laugh joining him, as he made his way towards the Professor's chambers, determined to realize his goal.

* * *

Card Corner

 **Predator Plants Stylidium Mantis**

ATK: 1400, DEF: 1800, LV: 4

Dark/Plant/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is summoned while there is a Special Summoned Monster on your opponent's field, you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" Monster from your Deck. When this card battles a Monster with a Predator Counter on it, halve that Monster's attack until the End Phase.

 **Predator Plants Heliamphora Leo**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2600, LV: 8

Dark/Plant/Effect

Monster Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by destroying a Monster your opponent controls with a Predator Counter on it, and then make this card's ATK equal to that Monster's ATK. Once per turn, you can place a Predator Counter on a Monster your opponent controls. If this card destroys a Monster with a Predator Counter on it, it can make a second attack on this turn's Battle Phase. When this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon a "Predator Plants" Monster from your Deck.

 **Predator Plants Droseridites Jackal**

ATK: 100, DEF: 500, LV: 1

Dark/Plant/Effect

Monster Effect: If a DARK Monster on your field was destroyed, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon that Monster with double the ATK it had on the field. You can banish this card from your Graveyard and a "Predator Plants" from your field in order to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Monster from your Graveyard to your opponent's side of the field and draw two cards from your Deck. You cannot activate this effect on the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard.

 **Speedroid Vehicron**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 800, LV: 3

Wind/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: When a WIND Monster on your field battles, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard in order to increase its ATK by 1000 and prevent its destruction by battle until the end of this turn. When a WIND Synchro Monster on your field is destroyed, you can Special Summon a WIND Synchro Monster with a lower Level than it from your Graveyard and increase its ATK by 1000.

 **Predator Plants Icthyobyblis**

ATK: 1200, DEF: 0, LV: 3

Dark/Plant/Effect

Monster Effect: You can Special Summon this card on your opponent's field, and then place a Predator Counter on a Monster your opponent controls. The controller of this card takes 500 points of damage every time a Monster with a Predator Counter on it leaves their field.

 **Predator Plants Ankylopsis**

ATK: 2200, DEF: 0, LV: 5, SC: 1

Dark/Plant/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: If there are no "Predator Plants" cards in your other Pendulum Zone, destroy this card. When you Pendulum Summon "Predator Plants" Monsters, you can Pendulum Summon them to your opponent's field with their effects negated, and then place a Predator Counter on all Monsters your opponent controls.

Monster Effect: When an opponent's Monster with a Predator Counter on it is destroyed, draw one card from your Deck.

 **Predator Plants Triphophyllum Wyvern**

ATK: 500, DEF: 1300, LV: 3, SC: 7

Dark/Plant/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: If there are no "Predator Plants" cards in your other Pendulum Zone, destroy this card. All Monsters with Predator Counters are treated as DARK "Predator Plants" Monsters. Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon a "Predator Plants" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by using Monsters from both sides of the field.

Monster Effect: If this card is used as a Fusion Material for the Fusion Summon of a "Predator Plants" Monster, you can increase that Monster's attack by an amount equal to the attack of all Monsters used for its Fusion Summon.

 **Predator Plants Dendrobium Vanagandr**

ATK: 3400, DEF: 2500, LV: 9

Dark/Plant/Fusion/Effect

1 DARK Fusion Monster + 2 "Predator Plants" Monsters

Monster Effect: Effects that place Predator Counters on a card on the field can be applied to this card as well (this card is unaffected by effects that affect Monsters with Predator Counters). Once per turn, you can remove a Predator Counter from this card to inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent. If this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, increase its ATK by an amount equal to that Monster's Level x 100. Once during either player's effect, if this card would be destroyed by battle, you can send a "Predator Plants" Monster from your Deck to the Graveyard to prevent its destruction and halve the battle damage.

 **Predator Plants Pterostylis Armadillo**

ATK: 600, DEF: 1300, LV: 4

Dark/Plant/Effect

Monster Effect: When you're about to receive damage from a direct attack, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; reduce the damage to 0, place a Predator Counter on the attacking Monster and treat it as a "Predator Plants" Monster as long as it remains face-up on the field. You receive no damage from direct attacks for the rest of the turn you activated this effect. If you would take damage from a battle involving a DARK Monster you control, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to reduce the damage to 0 and gain Life Points equal to the amount of damage you would have received.

 **Predator Plants Saxonipollis Leech**

ATK: 0, DEF: 200, LV: 1

Dark/Plant/Tuner/Effect

Monster Effect: You can perform a Synchro Summon by using this card and a Special Summoned Monster on your opponent's side of the field as materials.

 **Clear Wing Venom Dragon**

ATK: 3300, DEF: 3100, LV: 10

Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect

1 "Starve Venom" Monster + 1 Level 7 or higher Synchro Monster

Monster Effect: When this card battles an opponent's Monster, that Monster's effects are negated and its ATK is reduced to 0, also negate the effects of all other Monsters on the opponent's field until the Battle Phase's end (this effect and its activation cannot be negated). When your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card during the Battle Phase, you can negate its activation and destroy it along with all other Spell and Traps on their field. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon one of its Fusion Materials from your Graveyard and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.

 **Prank Fireworks**

Normal Spell Card

Activate this card only if you control a "Speedroid" Synchro Monster. Inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent for every "Speedroid" Monster on your field and draw one card from your Deck.

 **Speedroid Combo**

Equip Spell Card

Send a "Speedroid" Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard to equip this card to a Monster you control. When the equipped Monster attacks an opponent's defense position Monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent. When the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster by battle draw a card from your Deck. If the opponent's Monster attacks the equipped Monster, you can banish both this card and the Synchro Monster that was sent to the Graveyard to activate it in order to negate the attack.

 **Cross-Pollination Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Banish two "Predator Plants" Monsters from your hand and/or field; Special Summon two "Predator Plants" Fusion Monsters from your Extra Deck that can be Fusion Summoned by using the banished Monsters as materials (this Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). You cannot summon any other Monsters for the rest of this turn.

 **Speed Gateway**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a "Speedroid" Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon a random "Speedroid" Tuner Monster from your Deck. If you're about to receive a direct attack, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to Special Summon the Tuner Monster summoned through this card's effect from your Graveyard.

 **Predator Harvest**

Normal Spell Card

Draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of "Predator Plants" Monsters on your field.

 **Highspeedroid Recycling**

Normal Spell Card

If you have at least three "Highspeedroid" Monsters in your Graveyard, you can tribute a "Speedroid" Monster on your field in order to draw cards from your Deck until you have five in your hand.

 **Critical Dice Gamble**

Normal Spell Card

Target a Monster on your field; it can all other Monsters your opponent controls, but no other Monsters on the field can attack. When it battles an opponent's Monster with a higher ATK than it, both you and your opponent roll a dice. If you roll the higher number, destroy the opponent's Monster and inflict damage to them equal to the amount of battle damage you would have taken minus the difference between the dice results x 100. If not, your Monster is banished after its destruction and you receive double the damage you would have received from this battle plus the difference between the dice results x 100. If you didn't use the aforementioned effect at least once, destroyed the targeted Monster during the Battle Phase's end.

 **Clock Reversal**

Normal Spell Card

If you activate a "once per turn" effect during this turn, you can have this card's effect become the same as that effect and activate it.

 **Chain Reborn**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If your opponent Special Summons a Monster from their Graveyard, you can Special Summon a Monster from your Graveyard with an equal or lower Level than it.

 **Predator Wrath**

Normal Spell Card

Banish up to two "Predator Plants" Monsters from your Graveyard; destroy a Monster on your opponent's field whose Level is equal to or lower than those Monsters' Levels. The activation of this card cannot be negated. If at least one of the Monsters banished to activate its effect was Level 5 or higher, you can banish this card from your Graveyard; target a Monster on your field that already declared an attack and have it attack once again on this turn's Battle Phase.

 **Pendulum Booster**

Normal Spell Card

Increase the ATK of all Monsters on your field by an amount equal to half the ATK of the Pendulum Monster in your Pendulum Zone with the lowest ATK.

 **Predator Echo**

Normal Spell Card

If Monsters with Predator Counters on them left the field, Special Summon them on their controller's field with their effects negated and place a Predator Counter on them. Then, draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of those Monsters plus one.

 **Predator Path**

Normal Spell Card

Tribute a "Predator Plants" Monster on the field; Special Summon a "Predator Plants" Monster from your Deck with a lower Level than it.

 **Valiant Soul**

Normal Spell Card

Target a Monster on your field that didn't declare an attack during the Battle Phase. Send all Monsters your opponent controls with a lower Level than it to the Graveyard, and then send an equal number of cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard.

 **Invasive Overgrowth**

Normal Spell Card

Special Summon up to two Monsters from your Graveyard with their effects negated to the opponent's side of the field, and then you can Special Summon two "Predator Plants" Monsters from your Deck whose Level is equal to or lower than the Special Summoned Monsters' Levels. You can banish this card and two Monsters from your Graveyard; Special Summon two Monsters from your Graveyard whose Level is lower than the banished Monsters' Level with their ATK and DEF at 0 and their effects negated. This effect cannot be activated on the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard.

 **Rank-Up-Magic Exceed Force**

Normal Spell Card

Target a Pendulum Xyz Monster face-up in your Extra Deck; Special Summon an Xyz Monster which is one Rank higher than it from your Extra Deck by using that Monster as an Xyz Material (this Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon). You cannot activate the summoned Monster's effects on the turn it was summoned.

 **Spell Code Error**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Tribute a Spellcaster-type Monster on your side of the field; negate the activation of an opponent's Spell or Trap Card and destroy it.

 **Miracle Synchro Armor**

Normal Trap Card

Banish a Synchro Monster from your Graveyard and target a Monster on your field; it cannot be destroyed by battle during this turn and all damage you receive from battles involving it is halved. During the Battle Phase's end, draw one card from your Deck for each time you received damage from a battle involving the targeted Monster.

 **Resolute Predator**

Normal Trap Card

If you're about to receive a direct attack, you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" Monster from your Deck. That Monster cannot be destroyed by battle for the rest of this turn.

 **Revengeance Fusion**

Normal Trap Card

If Monsters on your field were destroyed during your previous turn, you can activate this effect by targeting them in your Graveyard; Special Summon a Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck which can be Fusion Summoned by using the destroyed Monsters as materials by ignoring its summoning conditions (this Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). Then, increase the summoned Monster's ATK by an amount equal to half the ATK of one of the targeted Monsters.

 **Clear Mirror Ward**

Normal Trap Card

Equip this card to a Monster you control; it cannot be destroyed by card effects as long as this card is equipped to it. If this card is in your Graveyard when an effect is activated that would destroy cards on your field, you can banish this card from your Graveyard in order to negate that effect.

 **Fusion Empowerment**

Normal Trap Card

When a Fusion Monster on your field battles, you can banish any number of Fusion Monsters from your Graveyard; increase its ATK by 1000 for every banished Monster until the End Phase. Any damage you receive or inflict through battles involving the affected Monster is halved for this turn.

 **Tuner's Protection**

Counter Trap Card

If a Synchro Monster on your field would be destroyed, you can banish the Tuner Monster used as material for its Synchro Summon from your Graveyard in order to prevent its destruction and draw one card from your Deck. All battle damage you receive from battles involving the affected Monster is reduced to 0 for this turn.

 **Dark Seed of Supreme Evolution**

Normal Trap Card

Equip this card to a DARK Monster you control. The equipped Monster cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once during either player's turn, when this card battles a Monster with a higher ATK than it, add that Monster's ATK to it until the End Phase. If the equipped Monster is destroyed, you can Special Summon it during your next Standby Phase by banishing this card from your Graveyard.

 **Predator Guard**

Counter Trap Card

If you're about to receive damage, you can send a "Predator Plants" Monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard; reduce the damage you would receive by an amount equal to that Monster's ATK.

 **Fusion Curse**

Normal Trap Card

When your opponent targets a Fusion Monster on your field for an attack, inflict damage to them equal to half that Monster's ATK. If a Fusion Monster on your field was destroyed by battle on the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard, you can banish this card from your Graveyard in order to end the Battle Phase.

 **And that concludes Chapter 57. Once again, this was pretty much Yuri's stage since he triumphed in both his Duels. The first one was, of course, against Yugo. As you've all probably realized so far, one of my greatest grievances with the show was that these two didn't have a proper one-on-one Duel to settle things, with Edo and Kaito butting in and making things harder for Yugo, who had to waste all his countermeasures against them. It left a sour taste in my mouth, hence why making this fight happen without anyone interrupting it was one of my priorities. Hopefully, it came out OK. As for the second Duel, Yukio did his best, but was eventually defeated by Yuri's newest Monster, Clear Wing Venom Dragon. This was another thing that slightly bothered me, how there wasn't a Monster formed from Starve Venom and Clear Wing's union, so I addressed that here. Now, as to whether Yukio is alive or dead…you'll find out soon enough.**

 **Now, in regards to the next Duels that took place in the anime (Reiji vs Reira, Yuri vs Yusho and Yuya vs Yuri), I'll probably skip them and go straight to Zarc's revival. These Duels were decent, so I don't really feel the need to rewrite them. Instead, we'll head straight to the main event, which is Zarc's resurrection.**

 **Well, that's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Greetings, community! Dvdryms here with Chapter 58. This chapter was unfortunately delayed quite a bit due to unforeseen circumstances and me falling sick twice over the past couple of weeks, so I apologize for that. Now, in response to your questions.**

 **—To Guest 1.0: I'd consider the boys to be about equal in strength and skill. Thanks for pointing out my mistake with Void Prominence there and in the Duel between Yugo and Yuri. As for Yukio's losses to Yuya and Yuri, the first one was intentional so it doesn't really count for me, and as for the second…I guess you could consider it a loss against Zarc.**

 **—Yukio99: Not counting this chapter, I expect the fight to last for about thirteen chapters. As for Yukio's losses to both Yuya and Yuri in their Awakened state, it was just a coincidence.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 58 – The Day the Devil Was Reborn**

"Transfer of life energy from the carded individuals is stable… Energy levels within ARC-V are stable… The dimensional integration is also proceeding within parameters and the sealing process is starting to be reversed as expected…but why are there no life signs coming from the core? Ray's revival should have already started. Is the energy insufficient…?"

Leo frowned while checking ARC-V's status and progress through the screens surrounding him. Although he had received no interruption thus far and the four girls were smoothly absorbed into the machine, the situation outside was rapidly going from bad to worse. Yuri had succeeded in absorbing Yugo, bringing Zarc one step closer to his full revival. Even worse, he had ruthlessly defeated Yusho and sealed him into a card when the man tried to protect his son from him.

"I accepted the fact that sacrifices had to be made for Ray's return and Zarc's defeat long ago…but I never wanted you to get involved in this, Yusho… You didn't deserve such a cruel fate…"

Despite his resolute attitude to bring back Ray, Leo couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for what had just happened to the person he once called friend. However, he couldn't afford to be swept by sentimentality at this point. At this moment, Sakaki Yuya and Yuri were dueling, and regardless of the outcome, Zarc would most definitely revive to bring ruin to this world. While he had deployed an Isolation Dome in order to contain the Duelists inside a pocket dimension and avoid having them interfere with ARC-V's operation, he was certain it wouldn't be able to contain Zarc. As such, it was imperative for Ray and the four natural energy cards to return in order to oppose him. Just as all these thoughts passed through his mind, the two youths' Duel came to a conclusion, with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon destroying Starve Venom Fusion Dragon and reducing Yuri's Life Points to 0.

[So I lost, huh…] Yuri, who had fallen to the ground, could be heard saying so while chuckling through one of the holographic screens depicting the Duel. [If I hadn't expended so much strength in the fights against Yugo and Yukio, the result might have been different… Still, for a first loss, that's not so bad. After all, I was defeated by myself. Now then…finish this. Absorb me quickly and awaken our true self.]

[Yuya won't do such a thing.] Reiji said. [He won't become a demon.]

[Yugo and Yuto must have surely felt the same!] Sora added from the side. [That's why they gave their strength to Yuya!]

"Fools…" Leo muttered upon seeing that scene. "The Sakaki Yuya you knew no longer exists."

[I won.] Yuya suddenly said. [By thinking only of victory…I won. Just like all of you wished! And I will keep on winning until the whole world is reduced to ashes!]

The darkness surrounding Yuya suddenly erupted as two cards flew out of his Deck, joining together and forming a new Monster resembling a sorcerer made out of stars. Immediately afterwards, Yuya howled as the cards of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon flew forward and started circling the sorcerer's staff while Yuri let out a mad laughter. Yuya's Pendulum pendant and his goggles also flew from his body due to the shockwaves generated from his body.

[The one who controls space-time, Astrograph Magician!] Yuya chanted. [We superimpose our wishes with your profound power!]

Following those words, a massive light erupted from Astrograph Magician's staff, engulfing Yuya and Yuri. At the same time, the Isolation Dome collapsed, with the feed transmitted to Leo's throne being lost. Filled with trepidation, Leo switched to another camera depicting the outside of Academia. Judging from the images, the dimensions had started merging together as various locations from all four of them were appearing from the sky and dimensional rifts were opening everywhere. However, Leo barely paid attention to any of this as his gaze was glued to the figure of a colossal dragon obscured by shadows that hovered in the sky while howling.

"The time I dreaded the most has come…" Leo muttered with evident fear. "That accursed Supreme King Dragon Zarc…has finally revived!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, across the dimensions…_

"What…on Earth is that…?"

"A giant…dragon-like Monster?"

"Oi, oi is that a Duel Monster? Why is there such a huge Duel Monster there?"

"That image… Is that a different dimension?"

"What the Hell is going on there!? Somebody, explain this!"

Questions like these were thrown around from residents of all four dimensions as they beheld the image of Zarc projected through the dimensional rifts that had started appearing throughout all parallel Earths. Some people were panicking, others were trying to come up with explanations for this phenomenon, and some dismissed it as some sort of elaborate prank. However, for the friends and allies of the Lancers across the dimensions, this foreboding image signified that something had gone terribly wrong in the dimensional war. As if to reinforce that impression, the dragon suddenly spoke.

 **[I am Zarc! I have just revived here!]**

"Zarc?" Reiji, who had stepped outside with Reira and Sora, wondered as he looked around. "Where is he? Where did he summon that huge dragon from?"

"More importantly, why is the port town right next to Academia?" Sora commented from the side. "Quite a lot of sea should be separating us from it. Is this because of the impending union between the dimensions?"

"Most likely, this is indeed the result of the Arc Area Project." Reiji responded. "But that's not our most pressing concern right now."

 **[What's wrong?]** Zarc could be heard asking the Academia students and townspeople below him. **[Are you humans scared? Wasn't my resurrection what all of you wished?]**

"T-That's the first time I heard any of this!"

"We never asked for that!"

 **[How absurd!]** Zarc bellowed, silencing everyone. **[You humans and your twisted desires gave birth to me! Don't you dare try to absolve yourselves of your responsibility!]**

After saying so, Zarc unleashed an energy blast from his maw, destroying a bell tower and causing the people to run away in terror while screaming. However, the destruction didn't stop there as crimson lightning erupted from the sky, blasting everything around the dragon while Zarc continued shooting energy blasts.

"We…gave birth to Zarc?" Sora wondered. "What is that thing saying…?"

While Reira gazed at the dragon with wide eyes, he suddenly felt as if someone was calling for him. Noticing that his younger brother's gaze was turned towards the castle, Reiji grabbed Reira's hand.

"What's wrong, Reira? We can't stay here. Who knows when this Monster will decide to attack here as well?"

"Wait, nii-sama!" Reira insisted. "Father is still inside!"

"No, that man is prudent in such matters at the very least." Reiji said. "He should have already evacuated to a safe place."

"That's wrong." Reira shook his head. "I can hear it. Ray's voice is calling out to me. She's saying she wants to stop Zarc. We have to find Father and Ray and help them!"

After saying that, Reira suddenly took off, with Reiji following behind him while calling out to him. Sora, who had been left behind, tilted his head to the side at that scene.

"What was that all about?"

"That should be my question. What on Earth is happening here?"

Sora turned around, only to see Kaiser Ryo approaching him. Following behind him were Edo, Takuma, Amon, the Hibiki siblings and Barrett, who was limping somewhat.

"This is the worst." Amon remarked as he observed the sight of Zarc wrecking the surroundings. "I was just released from my sealed state, only to find out that the world has gone to Hell in the meantime. Instead of the promised utopia, we seem to be heading straight towards destruction. What a cruel irony."

"Some explanation would be much appreciated here." Midori said. "So, to mirror Kaiser's question, what the Hell is that giant dragon over there and why is it rampaging?"

"Well, it's a pretty long story, but the abbreviated version goes like this…"

After Sora summarized the situation, everyone's reactions were a mix of shock and horror by the end of it.

"Yuya…is part of that thing?" Koyo asked with wide eyes. "For a person who only sought to bring joy to others to become a Monster…that's very hard to swallow."

"Yuri…" Ryo gazed at the dragon with his hands balled in fists. "To think that you were harboring such darkness… Was that why you ended up being so obsessed with victory…?"

"Curse that damn Professor!" Barrett hit the nearby wall with all his strength. "He lied and deceived all of us, and the only thing he has to show for it was the revival of the very same demon he set out to destroy! Why exactly had been fighting all this time!? Why did our comrades and countless innocents have to suffer!?"

"I understand very well how you feel, but dealing with this Zarc creature should be our top priority right now." Takuma said while checking out a tarot card. "The Tower, huh…? The omens for this fight are most inauspicious."

"Even so, us sitting here won't accomplish anything." Edo said. "What's our next move? Anyone want to give out suggestions?"

"The way I see it, our mission is two-fold." Ryo said. "We need to find out from where Zarc is controlling that dragon and take him down before he causes any more damage, and we also need to evacuate all non-combatants from the immediate surroundings so that they don't get caught up in the battle. Therefore, I propose we split up into groups of two. Barrett, you're injured, so it's not advisable to take part in the battle. I want you and Takuma to guide the civilians away from that Monster. Have the students aid you as well."

"Understood." Barrett responded. "Though I wish I could join you on the battlefield, I will only be a liability."

"Saving lives is also an important cause." Takuma said. "Very well, let's do it your way. What about the rest of you?"

"We'll split into groups in order to cover more ground and find out where Zarc is hiding." Ryo continued. "Koyo and Midori, you two will be together. Amon and Edo will be the second group. And the third one will be me and Shiunin Sora. Any objections?"

"Not really." Sora said while licking his lollipop.

"Alright then." Ryo said as he looked around at everyone present. "I expect that the rest of the Lancers will also join us at some point. However, don't let your guard down no matter what. We have no idea about the enemy's true capabilities, so be prepared for the worst. Remember that the fate of the world may hinge on this battle. Head out and may the fortunes of war be with us!"

[Right!]

All Duelists present shouted as one and took off. As Koyo ran next to his sister, he spoke to her?

"So, do you have a plan, sister? You're the one with the brains, so how about some ideas?"

"I have one, but it's more of a conjecture." Midori responded. "Real Solid Vision systems don't have much of a range unless backed by a generator with sufficient power. That Zarc fellow must be pretty close to his dragon if he's able to keep it materialized. So let's head straight for the dragon."

"…I'm not sure I like this plan very much." Koyo let out a lopsided smile. "Ah, but what the Hell. Who wants to live forever after all? Let's try this idea of yours, Midori."

"Just don't let your usual brand of idiocy get you killed, Koyo." Midori spoke with a somewhat scathing tone. "If there was ever any time for you to get one hundred percent serious, it's now."

"Give me a little more credit here, sister…"

Koyo sighed in exasperation as he and Midori entered the town. At the same time, Zarc's voice boomed once again.

 **[Come on, what's wrong!? Is there no-one who is willing to fight me!? Have humans turned into spineless wimps ever since I was sealed!?]**

Zarc unleashed several more energy blasts, forcing a group of terrified civilians to run for cover while screaming.

 **[Foolish humans.]** Zarc said as he corned the group of escaping civilians. **[If you will not fight, then you will all be destroyed one by one! And after you, this whole world will be destroyed as well!]**

The dragon obscured by shadows opened its maw wide once again, with a powerful blast erupting from it and heading straight for the civilians. However, at that moment—

"I won't let you! Go, Masked HERO Aeon!"

One of Koyo's Monsters jumped in front of the blast, forming a card-shaped barrier that blocked the attack until it dispersed harmlessly. Immediately afterwards, Koyo and Midori stepped in front of the civilians.

"Zarc!" Koyo called out to the dragon. "If you want an opponent, we can fit the bill! Stop hiding and show yourself!"

 **[Oh? Did my prey appear at last? It was about time.]**

The colossal dragon's form suddenly dissolved into black vapor that fell on the ground and coalesced into a new form. Once the last remnants of vapor dispersed, a humanoid figure with a demonic appearance could be seen standing there. He had Yuya's face and hair, but any similarities stopped there as his body was gray and bulky with spikes extending from it, a pair of black demonic wings extended from its back, his face was covered in veins, his ears were replaced by wing-like appendages and his eyes shone gold while his pupils had become slitted. The only piece of clothing on him was Yuya's ruined pair of pants and the lower part of his shirt.

"So that's Zarc…" Midori muttered. "You've shown yourself at last."

"Shown myself at last?" Zarc wondered. "What could you be talking about? I've been right in front of you from the start. Are your eyes only for decoration, humans?"

"He looks like a monster and a human combined together." Koyo remarked. "More importantly, what have you done with Yuya and the rest? Are you controlling his body?"

"This is my original form." Zarc answered. "Sakaki Yuya only served as an alter ego to facilitate my resurrection. He doesn't exist anymore. However, enough about these inconsequential matters. You two will be the first of the prosperous human race to feel my wrath. Be honored."

"Sorry, but I'll pass on that." Koyo said as he and Midori activated their Duel Disks. "How about we destroy you instead!?"

"Destroy me?" Zarc smirked as he activated his own Duel Disk. "How laughable. I'll have you realize you conceit in full, humans!"

[Duel!]

All three Duelists shouted together as one.

Zarc – LP: 4000

Koyo – LP: 4000

Midori – LP: 4000

"I'll have the world remember once again the unrivaled strength of the one who stood at the top of the Duel world!" Zarc announced. "My turn! Draw! Using the Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 7) and the Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 7), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Zarc's sides, with stone Monsters forming the shape of zero and infinity respectively rising to their top.

"Scales 0 and 13…" Midori frowned. "With this, he can summon Monsters of any Level. This isn't good…"

"Bear witness to a glimpse of my power!" Zarc declared. "Pendulum Summon! Gather at my side, my servants! Two copies of Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm (Dark/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 5)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of two dragons with green energy lines running through their bodies.

"I activate the Spell Card Supreme King Treasure, drawing a card from my Deck for every "Supreme King" Monster on my field." Zarc said. "Then, I place a card face-down and end my turn. Now, make sure to show me a good time, humans."

"We'll do a whole lot more than that." Koyo declared with a smile. "And we'll also definitely have you release Yuya and the others. Now, it's my turn! Draw! I summon Masked HERO Basoul (Earth/Warrior/ATK: 1000/DEF: 700/LV: 3)!"

A warrior clad in thick brown armor with a mask on its face appeared on Koyo's field.

"Next, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Mask Change." Koyo continued. "Through its effect, I can target a "HERO" Monster on my field, send it to the Graveyard and Special Summon a "Masked HERO" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck with the same attribute as the sent Monster. Transformation Summon! Appear, Level 8! Masked HERO Photon Δ-Shooter (Earth/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 1800/LV: 8)!"

A glowing mask attached itself to Basoul following Koyo's words, surrounding its body with bright light. When the light died down, a Monster clad in black armor with white lines running through it that formed the delta symbol on its chest and a crimson visor, which held a gun in its right hand, could be seen standing on Koyo's field.

"Oh, that's an interesting form of Fusion Summoning." Zarc commented while smirking. "Humans sure utilize some amusing tricks. But for your sake, I do hope this isn't all you've got."

"Of course not." Koyo said. "The fun is still far from over. I activate the Spell Card League of Heroes, whose effect allows me to target a "HERO" Monster on my field and Special Summon a "HERO" Monster from my Deck with a Level equal to or lower than the targeted Monster's. Come, Elemental HERO Shadow Mist (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500/LV: 4)!"

A portal appeared on Koyo's field, with Shadow Mist emerging from it and landing on the field.

"Shadow Mist's effect activates." Koyo stated. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can add a "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I choose to add Mask Change Replica to my hand and activate it. Thanks to its effect, I can copy the effects of a "Change" Spell Card in my Graveyard and apply them. Of course, I choose Mask Change, using its effect on Shadow Mist! Transformation Summon! Come forth, Level 7! Masked HERO Photon X-Breaker (Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2100/LV: 7)!"

The previous scene was repeated once again as a glowing mask attached itself to Shadow Mist's face, causing its entire body to glow. When the brightness died down, a Monster clad in black armor with yellow lines running through it and forming an X on its chest plate, which had a purple visor and held an X-shaped gun with a rod extending from one of its ends, could be seen standing on Koyo's field.

"Since it was sent to the Graveyard, Shadow Mist's second effect activates." Koyo continued. "Through it, I can add a "HERO" Monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose Masked HERO Rapid. And since Rapid was added to my hand due to an effect, I can Special Summon it (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)!"

Rapid appeared on Koyo's field next to his other two Monsters.

"Masked HERO Rapid's effect activates." Koyo stated. "When this card is Special Summoned through its own effect, I can add a "Change" card from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose Mask Change and activate it, targeting Rapid for its effect. Transformation Summon! Appear, Level 6! Masked HERO Photon Φ-Hunter (Fire/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500/LV: 6)!"

Following Koyo's words, a glowing mask attached itself to Rapid's face, causing its body to be surrounded by a crimson light. When it died down, a Monster clad in black armor with bright red lines running through it and a yellow visor, which held a long rod in its right hand, appeared on Koyo's field.

"Three Fusion Monsters in a single turn, huh?" Zarc remarked. "It appears you have a full grasp of the gravity of the situation and are going all out from the start. Good. At least you have a modicum of skill and ingenuity."

"Let's see how long you'll be able to keep up that confident expression on your face, o mighty champion." Koyo grinned. "Battle! Masked HERO Photon X-Breaker, destroy Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm! Cross Judgment!"

"Useless!" Zarc exclaimed. "Darkwurm's effect activates! When this card is targeted for an attack while I control another "Supreme King" Monster, I can negate that attack! Therefore, you cannot attack me!"

"In that case, let's do things a bit differently!" Koyo shouted. "I activated Photon Δ-Shooter's effect! Once per turn, I can target a Monster my opponent controls and inflict half of its attack as damage to it! I choose to target your 1800 attack Darkwurm, meaning you'll receive 900 points of damage! Delta Hammer!"

"That won't happen." Zarc let out a sly smile. "Supreme King Gate Zero's Pendulum Effect activates! When I'm about to receive damage, I can reduce that damage to 0! And at the same time, Supreme King Gate Infinity's Pendulum Effect activates as well! Thanks to it, my Life Points increase by the amount of damage I would have received!"

Following Zarc's words, Photon Δ-Shooter unleashed a blue-colored energy blast from its handgun, which however was absorbed by Supreme King Gate Zero. At the same time, Zarc's body glowed as Supreme King Gate Infinity unleashed golden particles that surrounded him.

Zarc – LP: 4000→4900

"We can't attack, and any damage we inflict increases his Life Points?" Koyo grimaced. "Oi, oi, isn't the hurdle a bit too high…? Well, no use complaining now. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Midori announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Wicked Fusion. Through its effect, since I control no Monsters, I can send "HERO" Monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon an "Evil HERO" Fusion Monster. I will send Elemental HERO Wildman and Evil HERO Sinister Gremlin from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a dark-colored vortex, Midori chanted.

"Hero of the savage lands! Inner voice of madness! Become one now, and awaken the vengeful hunter thirsting for blood! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Evil HERO Savage Ravager (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1800/LV: 8)!"

A Monster clad in crimson armor that was filled with green-colored scar markings and that wore a helmet reminiscent of a piranha's head with insect eye-shaped lenses appeared on Midori's field, letting out a furious war cry.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Incursive Fusion." Midori continued. "Due to its effect, I can Fusion Summon an "Evil HERO" Fusion Monster by sending a Monster from my Extra Deck and a Monster from my Deck to my Graveyard as materials for this summon. I will send Evil HERO Malicious Edge from my Deck and Evil HERO Lightning Golem from my Extra Deck to my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon once again!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Midori chanted for the second time.

"Dreaded claws of malevolence! Bearer of the wicked lightning! Become one now and transform into the golden flash of demise racing across the darkness! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Evil HERO Death Accel (Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2100/LV: 8)!"

A mechanical warrior clad in black and gold armor with a race car motif, which had a circuit-shaped tire attached around its torso and held a blade with a steering wheel-shaped guard, appeared on Midori's field.

"I activate Death Accel's effect." Midori declared. "Once per turn, I can target a Monster my opponent controls, equip it to this card and increase its attack by an amount equal to that Monster's attack. I choose to equip one of your Darkwurms. Drive Conversion!"

The circuit-shaped tire on Death Accel's torso shone, emitting several energy tentacles that grabbed Darkwurm and absorbed it inside it.

(Death Accel ATK: 2800→4600)

"With this, Darkwurm's effect cannot be used." Midori remarked. "Now, let's battle! Savage Ravager, destroy the remaining Darkwurm! At this moment, Savage Ravager's effect activates! When this card battles, I can negate the effects of all face-up cards currently on my opponent's field until the battle ends! As such, Zero and Infinity's effects won't apply! Do it, Savage Ravager! Violent Strike!"

Savage Ravager's gauntlet was surrounded by crimson energy as it jumped forward, plunging its fist into Darkwurm's chest and destroying it, with the ensuing shockwave causing Zarc to wince.

Zarc – LP: 4900→4000

"You actually damaged this me." Zarc grinned. "Not bad, woman."

"And I'm far from finished." Midori let out a confident smile. "Savage Ravager's second effect activates! When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, it can attack a second time! Moreover, any damage from that battle is doubled! Attack him directly and finish this, Savage Ravager! Violent Strike!"

"I'm afraid that's not good enough!" Zarc exclaimed. "I activate the Trap Card Supreme King Altar! Through its effect, if I'm about to receive damage, I can destroy a "Supreme King" card on the field in order to reduce that damage to 0 and draw two cards from my Deck! I will destroy the Darkwurm equipped to your Death Accel!"

A semi-transparent barrier appeared in front of Zarc, blocking Savage Ravager's attack. At the same time, the equipped Darkwurm was destroyed.

(Death Accel ATK: 4600→2800)

"Of course it wasn't going to be that easy." Midori frowned. "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"Don't feel so down, sister." Koyo gave her a thumbs-up. "Not only did you damage him, but you also came pretty close to defeating him just now."

"Yes, she did." Zarc said. "And that's the closest you two will ever get to defeating me. My turn! Draw! First, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from the Extra Deck, the two copies of Darkwurm!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Zarc's previously destroyed Monsters upon landing on the field.

"At this moment, I activate Masked Hero Photon Φ-Hunter's effect!" Koyo abruptly declared. "During my opponent's turn, if Photon X-Breaker and Photon Δ-Shooter are on my field, I can destroy all cards on their field! In exchange, I must skip my next Battle Phase! Do it, my Monsters! Ragnarok Code – Triple Exceed Charge!"

Koyo's three Monsters jumped on the air, shooting out laser pointers that turned into cones of energy. Then, they all jumped inside the cones as they bombarded Zarc's field, destroying all his cards and leaving the field bare.

"Alright!" Koyo cheered as his three Monsters landed next to him. "Did you see this, Zarc!? This is the power of the heroes that protect the world and the strength of their bond! Even the Supreme King is no big deal before them!"

"Heroes and bonds, huh?" Zarc let out a chuckle. "Certainly, that's an impressive power. However, what hope do mere heroes stand before a god? And as for your precious bonds, I will show you just how easily they can be severed before absolute power."

"You sure talk big as usual." Midori said. "However, what can you do when your field is empty?"

"The foolish ones will always be unaware of their mistakes." Zarc's smile became wider and more sinister. "With what I currently have in my hand, even I don't know if I can be stopped."

"What?" Koyo frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"When cards on my field are destroyed, I can Special Summon this Monster from my hand." Zarc declared as he was surrounded by a dark aura. "Omniscient magician that can read and manipulate stars, time and space-time! Descend here and now, and grant power to me! Come forth, Astrograph Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

Astrograph Magician appeared on Zarc's field, brandishing its staff in a menacing manner.

"Astrograph Magician's effect activates!" Zarc announced. "All cards that were destroyed return to my field in the exact same zones they were!"

Zarc's Monster raised its staff high, causing four beams of light to fall from the sky and solidify into the forms of his previously destroyed cards.

"All his cards…were revived?" Midori said with evident astonishment. "Damn it…"

"I'm afraid the situation is only going to get worse for you." Zarc said while laughing. "By releasing Astrograph Magician and banishing the four Heavenly Dragons from my Deck, Extra Deck, field and Graveyard, I can activate its final effect. Astrograph Magician, have them become my foundation!"

Following Zarc's words, Astrograph Magician turned into particles and disappeared, while the spectral forms of four dragons appeared above him.

"The four Heavenly Dragons! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Let us become one once again!"

Following Zarc's announcement, his body was surrounded by dark clouds with crimson lightning dancing within them that expanded upwards. At the same time, bolts of crimson thunder struck the area.

"What's this?" Midori looked around with evident fear. "What's about to happen?"

"I don't know, but it's too dangerous to stay here." Koyo said. "Let's move to another location."

Midori nodded as the two of them started running. Meanwhile, as the clouds thickened, Zarc's voice echoed across the area.

"The ultimate dragon that reigns in the fifth dimension and supervises the four Heavenly Dragons! Right now, you will become one with me! Integration Summon! Come forth! Supreme King Dragon Zarc (Dark/Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion/Synchro/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000/LV: 12/SC: 1)!"

Zarc rose up into the sky, disappearing with the gathering storm clouds. Immediately afterwards, two massive pairs of wings emerged from the cloud, scattering it with a single flap to reveal the form of a colossal black dragon with green energy lines running through its body and gold pieces of armor attached to its body. The humanoid form of Zarc could also be seen protruding from its torso.

"I am Pendulum, Xyz, Synchro and Fusion!" Zarc suddenly bellowed. "The one who governs everything, the ultimate existence!"

"That guy…" Koyo seemed astonished. "A human actually fused with a Duel Monster…?"

"So that huge dragon was Zarc from the start…" Midori let out a cramped smile. "That's why he said he was always before us…"

"It's over." Zarc declared. "With my advent, you two are finished."

[Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points.]

Following that abrupt mechanical announcement, the familiar figures of Edo and Amon could be seen standing behind Koyo and Midori.

Edo – LP: 4000→2000

Amon – LP: 4000→2000

"Edo, Amon!" Koyo exclaimed. "You guys found us?"

"It was a little difficult to miss the giant dragon." Amon remarked as he turned his gaze to Zarc. "So that's our enemy, huh?"

"Yuya…" Edo muttered while also staring at the dragon. "Wait just a little longer. I will definitely rescue you!"

"It seems more cattle have come to the slaughter." Zarc commented. "In that case, in order to honor the courage of those who challenged me first, I will obliterate you first as well! Behold my power! When I'm summoned, I can destroy all Monsters on my opponent's field and have all players that controlled a Monster receive damage equal to their attack!"

"What!?" Koyo cried out in shock. "If we take our Monsters' attack as damage, our Life Points will be depleted!"

"In that case, I activate the Trap Card Resolute Evil!" Midori shouted. "Through its effect, I can banish an "Evil HERO" Monster from my Graveyard in order to reduce all effect damage to 0 for this turn!"

"My judgment cannot be overturned." Zarc announced. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Supreme King Seal. Through its effect, I can negate one of my "Supreme King" cards' Monster or Pendulum Effects in order to negate the activation of an opponent's card effect and destroy that card. I will negate Supreme King Gate Zero's Pendulum Effect that prevents me from Pendulum Summoning Monsters if I control a Monster in order to negate Resolute Evil's effect. As such, my effect resumes!"

Several bolts of crimson thunder fell from the sky, destroying Koyo and Midori's Monsters. Then, two larger bolts struck the siblings and sent them flying backwards as they screamed in pain.

Koyo – LP: 4000→0

Midori – LP: 4000→0

"You two!" Edo shouted as he ran next to their fallen forms. "Are you alright!?"

"I've seen…better days…" Koyo said while coughing. "Damn, that Supreme King…is truly ruthless…"

"You must…give it your all…" Midori said while grasping Amon's arm. "Underestimate his power…and you will suffer…"

"Understood." Amon nodded. "You two rest and leave this to us."

After making sure that Koyo and Midori were safely out of harm's way, Edo and Amon turned to glare at Zarc.

"So you two are next." Zarc grinned. "Hopefully, you'll be able to at least put as much of a fight as the previous opponents I faced."

"I know you're still in there, Yuya." Edo said. "The person who believed that smiles were the path towards peace and understanding wouldn't allow himself to be consumed by a demon so easily. You saved me when I was trapped by Academia's false ideas, so it's my turn to save you from the darkness consuming you. Like you did for me, I'll use my Dueling to get through to you!"

"No matter how much you struggle, it's useless." Zarc responded. "Sakaki Yuya has disappeared forever, and so have the rest of my alter egos. You're only wasting your time."

"I'll be the judge of that." Edo stated. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Destiny Fusion. Through its effect, since I control no Monsters, I can use "Destiny HERO" Monsters from my Deck as materials to Fusion Summon a "Destiny HERO" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck. I will send Diamondguy, Diabolicguy and Diskguy from my Deck to the Cemetery in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Edo chanted.

"Hero of unmatched brilliance! Hero of the underworld! Hero of preserved records! Now become one, and reign over the world's principles! Fusion Summon! Come on, Level 9! Destiny HERO Dominateguy (Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2600/LV: 9)!"

A warrior clad in a demonic-looking dark grey armor with a crimson D engraved on its abdomen, which held a large cleaver in its right hand, appeared on Edo's field.

"Next, I activate Diabolicguy's effect in my Cemetery, banishing it in order to Special Summon a second copy of it from my Deck." Edo continued. "Come on, Destiny HERO Diabolicguy (ATK: 800/DEF: 800/LV: 6)!"

A portal appeared above Edo, with Diabolicguy emerging from it and landing on his field.

"I activate the Spell Card Fusion, fusing Diabolicguy on my field and Drillguy in my hand!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Edo chanted once again. "Hero of the underworld! Hero drilling the bedrock of destiny! Now become one, and reign over the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on, Level 8! Destiny HERO Dystopiaguy (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400/LV: 8)!"

The Monster clad in a blue and gold uniform, which wore a mask with a D symbol inscribed on it, appeared on Edo's field.

"Dystopiaguy's effect activates!" Edo declared. "When this card is Fusion Summoned, I can inflict damage to you equal to the attack of one of its Fusion Materials! I choose the 1600 attack Drillguy! Squeeze Palm!"

"Supreme King Gate Zero's Pendulum Effect activates." Zarc announced. "The damage is reduced to 0 thanks to it. And thanks to Supreme King Gate Infinity's Pendulum Effect, I gain Life Points equal to the damage I would have taken."

Zarc – LP: 4000→5600

"In addition, the effect of Darkwurm allows me to negate an attack towards it as long as I control another "Supreme King" Monster." Zarc said. "How do you intend to overcome this?"

"That much won't stop me as you should be well aware, Yuya." Edo said. "I activate the Spell Card D–Pulse. Due to its effect, I can target a "Destiny HERO" Monster on my field, and then I can switch all Monsters my opponent controls with a lower Level than it to defense mode and negate their effects. As such, your two Darkwurms switch to defense mode. Now, let's battle! Destiny HERO Dominateguy, destroy the first Darkwurm! Submission Punish!"

Dominateguy swung its blade, generating an energy slash that tore through Darkwurm and destroyed it.

"Dominateguy's effect activates." Edo continued. "When it destroys a Monster by battle, I can draw a card from my Deck."

"My effect activates!" Zarc abruptly exclaimed. "When you add cards to your hand outside of your Draw Phase, I can destroy them!"

Edo's drawn card suddenly turned into particles and disappeared, causing him to grimace.

"If we can't draw cards outside of the Draw Phase, our strategies will be limited, especially Amon's… Just how many more secrets does that Supreme King Dragon hold…? In any case, Dystopiaguy will destroy the last Darkwurm! Dystopia Blow!"

Dystopiaguy's fist was surrounded by energy as it surged forward, striking Darkwurm and destroying it.

"A brave, but ultimately pointless gesture." Zarc smirked. "Destroy as many of my servants as you wish. As long as I stand on the field, you have no hope of victory. Just like your hero-wielding comrades before you, you shall also fall before my might."

"Even it seems pointless and idiotic…I will not give until the end." Edo said in a resolute manner. "That's what you taught me, Yuya. No matter what, we, your friends, will find a way to get you back. I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Then I shall teach you how pointless and futile persistence is when not backed up by true power." Zarc responded. "But all in good time."

"My turn." Amon announced. "Draw. I activate the Spell Card Unexpected Guy, whose effect allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Normal Monster if I control no Monsters. Come, Left Arm of the Sealed One (ATK: 200/DEF: 300/LV: 1)!"

A bulky arm bound by a manacle with a chain attached to it appeared on Amon's field.

"Oh, that's interesting." Zarc remarked. "You're an Exodia user, huh? However, because of my effect, you cannot add cards to your hand outside of the Draw Phase, making it much more difficult for you to assemble it before I destroy you."

"True, but my ways of fighting aren't limited to just that." Amon responded. "I activate the Spell Card Bond of the Brethren. Through its effect, I can target a Level 4 or lower Monster on my field and halve my Life Points in order to Special Summon as many Monsters as I wish from my Deck with the same type and attribute as that Monster, and also a Level equal to or lower than that Monster. Come, Right Arm of the Sealed One, Left Leg of the Sealed One and Right Leg of the Sealed One (ATK: 200/DEF: 300/LV: 1)!"

The three parts of Exodia appeared on Amon's field following his words.

Amon – LP: 2000→1000

"I'm far from finished." Amon continued. "I activate the Spell Card Forbidden Gateway of the Sealed One, which allows me to Special Summon Sealed Exodia from my Deck with its attack doubled. In addition, if I control other "Sealed One" Monsters, their attack becomes equal to Sealed Exodia's original attack. Come to my side, Sealed Exodia (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)!"

A magic circle appeared on Amon's field, with Sealed Exodia emerging from it as both it and the other parts of Exodia glowed.

(Right Arm, Left Arm, Right Leg, Left Leg ATK: 200→1000, Sealed Exodia ATK: 1000→2000)

"You summoned them all on your field?" Edo wondered. "What are you planning to do, Amon?"

"I release all five Monsters on my field in order to Advance Summon this Monster!" Amon declared. "Appear, Protector God Exodia (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: ?/DEF: ?/LV: 10)!"

A towering Monster resembling an indigo-colored version of Exodia with light blue lines engraved on it appeared on Amon's field, letting out a furious roar.

"Due to its effect, Protector God Exodia's attack and defense is equal to the combined attack and defense of the Monsters used for its Advance Summon (Protector God Exodia ATK: ?→6000/DEF: ?→2200)." Amon said. "With this, my Monster has surpassed your seemingly almighty dragon. As such, let's battle! Protector God Exodia, destroy Supreme King Dragon Zarc! Deliverance of Justice – Exodo Counter!"

"I activate the effect of Supreme King Altar in my Graveyard." Zarc declared. "When a "Supreme King" Monster battles, I can banish this card from my Graveyard to prevent its destruction and draw a card from my Deck. And thanks to the effects of my two Gates, I gain Life Points equal to the damage I would have received."

Following Zarc's words, Protector God Exodia charged forward with a fist surrounded by energy and struck Zarc, but failed to inflict any damage as his humanoid avatar was surrounded by a golden aura.

Zarc – LP: 5600→7600

"His Life Points increased once again and his dragon is still on the field…" Amon clicked his tongue in irritation. "This is more troublesome than I thought. I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Zarc announced. "Draw! Humph, that was a disappointing performance, humans. However, seeing as I'm in a very pleasant mood today, I will not prolong your suffering more than necessary. First, it's time for my servants to return to the field once again! Revive from the Extra Deck, the two copies of Darkwurm! And from my hand, appear, Supreme King Servant Dragon Windwurm (Wind/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 900/LV: 4/SC: 1)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, materializing into the two copies of Darkwurm and a new dragon resembling Darkwurm, only with a light green-colored body, upon landing on Zarc's field.

"First, I will teach this wannabe hero the folly of opposing the supreme existence that is me as well." Zarc pointed at Edo. "Be grateful as you receive the full brunt of my power! Battle! I will attack Dystopiaguy!"

"I activate the Trap Card Dystopic Lens!" Edo exclaimed. "Through its effect, I—"

"Supreme King Servant Dragon Windwurm's effect activates!" Zarc interrupted Edo's words. "When my opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card while I control another "Supreme King" Monster, I can banish this card in order to negate its activation and destroy it! Then, I can destroy all other Spell and Trap Cards on my opponent's field!"

"What did you say!?" Edo cried out. "All our Spell and Trap Cards!?"

"Since the effect of your card was negated, my attack resumes!" Zarc stated. "Heavenly Wrath!"

Supreme King Dragon Zarc opened its maw wide, unleashing a massive blast of energy that vaporized Dystopiaguy, sending Edo tumbling backwards due to the force of the explosion.

Edo – LP: 2000→800

"Edo!" Amon cried out with evident concern. "Are you alright?"

"More…or less…" Edo wheezed out as he struggled to stand up. "But this brutal Dueling style that seeks to obliterate the opponent… Have you really been consumed by Zarc, Yuya…?"

"This is the end." Zarc declared. "Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm, attack Destiny HERO Dominateguy! At this moment, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Supreme King Bond! Through its effect, if a "Supreme King" Monster I control battles an opponent's Monster, I can target a "Supreme King" Monster that already battled and add its attack to that Monster for that battle only! I will add my strength to Darkwurm's attack (Darkwurm ATK: 1800→5800)! Finish him off, my loyal servant!"

Darkwurm unleashed an energy blast from its mouth, piercing through Dominateguy's chest and destroying it, with the ensuing explosion sending Edo crashing into a nearby wall and then crumbling to the ground.

Edo – LP: 800→0

"And then there was one." Zarc said as he turned his gaze to Amon. "I expect your final moments to be more entertaining that your partner's. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Don't act so high and mighty, Zarc." Amon glared at the Demon Duelist. "You may have taken down Edo, but you'll soon regret not having defeated me when you had the chance. My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Sealed Tome of Reanimation, whose effect allows me to release a Level 10 or higher Monster in order to add Monsters from my Graveyard to my hand whose combined Levels are equal to or lower than that Monster's Level."

"Add Monsters from the Cemetery…to his hand?" Edo's eyes opened wide in realization. "But that means…!"

"That's right." Amon let out a small smile. "The ones I choose to return are the five pieces of Exodia resting in my Graveyard! And since its victory effect activates the moment all five cards are assembled in my hand, Zarc's card destruction effect won't activate in time to save you! Arise, Exodia!"

Protector God Exodia turned into particles and disappeared, with a giant magic circle appearing in its place. Immediately afterwards, Exodia emerged from it, shattering the chains that were binding its limbs with a mighty push.

"Vanish forever, Supreme King Dragon Zarc!" Amon bellowed. "Do it, Exodia! Hellfire of Rage – Exodo Flame!"

Exodia joined its palms together, unleashing a powerful blast of energy that consumed the colossal dragon, with the energy wave obliterating a large part of the town as it kept raging.

"Did he do it…?" Edo wondered. "Did that…actually defeat Zarc…?"

Suddenly, as if to dash everyone's hope, a boisterous, sarcastic laugh echoed across the area. Before anyone could react to this, Zarc's wings extended and started suppressing the energy blast, compressing it into a small sphere held within Zarc's hands. Other than a few wisps of smoke here and there, Zarc seemed completely unscathed.

"How!?" Amon yelled. "You should have been defeated by Exodia's instant victory's effect! Nothing should have been able to save you!"

"As expected, you are still thinking way too small." Zarc tapped his temple with a sardonic smile. "Did you really think your puny human tactics and rulings would apply to this me? Naïve. You are far too naïve, my prey. It was exceedingly obvious from the start that you would try to assemble all five pieces of Exodia as your only small chance for victory. There were numerous countermeasures I could have employed to prevent such a blatant ploy. So why did I not do so?"

Zarc paused for a moment, as if expecting an answer, but seeing that none was coming, he resumed speaking.

"It's quite simple really. The current me has transcended things like strategies and tactics. I didn't stop you because there was absolutely no need for me to do so. In the face of the absolute power I wield, you are all like dust in the wind. Would you bother thinking of ways to outwit an insect instead of outright crushing it?"

"That doesn't answer my question!" Amon shouted. "It should have been impossible to stop Exodia's effect!"

"You are really bad at paying attention, human." Zarc sighed. "Did I not just say my power transcends all?"

"Don't tell me…" Edo spoke from the side. "Another one of Zarc's effects…?"

"Ah, someone with a functioning brain at last." Zarc said. "Indeed, that is the case. As long as I stand on the field, victory effects other than my Life Points being reduced to 0 don't take effect. Therefore, Exodia's effect didn't apply."

"That can't be…" Amon fell to his knees, despair etched on his face. "To think that he possesses power that overwrites common sense…"

"That's a nice expression you're making there." Zarc smirked. "Now you finally understand true despair. Unfortunately, your misfortune doesn't end with just that."

"Amon! Edo!"

[Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points.]

Following that announcement, Ryo and Sora could be seen running towards their fellow Academia members, their bodies being subjected to an electric current as the intrusion penalty took effect.

Ryo – LP: 4000→2000

Sora – LP: 4000→2000

"So we have new challengers, huh?" Zarc remarked. "I will be with you shortly once I finish this fellow off. Now then, thanks to my effect, the player who attempted to use an instant victory effect will receive that effect themselves instead! Disappear along with your final hope!"

Several tendrils of darkness shot out from the sphere Zarc was holding and struck Amon, causing him to let out a pained scream as he was sent tumbling backwards and through a broken wall before coming to a stop, having fallen unconscious.

Amon – LP: 1000→0

"So even Edo and Amon were defeated…" Sora grimaced before turning his sights on Zarc, a sorrowful expression on his face. "I…I refuse to accept that my friend has been consumed by a monster. Yuya isn't the kind of person that would become a demon and destroy the world. I'll definitely retrieve Yuya!"

"My, my, Sakaki Yuya was quite popular judging from how many people are willing to put themselves in harm's way in order to rescue him." Zarc let out a sarcastic smile. "However, like I keep saying, you're wasting your time. No matter how much you scream and call out for him, he will never respond again."

"If our words aren't enough, then I'll put all my feelings in my Dueling and slam them into you!" Sora declared. "Let's go! My turn! Draw! Using the Scale 1 Edge Imp Cotton Eater (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600/LV: 7/SC: 1) and the Scale 5 Furnimal Fusionist (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/LV: 5/SC: 5), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Sora's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Using Pendulum Summon of all things against this me?" Zarc chuckled. "You are either very brave or very foolish. Very well then, I shall thoroughly hammer into you the difference in our skills. You are a hundred years too early to be using the weapon called Pendulum in order to challenge me."

"That form of summoning doesn't belong to you, and it's far more than a weapon." Sora stated as he took out Yuya's Pendulum necklace and showed it to Zarc. "Pendulum is my first bond with Yuya, my teacher. Don't remember how I used to pester you in order to teach me about it? How you took me completely by surprise with the Pendulum Monsters' abilities to be stored in the Extra Deck upon destruction. I won't allow you to say you've forgotten about it, Yuya."

"Spare me the meaningless drivel." Zarc sneered. "It's still your turn, so hurry up and make your next move."

"As expected, you won't listen to what I say." Sora said with a downcast expression, but then made a resolute one. "Then, we'll do this the hard way. With my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 4! Come, Furnimal Penguin (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1100/LV: 4) and Edge Imp Saw (ATK: 500/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Sora's field.

"Next, I activate Furnimal Fusionist's effect, using to fuse Furnimal Penguin and Edge Imp Saw!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Sora chanted. "Denizen of the arctic wasteland! Steel blades possessed by demons! Become one now in this mystical whirlpool and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Arise now, Level 6! Mystical beast residing in the frozen tundra, Death-Toy Slash Penguin (ATK: 1800/DEF: 2300/LV: 6) in defense mode!"

The oversized penguin with several steel blades protruding from its torso and limbs appeared on Sora's field.

"Due to Cotton Eater's Pendulum Effect, my Monster gains 300 attack (Slash Penguin ATK: 1800→2100), and thanks to its second Pendulum Effect, I can draw a card from my Deck." Sora stated. "Then, I—"

"My effect activates!" Zarc declared. "When my opponent adds a card to their hand outside of the Draw Phase, I can destroy that card!"

"Geh, so it had such an effect…" Sora grimaced. "However, I'm far from finished. I activate the Spell Card Death-Toy Fusion, banishing Furnimal Penguin and Edge Imp Saw from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon once again!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Sora chanted for the second time.

"Denizen of the arctic wasteland! Steel blades possessed by demons! Become one now in this mystical whirlpool and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 8! Demon-possessed toy arising from the pits of Hell, Death-Toy Daredevil (ATK: 3000→3300/DEF: 2200/LV: 8)!"

The plush toy resembling a red and black winged demon that held a trident in its left hand appeared on Sora's field from within a vortex of flames.

"I have been patient so far, but I believe it's about time for you to experience the dire consequences of Fusion Summoning while in my presence." Zarc stated. "When a Monster is Fusion Summoned to my opponent's field while I'm present, I can release two "Supreme King" Monsters on my field, in this case my two Darkwurms, in order to Special Summon this card from my Extra Deck!"

As the two Darkwurms turned into particles that formed a multi-colored vortex, Zarc chanted.

"Kin with the poisonous body! Unleash terror and despair upon those who oppose you! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A Monster almost identical to Starve Venom, only with green energy lines running through its body, appeared on Zarc's field, letting out a furious howl.

"Starve Venom…" Ryo narrowed his eyes at this. "Yuri's dragon, huh…?"

"Another powerful Monster has come out." Sora let out a lopsided smile. "He's really not making it easy for us… Then, I activate Slash Penguin's effect to inflict 400 points of damage to you for every "Death-Toy" Monster on my field."

"Useless." Zarc smirked. "Due to the Pendulum Effects of my Gates, the damage is reduced to 0 and I gain Life Points equal to the damage I would have received."

Zarc – LP: 7600→8400

"Over 8000 Life Points…" Sora grimaced. "Then, I'll destroy your new dragon at least! Battle! Death-Toy Daredevil, destroy Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom! Hell Furnace!"

"Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom's effect activates!" Zarc shouted. "When this card battles an opponent's Monster, that Monster's attack is halved until the Battle Phase's end (Death-Toy Daredevil ATK: 3300→1650)! Counterattack and punish this foolish plebian, Starve Venom!"

Starve Venom's torso opened, revealing a fanged mouth that unleashed an energy blast which pierced through Death-Toy Daredevil, destroying it and sending Sora skidding backwards.

Sora – LP: 2000→850

"I can't do anything else as things stand." Sora said with a voice filled with chagrin. "I end my turn…"

"Don't beat yourself up, Shinuin Sora." Ryo said. "That's an enemy far beyond everything we've ever faced so far. However, just like you cannot back down for the sake of your friend, so I too cannot back down for the sake of my student. I'll also do everything within my power to save Yuri."

"Hoh, that's a refreshing deviation compared to all the insects buzzing about Sakaki Yuya." Zarc let out a mocking smile. "Still, trying to appeal to Yuri is even more of a waste of time, since he was the alter ego with the highest synchronization with me and the one who sought my resurrection willingly."

"Willingly, you say?" Ryo glared at Zarc. "It's true Yuri always sought strength in order to be acknowledged, but not to the point where he would seek to destroy the world. I always thought Sanders' methods were responsible for his transformation…but I would bet that you played a large part in that. Tell me, what sort of insidious words were you whispering in Yuri's ear to set him on this path?"

"You give me too much credit." Zarc waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "I merely stoked the boy's desires and freed him from the chains of morality. One could say I even did him a favor by pushing him to unleash his full potential. If you feel dissatisfied with the path he chose, then perhaps you should have guided him better."

"It's true that I failed Yuri." Ryo said. "I should have stayed next to him more and defied the Professor if need be in order to give him the guidance he needed to reject you. In that case, I will atone for that but dragging him out of you thorough force if need, you glorified parasite."

"Parasite?" Zarc raised an eyebrow, a hint of anger creeping into his voice. "A mere worm dares insult me in such a manner? Come to think of it, you had the audacity to call yourself "Kaiser", did you not? Daring to name yourself emperor in the presence of the one true king is presumptuous to the extreme. Make your move, human, and I shall punish you for your affront accordingly."

"That inconsequential title was something others attached to me." Ryo stated. "I couldn't care less about it or your proclamations of majesty. All that matters is getting my student back, through force if I have to. Now, let's do this. It's my turn. Draw! Since my opponent controls a Monster and I do not, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come, the core of my Dueling! Cyber Dragon (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600/LV: 5)!"

The mechanical dragon with a serpentine body appeared on Ryo's field.

"Next, I summon Cyber Dragon Dual (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1050/DEF: 800/LV: 3)!"

A Monster resembling a Cyber Dragon with black armor plating on the back appeared on Ryo's field.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Photon Generator Unit, releasing my two Monsters in order to Special Summon this Monster from my Deck." Ryo declared. "Appear, Cyber Laser Dragon (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800/LV: 7) in defense mode!"

Ryo's two mechanical dragons turned into particles and vanished, with Cyber Laser Dragon taking their place.

"If you're planning to use your Monster's effect to destroy me, I regret to inform you that you're wasting your time." Zarc said. "I cannot be destroyed by card effects."

"In that case, I'll get rid of that abominable copy of Yuri's dragon." Ryo declared. "I activate Cyber Laser Dragon's effect, which allows me to destroy a Monster on the field with equal or higher attack or defense than this card's attack. I will destroy Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom. Do it, my Monster! Beam of Destruction – Photon Extermination!"

Cyber Laser Dragon pointed its tail at Starve Venom and unleashed an energy blast from it, destroying the dragon as it pierced through its torso.

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Cyber Reboot." Ryo continued. "Through its effect, I can shuffle "Cyber" Machine-type Monsters from my Graveyard back to the Deck in order to perform a Fusion Summon with them. I choose Cyber Dragon and Cyber Dragon Dual, whose effect allows it to substitute any Fusion Material for the Fusion Summon of a "Cyber" Machine-type Fusion Monster."

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Ryo chanted.

"Steadfast apostle of evolution! Inherit your kin's will and transform into an unbreakable shield that repels all malice! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Cyber Aegis Dragon (ATK: 400/DEF: 3000/LV: 8) in defense mode!"

A Monster resembling Cyber Dragon, but with thicker armor, a collar-shaped object surrounding its neck and six circular shield generators orbiting it appeared on Ryo's field.

"Despite all your big talk from before, was increasing your defenses the best thing you could do in the end?" Zarc snorted. "How disappointing."

"Don't be so hasty." Ryo let out a small smile. "If you were the man who stood at the top of the Dueling world once, you should now that there are more ways than one to harm your opponent. I activate the Continuous Spell Card Overdrive Railgun, whose effect allows me to target a Machine-type Monster on my field, reduce its attack to 0 and reduce your Life Points by the same amount if my Life Points are lower than yours and you control at least one Monster with a higher attack than mine. I'll reduce Cyber Laser Dragon's attack to 0 (Cyber Laser Dragon ATK: 2400→0) in order to reduce your Life Points by an equal amount."

A large railgun appeared behind Ryo following his words, discharging a shell that struck Zarc's body, causing a stream of electricity to run through it.

Zarc – LP: 8400→6000

"Not bad at all." Zarc remarked. "Since Overdrive Railgun's effect doesn't inflict damage, Supreme King Gate Zero's effect won't apply. This is the most damage anyone has delivered to me so far. Bravo. However, if you believe that I will give you the time to use that effect again, then you're truly deluded. You've simply earned the honor of being the first Duelist I'll demolish out of the two of you with your act."

"So my voice still won't reach you, Yuri…" Ryo spoke with a somber tone. "Even so, I'll keep fighting in the hope that you'll respond to me. You're stronger than him, Yuri. As your former mentor, I know that full well. No matter what sweet words he's been whispering to you all this time, you're not a person who'll just roll over and allow him to do as he wishes with you. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Like I keep saying, you're wasting your breath." Zarc spoke with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "This was amusing at first, but your repeated attempts to reach those who are long gone are becoming tedious and irritating. As such, like I promised, I'll start by silencing you first, self-proclaimed emperor. My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Supreme King Pathway, which allows me to Special Summon a "Supreme King" Monster from my hand, Graveyard or face-up from my Extra Deck. Revive from the Graveyard, Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom!"

A portal appeared on the ground, with Starve Venom emerging from it and coming to hover in front of Zarc.

"If memory serves well, your Aegis Dragon cannot be destroyed by battle, and I also cannot target other Machine-type Monsters for an attack." Zarc remarked. "However, such measly stalling tactics are worthless before me. I activate Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom's effect. Once per turn, I can target a Monster on your field or in your Graveyard, negate its effect and have this card gain that Monster's effect until the End Phase. I will negate your Aegis Dragon's effect and have Starve Venom gain its effects. Now, let's battle! Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom, destroy Cyber Laser Dragon! And due to my dragon's second effect, when my Monsters attack a defense position Monster, I can inflict piercing damage to you!"

Starve Venom's torso opened up, with the fanged mouth within it unleashing a blast of energy that pierced through Cyber Laser Dragon, destroying it and sending Ryo skidding backwards.

Ryo – LP: 2000→1000

"This is the end for you." Zarc declared. "I will destroy Cyber Aegis Dragon!"

"I activate the Trap Card Fusion Barrier!" Ryo exclaimed. "Through its effect, I can—"

"It's no use!" Zarc cut in. "Since my opponent is about to activate a Spell or Trap Card during the Battle Phase, I can banish Supreme King Seal from my Graveyard in order to negate its activation and destroy it! Therefore, the attack resumes! Heavenly Wrath!"

Supreme King Dragon Zarc opened its maw wide, unleashing a powerful blast of energy that consumed Ryo's Monster and sent him flying backwards, with Ryo crashing on the ground hard.

Ryo – LP: 1000→0

"Yet another pest has fallen before me." Zarc commented while smirking, before turning his gaze to Sora. "Now then, what are you going to do? Your hand is at zero, and it's unlikely that whatever you draw while help you turn things around. You're free to skip your turn or surrender seeing as I've got everything I could out of you, which was admittedly not much."

"Give up?" Sora smirked as he licked his lollipop. "Don't you remember what you taught me, Yuya? Desperate pinches are the perfect moments for an Entertainer to shine even brighter. So I'll take a page from your book and show you how much I've learned from you. My turn! Draw!"

Sora checked his drawn card, with his expression falling somewhat. Upon seeing that, Zarc laughed.

"What's this? You made such a spirited declaration, and yet it seems you can't back it up judging from your look of despair. I think it's about time to admit defeat already so I can move on to my next prey."

"…No, not yet." Sora murmured as he clenched Yuya's Pendulum. "Teacher wouldn't give up here, and neither will I. As long as the possibility isn't zero, I'll keep fighting! I activate the Spell Card Life-Shaving Treasure Cards, whose effect allows me to draw five cards from my Deck!"

"What a worthless move." Zarc sneered. "Thanks to my effect, all cards added to my opponent's hand outside of the Draw Phase are sent to the Graveyard. Your last hope amounted to nothing."

"No, with this, the path to victory is wide open." Sora let out a confident smile. "I banish the Trap Card Death-Toy Assembly Line from my Graveyard in order to activate its effect, which allows me to Special Summon a "Death-Toy" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck with its attack and defense at 0 and its effect negated by ignoring its summoning conditions. Come, Death-Toy Mad Chimera (ATK: 2800→0/DEF: 2000→0/LV: 8)!"

The Monster resembling a bizarre fusion of several misshapen toys appeared on Sora's field.

"Due to Cotton Eater's Pendulum Effect, Mad Chimera gains 300 attack (Mad Chimera ATK: 0→300)." Sora continued. "Then, I activate the effect of Furnimal Wraith in my Graveyard, banishing Death-Toy Daredevil in order to Special Summon it and treat it as a Fusion Monster with the same name as the banished Monster. Revive, Furnimal Wraith (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0→300/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!"

A Monster resembling a spectral doll with strings attached to its limbs appeared on Sora's field while letting out an eerie laugh.

"I activate Furnimal Fusionist's Pendulum Effect, using it to fuse the three Monsters on my field!" As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Sora chanted. "Unusual playthings possessed by demons! Unveil the origin of madness and bring forth endless nightmares! Fusion Summon! Awaken now, Level 11! The twisted engineer of terror, Death-Toy Genius Maker (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3400→3700/DEF: 3100/LV: 11)!"

A bespectacled demon clad in medievalesque clothes with three toy boxes hovering around him appeared on Sora's field while cackling madly.

"Due to Death-Toy Assembly Line's effect, Mad Chimera is banished when it leaves the field, while Cotton Eater lets me draw a card from my Deck, which is destroyed due to your dragon's effect." Sora stated. "Furthermore, Furnimal Wraith's effect activates. If it was used as a Fusion Material, it's equipped to the summoned Fusion Monster. Thanks to its effect, Genius Maker gains 600 attack for every banished "Death-Toy" Monster. Since there are two such Monsters, it gains 1200 attack (Genius Maker ATK: 3700→4900)."

"Your Monster's attack has surpassed my attack." Zarc said. "However, Starve Venom's effect prevents you from attacking me without going through it first. In addition, even if you could attack me, I cannot be destroyed and any damage is reduced to 0 thanks to my Gates' Pendulum Effects."

"That's true, but I'm not finished yet." Sora smirked. "I activate the effect of Furnimal Caterpillar in my Graveyard (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 300/LV: 2), banishing it and Slash Penguin from my Graveyard in order to negate the effects of all face-up Spell and Trap Cards you control, and also prevent you from activating any Spell and Trap Cards for this turn. And since a "Death-Toy" Monster was banished, Genius Maker's attack increases (Genius Maker ATK: 4900→5500). Next is the equipped Furnimal Wraith's effect. Thanks to it, the equipped Monster can attack directly, and when it does, it gains attack equal to half of one of its Fusion Materials. In this case, I'll add half of Mad Chimera's 2800 attack to it."

"That will make its attack 6900…" Ryo wheezed from behind. "Zarc's Life Points are…6000. If this goes through…Zarc's Life Points will be depleted…"

"Come back to us, Yuya!" Sora exclaimed. "Battle! Death-Toy Genius Maker, attack Zarc directly! At this moment, Furnimal Wraith's effect increases my Monster's attack (Genius Maker ATK: 5500→6900)! Edge of Madness!"

"I'll praise you for your ingenuity and refusal to give up even against overwhelming odds." Zarc remarked as Genius Maker approached him. "However, let me teach you this, boy; sometimes, persistence and resolve only delay the inevitable in the face of absolute power. I activate Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom's final effect! By returning this card to the Extra Deck, I can Special Summon two "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from my Extra Deck and make the attack of all Fusion Monsters my opponent controls 0! Revive, my two Darkwurms!"

Starve Venom turned into particles and disappeared, with the particles solidifying into the forms of two Darkwurms. The two dragons then howled, causing Genius Maker to abruptly stop on its tracks.

(Genius Maker ATK: 6900→0)

"That can't be…" Sora fell to his knees, tears trickling from his eyes. "Even after all that…I still couldn't reach you, Yuya… I'm sorry…"

"He was so close…" Ryo grimaced. "A little more and he would have reached him…"

"If that's all you have for me, hurry up and end your turn." Zarc said. "If there's one thing I hate, it's needlessly wasting time."

"I…end my turn." Sora muttered. "At this moment, Genius Maker will be banished due to Wraith's effect…"

"My turn!" Zarc announced. "Draw! Now then, as a sign of respect for your entertaining performance, I'll put an end to you swiftly. Battle! I shall attack you directly!"

[Field Spell, Cross Over, activated. Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points.]

The glowing platforms that comprised the rudimentary Action Field appeared around the area. At the same time, two youths with an electric current running through their body appeared there.

Shun – LP: 4000→2000

Kaito – LP: 4000→2000

"You two…" Ryo turned his head to gaze at the newcomers. "Members of the Resistance…?"

"And members of the Lancers as well." Kaito added. "We heard the situation from Akaba Reiji. We're here to help."

"More additions to this battle, huh?" Zarc smirked at Kaito and Shun's entrance. "I truly couldn't have asked for a better festival to commemorate my resurrection. But first, there is some business I have to finish. My direct attack continues! Heavenly Wrath!"

Zarc unleashed a massive blast that consumed Sora, sending him flying backwards as he screamed in agony.

Sora – LP: 850→0

"Sora!"

Shun cried out as he ran to the fallen boy and kneeled next to him.

"How…pathetic…" Sora let out a weak smile as he held out Yuya's Pendulum. "I'll leave the rest…to you, Xyz… Make sure…to bring Yuya back…"

"I got it." Shun said as he took the Pendulum. "Leave the rest to me."

Sora nodded and then lost consciousness. Shun moved him to the side and then joined Kaito, who was glaring at Zarc.

"So, the next ones to challenge me are Xyz users, huh?" Zarc grinned. "That's good. I was getting tired of crushing Academia members."

"Let's go." Shun declared. "That form doesn't suit you. My turn!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, several minutes back…_

"This is…where…?"

Yukio opened his eyes slowly, looking around in confusion. He could tell he was currently lying somewhere, but he had absolutely no idea where or what that somewhere was. Everything around him was pure white, bright enough to faintly glow, but not so as to hurt his eyes. Vapor surrounded the floor and he could feel pressing against some sort of surface, but he couldn't tell for the life of him what it was. Standing up slowly, he once again surveyed his surroundings, but couldn't spot any notable details. Everything looked just like a white emptiness stretching around forever.

"How did I get here…?" Yukio wondered aloud. "My memory is kind of fuzzy. The last thing I remember was…hmmm…"

Yukio tilted his head to the side with his arms crossed in front of him as he struggled to recall what had happened. Suddenly, he struck his open palm with his fist.

"That's right, I was Dueling with Yuri, and then…" Yukio turned pale as he remembered the last scene he beheld before losing consciousness. "…And then, I'm sure I was crushed by a ton of rocks… Damn it, am I dead!? Is this the afterlife!? Come on, this is so not fair! I still had all my life ahead of me! This is the worst!"

"Calm down, Yukio-kun. Your time hasn't come yet, though that might change soon."

Yukio turned around at the sound of the familiar voice, coming face-to-face with the person wearing the visage of his old teacher."

"So it's you again." Yukio said. "I think it's about time you dropped the charade. I know you're not Kouji-sensei, so who are you? And also, what's this about me not being dead? And if I'm not dead, where am I? What's going on with the war and Zarc's impending resurrection?"

"You sure have a lot of questions, but I suppose that's to be expected." The mysterious individual said. "In that case, introductions first. I'm what you humans call a Duel Monster. However, unlike other Duel Monsters, I have no set form, hence why I must assume various guises when I wish to interact with others. I merely chose a form that resonated strongly with your memories to facilitate better contact between us."

"A…Duel Monster?" Yukio frowned. "That sounds…odd to say the least, but it's far from the strangest thing I've heard or experienced today. So, how should I call you then? Do you have a name?"

"None that can be translated to your human language, just like my species' true name cannot be pronounced in any human tongue." The Duel Monster responded. "I am someone who observes and chronicles the passage of events in our worlds, so Observer will suffice for a designation."

"Observer it is then." Yukio said. "I assume you're reaching out to me because of the whole Zarc mess unfolding right now? And I also assume that I'm not dead?"

"No, you are still very much alive, though quite roughed up due to your battle with Zarc's Fusion alter ego." Observer replied. "Chaos Karma and the others protected you by erecting a barrier to shield you from the debris that would have otherwise crushed you. Currently, you're unconscious, hence why I took this opportunity to speak with you in detail. Normally, it's impossible for humans and Duel Monsters to communicate properly, or for our minds to be in prolonged contact. However, both you and I are special individuals for our respective species. Moreover, Akaba Leo's attempt to unite the dimensions is distorting the barriers of space-time, allowing me to project my consciousness without the usual interference."

"You…have been guiding me so far, encouraging me whenever I needed more strength in order to go past my limits." Yukio said. "Why? Is it because of Zarc's looming threat?"

"More like because of Zarc's imminent threat at this point, but yes, that is the case." Observer said. "That Supreme King Dragon Zarc is an aberration that shouldn't have existed. If left unchecked, it will destroy not only this world, but mine as well, as well as any other dimensions out there unlucky enough to stand in its path."

"Other dimensions?" Yukio raised an eyebrow. "There are other dimensions out there?"

"Indeed, but that's not our concern right now." Observer said. "In order to fully grasp the scope of this threat and what led to its creation, you must first understand the relationship between us and your people. Our two worlds had always been intertwined, with the Duel Monsters lending their power to your people several times throughout history. In return, we have been harvesting your intense emotions and feelings when you conduct a Duel, using them as an energy source in order to grow stronger and evolve. It's a partnership of mutual benefit, one that has served to save your world more times than one."

After saying so, Observer snapped his fingers, forming four images that hovered above him. In the first, Yukio could see a young boy with spiky blond, black and magenta-colored hair clad in a school uniform. Standing next to him was what appeared to be the ghost of an individual resembling him, only dressed as an Egyptian pharaoh and wearing a pendant shaped like an upside-down golden pyramid with an eye engraved on it. Behind them stood two magicians, one male, one female, and three massive beasts. One of them was a red and black-colored serpentine dragon with two mouths, the other was a towering blue giant with wing-shaped protrusions, and the third was a golden-colored winged dragon surrounded by flames.

Turning his sights on the second image, Yukio saw a brown-haired youth clad in a uniform very similar to some of the uniforms worn by the Academia students. Sitting on his shoulder was a Winged Kuriboh, while a demonic-looking Monster and a white-colored warrior that looked like an alien stood on his left and right respectively. Behind him, an assortment of Elemental Heroes Yukio was familiar with could be seen standing, as well as unknown Monsters that resembled alien life forms.

In the third image, a young man that had black hair with gold highlights, blue eyes and a criminal mark on the left side on his face could be seen riding a customized red D-Wheel. On his right forearm, a dragon head mark which shone with a crimson color could be seen. A winged dragon with a pure white body that resembled a bright star could be seen flying above him, while several mechanical warriors could be seen dashing alongside him.

Finally, the fourth image depicted a boy with black and red-colored spiked hair that wore some sort of lens device on his left eye, while a key-shaped pendant hanged around his neck. Next to him stood a glowing humanoid being with a transparent blue body, green markings and blue gems present all over its body, and heterochromatic eyes. Behind them stood a warrior clad in white and gold armor that held two cleavers and had the number 39 engraved on its left shoulder.

"These people…who are they?" Yukio asked. "They're definitely Duelists, but beyond that…"

"In our language, you would call them Nexus Points." Observer started explaining. "Individuals who, in a past now long gone, had a particularly strong connection to us Duel Monsters, and who could perform incredible feats while using that privilege. A more apt definition for you humans would be heroes, people who fought against overwhelming odds in order to preserve your world and maintain peace."

"Heroes…" Yukio muttered. "In other words, with the aid of Duel Monsters, these people fought against evil forces like Zarc?"

"Evil is quite a subjective term, one that is fraught with limitations." Observer said. "Its definition has changed throughout human history quite a few times, and so has what you humans define as Good. I prefer to think of the cosmic balance as a push-and-pull between Order and Chaos. Both are fundamental forces in creation, with one keeping the other in check to maintain the world."

Observer snapped his fingers, materializing the image of a wheel in front of him, and resumed talking.

"Let's imagine this wheel is the cosmos. In order for it to move forward, a propelling force is essential. At the same time, the wheel must also be maintained in order to keep it in pristine condition. Should too much force be applied constantly, the wheel will eventually shatter. If the wheel is simply maintained, but not propelled forward, it will remain rooted in its place, destined to stagnate in an unchanging state. In this case, the propelling power is Chaos, while the power maintaining it is Order. Through their combined power, they ensure that the world functions as it should."

"OK…" Yukio seemed a bit confused. "The philosophy lesson is interesting and all, but what does it have to do with our current problem?"

"Patience, I'm getting there." Observer said. "Through the efforts of these valiant heroes, the forces seeking to bring out unchecked Chaos were defeated, and balance was maintained. The result was a long-lasting peace, leading to the creation of the advanced civilization of the Original Dimension. On the surface, everything seemed perfect…yet the seed of calamity had been planted, awaiting only the right impetus to bloom."

"Calamity…?" Yukio wondered. "What do you mean?"

"In order to maintain its prosperity, the Original Dimension's countries enforced a policy of near-absolute control over the lives of their citizens. Most people had a predetermined course in life based on their inclinations and talents, while even their daily routine was pretty much pre-programmed with little to no deviations allowed. In other words, it was a society that treasured Order to the extreme, a system rather similar to the Synchro Dimension's City, only not inclined towards social discrimination. And because of that, naturally, a lot of dissatisfaction due to this form of absolute control was being piled up in the hearts of the people, seeking a means to express itself. So the ruling classes sought for a way to entertain the populace so as to prevent uprisings."

"Don't tell me…" Yukio frowned. "Duels ended up being used for that purpose."

"Indeed." Observer nodded. "Using entertainment to bind the hearts of people has been a time-tested method in human history. The invention of the Real Solid Vision system by Akaba Leo only made things worse. The violent and brutal Duels were enthusiastically welcomed by the masses, who sought an outlet to express their own suppressed violent instincts. This boiling pot was a disaster waiting for someone to facilitate it."

"Let me guess." Yukio said. "That person was Zarc, right?"

"When he was still a human, Zarc was also a Nexus Point, an individual capable of synchronizing his heart with the hearts of Duel Monsters." Observer said. "He was also a kind-hearted youth, seeking only to bring joy and smiles to others through his Duels. However, the malice of the world around him ended up affecting him to an extreme degree. His pure desire was twisted and corrupted due to the wishes of the people around him, swinging to the opposite end of the spectrum and becoming a terrifying curse against the world. Uniting with four out of the five Heavenly Dragons that were in his possession, he was reborn into Supreme King Dragon Zarc, bringing untold chaos and death to the once idyllic Original Dimension."

"Heavenly Dragons?" Yukio wondered. "Are you talking about the dragons me and the others possess?"

"That's right." Observer confirmed it. "Odd-Eyes Dragon, Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon were renowned as the Five Heavenly Dragons due to inheriting the Origin Factor, the power present within the first Monster to be created from each respective summoning method these dragons represent. While their individual strength isn't that great, their potential is immense due to those factors. And due to humans misusing that power, the abomination known as Supreme King Dragon Zarc was created. I suppose we should thank our lucky stars that Chaos Karma wasn't part of this union, or the situation might have become even worse."

"I…remember that." Yukio said. "In one of my dreams, Zarc used to possess Chaos Karma, while Ray possessed Odd-Eyes. They exchanged them as a sign of their promise to one day fight each other with all they've got one day."

"Because of that, Chaos Karma was spared the fate of joining with the others in forming Supreme King Dragon Zarc, and that's also the reason why a Ritual Dimension wasn't created when Akaba Ray used the power of the natural energy bracelets to split Zarc as you should know." Observer stated. "This act had several unforeseen consequences on the world. The separation of the once united world into four sent ripples not only throughout space, but through time as well, reshuffling or outright erasing past events from the timeline, which resulted in the legacy of the past being lost and forgotten by the vast majority of humans."

"History…was altered?" Yukio opened his eyes wide. "Is such a thing possible?"

"The current world you live in is proof of that, no?" Observer pointed out as he snapped his fingers once again, generating several images of familiar figures. "Although the heroes who played a major role in combating the forces of Chaos are now long gone, some of their companions were brought to the current world due to the timeline's reshuffling as alternate versions of themselves."

"But that's…!" Yukio was shocked upon taking a closer look at some of the people depicted there. "That's Jack Atlas and Crow. And over there is Kaiser Ryo, Edo, Kaito and Amon among others. All these people there…used to be heroes in the Original World's timeline…? However, if the timeline was altered like you say, why do you remember all this?"

"Our home and the human world are situated in separate planes of existence, so the sundering of your world didn't affect us that much." Observer explained. "Moreover, Duel Monsters have the capability to share memories between one another, hence why all of us are aware of the history you've forgotten. I believe only Akaba Ray, Akaba Leo and Zarc still retain the memories of these legends since they are the only survivors of the United World."

"Man, my mind can hardly keep up with all this…" Yukio complained as he rubbed his temples. "I never knew there was so much backstory in this conflict…"

"You had best pull yourself together, for we're far from finished here." Observer continued. "Zarc and Ray's clash was a clash of opposing wills. More specifically, it was a clash between the desire for all life to end, and the desire for life to be preserved. Zarc's wish to be one once again also conflicted with Ray's own wish to keep him suppressed. This back-and-forth conflict between contrasting desires gave birth to a new power never seen before; the power of Pendulum."

"Pendulum…" Yukio muttered. "So that's how Pendulum came to being. But it's something that only appeared recently. Why did it not manifest sooner?"

"That's because the Origin Factor of Pendulum was contained within the pendant Zarc's Standard alter ego, Sakaki Yuya, held." Observer began explaining. "That Origin Factor remained dormant until Sakaki Yuya's wish for more power briefly awakened Zarc's will within him, which in turn awakened the slumbering Origin Factor. As for why it landed on Standard…that was because it was drawn to the Duel Monster vessels who were most malleable in order to properly assimilate the newfound power. Simple effect Monsters could more easily absorb the power of Pendulum compared to Fusion, Xyz, Synchro or even Ritual Monsters."

"I see…" Yukio said. "I assume that another thing that was born from that clash was Yuya, Yuzu and the rest of the alter egos, right?"

"Precisely." Observer said. "In order to contain their fragmented spirits, both Ray and Zarc unconsciously created these vessels and sent them to the newly created dimensions, with Ray ensuring that her alter egos would remain close to Zarc's in order to prevent his awakening. But I'm sure you never imagined that the four counterparts to the other four Heavenly Dragons were also created at that moment?"

"Eh?" Yukio seemed astonished. "Phantom Dragon, Dark Anthelion, Clearwing and Starve Venemy were also created as a result of that clash?"

"Do you remember our earlier conversation about Order and Chaos?" Observer asked. "In regards to the Heavenly Dragons, Odd-Eyes and Clear Wing leaned towards Order, while Dark Rebellion and Starve Venom leaned towards Chaos, with Chaos Karma standing in the middle, forming an ideal balance. However, after being influenced by Zarc's descent into madness and being absorbed to form the Supreme King Dragon, the four Heavenly Dragons all started leaning towards Chaos. As such, four new dragons representing Order and acting as counterparts to them were formed in order to balance the scales. But I'm surprised you haven't asked the most crucial question yet; where do you fit in all of this?"

"Nothing escapes your notice, huh…?" Yukio let out a half-hearted smile. "It's true that I'm curious about my origins…but I'm also somewhat afraid of what the answer might be…"

"You…are the unintended fifth reincarnation born as a result of Zarc's division, though you are not quite the same as the other four boys." Observer began explaining. "When Zarc's body was destroyed and his spirit was split, the remnants of his human body, which contained a trace of the Supreme King Dragon's power, merged with the residual natural energies, creating a new life. That life…was you, Tachibana Yukio."

"I'm…a union between Zarc's remnants and the remaining natural energy wielded by Ray?" Yukio frowned, but then let out a self-deprecating smile. "So I'm just recycled scraps in the form of a person? Ever since this whole Zarc mess started, I've had a suspicion that I wasn't a normal human, but this…"

"Biologically speaking, you're no different from any other person across the four dimensions, just like Zarc and Akaba Ray's alter egos." Observer said. "By only taking such parameters into account, you're a splendid human being. In regards to the philosophical part of being human…I'm afraid I cannot help you there. The concept of what is strictly defined as human by your species is something that eludes me."

"Yeah, I guess it's a tall order to ask a Duel Monster questions about such things…" Yukio rubbed his chin. "Well…if I seem human, act as a human and feel emotions like a human…I suppose I am one in the end. However, why on Earth did I behave like the others and was possessed if I didn't have a fragment of Zarc within me?"

"Even though you did not contain Zarc's spirit within you like the others, there is still a connection between you and them due to sharing the same origin." Observer explained. "When Zarc's will became active within the others, his influence flowed into you as well through that link, inducing a pseudo Awakening state in you. You must have unconsciously realized this yourself, since you never experienced an Awakening triggered by your own intense emotions even though there were several instances."

"That's true indeed…" Yukio murmured. "Next question then. How did I end up in Standard of all places?"

"That was due to my intervention." Observer said. "Had I not done so, you would have been forever lost in the void between dimensions. While there was always the possibility you might become a second Zarc, I chose to bet on your potential to be a force of Order that would oppose him instead. As for why I chose Standard, well, that was because Chaos Karma, the only Heavenly Dragon untouched by Zarc's madness, was situated there. I was certain he would be drawn to you and your power."

"In that case, I should thank you for saving my life." Yukio bowed to Observer. "Again though, how did Chaos Karma find himself in Standard as well?"

"As you are aware, when Zarc was split into four, each of the Heavenly Dragons landed on one of the newly created four dimensions." Observer stated. "The Origin Factors within them influenced the worlds, resulting in their respective summoning methods becoming the sole norm for their denizens. Chaos Karma ended up in Standard due to sharing a strong bond with Odd-Eyes, with said bond formed due to the fact that each of them belonged to both Zarc and Akaba Ray for a period of time. It was this connection that pulled Chaos Karma to Standard, with the Origin Factor within it giving its denizens the ability to use Ritual Summoning."

"The things you learn…" Yukio shook his head in amazement, but then his expression became serious. "So, if the history lesson is over, how about we move on to the matter at hand? How can we stop Zarc since keeping him separate doesn't seem like it'll work anymore?"

"Unfortunately, even I don't know if there is an answer to this question."

"Eh!?" Yukio exclaimed following Observer's blunt answer. "You don't know!? Then, what are we supposed to do!? No, to begin with, will Akaba Leo's plan work? Can Ray defeat Zarc like before if she's resurrected as well?"

"There are several glaring problems with this plan that Akaba Leo failed to consider in his obsession to revive his daughter." Observer spoke with a foreboding tone. "Even I am not certain as to how Akaba Leo survived the dimensional separation with his memories intact for the most part. Perhaps Akaba Ray's will subconsciously protected her father. However, it's an undeniable fact that his presence brought about terrible consequences that derailed Akaba Ray's intentions. By discovering Serena and keeping her apart from Yuri, Akaba Leo enabled Zarc's fragment within him to start awakening since Serena wasn't there to suppress it, subtly influencing the boy by taking advantage of his isolation and loneliness."

"…So in the end, Yuri was also a victim like everyone else." Yukio said as he recalled the youth's sorrowful expression towards the end of their Duel. "Damn that idiot Akaba Leo…"

"Moreover, the war he started in order to fuel ARC-V also served as a banquet of negative emotions for Zarc." Observer continued. "He's also a Duel Monster like us, so powerful emotions can serve as a source of energy for him. Since he's a creature of Chaos, he thrives in anguish, despair and pain. A war was the perfect environment for him to absorb such emotions from his hosts and those around them, resulting in him being reborn stronger than before. At things stand now, even if he's somehow defeated in a Duel, it will only serve as a minor setback for him."

"And the good news just keep coming!" Yukio threw his hands in air in exasperation. "Is there anything this damned Professor didn't mess up!? So even if Ray comes back, she'll most likely fail in defeating Zarc like this!"

"I'm afraid so." Observer said. "In the first place, using the natural energy cards was a risky gamble with a low probability of success. It only worked back then because of Zarc's lingering attachment to Akaba Ray forming a crack in his soul, which was utilized to split him apart. I highly doubt such a method would work again. If there are any traces of humanity left in Zarc, they are buried so deep inside that no light would be able to reach them. Moreover, Akaba Ray herself cannot be fully revived."

"She…cannot be revived?" Yukio frowned. "Why? Zarc returned, so shouldn't she be able to?"

"Zarc is a unique existence, a hybrid between a human and a Duel Monster." Observer returned. "Because of his abnormal status, he was able to revive himself by absorbing his alter egos through overwriting their will with his. However, at the end of the day, Akaba Ray is still a normal human enhanced by the world's natural energy. Her will is subconsciously rejecting the idea of having to consume her alter egos in order to be fully revived, while the girls themselves are also rejecting the union due to their own subconscious desire to live as individuals. It's a perfectly human reaction that Akaba Leo failed to take into account. I suppose that shouldn't be surprising since he considered both the boys and girls as mere vessels instead of living, breathing people."

"If that's so, then Serena won't disappear…" Yukio couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face, although it disappeared as quickly as it came. "However, if what you're saying is true, Akaba Leo's actions were pointless in the end."

"Maybe not completely pointless, but for the most part, they indeed were." Observer said. "The bracelets will return to their original form as cards, and Akaba Ray's spirit will be reconstituted. However, seeing as her body won't be revived, she will be unable to leave ARC-V on her own. Without its energies sustaining her, her spirit would quickly dissipate into the air. As for the United World, I fear it's also impossible to reconstruct it. Much like with Akaba Ray, Akaba Leo had it completely wrong from the start. The four dimensions are not scattered pieces of a puzzle that can simply be put together and make a whole picture. They've become their own unique worlds, so attempting to forcibly join them together would only result in chaos. That's why the current union, if you can even call it that, is unstable and fragile, something which he should be realizing about now."

"In that case, I'll ask once again; what are we supposed to do?" Yukio said. "You, don't you have any sort of plan to deal with Zarc? Your world might also be threatened by him next, right? Shouldn't you have some sort of countermeasure?"

"My initial countermeasures revolved around you, the person who inherited both the Supreme King's power and the natural energy of the world." Observer pointed at Yukio. "After Chaos Karma came to your possession, I granted you the counterparts of the other Heavenly Dragons to wield. Through your Duels, those dragons would consume your intense feelings saturated with the power you inherited from your unique birth in order to evolve. From that evolution, both the Vessel of Possibility and a power strong enough to defeat Zarc would be born…or at least that's what I hoped would happen."

"Vessel…of Possibility?" Yukio asked. "What's that?"

"As the name implies, it's the vessel specifically prepared for the task of containing the power necessary to defeat Zarc." Observer stated. "Otherwise, much like Zarc, a human would need to serve as the basis, potentially creating a second Supreme King Dragon. The excess power resulting from the dragons' evolution is used to form it, so when all five dragons have successfully evolved, it will be complete as well. As for the form it takes…well, you should have caught a glimpse of it yourself."

Observer extended his arm forward, generating the image of a blank card.

"That's…" Yukio frowned as he vaguely remembered the image of a blank card when Clearwing attained its final form. "So that's the vessel. However, the way you speak, it sounds like this plan won't work. Did…did I mess up somewhere?"

"No, your performance was exemplary so far." Observer said. "You did require motivation and a bit of guidance from me, but you managed to successfully evolve three out of the five dragons in your possession. Furthermore, the hints I gave you about Zarc by having you view the memories slumbering within you allowed you to deduce the true nature of the threat early on…though that didn't amount to much in the end. No, the problem lies in the difference in power."

"I assume this means that even if all five dragons I possess successfully evolved and combined into a single entity, they still wouldn't be able to match Zarc." Yukio reasoned. "Am I wrong?"

"No, you are not." Observer said. "The counterparts to the Heavenly Dragons that formed the basis for Zarc are strong on their own, but they lack the Origin Factors possessed by the Heavenly Dragons. Supreme King Dragon Zarc is a being that was born from four Origin Factors which, coupled with Zarc's own negative emotions, grant him immense potential and power. I fear even a successful union between Chaos Karma and the four counterpart dragons wouldn't have the strength required to suppress Zarc."

"Then, when are we supposed to do?" Yukio asked. "Talk things out with him and hope he's in a forthcoming mood or something?"

"I do not believe anything you say will sway him from his current course of action." Observer said. "The current Zarc is only driven by his hatred of all living things and a lust for battle and destruction. He will not stop until all words before him lie in ruin. The current situation is almost hopeless to be honest."

"Almost?" Yukio perked up after hearing this. "So there is a chance?"

"Theoretically, there is, but it's quite the long shot." Observer responded. "Alone, you are not enough to accomplish anything. You would have to free the Heavenly Dragons imprisoned within Zarc along with their users in order to grasp that possibility. Even then, you'd all have to pile miracle upon miracle in order to seize victory. However, if you wish to survive past this day, you must accomplish this. The mistakes of humanity have to be corrected through humanity's own hands."

"We break it, we buy it, huh?" Yukio smirked. "It was the wicked desires of humans that drove Zarc to become a monster, so I guess that's fair. Still, how am I supposed to get everyone out of a colossal dragon? I don't think diving into its stomach would do the trick here…"

"Strike Zarc using the natural energy cards in conjunction with the Pendulum of Ruin." Observer said. "Since you contain a trace of their energy inside them, you should be able to wield them without negative repercussions. This should create an opening for you to invade Zarc's psyche and hopefully pull out those trapped within him. After that…everything is up in the air."

"In other words, it's just like every other Duel we've faced so far." Yukio remarked. "We'll have to bet everything on a small possibility in order to emerge victorious. But if this is supposed to be some sort of destiny, it sure is a cruel one…"

"Destiny?" Observer smiled for the first time. "Ah, you humans and your morbid fascination with fate. I never could understand that thought process. In all the thousands of years I've been living, I've never once noticed the existence of what you humans call destiny. Everything was and has always been a matter of choice. Zarc wasn't destined to become a monster, and Akaba Ray wasn't destined to be the one to fight him. They made their own choices, and they paid the corresponding price. Even the heroes of the past were set on their path by higher powers, but it was their choice to keep walking down that path out of their own volition. From my point of view, fate has always been a scapegoat for you humans to blame when things do not go your way, as well as a way to absolve yourselves of responsibility for your actions."

Observer paused for a few seconds before resuming his speech.

"As such, allow me to make things perfectly clear. There is no prophecy of the chosen one that will defeat Zarc, and neither is there any sort of assurance or guarantee that all of you will be able to defeat him. You were partially born from him, but that doesn't oblige you to throw yourself in a battle that may cost you your life. Even so, will you still challenge the Demon Duelist with such low prospects for victory?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Yukio replied without missing a beat. "There are several reasons, but I'm not giving up without a fight. Even if it seems hopeless, like I said before, as long as there is even a tiny possibility, I will move forward by betting everything on it! This is my, no, our way of life as Duelists!"

"An obvious choice for you, but a choice nonetheless." Observer smiled. "Very well, I will send you back then. The natural energy cards are almost reconstructed, so you need to intercept Akaba Leo and claim them. Also, your friends and comrades have started engaging Zarc, which means that you should move quickly if you wish to assist them."

"Got it." Yukio nodded. "Thanks for everything, Observer."

"There is no need to thank me." Observer said. "Go, and may the fortunes of war be with you and your friends, Yukio-kun."

Following these words, Yukio was forced to shut his eyes as an intense brightness engulfed him. Shortly afterwards, he felt a tug on his back as he shot upwards and disappeared from the brightly lit space.

* * *

"Uuugghh… Where am I now…?"

Yukio's eyes opened slowly and darted around, taking note of the several tons of debris on top of him and the semi-transparent blue dome around him. At the same time, he noticed that his Deck was glowing, causing a small smile to appear on his face.

"So you guys protected me once again like he said… Thank you, everyone. However, how do I get out of here now…?"

As if responding to his question, the dome around him glowed and suddenly expanded outwards, blowing away the debris and clearing the corridor before disappearing. Yukio looked around in amazement as he stood up and dusted himself."

"That was a neat trick. If only fixing this mess was that easy…"

Yukio turned his sights outside at the colossal dragon hovering at the sky. From what he could perceive, two people were facing it, but he couldn't tell who exactly it was from this distance.

"You don't look so big from where I stand." Yukio said as he made a fist towards Zarc. "Wait just a little longer, all of you. We'll definitely survive this crisis and protect everything with our own two hands."

Upon saying that, Yukio turned around and started running towards the throne room and what was hopefully the first step in ending this threat.

* * *

Card Corner

 **Masked HERO Photon** **Δ** **-Shooter**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 1800, LV: 8

Earth/Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Monster Effect: Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, you can target a Monster on your opponent's field; inflict half its ATK as damage to your opponent. This card cannot declare an attack on the turn you activated this effect.

 **Masked HERO Photon X-Breaker**

ATK: 2700, DEF: 2100, LV: 7

Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Monster Effect: Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card attacks a defense position Monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent. When this card battles an opponent's Monster, you can destroy a Monster on your side of the field; increase this card's ATK by an amount equal to half the attack of the destroyed Monster until the End Phase.

 **Masked HERO Photon** **Φ** **-Hunter**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 1500, LV: 6

Fire/Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Monster Effect: Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Your opponent cannot target other "Masked HERO" Monsters you control for attacks or with card effects. If you control "Masked HERO Photon Δ-Shooter" and "Masked HERO Photon X-Breaker", you can activate this effect during your opponent's Main Phase; destroy all cards your opponent controls, but skip your next Battle Phase.

 **Evil HERO Savage Ravager**

ATK: 2700, DEF: 1800, LV: 8

Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

"Elemental HERO Wildman" + "Evil HERO Sinister Gremlin"

Monster Effect: Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You take no damage from battles involving this card. When this card declares an attack, negate the effect of all face-up cards on the field until the battle ends (this is a Quick Effect). When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, it can attack a second time, and any damage inflicted from that battle is doubled.

 **Evil HERO Death Accel**

ATK: 2800, DEF: 2100, LV: 8

Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect

"Evil HERO Malicious Edge" + 1 "Evil HERO" Fusion Monster

Monster Effect: Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, you can target a Monster your opponent controls; equip it to this card and increase its ATK by an amount equal to that Monster's ATK (only one Monster can be equipped to this card). Once per turn, you can destroy a Monster equipped to this card and have your opponent draw one card for their Deck. If this card is destroyed, you can target a Monster on your opponent's field; equip this card to it and take control of it.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Windwurm**

ATK: 1600, DEF: 900, LV: 4, SC: 1

Wind/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once during either player's turn, if the effect of a Spell or Trap Card targets a "Supreme King" Monster you control, you can negate that effect.

Monster Effect: When your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card while you control another "Supreme King" Monster, you can banish this card; negate its activation and destroy it, and then, you can destroy all other Spell and Trap Cards on your opponent's field.

 **Cyber Dragon Dual**

ATK: 1050, DEF: 800, LV: 3

Light/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: This card's name is treated as "Cyber Dragon" while it's on the field or in your Graveyard. This card can be substituted for any Fusion Material required for the Fusion Summon of a "Cyber" Machine-type Fusion Monster.

 **Furnimal Wraith**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 1

Dark/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish a "Death-Toy" Fusion Monster to Special Summon it and treat it as a Fusion Monster with the same name as the banished Monster. If this card is used as a Fusion Material, it's equipped to the summoned Monster. During your Battle Phase, you can have the equipped Monster attack the opponent directly and increase its ATK by an amount equal to half the ATK of one of its Fusion Materials. If you activated this effect, banish the equipped Monster during the End Phase.

 **Furnimal Caterpillar**

ATK: 900, DEF: 300, LV: 2

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: You can banish this card and a "Death-Toy" Monster from your Graveyard; negate the effects of all face-up Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls, and also prevent them from activating any Spell or Trap Cards for the rest of this turn.

 **Mask Change Replica**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Target a "Change" Spell Card in your Graveyard; this card's effects become the same as the targeted card's effects.

 **Supreme King Treasure**

Normal Spell Card

Draw a card from your Deck for every "Supreme King" card on your field. This effect cannot be negated.

 **Supreme King Seal**

Quick-Play Spell Card

You can activate this card when your opponent activates a card effect. Negate one of the Monster or Pendulum effects of a "Supreme King" card on your field in order to negate that card's activation and destroy it. If your opponent would activate a Spell or Trap Card during the Battle Phase while this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish this card to negate that effect.

 **D–Pulse**

Normal Spell Card

Target a "Destiny HERO" Monster on your field; switch all Monsters your opponent controls with a lower Level than it to defense mode and negate their effects until the end of your turn.

 **Bond of the Brethren**

Normal Spell Card

Target a Level 4 or lower Monster on your field; halve your Life Points and Special Summon as many Monsters as you wish from your Deck with the same type and attribute as that Monster, and also a Level equal to or lower than that Monster's Level with their effects negated.

 **Forbidden Gateway of the Sealed One**

Normal Spell Card

Special Summon "Sealed Exodia" from your Deck with its ATK doubled, and if you control "Sealed One" Monsters, make their ATK equal to the summoned Monster's original ATK.

 **Supreme King Bond**

Quick-Play Spell Card

If a "Supreme King" Monster you control battles an opponent's Monster, you can target a "Supreme King" Monster that already battled; add its ATK to that Monster for that battle only.

 **Sealed Tome of Reanimation**

Normal Spell Card

Tribute a Level 10 or higher Monster on your field; add Monsters from your Graveyard to your hand whose combined Levels are equal to or lower than that Monster's Level.

 **Cyber Reboot**

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon a "Cyber" Machine-type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by shuffling the necessary Fusion Materials from your Graveyard back to your Deck.

 **Overdrive Railgun**

Continuous Spell Card

Activate the following effect only if your Life Points are lower than your opponent's and your opponent controls at least one Monster with higher ATK than all your Monsters. Once per turn, you can target a Machine-type Monster on your field; reduce its ATK to 0 and reduce your opponent's Life Points by an equal amount. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase on the turn you activated this effect. Destroy this card during your third Standby Phase after its activation.

 **Supreme King Pathway**

Normal Spell Card

Special Summon a "Supreme King" Monster from your hand, Graveyard or face-up from your Extra Deck.

 **Supreme King Altar**

Normal Trap Card

If you're about to receive damage, you can destroy a "Supreme King" card on the field; reduce that damage to 0 and draw two cards from your Deck. When a "Supreme King" Monster battles, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to prevent its destruction and draw a card from your Deck.

 **Resolute Evil**

Normal Trap Card

Banish an "Evil HERO" Monster from your Graveyard; reduce all effect damage to 0 for the rest of this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon an "Evil HERO" Monster with an attack equal to or less than the amount of damage this card negated from your Deck or Graveyard.

 **Death-Toy Assembly Line**

Normal Trap Card

"Death-Toy" Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle for this turn, and also increase their ATK by an amount equal to the total amount of damage you receive this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon a "Death-Toy" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck with its ATK and DEF at 0 and its effect negated by ignoring its summoning conditions, but banish it when it leaves the field.

 **And that concludes Chapter 58. Zarc has finally been revived and has begun his rampage, with several Duelists standing up against him. While the initial match-ups have changed, most of the Battle Royal will remain the same as it was in the anime from this point on, and thus will be skipped. That's because it will only be one part of the whole battle against Zarc.**

 **Now as for the pairs themselves, first was the Hibiki siblings. I wanted to show some more Hero cards, which was why I had them engage Zarc first. They fought well, but were eventually defeated.**

 **In the second match-up, Edo and Amon faced Zarc. Pitting Exodia against Zarc was a big reason as to why I included Amon here in the first place. While Zarc could have prevented Amon from assembling it, I thought it more fitting to give it an original effect that negates instant victory conditions in order to reinforce the sense of despair coming from facing the Supreme King Dragon and its overwhelming power that can defy even Exodia. I also altered Protector God Exodia's effect a bit.**

 **Finally, Sora and Ryo confronted Zarc. I always thought it was kind of sad that no-one called out to Yuri when the Lancers were facing Zarc, which was why Ryo made an attempt to do so here. I also added an original effect to Starve Venom since its effects were kind of underwhelming in the anime.**

 **In the final part of the chapter, I finally got the chance to reveal Yukio's origins and several other issues many of you had been wondering about in previous chapters. Hopefully, I did a decent job there.**

 **Well, that's all for now. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Greetings, community! Dvdryms here with chapter 59. First, in response to your questions.**

 **—To Guest (1): Thank you for pointing out my mistake.**

 **—To Guest 1.0: As you will see, there will only be one more addition to the Battle Royal. And as for the defeated Duelists getting another shot at Zarc…perhaps something like that will happen down the line.**

 **—To Chicosai: Yes, Zarc is impervious to Deck out as well through its effect.**

 **—To Guest (2): In an extremely convoluted way, I suppose you could consider Yukio to be Zarc and Ray's 'child'.**

 **—To Guest (3): Yes, the Observer slightly influenced Clearwing's final evolution by basing it on the true Accel Synchro.**

 **—To Z-OARC: No, Zarc and the others aren't Judai's descendants. Supreme King is a title the citizens of the Original Dimension gave to the Monster form of Zarc due to its terrifying power.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 59 – Decisive Battle Start**

"Despite everything I've done so far… Despite coming so far…why is it still eluding me? Why can't I bring you back!?"

Leo lamented thus as he observed the ARC-V reactor with traces of tears in his eyes. Despite his best efforts and his numerous attempts to alter the parameters, the machine wasn't functioning as he had first envisioned. Although Ray's body was supposed to have been reconstructed by now, only an amorphous mass of light could be seen in the center of the reactor. While it attempted to coalesce into the shape of a human being, it was always split apart again. Even worse, the dimensions themselves also appeared to reject the union, with pieces of them only appearing and disappearing through rifts in space.

"So many sacrifices, and all I have to show for them are these cards…" Leo muttered as he took the four natural energy cards in his hands. "At least, with this, I have the means to defeat Zarc. And perhaps…if I'm able to defeat him, then maybe Ray's resurrection and the integration of the dimensions will be complete. Yes, it must be his presence that's interfering. In this case, what I have to do is clear. This time, I won't let my daughter carry my burdens. I will resolve everything myself by staking my life on the line."

With an expression of determination on his face, Leo took the four cards and pressed a button on his hovering throne. Immediately afterwards, the wall separating the ARC-V reactor from the throne room opened up, with the throne floating outside and landing on the ground. However, just as Leo stepped down from it, he found a single person waiting for him there.

"Yo, you're right on time, Professor. I was just wondering how I was going to bust that wall down. Thanks for saving me the trouble."

"Tachibana…Yukio?" Leo opened his eyes wide at the sight of the youth. "Why are you here? Yuri said that you had perished following your Duel with him…"

"Thankfully, I had some help for a bunch of very reliable comrades." Yukio smiled. "As for why I'm here, I need what you're holding in your hand."

"The natural energy cards?" Leo wondered. "Don't tell me, you're going to attempt to challenge Zarc yourself with them? Or are you perhaps a pawn of him after all and seek to destroy them? That possibility cannot be dismissed."

"Annoying as always…" Yukio rubbed his temples in irritation. "In any case, whatever you're planning won't work. Zarc is way too powerful to be defeated by just using these cards alone. However, they can still serve a purpose by helping me free the boys and the dragons trapped within him."

"What nonsense are you spouting?" Leo asked. "These youths exist no longer. In the first place, they were only created to serve as vessels that would facilitate the Demon Duelist's revival. Where did you get that foolish idea?"

"A Duel Monster spirit from another dimension told me."

Leo regarded Yukio with a blank look for a few seconds before responding.

"…Did you hit your head a bit too hard? Or did you dream that? In any case, I don't have any time to entertain your idiotic delusions."

"There's a giant dragon outside that's currently rampaging all over the place and wants to destroy the world." Yukio gestured. "You really want to talk about what's impossible or not here? Not to mention, you attempt to resurrect Ray and unite the dimensions has failed, no? I was told this much. At this point, you'd be better off leaving things to someone who hasn't messed up in such an epic scale. I'll say it once again; hand over the natural energy cards. This is no time for your selfishness."

"Selfishness?" Leo scoffed at Yukio's words. "Prudence would be the correct term here. Do you really believe I'll entrust the fate of the world on you while there's even a small chance you're assisting Zarc?"

"Then, as expected, we'll do this the hard way." Yukio said as he raised his Duel Disk. "It's a Duel, Professor! If I win, you'll hand over the natural energy cards to me and stop ARC-V!"

"Very well then." Leo said. "While it's regrettable that I must waste my time with you, I won't allow you to interfere any further than this. I'll stop Zarc with my own hands and atone for my mistakes. But first, let's prepare the field."

Upon saying so, Leo pressed a button on his Duel Disk. Immediately afterwards, ARC-V discharged an energy pulse that caused Yukio to feel all tingly, but didn't seem to have any other effect beyond that.

"What was that?" Yukio wondered. "What did you do?"

"I merely saturated the area with unstable energy waves from ARC-V." Leo explained. "While this measure won't affect Monsters formed from Real Solid Vision, it will disrupt and prevent the formation of an Action Field. While it's a crude measure, it will serve my purposes well. I won't allow the unpredictable probabilities generated from the presence of an Action Field to disrupt the outcome of the Duel like last time. Now then, let's begin!"

[Duel!]

Both Yukio and Leo shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks.

Leo – LP: 4000

Yukio – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Leo announced. "Using the Scale 1 Spirit Reactor (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1/SC: 1) and the Scale 4 Spirit Dynamo (Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 400/LV: 2/SC: 4), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Leo's sides, with Spirit Reactor and a mechanical Monster resembling an elaborate coil with electricity rising to their top.

"I activate Spirit Dynamo's Pendulum Effect." Leo continued. "If there is a "Spirit" Monster in my other Pendulum Zone, I can destroy this card and place a "Spirit" Pendulum Monster from my Deck to the zone it was. However, that Monster cannot use its Pendulum Effects for this turn. I choose to place the Scale 4 Spirit Tech Force – Pendulum Innovator (Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 2000/LV: 6/SC: 4) in my now empty Pendulum Zone."

Spirit Dynamo was destroyed, with a Monster consisting of a Pendulum-shaped bottom half and a glowing humanoid-shaped upper half with several mechanical arms protruding from its back taking its place.

"Due to the second effect of Spirit Dynamo, its Pendulum Scale of 4 is added to the Scale of the Pendulum card placed in the Pendulum Zone it occupied (Pendulum Innovator SC: 4→8)." Leo stated. "Now, with my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7! Spirits of the heavens and earth! Cleanse my hands of filthy sins and become the cornerstone of the world! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my Monster! Spirit Crystal – Aether Core (Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 2/SC: 6)!"

A single beam of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of a small, spherical machine with a glowing gold core and four smaller cores attached to its body.

"Another "Core" Monster…" Yukio muttered. "What sort of effect will it have?"

"Aether Core's effect activates." Leo declared. "When this card is Pendulum Summoned from my hand, I can release it in order to declare one of your Phases and force you to skip it during your next turn. I choose to have you skip the Battle Phase. Finally, I place one card face-down and end my turn."

 _He summoned no other Monsters beyond Aether Core, yet that matters little since I cannot battle._ Yukio thought. _His main attack will come during my next turn. As such, I can only prepare as much as I can to counter it now._

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! Using the Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (ATK: 1200/DEF: 2400/LV: 5/SC: 1) and the Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (ATK: 1200/DEF: 600/LV: 3/SC: 8), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Yukio's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7 as well! Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Summoner Magician (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 7) and the eerie dragon with dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Yukio's Monsters upon landing on the field.

"Summoner Magician's effect activates." Yukio continued. "When this card is Pendulum Summoned successfully, I can add a Ritual Monster or a Ritual Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I choose to add Dowsing Magician from my Deck to my hand. Then, I activate the Ritual Spell Card Arrival from the Different Dimension, offering Summoner Magician as tribute in order to Ritual Summon!"

A futuristic altar with a stargate-like construct behind it appeared on the field. As Summoner Magician turned into particles and was absorbed by it, Yukio chanted.

"Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 4! The eternal seeker of knowledge, Dowsing Magician (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500/LV: 4/SC: 5)!"

The magician clad in blue robes and holding an oversized dowsing rod appeared on Yukio's field.

"Dowsing Magician's effect activates." Yukio said. "When this card is summoned successfully, I can add a Level 4 or lower "Magician" Pendulum Monster from my Deck, Graveyard or banish zone to my hand. I choose to add Tune Magician from my Deck to my hand. I end my turn with that."

"In that case, I will exhibit my full power from this point on." Leo declared with an ominous tone. "No matter what, I am not allowed to lose here. For Ray's sake, and for the world's sake, I must absolutely prevail."

"You sure talk big, but I hope you haven't forgotten that you've lost to us Lancers once before." Yukio pointed out. "I'm afraid history is shaping up to be repeated once again."

"Perhaps, but you should also remember that it took three of you with Zarc's aid to succeed in defeating me." Leo stated. "As such, I would advise you not to be so optimistic, or you are in for a rude awakening. Now, it's my turn! Draw! First, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from the Extra Deck, Aether Core! And from my hand, appear, Spirit Crystal – Salamander Core (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 2/SC: 3) and Spirit Crystal – Gnome Core (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 4/SC: 1)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Leo's Monsters upon landing on his field.

"At this moment, Pendulum Innovator's effect activates." Leo declared. "Since a "Spirit Crystal" Monster was Pendulum Summoned from my Extra Deck, I can banish it in order to Special Summon a "Spirit" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck that lists the banished Monster as a Fusion Material, with that summon being treated as a Fusion Summon. I will banish Aether Core in order to Special Summon this card! Come forth, Spirit Tech Force – Aether Hierarch (Light/Machine/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2300/LV: 8/SC: 1)!

A Monster with a mechanical body that had a glowing angel figure protruding from its top and eight blade-shaped energy constructs hovering behind it appeared on Leo's field.

"I'll demonstrate in full how futile it is to try and oppose the winning formula I've constructed as I slowly drive you into a corner." Leo smirked. "You will learn that everything you do is within my calculations. Aether Hierarch's effect activates. When this card is Fusion Summoned successfully, I can declare one of my opponent's Phases, and as long as this card remains on the field, they are forced to skip it. I declare your Main Phase 1, rendering you unable to conduct it."

"If my Main Phase is sealed, my options will now be limited quite a bit." Yukio grimaced. "Not bad, Professor…"

"I'm far from finished here." Leo continued. "First, I activate Gnome Core's effect. Since it was Pendulum Summoned from my hand, I can target a Monster on your field and halve its attack, while you receive 500 points of damage. I choose to target your Phantom Dragon!"

A large number of stone bullets erupted from Gnome Core's main core, striking both Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Yukio, who winced from the pain.

(Phantom Dragon ATK: 2500→1250)

Yukio – LP: 4000→3500

"Due to Gnome Core's effect, I can also increase the attack of a Monster on my field by 1000." Leo stated. "I choose Aether Hierarch of course (Aether Hierarch ATK: 2500→3500). Next, I activate Salamander Core's effect. Through it, I can target a Monster on the field, destroy it and inflict 800 points of damage to its controller. I choose to destroy your Dowsing Magician!"

Following Leo's words, a torrent of flames erupted from Salamander Core's main core, incinerating Dowsing Magician and causing Yukio to let out a cry of pain as he was engulfed by the flames.

Yukio – LP: 3500→2700

"Now, let's battle!" Leo exclaimed. "Aether Hierarch, destroy Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

"I activate Mirage Dragon's Pendulum Effect!" Yukio shouted. "During either player's turn, when Pendulum Monsters I control battle, I can negate their destruction by battle and reduce the battle damage to 0! Mirage Barrier!"

Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon was surrounded by a semi-transparent shield following Yukio's words, with Aether Hierarch's blast bouncing off it.

"That was an interesting trick for sure, but petty tricks won't be enough to outsmart me, Tachibana Yukio." Leo stated. "I end my turn. At this moment, Aether Hierarch's effect activates. If "Spirit" Monsters on my field activated their effects during this turn, I can release those Monsters in order to draw one card from my Deck for each. I will release Salamander Core and Gnome Core in order to draw two cards from my Deck."

"It's my turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw!"

"At this moment, the effect of Aether Hierarch is applied." Leo abruptly stated. "You're forced to skip your Main Phase and go straight to the Battle Phase."

"I know that…" Yukio grumbled. "Since I cannot battle with the 1250 attack Phantom Dragon, I'll skip to my Main Phase 2. Then, using my currently set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from the Extra Deck, Dowsing Magician and Summoner Magician in defense mode! And from my hand, come, Tune Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 4/SC: 8)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Yukio's field.

"Through Dowsing Magician and Summoner Magician's effects, I will add Chimeric Magician and the Ritual Spell Card Revival Zero from my Deck to my hand respectively." Yukio continued. "Next, Tune Magician's effect activates. If this card was Pendulum Summoned from the hand successfully, I can Special Summon a "Magician" Pendulum Monster from my Deck with its effects negated in defense mode. In addition, that Monster will be banished if it leaves the field. Appear, Iris Magician (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 8)!"

A portal appeared on Yukio's field, with Iris Magician emerging from it.

"I tune the Level 4 Iris Magician with the Level 4 Tune Magician!" As Iris Magician turned into four stars and Tune Magician turned into four rings surrounding them, Yukio chanted. "Gathering winds will now turn into a furious squall that will ravage everything in its path! Become the personification of the storm itself! Synchro Summon! Emerge now, Level 8! The warrior wreathed in raging gusts, Tempestuous Gale Paladin (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800/LV: 8/SC: 2)!"

Tempestuous Gale Paladin appeared on Yukio's field, conjuring a violent wind that shook the whole room.

"Tempestuous Gale Paladin's effect activates!" Yukio declared. "I—"

"Not so fast, Tachibana Yukio." Leo smirked. "Didn't I warn you that everything you do is within my calculations? I activate the Continuous Trap Card Summon Breakdown Purge! Through its effect, if you summoned a Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monster, that Monster's summon is negated and it's destroyed! In addition, you cannot summon Monsters of the same summoning type as long as this card remains face-up on the field!"

A bolt of lightning erupted from Leo's cards following his words, destroying Yukio's Monster.

"Damn it…" Yukio cursed. "To think that he had a counter ready for that as well… I switch Phantom Dragon to defense mode, place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"If that's the extent of your strength and resolve, then you've got no business talking about fighting Zarc or saving the world." Leo declared as he clenched his fist. "As I thought, the one who should carry that burden is me, who persisted down this road no matter the cost. But first, I will remove the irritant that is you from my sight. It's my turn! Draw! First, I will use my currently Set Pendulum Scale in order to Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from the Extra Deck, Gnome Core and Salamander Core!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Leo's Monsters upon landing on the field.

"At this moment, Pendulum Innovator's Pendulum Effect activates." Leo announced. "However, that effect can only be applied to one Monster per turn. As such, I will return Salamander Core back to my hand and banish Gnome Core through Pendulum Innovator's effect in order to Special Summon this card! Appear, Spirit Tech Force – Gnome Sovereign (Earth/Machine/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200/LV: 8/SC: 9)!"

A Monster with a mechanical body that had a golem made out stone protruding from its top and several boulders hovering behind it appeared on Leo's field.

"I activate Gnome Sovereign's effect." Leo continued. "Once per turn, I can target a "Spirit Tech Force" Monster on my field, destroy all Monsters my opponent controls that have lower attack than it and inflict 300 points of damage to you for every destroyed Monster. I select Aether Hierarch, and since the three Monsters you control have lower attack than it, I can destroy them all and inflict 900 points of damage to you!"

Suddenly, three rock spires erupted from the ground, piercing through Yukio's Monsters and destroying them. Then, the spires bent and aimed straight at Yukio, striking his body and sending him tumbling backwards as he let out an agonized grunt.

Yukio – LP: 2700→1800

"This is the end." Leo declared. "Scatter into dust along with your flimsy resolve, Tachibana Yukio! Aether Hierarch, attack him directly and finish this!"

"I don't think so!" Yukio exclaimed. "I activate the Trap Card Draining Shield! Through its effect, your attack is negated and I gain Life Points equal to your Monster's attack!"

Following Yukio's words, a floating shield appeared before him, blocking Aether Hierarch's blast. Immediately afterwards, the blast scattered into numerous particles that enveloped Yukio's body.

Yukio – LP: 1800→5300

"Futile resistance…" Leo growled. "Then, Gnome Sovereign will attack you directly!"

Yukio was bombarded by a hail of medium-sized boulders launched from Gnome Sovereign. However, he stood his ground while gritting his teeth, ignoring the numerous stabs of pain throughout his body.

Yukio – LP: 5300→2500

"It looks like you managed to desperately cling to your life." Leo remarked. "For a mere shadow of Zarc, you appear to possess some meager determination of your own. Since "Spirit" Monsters on my field battled, I can activate the Spell Card Spirit Core Refinement. Through its effect, I can banish a "Spirit Crystal" Monster from my hand, in this case Salamander Core, in order to add a number of "Spirit Crystal" Monsters from my Deck to my hand equal to the number of "Spirit" Monsters on my field. Since I control two such Monsters, I'll add Sylphid Core and Chaos Core from my Deck to my hand. Then, I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"Great, you added more of these nuisances to your hand…" Yukio grimaced. "I guess that means I'll have to deal with more of their annoying effects."

"I told you that I intend to drive you into a corner you can't escape from before finishing you off." Leo said. "However, it doesn't have to be like this. Since there's a distinct possibility that you're not one of Zarc's puppets, I'm offering you a choice; walk away from here and let me complete my mission. I assure you it's what's best for everyone involved in this. At this point, only I have the strength to defeat Zarc."

"What's best for everyone, you say?" Yukio glared at Leo. "You have some nerve saying that after all the lives you've ruined in the process of your idiotic plan. Not only did you start a war that only served to fuel Zarc's power, you also set Yuri on a path that led him to become more susceptible to Zarc's influence. Because of you, Zarc gained a solid foothold that served to facilitate his revival and Yuri was twisted into something he was not. Like I said before, everything your daughter sacrificed herself to protect, you trampled underneath your foot for the sake of your selfish wish."

"Speak to me of selfishness only when you have a person you treasure more than anything in this vast universe." Leo responded with a forlorn expression. "You will find out that no sacrifice is too big or too small to make in order to reclaim them when they are lost. Ray is everything to me, so I will do whatever it takes if it means bringing her back."

"At last, you clearly admitted that you're not motivated by some higher cause…" Yukio sighed. "Despite what you think, I do understand what drives you. After all, everyone in this world has a person they would sacrifice everything for. However, when the future of the entire world is at stake, you need to have the courage to put the needs of the many above your own. Akaba Leo, you were unable to do that, and this makes you unqualified to fight for this world's sake. That's why I'll stop you here before you make yet another mistake that dooms us all."

"Then, Tachibana Yukio, if you believe that justice and righteousness is on your side, show me the strength you draw from your resolve through your Duel." Leo declared. "And when I crush that strength with my own, then perhaps you'll acknowledge how unprepared you really were despite your big words."

"In that case, here I come, Akaba Leo!" Yukio announced. "My turn! Draw! Since Aether Hierarch is still on your field, I'll skip straight to my Main Phase 2. First, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from my Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, Summoner Magician and Dowsing Magician! And from my hand, come, Chimeric Magician (ATK: 1100/DEF: 1300/LV: 3/SC: 5)!"

Four beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Yukio's Monsters upon landing on his field.

"Through Dowsing Magician, Summoner Magician and Chimeric Magician's effects, I'll add Supply Magician, Eternity Zero and the Spell Card Fusion from my Deck to my hand respectively." Yukio continued. "Next, I activate the Ritual Spell Card Revival Zero, offering all Monsters on my field as tributes through its effect in order to Ritual Summon!"

A futuristic-looking mechanical altar appeared on Yukio's field, with his Monsters turning into particles and being absorbed into it. As a blinding glow was emitted from it, Yukio chanted.

"Valiant warrior residing in the edges of space and time! Answer the call of the ritual and manifest in this battlefield to bring swift justice to the wicked! Ritual Summon! Descend now, Level 10! The overseer which supervises all of creation, Eternity Zero, the Paladin Overlord (ATK: 3500/DEF: 1500/LV: 10/SC: 1)!"

The warrior clad in ornate, radiant blue armor and holding a large sword-staff in its right hand appeared on Yukio's field.

"I'm far from finished here." Yukio declared. "I activate the Spell Card Tribute Reclamation. Through its effect, if Monsters on my field were used as tributes for a Ritual Summon, I can Special Summon a number of them equal to the number of Monsters my opponent controls plus one from my Graveyard or Extra Deck. However, those Monsters' effects cannot be activated for this turn. Return to my side, Dowsing Magician, Chimeric Magician and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

A towering inferno suddenly erupted from the ground, with Yukio's three Monsters emerging from it and landing on his field.

"Next, I summon Supply Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 1600/LV: 4/SC: 5)!"

Supply Magician appeared on the field next to Yukio's other Monsters.

"I activate the Spell Card Fusion, using Supply Magician, Chimeric Magician and Dowsing Magician as materials in order to Fusion Summon!" As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted once again. "Arcane supporter! Spellcaster with the chimeric body! Peerless seeker of knowledge! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and awaken a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 9! The warrior blessed by the moon's radiance, Lunar Glow Paladin (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2000/LV: 9/SC: 10)!"

Lunar Glow Paladin appeared on Yukio's field, brandishing its scythe in a menacing manner.

"Since Supply Magician was used as material for a Special Summon, I will draw a card from my Deck." Yukio stated. "Then, I activate Eternity Zero's effect. By sending a Fusion Monster, in this case Fortune Magician, from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, I can destroy all Monsters you control with the same summoning type as the discarded Monster. Since both your Monsters are Fusion Monsters, they will both be destroyed!"

"Fool." Leo sneered. "Have you forgotten about Spirit Reactor's Pendulum Effect? As long as there is an Earth, Water, Fire or Wind-attribute Monster on the field, the first time each Monster on my field would be destroyed by battle or card effects, it's not destroyed. Therefore, your Eternity Zero's effect won't apply!"

"I remember that effect very well, which was why my intention was to make you use it here." Yukio let out a sly smile. "But first, I will activate Lunar Glow Paladin's effect to switch your Gnome Sovereign to defense mode. Then, I activate the Spell Card Heightened Fighting Spirit. Through its effect, if I skipped the Battle Phase of my turn, I can repeat it. In exchange, once the Battle Phase ends, my turn ends as well automatically."

"What?" Leo frowned. "This tactic diverged from my expectations…"

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Eternity Zero, attack Aether Hierarch! At this moment, Eternity Zero's effect activates! When this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned Monster, I can make that Monster's attack 0! In exchange, you receive no damage from battles involving it! Go, Eternity Zero! Eternal Saber!"

Eternity Zero swung its sword-staff forward, generating an energy wave that cleanly bisected Aether Hierarch, destroying it.

"Next, Lunar Glow Paladin will attack your defense position Gnome Sovereign!" Yukio pointed at Leo's sole remaining Monster. "And when Lunar Glow Paladin attacks a defense position Monster, I can inflict piercing damage to my opponent! Do it, Lunar Glow Paladin! Crescent Moon Slash!"

Lunar Glow dashed forward and swung its scythe, burying it deeply into Gnome Sovereign's body. Shortly afterwards, Leo's Monster was destroyed in a spectacular explosion that sent its controller skidding backwards.

Leo – LP: 4000→3000

"However, since I received damage from a battle involving a "Spirit" Monster, I can activate the Trap Card Spirit Attractor Field!" Leo declared. "Through its effect, I cannot receive any further damage for this turn and other cards on my field cannot be destroyed!"

"So that means attacking with Phantom Dragon is useless now…" Yukio clicked his tongue. "At least I got rid of that annoying Aether Hierarch. I end my turn with that."

"My turn!" Leo announced. "Draw! Now then, you may have managed to break through Aether Hierarch, but don't think that's nearly enough to prevent your defeat at my hands. Now then, let's move to the next phase. First, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Come from my hand, Spirit Crystal – Sylphid Core (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 2/SC: 6) and Spirit Crystal – Chaos Core (Dark/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 3/SC: 8)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Sylphid Core and a small, mechanical Monster with black-colored cores attached to it.

"I activate Sylphid Core's effect." Leo declared. "Since it was Pendulum Summoned from my hand in attack position, I can destroy a Spell or Trap Card on your field and inflict 800 points of damage to you. I will destroy your face-down card!"

A gust of raging winds erupted from Sylphid Core's central core, destroying Yukio's face-down and sending him skidding backwards.

Yukio – LP: 2500→1700

"Next, I activate Chaos Core's effect." Leo continued. "Since it was Pendulum Summoned from my hand in attack position, I can send all face-up Pendulum Monsters in my opponent's Extra Deck to the Graveyard and inflict 500 points of damage to them!"

Several bolts of violet-colored energy were shot out of Chaos Core's body, striking Yukio's Duel Disk and body, with Yukio doubling over due to the stabs of pain throughout his body.

Yukio – LP: 1700→1200

"I activate Spirit Attractor Field's effect in my Graveyard." Leo stated. "By banishing it, I can target up to two "Spirit Crystal" Monsters on my field, banish them and Special Summon "Spirit Tech Force" Fusion Monsters from my Extra Deck that list them as Fusion Materials. I will banish Sylphid Core and Chaos Core in order to Special Summon these two Monsters. Appear, Spirit Tech Force – Sylphid Monarch (Wind/Machine/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1900/LV: 8/SC: 2) and Spirit Tech Force – Chaos Tyrant (Dark/Machine/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/LV: 8/SC: 9)!"

Two oddly-shaped mechanical Monsters, one with a fairy made out of winds and the other with a demon made of black energy protruding from their tops, appeared on Leo's field.

"Due to Sylphid Monarch's effect, the effects of all face-up cards you control are negated for this turn since it was summoned successfully." Leo said. "Then, I activate Chaos Tyrant's effect. Once per turn, my opponent must choose to send a number of Monsters from their field to the Graveyard equal to the number of "Spirit Tech Force" Monsters I control. However, if those Monsters' attack is lower than my Monsters' attack, you will receive 1000 points of damage for every sent Monster. Now then, what's your choice?"

"As if you don't know already." Yukio grimaced. "I choose to send Eternity Zero and Lunar Glow Paladin to my Graveyard."

"A wise choice." Leo smirked. "Unfortunately, it won't change the outcome one bit. Battle! Chaos Tyrant, destroy Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

Several blasts of black-colored energy erupted from Leo's Monster, destroying Phantom Dragon and sending Yukio tumbling backwards.

Yukio – LP: 1200→700

"Finally, Sylphid Monarch will attack you directly!" Leo declared. "This is the end, Tachibana Yukio!"

"Like Hell it is!" Yukio shouted. "I banish Heightened Fighting Spirit from my Graveyard in order to activate its effect! Since I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Pendulum Monster from my Graveyard or Extra Deck with its effects negated! Revive, Dowsing Magician!"

A portal appeared on Yukio's field, with Dowsing Magician emerging from it. Immediately afterwards, it received Sylphid Monarch's attack, which consisted of several spinning tornados, and was ripped to shreds.

"It seems you still have some fight left in you." Leo remarked. "No matter. It will vanish soon enough. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Foresight Draw, whose effect—"

"Sylphid Monarch's effect activates!" Leo interrupted Yukio's words. "Once during either player's turn, when an opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card while I control another "Spirit Tech Force" Monster, I can halve their Life Points! Take this!"

Yukio was suddenly struck by several bolts of lighting, falling on his knees as he barely stifled a scream of agony.

Yukio – LP: 700→350

"What an annoying effect…" Yukio muttered as he stood up. "In any case, Foresight Draw's effect continues. If I correctly guess the type of the top card of my Deck, I can draw cards until I have five in my hand. I declare Spell Card!"

Yukio drew the top card of his Deck with a swift motion and presented it to Leo while smirking.

"My guess was correct, meaning I can draw five cards from my Deck. Then, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from the Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Dowsing Magician!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Yukio's field.

"Dowsing Magician's effect activates, allowing me to add Supply Magician from my Graveyard to my hand, which I will then summon." Yukio continued as Supply Magician appeared on his field. "Now then, since I control Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon while I have two cards on my Pendulum Zone, I can send it to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon its evolved form!"

As Phantom Dragon was consumed by a portal of darkness surrounded by spirits, Yukio chanted.

"Undead dragon with dichromatic eyes that resides in the Netherworld! Accept this offering and revive the restless soul that yearns for ruin! Ascend now, Level 8! Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8/SC: 0)!"

The pure white dragon with the long, serpentine body and two large wings protruding from its back emerged from the portal, flying around in a tight circle before descending behind Yukio.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Charge-Up Fusion, using Dowsing Magician and Supply Magician as materials!" As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Yukio chanted once again. "Arcane supporter! Peerless seeker of knowledge! Become one now to call forth the ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Starve Venemy Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 1)!"

The Monster resembling a cross between a dragon and a carnivorous plant appeared on Yukio's field.

"Due to Supply Magician's effect, I can draw a card from my Deck." Yukio stated. "In addition, Charge-Up Fusion's effect activates. Thanks to it, I can gain Life Points equal to half the summoned Monster's attack and can also negate the effect of a card on my opponent's field until the End Phase. I'll negate Spirit Reactor's effect."

Yukio – LP: 350→1600

"I activate Starve Venemy Dragon's effect." Yukio declared. "Once per turn, I can negate the effects of an opponent's Monster, have this card gain its effects until the End Phase, decrease the targeted Monster's attack by 500 and inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent. I will target Sylphid Monarch! Gluttony Spore!"

Several spores erupted from Starve Venemy's claws, embedding themselves into Sylphid Monarch's body. Immediately afterwards, two vines erupted from there, with one connecting to Starve Venemy, while the other struck Leo, causing him to wince.

(Sylphid Monarch ATK: 2600→2100)

Leo – LP: 3000→2500

"The preparations are complete!" Yukio exclaimed. "Battle! Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon, attack Chaos Tyrant! At this moment, Phantasma Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, when this card battles an opponent's Monster, that Monster loses 500 attack for every Pendulum Monster in my Extra Deck! Since I have two Pendulum Monsters in my Extra Deck, your Monster loses 1000 attack (Chaos Tyrant ATK: 3000→2000)! Go, Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon! Netherworld Spiral Burst!"

A viridian blast of energy erupted from Phantasma Dragon's maw, obliterating Chaos Tyrant and sending Leo skidding backwards.

Leo – LP: 2500→1500

"Finally, Starve Venemy Dragon will destroy your Sylphid Monarch!" Yukio shouted. "Savage Predation!"

Several vines with mandibles on them erupted from Starve Venemy's body, shredding Sylphid Monarch's body to pieces and causing Leo to wince due to the ensuing shockwave.

Leo – LP: 1500→1100

"I place a card face-down and end my turn." Yukio said. "How was that, o wise scientist? Was that also within your infallible calculations?"

"You may have defied my expectations somewhat, but you have to put much more effort if you truly wish to stop me here." Leo declared. "For the sake of my wish, I cannot afford to lose here! My turn! Draw! Using my currently Set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Come forth, Spirit Tech Force – Pendulum Governor (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/LV: 7/SC: 4) and Spirit Crystal – Undine Core (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 2/SC: 1)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Leo's Monsters upon landing on the field.

"I activate Pendulum Governor's effect." Leo continued. "Once per turn, I can target a "Spirit Crystal" Monster that was successfully Pendulum Summoned from my hand and release it in order to use its effect twice. I will release Undine Core in order to banish Phantasma Dragon and Starve Venemy Dragon and draw one card from my Deck for every banished Monster!"

Two beams of light erupted from Pendulum Governor following Leo's words, striking Yukio's Monsters and causing them to vanish.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Spirit Foundry." Leo stated. "Through its effect, I can banish a "Spirit Crystal" Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck in order to Special Summon a "Spirit Tech Force" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck which lists the banished Monster as one of its materials. I will banish Undine Core in order to Special Summon this Monster! Appear, Spirit Tech Force – Undine Magister (Water/Machine/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2100/LV: 8/SC: 1)!"

An oddly-shaped mechanical Monster with a humanoid figure made out of water protruding from its top and misty vapor surrounding it appeared on Leo's field.

"I activate Undine Magister's effect." Leo declared. "Through it, you must select a Monster in your Graveyard or banish zone and Special Summon it in attack position with its attack and defense at 0, and its effects negated as well. Now, what is your choice?"

"Another nasty effect…" Yukio frowned. "I choose to Special Summon Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon."

A portal appeared above Yukio, with Phantasma Dragon emerging from it and landing on his field.

"Next, I activate the Continuous Trap Card Spirit Collider Phase." Leo said. "This card can only be activated during the Main Phase of my turn. As for its effect, when a "Spirit Tech Force" Monster on my field battles, I can increase its attack by an amount equal to the attack sum of all other "Spirit Tech Force" Monsters on my field until the Battle Phase's end. Now, let's settle this! Battle! Pendulum Governor, attack Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon! And at this moment, my Trap's effect activates, boosting my Monster's attack (Pendulum Governor ATK: 2800→5700)!"

"Mirage Dragon's Pendulum Effect activates!" Yukio exclaimed. "Phantasma Dragon's destruction by battle is negated and the damage is reduced to 0! Mirage Barrier!"

Several beams of light were launched from Pendulum Governor, only to be blocked by a semi-transparent barrier that shielded Phantasma Dragon.

"Then, Undine Magister will destroy Phantasma Dragon!" Leo shouted. "And thanks to Spirit Collider Phase's effect, its attack is also boosted (Undine Magister ATK: 2900→5700)!"

"Since there are two "Odd-Eyes" cards in my Pendulum Zone, Mirage Dragon can use its effect up to twice per turn!" Yukio declared. "Therefore, the second attack is neutralized as well!"

True enough, the raging torrent of water that was launched from Undine Magister's body also failed to pierce through the barrier protecting Phantasma Dragon.

"However, with this, you've used up Mirage Dragon's effect for this turn." Leo smirked. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Nature Recharge, whose effect allows me to target a "Spirit" Monster that declared an attack this turn and have it attack once again! I'll have Pendulum Governor attack your Phantasma Dragon once again!"

"And like before, it will be a futile effort!" Yukio stated. "I activate Persona Dragon's Pendulum Effect! I will Special Summon this card and place Phantasma Dragon on the Pendulum Zone! Come, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (ATK: 1200/DEF: 2400/LV: 5/SC: 1) in defense mode!"

Following Yukio's words, Persona Dragon emerged from the column of light and landed on Yukio's field, with Phantasma Dragon taking its place.

"How annoyingly persistent…" Leo grumbled. "Then, Pendulum Governor will destroy Persona Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon was suddenly bombarded by several energy blasts and was completely obliterated.

"With the Battle Phase's end, my Monsters' attack returns to normal (Undine Magister ATK: 5700→2900, Pendulum Governor ATK: 5700→2800)." Leo said. "I end my turn with that."

"My turn!" Yukio announced. "Draw! First, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from the Extra Deck, Dowsing Magician, Supply Magician and Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Yukio's Monsters upon landing on his field.

"Through Dowsing Magician's effect, I will add Violet Poison Magician from my Deck to my hand." Yukio stated. "Next, I activate the Trap Card Pendulum Exchange, using its effect to Special Summon Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon from my Pendulum Zone and place Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon in its place."

Following Yukio's words, Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon emerged from the column of light and landed on Yukio's field, with Persona Dragon taking its place.

"Then, I Overlay the Level 4 Dowsing Magician and Supply Magician!" As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Yukio chanted. "Sorcerer of tranquility, descend forth as the messenger of peace and let the radiance of the ever-distant utopia envelop this world! Xyz Summon! Appear before us, Rank 4! Serenity Magician (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1000/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

The Magician clad in glowing green and gold robes, which held a staff with a bell on its tip, appeared on Yukio's field.

"No matter what you summon, it's useless." Leo remarked. "Thanks to my Trap's effect, both my Monsters essentially have 5700 attack during the Battle Phase, meaning Phantasma Dragon's effect would be useless even if you hadn't emptied your Extra Deck. And with Spirit Reactor's effect, I can prevent my Monsters' destruction once. You're merely delaying the inevitable here."

"We'll see about that." Yukio responded. "Due to Supply Magician's effect, I can draw one card from my Deck!"

Yukio's hand hovered over his Deck, an expression of intense concentration on his face.

 _This is it. Moment of truth._ Yukio thought. _As much as I hate to admit it, there's nothing currently in my hand that I can use to press the attack. However, I…I absolutely cannot afford to be defeated here. For everyone's sake, I have to prevail no matter what. If Duel Monsters seek intense emotions to gain power, then take everything you need from me. I'll pour all I have into this draw, so open the path to victory!_

As if responding to Yukio's thoughts, the top of his Deck briefly glowed. Immediately afterwards, the shadowy image of a massive dragon appeared before Yukio, giving out a loud howl before disappearing. Then, with a swift motion, Yukio drew his card, letting out a wide smile upon seeing what he had.

"Thank you." Yukio said. "With this, I can do it! But first, I activate the Equip Spell Card Accursed Wand, equipping it to Serenity Magician in order to increase its attack by 800 (Serenity Magician ATK: 2400→3200). Then, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Pendulum Turn. Through its effect, I can target a card in either player's Pendulum Zone and declare a number from 1 to 10. Then, that card's Scale becomes the same as the declared number until the End Phase. I choose to make Persona Dragon's Scale 8 (Persona Dragon SC: 1→8)."

"What meaning is there to such a move?" Leo wondered. "All you've done is render your current Scale useless. Unless…"

"There's a clear meaning and purpose to this." Yukio grinned. "The Monster I hold in my hand can only be Special Summoned by banishing Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon along with two cards from my Pendulum Zone whose total Scale sum is 12 or more. I will banish Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon and Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon in order to Special Summon my Monster's final form!"

As the three Monsters were absorbed by the Pendulum portal, which was enlarged, Yukio chanted once again.

"Unyielding dragon with the dichromatic eyes! Ascend in triumph from the Netherworld and cleanse all impurities before you with your piercing gaze! Pendulum Summon! Descend now, Level 12! The Supreme King Eternal Dragon – Odd-Eyes Revenant Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ ATK: 3600/DEF: 3000/LV: 12/SC: 0)!"

An imposing dragon clad in pure white, thick armor with black lines running through it and gems that were colored red and green attached to its body, which had four wings emitting multi-colored particles of light protruding from its back and three tails extending from its back, appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a resonant howl.

"What on Earth is that…?" Leo wondered with evident astonishment. "Another "Supreme King" Monster? As I thought, you are borrowing Zarc's power after all as his thrall?"

"That's wrong." Yukio rebuked him in a calm manner. "My power can indeed be traced back to Zarc, but I'm no slave of his. I stand on this field out of my own volition in order to protect this world and those I cherish. And right now, you're an obstacle to that goal, so I'll take you down with everything I've got! Battle! Odd-Eyes Revenant Dragon, attack Pendulum Governor!"

"Have you lost it, Tachibana Yukio?" Leo asked. "Thanks to my Trap's effect, my Monster—"

"Odd-Eyes Revenant Dragon's effect activates!" Yukio exclaimed. "Once during either player's turn, when this card battles an opponent's Monster, I can send that Monster to the Graveyard before damage calculation and inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent! Purification Force!"

Revenant Dragon's eyes lit up as waves of light erupted from the gems embedded in its armor, enveloping Pendulum Governor and causing it to disappear from Leo's field.

Leo – LP: 1100→600

"Finally, Serenity Magician will destroy Undine Magister!" Yukio shouted. "Liberation Fadeout!"

"I activate Spirit Reactor's Pendulum Effect!" Leo declared. "Through it, my Monster—"

"Useless!" Yukio interrupted Leo once again. "I detach an Overlay Unit to activate Serenity Magician's effect! Thanks to it, I can negate the activation of your Monster's Pendulum Effect and prevent you from activating cards of the same type for the rest of this turn! Tranquil Wave!"

A clear sound generated from Serenity Magician's bell echoed across the room, causing Leo's Spirit Reactor to lose its luster as it powered down.

"Since your Monster's Pendulum Effect was negated, my attack resumes!" Yukio stated. "Do it, Serenity Magician!"

Serenity Magician unleashed a blast of black-colored energy from its staff, which vaporized Undine Magister with ease and sent Leo skidding backwards.

Leo – LP: 600→100

"When Undine Magister leaves the field, its effect activates." Leo said as he straightened himself. "Thanks to it, I receive no further damage for this turn."

"I was out of Monsters to attack you with, so it doesn't matter either way." Yukio said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Leo announced. "Draw! I admit that you've put on quite the fight, Tachibana Yukio. I never expected to be pressured to such an extent despite all the measures I had taken and the tactics formulated. However, it all ends here. I refuse to let you get in my way any further."

"I don't care what you will allow or not." Yukio waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "To begin with, this battle is pointless. We both want the same thing, so we should be working together instead of fighting against each other."

"This is a task I trust no-one but myself to see through." Leo declared. "I will defeat Zarc and I will get Ray back no matter what. I won't fail my precious daughter a second time!"

"And what about your son, you selfish bastard!?" Yukio suddenly bellowed, startling Leo. "Just like the rest of the Lancers, Reiji is also out there fighting against the monster born from your mistakes with his life on the line! Once again, it's your family that has to shoulder the burden of the sins you committed! You just never learn, do you!? How many more children of yours will you let become sacrifices before you realize that your dearest wish has now become a curse that poisons the world!?"

"Silence!" Leo spat out, clearly distraught. "I will not stand here and be lectured by an ignorant child! You understand nothing, so just disappear from my sight! I activate the Spell Card Spirit Tech Fusion, banishing Pendulum Governor from my Graveyard and Undine Core from my Extra Deck in order to Fusion Summon! And thanks to its effect, the activation of this card cannot be negated!"

As his two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Leo chanted.

"Mechanical soldiers in which spirits dwell! Obtain a new power and return as an invincible army! Fusion Summon! Assemble, Level 12! Master Spirit Tech Force – Pendulum Ruler (ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000/LV: 12/SC: 1)!"

Leo's strongest Monster appeared on the field, its body letting out a faint glow.

"That Monster has come…" Yukio muttered. "So this is the last wall to overcome."

"Battle!" Leo exclaimed. "Pendulum Ruler, destroy Serenity Magician! Wavering Reign Pulse!"

An energy blast erupted from Pendulum Ruler, vaporizing Serenity Magician and causing Yukio to wince due to the ensuing shockwave.

Yukio – LP: 1600→1500

"Since a "Spirit Tech Force" Monster on my field successfully declared an attack, I can destroy Spirit Collider Phase in order to activate its final effect!" Leo continued. "Through it, I can increase my Monster's attack by 500 for every banished "Spirit" Monster and have it declare a second attack! Since there are seven banished Monsters, my Monster gains 3500 attack (Pendulum Ruler ATK: 3500→7000)! Go, Pendulum Ruler! Destroy Odd-Eyes Revenant Dragon! And thanks to my Monster's effect, your Monster's effects are negated!"

"In that case, I activate the Trap Card Defense Draw!" Yukio declared. "Thanks to its effect, the damage is reduced to 0 and I can draw one card from my Deck!"

Following Yukio's words, Pendulum Ruler unleashed a powerful blast of energy that destroyed Revenant Dragon. However, the ensuing explosion didn't reach Yukio due to a semi-transparent barrier that appeared around him.

"I end my turn with that." Leo said. "At this moment, Spirit Tech Fusion's final effect activates. If the Monster summoned by its effect inflicted damage to my opponent, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to them. Take this!"

A single bolt of lightning descended from the sky, striking Yukio and forcing him to his knees.

Yukio – LP: 1500→500

"This is the end, for real this time." Leo said. "You should have realized by now that any further resistance is futile. With your newest ace gone and Pendulum Ruler on the field, you have no way of turning this situation around. Just accept your defeat and stand aside."

"Accept defeat?" Yukio let out a confident smile. "Now why would I do that when I'm all set for victory? Let me show you Revenant Dragon's true power. My turn! Draw! During the Standby Phase, Odd-Eyes Revenant Dragon's effect activates! If this card left the field by battle or by card effect while in my Monster Zone, I can Special Summon it from my hand, Extra Deck, banish zone or Graveyard! Revive from the Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Revenant Dragon! Wheel of Rebirth!"

A multi-colored portal appeared on Yukio's field, with Odd-Eyes Revenant Dragon emerging from it while letting a thunderous howl.

"It resurrected…?" Leo wondered, but then his expression hardened once again. "However, it's pointless. As long as Pendulum Ruler is on the field, Monsters with an equal or lower Level than it have their effects negated and cannot declare an attack."

"That may be the case, but there's a simple way to circumvent that effect." Yukio responded. "I summon Violet Poison Magician (ATK: 1200/DEF: 2100/LV: 4/SC: 1)!"

Violet Poison Magician appeared on Yukio's field, swinging its whip in an erratic manner.

"And now for the finishing touch." Yukio declared. "I activate the Spell Card Ranking Upheaval. Through its effect, I can target a Monster on my field and a Monster on yours, and then the Levels of those Monsters are exchanged until the End Phase. In addition, the Monster whose Level is increased gains 300 attack for every additional Level until the End Phase. Of course, I choose to exchange Pendulum Ruler and Violet Poison Magician's Levels!"

Two beams of light erupted from Yukio's Spell Card following his words, striking both Pendulum Ruler and Violet Poison Magician.

(Pendulum Ruler LV: 12→4, Violet Poison Magician LV: 4→12, ATK: 1200→3600)

"Impossible…" Leo muttered in shock. "With this, my Monster is…"

"Now, the finale!" Yukio exclaimed. "Battle! Odd-Eyes Revenant Dragon, attack Master Spirit Tech Force – Pendulum Ruler! At this moment, Revenant Dragon's effect activates, sending your Monster to the Graveyard and inflicting 500 points of damage to you! Purification Force!"

Multi-colored streams of light erupted from Revenant Dragon's body, enveloping Pendulum Ruler and destroying it, with the ensuing explosion sending Leo flying backwards and crashing to the ground.

Leo – LP: 100→0

Yukio: WIN

"With this, everything's settled." Yukio said as he approached Leo, who was standing up slowly. "Now then, as promised, I'll have those natural energy cards and you will stop ARC-V. Those girls should be able to come back as well with that."

"No, not yet…" Leo muttered. "I can do this… Just a little more and I'll be able to reclaim all that I've lost. My home, my family… Everything…will be as it should…"

"You're still spouting that nonsense…?" Yukio sighed. "No matter how much you desperately wish for it, some things can never return to the way they were. That's an undeniable truth. Time turns back for no-one, so accept your loss, honor the memory of your beloved person and move on. Otherwise, you'll only destroy yourself and those around you."

"That's wrong!" Leo protested. "I—"

"Please, stop this already, Father."

Leo's rebuttal died in his throat as a familiar voice echoed across the room. Turning around, Yukio spotted Reira standing there, with Tsukikage by his side. Although the young boy was the one who had spoken, his voice was…different somehow, as if someone else was superimposing their voice with his.

"That voice…" Leo stared at Reira with wide eyes as he muttered with a trembling voice. "It can't be… Is that you…Ray…?"

"Ray…you say?"

Yukio was surprised by this to say the least. But as he looked closer, he could somehow see the ghostly image of a young woman superimposed over Reira's. She looked just like the four girls, only older, with long maroon and dark red hair in a twin-tail style and violet eyes.

"It is indeed me." Ray spoke with a mix of hers and Reira's voice once again. "Since my body is unable to be revived, I reached out to Reira here. Since his own ego is underdeveloped, he can house my soul for a brief amount of time at least. This was the only way I could leave the ARC-V reactor without dissipating."

"Ray…" Leo moved forward with unsteady steps, grabbing Reira's shoulders. "Please tell me! What should I do to fully resurrect you!? Even though everything has proceeded according to my calculations so far, why can't I…?"

"It's impossible." Ray shook her head. "ARC-V may have brought back my spirit, but it's incapable of reviving my body as long as the four girls are subconsciously rejecting the union. Even if it was possible, I myself cannot accept this. I refuse to ruin even more lives that I already have."

"What are you talking about, Ray?" Leo asked, his confusion evident. "What lives? It's true that you were unable to destroy Zarc back then, but you are not to be blamed for this. If it's now, then—"

"That's not what I'm talking about." Ray interrupted Leo. "My sin is two-fold. I failed to save Zarc's soul even though I could see he was suffering. That only served to bring forth more misery and pain on this world. And through the actions you committed for the sake of my revival, you have indirectly made me responsible for the suffering of thousands in the war you started. Don't you see what your actions have resulted in, Father? As much as it pains me to admit it, my brother Reiji, Sakaki Yuya and Tachibana Yukio were right to condemn you."

"That's…" Leo took a few unsteady steps back and fell on his knees, looking clearly distraught. "I…just…"

"I know that you meant well deep down." Ray said. "However, the path to Hell is paved with good intentions. Many people were made to suffer because of your decisions, and because of that, Zarc has resurrected even stronger than before. Right now, I don't know if it's possible to stop him anymore."

Reira stepped closer to Leo, grasping his right hand with his own as Ray spoke once again.

"Please, don't add any more sins to the ones I'm already shouldering. I know it will be excruciating for you and that it will cost you, but you need to let me go, Father. Ultimately, it's what's right. Tachibana Yukio seems to have some sort of plan, so give him the chance to enact it. We can trust him."

"To be honest, it's only the beginning of a plan, and quite the shaky one at that." Yukio interjected from the side. "Also, not that I'm complaining or anything, but how do you know you can trust me?"

"Since a part of my spirit was within each of the girls, I know their inner thoughts quite well." Ray let out a small smile. "Serena seems to trust you a lot, so I'll place my faith in you as well, the one who carries both Zarc's power and the power of nature within him."

Ray then turned back to her father once again.

"Time is of the essence, Father. I'm begging you, if you were ever going to listen to me and do something I ask without reservations, now is the time. Give the natural energy cards to Tachibana Yukio and stop ARC-V before an even greater disaster befalls us. Please, do it for me."

Leo was silent for a few seconds, but then stood up and extended the four natural energy cards to Yukio.

"…Take them." Leo said in a small voice. "If you really believe that you can save everyone…then show me that my daughter and I haven't made a mistake by entrusting these to you. Also, have this as well. These are data gathered from Academia's surveillance system."

A beeping sound was heard from Yukio's Duel Disk, indicating that a file had been sent to him.

"These are…Supreme King Dragon Zarc's effects, huh…?" Yukio murmured as he scrolled down the list, his expression becoming more and more distraught as he read the effects. "Oi, oi, oi, what the Hell is this? Is there really such a broken Duel Monster? How are we supposed to defeat this thing?"

"Now do you understand the true magnitude of the threat we are facing?" Leo asked. "And if you do, can you still say with confidence that you can defeat him?"

"It's going to be an uphill battle for sure, but I'm not backing down." Yukio declared. "Even if it's futile, I choose to die on my feet fighting rather than cower in a hole somewhere and wait for death."

"Well spoken, Yukio-dono." Tsukikage said. "As much as I would like to join you and rush to Reiji-dono's side, I shall remain here for now and look after Reira."

"I'll also stay for now to make sure that Father keeps his word and deactivates ARC-V." Ray spoke once again through Reira while glancing at Leo, who still seemed somewhat out of it. "Once I have made certain that the girls are safe, I'll join the battle as well. Zarc was once my precious friend, so I want to do what I can to save him if I can, and stop him if I can't."

"Alright." Yukio nodded. "See you all later…I hope."

As he turned around to leave, Yukio spotted an object lying next to one of the throne room's broken pillars. Rushing there, he spotted a card lying there. After picking it up and examining it for a bit, Yukio placed it in his Deck.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked through Reira. "Is something the matter?"

"No, it's the lingering will of someone who also wishes to save someone dear to him." Yukio responded thus. "Well, I'm off for real now. I'm counting on you to set the girls free."

After saying so, Yukio rushed outside of the throne room. After running for a few minutes, Yukio came across a wide window and stopped to peer outside. However, the sight only served to sink his spirits further. Supreme King Dragon Zarc was even closer to Academia than before. Upon squinting his eyes, Yukio noticed four dragons that resembled the Heavenly Dragons standing in front of it as if defending it. Someone who looked like Reiji was confronting him, but seemed to be pressured as his Monsters were being destroyed one after another.

"No time to take the scenic route." Yukio declared as he jumped out of the window and into empty air. "I really hope this works, or this trip will be brutally short."

Yukio drew a card from his Deck and placed it on his Duel Disk. Immediately afterwards, Chaos Karma materialized underneath him, with Yukio landing on his back as the dragon flapped its wings and shot forward.

"I guess the Duel Disk's readings were accurate after all." Yukio commented. "Because of ARC-V'S effects, the whole area has essentially turned into a massive Real Solid Vision field. Now then, let's hurry up, partner. I have a feeling our fearless leader will need help sooner rather than later."

Chaos Karma let out a roar that sounded like it agreed with Yukio and doubled its speed. Upon noticing that Zarc was preparing to attack Reiji's last remaining Monster, Yukio pressed a button on his Duel Disk.

[Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points.]

Following that announcement from his Duel Disk, a current of electricity ran through Yukio, causing him to flinch.

Yukio – LP: 4000→2000

At the same time, Chaos Karma's Real Solid Vision figure was dispelled, with Yukio jumping from its back before it disappeared completely. After landing on a platform almost directly below him, he began jumping from platform to platform with nimble movements, landing to one close to Reiji just as Zarc unleashed its attack.

"I activate the effect of Holy Kuriboh (Light/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/LV: 1) in my hand!" Yukio exclaimed, surprising everyone present. "By sending this card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can reduce an instance of damage to 0!"

Following Yukio's words, Zarc's attack obliterated Reiji's last remaining Monster, but the aftershocks failed to reach Reiji, who was shielded by a semi-transparent barrier. After that unexpected intrusion, everyone's gazes turned to Yukio.

"Yo, how's it going, everyone?" Yukio grinned. "It seems like you've got one hell of a party going on here, so I decided to invite myself."

"Tachibana…?" Sawatari, who was lying on the ground a few meters back, wheezed out while smiling. "You sure…took your sweet time coming here."

"Sorry about that, but you know how this goes, Sawatari." Yukio responded. "A hero always arrives at the moment he's needed the most to save the day."

"Heh…" Crow, who was next to Sawatari, smirked as well. "Good to see…that someone here still feels confident…"

"This is a surprise to be sure, but a welcome one nonetheless." Reiji remarked. "Yuri mentioned before that he had buried you under several tons of concrete. It seems you're even more resilient than I gave you credit for."

"Well, durable is my middle name." Yukio said, but then glared at Reiji. "Also, remind me to smack you later for not disabling the intrusion penalty from our Duel Disks. What's the big idea here? Is the battle against Zarc so easy that you're trying to give us a challenge or something?"

"That's not my intention, I assure you." Reiji responded. "However, in order to prevent Academia from hacking the system, the intrusion penalty protocol is protected by several defensive measures that take a lot of time to disable. And time is the one commodity we don't have here. Even so, that was indeed an oversight from my part."

"Yukio-oniichan!"

Another familiar voice was suddenly heard. Turning to his right, Yukio was surprised to see a hovering piece of land with You Show Duel School standing on top of it. The figures of Futoshi, Ayu, Tatsuya and Hiiragi Shuzo could also be seen standing there, watching the unfolding situation with anxious eyes.

"You guys!" Yukio exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I want to know!" Futoshi cried out. "Some strange portal appeared before us, and we suddenly showed up here! It seriously gave me the worst shivers ever!"

"Not only that, but then we saw that Yuya-oniichan had turned into some sort of dragon monster and was destroying everything." Ayu said with tears on her eyes. "Please, you have to help him, Yukio-oniichan!"

"That's why I'm here, Ayu-chan." Yukio stated. "No matter what, I'll save Yuya and the others."

"But is it really possible…?" Tatsuya said with a downcast expression on his face. "Even Akaba Reiji wasn't able to reach him despite giving it his all. Maybe…Yuya is really…"

"Nonsense!" Shuzo suddenly bellowed. "Yuya isn't so weak that he'd disappear like that! And with both Yukio and Akaba Reiji working together, they're many times stronger! Let your hot-blooded spirit burn, you two! And deliver all our feelings to Yuya once again!"

"Good to see some things never change even when the world is about to end." Yukio grinned as he smacked his fists together. "Yosh, now I'm feeling even more motivated. How about you, Reiji?"

"I still have a trick or two up my sleeve." Reiji said while straightening his glasses. "Let us have Yuya hear our voices loud and clear once more."

While everyone had this discussion, Zarc's voice suddenly echoed across the area.

"I see that yet another worthless pest has joined the fight. And it's the insignificant scraps of my former self in human form to boot. No wonder I thought you looked familiar. Surviving from your first encounter with me was already a miracle. To come and challenge me again when I'm at full power is the height of foolishness. This time, there won't be any half measures, I assure you. I will utterly and completely annihilate you from existence."

"Sorry, but I'm not scared of the big, bad dragon." Yukio said. "Also, I'll have you release the boys you've consumed and their dragons. Before that happens, I'm not going anywhere."

"How very unwise." Zarc sneered. "Then, by all means, hit me with your best shot. I will make sure to demonstrate in full just how powerless you truly are while I punish you for your interference. I end my turn with this."

After Zarc declared so, Yukio surveyed the field. Zarc had 2800 Life Points, the Supreme King Dragon Zarc and the four Supreme King Servant Dragon counterparts of the Heavenly Dragons on his Monster Zone, and Supreme King Gates Zero and Infinity in his Pendulum Zones. The only positive thing was that the effects of the two Gates had been negated until Reiji's next Standby Phase. Reiji's Life Points were at 200, his field was empty and he had no cards in his hand.

 _This is going to be a bit tricky…_ Yukio thought. _However, there's no choice but to do my best. First though…_

"Reiji." Yukio addressed the gray-haired youth. "You have Yuya's Pendulum, right? I need you to give it to me."

"The Pendulum?" Reiji wondered as he stared at the pendant he was holding. "I don't know what you're planning, but I hope for everyone's sake that it'll work. Here, catch!"

Reiji tossed the pendant towards Yukio, with the silver-haired youth grabbing it with a swift motion of his hand.

"Thanks, Reiji." Yukio said. "Now here comes the hard part. I just hope I'm up for this. It's my turn! Draw! Using the Scale 0 Domination Magician (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2200/LV: 7/SC: 0) and the Scale 10 Supremacy Magician (ATK: 2200/DEF: 2500/LV: 7/SC: 10), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Yukio's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 1 through 9!" Yukio announced. "Guided by destiny's hand, cross the walls of space and time and manifest a new possibility! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Black Fang Magician (ATK: 1700/DEF: 800/LV: 4/SC: 8), Summoner Magician (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 7) and Mystic Magician (ATK: 0/DEF: 2300/LV: 6)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Monsters upon landing on Yukio's field.

"Domination Magician's Pendulum Effect activates." Yukio declared. "Through it, I can draw three cards from my Deck since I successfully Pendulum Summoned three Monsters. And through Summoner Magician's effect, I will add the Ritual Spell Card Revival Zero from my Deck to my hand."

"Fool." Zarc sneered. "My effect activates! Cards that are added to an opponent's hand outside of the Draw Phase are destroyed!"

"That won't happen here!" Yukio said. "Due to Holy Kuriboh's effect, cards in all players' hands cannot be destroyed by card effects until my opponent's next Standby Phase! Therefore, Zarc's effect won't affect my cards!"

"Good move!" Tatsuya commented. "Thanks to that, both Yukio-oniichan and Akaba Reiji can draw cards outside of the Draw Phase until Zarc's next turn."

"I guess the Professor's data about your effects were accurate." Yukio said. "Now then, let's continue. I activate the Ritual Spell Card Revival Zero, offering all Monsters on my field as tribute in order to Ritual Summon!"

The futuristic-looking mechanical altar appeared on Yukio's field, with his Monsters turning into particles and being absorbed into it. As a blinding glow was emitted from it, Yukio chanted.

"Valiant warrior residing in the edges of space and time! Answer the call of the ritual and manifest in this battlefield to bring swift justice to the wicked! Ritual Summon! Descend now, Level 10! The overseer which supervises all of creation, Eternity Zero, the Paladin Overlord (ATK: 3500/DEF: 1500/LV: 10/SC: 1)!"

The warrior clad in ornate, radiant blue armor and holding a large sword-staff in its right hand appeared on Yukio's field.

"Mystic Magician's effect activates." Yukio continued. "If this card was used as tribute for the Ritual Summon of a Ritual Monster while I control less Monsters than my opponent, I can draw one card from my Deck for every Monster my opponent controls, in this case five. Then, I activate the Ritual Spell Card Karma Manifestation, banishing Black Fang Magician and Summoner Magician in order to Ritual Summon once again!"

The altar surrounded by three dragon statues appeared on Yukio's field. As his two Monsters turned into particles that were consumed by the rightmost statue, Yukio chanted for the second time.

"Ruthless dragon which dwells within the threads of destiny! With the ancient ritual, be revived in this battlefield and eliminate all those who defy you! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

The dragon clad in blue armor with silver wings extending from its back appeared on Yukio's field, letting out a furious howl as it glared at Zarc.

"There you are." Zarc spoke with an almost wistful expression. "The fifth Heavenly Dragon who reigns over Ritual Summoning, Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon. What a nostalgic sight. However, what do you hope to accomplish by opposing me with Ritual, the lowest of the summoning methods, Tachibana Yukio? Its pitiful power cannot be compared to mine."

"How arrogant of you." Yukio scoffed at Zarc's words. "Then, I'll remind you that something that appears to be weak to you can actually hide great power in the right cases. I activate Chaos Karma's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy a Monster my opponent controls and inflict half its attack or defense as damage to them! I will destroy the 2800 attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom, inflicting 1400 points of damage to you! Atropos Slash!"

Chaos Karma's elongated claws pierced through Starve Venom and ripped it to shreds. Immediately afterwards, they struck Zarc, who let out a howl of pain.

Zarc – LP: 2800→1400

"I see." Reiji remarked. "So that's how it is. Zarc's effect shields all Monsters he controls from the effects of Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters, but it doesn't include Ritual Monsters. That's why their effects can still be used against Zarc and his other Monsters to an extent. An unexpected weak point."

"I'm not done yet." Yukio said. "I activate Eternity Zero's effect. By sending the Synchro Monster Drive Magician from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, I can destroy all Synchro Monsters my opponent controls. While Supreme King Dragon Zarc cannot be destroyed, the same doesn't hold true for Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing. Do it, Eternity Zero! Decree of Nihility!"

Eternity Zero raised its sword-staff high, unleashing a white-colored wave of energy that consumed Clear Wing and destroyed it.

"That's two down!" Futoshi cheered. "Go, Yukio-oniichan! Give him the shivers!"

"Battle!" Yukio exclaimed. "Eternity Zero, attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion!"

"Dark Rebellion's effect activates!" Zarc shouted. "By detaching an Overlay Unit—"

"It's useless!" Yukio interrupted Zarc's words. "Eternity Zero is unaffected by the effects of Special Summoned Monsters! As such, the battle continues! Do it, Eternity Zero! Eternal Saber!"

Yukio's Monster dashed forward as its blade was enveloped by light. Then, with a swift motion, it decapitated Dark Rebellion, with its body being destroyed in a large explosion. Immediately afterwards, the blade extended and was aimed towards Zarc, who moved one of his massive wings in front of him as a makeshift shield. The ensuing shockwave from the clash of the two caused several buildings around the area to crack.

Zarc – LP: 1400→400

"Finally, Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon, attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes!" Yukio pointed at the last remaining Supreme King Servant Dragon. "Samsara Breath!"

"Odd-Eyes' effect activates!" Zarc declared. "Each turn, the first Pendulum card on the field that would be destroyed by battle or card effect is not destroyed! As such, Odd-Eyes won't be destroyed!"

Chaos Karma unleashed a massive torrent of blue flames that enveloped Odd-Eyes and headed straight for the humanoid form of Zarc. Although he tried to shield himself, he was too slow and received the full brunt of the attack head-on, causing him to let out an earsplitting howl of agony.

Zarc – LP: 400→100

"Alright!" Shuzo shouted with evident vigor. "Zarc's Life Points are down to 100! Unleash the full might of your burning passion and take him down, Yukio!"

"Unforgivable…" A voice was heard from the cloud of smoke enveloping Zarc. "Completely unforgivable… You… Don't get carried away, you damn human!"

With a beat of its massive wings, Zarc generated a powerful burst of wind that dispelled the smoke and almost blew Yukio and Reiji off the platforms. It also gave everyone a full view of Zarc's expression, which was livid with rage.

"The pain that you caused me will be returned tenfold!" Zarc exclaimed. "I activate the effect of Supreme King Servant Dragon Tidewurm (Water/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1900/LV: 4/SC: 8) in my hand! If I received damage during the Battle Phase while I had lower Life Points than my opponent, I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard to make my Life Points equal to my opponent's, while my opponent receives damage equal to the amount of Life Points I gained! Here comes your retribution, Tachibana Yukio!"

A torrent of pressurized water suddenly exploded from above Zarc and struck Yukio, sending him flying off the platform he was standing on. Activating his Duel Anchor, Yukio shot it forward and used it as a makeshift grappling hook, swinging into another platform and landing there breathless as stabs of pain could be felt throughout his body.

Yukio – LP: 2000→100

Zarc – LP: 100→2000

"With a single move, Zarc regained most of the Life Points he lost." Crow remarked with evident chagrin. "His defenses are as impregnable as always…"

"At the very least, Yukio was able to get rid of most of the dragons protecting Zarc." Gongenzaka, who had regained consciousness a while back, said as he trudged slowly towards his fallen comrades. "Let's hope that Akaba Reiji will find a way to keep up the pressure and get Yuya to respond."

"Damn, that ridiculous strength truly is the real deal…" Yukio grimaced as he stood up. "However, it's far from almighty. I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Reiji announced. "Draw! During my Standby Phase, Executive Temujin's effect ends, meaning Zero and Infinity's effects are restored. Next, I activate the Spell Card Life-Shaving Treasure Cards in order to draw five cards from my Deck. Then, using the Scale 3 D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1200/LV: 7/SC: 3) and the Scale 12 D/D Magical Savant Paracelsus (ATK: 0/DEF: 600/LV: 1/SC: 12), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two columns of light appeared once again at Reiji's sides, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"Due to Paracelsus's Pendulum Effect, Leonidas's Pendulum Scale is doubled (Leonidas SC: 3→6)." Reiji continued. "Now, with my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 7 through 11. Pendulum Summon! Come forth, D/D/D Great Death Lord – Hell Armageddon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 1000/LV: 8/SC: 4)!"

A massive wave of energy erupted from Reiji's Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of a Monster resembling a giant crystal with a robotic head attached to it and a pulsating core in its center.

"This is only the beginning." Reiji declared. "When I Pendulum Summon a "D/D/D" Monster while the combined value of my Pendulum Scales exceeds 12, I can Special Summon this Monster from my hand by destroying all other Monsters on my field!"

As the Pendulum portal behind Reiji was enlarged, moving outside of the confines between the two columns of light, and Hell Armageddon vanished, he chanted.

"The quaking soul will now exceed the boundaries of reason! Seize the absolute power of the origin lying beyond light and darkness, and reign supreme upon this world! Transcendent Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Level 12! The aloof and proud king gazing at the world from outside the boundaries of creation, D/D/D/D Legend Origin Valiant God-King Gilgamesh (ATK: 4000/DEF: 3500/LV: 12/SC: 0)!"

A spatial distortion suddenly appeared above Reiji, with a humanoid Monster clad entirely in shining gold armor with a crown-shaped helmet covering its head, which had two blades attached to its back and ornate gold chains wrapped around its arms and legs, emerging from it.

"Transcendent Pendulum Summon?" Yukio whistled. "Not too shabby, leader. You also managed to become much stronger before I realized it."

"That's an interesting trick, especially since it's coming from a mere mortal." Zarc grinned. "However, I'm the progenitor of Pendulum Summon. No matter how many derivatives of it you try and use against me, it's simply an exercise in futility."

"Regardless, that doesn't mean I cannot try." Reiji said. "Moving on, I activate the Spell Card D/D Soul Link. Through its effect, if a "D/D" Monster left the field, I can Special Summon a "D/D" Monster with an equal or lower Level than it from my Graveyard. Revive, D/D/D Flame High King Executive Temujin (Fire/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400/LV: 8)!"

The Monster clad in predominantly red armor with four hands protruding from its torso that held two daggers, a broadsword and a shield appeared on Reiji's field.

"I activate Executive Temujin's effect." Reiji stated. "Once per turn, I can target Spell or Trap Cards my opponent controls up to the number of other "D/D" Monsters I control and negate their effects until my next Standby Phase. I choose to negate the effects of Supreme King Gate Zero. Now, let's battle! Executive Temujin, attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes!"

"Odd-Eyes' effect activates!" Zarc shouted. "Thanks to it, it won't be destroyed by this battle!"

Following Zarc's words, Executive Temujin charged forward and struck Odd-Eyes with its blazing broadsword. Although it failed to destroy it, some stray flame tongues struck Zarc, causing him to wince.

Zarc – LP: 2000→1700

"Hear out the shout of my soul once more, Yuya!" Reiji exclaimed. "Valiant God-King Gilgamesh will destroy Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes! Gate of Babylon!"

A large number of golden portals appeared around Gilgamesh, with a wide variety of weapons protruding from it. With a flick of its wrist, Gilgamesh sent it all raining down on Zarc's field, destroying Odd-Eyes and causing both the human and monster incarnation of Zarc to let out earsplitting howls of pain as the weapons embedded themselves in the dragon's flesh.

Zarc – LP: 1700→200

"Due to the second effect of D/D Soul Link, the first Monster my opponent controls that is destroyed by battle on this turn is banished, meaning your Odd-Eyes is banished." Reiji said while straightening his glasses. "I end my turn with this."

"How dare you…?" Zarc spoke through gritted teeth as the weapons protruding from his body vanished. "How dare you damage this me to such an extent…? Know your place, you filthy animals! My turn! Draw! I will attack Executive Temujin and wipe out your Life Points, Akaba Reiji! Heavenly Wrath!"

"Not so fast!" Yukio exclaimed. "I activate the Trap Card Cursed Guidance Armor! Through its effect, I can target a Monster on my side of the field and force you to attack only it during the Battle Phase! I choose Eternity Zero!"

"So you wish to be destroyed first!?" Zarc bellowed. "Then, I shall oblige you! Wipe out that pale imitation's Life Points, my other self!"

"Eternity Zero's effect activates!" Yukio declared. "When it battles with a Special Summoned Monster, I can reduce that Monster's attack to 0 until the battle's end! In exchange, my opponent takes no damage from battles involving it!"

Following Yukio's words, Eternity Zero's sword-staff clashed with Zarc's claws, generating a powerful shockwave that shook the surroundings.

"Tsk, tsk." Yukio wagged his finger in a playful manner while smirking. "You really need to watch that temper of yours, oh mighty Demon Duelist. Otherwise, it might come back to bite you hard."

"Do not presume to lecture me, you worthless piece of trash." Zarc scoffed at Yukio's words. "I place a card face-down and end my turn. Now, what will you do? You may have avoided my judgment for now, but you won't be able to prolong the inevitable for much longer. Before my god-like power, you insects are nothing."

"A god? You?" Yukio laughed. "No, you are the furthest thing from a god, especially when one considers how weak you are."

"Weak…you say?" Zarc glared at Yukio. "That's a rather bold claim you're making there, boy. Are you going to preach about my supposed hiding behind my defensive strategies like your comrades that I crushed not too long ago? Or perhaps appeal to my so-called entertainment spirit? As always, you humans lack both intellect and understanding. That's why destruction is the only fate befitting parasites like you."

"You used to be one as well in case you've forgotten." Yukio pointed out. "And you became a Monster because you lost to the weakness of your own heart. You allowed the malice of others to poison you instead of using your power to guide the world to the correct path. You could offer salvation, but you instead chose destruction because you couldn't handle the burden of such a task. Acquire as much power as you wish, but it will never change the fundamental truth of your pitiful existence, self-proclaimed god."

"…If nothing else, I will praise you for daring to mouth off to me." Zarc spoke with a cold tone. "But if you wish to speak of truth, then here is an absolute one; no matter what you proclaim, you cannot defeat me. Your only hope was to contain me within my alter egos, but now that Ray's measure failed, only oblivion awaits you. You cannot hope to stop me, just like you cannot hope to retrieve the boys that served as my vessels. They are gone forever, and soon, so shall you all."

"Wrong again." Yukio said as he clutched his chest. "I can still feel their presence. They haven't disappeared yet. Even Yuri, the one you had been influencing the longest, is still hanging there. And as long as they are still fighting, there's no way I'm giving up either."

"That's right! There's no way Yuya would lose to you!"

Everyone turned the sights towards the direction of that familiar voice and were surprised by what they saw. Standing on top of one of Academia's ruined towers were Yuzu, Serena, Ruri and Rin, all of them glaring at Zarc. A few steps behind them were Tsukikage and Reira, the latter staring at Zarc with a grief-filled expression.

"They are…" Reiji muttered. "Were the girls released from ARC-V? Does that mean Ray's resurrection failed?"

"It's a bit of a long story." Yukio responded. "It seems that Akaba Leo did the right thing for once."

"I know Yuto better than anyone." Ruri said as she addressed Zarc. "He's one of the gentlest souls in the world, but his heart is very strong. He would never capitulate to a Monster like you."

"Yugo is childish and scatterbrained, but he's incredibly persistent and never backs down no matter what." Rin added as well with a smile on her face. "Trying to get him to do what you want or follow your way is impossible."

"Are you still having trouble with an opponent of this level, Yukio?" Serena scolded the silver-haired youth. "Get a grip already. Hurry up and defeat him so that we can bring everyone back. And that includes Yuri as well. I won't be satisfied unless he apologizes to everyone for what he's done."

"Dear me, we have a very demanding audience member there." Yukio said while smiling. "Well then, shall we draw the curtain on this fight, Zarc?"

"Everyone…" Zarc's expression softened for a bit, but then immediately hardened once again. "Draw the curtain you say? By all means, do your pitiful best. And once I'm done with you, I'll move on to my accursed jailers. I will squeeze out every last agonized scream from them before I promptly dispose of them for what they and their origin have done to me."

"We can't have that now." Yukio said. "Now then, let's do this! My turn! Draw!"

Upon checking out his drawn card, Yukio was a bit surprised, but then smiled.

"I was waiting for you. As expected, you also want to save Yuya, right? In that case, lend me your strength so we can reach him. I'll be sure to remind him of what's most precious to him. As such, lights on me, please!"

Yukio snapped his fingers as he was bathed in the light of several headlights.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Yukio exclaimed with his hands spread wide as he smiled. "For your pleasure alone, this Tachibana Yukio will perform his first ever Entertainment Duel! This humble me is still inexperienced, but please watch over me with warm eyes as I dazzle you with a world-shaking performance!"

"What on Earth…?" Kaito, who had joined the other Lancers, wondered. "Entertainment Duel at a time like this?"

"No, it's precisely because it's a time like this." Shun, who was limping while clutching his side, responded. "In order to have Yuya respond, there's no better way than this."

"Uooohhh!" Shuzo bellowed. "This is it! This is the way! Use the prided teachings of You Show Duel School that I imparted on you and deliver a Duel that will shake Yuya's dormant heart, Yukio!"

"No, no, you didn't actually teach him anything, Principal…"

Futoshi muttered from the side, while Ayu and Tatsuya shook their heads and sighed.

"And here I was wondering what sort of ingenious plan you had concocted to oppose me." Zarc sneered. "But it's still the same nonsense as always. When will you realize that this is hopeless?"

"It might be, but just like how an entertainer can turn frowns into smiles, I too will turn despair into hope." Yukio declared. "Now then, as the first part of the final act, I will bring our lead performer on the stage. Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Entermate Sky Magician (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

A single beam of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the form of Sky Magician.

"Entermate Sky Magician…" A trace of unease appeared on Zarc's face. "Why do you have that card?"

"It was lying in the Professor's throne room." Yukio said. "I assume Yuri defeated Yusho-san, but it seems this card was spared from being sealed along with him. Perhaps it was coincidence…or perhaps it was the manifestation of a father's will to keep fighting for his son. If that's the case, I intend to respect that wish by using this Monster to save Yuya and the others."

"What a joke." Zarc growled. "It will take far more than this to overcome me, intense feelings or not."

"That is true, but our act is far from over." Yukio stated. "Since I Pendulum Summoned a Monster, Domination Magician's effect allows me to draw a card, which will be destroyed due to Zarc's effect. Then, since I control at least one Spellcaster-type Monster, I can activate the Spell Card Transmigrating Grand Magic. Thanks to its effect, I can send four Spell Cards from my Deck to my Graveyard in order to set four Spell Cards from my Deck to my field. These cards can be activated during the turn they were set, but I will receive 800 points of damage for each activated card during the End Phase of my turn."

"So it's an all or nothing gamble." Reiji remarked. "And the four cards he intends to use have to be…"

"I will send Magician's Fire Robe, Land Robe, Water Robe and Wind Robe from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to set En Flowers, En Moon, En Winds and En Birds from my Deck to my field." Yukio declared. "Then, I activate the Equip Spell Card Magician's Infinity Robe, equipping it to Sky Magician. Through its effect, my Monster is unaffected by my opponent's card effects and gains 700 attack every time a Spell Card is activated. Now then, let's begin, Zarc! I activate the Continuous Spell Card En Flowers!"

Following Yukio's announcement, a rain of flower petals suddenly enveloped the whole field, creating a wondrous spectacle.

"How beautiful…" Yuzu commented in awe.

"You bastard…" Zarc growled. "The natural energy cards? However, it's useless! This won't work against me for a second time!"

"We'll see about that." Yukio said. "Since a Continuous Spell Card was activated, Sky Magician's effect increases its attack by 300, while Infinity Robe increases its by 700 through its own effect for a total of 1000 (Sky Magician ATK: 2500→3500). And since En Flowers is on the field, I can activate the Continuous Spell Card En Birds!"

A large flock of birds started circling the field following Yukio's words, their beautiful song echoing across the dimensions.

"Due to En Birds' effect, Xyz Monsters in all players' fields, Graveyard or banished zones are treated as Normal Monsters and have their effects negated." Yukio announced. "In addition, Sky Magician's attack increases by 1000 again (Sky Magician ATK: 3500→4500). Next, since En Birds is on the field, I can activate the Continuous Spell Card En Winds!"

A violent wind suddenly blew, scattering the rose petals across the area as everyone present covered their faces.

"En Winds' effect activates." Yukio stated. "Through it, Synchro Monsters in all players' fields, Graveyard or banished zones are treated as Normal Monsters and have their effects negated. Moreover, Sky Magician's attack increases once again (Sky Magician ATK: 4500→5500). And since En Winds is on the field, I can activate the Continuous Spell Card En Moon!"

The clouds obscuring the sky suddenly cleared up, leaving the radiant moon in all its majesty as its rays illuminated the area.

"Through En Moon's effect, Fusion Monsters in all players' fields, Graveyard or banished zones are treated as Normal Monsters and have their effects negated." Yukio said. "And of course, Sky Magician's attack increases once again (Sky Magician ATK: 5500→6500)."

"Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters are treated as Normal Monsters…" Rin remarked. "With this, Zarc's effects are mostly negated."

"That means Zarc can be destroyed now." Serena said. "However, will it really go so smoothly?"

"Finally, I activate En Flowers' effect!" Yukio declared as four bracelets appeared around his left arm. "Since En Winds, En Birds and En Moon are on my field, I can negate the effects of all Monsters my opponent controls, destroy them and inflict 600 points of damage to them! I will destroy Supreme King Dragon Zarc!"

"I already told you it's useless!" Zarc bellowed. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card Supreme King Divine Raiment! This card can be equipped to a "Supreme King" Monster, and as long as it remains equipped, that Monster is unaffected by the opponent's card effects! Therefore, En Flowers' effect won't apply! It looks like your final hope has failed you after all!"

"No, not yet!" Yukio exclaimed as he jumped on one of Sky Magician's rings. "Battle! Entermate Sky Magician, destroy Supreme King Dragon Zarc! Aerial Piercer!"

"Supreme King Divine Raiment's second effect activates!" Zarc announced. "Once during either player's turn, the equipped Monster cannot be destroyed by battle and I take no damage from battles involving it! Moreover, my opponent receives damage equal to half the amount of damage I would have received during the Battle Phase's end!"

Following Zarc's words, his dragon self's tail swung forward, blocking Sky Magician's attack and generating a powerful shockwave that shook the area. Upon seeing that, Zarc laughed.

"See, what did I tell you? In the end, this is all a human's strength amounts to. You never had a chance in Hell at beating me!"

"Then it's a good thing that was never my intention!"

Zarc's head snapped upwards at this. He was astonished to see that Yukio had jumped off Sky Magician and was moving from platform to platform towards him. In response, Zarc's four horns bent and shot forward, aiming to skewer Yukio. However, Chaos Karma and Eternity Zero suddenly dashed forward, stopping two of them, while Gilgamesh and Executive Temujin appeared behind Yukio and blocked the other two, allowing Yukio to land on Zarc's torso unobstructed, coming face-to-face with the Supreme King's humanoid incarnation.

"You wretch, what do you think you're doing!?"

"This!"

Responding thus, Yukio grabbed the Pendulum, which was absorbing the light of the natural energy bracelets, with his left hand—and thrust it with all his strength into Zarc's chest. The demonic creature let out a howl of agony as an explosion of multi-colored light erupted from the point of impact, enveloping the entirety of the Supreme King Dragon's body.

"I…know you can hear me…" Yukio wheezed out as he tried his best to hold his ground. "How much longer…do you guys intend…to laze around? Wake…up already! Yuya! Yuto! Yugo! Yuri!"

As if responding to his voice, the storm of light intensified, causing Yukio to shut his eyes due to the harsh brightness. At the same time, he felt weightless, as if his body was floating in zero gravity. When he opened his eyes and looked around, he found himself hovering in an empty, dark space. The only illumination came from a sphere of light that was currently encasing him.

"Is this…Zarc's mindscape?" Yukio wondered. "Or perhaps the depths of his soul? Either way, it doesn't change what I have to do. Wait for me, everyone. I'm coming to save you!"

Upon saying so, Yukio willed the sphere to descend as he dived deeper into Zarc's core, determined to rescue those imprisoned within him no matter the cost.

* * *

Card Corner

 **Spirit Dynamo**

ATK: 100, DEF: 400, LV: 2, SC: 4

Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: If there is a "Spirit" Monster in your other Pendulum Zone, you can destroy this card, place a "Spirit" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to the zone it was and increase its Pendulum Scale by an amount equal to this card's Pendulum Scale. That Monster cannot use its Pendulum Effects on the turn it was placed on the Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: You can tribute this Monster; target a "Spirit" Monster on your field and increase its ATK by 1000 until the End Phase.

 **Spirit Tech Force – Pendulum Innovator**

ATK: 1900, DEF: 2000, LV: 6, SC: 4

Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: If a "Spirit Crystal" Monster was Pendulum Summoned from your Extra Deck, you can banish it in order to Special Summon a "Spirit Tech Force" Fusion Monster that lists that Monster as one of its Fusion Materials from your Extra Deck (this Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). You can use this effect only once per turn, and only at one Monster per turn.

Monster Effect: Each time a "Spirit Tech Force" Monster is Fusion Summoned, draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of Fusion Materials used to Fusion Summon it.

 **Spirit Crystal – Aether Core**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 2, SC: 6

Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target a Pendulum Monster in your banish zone; add it to your hand.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Pendulum Summoned in attack position from the hand this turn, you can release it; declare a Phase, and your opponent must skip it during their next turn.

 **Spirit Tech Force – Aether Hierarch**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 2300, LV: 8, SC: 1

Light/Machine/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect

"Spirit Crystal – Aether Core" + 1 "Spirit" Monster

Pendulum Effect: Once during your opponent's Battle Phase, if your opponent's Monster declares an attack on a "Spirit" Monster you control, you can negate that attack.

Monster Effect: When this card is Fusion Summoned successfully, you can declare one of your opponent's Phases; as long as this card remains on the field, they must skip it. If "Spirit" Monsters on your field activated their effects during your turn, you can release those Monsters at your End Phase; draw one card from your Deck for each. If this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Spirit Tech Force – Gnome Sovereign**

ATK: 2800, DEF: 2200, LV: 8, SC: 9

Earth/Machine/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect

"Spirit Crystal – Gnome Core" + 1 "Spirit" Monster

Pendulum Effect: Defense position "Spirit" Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.

Monster Effect: If "Spirit" Monsters you control attack a defense position Monster your opponent controls, inflict piercing damage to them. Once per turn, you can target a "Spirit Tech Force" Monster on your field; destroy all Monsters your opponent controls that have lower ATK than it and inflict 300 points of damage to them for every destroyed Monster. If this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Spirit Crystal – Chaos Core**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 3, SC: 8

Dark/Machine/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when a Pendulum Monster on your opponent's field is destroyed, you can banish it.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Pendulum Summoned in attack position from the hand this turn, you can activate this effect; send all face-up Pendulum Monsters in your opponent's Extra Deck to the Graveyard and inflict 500 points of damage to them.

 **Spirit Tech Force – Sylphid Monarch**

ATK: 2600, DEF: 1900, LV: 8, SC: 2

Wind/Machine/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect

"Spirit Crystal – Sylphid Core" + 1 "Spirit" Monster

Pendulum Effect: Once during either player's turn, if a "Spirit" Monster you control is targeted by an opponent's Spell or Trap Card, you can change the target to another Monster on the field.

Monster Effect: If this card is Fusion Summoned successfully, negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls until the end of your turn. Once during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card while you control another "Spirit Tech Force" Monster, halve your opponent's Life Points. If this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Spirit Tech Force – Chaos Tyrant**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 2000, LV: 8, SC: 9

Dark/Machine/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect

"Spirit Crystal – Chaos Core" + 1 "Spirit" Monster

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when your opponent receives damage from the effect of a "Spirit" card, you can double that damage.

Monster Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, you can have your opponent send a number of Monsters of their choice from their field to the Graveyard equal to the number of "Spirit Tech Force" Monsters you control. If those Monsters' ATK is lower than your Monsters' ATK, your opponent receives 1000 points of damage for every sent Monster. If this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Spirit Tech Force – Undine Magister**

ATK: 2900, DEF: 2100, LV: 8, SC: 1

Water/Machine/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect

"Spirit Crystal – Undine Core" + 1 "Spirit" Monster

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if a "Spirit" Monster you control inflicts battle damage to your opponent, gain Life Points equal to the amount of damage inflicted.

Monster Effect: "Spirit" Monsters that are banished return to your hand instead. Once per turn, you can have your opponent select a Monster in their Graveyard or banish zone; Special Summon that Monster on their field in attack position with its ATK and DEF at 0, and its effects negated. You take no further damage on the turn this card leaves the field. If this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Odd-Eyes Revenant Dragon**

ATK: 3600, DEF: 3000, LV: 12, SC: 0

Dark/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: The first time each Monster on your side of the field would be leave the field through battle or through card effect, it does not and you take no battle damage from battles involving them. You can send three Pendulum Monsters you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by banishing an "Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon" from your field and banishing two cards from your Pendulum Zone whose total Scale sum is 12 or more (this Special Summon is treated as a Pendulum Summon). You cannot place cards in your Pendulum Zones as long as this Monster remains on your field. If this card leaves the field by battle or by card effect while in your Monster Zone, Special Summon it from your hand, Extra Deck, banish zone or Graveyard during your next Standby Phase and destroy all other Monsters you control (if any). Once during either player's turn, when this card battles an opponent's Monster, you can send it to the Graveyard before damage calculation and inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

 **Holy Kuriboh**

ATK: 300, DEF: 200, LV: 1

Light/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; reduce an instance of damage to 0, and until your opponent's next Standby Phase, cards in all players' hands cannot be destroyed by card effects.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Tidewurm**

ATK: 800, DEF: 1900, LV: 4, SC: 8

Water/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once during either player's turn, if you gain Life Points, inflict the same amount as damage to your opponent.

Monster Effect: If you receive damage while this card is in your hand or on your field and you have fewer Life Points than your opponent, you can send it to the Graveyard; make your Life Points equal to your opponent's, while your opponent receives damage equal to the amount of Life Points you gained.

 **Spirit Core Refinement**

Normal Spell Card

Activate this card only if "Spirit" Monsters on your field battled. Banish a "Spirit Crystal" Monster from your hand, and then add a number of "Spirit Crystal" Monsters from your Deck to your hand equal to the number of "Spirit" Monsters you control. Those Monsters cannot be summoned on the turn you added them to your hand.

 **Tribute Reclamation**

Normal Spell Card

If Monsters on your field were used as tributes for a Ritual Summon, you can Special Summon a number of them equal to the number of Monsters your opponent controls plus one from your Graveyard or face-up from your Extra Deck. The summoned Monsters cannot activate their effects on the turn they were summoned.

 **Heightened Fighting Spirit**

Normal Spell Card

If you skipped the Battle Phase of your turn, you can conduct the Battle Phase once again, but end your turn immediately after the Battle Phase ends. If you're about to receive a direct attack, you can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Pendulum Monster from your Graveyard or Extra Deck with its effects negated.

 **Charge-Up Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by using Monsters from your field as materials. Then, gain Life Points equal to half the attack of the summoned Monster and negate the effects of a card on your opponent's field until the End Phase.

 **Spirit Tech Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon a "Spirit Tech Force" Monster by banishing Fusion Materials from your hand, field, Extra Deck or Graveyard. The activation of this card cannot be negated, and you cannot summon any other Monsters on the turn you activated this card. If the Fusion Monster summoned through this card's effect inflicted damage to your opponent, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent at your End Phase.

 **Ranking Upheaval**

Normal Spell Card

Target a Monster on your field and a Monster on your opponent's field; switch those Monsters' Levels, and then, increase the ATK of the Monster that gained Levels by 300 for every Level gained. These changes last until the End Phase.

 **D/D Soul Link**

Normal Spell Card

If a "D/D" Monster left your field, you can Special Summon a "D/D" Monster from your Graveyard with an equal or lower Level than it. During the turn you activated this card, the first Monster your opponent controls that is destroyed is banished.

 **Transmigrating Grand Magic**

Normal Spell Card

Activate this card if you control at least one Spellcaster-type Monster. Send up to four Spell Cards from your Deck to your Graveyard and set an equal number of Spell Cards on your field. These cards can be activated on the turn they were set. During your End Phase, receive 800 points of damage for each of these cards you activated.

 **Magician's Infinity Robe**

Equip Spell Card

Equip this card to a Spellcaster-type Monster you control if "Magician's Fire Robe", "Magician's Water Robe", "Magician's Land Robe" and "Magician's Wind Robe" are in your Graveyard. The equipped Monster is unaffected by your opponent's card effects and each time a Spell Card is activated, increase its ATK by 700. If this card is destroyed, banish the equipped Monster and take damage equal to its original ATK.

 **Summon Breakdown Purge**

Continuous Trap Card

If your opponent summons a Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monster, negate that Monster's summon and destroy it. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot summon any Monsters with the same summoning type as that of the destroyed Monster's.

 **Spirit Attractor Field**

Normal Trap Card

Activate this card if you received damage from a battle involving a "Spirit" Monster you control. For the duration of this turn, you cannot receive any more damage and cards on your field cannot be destroyed. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; target up to two "Spirit Crystal" Monsters on your field, banish them and Special Summon an equal number of "Spirit Tech Force" Fusion Monsters from your Extra Deck that list them as Fusion Materials.

 **Spirit Collider Phase**

Continuous Trap Card

Activate this card only during the Main Phase of your turn. When a "Spirit Tech Force" Monster on your field battles, increase its ATK by an amount equal to the ATK sum of all other "Spirit Tech Force" Monsters on your field until the Battle Phase's end. If a "Spirit Tech Force" Monster on your field successfully declared an attack, you can destroy this card; increase that Monster's ATK by 500 for every banished "Spirit" Monster and have it attack once again.

 **Supreme King Divine Raiment**

Continuous Trap Card

Target a "Supreme King" Monster you control and equip this card to it. That Monster is unaffected by card effects and you gain Life Points equal to its Level x 200 during each of your Standby Phases. Once during either player's turn, the equipped Monster cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no damage from that battle, while your opponent receives damage equal to half the amount of damage you would have received at the Battle Phase's end (this effect is applied even if this card leaves the field).

 **And that concludes Chapter 59. The first part was a Duel between Yukio and Leo with the natural energy cards at stake. Since Leo had quite the embarrassing performance in the anime against Zarc, I decided to exclude him from the Battle Royal and have him square off against Yukio. It was also a good chance to expand on his Deck a bit. Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's final form also made its appearance at long last here.**

 **As for the second part, Yukio intruded in the Battle Royal just before Reiji was defeated by Zarc. My apologies to anyone who might have wanted to see the previous three canon pairs fighting against Zarc, but their Duels were pretty good in my opinion and I didn't feel the need to add anything there, which was why I excluded them. While the natural energy cards were unable to destroy Zarc like in the anime, they did give Yukio the power to invade Zarc's mindscape in conjunction with the Pendulum in order to save the trapped boys.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Just a quick warning that the next chapter might be delayed a bit since I'm busy playing Devil May Cry 5. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Greetings, community! Dvdryms here with Chapter 60 (at last). First, I want to thank all of you for your support that got us to 1000 reviews. Now, in response to your questions.**

 **— To Guest (1): I guess Yuri not using Dark Rebellion's effect was a misplay from his part that the writers didn't notice.**

 **—To EXECZ: Thanks for pointing out my mistake.**

 **—To Guest (2): Thanks for pointing out my mistakes.**

 **—To Guest 1.0: The first question will be answered in the chapter. The second question's answer will probably remain vague.**

 **—To Yugiplauer751: Your question will be answered in this chapter.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 60 – Clash of Light and Darkness**

"How much further ahead do I have to travel? It feels like I've been falling for hours. Or maybe even days…? I hope either one isn't true though…"

Yukio muttered so as he surveyed the unchanging surroundings while the sphere of light enveloping him proceeded ever downwards. At least, he thought it was downwards considering that he couldn't exactly make where up or down was inside this mass of darkness. Zarc's mindscape was in serious need of redecoration in his opinion.

"Where could the other guys be?" Yukio wondered. "Maybe if I start shouting, I'll get a response? Then again, I might attract the wrong kind of attention…although I'm sure Zarc is aware that I'm snooping around, so if he could, he should have done something already. Do I have to keep going blind like this…?"

As he said so, a faint light sparkling in the distance caught Yukio's attention. Since there was a possibility the captured boys were there, Yukio willed the sphere surrounding him to head there. Upon arriving there, he found a small pillar of light floating there. Although he was a bit suspicious about it, he also couldn't help but be curious about its origin at the same time. As if responding to his unvoiced desire, the pillar shone even brighter, forcing Yukio to close his eyes as the radiance engulfed him. When he opened them, he found himself in a completely different scenery.

"This is…where?"

Yukio wondered aloud as he surveyed his surroundings. Judging from the large number of children present and the shape of the building, this appeared to be a school. Turning his sights to a large cluster of children in a corner of the courtyard, he noticed them all laughing and cheering as a somewhat familiar young boy that stood in their midst was using Duel Monsters holograms to entertain them by performing some sort of hero play. While the holograms lacked mass, and thus also lacked realism due to the absence of Real Solid Vision, the child was able to manipulate them skillfully by inputting a few commands on his Duel Disk. Suddenly, the bell rang, causing the crowd to disperse and the young boy to deactivate his Duel Disk.

"There you are, Zarc. Geez, I've been looking all over for you."

"Zarc…?" Yukio wondered as the young girl who had called out to Zarc approached him. "Is that the young Zarc? Then this must be the young Ray judging from her appearance. But then…does that mean this is Zarc's memory from when he was human…?"

"You know you're not supposed to use Duel Disks inside the school, right?" Ray said as she walked side-by-side with Zarc. "You'll get scolded by the teachers again if they find out."

"I didn't have a choice." Zarc said while crossing his arms behind his head. "Some kids were about to start fighting, so I had to break them up. And what better way to do this than a fun performance? Laughing and enjoying ourselves is far better than fighting."

"This again…" Ray shook her head in exasperation, but a small smile had formed on her face. "Seriously, you're such a weirdo…but in a good way."

"Ah, who are you calling weird!?" Zarc complained as he puffed his cheeks. "Come on, it makes total sense! If people are too busy having fun, then they won't have time for fights, and everything will be good! It's perfect!"

"I don't really think it's that simple, but it's nice to hear such thoughts." Ray said with a smile. "Now, let's go before we're late for class. And speaking of class, have you finished solving the problems for today's lesson?"

"…Damn, I completely forgot about that!" Zarc's face paled as he turned to Ray with a pleading look. "We still have some time. Please let me copy your homework a bit, Ray!"

"No can do." Ray stuck her tongue out at Zarc. "I've been pestering you since yesterday to finish your homework and you still did nothing. Take responsibility for all your goofing-off and hope that the teacher is in a good mood. Or better yet, why don't you try your entertainment on him to mollify him? Ah, but that's the stoic Kumagawa-sensei we're talking about, so you're out of luck."

"You heartless fiend!" Zarc cried out. "Aren't we supposed to be childhood friends!? You're the worst! I'm begging you here, just help me out this once and I'll make it up to you!"

"What am I going to do with you…?" Ray sighed as she took out a few sheets of paper from her bag. "Here you go. But I'm warning you, this is the last time."

"You're the best, Ray!" Zarc cheered as he gave her a hug, causing the young girl to blush a bit. "I knew I could count on you!"

After saying so, the scene suddenly vanished, leaving Yukio hovering in the empty void once again.

"…It's very hard to believe that such a cheery and innocent-looking kid would grow up to become the destroyer of worlds…" Yukio muttered. "I wonder if there are other memories of his time as a human scattered here…?"

As if responding to his question, another small pillar of light appeared in the distance, with the sphere being drawn to it. Upon being consumed by it, Yukio found himself floating inside what seemed like a testing ground. Running around the wide, empty, white room was Odd-Eyes Dragon, with a version of Zarc older than the one he had seen before riding on top of it while grinning like crazy.

Several rings of light suddenly appeared around the room, with Zarc pointing at one of them. Following that prompt, Odd-Eyes jumped through it and soared through the air, passing through three more rings before landing on the ground. It then did a backflip, passing through a ring that appeared behind it, and proceeded to open its maw wide, unleashing a blast of energy that vaporized all other rings present.

[Alright, I believe that's far enough for now.] Akaba Leo's familiar voice suddenly echoed through the intercom. [Take a breather, and we'll resume in thirty minutes.]

"You got it, Professor."

Zarc said as he dismounted Odd-Eyes, which turned into particles of light and vanished. At the same time, a door opened on one side of the testing ground, with an older Ray emerging from it and heading straight for Zarc.

"You must be thirsty. Here, catch." Ray said as she tossed a soda can at Zarc, which he swiftly caught and downed in one go. "So how are the tests going? You look like you're having fun in there."

"Oh, it's loads of fun alright." Zarc spoke with a wide grin plastered on his face. "I never dreamed that the day where we would be able to interact with Duel Monsters in such a manner would come. The thrill you get from fighting side-by-side with them is the absolute best. Your father truly is a genius for inventing the Real Solid Vision system, Ray."

"I just wish he'd let me test it as well…" Ray grumbled. "My father is just way too overprotective at times. I'm not some sort of fragile porcelain doll that needs to be kept safe at all times."

"It's still an experimental technology, so your father is justified in this regard." Zarc said. "Besides, once its use becomes widespread in the Duel Circuit, you'll get to experience it as many times as you like, Ray. You just need to be a bit more patient."

"I know that…" Ray crossed her hands, and then addressed Zarc. "However, you've been at this for several hours already. Don't you think it's about time you and my father call it a day?"

"As long as the Professor wants to continue, I'm up for it." Zarc made a thumbs-up while grinning. "Also, I feel so excited by this that fatigue doesn't even register in my body anymore. This…this is exactly what I dreamed for, the very thing I needed in order to truly allow my Entertainment Duel to grow and flourish. With the Real Solid Vision system, I'll be able to give everyone a performance they won't be able to turn their sights away from!"

"Honestly, you haven't changed one bit ever since we were children." Ray smiled at Zarc's enthusiastic expression and exuberant attitude. "But I think that's good. You were always so pure and kind, which is why your Duels have always been elegant and a thing of beauty. If it's you, I'm sure you can bring smiles and happiness to everyone watching you."

"There's also the matter of our little promise." Zarc took out his Odd-Eyes Dragon's card. "Remember? When we both reach the apex of the Dueling world, we'll have a Duel that will have everyone's hearts tremble with delight and excitement."

"How could I forget?" Ray said as she took out Chaos Karma Ritual Dragon's card. "And after that happens, then maybe…"

At this point, Ray's words trailed off her as a faint blush colored her cheeks.

"Are you alright there, Ray?" Zarc asked as he scrutinized Ray's face. "You seem a little red. Have you caught a cold or something?"

"I-It's nothing!" Ray spoke in a hurried manner, coughing a bit to compose herself once again. "In any case, I'm glad to see you're one step closer to realizing your dream. I can't wait to see the future you're about to shape."

"Me too." Zarc extended his hand upwards. "You know what they say; the sky is the limit."

After that exchange, the memory faded, with Yukio finding himself back in the dark void once again.

"I'm almost too afraid to see what's coming next…" Yukio muttered as he saw another pillar of light in the distance. "But since I've got this far…might as well see where all this leads."

After saying so, Yukio willed the sphere surrounding him to approach the pillar of light. Once the radiance died down, he found himself in a luxurious suite. Leaning on the large window overlooking the city was Zarc, a haggard expression on his face as he held the cards of the four Heavenly Dragons in his hand.

"Another Duel, another person who ended up battered and beaten in order to satisfy the audience…" Zarc muttered with a hollow tone, his eyes devoid of the sparkle present in the previous memories. "Certainly, everyone is entertained, but this… Is this truly the ideal I sought? These are the people I wanted to bring smiles to? These bloodthirsty monsters that get a kick out of people's suffering? This is not what I wanted…"

Zarc clenched his teeth as he glared at the city spreading out below him with hateful eyes.

"And the Monsters… I can feel the Monsters' agony as they are destroyed by attack after attack… A never-ending terror and torment. For the sake of entertainment, they're exploited and discarded at a moment's notice. Humans… As expected, this is their true nature. No matter which path they choose, it will inevitably lead to ruin. They can't be taught. They can't be saved. Their insatiable desires and selfishness will consume everything along with themselves. In that case…"

Yukio flinched as he saw the expression on Zarc's face. A wide smile had appeared on his face, but of the sinister kind with a malicious undertone. At the same time, the four Heavenly Dragons were briefly surrounded by darkness that quickly disappeared however.

"There is only one answer." Zarc declared. "If they crave destruction and carnage so much, then that is what I shall deliver to them. The infestation called humans will purged for good. My judgment will be the greatest and final entertainment show to close the curtain on this failed world. If I say this is my wish, you will listen to it and help me fulfil it, right?"

Zarc took another card from his pocket and stared at it. Upon taking a closer look, Yukio could see that it was Astrograph Magician, the card that had allowed Zarc to perform his Integration Summon by merging with his dragons. A few seconds passed in silence, until Zarc eventually spoke.

"Ah, as I thought, you will aid me." Zarc laughed. "That's perfect. Then, let's show it to them. The absolute power that transcends human and Duel Monster limits that is. And I know just the stage where we can perform to our hearts' content."

Zarc's gaze turned to his desk, where an invite for the upcoming World Championship was placed.

"The stage where dreams turn to reality, huh?" Zarc grinned as he picked up the invite. "However, what I shall deliver is a nightmare that will put an end to this travesty of a reality. And perhaps in the end, you will realize the depths of your folly, you damn humans!"

Yukio shivered as he stared at Zarc, transfixed by his sinister expression and the killing intent that could be felt even through memory. Despite the fact that Zarc was a flesh-and-blood human at the time, Yukio could feel the same bottomless malice exuding from his Monster form surrounding his human body. At that time, the memory abruptly ended, with Yukio hovering in the void once more.

"That was…intense." Yukio remarked, somewhat unnerved by Zarc's attitude. "After being forced into brutal Duel after brutal Duel, his mind and spirit eventually snapped, and as a result, he decided to wipe out mankind… Damn, even though I understand it must have been painful to see your pure ideal warped into something ugly, declaring humans are worthless and destroying everything out of spite is not a damned solution."

Yukio looked around with evident agitation.

"I've dillydallied long enough in those trips down memory lane." Yukio said. "The more I stay here, the more chances there are for Zarc to retaliate against me. I need to find the others…but where should I look? If only I had a guide of some sorts…"

Suddenly, Yuya's Pendulum in Yukio's hand shone. At the same time, as if obeying some unseen force, the sphere surrounding Yukio shot forward at twice the speed it had before.

"This is…" Yukio muttered as he gazed at the Pendulum, which was being pulled forward. "Am I being guided to Yuya and the others' location by the Pendulum? If it's that the case, then full speed ahead!"

After entering what seemed to be some sort of wide tunnel, Yukio suddenly found himself in a massive semispherical chamber, with four pillars jutting from its floor. Upon taking a closer look, Yukio could see that each of the four Heavenly Dragons was bound with vein-shaped restrains in the base of the pillars. And on top of the pillars, four cages made out of dark tendrils containing the unconscious Yuya, Yuri, Yugo and Yuto were standing.

"There you are." Yukio smiled. "Wait just a little more, everyone. I'll have you out in a second."

Yukio willed the sphere to approach the cage containing Yuya. Then, focusing the power of the natural energy bracelets around his arm on the Pendulum, he made a slashing motion with it, severing the tendrils and causing Yuya to fall forward inside the sphere. Grabbing him and laying him down gently, Yukio repeated the process in the other three cages.

"Alright, now how do I wake them up?" Yukio wondered as he surveyed the unconscious youths. "I don't have any water on me, so that's out. Should I start slapping them?"

Fortunately for them, the four youths started twitching one after another. Then, after a few seconds, they all opened their eyes slowly and stood up, looking around in confusion.

"What's…this place…?" Yuya wondered. "Last thing I remember is me dueling Yuri, and then…nothing. Only darkness…"

"Long story short, you were all consumed by Zarc, the Demon Duelist, and he was reborn." Yukio said. "He's already starting wreaking havoc on the world, which is why we all need to combine our strength if we are to have any hope at stopping him. That's why I invaded Zarc's body in order to free you."

"So what you're saying is that the apocalypse has already begun because of the demon we were harboring?" Yuto spoke with a crestfallen expression. "Damn it all. Because of the weakness in my heart, that Monster was reborn and now threatens everything I hold dear…"

"Beating yourself up for things that already happened is a waste of time." Yugo said as he cracked his knuckles. "What we need to do is get out there and beat that giant lizard senseless. I'll teach him to try and mess with my mind. Or better yet, since we're here, why don't we tear him apart from within or something?"

"I don't think Zarc's body works quite the same way as that of a flesh-and-blood creature judging from what I've seen so far." Yukio gestured at their surroundings. "We don't know what's in store for us in here or whether we can survive for long periods of time in here. No, it's much better to return outside and face him directly."

"First though, we need to release the dragons as well." Yuya pointed at the bound Monsters. "We can't leave without them, and we definitely need their strength against Zarc. Any ideas about that, Yukio?"

"I'm not really sure." Yukio rubbed his chin. "Using the Pendulum and the natural energy bracelets, I was able to free you all. Maybe with this, I can once again—"

"Wait a minute there." Yuri suddenly interjected while raising his hand. "All of you seem to be really into this whole 'saving the world' endeavor, but I'll have none of that, thank you very much. I didn't ask to be rescued or anything, and I don't have any stake in all this, so I'll be sitting this one out. I have no desire to fight for the sake of the world."

"What are you saying?" Yuto glared at Yuri. "Have you forgotten that you're the one who's mostly responsible for this mess? You kidnapped Ruri and Rin, and you also hunted down Yugo and Yuya. If it wasn't for you, we might have been able to prevent Zarc's resurrection."

"If you are expecting an apology here, then I'm afraid you are wasting your time, Yuto-kun." Yuri smiled. "I simply acted on orders, and I also fulfilled the purpose all of us were created for. Well, all of us except from Yukio over there of course. If anything, you are the aberrations who want to fight against our origin. And even if you do fight, what sort of assurance you have that you can defeat Zarc? Most likely, you'll simply perish along with the rest of the world. I will have none of that. I'd rather be part of the winning side, even as a mere component of Zarc."

"True, Zarc is the one who created us…but he doesn't control our will." Yuya said. "It may be hopeless, but I don't want to simply stand by while those I care about suffer. That's a far worse fate for me than death. Don't you understand that, Yuri?"

"Of course I don't, you imbecile." Yuri snorted. "And therein lies the problem. All of you fight for the sake of your families, of your loved ones, of your girlfriends, of your 'special somethings' in general. However, I never had something like that in the first place. I always survived and thrived alone. Your so-called bonds are something laughable and ridiculous to me if I'm being honest. That's why I find no reason to start a fight I will most likely lose. It's only reasonable."

"And are these your real thoughts as your own person, Yuri?" Yukio asked. "Or is Zarc whispering his lies in your ear again?"

"Does it even matter at this point?" Yuri smirked. "Either way, the truth will not change. Suppose I help you against Zarc and we manage to defeat him by some divine miracle. What then? You think the world will accept me? That they will simply forgive me for all I've done in the service of Academia and let bygones be bygones? I do not think so. I never had any place in this world, and I never will. That's why, it's better if everything disappears."

This conversation was heading to a place Yukio least liked. There had been a gnawing worry at the back of his head that Yuri wouldn't cooperate so easily, but he had counted on the fact that him being freed from Zarc's influence would make him more open to dialogue. However, that was clearly not the case here. He seemed determined to keep rejecting the world and everyone in it. As he racked his brains in an attempt to approach the issue from another angle—

"Don't give me that idiotic crap, you grinning bastard!"

Yugo suddenly punched Yuri with all his strength, causing him to stumble.

"…What was that about?" Yuri said while rubbing his cheek. "Persuasion failed, so you're resorting to violence now? Well, I expected as much from a hot-headed fool like you, but still—"

"You shut up and listen." Yugo cut off Yuri. "I've had enough of listening to all this nonsense about how you don't care about anything or anyone, and how you'd rather remain a part of Zarc. If that's true, then why didn't you fade away and instead hanged on like us? I only retained my sense of self and my body because I subconsciously resisted Zarc's influence, and so did the others."

"I—"

"Also, that whole thing about you not understanding bonds and the like is utter garbage." Yugo tapped his head. "When you absorbed me, I was able to see some of your thoughts. The truth is that you wished for friends deep down, for someone to save you from the loneliness, but you were too afraid to get close to other people. You didn't want to get hurt, so you isolated yourself and started making excuses about how the world supposedly rejects you so you could reject the world."

"What nonsense is this?" Yuri narrowed his eyes at Yugo. "If what you claim is true, if you really have seen my memories, then you should know that my power and talent frightened everyone, to the point of me being ostracized. Like I keep telling you, no-one needs me, and I need no-one."

"Do you want me to punch you again?" Yugo raised his fist in a menacing manner. "How can you tell that no-one wanted to be friends with you when you never made the effort to respond to those who approached you, cabbage head? Even if the other person extends their hand, it's meaningless if you don't extend your own hand in return to grasp it. How long do you intend to run away like this? It has to end at some point, so I'll put an end to it myself."

Yugo extended his hand towards Yuri.

"It's not in me to abandon someone who clearly needs help. I'll accept you, flaws and everything. I won't run away, and I won't leave you behind. Even if no-one else will acknowledge your existence, I will."

"It's true that you've done a lot of terrible things, but they're not worse than what the rest of Academia did to my homeland." Yuto also extended his hand. "As long as you properly apologize, I'm willing to recognize you as my friend and comrade like Edo and the rest. Let the rest of the world say what they want."

"It's never too late to start over, Yuri." Yukio spoke next as he also extended his hand. "That's the beauty of being human. You said we were kindred spirits, and we are to a degree. I too once cursed the world and thought I could survive alone, but I was able to move past that with my friends' help. If I was able to do it, you can definitely do so too."

"If you stay in the same place always out of fear, then nothing will ever change." Yuya said as he extended his hand as well. "Take a step forward with courage, and bet on the possibility that tomorrow will be better than yesterday. That's what my experiences taught me. And we'll all be next to you if you let us, Yuri."

Yuri stared at the four boys and their extended hands with an unreadable expression on his face. After a few seconds, just as he opened his mouth to respond—

 **[While this is a heartwarming scene, I'm afraid I'll have to cut in here.]**

A large number of black tendrils suddenly shot out of the ground following that declaration, piercing through the sphere of light and destroying it. They then wrapped themselves tight around the five boys and took the form of chains as they lifted them high in the air.

"This is…!" Yukio wheezed out as he struggled against the chains constricting him. "Damn it! Is that you, Zarc!?"

 **[Who else?]** The voice echoed across the chamber. **[Young fool. It was an impressive stunt that you pulled there, but did you truly think you could invade my domain of all places and escape unscathed? Your confidence must know no bounds if you thought that would be the case. And now, you and your friends will pay the price for your arrogance.]**

"Where are you!?" Yugo shouted with a defiant voice. "Show yourself so I can kick your ass, coward!"

 **[Always the feisty and thoughtless one, Yugo.]** Zarc chuckled. **[But if my direct presence is what you desire, then behold.]**

A pillar of dark energy suddenly erupted from the ground, generating a violent storm that tossed the five boys around. When it subsided a demonic-looking being could be seen hovering a few meters above the floor of the chamber. Its overall build was similar to the humanoid form Zarc used before, but all similarities stopped there. His body color was now black with red energy lines running through it, while several gold-colored pieces of armor could be seen attached throughout his body. Twelve demonic wings and a barbed tail extended from his back, while a pair of horns also protruded from its head along with the wing-like appendages that replaced his ears. Finally, his face and hair had the same shape as when he was human, but the color of his hair was now black and green. As he surveyed the captured boys with his gold-colored eyes, Zarc laughed.

"What a lovely family reunion we have here. It's a shame it must be cut short, but I've entertained your defiant attitude long enough. I will erase all traces of your existence first, and then I will obliterate everything in this world, starting with Ray's reincarnations first."

"If you touch even a single strand of Ruri's hair, I swear I'll—!"

"You'll do what exactly?" Zarc sneered at Yuto's outraged response as he tightened the chains around him, cutting him off. "Other than dangling there powerlessly while awaiting your execution, I don't see you having a lot of options."

"Yukio, please tell me you have a plan here!" Yuya pleaded as five spears formed around Zarc. "One that preferably doesn't involve us getting squeezed or skewered to death!"

"It's not much of a plan, but how about this!? Go, partner!"

Following a mental prompt, Yukio pointed his Duel Disk at Zarc with some difficulty. A bright light suddenly shot out of it, taking the form of Chaos Karma as it charged at Zarc while howling. The dragon opened its maw wide, unleashing a stream of azure flames at Zarc. In response, he wrapped his wings around him, forming a makeshift shield that protected him from the conflagration. Chaos Karma was undeterred as it slashed at Zarc with his claws—only for the Demon Duelist to stop them with a single hand in a surprising show of strength.

"How foolish." Zarc smirked as he tightened his grip, causing Chaos Karma's claws to crack. "A Heavenly Dragon you may be, but you're nowhere near close to my level of power. It's like trying to compare the Earth against the universe. You are just…too small."

With seemingly no effort at all, Zarc tossed Chaos Karma aside as one would toss a piece of crumbled paper, sending it crashing on the floor hard. He then clicked his fingers, causing a large pillar to descend from the roof and slam on Chaos Karma's back, immobilizing it as it howled in agony.

"Chaos Karma!" Yukio cried out. "You bastard…"

"Now that this interruption is out of the way, let's get back to you five." Zarc said as the spears behind him started rotating. "Any last words? Perhaps you'd wish to beg for your life? Or a few moments to ponder the meaninglessness of your existence?"

"OK, does anyone have any other plan!?" Yuto asked. "Because I'm coming up empty here!"

"Why don't you ask the genius who came here to 'save' us, only to need rescue himself in the end?" Yuri looked at Yukio with half-lidded eyes. "Any more bright ideas?"

"First, this is no time to be pointing fingers!" Yukio shouted. "Second, it's a work in progress!"

"That's it, we're all going to die here." Yugo remarked. "Skewered to death inside the stomach of a giant dragon. This is not how I imagined my life would end…"

"Damn it all!" Yuya cursed. "Is there nothing we can do!?"

"I think that this is enough time for self-reflection." Zarc said. "Now, perish!"

With a flick of his wrist, Zarc sent the rotating spears straight at the five boys. However, at that moment—a single ray of light pierced the ceiling of the chamber and crashed down on the floor, destroying the spears and severing the chains keeping the boys afloat, causing them to fall on the ground.

"What's this?" Zarc narrowed his eyes at this phenomenon. "Who dares interfere?"

The pillar of light suddenly dispersed into numerous particles which fell on the area, revealing the form of Akaba Ray, who stared at Zarc with a sorrowful expression.

"This madness has gone on long enough, Zarc." Ray declared. "I've come here to put an end to this before you can hurt more innocent people."

"Ray…?" Yukio wondered as he stood up with difficulty since his torso was still bound by the chains. "But how? I thought you couldn't survive outside of ARC-V without a host."

"That's true, but the conditions within Zarc's body resemble those within ARC-V in regards to the amount of Real Solid Vision energy stored inside." Ray explained. "That allows me to create a replica of my currently destroyed human body and exist in here. I'm sorry for not coming to your aid sooner, but I needed to gather enough energy to last outside of Reira's body for the amount of time needed to invade Zarc's body."

"I believe I speak for all of us when I say that we appreciate the rescue nonetheless." Yuto said. "If you hadn't come when you did, we'd all be dead now."

"Ray…" Zarc growled. "So you intend to get in my way once again. However, do you really think you stand a chance against me? You, who refused to go beyond the limits of a human even though you wield power that surpasses one? The best you were able to do was split me into four, and that only happened in the first place because of the lingering weakness of my former self. The miracle that happened once then won't repeat itself twice."

"Humans aren't as weak as you think them to be." Ray responded. "They may get lost and make mistakes at times, but when it truly matters, their limitless potential can bring about a miracle. So I'll bet on that possibility and use all my power to knock some sense into you."

"Interesting." Zarc chuckled as he materialized a demon wing-shaped Duel Disk. "Then, let's test whether that 'possibility' of yours can actually contend with the transcendental power I wield. And since we're at it, let's settle our little childhood rivalry once and for all as well. I will have you taste the power of the one who's surpassed both humans and Duel Monsters in full, and I'll prove once and for all that I'm superior to you in every regard."

"This isn't how I imagined our promised showdown would be…" Ray said as she materialized a Duel Disk as well. "However, I won't back down here. For your sake and everyone else's as well, I swear I will save you if I can…and destroy you if I cannot."

"You will try." Zarc responded. "I will savor your despair and agony."

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Yugo exclaimed as he stood up. "We can also fight!"

"You five will stay where you are." Zarc said as chains shot out of the floor and attached themselves to the ones already binding the boys, forcing them on their knees. "This is a private matter and I won't allow any outside interference. Now, let us begin our battle!"

[Duel!]

Both Zarc and Ray shouted together as they activated their Duel Disks.

Ray – LP: 4000

Zarc – LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Ray announced. "I summon Nether Zealot (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 100/LV: 4)!"

A Monster resembling a blue-colored alien clad in futuristic golden armor with an energy blade extending from its right forearm, which seemed to fade in and out of existence, appeared on Ray's field.

"Nether…?" Yuto muttered. "I've never heard of such an archetype before…"

"Since I control a "Nether" Monster, I can activate the Spell Card Warp Field Generator." Ray continued. "Through its effect, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Nether" Monster from my hand or Deck. Appear from my Deck, Nether Assassin (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

A Monster resembling a blue-colored alien clad in tattered robes and holding a scythe with an energy blade extending from it, which seemed to fade in and out of existence, appeared on Ray's field.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Ray said. "Now, it's your move, Zarc."

"Ah, how nostalgic." Zarc grinned. "I remember those Monsters and their peculiar quirk very well. But let's see whether they can stand up against my evolved Deck as well as they could against my former one. It's my turn! Draw! Using the Scale 1 Supreme King Gate Genesis (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 8/SC: 1) and the Scale 12 Supreme King Gate Oblivion (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1/SC: 12), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Zarc's sides, with a mechanical Monster resembling an ornate wheel with eight spokes and a mechanical Monster resembling two conjoined fangs protruding downwards appeared rising to their top.

"With my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 11!" Zarc declared. "Pendulum Summon! Gather at my side, my servants! Two copies of Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 5)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of two dragons with green energy lines running through their bodies.

"Supreme King Gate Genesis's Pendulum Effect activates." Zarc continued. "All Pendulum Summoned Monsters on my field gain 600 attack (Darkwurm x 2 ATK: 1800→2400). Now, let's battle! My first Darkwurm attacks you directly, Ray!"

"What!?" Yuya cried out in shock. "Why is he attacking directly!? Ray has Monsters on the field!"

"That bastard!" Yugo cursed. "Is he actually cheating!?"

"Please." Zarc scoffed at Yugo's accusations. "As if I would need to resort to such crude methods. No, the explanation is rather simple. Ray's "Nether" Monsters all share an effect that prevents them from being targeted for an attack while on the field, essentially treating them as non-existent. Therefore, since these are the only Monsters she controls, I can attack her directly."

"She purposely left herself wide open?" Yuri raised an eyebrow at that. "That's not a very smart move. Unless…"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card Spirit Barrier!" Ray exclaimed. "Thanks to its effect, as long as I control a Monster, I receive no battle damage! As such, the damage from Darkwurm's attack is reduced to 0!"

Following Ray's words, Darkwurm unleashed an energy blast from its mouth, which however failed to reach Ray due to a semi-transparent barrier that appeared around her.

"Since a Monster my opponent controls attacked me directly, Nether Assassin's effect activates." Ray continued. "Thanks to it, I can destroy that Monster!"

Nether Assassin disappeared in a puff of black smoke, only to reappear above Darkwurm, decapitating it with a swing of its scythe and destroying it.

"Supreme King Gate Oblivion's Pendulum Effect activates!" Zarc shouted. "When a "Supreme King" Pendulum Monster on my field is destroyed, I can draw a card from my Deck!"

"Since a "Nether" Monster destroyed an opponent's Monster by battle or card effect, I can activate the Trap Card Psionic Shock." Ray stated. "Through its effect, I can target and destroy another Monster my opponent controls, and then I can draw a card from my Deck. I'll destroy your second Darkwurm as well!"

A storm of energy erupted from Ray's Trap Card, consuming Darkwurm and destroying it.

"As expected that much from you, which is why I also have a little surprise for you." Zarc let out a sly smirk. "First, I will draw a card from my Deck thanks to Oblivion's Pendulum Effect. Then, since Pendulum Monsters on my field were destroyed and I currently control no Monsters, I can activate the Trap Card Demise Scale from my hand. Thanks to its effect, I can banish those Monsters and Special Summon a Pendulum Monster from my Deck with a Level equal to or lower than those Monsters' combined Levels. I will banish my two Level 4 Darkwurms in order to Special Summon this card. Appear, Supreme King Servant Knight Barbatos (Dark/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2400/LV: 8/SC: 6)!"

An imposing mechanical Monster clad in white and red armor with green energy lines running through it, which held a massive mace in its hands and had a blade extending from its back, appeared on Zarc's field, brandishing its weapon in a menacing manner as its eyes glowed.

"A giant robot Monster…" Ray let out a lopsided smile. "What was it you always said? Dragons and giant mechas are a man's romance, yes? At least this shows that some part of the old you is still in there."

"That's about the only thing me and my past self have in common; similar tastes in what a representation of power should look like." Zarc stated. "But enough about pointless reminiscing. Demise Scale's second effect treats the summoned Monster as a Pendulum Summoned one, meaning Barbatos's attack increases due to Genesis's Pendulum Effect (Barbatos ATK: 2700→3300). And since my Battle Phase isn't over yet, Supreme King Servant Knight Barbatos will attack you directly! Rex Pulverizer!"

Barbatos swung its giant mace at Ray with all its strength. However, just like before, a semi-transparent barrier shielded Ray from the attack.

"If memory serves well, Nether Assassin's effect can only be used once per turn, meaning Barbatos is safe from it." Zarc said. "And at this moment, Supreme King Servant Knight Barbatos's effect activates! When this card declares an attack successfully, I can destroy all Monsters on my opponent's field with a lower attack than it! That means both your Monsters will be destroyed!"

"I activate Nether Zealot's effect!" Ray declared. "When "Nether" Monsters on my field would be destroyed, I can instead shuffle those Monsters back to the Deck!"

The blade attached to Barbatos's back shot forward like a whip as it aimed for Ray's Monsters. However, Zealot slammed its blade on the ground, opening a portal that sucked in Ray's Monsters, causing Barbatos's blade to miss its mark and return back to the Monster."

"How predictable." Zarc scoffed at this. "You're still the same soft-hearted weakling as always, the one who would go to great lengths to prevent her Monsters from being destroyed. Stick to your usual tactics if you wish, but you'll find little use for them against the current me. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"That…was intense." Yukio remarked. "Ray seemed to have the advantage momentarily, only for Zarc to turn things around and bring out a powerful Monster instead. In addition, her strategy seems to be quite risky considering that it leaves her wide open to attacks. I really can't predict how this will turn out at all…"

"My turn!" Ray announced. "Draw! Using the Scale 1 Nether Pylon (Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/LV: 4/SC: 1) and the Scale 9 Nether Probe (Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 200/LV: 1/SC: 9), I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Ray's sides, with a large crystal surrounded by three rings and a small drone with several glowing cores attached to it rising to their top.

"So you also possess Pendulum Summon." Zarc said. "That's good. This fight would be a bore otherwise."

"With my current Pendulum Scale, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 8!" Ray declared. "Transcendental beings occupying the unseen realm! Manifest here and now as the agents of order! Pendulum Summon! Come to my side, Nether Guardian (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2900/LV: 8) in defense mode!"

An imposing mechanical Monster resembling a large, golden centipede with several disks orbiting it appeared on Ray's field, phasing in and out of existence.

"Nether Pylon's Pendulum Effect activates, allowing me to draw a card from my Deck for every "Nether" Monster I successfully Pendulum Summon." Ray continued. "In addition, Nether Probe's Pendulum Effect also activates. If I Pendulum Summoned only "Nether" Monsters successfully, I can add a Level 4 or lower "Nether" Monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose Nether Wanderer (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1400/LV: 4)."

A Monster clad in futuristic-looking armor with two devices resembling radars extending from its back appeared on Ray's field.

"Interesting." Zarc remarked. "However, how do you intend to oppose Barbatos with these small fries?"

"Like that." Ray smiled. "I activate the Spell Card Nether Fusion, whose effect allows to Fusion Summon a "Nether" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by banishing two Monsters from my hand, Deck and/or Graveyard if I control at least one "Nether" Monster. I will banish Nether Wanderer from my field and Nether Immortal from my Deck in order to Fusion Summon!"

As her two Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Ray chanted.

"Transcendental beings safeguarding the order of the cosmos! Let your blazing passion transform into a radiant inferno that consumes all malice! Fusion Summon! Manifest now, Level 8! Nether High Lord Gebu'rah (Fire/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1200/LV: 8)!"

A female Monster clad in glowing crimson armor with white energy lines running through it and surrounded by raging flames, which held a massive halberd in its left hand, appeared on Ray's field.

"Nether Wanderer's effect activates." Ray stated. "When this card is banished, I can Special Summon it from my banish zone. Revive, Nether Wanderer!"

A Monster resembling a blue-colored alien clad in a weathered set of armor appeared on Ray's field.

"In addition, the banished Nether Immortal's effect also activates." Ray continued. "When it is banished, I can return it to my hand. Then, I will summon it (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 400/LV: 4)!"

A mechanical Monster resembling an oversized spider clad in gold armor with three cannons protruding from its main body appeared on Ray's field.

"I Overlay the Level 4 Nether Wanderer and Nether Immortal!" As her two Monsters turned into streams of energy that were consumed by the galaxy-like portal, Ray chanted. "Frozen breath of the Netherworld! Usher in a world of absolute tranquility locked within the realm of ice! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 4! Nether High Lord Che'sed (Water/Fairy/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2200/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

A Monster clad in pure white armor with a rabbit motif that had blue energy lines running through it, which held an ornate shield in its left arm, appeared on Ray's field.

"Fusion and Xyz in a single turn…" Yuya muttered. "It looks like Ray's power is not to be taken lightly."

"I detach an Overlay Unit to activate Che'sed's effect." Ray declared. "Through it, you can't activate card effects from your field, hand or Graveyard for this turn. Full Stasis!"

Che'sed raised its shield high, releasing a wave of frost that enveloped all cards on Zarc's field and hand, while also freezing his Graveyard.

"Next, I activate Gebu'rah's effect." Ray stated. "Through it, I can destroy all cards in either your Spell and Trap Zone or your Monster Zone. In exchange, Gebu'rah cannot declare an attack for this turn. I choose to destroy all Monsters you control. Raging Soulfire!"

Gebu'rah's halberd transformed into a cannon following Ray's words, unleashing a blast of concentrated flames that consumed Barbatos, vaporizing it instantly.

"With this, you're wide open!" Ray exclaimed. "Battle! Nether High Lord Che'sed, attack Zarc directly! Frozen Moonsault!"

"Barbatos's effect in my Extra Deck activates!" Zarc shouted. "When I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can Special Summon it in defense mode with its attack and defense at 0! Revive, Barbatos in defense mode!"

A portal appeared on Zarc's field, with Barbatos emerging from it and landing in front of him. Immediately afterwards, it received Che'sed's frost-enveloped kick, turning into ice and shattering into a thousand pieces.

"Since it was Special Summoned through its own effect, Barbatos is banished." Zarc grinned. "That was a good offensive move, but not good enough, Ray."

"So it would seem." Ray admitted. "However, with this, your field is empty. I end my turn."

"My turn!" Zarc announced. "Draw! First, I will assemble my servants once again. Pendulum Summon! Come to my side, Supreme King Servant Dragon Asp (Dark/Dragon/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 300→900/DEF: 1200/LV: 3), Supreme King Servant Dragon Tarrasque (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1200→1800/DEF: 2300/LV: 5) and Supreme King Servant Knight Flauros (Dark/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2600→3200/DEF: 2100/LV: 7/SC: 2)!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying upon landing on the field into the forms of a winged serpent with green energy lines running through its body, a six-legged dragon with spikes protruding from its back, a scorpion tail and green energy lines running through its body, and a crimson-colored humanoid machine with two cannons attached to its shoulders and two submachine guns attached to its forearms that had green energy lines running through its frame.

"I activate Supreme King Servant Knight Flauros's effect." Zarc declared. "Once per turn, I can destroy all cards my opponent controls in the same column as this card. Since both Spirit Barrier and Nether High Lord Che'sed are in the same column as Flauros, you're out of luck, Ray. Do it, Flauros! Super Galaxy Cannon!"

Flauros aimed its two cannons at Ray's field, unleashing two lance-shaped projectiles that tore through the designated cards and destroyed them before anyone could realize what had happened.

"Nether Pylon's Pendulum Effect activates." Ray said. "When a "Nether" Monster I control is destroyed, I can banish it and gain 500 Life Points."

Several particles of light fell from Nether Pylon following Ray's words and enveloped her.

Ray – LP: 4000→4500

"This isn't good." Yuto commented from the side. "She's gained a few Life Points, but without Spirit Barrier, Ray will now receive damage from Zarc's attacks, not to mention that she lost a powerful Monster."

"That's why I told you it was pointless." Yuri added. "You don't understand how powerful Zarc truly is, so watch and learn how futile it is to oppose him."

"Next, I tune the Level 5 Tarrasque with the Level 3 Asp!" As Tarrasque turned into five stars and Asp turned into three rings surrounding them, Zarc chanted. "Awaken from your slumber, founding ancestor, and have the foolish peons submit before your divine authority! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Supreme King Servant Dragon Tiamat (Dark/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2700/LV: 8)!"

A large four winged dragon covered from head to toe in crimson armor, which had two massive gatling guns attached to its shoulders, appeared on Zarc's field, letting out a furious howl.

"Supreme King Gate Genesis's second Pendulum Effect activates." Zarc declared. "When a non-Pendulum Monster is Special Summoned from my Extra Deck to my field, I gain 1000 Life Points."

A ray of light originating from Genesis enveloped Zarc following his words.

Zarc – LP: 4000→5000

"In addition, Tarrasque's effect activates." Zarc continued. "When this card is used as material for the Special Summon of a "Supreme King" Monster, I can draw cards from my Deck until I have five in my hand. Now, let's battle! Supreme King Servant Dragon Tiamat, attack Ray directly! Chaos Eruption!"

"I activate Nether High Lord Gebu'rah's effect!" Ray exclaimed. "When my opponent declares a direct attack, I can negate its effect that prevents it from being targeted for an attack and prevent it from being destroyed by battle for the rest of this turn! As such, your Monster will have to attack Gebu'rah! Furthermore, Nether Guardian's effect halves all battle damage from direct attacks or from battles with "Nether" Monsters!"

"Supreme King Servant Dragon Tiamat's effect activates!" Zarc shouted. "When it attacks an opponent's Monster, that Monster's attack is halved until the Battle Phase's end! Suppression Howl!"

Tiamat roared following Zarc's words, forcing Gebu'rah to its knees.

(Gebu'rah ATK: 2800→1400)

"The attack resumes!" Zarc let out a malicious smile. "Blow her away, Tiamat!"

Two massive blasts of energy were shot out of Tiamat's cannons, striking Gebu'rah head-on. Although the blast failed to destroy it, the ensuing shockwave sent Ray tumbling backwards as her form briefly flickered.

Ray – LP: 4500→3700

"Next, Supreme King Servant Knight Flauros will also attack Gebu'rah!" Zarc bellowed. "Death Artillery!"

Flauros pointed all its weapons at Gebu'rah, unleashing a barrage which failed to reach Gebu'rah due to a wall of fire that appeared around it. However, several stray bullets struck Ray, causing her to wince in pain.

Ray – LP: 3700→2800

"During the Battle Phase's end, Gebu'rah's effect activates." Ray stated. "Thanks to it, my Monster gains attack equal to half the amount of damage I received during the Battle Phase. Moreover, Tiamat's effect also ends, meaning my Monster regains the attack it lost due to it (Gebu'rah ATK: 1400→2800→3650)."

"So you managed to strengthen your Monster along with preventing its destruction, eh?" Zarc said. "Well, if you couldn't do at least this much, there would be no meaning in fighting you. I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Ray announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Netherealm Grace, whose effect allows me to draw four cards from my Deck and banish two. Then, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Come to my side, Nether Carrier (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 8)!"

A large warship with glowing energy lines running through its hull appeared on Ray's field.

"Nether Pylon and Nether Probe's Pendulum Effects activate, allowing me to draw a card from my Deck and add Nether Synchron from my Deck to my hand." Ray continued. "Then, I summon Nether Synchron (Light/Fairy/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 600/LV: 2)!"

A small probe with several spinning gears attached to its body appeared on Ray's field.

"Moving on, I activate Nether Carrier's effect." Ray stated. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon a "Nether" Monster from my Graveyard or banish zone thanks to it. Revive from the banish zone, Nether Integrity Knight (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1600/LV: 5)!"

A Monster clad in a futuristic suit of armor somewhat reminiscent of the ones worn by medieval knights appeared on Ray's field while brandishing its blade in a menacing manner.

"I tune the Level 8 Nether Carrier with the Level 2 Nether Synchron!" As Nether Carrier turned into eight stars and Nether Synchron turned into two stars surrounding them, Ray chanted. "Dauntless blade that heralds the end times! Sever the fang of opposition and let the sacred light pour over this world! Synchro Summon! Descend now, Level 10! Nether High Lord Mal'kuth (Light/Fairy/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

An imposing Monster clad in ornate violet armor with gold energy lines running through it, which held a large broadsword in its right hand and had several energy blades hovering behind it, appeared on Ray's field.

"I activate Gebu'rah's effect." Ray declared. "Through it, I can destroy all cards in either your Monster Zone or your Spell/Trap Zone."

"Due to Tiamat's effect, "Supreme King" Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by card effects." Zarc stated. "As such, Gebu'rah's effect can only target my Spell and Trap Cards."

"Then I'll do just that." Ray responded. "Go, Gebu'rah! Raging Soulfire!"

Gebu'rah's halberd transformed into a giant cannon, unleashing a wave of flames that consumed Zarc's face-down cards.

"Battle!" Ray exclaimed. "At this moment, I activate Nether Integrity Knight's effect. Once per turn, if an attack position "Nether" Monster on my field cannot declare an attack due to an effect while this card can, I can prevent Integrity Knight from declaring an attack for this turn in order to have that Monster attack. As such, Nether High Lord Gebu'rah will destroy Supreme King Servant Knight Flauros! Ascension Flare!"

Gebu'rah charged forward and buried its flame-enveloped halberd at Flauros's torso, destroying and causing an explosion that enveloped Zarc, with the Demon Duelist using his wings to shield himself.

Zarc – LP: 5000→4550

"Supreme King Gate Oblivion's Pendulum Effect activates." Zarc stated. "Thanks to it, I will draw a card from my Deck."

"Due to Nether Probe's second Pendulum Effect, your destroyed Monsters are banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard or the Extra Deck." Ray said. "In addition, Mal'kuth's effect activates. Once per turn, when you receive damage from battles involving another "Nether" Monster I control, I can reduce the attack of all Monsters you control by an amount equal to twice the amount of damage you received until the End Phase. As such, Tiamat loses 900 attack."

The energy swords hovering behind Mal'kuth shot forward, piercing Tiamat's body in several spots.

(Tiamat ATK: 3000→2100)

"Nether High Lord Mal'kuth, destroy Supreme King Servant Dragon Tiamat!" Ray shouted. "Annihilation Stroke!"

"Tiamat's effect activates!" Zarc exclaimed. "Thanks to it—"

"It's useless!" Ray interrupted Zarc. "Mal'kuth is unaffected by my opponent's card effects! As such, the attack resumes, and your Monster will be banished upon being destroyed!"

Mal'kuth swung its sword, unleashing a crescent-shaped energy wave that bifurcated Tiamat, destroying it and generating another explosion that sent Zarc skidding backwards.

Zarc – LP: 4550→3650

"You may have damaged me, but you won't escape unscathed, Ray!" Zarc growled. "Supreme King Gate Oblivion's second effect activates! When a non-Pendulum Monster I control is destroyed, I can inflict 400 points of damage to my opponent! Take this!"

Several bolts of black lightning shot out of Oblivion, striking Ray and causing a cry of pain to escape from her mouth.

Ray – LP: 2800→2400

"So much for the invincible Zarc." Yugo turned to Yuri. "From where I see it, Ray is fighting pretty well against him so far."

"Then you are truly blind, or perhaps hopelessly optimistic." Yuri replied. "You'll soon come to realize how bottomless the strength of our origin is and what a waste of effort fighting him is."

"I believe that's as far as it goes for now." Ray said. "I place a card face-down and end my turn. You know, this reminds me a bit of the old days. Do you remember how we used to Duel all the time? Or how you would always remain cheerful no matter how much I pushed you?"

"You speak of a time that no longer has any meaning to me." Zarc sneered. "It's true that there might have been such a weak and ignorant human once, but he's long gone. Only I, who is power incarnate, exist. And I will show you that your pitiful cries, much like your Dueling, will never be able to reach me. My turn! Draw! First, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Come to my side, Supreme King Servant Knight Phenex (Dark/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2400→3000/DEF: 2300/LV: 6/SC: 3) and Supreme King Servant Valkyria Grimgerde (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1100→1700/DEF: 1400/LV: 4/SC: 2)!"

Two beams of energy erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of a gold humanoid machine with green energy lines running through its frame and two wing-shaped binders extending from its back, and a demonic-looking female Monster with gray armor pieces and blades extending from its forearms upon landing on the field.

"I activate Grimgerde's effect." Zarc declared. "Once per turn, when this card is Pendulum Summoned from my hand successfully, I can send it to the Extra Deck along with "Supreme King" Pendulum Monsters from my Graveyard or banish zone in order to Fusion Summon a "Supreme King" Fusion Monster that can be summoned by using those Monsters as materials. I will send Grimgerde and the two copies of Darkwurm from my field and banish zone respectively to the Extra Deck in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Zarc chanted.

"Vassals of the supreme ruler! Merge together as one, and transform into the deceitful dragon of avarice and desecration that poisons the world! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 9! Supreme King Servant Dragon Zahhak (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3200/DEF: 3100/LV: 9)!"

A three-headed dragon clad in black and dark violet armor pieces, which had a large axe attached to its tails and spiked collars around each of its neck, appeared on Zarc's field.

"Genesis's Pendulum Effect activates once again." Zarc continued. "Thanks to it, I gain 1000 Life Points."

Zarc – LP: 3650→4650

"He recovered again…" Yukio muttered upon seeing that. "It's not as bad as Zero and Infinity's effects, but this is pretty troublesome on its own right."

"I activate Supreme King Servant Dragon Zahhak's effect." Zarc declared. "Once per turn, I can target up to three Monsters my opponent controls, negate their effects and if their attack is higher than their original attack, I can return their attack to its original value. I choose to negate the effects of Integrity Knight, Nether Guardian and Gebu'rah. Devil Binding!"

Several dark tendrils shot out of the ground, constricting Ray's designated Monsters and forcing them on their knees.

(Gebu'rah ATK: 3650→2800)

"Battle!" Zarc exclaimed. "Supreme King Servant Dragon Zahhak, destroy Nether High Lord Gebu'rah! Trinity Disaster!"

"I activate Nether Pylon's Pendulum Effect!" Ray declared. "The destroyed Gebu'rah will be banished and I'll gain 500 Life Points!"

Three blasts of energy erupted from Zahhak's mouth following Ray's words, piercing through Gebu'rah's body and destroying it.

Ray – LP: 2400→2000→2500

"Next, Supreme King Servant Knight Phenex will destroy Nether Integrity Knight!" Zarc pointed at Ray's Monster. "Rising Hellfire!"

"I'll use Nether Pylon's Pendulum Effect once again!" Ray shouted. "My Monster will be banished after its destruction and I'll gain 500 Life Points!"

Phenex was surrounded by flames as it charged forward, tearing through Integrity Knight and destroying it as Ray was sent skidding backwards.

Ray – LP: 2500→1900→2400

"I'm not finished yet." Zarc let out a savage smile. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Supreme King Horn, whose effect allows me to Special Summon a "Supreme King Servant Knight" Monster from my Extra Deck, banish zone or Graveyard. Revive from the banish zone, Supreme King Servant Knight Barbatos!"

A dimensional rift appeared above Zarc, with Barbatos emerging from it and landing on Zarc's field.

"Due to my Spell Card's effect, Barbatos's attack increases by an amount equal to the battle damage you've receive so far, in this case 1000 (Barbatos ATK: 2700→3700)." Zarc stated. "Furthermore, for this turn, when Barbatos battles, you cannot activate any card effects until the battle's end. Go, Barbatos! Destroy Nether Guardian! Rex Pulverizer!"

Barbatos swung its giant mace and smashed it on Nether Guardian's body, destroying it with ease.

"It's a shame that I wasn't able to torment you further this turn, but this should suffice for now." Zarc said. "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"Your style really has changed." Ray spoke with a forlorn expression on her face. "While entertaining yourself, the opponent and the audience was your goal before, right now, you only seek to mercilessly destroy everything before you. If only your parents could see you right now…I'm sure they would be saddened by what you've become."

"Who cares what these useless sacks of flesh would say?" Zarc laughed. "The only thing they were good for was giving birth to me and granting me the key that enabled me to reach my full potential, Astrograph Magician. Other than that, I feel nothing about them."

"Then you've truly lost all traces of your humanity after all." Ray glared at Zarc. "The Zarc I knew would never disrespect his parents in such a manner. It seems you've become a monster in both name and appearance. But I won't let things go your way. I won't allow you to destroy this world."

"You won't allow it?" Zarc sneered. "Do you believe I care about what you will or won't allow? Might is what controls everything, and I'm the strongest existence there is, the god that will cleanse this world of the human filth infesting it. The pitiful cries of the powerless will never change that reality. Come, Ray. I shall enlighten you on the absolute truths of this world that cannot be overturned."

"That arrogance of yours will be your undoing." Ray stated. "My turn! Draw! First, I will Pendulum Summon! Come, Nether Void Flyer (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 900/LV: 4)!"

A Monster resembling a silver-colored, futuristic-looking aircraft that phased in and out of existence appeared on Ray's field.

"Due to the Pendulum Effects of my Pendulum cards, I will draw a card from my Deck and add Nether Sorcerer from my Deck to my hand." Ray announced. "Then, I activate Nether Void Flyer's effect. When this card is summoned successfully, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Nether" Monster from my Deck. Return to my side, Nether Zealot!"

A warp gate appeared above Void Flyer, with Nether Zealot emerging from it and landing on Ray's field.

"Next, I summon Nether Monk (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 1500/LV: 4)!"

A Monster resembling a blue-colored alien clad in priest vestments with golden armor parts attached to it, which seemed to phase in and out of existence, appeared on Ray's field.

"I activate Nether Monk's effect." Ray declared. "Once per turn, I can perform a Fusion Summon with it by using "Nether" Monsters on my hand and/or field. I choose to fuse Nether Monk, Nether Void Flyer and Nether Zealot!"

As her three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Ray chanted.

"Transcendental beings safeguarding the order of the cosmos! Consume the winds sweeping across the heavenly plains and be reborn as an indomitable storm! Fusion Summon! Manifest now, Level 9! Nether High Lord H'od (Wind/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3300/DEF: 2900/LV: 9)!"

An alien-looking Monster clad in bluish purple-colored armor with eight metal wings extending from its back and yellow energy lines running through it, which held a massive bow in its left hand, appeared on Ray's field.

"I activate the effect of Nether High Lord H'od." Ray continued. "Once per turn, I can destroy Spell and Trap Cards on my opponent's field equal to the number of "Nether High Lord" Monsters on the field, in this case two. As such, I'll destroy Supreme King Gate Genesis and Supreme King Gate Oblivion!"

Two bolts of lightning descended from the sky, destroying Zarc's cards.

"Not bad." Zarc admitted. "However, the attack boost my Monsters receive from Genesis remains even if this card is destroyed."

"Then, let's battle!" Ray exclaimed. "Nether High Lord H'od, destroy Supreme King Servant Knight Phenex! Hurricane Piercer!"

H'od drew its bow back, creating a lance-shaped arrow that was subsequently released from it, piercing through Phenex's body and destroying it. The lance then struck Zarc's body, causing him to hiss in pain.

Zarc – LP: 4650→4350

"Due to Probe's Pendulum Effect, your Monster is banished." Ray stated. "In addition, Mal'kuth's effect activates, reducing your Monsters' attack by an amount equal to twice the damage you received (Zahhak ATK: 3200→2600, Barbatos ATK: 3700→3100). Next, Mal'kuth will destroy Zahhak! Annihilation Stroke!"

"Zahhak's effect activates!" Zarc shouted. "When this card is attacked, I can banish it in order to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase!"

"In that case, I activate H'od's second effect!" Ray declared. "During the Battle Phase's end, if my opponent controls at least one Monster, I can banish a "Nether" Monster from my hand, field or Graveyard in order to destroy a Monster on their field and inflict half its original attack as damage to them! I will banish Void Flyer from my Graveyard in order to destroy Barbatos! Void Bullet!"

H'od created a sphere of condensed air in front of it and launched it at Barbatos, shredding it to pieces and pelting Zarc's body with numerous shrapnel from its wrecked body.

Zarc – LP: 4350→3000

"I end my turn with that." Ray said.

"At this moment, Supreme King Servant Knight Phenex's effect activates." Zarc abruptly stated. "If this card is destroyed, I can Special Summon it during my End Phase from my Graveyard, banish zone or Extra Deck. Revive, Phenex!"

A pillar of flame erupted from the ground, with Phenex emerging from it and landing on Zarc's field.

"So it resurrected, huh?" Ray remarked. "Just like the Phoenix of legend…"

"It's my turn!" Zarc announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Gateway of Supremacy, whose effect allows me to release a "Supreme King" Monster on my field in order to place two "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monsters from my Deck to my Pendulum Zones. I will release Phenex in order to place the Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 7/SC: 0) and the Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 7/SC: 13) in my Pendulum Scales!"

The two columns of light appeared once again on Zarc's field, with his two Monsters rising to their top.

"This isn't good at all." Yugo commented. "With this, any damage this bastard takes will only increase his Life Points."

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 1 through 12." Zarc declared. "Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Supreme King Servant Knight Barbatos, Supreme King Servant Knight Phenex and Supreme King Servant Valkyria Grimgerde!"

Three beams of light erupted from the Pendulum portal, solidifying into the forms of Zarc's previously destroyed Monsters.

"In addition, Zahhak's effect in the banish zone activates." Zarc continued. "If it was banished through its own effect, I can Special Summon it during the Main Phase. Return to my side, my servant!"

A rift appeared above Zarc, with Zahhak emerging from it and landing on the field.

"Moving on, I activate Grimgerde's second effect." Zarc stated. "Since it was Pendulum Summoned from my Extra Deck, I can banish it along with any number of "Supreme King" Monsters I wish from my Deck in order to Fusion Summon. I will banish Grimgerde along with Supreme King Servant Dragon Windwurm and Supreme King Servant Tidewurm in order to Fusion Summon!"

As his three Monsters swirled inside a multi-colored vortex, Zarc chanted.

"Vassals of the supreme ruler! Merge together as one, and let the personification of drought bring forth oblivion with its black flames! Fusion Summon! Descend now, Level 10! Supreme King Servant Dragon Vritra (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 2600/LV: 10)!"

A massive black dragon with a serpentine body that had several saffron-colored armor plates attached to it and green energy lines running through it appeared on Zarc's field, letting out a resonant howl.

"Now then, let's start the extermination." Zarc let out a sinister smile. "I activate Zahhak's second effect, targeting H'od in order to copy one of its effects. I choose the one which allows me to destroy a number of Spell and Trap Cards on the field equal to the number of "Nether High Lord" Monsters on the field. Since there are two such Monsters, I'll destroy your two Pendulum cards!"

Two bolts of lightning descended from the sky, destroying Ray's cards.

"Battle!" Zarc exclaimed. "At this moment, Vritra's effect activates! Instead of it declaring an attack, the Monster with the highest attack on your field must attack Vritra during my Battle Phase! In addition, Vritra cannot be destroyed by that battle!"

"Kuh…" Ray grimaced. "In that case, H'od will attack Vritra!"

"Counterattack, Supreme King Servant Dragon Vritra!" Zarc shouted. "Destroy Nether High Lord H'od! Vanquish Drive!"

A torrent of pitch-black flames erupted from Vritra's maw, consuming Ray's Monster and causing her to cry out in pain as the black flames also engulfed her.

Ray – LP: 2400→2200

"Vritra's second effect activates." Zarc grinned. "If it successfully destroyed a Monster through battle during the turn it activated its first effect, I can target a "Supreme King" Monster on my field apart from Vritra. Then, you must select one of your Monsters and have it attack that Monster. I target Zahhak. What will your choice be?"

"Of course, it will be Mal'kuth, but this won't go the way you think!" Ray declared. "Mal'kuth's effect activates! When it battles a Monster with higher attack than it, I can double its attack until the Battle Phase's end (Mal'kuth ATK: 3000→6000)! In exchange, all damage you receive from battles involving it is reduced to 0! Retaliate, Mal'kuth! Annihilation Stroke!"

Mal'kuth charged forward and executed a powerful downward thrust, cleanly bisecting Zahhak and destroying it.

"That was a good counter." Yuto commented. "Although she was about to lose her Monster, she turned the situation around. However…"

"Damn you…" Zarc cursed. "However, you're still wide open to my next attacks! Go, Supreme King Servant Knight Barbatos! Attack her directly! Rex Pulverizer!"

"I activate the effect of Nether Ascendant (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) in my hand!" Ray stated. "Since I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can banish it in order to reduce the damage to 0 and draw a card from my Deck."

"In that case, Supreme King Servant Knight Phenex will attack you directly!" Zarc pointed at Ray. "Rising Hellfire!"

"I activate the Trap Card Dimension Wall!" Ray announced. "All battle damage I receive from that battle is inflicted to you instead!"

"Zero and Infinity's Pendulum Effects activate!" Zarc stated. "The damage is reduced to 0 and I gain Life Points equal to the amount of damage I would have received!"

Zarc – LP: 3000→5400

"It seems you managed to survive once again." Zarc commented. "No matter. You'll eventually submit before me like everyone else. I end my turn."

"At this moment, Mal'kuth's effect activates." Ray stated. "Since it used its effect to double its attack, it's banished during the End Phase."

"She lost a powerful Monster and her field is bare…" Yukio murmured. "Let's hope that she has a means of counterattack ready."

"My turn!" Ray announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Nether Synchro. Thanks to its effect, I can banish "Nether" Monsters from my hand or Graveyard in order to perform a Synchro Summon with them. In exchange, I cannot Normal Summon Monsters for this turn. I will banish Nether Carrier and Nether Synchron from my Graveyard in order to Synchro Summon!"

As Nether Carrier turned into eight stars and Nether Synchron turned into two rings surrounding them, Ray chanted.

"Unparalleled crown of supremacy! Let the light of judgment pour through your body and bring forth extinction upon the wicked souls! Synchro Summon! Descend now, Level 10! Nether High Lord Keth'er (Light/Fairy/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3600/DEF: 2000/LV: 10)!"

A female Monster clad in pure white armor with an angel motif and golden energy lines running through it, which had several golden pillars floating behind it, appeared on Ray's field.

"I'm not done yet." Ray stated. "I activate the Spell Card Nether Xyz, whose effect allows me to use "Nether" Monsters in my hand or Graveyard as Xyz Materials along with this card in order to Xyz Summon a "Nether" Xyz Monster. I Overlay the Level 4 Nether Monk and Nether Zealot in my Graveyard along with my Spell Card!"

As her two Monsters and her Spell Card turned into streams of energy, which were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Ray chanted once again.

"Ever-changing witch of the kaleidoscope! Awaken from your dominance and release the eternal seal! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Nether High Lord Netz'ach (Earth/Fairy/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/R: 4/OU: 3)!"

A female Monster clad in light green-colored armor reminiscent of a magician's robe with orange energy lines running through it, which held an ornate staff orbited by four small mirrors, appeared on Ray's field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Tribute to the Overlords." Ray continued. "Thanks to its effect, I can draw one card from my Deck for every "Nether High Lord" Monster on my field. In addition, by banishing "Nether High Lord" Monsters from my Graveyard, I can draw an additional card for each banished Monster. I will banish H'od in order to draw three cards from my Deck. Then, I detach an Overlay Unit to activate Netz'ach's effect. Thanks to it, I can target a face-up card on the field, negate its effect, and if it's a Monster, I can have this card gain its effect. I will negate Supreme King Gate Zero's Pendulum Effects."

"Nice!" Yugo cheered. "With this, Zarc can no longer reduce battle damage to 0!"

"Battle!" Ray exclaimed. "Nether High Lord Keth'er, destroy Supreme King Servant Dragon Vritra. And thanks to its effect, any Monster destroyed by Keth'er is banished! Judgment Salvo!"

The pillars of light hovering behind Keth'er unleashed a barrage of energy blasts that pierced through Vritra's body, destroying it and causing Zarc to wince due to the ensuing shockwave.

Zarc – LP: 5400→5300

"Since a "Supreme King" Monster on my field was destroyed, I can activate the Trap Card Supreme King Retaliation!" Zarc shouted. "Through its effect, I will destroy your Monster and inflict damage to you equal to half the sum of the attack of both our Monsters!"

"That won't happen!" Ray declared. "Keth'er's effect activates! Once during either player's turn, when a card effect would destroy "Nether" Monsters on my field, I can negate that card's effect and shuffle it back to the opponent's Deck!"

"Tch…" Zarc clicked his tongue in irritation. "This pointless defiance is starting to get really irritating…"

"It's only going to get worse from here, my old friend." Ray smiled. "Due to its effect, Keth'er can attack all Monsters you control once each! Wipe out his field, Keth'er! Judgment Full Salvo!"

All of Keth'er's pillars spread out following Ray's words, carpet bombing Zarc's field and destroying Zahhak, Barbatos and Phenex as Zarc used his wings once again to shield himself from the barrage.

Zarc – LP: 5300→4900→4000→2800

"Finally, Nether High Lord Netz'ach will attack you directly!" Ray bellowed. "And thanks to its effect, when Netz'ach attacks the opponent directly, they receive damage equal to half the amount of my Life Points, in this case 1100! Refraction Strike!"

A wave of light was emitted out of one of Netz'ach's mirrors, striking Zarc head-on and sending him skidding backwards.

Zarc – LP: 2800→1700

"I place a card face-down and end my turn." Ray said. "I suppose you'll be bringing back Phenex now?"

"You suppose wrong." Zarc said. "I won't revive it just yet since I have something else in mind. Now then, it's my turn! Draw! First, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Emergency Oscillation, destroying my two Pendulum cards in order to draw two cards from my Deck."

"Oi, that's my card!" Yukio protested. "Don't go copying me, you bastard!"

"Part of your power came from me, so technically, what's yours is mine." Zarc briefly glanced at Yukio before turning to Ray. Now then, the true despair begins from here. Since I have at least three "Supreme King Servant Knight" Monsters in my Graveyard and/or banish zone, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Arise from the depths of the underworld, o peerless king of demons! Supreme King Servant Knight Bael (Dark/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 3000/LV: 10/SC: 1)!"

A towering mechanical Monster clad in white armor with two binders extending from its back and green energy lines through its frame, which held two longswords surrounded by crimson energy, appeared on Zarc's field, brandishing its blades in a menacing manner.

"4000 attack…?" Yuya commented with evident fear. "He's got another Monster comparable to Supreme King Dragon Zarc in his Deck?"

"Bael's effect activates." Zarc declared. "As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the effects of all Monsters my opponent controls are negated, meaning your "Nether" Monsters are now vulnerable. Now, it's time for battle! Supreme King Servant Knight Bael, destroy Nether High Lord Netz'ach and wipe out Ray's Life Points! Demolition Charge!"

"I activate the Trap Card Psionic Field Reflector!" Ray exclaimed. "Through its effect, I can banish all "Nether" Monsters I control and reduce the total sum of battle damage I receive this turn by an amount equal to their combined original attack, in this case 3600! And since there are no Monsters on your field, this attack becomes a direct one!"

Bael swung its swords at Ray following her words, striking her and sending her tumbling backwards as her body flickered once again.

Ray – LP: 2200→1800

"That was a decent counter, but I wonder how long you'll last like this." Zarc remarked as he watched Ray struggling to get up. "In any case, since Bael attacked you successfully, its effect activates. Thanks to it, I can Special Summon a "Supreme King Servant Knight" Monster from my Extra Deck, Graveyard or banish zone. Revive, Supreme King Servant Knight Phenex in defense mode."

Bael pointed its blade at the ground, generating a portal out of which Phenex emerged and landed on Zarc's field.

"As long as I control another "Supreme King Servant Knight" Monster, you cannot target Bael for attacks or with your card effects." Zarc said. "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"You may have brought out a powerful Monster, but I'll definitely find a way to break through it." Ray declared. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Field Spell Card Netherealm Citadel, whose effect prevents "Nether" Monsters I control from being affected by my opponent's Monster effects, meaning Bael's effect won't apply. Then, since my opponent controls a Monster while I don't, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come, Nether Construct (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 0/LV: 6)!"

A Monster made out of pure energy encased inside a golden suit of armor appeared on Ray's field.

"I activate Nether Construct's effect." Ray continued. "By banishing this card, I can Special Summon two Nether Tokens on my side of the field. Come, Nether Tokens (Light/Fairy/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 3) in defense mode!"

Two spheres of pulsating energy appeared on Ray's field as Nether Construct disappeared.

"Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Nether Reincarnation." Ray announced. "Through its effect, I can banish a "Nether" Monster from my Deck and Special Summon a "Nether" Monster from my banish zone with its effects negated. Revive, Nether Synchron!"

A warp gate appeared above Ray, with Nether Synchron emerging from it and landing on Ray's field.

"I tune the two Level 3 Nether Tokens with the Level 2 Nether Synchron!" As her two tokens turned into three stars each and Nether Synchron turned into two rings surrounding them, Ray chanted. "Song of the victory for the promised age! Entrance the souls of mortals with your melodious lullaby! Synchro Summon! Emerge now, Level 8! Nether High Lord Ye'sod (Light/Fairy/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2800/LV: 8)!"

A female Monster clad in bright yellow armor reminiscent of a formal dress with light purple lines running through it, which held an ornate harp in its arms, appeared on Ray's field.

"And that's not all." Ray stated. "I activate the second effect of Netherealm Citadel. Once per turn, if my opponent controls a Monster with a higher attack than the "Nether High Lord" Monster on my field with the highest attack, I can Special Summon a "Nether High Lord" Monster from my Extra Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions. Descend now, Nether High Lord Bi'nah (Dark/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3100/DEF: 2400/LV: 9)!"

A female Monster clad in ornate black armor with red energy lines running through it and two protrusions resembling clock hands extending from its back, which carried two futuristic-looking rifles, appeared on Ray's field.

"I activate Nether High Lord Ye'sod's effect." Ray declared. "Once per turn, I can target a Monster on my opponent's field and take control of it. I will take control of Phenex! Entrancing Melody!"

Ye'sod started playing her harp, with the sound waves emitted from it enveloping Phenex. Immediately afterwards, Phenex disappeared from Zarc's field and appeared on Ray's field.

"Next, I activate Nether High Lord Bi'nah's effect." Ray continued. "Once per turn, I can banish a Monster from my side of the field and add half its attack to Bi'nah's attack until the End Phase. Of course, I will banish the 2400 attack Phenex. Time Devouring Bullet!"

Bi'nah pointed one of its rifles at Phenex and shot a bullet at it. Upon being struck by it, Phenex turned into a mass of shadows that was consumed by Bi'nah.

(Bi'nah ATK: 3100→4300)

"Battle!" Ray exclaimed. "Nether High Lord Bi'nah, destroy Supreme King Servant Knight Bael! Breakdown Burst Shot!"

Bi'nah unleashed a barrage of energy bullets from its two rifles, riddling Bael's body with holes and destroying it. Several stray bullets also struck Zarc, causing him to wince.

Zarc – LP: 1700→1400

"At this moment, Bi'nah's effect activates!" Ray declared. "When it destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, I can Special Summon that Monster to my opponent's field in the same position it was with its effects negated and attack it once again! And that effect can be activated a number of times equal to the number of "Nether High Lord" Monsters on my field, in this case two! Rewinding Bullet!"

Bi'nah aimed its gun at Zarc's field, shooting a bullet that created a portal, out of which Bael emerged. Then, the previous scene was repeated once again as Bael's body was riddled with bullets and was destroyed.

Zarc – LP: 1400→1100

"Use your power once again, Bi'nah!" Ray shouted. "Rewinding Bullet!"

Bael returned to Zarc's field once again, only to be destroyed for the third time by Bi'nah's barrage.

Zarc – LP: 1100→800

"Impudent wench…" Zarc growled. "How dare you damage me to such an extent!?"

"It looks like your confident façade is finally starting to crumble." Ray smiled. "Then, let's take it apart completely! Nether High Lord Ye'sod, attack Zarc directly! Requiem Symphony!"

"I activate the Trap Card Supreme King Emergence!" Zarc declared. "Thanks to its effect, when an opponent's Monster attacks me directly, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Supreme King" Monster from my hand or Deck! Come forth, Supreme King Servant Valkyria Ortlinde (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 2000/LV: 4/SC: 7) in defense mode!"

A female Monster clad in deep red-colored armor with green energy lines running through it, which held a sinister-looking scythe in its right hand, appeared on Zarc's field.

"Ye'sod's attack is equal to Ortlinde's defense, so there's no point in attacking…" Ray grimaced. "I place one card face-down and end my turn, with Bi'nah's attack returning to normal (Bi'nah ATK: 4300→3100)."

"What's wrong with this Duel?" Yugo wondered. "The advantage changes sides so quickly that I'm getting dizzy…"

"She's doing much better than I expected." Yuri commented. "Still, Zarc hasn't even brought out his Monster form, so I'm not getting my hopes up."

"It's my turn!" Zarc announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Bountiful Harvest, whose effect allows me to draw five cards from my Deck if the combined Levels of all Monsters on my opponent's field exceeds mine. Next, I activate the Spell Card Amazing Pendulum, adding Zero and Infinity in my Extra Deck to my hand and placing them on the Pendulum Zones. Then, I summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Blazewurm (Fire/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 500/LV: 4/SC: 8)!"

A crimson-colored dragon with gold armor pieces attached to it and green energy lines running through its body appeared on Zarc's field.

"I activate Ortlinde's effect." Zarc continued. "Once per turn, I can double the Levels of all "Supreme King" Monsters on my field (Ortlinde LV: 4→8, Blazewurm LV: 4→8). I Overlay the now Level 8 Ortlinde, which can be treated as two Xyz Materials for the Xyz Summon of a "Supreme King" Monster, and Blazewurm!"

As his two Monsters turned into streams of energy that were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Zarc chanted.

"Feast upon the blood of the gods, insatiable dragon of death! Sever the black clouds of heaven and bring forth endless disaster! Xyz Summon! Manifest now, Rank 8! Supreme King Servant Dragon Bahamut (Dark/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 2500/R: 8/OU: 2)!"

A massive dragon encased in black armor with red energy lines running through it and four wings extending from its back appeared on Zarc's field, letting out a furious howl.

"Another outrageous-looking Monster?" Yuto commented. "How many of these things does he have?"

"Blazewurm's effect activates." Zarc stated. "When this card is used as material for the Special Summon of a "Supreme King" Monster, I can increase its attack by 2000, but I will receive 1000 points of damage. However, due to the Pendulum Effects of Zero and Infinity, I will gain Life Points instead."

A torrent of flames suddenly enveloped Bahamut before heading straight for Zarc. However, the flames abruptly changed course and were absorbed by Supreme King Gate Zero, while Supreme King Gate Infinity released particles of light that enveloped Zarc's body

(Bahamut ATK: 4000→6000)

Zarc – LP: 800→1800

"Now then, here comes the fun part." Zarc smirked. "I activate Supreme King Servant Dragon Bahamut's effect. Once during either player's turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit in order to target a Spell or Trap Card in either player's Graveyard and activate it on their respective player's field. I think I'll activate Psionic Field Reflector from your Graveyard to your field in order to banish your Monsters."

"What did you say!?" Ray cried out in shock was her Monsters disappeared. "To think you'd use my own card against me…"

"Battle!" Zarc exclaimed. "Supreme King Servant Dragon Bahamut, attack her directly! Exaflare Surge!"

Bahamut opened its maw wide, unleashing a large sphere of highly condensed flames that struck Ray head-on, sending her flying backwards as she screamed in pain.

Ray – LP: 1800→900

"Like I told you before, the likes of you never stood a chance against me in the first place." Zarc sneered. "I end my turn with that."

"My turn!" Ray announced. "Draw! During the Standby Phase, Bi'nah's effect activates. If this card was banished, I can Special Summon it from the banish zone! Return to my side, Bi'nah!"

A warp gate appeared next to Ray, with Bi'nah emerging from it and landing on her field.

"Since I control a "Nether High Lord" Monster, I can activate Netherealm Citadel's effect to Special Summon a "Nether High Lord" Monster from my Extra Deck since your Monster's attack is higher than mine. Descend now, Level 10! Nether High Lord Tifa'reth (Light/Fairy/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 2800/LV: 10)!"

A female Monster clad in silver armor with gold energy lines running through it and cerulean gems glowing like stars attached to it, which held a long scythe in its right hand, appeared on Ray's field.

"I activate Tifa'reth's effect." Ray declared. "Once per turn, I can target a Monster on my opponent's field, in this case your Bahamut, negate its effects, prevent it from declaring an attack and return its attack to its normal value. Also, you cannot activate other effects in response to this effect. Chains of Condemnation!"

Several chains erupted from the ground, binding Bahamut and forcing it on its knees as it howled in agony.

(Bahamut ATK: 6000→4000)

"Next, I summon Nether Artisan (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

A Monster resembling a blue-colored alien clad in bronze-colored armor with two mechanical arms extending from its back appeared on Ray's field.

"Nether Artisan's effect activates." Ray continued. "When this card is summoned successfully while I control another "Nether" Monster, I can Special Summon a "Nether" Monster from my banish zone with its effects negated. Revive, Nether Void Flyer!"

A portal appeared on Ray's field, with Nether Void Flyer emerging from it.

"I Overlay the Level 4 Nether Artisan and Nether Void Flyer!" As her two Monsters turned into streams of energy that were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, Ray chanted. "Keeper of the world chronicles! Guide the wandering heroes to the ideal future with the revelations of the Apocrypha! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 4! Nether High Lord Chokh'mah (Light/Fairy/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500/R: 4/OU: 2)!"

A female Monster clad in grey-colored armor with white energy lines running through it, which was surrounded by several futuristic-looking tablets, appeared on Ray's field next to her other two Monsters.

"I detach an Overlay Unit to activate Nether High Lord Chokh'mah's effect." Ray stated. "Once per turn, I can look at my opponent's hand and banish a number of cards equal to the number of "Nether High Lord" Monsters on my field. Since I have three such Monsters and you have two cards, I'll banish all cards from your hand!"

Zarc frowned as he showed his cards to Ray, and then sent them to the banish zone. Upon seeing what his cards were, Ray smiled.

"It looks like you're out of luck. One of the banished cards was Astrograph Magician, meaning you cannot summon your Monster self now. Next, I activate Tifa'reth's second effect. Once per turn, I can target a "Nether High Lord" Monster that already used its effect and treat it as not having activated its effects for this turn. I select Chokh'mah and detach its second Overlay Unit in order to activate its second effect, which allows me to Special Summon a "Nether" Monster from my hand, Deck, Graveyard or banish zone with its effect negated. Appear from my Deck, Nether Colossus (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1500/LV: 8)!"

A massive mechanical golem covered in gold and dark blue armor appeared on Ray's field.

"I activate Bi'nah's effect, banishing Nether Colossus in order to add its attack to it." Ray said. "Time Devouring Bullet!"

Colossus was struck by Bi'nah's bullet following Ray's words, transforming into a mass of shadow that was consumed by it.

(Bi'nah ATK: 3100→4500)

"At this moment, the banished Colossus' effect activates." Ray declared. "When this card is banished, I can destroy a card on the opponent's field. I will destroy Supreme King Gate Zero!"

A portal appeared above Ray, with a beam of light erupting from it and destroying Zarc's Pendulum card.

"Nice going!" Yugo cheered. "She got three powerful Monsters out and Zarc cannot negate the battle damage! She's got this!"

"Battle!" Ray exclaimed. "Nether High Lord Bi'nah, destroy Supreme King Servant Dragon Bahamut! Breakdown Burst Shot!"

"That's not nearly enough to defeat me!" Zarc bellowed. "I activate Supreme King Servant Knight Bael's effect in my Extra Deck! When my opponent attacks a "Supreme King" Monster I control, I can destroy that Monster in order to Special Summon Bael in defense mode and prevent it from being destroyed by battle for this turn! Revive, king of demons!"

A portal appeared on Zarc's field, with Bael emerging from it. As the bullets approached it, Bael swung its blades in a speed barely visible to the naked eye, deflecting them.

"I wasn't able to settle this…" Ray bit her lip in frustration. "I end my turn with that, with Bi'nah's attack returning to normal (Bi'nah ATK: 4500→3100)."

"It's my turn!" Zarc declared. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my Deck."

Upon seeing his drawn cards, Zarc let out a malicious grin.

"You said before that me summoning the manifestation of my true power would be impossible since Astrograph Magician was destroyed, right? In that case, allow me to prove you wrong once again. You should have known by now that my ascension is and always was inevitable, just like when I was reborn."

"If you hadn't got your hands on the Heavenly Dragons and Astrograph Magician, none of that would have happened." Ray said. "It was a cruel twist of fate."

"How foolish." Zarc sneered. "Power is drawn to power. Nothing more, nothing less. I sought these cards and entered the tournaments offering them as a prize because even as a human, I could sense their great power. My former naïve self only saw them as a means to further his entertainment Duels and take them to the next level without realizing their true potential. Fortunately, this phase of idiocy didn't last for too long once I realized my true calling. The only thing that was denied from me was Chaos Karma, a Monster I foolishly gave to you. Still, the final Heavenly Dragon has at last joined us, so when I consume it after I'm finished with you and my former vessels, my power shall grow even further."

"Don't be so hasty, Zarc." Ray said. "I'm still here, and I have no intention of losing. No matter what, I can't let you commit any more sins than you already have."

"Your continued resistance is a trifling issue that shall be soon dealt with." Zarc grinned. "Now then, prepare to bear witness to the power of the god-king that reigns above all once again, Ray. I activate the Spell Card Guide to the Damned, whose effect allows me to tribute a Monster on my field, in this case Bael, in order to Special Summon a Monster with an equal or lower Level than it from my Graveyard or banish zone. Omniscient magician that can read and manipulate stars, time and space-time! Descend here and now, and grant power to me! Come forth, Astrograph Magician (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

Astrograph Magician appeared on Zarc's field, illuminating the entire field with its radiance.

"That Monster…" Yuya spoke with a trembling voice. "He's coming…"

"I activate Astrograph Magician's effect!" Zarc declared. "By releasing this card, and banishing the four Heavenly Dragons from my Deck, Extra Deck, field and Graveyard, I can Special Summon my true incarnation! The ultimate dragon that reigns in the fifth dimension and supervises the four Heavenly Dragons! Right now, you will become one with me! Integration Summon! Come forth! Supreme King Dragon Zarc (ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000/LV: 12/SC: 1)!"

Zarc was surrounded by a raging storm of darkness that almost sent everyone flying. At the same time, the four pillars binding the four Heavenly Dragons lit up as streams of energy exited the dragons' bodies and were consumed by the vortex. Then, two massive pairs of wings emerged from the storm, scattering it with a single flap to reveal the form of the colossal black dragon, which let out a furious howl that shook the entire area.

"He actually summoned it…" Yukio grimaced. "This isn't good…"

"Behold absolute despair!" Zarc, who was protruding from his Monster form's torso, bellowed. "I may not be able to use my effect here, but you won't escape my judgment! I activate the Spell Card Supreme King Howl, which allows me to destroy all cards my opponent controls and draw a card from my Deck for every two destroyed cards! Take this, Ray!"

Supreme King Dragon Zarc roared once again, causing all cards on Ray's field to burst into particles of light and disappear.

"Five cards were destroyed, so I'll draw two cards from my Deck." Zarc stated. "Now, let's draw the curtain on this Duel! Battle! I will attack you directly, Ray! Heavenly Wrath!"

"I activate Netherealm Citadel's effect in my Graveyard!" Ray exclaimed. "By banishing this card and three "Nether" Monsters from my Graveyard, I can reduce all damage I receive for this turn to 0!"

Supreme King Dragon Zarc unleashed a powerful blast of energy from its mouth, which however was blocked by an energy barrier that appeared around Ray.

"How pointless." Zarc sighed. "Now that I'm on the field, your prospects of victory are practically zero. You're merely delaying the inevitable. I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"As always, you are too sure of yourself, and that will be prove to be your undoing, Zarc." Ray declared. "My turn! Draw! Now then, since ten "Nether High Lord" Monsters are banished, the conditions are met. I activate the Ritual Spell Card Rites of Unification, which allows me to Special Summon its corresponding Ritual Monster from my hand or Deck since all ten "Nether High Lord" Monsters are banished!"

A futuristic machine surrounded by ten small altars appeared on Ray's field, with ten pillars of light erupting from the altars. As the streams of light were all consumed by the core of the machine, Ray chanted.

"Source of the eternal light fueling the cosmos! Manifest on this battlefield and let you transcendental radiance purge all the world's evils! Ritual Summon! Descend now, Level 12! Nether Progenitor Deity Da'ath (Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000/LV: 12)!"

A massive Monster comprised of ornate pillars forming a vaguely humanoid shape with a large, glowing core at its center and ten smaller ones around its body, which had twelve golden wings extending from its back, appeared on Ray's field.

"Hoh?" Zarc raised an eyebrow at this. "It looks like you had one last trump card to play after all. Then, come at me, Ray. Once I crush it, this futile struggle of yours will finally come to an end."

"No, the only one who's going to be defeated here is you." Ray declared. "Your little temper tantrum against the world for not going the way you wanted to ends here, Zarc! Nether Progenitor Deity Da'ath's effect activates! As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the effects of all Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Pendulum Monsters on both players' fields, Graveyards and banish zones are negated and they are treated as Normal Monsters! As such, Zarc's effects are negated!"

"A Monster which basically combines the four natural energy cards' effects into one." Yuto commented. "If it's this Monster, then perhaps…"

"Damn you…" Zarc cursed. "To think you would use the same strategy once again, there should be a limit to your conceit."

"Let's settle this, Zarc!" Ray exclaimed. "Battle! Nether Progenitor Deity Da'ath, attack Supreme King Zarc! At this moment, Da'ath's effect activates! Once per turn, when this card attacks an opponent's Normal Monster, that Monster's attack is added to my Monster's attack (Da'ath ATK: 4000→8000)! Finish it, Da'ath! Infinite Light!"

"Not so fast!" Zarc bellowed. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card Pendulum Distortion! Thanks to its effect, I can destroy a Pendulum card in my Pendulum Zone, in this case Supreme King Gate Infinity, in order to end the Battle Phase and draw one card from my Deck!"

"In that case, Da'ath's second effect activates!" Ray stated. "During the Battle Phase's end, if it gained attack through its effect, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to half the amount of attack it gained, in this case 2000!"

"Then, I activate the Trap Card Scapegoat Scale!" Zarc declared. "Through its effect, I can banish a Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck, in this case Bael, in order to reduce an instance of damage by an amount equal to its attack! In addition, if the Monster's attack exceeds the damage, the difference is added to my Life Points! Since Bael's attack is 4000, the damage is nullified and I gain 2000 Life Points!"

Several arrows of light were launched out of Da'ath, only to be blocked by a rhomboid barrier, which then burst into particles of light that enveloped Zarc.

Zarc – LP: 1800→3800

"He restored his Life Points once again." Yukio narrowed his eyes at this. "Even though Ray has the advantage, I can't help but feel that things are about to get nasty big time…"

"I was completely blocked…" Ray spoke with evident chagrin. "However, as long as Da'ath is here, Zarc is useless. I end my turn with that."

"It's my turn!" Zarc announced. "Draw! Now then, this farce has dragged on long enough. Let's put an end to this once and for all. Battle! I will attack Nether Progenitor Deity Da'ath!"

"You're attacking even though your Monster's attack is lower?" Ray seemed astonished as Zarc's blast struck Da'ath, only to disperse harmlessly. "What are you planning?"

"I activate the effect of Supreme King Servant Dragon Cuelebre (Dark/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2400/LV: 6/SC: 2) in my hand!" Zarc exclaimed. "When a "Supreme King" Monster I control attacks an opponent's Monster with a higher attack than it, I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard to prevent its destruction and reduce the damage to 0! Then, my Monster gains attack equal to the attack of that Monster (Zarc ATK: 4000→12000) and can attack once again!"

"An attack of 12000!?" Yuya shouted. "No way! With this, Ray will…!"

"It's your loss, Ray!" Zarc declared. "Perish along with your lofty ideals and insignificant power! I will attack Da'ath once again! Heavenly Wrath!"

Supreme King Dragon Zarc opened its maw wide, unleashing a massive energy blast that pierced through Da'ath's central core and destroyed it, with the ensuing explosion sending Ray flying backwards and crashing on the ground hard.

Ray – LP: 900→0

Zarc: WIN

"With this, your futile resistance comes to an end." Zarc said as he approached the fallen Ray, who was struggling to get up while her form was flickering. "It was foolish of you to come here, Ray. Defying a god always ends up in disaster. And now, you will pay the ultimate price for your lack of wisdom."

"Perhaps I will…but this battle…is not over yet!"

Ray clapped her hands together while saying so. Immediately afterwards, an explosion of light originated from her, sending Zarc skidding backwards. At the same time, the chains binding the five boys were destroyed, while the pillar restricting Chaos Karma also vaporized.

"Chaos Karma!" Ray shouted, the strain of her effort evident on her face. "Do it!"

Letting out a loud howl in response, Chaos Karma surged forward, destroying the pillars binding the other four Heavenly Dragons. As their bonds dissolved, they turned into streams of energy that returned to their users' Deck, with Chaos Karma following suit.

"You bastard!" Zarc howled in outrage as he unleashed a wave of darkness from his body to counter Ray's light. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Hurry up and go!" Ray called out to the five boys. "All of you are our final hope! You cannot afford to die here! Get out of here while you still can!"

"But what about you!?" Yuya shouted. "If you stay here, you'll—"

"Forget about me! Just go!"

Pointing her hand at the five boys, Ray formed a sphere of light around them. Before they could react, the sphere shot upwards and headed towards the exit.

"You won't escape from me!"

Zarc attempted to fly after them, only for another burst of light from Ray to knock him backwards. As her powers slowly diminished, Ray looked upwards with difficulty and was relieved to see the sphere disappearing in the distance.

"At least…I managed to do this much… Sorry, but I'm leaving this to you, everyone…"

The light surrounding Ray faded away following those as she let out a small smile. Immediately afterwards, she was consumed by the tides of darkness, with Zarc letting out a furious scream that echoed across the chamber…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the outside world…_

"I wonder what's going on in there? Did Yukio succeed in his endeavor, or maybe…?"

Reiji wondered as he surveyed a giant cage-like structure made out of light hovering above their position. After Yukio struck Zarc's humanoid form, a dazzling, multi-colored radiance had temporarily blinded everyone. When it subsided, this bizarre cage could be seen standing in the place of the Supreme King Dragon. Reiji assumed that the body of the colossal dragon was trapped in there, but wasn't sure since the insides weren't visible.

"It will be alright." Reira said. "Ray is with them, so it should work. At least, that's what I want to believe…"

Just as Reira said so, five beams of light suddenly erupted from the cage, solidifying into the forms of the five boys upon landing on the ground.

"This is…" Yuto said with some confusion as he looked around. "We are free?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" Yugo cheered. "Finally, we're out of that dreary place!"

"Tch." Yuri clicked his tongue in irritation. "Who asked that meddlesome woman to save me as well? That was an unwanted favor…"

"Operation success!" Yukio made a thumbs-up. "Exactly as planned!"

"Right…" Yuya stared at Yukio with half-lidded eyes, but then his expression fell. "However, the price of our freedom was Ray's life. She might not have been technically alive, but still…"

"Yuya! Everyone!"

The five boys turned around as the members of the Lancers rushed at them.

"Yuya!" Yuzu shouted as she buried herself into his embrace. "I'm so glad… I'm so glad that you're alright…"

"I never doubted you would come back to us, Yuya!" Gongenzaka bellowed with tears running from his eyes as he crushed both Yuya and Yuzu in his embrace. "I, the man Gongenzaka, am so happy that I…I!"

"OK, OK, I get it, Gongenzaka!" Yuya frantically patted his friend's back. "So please, stop crushing me!"

"Serves you right for making us worry so much." Sora said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Welcome back, Teacher."

"It's good to be back, and that's thanks to all of you." Yuya grinned. "All of us heard your voices and they helped us hang on. Truly, thank you for believing in us."

"Rin!" Yugo exclaimed as he opened his arms wide and rushed to embrace her. "You're safe!"

"Too close!"

Rin punched Yugo in the gut reflexively, causing him to fall on the ground while twitching.

"As always, you're way too enthusiastic." Rin spoke with a serious look, but then a smile appeared on his face. "But I'm really happy to see that you're alright, Yugo."

"Really…?" Yugo wheezed. "Could have…fooled me…"

"Yuto…" Ruri grasped Yuto's hands while smiling. "Really, it's been so long. Welcome back."

"It's good to be back." Yuto smiled back. "Being able to hold you with my own hands and see you with my own eyes…I never realized how much of a privilege that was before. If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up."

"It's reality, my friend." Shun put his hand on his friend's shoulder while smiling. "As expected, I knew someone as stubborn as you wouldn't capitulate to Zarc."

Meanwhile, Serena was staring at Yukio with an unreadable expression on her face. Although he wasn't certain, she seemed somewhat upset.

"Erm, Serena…?" Yukio tentatively asked. "Why are you so quiet? Are you perhaps angry…?"

"Of course I am." Serena crossed her hands. "You went and pulled off quite the dangerous stunt there. Were you trying to get yourself killed? You should have thought things through a bit more."

"You're scolding me for being reckless?" Yukio raised an eyebrow. "Now I know the world is coming to an end. Still, I—"

Yukio's words were interrupted as Serena abruptly embraced him tightly.

"Don't worry me so much, you idiot…" Serena muttered. "If something happened to you, I…"

"Serena…"

Yukio muttered so in a slight daze before returning the hug.

"Aw, don't you all have some very touching reunions there? Excuse me while I throw up in the corner."

Yuri's mocking words soured the mood as almost everyone immediately turned to glare at him.

"What's the deal with you?" Sora complained as he approached Yuri. "We were all having a moment here. No, to begin with, you should apologize properly to everyone for what you've done. Come on, we're waiting."

"If you want an apology, then you're setting yourself up for a massive disappointment." Yuri sneered. "As I've repeatedly stated, I owe you nothing, especially considering the fact that I didn't ask to be saved."

"Why you—!"

"Let's leave that matter aside for now." Reiji intervened, his gaze locked at the cage of light. "We have a more pressing concern right now, namely Zarc's status. You five were released, so does that mean he's no longer a threat? Did you defeat him?"

At that moment, the cage of light abruptly shattered into thousands of pieces, unleashing a swirling mass of darkness that hovered in the air. As two giant, glowing eyes appeared in the midst of that mass, an outraged howl that caused everyone to wince and cover their ears echoed across the four dimensions.

"No…" Yukio spoke with evident fear. "I think we just really, really pissed him off."

* * *

Card Corner

 **Nether Zealot**

ATK: 2000, DEF: 100, LV: 4

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. If "Nether" Monsters on your field, including this card, would be destroyed, you can shuffle them back to your Deck instead.

 **Nether Assassin**

ATK: 1700, DEF: 1200, LV: 4

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. Once per turn, if an opponent's Monster attacks you directly, you can destroy that Monster after damage calculation.

 **Supreme King Gate Genesis**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 8, SC: 1

Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: All Pendulum Summoned Monsters on your field gain 600 ATK (this effect remains even if this card leaves the field. Each time you Special Summon a non-Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, gain 1000 Life Points.

Monster Effect: If this Monster is Pendulum Summoned successfully, you can Special Summon a "Supreme King" Monster from your Deck whose ATK is equal to or less than the Monster with the highest ATK on your opponent's field.

 **Supreme King Gate Oblivion**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 1, SC: 12

Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Each time a "Supreme King" Pendulum Monster on your field is destroyed, draw one card from your Deck. Each a "Supreme King" non-Pendulum Monster on your field is destroyed, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent.

Monster Effect: Your opponent cannot target other Monsters you control for an attack. If this Pendulum Summoned card is destroyed, destroy a number of Monster your opponent controls equal to the number of "Supreme King" Monsters on your field.

 **Supreme King Servant Knight Barbatos**

ATK: 2700, DEF: 2400, LV: 8, SC: 6

Dark/Machine/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: When "Supreme King" Monsters on your field destroy an opponent's Monster, increase those Monsters' ATK by 500.

Monster Effect: When this card declares an attack successfully, destroy all Monsters your opponent controls with ATK lower than it after damage calculation. If you're about to receive a direct attack, you can Special Summon this card from your Extra Deck with its ATK and DEF at 0 and its effect negated, but banish it when it leaves the field.

 **Nether Pylon**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2000, LV: 4, SC: 1

Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Draw one card from your Deck for every "Nether" Monster you successfully Pendulum Summon. When a "Nether" Monster on your field is destroyed, you can banish it to gain 500 Life Points.

Monster Effect: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. During your Standby Phase, gain 300 Life Points for every "Nether" Monster you control.

 **Nether Probe**

ATK: 100, DEF: 200, LV: 1, SC: 9

Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: If you Pendulum Summoned only "Nether" Monsters successfully, you can add a Level 4 or lower "Nether" Monster from your Deck to your hand. Monsters your opponent controls that are destroyed are banished from the field.

Monster Effect: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. You can banish a "Nether" Monster from your field; gain Life Points equal to half its ATK or DEF (whichever one is higher).

 **Nether Guardian**

ATK: 0, DEF: 2900, LV: 8

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. All damage you receive from direct attacks or battles involving "Nether" Monsters is halved as long as this card remains face-up on the field.

 **Nether Wanderer**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 1400, LV: 4

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. If this card is banished, you can Special Summon it from your banish zone.

 **Nether Immortal**

ATK: 1900, DEF: 400, LV: 4

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. If this card is banished, you can add it to your hand.

 **Nether High Lord Gebu'rah**

ATK: 2800, DEF: 1200, LV: 8

Fire/Fairy/Fusion/Effect

2 "Nether" Monsters

Monster Effect: You can only Fusion Summon this card through the effect of "Nether Fusion". Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. Once per turn, you can destroy all cards in your opponent's Monster Zone or in their Spell/Trap Card Zone. This card cannot declare an attack on the turn you activated this effect. When your opponent declares a direct attack, you can negate this card's effect that prevents it from being targeted for an attack and prevent it from being destroyed by battle for the rest of this turn. During the Battle Phase's end, increase this card's ATK by an amount equal to half the amount of battle damage you received during the Battle Phase.

 **Nether High Lord Che'sed**

ATK: 2400, DEF: 2200, R: 4

Water/Fairy/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 4 "Nether" Monsters

Monster Effect: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent's Monsters cannot change their battle position. Once per turn, you can detach an Overlay Unit from this card; prevent your opponent from activating card effects from their field, hand or Graveyard for this turn.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Asp**

ATK: 300, DEF: 1200, LV: 3

Dark/Dragon/Tuner/Effect

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can target a "Supreme King" Monster on your field and a Monster on the opponent's field; exchange those Monsters' Levels.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Tarrasque**

ATK: 1200, DEF: 2300, LV: 5

Dark/Dragon/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is used as material for the Special Summon of a "Supreme King" Monster, draw cards from your Deck until you hve five in your hand.

 **Supreme King Servant Knight Flauros**

ATK: 2600, DEF: 2100, LV: 7, SC: 2

Dark/Machine/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can banish a "Supreme King" Monster on your field; destroy a Monster on your opponent's field.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can destroy all cards on your opponent's field in the same column as this card. Once per turn, you can place this card in a different Monster Zone from the one it's in, but it cannot declare an attack on the turn you activated this effect.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Tiamat**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 2700, LV: 8

Dark/Dragon/Synchro/Effect

1 "Supreme King" Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters

Monster Effect: "Supreme King" Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects as long as this card remains face-up on the field. This card can attack all Monsters your opponent controls once each. When this card attacks an opponent's Monster, you can halve that Monster's ATK until the Battle Phase's end.

 **Nether Carrier**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 8

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. Once per turn, you can Special Summon a "Nether" Monster from your Graveyard or banish zone.

 **Nether Synchron**

ATK: 400, DEF: 600, LV: 2

Light/Fairy/Tuner/Effect

Monster Effect: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. If you receive a direct attack, you can perform a Synchro Summon by using this card and "Nether" Monsters in your banish zone as materials, but they're shuffled back to your Deck.

 **Nether Integrity Knight**

ATK: 2300, DEF: 1600, LV: 5

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. Once per turn, you can target an attack position "Nether" Monster on your field that cannot declare an attack due to a card effect. If this card hasn't attacked while being able to do, you prevent it from attacking during the Battle Phase and have the targeted Monster declare an attack instead.

 **Nether High Lord Mal'kuth**

ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000, LV: 10

Light/Fairy/Synchro/Effect

1 "Nether" Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner "Nether" Monsters

Monster Effect: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn, when your opponent receive damage from battles involving another "Nether" Monster you control, you can reduce the ATK of all Monsters they control by an amount equal to twice the amount of damage they received until the End Phase. If this card battles an opponent's Monster, you can double its ATK, but your opponent receives no damage from battles involving this card and it's banished during the End Phase.

 **Supreme King Servant Knight Phenex**

ATK: 2400, DEF: 2300, LV: 6, SC: 3

Dark/Machine/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you would receive damage from a battle involving a "Supreme King" Monster you control, you can reduce that damage to 0 and draw one card from your Deck for every 500 points of damage.

Monster Effect: If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect, you can Special Summon it during your End Phase from your Graveyard, banish zone or Extra Deck.

 **Supreme King Servant Valkyria Grimgerde**

ATK: 1100, DEF: 1400, LV: 4, SC: 2

Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when a "Supreme King" Fusion Monster is Fusion Summoned to your field, you can target that Monster; it can attack twice on this turn's Battle Phase.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, when this card is Pendulum Summoned from your hand successfully, you can send it to the Extra Deck along with "Supreme King" Pendulum Monsters from your Graveyard or banish zone; Fusion Summon a "Supreme King" Fusion Monster that can be summoned by using those Monsters as materials. If this card is Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck successfully, you can banish it along with "Supreme King" Monsters in your Deck; Fusion Summon a "Supreme King" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that can be Fusion Summoned by using these Monsters as materials.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Zahhak**

ATK: 3200, DEF: 3100, LV: 9

Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect

3 "Supreme King" Monsters including at least one DARK Dragon-type Monster

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can target up to three Monsters your opponent controls; negate their effects, and if their ATK is higher than their original ATK, return their ATK to its original value. Once per turn, you can target one Monster your opponent controls; have this card copy one of its effects until the End Phase. You cannot use both of the above effects during the same turn. When this card is attacked, you can banish it in order to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. During your next Main Phase, you can Special Summon it from the banish zone at any time if you used this effect.

 **Nether Void Flyer**

ATK: 1800, DEF: 900, LV: 4

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. When this card is summoned successfully, you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Nether" Monster from your Deck.

 **Nether Monk**

ATK: 600, DEF: 1500, LV: 4

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon a "Nether" Fusion Monster by using this card and "Nether" Monsters on your hand and/or field as materials.

 **Nether High Lord H'od**

ATK: 3300, DEF: 2900, LV: 9

Wind/Fairy/Fusion/Effect

3 "Nether" Monsters on the field

Monster Effect: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. Once per turn, you can destroy Spell and Trap Cards on your opponent's field equal to the number of "Nether High Lord" Monsters on the field. During the Battle Phase's end, if your opponent controls at least one Monster, you can banish a "Nether" Monster from your hand, field or Graveyard; destroy a Monster on their field and inflict half its original ATK as damage to them.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Vritra**

ATK: 3500, DEF: 2600, LV: 10

Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect

3 "Supreme King" Monsters with different attributes

Monster Effect: Activate this effect during the Battle Phase. Instead of this card declaring an attack, the Monster with the highest ATK on the opponent's field must attack this card during your Battle Phase (if that Monster is in defense position, switch it to attack position). This card cannot be destroyed by that battle. If this card successfully destroyed a Monster through battle during the turn it activated its effect, you can target another "Supreme King" Monster on your field; your opponent must select one of those Monsters and have it attack that Monster.

 **Nether Ascendant**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 1

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. If you're about to receive a direct attack, you can banish this card from your hand to reduce the damage to 0 and draw one card from your Deck.

 **Nether High Lord Keth'er**

ATK: 3600, DEF: 2000, LV: 10

Light/Fairy/Synchro/Effect

1 "Nether" Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner "Nether" Monsters

Monster Effect: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. This card can attack all Monsters your opponent controls once each. Monsters that are destroyed in battle by this card are banished. Once during either player's turn, when a card effect would destroy "Nether" Monsters on your field, you can negate that card effect and shuffle the card back to the opponent's Deck.

 **Nether High Lord Netz'ach**

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, R: 4

Earth/Fairy/Xyz/Effect

3 Level 4 "Nether" Monsters

Monster Effect: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. Once during your opponent's Battle Phase, you can reduce the damage you receive from a direct attack to 0. Once per turn, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card; target a face-up card on the field, negate its effects, and if it's a Monster, have this card gain its effects. If this card attacks your opponent directly, the damage they receive is equal to half your Life Points.

 **Supreme King Servant Knight Bael**

ATK: 4000, DEF: 3000, LV: 10, SC: 1

Dark/Machine/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: When a "Supreme King" Monster battles an opponent's Monster, decrease that Monster's ATK by 1000.

Monster Effect: This card cannot be Pendulum Summoned from your hand. This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand if there are at least three "Supreme King Servant Knight" Monsters in your Graveyard and/or banish zone. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the effects of all Monsters your opponent controls are negated. As long as you control another "Supreme King Servant Knight" Monster, your opponent cannot target Bael for attacks or with card effects. If this card declared an attack successfully, Special Summon a "Supreme King Servant Knight" Monster from your Extra Deck, Graveyard or banish zone. If this card is in your Extra Deck when your opponent attacks a "Supreme King" Monster you control, you can destroy that Monster; Special Summon this card in defense mode and prevent it from being destroyed by battle for this turn.

 **Nether Construct**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 0, LV: 6

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. If your opponent controls a Monster while you don't, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. During your Main Phase, you can banish this card; Special Summon two Nether Tokens (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 3) on your side of the field.

 **Nether High Lord Ye'sod**

ATK: 2000, DEF: 2800, LV: 8

Light/Fairy/Synchro/Effect

1 "Nether" Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner "Nether" Monsters

Monster Effect: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. All "Nether" Monsters on your field can inflict piercing damage when attacking an opponent's defense position Monster. Once during your opponent's Battle Phase, when you're about to receive a direct attack, you can negate that attack. Once per turn, you can target a Monster on your opponent's field; take control of it.

 **Nether High Lord Bi'nah**

ATK: 3100, DEF: 2400, LV: 9

Dark/Fairy/Fusion/Effect

3 "Nether" Monsters on the field

Monster Effect: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. Once per turn, you can banish a Monster from your side of the field; add half its ATK to this card's ATK until the End Phase. When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, you can Special Summon that Monster to my opponent's field in the same position it was with its effects negated and attack it once again. That effect can be activated a number of times equal to the number of "Nether High Lord" Monsters on your field. If this card is banished, you can Special Summon it from your banish zone during your next Standby Phase.

 **Supreme King Servant Valkyria Ortlinde**

ATK: 1600, DEF: 2000, LV: 4, SC: 7

Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when a "Supreme King" Xyz Monster you control destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, send one card from their hand to the Graveyard at random.

Monster Effect: This card can be treated as two materials for the Xyz Summon of a "Supreme King" Xyz Monster. Once per turn, you can double the Levels of all "Supreme King" Monsters on your field.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Blazewurm**

ATK: 1900, DEF: 500, LV: 4, SC: 8

Fire/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: When a "Supreme King" Monster you control destroys an opponent's Monster, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent.

Monster Effect: When this card is used as material for the Special Summon of a "Supreme King" Monster, increase the summoned Monster's ATK by 2000, but receive 1000 points of damage in exchange.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Bahamut**

ATK: 4000, DEF: 2500, R: 8

Dark/Dragon/Xyz/Effect

3 Level 8 "Supreme King" Monsters

Monster Effect: You can detach four or more Xyz Materials from this card during your Main Phase; destroy all cards your opponent controls, but skip your next Battle Phase. If this card would be destroyed, you can detach an Xyz Material from it. Once during either player's turn, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card; target a Spell or Trap Card in either player's Graveyard and activate it on their respective player's field if possible, but banish it when it leaves the field. During your Standby Phase, you can target a "Supreme King" Monster on the field, hand, Graveyard or banish zone; attach it as an Xyz Material to this card.

 **Nether High Lord Tifa'reth**

ATK: 3500, DEF: 2800, LV: 10

Light/Fairy/Synchro/Effect

1 "Nether" Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner "Nether" Monsters

Monster Effect: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. Once per turn, you can target a Monster on your opponent's field; negate its effects, prevent it from declaring an attack and return its ATK to its normal value as long as this card remains face-up on the field. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect. Once per turn, you can target a "Nether High Lord" Monster that already used its effect apart from this card; treat it as not having activated its effects for this turn. If this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, the Monster Zone it was on cannot be used as long as this card remains face-up on the field.

 **Nether Artisan**

ATK: 1200, DEF: 1800, LV: 4

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. If this card is summoned successfully while you control another "Nether" Monster, you can Special Summon a "Nether" Monster from your banish zone with its effects negated.

 **Nether High Lord Chokh'mah**

ATK: 2500, DEF: 1500, R: 4

Light/Fairy/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 4 "Nether" Monsters

Monster Effect: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. Once per turn, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card to activate one of the following effects.

-Look at your opponent's hand and banish a number of cards equal to the number of "Nether High Lord" Monsters on your field.

-Special Summon a "Nether" Monster from your hand, Deck, Graveyard or banish zone with its effects negated.

-Banish a number of "Nether" Monsters from your Deck equal to the number of "Nether High Lord" Monsters on your field; look through your opponent's Deck and banish an equal number of Monsters from it.

 **Nether Colossus**

ATK: 2800, DEF: 1500, LV: 8

Light/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. Any battle damage your opponent receives from battles involving this card is doubled. If this card is banished, you can destroy a card on the opponent's field.

 **Nether Progenitor Deity Da'ath**

ATK: 4000, DEF: 4000, LV: 12

Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect

Monster Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Rites of Unification". This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the effects of all Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Pendulum Monsters on both players' fields, Graveyards and banish zones are negated and they are treated as Normal Monsters. Once per turn, when this card attacks an opponent's Normal Monster, that Monster's ATK is added to this card's ATK. During the Battle Phase's end, if this card gained ATK through its effect, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the amount of ATK it gained.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Cuelebre**

ATK: 1000, DEF: 2400, LV: 6, SC: 2

Dark/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when a "Supreme King" Monster you control is attacked, you can switch the target of the attack to another "Supreme King" Monster you control.

Monster Effect: When a "Supreme King" Monster you control attacks an opponent's Monster with a higher ATK than it, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; prevent its destruction and reduce the damage to 0, and then your Monster gains ATK equal to that Monster's ATK and can attack once again.

 **Warp Field Generator**

Normal Spell Card

If you control a "Nether" Monster, you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Nether" Monster from your hand or Deck.

 **Nether Fusion**

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon a "Nether" Fusion Monster by using Monsters from your hand or field as materials. If you control at least one "Nether" Monster, you can banish two Monsters from your hand, Deck and/or Graveyard as materials instead.

 **Netherealm Grace**

Normal Spell Card

Draw four cards from your Deck, and then banish two cards from your hand. If you don't control a "Nether" Monster, banish three cards from your hand.

 **Supreme King Horn**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Activate this card only during your Battle Phase; Special Summon a "Supreme King Servant Knight" Monster from your Extra Deck, banish zone or Graveyard and increase its ATK by the amount of battle damage your opponent has received so far during this turn. For this turn, the summoned Monsters battles, your opponent cannot activate any card effects until the battle's end.

 **Gateway of Supremacy**

Normal Spell Card

Tribute a "Supreme King" Monster on your field; place two "Supreme King Gate" Monsters from your Deck to your Pendulum Zones.

 **Nether Synchro**

Normal Spell Card

Banish two "Nether" Monsters from your hand or Graveyard; perform a Synchro Summon by using these Monsters as materials. You cannot Normal Summon Monsters for the rest of this turn.

 **Nether Xyz**

Normal Spell Card

Target up to two "Nether" Monsters in your hand or Graveyard; Xyz Summon a "Nether" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck by using those Monsters and this card as materials (this card is treated as a "Nether" Monster of the appropriate Level). You cannot Normal Summon Monsters for the rest of this turn.

 **Tribute to the Overlords**

Normal Spell Card

Draw one card from your Deck for every "Nether High Lord" Monster on your field. If there are "Nether High Lord" Monsters in your Graveyard, you can banish them to draw an additional card for each.

 **Netherealm Citadel**

Field Spell Card

"Nether" Monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's Monsters' effects. Once per turn, if your opponent controls a Monster with a higher ATK than the "Nether High Lord" Monster on your field with the highest ATK, you can Special Summon a "Nether High Lord" Monster from your Extra Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions. You can banish this card and three "Nether" Monsters from your Graveyard; reduce all damage you receive to 0 for the rest of this turn.

 **Nether Reincarnation**

Normal Spell Card

Banish a "Nether" Monster from your Deck; Special Summon a "Nether" Monster from your banish zone with its effects negated.

 **Bountiful Harvest**

Normal Spell Card

Draw five cards from your Deck if the combined Levels of all Monsters on your opponent's field exceeds yours.

 **Guide to the Damned**

Normal Spell Card

Tribute a Monster on your field; Special Summon a Monster with an equal or lower Level than it from your Graveyard or banish zone.

 **Supreme King Howl**

Normal Spell Card

If you control "Supreme King Dragon Zarc", destroy all cards your opponent controls and draw a card for every two destroyed cards.

 **Rites of Unification**

Ritual Spell Card

If there are ten "Nether High Lord" Monsters with different names in your banish zone, Special Summon "Nether Progenitor Deity Da'ath" from your hand or Deck (this Special Summon is treated as a Ritual Summon).

 **Psionic Shock**

Normal Trap Card

If a "Nether" Monster on your field destroyed an opponent's Monster through battle or card effect, target and destroy a Monster on your opponent's field, and then draw one card from your Deck.

 **Demise Scale**

Normal Trap Card

If Pendulum Monsters on your field were destroyed, you can banish them to Special Summon a Pendulum Monster from your Deck with a Level equal to or lower than those Monsters' combined Levels (the Monster summoned by this effect is treated as a Pendulum Summoned one). If you control no Monsters following those Monsters' destruction, you can activate this card from your hand.

 **Supreme King Retaliation**

Normal Trap Card

If a "Supreme King" Monster on your field is destroyed by battle, you can destroy the opponent's Monster that destroyed it and inflict damage to them equal to half the sum of the ATK of both Monsters.

 **Psionic Field Reflector**

Normal Trap Card

Banish all "Nether" Monsters you control; reduce the total sum of battle damage you receive this turn by an amount equal to their combined original ATK.

 **Supreme King Emergence**

Normal Trap Card

When an opponent's Monster attacks you directly, Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Supreme King" Monster from your hand or Deck.

 **Pendulum Distortion**

Continuous Trap Card

During the Battle Phase, you can destroy a card in your Pendulum Zone to end the Battle Phase and draw a card from your Deck.

 **Scapegoat Scale**

Normal Trap Card

Banish a Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck; reduce an instance of damage by an amount equal to its ATK. If the Monster's ATK exceeds the damage, the difference is added to your Life Points.

 **And that concludes Chapter 60. I would like to apologize beforehand if the quality seems to go down towards the last third, but I was running a fever when I wrote that part. Now, the main highlight was the Duel between Ray and Zarc in the latter's mindscape. Much like her reincarnations, the anime didn't really do Ray justice, hence why I had her play a more direct part in the fight against Zarc by freeing the boys despite losing the Duel. Since there was practically no information about what Deck she used, I created the "Nether" archetype for her, an old idea of mine from a ZEXAL fanfic that didn't take off. I also took the opportunity to expand upon Zarc's Deck a bit, which is why the card corner here ended up being rather large.**

 **Hopefully, the next chapter will be on schedule, though considering that I'm still sick, I cannot make any promises. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **See you all next time!**


End file.
